Nosce te ipsum, Hogwarts
by Arnold Friedlich
Summary: Diese Geschichte beginnt im Jahr 954 n Chr. Sie zeigt die Begebenheiten auf, wie es schließlich zur Gründung der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, aber auch zum Zerwürfnis Salazar Slytherins mit den anderen Gründern gekommen ist. Im Jahr 954 n. Chr. muss die 10jäh
1. Prolog

Disclaimer (für alle Kapitel): Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen und die tatsächlichen gelebten Personen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Die Handlungen der Personen in dieser Fanfic, die tatsächlich gelebt haben, sind aber ebenfalls frei erfunden oder an die Geschichte angelehnt. Eine solche Handlung hat in der Realität nicht stattgefunden. Die von mir erfundenen Personen sind weder mit lebenden noch mit verstorbenen Personen zu vergleichen. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Die Geschichte ist für die Leser geschrieben, sie soll weder verkauft, noch mit ihr Geld eingenommen werden. Sie ist von mir ausgedacht worden, um eine mögliche Antwort auf Begebenheiten zu bieten, die in späterer Zeit in den Büchern J.K. Rowling stattfinden.

Autornote: Diese Geschichte beginnt im Jahr 954 n Chr. Sie zeigt die Begebenheiten auf, wie es schließlich zur Gründung der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, aber auch zum Zerwürfnis Salazar Slytherins mit den anderen Gründern gekommen ist. Im Jahr 954 n. Chr. muss die 10-jährige Helga Hufflepuff mit ansehen, wie ihre Eltern, dänische Einwanderer, die sich an der Grenze des Danelaw angesiedelt hatten, durch unbekannte angelsächsische Ritter umgebracht werden. Nur durch ihre Zaubergaben kann sie selbst diesem Attentat entgehen. Sie kann fliehen und findet in dem Barden und Heilprediger Richard Eriugena nicht nur einen Lehrer, sondern auch einen Mitstreiter gegen die Ziele des bösen Bündnis der Wölfe.

**Nosce te ipsum, Hogwarts **

( Erkenne dich selbst, Hogwarts )

Prolog 

Unter lautem Zischen und einem letzten Aufflackern erlosch eine weitere Fackel in ihrem Ständer an der Wand der Bibliothek. Hermione schaute auf. Sie erschrak, denn als sie das letzte Mal aufgesehen hatte, hatte die Fackel noch lichterloh gebrannt. Es war zwar auch nicht so, dass der Raum nun deutlich dunkler geworden wäre als er schon war; nein, es gab genügend Fackeln, die noch reichlich Licht spendeten. Aber es war die vergangene Zeit die Hermione irritierte. Wie spät war es? Sie wusste, dass sie bald zu Bett gehen musste. Morgen, am Sonnabend, würde zwar kein Schultag sein und... sie besaß ja immerhin Professor McGonnagalls Erlaubnis sich hier noch so spät aufhalten zu dürfen. Und doch... sie wollte weder Filch noch Mrs. Norris oder gar Professor Snape in die Arme laufen. Doch diese Unterlagen, die sie entdeckt hatte, hatten es ihr angetan. Und vor allem, diese alten handschriftlichen Beschreibungen und Kommentare, die wohl Helga Hufflepuff zuzuordnen waren.

Dabei hatte es so harmlos angefangen... als nämlich Professor Binns ihnen eine Hausarbeit über die Zaubereigesetzgebung des 16.Jahrhundert und ihre Folgen auf die heutige Zeit aufgeben hatte. Natürlich hatte Hermione es wieder ganz genau genommen und nicht nur die Universalwerke, die jeder andere auch zur Hilfe zieht, nachgeschlagen; sie hatte sich auch die Mühe gemacht, einigen besonderen Texten nachzugehen und war dabei, mehr durch Zufall, auf Unterlagen aus Hogwarts gestoßen. Neugierig, und mit der speziellen Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall, war sie nun in die verbotene Abteilung Hogwarts gegangen, um einige der alten Bücher Hogwarts zu suchen. Natürlich war sie fündig geworden und rasch einen entsprechenden Aufsatz geschrieben. Aber dann... war ihr ein altes Buch aufgefallen, ein Buch, das eigentlich nicht in der Abteilung der verbotenen Bücher stehen sollte. Es war ein Geschichtsbuch Hogwarts gewesen, eines jener Bücher, die als Vorlage für die neuen Geschichtsbücher Hogwarts gedient hatte. Sie hatte es verwundert aus dem Regal herausgezogen und sich vorgenommen, Madam Pince zu fragen, warum dieses Buch in der Abteilung für verbotene Magie stand, als sich einzelne Blätter aus dem Buch gelöst hatten und zur Erde segelten. Verärgert hatte Hermione das Buch wieder ins Regal gestellt und sich gebückt, um die Blätter aufzunehmen. Zunächst war sie leicht überrascht gewesen, denn die Blätter waren leer. Das Pergament war alt und abgegriffen, als wäre es oft schon in die Hand genommen worden. Aber warum sollte jemand leere alte Pergamentblätter aufheben... oder immer wieder zur Hand nehmen? Dann... mehr in einer geistigen Eingebung, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand genommen und die Pergamentrolle berührt. Immerhin... es könnte ja sein, dass diese ähnlich geschützt war, wie Harrys Plan von Hogwarts, den einst sein Vater, Sirius, Lupin und Wurmschwanz angefertigt hatten... und der erst mittels eines Zauberspruches zu aktivieren war. Und tatsächlich, das Blatt füllte sich mit Tinte und immer mehr Text auf der Pergamentrolle entstand. Vorsichtig hatte sie die Pergamentrolle genommen und sie auf den Tisch gelegt, an dem sie zuletzt gesessen hatte. Zunächst waren ihr die Schrift ja die Sprache vollständig unbekannt gewesen. Es schien ein Englisch zu sein, welches in alter Zeit gesprochen und geschrieben wurde. Aber Hermione wäre nicht Hermione, wenn sie vor einem solchen Problem kapitulieren würde. Schnell fand sie in der Bibliothek entsprechende Hilfsbücher, die es ihr erleichterten diese Texte zu „übersetzten".

„Es ist... es ist.. die Beowulf-Geschichte", hatte sie sich laut gewundert, als sie die ersten Zeilen des Textes, der in Stabreimform geschrieben war, übersetzte. Was hatte die Beowulfgeschichte hier in Hogwarts zu suchen? Diese Geschichte war im 5. bis 6. Jahrhundert zum ersten Mal erzählt und dann im 10 Jahrhundert das erste Mal aufgeschrieben worden. Hermione hatte die Geschichte von dem dänischen Heroen, der einst Grindel und seine Mutter tötete und dann durch einen Drachen fiel, schon in ihrer Kindheit gehört. Als ihr Vater, ein Muggel, sie ihr nämlich als vor dem Schlafengehen vorlas. Sie hatte diese Geschichte, wie auch die Siegfried -oder die Artussage geliebt. Aber, wer hatte diese Handschrift hier in dieses Hogwartsbuch hineingetan? Und warum hatte derjenige sie mit einem Zauber belegt, damit nur ein Zauberer sie lesen konnte? War sie so anders geschrieben, als die „normale" Beowulfsage, die es auch unter den Muggeln gab? Hermione hatte sich mit dieser Erkenntnis nicht zufrieden gegeben und weiter geforscht... und war schließlich auf Kommentare auf dem Pergament gestoßen, die in anderer Handschrift geschrieben worden waren... die nicht zu dem Schreiber passten. Und die... Hermione hatte ihre nun schon leicht ermüdeten Augen aufgerissen... die auf andere Texte in anderen Büchern wiesen. Schnell hatte sie diese Bücher herausgesucht. Es war schon fast eine kriminalistische Nachforschung gewesen, bis sie schließlich auf jenes Pergament gestoßen war, das sie nun die ganze Zeit gefesselt hielt.

Es war ein Tagebuch, dass zum Teil in einer unpersönlichen Art, wohl Jahre nach den Erlebnissen, teils aber wohl unmittelbar nach den Ereignissen aufgeschrieben war. Es war in einfacher altenglischer Sprache verfasst worden... und es gehörte Helga Hufflepuff, die eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts war. Sie war es gewesen, die diese Kommentare auf das Beowulf-Pergament geschrieben hatte... und die wohl schließlich auch die Seiten verzaubert hatte. Ehe Hermione sich hinsetzte und dieses Buch zu lesen begann, starrte sie noch einmal in die mondlose Nacht hinaus. Was für eine Entdeckung hatte sie gemacht... ein Tagebuch von Helga Hufflepuff! Würden nun endlich jene Erlebnisse geklärt werden, die zum Streit der Häuser untereinander geführt hatten? Würde erklärt werden, warum Salazar Slytherin letztendlich die Schule verließ? Warum er den Basilisk hierließ, um die Muggelkinder zu töten? Wie es überhaupt zur Gründung von Hogwarts gekommen war? Hier, abseits von den Muggeln... weit im Norden Schottlands? Mit einem klammen Gefühl und doch erwartungsfroh hatte sich Hermione daran gemacht, das Buch zu lesen... und war schon bald durch die Ereignisse die es offenbarte, gefesselt gewesen.

Noch einmal blätterte sie auf die erste Seite zurück und las jene ersten Worte...

„Vor genau zehn Jahren stand ich schon einmal hier... hier in der Nähe Nottinghams, hier am Rande des ehemaligen Danelaws, hier in dem schönen anmutigen Tal, in dem ich einst meine Kindheit verbrachte... eine Kindheit, die fröhlich und unbeschwert war... bis zu jenem furchtbaren Tag, im Jahre 954 nach der Geburt unseres Heilandes, als sie, die Häscher und Mörder meiner Eltern, die Untergebenen des Bundes des Wolfes über uns hereingebrochen waren und alle außer mich töteten. Wie ich sie nur hasse, diejenigen, die unter Führsprache christlicher und weltlicher Herren meine kleine Welt für immer zerstörten. Nur mit Hilfe Richards konnte ich dem allen entgehen. Und nun... nun ist er angeklagt und nur ich kann ihm helfen. Soll ich unser Erbe ihnen geben? Soll ich den Schatz, den meine Eltern so lange hüteten, für den sie starben, ihnen übergeben? Ich werde mich ihnen offenbaren müssen, wer ich bin, den Kleingeistern und Engstirnigen... und werde dafür meine Buße hinnehmen, was auch immer sie sei. Doch ich will noch einmal zurückkehren zu jenem Tage, als alles begann..."


	2. Der Angriff

**1. Buch : Jugend**

**1. Der Angriff**

_Nottinghamshire, Sommer 954n.Chr._

„Helga?"

Helga hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus dem Langhaus ihrer Eltern und stöhnte. Sie saß hier bei Sommerhitze in einem schattigem Baum, aß einige Früchte und träumte vor sich hin.

‚Bestimmt muss ich jetzt wieder irgendetwas tun. Entweder Getreide mahlen oder irgendetwas sammeln', sagte sich Helga, die dazu nun gerade keine große Lust verspürte. Jetzt bei der Wärme aus dem kühlen Schatten der Bäume hervorzutreten und irgendetwas suchen? Keine schöne Aussicht.

„Helga? Wo bist du?"

‚Obwohl, wenn ich jetzt Mutter helfe, lässt sie mich vielleicht zu Olaf gehen!', sagte sich Helga überlegend.

Olaf Thorwidson war ebenfalls wie Helga 10 Jahre alt und wohnte im benachbarten Hof im nächsten Tal. Er war eigentlich Helgas Freund, auch wenn Olaf manchmal Helga wegen ihrer Eigenarten ein wenig aufzog und sie früher an ihren roten Zöpfen gezogen hatte. Allerdings ließ er dies in der letzten Zeit. Das lag auf der einen Seite daran, dass Olaf nur ältere Geschwister hatte, die kaum mit ihm spielten... und die er kaum mit seinen Entdeckungen und Bauten imponieren konnte, zur anderen lag es an jenem Wutausbruch Helgas, der ihm einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, da ihm plötzlich im ganzen Gesicht lauter Pickel gewachsen waren. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass dies nur Helga getan haben konnte. Seitdem verhielt er sich weit freundlicher Helga gegenüber, die dies natürlich reichlich ausnutzte.

Woher Helga solche merkwürdigen Eigenarten besaß, war ihr ein Rätsel. Sicher, Mutter kam aus einer adligen Familie aus Dänemark, doch sie selbst schien weniger solcher „Eigenarten" zu besitzen. Allerdings munkelte man, dass auch andere in ihrer Familie solche „Fähigkeiten" besaßen und diese regelmäßig trainierten. Mutter sah allerdings mehr einen Fluch darin, als eine Wohltat und zeigte dies Helga auch deutlich, sollte diese wieder einmal ihre Fähigkeiten anwenden.

„Loki hat dir mit Sicherheit diese Eigenarten vermacht!", hatte einmal ihre Mutter aus Wut zu Helga gesagt, als sie diese wieder einmal angewandt hatte, um ihre Arbeit, die ihr ihre Mutter zugeteilt hatte, schneller zu erledigen. Das dabei einiges zu Bruch gegangen war, war für Helga zweitrangig.

‚Gut, das Vater dies nicht gehört hatte!'

Nicht, das ihr Vater ihre ‚Eigenarten' besonders mochte. Auch er hielt sie für suspekt. Doch anders als Mutter, die immer noch an ihrem alten Glauben festhielt, mutmaßte er diese Eigenarten als göttliches Geschenk. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er sie damit duldete. Aber er liebte Helga, seine einzigste Tochter, so sehr, dass er ihr vieles nachsah.

„Helga, wenn du dich nicht sofort meldest, bekommst du kein Abendbrot", hörte Helga abermals ihre Mutter rufen.

„Ja, Mutter, ich komme", rief Helga laut und ließ sich aus dem Baum fallen. Elegant rollte sie sich ab und eilte dann in das Langhaus, das nicht nur ihr Wohnraum, sondern ihren vollständigen Lebensraum ausmachte.

„Mutter, du hast mich gerufen?", fragte Helga, als hätte sie erst jetzt den Ruf ihrer Mutter gehört.

„Ja... und nicht einmal. Also, wir brauchen noch einige Rüben und Karotten für den Eintopf."

Helga verzog ihren Mund... wieder Eintopf. Wie jeden Tag... es sei denn, es würde ein Fest anstehen oder jemand würde aus der Stadt zu Besuch kommen. Dann gab es wieder Fisch aus dem Weiher oder etwas Wild von der Jagd... etwas Frischgeschlachtetes... oder wenigstens etwas Geräuchertes oder etwas Speck... aber meist gab es eben jene Eintöpfe, in denen einige Gemüseanteile wie Rüben oder Erbsen, Karotten und Bohnen hineinkamen, vielleicht etwas getrocknetes oder gepökeltes Lammfleisch. Jedenfalls war jener Eintopf zumeist sehr fettig, so dass am nächsten Morgen die Fettschicht auf dem Eintopf „schwamm".

Helga nahm sich vor, heute kaum etwas von dem Eintopf zu sich zu nehmen, sondern nur etwas Brot und etwas Hüttenkäse zu essen, von jenem Käse, den sie schon heute Mittag genossen hatte und der in jenem feuchtem Leinen in einem der vielen Schüsseln im Langhaus lagerte.

„Und wenn du schon nach den Rüben schaust, schaue mal bei den Hühnern vorbei... vielleicht können wir noch das eine oder andere Ei zum Eintopf hinzugeben."

„Mmh, Mach ich... Mutter?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn ich damit fertig bin... kann ich dann zu Olaf gehen? Er will mir zeigen, wie weit er mit seinem Boot ist."

Ihre Mutter, die beim Putzen der verschiedenen Gemüse war und auch verschiedene Kräuter vor sich zu liegen hatte, schaute auf. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als sie Helga musterte. Doch dann begann sie leicht zu grinsen.

„Ja, gut, aber sei nicht zu spät zu Haus... Vater und Tore werden bald zurückkommen und wir wollen dann zusammen essen. Und du weißt, dass er es nicht so sehr mag, wenn du dich bis spät in den Abend da draußen herumtreibst."

Helga nickte. Natürlich hatte sie nicht vor so lange bei Olaf zu bleiben... aber sie war neugierig, wie weit Olaf seit ihrem letzten Besuch vor zwei Tagen gekommen war. Vor allem, da sie ihm mit Hilfe ihrer „Eigenarten" beim Bau des Bootes geholfen hatte. Schnell lief sie in den Vorgarten, holte Karotten und einige Rüben aus dem Boden und lief so schnell wie sie konnte zum Hühnerhaus. Natürlich würde Mutter ihre Art des Hühnereier einsammeln verdammen, aber das machte ihr jetzt nichts. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hielt ihre Schüssel, in die diese Eier gesammelt werden sollten, vor sich hin. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Eier sich langsam in die Luft erhoben und ganz langsam auf sie zuschweben. Langsam, öffnete sie die Augen und sammelte vorsichtig die schwebenden Eier in die Schüssel. Plötzlich musste sie losprusten. Statt eines Ei's schwebte ihr ein ganzes Huhn entgegen, welches laut gackernd vor Angst mit den Flügeln schlug. Ihre Konzentration war nun nicht mehr gegeben und die restlichen übrig gebliebenen Eier und das Huhn stürzten zu Boden. Dem Huhn geschah natürlich nichts, doch nicht jedes Ei blieb heil. Schnell versuchte sie sich wieder zu konzentrieren um die restlichen nicht zerbrochenen Eier aufzusammeln. Die anderen... nun ja es waren ja nur wenige. Vorsichtig trug sie die Eier, die wenigen Rüben und Karotten ins Haus und stellte sie neben ihre Mutter, die gerade den großen Kessel auf das Feuer gesetzt hatte und nun das geputzte Gemüse im Kessel erhitzte.

„Schon fertig?"

„Ja, wieso?"

Ihre Mutter musterte sie eindringlich, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Du hast wieder nachgeholfen, Helga, nicht wahr!"

„Wie nachgeholfen?", fragte Helga unschuldig, obwohl sie genau wusste, was ihre Mutter damit meinte.

Ihre Mutter musterte sie noch mal, schüttelte abermals ihren Kopf. Doch anders als sonst, sagte ihre Mutter diesmal nichts dazu.

„Also, gut, dann verschwinde. Aber in drei Stunden bist du wieder hier, hast du mich verstanden, Kleines? Sonst muss ich mal ein Wörtchen mit Olafs Mutter reden."

Helga verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, welchen Ärger Olaf bekommen mochte, wenn sich ihre Mutter mit seiner Mutter über sie beide unterhielten. Den Ärger mochte sie wirklich vermeiden. Sie sammelte schnell ihr kleines Messer ein und lief dann schnell aus dem Haus. Natürlich würde sie nicht den normalen Weg zum Nachbarshof nehmen, jenen Weg der an den Hügeln vorbeiführte. Sie würde den kurzen, aber sehr anstrengenden Weg über die Hügel nehmen, allerdings so schneller beim Nachbarshof ankommen.

‚Wie weit wohl Olaf sein wird... ob er das Boot fertig hat... und wann er es im Weiher schwimmen lassen wird? Ob er mich dann mit nimmt?'

Helga lief in Gedanken versunken den schmalen Pfad den Hügel hinauf, als sie plötzlich verwundert stehen blieb. Sie wusste nicht was es war, doch irgendetwas ließ ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Sie begann sich zu schütteln, bewegte sie sich dann aber doch wieder weiter. Allerdings nun weit vorsichtiger als zuvor. Ein unheimliches Gefühl beschlich sie. Dann, als sie fast auf der Hügelspitze angelangt war, roch sie etwas. Es war ein durchdringender Geruch, den sie in ihrem späteren Leben nie mehr vergessen werden würde. Es war der Geruch von Verbranntem. Wieder blieb Helga stehen. Irgendetwas Furchtbares war geschehen. Langsam ging sie auf die Hügelspitze und schaute auf den benachbarten Hof, aus dem Flammen schlugen. Angstvoll starrte Helga auf den verwüsteten Hof. Sie konnte sehen, wie um das brennende Langhaus Menschen lagen, die sich nicht bewegten. Was mochte dort passiert sein? Ob Olaf auch dort unten liegt? Plötzlich sah sie im Sonnenlicht etwas aufblitzen. Es war etwas Helles, ein Spiegelung, als würde das Licht von einer glatten Fläche in ihre Richtung geworfen werden. Rasch schaute sie noch einmal in diese Richtung. Auf dem Weg von dem Hof Olafs zu ihrem Hof schienen sich Reiter zu befinden, Reiter, die in Kettenhemden gekleidet waren und Schilde trugen aus Metall.

‚Angelsachsen', schoss es durch ihren Kopf..

Sie hatte bisher noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen, doch Vater hatte ihr von den Menschen im Süden, in den Gebieten Wessex und Sussex erzählt. Von ihrem Aussehen, ihrer Lebensart und auch von ihren Waffen. Besonders Tore war immer wieder interessiert gewesen, soviel wie möglich von Vaters Raubzügen und Kriegen zu erfahren. Vater war dabei gewesen, als der ehemalige König von Wessex, Aethelstan, seine Strafaktion gegen die verbündeten Heere von König Konstantin von Schottland, König Owen von Strathclyde und König Olaf Guthfrithson von Dublin durchführte und in Brunanburgh gesiegt hatte. Damit war das Danelaw letztendlich beseitigt worden. Auch hatte ihr Vater Edmund I, den Nachfolger Aethelstan, gesehen, der, nachdem zwischenzeitlich König Olaf Guthfrithson von Dublin Northumbrien wieder unter seine Herrschaft gebracht hatte, nach dessen Tod dieses wieder zurückerobert hatte. So lebten sie in einem unsicheren Gebiet, das stets an den Rändern der Königreiche lag. Mit der Thronbesteigung Erik Blodox als König von York und der zwischenzeitigen Duldung von König Eadred von Wessex hatte Vater geglaubt, dass endlich Frieden einkehren würde, doch scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Doch warum kamen die Angelsachsen hierher? Was wollten sie von den Thorwidsons und von Ihnen, den Hufflepuffs?

‚Ich muss Vater informieren', stellte Helga fest. Er würde verhindern, dass die Angelsachsen ihren Hof überrannten und ihr und ihrer Mutter etwas antaten.

‚Das würden sie nicht wagen. Vater verjagt sie ganz bestimmt!', sagte sich Helga und lief so schnell sie konnte in Richtung der südlichen Felder, dorthin wo Vater mit Tore ihre Schafe und Lämmer hingetrieben hatten. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, wobei sie überhaupt nicht bemerkte, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzte. Wie durch eine unsichtbare Kraft bogen sich Pflanzen und Büsche zur Seite, um Helga durchzulassen. Kein Ast streifte sie, kein Blatt berührte sie, ja kein Grashalm stellte sich ihr in den Weg. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie schon recht bald zu den südlichen Feldern kam und aus dem Wald lief, um auf ihren Vater und Tore zu treffen. Sie konnte bereits Stimmen hören, von denen eine die ihres Vaters zu sein schien. Plötzlich und so ganz überraschend stolperte Helga über etwas und fiel hin. Sie fluchte laut auf, ehe sie sich aufrappelte und nachsah, über was sie da eben gestolpert war.

„Tore?... Tore? Was machst du hier? Warum liegst du so faul hier in der Sonne? Wo..."

Helga stockte, als sie plötzlich wahrnahm, dass aus dem Rücken ihres älteren Bruders zwei lange Pfeile ragten, die so unwirklich in seinem Körper steckten.

„Aber... Tore? Wo ist Vater?", sagte Helga erschrocken zu sich selbst. Dann hörte sie plötzlich einen Schmerzenschrei, der deutlich ihrem Vater gehörte. Ein kalter Schauer rannte ihr den Rücken herab. Sie ging erschrocken weiter und stand im nächsten Moment auf einer kleinen Lichtung, auf der mehr als sechs Männer in Kettenhemden um einen an einem Baumstamm liegenden Mann befanden und diesen mit irgendwelchen spitzen Gegenständen traktierten.

„Sag uns, wo ist es! Wir wissen, dass du es haben musst. Wo? Du kannst nicht entkommen. Du kannst auch nicht verhindern, dass wir es finden. Du kannst uns nur die Mühen des Suchens erleichtern... und dir das Sterben!"

„Vater?", fragte Helga vorsichtig und schaute ängstlich die Männer an.

Überrascht drehten sich die Männer um... und Helga erschrak. Sie riss ihren Mund und schrie laut auf, ehe sie mit weit geöffneten Augen die Männer anstarrte. Ihr Erschrecken lag nicht nur daran, dass der Liegende ihr Vater war, voller Blut. Seine Arme hingen schlaff herunter, gebrochen und verbogen. Auch seine Beine standen merkwürdig ab. Er schaute auf Helga und auch seine Augen hatten sich angstvoll geweitet. Doch Helga nahm noch mehr wahr. Fünf der sechs Bewaffneten schienen normale Männer zu sein, Angelsachsen zwar, aber sie waren es nicht, die Helga einen weiteren Schrecken in ihre Glieder jagen ließ. Es war ihr Anführer, jener, der sich als letzter zu Helga umgedreht hatte und sie mit wissendem Blick ansah. Er schien von edlerer Herkunft zu sein, denn er trug unter seinem Kettenhemd weitaus wertvollere Kleidung als die anderen Bewaffneten. Zudem prangte ein Zeichen auf seiner Brust, ein Wolfskopf, der böse daherstarrte und dabei seine Zähne fletschte. Irgendwie schien dieser Kopf lebendig zu sein. Aber das Grausamste an diesem Mann war sein Gesicht. Einst mochte es schön gewesen sein, doch ein fürchterlicher Schwerthieb hatte es verunstaltet. Das eine Auge war weiß und blind, während das andere tiefschwarz war und Helga interessiert, aber böse musterte. Vom Auge bis zum Mund verlief eine tiefe Narbe, die einen zu fleischigen Mund entsetzlich verstellte.

„Nun, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte der Mann mit einer ruhigen, aber kalten Stimme.

Helga starrte den Mann an... und dann, wäre es, nicht nur das Aussehen des Mannes und die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater zu Füßen dessen lag, nicht schon fürchterlich genug, merkte sie, dass dieser Mann ebenfalls Fähigkeiten besaß, die den ihren gleich waren.

„Ich nehme an deine Tochter, Nordmann? Nun, Männer, vielleicht redet er dann besser, wenn wir ihm drohen ihr etwas anzutun!"

„Helga... Helga lauf weg, lauf so schnell..."

Zu mehr kam ihr Vater nicht, denn der Absatz des Lederstiefels des bösartigen Mannes bohrte sich in den Arm ihres Vaters, so dass dieser vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

„Holt sie euch!", rief der Einäugige, als sich Helga umdrehte. Sofort liefen ihr zwei der fünf anderen Bewaffneten entgegen, doch war sie sofort nach dem Ausruf ihres Vaters zurück in den Wald gelaufen. Fluchend versuchten die Männer Helga einzuholen, doch wieder schien ihre Kräfte ihr den Weg zu öffnen, während die Männer mit zurückfedernden Ästen und aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Wurzeln zu kämpfen hatten. Helga rannte. Sie wusste nicht, wohin? Irgendwohin. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr gesagt, dass sie schnell weglaufen sollte... und sie tat das, was ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte. Aber dennoch... sie war bei weitem nicht so schnell. Mit einem Satz stürzte sich einer der beiden Bewaffneten auf sie. Sein Gewicht drückte ihr fast die restliche Luft aus ihren Lungen, als er sie so zu Boden drückte. Doch irgendwie kam sie wieder frei, rappelte sich wieder auf, zog ihr kleines Messer und versuchte den beiden zu entkommen. Doch ehe sie wahrnehmen konnte, wo der zweite der Verfolger war, stand dieser mit gezogenem Kurzschwert vor ihr.

„Du wirst nicht entkommen, Kleine. Also, lass deinen Zahnstocher fallen und komm lieber mit, vielleicht kannst du deinen Vater ja noch retten.", meinte er mit einer gehässigen Stimme. Helga wusste, dass der Mann log. Sie hob ihr Messer und warf es...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Festung Bodmin, Cornwall, Sommer 954 n.Chr_

„Habt Ihr schon Nachricht von Corric erhalten, Solmen?", fragte der dicke Mann, der sich gerade mit seinen mit Ringen behangende Hand eine weitere Wachtel nahm und dieser ein Bein ausriss.

„Bisher noch nicht, Bischof Aelfnoth, bisher noch nicht. Es ist schwierig, sich von dem Hauptheers Eadreds zu entfernen. Doch ich vertraue da ganz auf Corric's Fähigkeiten. Bisher hat er mich noch nie enttäuscht. Er wird das Schwert Hrunting, welches einst Hunfrid dem Beowulf gab, um Grindels Mutter zu erschlagen, dort finden und es Eadwig und unseren Bundeskameraden bringen. Mit ihm wird er sich gegenüber Eadred behaupten.", meinte sein Gegenüber, der auf der anderen Seite des Langtisches saß und sich gerade Wein durch einen Hauselfen eingießen ließ. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten den dicken Buschof aufmerksam, während er dann mit seiner feingegliederten Hand den Weinkrug zu seinem Mund führte.

„Hoffen wir's, hoffentlich. Dunstans Macht wird immer größer. Ich habe keine Lust von diesem Möchtegernzauberer aus dieser unreinen Sippe und seinen benedictinischen Ideen irgendwann aus dem Amt geworfen zu werden. Hätten wir auf ihn doch damals stärker geachtet und unseren Komplott gegen ihn besser vorbereitet. Konnten wir ahnen, dass er zu Bischof Aelfheah flieht, als wir ihn mit unserer Intrige inhaftierten und er sich so vom Hof entfernen ließ? Nein... und dass er damals dann Edmund sogar vor diesem Drachen rettete und er somit Dunstan wieder am Hof willkommen hieß?"

Bischof Aelfnoth von Sherbourne schüttelte seinen massigen Kopf. Seine blassen Augen zuckten nervös. Abermals biss er in ein Wachtelbein, ehe er es auf seinen Teller warf.

„Ich hatte euch immer schon gewarnt, unsere Feinde zu unterschätzen, mein lieber Bischof. Ich kann mich noch deutlich daran erinnern, dass ihr es wart, der sich davon viel versprach, dass Aelfheah ihn in Winchester aufnahm und ihn drängte Mönch zu werden. ‚Man hat ihn dann unter Kontrolle'. Wart Ihr dies nicht, der im Bund dies propagierte? Aber ich wusste schon immer, dass er uns Schwierigkeiten machen wird. Kein Wunder... sein adliger Vater lebte im Westen des Landes."

„So wie Ihr, Solmen Slytherin, so wie Ihr."

Die Augen des dunkleren Mannes wurden schmal, sein schmaler Mund schien nur noch ein Strich zu sein, während er mit seiner Hand über den kurzgestutzten schwarzen Bart fuhr, der sein markantes Kinn umrahmte. Ehe er in einem eisigen Ton weitersprach, musterte er sein Gegenüber deutlich, worauf dieser ängstlich zu essen aufhörte.

„Dunstan ist kein Cornischer. Er stammt aus Galstonbury, Bischof, nicht aus Cornwall, nicht aus Bodmin. Dort, wo leider unser letzter König starb, sonst müssten wir nicht diese Herrschaft von Wessex über uns ertragen. Ich brauche euch nur daran zu erinnern, wie König Aethelstan uns unterjochte. Aber, das wisst Ihr ja."

Aelfnoth nickte unsicher. Man merkte ihm deutlich an, mit welchem Respekt er Solmen Slytherin, einen der vier Ratsherrn des Bundes, betrachtete. Schnell versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nun... was habt Ihr noch aus dem Feldlager Ealfreds erfahren? Wird er das Königreich York angreifen?"

Sein Gegenüber nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und darauf antwortete.

„Nun... es wird wohl zu einer Schlacht kommen. Erik Blutaxt wird mit Sicherheit sich nicht wieder unterwerfen. Zudem ist unser König ein Verbündeter von Hakoon von Norwegen. Und warum Hakoon Erik hasst, dass brauche ich wohl nicht zu erklären. Aber für uns ist diese Aktion Eadreds nun wirklich nicht von Bedeutung... außer vielleicht, dass dieser Erzbischof von York verjagt werden wird und wir einen ihrer Günstlinge dort einsetzen können. Die Macht des Bundes wird dann auch im Norden mehr gefestigt werden."

„Und was macht euer Sohn Balstan?", setzte Aelfnoth nach.

„Nun, er ist ein Thegn des Königs... und streitet für unsere Sache. Zudem wird er von Corric ausgebildet. Doch sagt mir... wann werdet ihr Salazar in euren Dienst nehmen? Er ist nun fünfzehn... und stellt mir ein wenig zu offen meinen Bediensteten nach. Zudem... ihr wisst von seiner enormen Gabe und seinen Fähigkeiten. Sein Wissensdurst ist immens und wird eigentlich nur von seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit übertroffen. Allerdings braucht er eine harte Hand... also, wo gedenkt ihr ihn weiter fördern zu können?"

„Ihr wollt ihn wirklich nicht weiter hier fördern?"

„Balstan ist der Erbe meines Titels. Salazar wird nicht mein Erbe antreten... auch wenn er die Macht und die Fähigkeit dazu hätte. Aber, nein... er muss woanders lernen, um für unsere Sache noch besser vorbereitet zu sein. Wir wollen doch alle, dass eines Tages ein Bundesmitglied König von England sein soll... ein Mensch, der die Fähigkeiten besitzt, wie wir sie besitzen. Kein Unfähiger, kein Unreiner, kein Bastard oder kein Bundesmitglied soll noch weiter diesen Thron innehaben, den einst Arthur innehatte. Und der uns endlich von dieser Plage der Dänen befreit."

Aelfnoth verzog seinen Mund, als hätte er auf etwas Saures gebissen.

„Nordmänner, möglichst noch Heiden!", murmelte er und schüttelte sich, "wären sie doch damals, als sie erstmals den Boden Englands betraten, damals als sie das Kloster Lindisfarne dem Boden gleich machten, alle in der See ertrunken."

„Gott sei Dank, vernichtet Eadred nun die letzten möglichen Nester dieser Barbaren im Norden. Doch leider sind schon viele Dänen treue Untertanen Eadreds... und Christen. Es wird schwer diese auszumerzen", erwiderte Solmen.

Dann schaute er sich um.

„Wewe, mehr Wein für mich und meinen Gast!"

Aus einer der dunklen Ecken des großen Raumes kam der Hauself hervor, der sogleich seinen Kopf gegen den Boden presste.

„Sehr wohl, Herr, Sir. Ich bringe sofort welchen, Herr, Sir."

Dann, von einem auf den anderen Moment hatte er einen großen Weinkrug in der Hand und schüttete erst dem Bischof, dann Solmen Slytherin ihren Krug voll mit verwässertem Wein.

„Pass doch auf, du Nichtsnutz. Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du den Krug nicht ganz voll machen sollst. Ach, verschwinde!"

„Ja, Herr, Sir, sogleich!", meinte Wewe unterwürfig und zog sich sogleich zurück.

„Nutzlose magische Wesen. Zu nichts zu Gute. Ich musste schon letzte Woche, zwei dieser Dinger töten lassen, weil sie nicht richtig ihren Dienst verrichtet hatten. Sie hatten doch glatt vergessen, mein Bett richtig anzuwärmen", erwiderte Aelfnoth angewidert.

„Nun... bei mir wissen sie, dass ich sie aus dem Dienst entlassen würde, wenn sie nicht spurten. Und eine Entlassung bedeutet, dass sie meinen Hof verlassen müssten. Seit dem sie dies wissen, gibt es bei mir keine Dienstverweigerung."

„Und... und das ist eine Strafe?", fragte der Bischof erstaunt.

Doch Solmen lächelte.

„Wenn sie meinen Hof verlassen müssen, müssen sie durchs Moor. Und ohne Kenntnisse der Gefahren dort und ohne mein Wohlwollen... kommt dort keiner heraus!"

Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln nahm sich Solmen von Slytherin einen weiteren Schluck des Weines und genoss den wissenden Blick seines Gastes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

„Abbas Dunstan?"

Dunstan blickte auf. Hatte er gerade seinen Namen gehört? War es wieder Zeit, in Buße sein Abendmahl einzunehmen... und hatte er dieses wieder vergessen, da er sich diesen antiken Texten aus Griechenland gewidmet hatte? Als Abt von Glastonbury war es auf keinen Fall gut, dass er immer wieder fast zu spät zu den einzelnen Gebeten kam.

„Abbas Dunstan?"

„Hier!", ließ Dunstan hinter seinen Büchern verlauten und streckte seinen Kopf hervor.

„Ah, dort seid Ihr...die Delegation aus Winchester ist eingetroffen, Abbas. Sie bringen zudem den neuen Bibliothekar und seine... Schülerin mit."

Dunstan nickte und wischte sich mit seiner Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn, wobei er die wenigen Haare, die er noch auf seinem Kopf besaß, noch mehr in Unordnung brachte.

‚Endlich', dachte er zufrieden. Seitdem im letzten Winter der alte Wulfnar, ihr Bibliothekar, verstorben war, hatte er diese Tätigkeit mit übernommen. Doch da auch andere Tätigkeiten in der Abtei von Glastonbury angefallen waren... und Dunstan sich auch noch um nicht wenige Belange am Hof Eadred in Winchester hatte kümmern müssen, sah es in der Bibliothek ein wenig wüst aus. Zum Leidwesen einiger Schüler von Glastonbury. Doch insgesamt konnte Dunstan mit der Lage ganz zufrieden sein. Seine Abtei hatte er nach seinen Ideen und Möglichkeiten umgewandelt. Sie war nun mehr eine Schule als ein strenges Kloster, wobei natürlich das Klosterleben immer noch den ersten Platz einnahm. Dennoch wurden die Schüler zum ersten Mal genügend ausgebildet... in der Heilkunde, in den alten antiken Schriften, im Anbau von Obst und Getreide, in der Malerei und dem Erlernen von Musik... und in der Magie, sofern der Schüler über entsprechende Fähigkeiten besaß. Doch die Magie wurde nur im christlichen Sinne benutzt. Sie wurde nie gegen einen Menschen gerichtet und sollte nie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil genutzt werden. Jeder Zauber musste sich genau nach bestimmten Maßnahmen richten, die das Klosterleben ihnen gab. Schüler, die gegen die Regeln verstießen, mussten Buße tun, bei Wasser und Brot.

Dunstan schlug das Buch zu und räumte auch die Informationen des Königs beiseite, die dieser Dunstan zugesandt hatte. Der junge König hatte sich schon recht bald nach seiner Krönung Dunstans Rat gesichert. Und damit vielen ostanglischen und ostsächsischen Adligen entsprochen. Doch noch war die Front der Gegner Dunstans groß genug. Und diese nicht nur in den Reihen der Fürsten und Adligen. Mit seinen reinen benedictinischen Überlegungen einer Kirche, war er bei einigen der Kirchenfürsten, die sich nun mehr als weltliche Machthaber fühlten, unangenehm aufgefallen. Das diese die päpstliche Autorität hinter sich wussten, auch wenn der augenblickliche Papst Agapitus II gerade ein wenig gegen die Strömung der Kirche einschritt, war für Dunstan und sein Orden nicht gerade günstig. Schon einmal war Dunstan durch seine Praktiken mit der Magie unangenehm aufgefallen und angeklagt worden. Deshalb verbarg Dunstan gern die Bücher, in denen von Magie die Rede war. Oder unterrichte die magisch-fähigen Schüler gesondert, ohne dass dies die Öffentlichkeit mitbekam.

‚Ob der neue Bibliothekar ebenso einfühlsam war, wie der alte?', fragte sich Dunstan. Dunstan dachte über den alten und gebrechlichen Wulfnar nach, der sich oft den Wünschen Dunstan gebeugt hatte und viele Bücher, auch ketzerische, nach Glastonbury gebracht hatte. Schnell schloss Dunstan das letzte Buch, ordnete sein Robe, wie auch sein Haar und ging der Delegation entgegen.

„Ah, Bruder Bethelm, es ist schön Euch hier wieder zu sehen. Was macht unser lieber ehrenwerte Freund, Erzbischof Odo. Bereitet die Gicht ihm immer noch solch große Schmerzen?"

Der Bruder, dessen Gesicht stets vergnügt zu sein schien und nie sein Alter offenbarte, grinste Dunstan an.

„Oh, Abbas Dunstan, schön Sie zu sehen. Sie sind uns doch nicht böse, wenn wir bei einem Schluck Wasser das Weitere besprechen könnten. Die Straßen nach Glastonbury sind staubig und trocken. Der Sommer ist in diesem Jahr wieder mal extrem...", sagte der hagere Mann, den Dunstan angesprochen hatte und der sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung schlug. „Doch zunächst möchte ich Ihnen meine Begleitung vorstellen, lieber Abbas. Das ist Bruder Flaewig, Ihr neuer Bibliothekar. Er kommt aus dem hohen Norden, dem Kloster Jarrow, aus Northumbrien. Und dies ist seine Schülerin."

„Nun, dann habt Ihr ja einen weiten Weg hinter euch, lieber Bruder Flaewig!"

Der ältere Mann, den Bethelm vorgestellt hatte, nickte kurz und angebunden. Auch er hatte sich seine Kleidung ausgeschüttelt und musterte nun Dunstan argwöhnisch. Anders als Berthelms Kleidung und auch die von Dunstan wirkte seine Robe steif und sehr korrekt.

‚Was er wohl von mir gehört haben muss?', fragte sich Dunstan, wobei ihm ein kleines Lächeln über den Mund zog, dass ihm Grübchen in sein Gesicht zauberte.

„Bruder Wilhelm, würdet Ihr unseren Gästen und Neubewohnern des Klosters ihre zukünftigen Schlafplätze und Zellen zeigen, so dass sie sich ein wenig frisch machen können, ehe ich ihnen das Kloster und seine anliegenden Ländereien zeigen würde. Zudem möchte ich natürlich nicht versäumen, den Bruder und seine Schülerin bei unserm Abendgebet den anderen Insassen des Klosters begrüßen zu können. Ach... und wenn ihr so gütig sein könntet, dem lieben Bruder Bethelm ein kühles Wasser... mit einem Spritzer von unserem wundervollem Apfelmost zu geben."

„Aber natürlich, Abbas Dunstan", sagte Bruder Wilhelm, der hinter seinem Abt stand und dabei war, einige andere Brüder zum Gepäck des Bibliothekars zu derigieren. Wiederum mit einem Nicken zu seinem neuen Abt, folgte Bruder Flaewig Bethelm und Wilhelm.

‚Er scheint kein Mensch großer Worte zu sein', sagte sich Dunstan. Doch eigentlich war dies ihm egal. Es war wichtig, dass seine Arbeit dem Kloster helfen würde... nicht seine Worte. Dunstan drehte sich um, als er im Augenwinkel sah, wie sich das junge Mädchen umsah.

„Hallo?"

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Abbas Dunstan... ich wollte Sie nicht stören. Können Sie mir vielleicht den Weg zu Bibliothek zeigen?"

„Aber sicher doch... wir kennen uns noch nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ich bin eben erst angekommen... ich bin die Schülerin von Bruder Flaewig."

„Ah!"

Dunstan musterte die junge Nonne, die trotz ihres Habbits irgendwie elegant wirkte. Ihr Gesicht war klassisch antik... sie besaß eine grade längliche Nase, ein feines schmal geschnittes Gesicht und wache Augen. Diese sogen fast die Umgebung in sich hinein. Das bemerkenswerte allerdings war das leichte Lächeln auf dem Mund des jungen Mädchens, dass sie so freundlich erscheinen ließ.

„Nun, ich hoffe Ihr Lehrer wird Ihnen böse sein, wenn ich den Weg zur Bibliothek vor ihm zeigen werde.", erwiderte Dunstan freundlich und strich dabei gedankenlos durch seinen schon fast grauen Bart, der trotz seiner Länge oft in alle Richtung zeigte.

„Oh, nein, er kennt mich schon lange und weiß, dass ich es nicht aushalten würde, wenn ich nicht die Bücher und Texte, die wir ordnen müssen, schon gesehen habe. Er hält mich manchmal zwar für neunmalklug und etwas überheblich, aber er weiß, was er an mir hat", sagte das junge Mädchen und lächelte abermals.

„Nun, dann kommt, Schwester... oh, ich weiß noch gar nicht wie Ihr heißt?"

„Rowena, Abbas... Rowena von Ravenclaw"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy: **Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich nicht gleich benachrichtigt habe. Soll nicht mehr vorkommen. Doch spätestens nach dem ersten richtigen Kapitel hätte ich dich auf jeden Fall informiert. Ich möchte doch nicht meine „Stammreviewerin" verärgern. So, wie es aussieht, werde ich immer wieder mal den Bezug zur „heutigen" Zeit bringen... so dass Hermione ein Nebenabenteuer mit Ron und Harry erlebt, was durch die Informationen, die diese Geschichte ihnen gibt, erklärt werden wird. Natürlich war das Gesagte von Helga mehr ein Einstieg in die Geschichte, denn man kann nicht alles im Tagebuchstil erklären. Aber auch hier werden einzelne übergehende Zeiten in dieser Form beschrieben werden. Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel gefällt dir gut und hoffe weiterhin, dass es so interessant war, dass man es gerne weiterliest.

**Nell : **Eigentlich dürften es noch nicht so viel Fragen sein... Die müssten nun schon eher in diesem Kapitel kommen. Aber mit einigen Erklärungen und Andeutungen habe ich schon einen bestimmten Weg vorgezeichnet. Für den Prolog mache ich natürlich noch keine Zusammenfassung, aber vom Kapitel 1 an werde ich eine Zusammenfassung schrieben. Informationen sind natürlich auch wieder dabei... habe ja in den letzten beiden Wochen ja ausgiebig „gegoogelt" +gg+. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du den Prolog gleich gelesen hast und hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen.

**Alfiri: **Herzlichen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel entspricht auch deinem Geschmack und hoffe, dass du die Geschichte gerne weiterliest. Hermione wird einiges über die Gründer Hogwarts erfahren... über ihr Leben, ihr Zusammenkommen, ihren Kampf gegen ihre Gegner, dem Ausweichen nach Schottland, dem Gründen der Schule und schließlich auch dem Zwist Slytherin gegen die anderen drei. Und Hermione, Ron und Harry werden einiges an Gefahren erfahren, die noch in ihrer Schule lauern. Viel Spaß weiterhin bei der Geschichte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Auch bei dieser Geschichte gebe ich wieder viele Informationen zum Nachlesen an. Heute will ich diese ein wenig zeitlich ordnen:

1. Der Angriff der Wikinger auf das Kloster Lindisfarne

Dies war der erste Angriff der Nordmänner, die sich selbst Wäranger ( Wikinger ) nannten, auf ein Kloster oder einen Ort in England. Dieser Angriff, der 793 n.Chr. ereignete, löste einen Aufschrei in der christlichen Welt aus. Norwegische Wikinger hatten das von irischen Mönchen erbaute Kloster Lindisfarne, an der Grenze zwischen England und Schottland gelegen, überfallen. Die Seefahrer von ein paar Drachenschiffen waren an Land gestürmt, hatten den Mönchen die Kleider vom Leibe gerissen, das Steinkreuz des Bischofs Ethelwold umgestoßen, alle Klosterschätze geraubt, das Vieh geschlachtet und das Fleisch an Bord gebracht. Wer sich nicht männlich wehrte, wurde niedergeschlagen. Dann verschwanden sie ebenso plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren. Dies war einer der beliebtesten Arten der Kriegsführung der Wikinger. Und mit dem Angriff 793 n.Chr. setzt in ganz Europa die ersten Angriffswelle der Wikinger ein. Warum die Wikinger dies etwa bis zum Jahre 1100 taten, ist nicht ganz geklärt. Behauptungen, dass es eine Bevölkerungsexplosion in Norwegen, Schweden und Dänemark stattgefunden haben sollen, sind nicht belegt. Eher das in den skandinavischen Staaten zu dieser Zeit gültige Rechtssystem dazu führten, dass Söhne, die nichts von ihren Eltern erben würden, sich aufmachten, woanders ihren Ruhm und ihren Reichtum zu erringen. Behilflich dabei war die Revolution in der Segeltechnik, denn durch die Art ihrer Schiffe konnten sie nun ganz Europa... und wie wir heute wissen, auch Amerika erobern.

2. Das Danelaw

850 n. Chr. überwinterten zum ersten Mal auf der Themseinsel Thanet dänische Wikinger, nachdem sie London und Canterbury geplündert hatten.  
Schon bald begannen die ersten Dänen in England zu siedeln und dort neue Stützpunkte zu bilden. Von dort aus zerstörten sie langsam die Heptarchie  
Englands, dass heißt den Bund der sieben Königreiche. Schließlich wurden sie einzig allein von König Alfred dem Grossen, dem König der  
Westsachsen ( Wessex ) 878 n. Chr. bei Edington geschlagen. Mit dem Vertrag von Wedmore zwang Alfred den damaligen dänischen König

Guthrum, den Wikinger, dazu nicht nur London an die Angelsachsen zurückzugeben, sondern auch zum christlichen Glauben zu konvertieren. 886 n. Chr. kam es schließlich zu einer Grenzziehung zwischen einem angelsächischen Teil Englands und einem dänischen Teil, zu dem Northumberland und ein Großteil von Mittelengland und Ostanglien, also grob gesagt der Norden und nördliche Osten des heutigen England gehörten. In diesem Gebiet galt dänisches Gesetz und es wurden dänische Gebräuche gepflegt, die diese Wikinger eingeführt hatten. Erst 924 wurde das Gebiet von König Edward zurückerobert und eingegliedert, da große Teile des Heeres der Wikinger England verlassen hatten. König Edward konnte sich somit nicht nur König von Wessex, sondern König von England nennen.

3. Die Strafexpedition von König Aethelstan

Nachdem König Aethelstan, Sohn König Edwards, Schottland und Strathclyde ( das heutige Südwest-Schottland) durch Heirat und Eroberung in sein Reich eingliedern konnte, kam es in den Gebieten der Schotten immer wieder zu Aufständen gegen die Angelsachsen. 937 n. Chr. stieß König Aethelstan bis zum Dunotter vor und vertrieb das schottische Heer. Doch abermals, mit Hilfe der irischen Dänen unter Olaf Guthfrithson griff ein Heer König Konstantins von Schottland Aethelstan an. Mit niederschmetternden Ergebnis. Aethelstan und sein Bruder Edmund, König von Mercien, konnten sich der Übermacht des gegnerischen Heeres behaupten und vernichteten dieses. Konstantin II verzichtete darauf auf seinen Thron und wurde

Abt der Celi De in St. Andrews. Aethelstan konnte aber Schottland nicht mehr unter seine Oberhoheit stellen; er verlor die entscheidende Schlacht gegen den Nachfolger Konstantins, Malcolm I. Mit dem Tod Aethelstan konnten die Angelsachsen die nördlichen Gebiete zudem nicht mehr halten, sie fielen schließlich den Dänen wieder in die Hände. Erst 944 n.Chr. konnte Edmund den Norden wieder befreien, in dem er ein Bündnis mit den Schotten einging.

4. Erik Blutaxt (Blodox)

Der grimmige Beiname kam nicht von ungefähr: Erik Blutaxt, Sohn des norwegischen Königs Harald Schönhaar, tötete mehrere seiner Brüder, die ihm  
beim Aufstieg zur Macht im Weg standen. Gleichwohl konnte er sich nach dem Tod seines Vaters in Norwegen nicht halten und musste nach England  
fliehen, wo er 948 König von Northumbrien mit Sitz in York wurde. Seine Herrschaft dort bleibt nicht angefochten, er wurde vertrieben, 952 erneut  
zum König gewählt, dann von König Ealdred von Wessex geduldet, 954 abermals vertrieben und verlor im selben Jahr in der Schlacht von Stainmore (Westmoreland) sein Leben. Eriks Andenken verherrlicht ein Preisgedicht, das nach Überlieferung seine Witwe Gunnhield anfertigen ließ. Es schildert  
den Einzug des gefallenen Helden, in Walhall und seine Begrüßung durch die mythischen Helden Sigmaund und Sinfjötli.

5. St. Dunstan von Glastonbury- Die Zeit von 909 bis 954

Erzbischof von Canterbury

um 909 bei Glastonbury

19. Mai 988 in Canterbury

Hier zur wirklichen Gesichte von St. Dunstan von Glastonbury:

Dunstan, dessen Vater Heorstan ein Thegn des König Aethelstan und zusätzlich mit Hof verwandt war, wuchs bei irischen Mönchen auf. Schon bei seiner Geburt soll es zu Wundern gekommen sein. Während in der Nacht bei seiner Geburt gingen plötzlich alle Lichter aus und konnten nicht wieder entfacht werden. Allein die Kerze, die seine Mutter in den Händen hielt, entflammte sich von selbst. Eine schwere Krankheit bewog ihn 923 zum Eintritt ins Benediktinerkloster von Glastonbury. Hier erhielt Dunstan auch die Tonsur, blieb aber zunächst ein Kleriker. Als er zum Hofe Aethelstan gerufen wurde, gelang es ihm durch seine Gelehrtheit die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs zu gewinnen. Voller Neid wurde Dunstan von seinen Feinden okkulter Praktiken und der Betreibung von Magie beschuldigt und gefangengenommen. Abermals durch ein Wunder entkam Dunstan und floh daraufhin nach Winchester zu Bischof Aelfheah, dem Kahlen, der ihn drängte, Mönch zu werden. Aufgrund einer Blutvergiftung, die ihn fast das Leben kostete, nahm er den Ruf des Klosters an und wurde Mönch. Dies alles geschah um das Jahr 935. Erst mit Edmund, Halbbruder und Nachfolger Aethelstans auf dem englischen Thron, kam Dunstan wieder an den Hof. Durch einen sehr freundschaftlichen Kontakt zu der Nichte Aethelstans, Aethelflaed, deren Berater er bald wurde, nahm sein Einfluss auf den Hof wieder zu. Zwar zwangen ihn die alten Feinde wieder kurzzeitig den Hof zu verlassen, aber er musste sich nicht mehr vor ihnen verstecken. Als Edmund bei einer Jagd beinahe zu Tode kam, sieht dieser in dem Zeichen, dass er noch lebt, den Grund sich mit Dunstan zu versöhnen und ihn wieder zum Hofe zu holen. Durch den Tod seines Vaters übernimmt Dunstan auch das Recht des Thegn und seine Besitztümer, die allerdings sein Bruder Wullfric an seiner Stelle führt. Er selber beginnt als Abt von Glastonbury dieses Bistum zu nach den benetikinischen Lehren zu verändern. Während der Herrschaft von König Eldred von 946 bis 955 führte Dunstan zum Teil sogar die Regierungsgeschäfte des jungen Königs. Allerdings sehr zum Unwohl einiger Kleriker, Bischöfe und vor allem einer Gruppe von Westsächsischen Adligen, die der Reformkurs Dunstans zu weit gehen. Auch die Aussöhnung mit den Dänen liegen dieser Gruppe im Auge. Dennoch versucht Dunstan das Land durch zahlreiche religiöse und politische Maßnahmen zu einen und die Autorität der Krone zu sichern.

6. Thegn

Thegn oder Thane , ist ein Anglo-sächisches Wort für einen Begleiter, einen Bediensteten, einen Halter oder einen Beamten. Er ist aber zuerst einmal  
ein militärischer Bewaffneter, der direkt dem König unterstellt wurde. Joseph Bosworth ( Anglo-Saxon Wörterbuch , neue ED durch TN Toller)  
beschreibt ein thegn als "eins, der an einem Service des Königs oder einer Königin teilnimmt, ob im Haushalt oder im Land." Der Vorläufer des thegn  
war der gesith, der Begleiter des Königs, oder großer Lord, ein Mitglied seines comitatus. Das Wort- thegn ( auf deutsch Haube) bezog sich immer  
mehr auch auf einen Adligen, der Land besass. Die Thegns waren die Eliteeinheit des Königs.

7. Cornischer

Mit den Cornischer sind die Bewohner von Cornwall gemeint. Cornwall wurde schon früh zu Wessex zugeordnet, seitdem der letzte König im 8.Jahrhundert in der Nähe des Bodmin Moores vom Pferd fiel.

Cornwall (Kornisch: Kernow, dt. auch Kornwall) ist eine Grafschaft und der südwestlichste Landesteil von Großbritannien im Landesteil England. Der heutige englische Name Cornwall ist vom angelsächsischen Namen kern-weahlas, die "westlichen Walliser" abgeleitet.

Cornwall ist eine Halbinsel, die im Osten an Devon grenzt. Grenzfluss ist der Tamar. Am westlichen Ende befindet sich Land's End. Südlichster Punkt ist Lizard Point auf der Halbinsel The Lizard. Cornwall ist seit der Altsteinzeit besiedelt. In der Jungsteinzeit immigrierten Bauern und Fischer der Megalithkultur, die Hünengräber bei Bodmin und Penwith hinterließen. Am Ende der Jungsteinzeit kamen neue Immigranten, die die Herstellung von Bechern beherrschten und die Bronzeherstellung entwickelten. Im 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr. kamen die Kelten von Osten her in das Land und brachten die Kunst der Eisenherstellung und -Bearbeitung mit. 40 n. Chr. eroberten die Römer Britannien, zahlreiche Kelten zogen sich nach Cornwall zurück, das zum Widerstandsnest wurde und von den Römern nicht eingenommen werden konnte. In der folgenden Zeit bekriegten sich die Kelten untereinander, bis sie der Sage nach von König Artus befriedet wurden. Seine Burg soll Tintagel Castle gewesen sein. Im 5. Jahrhundert begann die Christianisierung Cornwalls durch Irische, Walisische und Bretonische Missionare. Auch während der angelsächsischen Periode Englands blieb Cornwall keltisch. Deshalb blieb die Gegend immer etwas aufrührerisch, obwohl sie die Herrschaft in Wessex anerkannten.

8. Loki

Loki (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Riesen "Logi", dem Wildfeuer) ist eine Gestalt aus der germanischen Mythologie. Er ist das Kind zweier Riesen, dennoch einer der Asen. Sein Vater ist Farbauti, seine Mutter Laufey (Laubinsel) oder Nal (beide mütterlichen Namen sind erwähnt), seine Frau ist Sigyn. Durch "Schwurbrüderschaft" steht er in besonderer Beziehung zu Odin.

In seinem Trickreichtum und seiner "Gerissenheit" stellt er ein Musterexemplar des mythischen "Tricksters" dar. Er besitzt einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Strategie und nutzt diesen, um mit Intrigen und ausgefeilten Lügen seine Interessen durchzusetzen

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**_Aelfnoth_ **

(+ 956), Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelstan**

(894 +939), König von England

**_Balstan_**

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Bethelm**_

( +956 ), Kleriker in Winchester, Chronist, Beichtvater der Königsmutter Eadgifu

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl ( Ritter) Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956 König von England, Sohn Edmunds, Neffe Eadreds

**Erik Blodox**

( + 954), norwegischer König von York

**Hakoon von Norwegen**

norwegischer König, verbrachte einige Jahre im Exil am englischen Hof

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Flaewig_**

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

_**Olaf Thorwidson**_

dänischer Junge, Freund Helgas

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen**_

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Thore**_

Bruder Helgas

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins

**_Wilhelm_**

Mönch in Glastonbury, Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes

**_Wulfnar_**

(953 n.Chr) Bibliothekar von Glastonbury


	3. Ein wichtiges Zusammentreffen

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts gekommen war.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnnen mit jenen fürchterlichen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt beim Besuch ihres Freundes und Spielgenossen Olaf Thorwidsons, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter nähern. Diese sind ausgesandt worden von Solmen Slytherin, einem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, der sich gegen die Dänen und gegen die Reformer im Lande wendet. Sie wollen das Schwert Beowulfes, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen, da von diesem Schwert besondere magische Fähigkeiten ausgehen sollen. Die bewaffneten Soldaten, die den König Eadred von Wessex begleiten, der den in Northumbrien herrschenden norwegischen König Erik Blutaxt vertreiben will, töten Helgas Familie. Nur Helga kann den Häschern für kurze Zeit entkommen, doch schließlich wird sie eingeholt...

Währenddessen erhält Duncan von Glastonbury, Abt des selben Klosters, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, Besuch aus dem fernen Kloster Jarrow. Bruder Flaewig, ein Bibliothekar, soll die Stelle des gerade verstorbenen Bibliothekars in Glastonbury einnehmen. Doch nicht er, sondern seine Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw imponiert Duncan.

**2. Ein wichtiges Zusammentreffen**

_Nottinghamshire, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

Hätte der Mann nicht noch einen Schritt auf Helga zugemacht, wäre ihm wahrscheinlich nichts passiert. Doch so bohrte sich das Messer genau unter den Helmansatz in das Auge des bewaffneten Angelsachsen. Unter Stöhnen brach er zusammen. Helga zitterte vor Anstrengung, vor Angst und vor... Wut. Sie blickt auf den auf dem Boden liegenden Mann, ehe sie auf den anderen aufmerksam wurde, der sich ihr leicht keuchend näherte. Sie merkte gar nicht wie ihre Wut zunahm... eine Wut, die entstand, da ihr plötzlich wieder das Bild ihres Vaters erschien, wie jener von den Angelsachsen gequält wurde.

‚Vater!', dachte sie nur noch mit einem Kloß im Hals. Sie wusste, dass er gestorben war... gestorben war um sie, Helga, zu retten.

Die Wut nahm zu und schließlich brach sie ungezügelt hervor. Sie schaute den anderen Angelsachsen an, der sie verfolgt hatte und nahm wahr, wie er anfing, unkontrolliert zu zucken und dann ganz in der Nähe des Anderen leblos zur Erde fiel. Ungläubig starrte sie zu Boden, im Glauben, im nächsten Moment würde der eine oder der andere aufspringen und sie ergreifen. Doch keiner der beiden regte sich.

Immer noch war sie nicht fähig einen Schritt zu machen und die Wut kochte in ihr. Doch als sie abermals Stimmen hörte, die anscheinend näher kamen, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters in ihrem Kopf:

„Helga... Helga lauf weg, lauf so schnell..."

Helga drehte sich um und begann wieder zu laufen. Ihre Wut kühlte ab, je mehr ihre Beine sie voranbrachten. Sie lief nur noch ... lief und lief. Schon bald waren die Stimmen der Angelsachsen kaum mehr zu hören, obwohl sie in ihre Richtung gegangen waren. Bald hörte sie gar nichts mehr; fühlte nichts mehr. Ihre einzigste Aufgabe war das Laufen... so schnell wie es ging. Sie merkte auch jetzt nicht, das jedes Tier und jede Pflanze ihr aus dem Weg ging, kroch oder sich bewegte. Hecken, Büsche, ja ganze Bäume schlossen sich hinter Helga, so dass nach wenigen Minuten ein undurchdringlicher Wald entstand, durch den niemand hindurch konnte.

Wie lange sie gelaufen war, konnte Helga nicht sagen, nur das sie langsam immer müder wurde... und schließlich blieb sie schwer atmend stehen. Ihre Beine taten ihr weh und da sie am ganzen Körper vor Anstrengung zitterte, setzte sich sie auf einen nahen kleinen Hügel und versuchte wieder zu Luft zu kommen. Schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute sich um. Sie war auf einer kleinen Lichtung angekommen, die ein wenig mehr Licht durchließ, als der restliche Wald um sie herum. Dennoch war es dunkel, so dass sie nicht bestimmen konnte, wie spät es am Tage sein würde. Sie schaute in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war und lauschte...

Nichts, kein Laut... jedenfalls keine menschlichen Laute, denn Helga konnte einige Vögel zwitschern hören. Hier schien es für Helga so unwirklich friedlich zu sein, als wäre der Mord an ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater gerade nicht passiert. Als hätte sie nicht diese zwei Männer getötet. Noch einmal blickte sie in Richtung, woher sie gekommen war, als sich unerwartet ihre Augen voller Tränen füllten. Sie schob ihre Knie näher an sich heran und begann in ihr Wollkleid zu weinen, als sie sich ihrer augenblicklichen Lage erst mal gewahr wurde. Sie wusste, dass sie nun allein war... ganz allein. Ihre Eltern waren tot, ihr Bruder auch. Und das ihre Mutter auch gestorben war, daran zweifelte Helga keinen Augenblick. Diese Männer hatten ja auch sie, ein zehnjähriges Mädchen, töten wollen. Sie konnte auch nicht zu den Thorwidsons... denn sie zweifelte daran, dass auch jene noch lebten. Ihre Tränen wurden immer mehr und so weinte sie sich ihre ganze Ausweglosigkeit heraus. Schließlich, müde vom Laufen und noch mehr durch ihr Weinen, schlief sie ein.

Warum sie plötzlich aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte, wusste sie nicht. Es war deutlich dunkler geworden, die Sonne schien langsam zu verschwinden und schien unterzugehen. Einzelne kleine Insekten flogen in den letzten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen umher und glitzerten bunt. Helga horchte noch einmal... doch nichts. Sie schien in Sicherheit zu sein.

Dann plötzlich schrak sie zusammen... irgendetwas schien sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz zu suchen. Sie nahm einen nahen dicken Ast und starrte dorthin, woher sie die Laute gehört hatten.

‚Sollten die Soldaten sie gefunden haben?'

Angstvoll, mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ins Unterholz.

‚Da!'

Es war... Helga sah nun, dass es kein Mensch war... es war... ein Dachs. Normalerweise sind diese Tiere nachtaktiv. Jedenfalls wusste dies Helga von ihrem Vater, der eines Nachts einen Dachs getötet und ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte. Sie waren scheue Tiere, da sie vom Menschen, wie jedes andere Tier im Wald gejagt wurde. Dachse, so wusste Helga, hatten in vieler Hinsicht große Bedeutung für den Menschen. Vater hatte sich oft mit ihrem Fett eingerieben, als er an diesem Stechen in der Schulter litt. Zudem war Dachsfleisch sehr schmackhaft. Es war an einem dieser besonderen Feste gegessen worden.

Helga versuchte sich so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten, doch sie war keine Jägerin und so konnte sie nicht vermeiden, dass der Dachs sie bemerkte. Er starrte regungslos Helga an, als sie sich aufstand, da ihre Beine begannen einzuschlafen. Minutenlang starrte der Dachs Helga an und Helga den Dachs. Doch zur großen Überraschung von Helga, verschwand der Dachs nicht. Er senkte seinen Kopf und marschierte über die Lichtung auf sie zu, als würde Helga gar nicht anwesend sein. Nur kurz blieb er stehen, musterte sie, ehe er hinter ihr wieder im Dickicht verschwand. Helga hielt die Luft an.

‚Warum ist er nicht einfach verschwunden?'

Gut, sie wusste, das sich die Lämmer und Ziegen auf ihrem Hof besonders bei ihr wohl gefühlt hatten. Auch die Hühner hatten die eine oder andere ‚Aufmerksamkeit' Helgas ohne großes Gackern über sich ergehen lassen. Helga konnte sich zudem erinnern, dass Vater einmal gesagt hatte, dass Helga sehr gut mit den Tieren umgehen konnte, ja, dass die Tiere sich in ihrer Gegenwart sehr wohl fühlten. Auch sie mochte die Tiere... auch wenn sie ihr Fleisch aß. Doch sie selbst hatte noch nie selber einem Tier irgendwelches Leid angetan.

Jedenfalls jenen Tieren, die nicht auch ihr etwas antaten.

Sollte dieser Dachs sich nicht vor ihr gefürchtet haben, weil er wusste, dass sie ihm nichts antun konnte?

‚Vielleicht war es ja auch ein junger Dachs gewesen?', sagte sich Helga, die sich weiterhin umdrehte, um zu schauen, wohin er verschwunden war. Nach einigen Augenblicken versuchte sie ihm zu folgen. Doch kaum hatte sie ihn fast eingeholt, war er schon wieder fast verschwunden. Schließlich sah sie ihn, wie er vor einem größeren Busch wartete.

„Hallo?", rief Helga leise und bückte sich. Der Dachs schaute sie mit dunklen großen Augen an. Es schien so als würde er überlegen, ob er zu Helga gehen oder doch lieber fliehen sollte, als plötzlich das Unterholz vor ihr knackte und ein weiteres Tier durch die Büsche lief. Der Dachs machte im nächsten Moment kehrt und verschwand augenblicklich.

„Rufus, Rufus... hierher!"

Helga starrte auf einen großen grauen Hund, der dem Dachs nachjagte und ihn mit Sicherheit bekommen hätte, hätte ihm nicht Helga genau im Weg gestanden. So blieb das Tier stehen und fing laut an zu bellen, wobei dies sich eher wie ein lauter Husten anhörte.

„Rufus, was ist? Was hast du gefunden?"

Helga blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sollte dies ebenso einer jener Angelsachsen sein, die ihren Vater und ihre ganze Familie ausgelöscht hatten?

Die Büsche wurden zur Seite gedrückt und ein kleiner Mann, mit einem weißen langen Bart und einem merkwürdigen Hut auf dem Kopf erschien.

„Rufus... oh, was hast du denn da entdeckt. Komm, Rufus, lass das Mädchen sein."

Helga starrte den Mann an. Er war zwar größer als sie, doch im Vergleich zu ihrem Vater, den Thorwidson, ja selbst den Angelsachsen gegenüber, war dieser Mann klein. Er hatte ein dickliches Gesicht, vor allem seine Nase schien irgendwie im Unterschied zu seiner Körpergröße zu stehen. Konnte dies ein Wichtel sein, jene Wesen, von denen Mutter ihr erzählt hatte? Doch hatten solche Wichtel so große Hunde?

Der Hund, ein graues großes Monster, war genauso groß wie Helga und starrte diese unablässig an.

„Nun komm, Rufus, sie tut dir nichts. Nicht wahr, Mädchen?"

Sie sollte dem Hund etwas antun? Helga hatte eher Angst, dass der Hund ihr etwas antat.

„Hallo!", rief der kleine Mann dem Mädchen zu und hob freundlich die Hand.

Dies schien kein Angelsachse zu sein. Helga besah sich den Mann nun genauer. Er schien sehr einfache Kleidung zu tragen, schlicht, doch ungemein nützlich. Das einzigste was noch ungewöhnlicher war, als seine Körpergröße, war sein spitzzulaufender Hut.

„Ich heiße Richard Eriugena... und du?"

„Helga", sagte Helga und starrte den Mann weiter an.

„Ah... Helga" sagte Richard und nickte verständnisvoll, als würde damit alles gesagt sein.

„Nun, Helga, was tust du hier? Ich weiß, dass sich hier in der Gegend kein Hof befindet. Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Doch Helga schwieg, sondern schaute nur unablässig den großen grauen Hund an, der sie ebenfalls weiterhin musterte.

„Nun...", fuhr Richard fort, als er keine Antwort mehr bekam, "hast du vielleicht etwas Hunger?"

Helga wurde sich bewusst, wie hungrig sie in diesem Moment war. Sie schaute dem Mann gerade ins Gesicht und nickte heftig. Richard grinste über beide Wangen. Dies sah so lustig aus, dass auch Helga anfing zu lächeln.

„Ich habe da drüben in meinem Wagen ein wenig zu essen. Komm!"

Doch Helga starrte nur den Mann an... schon war ihr Lächeln verflogen und angstvoll blickte sie in die Richtung, in die sich der Mann aufmachen wollte.

„Du magst nicht? Wovor hast du Angst?"

Helga wich etwas zurück. Richard beobachtete sie, dann hob er die Hände.

„Nein, nein... geh nicht weg. Warte hier, ich werde etwas zu Essen holen."

Schon verschwand der Mann hinter dem Busch, so dass nur noch Rufus, sein Hund und Helga übrig blieben. Rufus schaute Helga weiterhin an, bis er sich schließlich entschloss, zu ihr zu gehen. Helga atmete tief ein, als der Hund sie schließlich berührte. Doch als er mit seinem Kopf ihre Hand anstupste, ließ sie sich nieder und begann ihn zu streicheln und zu kraulen. Schon bald legte sich Rufus neben sie und leckte ihr ihren Arm. Er schien nicht mehr das ungeheure Wesen zu sein, welches es noch vor wenigen Momenten gewesen war. Helga begann wieder zu lächeln. Es war schön, das so weiche Fell des Hundes zu streicheln. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie Richard zurückkehrte und die beiden beobachte. Plötzlich wurde Helga seiner Gegenwart gewahr und schaute erschreckt auf. Auch Rufus spitze die Ohren.

„Nein, nein, keine Angst, kleines Mädchen Helga. Derjenige den Rufus mag, mag auch ich."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

Schweigend lief Dunstan in Richtung seiner Zelle, immer noch in Gedanken an die Laudes, den morgendlichen Lob an die Kirche. Er schwelgte richtig, da das Canticum aus den Propheten, wie es in der Kirche von Rom Brauch ist, heute besonders gut vorgetragen worden war. Auch die anderen Brüder, die sich ebenso schweigend zurückzogen, waren noch von der Laudes angetan und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dunstan schaute sich um und sah plötzlich wie die junge Nonne Rowena schnell in Richtung der Bibliothek eilte. Dunstan runzelte die Stirn. Was gab es so etwas wichtiges, dass man sich so beeilen musste und weniger demütig zu seiner Arbeit kam? Verwundert darüber, dass sie fast zur Bibliothek rannte, nahm sich Dunstan vor, einen Blick in die Bibliothek zu werfen.

Beeindruckt schaute Dunstan sich um, als er die Bibliothek betrat. Lagen hier noch gestern etliche Bücher, aber auch Pergamente willkürlich herum... so war der Raum jetzt aufgeräumt und sauber. Jedes Buch war wieder an der Stelle, an der es sein sollte, jedes Pergament, dass noch nicht fertig war, lag an einem besonderen Platz. Überall waren neue Fackeln aufgestellt worden, die den einzelnen Brüdern und Schwestern einen angenehmen Einblick in die Bücher garantieren würde. Dunstan staunte. Wie hatte sie dies in solch kurzer Zeit ermöglicht? Dunstan war sich darüber im Klaren, dass dies Rowena von Ravenclaw gewesen war, die diese Ordnung hergestellt hatte und nicht Bruder Flaewig. Dieser hatte ja noch nicht mal einen Blick in die Bibliothek getan.

„Schwester Rowena?", fragte Dunstan leise, doch schien es als würde in der Bibliothek niemand anwesend zu sein. Verwundert schaute Dunstan herum. War nicht eben noch Rowena hier in die Bibliothek quasi „geflogen"?

„SCHWESTER ROWENA!"

Wieder nichts. Dunstan schaute sich weiter um, als ihm auffiel, dass eine der Türen, die zu einem anderen Leseraum ging, offen stand. Er ging zu der Tür und öffnete sie leise. Verwundert sah er, wie die junge Nonne sich über ein Buch gelehnt etwas murmelte.

„Schwester Rowena?"

Wie ein Blitz schoss die junge Nonne erschrocken herum und starrte Dunstan an.

„Oh... ähm Abbas Dunstan... mit Euch hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Ähmm... wenn Ihr Bruder Flaewig sucht, er befindet sich noch in seiner Zelle. Wie es aussieht, hat er wieder etwas Wasser in seinen Beinen..."

„Nein, nein, liebe Schwester, Euch habe ich gesucht... zum einen wollt ich Euch danken, dass Ihr die Bibliothek so schnell in einen weit aus passableren Zustand versetzt habt, als sie vorher gewesen ist."

Die Nonne schaute ob des Lobes nach unten und errötete etwas. Dunstan lächelte.

„Ihr müsst mir erzählen, wie Ihr dies in solch kurzer Zeit ermöglicht habt?"

„Nun... ja... es... also...", begann Rowena zu stottern, da ihr keine Möglichkeit einfiel, wie sie dies dem Abt von Glastonbury erzählen konnte.

Dunstan schaute sie mit schiefgehaltenem Kopf an und unterbrach die kläglichen Versuche einer Erklärung.

„Meine liebe Schwester Rowena, ich nehme an, Ihr kennt die Regeln des Benediktinerordens? Mmh... daran steht schon, dass der erste Schritt zur Demut der Gehorsam ohne zu Zögern ist. Also, wenn ich Euch bitte zu erzählen, wie Ihr dieses Wunderwerk vollbracht habt, so denke ich, dass Ihr mir dies ohne wesentliches Zögern erzählt. Und denkt daran... die Wahrheit mit Herz und Mund bekennen..."

Wieder errötete Rowena von Ravenclaw, da der Abt sie diesmal kritisiert hatte.

„Ich habe...", begann Rowena und überlegte, ob sie den Abt des Klosters ebenso wie ihren Lehrherrn ein wenig beschwindeln konnte, doch sie merkte, dass die wachen Augen Dunstans sie genau beobachteten.

„Ich habe einen... Trick angewendet, mit dem ich..."

„Einen Trick? Den müsst Ihr mir zeigen!"

Die Unterhaltung nahm unangenehme Züge für Rowena an. Sollte sie dem Abt erzählen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten benutzt hatte und durch die Kenntnisse einiger Texte in einigen Pergamentrollen einige Zauber gelernt hatte, die dieses Aufräumen in solch kurzer Zeit ermöglichte? Nur zu gut wusste sie, wie der Abt von Jarrow auf solches „üble Teufelswerk" reagiert hatte, als er einmal hinter einen Zauber von Rowena gekommen war. Ganze drei Monate hatte sie mit Wasser und Brot in ihrer Zelle „Buße" tun müssen... im Gebet versunken.. ohne auch nur ein Buch oder ein Pergament anrühren zu dürfen. Und dies war für Rowena bei Weitem die schlimmere Strafe gewesen.

„Ich bin ein wenig früher aufgestanden..."

„Das ist doch aber nicht der Trick oder?", unterbrach Dunstan sie abermals und schaute sie wieder mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an.

„Also gut... ich weiß, dass ich eine Verfehlung begannen habe, Abbas... und ich bitte Euch, bei Wasser und Brot mich zurückziehen zu dürfen."

Dunstan von Glastonbury schaute nun die junge Nonne perplex an. Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

„Ob es eine Verfehlung ist, in solch kurzer Zeit die Bibliothek aufzuräumen, mag ich nicht zu beurteilen. Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass Ihr dabei etwas Unrechtes getan habt."

„Doch, Abbas, doch. Ich weiß, ich sollte meine Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzen, denn sie sind Teufelswerk..."

„Welche Fähigkeiten... ?", fragte Dunstan nach, doch langsam dämmerte es ihm. Sollte Rowena von Ravenclaw eines der wenigen Menschen sein, die, wie er auch, Dinge tun konnten, allein mit dem Gedanken oder mit Hilfe eines Spruches? Sollte sie Magie beherrschen? Er stockte, ehe er weiterfuhr, noch ehe Rowena antworten konnte.

„Könnt Ihr Dinge verschwinden lassen...sie verändern? Besitzt ihr die Fähigkeit zur... Magie?"

Rowena schwieg. Wieder senkte sich ihr Blick. Dunstan begann leicht zu lächeln.

„Nun mein Kind. Es kommt hierbei darauf an, ob Ihr mit Euren Fähigkeiten Gutes tut; ob Ihr einen Menschen damit schadet. Wie sagen uns die Bußbücher, besonders das von Beda "Venerabilis", _er, der Augurien oder Orakel beobachtet, die falsch "Sortes Sanctorum" genannt werden, oder Weissagungen oder ähnliches äußert oder etwas mit Hilfe eines Baumes beschwört, muss Buße tun_. Habt Ihr dies getan? Habt Ihr euch an diesem Zauber... bereichert?"

„Nein.. nun ich habe zwar schon mit Hilfe eines Stabes gezaubert... es ist ja ein Teil eines Baumes.."

„Ein Teil... ja, aber es steht ganz klar in den Bußbüchern... mit Hilfe eines Baumes... also habt Ihr es?"

„Nein."

„Und warum wollt Ihr dann Buße tun. Habt Ihr dabei unreine Gedanken gehabt..."

„Nein."

„Dann, mein Kind, verstehe ich Euch nicht. Sicher, eine Buße ist immer gut, um seine Gedanken zu reinigen. Man kommt so unserem Herrn näher... aber Ihr solltet es nicht tun, weil Ihr meint, etwas Unrechtes getan zu haben."

Rowena sah Dunstan erstaunt an. Nie zuvor hatte ihr ein Geistlicher solche Worte gesagt.

„Aber der Abt von Jarrow hat gesagt, dass wäre alles..."

„Der Abt von Jarrow ist sicher ein gottesgläubiger Mann mit hohen unzweifelhaft noblen Idealen. Aber leider hat er keine Ahnung von Magie. Er weiß nicht, dass es Menschen gibt, die Fähigkeiten besitzen, die solche Dinge zulassen. Ein anderer kann eben schnell laufen, sich leicht etwas merken oder hat eine ruhige Hand. Wir...", Dunstan stockte mit Bedacht, damit dieses Wort seine Wirkung tat..., "wir haben eben solche Fähigkeiten. So solltet Ihr viel eher mir den Zauber nennen, mit dem Ihr dieses kleine „Wunderwerk" ermöglicht habt. Und noch etwas, liebe Rowena... ich glaube, Ihr solltet Euch unserer kleinen Runde von Brüdern und Schwestern anschließen, die versuchen weitere Zauber zu lernen und damit versuchen, die guten Zauber zu erkennen und die Bösen zu verdammen. Denn ein Zauber, der darauf aus ist, einen Anderen zu schädigen, muss mit einer Buße belegt werden. Und ein Zauberer, der ihn gerade anwendet, um einen anderen zu schädigen, ja ihn zu verführen, muss die volle Strafe der Kirche erleiden. Wollt Ihr mir den Gefallen tun?"

Rowena nickte nur. Immer noch war sie überrascht über die Wendung des Gespräches. Sie hätte nie und nimmer gedacht, dass Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs und einer der höchsten Kirchenführer des Landes... ein Zauberer war.

„Gut, nachdem wir dieses geklärt haben, können wir..."

„Abbas Dunstan?"

Schweratmend stürzte ein junger Bruder herein und schaute Dunstan frohgemut an. Dunstan schaute sich um und atmete tief ein.

‚Warum hatten es alle so eilig heute. Ein wenig mehr Demut wäre für alle besser'.

„Ja, Bruder... was gibt es?"

„Bruder Aethelwold ist zurück. Er hat Informationen für Sie mitgebracht... so Wichtige, dass er mich bat, euch sofort zu suchen und Euch zu ihm zu bringen."

Aethelwold war Dunstan Dekan der Abtei... und ein wichtiger Freund. Zudem besaß er Kontakte zu Gegnern des Königs und Dunstans. Kontakte zu Fürsten, die lieber einen härteren König auf dem Thron sahen, einen, den die Dänen außer Landes warfen oder sie gleich alle umbrachten. Leute, die sich am liebsten an der Kirche und vor allem an den Klöstern und ihren Schätzen bereicherten. Dunstan nickte... dies war wohl bei weitem wichtiger, als hier mit einer jungen Nonne über kleine Zauber zu sprechen.

„Ihr mögt mich entschuldigen, Schwester, aber die Pflicht ruft leider."

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung gegenüber Rowena verabschiedete sich Dunstan und verließ die Bibliothek. Noch einige Minuten schaute Rowena dem Abt nach, ehe sie sich weit frohgemuter ihren weiteren Problemen widmete.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Im Heereslager Eadreds, Nottinghamshire, Sommer 954 n.Chr_

„Was gibt etwas Neues? Habt Ihr das Schwert ?"

Solmen Slytherin schaute seinen Untergebenen Corric gespannt an. Deutlich konnte er sehen, wie Corric sich seinem Blick entzog.

„Was ist passiert?", zischte er, so dass es Corric kalt den Rücken herunterfuhr.

„Wir... wir konnten uns, wie vorgesehen, von dem Hauptheers Eadreds trennen und den Informationen, die Ihr uns gegeben habt, nachgehen..."

„Und?", fragte Solmen nach, wobei er seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkte.

„Wir gingen davon aus, dass sich der dänische Krieger, der das Schwert im letzten Kampf gegen die Angelsachsen trug, im Nordosten von Nottingham aufhalten würde... also überfielen wir dort die Höfe und suchten nach dem Schwert..."

„Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass Ihr es NICHT habt. Warum?"

Corric schluckte nervös. Obwohl der Housecarl einen guten Kopf größer war als sein Herr, der Eldorman von Slytherin, begann er leicht zu zittern.

„Weil... nun, wir fanden zwar den richtigen Krieger, aber wir stellten fest, dass er keine Magie besaß. Er war nicht fähig zu zaubern."

Solmen schüttelte den Kopf. Er war in Corrics Zelt auf und ab gelaufen, blieb allerdings nun vor Corric stehen.

„Was ist das für ein Hindernis? Gut, er konnte nicht zaubern. Dennoch hat er das Schwert Hrunting besessen. Jenes Schwert, dass so große magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Also, warum konntet Ihr das Schwert nicht in euren Besitz bringen?"

„Weil... sich die Personen, die wahrscheinlich wussten... oder es wissen, wo das Schwert ist, uns entzogen haben."

„Wie darf ich dies nun wieder verstehen?", fragte der Herr von Bodmin und Slytherin

Solmen musterte Corric genau, wobei er auf seinen Fußballen hin und herwippte. Unruhig drehte er seinen Ring, den Ring, der die Macht der Slytherins verdeutlichte, an seinem Finger herum.

„Als wir merkten, dass er zwar das Schwert geführt hatte, aber nicht wusste, wo es sich aufhielt, war es bereits zu spät. Der Hof und mit ihm seine Frau waren da schon...vernichtet. Meine Krieger hatten leider keinen Erfolg bei der Suche...", versuchte Corric Solmen den Hergang zu erklären, wobei er unsicher seine schweißnasse großen Hände zur Erklärung öffnete. Ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken, starrte Solmen Corric an. Nur an dem leichten Beben seiner schmalen Lippen konnte Corric erkennen, wie wütend und aufgebracht sein Herr war.

„Ihr wollt damit sagen, dass seine Frau eine Hexe war... und sie es war, die das Schwert besaß?"

„Jedenfalls wusste sie wohl, wo es war.", versuchte Corric zu erklären.

„Und Ihr habt sie nicht verhört, ehe eure Männer sie töteten?".

Solmen Stimme wurde noch ein wenig höher... und schien sich im nächsten Moment zu überschlagen.

„Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er, der Krieger, das Schwert bei sich hatte... oder wusste wo es war. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass seine Frau diejenige..."

„Was seit Ihr für ein Hohlkopf, Corric! Was für ein Hohlkopf...", stieß Solmen aus.

Solmen starrte den Mann an, wobei seine Augen nur noch schmale Schlitze waren und das Weiße in seinen Augen kaum mehr zu sehen war.

„Aber... aber vielleicht ist es ja noch möglich, das Schwert zu finden", beeilte sich Corric zu sagen.

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Nun... die Hexe und ihr Mann hatten zwei Kinder, einen Jungen, der kaum magische Fähigkeiten besaß und schnell starb... und ein Mädchen. Diese hatte erhebliche magische Fähigkeiten... sie muss so um acht bis 10 Jahre alt sein... jedenfalls konnte sie sich dem Zugriff meiner Männer zuerst einmal entziehen... sie tötete sogar zwei meiner Männer... leider mussten wir dann weiter, weil sonst meine Abwesenheit beim König und seinen Beratern aufgefallen wäre. Allerdings habe ich Späher ausgesandt, die nach dem Mädchen suchen...", argumentierte Corric unsicher.

„Und Ihr meint, sie könnte wissen, wo sich das Schwert aufhält?"

„Ich bin mir da ganz sicher!", beeilte sich Corric der Aussage Solmens zuzustimmen.

Solmen schwieg. Wieder begann er auf und abzulaufen, ehe er sich abrupt umdrehte und Corric anstarrte. Und wieder lief es dem Bewaffneten eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

„Ihr werdet jetzt Zweierlei tun, Corric. Zum einen werdet Ihr Nadal benachrichtigen."

„Nadal?"

Corrics heiles Auge weitete sich.

„Ja, Nadal! Er soll das Mädchen suchen. Ihr wisst wie fähig Nadal ist, jemanden zu finden. Vor allem jemanden, der magische Fähigkeiten besitzt, wie Ihr sie beschrieben habt. Ihr werdet ihn auch stets über die Nachrichten eurer Späher informieren. Egal, welche Informationen sie euch geben, Ihr gebt sie ihm weiter. Egal wie unwichtig sie sein werden, er findet vielleicht darin eher die Antwort darauf, wo das Mädchen sein könnte... und wo sich schließlich das Schwert befindet."

Corric nickte stumm, immer noch entgeistert von der Aufgabe mit Nadal in Kontakt zu treten.

„Und dann... werdet Ihr den Arzt des Königs töten."

Corrics verzog überrascht sein Gesicht.

„Den Arzt des Königs?"

„Diesen gottesgläubigen Vasallen unseres Erzbischofs Odo. Ja... wenn er nicht mehr den König behandeln kann... sondern einer von unseren Leuten auf diesem Kriegszug den König behandelt ..."

Solmen brach ab und lächelte seinen Untergebenen an.

„Ihr versteht?"

Corric nickte stumm. Einen Augenblick sahen sich beide Männer an, ehe Solmen sich wieder umdrehte.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald unter einer günstigeren Situation wieder, Corric. Es wäre jedenfalls für Eure Gesundheit und Eurer Wohl besser.", sagte Solmen mit weit leiserer Stimme.

Fast lautlos verschwand sein Lehnherr und Meister und ließ einen schweißgebadeten Untergebenen zurück.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond**: Ich hoffe, dass ich die Spannung halten kann. Nun ja, es ist schon schwierig eine Geschichte neu zu beginnen, ohne viele neue Namen mit einzubringen. Ich werde in nach diesem Kapitel ein wenig darauf eingehen. ( Vor allem weil nun weitere Personen die Bühne betreten... und noch betreten werden) . Die Bücher von Rebecca Gable kannte ich bisher nicht... aber auf deinen Anstoss habe ich mir eines besorgt. ( Allerdings noch nicht dazu gekommen es zu lesen, da mir dummerweise (gg) der 6 Band von Harry Potter dazwischen gekommen ist.). Danke für dein Review

**Nell : **Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel beantwortet ein ( ganz) wenig deine Frage. Die andere, warum Gryffindor noch nicht eingegriffen hat... nun, er kommt noch, aber ich habe ihm eine besondere Rolle zugedacht, die er in der Zukunft erfüllen wird... und deshalb kann er noch jetzt nicht eingreifen. Ich hoffe, du konntest in Ruhe die Informationen durchgelesen, obwohl deine Tochter dir nicht immer die Muse dazu gibt ( Kenn ich!) Wie alt ist sie? Danke für dein Review... ich freue mich auf das nächste.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen

Der Dachs

Aus Fabeln und Märchen bestens bekannt, ist der Dachs unverwechselbar durch seine markante schwarz-weiß gezeichnete Gesichtsmaske und seinem gedrungenen, bereitrückigen Körperbau mit den kurzen stämmigen Läufen. An den (besonders vorne) kräftigen Branten hat der Dachs je fünf Zehen mit langen Krallen, die sich im Trittsiegel dieses Sohlengängers mitsamt den nackten Ballen gut abdrücken. Obwohl er in Gestalt wie in Verhalten eher wie ein kleiner Bär wirkt, ist seine Zugehörigkeit zur Familie der Marderartigen zweifelsfrei gesichert. Der Dachs bevorzugt Laub- und Mischwälder vom Flachland bis zum Mittelgebirge, kommt aber auch in Parklandschaften vor. Für seine selbst gegrabenen Erdbaue als Wohn-, Überwinterungs-, Geburts- und Aufzuchtstätte bevorzugt er südexponierte Hänge mit schweren Böden. Der Dachs ist ein Allesfresser, der aus dem jeweiligen Angebot über Wurzeln, Pilze, Beeren und Früchten, auch alles Gefundene, was leicht erreichbar ist, wie Insekten, Schnecken, Amphibien, Gelege und Jungvögel bis zu Kleinsäugern und Aas verzehrt. Pflanzenkost kann zeitweilig einen erheblichen Anteil der Nahrung ausmachen. Sein Leibgericht sind Regenwürmer (teilweise bis über 50 der Nahrung). Hierzu durchwühlt er den Boden (er sticht) und hinterläßt dabei typische Spuren. Mitunter entwickelt er eine besondere Vorliebe für milchreifes Getreide und Mais. Dabei entsteht zum Teil erheblicher Schaden in Getreide- und Maisfeldern. Der Dachs ist überwiegend nachtaktiv und lebt gesellig in Familienverbänden mit bis zu 12 Tieren. Der (anders als beim Fuchs) stets sauber gehaltene Bau ist ein Gangsystem mit mehreren Etagen, das einen Durchmesser von 20 bis 30 Metern haben kann. Dazu zählen Zufahrtsröhre, mehrere, als Fluchtwege dienende Ausgänge und einige Luftschächte. Bis zu 5 Meter tief liegt der geräumige 60 cm hohe Kessel, der mit Gras, Laub, Moos und Farn ausgepolstert wird.

Einst hatte der Dachs in vieler Hinsicht große Bedeutung für den Menschen, heute jedoch kaum noch. Dachsfett war als Einreibung (beispielsweise gegen Rheumatismus) in mittelalterlichen und frühneuzeitlichen Apotheken ein Standardartikel. Dachsfleisch soll schmackhaft sein, kommt aber selten auf den Markt, da es oft von Trichinen durchsetzt ist. Der Pelz wird auch nicht mehr wie einst gehandelt. Dachshaare wurden einst für Bürsten und werden für hochwertige Rasierpinsel (Nassrasur) verwendet. Dachshaarpinsel finden in der Malerei Anwendung; der Maler Johannes Vermeer benutzte sie ausschließlich für seine Gemälde. Der "Dachsbart" dient als Hutschmuck des Jägers. Heute ist diese Verarbeitung selten geworden. Die Dachshaare kommen heute meist aus China, wo Dachse als Delikatessen massenhaft gezüchtet werden.

Richard Eriugena 

Eine meiner erfundenen Personen. Allerdings kommt der Name Eriugena häufiger vor ( ähnlich wie Scotus ), vor allem bei Philosophen und Religionstheoretikern. Dabei deutete der Zusatz Eriugena nur auf die Gegend hin, wo dieser Mann herkam... nämlich aus Irland.

Die Laudes 

Die Laudes sind das feierliche Morgenlob der Kirche. Ursprünglich wurden sie bei Aufgang der Sonne gesungen. Die Sonne gilt hier als Symbol für Christus, das Licht der Welt. Diese Gebetszeit ist getragen von Lyrik, Poesie und Theologie: auf die gesungenen Psalmen folgen der Hymnus - ein Lied, das die Tagzeit besingt - und das neutestamentliche Canticum, das die alttestamentliche Verheißung als in Christus erfüllt interpretiert.

Die Benediktiner 

Die Benediktiner bilden einen Orden innerhalb der römisch-katholischen Kirche, den „Ordo Sancti Benedicti". Der Orden geht auf Benedikt von Nursia ( um 480; † 547) zurück, der 529 im Kloster bei Montecassino die nach ihm benannte Regel (Regula Benedicti, Benediktsregel) aufstellte. Diese Regel basiert auf der Regula magistri eines unbekannten Autoren. Wesentliche Haltungen, die diese Regel von den Mönchen verlangt, sind Gehorsam, Schweigsamkeit, Beständigkeit und Demut. Der größte Teil des Tages ist dem gemeinsamen und persönlichen Gebet gewidmet oder wird in Stille, mit Meditation und geistiger Lektüre verbracht, daneben steht handwerkliche Arbeit im Dienste der Gemeinschaft, Essen und Schlafen. Der Tagesablauf der Mönche wird gegliedert durch das Opus Dei, den gemeinsamen Gottesdienst, der acht Offizien (Vigil, Laudes, Prim, Terz, Sext, Non, Vesper und Komplet) umfasst. Der Orden verbreitete sich im Frühmittelalter in ganz Westeuropa. Sein Einfluss erstreckte sich nicht nur auf die Christianisierung Europas, z.B. durch Bonifatius ( 673; † 754), sondern auch auf die Kultur (Obstbau, Weinbau, Schulen, Bücher). Es ist weitgehend den Benediktinern zu verdanken, dass das kulturelle Erbe der Antike in Westeuropa erhalten blieb. Sogar viele Universitäten waren ursprünglich Klosterschulen. Bis ins Hochmittelalter waren die Benediktiner der bedeutendste Orden, verloren diese Stellung aber teilweise an die im 13. Jahrhundert neu entstehenden Bettelorden.

Benediktinerregeln 

Die Benediktusregel hat europäisches Format. Sie kommt vom Montecassino, gelangt dann mit den Mönchen nach der Zerstörung des Klosters durch die Langobarden 572 nach Rom und wir hören wieder von ihr – historisch ein höchst komplexer Vorgang – um 620 im Süden Frankreichs, dann in Besancon, in Luxeuil, der Hochburg des irischen Mönchtums auf dem Festland. Zunächst findet sich die Benediktusregel als „Mischregel" noch in Verbindung mit anderen Regeln, z. B. des Caesarius, des Columban. In Angelsachsen gelangt sie schon zu Beginn des 7. Jhs. zur Alleingültigkeit, wird zur Lebensnorm von Großklöstern, die die kirchlichen und kulturellen Zentren des Landes darstellen. Von England kommt der Benediktiner Winfrid-Bonifatius (672/73-754) mit seinen Gefährten nicht nur zur Missionierung auf den Kontinent, sondern auch zur Neu-Evangelisierung. Die Abteien, die er gründet, leben nach der Benediktusregel. Die Frauen, die mit ihm kommen, sind hochgebildet und prägen in ihren Klöstern das geistige, kulturelle und zivilisatorische Gesicht ihrer Zeit mit.

**...der erste Schritt zur Demut der Gehorsam ohne zu Zögern ist**

Ist die erste Regel des 5 Kapitels ( Gehorsam ) der Benediktinerregeln.

Bußbücher 

Ein "Bußbuch" ist ein Handbuch für christliche Priester und verzeichnet verschiedene Sünden und die passende Strafe (Buße). Zauberei war eine der "Sünden,", welches die mittelalterliche Kirche verdammte. Aber konträr zu dem was viele annehmen, war die frühe Kirche nicht der tödliche Feind einer Hexe, wie sie es in den brennenden Zeiten war. Vor dem 14. Jahrhundert ließ die Kirche die Hexen und Zauberer bereuen, forderte sie auf nicht mehr zu hexen und ließ sie Buße tun. Eine Hexe, die exkommuniziert wurde (d.h. aus der Kirche ausgeschlossen) sollten alle guten Christen meiden. Aber es war extrem selten, dass die Kirche Hexen einsperrten oder töteten. Für den englischen Raum war das Bußbuch von Beda „Venerabilis" eines der wichtigsten.

Beda „Venerabilis 

Mönch, Historiker, Kirchenlehrer um 672 (oder 673) in Monkton bei Wearmouth † 26. Mai 735 im Kloster Jarrow in Sunderland.

Beda wurde mit sieben Jahren dem Abt des Benediktiner-Klosters in Wearmouth, Benedikt Biskop, zur Erziehung anvertraut. 691 wechselte er in das neugegründeten Kloster Jarrow bei Sunderland, das er wohl nie mehr verlassen hat; er wurde Diakon und 703 Priester. Er unterrichtete an der Klosterschule Grammatik, Poetik, Orthografie und Geschichtswissenschaft, die in ihren Methoden heutigen Maßstäben genügen kann.

Bedas Werk "Historia Ecclesiastica Gentis Anglorum", "Kirchengeschichte des englischen Volkes", das die Geschichte Englands von der römischen Eroberung bis 731, dem Jahr der Vollendung des Werkes, beschreibt, machte ihn berühmt. Das zentrale Thema seine Kirchengeschichte ist die Kirche als Kraft, die inmitten von Gewalt und Barbarei eine spirituelle, autoritative und kulturelle Einheit bildet. Das Werk enthält eine Vielzahl sorgfältig zusammen getragener Informationen. Seine geistige und künstlerische Qualität setzten für das europäische Mittelalter einen neuen Standard der Geschichtsschreibung. Ein Schwerpunkt der Arbeit von Beda war auch die Erforschung und Auslegung der Heiligen Schrift. Seine Schriftkommentare machten ihn in Europa berühmt. Beda schrieb etwa 40 Werke, darunter Kommentare zu Büchern der Bibel, Lebensbeschreibungen von Heiligen und den Äbten seines Klosters, sowie Bücher zur Liturgie, Rhetorik und zu Kirchenfesten. Auf dem Sterbebett vollendete er eine Übersetzung des Johannesevangeliums. Die Breite seines gelehrten Wissens gibt einen Eindruck von der umfangreichen Bibliothek, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, und von dem kulturellen Niveau, das in England zu jener Zeit erreicht wurde. Beda war der erste wissenschaftliche Theologe des Mittelalters und wurde zu einem der bekanntesten Lehrer der westliche Kirche.

Die Legende erzählt, warum er die Bezeichnung "venerabilis", "ehrwürdig" bekommen hat: als er, im hohen Alter erblindet, geführt werden musste um zu predigen, sagte ihm ein Begleiter, der ihn durch ein steiniges Tal führte, hier warte ein andächtiges Volk schweigend auf seine Predigt. Als Beda zum Schluß "in Ewigkeit" zu sagen anhob, ertönte mit lauter Stimme von den Steinen: "Amen, ehrwürdiger Vater". Als ein Kleriker nach seinem Tode die Inschrift des Grabsteins meißeln wollte, den Vers aber nicht vollenden konnte, habe er nach vielem Nachdenken und Gebet eines Morgens die von Engelshand gemeißelte fertige Inschrift vorgefunden: "Haec sunt in fossa/Bedae venerabilis ossa", "hier sind im Grabe/des Beda Venerabilis' Gebeine".

Sortes Sanctorum 

Das "sortes sanctorum" ("Losung oder Weissagungen von Heiligen") ist eine Form von Weissagung mit Hilfe eines Buches. Der Frager nahm dabei eine Bibel oder ein Buch mit Psalmen, formulierte eine Frage und öffnete dann willkürlich das Buch. Der erste gelesene Psalm sollte dann die Antwort auf die Frage ergeben.

Aethelwold 

Bischof von Winchester um 910 † 1. August 984 in Winchester.

Um 954 war Aethelwold Dekan des Klosters Glastonbury, ehe er später zum Bischof von Winchester ernannt wurde. Er war einer der bekanntesten Freunde Dunstans und ebenso wie dieser ein großer Reformer der Klöster und Kirche Englands. St. Aethelwold ( Name bedeutet, durch Adel glänzend (althochdt.)) wurde 910 als Sohn einer hoch angesehenen Familie geboren und war schon früh am Hofe Aethelstans. Dort lernte er auch Dunstan kennen, den er hoch schätzte. Aus seiner Handschrift kommen wohl die wichtigsten Reformen gegen die Korruption innerhalb der Kirche.

Puhh, wieder sehr viel Informationen für euch... ich hoffe, sie erklären einiges...

**Personen, die in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, in diesem Kapitel vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**********Aethelwold**

Dekan Glastonburys, Freund Dunstans

******_Corric_ **

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Dunstan **

Abt von Glastonbury

**Eadred **

(924 +955), König von England

**Erik Blodox **

norwegischer König von York

**_Flaewig_ **

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Nadal Lynx**_

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

_**Olaf Thorwidson**_

dänischer Junge, Freund Helgas

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Halbelf, Heiler und Barde, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_ **

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Rufus_ **

Wolfshund

**_Solmen_ **

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	4. Freund und Feind

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen fürchterlichen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt beim Besuch ihres Freundes und Spielgenossen Olaf Thorwidsons, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter nähern. Diese waren ausgesandt von Solmen Slytherin, einem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, der sich gegen die Dänen und gegen die Reformer im Lande wendet. Sie wollen das Schwert Beowulfes, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen, da von diesem Schwert besondere magische Fähigkeiten ausgehen sollen. Die bewaffneten Soldaten, die den König Eadred von Wessex begleiten, der den in Northumbrien herrschenden norwegischen König Erik Blutaxt vertreiben will, töten Helgas Familie. Nur Helga kann den Häschern entkommen, wobei sie zwei davon tötet. Als sie im benachbarten Wald nach stundenlangem Herumirren auf einen kleinen Mann, der Richard Eriugena heißt, trifft, scheint dieser nichts mit den anderen Angelsachsen zu tun zu haben. So bleibt Helga bei ihm.

Corric, der Führer der bewaffneten Angelsachsen und Untergebener von Solmen von Slytherin muss seinem Herrn die Nachricht überbringen, dass sie das Schwert Hrunting nicht haben finden können. Allein Helga könnte die Angelsachsen nun auf die Spur Hruntings bringen. Dazu wird Nadal, ein besonderer Fährtensucher von Solmen beauftragt, der Helga finden soll. Zudem wird Corric beauftragt den Arzt und Bader des Königs auf dem Kriegszug gegen Erik zu töten, damit jemand aus dem Bund diese Stelle einnehmen kann.

Währenddessen erhält Duncan von Glastonbury, Abt des selben Klosters, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, Besuch aus dem fernen Kloster Jarrow. Bruder Flaewig, ein Bibliothekar, soll die Stelle des gerade verstorbenen Bibliothekars in Glastonbury einnehmen. Doch nicht er, sondern seine Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw imponiert Duncan. Besonders, als er feststellen muss, dass Rowena von Ravenclaw über die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt wie er. Langsam kann er ihr Vertrauen erringen und sie überreden bei ihren magischen Übungen und Lernstunden mitzumachen.

**3. Freund und Feind**

_Derbyshire, Sommer 954 n.Chr_

„Na komm, alte Lady, den Rest schaffst du auch noch!"

Langsam fuhr Richard den matschigen Weg weiter. Der Regen hatte nun leicht nachgelassen, so dass er zwar seine Regenjacke ausziehen konnte, jedoch hatte der tagelange Regen die Straße fast unpassierbar gemacht. Nur sehr schwer schaffte es der alte Ackergaul den kleinen Wagen, auf dem Richard durch das Land fuhr, zu ziehen.

Richard streckte sich und sah sich lächelnd nach Helga um, die im Inneren des Wagens schlief. Noch die eine oder die andere Biegung und sie würden einen der ersten Höfe am Rande von Derby in der Grafschaft Derbyshire und damit die erste größere Siedlung in den Pennines, der außergewöhnlichen und berühmten Hügel- und Bergkette Mittelenglands erreichen. Hier kannte Richard fast jeden Stein...jede Biegung...jeden Fluss... jede Pflanze... was auch wichtig war, denn fast immer zog es Richard an solche Orte wie diese. Nur hier konnte er genügend Kräuter, Wurzeln und Blüten ernten, um aus ihnen die begehrten Salben und Tinkturen herzustellen, die Heilmittel gegen den Husten, den Gallenstein, aber auch gegen Hautbeschwerden oder Verbrennungen. Und hier, in Derby, konnte er andere Kräuter von weiter her kaufen, die er für seine „Zaubertränke", die Gifte und Antigifte, benötigte. Das der eine oder andere ein wirklicher Zaubertrank war, konnten die Käufer eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Für sie war Richard ein Bader oder ein Heilkundiger, der den Kranken für wenig Geld Linderung brachte. Und der statt Geld auch mal ein Huhn oder Wurst und Käse annahm. Zudem war er ein Kleriker, ein Heilpriester, der so manchem die letzte Ölung gab oder den Frauen nicht nur half, ihre Kinder zu bekommen, sondern diese dann auch gleich taufte. Letztendlich hörte er ihre Klagen an, vergab ihre Sünden, denn nicht jeder der armen Leute konnte sich einen Arzt, geschweige denn einen Priester leisten.

Noch einmal streckte sich Richard. Stundenlang hatte er nun in dem kleinen Wagen gesessen und war den Weg den Berg hinauf und wieder hinunter gefahren, war abgesprungen, um sein Pferd durch den oftmals überspülten Weg zu führen und hatte oft einen anderen Weg nehmen müssen, als der Weg wieder einmal unpassierbar geworden war. Langsam begann ihm sein Kreuz wehzutun und er nahm sich vor, etwas von der kürzlich herstellten Ringelblumensalbe zu nehmen.

Als hinter ihm ein Geräusch zu hören war, drehte er sich abermals um und schaute nach hinten. Rufus hatte sich aufgerichtet und auch Helga war aufgewacht und schaute nun schläfrig aus dem Wagen.

Richard schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer sprach das Mädchen kaum mit ihm, obwohl sie ihm nun immer mehr vertraute. Mehr jedenfalls als in den ersten Tagen. Richard hatte in diesen Tagen in der Nähe des Mädchens rasten müssen, denn zum einen wollte er sie nicht allein im Wald zurücklassen... und zum anderen blieb Rufus einfach bei ihr. Schon ab dem ersten Tag hatte sich ein enges Band zwischen seinem Wolfshund und dem jungen Mädchen gebildet, ein solches Band, wie er es zu dem Wolfshund nie hatte aufbringen können. Erst nach Tagen konnte er Rufus und somit auch das Mädchen überreden in den Wagen zu steigen und mit ihm den Ort zu verlassen. Immer noch schien das Mädchen apathisch von den Gegebenheiten zu sein, denen sie ausgesetzt gewesen war. Noch sprach sie kaum mit ihm, doch konnte Richard nun schon öfter ein leichtes Wimmern und Weinen hören, dass sie langsam aus ihrer Abgeschlossenheit brachte. Auf der anderen Seite brachte Rufus sie das eine oder andere Mal zum Lachen. Das er in sie kaum eindringen konnte, ja nicht mal ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, überraschte ihn schon leicht. Sie schien eine außergewöhnliche magische Kraft zu besitzen, unverbraucht und noch nicht geschult, doch schon so stark, dass ein geübter Zauberer seine Schwierigkeiten mit ihr bekommen mochte.

„Aufgewacht?", fragte er freundlich nach, worauf Rufus zu ihm nach vorn kam und ihn freudig begrüßte, indem er ihm den einen oder anderen nassen Kuss gab. Nachdem Richard ihm ein Stück Wurst gegeben hatte, ließ sich der Hund neben ihm nieder und legte seinen Kopf auf Richards Schoß.

„Ich soll wohl wieder kraulen, nicht wahr mein Guter. Aber ich muss leider die „Lady" hier nach Derby bringen. Geh zu Helga, sie wird dir schon das geben, was du am liebsten magst", sagte Richard zu seinem Hund und strich ihm über seinen Kopf. Der Hund schaute zu ihm auf und schien ihn zu verstehen. Dann richtete sich Rufus auf, blieb aber neben Richard stehen, da Helga sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte.

„Möchtest du auch etwas essen, Helga?", fragte er nach hinten. Er schaute sich kurz um, denn er rechnete nicht damit, dass Helga ihm eine mündliche Antwort geben würde. Hinten stand das Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du müsstest aber noch etwas essen, Kleine. Sonst verhungerst du mir noch. Schau mal, ich glaube, ich habe da noch einige Brombeeren in dem kleinen grünen Gefäß, dort hinten rechts. Könntest du mir einige davon nach vorn bringen."

Richard hörte, wie das junge Mädchen sich umdrehte und nach dem Gefäß suchte. Dann kam sie nach vorn, strich dem mit dem Schwanz wedelnden Hund über seine Ohren und gab schließlich die Brombeeren Richard. Dankend nahm Richard ihr den Topf ab und nahm einige Brombeeren heraus. Sie kosteten herrlich. Schließlich konnte er doch Helga überreden auch einige zu nehmen.

„Komm, setzt dich neben Rufus hier hin."

Eigentlich hatte er kaum damit gerechnet, dass Helga dieses Angebot annehmen würde, denn so oft hatte sie sich kurz daraufhin wieder nach hinten in den Wagen zurückgezogen, doch diesmal setzte sie sich neben ihm auf den Kutschbock.

„Werden wir bald in Derby sein?", fragte sie so plötzlich, dass Richard beinahe seine Zügel aus den Händen gleiten ließ.

„Äh... ja... ich hoffe, wir werden heute Abend ein weicheres Plätzchen finden, als den Wagen oder den harten Boden. Ganz in der Nähe wohnt ein Freund von mir, der ein kleines Gasthaus führt. Dort mögen wir in seiner Scheune übernachten können. Er ist übrigens Däne wie du."

Helga schaute ihn an... und nickte dann nur.

„Wirst du ihn auch fragen, ob er mich kennt?"

Richard schwieg leicht verlegen. In den ersten Tagen, nachdem er aufgebrochen war, hatte er in den Höfen, an denen sie vorbei gekommen waren, nachgefragt, ob jemand das Mädchen kennen würde, dass ihn nun begleitete. Doch niemand schien sie zu kennen. Und da sie zu keinem, außer zu Rufus, Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, nahm er sie schließlich weiterhin mit und hielt nun nicht mehr an den Höfen an.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du schon einmal hier warst, nicht wahr, Helga?"

Das Mädchen nickte ihm wieder zu.

„Wohnen hier nur Dänen?"

„Nein... der Jarl oder Graf von Derby ist ein Angelsachse. Aber die Dänen und die Angelsachsen leben hier in Ruhe miteinander. Einst war Derby eine dänische Stadt. Manchmal nennt man sie auch Darby oder Darbey... was deutlich dänisch ist. Aber ich weiß aus guter Quelle, das Derby früher einmal eine römische Siedlung war, die Derventio hieß."

„Gehört Derby auch zum Königreich York?"

Richard schaute verwundert Helga an und lächelte leicht.

„Woher weißt du vom Königreich York...?", fragte er Helga, doch diese begann Rufus zu kraulen, als würde sie nicht Richards Frage gehört haben,"... nun, nein, sie gehört nicht mehr ins Königreich York. Sie ist ein Teil Mercien, was heute zu Wessex und damit zum Herrschaftsgebiet König Eadreds gehört... keine Angst, du bist bei mir sicher, niemand wird dich bedrohen oder dir auch nur etwas antun. Das verspreche ich dir!"

Wieder nickte Helga, nun weit fröhlicher Richard zu.

„Natürlich werden wir meinem Freund erklären müssen, warum du bei mir bist. Aber ich denke mir, er wird nichts dagegen haben, denn ich werde ihm erzählen, dass deine Eltern gestorben sind und ich dich in ein nahes Kloster bringen werden. Und solange wirst du, was du ja schon getan hast, von mir einiges lernen."

Da Helga schwieg, nickte Richard ihr zu. Eigentlich hatte er genau dieses vor, nur wusste er noch nicht in welches Kloster er Helga bringen würde. Wahrscheinlich nach Lichfeld in Staffordshire, wo Bischof Alfgar seinen Sitz hatte. Er kannte den gottesgläubigen Mann, der sich, obwohl er keine magischen Fähigkeiten hatte, sich aus dererlei heraushielt. Allerdings kam Richard auch Glastonbury in den Sinn.

Als er um die nächste Biegung ritt, konnte er schon den Hof seines Freundes sehen.

„Ist dies das Haus deines Freundes?", fragte Helga neugierig nach. Selten hatte sie so mit Richard geredet, was ihn sehr erfreute.

„Ja, das ist das Haus von Björn Bolderson. Einem guten und alten Freund. Ich habe früher einmal seiner Frau das Leben gerettet, als sie ihre Zwillinge bekam. Seitdem bin ich in seinem Haus stets willkommen. Komm, Lady, noch ein paar Meter und du kannst dich ausruhen!"

Das Haus seines Freundes kam immer näher... noch einmal verschwand es, als Richard abermals eine Kurve fahren musste. Richard atmete befreit auf.

‚Noch eine Biegung und dann...'

Im nächsten Moment ritt ein Mann mit vollem Tempo um die Ecke, so dass sich die „Lady" erschrak und nach rechst in einige Büsche ausweichen wollte. Auch der Reiter konnte sein Pferd kaum noch halten, da es aufstieg und ihn benahe abwarf.

„Verfluchter Dummkopf... wie kannst du es wagen mit deinem Gerümpelwagen mein Pferd so zu erschrecken. Aus dem Weg!", rief der Reiter, der sich als ein Kurier mit dem Wappen des Königs herausstellte. Wütend schlug er nach dem Pferd Richards , welches noch mehr versuchte in die Büsche auszubrechen.

Helga schrie auf und hielt sich an Rufus fest, der aufgesprungen war und nun den Reiter böse anknurrte.

„Ich mag ein Dummkopf sein, mein Herr, aber Ihr solltet aufpassen, hier bei diesem Boden so schnell zu reiten... jedenfalls wenn die Gesundheit Eures Pferdes Euch lieb ist. Es bricht sich leicht bei einem solchen Boden ein Bein", versuchte Richard die Lage ein wenig zu beruhigen und versuchte auf der einen Seite „Lady" auf der Straße zu halten, auf der anderen den Schlägen des Heroldes auszuweichen.

„Wie redest du mit mir, Bauer. Ich glaube, ich muss wohl absteigen und dir ein wenig Manieren beibringen. Du kannst wirklich dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nicht viel Zeit habe... sonst würde ich so einem Lumpenpack, wie ihr es seid, zeigen, wo es hingehört."

Richard lenkte den Wagen weiter, vorbei an dem wütenden Bewaffneten, der immer noch Mühe hatte, sein Pferd unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Allerdings begann Rufus den Mann nun nicht nur anzuknurren. Er zeigte seine Zähne und begann den Ritter anzubellen, was das Pferd des Heroldes noch wilder machte.

„Nehmt endlich Eurer Vieh zu Seite, Kerl, oder ich werde es töten."

„ICH würde es nicht wagen, IHN töten zu wollen, mein Herr. Aber da ich Euch nicht aufhalten will... Rufus, aus."

Rufus zog sich leicht zurück, knurrte aber immer noch. Helga schlang ihre Arme um den Hund, der den Reiter immer noch taxierte und weiterhin leise knurrte. Allerdings taxierte der Reiter den Hund, Richard, Helga und Richards Wagen nun auch genauer.

„Ein Heilprediger, nicht wahr? Nun, lass es Euch gesagt sein, sollte ich von Euch irgendetwas hören, Mann, irgendein Missgeschehen, irgendein Gesetzesübertritt, dass ihr stehlt oder so etwas. Oder gar ‚Zauberei' betreibt... dann werdet ihr euch wünschen, mir nicht begegnet zu sein, Priester. So wahr ich Roger von Malmesbury heißen, Ritter von Edward von Wiltshire, Thegn des Königs. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt mich verstanden."

Richard nickte dem Mann zu, der sein Pferd aufnahm und dann ohne weiter auf Richard zu achten, den Weg in einem wildem Ritt verfolgte.

„Armes Pferd!", murmelte Richard, als er dem Reiter hinter hersah. Dann lenkte er den Wagen wieder auf die Strasse in Richtung des Hauses seines Freundes.

„Hätte er uns etwas getan?", fragte Helga angstvoll.

Richard grinste.

„Er hätte sich gewundert, wie schnell so ein Wolfshund sein kann. So einen Hund wie diesen haben bereits die Römer als Kampfhunde ausbilden lassen... zu dem, man sollte nie einen Menschen allein nach seinem Aussehen oder vielleicht nach seiner Herkunft urteilen. Mancher der harmloser aussieht, kann weitaus gefährlicher sein", sagte Richard und nickte Helga freundlich zu, die sich langsam beruhigte. Dann widmete Richard sich wieder der Straße, wobei er allerdings nicht vergaß, seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Regenmantel zu verstauen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königspalast, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

Dunstan ging durch das große Portal des königlichen Palastes in Winchester, als er plötzlich rechts von ihm eine ihm zueilende Person wahrnahm.

„Cynesige! Schön Euch zu sehen", rief Dunstan dem Mann entgegen und umarmte den Herzog von Berkshire, einen alten und guten Freund von ihm.

„Was macht deine Gemahlin, meine Nichte... und ist dein Sohn wieder ein wenig gewachsen?"

„Danke, der Nachfrage... ja Ethelfriede geht es gut... jedenfalls den Umständen entsprechend..."

„Du willst damit sagen... oh, meinen Glückwunsch. Wann wird die Niederkunft sein?"

„Im nächsten Frühling... aber gut, dass ich dich vor dem Treffen mit Eadgifu und dem Königsgericht noch sehen konnte. Wir haben besorgte Informationen über den König erhalten. Er ist...", sagte Cynesige und stoppte kurz, als er auf das Gefolge Dunstan sah.

„Oh, wie dumm von mir... dies ist Cynesige, Herzog von Berkshire. Und einer der Führer der Fürsten, die für eine Integration der Dänen in das Königreich sind. Cynesige, Aethelwold, meinen Dekan, kennst du glaube ich schon."

Der große kräftige Mann hinter Dunstan verneigte sich vor dem Grafen von Berkshire. Er sah trotz seiner grauen Schläfen noch sehr jung aus, als wären an ihm die Jahre im Kloster kaum vorbeigegangen. Seine schwarzen Haare glänzten im Sonnenlicht und ein leichtes verschmitztes Lächeln enthüllte schneeweiße Zähne. So, wie er hier nun stand, mochte er der Schwarm vieler junger Mädchen und Frauen sein, die es bedauerten, dass er in ein Benediktinerkloster gegangen und nun nach den Gesetzen des Klosters im Zölibat lebte. Cynesige nickte Aethelwold zu, der daraufhin den Grafen abermals anlächelte. Dunstan räusperte sich leicht und machte dann den Blick frei für die zweite Person, die hinter Dunstan gestanden hatte und ihren Blick Richtung Boden warf.

„Und dieses wunderbare Geschöpf Gottes ist meine neue Assistentin im Kloster, Schwester Rowena von Ravenclaw. Sie war... und ist die Assistentin von unserem neuen Bibliothekar Bruder Flaewig. Da aber ich zudem jemanden brauchte, der meine Korrespondenz ordnete und Schwester Rowena sich als eine sehr kompetente Schreiberin herausstellte, habe ich sie nach Winchester mitgebracht. Sie wird für mich einige Schriften auch bezüglich des Gerichtes anfertigen... Und Cynesige... ich halte sie für sehr vertrauenswürdig, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht so lange kenne. Sie weiß vom Bund... zudem hat sie ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie ich sie habe... wenn in dem einen oder anderen Gebiet sie mir vielleicht schon leicht überlegen ist. Trotz ihres jungen Alters. Also brauchst du nicht zu schweigen, sondern sich ganz und gar öffnen. Du sagtest etwas über den König...?"

Cynesige blickte sich noch einmal um.

„Vielleicht sollten wir über dieses nicht hier, in diesen Hallen sprechen. Vielfach haben diese Mauern Ohren. Und nicht jede Information ist für jeden gedacht", meinte Cynesige. "Kommt, meine Gemächer sind nicht weit von hier, dort können wir unbedenklich miteinander reden."

Er wies in eine Richtung, lief dann aber voraus und führte Dunstan und seine Begleitung in Richtung seiner Unterkunft. Als alle eingetreten waren und die Reiseumhänge den Bediensteten Cynesiges überlassen hatten, setzten sie sich an einen großen Tisch. Nachdem sie einiges an Nahrung und mit Wasser versetzten Wein zu sich genommen hatten, kam Cynesige erneut auf das Thema.

„Ich wollte es vorhin schon sagen... unsere Informanten sprechen davon, dass der König stark erkrankt ist."

„Nun, dass ist doch aber keine Neuigkeit mehr, lieber Cynesige. Der König war schon immer ein kränklicher Mann. Selbst die Tränke seines hochgelobten Arztes, dieses... wie hieß er noch mal?"

„Domeritian."

„Richtig, er hatte so einen lateinischen Namen... jedenfalls seines Arztes... der im übrigen keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaß und dennoch einige wundersame Tränke bereiten konnte... jedenfalls konnten diese Tränke sein Leiden eher lindern, als beheben."

„Nur, dass sein Arzt ihm nun keine Tränke zur Linderung verabreichen kann", sagte Cynesige und kräuselte seine Stirn.

Dunstan schaute verwundert auf.

„Tja... sein Arzt hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Unfall. Entweder war der Mann Schlafwandler und ist in der Dunkelheit noch einmal wandern gegangen. Jedenfalls fand man am nächsten Morgen seinen Körper in der nächsten Schlucht... mit zerschmetterten Gliedmaßen. Der Erzbischof war natürlich untröstlich... und obwohl man sogleich einen Ersatz gefunden hat, ist der König kranker geworden."

„Meint ihr... dies sei Absicht gewesen?", fragte Athelwold nach, der dem Gespräch, wie auch Rowena, nur gelauscht hatte.

„Nach meiner Meinung... ja. Der König ist dort draußen weit mehr Gefahren ausgesetzt, als hier in Winchester. Hier ist der Einfluss der westlichen Fürsten nicht so groß... und vor allem des Bundes. Zudem... solange seine Mutter Eadgifu hier noch wirken kann, werden die wenigsten Gegner Eadreds sich offen zeigen. Sie wird von allen geachtet. Aber als König Eadreds sich von diesem Feldzug überreden ließ, da bewegte er sich aus dem sicheren Terrain heraus. Und obwohl der Erzbischof Odo auf unserer Seite ist, wie auch einige der Thegn, Ealdormänner und Sheriffs... so ist der König dort in weitaus größerer Gefahr, als er es vielleicht glauben mag."

„Ihr sagt da nichts neues, lieber Freund", meldete sich Dunstan wieder zu Wort, „ doch nun sagt mir... meint Ihr dieser Bund hätte damit etwas zu tun?"

„Dieser obskure Bund der Wölfe?"

„Genau der, Cynesige, genau der!", erwiderte Dunstan.

„Nach meiner Meinung... ja. Wenn wir nur wüssten, wer zu diesem Bund alles gehört? Sicher... es werden einige der westlichen Grafen und Fürsten sein, da der Bund sich ja gegen die Integration der Dänen ausgesprochen haben. Aber ihr wirkliches Ziel scheint zu sein, den König zu stürzen."

„Ich denke mir, dass hinter den Taten des Bundes noch andere Ziele stecken, mein lieber Cynesige. Ziele, die uns jetzt noch verborgen sind. Sicher ist nur, dass Solmen, Eldormann aus Cornwall und wahrscheinlich auch die Bischöfe Aelfsige von Winchester und Aelfnoth von Sherbourne dem Bund nahe stehen. Aber beweisen lässt sich dies nicht. Nur wenige wissen überhaupt von diesem Bund. Eigentlich... Sind nicht auch Truppen aus Cornwall bei diesem Feldzug dabei?", sagte Dunstan und verzog bei er Nennung der Bischöfe seinen Mund. Noch immer schien er seine frühere Anklage der beiden Bischöfe nicht vergessen zu haben.

„Ja, Solmens Sohn Balstan ist Thegn des Königs, Dunstan. Vergesst dies nicht. Der Junge kommt ganz und gar nach seinem Vater. Und er wird begleitet von diesem Corric..."

Dunstan schaute düster, als jener Name fiel. Doch er sagte nichts.

„... doch meine Informanten können nichts sagen. Es schien ein Unfall gewesen sein... oder auf jeden Fall mag es so aussehen. Das Schlimme daran ist, dass nun jemand anderes den König behandelt... und es ihm gleich schlechter geht. Es ist nur zu hoffen, dass der Feldzug nicht mehr allzu lange dauert und der Erzbischof einen kompetenten Mann findet, der dem schwächlichen König helfen mag."

„Das ist wahr, Cynesige, wohl wahr... Habt Ihr noch etwas gehört? Vielleicht von der Geschichte über dieses alte Schwert?"

„Diese Mär von diesem dänischen Schwert... welches einst diesem Beowulf gehört haben soll?"

„Ich weiß, Cynesige, ihr glaubt nicht an diese Geschichte und haltet sie für eine Erfindung eines begabten Geschichtenerzählers... aber ich habe da so manche Zweifel. Nun?", sagte Dunstan und rieb sich seine Stirn.

„Außer der damaligen Information, dass Solmen nach dem Schwert fahnden soll, nichts mehr. Ich gebe allerdings auch zu, dass ich nichts für solche Informationen gebe... und auch nicht beabsichtigt habe, ihnen noch nachzugeben. Wenn Ihr mich allerdings davon überzeugen könnt, dass etwas wichtiges hinter dieser Suche zu sein scheint, dann werde ich natürlich meine Informanten danach befragen oder aussenden."

„Nun, ich denke mir, es ist ein wenig... wie soll ich es formulieren... eigenes Interesse. Es scheinen die magischen Fähigkeiten des Schwertes sein, die mich interessieren. Genauso wie beim Schwert Excalibur unseres erhabenen König Arthurs."

„Ihr werdet doch nicht sentimental, lieber Dunstan?", erwiderte lächelnd Cynesige"... "oder reichen Euch nicht mehr die Schriften jener Römer und Griechen, die ihr in Eurer Bibliothek lagert?"

„Cynesige, jede Schrift und jedes Buch ist es wert, aufbewahrt und gelesen zu werden, egal ob es nun zur Belustigung dient oder nicht. Zudem in vielen dieser alten Geschichten und Mären liegt ein wirklicher stattgefundener Kern dahinter. Von dem man lernen kann! Also tut ja nicht wirklich etwas ab, was irgendwann euch, uns oder jemanden anderen helfen kann. Ich will euch nur erinnern..."

Die Tür wurde aufgestossen und einer der Bediensteten des Grafen trat ein.

„Herr, ich wollte euch nicht stören, doch die Mutter des Königs hat von Dunstans Ankunft gehört und bittet den Abt sogleich zu ihr zu eilen. Sie sagte etwas von ‚ohne Aufschub'", sagte der Bedienstete, der dabei seinen Kopf nach unten bog und mit leicht zitternder Stimme den Wunsch der Königsmutter vortrug.

„Ihr seht, eure Ankunft ist nicht unbeobachtet geblieben, lieber Dunstan. Nun, ich denke, wir werden uns bald wiedersehen und -sprechen. Doch gegen den Wunsch Eadgifu bin ich natürlich machtlos!", sagte Cynesige und hob seine Hände, „ allerdings werde ich euch zur Königsmutter begleiten."

„Ja gut... Aethelwold?"

„Ja, Abbas?"

„Geht Ihr schon mal mit Schwester Rowena zu unseren Unterkünften und schaut nach, ob sie hergerichtet worden sind. Wir treffen uns dann bei Gericht."

„Ja, wird erledigt, Abbas."

Dunstan nickte den beiden zu, erhob sich von seinem Platz und verließ, zusammen mit Cynesige, dessen Unterkunft.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Halle des Bundes, Somerset, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

"Sind sie alle schon eingetroffen, Byreth", fragte Solmen zu seinem engsten Bediensteten.

„Nein, mein Lord, Bischof Aelfsige ist zwar schon da und auch die ehrenwerte Ethelgiva ist eben eingetroffen, aber der schwarze Eldorman lässt, wie immer, auf sich warten", erwiderte Byreth.

Solmen nickte, wobei ihm der Zusatz ‚ehrenwert' bei Ethelgiva ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Mund zwang. Sie war eine Kurtisane... niemand wusste, woher sie kam, niemand wusste, wer ihre Eltern waren. Doch sie besaß durch ihre Beziehungen soviel an Macht, dass es töricht gewesen wäre, diese nicht für den Bund zu nutzen. Und da sie eine mächtige Zauberin war, die ihre Opfer mit Liebestränken von ihr abhängig machte, aber sonst im Hintergrund arbeitete, war sie für den Bund ideal. Es gab keine bessere Informationsquelle als sie.

Insgesamt war der Rat des Bundes so ausreichend vertreten. Bischof Aelfsige, ein hinterhältiger schlanker Mann mit narbigem Gesicht, war ebenso wie Ethelgiva ein Gewinn für den Bund. Sicher, er war kein besonderer Zauberer, aber ein sehr eleganter Intrigant. Und ein hoher kirchlicher Amtsträger. Viele sprachen bereits hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass Aelfsige der Nachfolger Odos von Canterbury werden würde, als Erzbischof Wessex's. Zudem nutze er seine Beziehungen in der Kirche nach Rom zum Papststuhl ausreichend aus.

Es fehlte also nur noch der „Eldorman", jener unbekannte verhüllte Ritter, der stets mit einer schwarzen Maske und im Kettenhemd auftrat. Niemand wusste, wer er war... oder was er war. Doch an seinem ganzen Gehabe, an seiner Gestik, konnte man ablesen, dass der „Eldorman" aus einer hohen und reinen Zaubererfamilie kam, der zudem viel Macht im Königreich besaß. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, ein Meister des Gedankenlesens, dem es Spaß machte, seine Opfer dadurch zu quälen, dass er sie so weit brachte, an sich selbst zu zweifeln, dass sie sich selbst auf grausamste Weise verstümmelten. Alle, selbst er, Solmen, fürchten sich vor diesem Zauberer, obwohl Solmen dies nie vor jemanden zugegeben hätte. Immerhin war er, Eldorman aus Cornwall, Graf von Bodmin, aus dem ehrwürdigen Hause Slytherin, eine Koryphäe unter den Zauberern. Ein Mann, den nicht nur seine Feind fürchteten, auf Grund seiner Grausamkeit und seiner fehlenden Güte. Ein machtvoller Gegner gegen die Reformer, die letztendlich mit dem Versuch das Dänenproblem zu legalisieren, auch die Macht der hiesigen Zauberer beschnitten.

„Nun Byreth, dann kündige mich an!", sagte Solmen und sah noch einmal auf sich herab. Sein schwarzes Kettenhemd mit dem heulenden Wolf auf der Brust, setzte sich gut ab, von dem silbernen Leinen, was er unterhalb des Kettenhemdes trug. Auch der grüne Umhang, der durch zwei schlangenförmige Broschen am Leinenhemd befestigt war, tat sein übriges, um aus ihm, dem „Dunklen" eine wirkungsvolle Person zu machen.

Byreth öffnete das große Tor zur Halle des Rates, trat ein und kündigte den Anwesenden, die jeweils mit einem ihrer Bediensteten gekommen waren, die Ankunft Solmens an.

„Ah, lieber Graf, schön Euch so wohl behalten hier zu sehen", begrüßte ihn Bischof Aelfsige lächelnd, was Solmen vorsichtig machte. Je freundlicher dieser hagere Mann war, desto gefährlicher war er.

„Ich sehe, Ihr seid auch ohne Schaden hierher gekommen, lieber Bischof. Und ich sehe, zu meiner ganzen Freude, dass Ihr Bischof Aelfnoth mitgebracht habt", erwiderte Solmen mit einem Lächeln, wobei er den Mund nur kurz verzog. Bischof Aelfnoth verbeugte sich vor Solmen, wobei schon diese Tätigkeit dem dicklichen runden Amtsträger von Sherbourne sichtlich Mühe machte.

‚Er wird eines Tages an Herzverfettung sterben', sagte sich Solmen, leicht angeekelt. Und das, obwohl er diesen Mann zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte. Nun ja, Freunde? Ein Slytherin hat keine Freunde. Er hat allenfalls Bundesgenossen. Alles andere waren Menschen, die dem Herrn aus Bodmin dienen durften.

„Nun, wann glaubt ihr wird der „Eldorman" eintreffen?", fragte Ethelgiva, die wiedereinmal sich so darstellte, als würde sie die Unschuld in Person sein. Durch Zauberei schaffte sie es immer wieder, dass man nicht ihr Alter erraten konnte. Sah sie an einem Tag wie eine reife überlegende Dame aus, die sich auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Schönheit befand, so konnte sie am nächsten aussehen, als sei sie gerade der Kindheit entwachsen; als besäße sie eine vollendete Reinheit. Solmen wusste, dass sie zudem aussehen konnte, als sei sie dem Tod nahe... um noch das letzte bisschen Mitleid aus jemanden zu pressen. Ihr Aussehen mochte so Solmen nicht beeinflussen... sein Liebesleben war seit dem Tod seiner geliebten Cysnefled im Grunde erloschen. Seit der Geburt seines zweiten Sohnes Salazar war Solmen nie länger als zwei Tage mit einem weiblichen Wesen zusammen. Und nach diesen zwei Tagen war dieses weibliche Wesen nicht mehr als eine unwirkliche halbtote Person, für die Solmen oft nicht mal mehr die Freude besaß, sie zu vernichten.

Solmen setzte sich auf seinen thronähnlichen Stuhl, über dem das Zeichen der Schlange und des Wolfes hing.

„Nun, wie lange werden wir heute auf ihn warten müssen?", fragte Solmen in die Runde.

„Nicht lange!", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts... und im nächsten Moment flutete Nebel die Kammes des Rates. Solmen lächelte... was für ein Auftritt wieder einmal. Als hätte es der „Eldorman" wirklich nötig, dieses Theaterschauspiel durchzuführen. Aber nicht jeder war von diesem Theaterschauspiel gelangweilt wie Solmen. Aelfnoth und auch Aelfsige verfolgten mit offenen Augen und Mündern das Schauspiel, währenddessen Ethelgiva vor sich her kicherte. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien der in einer dunklen Kutte gekleidete „Eldorman". Er war wie immer allein, ohne jemanden, der ihn hier bediente oder ihm Aufgaben abnahm. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er an die vierte Ecke des Tisches, dort wo sein Stuhl stand, jener der außer dem Zeichen des Wolfes noch die Rune des Lichtes trug. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Kutte, so dass man in sein anmutiges glattes Gesicht der Maske blicken konnte, die ihm einen edlen, aber auch zugleich kindlichen Ausdruck gaben. Es war ein römische Maske, wie sie früher einmal die Römer getragen haben mussten. Dagegen war sein Kettenhemd zerblichen und leicht beschädigt, als wäre er eben erst aus einer Schlacht hervorgetreten.

„Nun, dann sind wir wohl vollzählig", sagte Solmen, hob seinen Kelch und ließ sich Wein von Byreth einfüllen.

Aelfsige nickte, wobei ihm sein stetiges Lächeln einen rattenähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh.

„Wie geht es unseren Königssöhnen?", fragte Solmen leise, fast zwanglos, ohne von seinem Becher Wein aufzuschauen.

„Es geht ihnen gut. Edgar ist ein richtiger Schatz, so laut der Amme, die für uns arbeitet. Und Eadwig... ,nun auf ihn setze ich. Er hat sich prächtig entwickelt... und er ist bereits vollständig unter unserer Kontrolle...", erwiderte Ethelgiva.

„Haben die Führer der ostsächsischen Partei schon irgendetwas von der Beeinflussung gemerkt?"

„Eldorman, glaubt Ihr, ich wäre eine Laie? Nicht einmal der so große Dunstan, den ihr so fürchtet, hat überhaupt eine Ahnung, dass die Söhne des Edmunds bereits von uns korrumpiert werden. Sicher... Edgar ist da ein wenig schwieriger, er ist war süß... er wird mal ein wunderschöner Mann... aber er hat auch seinen Kopf für sich. Eadwig dagegen ist unsicher... und genau dies werden und haben wir uns zur Hilfe gemacht. Sein Ausbilder, ein ehrenwerter Mann, steht vollständig unter meinem Imperius Fluch... zudem ist er mir erlegen... er würde NIE auf die Idee kommen, nicht genau das zu tun, was ich von ihm verlange. Doch schließlich sollen beide ja nur eine Übergangslösung sein... die wir entsorgen werden. Ein Übergang auf Edmunds unehelichen Sohn Eadberth, nicht wahr... der ja ein Halbblut ist."

„So ist unser Plan", sagte der schwarze Ritter und nickte," wie geht es ihm?"

„Es geht ihm gut", sagte Bischof Aelfsige kurz und knapp." Er wird mit allem versorgt... noch ist er zu klein, er ist ja eben erst acht, aber er zeigt jetzt schon die typischen Zeugnisse eines Zauberers. Bis jetzt ist er wohl in unserem Kloster Malmesbury aufgehoben. Keine Sorge zur Klage."

„Nun, dann geht ja alles seiner Dinge", meinte Solmen, der weiter an seinem Wein nippte.

„Wirklich? Wie steht es bei euch, Solmen?"

Solmen schaute auf, als würde der Ausruf des Bischofs ihn in keinster Weise irritieren.

„Nun, wenn er die Gesundheit unseres augenblicklichen Königs anspricht. Vielleicht habt ihr gehört, dass sein Leibarzt einen... ich würde sagen, dummen Unfall hatte. Der Gute ist doch glatt in eine Schlucht hinuntergestürzt... worden."

Solmen richtete sich auf und schaute nun den Bischof direkt an.

„Und durch jenen... _Zufall_... konnte einer unserer Feldärzte den jungen König nun behandeln, der, wie wir alle wissen, seit seinem neunten Lebensjahr an einer sehr gefährlichen und schmerzhaften Magenkrankheit leidet. Er konnte ihm ein wenig Linderung verschaffen."

„Er konnte dem König Linderung verschaffen?", wiederholte Bischof Aelfsige aufgebracht die Aussage Solmens, "...LINDERUNG?"

„Ja, Bischof, Linderung... für eine kurze Zeit. So, dass unser Mann den lieben König weiter behandeln kann... und ihm stets mit dem Medikament ein hochwirksames Gift zuführt, was kaum nachzuweisen ist. Schon jetzt kann ich Euch mitteilen, dass der König das nächste Jahr wohl nicht überleben wird, selbst wenn der König im nächsten Augenblick wieder nach Winchester zurückkehren und jemand anderes, der nicht für uns arbeitet, die Pflege wieder übernehmen würde. Selbst wenn er, durch Gottes Hilfe, mittels eines Wunders seine Magenkrankheit überwinden könnte... würde er schließlich dann auch sterben. Sein Tod ist nur eine Sache der Zeit."

Solmen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Becher zu, als hätte er eben über eine unwichtige Transaktion gesprochen. Mit dem Finger wischte er einen Tropfen des Weines vom Rand seines Kelches weg und begann an diesem genüsslich zu saugen. Mit Freude beobachtete Solmen dabei Ethelgiva, der ein Schauern über den Rücken kroch und sich dabei schüttelte.

„Ich habe allerdings gehört, dass nicht alle Eurer Transaktionen erfolgreich waren?", bohrte Bischof Aelfsige boshaft nach.

‚Aha... daher sein Frohsinn!', sagte sich Solmen zu sich.

„Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte er beiläufig nach.

„Nun... wie ich hörte, seit Ihr auch weiter nach dem Schwert Hrunting hinterher, welches den König... unseren König... vor anderen schützen soll. Vor solchen Männern wie... Dunstan von Glastonbury...". Bischof Aelfsiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze... aus ihm sprach abgrundtiefer Hass gegenüber seinem Glaubensbruder. Doch dann, als wäre nichts geschehen, fuhr der Bischof ruhig, ja eher fröhlich, fort, „...doch wie ich gerade erfahren durfte, haben es Eure ‚Wölfe', so nennt ihr doch eure Elitetruppe nicht wahr, nicht geschafft, das Schwert an sich zu bringen? Oder irre ich mich da?"

Solmen schaute gelangweilt auf. Selbstsicher lächelte er Aelfsige an.

„Nun, ja, es stimmt, mein lieber Bischof, wir haben leider keinen Erfolg gehabt, das Schwert in unseren Besitz zu bringen. Doch wir arbeiten daran... ich habe bereits die nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen."

„Und die wären?", sagte der „Eldorman" ruhig... und Solmen wusste, dass der Mann versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ein junges Mädchen, eine unausgebildete unwichtige dänische Zauberbrut, ist dem Anschlag meiner Männer entkommen. Aber ich habe bereits meinen besten Spurensucher ihr hinterhergeschickt. Er wird sie verhören und das Versteck ausfindig machen. Sein Name ist übrigens... Nadal Lynx".

Nun sah auch Solmen ein leichtes Aufflackern in seinen Augen bei dem „Eldorman", welches Solmen erfreute. Allein der Name des Fährtensucher hatte immer wieder diesen Effekt. Zwar konnte Solmen beim „Eldorman" kein Erschrecken in den Augen vernehmen, denn die Maske war blicksicher, doch so wie sich der große Mann streckte, hatte der Name „Nadal Lynx" den rechten Effekt gebracht.

„Nadal Lynx? Wer soll das...?", fragte Bischof Aelfsige nach, doch Bischof Aelfnoth beugte sich vor und flüsterte seinem Amtsträger etwas zu, worauf dieser erbleichte.

„Ich rechne jedenfalls damit, dass, wenn König Eadred nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, sich auch das Schwert in unseren Reihen befindet", sagte Solmen lächelnd und genoss das darauf hin entstehende Schweigen der anderen Ratsbrüder.

„Herr...", flüsterte Byreth, der kurzzeitig verschwunden war und sich nun wieder Solmen zuneigte, „...Herr. Euer Sohn Balstan hat mir gerade eine Nachricht übermittelt. Es hat eine Schlacht zwischen dem königlichen Heer und Erik Blutaxt gegeben. Der Nordmann ist geschlagen worden, obwohl er Hilfe von den norwegischen Jarlen aus Cumbria erhalten hat. Eure Truppen konnten sogar die Leibgarde von Erik überwinden und den Tyrannen von York töten!"

Solmen schreckte auf.

„Was gibt es?", fragte der „Eldorman" nach.

„Eine wichtige Information, edle Herrn. Erik Blutaxt, dieser nordmannische Bastard ist tot. Sein Heer ist durch das unsrige, durch das von König Eadred vernichtet worden. Das heißt, York konnte dem Königreich erfolgreich eingegliedert werden... und der König wird bald wieder nach Winchester zurückkehren. Ich... ich würde euch bitten, die Ratssitzung zu verschieben, denn nun muss ich am Hofe Eadred sein, denn dort wird die Nachricht ebenfalls in kürzester Zeit eintreffen, wenn sie nicht schon eingetroffen sein wird. Ich bitte mich zu entschuldigen".

Solmen stand auf, verbeugte sich... und verschwand.

„Oh. Ja... ich glaube, wir alle sollten uns zu dem Hofe begeben!", meinte Ethelgiva und winkte ihrer Begleitung, einem hübschen Mädchen zu, die sogleich die Sachen der Hexe bereithielt. Auch Bischof Alfsiege und Alfnoth beeilten sich aufzustehen. Innerhalb von Sekunden leerte sich der Raum, als die Zauberer sich nach Winchester apparierten.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond (): **Danke für dein Review. Tja, es musste ja gerade einen Grund für einen Dachs geben. Aber der Dachs wird noch ein anderes Mal eine Rolle in dem Werk spielen. Und somit noch stärker sich an Helga binden... Nun, du hast natürlich recht, wenn du sagst, dass es nicht Helgas Art ist, jemanden zu töten. In diesem Fall wird dies sie noch sehr lange begleiten und sie zu ihrer entgültigen Einstellung erst bringen. Diese Einstellung konnte sie allerdings erst durch den Tod ihrer Eltern und der anderen erreichen.

Zu den weiteren Personen habe ich unten wieder etwas dazugeschrieben. Jedenfalls habe ich mit den jetzt vorkommenden und genannten Personen, einige kleine Ausnahmen bitte ich zu entschuldigen, die wichtigsten Protagonisten ( außer unsere vier Gründungsmitglieder) ins Handlungsschema eingeführt. Jedenfalls für die , inhaltlich, nächsten 20 Jahre der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte langsam an Spannung zunimmt... und so sie dir und den anderen gefällt.

Ja, das Buch 6 hat mir schon gut gefallen... wobei ich nicht dachte, dass sich Harrys Geschichte so entwickelt. ( Hatte ja ein wenig andere Ideen... siehe Quelle der Sul.). Manches hat mir schon sehr gut gefallen... aber mein Lieblingsbuch aus der Harry Potter-Reihe ist es nun nicht.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen: **

Derbyshire 

Derbyshire ist eine Grafschaft in den East Midlands von England. Die Grafschaft liegt in einer bergigen Landschaft, der nördliche Teil der Grafschaft überlappt sich mit den Pennines, einer berühmten Hügel- und Bergkette. Die Grafschaft hat Anteil am National Forest und grenzt an die Grafschaften und Gebiete des Greater Manchester, West Yorkshire, South Yorkshire, Nottinghamshire, Leicestershire, Staffordshire und Cheshire. Neben dem County Council in Matlock bestehen acht District Councils in den einzelnen Kreisen. Trotz der Urbanisierung in 13 Städte zwischen 10.000 und 100.000 Einwohnern, besteht noch eine starke Agrarisierung des Gebiets: 75 der Bevölkerung bewohnen 25 der Fläche des Landes.

Noch vor 1998 war die Stadt Derby Teil der Grafschaft. Die Stadt ist nunmehr autonomer Stadtkreis. Derby (ausgesprochen 'Darby') liegt am Fluss Derwent, inmitten der Grafschaft Derbyshire. Häufig wird angenommen, der Name 'Derby' komme von dänischen 'Deor-a-by' (Dorf des Hirsches). Es gibt aber einige Hinweise, dass der Name vom römischen Namen der Siedlung, 'Derventio' stammt. Auf einigen älteren Karten ist Derby auch als 'Darby' oder 'Darbey' verzeichnet. Derby ist einige der wenigen Städte, deren Name dänischen Ursprungs ist; ein anderes Beispiel ist York, dessen dänischer Name 'Jorvik' war.

Vor kurzem feierte Derby sein 2000-jähriges Bestehen.

Jüngste archäologische Forschungen haben Beweise dafür geliefert, dass im Gebiet von Darby Wikinger und Angelsachsen nebeneinander in zwei Siedlungen am Fluss lebten. In der Sachsenchronik (ca. 900) heißt es, Derby werde vom Wasser geteilt. Die beiden Gebiete waren als 'Northworthy' and 'Deoraby' bekannt und lagen am 'Irongate' auf der nördlichen Seite der Stadt.

Derby erhielt 1977 den Status einer City durch Königin Elisabeth II. anläßlich ihres 25-jährigen Thronjubiliäums. Davor war Derby eine der wenigen Städte, die eine Kathedrale haben und nicht City sind.

Während des englischen Bürgerkriegs (1642-1642) war Derby eine Garnisionsstadt der Truppen der Parlamentarier unter dem Kommando von Sir John Gell, der 1643 zum Gouverneur von Derby ernannt wurde. Diese Truppen nahmen an der Verteidigung von Nottingham, der Belagerung von Lichfield, der Schlacht von Hopton Heath und zahlreichen anderen Kampfhandlungen in Nottinghamshire, Staffordshire und Cheshire teil; ebenso an der erfolgreichen Verteidigung von Derbyshire gegen die königlichen Truppen.

Derby und Derbyshire waren Zentren der industriellen Revolution. 1717 wurde in Derby die erste wasserbetriebene Seidenspinnerei in Betrieb genommen, die von John Lombe und George Sorocold erbaut wurde. Lombe hatte zuvor das Verfahren der Seidengarnherstellung im italienischen Piemont entwendet (angeblich wurde er 1722 aus Rache von den Piemontesern vergiftet).

Medizin im Mittelalter 

Die medizinische Landschaft des Mittelalters lässt sich grob in zwei Teile gliedern. Da ist zum einen die aus der Antike stammende "wissenschaftliche" Medizin, vor allem an den Klöstern als Aufbewahrungsorte der antiken Fachliteratur und seit dem 12. Jahrhundert zunehmend an den Universitäten beheimatet. Sie ist die Domäne der "gelehrten" Ärzte, übrigens vielfach Kleriker. Die andere Richtung besteht in einer auf empirischem und kräuterkundlichem Wissen basierenden, mit magischen und religiösen Vorstellungen verquickten Heilkunde, die vornehmlich auf dem Land, z. B. von sogenannten "weisen Frauen", aber auch Mönchen ausgeübt wurde. Andere Heilkundige wie Barbiere, Bader, Starstecher und Steinschneider sind eher dazwischen anzusiedeln.

Im Abendland hatte die Entwicklung der Medizin nach dem Ableben eines Hippokrates keinen so günstigen Verlauf genommen. Zumindest für ihre wissenschaftliche Seite war es nach Roms Untergang weitgehend Nacht geworden. Lediglich an den Klöstern bewahrte man die antiken Schriften auf. Aber diese Texte gaben das alte Wissen nur verdünnt weiter, handelte es sich bei ihnen doch meistens um Zusammenstellungen, Ausschnitte und Zusammenfassungen der ursprünglichen Texte. Das die frühmittelalterlichen Klöster überhaupt etwas von diesem Wissen retten konnten, ist vor allem zwei Männern zu verdanken. Als erster sammelte Cassiodor (+ um 583) in einem vom ihm gegründeten Kloster antike Schriften. In Spanien wirkte Isidor von Sevilla (570-636), der in seinem Hauptwerk, die Etymologiae oder Origines in 20 Büchern das damalige Wissen zusammenfaßte und so zum wichtigsten Vermittler des antiken Bildungsgutes an das Mittelalter wurde. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten bearbeiteten immer wieder Mönche und Nonnen die antiken Schriften, so daß vor allem in den kirchlichen Kreisen die medizinischen Kenntnisse der Antike zu einem gewissen Teil bewahrt wurden. Überhaupt waren Kleriker zu dieser Zeit weitgehend die einzigen, die in unserem Sinne als Ärzte tätig waren, weshalb die Zeit vom 5.-11. Jahrhundert auch als Zeitalter der Mönchsmedizin bezeichnet wird.

Ringelblumen-Salbe 

Die Ringelblume wächst bei uns nicht wild, höchstens verwildert ist sie außerhalb von Gärten anzutreffen. Sie wird ca. 30-60 cm hoch. Der hellgrüne Stengel verzweigt sich vielfach, wenn die Pflanze genug Platz zur Verfügung hat. Die Blätter sind behaart, unten spatelförmig und nach oben hin kleiner und schmaler werdend. Die Blüten, die ab Juni über den ganzen Hochsommer hinweg anzutreffen sind, sind orange-gelb leuchtende Korblüten. Die Ringelblume wird hauptsächlich äußerlich eingesetzt. Die Ringelblumesalbe kann als fettreiche Allroundsalbe eingesetzt werden. Sie eignet sich bei schlecht heilende Wunden, Blutergüssen, Geschwüren, Quetschungen, Zerrungen, Ekzemen. Traditionell wird sie mit Schweineschmalz hergestellt. Statt des Schweineschmalz kann auch Bienenwachs benutzt werden. Dabei wird das Ringelblumenöl und der Wachs in einem Glas vermischt und in eine Wasserbad (z.B. kochendes Wasser in einer Pfanne) gestellt. Wenn sich der Bienenwachs aufgelöst hat, rührt man Mischung um. Um zu prüfen, ob die Konsistenz gut ist, entnimmt man einzelne Tropfen und lasse sie auf einem Teller erkalten. Nun kann man noch weitere Öle oder Wachse dazu geben und auf Handwärme abkühlen.

Jarl und Eldorman 

Eldormänner oder Ealdormänner sind die in den Shires, also den Grafschaften Englands, vom König ernannte Anführer, die zwar selbst keine Gesetze erlassen können, aber in den ihnen überlassenen Shires die entsprechende Gerichtsbarkeit ( Exekutive und Judikative ) ausüben.( also eine Art Lord oder Graf ). Sie stehen einem Sheriff voran, der ihre Befehle ausführt. Der Eldorman eines Gebietes kann seine eigenen Truppen, die Fyrd, führen, die natürlich dem König ebenfalls untertan sind. Der König nimmt über den Eldorman Gelder des Shires ein ( Steuern).

Der Shire war in der angelsächsischen Zeit ein Verwaltungsgebiet, nach dem sich die Höhe der Steuern bestimmte. Eingeführt wurde das System der Shires nach dem Zusammenbruch der Heptarchie ( der 7 Königreiche) und der Expansion Wessexs, nachdem man die Dänen vertrieben hatte. Schon unter Alfred dem Grossen ( 886 ) und später unter Aethestan ( 930) wurden fast alle Gebiete in England in die Shires unterteilt. Die Steuern waren in den Verwaltungssitzen der Shires zu verbringen. Nach diesen Verwaltungssitzen waren diese Shires benannt. Z.B. Oxfordshire oder Lancashire u.v.m. Mit dem Einfall der Normannen auf die Britischen Inseln wurden die Shires in die Gebietseinheiten der Normannen gegliedert. Sie behielten zwar ihren traditionellen Namen, wurden aber zu den so genannten Counties (Grafschaften). Shires bestehen heute noch in Australien als lokale Gebietskörperschaften

Im Unterschied zum Eldorman war der Jarl ein Anführer der dänischen Bevölkerung eines Gebietes Englands. Dieser wurde nicht vom König ernannt, sondern von der Bevölkerung gewählt. Allerdings muss diese Wahl nicht unbedingt demokratisch verlaufen sein, denn z. B. Erik Blutaxt war bekannt dafür, das er seine Gegner bei einer solchen Wahl, vorher schon mal umbrachte.

Winchester 

Winchester ist eine Stadt im Süden Englands mit ca. 35.000 Einwohnern. Die Stadt ist der Verwaltungssitz der Grafschaft Hampshire und des Distrikts City of Winchester, der um einiges größer ist als die Stadt selbst. Winchester wurde von König Alfred dem Großen 871 zur Hauptstadt des Königreichs Wessex ernannt. Die Stadt blieb Hauptstadt von Wessex und später von England, bis nach der Normannischen Eroberung durch Wilhelm der Eroberer London zur neuen Hauptstadt wurde.Im Mittelalter war Winchester ein wichtiges Zentrum des Wollhandels. Zu den wichtigsten historischen Gebäuden gehören die im 12. Jahrhundert errichtete Winchester Cathedral, die Great Hall als einzig verbliebener Rest des Königspalasts und das Winchester College, das 1382 gegründet wurde.

Die Great Hall wurde zwischen 1222-1235 wiedererrichtet und besteht noch heute in ihre damaligen Form. Sie ist bekannt für die Tafelrunde König Artus. Der heute in der Halle hängende runde Tisch stammt aus dem 14. Jh. und hat mit Artus nichts zu tun. Dieser Tisch wurde erst auf Anordnung von König Heinrich VIII. 1522 farbig angemalt. Am Rand stehen die Namen der Ritter, darüber ist Artus auf seinem Thron abgebildet.

So komme ich nun zu den wichtigen Protagonisten.:

**Cynesige von Berkshire** hat es wohl wirklich gegeben. Ob dieser der spätere Bischof von Lichfeld ist, kann ich nicht bestätigen. Jedenfalls wird von Cynesige in den Texten um St. Dunstan berichtet, dass dieser nicht nur ein Freund, sondern auch ein Verwandter, wenn nicht gar ein „consangineus" sei. Wann Cynesige geboren ist, weiß man nicht... gestorben ist er wohl 963 n.Chr.

Eadgifu 

( 905- +968)

dritte Frau von König Eduard, dem Älteren ( 871-924), Mutter von König Eadred. Nach dem Tod seiner Brüder König Aethelstan und König Edmund übernahm mit Hilfe seiner Mutter Eadgifu Eadred die Amtsgeschäfte. Eadgifu war eine wichtige Person für den kränklichen König und dem Reich. Nach dem Tod ihres Sohnes ging sie schließlich in ein Kloster. Nachfolger von König Eadred (925- 955) wurde dann schließlich der Sohn Edmunds König Eadwig, auch als „ der Schöne" bekannt.

Auch **Bischof Aelfsige **hat es gegeben.

Der Bischof von Winchester war der Nachfolger des beliebteren Bischofs Aelfheah, deren Posten er bis in das Jahr 958 inne hatte. Weiter vorgreifen will ich hierbei nicht, denn sein Leben ( und sein Tod) werden hier ausgiebig beschrieben werden.

Odo von Canterbury 

Odo wurde um 925 Bischof von Ramsbury und 942 Erzbischof von Canterbury. Er förderte das Mönchtum, verbesserte die Seelsorge und organisierte die Kirche. Schon zu Lebzeiten wurde ihm der Beiname "der Gute" beigegeben. Als Kind kam Odo ( um 880 in Dänemark, † 2. Juni 959 in Canterbury) an den Hof des angelsächsischen Königs Alfred der Große, wo er christlich erzogen, getauft und auf den Priesterberuf vorbereitet wird. Als er 942 das Amt des Erzbischofs von Canterbury übernimmt , ist das dortige Domkapitel ihm gegenüber sehr reserviert. Immerhin ist er Däne. Diesen anfänglichen Widerstand überwindet Odo dadurch, dass er in der französischen Abtei Fleury die Ordensprofessur der Benediktiner, ein feierliches Gelübde, ablegt. Um 1100 verfasste Eadmer seine Biographe.

Ethelgiva 

Auch sie hat es gegeben. Und von ihr ist wirklich alles unbekannt, wann sie geboren wurde, wer ihre Eltern waren. Doch sie wird , ebenso wie später ihre Tochter Edgiva, eine wichtige Rolle in der englischen Geschichte spielen.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Alfgar**

Bischof von Lichfeld

**_Aelfnoth_**

(+ 956), Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelwold **

Dekan Glastonburys, Freund Dunstans

**_Balstan_**

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Björn Bolderson_**

Freund Richards, wohnt in Derby

**_Byreth_**

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Corric_ **

einäugiger Housecarl ( Ritter) Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

_**Domeritian**_

( + 954) Arzt Eadreds

**Eadberth**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wird von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadgifu **

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar**

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edward**

Thegn von Wiltshire, Bruder von Aelfhere von Wiltshire

**Erik Blodox **

norwegischer König von York

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Ethelfriede _**

Frau von Cynesige, Nichte Dunstans, Mutter zweier Söhne

_**Flaewig**_

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

_Helga Hufflepuff_

junge Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Olaf Thorwidson**_

dänischer Junge, Freund Helgas

******Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Halbelf, Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Roger_**

Thegn von Malmesbury, Herold

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_ **

Nonne, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Rufus**_

Wolfshund

_**Solmen**_

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	5. Richards Vergangenheit

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen fürchterlichen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt beim Besuch ihres Spielgenossen Olaf Thorwidsons, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters nähern. Diese waren ausgesandt worden von Solmen Slytherin, einem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, der sich gegen die Dänen und gegen die Reformer im Lande wendet. Sie wollen das Schwert Beowulfes, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen, da von diesem Schwert besondere magische Fähigkeiten ausgehen sollen. Die bewaffneten Soldaten, die den König Eadred von Wessex auf einem Kriegszug gegen den norwegischen König Erik Blutaxt begleiten, töten Helgas Familie. Nur Helga kann den Häschern entkommen, wobei sie zwei davon tötet. Als sie im benachbarten Wald nach stundenlangem Herumirren auf Richard Eriugena trifft, schließt sie sich ihm an. Mit ihm, einem Heilprediger, zieht sie nach Derby. Kurz bevor sie dort die Stadt erreichen können, kommt ihnen ein bewaffneter Herold in die Quere, dem sie nur mit Mühe ausweichen können.

Corric, der Führer der bewaffneten Angelsachsen und Untergebener von Solmen von Slytherin, muss seinem Herrn die Nachricht überbringen, dass sie das Mädchen und somit das Schwert Hrunting nicht haben finden können. Solmen beauftragt daraufhin Nadal, ein besonderer Fährtensucher, Helga zu finden. Im Auftrag Solmens wird zudem der Arzt des Königs getötet. Da König Eadred, der seit dem neunten Lebensjahr an einer Magenkrankheit leidet, einen Arzt braucht, kann der Bund der Wölfe einen Arzt einschmuggeln, der dem König nicht nur ein linderndes Mittel gibt, sondern auch ein Gift, welches den König in den Tod treiben wird. Ziel des Bundes ist es einen König auf den Thron zu bringen, der nicht nur Zaubern kann, sondern der auch die Zauberer Englands zu der wichtigsten Gruppe machen wird.

Währenddessen erhält Duncan von Glastonbury, Abt des selben Klosters, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, Besuch von Bruder Flaewig, einem Bibliothekar aus Jarrow, der die Stelle des gerade verstorbenen Bibliothekars in Glastonbury einnehmen soll. Doch nicht er, sondern seine Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw imponiert Duncan. Besonders, als er feststellen muss, dass Rowena von Ravenclaw nicht nur über die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt wie er, sondern auch seine Korrespondenz zu führen vermag. So nimmt er sie nach Winchester mit, zur Königssitzung, bei der sie Dunstans Verwandten Cynesige, den Grafen von Berkshire, kennen lernt. Kaum wird Dunstan zu Eadgifu, der Mutter des Königs gerufen, da melden Herolde die erfolgreiche Schlacht Eadreds und die Vernichtung des Wikingerheeres von Eric Blutaxt.

4. **Richards Vergangenheit**

_Derbyshire, Sommer 954 n.Chr_

„Also, Schmied, was ist nun? Könnt Ihr nun meinem Pferd ein neues Hufeisen verpassen?"

Roger von Malmesbury stand ärgerlich vor dem großen Schmied und schaute ihn böse an. Dieser hämmerte auf ein glühendes Eisenteil ein... und schien sich nicht um den vor ihm stehenden Bewaffneten zu kümmern.

„Ihr wisst, wer ich bin, nicht wahr? Also, wie lange wird es noch dauern?"

„Nun... zwei... drei Stunden."

„Was... ich glaube, Ihr habt mich nicht verstanden, Kerl... ich bin Roger von Malmesbury. Ich bin einer der Herolde des Königs. Mein Lehnherr ist der Eldorman von Wiltshire. Und du, du Nichts, Sohn einer Bettlerin, willst mir sagen, dass ich zwei oder gar drei Stunden hier warten soll, ehe ich weiterreiten kann. Warum soll ich dich nicht gleich hier auf der Stelle töten? Warum, du Nichtsnutz, soll es so lange dauern? Hier... siehst du dies... das ist mein Messer. Und wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich zu meinem Pferd bewegst und beginnst ihm ein Hufeisen zu verpassen, wird dieses bald mit deinem Blut getränkt sein. Also...?"

Der Schmid schaute auf. Er schien zu überlegen... dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, wischte sich die Hände ab und trat zu Rogers Pferd, welches nervös hin und her tänzelte und begann den Fuß des Pferdes zu untersuchen.

„Und, wie lange wird es nun dauern, Kerl?"

„Etwas Zeit brauche ich schon... eine Stunde?"

„Höchstens eine Stunde, Schmied... hier damit du dich noch ein wenig sputest..."

Roger von Malmesbury warf dem Schmid einen Silberling zu, den dieser elegant auffing.

„Gibt es hier in diesem Nest etwas zu trinken und zu essen, Schmied?"

„Weiter unten, beim Nestor... da könnt ihr etwas essen und trinken."

„Nun gut", sagte Roger von Malmesbury und schlug den beschriebenen Weg ein.

„Hallo... Du... "

Roger von Malmesbury blieb verwundert stehen. Wer hatte ihn da gerade angeredet? Er blickte sich um... und sah einen Mann, der nahe eines Hauses an der Hauswand lehnte. Wobei... Roger von Malmesbury setzte voraus, dass es ein Mann war, denn eigentlich sah er nur eine Gestalt, die in eine schwarze dunkle Kutte gehüllt war. Fast ging die Gestalt in dem Schatten des Hauses unter, ja, es war Roger, als würde sie sich mit dem Schatten des Hauses verschmelzen.

„Habt Ihr mich gerufen?", fragte Roger nach.

„Ja", meinte die Gestalt und kam näher. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und zeigten Roger, dass der Mann wusste, wie man sich lautlos bewegen konnte. Irgendetwas schien mit diesem Mann, mit dieser Gestalt anders zu sein... und zudem machte sich bei Roger ein unangenehmes Gefühl breit, ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit und Beklemmung.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob dir ein kleiner Heilpriester begegnet ist?", fragte die Gestalt, wobei sie sich noch weiter aufrichtete. Roger von Malmesbury verzog sein Gesicht. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen, ihn persönlich anzureden.

„Kennen wir uns, Wanderer? Ich denke nicht. Mein Name ist Roger von Malmesbury, Herold des...", begann Roger, doch er wurde durch den Mann unterbrochen, wobei dieser nicht einmal dabei seine Stimme anheben musste. Allerdings schaute die Gestalt nun Roger direkt in die Augen, worauf Roger seinen Atem fast anhielt. Die Augen des Mannes glühten hell und schmal unter der Kutte... und waren leicht katzenartig geformt.

„... Königs... ich weiß, ich habe es schon vernommen... und genau deshalb, Herold, frage ich dich... hast du einen Heilpriester gesehen, der mit seinem Wagen hier in der Nähe vorbeigekommen sein muss. Er hat einen großen Wolfshund bei sich und... und das ist ganz wichtig für mich... ein kleines blondes Mädchen?"

Roger runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich fiel ihm die Begegnung mit dem Heilpriester ein, die er in Derby hatte, als er beinahe in den Wagen des Heilpriesters geritten war.

„Nun... ja... aber was interessiert es Sie?", meinte Roger und wich einen Schritt dem Mann aus

„Weil ich den Heilpriester suche, Herold... und vor allem... das Mädchen. Wo hast du sie gesehen?", fragte der Mann nun direkter nach... und Roger konnte deutlich eine gewisse Anspannung aus dem Gesagten hören. Eine Lust... eine Gier...

‚Was will dieser Mann...', Roger verbesserte seinen eigenen Gedanken, ´was wollte dieses Wesen von dem Heilpriester? War er krank? Hüllte er sich deshalb in diese Kutte, damit man seine Krankheit nicht sah?'

„Warum wollen Sie dies alles wissen... wer sind Sie?", fragte Roger nun weitaus nervöser. Irgendwie rutschte seine Hand in die Nähe des Messers, dass in seinem Gürtel steckte. Die Gestalt lachte leise.

„Es muss dir genügen zu wissen, dass ich es wissen möchte. Und zudem glaube ich kaum, dass Du wirklich wissen möchtest, wer ich bin", meinte die Gestalt, wobei Roger weiterhin ein trockenes Lachen hören konnte. Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken runter. Irgendetwas Gefährliches schien von diesem Wesen auszugehen.

„Nun... ich möchte schon wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun bekommen habe, ehe ich Euch meine Antwort gebe", meinte Roger, wobei sich nun seine Hand um den Messergriff legte.

„Wie du willst... mein Name ist Nadal... Nadal Lynx, genauerweise. Und? Sagt Dir der Name etwas?", meinte das Wesen weiterhin amüsiert. Roger schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, weiter hier bei diesem Wesen zu stehen.

„Also, wo hast du sie gesehen?", fragte das Wesen ihn nun noch einmal, diesmal weit schärfer als zuvor. Es schien fast bedrohlich zu wirken. Schweiß bildete sich auf Rogers Stirn... und wieder wich er nicht nur dem Blick des Wesens aus.

„In Derby... am Rand von Derby... ich glaube, er will dort seine Fähigkeiten als Heilpriester zur Verfügung stellen... vielleicht auf den Markt gehen... ach, wer weiß, was er dort noch will..."

„Wann hast du ihn dort gesehen? Wie viele Tage ist dies nun her?"

Roger schluckte.

„Vier... nein, fünf Tage", mühte er sich dem Wesen zu antworten. Fast war er nun nicht mehr zu hören, so stark schien ihn dieses Wesen zu bedrängen, obwohl es sich nicht einen Schritt genähert hatte.

„Gut.", sagte Nadal leise amüsiert, "sehr gut"

„Ihr... jagt ihn, nicht wahr? Ihr seid ein Jäger!", sagte Roger immer noch angstvoll, wobei er weiterhin nervös mit dem Messer im Gürtel spielte.

„Du bist zu neugierig, Herold... an deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig. Vor allem mit dem Messer. Du könntest dich schneiden. Ach,.. und noch etwas, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich niemanden erzählen, dass du mich hier gesehen hast... dass DU meinen Namen kennst... ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden?"

„Wollen Sie mir drohen, Nadal?"

Das Wesen lachte laut auf, was Roger abermals einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken herunterjagte. Er zog nun sein Messer, bewegte sich aber von dem Wesen fort, damit er aus seinem Umkreis kommen würde.

‚Ich... ich muss hier weg...', sagte sich Roger beklemmt und eilte in Richtung des Schmiedes zurück, als wahrnahm, dass die Gestalt gar nicht mehr dort stand, wo er sie noch eben gesehen hatte.

„Schmied? Schmied...!"

Der Schmied schaute ihn verwundert an, als er Roger wieder sah, der mit einem weißen Gesicht auf ihn zurannte.

„Wo ist mein Pferd... wo?"

„Es steht hier, Herr... ich habe noch nicht angefangen, das Pferd zu beschlagen. Ich sagte doch, es wird nicht vor einer Stunde..."

„Aus dem Weg, du Narr, aus dem Weg".

Roger beeilte sich auf sein Pferd zu kommen und ritt, wie vom Teufel verfolgt, die Strasse entlang, so dass er nach wenigen Minuten den Ort verlassen hatte.

Und es schien ihm, als würde er immer noch Meilen später das Lachen des Wesen hören konnte, welches ihn verspottete.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Derby, Hof von Björn Bolderson, Sommer 954_

„Reibe lieber die Drachenschalen noch ein wenig kleiner, sie sind so noch zu groß", sagte Richard und schaute Helga über die Schulter, die mit Mühe die kräftigen Schalen mit Hilfe eines Mörsers zu verreiben versuchte, "... und wenn du fertig bist, dann kannst du mir helfen, noch einige Tinkturen anzusetzen. Ich habe ein wenig Pfeffer auf dem Markt ergattern können. Und etwas Thymian."

„Wozu braucht man dieses Thymian?", fragte Helga, die aufschaute und Richard neugierig ansah. In den letzten fünf Tagen, an denen sie sich bei seinem Freund Björn aufhielten, hatte Helga nicht nur Anschluss zu Björns Kindern und Angestellten gefunden, sondern hatte auch Richard geholfen, neue Heilmittel zu erstellen. Jetzt in der Dämmerung hatte Richard wieder seinen alten und leicht verbeulten Kessel hervorgebracht und kochte einige der Zaubertränke, die seine Arbeit als Heilprediger erleichterten. Dies gab Richard oft die Möglichkeit, Helga in seine Arbeit einzuführen und ihr die Grundlagen der Magie beizubringen. Er war überrascht, wie geschickt sie sich dabei anstellte. Vor allem, nachdem sie am zweiten Tag von ihm einen Zauberstab erhalten hatte. Es war für Richard keine Mühe gewesen, den Laden von Ollivander wiederzufinden. Wo dieser Laden genau lag, konnte Richard eigentlich nicht sagen, denn er war schon in den unterschiedlichsten Städten gewesen, doch jedes Mal hatte er ihn dort gefunden. Merkwürdig war es nur, dass es sich stets um denselben Laden handelte. Aber Richard war dieser Zustand eigentlich egal, denn jedes Mal wenn er sich wünschte zum Laden des Zauberstabmachers zu gelangen, war er schließlich auf jenen gestoßen, egal in welche Gasse er schließlich gegangen war. Als er den Laden betreten hatte, hatte ihn der alte Ollivander kaum erkannt, so kurzsichtig war er geworden. Dennoch war er immer noch der beste Zauberstabmacher, den Richard kannte und genau deshalb hatte er Helga hierher mitgenommen. Und stets war der Laden ein Hort der Ruhe.

„Winkle deinen Arm an mein Kind. Gut so... ja ich denke mir, sie sollte jenen nehmen. 8 Zoll stark, Linde... mit einer Phönixfeder."

„Phönix?", fragte Helga erstaunt.

„Ein magischer Vogel", erwiderte Richard und nahm sich vor, Helga die vielen magischen Tiere, die es gab, zu lehren.

„Nein, nein... irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich weiß nicht... sie scheint etwas besonderes zu sein. Sie ist Dänin, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber was ist so anders... Meister Ollivander, zwischen einem Angelsachsen und einem Dänen?"

„Nun, die Dänen sind noch nicht so lange bei uns im Land... ein Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Zauberer aus, aber zumeist braucht er einen Bezug. Viele der heimischen Pflanzen haben noch keinen Bezug zu einem Hergereisten. Das mag sich in einigen Jahrhunderten legen, wenn bestimmte Pflanzen überall vorkommen... oder man überall hinreisen kann. Aber heute..."

„Aber ich bin hier geboren!", sagte Helga überrascht.

„Hmm... vielleicht... ich weiß nicht, er ist so sonderbar... und doch ist er ein Zauberstab, sogar ein sehr guter..."

„Was ist Meister Ollivander?"

Doch der Meister der Zauberstäbe war nach hinten verschwunden und kam mit einem leichten Grinsen... und einer Menge Staub und Spinnenweben auf seiner Kleidung zurück.

„Eiche... ein starker, mystischer Baum... der hier war einer, vor dem viele Zauberer aus der alten Zeit ihr Handwerk betrieben haben. In der alten Religion war er ein Baum der alten Götter. Innen... nun warum mein Lehrling dies getan hat, weiß ich nicht, aus Spaß vielleicht, aber es ist deutlich ein Zauberstab... innen ist ein Haar eines Dachs."

„Ein Dachs? Aber...", rief erstaunt Richard, doch Helga grinste breit den Zauberstabmacher an. Sie nahm ihm einfach den Zauberstab ab und... schwenkte ihn. Funken sprühten hervor. Aber das war nicht alles gewesen. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich im Laden aus, als hätte jemand ein kleines Feuer errichtet. Und es roch plötzlich nach Erde.

„Erstaunlich... wirklich erstaunlich. Selten habe ich solch eine Wirkung bei einem Zauberlehrling, geschweige denn bei einem Zauberer gesehen. Es scheint... es scheint der wirklich einzigste Zauberstab zu sein, der bei dir eine solche Wirkung hervorruft. Ein Zauberstab, der eigentlich so gewöhnlich ist wie ein Stück Holz... und doch wieder nicht. Ein Stab mit dem Haar eines gewöhnliches Tieres... und doch ist ein Zauberstab, ein magisches Instrument. Und ein Stab aus dem Baum einer Eiche, die Stärke und Ausdauer, Hilfsbereitschaft und Kontinuität verspricht. Sehr erstaunlich..."

Auch Richard war erstaunt, über die Wahl, doch er bezahlte den Stab und verließ Olivanders Laden.

„Meister Richard?", fragte Helga erstaunt nach, da sie noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte, was denn Thymian sei.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, Helga. Ich war in Gedanken... Also... Thymian, im lateinischen Thymus vulgaris genannt, ist ein Gewürz, welches wir Heiler dazu benutzen, um etwas zu desinfizieren. Also,... etwas sauberer zu machen, damit nicht zuviel Dreck in einer Wunde verbleibt. Ja... zu dem ist Thymian krampflösend... und hilft gegen den eitrigen Husten. Dazu muss man einen Sud mit Thymian aufgießen und ihn dem Kranken einatmen lassen."

„Muss man dabei zaubern?", fragte Helga nach und schwenkte voller Freude ihren Zauberstab, um abermals Funken zu erzeugen.

„Nun, bei dem Sud nicht", antwortete Richard lächelnd," aber Thymian wird in Tränken schon benutzt, in einigen Heiltränken. Vor allem wenn irgendetwas neu wachsen soll im Körper... oder wenn etwas nicht richtig funktioniert im Körper, dann wird es als Krampflinderung hinzugerührt."

„Was... wachsen?"

„Knochen... eine neue Leber... Niere..."

„Was ist eine Niere?"

Richard musste oftmals sich selbst stoppen. Allzu viele solcher Informationen durfte er auch Helga nicht geben. Woher sollte er von einer Niere wissen, wenn er einen Menschen nie von innen gesehen, geschweige denn einen Menschen aufgemacht hatte. Allerdings war er ein Mönch gewesen... und hatte die Bücher eines Hippokrates oder der anderen griechischen oder römischen Ärzte gelesen. Er hatte nicht die Vorstellung vieler Ärzte seines Jahrhunderts, das eine Krankheit etwas Belebtes, wie eine Schlange oder ein Wurm sei. Doch zumeist musste er sich fügen, denn ansonsten wäre er zu auffällig gewesen... und schließlich der Zauberei angeklagt.

„Nun... sie ist dort", sagte Richard und zeigte auf eine Stelle an seinem Körper",... sie tut weh, wenn du dich vergiftet hast oder wenn du überschüssiges Salz ausscheiden musst. Und wenn sie nicht mehr richtig funktioniert... dann muss man eingreifen... ich werde dir später in einer Zeichnung eines alten Zauberers und Arztes ein Bild von einer Niere zeigen. Doch jetzt nicht... Wenn du jetzt noch einige Blüten zermahlst, würde ich mich freuen. Doch bevor du dich an diese weitere Arbeit machst, solltest du dir die Hände waschen. Selbst Drachenschalen können manch einen der Tränke unbrauchbar machen... oder die Wirkung einfach umdrehen."

Richard nickte Helga dabei freundlich zu. Er war, wie einige der Ärzte seines Jahrhunderts der Ansicht, dass Hygiene Massenerkrankungen verhindere. Doch mancher andere Arzt schien sich dieser Meinung zu verweigern. Helga stand auf und wusch sich ihre Hände, in dem sie das Wasser, das sie zum Trinken aus einem Gefäß nahmen, über ihre Hänge goss. Dann machte sie sich an die Arbeit und begann, gesammelte Blüten zu zermörsern. Schließlich füllte sie den Blütenstab in ein anderes Gefäß, ehe sie sich hinsetzte und zuschaute, wie Richard gekonnt, einen hochprozentigen Schnaps über einige Kräutermischungen gab und diese dann verschloss. Dann schwenkte er das Glas.

„Meister Richard?", fragte ihn plötzlich Helga,"... warum bist du so klein?"

Richard grinste. Er hatte schon, irgendwann einmal, mit einer solchen Frage Helgas gerechnet.

„Nun... wenn du meinst, dies sei eine Krankheit... wie so viele Menschen es meinen... oder wenn du meinst, es sei Gottes Wille gewesen, der meine Mutter oder meinen Vater für irgendeine Tat bestrafen wollen... so muss ich dir sagen, dass dies Unsinn ist. Auch wenn du es vielleicht hinter der einen oder anderen Hand hören wirst. Nein... überhaupt nicht. Es liegt daran, dass... das mein Vater ein Elf ist."

„Ein... Was?"

„Ein Hauself. Es kommt selten vor, dass Kinder von Hauselfen und Menschen geboren werden... es liegt daran, dass zumeist Hauselfen als Diener von Menschen gehalten werden... aber es gibt auch andere Elfen. Nun, meine Mutter war ein sehr lebensfrohe Mädchen, aus gutem Haus, was wohlbehütet aufgewachsen war. Jedenfalls solange meine Großmutter noch lebte. Mein Großvater hatte einiges an Land... er war ein Zauberer... und besaß einige Leibeigene, darunter auch einige Elfen. Eines Tages stellte mein Großvater einen neuen Elfen ein... einen Elfen, der, wie er später feststellte sich nicht in das Haus so gut einfügte, wie die anderen. Es gab ständig Ärger wegen ihm. Und dies schien meiner Mutter zu imponieren. Sie verstand sich blendend mit ihm, auch wenn er so untypisch war für seine Art. Da sie war ein wenig rebellisch gegen ihren Vater war... nun ja, irgendwie wollte sie ebenso nicht mehr auf ihn hören, wie dieser Elf. Vor allem nach dem Tod meiner Großmutter. Vater wollte sie wohl mit einen anderen reichen Mann verheiraten. Dies wollte sie natürlich nicht. Zudem... hatte sie eine Vorliebe für alles Schwäche und für alle Unrechtbehandelten. Als mein Großvater den neuen Hauselfen ungerecht bestrafte und ihn ins Verlies werfen ließ, befreite meine Mutter ihn und floh mit ihm vom Gut meines Großvaters. Natürlich war mein Großvater darüber sehr erbost... er glaubte sogar, dass der Hauself meine Mutter dazu gebracht hätte, ihn zu befreien. Er stellte den beiden schließlich nach und fing den Elfen ein, ebenso wie meine Mutter. Tja... und nach neun Monaten wurde ich dann geboren. Meinen Vater habe ich nie gesehen... er verstarb im Verlies meines Großvaters. Und meine Mutter... sie wurde mit mir in eines der benachbarten Kloster gegeben, worin ich aufwuchs. Die Hochzeit wurde wegen der „Schande", also wegen mir, natürlich nicht vollzogen."

„Lebt deine Mutter noch?"

Richard schüttelte leicht müde den Kopf.

„Nein, sie starb an einer Krankheit, als ich klein war. Von diesem Moment an kümmerte sich das Kloster um mich. Doch von dem Tode meiner Mutter an, war mir klar, dass ich Heiler oder Arzt werden möchte, um solche Krankheiten, wie die, die sie hinraffte, zu bekämpfen. Im Kloster merkte ich dann, dass ich nicht nur kleiner war... und blieb, als die anderen... nein, ich bemerkte auch, dass ich Fähigkeiten besaß, die andere nicht besaßen. Sicher... es war eine schwere Zeit für mich, da ich immer ein Ausgeschlossener war. Weil ich anders war. Aber ich fand schließlich Gleichgesinnte... Zauberer, wie Hauselfen, die mir halfen und mir die wundervolle Welt der Magie öffneten. Schließlich lernte ich viel im Kloster... so viel, dass ich schließlich das einigen anderen weitergeben konnte. Aber ich verließ irgendwann das schützende Kloster, setzte hinüber nach England und fuhr von nun an durch die Lande um den Menschen zu helfen... "

Richard nickte und schwieg nun, in Gedanken versunken. Helga schaute ihn weiterhin an, dann begann sie ihn am Arm zu streicheln.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Helga. Danke. Manchmal kann eine Erinnerung an einen geliebten Menschen trotz so langer Zeit noch sehr schmerzhaft sein. Egal wie alt man in diesem Moment war... es ist immer wieder so, als würde ein Teil von sich selbst dabei verschwinden... sterben."

Helga schaute zum Boden und nickte. Richard lächelte breit, hob mit seinen Fingern den Kopf des Mädchens und nickte ihr zu.

„Aber wir wollen keine Tränen jetzt vergießen oder Trübsal blasen. Es ist Zeit langsam schlafen zu gehen... auch ich werde etwas ruhen oder noch etwas im Leechbuch nachlesen. Aber du solltest nun dich bereit machen, schlafen zu gehen, denn morgen wird wieder ein arbeitsreicher Tag, an dem man viel Lernen kann. Und zudem... war es nicht so, als würde Gutholde, Björns Frau, morgen dich mit auf den Markt mitnehmen wollen, damit du dir ein paar neue Sachen kaufen kannst."

„Ja", sagte Helga und schaute gleich freundlicher. Sie stand auf und ließ sich neben dem schon schlafenden Rufus nieder. Bald war sie eingeschlafen, wobei sie immer noch ihre kleinen Arme um den großen Wolfshund geschlungen hatte.

Richard hatte wieder in ihren Augen diese furchtbare Traurigkeit gesehen... ihm war klar, dass ihren Eltern etwas fürchterliches zugestoßen sein musste, dass ihren Tod herbeigeführt hatte.

‚Irgendwann wird auch sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist', sagte sich Richard und widmete sich seinem Heilerbuch, ehe auch er sich schlafen legte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königspalast, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

„Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er die Kühe gestohlen hat!"

Der Mann schaute unglücklich Eadgifu an, die erhöht vor den streitenden Personen gegenüber saßen.

„Ist dieser..."

„Belfric", half ihr Dunstan, der zur Rechten Eadgifu saß, nach.

„Ist dieser Belfric nun Leibeigener von Euch... oder nicht?"

Der Mann schwieg.

„Nun... da der Mann wohl ein Leibeigener von Euch ist, seid Ihr für ihn zuständig, so sagen es die Gesetze aus, die schon mein verstorbener Mann, König Eduard, der Gott habe ihn selig, verfasst hat. Jeder Mann ist für seine Männer verantwortlich, die unter seinem Schutz und auf seinem Land sind. Da dies einer Eurer Männer war, die diese Kühe des freien Bauers Aeldegard..."

„Ethelgard, Mylady, Ethelgard von Ottsby", verbesserte Dunstan, wobei er allerdings seinen Kopf senkte, als würde er sich bei der Königsmutter für seine weitere Unterbrechung entschuldigen müssen. Doch trotz des leicht wütenden Blickes Eadgifu grinste sie ihn an.

„...nun gut, dann eben Ethelgard... also hat also Belfric die Kühe vom Bauern Ethelgard gestohlen. Dafür muss er von Euch bestraft werden, lieber Thegn. Und da IHR für den Mann zuständig seid, verfüge ich, dass Ihr eine Geldstrafe von 120 Goldstücken, 70 davon an den Bauern, 50 an uns, das Gericht, zu zahlen habt. Wie Ihr nun den Mann bestraft, ist Eure Sache... doch bedenkt, dass ein solcher Mann nicht Halt machen wird, vor der nächsten Kuh... oder etwas anderes. Dies solltet Ihr Euch im klaren sein, wenn Ihr ihn bestraft. Gut... ich denke damit ist der Fall beendet... das Gericht zieht sich zurück."

Die Königsmutter stand auf und ließ sich in die hinteren Räume des Palastes bringen, während der Thegn im Saal aufgefordert wurde, seine Strafe zu zahlen.

„Dunstan, mein Lieber, Ihr untergrabt wirklich nicht das erste Mal meine Autorität."

„Mylady, nichts liegt mir fern, Eure Autorität anzugreifen, dass wisst Ihr, aber...", Dunstan unterbrach sich kurz, um der Königsmutter hinterher zueilen,"... aber die Sitzungen werden nun mal aufgezeichnet... und da wäre es doch nicht so gut, wenn mal der Name Aeldegard und mal der Name Ethelgard in den Unterlagen auftaucht."

„Nun ja, Ihr habt ja recht, mein lieber Dunstan... doch seitdem ich weiß, dass mein geliebter Sohn Eadred wieder nach Winchester zurückkehren wird, bin ich manchmal nicht ganz bei der Sache. Habt ihr bezüglich seiner Heimreise irgendwelche neueren Nachrichten?"

„Leider nein, Mylady. Während Ethelstan, Eldorman von East Anglia und Aelfhere, Eldorman von Wiltshire mit einem Teil der Heere weiter die Reste des Dänenheeres jagen, kommt Eurer Sohn mit Erzbischof Odo nach Hause. Es geht ihm wohl den Umständen entsprechend, aber nicht richtig gut. Ich hoffe, er wird sich am Hof wieder ein wenig erholen."

Eadgifu atmete tief ein und nickte zufrieden.

„Er hätte diesen Kriegszug nicht mitmachen dürfen, Dunstan."

„Ja, Mylady,... zum Einen ist dies richtig, aber zum Anderen..."

„Wie meint Ihr das, Dunstan, zum Anderen..."

„Mylady, Ihr wisst, dass der Dänenkönig Erik Blutaxt immer wieder darauf aus war, Eurem Sohn Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Er hat ihn im Herzen nicht als Souverän und Lehnsherrn anerkannt. Zudem... er war ein Heide. Und ein Gegner des Königs Hakoon von Norwegen und Dänemarks. Zwar hatte er Erzbischof Wulfgar von York als obersten Bischof im Norden anerkannt... aber nur gegen eine bestimmte Summe. Und Wulfgar war nun kein wirklicher Christenmann, wie wir uns beide einen vorstellen. Es ist gut, dass Eadred ihn verjagt und Erzbischof Odo dort einen seiner Kirchenmänner platziert hat. Doch um auf Eure Frage zurückzukommen. Es war natürlich wichtig, dass der König diesen Kriegszug anführte, wie es schon alle seine Vorgänger es auch getan haben."

„Aber seine Gesundheit..."

„Genau das meine ich, Mylady, das spricht gegen diesen Kriegseinsatz. Doch hätte er nicht selber den Einsatz geleitet, wer hätte es für ihn tun sollen? Ethelstan? Was glaubt Ihr, hätten dazu die westlichen Fürsten gesagt, wenn ein Eldorman die Führung übernimmt, der mit Sicherheit ein fähiger Stratege und Kriegsherr ist, aber auch ein Freund der Dänen... oder Aelfhere, ebenso ein fähiger Streiter, auch wenn er mir ein wenig zu machtlüstern ist... was hätten wohl dazu Eure friedliebenden Angelsachsen und Dänen dazu gesagt, wenn man gehört hätte, wie dieser Eldorman unter den Dänen gewütet hätte. Nein, es war gut, dass der König den Kriegszug anführte, er, der einen ausgleichenden Charakter hat, der die harte Hand Aelfheres und Solmens darstellt und auf der anderen die Hand reicht den Willigen und Friedvollen, wie es Ethelstan und Cynesige es getan hätten."

„Ihr habt ja wieder einmal recht, lieber Dunstan, so wie so viele Male auch zuvor. Doch das Herz einer Mutter wird schwer, wenn sie ihren Jungen leiden sieht. Vor allem, wenn er so krank ist. Und dann das noch mit dem armen Domeritian. Ich habe ihn so gemocht, Eadreds Arzt. Ich glaube, Ihr habt ihn kaum gekannt?"

„Nein, Mylady... oh, Ihr habt Besuch?"

Dunstan blickte nach vorn und sah einen herausgeputzten Adligen, der vor den Gemächern der Königsmutter wartete.

„Ach, der schon wieder?"

„Wer ist dieser Adlige, Mylady, ich habe ihn bisher hier am Hofe noch nicht gesehen."

„Es ist Rhodri ap Idwal Foel, ein Prinz des Königreich Gwynedd. Er ersucht einen Termin beim König, da er erhofft, dass sich mein Sohn auf die Seite der Gwynedder stellt und seinen Bruder Iago ap Idwal Foel als König von Wales und somit als seinen Untergebenen, anerkennt.", meinte die Königsmutter bitter.

„Wir sollen also in diese Nachfolgestreitigkeiten des walisischen Thrones mit einbezogen werden. Sehe ich dies richtig?"

„Ja, lieber Dunstan, zu allem ungemach hier in England, brennt dort schon der nächste Konflikt. Wer weiß, ob es nicht jetzt schon wieder zu einer kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Gwynedd und Deheubarth, zwischen den Idwals und den Hywel-Dda's kommt. Doch ich werde den Teufel tun und diesem walisischen Schnösel die Möglichkeit geben England in den nächsten Konflikt zu steuern. Wir haben hier weit genug Schwierigkeiten, als es uns lieb ist."

„Wohl wahr, Mylady, wohl wahr. Ihr werdet ihn also hinhalten?"

Eadgifu nickte.

„Mein lieber Dunstan, ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr mich zu meinen Gemächern begleitet habt, aber ich glaube, Ihr wollt kaum euch auch noch um die Belange anderer Königreiche kümmern."

Dunstan lächelte die Königsmutter an. Er hatte nun wirklich kein Verlangen, nachdem er schon den gesamten Vormittag mit dem Königsgericht verbracht hatte, sich nun die Bitten des Erbens des Königreiches Gwynedd zu widmen. Er verabschiedete sich so galant er es nur konnte und machte sich auf, in seine eigenen Gemächer zu kommen, in denen Rowena und Aethelwold sicher schon warteten. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal die nächsten Termine durch, als ein Mann um die Ecke bog und Dunstan anrempelte.

„Was…", sagte Dunstan verärgert, doch der Mann erwiderte nur eine Entschuldigung und lief dann ohne umzusehen weiter.

Dunstan schüttelte den Kopf. Warum rannte der Mann so? Schon wollte er ihm folgen, als er ein kleines Pergament auf dem Boden liegen sah, welches der Mann verloren haben musste. Dunstan hob es auf und… erschrak, als er es las.

„Dunstan, komme bitte heute um Mitternacht zur Kapelle von Peter und Paul. Es ist wichtig, C… Es geht um den Bund der Wölfe und das Schwert… Hrunting."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reveiw-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond (): **Danke für dein Review. Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich etwas von dir höre. Nun, dass der König von dem Bund gestürzt werden soll, ahnen einige der Zauberer und „Muggel", die den König unterstützen, aber sie wissen es nicht. Und können es zudem nicht beweisen. Wie weit der Komplott geht, übersteigt im Augenblick ihren Horizont. Aber reibungslos wird der Sturz sicher nicht vorgenommen werden. Ob du den Eldorman kennst... im Augenblick noch nicht... aber einen Bezug auf spätere Zeit wird es geben...gg . Mal sehen, ob du ihn bemerkst. So ich hoffe, die Geschichte beginnt so langsam an Fahrt aufzunehmen.

Habe übrigens Rebecca Gable begonnen zu lesen. Schön... einige Hintergründe beziehen sich auch auf meine Zeit der Geschichte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen 

**1.) ****Pferde**

Zumeist wurden Pferde im 10.Jahrhundert zum Reiten benutzt, wobei sich nur die Reicheren gute, meist Schlachtrösser, leisten konnten. Bereits im 8. Jahrhundert kam auch in Europa der Steigbügel auf, der sich als vorteilhaft für die schwere Reiterei erwies. Insbesondere in Verbindung mit einem hohen Sattel ermöglichte er es der schweren Reiterei, im vollen Galopp einen Lanzenstoß auszuführen, ohne dabei vom Pferd zu fallen. Außerdem erschwerten es Steigbügel und Sattel dem Fußvolk, einen Reiter vom Pferd zu zerren. Hufeisen wurden bereits schon zur römischen Zeit bei Pferden verwendet.

**2.) ****Bewaffnung **

Die Angelsachsen benutzen eine ähnliche Bewaffnung wie die fränkischen Leute auf dem Kontinent. Im Unterschied allerdings zu den Franken besaßen viele von den Angelsachsen immer noch jenes einschneidige Hiebmesser, das Sax, welches ihnen ihren Namen gegeben hatte. Weitere Waffen eines Mannes wie Roger von Malmesbury waren zumeist mehrere Schwerter, sowie Speere und eine Lanze. Ein Bewaffneter hatte zudem als Schutz ein Kettenhemd und ein rundes, zumeist aus Holz bestehenden, Schild. Bögen galten jahrelang unter den Bewaffneten eines Heeres als unritterlich. Allerdings stellte schon Eduard der Ältere bestimmte Fußsoldaten zusammen, meist Waliser, die besonders gut mit dem Langbogen zurechtkamen. Allerdings hatte der damalige Bogen, jedenfalls im 10. Jahrhundert, noch keine solche Durchschlagskraft wie später die Reflexbogen der Mongolen oder Araber oder die Armbrust der Normannen 1066.

**3.) ****Thymian**

Der Thymian ist nicht nur eine interessante Gewürzpflanze, sondern auch eine wichtige Heilpflanze im Bereich Husten und Desinfektion. Thymian ist eine kleiner mehrjähriger Halbstrauch, aus der Familie der Lippenblütler, der ursprünglich in den Mittelmeerländern heimisch ist. Es gibt jedoch auch Thymianarten, die den mitteleuropäischen Winter aushalten. Solche Sorten gedeihen gut in Gärten, bevorzugt auf magerem Boden bei voller Sonne. Die ausdauernde Pflanze wächst Jahr für Jahr tapfer im Kräutergarten und duftet würzig vor sich hin. Im Sommer lässt er kleine zartrosa Blüten sprießen. Die kleinen Blätter lassen sich ziemlich leicht vom holzigen Stengel reiben und als Küchengewürz oder Tee verwenden..

Anwendung findet der sehr lecker schmeckende Thymian als Gewürz in der mediterranen Küche. Dort trägt er unauffällig zur Gesundheit bei. Bei Husten oder  
anderen Problemen der Atmungsorgane kann man ihn als Tee oder Tinktur einnehmen. Äußerlich kann man in Thymian-Aufgüssen baden, Kompressen auflegen oder das ätherische Öl verdünnt oder unverdünnt einsetzen. In der Duftlampe eignet sich Thymian zur Raumreinigung und zur Befreiung der Atemwege. Als Dampfbad desinfiziert er die Atmungsorgane und erleichtert die Atmung. Auch gegen Hautunreinheiten hilft so ein Dampfbad.

**4.) ****Eiche **

Sie bedeutet Stärke und Ausdauer, Hilfsbereitschaft, Kontinuität

Die Eiche wurde von Sokrates als Orakelbaum betrachtet und sie war einer der heiligsten Bäume der alten keltischen Druiden, die glaubten, dass seine Blätter die Kraft hätten zu heilen und die Kraft zu erneuern. Eicheln wurden von den Druiden zur Vorbereitung für Prophezeiungen gegessen.

**5. Das Leechbuch**

Die medizinischen Texte der Angelsachsen kannten sowohl die Human- wie die Veterinärmedizin. Die Texte stehen in einer Tradition, die in der Spätantike wurzelt und ihre Analogien in frühen Hochkulturen hat. Auf dem Boden des lateinischen Fachschrifttums entstand schon frühzeitig eine breitgestreute landessprachige Medizinliteratur, die z.t. kompilatorischen Charakter trägt, so wie das Leechbook und Lacnunga. Das Manuskript "London, BL, Royal 12 D. XVII.", auch Leechbook genannt, gilt als das älteste Medizinbuch auf Altenglisch und auch als das älteste Medizinbuch in einer europäischen Sprache außer Latein überhaupt. Es wurde um 950 in Winchester geschrieben und muss die Kopie eines mittlerweile verlorenen Exemplaren sein, das wahrscheinlich ungefähr 50 Jahre früher geschrieben worden ist, also am Ende der Herrschaft von Alfred dem Grossen. Das Manuskript ist in drei Teile aufgeteilt: Die ersten zwei Teile bestehen aus einem Werk, das man "Balds Leechbook" nennt, weil Bald als der Besitzer des Buches genannt wird, welches von einem gewissen Cildin seinem Auftrag geschrieben wurde. Über beide ist sonst nichts weiteres bekannt, nicht einmal ob Cild der Kompilator oder einfach nur der Schreiber des Buches war. Der dritte Teil, "Leechbook III" genannt, wird von "Balds Leechbook" überschattet, da es eine viel kürzere und einfachere Kompilation ist. Doch trotzdem ist es sehr wichtig, weil es das älteste Arzneibuch auf Altenglisch ist, das nebst der Heilmittelsammlung auch kleine Diskussionen über Symptome, Diagnosen und Prognosen enthält. Von den drei uns erhaltenen altenglischen Arzneibüchern, die mehr oder weniger vollständig sind, widerspiegelt das Leechbook III am ehesten die medizinische Praxis der Angelsachsen, da es von mediterranen Einflüssen relativ frei ist.

**6. Gesetze der Angelsachsen**

Die Gesetze der Zeit, vor allem die von Aethelstan (925-40) und von Edmund (942-46) befassten sich oftmals damit, wer für wen verantwortlich sein, wenn es zu einer Blutrache oder einem Diebstahl gekommen war. So galt ein Diebstahl von weniger als 8 Schilling als kein schlimmes Delikt. Über 8 Schilling aber musste jeder Dieb bestraft werden. Wenn ein Lord im Namen seines schuldigen Mannes eingreift und dadurch Gerechtigkeit für seinen Mann erhofft, dann kann der König diese verweigern. Der Lord muss dann dem Beschwerdeführer den Wert der Waren und dem König 120 Schillinge zahlen. So steht es jedenfalls im Gesetzestext von Aethelstan.

**7. Wales**

Um 928 hatte König Aethelstan die walisischen Königreiche, die unter König Hywel Dda ap Cadell ( Hywel Dda, Sohn des Cadells) vereint worden waren, gezwungen sich zu unterwerfen, da sie Hilfe benötigten gegen die ständigen Übergriffe von norwegischen Wikingern aus Irland und Cumbria. Als 950 König Hywel-Dda ap Cadell stirbt, kommt es zu einem Nachfolgezwist zwischen den starken Könighäusern von Gwynedd im Norden und Deheubarth im Süden. Dieser Zwist mündet zunächst in der Schlacht von Carno 951, in der Deheubarth die Söhne des Iago ap Idwal besiegen können. Dennoch ist damit der Konflikt noch nicht beendet. Erneut begehren die Gwynedder auf. 954 schließlich mündet der Konflikt in einem großen Gemetzel zwischen den Söhnen von Hywel und die Söhne von Idwal, in der Schlacht von Conwy Hirfawr. Als Folge dieser Schlacht wird Ceredigion am Rande zu Gwynedd durch die Söhne von Idwal verwüstet.

**8. weitere Personen**

**Ethelstan**, Eldorman von East Anglia, wurde auch der Halb-Prinz genannt. Er stammte aus königlichem Blut und war Führer der Ostsächsischen Partei, die für die Integration der Dänen des Danelaws eintraten.

Im entgegen stand **Aelfhere, **Eldorman von Wiltshire, der Führer der westsächischen Partei, in denen Konservative einen Zusammenschluss mit den Dänen verhindern wollten.

Zudem will ich noch einmal die Könige der Angelsachsen zwischen 848 und 954 genauer nennen.

1.) **Alfred der Grosse** ( 848+899 ), König von Wessex (871), Sieg bei Eddington gegen die Dänen ( 878 ) damit König der Angelsachsen ( 886 )

2.) **Eduard ( der Ältere )**( 871 +924), Sohn Alfreds des Grossen. Eduard ist König von England von 899 bis 924.Konnte seinen Thron gegen seinen Vetter behaupten. Zusammen mit seiner Schwester **Aethelfled** bekämpft er weiter die Dänen, gewinnt die Schlacht bei Tettenhall ( 910 ). Beginnt Burgen gegen das Gebiet des Danelaws zu bauen. Heiratet vier Frauen... die letzte ist **Eadgifu** ( 905- +968).

3.) **Aethelstan **( 894 +939), ältester Sohn Eduards. König von England ( 925-939 ). Vergrößert kontinuierlich das Königreich der Angelsachsen, teils durch Verträge teils durch Annektion. Machte Schottland und Wales von sich abhängig und annektierte das Königreich Northumbrien. Festigte das Reich durch die Schlacht bei Brunanburgh, in der er ein vereinigtes Heer von Schotten, irischen und englischen Dänen schlug. Mit ihm verschwand das Danelaw. Er blieb unverheiratet.

4.) **Edmund **( 921 +946), Bruder Aethelstan. Er übernahm die Königskrone zwischen den Jahren 939-946. War der vierte Sohn von Eduard. Unter ihm konnten die Dänen unter Olaf Guthfrithson Teile Northumbrien und Mercien wieder erobern, die aber nach dem Tod des Dänenkönigs 942 zurückerobert werden konnten. 946 wird er von Dänen ermordet.

5.) **Eadred** ( 924 +955), jüngster Sohn Eduards des Älteren. Hält die Königskrone von 946-955 inne, da die Söhne Edmunds zu klein sind zu regieren. Der Sohn der Eadgifu war immer schon ein schwächlicher Junge. Vertreibt die Könige Olaf Schoßkönig und Erik Blutaxt( 954) aus dem Königreich York und annektiert es. Er stirbt kinderlos an seiner Krankheit.( so jedenfalls laut der Geschichte der englischen Könige).

**Personen, die in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

_**Aeldegard**_

freier Bauer

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

_**Belfric**_

Leibeigner, Dieb

_**Björn Bolderson**_

Freund von Richard Eriugena, Däne, wohnt in Derby

**_Domeritian_**

Arzt von Eadred, wurde 954 getötet

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

**Eadgifu**

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eduard**

( 871 +924 ),König von England

**Erik Blodox**

( +954), norwegischer König von York

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei

**_Flaewig_**

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

**Hakoon**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, pflegt enge Beziehung zu England

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_

10 jährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Nestor_**

Wirt

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

_**Olaf Thorwidson**_

dänischer Junge, Freund Helgas

**_Ollivander_**

Zauberstabhersteller

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

******Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

_**Roger**_

Thegn von Malmesbury, Herold

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen**_

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Wulfgar**

Erzbischof von York, von Eadred 954 vertrieben worden


	6. Auf der Jagd

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen fürchterlichen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt beim Besuch eines Nachbarjungen, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters nähern. Diese waren ausgesandt worden von Solmen Slytherin, einem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, der sich gegen die Dänen und gegen die Reformer im Lande wendet. Sie wollen das Schwert Beowulfes, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen, da von diesem Schwert besondere magische Fähigkeiten ausgehen sollen. Die bewaffneten Soldaten, die den König Eadred von Wessex auf einem Kriegszug gegen den norwegischen König Erik Blutaxt begleiten, töten Helgas Familie. Nur Helga kann fliehen, wobei sie nach stundenlangem Herumirren schließlich auf Richard Eriugena, einen Heilprediger, trifft, der sie nach Derby mitnimmt. Kurz bevor sie dort die Stadt erreichen können, kommt ihnen ein bewaffneter Herold, Roger von Malmesbury, in die Quere, dem sie nur mit Mühe ausweichen können. Während Richard Helga nicht nur einen Zauberstab bei Meister Ollivander besorgt, sondern beginnt ihre Ausbildung als Zauberin durchzuführen, muss Corric, der Führer der bewaffneten Angelsachsen und Untergebener von Solmen von Slytherin, seinem Herrn die Nachricht überbringen, dass sie das Mädchen und somit das Schwert Hrunting nicht haben finden können. Solmen beauftragt daraufhin Nadal Lynx, ein besonderer Fährtensucher, Helga zu finden. Durch die Information von Roger von Malmesbury erfährt Nadel , wo sich Richard aufhält.

Im Auftrag Solmens wird zudem der Arzt des Königs getötet. Da König Eadred, der seit dem neunten Lebensjahr an einer Magenkrankheit leidet, einen Arzt braucht, kann der Bund der Wölfe einen Arzt einschmuggeln, der dem König nicht nur ein linderndes Mittel gibt, sondern auch ein Gift, welches den König in den Tod treiben wird. Ziel des Bundes ist es einen König auf den Thron zu bringen, der nicht nur Zaubern kann, sondern der auch die Zauberer Englands zu der wichtigsten Gruppe machen wird.

Währenddessen erhält Duncan von Glastonbury, Abt des selben Klosters, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, Besuch von Bruder Flaewig, einem Bibliothekar aus Jarrow, der die Stelle des gerade verstorbenen Bibliothekars in Glastonbury einnehmen soll. Doch nicht er, sondern seine Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw imponiert Duncan. Besonders, als er feststellen muss, dass Rowena von Ravenclaw nicht nur über die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt wie er, sondern auch seine Korrespondenz zu führen vermag. So nimmt er sie nach Winchester mit, zur Königssitzung, bei der sie Dunstans Verwandeten Cynesige, den Grafen von Berkshire, kennen lernt. Kaum wird Dunstan zu Eadgifu, der Mutter des Königs gerufen, da melden Herolde die erfolgreiche Schlacht Eadreds und die Vernichtung des Wikingerheeres von Eric Blutaxt. Während alle nun, insbesondere Eadgifu, auf die Rückkehr des Königs warten, scheinen neue Krisen England zu bedrohen, denn der König von Gywnedd bietet um die Unterstützung Eadreds. Doch bevor Dunstan sich diesem Problem stellen kann, wird ihm ein mysteriöser Brief zugesteckt, worin eine Person C. ihn von dem Bund der Wölfe informieren möchte.

**5. Auf der Jagd**

_Derby, Hof von Björn Bolderson, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

„Was...?"

Richard schreckte auf... und zugleich war auch Rufus wach und schnupperte in die Dunkelheit. Ein leichtes Grollen entsprang seiner Kehle. Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte... irgendetwas war falsch. Richard versuchte ganz still zu bleiben, doch er konnte keinen Laut hören... außer eben das Grollen des Wolfshundes, dass langsam lauter wurde.

„Rufus, aus!", flüsterte Richard, woraufhin der Wolfshund leiser wurde. Noch einmal versuchte Richard in die Dunkelheit zu hören, doch es war kein einziger Laut zu vernehmen. Langsam erhob er sich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Dann, immer wieder stockend, immer wieder abwartend, kroch Richard weiter der Treppe zu, die das obere Stockwerk von der restlichen Scheune, in der sie schliefen, trennte.

‚Irgendetwas ist falsch... irgendetwas ist da draußen', dachte sich Richard und stieg langsam die Treppe hinab, wobei er sich stets vergewisserte, dass sein Zauberstab einsatzfähig war.

„Lumos", flüsterte er leise und an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erschien jenes typische Leuchten, welches genügte um den Bereich um den Zauberstab zu erhellen. Richard schaute hinab auf die Ochsen und die Schafe, sowie auf seine „Lady", die wie angewurzelt standen und ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit horchten. Auch sie waren deutlich angespannt und würde es jetzt zu einem nicht definierten Laut kommen, würden die Tiere Panik bekommen und davonlaufen. Richard wusste, dass Tiere oftmals ein besseres Wahrnehmungsgefühl hatten als Menschen. Aber Richard hatte schon vielfach in der Natur übernachtet und ahnte, ja wusste, wenn ihm Gefahr drohte. Langsam ging er zu seinem Ackergaul und strich dem leicht zitternden Pferd über den Rücken. Schon begann es sich zu entspannen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb.

Richard schlich weiter und öffnete dann, nachdem er nochmals gehorcht hatte, die Scheunentür.

‚Es ist kein Laut zu hören!', sagte er sich verwundert. Selbst die Tiere des nahen Waldes schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Das fahle Licht seines Zauberstabes verdammte die absolute Dunkelheit vor der Scheune ein wenig, doch das Licht schaffte so zusätzliche Schatten einzelner Bäume und Sträucher, die einen ängstlicheren Menschen noch mehr in Panik versetzt hätte. Richard ging leise weiter, wobei er versuchte, kaum einen Laut zu machen, was allerdings sehr schwierig war, da viel Reisig und alte Blätter auf dem Hof des Freundes Björn lagen, die ein lautloses Laufen fast verhinderte. Ein wenig beruhigte dies auch Richard, denn, wenn schon er kaum die Fähigkeit hatte, vollständig lautlos im Hof zu laufen, dann war dies für eine andere Person oder ein wildes Tier auch nicht möglich.

Leise ging er weiter und sah nach dem Haupthaus der Boldersons. Alles schien auch dort in Ordnung zu sein... bis Richard merkte, das bei einem kleinen Windstoss die Eingangstür ein wenig klapperte. Richard erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

‚Die Eingangstür? Warum ist sie nicht verschlossen?'

Langsam, sehr bedächtig schritt Richard auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie ein Stück. Nichts war dort zu sehen... alles war ruhig.

„Meister Richard, ist irgendetwas?", sagte jemand leise hinter ihm, so dass sich Richard mehr als zu Tode erschreckte und herumfuhr. Ihm gegenüber stand eine der Töchter seines Freundes, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah und überrascht auf den Zauberstab schaute, der immer noch jenes fahle grünliche Licht aussandte.

„Emma, wie kommst du hier her?", fragte er das junge Mädchen, das kaum älter war als Helga.

„Ich musste mal...", sagte sie überraschend und zu gleich zu ihrer Entschuldigung.

„Ah..., aber warum hast du dann die Tür nicht zugemacht?", fragte Richard nach.

„Aber das habe ich doch!", sagte Emma leicht empört. Richards Augen verengten sich. Dann drehte er sich um und öffnete ohne weiteren Kommentar die Tür.

„Bleib draußen", brummte er dem jungen Mädchen zu, welches ihm zum einen neugierig nachsah, zum anderen doch ein wenig ängstlich schaute. Richard ging in den Haupttrakt des Langhauses, in dem die meisten der Bediensteten, wie auch die Kinder des Hausherrn, nächtigten. Manch einer schnarchte leise und bewegte sich unruhig, doch niemand schien aufgewacht zu sein. Und das, obwohl dieses ungute Gefühl hier stärker war, als in der Scheune oder auf dem Hof. Es schien fast so, als wären alle hier Anwesenden in einen festen Schlaf verfallen, aus dem sie nicht aufwachen konnten. Richard schaute sich um. Nichts deutete auf irgendeine Gefahr hin... und doch konnte er sie spüren. Dann...wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte eine schwarze Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit hervor, die ihn niederwarf, noch ehe Richard reagieren konnte. Ein scharfer Gegenstand, ein Messer oder eine Kralle, ritze ihm die Wange auf, als das Wesen über ihn hinwegsprang.

„**Stupor**", rief Richard dem Wesen hinterher... doch Richard traf nur einen Balken, der zum Teil zersplitterte und eine gefährliche Fracht aus kleinen und größeren Holsplitter aussandte. Einige schienen das Wesen zu treffen, das sich katzengleich aus dem Haus bewegte. Richard versuchte sofort aufzuspringen... doch schon hörte er den Schrei Emmas vor dem Haus, die anscheinend ebenfalls auf das Wesen getroffen war. Richard erhob sich schnell, rannte dann zur Tür, riss sie auf und konnte sehen, wie sich das Wesen, scheinbar ein Mann, in einer dunklen Kutte gekleidet, über die angstvolle Emma beugte, ehe der Mann wahrnahm, dass Richard im Türrahmen stand. Obwohl Richard seinen Zauberstab abermals hob, konnte er nicht verhindern, das dieser Mann, so schnell wie es Richard kaum für möglich gehalten hatte, vom Hof floh und eine angstvoll wimmernde Emma zurückließ.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Richard Emma zu, die immer noch wimmernd im Hof lag.

Richard rannte auf das Mädchen zu... doch es schien mehr erschrocken zu sein, als dass ihr wirklich etwas fehlte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte Richard, nun etwas wärmer und freundlicher seine Worte und schaute dem Mädchen ins Gesicht. Sofort begann diese zu weinen. Sie fiel fast Richard um den Hals, der sich vergewisserte, dass das Wesen verschwunden war und nun den Zauberstab einsteckte.

„Was ist los?", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Haus... und wenig später trat Björn, der Freund und Hausherr auf den Hof, bewaffnet mit einer Fackel und einer riesigen Lanze.

„Etwas scheint sich hier herumgetrieben zu haben... ein merkwürdiges Wesen, ein Mann, aber... irgendwie auch keiner..."

„Es... es... war ein Teufel!"; sagte Emma mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ein Teufel?", fragte Björn nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Richard schaute skeptisch, denn, obwohl er ein Kirchenmann war, glaubte er nicht so recht an die Existenz von Teufeln. Doch Emma ließ sich nicht beirren zu behaupten, dass das Wesen ein Teufel gewesen war. Auch die anderen Bediensteten, die im Haupttrakt geschlafen hatten, traten verwundert vor die Tür, nichtsahnend, das der Tod sie fast ereilt hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur irgendetwas bemerkt.

„Wo ist Harthacnut?", fragte Björn nach, als fast seine gesamte Dienerschaft auf dem Hof sich versammelte.

„Er liegt immer noch im Haus. Wahrscheinlich schläft er sich seinen Rausch aus", meinte einer seiner Diener. Doch ein Schrei aus dem Haus unterbrach seine weiteren Ausführungen. Rasch eilten die Bediensten, Björn und Richard in das Gebäude zurück und trafen dort auf eine der weiblichen Leibeigene, die über einem Körper am Boden kniete. Während Richard die junge Frau wegschob und sie in die Obhut der anderen übergab, untersuchte Björn den Liegenden.

„Harthacnut?", fragte Richard nach, obwohl er eigentlich die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ja... ihm wurde die Kehle aufgerissen... er war mein bester Mann, ein ehemaliger Krieger. Er hat sich hier vor einigen Jahren niedergelassen und hat aus freien Stücken bei mir gearbeitet. Dieses... Wesen, wie du sagtest... es muss ihn vollständig überrascht haben, denn wenn ein Mann mit seinen Reflexen diesem Wesen nicht entkommen kann, wer dann?", sagte Björn.

„Was ich mich frage ist, was suchte das Wesen hier?", fragte Richard.

„Euch!", sagte ein Mann von hinten und schob sich an den anderen vorbei.

„Wie... ich verstehe nicht?", erwiderte Richard und schaute den Mann an.

„Es suchte euch... ich habe diesen Mann... den Teufel heute abend in der Stadt gesehen und gehört, wie es sich nach euch informiert hatte."

„Nach mir?", fragte Richard verunsichert,"...Was wollte es von mir?"

„Das weiß ich nicht... aber der Teufel wird wohl einen Grund haben euch zu suchen, Prediger", sagte der Mann Richard offen ins Gesicht und zeigte dabei seine Abneigung Richard gegenüber.

„Deighert... Richard ist immer noch mein Gast, also hüte deine Zunge, Kerl", unterbrach Björn die Unterredung und stoppte so das aufkommende Gerede. Ängstlich wichen die Bediensteten vor dem Hausherrn zurück; allerdings tauschten sie einige Blicke aus, die nichts Gutes zu bedeuten mochten. Viele schienen sich der Meinung Emmas angeschlossen haben, dass das Wesen der Teufel persönlich gewesen sein musste, der den armen Harthacnut angefallen hatte.

„Los... bringt mir den Toten aus dem Haus. Er sollte noch heute beerdigt werden. Wer weiß, was das für ein Wesen war? Vielleicht verbrennt ihr auch besser seine Leiche. Und dann wischt auf... damit das Blut von ihm nicht noch andere Wesen anlockt. Richard... euch möchte ich gern noch mal sprechen", meinte Björn und wies seine Leibeigenen und Bediensteten an.

Richard nickte und folgte seinem Freund in sein Schlafgemach.

„Richard... Ihr wisst, Ihr werdet immer mein Freund sein, nachdem ihr meine Frau gerettet habt... und es ist nicht meine Art einen Freund und Gast so zu behandeln, aber...", fuhr Björn fort, wobei er nach Worten rang.

„Aber Ihr meint, es sei vielleicht besser, wenn ich aufbrechen sollte, damit sich das Gerede legen könnte", meinte Richard,"... aber vielleicht habt Ihr wirklich recht. Wenn das Wesen wirklich mich suchte... dann seid natürlich Ihr und Eure Familie weiterhin in Gefahr. Und in einer solchen Gefahr möchte ich Euch natürlich nicht aussetzen."

„Danke... ich weiß, Ihr habt nichts Unrechtes getan, warum ein solches Wesen... mögen einige es für den Teufel halten, ich tue es nicht... Euch verfolgt. Kann ich noch irgendetwas tun, bevor Ihr abreist, lieber Richard"

„Ja... zum einen möchte ich wissen, wer in der Stadt mit diesem Wesen gesprochen hat. So kann ich vielleicht herausfinden, was dieses Wesen wirklich suchte und warum. Und dann brauche ich noch einiges an Lebensmittel für eine Reise... es ist so angenehmer zu reisen, als sich stets seine Nahrung suchen zu müssen.", meinte Richard und klopfte Björn freundschaftlich auf seinen Rücken," ich verstehe dich, mein Freund, keine Bange. Ich werde dich auch weiter als meinen Freund bezeichnen und dein Haus als das erachten, was es ist... freundlich und zuvorkommend. Aber welcher Familienvater würde nicht zunächst auf seine Familie achten, wenn Gefahr von außen drohte. Ich kann dich vollständig verstehen... und ich kann auch deine Bediensteten verstehen... sie haben Angst... und ich bin ihnen zu unbekannt... und vielleicht auch ein wenig zu merkwürdig..."

„Danke, Ihr beschämt mich, Richard. Natürlich werde ich sofort Eure Wünsche erfüllen... Ihr werdet alles bekommen, was Ihr benötigt. Was wird aus Helga werden?"

„Ich denke, sie wird mit mir mitkommen, doch ich werde sie fragen, ob sie bei euch bleiben möchte, denn ich weiß, sie hat sich mit Emma und ihren Schwestern gut verstanden und angefreundet. Und auch deine Frau, Gutholde, hat Helga liebgewonnen. Doch ich kann für sie nicht entscheiden... sie muss selbst wissen, was sie tun möchte."

„Ist es nicht zu gefährlich für sie da draußen, Richard?"

„Ich glaube nicht gefährlicher als jetzt hier. Björn... ich weiß mich zu behaupten, auch gegen ein solches Wesen... vielleicht besser als jeder Eurer Leute. Und ich kann sie wirklich beschützen.", meinte Richard selbstsicher und lächelte Björn an. Dabei war ihm bei der Sache selbst eigentlich nichts sicher, denn als einzigster hatte er mitbekommen, wie schnell dieses Wesen in Wirklichkeit gewesen war... und wie gefährlich. Doch Helga war bei ihm genauso sicher... oder unsicher... wie hier. Und irgendwie würde Helga ihm fehlen, denn schon hatte sich Richard an das stille und doch zugleich freundliche Mädchen gewöhnt.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", meinte Björn nachdenklich und nickte dann seinem Gast und Freund zu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königspalast, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

„Also, habe ich richtig verstanden, Ihr wart es nicht, Cynesige?"

„Nein und nochmals nein, Dunstan... wenn ich etwas über den Bund erfahren hätte, hätte ich Euch sofort persönlich aufgesucht und es Euch mitgeteilt. Ich würde mich nicht an diesem Ort um diese für mich mysteriöse Zeit mit euch treffen wollen", sagte Cynesige noch einmal kopfschüttelnd und nahm abermals einen Schluck des Weines, den er kurz zuvor in seinem Becher gegossen hatte.

„Doch wer ist dann C.?", fragte Aethelwold nach.

„Das ist die Frage... jedenfalls wollte die Person lieber nicht ihren Namen nennen, denn sonst hätte er sich vielleicht gegenüber dem Bund verraten. Der Mitteilende, der nicht unbedingt der Überbringer sein muss, konnte nicht sicher sein, ob Dunstan den Brief aufheben würde. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er ihn gar nicht entdeckt hätte? Deshalb war ich mir sicher, dass es Graf Cynesige nicht sein konnte! ", meinte Rowena, legte ihre Feder beiseite und streckte sich.

Dunstan verzog leicht den Mund, verzichtete allerdings auf eine Antwort.

„Wie hat dieser... Bedienstete, der euch anrempelte ausgesehen?", fragte Graf Cynesige Dunstan nach.

„Wie ein Bediensteter nun mal hier aussieht... es laufen in den Gängen des Palastes so viele von ihnen herum, da achtet man nicht mehr auf den einzelnen. Ich war nur verwundert, dass dieser so schnell weglief. Und dann hatte mich ja schon das Pergament auf dem Fußboden gefesselt", sagte Dunstan und hob dabei seine Schultern.

„Dann bleibt uns schließlich gar keine andere Chance... Dunstan und ich werden um Mitternacht dieser Person eine Aufwartung machen... in der Hoffnung, dass es sich nicht um einen Hinterhalt handelt", sagte der Graf von Berkshire, Cynesige, entschieden und stellte seinen Becher wieder mit Schwung auf den Tisch, so dass einzelne Tropfen verschüttet wurden.

„Warum nur Ihr, Graf Cynesige?", fragte Aethelwold nach und auch Rowena von Ravenclaw schaute den Grafen entrüstet an.

„Also, Ihr wollt doch nicht Dunstan begleiten, mein lieber Aethelwold. Es ist schon schwierig, allein Dunstan zu verteidigen, wenn es zu einem Hinterhalt kommen sollte. Aber zwei Kirchenmänner zu verteidigen ist schon recht schwierig. Und ein solcher Hinterhalt würde mit Sicherheit nicht nur von einer Person ausgehen. Deshalb lasst mich lieber einige meiner Männer in der Nähe positionieren, wenn es zu Schwierigkeiten kommt", meinte Cynesige entschieden.

„Das könnt Ihr ja gern machen... doch dann wird die Person wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst auftauchen... und wir wüssten immer noch nicht wer C. ist und was er uns zu sagen hat. Nein, mein lieber Cynesige, ich denke wir drei...", erwiderte Dunstan, ehe er unterbrochen wurde.

„Vier", ergänzte Rowena von Ravenclaw, worauf Graf Cynesige ebenfalls empört dazwischenrief.

„Na, das kommt ja nun ganz und gar nicht in Frage, meine liebe Schwester Rowena. Das ist kein Spaziergang, den wir dorthin unternehmen. Wir machen dort kein Picknick. Es könnte dort ein Hinterhalt vorliegen... es könnte dort zu einem Waffengang kommen. Und da habe ich keine Zeit einer vor Angst bibbernden Schwester das Händchen zu halten. Nein... ihr werdet schön hier bleiben, in Sicherheit und dies Männern überlassen wie mir", sagte Cynesige und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Mein lieber Graf... ich werde weder vor Angst bibbern, noch braucht ihr mir die Hände zu halten. Und das dies kein nächtlicher Spaziergang sein wird, ist mir ebenso erklärlich. Doch ich denke mir, dass vier Verteidiger immer noch besser sind, als drei, wenn es wirklich zu einem Hinterhalt kommen sollte. Zudem... selbst hier könnte mir etwas passieren. Wollt Ihr mir stets jemanden an die Seite stellen, der für meine Sicherheit dann garantieren kann.? Nein, es kommt gar nicht in Frage, ich werde mitgehen... und mitkämpfen, wenn es sein muss.", erwiderte eine empörte Rowena.

„Könnt Ihr ein Schwert führen? Habt Ihr schon mal einen Mann an einem Schwerthieb sterben sehen? Wie er leidet, wenn er seine Organe...", fuhr Cynesige auf.

„Cynesige... ich glaube, es reicht. Man muss nicht in alle Einzelheiten gehen, um der lieben Schwester Rowena klar zu machen, wie es ist, wenn man Verletzungen durch solche Kampfhandlungen herbeigefügt bekommt. Zudem... wie ich von der Schwester Rowena persönlich erfahren habe, hat sie schon mit jungen Jahren mitbekommen, was es heißt, Männer sterben zu sehen", griff Dunstan mit energischer Stimme ein

„So?", ergeiferte sich Graf Cynesige weiter, "wo denn?"

„In Cumbria, Graf... dort, wo einst das Haus meiner Eltern stand… jenes Cumbria, in dem jetzt norwegische Piraten herrschen. Als die Norweger, die „Black Gaills", wie man sie auch nennt, in unser Gebiet eindrangen, blieb uns schließlich nur noch die Möglichkeit der Flucht. Mancher Mann meines Vaters starb bei dem Versuch unsere Familie zu retten... doch meinem Vater und einigen Treuen gelang die Flucht. Hätte mein Vater nicht nur Töchter geboren, wäre er vielleicht geblieben...und wie manch anderer Edelmann gestorben,... aber auch so mussten wir Töchter uns mit dem Kurzschwert und dem Dolch den Norwegern erwehren. Schließlich...wandten wir uns nach Jarrow, wo mein Vater ansiedelte, da dort einer unserer Verwandten uns aufnehmen konnte. Als ich alt genug wurde, bat ich ins Kloster gehen zu dürfen... und schließlich gestattete es mein Vater", erzählte Rowena... und an ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen, wie diese Erzählung ihr an das Herz ging.

„Ähm... entschuldigt bitte, Schwester Rowena, für meine leicht überhitzte Rede. Ich wollte nicht eure Erinnerungen an jene unschönen Momente Eures Lebens hervorholen... dennoch, denke ich wird es für euch schwierig werden, auch wenn ihr den Umgang mit Dolch und Schwert mal kennen gelernt habt, einem ausgebildeten Kämpfer gegenüber zu stehen. Es ist nur zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit", sagte Graf Cynesige nun mit leicht belegter Stimme.

„Ich denke auch nicht daran, ein Schwert oder einen Dolch führen zu müssen, Graf. Mir sind andere ‚Waffen' von Gott gegeben worden, um jemanden abzuwehren" sagte Rowena nun wieder mit sicherer Stimme und zog zur Bestätigung ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Garf Cynesige verzog seinen Mund, als hätte er auf etwas sehr Saures gebissen.

„Ihr... wollt doch nicht dieses _Ding_ einsetzen? Dunstan... ist so etwas nicht gegen eure Überzeugung... gegen den Glauben?", fragte Cynesige unsicher.

„Ich denke mir, liebe Schwester Rowena... wir sollten auf solche Untriebe wirklich verzichten. Ihr wisst, wir wollen mit unseren Fähigkeiten niemanden gefährden... niemanden verletzen. Zauberei sollte nur im Positiven eingesetzt werden... für die Menschen, nicht gegen sie. Egal ,ob der Mensch unser Gegner oder unser Freund ist", mahnte Dunstan Rowena.

„Und was ist, wenn unser Gegner eben diese Grenzen mutwillig überschreitet... wie es dieser Bund der Wölfe wohl tun wird. Wenn er sich an Eurer Gebot nicht halten mag? Und was ist, wenn ich ihm nicht schade... wenn ich ihn eher rette, in dem ich verhindere, dass er durch eine andere Waffe eher verstümmelt, wenn nicht gar getötet wird... ohne gar ein letztes _Paternoster_ aufsagen zu können. Ist dies nicht bei weitem frevelhafter?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht jetzt mit religiösen Debatten unsere Zeit vertun, liebe Schwester Rowena... lieber Abbas. Auch, wenn es wichtig ist. Es ist aber, glaube ich, Zeit zu gehen," warf Aethelwold ein," Ich denke mir, wir sollten Graf Cynesiges Angebot annehmen und ein oder zwei Bewaffnete mit Schwester Rowena und mir zurücklassen.. so dass nur Ihr und der Graf selber die Kirche betretet. Ja mehr wir sind, desto weniger wird jener C. dann vorkommen und euch, Abbas, die Nachrichten über den Bund und das Schwert Hrunting geben. Und genau dies wollen wir ja auf jeden Fall verhindern. Deshalb verzichte ich hiermit mitzukommen... wobei ich mit den bewaffneten sicher eingreifen kann, sollte das ganze ein Komplott gegen euch sein sollte, Abbas".

„Ein guter Einwurf, Bruder Aethelwold. Ein Einwurf, wie ich ihn von Euch nicht anders erwartet habe. Cynesige... ich denke, so werden wir es machen", erwiderte Dunstan, stand auf, ordnete seine Sachen und schaute die anderen an.

„Gut, dann werde ich ein paar meiner Housecarls bescheit geben, Euch zu begleiten , lieber Bruder Aethelwold. Dunstan... ich bin bereit."

„Dann kommt... ehe ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege".

Mit einem Nicken streben beide der Tür zu und verließen die Gemächer, um in der Kirche jene mysteriöse Person C. zu treffen, die mehr Auskunft über den Bund der Wölfe und das Schwert Hrunting geben könnte.

Kurze Zeit später näherten sich Dunstan und Graf Cynesige der Kirche, in der sich Dunstan mit C. treffen sollte, während Rowena, Aethelwold und drei weitere Housecarls Cynesige den beiden in einigem Abstand folgten, wobei sie versuchten unbeobachtet zu bleiben.

„Es scheint alles ruhig zu sein", flüstere Cynesige, als sie immer näher der Kirche kamen.

Dunstan nickte nur, strebte aber dennoch dem Eingang der Kirche zu. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte ihn flüsternd der Graf, doch zu mehr kam er nicht, den in diesem Augenblick wurden die Fenster der Kirche durch ein helles grünes Licht im inneren der Kirche erleuchtet.

„Was, verdammt noch mal, war das ?", fragte Cynesige überrascht. Dann zog er sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide, die an seinem Gürtel baumelte, heraus. Stolz stellte er sich leicht vor Dunstan, um jenen zu decken.

„Es ist das, was wir beide glauben zu sehen, mein Freund. Jemand zaubert in der Kirche!", meinte Dunstan und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, „Kommt lass uns nachsehen."

„Ein Zauber... verdammt noch mal, wer tut so etwas frevelhaftes", erwiderte Cynesige

Langsam schoben sich beide immer näher der Kirche, in der es immer wieder aufblitze... bis es schließlich wieder still war. Leise öffnete Dunstan die Kirchentür und schlich hinein, gefolgt von Graf Cynesige. Die Kirche schien leer zu sein, doch konnte man deutlich die Spuren eines Kampfes ersehen.

„**Lumos**", sagte Dunstan leise, worauf sein Zauberstab zu leuchten anfing. Cynesige schüttelte es, als er das leichte Licht an der Spitze des Zauberstabes sah. Vorsichtig schoben sich beide weiter.

„Halt.. dort!", sagte Dunstan und lief nun zum Altar hin, vor dem zwei leblose Körper lagen.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Cynsige nach.

Während Dunstan sie untersuchte, kamen auch Aethelwold, Rowena und die Housecarls in die Kirche. Alle hatten die Blitze in der Kirche gesehen und waren so schnell wie möglich den beiden hinterher geeilt.

„Wer sind die beiden?"

„Zwei Wölfe...", sagte Dunstan und deutete auf ihr Zeichen auf der Brust. Deutlich hoben sich zwei Wolfsköpfe auf dem Kettenhemd der beiden toten Bewaffneten hervor.

„Aber wer hat sie getötet? War dies nun ein Hinterhalt für euch, Dunstan... oder hatte man denjenigen, der uns die Nachrichten überbringen wollte, gestellt, so dass sich dieser verteidigen musste.", fragte Rowena leise und schaute sich um.

Dunstan zog die Schultern hoch.

„Jedenfalls sind die beiden von einem Zauber getötet worden. Sie zeigen keine Merkmale einer Schnittverletzung oder haben gar Verletzungen, die eine Hiebwaffe ihnen beigebracht haben könnte. Auch sehe ich keinen Pfeil, der diese beiden hätte töten können. Es scheint, sie sind einfach... umgefallen. Tot umgefallen."

Nicht nur Cynesige schüttelte sich.

„Was für eine Art zu sterben. Furchtbar. Schwarze Magie. Teufelswerk", stieß der Graf hervor.

„Doch wer hat dies getan?", fragte nochmals Aethelwold nach.

„Keine Ahnung... vor allem, wohin ist jener geflohen... alles sehr mysteriös. Ich hoffe, dies lässt sich alles irgendwie aufklären."

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Da es Tote gegeben hat, werden wir die Palastwache informieren müssen. Zudem müssen wir herausbekommen, wer die beiden ‚Wölfe' waren. Und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass sich C. noch einmal meldet... wenn nicht einer der beiden bereits C. ist. Was ich allerdings nicht glaube", sagte Dunstan und schloss nun auch dem Zweiten die Augen. Cynesige konnte deutlich ein leisen Gebet des Abt von Glastonbury hören, während er einem seiner Housecarls Anweisungen gab, die Palastwache zu holen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Sherbourne, Sommer 954 n.Chr._

„Und bist du fertig?", fragte Folcard.

Salazar schaute seinen Mitschüler an, der ebenso wie er nach Sherbourne versetzt worden war, um hier bei Bischof Aelfnoth seine Studien der Magie zu vertiefen. Folcard, ein fränkischer Junge von niedrigem Adelstand, lächelte Salazar unvermittelt an.

„Natürlich bin ich fertig, Fo-Fo", sagte Salazar, wobei er seinen schmalen Mund ein wenig zum Lächeln verzog. Er wusste, wie er den jungen Franken wieder einmal ärgern konnte.

„Es war doch sehr einfach... zudem," fuhr nun Salazar etwas ärgerlicher weiter," habe ich solche Magie bereits bei meinen beiden Lehrern in Bodmin ausgeführt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum man dann den Text auch noch abschreiben soll. Ich bin weder ein Mönch, noch ein Schreiberling."

„Bischof Aelfnoth meint eben, die Magie würde sich so besser einprägen", meinte Folcard schulterzuckend.

„So ein Blödsinn. Gut, wenn man über die Zutaten etwas schreiben sollte... oder über die Wirkung eines Zaubers wenigstens etwas schreiben sollte... aber nein, man soll diesen Zauber von diesem alten Pergament abschreiben und dann noch malerisch verschönern. Abschreiben... Verschönern... wenn man wenigstens Verbesserungen des Zaubers hineinschreiben könnte, aber, um Gottes Willen, bloß das nicht. Das wäre ja ganz schändlich. Ich bin der Meinung dieser...", Salazar schaute sich um, ob jemand anderes als Folcard zuhören würde," _Fleischkloß _ist ein absoluter Schwachkopf, der auf dem Alten herumreitet und Neues überhaupt nicht zugetan ist. Als ich ihm vorschlug, ein wenig Gift aus meiner persönlichen Sammlung hinzuzugeben, was glaubst du hat er da gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung... du hast eigene Gifte?", fragte ihn Folcard.

„Nun... ich hatte in Bodmin ein kleines Zimmer, in dem ich meine Haustiere aufbewahren konnte", sagte Salazar stolz.

„Haustiere... was für welche?", fragte Folcard neugierig.

„Schlangen... mit einigen war ich später sogar befreundet... Frösche, Unken, Kröten, Salamander und noch einige andere Kleintiere. Hab sogar mal einen Feuersalamander besessen?"

„Haustiere? Schlangen?"

„Sag' ja nichts gegen Schlangen, Fo-Fo. Nicht nur, dass eine Schlange unser Wappen ziert... unsere Familie ist mit jenen Geschöpfen sehr vertraut. Schon mein Großvater war in der Lage sich mit den Schlangen zu kommunizieren."

„Du sprichst Parsel?", fragte Folcard überrascht.

„Ja... und zwar besser als jeder andere in der Familie. Sie sind nicht so kalt, wie manch einer das denkt. Sie sind warm... geschmeidig und haben ihren Kopf für sich. Sind so absolut eigenständig... aber du hast mich vom Thema abgebracht... also, als ich unserem Lehrer fragte, ob ich nicht etwas Gift zu dem Trank hinzufügen dürfte, damit sich die Wirkung verstärkt... da hat der gequiekt wie ein Schwein. Und wenige Augenblicke später musste ich alle persönlichen Gifte abgeben. Ich könnte ja damit jemand gefährden. Als wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie gefährlich manches Gift ist. Doch Gift ist nicht gleich Gift. Es kommt absolut auf die Dosierung an... aber davon hat dieser Schwachkopf keinerlei Ahnung."

„Wenn es hier so furchtbar ist für dich, warum hat dann dein Vater dich hierher geschickt?", fragte Folcard Salazar überraschend.

Salazar verzog nur seinen Mund und antwortete nicht auf diese Frage. Offiziell war er hierher geschickt worden, damit er mehr Demut lernen sollte... da sein Vater meinte, eine starke Hand würde seinen jugendlichen Starrkopf eine wenig gerade rücken. In der Kirche, die Salazar aufnehmen sollte, sollte er mit harter Hand geführt werden. Doch eigentlich hatte gerade sein Vater mehr eine harte Hand als dieser Aelfnoth, der Bischof von Sherbourne. Im Grunde wollte Solmen seinen jüngeren Sohn aus dem Weg haben. Nicht, dass er missraten war oder dumm... oder er seinem Vater nicht folgte. Nein... das war es nicht. Schon immer hatte sich Salazar nichts weiter gewünscht, dass sein Vater ihm gegenüber Respekt oder Zuneigung zeigte. Von Liebe einmal ganz abgesehen. Aber Solmen konnte dies nicht. Jedes Mal wenn Solmen seinen Sohn sah, erinnerte er ihn an seine Frau. Dieselben Augen, dieselbe Nase, derselbe Mund. Salazar war seiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, hatte dieselben feinen Züge, die Cysnefled so berühmt gemacht hatten. Als sie dann bei der Geburt Salazars starb, war viel in Solmen zerbrochen, so abgöttisch hatte er sie geliebt. Von diesem Moment an machte Solmen seinen Sohn für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich und ließ dies ihn immer wieder spüren. Balstan war so der geliebte Sohn geworden, ein Sohn, der sehr Solmen selbst ähnelte. Salazar wurde stets abgeschoben. Er konnte machen was er wollte, er konnte so rücksichtslos sich geben wie er nur konnte, konnte grausam sein, war ebenso stolz wie sein Vater auf sein reines Zauberergeschlecht, war ebenso ein Patriot seiner Heimat, Cornwall, welches er als Schmiede der wichtigsten Könige ansah... und doch blieb er in seines Vaters Gedanken immer der Mörder seiner Mutter. Einzig allein Herodios, der Lehrer der Söhne, ein Grieche aus Athen, der die beiden Söhne zunächst ausbildete, war von Salazars Können beeindruckt und förderte den Knaben. Bei ihm, dem Unfreien, fand Salazar mehr Zuneigung als irgend woanders. Und doch war Herodios praktisch ein Nichts... und dies sah auch Salazar. Ihm war klar, dass er sich mit einem zwar weisen alten Mann gut verstand... aber dieser nur ein Nichts war, der ohne weites von seinem Vater zerdrückt werden konnte. Und auch ihm, Salazar, war der Grieche schon bald ausgeliefert. In den letzten Jahren hatte Salazar zwar mehr die Vorzüge des Alten genossen, seine Weisheit, wie auch sein Wissen... doch in den früheren Jahren hatte der Grieche schon oft unter Salazar zu leiden gehabt.

Jedenfalls hatte Salazar unter Herodios einiges an Zauberei gelernt... anderes hatte er sich selbst angeeignet; vieles aus den Schriften, die er nachts aus der alten Bibliothek seines Vaters stibitzte. Seine größten Freunde waren schließlich die Tiere geworden, meist Schlangen, die Salazar so sehr liebte. Selbst hierher, in die klösterliche Schule in Sherbourne, hatte er eines dieser Exemplare mitgebracht. Noch hatte sie keiner gesehen und Salazar hoffte, dass dies auch keiner tun werde. Jedenfalls, solange er nicht kleine Ratten oder Mäuse für seine Schlange aufbringen konnte. Das andere, was ihn in dem letzten Jahr ein wenig Freude gebracht hatte, waren die beiden jungen Mägde, die ungefähr in Salazars Alter gewesen waren. Da er ein sehenswerter junger Mann wurde, waren die Frauen auf der Burg seines Vaters auch nicht von ihm abgeneigt gewesen. Vor allem, da er, anders als sein Vater, den Mädchen nichts tat... jedenfalls nichts gegen ihren Willen. Unter ihrer Führung war Salazar weitaus mehr in die Liebe zu einer Frau eingeführt worden, als dass sich sein Vater dies vorstellen konnte.

Und doch war auch das ein Grund gewesen, warum Salazar nun hier in Sherbourne hockte und Schriften abschrieb, als zu Hause in Bodmin zu sitzen.

Salazar widmete sich wieder seinem Text, den er abermals durchging. Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Oh...", sagte Folcard, der sich ebenfalls einem weiteren Text widmete und nun aus dem Fenster auf den Hof starrte.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Salazar und legte seinen Text weg.

„Diese wunderschöne Gestalt dort...", meinte Folcard und geriet ein wenig ins Schwärmen.

Salazar trat selbst ans Fenster und schaute auf eine kleine Prozession einer Gruppe, die in Richtung Aelfnoths Haus und damit zu seinen Gemächern strebte.

„Sag mal... ist der junge Mann, der dort bei Bischof Aelfnoth läuft, nicht Prinz Eadwig, der zukünftige Earl von Wessex und König von England?", fragte Salazar nach und zeigte auf einen jungen Mann, dem man noch mehr als Salazar eine gewisse Schönheit nachsagen konnte.

„Ja... Bischof Aelfnoth hat überraschend von ihm und seinem Gefolge Besuch bekommen. Sieh' sie dir nur an, wie schön sie ist."

„Wer... die reifere Frau, die dort um den Prinz und seiner Wache dort herumhüpft."

„Nein... nicht die, dies ist Ethelgiva. Nein, ich meine nicht sie, ich meine ihre Tochter."

„Welche Tochter?"

„Na, das kleine Mädchen, dass so schüchtern hinter ihr hinterher geht."

„Aber... die ist doch sicher erst vierzehn?"

„Dreizehn... genauerweise Sal. Dreizehn... aber schon jetzt ist Edgiva ein wundervolles Geschöpf", schwärmte Folcard seinem Zimmergenossen vor.

Salazar schaute Folcard ein wenig überrascht an. Zwar fand auch er, das die junge Edgiva eine schöne Person darstellte, ein wenig wie ein Engel sah sie schon aus, doch anders als sein Zimmergenosse geriet er bei ihrem Anblick kaum ins Schwärmen. Salazar schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade sich wieder seinen Aufgaben widmen, als sein Blick auf eine Person aus dem Gefolge traf, die Edgiva und ihrer Mutter Ethelgiva in einem deutlichen Abstand folgte. Anders als die anderen schaute sie dabei nicht zu Boden oder zu dem Prinzen, sondern schaute umher, wobei ihr Blick schließlich den von Salazar traf. Es war ein durchdringender Blick... ein Wissender. Diese Person war ebenso eine Zauberin wie er... eine einsame, suchende Person, die trotz ihres jungen Körpers schon einiges im Leben erlebt hatte.

„Wer ist dies Person dort, Folcard", fragte er den jungen Franken, der so weit mehr über den englischen Hof wusste, als sonst einer seiner Bekannten.

„Wer?", fragte Folcard nach und richtete seinen Blick Salazar.

„Diese junge weibliche Person, die in gebürigem Abstand zu dem Prinzen und deiner...," Salazar ließ sein flaches Grinsen aufblitzen," deiner so holden Edgiva hinter ihnen läuft!"

Folcard starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Du meinst diejenige in diesem eintönigen grauen Gewand?"

„Genau die! "

„Das ist Cuthburh, die junge Zofe Edgivas. Sie soll wohl aus adligem Geschlecht stammen... aber vollkommen verarmt sein. Edgivas Mutter, Ethelgiva, hat sie für ihre Tochter eingestellt... nun ja, sie ist zwar hübsch, aber..."

„Hüte deine Zunge, Fo-Fo, hüte deine Zunge", sagte Salazar leise, doch so deutlich, dass Folcard leicht erblasste. Dann starrte er dem jungen Mädchen hinter her, jener Cuthburh, die ein wenig älter als er zu sein schien... und doch in diesem Moment das Schönste war, was Salazar je zuvor gesehen hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich hoffe mal, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt, auch wenn sie nicht direkt mit Harry Potter zusammenhängt. Wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir dieses doch auch. Ich bin für jede Kritik offen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Informationen zum Nachlesen: 

**Angelsächsche Namen **

Wie ihr hier schon mitbekommen habt, gab es damals bei den Angelsachsen keine Nachnamen. Während es bei den Dänen , Norwegern und Walisern oft der Vater im Namen auftaucht ( Björn Bolderson... also Björn, der Sohn von Bolder, Rhodric ap Hwell... Rhodric, Sohn von Hwell ) verzichteten die Angelsachsen auf diese Zusätze. Allein der Zusatz des Gebietes oder die Eigenschaft einer wichtigen Person wurden allenfalls, wie auch bei vielen Wikingern, dazugefügt ( Eadwig, der Schöne... oder Ethelstan, der Halb-Prinz... auch Dunstan von Glastonbury, wie sein Halbbruder Wulfric „the Black" ( kommt in den späteren Kapiteln noch vor ) im Vergleich dazu bei den Wikingern Erik Blutaxt, Ivar der Knochenlose oder Harald Schönhaar). So wird schließlich aus Salazar von Slytherin, später Salazar Slytherin, obwohl dieser ein Großteil seines Lebens nicht der Herr von Bodmin und Slytherin ist.

Damit keine Person irgendwie verwechselt wird, habe ich einige Personen, deren Namen sich gleichen, wie z.B Aethelstan, unterschiedlich geschrieben. Während der ehemalige König der Engländer bei mir, mit dem zu jener Zeit typische AE oder Æ, Aethelstan ( gesprochen Ä) geschrieben wird, wird der Edorman Aethelstan ( auch der Halb-Prinz –**gg-** genannt ) bei mir als Ethelstan geschrieben. So kann man nun die Figuren besser unterscheiden.

Vielfach haben die Personen in der Literatur auch andere Namen. So wird oft Eadwig ( so gesprochen wie geschrieben) auch als Enwyn gesprochen Eduini dargestellt.

Insgesamt werden öfter die Namen auch nicht so gesprochen, wie sie geschrieben werden. So wird das w oft als u gesprochen.. also oswald osuald. Ædelhild wird Ädilhild ausgesprochen, sowie Æthelgiva Ätheliva ( das g wird hierbei verschluckt.).

**Langhäuser**

Typisch für die damalige Zeit waren die Langhäuser, wie sie vor allem die Dänen in England bauten. Während auf dem Kontinent langsam nicht nur kirchliche Bauten aus Stein errichtet wurden, blieben die meisten Bauten Englands bis nach 1066 aus Holz. Dabei wohnten in einem solchen Langhaus oftmals nicht nur der Besitzer und Hausherr des Hofes, oft in einem separatem Zimmer, sondern auch die gesamte Dienerschar in diesem. Dabei war es unerheblich, ob zwischen den Dienern auch die Kinder des Hausherrn schliefen. Waren die Ländereien des Hausherrn kleiner, so verzichteten diese oft auf eine separate Scheune, so dass auch das Vieh im Langhaus lebte. In der Scheune eines größeren Anwesens lebten allenfalls jene Diener, die für die Tiere , meist Ochsen und Schafe, zuständig waren.

**Teufelsglauben**

Seit dem 8. Jahrhundert glaubten die Leute fest an Teufel und sprachen von ihnen als von fliegenden Drachen, von glühenden Schlangen, die durch die Lüfte fliegen, durch Fenster und Schornsteine drängen und mit ihren Verbündeten Umgang pflegen. Ehe man sich den steten Versuchungen des Satans aussetzte, zog man es vor, lieber ein Bündnis mit ihm einzugehen, wobei man sich mit seinem eigenen Blut verschrieb. Derartige Bündnisse wurden auch im großen geschlossen, und ganze Gemeinden verstanden sich dazu, den Zauberern und Teufelsbündnern einen jährlichen Tribut zu entrichten, damit wenigstens die Wettermacher den Feldern keinen Schaden durch Hagel, Misswuchs und dgl. zufügen möchten. So berichtete Bischof Agobart (841). Derselbe erzähl ferner, dass nach dem damaligen Volksglauben die Zauberer in Schiffen in der Luft umherführen, um die aufgeflogenen Schätze zu sammeln, und dass er im Jahre 832 schwere Mühe gehabt habe, vier Männer und eine Frau aus den Händen des Pöbels zu befreien, die aus einem solchen Schiff herausgefallen sein sollten. "So weit", sagt Agobart aber am Schlusse seiner Schrift, "ist es mit der Dummheit der armseligen Menschen gekommen, dass man jetzt unter den Christen an Albernheiten glaubt, die in früheren Zeiten niemals ein Heide sich aufbinden ließ."

Bis hinein in das 13. Jahrhundert wurde dem Teufel die Fähigkeit zugesprochen sich in Tiergestalt, als Kröte, Drache, Katze, Affe, Hund usw. darzustellen, aber auch in Menschengestalt, als Mann sowohl wie als Weib. Es hatte sich in allen Kreisen des Volkes der Wahn festgesetzt, dass sich der Teufel mit seinen Gesellen in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen mische und allenthalben die Hand im Spiel habe. Die Phantasie der Leute glaubte ihn überall und in tausenderlei Gestalt zu erblicken.

**Cumbria**

Cumbria ist zwar flächenmäßig einer der größten Counties Englands, doch die Einwohnerzahl ist eine der Kleinsten. Die knapp eine halbe Million Menschen, die hier leben, sind über 680.000 Hektar Land verteilt. Die Bevölkerungsdichte beträgt 0,7 Personen pro Hektar. Cumbria befindet sich im Nordwesten von England. Die natürlichen Grenzen Cumbria´s sind im Westen die Irische See, von Solway Firth bis nach Morecambe Bay, im Norden die schottische Grenze und im Osten den Pennine Hills. Die verschiedenen Landschaften spiegeln die komplexe Geologie des Landes wieder. Cumbria wird landschaftlich dominiert von den zentralgelegenen Bergen, die sich über weite Teile des Lake District Nationalpark ausbreiten. Cumbria´s sechszehn Gletscherseen befinden sich im Lake District Nationalpark und viele der Flüsse haben hier ihren Ursprung, die dann durch das Flachland in Richtung Küste fließen. Die verschiedenen Ansiedlungschemen werden von der Topographie des Gebietes diktiert. Größere Ansiedlungen Cumbria´s sind im Flachland inclusive der größeren Städte Barrow, Carlisle, Kendal, Workington und Whitehaven. Die Bezeichnung "Cumbria" wird für diese Region schon seit Jahrhunderten benutzt. Die Gegend wurde früher von den Kelten beherrscht und der Name stammt von der Bezeichnung der Gegend in der Kumbrischen Sprache. Während sich die Bevölkerung bis Anfang des 10 Jahrhundert mit den Angelsachsen vermischte, wurde das Gebiet, dass in der Nähe Northumbrien liegt, immer wieder von norwegischen Wikinger überfallen und schließlich besetzt. Erst mit der Eroberung Englands durch die Normannen 1066 wird die Gegend beruhigt.

**Die Black Gaills**

Die Wikinger wurden zunächst von den Iren und den westlichen Engländern in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt... in die Finn-Gaills, die Norweger und in die Dubh-Gaills, die Dänen. Das Wort Gaills ist dabei eine andere Art der Umschreibung von ‚gentries', also eine Umschreibung von ‚Fremden'. Dabei waren die Norweger, die Finn-Gaills, als ‚weiße Fremde' zunächst titulliert worden, während Dänen die ‚schwarzen Gaills', die schwarzen Fremden waren. Dies lag zum einen an der vorkommenden Haartracht, als auch an der dunkleren Kleidung der Dänen, die ihre Wollkleidung dunkel färbten. Mit der Zeit verwischten allerdings die Begriffe, so dass die Wikinger, egal ob Norweger oder Däne, als „ Black Gaills" bezeichnet wurden, da der Farbe schwarz viel eher zur Abneigung gegen die Piraten diente.

**Jarrow**

Jarrow ist eine Stadt im Norden Englands, die im Süden des Tyneside District von Tyne and Wear und die an der Tyne liegt. Sie hat rund 27,000 Einwohner. Gegründet ist sie bereits durch die Römer im 1. Jahrhundert, die in Jarrow ein Fort errichteten. Dieses Fort wurde schließlich von den Angelsachsen im 5 Jahrhundert übernommen, die ‚Gyrwe' (der alte angelsächsche Name der Stadt) ausbauten und schließlich hier ein Kloster gründeten. Die Abtei von Saint Paul wurde Heimat nicht nur von Beda „Venerabilis, der sie gründete, sondern auch von anderen christlichen Heiligen, wie Cleofrid ( 642 +716). 794 wurde sie von Wikingern geplündert, doch erst unter Heinrich dem VIII ( 1491 +1547) aufgegeben.

**Housecarle **

Housecarle oder auch Huscarle waren schwerbewaffnete Fußsoldaten, die durch Kettenrüstungen und Lange Schilde geschützt waren und mit großen Streitäxten kämpften. Jeder Eldorman und Adlige besaß eine Anzahl jener Soldaten, die der Kern des damaligen Heeres bildeten. Sie dienten den Adligen als persönliche Truppen.

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

_**Aelfnoth**_

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelwold**

Dekan von Glastonburys, Freund Dunstans

_**Balstan**_

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Björn Bolderson**_

dänischer Freund Richards, wohnt in Derby

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cuthburh**_

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Freundin von Salazar

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

_**Deighert**_

ein Bediensteter Björns

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

**Eadgifu**

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, spätere Königin von England

_**Emma**_

Tochter von Björn Bolderson

**Erik Blodox**

(+954) norwegischer König von York

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Flaewig_**

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

**_Folcard_**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

**_Gutholde_**

Frau Björn Bolderson

_**Harthacnut**_

( +954 ), ein Bediensteter Björns

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_

zehn jähriges Mädchen, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Herodios**_

ehemaliger Lehrer Salazars in Bodmin

_**Nadal Lynx**_

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Meister Ollivander**_

Zauberstabhersteller

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Roger**_

Thegn von Malmesbury, Herold

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Rufus_**

Hund Richards, Wolfshund

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen**_

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	7. Das Fest des Königs

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters nähern. Diese waren ausgesandt worden von Solmen Slytherin, dem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, der das Schwert Beowulfes, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen, da von diesem Schwert besondere magische Fähigkeiten ausgehen sollen. Seine Soldaten, die den König Eadred auf einem Kriegszug gegen Erik Blutaxt begleiten, töten dabei Helgas Familie. Helga dagegen flieht, wobei sie schließlich auf Richard Eriugena, einen Heilprediger, trifft der sie nach Derby mitnimmt. Kurz bevor sie dort die Stadt erreichen können, treffen sie auf Roger von Malmesbury, einem Herold, dem sie nur mit Mühe ausweichen können. In der scheinbaren Sicherheit eines Freundes besorgt Richard Helga nicht nur einen Zauberstab, sondern beginnt auch ihre Ausbildung als Zauberin durchzuführen. Dagegen muss Corric, der Führer der Soldaten und Untergebener von Solmen, die Nachricht überbringen, dass sie das Mädchen und das Schwert Hrunting nicht haben finden können. Solmen beauftragt daraufhin Nadal Lynx, einen Fährtensucher, Helga zu finden. Durch die Information des Herodes erfährt Nadel wo sich Richard aufhält. Er überfällt den Hof des Freundes von Richard und tötet dort einen Mann, ehe er von Richard entdeckt und verjagt wird. Doch Richard ist nun klar, dass er seinen Freund nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen darf und verlässt mit Helga den Hof.

Im Auftrag Solmens wird der Arzt des Königs getötet. Da König Eadred, der an einer Magenkrankheit leidet, einen Arzt braucht, kann der Bund der Wölfe einen Arzt einschmuggeln, der dem König nicht nur ein linderndes Mittel gibt, sondern auch ein Gift, welches den König in den Tod treiben wird. Ziel des Bundes ist es einen König auf den Thron zu bringen, der nicht nur zaubern kann, sondern der auch die Zauberer Englands zu der wichtigsten Gruppe machen wird.

Währenddessen erhält Abt Duncan von Glastonbury, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, Besuch aus Jarrow. Doch nicht der neue Bibliothekar imponiert Dunstan, sondern seine Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw. Besonders, als er feststellen muss, dass Rowena nicht nur über die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt wie er, sondern auch seine Korrespondenz zu führen vermag. So nimmt er sie nach Winchester mit, zur Königssitzung, bei der sie Dunstans Verwandeten Cynesige, den Grafen von Berkshire, kennenlernt. Kaum wird Dunstan zu Eadgifu, der Mutter des Königs gerufen, da melden Herolde die Vernichtung des Wikingerheeres von Eric Blutaxt. Während alle nun, insbesondere Eadgifu, auf die Rückkehr des Königs warten, scheinen neue Krisen England zu bedrohen, denn der König von Gywnedd bietet um die Unterstützung Eadreds. Doch bevor Dunstan sich diesem Problem stellen kann, wird ihm ein mysteriöser Brief zugesteckt, worin eine Person C. ihn von dem Bund der Wölfe informieren möchte. Als Dunstan, Graf Cynesige, Aethelwold und Rowena schließlich, nach einiger Diskussion, dem nachgehen, kommen sie zu spät... sie finden nur zwei tote „Wölfe". Von C. aber keine Spur.

Salazar, ungeliebter Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, wird im Kloster Sherbourne im Namen seines Vaters zum Magier ausgebildet. Als Prinz Eadwig mit Gefolge das Kloster besucht, bemerkt er eine junge Zofe, die sein Herz zum Zerbrechen bringt.

**6. Das Fest des Königs**

_Staffordshire, Spätsommer 954 n.Chr._

Wieder blieb Richard stehen und horchte, ob es sich irgendwo hinter ihm aufhalten würde. Obwohl er nun schon eine gesamte Woche nach Westen in Richtung Lichfeld unterwegs war und nicht nur die Grafschaft Staffordshire erreicht hatte, sondern auch die Befestigungen Alfred des Großen hinter sich gelassen hatte, war es ihm stets gewesen, als würde er und Helga verfolgt werden. Immer wieder hatte er versucht diesen Beklemmungen, die manchmal sehr stark zunahmen, dadurch zu entgehen, indem er einen Richtungswechsel vollführte, den er durch Zauberei tarnte. Und oft genug war ihm es dadurch anscheinend gelungen, seinen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Allerdings nur für kurze Zeit. Es schien für diesen ein Spiel zu werden, wobei Richard wusste, dass er schließlich verlieren würde und er sich dem Verfolger stellen musste. Wer dieser Verfolger war, war Richard nur zu klar. Es musste dieses Wesen sein, dass er bereits am Hof Björn Boldersons gesehen hatte... jenes Wesen, dass die Bediensteten als Teufel dargestellt hatten. Ob es wirklich ein Teufel war, vermochte Richard nicht zu sagen... ein Mensch war dieses Wesen auf keinen Fall gewesen.

Schon als er am nächsten Morgen die Menschen in Derby befragte, die das Wesen gesehen oder gesprochen hatten, waren ihm die angstvollen Blicke seiner Gesprächspartner aufgefallen. Dieses Wesen vermochte durch Zauberei jedem, der mit ihm zu tun bekam, Ängste und Unwohlsein einzuflößen. Kein Wunder, dass die zauberunkundigen Bewohner Derbys dieses Wesen fürchteten und eher alle ihre Informationen ihm mitteilten, als sich gegen es zu stellen. Allerdings schien das Wesen sich zwar nach ihm, Richard, informiert haben... seine Hauptinteresse lag allerdings bei Helga. So war er nur dankbar, dass Helga sich entschlossen hatte, ohne nur einen Moment zu überlegen, bei ihm und Rufus zu bleiben? Wäre Helga am Hofe Boldersons geblieben... hätte sich das Wesen längst Helga bemächtigt... sie entweder entführt oder getötet. Noch wusste er nicht, was es von Helga wollte, doch Richard war sich sicher, dass er dies recht bald erfahren würde. Doch er hatte dafür vorgesorgt. Kaum hatte er Derby am nächsten Tag verlassen, hatte er eine Taube an einen Freund geschickt... eine Taube mit einer Nachricht, die diesen auffordern würde, sich an seine Seite zu stellen. Zu zweit, dessen war sich Richard sicher, hätte selbst diese Gestalt keine Change Helga auch nur etwas zu tun.

„Komm, Lady. Noch ein kleines Stück in diese Richtung... dann können wir zum Weg zurückkehren, so dass du dich ein wenig ausruhen kannst."

Mit einem leichten, fast zaghaften Klaps führte Richard seinen Ackergaul über die Wiese, wobei er stets dafür sorgte, dass die Spuren des Wagens mit einem Zauber erhalten blieben.

„Musst du es wieder täuschen?", fragte Helga Richard und schaute sich dabei nach hinten um, als würde ihr Verfolger gleich hinter dem Wagen auftauchen.

„Ich hoffe es ein wenig länger aufzuhalten, als letztes Mal. Da hat es unsere wahre Spur sehr schnell wieder gefunden", meinte Richard Helga zustimmend.

„Meint Ihr, Meister Richard, es hat etwas mit dem Mann, mit dem einen Auge zu tun?"

Richard zog seine Schultern hoch.

‚Mag sein...', dachte er sich.

Als nach zwei Tagen Flucht aus Derby die Beklemmungen für ihn als auch für Helga zunahmen und Richard zum erstenmal seinen wirklichen Weg täuschen musste, hatte Helga schließlich unter vielen Tränen von er Ermordung ihrer Eltern erzählt. Richard hatte still zugehört und sie dann mehr als eine Stunde in den Armen gewiegt, ehe sie eingeschlafen war. Er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim daraus machen, wer Helgas Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte und vor allem, warum. Die Männer hatten auf dem Gut der Huffelpuffs etwas gesucht... nur was? Etwas, dass sie scheinbar weder bei ihrem Vater, noch bei ihrer Mutter gefunden hatten.

Allerdings... wenn sie es gefunden hatten, dann gab es nur einen Grund, warum sie Helga verfolgen ließen... man wollte sie als mögliche Mitwisserin ausschalten. Diese Überlegung ließ Richard einen Schauer den Rücken herunterfahren. Denn nicht nur, dass er Helga mochte, ja eigentlich liebte, er wusste auch, dass auch er dann nur wenig Chancen hatte, seinem Verfolger zu entgehen.

Im anderen Fall, dass sie von Helga wissen wollten, wo das Objekt war, dass sie suchten, war ihm klar, dass er Helga einem solchen Wesen nicht ausliefern würde. Egal, ob er, Richard dabei sterben würde, er würde Helga verteidigen. Es war nur zu hoffen, dass seine Täuschungen so gut waren, dass er und Helga einen entsprechenden Vorsprung erhielten, so dass er England verlassen und sich in die Sicherheit seines besten Freundes und seiner Familie begeben konnte. Doch die Grenze war noch weit weg... und die Taube hatte einen erheblichen Weg hinter sich. Zudem... wie schnell konnte Hilfe hier sein?

Wieder schaute sich Richard um, dann beendete er seinen Zauber, führte sein Pferd mit dem Wagen in einem Bogen zur Seite und ließ die letzten Wagenspuren verschwinden. Jetzt sah es so aus, jedenfalls nach den Spuren zu urteilen, als hätte sich der Wagen in Luft aufgelöst. Aber dies reichte Richard noch nicht. Wieder konzentrierte er sich und murmelte nur kurz. Der Nonverbale Zauberspruch drückte die Halme der Wiesenblumen nach unten... und wie aus dem Nichts schien nun die Spur geradeaus weiterzugehen. Es war so sogar so, dass die Spur nun im gleichen Tempo wie der Wagen erschien, als würde ein unsichtbarer Wagen auf der Wiese weiterfahren. Richard grinste. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Zauber so reibungslos funktionieren würde. Dies müsste ihnen mindestens einen Tag Vorsprung bringen, überlegte sich Richard. Erst wenn das Wesen merkte, dass es einer Phantomspur folgte, würde es umkehren und nach der Richtigen suchen. Und ob sie dann diese fand, war auch zweifelhaft. Doch es gab immerhin noch andere Möglichkeiten sie schließlich wieder zu finden... darüber machte sich Richard keine Illusionen... und er wusste, dass das Wesen verdammt schnell war.

„Na dann, Lady, jetzt schön langsam", sagte Richard und trieb das Pferd an. Dann ging er hinter den Wagen und löschte sofort hinter ihnen die Spuren des Wagens und des Pferdes, sowie seine Fußabdrücke sofort aus. Die Pflanzen richteten sich sofort wieder auf und nach zwei Metern schien die Wiese so unberührt zu sein, als wäre hier nichts entlang gekommen. Nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch, schwang sich Richard wieder auf den Kutschbock, steckte den Zauberstab ein und ließ Helga aus dem Wagen weiterhin den Zauber ausführen. Sicher war sie darin noch nicht so gut, so dass es sicher leicht verräterische Spuren gab, aber auch die musste das Wesen erst mal finden. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem Weg der nach Norden führte, also eigentlich nicht in die Richtung, die Richard nehmen wollte, doch er hatte keine Möglichkeit schneller aus dem Gebiet zu verschwinden, als auf diesem Weg.

„Meint Ihr, Meister Richard, dies wird verhindern, dass es uns einholt?"

„Schön wäre es schon, doch ich denke mir, dass Wesen verfügt über einige Sinne, die es zu uns führen wird. Wahrscheinlich können wir es nur kurz täuschen. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekannter Weise zuletzt", sagte Richard und versuchte Helga ein klein wenig mehr Hoffnung zu machen.

Richard ließ die Lady ein wenig mehr gehen, ehe er die Zügel wieder mehr anzog und sie ein wenig mehr ausruhen ließ. Erschöpft von dem Zauber naschte er an den Vorräten, die ihm Björn gegeben hatte und ließ seine Gedanken an ihren Zielort schleifen.

‚Wenn ich an seiner Festung bin, werde ich sicherlich einiges meiner Tinkturen loswerden... und ein wenig mehr Geld verdienen. Zudem... dieser Streit zwischen Gwynedd und Deheubarth wird für mich als Feldscherer einiges bringen... auch wenn es entsetzlich ist, wenn Menschen sterben werden.'

Richard lenkte den Wagen über die Straße, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein großgewachsener Mensch, gekleidet in einer schwarzen Wolljacke, weiten Hosen, vor ihm stand... und seine Streitaxt ihm entgegenstreckte.

„Haltet an, Angelsachse", brüllte der Mann Richard in einer für Richard fremden Sprache an. Richard erschrak. Er hatte den Mann, der einen kleinen runden Helm trug, nicht gesehen, der für ihn wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Richard zügelte Pferd und ließ den Wagen zum Stehen kommen.

„Was möchtet Ihr... Fremder?", versuchte Richard freundlich den fremden Krieger zu entgegnen, doch dieser schwang zur Drohung seine Axt.

„Wer seid Ihr? Was sucht Ihr hier?", wandte sich Richard an den Unbekannten, der sich nun dem Wagen und damit Rufus Zähnen näherte. Schon sprang der Wolfshund knurrend aus dem Wagen und griff den Krieger an. Und wie aus dem Nichts bohrte sich ein Pfeil vor dem Hund in den Boden, welcher Rufus allerdings kaum stoppen ließ.

„Ruf deinen Hund zurück!", sagte der Krieger weiterhin in der fremden Sprache und schwang zur Abwehr seine Axt.

„Rufus, hierher", rief Helga... und tatsächlich, der Wolfshund blieb stehen und lief zu Helga zurück.

„Durchsucht sie", hörte Richard eine Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Wald, wobei er allerdings nicht verstand, was die Stimme gesagt hatte.

„Warum wollt Ihr uns durchsuchen?", antwortete Helga... zu Richards Überraschung in derselben Sprache, die auch die Bewaffneten gesprochen hatten.

„Wer sind diese Männer?", fragte Richard leise Helga.

„Norweger, Meister Richard, norwegische Wikinger. Vater hatte mal einen von ihnen bei uns aufgenommen, da dieser Vater im Krieg geholfen hatte. Von ihm habe ich einige Brocken ihrer Sprache aufgeschnappt", erwiderte Helga.

Richard schluckte laut. Er wusste, was ihm nun blühte. Der erste Krieger zwang Helga, die immer noch Rufus an einem Band festhielt und Richard den Wagen zu verlassen und durchsuchte ihn. Richard wusste, dass mindestens ein Pfeil auf ihn und Rufus gerichtet war. Nur mit Mühe konnte Helga den Hund davon abhalten, sich auf den norwegischen Krieger zu stürzen.

„Er scheint ein Bader... oder Feldscherer zu sein", rief der Krieger seinen Kumpanen zu.

Überall um den Wagen tauchten plötzlich Krieger auf, die ähnlich groß und ähnlich gekleidet waren.

„Meinst du, er wird einiges auf dem Sklavenmarkt bringen? Er sieht ja so merkwürdig aus... hoffentlich ist er kein Waldgeist. Aber sie schient normal zu sein!", sagte einer der Norweger zu einen großen bärtigen Mann, der anscheinend der Anführer der Gruppe war. Helga erschrak, als sie diese Worte hörte und drängte sich näher an Richard heran, der langsam versuchte mit seiner Hand an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Richard leise Helga.

„Sie wollen uns verkaufen", meinte Helga weinerlich.

„Oh, nein, wenn sie sich da Mal nicht verrechnet haben", meinte Richard entschlossen.

„Es ist besser, sie erst in unser Lager zu bringen, Sköld. Du weißt, wie viele Verletzte wir haben. Und ich habe nicht vor, ohne den Sohn des Herzogs nach Cumbria zurückzukehren. Vielleicht kann er ihm helfen, gesund zuwerden, was er auch sein mag. Aber zunächst... tötet den Hund."

„Nein...NEIN!", rief Helga entgeistert. Sie stellte sich dem großen Krieger entgegen, der sie überrascht ansah.

„Du... sprichst unsere Sprache, Mädchen? Woher kommst du?"

„Aus dem Osten... dem Königreich York."

„Eine Dänin... siehe mal an. Eine Bürgerin aus dem Land des verfluchten Blutaxt... hätte unser Jarl nicht einen Bund mit diesem Bastard geschlossen, wir würden noch heute in unseren Häusern sitzen, uns Geschichten erzählen und uns mit Met vollaufen lassen. Aber so versuchten wir eurem König Erik ja zu helfen... und was hat es uns gebracht... wir wurden abgeschlachtet... mussten fliehen und sind nur knapp den angelsächsischen Hunden entkommen. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier in Feindesland, weit unserer Heimat und versuchen uns nach Hause durchzuschlagen. Nun... genug gesprochen, Sköd, töte den Hund."

„NEIN!", wimmerte Helga und zog den knurrenden Hund zu sich heran.

„Was ist los. Was will er?", fragte Richard verwirrt. Dann sah er wie der Norweger herantrat und mit der Axt ausholte. Sofort war ihm klar, was er vorhatte. Mit einem Schwung zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und feuerte einen Zauber auf den Mann ab, so dass dieser in die Knie ging.

„Was zum Teufel... was bist du, Gnom?"

Ein Pfeil schoss auf Richard heran, den dieser nur mit Mühe mit Hilfe eines weiteren Zaubers abwehren konnte. Langsam schob sich Richard zum Wagen zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sich Rufus schließlich doch losriss und sich einem der Bogenschützen stellte, ihn umriss und sich dann in ihm verbiss. Schmerzensschreie übertönte das Fluchen der norwegischen Krieger, die nun vorrückten um Richard und den Hund überwältigen wollten. Abermals konnte Richard einen Pfeil abwehren und abermals streckte er einen der Norweger mit einem Zauber nieder. Helga hielt sich an ihm fest, wobei sie angstvoll in Richtung Rufus schaute, der lautknurrend im Wald verschwand.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte Richard und versuchte Helga ein wenig fester an sich zu ziehen. Dann hob er abermals seinen Zauberstab... und apparierte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königshalle, Spätsommer 954 n.Chr_

Dunstan schaute sich um und beobachtete die Leute, die sich fröhlich unterhielten und dabei nicht nur einen Becher voller Met genossen. Er saß, wie die königliche Familie leicht erhöht und hatte somit einen glänzenden Überblick über das Gelage, das zu Ehren des erfolgreichen Kriegszuges und der Rückkehr des König Eadreds gehalten wurde. Schon waren einige Housecarls der unterschiedlichen Eldormänner, die am Fest teilnahmen, mehr als betrunken. Wieder und wieder wurde im Namen des Königs die Becher gehoben und auf den Sieg gegen Erik Blutaxt angestoßen. Sein Blick ging nach links, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass Solmen von Slytherin, auf ihn zusteuerte, wobei ihn seine beiden Söhne begleiteten.

„ Ahh, Abbas Dunstan... ich wollte gerade zum König, um mich bei ihm für die Belobigung und für das schöne Geschenk für meinen Sohn Balstan zu bedanken."

„Nun, der König ist euch dankbar, dass eurer Sohn und seine Truppen so aufopferungsvoll ihm dienen...", sagte Dunstan und nickte ihm freundlich zu, wobei er allerdings versuchte zu vorsichtig wie möglich zu agieren."... ich habe gehört eurer Sohn und seine Truppen haben Erik Blutaxts Leibgarde allein wagemutig angegriffen, obwohl die Königs Mannen ihm erst mal nicht folgen konnten?"

„Ja, Balstan ist mein ganzer Stolz. Er hatte im rechten Augenblick die Lücke bei den Nordmannen erblickt und war ohne Furcht durch die gegnerischen Reihen hindurchgeritten... der dänische Bastard wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als Balstans Truppen ihn bedrängten und er schließlich so sein Leben verlor", erwiderte stolz Solmen, "Aber ich denke, wir müssen euch auch dafür danken, dass ihr den König bei dem Geschenk für meinen Sohn zu entscheidend beraten habt."

Dunstan nickte abermals freundlich.

„Nun, ich habe gehört, dass eurer Sohn sein Streitross bei diesem Ritt verloren habe... deshalb dachte ich, was gibt es besseres für einen Ritter wie euren Sohn, als wenn er für die Taten, die er für seinen König einging, mit einem der edelsten Schlachtrösser Englands belohnt wird. So wird man ihn von weitem als denjenigen erkennen, der sich als Hüter Englands und ein wahrer Thegn des Königs darstellt... doch wie ich sehe, habt ihr nicht nur den edlen Balstan mit zum Fest der Rückkehr des Königs mitgebracht, sondern auch euren jüngsten Sohn."

Solmen verneigte sich, allerdings ein wenig überrascht, und ließ Salazar ein wenig nach vorn rücken. Der junge Mann starrte etwas mürrisch Dunstan an, als wäre es ihm nicht recht, sich auf diesem Fest zu Ehren des Königs zu befinden. Dann erst senkte er seinen Blick und verneigte sich leicht vor dem Ohr und dem Mund des Königs.

„Abbas Dunstan... dies ist mein Sohn Salazar. Er ist vor kurzem nach Sherbourne übergesiedelt, damit ihn Bischof Aelfnoth ein wenig unter seine Fittiche nimmt. Ob er ebenfalls ein Thegn des Königs werden wird... oder ob er eher sich der Kirche widmen wird, wissen wir noch nicht."

Dunstan neigte ebenfalls den Kopf und begrüßte Salazar, der ihn weiterhin mit einem mürrischen Gesicht die Begrüßung erwiderte.

„Nun, dann will ich hoffen, dass er auch einmal das Gewünschte auf dem Gebiet erreichen wird, was eurer ältester Sohn auf seinem erreicht hat", sagte Dunstan und schaute dabei allerdings Salazar an. Solmen lächelte. Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Solmen und ging in Richtung des Königs weiter.

„Habt ihr das auch gespürt, Aethelwold?"

„Was Abbas?"

„Diese magische Kraft des Jünglings... dieses magische Potential. Aber... was muss dieser Junge erleiden... sein Vater scheint sich seiner zu schämen, obwohl auch seine Seele absolut schwarz zu sein scheint."

„Abbas, könnt ihr neuerdings die Seelen der einzelnen Menschen sehen?", fragte belustigt Aethelwold seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten.

Dunstan lächelte.

„Nein, Aethelwold, dass nicht. Aber sein Blick war so... finster, so unruhig... so... giftig. Und skrupellos."

„Eben ein würdiger Slytherin. Ich denke mir, sein Vater hätte ebenso geschaut... wenn er sich hier nicht verdeckt halten müsste."

„Ihr habt recht, lieber Aethelwold. Allerdings glaube ich, wir werden noch einiges von dem jüngsten Sohn Solmens hören... und ich hoffe nicht viel schlimmes. Ah... Schwester Rowena, schön, dass ihr kommt." freute sich Dunstan

„Wer war dies?", fragte auch Rowena und schaute den Slytherins interessiert nach.

„Das war der Eldorman von Cornwall, Solmen von Slytherin und Bodmin mit seinen Söhnen Balstan und Salazar."

„Sie besitzen ebenso magische Fähigkeiten?", fragte Rowena und schaute insbesondere auf Salazar, der mühelos durch die Reihen der Hofbediensteten seinen Weg zum König bahnte.

„Oh ja... Solmen ist jemand, von dem ich meine, dass er dem Bund sehr nahe steht. Er paktiert sicher mit den dunklen Künsten... und ich denke mir, seine Söhne stehen ihm in keinerlei nach. Wie er mir gerade mitteilte, wird sein Sohn von Bischof Aelfnoth ausgebildet... ebenfalls ein Zauberer... doch jetzt etwas anderes... wie geht es der Königsmutter?", freute sich Dunstan. Nachdem Dunstan Rowena der Königsmutter vorgestellt hatte, hatte diese die junge Schwester oft gebeten, einige persönliche Briefe für sie zu schreiben. Eadgifu schien ein wenig vernarrt, ebenso wie Dunstan selbst, in die junge, aber sehr kluge und wissende Schwester zu sein, die einen messerscharfen Verstand besaß. Als Eadgifu an diesem Abend sich sehr schnell zurückzog, hatte sie Rowena gebeten, sie zu begleiten, um einige sehr persönliche Briefe zu schreiben, die sie den anderen Schreibern des Königs nicht hatte anvertrauen wollen. Natürlich erzählte Rowena Dunstan von den Briefen soviel, wie sie ihm erzählen durfte.

„Sie hat ihre leichte Schwäche überwunden. Man merkt aber, dass sie langsam alt wird, Abbas.", erwiderte Rowena von Ravenclaw mit einem Nicken.

„Tja, die ganzen Dankesgottesdienste zu Ehren des Sieges, die ganzen Festlichkeiten und die vielen Leute, die immer wieder etwas von einem wollen, können einen älteren Menschen schon ein wenig den letzten Atem rauben", sinnierte Dunstan, worauf Aethelwold leicht lächelte.

„Ach, was, Euch auch, Abbas?"

„Heißt das, Ihr haltet mich für alt, lieber Aethelwold?", meinte nun auch Dunstan und verdrehte die Augen."... aber Spaß beiseite, habt ihr bei der Königsmutter irgendetwas herausbekommen bezüglich der beiden toten Ritter in der Kirche, Rowena?"

„Nicht viel... Eadgifu hat ebenso keinerlei Ahnung wie diese Ritter nach Winchester kamen, noch woher sie stammen. Auch ihr Tod ist immer noch ungeklärt, denn die königlichen Ärzte haben, wie auch ihr, Dunstan, keinerlei äußere Einwirkung gefunden. Ich bin mir natürlich sicher, dass es ein Fluch war, der die beiden tötete... aber laut der Ärzte sind die beiden wohl ertrunken."

„Ertrunken? In der Kirche?", rief Dunstan erstaunt aus, so dass sich einige edle Herren und Damen nach ihm umsahen.

„Na ja, laut Eadgifu nicht in der Kirche. Die Ärzte nehmen an, dass die Ritter tot in die Kirche gelegt wurden. Die hellen Blitze, die auch die Housecarls gesehen haben... und die wir magisch bewanderten als Flüche erkannten... werden von den Ärzten des königlichen Hauses als Fackelschein gedeutet."

„Fackeln?", meinte Aethelwold und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, ja, Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury kann sich sonst ein solches Licht, außer bei einem Wunder, nicht erklären... und Bischof Aelfsige, dem die Kirche ja untersteht... wird nichts sagen. Ich bin auch eurer Meinung, dass der Bischof dem Bund nahe steht, wenn er nicht gar ihm angehört. Jedenfalls nimmt man an, dass die beiden Ritter, wo sie auch immer herkamen... wobei wir ja wissen, dass sie zum Bund der Wölfe gehören... in einem kalten Wasser ertrunken sind. Und das irgendein gläubiger Mensch sie dann hier in die Kirche trug, um für ihre Sünden zu beten. Dabei hätten wir ihn gestört... und er sei geflohen."

„Ein wenig stark an den Haaren herbeigezogen... geht man der Sache noch weiter nach?", fragte Dunstan

„Nein, die Sache ist für erledigt angesehen... zudem, da der König nun wieder da ist, gibt es für den Haushalt des Königs wichtigere Dinge... meint ihr, dass sich C. noch einmal melden wird? ", antwortete Rowena und schaute zunächst Aethelwold, dann Dunstan an.

„Ich denke schon. C. wird zwar nun wesentlich vorsichtiger agieren, aber ich denke mir, in einem richtigen Moment wird er sich uns anvertrauen."

„Habt ihr noch mal überlegt, wer dieser C. sein könnte?", fragte Aethelwold.

„Schon... es ist jemand der mich kennt... und doch muss ich ihn nicht kennen! Er weiß, dass ich ebenfalls magische Fähigkeiten besitze und ein Gegner der Wölfe bin. Vielleicht ist er ein Mitglied der Wölfe, der seine Ansichten zu dem Bund verändert hat oder er weiß zwar vom Bund und beobachtet ihn, ohne bei ihm dir beteiligt zu sein. Beides ist möglich. Es wird, so denke ich mir, sehr wichtig sein, zu wissen, was der Bund der Wölfe eigentlich vor hat.", erklärte Dunstan und ließ dabei abermals seinen Blick in der Halle schweifen.

„Jedenfalls können wir mit den wenigen Informationen über den Bund weder zum König noch zur Königsmutter gehen... zum einen würden sie es nicht verstehen und glauben... und weiterhin, wissen wir über die Ziele des Bundes einfach zu wenig.", fügte nach einigen Minuten Dunstan nach und stockte danach abermals.

„Übrigens Königsmutter. Sie möchte euch so bald wie möglich sehen. Es geht irgendwie um die Ausbildung ihrer Enkel. Und so wie ich es mitbekommen habe, soll auch Erzbischof Odo zu diesem Gespräch gebeten werden."

„Was, jetzt noch... zu dieser Nachtzeit...?"

„Sie hat mir gesagt, es sei dringend ", gab Rowena die Nachricht der Königsmutter wieder.

Dunstan schob seine Schultern hoch und erhob sich.

„Sollte der König fragen, wo ich bin, so bitte ich euch, Aethelwold ihm mitzuteilen, dass seine Mutter nach mir verlangt. Und berichtet mir, sollte es zu irgendetwas Unverhofften kommen. So traue ich zum Beispiel diesen Walisern zu, den König zu belästigen... nicht das der König ohne Berater etwas Voreiliges sagt oder verspricht."

„Keine Sorge... zu dem ist Graf Cynesige ganz in der Nähe des Königs. Ich glaube, unser Freund passt schon auf den König auf."

„Vielleicht ganz gut, dass ich Erzbischof Odo auch noch mal unter vier Augen sprechen kann... wegen der Sache mit dem Arzt des Königs. Irgendetwas hat dabei der Bund der Wölfe zu tun... und ich möchte nicht plötzlich in einem Bienennest stehen.", erwiderte Dunstan und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königshalle, Spätsommer 954 n.Chr_

Salazar schaute sich um. Irgendwie hatte er den Drang von diesem Fest fliehen zu wollen und nicht mehr hinter seinem Vater und seinem Bruder hinterher zutrotten, als wäre er ein alter Hund, der noch auf einen Knochen seines Herrn wartete. Zudem war sein Herr und Meister, sein Vater, bei weitem mit seinem Bruder und anderen Menschen des Haushaltes des Königs so beschäftigt, als das Salazars Verschwinden ihm auch auffallen würde.

‚Wahrscheinlich ist dies ihm sogar recht. Zwar muss er auch seinen zweiten Sohn herumzeigen, vor allem , wenn sie nach ihm fragen, aber eigentlich... eigentlich beachtet er mich gar nicht', sagte Salazar bitter zu sich selbst.

Ihm stieß zudem jedes Mal bitter auf, wenn jemand seinen älteren Bruder wegen seiner Taten lobte und sein Vater sich in diesem Lob suhlen konnte. Sicher, sein Bruder, ein Thegn des Königs, hatte auf bewundernder Weise Erik Blutaxt und seine Leibgarde bedrängt und den König von York getötet. Und doch... auch er, Salazar, war immerhin der Sohn Solmens, war der Sohn eines Eldormannes... doch er schien im Angesicht seines Vaters und seines Bruders ein Nichts zu sein.

‚Und als Nichts, kann ich auch einfach verschwinden.', sagte sich Salazar und begann sich langsam von seinem Bruder und seinem Vater abzusetzen. Keiner der beiden schien zu bemerken, wie Salazar sich langsam dem Ausgang und somit zu ihren Gemächern näherte. Dann, als sein Vater immer noch merkte, dass Salazar sich von ihnen absetzte, drehte sich Salazar um und ging gemächlich in Richtung Tür.

‚Moment... ist dies nicht...', sagte Salazar zu sich selbst, als er plötzlich jenes wunderbare Wesen erblickte, dass er schon vor Tagen das erste Mal gesehen hatte und welches ihm nicht aus dem Sinn ging. Salazar nickte...

‚Ja, sie ist es!', dachte er sich, blieb stehen... und begann sich in die Richtung des Mädchens zu drängen.

‚Wie war noch einmal ihr Name... Cuthburh, ja richtig...'

Er verfolgte sie mit seinen Augen und konnte sehen, wie auch sie sich langsam von ihrer Begleitung, Lady Ethelgiva, der Mutter des Geschöpfes, von welchem Folchart so geschwärmt hatte, absonderte. Dann strebte Sie langsam aus dem Raum.

‚Wo will sie hin?', fragte sich Salazar und folgte ihr langsam. Es schien so, als wollte sie ebenfalls nicht bemerkt werden, als würde sie auch dem Fest entgehen wollen.

‚Ob sie ebenso empfindet wie ich? Sind ihr diese Feste, wo die Männer prahlen, was sie alles für Kerle sind, wo Intrigen und Hinterhalt lauert, wo man bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit sich besäuft... sind ihr diese Feste auch ein Greuel?', fragte sich Salazar entzückt.

Schließlich verlor er sie aus den Augen, als sie den Saal verließ. Noch immer hielten ihn Menschen auf, denen er ausweichen musste, weil sie ihm im Weg standen.

„Ah, hallo! Salazar von Slytherin, der Sohn des großen Solmens...", hörte er eine Stimme und einen Augenblick später, hatte sich ein Arm um seine Schultern gelegt," hier... trinkt etwas Freund..."

„Aber...", begann Salazar und versucht den kräftige Arm des Unbekannten von seiner Schulter zu schieben.

„Ihr erinnert euch nicht... nun, ihr wart ja auch damals nur ein Kind, als euer löblicher Vater uns mit seiner damaligen Amme besuchte... ich denke sie hieß, Walburga oder so... wie geht es ihr..."

Salazar versuchte sich umzuschauen, ob ihm nicht jemand zur Hilfe kommen konnte, doch niemand schien den aufdringlichen Mann zu beobachten.

„Nun... sie ist tot!", antwortete Salazar und überlegte, wer diese Amme wohl gewesen war. Er hatte so viele Ammen gehabt... die alle, nachdem sein Vater mit ihnen fertig war, den Tod geschenkt hatte.

„Tot... wie jammerschade... sie war noch ein so junges Ding... nun, da du dich ja nicht an mich erinnern kannst... mein Name ist Edward... Edward von Wiltshire."

Salazar schaute den Mann überrascht an.

„Wiltshire?"

„Ja... Wiltshire... mein Bruder ist der Eldormann von Wiltshire, Aelfhere. Und er ist der Führer der Ost-Sächsischen Partei. Leider kann er heute Abend noch nicht hier sein... er jagt ja noch Nordmänner..", der Mann legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte los. Sein Atem roch süsslich, nach gegorendem Met... worauf sich beinahe der Magen von Salazar umdrehte.

„Hier... trinkt, mein Freund..". Edward reichte Salazar einen Beutel, in dem sich der Met befand und zwang Salazar von ihm zu trinken. Gegen den starken Arm eines Thegn des Königs kam der junge, fast dürre und kraftlose Salazar kaum an. Dann zerrte ihn Edward weg von dem Ort, in genau entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Cuthburh verschwunden war. Salazar konnte sich kaum dem Druck des schon recht betrunkenen Mannes erwehren. Doch er wäre kein Slytherin gewesen, hätte er nicht ein wenig später bereits einen Plan gehabt, wie er den Edwards und den um ihn stehenden Hausecarls entgehen konnte. Als Edward den Metschlauch ihm wieder aufdrängte, lenkte er die anwesenden Männer ab, in dem er mit seinem Zauberstab versteckt auf einen der Hausecarls zielte und ihn von seinem Stuhl warf. Natürlich gab es sogleich Ärger, denn der Mann beschuldigte seinen Hintermann ihm einen Stoss versetzt zu haben, so dass er vom Stuhl gefallen war. Während Edward den Streit versuchte zu schlichten, mischte Salazar dem Met ein Pulver hinzu, welches er selbst noch in Sherbourne angerührt hatte.

„Nun, Männer, was soll's. Kommt, trinkt euch den Ärger runter. Und ihr werdet sehen, dass dies nun wirklich nicht der Ort sein sollte, um sich zu streiten.", sagte Salazar und gab den Schlauch Edward weiter.

„Recht gesprochen, Salazar. Ja, so soll es sein. Kommt Männer, trinken wir lieber auf den König... auf meinen Bruder... auf die Führer der westsächsischen Partei... auf deinen Vater, Salazar... und auf jeden braven Dänen..."

Die Hausecarls sahen ihren Herrn verwundert an

„Ja... ich habe nichts falsches gesagt, Männer... auf jeden braven Dänen... der unser geliebtes Land verlässt!", fügte Edward hinzu, worauf die Männer anfingen zu lachen. Dann hob er den Schlauch und begann das Met zu trinken. Schon bald, nachdem der Schlauch weitergereicht wurde, begannen die ersten Hausecarls wie auch Edward einzuschlafen. Das Zauberpulver bewirkte, dass derjenige, der es trank, sofort einschlief und ohne aufzuwecken ganze 24 Stunden durchschlief. Nach dieser Zeit würde er aufwachen und sich an nichts erinnern können, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Als schließlich der letzte der Hausecarls schlief, stand Salazar auf und verließ die zusammengesunkene Gruppe von Hausecarls. Insgesamt waren nur noch wenige Adlige im Saal und auf den Beinen, allein der König schien sich mit einigen Leuten, darunter auch sein Vater und sein Bruder zu besprechen. Ehe sie Salazar erblicken konnten, eilte er aus Saal und suchte die Gegend nach Cuthburh ab.

„Was für eine schöne Nacht, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen erschrak, als Salazar hinter einer Säule hervortrat und sich zu dem Mädchen gesellte, die erst vor wenigen Augenblicken hier aufgetaucht war und nach oben schaute, als würde sie ein Zeichen am Himmel erwarten.

„Oh... entschuldigt bitte, mein Herr... ich wollte nicht..."

„Keine Sorge, Lady Cuthburh, ich habe nicht vorgehabt euch zu erschrecken", erwiderte Salazar eifrig.

„Ihr kennt mich?", fragte das Mädchen nach, wobei es ihren Kopf leicht neigte. Irgendwie war sie in diesem Moment gar nicht erfreut Salazar zu sehen. Scheinbar hatte sie auf jemanden anderes gewartet.

„Nun, nicht persönlich...aber ihr seid mir schon aufgefallen, als ihr vor wenigen Tagen die Abtei von Sherbourne besuchtet."

„Ihr... seid ein Mönch?", sagte Cuthburh plötzlich interessierter und schaute ihn doch dann ungläubig an.

„Oh, nein... oder vielleicht nein... ich weiß es noch nicht.", sagte Salazar und fügte noch schnell hinzu, als er die Enttäuschung des Mädchens in ihrem Gesicht ablaß,"...vielleicht werde ich ja mal einer... aber ich bin dort erst mal zum Lernen dort."

„Ihr lernt bei Bischof Aelfnoth?", fragte Cuthburh und zeigte eine leichte kaum wahrnehmende Abneigung. Salazar begann zu lächeln. Das Mädchen wurde ihm immer sympathischer.

„Nun, ja, mein Vater hat mich dorthin geschickt... allerdings, nun ja, lernen? Zum Glück hatte ich schon vorher noch andere Lehrer."

„Aha?"

„Ihr fragt euch sicher , wer ich bin... nun , mein Name ist Salazar... Sohn des Eldormann Solmen von Bodmin und Slytherin...", sagte Salazar mutig und... mit einigem Stolz. Cuthburh schaute ihn an und nickte. Bevor sie wieder zu ihrem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zurückkehrte, konnte Salazar ein leichtes Erschrecken und Angst in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Ihr kennt meinen Vater?", fragte er überrascht nach.

„Ich soll euren Vater kennen?", erwiderte Cuthburh schnell... zu schnell, wie Salazar fand. Zweifel kamen in ihm auf. Er kniff ein wenig mehr die Augen zusammen und sah sich das Mädchen an. Dann nickte er... und Cuthburh's Gesicht wurde ein wenig weißer.

„Nun... ich bin die Zofe der edlen Edgivas... woher soll ich euren Vater kennen?", fragte sie hastig nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht... aber so wie ihr reagiert... nun, wir waren noch bei der schönen Nacht stehen geblieben", sagte Salazar und ließ somit der sehr nervös gewordenen Cuthburh einen Ausgang.

„Ja... die Nacht ist wirklich schön. Wohl eine der letzten schönen warmen Nächte in diesem Jahr.", sagte sie zwar immer noch aufgewühlt, aber jetzt bereits wesentlich ruhiger.

Salazar lächelte. Nun begann er ein wenig über dies und das mit Cuthburh zu reden... belanglose Dinge, auf das sie ihm schließlich ein Lächeln schenkte ... und dennoch beobachtete er sie ebenso wie sie ihn beobachtete. Schließlich brach sie auf... etwas zu eilig, für Salazars Meinung, doch er zwang ihr ein Wiedersehen ab, was am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reveiw-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond (): **Danke für dein Review... tja, scheint so, dass es nur wenige gibt, die sich für diese Fanfiction interessieren. Schade eigentlich. Es gibt so viele über Harry... und viele gleichen sich. Das da so manche Neugier nach etwas anderen nicht da ist, wundert mich. Jedenfalls kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das diejenigen, die meine Geschichte lesen mit allem zufrieden sind. Aber was soll es? Wenigstens du bleibst mir erhalten... ‚g'..

Mit dem Werwolf bist du schon sehr nahe dran... aber nicht ganz. Doch die Erklärung was für ein Wesen Nadal LYNX ist, kommt spätestens im nächsten Kapitel. Klar schreibe ich weiter... wenn auch nur für dich. ( Und für Vivi, meine Betaleserin)

Das Buch von Rebecca Gable heißt „Das zweite Königreich" und handelt von der normannischen Eroberung Englands 1066.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen Staffordshire 

Staffordshire liegt inmitten der Midlands von England. Der Sitz des Countys ist Stafford. Teile des National Forest liegen innerhalb der Grenzen der Grafschaft. Die Grafschaft wird umgeben durch die Grafschaften Cheshire, Derbyshire, Leicestershire, Warwickshire, West Midlands und Shropshire.

Größere Städte in der Grafschaft Staffordshire sind Stoke-on-Trent, Burton-upon-Trent, Newcastle-under-Lyme, Tamworth und Stafford selbst.

Staffordshire ist in weitere Distrikte aufgeteilt. Dies sind Cannock Chase, East Staffordshire, Lichfield, Newcastle-under-Lyme, South Staffordshire, Stafford, Staffordshire Moorlands und Tamworth. Stoke-on-Trent wird als Stadtkreis (Unitary Authority) autonom verwaltet.

Die historische Grafschaft Staffordshire umfasste zusätzlich Wolverhampton, Walsall, und West Bromwich. Mit der Verwaltungsreform von 1974 wurden diese in das neue Metropolitan County West Midlands überführt. Durch die Aufteilung führt ein kleiner Streifen des Gebiets direkt auf Worcestershire zu. Später wurde Stoke-on-Trent in den 1990er Jahren zu einem eigenständigen Stadtkreis ausgegliedert.

Die Befestigungen Alfred des Großen 

Als Alfred der Große, König von England, 849 in Wantage (Berkshire) † 28.10. 899 die Dänen 878 schlagen konnte, schuf er Befestigungen und Fluchtburgen im ganzen Land, da das Land durch die Dänen und Normannen seit Jahrzehnten verheert worden war und Dörfer, Städte, Kirchen und Klöster in Asche lagen. Mit diesen Fluchtburgen, sowie einer englischen Flotte konnte er 885 eine normannische Flotte, die in Kent landete und Rochester angriff, zurückschlagen. 893-896 galt es, sich der Dänen zu erwehren. 896/97 gelang es Alfred, der 894 wiederum ins Land eingefallenen Normannen für immer Herr zu werden. In den letzten Jahren konnte er sich so recht der friedlichen Aufbauarbeit widmen. - Die alte angelsächsische Kultur und Kirche verdanken somit Alfred ihre Entfaltung.

Brieftauben 

Der Ursprung der Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Taube geht weit in die Geschichte zurück. Man geht davon aus, daß unsere heutige Brieftaube von der sogenannten "Rottaube" abstammt. Mit der Zeit haben die Menschen durch verschiedene Zuchtmethoden eine Reihe von Rassen entstehen lassen.

Die Taube als Haustier wurde und wird auf unterschiedliche Weise genutzt. Schon bei den alten Ägyptern waren Tauben als Delikatesse sehr beliebt. Deshalb befinden sich noch heute in einigen Gebieten Ägyptens die ältesten und mit bis zu 20000 Tieren die größten Taubenschläge der Welt. Auch die Römer und der mittelalterliche Adel sahen Tauben gern auf ihrem Speiseplan.

In anderer Weise nützlich waren Tauben in früheren Zeiten, weil sie als Orientierungshilfe bei der Schifffahrt mitgeführt und zur Ortung der Küste verwendet wurden. Von Homer ist überliefert, daß die griechischen Seefahrer von ihren Schiffen Tauben freiließen und aus deren Flugverhalten die Richtung des nächstgelegenen Landes oder der nächsten Insel erkennen konnten. Tauben waren also ein bedeutendes Hilfsmittel zur Erkundung der griechischen Inselwelt, der Grundpfeiler für die Seemacht des alten Athens.

Um seine Eroberungen in Gallien zu sichern ließ der römische Feldherr Julius Cäsar Botentauben einsetzen, welche ihm die Nachrichten über ausbrechende Unruhen überbrachten. So verschaffte er sich einen schnellen Kommunikationsweg, der es ihm ermöglichte, seine Legionen rechtzeitig in Marsch setzen zu können.Als Überbringer von Botschaften – und damit als Brieftauben - wurden sie erstmals 5600 v. Chr. in Ägypten sowie im gesamten Altertum eingesetzt.

Bereits zu dieser Zeit zog der Mensch militärischen, politischen und wirtschaftlichen Nutzen aus dem Einsatz von Brieftauben. So wurde auch die Kunde von der Krönung des Pharao Ramses II (1324 - 1258 v. u. Z.) von ihnen verbreitet.

Warum die Zauberer zu späteren Zeiten auf Greifvögel auswichen, wird in dieser Geschichte noch erzählt.

Bewaffnung der Wikinger 

Waffen waren für die Wikinger nicht nur im Kampf von großer Bedeutung. Oft wurden sie einem Toten zusammen mit seinen anderen Wertsachen ins Grab gelegt. Zudem galten Waffen als Statussymbol, denn je größer die gesellschaftliche Bedeutung und das Vermögen eines Mannes war, desto prächtiger war auch seine Kampfausrüstung. Die angesehenste Waffe der Wikinger war das Schwert, durch dessen Hiebe man dem Gegner enorm zusetzen konnte, wie Skelettfunde zeigen. Anhand der manchmal auf den Klingen eingravierten Namen der Schmiede läßt sich nachweisen, daß diese damals oft aus dem Frankenreich importiert wurden. Für die hohe Qualität dieser Schwerter war die Technik des Damaszierens verantwortlich, bei der mehrere verschiedenartige Eisen- und Stahlstränge miteinander tauartig zusammengedreht und dann breit gehämmert werden. Die Seiten wurden mit Stahl verstärkt, da dieser härter und besser zu schärfen ist; eine Rinne auf der in der Regel zwischen 70 und 80 cm langen zweischneidigen Klinge machte das Schwert leichter und elastischer. Die wikingischen Schmiede übernahmen wahrscheinlich diese Technik von den Franken, wodurch ihre selbst hergestellten Schwerter den Importprodukten in nichts nachstanden.

Streitäxte wurden im Kampf sehr häufig eingesetzt und stehen noch heute symbolisch für die Grausamkeit der Wikinger. In vielen Fällen ließen sich diese Äxte nicht von den als Werkzeuge verwendeten unterscheiden, allerdings gab es auch spezielle Breitäxte mit einer verlängerten Schneide. Da man die Streitäxte aufgrund ihres langen Schaftes mit zwei Händen führen musste, wurden sie nur im Kampf zu Fuß eingesetzt.

Wikinger und Sklaven 

Die Wikinger waren oft geschickte Händler. Sie verkauften, was sie auf ihren Raubzügen erbeuteten oder was ihre Höfe erwirtschafteten. Oder sie lebten nur vom Handel und verkauften Waren von fernen Ländern, wie dem heutigen Russland oder der heutigen Türkei, Italien oder Frankreich in ihrer Heimat und nahmen in die fremden Länder Dinge von zu Hause mit, wie zum Beispiel Pelze, Häute, Waffen oder Speckstein. Die Sklaven, die die Wikinger vorher im Westen gefangengenommen hatten, brachten sie nach Byzanz und in den Osten oder tauschten sie gegen ein hohes Lösegeld wieder ein. Sklaven hatten in der Wikingergesellschaft nichts zu sagen... wurden aber auf Grund ihres Wertes oftmals gut behandelt.

Met 

Met ist ein vergorenes alkoholisches Getränk aus Honig, Wasser und Hefe. Met wird oft auch Honigwein genannt. Er kann bis zu 15 Vol.- Alkohol enthalten. Es gilt als gesichert, dass Met und Traubenwein die ersten alkoholischen Getränke der Menschheit nach dem Bier waren, welches auf eine noch ältere Geschichte zurückblicken kann. Verfahren zur Herstellung von Wein waren in Ägypten und Vorderasien bereits um 3500 v. Chr. bekannt, Metgewinnung hat eine etwas ältere Tradition. Seit ältester Zeit stellten die Germanen Met her, die durch die riesigen Wälder über ausreichend Honig verfügten. Die spontane Verwandlung von Honigwasser in ein viel geschmackvolleres Getränk sowie die berauschende Wirkung des Alkohols, die damals noch nicht verstanden war, machten den Met in der nordischen Mythologie zum Trank und Geschenk der Asen (Götter). Der Honigwein wurde nicht nur auf Feiern in rauen Mengen getrunken, sondern diente als Trank der Götter kultischen Handlungen.

Die Germanen stellten Met aus kompletten Waben her. Als Gärstarter wurde mehrmals in die Honig-Wasser-Mischung gespuckt. Dass dies kein Aberglaube, sondern Erfahrungswerte waren, ist heutzutage bekannt. Der menschliche Speichel enthält Enzyme, die die Gärung in Gang bringen. Durch die Verwendung kompletter Waben gelangten viele Heilstoffe in den Met.

**Personen, die in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aethelwold **

Dekan von Glastonburys, Freund Dunstans

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei

**_Aelfnoth_**

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Alfred**

(848 +899), der Grosse, König von England

**_Balstan_**

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Björn Bolderson_**

Freund Richards, wohnt in Derby

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Freundin von Salazar

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

**Eadgifu**

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, der Konkurbine

**Edward**

Bruder von Aelfhere von Wiltshire, Thegn von Wiltshire

**Erik Blodox**

( +954), norwegischer König von York

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_

10 jährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Roger**_

Thegn von Malmesbury, Herold

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Rufus_**

Hund Richards, Wolfshund

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Sköd_**

Wikinger, aus Cumbria

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Walburga_**

Amme von Salazar


	8. Überraschungen

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters nähern. Diese waren ausgesandt worden von Solmen Slytherin, dem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, der das Schwert Beowulfes, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen, da von diesem Schwert besondere magische Fähigkeiten ausgehen sollen. Seine Soldaten, auf einem Kriegszug gegen Erik Blutaxt, töten Helgas Familie; Helga dagegen kann fliehen, wobei sie auf Richard Eriugena, einen Halbelf und Heilprediger, trifft, der sie nach Derby mitnimmt. In der scheinbaren Sicherheit eines Freundes besorgt Richard Helga einen Zauberstab und beginnt mit ihrer Ausbildung als Zauberin. Auf Grund des Nichtauffinden des Schwertes beauftragt Solmen Nadal Lynx, einen magischen Fährtensucher, Helga zu finden. Er reist Richard hinterher, überfällt den Hof des Freundes und tötet dabei einen Mann, ehe er von Richard entdeckt und verjagt wird. Richard ist nun klar, dass er seinen Freund nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen darf und verlässt mit Helga den Hof. Dabei versucht er den Fährtensucher immer wieder durch Zauberei in die Irre zu leiten, doch als Richard plötzlich norwegischen Wikingern gegenübersteht, muss er sich und Helga in Sicherheit bringen.

Im Auftrag Solmens wird der Arzt des Königs Eadred, der an einer Magenkrankheit leidet, getötet. So kann der Bund der Wölfe einen Arzt beim König einschmuggeln, der dem König ein Gift, welches den König in einen langsamen Tod treiben wird, verabreicht. Ziel des Bundes ist es einen König auf den Thron zu bringen, der nicht nur Zaubern kann, sondern der auch die Zauberer Englands zu der wichtigsten Gruppe machen wird.

Währenddessen tritt bei Abt Duncan von Glastonbury, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, ein neuer Bbliothekar an. Doch nicht dieser imponiert Dunstan, sondern seine Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw. Besonders, da Rowena nicht nur über die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt wie Dunstan, sondern auch seine Korrespondenz zu führen vermag. So nimmt er sie nach Winchester mit, stellt sie Cynesige, den Grafen von Berkshire und Eadgifu, der Königsmutter, vor. Während Rowena in Winchester ihre Arbeit macht, melden Herolde die Vernichtung des Wikingerheeres von Eric Blutaxt. Während alle nun, insbesondere Eadgifu, auf die Rückkehr des Königs warten, scheinen neue Krisen England zu bedrohen, denn der König von Gywnedd bietet um die Unterstützung Eadreds. Doch bevor Dunstan sich diesem Problem stellen kann, wird ihm ein mysteriöser Brief zugesteckt, worin eine Person C. ihn von dem Bund der Wölfe informieren möchte. Als Dunstan und seine Freunde dem nachgehen, kommen sie zu spät... sie finden nur zwei unbekannte tote „Wölfe". Keiner kann sich ihren Tod erklären. Als der König schließlich zurückkommt und es zu einem großen Fest kommt, werden im Hintergrund schon die nächsten Aufgaben aber auch Intrigen geschmiedet.

Salazar, ungeliebter Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, wird im Kloster Sherbourne im Namen seines Vaters zum Magier ausgebildet. Als Prinz Eadwig mit Gefolge das Kloster besucht, bemerkt er eine junge Zofe, die sein Herz zum Zerbrechen bringt. Als er sie beim Fest des Königs wiedersieht, versucht er sich ihr zu nähern, obwohl sie anscheinend Angst vor seinem Namen hat.

**7. Überraschungen**

_Stafordshire, Spätsommer 954 n.Chr._

Langsam und sehr leise näherte sich Richard dem Lager der Wikinger. Vorsichtig schaute er nach Wachen, doch noch waren keine zu erblicken.

„Da ist die Lady!", flüsterte Helga, die Richard leise nachgeschlichen war. Eigentlich hatte dieser Helga zurücklassen wollen, aber die Gefahr, dass sie in ihrem Nachtlager von weiteren herumstreuenden Nordmännern aufgefunden und mitgenommen wurde, war einfach zu groß gewesen. Natürlich würde sich ein anderer wundern, warum Richard nicht gleich Helga in Sicherheit gebracht hatte... zu seinen Freunden nach Wales zum Beispiel... doch dann hätte er nicht nur Rufus aufgeben müssen, sondern auch seinen Wagen und sein Pferd, was ihm eine lange Zeit gedient hatte. Auch die Tinkturen und Salben, die er in diesem Sommer hergestellt hatte und die sein Überleben sichern sollte, wären dahin gewesen. Er hätte nicht nur ein volles Jahr umsonst bestimmte Pflanzen gesammelt... er wäre so im Winter auch auf Almosen angewesen. Nein, er konnte und er wollte sein Eigentum nicht aufgeben. So schlich er nun langsam und leise sich dem Lager der Wikinger näher um sein Eigentum wieder zu erlangen.

‚Komisch', dachte Richard und schaute noch einmal von dem kleinen Hügel auf das unter ihm liegende Lager, 'komisch... nichts rührt sich.'

Noch einmal schaute er auf die Männer in ihren Decken, die nahe des Feuers schlafen zu schienen.

‚Wenigstens eine Wache am Feuer hätten sie doch postiert... damit das Feuer nicht ausgehen mag. Aber da sitzt niemand.'

Richard schüttelte den Kopf. Außer den Tieren, die auf irgendeine Weise leicht erregt waren, schien das Lager vollkommen ruhig zu sein... zu ruhig. Richard schlich weiter und blieb plötzlich stehen. An einem nahen Baum sah er einen Wikinger sitzen, seine Axt auf den Knien liegend, schien auch dieser eher zu schlafen, als über das Lager zu wachen.

‚Und das mitten im Feindesland. Wenn ein Angriff plötzlich losbrechen würde, wären die Nordmänner sehr überrascht.'

Langsam schlich er weiter, nahe an der schlafenden Wache vorbei, als er abermals auf sie schaute. Irgendetwas schien Richard an dem Nordmann nicht zu stimmen. Er schlich langsam an diesen heran, wobei er Helga ein Zeichen machte, ihm nicht zu folgen. Dann sah er, was nicht stimmte. Überall war sein Wollmantel mit Blut getränkt, was in dem morgendlichen Dämmerlicht von weitem kaum zu erkennen war. Als Richard noch näher kam, konnte er auch erkennen, wem das Blut gehörte... es gehörte dem Mann selber, denn... die Kehle des Mannes war aufgerissen.

„Nun, er wird Euch nicht mehr gefährden... denn ich musste ihn leider töten", hörte Richard eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und nur wenige Augenblicke später tauchte ein, in einer dunklen Kutte verhülltes, Wesen auf, welches sich elegant auf ihn zu bewegte. Richard erschrak. An ihren Verfolger hatte Richard in den letzten Stunden kaum mehr gedacht. Und nun stand dieses Wesen ihm nicht mal mehr zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Langsam rutschte Richards rechte Hand in seinen Umhang, um zu seinem Zauberstab zu kommen.

„Ich würde Euch bitten, es nicht zu versuchen... nicht, das ich Euch nicht erreichen hätte können, bevor Ihr nur den Mund geöffnet habt, doch Ihr wollt doch nicht das Leben euer Anvertrauten gefährden, oder?", sagte das Wesen.

Richard drehte sich erschrocken nach Helga um... doch die stand nicht mehr da, wo er sie vermutete, sondern direkt neben ihm... keine drei Meter von dem Wesen entfernt. Richard wusste, dass es sehr schnell war... und er ahnte, dass Helga bei einem Angriff nicht von ihm geschützt werden konnte. Nicht hier...

„Was wollt Ihr?", fragte Richard und versuchte so Zeit zu gewinnen, um nachzudenken.

„Informationen. Nur Informationen... doch zunächst möchte ich euch gratulieren. Ihr seid der erste nach langer Zeit, der es geschafft hat, sich mir fast zu entziehen. Eure Zaubertricks waren schon bemerkenswert. Immer wieder habt Ihr eure Spuren verwischt, obwohl ich Euch sehr nahe gekommen war. Wirklich, Ihr seid bemerkenswert. Vor allem... Eure Magie ist so anders, kleiner Mann. Was seid Ihr... nur ein Halbmensch nehme ich an?", sagte das Wesen sehr vergnügt.

„Ist das der Teufel, der uns verfolgte?", fragte Helga und schaute das Wesen aufmerksam an. Sie schien keinerlei Angst gegenüber dem Wesen zu verspüren.

„Ja... ich bin Euer Verfolger. Manche nennen mich Teufel... andere geben mir andere Namen... aber das ist mir egal. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich meinen Auftrag erfülle... wie ist allein meine Sache... nun, Ihr hattet mir noch nicht geantwortet, kleiner Mann", erwiderte das Wesen, dass sich unmerklich näherte. Richard fixierte es, wobei auch er unmerklich seine Hand dem Zauberstab immer näher schob.

„Ich bin ein Halbelf", sagte Richard und knirschte dabei mit den Zähnen.

„Ein Halbelf... ja, das erklärt so manchen unterschiedlichen Zauber, so manche fremde Kraft...", sinnierte das Wesen vor sich hin.

„Und Ihr...? Wollt Ihr euch nicht zeigen... denn ich rede ungern mit einer Kutte. Wer seid Ihr?", sagte Richard mit fester Stimme und fixierte das Wesen mit seinen Augen.

„Nun, da Ihr so freundlich wart, euch zu erkennen zu geben, Halbelf, werde ich es auch tun. Mein Name ist Nadal Lynx... und wie Ihr denken könnt, bin ich Fährtensucher... der beste Fährtensucher, den es gibt. Nie ist mir eine Person schließlich entkommen... auch wenn es schon mal Jahre gedauert hatte, bis ich die Person gestellt habe. Nur ungern zeige ich einem mein Äußeres, doch da die Jagd mir bisher so viel Spaß gemacht hat, deshalb werde ich es tun", sagte die Gestalt vor ihnen und schob mit dem einen Arm die Kapuze der Kutte nach hinten.

Während Helga erstaunt ihre Augen aufriss und leicht stöhnte, verengten sich die Augen Richards und seine Lippen wurden schmaler.

In der Dämmerung des aufkommenden Tages konnte Richard zwar nicht alles an dieser Person erkennen, doch Richard sah, dass die Person zwar menschliche Züge hatte, doch auch ein leicht anderes Aussehen besaß. Die Haut der Person war in der Dunkelheit hell, fast weiß... was auch daran liegen mochte, dass die Person sich fast nur unter der schweren Kutte verbarg. Allerdings schien das Gesicht des Wesen leicht mit dunklen Flecken gecheckt zu sein. Die Ohren waren klein und lagen an einem länglichen Kopf an. Das Besondere am ganzen Gesicht waren aber auch nicht die nach hinten gekämmten schwarzen Haare oder der sehr merkwürdig aussehende Oberlippenbart, bei dem es aussah, als würde er in alle Richtungen sprießen, nein, dass Außergewöhnliche an diesem Gesicht war zum einen die sehr flache und breite Nase und die spitzzulaufenden hell-leuchtenden Augen und ihre anders geformten Pupillen. Es war klar, dass dieses Wesen mit diesen Augen weit mehr und besser sehen konnte, als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch.

Helga drehte sich zu Richard um.

„Der sieht aber sehr merkwürdig aus", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme. Das Wesen begann seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und begann herzhaft zu lachen.

„Nun, Helga, dass liegt daran, dass dieser Mann ein Lykanthrop ist", ergänzte Richard und musterte weiterhin die Gestalt vor ihm.

„Vortrefflich, Halb-Elf, gut erkannt. Ja, ich bin ein Lykanthrop. Aber wie Ihr selbst sehen könnt, kein gewöhnlicher... kein gewöhnlicher Werwolf, wie er in diesen Breiten öfter vorkommt", erklärte das Wesen lächelnd, wobei es seine messerscharfen Zähne zeigte, mit denen es ohne Schwierigkeiten jedem die Kehle aufreißen konnte, "nein... ich bin auch kein Werbär... sondern eine Werkatze... genauer gesagt, ein Werleopard."

„Ein was?", fragte Helga nach, die sich zwar vorstellen konnte, was ein Wolf oder ein Bär war, doch von einem Tier was Leopard hieß, hatte sie bisher noch nichts gehört. Zudem... was sollte denn erst ein Werleopard sein.

„Ihr stammt nicht aus England, nicht wahr?", stellte Richard dem Wesen eine schon fast rhetorische Frage.

„Ihr wisst die Antwort schon. Natürlich nein... geboren wurde ich im Süden von Ägypten. Doch nachdem ich zum Lykanthropen geworden bin, führte mich mein Weg mal hierher, mal da hin. Je nachdem, wer mich am besten bezahlte... und je nachdem, wie reizvoll meine Arbeit war. Seit einigen Jahren arbeite ich für den Bund der Wölfe... hier in diesem doch so wenig reizvollen Klima... aber die Arbeit ist gut, wobei diese Jagd die bisher beste der letzten Jahre war. Aber ich bin nun nicht hier um meine Geschichte in aller Breite vor euch darzulegen. Ich wurde geschickt, um einige Informationen zu erhalten. Und diese solltet ihr mir nun langsam geben...", sagte die Gestalt leicht lächelnd, wobei sie allerdings seine Hand streckte, so dass es aussah, als würde sie ihre Krallen ausfahren.

„Was für Informationen wollt Ihr von uns?", fragte Richard… wobei es ihm endlich gelang den Zauberstab zu umfassen.

„Nicht von euch, Halb-Elf. Von ihr!"

Dabei zeigt Nadal auf Helga. Seine Augen glimmten auf, als er Helga ansah, wobei er wiederum seine Zähne zeigte.

„Was wollt Ihr von ihr?", sagte Richard schärfer als zuvor.

Nadal sah den Halbelf durchdringend an. Wieder bemerkte Richard diese Beklemmungen, die er in der Gegenwart dieser Person erhielt. Es schien ein spezieller Zauber zu sein, den dieses Wesen ausübte. Er straffte seine Schultern und stellte sich noch ein wenig mehr vor Helga, die das Wesen angstvoll ansah. Ihre kindliche Zuversicht war in dieser Situation gewichen.

„Meine Auftraggeber möchten wissen, wo ihre Eltern das Schwert ‚Hrunting' verborgen haben. Sie haben es weder im Haus noch anderswo in der Umgebung des Hofes gefunden. Leider stehen ihre Eltern nicht mehr zur Verfügung um eine Antwort geben zu können. Doch meine Auftraggeber sind der Meinung, sie, das Mädchen, könnte wissen, wo sich das Schwert aufhält."

„Hrunting? Ein Schwert? Warum, in Gottes Namen, wollen Eure ominösen Auftragsgeber… wie hießen sie noch gleich… dies wissen wollen?"

Nadal schaute ihn belustigt an, doch dann antwortete er nicht auf die Frage, sondern begann Helga zu taxieren. Richard schaute die Werkatze an… und verstand. Nadal versuchte in die Gedanken des Kindes einzudringen… doch schon nach einigen Minuten, begann er zu keuchen und senkte den Blick. Richard begann zu grinsen… auch die Werkatze hatte es nicht vermocht in die Gedanken Helgas einzudringen. Sie konnte bereits jetzt schon ihre Gedanken vor anderen Zauberern verbergen.

„Nun, Nadal… ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr etwas erfahren habt!"

Die Werkatze schaute ihn nun weniger freundlich an. Seine Überheblichkeit war einer gefährlichen Berechenbarkeit gewichen. Noch immer grinste Nadal die beiden vor ihm stehenden Menschen an, doch seine ganze Körpersprache war nun weit gefährlicher als zuvor.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr mir sagen werdet, wo sich das Schwert aufhält, nicht wahr?", zischte er

„Ich weiß von keinem Schwert…", sagte Richard wahrheitsgemäß. Dann drehte er sich leicht zu Helga um, wobei er zum einen allerdings den Werleoparden nicht aus den Augen ließ, zum anderen so seinen Zauberstab so platzieren konnte, dass er nun auf seinen Kontrahenten zielte.

„Weißt du etwas von einem Schwert, Helga?"

Helga schüttelte den Kopf. Vater hatte einige Schwerter besessen… aber keines hatte er einen Namen gegeben. Und Hrunting… sie konnte mit diesem Namen gar nichts anfangen.

„Dann tut es mir leid… ich werde das Mädchen mitnehmen.."

„**Stupor**!"

Richard hatte nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, als der Werleopard sich von ihm auf Helga konzentrierte und schoss den Schockzauber in Richtung des Wesens. Doch der traf den Lykanthropen nicht, da dieser sich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zur Seite geworfen hatte. Noch ehe Richard seinen Zauberstab richtig aus dem nun leicht lädierten Mantel ziehen konnte und ihn abermals auf das Werwesen richten konnte, hatte dieses die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringert und schlug mit der rechten Hand zu. Schmerzen schossen Richard in den Arm… und er konnte nicht umhin den Zauberstab aus der nun blutenden Hand fallen zu lassen.

„Das war dumm von euch, Halbelf. Sehr dumm… Ihr wusstet doch, dass ich überaus schnell bin. Und ich wusste, dass Ihr Euch bemüht Euren Zauberstab zu erreichen. Aber dennoch… ich dachte, Ihr würdet eure Ausweglosigkeit erkennen und euch nicht zu solch einer Tat hinreißen lassen. Nun seht, was für Folgen dies gehabt hat."

„Bist du schwer verletzt, Richard", sagte Helga und schaute angstvoll auf den blutenden Arm des Heilpredigers.

„Nicht wirklich schlimm", versuchte Richard Helga zu trösten. Er versuchte seine Hand zu bewegen. Anscheinend war nicht gebrochen.

„Nun, Halbelf, schade… es hatte mich gefreut, euch kennen gelernt zu haben, doch ich muss euch nun verlassen… mit dem Mädchen. Meine Aufraggeber werden sich ihrer annehmen und ihr die Informationen recht bald entwunden haben. Allerdings tut es mir um euch leid… denn ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr uns verfolgt. Und deshalb…", sagte Nadal, nun wieder mit jener Überheblichkeit die Richard in diesem Augenblick mehr aus wütend machte.

„Helga… Kind, so heißt du doch, nicht wahr… geh zur Seite!"

„Nein, dass werde ich nicht tun!"

Helga versuchte sich dem Blick zu erwehren, mit dem das Wesen sie anstarrte. Doch im nächsten Moment umkreiste der Werleopard beide. Er schien sich immer mehr in eine große Katze zu verändern… die schon bald sich auf den nun unbewaffneten Halb-Elf stürzen würde.

„Geh zur Seite, Helga… bitte", sagte nun auch Richard. Er wusste, dass der Kampf wahrscheinlich kurz und schmerzvoll sein würde, doch noch hatte er sich nicht aufgegeben. Immerhin… er war ein Halbelf… und so besaß er auch Teile ihrer Zauberkraft, die nicht unbedingt einen Zauberstab bedurfte.

„Hast du noch einen Wunsch, Halbelf?", fragte ihn nun eine schon fast veränderte Großkatze.

„Fahr zur Hölle!", erwiderte Richard… worauf die Katze schallend auflachte.

„Nun, denn…", sagte der Werleopard und schien sich im nächsten Moment zum Sprung bereitzumachen.

„Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass Ihr mich nicht braucht, Meister Richard… dachte, Ihr würdet mit dieser Katze klar kommen. Aber nun denke ich, werde ich wohl eingreifen müssen, nicht wahr", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Unterholz… und wenig später trat ein junger rothaariger Mann auf die Lichtung, Er hatte einen roten Umhang um, der sehr gut zu seinen Haaren passte und ein grün-goldenen Wams an. Auf seiner Brust befand sich ein Wappen. Über seiner Schulter hing ein großer Jagdbogen, wie ihn die Waliser benutzten, währenddessen an seiner Seite ein Schwert hing, welches einen reich verzierten Schaft besaß. Sein leicht kantiges Gesicht strahlte eine Ruhe und Sicherheit aus, die sich durch wenig irritieren ließ.

„Godric… ich habe eher gedacht, Euer Vater würde kommen", erwiderte Richard und sah dem jungen Mann, der rund siebzehn Jahre alt zu sein schien verdutzt an.

„Vater ist mit meinen Brüdern auf dem Weg nach Ceredigion. Gwynedder haben viele Dörfer und Häuser dem Boden gleichgemacht… und König Owain ap Hywell hat uns Dyfeder an unseren Eid erinnert. Allerdings durfte ich leider noch nicht mit. Vater sagt, ich sei noch zu jung für solche Kriegsdienste. Obwohl ich ein besserer Bogenschütze und Schwertkämpfer bin als meine Brüder. Und… mehr Mut besitze als sie. Na ja, so war nur ich zu Hause, als eure Brieftaube den Weg zu uns fand. Ein Glück für euch… nicht wahr? Nun, Kätzchen… troll dich lieber."

Nadal war leicht erstaunt als er plötzlich den jungen Ritter auftauchen sah. Doch schon bald lächelte er auch ihn mit seiner Überheblichkeit an.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Euch den Vortritt vor dem Halbelf zu geben, Jüngling."

„Danke… nett von Euch. Doch ich schätze, Ihr habt Euch dadurch ein wenig überschätzt, Kätzchen."

Unerwartet legte Godric seinen Bogen ab, ebenso wie sein Schwert.

„Würdest du auf das Schwert aufpassen, Mädchen. Es ist sehr kostbar… und ich möchte es nicht verlieren. Ein Seher hat mir prophezeit, dass es einmal in einem Kampf mit einem Basilisken eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ein Basilisk aussieht, aber es scheint ein gefährliches Tier zu sein… gefährlich genug für mich", sagte Godric selbstsicher, ohne dabei irgendwie arrogant zu wirken. Helga nahm das Schwert ab und schaute den jungen Ritter mit großen Augen an.

„Nun, Jüngling, ein Basilisk ist ein gefährliches Tier… aber wer weiß, ob du es noch erleben wirst", sagte Nadal und zeigte wieder sein Raubtiergebiss.

„Nette Zähne… nun gut, dann lass uns duellieren", sagte Godric… und im nächsten Moment begann auch er sich zu verwandeln. Während Nadal und Helga auf den atemlos auf den Jungen starrten, zeichnete sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf Richards Mund ab. Godric verwandelte sich immer weiter… bis schließlich dem Werleopard ein braunroter Löwe gegenüberstand. Helga starrte den Löwen atemlos an.

„Ist er auch ein Lykanthrop?", fragte Helga Richard atemlos.

„Nein… Godric ist ein Animagus. Dies ist ein Zauber, der in seiner Familie von Vater auf den Sohn übergeht. Allerdings hat sich noch niemand in seiner Familie in einen Löwen verwandelt… oder hat seine Fähigkeit besessen. Meist sind es Hunde, Greifvögel, Hirsche oder andere Waldbewohner, in die sich die Familienmitglieder verwandeln. Aber Godric… er war immer schon ein wenig anders als seine Brüder. Und da das Tier auf ihrem Wappen ein Löwe ist… und seine Eigenschaften jeher einem Löwen als einem Hirsch oder Hund ähnelten… ist er ein Löwe geworden."

Der Werleopard faucht unangenehm, doch der Löwe näherte sich ihm jetzt mit nicht weniger Drohgebärden. Es schien ein Kampf zwischen zwei Großkatzen zu werden, die ähnlich schnell und kräftig waren. Während der Leopard den Löwen mehr umkreiste, fixierte dieser den Leoparden, ehe er sich schließlich auf ihn stürzte. Ein kurzer aber kräftiger Hieb Godrics mit seiner Tatze ließ schließlich den Kampf beenden. Nadal, leicht blutend, nahm Reißaus vor der größeren Katze und verschwand im Unterholz.

„Ihr hättet ihn verfolgen müssen, Godric", meinte Richard, als der Löwe sich wieder in den Jungen verwandelte.

„Ach… ich glaube nicht, dass er sich noch einmal mit mir anlegen wird, Meister Richard. Er wird sich seine Wunden lecken und beschämt zu seinen Auftraggebern zurückkehren. Aber auch wir sollten so langsam machen, dass wir hier weg kommen… so anheimelnd ist die Gegend hier auch nicht."

Richard nickte seinem jungen, ehemaligen Schüler zu… ehe er sich aufmachte zum Lager hinunterzukriechen und seine Sachen zusammenzutragen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchster, Dunstans Gemächer, Spätsommer 954 n.Chr._

Dunstan rieb sich abermals die Augen. Die Müdigkeit in seinen Beinen schien immer mehr zuzunehmen, sie fühlten sich steif und ungelenk an. Dabei würde bald die Sonne aufgehen… und damit würden wieder weitere Aufgaben anstehen, die er als Berater des Königs wahrzunehmen hatte. Geschweige denn der Verpflichtungen, die er auf Grund seines Glaubens und der Stellung in der Kirche innehatte. Doch die Sitzung - erst mit Eadgifu, der Königsmutter und dann mit beiden, der Königsmutter und Erzbischof Odo - hatten die restliche Nacht gefordert… jedenfalls noch die Zeit, die von der Nacht übrig geblieben war. Noch einmal dachte er an die Gespräche mit der Königsmutter und Odo über die Zukunft der Prinzen.

„Schwester Rowena hat irgendetwas über die Änderung der Ausbildung der Prinzen erzählt, Erzbischof. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Der Erzbischof hatte die Königsmutter angesehen, die ihm freundlich zugenickt hatte. Hatten die beiden noch weitere Geheimnisse vor ihm, kam ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn, doch er verfolgte den Gedanken nicht weiter, sondern ließ noch einmal das Gespräch Revue passieren.

„Wir sind… wie soll ich es formulieren… nicht ganz einverstanden mit dem Umgang der Prinzen. Cuichelm, der Ausbilder der beiden Prinzen ist zwar ein Ehrenmann…"

„Zumindest war er einmal einer…", unterbrach in die Königsmutter.

„Nun, gut, dann war er mal ein Ehrenmann, ein guter Ritter und gläubiger Christ, aber wir meinen, dass unsere beiden Prinzen eine bessere Ausbildung genießen sollten. Oder anders gesagt, die beste. Immerhin, solange unser junger König sich noch nicht für eine junge Frau entschieden hat und einen eigenen Thronfolger gezeugt hat, solange sind die Söhne des Edmund immerhin die nächst möglichen Regenten Englands. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass England weiter mit einer starken Hand regiert wird und dass es nicht zu Unruhen oder durch ihre Nachbarn verheert wird."

„Nun, ich dachte, Ihr achtet die Arbeit des Cuichelms, der ja aus eurem Bereich, Canterbury stammt, als sehr hoch, Erzbischof", fragte Dunstan erstaunt nach.

„Ja… wie soll ich sagen… unser guter Cuichelm, ein eigentlich grundsolider Mann mit sehr moralischen Grundsätzen hat wohl für sich… nun ja…"

„Erzbischof, redet nicht um den heißen Brei herum… Euer so grundsolider Christenmann hurt sich in den letzen Wochen nur so durch die Betten ansehnlicher Frauen, insbesondere dieser ‚_sehr geehrten'_ Kurtisane Ethelgiva. Ich denke mir, ein solches schamloses Vorbild sollten unsere Prinzen nun doch nicht haben", warf Eadgifu erzürnt ein, was ein kleines Lächeln auf Dunstans Mund zauberte.

„Äh…ja… nun gut. Jedenfalls ist uns einiges über unseren lieben..."

„Lieben?", unterbrach Eadgifu abermals den Erzbischof.

„…lieben Cuichelm bekannt geworden, was seine Aufgabe die Prinzen auszubilden, ein wenig hemmen würde."

„Hemmen würde… Eure Ausdrucksweise ist heute mal wieder köstlich, Odo.", sagte die Königsmutter und schüttelte den Kopf,„ Er vergisst die Prinzen auszubilden, weil er nicht aus dem Bett kommt. Anscheinend übernimmt zudem diese Frau die Ausbildung der Prinzen… Eine FRAU! Ich kann… und will dabei nicht zusehen, wie ein eventuell zukünftiger König besser Bescheid weiß, wie man stickt, als das er sich mit einem Schwert zu wehren weiß."

„Werte Eadgifu, ich glaube, Ihr übertreibt ein wenig. Aber lieber Erzbischof, wie habt Ihr euch die Ausbildung nun vorgestellt? Sollte Euer Mann die Ausbildung der Prinzen nicht weiter verfolgen… wer dann? Immerhin war dieser Cuichelm bekannt dadurch, dass er unabhängig von den beiden großen Gruppen, den beiden Parteien waren, weil er ein Mann aus eurem Zuständigkeitsbereich, aus Canterbury, war. Jeder andere würde von einem der beiden Gruppen kaum als Ausbilder anerkannt werden. Und sollte sich der Gesundheitsstand unseres aller Königs verschlimmern… würde der Zwist weiter ausarten. Ihr wisst, schon jetzt beginnen einzelne Eldormänner ihre Grenzen auszutesten. Wir haben mehr innere Streitigkeiten als noch vor einem Jahr oder noch vor dem Krieg gegen den tyrannischen Norweger Erik. Also, was habt Ihr vor?", fragte Dunstan

„Was, wenn die Prinzen nicht von einem Ausbilder erzogen werden, sondern von mehreren?"

„Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Dunstan den Erzbischof nach.

„Nun… zum einen, warum sollen die Prinzen nicht von unterschiedlichen Männern ausgebildet werden? Und man diesen dann noch einen Christenmann an die Seite gibt, der auf das die seelische Ausbildung achtet und einen anderen Einfluss hemmt. Nicht, dass ich will, dass unsere Prinzen wie Mönche erzogen werden… aber ein wenig mehr christlicher Anstand sollte gewahrt werden."

„Erzbischof… wir beide wissen, dass in England die Pastoren, Prediger oder gar Kirchenmänner außerhalb der Mauern eines Klosters wahrlich nicht unbedingt einem Keuschheitsgebot verpflichtet sind. Zumal… auch wenn unser von uns allen geliebter Papst Agapitus II im Augenblick gegen die Pornokratie in Rom wettert… die zuvor residierenden Päpste sich ebenfalls nicht an ein Keuschheitsgelöbnis oder an das Zölibat gehalten haben. Nicht jeder Priester in diesem Land ist so tugendhaft wie euer Cuichelm… auch wenn er jetzt einige Verfehlungen begangen zu haben scheint. Also, wen, um Gottes willen, meint Ihr, sollte ein ehernes Vorbild für unsere Prinzen darstellen?"

„Nun… lieber Dunstan…"

„Moment… Ihr denkt, ich solle die Prinzen ausbilden… zusätzlich zu der Leitung einer Abtei und zusätzlich als Berater des Königs?"

„Nein, nein, lieber Dunstan, das wäre selbst für Euch ein wenig viel… Nein, ich habe da an zwei Männer gedacht, die ebenbürtig eurer Tugendhaftigkeit sind."

„Und die wären?"

„Nun, der eine ist Berthelm… ein Mönch aus London. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit ein Bittgesuch zu mir gestellt, um nach Canterbury zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich wird er auch euch kontaktieren, da er gern sich der Literatur und Geschichte widmet. Er ist zwar, wie ich hörte, ein Einzelgänger, aber… ein sehr vertrauenswürdiger Mann. Er ist zudem Chronist…"

Dunstan lächelte. Für Erzbischof Odo gab es keine höhere Ehrung, als wenn man über einen Mann sagte, er sei Chronist, also Geschichtsschreiber.

„Und der andere..?"

Erzbischof Odo schluckte, atmete tief ein und sprach dann langsam weiter.

„Nun, Dunstan, der andere… wir dachten, da ja euer lieber Dekan Aethelwold schon eine ganze Zeit in Glastonbury…"

„Aethelwold? Aethelwold soll einen der Prinzen ausbilden?"

„Nun ja, wir wissen, dass Aethelwold aus einer edlen und wohlhabenden Familie kommt… sein Vater ist ja Thegn des Königs… und zudem hat er die besten Beziehungen.. zu Euch und anderen Kirchenmännern…"

„Aber auch das wird nicht leicht sein, es der Westsächsischen Partei zu erklären. Aethelwold ist ein Freund von mir… und Aelfhere, der Führer der Partei ist nicht gerade ein Freund der Familie Aethelwolds. Seine Benennung zu einem Ausbilder könnte zu Schwierigkeiten führen", sagte Dunstan und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

„Deshalb wird Aelfhere von Wiltshire ruhiggestellt werden", warf die Königsmutter ein.

„Wollt Ihr ihm weites Land geben?", sagte Dunstan erstaunt.

„Nein, Dunstan. Wir haben vor, Prinz Eadwig mit Berthelm nach Wiltshire zu Elfgar, seinem Großvater, zu schicken. Dort wird er und Aelfere für die Ausbildung des Prinzen sorgen."

„Der Führer der westsächsischen Partei soll mit seinem Vater für die Ausbildung des Prinzen zuständig sein? Aber... Moment, dann gedenkt ihr vielleicht Edgar mit Aethelwold nach Ost-Anglia zu schicken, an den Hof von Ethelstan."

Während der Erzbischof erstaunt schaute, lächelte Eadgifu vergnügt.

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr darauf kommen werdet, mein lieber Dunstan. So ist jede Partei eingebunden... keiner kann sagen, dass er nicht berücksichtigt wurde. Zumal sich beide Führer der Parteien nach dem Krieg gegen Erik Blutaxt schätzen gelernt haben. Sicher... die einen werden sagen, dass Eadwig, sollte denn mein Sohn früh sterben, als älterer die Königskrone bekommt... und von einem Dänenhasser ausgebildet wird... dass Eadwig einen unabhängigeren Ausbilder bekommen sollte... aber dafür werden die anderen auf Aethelwold zeigen... und auf Ethelstan. Nein... so ist es am besten"

Dunstan runzelte die Stirn... aber musste schließlich der Königsmutter zustimmen. Zumal nicht Aelfhere, sondern eher sein Vater Elfgar mit der Ausbildung beauftragt wurde.

„Nun... diesen Überlegungen kann ich mich kaum entziehen."

„Dann billigt Ihr diese Maßnahmen und entbindet Aethelwold seinen Aufgaben?", fragte Eadgifu nach.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Aethelwold wirklich über diese Maßnahmen wirklich glücklich sein wird", ergänzte Dunstan unsicher.

„Auch nicht als Abt von Abington?", fragte Odo überrascht nach.

Dunstan lächelte.

‚So wollt Ihr ihn also einfangen!', dachte er sich im stillen. Natürlich würde sein Freund überglücklich sein, die Stelle der Abtei anzunehmen, auch wenn damit die Ausbildung des Prinzen verbunden war.

„Aber schließlich bleibe ich der Leidtragende. Denn ich verliere zwar keinen Freund, aber jemanden, der in meiner Vergangenheit die Abtei während meiner Abwesenheit sehr gut geführt hat", sinnierte Dunstan und rieb sich sein Kinn.

„Auch für diesen Fall habe ich eine Lösung. In der Abtei von Lichfeld lernt ein junger Norweger, Sigfrid. Er ist ein talentierter Ausnahmeschüler und ein wirklich guter Ersatz für euren Aethelwold."

„Ein Norweger? In Lichfeld?"

„Ja... und ein Christ durch und durch. Ihr werdet mit ihm Eure Freude haben", sagte Odo sicher.

„Wenn Ihr meint Erzbischof... ich denke allerdings eher, Ihr konntet Euren Ausnahmeschüler nirgends anderswo unterbringen, als bei mir... Da er ein Norweger ist."

„Meint Ihr wirklich, Abt?", fragte der Erzbischof verwundert nach, doch Dunstan enthielt sich einer Antwort.

Wieder musste Dunstan lächeln. Natürlich hatte er den Erzbischof aufgefordert nicht sogleich einen Boten zu Aethelwold zu schicken, sondern erbeten, das er als Abt von Glastonbury mit seinem Dekan reden werde. Doch Dunstan machte sich keine Illusionen. Aethelwold würde nach Abington gehen, dass war ihm klar.

Noch einmal rieb sich Dunstan seine Augen und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu überwinden, doch er hatte damit keinen Erfolg. Insgeheim freute er sich, dass der König heil nach Winchester zurückgekehrt war. Schon bald würde Dunstan der Stadt den Rücken kehren können, um zu seiner Abtei zurückkehren zu können. Dort, in Glastonbury, würde zwar weitere Arbeit auf sie warten, doch die sonstige Ruhe der Abtei würde seine innere Unruhe beseitigen und ihn wieder zu einem geregelten Leben führen.

‚Noch wenige Meter und meine Gemächer sind erreicht... wie freue ich mich ein wenig auf meinem Lager ausruhen zu können, allein mit meinen Gedanken und Gottes Gnade', sagte sich Dunstan... als er plötzlich ein Geräusch ausmachte, das unmittelbar aus seinem Gemach ertönte. Mit schnellem Schritt eilte er die letzten Meter zur Tür, riss sie auf und blieb erstarrt stehen.

Vor ihm drehte sich ein Wesen um, welches allein aus grünem Dunst oder Nebel zu bestehen schien. Einem Nebel, der die Gestalt des Lebewesen umwaberte und sie so undeutlich machte, dass Dunstan nur die Gestalt als Mensch ausmachen konnte. Dunstan zog seinen Zauberstab und schritt dem Wesen entgegen.

„Wer seid Ihr... ein Wesen der Unterwelt?", fragte Dunstan mit sicherer Stimme.

‚Sollte dies mein Untergang sein, so sei es', sagte er sich im Stillen, bereit seinem Schöpfer entgegen zu treten.

„Nein, Dunstan von Glastonbury... ich komme in Frieden. Ich habe nicht vor, euch etwas Böses anzutun... im Gegenteil. Dieser Nebel ist nur ein Schutzmechanismus, ein Zauber, um mich zu verbergen... und mich für alle nicht erkennbar zu machen... denn sonst würde die Gefahr erkannt zu werden, zu groß für mich werden. Und die Gefahr getötet zu werden, würde wachsen. Schon einmal bin ich nur knapp dem Tod zweier Wölfe entgangen. Ich darf niemanden trauen... ich muss mich auch vor Euch verhüllen, obwohl... Ihr einer der Einzigsten seid, die mir glauben werden und die auch die Möglichkeiten haben, das Tun der Wölfe zu verhindern."

„Ihr seid C.?"

„So ist der Anfangsbuchstabe meines Namen, ja!"

Dunstan nickte und bot dem waberndem Etwas einen Stuhl an.

„Dafür ist keine Zeit, Dunstan. Ihr müsst verhindern, dass Ethelgiva weiterhin für die Ausbildung der Prinzen zuständig ist."

„Nun, dann kann ich euch beruhigen, C. Seit heute Morgen haben dies andere Leute übernommen. In wenigen Stunden werden den Prinzen der Befehl des Königs zugehen, beraten durch mich und Erzbischof Odo, dass sie zu ihren neuen Ausbildern reisen müssen. Cuichelm wird von seinem Amt entlassen werden, wonach er so bald wie möglich nach Canterbury zurückkehren soll. Und diese Ethelgiva wird nicht mehr den Einfluss bekommen, den sie im Augenblick inne hat."

„Gott sei Dank. Denn Ihr müsst wissen, dass Ethelgiva ein Mitglied des Bundes ist"

„Der Bund der Wölfe?"

„Ja, sie ist ein Ratsmitglied. Eines der vier Ratsmitglieder, die dem Bund vorstehen."

„Sieh' an", sagte Dunstan und rieb sich sein Kinn, "... doch was wisst ihr über den Bund?"

„Der Bund ist ein Zaubererzusammenschluss... ähnlich einem Orden, der die Aufgabe hat, die Zauberer, also jene die magisch begabt sind, über die nicht Magischen zu stellen. Dazu ist ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Sie dürsten danach Macht zu besitzen... und letztendlich einen König auf den Thron Englands zu bringen, der ebenfalls magisch begabt ist."

„Aber das ist weder Eadred, noch die Söhne Edmunds, Eadwig und Edgars!"

„Deshalb sind alle jene in größter Gefahr... so wie ich weiß, gibt es einen Bastards Edmunds, der magisch begabt ist... und den der Bund ausbildet."

„Einen Bastard Edmunds... das hieße, sie würden Eadred und Edmunds Söhne töten, um jenen an den Thron zu bringen."

C. schwieg, was Dunstan als Antwort wertete.

„Das wäre Hochverrat!"

Wieder schwieg C.

„Aber wie will dieser Bund den Jüngling schützen... nicht jeder Eldormann würde ihn anerkennen, auch wenn alle tot wären, Eadred, Eadwig und Edgar. Es würde zum Bürgerkrieg kommen."

„Deshalb braucht der Bund das Schwert Hrunting!"

„Hrunting... aber... gut, ich würde es verstehen, wenn sie das legendäre Schwert Excalibur von König Artus mit sich führen würden... das Schwert, von dem man sagt, es sei nach Avalon zurückgekehrt. Doch Hrunting... warum dieses?"

„Weil von ihm ein magischer Zauber ausgeht. Auch ich weiß nicht, um welche Magie es sich handelt... das weiß nur der Rat... aber dieser Zauber muss immens und wichtig sein. So groß, dass der Rat alles daran setzt, das Schwert in ihren Besitz zu gelangen."

„Wo befindet sich das Schwert?"

„Das weiß auch der Rat nicht... doch es scheint, als würden dänische Einwanderer dieses Schwert versteckt haben. So viel ich weiß, haben Wölfe bereits die Spur danach aufgenommen... und es scheint nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis sie das Schwert finden. Deshalb würde ich euch bitten, jenen zu helfen, die auf der Flucht vor den Wölfen sind."

„Keine Frage... wisst Ihr auch, wo sich die Einwanderer befinden?"

„So wie ich mitbekommen habe, sind die älteren von Wölfen getötet worden. Doch noch existiert ein junges Mädchen, welches auf der Flucht ist. Sie scheint der Schlüssel zum Schwert zu sein..., obwohl sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht ahnt."

„Wisst Ihr auch wie sie heißt?"

„Helga Hufflepuff!", sagte C.," doch nun muss ich Euch verlassen... ich bin schon zu lange hier... und ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, noch länger bei euch zu bleiben, ohne entdeckt zu werden."

Mit einem lautem Knall verschwand das Wesen... und Dunstan blieb allein in seinem Gemach übrig, verwirrt und noch mehr durcheinander, als er es vorher war.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reveiw-Antworten:**

**El blindo** (matthias. Herzlichen Dank für dein Review. Es ist schön zu hören, dass auch Andere noch diese Geschichte lesen. Dies baut einen wieder auf und motiviert einen noch weiter. Nun ja, ich tue jedenfalls das Beste, um für diese Geschichte den geschichtlichen Hintergrund so detailliert wie möglich darzustellen. Denn so eine Geschichte im 10.Jahrhundert sollte auch den richtigen Hintergrund besitzen. ( Auch wenn manches noch nicht ganz stimmt und zur künstlerischen Freiheit gehört.)

Auch ich mag nicht alle Harry-Verschnitt-Storys. Wenn man über Harry Potter schreibt, dann sollte man auch die Grundfigur von JKR so in etwa belassen wie sie ist. Natürlich kann es z.B. bei Draco noch einen Wandel zum Guten geben... aber den muss man dann auch entsprechend erklären. Und eine solche Erklärung sollte nachvollziehbar und schlüssig sein.

Doch viele der Leser fragen sich gar nicht, wo kommt Salazar her, warum kam es zum Streit mit den anderen Gründern, usw. Genau deshalb entwickle ich diese Geschichte, die schließlich einiges an Erklärungen für die spätere Geschichte JKR liefern könnte.

**Fluffy Bond (): **Wieder mal Danke für dein Review. Ich dachte schon, das letzte Kapitel würde nicht ganz so ankommen, aber um so mehr freue ich mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich warte immer gespannt, was du mir so schreibst zu dem neusten Kapitel. Ja, Lynx heißt auf lateinisch Luchs... aber, wie du sehen kannst, ein Animagus ist Nadal nicht. Doch anders als bei den Werwölfen ist er nicht mondabhängig. Nun warum Richard und Helga nicht appariert sind, ist auch klar... mit dem ganzen Wagen und den ganzen medizinischen Waren war dies doch ein wenig zu schwierig. Auch einen Portschlüssel ( Frage mich, ob es damals schon einen gab... Flohpulver ist ja laut JKR erst einige Jahrhunderte später entwickelt worden...) ist schwierig, wenn man so viel dabei hat. Und das Richard dies nicht unbedingt aufgeben wollte, ist klar.

Tja Salazar hat es nicht leicht... einen solchen gefürchteten und gehassten Vater zu haben. Und doch wird er sich ebenfalls entwickeln... und manches wird klarer werden... wie er, eigentlich eine Geburt des Bösen, den Guten hilft... um dann ganz zum Ende sich wieder dem Bösen zuzuneigen. Auf jeden Fall hört man von ihm noch einiges... ebenso von Rowena, Helga und von nun auch von Godric.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen **

Lykanthrop

Griechisch "Wolfsmensch". Allerdings wird häufig aber jeder Gestaltwandler so bezeichnet, sei die Spezies Bär, Wolf, Fledermaus, Panther, Rabe, Fuchs oder was auch immer. Etwas passender, und inzwischen recht häufig verwendet, ist der Begiff Theriomorph (gr.: von tierischer Gestalt. Analog zu "anthropomorph" werden so Menschen oder antike Götter mit tierischer Gestalt bezeichnet. Gestalt kann auch als "Gestalt der Seele" gemeint sein), da er sich auf kein konkretes Tier bezieht. Beide Begriffe, Lykanthrop und Theriomorph, werden jedoch nebeneinander benutzt. So gibt es in Skandinavien ein weit verbreiteter Glaube, dass sich manche Menschen in einen Bären verwandeln oder seine Eigenschaften annehmen können. Das Wort "Berserker" stammt von diesen Legenden. Man glaubte, wenn ein Krieger sich in ein Bärenfell hüllt, das mit speziellen Ölen und Kräutern getränkt war, würde der Krieger die Stärke, Ausdauer und Macht des Tieres erlangen. Im Kampf geriet der Krieger in einen rauschartigen Zustand und war angeblich in der Lage, die Rüstung des Feindes zu durchbeißen oder ohne Verletzung durch Feuer zu laufen.

In diesem Fall ist Nadal ein Werleopard, obwohl sein Nachname eher auf einen Luchs ( lat. Lynx) deutet. Solange wie Geschichten über Verwandlungen existieren, so lange gibt es auch Geschichten über Menschen, die sich in Katzen verwandeln. Als im Jahr 1588 ein Reiter am Chateau de Joux in Frankreich vorbei kam, entdeckte er mehrere Katzen auf einem Baum. Er trat näher, schoss mit seinem Karabiner auf die Katzen und ein Schlüsselbund viel aus dem Baum. Der Reiter nahm sie mit ins nächste Dorf und als er im Gasthof Essen bestellt, sind weder die Wirtin noch die Schlüssel zum Keller zu finden. Der Reiter zeigt die Schlüssel dem Wirt, der sie als die seiner Frau erkennt. In der Zwischenzeit kommt sie aus der Küche, mit einer Wunde in ihrer rechten Hüfte. Von ihrem Mann zur Rede gestellt, gibt sie zu dass sie gerade von einer Hexenversammlung kommt, wo sie ihre Schlüssel nach einem Schuss in ihre Hüfte verloren hatte. In Zentralasien kam der Aberglauben auf, ein Schneeleopard würde nicht das Fleisch seiner Beute fressen sondern ihr Blut trinken. Dieser Volksglaube kommt vermutlich von den Zahnabdrücken, die beim Ersticken der Beute entstehen. Eine andere Geschichte erzählt von Milarepa, einem tibetischen Dichtermönch, wie er für sechs Monate in der großen Höhle der kämpfenden Dämonen gefangen war. Als seine Schüler ihn endlich befreiten, fanden sie ihn in einen Leoparden verwandelt

Werkatzen sind oft Einzelgänger, die die sich in Gruppen nicht wohlfühlen. Sie neigen dazu, der Freiheit nichts unterzuordnen. Oft ist es besonders die Freiheit, kommen und gehen zu können wann sie wollen oder die, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu entwickeln und zu äussern zu können, ohne das ihnen dabei jemand über die Schulter schaut.

Der Leopard 

Der Leopard (Panthera pardus) ist eine Art innerhalb der Familie der Katzen, die in Afrika und Asien verbreitet ist.

Maße und Gewichte des Leoparden sind innerhalb des großen Verbreitungsbietes sehr unterschiedlich. Im Süden Afrikas wiegen Leoparden nur 20 bis 30 kg, im Norden Afrikas über 60 kg. Die Schulterhöhe beträgt 70 bis 80 cm, dabei werden die Männchen deutlich größer als die Weibchen.

Der Leopard hat mittellange, kräftige Beine mit großflächigen Pranken. Die Augen sind wie bei allen Katzen nach vorn gerichtet; die Ohren sind rundlich.

Das Fell ist mit Rosetten gezeichnet. Vielfach sind die Rosetten, besonders in Längsrichtung des Rückens, reihenförmig angeordnet. An der Brust und am unteren Hals findet man häufig statt nebeneinander stehender Rosetten Flecken, die in einer Richtung angeordnet sind und wie Halsbänder wirken. An der Oberseite des langen Schwanzes setzen sich die Rosetten entlang der Mittellinie fort. Zum Schwanzende werden die Rosetten immer weniger ausgeprägt, können aber manchmal noch zu mehreren Querringen verschmelzen. Die Schwanzunterseite ist allerdings zum Ende hin sehr hell bis weiß. Bauch und die oberen Beininnenseiten sind ebenfalls frei von Rosetten und weiß, gelblich-weiß oder in grau übergehend gefärbt. Weiter zu den Pranken hin sind Vollflecken zu finden, die nach unten zu immer kleiner werden. Am Kopf und oberen Hals und Nacken sind ebenfalls keine Rosetten ausgebildet, sondern auch nur schwarze Vollflecken vorhanden.

Der Leopard war in geschichtlicher Zeit über ganz Afrika beiderseits der Sahara sowie über fast ganz Asien verbreitet. In Afrika lebt er sowohl in den zentralen Regenwäldern als auch in der Savanne südlich der Sahara bis zum Kap der guten Hoffnung. In Asien bewohnt er die Nadelwälder am Amur ebenso wie die Tropen Indiens und Südostasiens. In vorgeschichtlicher Zeit gab es Leoparden auch in Mitteleuropa. Hier verschwanden sie aber bereits am Ende der Eiszeit. Der Leopard hat von allen fünf Großkatzen das größte Verbreitungsgebiet, daher haben sich im Laufe der Zeit zahlreiche Unterarten entwickelt.

Berührungspunkte zwischen Leopard und Menschen gab es bereits in der Frühzeit der Menschwerdung. Schon in der Olduvaischlucht in Nordtansania wurden während umfangreicher Ausgrabungen Skelette von Leoparden neben denen von Frühmenschen gefunden. Nach anthropologischen Forschungen ist es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass diese Vorfahren der heutigen Menschen ihren Fleischbedarf als marginale Aasfresser deckten. Sie ernährten sich von den Resten der Beute aller Raubtiere sowie auch von verendet aufgefundenen Tieren.

Seit 186 v. Chr. wurden Leoparden meist aus Afrika und Kleinasien für Venationen und Tierkämpfe nach Rom geliefert. Die Leopardenjagd wurde bereits von Homer beschrieben.

Die Ägyptische Mythologie stellt den Gott Osiris mit einem Leopardenfell bekleidet dar - der Leopard war ihm und seinen Priestern als Attribut zugeordnet. Eine prominente Stellung hat der Leopard auch im Judentum - einer Legende gemäß erhielten die beiden ersten Menschen Adam und Eva nach dem Sündenfall einen Schurz aus Leopardenfell, der später in die Hände des Jägers Nimrod gelangte. Dieser nutzte es, um bei Gefahr wilde Tiere zur Hilfe zu rufen und galt daher auch als Leopardenzähmer (nimr lässt sich mit "Gefleckter" übersetzen). Im Alten Testament tritt der Leopard ansonsten oft als gefährliches Raubtier auf, etwa wenn der Prophet Jeremia (Kapitel 5, Vers 6) schreibt:

Darum schlägt sie ein Löwe aus dem Wald, ein Wolf der Steppen überwältigt sie, ein Leopard lauert an ihren Städten: jeder, der aus ihnen hinausgeht, wird zerrissen

In chinesischen Fabeln und Märchen wird der Leopard dagegen in positiver Weise als mutig und kriegerisch charakterisiert, eine Vorstellung, die sich auch in der mittelalterlichen Heraldik finden lässt, wo der Leopard als auf drei Pfoten laufendes Wappentier mit vorgestreckter Vorderpfote Eingang fand - so findet man ihn noch heute auf zahlreichen Wappen, darunter dem englischen. Allerdings gilt auch der Glaube, der Leopard könne seine Gestalt nach Belieben wandeln. Danach tritt meist die Vorstellung auf, er versuche die Menschen in die Irre zu führen und vom richtigen Weg abzubringen.

Die Verbindung des Leoparden, bedingt durch seine Flecken, mit dem Bösen ist wahrscheinlich nicht zufällig - jedenfalls galt er in späteren Zeiten als Ausgeburt der Schande, die Offenbarung des Johannes bringt ihn sogar in direkten Bezug zum Antichrist (Kapitel 13, Vers 2):

Und ich sah ein Tier aus dem Meer steigen, das hatte zehn Hörner und sieben Häupter und auf seinen Hörnern zehn Kronen und auf seinen Häuptern lästerliche Namen. Und das Tier, das ich sah, war gleich einem Panther.

Doch Johannes war nicht der erste, der den Leoparden in solch monströser Form erblickte, bereits der Daniel hatte eine ähnlich greuliche Vision des Tieres (Kapitel 7, Vers 6):

und siehe, ein anderes Tier, wie ein Leopard: das hatte vier Vogelflügel auf seinem Rücken. Und das Tier hatte vier Köpfe, und Herrschaft wurde ihm gegeben

Dyfed 

Grafschaft in Südwestwales, 5768 km2, 344 000 Einwohner; Hauptstadt Carmarthen.

Dyfed war eines der alten keltischen Königreiche von Wales vor der Unterwerfung durch Wilhelm den Eroberer. Im Rahmen der Verwaltungsreform von 1974 wurden die aus den Counties Cardiganshire, Carmarthenshire und Pembrokeshire zu einem so genannten "adminstrative county" namens Dyfed zusammengefasst. Es war unterteilt in die sechs Distrikte Carmarthen, Ceredigion, Dinfwr, Llanelli, Preseli und South Pembroke.

Nach einer weiteren Verwaltungsreform am 1. April 1996 wurde Dyfed wieder in die ursprünglichen Counties aufgeteilt. Für bestimmte zeremonielle Aufgaben wird der Name Dyfed aber auch heute noch verwendet.Um die Zeit 954 bestand das Königreich Deheubarth aus dem Gebiet Dyfed und Seisyllwg.

Pornokratie 

Pornokratie oder Mätressenherrschaft (von griech. porne „Dirne" und kratia „Macht, Herrschaft, Kraft, Stärke") ist eine Bezeichnung für eine Beeinflussung der Regierenden durch Mätressen.

Geschichtlich bezieht sich dieser Begriff auf eine Periode des Papsttums im frühen 10. Jahrhundert, welche mit Papst Sergius III. im Jahre 904 begann und im Jahre 963 mit dem Tode Papst Johannes XII. endete. In diesem Zeitraum standen die Päpste unter dem direkten Einfluss einiger Frauen, die als Mätressen einiger Päpste und einiger Herrscher von Rom in diese Machtposition geraten waren. Besondere Bedeutung hatten Theodora I., ihre Tochter Marozia und deren Töchter Marozia II. und Theodora II.. Generell hatten die Päpste dieser Zeit ein geringes eigenes Profil und waren dem römischen Adel und damit den Mätressen hörig.

Agapitus II 

Agapitus II. († 8. November 955), Papst vom 10. Mai 946 bis zu seinem Tod. Sein Name bedeutet: der Geliebte (griech.). Sein Pontifikat fiel in die Zeit als Alberich II., der Sohn Marozias, die unabhängige Republik Rom unter dem Titel Prinz und Senator der Römer regierte und auch ihn zum Papst ernannte.

Agapitus, ein Mann mit einem starken Charakter, gab sein Bestes, um den Niedergang des Papsttums aufzuhalten, die so genannte Pornokratie, die seit Sergius III. 904 bis zur Absetzung Johannes XII. 963 dauerte. Seine Bitte an Otto den Großen, in Rom zu intervenieren, blieb zunächst folgenlos. Alberichs Position in Rom war zu stark um angegriffen zu werden, doch nach seinem Tod trug die Bitte Frucht.

Klöster- Teil 1 

Das durchschnittliche Kloster des Mittelalters beherbergte wohl zwischen 50 und 80 Mönchen. Ein Abt (vom hebräischen „abbas" Vater) stand an der Spitze eines jeden Klosters, unterstützt von einem oder zwei Prioren oder Dekanen. Die geistliche Oberaufsicht oblag der Diozöse, in der sich das Kloster befand, wobei der Bischof oder Erzbischof der direkte Vorgesetzte des Abtes war. In weltlicher Hinsicht waren die Äbte jedoch oftmals eigenständige Lehnsherren über ihren Besitz, der meistens auch Leibeigene beinhaltete, die den Grundbesitz des Klosters bewirtschafteten, in der Regel als Feudalfürst lediglich dem Staatsoberhaupt unterstellt und somit den wichtigsten Adeligen des Landes gleichgestellt. Einige Klöster waren jedoch auch Lehen der Kirche selber, wobei die Äbte in diesem Fall lediglich dem Papst unterstellt waren. Anfangs waren es dann auch vor allem die Könige, die für sich das Recht in Anspruch nahmen, den Abt zu ernennen. Später setzte sich wieder die eigentliche benediktische Regel durch, die die Wahl des Abtes in die Hände der Mönche legte. Als Voraussetzung für dieses Amt galt ein Alter von mindestens 24 Jahren, eine eheliche Abstammung und die Priesterweihe.

Die meisten Mönche waren bereits im Alter von fünf bis sieben Jahren von ihren Eltern oder Vormunden Gott geweiht und zusammen mit einer Spende dem Kloster übergeben worden. Als Novizen wurden sie sodann in der klostereigenen Schule unterrichtet. Mit 16 Jahren mussten sämtliche Novizen, die sich für ein Leben als Mönch entschlossen hatten, vor dem Konvent aus allen Mönchen des Klosters ein dreifaches Versprechen ablegen, dass ihre lebenslange Bindung an die Gemeinschaft, ihr Streben nach Tugend inklusive Keuschheit und Eigentumsverzicht und den völligen Gehorsam gegenüber dem Abt beinhaltete. Doch nicht nur Mönche lebten im Kloster, zusätzlich nahm fast jedes Kloster Laienbrüder auf, die den Hauptteil der körperlichen Arbeit erledigten. Die Laienbrüder waren nicht den strengen Ordensregeln unterworfen, obwohl auch für sie eigene Regeln galten.

Obwohl ursprünglich rein männlich ausgerichtet, fanden bald nach Gründung der ersten Klöster auch Frauen Gefallen am Klosterleben - vor allem, da dies für eine mittelalterliche Frau in der Regel die einzige Möglichkeit war, Bildung zu erwerben. Obwohl es auch einige Gemeinschaftsklöster mit Nonnen und Mönchen gab, die zwar räumlich getrennt untergebracht waren, aber einem gemeinsamen Abt unterstanden, waren die meisten Ordensschwestern des Mittelalters in eigenen Klöstern organisiert. Im Gegensatz zu ihren männlichen Ordensbrüdern war eine Ausübung des Priesteramtes den Nonnen jedoch ebenso untersagt wie die Weihe neuer Mönche und selbst die Predigt oder eine Abnahme der Beichte, weshalb die meisten Nonnenklöster trotz einer eigenen Äbtissin letztendlich auf den Abt eines Partnerklosters angewiesen waren. Auch gab es mit Ausnahme der Beginen, die in einer Art städtischer Hausgemeinschaft lebten, aber trotz strikter Regeln an Keuschheit, Gebet und Kleidung streng genommen kein Orden waren, keine eigenen Nonnenorden, sondern lediglich weibliche Ableger der meisten Mönchsorden.

Ost-Anglia 

Ostanglien (engl. East Anglia) ist eine Region im Osten Englands, die sich zwischen London, dem Mündungsgebiet der Ouse und des Welland - genannt The Wash - sowie dem Mündungsgebiet der Themse erstreckt. Es umfasst die Grafschaften Cambridgeshire, Norfolk und Suffolk sowie Teile von Lincolnshire. Die Bevölkerung lebt überwiegend in kleinen ländlichen Dörfern, die beliebte Urlausziele für die Londoner Großstädter darstellen.

Die Gegend ist sehr flach und besteht größtenteils aus Moor, Niedermoor und anderen moorähnlichen Landschaften. Klimatisch ist das Gebiet im Verhältnis zum ozeanischen Klima der Britischen Inseln kontinental beeinflusst; man findet dort Sonnenblumenfelder ebenso wie Lavendel- und Weinanbau. In der Steinzeit war Ostanglien ein Zentrum der Gewinnung von Feuerstein, der dort auch als Baumaterial verwendet wurde.

Das Königreich der Ostangeln entstand um das Jahr 520, als sich das North- und das South-Volk der Angeln zusammenschlossen. Bis zum 20. November 870 blieb das Reich von Kriegen verschont, bis die Dänen einmarschierten und den letzten angelsächsischen König Edmund töteten; Edmund liegt in Bury Saint Edmunds begraben. 920 wurde es von den Sachsen zurückerobert und dann in das neugebildete England integriert.

Siegfried (Sigfrid, Sigurd) von Växsjö 

Sigfrid war Mönch in Glastonbury und kam 995 als Missionar nach Norwegen, dann nach Schweden. Widerstände der Bevölkerung gegen seine Missionsarbeit trieben ihn nach Süden, wo er nach manchen Quellen in Skara das erste schwedische Bistum gründete. Nach weiterer Tätigkeit in Norwegen war er zuletzt wieder in Südschweden tätig.

Später ist in isländischen und norwegischen Quellen ein Bischof Sigurd erwähnt, der den schwedischen König Olav Skötkonung taufte und in Växjö starb. Sigurd ist wohl mit Sigfrid identisch.

Sigfrid wird als "Apostel von Schweden" verehrt. Seine Reliquien wurden teilweise in der Reformation vernichtet.

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aethelwold **

Dekan von Glastonburys, Freund Dunstans

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei

**_Aelfnoth_**

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Berthelm**

Mönch aus London, Chronist

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Freundin von Salazar

**_Cuichelm_**

ehemaliger Ausbilder der Prinzen, Kleriker aus Canterbury, Geliebter von Ethelgiva

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

**Eadgifu**

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, der Konkurbine

**Edgar**

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Elfgar**

mütterlicher Großvater von Eadwig und Edgar

**Erik Blodox**

( +954), norwegischer König von York

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

10 jährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**Owain ap Hywell **

König von Deheubarth

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	9. Heimliche Treffen

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters nähern. Diese waren ausgesandt worden von Solmen Slytherin, dem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, der das Schwert Beowulfes, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen, da von diesem Schwert besondere magische Fähigkeiten ausgehen sollen. Seine Soldaten, auf einem Kriegszug gegen den Wikingerkönig Erik Blutaxt, töten Helgas Familie, allerdings kann Helga fliehen und begleitet den Halbelf und Heilprediger Richard Eriugena nach Derby. In der scheinbaren Sicherheit eines Freundes beginnt Richard Helgas Ausbildung als Zauberin. Da das Schwert unauffindbar ist, beauftragt Solmen Nadal Lynx, einen Werleoparden und magischen Fährtensucher, Helga zu finden. Dieser reist Richard hinterher, überfällt den Hof des Freundes und tötet dabei einen Mann. Richard ist nun klar, dass er seinen Freund nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen darf und verlässt mit Helga den Hof. Dabei versucht er den Fährtensucher durch Zauberei in die Irre zu leiten, doch als Richard plötzlich norwegischen Wikingern gegenübersteht, gelingt ihm dies nicht mehr. Schließlich stellt ihn Nadal und kann Richard fast besiegen... wenn nicht Richards ehemaliger Schüler Godric Gryffindor, ein Animagus, ihn vor dem Werleoparden gerettet hätte.

Im Auftrag Solmens wird der Arzt des Königs Eadred, der an einer Magenkrankheit leidet, getötet. So kann der Bund der Wölfe einen Arzt beim König einschmuggeln, der ihm ein Gift, welches ihn in einen langsamen Tod treiben wird, verabreicht. Ziel des Bundes ist es, einen König auf den Thron zu bringen, der nicht nur zaubern kann, sondern der auch die Zauberer Englands zu der wichtigsten Gruppe machen wird.

Währenddessen tritt bei Abt Duncan von Glastonbury, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, ein neuer Bbliothekar und dessen Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw ein. Rowena, von der Dunstan begeistert ist, besitzt nicht nur die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten wie Dunstan, sondern vermag auch seine Korrespondenz wie auch die der Königsmutter Eadgifu führen. Während Rowena in Winchester ihre Arbeit macht, melden Herolde die Vernichtung des Wikingerheeres von Eric Blutaxt. Aber dennoch scheint England noch immer bedroht zu sein, von außen durch einen Konflikt in Wales und durch innen durch zwei unterschiedlichen Parteien, die von Aelfhere von Wiltshire und Ethelstan von Ostanglia angeführt werden. Damit die Ausbildung der Prinzen verbessert wird, beschließt man nach der Rückkehr des Königs beide Lager mit einzubeziehen. Somit wird die Kurtisane Ethelgiva, die, wie Dunstan von dem Spion C. erfährt, ein Ratsmitglied des Bundes ist, von der Erziehung der Prinzen ausgeschlossen. Allerdings erfährt Dunstan auch von einem königlichen Bastard, einem Zauberer, der nach dem Tod der königlichen Familie die Zauberfamilien zu noch mehr Macht führen soll.

Salazar, ungeliebter Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, wird im Kloster Sherbourne im Namen seines Vaters zum Magier ausgebildet. Als Prinz Eadwig mit Gefolge das Kloster besucht, bemerkt er eine junge Zofe, die sein Herz zum Zerbrechen bringt. Als er sie beim Fest zur Rückkehr des Königs wiedersieht, versucht er sich ihr zu nähern, obwohl sie anscheinend Angst vor seinem Namen hat.

**8. Heimliche Treffen**

_Tenby, Dyfed, Herbst 955 n.Chr._

Der Wind wehte Helgas Haare in ihr Gesicht und zwang sie für kurze Zeit ihre Augen zu schließen, ehe sie diese wieder aufmachen konnte, da sie mit der Hand versuchte die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht zu streifen. Allerdings war dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen, da schon im nächsten Moment sie wieder eine Windböe erfasste und abermals ihre Haare in Unordnung brachte. Dennoch... gerade hier am Fuß der Feste Tenby, dem Heimatsitz der Gryffindors, saß Helga gern, wenn sie ein wenig Zeit hatte. Dann blickte sie aufs Meer, auf jene unfassbare Unendlichkeit, die am Horizont eins zu werden schien mit dem Himmel. Allein der heute dunklere Himmel und die weißen Schaumkronen der Wellen begrenzten vereinzelnd das Gesamtbild. Immer wieder sah sie den Möwen nach, die in diesen Tagen wieder zu richtigen Flugkünstler zu werden schienen. Obwohl sie versuchten nach vorn zu fliegen, segelten sie ab und zu seitlich... immer danach aus, einen Krebs oder eine Muschel zu erblicken, deren sie habhaft werden konnten. Die kühle Luft des Spätoktobers brannte in Helgas Nase und ließ die kommenden Herbststürme erahnen. Helga schloss ihre Arme um ihr braunes Kleid, jenes, dass sie an ihrem 11.Geburtstag von der Mutter von Godric, Gwenllian, erhalten hatte. Nun war sie schon ein Jahr hier auf Tenby Castle, ein Jahr nach der Flucht aus Nottinghamshire, ein Jahr nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Richard, ihrem Lehrer und Freund, dem Heilprediger und Halbelf, der sie zusammen mit Godric hierher gebracht hatte. Schnell hatte sich Helga in der kleinen, doch sehr gemütlichen Festung heimisch gefühlt, obwohl sie das einzigste weibliche Wesen außer ihrer Gastmutter und eine ihrer Nichten war. Gwenllian hatte Helga wie ein Tochter aufgenommen und umpflegt, war stets zuvorkommend gewesen... aber hatte Helga auch vollständig in den Tagesablauf der Burg mit einbezogen. So hatte Helga ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen, die sie gewissenhafter tätigte, als sie es je zu Hause getan hatte. Zu Hause... ja, in Tenby war sie wieder glücklich geworden... und doch, es war nicht ihr zu Hause. Doch viel Zeit zum Grübeln hatte Helga nicht. Denn wenn sie keine Aufgaben für die Festung zu erledigen hatte, dann stand ihre Ausbildung als Zauberin an. Richard, der auch schon Godric und seine beiden älteren Brüder Nwython und Rhun ausgebildet hatte, war ein strenger aber gerechter Lehrer, der sich vor allem im Winter, wie auch jetzt im Herbst vermehrt der Zauberei hingab... dann, wenn es keine Tränke oder Tinkturen zu mischen galt oder Pflanzen für den Winter gesammelt wurden. Helga war dem kleinen Mann sehr dankbar für ihre Ausbildung, denn zu Hause in Nottinghamshire hätte Helga nie das lernen können, was ihr der Halbelf beibrachte. Manchmal, aber nur sehr selten, leistete ihr Godric bei diesen Stunden Gesellschaft. Godric ap Maredudd, Sohn des strengen Herrn Maredudd ap Morial, dem Herrn über Tenby und Gryffindor, war ein junger Mann, der trotz seiner nun schon achtzehn Jahre immer noch das Gemüt eines verschmitzten Jungen hatte. Auch wenn er mit Helga oder seinen älteren Brüdern einigen Schabernack trieb... man konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln ließ allen Groll gegen ihn fallen. Allein sein Vater besaß die Autorität Godric im Zaum zu halten.

Und so hatte Godric mit Helga in der letzten Stunde wieder einmal einen Scherz geleistet, so dass Helga Zaubereistunde schließlich in einem einzigartigen Chaos zu versinken drohte. Vor Wut und Ärgernis hatte Richard beide aus dem Zimmer geworfen, so das nun Helga die vergangene Stunde zum ersten Mal seit längerem wieder hierher kommen konnte, um die Aussicht zu genießen.

„Helga?"

Natürlich war es Godric, der sie rief. Helga verkniff ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln. Eigentlich müsste sie ihm jetzt böse sein. Böse, weil er eine durchaus interessante Stunde bei Richard geschmissen hatte, eine Stunde, in der Richard wieder über die so unterschiedliche Verwandlungen einiger Gegenstände erzählt hatte. Und doch... war sie glücklich über diesen Moment der Ruhe und des sich Fallenlassens in der zeitlosen Umgebung.

„Helga, wo bist du? Mutter schickt mich."

Helga horchte auf. Wenn Godrics Mutter ihn schickte, war wieder Arbeit zu erledigen, die keinen Aufschub duldete.

„Oh...", hörte sie ihn rufen.

‚Was oh?', fragte sie sich, stand auf und eilte den Bergfried hinauf.

„Was ist, Godric?", fragte sie ihn, als er nach Norden sah.

„Reiter", sagte er kurz und zeigte auf die Klippen nahe des Isthmuses, der die Burg vom restlichen Umland trennte.

Auch Helga schaute auf eine kleine Schar von Reitern, die eine Standarte vor sich hertrugen. Ehe Helga reagieren konnte, war Godric bereits nach oben gelaufen, um die Gäste bei seinem Vater und seinen Housecarls anzukündigen. Helga versuchte nochmals zu schauen, ob sie erkannte, wer diese Reiter waren, die im hohen Tempo sich der Festung näherten, doch in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit einer nahenden Regenfront konnte auch sie nicht erkennen, wer die Fremden waren. Als sie schließlich zum großen Tor und der Zugbrücke kam, die das letzte Stück des Felsen, auf dem die Burg sich befand, mit dem Festland verband, musste sie feststellen, dass bereits der restliche Haushalt der Burg sich dort bereits eingefunden hatte. Während die Housecarls, die auf der Burg Wache taten und in dem benachbarten Ort wohnten, aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachteten, wartete Godrics Vater Maredudd schweigsam auf die Reiter.

„Wer sind die...", fragte Helga leise Richard, der, wie sie, ein wenig abseits stand.

„Pst... es ist die Standarte des Königs, Owain ap Hywel-Dda, des Königs über Deheubarth."

Helga blinzelte. Die Standarte des Königs? Sollte der König selbst... in diesem Moment trafen die Ritter in der Burg ein, wo sie von Maredudd persönlich begrüßt wurden. Schließlich ließ sich Maredudd vor einem Mann, der etwa dreißig Jahre alt war... dessen Narben im Gesicht ihn allerdings älter und reifer machten, nieder und senkte sein Haupt.

„Sire, ich, euer Diener und Ritter, empfange euch mit der größten Freude und Genugtuung. Es ist uns eine riesige Freude euch hier auf Tenby willkommen zu heißen."

„Danke, mein lieber Maredudd. Gott sei gedankt, dass wir es noch gerade vor diesem Regenschauer geschafft haben, eure Burg und eure tiefe und stets große Gastfreundschaft genießen zu können. Doch lasst uns nicht lange hier verweilen... der Regen kommt in dieser Jahreszeit ja recht schnell."

„Das ist wahr, Sire... nun dann kommt meine edlen Herrn und begleitet uns in die große Halle, damit ihr bei einem guten Wein oder einem Met von eurem Begehren erzählen könnt. Denn ich schätze euer Besuch, der so unverhofft uns beglückt, ist nicht nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch."

„Wohl wahr, mein lieber Maredudd, wohl wahr."

Mit diesen Worten geleitete ihn Godrics Vater in die Halle. Auch Helga folgte ihnen, doch schon hatte Gwenllian, die Mutter Godrics sie erblickt... und wenig später half sie mit, ein königliches Mahl zuzubereiten. Natürlich hatte Helga gehofft auch zu erfahren, was in der Halle besprochen wurde. Aber, obwohl walisische Frauen mehr an Achtung erhielten als angelsächsische Frauen, blieben zunächst die Ritter des Königs und die männlichen Mitglieder des Hauses unter sich.

„Helga, Kind... nicht hier einen Schwebezauber bewirken... wir wollen den König und seine Ritter nicht erschrecken!", sagte Gwenllian schmunzelnd, als Helga die verschiedenen Platten mittels eines Schwebezaubers füllte.

„Aber von denen sieht es doch keiner... zudem wollen die doch so schnell wie möglich das Essen bekommen. Der König wird doch nach dem Ritt hungrig und durstig sein. Wollen wir ihn denn warten lassen?"

Gwenllians Schmunzeln wurde breiter.

„Natürlich nicht, Kind. Also, gut... aber sobald du in der Halle bist, lasse bitte deinen Zauberstab stecken. Ich möchte nicht, dass Maredudd sich vor dem König rechtfertigen muss."

Helga nickte... und fuhr fort, die verschiedenen gebratenen Täubchen elegant auf die große Platte zu platzieren. Als sie schließlich fertig waren, trug sie, wie auch die anderen Bediensteten das Mahl in die große Halle. Maredudd, der Herr von Tenby, saß mit dem König Owain am Kopf des langen Tisches, der in mitten der Halle stand. Überall waren die Ritter und Housecarls in Gespräche vertieft... selbst Richard, der weit entfernt von dem König und dem Herrn von Tenby saß, was bei den Walisern wie auch bei den Angelsachsen nichts zu bedeuten hatte, unterhielt sich mit einem der Würdenträger des Königs. Helga hatte noch nie ein solches Fest oder Mahl gesehen. In ihrem Langhaus waren damals schon die Nachbarn eingetroffen und hatten mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter gefeiert, doch mehr als 20 Personen waren es nie gewesen. Hier, in dieser Halle, hielten sich knapp die doppelte Menge von Leuten auf, wenn man die vielen Bediensteten der Feste mitrechnete. Nachdem ihre Arbeit getan war, strebte sie einen Platz neben Richard an.

„Ah, Helga... ich darf dir den edlen Fagan ap Arhtudd vorstellen? Er ist nicht nur ein Thegn des Königs Owain, sondern er kann auch hervorragend mit der Harfe spielen. Und er kennt die Beowulf-Sage genau."

„Und ihr wollt sie wirklich aufschreiben, Meister Richard?", fragte der Mann, der Fagan zu heißen schien. Er hatte einen kurzgeschnittenen braunen Bart, der sehr elegant sein spitzes Knie umhüllte.

„Oh, ja... bisher wird sie ja nur von Mund zu Mund weitergegeben. Ich habe von niemanden gehört, der sie je aufgeschrieben hat, geschweige denn, weiß ich, ob sie in irgendwelchen Kloster bereits zu finden ist. Aber ich denke, die Mönche haben andere Texte, um die sich kümmern müssen. Und so wie ich es im letzten Jahr mitbekommen habe, gibt es soviel Interpretationen der Geschichte, dass es wichtig ist, die ‚wahre' Geschichte des Beowulfs aufzuschreiben... und da ich der geschriebenen Sprache mächtig bin..."

„Warum seid ihr so erpicht darauf, die Beowulf-Geschichte zu Papier zu bringen, Meister Richard?", fragte Fagan verwundert nach.

„Sie ist einfach schön", sagte Richard einfach mit einem Schulterzucken.

Helga wusste, dass dies gelogen war. Das ganze Jahr war Richard in ganz Dyfed herumgezogen und hatte nicht nur nach Pflanzen und Blüten gesucht... er hatte auch die Leute nach der Beowulf-Sage ausgehorcht. Selbst als abermals Gwynedder nach Ceredigion einmarschiert waren und sich die Deheubarther unter Owians Bruder Edwin bei Llanrwst den Gegnern stellte und Richard als Feldscherer sich verdiente, hatte er immer nach Erzählungen über die Beowulf-Sage Ausschau gehalten. Helga hatte in dieser Zeit hier auf Tenby bleiben müssen… obwohl sie gern Richard geholfen hätte, doch dieser meinte ein Krieg sei nichts für ein elfjähriges Mädchen. Nun, diese Meinung war wohl ganz richtig, denn einige der Housecarls Maredudds waren von der Schlacht nicht wieder zurückgekommen, die ebenso wie schon die Schlacht von Conwy Hirfawr für die Deheubarther verloren gegangen war. Und einige waren verstümmelt aus der Schlacht nach Hause gekommen. Es waren fürchterliche Verstümmelungen, die nur durch Richards Mühe und sein Wissen nicht lebensgefährlich gewesen waren. Seit diesem Moment war ‚Meister Richard', wie ihn die Dyfeder nannten, ein sehr gern gesehener Mann auf den Höfen und Burgen in Dyfed. Leider hatte Richard Edwin, den Bruder des Königs, Owains, nicht retten können, so schwer waren seine Verletzungen gewesen, doch auch Owain ap Hywel war dem Heiler dankbar gewesen, dass er sich dem Verletzten so angenommen hatte.

„Meint ihr am Hofe Eadred werdet ihr noch mehr Informationen sammeln können, Meister Richard?"

‚Am Hofe Eadreds?'

Helga schaute erstaunt ihren Lehrer an, sie verbannte erst mal ihre anderen Gedanken.

„Meister Richard… wir gehen weg von Tenby?", fragte Helga erstaunt.

„Nein, mein Kind, nein. Oder… nun ja, ich werde eine Zeit von Tenby weg sein…"

„Aber warum?", fragte Helga erstaunt.

„König Owain ap Hywel ist vom König der Angelsachsen, König Eadred, nach Winchester eingeladen worden. Zusammen mit König Morgan Hen von Glywysing & Gwent und König Iago ap Idwal von Gwynedd.", sagte Fagan

„Die Gwynedder auch?", fragte überrascht Helga

„Ja... König Eadred, den alle drei Könige als Oberherrscher von Wales anerkannt haben, möchte den Konflikt behoben haben. Um endlich den Streit um die Nachfolge von Hywell ap Dda geklärt zu wissen. Er hat sich endlich entschlossen, einzugreifen... nachdem es wieder nach der Schlacht von Llanrwst zu Zwistigkeiten gekommen ist. Und da Iago zwar gern König von Wales werden will, aber trotz seiner zweifelhaft vorhandenen Macht und Kriegsstrategie wird er weder Deheubarth, als auch Glywysing und Ghent unter seine Herrschaft bekommen und so muss Eadred eingreifen... und ein Machtwort sprechen. Die Frage ist natürlich, wie dieses aussieht... ob es beim jetzigen Patt bleibt oder ob Eadred jemanden bestimmt. Aber so wie es aussieht, wird er dies nicht tun.", antwortete Fagan

„Dann wird aber auch Owain nicht König von Wales?", fragte Richard nach

„Nachdem er beide Schlachten verlor? Nein... zudem König Owain ist nicht Edwin... er hat nicht den Machtanspruch, den jener hatte, obwohl auch er ein Sohn Hywels ist... aber selbst Hywel hatten die Gwynedder nur äußerst ungern als ihren König angesehen. Die Familie des Idwals ist älter und hat mehr Einfluss in Gwynedd, als ihn je ein Hywel gehabt hat.", warf Fagan ein.

Helga schwieg... sie hatte zudem noch nicht die Ahnung von irgendwelchen politischen Winkelzügen. Allerdings mochte sie die Gwynedder auch nicht... da Godric sie nicht mochte.

„Aber, Meister Richard, warum muss du mit dem König nach Wüm.. Wim.."

„Winchester, Helga"

„... Winchester mitreisen?", fragte Helga leicht angstvoll nach. Sie hatte sich an den Tagesablauf in der Festung gewöhnt... und zudem mochte sie Richards Stunden. Wer sollte ihr stattdessen Unterricht geben?

„König Owain ist hergekommen, um Maredudd aufzufordern, mitzukommen. So wird der Herr von Tenby, wahrscheinlich Nwython und einige Housecarls den König begleiten. Natürlich kann ich hier bleiben... aber ich möchte auch noch soviel wie möglich über die Beowulf-Sage herausbekommen. Und da Glostenbury nicht weit von Winchester entfernt ist, kann ich vielleicht dahin einen kleinen Umweg machen. Zudem benötigt König Owain einen Schreiber, der im Notfall eine Verordnung auch schriftlich darlegen kann..."

„Aber der Unterricht?"

„Ach... dass ist nicht schlimm. Rhun und Godric werden hier bleiben... und Gwenllian auch. Sie werden mir schon die Stunden abnehmen."

Helga schaute traurig... Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

„Na na, Kleine, ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt... du wirst es gut haben hier. Aber weißt du... ich bin das Warten und Stillsitzen wieder müde. Mich treibt es einfach hinaus. Ich weiß, ich habe jetzt zwar eine Verantwortung für dich... aber ich werde hier noch einmal krank."

„Aber du warst doch im Sommer so oft unterwegs?"

„Aber doch nur kurz. Nein, mich zieht es nach Glostenbury... ich will soviel wie möglich über die Beowulf-Sage erfahren... und ich weiß in Glostenbury ist eine der ausgiebigsten Bibliotheken des ganzen Landes! Und im Frühjahr bin ich ja spätestens wieder zurück", sagte Richard so bestimmt, dass Helga keine Antwort darauf fand. Um nicht verheult auszusehen, wischte sie die Tränen fort und versuchte ein einigermaßen freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen, was ihr allerdings nur zum Teil gelang. Nach einiger Zeit holte Gwenllian Helga bei Richard ab und brachte sie in den Raum, den Helga zur Verfügung bekommen hatte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Sherbourne, Herbst 955n.Chr._

„Wir sollten uns nicht mehr so häufig treffen", flüsterte Cuthburh Salazar zu, als sie abermals fast durch einen Bewohner der Abtei in Sherbourne überrascht wurden.

„Warum? Bisher ist doch alles gut gegangen. Oder bedeuten die Stunden mit mir dir nichts mehr?", flüsterte Salazar grinsend zurück.

Cuthburh gluckste. Natürlich wusste Salazar, das die junge Zofe, nachdem sie erst einmal zu ihm Vertrauen gefasst und gemerkt hatte, dass Salazar zwar ein Slytherin, aber weniger mit seinem Vater gemein hatte, gern zu ihm zurückkehrte. Nicht nur, damit sie mit ihm weitere Schäferstündchen erleben konnte; es waren auch ihre anregenden Unterhaltungen bezüglich der Magie, die sowohl Cuthburh als auch Salazar genossen. Waren im letzten Jahr die Stunden bei Bischof Aelfnoth noch eintöniger und weniger lehrreicher geworden, so ersetzten die wenigen Stunden mit Cuthburh dies um einiges. Salazar hatte kaum gedacht, dass die Zofe Edgivas eine so hervorragende Zauberin sein würde. Allerdings hatte sie kaum Erfahrung mit Zaubertränken, war aber dagegen ein richtiges Genie in Bezug der Zauberkunst. Natürlich brachten beide auch viel Zeit mit der dunklen Magie zu, denn Cuthburh war genauso neugierig wie Salazar, auch wenn sie zu den dunklen Künsten eine leicht andere Meinung vertrat.

„Weiß du, ich muss doch wissen, was man mit den dunklen Künsten alles machen kann... damit ich sie bekämpfen kann."

„Wie, du willst die dunklen Künste bekämpfen?"

„Nein... aber den, der sie einsetzt."

„Aber warum? Warum ist ein Zauberer schlecht, wenn er durch diese Künste etwas erreichen will. Es mag doch auch etwas Gutes sein."

„Was mag schon Gutes herauskommen, wenn man diese Künste betreibt? Zumeist kommt durch diese Künste jemand anderes zu Schaden. Warum soll dann das gut sein, auch wenn die Allgemeinheit oder jemand anderes dann davon profitiert? Es ist eben durch etwas Böses entstanden."

„Aber ist das Ziel nicht das, was bei einem Zauber das wichtigste ist? Zudem... wie willst du das Böse bekämpfen, wenn nicht auch durch dunkle Kräfte?"

„Man kann das Böse auch mit guten Zaubern bekämpfen!"

Salazar schnaufte.

„Dann sind diese ‚guten' Zauber aber auch eigentlich etwas böses, da sie ja gegen jemanden benutzt worden... und du schadest damit jemanden... auch wenn dieser böse ist."

Meist endeten diese philosophischen Probleme mit der Definierung des Guten und des Bösen. In einem waren sich aber Salazar wie auch Cuthburh einig... sein Vater und ihre Arbeitgeberin, Lady Ethelgiva, waren weit weniger zimperlich mit diesen Definitionen... und benutzten oft ihre Mächte um für sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

„Kannst du dich noch an deine Mutter erinnern?", fragte Cuthburh auf einmal nach.

„Nein... sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Und dann wechselten meine Ammen so wie man meine Windeln wechselte. Allein mein Lehrer Herodios hat mich erzogen. Er war ein staatlicher Mann."

„War?"

„In den letzten Jahren ging es ihm nicht mehr so gut. Wer weiß, was aus ihm geworden ist? Von einem auf den anderen Tag verschleppte mein Vater mich hierher nach Sherbourne in diesen schwachsinnigen Unterricht von Bischof Aelfnoth. Zu Anfang mochte dieser... nun ja, er mochte mir noch etwas beibringen, aber nun... sein Wissen ist erschöpft und er hat zudem keine Idee was man alles noch mit der Magie anfangen kann."

„Salazar, sei vorsichtig!"

„Du klingst schon wie meine Mutter... wenn ich eine haben würde", sagte Salazar, aber lächelte dabei leicht, denn es gefiel ihm natürlich sehr, dass Cuthburh sich um ihn Sorgen machte.

„Aber ich glaube, du machst dir zuviel Sorgen, Liebste. Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen."

„Hoffentlich!", seufzte Cuthburh... die dann ebenfalls leicht zu lächeln begann". Höre ich mich wirklich so furchtbar an, wenn ich in Sorgen bin?"

„Furchtbar!"

„Oh, du... schrecklicher Mensch."

Salazar wollte seine Freundin küssen, doch Cuthburh zierte sich wieder und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf die Brust, so dass Salazar aus Überraschung einen lauten Schrei losließ.

„Pssst... nicht so laut, Salazar. Wenn man mich hier bei dir findet, dann bekommt dies nicht nur Bischof Aelfnoth und somit dein Vater mit, sondern auch Lady Edgiva."

„Was macht die edle Dame jetzt, wo Prinz Eadwig nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe ist?"

„Sie ist sehr unglücklich. Sie mochte diesen ungezogenen Bengel... "

„Na, na, immerhin wird er wahrscheinlich der neue König von England. So wie ich meinen Vater bei seinem letzten Treffen mit mir verstanden habe, stehen die Dinge trotz der Schwierigkeiten noch gut. Allerdings macht er sich Sorgen, dass jemand seine Pläne mit dem Prinzen verraten könnte."

„Er hat Pläne mit dem Prinzen?"

„Ja, aber er weiht mich nie in diese Pläne ein. Eher schon Balstan."

„Neidisch?"

Salazar schaute auf, dann grinste er.

„Ein wenig...", antwortete er verlegen.

„Allerdings ist es vielleicht auch gut so, so kann dich dein Vater nicht manipulieren."

„Meinst du, er würde es tun?"

„Wenn es für seine Plänen nützlich wäre, ja. Aber da steht er nicht allein da. Lady Ethelgiva weiht auch allenfalls ihre Tochter in ihre Pläne ein. Ich denke mir, sie plant etwas, mit dem selbst dein Vater nicht ganz einverstanden sein dürfte", erwiderte Cuthburh

„Meinst du?"

„So wie sie versucht den Kontakt von Eadwig mit Edgiva zu forcieren. Selbst jetzt versucht sie weiter Kontakt zum Prinzen zu halten. Erst jetzt habe ich erfahren, dass der Großvater von Prinz Eadwig, Elfgar, schon früher mit Lady Ethelgiva zu tun gehabt hat", ergänzte die Zofe.

„Und über ihn versucht sie wieder Einfluss auf den Prinzen zu nehmen?"

„Jedenfalls versucht sie Eadwig soweit zu beeinflussen, dass er Edgiva nicht vergisst."

„Armer Fo-Fo!"

„Dein Mitschüler?", fragte Cuthburh überrascht nach.

„Ja,... er hat sich unsterblich in Lady Edgiva verliebt. Seit er sie damals zum ersten Mal in Sherbourne gesehen hat. Aber wenn es wirklich stimmt, was du sagst, dann plant also deine... Lady also die Heirat des Prinzen mit Edgiva."

Curthburh seufzte und nickte dann.

„Warum seufzt du?", fragte Salazar.

„Nein... nicht was du denkst. Ich finde an diesem Prinzen nichts besonderes. Ja, er ist hübsch... aber das ist ein Esel auch irgendwie. Nein, er hat eine sehr unangenehme Art, er ist auf der einen Seite so unsicher... und versucht dies mit einer Großmannssucht und Arroganz zu übertünchen. Zudem ist er recht skrupellos und zeigt wenig Verständnis für Andersdenkende."

„Manchmal müssen Könige skrupellos sein", sagte Salazar und hob dabei, typisch für ihn, eine Augenbraue.

„Aber nicht so wie er", widersprach Cuthburh., schwieg dann aber, versunken in ihre Gedanken.

„Egal... wann kann ich dich wiedersehen?", fragte Salazar und fügte hinzu," ich habe ein neues Experiment versucht. Das würde ich dir gern zeigen."

„Wieder in diesem zugigem Keller?"

„Nun, dies ist der einzigste Raum der stets leer bleibt. Keiner mag ihn nutzen... wo sollte ich sonst die Versuche durchführen können. Also, wann denkst du dir das Experiment anzusehen."

„Nicht vor nächster Woche, Salazar. Die Lady möchte mich soviel wie möglich um sich haben... und es ist schwierig ihr zu entkommen."

„Nun, gut, dann muss das Experiment eben bis nächste Woche warten."

Beide umarmten sich noch einmal kurz, dann verließen sie nacheinander das kleine Versteck, das sie heute für ihr Treffen genutzt hatten. Als beide verschwunden waren, trennte sich ein Schatten aus dem hinteren Raum von jenem Ort, an dem er ausgeharrt hatte und folgte Salazar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Herbst 955 n.Chr._

„Endlich etwas Ruhe"

Dunstan schritt in sein „Heiligtum", eine kleine Goldschmiedewerkstatt, in der sein neustes Werk auf die Vollendung wartete. Noch einmal hielt er das gute Stück, ein kleines Holzkästchen, das mit wundervollen Goldstreifen belegt worden war, gegen das schale Licht. Bernstein und andere Edelsteine hatte Dunstan in den reichlich dekorierten Deckel der Kiste einfließen lassen, die nun wunderbar funkelten

Hier... und allenfalls beim Treffen der Zauberer der Abtei von Glastonbury fand Dunstan Abwechslung zum Alltag der Abtei. Nachdem Aethelwold nun schon fast vor einem Jahr die Abtei verlassen hatte, hatte die Abtei bei weitem nicht mehr die Ruhe gehabt, die sie vorher gehabt hatte. Dunstan hatte einen neuen Dekan aus den Mönchen ernennen müssen, denn Sigfrid, der Norweger, den der Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury ihm geschickt hatte, hatte sich zwar als ein gottesgläubiger junger Mönch gezeigt, der eine wundervolle, ja einmalige Stimme besaß… doch zu einem Dekan, dem Vertreter von Dunstan konnte er ihn nicht ernennen. So hatte Dunstan schweren Herzens Bruder Gunnar, seinen früheren Provinzenmeister, zum neuen Dekan erwählt. So erhielten einige Mönche neue Aufgaben, wobei nicht jeder damit zufrieden waren. Zwar war Gunnar, ein einfacher Mönch, ohne magische Fähigkeiten, ein zuverlässiger Dekan… doch andere Mönche hatten sich anscheinend ebenfalls Hoffnungen gemacht und fühlten sich nun hintergangen. Statt nach den Lehren des Benedikt von Nursia zu streben und in Demut und Gehorsam zu leben, begannen sich die Mönche untereinander zu streiten. Vor allem Bruder Wilhelm und Bruder Irminric schienen indirekt Dunstan für seine Entscheidungen zu „rügen".

„Heißt es nicht… Keiner darf im Kloster dem Willen seines eigenen Herzens folgen. Niemand maße sich an, mit seinem Abt unverschämt oder gar außerhalb des Klosters zu streiten…", hatte Dunstan Irminric sogar zurechtweisen müssen. Zudem fügte er hinzu:" Ein Abt kann aber jede Rangänderung vornehmen, wenn er es aus Gründen der Gerechtigkeit für gut hält."

„Aber, Abbas, ist es gerecht mich zu übergehen? Ich diene dem Kloster doch weit länger als Bruder Gunnar."

„ Sagt unsere Regeln nicht ‚ Die Brüder sollen den Platz einnehmen, der ihnen zukommt'. Ich habe Bruder Gunnar erwählt, weil ich von ihm glaube, dass er das Kloster am besten vertreten wird. Und du, mein lieber Bruder Irminric… solltest du nicht lieber dich neu sammeln und in dich gehen. Heißt es nicht auch ‚ Den Weisungen des Abtes in allem gehorchen, auch wenn er selbst, was ferne sei, anders handelt; man denke an die Weisung des Herrn: "Was sie sagen, das tut; was sie aber tun, das tut nicht." …und heißt es in unseren geliebten Regeln nicht auch ‚ Sei niemals eifersüchtig und handle nie aus Neid'."

„Aber, Abbas, es ist doch kein…"

„Wirklich nicht, mein lieber Bruder Irminric? Nun dann danke ich dir für deine Fürsorge für das Kloster… doch, ich als Abt dieses Klosters, vertrete eben im Kloster die Stelle Christi. Und als Hirte über euch, meine Brüder, muss ich mich ebenfalls vor Gott rechtfertigen. Bruder Gunnar ist ein gottesfürchtiger Mann, dem ich zutraue das Kloster während meiner Abwesenheit zu führen. Nicht, dass dies auch andere Brüder könnten… doch Bruder Gunnar vertraue ich dabei am meisten. Nun, Bruder Irminric… hast du noch irgendwelche ‚Einwände'?"

„Nein, Abbas"

Und so war Bruder Irminric an seine Arbeit zurückgekehrt… wobei Dunstan wusste, dass er dennoch mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war. Aber sollte er Irminric für seine Einstellung noch weiter tadeln. Sicher heißt es auch ‚ Er lasse sich vom Gespür für den rechten Augenblick leiten und verbinde Strenge mit gutem Zureden. Er zeige den entschlossenen Ernst des Meisters und die liebe Güte des Vaters. Auf keinen Fall darf er darüber hinwegsehen, wenn sich jemand verfehlt; vielmehr schneide er die Sünden schon beim Entstehen mit der Wurzel aus, so gut er kann'. Doch Bruder Irminric zeigte deutlich Reue und sprach nie wieder Dunstan wegen seiner Entscheidung an.

Dunstan schaute wieder auf sein Werk. Wäre er nicht Mönch geworden… oder Berater am Hofe des Königs, er wäre ein recht guter Goldschmied geworden. Allein die Juden in London schienen noch bessere Stücke herstellen zu können, als Dunstan.

‚Dieses Kästchen wird nun der Aufenthaltsort unseres größten Schatzes hier in Glastonbury werden… unseres Kelches. Dem Kelch von Joseph von Arimathaea, dem einstigen Gründer dieser ältesten Abtei Englands.'

Wieder machte sich Dunstan an sein Werk, wobei er allerdings noch immer nicht seine Gedanken abschalten konnte. Wieder einmal dachte er über Rowena von Ravenclaw nach, jene junge Zauberin, die auf der einen Seite so erquickend war, da sie eine reine Seele besaß, die es geschafft hatte, aus der sagenhaften Bibliothek Glastonburys wieder das zu machen, was sie einst gewesen war, ein Raum des Lernens und des Wissens. Aber auf der anderen Seite, trotz ihres Lerneifers,… oder gerade wegen… war Rowena nicht eben eine sehr gläubige Nonne. Sie war so lerneifrig… und so neugierig, dass sie manchmal die Regeln ihres Klosters vergaß. Und Dunstan wusste, dass diese Regelüberschreitungen nicht eine Ausnahme war. Er fürchtete, dass Rowena ihre Zauberei, für ihn ein Gotteswerk, weit mehr einsetzen würde, als dass er es billigen würde. Und zugleich hoffte er, dass dies auch unbemerkt bliebe… denn viele der Mönche in seiner Abtei waren der Zauberei Dunstans wie auch Rowenas sehr skeptisch eingestellt. Nicht umsonst beriefen sie sich auf die vielen Bußbücher französischer und englischer Heilige.

„ Und du meinst, hier kann uns niemand hören?"

Dunstan blickte auf, als er diese leisen Stimmen vernahm. Er schaute verwundert auf. Das Haus, in dem der kleine Raum mit dem zu kleinen Fenster, den er für seine Goldschmiede nutzte, lag südlich der Hauptgebäude der Abtei, nahe dem Gasthaus für arme Reisende und Pilger. Immer wieder hatten die Mönche von Glastonbury Pilger, die zum heiligen Dornbusch von Joseph pilgerten, zu bewirten. Allerdings ging nun langsam die Sonne unter und die meisten Fremden hatten sich nach dem Non zurückgezogen.

„Nein… hier denke ich nicht, dass uns einer belauschen wird."

Dunstan hielt abermals inne. Die Stimme des zweiten Mannes kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Gut… ich habe Nachricht vom Eldorman"

„Was will er?"

„Es wäre gut, wenn die Texte, die du hier gefunden hast, endlich aus der Bibliothek verschwinden würden. Es ist nicht gut, wenn sie noch jemand in die Hände bekommen würde."

„Aber wie soll ich dies tun. Dieser Bibliothekar ist kein Hindernis… er ist ein alter Mann. Zudem ist er eigentlich nicht interessiert hier zu bleiben. Er sehnt sich nach Jarrow zurück."

„Na, dann ist es ja nicht so schwer für dich"

„Aber seine Auszubildende ist dagegen ein weit größeres Hindernis. Sie hat eigentlich die Bibliothek unter sich… zudem ist sie ein Liebling unseres Abtes. Und sie ist…"

„Was ist sie…"

„… eine Zauberin. Eine solche Zauberin , wie es auch der schwarze Eldorman ist"

„Verflucht… nun gut, dennoch, es ist ganz wichtig, dass die Texte verschwinden. Niemand darf erfahren, dass hier Texte lagern, die auf die Beowulfsage schließen. Niemand darf sie finden… erst recht nicht eurer Abt selbst."

„Aber wie soll ich die Texte aus der Bibliothek holen. Man würde mich bemerken… und dann?"

„Vernichte sie eben… Verbrenne sie"

„Ich soll sie verbrennen? Aber… dann müsste ich die Bibliothek anzünden.", sagte die andere Stimme angstvoll.

„Ja… tue es. Das ist am wirkvollsten."

Dunstan lief ein kalter Schweiß den Rücken herunter. Hier, in seiner Werkstatt, wurde er Zeuge, wie ein fremder Mann scheinbar einen seiner Mönche zu einer Untat anstiftete. Er sollte die wohl größte und schönste Bibliothek anzünden. Unscheinbare Werte würden dem Feuer zum Opfer fallen und wunderbare bebilderte Texte würden auf ewig verloren gehen.

Dunstan konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er eilte zur Tür, riss sie auf, um zur Eingangstür zu kommen und die beiden Unterhaltenen zu entlarven… als er mit Bruder Bethelm, jenem Mönch und Kleriker aus Winchester, der in Diensten des Erzbischof stand, zusammenstieß.

„Dunstan… mein Gott… ihr wisst es schon."

„Was?", fragte Dunstan, immer noch aufgebracht. Ohne auf Bethelm zu achten, eilte er an diesem vorbei um zur Eingangstür zu kommen und dort die beiden Intriganten zu stellen.

„Nun, ich konnte es an eurem Gesicht erkennen. Als ich euer Gesicht gesehen habe, da war mir klar, dass ihr es schon wisst. Und das, obwohl ich erst gerade angekommen bin. Es ist furchtbar, nicht wahr."

Dunstan verharrte kurz.

„Was ist furchtbar?"

„Nun verwundert ihr mich aber. Ihr… habt so furchtbar ausgesehen… so dass ich dachte, ihr hättet bereits davon erfahren."

Dunstan schaute nun den verwunderten Bethelm an.

„Was weiß ich?"

„Der König… „

„Was ist mit dem König?", fragte Dunstan unwirsch… und riss die Tür auf. Doch niemand war mehr dort… anscheinend hatte Bethelm die beiden Männer verjagt.

„Der König Eadred… er liegt im Sterben.", erwiderte Bethelm… und abermals jagte ein eiskalter Schauer Dunstan den Rücken hinab.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reveiw-Antworten**

**Eva Luna** : Vielen Dank für dein Reveiw. Schreiber, wie ich gg. Danke jedenfalls, du hast mich weiter aufgerichtet. Hatte schon fast geglaubt, ich schreibe die Geschichte so für mich ( und Fluffy) so dahin.

Ja, ich hatte extra so lange gewartet mit Godrics Auftritt, den ihm hatte ich etwas besonderes zugedacht. Und… es kommt noch mehr. Aber davon in den nächsten Kapiteln. Jedenfalls sind erstmal die Fäden der ersten beiden Gründer jetzt verknüpft. Aber die anderen kommen auch noch.

**El BLindo: **Kein Problem, dass du müde warst… Ich fand dies auch eines der besten Kapitel bisher. Und natürlich hoffe ich, dass ich noch mehr solcher schreiben kann. Jedenfalls dürften die nächsten ähnlich spannend werden. Nun ja, dem einen hat es mit dem Basilisken gefallen, dem anderen nicht so. Aber irgendwie wollte ich einen solchen Verweis auf die spätere Geschichte einflechten.

**Fluffy**** Bond: **Danke, dass dir der Kampf gefallen hat. Nun, Nadal ist nicht tot… er wird später noch mal auftauchen. Jedenfalls konnte Richard glücklich sein, diese Brieftaube nach Wales geschickt zu haben.

Kam C. als Person schon vor? Wenn ich das jetzt erzähle, verrate ich zuviel. Es wird noch weiter einiges über C. verraten werden, das verspreche ich. ( Ebenso wie über den Eldorman ). So hat jede Seite ihren Unbekannten. Und wie Helga der Schlüssel sein kann? Nun auch dieses wird noch genauer erklärt werden. Jedenfalls ist sie für den Bund ungeheuer wichtig. Und obwohl sie jetzt in Wales ist, wird der Bund sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Wie… nun du wirst sehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen**

**Tenby**

Tenby liegt im Süden der Provinz Pembrockshire, einer Grafschaft in Wales mit heute ca. 114000 Einwohnern. In dem kleinen Städtchen Tenby tummeln sich heute ziemlich viele Touristen. Tenby hat aber auch einiges zu bieten: eine Burgruine, eine Altstadt mit Stadtmauer, alte Kaufmannshäuser und fast rundherum Strand. Die Burgruine steht auf einer hohen felsige Insel, die nur über einen Isthmus mit dem Festland verbunden ist. Von der Burg, die zumeist aus dem 13.Jahrhundert stammt, stehen nur noch wenige Wände und Verteidigungsanlagen. Im Süden des Inselvorsprunges liegt ein Vorwerk mit dazugehörigem Gatter. Laut Aufzeichnungen gab es auf diesen Klippen allerdings schon vor 1153 ein Schloß, zu dem auch eine noch gut erhaltene mittelalterliche Halle gehörte. Bis ins 14 jahrhundert blieb Tenby unerobert. Dann allerdings wurde es im Bürgerkrieg beschädigt. 1648 besetzte eine Rebelleneinheit von royalistischen Aufrührern Tenby und hielt die Burg 10 Wochen gegen die Belagerung von Oberst Hortons. Dann mussten die entkräfteten Truppen aufgeben, da sie fast vor Hunger starben. Um Tenby gibt es im Pembrockshire viele Weideplätze, die noch heute zur Schafszucht benutzt werden. ( und somit gilt auch hier jenes, was der sprechende Hut sagte… Gryffindor kam aus einem Weidegebiet, Slytherin aus dem Moor, Huffelpuff aus einem lieblichen Tal und Ravenclaw von den Bergen.)

**Wappen und Standarten**

Im 10. jahrhundert hatten Wappen noch nicht die Wichtigkeit, die sie im aufkommenden Feudalismus des Mittelalters besaßen. Noch war die Standarte dabei wichtiger, als ein Wappen. Die Standarte zeigte an, wer zu wem gehörte. Erst mit William, dem Eroberer 1066 wurde das Wappen in England wichtiger. In Folge des Wirrwarrs im ersten Kreuzzug (1096-1099) fanden danach die Erbschilde noch weitere Verbreitung. Schon die neuen Kreuzfahrer des zweiten Kreuzzuges (1147-1149) empfanden es als Ehre, wenn sie das gleiche Zeichen auf dem Schild führen durften wie ihre Vorfahren unter den ersten Kreuzfahrern. Auf allen späteren Kreuzzügen prangten dann die Wappenzeichen weithin sichtbar auf den Schilden, auf Brust und Rücken, bis hin zu den Pferdedecken und den Wimpeln der Lanzen.

**Owain**** ap Hywel-Dda**

Er war der jüngste Sohn Hywel-Dda ap Cadell und übernahm 955 die Krone von Deheubarth. Anders als seine beiden älteren Brüder, die in Wirren um die Nachfolge ihres Vaters starben, strebte Owain nicht die Krone über ganz Wales an. Allerdings versuchte er ebenfalls sein königreich zu vergrößern. Owain war ein Mann, der an der Geschichte seines Landes interessiert war. Er umgab sich gern mit Schreibern und Sängern und ließ vor allem seine Herkunft genau analysieren. Somit war der Grundstein für die Genealogie in Wales gelegt. In seiner Regierungszeit, die bis 988 dauerte, wurde zudem das Werk „**Annales**** Camriae" **geschrieben.

**Dunstan von Glastonbury (2)**

Über Dunstans Historie bis 954 habe ich ja schon im ersten Kapitel geschrieben. Allerdings gibt es noch ein klein wenig mehr zu beschreiben. Laut der Beschreibungen einzelner Chronisten beschäftigte sich Dunstan sehr mit der Schmiedekunst, vor allem der Goldschmiedekunst. So wird St. Dunstan zu späteren Zeiten als Heiliger mit ein Paar Zangen der Goldschmiedekunst dargestellt. Zudem gibt es noch dazu jene Geschichte Dunstans mit dem Teufel, die gern immer wieder vorgetragen wird. Einst betrat der Teufel in Frauengestalt die Schmiede Dunstans. Er versuchte ihn zu necken und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, doch Dunstan ließ sich nicht stören und schaute nur stets auf sein Schmiedeeisen. Verärgert darüber, dass er, der Teufel, keine Aufmerksamkeit von Dunstan erringen konnte, sprang er in der Goldschmiede umher und hinterließ mit seinen Hufen eine solche Unordnung, dass Dunstan ruhig glühende Zangen aus dem Feuer nahm und dann damit die Nase des Teufels einklemmte. Der Teufel schrie auf und floh in die Hölle, unter wüsten Beschimpfungen und in seiner richtigen Gestalt.

**Abt, Dekan, Provinzenmeister und andere Würdenträger im Kloster**

An der Spitze eines Klosters stand der Abt. Er hatte die Oberleitung des Ganzen, vertrat das Kloster nach außen hin, schloss Kauf- und Pachtverträge ab, empfing die Gäste des Klosters und speiste mit ihnen an einem besonderen Tische. Er hatte, da er über der Klosterregel stand, eine eigene, meist sehr reich und behaglich ausgestattete Wohnung und eine besondere Küche. Er leitete die kirchlichen Verrichtungen und stand in den meisten Fällen im Range eines Bischofs. Als Zeichen seiner Würde trug er einen gekrümmten Stab. Dem Abt zur Seite stand der Prior oder Dekan, der ihn in seiner Abwesenheit vertrat. Im übrigen leitete er alle Übungen und Arbeiten der Mönche, nahm ihnen die Beichte ab, legte ihnen Bußen auf und überwachte die genaue Ausführung der Ordensvorschriften. Während alle Brüder untereinander sich mit "du" anredeten, gebrauchten sie dem Abt und dem Dekan gegenüber das "Ihr".

Dem Provinzenmeister war die Aufsicht über die neu eintretenden Klosterbrüder anvertraut, so lange sie noch nicht das Mönchsgelübde abgelegt hatten. Der Sakristan oder Kustos hatte die äußere Ordnung des Gottesdienstes zu besorgen, zur Kirche zu läuten und alles, was zum Gottesdienste gehörte, wie Wachskerzen, Altarbekleidung, Abendmahlgeräte, in seine Obhut zu nehmen. Der Singmeister oder Kantor leitete den Gesang in der Kirche, überwachte das Abschreiben der Bücher und hielt die Bibliothek in Verwahrung. Der Kellermeister war eine der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten im Kloster und hatte mehrere Gehilfen zur Besorgung seines umfangreichen Amtes unter sich. Unter seiner Aufsicht standen die Ackerhöfe des Klosters; er sorgte dafür, daß die nötigen Vorräte in die Küche und in den Keller geschafft wurden und führte die Schlüssel zu den Vorratsräumen. Der Bruder Pförtner saß am Eingang des Klosters in einer besonderen Zelle. Wenn ein Fremder Einlaß begehrte, meldete er ihn beim Abte und führte ihn nach erteilter Erlaubnis hinein. Die Klöster boten Pilgern und Reisenden gern gastfreundliche Herberge. An vorübergehende Arme verteilte der Pförtner Brot und Überbleibsel vom Tische.

**Benediktiner Regeln (2)**

Keiner darf im Kloster dem Willen seines eigenen Herzens folgen. Niemand maße sich an, mit seinem Abt unverschämt oder gar außerhalb des Klosters zu streiten- Kapitel 3, Punkt 9 der Benediktusregeln.

Ein Abt kann aber jede Rangänderung vornehmen, wenn er es aus Gründen der Gerechtigkeit für gut hält- Kapitel 2, Punkt 19 der Benediktusregeln.

Die Brüder sollen den Platz einnehmen, der ihnen zukommt- ebenfalls Kapitel 2, Punkt 19

Den Weisungen des Abtes in allem gehorchen, auch wenn er selbst, was ferne sei, anders handelt; man denke an die Weisung des Herrn: "Was sie sagen, das tut; was sie aber tun, das tut nicht"

- Kapitel 4, Punkt 61

Sei niemals eifersüchtig und handle nie aus Neid- erstens aus Kapitel 4, Punkt 66 und zweitens Kapitel 4, Punkt 67 der Benediktusregeln.

Er lasse sich vom Gespür für den rechten Augenblick leiten und verbinde Strenge mit gutem Zureden- Kapitel 2, Punkt 24.

**Die Abtei von Glastonbury**

Das Kloster Glastonbury ist das Herz der Stadt und doch heute nicht mehr als eine Ruine. Es war das letzte Kloster, das von Heinrich dem VIII geschlossen wurde, als er die Engländer gewaltsam zur Anglikanischen Kirche konvertierte.

Joseph von Arimathaea und einige Jünger gründeten das Kloster nicht lange nach der Kreuzigung 37 n.Chr. Zum Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft war Glastonbury schon ein lange etablierter Hort der Gelehrsamkeit, eine Schule der Druiden. Die Druiden kannten Joseph offenbar und respektierten ihn, denn sie gaben ihm Land, die "Twelve Hides" (zwölf Häute wörtl übers.) um seine Kirche darauf zu erbauen. Auf Josefs Geheiß wurde hier eine nach mathematischen Prinzipien ausgehende Kirche gebaut worden, um den Gral ( auch als Gral von Glastonbury bekannt ) zu beherbergen. Die Legende sagt auch, Josef habe Glastonbury bereits mit Jesus als Kind besucht. William Blake, ein großer englischer Dichter, Maler und Kupferstecher (28. November 1757 in London, † 12. August 1827), glaubte dieser Legende und schrieb ein Gedicht, Jerusalem, mit dem wohl patriotischsten Inhalt aller englischen Lieder: „And did those feet in ancient time".

Josef soll Glastonbury per Schiff während einer Überflutung der Somerset Levels erreicht haben. Als er an Land ging, habe er einen Stab in den Boden gerammt, der wunderbarerweise zum Heiligen Dornbusch von Glastonbury austrieb – als Erklärung für die Existenz eines hybriden Weißdorns, der im Umkreis einiger Meilen um Glastonbury wächst. Dieser Weißdorn blüht zweimal im Jahr, einmal im Frühjahr, das zweite Mal zur Weihnachtszeit (in Abhängigkeit vom Wetter). Der ursprüngliche Heilige Dornbusch war im Mittelalter das Ziel vieler Pilger, er wurde jedoch während des Englischen Bürgerkriegs (1642 bis 1649) abgehackt. In der Legende erblindete der Soldat durch einen dabei herumfliegenden Splitter. Ein Ersatzbusch wurde im 20. Jahrhundert auf dem Wearyall Hill gepflanzt, aber viele andere Exemplare dieser Art wachsen überall in Glastonbury, die Abtei von Glastonbury eingeschlossen.

Noch heute wird jedes Jahr von einem Priester der örtlichen Kirche von England ein Zweig des Buschs abgeschnitten und zur Königin gesandt, um ihren Weihnachtstisch zu schmücken.

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aethelwold **

ehemaliger Dekan von Glastonburys, Freund Dunstans, nun Abt von Abington und Ausbilder Edgars

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Ausbilder Eadwigs

**_Aelfnoth_**

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe, Ausbilder Salazars

**_Balstan_**

älterer Bruder von Salazar, Thegn des Königs

**_Bethelm_**

Geistlicher aus Winchester, Beichtvater der Königsmutter, Bote

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Freundin von Salazar

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

**Eadgifu**

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, der Konkurbine

**Edwin ap Hywell **

Bruder von König Owain ap Hywell, fiel bei Llanrwst

**Elfgar**

mütterlicher Großvater von Eadwig und Edgar

**Erik Blodox**

( +954), norwegischer König von York

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der "Halb-König" genannt.

**_Fagan ap Arhtudd_**

Thegn von König Owain von Deheubarth, Barde

**_Folcard_**

Freund von Salazar, auch Fo-Fo genannt, fränkischer Adelssohn

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Gunnar_**

Dekan von Glastonbury

**_Gwenllian_**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric 

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

10 jährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Herodios**_

ehemaliger Ausbilder Salazars in Bodmin

_**Irminric**_

Bruder des Klosters von Glastonbury

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Herr von Tenby und Gryffindor, Vater Godrics

**Morgan Hen**

König von Glywysing & Gwent

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Nwython ap Maredudd**_

älterer Bruder Godrics

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**Owain ap Hywell **

König von Deheubarth

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Rhun ap Maredud_**

älterer Bruder Godrics, Sohn von Maredudd, dem Herrn von Tenby

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Sigfried_**

norwegischer Mönch in Glastonbury

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wilhelm**_

Bruder der Abtei von Glastonbury


	10. Schlimme Nachrichten

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, bemerkt, dass sich Angelsachsen dem Hof ihres Vaters nähern, die von Solmen Slytherin, einem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, ausgesandt wurden, um das Schwert Beowulfs, Hrunting, in ihren Besitz bringen. Die Soldaten töten zwar Helgas Familie; Helga selbst aber kann mit Hilfe des Halbelfes und Heilprediger Richard Eriugena nach Derby fliehen. In der scheinbaren Sicherheit beginnt Richard Helgas Ausbildung als Zauberin. Da das Schwert unauffindbar ist, beauftragt Solmen Nadal Lynx, einen Werleoparden und magischen Fährtensucher, Helga zu finden. Dieser reist Richard hinterher und kann ihn trotz Zauberei schließlich stellen. Nur durch die Hilfe seines alten Schülers Godric Gryffindor, einem Animagus, kann Nadal besiegt werden. Zusammen mit ihm und Richard gelangt Helga schließlich nach Tenby, die Burg der Gryffindors, wo sie das nächste Jahr verbringt. Als König Owain von Deheubarth Tenby besucht, um Godrics Vater mit nach Winchester zu Verhandlungen mitzunehmen, schließt sich Richard ihnen an und lässt Helga allein zurück.

Im Jahr 954 tritt bei Abt Duncan von Glastonbury, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, ein neuer Bibliothekar und dessen Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw ein. Rowena besitzt nicht nur die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten wie Dunstan, sondern vermag auch seine und der Königsmutters Korrespondenz zu führen. Während so Rowena in Winchester ihre Arbeit macht, kann zwar der Konflikt im Norden mit Eric Blutaxt gelöst werden, doch ein neuer scheint in Wales auszubrechen. So lässt schließlich König Eadred die walisischen Könige zu sich kommen.

Doch Dunstan erfährt noch weitere Konflikte. Zum einen zwischen den unversöhnlichen Lagern, den westsächsischen Fürsten unter Aelfhere und die ostsächsischen unter Ethelstan, anderseits durch den Spion C. vom Bund der Wölfe, die den König stürzen wollen, um so schließlich einen zauberkundigen König an die Macht zu bringen. Den Konflikt der Fürsten kann durch die gemeinsame Ausbildung der Prinzen zunächst beigelegt werden, doch der Bund schafft es König Eadred zu vergiften. Im November 955 wird Dunstan nicht nur Zeuge von einem Komplott des Bundes gegen sein Kloster… er erfährt auch, dass der König im Sterben liegt.

Salazar, ungeliebter Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, wird im Kloster Sherbourne im Namen seines Vaters zum Magier ausgebildet. Als Prinz Eadwig mit Gefolge das Kloster besucht, bemerkt er eine junge Zofe, die sein Herz zum Zerbrechen bringt. Als er sie beim Fest zur Rückkehr des Königs wieder sieht, versucht er sich ihr zu nähern, obwohl sie anscheinend Angst vor seinem Namen hat. Schließlich freunden sich Cuthburh und Salazar an und verbringen einige glückliche Stunden miteinander. Doch seine heimlichen Treffen mit der Zofe scheinen nicht unbemerkt geblieben zu sein.

**9. Schlimme Nachrichten**

_Tenby, Dyfed, Herbst 955 n. Chr._

„Gut… nun probiere den Zauberspruch an diesen Kelch."

Egric ap Llandews, der alte Hausgeist der Gryffindors, saß kaum sichtbar vor Helga und ließ sich abermals einen Verschwindezauber von Helga zeigen. Genervt von den stetigen und für Helga unnötigen Wiederholungen, hob sie ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ‚**Evanesco**' und schwang leicht gelangweilt ihren Zauberstab. Obwohl sie den Zauberspruch eigentlich wie aus dem Schlaf konnte, gelang es ihr, da sie sich nicht richtig konzentrierte, nur den Henkel des Kelches verschwinden zu lassen. Mit der Folge, dass der Kelch dem Hausgeist aus der Hand fiel und auf dem Boden umherhüpfte und verbeulte.

„Ach, was sollte das jetzt schon wieder. Kannst du es nicht richtig machen", fluchte der Hausgeist, wobei es schien, als würde ihm dabei sein Unterkiefer verrutschen.

„Du muppscht disch rischtisch kompemtrierem", murmelte er weiter.

„Was?", meinte Helga weiterhin genervt. Allerdings schwang sie den Zauberstab und ließ den Kelch sich wieder reparieren. Unwirsch schlug der Hausgeist gegen seinen Kiefer, so dass dieser wieder in die richtige Ausgangsform rutschte.

„Also noch mal…"

„Musst das sein?", fragte Helga den Hausgeist, der ausgemergelt vor ihr auf einem Stuhl saß. Wie Helga von Godric erfahren hatte, war Egric, der oben unter dem Dach des höchsten Turms wohnte, ein ferner Verwandter der Gryffindor, der auf der Flucht nach einem frühen Scharmützel mit seinen Nachbarn in einen Brunnen gefallen und dort wohl verhungert war. Natürlich, laut Egric hatte man ihn in den Brunnen geworfen… oder wenigstens geschupst, als er sich über den Brunnen gelehnt hatte. Doch Helga konnte sich denken, was mit Egric passiert war. Denn war der Körper des Hausgeistes noch so ausgemergelt… seine Nase schien stets eine leichte Rötung anzunehmen. So hatte wohl Egric nach der Schlacht wohl zuviel am Wein gerochen und war betrunken in den Brunnen gefallen.

„Ja, es muss… du siehst doch, es war nur der Henkel des Kelches, den du verschwinden ließest."

„Also gut…"

Wieder schwang Helga den Zauberstab, den der Hausgeist argwöhnisch beobachtete, und murmelte den Verschwindezauber. Diesmal verschwand der Kelch vollständig.

„Naja, es geht doch. Nun… dann lasse jetzt noch die anderen Kelche verschwinden."

„Aber der eine reicht doch!", schimpfte Helga nun.

„Ja, den einen… aber was ist mit den anderen?"

„**Evanesco**", rief Helga nun. Doch statt der weiteren Kelches ließ sie einfach den Stuhl, auf dem der Hausgeist saß, verschwinden, worauf dieser nach hinten fiel und sich seinen Kopf stieß.

„Verfluchtes Luder. Also…"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Godric schaute hinein.

„Egric, was tut ihr am Boden?"

„Dieses Mädchen… also, sie bringt mich noch mal um den Verstand…"

Godric kicherte ein wenig, ehe er die Verwünschungen des Hausgeistes unterbrach.

„Lieber Egric, ich weiß, du mühst dich ab und niemand toleriert dieses richtig. Aber meine Mutter Gwenllian benötigt nun mal Helgas Hilfe und so muss ich dir leider deine Schülerin für kurze Zeit entführen."

Egric knurrte… doch er nickte schließlich, hob die Hand und wedelte mit ihr, als würde er damit Staub von seiner Geisterkleidung entfernen.

„Nun, dann los… lasst Gwenllian nicht warten… wir werden uns morgen wieder zusammensetzen."

Helga sprang beglückt auf und lief so schnell wie sie konnte aus dem Raum. Nicht, dass sie nicht gerne lernte. Sie lernte sogar schneller, als mancher es von ihr erwartete. Doch warum sollte sie immer wieder dieselben Zauber wiederholen, warum brachte der Hausgeist ihr nicht noch andere bei, wie Richard. Sie vermisste ihren Lehrer, den Halbelfen und Heilprediger, Richard Eriugena sehr. Dabei war dieser erst seit einem Monat fort… doch für Helga schien es, als seien es Jahre.

„Was möchte Gwenllian von mir?", fragte Helga Godric, der sie begleitete. Doch Godric schaute sich verschwörerisch um, ob der Hausgeist ihnen folgte, dann kniff er ein Auge zu.

„Psst… ich dachte, du würdest mal was anderes machen wollen. Ich weiß, wie furchtbar so eine Stunde bei Egric sein mag. Stundenlang lässt er einen einzigen Zauber immer und immer wieder wiederholen, bis der einem aus den Ohren herauswächst. Ich weiß zwar, das es gut ist, wenn man solche Zauber im Schlaf kann, aber…"

Helga lächelte Godric an.

„Und nun?"

Godric schaute sich noch einmal um, dann beugte er sich vor, so dass er nur flüstern musste, damit Helga ihn verstand.

„Sag' mal… kannst du reiten?"

Helga schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Vater hatte zwar einen Ochsen gehabt, mit dem er die kleinen Felder nahe ihrem Hof gepflügt hatte, doch ein Pferd hatte er nicht besessen.

„Willst du mal?"

„Ich soll reiten?"

Ängstlich schaute Helga Godric an.

„Warum nicht? Ist ganz einfach. Ich dachte mir, ich zeige es dir mal. Das Wetter heute ist prächtig. Ein wenig frisch, aber wahrscheinlich der letzte schöne Tag in diesem Jahr, bevor es anfängt zu schneien. Und dann kann man wahrscheinlich kaum aus der Burg. Also… was ist, willst du mitkommen?"

Helga atmete tief durch. Doch sollte sie an ihre Zauberarbeit zurückkehren? Sich weiter durch den Hausgeist langweilen lassen. Stundenlang Dinge verschwinden lassen. Nein…

„Gut, ich komme mit", sagte Helga tief durchatmend, worauf Godric noch mehr grinste.

Wenig später hatte Godric sein braunes Schlachtross gesattelt und führte es hinaus vor den Stall.

„Ich denke mir, dass du erstmals bei mir auf ‚Hermes' mitreiten solltest."

„Und wo reiten wir hin?"

„Lass dich überraschen!", sagte Godric und grinste Helga verschwörerisch an. Dann schwang er sich in den Sattel und zog Helga hinter sich auf sein Pferd. Helga war aufgeregt. Noch nie hatte sie auf einem Pferd gesessen, geschweige denn auf einem solchen Streitross, wie es Hermes war. Während Godric sein Schwert am Sattel des Pferdes befestigte, damit es Helga nicht im Weg war und seinen Bogen und die Pfeile, sowie etwas Nahrung festband, versuchte sich Helga bei Godric festzuhalten.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Kleine. Du drückst mit ja glatt die Luft ab", meinte Godric lachend und wand sich zu Helga um, die ihn atemlos anstarrte. Zu aufgeregt um etwas zu erwidern, nickte Helga nur und ließ Godric etwas mehr Freiheit. Langsam führte Godric Hermes den Pfad entlang, der zum Tor führte.

„Ah, Sir Godric, ihr wollt ausreiten?", fragte ihn die Torwache, als sie Godric erblickte.

„Ja, Greilian, der Tag ist zu schön, um in der Burg zu bleiben. Zudem möchte ich Helga einiges von unseren Ländereien zeigen."

Die Torwache nickte freundlich und gab den Befehl, den jüngsten Sohn des Herrn von Tenby Castle durchzulassen. Helga versuchte sich nun doch ein wenig mehr bei Godric festzuhalten, als jener ‚Hermes' aus Tenby lenkte und langsam in einen Trab brachte. Was für ein wundervolles Gefühl, sagte sich Helga, die unter sich den kraftvollen Körper von ‚Hermes' spürte, der mühelos sich von Tenby entfernte, während um Helga die Landschaft dahinzurasen schien. Die kalte Luft des noch jungen Tages schien bei jedem Atemzug Helgas ihr in der Lunge zu brennen. Es schien, als würde die Luft nicht nur ihre Lungen füllen, sondern sich auch in ihrem Kopf breitmachen.

„Nun… wie gefällt es dir?"

Helga, die kurz ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, schaute verwundert auf Godrics Rücken.

„Was?"

„Die Burg Tenby und ihre Ländereien?", fragte Godric verwundert.

„Oh… sehr schön."

Helga konnte ahnen, dass Godric wieder lächelte.

„Warte erstmal, wenn ich dir mein Erbe zeige."

„Dein Erbe?"

„Ja… den Teil, den ich bekomme, wenn mein Vater tot ist. Wir hier in Wales teilen den Besitz eines Vaters auf… unabhängig vom Alter seiner Söhne. Während bei den Engländern nur der älteste Sohn etwas erbt, erben hier alle Söhne eines Burgherrn etwas. Allerdings bleibt das Land beim Clan… das heißt, es wird meist von einer Burg verwaltet. Und die wird natürlich nach Vaters Tod von Nwython, meinem ältesten Bruder, beherrscht."

Helga schaute Godric zwar interessiert an, doch ihre Stimmung wurde etwas melancholisch.

‚Wie es wohl bei ihren Eltern war? Thore hätte alles geerbt… und sie? Wahrscheinlich wäre sie an einen Nachbarhof gekommen… hätte dort den ältesten Sohn der Familie geheiratet. Doch jetzt… was wird mit ihr jetzt geschehen?'

„Schau darunter… dort liegt Gryffindor. Und dort links… der kleine Hügel dort… das ist mein Erbe."

Helga schaute auf den kleinen Hügel, auf dem einsam ein kleines Haus stand. Es schien ein Haus eines Schäfers zu sein, eines jener Bediensteten, der die vielen Schafherden der Umgebung auf den Wiesen und Weiden hütete. Und die eines der größten Besitztümer Tenbys darstellten.

„Wie heißt der Hügel?"

„Kleiner Hügel… klar, er hat noch einen eigenen Namen… aber für mich ist er immer der kleine Hügel. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es noch einen kleinen Bach und noch ein weiteres Haus mit einer Wassermühle, die ebenfalls zu meinem Erbe gehören wird. Vielleicht werde ich dort dann einziehen, wenn ich eine Gemahlin finde."

Helga schaute wieder zu Godric auf. Sie konnte sich Godric kaum als Ehemann oder Vater vorstellen. Noch war Godric für sie eher ein Junge als ein Mann.

„Hast du schon jemanden in Aussicht?", fragte sie nach… wobei es ihr merkwürdig erschien, das sie dies fragte. Sie, Helga, konnte sich eigentlich selbst kaum vorstellen, je einen Jungen richtig zu mögen.

Godric lachte laut auf.

„Nein… noch nicht", sagte er darauf etwas belustigt und doch schien Helga einen leichten traurigen Unterton in seiner Stimme vernommen zu haben. Ohne weitere Worte zu äußern, nahm er Hermes wieder bei den Zügeln und ritt weiter. Wieder flog die Landschaft dahin… doch plötzlich zügelte Godric Hermes.

„Was ist los?", fragte Helga irritiert.

„Riechst du das nicht?", fragte Godric… wobei Helga von seiner weit schärferen Stimme überrascht war.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, der der leichte Nebel der vor ihnen lag, nicht natürlicher Natur sein konnte.

„Es … es riecht so, als würde etwas…"

Helga stockte. Schon einmal hatte sie so einen Geruch wahrgenommen. Einen Geruch von verbranntem Holz, Stroh und… verbrannten Tieren…

„Dort ist irgendetwas passiert.", sagte Godric und zeigte auf eine weitere Nebelschicht, die über den benachbarten Hügel zu wabern schien. Er wendete sein Pferd und ritt auf den Hügel zu.

„Willst du nicht lieber Hilfe holen?", fragte Helga ihn etwas angstvoll, doch Godric schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vielleicht braucht dort jemand unsere Hilfe. Es ist unser Land und dort wohnen unsere Bediensteten. Vielleicht brauchen sie unsere Hilfe", sagte Godric und ließ Hermes nun den Hügel hinaufgaloppieren. Ängstlich hielt Helga sich an Godric fest. Als sie auf dem Hügel angekommen waren, begann Godric zu fluchen und zügelte Hermes hart.

„Was ist?", fragte fast atemlos Helga, doch Godric zeigte nur nach unten, in das leichte Tal, in dem eine Hütte eines Landarbeiters von Tenby in Feuer stand. Erst dachte Helga, das die vielen Leute, die um die Hütte standen, diesem helfen würden, doch als sie in Godrics Gesicht sah, erschrak sie.

„Gwynedder!", zischte es aus Godrics Mund… und Helga versteifte sich. Diese Männer… es waren keine Helfer… es waren Plünderer und Mörder, die den Hof des Bediensteten überfallen hatten. Wieder waren Gwynedder unbemerkt nach Deheubarth eingefallen. Godric riss seinen Bogen samt seinen Pfeilen, wie auch sein Schwert vom Sattel und schwang sich vom Pferd. Helga rutschte fast von Hermes, als sie Godric loslassen musste.

„Hier…", sagte er zu Helga und gab ihr die Zügel von Hermes", …reite so schnell wie du kannst nach Tenby und hole Verstärkung!"

„Aber… ich kann nicht reiten!", flehte Helga Godric an. Sie hatte noch nie auf einem Pferd alleingesessen.

„Halte dich fest…", sagte Godric nur noch, dann gab er Hermes einen Klaps, so dass dieser weggalopierte, "… Hermes wird dich nach Tenby führen. Ich werde versuchen, sie aufzuhalten."

„Du allein…?", fragte Helga Godric, doch schon war er aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Helga verfluchte ihn… wie töricht konnte er denn nur sein, auch wenn dies mutig und tapfer zu sein schien. Hermes stürmte den Hügel hinab in Richtung Tenby und ließ Godric allein mit den Gwynedder zurück.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Herbst 955 n. Chr._

Müde wischte Dunstan sich eine Hand über seine Augen. Sein Rücken tat weh von dem langen Ritt, der nur kurz durch eine Rast unterbrochen wurde. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an, ebenso wie sein Hintern, der von dem ungewohnten Ausritt mehr als schmerzte. Doch es war unvermeidbar, dass Dunstan entgegen seiner normalen Gewohnheit keinen Wagen nach Winchester nahm, sondern in hohem Galopp in die Hauptstadt reiste, um zum sterbenden König zu gelangen. Nur unzureichend hatte Dunstan seinem Dekan Gunnar die weitreichenden Aufgaben hinterlassen. Und nur Rowena hatte von ihm den Inhalt jenes Gespräches erfahren, welches er kurz vor der Zusammenkunft von Bethelm gehört hatte.

„Und ihr seit sicher, dass zwei der Pilger Texte aus der Bibliothek… verbrennen wollen?"

„Nein, ich nehme an, dass der eine ein Pilger ist… aber der andere ein Bruder aus unserem Kloster."

„Ein Bruder?"

Entrüstet hatte Rowena Dunstan angestarrt, als hätte er soeben ein Sakrileg begangen.

„Ja, ein Bruder. So schwer mir dass auch fällt, aber es schien einer der beiden ein Bruder aus unserem Orden zu sein. Sie sprachen davon, dass ein Eldorman sie dazu angestifftet hätte, Texte aus der Beowulf-Sage zu verbrennen."

„Weiß man mehr, wer dieser Eldorman sein soll?"

„Sie sprachen vom ‚schwarzen Eldorman'… und dass dieser ein Zauberer sein soll!"

„Welcher Eldorman ist ein Zauberer?"

„Es gibt wenige… aber es gibt sie", erwiderte Dunstan… und abermals lief ihm ein Schauer über seinen Rücken. Sollte jener, an den er dachte, der schwarze Eldorman sein… er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wenn es wahr wäre. Lange Zeit hatte er nichts von ihm gehört. Dunstan hatte schon immer vermutet, dass er nicht tot sein konnte. Dass er sich nur versteckt hatte, als er verunglückt war. Wenn ER nun dieser Eldorman war… dann war nicht nur er in Gefahr, sondern auch jene, die den Unfall verursacht hatten. Seine Macht war schon damals gewaltig gewesen. Wie groß mochte sie nun sein? Wenn er es war, dann…

Abermals wischte Dunstan sich seinen Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hatte kaum Zeit gefunden sich für jene Reise entsprechend zu kleiden. Jedenfalls war Rowena nun gewarnt und Dunstan wusste, dass die junge Bibliothekarin die Bücherei in Glastonbury hüten würde, wie ein Raubtier ihr Junges.

„Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts", ermahnte sich Dunstan. Rowena war jung, vielleicht ein wenig unbedarft. Sicher, sie war fleißig, lerneifrig und begierig immer neue Wundertaten zu vollbringen. Dunstan hatte selten jemand gesehen, der so verstandsmäßig diese Arbeit verrichtete. Und doch… sie war noch sehr jung… noch unerfahren… und so hoffte Dunstan, nicht zu unbedarft… zu vertrauensselig. Er selbst war durch eine stählernde Schule gegangen… damals als er im Kerker saß, zum Tode verurteilt, fast vergessen.

„Dunstan, seid ihr wieder so weit?", hörte er Bethelms Stimme. Der junge Geistliche, der im Auftrag der Mutter Eadreds ihn in Glastonbury die Information über das Sterben ihres Sohnes informierte, war bereits wieder aufgesessen und lenkte sein Pferd zu Dunstan. Dunstan nickte. Er schwang sich müde auf sein Pferd und ließ es im Trap neben dem Bethelms gehen.

„Wann glaubt ihr, werden wir in Winchester sein?"

„Ich denke, in zwei oder drei Stunden. Hoffentlich noch rechtszeitig. Die Ärzte bemühen sich, den König noch am Leben zu erhalten… doch selbst Königin Eadgifu glaubt nun nicht mehr an eine Heilung."

„Nun dann…"

In diesem Moment tauchte eine Gestalt vor ihnen auf… die mitten vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Bethelm starrte sie an… und fiel beinahe aus seinem Sattel. Auch Dunstan schaute erschrocken, doch im Unterschied zu Bethelm kannte er jenes Wesen, dass dort wenige Meter vor seinem Pferd schwebte. Die Gestalt war in einem unwirklichen weißen Nebel gehüllt, der der Gestalt eine fast unmenschliche Figur gab. Nur ihr Gesicht, welches ebenfalls kaum zu erkennen war… und lange Haare, wie Dunstan eben auffiel… schienen die Gestalt zu einem Menschen zu machen.

„Was…", rief Bethelm leise, als C. Dunstan anrief.

„Der König ist tot… er ist soeben gestorben. Ruhe er in Frieden. Dennoch, Dunstan, beeile dich, damit du noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang in Winchester bist", hörte Dunstan ihn sagen. Dann verschwand die Gestalt, wie sie gekommen war.

„Ein Engel… ein Engel", hauchte Berthelm mit aufgerissenen Augen und fiel abermals fast aus dem Sattel. Dunstan mochte ihm in diesem Moment kaum widersprechen, obwohl er wusste, dass C. bei Weitem kein Engel war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Festung Bodmin, Cornwall, Herbst 955 n. Chr._

Verärgert lief Solmen Slytherin in Richtung seiner Gemächer. Die Befragung einiger weiterer Fährtensucher hatte ebenfalls nichts erbracht. Dieses dänische Mädchen, das vor einem Jahr von Nadal Lynx gestellt wurde, aber nach seinen Erzählungen unerwartete Hilfe erhalten hatte, war und blieb verschwunden. Selbst in den Klöstern wie Lichfeld hatten die Fährtensucher nachgesehen… und keinerlei Spuren gefunden. Solmen ahnte, dass das dänische Mädchen und ihre Helfer England verlassen hatte, doch er wusste nicht, wohin sie sich gewandt hatte. Allein die Schilderungen Nadal ließen eine Möglichkeit zu, denn der Junge, der Animagus, der dem Mädchen und dem ‚Zwerg' geholfen hatte, war mit einem Bogen ausgerüstet, wie ihn die Waliser oder Iren benutzen. Doch wo bitte sollte er in Wales suchen… vor allem jetzt, in dieser so unruhigen Zeit.

‚Ich hoffe von Nadal bald wieder ein Lebenszeichen zu hören!', sagte sich Solmen. Er war sicher, dass er dem Werwesen klar gemacht hatte, wie wichtig es ihm war, die Informationen über Hrunting zu erhalten. Zum ersten Mal hatte er erheblichen Druck auf Nadal ausgeübt und ihm aufgezeigt, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Nachdem das Werwesen zwei Monate lang in Solmens Verliesen täglich die Macht der Slytherins gespürt hatte, hatte er Nadal wieder frei gegeben… allerdings in der Aussicht, ihn jeder Zeit wieder festzusetzen. Durch einen Zauber würde er jeder Zeit wissen, wo sich Nadal aufhielt. Eine Flucht aus England… oder gar auf den Kontinent war somit vollkommen unnütz. Solmen würde ihn stets finden… und an ihm eine gerechte Strafe durchführen. Nadal wusste so, dass aus ihm, dem Jäger, leicht ein Gejagter werden könnte. Und welche Konsequenzen er tragen müsste, wenn er abermals scheitern würde. Solmen war sich sicher, dass Nadal diese Lektionen nie vergessen würde.

Dennoch… noch immer wusste er nichts von diesem Mädchen… oder wo das Schwert Hrunting sich befand.

„Herr… Herr… ihr habt Besuch."

Einer seiner Hauselfen eilte gehetzt und doch äußerst unterwürfig Solmen entgegen.

„Besuch? Wer?"

Solmen schaute den Hauself erst gar nicht weiter an, sondern eilte weiter. Der Hauself schaute Solmen an und eilte ihm nach.

„Ich… kann es nicht sagen… er… nannte nicht seinen Namen, Herr, Sir, er sagte nur, dass der schwarze Eldorman ihn, Herr, Sir, sprechen möchte."

Solmen blieb stehen und blickte den Hauselfen verständnislos an.

„Sagtest du… schwarzer Eldorman?"

Der Hauself nickte aufgeregt mit dem Kopf, der so beinahe auf dem Fußboden aufschlug.

„Jaaaa… jaaaa…, Herr, Sir!"

„Hat er sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske versteckt?"

Wieder nickte der Hauself, nun allerdings noch stärker.

Solmen richtete sich auf. Der schwarze Eldorman besuchte ihn, Solmen Slytherin, also. Ein seltener Besuch. Die Frage war nun, was wollte das andere Ratsmitglied von ihm? In der letzten Zeit waren die Treffen mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern vom Bund der Wölfe seltener geworden. Für Solmen war dies ganz gut gewesen, da er keinerlei Erfolg vermelden konnte. Sollte er allerdings weiter erfolglos bleiben, wusste Solmen, dass er kaum mehr die Möglichkeit behalten konnte, einer der vier Ratsherrn zu bleiben. Sicher war Bischof Aelfnoth schon längst dabei ihn, Solmen, zu verdrängen. Nicht umsonst versuchte er sich von Bischof Aelfsige unterstützen zu lassen.

Mit finsterem Blick eilte Solmen in Halle seiner Burg, in die sein Besuch gebracht worden war.

„Hallo, Eldorman…", begrüßte er den natürlich wieder in schwarz gekleideten Mann, der wie immer eine Maske vor seinem Gesicht trug.

„Solmen…", sagte der Eldorman und verneigte sich.

„Es ist nett, dass ihr vorbeischaut. Doch bevor ihr mir sagt, was der Anlass eures Besuches ist… mögt ihr etwas trinken?", erwiderte Solmen, wobei ihm nur ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen huschte.

Der Eldorman neigte seinen Kopf und nickte kurz, ehe er sich wieder setzte und sich gegen die Rücklehne seines Stuhles lehnte. Solmen goss seinem Gast Wein in einen Kelch und stellte diesen vor den Eldorman ab, ehe er sich ebenfalls etwas davon genehmigte.

„Nun… was ist der Anlass für euren doch so seltenen Besuch?"

Der Eldorman schien ihn zu mustern, ehe er den Kelch absetzte.

„Ich wollte euch warnen, Solmen. Als Freund und Bundesgenossen."

„Warnen… wovor?", erwiderte Solmen und kniff dabei die Augen zusammen.

„Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, wovor. Der König liegt, dank euch, im Sterben… vielleicht ist er jetzt auch bereits tot… und die Pläne laufen nicht so, wie WIR uns dies so vorgestellt haben. Sicher, Solmen, es ist traurig, dass ihr das Schwert Hrunting noch nicht gefunden habt, aber für die anderen Ratsmitglieder war dieses Schwert auch nur eine… Zugabe. Ihre Interessen lagen eigentlich längst woanders. Solmen… ehe ihr antwortet… was ist für euch das wichtigste, was wir erreichen sollten?"

„Dies ist doch klar… endlich ein Königreich unter der Führung eines Königs, der uns Magier sich entfalten lässt… der am besten selbst ein Magier ist. Und der den Einfluss von außen, sei er nun Dänisch, Normannisch oder von einem andern Volk, stoppt. Und für mich persönlich… Cornwall sollte endlich zu einem richtigen Teil Englands werden… und kein Anhängsel bleiben. Cornwall war immerhin die Wiege Arthurs."

„Seht ihr… und genau deshalb bin ich zu euch gekommen. Sicher, jeder von uns vier Ratsmitglieder hat seine eigenen Machtansprüche… und jeder von uns verfolgt eigentlich das selbe Ziel… und doch gibt es fundamentale Unterschiede."

Der Eldorman nahm erneut einen Schluck Wein, ehe er weiterfuhr.

„Doch, während ihr und ich mehr das Wohl Englands im Sinn haben, beginnen unsere anderen beiden Ratsmitglieder sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Anstatt sich mit den armseligen Freunden dieser Muggelkönige zu messen, wie etwa einem Dunstan von Glastonbury, und unser Ziel anzusteuern, versuchen sie ihre Machtposition zu stärken. Zum Glück für mich stehe ich nicht zwischen ihnen, sondern beobachte ihre Anstrengungen eher von einer Beobachtungsposition aus… doch ihr könntet zwischen diesen zukünftigen Kampf geraten. Und da im Augenblick eure Position im Rat mehr als fraglich wird, mag ich bezweifeln, ob ihr euch halten könnt."

Solmen's Augen wurden langsam nur noch Striche.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, Eldorman. Ich glaube kaum, dass Aelfsige oder gar Ethelgiva mir gewachsen sein werden."

„Hmm… ich bin mir da nicht sicher, Solmen… und aus diesem Grund habe ich euch aufgesucht. Denn, eventuell, weiß ich mehr als ihr und könnte euch mit meinen Informationen stärken."

„Warum solltet ihr dies tun?", fragte Solmen nach.

„Weil ich ein Gleichgewicht im Rat halten möchte. Ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Kirche und Staat und ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Ethelgiva und Aelfsige. Zudem… ich weiß, dass ihr ein Mann mit Loyalität seid. Anders als diese Ratte von Aelfsige… und anders als diese Hure. Ihr würdet einen Freund… oder sagen wir vielleicht eher… Bundesgenossen, dem ihr in einer gewissen Schuld steht, wohl zur Hilfe eilen, wenn dieser euch braucht."

Einige Sekunden verharrte der in schwarz gekleidete Mann in Ruhe. Er schien auf seinen Kelch zu schauen, in Gedanken vertieft. Solmen wartete…

„Nun, Solmen, was ich euch jetzt sage, weiß ich aus sehr _engen_ Kreisen unseres Bundes. Nicht alles von diesen Informationen weiß die andere Seite. Was würdet ihr sagen, wenn Ethelgiva gar nicht vorhaben würde… **jetzt** oder **in näherer Zukunft**, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen?"

„Das wäre Verrat an unserer Sache!"

„Ja, das wäre es. Und doch plant sie solches. Sie hat kein Interesse daran, ein ihr unbekanntes magisches Kind auf den Thron zu bringen. Sie plant eher etwas ganz anderes."

„Und was?"

Der Eldorman schien süffisant zu lächeln… jedenfalls schien es Solmen so.

„Ihr Einfluss auf den zukünftigen König Eadwig ist noch groß… obwohl er nun von Aelfhere von Wiltshire ausgebildet wird. Zudem ist es ihr wohl gelungen, Zuneigung des Prinzen zu ihrer Tochter zu entwickeln. Ob dahinter einer ihrer Liebestränke steckt, kann ich nicht sicher sagen, aber die Zuneigung ist vorhanden. Und da auch Edgiva, ihre Tochter, Zuneigung für den Prinzen empfindet, wird sie einen Teufel tun und diese Möglichkeit der Einflussnahme zerstören. Nein, sie plant eher, dass der zukünftige König Eadwig am Leben bleibt und sich mit Edgiva vermählt… und schließlich mit ihr magische Kinder bekommt, die dann Könige von England werden… so wie wir es geplant haben. In der Zwischenzeit nimmt sie dann die Stelle des Beraters und die der Königsmutter ein…"

Solmen nippte gedankenversunken an seinem Wein. Schon immer hatte er diese Möglichkeit durchdacht. Und schon immer hatte er die Gefahr darin gesehen, dass Ethelgiva genau dies vorhatte.

„Und genau das wird ein Bischof Aelfsige versuchen zu verhindern!"

„Genau, Solmen, dies wird ein Aelfsige zu verhindern versuchen. Ob er es noch vermag, sei dahin gestellt… aber immerhin gibt es einen mehr oder weniger magischen Bastard, auch wenn er noch jung ist, der den Anspruch ihrer zukünftigen Enkel in Frage stellt."

„Was heißt mehr oder wenig magisch, Eldorman?", fragte Solmen nach.

„Was Ethelgiva nur ahnt, aber nicht weißt, ist, dass Bischof Aelfsige große Schwierigkeiten hat, dem Jungen das Zaubern beizubringen. Es scheint, der Bastard ist ein… Squip."

„Wie bitte?"

Solmen starrte den Eldorman an.

„Ja… und genau deshalb, mein lieber Solmen, wünscht sich unser lieber Aelfsige nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihr scheitert mit eurer Suche. Solltet ihr Erfolg haben, sollte das Schwert zu diesem Bastard gelangen, sollte Eadberth seinen Anspruch formulieren und sich mittels des Schwertes erheben… so wird jeder feststellen, dass er die Macht des Schwertes gar nicht entfalten kann. Oder, genauer gesagt, nur durch die Gnade Aelfsige. Dies ist natürlich nicht in eurem Sinn. Und deshalb formiert er schon seine Häscher, Solmen. Solltet ihr das Schwert finden… so werdet ihr es eventuell nicht mehr erleben."

„Ihr meint… Bischof Aelfsige würde mich beseitigen wollen?"

Der Eldorman nickte.

„So sieht es wohl aus, mein lieber Solmen. Genauso sieht es aus. Oder euch durch Intrigen so in Verruf bringen, dass eure Macht im Bund verloren ist…"

„Aber warum verschweigt er, dass Eadberth ein Squip ist?"

„Weil er nun mal auf ihn gesetzt hat… und weil er ihn so sehr stark beeinflussen kann. Mit ihm würde die kirchliche Macht weit stärker werden, als die weltliche der Eldormänner und Thegn. Eadberth würde stets ihn, Bischof Aelfsige, als Protege benötigen. Seine Rolle wäre mächtiger als die von Dunstan jetzt bei unserem sterbenden König."

„Das heißt also… wenn ich das Schwert fände… sollte es der Rat nicht wissen", erwiderte Solmen.

Wieder schien der Eldorman leicht süffisant zu lächeln.

„Aber… damit würde sobald kein magischer König auf dem Thron stehen."

„Nein, so bald nicht. Doch unsere Ziele, eure und meine, sollten auch längerfristig angelegt sein, meint ihr nicht auch? Es wäre doch nur von Vorteil, einen nicht gerade schwachen König aufzubauen… einen König, der auch sein schwarzes Handwerk vermag auszuspielen. Einen König, den man nicht nur achtet… sondern auch fürchtet. Einen König, der die weltliche Macht und die Kirche unter seiner Knute weiß… und wenn er sie bestechen muss. Eine Kirche, wie sie Dunstan von Glastonbury anstrebt, wäre mit einem solchen König unvereinbar. Einen König, der euch und mich, das bringt, was WIR uns wünschen, Macht, Ruhm und… Rache. Doch bevor wir… langsam… einen solchen König aufbauen können… solltet ihr euch… und vor allem euren Sohn aus der Schusslinie bringen."

„Meinen Sohn… Balstan? Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Nicht Balstan… nein, euren jüngeren Sohn, Salazar. Ein übrigens wahrhaftes Talent."

Solmen durchzog ein Stich ins Herz. Was hatte sein ungeliebter Sohn Salazar mit dieser Sache zu tun?

„Hat es damit zu tun, dass er bei Bischof Aelfnoth lernt?"

„Nun ja… und nein. Es war ein Fehler von euch, ihn dort nach Sherbourne zu schicken, zu euren eigentlichen Feinden. Vor allem, weil dort sein Talent verkümmert. Aber nein, dass meine ich nicht. Es ist vielmehr sein Verhältnis, das für euch gefährlich wird."

„Was für ein Verhältnis?"

„Seht ihr, Solmen, ihr wärt ahnungslos in die Falle geraten, die Aelfsige euch gestellt hätte. Eurer jüngster Sohn, Salazar, ist eine Liebelei mit einer der Zofen von Edgiva eingegangen. Eine Liebelei, die für euch tödlich geworden wäre."

Solmen schaute den Eldorman verwundert an. Das sein Sohn sich in eine Zofe verliebt hatte, war für den Herrn von Slytherin nur zweitrangig. Nun gut, sie war eine Zofe von Edgiva, der Tochter von Ethelgiva… doch worin lag die Falle?

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht…?"

„Verständlich… nun, diese Zofe, Cuthburh mit Namen, ist aber zugleich ein Spion Dunstans."

Solmen starrte den Eldorman an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie informiert den Abt von Glastonbury in regelmäßigen Abständen von unseren Unternehmungen. Von ihr weiß er vom Schwert, von ihr weiß er von unserem Hochverrat gegen den sterbenden König… wahrscheinlich weiß er auch, dass ihr ihn vergiftet habt und wartet nur auf den Beweis. Er weiß vom Bund… und er ahnt, wer hinter dem Bund steht. Alle… selbst ich, sind durch Dunstan… und sind durch Cuthburh in Gefahr. Nun, Solmen, stellt euch vor, wie dieses Pfand wohl in Bischof Aelsiges Hand ist. Und, Solmen, er weiß von alledem. Anders als Ethelgiva, die noch ahnungslos ist. Doch sollte der König sterben; sollte Ethelgiva ihren Machtanspruch durchsetzen, so glaubt mir, Bischof Aelfsige wird dieses Pfand setzen… und euch gleich mitopfern. Sein Freund und Mitverschwörer; Bischof Aelfnoth, wird euch dann im Rat ersetzen… und Ethelgiva wird weit weniger Macht in ihren Händen besitzen, als sie ahnt."

Solmen war kalter Schweiß aus den Poren getreten. Sollte Aelfsige den Komplott aufdecken, sollte herauskommen, dass sein Sohn mit einer Schlampe… einer Spionin Dunstans gemeinsame Sache machte… seine Macht im Rat, ja im ganzen Bund, würde zu Nichts schwinden. Er, nicht sein Sohn, hätte dann die Prinzipien des Bundes verraten, er hätte dann gemeinsame Sache mit dem größten Feind des Bundes, mit Dunstan von Glastonbury, gemacht. Er würde seinen Einfluss… und schließlich sein Leben und das seiner Söhne gefährden.

„Nun, Solmen, ich denke, ihr werdet mir noch einmal dankbar für jene Informationen sein… nicht wahr?", sagte der Eldorman. "Vielleicht könntet ihr diese Angelegenheit mit eurem Sohn und dieser Zofe auch vor Aelfsige klären… ohne, dass dieser davon erfährt, dass ich es euch erzählt habe. Vielleicht… verschwindet diese Zofe auch plötzlich. Oder stirbt durch einen Unfall. Was meint ihr? Wäre dies nicht ein nicht zu unwesentlicher Schlag gegen Aelfsige? Und wenn nun herauskommt, dass diese Zofe dann durch euch … diesen Unfall hatte… und herauskommt, dass Ethelgiva zu unvorsichtig war, meint ihr nicht auch… sie müsste euch dankbar sein? Hmm? Ihr behieltet nicht nur eure Macht… IHR… und durch euch auch der weiterhin beobachtende schwarze Eldorman… würden ihre Macht ausbauen."

Solmen nickte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich… und langsam formte sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten**

**Fluffy**** Bond**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Es ist schön, dass du dennoch noch etwas Zeit findest, ein kleines Review hineinzustellen, obwohl du nur noch am Wochenende zum Lesen kommst. Nun scheint es langsam klar zu sein, wer C. ist. Oder? Jedenfalls ist nun Salazar in größerer Gefahr. Und sein Liebe noch mehr!

Mit dem Verknüpfen der einzelnen Stränge der vier großen Zauberer wird es langsam vorankommen, aber sie werden sich alle unter bestimmten Bedingungen kennen lernen. Erstmal haben sich ja Godric und Helga kennen gelernt.

Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel war wieder spannend und aufschlussreich… die vielen unbekannten Namen nicht zu verwirrend… und die Geschichte so, dass man sich mit ihr mitreißen lässt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

Viele Informationen möchte ich diesmal gar nicht nennen, aber dennoch:

**1. Cottage**

Diese kleinen Landhäuschen, in Pembrokeshire zumeist aus Stein, da der Holzbestand auf Grund der vielen Weiden und Wiesen nicht so viele Bäume stehen, die Wohnorte der Bevölkerung gewesen. In so einem Cottage, das weit kleiner als ein mittelenglisches Langhaus war, wohnte zumeist die Bediensteten eines Herrn, der meist in seiner Burg auf einem Hügel und wie in diesem Fall, auf den Klippen nahe eines kleinen Dorfes, regierte.

**2. Erbrecht in Wales**

Die englisch Klein-Königreiche , die von den Römern beeinflusst waren, rangen mit den Angeln und Sachsen um 400 n. Chr. um die Vorherrschaft im östlichen Britannien, während im Westen Wales sich selbst überlassen blieb. In Folge dessen wurde Wales von seinen keltischen Nachbarn in Schottland und Cornwall abgeschnitten. Wales selbst wurde in eine Vielzahl kleiner Gebiete aufgeteilt und es gab kaum einzelne Herrscher, die das ganze Land in dieser Zeit regieren konnten, der erste nach längerer Zeit war Rhodri Mawr während des 9. Jahrhunderts. Rhodris Enkel Hywel Dda konnte erfolgreich ein Rechtssystem errichten, welches dem Land Frieden gab, jedoch wurde das Land nach seinem Tod erneut geteilt.( wie wir ja schon erfahren haben). Dieses Rechtssystem blieb allerdings in Wales bestehen. Es fusste auf einem alten keltischen Brauch und verhinderte, dass Wales lange eine nationale Einheit erreichte. Das Recht besagte, dass alle Söhne eines Vaters den gleichen Teil der Besitztümer ihres Vaters bekämen, einschließlich auch aller illegitimen Söhne. So liberal wie das System auch war, die Folge war oft mörderische Gewalt und die erneute Teilung der kleinen Ländereien in immer Kleinere. Allein die Familienzugehörigkeit verhinderte größere Kriege.

**3. Dunstan und der Engel**

Laut einiger Viten Dunstans… unter ihnen auch ein B… geschah diese Begegnung Dunstans mit einem „Engel" wirklich. Dunstan, vom Todeskampf des Königs informiert, soll von einem Engel von dessen Tod erfahren haben. Dieser Engel, der Dunstan schon einmal begegnet sein soll und ihm dort erzählte, dass , solange er und König Eadred leben würden, England nicht in Gefahr sei, rief Dunstan zu, das der König tot sei und nun endlich in Frieden ruhe.

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Ausbilder Eadwigs,

**_Aelfnoth_**

Bischof von Sherbourne,Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester,Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Balstan_**

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn Eadreds, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Bethelm**

Kleriker in Winchester, Chronist, Beichtvater der Königsmutter Eadgifu

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, scheint Dunstan zu unterstützen, Freundin von Salazar

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wird von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadgifu**

Königsmutter, Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

König von England, ( 924 -955 )

**Eadwig**

Prinz, zukünftiger König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, zukünftige Königin von England,

**_Egric_**

Hausgeist in Tenby

**Erik Blodox**

norwegischer König von York, stirbt 954n. Chr.

**Ethelgiva**

Konkurbine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

**_Godric Gryffindor_**

genau genommen heißt er Godric ap Maredudd, Sohn des Herrn von Tenby

**_Gunnar_**

Dekan in Glastonbury

**_Greilian_**

Torwache von Tenby

**_Gwenllian_**

Mutter von Godric

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

zehnjährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Owain ap Hywell**

König von Deheubarth

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Nwython ap Maredudd**_

älterer Bruder Godrics

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der Gründer Hogwarts

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Salazar_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Thore_**

Bruder Helgas, stirbt 954 durch die Soldaten Solmens


	11. Gefangennahme

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Helga Hufflepuff, 10jährige Tochter dänischer Einwanderer, muss vor Soldaten des Solmen von Slytherin, einem Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, fliehen, der das magische Schwert Hrunting in seinen Besitz bringen will. Helga, die den Tod ihrer Familie miterlebt hat, begibt sich in die Sicherheit des Halbelfen und Heilprediger Richard Eriugena und flieht mit ihm nach Derby. Dort beginnt er Helgas Ausbildung als Zauberin. Da nur sie weiß, wo das Schwert ist, beauftragt Solmen Nadal Lynx, einen Werleoparden und magischen Fährtensucher, Helga zu verfolgen. Dieser reist Richard hinterher und kann ihn trotz magischer Gegenwehr schließlich stellen. Nur durch die Hilfe seines alten Schülers Godric Gryffindor, einem Animagus, kann Nadal besiegt und vertrieben werden. Zusammen mit Godric gelangt Helga schließlich nach Tenby, der Burg der Gryffindors, wo sie das nächste Jahr verbringt. Als König Owain von Deheubarth Tenby besucht, um Godrics Vater mit nach Winchester zu Verhandlungen mitzunehmen, schließt sich Richard ihnen an und lässt Helga allein zurück. Unter der Obhut der Gryffindors lernt Helga weiter, doch als Godric sie zu einem Ausritt überredet, treffen sie auf gwyneddische Plünderer. Godric schickt Helga auf seinem Streitross nach Hause, während er sich den Plünderern stellt.

Im Jahr 954 tritt bei Abt Duncan von Glastonbury, Reformer und einer der engsten Berater des Königs, ein neuer Bibliothekar und dessen Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw ein. Rowena besitzt nicht nur die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten wie Dunstan, sondern vermag auch seine und der Königsmutters Korrespondenz zu führen. Doch Dunstan hat weit mehr Probleme zu lösen. Kaum ist der Konflikt im Norden mit Eric Blutaxt beendet worden, scheint in Wales ein neuer auszubrechen. So lässt schließlich König Eadred die walisischen Könige zu sich kommen. Doch Dunstan erfährt noch weitere Konflikte. Zum einen zwischen den unversöhnlichen Lagern, die sich einerseits unter Aelfhere von Wiltshire, anderseits unter Ethelstan von Ost-Anglia sammeln; anderseits durch den Spion C. vom Bund der Wölfe, die den König stürzen wollen, um so schließlich einen zauberkundigen König an die Macht zu bringen. Den Konflikt der Fürsten wird zunächst durch die gemeinsame Ausbildung der Prinzen beigelegt, doch der Bund schafft es, König Eadred zu vergiften. Im November 955 wird Dunstan nicht nur Zeuge von einem Komplott des Bundes gegen sein Kloster… er erfährt auch, dass der König im Sterben liegt. Schnell reitet er in Richtung Winchester, doch auf dem Weg dahin meldet ihm C. den Tod des Königs.

Salazar, ungeliebter Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, wird im Kloster Sherbourne im Namen seines Vaters zum Magier ausgebildet. Als Prinz Eadwig mit Gefolge das Kloster besucht, bemerkt er eine junge Zofe, die sein Herz zum Zerbrechen bringt. Auf einem Fest des Königs kommen sie sich näher und freunden sich schließlich an. Salazar verbringt erstmals einige glückliche Stunden mit der Zofe Cuthburh. Doch seine heimlichen Treffen mit ihr scheinen nicht unbemerkt geblieben zu sein. So erfährt Salazars Vater Solmen durch den mysteriösen schwarzen Eldorman davon. Solmen muss handeln, denn auch ein anderes Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Bischof Aelfsige, versucht diese Treffen zu benutzen um Solmens und Ethelgivas Macht zu schwächen. Denn Cuthburh scheint die unbekannte C. zu sein, die Dunstan die Pläne der Wölfe zuträgt. So beginnt Solmen einen hinterhältigen Plan zu entwickeln.

**10. Gefangennahme**

_Dyfed, Herbst 955 n. Chr._

Godric eilte den Hügel hinab. Ihm war klar, dass er nur auf seine Schnelligkeit, sein Geschick und den Überraschungsmoment setzen konnte, denn dort im Tal waren weit als mehr 20 Bewaffnete zu sehen, die das Gebäude gerade in Brand setzten und auf der anderen Seite ihre Beute aufteilten. Einige der Bewaffneten saßen auf Pferden und redeten entweder miteinander und schauten eher gelangweilt dem Treiben der anderen zu. Godric nahm seinen Bogen zur Hand und nahm mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab aus einem kleinen Beutel heraus, den er an versteckt an seiner Seite trug. Bevor er kurz stehen blieb, um einen Pfeil aus seiner auf seinem Rücken befestigten Halterung zog, berührte er diese mit dem Zauberstab.

„**Collineo**", murmelte Godric

Dann nahm er den Pfeil, zielte auf den ersten Bewaffneten, der ihm am nächsten war und ließ den Pfeil los. Sirrend schoss der Pfeil fort und traf schließlich den Bediensteten dort, wo er nach Godrics Gedanken ihn hatte treffen sollen. Stöhnend fiel der Bewaffnete um und regte sich nicht mehr. Sein Nachbar schaute überrascht auf den still liegenden Körper, ehe auch er, getroffen von einem weiteren magischen Pfeil, ebenso tödlich niedersank. Wieder und wieder schoss Godric seine Pfeile ab… und selbst wenn die Bewaffneten sich schnell in Deckung warfen oder ihre Schilder hochnahmen… die Pfeile fanden stets ihr Ziel. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte Godric mehr als acht Bewaffnete in den Tod geschickt. Doch nun musste er ebenfalls seine Position aufgeben, denn die Bewaffneten hatten ihn bemerkt und schossen nun ebenfalls Pfeile auf ihn ab. Zudem stürzten einige der Bewaffneten sich ihm entgegen und auch einige Reiter machten sich auf den Weg, ihn zu stellen. Statt noch weitere Verwirrung zu erzeugen, schienen die bewaffneten Gwynedder einen geordneten Angriff zu suchen. Godric fluchte. Anscheinend war unter den Plünderern ein Anführer, der den Angriff auf ihn koordinierte. Doch noch einmal konnte Godric einen Pfeil gegen einen berittenen Soldaten der Gwynedder abschicken, ehe er den Bogen und seine restlichen Pfeile wegwarf. Mit lautem Brüllen zog er sein Schwert und eilte den Gwynedder entgegen. Wieder schienen diese leicht überrascht zu sein, dass sich ein einzelner Mann sich ihnen entgegen warf. Schon schaute der eine oder andere Bewaffneten auf die Hügelkette, ob dort nicht weitere Gegner auftauchten, doch die Hügelkette blieb menschenleer. Kaum war Godric auf den ersten Bewaffneten gestoßen, rammte er sein Schwert in den Boden und begann sich augenblicklich zu verwandeln. Für die vordersten Bewaffneten war es, als sei in diesem Moment der Teufel in den Mann gefahren, als sie sich plötzlich statt eines Kriegers einer großen unbekannten Katze gegenübersahen, deren Zähne und Klauen den Tod zu bringen schien. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blieben sie schutzlos stehen… und wurden im nächsten Augenblick von Godric zu Boden geworfen. Schon begannen die ersten sich umzudrehen und zu fliehen. Diese schien Godric noch zu erreichen und niederzuwerfen, doch als immer mehr Bewaffnete auftauchten, um den „Teufel" zu erwischen, musste Godric sich zurückziehen. Schnell lief er zu seinem Schwert zurück, wobei er einigen Lanzenträgern nur durch seine Eleganz ausweichen konnte, und stellte sich schließlich dem ersten Mann in seiner menschlichen Gestalt.

„Lasst ihn leben… er ist für mich bestimmt!", hörte Godric einen Mann rufen, der anscheinend der Anführer der Plünderer war. Die bewaffneten gwynedder Soldaten begannen Godric einzukreisen, ohne ihn direkt anzugreifen. Godric gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht. Immer wieder versuchte er dem Kreis zu entgehen, in dem er einen der Bewaffneten angriff und ihn zwang sich zu verteidigen oder auszuweichen, doch er konnte den Kreis nicht durchbrechen. Fluchend musste Godric feststellen, dass sein wagmutiger Angriff zwar Wirkung erzielt hatte, aber letztlich gescheitert war. Schließlich öffnete sich der Kreis und ein Mann mit einem wertvollen Kettenhemd erschien in diesem.

„Wer seid ihr, Gwynedder… und was wollt ihr auf meinem Land", entgegnete Godric dem Mann.

„Mein Name ist Meurig ap Idwal Foel, Dyfeder. PRINZ Meurig ap Idwal. Und dies ist eine Strafaktion gegen euch und eure Brut, da ihr Owain ap Hywell geholfen habt, gegen uns anzutreten."

„Ihr wollt ein Prinz sein?", lachte Godric den Mann aus, der kaum älter zu sein schien, als er selber war. Der Mann starrte ihn erbost an.

„Und auch wenn ihr ein Prinz seid… Gwynedder… so führt ihr euch dennoch auf wie ein unwürdiger Dieb. Ihr habt kein Recht auf dem Boden meines Vaters, Maredudd ap Morial, den Herrn von Tenby, Thegn des Königs Owain ap Hywell, seine Bediensteten zu töten und ihr Eigentum an euch zu nehmen. Ich glaube kaum, dass dies euren Bruder entzücken wird. Er wird eher, wenn er in Winchester von diesem Waffengang hört, euch an seine Seite rufen und euch der entsprechenden Strafe zuführen, die ein räudiger Dieb und Mörder verdient."

„Große Worte, Dyfeder… wie lautet dein Name… ich muss doch wissen, welchen Kopf ich nach Tenby zurückschicken soll."

„Mein Name, Idwal, ist Godric ap Maredudd, dritter Sohn des Thegn des Königs. Aber achtet lieber darauf, dass nicht eure Mutter den Verlust ihres Sohnes beweinen muss. Und… wie ist es nun… seit ihr nicht Mann genug, euch mir zu stellen und schickt eher eure Bediensteten vor, hinter denen ihr euch verstecken müsst."

Abermals lief das feine Gesicht Prinz Meurig rot an. Er zog sein Schwert… eine wundervolle Waffe… und stellte sich Godric.

„ Lasst ihn mir… für diese Worte soll er durch mich sein Blut schmecken."

Dann stieß er wütend vor und versuchte Godric mit seinem Schwert aufzustechen. Godric lächelte. Er wusste, dass er kaum den Bewaffneten entgehen konnte. Sollten sie auf ihn gleichzeitig einstürmen, konnte er sich diesem Sturm kaum erwehren. Und es würde auch kaum Zeit bleiben, nach Hause zu apparieren. Nein, was Godric brauchte, war Zeit. Denn je länger er die bewaffneten Gwynedder hier an diesem Ort behielt, je wahrscheinlicher war es, dass Helga nach Tenby gelangte… und mit bewaffneten Truppen seines Bruders zurückkehrte. Vielleicht tauchte dieser auch schon in wenigen Minuten auf… doch zunächst musste er sich den wilden und unkoordinierten Angriffen des selbstherrlichen Prinzen Meurig erwidern.

‚Gott sei Dank hat Vater mir eigenhändig Unterricht verordnet.', sagte sich Godric, als er zum dritten Mal den Anstrengungen des Prinzen entging. Schon jetzt wusste Godric, dass der Prinz gegen ihn kaum eine Change hatte. Doch was würde passieren, wenn er ihn tödlich verletzte. Würden dann seine Bediensteten noch immer reglos zuschauen? Godric musste versuchen, an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, ohne dass dies jemand bemerkte. Mit ihm konnte er vielleicht so viel Zeit gewinnen, dass er dann doch apparieren konnte. Wieder versuchte der Prinz Godric zu überwältigen, wieder schlugen die Klingen beider Schwerter gegeneinander… und wieder konnte Godric den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit entgehen.

„ Seit ihr ein Hasenfuss, Godric von Tenby?", lachte Prinz Meurig laut und schwang sein Schwert, um damit in der Luft herumzufuchteln.

„Ein Hasenfuß, Prinz Meurig? Wohl kaum… bisher habe ich keine besondere Heldentat von euch gesehen. Bisher seid ihr nicht in der Lage gewesen, mich auch nur einmal richtig zu stellen. Eure Technik, _Mylord_, ist grauenvoll. Aber, was soll ich von einem gwyneddischen Prinzen auch anderes denken."

Wieder stieß Meurig zu… und wieder konnte Godric den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit abwehren. Die Bediensteten, die zu Anfang ihren Anführer noch mit Zurufen angefeuert hatten, begannen langsam zu verstummen. Auch ihnen war die Leichtigkeit aufgefallen, mit der Godric die Angriff Meurigs abwehrte. Schon hob der eine oder andere seine Waffe, um doch noch ihrem Herrn beizustehen.

‚Denk nach, denk nach… die werden dir kaum noch ein Change lassen, Godric. Wie kommst du an den Zauberstab heran.', überlegte Godric ernsthaft. Aber dazu ließ ihm Meurig nun doch keine Zeit. Wieder prallten die Schwerter aufeinander, wieder und wieder wehrte Godric die Angriffe Meurigs ab. Dann… Godric schien einen Moment lang zu langsam auf einen Angriff Meurigs zu antworten. Schon wollten die gwynedder Soldaten anfangen zu jubeln, denn das Schwert des Prinzen schien den ungeschützten Körper Godric zu berühren. Doch im nächsten Augenblick drehte sich Godric instinktiv weg und rammte dem Prinzen seinen Ellenbogen mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Mehr überrascht von dem Angriff Godrics, als dass er durch den Hieb des Ellenbogens beeinträchtigt wurde, verlor Meurig seinen Halt und stürzte auf seine Knie. Godric wiederum schlug mit dem Schwert zu… und entwaffnete den Prinzen, der in dieser Stellung kaum dem Schlag Godrics etwas erwidern konnte. Das Schwert des Prinzen fiel zu Boden, außerhalb des Prinzen Reichweite. Godric lächelte… er machte einen Schritt auf den Prinzen zu… und wunderte sich plötzlich, dass er sein Schwert kaum heben konnte. Verwundert nahm er wahr, dass der Boden plötzlich ihm immer näher kam und schließlich es um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

„Haltet ein", hörte er schließlich noch eine unbekannte Stimme… von irgendwoher, "ihr werdet ihn nicht töten. Er hat ehrbar gekämpft. Schnallt ihn auf ein Pferd… nun los… wir werden von hier abziehen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dyfed, Herbst 955 n. Chr._

Hermes galoppierte so schnell wie er konnte, obwohl Helga gern bei Godric geblieben wäre.

‚Vielleicht braucht er meine Hilfe?', fragte sie sich, als sie abermals auf dem Sattel des Schlachtrosses durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Aber brauchte er wirklich ihre Hilfe? Würde sie nicht eher ein Hindernis für ihn sein, wenn er die Plünderer stellte?

‚Was hatte er gesagt?'

Noch einmal schossen ihr seine letzten Worte durch den Kopf:

„Gwynedder! Hier… reite so schnell wie du kannst nach Tenby und hole Verstärkung! Halte dich fest, Hermes wird dich nach Tenby führen. Ich werde versuchen, sie aufzuhalten."

Sie aufhalten? Er allein? Helga hatte weit mehr als 20 Bewaffnete gesehen. War dies nicht ein Todesurteil für ihn? Helga musste immer wieder hart schlucken und Tränen verhinderten ihre Sicht. Und diese Tränen kamen nicht nur durch Wind, der ihre Haare nach hinten wehte. Was, wenn er verwundet würde… oder sterben… schon jetzt bereute sie den Ausritt. Natürlich hielt sie Godric für einen fähigen Kämpfer. Oft hatte sie ihm bei seinen Übungen zugesehen, war irgendwie stolz auf ihn. Für sie, das elfjährige Mädchen war Godric ihr großer Held gewesen. Und er war für sie so etwas wie ein großer Bruder geworden, der, wie auch Richard, auf sie aufpasste. Und nun?

Wieder stürmte Hermes einen Hügel hoch, als er schließlich laut wiehernd stehen blieb und… vorn hochstieg. Helga stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und vermochte es nur durch Glück auf dem Pferd sitzen zu bleiben. Dann schaute Helga nach vorn, wobei sie nun halb auf dem Rücken des Pferdes lag.

‚Warum reagiert Hermes so merkwürdig. Warum setzt er seinen Weg nicht fort?', dachte sich Helga.

Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen vom Gesicht und sah einen weiteren Hof. Scheinbar waren hier auch die Plünderer aus Gwynedd durchgezogen, denn auch dieser Hof sah heruntergebrannt aus. Leute lagen neben dem Gehöft. Doch es schien, als würden sich bereits Männer um einige der Verletzten kümmern. Jedenfalls sah sie schwarz gekleidete Menschen, wahrscheinlich Mönche. Bewaffnete waren nicht zu sehen. Frohen Mutes gab sie dem nun leicht widerwilligen Hermes einen Stoß, so dass dieser weiter nach vorn jagte, auf den fremden Hof zu.

‚Die Mönche werden mir sicher helfen können. Vielleicht können sie schneller als ich eine Nachricht nach Tenby schicken', dachte sich Helga.

Wild entschlossen jagte sie ins Tal. Immer noch schien Hermes dem Hof ausweichen zu wollen, immer noch wehrte er sich gegen die Zügel, die Helga in ihren Händen hielt.

„Was hast du?", rief sie ihm zu. Warum wollte er nicht diese Richtung einschlagen? Sicher die Mönche sahen so armselig aus… mit ihren zerschlissenen Kutten. Waren das Kutten?

Dann, ganz langsam kam ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihr auf… ein Gefühl, dass sie bisher noch nie gespürt hatte. Die Luft wurde kälter, Nebel nahm zu, obwohl er gar nicht da sein dürfte. Sie blickte noch einmal hoffnungsvoll auf die Mönche… und stutzte. Irgendwie schienen die Mönche in ihren schwarzen Kutten sehr groß zu sein. Zudem bewegten sie sich sehr merkwürdig… sie schwebten eher, als das sie gingen. Waren das überhaupt Menschen? Die Welt um sie schien immer grauer und trübsinniger zu werden. Und ihre Hoffung erblasste. Selbst Hermes, der noch zuvor sich stark gegen Helga aufgelehnt hatte, schien nun seinen Widerwillen eingestellt zu haben und legte seine Ohren zur Seite. Helga fröstelte es.

‚Was waren dies für Wesen?', sinnierte sie, als noch mehr Kälte sich um sie herum breitmachte.

‚Konnte sie je es nach Tenby schaffen? War dies noch überhaupt möglich? War es nicht längst zu spät? War Godric nicht schon längst tot… und ritt sie nicht hier in Gegend herum, da Hermes scheinbar den Weg verfehlt hatte?'

Immer trübsinnigere Gedanken durchfluteten ihren Kopf.

‚Hatte es überhaupt noch Sinn zu leben? Warum ließ sie sich nicht vom Pferd fallen und gab sich dem Tod hin? Ihre Eltern waren schließlich auch nicht mehr am Leben.'

Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Augen schwer wurden… und konnte noch gerade sehen, wie zwei der Mönche auf sie zuschwebten. Nein, es waren keine Mönche, verbesserte sich Helga… es waren merkwürdig aussehende Wesen. Wie lebende Bettvorhänge. Ihre Hände… Helga schüttelte sich. Sie waren knöchern… lang und irgendwie leblos. Helga hatte Mühe sich auf Hermes festzuhalten, der immer noch versuchte den Wesen auszuweichen. Schließlich hatte Helga keine Kraft mehr und fiel vom Rücken des Pferdes.

‚Jetzt ist alles vorbei… alles… vorbei...'

Helga schloss nur kurz die Augen… sie merkte, wie irgendetwas sich über sie beugte… etwas unwahrscheinlich Kaltes.

Und dann… es war wie ein Wind, der Helga traf, der das Kalte um sie herum wegwehte. Alle Hoffnung, die zuvor verloren gewesen waren, schienen nun wiederzukommen. Hatte sie eine Chance, doch noch nach Tenby zu gelangen?

Helga öffnete die Augen und sah einen mächtigen Raben über ihr kreisen. Aber das war kein wirklicher Rabe… denn er war nicht schwarz, wie ein normaler Rabe, sondern er war blendend weiß. Er schien die Wesen auf Abstand zu halten, ja sie sogar zu verjagen. Was war dies für ein Wesen?

„Nun, da komme ich wohl gerade zur rechten Zeit, Mädchen!", sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Helga stutzte. Noch immer waren ihre Glieder bleischwer und sie konnte sich kaum regen. Noch immer mochte sie fast in Ohnmacht sinken. Dann trat eine Gestalt in ihren Sichtbereich und Helga schluckte schwer.

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich noch gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, sonst hätte dich niemand mehr retten können. Und so hättest du all deine Geheimnisse und Informationen mit dir genommen", sagte Nadal Lynx, beugte sich hinunter und nahm das Mädchen auf seine Arme. Dann trug er sie zu Hermes, band sie auf ihm fest, nahm dessen Zügel und verließ den unwirklichen Ort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Herbst 955 n. Chr._

Richard wachte unwirsch auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte.

‚Wo bin ich?', fragte er sich und schaute sich um. Alles war dunkel… und es war feucht um ihn herum.

‚Ich muss in einem Keller liegen!'

Richard versuchte sich zu drehen, wobei er bemerkte, dass er gefesselt war.

‚Gott sei Dank nur physisch gefesselt. Nicht magisch', sagte sich Richard und spürte die Fesseln, die seine Arme und seine Beine verbanden und sich ins Fleisch schnürten.

‚Aber warum? Wie komme ich hierher?', fragte sich Richard.

Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er hier in diesem Keller lag. Noch einmal versuchte er die vergangenen Tage und Stunden in seinem Kopf zu rekonstruieren. Er war mit dem Gefolge von Owain ap Hywell ohne Probleme bis Winchester gelangt, wo sie sich trennten. Owain, wie auch die anderen walisischen Könige, mit denen der König der Angelsachsen verhandeln wollte, hatte auf diese Verhandlungen gewartet, die allerdings nicht stattfanden, da der König im Sterben lag. Allerdings rief die Königsmutter Eadgifu die Könige zu sich und stellte in Aussicht, dass ihre Streitigkeiten vor dem Witan, der aus Adligen und Geistlichen bestehende, oberste Rat der Angelsachsen, verhandelt wird. Der Witan musste sowieso einberufen werden, um den nächsten König der Angelsachsen, wenn nicht den König über ganz England benennen. Es war klar, dass Owain, wie auch Iago ap Idwal Foel von Gwynedd als auch Morgan Hen aus Glywysing und Gwent bis nach der Königskrönung in Winchester blieben würden, um den neuen König zu huldigen und ihn als ihren Oberherrn anzuerkennen.

Richard hatte dazu keinerlei Ambitionen gehabt zu bleiben und war, kaum in Winchester eingetroffen, weiter in Richtung Glastonbury gezogen. Die Fahrt war zwar auf Grund des Wetters nicht gerade schnell verlaufen, doch schließlich war er hier gestern noch vor dem ersten Schnee eingetroffen.

‚Und damit hat diese Merkwürdigkeit angefangen', sinnierte Richard kopfschüttelnd.

Zunächst hatte ihn Bruder Coelwulf, der Bruder Pförtner kaum eingelassen. Nun, gut, er war rechts spät am Tage angekommen, aber dennoch hatte Richard erwartet in das Kloster aufgenommen zu werden. Sicher, der Bruder Pförtner war erstaunt gewesen wegen Richards Körpergröße, doch schließlich hatte er Richard nach einigen Minuten Verhandlungen eingelassen. Natürlich wusste Richard, dass er erst dem Leiter des Klosters, dem Abt von Glastonbury, vorgestellt werden musste. Dieser entschied, ob Richard bleiben durfte. Doch Richard wusste, dass Dunstan von Glastonbury ein weltoffener Abt war, der seine Interessen seitens alter Texte der Beowulfsage sicher verstand. Leider war Dunstan eben auch der Berater des verstorbenen Königs gewesen und war nach Winchester abgereist. Dennoch… Richard hatte gehofft dem Dekan, einem Bruder namens Gunnar vorgestellt zu werden. Immerhin hatte Richard im Kloster Lichfeld einige Zeit gelebt und gearbeitet, so kannte er das Klosterleben… und kannte damit seinen Tagesablauf.

Als Coelwulf Richard zu Dekan Gunnar bringen wollte, waren sie auf einen anderen Bruder getroffen, der Coelwulf angesprochen hatte.

‚Wie hieß er noch… Bruder… Wilheim oder Wilhelm', dachte sich Richard und rieb sich dabei seinen Kopf. Er fühlte eine doch recht kräftige Beule an seinem Hinterkopf.

Dieser Bruder hatte Coelwulf abgenommen, Richard zu dem Dekan bringen zu wollen.

„Das würdest du tun, Bruder Wilhelm?"

„Natürlich… ich weiß, du hast noch zu arbeiten… und hast noch kaum etwas gegessen. Geht nur, Bruder, ich werde unseren Gast zu Bruder Gunnar bringen."

Dann nickte er Richard freundlich zu und wies ihm den Weg.

„Seit ihr wegen des Kelches oder der anderen Reliquien nach Glastonbury gekommen, Fremder?"

„Richard ist mein Name, Bruder. Richard Eriugena", entgegnete Richard freundlich und folgte dem Bruder Wilhelm.

„Ihr seid ein Ire? Nun, dann herzlich willkommen. Was führt euch ins schöne Glastonbury?"

„Die wunderbare Bibliothek."

„Ach… ihr seid ein Gelehrter. Ja, unsere Bibliothek hat einen wahrhaft wundervollen Ruf. Und seit sie von Bruder Flaewig geführt wird, wird jedes einzelne Exemplar besonders aufbewahrt und katalogisiert", freute sich Bruder Wilhelm.

„Das ist schön… aber ein Gelehrter bin ich nicht. Ich bin Heilprediger. Gelernt habe ich im Kloster Lichfeld unter Bischof Alfgar."

„Lichfeld… ein schönes Kloster. Heilprediger? Nun, dann werdet ihr hier einige interessante Texte und Schriften finden, Richard Eriugena. Und damit meine ich nicht nur ein umfassendes Leechbuch. Auch das „Herbarium of Pseudo-Apuleius" ist in unserer Bibliothek zu finden. Unabhängig vom "Regula Benedicti", unseren Regeln, in denen ihr natürlich auch eine Menge über die Anwendung von Kräutern und die Pflege von Kranken erfahren könnt."

„Ihr wisst wirklich bescheid, Bruder… Aber mich führt nicht mein Beruf ins Kloster… eher eine Berufung. Wenn ihr euch schon so gut in der Bibliothek auskennt, so könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, ob es in der Bibliothek irgendwelche Texte über die Beowulfsage gibt."

Bruder Wilhelm blieb abrupt stehen. Richard wäre fast in ihn hineingerannt und schaute den Mönch verwundert an.

„Beowulfsage… _die_ Beowulfsage?"

„Ehm… ja. Ist etwas mit den Texten?", fragte Richard verwundert nach.

„Nein, nein… es kommt nur selten jemand vorbei, der sich für solche Texte interessiert", meinte der Mönch unsicher, fast verschreckt.

„Oh… ich sagte ja, es ist mehr eine Berufung. Ich suche in den Texten ganz spezielle Passagen, die mit der eigentlichen Beowulfsage gar nichts zu tun hat."

„Ach, wirklich?", sagte Wilhelm. Richard hatte den Eindruck, der Mönch begann noch etwas bleicher auszusehen, als einen Augenblick zuvor.

„Nun… wenn ihr hier die Beowulfsage zu liegen habt… nun dann werde ich mich freuen, wenn ich eure Bibliothek besuchen darf."

Bruder Wilhem lächelte.

„Das wird sicher kein Problem sein. Hier… Richard Eriugena geht es entlang. Bruder Gunnar ist gerade heute im Keller und kontrolliert die Weinvorräte."

Richard war arglos durch die Tür getreten… und hatte dann einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen. Warum hatte Bruder Wilhelm dies getan? Warum hatte der Mönch ihn hierher geschleppt, in dieses Kellerloch? Sicher würde Bruder Coelwulf nachfragen, ob Richard im Kloster verbleiben dürfte. Und sicher würde auch der Dekan des Klosters von Glastonbury von ihm erfahren. Richard zuckte mit den Schultern.

‚Nun, zuerst muss ich mich befreien', sagte sich Richard und versuchte die Schlingen, die seine Beine und Arme zusammenhielten, aufzumachen. Allerdings gelang ihm dies nur unzureichend.

‚Wenn ich doch nur an meinen Zauberstab herankäme', sagte sich Richard.

Aber brauchte er diesen eigentlich? Immerhin stammte er zur Hälfte von einem Hauselfen ab. Und Hauselfen brauchten keinen Zauberstab um Zaubern zu können. Sie waren magische Wesen, die die Magie in sich spürten. Richard schloss die Augen. Schon einmal hatte er versucht, diese magische Kraft, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, ohne Zauberstab einzusetzen. Mit wenig Erfolg. Dennoch… er musste es noch einmal versuchen. Jetzt… Langsam konzentrierte sich Richard… sein Puls beruhigte sich und er versuchte durch eine Art Trance diese magische Kraft in ihm anzusprechen. Als er schließlich die Augen öffnete, waren die Schnüre, die seine Beine und Arme miteinander verbunden hatten, verschwunden.

‚Ein Wunder…!', sagte sich Richard. Doch er wusste, dass dies kein Wunder sein konnte… es war ursprüngliche Hauselfenmagie. Doch anders als die Hauselfen war er weit mehr von dieser Art der Zauberei erschöpft. Sein Kopf dröhnte mehr als zuvor und seine Augen taten ihm weh. Mühsam stand Richard auf und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab.

‚Nun muss ich sehen, wie ich aus diesem Keller komme', sagte sich Richard und schaute sich um.

„**Lumos**."

Von seiner Zauberstabspitze leuchtete nun ein mattes grünes Licht, welches ihm ein wenig mehr Sicht gab. Abermals schaute sich Richard um. Nur mit Mühe konnte er an der Decke eine Falltür erkennen.

‚Sie haben vorgehabt mich hier lebendig zu begraben. Was habe ich diesem Bruder nur angetan. Nur, weil ich die Textstellen lesen wollte? Hatte dieser Bruder etwas mit den Häschern von Helga, mit diesen ‚Wölfen' etwas zu tun? Die, die auch Helgas Eltern getötet hatten?'

Richard schüttelte den Kopf… dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete mit einem lautem ‚**Alohomora**' die Falltür.

‚Der gute Bruder wird staunen, wenn ich vor ihm stehen werde. Er hat nicht gerechnet, dass ich ein Zauberer bin.', sagte sich lächelnd Richard und schwang abermals seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment schwebte Richard dem Ausgang und so seiner Freiheit entgegen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Bibliothek, Herbst 955 n. Chr._

Rowena hielt an und horchte. Seit Dunstan, der Abt von Glastonbury, ihr gesagt hatte, dass irgendjemand Texte in der Bibliothek vernichten wollte, war sie stets auf der Hut. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch ließ sich aufhorchen, jedem noch so netten Bruder, der sie besuchte, brachte sie eine stetiges Misstrauen entgegen, so dass in den letzten Tagen kaum noch jemand sie angesprochen hatte. Sie wusste, dass die Brüder und Schwestern hinter ihrem Rücken anfingen zu tuscheln. Doch das war ihr jetzt egal. Es ging immerhin um die Bibliothek. Und da machte Rowena keine Zugeständnisse.

‚Scheinbar ein unwichtiges Geräusch', sagte sie sich und fuhr fort, die Texte für einige Brüder herauszulegen, die diese noch mit Goldstaub belegen wollten.

‚Wie kann man nur eine solch schöne Arbeit vernichten wollen… nur weil man einige Texte vernichten will.'

Rowena schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie verstand es immer noch nicht, warum man die ganze Bibliothek niederbrennen wollte. Und sie verstand Bruder Flaewig nicht. Als sie ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, rund um die Uhr die Bibliothek zu bewachen, hatte dieser ihren Vorschlag zurückgewiesen. Schon lange hatte Rowena den Verdacht, dass sich Bruder Flaewig aus Glastonbury kaum etwas machte… allenfalls aus seinem Wein. In Jarrow war dies anders gewesen. Hier hatte er sich aufopfernd um die Bibliothek gekümmert… und vor allem um die Nachlässe Beda Venerabilis. Rowena hatte den Verdacht, dass es nicht ganz sein Wille gewesen war, nach Glastonbury zu ziehen. Denn seit er hier war, hatte sich Bruder Flaewigs Lebenswandel entscheidend verändert.

‚Vielleicht kommt er auch mit unserem Abbas nicht klar?', fragte sich Rowena, die im Gegenteil von Bruder Flaewig die Freiheiten, die Dunstan ihr bot, willkommen geheißen hatte. Nicht, dass Dunstan weniger gläubig war, nicht dass in Glastonbury nicht das Wort der Benediktiner galt. Ja, Dunstan war in manchem sogar strenger, als sie je einen Kirchenmann gesehen hatte. Und doch… die Arbeit machte mehr Freude… auch weil sie den Sinn hinter der Arbeit sah. Vielleicht aber auch… weil ihr Abt sehr viel von ihrer Arbeit hielt und sie stets förderte.

Nun… da allein sie und der neue Bruder Sigfrid für vielerlei in der Bibliothek zuständig waren, hatten sie die Wache über die Bibliothek übernommen. Rowena hatte sich sogar ein Nachtlager in der Bibliothek eingerichtet, um auch während der Nacht, in derzeit, in der sie keine Gebete durchführten, in der Bibliothek präsent zu sein.

‚Was ist das?', fragte sie abermals, als sie wiederholt ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Und diesmal… diesmal schien, das Geräusch von außerhalb der Bibliothek keine Täuschung zu sein. Ohne Nachzudenken zog sie ihren Zauberstab unter ihrer Tracht hervor und näherte sich leise dem Geräusch.

„Ist da wer?", fragte sie ins Dunkel hinein.

Sie wartete… scheinbar schien niemand hier zu sein… oder doch? Ein leichtes Keuchen…?

„Bruder Flaewig? Seit ihr es?"

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab noch höher und schritt noch einen Schritt weiter nach vorn… als der Zauberstab ihr schließlich aus Hand geschlagen wurde.

„Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, _HEXE_, nicht wahr?"

Rowena wurde zur Seite gestoßen und fiel gegen ein Geländer. Schmerzverzehrt wollte sie aufstehen, doch jemand anderes hinderte sie daran. Als sie versuchte, denjenigen, der sie festhielt, zu erkennen, erschrak sie. Sein Keuchen… seine Gestalt, seine ganze Bewegung…

„Bruder Flaewig? Ihr seid es?"

„Seit ruhig… Närrin. Ihr hättet nicht hier sein dürfen."

„Aber Bruder Flaewig. Was wollt ihr?"

„Das tun, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Diese teuflische Bibliothek verbrennen. All diese närrischen Werke, die eine Schande sind… die es nicht wert sind, neben den reinen und wirklichen Werken unseres Herrn zu stehen. Jene Werke, die sich mit der Hexerei und Zauberei befassen, jenem Teufelswerk, mit dem ihr euch auch befasst. Wir hätten Jarrow nicht verlassen dürfen, jenen Ort, der von Beda geweiht war. Wir hätten nicht in sein Kloster gehen dürfen, in dieses Klosters dieses Teufelanbeters."

„Aber Bruder Flaewig…wie könnt ihr unseren Abt Dunstan einen Teufelanbeter nennen?"

„Er ist einer… und ihr scheint auch einer zu sein. Ja, Bruder Wilhelm hatte recht, als er mich um Hilfe bat. Er hat euch verführt. Doch vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät für euch. Kommt mit mir… Schwört von diesem Teufelszeug ab, diesem Zauberkram. Tut Buße, wie ihr es in Jarrow tatet, als ihr unschuldig eure teuflischen Fähigkeiten benutztet. Diesen Frevel hättet ihr ausmerzen müssen, schon damals. Hättet von ihnen abschwören müssen. Doch hier hat er euch verleitet, so, wie die anderen, die diesen Frevel in sich tragen. Hat euch ermutigt, das Werk des Teufels weiter zu verbreiten. Nein… ich merke, ihr seid zu sehr von ihm beeinflusst worden. Nun… dann muss ich euch eben auch opfern… im Namen des reinen Gottes… damit der Samen des Teufels für immer aus dieser Welt gebrannt wird."

„Was tut ihr?"

Bruder Flaewig riss Rowena auf die Füße. Nie hätte Rowena gedacht, dass Bruder Flaewig so stark war. Angstvoll sah sie dem betrunkenen Mann ins Auge.

„Ihr seid betrunken, Bruder Flaewig. Ihr seid nicht mehr Herr über eure Sinne!"

„Nein… Weib… mir ist endlich so klar wie nie zuvor. Ich werde euch und all diese Bücher verbrennen… und werde dann in Ruhe in mein Kloster, nach Jarrow, zurückkehren dürfen… dort, wo der heilige Beda mir meinen Platz gewiesen hatte."

Er warf Rowena in die Bibliothek hinein. Schaudernd sah sie, dass ein anderer Bruder bereits Texte auf einen Haufen geworfen und die angezündet hatte. Rowena sprang so schnell wie möglich auf, doch schon wurde die Tür hinter ihr verschlossen und verriegelt. Und im nächsten Moment warf jemand einen Krug mit Öl in den Raum. Mit Grauen konnte Rowena sehen, das sich augenblicklich das Öl entzündete und zu brennen begann. Sie schlug gegen die Tür, doch sie blieb verschlossen.

„Hilfe… so helft mir doch!"

Ein Krachen ließ sie herumfahren. Fast mit Unglauben sah sie, wie ein weiteres Fenster zerbrach und ein kleines Wesen, ein Zwerg oder etwas ähnliches in den Raum sprang.

„**Aquamenti**", rief dieses Wesen und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Flammen. Augenblicklich schossen Wasserfontänen aus dem Zauberstab hervor und erstickte so manche Flamme.

„Helft mir beim Öl… dies lässt sich mit Wasser kaum löschen", rief Richard Rowena zu und brachte sie so aus ihrer Lethargie.

Rowena schaute sich um, nahm die Decken ihres letzten Nachtlagers und schlug mit ihnen auf die Flammen ein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**FluffyBond**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Tja, Salazar ist in einer verflickten Situation… und er weiß es nicht mal. Aber da passiert noch eine ganze Menge. Jetzt habe ich mich erstmal den anderen gewidmet, denn auch bei denen passiert einiges.

Danke für den Logikfehler. Ja, stimmt, eigentlich dürfte er sich nicht setzen können ( ist mir bei der Idee gar nicht gekommen.. am kopf kratzen). Nun ja, vielleicht können Geister ja einzelne Stellen so verdichten, dass sie sich an Pulte stellen ( Binns ) oder auf Stühle setzen können ( Egric). ( versuch einer Erklärung… komme mir schon wie JKR vor, die dann auch irgendwie bestimmte ‚Dinge' erklären muss. gg ). Aber Danke, ist ungemein lieb von dir mich darauf hinzuweisen

Hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

**Nell** : Freue mich, wieder mal etwas von dir zu hören. Vielen Dank für dein Review. Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Auch ich liebe historische Romane, vor allem habe ich einen Faible für das Mittelalter.

Nun, ich hoffe deine Fragen so nach und nach zu beantworten… wobei einige mit Sicherheit bis zum Ende offen bleiben werden. Und diesmal wird die Geschichte länger ( plant so um 60 Kapitel- a drei Abschnitte). Die Namen werde ich immer wieder bringen, vor allem wenn Neue auftauchen.

Ich hoffe, du kannst nun ein wenig mehr an dein Notebook.

Ja, das mit den Kindern, das kenn ich, obwohl ich selbst keine habe. Aber ich habe bzw. hatte einen sehr guten Kontakt zu meinen Neffen ( hatte, weil sie aus dem Alter heraus sind). Vor allem der jetzt 11jährige war ebenso, stets redete er ununterbrochen… wollte alles wissen. Und wenn er mal ruhig war… dann musste man gewarnt sein, da er dann irgendetwas anstellte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen**

**1.) ****Gwynedd**

Nach der Überlieferung des Nennius (frühmittelalterlicher Gelehrter und Geschichtsschreiber) entstand das Königreich Gwynedd im 5. Jahrhundert und wurde von einem britonischen Häuptling namens Cunedag gegründet. Es erstreckte sich rund um den Snowdon (Snowdonia), dem größten Berg in Wales, und schloss die Halbinsel Anglesey ein.

Während der Normannischen Eroberung ab 1066 konnten die walisischen Königreiche größtenteils ihre Unabhängigkeit bewahren. Gwynedd, eine raue Region im Norden von Wales, gelang es in dieser Zeit unter Owain Gwynedd, Llywelyn dem Großen and Llywelyn dem Letzten seine Vormachtstellung auszubauen. Mit der Eroberung von Wales durch Eduard I. im Jahr 1282 verlor Gwynedd seine Eigenständigkeit. In dieser Zeit wurden auch die meisten heute erhaltenen Burgen, wie etwas Conwy, erbaut.

1974 erfolgte in Großbritannien eine Verwaltungsreform, in der Räte auf County-Ebene eingeführt wurden. Da der Zuständigkeitsbereich dieser Verwaltungen nicht zwingend mit den Grenzen der traditionellen Counties übereinstimmte, sprach bezeichnete man diese Gebiet meist als Verwaltungsgrafschaften, administrative counties. In Anlehnung an das alte Königreich nannte man die Verwaltungsgrafschaft im Nordwesten von Wales Gwynedd. Sie bestand aus den Bezirken (Districts) Aberconwy, Arfon, Dwyfor, Meirionnydd und Anglesey.

**2.) ****Die Familie des Idwal Foel**

Die Familie des Idwal Foel ap Anarawd ( auch Idwal der Kahle genannt geb. 916 gest. 942 ) umschloss mehrere Söhne und Vettern. Seine Söhne waren die schon erwähnten Iago ap Idwal Foel , der Idwal auf den Thron folgte , dann Ieuaf ab Idwal, Rhodri ap Idwal und zuletzt, der jüngste Sohn Meurig. Alle Brüder waren zwar Gwynedder, die ihr Land verteidigten, doch gab es zwischen ihnen erhebliche Reibungspunkte. Schließendlich erbte Ieuafs Sohn schließlich den Thron.

**3.) ****Collineo**

Lat. Und heißt** „ich treffe das Ziel". **Mit Hilfe dieses Zaubers kann man Dinge, wie Speere oder Pfeile genau dorthin bringen, wo man sie hinwerfen/-schießen wollte, ohne das Ziel richtig zu sehen.

**4.) Dyded**

Ein Teil des alten Deheubarth… heute Pembrokeshire.

**5.) Witan**

Der aus Adligen und Geistlichen bestehende, oberste Rat der Angelsachsen, der „Rat des Volkes". Seine Aufgabe war es vor allem, einen neuen König zu  
wählen" und ihn auszurufen. Später unter den normannischen Königen entwickelte sich der Witan immer mehr zu einem adligen Beraterkreis, In ihm waren nicht nur persönliche Vertrauensleute des Königs vertreten, sondern wie auch Hoch- als ebenso Landadlige und hohe geistliche Würdenträger, die aufgrund ihrer Macht einen Anspruch auf die Mitgliedschaft besaßen. Die Beratung des Königs durch den witan wurde nicht nur als Pflicht seiner Mitglieder, sondern ebenso als ihr Recht verstanden. Der König war also verpflichtet, den Rat einzuholen. Unter den frühen Normannenkönigen wurden die Parlamente nur jeweilig nach Bedarf einberufen, wenn wichtige Themen zu beraten waren. 1265 wurden erstmals ebenso niedere Ritter und bürgerliche Vertreter von Grafschaften und Städten zu einem Parlament eingeladen. So entstand das House of Commons, das Unterhaus. Im 14. Jahrhundert nahmen Selbstbewusstsein und Macht des Parlaments zu. Die Zahl der Mitglieder nahm zu. Das Parlament verstand sich nicht nur als Beratungs- sondern zunehmend als Kontrollorgan dem König gegenüber. Zudem beanspruchte es die Funktion des obersten Gerichtshofs und vor allem das Recht, Steuern zu bewilligen. Auch die Einberufung war nicht mehr allein vom Willen des Königs abhängig. Die Parlamentsmitglieder konnten zunehmend ebenso auf eigene Initiative zusammentreten. Allerdings wurde das englische Parlament dadurch zunehmend ebenso der Schauplatz von Auseinandersetzungen unter den Adelsgruppen des Landes.

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Ausbilder Eadwigs

**Aelfsiege**

Bischof von Winchester, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Alfgar**

Bichof von Lichfeld

**Beda Venerabilis**

ehemaliger Abt von Jarrow, Heiliger, Verfasser von Bußbüchern

**_Coelwulf_**

Bruder der Abtei Glastonbury, Pförtner

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Freundin von Salazar, Spionin von Dunstan

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

**Eadgifu**

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds, zukünftiger König von England

**Erik Blodox**

( +954), norwegischer König von York

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der "Halb-König" genannt.

**_Flaewig_**

Bibliothekar in Glastonbury

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Gunnar_**

Dekan von Glastonbury

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

10 jährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Herr von Tenby und Gryffindor, Vater Godrics

**Meurig ap Idwal**

Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder von Iago ap Idwal

**Morgan Hen**

König von Glywysing & Gwent

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Owain ap Hywell **

König von Deheubarth

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**Sigfrid**

norwegischer Mönch in Glastonbury

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wilhelm**_

Bruder der Abtei von Glastonbury, Anhänger des schwarzen Eldormannes


	12. Der König ist tot, es lebe der König

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Auf dem erfolgreichen Feldzug des kranken englischen Königs Eadred gegen den norwegischen Königs Yorks Erik Blutaxt wird die Familie von Helga Hufflepuff durch Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall, Solmen Slytherin, getötet. Helga, die nur durch die Hilfe des Heilpredigers und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena entfliehen kann, wird weiter verfolgt durch den Fährtensucher Nadal Lynx, einem Werleoparden, den Solmen ausgesandt hatte. Er soll dem Mädchen das Geheimnis um das sagenumwobene Schwert Hrunting abluchsen. Allerdings wird Nadal durch Godric Gryffindors, einem ehemaligen Schülers Richards, in die Flucht geschlagen, so dass ihnen die Flucht nach Tenby, der Heimburg der Gryffindors, gelingt.

Währenddessen tritt bei Abt Dunstan, den engsten Berater des Königs Eadred, ein neuer Bibliothekar und dessen Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw im Kloster Glastonbury ihre Arbeit an. Während Bruder Flaewig den Entschluss nach Glastonbury zu gehen, bereut, gewinnt Rowena das Vertrauen Dunstans. Dunstan überlässt ihr die Bibliothek, denn er hat weit schwierigere Konflikte zu lösen. So kann er zwar innere Konflikte zwischen den mächtigen angelsächsischen Parteien, doch Dunstan kann nicht verhindern, das eine geheime Zauberergemeinschaft, der Bund der Wölfe, ihre Ziele, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen, durch eine Vergiftung von König Eadred näher kommt. Allerdings scheint der Bund in sich selbst uneins zu sein. Während Aelfsige, Bischof von Winchester, einen unehelichen Sohns Edmund, Eadberth, auf den Thron bringen möchte, möchte Ethelgiva, eine mächtige Konkubine, den Prinzen und möglichen Thronfolger, Eadwig mit ihrer zauberkundigen Tochter Edgiva verheiraten. Solmen, ebenfalls ein Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, steht dabei den anderen beiden Ratsmitgliedern im Weg. Da sein Sohn Salazar, der in Sherbourne unter Bischof Aelfnoth zum Zauberer ausgebildet wird, sich in Cuthburh, einer Zofe Edgivas, verliebt hat, die wiederum Informationen an Dunstan als unbekannte C. weitergibt, soll dieser benutzt werden, Solmen zu schwächen. Doch Solmen weiß um den Komplott und plant dagegen anzugehen.

Im Jahr 955n. Chr. fallen in Tenby gwyneddische Truppen ein. Godric, der mit Helga auf einem Ausritt war, lässt Helga nach Hause reiten, um Hilfe zu holen. Er selbst wirft sich den Plünderer entgegen. Fast kann er einen der Anführer, den Prinzen Meurig ap Idwal, besiegen, doch er wird schließlich überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Helga, die dagegen Hilfe holen soll, gerät in einen Dementorenangriff. Nur durch die Hilfe Nadal Lynx kann Helga ihre Seele behalten… allerdings gerät sie so in die Hände des Werleoparden.

In Glastonbury versuchen inzwischen Männer des vierten Ratsmitglied, dem schwarzen Eldorman, Unterlagen über das Schwert Hrunting zu vernichten. Dazu können sie die unzufriedenen Brüder Wilhelm und Flaewig gewinnen, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen Dunstan misstrauen. Als diese die Bibliothek in Brand setzen wollen, wobei sie dabei Rowena in der Bibliothek einschließen, kann Richard Eriugena dieses gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindern. Er selbst war in die Abtei gekommen, um die Geheimnisse des Schwertes aufzudecken.

**11.Der König ist tot… es lebe der König!**

_Winchester, Saal des Witan, Spätherbst 955 n. Chr._

Von überall her konnte Dunstan zustimmende Rufe, Geklatsche oder gar Gejohle hören. Aelfhere, der Eldorman von Wiltshire, der inmitten des Saales, stand, lächelte in die Menge.

„Und genau auf Grund dieses alten Rechtes… auf dem unsere Gesellschaft baut, MUSS… und ich sage dies so bestimmt… Eadwig der neue König von England werden… ohne wenn oder aber."

Wieder stimmten die Rufer aus der westsächsischen Partei mit Hochrufen in die sehr emotionale Rede Aelfheres ein. Aelfhere grinste die Masse mit einem Raubtierlächeln an, ehe er sich auf seinen Platz begab.

„Gibt es noch irgendwelche Anmerkungen?", hinterfragte Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury, der die Leitung der Witan übernommen hatte.

Dunstan blickte in die Menge der Fürsten … und stoppte, als er Solmen von Slytherin erblickte. Der Eldorman aus Cornwall sah im Gegenzug zu seinen Freunden und Mitstreitern aus der westsächsischen Partei bei weitem nicht so frohgemut aus. Dunstan folgte seinem düsteren Blick und bemerkte dabei, dass Solmen Bischof Aelfsige musterte.

‚Was geht da vor?', fragte sich Dunstan, als auch er Aelfsige anstarrte. Dieser hatte zunächst einen kurzen Konflikt mit Bischof Aelfnoth gehabt, ehe er sich wieder der Witan widmete, weit zerknirschter als zuvor.

‚Gibt es Streit im Bund?', fragte sich Dunstan und suchte abermals Solmen zu beobachten, doch der Herr von Bodmin und Slytherin war verschwunden.

„Ethelstan, Eldorman von Ost-Anglia bittet um das Wort", hörte Dunstan eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Dunstan schaute in die Richtung der ostsächsischen Fürsten und sah, wie sich Ethelstan in die Mitte des Saales bewegte.

„Fürsten… Eldormänner, Thegn, Sheriffs, werte Kirchenfürsten…", begann Ethelstan in seiner so ruhigen Art. Dunstan schüttelte den Kopf. Anders als Aelfhere, der ein Baum von einem Mann war und der durch seinen dunklen Bart und sein wildes Haar weit furchteregender aussah, konnte man Ethelstan eher als römischen Senator vergangener Tage ansehen. Sein Haar war kurz geschnitten, er war bartlos, obwohl viele seiner dänischen Freunde sich kaum von jenem trennen würden, ja ihn nicht einmal kürzen würden. Vielleicht gerade weil er so glatt rasiert war wie ein Jüngling, war sein Unterschied zu den anderen Eldormänner so eklatant. Dunstan konnte verstehen, warum man ihm den Beinamen „Halb-König" verpasst hatte, denn so wie er dort überlegen dastand, konnte er allein mit seinem Aussehen, aber mehr noch mit seiner Stimme die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich binden. Selbst die westsächsischen Fürsten verstummten nun bei seiner Rede.

„…Männer von England. Wie uns der von uns so geachtete Eldorman Aelfhere von Wiltshire darlegte, gilt in England das Recht des Älteren…"

Wieder unterbrach sich Ethelstan und schaute nun auf die fast zur Ruhe gekommene Fürstenschaft.

„… und… er hat recht damit…"

Erstaunte Rufe hallten von überall her. Man hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass Ethelstan den Aussagen Aelfhere widersprechen würde… nur weil es Aelfhere gesagt hatte, der Führer der westsächsischen Partei. Doch Dunstan schaute Ethelstan an… er wusste, dass dieser noch nicht fertig war… und richtig Ethelstan hob seine Stimme an um fortzuführen.

„…ja… er hat recht. Unser von uns allen geliebter König Eadred, möge er in Frieden ruhen, hatte niemanden bestimmt, der seine Nachfolger sein sollte. Vielleicht dachte er, er habe noch Zeit dazu. Aber schließlich war es sein Wunsch, dass ein Sohn seines Bruders Edmund… ein legitimer Sohn… den Thron Englands besetzen sollte. Warum sonst ließ er die Söhne Edmunds entsprechend ausbilden? Nein… jedem hier und außerhalb des Landes ist klar, dass einer der Söhne des Edmunds König von England werden soll, ja muss. Und da das Recht des älteren Sohnes gilt… wird Eadwig neuer König von England…"

Wieder brandeten erstaunte Rufe, ja Jubel auf Grund der doch sehr sachlichen Rede Ethelstan auf. Und dieser Jubel kam von allen Seiten. Aelfhere von Wiltshire lehnte sich entspannter nach hinten.

„…aber…"

Wieder ließ Ethelstan seine Stimme in der Witan erklingen und wieder verstummten die Rufer. Erstaunt schauten sie auf den groß gewachsenen, aber schlanken, Mann aus Ost-Anglia.

„…aber… soll deshalb die Ausbildung seines Bruders Edgar deshalb umsonst gewesen sein? Soll er deshalb sein ganzes Leben sich als Bruder des großen Königs Eadwig fühlen, als ewiger Prinz? Ich denke, nein. Es ist wichtig, dass man einen solchen Prinzen, einen zunächst möglichen Nachfolger eines König Eadwigs, soweit er nicht dann seinen eigenen Nachfolger bestimmt, weit mehr in das Land einbindet, ihm ein Recht gibt, seinem Bruder schließlich beratend zur Seite zu stehen, in der Witan und an seiner Seite. Ihm eine Aufgabe zuteilt, die er für England und für König Eadwig erfüllen kann. Eine Aufgabe, für die er geboren wurde."

„Und was soll das für eine Aufgabe sein?", rief eine unbekannte Stimme, worauf das Gemurmel der Fürsten wieder anhob.

„Ihr fragt, was für eine Aufgabe Prinz Edgar übernehmen könnte… nun ich sage es euch… ich bin der Meinung, er sollte… Eldorman von MERCIEN werden…"

Einen Augenblick schauten die Fürsten Ethelstan verwirrt an. Dann erhob sich wiederum Jubel, vor allen von den Seiten der ostsächsischen Edelmänner. Dunstan lächelte. Es war ein kluger, zwar verwegener, aber deutlich durchdachter Vorschlag. Mit einem Eldorman über das gesamte Gebiet von Mercien war Edgar ein einflussreicher Mann in England… zudem war er direkt mit Teilen des ehemaligen Danelaws beschäftigt. Ein Konflikt der westsächsischen Fürsten mit den einheimischen Dänen war damit ausgeräumt, da niemand von ihnen für Mercien oder Teile von ihnen zuständig waren. Zudem hatten die Thegn jener Gebiete von nun an einen Herrn, der sich schneller um ihre Belange kümmern konnte, als dies ein König konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war Mercien weit weniger wichtig als ein Prinz von Wessex… und somit konnte der zukünftige König Eadwig sich sicher sein, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht den Thron streitig machte… und es etwa zu einem Bürgerkrieg kam.

Immer mehr Jubel brandete auf, die Fürsten standen auf und schon erhoben sich die ersten Rufe:

„Es lebe König Eadwig… es lebe Prinz Edgar, der Eldorman von Mercien…"

Selbst Erzbischof Odo ließ sich nun hingehen und jubelte mit den Massen der Fürsten mit. Dunstan blickte abermals im Saal umher… allein Aelfhere von Wiltshire saß auf seinem Stuhl und schaute noch lange Ethelstan an. Ihm schien dieser gefundene Kompromiss nicht zu behagen… und Dunstan vermutete warum. Aelfhere war vor Geiz und Gier zerfressen. Sein Vater Elfgar war zwar der Großvater des neuen Königs… Aelfhere war somit sein Onkel, da seine verstorbene Schwester Aelfgifu die Mutter von Eadwig und Edgar war…doch er selbst konnte nicht mehr sein, als eben der Eldorman von Wiltshire, ein Mann des Königs. Scheinbar hatte Aelfhere selbst damit gerechnet Teile von Mercien vom König zu erhalten. Nun schien dies verbaut zu sein. Dunstan bemerkte, wie Aelfheres Blick zu Solmen von Slytherin wanderte, der ebenfalls nicht mitjubelte, allerdings seinen Becher zum Gruß erhoben hatte. Schließlich überwand Aelfhere seine Lethargie und erhob ebenfalls seinen Becher.

„Nun… dann soll es so sein", sagte Erzbischof Odo schließlich, als augenblicklicher Leiter des Königswitan.

„Es lebe König Eadwig…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ceredigion, im Lager Ieuaf von Gwynedd, Spätherbst 955 n. Chr._

Mit erheblichen Kopfschmerzen wachte Godric aus seiner Ohnmacht auf.

„Er ist wach", hörte er eine Frauenstimme und kurz danach konnte er eine Gestalt im nahen Kerzenschein sehen, die anscheinend zu der Stimme gehörte.

„Wo… wo bin ich", krächzte Godric, der vor lauter Kopfschmerzen kaum etwas vernünftiges denken, geschweige denn reden konnte. Zudem schien alles um ihn herum in mit einem schwarzen Schleier überzogen zu sein.

„Seid still, hier habt eine riesengroße Beule an eurem Hinterkopf. Ein Wunder, dass ihr diesen Schlag überhaupt überstanden habt", ermahnte ihn die Stimme.

Godric wollte dazu etwas sagen, doch auf Grund der Kopfschmerzen ließ er davon ab.

„Hier trinkt dies. Es wird euren Schmerz lindern."

Jemand hielt ihm einen Becher mit einer lauwarmen Flüssigkeit vor den Mund und begann diese Godric langsam einzuflößen. Nur schwerfällig konnte er die ölige Flüssigkeit schlucken… doch wenig später schienen die Kopfschmerzen nachzulassen.

Auch schien der Raum ein wenig heller zu werden. Schon konnte er die Umrisse des Wesens, welches ihm geholfen hatte, weit deutlicher sehen. Sie saß neben ihm auf einer Feldliege und beobachtete ihn.

‚War es eine Nymphe?', fragte sich Godric verwundert. Sie schien sehr hübsch zu sein…

„Er kommt so langsam zu sich", meinte eine andere weibliche Stimme, die kurz darauf anfing zu kichern.

„Nyllia geht besser… Geht es euch besser?", fragte das erste Mädchen.

Godric wollte nicken, doch dies fiel ihm immer noch sehr schwer.

„Ja… die Kopfschmerzen gehen langsam zurück", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

„Wo bin ich? Und… wer seid ihr?", fragte Godric abermals nach einigen Minuten, als er schließlich die Gestalt, die neben ihm auf seinem Bett saß, immer deutlicher erkannte. Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und verdeckte ihm ein wenig die Sicht, doch er konnte sagen, dass das Mädchen, das neben ihm saß, sehr hübsch war. Während das andere Mädchen im Hintergrund kicherte, lächelte ihm das Mädchen an seiner Seite zu.

„Ihr seid im Lager von Prinz Ieuaf von Gwynedd… und genauer gesagt, im Zelt seines Zaubermeisters Gwefrfawr ap Sywno. Hierhin hat man euch erstmal gebracht, weil man euch halbtot vom Pferd gezogen hat."

„Gwynedd?... oh, ja, ich erinnere mich!", erwiderte Godric und wollte daraufhin seine Hand zum Kopf führen… doch irgendetwas ließ dies nicht zu.

„Wirklich… nun ja, man sagt, ihr seid ein wenig verrückt?"

„Verrückt?"

„Man sagt, ihr hättet ganz allein einen Tross von Soldaten, die unter Prinz Ieuaf und Prinz Meurig standen, angegriffen. Meint ihr nicht, dass ist etwas verrückt. Auch… auch wenn ihr ein Zauberer seid."

Godric versuchte sich angestrengt zu bewegen, doch es fiel ihm deutlich zu schwer. Irgendwie konnte er weder seine Beine, noch seine Arme bewegen. Allein seinen Kopf konnte Godric nach oben und zur Seite bewegen.

„Was… Was habt ihr mit mir angestellt?"

„Ein einfacher Zauber meines Vaters. Er soll euch ruhig stellen… und verhindern, dass ihr euch einfach aus seinem Zelt entfernt", sagte das Mädchen lächelnd.

„Aus dem Zelt eures Vaters… so seid ihr die Tochter…"

„Sehr gut kombiniert, Fremder. Mein Name ist Melangell, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, dem Zauberer aus Gwynedd. Und wie ist euer Name?"

„Godric ap Maredudd. Sohn des Herrn von Tenby… Warum hat man mich festgebunden? Bin ich… ein Gefangener?", sagte Godric und wehrte sich immer noch gegen die Zauberfesseln.

„Ihr könnt solange versuchen, euch winden, wie ihr wollt. Mein Vater ist ein großer Zauberer, wie auch schon dessen Vater und die anderen Vorfahren aus unserer Familie. Einst stammen wir aus einer ehrwürdigen Druidengeneration ab, die schon den Römern Widerstand geleistet hat und den Verfolgungen dieser entkommen sind. Natürlich seid ihr ein Gefangener. Ihr habt Widerstand gegen die Truppen der Gwynedder geleistet… habt Prinz Meurig mit einem Zauber niedergeworfen…ihn so fast getötet und habt euch gegen euren König verschworen."

„Gegen MEINEN König?"

„Natürlich… ihr habt euch gegen König Iago ap Idwal Foel, König von Wales, verschworen"

Godric warf seinen Kopf auf sein Kissen und lachte laut los.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber ihr meint dies doch wirklich nicht ernst, oder? Nach eurem Gesicht zu urteilen anscheinend schon. Also, dann hört mir mal ganz genau zu. Erstens, habe ich Plünderer auf dem Land meines Vaters gestellt… auf dem Land des Herrn von Tenby. Niemand, selbst nicht unser König… darf auf dem Land eines Thegn dessen Untergebene ausplündern und sie anschließend ermorden. Er kann höhere Abgaben verlangen, er kann den Thegn und seine Bedienstete vor einem Gerichtshof anklagen… ja, er mag sie sogar verurteilen, aber nicht einfach so ausplündern. Zudem… euer König ist nicht mein König. Denn einen König von Wales gibt es nicht mehr. Und erst recht niemanden aus dem Hause Gwynedd. Mein König, dem mein Vater den Treueschwur geleistet hat, ist Owain ap Hywel Dda. Und gegen diesen König habe ich weder einen Treuebruch begangen, noch mich verschworen. Und dann noch die Sache mit Prinz Meurig… glaubt ihr wirklich, ich hätte ihn mit einem Zauber niedergeworfen? Oder niederwerfen müssen?"

Melangell schwieg, schaute aber Godric aufmerksam an. Irgendwie wollte sie etwas gegen Godric erwidern wollen, doch ließ sie es schließlich.

„Also bin ich hier zu Unrecht gefangen genommen worden. Nun ja, ich hoffe nur nicht, dass mir etwas passiert. Nicht nur, dass mein Vater dann euch Blutrache schwören wird… und ihr wisst mit Sicherheit, was das heißt… sondern, das das Haus Gwynedd sich gegen die Gesetze und das Ansinnen König Eadred wendet."

„König Eadred ist tot", warf Melangell ein.

„Oh… nun gut, dennoch wird es einen neuen König der Angelsachsen geben… und dieser wird mit Sicherheit von den gleichen Ratgebern beraten werden, die auch schon König Eadred beraten haben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Angelsachsen ihre bisherige Meinung der letzten Jahre gravierend ändern werden."

„Prinz Ieuaf meint, dass dies möglich ist."

„Möglich schon, aber nicht wahrscheinlich. Sollte sich aber der Konflikt weiter ausbreiten… vor allem auf Grund solcher Plünderungen… dann kann ich mir schon feststellen, dass England gegen Gwynedd eingreifen wird", erwiderte Godric.

Einen kurzen Moment sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort… ehe Godric mit einem Seufzen weiterfuhr.

„Ich bin also euer Gefangener."

Melangell lachte.

„Nein, nicht mein Gefangener. Ich bin nichts weiter als eure Pflegerin. Nein, ihr seid der Gefangene von Prinz Ieuaf… und deshalb wäre ich an dieser Stelle nicht unglücklich darüber. Er war es, der euch vor den Soldaten von Prinz Meurig rettete, als diese euch niederschlugen und euch töten wollten. Ihm habt ihr euer Leben zu verdanken."

„Ihr… mögt ihn, nicht wahr?"

Melangell wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und drehte sich von Godric weg.

„Nun, dann muss ich ihm wahrhaftig dankbar sein. Doch im Endeffekt ändert dies natürlich nichts, denn wäre er und sein Bruder nicht in Tenby eingefallen, hätte er mich auch nicht vor Meurigs Truppen retten müssen."

„Habt er ihn wirklich nicht mit einem Zauber belegt?", fragte Melangell nach.

„Meurig… nein… wenn ich dies getan hätte, hätte man mich auch nicht gefangen nehmen können. Nein, Lady Melangell, Meurig ist ein sehr schlechter Schwertkämpfer… und anscheinend auch noch ein schlechterer Verlierer, wenn er überall herumposaunt, er wäre nur durch einen Zauber zu Fall gekommen."

Melangell nickte nur, ehe sie den Becher mit Wasser ausspülte und dann sich aufmachte, aus dem Zelt zu gehen.

„Wo geht ihr hin?"

„Vater und Prinz Ieuaf informieren, dass ihr aufgewacht seid."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Bibliothek, Spätherbst 955 n. Chr._

„Und… schon etwas gefunden?"

Rowena blickte in die Bibliothek hinein, in der Richard einige Texte herausgesucht und diese auf einem langen Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.

„Noch nicht so recht, werte Rowena, noch nicht. Aber Hinweise auf Texte habe ich schon gefunden. Und ich habe natürlich die Beowulfsage gefunden, die einst ein Mönch hier im 7.Jahrhundert verfasst hat. Doch, von mir mal abgesehen, wie geht es ihnen? Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Ja. Mir geht es schon besser!", erwiderte Rowena, betrat den Raum in dem Richard seine Untersuchungen fortführte und setzte sich auf einen niedrigen Stuhl. Noch immer roch es in der Bibliothek nach Rauch, auch wenn alle Fenster weit aufgesperrt worden waren.

„Sind die Hintermänner des Anschlages gefasst? Wie geht es Bruder Flaewig?"

„Nein, sie sind uns leider entkommen. Und mit ihnen Bruder Wilhelm", seufzte Rowena und besah sich dabei ihre leicht geschwärzten Finger. Noch immer sah die junge Nonne arg mitgenommen aus.

„Aber warum? Sie konnten doch nie und nimmer so viel Vorsprung haben. Bruder Flaewig wurde von mir doch auch aufgegriffen!", fragte Richard Rowena erstaunt und schaute dabei von den Texten auf.

„Ja, aber wann… bis ich erst Dekan Gunnar davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich nicht aus Nachlässigkeit gehandelt hatte und durch mich einige wertvolle Texte verbrannt sind, ist viel Zeit vergangen. Als er schließlich mitbekam, dass Bruder Wilhelm fehlte… da schickte er Brüder in die umliegenden Gasthöfe. Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, Dekan Gunnar WOLLTE mir nicht so glauben. Ich glaube… er hat ein Problem mit mir…"

„Meint ihr wirklich? Ich schätze ihn eher ein, dass er ein Problem mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht hat", erwiderte Richard grinsend… vertiefte sich aber wieder in die Texte.

Rowena atmete tief ein, stöhnte und erwiderte kurz: "Oder so."

Sie seufzte.

„Es war jedenfalls ein Glück, dass ihr mir zur Seite standet, als Bruder Wilhelm und Bruder Flaewig die Bibliothek anbrennen wollten. Dafür wollte ich mich bei euch noch einmal bedanken."

Richard lächelte Rowena warm an und nickte.

„Keine Ursache. Es war ja auch mein Anliegen, dass die Texte, die ich suche, nicht mit verbrannt sind. Was sagte Dekan Gunnar denn darüber, dass er nicht über meine Gegenwart informiert wurde?"

„Oh… ich habe es nicht persönlich mitbekommen, wie er Bruder Coelwulf zu sich gerufen hat. Aber nach der Aussage andere Brüder soll die Unterhaltung wohl so laut ausgetragen worden sein, dass man sie auch außerhalb des Raumes wohl sehr gut hören konnte. Nun ja, wie es wohl aussieht, wird Dekan Gunnar unserm Abt vorschlagen, Bruder Coelwulf eine andere Arbeit zuzuteilen. Noch sitzt der arme Bruder in der Pförtnerloge… aber ihm geht es wohl nicht so gut."

Richard lächelte abermals und schaute auf.

„Nun, der Gute konnte eigentlich nicht dafür… war es doch die Vertrautheit zu Wilhelm die ihm zum Verhängnis wurde. Meint ihr, wenn ich mich für ihn bei Abt Dunstan einsetze, dass er seinen Posten behalten würde?"

„Das würde ihr für ihn tun?", fragte Rowena den Halbelfen erstaunt.

„Er war nur ein wenig einfältig. Und er hatte nicht mit der Raffinesse seines Mitbruders gedacht. Einem Bruder, der nicht nur ihn zu einem Fehlverhalten verleitet hat."

„Ihr meint Bruder Wilhelm hätte Bruder Flaewig verleitet?"

Richard nickte, widmete sich dann allerdings wieder den Texten.

„Ich glaube, Bruder Flaewig, hatte auf eine solche Möglichkeit gewartet… er war nie glücklich darüber hierher zu kommen. Ich wusste nie, warum? Oder… ich wollte es vielleicht nicht wahr haben? Erst als er mich in die brennende Bibliothek sperrte, da wurde mir klar, wie fanatisch Bruder Flaewig in Wirklichkeit ist", erwiderte Rowena schließlich.

„Wie habt ihr eigentlich Bruder Flaewig aufgespürt?", fügte sie nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Das war kein Problem", murmelte Richard, der immer noch an die Gegebenheit nachdachte, wie er den stark betrunkenen Bruder in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte. Bruder Flaewig hatte, im Unterschied zu Bruder Wilhelm sich nicht aus dem Staub gemacht, er hatte seinen „Sieg" ein wenig zu heftig gefeiert, "…es steht jedenfalls fest, dass Wilhelm Bruder Flaewig für seine Ziele benutzt hat."

„Ja… wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die Hintermänner wohl, so Abt Dunstan, für einen Zauberer, den alle den schwarzen Eldorman nennen, gearbeitet haben… ich glaube er würde sich wahrscheinlich zu Tode hungern, nur um damit genügend Buße zu erreichen."

„Männer wie diese Hintermänner nutzen solche Fanatiker immer wieder aus, um an ihre Ziele zu kommen… mmh, ich glaube hier ist die erste Stelle, wo Hrunting erwähnt wird."

„Sagtet ihr ‚Hrunting'? Nach was sucht ihr eigentlich, Richard Eriugena?", fragte nun Rowena interessiert nach.

Richard schaute auf, wobei seine Augenbrauen nach oben zeigten.

„Warum wollt' ihr das wissen?", fragte er nach.

„Nun… weil ich weiß, dass auch unser Abt, Dunstan von Glastonbury, nach Hrunting sucht. Irgendetwas scheint den Bund der Wölfe… zu dem wohl dieser Eldorman gehört… mit dem Schwert des Beowulfes anzufangen zu wollen. Dunstan ist noch nicht dahinter gekommen, aber er weiß, dass der Bund deshalb hinter einem dänischen Mädchen her ist, die irgendetwas mit dem Schwert zu tun hat."

„Wisst ihr den Namen des Mädchens zufälligerweise?", fragte Richard nach und versuchte so ahnungslos wie möglich zu klingen.

„Helga… ja… Helga Hufflebaff… oder so ähnlich"

„Woher wisst ihr dies?", fragte Richard jetzt und kniff leicht seine Augen zusammen.

„Nun… Abt Dunstan hat es mir erzählt… warum? Hat euer Besuch etwas mit dem Mädchen zu tun?"

Richard schaute Rowena lange schweigend an, dann begann er wieder leicht zu lächeln.

„Ich glaube euch… Rowena von Ravenclaw. Ich weiß nicht warum… doch ihr seid ehrlich zu mir und so will ich es auch zu euch sein. Ja… mein Besuch hat etwas mit diesem Mädchen zu tun. Ich habe sie im letzten Jahr aufgelesen, als fremde angelsächsische Soldaten ihre Eltern umbrachten. Nur mit Not konnten wir all den Häschern dieses… wie sagtet ihr… Bundes der Wölfe entkommen. Ich brachte sie schließlich bei Freunden unter, die für ihren Schutz sorgen werden und machte mich auf, um die Hintergründe nach dieser Jagd aufzudecken. Und jetzt hoffe ich, die ersten Anhaltspunkte für das Schwert Hrunting gefunden zu haben."

„Wo? In der Beowulfsage selbst?", fragte Rowena nach und lehnte sich nun über den Tisch, um besser in die Unterlagen schauen zu können, die vor Richard auf dem Tisch lagen. Im Unterschied zu Rowena musste der Halbelf auf dem Tisch stehen, um die Unterlagen genaustes studieren zu können.

„Ja… schaut hier steht… besette swinlicum, þæt hine syðþan no, brond ne beadomecas bitan ne meahton. Næs þæt þonne mætost, mægenfultuma, þæt him on ðearfe lah, ðyle Hroðgares; wæs þæm hæftmece, Hrunting nama."

„Ein wundervoller altenglischer Stabreim, nicht wahr!", sagte Rowena.

„Das stimmt… nun…also leicht übersetzt heißt es… _Ein Waffenschmied schuf einen kunstvoll besetzten Helm, dem geschwungene Schwerter nicht schaden konnten_ Und dieses ... Næs þæt þonne mætost, mægenfultuma, þæt him on ðearfe lah… mag vielleicht so heißen… _Der beste Schutz allerdings war das Schwert, das er sich zur Hilfe lieh von Hrodgars Sprecher. Es war ein herrliches Schwert_… oder eher ein Stößer… _welches Hrunting genannt wurde_", fuhr Richard fort.

„Also war Hrunting gar nicht Beowulfes Schwert?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Nein, es war das Schwert des Edelmannes Hunfrid…oder wie hier heißt, Unfried… er lieh nach der Beowulf Sage dem Held das Schwert, damit er damit Grindels Mutter erschlagen konnte", erklärte Richard Rowena.

„Mmh.. meint ihr es hat etwas mit dem Schwert Hrotti zu tun?", fragte ihn Rowena nachdenklich.

„Hrotti?"

„Dieses Schwert stammt aus den Gedichten der älteren Edda, jenen Werken, in denen von Odin und Sigurd berichtet wurde", sagte Rowena langsam, in der Mühe sich noch an alles zu erinnern, was sie damals gelesen hatte.

„Was war dies für eine Geschichte?"

„Nun… die Götter Odin, Loki und Hönir wanderten einst durch das Land des Hreidmars. Als Loki an einem Wasserfall einen Otter sah, warf er einen Stein, der den Otter traf und ihn tötete. Unglücklicherweise war der Otter aber niemand anderes als Hreidmars Sohn Otr. Als Hreidmar sah, dass sein Sohn von den Göttern getötet worden war, verlangte er einen Gegenwert für diesen. Nun schickte Odin Loki los um soviel Gold und Schmuck zu holen, dass der Körper des Otters unter dem Gold und Schmuck nicht mehr zu sehen sein sollte. Loki tat dies, wobei er das Gold dem Zwerg Andwari abluchste, der allerdings einen Ring, den Loki mitnahm, verzauberte, so dass der Träger des Ringes aus Habgier seine Brüder und Angehörigen töten würde. Mit dem Gold des Zwerges wurde nun der Tod des Otr bezahlt, doch Hreidmar wurde seines Reichtums nicht glücklich. Sein Sohn Fafnir, der sich in der Gestalt eines Drachen verzaubern konnte, tötete, als er den Ring an sich nahm, aus Habgier seinen Vater und nahm ihm auch das Schwert Hrotti ab. Erst nach Jahren wurde Fafnir für diesen Mord durch Sigurd bestraft, der den Drachen töten konnte. Wahrscheinlich mittels des Schwertes. Und so gelangt das Schwert Hrotti zu Sigurd."

„Und wie geht die Geschichte weiter?", fragte Richard neugierig. Ihn freute es eine neue Geschichte hören zu können.

„Mmh… lasst mich überlegen… durch den Ring, den Sigurd erhielt, wurde sein Bruder Regin verzaubert, der ihm daraufhin nach dem Leben trachtete, doch Sigurd erschlug auch ihn und aß sein Herz."

„Urrgh… nun gut, Schwester Rowena… bleiben wir beim Schwert… wisst ihr irgendwas weiter über Hrotti… denn ihr habt recht… beide Schwerter können ein und dasselbe sein.", sagte Richard, verzog aber bei dem Gedanken an das Herz noch immer seinen Mund."

„Nein… ich kann mich nicht erinnern… ich glaube Sigurd heiratete dann eine Walküre… oder nein… jedenfalls eine kriegerische Frau… ja, richtig… er schnitt ihr mit Hrotti ihren Panzer auf, ohne sie dabei zu töten. Daraufhin wurde sie seine Frau".

Richard schaute Rowena sehr merkwürdig an, worauf Rowena anfing zu lachen.

„Nun diese Geschichte las ich bei meinem Vater… entschuldigt bitte. Ich hatte nicht vor, unrührige Gedanken zu pflegen", meinte Rowena, nachdem sie ihre Lachtränen aus dem Auge gewischt hatten.

„Das will ich für euch auch hoffen, Lady Rowena. Aber ich bin auch nicht euer Abt", sagte Richard, leicht schmunzelnd, mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Also zusammengefasst, das Schwert Hrotti ging an Sigurd, einem nordischen Helden über. Und taucht irgendwann am dänischen Hofe Hrodgars wieder auf… mmh". Richard rieb sich nachdenklich seinen weißen Bart.

„Was steht weiterhin in der Beowulfsage über das Schwert?", fragte Rowena.

„ þæt wæs an foran, ealdgestreona; ecg wæs iren, atertanum fah, áhyrded heaþoswáte, naéfre hit æt hilde ne swác, manna aéngum, þára þe hit mid mundum bewand, sé ðe gryresíðas, gegán dorste, folcstede fára• næs þæt forma síð , þæt hit ellenweorc, æfnan scolde…"

Richard überlegte kurz, ehe er den Text übersetzte

„Also, _unter all den alten Schätzen war die eiserne Klinge das beste; sie war geätzt durch Schlangen und mit Kampfschweiß gehärtet; Im Kriege versagte sie nie, wenn ein Held mit der Hand das Schwert fasste, dann wenn er den Schreckenspfad auf dem Felde der Ehre zu beschreiten wagte. Nicht zum ersten Male sollte der Stahl seine Stärke erproben_."

„Geätzt durch Schlangen… könnte dies Fafnir sein, der Drache?", fragte Rowena aufgeregt Richard, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Anscheinend war Hrunting ein Drachentöter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Nell** : Hallo Nell, vielen Dank für dein längeres Review. Ich freue mich auch für dich, dass es eine längere Geschichte wird. Zu deinen Fragen… auch ich habe in keinem der Bände von JKR nachlesen können, wie das genau mit der Verwandlung bei Animagi und Werwesen geschieht. Wenn wir die Filme zur Hand nehmen, dann verwandeln sich Animagi mit ihren Kleidern ( siehe Professor McGonagall im ersten Band, als Ron und Harry zu spät in ihren Unterricht kommen). Es scheint mir deshalb so, als würde der Zauber, der hierbei angewandt wurde, die Kleidung mit beeinflussen. Bei Werwesen scheint dies ein wenig anders zu sein. Obwohl ich schon mal in Erklärungen über Lykanthropen oder Theriomorphen gelesen habe, dass die entsprechende Kleidung in Folge chemischer Prozesse ( wüsste gern welche, gg) zu einem Teil des Fells werden, glaube ich eher daran, dass die Kleidung „entledigt" wird. Wie es das Werwesen im Anschluss wieder zu seinen Kleidern allerdings kommt, entzieht sich dabei auch meinen Erklärungen. Bei Nadal ist dies nicht so schwer… da er nur eine schwarze lange Kutte trägt.

Mit dem Frisörspielen kenne ich… machen wohl alle Kinder irgendwann einmal! gg

Hoffe, dass deine Tagesplanung geordneter wird, wenn du den Job kriegst… drücke dir jedenfalls dazu fest die Daumen.

Die „Landshuter Hochzeit" kannte ich bisher noch nicht, aber ich habe natürlich im Internet gleich nachgesehen und fand interessant, was ich dort gefunden habe.

Mit vielen freundlichen Knuddlern

Arnie

**Fluffy**Schön, dass dir das letzte Kapitel wieder gefallen hat. Ich freue mich immer wieder über deine Reviews. Das Kapitel war ja auch ganz schön spannungsgeladen. Hoffentlich gefällt dir das neue auch. Wobei ich immer noch nicht gesagt habe, wie es mit Helga und Salazar weitergeht, aber das kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Jedenfalls wollte ich schon ein wenig darlegen, warum der Bund das Schwert sucht… Zudem langsam verknüpfen sich die Leben der vier miteinander.

Auch dir wünsche ich alles gute und viele Knuddler

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen**

**1.) Bart**

Der Bart scheint in der Zeit des frühen Mittelalters ein Wahrzeichen der Mannbarkeit gewesen zu sein. Zudem wollte man mit Hilfe des Bartes einen Unterschied zu den Römern eingehen, die sich oft den Bart entfernt hatten. Erst mit den Normannen ab 1066 gerät die „Bartmode" in England Vergessenheit, da sich die Normannen allenfalls einen Ansatz eines Bartes leisteten.

**2.) Eldormann von Mercien**

Wie ich schon vorher schon mal berichtet hatte, gab es bis 850, bis zu den großen Wikingereinfällen, eine Heptarchie in England. Eines der Königreiche war Mercien. Es wurde im 6. Jahrhundert von den Angeln nördlich der Themse gegründet und dehnte sich vom späten 6. bis zum frühen 7. Jahrhundert stetig nach Norden und Osten aus. Der Begriff selbst leitet sich ab von der germanischen Bezeichnung für "Grenzgebiet" (vgl. im Deutschen Grenzmark), d.h. die Landschaft wurde nach ihrer Lage zu den angrenzender und im 6. Jahrhundert nach Westen zurückgedrängten britischen Königreichen benannt. Während der Herrschaft des letzten heidnischen Königs Penda wurde es zu einem der einflussreichsten Königreiche der Heptarchie. Durch den Tod Pendas konnte die Christianisierung in Mercien vorangetrieben werden, was dazu führte, dass der Einfluss auf die übrigen Königreiche größer wurde.

Den Höhepunkt seiner Macht hatte Mercien im 8. Jahrhundert, als Ethelred I. von Wessex und Offa von Mercien London eroberten und die Vorherrschaft über alle angelsächsischen Königreiche erlangten. Nach dem Tod Offas sahen sich die Könige von Wessex in die Lage versetzt ihre Unabhängigkeit auszubauen und sich als vorherrschende Macht der Angelsachsen zu etablieren. Ab 858 wurde Mercien zunehmend dänischen Angriffen ausgesetzt und im Jahre 877 wurde es teilweise erobert. Die Eigenständigkeit ging zu Ende, als das Land in einen dänischen und einen vom Königreich Wessex eroberten Teil getrennt wurde.

Mit Edgar wurden erstmal wieder Mercien als Ganzes zusammengezogen und wie Ost-Anglia als Teil Englands angesehen. Ohne groß vorzugreifen, wurde mit Edgar Mercien ähnlich mächtig wie Wessex. Allerdings gab es wegen dieser Einigung zu Gunsten Edgars noch einigen Ärger, doch darauf werde ich in der Geschichte noch genauer eingehen.

**3.) Edda**

Als Edda werden zwei grundverschiedene mittelalterliche, auf Altisländisch verfasste Schriften bezeichnet. Man unterscheidet zwischen der Lieder-Edda (unpräziser auch: Ältere Edda; fälschlicherweise auch Sæmundr-Edda), einer Sammlung von anonymen Götter- und Helden-Liedern, und der Snorra-Edda (oder Prosa-Edda, fälschlich Jüngere Edda), einem hochmittelalterlichen Dichter-Lehrbuch in Prosa. Das heißt natürlich, dass zu Dunstans Zeiten es nur die Teile der Sæmundr-Edda gab. Die ältesten darin enthaltenen Lieder stammen wahrscheinlich aus dem 9. Jahrhundert. Ein noch höheres Alter ist aus sprachgeschichtlichen Gründen (Synkope) ausgeschlossen. Einige der Stoffe waren allerdings schon früher bekannt, wie das Lied von Fafnir. Die Ältere Edda enthält insgesamt 16 Götter- und 24 Heldenlieder. Zu den Heldenlieder gehören auch Sigurdarkviða Fafnisbana fyrsta edha Gripisspá (Das erste Lied von Sigurd dem Fafnistöter oder Gripirs Weissagung), Sigurðarkviða Fafnisbana önnur (Das zweite Lied von Sigurd dem Fafnirstöter) und eben Fafnismál (Das Lied von Fafnir).

Die Heldenlieder der Edda befassen sich mit verschiedenen germanischen Helden, die, mit Ausnahme von u. a. dem Haupthelden Helgi, auf dem europäischen Festland zur Zeit der Völkerwanderung lebten. Die Existenz mancher von ihnen ist geschichtlich nachweisbar; so entspricht zum Beispiel Atli dem Hunnenkönig Attila oder Gunnar Gundahar, dem König der Burgunder. Dies hat größere inhaltliche Überschneidungen mit kontinentalen Heldenliedern zur Folge, etwa mit dem Nibelungenlied. Obwohl der Codex Regius ca. 70 Jahre jünger ist als die älteste bekannte Handschrift des Nibelungenlieds, wird die Version der Edda allgemein als die ursprünglichere Version der Sage angesehen. So sind im deutschen Epos die Bezüge auf die germanische Mytologie, die die Edda prägen, getilgt. Auch die Charaktere werden in der Edda archaischer dargestellt, während im Nibelungenlied ein höfischer Gestus vorherrscht. Die Namen der Charaktere in der Edda sind anders als die vertrauten Namen des Nibelungenlieds: Sîfrid heißt Sigurðr, Hagen Högni, Gunter Gunnar, Krimhild Guðrun. Die Edda ist - anders als das Nibelungenlied - kein durchgängig erzähltes Epos, sondern eine Sammlung von Liedern zur selben Geschichte. Dadurch entstehen inhaltliche Redundanzen. Auch deckt sich die Reihenfolge der Liedzusammenstellung nicht immer mit der Chronologie der Ereignisse. Dennoch sind die Lieder vielerorts miteinander verwoben und gehorchen in ihrer Anordnung einer chronologischen und biographischen Logik.

**4.) Beowulf**

Beim Beowulf handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um das älteste erhaltene Gedicht der angelsächsischen (oder altenglischen) Sprache. Als Entstehungsdatum des Manuskripts wird gewöhnlich das 10. Jahrhundert angenommen, das Gedicht selbst ist jedoch vermutlich älter.

Das Beowulf-Manuskript ist Teil einer größeren Textsammlung, des sogenannten Nowell Codex, der zusammen mit dem Southwick Codex den Band Cotton Vitellius A. XV bildet. Der Nowell Codex enthält daneben noch weitere Texte, unter anderem das nur fragmentarisch erhaltene Gedicht Judith. Der "Beowulf" wurde von zwei verschiedenen Schreibern niedergeschrieben. Der isländische Gelehrte Grímur Jónsson Thorkelin ließ 1787 vom British Museum eine erste Abschrift des Manuskriptes anfertigen und fertigte ca. 1789 selbst eine zweite an. Aufgrund des schlechten Zustands des Originalmanuskripts sind diese Abschriften in der modernen Forschung von großer Bedeutung. Der Entstehungszeitpunkt des Gedichts ist in der Forschung umstritten. Altertümliche Worte im Text lassen eine Entstehung in der ersten Hälfte des 8. Jahrhunderts möglich erscheinen; aber auch etwas spätere Daten (bis hin zur Zeitgleichheit mit der Entstehung des Manuskripts) werden diskutiert. Die Sprache des Gedichts besteht aus West Saxon, sowie Formen von anderen Dialekten des Angelsächsischen. Es gibt allerdings Hinweise, dass das Gedicht ursprünglich in einem Dialekt der Angeln, wahrscheinlich in Merzisch, verfasst wurde.

Das im Wesentlichen fiktionale Gedicht ist in ein historisches Umfeld im Dänemark und Schweden des 5. und 6. Jahrhundert eingebettet, spielt also selbst nicht in England. Insofern wirft es Licht auf einige historische Personen (Hygelac, Offa) und Ereignisse (Schlacht von Finnsburg). Nach England gelangte das Gedicht eventuell durch dänische Auswanderer, wo es in Folge übersetzt oder umgeschrieben wurde. Die Erzählung folgt dem Schicksal des jungen Helden Beowulf vom Volk "Geatas". Die Identität der "Geatas" ist nicht sicher geklärt; es könnte sich um die Gauten, Goten oder auch Jüten handeln. In der Forschung ist aber die Deutung als Gauten allgemein anerkannt. Er fährt mit 14 Gefährten nach Dänemark, um Hrodgar, dem König der Dänen, beizustehen. Dieser wird von Grendel, einem menschenverschlingenden Ungeheuer (eventuell in der Tradition nordischer Trolle), heimgesucht. In zwei Kämpfen besiegt Beowulf zuerst Grendel, und danach seine nach Rache strebende Mutter. Hrodgar zeichnet Beowulf durch die Gabe reicher Gastgeschenke aus. Der zweite Teil des Gedichts spielt viele Jahre später. Der zum König der "Geats" aufgestiegene Beowulf sieht sich einem feuerspeienden Drachen, der seine Lande verwüstet, gegenüber. Wie im ersten Teil versammelt er eine Schar von Gefolgsleuten, und zieht der Gefahr entgegen. Diesmal muss er jedoch seinen Einsatz mit dem Leben bezahlen; von den Gefährten steht ihm nur einer im entscheidenden Moment bei.

Die im Gedicht beschriebene Gesellschaft legt Wert auf Ehre, Mut und Tapferkeit; Kämpfer sind hoch angesehen, und erreichen bedeutende Positionen. Der König, der seine Position als Beschützer des Landes erreicht, erwartet den Kriegsdienst seiner Mannen; selbige werden von ihm für ihren Einsatz mit Waffen, Wertgegenständen und Ländereien belohnt.Daneben sieht sich der Einzelne unter dem Einfluss eines übermächtigen Schicksals ;Beowulf etwa geht in die Auseinandersetzungen mit der Einstellung, dass nicht er selbst, sondern das Schicksal letztendlich den Ausgang entscheiden wird. Das Gedicht vermischt , dadurch dass es wahrscheinlich von einem Mönch niedergeschrieben wurde, nordische mit sehr vielen christlichen Traditionen. Die Personen zeigen alle traditionell germanische und nordische Charaktereigenschaften. Moralische Entscheidungen werden jedoch oft durch eine christliche Sichtweise ergänzt. Auch Grendel wird als Nachkomme des Brudermörders Kain in eine christliche Werteordnung gestellt. Es wird spekuliert, dass Beowulf die christianisierte Form eines traditionell nordischen Stoffes darstelle.

**5.) Stabreim**

Die Alliteration (von lateinisch ad + littera zu + Buchstabe), auch ungenau Stabreim genannt, ist eine literarische Stilfigur, bei der die betonten Stammsilben zweier oder mehrerer aufeinanderfolgender Wörter den gleichen Anfangslaut besitzen.

Während heute der im Hochmittelalter aus der arabischen Dichtung übernommene Endreim den Charakter vieler europäischer Gedichte bestimmt, hatte die Alliteration bei den europäischen Dichtern der Antike und des Frühmittelalters -- in der griechischen und vor allem der germanischen Dichtung -- eine stärkere Bedeutung. Es gibt kein festes Metrum, die Zahl der unbetonten Silben ist frei; man zählt bis zu 14 unbetonte Silben in einem Vers - theoretisch könnte so ein Vers aber auch aus nur vier (allesamt betonten) Silben bestehen.

Die Betonung können nur inhaltlich wichtige Wörter tragen. Deren betonte Silben alliterieren zum Teil, sie "staben". Die dritte betonte Silbe trägt den "Hauptstab" , von ihr ist auszugehen. In der ersten Vershälfte trägt die erste und/oder die zweite betonte Silbe den Nebenstab -- mindestens eine der beiden stabt mit der dritten betonten Silbe. Die vierte betonte Silbe trägt in aller Regel keinen Stab - das ist für die Form etwas entscheidend Wichtiges. Wir haben also drei Möglichkeiten, den Langvers zu staben.

Alle Vokale staben untereinander. Allerdings wird oft argumentiert, sie stabten nur scheinbar; in vielen Varietäten des Deutschen beginnt nämlich kein Wort wirklich mit einem Vokal, in diesem Falle stabt also in Wirklichkeit noch vor dem (scheinbar "am Wortanfang" stehenden) Vokal erklingendene Knacklaut (siehe dort), und dieser stabt wie jeder andere Konsonant auch. Diesen Laut nehmen wir heute nur deshalb nicht bewusst wahr, weil dieser Laut in der lateinischen Sprache fehlte, und es daher auch keinen lateinischen Buchstaben dafür gibt. Dadurch kann er im lateinischen Alphabet, anders als etwa im hebräischen oder arabischen, nicht niedergeschrieben werden.

Der Stabreim lebt aber in festen Fügungen in der heutigen Alltagssprache weiter (z.B.: "Bei Wind und Wetter"; "Haus und Hof" „ Kind und Kegel" aber auch "Katzen würden Whiskas kaufen").

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aelfgifu **

verstorbene Mutter Eadwigs und Edgars, Schwester von Aelfhere

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Ausbilder Eadwigs

_**Aelfnoth**_

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsiege**

Bischof von Winchester, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Coelwulf_**

Bruder der Abtei Glastonbury, Pförtner

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Freundin von Salazar, Spionin von Dunstan

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

_**Eadberth**_

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds, zukünftiger König von England

******Edgar**

Sohn Edmunds, Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, mögliche Königin von England

**Edmund**

König von England, Vater von Eadwig, Edgar und Eadberth, Bruder von König Eadred

**Elfgar**

mütterlicher Großvater von Eadwig und Edgar

**Erik Blutaxt**

( +954), norwegischer König von York

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der "Halb-König" genannt.

**_Flaewig_**

Bibliothekar in Glastonbury

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

sein richtiger Name ist Godric ap Maredudd, Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Gunnar_**

Dekan von Glastonbury

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

10 jährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder des Königs Iago von Gwynedd

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd,

**Meurig ap Idwal **

Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder von Iago ap Idwal

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Nyllia**_

gwyneddische Maid, Freundin von Melangell

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**Owain ap Hywell**

König von Deheubarth

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wilhelm**_

Bruder der Abtei von Glastonbury, Anhänger des schwarzen Eldormannes


	13. Absichten und Pläne

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Sommer des Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Auf dem erfolgreichen Feldzug des englischen Königs Eadred gegen den norwegischen Königs Yorks Erik Blutaxt, wird die Familie von Helga Hufflepuff durch Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall, Solmen Slytherin, getötet. Helga, die zunächst durch die Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena fliehen kann, wird durch den Fährtensucher Nadal Lynx, einem Werleoparden, den Solmen ausgesandt hatte, gestellt. Er soll dem Mädchen das Geheimnis um das sagenumwobene Schwert Hrunting abluchsen. Allerdings wird Nadal durch Godric Gryffindor, einem Schülers Richards, in die Flucht geschlagen, so dass Helga die Flucht nach Tenby gelingt. Währenddessen tritt bei Abt Dunstan, den engsten Berater des Königs Eadred, ein neuer Bibliothekar und dessen Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw im Kloster Glastonbury ihre Arbeit an. Während Bruder Flaewig den Entschluss nach Glastonbury zu gehen, bereut, gewinnt Rowena das Vertrauen Dunstans. Dunstan überlässt ihr die Bibliothek, denn er muss sich um das Wohl Englands kümmern. Dabei kann er nicht verhindern, das die geheime Zauberergemeinschaft, der Bund der Wölfe, ihrem Ziel, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen, durch die Vergiftung von König Eadred näher kommt. Als Nachfolger wird durch die Witan Prinz Eadwig zum neuen König ausgerufen, wobei sein Bruder Edgar Eldorman von Mercien werden soll. Doch diese Wahl führt zu einigem Ärger, denn auch Aelfhere, Führer der Westsächsischen Fürsten und Onkel Eadwigs dürstet es nach diesem Titel. Und auch andere wollen ihre Macht auf den neuen König ausbauen. Während Aelfsiege, Bischof von Winchester, noch immer den unehelichen Sohn Edmunds, Eadberth, auf den Thron bringen möchte, möchte Ethelgiva, eine mächtige Konkubine, Eadwig mit ihrer zauberkundigen Tochter Edgiva verheiraten. Solmen, ebenfalls ein Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, steht dabei den anderen beiden im Weg. Da sein Sohn Salazar, sich in Cuthburh, einer Zofe Edgivas, verliebt hat, die Informationen an Dunstan als unbekannte C. weitergibt, soll dieses benutzt werden, um Solmen zu schwächen. Doch Solmen weiß um den Komplott und plant dagegen anzugehen.

Im Jahr 955n. Chr. eskaliert der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd, als in Tenby gwyneddische Truppen einfallen. Godric, der gerade mit Helga auf einem Ausritt war, lässt sie Hilfe holen. Er selbst wirft sich den Soldaten entgegen. Obwohl er fast den Prinzen Meurig ap Idwal besiegen kann, wird er überwältigt und ins Feldlager der Gwynedder verschleppt, wo er Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr kennen lernt. Helga, die dagegen Hilfe holen sollte, gerät in einen Dementorenangriff. Nur durch die Hilfe Nadals kann Helga ihre Seele behalten und gerät so in die Hände des Werleoparden.

In Glastonbury versuchen inzwischen Männer des schwarzen Eldorman Unterlagen über das Schwert Hrunting zu vernichten. Dazu können sie die Brüder Wilhelm und Flaewig gewinnen, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen Rowena in der Bibliothek einschließen und diese in Brand setzen. Nur mit Mühe kann Richard Eriugena Rowena retten und den Brand verhindern. Während die Attentäter fliehen, beginnt Richard nach den Texten zu suchen und stellt dabei fest, dass es sich bei Hrunting, um ein legendäres Drachentöterschwert des Sigurd handelt.

**12. Absichten und Pläne**

_Winchester, Halle des Königs, Winter 955 n. Chr._

„Mylords!"

Dunstan verneigte sich vor Iago von Gwynedd, Owain von Deheubarth und Morgen von Gwent und ließ die Könige Wales an einem runden Tisch, der dem Tisch Arthurs nachempfunden war, Platz nehmen. Jeder der Könige hatte zwei weitere Berater mitgebracht, die sich hinter den Königen anordneten.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr dem Ruf unseres verstorbenen Königs Eadred gefolgt und nach Winchester gekommen seid, damit jener als euer König über den Konflikt in Wales richten kann. Leider bedurfte es allerdings einiger Zeit, denn nach dem Tod König Eadred, ruhe er in Frieden, der Totenwache und nach seiner Beerdigung, wie schließlich auch nach dem Zusammenkommen des Witan, hatten wir anderes zu tun…aber dennoch, der Witan, hat bezüglich der Frage über das Herrschaftsrecht in Wales entschieden. Wir werden natürlich nach diesen Verhandlungen mit ihnen, Mylords, unseren und… IHREN Souverän schließlich entscheidend beraten. Nach eingehender Behandlung dieses Themas mit dem Erzbischof Odo, den Eldormännern Ethelstan von Ost-Anglia und vor allem auch mit Aelfhere von Wiltshire, der wie bekannt ist, nicht nur der Onkel unseres noch zu krönenden Königs Eadwig, sondern auch dessen Ausbilder ist, sind wir übereingekommen…"

Dunstan machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seinen Blick auf die drei Könige ruhen, die ihn erwartend anschauten.

„… das bezüglich des Titels „König von Wales" englisches Recht gelte… das bedeutet, dieser Titel wird vom englischen König, ihrem Souverän, vergeben."

Die Könige schauten sich ungläubig an.

„Wie ist dies zu verstehen?", fragte Morgen von Gwent nach.

„Nun… als 928 ihr König Hywell Dda ap Cadell, der damalige König von Wales, sich König Aethelstan unterwarf, übernahm in seinem Auftrag der englische König seine Aufgaben… und schützte Wales vor einem Wikingeransturm. Damit wurde König Aethelstan Souverän über Wales."

„Aber mein Vater nannte sich danach immer noch König von Wales", warf Owain ein.

„Weil König Aethelstan ihm diesen Titel ließ… oder besser überließ."

„Was bedeutet das jetzt? Was heißt englisches Recht?", warf Iago von Gwynedd erregt ein.

„Der überlassende Titel des englischen Königs „König von Wales" wird nach englischem Recht vergeben… und vererbt."

„Was?... Das heißt, König Eadwig entscheidet, wer König von Wales ist… oder wird? Und… was heißt vererbt?"

„Vererbt heißt, dass der Titel von Vater an den ältesten Sohn übergeht. Also von Hywell auf Edwin. Dementsprechend ist Edwin ap Hywell der von König Eadred anerkannte König von Wales."

Iago sprang auf und starrte Dunstan wütend an.

„Wie könnt ihr wagen…"

„So wie ich als Sprecher des Rates des Witan von England es wagen darf… und muss, König Iago", entgegnete ihm Dunstan ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich mich einmische… aber nach meinen Informationen ist Edwin ap Hywell tot, oder Owain?", warf Morgen Hen von Gwent ein.

Owain ap Hywell war ruhig sitzen geblieben und hatte nichts weiter gesagt. Nun nickte er.

„Ja… mein Bruder starb bei Llanrwst, als er sein Recht auf den Titel ‚König von Wales' gegen die einfallenden Truppen von Gwynedd zu verteidigen suchte."

„Ihr werdet davon ausgehen können, _Berater_, dass wir Gwynedder keinen Hund aus Deheubarth mehr unseren König nennen werden", schrie Iago mit hochrotem Kopf in die Runde. Kaum hatte Iago dies gesagt, sprangen die beiden Fürsten aus Deheubarth auf und legten ihre Hände an die mitgebrachten Waffen.

„HALTET EIN!"

Dunstan hatte seine Stimme magisch verstärkt, so dass er jedes aufkommende Wortgefecht im Keim überschrie. Kaum hatte Dunstan dies gesagt, starten ihn alle an. Schnell korrigierte er seine Lautstimme stumm mit dem ihm Ärmel versteckten Zauberstab.

„Mylords… ich denke, wir sind hier um einen Kompromiss zu finden… wobei dieser Kompromiss allerdings nach geltendem Recht gefunden werden muss… nun, wir wissen, dass Edwin tot ist… denn ansonsten wäre er statt ihr hier, Owain. Eine Frage noch… hatte Edwin einen Nachfolger für sich bestimmt?"

„Nein… er war zwar verheiratet, aber besaß keine Kinder."

„Und er hat auch euch nicht zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt?"

„Nein… ich bin auf Grund seines Todes automatisch König von Deheubarth geworden."

„Das mag sein… doch nach englischen Recht, hätte über den Titel ‚König von Wales' eine Zusammenkunft aller beteiligten Fürsten, also einer Art Witan, erfolgen müssen, auf der ihr… oder jemand anderes…", er schaute dabei Iago von Gwynedd an, der immer noch giftige Blicke in die Runde warf, "… vorgeschlagen werden würde. Entsprechend dem Vorschlag hätte dann der englische König zugestimmt… oder nicht! Da kein direkter Nachkomme Edwins existiert, der den Anspruch direkt wahrnehmen kann, wird der Witan entscheiden, dem König vorzuschlagen, den Titel im augenblicklichen Zeitpunkt nicht zu vergeben."

Wieder sprang Iago wutentbrannt auf.

„Das soll euer Kompromiss sein? Ich, König Iago von Gwynedd, habe mir in zwei Schlachten das Recht erworben, mich Herrscher von Wales zu nennen."

Dunstan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ihr versteht mich nicht, Iago von Gwynedd…."

Dunstan unterbrach sich, um die letzten Worte auf die anwesenden Könige wirken zu lassen. Dass ein einfacher Abt den König von Gwynedd nicht bei seinem Titel nannte, grenzte an einer Beleidigung.

„… aber nur der König von England kann jemand das Recht überlassen, sich König von Wales zu nennen. Solltet ihr diesem Recht widersprechen, Mylord… so wird euch euer Souverän entscheidend in die Schranken weisen. Ihr könnt es darauf anlegen. Ich bezweifele es allerdings, dass ihr aus der resultierenden kriegerischen Handlung dann noch als Sieger hervorgeht."

Rhodri ap Idwal Foel, der Bruder Iagos, versuchte auf seinen Bruder beruhigend einzuwirken. Nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte er Iago auf seinen Stuhl zurückzwingen. Dunstan schaute die anderen Könige an. Morgan lächelte keck, während Owains Mine versteinert war. Auch die Blicke der beiden anderen Fürsten hinter Owain blieben hart.

„Nun… wenn dies die Meinung des Witan ist, dann möchte ich hiermit den Souverän über Wales bitten, mir Schutz gegenüber Plünderern und einfallende Soldaten eines anderen _Landes_ zu gewähren", antwortete schließlich Owain ap Hywell, "erst vor nicht mal wenigen Tagen wurden Höfe in Tenby, das zu Deheubarth gehört und dessen Herr mein Thegn ist, geplündert, die Bewohner dieser Höfe vertrieben, wenn nicht gar getötet… und sogar sein Sohn verschleppt."

„Wer sagt, dass dies Land nicht zu Gwynedd gehört?", erwiderte Iago gehässig.

Noch ehe Owain etwas sagen konnte, griff abermals Dunstan ein.

„So wie ich weiß, gehört Tenby zu Dyfed … und nicht zu Powy, dass ihr nach eurer Eroberung auch behalten sollt. Der Witan wird sich mit dieser Sache so schnell wie möglich befassen. Allerdings kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dass die Berater des Königs über diesen Waffengang sehr beunruhigt… ja entsetzt sind. Da der Thegn von euch Herr über Tenby war und noch IST, kann es eigentlich nur ein Urteil geben. Ich denke aber, dass die Truppen der gegnerischen Partei nicht wussten, wo sie sich aufhielten und nur auf eine gewisse feindliche Handlung eine Antwort finden mussten. Natürlich wird König Iago von Gwynedd dem entsprechenden Thegn eine entsprechende Abfindung zahlen, um den entsprechenden Schaden zu begleichen. Sollte dies der Fall sein, so wird der Witan über eine Strafe gegen die dort begangene Schuld hinwegsehen und den zukünftigen König mit dieser Sache nicht belasten. Solltet ihr allerdings noch weiteren Schutz benötigen, König Owain von Deheubarth, so wird er euch gegeben."

Wieder blinzelten die Augen Iagos von Gwynedd böse auf, doch nun hatte er sich erstaunlich besser im Griff. Allen war klar, dass der Witan die jetzt im Augenblick vorhandenen Grenzen anerkennen würde. Somit wurde das Königreich Powy, dass hier nicht am Tisch dass, von Gwynedd einverleibt.

„Und was ist mit meinem Sohn", fragte einer der Begleiter Owains und stand auf.

Dunstan schaute den großen breitschultrigen rothaarigen Mann an.

„Mit eurem Sohn?"

„Godric ap Maredudd… er wurde nach meinen Informationen aus Tenby verschleppt… zusammen mit unserem Mündel Helga Hufflepuff…"

Bei Dunstan schlug dieser Name wie ein Blitz ein. Erstaunt schaute er den Berater Owains an.

‚Helga Hufflepuff? Das Mädchen, dass der Bund der Wölfe sucht… das Mädchen, das von C. genannt wurde? Dieses Mädchen ist in Wales?'.

Die Gedanken über Helga beeinträchtigten Dunstans bisher sichere Haltung.

„Ehm… nun… König Iago, ich denke es nur rechtens, wenn der Sohn des Maredudds, zusammen mit dem Mündel, wieder nach Tenby zurückkehren könnte."

Iago kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich denke nicht daran, diesen Jungen zurückzuschicken. Er wird sich für seine Taten verantworten müssen. Immerhin tötete er mehrere meiner Männer…"

„Die im Unrecht waren… nun gut… ich mache euch einen anderen Vorschlag… um weitere kriegerische Maßnahmen von Seiten Gwynedd wie auch Deheubarth zu unterbinden, sollen Geiseln ausgetauscht werden. Da euer Sohn, Owain von Deheubarth, noch zu klein ist, soll der Sohn eures engsten Beraters… der sich im Augenblick im Gewahrsam Gwynedd befindet, als Geisel bei den Gwynedder verbleiben… bis ein König von Wales von König Eadwig bestimmt wurde. Im Gegenzug wird ein Sohn eines eurer Brüder, König Iagos, nach Dyfed gebracht werden, um dort als Geisel zu leben. Selbstverständlich dürfen den Geiseln nichts geschehen. Sollte dies aber der Fall sein, so sieht es der Witan… und dementsprechend König Eadwig als grobe Verletzung der Rechte der entsprechenden Könige an. Und somit ein Vergehen gegen den Souverän, was vergleichbar eines kriegerischen Aktes ist. Allerdings… solltet ihr das Mündel freigeben…"

Iago von Gwynedd schaute hasserfüllt Dunstan an, ehe er ruhig sagte: „Wir haben kein Mündel… kein Mädchen gefunden. Sollte sie nicht tot sein, wird sie sich noch dort befinden, wo unsere Truppen den Aufstand niederschlugen."

Dunstan schaute den König von Gwynedd an… und wusste, dass dieser ihm diesen Auftritt nie vergeben würde.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Gloucestershire, Winter 955 n. Chr._

Helga fror so stark, dass sie auf Hermes mit den Zähnen klapperte. Sie versuchte sich in ihren Mantel so klein wie möglich zu machen, doch dies gelang ihr nur bedingt.

„Können wir nicht eine Rast machen und uns etwas aufwärmen?", fragte sie den Werleoparden an ihrer Seite, der ohne Rast in einem Tempo weiterlief, so dass selbst Hermes auf Dauer seine Schwierigkeiten bekommen konnte. Nadal schaute sie an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wir sind noch nicht da!"

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", fragte Helga erschöpft. Noch immer steckte ihr nicht nur der tagelange Marsch in den Beinen, sondern auch die Begegnung mit den Dementoren.

„Wollt ihr etwas?", fragte Nadal sie im Gegenzug und hielt ihr ein Stück eines Hasen hin, dem der Werleopard den Kopf abgebissen hatte. Helga schüttelte sich. Seit sie die Gefangene dieses Wesen geworden war, hatte sie nichts zu Essen angerührt… insbesondere als sie miterleben durfte, wie Nadal seine „Opfer" fing und sie verspeiste. Noch immer wurde ihr bei diesem Gedanken ungewöhnlich schlecht. Nur das gesüßte Wasser, dass Nadal ihr recht bald nach dem Dementorenangriff gegeben hatte, nahm sie an. Es half ihr ein wenig… allerdings wurde ihr nicht gerade warm dabei.

„Könntest du nicht wenigstens bei mir etwas für Wärme sorgen? Immerhin hast du meinen Zauberstab. Ich friere… und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diejenigen, wer sie auch immer sein mögen, zu denen du mich bringen willst, mich in diesem halberfrorenden Zustand befragen wollen", erwiderte Helga und versuchte sich mit ihren gefesselten Armen noch ein weniger gekrümmter auf den Sattel zu setzen, um dem eisigen Wind zu entgehen.

„Jetzt schneit es auch noch", stöhnte sie, als nur einen kurzen Moment später der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr auf sie herabrieselte.

Nadal schaute noch einmal zur zitternden Helga und grinste. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab… und Helga wurde ein wenig wärmer. Ihre Sachen, die eben noch kalt gewesen waren, hatten nun eine gewisse Wärme angenommen.

„Dies wird allerdings nur eine zeitlang helfen… dann wird es wieder so sein wie zuvor", sagte er, nachdem er kurz stehen geblieben war. Doch nun griff er erneut die Zügel des Pferdes und führte Hermes in einem schnellen Schritt weiter.

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", fragte Helga noch einmal… und wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort.

„Warum konntet ihr mich dorthin, wo ihr hinwollt nicht apparieren?", fragte sie weiterhin, wobei es ihr egal war, ob sie mit den ganzen Fragen, die sie dem Werleoparden gestellt hatte, zur Weisglut gebracht hatte. Dabei hatte Nadal zum Anfang noch ausgiebig Auskunft gegeben, als Helga nach den Dementoren nachgefragt hatte.

„Sie sind magische Wesen, die sich brütender Weise fortpflanzen."

„Wie Hühner?"

Nadal hatte laut gelacht, ehe er weiter erzählt hatte.

„Nun ja, ich möchte einen Dementor nicht gerade mit einem Huhn vergleichen… sie ernähren sich nämlich von den glücklichen Gefühlen ihrer Opfer… und von deren Seelen."

„Von deren Seelen?". Helga starrte ihn an, oder besser gesagt, seinen Rücken, denn Nadal war während ihres Gespräches stets weitergelaufen, ohne sich dabei umzuschauen.

„Ja… zumeist folgen sie einem Krieg oder einer Krankheit, einer Seuche. Sie sind meist dort, wo Menschen sind, die schwach sind… Todkranke, Verletzte und Gebrechliche… und diesen nehmen sie dann noch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung. An ihre Seelen ist leichter heran zu kommen; sie sind zu geschwächt, um sich gegen den Todeskuss wehren zu können."

„Den Todeskuss?", hatte Helga Nadal sich schüttelnd gefragt.

„Ja, so nennt man es, wenn ein Dementor einem Menschen die Seele aussaugt", hatte Nadal erwidert.

Jetzt nach Stunden schauderte es Helga immer noch, wenn sie an dieses Gespräch dachte… und daran, dass sie fast das Opfer eines solchen Todeskusses geworden war.

„Aber warum sind die Menschen nicht weggelaufen?"

„Bist du es?", hatte Nadal sie gefragt, worauf Helga mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatte. "Siehst du! Zudem können nur magisch begabte Wesen Dementoren überhaupt sehen. Nur sie sind in der Lage sich mittels Okklumentik und Patronuszauber halbwegs gegen diese Wesen zur Wehr zu setzen… Eigentlich dachte ich, da du deinen Geist in so vortrefflicher Art zu verschließen vermagst… in einer solchen Art, wie ich es bei niemand anderes je erlebt habe… dass du deine Gefühle auch gegenüber den Dementoren verschließen kannst. So, dass sie dich nicht hätten spüren können… aber dies ist scheinbar nicht der Fall. Nun, ja… so war es nur gut, dass ich dich die letzten zwei Monate beobachtet habe und auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet habe, dich abzufangen."

„Ihr hattet mich beobachtet?", hatte Helga überrascht nachgefragt.

„Ich sagte deinem kleinen Halbelfenfreund schon damals, dass mir ein Opfer kaum entkommt. Und das eine Jagd mehr als ein Jahr dauern kann. Als ich von meinen Auftraggebern eine zweite Chance bekam…", Nadal hatte laut geschluckt, ehe er weiter gesprochen hatte,"… nahm ich mir mehr Zeit. Ich war bei der ersten Möglichkeit vielleicht ein wenig leichtsinnig gewesen. Hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr in so kurzer Zeit so mächtige Verbündete erwerben würdet. Was eigentlich die Jagd noch interessanter machte… wäre nicht der Misserfolg nicht so…"

Nadal hatte sich selbst unterbrochen und schwieg kurz.

„Nun ja, ihr werdet meinen Auftraggeber selbst kennen lernen. Ich habe mich jedenfalls entschlossen, dass dies mein letzter Auftrag in England sein wird. Das Wetter ist lausig und auch meine Arbeit wird nicht so geschätzt… ich denke, ich werde in mein Heimatland zurückkehren… oder nach Italien gehen… mal sehen. Vielleicht werde ich für den neuen Papst arbeiten, nachdem dieser Agapitus II das Zeitliche gesegnet hat… hihi… schön formuliert…"

„Ihr wusstet also, wo ich war?", hatte Helga noch einmal nachgefragt.

„Es war zunächst schwierig gewesen, die Spur von euch wieder aufzunehmen. Doch ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht… oder besser euer Freund. Wäre er in Tenby geblieben, wäre er nicht mit auf diesen Feldzug gegen die Gwynedder als Feldscherer mitgegangen… hätte er nicht versucht, das Leben von König Edwin ap Hywel zu retten, wäret ihr noch nicht in meiner Gewalt. Aber solche Sachen sprechen sich herum… ich wusste, dass dieser Animagus ein Waliser war und als ich schließlich von dem Halbelfen hörte, brauchte ich mich nur noch auf die Gebiete der Dyfeder zu beschränken. Mit etwas Druck und Schläue bekam ich dann heraus, wo er sich aufhielt. Der Rest war Beobachtung. Mir war klar, dass die Familie magisch begabt, ja äußerst mächtig ist. Also wartete ich auf eine Chance… wie sie sich nun bot. Gut, dass ich dann so schnell zur Stelle war und meinen Patronus, dem Raben, einsetzen konnte… ich weiß nicht, wie mein Auftraggeber reagiert hätte, wäre ich zu spät gekommen…"

Helga hatte nun geschwiegen… und auch Nadal hatte nichts mehr hinzugefügt.

„Du wirst schon sehen, wo ich dich hinbringe. Es ist nicht mehr weit. Ist für mich eine kleine Rückversicherung. Sollte ich diese bekommen, werde ich dich und mich nach Bodmin apparieren."

„Bodmin? Wo liegt das?"

„Tief im Süden Englands. Eigentlich eine Gegend, die etwas wärmer… und somit angenehmer ist als DIES hier. Aber nur eigentlich… wären da nicht die Sümpfe… und all dies Gesocks um den Sitz meines Auftragsgebers."

Helga sah wie es den Werleoparden in seiner schwarzen Kutte schüttelte, was sie nicht gerade erfreute.

‚Wenn dieses Wesen schon so angewidert ist… so angstvoll von den Sümpfen spricht… wie mag es dann erst für einen normalen Menschen dort sein?', fragte sich Helga.

Der Werleopard führte Hermes abermals einen kleinen Hügel hinauf, ehe plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Was ist?"

„Wir sind da!", erwiderte er

„Wo?" Helga schaute… und erblickte im leichten Schneeschauer einen kleinen Wald… von dem ein merkwürdiges Leuchten ausging.

„Hier bekomme ich meine Rückversicherung!", sagte Nadal, wobei er sich zu ersten Mal richtig umdrehte und Helga mit einem Lächeln ansah. Seine großen Reiszähne blitzen trotz des schlechten Wetters.

„Aber wo sind wir?"

„Bei der Hexe Oilell… der Gwrach-y-rhibin, der mystischen Königin der Sabberhexen"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Sherbourne, Kellerräume, Winter 955 n. Chr._

„Und… hast du weiter mit deinen Zaubertränken herumexperimentiert?"

Cuthburh strich Salazar eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie liebte diesen Anblick, sein markantes Gesicht, seine fast schon aristokratische Nase, seine tiefschwarzen Augen, die auf der einen Seite gefährlich glitzern konnten… und doch bei ihr sehr viel Wärme aussandten. Sein so wundervolles Lächeln, das eine Reihe markeloser Zähne offenbarte, erregte sie stets. Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser gutaussehende junge Mann Solmens Sohn sein sollte. Der Sohn von jenem Mann, der einst ihre Mutter… sie mochte daran gar nicht denken. Sie mochte auch nicht an ihre Arbeit und an die Mutter von Edgiva, Ethelgiva denken. An jene hochmütige Hexe, die sich „hochgeschlafen" hatte… die aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen kam und sich nun anschickte, eine der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten am Hofe Eadwig zu werden. Cuthburh hatte Dunstan gewarnt… und doch war diese Warnung wohl zu spät gekommen, denn Edgiva hatte den zukünftigen König Eadwig nicht vergessen… ja nicht vergessen können. Und Eadwig wohl Edgiva auch nicht.

Sie hasste diese Gedanken, wie sie auch Ethelgiva hasste… hasste, weil sie Cuthburh jeden Tag aufzeigte, dass nicht sie, die einst reinblütige Cuthburh aus einer edlen Familie am Hofe das Sagen hatte, sondern sie, Ethelgiva, von der niemand genau wusste, woher sie wirklich herkam. Jedenfalls aus keiner hohen Familie.

„Ja, habe ich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob der Trank wirklich zu etwas zu gebrauchen ist", meinte Salazar und schaute dabei auf Cuthburh hoch, die weiterhin mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt war. Er liebte es hier zu liegen… und wenn es auch noch der sanfte und warme Schoß eines so wundervollen Geschöpfes war, dann mochte er diesen Ort noch umso lieber.

„Willst du ihn mir zeigen?", fragte Cuthburh weich und stellte schließlich ihr Werk ein, nachdem sie die Strähnen schließlich gebändigt hatte und sein Gesicht von ihnen befreit hatte. Sanft beugte sich hinab und küsste Salazar flüchtig auf die Stirn.

„Willst du ihn wirklich sehen… er ist noch nicht fertig?"

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja bei der Arbeit helfen?"

„Meinst du wirklich? Ich denke, du bist mit dem Mischen von Zaubertränken nicht so gut? Aber natürlich kannst du mir helfen…"

Salazar richtete sich auf und gab dann Cuthburh die Hand, um sie hochzuziehen. Als sie sich richtig aufgerichtet hatte, nahm Salazar sie plötzlich in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Wofür war dieser?", fragte Cuthburh lächelnd, als sie sich schließlich trennten und schaute Salazar neugierig an.

„Och… dafür das du einfach da bist", erwiderte Salazar, worauf Cuthburh kicherte. Als Salazar sie abermals küssen wollte, brach sie diesen aber recht schnell ab.

„Wolltest du mir nicht die neusten Experimente zeigen?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Na… wenn du willst?", sagte Salazar ein wenig enttäuscht, ließ Cuthburh aber los, damit sie die Treppen des kleinen Turmes hinablaufen konnten, auf dem sie sich vergnügt hatten.

Sie kamen recht bald in jenem Keller an, in dem Salazar seine verbotenen Tränke braute… und versuchte neue zu erfinden. Schließlich blieb Salazar vor einer Wand stehen, die genauso aussah, wie die Wände, an denen sie schon vorbeigelaufen waren. Salazar hob seinen Zauberstab und schlug gegen sie.

„**Ostium apparet**."

„Willst du Einlass… so wähle deine Worte", hörte man eine Stimme sagen, die aus dem Nichts erschien.

„_Lasst mich ein, den Sohn der Schlange_", zischte Salazar auf Parsel… und schon begann eine Tür wie aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen, die langsam aufschlug und einen kleinen Raum offenbarte, in dem mehrere Tische standen an deren Enden sich jeweils ein Kessel befand. Viele dieser Kessel waren schon alt und verbeult… und doch brodelte es in einigen von ihnen. In manch einem waren klare Flüssigkeiten zu sehen, während in anderen die ganze Farbpalette sich an den Rändern spiegelte. Salazar steuerte nach hinten, wo auf einem kleineren Feuerplatz ein kleiner Kessel stand, an dem Salazar vor kurzem noch gearbeitet hatte.

„Und … was probierst du aus?"

„Nun, ich suche ein Gegengift für einer meiner Schlangen. Sie kann einen nicht so beißen wie andere… hat aber ebenfalls sehr giftige Zähne. Ich habe schon mit einigen Dingen herumexperimentiert und bin jetzt darauf gekommen, es eventuell mit der Haut dieser Schlange zu versuchen. Dazu habe ich noch etwas Knöterich genommen, da das Gift der Schlange anscheinend die Nieren angreift. Schließlich eine Prise eines Zweihorns. Und.. als besondere Zutat habe ich noch etwas Sophienkraut hinzugefügt."

„Sophienkraut?"

„Das Sophienkraut wird gern als Heilpflanze verwendet, da dieser Pflanze eine Beschleunigung der Heilung und Vernarbung von Wunden nachgesagt wird. Ich habe es letzten Freitagnacht gezupft."

„Warum nachts?"

„Weil es für mich am sichersten war, das mich dabei keiner sieht… leider hat der Trank bisher noch nicht die Wirkung gehabt. Das Gift der Schlange wirkt noch immer tödlich."

„Und was ist das hier…?"

Cuthburh zeigte auf eine kleine Flasche, die ganz in der Nähe stand. Sie nahm die Flasche auf und schaute gegen das Fackellicht, um zu erkennen, um was es sich hierbei handelte.

„Ein Extrakt eines anderen Zaubertrankes. Ein Sud von Fliegen und Blutegeln…"

„Igitt…", sagte Cuthburh und verzog ihren Mund, wobei sie die Flasche ungläubig anstarrte. Mit ausgestreckter Hand ließ sie das Fläschchen auf den Tisch sinken und drehte sich weg, wobei sie leicht gegen den Tisch stieß.

„Was machst du?", rief Salazar erschrocken, als sie ein wenig das Gleichgewicht verlor und griff noch rechtzeitig zu, ehe Cuthburh ohnmächtig auf den Kellerboden sank. In seiner Hektik stieß er ebenfalls gegen den Tisch und riss dabei die Hälfte der auf ihm stehenden Gefäße herunter. Nur mit Grauen konnte er noch sehen, wie das Fläschchen des Extraktes in seinen Kessel verschwand.

„Was… was ist passiert?", fragte Cuthburh Salazar, als sie schließlich wieder zu sich kam.

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Ich glaube, es war keine so gute Idee hier herunter zu kommen…", sagte Salazar und lächelte Cuthburh an, "leider ist der Trank nun auch noch hinüber."

„Warum?"

„Das Fläschchen mit dem Extrakt ist in den Kessel gefallen. Ich denke mir der ganze Sud wird sich jetzt mit dem anderen Zaubertrank verbunden haben. Jedenfalls sieht der Trank jetzt aus wie ein dicker, dunkler, träge blubbernder Schlamm."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich…"

„Nein, Cuthburh, es ist gut. Ich hätte dich nicht herunterbringen sollen. Die Luft ist hier nicht gut… und wenn man es nicht gewöhnt ist…"

„Nun vielleicht kannst du diesen ‚Vielschlammtrank' noch irgendwie benutzen", sagte Cuthburh und beugte sich über diesen.

„Komm dort lieber weg… sonst wird dir gleich wieder schlecht", sagte Salazar und brachte seine Freundin aus dem Kellerverlies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_Winchester, Räume des Bischofs von Winchester, Winter 955 n. Chr._

„Habt ihr das Pulver?"

Der Mann in dem dunklen Mantel nickte und übergab Bischof Aelfsige ein kleines Kästchen.

„Und es ist genügend darin, damit die Person letztendlich verstirbt?"

Wieder nickte der Mann.

„Für die üblichen Ohnmachtsanfälle setzt ihr dem Essen wieder ein oder zwei Prisen des Pulver bei… wollt ihr aber, dass die Person verstirbt, dann benutzt ihr das ganze Pulver. Doch denkt daran, die Person lebt noch rund eine Stunde, ehe sie schließlich in Ohnmacht fällt und zu Tode kommt."

„Oh… wunderbar. So in etwa habe ich es mir gedacht. Gut… hier eurer Entlohn. Auf euch Herbaristen ist doch immer wieder Verlass."

Bischof Aelfsige nahm ein kleines Beutelchen unter seiner Kleidung heraus und reichte sie dem Mann. Der schaute kurz hinein, um dann ein weiteres Mal zu nicken.

„Und denkt daran, ich habe mit euch keinerlei Kontakt gehabt, geschweige denn dieses Pulver von euch erhalten. Sollte man euch verhören, dann werdet ihr leugnen mit mich zu kennen. Es sei denn… ihr wollt in der Hölle schmoren", erwiderte Bischof Aelfsige kühl.

„Nein, Bischof, ich bin nicht dumm. Ich werde schon morgen nach London reisen… und für ein halbes Jahr dort bleiben. So wird man mich nicht verdächtigen, euch dieses Pulver beschafft zu haben."

„Sehr gut, Mann, sehr gut. Nun dann habt wohl… vielleicht kommen wir ja später noch einmal ins Geschäft."

Der Mann grinste, nickte, drehte sich rasch um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Meint ihr, wir bekommen es noch mal hin, dass diese Cuthburh dieses Pulver zu sich nimmt?", fragte eine weitere Person in dem Zimmer, die nun aus dem Schatten ins Licht trat.

„Aber sicher Aelfnoth, aber sicher. Ich denke, dass sie recht bald wieder Salazar besuchen wird… und dann werdet ihr wieder ihren Wein mit etwas von dem Pulverchen vermischen. Der junge Slytherin soll ruhig noch einmal mitbekommen, wie sein Herzelein ohnmächtig in seinen Schoß fällt. So wird er nach der Krönung des Königs, wenn wir ihm den Brief zustellen, voller Angst zu der vergifteten Cuthburh eilen… und somit am Ort sein, wenn der König von unserem Mann getötet wird. Und somit können wir ihm und dieser Zofe die Tat in die Schuhe schieben… und wenn sie dann erst die Unterlagen finden, in denen klar und deutlich der Komplott Solmens mit Dunstan dargestellt ist… wird nicht nur unser lieber Berater und Abt sich wieder im Kerker des neuen Königs wieder finden. Und Ethelgiva… die gute verliert nicht nur ihre Zofe… sondern auch ihren König. Sie wird natürlich abtreten und ins Kloster gehen. Eine wunderbare Lösung, die uns den Weg frei macht, sowohl im Rat, als auch im Witan. Schließlich, wenn dann auch Edgar beseitigt wird, steht unserem Eadberth niemand mehr im Weg."

Bischof Aelfsige begann laut zu lachen… worauf Bischof Aelfnoth ebenfalls nervös mitlachte.

„Nun kommt, Aelfnoth, seit kein Angsthase. Alles geht seinen Weg. Erstens ist unser Mann ein Könner auf seinem Gebiet. Er ist still und leise… und es wird für ihn kein Problem sein, den König zu töten. Und zweitens… niemand ahnt, vor allem nicht Solmen, dass er bald einen sehr zweideutigen Brief an Dunstan schicken wird, der natürlich abgefangen wird. Alles wird seinen Weg gehen… und schon bald wird England wieder um einen König trauern müssen."

„Ich hoffe dies wird es!"

„Oh, ja, es wird, lieber Aelfnoth, es wird!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**Fluffy**Danke für dein Review. Es ist schön zu hören, dass die Protagonisten dir so langsam ans Herz gewachsen sind und du, wenn du von ihnen hörst oder liest an meine Geschichte denkst. Mein Sinn war es ja auch, zu hinterfragen, warum sie dies oder das getan und wie sie in jener Zeit gelebt haben. Nun ich hoffe, du hast etwas mehr wieder über die anderen erfahren, wobei im Augenblick ja alle vier unterschiedliche Handlungsstreifen haben. Aber das wird sich bald wieder ändern, denn bald werden die einzelnen Handlungsstreifen wieder miteinander verwoben. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir.

**Nell**Auch an dich ein Dank für dein Review. Wo ich immer die Hintergründe für meine Geschichte herhole. Nun… ich bin der Meinung, wenn man eine Geschichte wie diese schreibt, kann man sie nicht einfach in einem ‚Vergleichsuniversum' erzählen. Sie muss an geschichtlichen Daten fussen, muss sich an geschichtlichen Bedingungen halten. Und die habe ich langsam aber sicher mittels Internet und Büchern zu Rate gezogen. Sicher ist es manchmal nicht einfach, vor allem wenn man an Originalliteratur herankommen will. Vieles ist allerdings in den angelsächsischen Chroniken oder in den Annalen Cambrias verzeichnet. Allerdings weicht meine Geschichte natürlich etwas von der Wirklichkeit ab, aber ich versuche sie so nah wie möglich mit den Geschehnissen der damaligen Zeit zu verknüpfen.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass in Landshut alle vier Jahre ein Ausnahmezustand herrscht. Zum einen wahrscheinlich eine wundervolle Veranstaltung, die aber zum anderen oft einen auch nerven kann. ( Wenn in der Stadt alles zusammenbricht). Dennoch , ich weiß jetzt, was ich mir in den nächsten vier Jahren mal antun werde.

Hoffe, du bekommst den Job nicht nur als Urlaubsvertretung.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

**Gwent**

Gwent ist ein Gebiet im Südosten von Wales, in den Welsch Marches. Es grenzt an den Wye-Fluss, der schon immer die Grenze zwischen England und Wales markierte. Anders als die anderen Bereiche Wales, war Gwent von den Römern erobert worden und galt als Bastion gegen den Osten und Norden Wales. Nach dem Rückzug der Römer verblasste die Wichtigkeit des Gebietes. Nachdem die Normannen 1066 England eroberten, teilten sie Gwent, wobei die westlichen Bereiche in England eingegliedert wurden. Heute ist Gwent in folgende Distrikte zerteilt: Blaenau Gwent, Islwyn, Monmouth, Newport and Torfaen.

**Gwrach-y-rhibin**

Dies ist der Begriff, der man im walisischen dieser Person gegeben hat. Angeblich soll es ein dämonischer Geist sein, den man im Volksmund auch Sabberhexe nennt. Er erscheint als alte hässliche Frau mit Hakennase, Buckel und langen Klauenfingern. Die Arme haben zuweilen Flügel und die Stimme des Geistes ist ein Omen, dass den nahen Tod verkündet. Bei JKR sind Sabberhexen oder „Hags" als "böse" Hexen bekannt: Die extrem hässlichen und widerlichen alten Weiber sehen furchterregend mit ihrem fiesen mal runzeligen, mal blauen Gesicht aus und verspeisen gern Kinder. So beobachtet Harry eine Sabberhexe, die an einem Tisch im Tropfenden Kessel gerade rohe Leber in sich hineinschlingt. Vom Zaubereiministerium werden Sabberhexen seit Jahrhunderten schon den Zauberwesen (im Original: Beings) zugeordnet. Die Entscheidung, sie als mitspracheberechtigt anzuerkennen, ist jedoch umstritten. Insbesondere Zentauren verwahren sich empört dagegen, mit derartigen Geschöpfen gleichgestellt zu werden.

Der Name Oilell stammt aus dem keltischen und bedeutet mystische Königin.

**Ostium apparet**

Die Tür erscheint

**Vielsafttrank**

Der Vielsafttrank, laut JKR, ist ein sehr mächtiger Zaubertrank, der diejenige Person, die ihn trinkt, für eine Stunde in eine andere Person seiner Wahl verwandelt. Zum Brauen des Trankes braucht es folgende Zutaten: Florfliegen (21 Tage lang geschmort), Blutegel, bei Vollmond gezupftes Flussgras, Knöterich, gemahlenes Horn eines Zweihorns, klein geschnittene Haut einer Baumschlange und schlussendlich ein Stück derjenigen Person, in die man sich verwandeln will. Die Herstellung des Trankes dauert ca. 1 Monat und ist nur für Verwandlungen in andere Menschen gedacht. Das Getränk sieht aus wie dicker, dunkler, träge blubbernder Schlamm. Nun, bis auf das Horn eines magischen Zweihorns sind alle anderen Zutaten real. Die Florfliegen (Chrysopidae) stellen eine Familie innerhalb der Insekten dar. Sie zählen zu den Netzflüglern. Es gibt viele Unterarten innerhalb der Gruppe, die meisten tragen jedoch nur lateinische Namen. Die bekannteste unter ihnen ist die Gemeine oder Grüne Florfliege (Chrysoperla carnea), aufgrund der großen hervorstechenden Facettenaugen am Kopfsegment auch als "(Gemeines) Goldauge" bezeichnet. Die Larven aller Florfliegen leben räuberisch und erbeuten kleinere Insekten und vor allem Blattläuse. Manche erbeuten bis zu 500 Blattläuse in ihrer Entwicklungsphase. Daher gelten die Florfliegen als Nützlinge. Der Darm der Larven ist blind geschlossen, es wird daher Unverdauliches wieder über die Mundöffnung herausgewürgt. Die Grüne Florfliege kommt auf der ganzen Welt mit Ausnahme von Australien vor.

Die Blutegel (Hirudinea) gehören zur Klasse der Gürtelwürmer und damit zu den Ringelwürmern, der bekannteste Vertreter unter ihnen ist der medizinische Blutegel (zool. Hirudo medicinalis), der schon seit Jahrhunderten bei der Blutegelbehandlung in der Medizin zum Einsatz kommt. Blutegel sind auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet, leben aber überwiegend im Wasser, die meisten im Süßwasser, nur wenige im Brackwasser und im Meer. Sie sind gute Schwimmer und benötigen sauberes Wasser als Lebensraum. Außerhalb des Wassers bewegt sich der Blutegel mit Hilfe von zwei Saugnäpfen an den Körperenden schreitend fort. Die Egel benötigen Säugetierblut um sich fortzupflanzen, die Eier werden dabei außerhalb vom Wasser abgelegt und in Kokons eingesponnen. Nach dem Schlüpfen ernähren sich die jungen Egel von kleinen Wirbellosen, die sie fressen oder aussaugen, sie saugen jedoch auch an Fröschen. Der Blutegel saugt sich an der Haut von Säugetieren fest, um dann meist schmerzfrei die Haut zu durchbeißen und in etwa 30 Minuten bis zum fünffachen seines Körpergewichts an Blut zu saugen. Dabei sondert er über den Speichel die Blutgerinnungshemmer Heparin und Hirudin in die Wunde ab - aus diesen Stoffen ergibt sich die medizinische Heilwirkung des Blutegels.

Bei Flussgras handelt es sich sehr wahrscheinlich um das Sophienkraut oder auch Besenrauke (bot. descurainia sophia), eine unscheinbare, gelb blühende Pflanze, die in Europa vorkommt und bevorzugt an Wegrändern oder auf Schuttplätzen wächst. Die Übersetzung „Flussgras" ist eine wortwörtliche Übersetzung des englischen Namens. Das Sophienkraut hingegen wurde gern als Heilpflanze verwendet, da dieser Pflanze eine Beschleunigung der Heilung und Vernarbung von Wunden nachgesagt wird. Weiter wurde sie benutzt, um Koliken und Durchfall zu heilen und sogar, um Schluckauf zu kurieren. Die (ähnlich wie Senf) scharf schmeckenden Samen galten als gutes Wurmmittel.

Der Knöterich (bot. polygonum aviculare) ist eine Pflanze, die bis auf wenige Ausnahmen auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet ist. Sie wächst bevorzugt auf Äckern, Wiesen und an Wegrändern. Bekannt ist sie auch unter den Namen Hühnergras, Saukraut, Säuwase, Tennengras, Wegkraut, Weggras, Unvertritt und Vogelknöterich. Die einjährige Pflanze wird bis 60 cm hoch, als Jungpflanze wächst sie aufrecht, später niederliegend. Sie hat kleine, rötlich bis grünlichweiß gefärbte Blüten. Es gibt in der Volksheilkunde verschiedenste Anwendungsbereiche, z.B. bei Rheuma, Blasen- und Nierenerkrankungen, Durchfall, Ruhr, Bandwürmern und Hämorrhoiden. Die Inhaltsstoffe wirken entzündungshemmend und harntreibend. Allerdings sind die Sprossteile und Früchte des Knöterichs giftig und daher eine Anwendung als Hausmittel nicht unbedenklich.

Baumschlangen leben hauptsächlich in Bäumen, aber auch in Dornbüschen, wo sie sich schnell und sicher bewegen können. Hauptsächlich Jungvögel, kleinere Vogelarten und Eier sind ihre Beute. Gereizt blähen sie ihren Kehlsack auf, um größer zu wirken. Es gibt unterschiedliche Farbvarianten und manche ahmen das Aussehen von Vögeln nach, um ihre Beute zu täuschen. Ihr Gift wirkt blutzersetzend. Die grüne Boomslang des tropischen Afrikas wird ca. 180 cm lang und gehört zur Gruppe der Trugnattern. Ihre gefurchten Zähne sitzen fast direkt unter den Augen und ihr kleines Maul kann sie enorm weit aufreißen. Trugnattern können den Menschen angeblich nicht so gefährlich werden, da ihre gefurchten Giftzähne weit hinten im Oberkiefer sitzen und den Menschen so nur schwer erreichen können. Aber sie können ihr Maul erschreckend weit aufreißen, einen Finger umspannen und das Gift einkauen. Lassen Sie es nur nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen. Unbehandelt kann zumindest der Biss der Boomslang zum Tode führen

**Herbaristen**

Die Herbaristen betätigten sich im Mittelalter lebhaft in der ärztlichen Kunst in allerlei Formen und trieben ihr Gewerbe mehr versteckt als offen. Ihren Patienten erteilten sie mit Vorliebe dunkel gehaltene Ratschläge, auch pflegten sie sich mit geheimnisvollen Symbolen und ähnlichen Attributen zu umgeben. Sie verordneten Kräuter, denen sie eine heilende, aber auch dunkle Kraft zuschrieben; daneben übten sie auch bei der Behandlung eines Kranken das Absingen von Psalmen.

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Ausbilder Eadwigs

_**Aelfnoth**_

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsiege**

Bischof von Winchester, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelstan**

ehemaliger König Englands bis 939

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Freundin von Salazar, Spionin von Dunstan

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten

_**Eadberth**_

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 955, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

******Edgar**

Sohn Edmunds, Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Eldorman von Mercien

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, mögliche Königin von England

**Edwin ap Hywell**

älterer Bruder Oweins, starb 954

**Erik Blutaxt**

( +954), norwegischer König von York

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der "Halb-König" genannt.

**_Flaewig_**

Bibliothekar in Glastonbury

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

sein richtiger Name ist Godric ap Maredudd, Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

10 jährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Hywell Dda ap Cadell**

ehemaliger König von Wales

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd,

**Meurig ap Idwal **

Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder von Iago ap Idwal

******Morgan Hen**

König von Glywysing & Gwent

**_N_****_adal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**Owain ap Hywell**

König von Deheubarth

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wilhelm**_

Bruder der Abtei von Glastonbury, Anhänger des schwarzen Eldormannes


	14. Die Krönung

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die im Jahres 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Auf dem Feldzug des englischen Königs Eadred gegen den König von York Erik Blutaxt, wird die Familie von Helga Hufflepuff durch Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall, Solmen Slytherin, getötet. Helga, die durch die Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena fliehen kann, wird durch Nadal Lynx, einem Werleoparden, den Solmen ausgesandt hatte, gestellt. Er soll dem Mädchen das Geheimnis um das sagenumwobene Schwert Hrunting abluchsen. Allerdings wird Nadal durch Godric Gryffindor, einem Schülers Richards, in die Flucht geschlagen, so dass Helga die Flucht nach Tenby gelingt. Währenddessen tritt bei Abt Dunstan, den Berater des Königs Eadred, ein neuer Bibliothekar und dessen Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw im Kloster Glastonbury ihre Arbeit an. Während Bruder Flaewig den Entschluss nach Glastonbury zu gehen, bereut, gewinnt Rowena das Vertrauen Dunstans, der ihr schließlich die Bibliothek überlässt, denn er muss sich um das Wohl Englands kümmern. So kann er nicht verhindern, das die geheime Zauberergemeinschaft, der Bund der Wölfe, ihrem Ziel, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen, durch die Vergiftung von König Eadred näher kommt. Als Nachfolger wird Prinz Eadwig zum neuen König ausgerufen, wobei sein Bruder Edgar Eldorman von Mercien werden soll. Doch diese Wahl führt zu einigem Ärger, denn auch Aelfhere, Führer der Westsächsischen Fürsten und Onkel Eadwigs dürstet es nach diesem Titel. Und auch andere wollen ihre Macht ausbauen. Während Aelfsige, Bischof von Winchester, noch immer den unehelichen Sohn Edmunds, Eadberth, auf den Thron bringen möchte und den jungen König Eadwig plant zu ermorden, möchte Ethelgiva, eine mächtige Konkubine, Eadwig mit ihrer zauberkundigen Tochter Edgiva verheiraten. Solmen, ebenfalls ein Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, steht dabei den anderen beiden im Weg. Da sein Sohn Salazar, ein jetzt schon trickreicher Zaubertränkehersteller, sich in Cuthburh, einer Zofe Edgivas, verliebt hat, die Informationen an Dunstan als unbekannte C. weitergibt, soll dieses benutzt werden, um Solmen zu schwächen und ihn zu entmachten. Doch Solmen weiß um den Komplott und plant dagegen anzugehen.

Im Jahr 955n. Chr. eskaliert der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd, als in Tenby gwyneddische Truppen einfallen. Godric, der gerade mit Helga auf einem Ausritt war, lässt sie Hilfe holen. Er selbst wirft sich den Soldaten entgegen, wird aber überwältigt und ins Feldlager der Gwynedder verschleppt, wo er Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr kennen lernt. Nachdem in Winchester der Konflikt beigelegt wurde, muss er als Geisel am gwynedder Hof bleiben, so lange kein König von Wales vom englischen Souverän anerkannt wurde.

Helga, die Hilfe holen sollte, gerät in einen Dementorenangriff. Durch die Hilfe Nadals kann Helga ihre Seele behalten und gerät so in die Hände des Werleoparden. Dieser will das Mädchen zu Solmen bringen, macht allerdings noch einen Umweg zu Oilell, der „Königin" der Sabberhexen.

In Glastonbury versuchen inzwischen Männer des schwarzen Eldorman Unterlagen über das Schwert Hrunting zu vernichten. Dazu können sie die Brüder Wilhelm und Flaewig gewinnen, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen Rowena in der Bibliothek einschließen und diese in Brand setzen. Nur mit Mühe kann Richard Eriugena Rowena retten und den Brand verhindern. Während die Attentäter fliehen, beginnt Richard nach den Texten zu suchen und stellt dabei fest, dass es sich bei Hrunting, um ein legendäres Drachentöterschwert des Sigurd handelt.

**13. Die Krönung**

_Winchester, Kirche, Winter 955 n. Chr._

Langsam, fast anmutig schritt Prinz Eadwig zu dem einfachen Stuhl der gegenüber dem Altar aufgebaut worden war. Dieser war der Staatsstuhl, auf dem der erste Teil der Zeremonie stattfinden sollte. Als Eadwig darauf Platz genommen hatte, konnten sich die anderen Eldormänner, Thegns, Sheriffs und Kirchenfürsten ebenfalls hinsetzen. Nun gab der Erzbischof von Canterbury, der die Krönung des Königs durchführen würde, den drei wichtigsten Leuten das Zeichen. Dunstan stand auf und wandte sich nach Osten, wo er sich schließlich vor der seitlichen Tür aufstellte.

„Eure Herren, ich zeige euch hiermit König Eadwig, euren unumstrittenen König. Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um unsere Huldigung und unseren Dienst zu tun. Sind Sie willig dies zu tun? Siegelhüter?"

Erzbischof Odo wandte sich Dunstan zu, der ihm zunickte.

„Ich stimme dem zu. Ich, der Hüter der staatlichen Siegel, sehe in König Eadwig meinen Souverän, meinen unumstrittenen König. Ich huldige ihm und will für ihn meinen Dienst leisten"

Dann verneigte sich Dunstan ein zweites Mal, ehe sich Erzbischof nach Süden schaute, wo sich Aelfhere von Wiltshire aufgebaut hatte.

„Auch ich stimme dem freudig zu. Ich, der Seneschall des Königs, der King of Arms, sehe in König Eadwig meinen Souverän, meinen unumstrittenen König. Ich huldige ihm und will für ihn meinen Dienst leisten."

Und wieder vollzog sich das Ritual, als sich im Westen Erzbischof Oskatyl von York, der zweite höchste Kirchenmann Englands im Namen der englischen Kirche Eadwig huldigte.

„Somit haben die augenblicklich höchsten Staatsdiener euch, König Eadwig, gehuldigt und euch für das Amt des Souveräns über England vorgeschlagen. Seid ihr nun bereit den Eid hier vor mir und Gott abzulegen?"

Eadwig wirkte auf seinem einfachen Stuhl noch etwas gehemmt, schien es Dunstan. Doch was erwartete man von einem knapp sechzehnjährigen Jungen. Erzbischof Odo schaute den Jungen aber freundlich an, ehe er weiterfuhr.

„Versprecht und schwört ihr feierlich, die Menschen des englischen Königreiches, ob sie aus Norden, Süden, Westen oder Osten kommen, aus Wessex oder Mercien, aus Ost-Anglia, Kent, Sussex und anderen Ländereien und anderen Territorien, die zu England gehören, gemäß ihrer jeweiligen Gesetze und Bräuche zu regieren, wie es einst König Arthur tat?"

Erzbischof Odo schaute nun Eadwig an. Mit zitternder Stimme erhob der junge hübsche Sohn Königs Edmund seine Stimme.

„Ich verspreche feierlich, das zu tun."

Und wieder hob Odo seine Stimme an.

„Werdet Ihr alles in eurer Macht stehende tun, um Recht und Gerechtigkeit, in Gnade, zu bewirken, dass in allen unseren Gerichten angewendet werden soll?"

„Das werde ich."

"Werdet Ihr mit größter Kraft die Gesetze Gottes und die wahre Bekenntnisse des Glaubens aufrechterhalten? Werdet Ihr mit größter Kraft in diesem Königreich die christliche Religion aufrechterhalten? Sie schützen, verehren und ihre Unantastbarkeit hüten, so wie sie nach dem göttlichen Recht her gilt? Werdet Ihr die Bischöfen, den Klerus von England und die Kirchen, welche hier an ihre Pflichten gebunden sind, mit ihren Rechten und Pflichten schützen, die ihnen und jedem einzelnen von ihnen nach dem Gesetz gewährt werden sollen?"

Eadwig schien ein wenig zu zögern, doch dann antwortete er, nach dem Ritual, dass jeder König seit Alfred der Große zu erdulden hatte.

„Ich verspreche, all das zu tun. Alles, was ich hier versprochen habe, werde ich ausführen und erhalten. So wahr mir Gott helfe."

Erzbischof Odo lächelte ein wenig, eher dem König ein weiteres Mal zunickte. Dann stand Berthelm, sein christlicher Ausbilder auf und überreichte dem König die Bibel.

„Hier ist die Weisheit. Dies ist das königliche Gesetz. Dies sind die lebendigen Worte Gottes", sagte er zu Eadwig und überreichte ihm das alte Testament, der daraufhin das Werk küsste.

Dunstan ging nun wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück, denn nun, nachdem der neue König seinen Eid geleistet hatte, würde das Abendmahl, die Eucharistie, zelebriert werden, ehe der neue König gesalbt, mit seinen Insignien, dem Reichsschwert, den Zeptern mit der Taube und dem Kreuz, ausgestattet und ihm schließlich noch die Königskrone auf das Haupt gesetzt würde. Erst dann würden sich ihm die anderen Eldormänner und hohen Herren, die sich hier versammelt hatten, gegenüber ihren Eid entgegenbringen. An Ende der Zeremonie würde König Eadwig, neu gewandet im Colobium sindonis und in der Supertunica, gefolgt von den Überbringern der Schwerter des Staates, der geistlichen und weltlichen Gerechtigkeit und der Gnade, welches eine stumpfe Spitze hat, aus der Kirche geleitet. Dunstan seufzte leise. Schon zwei Mal hatte er eine solche Königskrönung mitmachen müssen. Doch, obwohl er es genau kannte, schien ihm das Ritual immer länger vorzukommen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königssaal, Winter 955 n. Chr._

Solmen nahm einen weiteren Schluck Met und prostete den anderen Edelleuten zu, die immer wieder auf das Wohl König Eadwigs anstießen. Den ganzen Tag hatte die Zeremonie gedauert; angefangen von der Krönung und Salbung, über den Gottesdienst bis hin zu den Audienzen und Feiern, die in diesem Augenblick abliefen. Auch Solmen als Eldormann von Cornwall hatte diesen anstrengenden Tag über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Schließlich, nach langem Warten, war auch Solmen vor Eadwig getreten und hatte sich vor dem Jungen hingekniet, zu den Füßen jenes sechszehnjährigen Königs, der nun in einer purpurnen Robe gekleidet war, die an die römischen Eroberer erinnern sollte, sowie in einem Hermelinumhang und einer purpurnen Samtschleppe.

„Ich, Solmen von Slytherin, Eldormann von Cornwall, Thegn von Bodmin und Slytherin, werde Euer Mann sein mit Leib und Seele und in irdischer Ehrerbietung; und Treue und Wahrheit werde ich Euch entgegenbringen, im Leben wie im Sterben, gegen jede Art von Leuten. Diesen Schwur, den ich euch gebe, gilt für das ganze Haus Slytherin. So wahr mir Gott helfe."

Eadwig hatte genickt und dann lächelnd Solmen gebeten aufzustehen.

„Solmen… ich danke euch für eure Treue… und ich hoffe, dass das Haus Slytherin mir ebenso gut zur Seite stehen wird, wie es meinem Onkel König Eadred zur Seite gestanden hat."

‚Besser… aber dies wirst du noch sehen!', dachte sich Solmen insgeheim lächelnd.

„Wird euer Sohn Balstan ebenfalls in meinen Dienst treten und Thegn werden?", fragte Eadwig nach.

„Wenn ihr es so wollt, Sire, dann soll es so sein. Ich denke mein Sohn wird gern in eurer Leibwache dienen."

Wieder hatte Eadwig gelächelt und hatte diesem zugestimmt. Es war sinnvoll für ihn, den König, den Helden von Stainmore, Balstan, für sich zu sichern. Solmen hatte noch einmal ehrenvoll sein Kopf geneigt, ehe er den weiteren Edelleuten, die ihren Eid ablegen wollten, Platz machte.

„Hier nehmt noch etwas Met, Freund Solmen."

Edward von Wiltshire, Aelfheres Bruder, hatte sich wieder einen der größten Humpen voller Met gesichert und begann einige Lieder anzustimmen… Lieder, die von alten Helden und ihren Frauen handelte. Nicht selten waren diese Lieder recht eindeutig und endete oft in groben Gelächter und Schulterschlagen.

„Herr… es ist alles bereit."

Solmen drehte sich um und sah Byreth, seinen treusten Housecarl.

„Ihr habt ihn gefunden?", fragte Solmen und überreichte Byreth einen Becher mit Met, den dieser dankend annahm.

„Ja, es war kein Problem. Die Informationen von Wewe waren in dieser Situation natürlich eindeutig. Aber ich habe ihn nicht nur gefunden… er ist nun auch bereit mit uns zu kooperieren."

„Glänzend, Byreth, glänzend."

Solmen grinste. Sein Plan schien aufgegangen zu sein. Es war nicht nur wichtig gewesen, Byreth statt Corric auf den Meuchelmörder von Bischofs Aelfsige anzusetzen, da dieser weit mehr Geschick in der Diplomatie besaß. Corric war ein Mann für das Grobe, Byreth dagegen war stets ein hinterlistiger Fuchs gewesen, der sich aber stets Solmen gegenüber loyal verhalten hatte. Und Solmen hatte dies gern und gut belohnt. Auch diesmal würde er Byreth für seine erfolgreiche Arbeit belohnen. Solmen wusste, was er an diesem Mann hatte. Doch alles hätte ohne den schwarzen Eldormann und seine Informationen und natürlich ohne Wewe nicht zu einem Erfolg führen können.

‚Wewe… wenn ich einmal daran denke, dass ich ihn fast ins Moor geschickt habe, weil er mehr Salazar gehorchen wollte, als mir!', dachte sich Solmen feixend.

Die Gedanken an den kleinen Hauselfen waren für Solmen belustigend. Er war immer schon ein wenig anders gewesen, war immer schon für seinen jüngsten Sohn eingetreten, seid dem er geboren war und Wewe ihn der ersten Amme zugeführt hatte. Es war leicht gewesen, den alten Hauself nun für sich zu gewinnen, als Solmen dem Hauselfen klar machte, dass Salazar in Gefahr schwebte. Um ihn zu retten, ließ sich Wewe auf dieses Spiel ein und reiste nach Sherbourne. Hier, im Haushalt von Bischof Aelfnoth, spionierte er unauffällig herum und ließ Solmen nun die Informationen zukommen. Aelfnoth war noch mehr ein Idiot, als Solmen es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sicher, auch für Solmen waren jene Hauselfen nur dankbare Geschöpfe, die nur dabei am Leben waren, um ihnen, den Zauberern zu dienen. Doch anders als Aelfnoth bemerkte Solmen jede Art von Magie um ihn herum, registrierte, wenn etwas nicht so war, wie sonst. Schnell hatte Wewe Solmen mitgeteilt, dass Aelfnoth sich mit Bischof Aelfsige verständigt hatten, nach der Krönung den König zu ermorden, denn vor der Krönung würden sie dazu keinerlei Möglichkeit bekommen. Zu sehr waren die Prinzen in der Vorbereitung der Krönung und mit der Beerdigung von König Eadred beschäftigt, zu viele Personen würden einen solchen Anschlag verhindern können. So hatten beide Bischöfe warten müssen. Dann, wenn der König schließlich sich in seinem neuen Amt eingewöhnt hatte; dann wenn viele Fürsten auf der Heimreise waren, dann würde der Anschlag durchzuführen sein. Dazu hatten die beiden Bischöfe schon einen Meuchelmörder angeworben… und genau den hatte nun Byreth nun mit Hilfe Wewe ausfindig gemacht und für Solmens Plan gewinnen können.

Wieder lächelte Solmen in sich hinein. Schon jetzt genoss er sich an dem Gedanken, wenigstens einen seiner Gegenspieler in sein Verderben zu reißen, wobei diese davon noch nichts wussten.

Solmen dreht sich um und sah, wie Dunstan von Glastonbury mit Cynesige ganz in der Nähe stand und sich unterhielt. Solmen musste abermals grinsen… er wusste, dass Bischof Aelfsige Dunstan ebenso wie ihn, Solmen, in diesen Komplott gegen den König verbinden wollte. Er wusste, dass Bischof Aelfsige schon jetzt Unterlagen sammelte, um Dunstan vor dem Witan, als Königsmörder da stellen zu lassen. Nun, diese Unterlagen würden eines Tages auch mir nützen.

„Dunstan… Dunstan." Der Erzbischof Odo eilte herbei. Sein Gesicht war gerötet vor Erregung.

„Eure Eminenz ? Was lässt euch so erregt daherlaufen. Was ist passiert?", fragte Dunstan nach, der unweit von Solmen stand.

„Der König…". Erzbischof Odo war so außer Atem, dass er nur dies beiden Wörter herausbrachte. Dunstan so ruhige Art veränderte sich schlagartig, wie Solmen mitbekam. Auch er horchte auf und versuchte sich noch ein wenig näher an die Unterhaltenden zu bringen.

„Was ist mit dem König?", fragte Dunstan unwirsch.

„Er sollte an der großen Tafel einige Boten aus den benachbarten Ländern empfangen. Doch plötzlich, ich hatte mich nur kurz umgedreht, war er weg.". Erzbischof Odo furchtelte immer noch außer Atem mit seinen dicken Armen umher.

„Weg? Wie weg?". Dunstan starrte den Erzbischof ungläubig an.

„Er war nicht mehr an seinem Platz. Einer der Housecarls von Ordmaer, dem Eldorman von Herefordshire, hat ihn mit dieser Maid, Edgiva, weggehen sehen."

„Er hat den Thron während der Krönungsfeier verlassen?" fragte Dunstan erstaunt, aber weit weniger aufgeregt, als zuvor.

„Ja… wer weiß, wo er nun steckt...", sagte Odo, wobei seine Augen immer noch streckengeweitet geöffnet waren.

„Sollen wir ihn suchen?", mischte sich Cynesige ein.

„Ja… ja… bringt ihn her… dieser ungehörige Junge… entschuldigt bitte, so sollte man zwar nicht von seinem König sprechen, aber… er kann nicht einfach während der Feier gehen. Dunstan, ich bitte euch, begleitet Cynesige und macht dem König klar, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass er augenblicklich wieder auf der Krönungsfeier erscheint.", sagte Odo

Dunstan nickte nur… wobei er kein glückliches Gesicht machte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Caernarfon, Gwynned, Winter 955 n. Chr._

Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel hob die Hand und signalisierte, anzuhalten. Auch Godric zügelte sein Pferd, weiter umringt von sechs Soldaten Ieuafs, und schaute nach vorn.

„Caernarfon!", sagte der Ieuaf, wobei er seine Hand hob und auf die Erdwallfestung vor sich hinwies" meine Heimatburg… und der zukünftige Aufenthaltsort von euch, Godric".

Godric schaute auf das eigentlich imposante Bauwerk… auf die Festung auf dem Erdwall, die über eine Rampe mit der kleinen Stadt verbunden war. Wehmut kam auf, als er über Tenby nachdachte. Schon über zwei Wochen war er jetzt nach Norden gezogen, stets magisch gebunden, so dass er nicht ausreißen konnte, ohne Zauberstab, mit dem er sich hätte befreien können. Und doch freute es ihn, endlich wieder auf einem Pferd sitzen zu können, endlich aus dem Wagen zu kommen, in dem seit einer Woche gehockt hatte, ein wenig befreit zu sein, wenn auch in stetiger Bewachung. Seit Aberystwyth, der Hafenstadt, die zwar zu Debeubarth gehörte, aber sich in den Händen der Gwynedder befand, hatte er in diesem Wagen bleiben müssen. Was ihn ein wenig verwundert hatte. Hatte er sich doch in den Gesprächen mit Ieuaf, die er geführt hatte, als einen verlässlichen Menschen herausgestellt. Gut, auch er mochte den Prinzen, der im Unterschied zu seinem kleineren Bruder Meurig weit mehr Anstand, weit mehr Ehre besaß. Er musste zugestehen, dass er Prinz Ieuaf, der immerhin für ihn als Dyfeder ein Gegner war, achtete. Natürlich hatte dies auch mit Melangell zu tun, die heimlich in den Prinzen verliebt war und Godric von seiner Art stets vorgeschwärmt hatte. Zunächst hatte er das Mädchen damit ein wenig aufgezogen, doch bald hörte Godric nur noch zu, wenn Melangell über ihr Land, die Leute und vor allem über Ieuaf und seine Familie erzählte. Während die Bevölkerung König Iago die Achtung entgegenbrachten, die Brüder Rhodri und vor allem den ungezügelten Prinzen Meurig fürchteten und verachteten, liebten die Leute Ieuaf. Und auf Grund seiner Gerechtigkeit und auch der Fürsorge gegenüber jedem Mann im dem Tross war er auch bei seinen Männern hoch geachtet. Selbst Meurig schwieg, wenn Ieuaf einen Befehl erteilte, auch wenn man an seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, dass diese Befehle ihm gar nicht behagten.

Zum Glück war Godric, der in seiner jetzigen Lage schutzlos war, nicht wesentlich an Meurig geraten. Zunächst hatte Godric als Gefangener außerhalb des Wagens kampieren müssen und war so Prinz Meurig und seinen Spiesgesellen ausgesetzt gewesen, die ihn, so weit Ieuaf nicht in der Nähe war, traktierten, wo sie nur konnten. Erst als sich Melangell für ihn einsetzte, konnte er im Wagen bleiben… und damit in weit besserer Gesellschaft. Mit der Zeit schien sich auch sein Status geändert zu haben, denn die Wachen brachten dem Sohn des Herrn von Tenby nun weit mehr Achtung entgegen als zuvor… zu Meurigs Unbehagen. Man sah ihm immer noch an, dass er es hasste, seinen Besieger noch lebend zu sehen, auch wenn er stets behauptete, Godric hätte ihn verhext, als sie gegeneinander kämpften.

„Caernarfon", hauchte Ieuaf erneut.

„Warum meint ihr, es wird längere Zeit mein Aufenthaltsort sein?", fragte Godric den Prinzen von Gwynedd.

Ieuaf, der auf einem riesigen weißen Hengst saß, schaute auf Godric hinab, ehe er wieder nach vorn auf Caernarfon schaute und mit ernster fast steinerner Miene fortfuhr.

„Ich habe euch mitgenommen, damit ihr es noch einmal von außen sehen werdet. Denn sollten wir erst einmal in der Festung sein, werdet ihr so bald nicht mehr hier herkommen. Ihr werdet fragen, warum? Vielleicht werdet ihr denken, dass ihr dort in Caernarfon in einem Keller oder Verlies inhaftiert werdet. Doch ihr werdet einen wunderschönen Raum in einem der Türme bekommen, so dass ihr auf Anglesey hinüberschauen könnt."

„Aber, warum?", fragte ihn Godric verwundert. Er spürte, dass nun einige Fragen, die ihn die letzte Woche gequält hatten, eventuell nun beantwortet wurden.

‚Ob Vater und Mutter wissen, dass ich lebe?', hatte sich Godric immer wieder gefragt. Nach den ersten Tagen im Feldlager und auf dem Marsch nach Gwynedd hatte er gehofft, Truppen seines Bruders, die von Helga benachrichtigt wurden, würden ihn einholen. Doch als sie nach einer Woche immer noch nicht kamen, hatte Godric zu verzweifeln begonnen. Hatten sie in vergessen? War Tenby in Kämpfe verwickelt worden? War etwas mit Helga geschehen? Fragen über Fragen… sollte er nun eine Antwort darauf bekommen?

„Ihr habt euch vielleicht schon gewundert, dass ihr in den letzten Tagen… in der letzten Woche weit besser verpflegt wurdet… weit besser behandelt wurdet, als zuvor. Warum ich euch vor den stetigen Übergriffen meines Bruders auf euch bewahrt habe? Und somit seinen Zorn auf mich zugezogen habe. Doch ich habe dies auf Anweisung meines anderen Bruders, dem König Iago, durchgeführt… der auch einst meinen Bruder Meurig dazu anhielt, nach Dyfed vorzudringen… entgegen meiner Meinung…"

Ieuaf schwieg kurz, ehe er weiterfuhr.

„Nun… laut den Nachrichten meines Bruders Iagos sind die Verhandlungen in Winchester nicht so verlaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat. Die Y Sais…"

Ieuafs Ausdruck für die Engländer war weit weniger freundlich, als Godric es vermutet hatte. Doch als Waliser konnte er verstehen, warum Prinz Ieuaf sich gegenüber den Engländern so verhielt.

„Die Y Sais haben einen neuen König. Und dieser meint nun, dass er das Recht hat, zu bestimmen, wer über Wales herrschen sollte. Statt das mein Bruder sein Recht erhält, verpflichten die Engländer ihn nun Ruhe zu geben und zunächst auf den Thron zu verzichten. Er bleib somit nur König von Gwynedd und Powy…"

Wieder unterbrach sich Prinz Ieuaf… und Godric versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu bannen. Die Nachricht war mehr als gut für König Owain, seinen König.

„Damit nun keine weiteren Kriegshandlungen… und kein Blutrecht durchgeführt wird, müssen die Gwynedder und die Deheubarther Geiseln austauschen. Nun… Godric, ihr wurdet vom König der Angelsachsen als einer der Geiseln bestimmt, da Owains Sohn noch zu klein ist. Solange niemand auf dem Thron Wales herrscht, werdet ihr von nun an eurer Leben hier verbringen…"

Godrics Mund klappte auf. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er, Godric ap Maredudd, der Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor war eine königliche Geisel.

„Soll das heißen… ich werde mein Leben behalten… um hier festgesetzt zu werden?"

Ieuaf nickt dem jungen Ritter zu.

„Und wer wird die gwyneddische Geisel werden?", fragte Godric nach.

„Mein Sohn Hyfaidd", sagte Ieuaf ernster als zuvor. Godric schaute den Prinzen an. Ihm war nun klar, warum Ieuaf so ernst gesprochen hatte. Der Kummer um seinen einzigen Sohn schien den Mann aufzufressen. Ihn in Geiselhaft zu schicken, behagte dem Prinzen überhaupt nicht.

„Laut dem König der Y Sais wird jede Handlung, die zum Tode oder zu einer schweren Verletzung der Geisel führt, als Kriegsgrund angesehen und zu Bestrafungsaktionen seitens der Engländer führen. Deshalb bitte ich euch, ja flehe euch an, meinem Bruder Meurig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er ist ein Kindskopf… und meint, dass sein königliches Recht zu machen und zu tun über allem anderen steht. Mit seinen Eskapaden wird er noch eines Tages Gwynedd Schaden zu führen. Doch ich möchte nicht, dass mein Sohn Hyfaidd darunter leiden muss, nur weil mein Bruder sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat."

Ieuaf schaute Godric bittend an. Man merkte, dass er um seinen Sohn fürchtete, der sich nun schon wohl auf dem Weg nach Dinefwr war, der Burg Owains, auf dem er Gericht hielt. Oder auf dem Weg nach Tenby. Denn auch er, Godric, war ja nicht auf dem Weg nach Rhuddlan, der Burg Iagos.

„Werdet ihr mir euer Wort geben und euch wie ein ehrenwerter Mann aufführen… und somit meinem Bruder aus dem Weg gehen?", fragte ihn Prinz Ieuaf direkt.

„Prinz… es liegt nicht an mir, dass euer Bruder einen solchen Hass auf mich hat. Natürlich werde ich versuchen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen… wobei es ist für mich als Geisel nicht leicht sein wird… und natürlich werde ich euch mein Wort darauf geben, dass ich mich ehrenhaft verhalten werde… so wie es mein Vater von mir verlangen wird und hat."

Godric verneigt sich vor dem Prinzen, der dies mit einem Kopfnicken quittierte.

„Danke, Godric… ich habe euch richtig eingeschätzt… ihr mögt noch jung sein… noch ein wenig zu tollkühn und mutig… aber ihr habt nicht nur das Herz am rechten Fleck, sondern seid auch ein Mann des Verstandes und der Ehre. Ich werde Meurig nach Rhuddlan schicken, an den Hof meines Bruders. Dadurch, dass ich euch hier in Caernarfon behalte, in meiner Burg, werdet ihr aus seiner Begehrlichkeit entzogen."

Noch einmal nickte Prinz Ieuaf seiner Geisel zu, ehe er sein Pferd wendete.

„Nun, dann kommt, Godric, und schaut mit mir zusammen eure neue Heimat an, in der ihr die nächste Zeit wohnen werdet."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Glastonbury, Winter 955 n. Chr._

„Nein, nein, nein!"

„Ist irgendetwas Meister Richard?"

Rowena von Ravenclaw schaute um die Ecke der Bibliothek und erlebte einen mehr zornigen als lesenden Halbelfen, der mit rotem Kopf über einigen Unterlagen kniete, wobei er eigentlich nur noch mit dem Kopf aus dem Blätterstapel herausschaute.

„Es passt nicht… es gibt hierzu keine Erklärung. Selbst in anderen vergleichbaren Aufzeichnungen steht darüber nichts. Entweder der Schreiber hat sich geirrt… oder hat sich vertan… oder der Grund hierzu liegt wo ganz anders. Aber es gibt hierzu nirgendwo einen Hinweis, geschweige denn eine Anmerkung. Es kann nicht sein… und doch ist es hier beschrieben.", wütete der Halbelf und schwang seinen Arm, woraufhin der Blätterstapel beiseite kippte und sich über dem Boden ausbreitete. Rowena lachte kurz auf, denn es sah zu putzig aus, als dies kleine Wesen wieder einmal einen Wutanfall bekam. Allerdings erntete sie damit nicht nur einen zornigen Blick, sondern Richard Eriugena brummelte noch weitere nicht ganz anständige Worte in seinen weißen Bart.

„Vielleicht kann ich euch wieder helfen?", fragte Rowena nach und half dem Elfen die Unordnung auf dem Fußboden wieder zu ordnen.

„Ach… meint ihr?", fragte unwirsch Richard nach… der dann aber tief durchatmete und schließlich seufzend ihr zustimmte.„Ja, vielleicht könnt ihr mir tatsächlich helfen. Ich stehe hier vor einem Rätsel… nun ja, vielleicht gibt es ja noch andere Seiten des Beowulf-Textes, die hier eher hineinpassen… oder ihr wisst von Anmerkungen in anderen Texten… vielleicht hat jemand schon mal vor diesem Problem gestanden?"

„Was für ein Problem habt ihr?", fragte Rowena nach und beugte sich über die Notizen des Halbelfen.

„Also…".Richard kramte eine besondere Seite hervor und zeigte mit einer Art Zeigestock auf eine bestimmte Stelle. „Hier wird beschrieben, wie also Beowulf von Unferd, der Sohn des Ecglaf, das Schwert Hrunting bekommt… ihr kennt die Stelle. Nun habe ich die weitere Geschichte nach dem Drachentöterschwert nachgelesen und habe noch weitere Male die Nennung des Schwertes herausgesucht. Allerdings passen beide Stellen nicht zusammen!"

„Wie passen sie nicht zusammen?", fragte Rowena unsicher

„Inhaltlich, Mädchen, inhaltlich. Gut, ich glaube, ich muss hier noch einmal von vorn anfangen… Beowulf hatte also das Schwert Hrunting von Unferd bekommen, um damit Grendels Mutter zu besiegen… er war sich sicher, hiermit Ruhm zu ernten… hier

Ond þú Hunferð laét, ealde láfe . wraétlíc waégsweord wídcúðne man ardecg habban• ic mé mid Hruntinge, dóm gewyrce, oþðe mec déað nimeð.'

_Und mit dem alten Erbstück, das Unferd besaß, mit dem weltberühmten, wuchtigen Schwert, mit der harten Klinge werde ich ewigen Ruhm erwerben… oder im Kampf sterben._"

„Und?"

„Noch nicht ‚und'… noch ist alles klar… aber weiter… Beowulf stellte sich nun Grendels Mutter und wurde, unverletzt, von ihr in ihre Behausung verschleppt. So wie die Erzählung sie beschreibt, muss sie ein Wassertroll gewesen sein… jene Art, die äußerst selten vorkommt… nun ja, weiter…ongeat þá se góda, grundwyrgenne merewíf mihtig• mægenraés forgeaf hildebille• hondswenge ne oftéah þæt hire on hafelan, hringmaél ágól graédig gúðléoð• usw, usw… also…_Nun sah auch der werte Beowulf die Wölfin des Sumpfes, das scheußliche Moorweib. Mit einem mächtigen Schlag schwang er das Schwert, nicht schwach war die Hand. Mit einem grimmes Kampflied sang die gute Klinge über ihrem Haupt. Doch der Held erfuhr, dass die Schlachtenflamme_… wobei ich hier meine, dass das Schwert wahrscheinlich wirklich einen gewissen Glanz aussendete… einen magischen Glanz… _nicht schneiden wollte. Sie konnte nicht dem Feind schaden, ihre Schärfe versagte._"

„Obwohl es ein Drachentöter war?", fragte Rowena

„Nun, ja… der Drache wurde nicht oben getötet, sondern von unten… und das Schwert wurde im Drachenblut getränkt. Sicher war das Schwert schärfer als jedes andere… doch einem solchen Wassertroll konnte auch sie nichts antun. Also tat Beowulf etwas, wofür er berühmt war… hier… Eft wæs anraéd, nalas elnes læt…_Rasch entschlossen, des Ruhmes gedenkend, bewies Beowulf seine Heldenkraft. Er warf die besondere Klinge, das bunte Schwert, das so wunderbar verziert war, zu Boden und vertraute seiner Stärke. Sie versank in den Fluten_… Er warf also in der Behausung Grendels Mutter das Schwert weg und tötete sie schließlich durch ihr eigenes Schwert, welches durch ihr eigenes Blut zerschmolz.", erklärte Richard

„Aber warum seid ihr dann so erbost gewesen?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Weil…".Richard wühlte in den Unterlagen und brachte ein weiteres Pergament zum Vorschein.„Weil hier beschrieben wird, wie Beowulf wieder beim Dänenkönig ist und nun auf Grund des Mordes an Grendels Mutter mit Geschenken überhäuft wird. Und dabei…hier… gúð getwaéfed, nymðe mec god scylde• ne meahte ic æt hilde, mid Hruntinge… _Und wäre vielleicht dieser Kampf mein letzter gewesen, nicht Hrunting sollte mir dabei helfen_…so sagt Beowulf, …aber dann… höre und staune… Heht þá se hearda, Hrunting beran …_Der Held ließ nun den Hrunting bringen und gab es dem Unfed zurück, dem Sohne Ecglaf. Er sagte ihm Dank, dass dieser ihm diese löbliche Waffe geliehen hatte, diesen nützlichen Helfer im Getümmel einer Schlacht. Er tadelte nicht die treffliche Klinge, den tapferen Streiter…_"

„Und?"

„Ja… seht ihr es nicht? Wie sollte er dem Unfed die Klinge wiedergeben, wenn er sie wegwarf und sie in den Fluten verschwand. Aber genau dies steht aber hier. Ich habe mich immer und immer wieder gefragt, wie Beowulf dies angestellt hat. Oder habe ich etwas überlesen, wo beschrieben steht, dass er nach der Klinge tauchte und sie wieder hervorbrachte… nein… nirgends wo. Nicht mal irgendwo einen Hinweis darauf. Die Klinge war plötzlich wieder da… als würde sie zu seinem Träger zurückkehren."

„Vielleicht war Beowulf ein Zauberer? Und hat sie mit dem Accio-Zauber wieder nach oben geholt", versuchte Rowena dies zu erklären. Dabei richtete sie ihren Kleidung wieder einmal.

„Aber dann hätte dies doch der Schreiber dazuerzählen können. Sonst hat er doch auch alle möglichen Wunder, wie auch Zauber erzählt. Warum das dann nicht? Nein, es muss eine andere Bewandtnis haben… nur weiß ich nicht welche…es ist zum Bartausreißen…".

Rowena schaute den Halbelf an, der immer noch wütend auf diese Versstelle schaute. „Wahrscheinlich hat das Schwert ganz spezielle magische Eigenschaften, Meister Richard. Wie vielleicht auch, dass das Schwert zu seinem Träger zurückkehrt, wenn er es in der Schlacht verloren hat. Möglich ist so etwas schon."

„Aber…ach, vielleicht habt ihr ja Recht… nur, wüsste ich gern, was für magische Fähigkeiten dieses Schwert dann noch hat. Damit wir wissen, worauf wir uns einlassen."

Richard schaute Rowena an, die ihm schließlich zunickte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy: **Ich freue mich jedesmal über ein neues Review von dir. Kann es kaum erwarten, wieder von dir zu lesen. Ja, du wirst von den Sabberhexen noch einiges hören, da sie in dieser Zeit weit mehr verbreitet sind, als zur heutigen zeit. Lag ja auch an der Hexenverfolgung.

Ob Salazar die Verschwörung rechtzeitig erkennt… ich habe meine Zweifel. Aber nicht alles funktioniert so, wie die jeweiligen Parteien es geplant haben. Aber wie dazu kommt… dazu später. Du musst dich leider noch ein wenig gedulden.

**Nell: **Auch für dich ein großes Dankeschön für deine Reviews. Sie heitern mich immer wieder auf und schaffen es, dass ich mich schnell wieder an die Geschichte setze. Für dich habe ich wieder die Namen der in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen mit Erklärungen hinten angehängt… aber es stimmt schon, es sind jetzt schon sehr viele. Wie im Internet suche? Nun dazu will ich mal erklären, wie ich eine Geschichte wie diese aufbaue bzw. aufgebaut habe. Zunächst einmal ist die Idee dazu da…also gehe ich erstmal in die Bücher von JKR und suche die für mich notwenigen Informationen heraus. In diesem Falle war es Binns, der sagte, dass Hogwarts um 990-1000 gegründet wurde. Nun habe ich einige Geschichtsbücher zuhause, die ich daraufhin durchblätterte und mir einige Namen herausschrieb ( Edgar, Eadwig, Eadred, usw.). Mittels des Internets und vor allem Wikipedia konnte ich nun beginnen, Hintergrundinformationen zu sammeln. Zum einen natürlich auch über die Nachkommenforschung. Auf der anderen Seite, wie bei Dunstan, der heilig gesprochen wurde und den ich in „Harry Potter und die Quelle der Sul" schon erwähnte, erhielt ich dann einige Hochschularbeiten, in denen auch Quellenmaterial genannt wurde, denen ich nachgegangen bin. Zusätzlich, mittels englischer Nachschlagetexte, stellte ich dann schon bald eine „Zeittafel" auf, die durch die späteren Einträge der angelsächsischen Chroniken, einer zeitlichen Abhandlung, vervollkommnet wurden. Dabei stieß ich dann auch auf die Streitigkeiten um den walisischen Thron, dem ich aus reiner Neugier ebenso akribisch nachging. Da JKR in ihren Büchern auch schrieb, woher die vier Protagonisten kamen, ( Helga, kleines Tal, Rowena, Berge, Godric, aus einer Schafgegend, Salazar, aus einem Moor) musste ich, auch bezüglich der Namen ( Rowena und Godric sind englische Namen, Salazar , Helga ist ein dänischer Vorname in jener Zeit, Gryffindor ist leicht walisisch, ebenso Slytherin..) eine Einteilung machen, woher sie kamen… und verband dies gleich mit ihrem Charakter. Ja… natürlich googelte ich auch mal nur so… wenn ich über die Lebensweise im 10.Jahrhundert etwas wissen wollte, wie zum Beispiel Klöster oder Benediktiner und ihre Regeln. Oder was die Mönche über Medizin wussten… und welche Heilpflanzen man für was einsetzte. Alle diese Texte wurden und werden nun in einer Datei im Computer gespeichert und auf Bedarf vorgeholt. Somit ist das Suchen nach Quellmaterial weit zeitintensiver, als das Schreiben selbst.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

1.) Krönung

Bei der Erstkrönung des Königs werden dem neuen Herrscher von geistlicher Hand (in der Regel einem Erzbischof) die Insignien überreicht bzw. aufgesetzt. In mehreren Ländern ist damit eine Salbung verbunden; die Erstkrönung heißt deshalb im Französischen auch das sacre (die Weihe) des Königs. Der kirchlichen Zeremonie kann eine weltliche Handlung (Wahl, Akklamation, Thronsetzung etc.) vorausgehen. Im Anschluss an die Krönung folgt das zeremonielle Krönungsmahl. In der Regel werden fünf Insignien übergeben: Krone, Szepter, Reichsapfel, Mantel und Schwert. Die Reihenfolge schwankt; die Übergabe der Krone steht entweder in der Mitte, oder sie bildet den Abschluss.

Die Krönung ist eine Zeremonie, durch die eine Person, der Gekrönte, eine besondere Macht erhält. Zeichen dieser Macht ist üblicherweise die Krone. In der Regel werden Monarchen, also Könige und Kaiser bzw. Königinnen und Kaiserinnen, durch eine Krönung in ihr Amt eingeführt. Nicht in allen Ländern ist eine solche Amtseinsetzung üblich, Spanien etwa hat keine solche Tradition. Mit der Krönung ist auch der Vasalleneid der Untertanen verbunden. Im Gegenzug bestätigt der neugekrönte Herrscher alle Rechte und Privilegien, die in seinem Reich gelten. Lange war es in der europäischen Geschichte ein Streitfall, ob weltliche Machthaber sich selbst krönen oder ob eine Krönung nur von einem kirchlichen Würdenträger durchgeführt werden darf. In der europäischen Geschichte tritt die Krönung als die wesentlichste Zeremonie im Zuge der Königserhebung an die Stelle der Salbung, die in der Tradition der Salbung der Könige Israels steht. Doch diese wird während des Mittelalters weiterhin beibehalten. Die Krönung des britischen Monarchen ist eine Zeremonie der formalen Einführung des Monarchen in seine Aufgaben und der Krönung selbst. Normalerweise findet sie einige Monate nach dem Tod des vorherigen Monarchen statt, weil sie als ein freudiges Ereignis empfunden wird und daher nicht während der Trauerzeit um den vorherigen Amtsinhaber - und damit vermutlich nahen Verwandten - stattfinden soll. Die Zeremonie wird vom Erzbischof von Canterbury durchgeführt, dem Primas der Kirche von England. Weiterhin sind viele Regierungsvertreter und andere Gäste dazu geladen.

Der Erzbischof von Canterbury, das Oberhaupt aller Kleriker und Laien mit Ausnahme der königlichen Familie, fungiert traditionell bei der Krönung; während seiner Abwesenheit kann diese Aufgabe aber auch von einem anderen Bischof übernommen werden.

2.) Reihenfolge der Krönung

Die hier geschilderte Reihenfolge ist auch die wirkliche bei der Krönung des englischen Königs (oder Königin). Wie geschildert, wenden sich zunächst die wichtigsten Beamten und Insignienträger nach Norden, westen, Osten und Süden und schwören als erster auf die Krone. Dann kommt es zur Messe, wie auch danach zur Krönung und Salbung

3.) Eucharistie

Bedeutet veraltet „Messopfer". Nach katholischem Verständnis vergegenwärtigt die Eucharistie in unblutiger Weise das eine Kreuzesopfer, das Christus für die Menschen dargebracht hat, für die Vergebung der Sünden. Der Empfang der Eucharistie soll die Liebe Gottes vermehren, bewahrt dadurch vor der Anhänglichkeit an die Sünde und bewirkt die Vergebung leichterer Sünden. Somit bleibt Christi Kreuzesopfer durch die Geschichte hindurch in seiner Gemeinde lebendig und wirksam, jeder Mensch kann seinem Opfer beiwohnen.

4.) Colobium sindonis und die Supertunica

Das colobium sindonis ist ein weißes, einfaches, ärmelloses Abendkleid, das unter der supertunica getragen wird. Die supertunica ist ein langer, bis zu den Füßen reichender Umhang und besteht aus goldener Seide. Sie leitet sich von der Uniform der kaiserlichen Funktionäre des byzantinischen Reiches ab.

5.) Caernarfon

Caernarfon (frühere Schreibweise Caernarvon) ist eine Kleinstadt in Nordwest-Wales mit knapp 10.000 Einwohnern. Der Ort liegt an der Meerenge von Menai gegenüber der Insel Anglesey und ist die inoffizielle Hauptstadt von Wales. Das Zentrum des Ortes wird dominiert von einer gewaltigen Burganlage, die auf einer alten Ruine errichtet wurde. Die Burganlage wurde im 13. Jahrhundert von Edward I. von England erbaut. Hier wurde 1284 dessen Sohn als "Prince of Wales" geboren. Die Burg galt infolgedessen jahrhundertelang als Symbol der Unterdrückung Wales durch England.

6.) Erdwall-Burgen

Erdwallburgen waren zu der damaligen Zeit die bevorzugte Bauweise, wenn keine Hügel oder Berge zur Verfügung standen, um eine Region zu beschützen. Zumeist waren zur damaligen Zeit die Burgen sowieso mehr Holzbauten, die mit starken Palisadenzäunen geschützt wurden. Erst mit der Eroberung Englands 1066 durch William dem Eroberer und der Normannen setzte sich die Steinbauweise der Burgen durch.

Bei einer Erdwallburg wurde auf einem künstlichen Erdwall eine Burg erbaut, die mittels einer Rampe Verbindung hatte zu dem zu beschützenden Dorf. Dieses war dann, wie auch die Burg durch Palisaden geschützt.

7.) Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf

Der hier erwähnte Sohn Ieuafs hieß eigentlich Hywel ap Ieuaf. Da es aber schon einen Hywel in der Geschichte gibt, habe ich den Namen einfach mal verändert.

8.) Y Sais

Walisischer Ausdruck für Engländer

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel und Berater König Eadwigs

_**Aelfnoth** _

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Alfred **

(848 +899), der Grosse, König von England

**_Balstan_**

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Byreth** _

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Berthelm** _

Ausbilder Eadwigs, Mönch aus London, Chronist

_**Corric** _

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cuthburh** _

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, scheint Dunstan zu unterstützen, Freundin von Salazar

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

_**Eadberth** _

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wird von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadred **

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds, Neffe Eadreds

**Edgar **

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds, Eldorman von Mercien

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England

**Edmund**

(921 +946),König von England, Vater von Eadwig, Edgar und Eadberth, Bruder von König Eadred

_**Edward** _

Bruder von Aelfhere, Thegn von Wiltshire

**Erik Blutaxt**

norwegischer König von York, gest. 954

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Flaewig** _

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

zehnjähriges dänisches Mädchen, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwyned

**Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder des Königs Iago

_**Melangell** _

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Ordmaer**

Eldorman von Herefordshire

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**_Oilell_**

Königin der Sabberhexen

**Oskatyl **

Erzbischof von York von 955

**Owain ap Hywell**

König von Deheubarth

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen** _

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wewe** _

Hauself der Slytherins

**_Wilhelm_ **

Mönch in Glastonbury, Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes


	15. Ein Blick in die Zukunft

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit jenen Begebenheiten, die 954 n.Chr. stattgefunden haben. Auf dem Feldzug des englischen Königs Eadred gegen den König von York Erik Blutaxt, wird die Familie von Helga Hufflepuff durch Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet. Helga, die mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena fliehen kann, wird durch Nadal Lynx, einem Werleoparden, den Solmen ausgesandt hatte, gestellt. Er soll dem Mädchen das Geheimnis um das sagenumwobene Schwert Hrunting abluchsen. Allerdings wird Nadal durch Godric Gryffindor, einem Schülers Richards, in die Flucht geschlagen, so dass Helga die Flucht nach Tenby gelingt. Währenddessen tritt bei Abt Dunstan, den Berater des Königs Eadred, ein neuer Bibliothekar und dessen Schülerin Rowena von Ravenclaw im Kloster Glastonbury ihre Arbeit an. Während Bruder Flaewig den Entschluss nach Glastonbury zu gehen bereut, gewinnt Rowena das Vertrauen Dunstans, der ihr schließlich die Bibliothek überlässt, denn er muss sich um das Wohl Englands kümmern. Allerdings kann er nicht verhindern, das die geheime Zauberergemeinschaft, der Bund der Wölfe, ihrem Ziel, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen, durch die Vergiftung von König Eadred näher kommt. Als Nachfolger wird Prinz Eadwig zum neuen König gekrönt, wobei sein Bruder Edgar Eldorman von Mercien wird. Doch, nicht nur dass einzelne Fürsten wie Aelfhere von Wiltshire mehr Macht besitzen wollen, der neue König selbst scheint seine Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. So wird Dunstan vom Erzbischof Odo aufgefordert König Eadwig zum Krönungsfest zurückzuholen, als jener unbemerkt verschwunden war.

Auch der Rat denkt daran seine Macht weiter auszubauen. Wobei es zwischen den einzelnen Ratsmitgliedern zu Unstimmigkeiten kommt. Während Aelfsige, Bischof von Winchester, noch immer plant den jungen König zu ermorden, um seinen Schützling Eadberth auf den Thron zu bringen, möchte die Konkubine Ethelgiva, Eadwig mit ihrer zauberkundigen Tochter Edgiva verheiraten. Solmen steht dabei den anderen beiden im Weg. Da sich sein Sohn Salazar, ein jetzt schon trickreicher Zaubertränkehersteller, in Cuthburh, einer Zofe Edgivas, verliebt hat, die Informationen an Dunstan als unbekannte C. weitergibt, soll dieses benutzt werden, um Solmen zu schwächen und ihn zu entmachten. Doch Solmen weiß um den Komplott und plant dagegen anzugehen.

Im Jahr 955n. Chr. eskaliert der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd, als in Tenby gwyneddische Truppen einfallen. Godric, der gerade mit Helga auf einem Ausritt war, lässt sie Hilfe holen. Er selbst wirft sich den Soldaten entgegen, wird aber überwältigt und schließlich nach Gwynedd verschleppt, wo er Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr kennen lernt. Nachdem in Winchester der Konflikt beigelegt wurde, muss er als Geisel am gwynedder Hof in Caernarfon bleiben, so lange kein König von Wales vom englischen Souverän anerkannt wurde.

Helga, die Hilfe holen sollte, gerät in einen Dementorenangriff. Durch die Hilfe Nadals kann Helga ihre Seele behalten und gerät so in die Hände des Werleoparden. Dieser will das Mädchen zu Solmen bringen, macht allerdings noch einen Umweg zu Oilell, der „Königin" der Sabberhexen.

In Glastonbury versuchen inzwischen Männer des schwarzen Eldorman Unterlagen über das Schwert Hrunting zu vernichten. Dazu können sie die Brüder Wilhelm und Flaewig gewinnen, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen Rowena in der Bibliothek einschließen und diese in Brand setzen. Nur mit Mühe kann Richard Eriugena Rowena retten und den Brand verhindern. Während die Attentäter fliehen, beginnt Richard nach den Texten zu suchen und stellt dabei fest, dass es sich bei Hrunting, um ein legendäres Drachentöterschwert des Sigurd handelt. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten aber scheinen weiterhin unbekannt zu bleiben.

**14. Ein Blick in die Zukunft**

_Winchester, Räume des Königs, Winter 955 n. Chr._

Majestät, entschuldigt, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten".

Dunstan stürmte hinter Cynesige und der Wache Königs Eadwig in sein Schlafgemach. Ihm tat dieser junge Housecarl leid, der Cynesige den Weg verstellen wollte. Nicht nur, dass er gegen ihn körperlich kaum eine Change gehabt hatte, Cynesige hatte ihn zudem so eingeschüchtert, dass die Wache gar nicht anders konnte, als den Weg freizugeben.

„W… wie?"

Dunstan schaute hinter der Wache hervor… und blieb angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte mit einigem gerechnet… aber nicht damit!

Die Krone, die der König noch zuvor mit großem Pompös erhalten hatte, lag achtlos auf dem Fußboden. Ebenso die feine Kleidung des Königs, wie die purpurne Robe, die als eine Art Bettvorleger diente. Der König selbst lag nur noch umhüllt durch eine Art Laken zwischen zwei Frauen. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Dunstan, dass es sich bei den Frauen um die Konkubine Ethelgiva und deren Tochter Edgiva handelte. Auch sie waren fast nicht bekleidet, so dass ihre weiblichen Reize sich sehr deutlich hinter weiteren Laken sich abzeichneten.

„Majestät!"

Cynesige, der ebenso wie Dunstan erstaunt stehen geblieben war, fand als erster wieder Worte.

„Was fällt euch ein, den König zu stören!", erwiderte nun Ethelgiva und schlang eines der Laken gekonnt um ihren Körper, um sich den Männern entgegenzustellen.

„Sehr geehrte Lady Ethelgiva. Es ist von größter Notwendigkeit, dass der König auf das Fest zurückkehrt. Es geht hier um Staatsgeschäfte… die der König ausführen muss."

„Diese ‚Staatsgeschäfte' werden warten müssen!"

Während Cynesige diese Worte die Sprache verschlug, begann Dunstan leicht zu lächeln.

„Werte Lady… diese Staatsgeschäfte werden auf keinen Fall warten müssen. Es ist des Königs Pflicht auf der Feier anwesend zu sein."

„Und wenn ich keine Lust dazu habe?", fragte der König unter den Kissen hervor und schmiegte sich noch näher an Edgiva heran.

„Sire, ein König hat weder Lust noch hat er keine Lust, wenn es um Staatsgeschäfte geht. Es ist seine Pflicht, wie es auch sein Recht ist, seine Aufgaben durchzuführen. Manchmal kann er diese Aufgaben an andere abgeben, manchmal hat er aber vor Ort zu sein… um des Staates willen. Wenn ihr nicht zur Feier zurückkehrt, dann könnte daraus gegenüber dem König von Strathclyde, deren Parlamentarier euch erwarten, ein Missmut entstehen. Dies könnte dazu führen, dass der König von Strathclyde sich den irischen Wikinger anschließt und die Reste von Eriks Leuten, die sich noch irgendwo im Grenzgebiet aufhalten, unterstützt. Und wenn wir nicht aufpassen, gerät der gesamte Norden in Aufruhr, wenn Northumbrien sich vielleicht diesen dann auch anschließt. Es wäre ein Konflikt, wie der, den einst euer Vorfahre, Athelstan, in der Schlacht von Brunanburgh vor sich hatte. Die Befriedung, die eurer Onkel Eadred erst durch die Vernichtung des Wikingerheeres von Erik Blutaxt erreicht hatte, wäre durch eine solche Dummheit weggeworfen. Nein, Sire, der Staat erwartet von euch, dass ihr auf das Fest zurückkehrt."

„Der Staat, der Staat… ich, Dunstan, ich, König Eadwig, bin jetzt der Staat!"

Dunstan legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg.

„Sire… entschuldigt, wenn ich widerspreche. Ihr seid der Souverän des Staates… aber nicht der Staat. Und unabhängig, Sire, welche Definition ihr hier anbringt… ihr werdet im Saal benötigt. Und deshalb, Sire…"

Dunstan drehte sich zur Wache um.

„Schickt nach seinen Kämmerer. Der König gedenkt sich anzuziehen."

„Wie könnt ihr in meinem Namen reden, Dunstan von Glastonbury". Wütend erhob sich der König, wobei er nun fast nackt vor Dunstan trat.

„Sire… verzeiht, aber ich bin der Hüter des Siegels, der Sprecher des Witans. Und ich war der Berater eures Onkels. Wenn ihr nicht in wenigen Minuten wieder auf dem Fest erscheint, ist dies ein Affront. Und ich kann euch noch einmal warnen. Zuviel steht hier auf dem Spiel. Ich möchte euch nur noch einmal an euren Eid erinnern, den ihr heute Morgen uns und der heiligen Kirche gegeben habt, dass ihr die Menschen des englischen Königreiches, gemäß ihrer jeweiligen Gesetze und Bräuche zu regieren, wie es einst König Arthur tat!"

Dunstan trat vor, nahm die Robe vor dem Bett auf und reichte sie dem König, der immer noch rot im Gesicht war. Unwirsch riss der Jüngling Dunstan die Robe aus der Hand. Für einen Augenblick starrten sich beide wortlos an, ehe Dunstan ehrerbietend seinen Kopf senkte und zurücktrat. Wenige Augenblicke später liefen bereits die Kämmerer in das Schlafgemach, um den König anzukleiden. Dunstan verneigte sich abermals und wandte sich zum Gehen, als er eine junge Zofe erblickte, die ebenfalls in den Raum lief, um ihrer Herrin auch beim Ankleiden zu helfen. Für einen Augenblick schaute er der Zofe in die Augen… und sah in ihren Augen sehr viel Vertrautes. Für nur einen kurzen Augenblick schien ihm diese Person sehr bekannt zu sein… doch im nächsten Augenblick war sie schon bei ihrer Herrin und half ihr aus dem Raum, um sich in einem Nachbarraum besser umziehen zu können.

„Ich glaube, Dunstan, ihr habt euch heute mehrere Leute zu Feinden gemacht", sagte Cynesige, als sie wieder in Richtung Fest gingen. Dunstan nickte.

„Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Lady Ethelgiva den König schon so in ihrer Hand hat. Wie konnte er nur, Cynesige. Ihr wisst, obwohl ich ein Kirchenmann bin…und obwohl ich Benediktiner bin und mich der fleischlichen Lust entsagt habe, bin ich weder prüde noch verblendet. Aber dennoch… mein Gott… er ist noch ein Jüngling…"

„Viele andere Könige waren auch nicht älter, als sie ihre Erfahrungen machten. Und sie waren auch nicht verheiratet, Dunstan."

„Das stimmt, Cynesige. Aber dennoch… es wird für einigen Tratsch und Klatsch sorgen… vor allem, da er mit Mutter und Tochter im Bett lag. Und wie er sich schützend vor beide stellte… ich denke, unsere Bemühungen ihn aus den Klauen dieser Konkubine zu ziehen, waren verspätet. Ich denke, er wird schon bald diese Frau zu einer der wichtigsten Berater machen… vielleicht zusammen mit Aelfhere. Ja, Cynesige, ihr habt recht, ich glaube, ich habe mir den König heute zum Feind gemacht… und ich kann nur für alle meine Freunde hoffen, dass dies heute kein Fehler von mir war."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Gloucestershire, Kate der Sabberhexe, Winter 955 n. Chr._

„Wer da?"

Nadal hatte die Tür zu der kleinen Kate aufgestoßen und blieb zunächst auf der Türschwelle stehen. Eine hohe Fispelstimme war kurz darauf zu hören, die irgendwoher zu kommen schien. Helga drängte sich leicht vor, doch Nadal ließ sie nicht die Kate betreten.

„Warte hier… man darf nicht zu neugierig sein", sagte er lächelnd.

Helga schaute sich um. Während draußen langsam die Schneeflocken größer wurden und die Temperatur immer niedriger wurde, schien in der Kate eine andere Jahreszeit zu herrschen. Auf Grund der so unterschiedlichen Temperaturen, lag deshalb die Kate in einer leichten Nebelwand, die sich innerhalb des Gebäudes verstärkte. Für Helga schien die Kate so etwas wie eine Waschküche zu sein. Allerdings hingen von der Decke so unterschiedliche Gräser und Pflanzen herab, von denen viele davon Helga trotz des intensiven Unterrichtes von Richard unbekannt waren, dass ein Vergleich mit einem Urwald weit besser war.

„Ah, Gäste", rief abermals die Fistelstimme und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine schlanke, reichlich merkwürdig gekleidete Frau auf. Sie schritt auf Nadal und Helga zu, wobei sie ihre Hände rieb und vor sich hin kicherte.„Nun, wenn haben wir… Nadal Lynx!"

Mit einem Ruck blieb sie stehen und starrte den Werleoparden an, der seine Kapuze seiner schwarzen Kutte nach hinten geworfen hatte, was dieser erst einmal in der Gegenwart Helgas getan hatte… als Nadal sich Godric und Richard gestellt hatte.

„Königin Oilell…" Nadal verneigte sich, wobei er abermals lächelte. Helga schauerte es. Seine Reißzähne blitzten abermals und durch das Lächeln sah er aus, als würde er gleich der Hexe entgegeneilen und sie verschlingen. Anscheinend schien die Hexe dies auch zu denken, denn auf sein Lächeln hin, verlor die Sabberhexe noch mehr Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Was sucht ihr hier?", fragte Oilell aufgeregt nach, wobei sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, einer möglichen Konfrontation zu entgehen.

„Was ich hier suche? Was werde ich hier schon suchen… euch!".Nadal schaute die Hexe weiterhin lässig an, die im Gegensatz zu ihm aufgeregt ihre Hände rieb.

„Mich?", schrie jetzt die Hexe Nadal hysterisch an, „Ihr… ihr sucht mich!"

Nadal nickte.

„Und ich würde euch bitten, uns herein zulassen… ihr wisst, ohne euren Einlass…".Nadal hob die Hand und zeigte auf die Decke, wobei seine Kralle eine Kreisbewegung vollzog.

„Warum sollte ich dies tun?", fragte Oilell immer noch hysterisch. Ihre Augen waren deutlich vergrößert, wobei Helga eingestehen musste, dass die Hexe von Natur aus große Augen besaß. Jedenfalls hatte sich Helga eine mystische Königin ganz anders vorgestellt. Nicht nur das die Hexe merkwürdig gekleidet war, sie sah auch so schon sehr merkwürdig aus. Bei ihr passte nichts zueinander. Ihre Großen Augen, die eine gewisse Schwärze besaßen, waren nicht das einigste hervorstechenste Merkmal in ihrem Gesicht. Sie besaß zudem eine sehr lange, hagere Nase, auf dessen Rücken eine große sehr unförmig aussehende Warze gewachsen war. Während das sonstige Gesicht haarlos war, wuchsen zusätzlich aus dieser Warze vier dunkelbraune lange Haare, die sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen fielen. Während Königin Oilells Mund fast zärtlich zu umschreiben war, besaß sie ein leichtes flüchtiges Doppelkinn. Wüst wuchsen ihr die Haare vom Kopf und wurden nur durch einen merkwürdig gewundenen Hut daran gehindert, ihr ins Gesicht zu fallen.

„Warum ihr das tun sollet… oh, ich verstehe… ihr meint, ich würde EUCH suchen, um EUCH von hier zu verschleppen… oder um euch…".Nadal grinste kurz, ehe er genüsslich fortführte „…zu töten"

Oilells Augen wurden noch größer, was Helga noch absurder fand. Oilell nickte.

„Aber nicht doch, Königin, was denkt ihr. Ich bin hier, weil ich eure Hilfe brauche… sie beanspruchen möchte. Ihr hattet einmal gesagt, dass ihr mir jeden Wunsch erfüllen würdet, wenn ich ihn bräuchte. Nun… dieser Tag ist heute gekommen." Nadal grinste Oilell immer noch an. Helga ahnte, dass dieses Spiel den Werleoparden gefallen hatte, der es darauf angelegt hatte.

„Ihr wollt meine Hilfe?" Oielells Reaktion änderte sich schlagartig. Aus der fast wimmernden Frau war eine überraschte, aber nun beherrschte Hexe geworden.

„Ja, Königin, ich benötige euren Blick"

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet nicht an ihn glauben?", fragte die Hexe ungläubig nach.

„Hatte ich je so etwas gesagt, meine Gute? Doch nun bitte ich euch, lasst uns herein!", bat Nadal so liebenswürdig wie nie zuvor.

Oilell zog einen merkwürdig geschwungenen Zauberstab heraus und wedelte durch die Luft. Nichts geschah, obwohl Helga neugierig ihre Augen überall hinrichtete. Der Nebel in der Kate blieb immer noch undurchdringlich, die Pflanzen schienen immer noch von oben herabzuhängen und eine Bewegung, außer des Zauberstabes der Sabberhexe, schien nicht vorhanden zu sein.

„Ihr könnt nun hereinkommen… oh, wen bringt ihr mit?" Erst jetzt schien Oilell Helga wahrgenommen zu haben und ihre Augen, eben noch angstvoll geweitet, schienen nun einen lustvollen Eindruck zu bekommen.

„Entschuldigt, aber dies ist Helga… und sie wird in Bodmin sehnsüchtig erwartet. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie als Bezahlung bei euch zu lassen."

Enttäuscht verzog Oilell ihren hübschen Mund.

„Schade… seit langem ist nichts Frisches hier vorbeigezogen. Jedenfalls kein so zartes Kind, wie sie es ist. Nur ein alter Mann… und ein zäher Bauer. Allein mit ihnen werde ich kaum über den Winter kommen."

„Dennoch… Helga ist nicht hier, um eure Vorräte aufzufrischen. Sie wird woanders… benötigt… Und versucht nicht erst mich hinters Licht zu führen, Königin, wie ihr es mit den armseligen Seelen es tut, die hier vorbeiziehen. Ihr werdet nicht nur bemerken, dass Helga unter meinem Schutz steht, ihr werdet auch bemerken, dass dieses Kind magisch gebunden ist. Sie ist ebenso eine Hexe wie ihr es seid… und sie ist gegen eure Lobhudelei, eure hypnotischen Sprechgesänge und Leibreizungen ebenso immun, wie ich es bin. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, so versucht in sie einzudringen. Ihr werdet sehen, dass es euch nicht gelingen wird… sie ist ein weit fähiger Okklumentiker, als ihr es seid. Ja, ich muss zugeben… ich habe noch nie jemals jemanden getroffen, der seinen Geist so gut verschließen kann, wie dieses Mädchen hier.", erklärte Nadal der Sabberhexe

Oilell starrte Helga an. Scheinbar versuchte sie irgendetwas, denn sie bewegte ihren Mund. Anscheinend versuchte sie in den Geist Helgas einzudringen, doch genauso wie zuvor, merkte Helga davon außer einem leichten Druck nichts. Königin Oilell verzog überraschend ihren Mund.

„Ihr seht, ich habe nicht euch täuschen wollen… also, wir wollen euch nicht allzu lange aufhalten, Königin, denn ihr werdet andere Aufgaben zu erledigen haben. Werdet ihr mir einen Blick gewähren?", fragte Nadal nach.

Oilell starrte Nadal an.

„Was würdet ihr mir dafür geben?", fragte Oilell verschmitzt nach.

Doch Nadal lächelte nur.

„Ich sagte euch schon… ich habe bei euch einen Gefallen frei. Erinnert ihr euch? Erinnert ihr euch an diesen erbärmlichen Zauberer, der hier eindrang und euch das Auge stahl, um damit auf den englischen Jahrmärkten sein Geld und sein Glück zu machen? Erinnert ihr euch, wie ihr damals zu mir kamt und mich batet, es zurückzubringen? Ich tat nicht nur das… ich brachte auch den Zauberer mit, den ihr… sicherlich seinen Diebstahl mehr als genug leiden ließest."

Nadal schaute dabei Oilell zum ersten Mal nicht an, sondern schien sich eher um seine Krallen seiner rechten Vorderhand zu kümmern, die er ein und ausfuhr.

„Damals habt ihr mich auch nicht bezahlen können… womit auch? Ihr habt nichts, was für mich sonderlich interessant war und ist. Aber ihr gabt mir ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, dass ich heute einlösen will. Denn bei meinem heutigen Auftraggeber handelt es sich um einen mächtigen Zauberer. Einen Zauberer, den man nicht ungestraft enttäuschen sollte. Ich habe leider mitbekommen dürfen, wie es ist, wenn er enttäuscht wurde. Und glaubt mir, ihr wollt es nicht wissen, wie es ist. Doch… um ehrlich zu sein… ich traue ihm nicht vollständig. Und deshalb bin ich zu euch gekommen, damit ich mich wappnen kann und nicht in eine Falle gehe. Deshalb brauche ich eurer Auge und euren Blick."

Oilell schaute Nadal interessant an, der anscheinend nun fertig war mit der Pflege seiner Krallen. Schließlich schreckte sich Nadal und ließ die Krallen kurz in eine Holzvertäfelung verschwinden, als würde das Holz morsch oder aus einem anderen Stoff bestehen. Oilell verstand die Warnung.

„Nun… aber ihr werdet dann niemals hier mehr vorbeikommen und von mir etwas erwarten!", fauchte sie ihn fast an.

„Ich habe vor, England zu verlassen, Königin. Dies ist mein letzter Auftrag. Er wird mir genug einbringen, damit ich in mein Heimatland zurückkehren und dort den Rest meines Lebens in Frieden und Ruhe leben kann. Zudem… möchte ich mich nicht mehr in dem Umkreis jenes Zauberers begeben… es ist mir einfach zu… unsicher."

Nadal lächelte… doch zum ersten Mal schien Helga dieses Lächeln sehr gezwungen zu sein. Auch der kurze aber heftige Schatten über seinen Augen ließ viel auf den unbekannten Auftraggeber schließen. Oilell drehte sich um und verschwand im Nebel, während Nadal Helga weiter in den Raum schob. An einem kleinen Tisch angelangt, ließ er sich Helga hinsetzen, ehe er sich selbst daneben kniete.

„Warum sollte ich auf der Schwelle stehen bleiben?", fragte leise Helga, die immer noch dorthin starrte, wo Oilell verschwunden war.

Nadal schaute Helga an, ehe er sich mit seiner Hand seine Nase rieb, wobei er mehrmals über seine Barthaare fuhr.

„Weil wir ohne ihre Einwilligung jetzt nicht mehr leben würden. Wir wären jetzt schon verdaut worden."

„Verdaut?", fragte Helga nach und schaute Nadal unsicher an.

„Verdaut! Von dem da!" Nadal zeigt nach oben, auf die merkwürdigen Pflanzen, die von der Decke hingen.

„ Ich weiß nicht, was dies ist?", sagte Helga und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie noch einmal nach oben starrte.

„Eine Karnivore… eine sehr große Karnivore."

„Was ist eine Karnivore?", fragte Helga nach und schaute abermals auf die Pflanze.

„Eine Karnivore ist eine fleischfressende Pflanze. Dies dort ist eine Utricularia, was im lateinischen „kleiner Wasserschlauch" bedeutet. Wobei… klein ist hier wirklich relativ zu sehen. Diese Pflanze besitzt anstelle der Wurzeln ein Geflecht aus Saugfallen. Wenn hier nun jemand unvorbereitet eindringt, ohne dass Oilell sie beruhigt, wird dieser Jemand in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde eingesaugt. Selbst ich hätte gegen diese Pflanze kaum eine Chance. Unsere liebe Oilell lebt mit diesem Geschöpf hier in einer Symbiose, einem engem Zusammenhalt. Während Oilell der Pflanze genügend ‚Opfer' zuführt, lebt sie in ihrem Schutz und kann sich von ihren Früchten in nicht ganz so reichen Tagen ernähren."

Helga hörte dies anmutig an, während sie immer wieder zu der Pflanze schaute, die reglos von der Decke hing.

„Wie schaffte es dann der Zauberer sie zu bestehlen?", fragte sie Nadal und schaute den Werleoparden neugierig an.

Nadal zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Er kannte den Beruhigungszauber"

„Warum meintet ihr, ich würde nicht ihre Bezahlung sein? Warum schaute sie so… lustvoll mich an?"

Nadal kicherte.

„Weil sie eine ebenso fleischfressende ‚Pflanze' ist, wie ihre Karnivore. Sie ist eine Sabberhexe. Die Königin der Sabberhexen!"

„Und?", fragte Helga nach.

„Sie isst Menschenfleisch… meist gut abgehangen.", erklärte ihr lächelnd Nadal, wobei er allerdings sich mehr um seine Barthaare kümmerte.

Helga verzog ihr Gesicht… ein Schauer rieselte ihr den Rücken herab.

„Sabberhexen essen Menschen? Irghh…"

Nadal lachte laut los, als er in Helgas Gesicht sah. Doch noch ehe Helga irgendeinen weiteren Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, tauchte wieder unverhofft Oilell aus dem Nebel auf.

„Es ist alles vorbereitet. Kommt jetzt"

Nadal nickte, erhob sich und folgte Oilell. Helga sah sich noch einmal um, ehe sie mit einem abermaligen Zittern den beiden Erwachsenen folgte… wobei sie es nicht unterließ, stets nach oben zu starren und zu schauen, ob die Pflanze sich doch ein wenig bewegte. Plötzlich lichtete sich die Kate und Helga konnte sehen, wie Oilell eine Klappe, die auf dem Fußboden angebracht war, hochhob.

„Das Auge ist dort unten", sagte Oilell nun mit einer erwartungsfroher Stimme.

Nadal grinste Oilell an.

„Nach euch", sagte er zur Hexe und griff nach der Klappe, um sie für die Sabberhexe offen zuhalten. Oilell seufzte… dann begann sie hinab zusteigen.

„Jetzt du Helga… aber lass etwas Abstand zu ihr. Wir wollen sie nicht verleiten, eine Dummheit zu begehen.", sagte Nadal und nickte Helga zu.

Helga trat an die Klappe und sah hinab in das vollkommene Schwarze, was sich vor ihr auftat. Nur undeutlich konnte sie die Stufen sehen, die in das Unbekannte hinabführte. Langsam, sehr langsam, begann Helga sich vorzutasten und Stufe für Stufe hinab zusteigen. Als sie schließlich kaum noch den Kopf über der Klappe hatte, begann Nadal ihr zu folgen. Nach ein paar Minuten schloss er über sich die Klappe, worauf die letzten Strahlen des Tages verschwanden und sich um Helga eine Schwärzung befand, die nicht nur das Sehen verhinderte, sondern die sich zusätzlich auf ihren Brustkorb legte.

„Nun, mach schon, geh weiter", sagte hinter ihr Nadal ungeduldig, der in dieser Schwärze mit seinen Augen deutlich besser sehen konnte als sie. Helga versuchte sich zu beruhigen und stieg weiter hinab. Schließlich durchdrang ein fahles Licht die Schwärze und wenige Minuten später erkannte Helga eine vereinzelte Fackel am Treppenende in einer Halterung stecken. Etwas mutiger, da sie sehen konnte, stieg sie die letzten Stufen hinab und blieb schließlich stehen.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?"

„Zuerst einmal ist dies mein Vorratskeller", ertönte ganz nah wieder jene Fispelstimme, die zu Oilell gehörte. Helga fuhr erschrocken herum und sah die Sabberhexe keine zwei Meter hinter sich, wie sie wieder ihre Hände rieb und vor sich hinkicherte.

„Euer Vorratskeller?". Helga schaute sich mit einem lauen Gefühl umher. Doch die Fackel gab nicht genug Licht, um wirklich etwas erkennen zu können. Allerdings schienen der eine oder andere Schatten ihre Fantasie doch gehörig anzuregen, was sie abermals zum Erschauern brachte.

„Aber es ist auch mein Aufenthaltsort für das Auge", sagte Oilell und zeigte auf eine kleine Nische, in der ein kleiner Tisch stand, auf der eine runde Kugel lag. Sie schien aus Stein zu sein, wobei dieser dann so gleichförmig poliert war, das seine Oberfläche den Fackelschein wieder spiegelte.

„Nun, dann lasst uns anfangen", sagte Nadal, der nun auch unten angekommen war und in Richtung Nische ging. Helga versuchte sich so nahe wie möglich an Nadal zu halten, denn der Ort war ihr nicht geheuer.

„Sssssssseiiiiiiiiii"

„Was ist…", fragte Helga und blieb kurz stehen.

„Was soll sein?", fragte Nadal und drehte sich zu Helga verwundert um.

„Habt ihr nicht etwas gesagt?", fragte Helga unsicher nach, wobei Nadal mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Aber…?"

„Wwwwwoooooooo"

„Da… wieder… ist hier noch jemand?", fragte Helga, nun weit nervöser, nach. Sie blickte sich wieder um, in der Erwartung, dass im nächsten Moment irgendein Geist oder Dämon sich auf sie stürzte.

„Du hörst Stimmen?", fragte Oilell interessiert.

„Ja… was ist das?", fragte Helga nach, nachdem abermals sie Stimmen hörte, die so etwas wie ‚hallo' zu rufen schienen.

„Erstaunlich… wirklich erstaunlich. Entweder… deine Mutter war eine Sabberhexe… oder du hast einen gewissen Kontakt zum Tod gehabt. Jedenfalls scheinst du ein praktikables Medium zu sein."

Nadal stand erstaunt da und blickte wortlos von Oilell zu Helga… und von Helga zu Oilell.

„Was sollen dies für Stimmen sein… ich höre nichts… obwohl der Tod mein ständiger Begleiter ist!", meinte er schließlich.

„Es sind die Stimmen aus der Anderswelt. Hier… unterhalb der Erde… sind die Ebenen zwischen den Welten sehr gering. Deshalb wirkt das Auge hier auch weit wirkungsvoller als oben oder anderswo. An Tagen wie heute… oder vor allem am Samhain und Beltaine vermischen sich die Grenzen zwischen der Anderswelt und dieser… und dann kann man die Stimmen der Toten hören.", erklärte mit heiserer Stimme Oilell und tat damit geheimnisvoll.

„Die Stimmen der Toten?", wiederholte Helga ungläubig. Dann rann ihr ein weiterer kalter Schauer über den Rücken, der sie schütteln ließ.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte Nadal mit ruhiger nüchterner Stimme.

„Wir nähern uns dem 21. Dezember… dem Tag Yule, dem Fest der Wintersonnenwende."

Oilell lächelte und begab sich fast beschwingt zu dem Tisch, als würden ihr all diese immer wieder auftauchenden Stimmen nichts ausmachen. Helga dagegen versuchte noch näher zu Nadal zu kommen und setzte sich sehr nahe neben ihn hin. Immer wieder schien zu den Stimmen, die Helga hörte, auch die Luft in dem Keller zu zirkulieren, so dass nicht nur die Fackel zum Tanzen gebracht wurde und die Luft sie so zu weiteren merkwürdigen Schattenspielen zwang, sondern es kam Helga so vor, als würden dieser Lufthauch eine Art geisterhafte Phänomen sein, der mit den Stimmen in Einklang gebracht wurde. Immer wieder stellten sich die Nackenhaare von Helga auf, die sich in diesem Keller weit weniger wohl fühlte. Oilell setzte sich vor den runden Stein und begann mit einer hohen Stimme zu singen… dann griff sie nach unten und warf kleine Knochen, Runen und Steinchen vor sich hin und versuchte diese in irgendeinen Einklang zu bringen. Helga starrte dem Treiben reglos zu, wobei sie die Art des Vortragens reichlich überflüssig fand. Allerdings schien Oilell sich mittels der gesungenen Rhythmen in eine Art Trance zu bringen. Das einigste, was Helga erstaunte, war, dass außer Oilell von überallher andere Sabberhexen kurzzeitig auftauchten und ebenfalls in den Singsang einstimmten, ehe sie wieder verschwanden. Langsam begann die Steinkugel vor ihr zu glühen… ein Glühen, das auf einen Zauber zurückführen ließ, der in sich verwoben war… und den nicht nur ein Mensch durchführen konnte. Zum ersten Mal sah Helga wie sich magische Banne und Zauber verwoben zu etwas sehr Kompliziertes.

„Was tut sie?", fragte Helga Nadal leise um Oilell nicht zu stören.

„Sie versucht einen Blick zu werfen… auf eine mögliche Zukunft."

„Sie kann in die Zukunft sehen?", fragte Helga nach.

„Ja… und nein. Sie ist kein richtiges Orakel. Aber sie kann etwas in die Zukunft… in eine mögliche Zukunft sehen. Sie gibt somit keine Prophezeiung von sich, denn sie kann diesen Blick gezielt machen. Allerdings benötigt sie viel Kraft dabei, da es kein einfacher Zauber ist."

„Und was…", begann Helga. Doch in diesem Moment hörte Oilell mit ihrem Singsang auf und entspannte sich.

„Was möchtest du sehen, Nadal Lynx", sagte Oilell, deren Stimme von dem Singen fast schon rauh war.

„Ich möchte erfahren, wie ich sterbe", sagte Nadal mit fester und ruhiger Stimme." Und ich möchte erfahren, wo dieser Ort ist"

Helga schaute Nadal irritiert an. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er eine solche Frage an Oilell stellen würde. Fürchtete der Werleopard den Tod? Oilell schien sich dem Glühen des Steines zu nähern, als würde sie in den Stein schauen. Doch außer einem Glühen konnte Helga nichts erkennen.

„Es wird kalt sein, wenn du stirbst…", begann Oilell, wurde aber jetzt bereits von Nadal unterbrochen.

„Der Tod ist immer kalt, Oilell… was siehst du!"

Nadal schien immer noch skeptisch zu sein… und doch war er hierher gekommen, um Oilell diese Frage stellen zu können.

„Du… du… ich sehe… Berge, hohe Berge, einen See, ein grünes Land… du stehst in Rüstung… neben dir steht noch jemand… es ist… ohhh…"

Der Flüsterton Oilells wurde lauter, aufgeregter.

„Es ist ein… Werwolf."

„Ein Werwolf. Was habe ich mit einem Werwolf zu tun?"

Helga sah, wie Nadal sich schüttelte. Anscheinend mochte der Werleopard keinen Werwolf.

„Er und du, ihr führt ein Heer an… ein Heer aus Werwesen, aus Wesen der Nacht und der Mysterien… ihr dient…ohhhh"

„Du sagtest, es seien Berge um mich herum… mmmh, ich scheine nicht zu Hause zu sein… und es schient nicht Bodmin zu sein… na gut, was siehst du noch. Wem diene ich?", sagte Nadal mehr zu sich als zu Oilell.

„Er ist eine schwarze Gestalt… eine mächtige Gestalt… er ist wie ein böser Schatten, der auf sich auf alles legt. Bösartigkeit sehe ich überall. Schwarze Magie spüre ich. Dabei besitzt das Schwarze kein Gesicht… eine Maske trägt es. Verhüllt somit einen Schrecken, der in der Vergangenheit erlitten. Neben ihm eine Frau. Eine Braut. Sie trägt weiß. Doch ihr Gewand sollte eher rot sein. Irrsinn sehe ich in ihren Augen. Und Lust. Lust am Töten , am Vernichten. Und den Tod. Auf der anderen Seite sehe ich einen anderen Mann… oder ist es eine Schlange… ein Mann in einem Schlangenpanzer… ein Mann der sich immer wieder aus allem herausgewunden hat… doch nun strebt er seiner Rache entgegen… sie führen ein Heer an, dass so schwarz ist, wie sie selbst… unzählige Geschöpfe der Nacht…. Ahhhhh"

„Was ist?", riefen nun Helga und Nadal gleichzeitig, die gebannt Oilell anstarrten.

„Ihnen stellen sich vier entgegen… vier…mächtige Vier… in weiten Gewändern… einer ist in einem Kettenhemd, gold, rot gewandet… einer schwarz und grün… einer mitternachtsblau… einer sonnengelb… sie stehen da und fordern das Heer heraus… fordern die schwarze Gestalt heraus… hinter ihnen steht eine Menge Zauberer, Menschen… Wesen, die sie unterstützen wollen, doch… ahhhh"

Helga schaute gebannt auf den Stein. Oillel schien nur noch stoßweise die Informationen herauszugeben, Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn… ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen, weit aufgerissen.

„Was ist mit mir?", rief Nadal laut dazwischen.

„Ihr streitet euch mit dem Werwolf… ihr seid euch nicht eins… jetzt seht ihr, wie das Heer des Dunklen zustößt, über die vier hinweg… ihr solltet nun auch angreifen, solltet Truppen des Gegners binden… ihr tut es nicht… ihr kämpft… ihr…AAAAAAAHHHHH"

Oielell war aufgesprungen. Aus ihrer Nase lief Blut, wie auch aus ihrem Mund. Es schien, als hätte sich Oilell vor Schreck, was sie gesehen hatte, auf die Zunge gebissen. Sie brüllte los, als wäre ihr ein imaginärer Spies durch den Körper gedrungen. Nadal stieß sich in einer einzigartigen Gewandtheit vom Boden ab und riss Helga mit sich. Nicht zu früh, denn aus dem Auge schossen nun Blitze in alle Richtungen, die Nadal wie auch Helga getroffen hätten, wären sie sitzen geblieben. Einzig Oilell trafen die Blitze, die bei ihr gewaltige Brandwunden hinterließen. Und sie somit noch in eine größere Raserei brachte. Nadal griff Helga am Arm zog sie zu sich heran und… apparierte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy** **Bond**: Mich würde es auch interessieren, was für Kräfte das Schwert hat. Nein, Scherz beiseite, ich weiß es ja. Und auch ‚wer' der augenblickliche Hüter des Schwertes ist. Die ‚Wölfin des Sumpfes' ist es nicht… damit war Grendels Mutter gemeint. Obwohl… doch dazu komme ich noch später, du musst dich also noch ein wenig gedulden. Na… war dies wieder ein Kapitel, dass dir gefallen hat? Ich hoffe es! Jedenfalls weißt du nun mehr über Oilell und die Sabberhexen… und hast eine kleine Aussicht auf etwas, was einige Jahre später passieren wird.

**Nell:** Hallo Nell! Ist blöd, wenn das Internet streikt… dann ist die Anspannung gleich doppelt so groß. Schön, dass dir die Geschichte weiterhin gut gefällt und das dir auch meine Anmerkungen, wie ich diese Geschichte entwickle, super gefallen hat. Ich musste richtig schmunzeln, als du mich mit einem Berg von Ausdrucken rechts und links von meinem Schreibtisch gesehen hast. ( Nicht ganz falsch, diese Sicht). Nicht vergessen darf man dabei auch nicht meine Fiederaralie, die neben dem Compi steht und vor sich hinwächst und mir ( in diesem Kapitel) einige Inspirationen gab.(Ist allerdings keine Kornivore…wächst aber so).

Wie du lesen konntest, ist der König auch der neue König… aber es wird einigen Ärger mit ihm geben. Jedenfalls wird Dunstan kein leichtes Leben mehr haben.

Wie ich auf die Namen komme… nun, die von den Personen, die ich erfunden habe, habe ich aus dem Internet geholt. Dabei habe ich dann z. B. walisische Namen eingegeben… und siehe da, es gibt einige Pages, die solche Namen führen ( teils sogar mit Erklärung). Einige einfache Namen, wie ‚Wewe, der Hauself, habe ich ganz einfach so erfunden… einige habe ich nach den Erklärungen… wie JKR… den Personen vergeben. Zudem bekommt man ein Gefühl für einen Namen, wenn man stets in irgendwelchen Literaturstellen nachliest und stets etwas von Aelfsige, Ethelstan oder Wulfgar hört.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

**Der Konflikt Dunstan mit König Eadwig**

Die hier in diesem Kapitel geschilderte Meinungsverschiedenheit Dunstans mit König Eadwig, der mit Edgiva und Ethelgiva im Bett lag, wird in etwa so stattgefunden haben. So beschreibt vor allem Dunstans Vitenschreiber und Chronist Byrhtelm diaconus von jenem Treffen der beiden in Eadwigs Schlafzimmer eingehend. Dies nahm William Stubbs 1874 in den 'Memorials of Saint Dunstan, Archbishop of Canterbury' auf und schilderte ebenfalls über den Konflikt zwischen König Eadwig und Dunstan, der in jener Nacht begonnen zu haben scheint. Fakt ist jedenfalls auch, dass nach dieser Geschichte Dunstans Name kaum noch in einer Zeugenliste beim Gericht Eadwigs auftaucht, während sie vor der Krönung des Königs, ebenso wie der von Cynesige, erheblich häufiger genannt wurden. Zu welchen Handlungen dieser Konflikt schließlich führte, wird meine Geschichte noch erzählen.

**Karnivoren**

Es handelt sich um hoch spezialisierte Pflanzen, von denen die meisten in nährstoffarmen Gebieten gedeihen, denn vor allem dort können Fleischfressende Pflanzen von ihrer Fähigkeit profitieren, sich durch den Fang von Tieren zusätzliche Nährstoffe anzueignen, welche gewöhnlichen Pflanzen in diesen Regionen verborgen bleiben. Insbesondere Stickstoff, Phosphor und Schwefel werden der Beute entzogen, die nicht nur auf das Reich der Insekten beschränkt ist. Fleischfressende Pflanzen gehören trotz all dem zu den Blühpflanzen, besitzen (oftmals schwach ausgebildete) Wurzelsysteme und betreiben Photosynthese wie ganz "normale" Pflanzen. Der Tierfang ist nicht mal lebensnotwendig, sie überleben auch ohne die animalische Zusatznahrung. Man hat aber herausgefunden, dass die Pflanzen durch die zusätzlichen Nährstoffe aus Tieren wachs- und blühfreudiger sind. Am Naturstandort bedeutet diese Tatsache einen Standortvorteil gegenüber konkurrierenden Pflanzen.

Utricularia kann man nach ihren Lebensgewohnheiten grob in vier Hauptgruppen einteilen:

- aquatische Arten, semi-aquatische Arten, terrestrische Arten, epiphytische Arten

Gemeinsam ist, dass alle Arten anstelle der Wurzeln ein Geflecht aus Saugfallen besitzen. Diese Fallen ( meist kleine ) sind Blasen mit Unterdruck und einer Klappe (die über Auslösungshärchen betätigt wird). Sobald ein kleines Wasser- oder Bodenlebewesen dieses Härchen berührt, öffnet sich diese Klappe in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde und das Opfer wird eingesaugt. Diese Bewegung ist die schnellste Bewegung im gesamten im Pflanzenreich überhaupt, denn das Öffnen und Schließen der Klappe liegt unter 1/500 s. Angelockt wird die potentielle Beute wohl über chemische Lockstoffe oder über algenähnliche Sprosse (vermeintliche Nahrung). Sobald die Pflanze verwertbare Nahrung erkannt hat (wie bei Dionaea und Aldrovanda), wird die Blase zum Magen umfunktioniert und die Produktion der Verdauungsenzyme beginnt. Der Verdauungsvorgang dauert auch hier je nach Größe der Beute Stunden oder Tage. Von Utricularia produzierte Verdauungsenzyme sind Esterase, Phosphatase und Protease. Als Nährstoffe werden bei Utricularia hauptsächlich Stickstoff, Magnesium und Kalium aufgenommen. Zum Schluss baut sich der Unterdruck wieder auf und die Blase ist zu neuem Fang bereit.

**Sabberhexen, Sabbat, Hexenverfolgung**

Wie ich schon im 12. Kapitel erwähnt hatte, sind Sabberhexen bei JKR finster aussehende Hexen, die gern Menschenfleisch verspeisen. Hier will ich eher auf den deutschen Namen Sabberhexe eingehen. Er stammt nämlich nicht von ‚sabbern', wie man sich vielleicht denken könnte, sondern vom ‚ Sabbat'. Unter dem so genannten Hexensabbat verstanden die Hexentheoretiker in der Frühen Neuzeit das Treffen von angeblichen Hexen und Hexenmeistern mit dem Teufel an bestimmten, meist abgelegenen Orten, den so genannten Hexentanzplätzen. Im Rahmen der frühneuzeitlichen Hexenlehre stellte der Besuch eines Hexensabbates eines von vier zentralen Delikten im Zusammenhang mit dem Vorwurf der Hexerei dar. Die Hexenverfolgung hatte unter anderem zum Ziel andere, sogenannte heidnische Religionen zu diskreditieren und zu kriminalisieren. Deshalb stammt der Begriff Hexensabbat von der frühchristlichen Vorstellung, dass andere Religionen Dämonen und den Teufel anbeten. Das wurde nach der Etablierung des Christentums als Hauptreligion in Europa im Mittelalter zur Verfolgung weiter getrieben. Der Sabbat war als Konsequenz für den Hexenflug von Inquisitoren im 14. und 15. Jahrhundert eingeführt worden.

Die Sabbattage waren vor allem Yule, das Fest der Wintersonnenwende um den 21. Dezember, Imbolc, das Lichtfest am 2. Februar, dem Tag der Orakel,

Ostara, der Frühlingsanfang um den 21. März, ein Fest der Fruchtbarkeit, Beltane oder Beltaine, die Walpurgisnacht in der Nacht vom 30. April zum 1. Mai,

Litha, das Fest zur Sommersonnenwende um den 21. Juni, Lammas, das Erntefest am 1. August, Mabon, der Herbstanfang um den 21. September, Erntedankfest, sowie Samhain, Halloween am 31. Oktober mit ihrem Totenkult.

Insgesamt muss man aber noch einmal deutlich darstellen, dass in der spätantiken und frühmittelalterlichen Kirche es zwei konkurrierende Ansichten zur Hexerei gab. So schloss Augustinus, ein einflussreicher Theologe und Philosoph der christlichen Spätantike, von der physikalischen Unmöglichkeit des Zauberns auf eine implizite Einladung des Teufels zur Bewerkstelligung der sonst unmöglichen Aufgabe. Diese semiotische Auffassung der Hexerei trat aber zunächst in den Hintergrund zugunsten einer Auffassung, die sich aus den Regelungen der Kirchenväter zum Umgang mit Frauen ableitete, die glaubten mit Diana des nachts auszufahren: Diese Frauen, so heißt es dort, seien mit Nachsicht zu behandeln, denn das was sie zu tun glaubten physikalisch unmöglich sei, basiere auf Einbildung.

**Die Anderswelt**

Der Glaube an ein Leben nach dem Tod war in der keltischen Religion, die sich noch sehr lange in Wales hielt, sehr wichtig. Es gab im Unterschied zu anderen Religionen kein System der Bestrafung oder Belohnung nach dem Tod, da der Übergang vom Leben zum Tod als eine Reise angesehen wurde. Eine Reise in eine andere Welt, in der übernatürliche Wesen und Untiere lebten. Die Grenzen zu dieser Anderswelt waren fließend. Sterbliche konnten , besonders zu wichtigen Tagen wie Beltaine ( 1. Mai ) und Samhain ( 1. November) die Grenzen mühelos überwinden. Auch konnten an diesen Tagen die Menschen der Anderswelt die Sterblichen erreichen. In der keltischen Literatur waren Ausflüge in die Anderswelt, die auch Autre Monde genannt wurde, wichtige narrative Elemente. In diesen Geschichten mussten die Helden die Kluft zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits, die oft durch einen reißenden Fluss, ein tiefes Gewässer oder durch einen dichten Wald symbolisiert wurden, durchqueren, um schließlich auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Außerdem durfte der Akteure meist nur reinem Herzens sein und schwierige Aufgaben erfüllen, um sich für einen solchen Sprung zu qualifizieren. Oft gibt es einen Wächter, der über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt wie den einbeinigen ,Wächter der anderen Welt", in der irischen Mythologie Bran, oder den ,Herrn der Tiere", eine Inkarnation des Lug, den man an seinem Geweih erkennt, die beide in zahlreichen irischen und walisischen Erzählungen auftauchen. Mit der jenseitigen Welt untrennbar verwoben sind die Feen als eine Form der Inkarnation der Muttergöttin. Diese treten meistens in Verbindung mit Wasser auf und sind an ihrer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit - die durch ebenso außergewöhnliche Hässlichkeit variiert werden kann - zu erkennen und können durch für die Zeit für Frauen ungewöhnliche Intelligenz, seherische Fähigkeiten und ihr häufig zweifarbiges Reittiere identifiziert werden. Manche ihrer Feenpaläste sollen sich unter der Erde oder unter der Wasseroberfläche befinden. Die Anderswelt entspricht der realen bis in jede Einzelheit. Auch hier ist die Oberschicht in prächtigen Fürstenhöfen organisiert, wo sie sich die Zeit mit immerwährenden Festen, bei köstlicher Speise und nie versiegendem Trank, bei Musik, Tanz, Dichtung, Liebesgenuss und Jagd, vertreibt. Hier gibt es weder Krankheit noch Kummer, Tränen und Tod, sondern nie endende Glückseligkeit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel und Berater König Eadwigs

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, scheint Dunstan zu unterstützen, Freundin von Salazar

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wird von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadred **

(924-955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar**

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds, Eldorman von Mercien

**Edgiva **

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England

**Erik Bludaxt**

norwegischer König von York

**Ethelgiva**

Konkurbine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Flaewig**_

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

_**Godric ap Maredudd**_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

zehn jähriges Mädchen, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

_**Nadal Lynx**_

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**_Oilell_**

Sabberhexe

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**Salazar Slytherin**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Wilhelm _**

Mönch in Glastonbury, Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes


	16. Gebrochene Verträge

Zusammenfassung:

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit Tod der Familie von Helga Hufflepuff, die 954n.Chr. von Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet werden. Die zehnjährige Helga, die mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena fliehen kann, wird schließlich von Nadal Lynx, einem Werleoparden, den Solmen ausgesandt hatte, gestellt. Er soll dem Mädchen das Geheimnis um das sagenumwobene Schwert Hrunting abluchsen. Doch durch Godric Gryffindor, einem Schüler Richards, wird Nadal in die Flucht geschlagen, so dass Helga sicher nach Tenby gelangt.

Währenddessen lässt Solmen König Eadred vergiften, was selbst Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs, nicht verhindern kann. Ziel des Bundes der Wölfe ist es einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei allerdings gehen die Ratsmitglieder unterschiedliche Wege. Während Aelfsige, Bischof von Winchester, plant, Eadreds Nachfolger Eadwig zu ermorden, um einen magischen Bastard auf den Thron zu bringen, möchte die mächtige Konkubine Ethelgiva, Eadwig mit ihrer zauberkundigen Tochter Edgiva verheiraten. In diesem Zwiespalt steht Solmen, den Bischof Aelfsige beseitigt werden will, in dem er das Verhältnis von Solmens ungeliebten Sohn Salazar zu der Zofe Edgivas Cuthburh benutzt. Doch Solmen weiß von dem Komplott und plant dagegen anzugehen. Dunstan von Glastonbury, der die Macht des Bundes einschränken könnte und von ihrer Existenz weiß, verliert nach der Krönung des neuen Königs durch einen Disput mit jenem seine Machtposition und Einfluss. England scheint so einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzustreben. Allerdings gelingt es seiner Bibliothekarin, Rowena von Ravenclaw, mit Hilfe von Richard Eriugena, der sie vor Häschern des schwarzen Eldorman retten kann und einen Brand in der Bibliothek verhindert, das Rätsel um Hrunting etwas zu lichten. Dennoch scheinen die Fähigkeiten von Hrunting, einst das legendäre Drachentöterschwert des Sigurds, unbekannt zu bleiben. Im Jahr 955n. Chr. eskaliert der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd, als in Tenby gwyneddische Truppen einfallen. Godric, der gerade mit Helga auf einem Ausritt war, lässt sie Hilfe holen. Er selbst wirft sich den Soldaten entgegen, wird aber überwältigt und schließlich nach Gwynedd verschleppt, wo er Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr kennen lernt. Nachdem in Winchester der Konflikt beigelegt wurde, muss er als Geisel am gwyneddischen Hof in Caernarfon bleiben, so lange kein König von Wales vom englischen Souverän anerkannt wurde.

Helga, die Hilfe holen sollte, gerät in einen Dementorenangriff. Durch die Hilfe Nadals kann Helga ihre Seele behalten, gerät aber so in die Hände des Werleoparden. Dieser will das Mädchen zu Solmen bringen, macht allerdings noch einen Umweg zu Oilell, der „Königin" der Sabberhexen. Von dieser will Nadal wissen, ob er Bodmin, der Heimatburg der Slytherins lebend verlassen kann, um in seine Heimat zurückzukehren. Doch bei dem Blick in die Zukunft sieht Oilell nicht nur den Tod Nadals in einer Berggegend vorraus, sondern sie sieht auch den Beginn einer Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen dem schwarzen Eldorman und vier mächtigen Zauberern. Doch noch ehe sie vorhersagen kann, wie die Schlacht ausgeht, greift der Irrsinn nach ihr und Nadal und Helga müssen fliehen.

**15. Gebrochene Verträge**

_Winchester, Räume von Dunstan, Januar 956 n. Chr._

„Soll das auch mit nach Glastonbury?"

Einer der Helfer Bethelms hielt eine kleine Holzkiste vor Dunstan und schaute diesen mit einem fragenden Blick an. Dunstan schaute hoch und nickte kurz, ehe er schwer einatmete und seufzte. Der Abschied von Winchester war gar nicht so leicht, wie er es sich zunächst vorgestellt hatte. Vor allem jetzt bei dieser Witterung. Überall lag Schnee, die Wege waren schwer passierbar und doch musste er dem Wunsch des Königs nachkommen. Wieder nahm er sich das Pergament und überflog seinen Text

‚_Geehrter Abbas von Glastonbury, lieber Dunstan_…'

‚Das „lieber" hätte er sich eigentlich sparen können', dachte sich Dunstan und strich abermals das Pergament flach.

‚_wie ich, König Eadwig, erfahren habe, sind in der letzten Zeit einige Missstände am Kloster Glastonbury aufgetaucht. So sind die Gegebenheiten des Brandes der wertvollen Bibliothek nicht geklärt, wie auch die abermaligen Übergriffe auf einzelne Pilger._ _Ich würde sie, lieber_ _Abbas, bitten, sich diesen Missständen anzunehmen und entlasse sie somit aus dem Amt als Hüter des Siegels, damit sie sich genügend Zeit für die Aufklärung nehmen können. Ich danke Ihnen für die erbrachte Arbeit für England und meinen verstorbenen Onkel Eadred, für den sie in hingebungsvoller Art stets ein treuer Diener und Berater gewesen waren. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_König Eadwig'_

Dunstan schüttelte den Kopf. Schon im Morgengrauen waren Truppen von König Eadwig gekommen, um das Siegel zu übernehmen und es Berthelm, den einstigen Ausbilder Eadwigs, zu überbringen, der vom heutigen Tage an, der neue Hüter des Siegels sein würde. Abermals seufzte Dunstan. Es war klar, dass König Eadwig nur wenig warten würde, bis nach den Feiertagen, um dann die Leute, denen er vertraute, in die geeigneten Posten zu hieven. Natürlich war es sein Recht… und doch war dieser Brief im Grunde eine Frechheit.

‚Als wenn ich nicht in der Lage wäre, das Kloster Glastonbury zu führen', sagte sich Dunstan verbittert. Natürlich waren die Gegebenheiten wegen des Brandes längst geklärt. Gut, Bruder Wilhelm war nicht mehr aufgetaucht… und Bruder Flaewig war wieder nach Jarrow geschickt worden, wo dieser in einer erteilten Einsamkeit Buße für sein Tun verrichten musste. Doch Dunstan stand in ständigem Kontakt zu Bruder Gunnar und vor allem zu Schwester Rowena von Ravenclaw. Natürlich freute er sich, wieder nach Hause zurückkehren und sich endlich wieder seinen Arbeiten im Kloster widmen zu können… endlich an dem Kästchen weiterarbeiten können, dass er längst fertig haben wollte. Doch es schmerzte ihn, dass der König die Missstände, dessen Verursacher er selbst gewesen war, nun Dunstan indirekt anprangerte.

‚Wer hat denn die Steuern erhöht. Hätte er auf den Witan gehört, auf die ostsächsischen Fürsten, dann würde es nicht zu solchen Überfällen kommen. Nur dadurch sind einige reiche Pilgerer von Hungerlöhner und anderen angegriffen worden… weil, sie unter den Steuern am meisten leiden würden.', sagte sich Dunstan.

Und wofür brauchte der König soviel Geld… Wieder schüttelte Dunstan seinen Kopf. Der Lebensstil des Königs war weit prunkvoller geworden, als bei seinen beiden Vorgängern… alle möglichen Bittsteller bekamen Geschenke und vor allem hatte er seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter Ethelgiva ein wunderschönes Haus ganz in der Nähe des Palastes errichten lassen, in dem es an Nichts fehlte. Natürlich auf Kosten des Staates.

„Abbas, wir sind dann soweit"

Dunstan schaute auf und erkannte Bethelm, mit dem er vor einigen Monaten in einem Eilmarsch nach Winchester gekommen war.

„Danke, Bruder Bethelm, dass ihr das für mich organisiert habt. Ich hätte dies mit Sicherheit nicht so hinbekommen"

„Abbas… ich weiß, ihr hättet es. Aber es ist mir eine Ehre, euch dabei geholfen zu haben. Zudem…konnte ich auch meine Abreise organisieren und werde euch so euch noch ein Stück des Weges begleiten"

„ Ihr verlasst Winchester?", fragte Dunstan erstaunt, der sich Winchester ohne Bruder Bethelm gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Bethelm lachte kurz auf.

„Ja, Dunstan… ich werde nach Frame zu der Königs Eadgifu gehen. Immerhin bin ich ihr Beichtvater, seit der alte Bischof Aelfheah, der ja auch euer Lehrherr war, verstorben ist. Und ich denke mir, dass sie in Frame nun jemanden braucht, um über den Tod ihres geliebten Sohnes hinwegzukommen. Außerdem… bin auch ich nicht mehr so gern am Hofe Eadwigs gesehen."

Dunstan nickte mit dem Kopf… es war verdächtig, dass gerade all jene, die einst der Königsmutter und König Eadred so Beiseite gestanden hatten, nun Winchester den Rücken kehrten… mit einer Ausnahme.

„Wie geht es dem Erzbischof?", fragte Dunstan Bethelm unsicher, da er nicht wusste, ob jener wieder etwas vom Erzbischof gehört hatte.

Bethelm lächelte.

„Es geht ihm nicht schlecht, Dunstan. Und ich glaube auch kaum, dass es ihm noch schlecht gehen wird. Mag jemand anderes über ihn richten, ich werde es nicht tun, denn immerhin kann er nun die Kathedrale von Canterbury ausbauen und neu einrichten, was für die Christenheit ein Segen sein dürfte."

„Das stimmt, Bethelm, das stimmt. Doch es ist zu hoffen, dass dies nicht der einigste Beitrag unseres neuen König in Bezug der Religion sein mag. Und das trotz der großzügigen Spende des Königs unser lieber Erzbischof sich nicht kaufen lässt."

„Das ist zu hoffen", sagte Bethelm und wandte sich zum Gehen" ich erwarte euch dann am Tor, Dunstan."

Dunstan nickte und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Abbas, Dunstan?"

Überrascht richtete sich der Abt aus Glastonbury auf

„Aethelwold? Ja, Freund… was macht ihr hier?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch besuchen, doch nun hörte ich, dass ihr abreisen wollt?"

„Abreisen muss! Der König schickt mich nach Glastonbury zurück… ich soll dort die aufkommenden Unruhen entkräften"

Aethelwold schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„So ein Unfug… aber das passt zu ihm, unserem neuen König. Anstatt die wichtigsten Berater anzuhören, verjagt er sie… und lässt sich von solchen wie Aelfhere oder gar Ethelgiva beraten."

„Vor allem Ethelgiva… und dem Rat der Wölfe"

„Ihr seid weiterhin der Meinung, sie gehört zu dem Rat?"

„Sie ist eine Zauberin, Aethelwold… und ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Einflüsse zum Hof nur auf Grund ihrer Person hergestellt wurden. Aber lassen wir es… was führt euch nach Winchester… wie geht es dem Prinzen?"

Aethelwold begann zu lächeln… einem Lächeln, was warm war und große Freude ausdrückte.

„Der Prinz entwickelt sich prächtig. Es war richtig von euch, ihn zu Ethelstan zu schicken und ihn mir zu überlassen. Schon jetzt ist er ein aufgeweckter Junge, der einen scharfen Verstand besitzt. Sicher, man erkennt, dass es Edmunds Sohn ist. Schon jetzt ist er der Schwarm aller jungen Frauen in Ost-Anglia und Mercien… und er weiß es…"

Dunstan verdrehte die Augen…

„Nun, allerdings geht er im Moment mit dem Thema etwas vorsichtiger um… zumal andere Probleme viel wichtiger sind"

„Welche Probleme hat der Prinz?", fragte Dunstan nach.

„So habt ihr es noch nicht gehört?", fragte Aethelwold unsicher nach.

„Was, Aethelwold, macht es nicht so spannend?"

„Der König plant seinen Bruder zu entmachten"

„Wie…"

„König Eadwig hat sich geäußert, dass er sich vorstellen könnte, dass Aelfhere Eldorman von Mercien werden könnte."

„Moment… aber sein Bruder, der Prinz ist doch Eldorman von Mercien."

„Nun… König Eadwig meint, dass Prinz Edgar zu jung für solch eine Aufgabe sei… außerdem möchte er gern seinem Ziehvater und Verwandten Aelfhere einen Gefallen tun…"

„Aber… wenn er Prinz Edgar die Eldorschaft aberkennt… was allenfalls bisher bei einem Verbrechen an der Krone vorgekommen ist… dann entzweit er England."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass dies König Eadwig interessiert. Er ist nur scharf darauf, seine neuen Freunde zu gefallen und ihnen noch mehr Macht zu übertragen. Natürlich steckt hinter alledem Aelfhere… er konnte es nicht vertragen, so ausgetrickst worden zu sein, auf der letzten Witan."

„Aber, wenn König Eadwig dies tut… was werden dann die ostsächsischen Fürsten tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Dunstan, ich weiß es nicht. Der König wäre gut beraten, wenn er dieses Thema so belassen würde. Man hofft, dass ihr den König zur Vernunft bringt…"

„Ich?"

Dunstan schaute Aethelwold entgeistert an.

„Aethelwold… ich habe mich einmal in das Bienennest gesetzt. Ich werde es mit Sicherheit nicht ein zweites Mal tun. Der König wird zudem nicht auf meinen Rat hören. Er ist ein verstockter Bengel, wenn ihr wirklich meine Meinung zu ihm hören wollt. Aber ich werde den Teufel tun, noch einmal mich seiner Macht entgegenzustellen."

„Aber was werdet ihr tun, Dunstan"

„Nach Glastonbury gehen, Aethelwold… nach Glastonbury gehen, so wie es der König wünscht"

„Und die Witan? Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass jemand auf Berthelm, den Ausbilder Eadwigs, hören wird. Weder von den westsächsischen noch erst recht nicht von den ostsächsischen Fürsten!"

„Wenn die Witan… wenn die ostsächsischen Fürsten dem Konflikt zwischen König Eadwig und Prinz Edgar nicht entsagen und den Prinzen weiter unterstützen… so werde ich ihn auch unterstützen."

„Auch wenn der König gegen ihn vorgehen würde.."

Dunstan atmete tief ein… ehe er sagte: „Auch dann"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Gwynedd, Januar 956 n. Chr._

Immer wieder schauten die Bediensteten hinüber, ob ihr König sich noch immer vor dem wärmenden Feuer in der großen Halle der Burg Rhuddlan aufhielt, doch Iago ap Idwal hatte sich keinen Meter vom Feuer wegbewegt, seitdem er am Nachmittag aus Winchester zurückgekehrt war. Das die Bediensteten sich am heutigen Tage vor allem sehr unauffällig aber stets anwesend präsentierten, lag nicht nur daran, dass ihr König einige Zeit abwesend gewesen war, sondern vielmehr aus dem Gesichtsausdruck und der Stimmung, die Iago aus England mitgebracht hatte. Immer wieder ließ er seinen sehr geschmückten Kelch, in dem sich ein hervorragender Wein aus Burgund befand, durch seine Finger gleiten. Immer wieder setzte er diesen Kelch an seine Lippen an… nur um daraufhin, in Gedanken, diesen wieder auf einen kleinen Tisch absetzte, der sich neben seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl befand. Das Gesicht, welches ihr König machte, war solch eines, was die Bediensteten stets fürchteten, denn es bedeutete Ärger… Ärger, den jener auszubaden hatte, der dem König zu nahe kam… allerdings auch den Ärger, den jener erhielt, der nicht auf den König achtete und einen seiner Wünsche ignorierte. Diese Balance zwischen Sorgsamkeit und Abstand war für die meisten Bediensteten des Hofes von Gwynedd lebenswichtig.

Iago ap Idwal erhob abermals den Kelch an seine Lippen, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte, die sich seinem Aufenthalt näherten. Neugierig, aber auch etwas ärgerlich wandte er sich vom wärmenden Feuer ab und schaute in die Richtung des Neuankömmlings.

„Meurig… Bruder, schön dich in Rhuddlan zu sehen. Wann bist du angekommen?"

Prinz Meurig verneigte sich vor dem König der Gwynedder, Iago, ehe er auf einen Stuhl wartete, den einige Bediensteten so schnell wie es ging, herbeischafften und neben den des Königs stellten.

„Scheußliges Wetter, nicht wahr? Der Schnee ist in diesem Jahr sehr früh und es ist erheblich mehr gefallen, als man zu dieser Zeit erwarten durfte. Gut, dass wir uns nur noch wenige Meilen vor Rhuddlan befanden, als dieser Schneesturm hereinbrach. Doch nun sage mir, wann bist du nach Rhuddlan gekommen… und wie war es in Dyfed?", fragte König Iago, dessen Laune sich beim Anblick seines jüngsten Bruders deutlich verbesserte.

„Ich bin erst eben aus Caernarfon gekommen, wo sich unser Bruder Ieuaf aufhält und unserer Geisel den Bauch pinselt"

Iago grinste seinen Bruder an. Er wusste, dass Meurig nur hier solche einen Kommentar abgegeben hätte… ohne auch nur eine Strafe erhalten zu haben.

„Ist Ieuaf wieder der Ritter mit Ehre und Herz gewesen?"

Meurig ließ sich etwas Wein eingießen, ehe er auf die Frage seines Bruders antwortete.

„Manchmal, Bruder, ist es einfach fürchterlich… mit ihm verkehren zu müssen. Außer seiner Gerechtigkeit gibt es keine Andere. Wenn dies mein Gefangener gewesen wäre… aber nun ja… wie war es nun in Winchester. Man hat ja schon einiges von dem Treffen hören können, zudem dein Brief uns kurz vor Caernarfon erreichte."

Iago verkniff sich eine spontane Antwort. Erst nach wenigen Minuten begann er Prinz Meurig zu erwidern.

„Es war… fürchterlich. Dieser Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Sprecher des Witan… er war deutlich auf Seiten der dyfedischen Bastarde. Man wollte uns gar nicht anhören… Rhodri hat auch nichts bewirken können. Er wird immer mehr zu einem speichelleckenden Engländer. Winchester korrumpiert ihn. Sicher, vielleicht kann er bei unserem neuen König Eadwig einiges mehr erreichen, als bei diesem Eadred… und seinen Beratern… aber es wird uns abermals einiges an Geld und Einfluss kosten, damit der König uns zum Herrscher über Wales ernennt. Nein… das Treffen war ein Reinfall… hätten wir gewusst, dass der englische König im Sterben lag… ich wäre nicht nach Winchester, sondern eher nach Dinefwr in Dyfed gezogen… mit einem Heer im Rücken", erwiderte Iago und nahm sich verärgert einen Schluck Wein.

„Der Feldzug nach Dyfed hätte dir gefallen", erwiderte Meurig.

Iago grinste.

„Ja, solch einen Spaß hätte mir wohl gefallen… war die Beute wenigstens gut?"

Auch Meurig lächelte nun.

„Genügend… mehr als meine Leute schleppen konnten. Allerdings kam dann uns dieser Zauberer in die Quere und Ieuaf brach den Zug ab."

„Dieser Zauberer… Godric ap Maredudd,… ich habe gehört, er hätte dich besiegt?"

Meurig schaute auf, wobei er dabei den Mund verzog, als hätte er statt seines Weines soeben Essig getrunken.

„Ja… durch Zauberei… durch sie warf er mich zu Boden… und wäre nicht unser so liebenswürdiger Bruder eingeschritten, dieser Bastard würde jetzt von den Krähen und Raben zerfressen auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen."

„Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er noch lebt, Meurig."

„Bruder, du willst doch nicht auch sagen, dass diese dyfedischen Bastarde, die uns jahrelang unterdrückten, ehrbare Ritter sind und von uns nicht angerührt werden dürfen."

„Solange sie unsere Geisel sind… nein, dann dürfen sie nicht angerührt werden, Meurig. Es sei denn…"

„Es sei denn, was?"

„Der Vertrag, denen wir zustimmten, besagt, dass diejenigen zu bestrafen seien, die eine der Geiseln etwas antut… oder gar tötet…"

„Und… dieser Vertrag knebelt uns noch mehr!"

„Ja… aber nicht nur uns… auch die Engländer. Wenn nun einer Geisel etwas angetan wird, müssen die Engländer einschreiten und den Verursacher bestrafen."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Bruder…"

„Was passiert denn, wenn nicht unsere Geisel… diesem Godric ap Maredudd etwas passiert, sondern er gut von uns behandelt wird… aber wenn der dyfedischen Geisel, meinem Neffen Hyfaidd etwas passiert. Wenn er gar stirbt."

„Meint ihr die Deheubarter würden ihrer Geisel etwas antun?", fragte Meurig mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Sie vielleicht nicht…aber man könnte es ja so aussehen lassen."

Iago schwenkte seinen Wein im Kelch. Prinz Meurig starrte ihn perplex an, ehe er ihn persönlich ansprach.

„Du würdet deinen Neffen töten lassen, Bruder?"

Iago starrte Meurig an.

„Jeder muss seinen Einsatz in diesem Konflikt bringen. Jeder! Auch mein so von allen geliebter Bruder Ieuaf. Sein Sohn wird ja nicht für eine kleine Sache geopfert, Meurig, sondern für das Wohl unseres Landes…unserer Familie…damit Gwynedd der wichtigste Staat in Wales wird… und unsere Familie die Königskrone erhält. Wenn nun unser Neffe von angeblichen Dyfeder getötet wird… so brechen sie den Vertrag. England wird uns zur Seite stehen müssen… und wir werden dann mit ihrer Hilfe Dyfed unterjochen. Was dann mit der anderen Geisel geschieht? ... Dies ist dann ja egal!"

Meurig schaute seinen Bruder erstaunt an… ehe er zu grinsen begann.

„Meinst du… sollte unser Neffe unglücklich einem Anschlag der Dyfeder zum Opfer fallen… das es jemand verübeln würde, wenn ich aus Wut diesen Godric ein wenig… drangsalieren würde?"

Iago lächelte seinen Bruder an, ehe er erwiderte: "Sicher nicht. Auf Grund der Wut über eine solche unehrliche Tat der Dyfeder kann man ja mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Und auf Grund unser Blutrache ist alles zu erklären."

„Wann hast du vor, diesen _Unfall_ herbei zu führen?"

„Sobald wie möglich. Jedenfalls dann, wenn Rhodri mir signalisiert, dass unser Einfluss im königlichen Haus in Winchester gestiegen ist. Du wirst mir bei der Auswahl der Männer für diese Aufgabe zur Seite stehen?"

Meurig lachte kurz auf, ehe er nickte.

„Nichts lieber als das, Bruder. Aber ich denke mal, du willst keinen weiteren von unserer kleinen Vetragsänderung mitteilen. Auch der Familie nicht."

„Erst recht der Familie nicht. Wir wollen unseren Bruder Ieuaf doch nicht in einen seelischen Konflikt bringen. Wie geht es eigentlich seiner Frau? Ich hörte, sie sei wieder schwanger."

„Ja… und es heißt, sie würden einen zweiten Sohn bekommen."

„Nun… wunderbar… so bliebe Ieuaf somit noch ein Stammhalter… ich weiß dich also an meiner Seite, Bruder."

Meurig neigte den Kopf.

„So ist es, mein König und Bruder, so ist es!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Sherbourne, Salazars Stube, Januar 956 n. Chr._

Verträumt warf sich Salazar auf seine Pritsche und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Wieder begann er zu lächeln, als er über die letzte Begegnung mit seiner Freundin… mit seiner Geliebten, verbesserte es sich… Cuthburh nachdachte. Seit längerem hatte er sie kaum sehen können, da Cuthburh als Zofe Edgivas sehr viel zutun hatte. Stets hatte König Termine, Sitzungen und Gelage, an denen er wünschte, dass Edgiva mit daran teilnahm. Dies bedeutete aber auch, dass Edgivas Garderobe erweitert werden musste… und dass Edgiva selbst immer wieder zu den geeigneten Anlässen entsprechend gekleidet war. Für eine Zofe ein sehr großes Unterfangen. Doch nun war die zukünftige Königin krank und so hatte es Cuthburh endlich wahr machen und hatte endlich Salazar wieder besuchen können.

Wieder erinnerte er sich an ihr Gesicht, als er ihr von dem eigentlich ‚versauten' Trank erzählte, der durch ihr Malheur entstanden war. Salazar hatte eigentlich vorgehabt ihn wegzuschütten… doch hatte er ihn schließlich vergessen. Als er nach Wochen harter Arbeit in der Abteischule von Sherbourne endlich wieder in „sein" Reich kam und jenen ‚Anti-Gift-Trank' sah, hatte sich der Trank kaum verändert. Es schien eine schlammige Brühe zu sein. Aber… vielleicht ließe sich selbst aus jener noch etwas machen. Leider musste Salazar feststellen, dass der Trank nur bedingt das Gift der Schlangen eliminierte. Die Wirkung schien herausgezögert zu sein… jedenfalls starben seine Versuchstiere weit später… aber es schien ein anderer Effekt einzutreten. Dies entdeckte er als er einem seiner Versuchstiere mit dem gleichen Löffelchen fütterte, mit dem er schon ein anderes gefüttert hatte. Als er wenig später zu den Tieren zurückkehrte, stellte er überraschend fest… dass das erste Tier doppelt vorhanden war, während das zweite Versuchstier fehlte. Wie sollte dies geschehen sein? Er begann die Tiere zu beobachten… und stellte fest, dass nach einer guten Stunde das eine Tier sich wieder zurückverwandelte. Dies schien zwar ein nicht ganz so schmerzloser Zauber zu sein… aber es war eine überraschende Wendung. Abermals begann Salazar seine Versuchstiere mit denselben Löffeln zu füttern. Dabei stellte er schließlich fest, dass es nicht allein der Trank war, der ein Tier in das andere verwandelte, sondern das in dem Trank etwas von dem anderen Tier enthalten sein musste, um den Verwandlungsprozess erst anzuregen. So konnte er sogar eines seiner Tiere in jene Baumschlangen verwandeln, deren Gift er ja eliminieren wollte.

Die nächste Frage, die sich Salazar schließlich stellte, war… gilt dieser Trank auch für Menschen? Und auch hier erinnerte sich Salazar noch mit einem vergnügtem Lächeln an das ungläubige Gesicht Cuthburhs, als sie selbst vor sich stand. Oder… besser gesagt natürlich Salazar vor ihr stand… nur dass Salazar jetzt Cuthburhs Körper besaß. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl… dachte sich Salazar noch einmal, als er noch einmal über die Verwandlung nachdachte. Seine Haut war so weich gewesen, wie auch sein Gesicht… und dann seine körperlichen Veränderungen, seine Rundungen… Salazar schüttelte sich immer noch… Cuthburh hatte ihn angestarrt, als sei plötzlich der Teufel auferstanden. Sie hatte ihn zögernd angefasst, ungläubig sich selbst zu berühren. Es war so angenehm gewesen… und doch so vollkommen anders. Schließlich hatte Cuthburh eingewilligt, ebenfalls etwas vom Trank zu nehmen… und war schließlich zu Salazar geworden. Wieder lachte Salazar vor sich hin… denn die nächste Stunde war eine, die er nicht mehr so leicht vergessen würde… sie hatten sich so viel intensiver kennen, ja lieben gelernt… mehr lieben gelernt, als es je geglaubt hatte.

Seine Liebe zu ihr war so ungeheuerlich gewachsen… er verstand sie nun weit mehr, als er es je von ihr geglaubt hatte. Sie war für ihn nun nicht mehr ein unbekanntes Wesen… obwohl vieles für ihn noch immer geheimnisvoll blieb.

Salazar schnaubte… der Trank, den er nun den ‚Vielsafttrank' nannte, war ein unglaublicher Zaubertrank. Sicher, er brauchte einige Zeit… und war bei weitem nicht einfach. Er hatte gleich begonnen, ihn nachzubrauen… und hatte feststellen müssen, dass dieser nicht die Wirkung hatte, die der erste besaß. Aber er würde schon auf die richtige Zusammensetzung kommen, dachte sich Salazar. Jetzt, wo er die Wirkung kannte, die die richtige Zusammensetzung des Trankes hervorbrachte, würde er solange den Trank herstellen, bis er sein Geheimnis endgültig aufgeschlüsselt hatte. Den Rest des ersten Trankes hatte er in kleine Phiolen eingefüllt, von denen er stets einige mit sich herumtrug.

Noch einmal kehrten seine Gedanken an Cuthburh zurück, an ihr so wundervolles Gesicht, an ihren so zarten Mund und an ihre vollen Lippen. Jeder Kuss von ihr hatte bei Salazar eine so elektrisierende Wirkung, der ihn stets zu einem Hochgefühl brachte. Und doch schien die Zeit stillzustehen… hörte die Welt sich auf zu drehen. Allein ihr Herz hörte er in jenen Momenten schlagen. Ein Herz, dass sich nach ihm sehnte, wie seines es sich nach ihr sehnte.

‚Ach, Cuthburh!', seufzte Salazar erneut.

Und trotz dieser Sehnsucht, trotz des so glücklichen Momentes hatte Salazar auch gesehen, dass es Cuthburh bei weitem nicht mehr so gut ging, wie noch vor Monaten. Ihre Augen waren müde… und nach einiger Zeit, des Drängens hatte sie ihm auch erzählt, dass jene Ohnmachtsanfälle zugenommen hatten. Salazar hatte ihr tief in die Augen geschaut… und sie hatte bei seinen Gedanken laut aufgelacht. Nein…sie war nicht schwanger, dass hatte sie ihm klarmachen können… doch anscheinend wurde ihr die Arbeit, der Trubel, zuviel. Salazar hoffte, dass Cuthburh sich ein wenig zurückhielt… auch seines wegen. Und doch wusste er, dass sie ihre Arbeit ihr wichtig war…

‚Ist schon komisch, dass sie mich so liebt', sagte sich Salazar

Beim letzten Treffen mit ihr hatte er auch ihre Abneigung zu seinem Haus erfahren. Sie war hierbei ein wenig aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte versucht vom Thema abzulenken, doch war es ihr kaum gelungen. Schließlich hatte die Hartnäckigkeit, die Salazar ausmachte, und für die er auch bei seinen Mitschülern berühmt war, ausgezahlt. Sie hatte begonnen, ihm über ihre Mutter… über ihre Familie zu erzählen, jene Familie, die einst eine hoch geachtete Zaubererfamilie gewesen war… die reinrassig war, wie es auch die Slytherins waren… worauf natürlich Salazar auch stolz war. Doch dann war etwas passiert… etwas über das Cuthburh hatte nicht erzählen mögen, dass ihren Vater in den Tod getrieben und ihre Mutter dazu gebracht hatte, niedrigere Arbeiten anzunehmen. Diese Arbeiten und der Tod ihres Mannes hatte ihre Mutter verändert. Schließlich, als sie entkräftet war, war sie an einer unbekannten Krankheit gestorben und hatte Cuthburh in jungen Jahren zurückgelassen. So war die junge Zofe schließlich zu Ethelgiva gekommen, die die Fähigkeiten des jungen Mädchens für sich ausnutzte.

Salazar hatte Cuthburh's Hände gehalten und ihre Tränen getrocknet. Er hatte nicht erfahren können, warum sie gerade auf seinen Vater, Solmen, böse war… was jener mit dem Tod ihres Vaters zu tun hatte… und doch verstand er sie. Auch er hatte Probleme mit seinem Vater und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dessen Tat, welche er auch immer begangen hatte, nicht zu entschuldigen war.

Abermals seufzte Salazar vor sich hin… bis er schließlich an das Halsband dachte, dass er ihr umgebunden hatte. Das Halsband, an dem das Medaillon hing… jenes Medaillon, dass einst seine Mutter getragen hatte… jenes Medaillon, das zum Hause Slytherin gehörte, wie der Ring seines Vaters… und doch so vollkommen anders war. Cuthburh hatte es zunächst nicht tragen mögen… und doch hatte er sie überreden können, als er ihr erklärte, woher das Medaillon kam… und wer es getragen hatte.

„Dann werde ich es tragen, Sal. Denn von deiner Mutter habe ich nur gute Dinge hören dürfen. Sie war wohl die Einigste, die in deiner Familie es wirklich gut meinte… mit Ausnahme von Dir natürlich, Liebling", fügte sie noch dazu, als sie sein leicht verstörtes Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Wieder atmete Salazar tief ein… Er sehnte sich nach ihr… sehr.

„Sal… Sal, wo bist du?"

‚Folcard, sein Zimmergenosse und Mitschüler.'

Salazar stöhnte.

‚Warum kommt jener immer in den unmöglichsten Augenblicken?'

Salazar richtete sich auf und sah wie der fränkische Adlige in das Zimmer stürzte.

„Sal… ach hier bist du. Eben ist gerade ein Bote mit einer Nachricht für dich eingetroffen"

„Eine Nachricht?"

Salazar schaute seinen Zimmergenossen verblüfft an. Eine Nachricht? Wer schickte ihm eine Nachricht? Vater? Oder…

„Und wo ist sie?"

Folcard überreichte ihm ein kleines Blatt, welches notdürftig versiegelt war…wobei der Absender unbekannt blieb. Verwundert drehte Salazar das Blatt, ehe er schließlich das Siegel zerbrach und den Text lass.

„Sal… Sal, was ist"

Folcard starrte seinen Freund an, als jener immer bleicher wurde und schließlich die Hand senkte, wobei er in die Ferne zu blicken schien. Dann… ganz plötzlich begann Salazar das Pergament zu zerknüllen.

„Fo-Fo… ich muss weg. Sehr schnell weg. Lass dir etwas einfallen, wie du mich entschuldigst…"

Mit einem Satz sprang Salazar auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten**

**Fluffy: **Schön, dass dir Nadal irgendwie sympathisch ist. Er ist auch ein Charakter, der recht wichtig sein wird in der Geschichte. Einer der zwar den Bösen dient… aber letztendlich sich anders entscheiden wird… upps… Ob die Zukunftsszene wirklich so aussieht. Man wird es sehen. Sicher, man kann seine Zukunft selbst bestimmen, dass ist es, was Nadal klar machen wollte… Vielleicht kann er so seinen Tod vermeiden… vielleicht aber auch nicht, wir werden es sehen. Jedenfalls wollte ich mit dieser Szene einen kleinen Ausschnitt auf das „Morgen" bringen. Freue mich schon auf dein nächstes Review

**Nell: **Schön wieder von dir zu hörenWir werden sehen, ob sich die Vorhersage stimmt. Sicher kann man die Zukunft ändern… aber vielleicht ändert man sie erst dadurch, dass man sie ändern will, derart, dass sie zu der wird, wie sie aufgezeigt wurde. Wer weiß?

Tja, Könige haben immer schon das gemacht, was sie wollten. Deshalb habe ich auch den Disput hineingenommen… und vor allem die Aussage „Der Staat bin ich"… eine Aussage die auch die französischen Könige weit später brachten. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist wieder so, wie du es magst.

Natürlich habe ich in dieser Geschichte auch Lieblinge. So sind außer Helga, Godric und auch Rowena insbesondere Richard, Dunstan und Nadal meine Lieblinge, da sie vielschichtiger sind. Auch Salazar wird sich noch entwickeln, wobei ich ihn nicht unbedingt zu meinen „Lieblingen" zähle… ebenso wie den schwarzen Eldorman. Aber die wichtigsten Hauptprotagonisten sind für mich immer noch Helga und Godric.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

**Lordkanzler, Hüter des grossen Siegels**

Das Amt des Lordkanzlers kann seine Anfänge bis auf die karolingische Monarchie zurückführen, in dem es der Hüter des königlichen Siegels bekleidete. In England ist es bis zur Zeit der normannischen Eroberung 1066 zurückzuführen, vielleicht sogar auf noch früher. Einige nennen als ersten Kanzler Englands Angmendus im Jahr 605. Andere Quellen deuten darauf hin, dass der Heilige König Eduard der Bekenner der erste war, der offizielle Dokumente besiegelte, anstatt sie persönlich zu unterschreiben. Als früher das Amt von Kirchenleuten bekleidet wurde, wurden die täglichen Amtsgeschäfte in ihrer Abwesenheit von einem „Hüter des Grossen Siegels„ geführt. Die Hüter wurden auch ernannt, wenn das Amt zwischenzeitlich frei wurde.

**Kathedrale von Canterbury**

Canterbury (von altenglisch Cantwaraburig für „Burg der Leute von Kent") ist heute eine Universitätsstadt mit 42.258 Einwohner in der Grafschaft Kent im Südosten Englands. Sie ist der Sitz des Erzbischofs von Canterbury, des wichtigsten Erzbischofs EnglandsBerühmt ist sie durch die Kathedrale von Canterbury, die auf der alten Kathedrale 1175 gebaut wurde. Beendet wurde der Bau allerdings erst 1498. Im Jahre 597 kamen Missionare aus Rom nach Canterbury. Der Benediktinermönch Augustinus (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Kirchenvater gleichen Namens) führte die Mission erfolgreich und wurde darauf zum Erzbischof geweiht. Er behielt dieses Amt bis zu seinem Tode 603. Unter ihm wurde die erste Kathedrale gebaut. Reste dieser ersten Kathedrale fanden sich bei Renovierungsarbeiten 1993 unter den zur Montage einer Fußbodenheizung abgetragenen Bodenplatten, darunter Reste aus römischer Zeit. Die Kirche brannte kurz nach der normannischen Eroberung 1067 ab. Danach wurde die Kirche neu aufgebaut. Der Wiederaufbau im romanischen Stil fand unter Erzbischof Anselm in den Jahren 1096 bis 1107 seinen Abschluss. Der romanische Chor wurde 1130 eingeweiht, allerdings fiel er schon im Jahre 1174 einem Brand zum Opfer.

**Rhuddlan**

Die Burg Rhuddlan, deren Mauern scharlachrot gewesen sein sollen, wird erstmals um 600 n.Chr erwähnt. Nachdem die Sümpfe und der Clwyd kultiviert wurden, konnte auf der eroberten Fläche eine mächtige Burg erbaut werden, die zum Stammsitz der Gwynedder werden sollte. Einst war hier ein mächtiger Stamm der Kelten beheimatet, den selbst der Historiker Tacitus erwähnte. Gegen diese Waliser

erbaute König Offa von Mercien (757-96) zunächst einen Damm und eine mit Holz befestigte Burg. 796, nach dem Tod Offas, gewannen die Waliser das Gebiet zurück, wobei sie allerdings verzichteten weiter nach Mercien vorzurücken. Im Jahr 921 wurde dann Rhuddlan ausgebaut… mit Hilfe der Engländer, die in der Burg einen Wall gegen die Wikinger im Norden sahen. So ließ König Eduard Bauholz nach Rhuddlan bringen, um die Burg auszubauen und sie zu befestigen. Erst mit den Normannen wird Rhuddlan eine Steinfeste.

**Dinefwr**

Aufgestellt auf einem hohen Felsens über dem Fluß Tywi im Südwestwales steht das Schloß von Dinefwr. Seine Position zwei Meilen hinter der Stadt von Llandelio bedeutete, dass sie die westliche Annäherung zur Stadt von Carmarthen schützte. In den Walisischen Gerichtsbüchern ist es als Gerichtsort für Deheubarth eingetragen worden, so dass man ausgehen kann, dass sie die Stammburg des Deheubarther Geschlechtes war. Die ersten sonstigen Quellen über die Burg stammen sonst aus dem 12.Jahrhundert, aus der Zeit Rhys apGruffyd. Deheubarth blühte über diese Zeitdauer hinaus in relativem Frieden und allgemeiner Harmonie auf, mit Waliserkultur und frommem Leben. Nach dem Tod von Rhys ap Gruffydd 1197 allerdings folgte ein Kampf um das Erbe, den schließlich Prinz Llywelyn ap Iorwerth für sich gewinnen konnte. Durch diese Waliser konnten die Normannen in Süd-Wales weit weniger Einfluss nehmen, als wie sie dies im Norden taten. Mit dem Tod von Henry III 1272, kam Edward auf den englischen Thron. Innerhalb von fünf Jahren zerstörte er den Widerstand der Waliserprinzen, wobei 1276 unter Pain de Chaworth die englische Armee Dinefwr erobert konnte. Seitdem blieb das Schloss im besitz der englischen Krone.

**Phiolen**

Eine Phiole (lateinisch fiole; griechisch phiale) ist ein birnenförmiges Glasgefäß mit langem Hals, das bereits von den Alchemisten der Antike benutzt wurde. Im Unterschied zu den meisten Kolbenformen haben Phiolen jedoch keinen ausgeprägten Boden, der ein freies Stehen ermöglichen würde, da sie unten rund sind.

Heute finden Phiolen vor allem in Chemie und Medizin eine Reagenzgläsern ähnliche Verwendung. Teilweise werden größere Phiolen auch zur Aufbewahrung von Parfüm oder Spirituosen benutzt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in disem Kapitel in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfheah**

Bischof von Winchester, Dunstans Lehrer

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel und Berater König Eadwigs

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelwold **

Abt von Abington, ehemaliger Dekan Glastonburys, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

_**Bethelm** _

Kleriker in Winchester, Chronist,Beichtvater der Königsmutter Eadgifu

**Berthelm**

Ausbilder Eadwigs, Mönch aus London, Chronist

_**Cuthburh**_

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, scheint Dunstan zu unterstützen, Freundin von Salazar

**Dunstan **

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

**Eadgifu**

Mutter von Eadred und Edmund, Großmutter von Eadwig und Edgar

**Eadred**

(924-955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar**

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds, Eldorman von Mercien

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England

**Ethelgiva**

Konkurbine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Flaewig **_

neuer Bibliothekar von Glastonbury

**Folcard**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

_**Godric ap Maredudd**_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Gunnar_**

Dekan in Glastonbury

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_

zehn jähriges Mädchen, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder des Königs Iago

_**Melangell**_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

_**Nadal Lynx**_

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Oilell _**

Sabberhexe

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynned, Bruder Iagos

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen**_

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wilhelm**_

Mönch in Glastonbury, Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes


	17. Attentate

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit Tod der Familie von Helga Hufflepuff, die 954n.Chr. von Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet werden. Die zehnjährige Helga, die mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena fliehen kann, wird schließlich von Nadal Lynx, einem Werleoparden, den Solmen ausgesandt hatte, gestellt. Er soll dem Mädchen das Geheimnis um das sagenumwobene Schwert Hrunting abluchsen. Doch durch Godric Gryffindor, einem Schüler Richards, wird Nadal in die Flucht geschlagen, so dass Helga sicher nach Tenby gelangt.

Währenddessen lässt Solmen König Eadred vergiften, was selbst Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs, nicht verhindern kann. Ziel des Bundes der Wölfe ist es, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei allerdings gehen die Ratsmitglieder unterschiedliche Wege. Während Aelfsige, Bischof von Winchester, plant, Eadreds Nachfolger Eadwig zu ermorden, um einen magischen Bastard auf den Thron zu bringen, möchte die mächtige Konkubine Ethelgiva, Eadwig mit ihrer zauberkundigen Tochter Edgiva verheiraten. In diesem Zwiespalt steht Solmen, den Aelfsige beseitigt haben will, indem er das Verhältnis von Solmens ungeliebten Sohn Salazar zur Zofe Edgivas Cuthburh benutzt. Doch Solmen weiß von dem Komplott und plant dagegen anzugehen. So warnt er schließlich seinen Sohn.

Dunstan von Glastonbury, der die Macht des Bundes einschränken könnte, verliert durch einen Disput mit dem neuen König seine Machtposition und Einfluss. England scheint so einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzustreben. Erst recht als Dunstan vom König aufgefordert wird, seinen Posten als Hüter des Siegels aufzugeben. Da Eadwig zudem gültige Verträge mit seinem Bruder Edgar brechen möchte, bleibt Dunstan keine andere Wahl, er muss sich für oder gegen den König entscheiden. Rowena Ravenclaw kann währenddessen mit Hilfe von Richard Eriugena, der sie vor Häschern und einen Brand in der Bibliothek errettet, das Rätsel um Hrunting etwas zu lichten. Dennoch scheinen die Fähigkeiten von Hrunting, einst das legendäre Drachentöterschwert des Sigurds, unbekannt zu bleiben.

Im Jahr 955n. Chr. eskaliert der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd, als in Tenby gwyneddische Truppen einfallen. Godric, der gerade mit Helga auf einem Ausritt war, lässt sie Hilfe holen. Er selbst wirft sich den Soldaten entgegen, wird aber überwältigt und schließlich nach Gwynedd verschleppt, wo er Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr kennen lernt. Nachdem in Winchester der Konflikt beigelegt wurde, muss er als Geisel in Caernarfon bleiben, so lange kein König von Wales vom englischen König anerkannt wurde. Doch König Iago von Gwynedd plant ein Attentat auf die gwyneddische Geisel, um dieses den Deubarthern in die Schuhe zu schieben und so die Engländer zu zwingen für ihn einzutreten. Godric ist so in Gefahr, da sich Prinz Meurig an ihm rächen will.

Helga, die Hilfe holen sollte, gerät in einen Dementorenangriff. Durch die Hilfe Nadals kann Helga ihre Seele behalten, gerät aber so in die Hände des Werleoparden. Dieser will das Mädchen zu Solmen bringen, macht allerdings noch einen Umweg zu Oilell, der „Königin" der Sabberhexen. Von dieser will Nadal wissen, ob er Bodmin, der Heimatburg der Slytherins lebend verlassen kann, um in seine Heimat zurückzukehren. Doch bei dem Blick in die Zukunft sieht Oilell nicht nur den Tod Nadals vorraus, sondern sie sieht auch den Beginn einer Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen dem schwarzen Eldorman und vier mächtigen Zauberern. Doch noch ehe sie weiteres vorhersagen kann, greift der Irrsinn nach ihr, Nadal und Helga müssen fliehen.

**16. Attentate**

_Wiltshire, Februar 956 n. Chr._

Die Pferde zogen den Schlitten sehr langsam über die recht verschneite Straße, die von Winchester nach Glastonbury führte. Einen Wagen konnte man in dieser Jahreszeit nicht benutzen, da der Schnee meterhoch war und die Straße entsprechend verbarg. Dunstan schaute hinaus, zog seine Schulter auf Grund der Kälte noch ein wenig höher und versuchte sich in seine Decke, die er um die Schultern geschlungen hatte, noch mehr zu verkriechen.

‚Hätte ich doch lieber nur ein Pferd genommen!', dachte er sich und rieb seine Hände, die zwar in Wollhandschuhen steckten, aber dennoch unerträglich kalt waren.

‚Nur… dann hätte ich das Quartier in Winchester erst im Frühjahr räumen können. Und das hätte vielleicht vor dem König nicht gut ausgesehen. Auf der anderen Seite… was soll ich jetzt erreichen. Die Straßen sind kaum passierbar… weder für die Pilger, noch für jene, die sie bisher ausgeraubt hatten. Ich hätte noch in Winchester bleiben können, bis sich das Wetter wieder ein wenig gebessert hätte', klagte im Dunstan im Stummen. Doch seinen inneren Konflikt konnte er kaum lösen.

„Bethelm?", rief er aus dem Schlitten… und wenig später tauchte der junge Geistliche neben ihm auf, auf dem Rücken eines staatlichen Pferdes.

„Abbas Dunstan? Ihr habt gerufen?"

„Wie lange wird es bei diesen Witterungsverhältnissen dauern bis nach Glastonbury?"

„Schwer zu sagen, Abbas. Ihr seht wie langsam wir vorankommen, zwei… drei Tage… vielleicht eine Woche noch."

Dunstan verdrehte die Augen. Wieder bereute er den Entschluss. jetzt mitten im Januar und inmitten des Schnees seine Heimreise nach Glastonbury anzutreten.

„Wollt ihr eine Pause einlegen? Ich meine nur, damit ihr euch bei einem warmen Wein vielleicht etwas ausruhen könntet", fragte Bethelm nach.

„Nein… am liebsten würde ich jetzt schon in Glastonbury sein. Das mit dem Wein ist zwar verlockend… aber Ruhe habe ich eigentlich genug, danke."

Dunstan lehnt sich zurück in den Schlitten und atmete tief aus. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als hinzunehmen, dass er bei diesen Schneeverhältnissen nur langsam nach Glastonbury kommen würde. Schließlich nahm er sich wieder einige Texte mit seinen klammen Fingern auf und versuchte sie durchzulesen, wobei er allerdings merkte, dass er sich aufgrund der Kälte auf die Ausführungen nicht recht konzentrieren konnte. Wieder versuchte er die Aufzeichnungen, die ihm sein Dekan zugesandt hatte, von vorn zu lesen, doch abermals blieb er hängen… als er ein drittes Mal am Anfang der Texte begann, hopste der Schlitten plötzlich unkontrollierbar zur Seite.

„Verdammt noch mal, was ist los?"

„Wir stecken fest, Abbas. Der Schlitten muss sich irgendwo verfangen haben!", hörte er den Schlittenführer. Dunstan stöhnte, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.

„Was ist los?", hörte Dunstan Bethelm, der wenig später zum Schlitten stieß und sich die Bescherung ansah.

„Wir werden wohl den Schlitten wieder nach hinten zurückschieben müssen, bis er sich von den Wurzeln lösen kann", sagte der Schlittenführer, Bruder Hlothere. Dunstan nickte. Natürlich wäre es für ihn weit leichter gewesen, seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen und mit ihm den Schlitten von den Wurzeln zu befreien… doch er wollte die nichtmagischen Brüder nicht erschrecken und in einen seelischen Konflikt stürzen. Zwar wussten die meisten Brüder des Klosters von Dunstans Fähigkeiten… aber die benutzte der Abbas recht selten und meist nur in der Gegenwart anderer magischer Personen. Also begann auch er, zusammen mit den anderen Brüdern und Geistlichen, den recht unförmigen Schlitten mit seiner Muskelkraft nach hinten zu schieben.

„Ob die drei Reiter dort uns helfen mögen?", fragte einer der Geistlichen, die Bethelm begleiteten.

Dunstan schaute überrascht in die Richtung, in die der Bruder zeigte. Und richtig… jetzt konnte auch Dunstan drei Reiter näher kommen sehen, die anscheinend den gleichen Weg wie sie hatten, nämlich von Winchester nach Glastonbury. Sie ritten durch die Schneelandschaft, als würde der Schnee ihnen nichts ausmachen. Noch einmal blinzelte Dunstan, da er durch die Helligkeit des Schnees die Augen zusammenkneifen musste.

‚Haben die Reiter Rüstungen an, fragte sich Dunstan, der anders als die anderen Brüder immer noch den Reitern entgegensah. Ein Leuchten schien von ihnen auszugehen, ein Blitzen, als würde sich die Sonne in ihren Sachen widerspiegeln. Irgendwie, er wusste nicht warum, hatte er beim Anblick der Reiter ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war der Instinkt, der ihn schon einmal, damals als jener magische Eldorman der jetzt wohl zu dem Rat des Bundes gehörte, König Edmund und Dunstan angegriffen hatte und nur durch die Gegenwart des Drachen verjagt worden war, gerettet hatte. Unsicher schob er seinen Arm unter seinen Umhang und fingerte nach seinem Zauberstab. Dann sah er wie die Reiter Tempo aufnahmen. Dunstan schaute sich um. Niemand schien die Gefahr dieser Reiter wahrzunehmen, alle konzentrierten sich auf das Ruckeln des Schlitten, der nun mühsam wieder freizukommen schien.

„Bethelm!", rief Dunstan dem Kleriker zu, der als einigstes von all seinen Brüdern bewaffnet war.

Der junge Geistliche hob fragend seinen Kopf zu Dunstan, ehe sich ein ungläubiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Seine Augen weiteten sich…dann klärte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck… scheinbar wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch plötzlich begann sein Körper langsam vom Rücken des Pferdes herunterzurutschen. Dunstan starrte den Kleriker an, ehe er bemerkte, dass ein Pfeil in seinem Rücken steckte.

„Überfall!", rief Dunstan und hechte zu Bethelm, um dem Kleriker beizustehen. Im nächsten Moment war die Hölle los. Weitere Pfeile schlugen im Schlitten ein. Dunstan der schnell genug in Deckung ging und dabei seinen Zauberstab zog, konnte noch mit ansehen, wie ein weiterer Bruder aus dem Kloster von einem Pfeil getroffen niedersank.

„**Protego! Sagitas defendo!"**

Ein machtvoller Schildzauber schützte nun den Schlitten vor weiteren Pfeilen, die wirkungslos an ihm abprallten. Doch schon waren zwei der drei Ritter herangeprescht. Dunstan konnte nun deutlich das Zeichen des Wolfes auf ihrem Kettenhemd sehen, welches dort magisch angebracht worden war. Die Gesichter der Ritter waren durch einen Helm geschützt und dadurch unkenntlich. Über ihren Kettenhemden trugen sie als zusätzliches Erkennungszeichen das Fell eines Wolfes, welches wie ein Umhang hinter ihnen herflatterte.

„Wer sind diese Ritter", murmelte Hlothere, der neben Dunstan in Deckung gegangen war, angstvoll.

„Der Bund der Wölfe", zischte Dunstan leise. Noch nie hatte er Ritter dieses Bundes lebend gesehen. Manch einer der Zauberer mochte den Bund für eine Fiktion halten… und doch wusste Dunstan, dass dies keine war. Und nun sah er die Mitglieder vor sich und war sich sicher, dass diese ausgesandt worden waren, um ihn zu töten.

„Greift euch das Schwert von Bethelm, Bruder Hlothere. Und verteidigt die anderen Brüder. Versucht ihnen Zeit zu geben, dass sie in den nahen Wald entfliehen können."

„Und ihr, Abbas?"

„Ich werde mich meinen Häschern stellen und euch ebenso Zeit geben, hier zu verschwinden"

Dann erhob sich Dunstan und trat seinen Widersachern entgegen. Nie war Dunstan sich so sicher gewesen, das Richtige zutun, wie an diesem Tage.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Räume des Bischofs, Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Ah, endlich!"

Bischof Aelfsige besah sich seinen Braten, den ihm gerade einer seiner Untergebenen gebracht hatte. Anerkennend kostete er ein Stück, ehe er dem Untergebenen zunickte, der daraufhin erleichtert, sich rückwärts verbeugend, langsam das Gemach des Bischofs verließ… Und beinahe mit Bischof Aelfnoth zusammenstieß, der mit hochrotem Kopf in den Raum eintreten wollte.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen. Du Schwachkopf… Du hast wohl keine Augen im Kopf. Wie kann man…", brüllte Aelfnoth den verschüchterten Mann an.

„Ah, Aelfnoth, ihr kommt gerade richtig. Ich wollte gerade meine Vesper einnehmen… Wollt ihr auch ein Stück? Mein Metzger hat in dieser Woche ein Schwein geschlachtet. Es schmeckt wunderbar."

„Wie könnt ihr jetzt an Essen denken", sagte Bischof Aelfnoth heftig. Allerdings schauten die Augen des Bischofs aus Sherbourne gierig auf den Teller seines Freundes und Amtskollegen aus Winchester. Aelfsige lächelte und winkte einem Lakaien zu, der daraufhin aus dem Raum verschwand.

„Und… alles vorbereitet für nachher, für den großen Moment?", fragte Aelfsige, wobei er allerdings ein weiteres Stück des Bratens mittels eines kleinen Messers abschnitt und dieses dann in den Mund steckte.

„Deswegen komme ich ja… eben nicht. Er ist weg!"

Bischof Aelfsige schaute verblüfft auf.

„Wer ist weg?"

„Na, er… Salazar Slytherin!"

„Wie? Wie kann er weg sein? Er ist doch in Sherbourne… oder war es heute, vielmehr. Oder?"

„Ja… er hatte Unterricht wie alle anderen magischen Schüler, die wir unterrichten. Er war auch heute Abend noch da… so dass man ihm auch jenen Schlaftrunk gebracht hat, der für ihn vorgesehen und vorbereitet war. Allerdings hat er ihn nicht angerührt."

„Warum nicht? Hat er… etwas geahnt oder gar gewusst, dass ihr den Trank dieses Mal präpariert habt? Wurde er gewarnt?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Der Trank wurde wie immer, also wie jeden Abend hergerichtet. Er nimmt ihn immer etwas später… aber er hätte ihn jetzt schon genommen… ja wenn er noch da wäre", erwiderte ein immer noch recht abgehetzter Bischof Aelfnoth.

„Und er ist nicht da? Wo ist er?"

Bischof Aelfsige bot seinem Amtskollegen einen Stuhl an und wenig später wurde Brot und Wein gebracht, welches Aelfnoth ohne weiteren Kommentar annahm.

„Wenn ich dies nur wüsste, Aelfsige. Er hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. Er ist nirgendwo in Sherbourne zu finden. Selbst an den Orten, wo wir ihn vermuten könnten, ist er nicht gewesen. Zudem…"

„Ja ?"

„Zudem hat Folcard, sein fränkischer Zimmergenosse gesagt, dass er eine Nachricht erhalten habe… sie muss sehr wichtig und erschreckend gewesen sein… und dann sei er aus dem Zimmer geflohen. Wer diese Nachricht geschickt hat, habe Folcard nicht erfahren können."

„Eine Nachricht, sagst du. Eine Nachricht, von jemand Unbekannten. Sollte jemand doch etwas von unserem Plan erfahren haben?", grübelte Bischof Aelfsige und lehnte sich an seinen hohen Stuhl an, wobei er seine langen Finger nahm und damit über sein markantes spitzes Kinn fuhr.

„Und… was machen wir jetzt? In gut zwei Stunden wird der König dort im Saal auftauchen…um zu seiner Geliebten zu gehen. Der Meuchelmörder ist bereits anwesend. Und auch Cuthburh hat bereits die Nachricht von unserem Mittelsmann erhalten, dass Salazar sie sehen möchte. Wenn wir den Sohn von Solmen nicht finden und er nicht den Trank eingenommen hat, werden wir Solmen das Attentat auf den König nicht nachweisen können. Dann können wir ihn nicht einbeziehen… und er wird seine Macht im Rat benutzen unsere Ziele zu boykottieren. Ich kenn ihn!", redete Aelfnoth auf Aelfsige ein, wobei er seine fetten kurzen Arme nach vorne schlang, als würde er einen imaginären Solmen eigenhändig erwürgen.

„Aelfnoth, bitte, beruhigt euch. Ja, ich sehe, wir stehen dort vor einem Problem. Ich frage mich, wer Salazar die Nachricht übersandt hat… hmm… dennoch… ihr habt recht, es ist Zeit zu handeln. Wir haben alles vorbereitet… und ich denke, wir werden keine so gute Möglichkeit wieder bekommen. Die Wachen sind bestochen… der Saal ist leer… der König allein… wenn wir jetzt das Ganze abblasen… werden wir nie mehr eine solche Chance erhalten. Wenn der König erst mit dieser Edgiva verheiratet ist, dann… nein… noch hat Ethelgiva nicht alle Fäden in der Hand, noch haben wir einen gewissen Einfluss am Hof. Aber wie lange noch? Und zudem… Dunstans Tod ist zwar noch nicht gemeldet worden, aber er muss in die Sache integriert werden, damit auf die ostsächsischen Fürsten ebenfalls ein falsches Licht fällt. Nein… der Mord an Eadwig muss heute geschehen… und nicht erst in einigen Wochen. Aelfnoth… hört zu. Ihr schickt eurem Dekan eine Nachricht, dass sie weiterhin Salazar suchen sollen… wenn nicht, so sollen sie einen Mantel oder ein anderes Kleidungsstück von ihm nehmen, es mit Blut tränken und es mir schicken. Ich werde es dann später im Saal platzieren, wenn man den Mord des Königs untersucht. Ihr selbst, Aelfnoth, begebt euch augenblicklich in den Saal um Cuthburh zu empfangen… und sie zu töten. So wie wir es besprochen haben. Den Rest lasst ihr, wie besprochen, den Meuchelmörder machen."

„Muss ich wirklich dorthin? Ich sollte doch nur dorthin, weil ich Salazar dort hinbringen sollte!"

„Das ist richtig… aber wollt ihr jetzt noch einigen aus dem Bund die Sache erzählen und so eventuell Ethelgiva oder gar Solmen auf unseren Plan aufmerksam machen. Oder gar den schwarzen Eldorman? Das kann nicht unser Ziel sein, nein, wirklich nicht. Es war schon schwierig diese drei Ritter des Bundes in die Sache mit Dunstan einzubeziehen und es so darzustellen, als sei der Rat hinter dieser Sache."

„Warum geht ihr nicht?"

„Aelfnoth… Aelfnoth… seid ihr wirklich solch ein Hasenfuß? Ihr wisst, dass ich einen guten Draht zu Berthelm habe, dem neuen Hüter der Siegel. Er wird mich um Rat fragen, wenn wir das Attentat aufklären müssen. Und genau deshalb darf ich nicht in diese Intrige verwickelt sein. Deshalb werde ich mich in zwei Stunden mit dem guten Berthelm treffen, um bei einem guten Wein einige unbedeutende Dinge zu besprechen. Und euch… euch wird man in Sherbourne vermuten… und nicht in Winchester… was ihr ja auch nach dem Attentat ja sein werdet. Also… wirklich, Aelfnoth, beherrscht euch und tut, was ich euch gesagt habe. Habt keine Angst… Cuthburh ist zwar eine Hexe, aber das Gift in ihrem Körper hat sie so geschwächt, dass ihr keine Sorgen mit ihr zu haben braucht. Aber nun macht euch auf den Weg, mein lieber Aelfnoth… Gott ist mit euch."

Aelfsige hob seine Hand, als würde er einen Segen sprechen und deutete Aelfnoth damit an, dass es somit keinen weiteren Aufschub geben würde. Kreidebleich erhob sich Bischof Aelfnoth, dann nickte er.

„Es muss wohl sein… aber ich mache es nur, wenn Solmen wirklich in diese Sache einbezogen wird. Ihr habt es mir versprochen… habt mir seinen Sitz im Rat versprochen."

„Sicher, Aelfnoth, natürlich. Es wird funktionieren, so wie wir es geplant haben", sagte Bischof Aelfsige ruhig und lächelte Aelfnoth zu, der immer noch weiß war im Gesicht war und zudem noch schwitzte. Aelfnoth nickte nochmals, ehe er schließlich den Raum verließ.

Aelfsiges freundliches Gesicht wurde im nächsten Moment unscheinbar. Seine Augen verengten sich und wieder rieb er mit seinen Fingern über sein Kinn.

„Wer hat Salazar die Nachricht zukommen lassen? Sollte gar Solmen von unsrem Plan Kenntnis haben?", murmelte er.

„Da seid ihr auf der richtigen Spur, Bischof", sagte eine Stimme aus dem dunklen Teil des Zimmers, dort wo einst die Lakaien gewartet hatten.

Bischof Aelfsige riss seine Augen auf, sprang auf, wobei sein Stuhl nach hinten umfiel.

„Wer seid ihr? Solmen?", rief er ins Dunkel hinein. Langsam kam die Gestalt auf Aelfsige zu und mit einem Keuchen erkannte Bischof Aelfsige sie.

„Ihr!" rief Aelfsige erstaunt, als er die dunkle Gestalt des schwarzen Eldorman gewahr nahm. "Wie lange seid ihr schon hier… wie kommt ihr dazu, hier einzudringen!"

„Aelfsige… ich denke mal, ihr solltet mir eher danken, dass ich zu euch komme… nachdem ihr schon Bischof Aelfnoth in den Tod geschickt habt. Wäre ich nicht hier, würdet ihr sicher Morgen den Besuch des Henkers willkommen heißen."

„Aelfnoth… Tod…. Henker?". Bischof Aelfsige schluckte stark, wobei seine Augen aufgerissen blieben.

„Ja… aber es muss bei dieser Tragödie nun mal auch Opfer geben, nicht wahr? Allerdings habt ihr es in der Hand, nicht unbedingt zu diesen zu gehören. Was meint ihr?", erwiderte der schwarze Eldorman und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem noch kurz zuvor Bischof Aelfnoth gesessen hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht…", sagte Aelfsige. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Hastig nahm er sein Glas, wobei seine zitternde Hand fast den Wein verschüttete und trank mit schnellen Zügen den Wein aus.

„Nun… sagen wir es mal so. Solmen Slytherin hat von mir von euren Umtrieben erfahren und selber Nachforschungen angestellt. Heute Abend nun haben ihm seine Spione gemeldet, dass ihr noch vor Mitternacht den König beseitigen wollt und den Mord an diesem Dunstan von Glastonbury, seiner Anvertrauten Cuthburh und Solmens Sohn Salazar in die Schuhe schieben wollt. Wie natürlich auch den ostsächsischen Fürsten. Natürlich um sich zu schützen, hat er seinem Sohn eine dringliche Nachricht überbringen lassen und ihn so, mit seiner Abwesenheit in Sherbourne, aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht. Aber das ist nicht das Einigste, was Solmen in den letzten Wochen getan hat. Mit Hilfe seiner Kontakte, einerseits über seinen Sohn Balstan… aber auch über Aelfhere… hat er den König darüber informiert, dass ein Attentat auf ihn geplant ist. Der König wird nun nicht unvorbereitet in den Saal gehen, um dort auf diesen Meuchelmörder, Bischof Aelfnoth und die Zofe Cuthburh zu treffen. Auf mein Bitten hin hat Solmen allerdings dem König nicht erzählt, wer in Wirklichkeit hinter diesem Attentat steht. Zum anderen hat Solmen euren Meuchelmörder bezahlt. Er wird nun nicht den König töten… sondern im geeigneten Augenblick seinen Auftraggeber. Somit bleibt der Rat aus der Sache draußen und wird in keinem Fall mit dieser Tat in Verbindung gebracht werden. Der Meuchelmörder wird dann von Solmen verhört werden… und verschwinden… ebenso wie diese Zofe, die Dank eurer Hilfe, ja sowieso nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Die einzigen Namen, die für den König übrig bleiben, werden der Abbas Dunstan von Glastonbury sein… und unser toter lieber Freund Bischof Aelfnoth."

Aelfsige schwankte. Nur umständlich stellte er seinen Stuhl wieder auf und setzte sich. Ihm schienen die Beine unter seinem Oberkörper wegzuknicken.

„Und… und warum erzählt ihr mir dies alles?"

Der schwarze Eldorman zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Bischof Aelfsige hätte gern in diesem Moment das Gesicht des Mannes gesehen, der irgendwie belustigt und sehr locker auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Warum ich dies euch erzähle… nun, damit ihr darauf vorbereitet seit. Ihr habt nun die Möglichkeit eure Haut zu retten, in dem ihr alle eure Unterlagen, die Solmen belastet hätten und ihn diskreditieren sollten, vernichtet. Tut ihr dies… seit ihr aus der Sache draußen… und habt nichts mehr zu befürchten."

„Aber Solmen… er weiß, dass ich ihn…"

„Solange ihr nicht England verlässt, lieber Bischof, wird Solmen euch nichts tun. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Er ist mir mehr als dies schuldig. Natürlich werdet ihr euer Unterfangen, diesen Squip Eadberth auf den Thron zu bringen, aufgeben. Er ist für unsere Sache nicht mehr dienlich. Im Grunde kann ich euch nur dankbar sein, denn durch dieses… verzeiht meine Ausdrucksform… schwachsinnige Attentat auf den König habt ihr nicht nur eure, sondern auch Ethelgivas Position im Rat geschwächt… ohne euch selbst aus dem Rat zu entfernen."

Der schwarze Eldorman lehnte sich zurück und lachte leise.

„Nun… ihr habt nun zwei Möglichkeiten, mein lieber Aelfsige. Entweder, ihr folgt eurem treuen Freund Aelfnoth in den Tod, indem ihr euch mir verweigert… und indem ihr die falschen Unterlagen über Solmen nicht vernichtet. Und somit dem Rat einen unwiederbringlichem Schaden zufügt… oder ihr vernichtet alles… und werdet weiter im Rat sitzen… zu meiner Seite. Mit meiner Billigung und mit meinem Schutz. Ihr habt jetzt die Wahl"

Aelfsige starrte den Mann an. Alles schien in diesem Moment von ihm abzufallen… alle Ziele und Träume waren von einem Moment vernichtet worden. Er war allein. Und es gab in diesem Moment auch keine wirkliche Alternative.

„Sind wir uns einig?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman nach, worauf Aelfsige nur noch nickte.

„Gut… aber denkt daran. Alle Unterlagen. Sollte eines dieser Papiere übrig bleiben… sollte Solmen irgendwie in diese Sache hineingeraten, Aelfsige, dann wird mein Schutz für euch entfallen… und was dann Solmen mit euch machen wird… könnt ihr euch vielleicht vorstellen oder eventuell auch erahnen. Ich glaube, dann würdet ihr lieber den Tod, einen solchen, wie ihn eurer treuer, aber dümmliche Freund Bischof Aelfnoth ereilen wird, vorziehen", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, stand auf, drehte sich um und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Bischof Aelfsige starrte in die Dunkelheit… mit zittrigen Händen schob er seinen nun kalt gewordenen Braten von sich, als wäre er mit Gift versetzt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Festung Bodmin, Cornwall, Verlies, Februar 956 n. Chr._

Vollkommene Dunkelheit herrschte in den Gewölben unterhalb der Burg Bodmin. Hier, wo selten ein Mensch hinkam, wo überhaupt kein Sonnenlicht auch nur ein wenig hineinleuchten konnte, keinerlei Sterne zu erkennen waren… wo die Luft auf Grund des weichen modrigen Bodens stets abgestanden und feucht war… sich kein Tier, kein Lebewesen, außer allenfalls Schimmelpilze gedieh… hier hockte Helga, festgebunden mit ihrem rechten Fuß an einem eisernen Kette, die über einen Haken an der Decke angebracht war. So konnte sich Helga zwar in diesem Keller ein wenig bewegen, doch ihr Radius war gering. Zudem hinderte sie eine gewaltige eiserne Tür daran, auch nur ein wenig weiter schauen zu können. So hockte Helga da, hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich an Dinge ihrer Kindheit zu erinnern… und sie in ihrem Kopf wegzusperren. Müde und ausgemergelt war sie jetzt schon über einen Monat lang in Bodmin und hatte stets die Fragen und Folter, die sie drangsalierten über sich ergehen lassen, ohne dass ihre Peiniger auch nur eine Chance gehabt hatten, eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen. Zwar war Helgas Geist nun nicht mehr so stark verschlossen, wie zum Zeitpunkt, als sie herkam. Aber bisher hatten die Folterknechte, insbesondere Corric, es nicht verstanden, Helgas Gegenwehr zu durchbrechen. Sicher lag dies auch an Helgas Mutter… und an ihren Weisungen, die Helga nun besser verstand und einsetzte.

„Machst du für Vater einen Kuchen?", hatte Helga ihre Mutter gefragt, als sie sieben Jahre alt war… und ihre Mutter hatte gelächelt.

„Ja, Helga… aber du darfst Vater nichts verraten."

„Nein, dass tue ich bestimmt nicht!"

„Na… weißt du eigentlich, wie du deine Gedanken verhüllen kannst, so dass niemand etwas errät, wenn man dich ansieht?"

„Nein?", hatte Helga ihrer Mutter geantwortet… wobei sie damals eigentlich nicht gewusst hatte, was Mutter damit meinte.

„Nun, schau auf den Kuchen. Er ist etwas feucht… und so soll er bleiben. Außerdem… wenn ich ihn hier stehen lasse, dann sieht ihn dein Vater und die Überraschung ist dahin. Also, was tue ich?"

„Ich weiß' nicht?", hatte Helga geantwortet.

„Ich decke den Kuchen zu… mit einem Tuch. So bleibt die Feuchtigkeit im Kuchen… und dein Vater kann nicht erkennen, was unter dem Tuch ist. So ist das auch mit den Gedanken. Decke sie einfach ab und niemand wird erraten, was du denkst. Bilde einfach mit deinen Gedanken ein Tuch und hülle deine Geheimnisse damit ein. Aber…"

„Ja, Mutter?"

„Schau ihnen nie direkt in die Augen, Kind. Die Augen sind das Tor zu deiner Seele."

Nun verstand Helga weit deutlicher, was ihre Mutter gemeint hatte. Sie hatte ein sehr elastisches Tuch für ihren Gedanken gebildet, hatte es miteinander verknüpft und verwoben… und erneuerte es immer wieder, wenn es Schaden zu nehmen drohte. Zudem tat sie etwas, was auch ihre Mutter ihr geraten hatte.

„Was hast du den dort schon wieder gemacht, Helga… dein Knie blutet ja."

„Ich habe mit Tore gespielt und bin vom Baum gefallen."

„Ach, Kind… warum bist du nur so… schau dir nur dein Kleid an… jetzt ist es ganz blutig!"

„Ja, Mama", hatte Helga gesagt und dabei ihren Kopf gesenkt vor lauter Scham. Sie wusste ja, dass sie nicht auf die Bäume klettern sollte.

„Tut es weh?"

„Ein wenig!"

„Weißt du, wenn irgendwas furchtbar weh tut, was man dann macht?"

„Nein?"

„Man lenkt sich vom Schmerz ab… ich singe dann immer ein Lied… und wenn ich es nicht laut singen kann, dann singe ich es im Kopf. So lenke ich mich vom Schmerz ab und lasse ihn gar nicht an mich heran."

Helga hatte dies hier einige Male tun müssen… und zum Erstaunen ihrer Peiniger hatte sie große Schmerzen ausgehalten, bei denen andere zusammengebrochen wären. Doch die Folter hatte auch bei Helga einigen Schaden genommen. Sie konnte ihre linke Hand wenig benutzen, sie schien gebrochen… sodass Helga sie versuchte zu schonen. Und ihr Haar war nun nicht mehr rötlich blond, sondern hatte eine aschgraue Farbe angenommen.

„Was weißt über Hrunting?"

Hrunting, Hrunting… stets ging es um dieses Schwert. Helga wusste, dass Vater ein Schwert besessen hatte. Sie hatte dieses Schwert einmal gesehen, als Vater nach York gehen musste. Mutter hatte das Schwert hervorgeholt und es Vater umgebunden. Es war irgendwie unscheinbar gewesen… doch Helga hatte das Schwert nur in der Scheide gesehen, denn Vater hatte es, obwohl Tore es gerne einmal gesehen hätte, nicht gezogen. Heimlich hatte Tore und sie es einmal berührt und waren erschrocken gewesen, weil es so warm war. Das Schwert hatte irgendwie ein Eigenwesen besessen. Doch beide, Tore wie auch Helga, waren nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Schwert aus der Scheide zu ziehen. So hatten sie es gelassen, da zudem Mutter auf sie beide aufmerksam wurde, da sie sich zu still verhielten.

„Wo ist das Schwert deines Vaters?"

Sie wusste es nicht. Mutter hatte es einmal vorgeholt… Doch woher? Es war einfach da gewesen. Und dann, als Vater wieder aus York gekommen war, verschwand es einfach, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Woher sollte sie es wissen… wo doch Mutter es vor ihnen verborgen hatte. Vor allem vor Tore… da dieser Vaters Waffen geliebt und gerne damit gespielt hätte.

‚Wie lange sie wohl noch fragen werden, ehe sie ihre Geduld verlieren', dachte sich Helga. Sie hatten bei ihrem Vater auch die Geduld verloren… und ihn schließlich getötet… wie auch ihre Mutter. Beide hatten geschwiegen… noch waren sie scheinbar zuversichtlich Helga irgendwann zu brechen… aber wie lange noch?

‚Werde ich hier sterben?', fragte sich Helga.

Eine kleine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge, als sie an Richard und Godric dachte, an Tenby mit seinem schönen Seeblick. Ob sie dies je wieder sehen würde? Sie versuchte wacker weitere Tränen zurückzuhalten, denn sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht hier… nicht unter diesen Menschen, die ihre Eltern getötet hatten, nur um hinter ein Geheimnis eines Schwertes zu kommen.

Plötzlich hörte sie wieder Schritte. War es wieder soweit? Holten sie sie wieder ab, um sie erneut zu verhören? Und sie dann zu foltern? Würde sie irgendwann nachgeben und irgendwas erzählen, nur dass sie damit aufhörten? Helga wusste es nicht. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich wieder unter Menschen zu sein… nicht allein hier in dieser Dunkelheit. Doch war sie erst unter ihren Peinigern, wünschte sie sich wieder zurück in dieses Loch…. Und war froh, wenn man sie zurückbrachte.

Die Tür schwang auf.

„Aber nur kurz… sonst bekomme ich Ärger", sagte eine Stimme, die Helga als ihre Zellenwache erkannte. Unsicher schaute sie auf und erkannte Nadal, der eine unscheinbare Fackel in der Hand hielt.

„Hallo."

„Hallo!", antwortete sie unsicher, denn sie wusste nicht, was der Werleopard noch wollte. Er hatte sie hier vor Weinachten abgeliefert. An jenem Tag hatte sie das einigste Mal Solmen von Slytherin gesehen… und ihn von Anfang an nicht gemocht.

„Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden… ich reise jetzt ab."

„Nach Hause?", fragte Helga… wobei fast ihre Stimme versagte.

„Ja… ich bin aus Solmens Dienst entlassen worden… nachdem ich dich hier abgeliefert habe. Erst wollte er nicht… aber er hatte es mir versprochen… und so löste er die Zauber an mir, so dass ich nun endlich England verlassen kann und nach Hause kehren werde. Doch zuletzt wollte ich noch einmal nach dir sehen… ich habe gehört, sie haben Mühe aus dir etwas herauszuholen."

Der Werleopard schob seine Kapuze zurück und grinste Helga an. Doch das Grinsen war keineswegs bösartig, versuchte sich Helga einzureden.

„Danke… dass du dich um mich kümmerst", sagte Helga

„Keine Ursache. Deine Jagd war für mich eine besondere… auch wenn sie mich zum ersten Mal ängstigte, da es für mich nicht klar war, ob ich Erfolg haben werde…"

Nadal schluckte… er schaute nicht Helga direkt an… so dass Helga meinte, Nadal würde irgendwie sich hier unbehaglich fühlen.

„Nun… ich… verzeih mir bitte."

‚Was?'

Helga schien, als hätte sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden. Hatte er eben gesagt, dass sie ihm verzeihen sollte?

„Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben tut es mir leid… ich… ich musste es tun, sonst wäre ich…"

Nadal stockte… irgendwie schien er nicht die richtigen Worte finden zu können. Verlegen wandte er sich ab… zögerte kurz, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen… um dann nur mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Mach es gut", sagte er schließlich und klopfte an die Tür.

Helga sprang auf und legte ihre Arme kurz um den Werleopard, der wie erstarrt dastand. Dann löste sie sich und schaute ihm in die Augen, in denen ein Schrecken stand, wie sie es bei diesem Wesen noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ähm… ja… ich muss los."

„Ja… „, sagte Helga nur. Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen, denn nun konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Auch Nadal schluckte, wandte sich dann aber schnell und schroff um und verließ die Kammer, in der Helga in der Dunkelheit zurückblieb.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Zellwache.

„Ja, natürlich", knurrte Nadal und eilte die Stufen hinauf.

‚Nein, es war nichts in Ordnung', sagte er sich. ‚Es war alles falsch. Ich hätte sie nicht hierher bringen dürfen. Aber dies war sein Auftrag gewesen… Ich werde alt und sentimental.'

Unwirsch begab sich Nadal aus der Burg, nahm seinen Beutel und begann sich nach Süden zu wenden. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen.

‚Ich kann noch etwas für sie tun. Ich habe sie hierher gebracht, weil es mein Auftrag war. Doch nun bin ich frei… ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will. So kann ich doch den Halbelf informieren, wo Helga sich befindet. Ich befreie sie nicht… denn, wenn er hier eintrifft, um sie zu befreien, werde ich schon außerhalb Englands sein…'

Nadal begann zu grinsen… jenes Grinsen, dass für ihn so typisch war… bei dem man nicht wusste, ob es ein höhnisches Grinsen war… oder ob es ein Grinsen war, dem gleich darauf eine Attacke folgte. Nadal blieb stehen und streckte sich… dann schaute er sich noch einmal um und änderte schließlich seine Richtung.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond: **Was dieser Iago denn damit bezwecken möchte? Er will mit aller Macht König über Wales werden. Einen Titel, den Gwynedd seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr innehatte. Und unter Hywell, dem König aus Deheubarth und dem letzten König von Wales, hatten die Gwynedder leiden müssen. Jedenfalls war dies Iagos Meinung. Jedenfalls schreckte dieser Mann vor nichts zurück, um seine Macht zu erweitern zu können. Wie weit er noch gehen wird, wird erzählt werden. Jedenfalls störten ihn keine Konflikte innerhalb seiner Familie. Geendet hat er allerdings auf eine hochunrühmliche Weise.

Cuthburh geht es wirklich schlecht… wie schlecht wird das nächste Kapitel aufzeigen…schniff… mag gar nicht daran denken…aber es muss sein, denn durch diese Geschichte wird klar, in wie weit sich Salazar ändern wird.

Schön, dass es für dich so spannend ist… ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel…

**Nell: **Ich freue mich, dass das Kapitel nach deinem Geschmack war. Hoffe natürlich, dass es auch für dich weiterhin spannend bleibt.

Ja, mit der Zukunft ist wirklich so eine Sache… und viele Schreiber haben schon versucht, darüber zu berichten. Wie ich schon erwähnte… man ist sein eigener Schmid. Aber wenn man die Zukunft ändern möchte, weil man einen kleinen Ausschnitt weiß… so weiß man nicht, ob man gerade weil man ihn weiß, dort hinkommen wird… oder eben nicht.

Ich finde es schön, wie dir die Entwicklung des Vielsafttrankes gefallen hat… jedenfalls wird er noch wichtig werden.

So… dann wünsche ich dir mal und deiner Familie auch noch schöne Adventstage… wobei ich mir schon noch vorstellen kann, ein weiteres Kapitel (vielleicht 2) vor Weinachten zu schreiben.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

**Kettenhemd**

Wie ich schon mal über die Bewaffnung der Ritter der Zeit erklärt habe, gab es zu jener Zeit noch keine Eisenrüstungen oder Vollrüstungen. Die Ritter jener Zeit trugen allenfalls ein Kettenhemd. Dabei schützen diese Kettenhemden nur vor Schnittwunden. Um einen Schlag oder Stich noch besser aufzuhalten wurde unter dem Kettenhemd eine Gambeson, ein wattierter Waffenrock getragen. So konnte ein kräftig geführter Schwerthieb bei einem Kettenhemdträger keine direkte Schnittwunde anrichten, jedoch dürften Knochenbrüche, Quetschungen oder gar innere Blutungen (bei Treffern im Torsobereich) die Folge gewesen sein. Gegen stumpfe Hiebwaffen wie Keulen, Hämmer o.ä. dürfte die Schutzwirkung eines Kettenhemdes gleich Null sein, auch Lanzen, Speere und andere Stangen- bzw. Zweihandwaffen werden starke Verletzungen verursacht haben. Die Wirkung von Stichen sind auch als nicht unerheblich einschätzen, selbst wenn das Kettenhemd die Klinge stoppt: ein paar gebrochene Rippen oder innere Blutungen dürfte ein solcher Angriff hinterlassen haben. Dennoch half das Kettenhemd dem Träger bei der Wahrscheinlichkeit des Überlebens. Ein Kettenhemd eines Mannes wog so um die 15 kg, so dass man es ohne Schwierigkeiten tragen konnte. Zudem waren durch das Kettenhemd die Bewegungen nur bedingt eingeschränkt. Allerdings: Ein Kettenhemd hat im frühen Mittelalter -so zumindest die immer wieder auftauchende Information- etwa so viel gekostet wie ein ganzes Dorf. Deswegen konnten sich zunächst nur wenige Reiche ein Kettenhemd leisten.

**Bewaffnete Kleriker**

Anders als die Mönche in den Klöstern, die allenfalls sich Housecarls hielten, die ihr Hab und Gut verteidigten, konnten Kleriker, also Kirchenmänner, zur damaligen Zeit bewaffnet sein. Dies ist zudem meist die Folge, wenn Kleriker auf diese Position durch einen König oder anderen Fürsten gehoben wurden. Das beste Beispiel eines Bischofs in Rüstung ist der normannische Bischof von Bayeux, der 1066 den Zug Williams nach England begleitete.

**Sagitas defendo**

Lat. „Ich wehre die Pfeile ab"

**Ernährung im Mittelalter**

Das Brot, auf allen Tischen in reichlichen Mengen vorhanden, bildete das Hauptkontingent des enormen Anteils von Getreideprodukten an der Nahrung. Brot verzehrten Bauern und Grundherren, Mönche und Bürger, kurz, es war das absolute Hauptnahrungsmittel. Damals handelte es sich noch um ungesäuertes Brot. Auch in Hungerzeiten versuchte man aus den verschiedensten Produkten Brot zu backen, zum Beispiel aus Hafer, Kastanien oder dicken Bohnen. Seit dem 11. Jahrhundert gab es fast überwiegend Weizenbrot, Dinkel nur noch selten. Im Westen und in Mittelfrankreich hielt sich zwar auch noch Brot aus Roggen und Gemengsaat (Roggen und Weizen), aber Gersten- oder Haferbrot wurden für das Vieh verwendet. Das Brot im Mittelalter war nicht gesalzen. Vermutlich war das eine Folge der Salzsteuer, denn in England, wo Salz nicht besteuert wurde, salzte man das Brot.

In Hungerzeiten griff man darauf natürlich zurück, doch sonst galten Hafer- und Gerstenbrot als Asketennahrung. Das Brot im Mittelalter war rund und auch wenn der Preis meist stabil blieb, variierte doch die Größe des Laibes. Oft trug das Brot das Siegel des Bäckers damit dieser erkannt wurde. Die Bäcker stellten drei verschiedene Brotsorten her. Aus feinstem Auszugsmehl, stellten sie ein sehr weißes Brot her das nur für die obere Schicht erschwinglich war (Domherrenbrot), das Stadtbrot, wurde aus weniger fein gemahlenen Getreide hergestellt, für den Durchschnittsbürger. In der dritten Variante, die unserem heutigen Vollkornbrot ähnelt, fand man "alles", auch Kleie. Dieses sehr schwere und dunkele Brot war für die niedrigsten Arbeiter bestimmt.

Zum Brot wurde an den reichen Tischen, also denen von Fürsten und Bischöfen auch Gemüse und Fleisch dargeboten. Beim Gemüse wurden die heimischen Arten gegessen, vor allem Rüben und Kohl, aber auch Lauch, Rettich, Möhren, Zwiebeln, Kürbisse, Gurken, Fenchel, Erbsen, Linsen und dicke Bohnen. Dazu kam der relativ hohe Fleischkonsum der Wohlhabenden, der zum größten Teil von Haustieren wie Kalb, Rind, Schwein, Schafen oder Ziegen gedeckt wurde. An Geflügel wurden Huhn, Kapaun, Ente, Gans und manchmal sogar Pfau gegessen. Einen weit kleineren Teil des zur Nahrung verwandten Fleisches bildete das Wildbret: Wildschwein, Hirsch, Reh, Hase, Bär, Gämse, Steinbock, Eichhörnchen, Igel und Dachs waren so ziemlich alles, was im heimischen Wald gejagt wurde. Außerdem aß man natürlich erjagtes Federwild wie etwa Wachteln, Rebhühner, Fasane, Wildenten und Tauben, Reiher, Kraniche und Schwäne, die nach heutigem Geschmack nicht sehr genießbar sind. Kiebitz, Drossel und Sperling als Kleinvögel blieben auch nicht verschont.

**Geschirr und Besteck im Mittelalter**

Die Tische waren meist weder überladen, noch üppig dekoriert, sondern mit einem einfachen Tischtuch gedeckt, auf dem sich dann Vorlegeschalen oder -platten, Teller, Trinkgefäße, ein Salzfass, Messer und Löffel befanden. Die Löffel waren zunächst auch in vornehmen Haushalten aus Holz oder Horn gefertigt, später wurden sie dann, genau wie die Messer, aus Metall (Zinn, Bronze oder Silber) hergestellt. Die Gabel wurde im Mittelalter noch relativ wenig bzw. bei Tisch gar nicht benutzt, zumal sie sogar von einigen als Werk des Teufels angesehen wurde, da sie an einen Dreizack erinnerte. Auch in der Oberschicht teilte man sich oft ein Messer bzw. brachte sein eigenes Messer mit. Als Teller benutzte man ein Holzbrett oder eine Scheibe Brot, die man nach der Mahlzeit entweder selbst aß oder sie den Hunden bzw. den Armen gab. Manchmal teilte man sich mit seinem Nachbarn einfach eine große Schüssel. Auch die Trinkgefäße bestanden meist nur aus Holz, Keramik oder Metall und selten und nur in sehr reichen Häusern aus Glas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)

**_Aelfnoth_**

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Balstan_**

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Berthelm **

Ausbilder Eadwigs, Mönch aus London, Chronist

_**Bethelm** _

Kleriker in Winchester, Chronist, Beichtvater der Königsmutter Eadgifu,

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, scheint Dunstan zu unterstützen, Freundin von Salazar

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wird von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar**

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England

**Edmund **

(921 +946),König von England, Vater von Eadwig, Edgar und Eadberth, Bruder von König Eadred

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Folcard _**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

**Godric ap Maredudd**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Hlothere _**

Mönch in Glastonbury

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**_Melangell _**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

_**Nadal Lynx**_

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Oilell**_

Sabberhexe

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen**_

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	18. Cuthburhs Tod

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit Tod der Familie von Helga Hufflepuff, die 954n.Chr. von Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet werden. Die zehnjährige Helga, die mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena fliehen kann, wird schließlich von Nadal Lynx, einem Werleoparden, den Solmen ausgesandt hatte, gestellt. Er soll dem Mädchen das Geheimnis um das sagenumwobene Schwert Hrunting abluchsen. Doch durch Godric Gryffindor, einem Schüler Richards, wird Nadal in die Flucht geschlagen, so dass Helga sicher nach Tenby gelangt.

Währenddessen lässt Solmen König Eadred vergiften, was selbst Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs, nicht verhindern kann. Ziel des Bundes der Wölfe ist es, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei allerdings gehen die Ratsmitglieder unterschiedliche Wege. Während die Konkubine Ethelgiva Eadreds Nachfolger Eadwig mit ihrer Tochter Edgiva verheiraten möchte, damit seine Nachfolger magisch werden, plant der Bischof von Winchester, Aelfsige den Tod von Eadwig. Dabei möchte er zugleich Solmen aus dem Rat entfernen, indem er seinen Sohn Salazar in das Attentat auf den König verwickelt. Doch mit Hilfe des schwarzen Eldormannes, kann Solmen die Intrige aufdecken und den Plan vereiteln. Nur mit der Hilfe des schwarzen Eldormannes bleibt Aelfsige am Leben.

Dunstan von Glastonbury, der die Macht des Bundes einschränken könnte, verliert durch einen Disput mit dem neuen König seine Machtposition und Einfluss. England scheint so einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzustreben. Nachdem Dunstan die königlichen Siegel abgeben muss und Winchester verlässt, wird er vom Bund überfallen, die ihn in das Attentat auf den König verwickeln wollen.

Rowena Ravenclaw kann währenddessen mit Hilfe von Richard Eriugena, der sie vor einen Brand in der Bibliothek errettet, das Rätsel um Hrunting etwas zu lichten. Dennoch scheinen die Fähigkeiten von Hrunting, einst das legendäre Drachentöterschwert des Sigurds, unbekannt zu bleiben.

Im Jahr 955n. Chr. eskaliert der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd, als in Tenby gwyneddische Truppen einfallen. Godric, der gerade mit Helga auf einem Ausritt war, lässt sie Hilfe holen. Er selbst wirft sich den Soldaten entgegen, wird aber überwältigt und schließlich nach Gwynedd verschleppt, wo er Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberers Gwefrfawr kennen lernt. Nachdem in Winchester der Konflikt beigelegt wurde, muss er als Geisel in Caernarfon bleiben, solange kein König von Wales vom englischen König anerkannt wurde. Doch König Iago von Gwynedd plant ein Attentat auf die gwyneddische Geisel, um dieses den Deubarthern in die Schuhe zu schieben und so die Engländer zu zwingen für ihn einzutreten. Godric ist so in Gefahr, da sich Prinz Meurig an ihm rächen will.

Helga hingegen geriet auf ihrer Suche nach Hilfe in einen Dementorenangriff. Dank Nadal kann sie den Dementoren unbeschadet entkommen, gerät aber so in die Hände des Werleoparden. Dieser will das Mädchen zu Solmen bringen, macht allerdings noch einen Umweg zu Oilell, der „Königin" der Sabberhexen. Durch einen Blick in die Zukunft sieht Oilell nicht nur den Tod Nadals voraus, sondern auch den Beginn einer Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen dem schwarzen Eldorman und vier mächtigen Zauberern. Ehe sie weiteres vorhersagen kann, greift der Irrsinn nach ihr, so dass Nadal und Helga nach Bodmin fliehen müssen. Hier überlässt Nadal gezwungener Maßen Helga dem Bund, doch er schwört dem Mädchen Hilfe zu bringen.

**17. Cuthburhs Tod**

_Abtei Glastonbury, Somerset, Februar 956 n. Chr._

Abrupt erhob sich Dunstan, ehe ein unermesslicher Schmerz ihn zurücksinken ließ.

‚Wo bin ich?'

Er konnte sich nur noch dunkel an den Kampf mit zwei… oder waren es gar drei Rittern erinnern. Er wusste, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Zaubersprüche gegen einen Menschen angewandt hatte. Und das er sich mit jenen zauberkundigen Soldaten gemessen hatte.

‚Hoffentlich verzeiht mir dies Gott. Doch irgendwie musste ich mich ja verteidigen'.

Er wusste nicht, ob er gesiegt hatte… überlebt hatte er anscheinend. Noch einmal sammelte er sich, ehe er abermals die Augen aufschlug. Alles schien ein wenig verschwommen zu sein. Er drehte sein Kopf nur leicht, denn mehr ließ der Schmerz, der vor allem in seiner Schulter zu stecken schien, nicht zu.

‚Was ist mit meiner Schulter… und wo bin ich...?'

Langsam klärte sich sein Blick und er sah einen Mann mit einem großen schwarzen spitz zulaufenden Hut. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und lächelte Dunstan freundlich an, während er irgendetwas auf die schmerzende Schulter tat. Dann trat eine weitere Person in Dunstans Gesichtsfeld… und er erblickte Rowena.

„Rowena", stöhnte Dunstan… und war erstaunt, dass er kaum einen Laut herausbekam.

„Ruhig, Abbas Dunstan, ihr seid stark verletzt. Es war Glück, dass wir noch gerade rechtzeitig kamen, um euch zu retten. Nur wenige Minuten später und man hätte euch getötet."

Dunstan nickte und schloss abermals die Augen. Er lebte also noch… dies war also nicht der Himmel und der kleine Mann mit Bart nicht Petrus, der ihn einlassen würde. Er ließ sich auf ein Kissen, das unter seinem Kopf befand, zurückfallen und schloss abermals die Augen.

„Sind… sind die anderen Brüder in Sicherheit?", versuchte er Rowena zu fragen.

„Brüder… oh ihr meint Hlothere und die anderen Brüder aus Glastonbury… sie sind ebenfalls in Sicherheit, obwohl Hlothere mit dem Tode ringt. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, würdet ihr auch nicht mehr leben, Dunstan. Was für eine Dummheit ohne Housecarls oder irgendeine Bewachung in diesen Zeiten nach Glastonbury zu fahren. Auch wenn es Winter ist…"

„Rowena, bitte, er braucht seine Ruhe. Wenn er sich aufregt, haben wir nichts davon", sagte das kleine Männchen, jenes mit dem langen weißen Bart.

„Ist schon recht Meister Richard, aber…"

„Nichts aber… ihr könnt ihm immer noch Vorhaltungen machen, wenn er wieder ein wenig mehr bei Kräften ist, doch noch ist er nicht vollständig über dem Berg. Er hat viel Blut verloren… und die Blutergüsse auf seiner Brust lässt ihn nur flach atmen. Ich kann zwar mittels einiger Tinkturen die stärksten Schmerzen mindern… aber er braucht viel Ruhe, damit seine Wunden heilen können."

„Die er vielleicht nicht hat", sagte eine weitere Stimme… und Aethelwold trat in Dunstans Gesichtsfeld.

„Aethelwold…", hauchte Dunstan

„Abbas… Dunstan… Freund", erwiderte Aethelwold und nahm Dunstans Hand, um sie zu drücken. Dunstan lächelte seinen ehemaligen Dekan an, der sorgenvoll aussah.

„Als ich gehört habe, dass man euch angegriffen hat und ihr mit dem Tode ringt, habe ich mich sofort aufgemacht, um zu euch zu kommen", sagte Aethelwold.

Richard schaute den Abbas von Abington mit einer säuerlichen Miene an.

„Mein sehr geehrter Abbas, auch sie möchte ich ermahnen, Abbas Dunstan nicht zu sehr aufzuregen. Egal wie viel Zeit er haben sollte. Wenn er nicht augenblicklich Ruhe bekommt, wird eurer Freund alle Ruhe und Zeit der Welt haben… auf dem Friedhof!"

Richard starrte böse den jüngeren Geistlichen an, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ihr mögt Recht haben… denn so wie sehe, habt ihr mehr Ahnung von dem was ihr da tut. Allerdings hat er insgesamt wenig Zeit. Schon heute wird der König über das Attentat auf ihn, was gestern Nacht fehlschlug, befinden… und wie mir Cynesige mitteilte, wird man Dunstan mit dem Attentat verwickeln. Dem König, aber mehr noch seinen neuen Ratgebern, wird dies ein gefundenes Fressen bedeuten, denn somit werden auch die ostsächsischen Fürsten und gar Prinz Edgar in dieses Attentat mit einbezogen. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wird der König durch dieses fehlgeschlagene Attentat all seine Feind loswerden. Einschließlich Dunstan."

„Und was bedeutet dies?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Das Abbas Dunstan wegen Hochverrat an der Krone angeklagt wird. Aber täuscht euch nicht… der folgende Prozess wird allenfalls ein Schauprozess werden. Dunstans Urteil steht jetzt schon fest. Allein an die Fürsten und Edgar traut sich König Eadwig noch nicht heran… die Frage ist allerdings… wie lange. Jedenfalls wird Aelfhere sein Machtanspruch auf Mercien neu stellen… und so wie es aussieht, vom König erhalten."

„Und für Abbas Dunstan… man wird ihn doch nicht so festnehmen wollen."

„Wenn man so seiner habhaft werden kann… glaubt ihr, der König wird darauf Rücksicht nehmen? Nein. Wenn Abbas Dunstan nicht umgehend flieht, dann wird er inhaftiert und in Winchester im Kerker verrotten. Und alle mit ihm, die ihm helfen."

Rowena starrte Aethelwold an.

„Aber wo sollte er hin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Aethelwold, „wahrscheinlich nach Mercien oder Ost-Anglia an den Hof von Ethelstan. Aber… auch dort wird er wahrscheinlich ausgeliefert werden. Aber wahrscheinlich das Beste."

„Nein!", sagte Dunstan und öffnete die Augen. Er hatte Aethelwolds Befürchtungen mit angehört und drückte nun seinem ehemaligen Dekan die Hand.

„Nein!"

„Nein? Aber was wollt ihr tun?"

„Das Beste… das Beste ist England zu verlassen."

„England verlassen… aber wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Abbas… ich bitte euch, ruht euch aus!" warf Richard Eriugena ein und zwang Dunstan wieder auf sein Bett, als dieser sich aufrichten wollte.

„Nach Frankreich oder Belgien. Vielleicht Cluny oder gar Gent. Die Fürsten dürfen nicht gleich mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden… nicht ehe sie eine Witan einberufen haben."

„Nach Gent?", riefen Aethelwold und Rowena gleichzeitig.

„Ja…bei Arnulf von Flandern. Ich habe ihm wieder geschrieben… und er hatte mich auch stets gebeten, ihn doch einmal zu besuchen. Ich glaube, dies ist ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt ihn aufzusuchen."

„Ich werde euch begleiten", sagte Rowena prompt und nickte Dunstan zu.

Dunstan schloss kurz die Augen und lächelte.

„Warum soll der Witan der Fürsten einberufen werden?", fragte Aethelwold nach ein paar Minuten Dunstan nach.

„Nicht der ganze Witan, Aethelwold… nur die ostsächsischen Fürsten."

„Und warum?"

Dunstan lächelte weiter und versuchte ein wenig mehr einzuatmen, was ihm allerdings sehr schwer tat.

„Weil…"

Dunstan schluckte noch einmal, um das Unschreibbare auszusprechen, welches ihm gerade eingefallen war…

„Weil sie Prinz Edgar zu ihrem König ausrufen sollen"

„Sie sollen Prinz Edgar zum König von England ausrufen?", rief Aethelwold und schaute erst Dunstan, dann Rowena und schließlich Richard an, als ob sein ehemaliger Abbas im Wahn sprechen würde.

„Nein… nein, Aethelwold… nicht zum König von England…"

Dunstan lächelte.

„Zum König von Mercien."

Aethelwold starrte Dunstan an… ehe auch bei ihm ein leichtes Lächeln sich auf seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge schlichen.

„Dunstan… ihr seid ein Fuchs. Ihr habt euch gerade selbst übertroffen."

„Warum? Was ist das für ein Unterschied… ob nun König von England oder König von Mercien?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Oh doch, es gibt einen sehr großen Unterschied. Prinz Edgar, der König Eadwig seine Treue geschworen hat, wird diese Treue damit nicht brechen. Er ist weiter König Eadwig damit verbunden. Aber… auch wenn Eadwig nun Aelfhere zum Eldorman von Mercien bestimmt, muss Aelfhere einen Treueeid auf Edgar schwören, auf seinen dann direkten König. Ich denke, dies wird Aelfhere keinesfalls tun. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass Eadwig Edgars Thron anerkennen wird."

„Und… was ist die Folge?"

„Die Folge ist… das Eadwig seinen Eid verletzt… nicht Edgar. Unabhängige Fürsten, vielleicht sogar der Erzbischof Odo werden so sich auf die Seite Edgars schlagen. Sicher… es wird zu einem Bürgerkrieg zwischen dem Westen und Nordosten kommen… aber den hätte es vielleicht sowieso gegeben. Und somit kann Eadwig Edgar nicht zu einem Eidbrecher abstempeln."

„Und damit er nicht durch mich belastet wird… muss ich England verlassen."

Aethelwold nickte…ebenso Rowena.

„Aber nicht heute", brummte Richard dazwischen. "Er braucht mindestens einen Tag Ruhe. Rowena, ihr könnt meinetwegen seine Abreise organisieren, aber JETZT werdet ihr ALLE diesen Raum VERLASSEN."

Richard starrte die beiden Geistlichen an… die sich leicht zurückzogen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Festung Bodmin, Halle, Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Bringt mich endlich zu meinem Vater", schrie Salazar Corric an.

Doch der Riese von Soldat schaute ihn nur belustigt an. Jedem anderen wäre bei dem Gesichtsausdruck des Housecarls von Solmen das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, denn durch den belustigten Gesichtsausdruck sah Corric mit seinem einem blinden Auge und der Narbe, die er quer über das Gesicht hatte, noch grotesker aus als zuvor.

„Corric, ich warne euch. Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr so herumschubsen, wie ihr es noch vor einem Jahr getan habt. Ich verlange von euch doch nur, dass ihr mich zu meinem Vater bringt. Immerhin hat er mir diese Nachricht zukommen lassen… und ich möchte, dass er mir erklärt, warum ich von euch aus Sherbourne entführt worden bin? Was hat dies alles zu bedeuten? Was heißt ‚du bist in Sherbourne in Gefahr. Nehme nichts zu dir, es könnte vergiftet sein', was Vater mir in diesem Pergament mitteilen ließ? Und warum sollte ich mich nicht mit Cuthburh treffen oder ihr eine Nachricht übermitteln? Ist sie auch in Gefahr? Woher weiß überhaupt Vater von meiner Freundin, kennt gar ihren Namen? Hat er mich beobachten lassen? Wieso sagt er, er würde sich persönlich um diese Sache kümmern wollen? Um welche Sache… um Cuthburh? Und was passiert jetzt mit mir? Sonst kümmert er sich doch auch nicht um mich, hat mich stets abgeschoben, und jetzt? Also Corric… wie steht es… beantwortest du mir diese Fragen? Wenn nicht… DANN BRINGE MICH ENDLICH ZU MEINEM VATER!"

Doch Corric stand weiter vor der Tür und schaute den wütenden und frustrierten Salazar an, ohne auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Tür wegzugehen und so Salazar den Platz freizumachen, damit er in die oberen Räume der Burg Bodmin gehen könnte. So blieb Salazar in diesem Zimmer, einem Zimmer, in welchem sein Vater einst seine Feinde und Untertanen brachte, um mit ihnen zu „spielen", wie er es nannte.

„Hat dir mein Vater etwas ausrichten lassen?", fuhr Salazar fort, nachdem er etwas an Wut verloren hatte und sich seinen Fuß hielt, den er soeben mit voller Wut gegen die Wand gehauen hatte.

„Nur, dass ihr hier warten sollt", sagte Corric leise grinsend und fügte hinzu"…und das ich euch nicht aus dem Raum gehen lassen soll."

Salazar fluchte… er fühlte sich nackt ohne seinen Zauberstab. Ohne eine Warnung hatte Corric Salazar in Sherbourne geschockt, als Salazar ihn erkannt hatte und zu ihm geeilt war, da das Pergament ihn dort hingelockt hatte. Dann hatte er den Jungen auf seinen Rücken geladen und war hierher appariert.

Schließlich setzte sich Salazar auf einen Stuhl, seufzte und wartete voller Frust. Doch kaum war seine Wut aufgebraucht, apparierte endlich sein Vater in den Raum… und mit ihm einige seiner Housecarls und andere unbekannte Personen.

„Vater, na endlich, was hat diese Nachricht zu bedeuten und… Cuthburh?... CUTHBURH!"

Salazar erkannte seine Freundin, die auf dem Arm eines der Housecarls seines Vaters wie ein Bündel getragen wurde. Sie war äußerst blass und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fuhr Salazar seinen Vater an und starrte von seinem Vater zu Cuthburh und wieder zurück.

„Nun, Sohn, willst du nicht deinen Vater fröhlich begrüßen?"

Salazar schaute seinen Vater an, der mit einem zynischen Grinsen seinen jüngeren Sohn ansah.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen… hat sie wieder einen ihrer Ohnmachtsanfälle bekommen? Und warum…"

„Setz dich!", befahl sein Vater, doch Salazar starrte seinen Vater nur ungläubig an, ehe seine Augen schmaler wurden.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht!", rief Salazar fordernd.

„Ich… wie kommst du darauf , dass ich etwas mit ihr gemacht habe. Nein… ich habe sie nicht in diesen Zustand versetzt. Auch… wenn ich es gern getan hätte. Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen… ich war es nicht", erwiderte Solmen.

„Wer hat ihr dies angetan? Und warum?", sagte Salazar und sah zu, wie Cuthburh auf eine Pritsche ganz in seiner Nähe gelegt wurde. Auf einen Wink Solmens hin, gingen die meisten Housecarls aus dem Raum, allein Corric und Byreth blieben bei Solmen zurück.

„Salazar, Sohn, du weißt nicht, auf was du dich da eingelassen hast. Es ist besser, du lässt sie hier und vergisst sie so schnell wie möglich."

„VERGESSEN? Ich soll sie vergessen? Niemals! Ich liebe sie!" erwiderte Salazar erbost.

„Lieben… Ha… was verstehst du schon von Liebe. Du Dummkopf hast nicht gemerkt, wie sie dich um den Finger gewickelt hat, um an Informationen heranzukommen, die sie gegen mich und gegen den Bund eingesetzt hat. So war es doch nur natürlich, dass man ihr vom Bund etwas angetan hat."

„Du und der Bund… natürlich hast du dies begrüßt, nicht wahr, Vater. Und Vater… du sagst mir, ich würde nichts von Liebe verstehen… DU… für den ich, sein Sohn, nichts , aber auch gar nichts bedeutet. Für dich gibt es doch nur Balstan… dein Abbild. Du liebst keinen anderen, außer dich selbst. Wie Mutter dich überhaupt lieben konnte, ist mir ein Rätsel"

„Wage es ja nicht deine Mutter hier mit hineinzuziehen", erwiderte Solmen erbost.

„Nein? Du hast mich schon immer gehasst, nicht wahr! Sie, Cuthburh, hat mich wenigstens gebraucht… sie hat mir wenigstens das Gefühl gegeben, zu leben. In ihrem Gesicht war Freude und Liebe, wenn sie mich ansah… in deinem sehe ich nur Hass und Verabscheuung. Und diesen Hass hast du nicht nur mir entgegengebracht. Cuthburh hat mir erzählt, dass du auch ihre Eltern gehasst hast… ja, ihre Eltern, Vater… du hast ihren Vater auf dem Gewissen und letztendlich auch ihre Mutter. Was du ihnen angetan hast, hat sie mir nicht mitteilen können, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Er stand wohl auch dir und dem Bund im Weg. Aber ich bin nicht so wie Du. Und ich werde nie so werden. Ich werde sie nicht hier lassen… und nun sage mir endlich, was mit ihr passiert ist!"

Solmen starrte seinen Sohn widerwärtig an, der zur Pritsche ging und zärtlich Cuthburhs Kopf streichelte. Wie Salazar bemerkte, lebte Cuthburh noch… außer einer furchtbaren Wunde in der Bauchgegend, war ihr Gesicht kalkweiß. Salazar versuchte die Bauchwunde zu verbinden, um die Blutung zu stoppen, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Seht euch ihn nur an… diesen Schwachkopf… er meint, er könne dieses Flittchen noch am Leben halten. Nun gut, du willst wissen, was geschah, Salazar? Bischof Aelfsige und Aelfnoth wollten dich und Cuthburh in ein Attentat gegen den König mit einbeziehen um meinen Ruf und mein Ansehen im Rat des Bundes zu zerstören. Ebenso wie den Ruf und das Ansehen von Ethelgiva. Dies konnte ich nicht ungestraft geschehen lassen. Deshalb warnte ich dich und ließ dich hier herbringen."

„Und Cuthburh… sie ließ du einfach so über die Klinge springen?"

„Was geht mich dein Schätzchen an? Zudem… sie war eine Spionin von Dunstan von Glastonbury… und er ist der, der gegen den Bund arbeitet."

„Was für ein Menschenfreund du doch bist, Vater", sagte Salazar zynisch. Er versuchte weiterhin die Wunde zu stillen und kühlte zudem ihren Kopf.

„Ich sehe, du verstehst nichts. Aber wie solltest du auch. Du bist und bleibst ein Schwächling… meiner und unserm Namen nicht würdig."

„Deinem Namen nicht würdig, Vater… ha… was denn für einen Namen? Was ist an dem Namen Slytherin so besonders? Ich könnte es ja verstehen, wenn unser Name wenigstens Schrecken verbreiten würde. Aber nicht mal dazu wart ihr bisher in der Lage, Vater."

Solmens Augen wurden schmal. So hatte seit langem keiner mehr zu ihm geredet… und er war sich bewusst, dass er handeln musste.

„Byreth… Corric… bringt dieses Etwas von einem… Abschaum in den Kerker. Er soll dort bleiben, bis er mich entweder um Verzeihung bittet… oder er mit seiner Geliebten in die Hölle fährt. Dann ist er nicht mehr mein Sohn."

Salazar sprang auf.

„Ich war noch nie dein Sohn… ich war doch nur da, weil du Mutter auf dem Totenbett versprochen hattest, mich bei dir zu lassen. Du bist doch der, der mich schon stets verteufelst hat, weil sie durch mich starb."

Solmen hob seine Hand und gab seinem Sohn eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Corric, bring ihn weg, ehe ich mich vergesse."

Der Hüne nickte und riss Salazar von seinem Vater weg.

„Was ist mit Cuthburh? Du kannst sie nicht hier lassen", fragte Salazar seinen Vater und versuchte sich dem Druck Corrics zu entwinden, um bei ihr zu bleiben.

Solmen starrte seinen Sohn hasserfüllt an… dann begann er zu lächeln. Ein böses Lächeln.

„Byreth… bringe doch bitte Cuthburh ebenfalls in den Kerker…"

„Dort wird sie sterben! Das kannst du nicht tun", fluchte Salazar.

Solmen nickte.

„Ja… dort wird sie sterben. Und mein ehemaliger Sohn wird dabei zusehen… und Byreth, noch etwas… gebe meinem Sohn ein kleines Messer mit. Eines mit dem nichts Wesentliches anstellen kann… außer sich und seine kleine Freundin vielleicht umzubringen."

„Was soll das?", sagte Salazar.

„Nun… bin ich nicht freundlich, Salazar? Du kannst selbst dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr all zu lange leiden muss. Du entscheidest, wie lange sie noch leben wird. Du kannst noch zusehen, wie sie sich zu Tode quält… oder du tötest sie, deine so große Liebe und entlässt sie aus ihrem Leiden. Je wie DU es willst."

„Nein… NEIN"

„Bringt ihn weg!". Mit einer Handbewegung und einem Kopfnicken ließ er beide wegbringen.

„ICH HASSE DICH, VATER, ICH HASSE DICH!", hörte er noch Salazar schreien, als er und die ohnmächtige Cuthburh ins Verließ der Burg Bodmin gebracht wurde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Caernafon, Gwynedd, Februar 956 n. Chr._

Godric saß entspannt auf seinem Bett und seufzte auf. Die letzten Klänge der Clarsach, der Harfe mit den Metallseiten, die Melangell gezupft hatte, waren verhallt und dennoch war die Musik, die so wunderschön das Gemach des jungen Mannes durchflutet hatte, noch überall zu spüren. Godric wischte sich eine letzte Träne aus dem Auge und dachte an das, was er gehört hatte, an die Werke Talesins, des großen Barden, an die Schlacht von Arderydd, die er so trefflich besungen hatte.

‚Die Schlacht von Arderydd zwischen den Söhnen des Elifer und dem Gwenddolau, Sohn des Ceidio; in welcher Schlacht Gwenddolau fiel und Merlin wahnsinnig wurde', sagte sich Godric noch einmal und erinnerte sich an einen Teil des Textes, den Melangell vorgetragen hatte…

‚Der Tod hat jeden geholt, warum ruft er nicht mich? Denn nach Gwenddolau ehrt mich kein Herr, Frohsinn erfreut mich nicht; und in der Schlacht von Arderydd war mein Halsschmuck von Gold, werde ich heute auch nicht von der Einen geschätzt, die den Schwänen gleicht...'

„Ein wunderschönes Lied, Melangell… und so wunderschön vorgetragen."

Melangell lächelte Godric an, wobei ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten.

„Nein, wirklich… ihr habt eine so wundervolle Stimme, die einen verzaubern kann… und auf der Clarsach habe ich niemanden besser spielen gesehen, wie euch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum eurer Vater es nicht öfter zulässt, dass ihr das Instrument spielt."

Wieder errötete Melangell, als sie das Lob von Godric hörte. Es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen ihre Scheu gegenüber Godric zu überwinden und vor ihm die Clarsach zu spielen, doch hatte er sie immer wieder darum gebeten. Schließlich hatte sie nachgegeben… auch, weil sie die Musik ebenso zu lieben schien, wie Godric. Doch die Hemmungen waren dennoch noch da. Vor allem, weil Gwefrfawr, ihr Vater, es nicht gern sah, wenn sie das alte Familienclarsach betätigte. Er war der Ansicht, dass nur ein Mann und Barde ein solches Instrument spielen durfte.

„Mein Vater erzählte mir einmal, dass das Clarsach sogar einst Talisin selbst gehörte."

„Aha", meinte Godric und zog dabei als Anerkennung die Augenbrauen hoch. Zudem schaute er interessiert das Musikinstrument an. „Hmm… jedenfalls seid ihr so ein wahre Nachfahrin des einst so berühmten Barden."

„Ihr macht mich noch ganz verlegen", sagte Melangell nervös und zupfte erneut an der Clarsach.

Godric grinste ein wenig schelmisch, um dann abermals sie zu loben.

„Wollt ihr noch ein Stück hören?", fragte Melangell eifrig nach, die begeistert war, endlich einen Zuhörer gefunden zu haben. Sonst spielte sie allenfalls alleine in ihrem Gemach, von niemandem beachtet. Doch jetzt hatte sie Zeit… und Godric wusste oftmals nichts mit der seinigen anzufangen. Sicher… er könnte seine Unterlagen, die nicht nur auf dem Tisch lagen, sondern auch darunter verteilt waren, aufheben und ordnen. Unterlagen über den Mond, die Venus oder den Mars. Seit Neustem hatte Godric sich der Astronomie hingegeben und schaute des Nachts mit einem Fernrohr die Sterne an… versuchte sie zu erlernen und zu entdecken. Diese Aufgabe und die täglichen Waffenstunden mit Prinz Ieuaf waren Godrics einziger Zeitvertreib hier in Caernarfon. Gern hätte Godric auch seine Zauberei wieder aufgenommen… doch Melangells Vater Gwefrfawr misstraute dem jungen Gryffindor. Und dass er Melangell, mit der gern zusammen war, stets bei ihren Besorgungen half, war auch nicht im Sinne von Gwefrfawr. So mussten beide sich vorsehen, wenn sie sich trafen, dass Melangells Vater nicht unbedingt davon mitbekam. Die einzigen die wussten, das Melangell öfter die dyfedische Geisel besuchte, war ihre Freundin Nyllia, Prinz Ieuaf und seine Gemahlin Dwynwen. Nur durch sie, die junge Gemahlin des Prinzen, die einen weiteren Erben vor nicht mal einen Monat geboren hatte, hatte Prinz Ieuaf diese Besuche erst gestattet, denn die junge Mutter hatte an Godric einen Narren gefressen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch erkannt, dass Melangell, die einst Prinz Ieuaf so verherrlicht und sie vielleicht beneidet hatte, nun ihre Gunst einem anderen jungen Mann schenkte. Vielleicht hoffte sie auch, dass das hübsche Mädchen sich in ihren Gast verliebte… und so schließlich der jahrzehntelange Streit der Dyfeder und Gwynedder beendet würde. Jedenfalls sah sie im Unterschied zu Melangells Vater es gern, wenn Melangell sich mit Godric traf.

„Ja, warum nicht…", sagte Godric und lehnte sich stärker gegen den weichen Stuhl, auf dem er gern saß.

Melangell lächelte ihn an… so dass Godric noch mehr zu zerfließen begann. Er liebte ihr Lächeln, das für ihn wie ein wunderbarer Sonnenaufgang war; liebte ihre Grübchen, ihren leicht verschmitzten Blick, ihre langen Wimpern über diesen rehbraunen Augen, die so viel Wärme aussenden konnte. Er liebte ihr blondes Haar, mit dem sie ein wenig das Aussehen eines Engels besaß und das ihr immer leicht ins Gesicht fiel, einem runden, aber doch sehr ausdrucksvollem Gesicht. Nie hatte Godric ein schöneres Geschöpf gesehen… und allein ihre Anwesenheit hier in ‚seinem' Turm schien die Kälte des Wintertages zu verbannen.

„Kennt ihr die Geschichte der gestohlenen Braut nach der keltischen Erzählung "Labraid Loingsech?", fragte Melangell und ließ dabei ihre Finger über die Saiten der Harfe gleiten.

„Nein…", sagte Godric.

„Es ist eine altkeltische Saga… obwohl einige meinen, sie habe auch nordmännischen Einschlag. Es handelt darum, dass ein Prinz durch einen Schock seine Stimme verliert, doch durch die Klänge einer Harfe wieder geheilt wird. Verkleidet als Dichter, begleitet er den Harfner zum Hof seines Feindes und verliebt sich in dessen Tochter."

„Ein passendes Lied", meinte Godric ein wenig amüsiert, worauf Melangell nur „Oh" sagte.

„Nein… nein, spielt es bitte", meinte Godric. Sie nickte kurz und begann ihre Finger über die Clarsach zu gleiten. Schon füllte sich der Raum wieder mit der so wundervollen Musik… und schließlich auch mit Melangells Stimme. Godric schloss seine Augen und genoss das Lied. Es war wunderschön…und schon bald war er wieder in der Musik der Harfe gefangen, glitt mit seinen Gedanken dahin…weg vom Turm zu jenem Prinzen hin, dessen Stimme versagte und nur durch die Harfe wieder gebracht werden konnte.

Plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf und lehnte sich abrupt nach vorn. Melangell, die ebenso in dem Lied gefangen war, stutzte und brach ab.

„Was ist?"

„Hört!", sagte Godric und streckte dabei seine Hand aus, als würde er Melangell gebieten ruhig zu bleiben. Aufmerksam versuchte sie zu erahnen, was Godric meinte… was Godric gehört haben zu schien. Dann… dann hörte es Melangell auch. Es waren Hörner… Kriegshörner, die irgendetwas ankündigten. Und dann… dann hörten beide, wie jemand die Treppen des Turmes hinaufeilte. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Prinz Ieuaf stand keuchend im Raum.

„Prinz Ieuaf, was ist los?", fragte Godric und sprang auf. Doch der Prinz starrte nur Godric an. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und leicht verzehrt, als hätte ihn etwas Furchtbares entsetzt.

Godric wich dem Blick des Prinzens nicht aus, hob aber die Arme nach außen, wobei er seine offenen Hände nach vorn zeigte.

„Was, im Gottes Namen, ist los? Was hat es mit den Kriegshörner zu tun? Wird Caernarfon angegriffen?"

„Nein… ihr wisst es also nicht?"

„Was soll ich wissen?", sagte Godric nun etwas genervter und leicht strenger.

Prinz Ieuaf starrte weiterhin Godric in seine Augen, dann nickte er.

„Wir haben soeben die Nachricht erhalten… das… das… mein Sohn…"

„Was ist mit eurem Sohn?", fuhr Godric dazwischen.

„Das mein Sohn Hyfaidd am dyfedischen Hof umgebracht wurde."

Godric riss seine Augen auf. Sein Mund klappte auf und er starrte Prinz Ieuaf an.

„Wie… wie… ist dieses möglich."

Prinz Ieuaf schaute Godric an und seufzte schließlich. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und seine Hand begann zu zittern.

„Angeblich sollen dyfedische Bewaffnete in sein Gemach eingedrungen sein und ihn dort erstochen haben. Der Hof wurde sofort abgeriegelt und man hat versucht eine Nachrichtensperre einzurichten… doch unsere Spione am dyfedischen Hof haben da schon die Information an uns weitergegeben. Leider ist sie noch nicht bestätigt worden. Aber ihr habt also mit dieser Untat nicht zu tun?"

„Prinz Ieuaf… ich bitte euch. Ich wusste nichts von dieser verdammten Tat. Wie auch. Und wenn ich davon gewusst hätte… ich hätte sie versucht, sie zu verhindern. Ihr habt mein Wort darauf."

Prinz Ieuaf schaute abermals Godric in die Augen… dann nickte er.

„Ja… ich glaube euch, Godric. Ich habe euch als einen ehrbaren Menschen kennen gelernt, der die Wahrheit sagt. Doch so wie bei uns scheinen unter den Dyfeder einige Narren zu sein, die den Konflikt zwischen unseren Königreichen aufrecht halten wollen. Godric… ich muss euch sagen, dass ihr hier in Gefahr schwebt. Kurz nachdem die Nachricht über den Tod meines ältesten Sohnes hier ankam, ertönten die Kriegshörner… die die Ankunft von Prinz Meurig ankündigen sollten. Er weiß von dem Attentat. Und er verlangt von mir eure Auslieferung."

„Warum?"

„Weil er euch für diese Tat eurer Landsleute bestrafen will."

Melangell starte die beiden Männer an.

„Ist dies nicht… ein wenig komisch? Ich könnte verstehen, wenn ihr… Prinz Ieuaf aus Blutrache den Kopf von Godric verlangtet. Aber Meurig?", erwiderte sie.

„Er hatte den Auftrag euch, Godric, nach Rhuddlan zu bringen. Und nun will er im Auftrag des Königs die Rache an euch verüben."

Godric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr könnt sie ihm doch verweigern, oder?"

„Wenn es ein Befehl des Königs, meines Bruders ist, dann nein. So seid ihr in Gefahr, denn ich kann nicht mehr für euer Leben garantieren. Sicher… eigentlich soll er euch nur nach Rhuddlan bringen. Doch ihr wisst wie er ist."

„Und… was soll ich nun tun? Und was werdet ihr tun? Werdet ihr mich ausliefern?"

Prinz Ieuaf schaute Godric an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann euch meinem Bruder nicht ausliefern… es wäre euer Tod. Und noch ist der Tod meines Sohnes nicht bestätigt. Aber es ist der Befehl des König… und auch gegen ihn kann und will ich nicht mich stellen."

Godric atmete tief ein…

„Was wenn ich fliehen würde?"

„Dann würdet ihr euch für schuldig bekennen von dem Attentat gewusst zu haben."

„Und wenn ich trotzdem Gwynedd nicht verlassen würde? Wenn ich bereitstehen würde, in einem ehrlichen Verfahren meine Unschuld zu beweisen…wenn mich jemand anderes nach Rhuddlan bringt?"

Prinz Ieuaf schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht ginge es so. Es scheint die einigste Möglichkeit zu sein. Denn, wenn Prinz Meurig euch tötet, dann ist eines sicher… die Kampfhandlungen werden in diesem Jahr wieder aufgenommen. Wenn ihr euch aber weiter in Gwynedd aufhaltet… an einem unbekannten Ort… von dem nur ihr Kenntnis habt… so habt ihr schließlich nicht eure Geiselhaft verletzt… sondern widersetzt euch nur dem Befehl des Königs. Jedenfalls bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihr in Rhuddlan auftaucht… und ihr euer Wort bestätigt und eure Unschuld beweist. Doch, wer soll mir bestätigen, dass ihr euer Wort hält… wer soll auf euch aufpassen… über euch wachen…wer euch nach Rhuddlan bringen?"

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Melangell und sprang auf.

„Ihr?"

„Ja, Prinz, ich. Ihr vertraut mir doch, oder?", sagte Melangell schnell.

„Ihr seid ein Mädchen, Melangell! Kein Krieger."

„Ja, ich bin ein Mädchen, Mylord. Aber ich bin auch eine Zauberin. Die Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno. Ich werde einmal seine Nachfolge antreten. Als eure, beziehungsweise als des Königs Hofzauberer. Wer, bitte, kann einen dyfedischen Zauberer besser unter Kontrolle halten, ihn besser bewachen, als ein anderer Zauberer? Godric wird gegenüber euch und auch mir sein Wort halten. Wenn wirklich bestätigt wurde, dass euer Sohn bei einem Attentat getötet wurde, werden wir uns nach Rhuddlan aufmachen, um Godric zu stellen. Bis dahin werde ich ihn an einen sicheren Ort bringen, von dem nur ich Kenntnis habe… und werde über meinen Vater zu euch Kontakt aufnehmen. So wird Godric weiterhin Geisel in Gwynedd bleiben… und doch braucht ihr ihn nicht an Meurig auszuliefern, der ihn in den Tod schicken wird."

Ieuaf schaute Melangell an… dann begann er zu nicken.

„Ja…gut… dann übergebe ich euch hiermit Godric ap Maredudd. Ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass, sollte der Tod meines Sohnes bestätigt werden, ihn nach Rhuddlan zu bringen."

„Das werde ich!"

Noch einmal nickte Prinz Ieuaf, ehe er Godric sein Schwert übergab.

„Ihr werdet es vielleicht brauchen."

Dann machte er kehrt und verließ den Turm.

„Und wohin sollen wir gehen…?", fragte Godric

„Nach Dinas Emrys!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy** **Bond: **Du hast recht… armer Salazar… jetzt weißt du, was ich schon im letzten Kapitel andeutete. Dies wird ihn noch lange verfolgen. Und es wird sein Leben prägen. Aber es wird noch einiges geschehen… Nein, es wird nicht einfach für Nadal… er wird sich in einigem verrechnen. Und somit wird er noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Aber dazu später… Was in der Nachricht stand, mag wohl jetzt erklärt worden sein.

So, ich freue mich auch, wenn ich von dir Reviews bekomme. Ich freue mich jedes Mal darüber und lese es nicht nur einmal. Diesmal allerdings bist du noch der einzige Reviewer ( jedenfalls hier). Vielleicht ist das Werk für einige zu lang. Aber ich hoffe, dass es dennoch spannend bleibt.

Du kannst gern Werbung machen, wenn du willst… allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es viel hilft. Dennoch, danke dafür.

Arnie

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

Schmerzmittel

Im Mittelalter wurden einige Pflanzen zur Schmerzminderung benutzt, wie zum Beispiel Arnika oder Beinwell. Die Arnika wird auch Bergwohlverleih genannt. Wohl weil sie vorwiegend in den Bergen wächst. Im Hochschwarzwald und den Vogesen gibt es einige Stellen, in denen sie reichlich vorkommt und die Wiesen leuchtend gelborange überzieht. Die Arnika ist eine starke Pflanze, die hauptsächlich äußerlich als Tinktur eingesetzt wird. Sie kann bei Blutergüsse, Gelenkentzündungen, Verstauchungen und schlecht heilende Wunden als Tinktur eingesetzt werden. Beinwell (Symphytum officinale) ist eine derbe, weißborstige, behaarte Staude mit rübenartiger schwarzer Pfahlwurzel. Ihr Stängel ist dick, hohl und kann bis 60 cm hoch wachsen, im oberen Teil ist sie meist verzweigt und durch die herablaufenden Blätter geflügelt. Ihre Laubblätter sind lang gestielt, eiförmig-lanzettenförmig und können bis 20 cm lang werden. Ihre Blüten sind rotviolett oder gelbweiß. Die Blütezeit der Beinwell beträgt von Mai bis Juli. Beinwell wurde lange Zeit eine phantastische Heilkraft bei Verstauchungen und Knochenbrüchen zugesprochen. Die im Beinwell enthaltenen Allantoine regen das Zellwachstum und damit die Heilung an. Aber Vorsicht: Einige Substanzen des Heilkrauts können bei innerer Anwendung die Leber schädigen und sogar Krebs erregen. Deshalb darf Beinwell nur äußerlich angewandt werden. Das Allantoin fördert die Wundheilung und die Regeneration des Gewebes. Gesamtauszüge der Droge wirken entzündungshemmend; Zubereitungen aus Beinwellwurzel fördern die Kallusbildung. Breiumschläge sind ein hervorragendes Heilmittel bei allen Prellungen, Verrenkungen, Quetschungen, Blutergüssen und Knochenhautentzündungen. Das Beinwellwurzel-Pulver wird im Verhältnis 1:10 mit warmem Wasser zu Brei angerührt und hautwarm als Umschlag auf die verletzte Stelle gelegt. Es gibt zahlreiche Fertigpräparate (v.a. Salben), häufig kombiniert mit ätherischen Ölen von Kiefer, Lavendel, Johanniskraut, Ringelblume, wodurch die Heilwirkung noch verbessert wird.

Die Benediktinerklöster von Cluny und Gent

Cluny (Historische Schreibweisen: Cluni, Clugny, Kluny u.ä.), Stadt im französischen Département Saône-et-Loire (71) in der Region Burgund, bekannt durch die, nach der französischen Revolution zerstörten, mittelalterliche Abtei Cluny. Das 910 gegründete Benediktinerkloster (Abtei von Cluny) war Anfang des 10. Jahrhunderts Ausgangs- und Mittelpunkt der cluniazensischen Reform. Die Abtei verdankt ihren weitreichenden Einfluss der strengen Beobachtung benediktinischer Ordensregeln von mehr als 1.000 Klöstern (über 20.000 Mönche!). Von 927 bis 1157 wurde Cluny von fünf einflussreichen Äbten regiert, die zugleich Freunde und Ratgeber von Kaisern, Königen, Fürsten und Päpsten waren. Die in der Abtei entwickelte Reform fußte dem einmalige Status der Abtei, die direkt dem Papst unterstellt war. Die Hauptgedanken der Reform waren: 1) strenge Beachtung der Benediktsregel 2) größte Gewissenhaftigkeit beim Opus Dei, den täglichen Gottesdiensten 3) Vertiefung der Frömmigkeit des einzelnen Mönches. Daneben standen eine Reform der Klosterwirtschaft und Loslösung der Klöster aus dem Herrschaftsanspruch der Bischöfe; die Klöster wurden direkt dem Schutz des Papstes unterstellt. Im Streit zwischen Kaiser und Papst (Investiturstreit) unterließ es Cluny, Partei zu ergreifen, stand aber in Fragen der Simonie und des Zölibats auf Seiten der späteren Reformpäpste.

Gent liegt am Zusammenfluss der Schelde und der Leie. Der Kanal Gent-Terneuzen verbindet die Stadt mit dem Meer. Aus den Niederlassungen in der Nähe zweier Abteien, der St.-Peters-Abtei und der St.-Bavo-Abtei, entwickelten sich zwei Stadtkerne. Später kam noch das Grafenschloss hinzu. Neben den beiden Klöstern in Gent und neben Cluny treten auch andere Kräfte und Klöster für die Reform des Mönchtums ein, wobei hier nur die Klöster Gorze bei Metz unter Abt Johannes (+974) und Brogne unter Abt Gerhard (+959) genannt seien, die ihrerseits wiederum eine Reihe von Klöstern beeinflussen konnten.

Aufbau einer mittelalterlichen Burg

Wie ich schon vorher mitteilte waren die meisten Burgen, die nicht auf einem Berg angebracht wurden, Erdwallburgen. Doch wie waren solche Burgen aufgebaut? Auch wenn diese Festungen nicht aus Stein, sondern zum Teil aus Holz bestanden, besaßen sie dennoch die gleiche Aufteilung, wie die Burgen in späterer Zeit. Zum einen gab es die Burgmauern oder Palisaden. Die Burgmauer ist an mehreren Stellen durch Türme verstärkt, die eine bessere Verteidigung ermöglichen. Überall entlang der Mauer befinden sich Öffnungen, durch die man den Feind beobachten kann. Zur späteren Zeit gab es auch andere Öffnungen oder Vorsprünge, durch die man den Feind mit Steinen, brennbares Material (wie Pech und Teer) oder andere Gegenstände bewerfen konnte, um die Angreifer zurückzudrängen. Diese Öffnungen nannte man daher auch Gusslöcher oder Pechnasen. Die Burg konnte man durch das Vorwerk oder Barbakane betreten, ein zunächst großes Tor, welches gesondert bewacht war. In späterer Zeit sollte hier noch Wassergräben hinzukommen, über die eine Zugbrücke führte. Wenn man das Vorwerk passiert war, kam man in den Vorhof. In sehr früher Zeit hatte man oft den Vorhof weggelassen, doch schon recht bald erbauten die Burgherrn einen solchen, um dort das Gesinde Markt abhalten zu lassen. So entstanden hier Eseltreiberstube und Gesindehäuser, aber auch Töpfer- Sattler- Tischler- und Schmiedewerkstätten. Im Kriegsfall konnte die Bevölkerung in diesen Vorhof fliehen. Abgesondert von der Bevölkerung ist die Hauptburg, die von der durch eine zweite Mauer getrennt ist. In die Hauptburg gelangt man durch die Torhalle. In dieser Hauptburg hielt sich der Burgherr und seine Soldaten auf. Sie zerteilte sich in Bergfried, Palas, Kermentate, Zeughaus, Zisterne, verschiedene weitere Türme und der Kapelle. Der Bergfried: (berc Berg u. vride Schutz). war der höchste Turm in einer Burg. Die Eingangstür befindet sich aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht zu ebener Erde, sondern im ersten Stock. Man gelangt dorthin über eine Einstiegsleiter, die bei Gefahr hochgezogen oder zerstört wird. Im Innern des Turmes befindet sich ein weiträumiger Saal. Durch eine Öffnung in der Decke gelangt man in die oberen Etagen. Zwei weitere Stockwerke liegen unterirdisch. Hier befinden sich der Brunnenschacht, die Vorratsräume und eine Sickergrube für Fäkalien. Der Bergfried diente als letzte Zuflucht bei einem Angriff.

Der Palas ist das eigentliche Wohnhaus des Burgherrn. Ein großer Saal bildet das Kernstück des Wohnhauses und dient als Versammlungsraum und Sitzungssaal. In der Kemenate befindet sich auch ein Kamin, vor dem sich die Familie des Burgherrn nach dem Abendessen versammelte. Im Zeughaus werden Vorräte und Kriegsmaterial aufbewahrt. Hier befindet sich eine Art Rüstkammer. Der Marschall ist der Pferdeknecht und Aufseher über die Pferde. Die Zisternen sind Anlagen zum Auffangen und Speichern von Wasser. Die verschiedenen Türme einer Burg hatten unterschiedliche Aufgaben. Teils zur Verteidigung, teils als extra Gästeräume , teils als Verlies.

Die Clarsach und ihre Lieder

Im nördlichen Europa erscheinen die ersten Abbildungen von Harfen in Irland um etwa 800 n. Chr. Diese Harfen bilden mit ihren Charakteristika (geschwungener Hals, abgeschrägte Saitenanordnung) den Grundtypus aller heute weltweit gebräuchlichen Harfen. Als Resonanzholz kam Weide zum Einsatz. Harfe charakterisiert als ein Instrument, bei dem die Saiten senkrecht (Winkelharfe) oder abgeschrägt und in einer Koordinate senkrecht an der Resonanzdecke ziehen und sie dadurch in Schwingung versetzen. Damalige Harfen hatten noch eine Bespannung mit Metallsaiten und wurden mit den Fingernägeln gezupft. Eines der bevorzugten Liedern war das Book of Taliesin. Das im 10. Jahrhundert verfasste Book of Taliesin bietet die meisten Bezugspunkte zum historischen Taliesin. Dass die Niederschrift erst vierhundert Jahre später erfolgte, muss dabei nicht verwundern, da die Bardenkultur im 6. Jahrhundert noch deutlich keltisch geprägt sein dürfte und die mündliche Überlieferung im Vordergrund stand.

Zwölf der im Book of Taliesin festgehaltenen Lieder und Gedichte sind historisch nachweisbaren Königen gewidmet. So zum Beispiel Cynan Garwyn, König von Powys, und Gwallac von Elmet. Die meisten seiner Werke sind jedoch Urien von Rheged gewidmet. Einige der darin beschriebenen Geschehnisse wie z.B. die Schlacht von Arderydd (ca. 583) sind auch in anderen Quellen überliefert. Selbst vorsichtige Historiker gehen daher davon aus, dass die an Urien gerichteten Verse tatsächlich aus dem 6. Jahrhundert stammen.

Taliesin

Taliesin, auch Taliessin ( ca. 534; † ca. 599) war ein historisch belegter walisischer Barde. Er gilt als der Verfasser der frühesten überlieferten Werke in walisischer Sprache. Eine Reihe von Dichtungen aus dem Book of Taliesin werden ihm zugeschrieben. Das Buch selbst stammt zwar erst aus dem 10. Jahrhundert, die Forschung neigt aber überwiegend dazu, einen Großteil der Quellen auf das 6. Jahrhundert zu datieren. Man vermutet, dass Taliesin an wenigstens drei britannischen Königshöfen seiner Zeit die Stellung des obersten Barden inne hatte. In Legenden wird ihm die Rolle des Obersten Barden von Britannien zugeschrieben.Später wurde die Figur Taliesins mythologisch verändert und u.a. mit Merlin, der Hexe Ceridwen und der Artussage in Verbindung gebracht.

Außer seinen Gedichten und Liedern ist wenig von Taliesin überliefert. Nach einem Manuskript war er der Sohn von St. Henwg von Llanhennock, einem Ort 5 km nordöstlich von Newport (nahe Caerleon). Er wird zusammen mit anderen Barden als einer der großen Dichter in der Historia Britonum erwähnt. Die Taliesin zugeschriebenen Gedichte deuten an, dass er um 555 Barde am Hof von Powys war. Zuerst unter Brochfael, dann unter seinem Nachfolger Cynan Garwyn. Und scheint er auch Barde bei König Urien von Rheged gewesen sein. Dagegen gehört die Idee, Taliesin sei König Artus' Barde gewesen in das Reich der Fantasie. Diese Verknüpfung entstand erst im Viktorianischen Zeitalter mit Alfred Tennysons "Idylls of the King". In jedem Fall lässt sich der historische Taliesin recht gut auf die zweite Hälfte des 6. Jahrhunderts datieren, wohingegen Artus - wenn es ihn denn gegeben hat - ins 5. Jahrhundert datiert wird. So geben die Annales Cambriae das Jahr 532 für Artus' Tod bzw. sein Verschwinden an. Die Historia Regum Britanniae nennt dafür das Jahr 542. Nach einer anderen Überlieferung, die erstmals im 16. Jahrhundert niedergeschrieben wurde, war Taliesin der Pflegeson von Elphin, dem späteren König von Ceredigion. Nach dieser Legende wuchs Taliesin am Hof von Aberdyfi auf. Im Alter von 13 Jahren, besuchte er einen Onkel von Elphin, König Maelgwn, und sagt diesem die Umstände seines kurz bevorstehenden Todes voraus.Nach derselben Überlieferung soll Taliesin nahe den Orten seiner Kindheit in Ceredigion begraben sein.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die fett geschrieben sind, sind erdacht ( entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel und Berater König Eadwigs

**_Aelfnoth_**

(+ 956), Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe, starb beim Attentat gegen den König

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelwold **

Abt von Abington, ehemaliger Dekan Glastonburys, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**Arnulf von Flandern**

Abt von Gent

_**Balstan**_

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Byreth**_

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cuthburh**_

(+956), Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

**_Dwynwen_**

Frau von Prinz Ieauf ap Idwal.

**Eadred **

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig**

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar**

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

_**Godric ap Maredudd**_

wird auch Godric Gryffindor genannt, Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

zehnjährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Hlothere_**

Mönch in Glastonbury

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**Ieuaf ap** **Idwal Foel**

Bruder des Königs Iago, Herr über Caernafon

_**Melangell **_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

_**Nadal Lynx**_

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Nyllia** _

Freundin von Melangell

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

_**Oilell**_

Sabberhexe

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Talisin**

walisischer Barde und Druide


	19. Hrunting

Dies wird wohl das letzte Kapitel vor Weihnachten und in diesem Jahr werden. Somit wünsche ich euch allen, frohe Weihnachten für euch und eure Familien und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben werden, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit Tod der Familie von Helga Hufflepuff, die 954n.Chr. von Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet werden. Solmen Slytherin versucht dabei hinter das Geheimnis des legendären Schwertes Hrunting zu kommen, doch zunächst scheitert auch sein ausgesandter Fährtensucher und Werleopard Nadal Lynx, als die zehnjährige Helga mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena und seinem Schüler Godric Gryffindor sicher nach Tenby in Wales gelangt. Erst als im Jahr 955 der Konflikt in Wales um die die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd eskaliert und Godric während eines Kampfes überwältigt und nach Gwynedd verschleppt wird, wo er schließlich als Geisel Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberers Gwefrfawr kennen lernt, bekommt Nadal Helga in die Hand. Er rettet sie vor einem Dementorenangriff und erlebt mit ihr den Blick in die Zukunft der Sabberhexe Oilell, die Nadals Tod in einer großen Schlacht zwischen vier mächtigen Zauberern und Nadals zukünftigen Herrn, dem schwarzen Eldorman, hervorsagt. Ehe sie weiteres vorhersagen kann, greift der Irrsinn nach ihr, so dass Nadal und Helga nach Bodmin, der Heimburg der Slytherins, fliehen müssen. Hier überlässt Nadal gezwungener Maßen Helga dem Bund, doch er schwört dem Mädchen Hilfe zu senden. Godric dagegen verliebt sich in Caernarfon in Melangell, muss aber mit ihr nach Dinas Emrys fliehen, als man ihn ermorden will.

Währenddessen lässt Solmen König Eadred vergiften, was selbst Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs, nicht verhindern kann. Ziel des Bundes der Wölfe ist es, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei allerdings gehen die Ratsmitglieder unterschiedliche Wege. Während die Konkubine Ethelgiva Eadreds Nachfolger Eadwig mit ihrer Tochter Edgiva verheiraten möchte, damit seine Nachfolger magisch werden, plant der Bischof von Winchester, Aelfsige Eadwigs Tod. Dabei möchte er zugleich Solmen aus dem Rat entfernen, indem er seinen Sohn Salazar in das Attentat auf den König verwickelt. Doch mit Hilfe des schwarzen Eldorman, kann Solmen die Intrige aufdecken und den Plan vereiteln. Nur mit der Hilfe des Eldormans bleibt Aelfsige am Leben. Cuthburh, die Freundin Salazars und Zofe Edgivas, wird bei dem Attentat sehr schwer verletzt. Nur mit größter Hilfe könnte sie überleben, doch diese Hilfe verweigert Solmen Salazar. Er lässt nach einem Disput mit seinem Sohn, diesen und dessen Geliebte in den Kerker werfen, wo Cuthburh sterben soll.

Dunstan von Glastonbury, der die Macht des Bundes einschränken könnte, verliert durch einen Disput mit dem neuen König seine Machtposition und Einfluss. England scheint so einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzustreben, immer mehr Fürsten lehnen sich gegen den neuen König auf. Nachdem Dunstan die königlichen Siegel abgeben muss und Winchester verlässt, wird er vom Bund überfallen, die ihn in das Attentat auf den König verwickeln wollen. Schwer verletzt überlebt er, doch er muss England verlassen, damit Eadwigs Bruder Edgar die Zeit bekommt, sich gegen König Eadwig zu stellen.

Rowena Ravenclaw kann währenddessen mit Hilfe von Richard Eriugena, der sie vor einen Brand in der Bibliothek errettet, das Rätsel um Hrunting etwas zu lichten. Dennoch scheinen die Fähigkeiten von Hrunting, einst das legendäre Drachentöterschwert des Sigurds, unbekannt zu bleiben.

**18. Hrunting**

_Abtei Glastonbury, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Wo soll das hier hinkommen, Abbas Dunstan?"

Dunstan drehte sich um und zeigte mit seiner gesunden Hand auf einen kleinen Stapel von Dingen, die er mitzunehmen gedachte. Eifrig nickte der Bruder und legte das seltsame Gerät auf den Stapel.

„Abbas Dunstan… Bruder Irminric und die anderen, die nach Lichfeld gehen wollen, sind bereit abzureisen."

Rowena lief in schnellen Schritten herbei, um Dunstan zu helfen nach draußen zu gehen, doch er wehrte sie ab.

„Rowena, bitte, ich muss selbstständig gehen. Nicht nur, dass die Brüder die Glastonbury verlassen, einen starken Abbas sehen sollen, sondern ich muss auch üben… denn in nicht allzu langer Zeit werden auch wir Glastonbury verlassen. Und ich habe nicht vor die ganze Zeit in einem Schlitten oder Wagen nach Southampton zu reisen."

„Abbas… ihr seid gerade mal zwölf Stunden wieder auf… ihr müsst euch schonen."

„Pappalapapp. Wenn ich nicht mache, dann werde ich mich bald im Kerker des Königs schonen können. Ihr habt doch auch die Nachrichten aus Winchester gelesen. Ich wurde wegen Hochverrat angeklagt und verurteilt. Und alle, die mir Unterschlupf geben werden auch. Wenn ich nicht wieder auf die Füße komme, werde ich dies wohl nicht mehr. Also… wo ist Bruder Irminric?"

Dunstan stützte sich auf eine Krücke, seinen verwundeten Arm in einer Schlinge und schlurfte umständlich zur Tür, die Rowena gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichen konnte, um sie aufzumachen. Dunstan schaute sie nur kurz böse an, ehe er hinaus in den Hof trat.

„Bruder Irminric…"

„Abbas…"

Der junge Bruder neigte den Kopf vor seinem ehemaligen Abbas, der den Bruder leicht lächelnd ansah.

„Nun, Bruder… ich freue mich euch noch einmal zu sehen. Nicht immer waren wir einer Meinung, aber dennoch seit ihr ein treuer Diener eures Abbas und somit eures Herrn gewesen. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet Bischof Alfgar ebenso dienen, wie ihr mir gedient habt."

„Das werde ich… ebenso wie meine Brüder."

„Habt ihr alles mitgenommen, was ihr tragen könnt? Ich möchte nicht, dass die wertvollen Güter der Abtei den räuberischen Soldaten eines Aelfhere in die Hände fallen."

„Keine Sorge, Abbas, wir haben sehr viel mitgenommen, worauf Bischof Alfgar sicher staunen wird. Wir werden kaum mit leeren Händen in seine Abtei übersiedeln."

„Gut… Rowena?"

Dunstan drehte sich um, worauf ihm die junge Schwester einen kleinen Geldbeutel in die gesunde Hand legte.

„Hier, Bruder Irminric… Geld für die Überführung. Aber geht sorgsam damit um… und lasst es nicht irgendwelche Hungerlöhner sehen, so dass ihr vielleicht noch in Gefahr geratet."

Wieder nickte der Bruder und nahm Dunstan das kleine Beutelchen ab.

„Dann geht, Bruder… Gott ist mit euch!"

„Danke, Abbas… und mit euch soll er auch sein."

Noch einmal verneigte sich Bruder Irminric, ehe er den Befehl zum Aufbruch gab.

„Nun sind wir nur noch allein, Rowena", sagte Dunstan mit einem leicht traurigen Ton in seiner Stimme. Vor nicht einmal vier Stunden war ein schon ebenso großer Zug von Brüdern und Waren aus Glastonbury nach Abington unter der Leitung seines Freundes Aethelwold und Dekan Gunnar aufgebrochen. Nun waren nur noch eine Handvoll Brüder in Glastonbury zu Gange… jene die Dunstan in sein Exil nach Belgien bringen würden.

„Kommt, Abbas… die Luft ist noch immer kalt. Wir wollen die Reste unser Waren aufladen, ein letztes Mal beten und müssen dann…"

„Macht das Tor auf!"

Eine Stimme vor dem anderen Eingang der Abtei ließ Dunstan hochfahren.

„Wer mag das sein? Aelfheres Leute? So früh?"

„Abbas… ich sehe nach", sagte Bruder Sigfrid, der ebenso wie Bruder Coelwulf Dunstan begleiten wollte. Sigfrid stürmte zum Tor… und kam recht bald mit einem Reiter wieder zurück, der in kirchlicher Kleidung gekleidet war.

„Abbas Dunstan?"

„Ja? Wer seid ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Oswald. Ich gehöre zu der Abtei von Canterbury… mein Onkel schickt mich und ich sehe gerade noch rechtzeitig."

„Euer Onkel?", fragte Dunstan verwundert.

„Erzbischof Odo, Abbas", erwiderte Oswald leicht grinsend, worauf Dunstan den jungen Mann verwundert ansah.

„Ihr seid der Neffe Erzbischofs Odo, Oswald?"

„Ja… und ich wollte euch warnen. Eldorman Aelfhere hatte schon vermutet, dass ihr rechtzeitig informiert wurdet… oder besser Lady Ethelgiva hatte es vermutet. So ist ein Trupp von Aelfheres Soldaten keine zwei Meilen mehr von der Abtei entfernt… und der Weg nach Bath und Bristol ist auch versperrt."

„Wie sieht es im Süden aus?"

„Nicht gut… ich denke in einer Stunde werden alle Straßen aus Glastonbury für euch und eure Brüder gesperrt sein… und wenn ihr noch lange hier verweilt, wird man euch inhaftieren."

"Warum will mich Gott so strafen", sagte Dunstan mit erhobenem Kopf, wobei er seinen Blick gen Himmel richtete.

„Ihr müsst augenblicklich los… wenn ihr euren Häschern noch entgehen wollt.", warf Oswald ein

„Ich danke euch, Oswald. Doch warum habt ihr diese Warnung persönlich überbracht?"

„Es war Erzbischof Odo zu heikel, sie per Boten oder gar per Taube zu überbringen. Er weiß, dass ihr mit dem Attentat nichts zu tun hattet, doch er konnte schlecht für euch reden, ohne sich nicht selbst in Verdacht zu bringen. Der König ist kurz davor Kirchen zu plündern, um weiteres Geld für seinen Hof einzutreiben. Und da sich, nach den Beweisen, zwei hohe Kirchenfürsten gegen ihn gewandt haben, misstraut er jedem weiteren Kirchenfürst. Einzig Berthelm, sein ehemaliger Ausbilder, den er jetzt zum Bischof von Sherbourne ernennen lassen will, hat noch sein Vertrauen. Also… ich denke wir müssen los."

Dunstan nickte dem jungen Geistlichen zu. Schon fuhr die Kutsche des Abbas vor und nur wenig später befanden sich alle überhastet auf dem Weg nach Southampton.

„Meint ihr, wir werden England, werden Glastonbury noch einmal wiedersehen?", fragte Rowena, die zusammen mit Dunstan und Richard im Wagen saß.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Dunstan. Düster sinnierten alle drei dahin, ohne dass ein weiteres Wort gesprochen wurde. Plötzlich, nach rund einer Stunde schaute Rowena aus dem Fenster der Kutsche.

„Schaut da…", sagte Rowena auf einmal überrascht… eben noch waren die kleinen Umrisse der Abtei zu sehen gewesen, doch nun konnte man einen hellen Schein sehen, der den Hügel beleuchtete, hinter dem Glastonbury sich nun verbarg.

„Was, meint ihr, was ist das?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Ich denke, wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig aus Glastonbury entkommen", mischte sich Richard ein… und mit einem weiterem Brummen fuhr er fort:" Glastonbury brennt!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Festung Bodmin, Verlies, Februar 956 n. Chr._

Starr schaute Salazar im faden Fackelschein auf den leblosen Körper seiner ehemaligen Geliebten Cuthburh. Alles was in diesem Kerker war, die gesamte Umgebung nahm Salazar überhaupt nicht wahr. Er wandte seinen Blick auf nichts anderes, als auf den nun toten Körper Cuthburhs. Noch vor Stunden hatte er weinen können, hatte geschrieen und geklagt, hatte versucht mit allen möglichen Hilfsmitteln Cuthburh vor dem nahen Tod zu retten… doch er hatte einsehen müssen, dass sein ganzes Mühen umsonst war. Sie hatte in einem Todeskampf gelegen, den sie so nicht gewinnen konnte. Salazar hatte unter Tränen seine Freundin in seinen Armen gewiegt, als wäre sie ein Baby, doch sein Schmerz wollte nicht vergehen. Es schien niemand da zu sein, um sie zu retten… und auch wenn jemand da gewesen wäre, so war sie hier zum Tode verdammt. Schließlich als ihr Todeskampf immer mehr zunahm, als der Tod mit ihr rang und sie so große Schmerzen hatte, dass Salazar an ihnen ebenfalls zu leiden schien… in diesem Moment, klärte sich sein Blick. Dennoch nahm er auch weiterhin niemand anderes im Kerker wahr. So übersah er auch jenes Bündel Mensch, welches sich zunächst im hinteren Teil des Kerkers zurückgezogen hatte und dem ganzen Treiben geräuschlos verfolgte. Helga sah, wie jene unbekannte Frau im Todeskampf lag… sah, wie sich der junge Mann über sie beugte… sie streichelte und wehklagte… und doch konnte sie ihm nicht helfen. Zum einen war Helga so festgekettet worden, dass sie nicht zu der unbekannten Frau konnte, zum anderen war sie sich nicht im Klaren, ob sie wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes auf sich lenken sollte. Und so, in ihrem eigenen Zwiespalt gefangen, beobachtete sie ihn, atemlos und nicht im Stande auch nur einen Mucks zu machen. Salazar streichelte weiter Cuthburhs Haar. Nein, sie sollte nicht mehr leiden… sollte nicht unter dem Hass seines Vaters auf ihn leiden müssen. Sie hatte schon genug gelitten… ihr Vater war durch den seinen vernichtet worden… ihre Mutter war aus Kummer gestorben… und sie… sie war daran gestorben, dass er sie als Freundin haben wolle, dass er sich mit ihr eingelassen hatte. Wäre er damals auf dem Fest des Königs Eadred nicht zu ihr gegangen, vielleicht würde sie jetzt noch leben. Er, Salazar, war schuld an ihrem Tod. Und warum? Weil er einen Vater besaß, der ihn hasste… dessen ebenfalls große Liebe durch seine Geburt ausgelöscht wurde… der so zu jener herzlosen Bestie geworden war, die sich nur noch einem Ziel verschrieb… Macht. Dunkle Zauberei und Macht. Salazar hatte schließlich das Messer genommen, das man achtlos in den Kerker geworfen hatte und hatte es auf Cuthburhs Brust angesetzt. Dann hatte er gebetet… so wie er noch nie gebetet hatte… hatte um seine Vergebung gebeten… und hatte darum gebeten, dass Cuthburh es im Himmel wesentlich besser haben sollte.

Helga starrte den jungen Mann an, der nun seine Augen geschlossen hatte und reglos über dem Körper gelehnt hatte. Zunächst hatte sie im fahlen Licht der Fackel nicht sehen können, was er tat, doch dann hatte er einen Gegenstand in Salazars Händen gesehen, welches blitzte.

‚Ein Messer!'

Dieser Gedanke durchfuhr ihren Kopf. Sie hatte leise geweint, als sie den Todeskampf der Frau miterlebt hatte. Waren ihre Mutter und ihr Vater auch so gestorben? Sterben Menschen immer so? Verzweiflung hatte sich in ihrem Brustkorb breit gemacht. Sie hätte nun gern diesen jungen Mann in ihre Arme genommen… hätte ihn getröstet. Ihr Zwiespalt schien sich aufzulösen, denn immer mehr fühlte sie mit dem jungen Mann… egal wer er war und ob sie sich damit in Gefahr begeben würde. Doch nun, als sie sah, dass er sie töten wollte, um ihr weitere Schmerzen zu ersparen, brach sie ihr Schweigen, brach sie die Stille.

„Nein, nein… bitte… nicht…"

Doch es war zu spät…er hatte zugestoßen. Cuthburh war erlöst. Nun war sie tot… und in Salazars Geist blieb eine große Leere zurück. Wie lange er reglos vor Cuthburhs Leichnam sitzen blieb, konnte er hinterher nicht sagen. Er hörte auch nicht das Klagen und Weinen Helgas, die ihren Beine angezogen hatte und sie krampfhaft festhielt, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Beine legte und nun bitterlich weinte. Immer wieder starrte Salazar das reglose Gesicht seiner Freundin an; als würde sie schlafen… und darauf warten, dass er sie wecken würde. Doch sie schlief nicht… Schließlich zog Salazar das Messer aus Cuthburhs Oberkörper. Noch einmal starrte er auf seine Freundin, dann auf sein Messer. Nie würde er seinem Vater… nein, er würde ihn nie wieder Vater nennen… diesem Mann, der einst sein Vater war, verzeihen, was er getan hatte. Blanker Hass durchflutete seinen Körper. Er hatte gedacht, dass er wütend wäre… doch das war er nicht. Es war keine Wut mehr in ihm… sie war mit seinen Tränen weggespült worden. Nun war nur noch der Hass da… kalter schneidender Hass. Berechneter Hass. Sollte er sich nun das Leben nehmen? Auf eine Entschuldigung würde Solmen lange warten können, denn entschuldigen würde er, Salazar, sich nicht. Was waren somit seine Alternativen?...Er wusste sie nicht. Ihm blieb doch nur der Tod übrig, eine gerechte Strafe für das Leid, dass er Cuthburh gebracht hatte. Nach einer unendlichen Zeit straffte er sich schließlich… und setzte bei sich ebenfalls das Messer an, um sich zu töten.

„Nein, nicht auch noch ihr…tut es nicht!"

Die Stimme durchschnitt den kleinen Raum… und obwohl sie heiser, leise und hoch war, traf sie Salazar wie einen Peitschenhieb. Jetzt erst nahm Salazar die Stimme Helgas wahr. Salazar schaute sich überrascht um und sah ein kleines Mädchen im hinteren Teil des Kerkers sitzen, das dort angekettet war, ihn beobachtete und weinte. Salazar versuchte genauer hinzusehen, ob er mehr von dem Mädchen erblicken konnte. Sie schien noch recht jung zu sein… er schätzte auf elf oder zwölf Jahre… und doch, ihre grau-weißen Haare und ihr wissender Blick schienen sie fast um Jahrzehnte älter zu machen. Noch einmal schaute Salazar auf diese Gestalt, die dort still hockte und ihn mit Augen wie Diamanten ansah. Hatte sie alles mitbekommen? War sie die ganze Zeit hier im Kerker gewesen?

„Wer… wer bist du?", fragte er in die aufkommende Stille hinein.

„Helga… Helga Hufflepuff"

Der Name sagte ihm gar nichts. Verwundert schaute er weiter auf das Mädchen, dessen Gesicht Tränenüberströmt war.

„Warum soll ich es nicht tun?", fragte er schließlich.

„Warum solltest du es tun?", fragte sie nach.

„Weil… weil sie tot ist, weil… ach, es geht dich gar nichts an…"

„Du hast sie geliebt… sehr geliebt", sagte Helga. Salazar starrte auf Cuthburh und seufzte.

„Ja", sagte er. Und dann fügte er ganz leise nach: "Mehr als mein Leben".

Wieder schwieg sowohl Helga als auch Salazar eine Weile.

„Hat sie dich auch geliebt?"

Salazar nickte, wobei er sich in diesem Augenblick fragte, ob sie ihn wirklich geliebt hatte.

„Glaubst du, sie würde es in Ordnung finden, wenn du, jetzt nach dem sie tot ist, auch das Leben nimmst?"

Salazar starrte das Mädchen an. Eine solche Frage hätte er von einer vielleicht Zwölfjährigen nicht erwartet.

„Aber… was soll ich denn machen? Mein…Vater will, dass ich sie vergesse… aber das werde ich auf keinen Fall tun."

„Dein Vater?"

„Der Mann, der mich zeugte. Der Herr dieser Burg. Solmen Slytherin, Herr über Bodmin und Eldorman von Cornwall."

„Und er hat dich hier unten eingesperrt und hat dich gezwungen, den Tod deiner Geliebten mit anzusehen?", fragte Helga Salazar erregt. Ihre Traurigkeit schien sich in Wut zu wandeln.

„Ja…Ja, das hat er getan", sagte Salazar und Bitterkeit durchzog abermals sein Herz.

„Und ich hasse ihn deshalb… doch was soll ich tun… ich kann nur hier sitzen und mich umbringen… oder mich entschuldigen. Und das ich das eine nicht machen kann, ist dir wohl klar."

„Ja… es sei denn, du könntest fliehen… und deine Geliebte mitnehmen, um sie zu beerdigen. Das hätte ich gern auch mit meinen Eltern getan, aber ich musste leider vor den Soldaten deines Vaters fliehen."

„Heißt das… dass mein Vater deine Eltern töten ließ und dich hier einkerkerte?", fragte Salazar böse.

Helga nickte, dann antwortete sie.

„Er will etwas von mir… ein magisches Schwert, welches meine Eltern gehabt haben. Ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern, wo sie es gehabt haben. Und so ließ er mich foltern…"

Salazar starrte sie entsetzt an… ein unschuldiges Kind foltern… wie tief muss dieser Mann gesunken sein…

„… doch ich weiß nicht, wo dass Schwert ist."

„Aber, wie sollen wir fliehen… womit sollen wir diese Ketten zerschneiden… und wie sollen wir aus der Burg entfliehen? Und vor allem, wohin sollen wir gehen?"

Wieder schwiegen beide, beide in ihre Gedanken vertieft. Es hatte Salazar gut getan, ein paar Worte zu reden… mit jemanden Anderes. Er überlebte krampfhaft, wie er hier entkommen konnte. Wäre dies nicht der erste Schritt, um sich an seinem Vater zu rächen? Er würde wütend werden, wenn er und das Mädchen, wie auch die tote Cuthburh plötzlich verschwunden wären. Doch dazu brauchte er Werkzeug… wenigstens ein Schwert… Salazar schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, er saß hier, gefesselt und konnte sich nicht befreien.

„Wenn ich doch bloß ein Schwert hätte!", sagte Salazar müde.

Auch Helga wünschte sich nun nichts mehr, als hier raus zu kommen. Allein hätte sie gar nicht den Mut aufgebracht, doch die Anwesenheit dieses Jungen, der nur einige Jahre älter schien, als sie selbst, machte ihr mehr Mut.

‚Wenn ich doch nur so ein Schwert hätte, wie jenes, dass ich damals berührt hatte, als Vater es hingelegt und Tore und sie es berührt hatten. Es war so warm gewesen… wie ein Lebewesen. Ach würde ich doch nur ein solches Schwert jetzt in den Fingern haben… mich an ihm wärmen… sein Gewicht spüren und…'

Helga stutzte. Sie hatte ihre Hand ausgestreckt, wie damals, als sie das Schwert berührt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und an das Schwert gedacht… und plötzlich war es ihr, als würde sie wirklich das Schwert in ihrer Hand halten. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und stöhnte erschrocken auf.

„Was ist mit…"

Salazar starrte auf Helga, die plötzlich ein Schwert in ihrer recht kleinen Hand hielt. Es schien ein recht altes Schwert zu sein, seine Scheide, in dem es steckte, war zerkratzt und schmutzig. Es besaß keinerlei Verziehrungen, keine Schmuckstücke oder gar Edelsteine… der Schwertgriff bestand aus einfachem blanken Metall. Es schien irgendwie unscheinbar zu sein.

„Wie ist es hier hereingekommen?", fragte Salazar, doch Helga zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Sie wusste es auch nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie nach dem Schwert ‚gerufen' und es war erschienen.

„Was soll ich damit machen?", fragte Helga Salazar und schaute dabei auf das Schwert in ihrer Hand. Irgendwie war es ihr zu schwer und so senkte sich die Spitze des Schwertes mehr und mehr gen Boden.

„Zieh es aus der Scheide und dann versuch mit dem Schwert deine Fesseln auszuhebeln.", sagte Salazar.

Helga schaute auf das Schwert…. es war zu schwer… sie mühte sich es aus der Scheide zu ziehen, doch sie war matt und kraftlos.

„Dann gebe es mir. Ich werde es herausziehen"

Helga stockte. Sie schaute ängstlich Salazar an, der seine Hand nach dem Schwert ausgestreckt hatte.

„Ich… ich will mir und dir nur die Fesseln entfernen. Ich gebe dir dann auch das Schwert zurück!", sagte Salazar und fügte dazu: „ Ehrenwort!"

Helga schaute in Salazars traurige Augen… dann rang sie sich durch und überließ ihm das Schwert. Salazar schaute es sich genau an. Sein Schaft war leicht kühl… dann zog er es aus der Scheide… und hätte es fast fallengelassen. Auch Helga schluckte, als sie das Schwert sah, wie es aus der Scheide fuhr und dann… dann war seine Klinge von einem waberndem Feuer umhüllt, welches hellblau bis hellrot glühte. Es schien als würde das Schwert von jenem Feuer umhüllt werden. Anmutig nahm Salazar das Schwert in die Hand, das nichts zu wiegen schien und starrte auf die Flamme.

„Der Atem eines Drachen", flüsterte Salazar anmutig.

„Meinst du?", fragte Helga ebenso anmutig.

„Sicher! Ich habe mal von so etwas gehört"

Salazar starrte weiter auf das Schwert, dann nahm er es und versuchte damit, seine Fesseln aufzuhebeln.

„Was ist?", fragte Helga, als sie Salazar erschrocken einatmen hörte.

„Das Schwert… es hat meine Fesseln zerschnitten, als wären die aus… Fett."

Er legte das Schwert neben sich und entfernte die Reste seiner Fesseln, die klirrend neben ihn fielen. Dann nahm er das Schwert, ging zu Helga und schnitt auch ihr die Fesseln vom Fuß.

„Wohl wahr, ein magisches Schwert. Kein Wunder, dass mein Vater es haben wollte."

„Gibst du es mir wieder, bitte!"

Salazar zögerte. Zu sehr beeindruckte ihn das Schwert… zu beeindruckend war seine magische Kraft.

‚Warum sollte ich es ihr wiedergeben? Ich könnte alles mit diesem Schwert erreichen. Ich…'

Dann seufzte er und reichte Helga das Schwert. Doch dann stutzte er, als er die eisende Tür sah.

„Warte... Moment."

Er trat an die Tür heran und horchte. Niemand schien auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu sein. So hob Salazar das Schwert und hieb es in die Tür. Mit einem Zischen konnte er ohne Schwierigkeiten das Schwert nach unten ziehen, dann nach oben und zur Seite. Schließlich hatte er einen rechteckigen Körper in die Tür geschnitten. Nun reichte er Helga das Schwert, die es umständlich in die Scheide steckte. Augenblicklich verlosch die Flamme und das Schwert war so unscheinbar wie zuvor. Salazar nickte, trat dann an die Tür und schob den ausgeschnittenen Teil der Tür beiseite.

„Nach dir", sagte er… ging dann zurück zu Cuthburh, nahm sie auf seine Arme und verließ hinter Helga das Kerkerverlies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Gwynedd, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

Klirrend fiel der Kelch von König Iagos Tisch, als er mit der Hand auf ihn schlug. Langsam verteilte sich der köstliche französische Wein über den Boden.

„WAS… was hat mein Bruder Ieuaf getan?"

Der Bote zitterte und schluckte kräftig. Ihm war mehr als übel, denn so umständlich er auch die Nachricht verpackt hatte… sie blieb einfach schlecht.

„Ich… euer Bruder hat den dyfedischen Geisel unter die Kontrolle von Melangell, der Tochter eures Hofzauberers gegeben. Sie wird…"

Abermals schluckte er.

„Sie wird, wenn ihr es wünscht… und… wenn der Tod eures Neffen, der zugleich der Tod der gwyneddische Geisel am Hof Deheubarths ist, bestätigt wird… Godric Gryffindor nach Rhuddlan bringen."

König Iagos Augen wurden schmal.

„So wird sie dies?"

Der Bote antwortete nicht, sondern senkte nur seine Augen. Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken.

„Was sagt mein Bruder Meurig dazu?", fragte Iago nach und hob kurz den Finger. Sofort brachten ein paar Lakaien einen neuen Kelch mit Wein, während andere so schnell wie möglich, aber auch so gründlich wie nötig den anderen Kelch vom Boden auflasen und den Wein wegwischten.

„Euer Bruder hat getobt, eure Majestät. Wären Prinz Ieuafs Wachen nicht anwesend gewesen, er wäre ihm an den Hals gegangen. Natürlich hat er Wachen ausgesandt, die Melangell abfangen sollten, doch sie war bereits mittels ihrer Zauberei an einen geheimen Ort verschwunden. Er soll laut Prinz Ieuaf in Gwynedd liegen… aber selbst ihm ist er unbekannt. Noch… bis Melangell mit eurem Hofzauberer Kontakt aufnehmen wird."

Iago lehnte sich nach hinten und schüttelte den Kopf. Blieb ihm denn gar nichts erspart? Wieder nahm er einen Schluck aus dem neuen Kelch.

„Prinz Meurig ist weiterhin in Caernarfon?"

„Ja, er ist erstmal dort geblieben."

Iago nickte. Es war die zweite unangenehme Nachricht am Abend gewesen. Mit einem Winken entließ er den Boten, der langsam, sich verneigend, rückwärts aus dem Raum sich bewegte und deutlich glücklich war, dass seine Botschaft ihm selbst nicht geschadet hatte.

Iago runzelte die Stirn. Sein ganzer Plan war in die Hose gegangen. Nicht nur, dass seine Geisel sich ihm entzogen hatte, nein, auch war das Attentat auf seinen Neffen schief gegangen. Nicht nur, dass man die Attentäter schnell gefasst hatte und Iago nun hoffen musste, dass sie ihren Auftraggeber nicht verrieten, nein, nach den neusten Nachrichten vom Hof Owains lebte sein Neffe noch. Schwer verwundet, aber er lebte noch. Und er war unter der Obhut einiger Zauberer, insbesondere der Mutter seiner eigenen Geisel, Gwenllian. Sie schien insbesondere dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass Hyfaidd am Leben blieb. Somit konnte Iago kaum seine Truppen in Marsch bringen. Er hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass dann sein Bruder Meurig diesen… Godric, ja, so hieß er… in die Finger bekam. Vielleicht würden dann die Dyfeder ihn ja angreifen… doch nun war dieser auch aus seiner Reichweite… und es auch bleiben, denn eine Bestätigung des Todes Hyfaidd würde es nicht geben.

Iago stöhnte. Es war schief gegangen… und es konnte noch mehr schief gehen, wenn er vor den Engländern angeklagt werden würde.

‚Nun ja, die haben, Gott sei Dank, jetzt ihre eigenen Probleme, so dass sie sich kaum um uns kümmern werden', dachte sich Iago, nachdem er Rhodris Informationen abwägte. Vielleicht musste er nur warten… vielleicht gab es ja nochmals eine Gelegenheit mit den verhassten Dyfedern abzurechnen.

‚Ich muss mir auch etwas wegen Ieuaf ausdenken. Er hat sich zwar nicht offen gegen mich gestellt… aber er hat nicht meinem Wunsch entsprechend gehandelt. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht mehr auf ihn verlassen.', sagte sich Iago. Sollte er seinem Bruder eine Falle stellen… ihm einen nicht machbaren Befehl geben und darauf warten, dass er diesen missachtet oder ignoriert, so dass er ihn anklagen kann? Allein Meurig war uneingeschränkt auf seiner Seite… doch sein jüngster Bruder dachte nicht genügend nach, handelte meist aus dem Bauch heraus, was ihn, Iago, auch in unangenehme Situationen bringen konnte. In diesem Fall war Ieuaf wesentlich berechenbarer.

Iago seufzte. Letztendlich würde er alle seine Brüder brauchen, die Impulsivheit eines Meurig, die Beliebtheit eines Ieuaf, das Intrigenspiel eines Rhodri…

Plötzlich hörte er Schreie auf dem Gang und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür des Saales aufgestoßen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Iago

„Wir wurden angegriffen, Mylord"

Ein bewaffneter Soldat drängte sich nach vorn und verneigte sich.

„Was… WAS… Wo?"

„Sowohl auf der Insel Anglesey, in Llangefni… und sie sind auch hier in der Nähe an Land gegangen, Herr"

„Verdammte Dyfeder. Nun machen sie also ernst. Ruft meine Anführer zusammen, Informiert Gwefrfawr. Wir müssen sofort antworten"

„Herr…"

„Ja, was denn noch, Soldat. Man soll mir meine Kettenhemd und mein Schwert bringen"

Iago hatte dies einem Lakaien gesagt, der neugierig nachschaute, warum es zu diesem Krach entstanden war.

„Herr!"

„WAS?"

„Es sind nicht die Dyfeder, die uns angreifen!"

Iago, der schon fast aus dem Raum geeilt war, blieb in mitten seiner Bewegung stehen.

„Nicht die Dyfeder? Wer dann?", fragte er sehr überrascht den Soldaten.

„Wikinger, Herr. Gaills… irische Wikinger"

Iago starrte den Mann an.

„Wikinger?"

Der Mann nickte. Damit hatte Iago nicht gerechnet. Doch schon überschlugen sich seine Gedanken.

„Schickt eine Botschaft nach Caernarfon. Prinz Meurig mit seinen Soldaten soll nach Anglesey marschieren, um die Wikinger dort zu vertreiben, Soldat. Prinz Ieuaf soll seinen Rücken freihalten und in Caernarfon bleiben. Sie werden es bald auch angreifen. Und uns last so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen, ehe diese irischen Himmelhunde sich mit ihren Kumpanen aus Cumbrien verbünden."

„Ja, Herr"

Der Soldat drehte sich um und eilte weg, um die Aufträge auszuführen.

Iago schaute ihm hinterher. Nun hatte er keine Zeit mehr König von Wales zu werden, denn auf einen Kampf gegen die Wikinger, als auch gegen Dyfed konnte er sich nicht einlassen. Es sei denn, er verzichtete ganz auf ein Königreich. So musste er erst Gwynedd gegen die Eindringlinge verteidigen, ehe er wieder seinem Wunsch nachgehen konnte, König von ganz Wales zu werden.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy Bond: **Ja, im Augenblick sieht es nicht gerade gut für einige aus… aber du siehst, es beginnt wieder mehr Licht hervorzukommen. So sieht es plötzlich für Godric nicht mehr so schlecht aus… und Helga und Salazar sind auf dem Wege, sich zu befreien. Nun zu Solmen werde ich noch kommen… und wie sein Verhältnis zu Salazar werden wird.

Danke für deine Reviews… sie sind es (zusammen mit Nells und einigen im Forum, wie zum Beispiel mein treuer Beta Vivi), die mich motivieren und anstacheln, weiter zuschreiben. Und danke… das mein Werk für ebenso wundervoll hältst wie jenes von JKR. Ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachtstage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

**Nell: **Nun, vielleicht liest du ja dieses Kapitel dann gleich, gg. Ich hoffe es bleibt spannend für dich und ist so genau richtig für dich. Hoffe das Internet streikt nicht wieder. ( Es ist furchtbar, wenn so etwas passiert). Danke für dein Review… ich wünsche dir ein geruhsames Weihnachtsfest mit deinem Kind und einen guten Rutsch

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

**Southampton**

Southampton ist eine Hafenstadt an der Südküste Englands, im County Hampshire. Sie liegt am Southampton Water, der Flußmündung des Test und des Itchen, der in den Ärmelkanal mündet. Die Stadt hat 221.000 Einwohner. Sie ist als Metropolregion mit anderen Orten rund um den Solent locker zur South Coast Metropole zusammengeschlossen. Die Stadt wurde um das Jahr 70 n.Chr. unter dem Namen Clausentum von den Römern gegründet. Die Siedlung hatte eine vorwiegend strategische Bedeutung als Hafen für die damals bereits bedeutenden Städte Salisbury und Winchester. Größere Bedeutung erlangte die Stadt nach der normannischen Invasion 1066. Mit Beginn der britischen Expansion in Asien und Nordamerika verlor der Hafen seine herausragende Stellung an Städte wie Plymouth oder Liverpool. Im 17. Jahrhundert wurde die Stadt zum beliebten Erholungsort, verlor diese Position jedoch schnell an Brighton.Der Aufschwung kam in der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts, als sich mehrere Werften in Southampton ansiedelten. Der Schiffbau wurde zur wichtigsten Industrie und der Hafen expandierte durch den verstärkten Handelsverkehr auf dem Nordatlantik. 1907 verlegte die White Star Line ihre Zentrale nach Southampton, 1919 folgte Cunard. Bis zum 2. Weltkrieg entstanden ein Flughafen und mehrere Fabriken. Unter anderem wurden die ersten Spitfire Flugzeuge im Vorort Woolston entwickelt und gebaut. Während des Krieges wurde die historische Altstadt komplett zerstört. Nach dem Krieg wurde die Stadt mit modernen Gebäuden wieder aufgebaut und stetig erweitert. Mit dem steigenden Flugverkehr sank die Zahl der Passagiere die per Schiff reisten und man konzentrierte sich auf Kreuzfahrten und den Güterverkehr. Seit den 1990er Jahren nahm zusätzlich der Tourismus stark zu, auch aufgrund der Nähe zum beliebten Urlaubsgebiet New Forest.

**Die Abtei Glastonbury im Jahr 956**

Die Abtei wurde tatsächlich im Jahr 956, nach dem Abzug Dunstan und seinem Exil in Belgien, geplündert und angesteckt. Viele noch vorhandene Waren und wertvolle Dinge wurden zu Gunsten Ethelgivas konfisziert und gingen ihren Besitz über.

**Anglesey**

Anglesey (englisch für Insel der Angeln, walisisch Ynys Môn; auch Anglesea) ist eine britische Insel vor der Nordwest-Küste von Wales in der Irischen See und eine gleichnamige Grafschaft.

Fläche: 712 km²

Einwohner: 68.500

Hauptstadt: Llangefni

Die Mehrheit der Einwohner spricht die Walisische Sprache.

Die Landschaft ist von Hügeln geprägt. Vorwiegend werden Rinder und Schweine gezüchtet. Über die Menaistraße führen zwei Brücken, welche die Insel mit Großbritannien verbinden. Eine Straße führt auch zum Hafen Holyhead, von dort verkehrt eine Fähre nach Dublin und Dun Laoghaire (gespr. dun Liery) in Irland.

Früher war Anglesey ein wichtiger Anzugspunkt für Druiden, weshalb sie auch "Insel der Druiden" genannt wurde. Um 60 zerstörten die Römer unter Gaius Suetonius Paulinus das dortige Heiligtum, um so den anhaltenden und durch die Priesterschaft geförderten Widerstand der keltischen Bevölkerung zu brechen. Sie nannten die Insel Mona, wie sie auch früher genannt wurde. Die Engländer fügten Anglesey im 13. Jahrhundert zu ihrem Königreich hinzu.

Anglesey ist ein beliebtes Touristenziel. Auf der Insel befindet sich mit Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch außerdem der Ort mit dem längsten Ortsnamen Europas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel und Berater König Eadwigs

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelwold**

Abt von Abington, ehemaliger Dekan Glastonburys, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**Alfgar**

Bischof von Lichfeld

**Berthelm**

Ausbilder Eadwigs, Mönch aus London, Chronist

_**Coelwulf** _

Mönch in Glastonbury, Pförtner

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan,Freundin von Salazar

**Dunstan**

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

**Eadred**

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig **

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar**

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor

**_Gunnar_**

Dekan in Glastonbury

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Gwenllian_**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

elfjährige Dänin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder des Königs Iago

**_Irminri_c**

Bruder in Glastonbury

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Odo**

Erzbischof von Canterbury

**_Oilell_ **

Sabberhexe

**Oswald**

Neffe des Erzbischofs Odo, Kleriker

**Owain ap Hywell**

König von Deheubarth

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Nonne von Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**Salazar Slytherin**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**Sigfrid **

norwegischer Mönch in Glastonbury

_**Solmen** _

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	20. Auf der Flucht

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben sind, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit dem Tod der Familie von Helga, die 954n.Chr. von Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet werden. Solmen Slytherin versucht dabei hinter das Geheimnis des legendären Schwertes Hrunting zu kommen, doch zunächst scheitert auch sein ausgesandter Fährtensucher und Werleopard Nadal Lynx, als die zehnjährige Helga mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena und seinem Schüler Godric Gryffindor sicher nach Tenby in Wales gelangt. Erst als im Jahr 955 der Konflikt in Wales um die die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd eskaliert und Godric während eines Kampfes überwältigt und nach Gwynedd verschleppt wird, wo er schließlich als Geisel Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberers Gwefrfawr kennen lernt, bekommt Nadal Helga in die Hand. Er rettet sie vor einem Dementorenangriff und erlebt mit ihr den Blick in die Zukunft der Sabberhexe Oilell, die Nadals Tod in einer großen Schlacht zwischen vier mächtigen Zauberern und Nadals zukünftigen Herrn, dem schwarzen Eldorman, hervorsagt. Ehe sie weiteres vorhersagen kann, greift der Irrsinn nach ihr, so dass Nadal und Helga nach Bodmin, der Heimburg der Slytherins, fliehen müssen. Hier überlässt Nadal gezwungenermaßen Helga dem Bund, doch er schwört, dem Mädchen Hilfe zu senden. Godric dagegen verliebt sich in Caernarfon in Melangell, muss aber mit ihr nach Dinas Emrys fliehen, als man ihn ermorden will. Doch König Iago von Gywnedd kann ihn verfolgen, da Wikinger in sein Land einfallen. So muss er sich dieser Gefahr erstmal stellen.

Währenddessen lässt Solmen König Eadred vergiften, was selbst Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs, nicht verhindern kann. Ziel des Bundes der Wölfe ist es, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei allerdings gehen die Ratsmitglieder unterschiedliche Wege. Während die Konkubine Ethelgiva Eadreds Nachfolger Eadwig mit ihrer Tochter Edgiva verheiraten möchte, damit seine Nachfolger magisch werden, plant der Bischof von Winchester, Aelfsige Eadwigs Tod. Dabei möchte er zugleich Solmen aus dem Rat entfernen, indem er seinen Sohn Salazar in das Attentat auf den König verwickelt. Doch mit Hilfe des schwarzen Eldorman, kann Solmen die Intrige aufdecken und den Plan vereiteln. Cuthburh, die Freundin Salazars und Zofe Edgivas, wird bei dem Attentat sehr schwer verletzt. Nur mit größter Hilfe könnte sie überleben, doch diese Hilfe verweigert Solmen Salazar. Er lässt nach einem Disput mit seinem Sohn, diesen und dessen Geliebte in den Kerker werfen, wo Salazar schließlich Cuthburh aus Gnade tötet. Als er sich selbst töten will, greift Helga ein. Mit Hilfe des Schwertes Hrunting, dem legendäre Drachenschwert des Sigurds, können Helga und Salazar sich aus dem Kerker befreien.

Dunstan von Glastonbury, der die Macht des Bundes einschränken könnte, verliert durch einen Disput mit dem neuen König seine Machtposition und Einfluss. England scheint so einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzustreben, immer mehr Fürsten lehnen sich gegen den neuen König auf. Nachdem Dunstan die königlichen Siegel abgeben muss und Winchester verlässt, wird er vom Bund überfallen, die ihn in das Attentat auf den König verwickeln wollen. Schwer verletzt überlebt er, doch er muss England verlassen, damit Eadwigs Bruder Edgar die Zeit bekommt, sich gegen König Eadwig zu stellen. Doch König Eadwig lässt ihm kaum Zeit… und zerstört dabei auch noch die Abtei Glastonbury.

**19. Auf der Flucht**

_Hampshire, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Haltet an!"

Der bewaffnete Soldat hob seinen Arm und brachte schließlich den Kutscher dazu, die Zügel zu ziehen.

„Was ist los?", quäkte von innen eine Stimme, die eindeutig einem Mann zuzuordnen war. Kurz darauf ertönte aus dem Inneren der Kutsche: „Oswald? OSWALD!"

„Was gibt es, Herr?"

Ein bewaffneter Reiter trabte neben die Kutsche, in Hörweite der davor aufgebauten Soldaten, und rief in die Kutsche hinein: „Herr?"

„Frag' den Kutscher nach, warum wir schon wieder anhalten. Wir hätten schon längst bei meinem Bruder in Southampton sein können, wenn wir nicht ständig von irgendetwas aufgehalten werden würden."

„Herr, es scheint wieder eine Patrouille zu sein", sagte Oswald in die Kutsche hinein.

„Was, schon wieder… was suchen die denn bloß?"

„Ganz recht… wir suchen einen Hochverräter und seine Ordensbrüder", meinte der Soldat, trat an die Kutsche, öffnete sie und schaute in den Innenraum. Ein kleiner Mann mit weißem Bart saß auf einer Bank, gekleidet in fürstlichen Gewändern, zusammen mit einem hübschen Mädchen, welches recht freizügige Kleidung trug. Während das Mädchen demütig nach unten sah, funkelte der kleine Mann den Soldaten giftig an.

„Was machen Sie da? Haben Sie keine Manieren? Das ist eine Unverschämtheit! Einfach die Tür aufreißen. Ich, Wilfur, Thegn von Bath, werde hier auf der Straße von jedem einfachen Soldaten angehalten und untersucht? Wer ist ihr Vorgesetzter, Mann? Ich werde mich entsprechend beschweren. Das wird Folgen haben."

Der Soldat erbleichte ein wenig aufgrund des Redeschwalles. Noch einmal blickte er umher… doch Dunstan von Glastonbury schien auch in dieser Kutsche nicht anwesend zu sein. Selbst unter dem Teppich, der flach in der Kutsche auslag, konnte Dunstan nicht verborgen sein.

„Entschuldigt, bitte, Thegn… aber Eldorman Aelfhere hat uns eigenhändig befohlen, jedes Fahrzeug, dass hier die Straße entlangkommt, zu untersuchen."

„Dennoch könnt ihr nicht einfach die Tür aufreißen, Mann. Er müsste erst einmal anfragen, ob er die Tür öffnen könnt. So ein Bauerntölpel. Kein Manieren."

Noch einmal schluckte der Soldat, ehe er die Tür wieder schloss und dem Kutscher das Zeichen gab, weiterfahren zu dürfen. Knarrend setze sich die Kutsche wieder in Bewegung und schon recht bald waren die Soldaten nicht mehr zu sehen. Richard schaute hinaus und rief Oswald zu sich.

„Alles klar, Oswald?"

„Alles klar, Meister Eriugena. Allerdings frage ich mich, wie ihr das wirklich hinbekommt."

„Fragt nicht. Für einen nicht magischen Menschen ist dies ein schwieriger Prozess."

Dann schloss er die Tür endgültig und hob seinen Zauberstab… im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich seine Kleidung, wie auch die Kleidung seiner Begleiterin. Abermals schwang er seinen Zauberstab… und der Teppich auf dem Boden begann sich leicht zu bewegen.

„Unangenehme Stellung", sagte Dunstan und richtete sich auf. „Ich habe schon gedacht, jetzt kommt einer der Soldaten rein und wird auf mich treten."

„Worauf ihr natürlich laut geflucht hättet, nicht wahr", fragte Richard Dunstan lächelnd.

„Natürlich… oder hättet ihr es gerne, wenn jemand auf euch herumtrampelt?" Dunstan setzte sich neben Rowena und nickte auch ihr zu.

„Ich frage mich nur, Meister Richard, warum meine Kleidung mehr verrucht ist, während eure so fürstlich daherkommt", fragte Rowena ihn ein wenig pikiert.

„Ich glaube, es sehe ein wenig merkwürdig aus, wenn ich verruchte Kleidung tragen würde, Schwester Rowena. Aber ich werde euch einen Grund geben… die Soldaten sind meist Männer. Wenn sie nun in die Kutsche schauen, dann fällt ihr Blick oft auf euch… und so nehmen sie die anderen Dinge, wie den Teppich, gar nicht wahr. Dieses und mein Zetern verwirrt sie… und lässt sie glauben, ein alter Quälgeist sei mit seiner Geliebten auf dem Weg nach Southampton. Und später erinnern sie sich vielleicht nicht mehr so genau an die Personen, an die Wachen… eben allenfalls an euch, Rowena…"

„Ich fühle mich so…"

„Denkt nur daran, dass wir so schadlos nach Southampton kommen werden."

Richard schaute sie freundlich an, nahm seinen spitzen Hut aus einer Tasche und setzte sich ihn wieder auf den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder seiner Lektüre widmete, die ebenfalls in der Tasche ruhte.

„Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass die nächste Patrouille so unerwartet kommen, so dass wir kaum Zeit haben werden, uns wieder zu verwandeln", sagte Richard über seinen Unterlagen.

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass der nächste Halt zu unverhofft kommt, Abbas… auf der Straße liegt ein umgestürzter Baum", hörte Dunstan von außen Oswald sagen. Richard seufzte, hob seinen Zauberstab, um Rowena, Dunstan und ihn abermals zu verwandeln, als Oswald hinzufügte: "Aber von Soldaten keine Spur".

„Dennoch verdächtig… Oswald, reitet voraus und siehe dich um. Vielleicht sind die Soldaten irgendwo im Gebüsch verborgen… oder gar anderes Gesindel, welches uns auflauern will", sagte Dunstan von Glastonbury, wobei er Richard signalisierte, mit der Zauberei abzuwarten. Der Kleriker aus Canterbury ritt voran, schaute sich um und kehrte zur Kutsche zurück.

„Sieht nicht aus, als würde dort jemand die Kutsche aufhalten wollen. Der Baum ist jedenfalls auf natürliche Weise umgestürzt."

„Braucht ihr Hilfe, Oswald?", fragte Richard den Kleriker, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, dass schaffen wir auch ohne euch."

Wenige Augenblicke später war die Kutsche am Baum angelangt und schon begannen die Brüder Dunstans und Oswald damit, diesen von der Straße zu heben. Richard, Dunstan und Rowena nutzten den Augenblick, um einmal aus der Kutsche zu kommen und sich die Beine zu vertreten. Schließlich gelang es den Männern den Baum zur Seite zu ziehen und die Straße wieder frei zu machen.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass wir bis Southampton nun keine weiteren Halt machen müssen", sagte Dunstan zu den beiden anderen und begann die Kutsche wieder zu besteigen.

„Nun, dass kann ich nicht garantieren."

Dunstan starrte in die Kutsche auf einen Schatten, der bereits in die Kutsche befand und ihm geantwortet hatte. Die Person, die einherging mit dem Schatten der Kutsche, schien in seiner schwarzen Kutte vollständig zu verschwinden.

„Nadal!", rief Richard und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, doch das Wesen machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.

„Nicht doch, Halbelf, nicht doch. Ich habe euch hier nicht anhalten lassen, um euch euer Leben zu nehmen oder gar euch zu berauben. Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur eine Information zukommen lassen… eine Information, die gerade für euch, Halbelf, wichtig sein wird."

Richard kniff die Augen zusammen… bereit mit dem Zauberstab den Werleoparden zu verfluchen… doch er wartete ab.

„Wer sind Sie… was für ein Wesen ist dies, Meister Richard", sagte Rowena und starrte Nadal ebenso erstaunt an, wie Dunstan.

„Entschuldigt, meine Liebe, dass ich mich euch und, wie es mir scheint, Dunstan von Glastonbury, noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Nadal Lynx… und ich stand im Auftrag von Solmen von Bodmin, dem Herrn über Slytherin, Eldorman von Cornwall… und Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe."

„Der Bund der Wölfe… ihr habt mit ihnen zu tun", fragte Dunstan vorsichtig, wobei er ebenfalls das verhüllte Wesen vorsichtig betrachtete.

„Nun, ich habe von Solmen meine Aufträge erhalten… als Fährtensucher, Jäger und… Meuchelmörder."

„Ein Assassine… euer Name… ihr stammt nicht aus England?"

„Nein, aus Süd-Ägypten… doch ich bitte euch, Dunstan von Glastonbury, und euch…"

„Schwester Rowena von Ravenclaw", erwiderte Rowena.

„…Schwester Rowena um Entschuldigung. Ich stehe euch gern zu einer anderen Zeit zur Verfügung, aber ich möchte nun unserem Halbelfen meine Information mitteilen, ehe sie veraltet oder unbrauchbar ist. Immerhin musste ich hier einige Zeit auf euch warten, nachdem ich eure Spur endlich gefunden habe, Halbelf. Ich wollte euch mitteilen, dass mein letzter Auftrag erfolgreich gewesen ist."

„Und? Was interessiert mich euer letzter Auftrag, Werwesen!"

„Ein Werwesen?", rief Rowena erstaunt und wich vor dem dunklen Schatten zurück. Sogleich hatte auch sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn, leicht zitternd in der Hand.

„Hach… bin ich denn nur von Unfähigen und Menschen umgeben, die mir nicht zuhören wollen. Halbelf, ich habe euch für intelligenter gehalten. Meinen letzten Auftrag hattet ihr mit diesem Animagus fast vereitelt… doch nun konnte ich ihn doch erfolgreich abschließen und die Gefangene nach Bodmin bringen."

„Ihr habt… Moment… wollt ihr damit sagen, dass Helga sich in Bodmin aufhält… in den Fängen Solmens?"

„Mein Gott, er hat es. Aber wie lange es gedauert hat!", sinnierte Nadal vor sich hin.

Die Kutsche begann wieder zu fahren, doch schien dies keinen der Insassen zu interessieren.

„Wer ist diese Helga?", fragte Dunstan und schaute Richard an, ehe er wieder seinen Blick auf Nadal warf.

„Helga Hufflepuff. Sie war das Mädchen…", begann Richard, doch Dunstan unterbrach ihn.

„Hufflepuff? Sie sollte von Solmen gefangen genommen werden, wegen des Schwertes…"

„…Hrunting. Ja, Abbas. Jenem magischen Schwert, dessen Hinweise wir im Beowulf gefunden haben. Helga Familie kann mit dem augenblicklichen Aufenthaltsort des Schwertes zu tun haben. Wir wissen nicht wie oder wo, aber Solmen jagte das Mädchen, nachdem er ihre Familie tötete. Nur mit Hilfe meines Schülers Godrics konnte Helga diesem Jäger hier…", Richards zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Zauberstab auf Nadal… "entkommen. Doch nun sagt mir, Nadal, warum erzählt ihr mir, dass Helga in eure Hand gefallen ist… wobei dann Godric wohl tot sei…?"

„Also, ich weiß nichts von eurem Animagus… als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, hatte er sich gerade eine kleine Schlacht mit gwyneddischen Truppen geliefert und war überwältigt worden. Ich eilte eurem Schützling hinterher, rettete ihr Leben vor Dementoren und brachte sie schließlich nach Bodmin. Allerdings…"

Nadal machte eine kleine Pause und sog die nächtliche kalte Luft ein.

„Allerdings war mein Auftraggeber nicht gerade sehr freundlich zu mir. Er hat mir zwar den versprochenen Sold ausbezahlt, doch zuvor, nachdem ich zunächst ohne sie nach Bodmin zurückkehrte, hatte Solmen mir überdeutlich klargemacht, was es heißt, in seinem Sinne versagt zu haben. Es zeigte mir, dass ich für ihn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck bin, welches er wenig achtet. Außerdem… irgendwie tut mir die Kleine leid, sie einem solchem Schlächter übergeben zu haben. Sie war… und ich hoffe, sie ist es noch, ein bemerkenswertes kleines Persönchen… mit außergewöhnlichen Eigenschaften. Nun, nachdem ich meinen Auftrag ausgeführt habe und nicht mehr unter Sold des Bundes stehe, dachte ich mir, ich könnte in meinem eigenen Interesse…"

„Was wollt ihr für diese Information, Nadal?"

„Nun, ich dachte, Halbelf, wenn ich euch nach Bodmin bringe… könntet ihr mich vielleicht auf eurem Schiff mitnehmen, mit dem ihr England verlassen wollt. Ich habe nämlich auch vor, dieses Land zu verlassen, um in meine Heimat zurückzukehren."

Richard schaute Dunstan an, dann Rowena.

„Abbas… ich bitte euch, mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, nach Bodmin zu reisen, um Helga aus den Fängen des Bundes zu befreien. Wir können Helga nicht dort lassen… Solmen würde versuchen, ihre Informationen über das Schwert aus ihr herauszufoltern. Bitte Abbas…"

Dunstan schaute auf den flehenden kleinen Mann.

„Abbas… ich werde auf jeden Fall Meister Richard begleiten. Wir können dieses Mädchen nicht in jenen Fängen belassen", sagte Rowena, worauf Richard die junge Hexe dankbar ansah.

„Nun, gut… ich kann versuchen, dass Schiff vielleicht die eine oder andere Stunde aufhalten… doch wenn ihr nicht gegen Morgengrauen zurück seid, werde ich mit dem Schiff auslaufen. Jede weitere Stunde würde unsere Pläne immens gefährden."

„So soll es sein… gut, Nadal, ihr habt gehört… führt mich und Schwester Rowena nun nach Bodmin!"

Nadal lächelte den Halbelf an.

„Dann haltet euch an mir fest", sagte er, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zückte und nach Bodmin apparierte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Festung Bodmin, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Vorsichtig!"

Salazar zog Helga gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter einen Vorsprung, ehe sie von zwei Wachen des Hauses Slytherin bemerkt worden war.

„Lauf nicht so leichtsinnig voraus… hier gibt es genügend versteckte Türen und Tore, aus denen unbemerkt und plötzlich jemand hervorkommen kann", flüsterte er in Richtung Helga, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Salazar duckte sich und lugte hinter dem Vorsprung hervor. Die beiden Wachen schienen verschwunden zu sein.

„Aber wenn wir so langsam vorankommen, glaubst du nicht, dass man dann unseren Ausbruch bemerkt?", fragte Helga den größeren Jungen ebenfalls leise.

„Das müssen wir in Kauf nehmen… allerdings habe ich noch einen Trick auf Lager", sagte Salazar und lächelte verwegen.

„Einen Trick?"

Doch Salazar lächelte nur, schaute dann noch einmal um den Vorsprung, nickte dann und schob Helga vor sich her. Leise, aber doch einigermaßen schnell überquerten Helga und Salazar den Innenhof der Burg, wobei Salazar unter dem Gewicht der toten Cuthburh leicht aufstöhnte. Schon waren sie der Torhalle sehr nahe gekommen, als abermals Salazar Helga und ihr Schwert hinter einen Karren zerrte.

„Au… du tust mir weh!"

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte nur auf die Torhalle, die von weiteren Wachen bewacht wurde.

„Wie kommen wir dort hindurch?", fragte Helga Salazar entsetzt. Sie konnte keinen anderen Weg sehen, wie sie aus der inneren Burg in die äußere oder gar außerhalb von Bodmin gelangen konnte.

„Dadurch", sagte Salazar und zeigte auf ein Gebäude mit kleinen Türmen auf dem Dach.

„Dort gibt es einen Weg nach draußen?"

„Nein, das ist das Zeughaus… und dort drinnen gibt es die Rüstkammer. Wenn wir Glück haben finden wir dort genügend Helme und andere Rüstungen."

„Aber was willst du mit einer Rüstung… meinst du, sie werden dich in einer Rüstung nicht erkennen?"

Salazar lächelte Helga verschmitzt an, antwortete ihr aber nicht.

„Komm schon", sagte er und zog Helga in der Dunkelheit mit sich. Ohne dass jemand sie sahen, gelangten sie zum Zeughaus. Unterhalb der Treppe blieben sie schwer atmend stehen. Noch einmal kontrollierte Salazar, ob sich jemand auf der Treppe befand, ehe sie sie schließlich hocheilten.

„Kannst du dein Schwert benutzen, um das Schloss zu knacken?"

„Meinst du nicht irgendjemand mag den ‚Atem des Drachen' sehen", fragte Helga Salazar nach, doch dieser hatte wieder seinen durchdringenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der keinen Widerstand duldete.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Helga schulterzuckend und zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. Wieder, wie beim ersten Mal, glomm das Schwert auf… und erneut tanzten kleine Flammen um das Schwert herum, die diesen Teil des Innenhofes erleuchteten. Diesmal mit beiden Händen am Schwertgriff, schwang Helga dieses gegen das Schloss, welches im nächsten Moment, kaum das es das Schwert berührte, nachgab und zersprang. Salazar atmete tief ein und kontrollierte den Innenhof, der weiterhin in Ruhe lag. Anscheinend hatte niemand das merkwürdige Licht gesehen oder das leicht scheppernde Geräusch gehört, dass das zerstörte Schloss machte, als es auf dem Steinboden aufschlug. Helga mühte sich das Schwert wieder in die Scheide zu stecken, woraufhin auch das Licht verschwand.

Beide blieben reglos stehen, in die Nacht horchend. Schließlich nickte Salazar, nahm Cuthburh auf die andere Schulter und eilte in das Zeughaus, worauf Helga ihm folgte. Drinnen war es sehr dunkel, so dunkel, dass beide abermals stehen blieben und sich erstmal der Dunkelheit anpassen mussten.

„Ärgerlich… mit einem Zauberstab könnte ich wenigstens ein kleines Licht machen… aber so?", sagte Salazar zu Helga… und ging dann in Richtung der Rüstkammer.

„Die Rüstkammer wird nicht bewacht?"

„Meist nicht… jedenfalls nicht vom Innenhof aus. Es gibt allerdings eine zweite Tür, die dann zum Bergfried führt und zu den Unterkünften der Wachen. Allerdings dürfte die jetzt niemand benutzen, da erst gegen Morgen ein Wachwechsel stattfindet. England ist ja nicht im Krieg und Bodmin wird nicht angegriffen… somit sind die Wachen minimiert und auch wenig bereit in diesen kalten Tagen, mehr zu tun, als wirklich notwendig", sagte Salazar leise und führte Helga in die Rüstkammer. Vorsichtig entzündete er eine der hier aufbewahrten Fackeln. Dann ging er zu den Helmen, die hier aufbewahrt wurden und kontrollierte sie.

„Was tust du?"

„Ich suche etwas."

„Und was?"

Salazar griff in einen der Helme hinein und zog etwas grinsend heraus.

„Das!"

Helga mühte sich zu erkennen, was Salazar in der Hand hatte, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Haar eines der Wachen, das sich im Helm verfangen hat. Als die Wache den Helm abgenommen hat, hat er sich dieses Haar ausgerissen."

Helga schüttelte verständnislos ihren Kopf. Sie konnte Salazars ausgelassene Heiterkeit nicht im Mindesten verstehen.

„Du hast ein Haar eines der Wachen deines Vaters gesucht? Warum? Was ist den an diesem Haar zu besonders? Und wie sollen wir mit Hilfe dieses Haares die Burg verlassen können?"

Doch Salazar grinste nur, griff in seinen Umhang und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor. Dann öffnete er diese vorsichtig und stopfte das Haar hinein. Nachdem er die Phiole geschüttelt hatte, widmete er sich wieder Helga.

„Erschrick' bitte nicht. Ich werde jetzt den Inhalt dieser Phiole schlucken. In wenigen Augenblicken werde ich dann nicht mehr so aussehen, wie jetzt, sondern wie einer der Wachen meines Vaters. Aber ich werde dennoch noch Salazar sein. Mittels seines Aussehen können wir dann Burg verlassen."

Helga starrte den Jungen ungläubig an, der die Phiole nahm und den Inhalt sich in den Mund goss. Angeekelt verzog Salazar sein Gesicht, als er den Trank aus der Phiole hinunterschluckte. Kaum hatte sich Salazar wieder gestreckt, sah Helga, wie sich sein Gesicht begann zu verändern. Seine dunklen schwarzen Haare wurden kürzer… und erhielten einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer. Seine Nase wuchs, um seinen Mund wuchs ein Bart, seine Schultern wurden kräftiger… er wuchs… er wuchs so, dass seine Kleidung dem neuen Körper nachgaben und zerrissen. Nur die schwarze Robe, die er über den Sachen trug blieb heil.

Helga starrte den nun unbekannten Mann an, der weit älter als Salazar war.

„Nun… was sagst du zu meinem kleinen ‚Trick'?"

Auch die Stimme des Mannes war eine andere, als die von Salazar. Helga starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

„Komm, hilf mir in diese Rüstung zu kommen. Die Wirkung des Trankes dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke… genügend Zeit zwar, um die Burg zu verlassen, aber zu kurz um lange irgendwo zu verweilen."

Gemeinsam mit Helgas Hilfe zog sich der unbekannte Mann, der nun Salazar war, eine der hier aufbewahrten Kettenhemden an und setzte sich einen der Helme auf den Kopf. Dann griff er sich einen Speer.

„Würdest du mir bitte dein Schwert leihen. Es sieht besser aus, wenn eine Wache ein Schwert trägt, als wenn eine Wache neben einem kleinen Mädchen daher geht, die mit einem Schwert bewaffnet ist."

Helga starrte Salazar an.

„Bitte!"

Unwillig gab Helga ihm das Schwert, welches er sich umband.

„Gut, dann komm."

Mit einer ungewohnten Leichtigkeit schulterte er den toten Körper Cuthburhs und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ob ihn nun einer sah, marschierte Salazar auf die Torhalle zu, die den Innenhof der Burg von dem Vorhof trennte.

„Halt… wer da?"

„Ja, ich bin es, erkennst du mich nicht?"

Salazar trat in das Licht der Torhalle und schaute die beiden Wachen an, die hier ihn aufgehalten hatte.

„Oh… du bist es, Geoffrey. Was machst du denn jetzt schon hier?"

„Spezialauftrag von Byreth. Ich soll den Körper dieser… Schlampe hier im Moor versenken. Sie hat ihre Aufgabe erledigt… und nun muss ich wieder mal die Reste beseitigen"

„Und das kleine Mädchen?", fragte die andere Wache und schaute in Richtung Helga.

„Das Gör… die ist doch glatt, ohne das die vorigen Wachen es bemerkt haben, in den Innenhof gelaufen. Ich habe sie gerade dort entdeckt… und du weißt ja, wie pingelig unser Housecarl Corric wird, wenn er dies erfährt. Deshalb… für unsere Kameraden… bringe ich die ebenfalls von der Burg. Das die keinen Ärger bekommen."

Die beiden nickten.

„Na dann, bis später", sagte Salazar und lief an den Wachen vorbei durch die Torhalle in Richtung Vorhof. Helga folgte dem Mann, ohne auf die Wachen zu schauen und tauchte wie dieser in die Dunkelheit des Vorhofes ein.

oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

_Dinas Emrys, Gwynedd, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

Godric setzte sich auf einen Stein und schaute zur Burg Dinas Emrys hinauf. Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel und die Sonne kam hervor, so dass er schließlich die Konturen jener berühmten Burg sehen konnte, die einst König Vortiger begonnen hatte zu erbauen.

„Ob hier unten Merlin gestanden hatte, als er jene Vision mit den zwei Drachen hatte?", sagte Godric leise zu sich selbst. Irgendwie freute es ihn, hier in Ruhe sitzen zu können… oder diese geschichtsträchtige Umgebung von Dinas Emrys zu erkunden. Im Unterschied zu seiner Geiselhaft in Caernarfon konnte er in Dimas Emrys die Burg verlassen und sich wesentlich freier bewegen, denn Melangell wusste, dass er zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Seit sie hier beide eingetroffen waren, war das freundschaftliche Band zwischen ihnen noch wesentlich fester geworden.

Godric lehnte sich zurück, legte seinen Speer und die beiden getöteten Kaninchen zur Seite und starrte weiter auf die Burg, in der er und Melangell, so wie einige Bedienstete von ihr nun lebten.

„Melangell", murmelte er verträumt. Er blickte noch einmal hoch zur Burg, doch vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien nun jenes Bild, dass er heute Morgen von seiner Begleiterin gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich ihr Haar gewaschen, jenes wunderschöne lange blonde Haar, das ihr nun fast bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel reichte. Noch immer konnte Godric den Duft der frisch gewaschenen Haare wahrnehmen und ihr Lachen hören, als sie ihn, während er frühstückte, mit Wasser nass spritzte. Ihre Augen, die stets leuchteten, hatten ihn spitzbübisch angestrahlt. Godric schloss seine Augen und ging im Geiste jede Kontur ihres Gesichtes durch. Vor allem ihre Grübchen hatten es ihm angetan, jene Grübchen, die immer dann erschienen, wenn sie ihn anlächelte.

‚Sie ist so wunderschön, so bezaubernd', sagte er sich. Er wusste, dass er sich in Melangell verliebt hatte… doch noch hatte er es ihr nicht gebeichtet. Noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie das gleiche für ihn empfand. Immerhin hatte sie, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, Prinz Ieuaf verehrt, der zu ihrem Leidwesen allerdings schon verheiratet war. Doch in der letzten Zeit hatte sie viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht… vor allem hier in Dinas Emrys, hier, wo die Zeit still zu stehen schien. Immer noch hatte Godric nichts aus Rhuddlan von König Iago gehört, wofür er dankbar war. Noch war er nicht in die Hauptstadt Gwynedd gerufen worden, um sich dort zu verteidigen. Natürlich waren auch hier die Informationen des Wikingerangriffes eingetroffen, doch in wie weit König Iago diese Gefahr behoben hatte, konnte Godric nicht sagen. Dazu waren die Informationen zu gering, die hier eintrafen.

Godric seufzte. Er hoffte, dass er noch viel Zeit mit Melangell verbringen durfte… hoffte, dass man ihn hier vergessen würde… so dass er schließlich mit ihr Gywnedd verlassen konnte, um sie nach Hause, nach Tenby zu führen, um sie dort ihrer Familie vorstellen zu können. Doch zunächst mussten sie noch hier bleiben, noch war der Konflikt zwischen den beiden walisischen Königshäusern zu frisch, noch galt seine Geiselhaft und sein Ehrenwort, dass er Prinz Ieuaf gegeben hatte. Abermals seufzte Godric.

„Man könnte glauben, du vermisst etwas!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Überrascht sprang Godric auf, doch als er sich umdrehte, sah er eine lächelnde Melangell auf ihn zugehen.

„Wieso?", fragte Godric nach, wobei er ein klein wenig rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Nun, nach den Seufzern, die du von dir gibst…"

„Nein, vermissen… vielleicht ein wenig mein Zuhause, Tenby. Die Burg meines Vaters. Sie liegt auch etwas erhöht, allerdings am Meer. Doch deshalb habe ich nicht geseufzt", sagte er und schaute dabei eher auf ihre Füße, als in ihr Gesicht, um nicht noch mehr Farbe in sein Gesicht zu bringen.

„Schade… ich dachte, du hättest mich ein wenig vermisst."

„Ähm… ja…" Was sollte er denn daraufhin erwidern. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in diesem Moment sehr unsicher.

„Eine schöne Aussicht auf die Burg, nicht wahr?"

„Ja… ich habe mich vorhin schon gefragt, ob hier Myrddin Emrys, den man auch Merlin nannte, gestanden hat, als er vor Vortiger gebracht wurde… und er hier jene Vision der beiden Drachen hatte, des weißen und des roten, die sich beide bekämpften, so dass deshalb die Ringmauer von Dinas Emrys jeden Tag einstürzte", antwortete Godric und war dankbar, dass sie das Thema geändert hatte.

„Möglich… doch was heißt hier ‚Vision'?"

„Naja… korrigier mich bitte, aber meinte Merlin mit den beiden Drachen nicht Vortiger, dessen Heereszeichen der weiße Drache war, und Uther Pentragon, der als Heereszeichen einen roten Drachen besaß. Heißt es nicht, dass Merlin die beiden Drachen im geistigen Auge kämpfen sah, dass er den weißen Drachen zunächst siegen sah… doch das schließlich der rote, der walisische, den weißen, den sächsischen, vertrieb?"

Melangell lächelte Godric an.

„Er deutete dies so… das ist richtig. Doch so wie du es sagst, war dies allein eine Einbildung des großen walisischen Zauberers Merlins. War sie aber nicht. Er hat damals die beiden Drachen wirklich mit einander kämpfen sehen… und hat dann diesen Kampf nur für Vortiger so gedeutet."

„Die beiden Drachen gab es wirklich?", fragte Godric erstaunt nach.

„Ja… als sie schließlich aus dem Berg befreit wurden, in dem sie angeblich durch den keltischen Gott Lludd Llaw Ereint gefangen gehalten wurden, begannen sie sich zu bekämpfen."

Godric starrte Melangell ungläubig an.

„Aber warum haben die beiden Drachen sich dann wirklich bekämpft… um ihr Territorium?"

Melangell lachte.

„Das auch. Aber ich denke mir, es ging noch um etwas ganz anderes."

„Und um was?", fragte Godric.

Melangell lächelte Godric verführerisch zu.

„Um was kämpfen wohl zwei so stattliche männliche Drachen… na…"

„Du meinst… es gab noch einen dritten Drachen hier… ein Weibchen?"

Melangell lachte laut auf, als sie Godrics Gesichtsausdruck sah, nickte ihm aber zu, als er sie weiterhin ungläubig anstarrte.

„Ja, so sagen die hier ansässigen Zauberer. Irgendwo tief unten im Berg, soll ein Drachennest gewesen sein, indem schließlich der rote Drache und das Weibchen ihren Nachwuchs aufgezogen haben, nachdem der weiße Drache besiegt worden war. Wo genau aber diese Höhle liegt… und ob noch heute sich dort Drachen aufhalten, mag niemand genau sagen. Manchmal rumort der Berg ein wenig, so dass man vielleicht doch noch Drachen unter dem Berg hat… und vereinzelt sollen auch riesige vogelähnliche Tiere gesehen worden seien… doch ob dies wirklich Drachen sind… keine Ahnung."

„Vielleicht sollte man mal nachsehen..."

„Godric… wage es nicht!" Melangell schaute den jungen Mann vorwurfsvoll an, wobei Godric ein klein wenig Angst in ihren Augen erkennen konnte. Verwundert über die Reaktion Melangells versuchte er die junge Frau zu beruhigen, in dem er Melangell leicht mit der Hand über ihren Arm strich. Dabei blickte er tief in ihre Augen und sah dort plötzlich eine Sehnsucht, ein Begehren, aber auch Schmerz. Er begann sich in diesen Augen zu verlieren… und es war für ihn wie ein Tröpfeln eines Rinnsales, welches sich vom Berg nach unten bahnte. Atemlos näherte er sich Melangell, die ihn nun auch atemlos ansah… und aus dem Tröpfeln wurde schließlich das Plätschern eines Baches. Eine Flut von Gefühlen schien ihn mit sich fortzureißen, die immer schneller kamen, so dass seine Gedanken kaum mit ihnen Schritt halten konnten.

„Ich…", begann Melangell, doch Godric legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund und schon verstummte die junge Frau. Dann, ganz plötzlich, lagen sie sich in den Armen, wobei Godric merkte, dass Melangell leicht zu zittern begann. Godric schaute die junge Frau an, die ihn ebenso ansah und ihn in sich aufsog. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter… fast zögerlich fanden sich ihre Münder. Dann, plötzlich, als wäre ein Feuersturm über beide hinweggerauscht, als würde sich die Sehnsucht nach dem anderen endlich ihren Weg aus ihren Herzen bahnen, pressten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und ließen schließlich ihre Leidenschaft freien Raum. Ihre Hände glitten jeweils über den anderen Körper, ertastend, erforschend… wobei beide die Berührung des anderen hingaben. Obwohl es immer noch Winter war, bahnten sich Schweißtropfen seinen Weg über seinen Rücken. Ihr Kleid verhackte sich in seinem Umhang und schließlich gab der gezerrte Stoff am Saum nach. Godric strich ihr übers Gesicht und ließ die Finger langsam im schimmernden Wasserfall ihrer Haare verschwinden. Schauer durchlief seinen Körper…

„Du bist schön… so wunderschön", flüsterte Godric, mit vor Ehrfurcht heiserer Stimme. Melangell sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an. In ihrem Blick lag eine Wärme, die er noch nie irgendwo gesehen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie, ebenso leise… und doch waren es die wundervollsten Worte, die er je gehört hatte. Sein Gesicht begann zu glühen, als er sie abermals in die Arme nahm und sie schließlich zärtlich küsste. Langsam, ganz langsam, sanken beide auf den Boden, wobei ihre Küsse inniger und hitziger wurden. Schließlich, als sein warmer Mund ihre Haut liebkoste, merkte er wie sie unter seiner Berührung abermals erschauerte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Eva Luna: **Danke schön für dein wundervolles Review. Ich freue mich, dass ich dich auch mit meiner zweiten Fanfiction erfreuen kann. Es stimmt, im Augenblick scheint es für unsere Protagonisten noch einmal gut auszugehen… sowohl Godric, als auch Helga und Salazar konnten sich befreien oder sind im Augenblick dabei es zu tun. Zudem hat Godric wohl sein Glück gefunden. Und Helga wird nun nach Godric und Salazar nun auch noch Rowena kennen lernen.

**Fluffy** **Bond: **Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man sehr traurig über das letzte Kapitel sein kann (ich war es auch!), denn es ist furchtbar, was Cuthburh und Salazar passiert ist. Schönen Dank für dein Lob, dass ich die Gefühle der Beiden, Helga und Salazar, so gut herübergebracht habe. Wo das Schwert die ganze Zeit war… nun es war versteckt… dort, wo nur Helgas Mutter herankam und schließlich auch Helga. Sie ist nun die Hüterin des Schwertes, die sich das Schwert ‚herbeiwünschen' kann. Durch den einmaligen Kontakt mit dem Schwert und dem Erkennen seines Eigenlebens, der geschilderten Wärme, konnte Helga das Schwert zu sich rufen.

Nun, es ist zu Godrics Vorteil, wie du ersehen kannst. Und doch ist er noch nicht gänzlich außer Gefahr.

**Nell: **Es stimmt, es ist grausam, was Salazar widerfahren ist… und es wird ihn sein ganzen Leben lang prägen. So wird er schließlich zu jener widersprüchlichen Figur, in der sich Gegensätze vereinigen werden.

Beim Schwert habe ich wirklich so ein wenig an den Stein der Weisen gedacht. Wobei es nur der Hüter des Schwertes rufen kann, derjenige, der die Macht des Schwertes nicht missbrauchen, der sich nur mit ihm verteidigen will. Denn in den Händen eines anderen ist das Schwert eine weitaus gefährlichere Waffe. Warum? Nun, nicht alle Eigenschaften des Schwertes sind bisher genannt worden… aber ich werde schon noch darauf kommen… und auch, was aus dem Schwert schließlich wurde…

Nun ich hoffe ihr musstet nicht allzu lange euch gedulden… und hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen**

**Assassine**

Die Assassinen (auch Haschischin) waren eine militante ismailitische Sekte (Nizaris) im 8. bis ca. 14. Jahrhundert, die eine Verbindung von Religiosität und Freibeuterei an der mittelalterlichen afghanischen Seidenstraße mit der Eigenbezeichnung ad-dawa al-dschadida ("die neue Lehre") praktizierten. Der Name Assassine wird zurückgeführt auf haschschaschin (arab: haffáfn, "Haschisch-Esser" (Haschisch arab: haffáf). Eine andere Bezeichnung speziell des syrischen Zweig der Sekte ist fida'i oder fidawi.

Obwohl seit dem 8. Jahrhundert bekannt, wird die Gründung der Assassinen gewöhnlich auf 1092 datiert, mit Hassan i Sabbah, der in einer Gebirgsfestung südlich des kaspischen Meeres bei Alamut residierte. Alamut liegt in der Nähe der iranischen Stadt Qaswin, im Süden von Teheran. Als jemenitischer Emigrant und ein ismailitischer Schiit suchte Hassan mit Hilfe der Assassinen die Macht des abbasidischen Kalifats zu zerstören, indem er seine mächtigsten Mitglieder ermorden ließ.

Vieles des gegenwärtigen westlichen Überlieferung über die Assassinen wird auf die legendären Schilderungen des Marco Polo in Alamut 1273 zurückgeführt. (Die Festung aber wurde vermutlich bereits 1256 durch die Mongolen zerstört.)

Nach der Legende hätte man den Assassinen mittels Drogen die Gewissheit eines Platz im Paradies vermittelt, sofern ihre Morde mit goldenem Dolch erfolgreich verliefen. Im Rausch würden sie rauben plündern, sterben, um im Paradies auferweckt werden. Während der darauf folgenden Überfälle kämpften sie schonungslos im Glauben, ihr Tod würde sie nun zu diesem Paradies zurückbringen. Jedoch scheint der Name Assassine eine polemische Schöpfung der Gegner; es gibt keinen Beweis für einen Drogengebrauch.

Die Überlieferung, die Assassinen hätten Haschisch systematisch benutzt, um militärischen Gehorsam bei den Elitetruppen zu erreichen, führt in Europa zu einer synonymen Übertragung: Mörder, die ihre Tat hinterrücks "wie im Rausch" begehen, werden Assassin genannt.

**Dinas Emrys**

Dinas Emrys (walisisch für "Festung des Ambrosius") ist ein felsiges und bewaldetes Hügelchen, das eine Landmarke auf dem Talboden bei Beddgelert im Norden von Wales bildet. Es ist von Interesse für Archäologen, da es ein Beispiel Ringwalls ist, dessen Befestigungen aus der nachrömischen Zeit stammen, aber auch im Zusammenhang mit den Legenden um König Artus. Dabei handelt es sich um die Gegend des berühmten Wortwechsels zwischen dem Warlord Vortigern und Myrddin Emrys, heute bekannt als Merlin. Vortigern, dem Hinweis seiner Ratgeber folgend, wollte den Jungen töten, der angeblich von den Feen getragen wurde und der aus Caer Myrddin (Carmarthen) kam, um übernatürliche Kräfte zu besänftigen, die ihn daran hinderten, hier eine Festung zu bauen. Merlin lachte über diesen Rat, und erklärte, dass der Ringwall keinen Bestand haben könne aufgrund eines versteckten Tümpels, der zwei vermes so wie in der Historia Brittonum beschrieben, enthalte – ein Wort, das sowohl mit Drache, also auch mit Dachs übersetzt werden kann. Diese beiden Drachen, ein Roter und ein Weißer, bekämpften sich unter der Burg. Der Weiße würde zunächst den Kampf gewinnen, der Rote aber schließlich siegen. Diese Vorhersage war der Beginn eines fast 1000 jährigen Krieges zwischen Kelten und Sachsen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Wiltshire, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel und Berater König Eadwigs

**Aelfsige **

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Byreth** _

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Corric** _

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Cuthburh_**

(+956), Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar

**Dunstan **

Abt von Glastonbury, einer unserer Hauptprotagonisten.

**Eadred **

(924 +955), König von England

**Eadwig **

ab 956, König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar **

Bruder Eadwigs, Prinz von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

elfjähriges Mädchen, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

_**Melangell** _

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Oilell _**

Sabberhexe

**Oswald **

Neffe des Erzbischofs Odo, Kleriker

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Nonne Glastonbury, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen** _

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	21. Im Moor

Zusammenfassung

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr das Tagebuch Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben sind, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit dem Tod von Helgas Familie, die 954n.Chr. von Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet werden. Solmen Slytherin versucht dabei hinter das Geheimnis des legendären Schwertes Hrunting zu kommen, doch zunächst scheitert auch sein ausgesandter Fährtensucher und Werleopard Nadal Lynx, als die zehnjährige Helga mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena und seinem Schüler Godric Gryffindor sicher nach Tenby in Wales gelangt. Erst als im Jahr 955 der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd eskaliert und Godric während eines Kampfes überwältigt und nach Gwynedd verschleppt wird, wo er schließlich als Geisel Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberers Gwefrfawr kennen und lieben lernt, bekommt Nadal Helga in die Hand. Er rettet sie vor einem Dementorenangriff und erlebt mit ihr den Blick in die Zukunft der Sabberhexe Oilell, die Nadals Tod in einer großen Schlacht zwischen vier mächtigen Zauberern und Nadals zukünftigen Herrn, dem schwarzen Eldorman, hervorsagt. Ehe sie weiteres vorhersagen kann, greift der Irrsinn nach ihr, so dass Nadal und Helga nach Bodmin, der Heimburg der Slytherins, fliehen müssen. Hier überlässt Nadal gezwungenermaßen Helga dem Bund, doch er schwört, dem Mädchen Hilfe zu senden. So wendet er sich an Richard Eriugena und Rowena Ravenclaw, die er zu einer Befreiungsaktion nach Bodmin begleitet.

Godric dagegen verliebt sich in Caernarfon in Melangell, muss aber mit ihr nach Dinas Emrys fliehen, als man ihn ermorden will. Doch König Iago von Gwynedd kann ihn nicht verfolgen, da Wikinger in sein Land einfallen. Somit lebt Godric mit seiner Geliebten in einer gewissen Sicherheit.

Währenddessen lässt Solmen König Eadred vergiften, was selbst Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs, nicht verhindern kann. Ziel des Bundes der Wölfe ist es, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei allerdings gehen die Ratsmitglieder unterschiedliche Wege. Während die Konkubine Ethelgiva Eadreds Nachfolger Eadwig mit ihrer Tochter Edgiva verheiraten möchte, damit seine Nachfolger magisch werden, plant der Bischof von Winchester, Aelfsige Eadwigs Tod. Dabei möchte er zugleich Solmen aus dem Rat entfernen, indem er seinen Sohn Salazar in das Attentat auf den König verwickelt. Doch mit Hilfe des schwarzen Eldorman, kann Solmen die Intrige aufdecken und den Plan vereiteln. Cuthburh, die Freundin Salazars und Zofe Edgivas, wird bei dem Attentat sehr schwer verletzt. Nur mit größter Hilfe könnte sie überleben, doch diese Hilfe verweigert Solmen Salazar. Er lässt nach einem Disput mit seinem Sohn, diesen und dessen Geliebte in den Kerker werfen, wo Salazar schließlich Cuthburh aus Gnade tötet. Als er sich selbst töten will, greift Helga ein. Mit Hilfe des Schwertes Hrunting, dem legendäre Drachenschwert des Sigurds, können Helga und Salazar sich aus dem Kerker befreien. Mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes können sie sogar aus der Burg entkommen.

Dunstan von Glastonbury, der die Macht des Bundes einschränken könnte, verliert durch einen Disput mit dem neuen König seine Machtposition und Einfluss. England scheint so einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzustreben, immer mehr Fürsten lehnen sich gegen den neuen König auf. Nachdem Dunstan die königlichen Siegel abgeben muss und Winchester verlässt, wird er vom Bund überfallen, die ihn in das Attentat auf den König verwickeln wollen. Schwer verletzt überlebt er, doch er muss England verlassen, damit Eadwigs Bruder Edgar die Zeit bekommt, sich gegen König Eadwig zu stellen. Doch König Eadwig lässt ihm kaum Zeit… und zerstört dabei auch noch die Abtei Glastonbury. Eilig wendet Dunstan nach Southampton.

**20. Im Moor**

_Im Moor von Bodmin, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Hier entlang!"

Salazar nahm Helgas Hand und zog sie weg von dem Pfad, auf dem sie seit einer halben Stunde gelaufen waren. Helga hoffte, dass der Sohn von Solmen von Slytherin den Weg aus diesem Moor kannte und vertraute sich ihm an.

Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, durch die Verwandlung Salazars aus der Burg herauszukommen, obwohl die Verwandlung nicht lange angehalten hatte. Ganz in der Nähe der Burg hatten dann beide Cuthburh feierlich beigesetzt… und zugesehen, wie sie langsam im Moor versank. Helga hatte bei der Beisetzung mehr als eine Träne verdrückt, doch Salazar hatte stumm die Totenwache Cuthburhs übernommen, nachdem er ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper verschränkt hatte. Die Glockenzeichen, die schon bald ihren Ausbruch aus dem Kerker in Bodmin anzeigten, schienen für beide zudem die Verkündung des Todes für Cuthburh zu sein. Dann, als Cuthburhs Körper schließlich gänzlich im Moor versunken war, hatte sich Salazar das Messer genommen und sich, zu Helga Entsetzen, seinen Arm aufgeritzt. Er hatte den Arm, aus dem nun Blut tropfte, über das Moor gehalten.

„Hiermit schwöre ich, Salazar Slytherin, Sohn Solmen von Slytherin, den Tod von Cuthburh und ihrer Familie zu rächen und die Schuldigen zu jagen und zu vernichten. Hiermit unterstützte ich jeden, der wie auch ich, sich den Schuldigen entgegenstellt, aus welchen Gründen er dies auch tun vermag. Um die Schuldigen ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen, werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht… und ich werde mich nicht scheuen, alle Mittel gegen die Täter, ihre Mitwisser und ihre Familienmitglieder anzuwenden… das verspreche ich dir, Cuthburh, bei meiner Seele und meinem Blut."

Helga hatte Salazar ergriffen angestarrt, doch der junge Mann hatte weiter nichts gesagt, sondern begann seinen Arm mit einem Teil seines zerrissenen Hemdes zu verbinden.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns aufmachen, sonst werden wir recht bald wieder im Kerker meines Vater schmachten", antwortete er mit einem Blick auf Helgas nicht gestellte Frage. Somit waren sie aufgebrochen… in die feuchte Dunkelheit, ins Moor… und weg vom Licht der Burg Bodmins.

Helga lief stets neben Salazar her, der auch wie sie oftmals bis zum Knie in brackes Wasser einsank. Immer tiefer schienen sie ins Moor zu geraten, in dem Versuch den Stimmen der suchenden Soldaten zu entgehen.

„Weißt du wirklich, wohin wir laufen, Salazar?"

Helga schaute den jungen Mann an, der wie sie sich mühte durch das Wasser zu waten. Doch Salazar antwortete nicht und Helga konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht sein Gesicht sehen.

„Gibt es dort, wo du hingehst einen Pfad, der uns von hier wegführt… in Sicherheit?"

Wieder antwortete Salazar Helga nicht, sondern marschierte einfach weiter, ohne richtig auf das Mädchen zu achten. Für Helga war es schon schwierig dem jungen Mann zu folgen und ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Vielleicht sind sie hier irgendwo?", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme, die sehr nahe hinter ihnen erklang.

„Wir sollten auf die Hunde warten… das Moor ist tückisch und zudem… es soll sich hier in der Nähe Grindelohs und Fuaths geben. Ich bin nicht erpicht, auf solche Wesen hier zu treffen."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht… lass uns lieber wieder zum Pfad zurückkehren", sagte die erste Stimme.

Salazar hatte angehalten und sich geduckt. Auch Helga hielt inne und wartete, bis die Stimmen verstummten.

„Grindelohs und Fuaths?", fragte Helga Salazar, der ihr endlich antwortete.

„Magische Wesen… von meinem Vater hier gehalten, um nicht-magische Menschen und andere, die meinen Vater stören könnten, fernzuhalten. Und, um Verräter und Menschen, die ihm nicht recht sind, zu bestrafen. Wobei Grindelohs nicht so schlimm sind wie die Fuaths."

„Warum?"

„Grindelohs führen die Menschen nur in die Irre… und damit noch weiter ins Moor, so dass sie dort umkommen. Sobald sie versunken sind, heben sie die Leichen und nehmen sich alles, was sie von den Menschen schön finden. Fuaths dagegen habe eine böse Natur. Sie sehen fast aus wie Menschen, sind nur etwas kleiner, etwas gedrungener. In der alten Zeit hat man sie mit bösen Geistern vergleichen. Sie weiden sich an der Angst und der Verzweiflung der Opfer, in dem sie dem Opfer immer mehr zusetzen, es immer mehr in Panik versetzen. Sie jagen das Opfer, immitieren andere Menschen, aber auch Jagdhunde… oder Wesen, die das Opfer fürchtet. Dann, wenn das Opfer fast starr vor Angst ist, greifen sie an und töten es. Und dann… so sagt man, essen sie es auf."

„Sie essen ihre…Opfer?"

Salazar antwortete nicht, doch Helga konnte fast schon ein Nicken von ihm erahnen.

„Hast du schon mal einen Fuath gesehen?"

„Nein… es ist schwierig einen zu sehen. Vor allem weil sie in Gruppen jagen. Aber ich weiß, dass sie dort draußen auf uns lauern."

„Meinst du… sie wissen von uns?"

„Ja… sie haben die Glocken gehört… ein Zeichen, dass alle Moorwesen anlocken wird. Immer, wenn mein Vater einen Hauselfen oder einen untreuen Bediensteten ins Moor schickte, dann ließ er die Glocken läuten. Und ich weiß, dass keiner der Elfen und anderen Bediensteten aus dem Moor zurückkehrte. Nur wenige versuchten den Pfad wieder zu finden. Diejenigen, die dies versuchten, wurden von den Wachen meines Vaters niedergemacht, der den Pfad bewachen ließ."

„Aber… aber dann haben wir keine Chance… wir werden hier sterben!"

„Keiner der Bediensteten war ein Slytherin… keiner von diesen ist freiwillig ins Moor gegangen, so wie ich."

„Warum bist du ins Moor gegangen?"

„Weil ich hier meine Haustiere fand und sie mitnehmen konnte."

„Haustiere?", fragte Helga.

„Schlangen!", antwortete Salazar und ging nun etwas schneller voran, ohne auf die Reaktion von Helga zu warten. Helga starrte ihm verblüfft nach, dann versuchte sie ihm so schnell wie möglich zu folgen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Im Moor von Bodmin, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Meint ihr wirklich es geht hier entlang, Nadal… und warum rennt ihr so?"

Richard Eriugena blieb abschätzend stehen und schaute dem voreilenden Werleoparden hinterher. Nadal blieb ebenfalls stehen und schaute unwirsch den Halbelfen an, der fast bis zur Brust im Morast des Moores von Bodmin stand.

„Habt ihr nicht die Glocken von Bodmin gehört, Halbelf?"

„Schon… und?"

„Sie signalisieren, dass entweder Feuer ausgebrochen ist, dass jemand die Burg angegriffen hat…dass jemand ins Moor gebracht wird, um dort umgebracht zu werden…"

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, sie wollen Helga im Moor bringen, um sie zu töten… oh mein Gott, dass würde bedeuten, sie hat ihnen verraten, wo sich Hrunting aufhält und nun benötigen sie Helga nicht mehr."

Richard starrte den Werleoparden an, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief laut: „**Insisto**". Im nächsten Moment vermochte Richard dem Werleoparden ohne Probleme zu folgen. Das Wasser schien unter seinen Füßen fest zu werden, als würde er auf Erde treten. Auch Rowena benutzte den Zauber, um dem Werleoparden entsprechend folgen zu können.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, ehe es zu spät ist. Dort, Nadal, seht, dort sind Lichter."

Richard wandte sich schon den Lichtern zu, als der Werleopard lächelnd den Halbelf festhielt.

„Und dort ist das Moor besonders heimtückisch… ich habe euch, glaube ich, vergessen zu sagen, dass mein früherer Auftragsgeber einige magische Wesen in seinem Moor hielt. Ich denke mir, dass die Lichter von Gindelohs stammen, die uns leuchten, damit wir uns im Moor verirren und schließlich ihnen ausgeliefert sind. Wir sollten lieber hier lang weitergehen. Bald werden wir den Pfad sehen, auf dem Solmens Männer Helga ins Moor bringen werden. Von dort können wir die Suche nach ihr weit besser gestalten, als von hier aus."

Richard schaute den Werleoparden noch einmal eindringlich an, dann nickte er mit dem Kopf, denn er wusste, dass Nadal das Moor um Bodmin weitaus besser kannte, als er selbst. Zudem… Nadal war ein Jäger, ein Wesen, welches nicht zum ersten Mal jemanden suchte. Auch wenn es gefährlich blieb, diesem Wesen zu vertrauen, es war für Rowena und Richard die einzige Möglichkeit Helga zu finden. Wieder eilten alle drei weiter, wobei Richard mit seinem Zauberstab ein wenig Licht den anderen gab, so dass sie in der Dunkelheit besser den Boden beachten konnten und so die Schlammlöcher umgehen konnten.

„Wartet!"

Nadal war plötzlich stehen geblieben und hatte seinen Arm gehoben. Hier in der Dunkelheit schien er noch mehr in jener zu verschwinden und war kaum zu erkennen.

„Hört ihr dies auch?", fragte er den Hauself, der ihn zunächst verwundert ansah.

„Hundegebell… nicht wahr?", sagte nach einer Pause Rowena, die immer noch ein wenig schwer atmete. Nadal nickte und versuchte auszumachen, von wo her die Meute kam, obwohl das schwierig war, da der Nebel im Moor immer mehr zunahm, so dass die Sicht verringert wurde.

„Sie scheinen auf uns zuzukommen", sagte Nadal und fluchte. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um.

„Hört zu… ich werde versuchen, die Hunde im Kreis zu führen, damit sie unsere Spur verlieren… ihr geht am besten weiter und versucht so nahe wie möglich zu einem Pfad zu gelangen, der durch das Moor führt. Von dort aus können wir eher beobachten, ob Helga eine von denjenigen ist, die ins Moor gebracht werden sollten."

„Warum setzen Wächter Bodmins die Hunde ein?", fragte Rowena, doch Richard unterbrach sie.

„Meint ihr, Nadal, ihr könnt die Hunde wirklich ablenken?"

Nadal grinste den Halbelfen an.

„Wisst ihr, Hunde und Werleoparden werden wohl nie richtige Freunde werden. Wir haben eben eine Antipathie gegen diese Geschöpfe, wie sie eine Antipathie gegen uns haben. Glaubt mir, bald werden die Hunde eher mich verfolgen, als irgendjemand anderes."

Mit diesen Worten begann sich zu Rowenas Erstaunen Nadal spontan in einen Leoparden zu verwandeln und sprang in großen Sätzen in die Richtung, aus dem er glaubte, das Hundegebell gehört zu haben.

„Nun, Rowena, dann kommt. Versuchen wir diesen Pfad zu finden… ohne sich in dieser Waschküche zu verlaufen", meinte Richard und begann mittels Zauber sich wieder fortzubewegen. Allerdings kamen sie nur langsam voran, wobei sie nicht einmal wirklich wussten, ob sie wirklich in Richtung eines der Moorpfade gingen.

„Richard… dort, schaut", sagte Rowena plötzlich und zeigte auf ein unnatürlich wirkendes Licht… ein weitaus anderes, als sie noch vor kurzem gesehen hatten. Das Licht schien nicht von einer Lampe zu stammen, sondern eher von einer sehr großen Fackel.

„Ach, verdammt. Grindeloh oder nicht. Ich werde mir jetzt ansehen, wer hier ein solches Licht aussendet. Möglicherweise sind es ja Leute mit Fackeln, die auf dem Pfad stehen. Und wenn es Grindelohs sind… dann sollen die mich erst mal kennen lernen.", antworte Richard und marschierte energisch in die Richtung des Lichtes. Rowena folgte ihm, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab stets im Anschlag hielt. Nach einer Weile kamen sie der Quelle des unnatürlichen Lichtes näher, das aus einer Senke zu kommen schien. Vorsichtig gingen sie an den Rand der Senke und sahen erstaunt hinab.

„Helga!", rief Richard und sah, wie Helga und ein für ihn unbekannter junger Mann Rücken an Rücken in der Mitte der Senke standen. Beide starrten in den Nebel, der um sie herumwabberte… und plötzlich nach ihnen beiden zu greifen schien. Helga hob ein Schwert, deren Spitze einer Fackel glich und schlug nach dem Nebel, der sofort dem Schlag versuchte zu entgehen. Richard schaute genauer auf den Nebel und erschrak… es war eigentlich kein richtiger Nebel, es waren nebulöse Gestalten, die über das Moor schwebten und sich zeitweilig miteinander vereinigten. Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien der „Nebel" eine Gestalt anzunehmen, die mehr als grausam zugerichtet aussah. Doch ehe man richtig sich dieser Gestalt stellen konnte, war die Gestalt wieder verschwunden. Abermals attackierte der Nebel die beiden Jugendlichen, wobei der junge Mann wesentlich mehr darunter litt, denn er hatte nur ein kleines Messer in der Hand, welches dem „Nebel" kaum schaden konnte. Wieder hieb Helga mit dem „Flammenschwert" nach dem Nebel, nach den Gestalten, die der Nebel nun bildete… und diesmal schien es so, als hätte sie etwas getroffen, denn etwas, was wie eine gedrungene Gestalt aussah, schien zu Boden zu sinken. Richard und Rowena sahen, wie das Flammenschwert dem magischen Wesen etwas entzog… als würde die Lebensenergie des Wesens vom Schwert aufgesogen werden. Das Schwert glühte kurz auf, ehe die Flamme wieder um das Schwert zur Ruhe kam. Wütend zog sich der Nebel kurz zurück, um dann energischer nach den Jugendlichen zu greifen.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen", sagte Rowena atemlos, die ebenso wie Richard in die Senke starrte. Richard nickte… doch mit welchem Zauberspruch sollte man diese geisterhaften Geschöpfe angreifen. Vielleicht…

„**Expecto** **Patronum**", rief Richard und aus seinem Zauberstab sprang ein großer heller Wolfshund heraus, der seinem alten Rufus sehr ähnelte. Allerdings war dieser Hund aus reinem Licht, obwohl Richard hätte schwören können, dass auch dieser Wolfshund knurrend auf die Nebelgestalten zusprang. Im nächsten Augenblick durchbrach er den Ring um die jungen Leute und schien einige der Nebelgestalten zu Boden zu reißen. Wehklagen war aus dem Nebel zu hören, welcher nun Anstalten machte, sich aus der Senke zu verziehen. Wieder traf Helgas Schwert eine der Gestalten… und wieder wurde dem Wesen seine Lebensenergie aufgesogen. Erneut fiel eine gedrungene Gestalt zu Boden und blieb dort liegen.

„Hier herüber", rief Rowena, die versuchte mit ihrem Zauberstab mehr Licht in die Senke zu bekommen. Der Wolfshund hetzte der verschwindenden Nebelfront hinterher, ehe er sich langsam auflöste.

„Danke", sagte der junge Mann, als Rowena seinen verletzten Arm nahm und ihn aus an den Rand der Senke zerrte, während Richard mit erhobenem Zauberstab und Helga, die ihr Schwert vor sich hertrug, den Rückzug sicherten.

„Was waren das für Wesen?", fragte Rowena ihn, als sie sah, dass der Nebel scheinbar neu zu sammeln schien, in dem er sich verdickte und nun nicht mehr floh.

„Fuaths… das sind Fuaths. Sie waren plötzlich um uns herum, als hätten sie nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, denn ich glaube eurer Zauber wird sie nur kurz im Zaum halten, kleiner Mann. Weitere Jagdgruppen werden sich mit jenen vereinigen und dann abermals angreifen. Wenn wir nicht machen, dass wir hier wegkommen, werden sie uns irgendwann überwältigen…"

„Ihr seid… Salazar Slytherin", sagte Rowena erstaunt, als sie den Jugendlichen im Licht ihres Zauberstabes näher ansehen konnte.

Der Junge drehte sich Rowena zu und musterte sie genau.

„Auch euch kenne ich irgendwoher, doch ich kann euer Gesicht nicht zuordnen."

„Wir haben uns kurz beim Fest Königs Eadreds gesehen, als er aus Nordengland zurückkehrte. Euer Vater war mit euch und eurem Bruder zu Dunstan von Glastonbury getreten. Ich war kurz dazu gekommen und habe euch nur kurz gesehen. Ich heiße Rowena von Ravenclaw und bin die Bibliothekarin Dunstans."

Salazar neigte zum Gruß seinen Kopf… doch dann schaute er wieder in Richtung der Nebelwand, die langsam und sehr vorsichtig die Senke wieder füllte.

„Wir müssen unbedingt hier weg", sagte Richard und fügte hinzu," Begrüßen können wir uns auch später."

Richard und die anderen gingen langsam weiter, wobei sie stets ihre Augen auf den Nebel richteten. Schon schien sich der Nebel in ihre Richtung zuzuwabbern, als plötzlich Hundegebell den Nebel abermals zum Stocken brachte. Verwirrt schienen die Fuaths auf den Lärm zu reagieren, denn einzelne Gestalten schienen sich nun deutlicher aus zuvor abzuzeichnen.

Dann… ganz plötzlich schoss ein gelbschwarzes Wesen mitten durch den Nebel auf sie zu, sprang und riss Helga und Rowena zu Boden. Richard richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dieses, als sich das Wesen wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln schien.

„Los, weg von hier, sollen sich die verdammten Kötter mit den Fuaths abgeben", sagte Nadal und apparierte. Richard schaute noch einmal auf die veränderte Situation, griff Helga am Arm und apparierte ebenso wie Rowena, die Salazar mit sich nahm, nach Southampton.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Southampton, Hafen, Ende Februar 956 n. Chr._

„Wir können nicht mehr lange warten, Abbas."

Oswald war zu Dunstan getreten, der noch immer sorgenvoll am Bug des kleinen Schiffes stand, welches sie nach Belgien bringen sollte.

„Noch meinte der Kapitän, dass wir auslaufen können… aber in einer halben Stunde wird es für den Kapitän zu schwierig sein und dann sitzen wir hier bis zur nächsten Flut fest. Was das heißt, mag ich euch nicht erzählen."

Abbas Dunstan nickte mit dem Kopf. Noch einmal atmete er aus, schaute in die Dunkelheit, aus der er immer noch hoffte, dass von dort einige bekannte Gestalten treten würden, und nickte Oswald abermals zu.

„Gut, sag' dem Kapitän, wir können dann ablegen".

Oswald wandte sich ab und ging zum Kapitän, der kurz darauf die Anweisungen gab, um das große bäuchige Schiff vom Anlegeplatz zu bringen. Dunstan streckte sich und wandte sich vom Bug ab… als er plötzlich eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit wahrnahm. Noch einmal schaute er und sah wie Rowena, Nadal, sowie auch Richard, ein junger Mann und ein junges Mädchen zum Anlegesteg liefen.

„Oswald… sie kommen. Wartet auf sie."

Doch das Schiff bewegte sich schon vom Steg ein wenig weg, so das man nur durch einen größeren Satz auf das Boot springen konnten.

„Meister Richard, los, kommt, wir werden es noch schaffen", rief Rowena dem Halbelfen zu und versuchte ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.

„Nein, lasst… ich habe mich entschieden, nicht nach Belgien mitzureisen. Lauft Rowena, damit ihr euer Schiff bekommt. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise."

„Aber…".

Rowena blieb stehen und schaute den kleinen Halbelfen, der wie sie und Salazar stehen geblieben war, unschlüssig an und umarmte ihn dann. Währenddessen sprang Nadal in einem weiten Satz an Bord des Bootes.

„Macht es gut, Meister Richard, ich verdanke euch nicht nur einmal mein Leben. Möget es euch gut ergehen und wir uns in Frieden wieder sehen."

Rowena schaute den Halbelf noch einmal an, dann nickte sie Salazar und Helga zu… und lief ebenfalls auf das Boot zu, was sich nun fast vom Steg gelöst hatte. Mit einem Satz, den man ihr kaum zugertraut hatte, sprang sie auf das Boot, wo sie von Matrosen des Schiffes aufgefangen wurden. Segel wurden gesetzt… und schon bald fuhr das Boot aus dem Hafen von Southampton heraus.

„Nun… was gedenkt ihr zu tun, Salazar Slytherin", fragte Richard den jungen Mann neben ihm, der wie er dem Boot nachsah.

Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und ihr, kleiner Mann?", fragte er zurück.

Richard atmete tief ein, schaute dann zu Helga, die ihn mit ihren blauen Augen anstarrte.

„Ich denke mir, ich werde nach Irland reisen… in meine Heimat. Werde dort in mein altes Kloster zurückkehren… und mich dort der Ausbildung unser kleinen Zauberin widmen."

Richard schaute lächelnd Helga an, die Richard anstrahlte, als hätte er ihr soeben einen Zuckerkuchen geschenkt.

„Zudem… mich interessiert das Schwert… und seine Magie. Und ich kenne keinen Ort hier in England, an dem ich das Schwert erforschen kann, ohne, dass mir der Bund in die Quere kommt. Nein… für Helga und so auch für mich ist England zu gefährlich geworden… Wollt ihr mitkommen?"

Doch Salazar schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein… euer Angebot ist zwar verlockend… aber mein Auftrag ist ein anderer, als der eure…"

Obwohl das Boot nun hinter einigen Häusern verschwunden war, schien er immer noch ihm nachzustarren.

„Habt ihr eine Unterkunft, wo ihr einkehren könnt, Salazar?", fragte Richard den jungen Mann, der abermals mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Richard seufzte… dann nahm er eine Feder aus seiner Tasche, die er stets auf dem Rücken trug, nahm ein leeres Pergament und kritzelte etwas darauf.

„Hier… ganz in der Nähe von Southampton ist ein Hof eines meiner Freunde. Er war stets mein Anlaufpunkt, wenn ich mal hier im Süden war, um bestimmte Waren vom Kontinent zu erhalten. Wenn ihr mit diesem Pergament zu ihm geht, wird er euch für eine gewisse Zeit aufnehmen. Ihr könnt dort erstmal bleiben… und für ihn ein wenig arbeiten, um etwas Geld zu bekommen. Was ihr dann später macht… und wo ihr schließlich hingeht, dass ist dann eure Sache."

Salazar schaute den Halbelfen verwundert an. Noch nie hatte ihm ein Elf aus eigenen Stücken etwas geschenkt, hatte ihm geholfen. Unsicher nahm er ihm das Pergament ab, schaute es verwundert an, ehe er dem Halbelfen wieder ins Gesicht sah.

„Danke… und danke, dass ihr mir und Helga das Leben gerettet habt."

Der Halbelf nahm ein Tuch und blies hinein, ehe er Salazar anschaute. Nach einigen Minuten reichten sie sich wortlos die Hände… Salazar steckte das Pergament ein, drehte sich um und verschwand im Grau der Morgendämmerung.

„Werden wir ihn wieder sehen?"

„Ich denke schon, Helga. Ich habe so die Ahnung, dass er eine wichtige Rolle in deinem Leben spielen wird… doch nun komm, lass uns sehen, ob wir einen Kapitän finden, der uns in Richtung Irland mitnehmen kann."

Helga nickte, ging auf Richard zu und umarmte ihn.

„Oh, halt… nicht so doll… nun kommt schon Mädchen, wir haben auch keine Zeit zu vertrödeln…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_„Und so trennten sich wieder unsere Wege… die von Rowena, Salazar und mir. Erst acht Jahre später sollten wir uns wieder sehen. Und dies zu keinem guten Anlass. Doch ich will nicht zu viel vorgreifen, denn noch sind einige andere Dinge zu erklären, die für die späteren Gegebenheiten wichtig sind. Schon am nächsten Tag fanden wir, Meister Richard und ich, ein Schiff mit dem wir nach Irland fahren konnten. Hier kehrte ich in jenes Kloster ein, in dem auch schon Richard gelebt und gearbeitet hatte, bevor er nach England ging. Die Mönche waren nett… und ich erlebte nach all den Qualen und Torturen eine wundervolle Zeit. Meister Richard unterrichtete mich in der Zauberei, in der Benutzung von Zaubertränken und vor allem auch im Heilwesen. Als wir uns schließlich entschlossen, 963n. Chr. Irland zu verlassen und nach Schottland zu gehen, war ich weit besser ausgebildet als so mancher andere Zauberer… und, was mich stets mit Stolz erfüllte, eine sehr gut ausgebildete Heilerin. In vielen Bereichen konnte ich so nicht nur Meister Richard zur Hand gehen… ich konnte nun auch selbstständig den Menschen helfen. Gerade dies sollte uns in Schottland helfen… wie ich später erfahren sollte… und dies war auch einer der Gründe, wie ich meinen geliebten Ehemann, Cedric, kennen lernen durfte… doch auch hier greife ich ein wenig zu weit vor._

_Natürlich wollt ihr wissen, was mit den anderen drei Gründern in der Zwischenzeit geschah. Nun, Godric blieb in Dinas Emrys. Nachdem er 957n.Chr schließlich Melangell, ohne Einwilligung ihres Vaters, heiratete, brachte sie wenige Monate danach einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt. Gyrth ap Godric, wie auch seine 960n.Chr. geborene Tochter Osdryd, waren Godrics ganzer Stolz. Mit ihnen wurde Godric weit mehr verantwortungsvoller als er es je zuvor gewesen war. Allerdings blieb Godric weiterhin königliche Geisel in Gwynedd… und damit in der Reichweite eines König Iago und vor allem eines Prinzen Meurig ap Idwal. Doch erst 961n.Chr hatte König Iago wieder die Möglichkeit über einen Kriegszug nach Deheubarth nachzudenken, denn über die ganzen Jahre blieben die vereinzelten Raubzüge der irischen Wikinger stets ein Ärgernis des Königs der Gwynedder. Als dann auch noch 960n.Chr Powy über eine Abtrennung nachdachte… war Godric für den König mehr als unwichtig geworden. Doch Godric wusste, dass dies nicht immer so bleiben würde. Und so bereitete er seine Abreise aus Dinas Emrys vor… Rowena ging mit Dunstan von Glastonbury nach Gent in die Verbannung. Doch im Unterschied zu Dunstan, der schon im Jahr 957n Chr an den königlichen Hof Edgars zurückkehrte, um dort für jenen als Berater zu dienen, blieb Rowena mit Oswald, den man später als Oswald von York in die Geschichtsbücher eintragen sollte, in Gent. Die ihre Flucht aus England, zusammen mit Dunstans Verbannung zehrte erheblich mehr an ihren Nerven als bei jemand anderes, denn das Kloster in Gent war weit konservativer, als sie es sich gedacht hatte. Zwar konnte sie auch dort ihrer ‚Lust' frönen, Bücher zu lesen und viele Dinge zu lernen, doch ihre Zauberei musste noch mehr als in England verbergen. Den Weg Dunstans, der in der Zauberei zwar eine löbliche Fähigkeit sah, die allerdings, wenn überhaupt, dann nur zu Zwecken der Verteidigung benutzt werden durfte, konnte… ja wollte Rowena nicht gehen. Für sie waren jene nur wenigen Augenblicke, die sie mit Meister Richard verbracht hatte, das Beste, was ihr je geschehen war. Immer mehr trat sie dafür ein, dass Magie und Glaube zwei nicht voneinander zu trennende Dinge waren… auch wenn ihr viele andere Geistliche in dieser Hinsicht widersprachen. Oft genug musste sie bei Wasser und Brot ihre Buße verrichten, wenn sie wieder einmal beim Zaubern angetroffen wurde. Schließlich kehrte sie 960n.Chr Gent den Rücken und kehrte zusammen mit Oswald nach England zurück. Hier übernahm sie schließlich bis zu jenen denkwürdigen Ereignissen, die ich in den nächsten Kapiteln berichten will, den Posten einer Abtissin einer kleinen Diözese._

_Und was geschah mit Salazar… und was mit dem Bund der Wölfe? Salazars Spuren verwischten sich in jener Zeit… und das bis ins Jahr 964n.Chr. Nachdem er einige Zeit bei seinem Freund Richards gelebt und sich vor seinem Vater verborgen hatte, verließ er schließlich den Hof des Freundes und verschwand… manchmal hörte man noch von einem dunklen Zauberer, der in schwarz und grün gewandelt mit einem großen Stock hier und da Zauber wirkte… manchmal hörte man auch, dass dieser Zauberer, der mit Schlangen sprechen konnte, den einen oder anderen magischen Ort besuchte, um neue Zauber zu erlernen und magische Dinge zu sammeln… doch er blieb nie längere Zeit an einem Ort, so dass sein Vater nicht seiner habhaft werden konnte. Stets gedachte er seiner verflossenen Liebe Cuthburh und seinem Schwur, den er ihr im Moor gegeben hatte. Als ich ihn 964n.Chr schließlich wieder sah, hatte sich Salazar zu einem der berüchtigtsten Zauberer gemausert… immer bestrebt, Cuthburh zu rächen._

_Und der Bund? Nun… der Bund blieb auch nicht so, wie er im Jahre 956n.Chr nach dem Attentat an König Eadwig zusammengesetzt war. Schon bald nach Cuthburhs Tod versuchte Ethelgiva wieder eine gewichtige Rolle im Bund zu spielen. Mit der Heirat ihrer Tochter Edgivas mit König Eadwig 956n.Chr schien ihr Plan auch aufzugehen. Doch als sie schließlich noch mehr Macht im Bund und in England auf sich binden wollte, spielte Solmen, mit Billigung des schwarzen Eldorman, Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury verhängnisvolle Unterlagen zu. In ihnen wurde belegt, dass Edgivas unbekannter Vater niemand anderes als Elfgar sein konnte. Dies war natürlich ein Affront, denn Elfgar war niemand anderes als Eadwigs Großvater, so dass Edgiva Eadwigs Tante zu sein schien. Auf Grund dieser Veröffentlichung musste der Erzbischof Odo die Ehe der beiden auf Grund ihrer zu nahen familiären Bindung scheiden lassen. Eadwig, in diesem Moment auch schon körperlich angeschlagen, verbannte 959n.Chr. seine geliebte Frau und ihre Mutter vom Hof Winchesters und ließ sie in ein benachbartes Kloster bringen. Dort, 961n.Chr, verstarben beide an der aufkommenden Epidemie… einem Fieber, welches in England zu jener Zeit wütete. Ob der Zorn der Hexe Ethelgiva den Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury traf, mag ich nicht nachweisen… doch es war schon merkwürdig, dass der Erzbischof kurz nach der Veröffentlichung und der Verbannung im Jahr 959 n.Chr verstarb._

_Dies brachte schließlich das zweite Ratsmitglied, Bischof Aelfsige, auf den Plan. König Eadwig wollte das Bischof Berthelm, sein ehemalige Ausbilder und nach dem Tod Aelfnoths nun Bischof von Sherbourne, den Erzbischofthron besteigt, doch Berthelm fühlte sich mit diesem Amt überfordert. So schlug er Bischof Aelfsige vor, der dieses Amt gern annahm. Seit seinem geplanten Attentat hatte sich Aelfsige sich wieder im Bund und bei König Eadwig ‚eingeschleimt'… nun schien er vor seinem größtem Triumph zu stehen. Um die Erzbischofswürde von Canterbury zu erhalten, musste er allerdings nach Rom reisen, zum Papst, der ihm die Ernennung ausstellte… und somit verließ Bischof Aelfsige England und damit die schützende Hand des schwarzen Eldormannes. Solmen hatte auf diese Gelegenheit, sich an seinem alten Feind zu rächen, lange genug gewartet. Er nahm in Italien mit einigen Männern, darunter auch Nadal Lynx, der aus Ägypten vor den Moslems hatte fliehen müssen, Kontakt auf, die schließlich die Begleitung des Bischofs bildeten. Als Bischof Aelfsige die Alpen überschritt, ließen sie ihn in der Nacht allein und schufen um ihn ein Kraftfeld, so dass er sich nicht irgendwohin apparieren konnte. Als man wenige Wochen später Bischof Aelfsige erfroren fand, zeigte sein Gesicht eine große Überraschung. Zudem schien er ein kleines Hölzchen in seiner erfrorenen Hand zu halten… in der Verwunderung, dass kein Zauber ihn mehr retten konnte._

_Erzbischof wurde schließlich Bischof Dunstan von Glastonbury, der nach König Eadwigs Tod 959n.Chr von König Edgar dazu vorgeschlagen wurde. Edgar, der seit 956n.Chr. auch König von Mercien war und diesen Thron auch gegen die Heerscharen seines Bruders verteidigen konnte, hatte Dunstan im Jahr 957n.Chr an seinen Hof geholt, ihn zu seinem Berater gemacht und schließlich das leere Bischofsamt von London übertragen. Als König Edgar schließlich König von ganz England wurde, vergab er seinen ehemaligen Gegnern, wie Aelfhere und Solmen, und band auch sie in sein Reich ein. Aelfhere wurde schließlich doch noch Eldorman von Mercien… allerdings nun unter Edgar. Freunde und Berater, wie Aethelwold wurden unter Edgar Bischof von Winchester oder wie Ethelstan, Seneschall des englischen Heeres. Doch die Bedrohung durch den Bund blieb, vor allem weil nun der schwarze Eldorman niemanden mehr fürchten musste. So wandelte er den Bund immer mehr in seinem Sinne um._

_Als schließlich Richard und ich im Jahr 964 n.Chr…._

Hermione stockte… sie blätterte eine weitere Seite um, doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung war sie leer. Noch einmal blätterte sie zurück und stellte fest, dass aus dem Buch Seiten ausgerissen worden waren. Enttäuscht, nun nicht mehr von der Gründung Hogwarts zu erfahren, stellte sie das Buch zurück in das Regel, aus dem sie es hervor genommen hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag eine ausgedehnte Suche abzuhalten, ob sie nicht die weiteren Seiten finden würde… doch die folgenden Ereignisse, die Verhandlung von Seidenschnabel, die Auflösung, wer Sirius Black war, seine Verhaftung durch Professor Snape und schließlich Sirius Flucht sollte sie davon abhalten, dem Geheimnis der Gründung von Hogwarts nachzugehen. Erst mehr als ein Jahr später, an einem ganz andern Ort, sollte Hermione wieder auf die Spuren von Helga Hufflepuffs Tagebuch stoßen.

**Ende des ersten Buches. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Eva Luna: **Ich freue mich auch, wenn ich von dir ein Review bekomme. Und natürlich antworte ich jedem meiner Leser, wenn er mir fragen stellt oder mir antwortet. Wie du ershen kannst, ging es noch mal gut aus… doch die nächsten Abenteuer warten, denn der Bund der Wölfe schläft nicht…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen

**Bestattungen im Mittelalter**

Die christl. Gräber des 5. Jh. waren beigabenarm oder beigabenlos. Bei fränk. und alemann. B.en des 6. und 7. Jh. finden sich z.T. reichhaltige Inventare (u.a. Waffen und Schmuck). Die frühma. Gräber waren allgemein geostet (d.h. Kopf im Westen) und wurden selten von Sekundärbestattungen gestört. Im 8. Jh. lief die Beigabensitte unter dem Einfluss des Christentums aus, ohne aber je völlig zu verschwinden. Sie erlebte im ländlichen kath. Raum im 17. Jh. eine Renaissance (archäolog. Ausgrabung in Schwyz).

Frühe und wichtige schriftl. Quellen zur B. sind das Rituale des Klosters Rheinau (12. Jh.) sowie der "Liber ordinarius" (1260) und das Statutenbuch des Zürcher Grossmünsters (1346, auch Laien betreffend). Nach diesen Quellen schloss sich dem Tod eine Kette von rituellen Handlungen an: u.a. die Verkündung des Todes mit einem Glockenzeichen, die Einkleidung des Toten, die Totenwache, bei Laien die Aussegnung im Sterbehaus, der Leichenzug zur Kirche mit Psalmengesang, die Aufbahrung im Kirchenschiff, mehrere Totenmessen mit Opfergängen, die Commendatio animae (Gebet für die Aufnahme der Seele im Himmelreich) und die Absolution, der Leichenzug zum Grab, die Grablegung und B., das Gebet auf dem Friedhof oder in der Kirche sowie das Totengedenken. Letzteres beinhaltete u.a. eine Seelenmesse und eine Prozession zum Grab am dritten, siebten und dreissigsten Tag nach dem Begräbnis sowie am Jahrestag ( Jahrzeitbücher ). Die B. von Angehörigen der Mittel- und Unterschichten geschah im Verband von Familie, Nachbarschaft, Zunft oder Bruderschaft. Zünfte und Bruderschaften unterhielten u.a. Sterbekassen, sorgten für das Leichengeleit und das kollektive Totengedenken an den Stiftungstagen oder an Allerheiligen und Allerseelen. Sinn der meisten spätma. Totenbräuche war, die Seelen der Verstorbenen vor dem Teufel zu schützen und ihnen den Aufenthalt im Fegefeuer zu verkürzen. Die Leichname wurden mit zum Gebet gefalteten Händen oder verschränkten Armen beigesetzt, als ob sie bis zur Auferstehung am Jüngsten Tag nur schlafen würden (sog. Zwischenzustand). Auch das Totenkleid war eine Vorbereitung auf den Weltenrichter. Als Bescheidenheits- oder Demutsgesten zu deuten sind die Beisetzung im Leichentuch ohne Sarg, das Büsserhemd oder der Wunsch von Laien, im Mönchsgewand begraben zu werden. Auch gegenteilige Verhaltensweisen lassen sich feststellen: Kleriker und Adlige wurden im Ornat bzw. in ritterl. Tracht beigesetzt, zuweilen gar mit höfischen Gesten wie gekreuzten Beinen, damit sie im jenseitigen Leben ihre Standeszugehörigkeit wahren konnten. In Städten wurde die B. bereits im SpätMA auf unterschiedl. Weise institutionalisiert: Kirchl. oder weltl. Obrigkeiten verliehen an Einzelpersonen oder Gruppen, wie z.B. die Kohlenberger in Basel, das Recht, Tote gegen Bezahlung begraben zu dürfen. Andernorts wählte und besoldete der Rat die Totengräber. Schliesslich ist auf Totengräberpfründen hinzuweisen, die wie Priesterpfründen für das eigene Seelenheil gestiftet wurden, denn Tote zu begraben war eines der sieben Werke der Barmherzigkeit. Anders als im FrühMA wurden die Gräber im SpätMA und in der frühen Neuzeit schon nach wenigen Jahren wieder belegt; die Schädel und Langknochen der älteren Bestattungen kamen ins Beinhaus. Totengräberordnungen legten die Bestattungstiefe auf mind. eine Elle (ca. 60 cm) für den Sargdeckel bzw. sieben Schuh (ca. 2 m) für den Grabboden fest.

**Fuaths**

Bössartige Geister der keltischen Mythologie, die vor allem in der Nähe des Wassers hausen, um dort Menschen aufzulauern.

**Insisto**

Lat: festen Fuß fassen jemanden verfolgen

**Schiffe im Mittelalter**

Im Mittelalter gab es in Europa jeweils im Mittelmeer und in Nord- und Ostsee zwei getrennte Entwicklungslinien des Schiffbaus.

Die mediterrane Linie setzte die römische Tradition fort, während der Norden Europas völlig anders konstruierte. Typisch für den Norden war das symmetrische Boot bzw. Schiff, Bug und Heck waren gleich gebaut und die Klinkerbeplankung, die nur schwache Spanten benötigte, die mit den Planken durch Schnüre verbunden waren.

Das Nydam-Schiff aus dem 4. Jahrhundert ist ein Beispiel aus dieser Tradition und hatte noch kein Segel. Die Wikinger entwickelten dies zu ihren Langschiffen weiter, die für weite Reisen nach Island, Grönland und Neufundland geeignet waren. Neben den Langschiffen für militärische Zwecke bauten sie später bauchigere Handelsschiffe.

Die Wikinger verwendeten ein einziges Rahsegel. Dies galt auch noch für die Hansekogge, die ebenfalls klinkerbeplankt war, aber schon ein deutlich abweichend geformtes Heck hatte, an dem auch das Ruder gefahren wurde. Die Schiffbauer des Mittelmeeres verwendeten Kraweelbeplankung und deren Schiffe trugen dreieckige Lateinersegel an ein oder zwei Masten.

Anbei:

Die im letzten Kapitel angesprochenen geschichtlichen Daten stimmen fast so, wie ich sie beschrieben habe. Ethelgiva und Edgiva haben wirklich gelebt. Edgiva wurde Königs Eadwigs Frau, ehe er sie 959n Chr verbannte. Auch die Geschichte des Bischofs Aelfsige stimmt ( bis vielleicht , dass seine Begleiter ihn in den Alpen zurückließen). Allerdings kam Bischof Aelfsige während der Fahrt nach Rom in den Alpen um… er erfror tatsächlich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**_Aelfnoth_**

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe, starb 956 n. Chr. beim Attentat gegen Eadwig

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte.

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans.

**Berthelm **

Bischof von Sherbourne von 956, ehemaliger Ausbilder König Eadwigs.

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar, starb im Kerker Solmens 956n. Chr. durch Salazars Hand.

**Dunstan**

Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, nun von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred bis Edgar. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**Eadred**

König von England bis 955 n. Chr., wurde durch Gift umgebracht.

**Eadwig**

König von England bis 959 n. Chr., Sohn Edmunds.

**Edgar**

König von England von 959 bis 975. Bruder Eadwigs

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England, Frau von Eadwig, starb 961 n. Chr. im Kloster

**Elfgar**

mütterlicher Großvater von Eadwig und Edgar, Vater von Edgiva

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 961 im Kloster.

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt.

**_Godric Gryffindor ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

Schülerin von Richard Eriugena, englische Dänin

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd.

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Odo **

Erzbischof von Canterburybis 959 n. Chr.

**_Oilell _**

Königin der Sabberhexe,Wahrseherin

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell

**Oswald**

Neffe des Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury, Freund Dunstans, seit 972 Erzbischof von York

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Halbelf, Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und spätere Äbtissin von Wilton.

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	22. Schicksalhafte Begegnung

Zusammenfassung des Buches 1

Hermione, die eine Hausarbeit für Professor Binns zu schreiben hat, stößt bei ihren Nachforschungen auf Texte aus Hogwarts. Unter anderem fällt ihr Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff's in die Hände, in der die genauen Begleitumstände beschrieben sind, wie es zur Gründung Hogwarts kam.

Die Tagebucheinträge beginnen mit dem Tod von Helgas Familie, die 954n.Chr. von Soldaten des Eldorman von Cornwall und Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe, Solmen Slytherin, getötet werden. Solmen Slytherin versucht dabei hinter das Geheimnis des legendären Schwertes Hrunting zu kommen, doch zunächst scheitert auch sein ausgesandter Fährtensucher und Werleopard Nadal Lynx, als die zehnjährige Helga mit Hilfe des Halbelfen Richard Eriugena und seinem Schüler Godric Gryffindor sicher Wales gelangt. Erst als im Jahr 955 der Konflikt in Wales um die Könighäuser Deheubarth und Gwynedd eskaliert und Godric während eines Kampfes überwältigt und nach Gwynedd verschleppt wird, wo er schließlich als Geisel Melangell, die Tochter des gwyneddischen Hofzauberers Gwefrfawr kennen und lieben lernt, bekommt Nadal Helga in die Hand. Er rettet sie vor einem Dementorenangriff und erlebt mit ihr den Blick in die Zukunft der Sabberhexe Oilell, die Nadals Tod in einer großen Schlacht zwischen vier mächtigen Zauberern und Nadals zukünftigen Herrn, dem schwarzen Eldorman, hervorsagt. Nadal und Helga gelangen schließlich nach Bodmin, der Heimburg der Slytherins, in der Nadal Helga dem Bund überlässt, doch er schwört, dem Mädchen Hilfe zu senden. So wendet er sich an Richard Eriugena und Rowena Ravenclaw, die er zu einer Befreiungsaktion nach Bodmin begleitet.

Godric dagegen verliebt sich in Caernarfon in Melangell, muss aber mit ihr nach Dinas Emrys fliehen, als man ihn ermorden will. Doch König Iago von Gwynedd kann ihn nicht verfolgen, da Wikinger in sein Land einfallen. Somit lebt Godric mit seiner Geliebten in einer gewissen Sicherheit.

Währenddessen lässt Solmen König Eadred vergiften, was selbst Dunstan von Glastonbury, der Berater des Königs, nicht verhindern kann. Ziel des Bundes der Wölfe ist es, einen magischen König auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei allerdings gehen die Ratsmitglieder unterschiedliche Wege. Während die Konkubine Ethelgiva Eadreds Nachfolger Eadwig mit ihrer Tochter Edgiva verheiraten möchte, damit seine Nachfolger magisch werden, plant der Bischof von Winchester, Aelfsige Eadwigs Tod. Dabei möchte er zugleich Solmen aus dem Rat entfernen, indem er seinen Sohn Salazar in das Attentat auf den König verwickelt. Doch mit Hilfe des schwarzen Eldorman, kann Solmen die Intrige aufdecken und den Plan vereiteln. Cuthburh, die Freundin Salazars und Zofe Edgivas, wird bei dem Attentat sehr schwer verletzt. Nur mit größter Hilfe könnte sie überleben, doch diese Hilfe verweigert Solmen Salazar. Er lässt nach einem Disput mit seinem Sohn, diesen und dessen Geliebte in den Kerker werfen, wo Salazar schließlich Cuthburh aus Gnade tötet. Als er sich in seiner Verzweiflung selbst töten will, greift Helga ein. Mit Hilfe des Schwertes Hrunting, dem legendäre Drachenschwert des Sigurds und mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes können sich Helga und Salazar aus dem Kerker befreien. Doch im Moor werden sie von Fuaths, magischen geisterhaften Wesen angegriffen. Nur mit Mühe und der Hilfe von Richard und Rowena, entkommen sie knapp.

Dunstan von Glastonbury, der die Macht des Bundes einschränken könnte, verliert durch einen Disput mit dem neuen König seine Machtposition und Einfluss. England scheint so einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegenzustreben, immer mehr Fürsten lehnen sich gegen den neuen König auf. Nachdem Dunstan die königlichen Siegel abgeben muss und Winchester verlässt, wird er vom Bund überfallen, die ihn in das Attentat auf den König verwickeln wollen. Schwer verletzt überlebt er, doch er muss England verlassen, damit Eadwigs Bruder Edgar die Zeit bekommt, sich gegen König Eadwig zu stellen. Doch König Eadwig lässt ihm kaum Zeit… und zerstört dabei auch noch die Abtei Glastonbury. Eilig wendet Dunstan nach Southampton, um aus England zu fliehen. Ihn begleitet schließlich Rowena und Nadal, während Salazar zu einem Freund Richards geht und an seiner Rache arbeitet. Helga und Richard schließlich gehen nach Irland, um Helga als Zauberin auszubilden. Nach acht Jahren kehren die beiden schließlich zurück…

**2.Buch: Die Gründung**

**1. Schicksalhafte Begegnung**

_Grimmauldplatz, London_

Hermione erwachte… diffuses Licht drang in ihren Raum ein. Es musste eines jener merkwürdigen Lichter sein, die auf den Gängen des Hauses im Grimmauldplatz, im Hause der Blacks, angebracht waren. Müde rappelte sie sich hoch, strich mit einer Hand ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und rieb sich ihre Augen. In der letzten Woche waren sie alle, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley und selbst Sirius damit beschäftigt gewesen, das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zu säubern, für den Orden bewohnbarer zu machen und all jene magischen Dinge zusammenzutragen, die als gefährlich eingestuft werden konnten.

‚Ob Harry jetzt schon weg ist?', fragte sie sich.

Gestern Abend beim Abendbrot hatte Mrs. Weasley Harry mitgeteilt, dass ihr Mann Harry zum Ministerium begleiten würde und dass sie ihm seine besten Sachen gebügelt habe. Was musste Harry nur ertragen? Er hatte sich doch gegen diese Dementoren wehren müssen, die unerwartet im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht waren. Natürlich war es für Hermione sicher, dass Harry vom Vorwurf, als Minderjähriger in den Sommerferien gezaubert zu haben, entlastet werden würde. Man musste ihn einfach freisprechen, denn Hermione konnte sich ein Jahr auf Hogwarts ohne Harry gar nicht vorstellen. Er musste sich wehren, denn immerhin hatten es diese Dementoren nach Harrys Seele abgesehen...

Gut fand Hermione es natürlich, dass Sirius nicht mit Harry zum Ministerium gegangen war. Dumbledore hatte einfach Recht, es war viel zu gefährlich… Sirius konnte erkannt und dann wieder nach Askaban geschickt werden. Auch wenn Sirius diese Tatsache mit Missmut aufgenommen hatte… er hatte widerwillig Dumbledores Anordnung zugestimmt.

„Hermione bist du schon wach?"

Ginny hatte sich aufgerichtet und leise zu Hermione herübergeschaut.

„Mmmhh… Ob Harry schon weg ist?"

„Ich glaube schon. Vater geht immer recht früh ins Ministerium… und er wollte ja Harry mitnehmen. Ich mag gar nicht dran denken, was er jetzt auszustehen hat. Gut, dass wir sonst im Fuchsbau wohnen… wenn da Fred und George gezaubert haben, da konnte man dies wenigstens Mutter oder Vater zuordnen. Aber Harry… nicht nur, das er mit so merkwürdigen Verwandten geschlagen ist, er kann ja in seinen Schulferien ja gar nichts machen."

Hermione äußerte sich dazu nicht, denn auch sie konnte in den Ferien ja nicht zaubern, wenn sie bei ihren Eltern wohnte. Müde schloss sie noch einmal die Augen, denn sie war mehrmals in der Nacht aufgewacht, da sie um Harry besorgt war. Zudem hatte sie schlecht geträumt… es waren immer wieder Träume gewesen, die mit Hogwarts und Harry, mit seinem Ausschluss von Hogwarts, mit einem sich freuenden Snape und schließlich mit Voldemort zusammenhingen.

„Was machst du heute? Hoffentlich hat Mum nicht zu viel Arbeit für uns heute vorgenommen… vielleicht können wir eine kleine Feier für Harry vorbereiten, wenn er aus dem Ministerium kommt. Ron hatte gestern Abend zu etwas erwähnt."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Dies war ihr zu dieser frühen Stunde doch ein wenig zu viel Euphorie. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen schlug sie ihre Beine über das Bett, schlüpfte in ihre warmen Hausschuhe und trottete in die das Badezimmer. Kurz daraufhin folgte ihr Ginny…und wenig später fanden sich die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie am Frühstückstisch ein.

„Also, wenn die heute Harry verknacken… und er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts darf… dann werden wir, Fred und ich, eigenhändig im Ministerium unsere neusten Feuerkörpern zünden. Die werden ein heilloses Durcheinander verursachen, dass kein Memo mehr ordnungsgemäß ankommen wird."

George nahm sich ein weiteres Toastbrot und beschmierte es mit Orangenmarmelade.

„Fred! George! Euer Vater arbeitet im Ministerium. Das könnte auf ihn zurückfallen."

Hermione sah die beiden entsetzt an.

„Du redest schon wie unsere Mum, Hermione. Aber die müssen auch schon mal aufgeweckt werden. Sonst bekommen die doch gar nichts mehr mit. Vor allem dieser Fudge… Jedenfalls werden wir nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sie einen Jungen, wie Harry einfach so abservieren."

„Sie werden schon Harry Recht geben. Immerhin konnte er ja nichts für seine Zauberei", sagte Hermione und beendete ihr Frühstück, in dem sie ihren Tee austrank.

„Was machst du heute… Mum will noch die Speisekammer in der Küche aufräumen. Allerdings hat sie nichts davon gesagt, dass wir ihr helfen müssen."

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern…

„Vielleicht… vielleicht schaue ich mir einfach mal die Bibliothek der Blacks an… Sirius hat mir mal angedeutet, dass es dort einige sehenswerte Bücher wohl geben mag, die selbst er nicht angefasst hat."

„Oh, Hermione… wir haben Ferien. Da kann man sich doch etwas anderes vorstellen, als sich hinter Büchern zu verkrümeln. Also, Ron hat etwas gesagt, dass er mit Sirius im Keller nach irgendwelchem Partyunterlagen nachsehen möchte… vielleicht sollten wir uns ihm anschließen", meinte Ginny und schaute Hermione neugierig an.

„Tut dass… ich glaube aber, dass dies nichts für mich ist. Ich bin einfach dazu zu aufgeregt. Nein, ich werde wirklich mir die Bibliothek der Blacks ansehen… und ein wenig in den Büchern stöbern."

So trennten sie sich. Während Ginny zu Ron und Sirius in die Kellergewölbe ging, Fred und George ihre neusten Feuerkörper testeten und Mrs. Weasley die Speisekammer aufräumte, schlenderte Hermione in die Bibliothek der Blacks. Seltene Bücher über schwarze Magie, schwarze Magier und unwirkliche magische Wesen, wechselten sich mit Büchern über Zaubertränke, Zauberwirkungen und magische Gegenstände ab. Die Bibliothek der Blacks war bei weitem nicht so groß, wie die in Hogwarts… und doch gab es hier schon einzelne besondere Werke…

‚Der Biss eines Moloks… Zauberhafte Zaubertränke für jeden Attentäter… Berühmte Vampire der Weltgeschichte… Schwarze Magie für Jedermann… Magie des Mittelalters… Folterarten in der Magie… Hrunting…'

Hermione stockte.

‚Hrunting? War das nicht…?'

Sie nahm das schmale Buch heraus und blätterte es atemlos vorsichtig auf. Sie brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, dass dies nicht das Werk über Hrunting, jenes magische Schwert war, welches einst Helga Hufflepuff gehört hatte, sondern dass dies der weitere Teil jenes Tagebuches war, deren erster Hermione in Hogwarts gefunden hatte. Doch wie war jener Teil hierher in die Bibliothek der Blacks gekommen? Noch einmal blätterte sie das Buch durch, ehe sie auf der letzten Seite auf die kaum leserlichen Worte stieß:

‚_An den Black… Habe dies in der Nähe dieses merkwürdigen Dorfes der Zauberer gefunden. Liegt eine genaue Beschreibung des magischen Schwertes bei. Vielleicht können Sie etwas damit anfangen. Earpwald'_

Hermione stockte…

‚Earpwald… nein, dieser Name ist mir unbekannt. War dies wirklich Earpwald… es scheint so.'

Noch einmal blätterte sie das Buch zurück, nahm einen Stuhl, setzte sich und begann zu lesen…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Glasgow, Strathclyde, Frühsommer 964 n. Chr._

Die Straße war noch leicht feucht vom letzten Sommergewitter, so dass Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim Mühe hatte, den nahen Gasthof trockenen Fußes zu erreichen. Und obwohl er diesen Regenguss, der eben erst aufgehört hatte, verfluchte, war er doch dankbar, dass endlich nach einigen Wochen es geregnet hatte. Dennoch, jetzt war nicht die Zeit um über Regen und Ackerbau zu philosophieren, sagte sich Cedric. Jetzt war die Zeit zum Handeln. Wenn er nicht in jenem Gasthaus Hilfe finden würde… dann würde es nicht nur seinem Vetter, dem ehrenwerten Dubh Mac Mail Coluim schlecht ergehen, sondern somit auch ganz Schottland. Dann könnte die Krone Schottlands, die Krone, die einst Cedrics und Dubhs Vorfahre, Malcolm I getragen hatte, unwiderruflich verloren… und würde gleich auf diesen Finsterling Culen, der ja immerhin Induffs Sohn war, übergehen. Sicher, er war der legitime Nachfolger König Dubhs… aber deshalb mochte Cedric Culen um keinen Deut besser leiden.

Noch einmal fluchte er laut auf, als er abermals in ein Loch trat, das mit Wasser angefüllt war und so seine Schuhe noch mehr durchnässt wurden. Sein Breacan, der eigentlich über seinen Schultern gelegt war, flatterte durch den aufkommenden Wind hinter ihm her. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Die Dämmerung trat langsam ein und bis zu ihr wollte er wieder im Lager Dubhs sein, welches außerhalb von Glasgow lag. Nicht, dass der König hier in Strathclyde nicht gütig aufgenommen worden wäre oder gar entsprechend gewürdigt hätte einziehen können, nein, dass war es nicht. Doch sein Vetter Dubh hatte nicht vor in offizieller Mission sein ehemaliges Königreich zu besuchen. Er hatte sich hier mit Händlern und Kaufleuten getroffen, die nicht alle dem christlichen Glauben angehörten… und hatte sich schließlich mit Muirealls Vater Seumas Mac Rae getroffen, um über ihre Heirat zu sprechen. Dabei war dann jenes Unglück geschehen, weshalb nun Cedric über die Straßen eilte und nach einem Bader, einem Arzt oder nach einem Heiler suchte. Sicher, er könnte versuchen unter den jüdischen Mitbürgern nachzufragen, ob hier ein Arzt wohnen würde, doch da noch Seumas Mac Rae anwesend war, der von Grund auf Christ war, war es wohl besser, den Nachrichten nachzugehen, die von einem Heiler aus Irland sprachen, der vor wenigen Tagen hier in Glasgow angekommen war. Cedric eilte zu der Tür des Gasthofes und stieß sie auf. Sofort strömte ihm warme und stickige Luft entgegen, die ihn kurz verharren ließen. Dann jedoch betrat er den nicht grade gastfreundlich aussehenden Gastraum. Mehre Menschen saßen an den langen Tischen, die vom häufigen Gebrauch von Messern reichlich zerkratzt waren. Cedric schaute sich um und suchte nach dem Heiler… doch wie sollte dieser aussehen? Wie sollte er feststellen, wer von diesen Männern ein Heiler war? Cedric schaute weiter… und beschloss, den zwar nicht gerade freundlich aussehenden Besitzer des Gasthofes, der ihn schon musterte, aufzusuchen und ihn nach dem Heiler zu fragen.

„Entschuldigt bitte…"

„Ihr seid ein Highländer?"

Der Barkeeper zeigt auf Cedrics Breacan, das nun klatschnass von seinen Schultern hing und nach dem Muster der Mac Mail Coliums hergefertigt worden war.

„Wieso?", fragte Cedric nervös nach. Immerhin konnte der Barkeeper diesen Breacan, den der Mac Mail Coliums nicht von den anderen Breacons, gar eines Highländers, unterscheiden. Sonst wüsste der Mann, dass dieser Breacon gar von Kenneth Mac Alpine abstammte, welcher als erster König der Skoten galt.

Der Barkeeper verkniff seinen Mund, röhrte dabei wie ein Hirsch, zog seinen Rotz die Nase hinauf, um ihn dann mit einem widerwilligen Gesicht zur Seite auszuspucken. Cedric versuchte nicht seinen Unwillen über jene Geste in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen, um so nicht gleich ein Ärgernis herauszufordern.

„Ich mag keine Highländer", erwiderte der Barkeeper und schaute Cedric mit Abscheu an.

Cedric musterte den Mann erneut. Würde er jetzt diesem Mann seine Faust in sein Gesicht schieben, wäre zwar seinem Stolz geholfen, aber nicht seinem Vetter. Widerwillig schluckte er seine Wut hinunter.

„Ich werde nicht lange in eurem… Gasthaus verbleiben, Wirt. Ich habe eigentlich nur eine Frage, die ihr mir vielleicht so gütig sein werdet zu beantworten. Ich suche nach einem Heiler."

Der Mann schaute widerwillig Cedric an, aber antwortete ihm nicht. Cedric stöhnte auf. Dieser Mann war nicht besser als ein Ziegenbock… nicht weniger intelligent und sehr störisch.

„Wirt… je eher ihr mir eine Antwort gebt, je eher seid ihr mich wieder los."

„Einem Highländer gebe ich keine Antwort. Pack' dich, ehe dir meine Freunde den Ausgang gewaltsam zeigen", sagte der Wirt und ruckte den Kopf so, als würde er damit jemanden ein Zeichen geben. Cedric schaute sich um und sah, wie sich ihm zwei… nein drei Mann näherten. Einer machte sein Gewand auf, so dass Cedric einen kleinen Dolch sehen konnte. Verärgert atmete Cedric ein. Während die anderen Gäste aus dem Gasthof flohen, musste er den Konflikt nun austragen.

‚Warum muss das nur mir immer wieder passieren?', sagte er sich und bereitete sich darauf vor, sich mit den Männern einzulassen.

„Ihr habt nach einem Heiler gefragt?", hörte er eine Stimme von unten. Verwundert suchte Cedric nach dem Urheber und sah auf einen kleinen Mann, der neben ihm stand.

„Ja… das habe ich… und habe von diesem Grobian keine Antwort erhalten. Doch nun bitte ich euch, kleiner Mann, stört mich nicht mit eurem narrenhaften Verhalten, denn ich möchte nicht, dass euch irgendetwas zustößt."

„Mir etwas zustößt?"

Der kleine Mann lachte und hielt sich dabei seinen kleinen Bauch. Diese Reaktion verblüffte nicht nur Cedric, sondern auch seine drei Gegner, die sich ihm gefährlich genähert hatten.

„Ich bitte euch, kleiner Mann, um euretwillen, geht mir jetzt aus dem Weg… ich will euch nicht verletzen… ihr könnt mich ja nachher, wenn ihr wisst, wo sich der Heiler aufhält, zu jenem bringen."

„Ich soll euch nicht helfen?"

Cedric schaute ihn verwundert an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Nun gut, wie ihr wollt."

Der Mann, der einen merkwürdigen spitzen Hut trug… und einen weißen sehr langen Bart besaß, sprang mit einer Elleganz, die Cedric kaum vermutet hatte, auf einen nahen Tisch und schaute vergnügt auf die nun beginnenden Handgreiflichkeiten. Obwohl die Gegner zu dritt waren, obwohl sie wohl harte Seelaute waren und obwohl sie wohl öfter eine Gasthausschlägerei mitmachten… waren sie gegen den austrainierten und sehr geschulten Cedric nicht gerade im Vorteil. Zudem behinderten sie sich oft gegenseitig, was den Angriff der drei von Anfang an schwächte.

„Nun schmeißt ihn endlich raus", sagte der Wirt… doch als er sah, wie einer seiner Freunde quer durch seinen Gasthof flog und mit einem Kracher auf einem zusammengebrochenen Tisch ohnmächtig liegen blieb, überkam ihn kalte Wut. Er griff unter seinen Tresen und holte einen großen Knüppel hervor, der an der oberen Seite mit Stahl versehen war.

„Ich würde an eurer Stelle sich nicht einmischen. Vor allem nicht mit solch einem Ding da", sagte eine helle Stimme hinter ihm.

Der Wirt drehte sich um und sah eine große, aber schlanke Person, die in einer braunen, ja fast gelben Kutte gekleidet war. Sie hatte eine Kapuze auf, die sie tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen hatte. Die Stimme der Peson war zwar sehr hoch… fast wie die eines Jünglings… aber sehr bestimmt gewesen.

„Ihr wollt mir vorschreiben, was ich in meinem Haus tun kann und was nicht? Ihr gehört wohl auch zu diesem… Abschaum."

Voller Wut hob er seinen Knüppel gegen diese gerade aufgetauchte Person, schlug zu… und verfehlte sie mit großer Verwunderung. Schnell wie eine Katze hatte sich die Person ihm entwunden.

„Wirt… lasst es gut sein", sagte sie verärgert, doch der Wirt wollte nicht auf die Person hören. Abermals hob er seinen Knüppel… und blieb erstarrt stehen. Die Person vor ihm, wie er nun erkennen konnte, war eine junge Frau, die zudem, nachdem sie ihre Kapuze nach hinten gelegt hatte, noch verwunderter aussah. Nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, war sie noch sehr jung… doch besaß sie weißes langes Haar, was im absoluten Gegensatz zu ihrem Gesicht stand. Sie hatte die Kutte leicht aufgemacht, so dass ein altes gebrauchtes Schwert sichtbar wurde, welches sie wohl zu gebrauchen wusste. Der Wirt starrte abermals auf sie… dann aber kehrte seine alte Wut zurück. Ihm war es egal, wen er vor sich hatte, ihm war es egal, ob dieses Wesen ein Mann oder eine Frau war, er gab sich nun vollständig seiner Wut und seinem aufgestautem Hass hin. Abermals hob er seinen Knüppel, als dieser ihm plötzlich aus der Hand rutschte… und dann sank er vor dem weißhaarigen Geschöpf ohnmächtig zu Boden, als sein eigener Knüppel ihn auf dem Kopf traf.

„Meister Richard… ich hätte mich auch schon selbst wehren können", sagte die junge Frau, als sie ärgerlich auf den Halbelfen starrte, der seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte und so den Wirt ins Reich der Träume geschickt hatte.

„Aber doch nicht mit dem da…", sagte Richard mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und zeigte auf Helgas Schwert, "Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand dem Bund sehr schnell erzählen kann, dass ihr hier oben in Strathclyde seid. Ihr wisst, welche Macht von dem Schwert ausgeht… und zudem, warum habe ich euch das Zaubern gelehrt, wenn ihr es nicht mal anwendet, hää…"

Helga schaute erzürnt den Halbelfen an, ehe sie seufzend nachgab.

Inzwischen lag auch der zweite Mann des Wirtes ohnmächtig in der Ecke… doch der dritte bedrohte Cedric mit einem Messer.

„Meint ihr nicht, guter Mann, es ist Zeit aufzugeben… und euch auf den Heimweg zu machen, ehe ihr das Gleiche erleidet, wie eure beiden Kumpels", sagte Cedric… wobei er sich allerdings seinen Arm hielt, der leicht durch einen Messerstich blutete. Der Mann fixierte Cedric… dann schaute er zu dem Halbelfen und der jungen Frau, die sich zu Cedric gesellten. Noch einmal sah man in seinem Gesicht, wie er seine Chancen auf einen Sieg standen. Schließlich drehte er sich um… und rannte durch die Tür nach draußen.

„Gut geschlagen, Highländer. Doch nun zeigt mir eure Wunde, damit man sie verarzten kann", sagte Richard anerkennend.

„Ähm.. Danke. Meine Wunde zeigen…? Wollt ihr sagen, dass ihr wisst, wie man eine solche behandelt?", fragte Cedric verblüfft.

„Ihr wolltet doch zu einem Heiler, nicht wahr? Nun… ich bin einer… und jenes hübsche Wesen, welches ihr gerade mit einem nicht gerade schmeichelhaften Gesichtsausdruck anstarrt, ist auch eine Heilerin!", sagte Richard kichernd, als er sah, wie Cedric feststellte, dass die dritte Person eine wunderschöne junge Frau war. Cedric verschluckte sich und begann furchtbar an zu husten, was Richard noch mehr amüsierte. Auch Helga lächelte ein wenig über die Reaktion des großen Schotten.

„Ihr seid…hust… Heiler?", versuchte Cedric unter seiner Hustattacke zu fragen.

„Wir sind Heiler… was hattet ihr erwartet? Wie, bitte schön, müssen denn Heiler bei euch aussehen?"

„Keine… hust… Ahnung."

Helga schlug dem Mann leicht auf den Rücken.

„Nehmt eure Hände hoch… und atmet langsam ein… durch die Nase ein, durch den Mund aus… gut".

Cedric beruhigte sich langsam, nachdem er die Anweisungen Helgas nachkam.

„Nun, Highländer, warum habt ihr uns gesucht?", fragte Richard ihn

„Ich komme im Auftrag… einer hochgestellten Persönlichkeit, die eure Hilfe braucht. Eine sehr schnelle Hilfe."

„Nun… dann wollen wir ihn nicht warten lassen. Ich glaube, wir haben hier schon genügend Zeit vertrödelt… und eine Unterkunft werden wir hier wohl nicht finden", sagte Richard, der auf den langsam wieder zu sich kommenden Wirt schaute.

„Ihr könnt bei uns übernachten… wenn ein Heerlager euch nicht abschreckt", sagte Cedric.

„Na dann… lass uns unsere Sachen nehmen, Helga, damit wir diesen edlen Mann in sein Heerlager folgen können", sagte Richard mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er ging zu einem Tisch, nahm seinen Rucksack auf und verließ den Gasthof, den verdutzten Cedric hinter sich lassend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dinas Emrys, Gwynedd, Frühsommer 964 n. Chr._

Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Godric sah, wie seine Frau ihm völlig verzweifelt entgegenlief.

„Gyrth…", stieß Melangell hervor und ließ sich in Godrics Arme fallen. Godric fing sie noch gerade rechtzeitig auf, wobei er das Wild, dass er erjagt hatte, zu Boden warf.

„Was ist mit Gyrth?"

„Er ist… er ist fortgelaufen… ohne mir etwas zu sagen… und nun kann ich ihn nicht finden. Ich hatte ihn auf sein Zimmer geschickt, weil er Osdryd geärgert hatte…"

Godric schaute seine Frau an, die mit angstgeweiteten Augen die seinen suchte.

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen sein, Liebling, sei ungesorgt… ich werde ihn suchen und ihn auch finden. Geh nach Hause… und kümmere dich um Osdryd. Sie wird schon in Sorge sein, was geschehen sein wird."

„Du wirst ihn finden?"

„Sicher doch, Liebling… ich werde ihn finden und nach Hause bringen."

Melangell atmete noch einmal ängstlich ein, dann nickte sie.

„Wir hatten uns auch gestritten… weil er wieder seine Aufgaben sehr schlampig erledigt hatte… und da ist er in sein Zimmer gegangen. Ich habe ja nicht denken können, dass er einfach über das Vordach auf den Hof herabklettert und dann aus der Burg herausläuft."

Godric verzog sein Gesicht. Gyrth machte in der letzten Zeit einigen Ärger. Doch Godric wusste, dass es bei ihm nicht anders gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war der Junge in den Wald gelaufen, um bei der alten Hütte sich aufzuhalten… vielleicht um an seinem Bogen weiter zu bauen. Melangell machte sich um ihren Sohn einige Sorgen und so machte sich Godric sofort auf den Weg. Melangell schaute ihrem Mann unsicher nach, dann machte sie sich zurück auf den Weg zur Burg.

„Gyrth… Gyrth… hier ist dein Vater…"

Godric hörte keinen Laut seines Sohnes… aber auch die anderen Tiere des Waldes schienen sich merkwürdig ruhig zu verhalten. Es schien, als würde alles in einer Stille verharren. Godric marschierte weiter… schon bald war er an der alten Hütte angelangt. Sie lag wie auch der umliegende Wald in vollkommener Ruhe. Godric schaute weiterhin umher, doch er konnte keinerlei Spuren seines Sohnes entdecken.

‚Wohin ist er gelaufen?', fragte sich Godric.

Er wollte sich schon abwenden und noch tiefer in den Wald hineingehen, als er plötzlich nahe eines Baumes Spuren von Holzspänen sah, die erst kürzlich hier verstreut worden waren. Anscheinend hatte sein Sohn irgendetwas geschnitzt… und dass es sein Sohn gewesen war, konnte Godric an den hier auftretenden Fußspuren erkennen. Systematisch folgte er den Fußspuren, die dann wieder in Richtung Burg führten. Oder doch nicht? Nach einiger Zeit wandten sie sich zum Berg, auf dem die Burg zwar stand… aber dieser Weg war keineswegs der direkteste dorthin. Was hatte sein sechsjähriger Sohn vor? Godric war sich nicht ganz sicher. In diesem Teil des Waldes war Godric noch nie gewesen… geschweige denn sein Sohn, den er sonst nur auf den sichersten Pfaden allenfalls mitgenommen hatte. Doch Godric kannte die Neugier seines Sohnes… war sie ihm doch selbst nicht unbekannt. Leise schlich er der Spur seines Sohnes nach… immer dabei bedacht, sowenig Laut zu machen und immer bedacht mit allem zu rechnen. Wenig später kam er an den Berg an, an Dinas Emrys, auf dem die Burg stand, in der sie nun schon über sieben Jahre lebten. Godric schaute sich um… die Spur seines Sohnes führte gradewegs auf den Berg… und schien dann zu verschwinden. Verwundert suchte er nach weiteren Spuren, doch er fand keine… sie schienen plötzlich in den Berg zu verschwinden. Godric schaute sich um… er ging noch näher an den Berg heran… und nahm dort einen Spalt wahr, der in den Berg zu führen schien. Sollte sein Sohn diesen Spalt entdeckt haben und in den Berg geklettert sein. Was sollte er dort finden? Und wie war dieser Spalt entstanden? Sollte dieser gar bei dem letzten Grollen des Berges entstanden sein, jenem Grollen, das vor drei Wochen mitten in der Nacht geschehen war und Osdryd in solche Angst versetzt hatte. Godrics erster Eindruck war gewesen, dass sich wieder jene Drachen, die einst schon zu Vortigern Zeit im Berg gewohnt hatten sich erhoben hatten… doch Melangell hatte dies als Unsinn hingestellt. Godric versuchte sich an jene Situation zu erinnern…

‚Ja, Gyrth war bei dem Gespräch auch anwesend gewesen… sollte seine Neugier nach den Drachen zu suchen, seine Angst überwunden haben?'

Für Gyrth schien dies ein großes Abenteuer zu sein… er war noch nicht in der Lage den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen, wenn es wirklich hier einen Drachen gab. Angst um seinen Sohn machte sich in Godric breit, als er ebenfalls versuchte, sich durch den Spalt zu zwängen und damit eine kleine Höhle zu betreten. Für seinen Sohn mochte dieser Spalt kein Problem gewesen sein, doch Godric hatte mit ihm einige Probleme. Fast wäre er hängen geblieben… doch schließlich schaffte er es mit schierer Willenskraft sich durch den Spalt zu zwängen und in die kleine Höhle zu kommen. Gebückt, fast auf allen vieren, kroch Godric weiter… ehe sich erst langsam seine Augen an das veränderte Licht gewöhnten.

‚Es macht keinen Sinn sich so weiterzubewegen', sagte sich Godric… und wandte seinen Animaguszauber an, der ihn wieder in einen Löwen verwandelte. In dieser Gestalt konnte Godric seinem kleinen Sohn bei weitem besser folgen, als in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Nun in Löwengestalt sprang er vorwärts und lief in der kleinen Höhle in den Berg hinein. Langsam wurde sie Höhle größer und dann… Godric blieb fassungslos stehen. Keine zwanzig Meter vor ihm, in einer monströsen Höhle, die wohl bis hinauf zur Burg reichte, stand sein Sohn… regungslos… und schaute auf einen riesigen roten Drachen, der wiederum keine fünfzig Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Der Drache fixierte Gyrth finster, doch er schien Godrics Sohn nicht in einem Flammenmeer verschwinden zu lassen. Es war, als würden beide darauf warten, was der andere zu tun gedachte. Vorsichtig schlich sich Godric voran, bedacht, nicht allzu schnelle Bewegungen zu machen, damit der Drache keinen Grund hatte, seinen Sohn anzugreifen.

„Papa, bleib' lieber da. Er wird sonst noch unruhiger."

Godric blieb erstaunt stehen, als sich sein Sohn vorsichtig umgedrehte und ihn erblickte. Godric musterte erneut die Situation. Vielleicht hatte sein altkluger Sohn vielleicht doch Recht. Sollte der Drache ihn als Bedrohung erkennen, würde er seinen Sohn angreifen, ihn verletzen, vielleicht sogar töten. In einigem Abstand verwandelte sich Godric zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt.

„Gyrth… alles in Ordnung mit dir, mein Sohn?" fragte Godric, während er vorsichtig seinen mitgebrachten Bogen spannte und auf den Drachen richtete. Sicher, ein normal geschossener Pfeil würde einem Drachen, der durch riesige Panzerplatten geschützt war, kaum etwas anhaben. Doch diese Pfeile würden sich dorthin bohren, wo es dem Drachen sicherlich mehr als wehtun würde… in seine Augen.

„Gyrth… geh langsam, ganz langsam rückwärts. Komm schon."

Doch sein Sohn blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Er kann mir nichts tun, Papa… ist er nicht fantastisch!"

Godric schaute seinen Sohn verdutzt an. Einen solchen Drachen als fantastisch zu bezeichnen, hielt Godric doch ein wenig übertrieben. Und warum sollte der Drache ihm nichts tun?

„Schau, Papa, dort auf seinem Flügel liegen große Felsbrocken, die ihn hindern, aufzustehen und zu mir zu kommen. Die scheinen in der Nacht des Bebens auf ihn hinab gefallen zu sein. Er kann sich praktisch nicht bewegen zu können."

Godric musste seinem Sohn erneut Recht geben. Der Drache war bewegungsunfähig. Wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund, warum er sich noch nicht auf Gyrth gestürzt hatte… für ihn konnte der Junge ein wunderbarer Happen sein… doch nun kam er nicht an ihn heran. Die Gefahr, dass er seinen Sohn aber in einem Flammenmeer rösten würde, blieb allerdings weiterhin bestehen. Godric schaute sich weiterhin um… als er sich ein wenig zur Seite bewegte, registrierte ihn der Drache und ließ ein dunkles Knurren los. Godric blieb augenblicklich stehen… nun wusste er auch, warum der Drache wohl auch gar keine Anstallten machte, sich mit aller Macht zu befreien und seinen Sohn zu töten.

Der Drache… war eine Sie.

Nicht, dass die Drachendame eine besondere Neigung zu kleinen unerzogenen Jungs hatte, die dies als ihr allergrößtes Abenteuer ansahen und somit alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen vergaßen. Auch war diese Drachendame nicht erpicht darauf mit dem Jungen gleich Freundschaft zu schließen… nein… sie musterte in ihrer Situation nur die Eindringlinge, da sie ihr Nest verteidigte. Noch schienen ihr diese Winzlinge von Wesen weit genug entfernt zu sein, so dass sie keine Gefahr für das Nest darstellen. Würde Gyrth allerdings weiter an den Drachen herangehen, würde sie mit allen Mitteln ihr Nest verteidigen… und um seinen Sohn wäre es geschehen. Durch ihre eingeschränkte Bewegungsunfähigkeit konnte sie die Menschen auch nicht verjagen… so musterte sie sie nur, leicht unruhig, aber nicht angriffslustig.

„Gyrth…"

„Ja, Papa… kannst du ihm helfen?"

„Mag sein… aber Gyrth, ich bitte dich dennoch, jetzt langsam hier herzu kommen."

„Aber warum, denn…?"

„ Weil ICH es dir sage, Sohn… wir machen SIE nämlich so langsam nervös."

„Wen?"

„Die Drachenlady!"

„Drachenlady?"

„Ja, Gyrth… dies ist eine Drachenlady… nun komm, ganz langsam… ansonsten vermag ich ihr nicht zu helfen."

Dies war für seinen Sohn Grund genug, zu seinem Vater zu gehen. Godric musterte den Drachen weiterhin… doch dieser schien nur ihn und seinen Sohn weiter zu mustern, statt ihn anzugreifen.

„Ist das nicht toll, Papa… ein echter Drache. Meinst du, wir können ihn behalten…?"

Godric verdrehte die Augen. Einen Drachen als Haustier, wie konnte der Junge nur auf solch eine Idee kommen. Langsam schob er seinen Sohn hinter einen Stein, der sie vor dem Drachen in Sicherheit brachte… dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Felsbrocken, unter denen der Flügel verborgen war.

„**Wingardium Leviosa"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review-Antworten:

**Fluffy** **Bond ().** Danke schön für dein Review. Ich hoffe, du bist nun nicht mehr so im Stress, da ja die Zeugnisse raus sind. Hoffe, der Anfang des zweiten Buches gefällt dir ebenso wie weite Teile des ersten Buches.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen:

**Geschichte Schottlands**

Das Schottland der heutigen Tage besteht nicht nur aus dem Highland und dem Lowland… sondern ist ein Land, in welchem vor allem vier verschiedene Volksstämme ihre Heimat hatten.( Wenn wir mal von den Wikingern Abstand nehmen). Die Geschichte Schottlands beginnt bereits vor ca. 6.000 Jahren, als sich im Norden Schottlands ein Volk von Nomaden und Fischern ansiedelte. Um 3.000 vor unserer Zeitrechnung wanderten dann von Irland aus sesshafte Bauern ein, um sich in den damals noch fruchtbaren Landstrichen niederzulassen. Bevor dieses Volk im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wieder verschwand, errichtete es die frühgeschichtlichen megalithischen Monumente, die noch heute faszinieren. Wieder von Irland her wanderten um 400 v. Chr. die Kelten ein und errichteten in Mittelschottland ihr Königreich. Von den Römern wurden sie Pikten, abgeleitet vom lateinischen pictura, welches Bild (von der Herstellung von Bildtafeln) oder von Picti, was der Tätowierte bedeutet, genannt. Dieses Volk ist durch sein umfangreiches Erbe wohl das durchdringendste Element im Konglomerat der schottischen Vorfahren. ). 297 v. Chr. werden sie erstmals urkundlich erwähnt. Im frühen Mittelalter entsteht schließlich ein starkes Reich nördlich des Firth of Forth (Firth-Mündung bei Edinburgh) unter Oengus (Angus) I. (729-761 n. Chr.).

Um 600 n. Chr. wanderten ebenfalls von Irland her die Scoten ein, um sich im Westen des Landes niederzulassen und Schottland ein paar Jahrhunderte später seinen Namen zu geben. Scots, Scotia, Scotland; Skoten, Skotenland, Schottland. .Zunächst errichten sie in Argyll und auf den westlichen Inseln das Königreich Dalriada mit der Felsenfestung Dunadd (Kilmatin). Der Skotenführer Kenneth MacAlpin (Kenneth I.) vereinigt im Jahre 843 n.Chr. sein Gebiet der Herrschaft mit dem der Pikten durch eine geschickte Hochzeit und ernennt das keltische Scone ( nahe Perth) zur Hauptstadt. Das vereinte Reich heißt anfangs Alba, ab dem 10. Jh. spricht man vom Königreich Scotia oder Scotti.

Der dritte Volkstamm der sich in Schottland niederließ waren die Britonen ( aus Wales… zum Teil falsch auch als Britten dargestellt). Sie waren im Bereich der heutigen Lowlands als romanitisierte Föderation Teil der römisch- keltischen Welt. Nach Abzug der Römer bilden sich hier kleinere Königreiche wie Bernicia. Schottenkönig Konstantin II. (900-943) eilt Bernicia beim Ansturm der Wikinger zu Hilfe und bringt diese 918 am Ufer des Tyne zum Stehen. Damit setzt die Ausdehnung Schottlands nach Süden ein. Aus dem Königreich Bernicia wird schließlich das Königreich Strathclyde. Durch Heirat und Abkommen werden die späteren Könige Schottlands auch Könige von Strathclyde. Deren Hauptstadt ist Glasgow.

Im Südosten schließlich siedeln sich schließlich die Angeln an. Sie gründen das spätere Königreich Lotian. Der Legende nach ist der Angelnkönig Edwin ( 7. Jahrhundert) möglicherweise auch der Namensgeber von Edinburgh, der Hauptstadt Lothians. Im 8. Jh. führen die Eroberungen der Wikinger im Norden und Westen zu einem verstärkten Engagement der Schotten im anglischen Süden. Im selben Zeitraum besiedeln Norweger die Orkneys und die Shetlands und unterhalten eine lose Verbindung zu Norwegen. Nach dem Überfall auf das Inselkloster Lindisfarne in Northumbria im Jahre 793 nehmen die Wikinger-Raubzüge massiv zu.

**Dubh mac Mail Coluim**

Dubh oder Duff (Dub mac Maíl Coluim; † 967) war schottischer König von 962 bis zu seinem Tod. Er war der Sohn von Malcolm I. und folgte seinem Cousin Indulf auf den Thron, nachdem dieser ermordet worden war. Hauptstadt wird das keltische Scone. Dubh, der von 954 bis 962 bereits König von Strathclyde gewesen war, soll ein ausgezeichneter Herrscher gewesen sein, falls man den spärlichen Überlieferungen Glauben schenken darf. Culen, Indulfs Sohn, versuchte mit Gewalt an die Macht zu gelangen und verstieß damit gegen die Regeln des Tanistry-Systems. Seine Truppen trafen bei Crieff ( zwischen Perth und Sterling) auf die Truppen des amtierenden Königs, unterlagen aber. ( wird in diesem Buch genauer beschrieben ) Allerdings konnte Dubh seinen Sieg nicht lange auskosten, denn kurz darauf erkrankte er schwer und musste die Aufsicht über die Gerichtsverwaltung aufgeben, was beinahe einer Suspendierung von der Regierung gleichkam. Seine Untergebenen nutzten diese Situation aus und bereicherten sich ungestraft, weil sie Dubh auf dem Sterbebett wähnten. Doch Dubh erholte sich wieder und besuchte Moray und Ross, um dort Ruhe und Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Die Verräter wurden exekutiert. Am dem Weg zurück in den Süden übernachtete Dubh im Schloss von Forres. Während der Nacht wurden die Wachen vor seinem Schlafgemach ausgeschaltet und zwei Attentäter ermordeten den schlafenden König. Die Leiche wurde hastig in einem Bach vergraben, der kurzfristig umgeleitet worden war und danach das Grab überflutete. Das Grab lag vermutlich bei oder unter der Brücke von Kinloss. Der Königsmord blieb trotz des Verschwindens der Leiche nicht lange unbemerkt; die Mörder und Auftraggeber wurden aufgespürt und exekutiert. Die Leiche des Königs wurde schließlich exhumiert und auf der heiligen Insel Iona ordnungsgemäß beigesetztes gilt als gesichert, dass Dubh zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt seines Lebens geheiratet hat. Doch der Name seiner Ehefrau wie auch der Ort und das Datum der Hochzeit sind unbekannt. Er hatte zwei Söhne: Kenneth III. wurde 997 schottischer König, während Malcolm von 975 bis 997 König von Strathclyde war.

**Tanistry**

Tanistry (gälisch Tànaisteachd, deutsch etwa Häuptlingswahl) war ein Brauch bei zahlreichen keltischen Stämmen, bei dem der König oder der Häuptling des Clans durch die Anführer der Sippen gewählt wurde, alternativ auch durch alle Männer des jeweiligen Clans. Die Nachfolgeregelungen der Alpin-Dynastie der schottischen Könige respektierte die Tanistry-Tradition bis mindestens 1034. Noch um 1090 wurde dieser Brauch vereinzelt angewendet. Endgültig abgeschafft wurde Tanistry unter der Herrschaft des schottischen Königs Jakob VI. Der gewählte Tanist (Anführer) musste volljährig sein und herrschte bis zu seinem Tod. Daneben wurde ein Nachfolger gewählt, der den König oder Häuptling im Todesfall oder unter besonderen Umständen ersetzte. Meistens wurde der Sohn eines ehemaligen Königs zum Tanist gewählt. Jedoch war das Prinzip der Primogenitur keineswegs anerkannt. Das Tanistry-System führte oft zu einer Rotation zwischen den mächtigsten Linien des Clans oder der herrschenden Dynastie. Obwohl so nicht ursprünglich vorgesehen, sorgte das Tanistry-System für ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte zwischen verschiedenen Linien des Clans. Es war die Ursache ständiger Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb von Familien und zwischen einzelnen Clans.

**Breacan**

Die Highlander tragen Tartan, jenen karierten weltbekannten Schottenstoffs. Das Wort Tartan ist vom französischem "tartaine" abgeleitet, der Bezeichnung einer bestimmten Stoffart, die ursprünglich jedoch kein bestimmtes Muster oder Farbe erklärte. Erst als die Hochlandmuster sich zu Karos entwickelten, wurde im Laufe der Zeit aus "tartaine" der heutige Begriff "tartan". Tartan steht für das Karomuster, welches in keinem Land von solch traditioneller Bedeutung ist, wie in Schottland. Das gälische Wort für Tartan ist "breacan", das soviel heißt wie "teilweise farbig" oder "gesprenkelt". Es war zunächst als Überwurfgewand gedacht. Jeder Tartan zeigt die unterschiedlichste Anordnung von Farben, Streifen und Karos, und jeder Clan identifiziert sich mit einen oder mehreren Tartans, die dann auch den Namen der Clans, oder der Regimenter trägt. Die Familien halten ihren eigenen Tartan und für all jene, die weder einen Familien- noch einen Clan-Tartan tragen, gibt es einen Distrikt- oder National-Tartan. Die Herkunft des Tartan verliert sich im Dunkel der Zeit der schottischen Geschichte. Es gibt unzählige Meinungen, die sich letztlich alle auf die wenigen Beweise stützen, welche in der Geschichte ihre Erwähnung fanden. Als Virgil über die keltischen Völker schrieb, nannte er sie "Virgatis lucent sagulis", "sie leuchteten in gestreiften Gewändern". Ein paar Sätze voran hatte er ihre milchige Haut und ihr goldrotblondes Haar erwähnt, so dass sie in ihren gestreiften Gewändern wohl leuchtend anmuten mussten. Doch warum in gestreiften Gewändern? Waren Streifen die Vorläufer des Karierten? Nun, es gibt im Lateinischen kein Wort für kariert oder schachbrettartig. Wie würde man so ein Muster also beschreiben wollen? Gestreift? Im Wesentlichen ist das Wort "sagulis", das Virgil benutzte, um die Hochländer zu beschreiben, sehr interessant. "sagulis" wurde ohne Zweifel von "sagulum", der Verkleinerung von "sagum", abgeleitet", das Tuch bedeutet. Tuch wiederum bedeutet ein Stück Stoff oder ein wollenes Material. Ein nicht uninteressanter Hinweis auf die Bekleidung der Hochländer zurzeit Christi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in dem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfsige**

ehemaliger Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 959 als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim_**

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**_Cuthburh_**

(+956), Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**Eadred**

König von England bis 955n. Chr.

**Eadwig**

König von England bis 959 n. Chr., Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar**

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England, starb 961 n. Chr. im Kloster

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine,Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 961 im Kloster

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell Gwenllian Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**Induff mac Causantín**

König von Schottland bis 962

**Kenneth Mac Alpine**

erster schottischer König bis 900 n. Chr.

**Malcolm I**

ehemaliger König von Schottland, Vater Dubhs

**_Melangell,_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Muireall,_ **

Königin von Schottland, Ehefrau König Dubhs

**_Nadal Lynx,_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Oilell**_

Königin der Sabberhexen

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Godrics

**_Richard Eriugena,_**

Halbelf, Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Salazar Slytherin,**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**Seumas Mac Rae, **

Clanchef der Mac Raes, Schwiegervater König Dubhs

**Solmen,**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe


	23. Die Affäre des Königs

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz fällt Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuchs von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil des Tagebuches, welches von der Jugend der Gründer von Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle in dem Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena ihren Häschern und Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, kehrte 963 n. Chr. zurück auf die Insel. Im hohen Norden, im Königreich Strathclyde, treffen sie Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs von Schottland, Dubh Mac Maíl Coluim, der ihre Hilfe als Heiler benötigt. Bevor sie aber das Heerlager des Königs erreichen, müssen Helga und Richard feststellen, dass es Feindseligkeiten zwischen den großen Volksgruppen gibt, die sich im Norden Englands angesiedelt haben.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, einer berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des walisischen Königreiches Gwynned, wohnt weiterhin Godric ap Maredudd, der Herr von Gryffindor mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Godric, der immer noch Geisel der Gwynnedder ist, trifft auf dem Heimweg nach einer Jagd seine aufgelöste Frau, die ihren sechsjährigen Sohn Gyrth sucht. Godric macht sich sofort ebenfalls auf die Suche, verfolgt dessen Spuren und findet schließlich einen Spalt im Berg, durch den er in eine monströse Höhle gelangt. Doch er findet hier nicht nur seinen unverletzten Sohn, sondern auch einen roten Drachen, der sein Nest bewacht. Da der Drache auf Grund herabgefallender Felsbrocken bewegungsunfähig ist, beschließt Godric ihn zu befreien.

**2. Die Affäre des Königs**

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, Sommer 964 n. Chr._

Rowena nickte der entgegenkommenden Nonne wohlwollend zu, die gerade die Wäsche aus der Wäscherei brachte, um sie aufzuhängen. Sie selbst war gerade aus dem Kräutergarten des Wilton Abtei gekommen, jenem Kloster, dessen Äbtissin sie seit drei Jahren war.

„Gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit den neuen Nonnen, Schwester Rosa?", fragte Rowena die Nonne, die leicht untersetzt war und stets einen harschen Gesichtsausdruck mit sich herumtrug.

„Nein, Schwester Rowena… vielleicht die ersten Tage. Aber ihr kennt mich ja. Ich räume die Probleme gern frühzeitig aus."

Rowena lächelte. Schwester Rosa war die einzige Nonne der Abtei, die sich traute, Rowena nicht Äbtissin zu nennen, sondern ihren Namen gebrauchte. Sicher lag dies auch daran, dass Schwester Rosa bei weitem die älteste Nonne in dieser Abtei war und gut und gerne Rowenas Mutter hätte sein können. Zudem… Rowena vertraute dieser Frau fast alles an und nicht umsonst war Schwester Rosa auch die zweite Frau in dieser von Frauen geführten Abtei. Das Schwester Rosa nicht Äbtissin war, lag einzig und allein darin, dass Rowena in Belgien gewesen war… und dass sie den Erzbischof persönlich kannte. Doch Rowena wusste, was sie an ihrer Stellvertreterin hatte… und diese wusste, was sie an Rowena hatte. Nicht umsonst war das Kloster in Wilton, in Wiltshire, eines der angesehensten Abteien im ganzen Land. Nicht nur, weil Rowena ein besonderes Organisationstalent aufwies… sie war als Bibliothekarin und Sammlerin von selten Texten einzigartig. Dazu kam noch ein Lerneifer und ein außergewöhnliches Gedächtnis, vor allem in Bezug auf Personen. Das Rowenas Herz aber auch der Zauberei galt, wussten die wenigsten… selbst Schwester Rosa war in diesen Dingen nicht eingeweiht. Natürlich versuchte Rowena dies stets zu verbergen… wie auch die magischen Pflanzen, die sie im Kräutergarten angebaut hatte und deren Wirkung sie seit drei Jahren wissenschaftlich erforschte. Und gerade war sie wieder bei ihren „Lieblingen" gewesen…

„Und nun arbeiten sie so, wie sie sollen?"

Schwester Rosa lächelte, wobei ihre leicht schiefen Zähne sichtbar wurden. Ein Zustand, der sehr selten eintrat.

„Ja, Schwester Rowena… jetzt arbeiten sie so, wie sie sollten. Allein Schwester Wulfthrith hat sich noch nicht ganz so in das Klosterleben eingelebt. Sie ist oft allein… und schließt sich der Gemeinschaft nicht so an, wie ich das gerne wünschen würde. Nicht, dass ich an ihrem christlichen Glauben und an ihrer Demut zu unserem Herrn zweifle, Schwester Rowena… Und auch ihre Arbeit macht sie jetzt so, wie ich es von unseren Schwestern erwarte… doch ich merke, sie ist hier im Kloster noch ein Fremdkörper. Sie ist zwar fromm, klug und ist willig zu arbeiten, aber auch schwierig und verschlossen. Ich glaube, bis sie sich hier im Kloster wirklich zu Hause fühlen wird, wird noch einige Zeit vergehen."

„Soll ich mal mit ihr sprechen?", fragte Rowena die ältere Nonne.

„Vielleicht wäre dies eine gute Idee, Schwester Rowena. Vielleicht öffnet sie sich euch ein wenig."

Rowena nickte der Nonne zu, die nun den schweren Wäschekorb weiter trug, um in der Abendsonne die Wäsche zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Rowena schaute ihr nach… ja, sie würde mit Schwester Wulfthrith reden, denn sie ahnte den Grund, warum sie verschlossen und schwierig war… Rowena hatte es gefühlt, als sie das Kloster betreten hatte, in dass sie gehen musste, seit ihre Eltern gestorben waren… Eltern, die einen adligen Hintergrund besaßen. Vielleicht war sie selbst einmal so gewesen, obwohl sie dies im nächsten Moment wieder verneinte. Sie war gern ins Kloster gegangen… vielleicht anders als Schwester Wulfthrith. Sie hatte schon immer gern gelernt; hatte ihr Talent nutzen wollen… und nirgends woanders hatte Rowena sich dieser Lust am Lernen so widmen können, wie im Kloster. Wäre sie nicht ins Kloster gegangen, wären ihre Talente vergeudet worden. Sie hätte irgendeinen Adligen, vielleicht sogar einen Eldorman heiraten müssen, Kinder kriegen und dann als jene Ehefrau dessen Haushalt organisiert. Doch sie hätte nie jene wundervollen Bücher in die Hände bekommen, die sie hier in ihrer Abtei zusammengesammelt hatte… viele davon waren gar aus der alten und sagenumwobenen Bibliothek aus Glastonbury, die vor nicht mal sieben Jahren niedergebrannt war. Sie hätte nie jene wissenschaftlichen Studien durchführen können, die jetzt einen Großteil ihres Lebens ausmachte… und sie hätte nie ihre Zauberei verbessern können. Auch, wenn viele diese für Teufelszeug hielten… sie wusste es besser. Natürlich verbrachte sie oft Stunden der Buße… schon seit Belgien aß sie kein Fleisch mehr und trank höchst selten Wein… und doch ließ sie von der Zauberei nicht ab. Sie wusste, dass Erzbischof Dunstan auch ein Zauberer war… der aber in den letzten Jahren Magie nicht mehr praktizierte, um seine ‚Schäfchen', wie er die Gläubigen Englands bezeichnete, nicht zu erschrecken. Rowena schüttelte den Kopf… in diesem Sinne war sie nicht der gleichen Meinung wie ihr einstiger Förderer. Man konnte Zauberei auch für das Gute einsetzen… und es war auf keinen Fall Teufelszeug. Nicht nur Ham war ein Zauberer gewesen… denn Rowena glaubte schon, dass auch wahre Christen Zauberer waren.

Sie merkte, wie ihre Gedanken abschweiften und so konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Schwester Wulfthrith, jenem jungen Mädchen, welches im Frühjahr des Jahres 963n.Chr. das Kloster betreten hatte. Rowena hatte sofort gespürt, dass dieses Mädchen magische Fähigkeiten besaß. Ihre Nachforschungen hatten dies schließlich bestätigt, dass ihr Vater wie auch ihre Mutter, magische Fähigkeiten besessen, diese aber kaum eingesetzt hatten. Anders als ihre Tochter. Doch Schwester Wulfthrith war sich unsicher gewesen, in wie weit sie hier diese Fähigkeiten einsetzen durfte. Im Wissen anders als die anderen zu sein, hatte sie sich immer weiter zurückgezogen… und sich schließlich zu einem Störfaktor entwickelt. Es lag nun an Rowena, dieses Mädchen an die Hand zu nehmen und sie sanft auf den rechten Weg zu führen.

Noch immer gedankenverloren wandte sich die Äbtissin in Richtung des Hauptgebäudes, als ihr ein Pferd bei den Stallungen auffiel, dass sie nicht kannte. Es war weder der alte Ackergaul, den die Schwester nutzten um den Boden zu bearbeiteten, noch schien dieses elegante Pferd eines der anliegenden Bauern oder gar Edlen zu gehören, die in ihrer Abtei ab und zu anhielten und um Güte und Milde beteten. Dieses Pferd schien ein wahres Schlachtross zu sein… stark und kräftig; versehen mit einem wunderschönen Sattel, der sehr gepflegt aussah. Der Besitzer dieses Pferdes mochte viel Land unter sich haben… denn nur ein sehr reicher Mann vermochte sich ein so elegantes und stolzes Tier zu leisten.

„Schwester Hereswith…", rief Rowena einer Schwester zu, die den Hof gerade überquerte.

„Ja, Äbtissin?"

„Sagt, wer ist zu uns zu Besuch gekommen? Mir wurde kein edler Herr gemeldet, der unsere Abtei nutzen wollte."

„Ein edler Herr, Äbtissin?"

„Ja… oder wem gehört dann jenes Pferd, Schwester Hereswith?"

Die junge Nonne schaute in die Richtung, in die Rowena zeigte und erschrak. Rowena musterte die Nonne.

„Nun, Schwester… in eurem Gesicht habe ich soeben ein Wiedererkennen gesehen. Ihr kennt den Besitzer dieses Pferdes?"

„Ich… also… ja, Äbtissin. Aber ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass er hierher kommt."

„_Wer _hierher kommt? Und, bitte schön, wo soll sich der edle Herr nun aufhalten?"

Rowena musterte die junge Nonne, deren Gesicht zu glühen begann.

„Das… also… Schwester Wulfthrith hat mir gesagt, ich dürfte darüber niemandem etwas erzählen…"

„Schwester Wulfthrith kennt den edlen Herrn also auch?"

„Ähm… ja… ich meine…"

„Schwester Hereswith… könnte es sein, dass ihr etwas vor mir verheimlicht? Seit ihr nicht, nach unseren benediktinischen Regeln dazu gebunden, eurer Äbtissin alles zu beichten… alles zu erzählen… ? Nun gut, wo hält sich Schwester Wulfthrith auf…?"

„Sie ist am Teich… sie hatte heute die Aufgabe, die Gänse und Enten zu füttern."

Rowena nickte kurz, drehte sich um und schritt schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Teich, während Schwester Hereswith ihr rasch hinterher eilte.

„Sie dürfen ihr nicht böse sein, Äbtissin. Sie ist noch neu… und so fremd hier."

Rowena schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch sie nahm keine Rücksicht auf Schwester Hereswith und strebte zum Teich, der in einiger Entfernung zur Abtei lag. Nirgends war dort irgendetwas von Schwester Wulfthrith zu sehen.

„Schwester Wulfthrith..?", rief Rowena laut… und konnte dann erkennen, wie sich eine Hecke ganz in der Nähe bewegte. Dann… reichlich überhastet kam Schwester Wulfthrith aus der Hecke hervor und versuchte dabei ihre Kleidung neu zu ordnen. Hereswith, die mit großen Augen Wulfthrith und offenen Mund anschaute, verschlug es die Sprache.

„Was, in Gottes Namen, habt ihr dort in der Hecke… oh", sagte Rowena, als ihr klar wurde, was die Schwester von ihrer Arbeit abgehalten hatte.

„Junger Mann… ich denke mir, es ist an der Zeit ebenfalls vorzukommen."

Ein weiteres Rascheln in der Hecke… und der edle junge Mann trat hervor. Rowena wollte gerade etwas ausholen und beide, Wulfthrith, wie auch den jungen Mann maßregeln, als ihr die Stimme wegblieb.

Sie starrte den jungen Mann an und konnte, ja wollte es nicht glauben… Natürlich kannte auch sie ihn… denn vor ihr stand niemand anderes, als Edgar… oder genauer gesagt, König Edgar von England..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Halle des Bundes, Somerset, Sommer 964 n. Chr._

Leise vor sich hersingend, trugen die Brüder und Schwestern des Bundes der Wölfe die Fackeln in den dunklen Raum, der für die Festlichkeiten vorgesehen war. Im Fackellicht glänzten ihre Rüstungen, auf denen der Wolfskopf, das Zeichen des Bundes dargestellt war. Doch anders als sonst zeigten nun die Wolfsköpfe nicht ihr Gebiss zur Schau, sondern schwiegen anmutig. Vor dem thronähnlichen hohen Stuhl bildeten die Brüder eine Gasse, um die nachfolgenden Brüder, als auch die Ratsmitglieder, zum Thron zu geleiten. Der Gesang der Hundertschaft nahm zu, als schließlich zwei der Brüder hereinkamen, die das Schwert hereintrugen, mit dem die auserwählten Mitglieder zu den beiden neuen Ratsherrn geschlagen werden sollten. Doch ein weiterer Bruder brachte noch den neu gefertigten Helm mit hinein… jenen, den das neue Oberhaupt, der Großmeister des Bundes, tragen sollte. Seit Gedenken hatte der Bund, der einst zur Zeit der römischen Besatzung gegründet worden war, keinen Großmeister mehr gehabt. Der Bund war so von den vier Ratsmitgliedern geführt worden… und es hatten immer vier sein müssen. Denn die Zahl vier bedeutete Ordnung, gab dem ganzen eine Ganzheit, eine Klarheit, eine Totalität, eine Vollendung. Und waren es nicht vier Evangelien, vier große Erzengel, vier große Propheten… vier Himmelsrichtungen? Doch seit vier Jahren war der Rat, der schon lange keine Einheit mehr gewesen war, verkleinert… Bischof Aelfsige, das kirchliche Oberhaupt des Bundes war tot, erfroren in den Alpen und auch Ethelgiva, einst eine mächtige Zauberin und Führerin der magischen Wesen im Bund, war an den Folgen jener rätselhaften Epidemie gestorben, die im Jahre 961 n. Chr. gewütet hatte. Doch nun hatte der Bund zwei neue Ratsmitglieder bestellt, die den Rat wieder vervollkommnen sollten. Und noch mehr… man wollte endlich, dass einer jener vier den Bund anführt, ihn leitet, ihn beschützt und ihn zu neuem Ruhm und Ehre führt. Damit ihre Ziele endlich erreicht werden könnten… endlich wieder die Macht besitzen, den die Mitglieder so lange schon vorenthalten wurde. Sie, die sich für die Elite des Landes hielten; sie, die wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten, ihrer Zauberei, ihres Aussehens und ihrer Herkunft, sich im Dunklen vor dem Normalen, den Alltäglichen, verstecken mussten, wollten endlich sich wieder hervortun; wollten endlich dort hingelangen, wo sie, nach ihrem Verständnis hingehörten… an die Spitze des Staates. Kein Nichtmagischer sollte über sie richten dürfen; ihre Handlungsweise in Frage stellen. Sie besaßen altes ehrwürdiges Blut, aus edlem Geschlecht kommend, das in so vielen Schlachten vergossen wurde… und wofür? Das nun diese blinden, nichtmagischen Menschen über sie herrschten?

Der Gesang des Bundes wurde lauter und schließlich trat der schwarze Eldorman, jener mächtige, aber doch unbekannte Zauberer, hervor. Seine Augen schienen durch das Fackellicht zu glühen, so dass seine Maske, die er trug, noch unwirklicher wurde. Die Augen, in denen so viel Macht, aber auch so viel Wissen lag, schienen so zum Gegenpol zu jener Maske zu werden, die dem schwarzen Eldorman ein fast kindlichen Eindruck gab. Diese Maske, die vergleichbar war mit jenen aus der Römerzeit, verbarg das Gesicht des Eldormannes und nicht wenige im Bund glaubten, dass sich hinter dieser Maske etwas Fürchterliches verbarg. Umhüllt in einen schwarzen Mantel, der sein nicht zu durchdringendes Kettenhemd verbarg, schritt er in Richtung des Thrones und stellte sich rechts von ihm auf. Abermals wurde der Gesang lauter und schließlich betrat das zweite noch lebende Ratsmitglied den dunklen Raum. Anders als der schwarze Eldorman hatte dieser keine Maske auf. Sein Gesicht, fein geschnitten, dass umrahmt war von schwarzem Haar, kannte jeder hier im Bund. Niemand würde es wagen, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen; niemand würde es wagen, Solmen von Slytherin, direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Viele vermuteten zu Recht, dass er es war, der Bischof Aelfsige und Ethelgiva vernichtet hatte, weil sie sich gegen ihn gewandt und so die Grundsätze des Bundes verraten hatten. Glühten die Augen des Elodrmannes, so konnte man von den Augen dieses Ratsmitgliedes außer der Schwärze nichts erkennen. Er trug eine Rüstung, die zwar nicht glänzte, aber doch so kunstvoll gefertigt war, dass man schon wegen ihr die Luft anhalten würde. Es war kein einheitliches Kettenhemd; keine einfache Rüstung, was Solmen trug, sondern sie bestand aus mehreren Lagen, die ineinander griffen. Sie war leicht… und doch durch ihre Art schützte sie ihn ervorragend. Dadurch… und durch die kunstvolle Fertigung und Verzierung, schien das Kettenhemd wie die Haut einer Schlange zu wirken… was Solmen bewusst zur Schau trug, denn immerhin war die Schlange das Zeichen der Slytherins. Mit einem Nicken gegenüber dem schwarzen Eldorman stellte sich Solmen links vom Thron auf. Sein Blick wanderte über die Hundertschaft, ehe er sich zu dem schwarzen Eldorman hindrehte, der nun die Arme hob und damit den Gesang der Brüder des Bundes beendete.

„Brüder und Schwestern… lange ist es her, dass wir uns trafen, um den nächsten Schritt in eine bessere Zukunft zu beschließen… um endlich dorthin zu gelangen, wo wir, die Elite der magischen Welt, auch hingehören."

Die Brüder des Bundes schlugen voller Anerkennung ihren freien Arm auf ihr Kettenhemd, was einen dumpfen Ton erzeugte.

„Allerdings… allerdings, liebe Brüder und Schwestern, war der Rat in den letzten Jahren sich nicht eins in den Mitteln, wie wir diese Zukunft erreichen könnten. Einige, nun nicht mehr unter uns weilende, wollten zuviel… und meinten sich zudem über andere unseres Bundes erheben zu dürfen. Doch sie mussten einsehen, dass nur der Bund selbst… nur ihr… den Weg vorgebt, den wir für euch einschlagen werden. Man darf nichts mit aller Macht erzwingen, denn sonst wird unser Ziel weiter unerreicht bleiben… und dies darf niemals geschehen… nicht solange einer von uns noch am Leben ist. Als dann der Bund unsere beiden Ratsmitglieder verlor… da war er schwach, schwächer, als manch einer es gedacht hatte. Nur unter dem Einsatz von Solmen und mir ist der Bund nun wieder zu jener Stärke herangewachsen… und nun wieder bereit, die fehlenden Plätze im Rat aufzufüllen mit Brüdern und Schwestern, die sich innerhalb der letzten Jahre für unsere Sache hervorgetan haben… und unsere Sache zu ihrer gemacht haben. Auf Grund dieser Tatsache habt ihr sie für den Rat ausgewählt… wo sie heute von uns, Solmen und mir, im Rat bestätigt werden sollen. Brüder und Schwestern… singt im Namen Gottes die Namen der Auserwählten, so dass sie vor uns treten können!"

Wieder erhoben die Brüder und Schwestern ihre Loblieder und ließen die beiden vor dem Raum wartenden Mitglieder ein.

„Tretet nun vor mich… Aelfstan, der als neuer Bischof von London auch das kirchliche Oberhaupt unseres Bundes werden wird… und Bellona, Herrin über viele magische Wesen, aus den Weiten Schottlands… ihr seid vom Bund als würdig erachtet worden, diesen anzuführen, ihm zu dienen und seine Zukunft mitzugestalten."

Solmen musterte die beiden eintretenden Personen eindringlich. Während er Bischof Aelfstan schon mehrfach getroffen hatte und den kleinen unscheinbaren Geistlichen als einen wahren Mitstreiter erlebt hatte, hatte er von Bellona nur gehört… und das nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Diejenigen die Bellona zu kennen schienen, hatten lieber geschwiegen, als Solmen irgendwelche Informationen zu geben. Nicht, weil sie dies nicht durften, doch Solmen hatte deutlich ihre Angst in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie schien eine weitaus größere Hexe zu sein, als dass er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, denn sie überragte den Bischof mit mehr als einen Kopf. Im Unterschied zu dem einfach gekleideten Geistlichen, der stets einen unscheinbaren Eindruck machte, so dass man ihn fast nicht beachten konnte und ihn leicht aus den Augen verlor, gab Bellona einen umwerfenden Eindruck. Doch er war so ganz anders als der Eindruck, den etwa eine Ethelgiva, die auch eine mächtige Hexe gewesen war, von sich gegeben hatte. Solmen ahnte, dass man sich vor jener Frau mehr als nur in Acht nehmen musste. Sie besaß eine wirkliche Schönheit; makellos, die nicht durch irgendwelche Attribute hervorgehoben wurde. Man konnte ihr Alter kaum bestimmen… nicht, weil sie es verheimlichte oder sich gar jünger darstellte… nein, sie besaß sogar kleine Fältchen, die sich aber in ihre Schönheit einfügten… oder besser gesagt, sie erst ausmachte. Bellona, die leicht lächelte, ohne dabei viel von ihren blendend weißen Zähnen zu zeigen, trug ein weißes Kleid, als würde sie zu ihrer eigenen Hochzeit schreiten. Ihr Blick, der über die Reihen des Bundes, war verständnisvoll und doch zugleich bestimmend. Solmen nickte… sie war wirklich eine wahre Anführerin des Bundes. Und er würde sich vor ihr hüten und vorsehen müssen.

„Aelfstan, Bischof von London, nimmst du deine Berufung als Diener des Bundes an, willst du ihm vorsprechen, ihm dienen und ihn leiten, mit dem ganzen Herzen, deinem Verstand und der Macht, die uns Gott gab? Wirst du für die anderen, die wie du, die Fähigkeit besitzen zu zaubern, einstehen? Wirst du sie dorthin führen, jene dessen Blut und dessen Herkunft so edel sind, dass sie über die anderen herrschen müssen, wo sie hingehören? Wirst du jene verdammen, die sich mit allem Niederen vergleichen und sich weigern, die Herrschaft der Edlen, die des reinen Blutes anzuerkennen? So antworte mir nun mit ja, so wahr mir Gott helfe."

Aelfstan kniete nieder und bestätigte den Schwur. Der schwarze Eldorman nahm das Schwert, dass noch immer einer der Bruder ehrvoll vor sich hielt ab und hielt es über Aelfstan.

„Hiermit rufe ich den Nordwind… den Wind des Todes… und mit ihm Uriel, den Erzengel des Todes, damit er uns immer, auch nach dem Tod zu führen weiß."

Der schwarze Eldorman machte eine Bewegung mit dem Schwert, als würde er etwas schneiden… und im nächsten Moment leuchtete eine Seite der Halle orangerot auf, während von dort ein kalter Wind zu spüren war.

„Hiermit rufe ich den Westwind auf… den Wind des Wissens… den Wind des Befreiens… und mit ihm Gabriel, den Erzengel des Wortes und des Planes, damit wir stets wissen, was wir tun."

Wieder machte der schwarze Eldorman eine Bewegung mit dem Schwert, und abermals glühte eine weitere Seite des Raumes auf, diesmal im silbernen Licht.

„Hiermit rufe ich den Südwind… den Wind des Lebens… der Wind der Erde… und mit ihm Sandalphon, den Gärtner Gottes, Hüter des Wachstums auf der materiellen Ebene, Gärtner der Seele und des Geistes, damit unsere Sache gedeihe und wachse."

Wieder machte der schwarze Eldorman die Bewegung… und die nächste Seite des Raumes leuchtete hellbraun auf.

„Und zuletzt rufe ich den Ostwind… den Wind der Strenge… der Festigkeit… und mit ihm den Erzengel Chamael, das verbrennende Feuer GOTTES, Verkörperung der Festigkeit, Strenge und Unerbittlichkeit GOTTES, Hüter der Schwelle, Hüter des Weges, Hüter der Partnerschaft… damit wir unerbittlich bleiben."

Die letzte Seite des Raumes glühte auf… nun in goldenem Licht.

„Bischof Aelfstan, legt nun eure Hände auf das Schwert."

Der Bischof kam diesem Befehl zitternd nach. Der schwarze Eldorman nickte nun Solmen zu… und aus dem Nichts flog plötzlich ein dunkler Dolch heran, der leicht geschwungen war. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die kaum ein Auge erkennen konnte, schnitt der Dolch dem Mann ein Muster in seine Hand. Blut lief ihm über diese und über das darunter gehaltene Schwert.

„**Hoc signo vinces**."

Es war nicht nur eine Bestätigung des Schwures, den die gerufenen Erzengel bestätigen sollten; es war ein Zauberspruch, der das Zeichen des Wolfes mittels Blut auf der Hand des Bischofs erscheinen ließ. Dann nickte der schwarze Eldorman abermals Solmen zu und dieser ließ nicht nur den Dolch verschwinden… auch die Wunde des Bischofs schlossen sich.

„Solltet ihr uns alle je verraten, Bischof, solltet ihr den Bund verraten… werden sich eure Wunden auf unseren Befehl öffnen… und ihr werdet elendig verbluten. Nun, seht, Brüder, Bischof Aelfstan ist nun euer Diener und Führer… und somit ein neues Mitglied des Rates".

Solmen nickte dem zitternden Bischof zu, ehe er sich Bellona widmete, die sich ebenfalls niederkniete, um nun auch den Schwur abzulegen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Glasgow, Strathclyde, im Heerlager König Dubhs, Sommer 964 n. Chr._

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Cedric Richard, als dieser seinen Vetter, Dubh Mac Mail Coluim, den König von Schottland, untersucht hatte. Angstvoll schaute er dem Halbelfen an, denn der Zustand des Königs hatte sich während seiner Suche nach einem Bader oder Heiler arg verschlimmert.

Richard schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Sagt mir, Cedric, was hat der König gegessen oder getrunken?"

„Ihr meint, er sei vergiftet worden?"

„Das kann ich so nicht feststellen. Er hat erhebliche Magenschmerzen… und nun reagiert sein Körper, in dem er Fieberkrämpfe bekommen hat. Entweder hat er etwas gegessen, was ihm nicht bekommen ist… oder er hat sich vergiftet. Ist eurer König gegen irgendetwas allergisch?"

Cedric konnte mit dieser Frage nichts anfangen, worauf Richard, der sah, wie Cedric ihn ungläubig anschaute, die Frage neu stellte.

„Bekommt eurem König irgendwelche Dinge nicht…etwa Haselnüsse oder irgendwelche Früchte? Bekommt er dann irgendwelche Flecken im Gesicht oder hat er dann Atembeschwerden?"

„Nein!"

Richard schüttelte den Kopf. Während Helga bereits Wadenwickel anlegte, um das Fieber des Königs zu senken, nahm Richard Cedric zur Seite.

„Gut… dann seit so gut und bringt mir etwas von dem letzten Essen des Königs… und sagt dem Mundschenk, er soll mir auch die Getränke, die der König in den letzten Stunden zu sich genommen hat, mir bringen. Ich möchte mir ein Urteil über die Lebensmittel machen… Helga?"

„Ja, Meister Richard?"

„Ich denke mir, wir sollten etwas von unserer Aufbautinktur zu etwas Pfefferminztee hinzufügen. Nicht zu viel, aber genügend um seine Magenschmerzen zu lindern. Lasst ihn genügend trinken… sollte es ein Gift sein, muss der Körper von ihm gereinigt werden."

„Das habe ich bereits getan… allerdings habe ich nicht Tee, sondern einen Extrakt aus Pfefferminze und Fenchel zu der Aufbautinktur zugefügt. Ich glaube, dies wird ihm etwas besser helfen."

Richard nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf. Helgas Ausbildung zur Heilerin schien somit fast abgeschlossen zu sein, denn er konnte sich vollständig auf sie verlassen.

„Sehr gut… nun Cedric, es ist dringend!"

Der junge Highländer nickte und verschwand aus dem geräumigen Zelt des Königs, in dem dieser auf einem Feldbett lag und vor sich hinstöhnte. Wenig später erschien Cedric mit einigen Männern, die die Reste des letzten Gelages hineinbrachten.

„Von all diesen Sachen hat er was gegessen? Also… dann kann sich eurer König auch überfressen haben…", sinnierte Richard vor sich hin. Er nahm von jeder der hergebrachten Speisen eine Probe, die er auf Geruch, Geschmack, aber auch in einem kleinen Gefäß mit Flüssigkeiten überprüfte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Also, einiges hiervon ist sicherlich dem Körper in größerer Menge nicht gerade zugetan… aber nichts davon ist wirklich vergiftet. Was ist nun mit dem Mundschenk?"

„Ich habe nach ihn geschickt… aber er ist bisher nicht eingetroffen."

„Dann sucht ihn… was hat der König getrunken…?"

„Er hat mit Wasser versetzten Wein getrunken…", erwiderte einer der Begleiter Cedrics.

„Und die anderen, die mit ihm gegessen haben?"

„Bis auf Seumas Mac Rae haben alle Wasser und Wein getrunken… er wollte etwas Met haben."

„Mmh… zeigt einer eurer Leute ebenfalls solche Magenkrämpfe?", fragte Richard abermals nach.

Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. Richard verzog seinen Mund… irgendetwas hatte der König zu sich genommen, was ihn nun in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Wäre er und Helga nicht sogleich hier gewesen, sondern erst Stunden später, wäre der König vielleicht an den Folgen gestorben. Es war somit mehr als Glück, dass sich beide hier gerade in Glasgow aufgehalten hatten. Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke.

„Cedric… wer hat ihm den Wein gereicht? Der Mundschenk?"

„Natürlich… er hat den Wein und das Wasser in seinen Kelch gegeben. Dabei hatte dieser Trottel sogar den Trank sogar noch zur Hälfte verschüttet. Er musste abermals Wasser und Wein hinzufügen… Irgendwie war er nicht ganz bei der Sache. Merkwürdig… er war irgendwie so nervös heute, wenn ich es mir recht überlege", meinte Cedric und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ihr sagtet etwas von seinem Kelch?", fragte Richard nach.

„Ja, der König benutzt zumeist einen besonderen Kelch, wieso? Meint ihr, er wäre… präpariert gewesen?"

„Wo ist der Kelch?"

Cedric hob seine Schultern und auch die anderen Männer des Clans schauten unschlüssig umher.

„Der Mundschenk wird ihn haben…"

„Wo hält der Mundschenk sich auf… oder besser noch, wo hat der Mundschenk sein Zelt?"

„Ich werde euch hinführen… vielleicht kommen wir der Lösung ja so näher. Aber ihr verdächtigt ihn auch, König Dubh vergiftet zu haben? Nicht wahr… es ist eine Vergiftung?"

„Das ist anzunehmen, denn ich wüsste nicht, warum euer König so große Krämpfe hat. Vielleicht ist der Mundschenk darin verwickelt… und doch könnt ihr ihm wahrscheinlich danken. Hätte er nicht so viel verdünnten Wein verschüttet; eurer König wäre vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben!"

Cedric wurde leicht bleich im Gesicht.

„Nun ich nehme an, dass wirklich der Kelch präpariert war… und das der Mundschenk davon wusste. Allerdings verdünnte er das Gift durch weitere Zugabe von Wein und Wasser soweit, dass euer König dadurch überlebte, auch wenn er erhebliche Krämpfe bekam. Wahrscheinlich wäre er schließlich am Fieber erlegen… ohne Arzt oder Heiler!", fügte Richard hinzu.

„Oh, mein Gott… kommt, gehen wir schnell zum Zelt des Mundschenkes."

Wenig später gelangte Cedric, einige Begleiter, als auch Richard, zum Zelt des Mundschenkes. Doch es war leer.

„Wo könnte er den Kelch haben?"

„Herr…"

Ein Bediensteter stürmte in das Zelt des Mundschenkes und riss dabei fast einen der Begleiter Cedrics um.

„Wir haben den Mundschenk gefunden… er ist tot. Ermordet. Man hat ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Und das lag neben ihm."

Der Mann hob einen prunkvollen Kelch hoch, der allerdings schon einige Abnutzungserscheinungen aufwies. Richard griff sofort nach ihm, ehe noch einer der anderen Begleiter Cedrics oder dieser selber ihn in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Er hielt seine große Nase hinüber und fächelte sich den Duft, der aus dem Kelch zu strömen schien, zur Nase.

„Nun gut, ein geruchsloses Gift. Ich werde den Kelch sogleich untersuchen, den es ist besser, wir wissen mit was euer König vergiftet werden sollte… um vorsichtshalber ihm ein Gegengift zu verabreichen."

Cedric nickte.

„Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

„Außerhalb des Lagers, bei der Wasserstelle… und…"

Abermals wurde die Zeltplane zur Seite geschoben und ein Bote des Königs trat ein.

„Man hat mir gesagt, dass der König krank sei… und dass ihr jetzt hier den Oberbefehl habt, Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim? Ich habe einen Brief von eurem Vetter Duncan, aus Scone."

Cedric nickte dem Mann zu und nahm die Botschaft entgegen. Schlagartig erbleichte Cedric erneut.

„Was ist?", rief einer von Cedrics Begleitern aus, als sie ihn ansahen.

„Es ist… die Botschaft besagt, dass Culen mac Induff mit einem Heer auf dem Wege nach Scone ist… um sich als neuer König von Schottland feiern zu lassen. Denn, nach seinen Informationen sei der König… tot."

Manch einer der Begleiter Cedrics keuchten auf, andere schwiegen, doch ihre Blicke waren weit weniger freundlich als zuvor.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte einer Cedric.

„Wir werden nach Scone zurückkehren… mit dem legitimen König. Culen hatte dieses Attentat geplant und ist nun der Ansicht, dass der König sterben wird. Doch wir werden ihm zeigen, dass der König noch lebt. Heiler… wie schnell könnt ihr dem König ein Gegengift verabreichen… und wie schnell kann er nach Scone zurückkehren?"

Richard schaute den Highländer sekundenlang an, dann zog er seine Schultern leicht hoch.

„Wenn ich mich sofort heransetzte… und Glück habe, wird euer König in ein, zwei Tagen wieder reisefähig sein."

„Dann setzt euch sofort heran… und ihr, bereitet euch auf einen Eilmarsch nach Scone vor… wir werden, sobald der Heiler sagt, dass der König reisefähig ist, aufbrechen!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Eva Luna**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich finde es schön, dass es für dich spannend bleibt. Und du wirst noch viel von den vier Gründern hören!

**Fluffy** **Bond**: Auch an die einen Dank für dein Review. Ja, die vier haben ihre Jugendjahre hinter sich gelassen. Helga hatte im übrigen zuerst rötliche Haare. Doch seitdem sie von Solmens Knechten gefoltert wurde, wurden die Haare grau.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

**Edgar, der Friedfertige**

Edgar, Bruder von Eadwig, wurde 959 n. Chr., nach dessen Tod, neuer König von England und herrschte bis 975 über England. Edgar kam an die Macht, als die nördlichen und westlichen Königreiche und Fürsten gegen seinen älteren Bruder Eadwig revoltierten. Am 9. Mai 957 wurde Edgar als König von Mercien und Nordumbrien ausgerufen, nach dem Tod Eadwigs am 1 Oktober 959 wurde er auch in Wessex als König anerkannt. Als König rief er umgehend Dunstan aus der Verbannung zurück und war Förderer und Erneuerer des kirchlichen Lebens, besonders der Ordenszucht und des Mönchtums. Er sorgte für Frieden in seinem Königreich, so dass er den Beinamen "der Friedfertige" erhielt. Allerdings war er, obwohl er Förderer des kirchlichen Lebens war, selbst nicht wesentlich religiös. Zudem, wie schon bei seinem Vater Edmund, war sein sexueller Appetit legendär. Kaum, 959 n.Chr. als fünfzehnjähriger, auf dem englischen Thron, verführte er die Tochter eines seiner Eldormänner. Um sein umtriebiges Leben einzugrenzen wurde 960 n.Chr. Edgar mit Ethelflaed, der Tochter von Ordmaer, dem Eldorman von Herefordshire verheiratet. 961n. Chr. wurde ihm ein Junge geboren, Eduard. Doch seine Frau kränkelte und starb schließlich im Jahr 963 n.Chr. Die Ehe, die auch von Dunstan befürwortet worden war, hielt aber Edgar nicht ab, die eine oder andere Affäre zu verfolgen. Die intensivste Affäre hatte Edgar mit einer jungen Nonne, Wulfthrith. Er schien das junge Mädchen, mehr als seine ehemalige Frau, zu lieben, obwohl ihm auch vorgeworfen wurde, er hätte die Nonne nicht nur verführt, sondern auch gewaltsam genommen. Schließlich aber heiratete er, obwohl Wulfthrith ihm eine Tochter gebar, unter mysteriösen Zustandekommen die ebenso junge wie hübsche Aelfthrith, die Tochter des Ordgar, dem Eldorman von Devonshire. Auf Grund seiner Liebschaft mit Wulfthrith wurde Edgar erst 973 n.Chr. von Dunstan zum König in Bath gekrönt.

**Großmeister**

Die Ritterorden, wie die Templer oder der Johanniterorden, bildeten sich erst im 11 und 12. Jahrhundert. Der Bund der Wölfe ist aber einem solchen Ritterorden nachempfunden. An der höchsten Stelle eines solchen Ordens ( hier Bundes ) stand der Großmeister. Der Großmeister der Templer z.B. wurde vom Generalkapitel, also der Ordenskapitel, gewählt, mit dessen Zustimmung er auch die restlichen Würdenträger des Ordens wählte. Erst nach Arnaud de Toroga (siehe auch Liste der Großmeister des Templerordens) wurde die Entscheidung durch ein Gremium von dreizehn Wahlmännern getroffen. Aufgrund der Ordensregel verpflichteten sich die Mitglieder in allen Belangen zu absolutem Gehorsam gegenüber ihrem Großmeister. Trotz seiner Vorrangstellung war seine Macht durch das Kapitel eingeschränkt. Er hatte somit nicht die Möglichkeit, die Statuten eigenmächtig abzuändern, um seinen Einfluss zu stärken.

Der Großmeister stand einem Orden vor, der sich zudem in vier Teile teilte. 1.) in dem der Ritter, die sich ausschließlich aus Adligen zusammensetzte 2.) aus gewappneten Brüdern, meist Handwerker, die zumeist die leichte Reiterei bildeten 3.) die Ordensgeistlichen, meist Kaplane und 4 .) die Knappen. Beim Bund ist diese Vierteilung zwar auch schon vorhanden, allerdings noch nicht so ausgeprägt. Hinter dem Großmeister standen der Großkomtur, der die Aufsicht über den Besitz des Ordens hatte, und der Großmarshall, der die Aufsicht über die Waffen und das Kriegswesen hatte.

**Die Zahl Vier**

Aus der Vier geht die erste räumlich-körperliche Figur hervor; sie ist das Raumschema bzw. die Ordnung der Manifestation, das Statische im Gegensatz zum Kreisenden und Dynamischen. Sie bedeutet Ganzheit; Totalität; Vollendung; Zusammengehörigkeit; die Erde; Ordnung. Es gibt vier Himmelsrichtungen, Jahreszeiten, Winde, Seiten des Quadrates, Arme des Kreuzes, Flüsse des Paradieses und der Hölle, Meere, heilige Berge, Tag- und Nachtwachen, Mondviertel, Teile des Tetramorphs. Die göttliche Quaternität steht der Trinität gegenüber. Vier ist im Alten Testament eine symbolische Zahl. Die vier Flüsse des Paradieses, die das Kreuz bilden, die vier Enden der Erde usw. sind in der Symbolik fast universell. Die Vierzahl kann dargestellt sein in Gestalt des vierblättrigen Kleeblatts, des Quadrats und des Kreuzes.

Im Christlichen ist die Vier, die Zahl des Körpers. Es gibt die vier Flüsse des Paradieses, die vier Evangelien, Evangelisten, Hauptteufel, Kirchenväter, Großen Propheten, Grundtugenden (Klugheit, Starkmut, Gerechtigkeit und Mäßigkeit), Allerdings gibt es auch die vier Reiter der Apokalypse.

**Hoc signo vinces**

Lat: Unter diesem Zeichen wirst du siegen

**Bellona**

Die Schotten hatten eine Göttin des Schlachtfeldes namens Bellona; es wird vermutet, dass dieser Name eine Abwandlung von Badb, einer keltischen Kriegsgöttin, ist. Die Kelten glaubten, daß sie während der Schlachten in der Form eines Raben oder einer Rabenkrähe über sie hinweg flog. Manchmal erschien sie als Wolf verkleidet und konnte sich unverletzt durch die wilden Schlachtreihen bewegen. Wenn eine Schlacht beendet war, verließen die Soldaten das Schlachtfeld bis zum Morgengrauen, damit die Triadengöttinen, zu denen Badb gehörte, die Seelen der Toten einfordern konnte. Zu dieser Zeit war das Schlachtfeld ein heiliger Boden. Zudem glaubten die Kelten glaubten auch, dass sie ein Regiment aus den gefallenen Soldaten aufstellen und ihre leblosen Körper in einer Art makabrem Spektraltanz weiterhin in das Schlachtgeschehen einbringen könne. Die Fähigkeit der Göttin, Legionen von toten Körpern aufmarschieren zu lassen, steht in enger Verbindung zu anderen Mythen um die Göttin, deren Wesenszug es war, Leben zu nehmen und zu geben.

**Erzengel**

Es gibt 10 Erzengel (Metatron, Raziel, Zafkiel, Zadkiel, Chamael, Michael, Rafael, Uriel, Gabriel, Sandalphon, Phaniel, Jafkiel und Andon). Die Erzengel sind so etwas wie die "Fürsten GOTTES". Jeder Erzengel ist eine individuelle Persönlichkeit mit einem ganz bestimmten Aufgabenbereich, der ihm von GOTT zugeordnet wurde. Wie Fürsten befehlen sie großen Scharen von Engeln, die ihnen bei der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben helfen. Diese Aufgaben waren oft, je nach Deutung, von gewaltiger Bedeutung mit Auswirkungen auf ganze Geschlechter, Nationen, Völker, von Bedeutung für ganze Zeitalter und Epochen.

**Mundschenk**

Der Mundschenk (lat. pincerna oder buticularius) (siehe auch Kellerer oder Keller, lat.: cellarius) war im Mittelalter ein Hofbediensteter, der für die Versorgung mit Getränken - vor allem mit Wein - zuständig war, seit karolingischer Zeit auch für die Verwaltung der königlichen Weingärten. An größeren Fürstenhöfen entwickelte sich die Funktion des Mundschenks zum Hofamt, das als Ehrenamt oft in einer hochrangigen Adelsfamilie erblich wurde, faktisch meist aber von einem Stellvertreter ausgeübt wurde.

Erste Erwähnungen des Mundschenkenamtes finden sich bereits in der Bibel in der Genesis, in welcher der Mundschenk des Pharao erwähnt wird, sowie auch im Bibelbuch Nehemia (1. Buch Mose, Kapitel 40, Bibelbuch Nehemia, Kapitel 2). Nehemia selbst war Mundschenk des persischen Königs Artaxerxes Longimanus, des Sohnes von Xerxes I. in Susa.

Das Mundschenkenamt war ein Amt mit einer sehr hohen Verantwortung, aber auch Vertrauensstellung. Ähnlich dem bereits in der Antike bekannten Amt des Vorkosters vertraute der Herrscher dem Mundschenken seine Gesundheit und sein Wohlergehen an. Des Weiteren hatte der Mundschenk direkten Zugang zum König wenn dieser in guter Stimmung und für Gefälligkeiten zugänglich war. Diese Vertrauensstellung führte zu dem hohen Ansehen des Amtes bis ins Hochmittelalter.

**Pfefferminze**

Die Pfefferminze ist eine Kreuzung aus Bachminze (M. aquatica) und Krauseminze (M. spicata) und kann sortenrein nur durch Ausläufer oder Stecklinge vermehrt werden. Weiterhin unterscheidet man dunkelgrüne und hellgrüne Typen. Am bedeutendsten ist heute noch die in England entwickelte Sorte „Mitcham".

Die Pflanze wird 50 cm bis 90 cm hoch, der meist kahle Stängel ist häufig violett unterlaufen und die Blätter duften beim Zerreiben charakteristisch nach Menthol. Die in Scheinähren stehenden Blüten sind blassrot bis violett gefärbt.

Medizinisch verwendet werden die Blätter und das daraus gewonnene ätherische Öl. Sog. Minzöle wie z.B. das Japanische Pfefferminzöl, zeichnen sich durch einen hohen Mentholgehalt aus und werden aus in China, Indien und Brasilien kultivierten Subspezies der Ackerminze (Mentha arvensis var. piperascens oder var. glabrata) gewonnen.

Pfefferminze

Pflanze: Mentha x piperita L.

Familie: Lippenblütler (Lamiaceae)

Pfefferminzblätter enthalten ein ätherisches Öl, dessen Zusammensetzung stark vom Entwicklungstand der Blätter bei der Ernte abhängt. Als Hauptbestandteile sind Menthol, Menthon und Menthylacetat zu nennen. Ferner enthält die Pflanze Gerbstoffe, Phenolcarbonsäuren und Flavonoide.

Pfefferminzblätter und das ätherische Öl besitzen eine krampflösende und blähungstreibende Wirkung und führt zu einer beträchtlichen Steigerung der Gallensekretion. Ferner ist eine antiseptische Wirkung beschrieben. Pfefferminztee eignet sich daher zur Behandlung von krampfartigen Beschwerden im Magen- und Darmbereich, Verdauungsbeschwerden und Blähungen.

Das insgesamt stärker wirkende Pfefferminzöl wird auch äußerlich zur Behandlung von Spannungskopfschmerzen, bei Muskel- und Nervenschmerzen, Mundschleimhautentzündungen und Erkältungskrankheiten verwendet. Innerlich findet es meist in Kombination mit anderen Pflanzenauszügen beim Reizdarmsyndrom Anwendung. Pfefferminzöl selbst besitzt keine abschwellende Wirkung auf die Nasenschleimhaut, jedoch wird bei Schnupfen das Gefühl einer besseren Nasenatmung vermittelt, was vermutlich auf die kühlende Wirkung des Menthols zurückzuführen ist.

Zubereitungen aus der Pfefferminze werden weit verbreitet auch in kosmetischen Präparaten (Zahnpasten, Mundwässer, Körperpflegeprodukte) und als Geschmackskorrigens oder Gewürz in der Lebensmittel- und Süßwarenindustrie eingesetzt. Pfefferminztee eignet sich auch als erfrischendes Getränk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 959 als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr.

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim_**

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas Corric einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Culen mac Induff**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**Edgar**

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 961 im Kloster

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_ **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell Gwenllian Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

Heilerin, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Hereswith_**

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

**_Melangell _**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Godrics und Melangell

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rosa _**

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

_**Solmen** _

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Wulfthrith**

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	24. Die Pläne des Bundes

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fällt Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuchs von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil des Tagebuches, welches von der Jugend der Gründer von Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle in dem Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena ihren Häschern und Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, kehrte 963 n. Chr. zurück auf die Insel. Im hohen Norden, im Königreich Strathclyde, treffen sie Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs von Schottland, Dubh Mac Maíl Coluim, in einer unschönen Situation, als Seelaute ihn hindern wollen, ihre Hilfe zu bekommen. Nachdem der Konflikt gelöst und sie das Heerlager erreichten, stellt sich die Krankheit des Königs als Vergiftung heraus. Diese scheint Culen mac Induff initiiert zu haben, denn dieser marschiert auf Scone, der Hauptstadt Schottlands mit einem Heer zu und verkündet den Tod des Königs. Cedric lässt Richard die Zeit, das Gegengift zu entwickeln, rüstet aber zum Eilmarsch auf Scone.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, einer berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des walisischen Königreiches Gwynned, wohnt weiterhin Godric ap Maredudd, der Herr von Gryffindor mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Godric, der immer noch Geisel der Gwynnedder ist, trifft auf dem Heimweg nach einer Jagd seine aufgelöste Frau, die ihren sechsjährigen Sohn Gyrth sucht. Godric macht sich sofort ebenfalls auf die Suche, verfolgt dessen Spuren und findet schließlich einen Spalt im Berg, durch den er in eine monströse Höhle gelangt. Doch er findet hier nicht nur seinen unverletzten Sohn, sondern auch einen roten Drachen, der sein Nest bewacht. Da der Drache auf Grund herabgefallender Felsbrocken bewegungsunfähig ist, beschließt Godric ihn zu befreien.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Abtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, eine zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat.

Der Bund der Wölfe dagegen ordnet sich. Seit Jahren waren die beiden Ratsmitgliederposten nicht besetzt. Doch nun werden Aelfstan, der Bischof von London und Bellona, eine sehr wundersame Zauberin aus Schottland zu den neuen Ratsmitgliedern vereidigt.

**3. Die Pläne des Bundes **

_Halle des Bundes, Somerset, Sommer 964 n. Chr_

„Solmen… schön, dass ich euch nach der Zeremonie noch treffe."

Der schwarze Eldorman, nun Großmeister des Bundes, glitt hinüber zu Solmen, der gerade im Begriff war, die Hallen des Bundes zu verlassen. Solmen blieb stehen und wartete auf den Eldorman, ohne allerdings eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Großmeister…"

Solmen senkte seinen Kopf als Anerkennung dem schwarzen Eldorman gegenüber.

„Nun, Solmen, was haltet ihr von unseren neuen Ratsmitgliedern?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen, Großmeister. Bischof Aelfstan habe ich einige Male schon getroffen. Er wird ein guter Ratgeber und ein tüchtiges Mitglied des Rates werden. Er ist ein wenig ängstlich… aber sicherlich die beste Wahl für Oberhaupt der Kirche in unserem Bund. Zudem… obwohl er jetzt ein Ratsmitglied ist, schätzt ihn Dunstan… was für uns im Augenblick nicht gerade hinderlich ist."

„Ja… so denke ich auch. Dunstan von Canterbury ist zwar unser Gegner… aber er ist zu mächtig geworden, um ihn jetzt aktiv anzugreifen. Seine Stimme ist König Edgar noch wichtiger, als sie es für König Eadred war. Und Edgar, man mag es kaum glauben, scheint ein Mann zu sein, der in kirchlichen Fragen, Dunstan alles überlässt. Ja, ich denke mir, Bischof Aelfstan wird unsere Ziele und Pläne weit besser verstecken können, als einer, der offen gegen Dunstan steht. Was haltet ihr von Bellona?"

Solmen versucht den schwarzen Eldorman zu studieren, so weit dies möglich war.

„Ich kenne sie nicht. Ihr habt sie vorgeschlagen…also wird sie für den Rat wichtig sein."

„Oh, ja… sie ist für den Bund wichtig. Sie hat die besten Kontakte zu anderen magischen Wesen, vor allem in Schottland. Wisst ihr, sie selbst ist ja ein magisches Wesen… oh, ihr wusstet es nicht?"

Der schwarze Eldorman lachte ein wenig, was Solmen einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen ließ.

„Ja… sie ist keine gewöhnliche Hexe… sie ist ein Vampir… oder genauer gesagt, sie ist eine Baobhan-Sith."

„Baobhan-Sith?" Solmen hatte diesen Begriff noch nie zuvor gehört.

„Ein schottischer Begriff für eine verführerische Vampirin, die Tod und Verführung bringt. Baobhan-Sith ist eine Art von Clan von Vampiren, weiblichen Vampiren… eine Art Geheimbund. Aber sie sind nicht nur Vampire, sie vermögen auch zu zaubern. Ich denke mir, so sichern wir uns nicht nur die nördlichen Bundesgenossen, sondern auch einige Wesen der Nacht… und können unsere Ziele besser durchsetzen."

Solmen schaute den schwarzen Eldorman interessiert an.

„Was sind jetzt eure Ziele, Großmeister? Der Bund ist wieder gestärkt… Bischof Aelfsiges Männer sind aus den wichtigsten Positionen entfernt…"

„Nun… wir sprachen schon einmal vor Jahren darüber, mein Bester. Die Idee, die Ethelgiva hatte, war nicht verkehrt. Den augenblicklichen König mit einer zauberkundigen Frau zu verheiraten, so dass er einen magischen Sohn hervorbringt, der dann König über England werden kann, ist in meinen Augen der richtige Weg. Und da unser lieber König gerade wieder Witwer wurde…"

Solmen grinste den schwarzen Eldorman an.

„Habt ihr uns etwas vorenthalten? Ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas nachgeholfen?", fragte Solmen nach.

„Nein… obwohl ich bereits daran gedacht hatte. Aber zurück zu unseren Plänen… natürlich muss Edgars Sohn Eduard natürlich bevor der König stirbt einen… nun sagen wir… kleinen Unfall haben, damit der von uns Auserwählte, dann König von England werden kann. Aber ich denke, dies kann man dann planen, wenn es soweit ist. Erstmals müssen wir den König mit der geeigneten Frau verheiraten, die in der Lage sein sollte, uns einen Erben zu schenken."

„Habt ihr bereits solch eine Frau im Sinn?"

„Was haltet ihr von der Tochter eures Nachbarn, dem Eldorman von Devonshire, Ordgar? Beide, sowohl er, als auch sie, stammen aus einer magischen Familie… und das seit Generationen. Er ist gar Mitglied unseres Bundes… Seine Tochter ist zwar nicht gerade sehr intelligent… vielleicht auch ganz gut so… aber bei ihr ist es nicht zu befürchten, dass ihre Kinder Squibs sind. Und so wie ich die Familie kenne, gibt es wesentlich mehr Jungs als Mädchen… so dass auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Aelfthrith einen Jungen gebären wird, größer ist."

„Nun Ordgar ist ein integer Mann. Und er ist nicht machthungrig, wie Aelfsige oder gar Ethelgiva."

„Ja, genau. Daran dachte ich. Niemand wird Edgar beeinflussen, wie es Ethelgiva tat. Es sei denn der Bund selbst übernimmt eine gewisse ‚Ausbildung' für den noch nicht geborenen Sohn des Königs. Aber auch dies kann weit subtiler geschehen… da immerhin Dunstan Erzbischof ist. Er ist der Zauberei bei weitem aufgeschlossener als sein Vorgänger… Wenn man ihm im geeigneten Augenblick einen richtigen Ausbilder, der aus unseren Reihen kommt, vorschlägt… wer weiß, was daraus sich entwickeln kann…"

„Ein guter Plan… es st besser man nutzt die augenblickliche Situation aus, als dass man sich gegen sie stellt."

Der schwarze Eldorman nickte.

„Doch dies ist nur ein Plan, den ich verfolge, Solmen."

Solmen zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was habt ihr noch vor?"

„Nun, Solmen… ich weiß, dass ihr eure Suche nach dem Schwert noch nicht ganz aufgegeben habt. Ihr hattet es… ohne es zu wissen… und habt es wieder verloren. Und warum? Weil sich einige Zauberer nicht auf unsere Seite stellten, ja sich sogar gegen uns entschieden haben. Das lag natürlich auch daran, dass die Zauberei in England weit weniger geachtet und weit weniger praktiziert wird, wie es einmal bei den Kelten gewesen ist. Nein, sagt nichts, Solmen. Mein Plan ist es, alle jene, die zwar magische Fähigkeiten besitzen, diese aber nicht nutzen, entweder in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen… als Dienende… oder sie zu vernichten. Es gibt viele, die magische Fähigkeiten besitzen… und sie verheimlichen. Viele davon sind Bastarde großer Familien, die unser Blut verunreinigen würden… doch sie sind am besten dazu geeignet unsere Ziele umzusetzen… als unser Werkzeug. Sie sind nichts wert… oder besser gesagt, sie könnten einen gewissen Wert erringen, wenn sie uns dienen. Doch nur die, die für uns etwas tun, nur die, die uns mit ihren Werten, Fähigkeiten und ihrer Kraft uns zu etwas noch Größerem bringen, sollten am Leben bleiben. All die, die sich gegen uns stellen… all die, die niedriger Herkunft sind und die sich nicht uns unterordnen wollen, aber auch schließlich die, die höherer Herkunft sind und uns verteufeln… all die, die zwar die Fähigkeit besitzen, aber sie auf Grund ihrer Ausbildung und ihrer Herkunft nicht einmal nutzen können… all die sind eher eine Gefahr für den Bund und müssen auf lange Sicht hin vernichtet werden!"

„Wie wollt ihr das machen?"

Solmen schaute den Eldorman an, der, so fand es Solmen, zu grinsen begann, obwohl Solmen sein Gesicht nicht hatte sehen können.

„Nun.. zum einen würden sich unsere Bundesgenossen über reichlich ‚Frischfleisch' sicher freuen. Aber das wäre nur ein kleiner Teil… nein, Solmen, ich plane etwas größeres… sicher, es wird euch erschrecken und ihr werdet mich fragen, ob ich noch bei Sinnen bin… ich gedenke, diese Wesen, die uns und unseren Zielen im Wege stehen, die uns daran hindern zu der führenden Macht der Zauberer Englands zu werden, dem Pöbel vorzuwerfen."

Solmen starrte den schwarzen Eldorman ungläubig an. Was hatte dieser Mann vor?

„Nun… schaut… was machen den nichtmagischen Menschen Angst… Wunder…Zauberei! Weil sie dies nicht erklären können. Nun kann man diese Angst in gewissen Bahnen kanalisieren. Zum Beispiel mittels der Kirche. Wie ihr sicher wisst, sind einige Bußbücher bezüglich der Zauberei verfasst worden, die die Zauberei einschränken und verdammen. Natürlich sind die Verfasser alles Nichtmagier… die den Sinn der Zauberei nicht erfassen. Aber dennoch können wir uns diesen Werken bemächtigen. Denn… diese Werke treffen doch eigentlich nicht uns, diejenige die Reichtum, Länder und Ruhm besitzen. Keiner dieser Nichtmagier würde uns vor dem König und seinem Gericht oder gar vor der Kirche der Zauberei anklagen. Und wenn, würde kein Gericht des Reiches uns verurteilen… allenfalls zu einer geringen Abgabe und etwas Buße… nun ja, kein Problem. Aber wen treffen diese Anklagen? Für wen wird dies zu einer Lebensfrage? Richtig, Solmen, für das geringe Volk. Diejenigen, die mit ein wenig Magie durch die Lande ziehen, diejenigen, die mit ein wenig Magie ihre Äcker bestellen und so den Neid ihres Nachbarn hervorrufen. Warum sollte man für diese die Buße nicht noch verstärken… vielleicht sie sogar nicht nur büßen lassen, sondern sie dem Pöbel vorwerfen… so dass dieser sich an ihnen rächen kann, für jene Ungerechtheit der Natur. Vielleicht sollten sie nicht gar eine Abbitte für die Kirche leisten… das ihnen jede Lebensgrundlage entziehen wird. Natürlich, alles im Rahmen der Kirche… und unseres Willen. Denn denjenigen, der uns dienen will, werden wir schützen. Für einen gewissen Preis… So werden schließlich nur die überleben, die uns genehm sind, die hinter unserer Sache stehen, ob nun finanziell oder gar mit ihrer ganzen Kraft. Und sie werden uns mehr in jene Lage versetzen, uns über das normale nichtmagische Volk zu erheben, damit wir unsere Brüder vor diesen erretten."

Solmen erbleichte bei diesem Gedanken. Es würde die Kluft zwischen den Nichtmagischen und den Menschen, die magische Fähigkeiten besaßen, vertiefen. Aber es würde auch sie stärker in die Lage versetzen, sich stärker durchzusetzen, denn sie würden so die führende Rolle der Zauberer, Hexen und magischen Wesen bekommen. Letztendlich, zusammen mit einem magischen König würden sie sich noch mehr über den nichtmagischen erheben… und so ihre Macht noch weiter steigern. Solmen erkannte den gesamten Plan des Eldormannes und nickte anerkennend.

„Nun, Solmen, werdet ihr mir euer Wort geben, über meine Pläne erstmal mit keinem anderem zu sprechen? Es darf nichts überstürzt werden, damit unsere Pläne optimal funktionieren. Es bedarf noch einige Vorbereitungen… einige Menschen, auch nichtmagische, müssen wir noch kontaktieren… sie beeinflussen, damit unsere Pläne auch wirklich funktionieren. Einige mächtige Männer müssen noch in die Lage versetzt werden, dass sie an die richtigen Stellen kommen, um dort für uns die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Noch können uns andere Zauberer, mächtige andere Zauberer unser Ziel blockieren. Diese Zauberer müssen zunächst ausgeschaltet werden… oder korrumpiert."

„Ja, Großmeister, ich gebe euch mein Wort. So wie ich für eure Pläne einstehen!"

„Gut, Solmen… ich habe mich nicht in euch geirrt… ihr seid ein wirklicher Verfechter unserer Sache… nun kommt, lasst uns noch ein wenig zu den anderen gehen und etwas feiern… auf unseren ersten Erfolg!"

Der Eldorman schob Solmen aus dem Raum. Schon bald konnte man ihr Gespräch nicht mehr verfolgen… die Stimmen der beiden Ratsmitglieder wurden leiser und verstummten schließlich. Niemand schien nun noch in dem Raum zu sein, in dem noch soeben der Großmeister Solmen getroffen hatte, alles schien nun in der Dunkelheit verschlungen zu werden. Langsam brannten die Fackeln runter… als sich ein Schatten aus einer der Ecken trennte. Man konnte kaum erkennen, ob das Wesen überhaupt ein Mensch war, doch schließlich ging das Etwas in den nächsten Fackelschein. Es schien ein Mann zu sein… und wäre ein Bruder oder eine Schwester des Bundes hier gewesen, er hätte sicher diesen als einen der Ihrigen erkannt. Allerdings hätte er den anderen Bruder gefragt, was er hier mache… doch da niemand diesen Bruder ansprach, da ja auch niemand anderes hier war, brauchte sich dieser auch nicht zu rechtfertigen.

Noch einmal schaute er den beiden Ratsmitgliedern nach, wobei seine Augen sich verengten.

„Also, dass habt ihr vor, Eldorman. Und natürlich, mein werter Vater wird euch dabei noch behilflich sein."

Dann griff er nach einer Phiole und goss das anscheinend eklig schmeckende Getränk in seinen Mund. Angeekelt schüttelte sich Salazar, ehe auch er sich aufmachte, den Raum in seiner Verkleidung zu verlassen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dinas Emrys, Gwynedd, Sommer 964 n. Chr._

„Glaubst du, wir werden noch einmal so einen… so ein Tier finden und erlegen, wie vor einer Woche, Papa?"

Gyrth ging stolz neben seinem Vater daher, obwohl er den großen und schweren Jagdspieß hinter sich herzog, was dem sechsjährigen Jungen recht schwer fiel. Der Spies würde zwar darunter leiden, aber Godric war dies egal. Es war wichtig, dass sein Sohn ihn bei der Jagd begleitete und so einiges über die Wildnis außerhalb der schützenden Mauern lernte. Zudem konnte so sein Sohn nicht weiteren Ärger machen, wie etwa seine kleine Schwester zu ärgern oder unerlaubt weglaufen.

„Letzte Woche hatten wir mit dem großen Hirschen schon einiges Glück, mein Sohn. Vielleicht treffen wir auf einiges Wild, man weiß es nicht. Aber sonst wird deine Mutter eben mit einigen Kaninchen vorlieb nehmen müssen"

Gyrth schaute seinen Vater etwas traurig an… ehe er weiter sprach.

„Glaubst du, Papa… glaubst du sie mag auch Kaninchen?"

„Wer? Deine Mutter?", fragte Godric nach, obwohl er eigentlich schon wusste, wen Gyrth ansprach.

„Ach, Papa… nein, das weiß ich doch, dass Mama gern Kaninchen isst. Nein, Papa, ich meine unsere Drachenlady"

„Sicher mag sie auch Kaninchen… allerdings wird sie ein paar mehr davon zu sich nehmen müssen, wenn sie satt werden will."

Gyrth schaute seinen Vater an und nickte. Für seinen Sohn gab es seit Wochen kein anderes Thema mehr als die Drachenlady. Und obwohl er, wie auch Melangell, es ihm verboten hatten, alleine in die Höhle zu gehen, war sich Godric fast sicher, dass sein Sohn dieses Verbot das eine oder andere Mal missachtet hatte. Auf jeden Fall ließ er sich kaum zurückhalten, wenn Godric in die Höhle ging, um dem Drachen die Reste einer Jagd vorzusetzen. Natürlich war das Aas für den Drachen keine vergleichbare Nahrung, wie etwa etwas frisch Gefangenes… doch der Drache konnte auf Grund seines verletzten Flügels die Höhle nicht verlassen und wäre ohne Godrics Hilfe dort elendig zu Grunde gegangen. Wie auch seine Brut… drei kleine fast niedlich aussehende Drachenbabys. Nur mit Not hatte Godric Gyrth davon abbringen können, sich den Kleinen zu nähern. Allerdings hatte er es nicht verhindern können, dass diese sich seinem Sohn voller Neugier genähert hatten. Das Gyrth nun etwas vorsichtiger mit den Drachenbabys war und nun auf Godric hörte, lag auch darin, dass diese Drachenbabys voller Tatendrang seinem Sohn die Haare versenkt hatten.

Natürlich wusste Godric nicht, wie viel so ein Drache zu sich nahm… aber da kein Stück der Jagdreste übrig blieben, schien dies ein Zeichen zu sein, dass die Drachenlady und ihre Brut schon einigen Hunger besaß. Der Hirsch, von dem Godric allenfalls die besten Stücke verarbeitet hatte, war innerhalb eines Tages im Bauch des Drachen verschwunden… zum freudigen Entsetzen seines Sohnes. Das die Babys allerdings nicht mehr so quäkten, war ein Zeichen, dass sie selbst kaum mehr an Hunger litten.

„Meinst du sie kann bald wieder selbst jagen?"

Gyrth unterbrach die Gedanken seines Vaters, so dass dieser sich wieder auf ihn konzentrieren musste.

„Möglich… Ihr Flügel scheint gut verheilt zu sein. Vielleicht wird sie bald die Höhle verlassen. Auf jeden Fall habe ich die Bauern der Umgebung gewarnt. Sie haben schon mal einige Abwehrmaßnahmen gegen die Drachen gelegt, damit diese nicht ihr Vieh stehlen. Doch im Wald gibt es genug Wild, der uns und auch die Drachen satt machen werden."

„Meinst du sie wird bald woanders hinziehen?"

„Solange die Kleinen noch zu klein sind, wird sie kaum für längere Zeit das Nest verlassen. Sie mag dich zwar nun nicht mehr als Gefahr ansehen… aber dennoch ist ihr unsere Gegenwart sicher nicht geheuer… Aber ich denke mir, du solltest jetzt die Fragerei ein wenig einstellen, Sohn, denn sonst wird es heute nichts mit dem Wild. Und dann muss unsere Drachenlady auch hungern"

Gyrth schaute seinen Vater mit großen Augen an, aber schwieg dann, so dass Godric endlich ein wenig Ruhe hatte. Sein Sohn war gerade in jenem Alter, in dem er am liebsten alles gefragt hätte, was ihm durch seinen kleinen Kopf gegangen war. Godric lauschte in den Wald hinein und achtete beim Gehen auf verdächtige Spuren. Bisher hatte er keine entdeckt, obwohl der Boden weich war und somit Spuren von Wildwechsel gut wiedergeben würde.

„Hast du was gefunden, Papa?"

Godric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm, lass uns weiter gehen. Wir werden sicher am Weiher einiges an Tierspuren finden, denn die Tiere werden, trotz des gestrigen Regens, zum Trinken dorthin gelangen. Vielleicht können wir dort frische Spuren entdecken.", sagte Godric zu seinem Sohn und wandte sich in Richtung Weiher.

„Papa?"

Godric seufzte. Die ständige Fragerei seines Sohnes konnte seine Geduld erheblich strapazieren.

„PAPA?"

„Was gibt es, Gyrth?"

„Was sind das für Spuren?"

Godric stutzte und ging zu seinem Sohn und schaute auf die Spuren, auf die sein Sohn zeigte und die er nicht entdeckt hatte.

„Oh, gut… das sind Spuren von Wildschweinen. Schau hier… dort siehst du die charakteristischen Abdruck eines Wildschweinlaufes. Sie haben eine „Afterklaue"… und hier erscheint sie zweimal, weil sie ihre Hinterläufe etwa an die Stelle der Vorderläufe setzen. Wenn wir der Spur folgen, werden wir noch mehr verdächtige Spuren von ihnen finden."

„Werden wir ein Wildschein jagen?"

„Warum nicht?", sagte Godric, fügte aber zu, „ Wir sollten aber dabei vorsichtig sein. Wildschweine können uns Menschen auch angreifen, wenn sie ihren Nachwuchs gefährdet sehen. Du solltest also in meiner Nähe bleiben… und nicht zu sehr herumstromern"

Gyrth nickte andächtig seinen kleinen Kopf.

„Ja, Papa"

Godric schaute unschlüssig seinen Sohn an. So wie er ihn kannte, hatte dieser nicht einmal fünf Minuten danach sein Versprechen schon wieder vergessen. Godric winkte seinem Sohn zu, dass er ihm folgen sollte und nahm ihm den Spieß ab. Dann besah er sich die Wildschweinspur und folgte dieser. Langsam kamen sie weiter voran, wobei Godric seinen Sohn ermahnt leise zu sein.

„Diese Spuren sind noch ganz frisch. Anscheinend haben wir einen großen Keiler vor uns, denn die Spur deutet auf einen einzelnes Wildschwein… und keine Rotte", flüsterte Godric und ging weiter. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung fand er abermals die Spuren des Keilers. Sie waren recht frisch… der Keiler schien erst vor kurzem hier lang gekommen zu sein. Godric ging schweigend weiter und folgte der Spur. Schon hatte er die Lichtung fast vollständig überquert, als er seinen Sohn fragen hörte.

„Papa?"

Godric drehte sich um und sah seinen Sohn noch auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung stand und auf etwas im Unterholz zeigte.

„Gyrth, komm her! Du solltest doch hier bei mir bleiben!"

Godric machte ein paar Schritte auf die Lichtung, als er in eine Vertiefung trat und hinfiel.

„Ahhhhh…. Verdammt."

Godric versuchte nach seinem Fuß zu fühlen, doch er konnte ihn nicht bewegen. Er schien gebrochen zu sein. Unachtsam wie er in diesem Moment gewesen war, hatte er diese Vertiefung nicht gesehen.

„Papa, ist irgendetwas passiert? Ich… oh!"

Godric blickte auf und sah, wie sein Sohn inmitten der Lichtung erstaunt stehen blieb und auf das Dickicht starrte, worauf er zuvor gezeigt hatte. Godric Blick folgte dem seines Sohnes… und dann sah er auch jenen riesigen Keiler, der soeben auf die Lichtung gekommen war und nun auch Godrics Sohn anstarrte.

„Gyrth, komm schon, hierher!"

Doch sein Sohn blieb angstvoll stehen, sein Blick auf den Keiler gerichtet. Er war nicht in der Lage einen Schritt nach vorn zu tun. Allerdings schien er für den Keiler eine Gefahr zu bedeuten, denn dieser nahm eine aggressive Haltung ein. Jeden Moment würde der Keiler losstürmen und seinen Sohn angreifen. Godric suchte angestrengt nach dem Spieß. Verzweifelt robbte er unter schmerzen zu diesem und richtete sich mit Hilfe diesem auf.

„Gyrth , um Gottes willen…"

Zu mehr kam Godric nicht, der Keiler griff an… und Gyrth wich nur ungläubig ein paar Schritte nach hinten aus.

Godric schaute sich um… der Bogen mit den Pfeilen lang unweit von ihm entfernt, doch er konnte ihn mit diesem Fuß nicht erreichen. Zum Unglück hatte er seinen Zauberstab im Schloss gelassen… Allein mit dem Spieß würde er den Keiler vielleicht treffen… doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war klein, denn zu weit war jener und sein Sohn entfernt. Godric versuchte unter Schmerzen auf den anderen Fuß zu treten, um sich abzustützen und hob den Spieß an. Es blieb ein einziger Versuch. Noch ein paar Meter… einen Augenblick… gleich…

In jenem Moment als er den Spieß fast geworfen hatte, hörte er einen merkwürdigen Klang, ein Krächzen, was sich sehr rau anhörte, wie das Krächzen eines Raubvogels… und doch so ganz anders… und dann sah er etwas Riesiges sich von oben herabstürzen… und im nächsten Augenblick war der Keiler verschwunden. Godric starrte auf die Stelle, wo noch eben der Keiler sich vorwärts bewegt hatte. Er nahm den Spieß herunter, nahm ihn unter seinen Arm und humpelte zu seinem Sohn, der immer noch ungläubig in die Richtung schaute, aus dem der Keiler gekommen war.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Gyrth, fehlt dir etwas?"

„Nein, Papa… mir geht's gut. Aber schau mal"

Godric, der nun neben Gyrth stand, schaute in die Richtung, in die er zeigte… und sah, wie sich die Drachenlady auf einem besonders großen und hohen Baum nahe der Lichtung sich niedergelassen hatte, wobei sie den Keiler, dessen Kopf merkwürdig von dessen Körper herunterhing, in ihren Klauen hatte. Beinahe stolz schlug die Drachenlady mit ihren Flügeln und ließ abermals ein Krächzen, ein Krähen verlauten. Dabei schaute sie genau Godric und ihren Sohn an. Dann… nachdem sie einen Moment die beiden Menschen musterte, rieß sie ein Stück aus dem Keiler heraus und warf es, indem sie ihren mächtigen Kopf in einer Schlenkerbewegung machte, in die Lichtung, in Richtung Godrics. Es schien so, als würde sie Godric etwas von dem erlegten Keiler abgeben zu wollen. Godric starrte verwundert den Drachen an. Nie im Leben hätte er sich so etwas vorgestellt. Nicht nur, dass der Drache seinen Sohn gerettet hatte, er hatte dies nicht nur aus Jagdinstinkt getan. Denn sonst hätte sie auch seinen Sohn ergreifen und ihn töten können. Aber sie ergriff stattdessen den Keiler. Und nun bedankte er sich auch noch bei ihm, Godric, dafür, dass er ihr geholfen hatte, nicht zu verhungern, in dem sie ihm etwas von dem Keiler zuwarf. Abermals krächzte der Drache, wobei er kleine Rauchwölkchen abgab. Dann schlug sie mit den langen Flügeln, pumpte Luft unter sie und stieß schließlich vom Baum ab. In einer weiteren Kurve umrundete sie die Lichtung, ehe sie an Höhe gewann und schließlich in Richtung ihrer Höhle davonflog. Atemlos beobachteten Godric und Gyrth den anmutigen Flug des Drachen.

„Sie hat mich gerettet", sagte Gyrth leise und starrte seinen Vater an.

„Ja… das hat sie. Sie muss ebenfalls auf der Jagd gewesen sein… Ohne sie…"

Godric schluckte, dann nahm er seinen Sohn in den Arm und Glückstränen flossen ihm über das Gesicht und tropften auf den Lederwams seines Sohnes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Crieff, Schottland, im Heerlager Cullen mac Induff, Sommer 964 n. Chr._

„Wir sollten die Truppen des Inness-Clans nach rechts auf die Flanke führen, um diese mit ihnen zu stärken? Was meinst du Cullen?"

Der ältere Mann mit dem Pockennarbengesicht verschob ein Holzstück, auf denen Runenzeichen eingetragen waren, nach rechts und schaute dann den jungen Mann vor sich an, der mit dem Rücken zum Brett stand, auf dem die unterschiedlichsten Holzstücke verteilt waren und die einzelnen Truppen des Heeres von Cullen mac Induff ausmachten.

„Cullen?", fragte der ältere Mann nach, worauf der angesprochene aufseufzte.

„Ja, Fionnlagh… ich höre dir zu."

„Nun, ich habe den Eindruck genau das tust du gerade nicht. Also, was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag?"

Cullen mac Induff, Sohn des ehemaligen König von Schottland, Induff und Nachfolger von Dubh mac Mail Coluim, drehte sich um und verzog sein Gesicht.

„Ach, verdammt, ja… mache es Fionnlagh. Du bist von uns beiden der Stratege. Deine Ideen bezüglich einer Aufstellung und dein Kriegsglück sind doch legendär… also was soll ich denn da noch zu sagen?"

„Zuhören und lernen, Cullen. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann nicht mehr hier stehen und du musst die Aufstellung deines Heeres übernehmen. Dann wäre es schon nicht schlecht, wenn du den Sinn mancher meiner Ideen, mancher Aufstellung verstehen würdet. Was ist mit dir los?"

Cullen seufzte abermals.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie dieser Anschlag auf diesen Bastard von Mac Coluim, der sich jetzt König von Schottland nennt, misslingen konnte. Es war alles so perfekt geplant… alles so wunderbar zeitlich geordnet. Der König sollte tot sein, die Clans in Aufruhr und wir dann in Scone, um alles zu ordnen. Und was passiert? Dieser elende Mundschenk verkippt die Hälfte des Giftes… so dass Dubh Mac Coluim nicht mehr als einen Magenkrampf bekommt. Den dann ein zufällig anwesender Heiler aus Irland innerhalb von zwei Tagen kuriert. Und ehe wir in Scone einmarschieren können, steht dieser elende Mörder meines Vaters bereits vor mir und verlangt von mir, mich von Scone zurückzuziehen!"

„Nun… er ist der augenblickliche König von Schottland, Cullen. Er kann dies von dir verlangen!"

„Er ist nichts anderes als ein Mörder, Fionnlagh… und er ist zudem nichts wert. Mein Vater war ein richtiger König von Schottland."

Fionnlagh schwieg dazu und starrte eher auf die Holzklötze als auf Cullen.

„Du schweigst, Fionnlagh… du bist anderer Meinung?"

„Cullen… ich und auch du weißt es nicht, ob es ein Mac Mail Coluim war, der die Wikinger kaufte, damit sie euren Vater töten sollten. Wir…"

„Schweigt, Fionnlagh… natürlich waren es die Mac Mail Coluims. Wenn Dubh es vielleicht nicht selbst war, dann jemand aus seiner ekligen Sippe… diese Skoten. Oder aus einem befreundeten Clan, der wollte, dass Dubh die Krone Schottlands erhält. Ich habe schon damals gesagt, dass ich die Nachfolgereglung für nicht richtig halte. Eine Krone sollte in einem Clan bleiben und nicht von Clan zu Clan springen. Sie sollte von Vater auf den Sohn übergehen. Aber die Clans wollen ja bei der Krönung gleich einen Nachfolger haben… auch wenn der König noch jung und keinen Nachkommen vorzuweisen hat. Und sie wollen uns, die Pikten, uns, die weit länger in diesem Land leben, auf die gleiche Stufe stellen mit diesen Eindringlingen"

„Mylord… diese Skoten leben schon seit Jahrhunderten jetzt hier. Und die Clans sind die wirklichen Herrscher über die High oder Lowlands. Kein König kann ohne ihre Unterstützung herrschen… auch IHR nicht."

Cullen schaute Fionnlagh ärgerlich an. Voller Wut nahm er eines der Holklötzchen und warf es mit voller Wucht auf die Erde.

„Also willst auch du mich verlassen, so wie mancher Clan, als sie hörten, dass Dubh noch lebte? Nun gut, Fionnlagh gehe… nehme deine Männer mit und verschwinde."

Fionnlagh schaute Cullen erbost an, blieb aber stehen.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verlassen werde… so wie ich deinen Vater nicht verraten habe. Ich stand mein ganzes Leben für ihn ein und werde dies auch für dich tun, Cullen. Doch wenn du König werden willst, dann werde endlich ein Mann… und werde weiser und ruhiger. Diejenigen, die jetzt noch hier sind und die sich gegen den augenblicklichen König erheben, sind auf deiner Seite. Und nicht jeder von ihnen ist ein Pikte. Also… spreche nicht so über sie. Und nun last uns diesen Streit vergessen, denn wir haben wichtige Dinge zu besprechen… in wenigen Tagen wird Dubh mac Mail Coluim hier sein, mit den Clans, die zu ihm stehen. Dann müssen wir zusammenstehen, Cullen, oder der König wird uns vom Feld jagen, wie ein Fuchs den Hasen."

Cullens Wut verrauchte. Er nickte Fionnlagh zu und schaute dann auf das Brett.

„Nun gut, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, mein Freund Fionnlagh. Also, du wolltest den Inness-Clan auf die rechte Flanke stellen. Eine gute Idee… dann könnten wir die Mitte mit den neuen Truppen stärken."

„Welche neuen Truppen, Cullen?"

Cullen schaute auf und grinste nun leicht.

„Tja, Fionnlagh… habe ich es dir noch nicht erzählt? Hatte ich dies vergessen? Wir haben einen neuen Verbündeten. Einen, der uns wahrscheinlich zum Sieg führen wird."

„Wer?"

„Earpwald und seine Krieger!"

„Wer? Wer ist Earpwald? Ist es der Fremde, mit dem du dich gestern getroffen hast?"

„Ja… und er wird uns verteidigen und uns helfen. Er ist nicht so wie wir… und doch sind seine Mannen fast unüberwindbar. Es ist gut, dass er für unsere Sache streitet."

„Wie meinst du das, Cullen, er ist nicht so wie wir?"

Die Zeltplane wurde aufgerissen und einer von Cullens Leibgarde stand davor.

„Mylord,…"

Der Soldat sah irgendwie erschrocken aus. Als hätte er soeben einen Geist gesehen.

„Mylord… ein Earpwald… bittet euch vorgelassen zu werden!"

„Ah, wunderbar, wir sprachen gerade über ihn. Last ihn ein!"

Der Soldat nickte nur und hob die Zeltplane noch etwas. Dann betrat Earpwald das Zelt… er schien sich zu ducken, obwohl die Plane weit aufgeschlagen war…und Fionnlagh verschlug es die Sprache. Zunächst war er erbost, dass dieser Fremde in das Zelt einritt. Doch dann stellte Fionnlagh fest, dass dieser gar nicht anders konnte. Sein männlicher Oberkörper war mit einem Pferdekörper verbunden. Aber das war für Fionnlagh noch nicht alles… dieses Wesen… ein Mensch konnte es nicht sein… war auch noch vollkommen weiß. Sein gesamter Körper. Er war ein Albino. Allein die Augen hatten einen rötlichen Schimmer.

„Mylord!"

Das Wesen knickte mit seinen Vorderhufen ein, sodass er sich so vor Cullen verneigte.

„Earpwald… wunderbar, euch zu sehen. Ich möchte euch meinen besten Strategen vorstellen, der auch schon meinen Vater gedient hat… Fionnlagh mac Keith. Wir standen hier gerade und sprachen über die Aufstellungen, wie wir Dubh mac Mail Coluim entgegnen, als euer Name fiel. Nun, wir haben vor euch in die Mitte zu setzen, um dort unsere Truppen zu stärken."

Earpwald musterte das Brett, ehe er Cullen direkt ansah.

„Sollten wir nicht meine Truppen für eine Überraschung zurückbehalten?"

„Sind eure Truppen alle so….?", begann Fionnlagh und zeigte auf den Pferdekörper.

„Ihr meint, ob alle meine Männer Zentauren sind? Ja… sie sind es. Sie sind schnell, außergewöhnliche Bogenschützen und kämpfen im Nahkampf immer mit zwei Schwertern. Ich dachte eher daran, sie dort einzusetzen, wo wir die gegnerische Truppe entzweien könnten… auf den Flanken."

Fionnlagh schaute von Earpwald aufs Brett und nickte.

„Ja… ich gebe euch Recht, Zentauer. Wir sollten euch statt des Inness-Clans auf die rechte Seite unserer Flanke stellen. Der Boden ist dort etwas abschüssig… eine Reiterei… verzeiht… würde dort den Gegner zurücktreiben können und das Heer spalten. Allerdings dürften wir euch nicht zu früh in die Schlacht werfen, denn sonst stellt sich Dubh entsprechend auf… er ist, tut mir leid, Cullen, dies sagen zu müssen, ein ebenso großer Stratege."

Cullen verzog ein wenig widerwillig den Mund, schwieg aber bei diesem Kompliment für seinen Feind.

„Dann sind wir uns einig, Mac Keith?", sagte Earpwald und legte dabei seinen Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Ja… übernimmt ihr die rechte Flanke… wir erledigen dann den Rest."

Earpwald verneigte sich noch einmal vor Cullen und Fionnlagh und trat dann aus dem Zelt.

„Fionnlagh, bitte verzeihe mir, aber ich habe mit Earpwald noch einiges zu besprechen. Bleib hier solange du willst… trink noch etwas Met oder plane noch etwas für die Schlacht…"

Cullen drehte sich um und ging dem Zentauer hinterher… und ließ so Fionnlagh zurück.

‚Hoffentlich verspricht der diesem Wesen nicht etwas, was er später nicht halten kann', durchschoss es Fionnlagh..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen:**

**Baobhan-Sith**

Baobhan-Sith ist der schottische Begriff für eine verführerische Vampirin, die Jünglingen den Tod bringt. Sie tritt vor allem im Wald oder in der freien Natur auf. In der Gestalt eines wunderschönen, grün gekleideten Mädchens mit goldenen Locken erweckt sie keinerlei Argwohn, aber ihre Opfer saugt sie letztendlich bis zum letzten Blutstropfen aus. Die Farbe ihres Kleides weist sowohl auf ihre Verbundenheit mit dem Wald und den darin umherziehenden Naturdämonen hin, als auch auf Tod und Verführung, da die Farbe Grün in Verbindung mit schönen Frauen von jeher als geheimnisvoll faszinierend und unheilbringend zugleich galt. Eine der vielen Sagen, die sich um die Baobhan-sith ranken, erzählt von vier Jägern, die in einer Waldlichtung übernachten. Da es kalt ist, versuchen sie sich durch Gesang und Tanz aufzuwärmen. Bald tauchen vier zauberhaft schöne Mädchen mit blonden Locken und grünen Kleidern aus dem Wald auf, um den Jägern Gesellschaft zu leisten. Diese reagieren ausgesprochen erfreut bis auf einen, dem die Sache unheimlich ist. Er verzichtet darauf, mit den Mädchen zu tanzen und übernachtet an einem weiter entfernt liegenden Lagerplatz. Als er am nächsten Morgen zurückkommt, findet er seine Kameraden bleich und tot daliegen. Die Baobhan-sith haben sie bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen ausgesaugt. Getötet werden können sie durch kaltes Eisen.

**Bußbücher… geschichtlicher Abriss**

Wie ich schon in einem früheren Kapitel (Buch 1 , Kapitel 2) darstellte, waren die Bußbücher, den „Libri Paenitentiales" Handbuch für christliche Priester, die verschiedene Sünden und die passende Strafe (Buße) die für diese Sünde verzeichneten. Eine der ersten Bußbücher waren die Finnian, circa 525-550, aus Irland, in denen dieser im Kapitel 18 berichtete: „Wenn irgendein Kleriker oder eine Frau, die Magie übt, irgendeinen durch die Magie irreführt, ist es eine ungeheuere Sünde, aber sie kann durch Buße gesühnt werden. Solch ein Übeltäter tut Buße für sechs Jahre, drei Jahre darf er nur Brot und Wasser zu sich nehmen, und während der restlichen Jahre er sich vom Wein und vom Fleisch enthält." Solche Formulierungen, die zunächst alleingemein verfasst wurden, wurden mit der Zeit verschärft und genauer dargelegt. Schon Columban (circa 600; Irischer Autor ) bemerkte „Wenn man andere durch seine Magie zerstört, tut er Buße für drei Jahre nur mit Brot und Wasser, und für drei weitere Jahre enthält sich er vom Wein und vom Fleisch und dann schließlich im 7. Jahr, kann er zur Kommunion zugelassen werden". Viele dieser Bußbücher bezogen sich also vermehrt auf Kleriker und Angehörige der Kirche. Doch bereits mit Theodore (circa 668-690, England) wurden die Bußbücher allgemeiner. Die wichtigsten Bußbücher seiner Zeit waren aber die von Bede (vielleicht 8. Jahrhundert, England). „Er, der Augurien oder Orakel beobachtet, die falsch "sortes sanctorum" genannt werden, oder Weissagungen oder ähnliches äußert, um irgendeine Art von Schreiben zu bekommen, oder er beschwört etwas mit Hilfe eines Baumes, oder auf allem, ausgenommen an eine Kirche, wenn Kleriker oder Laien dies tun, werden sie von der Kirche exkommuniziert; oder sonst, muss ein Kleriker Buße für drei Jahre, Laien zwei oder eins und Halb tun. Ein Exkommunizierung bedeutete für einen Menschen der damaligen Zeit oft den Tod, da er von diesem Moment in einem rechtsfreien Raum lebte. Dementsprechend wurde um 775-790- von der katholische Kirche verkündet, dass es Hexen nicht mehr gab. Es galt zudem als Häresie, zu sagen, dass sie noch existierten. 906 n. Chr. schrieb Regino von Prum, der Abt von Treves, das Canon Episcopi. Es verstärkte die Meinung der Kirche, dass es Hexen nicht gibt. Vielmehr schienen einige der angeklagten Frauen verwirrt und getäuscht zu sein, wenn sie sagten, dass sie durch die Luft mit der Göttin Diana flogen.(Im übrigen auf Besen… obwohl JKR dies erst für das Jahr 962n. Chr. für das HP-Universum vorhersagte) Regino von Prum legte dar, dass dies nicht in der Wirklichkeit geschah; es wäre bloß irgendeine Form von Halluzination. Um 950-1000 n. Chr. verfasste schließlich Egbert ( England… man sieht, die meisten Bußbücher kamen aus England) die „Confessional". Mit ihnen wurden eine Vielzahl von magischen Vorgängen in Buße gestellt. Wobei der Begriff der „Witchcraft" erstmals richtig benannt wurde. „If a woman works witchcraft and enchantments and uses magical philters, she shall fast for twelve months or the three stated fasts or forty days, the extent of her wickedness being considered. If she kills anyone by her philters, she shall fast for seven years...".Schließlich gingen auch die Bußbücher in die englische Gerichtsbarkeit ein. So heisst es: „ Und wir bestimmen über die Zauberkünste, über die Zauberei und über Mordversuche, falls ein Mensch dabei getötet wird und der Angeklagte seine Tat nicht leugnen kann, dass er sein Leben verwirkt hat."

Mit Erzbischof Wulfstan von York, ( +1023) verschärfte sich der Konflikt mit der „Häresie" und den Hexen. In seine fünf Homilies, in denen er überzeugt berichtete, dass das Ende der Welt nahe wäre und die Verwüstungen des Wikinger und eine wahrgenommene Verschlechterung im Sittlichkeitsgefühl unter den Angelsachsen vorläge, schrieb er, dass die Herrschaft des Antichristen anbrach. Diese Herrschaft der Antichristen wurden nach seinem Sinne durch die Vergötterung von Pagan und durch die Benutzung von Zauberei verstärkt.

**Die Wildschweinspur**

Manche fürchten sich davor, im Wald einem Wildschwein zu begegnen. Doch die Tiere greifen den Menschen höchstens dann an, wenn sie Angst um ihre Frischlinge haben. Im Winter sind diese aber schon fast erwachsen und wühlen mit den Großen nach Schweinemanier im gefrorenen Boden. Die Krater, die so entstehen, lassen keinen Zweifel daran, wer hier am Werk war. Mitunter ist auch noch der markante Geruch der Tiere wahrnehmbar. Das Trittsiegel von Schwarzwild ist etwa acht Zentimeter lang. Auch Wildschweine setzen ihre Hinterläufe etwa an die Stelle der Vorderläufe, weshalb die kleine "Afterklaue" oft gleich zweimal abgebildet wird.

**Drache (Mythologie**)

Der Begriff Drache (von griechisch drákon "der starr Blickende") bezeichnet Mischwesen, die zum Beispiel Schlangen-, Krokodil-, Löwen- oder hörnertragende sowie feuerspeiende Charakteristika mit anderen verbinden. Geschichten und Darstellungen von Drachen sind älter als das, was wir heute den westlichen Kulturkreis nennen. Das Bild der westlichen Drachen wird oft mit beeinflusst von Darstellungen aus Mesopotamien oder Ägypten. Auch das Drachenbild der nordischen Mythologie soll in der Begegnung mit der römischen Kultur von dieser beeinflusst sein. In der keltischen Mythologie erschienen zwei Drachen, ein roter und ein weißer. Sie stellen die Energie der Erde und die Kraft des Lebens dar. Ihre Geschichten erscheinen in den Voraussagen von Merlin. Der keltische Drache steht für Führungsqualität und Reinheit.

Die Flugfähigkeiten eines solchen Drachen muss mit den Flugsauriern der Kurzschwanzflugsaurier (Pterodactyloidea) vergleichbar sein. Dabei waren die Flügelknochen dieser Flugsaurier in der Regel hohl und sehr dünnwandig. Sie enthielten viele luftgefüllte Bereiche, damit das Gewicht der Knochen nicht zu hoch wurde. Durch Knochenbälkchen wurden vor allem die Enden der größeren Knochen verstärkt. Bei den großen Flugsauriern handelte es sich demgegenüber wahrscheinlich primär um Gleitflieger wie die heute lebenden Albatrosse, die die Aufwinde nutzen konnten, um mit möglichst wenig Kraft- und Energieaufwand weite Strecken hinter sich zu bringen. Doch auch diese Tiere mussten zumindest in der Lage sein, aktiv zu starten und Höhe zu gewinnen. Bei den Kurzschwanzflugsauriern sind sowohl der Oberarm als auch die Elle massiv und lang, die Speiche ist ebenso lang wie die Elle, nur weniger dick. Besonders die Mittelhandknochen sind sehr viel länger als die der früheren Flugsaurierformen, während entsprechend die Finger in Relation zu den anderen Knochen kürzer werden. Auch hatten Kurzschwanzflugsaurier meist vier Fingerknochen. Die Krallen sind sehr gut ausgebildet und enden ebenfalls an verlängerten Mittelhandknochen. Die Flügel selbst bestanden aus einer Hautstruktur, die durch eng beieinander liegende Fasern, so genannte Aktinofibrillen verstärkt wurde und so zum einen für eine Stabilität des Flügels und zum anderen für eine Rissfestigkeit sorgten.

**König Induff**

Indulf oder Induff (Idulb mac Causantín; † 962) war schottischer König von 952 bis zu seinem Tod. Er war der Sohn von Konstantin II. sowie Cousin seines Vorgängers Malcolm I. und seines Nachfolgers Dubh.

Während seiner Herrschaft begann eine erneute Phase dänischer Invasionen. Diese führten dazu, dass die Schotten ein immer stärkeres Nationalbewusstsein entwickelten. Nachdem die Dänen zuerst die Südküste Englands heimgesucht hatten, segelten sie nordwärts bis zum Firth of Forth. Doch die Dänen wurden von einer beeindruckenden Streitmacht empfangen, zogen sich zurück. Schließlich landeten sie in Banffshire. Indulf führte seine Truppen dorthin und vertrieb die Invasoren. Konstantin II., Indulfs Vater, hatte im Jahr 937 die Schlacht von Brunanburh gegen den englischen König Æthelstan verloren und musste Lothian abtreten. Nach einer Entscheidungsschlacht eroberte Indulf die Festung Dun Eden zurück, das spätere Edinburgh, das Hauptstadt Schottlands werden sollte.Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben hatte Indulf geheiratet, doch die genauen Umstände sind nicht bekannt, wie der Ort und das Datum der Hochzeit und der Name seiner Ehefrau. Er hatte drei Söhne, die später alle bei verschiedenen Feldzügen ums Leben kamen. Cullen, einer dieser Söhne, bestieg 966 den schottischen Thron. Wie sein Vater hatte Indulf die Absicht, abzudanken und Mönch zu werden. Widersprüchliche Quellen behaupten, er sei im Jahr 962 bei Findochty in Banffshire von Wikingern getötet worden. Es ist unklar, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch König war oder bereits abgedankt hatte.

**Zentauer**

Ein Kentaur (griechisch: Kentauros) oder Zentaur – nach dem lateinisierten Centaurus – ist ein Pferdemensch der griechischen Mythologie. Meistens werden sie mit dem Kopf und den Schultern eines Mannes und dem Körper und den Beinen eines Pferdes dargestellt. Sie wurden auch magnentes (Große) genannt. In spät-hellenistischer Zeit brachte die zeitgenössische Kunst auch weibliche Zentauren hervor, die in krassem Widerspruch zum betont maskulinen Grundcharakter dieser wilden und auch als lüstern geschilderten Wesen stehen. Die Kentauren sollen von Ixion, dem König der Lapithen in Thessalien, und einer Wolke abstammen, der Hera auf den Rat des Zeus ihre Gestalt gegeben hatte, als sie der betrunkene Ixion bei einem Gelage der Götter belästigte. Als Ixion das Trugbild „anstach", zeugte er damit einen Bastard, den Kentauros, der sich später mit den Stuten des Magnesias paarte und damit die Kentauren schuf oder die Kentauren entstanden direkt aus dieser Wolke, die den Namen Nephele bekam. Dementsprechend werden die Kentauren als unbeherrschtes und lüsternes Volk bezeichnet, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Lapithen selbst, die nach älterer Auffassung als Sturmdämonen beziehungsweise Personifikation des Sturmes selbst gelten, und deren König Perithoos von so edler Gestalt war, dass er den ebenso edlen Theseus so beeindrucken konnte, dass beide einander lebenslange Freundschaft schworen. Der Name selbst wird unterschiedlich hergeleitet. Die Deutung einer Kombination von „ich steche" und „Stier" (griechisch tauros) soll auf jene Geschichte zurückzuführen sein, dass berittene Bewohner des Dorfes Nephele die Rinder des Ixion mit Speeren getötet haben sollen, so dass sie als Kentauren von Nephele bezeichnet wurden. Ich steche und Wolke ist eine ebenfalls mögliche etymologische Deutung, weil Ixion eben in die Wolke gestochen habe. Daneben wird Kentaur auch vom italischen centuria (eine hundertköpfige Kriegsbande) abgeleitet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfsige**,

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 959 als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte

**Aelfstan**,

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**_Bellona,_ **

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., Führerin der Baobhan-Sith

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim**_,

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff,**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim**,

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**,

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**Eadred**

König von England bis 955

**Earpwald,**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**,

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Eduard**

Edgars Sohn, Prinz von England und Thronnachfolger

**Ethelgiva**,

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 961 im Kloster

_**Fionnlagh** _**_mac Keith_, **

Stratege von Cullen mac Induff.

**_Godric ap Maredudd_,**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_, **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

**_Helga Hufflepuff,_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Melangell,_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Ordgar**,

Eldorman von Devonshire,

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell

**_Richard Eriugena,_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rowena Ravenclaw,_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_,**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_,**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Wulfthrith**,

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	25. Überraschende Verwicklungen

Zusammenfassung

Beim Stöbern der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fällt Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuchs von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil des Tagebuches, welches von der Jugend der Gründer von Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle in dem Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena ihren Häschern und Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, kehrte 963 n. Chr. zurück auf die Insel. Im hohen Norden, im Königreich Strathclyde, treffen sie dabei Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs von Schottland, Dubh Mac Maíl Coluim, der Hilfe holen wollte, denn wie sich herausstellt, versuchte Cullen mac Induff, der Sohn des ehemaligen Königs von Schottland, König Dubh zu vergiften. Durch Richards und Helga Hilfe kann schließlich Cullens Marsch auf Scone, der Hauptstadt Schottlands, gestoppt werden. Doch Cullen rüstet zum Kampf und lässt sich dabei mit Earpwald ein, einem Zentauren.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, einer berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des walisischen Königreiches Gwynned, wohnt weiterhin Godric ap Maredudd, der Herr von Gryffindor mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Godric, der immer noch Geisel der Gwynnedder ist, sucht eines Tages seinen Sohn Gyrth, den er schließlich in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg findet. Allerdings trifft er hier auch auf einen roten Drachen, der sein Nest bewacht. Da der Drache auf Grund herabgefallender Felsbrocken bewegungsunfähig ist, beschließt Godric ihn zu befreien. Wochen später gerät Godric bei einer Jagd auf Wild in eine Kuhle und verletzt sich. Als ein riesiger Keiler seinen Sohn zu verletzen droht, kann er kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen. Doch in dieser misslichen Lage rettet schließlich der Drache seinen Sohn und tötet den Keiler.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat.

Der Bund der Wölfe dagegen ordnet sich. Seit Jahren waren die beiden Ratsmitgliederposten nicht besetzt. Doch nun werden Aelfstan, der Bischof von London und Bellona, eine sehr wundersame Zauberin aus Schottland zu den neuen Ratsmitgliedern vereidigt. Von ihr, die dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith angehört, einem Clan von Vampiren, hat Solmen von Slytherin kaum etwas gehört, doch der neue Großmeister des Bundes, der schwarze Eldorman, vertraut ihr völlig. In einem abschließenden Gespräch stellt er Solmen seine Ziele dar, in dem er darlegt, dass er die zauberkundigen Menschen Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten will. Nur die Edlen sollen dabei unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn von Edgar, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Doch das Gespräch wird abgehört… von niemand anderen als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat.

**4. Überraschende Verwicklungen**

_Canterbury, Kathedrale, Räume des Erzbischofs, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

„Hiermit sind außerdem die Gebiete Karren, Warmington, Ashton, Kettering, Castor, Eylesworth, Walton, Witherington, Eye und Thorp der Kirche und den dort Abteien zu überlassen. Auch über sie hat kein Bischof und auch nicht ich, Edgar, Jurisdiktion, sondern nur der jeweilige Abt der entsprechenden Abtei. Dies schreibe und unterzeichne ich zusammen mit meinem Kreuz, Edgar!"

Dunstan nickte, als ihm Irminric, sein ehemaliger Mönch und nun einer seiner Untergebenen, die seine Korrespondenz verwalteten, den Brief von König Edgar vorlas. Wieder würden einige Bereiche England an die Kirche zurückgehen… Gebiete, die einst König Eadwig der Kirche genommen hatte. Doch anders als er es selbst gedacht hatte, übergab Edgar diese Gebiete nicht nur der Kirche wieder, er überantwortete sogar die Rechtsprechung innerhalb derer den Äbten. Nicht einmal die Bischöfe hatten so die Macht dort einzugreifen. Dunstan lächelte… die Umgruppierung der Kirche Englands schritt voran. War es nicht Bischof Aethelwold gewesen, der allein in Winchester dreiundvierzig Kirchenmänner entlassen hatte, weil sie sich in Ämter eingekauft hatten? Bischof Aelfsige hatte damit viele seiner Dinge allein mit dieser Art der Einstellung finanziert. Wohin das ganze Geld geflossen war, vermochte Dunstan nicht mehr herausbekommen… doch sicher nicht in die Kirche. So übernahmen gerade in Canterbury aber noch vielmehr in Winchester nun die Aufgaben Mönche, die einst von Klerikern erledigt wurden. Natürlich gab dieses rigorose Aussieben von Kirchenmännern bei den Fürsten Unruhe, waren es dort oftmals ihre Söhne gewesen, die, da sie nach englischem Recht, als Zweitgeborener kein Anrecht auf ein Erbe besaßen, so eine lukrative Arbeit gefunden hatte. Dunstan war dieser Zustand immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Diese adligen Kleriker gehörten zwar zur Kirche, aber waren oft nicht in der Lage ein astreines Latein zu sprechen oder gar zu predigen. Ihre Ausbildung war schlecht… im Grunde waren sie nichts anderes als kirchliche Fürsten, die sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten, sich an die kirchlichen, geschweige denn benediktinischen Regeln zu halten. So war das Zölibat für sie ein Fremdwort. Nun, unter Edgar schienen die Tage jener Kleriker gezählt zu sein. Auch wenn es unter der Fürstenschaft brodelte.

„Gut, Irminric… Bischof Aethelwold hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ihr sagt, er hat in den Wänden des alten Münster in Medhamsted Schreiben gefunden, die auf Abt Hedda zurückführen und hat diese König Edgar gezeigt?"

„Ja, eure Eminenz. Auf Grund dieser alten Schriften war der Beweis erbracht, dass das umliegende Land der Kirche gehörte. Somit konnte Edgar nun diese Gebiete ebenfalls der Kirche zurückgeben, auch wenn die umliegenden Fürsten protestierten. Zusätzlich… so schreibt euch König Edgar weiter, werden die unterschiedlichen Aufbauten der verschiedenen Klöster weiter finanziert."

„Irminric… für uns ist dieser König mehr wert, als wir uns dies vorstellen können… gut, antwortet ihm… ich, Dunstan, Erzbischof von Canterbury, höchster Kirchenmann Englands, garantiere, dass all die Dinge, die verfasst wurden, und alle die Dinge, die unser König in die Wege geleitet hat, so bleiben sollen, wie es ausgehandelt worden ist. Derjenige, der sich nicht an diese Dinge hält und sie bricht, soll der Fluch Gottes treffen… und der aller Engel. Dies wird mit meiner Unterschrift, wie auch mit meinem Siegel bescheinigt, zum Wohle Christi… habt ihr das Irminric?"

Der Bruder nickte kurz und legte daraufhin die Feder beiseite.

„Wohin soll ich es senden, Eminenz."

„Zu Bischof Oswald nach York, damit auch er es bestätigt."

Irminric nickte abermals.

„Habt ihr wegen der Krönung des Königs noch einmal nachgefragt, Irminric? Wir sollten diese spätestens im nächsten Jahr durchführen… falls der König bis dahin eine neue Frau gefunden und sie geehelicht hat."

„Nun, einige Fürsten schlagen dazu die Tochter von Ordgar, dem Eldorman von Devonshire, vor."

„Mmh… ich kann mir vorstellen, welche Fürsten. Sicher ein Aelfhere von Mercien….oder?"

„Er ist einer derjenigen… aber auch einige Fürsten aus dem Osten des Reiches. Selbst Cynesige, der sich ja als einer eurer Freunde bezeichnen kann, ist für diese Wahl, Eminenz. Sie würde die Fürsten noch ein wenig mehr zusammenführen."

„Und was sagt unser König dazu?"

„Er hat Ethelstans Sohn Ethelgar nach Devon geschickt… um Vorgespräche zu führen. Wahrscheinlich auch, damit er dem König vermelden soll, ob Ordgars Tochter wirklich so hübsch ist, wie man von ihr spricht."

Dunstan schnaufte kurz auf. Edgar, der auf der einen Seite so gottesfürchtig war, war auf der anderen ein Lüstling. Dunstan mochte gar nicht an die unterschiedlichen Liebeleien denken, die der Sohn König Edmunds hingab.

„Nun gut, Irminric… noch etwas?"

„Nein."

„Eure Eminenz…"

Einer von Dunstans Untergebenen war in Dunstans Zimmer getreten und verbeugte sich angemessen.

„Eure Eminenz, einige Kirchenleute bitten vorgelassen zu werden…"

„Wieder Bittgesuche… dabei tun wir doch schon genügend für diese Leute. Und sollten es wieder Väter von Söhnen sein, die wir entlassen haben, Bruder…"

Dunstan stockte, da ihm der Name jenes gerade nicht einfiel, fuhr dann aber weiter

„… dann sollen sie bitte warten. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür."

„Ich werde es ihnen sagen, eure Eminenz. Allerdings werden sie nicht gerade glücklich über eure Auskunft sein. Vor allem nicht diese Äbtissin, die schon mit Gewalt den Zugang zu euch erzwingen wollte."

„Was für eine Äbtissin, Bruder?"

„Eine Rosana… aus Witton oder so ähnlich."

„Rowena? Rowena Ravenclaw aus Wilton?"

„Ja, eure Eminenz, so heißt sie wohl. Soll ich sie wegschicken?"

„Nein, nein… schicke die anderen weg… aber sie kannst du ruhig vorlassen."

Dunstans Miene klärte sich. Von Rowena, seiner ehemaligen Bibliothekarin hatte er seit langem nichts mehr gehört. Zuviel Zeit hatte er mit der Umordnung der Kirche verbringen müssen… zuviel Abteien waren wieder aufzurichten, denn nicht nur Glastonbury war zerstört worden. Jetzt erblühte Glastonbury unter seinem neuen Abt, Gunnar, von neuem. Allerdings sagte man, dass in Wilton eine ebenso vielseitige Bibliothek entstanden war. Was bei Rowena Ravenclaw natürlich nicht anders zu erwarten war.

Wenig später stürzte Rowena in die Gemächer Dunstans, wobei ihr Blick immer noch verärgert war, dass man sie beinahe abgewiesen hatte. Ihr Gesicht hatte jenen jugendlichen Zug abgeworfen, so dass dieser klassische römische Eindruck, vor allem durch ihre gerade Nase noch mehr zum Zuge kam. Sie schien abgenommen zu haben… anscheinend lebte sie in Askese.

„Schwester Rowena… welch wunderbarer Besuch. Verzeiht meine Untergebenen, aber sie konnten nicht ahnen, wer ihr seid… und da ich so viel Bittgesuch täglich bekomme, sind sie angewiesen, nicht jeden vorzulassen…"

Rowena verbeugte sich vor Dunstan und küsste ihm danach den Erzbischofsring.

„Eminenz, ich freue mich auch, euch wohlauf zu sehen."

„Schwester Rowena, ich mag zwar nun Erzbischof dieses Landes zu sein… aber bitte nennt mich doch weiter bei meinem Namen. Was kann ich für euch tun… ? Möchtet ihr einen warmen Met… oder etwas frisches Wasser… Wein? Ihr kennt doch Bruder Irminric noch? Er ist einer meiner besten Berater… auch wenn wir beide manches Mal nicht einer Meinung sind, aber ich glaube, dass waren wir früher auch nicht?"

Rowena schaute auf den schmalen Bruder und nickte ihm zu, ehe sie wieder Dunstan anschaute und ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl, der dort aufgestellt wurde, Platz nahm.

„Nun, warum verlangtet ihr so aufdringlich um ein Gespräch mit mir?", sagte Dunstan schließlich.

„Ich wollte nachfragen, was ihr von den Briefen haltet, die ich euch geschrieben habe?"

Dunstan stutzte. Briefe? Von Rowena? Hatte er Briefe von ihr bekommen?

„Irminric haben wir Briefe von… der Äbtissin von Wilton bekommen?", fragte er lieber seinen Berater nach, ehe er sich lächerlich machte.

„Ja, eure Eminenz, genau drei."

„Ah…."

„Ich sehe, ihr habt sie wohl bekommen, aber nicht wahrgenommen!" Rowenas Augen blitzten voller Zorn, während ihre Zähne sich hin und herbewegten.

„Entschuldigt… aber es ist soviel zu tun… nun gut, Bruder Irminric, erzählt mir noch einmal, um was es sich genau handelt."

Irminric nickte, dann suchte er in den Unterlagen, bis er schließlich eine Notiz herauszog.

„Hier, Eminenz… die Äbtissin schrieb uns, dass es zu einem Techtelmechtel unseres Königs mit einer ihrer Nonnen gekommen ist. Und sie fragte uns, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte."

„TECHTELMECHTEL?" Rowena fuhr auf und schaute Irminric giftig an.

„Bitte Schwester Rowena… bitte, so beruhigt euch doch wieder. Nun ja… es mag für den einen als etwas… Verwerfliches vorkommen, aber ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass unser junger König öfter mal einigen jungen Frauen nachsteigt und mit ihnen flirtet. Dass dies nun umso verwerflicher ist, wenn jene junge Frau eine Nonne ist, kann ich verstehen… doch ich denke mir, ihr werdet mit dem Problem schon allein fertig werden…"

„FLIRTEN?... Entschuldigt bitte meinen Ausbruch, Eminenz, aber ich denke mir, ihr seid euch nicht im Klaren, um was es sich hier handelt… Zum einen ist es der König…"

„Der leider ganz und gar nicht der Mann ist, der etwas derartiges auslässt. Er schlägt dabei ganz nach seinem Vater aus, König Edmund, der es mit seinen königlichen und ehelichen Pflichten nicht ganz so genau nahm. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele junge Mädchen unser König Edgar den Kopf verdreht hat."

„Eminenz… wenn es bei der Nonne Wulfthrith nur der Kopf wäre, der verdreht worden wäre… wäre ich nicht hier. Eminenz… dieses, wie sagtet ihr, Techtelmechtel könnte sich durchaus zu einem größeren Skandal mit weit reichenden Folgen ausbreiten. Warum? Nun… weil es eben nicht nur bei einem Techtelmechtel geblieben ist… sondern weil König Edgar unsere junge Nonne… _geschwängert_ hat."

Dunstan, der zunächst die Erregung Rowenas kaum verstehen konnte, verschluckte sich. Hustend fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Geschwängert… heißt das, sie bekommt ein… Kind?"

Rowena sackte in sich zusammen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Irminric… was sagt ihr dazu?", wandte sich Dunstan hilfesuchend an seinen Berater. Doch auch dieser schaute die Äbtissin nur mit großen Augen an.

„Das… und ihr seid euch ganz sicher?"

Abermals seufzte Rowena und fügte hinzu:" In Gottes Namen, natürlich bin ich mir sicher."

Dunstan ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

„Oh, Gott… aber es musste ja mal passieren. Aber warum denn eine Nonne… oh, Gott… natürlich, Schwester Rowena, diese Neuigkeit kann sich in der Tat zu einem riesigen Skandal ausbreiten… mit sehr weitgehenden Folgen. Nicht nur, dass unser König auf Brautschau ist… zudem könnten ihm seine Gegner vorwerfen, er verfolge seine Ziele, neue Abteien aufzubauen nur, um sich einen eigenen Harem… oh, mein Gott… dieser Bastard wäre bei einem Tod seines Sohnes König von England, sollte es ein Sohn werden…"

Dunstan verstummte, obwohl ihn Rowena durchdringend anstarrte.

„Nun gut… Schwester Rowena, als erstes müssen wir garantieren, dass zunächst nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt… zunächst will ich… nein, ich muss Edgar mit dieser Nachricht konfrontieren. Persönlich. Irminric, sattle sofort ein Pferd. Wir müssen unverzüglich nach Winchester. Dann werden wir uns weiter beraten, was zu tun ist. Allerdings kann ich jetzt schon eines sagen… die Krönung unseres Königs können wir uns in dieser Lage kaum leisten…"

Schwester Rowena seufzte abermals auf… und nickte Dunstan zu.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Gwynedd, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

Die Jagd war weit erfolgreicher gewesen, als es sich dies Iago ap Idwal vorgestellt hatte. Der Wildbestand war in den letzten beiden Jahren wieder angewachsen, sodass die Jagdgesellschaft einige Rehe und Hirsche, Wildschweine und anderes Wild erlegen konnte. Selbst die Jagd mit seinem Falken war deutlich besser gewesen, als noch vor Jahren, so dass sich der König von Gwynedd in Gedanken schon auf das eine oder andere Täubchen freute, dass er zu einem guten Wein essen wollte.

„Woran denkst du, Bruder?"

Meurig ap Idwal ritt neben dem König von Gwynedd und schaute ihn interessiert an.

„Das wir dieses Jahr Glück haben. Endlich gibt es keine Meldungen, dass irgendwo Wikinger unsere Ländereien verwüsten, dass irgendwo es wieder zu einem Aufstand gegen mich und meine Herrschaft gegeben hat… keine Nachrichten, dass noch jemand an dieser fürchterlichen Epidemie mehr gestorben ist, die uns noch vor zwei Jahren heimgesucht hat. Endlich geht es den Thegn meines Reiches besser, endlich werden wieder ihre Abgaben an mich wieder reichlicher fließen.", meinte Iago und schaute seinen Bruder an.

„Nur, dass die Deheubarther stärker und mächtiger geworden sind, als sie einst gewesen sind, dürfte uns stören, nicht wahr, Bruder?"

Iago lächelte Meurig an.

„Nein, selbst das nicht. Sicher, als König Owain vor drei Jahren Gwent und Glywysing angriff und sich so zur Wehr setzte, da dachte ich schon, er würde sich an dem Reich des alten Morgan Hen verschlucken… aber ich muss Owain für seinen Kriegszug wirklich beglückwünschen. Morgan Hen hatte ihn herausgefordert. Hatte nicht gedacht, dass Owain so stark sei. Und dachte er könnte, da wir in die Wikingerkämpfe verstrickt waren, uns zuvorkommen und den Süden von Wales einigen. Doch mit Owains Entschluss und seinem taktischen Geschick hatte der alte Wolf nicht gerechnet. Und nun… nun ist er tot und Owain herrscht über Morgannwg. Ich denke mir, einen direkten Angriff auf Deheubarth werden wir ebenso nicht überleben wie Morgan Hen… und noch ein Attentat auf unseren Neffen sollten wir nicht begehen… auch, wenn es heißt, dass Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf nun mehr ein Deheubarther sei, als ein Gwynedder."

Meurig schnaubte abschätzig.

„So wie der Vater, so der Sohn!"

„Ts, Ts… Ieuaf ist immerhin dein Bruder. Ich weiß… seit damals, als er dir die Freude genommen hatte, diesen Deheubarther, der dich einst gedemütigt hatte, zu bestrafen, ist euer Verhältnis nie wirklich mehr gut geworden. Aber letztendlich war es gut, dass wir damals nicht auch noch in einen Konflikt mit den Deheubarthern gerutscht sind. Sie und die starken Wikingerüberfälle hätten wir nicht verkraftet."

„Dennoch… was macht eigentlich dieser Bastard von Deheubarther. Seitdem er Gwefrfawrs Tochter geehelicht hat, habe ich von ihm nichts mehr gehört?"

Iago lachte kurz auf.

„Er hockt immer noch in diesem Loch Dinas Emrys. Und wahrscheinlich ist er immer noch der Meinung, dort vor mir sicher zu sein. Als, wenn ich nicht längst wüsste, wo er sich aufhält. Doch sollte er eines Tages seinen Sinn verlieren, Meurig, dann sei getrost, er entkommt dir nicht. Das Gute daran ist, dass Gwefrfawrs Hochmut durch die Heirat seiner einzigen Tochter reichlich gelitten hat. So habe ich den alten Mann mehr in der Hand, als er es sich vorstellen kann. Auch wenn er es ableugnen würde, aber er liebt sein Kind immer noch… auch wenn er von Melangell reichlich enttäuscht ist und keinen Kontakt zu seiner Tochter pflegt. Doch du weißt, auch ich brauche seine Hilfe… immerhin konnte er verhindern, dass einer von uns sich an dieser Krankheit ansteckte, die Tausende dahinraffte. So kann ich mit der Sicherheit des Bastardes und seinem Weib nicht nur die Deheubarther ruhig halten, sondern auch die Dienste des Zauberers mir mehr sichern, als je zuvor."

Meurig nickte, obwohl ihm ein bitterer Geschmack im Mund verblieb. Doch auch Meurig war in den acht Jahren, seit er seinen ersten Kriegszug gegen die Deheubarther durchgeführt hatte, weiser geworden. Nicht unbedingt gerechter und mit Sicherheit nicht mitfühlender… nur wartete er mehr ab und ließ sich nicht mehr nur von seinem Temperament leiten. Für ihn schien nun Rache, die kalt serviert wurde, lohnender.

„Was ist das?"

Sein Augenmerk fiel auf eine Gruppe von Reitern, die den Weg nach Rhuddlan nahmen und langsam neben einem Wagen ritten. Einst mochte dieser Wagen königlich ausgesehen haben, doch nun war er nur noch schäbig und leicht lädiert.

„Kommt Bruder, lass uns nachsehen, wer nach Rhuddlan möchte, um die Aufwartung des Königs zu machen", sagte Meurig und lachte auf. Schnell gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt der Anordnung von Reitern hinterher. Auch Iago lächelte, winkte seinen Leibwächtern zu, sich zurückzuhalten, aber in der Nähe zu bleiben, verhüllte sich, so dass er nicht gleich zu erkennen war und ritt seinem Bruder hinterher.

„Ho… haltet an… wer seid ihr und was ist eurer Anliegen", rief ihnen eine bekannte Stimme entgegen. Es war ein Mann, der zwar wie auch die meisten anderen, angelsächsische Kleidung trug. Auf dem Haupt saß die typische phrygische Mütze und an seiner Seite war das Sax, das legendäre Messer der Sachsen, das ihnen den Namen gegeben hatte, befestigt, und doch… war dieser Mann eindeutig ein Waliser. Als Meurig und König Iago näher an die Gruppe heranritt, begann Iago noch mehr zu lächeln.

„Rhodri… Rhodri ap Idwal… wir hatten mit euch nicht gerechnet!"

„Meurig… MEURIG!"

Der Bruder Meurigs und König Iago ritt den beiden Brüdern entgegen. Dann erkannte er seinen königlichen Bruder, stieg vom Pferd und kniete hin und verneigte sich vor ihm.

„Majestät… ich wähnte euch in Rhuddlan…"

„Bruder… steht auf. Ich mag zwar dein König sein, aber du bist immerhin auch mein Bruder. Was machst du hier, Rhodri? Ich vermutete dich am Hofe Edgars."

„Nun, nachdem ich versucht habe, die Anliegen… unsere Anliegen am Hofe Eadwigs durchzusetzen, habe ich dies auch am Hofe Edgars versucht. Allerdings ist dies bei weitem nicht so einfach… insbesondere, weil König Eadwig meine Anwesenheit genossen und ich ein Protege von seiner Schweigermutter Ethelgiva war. Nun habe ich den Eindruck, dass ich in Winchester wenig für uns erreichen kann. König Edgar hat zwar seinen alten Gegnern verziehen, aber er ist mir gegenüber weit mehr distanzierter als die beiden Könige zuvor. Ich glaube, er vertraut mir nicht. Vielleicht auch nicht zu unrecht."

„Wie meinst du das? ...Aber, ich denke mir, dass können wir auch besser in Rhuddlan klären, Rhodri… bei einem guten Wein und einem exzellenten Essen. Wir waren auf der Jagd und haben Erfolg gehabt."

„Das freut mich, Majestät… äh, Bruder… darf ich dir jedoch zuvor meine Begleitung vorstellen?"

Rhodri führte sein Pferd zurück zu dem Wagen, der inzwischen stehen geblieben war. Aus ihm war ein junger Mann mit schütterem Haar ausgestiegen, der zwar wertvolle Kleidung trug, die dennoch bei weitem nicht gerade neu und sauber erschien. Neben ihm stand eine junge Frau… eine Frau, wie sie Iago ap Idwal noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Bruder… darf ich dir Prinz Eadberth vorstellen, den unehelichen Bruder Edgars… und den eigentlichen König Englands."

König Iago ap Idwal stockte… Prinz Eadberth… unehelicher Bruder König Edgars… König von England? Er verstand kein Wort. Unsicher schaute er seinen Bruder an, der ihm zunickte.

„Ja, Bruder… König Edmund hatte noch einen Sohn… einen älteren, als es König Edgar ist. Nur, dass Prinz Eadberth unehelich zur Welt als Sohn Königs Edmund kam… unbemerkt, aber anerkannt. Er wuchs in einem Kloster auf und sollte eigentlich der Nachfolger König Eadwigs werden… hätte sich sein Bruder Edgar nicht die Krone mit Hilfe dieses Dunstan von Canterbury und der ostsächsischen Fürsten unter den Nagel gerissen. Königin Ethelgiva, die Schwiegermutter König Eadwigs machte uns bekannt… und vor allem durch Bischof Aelfsige, Gott habe seiner Seele gnädig, habe ich Prinz Eadberth kennen gelernt. Prinz Eadberth bat mich, ihn nach Rhuddlan mitzunehmen, denn sein Leben ist in England mehr als gefährdet. Häscher des Königs haben mehrfach versucht ihn zu ermorden… ich selbst habe einen solchen widerwärtigen Angriff miterlebt. Nur mit Mühe… und durch die Mithilfe von Lady Gunhild…"

Rhodri wies auf die junge Frau, die sich vor Iago verneigte.

„… wie auch durch Bruder Wilhelm…"

Auch die dritte Person, die nun in Iagos Blickfeld trat, verneigte sich. Es war ein Mönch, in Benediktinertracht, der mit einem freundlichen Gesicht Iago huldigte.

„…. konnten wir den Schergen Dunstans, wie auch Solmen von Slytherins entkommen. Bruder Wilhelm, der einst sogar unter Dunstan in Glastonbury diente, erkannte zum Glück, rechtzeitig den Hinterhalt. Ich bin so glücklich endlich wieder auf walisischem Boden zu sein, Bruder."

Iago nickte seinem Bruder und seinen Gästen, wie auch deren Untergebenen zu.

„Lasst uns nach Rhuddlan begeben, damit ihr mir mehr über eure Fahrt hierher und über unsere Gäste erzählen könnt, Bruder. Und an euch, Prinz Eadberth… herzlich willkommen in Gwynedd. Da ihr ein Freund meines Bruders seid… so seid ihr hier in Sicherheit, denn ein Freund meines Bruders ist auch ein Freund von mir."

Prinz Eadberth verneigte sich vor Iago, ehe er wieder, nachdem Iago auf sein Pferd aufstieg, in die Kutsche zurück stieg. Langsam, fast bedächtig, näherte sich die Gesellschaft nun Rhuddlan, der Königsburg Gwynedd.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Crieff, Schottland, im Heerlager Cullens, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

Langsam ging die Sonne auf, die ersten Vögel begannen zu zwitschern… und langsam begann Leben in die beiden feindlichen Lager zu kommen. Jeder in diesen Lagern wusste, dass am heutigen Tage es zu einer Entscheidung kommen würde. Die Schlacht, die bevorstand, würde die Geschichte verändern.

‚Würde sie auch unser Leben verändern?'

Berin schaute nachdenklich über das nahe Lager hinweg, auf das Feld nahe Crieff, auf dem am heutigen Tage viele Menschen ihr Leben lassen würden, ob sie nun für den schottischen König stritten oder gegen ihn.

‚Würden auch einige der unsrigen ihr Leben lassen? Wofür? Für die angekündigte Freiheit? Werden wir sie erhalten?'

Wieder schaute Berin über das Lager, unentschlossen irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

„Ho, Bruder, was ist los? Ich denke mir, wir sollten so langsam in die Hufe kommen", rief sein Zwillingsbruder Alo lächelnd über die Redewendung, die für beide Zentauren so treffend zutraf. Ohne weiter aufzuschauen band sich Alo seine Schwerter um seinen Leib… eines auf seinen menschlichen Rücken, das andere befestigte er an seiner Seite. Ehe er noch einmal Berin ansah, strich er noch einmal über seine braunen Haare und band sich schließlich ein Tuch um, das seine wilde Mähne bändigen sollte. Am heutigen Tage konnte er es sich nicht leisten, dass während des Kampfes ihm durch seine Haare die Sicht genommen wird… auch wenn er seine langen Haare liebte.

„Was ist los, Berin?", fragte er nochmals, als er seinen Bruder immer noch regungslos antraf, der noch immer auf das kommende Schlachtfeld reglos starrte.

Berin, der von seinem Zwillingsbruder Alo kaum zu unterscheiden war… allein seine Hufe zeigten einen leichten Weißton und wenn man sehr, sehr nahe an Berin herankam, würde man entdecken, dass seine Augen einen leichten Grünstich besaßen,…drehte sich schließlich zu seinem Zwillingsbruder um.

„Meinst du, wir tun das Richtige?"

„Seid wann machst du dir Sorgen darüber, ob du das Richtige tust?", erwiderte Alo unbekümmert.

Berin hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und schielte seinen Zwillingsbruder leicht verärgert an.

„Na gut, ja, du machst dir öfter Gedanken, ob du das Richtige machst. Aber, du weißt doch, die Sterndeuter haben Earpwald Recht gegeben. Nur, wenn wir der verhüllten Frau, der Zauberin helfen, der Frau, die sich uns zu erkennen geben wird, wenn es Sterne regnet, nur wenn wir ihr in der großen Schlacht beistehen, nur dann werden wir in Frieden und Freiheit weiterleben… in Freundschaft mit den Menschen. So sagen es die Sterne… und so haben sie es immer schon gesagt?"

„Aber ist dies hier die große Schlacht? Wo ist die Zauberin? Warum hat sie nur Earpwald getroffen… und keinen anderen Zentaur?"

„Zweifelst du an unserem Führer?"

Berin seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich… Du weißt, dass ich ihm nie so ganz vertraut habe. Ja… er hat uns hierher geführt und dafür muss man ihm dankbar sein, denn sonst wäre keiner mehr von uns am Leben. Der Zwist zwischen uns und den Menschen, egal ob sie nun Zauberer waren oder nicht, ist so alt, dass selbst unser Vater und unsere Mutter sich nicht an den Beginn erinnern können. Wir haben immer mit diesem Zwist gelebt… und leben gelernt. Wir haben uns verborgen und so geschützt…"

„Und doch haben uns die Menschen aufgespürt und fast vernichtet, wären wir nicht hierher geflohen."

„Ich weiß… ich weiß, dass unser Stamm ohne Earpwald nicht mehr existieren würde. Aber, weißt du, manchmal zweifle ich ein wenig daran, ob er dies alles für uns, seinen Stamm, seine Gemeinschaft tut… oder nur für sich allein."

„Weißt du, Bruderherz, all diese Gedanken, die du dir jetzt machst, haben wir schon unendlich lange debattiert. Denke an die Sternendeuter. Waren sie nicht diejenigen, die die Sterne so interpretiert haben, dass jemand kommen wird, der uns in die Freiheit führen wird. Eine Erscheinung eines Zentauren, der so Grundweg anders ist, als alle Anderen? Der in der Lage sein wird, mit den Menschen zu sprechen, mit ihnen auszukommen. Ihre Gedanken versteht. Ist dies nicht Earpwald. Hej… er ist ein Albino… er ist so anders… Haben die Sternendeuter nicht von jener Zauberin gesprochen? Earpwald hat sie getroffen! Ist doch egal, ob sie nun noch einen anderen getroffen hat oder nicht. Das wichtige war, dass ER sie getroffen hat. Er hat uns den gefallenden Stern gebracht und damit das Treffen bewiesen. Und wenn es nicht die Schlacht sein sollte, wenn wir zu den Menschen stehen werden… dann wird es eben eine andere sein. Was macht es? Wichtig ist es doch nur wir bekommen unsere Freiheit… können in Ruhe leben… und haben ein klein wenig Spaß!"

„Du und deine so leichte Lebensweise. Natürlich hast du recht… und vor allem, dieser Cullen, egal ob er nun Zauberer ist oder nicht, hat uns aufgenommen… uns geduldet, als würde er uns schon ewig kennen. Und doch… ", erwiderte Berin und schaute immer noch abweisend auf das Schlachtfeld.

„Was stört dich denn noch, Berin?", fragte Alo nun leicht genervt.

„Diese ganzen Deutungen… die noch nicht erfüllt sind. Ja… ich weiß… sie können in fünfzig Jahren sich erst erfüllen… und noch später. Niemand weiß wirklich, wann die Sterne ihre Wahrheiten wirklich offenbaren. Aber dennoch… du weißt, dass es heißt, dass ein Zentaur uns verraten wird und wir nur mit größter Not der Flamme der Gerechtigkeit entkommen werden. Das er uns in die Irre führen wird und erst, wenn die Flamme lebendig wird und wir für sie streiten… das begangene Unrecht beglichen ist."

„Mann… willst du den ganzen Tag all die ganzen Sterndeutungen durchgehen. Dann können wir ja gleich von jenem Zauberer anfangen, der sein Leben, sein Ich teilte, um die Macht der Unsterblichkeit an sich zu reißen… und nur durch ein Kind, dass der Tod berührte, dem wir an seiner Seite stehen werden, vernichtet werden kann. Und dass mit einer Macht, die in ihm geboren ist und die dem bösen Zauberer zuwider ist. Toll… da gibt es soviel Deutungen, wenn wir die jetzt alle aufzählen, stehen wir heute Abend noch da und können dann den Sternen zusehen… und, ist uns damit geholfen? Nein. Frei sind wir dann immer noch nicht. Also, Bruder, was ist nun… oder willst du warten, bis wir erfolgreich den neuen König von Schottland krönen und du dann, zusammen mit den Alten und den Kindern, zuhören, wie erfolgreich wir waren? Wie WIR unsere Freiheit erstritten…"

Berin seufzte… und begann dann sich zu rüsten. Alo half ihm schweigend und schließlich waren beide fertig gerüstet.

„Na dann, Bruderherz, lass uns für unsere Sache kämpfen… wie wir es immer gemacht haben!", sagte Alo und klopfte seinem Bruder in die Flanke. Doch dieser schwieg und trabte nur unwillig neben Alo daher.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy Bond: **Ja, jetzt alle vier Gründer im Buch 2 genannt worden. Nun, es dauert nicht mehr lange und ihr werdet erfahren, wie es zu dem Treffen Godrics und Salazar kommt und warum es zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft gekommen ist. Allerdings, einige Kapitel müsst ihr euch noch gedulden, wie auch für das Zusammentreffen aller vier. Doch lange wird es nicht mehr dauern.

Cullen mac Induff macht eigentlich sein eigenes Ding… ohne zu wissen, dass er manipuliert wird. Aber du wirst noch sehen. Einige mögen fragen, warum Zentauren nun auftauchen… nun irgendwie müssen sie auftauchen, denn immerhin werden sie irgendwann den Wald um Hogwarts bewachen.

Ich hoffe es bleibt spannend für dich… und ich freue mich auf ein neues Review von dir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

**Die Angelsächsischen Chroniken**

Die Anglo-Saxon Chronicle oder Angelsächsische Chronik ist eine Sammlung von (hauptsächlich) untergeordneten Quellen, die die Geschichte der Angelsachsen und ihrer Besiedlung Britanniens erzählen. Viele der darin enthaltenen Angaben bestehen aus Gerüchten über Ereignisse, die woanders geschahen, und können somit als unzuverlässig gelten. Für einige Zeiten und Orte ist die Chronik jedoch die einzige gehaltvolle erhaltene Informationsquelle. Die Manuskripte wurden an verschiedenen Orten verfasst, und jedes Manuskript spiegelt die Neigungen seines Schreibers wider. Die Chronik beinhaltet Einträge, die vom Jahr 1 bis zum Jahr 1154 reicht (obgleich eine Ausgabe einen falsch datierten Eintrag für das Jahr 60 vor Christus enthält).

Die Chroniken (es gibt mehr als eine) wurden in erster Linie entwickelt als Mittel, um Zeitangaben festzuhalten. Es war ein weit verbreiteter zeitgenössischer Glaube, dass die Welt mit Jahr 1000 ende, und das es wesentlich war, auf diesen Zeitpunkt vorbereitet zu sein. Annalen wurden hauptsächlich in Klöstern geführt und waren daher vor allem lokale Dokumente. Aussagen zu lokalen Ereignissen, wie der Fruchtbarkeit der Felder oder dem Mangel an Bienen, wurden eifrig aufgeschrieben, wohingegen entferntes politisches Geschehen weitgehend ignoriert wurde. Eine Kombination der individuellen Annalen erlaubt es aber, ein allgemeingültiges Bild zu erhalten, mit einem Dokument, das die erste kontinuierlich geschriebene Geschichte Europa in der Landessprache enthält. Folglich stellen die Chroniken eine wichtige Entwicklung der Geschichtsschreibung dar, genauso wie ein nützliches historisches Dokument.

Es gibt neun erhaltene gebliebene Manuskripte (einschließlich zweier Kopien), von denen acht durchgängig auf Altenglisch geschrieben sind, während es sich bei dem neunten um eine Mischung aus Altenglisch und Lateinisch handelt. Das älteste Exemplar (Corp. Chris. MS 173) ist unter dem Namen Parker Chronicle, nach Matthew Parker, der es einst besaß, oder Winchester Chronicle bekannt.

In dieser Chronik wird insbesondere das Jahr 963n. Chr beschrieben… und vor allem die Schenkung Edgars an die Klöster.

„On the second year after he ( Aethelwold) was consecrated, he made many minsters; and drove out the clerks (43) from the bishopric, because they would hold no rule, and set monks therein. He made there two abbacies; one of monks, another of nuns. That was all within Winchester. Then came he afterwards to King Edgar, and requested that he would give him all the minsters that heathen men had before destroyed; for that he would renew them. This the king cheerfully granted; and the bishop came then first to Ely, where St. Etheldritha lies, and ordered the minster to be repaired; which he gave to a monk of his, whose name was Britnoth, whom he consecrated abbot: and there he set monks to serve God, where formerly were nuns. He then bought many villages of the king, and made it very rich.

Afterwards came Bishop Athelwold to the minster called Medhamsted, which was formerly ruined by heathen folk; but he found there nothing but old walls, and wild woods. In the old walls at length he found hid writings which Abbot Hedda had formerly written; -- how King Wulfhere and Ethelred his brother had wrought it, and how they freed it against king and against bishop, and against all worldly service; and how Pope Agatho confirmed it with his writ, as also Archbishop Deusdedit."

So sagt Dunstan zu den Schenkungen: " "I grant, that all the things that here are given and spoken, and all the things that thy predecessors and mine have given, shall remain firm; and whosoever breaketh it, then give I him God's curse, and that of all saints, and of all hooded heads, and mine, unless he come to repentance. And I give expressly to St. Peter my mass-hackle, and my stole, and my reef, to serve Christ."

**Phrygische Mütze**

Eine Phrygische Mütze, seltener auch Skythische Mütze genannt, ist eine Mützenart mit einer eigentümlichen Form, die ursprünglich von den antiken Phrygern getragen wurde. Ursprünglich war die Phrygische Mütze ein gegerbter Stier-Hodensack samt der umliegenden Fellpartie. Nach der mythischen Vorstellung der Griechen sollte ein solches Kleidungsstück die besonderen Fähigkeiten des Tieres auf seinen Träger übertragen. Als Kleidungsstück besteht die Phrygische Mütze aus Stoff, Tuch, Wolle oder Leder und hat einen längeren runden Zipfel, der nach vorn geschlagen wird bzw. Richtung Stirn fällt. Das Aussehen dieser Mützenform dürfte heutzutage jedem bekannt sein von Trickfiguren wie den Schlümpfen oder den Mainzelmännchen. Die Phrygische Mütze gilt seit dem Frühmittelalter als typisch für Sachsen und Angelsachsen. Außerdem wurde sie Bestandteil der Tracht der neapolitanischen Seeleute.

**Morgannwg**

Morgannwg ist ein anderer Name für die beiden Königreiche Gwent und Glywysing, die 942 unter Morgen Hen vereinigt wurden. Eigentlich starb er erst 972 n.Chr., wobei seine Königreiche allerdings schon 960 von Owain ap Hywel, dem Herrscher über Deheubarth, einverleibt wurden.

**Der oder das Sax**

Der Sax auch Sachs (althochdeutsch sahs) ist ein einschneidiges Hiebschwert. Der Sax ist die Bezeichnung für ein germanisches Dolchmesser („kurze Wehr"). Der Langsax ist ein einschneidiges Kurzschwert, der Skramasax (Scramasax) ein Kurzschwert mit besonders langem Griff, das bei germanischen Stämmen bis in das 10. Jahrhundert verwendet wurde. Der Name des Volksstamms der Sachsen geht wahrscheinlich auf die Benutzung dieser Waffe zurück.

**Albinismus**

Albinismus (v. lat. albus „weiß") ist eine Sammelbezeichnung für angeborene Störungen in der Biosynthese der Melanine und dem daraus resultierenden Mangel an Pigmenten in Haut, Haaren und Augen. Die Betroffenen nennt man Albinos oder Dondos. Es gibt verschiedene Typen von Albinismus, alle bewirken eine Beeinträchtigung der Sehkraft. Die Unterschiede zwischen den Typen beziehen sich auf die betroffenen Gene, die Schwere des Pigmentmangels, und ob Haar und Haut auch betroffen sind. Abgesehen von den physischen Problemen, die Albinismus bewirken kann, sind es oft auch soziale Ausgrenzung, die den Betroffenen zu schaffen macht.

**Crieff**

Crieff ist die zweitgrößte Stadt in der zentralen Region Perth and Kinross in Schottland. Es ist in erster Linie eine Marktstadt, aber in den letzten Zeit hat es sich zu einem Mittelpunkt für den lokalen Tourismus entwickelt, wobei hauptsächlich Wert auf die Geschichte seiner Whiskyherstellung und des Rinderhandels gelegt wird. Crieff hat ungefähr 6.000 Einwohner. Einige Jahrhunderte lang kamen die Highländer in die Gegend südlich von Crieff, um ihre schwarzen Rinder zu verkaufen, deren Fleisch und Fell von der städtischen Bevölkerung der Lowlands (Schottland) und im Norden Englands mit Begeisterung nachgefragt wurden. Die Stadt war ein Versammlungspunkt für den jährlichen Michaelmas-Rinderverkauf, und die umgebenden Felder waren schwarz von den zehntausenden Rindern. Während des „October Tryst", wie die Versammlung der Rinder damals bezeichnet wurde, war Crieff der Prototyp einer „Wild-West-Stadt": voll von Rindern, Pferdedieben, Banditen und betrunkenen Viehhändlern. Die unvermeidlichen Morde wurden durch Hängen am Galgen bestraft, wofür Crieff in ganz Europa bekannt wurde

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 959 als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. späterer Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim**_

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff**

Gegner Dubhs, König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dubh Mac** **Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan **

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadwig**

(956 +959), König von England, Sohn Edmunds

_**Earpwald** _

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edmund**

(921 +946),König von England, Vater von Eadwig, Edgar und Eadberth, Bruder von König Eadred

**Ethelgar**

Sohn Ethelstan

**Ethelgiva**

Konkubine, Mutter von Edgiva, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 961 im Kloster

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

_**Gunnar** _

Abt von Glastonbury

**_Gyrth ap Godric_ **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

_**Gunhild**_

spätere Gebiebte König Iagos, gehört zum Bund

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder des Königs Iago

_**Irminric** _

ehemaliger Bruder in Glastonbury, Vertrauter Dunstans

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal** **Foel **

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**Morgan Hen**

König von Glywysing & Gwent

**Ordgar**,

Eldorman von Devonshire,

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Godrics und Melangell

**Oswald **

Bischof von York, Neffe des früheren Erzbischofs Odo

**Owain ap Hywell**

König von Deheubarth

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Spion im Bund, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wilhelm** _

Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Wulfthrith**

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	26. Die Schlacht bei Crieff

Zusammenfassung

Beim Stöbern der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuchs von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil des Tagebuches, welches von der Jugend der Gründer von Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle in dem Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena ihren Häschern und Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, kehrte 963 n. Chr. zurück auf die Insel. Im hohen Norden, im Königreich Strathclyde, treffen sie dabei Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs von Schottland, Dubh Mac Maíl Coluim, der Hilfe holen wollte, denn wie sich herausstellt, versuchte Cullen mac Induff, der Sohn des ehemaligen Königs von Schottland, König Dubh zu vergiften. Durch Richards und Helga Hilfe kann schließlich Cullens Marsch auf Scone, der Hauptstadt Schottlands, gestoppt werden. Doch Cullen rüstet zum Kampf und lässt sich dabei mit Earpwald ein, dem Führer eines Zentaurenstammes. Doch nicht alle Zentauren ziehen euphorisch in den Krieg der Menschen, obwohl sie nach der Deutung der Sterne einer verhüllten Zauberin helfen werden in einer großen Schlacht beizustehen.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, einer berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des walisischen Königreiches Gwynned, wohnt weiterhin Godric ap Maredudd, der Herr von Gryffindor mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Godric, der immer noch Geisel der Gwynnedder ist, sucht eines Tages seinen Sohn Gyrth, den er schließlich in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg findet. Allerdings trifft er hier auch auf einen roten Drachen, der sein Nest bewacht. Da der Drache auf Grund herabgefallender Felsbrocken bewegungsunfähig ist, beschließt Godric ihn zu befreien. Wochen später gerät Godric bei einer Jagd auf Wild in eine Kuhle und verletzt sich. Als ein riesiger Keiler seinen Sohn zu verletzen droht, kann er kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen. Doch in dieser misslichen Lage rettet schließlich der Drache seinen Sohn und tötet den Keiler.

Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynnedder, erhält Beusch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith und ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte.

Der Bund der Wölfe dagegen ordnet sich. Seit Jahren waren die beiden Ratsmitgliederposten nicht besetzt. Doch nun werden Aelfstan, der Bischof von London und Bellona, eine sehr wundersame Zauberin aus Schottland zu den neuen Ratsmitgliedern vereidigt. Von ihr, die dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith angehört, einem Clan von Vampiren, hat Solmen von Slytherin kaum etwas gehört, doch der neue Großmeister des Bundes, der schwarze Eldorman, vertraut ihr völlig. In einem abschließenden Gespräch stellt er Solmen seine Ziele vor, in dem er darlegt, dass er die zauberkundigen Menschen Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten will. Nur die Edlen sollen dabei unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn von Edgar, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Doch das Gespräch wird abgehört… von niemand anderen als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat.

5. **Die Schlacht bei Crieff**

_Crieff, Schottland, linke Flanke von König Dubhs Heer, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

Von weitem konnte Cedric erkennen, wie zum letzten Mal Dubh mac Mail Coluim mit Cullen mac Induff verhandelte. Beide waren mit anderen Parlamentariern inmitten des Feldes zusammengekommen… nicht weit weg von den beiden sich gegenüber aufgestellten Heeren. Cedric nahm nicht an, dass Cullen nachgeben würde… nicht Cullen.

Er mochte den Sohn des Induffs nicht. Er konnte nicht direkt erklären warum er diese Abneigung fühlte, doch schon früher, als er zum ersten Mal seinen Vetter begleitet und Cullen getroffen hatte, hatte er diese Abneigung gefühlt. Ob es an den Temperamentausbrüchen des jungen Schotten lag, an seinem listenreichen Leben… oder wie er über andere, ihm unterstellte Schotten dachte, Cedric konnte es nicht sagen. Vielleicht lag es an allem. Nochmals schaute er zu den Parlamentariern, wobei er sein Schwert in der Scheide lockerte.

‚Ob ich überhaupt in den Kampf eingreifen werde?', dachte er nach. Sein Vetter hatte ihn und seine Leute zu der linken Flanke hinbeordert, um diese zu verstärken und den Haupttross, die Clans aus Scone und dem Süden Schottlands, den von MacRae und die gepanzerte Leibgarde des Königs, die aus Strathclyde stammte, zu decken.

‚Gepanzerte Leibgarde! Ein Angelsachse würde über diese Aussage lachen. Sie besitzen im Unterschied zu vielen anderen Clanmitgliedern ein Kettenhemd und einen Helm. Während wir nur in den Trachten unseres Clans kämpfen… oder wie die Pikten halbnackt, tätowiert und blaugefärbt!'

Auch war die Kriegskunst in der Schlacht eine andere, als bei den Angelsachsen. Hier stellten sich zunächst die Clans auf und stürmten dann wild vorwärts. Das Wichtigste an der Kriegstaktik war demnach die Aufstellung, nicht aber die Taktik während einer Schlacht. Jedenfalls bisher. Cedric hatte einiges an Kriegstaktiken gelernt… damals als er mit einem seiner Onkel nach Deutschland und Italien gezogen war und so auch die Taktiken der Römer kennen gelernt hatte. Auch sein Vetter Dubh war ein Mann, der solche Taktiken bevorzugte, wie auch Fionnlagh mac Keith, der gewiefte Taktiker, der Cullen beriet. Vor ihm zollte Cedric einen hohen Respekt.

‚Nun, heute wird das Ganze wieder ein wildes Hauen und Stechen… trotz des ganzen Trainings, die ich mit meinen Mannen durchgeführt hatte.'

Dubh hatte mit einem leichten Grinsen die Versuche Cedrics kommentiert, in seinen Haufen Highländer eine gewisse Ordnung zu bringen. Zum Teil war es ihm auch gelungen… und doch wusste Cedric genau, dass seine Leute mitten in der Schlacht sich an diese Ordnung kaum halten würden. Dennoch hatte er einem seiner Leute eine Carnyx, eine keltische Kriegstrompete, gegeben, mit der er Befehle herausbringen konnte.

‚Was wohl Helga macht?'

Noch einmal wanderten seine Gedanken zu jenem Augenblick an diesem Morgen zurück, als er Helga getroffen hatte, die mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler Richard die Vorbereitungen trafen, die sie als ernannte Feldscherer zu treffen hatten. Cedric wusste, dass diese Arbeit nicht weniger blutig vor sich ging, als diejenigen der Männer in einer Schlacht. Allerdings nahm die Arbeit eines Feldscherers nach der Schlacht eher zu, im Verhältnis zu dem eines Kämpfenden. Und obwohl Helga, wie auch er etliche Aufgaben durchzuführen hatten, hatten sie noch einen Moment für sich gehabt.

„Wie geht es dir?", hatte Helga ihn gefragt, als er an dem Zelt der Feldscherer und Geistlichen vorbeikam.

„Wie soll es mir gehen? Es gibt noch massenhaft etwas zu tun. Und die Zeit rieselt mir durch meine Finger hindurch."

Helga hatte den Highländer angelächelt, auf ihre für ihn bekannte Art. In den letzten Tagen waren sie sich ein wenig näher gekommen. Cedric hatte Helga nachgefragt, ob sie mit ihm in den Kampf ziehen würde, da auch sie ein Schwert trug und dieses, so schien es jedenfalls, zu benutzen wusste, doch Helga hatte nur auf ihre wundervolle Art gelächelt und dies verneint.

„Cedric, ich bin eine Heilerin… keine Kämpferin. Mein Bemühen ist es Leben zu erhalten… nicht zu zerstören."

„Aber, warum tragt ihr dann dieses Schwert", hatte er sie gefragt.

„Es ist ein Familienerbstück, von dem ich mich nicht trennen kann", hatte sie geantwortet… und doch wusste Cedric, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit sein konnte. Er hatte erfahren, dass ihre Eltern durch marodierende Soldaten getötet worden waren, doch als er mehr davon hören wollte, hatte sie geschwiegen. So wie sie allerdings das Schwert trug, wusste sie es einzusetzen… und hatte es wohl auch schon getan.

„Nun, dann solltet ihr euch sputen, wenn euch die Zeit durch die Finger rinnt. Bald wird sie Schlacht losgehen… euer Vetter wird recht bald losziehen! Wo werdet ihr eingesetzt?"

„Auf der linken Flanke."

Irgendwie hatte Cedric das Gefühl gehabt, dass Helga erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte. Oder hatte er sich dies nur eingebildet? Machte Helga sich Sorgen um ihn? Noch einmal rief Cedric sich Helgas Gesicht in Erinnerung, als er sich, kaum, dass er sich ein wenig weitergegangen, sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte.

„Helga?"

Sie hatte noch einmal aufgesehen von ihrer Arbeit und ihn fragend angesehen.

„Würdet ihr… ich meine, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht… mit mir nach dem Kampf… so Gott will, mir nichts geschieht… und natürlich euch auch nichts… und wir den Kampf gewinnen… ja, würdet ihr…", hatte Cedric vor sich hingestottert.

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet so viel zu tun, Cedric. Und jetzt steht ihr hier und stottert wie ein junger Hüpfer vor seinem ersten Treffen mit seiner Maid."

Cedric war sich gewiss geworden, dass er rot im Gesicht wurde, doch er versuchte dies zu überspielen.

„Ich meinte nur, wenn ihr ein wenig Zeit aufbringen und mich begleiten wolltet… ich muss wieder einmal in meinem Tal, dass mir König Dubh als mein Clanchef in den Highlands zugesprochen hat, nach dem Rechten sehen. Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr die Schönheit dieses Ortes ebenso empfinden könntet, wie ich sie empfinde. Es ist…"

„Ja."

Cedric hatte gestutzt.

„Wie, ja?"

„Na, ihr hattet gefragt, ob ich euch, nach der Schlacht in euer Tal in den Highlands begleitet würde. Und ich beantworte dies mit ‚ja'. Ich würde gern mir euer Tal ansehen."

Cedric hatte noch etwas erwidern wollen… doch irgendwie brachte er nichts mehr heraus. Warum war es nur so schwierig für ihn vor Helga die richtigen Worte zu finden? Sonst wusste er sich vor allen anderen auszudrücken und fand die richtigen Worte. Doch vor Helga schienen die Gedanken in seinem Kopf durcheinander zu geraten. Cedric nickte nur und ging dann seines Weges, immer noch sehr verwirrt.

‚Sie hat ja gesagt!'

Irgendwie hatte er bei diesem Gedanken ein leichtes Bauchgrummeln, als hätte er etwas Unreifes gegessen. Doch es war ihm wichtig gewesen, wichtiger als so manch anderes, dass sie das Tal in den Highlands zu sehen bekam. Sein Blick wanderte schließlich wieder zu den Parlamentariern, die anscheinend ohne Einigung geblieben waren. Schon ertönten die Kriegshörner der beiden Heere… Kriegshörner, die nicht nur den Beginn der Schlacht ankündigten, sondern den Gegner auch in Verzweiflung stürzen sollten. Cedric setzte sich aufrechter in seinen Sattel und signalisierte dem Trompeter, dass er ebenfalls das Carnyx blasen soll. Schon ertönte das keltische Kriegshorn und schon bewegten sich seine Mannen ebenfalls vor, um die Flanke des Königs zu decken. Dann liefen bereits beide Heere aufeinander zu.

‚Cullen ist doch in einer weitaus schlechteren Position als der König. Sein Heer ist doppelt so klein wie das von Dubh. Er muss doch wissen, dass er keinen Erfolg haben wird?'

Cedric ließ seine Leute weiter die Flanke decken und marschierte weiter… als plötzlich ein Schwarm Pfeile die erste Reihe seiner Krieger zu Boden gehen ließ.

„Schilde!"

Sofort wurden die Schilde nach oben gerissen… und dennoch traf der eine oder andere Pfeil einige seiner Mannen. Anscheinend schien Cullen mit seiner Flanke Dubhs anzugreifen, um einen Keil in das Heer zu treiben. Cedric zog sein Schwert… und konnte wenig später die Männer sehen, die sich auf Pferden ihm näherten. Es waren viele… es schien… Cedric stutzte. Das waren keine Männer auf Pferden… was in der Hölle waren dies für Wesen? Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, brachen die Zentauren durch seine Reihen und trieben die Highländer wie Vieh vor sich her. Angstvoll, da sie noch nie solche Wesen gesehen hatten… und von der Wucht und der Aggressivität überrascht… brach die Flanke ein. Cedric schluckte… um sofort danach einen Befehl an den Trompeter zu geben.

„Blase Angriff… Angriff … und blase dann das sich die Truppen stärker zusammenziehen sollen. Wir dürfen diesen Wesen keinen Raum zum Kämpfen geben!"

Der Trompeter starrte Cedric an und nickte dann mit dem Kopf.

Noch bevor er den ersten Ton in sein Instrument geblasen hatte, trieb Cedric sein Pferd voran, um sich den Zentauren zu stellen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Crieff, Schottland, hinter den Linien Dubhs, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

Die Kriegshörner bliesen von allen Seiten. Helga und Richard schauten von einem kleinen Hügel hinab auf das Feld nahe Crieff, auf dem sich die beiden Heere gegenüberstanden.

„Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", erwiderte Richard, als das letzte Kriegshorn ertönte und sich langsam die Heere aufeinander bewegten.

„Was meinst du… wer wohl gewinnen mag?", fragte Helga, ohne ihren Blick vom Feld und von den Heeren zu lassen.

„Niemand."

„Wie niemand? Aber es gibt doch immer Gewinner oder Verlierer in einer Schlacht?"

„Ja… es gibt Verlierer in einer Schlacht. Diejenigen, die ihr Leben verlieren… oder ein Körperteil… man kann sie schon als Verlierer ansehen. Aber macht es denjenigen, der dem anderen das Leben nimmt… oder das Körperteil… folgerichtig zu einem Gewinner? Ich denke nicht. Krieg ist immer ein Verlust. Ein Verlust an Menschen und an Gütern… ein Verlust an Güte und Verständnis. Und leider ist es so, dass oft aus Krieg kein Frieden, sondern noch mehr Krieg gebiert. Wenn daraus Frieden, Verständnis und Güte entstehen könnte, dann würde man dem Krieg wenigstens etwas Gutes abgewöhnen… aber so?"

„Mmh… in vielen mögt ihr Recht haben, Richard. Aber wenn König Dubh Cullen nicht einschränkt… dann würde er den Königsthron noch mehr verlangen und Dubh töten. Also muss König Dubh in den Krieg ziehen."

„Ja… ein Machtanspruch zieht oftmals einen Krieg und somit Schlachten hinter sich her. Und sicher muss sich König Dubh verteidigen, um sein Reich in Sicherheit, mit Stärke und auch im Frieden zu führen. Aber dennoch ist er wie auch Cullen ein Verlierer… weil sie das höchste Gut ihrer Untergebenen opfern… das Leben."

Helga schwieg und beobachte die beginnende Schlacht. Sie konnte sehen, wie Cullens Armee auf die des Königs traf, erbebte und dann zurückwich.

„Bald werden uns die ersten Verletzten gebracht. Dann werden wir wieder durch Blut waten."

Richard schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn.

„Manchmal kann von den ganzen Schlachten müde werden", fügte Richard zu und begann laut zu seufzen.

„Gut, dass ihr verhindert habt, dass der König selbst sein Heer anführt."

„Ich musste dabei schon fast richtig handgreiflich werden", sagte Richard zu Helga und lächelte leicht, "ich… ein Halbelf… aber er wollte einfach nicht hören. Zum Glück bemerkten die anderen Clanchefs seine Schwäche und ließen nicht zu, dass er in vorderster Reihe reitet. Nun hockt er dort verärgert vor dem Zelt und gibt Anweisungen, die seine Herolde den Clanchefs übermittelt. Aber nun kommt… bald werden wir benötigt."

Während das königliche Heer Cullens Heer verfolgte, ertönte von der linken Flanke erneut ein Kriegshorn. Verwundert schaute Helga dorthin… und sah, wie die Flanke unter dem Angriff einer Reiterei von Cullens Heer einbrach.

„Cedric..?"

„Was ist?"

Richard drehte sich um und schaute nun ebenfalls in die Richtung, in die Helga schaute.

„Cedric… er ist auf der linken Flanke des königlichen Heeres. Dort…"

Helga zeigt mit dem Finger auf die zurückweichenden Truppen, die verzweifelt versuchten, die Reiterei des Heeres von Cullen aufzuhalten.

„Oh, mein Gott…", sagte Richard und kniff noch stärker die Augen zusammen.

„Was ist?", erwiderte nun Helga und schaute Richard verunsichert an.

„Nicht nur, dass die Flanke des königlichen Heeres sich auflöst… und somit das vormarschierte Hauptheer offen daliegt… dass dort, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist keine Reiterei?"

„Was dann?"

„Zentauren… Cullen hat sich mit Zentauren verbündet… und seht, nun marschieren die Ränder von Cullens Hauptheer wieder vorwärts, während die Mitte noch weiter zurückweicht… wenn jetzt König Dubh nicht reagiert, dann ist die Schlacht für ihn mehr als verloren."

Doch auch König Dubh hatte die Wendung der Schlacht mitbekommen und bereits Herolde losgesandt, um das Hauptheer zu stoppen und sie zu warnen.

„Was geschieht mit Cedric?", Helga schaute auf die linke Flanke, die nun fast umgeben wurde von Zentaurenverbänden. Doch Richard schwieg. Helga schaute auf den Halbelf, der sie traurig ansah. Langsam schüttelte Helga den Kopf.

‚Nein… nein…'

Sie war sich in diesem Moment klar, dass sie Cedric nicht verlieren wollte. Er war freundlich zu ihr gewesen… nicht nur freundlich… sie mochte seine Verlegenheit… sein Lachen… seine Güte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nun nicht mehr sein sollte. Er war zu einem guten Freund geworden… den sie nicht verlieren wollte. Aber wirklich nur ein Freund? Empfand sie nicht auch ein klein wenig mehr? Helga schaute sich um… sie musste irgendetwas machen, damit er gerettet wurde. Dann sah sie das Pferd… das Pferd des Königs, dass jener im Kampf hätte führen sollen. Mit wenigen Sätzen war sie bei diesem Pferd, stieg auf und jagte in Richtung linker Flanke.

„Helga… Kind… was machst du?", rief Richard ihr hinterher, der erstaunt war, über Helgas spontanen Einfall. Doch verhindern konnte der Halbelf nun nichts mehr. Besorgt schaute er der jungen Frau hinterher und hoffte, dass sie nur ihre Zauberkraft einsetzen würde, um Cedric zu retten.

‚Hoffentlich benutzt sie nicht ihr Schwert!', dachte er.

Doch Richard ahnte… ja, er wusste es, dass sein Bitten vergeblich sein würde. Dann nahm er noch etwas anders wahr… ein Macht, böse und alt… die über dem Heer kreiste und bereit war zuzustoßen, um den Zentauren zu helfen.

„Nun gut, wenn du dich nun unbedingt wegen diesem Mann in diesen Kampf stürzen musst, werde ich dich wenigstens decken", sagte Richard zu sich selbst und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dieses Böse, dass er spürte… es würde seine kleine Helga nicht bedrohen, …dass schwörte er.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Crieff, Schottland, linke Flanke von Dubhs Heer, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

Bellona kreiste über der Schlacht bei Crieff und beobachtete freudig erregt den Ausgang der Schlacht. Die Zentauren, die auf ihr Sinnen hin bei dieser Schlacht mit teilnahmen, waren mit solcher Macht in die Flanke des königlichen Heeres eingebrochen, dass diese zusammenbrach. Earpwald hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, dachte sie sich, als sie an den Führer der Zentauren erinnerte. Sie würde ihn für diesen Angriff belohnen, so wie sie es ihm versprochen hatte. Wenn König Dubh erstmal tot war, würde sie mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberei diesen Jüngling Cullen schon bald zu einer ihrer Marionetten machen… und somit wäre der Norden Englands bereits in den Händen des Bundes. Schon jetzt war Cullen, auch wenn er es nicht ahnte, von ihr, Bellona, abhängig. Abermals kreiste sie über das Feld in ihrer Gestalt als Krähe. Einige der mutigsten Krieger würden schon bald in ihre Dienste treten… wenn der Abend näher kam und sie schwer verwundet auf dem Feld lagen und warteten, dass der Tod sie übermannte. Doch nicht nur der Tod würde kommen!

Bellona kicherte. Ihre Schülerinnen waren bereit und würden bald ihre Arbeit erledigen. Doch noch war die Schlacht vorbei und noch war es nicht Abend. Jetzt konnte sie noch nichts tun… außer freudig zuzusehen, wie König Dubhs Armee aufgerieben werden sollte. Noch einmal kehrte ihr Blick auf die Zentauren zurück, die in mehreren Stufen das königliche Heer angriff. Ganz in der Nähe des Hauptangriffes der Zentauren ließ sich Bellona auf einem Baum nieder.

„Oh… schau an. Nicht überall bricht die Flanke ein. Dort scheint jemand den Zentauren Widerstand leisten zu wollen..."

Bellona schaute auf eine kleine Schar von Highländern, die sich vor den Zentauren zusammengedrängt hatten. Sie schienen von einem Mann angeführt zu werden, der zwar leicht verwundet war, der allerdings dennoch seine Männer zusammenhielt und sie aufmunterte. Insgesamt schienen diese Handvoll Männer ein Karree zu bilden und somit den Zentauren eine unangenehme Angriffsmöglichkeit zu bieten. Die Zentauren konnten kaum weiter das Hauptfeld und somit die schwereren Truppen der Leibgarde attackieren, wenn in ihrem Rücken Teile der Flanke nicht besiegt waren und noch weiterhin Widerstand leisteten. Doch für die Zentauren war es ungemein schwierig das Karree anzugreifen, benötigten sie im Nahkampf doch bedeutend mehr Platz. Bogenschützen versuchten zwar die Reihen der Highländer auszudünnen, doch diese konnten nur vereinzelnd eingesetzt werden, um nicht einen der eigenen Zentauren zu treffen.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich den Zentauren helfen… wenn ihr Anführer am Boden liegt, werden die Männer aufgeben und fliehen. Dann können die Zentauren nachsetzen und die Fliehenden niederreiten...'

Bellona verwandelte sich zurück, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Anführer… doch sie hielt inne, als sich plötzlich ein Pferd den Weg zu dem Karree bahnte. Es war eines der edelsten Streitrösser, die Bellona gesehen hatte. Das Pferd, dafür gezüchtet nicht einem Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen, bahnte sich den Weg durch etliche Leiber der Zentauren. Auf seinem Rücken saß… Bellona hielt die Luft an… eine weißhaarige Frau, die zwar noch jung an Jahren war, doch sehr entschlossen zu Werke ging. Das besondere an dieser Frau, war ihre Aura.

‚War es nicht eben so, als würde selbst die Natur, die wenigen Büsche… selbst die Gräser vor ihr zurückweichen?'

Bellona war sich sicher, dass diese Frau eine Hexe war… und mit einer große Gabe gesegnet war.

Mit einem weiten Satz sprang sie über einige Highländer hinweg, landete im Innenkreis des Karrees und schwang sich aus dem Sattel. Der Anführer der Highländer schaute die weißhaarige Hexe verblüfft an, dann fast liebevoll. Sie schienen einige Worte miteinander zu wechseln, die Bellona auf Grund des Kriegslärms und der Weite nicht hören konnte. Dann, im nächsten Moment widmeten sie sich wieder den Zentauren.

‚Nun, vielleicht sollte ich erst die Hexe einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken… und dann diesem Highländer!'

Wieder schwang Bellona den Zauberstab… und wieder hielt sie erschrocken inne. Die weißhaarige Hexe hatte ihr Schwert vom Rücken gezogen und sich zum Kampf gegen einen Zentauren gewandt. Doch nicht etwa ihre Kampfkunst zog magisch die Blicke Bellonas an, sondern ihr Schwert. Kaum hatte es die weißhaarige Hexe dies aus seiner Schiede gezogen, flammte die Scheide des Schwertes auf. Es war eine warme rote Flamme, die sich um eben diese Scheide legte. Der Zentaur warf verblüfft den Kopf nach hinten, als er das Schwert sah, griff dann aber mit seinen Schwertern an und attackierte die Frau. Diese schwang zur Verteidigung ihr Schwert… doch anstatt, dass nun Klinge auf Klinge stieß, zerschnitt ihr Schwert das Zentaurenschwert wie Butter. Die Klingen fielen zu Boden, abgetrennt vom Schaft, den der Zentaur noch verblüfft in seinen Händen hielt. Ein anderer Zentaur versuchte dem nun waffenlosem Zentaur zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch das Schwert der weißhaarigen Hexe durchschnitt nicht nur sein Schild, sondern traf den Zentauren auch in dessen Brust. Jäh wurde der Zentaur völlig eingehüllt durch die Flamme des Schwertes. Bellona hielt den Atem an, als sie sah, wie der Zentaur von der magischen Flamme regelrecht verzehrt wurde. Alles Lebende zog das Schwert aus dem Zentaur… und auch sämtliche Flüssigkeiten, die in dem Zentaur gewesen waren, verbrannten in der Flamme. Zurückblieb ein mumifiziertes Knochengerüst, der sobald die Flammen ihn freigaben, tot zu Boden sank.

‚Die Flamme der Gerechtigkeit… die Flamme… DIE FLAMME ', hörte Bellona einen Zentauren rufen… und schon bald wurde der Ruf des einen Zentauren verstärkt durch den aller anderen. Zum großen Schrecken Bellonas begannen sich die Zentauren zurückzuziehen.

‚Was machen sie… sie müssen angreifen!'

Doch schon flohen die ersten Zentauren vom Schlachtfeld. Und aus den ersten wurde wenige…dann mehr… schließlich flohen alle. Die Schlachtordnung der Zentauren löste sich schlagartig auf. Earpwald versuchte die Seinigen wieder nach vorn zu treiben, doch niemand schien mehr auf ihn zu hören. Als er endlich einen der Zentauren stellte, zog dieser seine Schwerter gegen den eigenen Anführer.

Bellona schrie voller Wut auf. Sie blickte zu den wenigen Highländern, die übrig geblieben waren und nun mit verwunderten Blicken die Flucht der Zentauren beobachteten. Allein diejenigen die ganz nahe der weißhaarigen Hexe gestanden hatten, rückten von dieser ab, so dass eine Bresche in ihren Linien entstanden. Bellona konnte die angstvollen Blicke sehen, die in die Richtung des Schwertes gesandt wurde. Die weißhaarige Hexe schaute auch den Zentauren nach… und steckte dann ihr Schwert wieder in die alte Scheide.

„Nein…NEIN", rief Bellona erbost. Sie hatte nicht vor, so leicht aufzugeben, so leicht ihr Ziel aufzugeben. Eben noch war ihr Ziel zum greifen nahe gewesen… und jetzt… Sie sah, wie der Anführer der Highländer zu der Hexe trat, erschrocken und doch mutig, und sie langsam aus der ersten Reihe zurückzog.

„Nein!"

Bellona schwang ihren Zauberstab.

„**STUPOR!"**

Der Blitz aus ihrem Stab traf allerdings statt der Hexe, den Anführer, der vom Boden abhob und einige Meter durch die Luft segelte, ehe er ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel. Die junge Hexe schrie entgeistert auf und lief dem Mann hinterher, beugte sich über ihn, um festzustellen, ob er noch lebte.

‚Noch einmal entkommst du mir nicht!', dachte sich Bellona und schwang abermals ihren Zauberstab.

„**STUPOR!"**

„**PROTEGO!"**

Anstatt die junge Hexe zutreffen, die noch immer sich um den Anführer der Highländer kümmerte, wurde der Fluch abgewehrt. Bellona starrte verblüfft umher. Wie hatte die junge Hexe dies getan, wie hatte sie den Fluch abwehren können, ohne sie anzusehen, ohne ihren eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen… wie war dies nur möglich? Im nächsten Moment begann der Baum um sie zu brennen… und Bellona wusste, dass jemand mit Hilfe eines Zaubers den Baum zum Brennen gebracht hatte. Schon lechzten die Flammen an ihren Haaren und an ihrem grünen Gewand. Ärgerlich verwandelte sie sich wieder in eine Krähe und stieß sich vom brennenden Baum ab. Mit einem weiten Bogen flog sie um die junge Hexe herum…

‚Da!'

Nun sah Bellona denjenigen, der wohl die Hexe geschützt hatte. Es war ein kleiner Mann mit einem spitzen alten Hut auf dem Kopf und einem langen weißen Bart, der sie ganz genau beobachtete.

„Du weißt gar nicht, mit wem du dich eingelassen hast, kleiner Mann", rief sie ihm entgegen… doch da hörte sie abermals einen Zauberspruch, der diesmal von der Hexe stammen musste.

„**OPPUGNAT!"**

Im nächsten Moment begann das Wetter völlig umzuschlagen. Ein heftiger Wind schien aufzukommen, der scheinbar aus der Richtung der Hexe zu kommen schien. Bellona versuchte sich gegen diesen Sturm zu behaupten, doch er nahm immer mehr zu… so dass sie kaum in der Lage war, sich den beiden Zauberern zu stellen. Verärgert ließ sich sie schließlich vom Sturm mitreißen und verließ das Schlachtfeld, um in einem sichereren Gebiet ihre normale Gestalt wieder annehmen zu können.

‚Ich mag heute den Kürzeren gezogen haben… und auch meine Ziele mögen sich noch heute nicht erfüllt haben, aber ich werde zurückkommen und mich an denjenigen, die diese Schmach auslösten, rächen', sagte sich Bellona, ehe sie schließlich verschwand.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Lligam** **Vapors: **Liebe/Lieber LLigam Vapors, ich danke dir für dein Review, dass du mir auf (so laut Internet) Katalanisch geschrieben hast. Ich finde es sehr schön, dass meine Geschichte auch außerhalb des deutschsprachigen Raumes gelesen wird. Leider habe ich, trotz Internet, sehr wenig übersetzen können. Deshalb kann ich dir nicht alle Fragen beantworten, die du bezüglich Salazar und Godric in meiner Geschichte hattest, wie auch die über die Kreaturen, die du ansprachst. Ich würde mich aber sehr freuen, wenn du dich bei mir meldest (vielleicht in Englisch.. wäre dies möglich?), so dass ich deine Fragen beantworten kann. Einen Wunsch erfülle ich dir auf jedenfall… ich werde so bald wie möglich weiter schreiben.

**Fluffy: **Nun Meurig und König Iago haben auf keinen Fall ihre Ziele aufgegeben. Doch bisher hatten sie nicht die Möglichkeit, sie wieder aufzunehmen. Von nun an wird sich dies allerdings wieder ändern… und leider wird Godric ihnen dabei auch ein wenig helfen… zwar bewusst, aber er wird nicht anders können. Doch … Spannung… mehr wird nicht verraten. Ich hoffe, dass du auch von diesem Kapitel begeistert sein wirst, auch wenn es diesmal nur um Helga geht. Natürlich freue ich mich über jedes Review… auch wenn es aus Zeitgründen etwas kürzer ausfallen würde.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

**Carnyx**

Die Carnyx war ein Blasinstrument der eisenzeitlichen Kelten, von etwa 300 v. Chr. bis 200 n. Chr.. Sie ist eine hornartig gebogene Bronze-Trompete, die beim Blasen aufrecht gehalten wurde. Die Mündung ist meist als Wildschweinkopf geformt. Genutzt wurde die Carnyx bei Kriegszügen (evtl. auch bei Kulthandlungen), wohl um die Truppen zur Schlacht anzustacheln und den Feind mit einer Art akustischer Kriegsführung zu demoralisieren.

**Taktik beim Reiterkampf**

Reiterarmeen konnten feindliche Truppen auf Distanz mit Pfeilen überschütten und mussten sich nie auf Nahkämpfe einlassen. Langsamere Gegner ohne wirkungsvolle Fernwaffen waren oft chancenlos. So vernichteten die Reitertruppen des Partherreiches in der Schlacht bei Carrhae (53 v. Chr.) die Legionen des Crassus. Bei ihrem Einfall nach Zentral- und Westeuropa im 9. und 10. Jahrhundert verbreiteten die Ungarn als berittene Bogenschützen Angst und Schrecken im gesamten West- und Ostfränkischen Reich. Die Menschen fügten damals jedem Vaterunser den Satz an: "und befreie uns von den Pfeilen der Ungarn, oh Herr!" (de sagittis Hungarorum libera nos, domine). Die großen Schwächen berittener Bogenschützen waren ihr Platzbedarf und ihre leichte Ausrüstung. Wenn sie auf engem Raum zum Nahkampf mit besser gepanzerten Gegnern gezwungen waren, unterlagen sie meist. Außerdem waren sie nicht für die Teilnahme an Belagerungen geeignet. Gute Reitertruppen benötigten viel Ausbildung und sehr gute Pferde. Die klassischen Reitervölker wie Hunnen oder Mongolen lebten praktisch auf dem Pferderücken.

Die leichte Reiterei benutzte kleine, schnelle und wendige Pferde. Die Reiter trugen keine oder nur leichte Rüstung. Die klassischen Reitervölker benutzten kurze, starke Bögen von großer Kraft und Reichweite. Die sogenannten Kompositbögen der Reitervölker bestehen aus bis zu 16 verleimten Holz- und Hornteilen. Der Vorteil von Sehnen und Horn besteht in ihrer höheren Fähigkeit, Energie zu speichern und auch wieder (an den Pfeil) abzugeben. Die Effizienz eines solchen gut gebauten Kompositbogens mit entsprechender möglicher Formgebung ist höher als die eines konventionellen Bogens aus Holz, der bei identischem Layout sofort brechen würde. Mongolische und türkische Reiterbögen hatten ein Zuggewicht von durchschnittlich 75 Pfund und schossen speziell abgestimmte leichte Pfeile 500 bis 800 m weit. Diese Kompositbögen waren - entgegen der landläufigen Meinung - in Reichweite und Durchschlagskraft dem Langbogen durchaus ebenbürtig. Mittels spezieller "panzerbrechender" Pfeile war es beispielsweise den mongolischen Reitern möglich, auch schwere Rüstungen zu durchdringen.

**Römische Kampftechnik**

Ähnlich wie zunächst die Griechen kämpften die Römer in der Schlacht in zahlreichen Einzelkämpfen. Unter griechischem Einfluss gingen die Römer im Zuge der Servianischen Heeresreform dazu über, in geschlossener Schlachtreihe zu kämpfen. Bei ihnen war die Phalanx als Classis bekannt. Die Classis war nach der Panzerung und Bewaffnung der Soldaten gestaffelt, mit den schwer gepanzerten Kämpfern in den ersten Reihen und den leicht gepanzerten in den letzten Reihen. Mit ihren großen Schilden bildeten die Römer oftmals spezielle Formationen wie die "Schildkröte". Bis zum Untergang des Römischen Reiches kämpften die römischen Legionäre in geschlossener Schlachtreihe. Im Kampf gegen griechische Phalanx-Formationen waren die römischen Truppen meist überlegen, da ihre Schlachtordnung aufgrund der kleineren Formationen flexibler war. Die Römer warfen zunächst auf eine bestimmte Stelle der Phalanx ihre Wurfspeere, die Pila, und stürmten dann mit gezückten Kurzschwertern, den Gladii, in die so erzeugte Lücke.

**OPPUGNAT**

(lat.) Von oppugnare stürmen.

**Mumien**

Das Wort Mumie kommt aus dem Persischen und bedeutet „Wachs". Es bezeichnet Bitumen, ein Kohlenwasserstoffprodukt, das im Volksmund auch schwarzes Erdpech genannt wird. Seit dem Mittelalter war der Stoff "Mumia" in Europa bekannt, und zwar erstaunlicherweise als Heilmittel.

Am bekanntesten sind dabei natürlich die ägyptischen Mumien, die dadurch hergestellt wurden, dass dem Toten nicht nur die Organe ( bis auf das Herz) und das Gehirn herausgenommen und dem Körper Zedernöl und Natronlauge zugeführt wurden , so dass der Körper eintrocknete. Nach dreißig bis vierzig Tagen war so der Körper ausgetrocknet und wurde schließlich mit Salböl eingerieben und dann mit Binden umwinkelt. Andere Kulturen, wie Völker in Peru, konservierten durch Trocknen und Räuchern die Toten. Auch das Füllen mit Harzen, Ölen oder mit natürlichem Asphalt war eine verbreitete Behandlungsmethode. Bereits 2000 Jahre vor den Ägyptern mumifizierte das Volk der Chinchorro, eine Fischer-Gemeinschaft an der pazifischen Küste zwischen Chile und Peru, seine Toten. Tote wurden aber nicht nur durch Einbalsamieren mumifiziert. Auch ausgetrocknete und unbehandelte Körper sind Mumien. Bevor Einbalsamierungs-Experten die Technik der Mumifizierung perfektionierten, begruben die Ägypter ihre Toten einfach im Wüstensand: Trockenheit und Hitze entzogen den Körpern die Flüssigkeit – Verwesungsbakterien hatten keine Chance. Auf natürliche Weise wurde auch der Jungsteinzeitmensch "Ötzi" konserviert. Erst 1991, nach über 5.000 Jahren, gab ihn ein Gletscher wieder frei. Im brandenburgischen Kampehl liegt seit 300 Jahren die Mumie des Ritters Christian Friedrich von Kahlbutz. Der Sage nach sollte er wegen eines Meineids vor Gericht "nie verwesen". Die Ursache seiner Mumifizierung ist bis heute ein Geheimnis geblieben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim**_

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff**

Gegner Dubhs, König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac** **Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan **

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

_**Earpwald** _

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Fionnlagh mac Keith_**

Stratege von Cullen mac Induff.

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_ **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Godrics und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Spion im Bund, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Wulfthrith**

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	27. Magische Attentäter

Zusammenfassung

Beim Stöbern der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuchs von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil des Tagebuches, welches von der Jugend der Gründer von Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle in dem Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena ihren Häschern und Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, kommt 963 n. Chr. nach Schottland. Dort trifft sie auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland, der ihre Hilfe benötigt, denn der König wurde vergiftet. Nur durch ihren raschen Einsatz kann schließlich verhindert werden, dass König Dubh stirbt. Doch sein Widersacher Cullen Mac Induff marschiert bereits nach Scone und kann erst bei Crieff gestoppt werden. Mit Hilfe des Zentauren Earpwald, der ein Verbündeter des Bundes ist, versucht Cullen König Dubh in einer Schlacht zu schlagen, was ihm beinahe gelingt. Doch wiederum hilft Helga dem König und vor allem Cedric, in dem sie sich den Zentauren entgegen wirft und ihr Schwert dabei benutzt. Was sie nicht weiß ist, dass die Zentauren, von denen nicht jeder euphorisch in den Krieg der Menschen zieht, eine Vorhersehung bezüglich der Flamme ihres Schwertes hatten. Als sie das Schwert sehen, fliehen sie vom Schlachtfeld und lassen Cullen, Earpwald und die beobachtende Bellona zurück. Diese kann trotz des Zaubers, der Cedric trifft, den Ausgang der Schlacht nicht verhindern und muss ebenfalls fliehen.

Bellona ist jene wundersame Zauberin, die als neues Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe vereidigt wurde. Sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith an, einem Clan von Vampiren. Mit ihr und Aelfstan, dem Bischof von London versucht der Bund der Wölfe, insbesondere der neue Großmeister, der maskierte schwarze Eldorman, die Ziele des Bundes zu erneuern. In einem Gespräch mit Solmen stellt der schwarze Eldorman dar, dass er die zauberkundigen Menschen Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten will. Nur die Edlen sollen dabei unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn von Edgar, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Doch das Gespräch wird gehört… von niemand anderen als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des walisischen Königreiches Gwynedd, wohnt weiterhin Godric ap Maredudd, der Herr von Gryffindor mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Godric, der immer noch Geisel der Gwynedder ist, sucht eines Tages seinen Sohn Gyrth, den er schließlich in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg findet. Allerdings trifft er hier auch auf einen roten Drachen, der sein Nest bewacht und der auf Grund herabgefallener Felsbrocken bewegungsunfähig ist. Godric beschließt ihn zu befreien. Als Wochen später Godric bei einer Jagd auf Wild in eine Kuhle fällt und sich verletzt, rettet der Drache seinen Sohn vor einem wilden Keiler.

Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynedder, erhält Besuch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith und ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte.

**6. Magische Attentäter**

_Halle des Bundes, Somerset, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

„Man hat nach mir rufen lassen."

Nadal Lynx stand vor der großen Tür der Halle des Bundes und schaute den in einem dunklen Umhang gekleideten Diener an. Er konnte nicht nur sehen, sondern auch riechen, wie viel Angst dieser Lakai vor dem Werleoparden hatte.

„Nun… solltet ihr mir nicht die Tür öffnen, damit ich vor den Rat und vor allem dem Großmeister treten darf?", fragte er seelenruhig, wobei seine Stimme einen kleinen Tick schärfer wurde. Der Lakai begann zu zittern und beeilte sich die große Tür zu öffnen. Nadal verneigte sich vor ihm, als wäre er ein Adliger, fügte dann aber hinzu:" Wenn ich noch einige Wünsche habe, nehme ich doch an, ihr werdet diese mir umgehend erfüllen… nicht wahr."

Dabei ließ er kurz ein kurzes Grollen los, welches den armen Diener noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte und ihn noch mehr ängstigte. Zitternd, sich an der großen Tür der Halle festhaltend, nickte der Diener dem Werleoparden zu… unfähig noch etwas zu sagen. Nadal ging durch die Tür… und begann innerlich zu kichern. Ihm machte es immer wieder Spaß Zauberer, aber auch nicht magische Menschen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

‚Vor allem, wenn diese zunächst andere arrogant herumschikanieren… und dann, wenn ich auf sie treffe, werden ihre Knie weich und sie versuchen dann, von mir nur noch wegzukommen!'

Nadal ging auf die Tische zu, die leicht erhöht am Ende des Raumes standen… und an denen der Großmeister des Bundes, der schwarze Eldorman und einer seiner Ratsmitglieder, Solmen Slytherin saßen.

‚Bei ihnen werde ich kaum einen solchen Einfluss haben', sagte sich Nadal und richtete noch einmal seine schwarze Kutte, die ihn abermals vollständig verhüllte… auch wenn hier wenig Tageslicht in die Halle fiel und sie durch viele Fackeln beleuchtet wurde.

„Ah… Nadal, gut, dass ihr gleich kommen konntet."

Der schwarze Eldorman wies dem Werleoparden einen Platz nahe den Tischen, der noch frei war und ließ durch eine galante Bewegung das Glas, das vor Nadal stand mit unverdünnten Wein füllen.

„Ich glaube, einen solchen Wein habt ihr in der Vergangenheit zwar öfter als wir genießen können, doch auch wir verfügen über einen solchen Wein hier."

Nadal verneigte sich elegant vor dem schwarzen Eldorman und dann noch einmal vor Solmen, ehe er den zugewiesenen Platz aufsuchte. Als er sich schließlich gesetzt hatte, sah er, dass ihn Solmen musterte. Nur einmal noch war Nadal nach der Flucht aus Bodmin mit dem Eldorman aus Cornwall und Ratsmitglied des Bundes kurz zusammengetroffen. Und schon dort hatte ihn Solmen auf seine ganz persönliche Art angesehen. Nadal wusste, dass Solmen nur zu gern herausbekommen wollte, ob er es damals gewesen war, der seinem Sohn bei der Flucht aus Bodmin geholfen hatte. Doch Nadal wusste, wie er seine Gedanken vor diesem Mann abschirmen konnte. Die schwarze Kutte, die ihn vollständig verhüllte, verbarg auch zusätzlich seine Gedanken. Ein Solmen von Slytherin, egal wie gut er als Zauberer war, würde ihn, Nadal, nicht ausspionieren können. Dennoch war Nadal sehr vorsichtig… noch zu gut konnte er sich an Slytherins Methoden erinnern, als Nadal das erste Mal ohne das Mädchen mit dem Schwert nach Bodmin zurückgekehrt war.

Elegant nahm er das kostbare Glas, das vor ihm stand und roch am Wein. Ein Aglianico… ein guter roter italienischer Wein. Bedächtig nippte Nadal an ihm… vorsichtig, da es genügend Gifte gab, die den Geschmack des Weines kaum veränderten.

„Nun, was sagt ihr… ist dies nicht ein sehr gutes Tröpfchen?"

Nadal legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Wohl wahr, eure Eminenz… ein wundervolles Tröpfen. Selten, auch nicht in Italien, habe ich einen so guten Wein getrunken."

Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz… aber er, wie auch der schwarze Eldorman, der wieder in einem schwarzen Kettenhemd gekleidet war und auf einem hohen Stuhl saß, auf deren Lehne die beiden Embleme, die Lichtrune und der Wolf, angebracht worden war, wussten, dass dies eher ein Kompliment sein sollte. Nadal wusste… mehr noch als bei Solmen musste er sich vor dem schwarzen Eldorman vorsehen. Die Freundlichkeit dieses Zauberers war nur eine Tarnung… ähnlich der seiner Maske, die er stets trug. Nadal schaute nur kurz auf und sah in die Augen des Eldorman… was ihn frösteln ließ.

„Ich habe ihn erst vor kurzem nach England bringen lassen… ein wunderbarer Wein. So ganz anders als die Weine die wir sonst aus Frankreich bekommen… nun, allerdings, lieber Nadal, habe ich euch nicht wegen eures Weingeschmackes herbringen lassen. Wir, der Bund des Wolfes, haben einen Auftrag für euch. Er ist ein wenig heikel… da es sich bei dem Opfer, um einen gut ausgebildeten Zauberer handelt. Zudem… könnte es sein, dass sich dieser Zauberer noch auf unsere Seite stellt, deshalb solltet ihr ihn zunächst nur ausspionieren. Sollte er dann, nach unserem Ermessen, ein Feind unserer Ziele werden, werdet ihr ihn…"

Der Eldorman beendete kurz den Satz, ehe er betont weiter sprach, als würde ihm das Folgende große Freude bereiten,

„… vernichten… und zwar so, dass sein Tod entweder wie ein Unfall aussehen… oder unseren Feinden zugeschrieben werden wird. Dies lassen wir euch ganz selbst entscheiden."

Nadal nickte dem schwarzen Eldorman zu. Ein Auftrag, wie er Nadal gefiel… eine Herausforderung, die den Jäger und Meuchelmörder ehrte. Ein ähnlich guter Auftrag, wie den, den der schwarze Eldorman ihm schon vor fünf Jahren darbot, als Nadal damals von Fürst zu Fürst gezogen war und sich dort, im sonnigen Italien, anboten hatte. Nadal konnte sich damals an diese Zeit noch gut erinnern. Sie war zum einen erlebnisreich gewesen und doch… gefährlich, denn die Fürsten in Italien wechselten oft ihre Gesinnung. Ein Freund am Morgen mochte am Abend ein Feind sein. Oder umgekehrt. Und dies traf auch für einen Jäger und Meuchelmörder zu. Nicht wenige Male versuchten die italienischen Fürsten sich seiner zu entledigen. Allein sein Ruf ließ sie oft ihr Begehren noch einmal durchdenken… und doch war er stets auf der Hut gewesen. Dann hatte er diesen Auftrag erhalten… und bei ihm konnte sich Nadal sicher sein, dass der schwarze Eldorman ihn nicht verraten würde. Damals hatte er den ehemaligen Bischof von Winchester, Aelfsige, der sich aufmachte, Erzbischof zu werden, in den Alpen erledigt… ohne ihn auch nur persönlich anzugreifen. Es war einer der besten Aufträge gewesen, die er erhalten hatte, seit dem er aus seiner Heimat geflohen war. Seit dem er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zum Gejagten geworden war.

„Und… wer ist der Glückliche", erwiderte Nadal.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr ihn kennt, Nadal. Allerdings weiß ich, dass ihr euch in Wales auskennt… nicht wahr? Ihr wart dort schon einmal tätig?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman den Werleoparden… und schaute dabei Solmen an. Nadal wusste, worauf der Großmeister des Bundes ansprach. Es war die Jagd auf Helga gewesen, die ihn nach Wales geführt hatte.

„Ja… ich kenne Wales… und nicht nur, von diesem einen euch bekannten Auftrag. Wohin soll ich mich wenden?", erwiderte Nadal und nippte abermals an dem Wein. Er war sich nun sicher, dass dieser Wein kein Gift enthielt… denn sonst hätte der schwarze Eldorman ihm nie ein solches Angebot unterbreitet.

„Nach Gwynedd. An den Königshof von Iago ap Idwal. Wir haben dort einige unserer Mitglieder des Bundes mittels eines Tricks unterbringen können. Allerdings wird unser Einfluss noch durch den dort tätigen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr ap Sywno gemindert. Er ist eben jener Zauberer, der gegebenenfalls beseitigt werden muss. So, dass der Einfluss unserer Bundesmitglieder… unserer Lady Gunhild und unseres Meisterspiones, Bruder Wilhelm, erhöht wird. Der König von Gwynedd muss vollständig eine Marionette des Bundes werden. Im Grunde ist dies nicht schwer… ist doch sein Hass auf seinen Nachbarn Deheubarth groß genug, um ihn für uns gefügig zu machen… aber die warnenden Stimmen, die ihn beraten, müssen verstummen. Vielleicht kann Lady Gunhild den alten Hofzauberer mit Macht verführen… aber wenn nicht, muss er sterben… da er selbst zu mächtig ist und für den Bund eine Gefahr darstellt."

Nadal nickte erneut. All diese Überlegungen, die der schwarze Eldorman aufstellte, waren für Nadal praktisch egal. Für ihn war es nur wichtig, sein Opfer zu kennen. Und einen begabten Zauberer, vor allem einen Waliser, zur Strecke zu bringen, war ein lukratives Angebot.

„Ihr werdet von einigen unserer Bundesbrüder begleitet. Sie stehen vollständig zu eurer Verfügung. Da sie ebenso das Land kennen… wird ihre Hilfe sicher benötigt werden."

Nadal horchte auf. Dies war nicht so schön, denn so würde er bei diesem Auftrag überwacht… und zudem könnten die Männer ihn später, nach vollbrachter Arbeit, beseitigen, um das Geheimnis des Mordes zu schützen. Nadal nahm sich vor, noch vorsichtiger vorzugehen… und stets eine Möglichkeit der Flucht einzubauen.

„Kann ich mir die Bundesbrüder aussuchen?", fragte er nach, obwohl er bereits die Antwort kannte. Er blickte sich um… und erkannte einige bekannte Gesichter.

„Nun… es sind eh nur eine Handvoll, die diese Gegend kennt, deshalb wäre es nicht vorteilhaft, wenn er die Truppe jetzt noch minimiert. Nun… ich denke mir, es ist eigentlich alles gesagt. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass ihr den Auftrag annimmt und morgen bereits nach Wales aufbrecht?"

Nadal nickte noch einmal, nahm einen größeren Schluck des Weines und wollte sich gerade erheben, als die Tür der Halle aufgestoßen wurde.

„Bellona? Welche Überraschung euch zu sehen", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, als er die Person erblickte, die durch die Tür kam und zu den erhöhten Tischen strebte.

„Wie geht es euch? Was machen unsere Aktionen in Schottland? So wie ich zuletzt hörte, ist es zwischen dem schottischen König Dubh und diesem Squib Cullen, den ihr unterstützt, zu einem Kampf gekommen?"

„Ja, Großmeister… es kam zu einer Schlacht… doch ich muss euch leider vermelden, dass die Schlacht nicht in unserem Sinne ausgegangen ist."

Nadal schaute sich um und sah, wie eine Frau, deren Alter er nicht einschätzen konnte, an ihm vorbei ging. Allerdings sträubte sich seine Haut, als er spürte, WAS sie war. Auch Bellona hielt kurz inne, musterte Nadal, ehe sie weiterging und sich dem schwarzen Eldorman zuwandte.

„Ihr meint, der König von Schottland hat die Schlacht gewonnen?"

„Ja…. Allerdings auf eine Art, mit der wir… insbesondere ich, nicht gerechnet habe oder rechnen konnte. Der schottische König hatte Hilfe bekommen… von zwei Zauberern, die ihr Handwerk verstehen."

„So… interessant. Doch wie haben sie die Zentaurenstämme ausgeschaltet. Die sind doch für Cullen geritten… oder?"

Bellona setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an dem Tisch. Während sie ein paar Trauben nahm, sie in den Mund steckte und kurz danach weiterfuhr, wurde es still in der Halle. Sämtliche anwesende Brüder, die mit dem Großmeister und Solmen gespeist hatten, versuchten dem Gespräch zwischen Bellona und dem schwarzen Eldorman zu folgen.

„Sie sind für uns geritten. Earpwald hatte sie, durch die Kenntnisse einer Weissagung, für uns gewonnen. Sie fielen in die Flanke des Königs ein… es war ein wunderbare Anblick… und vernichtete fast die Flanke des königlichen Heeres."

„Und warum gewann dann nicht Cullen?", fragte Solmen nach.

„Ich sagte, die Zentauren vernichteten FAST die Flanke. Ein Highländer versuchte sie mit geringen Kräften aufzuhalten. Es hätte nichts genutzt… wäre ihm nicht diese weißhaarige Hexe mit diesem verfluchten Schwert zur Hilfe gekommen… einem Schwert, wie ihr es mir einmal erzählt habt, Solmen."

Nadal schreckte hoch. Weißhaarige Hexe… Schwert. Sollte diese Helga sein? Das damalige kleine Mädchen? Sie musste jetzt eine junge Frau sein. Lange hatte er von ihr, der einzigen, die Nadal nicht gefürchtet hatte, nichts gehört. War sie jetzt in Schott…?

Rumms…

Ein Tablett mit Wein, Brot und Fleisch war zu Boden gefallen. Ein Hauself, schäbig gekleidet, versuchte die Rest vom Boden aufzuheben.

„Du elendiger Wurm. Schau an, was du angestellt hast. Du hast meinen Wams voller Wein bekleckert. Geh weg… verschwinde endlich", rief ein jüngerer, etwas dicklicher Bundesbruder, neben dem der Hauself das Tablett hatte fallen lassen und trat den Hauself in die Seite.

„Ja… Herr, Meister. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Herr, Meister. Ich bin einfach nur tollpatschig. Bitte verzeiht mir, Herr, Meister."

Mit einem dreckigen Handtuch versuchte der Hauself die Weinflecken auf dem Wams des Bundesbruders wegzuwischen, worauf dieser nur noch wütender wurde.

„Verschwinde endlich. Was bildest du dir ein, du niedrige Kreatur. Du Nichts…"

Wieder trat der Bundesbruder den Hauselfen, der noch immer den Mann anstarrte… als würde er ihn kennen. Nadal lehnte sich zurück. Die ganze Szene verwirrte ihn ein wenig. Doch scheinbar waren ihm nur die Eigenarten dieses Unfalles aufgefallen, denn Bellona begann nun weiterzuerzählen und ging nicht mit einem Wort auf den eben geschehenden Unfall ein. Auch der Eldorman, wie auch Solmen wandten sich wieder Bellona zu, als sei nichts geschehen.

‚Merkwürdig… das Tablett hatte nicht der Hauself heruntergeworfen. Das Tablett war deshalb heruntergefallen, weil dieser dickliche Bruder erregt aufgesprungen war und dabei den Hauself, der sich stets in seiner Nähe aufhielt, umgestoßen hatte. Aber was hatte den Bruder so erregt, dass er zu einer solchen Reaktion fähig war? Was hatte Bellona gerade erzählt… sie hatte das Schwert, das magische Schwert, dass wahrscheinlich Hrunting war, erwähnt. Kannte er das Schwert? Woher? Woher kannte dieser Bruder Helga?'

Nadal nahm vor, diesen Bruder weiter zu beobachten und ein wenig über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Ihr meint das Schwert, welches ich gern…"

„Genau dieses Schwert, Solmen. Ich habe gesehen, wie diese Hexe das Schwert angewandet hatte… ja, es ist ein magisches Schwert… doch dass ist nicht alles. Dies Hexe ist voll ausgebildet… und hatte zudem Hilfe von einem kleinen Mann."

„Einen alten kleinen Mann mit weißem Bart und spitzen Hut?", sagte Solmen… und starrte dabei mit seinem fast schwarzen Augen Nadal an. Er schien auf eine Reaktion von Nadal zu warten, doch Nadal enttäuschte ihn. Ohne, dass Solmen es merkte, wie es in dem Werleoparden aussah, nahm dieser seelenruhig sein Glas und trank den roten Wein aus.

„Ja!"

„Dann ist sie es, Großmeister. Die Hexe ist niemand anderes, als Helga Hufflepuff… die mit ihrem Mentor, diesem Heilprediger herumzieht. Noch etwas… habt ihr noch einen Zauberer bemerkt… einen jungen Mann, schmal, schwarze Haare, mir ähnlich aussehend?"

Bellona schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun… dann ist euer Sohn wohl nicht mehr mit ihr unterwegs. Helga Hufflepuff ist also in Schottland. Wie Interessant! Bellona… es ist nicht schlimm, dass Cullen nicht gewonnen hat, denn diese Information ist tausend Mal mehr wert als der Sieg dieses Squibs. Auch wenn es nun ein wenig dauern dürfte, bis er an die Macht kommen dürfte… aber so wie ich die Clanschefs kenne, werden sie nach einem Tod von Dubh ihn doch zum neuen König wählen. Wichtig ist nur… dass ihr die Hexe nicht aus euren Augen verliert, Bellona. Vielleicht können wir der Hexe das Schwert doch noch entwinden."

„Sie wird mir nicht aus den Augen gehen… weil sie schon bald nicht mehr leben wird. Ich habe ihr einen Wraith auf den Leib geschickt."

Der Eldorman straffte seine Schultern. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ihm diese Wendung wenig gefiel. Auch Nadal hatte kurz inne gehalten. Ein Wraith… einen magischen, durch einen Fluch hergestellten Attentäter, der erst dann aufhörte zu existieren, wenn das Opfer tot war… oder es den Wraith vernichtet hatte. Und dies war ein äußerst schwieriger Prozess. Nadal schüttelte es. Das Schlimme daran war, dass ein Wraith töten musste… auch wenn es schließlich der eigene Auftragsgeber war.

„Ich denke mir… dass dies in eurem Sinne war?", fragte eine nun etwas unsichere Bellona nach, die ebenso die Reaktion des Eldormannes bemerkt hatte.

„Nein… dies war nicht in unserem Sinne. Denn, sollte es sein, dass der Wraith Helga tötet… könnte das Schwert für uns für immer verloren sein. Sicher… diese Hexe, die sich gegen uns stellt, wäre dann tot… und sicherlich ist sie eine mächtige Hexe… allerdings wäre dies nur ein kleiner Gewinn, gegen den Erhalt des Schwertes. Nun… dann werden wir sehen… möglich, dass sie den Wraith auch vernichtet oder zunächst besiegt. Sollte sie noch in den nächsten Tagen leben, sollten wir versuchen, sie und ihren Mentor in eine Falle zu locken. So können wir wenigstens das Schwert erhalten. Kehrt nach Schottland zurück. Sofort. Und beobachtet sie. Und wenn ihr eine Change erhaltet, euren eigenen Attentäter aufzuhalten… dann tut es."

Bellona öffnete den Mund… und schloss ihn wieder. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der schwarze Eldorman ihre Idee einen magischen Attentäter zu erschaffen, nicht mittragen würde. Dann sah sie ihn noch einmal an, sah in seine Augen… und verließ die Halle überstürzt, als wäre der Wraith ihr hinterher.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dinas Emrys, Gwynedd, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr_

Noch immer hingen seine Gedanken am heutigen Tag…und dabei trieb er das arme alte Pferd an, als würde der Teufel hinter ihm her sein.

‚Was sich Gyrth dabei gedacht hat', dachte sich Godric. Doch immerhin war sein Sohn durch diese mutige, aber auch törichte Tat den tödlichen Pfeilen entgangen.

‚Hoffentlich hat er sich nichts getan. Ruberaster ist noch zu jung!'

Bei dem Namen, den Gyrth dem jungen Drachen gegeben hatte, musste Godric fast lachen. Noch einmal gingen seine Gedanken zurück… an den Morgen, als er zum ersten Mal, seit er hier in Dinas Emrys angekommen war, mit einem der nahe liegenden Bauern einen Streit bekommen hatte. Er war früh aufgebrochen, um Felle und andere Waren zu den umliegenden Bauern zu bringen, um sie mit ihnen zu tauschen… um Mehl, Milch und Eier zu erhalten und andere Waren, die es in der Burg weniger oder gar nicht gab. Er hatte dabei seine Waren auf einen kleinen Wagen getan, hatte einen der älteren Ackergäule vor ihn gespannt und war nach Norden gefahren. Zunächst war die Fahrt zwar mühsam, doch ereignislos geblieben und obwohl Gyrth mitgekommen war, war die Fahrt weit langatmiger, als sie es sich gedacht hatten. Schließlich aber gelangte sie zu einen der größeren Bauern, einem den Godric bisher noch nie angefahren hatte… als Godric ein angstvolles Krächzen hörte.

„Habt ihr ihn? Habt ihr ihn endlich?"

Stimmen und Geschrei unterbrachen das Krächzen… und dann, als sie um eine Kurve auf den Hof dieses Bauern zufuhr, sah er wie die Bediensteten des Hofes ein großes Tier versuchten einzufangen. Der freie Bauer stand einige Meter von dem Kampf des Tieres entfernt und feuerte seine Leibeigenen an.

„Nun macht schon… los tötet ihn endlich!"

Godric schaute genauer hin, was für ein Tier der Bauer einfing… und erschrak. Es war ein Drache… nein, es war nicht die Drachenlady, die unter seiner Burg wohnte, aber es war eines ihrer Jungen, der wohl zum ersten Mal die Höhle verlassen und seinen ersten Ausflug unternommen hatte. Der Drache, der bereits jetzt schon sehr große Ausmaße besaß und weit größer werden würde als seine Mutter, schien zu neugierig gewesen zu sein, als er den Bauernhof entdeckt hatte. Da er nun schon häufiger Menschen, oder genauer Gyrth gesehen hatte, war er weit weniger vorsichtig und zu vertrauensvoll gewesen… und war diesen Menschen nun zu nahe gekommen.

„Papa… das ist Ruberaster!"

Godric drehte sich zu seinem Sohn zu, der wie er eben mit entsetztem Gesicht den jungen Drachen beobachtete, der sich gegen seine Gefangennahme wehrte. Aus einigen Wunden schien er bereits zu bluten, denn einige der Männer traktierten ihn mit spitzen Stöcken.

„Hey… was tut ihr da?"

Der Bauer drehte sich zu Godric um.

„Das ist doch ersichtlich. Wir wollen dieses Monstrum töten. Er wollte sich gerade über unser Vieh hermachen."

„Das glaube ich weniger, Bauer. Aber dennoch… warum wollt ihr es töten?"

„Wir bekommen einen guten Preis für ihn…oben in Rhuddlan. Vielleicht kommt der König auch zur Drachenjagd her. Es soll ja noch mehr von den Biestern hier in der Umgebung geben."

Godric sprang von seinem Wagen ab… und griff nach einem der spitzen Stöcke, den einer der Bediensteten in den Händen hielt und damit gerade auf die zarten Lederflügel des Drachen zielte. Mit einem Ruck entwand er dem Mann den Stock, so dass dieser gegen Godric prahlte.

„Was soll das…"

Der Leibeigne starrte wütend Godric an… ehe die Faust desselben ihn zu Boden schickte. Sofort starrten auch die anderen ihn an und ließen dem Drachen somit mehr Freiraum.

„Keiner wird sich noch weiter an diesem Drachen vergehen… ihr werdet ihn jetzt freilassen!"

Der Drache war an seinen Füßen gefesselt. Entweder war es den Männern gelungen, den Strick um die Füße des Drachen zulegen… oder der Drache hatte sich in dem Strick verfangen. Mit wildem Flügelschlagen versuchte der junge Drache sich von den Stricken zu befreien.

„Was fällt euch ein, Fremder… ihr seid dieser Deheubarther, nicht wahr… der, den unser König gefangen hält. An eurer Stelle würde ich meine Sachen packen und euch in eure Festung zurück schleichen. Ihr habt hier, weder auf MEINEM Hof, noch in dieser Gegend nichts zu sagen. Los… wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Tötet endlich das Vieh."

„Und ihr werdet nichts dergleichen unternehmen… ruft eure Männer zurück, noch ehe ein Unglück geschieht."

„Ha… acht Männer gegen euch… was wollt ihr machen. Zudem… ihr seid ein Deheubarther… also ein Feigling, mit denen selbst mein niedrigster und ältester Leibeigne mühelos fertig werden wird."

Godric lächelte den Bauer nur zu. Er hatte, bis auf sein Messer, welches er stets bei sich führte, keine Waffen mitgenommen… doch auf seinen Zauberstab hatte er seid dem Zwischenfall mit dem Keiler nicht verzichtet.

„Gyrth?"

„Ja, Vater?"

„Hier, nimm mein Messer und schneide den Drachen los. Die Männer werden dir nichts tun!"

Godric zog sein Messer und übergab es seinem Sohn.

„Los Leute… dieses Schwein will es nicht anders. Nimmt ihn euch vor… ehe wir uns dem Vieh endlich widmen können!"

Mit einem wölfischen Lächeln gingen die acht Männer gegen Godric vor, der seinen Zauberstab schwang.

„**Incarcerus!"**

Sofort waren die ersten drei der Acht mit Seilen gefesselt worden, die aus dem Nichts auftauchten.

„**Petrificus-Totalus**!"

Weitere Drei fielen steif zu Boden, ohne sich weiter bewegen zu können. Godric lächelte weiter, als die anderen zwei zu ihren Mitstreitern schaute.

„Was ist mit euch… was hat dieser Teufel mit euch gemacht?", schrie der Bauer. Dann griff er eine Heugabel und stürmte auf Godric zu. Die beiden anderen standen zunächst unschlüssig herum, ehe sie ebenfalls ihre Stöcke aufhoben und Godric angriffen. Godric lächelte weiter… und verwandelte sich dann in einen Löwen. Mit einem Ruck blieben die beiden Leibeigenen stehen… ließen mit aufgerissenen Augen ihre Stöcke fallen und liefen panisch davon. Auch der Bauer blieb stehen, als er den Löwen sah… etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Erst als Godric auf ihn fauchend zulief, drehte er sich um und lief schreiend in das Bauernhaus. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich Godric zurückverwandelt.

„Gyrth?"

„Ja, Vater… Ruberaster geht es gut. Er hat nur leichte Wunden."

Plötzlich flogen Pfeile vom Bauernhaus auf ihn und seinen Sohn zu. Anscheinend hatte der Bauer noch weitere Leibeigne aufgebracht, die ihn nun aus einer sicheren Entfernung angriffen.

„Gyrth… geh zum Wagen. Los…"

Er drehte sich um… und sah, wie sich sein Sohn auf den Rücken des Drachen schwang.

„Was tust du da? Gyrth?"

Doch der Junge hielt sich an dem Hals des Drachen nur fest und rief laut zu dem Drachen:" Los, Ruberaster, fliege".

Der junge Drache bewegte seine schon mächtigen Flügel… und hob sich dann unsicher in die Luft. Nicht nur, dass er nun noch Gyrths Körpergewicht tragen musste… es war immerhin erst das zweite Mal, dass er überhaupt flog. Godric starrte seinem Sohn nach, der sich langsam von ihm entfernte. So wie es aussah, schien der Drache zur Höhle unter dem Berg zurückzufliegen… und erst jetzt bemerkte Godric einen Pfeil, der sehr nahe an ihm vorbeizischte. Mit einem Sprung zurück zum Wagen entging er weiteren Pfeilen und führte den Ackergaul so schnell es ging vom Hof des Bauern. Zum Glück schien ihm niemand zu folgen… und er konnte mit pochenden Herzen nach Hause, nach Dinas Emrys zurückkehren… und hoffen, dass sein Sohn ohne Schaden den Flug auf dem Drachen überstand.

„Endlich", sagte Godric, als die Burg schließlich vor ihm auftauchte. Nach wenigen Minuten rumpelte er mit dem Wagen durch das Tor, sprang schließlich ab und eilte zu Gebäuden, wo er und seine Familie wohnten. Nur im Vorbeilaufen merkte er, dass eine weitere Kutsche mit Pferden nicht weit von seinem Wagen stand.

„Da bist du ja, Godric…"

„Melangell, bitte nicht jetzt. Ich muss zur Höhle, Gyrth…"

„Gyrth ist hier… ich finde es zwar nicht richtig, dass du ihn vorgeschickt hast… so alleine, aber er hat dich wenigstens so ankündigen können!"

Godric blieb stehen und schaute seine Frau entgeistert an.

„Gyrth ist HIER?"

„Ja… wieso? Hat er irgendetwas etwas wieder angestellt? Was ist los, Godric, du bist ja ganz weiß im Gesicht!"

In diesem Moment trat Gyrth aus dem Gebäude, leicht grinsend und etwas unordentlich und zog eine Frau mit sich.

„Großmutter, ihr müsst unbedingt die Drachen sehen. Die meisten sind noch recht klein… bis auf Ruberaster. Und natürlich die Drachenlady… sie sehen so wundervoll aus."

„Gyrth bitte, lass doch bitte Großmutter erst zur Ruhe kommen, sie ist doch erst gerade angekommen", ermahnte ihn seine Mutter.

Godric war stehen geblieben und starrte die ältere Frau an… dann stürzte er ihr entgegen und umarmte seine Mutter.

„Oh, Godric", sagte diese und er merkte, wie Tränen aus Gwenllians Augen rollten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Räume des Königs, Spätsommer 964 n. Chr._

„Wie kann sie nur!"

König Edgar warf wütend seinen leeren Becher weg, der polternd über den Boden kullerte. Dunstan, der soeben das Gemach des Königs betreten hatte, zuckte zusammen.

„Ähm, Majestät, der Erzbischof…", flüsterte der Lakai erschrocken.

„Dunstan… ihr kommt gerade richtig. Ihr könnt mir sicher sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe?"

Dunstan betrat den Raum und setzte sich auf einen nahe der Tür stehenden Stuhl.

„Was sollt ihr falsch gemacht haben, Majestät?", fragte Dunstan unsicher nach.

„Nun, sie hat mein Angebot… nun ja, nicht abgelehnt… aber sie will Bedenkzeit. Hölle, Bedenkzeit! Wie kann sie nur?", erboste sich Edgar und lief aufgebracht umher.

„Wer will Bedenkzeit… und wofür?", fragte Dunstan.

„Na… natürlich Aelfthrith… wer sonst!"

„Und wofür, Majestät?" Dunstan schien dem jungen König jede noch so kleine Information erbitten zu müssen.

„Ach, Dunstan… ich habe sie über meinen Freund Ethelgar, den Sohn unseres guten Eldormannes Ethelstan… fragen lassen, was sie von einer Verbindung zwischen uns halten würde…"

„Das habt ihr?", fragte Dunstan nun interessiert nach.

„Ja… nachdem mir Aelfhere und Ethelstan… selbst Cynesige und gar Aethelwold mir zugeredet haben… und Ethelgar mitteilte, dass Aelfthrith das wundervollste Geschöpf sei, dass er je gesehen habe."

„Und habt ihr auch die Eltern des jungen Mädchens gefragt?", erwiderte Dunstan.

Edgar blieb verdutzt stehen. Dunstan gluckste.

„Nun… eigentlich wäre dies das erste, was ihr hättet machen müssen. Aber dazu ist es ja nicht zu spät. Und nun hat sie euch vertröstet?"

„Ja… JA, verdammt noch mal…", polterte der König erneut los.

„Sire… bitte… erstens ist es nicht förderlich mich anzuschreien, nur weil ich euch jedes Bruchstück an Information aus der Nase ziehen muss… und zum zweiten solltet ihr nicht fluchen oder stets den Widerwärtigen anrufen… ein wenig mehr Demut täte euch gut, Majestät", ermahnte ihn nun Dunstan, worauf dem König der Mund offen blieb, er danach allerdings den Kopf nickte.

„Ihr habt Recht, Dunstan… wie so viele Male… sagt mir, was soll ich tun?"

„Erstmal bittet Ordgar, den Eldorman von Devon, den Vater von zu Aelfthrith, zu euch… und unterhaltet euch mit ihm über seine Tochter. Dann sage ihm, dass ihr in naher Zukunft gedenkt, ihn in Devon zu besuchen. Und… ganz wichtig… richtet Grüße an die werte Gemahlin aus. Es ist immer wichtig, die Mutter einer zukünftigen Braut auf seiner Seite zu haben. Und dann, Majestät, geht hin und bildet euch selbst ein Urteil über Aelfthrith… wahrscheinlich will sie euch nur selbst sehen."

Edgar setzte sich ebenfalls in einen Stuhl… oder vielmehr, er ließ sich in diesen Stuhl fallen…

„Es ist nur… sie ist die erste die…"

„Nicht gleich in Ohnmacht fällt, wenn sie etwas von euch hört, nicht wahr, Majestät?", ergänzte Dunstan den Satz. Edgar schaute den Erzbischof wieder etwas erbost an, sagte aber nichts. „Aber, wahrscheinlich… und da gebe ich den anderen Fürsten Recht… ist es gut, dass es ein weibliches Wesen gibt, dass euch gewachsen ist… Majestät, ich bin eigentlich aus einem ganz anderen Grund hergekommen… der dennoch so viel mit diesem zusammenhängt…."

„Nicht noch mehr Probleme, Dunstan". König Edgar stöhnte auf. „Wisst ihr, wie viel Depeschen, Briefe, Bittschriften bei mir eintreffen, nur weil ich euch, mein lieber Erzbischof… und eurer Kirche Land überlassen habe, auf dem, zwar unberechtigterweise, einige Fürsten, Sheriffs ja selbst freie Bauern gesiedelt hatten… und die nun ihr Land verloren haben. Die jetzt von diesem Land herunter müssen?"

„Sie bräuchten doch nur einen Teil ihres Ertrages den Klöstern geben?", fragte Dunstan nach.

„Was sie nicht wollen… es gab gar Drohungen gegen euch und die Klöster, dass man sie abbrennen werde.". Edgar hob seine Hände, als würde er allein damit die Brände zu löschen versuchen.

„Nun, vielleicht sollte man eine Synode im nächsten Jahr durchführen, wo all die Fürsten ihre Forderungen stellen können", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, worauf der König, aber Dunstan aufstanden und nachschauten, wer in das Gemach des Königs getreten war.

„Aethelwold… mein lieber Bischof, schön euch zu sehen", freute sich Dunstan und umarmte seinen alten Freund. Sein ehemaliges schwarzes Haar war nun grau… und dennoch hatte dieser Mann immer noch eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung.

„Dunstan… Erzbischof, schön euch hier in Winchester zu sehen. Man hat mir sagen lassen, ihr seid auf einem Pferd hergeritten?", fragte Aethelwold neugierig.

„Ja… weil es ein Problem gibt, welches ich mit König Edgar besprechen muss… wahrscheinlich auch mit euch, seinem Beichtvater. Doch zunächst einmal… eine Synode, Aethelwold? Glaubt ihr, sie hätte in dieser Sache Erfolg?", fragte Dunstan nach.

„Aber sicher… viele der Fürsten, die wegen der Landwegnahme und dem Zuteilen zur Kirche erbost sind, könnten auf einer solchen Synode ihre Meinung kund tun, ohne dass es zu Handgreiflichkeiten im Vorfeld kommen mag. Der König könnte dann Recht sprechen… gerecht, in dem er alle Fakten abwägt. Wenn die Fürsten dies sehen, wenn sie merken, dass niemand sie betrügen will, dann werden die Meisten dies akzeptieren…zudem, sollten wir die Kirche endgültig von ihren alten Lasten befreien… und sie zu dem machen, was sie einst gewesen ist", erwiderte Aethelwold.

„Was wiederum die Fürsten treffen werden. Aber es ist richtig, Aethelwold… es ist notwenig. Ja, ich befürworte eine solche Synode… sie wird mehr Ruhe im Land bringen… und die aufkommende Gewalt eindämmen." Dunstan nahm wieder Platz und strich sein kostbares Reisegewand glatt. Früher als Abt, hatte er ähnliche Kleidung getragen, doch nun als Erzbischof konnte er sich so bequeme Kleidung leisten. Immerhin war er nun der höchste Kirchenfürst Englands… und somit nur dem Papst untertan.„Doch nicht wegen diesem Problem bin ich nach Winchester geeilt… obwohl es genauso wichtig ist. Majestät… könnt ihr euch an eine Nonne aus dem Kloster Wilton erinnern, die Wulfthrith heißt?"

König Edgar, dem nun ein Lakai einen neuen Kelch reichte, nippte nur kurz und nickte dann.

„Ja… ein hübsches Mädchen. Ich habe es damals, als sie noch nicht Nonne war, kennen gelernt. Warum, Erzbischof?"

Dunstan sog die kalte Luft in diesem Gemach ein, schwieg kurz, wobei der den König genauer betrachtete… und leicht aufseufzte.

„Mein lieber Edgar… ich will nur hoffen, dass Aelfthrith wirklich euch zu ihrem Mann nehmen wird. Ihr habt also das Mädchen kennen gelernt… nicht vielleicht ein wenig mehr? Die Äbtissin des Klosters hat euch und die Nonne nicht zufällig in einer… sagen wir es so… nicht gotteszüchtigen Umarmung aufgefunden? Mmh?"

„Nun… ähm… sie hat uns… ja, nun gut, sie hatte gerade bei mir gelegen…", versuchte Edgar die Sache zu erklären.

„Dies habt ihr mir gar nicht gebeichtet, mein lieber König", unterbrach in Aethelwold streng, richtete dann aber sein Wort an Dunstan. „Nun, wir beide… und auch andere wissen, dass der König nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau, ein wenig dem Rausch der Liebe verfallen ist… auch wenn dies von uns nicht gerade gern gesehen wird. Und ich kann euch versichern, dass der König für eine solche Tat eine entsprechende Buße verrichten wird. Allerdings… lieber Dunstan, vermag ich nicht das große Problem darin sehen, welches ihr angesprochen habt."

„Das Problem darin ist, dass die NONNE, die ihr, mein König verführt habt, nun schwanger ist…", erklärte Dunstan und schüttelte müde seinen Kopf.

„Schwanger?" Der König schreckte auf.

„Schwanger!", erwiderte Dunstan und nickte. Aethelwold nickte ebenfalls und fügte hinzu:" Das ist natürlich etwas anderes… wer ist die Äbtissin von Wilton?"

„Rowena!"

„Rowena von Ravenclaw? Oh, ja…".Aethelwold nickte und verzog die Stirn. Damit war klar, dass der Fehltritt des Königs kaum zu verbergen war.

„Ich bekomme ein Kind? Einen weiteren Sohn?".Anscheinend schien der König die Idee gar nicht schlecht zu finden, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Majestät… ich finde dies, beim besten Willen… und auch wenn es ein neuer gottesfürchtiger Bürger dieses Landes werden wird, nichts Freudiges. Mit diesem Kind könntet ihr eigentlich alle Chancen bei eurer zukünftigen Frau… und sei es Aelfthrith… verspielen. Es ist jetzt gut zu überlegen, wie wir euch aus dieser Patsche helfen!", ermahnte ihn Dunstan.

„Oh, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht… nun, vielleicht könnte sie das Kind abtreiben…", fragte Edgar unsicher nach

„SIRE… dies ist ein Kind… ein Kind, welches Gott gewollt hat… und zudem… sie ist Nonne, auch wenn sie erst vor kurzem in das Kloster Wilton eingetreten ist. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das Kind töten werden wird. Nein, eine Abtreibung kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage….". Dunstan starrte den König erschrocken an.

„Aber was dann?", fragte Edgar nach. Er im augenblick wirklich wie ein zu groß gewordener Junge aus. Der König schien unschlüssig zu sein und schaute die beiden Kirchenmänner an.

„Nun… Majestät… das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist, dass ihr das Kind als Eures anerkennt… möglichst in einem Büßergewand. Damit stellt ihr euch vor den Witan… und schwört, dass ein solches Vorgehen von euch nicht mehr durchgeführt werden wird… das ihr von heute ab keiner anderen Frau, außer der die ihr einmal heiraten werdet, hinterher schauen oder sie gar verführen werdet. Sagt meinetwegen, dass euch der Teufel zu dieser Tat verleitet habe… und dass ihr deshalb sieben Jahre Buße tun werdet.", sagte Dunstan schließlich, worauf Aethelwold nur nicken konnte.

„Sieben Jahre? Aber wie?", fragte Edgar nach, wobei die Antwort Dunstans ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Nun, zum Beispiel, dass ihr sieben Jahre auf eure Krönung als König verzichtet. Das ihr jedes Jahr dieser sieben Jahre für sieben Tage zum Fasten in ein Kloster gehen werdet… und dort nur vom Gebet, von Wasser und Brot darben werdet. Und natürlich, dass ihr für diese Kind, welches ein Bastard sein wird, dennoch alles tun werdet, damit dieser wie ein Prinz … oder eine Prinzessin aufwachsen wird."

König Edgar schaute erschrocken Dunstan, dann Aethelwold an, ehe er nachgab.

„Meint ihr, dass dies Aelfthrith umstimmen wird?"

„Sie wird euch für diese Tat sicher nicht beglückwünschen… aber sie wird sehen, dass ihr zu eurem Vergehen einsteht und es als ernst anseht. So wird sie euch als ehrbaren König sehen… und sicher dann eher einer Verbindung zustimmen, als wenn ihr weiter eurer… Lust frönt..."

Edgar seufzte laut, lehnte sich zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster… ehe er der Buße, die Dunstan ihm auferlegte, zustimmte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Eva Luna: **Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ja, es ist gerade noch gut ausgegangen… aber dennoch wird der Kampf noch Nachwirkungen haben. Helga hat so auf jeden Fall eine große Gegnerin erhalten. Schön, dass die meine FF so gut gefällt… und auch die langsam entwickelnde Beziehung zwischen Cedric und Helga schön findest. Ich würde mich freuen, von dir weitere Reviews zu bekommen.

**Fluffy: **Dann habe ich scheinbar wieder deinen Geschmack getroffen, wenn es so spannend war! Nun, natürlich hast du Recht… ein Zauberer kann sich nicht in ein Tier verwandeln, wenn er Animagus ist und dann gleich wieder zaubern. Deshalb verwandelte sich Bellona von der Krähe in ihre menschliche Gestalt auf dem Baum, um zaubern zu können. Um vom Baum herunter zu kommen, wurde sie wieder eine Krähe… ohne zaubern zu können. Allerdings suchte sie nach einem Ort an dem sie sich Richard stellen konnte, wurde allerdings von dem Zauber Helgas in die Flucht geschlagen. Das sie nun, mehr zu sich selbst, sagte, dass Richard sich nicht mit ihr eingelassen sollte… nun, Richard wird das Krähen der Krähe (was für ein Wortspiel) kaum in dem Wind mitbekommen haben.

Ja, die Zentauren werden sich, jedenfalls zum Teil, an die Seite Helgas stellen. ( Irgendwie müssen ja die Zentauren nach Hogwarts kommen +gg+) Aber ob Helga nun jene Zauberin ist, die sie in ihren Sternen sehen… man wird es bald erfahren. Nun ja, die Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Cedric und Helga ist eigentlich vorherbestimmt. Ich freue mich schon auf neue Reviews von dir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen: **

**Aglianico**

Die rote Rebsorte wurde wahrscheinlich schon im 7. Jahrhundert v. Chr. von den Phönikern aus Griechenland nach Neapel gebracht, worauf auch der Name (ellenico hellenisch) hindeutet. Möglicherweise wurde die Sorte in der roten Variante des berühmten antiken Weines Falerner verwendet. Synonyme sind Aglianichello, Aglianico di Castellaneta, Aglianico Femminile, Aglianico Mascolino, Aglianico Nero, Aglianico Zerpuloso, Aglianicone (großbeerige Spielart), Aglianicuccia, Agliano, Agliatica, Ellenico, Ellenico, Fiano Rosso, Gagliano, Gnanica, Granica, Prie Blanc, Uva Catellaneta, Uva dei Cani, Uva Nera und Uva Nera. Sie wird heute vor allem in den Regionen Basilikata, Kampanien und Sardinien kultiviert.

**Wraith**

Im schottischen Volksglauben war er der metaphysischer Doppelgänger eines Sterbenden, der als Todesbote erschien. Dieser Untote, den man hervorbeschwören konnte, besaß keine wahre Hülle mehr, vielmehr schweben sie als zerfetztes Abbild ihres Selbst über dem Erdboden. (vergleichbar eines Dementoren). Eisige Kälte umhüllt sie und diese Kälte ist ihre Waffe, die das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

**Ruberaster**

Ruberaster ruber aster( lat) roter Himmelskörper

**Leibeigenschaft**

Die Leibeigenschaft bezeichnet eine im Mittelalter, vor allem im Hochmittelalter, weit verbreitete persönliche Abhängigkeit von Bauern von ihrem Grundherren; die Erbuntertänigkeit stellt eine besondere, regionale Form der L. dar. Die leibeigenen Bauern bewirtschafteten Höfe, die ihren Grundherren gehörten, und mussten dafür Pacht (Gült) zahlen. Daneben mussten sie ihm einen Zehnt leisten (sofern der Grundherr aus dem Klerus stammte) und waren zu Frondiensten verpflichtet. Im Gegensatz zu Hörigen, bei denen die Abgaben- und Fronpflichten an das bewirtschaftete Gut gebunden sind, sind sie bei Leibeigenen personengebunden. Der Umfang der Dienste war aber im Gegensatz zur Sklaverei begrenzt und genau festgeschrieben. Außerdem durften Leibeigene, im Gegensatz zu Sklaven, Privateigentum besitzen, wenn auch keine Immobilien. Die Leibeigenschaft ist grundsätzlich als gegenseitige Verpflichtung zu begreifen. Der Leibherr gewährt dem Leibeigenen militärischen und juristischen Schutz; letzteres bedeutet, dass er bei Ladung vor fremde Gerichte einen Rechtsbeistand stellen muss. Dafür entrichtet der Leibeigene Abgaben an den Leibherren. Jährlich wird eine Leibhenne als Zeichen der Anerkennung der Leibeigenschaft fällig, dazu im Todesfall von männlichen Leibeigenen das Besthaupt (bestes Stück Vieh) und von weiblichen Leibeigenen das Bestkleid. Der Leibeigene war der Jurisdiktion seines Grundherren unterstellt, dieser bestimmte auch, wen er heiraten durfte, und nur nach seiner Genehmigung war ihm erlaubt, die Hofstelle zu verlassen. Flüchtige wurden gesucht und in der Regel mit Gewalt wieder zurückgebracht. Nur wenn es einem Bauern gelang, das Territorium einer Stadt zu erreichen und dort dauerhaft Aufnahme zu finden, entkam er der Rechtsprechung des Grundherren. In England konnte sich eine Leibeigenschaft aber nie völlig durchsetzen, da die autonome Volksgerichtsbarkeit nie vollständig verschwand. Aus ihr entwickelte sich später das Common Law.

**Die Krönung des König**

Bis zum Jahr 971 musste der König Edgar warten, ehe er schließlich gekrönt wurde, obwohl er bereits nach dem Tod seines Bruders 959 n. Chr. vom Witan zum König ausgerufen worden war. Ein Grund dieser langen Wartezeit war wirklich eine Buße, die sich Edgar auferlegte, weil er die Nonne Wulfthrith geschwängert hatte und die im Jahr 964 n. Chr. ein gesundes Kind zur Welt brachte.

**Synode**

Ein Konzil (v. lat.: Beratschlagung) beziehungsweise eine Synode (griech. Σύνοδος) (v. griech.: Zusammenkunft, gemeinsamer Weg) bezeichnet eine Versammlung, meist in kirchlichen Angelegenheiten.

Die beiden Wörter werden in vielen Fällen synonym verwendet, insbesondere in der Christentumsgeschichte des ersten Jahrtausends. Das erste überlieferte Konzil ist das Apostelkonzil von Jerusalem, das etwa im Jahre 49 tagte und von dem im Neuen Testament in Apostelgeschichte 15,1-29 berichtet wird. Die 964 n. Chr. abgehaltene Synode, auf der die Neurordnung der Kirche festgelegt wure, war eine Nationalsynode. Eine Nationalsynode oder allgemeine Synode (synodus universalis oder nationalis) ist eine solche, zu der die gesamte Geistlichkeit eines Landes unter Vorsitz eines päpstlichen Legaten, hier der Erzbischof von Canterbury, zusammentritt, um wichtige, die kirchlichen Angelegenheiten betreffende Fragen zu erledigen.

Die Synode von Winchester war nötig geworden, um nach der Verbreitung der Regula Benedicti auch eine einheitliche Observanz zu erstellen, denn die Klöster waren "eins im Geist, aber uneins in ihren Bräuchen". Die Zusammenstellung der Regeln war das gemeinsame Werk der versammelten Geistlichen aus dem ganzen Königreich, unter Mithilfe der Berater vom Kontinent, aus Fleury und Gent.

Seit Mitte des 10. Jahrhunderts ließ sich in England vorübergehend das Erstarken des klösterlichen Lebens beobachten, welches sich, auf der Regula Benedicti basierend, seinen Tagesablauf organisierte und weltlichem Einfluss zu entziehen suchte. Dies wurde auf drei Weisen erreicht: durch die Errichtung neuer Klöster, durch die Neubesiedelung verlassener Klöster und durch die Ersetzung weltlicher Geistlicher durch Mönche. Insbesondere die aus dem Eigenklösterwesen befreiten Klöster, aber auch Neugründungen, wurden mit viel Land ausgestattet und erhielten dadurch materielle Unabhängigkeit. Die Zerstörung der materiellen Grundlagen durch Raubzüge der Dänen hatte den Niedergang des Klosterwesens in England herbeigeführt, daneben aber auch die Verweltlichung und den Verfall der Sitten in den Klöstern. Durch das Eigenkirchenwesen hatte sogar die Bezeichnung abbas die Bedeutung gewechselt. Gemeint war damit nicht mehr die Funktion als Klostervorsteher im religiösen Sinne, sondern die des weltlichen Vorstehers und Besitzers. Auf der großen Ratsversammlung von Bradanford um 957, auf der Dunstan laut historischen Quellen zum Bischof gewählt wurde, erfahren wir weiterhin, dass Edgar aufgrund Dunstans Ratschlag die kirchenfeindlichen Verfügungen Eadwigs annuliert habe und auch die Restitution der Güter veranlasste. Diese Angabe zeigt Dunstans Einfluss auf den noch jungen König und weist diesem den Weg zu einer kirchen- und klosterreformfreundlichen Politik. Edgar spielt auch bei den von Dunstan wahrscheinlich um 964 veranstalteten Generalkonzil in Winchester eine wichtige Rolle. Auf diesem Konzil wurde nach den Worten Eadmers ( Schreiber und Quelle) das Keuschheitsgebot für Geistliche bestätigt, eventuell ist damit aber auch die Einsetzung von Mönchen anstelle Weltgeistlicher in Klöstern gemeint. Auf diesem Konzil wurde auch die Klage der aus Winchester vertriebenen Kleriker behandelt. Dunstan fungierte dabei gemeinsam mit Edgar als Richter, da er als Erzbischof für alle geistlichen Fragestellungen zuständig war, Edgar als König aber für weltliche Urteile. Welches Urteil Dunstan abgeben wollte, ist nicht überliefert, doch als Edgar einen Spruch fällen wollte, der den Aethelwold gesetzten Fakten widersprach, wurde ihm durch ein Wunder der rechte Weg gewiesen, so laut Quelle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 959 als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**Aelfthrith**

spätere Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr.

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim**_

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Cynesige**

Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Ethelgar**

ältester Sohn Ethelstan, dem Eldorman von Ost-Anglia, Freund Edgars aus Kindertagen

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_ **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

_**Melangell** _

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**Ordgar**,

Eldorman von Devonshire

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Godric und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Wilhelm** _

Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Wulfthrith**

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	28. Der Exodus

Zusammenfassung

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland, der ihre Hilfe benötigt. Nur durch ihren raschen Einsatz kann verhindert werden, dass der vergiftete König Dubh stirbt. Doch sein Widersacher Cullen Mac Induff marschiert bereits nach Scone, der Hauptstadt Schottlands, und kann erst bei Crieff gestoppt werden. Mit Hilfe des Zentauren Earpwald, einem Verbündeten des Bundes, versucht Cullen König Dubh in einer Schlacht zu schlagen, was ihm beinahe gelingt. Wiederum hilft Helga dem König und vor allem Cedric, in dem sie sich den Zentauren entgegen wirft und ihr Schwert dabei benutzt. Was sie nicht weiß ist, dass die Zentauren, von denen nicht jeder euphorisch in den Krieg der Menschen zieht, eine Vorhersehung bezüglich der Flamme ihres Schwertes hatten. Als sie das Schwert sehen, fliehen sie vom Schlachtfeld und lassen Cullen, Earpwald und die beobachtende Bellona zurück. Diese kann trotz des Zaubers, der Cedric trifft, den Ausgang der Schlacht nicht verhindern und muss ebenfalls fliehen.

Bellona, die einem Clan von Vampiren, dem Baobhan-Sith, angehört, ist jene wundersame Zauberin, die als neues Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe vereidigt wurde. Mit ihr und Aelfstan, dem Bischof von London, versucht insbesondere der neue Großmeister - der maskierte schwarze Eldorman - die Ziele des Bundes zu erneuern. In einem Gespräch mit Solmen stellt der Großmeister dar, dass er die Magier Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten will. Nur die Edlen sollen dabei unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn Edgars, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Als Bellona von dem magischen Schwert berichtet, welches in Crieff eingesetzt wurde, überlegt der Großmeister Helga eine Falle zu stellen… wenn sie den magischen Attentäter, den Bellona Helga auf den Hals gesandt hat, überlebt. Doch die Gespräche werden abgehört… von niemand anderem als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des walisischen Königreiches Gwynedd, wohnt weiterhin Godric Gryffindor mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Godric, der immer noch Geisel der Gwynedder ist, trifft eines Tages in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg auf einen roten Drachen, der sein Nest bewacht und aufgrund herabgefallener Felsbrocken bewegungsunfähig ist. Godric beschließt, ihn zu befreien, worauf der Drache seinen Sohn vor einem wilden Keiler rettet. Dagegen kann Godric den Jungdrachen Ruberaster vor einem Bauern retten. Als der Bauer ihn und seinen Sohn schließlich bedrängt, flieht Gyrth auf dem Rücken des Drachen. Zu Hause erwartet ihn dann eine Überraschung… seine Mutter Gwenllian besucht Dinas Emrys.

Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynedder, erhält Besuch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl. Um König Iago noch mehr abhängiger zu machen und die Interessen des Bundes auch hier umzusetzen, wird Nadal Lynx, der Werleopard mit der Ermordung von Melangells Vater, Gwefrfawr, beauftragt.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte. Er reist nach Winchester und stellt den König zur Rede. Um im Vorfeld der großen Synode nicht noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen, verspricht der König für seine Tat Buße zu tun. Doch reicht dies Rowena?

**7. Der Exodus**

_Wiltshire, auf der Strasse nach Wilton, Frühherbst 964 n. Chr._

Unzufrieden zerknüllte Rowena den Brief, den sie von Dunstan aus Winchester erhalten hatte.

‚Was ist dies denn für eine Buße?', sagte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Einmal im Jahr für sieben Tage fasten… NUR für sieben Tage sich mit Brot und Wasser ernähren. Und dann sieben Jahre darauf verzichten gekrönt zu werden. Rowena ernährte sich sehr oft nur von Wasser und Brot… vielleicht noch von Früchten, doch seit längerem hatte sie schon kein Fleisch oder Schinken angerührt, da sie stets Buße tat für ihre Zauberei. Gut, sie trank auch ihre Milch und aß mal ein Ei oder etwas Käse… aber dennoch war für sie diese Buße für den König lachhaft. Es zeigte nur, wie Dunstan versuchte das Problem der Nonne für den König aus dem Weg zu räumen, ohne auf dieses genauer einzugehen. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass der König nun nicht mehr den Frauen nachlaufen dürfte… aber sie war für die Nonne Wulfthrith zuständig. Sie hatte das Mädchen trösten müssen, da sich der König bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt außerstande sah, sich bei ihr zu melden. Und sie wusste, wie zerbrechlich dieses Mädchen war, die nun gänzlich ihren Halt verloren schien. Sie war nicht freiwillig ins Kloster gegangen… ihre Eltern waren gestorben und ihr Oheim hatte sie einfach ins Kloster gesteckt. Allein der König schien eine vertraute Person zu sein, der sie erretten würde. Jedenfalls hatte dieses närrische Mädchen so gedacht. Und nun saß sie im Kloster und würde dort ihr Kind zur Welt bringen… ein Kind, welches zwar vom König als das seine anerkannt werden würde, aber dass nur sie haben würde, da der König eine andere Frau zu seiner Königin machen wollte.

‚Ich hoffe nur, sie wird dies verkraften. Und ich hoffe, sie sieht, dass wir für sie einstehen; für sie da sind.'

Rowena glättete den Brief und schob ihn wieder in die Hülle, die sie der Brieftaube abgenommen hatte. Noch einmal dachte sie nach, in was für einem Verhältnis sie nun zu ihrem einzigen Abbas Dunstan stand. Jetzt, da er Erzbischof war, jetzt da er noch mehr in der Politik verbunden war, war der Kontakt zu Rowena weit weniger vorhanden. Nicht, dass Dunstan unfreundlicher zu Rowena war, das nicht, aber Dunstan richtete sich mehr nach dem Staat… oder besser gesagt, nach dem König, als dass er wirklich die Belange der Bürger England erkannte. Zudem schien ihn das Asyl in Belgien für die Neuordnung der Kirche bestärkt zu haben. Natürlich, sagte sich auch Rowena, muss die Kirche neu geordnet werden. Zuviel Adlige und Fürstensöhne hatten die Kirchenlaufbahn eingeschlagen, ohne sich nach der Religion zu richten. Zuviel Politik wurde in der Kirche selbst gemacht. Die Regel der Benediktiner, die aufgestellt worden waren, um den Menschen zu helfen, wurden so kaum angewandt.

‚Und doch… warum lehrt man diese Fürstensöhne nicht mehr diese Regeln… warum eröffnet man keine Kirchenschulen? Warum ersetzt man sie durch Mönche und schürt so einen Konflikt? Wissen kann doch so wundervoll sein. Und wenn man nicht sein Wissen vermitteln kann, wozu hat man es dann? Bei den Kirchenmännern gibt es doch etliche, die fleißig waren, klug und wissbegierig? Warum fördert man diese nicht mehr?'

Rowena schüttelte den Kopf. Sicher, ihre Methode würde mehr Zeit beanspruchen. Sicher, einige der sturen Kleriker würde man ausrangieren müssen… und natürlich würden die Mönche diese Schulen leiten, denn sie haben die beste Ausbildung genossen. Doch so würde man die Kleriker in die Abteien zwingen, wenn sie den Weg in der Kirche einschlagen wollten. War dies das Ziel? Doch zunächst gab es Proteste… zunächst gab es Unruhe, die durchaus gewaltsam gegen die Klöster geführt werden würden. Und was würde passieren, wenn Dunstan oder gar dem König etwas passierte? Würden die Fürsten unter Aelfhere nicht alles sofort rückgängig machen und somit noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als es unter Eadwig geschehen war.

Rowena seufzte.

‚Eigentlich kann ich glücklich sein, nur Äbtissin eines Klosters zu sein und dieses zu leiten… und mich um diese anderen Belange nicht kümmern zu müssen.'

Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein, um diese Gedanken über die Zukunft zu verdrängen und dachte über den nächsten Markttag nach, auf dem das Kloster wieder ihre Produkte anbieten wollte. Plötzlich blieb ihre Kutsche stehen… und fuhr dann ganz langsam weiter.

„Ist etwas… Brior?"

Brior, ihr Kutscher, der ganz in der Nähe ihres Klosters wohnte und für solche Fahrten nach Winchester oder Canterbury ein entsprechendes Handgeld bekam, räusperte sich erst, ehe er antwortete.

„Äbtissin… vor uns befinden sich auf der Straße eine Reihe von Wagen… und noch mehr Leute, die ihr ganzes Hab und Gut mit sich tragen. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie kommen, aber sie scheinen alle den gleichen Weg zu haben… sie gehen alle in Richtung Kloster."

„Nach Wilton?", fragte Rowena erstaunt.

„Ja, Äbtissin. So sieht es aus."

Rowena schob die Decke, die vor dem Fenster befestigt worden war, zur Seite und schaute hinaus. Sie konnte Frauen sehen, die ihre ausgemergelten Kinder auf dem Arm trugen… Auch die anderen sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus… als hätten sie in höchster Eile ihre Heimat verlassen.

„Brior, ich muss wissen, warum diese Menschen hier sind… und wo sie hinwollen?"

„Warten Sie Mylady… es ist vielleicht zu früh auszusteigen. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Menschen euch freundlich…"

Doch Brior brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn Rowena hatte ihre Sachen zur Seite getan und verstaut und war nun aus der Kutsche gestiegen.

„Hallo… hallo…"

Sie versuchte mit einigen Frauen Kontakt, die ganz in der Nähe der Kutsche sich aufhielten, aufzunehmen, doch diese sahen sie befremdlich an.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte ein Mann, der hinzukam und Rowena in ihrer Ordenskluft sehr skeptisch ansah.

„Ich wollte wissen, wohin ihr geht… und warum?"

„Warum? Das fragt IHR noch? Genügt es euch nicht, uns unsere Heimat genommen zu haben? Genügt es euch nicht, dass man uns, auf euer Gutdünken, von unseren Höfen vertrieben hat… und unsere Nachbarn getötet hat?" Der Mann sah Rowena finster an, schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig und marschierte dann weiter.

„Warte… wer hat euch die Heimat genommen… wer hat euch vertrieben und getötet?"

Rowena versuchte den Mann aufzuhalten, doch diese schaute sie noch unwirscher an.

„Ihr wart es. Ihr Mönche und Nonnen. Die Kirche!"

„Wir sollen getötet haben?"

„Nein… selber getötet habt ihr keinen. Aber ihr habt des Thegn Land gefordert. Er musste es abgeben an euch… an die Kirche. Und somit hat der Thegn uns entlassen und hat uns von dem Land verjagt."

„Aber warum? Ihr hättet doch auf dem Land bleiben können… und statt für den Thegn für das Kloster arbeiten können!"

„Hätten wir? Nein… das wollte der Thegn aber nicht. Und als wir nicht gehen wollten, da entzog er uns seinen Schutz und ließ zu, dass uns die Truppen des Bischofs heimsuchten und nach einigen von uns fahndeten… und als diese nicht für den Bischof arbeiten wollten, da ließ er sie einfach töten!"

„Wie…? Der Bischof hat Truppen geschickt. Die Truppen haben von euch einige getötet? Welcher Bischof?"

„Irgendein Bischof… ist doch egal. Das wäre alles nicht geschehen, wenn IHR nicht verlangt hättet, dass das Land auf dem wir arbeiteten, der Kirche gehört."

Der Mann riss sich los und marschierte weiter. Rowena starrte ihm nach, verwirrt in ihren Gedanken.

„Seid ihm nicht böse, Mylady… er ist verbittert, weil er seine Familie in den letzten Tagen verloren hat… erst seinen kranken Vater, den die Truppen töteten und dann seine Frau und seine Kinder, die ebenfalls krank waren und die Strapazen des Marsches nicht überlebt haben."

Rowena drehte sich überrascht um, als die Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Sie war dunkel gewesen… fast wie ein Gewittergrollen. Als schließlich sehen wollte, wer hinter ihr stand erschrak sie, denn der Mann, der zu ihr gesprochen hatte, war mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie.

„Wer… wer seid ihr?"

Der Mann lächelte und ließ seinen Beutel, den er auf dem Rücken getragen hatte, niedersinken. Seine Muskeln waren stark ausgeprägt und glänzten ein wenig. Doch sein Gesicht war freundlich und gütig.

„Ich war der Schmied in diesem Dorf, in dem der Mann lebte. Nur wenige aus unserem Dorf haben es geschafft zu fliehen vor diesen dunklen Gesellen, die der Bischof geschickt hatte."

„Könnt ihr mir sagen, welcher Bischof?"

„Es war… glaube ich, der Bischof von London, Aelf…"

„Aelfstan?", fragte Rowena erstaunt nach.

„Richtig… so war sein Name. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass er Truppen schickte, doch sie hatten einen Brief mit seinem Siegel bei sich.", sagte der Riese vor ihr.

„Aber warum schickt ein Bischof Truppen… das verstehe ich nicht. Euer Nachbar sagte, der Thegn hatte euch entlassen und von euren Land verjagt?"

„Entlassen ja… den Schutz entzogen, ja… aber verjagt haben uns diese Truppen… sie kamen in der Nacht… schwarz… sie hatte alle ein Wappen auf ihrem Kettenhemd… einen Wolfskopf…", erwiderte er

„Einen Wolfskopf… ihr meint… einen zähnefletschenden Wolfskopf?". Rowena riss die Augen auf.

„Also kennt ihr diese Männer!", sagte der Riese zu Rowena, wobei seine Augen sich verengten.

„Ja… aber nicht so wie ihr denkt. Was wollte der Bund der Wölfe bei euch? Warum griffen sie ein harmloses Dorf an, in dem Menschen wohnten, die ihre Arbeit verloren?"

Der Riese schwieg… schließlich aber antwortete er.

„Es war wohl dem Bischof zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige von uns… ihre Arbeit deshalb so gut verrichteten, weil wir die Natur zur Hilfe nahmen… und die Geschichten unserer Vorfahren… und ihre Sprüche. Der Bischof sagte, dass diese Sprüche Teufelswerk wären….und nur, wenn wir unter ihm dienten, dann würden wir Gottes Gnade erhalten. Doch unser Geistlicher im Dorf schalt die Truppen Lügner… worauf er als erster sterben musste. Denn wenn wir nicht unter dem Bischof dienen wollten, müssten wir vernichtet werden, weil sonst der Teufel auf die Erde kommen würde und unsere Seelen in Gefahr wären."

Rowena schüttelte den Kopf. Was für eine verdrehte Ansicht von Glauben?

„Auch ihr habt solche Fähigkeiten?"

Der Riese nickte…

„Schon mein Vater war Schmied… und mein Großvater auch. Durch sie habe ich diese Sprüche gelernt, die unser Feuer heißer machen konnte, so dass unser Stahl besonders hart und doch sehr biegsam blieb. Niemand anderes, als der Sohn meines Großvaters… und nun auch ich konnten diese Art zu schmieden. In unserem Dorf waren einige die solche Fähigkeiten besaßen… doch die Truppen töteten alle… egal ob sie nun Fähigkeiten besaßen oder nicht."

Rowena schüttelte den Kopf. Warum vergriff sich der Bund der Wölfe an diesen Männern? Was hatte Bischof Aelfstan damit zu tun? Gehörte er auch zum Bund? Oder war er nur ein Kirchenmann, der wie Flaewig vom Bund benutzt wurde, weil er die Magie verteufelte?

„Wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Nach Wilton… zunächst… und dann nach Wales. In Wilton, so heißt es, würden wir zunächst gütig aufgenommen werden. Die Äbtissin, so sagt man, sei gütig und helfe den Menschen. Und da schon einige Menschen um Wilton lagerten, die verjagt wurden, wollen wir auch dorthin gehen. Seit ihr eine Nonne aus dem Kloster?"

Rowena musste nun grinsen.

„Ja, guter Mann… so kann man sagen. Ich danke euch für eure Auskunft. Und wenn ihr in Wilton seid… dann bitte ich euch, wendet euch an eine der Nonnen und fragt nach Schwester Rowena… ich würde mich gern noch mehr mit euch unterhalten und noch mehr von euch erfahren. Wollt ihr das tun?"

„Wenn ich euch nicht von eurer Arbeit abhalte und die Äbtissin euch nicht bestraft, wenn ich zu euch will?", sagte lächelnd der Riese.

„Sie wird es bestimmt nicht tun… doch sagt mir euren Namen, damit den anderen Nonnen ihn sagen kann… damit ihr besser zu mir gelangt und ich noch mehr Informationen über die Fliehenden erhalten kann!", erwiderte Rowena ebenso lächelnd.

Der Schmied nickte…

„Mein Name ist Bottom… aber meine Freunde nennen mich den Langen Bottom… oder kurz Long Bottom"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Tenby, Dyfed, Frühherbst 964 n. Chr._

Leise ging er auf seinen Vater zu, der in diesem abgedunkelten Raum lag.

„Godric… bist du es?"

Die Stimme, einst stark und kräftig, war nur noch ein Hauch dessen, was sie einmal gewesen war. Sie klang brüchig und rau… und zeigte auf, in welcher Verfassung der hier liegende Mann war. Godric ging auf seinen Vater zu, so dass dieser ihn sehen konnte.

„Godric… ja, du bist es."

Obwohl der alte Mann in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas sehen konnte, schien er Godric erkannt zu haben. Maredudd versuchte seinem jüngsten Sohn ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch durch einen Hustenanfall gelang dies ihm nicht.

„Ruhig Vater… ist gut, ich bin ja bei dir."

„Du bist so erwachsen geworden… ich… ich habe gehört, du hast zwei Kinder…"

Godric lächelte und griff die Hand seines Vaters, die dieser nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte und drückte sie. Auch der Händedruck seines Vaters erschreckte ihn. War er einst hart und kräftig gewesen, so hatte er nun kaum noch etwas von jenem an sich.

„Ja, Vater… einen Sohn, Gyrth und eine Tochter, Osdryd. Sie ist noch klein und schreit noch viel… und Gyrth… er kommt wohl nach mir, wie Mutter sagte, denn er macht eigentlich eine Menge Ärger."

Maredudd lächelte.

„Ja, Godric… du warst ein wirklicher Kindskopf. Ich… habe nicht so viel Zeit mit dir verbracht… es gab immer so viel zu tun…"

„Vater, das ist nicht schlimm, das können wir ja noch nachholen, wenn du erst wieder bei Kräften bist."

Maredudd grinste seinen Sohn an, der genauso wusste, wie sein Vater, dass es eine solche Zeit nicht mehr geben und dass dies ein frommer Wunsch bleiben würde. Godric versuchte unbemerkt eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel zu wischen, doch sein Vater hatte sie bemerkt.

„Nicht weinen, Sohn… sei stark… und kümmere dich immer um deine Familie. Für mich ist es Zeit zu gehen… ich habe eine schöne Zeit mit deiner Mutter verbracht… und eine aufregende Zeit… viel kann ich dir nicht hinterlassen… zudem… bist du immer noch Geisel… und ich weiß, dass Nwethon über dein Kommen sehr erbost sein wird. Aber ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dich noch einmal zu sehen."

Godric nickte seinem Vater zu, wobei nun doch ihm eine weitere Träne langsam die Wange herunter lief.

„Eigentlich solltest du Gryffindor bekommen… das kleine Haus auf dem Berg… aber ich denke mir, auch wenn es dir zusteht, wirst du es kaum bewohnen können. Nwethon wird dich kaum neben sich wohnen lassen. Ich hätte ihm nicht zu viel vertrauen sollen… jetzt, wo ich hier auf dem Totenbett liege, sehe ich erst viel klarer.", sagte der alte kranke Mann mit schwacher Stimme, wobei in ihr eine Spur Resignation lag.

„Nicht Vater… auch er sorgt sich um dich.", versuchte Godric seinen Vater zu widersprechen, doch so recht schien ihm dies nicht zu gelingen.

„Godric… er sorgt sich erst einmal um sich. Nur unter Androhung stimmte er zu, dass deine Mutter bis zu ihrem Tod auf Tenby bleiben darf. Kein Kind hätte dies so getan. Aber ich war von seiner Art geblendet. Und habe dich ein wenig vernachlässigt."

„Vater… du hast mich nicht vernachlässigt. Und wegen Gryffindor mach dir keine Sorgen… Rhun wird auf den Ort aufpassen."

„Ja, Rhun… der Arme… nun steht er auch noch zwischen euch.", seufzte Maredudd, wobei es schien als hätte er damit seinen letzten Atemzug gemacht. Godric nickte seinem Vater zu und drückte ihm die Hand. Ja, Rhun, sein zweiter Bruder hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er, Godric, Vater noch einmal sehen konnte… er hatte Mutter nach Dinas Emrys fahren lassen, gegen den Willen seines älteren Bruders, der nach dem Tod ihres Vaters der neue Herr von Tenby werden würde. Natürlich war Nwethon aufgebracht gewesen, als Godric mit Mutter zurückkam, in der Angst, dass Vater bereits gestorben war. Wieder war es Rhun gewesen, der zwischen die Brüder gegangen war, die fast schon bereit gewesen waren, ihre Schwerter gegeneinander einzusetzen. Gut, Godric konnte auf der einen Seite Nwethon verstehen. Er war immerhin eine Geisel… und konnte nicht einfach so Gwynedd verlassen, um an das Totenbett seines Vaters zu eilen. Doch anstatt dies hinzunehmen und Godric zu ermahnen, hatte Nwethon ihn fast inhaftiert und in Ketten gelegt, wäre sein Bruder nicht dazwischen gegangen. Nwethon war sein Ruf am Hofe Deheubarths wichtiger gewesen, als das Leiden seiner Mutter und seines Bruders. Jetzt, da Godric für kurze Zeit nach Tenby zurückgekehrt war, schien für Nwethon der Name Maredudd oder Herr von Tenby eher der eines Verräters zu sein und mit Vertragsbruch zusammenhängen. Godric wusste, dass er keinen Platz mehr in Tenby besaß. Die Burg seines Vaters und seiner Mutter war kalt geworden…wo einst Freundlichkeit und Fröhlichkeit herrschte, ging nun Geiz und Neid daher. Tenby würde mit dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr sein Zuhause bedeuten. Niemals würde er hier in Frieden leben können…auch nicht in der Nachbarschaft mit seinem Bruder Nwethon. Allein Mutter und sein Bruder Rhun wegen versuchte Godric dem Streit mit seinem älteren Bruder aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Er… Rhun… wird auch Tenby bald verlassen… er geht nach Norden…vielleicht nimmt er Mutter mit… besser wäre es… er hat ein nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt und wird bald heiraten… nur schade, dass ich dies nicht mehr erleben werde… Godric?"

„Ja, Vater?"

„Geh bitte zu meinem Tisch und gebe mir die kleine Schachtel dort."

„Ja, Vater!"

Godric stand auf und eilte zum Tisch, nahm die kleine Schachtel und brachte sie seinem Vater.

„Kannst du sie für mich bitte öffnen?"

Wieder nickte Godric, nahm die Schachtel aus den schwachen Händen seines Vaters, der nur für kurze Zeit die Augen schloss.

„Vater..?"

„Ist sie offen?"

„Ja, Vater… es ist ein Ring darin."

„Ja… es ist einer der Siegelringe unserer Familie. Er gehört nun dir, mein Sohn… nimm bitte noch den Geldsack an dich. Auch dieser soll dir gehören… damit du und deine Frau, wenn ihr keine Geiseln mehr sein werdet, euch ein schönes Haus bauen könnt… vielleicht sogar hier in Wales. Doch wenn nicht, mein Sohn, denke an meine Worte… es ist für uns nicht wichtig, wo unser Haus steht… es ist nur wichtig, dass dort, wo unser Haus steht, auch unsere Heimat ist. Und Heimat heißt, dass dort unsere Familie zu Hause ist. Bitte, Sohn, gebe deiner Familie immer ein zu Hause… so wie ich es getan habe. Sei ein besserer Vater, als sich es gewesen bin und kümmere dich um deine Kinder."

Godric schluchzte. Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht und fielen seinem Vater auf die Brust.

„Godric, nicht… sieh, es ist Zeit für mich vor meinen Schöpfer zu treten… mit reinem Herzen und starkem Willen… und nun würde ich dich bitten, Mutter noch einmal zu mir zu rufen, ehe mir der Priester den letzten Segen geben wird.", bat der greise Mann seinen Sohn und schloss kurz die Augen.

Godric nickte, stand auf und drückte ein letztes Mal die schlaffe Hand seines Vaters. Noch einmal sah er sein Gesicht, das nun so ruhig war, wie die See bei Windstille. Noch einmal trafen sich die Augen der beiden, Sohn und Vater, die im Leben nicht, aber nun am Todestag zusammenstanden.

„Noch eins, Godric… suche Richard auf… und gebe ihm einen unserer Welpen… denn immerhin verlor er vor acht Jahren seinen Hund… und informiere dich nach Helga… die mir, auch wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken ließ, stets wie eine Tochter war… in dem Jahr, in dem sie bei uns lebte… stehe ihr auch zur Seite, wenn sie dich braucht… so wie ein Bruder einer Schwester zur Seite stehen muss."

Godric nickte und gab seinem Vater das Versprechen.

„Suche Richard auf…"

Schwach kamen die Worte seines Vaters nun von seinen Lippen, als Godric sich zur Tür wandte, um seine Mutter zu holen. Noch einmal drehte er sich um und sah zu dem alten und kranken Mann hin, der sein Vater gewesen war. Er wusste, dass es der letzte Augenblick war, dass er ihn lebend sehen würde.

„Ich… ich liebe dich Vater", sagte er leise in Richtung des Bettes. Godric sah zwar keine Regung seines Vaters, doch er war sicher, dass dieser ihn gehört hatte. Noch einmal musste Godric hart schlucken, ehe er die Tür öffnete und seine Mutter hineinließ. Dann eilte er aus dem Haus, zur Scheune, um dort, ungesehen von Allen, sich seiner Trauer hinzugeben.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Crieff, Schottland, Frühherbst 964 n. Chr._

Richard schaute vom knisternden Feuer auf, als Helga sich näherte und sich müde niederließ. Er griff hinter sich, nahm einen Sack, der gefüllt war mit warmem Kräuterwein und warf ihn Helga zu, die ihn gerade noch auffing.

„Das wird dir gut tun! Die Blase ist gefüllt mit Kräuterwein… er wird dir ein wenig von der Vitalität zurückgeben, die du verloren hast", sagte er, worauf Helga dankbar einen Schluck nahm.

„Und wie geht es ihm?", fragte kurze Zeit später Richard Helga.

Helga schaute gedankenlos vom Feuer auf, das sie ebenso faszinierend angeschaut hatte, wie Minuten zuvor Richard.

„Wie…wer?", fragte sie nach.

Richard lächelte, ehe er antwortete.

„Wen werde ich wohl meinen… ich fragte gerade, wie es ihm, CEDRIC, geht?"

„Och… eigentlich gut. Er hat, Gott sei Dank, keine ernsthaften Verletzungen… sein Kopf tut ihm noch von dem Aufschlag auf den Boden weh, als ihn der Zauber dieser Hexe traf. Aber er hat sich keine Knochen gebrochen… nur leichte Schnittwunden. In einigen Tagen wird er sich wieder erheben können und dann dem König nach Scone folgen können"

Richard nickte anerkennend.

„Gut, gut…"

„Ist es… ist es immer so schrecklich als Feldscherer", unterbrach ihn Helga. Richard schnaufte.

„Manchmal noch schrecklicher. Und das Schlimme daran… man kann sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Ich behandele lieber Kranke und Gebärende, als das Leben eines Kriegers oder Soldaten nach einer Schlacht. Oft bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig, als diesem Mann die Gliedmaßen abzutrennen, um ihn so zu retten… oder ihn sterben zu lassen."

Auch Richard nahm nun einen Schluck vom Kräuterwein. Warm rann ihm die Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinab und hinterließ einen wohligen Geschmack im Mund.

„Wie viele Opfer diese Schlacht gebracht hatte.", sinnierte Helga.

„Dabei hatten wir noch Glück… was wäre gewesen, wenn dieser Fionnlagh ein nicht so guter Stratege und Heereslenker gewesen wäre. Wenn es ihm egal gewesen wäre, als er erkannte, dass es aussichtslos war, die Männer noch in den Tod und die Verletzung zu schicken. So rettete er so manchem Mann auf beiden Seiten das Leben, als er schließlich kapitulierte."

„Meinst du, Meister Richard, er tat dies auf Geheiß Cullens?"

„Nein, dass glaube ich nicht… so wie gehört habe, hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Cullen mac Induff bereits aufgemacht, zu fliehen. Mir wurde berichtigt, dass er sich mit einigen Piktenclans nach Norden abgesetzt hatte, als er merkte, dass König Dubhs Flanke nicht restlich zerstört wurde… und das die Zentauren geflohen waren. Das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache ist, dass Fionnlagh nun dieses Desaster seines Clanchefs auszubaden hat. König Dubh wird kaum die gefangen genommenen gegnerischen Heeresführer am Leben lassen. Cullen wird er aber nicht so leicht bekommen… jedenfalls nicht in der augenblicklichen Lage."

„Leidet er immer noch an der Vergiftung?", fragte Helga Richard besorgt. Sie wollte nicht, dass Cedric sich wegen seines Vetters Sorgen machte.

„Es war ein besonders hinterhältiger Angriff. Das Gift ist schleichend… und wird den König auch noch die nächste Zeit immer wieder schwächen. Allerdings…", meinte Richard und unterbrach sich nun, wobei er leicht lächelte

„Allerdings wird er nun weit besser versorgt werden, als zuvor."

„Wieso?"

„Weil sich nun eine Person um ihn kümmern wird, die ihm noch ein wenig mehr schenken kann, als der alte, aber wissende Heiler, der ich nun mal bin."

„Wer wird sich um den König kümmern?", fragte Helga überrascht nach.

Richard verzog sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Muireall, die zukünftige Königin von Schottland ist heute ins Lager gekommen, um die Pflege des Königs zu übernehmen. Ich musste ihr all die Tränke erklären, die der König bekommt. Sie liebt ihn mit vollem Herzen, obwohl sie das noch nicht weiß."

„Wie soll jemand mit vollem Herzen jemanden lieben und dies noch nicht wissen?", fragte Helga nach.

„Nun, wenn man für diesen eintreten möchte, ihm helfen möchte… und so seine ganz persönliche Krankenschwester wird. Der gute König wird von Muireall gepflegt werden… so weit, dass er diese Pflege nicht mehr missen möchte. Und sie wird glücklich sein, diese Pflege für ihn zu übernehmen… bis auch sie merkt, dass ihr Herz für den König schlägt und sie ihn nicht mehr verlieren möchte"

Helga schaute erstaunt auf Richard… und errötete dann, als sie an Cedric dachte. Ging es ihr nicht genauso? Sie hatte vielen Männern, die in der Schlacht verletzt worden waren, geholfen, doch die meiste Zeit war sie an Cedrics Bett geblieben und hatte den Highländer mit einer Fürsorge gepflegt, die sehr intensiv war. Richard ging nicht auf Helgas Verstummen ein, schaute sie aber von unten aus an und seufzte dann.

„Nun ja… ich denke es wird Zeit für mich schlafen zu gehen… und dann werde ich bald meine Sachen packen und nach Süden ziehen.", sagte Richard und gähnte laut.

„Wohin gehen wir? Wann?", fragte Helga.

„Wir? Wieso wir?"

Helga schaute Richard erstaunt an. Wie meinte er dies?

„Mädchen… du bist eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin geworden. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir noch beibringen sollte. Sowohl in der Zauberei, als auch in der Heilerei… und, dass du dein Herz an diesen Cedric verloren hast, ist doch ersichtlich. Irgendwann ist es Zeit, dass eine junge Frau mit einem jungen Mann eine Verbindung eingeht, vielleicht Kinder bekommt… eine Familie gründet. Willst du wirklich mich alten Zausel dabei haben? Und hast du dir Gedanken gemacht, ob ich das will? Ich bin ein Wanderer… auch wenn ich langsam alt werde und mich manchmal nach einer guten Speise und einem warmen Bett sehne. Aber dann gibt es immer wieder Tage, da treibt es mich weiter… und ich bin glücklich, wenn ich dem Einen oder Anderen noch helfen kann. Zudem… will ich doch sehen, wie es dem einen oder anderen Freund ergangen ist. Aber dies ist nicht dein Leben, Mädchen. Schmeiß dein Glück nicht einfach fort."

Helga schwieg und schaute nach unten. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben, dass sie ohne Richard leben würde… er war nicht nur ihr Lehrer… er hatte auch die Stelle ihrer Eltern angenommen. Und doch wusste sie, dass es eines Tages zu einer Trennung kommen würde. Doch warum jetzt… konnte er nicht mit ihr noch weiter leben… zusammen mit Cedric. Und… liebte dieser Mann sie überhaupt… vielleicht täuschte sie sich ja auch nur…

„Mylady? Heilerin?"

Helga schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Ein anderer Feldscherer war unsicher an das Feuer getreten und schaute sie an. Helga erkannte den Mann, der sich, wie sie, um die Männer von Cedric gekümmert hatte.

„Was gibt es? Irgendetwas mit Cedric?"

„Nein, Mylady… ich bin nur gekommen, da… zwei Wesen ins Lager gekommen sind, die euch sprechen… und nur euch… wollen. Der König schläft schon… doch sie wollen nicht mit ihm oder einem der anderen Clanchefs sprechen, sondern nur mit euch."

„Wesen?", fragte Richard interessiert nach.

„Diese…Pferdemenschen", erwiderte der Mann, wobei er nach Worten suchte.

„Zwei Zentauren?". Wieder nickte der Mann, als Richard ihn hinterfragte.

„Könnte interessant werden. Ich werde euch begleiten, Helga. Will doch mal wissen, was die von euch wollen… und warum sie sich in diesen Konflikt eingemischt hatten?"

Richard sprang auf und rückte seinen Rock zurecht. Dann lief er vor Helga her, die ihm und dem Feldscherer verwundert folgte. Schon bald gelangen sie zum Zelt Cedrics und sahen im Fackelschein des Zeltes zwei dunkle Zentauren stehen, die dort warteten.

‚Ist es das Licht… oder täuschen mich meine Augen. Oder sehen Zentauren im Dunklen alle gleich aus?', sagte sich Helga, als sie die beiden Zentauren ansah, die auf sie warteten. Als die beiden Zentauren Helga sahen, verbeugten sie sich, wobei sie mit den Vorderhufen einknickten.

„Entschuldigt, Mylady, das wir erst zu der nächtlichen Stunde kommen, aber… wir konnten leider nicht früher euch unsere Kapitulation überbringen", sagte der eine der beiden Zentauren, die beide genauso aussahen. Der Zentaur, der Helga mit einer wohlklingenden Stimme angeredet hatte, zog seine Schwerter aus der Scheide und legte sie einer überraschten Helga zu Füssen. Helga schaute die beiden vor sich knienden Zentauren entgeistert an. Was erwarteten die beiden nun von ihr?

„ Nun, ich glaube, dass du, Helga, nun die Kapitulation annehmen sollest, ehe die Zentauren sich noch tiefer vor dir verneigen sollten", warf Richard ein.

„Ähm, ja… ich nehme die Kapitulation an", sagte Helga, worauf die beiden Zentauren sich wieder erhoben und Helga ansahen.

„Verzeiht mir, Zentaur, wenn ich mich wieder einmische, aber… warum konntet ihr nicht früher die Kapitulation überbringen… und warum habt ihr überhaupt an diesem Krieg teilgenommen", fragte Richard den Zentauren, der ihn darauf überrascht ansah.

„Seid ihr mit der Herrin des flammenden Schwertes verwandt...?"

„Nun, sie war… ist mein Mündel. Mein Name ist Richard Eriugena… und eurer Zentaur?"

„Berin, Herr… und dies ist mein Zwillingsbruder Alo. Wir wurden von den Sterndeutern unseres Volkes beauftragt, die Kapitulation zu überbringen, da unser Führer… da wir im Augenblick Führerlos sind."

„Ist er bei der Schlacht gefallen?", fragte Helga nach und sah, dass der Zentaur bei dieser Frage unwohl daherblickte.

„Nein, Herrin. Ich bitte euch, diese Schmach uns nicht anzulasten. Er ist… geflohen… mit einigen seiner Mitstreiter… sehr zu unserem Missfallen, Herrin. Es tut mir leid, dass nicht alle Zentauren diese Kapitulation mittragen. Vor allem, weil wir nun ohne das Zeichen unserer Herrschaft… dem Adamas herkommen mussten?"

„Der Adamas? Was ist das?"

„ Es heißt auf Griechisch ‚der Unüberwindbare' und ist ein großer Diamant, der an einer goldenen Kette hängt", mischte sich der andere Zentaur ein, worauf er aber auf Grund des Blickes des Ersten wieder verstummte.

„Und deshalb kamt ihr so spät?", fragte Richard noch einmal nach.

„Es kam zu einem Kampf, als wir Earpwald überstimmten, die Kapitulation überbringen zu müssen… immerhin traf die Vorhersehung der Sterne ein."

Helga schwirrte der Kopf.

„Adamas… Earpwald… Vorhersehung der Sterne… bitte… Berin war noch einmal euer Name… Berin, erklärt mir dieses bitte. Warum habt ihr euch Cullen angeschlossen? Warum floht ihr dann vom Feld, als ihr Hrunting saht. Warum seid ihr uneins? Wieso soll dies eine große Schmach für euch sein?", fragte Helga nach.

„Verzeiht mir, Herrin… aber wir haben selten mit Menschen zu tun und vergessen oft, dass sie die Fähigkeit zumeist verloren haben, aus den Sternen ihr Schicksal zu ersehen. Zudem… noch nie haben Zentauren vor einem Menschen kapituliert und so uns in dessen Hände begeben. Es ist für uns neu… und wir wissen nicht, wie wir damit umgehen müssen. Es wurde uns aber gesagt, dass, wenn wir überleben wollen, uns einer Zauberin anschließen müssen, die wir treffen, wenn es Sterne regnet. Unser Führer Earpwald schien diese Zauberin gefunden zu haben… so erzählte er dies uns… und zeigte uns Gestein, das nur von einem Sternenregen herführen konnte. Wir glaubten ihm… wollten ihm glauben, denn wir waren hierher geflohen, vor den Menschen, die stets uns zu vernichten drohten. Wenn wir geahnt hätten, dass Earpwald uns verriet… dass er uns an diese Zauberin verkaufte…", gab Berin zur Antwort.

Richard nickte und fuhr dazwischen:" Sicher jene alte Zauberin, die uns angriff und Cedric mit dem Fluch traf"

„Nun… keiner von uns hat sie gesehen… aber es gab noch eine zweite Vorhersehung… eine zweite Deutung… und die betraf eurer Schwert, Herrin", erwiderte Berin abermals

„Und die wäre?", fragte Helga betreten nach.

„Wenn wir nur mit äußerster Not der Flamme der Gerechtigkeit entkommen, wir vor ihr kapitulieren müssen. Und ihr dienen müssen, bis die Flamme lebendig werden wird."

„Das ist eure Vorhersehung? Nicht gerade sehr eindeutig, meint ihr nicht auch", warf Richard ein.

„Aber dieses Schwert… es war die Flamme der Gerechtigkeit und sie traf Brag, den ersten Streiter Earpwalds", erwiderte Berin heftiger als zuvor.

„Brag… so hieß der Zentaur, den Hrunting… schluckte?"

Berin nickte… und schwieg kurz.

„Das heißt, ihr werdet mir jetzt dienen?"

Wieder nickte Berin und fügte hinzu:" Bis zu unserem Tod… oder bis zu jenem Tag, wenn die Flamme lebendig wird"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Eva Luna**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Es ist immer wieder schön von dir zu hören. Nun, jetzt kennt auch Helga die Vorhersehungen der Zentauren… und hat ihre ersten Verbündeten, die sie brauchen wird. Wie sie den Zentauren helfen wird… und dies ihr… und was dies mit der ‚lebenden Flamme' auf sich hat… tja… da musst du noch ein klein wenig dich gedulden. Vor allem auch , wer denn die verhüllte Zauberin ist, die die Sterne vom Himmel holt und so den Zentauren ihre Freiheit mit den Menschen schenkt.

Ruberaster ist wirklich ein schöner Name…und er wird noch später auftauchen. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

Nun ja, der König ist noch sehr jung… im Alter wurde er dann wesentlich reifer und gütiger.

**Fluffy**: Du scheinst Nadal auch zu mögen. Ja, irgendwie hat sich die Person zu einer meiner Lieblingspersonen gewandelt. Aber man muss weiterhin sehen, dass er auf der Seite des Wölfe steht…auch wenn er eigentlich nur sein ‚eigenes Ding' durchzieht. Warum er zurückkehrte? Nun, ich hatte ja schon angedeutet, dass er in seiner Heimat verfolgt wurde und nach Italien fliehen musste. Warum genau wird er aber Euch noch erzählen.

Du scheinst auf der richtigen Spur mit Salazar zu sein… mal sehen, wie dies mit Nadal in den nächsten Kapiteln sich entwickelt. Und vor allen Dingen… was die Hauselfen noch tun….mmh, nicht zu viel verraten.

Noch ist der Wraith nicht aufgetaucht… aber er kommt! Wir werden sehen, wie Helga sich zunächst ihm entziehen kann. Doch langfristig wird es wohl zu einer Konfrontation kommen… aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Ich freue mich jedes Mal wie Irre, wenn ich einen deiner Reviews lesen kann. Und es ist für mich wunderschön, dass du meine Geschichte liebst. Dies baut mich sehr auf und veranlasst mich, diese Geschichte noch besser zu entwickeln und an ihr dranzubleiben.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen: **

Schmiedekunst im Mittelalter

Mit dem Untergang des Römischen Reichs ging zwar auch das bis dahin gewonnene Wissen der Schmiedekunst wieder verloren. Aber diese Tatsache hat geschichtlich nur eine untergeordnete Bedeutung, da das Gebiet der Schmiedekunst ohnehin noch weitgehend unerschlossen war. Dies ist nicht zuletzt auf zahlreiche Kriege zurückzuführen, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Schmiedetechnik eher in Richtung Entwicklung modernerer Waffen lenkten, sodass die Schmiedekunst an sich wenig gefördert wurde. Daher blieb es dem Mittelalter vorbehalten, die Schmiedetechnik selbständig zu gestalten und für diese einen Stil zu finden, der mit dem vorangegangenen aus der Antike kaum etwas gemein hat. Es ist schon bewundernswert, welch fein ausgearbeitete Kunstschmiedewerke mit doch so einfachen Werkzeugen (Hammer und Ambos) in dieser Zeit entstanden sind. Ab etwa dem 10. Jahrhundert prägte die Kunstschmiedetechnik bereits in hohem Maße Architektur und Gewerbe. Und so nutzte auch die Kirche sehr schnell die Dienste der neuen Technik für Türen, Tore, Truhen, Fenstergitter und Leuchter. Die äußere Erscheinung der romanischen Schmiedearbeiten war aber noch wenig aufwendig. Einfache Teile wurden schlicht zusammengeschweißt. Erst mit dem Übergang zur Gotik gewann die Nietung an Bedeutung. Mit der Zeit stellte man zierliche Kronleuchter, Laternen, reiche Schlossbeschläge und ornamental ausgestattete Schlüssel her. Im Ganzen betrachtet kann man nicht behaupten, die Schmiedekunst im Mittelalter habe die künstlerische Wirkung späterer Epochen erreicht. Es ist aber bemerkenswert, mit welch primitiven Mitteln doch so hervorragende Leistungen erzielt wurden.

Schwerter und andere Waffen wurden in der damaligen Zeit aus einem Erz hergestellt. Dabei standen die mittelalterlichen Schwertschmiede bei der Produktion ihrer Klingen vor einer schwierigen Aufgabe, da sie Festigkeit und Härte in einem Stück verbinden mussten .Sie lösten das Problem mit einem Kompromiss indem sie Klingen herstellten, die einerseits genügend hart waren um zu schneiden, andererseits widerstandsfähig genug, um beim Aufprall an die Schutz- oder Angriffswaffen des Gegners möglichst nicht zu zerbrechen. Bei der damaligen Schmiedekunst wurde zunächst eine Rohklinge hergestellt, die nach der Länge nach ausgereckt und gebreitet wird. In dieser Zeit kannte man noch nicht die Faltung des Rohlings, wie sie später bei den Schwertern des späten Mittelalter angewandt wurde. Im Anschluss zur Streckung wurde die Grundgeometrie herausgeschmiedet. Die Hersteller- und eventuelle Qualitätsmarken werden in die glühende Klinge bzw. Angel eingehauen. Nach dem Schmieden ist die Klinge, die sogenannte "schwarze Klinge" noch lange nicht in ihrem endgültigen gebrauchsfähigen Zustand. Immer wieder wird nun diese Klinge dem Feuer ausgesetzt. Die wohl bekannteste Form der Wärmebehandlung ist das Härten. Sie besteht darin, dass die Klinge in ihrer gesamten Länge auf eine ihrem Kohlenstoffgehalt entsprechende Härtetemperatur erhitzt und danach jäh in Wasser oder Öl abgeschreckt wird. Bei diesem Prozess kommt es zu einer Veränderung der kristallinen Gitterstruktur, des Gefüges des Stahles - die Klinge härtet. Würde man sie fallen lassen, oder jetzt versuchen sie zu biegen, würde sie zerbrechen wie Glas. Um eine gebrauchfähige Klinge zu erhalten, ist es unumgänglich sie "anzulassen", d.h. sie wird nochmals auf Temperatur gebracht (200 - 400 Grad je nach Stahlart). Der handwerklich arbeitende Schmied, bestimmt die Höhe der Temperatur nach der Farbe (z.B. kornblumenblau) die auf der gereinigten Klingenoberfläche auftritt. Die noch heiße Klinge muss nun gerichtet werden, um nun eventuell aufgetretenen Härteverzug auszugleichen. Schließlich wird die Waffe geschliffen und poliert. Die Klinge wird vom Zunder (Oxidschicht), der sich während des Schmiedens bzw. beim Härteprozess gebildet hat, befreit. Hat die Klinge Hohlkehlen, werden diese nun herausgearbeitet. Die endgültige Form und Schneidengeometrie wird in mehreren Arbeitsgängen zuerst grob und dann fein geschliffen.

Wilton

Das Kloster Wilton, in Wiltshire, wurde von der Prinzessin Alburga, einer Halbschwester König Egbert von Wessex, um 800 n. Chr. gegründet. Zuvor war sie mit Graf Wulstan von Wiltshire verheiratet gewesen, doch nach seinem Tod, wandelte sie das bei Salisbury beheimatete Abtei in ein Frauenkloster um, um dort mit anderen Benediktinerinnen zu leben.

Siegelringe

Der Begriff 'Siegelring' wird bei der Klassifizierung der Ringtypen nicht allzu wörtlich genommen. Man versteht heute unter dem Begriff im Allgemeinen alle Ringe mit (negativ) eingeschnitzen Figuren oder Schriftzeichen (Intaglien) oder sonstigen Hinweisen auf eine Siegelring-Funktion. Tatsächlich wissen wir oft nicht genau, ob frühe Siegelringe tatsächlich benutzt wurden, um Eindrücke in Siegellack zu hinterlassen oder nur, um generell Eindruck zu schinden, denn viele Siegelringe waren ganz offensichtlich zum Versiegeln ungeeignet gebaut worden und sollten wohl nur demonstrieren, dass man wichtig genug war, einen Siegelring zu besitzen. Ein Siegel ist der räumliche Abdruck eines Stempels in einer weicheren, auf dem zu versiegelnden Material fest haftenden Masse, z.B. Ton, Wachs, Blei und seit dem 16. Jahrhundert Siegellack, einer Mischung auf Basis von Kolophonium, Schellack, Terpentin und Pigmenten. Das Siegel diente als Echtheitsbeweis und als Verschluss, besonders von Briefen bzw. Briefrollen.

Die ersten bekannten Siegel-Stempel stammen aus dem 4. vorchristlichen Jahrtausend und wurden wohl an Bändern und Ketten um den Hals oder am Arm getragen. Später wurden Rollsiegel und Siegelringe verwendet. Da letztere sich auch als Statussymbole und Schmuckstücke eigneten, fanden sie bis in die Moderne sehr weite Verbreitung.

Der Diamant

Aussergewöhnliche Härte, besonderer Glanz, sein Feuer und seine Seltenheit reservieren seit vielen Jahrhunderten dem Diamanten seine Sonderstellung unter den Edelsteinen. Mit "Adamas" - der Unüberwindbare - beschreibt das Griechische treffend die Einzigartigkeit. Diamanten entstanden vor Jahrtausenden unter hohen Drucken und Temparaturen in den Schloten urzeitlicher Vulkane, aus deren Pipes er unter anderem auch heute noch abgebaut wird. Der so kristallisierte, reine Kohlenstoff ist extrem hart. Kaum zu glauben, dass er ein Bruder des Graphit ist

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

_**Alo** _

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Berin** _

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Brag_**

Zentaur, der durch Helgas Schwert seine Seele verlor.

**_Brior_**

Kutscher der Abtei Wilton

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim_**

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**Eadwig**

(956 +959), König von England, Sohn Edmunds

_**Earpwald** _

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

_**Fionnlagh** _**_mac Keith_ **

Stratege von Cullen mac Induff.

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_ **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Gwenllian_**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynned

_**Longbottom**_

Schmied, flieht vor dem Bund

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Muireall_ **

Königin von Schottland, Ehefrau König Dubhs

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Nwethon ap Maredudd_**

ältester Sohn Maredudd, nach dem Tod des Vaters Herr von Tenby

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter von Godric und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Rhun ap Maredudd_**

Bruder Godrics

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Wulfthrith**

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	29. Salazars Enttarnung

Zusammenfassung

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland, der ihre Hilfe benötigt. Nur durch ihren raschen Einsatz kann verhindert werden, dass der vergiftete König Dubh stirbt und dass sein Widersacher Cullen Mac Induff nach Scone, der Hauptstadt Schottlands, marschiert. Dabei benutzt sie ihr Schwert und kann so verhindern, dass Zentauren, die unter ihrem Führer Earpwald, einem Verbündeten des Bundes, das Heer von König Dubh in der Schlacht von Crieff schlagen. Die Zentauren, von denen nicht jeder euphorisch in den Krieg der Menschen zieht, fliehen vom Schlachtfeld auf Grund einer Vorhersehung bezüglich der Flamme des Schwertes. Bellona, die Earpwald für diese Schlacht angeworben hat, kann trotz eines Zaubers, der Cedric trifft, den Ausgang der Schlacht nicht verhindern und muss ebenfalls fliehen. Schließlich unterwerfen sich die Zentauren Helga, obwohl ihr Führer Earpwald geflohen ist.

Bellona, die einem Clan von Vampiren, dem Baobhan-Sith, angehört, ist jene wundersame Zauberin, die als neues Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe vereidigt wurde. Mit ihr und Aelfstan, dem Bischof von London, versucht insbesondere der neue Großmeister - der maskierte schwarze Eldorman - die Ziele des Bundes zu erneuern. In einem Gespräch mit Solmen stellt der Großmeister dar, dass er die Magier Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten will. Nur die Edlen sollen dabei unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn Edgars, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Als Bellona von dem magischen Schwert berichtet, welches in Crieff eingesetzt wurde, überlegt der Großmeister Helga eine Falle zu stellen… wenn sie den magischen Attentäter, den Bellona Helga auf den Hals gesandt hat, überlebt. Doch die Gespräche werden abgehört… von niemand anderem als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, wohnt weiterhin Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Eines Tages trifft er in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg auf einen roten Drachen, der sein Nest bewacht und bewegungsunfähig ist. Godric beschließt ihn zu befreien. Dabei entsteht eine Freundschaft, bei der auf der einen Seite der Drache seinen Sohn vor einem wilden Keiler, auf der anderen Seite Gryth den Jungdrachen Ruberaster vor einem Bauern rettet, in dem er auf seinem Rücken nach Hause fliegt. Doch als seine Mutter Dinas besucht, sind die schönen Tage der Geiselhaft vorbei. Mit ihr verlässt Godric Dinas, denn sein Vater Maredudd liegt im Sterben. Sein Besuch findet weder bei den Gwyneddern, noch bei seinem Bruder Nwethon Zustimmung. Schließlich weiß Godric, dass er nicht mehr nach Hause, nach Tenby, zurückkommen kann… und so wird er wohl seines Vaters letzten Wunsch erfüllen… den Halbelfen Richard Eriugena zu suchen. Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynedder, erhält Besuch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl. Um König Iago noch mehr abhängiger zu machen und die Interessen des Bundes auch hier umzusetzen, wird Nadal Lynx, der Werleopard mit der Ermordung von Melangells Vater, Gwefrfawr, beauftragt.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte. Im Vorfeld einer großen Synode, bei der die Besitztümer der Kirche geklärt werden sollen, kann er dem König für diese Tat Buße verordnen. Rowena ist dies nicht genug, doch als sie nach Wilton zurückkehrt, muss sie feststellen, dass ein weiteres Problem auf sie wartet. Einige hundert, meist magisch veranlagte, Menschen ziehen zur ihrer Abtei, die der Bund von ihren Höfen verjagt hat und nun vernichten will..

**8. Salazars Enttarnung**

_Crieff, Schottland, im Zelt von Cedric, Frühherbst 964 n. Chr._

Cedric öffnete die Augen. Noch schien alles ein wenig verschwommen zu sein, so dass er nochmals seine Augen schloss und sie dann wieder öffnete, als würde sich jetzt seine Sicht sofort geklärt haben. Jedoch war dies nicht der Fall, allerdings schien die Schärfe vor seinen Augen zuzunehmen.

„Guten Morgen!"

Eine Stimme schreckte ihn auf und er drehte seinen Kopf, obwohl er etwas wehtat, nach links.

„Guten Morgen, Helga", antwortete er freundlich, als er das weißhaarige Geschöpf neben seinen Lager sah, dass ihn strahlend anlächelte.

„Gut geschlafen… noch Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ja… und noch ein bisschen. Wo bin ich?"

„Im Lager… wir haben dich, nachdem du zu Boden gegangen und ohnmächtig geworden bist, in dein Zelt getragen und untersucht. Zum Glück hast du dir beim Sturz nichts getan… bis auf die Kopfschmerzen, unter denen du leidest."

Cedric schloss die Augen. Wie lange war er ohnmächtig gewesen? Und warum war er es? Er hatte mit angesehen, wie die Zentauren durch das Schwert, welches Helga trug, zurückgeworfen wurde… wie sie flohen, wobei sie immer wieder ‚Die Flamme' gerufen hatten. Kannten sie das Schwert Helgas? Dieses merkwürdige Ding, welches umhüllt war von einem Feuerhauch? Welches Eisen zerschnitt, als würde es Tuch oder Leinen sein und welches einem… Cedric grauste sich noch immer vor jenem Bild, als der mumifizierte Zentaur zu Boden stürzte… so grauenvoll das Leben nahm. Dies war ein wahrlich magisches Schwert, vergleichbar mit dem aus der Arthursage. Er hatte Helga angesehen, wie sie mit einer Schreckensmiene den toten Zentauren angestarrt hatte, wie sie, fast schon angewidert, dass Schwert wieder in die Scheide gesteckt hatte, als verfluche sie sich selbst, dass Schwert gezogen zu haben, mit dem sie ihn und seine Männer gerettet hatte.

Und dann… dann hatte er nur noch einen Blitz gesehen… und jetzt Helga.

„Was… was ist passiert? Warum bin ich ohnmächtig geworden?", fragte Cedric mühsam.

Helga schaute ihn lange an, als würde sie überlegen, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen oder ihm eine Geschichte auftischen sollte.

„Was ist? Was ist passiert?", fragte Cedric nach.

„An was erinnerst du dich?", fragte Helga nach und gab Cedric einen Kelch mit Wein, den dieser langsam ansetzte und zunächst bis zur Hälfte austrank. Er hatte nicht erwartet einen solchen Durst zu haben.

„Ich… ich hatte dich mit dem magischen Schwert gesehen, wie du diesen Zentauren… getötet hast. Und im nächsten Moment traf mich ein… Blitz? Und dann war alles dunkel"

Helga nickte.

„Was ist? Was war dieser Blitz?"

„Cedric… beruhigt dich. Ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas beichten. Dieser Blitz, den du gesehen hast… es war ein Fluch, ein Zauber, den eine sehr alte Hexe, die die Schlacht beobachtet hatte, auf mich gesandt hatte. Leider warst du ihr in die Quere gekommen, als du zu mir gehen wolltest. Er traf dich statt mich und warf dich um."

„Eine Hexe? Ein Zauber?... Oh mein Gott!", sagte Cedric und versuchte das eben Gesagte erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Erst diese merkwürdigen Wesen, halb Mensch, halb Pferd und dann auch noch eine Zauberin." Und… und ist sie tot?"

„Nein, sie konnte entkommen, wobei wir verhindert haben, dass sie dich oder uns weiter angreifen konnte."

„Aha". Cedric nickte… doch irgendwie war die Erklärung nicht ausführlich genug.

„Wie habt ihr es verhindert? Und überhaupt… wer ist wir? Und… warum habe ich sie nicht gesehen?"

„Sie hatte sich in eine Krähe verwandelt, da… der Baum auf dem sie sich befand, zu brennen begann."

„Zu brennen begann? Warum?" Cedric schaute Helga ungläubig an.

„Cedric… mit _wir_ sind Meister Richard und ich gemeint. Er kam mir zur Hilfe… denn ich hatte die Hexe nicht gesehen und war von ihr überrascht worden… Sonst hätte ich mich ihr früher gewidmet…nein, frage jetzt nichts mehr, ich werde versuchen, alle deine Fragen zu beantworten, aber du musst mir schwören, mich danach nicht anders zu behandeln, wie zuvor. Bitte versprich mir dies."

Cedric, dem schon die nächsten Fragen auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, verstummte und schaute Helga überrascht an. Was wollte sie ihm sagen?

„Cedric… erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Begegnung? Als der Wirt seine Keule nahm und sie mir auf den Kopf schlagen wollte?"

„Oh ja… der Trottel hatte so ausgeholt, dass sein eigener Schwung ihn selbst traf!"

„Nun… leider war dieses nicht ganz so, wie du es jetzt geschildert hast. Er hatte sich nicht selbst ins Reich der Träume geschickt, sondern Meister Richard… indem er einen Zauber auf die Keule wirkte!"

Cedric starrte Helga an. Verstand er sie richtig… oder waren dies noch Auswirkungen seiner Kopfschmerzen? Meister Richard… ein Zauberer. Nun ja, er war Heiler…war es da so abwegig, anzunehmen, dass er auch ein Zauberer war. Aber er hatte doch die Heilkunst in einem Kloster gelernt, nicht von einer dieser Kräuterfrauen, die schon seit Menschengedenken in Verdacht standen, Hexen zu sein. Aber wenn er ein Zauberer war… er, ein Heiler… war dann Helga auch eine Hexe?

„Dann… bis du auch eine Hexe?", fragte er unverblümt Helga, worauf Helga langsam zu nicken begann. Oh Gott, sie ist eine… Hexe. Wird sie mich dann auch… oder hatte sie mich schon verwandelt?

„Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Helga besorgt und strich Cedric ein Haar aus seinem Gesicht. Verzweiflung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Helga… eine Hexe! War er durch sie verzaubert worden… aber dann wurde er gewahr, dass sie sich ihm nie aufgedrängt hatte, ja, dass er es gewesen war, der immer ihre Nähe gesucht hatte. Er war sich nie sicher gewesen, ob sie ihn mochte. Abgelehnt hatte dieses wunderbare Geschöpf ihn zwar nie, doch sie schien ein wenig unnahbar für ihn gewesen sein. Lag dies daran, dass sie dieses Geheimnis mit sich herumtrug? Hoffnung machte sich in seiner Brust breit… denn er merkte, dass er Helga TROTZ dieser neuen Erkenntnis liebte. War es ein Makel? Nein… es passte zu ihr, zu den mystischen großen Augen, zu ihren verwunderlich hübschem Gesicht, das umrahmt wurde von den weißen Haaren. Sein Gesicht glättete sich und schaute sie nun weit liebevoller an als zuvor.

„Ja, alles klar!" Helga schaute ihn verdutzt an. Sie hatte mit Abneigung gerechnet, da Cedric nicht unbedingt den alten Glauben der Kelten verinnerlicht hatte, als sonst der eine oder andere Highländer. Aber sie wusste, dass diese Gattung Mensch weit toleranter sein konnte, als etwa ein Südengländer.

„Gut…", sagte Helga und begann dann Cedric von der Schlacht zu erzählen, wie sie sie erlebt hatte. Natürlich musste sie ihm vom Schwert erzählen, von ihren Eltern und vom Bund der Wölfe.

„Meinst du diese Hexe hat etwas mit dem Bund zu tun?"

Helga zog die Schultern hoch.

„Unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich", sagte sie darauf und füllte Cedric den Kelch auf, den dieser nun gelehrt hatte. Cedric lehnte sich zurück, der Wein schien seine Wirkung zu tun, denn schon begann alles im Kopf ein wenig zu kreisen. Zudem… zwei Schatten von Zentauren… so hatte Helga die Pferdemenschen genannt… zeichneten sich nahe des Einganges ab. Dies konnte nur eine Illusion sein. Doch als Cedric abermals die Augen schloss und sie kurz darauf wieder öffnete, war zwar das Kreisen ein wenig gemindert… die Schatten waren aber immer noch da. Waren dies noch Auswirkungen seiner Kopfverletzung?

„Helga… halte mich jetzt bitte nicht für verrückt, aber ich sehe jetzt die Schatten von zwei Zentauren vor der Tür. Bin ich ernstlich krank?"

Helga schaute zur Zelttür und begann leicht zu kichern. Als sie aber Cedrics angstvolles Gesicht ansah, wie jener sie anschaute, verstummte sie, wobei allerdings noch immer ein kleiner Schalk in ihren Augen sichtbar war.

„Nein, Cedric, du irrst dich nicht. Vor deiner Tür wachen Berin und sein Zwillingsbruder Alo… sie haben die Kapitulation der Zentauren an mich überbracht und mich als ihre Herrin auserkoren. Seitdem folgen sie mir wie zwei kleine Hündchen. Als wenn ich seit der Schlacht einen besonderen Schutz benötige."

„Sie sind echt? Kapitulation? An DICH?". Wieder schwirrten die Gedanken nur so durch Cedrics Kopf.

„Ja…". Und abermals begann Helga ihm von den Vorgängen des letzten Tages zu erzählen, von der Vorhersehung, von der Täuschung der Zentauren.

"Seitdem dienen mir diese beiden Zentauren als Auserwählte aus ihrem Stamm, bis diese verhüllte Zauberin, wer es auch immer sei, ihnen die Sterne zu den Füßen legt oder bis diese beiden sterben. Nun, jedenfalls habe ich mich entschlossen, ihnen zu helfen und ihnen den Adamas, den Stein, der ihr Führer tragen sollte, wiederzubeschaffen. Morgen… spätestens übermorgen werden Meister Richard, die beiden Zentauren und ich nach Süden aufbrechen und diesen Earpwald verfolgen. Wer weiß, was er und diese elendige Hexe noch alles anstellen."

„Du gehst?". Cedric schaute Helga angstvoll an. „Und ich?"

„Es gibt genügend Feldscherer hier im Lager. Außerdem… schon morgen oder übermorgen wirst du aufstehen können. Und da der König dich noch brauchen wird, in Scone… was ist?"

Cedric hatte sein Kopf von ihr abgewendet, so dass sie nicht seine Enttäuschung sehen sollte.

„Du… du hattest mir ein Versprechen abgegeben."

„Ein Versprechen?", Helga schaute Cedric verdutzt an.

„Ja… ich bat dich, wenn ich überlebe, was ich ja mit deiner Hilfe getan habe… wenn du überlebst und wenn die Schlacht gewonnen wird, dass du das Tal, das mir gehört, mit mir besuchst."

Helga seufzte, als sie Cedric so sah.

„Aber…"

Cedric drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und seine Augen suchten nun die ihren, um eine gewisse Verzweiflung in ihnen zu sehen.

„Also gut. Ich werde dein Tal besuchen… wie stark fühlst du dich?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Cedric verdutzt.

„Weil wir das Tal auf meinem Wege besuchen werden… doch du musst mir dazu vertrauen. Tust du es?"

Cedric schaute ihr lange ins Gesicht, ehe er ihr zunickte.

„Ja… ich vertraue dir. Ich vertraue dir mein Leben an"

Helga lächelte ihn an.

„Nun, dein Leben werde ich nicht fordern. Aber deinen Gehorsam… dass du all das tun wirst, was ich dir in diesem entscheidenden Augenblick verlange. Denn sonst gefährdest du dich selbst. Doch nun schlafe, denn noch bist du zu schwach. Aber morgen früh… kurz vor meiner Abreise nach Süden, werde ich kommen… und dann solltest du bereit sein, um mir dein Tal zu zeigen."

Cedric nickte und ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen zurückfallen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Gwynedd, Frühherbst 964 n. Chr._

Langsam und sehr vorsichtig schob sich Salazar weiter voran. Abermals verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er diesen Körper gewählt hatte… diesen dicklichen, eines zweitklassigen Zauberers. Allerdings hatte ihm dieser Körper schon einige Vorteile gebracht. Dieser Zauberer war so unglaublich zweitklassig, dass er nie besonders auffiel. Er war ein stetiger Mitläufer gewesen, der zwar eine Menge Freunde, aber auf den man stets ein wenig herabgeschaut hatte und ihn so nie zu ernst nahm. War es mal so, dass ihm… und natürlich besonders durch Salazars Fähigkeiten… ein besonderer Zauber gelang, wurde dies als Glück und weniger als Können ausgelegt. Salazar erinnerte sich noch gut, wie er zum ersten Mal diesen Zauberer ausfindig gemacht hatte und ihn gezwungen hatte, zuzugeben, dass er dem Bund der Wölfe angehörte. Dann hatte er das Gedächtnis des Zauberer so nachhaltig zerstört, dass dieser nun keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wer er war oder gar wo er wohnte. Salazar hatte den Mann dann zu einer älteren einsamen und armen Hexe gebracht, die nun für ihn sorgte und die er immer wieder besuchte, wenn ihm die Haare des Zauberers ausgingen.

‚Eigentlich lebt er jetzt ein weit besseres Leben als zuvor… er hat eine liebende alte Frau, die sich um ihn kümmert. Er geht jetzt einem anständigen Beruf nach… ohne Sorgen… und ohne Verbindungen zum Bund, in dem er ohne weiteres vernichtet worden wäre. Von den Feinden des Bundes oder gar von den eigenen Leuten!'

Durch die unauffällige Person… und durch den Vielsafttrank, dessen Rezept nur er wusste…war dieser Zauberer die klassische Spionagefigur für Salazar geworden, mit der er ohne große Schwierigkeiten sehr viel vom Bund der Wölfe erfahren hatte. Und somit von seinem verhassten Vater. Noch wusste er nicht, was alles der schwarze Eldorman und sein Vater, Solmen, planten, doch er hatte einen groben Überblick erhalten. Mit vielem konnte Salazar nichts anfangen… einiges begrüßte er sogar… und doch verachtete er die grundlegende Haltung seines Vaters und somit die des Bundes. Sicher, auch Salazar schätze vor allem die reinen Zauberer mit adligem Blut. In ihnen sah auch er die Elite der Zauberer, diejenigen, die man besonders fördern musste. Doch nicht jeder mit reinem Blut, also mit sehr vielen magischen Vorfahren, war adlig, reich. Und hier unterschied sich Salazars Haltung von der des Bundes. Nicht der Titel sollte durfte entscheiden, ob jemand etwa lebensfähig sein sollte. Nicht ob der Zauberer nun Adliger, König oder Thegn war…oder gar nur Bettler, Leibeigner oder gar Däne durfte entscheiden, ob man ihn förderte… nein die Qualität der magischen Handlungen war für Salazar wichtig. Und die sah er nun mal dort, wo schon viele Zauberer zuvor gewesen waren…in der Familie… in den Vorfahren. Zauberer mit vielen magischen Vorfahren hatten auch ein entsprechendes Grundwissen, ein Wissen, dass sie von ihren Eltern, Großeltern und anderen Verwandten erworben hatten. Deshalb war es Salazar wichtig, dass die Pläne des Bundes nur zum Teil griffen… denn die Vernichtung von Zauberern, die ihr Wissen Generationen hindurch weitergaben, durfte nicht durchgeführt werden, nur weil ein Großmeister diese Menschen nicht als für ihn wichtig ansah. Oder weil sie dem Bund im Weg standen.

‚Auch wenn ich dich hasse, Vater, so muss ich dir für deine Ausbildung danken', sagte sich Salazar. Er war sich bewusst, dass sein Vater, aber auch das Wissen seiner Familie ihn zu einem sehr guten Zauberer gemacht hatte. Auch Cuthburhs Familie war aus ‚reinem' Blut gewesen… und war doch durch seinen Vater vernichtet worden. Wieder regte sich in seinem Blut jener alte Hass, den er zum ersten Mal vor acht Jahren gespürt hatte. Und der noch immer in ihm fraß.

‚Konzentrier dich', ermahnte er sich und erinnerte sich daran, warum er hier war. Er war Nadal, jenem zweifelhaften Werwesen gefolgt, um mehr über seinen Auftrag herauszubekommen, während seine „Freunde" und Kumpanen aus dem Bund, mit denen er hierher nach Wales gekommen waren, im verborgenen Lager seelenruhig schliefen. Salazar wollte wissen, wer der Unglückliche war, den der Jäger und Attentäter beseitigen sollte. Noch hatte Nadal ihn und die anderen nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht… noch hatte er sie nicht gebraucht.

Salazar kroch weiter, als er Stimmen hörte, die aus dem Hof vor jenem großen Gebäude stammen mussten. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und lief, eher wie eine bleierne Ente in Richtung des Hofes.

„Last mich los!"

„Melangell, bitte… ich musste euch hierher bringen. Unser König verlangte es, nachdem wir von dem Verrat der Geisel erfahren haben!"

„Von meinem MANN, Vater. Die Geisel ist mein Mann. Wo ist Gyrth und wo ist Osdryd?"

„Du meinst deine Kinder? Sie sind in Sicherheit. Sie werden freigelassen, wenn wir… wenn ich deinen MANN habhaft werden konnte!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, Vater, dass mein Mann so ahnungslos hierher kommen wird, um mich und unsere Kinder zu befreien? Glaubst du wirklich, er wird deine Zauberbanne und –fesseln übersehen, mit denen du ihn habhaft werden willst? Nein… er wird weit schlauer die Sache angehen und sich nicht von DIESEM König ergreifen lassen."

„Melangell! Was sagst du… dieser König ist auch dein König! Du bist eine Gwynedderin. Du bist… meine Tochter!"

„Ja, Vater… ich bin deine Tochter. Aber ich bin auch die Frau von Godric ap Maredudd. Und ich habe mich damals gegen dich und für ihn entschieden. Und somit gegen Iago, den König von Gwynedd."

Salazar versuchte ein wenig mehr Sicht auf den Streit der beiden Gwynedder zu werfen, doch er konnte nur den älteren Zauberer sehen, jenen von dem er wusste, dass er der Hofzauberer des hiesigen Königs war.

„Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes zu tun, als dich einzusperren, Melangell. Dein _Mann_…", sagte der ältere Zauberer und sprach dieses Wort weit abschätziger aus, als er Salazar es gedacht hätte. „Dein Mann war es, der den Vertrag gebrochen hat… er war Geisel der Gwynedder… und ist nach Deheubarth geflohen und hat dich alleingelassen, zusammen mit euer Brut!"

„Brut? BRUT? Vater, das sind deine Enkel. Und er ist nicht nach Deheubarth geflohen… er ist nach Deheubarth gegangen, weil SEIN Vater im Sterben liegt. Er wäre nach Dinas zurückgekommen."

„So… glaubst du… na, dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Dann wird er auch hierher kommen… und wird sich stellen, um dich wieder zu sehen. Dann wird er also zur Anklage gegen ihn kommen… oder zu seiner Verurteilung. Denn die ist mehr als deutlich. Er hat sich nicht anders verhalten, als wir es uns von ihm vorgestellt haben. Schon mal floh er vor uns… damals nach Dinas. Nun gut, dies war immerhin noch Gwynedd. So suchte er wenigstens seinen eigenen Käfig, in dem er leben sollte, aus. Und unser König, liebe Melangell, ließ ihn gewähren… da er das Wort seinem Bruder gab. Doch nun hat er das Wort gebrochen… und somit ist der Vertrag, den Iago mit den Deheubarthern schloss, nichtig. Nun wird es wieder zum Krieg kommen."

„Aber genau das wollte doch unser König, nicht wahr… darauf hat er nur gewartet. Endlich kann er einen Krieg gegen seinen Nachbarn beginnen, ohne den englischen König fürchten zu müssen."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Es darf zu keinem weiteren Krieg kommen!"

„So… na dann sagt dies mal eurem König. War er es nicht, der Deheubarth angreifen ließ… wollte er nicht König von ganz Wales werden? Oder habt ihr das vergessen, Vater?"

Der alte Mann knurrte nur noch und schob… jetzt konnte Salazar die junge Frau sehen… diese mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor sich her.

„Geh da rein!", sagte schließlich der Alte und schloss eine Tür mit einem Schlüssel auf.

„Sieh dich nur an, Vater, wie erbärmlich du geworden bist. Du bist nun nur noch der Hofhund eines machtgierigen Bastard von König!"

**„Silencio!"**

Augenblicklich verstummte Melangell… doch ihr Gesicht zeigte noch immer Abscheu gegen ihren eigenen Vater. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er Melangell in den dunklen Raum gehen und folgte ihr. Hinter ihm schlug die Tür zu und verriegelte sich von selbst. Salazar schob sich langsam wieder zurück, als er ein Geräusch neben sich hörte.

„Interessant, nicht wahr?", sagte eine Stimme zu ihm, die in sein Ohr geflüstert wurde. Überrascht, ja fast panisch, drehte sich Salazar zu dieser Stimme um und erkannte die hier kaum wahrnehmbare Kutte von Nadal Lynx.

„Nun… das wird unseren Auftrag bedeutend erleichtern. Meint ihr nicht auch, Osbert… oder soll ich euch Salazar nennen?"

Salazar starrte den Werleoparden an. Hatte dieser soeben Salazar gesagt? Wusste er… Salazar schluckte…, dass er nicht jener mittelmäßige Zauberer war, sondern der Sohn von Solmen Slytherin, einem der Ratsmitglieder der Wölfe?

„Wie? Ich… ich hatte euch gesucht? Wie hattet ihr mich genannt?"

Salazar hörte den Werleoparden kichern, wobei ihm selbst leicht ein Schauern über den Rücken lief.

„Nun… Salazar… Sohn unseres geliebten und einzigartigen Solmen von Slytherin… glaubt ihr wirklich mich mit dieser Maskerade noch lange täuschen zu können?"

Salazar schluckte abermals, während Nadal leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ihr habt in der letzten Zeit einfach zu viele Fehler gemacht. Der erste war im Hauptquartier, als ihr das Tablett herunterwarft, das der Hauselfe trug. Und vor allem… blieb dieser Hauselfe bei euch… Wewe heißt der Gute… nicht wahr… und war einst ein Hauself im Hause eures Vaters. Tja, da wart ihr mir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen. Von nun an forschte ich nach… und ihr wisst, wie ich nachforsche…"

Das Selbstbewusstsein dieses Mannes jagte Salazar noch mehr Schrecken ein. Allein mit diesem konnte er seine Gegner einschüchtern.

„Der zweite war eure fast schon krankhafte Neugier herauszubekommen, was für einen Auftrag ich bekomme habe. Warum? Warum will ein so unbedeutender Zauberer wie dieser Osbert wissen, was ich, Nadal, machen soll… Dann, als ihr in meinem ‚Team' wart, wart ihr der einzige, der sich nicht vor mir fürchtete. Wie ich das weiß? Nun, zwar können Katzen nicht so gut riechen, wie etwa Hunde, aber ich bin schon immer schon ein außergewöhnlicher Beobachter gewesen. Während die anderen meinen Blicken auswichen, Angst besaßen… tat ihr dies nicht. Es schien mir fast schon so, als hättet ihr mich schon einmal getroffen, denn ich merkte eine seltsame Vertrautheit bei euch. Sicher… ihr fürchtet mich, aber ihr habt keine direkte Angst. Obwohl ihr diese eigentlich haben solltet. Schließlich, ich wollte natürlich meiner Sache sicher sein, durchwühlte ich euer Gepäck und fand dann dies hier…"

Nadal griff in seine Kutte und holte mit den krallenwerten Hand ein kleines Medaillon hervor. Als Salazar es sah, vergrößerten sich seine Augen. Es war das Medaillon, das einst seiner Mutter gehört … und das er Cuthburh geschenkt hatte. Als er sie im Moor beerdigt hatte, hatte er es ihr abgenommen und trug das Medaillon nun stets bei sich… oder jedenfalls hatte er es geglaubt. Unwillkürlich zuckte seine Hand zur Tasche, in der er das Medaillon verborgen hatte.

„Nun… man sieht, es stammt von jemand ab, der sich viel Mühe gemacht hat, überall Schlangen auf diesem Medaillon zu hinterlassen. Schlangen sind nicht zufällig eines von euren bevorzugten Tieren…mmh…. Und zufällig sind auch Schlangen das Tier, mit dem das Haus Slytherin verbunden sind, nicht wahr? Wollt ihr mir noch etwas sagen?"

„Was werdet ihr nun tun?", fragte Salazar Nadal.

Nadal schwieg und schaute den anderen durchdringend an.

„Nun… solange ihr mir nicht im Weg steht und meinen Auftrag behindert… solange könnt ihr sein, wer ihr seid. Allerdings werde ich weder vor eurem Vater noch dem schwarzen Eldorman für euch lügen. Das heißt, wenn mein Auftrag erledigt ist… solltet ihr uns nicht unbedingt mehr begleiten, sondern euch so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machen. Solange allerdings werdet ihr das tun, was ich euch sage… Und werdet euch klar, Salazar… ihr könnt mich weder betrügen, noch könnt ihr mir schaden… ohne von diesem Augenblick an, jeden Schatten zu fürchten, denn er könnte meiner sein. Nun… nehmt ihr mein Angebot an?"

„Ja", sagte Salazar. Ihm war klar, dass der Werleopard alle Trümpfe in der Hand hatte.

„Nun.. dann lasst uns ins Lager zurückgehen, OSBERT. Und darauf warten, dass dieser Godric hier auftaucht!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Wilton, Raum der Äbtissin, Frühherbst 964 n. Chr._

„Haben wir noch genügend Brot?"

Rowena schaute Schwester Rosa an, die wie jeden Morgen in den letzten Tagen nach der Laudes zu der Äbtissin gekommen war, um die Ernährung der zusätzlichen Münder im Kloster Wilton zu organisieren.

„Für die nächsten beiden Tage wird es reichen, dann aber wird es schwieriger. Allerdings habe ich mit den umliegenden Bauern gesprochen. Sie können noch genügend Dinkel liefern, so dass wir, zusammen mit den Dörflern, noch Brot backen können."

„Gut… ich habe gehört, sie haben einen kleinen Markt errichtet, auf dem sie einige ihrer Produkte tauschen?"

„Ja, dass haben sie… und er steht unter der Aufsicht dieses Bottom."

Über Rowenas Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, als sie den Namen des Schmiedes hörte, der in ihrem Kloster die Organisation der „Dörfler", wie die Schwestern die vor den Soldaten Fliehenden nannten, übernommen hatte. Sie konnte sich noch gut an Bottoms Gesicht erinnern, als dieser zur Äbtissin gebracht wurde und feststellte, dass er sie bereits kannte. Nach dem ersten Gespräch mit den führenden Kräften der Dörfler hatte Rowena Bottom gebeten, noch etwas zu bleiben. So hatte sie noch einiges von ihm, aber auch von den Fliehenden erfahren, das ihr ganz nützlich gewesen war. Die Gespräche mit ihm waren für Rowena eine Freude gewesen, denn ‚Longbottom', wie sie ihn nannte, war weit mehr als nur ein Schmied. Mit seiner Hilfe konnten sie ein Ernährungsprogramm wie auch ein Bearbeitungsprogramm der benachbarten Äcker erstellen. Da der Sommer vorbei war und nicht wenige beschlossen hatten, über den Winter in Wilton zu bleiben, ehe sie nach Wales weiter zogen, waren solche Pläne von immenser Wichtigkeit.

„Wie steht es mit dem Bau der weiteren Langhäuser?"

„Baumaterial ist da. Ich denke in den nächsten zwei Wochen können die restlichen Dörfler, die jetzt noch in Zelten hausen, in die Langhäuser nahe dem Wall einziehen. Allerdings ist zu hoffen, dass nicht noch mehr Menschen hier auftauchen. Denn dann wird es sehr eng in den Häusern im Winter… unabhängig von der Ernährung."

Rowena seufzte. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, wie viel für diese Menschen, die hier blieben, zu organisieren war. Wenn sich doch nur der Erzbischof endlich melden würde. Schon zwei Brieftauben hatte Rowena ihm geschickt, doch noch hatte sie keine Nachricht erhalten.

„Gut… dann sollten wir jetzt unsere Aufgaben für unsere Schwestern für diese Woche…"

Zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn die Tür zur ihrem Arbeitszimmer wurde aufgestoßen, ohne das derjenige angeklopft oder sich anders bemerkbar gemacht hatte.

„Äbtissin… ich… wir…"

Rowena, die zunächst überrascht und dann ein klein wenig verärgert gewesen war, hob die Hand.

„Schwester, bitte, ihr seht, dass ihr stört. Was, im Gottes Namen…."

Wieder kam Rowena nicht dazu, mehr zu sagen, denn die Tür, die die junge Schwester noch in der Hand gehabt hatte, wurde abermals aufgerissen und Bottom, der Schmied, stürmte in den Raum.

„Äbtissin Rowena… sie sind hier!"

Rowena starrte die Schwester an, dann Bottom, ehe ihr Blick bei Schwester Rosa endete, die wie Rowena die beiden Eindringlinge atemlos anstarrte.

„Nun, Bottom…", Rowena benutzte in dieser Situation nicht den freundlichen Spitznamen des riesigen Mannes, der mehr als die gesamte Tür ausfüllte, "… könntet ihr mich vielleicht aufklären, was diese Störung zu bedeuten hat?"

Bottom holte tief Luft, ehe er nun weit ruhiger antwortete.

„Die Soldaten sind hier."

„Die Soldaten… welche Soldaten?"

„Die uns verjagt haben… der Bund der Wölfe!"

Rowena sprang auf. Sie starrte Bottom an, als würde er den wahrhaftigen Teufel ankündigen.

„Der Bund… wo sind sie… wie viel sind es… kommen sie in Frieden?"

„Es sind vier… wobei sie sehr ruhig auf Wilton zuritten. So wie es aussieht, wollen sie mit euch reden. Ich denke mir, sie haben den Wall gerade passiert und werden in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen."

„Vier Soldaten… gut… Schwester Rosa, bitte fangt sie ab und bringt die Sprecher der Vier sogleich zu mir… bewirtet die anderen, als wäre dies ein ganz normaler Besuch. Bottom… geht zu euren Leuten und beruhigt sie. Versucht die Soldaten möglichst nicht zu provozieren. Ich werde mit euch und den anderen Führern sprechen, nachdem die Soldaten wieder gegangen und euch informieren. Und nun lasst mich bitte einen kleinen Augenblick allein… denn auch ich will mich für diesen Besuch vorbereiten."

Schwester Rosa nickte nur und geleitete die beiden anderen aus dem Raum. Obwohl Rowena nach außen hin die Ruhe selbst war, brodelte es in ihr. Der Bund der Wölfe… war hier und wollte sich mit ihr auf ihrem Land treffen. Was wollten sie? Schnell hob sie ihren Zauberstab und begann, nur für den Fall der Fälle genügend Schutzbanne vorzubereiten. Kaum hatte Rowena ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen, da klopfte Schwester Rosa bereits an die Tür und öffnete sie, um zwei der vier Soldaten einzulassen.

„Äbtissin?"

Der ältere der beiden Soldaten verneigte sich höflich, während der andere den Raum der Nonne musterte, ohne auf Rowena einzugehen.

‚Irgendwoher habe ich diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen!', sagte sich Rowena, doch sie wusste nicht, wohin sie ihn zuordnen sollte.

„Mein Herren…. Bitte setzen sich sie doch."

Mit einer Handbewegung bot sie den beiden Soldaten zwei bereitstehende Stühle an, die diese annahmen.

„Nun… bevor wir vielleicht anfangen… kann ich ihnen etwas reichen… Wein, etwas Brot?"

Beide Soldaten schüttelten den Kopf.

„Äbtissin… ich möchte es kurz machen und nicht um den heißen Brei reden", begann der Ältere. "Wir würden Sie bitten, einige der sich hier in Wilton aufhaltenden Personen auszuliefern, da sie nach dem hiesigen Recht Unrecht begangen haben."

„Unrecht? Was für Unrecht?", fragte Rowena und lehnte sich dabei zurück, wobei sie die beiden Soldaten musterte. Beide trugen Kettenhemden, die allerdings verhüllt waren, so dass man nicht das Zeichen des Wolfes sehen konnte. Sie hätten den Soldaten eines jeden Thegn angehören können.

„Sie haben sich gegen ihren eigenen Herrn aufgelehnt… und gegen die Aufforderungen der Kirche, ihre Taten zu büßen. Dabei haben sie uns angegriffen und einige unserer Leute getötet."

„Hmm… gegen was für Aufforderungen?"

„Äbtissin… ich weiß nicht, was die Leute ihnen erzählt haben… aber wir besitzen ein Schriftstück des Bischofs von London; des edlen Aelfstan, dass wir die Sünden dieser Leute aufdecken sollen und sie nach London bringen sollen, wenn sie gesündigt haben. So wie wir erfahren haben, haben diese… Ungläubigen, dem Teufel gehuldigt und in der alten Religion gepredigt. Sie haben sich der Zauberei schuldig gemacht… in dem sie andere mit dieser Magie schädigten. Einige der Frauen haben Jünglinge verhext… sie in ihren Bann gebracht, damit sie schändliche Dinge vollzogen…"

„Nun… wohl wahr… eine schwere Beschuldigung… doch sagt mir… Housecarl?... Housecarl… wer von euren Soldaten ein Kleriker ist… oder habt ihr gar Mönche bei euch gehabt?"

„Ich verstehe euch nicht?", antwortete der Ältere verwirrt.

„Nein? Das ist doch nicht schwer. Diese Aufforderung der Kirche können doch nur Kirchenmänner… oder –frauen…durchführen. Wie könnt ihr als Soldat, Sünden eines anderen aufdecken? Wie könnt ihr entscheiden, wer gesündigt hat und wer nicht? Seid ihr entsprechend ausgebildet worden?"

Beide Soldaten schauten Rowena an, ohne etwas zu entgegnen. Während der Ältere Rowena überrascht ansah, schien der Jüngere bereits mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet zu haben.

„Aber… nun gut… streiten wir uns nicht, darum ob ihr nun berechtigt seid… nur ausgestattet mit einem Brief eines Bischofs, die Sünden einiger unserer Schäfchen aufzudecken. Ich denke mir, wir können den Konflikt… die unangenehme Sache so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen…", sagte Rowena gönnerhaft.

Während nun der Ältere wieder ein wenig lächelte, schien der jüngere leicht verwirrt zu sein,

„… indem ihr mir eine Liste jener Leute überlasst, die in eurem Sinne gesündigt haben."

„Wie ist dies zu verstehen, Äbtissin?"

„Nun, ganz einfach. Ich bin bereit… in der Lage und auch dafür verantwortlich, die Menschen, die auf meinem Land leben, die Sünden abzunehmen. Sie werden, entsprechend den Bußbüchern des Egbert und auch nach den Gesetzen, die einst König Aethelstan erließ, gerichtet. Sollten sie gesündigt haben, werden sie entsprechend bestraft werden… das heißt, sie werden bei Wasser und Brot leben müssen, kein Fleisch mehr anrühren und der Zauberei im schlimmsten Fall abschwören, sofern sie mit Hilfe der Zauberei einem Anderen körperlich geschadet haben."

„Äbtissin… der Bischof von London hat uns unmittelbar beauftragt, die Sündigen nach London zu führen.", ließ der Ältere Rowena wissen.

„Mit welchem Recht?", warf Rowena ein.

„Äbtissin… er ist ein Bischof!"

„Und?… Kennt ihr nicht die neusten Gesetze eures Königs? Die Klöster dieses Landes sind unabhängig der Rechtsprechung. Sie können im Sinne der gültigen Rechtsprechung selbst Recht sprechen… ohne dass irgendein Bischof uns etwas zu sagen hat. Zudem… wenn überhaupt, müsste euch nicht Bischof Aelfstan, sondern Erzbischof Dunstan ein solches Schreiben mitgegeben haben. Ich denke mir, Bischof Aelfstan hat ein wenig über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Er hat es sicher gut gemeint… aber er wird sich sicher auf der Synode zu Winchester für diese Tat verantworten müssen. Ich sehe also keinen Grund darin, Menschen, die sich auf MEINEM Land befinden, an andere herauszugeben.", sagte Rowena energisch

„Ist dies eurer letztes Wort, Mylady?"

Der Jüngere der beiden Soldaten lehnte sich ein wenig vor. Rowena fixierte ihn, ehe sie ihn anlächelte.

„Natürlich… in dieser Sache schon. Allerdings habe ich nun eine Frage an euch, werte Herrn. Mir ist berichtet worden, dass einige Kleriker in Folge dieser Aktion von Soldaten getötet wurden, die man den **Bund der Wölfe** nennt. Habt ihr diese Soldaten gesehen? Sie tragen auf ihren Kettenhemden einen Wolfskopf, der… wohl durch Zauberei… sehr lebendig aussieht? Sie stehen in Verdacht, ebenfalls Zauberei zu betreiben… unter anderem schwarze Magie… jedenfalls taten sie das, als ich noch in Winchester unter dem damaligen Abt von Glastonbury lernte, der bekanntlich unser Erzbischof wurde. Es wäre sehr beruhigend, wenn ihr diese Soldaten aufgreifen könntet… ohne das ich mich in irgendeiner Art einmischen müsste."

Die beiden Soldaten saßen da und musterten Rowena, die beiden ihr freundlichstes Lächeln schenkte.

„Nun.. ähm… ja…", sagte der Ältere, während der Jüngere Rowena weiterhin musterte.

„Ich kann also damit rechnen, dass ihr mir die Liste der Sündigen zukommen lasst! Fein… nachdem dies geklärt ist, wollt ihr nicht doch etwas Wein oder Brot, meine Herrn?"

Wieder verneinten die beiden Soldaten dies. Rowena stand auf und geleitete sie zur Tür.

„Sagt einmal, ich kenne euch irgendwoher? Wie war noch einmal eurer Name?", fragte Rowena den Jüngeren.

„Byreth", sagte der jüngere der beiden Soldaten eisig und fügte hinzu, "ich bin einer der Housecarls Solmen von Slytherin."

„Ah…ja, ich habe euch auf dem Fest von König Eadred in Winchester gesehen, als er aus dem Norden zurückkehrte. Nun, dann wünsche ich euch eine gute Heimreise… und grüßt euren Eldorman von mir", erwiderte Rowena und geleitete die beiden Soldaten aus dem Raum.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review: Antworten: **

**Fluffy**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ja, es handelt sich um einen Vorfahren unseres Nevilles. Irgendwie wollte ich eine Person in der Umgebung Harrys noch mit einfügen und da Neville magische Vorfahren hat und der Name „Longbottom" mich inspirierte, habe ich diesen Vorfahren erschaffen. Er wird mit Sicherheit noch eine weitere Rolle spielen, wenn auch keine so wichtige.

Helga wird Cedric schließlich heiraten… denn dies hatte sie ja schon am Ende des ersten Buches verkündet, als sie von ihrem Ehemann sprach. Doch noch sind natürlich einige Hindernisse zu überwinden. Jedenfalls wird sie schließlich aufbrechen, um Earpwald zu verfolgen. Und wie du richtig erkennst, ist da noch der Wraith… der schon bald ihre Spur aufnehmen wird. Doch dazu mehr im nächsten Kapitel.

Viel Dank, dass du meine Fanfiction zu den Besten zählst, die du kennst. Dieses Lob ist wirklich eine Ansporn und eine Aufforderung diese Geschichte für euch zu schreiben. Es gibt bestimmt einige, die diese Geschichte lesen, nur kein Review abgeben. Aber für mich, wie auch für viele anderen Schreiber ist so ein Review eine kleine Bestätigung und ein Anreiz noch mehr aus sich herauszugehen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen: **

Viele neue Informnationen gibt es nicht. Allenfalls sollte man noch einmal auf die Ernährung im frühen Mittelalter eingehen. Die Adligen des frühen Mittelalters tranken vor allem Wein… und das zu jeder Tageszeit. Tee und Kaffee oder entsprechendes war unbekannt. Wasser wurde sehr selten getrunken, meist dann nur an der Quelle, da damals meist nur Oberflächenwasser und weniger Grundwasser zur Verfügung standen Da das Wasser auch sämtlichen Unrat mittransportierte, war Wasser oft auch der Krankheitserreger Nummer 1. Verletzten oder Kranken wurde zudem viel Wein gegeben, da man die keimtötende Wirkung des Alkohols seit der Römerzeit her kannte. Das diese dann über Unwohlsein des Kopfes ( Kater) klagten, war ein für die Heiler unbedeutendes Nebenprodukt. Neben Weinen aus Weintrauben waren natürlich sämtliche Obstweine, wie auch Met sehr beliebt. Bei der ärmeren Bevölkerung wurde auch viel Bier, vor allem Kräuterbier ausgegeben. Selbst Kinder tranken diesen nicht so hoch dozierten Alkohol.

Neben Gemüse, Obst, Pilzen und anderen Zutaten, die man sammeln konnte, neben Fleisch, wurde natürlich Brot verköstigt. Dadurch, dass schon in den Bußbüchern darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass man bei Buße nur Brot essen dürfte, zeigt, welchen Stellenwert dieses Nahrungsmittel im frühen Mittelalter hatte. Brot gab es also überall. Das weisse Brot, aus fein gemahlenem Weizenmehl hergestellt, war in alten Zeiten (nicht nur im Mittelalter) für den Fürsten- und Herrentisch reserviert. Dunkle Brotsorten, vornehmlich Roggenbrot kam auf den Tisch der Bauern. Hier muss das Antoniusfeuer erwähnt werden, das "merkwürdigerweise" fast ausschließlich arme Leute und Bauern befiel. Der Name "Antoniusfeuer" bezeichnet die Vergiftung durch den Mutterkornpilz. Im Mittelalter nahm diese (oft todbringende) Krankheit seuchenartige Auswüchse an - besonders nach Hungersnöten, verregneten Sommern, etc. - man nahm in die Ernte alles auf, was an Korn zu ernten war. Das das Mutterkorn besonders kurz vor der Ernte am meisten Gift enthält, kam es nach den Ernten zu schlimmsten Ausmaßen des Antoniusfeuers, das in zwei Formen auftreten kann. Als Heilmittel gegen die Seuche wurde neben Wagenfett auch Chlorweiß empfohlen - dass die Seuche ungehindert, eher gefördert und unterstützt, weiter hausen konnte, liegt auf der Hand.

Dinkel (Triticum spelta L.) oder "Spelz" (auch: Spelt, Fesen, Vesen oder „Schwabenkorn") ist eine Getreideart und ein Vorläufer des heutigen Weizen. Bezeichnungen in anderen Sprachen: engl. Spelt, frz. Épeautre, it. Spelta, span. Espelta, poln. pszenica orkisz oder szpelc. Ertragsmäßig bleibt er zwar hinter dem Weizen zurück, er verträgt jedoch raueres Klima und ist resistenter gegen Krankheiten. Dinkel war schon vor 5000 Jahren als Kulturpflanze im südwestlichen Teil Asiens bekannt. Viel später wurde Dinkel in Mittel- und Nordeuropa vor allem im südwestdeutschen, österreichischen und Schweizer Raum angebaut, was archäologische Funde beweisen: Dinkel kam ab 1700 v. Chr. in der Deutschschweiz vor. Pilgerväter (christliche Wanderer) nahmen Dinkel als haltbare Frucht überallhin mit, daher ist es heute weltweit verbreitet. Aus früheren Zeiten stammt die Tradition (wohl ausgelöst durch mehrere Missernten hintereinander), dass ein Teil des Dinkels schon vor der eigentlichen Reife (noch grün) geerntet wurde, um wenigstens über den Winter zu kommen. Dieses unreife Getreide war aber nicht lagerfähig, weshalb es gedarrt, d. h. getrocknet wurde. Dieses Grünkern genannte Getreide ist aber nicht mehr backfähig. Es wird zu Suppen oder Grünkernküchle verarbeitet.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die fett geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**Aethelstan**

(894 +939), König von England

_**Alo** _

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Byreth** _

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim**_

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**_Cuthburh_**

(+956), Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars

**Eadred**

König von England bis 955

_**Earpwald** _

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_ **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Longbottom_**

Schmied und Führer der Dörfler

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

_**Melangell** _

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Nwethon ap Maredudd_**

ältester Sohn Maredudd, nach dem Tod des Vaters Herr von Tenby

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Godris und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rosa _**

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	30. Das sanfte Tal

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland, der ihre Hilfe benötigt. Nur durch ihren raschen Einsatz kann verhindert werden, dass der vergiftete König Dubh stirbt und sein Widersacher Cullen Mac Induff die Krone an sich reißt. In der Schlacht von Crieff errettet Helga mit Hilfe Hrunting die Truppen des Königs und vor allem Cedric. Die Zentauren, die von Bellona und ihrem Führer Earpwald eingesetzt waren, fliehen vom Schlachtfeld auf Grund einer Vorhersehung bezüglich der Flamme des Schwertes. Bellona, die Earpwald für diese Schlacht angeworben hat, kann trotz eines Zaubers, der Cedric trifft, den Ausgang der Schlacht nicht verhindern. Schließlich unterwerfen sich die Zentauren Helga, obwohl ihr Führer Earpwald geflohen ist. Helga beschließt, Earpwald zu folgen und ihn zu stellen. Doch zuvor muss sie ein Versprechen Cedrics einlösen… mit ihm in sein Tal zu reisen.

Bellona, die einem Clan von Vampiren, dem Baobhan-Sith, angehört, ist jene wundersame Zauberin, die wie auch Aelfstan, der Bischof von London, als neues Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe vereidigt wurde. Mit ihnen versucht der neue Großmeister - der maskierte schwarze Eldorman - die Ziele des Bundes zu erneuern. Er möchte die Magier Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten. Dabei sollen nur die Edlen unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn Edgars, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Als Bellona vom magischen Schwert berichtet, welches in Crieff eingesetzt wurde, überlegt der Großmeister Helga eine Falle zu stellen… wenn sie den magischen Attentäter, den Bellona Helga auf den Hals gesandt hat, überlebt. Doch die Gespräche werden abgehört… von niemand anderem als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat. Dieser wird mit Nadal, dem Werleoparden nach Wales geschickt, um dort den Hofzauberer der Gwynedder zu ermorden.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, wohnt Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Eines Tages trifft er in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg auf einen gefangenen roten Drachen. Godric beschließt ihn zu befreien. Dabei entsteht eine Freundschaft, bei der sowohl der Drache Godrics Sohn, als auch Godric Ruberaster, einen der Kindes des Drachen rettet. Gyrth, Godric Sohn, erhält sogar die Möglichkeit auf dem Rücken des Drachens zu fliegen. Als Godrics Mutter Gwenllian Dinas besucht, sind die schönen Tage der Geiselhaft vorbei. Mit ihr verlässt Godric Dinas, denn sein Vater Maredudd liegt im Sterben. Sein Besuch findet weder bei den Gwyneddern, noch bei seinem Bruder Nwethon Zustimmung. Schließlich weiß Godric, dass er nicht mehr nach Hause, nach Tenby, zurückkommen kann… und so wird er wohl seines Vaters letzten Wunsch erfüllen… den Halbelfen Richard Eriugena zu suchen.

Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynedder, erhält Besuch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl. Um König Iago noch mehr abhängiger zu machen und die Interessen des Bundes auch hier umzusetzen, wird Nadal Lynx, der Werleopard mit der Ermordung von Melangells Vater, Gwefrfawr, beauftragt. Dabei beobachtet Nadal, wie auch Salazar, wie Godrics Familie von Iago in Rhuddlan, der Burg des Königs von Gwynedd inhaftiert wird.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte. Im Vorfeld einer großen Synode, bei der die Besitztümer der Kirche geklärt werden sollen, kann er dem König für diese Tat Buße verordnen. Rowena ist dies nicht genug, doch als sie nach Wilton zurückkehrt, muss sie feststellen, dass ein weiteres Problem auf sie wartet. Einige hundert, meist magisch veranlagte, Menschen ziehen zur ihrer Abtei, die der Bund von ihren Höfen verjagt hat und nun vernichten will. Doch sie kann sich gegen die ersten Versuche des Bundes auch sie einzuschüchtern, wehren.

**9. Das sanfte Tal**

_In den Wäldern vor Wilton, Wiltshire, Frühherbst 964 n. Chr._

Grimmig schärfte Byreth seinen Dolch an einem Wetzstein. Eigentlich brauchte der Dolch keine solche Behandlung, doch der Housecarl Solmens konnte bei einer solchen Tätigkeit weit aus mehr nachdenken, als wenn er nur herumgesessen hätte.

„Ich wünsche dir einen guten Abend, Housecarl", sagte eine Stimme, die Byreth aufhorchen ließ.

„Mylord?..."

Aus dem Schatten vor ihm trat Solmen Slytherin, sein Eldorman und nickte. Byreth sprang auf und bat seinen Herrn und Eldorman sich auf eine der ausgebreiteten Decken zu setzen.

„Was macht ihr hier, Mylord?", fragte er seinen Eldorman.

„Ich wollte mir zunächst ein Bild machen, wie weit ihr mit euren Aufträgen seid… und wie ich sehe, bereitet ihr euch vor, einen…Überfall… auszuführen."

„Ja, Mylord, ihr habt es richtig bemerkt. Bald werden wir das Lager abbrechen und die Soldaten zu dem längst überfälligen Angriff auf das Kloster anführen?"

„Längst überfällig?", fragte Solmen nach, schaute seinen Housecarl mit zugekniffenen Augen an. „Was wollt ihr mir damit sagen?"

Byreth atmete tief ein, schaute sich um, ob ihn jemand hörte… und begann seinem Herrn zu erzählen, wie es um den Feldzug gegen die niedrigen Zauberer stand.

„Zunächst war alles gut geplant… wir konnten etliche der Bauern, die magische Fähigkeiten besaßen, überreden nach London zu Bischof Aelfstan zu gehen. Doch dann, hier in der Nähe von Wilton, sperrten sich die Leute. Als wir mehr Druck anwandten, da verdammte uns plötzlich einer dieser Kleriker… ein normaler Mensch, der den Einfluss des Bischofs nicht anerkennen wollte… so dass wir ihn töten mussten. Eigentlich hätten wir zugleich alle töten müssen… alle die auf diesen Kleriker hörten, aber der Housecarl, den Bischof Aelfstan, an die Spitze dieses Unternehmen gestellt hatte, zeigte Skrupel… und ließ die Menschen am Leben."

Solmen nickte, als würde er Byreth verstehen.

„Diese Leute aus der Gegend flohen schließlich vor uns… und wenn wir ihrer habhaft wurden, griffen sie uns an. Zwei unser Brüder wurden getötet. Die meisten anderen flohen nach Kloster Wilton… weil sie meinten dort mehr Schutz vor uns zu bekommen."

„Und?"

Wieder schnaubte Byreth verächtlich?

„Hätten wir sogleich angegriffen… hätten wir alle in einem Zug besiegen können. Sie sind dort im Kloster eingeschlossen. Ihre Brieftauben…", sagte Byreth und lächelte dabei böse, "… ihre Brieftauben sind allen unseren Falken zum Opfer gefallen. Keine Einzige ist nach Canterbury gekommen. Doch wir haben viel zu viel Zeit verbracht, abzuwarten… und gar zu verhandeln."

„Ihr habt versucht zu verhandeln?", fragte verwundert Solmen

„Conerad, der Housecarls Aelftsans, war unbedingt darauf aus, die Äbtissin dazu zu bringen, uns die Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten auszuliefern. Hätte er nur auf mich gehört."

„Was ist passiert?" Solmens Stimme wurde scharf, so dass sogar Byreth, der seinen Herrn kannte, ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

„Sie hat uns… vorgeführt. Sie wusste längst, dass wir vom Bund der Wölfe waren, obwohl wir ohne Wappen vor sie getreten waren. Sie meinte, sie könnte nach dem Gesetz den Menschen ebenso wie der Bischof von London die Sünden abnehmen und ihnen Buße auferlegen. Conerad ließ sich richtig von ihr einwickeln… doch ich hatte ihn im Vorfeld gewarnt. Immerhin war sie die Bibliothekarin vom Erzbischof, von Dunstan von Canterbury!"

„Rowena von Ravenclaw ist die Äbtissin dieses Klosters?"

„Ja!"

Als würde sich ein Puzzle zusammenfügen, schaute Solmen in die Dunkelheit.

„Nun… und heute Nacht werdet ihr also das Kloster angreifen?"

„So ist es geplant. Warum, Herr? Gibt es Bedenken dagegen?"

„Nein… und ja! Hört mir zu Byreth. Ihr werdet zu Conerad gehen und ihm sagen, dass ihr einen anderen Auftrag für mich erledigen müsstet!"

„Einen anderen Auftrag, Herr? Was ist zu tun?"

„Bevor ich euch diesen nenne, noch eine Sache zum Überfall. Mir sind sämtliche Menschen in diesem Kloster, ob sie nun magische Fähigkeiten haben oder nicht, vollkommen egal… außer dieser Äbtissin Rowena und eine Nonne, die Wulfthrith heißt. Sie sollen gefangen genommen und zu mir gebracht werden. Vor allem der Nonne darf kein Leid geschehen… sie könnte noch einmal sehr wichtig werden. Sagt dies Conerad… und gebt ihm zu bedenken, was es heißt, meinen Befehlen nicht Folge zu leisten."

Byreth wollte schon fast fragen, warum sein Eldorman diese beiden Frauen am Leben halten mochte, doch er verkniff sich die Frage. Einen Solmen Slytherin fragte man nicht ungeschoren nach seinen Hintergründen… das hatte Byreth schon früh gelernt.

„Ihr dagegen, Byreth, werdet augenblicklich aufbrechen… nach Devon, an den Hof des Eldormannes von Devon, Ordgar. Reist inkognito dorthin… aber schnell."

„Und was soll ich am Hof des Eldormannes erledigen?"

„Nun… unser sehr geehrter König Edgar hatte an den Hof Ordgars seinen alten Spielkameraden Ethelgar, den Sohn des Eldormannes Ethelstan von Ost-Anglia geschickt, um die Tochter von Ordgar für sich, den König, zu gewinnen. Ethelgar sollte herausfinden, ob Aelfthrith wirklich so hübsch sei, wie man von ihr erzählt und sollte das Interesse des Königs an ihr, Aelfthrith, überbringen. Leider verliebte sich dieser Narr von Ethelgar in dieses holde Mädchen… und wie erfahren mussten, auch das Mädchen in Ethelgar. So kam es, dass sie den König hinhielt… selbst als dieser bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand anhielt. Ihr Vater, auch ein Mann in unseren Reihen, wäre begeistert von einer Ehe mit dem König… doch er kann sich bezüglich seiner einzigen Tochter nicht durchsetzen. Und die lässt den König schmoren, in der Hoffnung, er würde einsehen, dass Ethelgar der wahre Ehemann für sie sei."

„Demnach… soll der Sohn des Ethelstan aus dem Weg geräumt werden!"

Solmen lächelte seinen Housecarl an.

„Ich wusste, ihr würdet verstehen. Am besten wäre es, Ethelgar würde einen Unfall haben. Nichts ist besser, als wenn sich schließlich zwei Trauernde finden, die beide einen wahren Freund verloren haben. Diese Trauer kann sie enger zusammenführen… woraus schließlich Liebe werden kann. Erledigt die Sache in aller Ruhe, Byreth… doch so schnell wie möglich. Es wäre gut, König Edgar würde noch dieses Jahr heiraten."

Byreth nickte.

„Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Herr!"

„Das weiß ich, das weiß ich!", sagte Solmen und stand auf. Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Schottland, Fühherbst 964 n. Chr._

Helga schaute auf den See hinunter, in dem sich die Umgebung spiegelte, als wären die umliegenden Hügel verkehrt herum noch einmal vorhanden. Stille breitete sich aus, nur vereinzelte Rufe einiger Vögel waren zu hören.

„Und?"

Cedric stand hinter ihr und schaute Helga erwartungsfroh an.

„Gefällt dir dieser Ort?"

Helga drehte sich um und grinste Cedric an. Ja, ihr gefiel dieser Ort… der See, der nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht klein war, die umliegenden Hügel, die grün waren… das gesamte Tal war wunderschön. Cedric trat näher an sie heran und atmete tief ein.

„Wenn du dort weiter gehst, kommst du zu meinem Haus… es ist nur eine unbedeutende Hütte, ein Cottage, aber ich habe vor, sowieso hier oben eine Größere zu bauen. Hier am See."

Es war alles so friedlich… noch wenige Momente zuvor waren sie im Heerlager des Königs gewesen, dass langsam abgebaut wurde, da die Vielzahl der Clans nach Scone zogen, um dort den Sieg über Cullen zu feiern. Selbst der König, trotz seines Leidens, war bereits aus dem Heereslager gezogen. Auch Helga würde noch am heutigen Tage mit Richard und den beiden Zentauren nach Süden ziehen. Cedric überlegte, ob er Helga begleiten sollte, doch noch waren einige Dinge in Scone zu erledigen… und lange warten wollte Helga nicht, denn je länger sie wartete, desto kälter würde die Spur Earpwalds werden.

„Warum baust du dir hier nicht ein Schloss… oder eine Burg?", fragte ihn Helga.

„Eine Burg… warum? Ich habe keine feindlichen Nachbarn, die mir nach dem Leben trachten. In dieses Tal kommt man nur durch jenen Eingang dort… dort, wo jetzt schon ein kleines Dorf liegt. Zudem ist in diesem Tal nichts zu holen. Es gibt hier nicht viel… ein paar Menschen, Schafe… und ein paar Wildschweine."

„Dort liegt ein Dorf?"

„Ja… wenn du es dir ansehen willst. Ein paar wacklige Hütten. Sonst nichts."

Helga schaute abermals über den See, der so ruhig dalag.

„Es ist so friedlich hier… man könnte meinen, hier würde die Zeit stillstehen. Und doch, dort sind die Hügel schon recht zerklüftet."

„Ja... wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht?"

„Was?"

Cedric schaute Helga neugierig an.

„Nun… noch vor einigen Augenblicken waren wir in meinem Zelt… dann hast du mir in die Augen geschaut… und es kam mir vor, als würden meine Gedanken mir aus dem Kopf gleiten. Es schien, als würden all die Bilder über das Tal aus mir heraussprudeln… und dann hast du meine Hand gegriffen und im nächsten Moment, nachdem es plötzlich sehr kalt wurde, waren wir bereits hier. Dies ist doch kein Traum, oder?"

„Nein, Cedric… dies ist kein Traum. Wir stehen wirklich in deinem Tal… zunächst musste ich wissen, wo es ist. Dementsprechend musste ich ein wenig deine Erinnerungen in deinem Kopf anzapfen. Ich hoffe, dass ich sehr vorsichtig damit umgegangen bin… und hoffte, dass ich nicht zuviel andere Erinnerungen mitgerissen habe. Wer war eigentlich diese junge hübsche Frau?"

Cedric schaute Helga verdutzt an.

„Welche… welche Frau?"

„Die in dem weißen Kleid, die am Rand einer… ich glaube, es war eine sehr schmale… Brücke stand und nach dir rief. Sie war sehr besorgt, dass dir etwas zustößt. Sagte so etwas, dass du nicht schon wieder in den Fluss fallen und du acht geben solltest."

„Ummpf…". Cedrics Augen waren weit geöffnet. Er starrte sie wortlos an.

„Wie?", fragte sie besorgt nach.

„Das war meine Mutter… wie… konntest du diese Erinnerung sehen? Ich war gerade vier Jahre alt gewesen, als meine Mutter mir die Angst vor dieser Brücke nahm."

„Entschuldige", Helga neigte ihren Kopf, während Cedric sie weiter eindringlich beobachtete. Dann schaute sie auf, wobei ihr Blick immer noch hilfesuchend war.

„Immer noch böse?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Lidschlag, der Cedric dahin schmelzen ließ.

„Ich würde gern wissen, was du noch so alles gesehen hast… aber sag es mir lieber nicht, sonst ärgere ich mich nur, dir diese Einwilligung gegeben zu haben. Nun… und mit diesen Bildern aus meinen Kopf konntest du also uns hierher bringen… innerhalb von nur wenigen Augenblicken?"

„Man nennt es Apparieren. Eine Form der Reise für diejenigen von uns, die es beherrschen. Allerdings muss man es wirklich üben… und es ist nicht leicht und ungefährlich. Doch wenn man es beherrscht, die einfachste Art größere Entfernungen zu überwinden. Ich glaube, du bist der erste nichtmagische Mensch, der mit einem magischen Menschen appariert ist."

„Verrückt…", sagte Cedric und schaute abermals auf den See.

„Nun, verrückt ist es nicht… nur anders. Manches kann man nicht erklären… jedenfalls nicht mit ein oder zwei Wörtern."

Cedric schaute Helga an, dann nickte er.

„Komm… ich glaube, du hast nun alles gesehen… und in Scone wartet immer noch mein Vetter auf mich. Und du musst aufbrechen um deine Verpflichtungen den Zentauren gegenüber zu erfüllen."

Helga nickte… dann zeigte sie auf Tier, dass nahe dem Wasser umherlief.

„Was ist das?"

„Oh… das muss eines der Schweine sein. Sie haben dem Dorf seinen Namen gegeben."

„Wie heißt es?"

„Hogsmead."

„Eigenartiger Name… dort wo sich die Schweine treffen… nun ja… dann ist dieser Aussichtspunkt so etwas wie ‚Hogwart', nicht wahr? Der Platz, an dem man auf das Schwein aufpassen… es beobachten kann."

Cedric begann zu lachen, worauf Helga ihn angrinste. Sie mochte sein Lachen… er sah so niedlich dabei aus.

„Nun… so kann man das auch sehen", sagte er schließlich und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. Irgendwie kam er ihr näher… er sah in ihre wundervollen Augen… und wieder wurden seine Beine richtig wacklig. Wie lange sie einander ansahen, konnte er nicht beschreiben… es war als würden beide die Gesichtszüge des anderen sich genausten einprägen, um sie nie wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verlieren. Sanft hob er seine Hand um eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie blinzelte ihn an. Ihre Augen zeigten einen warmen, ja zärtlichen Ausdruck. Sollte er sie küssen? Sollte er sie an sich heranziehen, ihren warmen Körper spüren… sehnsüchtig schaute er sie weiter an… doch er gab sich weder dem einen noch dem anderen hin. Schließlich durchbrach er ihr Schweigen, in dem er sich leicht zur Seite drehte und nach unten schaute…

„Ich glaube, wir sollten zurück… ich denke… wir sollten uns noch ein wenig Zeit…"

„Ja, du hast recht", sagte sie… und doch konnte er in ihrer Stimme ein klein wenig Enttäuschung heraushören. ‚Verdammt', sagte er sich ärgerlich… irgendwie hatte er den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst. Doch schließlich griff sie ihn an der Hand, grinste ihn an und nickte ihm zu.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm wieder kalt… und dann stand er wieder inmitten des Heereslagers vor Crieff… vor einem völlig zerstörten Zelt.

„Was… was ist hier geschehen?"

„Gott sei Dank… euch ist nichts geschehen", sagte eine bekannte aber besorgte Stimme, die sich die von Meister Richard herausstellte.

„Was ist mit dem Zelt geschehen?", fragte Cedric den Halbelfen und starrte auf das verwüstete Chaos.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kam hierher, nachdem es passiert war. Allerdings gibt es im ganzen Lager merkwürdige Ereignisse. Es scheint, als würde etwas… und ich sage etwas… sie gesucht haben."

Cedric schaute Richard verblüfft an. Auch Helga, die noch immer Cedrics Hand hielt, war ebenso erschrocken.

„Jemand hat mich gesucht?"

„Nein… nicht euch, Cedric… Helga! Überall dort, wo sie sich längere Zeit im Heereslager aufgehalten hatte, gibt es diese Verwüstungen. Niemand kann genau sagen, wer dies war… und die, die es sagen könnten… sind tot!"

„Tot?"

„Sie sind gestorben… allein im Feldschererzelt in dem nur noch Leichtverletzte lagen, sind alle… einschließlich der Feldscherer… tot. Doch sie weisen keinerlei Wunden auf… auch zeigen sie keinerlei Spuren von Vergiftungen… oder gar Flüchen auf. Sie liegen da…mit aufgerissenen Augen, angstgeweidet… als hätte ihr Herz von einem Moment auf den anderen aufgehört zu schlagen… als hätte irgendetwas sie zu Tode erschreckt."

„Wie geht es den Zentauren?"

„Sie waren nicht hier… sie haben von den ihren Abschied genommen. Ich bin ratlos… so etwas habe ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Als ich dann euch nicht fand, da…"

„Mir geht es gut, Meister Richard. Ich habe nur ein Versprechen eingelöst. Doch… wenn es ein Wesen war, warum ist es nicht mehr hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… so wie es auftauchte, verschwand es… es scheint euch bis zu diesem Zelt verfolgt zu haben, Helga… und dann verschwand es. Einige sagten, sie hätten einen Geist gesehen, der sich nach Norden wandte. Wer weiß?"

„Nach Norden", sagte Cedric und Meister Richard nickte. Im Norden von hier aus… über einige Tagesreisen lag sein Tal… ob dieses Wesen dorthin unterwegs war? Verfolgte es Helga?

„Ich denke mir, wenn wirklich irgendetwas Schreckliches euch verfolgt, Helga, solltet ihr augenblicklich aufbrechen."

Helga schaute Cedric an. Die Fröhlichkeit, der Glanz in ihren Augen, den sie noch am See gehabt hatte, war verschwunden. Traurig nickte sie… ehe sie sich umwandte und ihre Sachen in der Verwüstung zusammensuchte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Gwynedd, Herbst 964 n. Chr._

Godric wartete. Der Nebel, der vom Fluss Clwyd über Rhuddlan herauf wabberte, war noch nicht dicht genug, um seine nächsten Schritte zu verbergen. Noch einmal zog er seinen Mantel fester, denn es wurde merklich kälter. Man merkte, dass es Herbst wurde und der Winter nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ. Abermals schaute er von seinem Versteck auf und ermahnte sich, noch weiter zu warten. Wenn er zu früh losschlug, wenn er zu früh sich auf den Weg machte, um seine Frau und seine Kinder zu befreien, würde er nichts erreichen. Er würde eher selbst gefangen genommen werden und so das Opfer seiner eigenen Ungeduld werden. Natürlich war es für Godric äußerst schwer zu warten, das war klar. Zu sehr vermisste er seine Frau und seine Kinder. Er war mit schwerem Herzen nach Dinas Emrys zurückkehrt und hatte dort feststellen müssen, dass sie nicht mehr in der Felsenfestung auf ihn warteten. Er war verzweifelt gewesen. Warum waren sie nicht da? Hatte sie ihn einfach verlassen? Einfach so? Das konnte er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dennoch waren Zweifel vorhanden gewesen. Dann aber erinnerte er sich, wie ihm seine Frau zugeraten hatte, nach Tenby zu gehen. Sie hatte gar seine eigenen Zweifel beiseite gewischt und hatte, zusammen mit seiner Mutter, Gwenllian, auf ihn eingeredet, die Reise anzutreten. Und nun… war sie nicht mehr da gewesen in Dinas…und obwohl ihre Sachen vorhanden waren, hatte er daran gezweifelt, ob sie nicht von selbst gegangen war. Dann hatte er von einem befreundeten Bauern gehört, dass Soldaten und gar der Hofzauberer in Dinas eingetroffen waren… in Begleitung jenes Bauern, den Godric angegriffen hatte, als dieser Ruberaster, den Drachen, befreit hatte. Von nun an war klar, dass man sie gezwungen hatte, Dinas zu verlassen. Der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals hatte sich aufgelöst… und wurde durch eine Klammheit im Herzen ersetzt. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass dieser Bauer den Auftrag hatte, ihn zu bespitzeln. Und dadurch, dass Melangells Vater, der Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr ap Sywno in Dinas auftauchte, war ihm klar, dass auch sie von seiner Reise nach Deheubarth, nach Tenby, wissen mussten. Er wusste, dass König Iago nur auf eine solche Situation gewartet hatte. Nun konnte er die Deheubarther angreifen und ihnen Vertragsbruch vorwerfen. Und nun konnte er sich sicher sein, dass der englische König sich nicht in die Angelegenheit einmischte… oder? Godric kannte Edgar nicht, den König über ganz England und Wales. Doch würde ein König es gut heißen, wenn in seinem Land zwei Könige, die ihm Treue geschworen hatten, sich gegenseitig bekriegten?

Noch einmal schaute er zum Tor, ob die Wachen noch immer den Bereich sehen konnten, über den Godric gedachte ins Innere der Burg vorzudringen. Er ahnte wo man Melangell hingebracht haben mochte… zudem hatte er genügend Einkünfte zuvor eingeholt, wie Rhuddlan aufgebaut war. Dabei war er sehr vorsichtig vorgegangen; hatte seine Zauberei eingesetzt, um nicht aufzufallen oder gar Neugierde der Fragenden hervorzurufen. Natürlich nahm er an, dass man auf ihn wartete. Und das Gwefrfawr einige Fallen eingesetzt hatte...magische Fallen, die ein nicht magischer Mensch kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Doch Godric kam aus einem Haushalt, in dem alle die magischen Fähigkeiten besaßen… und er hatte eine sehr gute Ausbildung genossen. Er hoffte, dass er dadurch die magischen Fallen entdecken und ihnen so ausweichen würde. Wie viel Zeit seit seinem Eintreffen vergangen sein mochte? Ob es schon Mitternacht war? Wann wechselten sie noch einmal die Wachen am Tor? Wieder kontrollierte er seine Ausrüstung, die er hierher mitgenommen hatte… und ihm den Einstieg in die Burg erleichtern sollte. Nachdem er zum wiederholtesten Mal alles überprüft hatte, schaute er sich abermals um. Sollte er es jetzt wagen? Der Nebel hatte zugenommen, doch er war bei weitem noch nicht so, wie er ihn gerne hätte. Sollte er den Nebel magisch verstärken? Würde dann aber nicht jemand diesen Zauber aufnehmen und ein Eindringen dadurch verhindern, dass man ihn zu früh wahrnahm? Er musste mit all den Zaubern vorsichtig sein… vielleicht schlugen einige Zauber an, wenn ein anderer als der Hofzauberer einen bewirkte. Er konnte sich allein auf einzelne, recht wirkungsvolle Zauber, die man leicht kaschieren konnte, vertrauen… und auf seinen Animaguszauber. Für einen Menschen war es sicher nicht leicht, so einfach in die Burg einzudringen… aber für eine starke, aber auch elegante Großkatze war es deutlich einfacher. Allerdings musste er erst einmal auf die Festungsmauer hinauf. Und gerade deshalb hätte er jetzt gern seinen Bruder Rhun hier… er könnte, als Adler ohne Mühe hier eindringen.

‚Manches Mal beneide ich ihn für sein Tier, welches er durch den Animaguszauber wurde', bedauerte Godric. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief ein, um seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken, ehe er schließlich aufbrach. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich der imposanten Königsburg der Gwynedder. Als Godric schließlich an der Mauer angekommen war, entrollte er seine aus Hanf hergestellte Sturmleiter und ließ den Haken über sich kreisen… dann ließ er los. Schon beim allerersten Mal verharkte sich die Leiter. Godric schaute sich noch einmal um, ehe er langsam hinauf kletterte, bis er schließlich auf der Festungsmauer angekommen war. Ohne zu zaubern, zog er die Sturmleiter hoch, rollte sie auf und versteckte sie.

‚Wer weiß… vielleicht brauche ich sie noch einmal?'

Der Nebel war jetzt so stark, dass man keine zwanzig Meter weit sehen konnte. Grinsend sprach er den Animaguszauber… und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Löwen. Langsam und schleichend bewegte sich nun die Katze vorwärts und blieb erst stehen, als Wachen vor ihr auftauchten.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

„Alles ruhig… Sauwetter. Ich freue mich erst, wenn mein Dienst vorbei ist und ich mich im ‚Goldenen Schwan' etwas aufwärmen kann..."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen… ist doch klar, warum du nur im‚ Goldenen Schwan' zu finden bist. Die Wirtin, Rosalinde, hat es dir wohl angetan… na, ja, an ihr ist ja auch einiges dran..."

Godric versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und schlich ganz langsam weiter.

„Du gehst immer noch in den ‚Roten Eber'?"

„Nein… seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr… seit da dieser benediktinische Bruder, der Gast unseres König aufgetaucht ist. Seitdem taucht da immer mehr merkwürdiges Volk auf. Hab' da keine Lust mit denen herumzusitzen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Sind schon komisch, diese Gäste unseres Königs. Allerdings sagt man, unser König hätte ein Auge auf diese Gräfin… wie hieß sie noch,… Gunhild gelegt. Man sagt, sie würde mit ihm sein Lager teilen."

„Ja, so habe ich auch gehört… aber ein Auge auf sie geworfen, ist gut. Wenn er sie ansieht, verschlingt er sie doch richtig. Da ist deine Liaison mit der Betreiberin des Goldenen Schwans doch fast ein zölibatisches Treiben zweier Kleriker."

Beide Wachen lachten kurz. Godric kümmerte sich nicht mehr um sie… er war an ihnen vorbei geschlichen und lief nun schnell in die Richtung, in der er annahm, dass Melangell und die Kinder untergebracht waren.

‚Moment… was war das?'

Er blieb einen Augenblick stehen… hatte er da nicht gerade etwas gesehen? Als wenn kurz irgendetwas Metallisches aufgeblitzt hätte, als sich der nebel für einen Moment etwas gelichtet hatte und der Mond sichtbar wurde. Doch im nächsten Moment tauchte sich alles wieder in diese graue Waschküche. Godric blieb dennoch stehen… irgendetwas war dort und schien zu warten… aber auf was? Sollte er nachsehen?

Das was dort war… was eine Gefahr darstellte, verhielt sich sehr ruhig. Vielleicht hatte dieses ‚es' ihn noch nicht bemerkt? Vielleicht war dies schon eine der Fallen… oder gar ein besonderer Bewacher? Wenn ja, dann war er auf dem richtigen Weg. Vorsichtig schlich der Löwe weiter, ohne auch nur einen Laut zu machen. Kurze Zeit später traf er auf die ersten Vorkehrungen, die der Hofzauberer vorgenommen hatte.

Godric schüttelte anerkennend den Kopf. Der Hofzauberer hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Nicht jeder Zauberer würde diese Banne und Zauber lösen können, geschweige den sie überhaupt erkennen. Godric nahm seine menschliche Gestalt an und begann die Zauber so weit zu beeinflussen, dass er an ihnen vorbeikam, ohne dass sie ausgelöst wurden. Erst nach einiger Zeit war er sich gewiss, dass sie nun für ihn unwirksam waren.

Leise steckte er seinen Zauberstab ein und verwandelte sich zurück in den Löwen. Dann bewegte er sich vorsichtig weiter, immer weiter auf der Suche nach weiteren Fallen.

‚Mmh… dort sind vor allen eine Menge Zauber ineinander verwoben. Aber… könnte das nicht eine Falle sein? Was ist, wenn sie nur eine Falle in der Falle ist?', dachte er sich besorgt.

Wenn hier aber hinter all diesen Zauberbannen eine Falle lag, die ihn auffliegen sollte, weil er dachte, dass Gwefrfawr gerade hier seine Frau und seine Kinder verstecken würde? Godric hielt weiterhin inne… war er sich sicher, dass er nicht vielleicht einige Zauber übersah? Unschlüssig ging er weiter und versuchte nachzudenken, was er tun sollte.

‚Da… ja, hier muss es sein. Ja, mein lieber Hofzauberer, ich werde dir nicht so leicht auf den Leim gehen!', lächelte er in sich hinein.

Ein kleiner Hausvorsprung war genau das richtige für den Löwen, der mit einem riesigen Satz auf diesen Vorsprung sprang und so etlichen Zaubern aus dem Wege ging. Langsam schlich der Löwe weiter und gelangte schließlich in das Innere der Burg.

Schließlich blieb Godric vor einer Tür stehen… nur unscheinbar war hier ein Zauber gewoben, doch Godric war sich sicher, dass er am Ziel war. Er verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt und überwand vorsichtig den Zauber. Leise öffnete er die Tür.

„Melangell?"

Kaum hörbar flüsterte er ihren Namen… doch er hörte nur das regelmäßige Atmen einer Person. Sie schien zu schlafen.

„Melangell?"

Langsam schlich Godric näher an die Person heran. Ja… es schien seine Frau zu sein. In dem fahlen Licht in dem Raum konnte Godric eine Frau sehen, die… ja es musste Melangell sein… die dort angebunden im Bett lag. Warum sollte man sonst eine Frau festbinden? Zudem spürte Godric einen mächtigen Zauber.

‚Ist dies nicht ihr Kleid?', versuchte sich Godric einzureden. Vorsichtig schlich er weiter, bis er schließlich vor der Frau stand und sie berühren konnte. Leise zog er seinen Zauberstab… in er Hoffung ihn nicht benutzen zu müssen. Dann beugte er sich über die Frau und schüttelte sie leicht.

**„Expelliarmus!"**

Aus dem Nichts traf plötzlich ein Zauber Godric, der ihn nach hinten warf und ihn seines Zauberstabes beraubte.

**„Incarcerus!"**

Im nächsten Moment war Godric gefesselt. Obwohl er sich aufbäumte, besaß er keine Möglichkeit sich nun noch zu rühren. Dann verschwamm plötzlich ein Stuhl vor ihm… und plötzlich sah er, dass Gwefrfawr ap Sywno vor diesem stand.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Godric ap Maredudd. Ich hätte dich nicht hier erwartet. Ich hatte geglaubt, du würdest eher meinen Fallen zum Opfer fallen… aber du hast sie anscheinend überwunden. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass du, nachdem ich merkte, dass jemand sich an meinen Zaubern zu schaffen macht, mir nicht entkommen wirst…LUMOS!"

Der Raum erhellte sich und gab den Blick auf Melangell frei, die weiterhin seelenruhig schlief.

„Was hast du…"

„Ein Schlaftrunk, keine Sorge… ich will doch, dass sie dich morgen zum Prozess sehen kann. Und das sie deine Hinrichtung miterleben wird. Übrigens… fragst du dich nicht, wie ich deinen Blicken verborgen sein konnte?"

Godric starrte Gwefrfawr böse an.

„Dies hier hat mir ein Zauber vom Festland mitgebracht. Ein Zauberumhang. Man kann sich unter ihm verbergen und wird so von der Umwelt nicht gesehen. Nützliches Kleidungsstück. Als du an der Tür warst, warf ich ihn mir um… und blieb so für dich verborgen. Doch nun kommt… eurer neuer Aufenthaltsort wird nicht Dinas Emrys sein, sondern die Verliese der Festung Rhuddlan!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy** **Bond**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Und viel Spaß in Rom. Nun, ja, Nadal ist schon clever… das muss er als Jäger und Meuchelmörder aber auch sein. Er weiß nichts von dem Vielsafttrank… und doch nimmt er an, dass Salazar sich durch Zauberei verändert hat. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Salazar dies ihm verraten wird. Treffen Salazar und Godric bald zusammen? Ja… du wirst sehen. Und ganz so falsch liegst du mit deiner Vorhersage nicht.

Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, wie Rowena die Soldaten vom Bund behandelt hat. Aber wird es ihr etwas nutzen? Das wird wohl im nächsten Kapitel geklärt werden.

Keine Sorge, ich hetze nicht. Ich versuche zwar jede Woche ein Kapitel hineinzustellen… was heißt, dass ich an drei Tagen ( mit Zusammenfassung vier) die jeweiligen Teile schreibe und sie dann Vivi ( vielen Dank noch mal an sie) als meine Betaleserin zuschicke. So bekommt sie fast jeden Tag eine PM von mir…( ihr war schon Mal ganz komisch, als sie keine von mir bekam gg). Aber wenn ich keine Zeit habe, dann lasse ich es auch mal ruhen. Ich hoffe jedenfalls die Qualität ist so gut wie bei den anderen Kapiteln.

**Eva Luna:** Ich freue mich auch für das Review. Und das, obwohl du immer von dir sagst, dass du manchmal zu faul wärest, eines zu schicken. Umso mehr bedanke ich mich bei dir um dieses. Ja, Rowena ist reifer geworden… sie hat mehr Verantwortung und nutzt diese auch. Die Situation hat sie auch toll gelöst… und doch weiß sie, dass dies noch nicht alles war. Der Bund lässt sich eben nicht einfach so vorführen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen zum Nachlesen:

Wetzstein

Ein Wetzstein ist ein aus mineralischen Bestandteilen zusammengesetzter flacher Stein zum Schleifen und Schärfen von Werkzeugen, insbesondere von Messern. Er besteht heutzutage aus gepressten Korundteilchen. Meistens ist eine abgestufte Körnung der Teilchen auf Vorder- und Rückseite des Wetzsteines vorhanden ( für den Grob- und Feinschliff ). Zum Wetzen wird der Stein übligerweise angefeuchtet.

Ethelgar

Die Geschichte mit dem Freund aus Kindertagen stimmt wirklich. Ethelgar (der ja in Wirklichkeit Aethelwold hieß) verliebte sich in Aelfthrith. Da er dem König im Weg stand, so wird berichtet, wurde er gewaltsam entfernt. Allerdings tat dies nicht der König selbst, so dass das Verhältnis zu seinem Ziehvater Ethelstan nicht belastet wurde.

Sturmleiter

Unter einer Sturmleiter versteht man eine Leiter zum Erstürmen einer Verteidigungsanlage (z. B. Mauer). Eine Sturmleiter hat eine begrenzte Länge (in der Regel eine Geschosshöhe) und ist am oberen Ende mit Haken versehen und kann mehrere Personen aufnehmen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**Aelfthrith**

spätere Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**_Bellona_ **

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Byreth** _

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim_**

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**_Conerad_**

Housecarl Bischof Aelfstans, Anführer der Bundestruppen vor Wilton

**Culen mac Induff**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim**

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

_**Earpwald** _

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Ethelgar**

Sohn Ethelstan, Kindesfreund Edgars

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gunhild_**

Geliebte König Iagos, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**_Gyrth ap Godric_ **

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno_**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Gwenllian _**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

_**Melangell** _

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Nwethon ap Maredudd_**

ältester Sohn Maredudd, nach dem Tod des Vaters Herr von Tenby

**Ordgar,**

Eldorman von Devonshire,

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter von Godric und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Rhun ap Maredudd_**

Bruder Godrics

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rosalinde_**

Wirtin vom 'goldenen Schwan' in Rhuddlan, Wales

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Wulfthrith**

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	31. Angriffe

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland, der ihre Hilfe benötigt. Nur durch ihren raschen Einsatz kann verhindert werden, dass der vergiftete König Dubh stirbt und sein Widersacher Cullen Mac Induff die Krone an sich reißt. In der Schlacht von Crieff rettet Helga mit Hilfe Hrunting die Truppen des Königs und Cedric. Die Zentauren, die von Bellona und ihrem Führer Earpwald eingesetzt waren, fliehen vom Schlachtfeld auf Grund einer Vorhersehung bezüglich der Flamme des Schwertes. Bellona, die Earpwald für diese Schlacht angeworben hat, kann trotz eines Zaubers der Cedric trifft, den Ausgang der Schlacht nicht verhindern. Schließlich unterwerfen sich die Zentauren Helga, obwohl ihr Führer Earpwald geflohen ist. Helga beschließt, Earpwald zu folgen und ihn zu stellen. Doch zuvor muss sie ein Versprechen Cedrics einlösen… mit ihm in sein Tal und sein Dorf, Hogsmead, zu reisen. Doch kaum sind sie zurück, scheint ein unbekanntes Wesen Helga zu verfolgen. Dieses Wesen, ein Wraith, ein magischer Attentäter, wurde von Bellona, die einem Clan von Vampiren, dem Baobhan-Sith, angehört, erschaffen. Bellona ist wie auch Aelfstan, der Bischof von London, als neues Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe vereidigt worden. Mit ihnen versucht der neue Großmeister - der maskierte schwarze Eldorman - die Ziele des Bundes zu erneuern. Er möchte die Magier Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten. Dabei sollen nur die Edlen unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn Edgars, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Um Hrunting für seine Interessen zu gewinnen, überlegt der Großmeister Helga eine Falle zu stellen… wenn sie den magischen Attentäter, den Bellona Helga auf den Hals gesandt hat, überlebt. Doch die Gespräche werden abgehört… von niemand anderem als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat. Dieser wird mit Nadal, dem Werleoparden nach Wales geschickt, um dort den Hofzauberer der Gwynedder zu ermorden.

Im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, wohnt Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Eines Tages trifft er in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg auf einen gefangenen roten Drachen. Godric beschließt ihn zu befreien. Dabei entsteht eine Freundschaft, bei der sowohl der Drache Godrics Sohn, als auch Godric Ruberaster, einen der Kinder des Drachen rettet. Gyrth, Godric Sohn, erhält sogar die Möglichkeit auf dem Rücken des Drachens zu fliegen. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater Maredudd im Sterben liegt, geht er nach Tenby. Währendessen erhält Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynedder, erhält Besuch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl. Um König Iago noch mehr abhängiger zu machen und die Interessen des Bundes auch hier umzusetzen, wird Nadal Lynx, der Werleopard mit der Ermordung von Melangells Vater, Gwefrfawr, beauftragt. Dabei beobachtet Nadal, wie auch Salazar, wie Godrics Familie von Iago in Rhuddlan, der Burg des Königs von Gwynedd inhaftiert wird. Mit Hilfe dieser Inhaftierung kann Gwefrfawr auch Godric gefangen nehmen, als jener versucht seine Frau und Kinder aus Rhuddlan zu befreien.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte. Im Vorfeld einer großen Synode, bei der die Besitztümer der Kirche geklärt werden sollen, kann er dem König für diese Tat Buße verordnen. Rowena ist dies nicht genug, doch als sie nach Wilton zurückkehrt, muss sie feststellen, dass ein weiteres Problem auf sie wartet. Einige hundert, meist magisch veranlagte, Menschen ziehen zur ihrer Abtei, die der Bund von ihren Höfen verjagt hat und nun vernichten will. Der Bund bereitet sich auf einen Überfall vor.

**10. Angriffe**

_Rhuddlan, Gwynedd, Verlies, Herbst 964 n. Chr._

„Los… aufstehen!"

Godric, der eine sehr unangenehme Nacht auf dem Boden in einem der kalten Verliese Rhuddlan verbracht hatte, wurde unsanft geweckt. Jemand stieß den Fuß in seinen Bauch und ließ Godric so hochschrecken. Mit erheblichen Schmerzen schaute er denjenigen, der ihn so unsanft geweckt hatte, böse an. Dann merkte er wie jemand anderes ihm einen Gegenstand in den Rücken bohrte.

„Los… hast du nicht gehört? Du sollst aufstehen!"

‚Das muss ein unangenehmer Traum sein!', sagte sich Godric und schloss noch einmal seine Augen… doch der Traum wollte nicht aufhören. Und der malträtierte Bauch sagte ihm auch, dass dies kein Traum sein konnte. So langsam kam Godric zu sich… und erinnerte sich daran, was mit ihm geschehen war und wo er sich befand.

„Ist er aufgestanden?", hörte Godric eine weitere Stimme sagen… und diese Stimme kannte er. Es war die Stimme jenes Zauberers, der ihn gestern überlistet hatte und der ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Jener Zauberer, der der Vater seiner Frau Melangell war. Es war Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, der Hofzauberer des gwyneddischen Königs Iago.

„Nein, Hofzauberer, ist er nicht! Los… aufstehen", wiederholte die erste Stimme ihren Befehl weit dringender, ohne dass dieser ein weiteres Mal zutrat. Godric rappelte sich auf. Überall taten ihm die Knochen weh, seine Muskeln waren verspannt… nicht nur, weil er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, sondern auch weil man ihm nur wenige Fesseln abgenommen hatte. Langsam, als sei er ein alter Mann, stand Godric auf und musterte seine Peiniger. Es waren Soldaten des Königs, die ihn mit langen Speeren traktierten und ihn zwangen in Richtung Gwefrfawr zu gehen.

„Nun…gut geschlafen?"

Allein für diese ironische Frage wünschte Godric dem alten Zauberer alles Erdenkliche an den Hals. Hier in den Verliesen konnte man kaum gut schlafen… nicht nur wegen der Fesseln, des Bodens… man musste auch aufpassen, dass einen die Ratten nicht annagten.

„Seit ihr gekommen um mich zu verhöhnen?", fragte Godric den Hofzauberer, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„Nein… aber ich bin gekommen, weil der König nach euch verlangt. Er möchte so schnell wie möglich die Sache hinter sich haben, damit ihr am frühen Nachmittag geköpft werden könnt. Er möchte euren Kopf nämlich gern den Deheubarthern zurückschicken, um damit sein Unmut über den gebrochenen Vertrag Ausdruck zu verleihen."

Dann winkte Gwefrfawr zwei weiteren Soldaten zu, die sich hinter ihm aufgehalten hatten und die nun Godric eine Halsfessel anbrachten. So gefesselt war Godric nicht in der Lage sich woanders hinzubewegen, als dorthin, wo seine Peiniger es wollten. Godric nahm dies stoisch hin und schaute die ganze Zeit nur den Hofzauberer an, der die zusätzliche Fesslung Godrics beaufsichtigte.

„Was geschieht mit meiner Frau und meinen Kindern?"

„Sie werden nach eurer Hinrichtung in die Leibeigenschaft entlassen."

„Sie ist eure Tochter… und es sind eure Enkel!"

„Sie WAR meine Tochter, Dyfeder. Ihr habt sie mir genommen. Wäre sie an meiner Seite geblieben, würde sie heute vielleicht die Frau von Prinz Meurig sein… oder die eines anderen gwyneddischen Adligen. Oder sie würde meine Nachfolgerin werden. Doch sie musste alles wegwerfen… ihre Zukunft, ihr Leben. Nun ist sie für mich tot. Und eure Kinder… in ihnen fließt euer abscheuliches Blut. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, Dyfeder, würden sie ebenso sterben wie ihr."

„Was seid ihr nur für ein Mensch! Nein, man kann euch nicht mehr für einen Menschen halten… und auch ein Tier ist gnädiger. Euer Zorn, eure Wut haben euch innerlich zerfressen. Ihr habt es nicht verkraften können, dass jemand anderes eure Tochter zur Frau genommen… arrgh..."

Gwefrfawr hatte mit seinem Zauberstab Godric zur Ruhe gebracht. Godric wand sich unter dem Zauber des Hofzauberers und sank vor diesem zu Boden.

„Narr! So wie all ihr Deheubarther. Wäret ihr in eurem Gefängnis, Dinas Emrys, geblieben, wäret ihr alt geworden. Doch nun dürstet es den König nach eurem Kopf. Er wird euer Ausbrechen als Anlass nehmen, Dyfed anzugreifen… jetzt, wo Dyfed stärker ist als je zuvor… jetzt, wo die Zauberer von Dyfed gewappnet sind…jetzt, wo die Wölfe heulen und ihre Finger nach allen Zauberer ausstrecken. Ich werde es kaum verhindern können, unser Land vor all diesen Ratten zu hüten. Vor allem… werde ich nun kaum mehr Zeit haben, um meine Studien weiterzuführen… Studien, die weit wichtiger sind, als dass ihr das euch vorstellen könnt. Und das alles nur, weil ihr euch nicht beherrschen konntet… weil ihr eben ein elender Dyfeder seid… und ja… ich hasse euch auch, weil ihr meine Tochter mir genommen habt!"

Abermals stieß Gwefrfawr einen Fluch aus, der Godric erneut in die Knie zwang. Wiederum wurde er von den Soldaten hochgezerrt, wobei sie nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgingen. Mittels des Halseisens wurde er weiter gezerrt, ohne dass man auf ihn Rücksicht nahm. Godric verfluchte den Hofzauberer… und sich selbst, dass er sich und seine Familie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Dann merkte er, dass er zwar aus dem Verlies, welches sich in den Kellergewölben des Bergfrieds befand, aber nicht zur Halle gebracht wurde, wo sicher der König auf ihn wartete.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich?", fragte er Gwefrfawr.

„Nun, noch ein anderer verlangt nach euch, Dyfeder. Ein alter Feind aus früheren Tagen", erwiderte der Hofzauberer lachend.

Godric wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch die Wachen drängten ihn weiter… bis sie plötzlich die Sicht auf Prinz Meurig freigaben.

„Nun, Dyfeder… so sieht man sich also nach so langen Jahren wieder. Und wie damals ich schon gesagt habe, wird man heute deinen Kopf deiner Mutter zuschicken. Doch zunächst möchte ich mich noch von dieser Schmach befreien, als du mich damals mit Zauberei schlagen konntest!"

„Mit Zauberei? Das ich nicht lache! Das war keine Zauberei, Meurig. Aber ich wusste schon damals, dass ihr ein noch schlechterer Lügner als ein Schwertkämpfer seid", stieß Godric aus.

Wieder rissen ihn die Ketten zu Boden, als die Soldaten an ihnen zogen.

„Seht her… dort hockt der Dyfeder zu meinen Füßen… und er wird, wenn ich mit ihm fertig sein werde, um sein Leben winseln"

„Prinz Meurig… ihr dürft den Gefangenen nicht töten. Das hattet ihr mir versprochen!", warf Gwefrfawr besorgt ein und schaute den Prinzen ein wenig straffend an, doch dieser ignorierte den Hofzauberer.

„Gibt dem Gefangenen sein Schwert", befahl Meurig einem seiner Soldaten, die Godric weiter an den Ketten hielten.

„Prinz Meurig…"

Doch Meurig ignorierte den Hofzauberer weiterhin. Schließlich wurde Godric sein Schwert gereicht, doch die Fesseln wurden ihm nicht gelockert. Meurig stand vor Godric, zog sein Schwert und schlug zu. Godric konnte, behindert durch die schweren Eisenketten und zudem noch am Boden, noch gerade dem Schlag ausweichen.

"Sieht so ein ehrlicher Zweikampf aus, Gwynedder", fragte Godric erbost.

„Wer hat den etwas von einem ehrlichen Zweikampf gesagt? Zudem… ihr seid doch Zauberer, also bitte… befreit euch doch! Wenn nicht… so werdet ihr eben euch so erwehren müssen."

Wieder hob Meurig sein Schwert und stieß nach Godric, der versuchte sich vor dem Stoß in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Schaut euch an, wie er da herumkriecht, dieser Dyfeder… wie ein Schwein. Und wie eines wird er auch sterben!"

Die Soldaten begannen zu lachen. Doch Gwefrfawr ging schließlich auf den Prinzen zu und verhinderte einen erneuten Angriff auf den fast hilflosen Godric.

„Prinz Meurig, dies geht jetzt zu weit. Ihr hattet mir versprochen, den Gefangenen nicht zu töten. Ihr wolltet eure Rache… und die werdet ihr auch bekommen. Ihr habt ihn erniedrigt… das muss langen!"

„Geht mir aus dem Weg", sagte Meurig mit erregter Stimme.

„Nein… der König wird ihn verurteilen… er wird…"

In diesem Moment stockte Gwefrfawr. Es schien, als würde er Meurig noch etwas sagen wollen. Nur, dass ihm die Worte hierfür fehlten. Mit großen Augen starrte der Hofzauberer den Prinzen an, dann griff er sich ruckartig an seinen Hals. Meurig starrte den Hofzauberer verblüfft an, wobei er sich fragte, warum dieser Mann sich so merkwürdig benahm.

Godric, der ein wenig seitwärts vom Hofzauberer lag, konnte sehen, was mit Gwefrfawr geschehen war. Denn er sah den Dorn, der aus Gwefrfawrs Hals ragte. Langsam, ganz langsam kippte der Hofzauberer zur Seite… und im nächsten Moment war in dem kleinen Hof, in dem Prinz Meurig auf Godric gewartet hatte, die Hölle los. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke tauchten von überall bewaffnete Männer auf, die die überraschten Soldaten Meurigs überwältigten und töteten. Als der Prinz sah, wie seine Männer fielen, drehte er sich um und floh… und niemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg oder hinderte ihn an der Flucht.

„Soll ich ihn zurückholen?", fragte Salazar, in Osberts Gestalt, zu Nadal, doch dieser schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein… aber nicht doch. Ich wollte doch gerade, dass er flieht. So wird er seinem Bruder berichten können, dass Dyfeder Godric befreit und den Hofzauberer und die Soldaten getötet haben. Niemand anderes wird dem König Iago mehr glauben als seinem kleinen feigen Bruder."

Nadal, der noch immer jenes merkwürdige Rohr hielt, mit dem er den Dorn verschossen hatte, der Gwefrfawr tötete, wandte sich Godric zu.

„Ihr…", begann Godric, doch Nadal unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, ich… ich sehe, ihr erkennt mich, Löwe. Nun, allerdings seht ihr seit damals etwas… zerlumpter aus. Keine so schöne Nacht in den hiesigen Verliesen gehabt, nicht wahr."

Mit einem Zeichen griffen die Soldaten des Bundes die Fesseln Godric und hielten ihn fest.

„Osbert!"

„Ja, Meister Lynx…?"

„Ich will diesen Zauberer zum schwarzen Eldorman bringen. Er war damals dabei, als ich dieses Mädchen mit dem Schwert gejagt habe. Nur durch ihn konnte ich damals sie nicht mit zu unserem Ratsmitglied Solmen bringen… wobei ich ihm eigentlich mein Leben zu verdanken habe, denn er ließ mich ziehen, obwohl er mich besiegt hatte."

„Ihr wurdet besiegt?", fragte Salazar etwas zynisch nach.

„Ja, mein Guter… allerdings ist mir das selten passiert… und bisher habe ich diese Niederlagen stets überlebt. Vielleicht kann der schwarze Eldorman noch einiges aus ihm herausholen… deshalb soll er noch weiterleben. Ihr und zwei eurer Brüder werden ihn sofort aus der Festung bringen. Außerhalb der Festung wartet ihr auf mich, damit wir ALLE dann sofort zum Hauptlager des Bundes aufbrechen können."

Salazar schaute den Werleoparden an… und nickte dann.

„Die anderen kommen mit mir mit. Der Eldorman will noch die Aufzeichnungen des Hofzauberers an sich bringen… und zudem ist es besser, wenn wir noch etwas Unruhe bei den Gwynedder stiften können", sagte Nadal, winkte und ließ Godric mit zwei der Wachen bei Salazar zurück.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, Herbst 964 n. Chr._

Rowena schreckte auf. Irgendetwas hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Mit Mühe versuchte sie ihren Atem zu beruhigen und hörte in die Stille ihrer Umgebung hinein. Sie schloss noch einmal die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

‚Irgendetwas ist… aber was? Irgendetwas ist falsch', sagte sie sich, doch sie konnte es nicht benennen. Sie richtete sich auf ihrer Pritsche auf, die in ihrer kleinen und sehr spartanisch ausgestatteten Kammer stand, und horchte weiter.

‚Moment… das ist es! Es ist eben überhaupt nichts zu hören. Obwohl ich in meiner Kammer sonst jeden Windhauch, sowie die Tiere der Nacht hören kann, ist alles jetzt ruhig… zu ruhig!'

Rowena sprang auf, beeilte sich, um ihr graues Gewand anzuziehen und setzte sich schließlich auch ihre Nonnenhaube auf den Kopf, um ihr Haar zu verbergen. In solchen Momenten wie diesen freute sich Rowena nicht eines der extravaganten Kleider adliger Frauen tragen zu müssen, sondern nur jenes graue weite Kleid, das ihren Körper verhüllte. Allerdings zog sie ihre Sandalen an… denn sie war nicht gewohnt, wie manche ihrer Schwestern, ohne Schuhwerk zu laufen. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und eilte aus ihrer Kammer… als einen Moment später bereits das Chaos ausbrach. Plötzlich begann die Turmglocke des Klosters zu läuten, was auf eine Gefahr hindeutete.

„Oh… Äbtissin… was ist los?", fragte Schwester Hereswith, die ihren Kopf aus der Tür steckte und überrascht war, die Leiterin ihres Ordens auf den Beinen zu sehen.

„Schnell, Schwester Hereswith, informiert die Anderen. Wir werden angegriffen!"

„Angegriffen? Von den Soldaten?"

Jede der Nonnen im Kloster Wilton wusste von dem Besuch der Soldaten und jede der Schwestern wusste, dass ihre Äbtissin die Bitte der Anführer der Soldaten, nach Herausgabe der gesuchten Dörfler, abgelehnt hatte. Nicht umsonst hatte Rowena ihre Mitschwestern vor einem möglichen Übergriff der Soldaten gewarnt und zudem Wachen aufgestellt… und dennoch war es für die Eine oder Andere der Schwestern einfach unvorstellbar gewesen, dass das Kloster angegriffen werden könnte.

„Schwester Hereswith… weckt die Anderen", schrie Rowena gegen die Kirchenglocken an und eilte in Richtung Ausgang des Dormitorium und somit in Richtung Wall.

‚Hoffentlich haben die Wachen aufgepasst und wurden nicht überrannt', sagte sich Rowena. Sollte dies allerdings so sein, würde sie genau in die Richtung des Feindes laufen… und Rowena wusste, dass sie sich durchaus gegen die Soldaten zu wehren wusste.

„Äbtissin… Äbtissin… Rowena..."

Rowena blieb stehen und schaute sich in der Dunkelheit um. Dann… wie aus dem Nichts sprengte plötzlich ein Reiter auf sie zu und warf sie um. Ohne auf sie zu achten, ritt der Soldat weiter in Richtung Wall und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Schwester Rowena…"

Mühsam richtete sich Rowena auf… ihr tat zwar die Seite weh, wo das Pferd sie erwischt hatte, doch ernsthaft verletzt war sie nicht.

„Wer ist da?", rief sie dem Rufer entgegen und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich bin es… Long Bottom… schnell, ihr müsst euch in der Kirche in Sicherheit bringen. Die Soldaten des Bundes sind plötzlich überall aufgetaucht, selbst hinter unseren Reihen. Das Abteigebäude und das Wirtschaftsgebäude sind bereits in ihren Händen. Es ist zu einem kompletten Durcheinander gekommen. Keiner weiß bei dieser Dunkelheit, ob der Mann vor sich ein Freund oder ein Feind ist."

Rowena sah den großen Mann, der mit einem mächtigen Stock bewaffnet war… und diesen auch zu benutzen wusste. Im nächsten Moment wurde das Läuten der Glocke im Kloster leiser, so dass nun die Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren.

„Wir müssen die Verteidigung organisieren, Long Bottom. Da kann ich nicht mich in die Kirche flüchten", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Äbtissin, bitte… dies ist kein Ort für eine Frau, geschweige denn für eine Nonne."

„Long Bottom… dies ist mein Kloster… ich stehe ihm vor, also gedenke ich es auch vor den Angreifern zu verteidigen. Und glaubt mir… ich weiß mich zu verteidigen. Zunächst einmal brauchen wir Licht, denn diese Finsternis, hervorgerufen durch einen Zauber, nützt dem Feind mehr als uns. Kommt, Schmid, lasst uns vor dem Kloster die Unsrigen sammeln und zu einem Gegenangriff bereitmachen."

„Aber… Rowena…"

Rowena drehte sich überrascht um und grinste den Schmid an.

„Meister Bottom… selbst in diesem Moment bin ich Äbtissin… und Nonne… aber nun bleibt nicht hinter mir zurück… oder wollt ihr später von den anderen zu hören bekommen, ihr hättet eine Frau in den Kampf vorgeschickt?"

Long Bottom schaute Rowena entsetzt an, dann wurde seine Miene grimmiger und er eilte der Äbtissin nach, die bereits ihren Zauberstab schwang.

**„Lumos Maxima!"**

Um Rowena herum leuchtete nun ein Licht auf… und so bewaffnet stürmten sie zwei zum Kloster zurück.

„Hierher, Leute… helft uns das Kloster zu verteidigen!", rief Rowena einigen Dörflern zu, die in der noch dort herrschenden Dunkelheit herumirrten.

„Long Bottom… sucht Holz und lasst es brennen… wie mir scheint, sind die Soldaten vor allem auf Pferden unterwegs… und viele dieser scheuen das Feuer."

„Aber… die Kirche… sie könnte auch in Brand aufgehen!"

„Das, mein Guter, lasst meine Sorge sein… durch ein wenig Zauberei wird die Kirche im Kloster vor dem Feuer geschützt sein.", sagte Rowena selbstbewusst. Schon kamen weitere Dörfer, angelockt durch das Licht Rowenas und bildeten mit Lanzen und Speeren ein Bollwerk gegen mögliche anstürmende Soldaten.

„Äbtissin…"

„Schwester Hereswith… was ist los?"

Rowena drehte sich um und sah die junge Nonne hinter sich, die ihre Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen hatte und mehr als wimmerte.

„Schwester Rosa… Schwester Wulfthrith!"

„Was ist mit Schwester Rosa?", mahnte Rowena die Nonne und nahm sanft die Hände der jungen Nonne von ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie ist… tot!"

„Was?"

Regungslos blieb Rowena stehen und schaute die wimmernde Schwester Hereswith an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe gerade die anderen Nonnen gewarnt… wobei viele von den Glocken schon wach waren und sich beeilten in den großen Saal zu eilen… so wie ihr es uns befohlen habt."

„Und?"

„Dann… dann tauchten plötzlich aus dem Nichts Männer auf… Soldaten… sie suchten euch und Schwester Wulfthrith… euch fanden sie nicht, aber Schwester Wulfthrith… und dann ging Schwester Rosa auf sie los und rettete Schwester Wulfthrith… aber einer der Soldaten…"

„Ja?"

„Er erschlug Schwester Rosa, wir anderen flohen…"

„Oh, mein Gott… sind sie noch im Dormitorium?"

„Nein… außer mir sind alle anderen Schwestern im Kapitelsaal und haben diesen verschlossen", erwiderte Schwester Hereswith und fügte hinzu," Die Soldaten wurden dann von Dörflern vertrieben, die Schwester Rosa zur Hilfe kommen wollten."

Rowena schluckte kurz… doch es war keine Zeit zu trauern. Sie wandte sich den Männern und Frauen zu, die sich um sie sammelten und sie verzweifelt anstarrten.

„Dörfler…Männer und Frauen, schon jetzt haben diese Mörder einige von unseren Vertrauten hingeschlachtet. Lasst dies nicht weiter zu… ich werde euch helfen, wo ich kann… ihr habt den Mut ihnen entgegenzutreten und wenn ihr energisch gegen sie angeht, dann habt ihr auch die Kraft sie zu besiegen. Kommt, bringt mir soviel Holz wie ihr findet… wir werden den ‚Unrat' aus unserem Haus heraus brennen."

Rowena schaute sich um. Noch eben hatte sie viel Angst und Hilflosigkeit in den Augen der Männer um sie herum gesehen, doch durch ihre kleine Rede, die zwar leise vorgetragen worden war, aber die jeder verstanden hatte, war diese Angst, diese Hilflosigkeit gewichen. Nun sah sie Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen… und sie wusste, dass die Menschen um sie herum genau wussten, dass wenn sie scheiterten, alle um sie herum ihr Leben lassen würden. Im Nu wurde Holz geholt, das darauf angezündet wurde.

„**Incendio Maxima."**

Das Feuer loderte hoch auf und schien bereits auf das Kloster übergreifen zu wollen, als Rowena laut rief: „**Mobiliarbus ignis".**

Dann zeigte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf die Kirche und rief:" **Umeo!"**

Das Feuer, das nun zuvor noch das Kloster in Brand gesetzt hätte, setzte sich mit Geisterhand in Bewegung in Richtung des Walles. Dadurch, dass immer mehr Holz in die Flammen geworfen wurde, wurde das Feuer stets größer und größer. Allerdings schien die Kirche nun kaum mehr vom Feuer bedroht zu sein, denn die Wände der Kirche trieften vor Nässe. Es war, als wenn ein stetiger Regenguss auf das Kloster herunterging.

„Folgt mir… sollte irgendjemand durch das Feuer brechen können, der nicht unser Freund ist, so soll er von euch sogleich entwaffnet oder getötet werden."

So marschierte eine handvoll Dörfler, bewaffnet mit Piken, Schwertern, aber auch Sensen und Knüppeln in Richtung der Wälle hinter einem Feuer her, welches stets durch Rowena dirigiert wurde… und welches stets den Gegner vertreiben würde.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Durham, Nordengland, Herbst 964 n. Chr._

„**Expecto Patronum!"**

Helga schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Ihre Umgebung schien noch immer die zu sein, die sie gesehen hatte, als sie schlafen gegangen war. Langsam wollte sie sich erheben… doch sie wurde von einer männlichen Gestalt zu Boden gedrückt und die Augen zugehalten.

„Schau nicht hin!", flüsterte die ihr bekannte Stimme von Cedric leise ihr ins Ohr und verhinderte so eine weitere Gegenwehr von Helga, die begonnen hatte, sich gegen das zusätzliche Gewicht auf ihr zu wehren.

„Cedric?", murmelte Helga müde. Cedric war doch in Scone… sie hatte ihn doch vor einer Woche verlassen und war nach Süden aufgebrochen, um Earpwald zu stellen und den Adamas, den Stein der Zentauren zurückzuerobern. Wieso war er jetzt hier? Warum sollte sie nicht aufstehen? Wieso sollte sie nicht hinsehen? Sie hörte nur ein widerliches Kreischen… ein Kreischen, dass ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterrieselte ließ… und die Kälte in ihren Knochen und dem Herzen verstärkte. Dann… von einem Moment auf den anderen… verstummte das Kreischen… und plötzlich konnte sie wieder das Knacken des Feuers, wie auch die anderen Geräusche des Waldes hören.

„Es ist weg", sagte zitternd die Stimme von Richard.

Cedric nahm langsam die Hand von Helgas Augen und ließ sich zur Seite gleiten.

„Was ist weg?", fragte Helga, die merkte, dass ihr nun langsam wieder wärmer wurde. Dann wurde ihr gewahr, wie Richard neben ihr stand, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand. Sein angstvoller Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ sie abermals stocken. „Habt ihr eben… waren das Dementoren?"

Richard schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ein Dementor war dies nicht. Ich habe die Gestalt nur von hinten gesehen… sie war weit menschlicher als ein Dementor… es sah aus, als würde eine Frau auf dich zugehen, nein falsch, auf dich zuschweben, Helga… eine ausgemergelte Person, fast nur aus Haut und Knochen bestehend… eine Tote… weiß, mit langem weißem Haar… sie sah von hinten schon grauenvoll aus… es war bedrückend. Fast hätte ich den Patronus-Zauber nicht aufsagen können, so entsetzlich schien diese Person zu sein."

„Und… jetzt ist sie weg?", fragte Helga noch einmal, wobei sie ihre Arme um den Körper schlang, um dem Zittern desselben entgegen zu wirken.

„Ja, der Patronus-Zauber hat sie in die Flucht geschlagen… aber, ich denke mir, sie wird wiederkommen. Ich habe schon viel erlebt, aber ich weiß nicht, was das war?"

Ein Rascheln schreckte Helga abermals auf…ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem eigenen Zauberstab… doch dann, als sie Alo und Berin sah, die ebenfalls zum Feuer eilten, entspannte sich ihre Hand.

„Es ist ein Wraith", sagte Cedric müde, wobei er sich etwas aufrichtete und tief stöhnte.

Richard sah den Highländer verwundert an, wobei er ihn erst jetzt richtig wahrnahm. "Ein Wraight?"

„Wraith… ein Geist… ein durch Zauberei entstandener Geist… er taucht nach der schottischen Mythologie dann auf, wenn er jemand in das Totenreich führen muss."

„Aber woher weißt du das? Und wie kommst du hier her?", fragte Helga Cedric. Cedric nickte müde, dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Nachdem ihr aufgebrochen seid, bin ich zum König, um ihn nach Scone zu begleiten… aber irgendwie ging mir diese Gestalt, die das Lager angegriffen hatte, nicht aus dem Sinn. Irgendwoher hatte ich schon einmal von einer solchen Gestalt gehört… und dann trafen wir auf einen alten Weisen, einen Barden, der alte Geschichten zu erzählen hatte. In einer ruhigen Stunde fragte ich ihn… er sah mich traurig an und berichtete mir dann von den Wraiths. Diese Geister, die meist ihrem Opfer ähnlich sehen, tauchen dann auf, wenn das Opfer nur noch wenige Tage zu leben hat."

„Heißt das… ich muss sterben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass bisher niemanden dem Schicksal entgehen konnte, wenn ein Wraith aufgetaucht ist. Dieser durch Zauberei entstandener Geist sucht sein Opfer… es zerstört alles in seinem Weg… und es heißt, nur wenn sein Opfer einen Wraith ansieht, dann muss er ihm ins Totenreich folgen."

„Deshalb hast du mir die Augen zugehalten!"

„Ja… ich wollte verhindern, dass du…"

Cedric schluckte und beendete nicht seinen Satz. Doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine Traurigkeit, aber auch Entschlossenheit Helga nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Mmh… also ein durch Magie entstandener Geist, der Menschen tötet… wahrscheinlich darf niemand ihm in die Augen sehen… das ist eine Erklärung, warum die Menschen im Lager tot aufgefunden wurden… mit einem entsetzten Gesichtausdruck. Aber wie kann man diesen Geist bekämpfen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht? Das wusste auch der Barde nicht, als ich ihm genau diese Frage stellte. Für ihn war es klar, dass Helga sterben wird… wenn nicht heute, dann morgen… denn ein Wraith verfolgt sein Opfer bis zum bitteren Ende."

„Dann sollten wir aufbrechen", mischte sich Berin in das Gespräch ein.

„Aber… dieses Wesen wird wiederkommen. Es schläft nicht… es hat nur einen Wunsch…Helga zu töten", meinte Cedric traurig.

„Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, es zu vernichten. Irgendwo muss es doch darüber Literatur geben… einen Hinweis… irgendetwas", sagte Helga verzweifelnd.

„In Glastonbury vielleicht? Aber das ist ja abgebrannt. Schwester Rowena von Ravenclaw hatte dort eine erhebliche Auswahl von magischen Büchern, die vielleicht etwas darüber berichteten. Doch sie wird kaum mehr in Glastonbury sein. Sie fuhr ja damals nach Gent… vielleicht weiß jemand in Glastonbury, wo sie sich aufhält… oder wo sich magische Bücher aufhalten, in denen so etwas stehen könnte", meinte Richard und strich sich über den Bart.

„Aber der Adamas?"

Richard schaute grimmig hinein…

„Ich frage mich, warum der Wraith erst jetzt zugeschlagen hat? Wir sind eine Woche geritten, sind nun in England… und doch hat uns Wraith erst jetzt angegriffen. Warum?"

„Weil er euch stets verfolgen kann. Er folgt Helga wie ein Hund oder ein Wolf… aber er folgt nur ihrer Spur. Als wir in mein Tal appariert sind, hat er für kurze Zeit eure Spur verloren. Er… roch euch… im Norden, ehe er wohl seine Richtung wieder änderte und euch im Süden fand. Schließlich fand auch ich den Wraith und folgte ihm vorsichtig."

„Du bist dem Wraith gefolgt?"

Cedric nickte und zog dabei die Schultern hoch, als würde er damit eine gewisse Kälte aus seinem Körper bekommen.

„Mmh… das heißt durch Apparieren gewinnen wir Zeit. Der Wraith muss erst deine Spur wieder finden, ehe er ihr folgen kann. Nun… ich denke mir, wir sollten uns trennen… eine Gruppe wird diesen Earpwald weiter verfolgen. Die andere sollte nach Hinweisen suchen, um herauszufinden, wie man diesem Wesen begegnen kann", sagte Richard und schaute Helga an.

„Also wirst du nach Glastonbury reisen, Richard!"

„Nein, Helga, nicht ich… sondern du!", erwiderte der Halbelf.

„Aber… ich habe den Zentauren versprochen, den Adamas zurückzubringen."

„Das ist richtig… aber solltest du auf der Spur dieses Earpwalds bleiben, wird dich kurz über lang der Wraith einholen und töten. Das bringt den Adamas den Zentauren auch nicht zurück. Du musst nach Glastonbury apparieren… um Zeit zu gewinnen. Der Wraith wird eurer Spur folgen… nicht der unsrigen. Ich dagegen bin ein recht guter Spurenleser… ebenso wie die Zentauren. Alo, Berin, werdet ihr mich begleiten… oder mit nach Glastonbury reisen?", fragte Richard die beiden Zentauren, die dem Gespräch schweigend gefolgt hatten.

„Nun… zum einen haben wir geschworen, die Herrin des Schwertes zu beschützen… und heute haben wir in diesem versagt. Dennoch sind wir ihr verpflichtet… und auf der anderen Seite ist es nicht nur unser Wunsch den Adamas unserem Volk zurückzubringen. Eine schwierige Frage… Alo, was meinst du, Bruder", sagte Berin und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu.

„Ich denke mir, ich sollte den Halbelf begleiten, den Adamas zurückzubringen… und du Bruder kannst die Herrin begleiten", meinte Alo entschieden.

„Auch werde dich begleiten, Helga", sagte Cedric mit festerer Stimme.

„Das heißt… gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Helga Richard, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Kleines… ich sehe keine. Nur so können wir beides erfüllen… ich weiß, auch mir wird es komisch vorkommen, ohne dich zu reisen, doch es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

In den nächsten Minuten wurde das Lager abgebrochen und Helga verabschiedete sich von dem Halbelfen. Irgendwie schien ihr dieser Abschied so endgültig zu sein. Dann stieg sie auf Cedrics Pferd, hielt mit der Hand sich an Cedric fest, während sie mit der anderen Berin berührte und apparierte so nach Glastonbury.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review-Antworten:

**Fluffy**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich habe mich wieder sehr darüber gefreut… wobei ich selbst, wegen deiner Rom-Fahrt gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt. Manchmal bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob man dies nicht noch besser schreiben kann… aber dann kommt dennoch dasselbe heraus. Für Godric sieht es eben wirklich nicht gut aus… aber er hat ja Salazar nun an seiner Seite. Es ist der erste Schritt zu einer tiefen Freundschaft ( und einer tiefen Schuld Godrics Salazars gegenüber). Schön, das du dich gefreut hast, dass Hogwarts vorkam… nun ja, die Gründung der Schule rückt ja auch näher. Ja, ich werde schon erklären, warum in Hogsmead in der Zukunft nur Hexen und Zauberer leben.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen zum Nachlesen: **

**Halseisen**

Ein Halseisen ist eine Fessel, die in früheren Zeiten Gefangenen angelegt wurde. Es besteht aus zwei halbkreisförmigen (zumeist bandförmigen) Eisenteilen, die an einer Seite mit einem Scharnier verbunden sind. Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich ein Schließmechanismus, der von der mit dem Halseisen gefesselten Person nicht ohne Hilfe geöffnet werden kann. Am Halseisen ist eine Kette befestigt, deren anderes Ende mit einem weiteren Gegenstand verbunden ist:

Die Kette ist mit weiteren Fesseln verbunden, die der gefesselten Person angelegt worden sind, zum Beispiel mit Handschellen.

Die Kette ist mit einem unbeweglichen Gegenstand verbunden, zum Beispiel mit einer Wand in einem Verlies oder mit einem Pranger. Die gefesselte Person ist somit angekettet und wird so an einer Flucht gehindert.

Die Kette ist mit einer anderen Person verbunden, die die gefesselte Person führt.

Zum Anlegen des Halseisens wird der Schließmechanismus geöffnet, das Halseisen um den Hals der zu fesselnden Person gelegt, zugeklappt und verschlossen. Das Halseisen ist dabei so eng, dass es nicht über den Kopf gezogen werden kann, aber so weit, dass noch geatmet und geschluckt werden kann.

Halseisen wurden vor allem im Mittelalter und der frühen Neuzeit verwendet, in Verbindung mit der Sklaverei auch noch später. Das Anlegen eines Halseisens ist eine sehr grausame Art der Fesselung, die heute (zumindest offiziell) nicht mehr angewendet wird.

**Blasrohr**

Ein Blasrohr ist eine Waffe, die vornehmlich von Naturvölkern zur Jagd, zum offenen Kampf oder als lautloses Betäubungs- oder Tötungsinstrument benutzt wird. Ein traditionelles Blasrohr besteht aus einem bis zu etwa 2 m langem Rohr aus Holz, Bambus oder ähnlichen Naturmaterialien, aus dem Geschosse, beispielsweise Pfeile, die mit Pfeilgiften vergiftet sein können, oder Tonkugeln, geblasen werden können. Viele Dayak-Stämme auf Borneo nutzten Blasrohre zum Kampf oder zur Jagd, wobei sie vor allem das Gift des Upasbaumes verwendeten. Von manchen südamerikanischen Stämmen werden die Hautsekrete des Pfeilgiftfrosches benutzt. Andere gewinnen aus bestimmten Lianen das berühmte Curare, um damit ihre Blasrohrpfeile zu bestreichen. Urwaldindianer jagen mit diesen Blasrohren Affen, die sie vom Boden aus von den Bäumen schießen

**Dormitorium**

Das Dormitorium ist das Gebäude, in denen sich die Schlafsäle und –kammern der Mönche und Nonnen befanden. Dieses Gebäude war meist mit Kreuzgängen mit der Kirche des Klosters verbunden.

**Kapitelsaal**

Der Kapitelsaal eines Klosters dient der täglichen Versammlung der Mönchsgemeinschaft zur Beratung der gemeinsamen Angelegenheiten und zu geistlichen Lesungen.

Vielfach war der Kapitelsaal zugleich Wahlort und Begräbnisstätte der Äbte. Nach der Klosterkirche ist der Kapitelsaal somit der für das monastische Leben bedeutsamste Raum einer Abtei.

**Bekleidung der Nonnen im Mittelalter**

Das Lebensalter und gesellschaftlicher Rang schrieben den Frauen bestimmte Kleidung und Frisuren vor .Junge Mädchen durften das Haar offen tragen ,verheiratete Frauen dagegen verbargen es unter Tüchern oder einem Schleier .Die Gewänder von Frauen und Männern unterscheiden sich nur wenig ,der Umhang der Damen ist allerdings länger als der der Herren. Da Nonnen, laut der Hierogamie, (griechisch ιερογαμία, ierogamía, „die heilige Hochzeit") mit Gott verheiratet waren, trugen auch sie eine Haube. Anders als die adligen Damen durften sie auch nicht edle Gewänder tragen, sondern mussten sich in hoch geschlossene weite graue Kutten kleiden, die nach den Regeln des Benediktinerordens, keinen Pomp boten. Wie weit ihr Hals verhüllt war, durch Schleier oder Stoff, ist innerhalb der Jahrhunderten unterschiedlich. Während im frühen Mittelalter die Gewänder noch freizügiger waren, wurde im Hoch und Spätmittelalter die Verhüllung des Körpers der Nonnen, also auch des Halses restriktiver.

**Incendio Maxima**

Incendio- ein Feuer wird entzündet. Incendio Maxima- ein Brand wird entzündet

**Inis**

Das Feuer

**Umeo**

Lat. „feucht sein"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff **

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Hereswith_**

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Longbottom_**

Schmied und Führer der 'Dörfler'.

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel **

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Osbert_**

Ritter des Bundes, Salazar bemächtigt sich seiner Figur, um im Bund zu spionieren

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter von Godric und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rosa **_

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	32. Freundschaften deuten sich an

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.  
Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland, der ihre Hilfe benötigt. Nur durch ihren raschen Einsatz kann verhindert werden, dass der vergiftete König Dubh stirbt und wenig später, in der Schlacht von Crieff, rettet Helga mit Hilfe Hrunting die Truppen des Königs und Cedric. Die Zentauren, die König Dubhs Widersacher Cullen mac Induff geholfen hatten, fliehen vom Schlachtfeld auf Grund einer Vorhersehung bezüglich der Flamme des Schwertes und unterwerfen sich schließlich Helga. Allein ihr Führer, der Zentaur Earpwald, der von Bellona, einer der Ratsmitglieder des Bundes angeworben wurde, flieht mit dem Adamas, dem wichtigsten Symbol der Zentauren, nach Süden. Helga beschließt ihn zu verfolgen und ihm den großen Diamanten zu entwenden. Doch zuvor muss sie ein Versprechen Cedrics einlösen… mit ihm in sein Tal und sein Dorf Hogsmead zu reisen. Kaum sind sie aus diesem zurück, scheint ein unbekanntes Wesen Helga zu verfolgen. Dieses Wesen, ein Wraith, ein magischer Attentäter, wurde von Bellona, die einem Clan von Vampiren, dem Baobhan-Sith, angehört, erschaffen. Obwohl sie sofort aufbricht, wird sie beinahe Opfer dieses Geistes. Um mehr über den Wraith herauszubekommen, bricht sie nach Glastonbury auf, während Richard Earpwald weiter verfolgt.  
Außer Bellona wird auch Aelfstan, der Bischof von London, als neues Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe vereidigt. Mit ihnen versucht der neue Großmeister - der maskierte schwarze Eldorman - die Ziele des Bundes zu erneuern. Er möchte die Magier Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten. Dabei sollen nur die Edlen unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn Edgars, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Um Hrunting für seine Interessen zu gewinnen, überlegt der Großmeister Helga eine Falle zu stellen. Doch die Gespräche werden abgehört… von niemand anderem als Salazar Slytherin, der sich als Spion in den Bund eingeschlichen hat. Dieser wird mit Nadal, dem Werleoparden nach Wales geschickt, um dort den Hofzauberer der Gwynedder zu ermorden.  
Währenddessen wohnt im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Eines Tages trifft er in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg auf einen gefangenen roten Drachen. Godric beschließt ihn zu befreien, wobei eine enge Freundschaft, entsteht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater Maredudd im Sterben liegt, geht er nach Tenby. Währendessen erhält Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynedder, Besuch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl. Um König Iago noch weiter zu beeinflussen, wird Nadal Lynx, der Werleopard mit der Ermordung von Melangells Vater, Gwefrfawr, beauftragt. Dabei beobachtet Nadal, als auch Salazar, wie Godrics Familie von Iago in Rhuddlan, der Burg des Königs von Gwynedd inhaftiert wird. Mit Hilfe dieser Inhaftierung kann Gwefrfawr auch Godric gefangen nehmen, als jener versucht seine Frau und Kinder aus Rhuddlan zu befreien. Als Godric zur Verhandlung gebracht werden soll und dabei in die Hände seines alten Feindes Meurig gerät, schlägt Nadal und der Bund zu und töten dabei Gwefrfawr. Godric wird befreit… wobei dies als Werk von Deheubarthern hingestellt wird, um die Gwynedder in den Krieg zu treiben.  
Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte. Im Vorfeld einer großen Synode, bei der die Besitztümer der Kirche geklärt werden sollen, kann er dem König für diese Tat Buße verordnen. Rowena ist dies nicht genug, doch als sie nach Wilton zurückkehrt, muss sie feststellen, dass ein weiteres Problem auf sie wartet. Einige hundert, meist magisch veranlagte, Menschen ziehen zur ihrer Abtei, die der Bund von ihren Höfen verjagt hat und nun vernichten will. Der Bund bereitet sich auf einen Überfall vor, den Rowena nur mühsam zurückschlagen kann.

**11. Freundschaften deuten sich an**

_vor den Mauern Rhuddlan, Gwynedd, Herbst 964 n. Chr._

„Bringt ihn nach draußen", sagte Salazar zu den anderen beiden Soldaten des Bundes, die Godric mit sich führten. Godric schaute seine neuen Bewacher deutlich verärgert an. Im Vergleich zu den Soldaten des Königs von Gwynedd wusste er nicht, was diese von ihm wollten. Argwöhnisch schaute er ihnen ins Gesicht… es konnte nichts Gutes sein, denn Godric wusste, dass jene Soldaten Zauberer waren. Sie mussten Zauberer sein, denn nur ein Zauberer war in der Lage gewesen, so schnell aufzutauchen, um zuzuschlagen. Zudem… er wusste, dass dieser Werleopard, Nadal Lynx, ein Zauberer und Attentäter war.

‚Hätte ich ihn doch nur damals verfolgt und getötet', sagte sich Godric verärgert.

‚Vielleicht wäre ich jetzt auch tot, durch Prinz Meurigs Schwert hingerichtet… oder durch das Schwert des Scharfrichters… doch Melangell müsste nicht für meine angebliche Flucht büßen. Ob sie mich hassen wird, wenn man ihr berichtet, dass ihr Vater von Dyfedern getötet wurden und mich mitnahmen… und ich nicht für ihre Befreiung gesorgt habe?'

Diese Gedanken ließen erneut Godric wütender werden. Sollte er seine Frau und seine Kinder nie mehr sehen? Sollte Melangell in ihrer jetzigen Lage verzweifeln? Er musste irgendetwas unternehmen! Wütend riss er an seinen Ketten, so dass er fast den einen Soldaten, der diese hielt, umwarf.

„Hey… sei doch glücklich. Noch lebst du noch. Wir haben dich doch befreit!"

„Hihi… noch. Aber wenn unser Großmeister mit ihm fertig ist, wird er sich wahrscheinlich wünschen, tot zu sein", entgegnete der andere Soldat.

„Seid endlich ruhig!", sagte Salazar, der hinter Godric lief und sie immerwährend umdrehte.

„_Seid endlich ruhig_", äffte ihn der erste Soldat nach, "Osbert… ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wieso dieser Nadal dich zu seinem Gehilfen ernennen konnte. So ein zweitrangiger Zauberer wie du, der… Osbert?"

Godric schaute den Soldaten an, der wie erstarrt auf seinen Anführer starrte. Godric drehte sich um und sah dem anderen jungen Zauberer ins Gesicht, der anscheinend zwar zum Anführer der drei ernannt worden war, aber nicht deren Loyalität besaß.

„Was ist?", sagte Salazar und ging auf den Soldaten zu.

„Deine Haare, Osbert, deine Haare… sie wachsen und…wieso sind sie jetzt schwarz. Sie waren doch noch eben braun. Ich… aargh!"

Godric schaute erstaunt auf die beiden Soldaten. Soeben hatte der Anführer der Gruppe den einen Soldaten mit einem Messer niedergestreckt, der ihn noch immer verunsichert anstarrte. Auch Godric blieb verwundert stehen, denn er konnte nun erkennen, dass sich dieser Osbert weiter verwandelte und zu einem anderen Zauberer wurde. Während der erste der beiden Wächter nun in sich zusammensank und zu Boden fiel, ließ der andere Godrics Kette los und fingerte nach seinem Zauberstab. Zu spät. Lautlos warf Salazar sein Messer los, welches sich in den Körper des zweiten Soldaten bohrte und auch ihm das Leben nahm.

„Wie… wer seid ihr?", fragte Godric und schaute den Zauberer nun an, der sich vollständig verwandelt hatte. Seine Kleidung passte nun überhaupt nicht mehr zu dem Körper, den dieser nun besaß, denn er war größer und dünner als zuvor.

„Kommt, wir müssen die beiden verschwinden lassen… sonst fällt unsere Flucht zu schnell auf."

„Flucht? Aber…"

„Nun kommt… oder wollt ihr hier noch weiter verweilen, damit sie euch und vielleicht sogar mich erwischen. Ihr wollt doch eure Freiheit, oder? Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass ihr wirklich zum schwarzen Eldorman gebracht werden wollt."

„Das nicht… aber, warum wollt ihr, dass ich fliehen kann? Wer seid ihr?", fragte Godric verblüfft nach.

Salazar atmete tief ein, ehe er antwortete.

„Also gut, mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin… ich bin der Sohn eines der Ratsmitglieder des Bundes… aber ich bekämpfe diesen Bund mit all meinen Mitteln. Fragt jetzt nicht, warum! Dies ist eine zu lange Geschichte, die ich euch nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht hier erzählen möchte. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht viel Zeit hatte, hier wegzukommen… und somit die erste Möglichkeit nutzen musste, die mir Nadal gab. Wahrscheinlich absichtlich gab. Kommt nun, helft mir, sonst war alles umsonst."

„Könntet ihr mir…?", sagte Godric und zeigte Salazar die Fesseln hin.

Salazar zog seinen Zauberstab und entfesselte damit Godric. Klirrend fielen die Fesseln zu Boden, so dass Godric mit anpacken konnte, um die beiden Toten zu verstecken und mit totem Holz und Gestrüpp zu verdecken, so dass sie nicht gleich entdeckt werden konnten. Ehe er sich umwandte um die Burg zu verlassen, überreichte er Godric einen der Stäbe der Toten. Als Godric aber unerwartet stehen blieb und keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen, blieb auch Salazar nochmals stehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch viel Zeit haben… wie heißt ihr eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Godric ap Maredudd, dritter Sohn des gerade verstorbenen Thegn von Tenby aus Dyfed."

„Ein Waliser also… nun gut, Godric ap Maredudd… warum bleibt ihr hier so angewurzelt stehen, obwohl jeder vernünftige Mann nun die Burg verlassen würde", fragte Salazar Godric und schaute ihn mehr als fragend an. Sollte dies eine Falle für ihn sein und dieser Godric gar zum Bund gehören?

„Ich kann euch nicht verübeln, die Burg zu verlassen, Salazar Slytherin, aber ich werde nicht ohne meine Frau und meine Kinder gehen!"

„Eure Frau… eure Kinder?", fragte Salazar nach… aber er erinnerte sich an jene schöne Frau, die einige Tage zuvor mit dem Hofzauberer gestritten hatte.

„Sie ist hier gefangen gehalten… und ich werde nicht ohne sie gehen!", erwiderte Godric mit entschlossener Stimme.

Salazar schaute den Mann, der nur ein wenig älter zu sein schien als er selbst, an, ehe er aufstöhnte.

„Wisst ihr, wo sich eure Frau aufhält?"

„Ja, eine junge Frau kam gestern Abend in das Verlies… sie hatte Mitleid mit mir und erzählte mir, dass es ihnen gut geht. Dabei erwähnte sie zufällig den Aufenthaltsort…"

„Nun, gut. Dann holt sie… ich werde derweil eure Kinder befreien!"

„Das… das würdet ihr für mich tun?"

„Ja, damit wir dann so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden können. Es wäre frevelhaft, euch jetzt wieder in Gefangenschaft zu schicken. Ihr wisst mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen?"

„Mehr als ihr denkt", sagte Godric lächelnd, nahm den Zauberstab… und verwandelte sich in einen Löwen.

„Oh, ihr seid ein Animagus… wie reizvoll. Nun, dann sehen wir uns wieder, in ungefähr einer Stunde an der großen Brücke über den Fluss. Aber seid auf der Hut", sagte Salazar, zog eine Phiole aus einer kleinen Tasche, trank diese aus und begann sich somit wieder in Osbert zu verwandeln.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_In den Katakomben des Baobhan-Sith-clans, Glencairn,_ _Westschottland, Herbst 964 n. Chr._

Bellona starrte die vor ihr liegende Person mit einem bösartigen Lächeln an. Während sie auf diesem außergewöhnlichem Thron saß, der aus dem Kopf eines Mammuts gemacht war, lag jenes junge Mitglied ihres Clans flach auf dem Bauch, die Hände unter ihrem Körper versteckt.

„Nun…", begann Bellona sehr leise und langsam zu sprechen, während ihr Grinsen die vergrößerten Schneidezähne offenbarte. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute sich in der Dunkelheit um, zu den vereinzelten Eingängen zu den Katakomben, wo der Baobhan-Sith-Clan wohnte.

„Nun… wir sind hierher gekommen, um eine unserer Schwestern für ihre Unachtsamkeit und für ihr Fehlverhalten zu bestrafen. Ich hatte ihr den Auftrag gegeben, den von uns erzeugten Wraith zu kontrollieren, beziehungsweise ihn soweit vom auserwählten Opfer fernzuhalten, bis die Bedingungen für einen Angriff des Wraith vorhanden waren. Durch Unachtsamkeit und Dummheit verlor unsere Schwester die Kontrolle des Wraith, so dass es nun zu einem unüberlegten Angriff des Wraith auf das Opfer kam. Zum Glück für uns konnte der Angriff abgewendet werden, was allerdings nicht an unserer Schwester lag, sondern an den Begleitern des Opfers. Nicht nur, dass der Wraith immer noch nicht wieder unter unserer Kontrolle ist; nun ist auch das Opfer gewarnt… und kann unsere späteren Bemühungen sie zu töten, vielleicht verhindern. Für diese Dummheit, den Wraith von der Kette zu lassen… für das Fehlverhalten nichts zu tun, um den Wraith wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und zu verhindern, dass er das Opfer angreift, fordere ich den endgültigen Tod dieser Schwester!"

Bellona hob ihren Kopf und ließ abermals ihren Blick in die Katakomben schweifen… dorthin, wo die Clanobersten sich aufhielten, dorthin zu jenen Alten, die ihr, Bellona zwar untertan waren, deren Mithilfe Bellona aber benötigte. Ein Zischen erhob sich von allen Seiten… wobei es für einen Außenstehenden nicht klar sein konnte, ob dieses Zischen nun eine Zustimmung oder eine Ablehnung bedeuten mochte.

„Du willst also eine Bestrafung dieses jungen Clan-Mitgliedes… ja, sie hat gefehlt… ja, sie war dumm… sie war sogar noch mehr… sie war überheblich… aber war es nicht eine Dummheit, erst einen Wraith zu erschaffen, um ihn dann nicht einzusetzen?", ertönte es von links… von den Anhängerinnen der Lahmia… jenen Vampirinnen, die männliche Vampire verachteten und lieber unter ihresgleichen blieben.

Bellonas Kopf fuhr herum und ihre Augen wurden schmal. Natürlich verfluchte sie sich nun selbst, für diese Dummheit. Es war aus verletztem Stolz und aus Rache geschehen, dass sie den Wraith erschaffen hatte… ohne die Meinung des schwarzen Eldormannes einzuholen… jenes Zauberers, den hier alle fürchteten wie das Weihwasser. Noch einmal erinnerte sie sich zurück, als sie den schwarzen Eldormann zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Damals war er schwach gewesen. Er hatte schwerste Verletzungen und Verätzungen erlitten, vor allem in seinem Gesicht. Mochte dies einmal hübsch gewesen sein, so war es nun vernarbt und entstellt. Der Clan gab dem Zauberer Unterschlupf, da sie, obwohl er schwach war, seine Macht und seine Kraft gespürt hatten. Hatten sie damals noch gedacht, ihn für ihre Ziele einzusetzen… und ihn vielleicht schon bald zu einem ihrer Diener zu machen, mussten sie rasch einsehen, das er sie ins Unglück zu reißen vermochte, wenn sie nicht seinen Wünschen entsprechen würden. So war er, der schwarze Eldorman, der einzige Lebende, der die Katakomben verlassen hatte… ohne sich dem Clan in irgendeiner Art anzuschließen. Bellona hatte ihn bewundert, ja auf ihre Art geliebt… und gefürchtet. Und nun hatten sie wieder reagieren müssen, um nicht den Zorn dieses Zauberers auf den gesamten Clan, den Baobhan-Sith, herauf zu beschwören.

„Es war wichtig, den Wraith jetzt zu erschaffen, denn bald könnte es sein, dass wir keine Zeit mehr dazu haben, Schwestern. Cullen… jenem Jüngling, dem wir unsere Gunst schenkten, ist nun schwach, nachdem er den Kampf gegen König Dubh verlor. Sicher, durch diese Schlacht konnten wir weitere Diener in unsere Reihen aufnehmen… konnten wir unsere Macht stärken… doch Dubh wird uns verfolgen… wird Cullen verfolgen und ihn töten, wenn er seiner habhaft wird. Im Augenblick ist er zwar bei den Pikten sicher, doch wenn Dubh Moray und Ross angreift, dann wird er sich auch bald um uns kümmern…dann sind unsere Begräbnisstätten in Glencairn ebenfalls in Gefahr!"

Bellona begann mit ihren Worten zu spielen und versuchte Angst im Clan zusähen, um sie weiter auf ihrer Linie zu halten. Sie wusste, dass niemand es jetzt wagen würde, ihr zu widersprechen… selbst nicht die Anhängerinnen der Lahmia. Doch sollte sie eine Schwäche zeigen, könnte die eine oder andere Vampirin dies ausnutzen wollen. Dann würde vielleicht jemand anderes sie herausfordern… und sie wusste nicht, ob sie diesen Kampf auch wirklich überstehen mochte. Sicher… sie war stark… sicher… sie war eine jener Vampire, die nicht nur die Dunkelheit benötigten, denn auf Grund ihrer Zauberkenntnisse war sie auch in der Lage am Tage die Katakomben zu verlassen. Doch würde sie irgendwann scheitern, würde der Clan sich vielleicht wieder für über hundert Jahre in die Katakomben zurückziehen.

Wieder zischten die anwesenden Vampire. Es musste sich eine große Anzahl des Clans hier versammelt haben, um die Bestrafung der jungen Vampirin mit beizuwohnen, dachte sich Bellona, die zwar besser als so manch anderer in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, aber die Menge der hier versammelten Vampire nicht abschätzen konnte.

„Aber warum musste überhaupt ein Wraith erschaffen werden? Konnte man das Opfer nicht auf einem anderen Wege vernichten?", hörte sie eine weitere Stimme.

„Nein… die Hexe ist mächtig. Und sie hat mächtige Verbündete und magische Hilfsmittel. Nur ein Wraith kann sie schließlich besiegen. Doch sind wir hierher gekommen, um darüber zu reden, was diese Hexe, die sich gegen uns erheben mag, vernichtet… oder sind wir hierher gekommen, um über eine aus unserem Clan zu richten, die ihre Aufgabe nicht getan hat?"

„Vielleicht hängt beides miteinander zusammen? Man sollte sie befragen?"

„Ist dies euer aller Meinung? Soll über ihr Schicksal beraten werden?", rief Bellona laut aus und schaute sich um. Das Zischen verklang nun allmählich, was deutlich machte, dass die Vampire eine weitere Diskussion über das Thema nicht wünschten.

„Du siehst… auch wenn Du vielleicht nicht einer Meinung warst mit der deiner Clanherrin, bezüglich des Wraith, so hast du versagt… weil du zu überheblich warst und meintest, du würdest den Wraith schon kontrollieren können. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du den Befehlen von mir nicht gehorchen wolltest und schon den Tod der Hexe herbeisehntest. Dennoch… dies kann schon das Leben des Clans gefährden, denn ob sich nun der schwarze Eldorman oder diese Hexe mit ihrem magischen Schwert an uns rächen wird… wir müssen von nun an vorsichtiger sein. Da niemand für dich eintritt, wirst du hiermit verurteilt…"

Bellona schwieg ein wenig und starrte abermals in die Runde. Nun schien es, als würde sich keine weitere Peron in dieser Gruft befinden. Doch Bellona wusste es anders. Sie spürte die anderen Vampire.

„Nyfetora…"

Aus dem Dunkeln schritt eine andere junge Frau auf die am Boden liegende Frau heran, die nun zu schluchzen begann, es allerdings noch immer nicht wagte, aufzuschauen.

„Ja, Herrin?"

„Man hat mir gesagt, dass ihr eine ausgezeichnete Hexe seid… und ein wichtiges Mitgliedes unseres Clans?"

Nyfetora verneigte sich vor Bellona. Sie sah der Herrin des Baobhan-Sith ähnlich, doch dies sahen eigentlich alle des Clans. Alle hatten dieses alterlose Gesicht, diese reife Pose des Körpers, von dem man nicht ahnen konnte, wie alt er wirklich war.

„Seid ihr bereit, eure Schwester für uns zu richten", fragte Bellona nach.

Wieder verneigte sich Nyfetora.

„Gut, dann reiche man ihr den Ritualdolch", sagte Bellona in das Dunkel der Katakomben, ehe sie sich an die vor ihr liegende Vampirin wandte.

„Du kennst unsere Gesetze. Du hast das Recht, jemanden auszuwählen, die für dich kämpfen mag. Allerdings, wenn sie versagt, wird sie ebenso wie du sterben. Du kannst allerdings auch gegen unsere Wahl kämpfen… doch während Nyfetora den Ritualdolch erhält, musst du dich mit deinen Händen zur Wehr setzen. Solltest du gewinnen, kannst du die Katakomben für immer verlassen… es wird dir dann kein weiteres Leid zugefügt. Doch von diesem Moment an bist du keine Baobhan-Sith mehr und besitzt auch keinen Schutz des Clans mehr. Wie wirst du dich also entscheiden, Schwester?"

Die junge Frau erhob sich… ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, voller Furcht.

„Ich… ich werde allein kämpfen!", sagte sie und versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen.

„Sehr gut… nun, dann fangt an!"

Das Zischen der Vampire wurde wieder lauter, als die alten Trommeln geschlagen wurden, die bis zum endgültigen Tod einer der beiden Kämpferinnen zu hören waren. Nyfetora umkreiste die andere Vampirin, die auf den Angriff ihrer Schwester wartete. Der geschwungene Ritualdolch, auf dem in Ogam die Zeichen der Baobhan-Sith eingeritzt waren, funkelte düster auf, als Nyfetora angriff. Beide Schwestern fauchten sich nun an und zeigten ihre Zähne, als der Angriff kam… und zunächst abgewehrt wurde. Doch der Ritualdolch hinterließ auf dem Oberschenkel der verurteilten Vampirin einen dunklen Streifen. Schon bald würde sie diese Verletzungen schwächen, denn der Dolch war mit einem Gift bestrichen worden, welches jedes lebende Wesen schließlich töten würde. Schon kam der nächste Angriff, die nächste Abwehr und die nächste Verletzung. Allerdings schien nun die verurteilte Vampirin ihre Taktik verändert zu haben, denn sie versuchte nun Nyfetora den Dolch zu entwenden, um dieser ebenfalls tödliche Stiche beizubringen.

Bellona leckte sich mit ihrer Zunge die Zähne. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als sie das erste Blut fließen sah. Es war, wie für alle hierher gekommenen Vampire eine Lust diesen Kampf mitzuerleben.

‚Wer weiß, wie viel Blut noch heute fließen wird… denn die Vernichtung einer aus ihrem Clan würde immer zu einem Blutbad an Unschuldigen und Dienern führen', sagte sich Bellona. Vielleicht würde eine der gefangenen Mädchen, die als Dienerin dem Clan dienen musste, in den Clan aufgenommen werden, in dem man sie bis auf eine geringe Blutmenge, die sie zum Leben brauchte, aussaugte.

Dann sprang Nyfetora vor und stieß den Dolch in das Herz der Verurteilten, die darauf tot zu Boden sank. Geschrei voller Lust machte sich breit, als die Trommeln verklungen und den Tod der Verurteilten verkündeten. Bellona stand auf und hob ihre Arme.

„Schwestern… das Fehlverhalten der Einen ist gesühnt. Sie hat tapfer gekämpft und soll, trotz ihrer Tat, in Ehren beerdigt werden. Du, Nyfetora, die uns so trefflich gedient hat, wirst für deine Dienste belohnt werden. Allerdings wirst du aber auch ihre Arbeit übernehmen und den Wraith finden und kontrollieren. Denke daran nicht zu scheitern, denn sonst wirst du eines Tages ebenso vor der Herrin des Clans liegen, um ihr Urteil entgegenzunehmen. Und nun… lasst uns von der Einen Abschied nehmen…"

Wieder ertönte ein Zischen.

‚Es wird wieder eine blutige Nacht werden', sagte sich Bellona noch einmal voller Erregung, als sie den Thron herunterschritt um die Todesprozession anzuführen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, Herbst 964 n. Chr._

Obwohl so langsam die Sonne aufging, konnten die Insassen des Klosters von Wilton nicht mehr als fünfzig Meter voraussehen, so dicht war die Luft von Nebel und Rauch getränkt. Rowena stand inmitten der Dörfler auf dem Wall, der das Kloster umgab und schaute sich müde um. Nicht nur sie, auch die Dörfler, die sich um sie gescharrt hatten, versuchten abzuschätzen, ob der Gegner ein drittes Mal hintereinander angreifen würde. Zweimal schon hatten Rowena und die Dörfler die Angriffe des Bundes abgewehrt. War der erste Angriff noch für die Dörfler überraschend gekommen, obwohl man mit ihm hatte rechnen müssen, so war man auf den folgenden wesentlich stärker vorbereitet gewesen. Und doch… die Verheerungen der Klostergebäude, gerade beim zweiten Mal, waren erschreckend. Nur die Kirche des Klosters hatte keine Zerstörung erfahren. Doch Rowenas Klostergarten, in denen seltene magische Pflanzen gestanden hatten, war vollkommen vernichtet worden. Auch das Wirtschaftsgebäude, wie auch Teile der Gebäude, in denen die Dörfler untergebracht waren, lagen in Schutt und Asche, während andere Gebäude nur leichte Schäden aufwiesen.

„Noch einen Angriff der Soldaten werden wir nicht überleben", sagte leise Long Bottom neben Rowena müde.

Rowena nickte ihm zu. War der erste Angriff noch ein Überraschungsangriff gewesen, den man leicht abwehren konnte, hatte der Bund beim zweiten Angriff rücksichtslos zugeschlagen. Rowena hatte einsehen müssen, dass selbst sie mit ihrer Macht der geballten Kraft der Soldaten nicht gewachsen war. Die Dörfler halfen ihr, wo sie nur konnten, doch sie waren nicht ausgebildet und zudem den Waffen des Bundes rettungslos unterlegen. Rowena mochte gar nicht an die vielen Menschen denken, die auf ihrer Seite den Tod gefunden hatten. Nur mit Glück hatte Rowena den letzten Angriff zurückschlagen können… und weil anscheinend die Soldaten des Bundes sich schließlich uneins waren. Wäre der Angriff weit koordinierter vorgetragen worden, dann würde keiner der Dörfler und wahrscheinlich auch ihre Schwestern nicht mehr leben.

„Seht ihr irgendetwas, Äbtissin?", fragte Wulfthrith neben Rowena und hob abermals ihren Zauberstab.

Rowena lächelte ihre Mitschwester an. Ohne sie wäre der Angriff kaum zurückgeschlagen worden. Zum ersten Mal hatte sich Wulfthrith nicht ausgestoßen gefühlt. Zum ersten Mal war sie für ihre Mitschwestern in die Bresche gestoßen und hatte die Soldaten des Bundes überraschend zurückgeschlagen. Natürlich war auch Rowena über die Kraft dieser jungen Schwester überrascht gewesen, vor allem, da sie ja auch noch schwanger war. Aber der Wille Wulfthrith für ihr ungeborenes Kind zu kämpfen, hatte schließlich den Unterschied ausgemacht.

„Nein, Schwester Wulfthrith", sagte Rowena. Natürlich hätte sie den Nebel und den Rauch vielleicht durch Zauberei ein wenig vertreiben können… doch Rowena fühlte sich sehr schlapp und war glücklich nicht sofort wieder zaubern zu müssen.

„Was werden wir tun? Der zweite Angriff war fürchterlich. Sie konnten sehen, dass wir kaum mehr in der Lage sind, uns gegen sie zu wehren.", sagte Long Bottom… und schaute unentwegt in den Nebel.

„Ja… aber sie wurden zum zweiten Mal in die Flucht geschlagen. Und sie haben ihren Heerführer verloren!", sagte Rowena und dachte an den Sturz des älteren Mannes, der schon zu Beginn des zweiten Angriffs durch die wenigen Bogenschützen der Dörfler zu Fall gebracht worden war.

„Ja… dieser ältere Soldat, der euch besucht hat, ist tot. Aber den jungen Soldaten habe ich nicht gesehen!", sagte Long Bottom.

Auch Rowena musste dem Schmied Recht geben. Byreth, der Housecarl von Solmen Slytherin war noch nicht in Erscheinung getreten. Sie ahnte… nein sie wusste, dass dieser Gegner ein unangenehmer Zauberer sein würde. Wenn er nun die restlichen Soldaten des Bundes in den Kampf schickte, waren sie verloren.

„Wenn wir nur nach Hilfe schicken könnten. Aber diese Zauberer haben um Wilton einen Apparierschutz gelegt, so dass ich niemanden holen kann. Und unsere Brieftauben scheinen sie abzufangen", sagte Rowena mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Long Bottom oder Wulfthrith.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Wilton verlassen?"

„Und dann… hier haben wir den Wall. Dort draußen können sie uns jeder Zeit aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen und uns niedermachen, Schwester", sagte Long Bottom zu Wulfthrith erregt.

„Aber der Wall wird beim nächsten Angriff auch nicht halten. So wie er bei beiden Angriffen nicht getan hatte", erwiderte die Schwester energisch und schaute Long Bottom mürrisch an.

„Es bringt nichts… Streit bringt nichts", warf Rowena ein, worauf die beiden Streithähne ihren Mund hielten. Rowena atmete tief ein und versuchte durch den Nebel ein wenig zu sehen.

„Sind die Brände gelöscht worden? "fragte Rowena nach einigen Augenblicken Long Bottom, der nur mit einem Nicken antwortete.

„Schwester… verteilt an die Dörfler ein wenig Wasser, damit sie sich stärken können", wandte sich Rowena an Wulfthrith, doch diese erwiderte, dass dies schon längst geschehen sei.

„Da… da kommt jemand!", rief Long Bottom

Sofort sah Rowena wie die umliegenden Dörfler wieder ihre provisorischen Waffen zückten. Einige griffen zu ihren Bögen und legten weitere Pfeile ein, die diese Reiter aus ihren Sätteln holen sollten. Ein Pfeil eines jungen Mannes verschwand bereits in den Nebel… scheinbar ohne irgendeine Wirkung erzielt zu haben. Jedenfalls hatte der Pfeil niemanden getroffen, obwohl der Reiter für einen Moment irritiert stehen blieb.

„Wartet bis ihr euer Ziel besser zu sehen bekommt", rief Long Bottom den Bogenschützen zu, ehe er sich an Rowena und Wulfthrith wandte.

„Könntet ihr nicht dafür sorgen, dass der Rauch und der Nebel sich ein wenig verzieht?"

„Ich könnte es… aber es würde eine Menge Kraft kosten, die ich vielleicht brauche, wenn die Soldaten wieder auch mit Zauberei angreifen."

Rowena konnte sich noch deutlich an den zweiten Angriff erinnern… als die erste Reihe der Dörfler durch Zauberei getroffen wurde und sie sich plötzlich gegenseitig massakrierten. Nur mit Mühe hatte Rowena weitere Zauber dieser Art verhindern können.

„Mylady… es scheint nur ein Reiter zu sein", rief eine Stimme Rowena zu.

‚Ein Reiter? Wollen sie jetzt verhandeln?', fragte sich die Äbtissin von Wilton, hob ein wenig den Zauberstab und schaute in Richtung des Reiters. Langsam… fast schien es Rowena so, als würde die Zeit kaum vergehen… näherte sich der Reiter. Er schien durch den verschossenen Pfeil weit vorsichtiger zu sein, als zuvor. Dann konnte Rowena ersehen, dass es nicht ein Reiter war, sondern zwei. Zwei Menschen auf einem Pferd? Warum benutzen die Soldaten des Bundes nur ein Pferd? Was war das für eine List?

„Nicht schießen… lasst sie näher herankommen!", rief sie den Dörflern zu, die angespannt ihre Bögen durchzogen, um im nächsten Moment ihre tödliche Fracht dem Reiter entgegenzuschicken. Ein Pfeil eines dieser Bögen… und war er nur von einem Dörfler, der sonst mit diesem Bogen Rehe oder Kleinwild jagte, abgeschossen… hatte eine durchschlagende Wirkung. Kettenhemden wurden schnell durch diese Pfeile durchschlagen. Allein durch ihre Zauberei hatten die Soldaten einen größeren Schaden beim zweiten Angriff v erhindern können.

„Mylday, da kommt ein zweiter Reiter"

„Seht ihr eine gesenkte Standarte… oder etwas, was darauf hinweißt, dass sie mit uns verhandeln wollen?", rief zu dem Mann zurück, der anscheinend sehr gute Augen hatte und bei dem dichten Nebel noch etwas erkennen konnte.

„Nein!"

Wieder flog ein Pfeil in den Nebel… und wieder schien der Pfeil niemanden zu treffen. Allerdings blieben beide Reiter nun stehen.

„Schwester Rowena von Ravenclaw?"

Rowena stutzte. Scheinbar wollten die drei Reiter doch verhandeln, denn sie riefen ihren Namen. Aber wussten sie nicht, dass sie hier die Äbtissin war?

„Nochmals… nicht schießen!", rief sie den Dörflern zu, ehe sie aufstand.

„Was, verdammt noch mal, macht ihr? Wollt ihr ein wundervolles Ziel für die Soldaten bieten?", zischte Long Bottom Rowena an und wollte sie wieder hinter den Wall ziehen, doch Rowena entwand sich ihm.

„Wer möchte mich sprechen? Wollt ihr verhandeln? Oder was wollt ihr?", rief sie den Schatten im Nebel entgegen.

„Wir verstehen das nicht… wieso verhandeln… wir kommen in Frieden", erwiderte die Stimme, die Rowena als Frauenstimme heraushörte. Eine Frau… als Soldaten im Bund…oder hatte sie sich verhört?

„Wer seid ihr?", rief sie den Reitern entgegen und fügte hinzu:" Seid ihr nicht Soldaten des Bundes der Wölfe?"

Einen Moment schien es vollkommen ruhig zu sein, ehe der Schatten im Nebel antwortete. Rowena schien, als würde die Antwort von einem zynischen Lachen begleitet.

„Ich… zum Bund gehörig… nein, wirklich nicht… ich komme wirklich im Frieden… mein Name ist Helga Hufflepuff… ihr müsstet mich eigentlich noch kennen, obwohl es jetzt fast acht Jahre her ist, als ihr mich und Salazar Slytherin in Bodmin befreit habt, als die Fuaths angriffen. Ihr seid dann nach Gent gereist, während mein Mentor, Richard Eriugena, der Heiler, mich nach Irland mitnahm und mich dort weiter ausbildete. Ihr kennt Richard… er rettete euch damals in Glastonbury das Leben, als man euch und die magischen Bücher verbrennen wollte…"

Rowena atmete erleichtert aus. Niemand konnte so viel wissen… außer Helga und Richard selbst. Doch wer waren die beiden anderen Reiter?

„Wir hatten euch in Glastonbury gesucht, aber man sagte uns da, dass ihr nun die Abtei von Wilton führt… deshalb sind wir hierher appariert. Allerdings nur in die Nähe, denn aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund konnten wir nicht direkt nach Wilton apparieren"

„Ich glaube euch, Helga. Doch ich würde euch bitten mir eure Begleiter vorzustellen… verzeiht, aber wir wurden angegriffen und sind daher vorsichtig", rief sie den Schatten entgegen.

„Bei mir ist Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, der Vetter des schottischen Königs Dubh Mac Maíl Coluim… er begleitet mich ebenso wie Berin… einer meiner Leibwächter"

„Ob das eine List ist?", fragte Wulfthrith leise.

Rowena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, kommt näher… aber vorsichtig, denn meine Bogenschützen sind noch immer nervös… und ich will nicht, dass ein Unglück passiert", rief Rowena, schritt nun aber den Schatten mutig entgegen. Hinter sich hörte Rowena abermals Long Bottom fluchen, der ebenfalls aufsprang und der Äbtissin hinter hereilte.

„Könnte es nicht doch eine Falle sein?", fragte er sie, als er sie eingeholt hatte.

„Möglich… aber eigentlich undenkbar. Niemand kann so viel über mich und Richard wissen… es sei denn, man habe es durch Folter herausbekommen"

Langsam und vorsichtig ritten die beiden Menschen auf dem einen Pferd weiter… und genauso zögerlich folgte ihnen das andere Wesen. Rowena hielt noch immer ihren Zauberstab in den Händen, doch dann senkte sie ihn, als sie auf dem ersten Pferd eine junge Frau erkannte, die weiße Haare besaß. Dies konnte nur Helga Hufflepuff sein, jene junge Frau, die vom Bund der Wölfe vor acht Jahren gejagt wurde und die nun dieses magische Schwert auf ihrem Rücken trug. Der Mann, der vor ihr auf dem Pferd saß, trug die traditionelle Kleidung der Highländer Schottlands… also schien Helga wirklich sich nicht in den Händen des Bundes zu befinden.

„Ich grüße euch, Helga Hufflepuff… und ich entschuldige mich bei euch, euch nicht gastfreundlicher begrüßen zu können, doch wir hatten in der Nacht zwei Angriffe des Bundes zu überstehen. Zudem glauben wir…"

Rowena blickte den dritten Reiter an und verstummte. Auch Long Bottom sog die morgendliche Luft zischend ein.

„Was… wer ist das?", fragte Wulfthrith leise, als sie zu Rowena hinzutrat und ebenso wie die anderen das Wesen anstarrte.

„Ein Zentaur… aber hier?", sagte Rowena und fand langsam wieder ihre Fassung.

„Rowena von Ravenclaw… darf ich euch Berin vom Stamme der Zentauren vorstellen. Er hat sich verpflichtet mir zu dienen."

Rowena verneigte sich vor dem Zentauren, der ebenfalls nun den Kopf neigte. Die anderen Dörfler, die nun ebenfalls zu den Neuankömmlingen stießen, starrten das merkwürdige Wesen noch immer mit Neugierde an.

„Ihr sagtet, ihr seid angegriffen worden… nun, wir haben niemanden gesehen, keinen einzigen Soldaten."

„Ihr habt niemanden gesehen?", fragte Long Bottom die weißhaarige Frau.

„Nein… niemanden!"

Rowena schaute in den Nebel hinein… sollte die Soldaten vom Bund der Wölfe ihren Versuch das Kloster erstürmen zu wollen, aufgegeben haben?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy Bond: Danke für dein Review. Fluffy, was denkst du von Salazar? Natürlich wird er es nicht zulassen, denn immerhin gehört der schwarze Eldorman als Großmeister zum Bund der Wölfe, den Salazar mit allen Mitteln bekämpft. Zudem wird aus dieser Aktion zunächst eine Freundschaft entstehen… die zwar nicht ewig halten wird, aber dennoch zunächst sehr fest sein wird. Tja, ob Helga den Wraith los werden wird… wir werden es erleben. Jedenfalls kann sie nun auf die Hilfe Rowenas rechnen… und die nun wieder auf die ihre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

**Lahmia**

Lahmia sind junge, gutaussehende, begehrenswerte Vampirfrauen und dünn bekleidete Mädchen, die ihre untoten Verehrer in die Schlacht führen. Für sie gibt es keine Gleichberechtigung für sie, denn männliche Vampire werden verachtet. Trotzdem sind sie wie alle Vampire machtvolle magische Wesen, die nicht im Kampf unterschätzt werden dürfen. Wenn sie angreifen, sind sie nur als ein flirrender Schatten zu erkennen, durch den man vage die Konturen der Vampiren erkennen kann. Sie benutzen ihre unsterbliche Schönheit, um ihre Gegner abzulenken und mehr als nur ein Soldat ist diesen Verführungen erlegen und nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen. Lahmia ziehen nur sehr selten in den Krieg, doch wenn sie es tun, ist ihr Zorn fürchterlich. Lahmia erinnern sich am ehesten an die alten Traditionen der Kriegsführung.

**Glencairn**

Glencairn ist ein Ort in den schottischen Highlands. In der Nähe der Ortschaft befinden sich die berühmten Grey-Cairns of Camster und die jahrhundertealte Begräbnisstätte der Highland Chiefs und die Cairn of Camster. Die Begräbnisstätten lassen sich auf 4.500 Jahre zurückdatieren.

**Moray**

Moray (gälisch Moireibh) ist eine der 32 unitary authorities in Schottland. Sie liegt im Nordosten des Landes und grenzt an Aberdeenshire und Highland. Der Verwaltungsbezirk umfasst Teile der traditionellen Grafschaften Banffshire, Invernessshire, Morayshire und Nairnshire. Größte Stadt und Verwaltungszentrum der Region ist Elgin.

**Ogam**

Die Ogam (altirisch) oder Ogham (neuirisch) -Schrift (irisch, sprich Ogəm oder O-em) wurde in Irland und in einigen westlichen Teilen Britanniens bzw. Schottlands (Scottish Gaelic Oghum) ca. im 4.-6. Jahrhundert dazu benutzt, an den Kanten von Menhiren, (engl. standing stones) kurze Texte, in den meisten Fällen ausschließlich Personennamen, anzubringen. Sie wurde benannt nach Ogimos, dem altirischen Gott der Redekunst. Derzeit (Stand 1991, neuere Zahl?) sind über 360 Ogamsteine bekannt. Bisweilen werden weitere gefunden, da die langen, massiven Steine häufig für Bauzwecke geeignet waren und dann als Teile von Gebäuden oder alten Straßen gut versteckt sind. So wurden Ogamsteine in Kirchen (hier gut sichtbar „ausgestellt") Brücken, Torbögen, Straßen usw. verbaut. Das Ogamsystem stellt kein eigenes Alphabet dar. Die Zuordnung der Zeichen stellt höchstwahrscheinlich eine Codierung des lateinischen Alphabets dar. Versuche, das Alphabet auf die skandinavischen Runen oder das griechische Alphabet zurückzuführen, konnten nicht überzeugen. Die Zeichen selbst wurden wohl aus den auf den britischen Inseln seit der Altsteinzeit belegten Zählhölzern (engl. tally sticks) abgeleitet. Mit deren Hilfe wurden Gegenstände (meist wohl Handelswaren) schriftlich in 20er Gruppen gezählt. Auch die Ogam-Zeichen sind in 4 Gruppen zu je 5 (also 20) geordnet. Zudem gibt es starke graphische Parallelen zwischen beiden Zeichensystemen. Die einzelnen Buchstaben sind mit Bäumen bezeichnet, die mit dem zugehörigen Laut beginnen. Die Schrift diente nicht zur Übertragung von Mythen, Sagen oder gar „keltischen" Überlieferungen. Schwierig zu deuten sind jedoch Hinweise in den altirischen Sagen auf die Verwendung der Ogam-Schrift in magischen Zusammenhängen, z. B. der Gefahrenabwehr. Zudem ist in den Sagen bisweilen die Rede davon, dass Nachrichten in Ogam-Schrift in Holz geritzt von Boten übertragen wurden, doch konnte dies bisher archäologisch nicht belegt werden.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Byreth_**

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff **

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Longbottom_**

Schmied und Führer der 'Dörfler'

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel **

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

_**Nyfetora**_

Vampirin, Mitglied des Clan der Baobhan-Sith

**_Osbert_**

Ritter des Bundes, Osberts wird von Salazar überwältigt. Seine Figur nimmt Salazar um im Bund zu spionieren

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Rhun ap Maredudd_**

Bruder Godrics

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	33. Zweifel

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Durch ihren raschen Einsatz kann verhindert werden, dass der vergiftete König Dubh stirbt und wenig später, in der Schlacht von Crieff, rettet Helga mit Hilfe des Schwertes Hrunting, die Truppen des Königs und Cedric vor dem Ansturm der Zentauren. Die Zentauren, die König Dubhs Widersacher Cullen mac Induff geholfen hatten, fliehen vom Schlachtfeld auf Grund einer Vorhersehung bezüglich der Flamme des Schwertes und unterwerfen sich Helga schließlich. Allein ihr Führer, der Zentaur Earpwald, der von Bellona, einer der Ratsmitglieder des Bundes angeworben wurde, flieht mit dem Adamas, dem wichtigsten Symbol der Zentauren, nach Süden. Helga beschließt ihn zu verfolgen und ihm den großen Diamanten zu entwenden. Doch zuvor muss sie ein Versprechen Cedrics einlösen… mit ihm in sein Tal und sein Dorf Hogsmead zu reisen. Kaum sind sie aus diesem zurück, scheint ein unbekanntes Wesen Helga zu verfolgen. Dieses Wesen, ein Wraith, ein magischer Attentäter, wurde von Bellona, die einem Clan von Vampiren, dem Baobhan-Sith, angehört, erschaffen. Obwohl Helga sofort aufbricht, wird sie beinahe Opfer dieses Geistes. Um mehr über den Wraith herauszubekommen, bricht sie nach Glastonbury auf, während Richard Earpwald weiter verfolgt.

Außer Bellona wird auch Aelfstan, der Bischof von London, als neues Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe vereidigt. Mit ihnen versucht der neue Großmeister - der maskierte schwarze Eldorman - die Ziele des Bundes zu erneuern. Er möchte die Magier Englands auf seine Seite ziehen oder sie vernichten. Dabei sollen nur die Edlen unter einem magischen König, einem Sohn Edgars, berechtigt sein, das Land als Elite zu führen. Um Hrunting für seine Interessen zu gewinnen, überlegt der Großmeister Helga eine Falle zu stellen. Währenddessen wohnt im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd. Eines Tages trifft er in einer monströsen Höhle unterhalb der Burg auf einen gefangenen roten Drachen. Godric beschließt ihn zu befreien, wobei eine enge Freundschaft entsteht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater Maredudd im Sterben liegt, geht er nach Tenby. Währendessen erhält Iago ap Idwal, König der Gwynedder, Besuch von seinem Bruder Rhodri, der seine Interessen am Hofe Edgars vertritt. In seiner Gegenwart befindet sich Eadberth… der uneheliche Bruder König Edgars. Ihm gibt Iago Asyl. Um König Iago noch weiter zu beeinflussen, wird Nadal Lynx, der Werleopard, vom schwarzen Eldorman mit der Ermordung von Melangells Vater, Gwefrfawr, beauftragt. Dabei beobachtet Nadal, wie auch Salazar, der den Bund ausspioniert, wie Godric und seine Familie von Iago in Rhuddlan, der Burg des Königs von Gwynedd inhaftiert wird. Als Godric zur Verhandlung gebracht werden soll und dabei in die Hände seines alten Feindes Meurig gerät, schlägt Nadal und der Bund zu und töten dabei Gwefrfawr, wobei dieses Werk den Deheubarthern in die Schuhe geschoben werden soll. Godric wird in die Obhut Salazars gegeben, der diesen befreit… doch jener will nicht ohne seine Familie Rhuddlan verlassen. So hilft ihm Salazar auch bei dessen Befreiung.

Rowena von Ravenclaw, die Äbtissin von Wilton, entdeckt, dass ihr neuer Schützling, die Nonne Wulfthrith, ein zauberfähiges Mädchen, eine Affäre mit König Edgar hat. Als Wulfthrith schließlich schwanger wird, zieht dies weit größere Kreise, als dass sich dies die Kirche unter Dunstan von Canterbury gewünscht hätte. Im Vorfeld einer großen Synode, bei der die Besitztümer der Kirche geklärt werden sollen, kann er dem König für diese Tat Buße verordnen. Rowena ist dies nicht genug, doch als sie nach Wilton zurückkehrt, muss sie feststellen, dass ein weiteres Problem auf sie wartet. Einige hundert, meist magisch veranlagte, Menschen ziehen zur ihrer Abtei, die der Bund von ihren Höfen verjagt hat und nun vernichten will. Der Bund bereitet sich auf einen Überfall vor, den Rowena nur mühsam zurückschlagen kann. Schließlich scheint das Schicksal der Abtei doch zu kommen, als ein dritter Angriff bevorsteht… doch die Reiter, die im Nebel auftauchen sind niemand anderes als Helga, Cedric und der Zentaur Berin.

**12. Zweifel **

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

Obwohl der Raum beheizt wurde… und überall Fackeln brannten und sogar ein kleines Feuer in einem provisorischen Kamin vor sich hin prasselte, wurde es in der Bibliothek des Klosters Wilton nie richtig warm. Jedenfalls nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit. Rowena zog sich ihre Decke, die sie um den Körper gewickelt hatte, nach oben über ihre Schultern und vermummte sich noch mehr. Nochmals versuchte sie in den alten Texten nach brauchbaren Hinweisen zu suchen, doch irgendwie war es ihr nicht gelungen, den Inhalt der Sätze dieses Buches auch nur ansatzweise aufzunehmen. Dies lag zwar schon ein wenig an der Kälte… aber eben nicht nur. Nachdem sie die ersten Zeilen des nächsten Kapitels gelesen hatte, schaute sie abermals auf und aus dem Fenster hinaus, auf die eingeschneite Landschaft, die sich vor dem Kloster ausbreitete. Aber die nahm Rowena auch nicht richtig wahr… ihr fiel nicht auf, dass die Winterzeit sich dem Ende näherte, das es beileibe nicht mehr so kalt war, wie um die Weihnachtszeit… ja, dass es kaum mehr schneite. Es fiel ihr nicht auf, dass Leute draußen die immer noch provisorischen Gebäude vom Schnee befreiten. Diese Gebäude waren errichtet worden, um die „Dörfler", aber auch die gesandten Soldaten des Eldormannes von Wiltshire, Edward, aufzunehmen und ihnen vor dem Winter Schutz zu geben. Rowenas Blick war eher nach innen gerichtet und ihre Gedanken waren nicht gerade positiv, denn sie dachte immer wieder an den Besuch Dunstans nach… als dieser zusammen mit Edward und seinem Bruder, dem Seneschall des Landes und zugleich Eldorman Mercien, Aelfhere, hier eingetroffen war. Zunächst war Rowena mehr als erfreut darüber, denn die Gefahr eines weiteren Angriffes des Bundes war dadurch gebannt. Sicher, mit Helgas, aber mehr noch durch Cedrics Hilfe, der ein natürliches Führungstalent war, hatten sie den Wall verstärkt und so es für den Bund schwieriger gemacht, das Kloster zu erobern. Aber… letztendlich war es zu keinem weiterem Angriff gekommen. Und nicht nur das… die Soldaten des Bundes waren verschwunden, so, als hätten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst. Rowena hatte schließlich einen Falken zu Dunstan nach Canterbury geschickt.

Cedrics Einwände, noch mehr Brieftauben zu schicken, war berechtigt gewesen. Die Brieftauben waren alle durch die Falken des Bundes abgefangen worden. Doch jetzt, wo wir Falken oder gar Eulen benutzen, um unsere Informationen zu verschicken, kommen die Nachrichten stets an. Es sei denn eine der Eulen verfliegt sich', dachte sich Rowena.

Zum Glück hatte sie einen Falkner unter den Dörflern, der seine Tiere gerne zur Verfügung stellte. Und wie durch ein Wunder, jedenfalls fand dies Rowena, fand dieser Falke auch sogleich nach Canterbury und überbrachte Dunstan die eilige Nachricht. Seit diesem Moment ordnete Rowena an, dass weitere Raubvögel eingefangen werden sollten, die schon bald begierig ihre Post verschicken würde.

‚Aber hat dies alles etwas gebracht?', fragte sich Rowena und kehrte mit ihren Gedanken an den Besuch Dunstans zurück, der so vielversprechend begonnen und so enttäuschend geendet hatte. Nicht das Rowena die mitgebrachten Truppen nicht begrüßte, die nun den Schutz des Klosters übernahmen und nun verhinderten, das es weitere Übergriffe geben würde. Aber sie fühlte sich durch die Truppen auch ngesperrt… und von den Dörflern isoliert. Noch einmal gingen ihre Gedanken an jenen Tag zurück, als Dunstan bei einem Abendmahl mit ihr allein zusammen saß und sich das Geschehene erzählen ließ.

„Und ihr seid wirklich sicher, dass dies Soldaten des Bundes waren? Des Bundes der Wölfe? Und das diese euch angriffen?"

„Natürlich, Erzbischof… Tage zuvor hatten die Anführer dieser Soldaten noch bei mir um die Herausgabe der Dörfler gebeten, die nach ihrer Ansicht dem Glauben Jesus Christi vergangen haben!"

„Und dies waren Bündler?"

„Der eine ist ein Housecarl Solmens gewesen… Byreth hieß er. Ja, es waren dieselben, die den Kleriker getötet und die Dörfler verjagt hatten. Es waren dieselben, die dann uns hier angegriffen haben. Es waren zauberfähige Soldaten!"

Dunstan lehnte sich an seinen Stuhl an und führte seinen warmen Wein zum Mund um vorsichtig einige Schlucke des Getränkes sich zu genehmigen.

„Glaubt ihr mir nicht, Erzbischof?"

„Doch… doch. Natürlich glaube ich euch, Rowena, natürlich. Nur… es ist kaum zu beweisen!"

„Brauch es denn einen Beweis? Seid wann seid ihr so vorsichtig?"

Dunstan atmete stoßweise aus, ehe er schließlich antwortete.

„Nun… zur eurer Information, Äbtissin: Nicht nur euer Kloster wurde in diesem Jahr angegriffen. Allerdings schienen die anderen Angriffe von Menschen durchgeführt worden sein, die durch die Neugliederung des Bodens, also durch die Schenkungen des Königs an die Kirche, Nachteil erlitten haben und diesen durch Gewalt ausgleichen wollten. Einige davon waren gar zauberkundige Menschen, die diese Gabe frevelhaft einsetzten… entgegen der augenblicklichen kirchlichen Meinung. Auch der Angriff auf euer Kloster ist in diesem Zusammenhang genannt worden!"

„Aber es waren keine gewaltbereiten Menschen, die wir etwas weggenommen haben. Es waren Bündler!"

„Ich glaube euch ja, Rowena… nur können wir es nicht beweisen. Die Toten, die ihr habhaft wurden, zeigen keine Zeichen des Bundes. Und auch den Anführer getötet habt… jenen Anführer, den ihr zuvor empfangen habt… er wird kaum mit dem Bund in Verbindung gebracht werden… und noch weniger mit Bischof Aelfstan."

„Aber Bischof Aelfstan gab diesen Bündlern dieses Schreiben mit!"

„Was er leugnet! Seid ihr sicher, dass dieses Schreiben kein Fälschung war?"

Rowena ließ sich enttäuscht ebenfalls nach hinten sinken.

„Nun…", fuhr Dunstan von Canterbury fort, "es ist im Augenblick recht schlecht einen Bezug des Bundes und dieser Überfälle zu ziehen… auch wenn er für uns zu sehen ist. Doch im Grunde sind diese Überfälle allein durch die Soldaten des Königs… und damit oft durch Freunde der Personen, von denen wir wissen, dass sie dem Bund angehören… zu verhindern. Oder durch die von uns geplante Synode im nächsten Jahr. Zum Glück hat der einbrechende Winter sämtliche kriegerischen Akte beendet."

Dunstan nahm einen weiteren Schluck und starrte dann schweigend ins Feuer.

„Mit den Soldaten von Edwards wird es zu keinem weiteren Angriff auf euer Kloster kommen… allerdings muss ich euch leider auch bitten, die ‚Dörfler', wie ihr sie nennt,… also jene Menschen, die magisch begabt sind und die… und hier muss ich zum Teil den Bündlern Recht geben, auch wenn ich ihre sonstigen Ansichten kaum teile und sie eher bekämpfe… nicht immer kirchenkonform ihre Gabe einsetzten… im Frühjahr vor die Tür zu setzen!"

„Ich soll… verstehe ich dies richtig… die Menschen, die in meinem Kloster um Hilfe gebeten haben, aus dem Kloster schmeißen?", ereiferte sich Rowena.

„Rowena… es gibt bereits Gerüchte, die weder für euch noch für die Kirche gut sind."

„Was für Gerüchte?"

„Ihr… ihr kennt einen Bottom?"

„Ja… er ist Schmied… und einer der Anführer jener Menschen, die alle die ‚Dörfler' nennen. Er ist so eine Art… Sheriff. Warum?"

„Und er verkehrt so ohne Ansinnen mühelos im Kloster?"

„Was sollen eure Fragen, Eminenz?"

„Rowena… es wurde in Winchester schon mit Verwunderung aufgenommen, dass König Edgar so ohne wesentlichen Aufruhr eine eurer Nonnen schwängern konnte. Einige der Kleriker… und gar Mönche halten euch für zu freigiebig, was euren Umgang mit euren Schwestern angeht. Ich weiß…", Dunstan hob seine Hand, um Rowena sofort zu stoppen, denn diese hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, um sofort antworten zu können, "ich weiß, was ihr sagen wollt, Rowena… und glaubt mir, ich bin nicht dieser Meinung. Aber im Augenblick ist diesen Klerikern, die in der neuen Kirche, die wir erschaffen wollen, keinen Platz haben, alles Recht um mich… und somit auch euch, zu diskreditieren. Natürlich werden auch dort Bündler am Werk sein, die meine Macht schwächen wollen. Aber mit diesen Gerüchten geben sie dem Witan… und damit den unzufriedenen Fürsten genügend Zündstoff, um sich gegen uns zu behaupten."

„Was für Gerüchte?"

„Könnt ihr dies nicht ahnen… ? Nun gut, wenn ich es aussprechen soll… man erzählt sich, dass ihr Gefallen an diesem Schmied gefunden habt… und das er nicht nur im Kloster, sondern auch in euer Kammer mühelos ein und ausgeht."

„WAS?"

„Einige sagen gar, in dem Kloster würden die Lehren des Teufels gepredigt… und die Nonnen würden dazu genötigt werden, die Brut des Satans und deren Dämonen auszutragen. Nun ja… zumal diese Menschen auch noch Fähigkeiten besäßen, die den normalen Menschen abstrus und merkwürdig erscheinen. Ihr wisst, wie manche dieser Menschen reagieren. Erinnert euch nur an Abt Flaewig, der einst mein Bibliothekar war und euch verbrennen wollte."

„Weil ich euren Fähigkeiten gedient habe!"

„Ja… und genau hier liegt die Krux… eure stetige Anwendung der Zauberei… sicher, im Sinne der Menschen… aber auch gegen sie… wie zum Beispiel die Bündler… machen euch zu einer geeigneten Zielscheibe der Angriffe. Natürlich musstet ihr euch verteidigen, Äbtissin… auch ich tat es damals, als der Bund mich angriff, wobei ich noch heute an dieser Tat zu knabbern habe… und doch kommen euch die Zauberei weit leichter über die Lippen, als dass dies sein dürfte. Eure Buße, die ihr immer wieder euch auflegt, wirkt so nicht. Ihr könnt nicht immer büßen… und dann wieder euch der Zauberei hingeben, als sei nichts geschehen. Zudem diese Zauberei die Menschen verwirrt… und sie sich schließlich gegen euch wenden. Weil sie die Zauberei nicht verstehen."

„Aber wart ihr nicht einmal der, der mich aufforderte, so zu sein, wie ich bin. Der sagte, dass diese Fähigkeit zu zaubern nichts anderes ist, wie eine Fähigkeit schnell zu laufen oder hoch zu springen. Das dies nichts Widerwärtiges sei… etwas ganz Normales? Hat sich eure Meinung so geändert, Eminenz?"

Dunstan schwieg einen Moment, ehe er antwortete.

„Nein… grundsätzlich nicht. Und doch darf man durch seine Fähigkeiten einen anderen Menschen, der sie nicht hat, nicht verschrecken. Sie dürfen in der Kirche nicht so offen angewendet werden… eher im Verborgenen. Die Kirche ist dazu da, Hilfe anzubieten… sie ist da, um den Menschen Trost zu spenden… sie ist da, das der Mensch für das Leben nach dem Tod vorbereiten wird, dass er in den Himmel gelangt und nicht den teuflischen Heerscharen zum Opfer fällt…sie muss ihn aus der Dunkelheit, der Versuchung, ins Licht führen. Doch wenn der Mensch einen Leitenden nicht vertrauen kann… wird er sich gegen ihn wenden. Wollt ihr eure Schäflein verlieren?"

„Und wenn ich die ‚Dörfler', jene Menschen, die mir vertrauen… die wie auch alle anderen Gottes Segen erwarten… einfach vor die Tür setze, glaubt ihr dann, ich verliere dann keine Schäflein? Wer sagt, dass diese Menschen, die nach der Lehre der Kirche… und nach den Gerüchten dieser Kleriker… nicht auf dem richtigen Pfad des Glaubens wandeln, nicht auch aus der Dunkelheit errettet werden wollen. Wieso soll ihnen das Recht genommen werden, Trost durch die Kirche zu erfahren… nur weil sie eine Fähigkeit besitzen, die andere Menschen nicht verstehen? Habt ihr darauf auch eine Antwort, Eminenz?"

Doch Dunstan schwieg. Rowena war klar, dass der Erzbischof keine Grundsatzdiskussion führen wollte… und schließlich würde sie den Befehlen des obersten Kirchenmannes gehorchen müssen. Die Soldaten hatten schließlich den engen Kontakt zwischen Rowena und den Schwestern auf der einen Seite und den ‚Dörflern' auf der anderen Seite unterbunden. Auch Long Bottom hatte Rowena seit dem Weihnachtsfest nicht mehr gesehen. Dies alles ließ sie an ihrer Aufgabe zweifeln. Konnte sie einfach die Dörfler im Frühjahr ziehen lassen… und sie so vielleicht dem Bund genau in die Hände spielen? Was, wenn wieder vor den Toren des Klosters Arme und Vertriebene standen, die magische Fähigkeiten… wenn sie auch kaum genutzt… besaßen. Würde sie sie abweisen können? Würde sie dies überhaupt tun?

Rowena hasste diese Kirchenpolitik, die nichts mit dem Glauben, dem Glauben an Gott zu tun haben schien. Sollte sie die Kirche verlassen… Nein, sagte sie sich. Ihr Zuhause war jene Kirche gewesen, die ihr ermöglicht hatte, zu lernen und Wissen anzueignen. Sie wusste, sie hatte Glück gehabt, denn andere, wie einst die Päpstin Johanna, die vor nicht einmal 100 Jahren hatten in eine andere Rolle schlüpfen müssen, um zu lernen.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich meine Stelle als Äbtissin aufgeben… und mit den Dörflern mitziehen, um ihnen göttlichen Beistand zu geben?'

Doch noch zweifelte sie an dieser Idee.

„Äbtissin?"

Rowena schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah Helga vor sich. Damit Helga unbeobachtet weiter die Bibliothek des Klosters benutzen konnte, hatte Rowena ihr Nonnenkleidung gegeben, so dass sie nicht auffiel. Auch Dunstan hatte sie nichts vom Aufenthalt jener jungen Frau erzählt, um nicht den älteren Kirchenmann noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Denn sicher würde er Helga nach Winchester beordern, da sie hier für ihn nicht sicher genug war. Und genau hier würde sich Dunstan irren… sagte sich Rowena. Zwar hatte Helga ihren Schutz, ihren Freund Cedric bei den Dörflern lassen müssen… und auch dieser Zentaur Berin, der um das Kloster jagte und nahe dem Kloster in einer Höhle hauste, konnte Helga nicht beistehen, doch Helga war bei Rowena und ihren Nonnen sicher. Er würde allerdings Helga warnen, sollte dieses Wesen sich dem Klostern nähern… jenem Wesen, weshalb Helga hier war.

„Schwester Helga?"

Helga kicherte bei dieser Titulierung, schaute sich aber um, ob jemand außer ihnen zuhörte.

„Ich glaube etwas gefunden zu haben… jedenfalls einen Vermerk, nicht viel, aber das erste seit zwei Monaten."

Rowena lächelte. Der Eifer sich in diese Arbeit zu stürzen, imponierte Rowena. Helga mochte nicht eines der so klugen Frauen zu sein, die Rowena schon kennen gelernt hatte, doch ihr Eifer etwas zu lernen, beeindruckte die etwas ältere Nonne.

„Ich sehe, Meister Richard hat dich auch hierdrin gut ausgebildet."

Noch einmal erinnerte sich Rowena an die Fähigkeiten der jungen Frau. Wie sie, Rowena, wurde auch Helga von den Dörflern verherrlicht, denn vielen hatte sie ihr Leben gerettet. Niemand im Kloster hatte ein so umfangreiches Wissen über die Heilkunst wie Helga. Und obwohl ihr Kräutergarten vernichtet wurde, war Helga in der Lage gewesen, entsprechende Kräuter zu finden und Tinkturen herzustellen. Auch jetzt im Winter schienen selbst die Soldaten Edwards auf ihre, manchmal nur mit Zauberei hergestellten Tränken zu vertrauen, die eine Erkältung verhinderten.

„Nun, was hast du gefunden…", fragte Rowena und folgte der jungen Frau.

„Hier… in einer Abschrift eines Römers, der den Feldzug um 60 n.Chr. auf die Insel Ynys Môn mitgemacht hat und dann von dort in einem Pergament an seine Frau einige der getöteten Druiden beschrieben hat. Er schildert, dass einer dieser Druiden auf einen der führenden Kommandeure einen Schatten gezaubert hatte, der ihn schließlich einholte und ihn verzehrte. Nach den Schilderungen des Römers muss dieser Schatten ein Wraith sein."

„Mmh… interessant… und doch hilft uns dies nicht wesentlich weiter…"

„Ich denke schon, denn nach den Aussagen des Römers war seine Frau zauberkundig… und vielleicht finden wir auch noch die Antwort dieser an unseren Römer… übrigens wurde auch berichtet, dass eine Frau das Massaker an den Druiden entkommen sei… eine Frau, die den Namen Bellona trägt und die… so die Schilderungen des Römers… genauso aussieht, wie jene Zauberin, die Cedric, Richard und mich angriff."

„Meinst du, sie war es die diesen Wraith erschuf… aber dann ist sie älter als 900 Jahre?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Das glaube ich… ja… sie wird es wohl gewesen sein. Doch wenn sie älter als 900 Jahr ist, dann ist sie keine normale Zauberin… was ist sie dann?", sagte Helga und setzte sich wieder vor den Büchern hin, die gehäuft auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihr lagen.

Rowena schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Frau konnte nicht mehr leben… es musste eine der Urenkelin dieser Zauberin sein. Nur dies schien erklärlich zu sein.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Im Norden von Nottinghamshire, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„Schaut her… hier sind weitere Spuren."

Alo winkte Richard Eriugena zu, als er die Spuren der Zentauren im Schnee entdeckt hatte. Richard rutschte von seinem Pony und eilte dem Zentauren entgegen.

„Ja, ihr habt Recht. Das sind tatsächlich Spuren von Pferden…"

„Pferden? Das sind Zentaurenspuren… wie könnt ihr bloß eine Zentaurenspur mit einer Pferdespur vergleichen?", erboste sich Alo und warf seine langen Haare in den Rücken. Obwohl er mit einem Zopf weit weniger Eiskristalle in den Haaren gehabt hätte, war Alo zu stolz sich einen Zopf zu flechten, denn dies hätte ihn ja wieder an ein Pferd erinnern können. Dementsprechend rieselten ihm nun kleine Eiskristalle den Rücken entlang.

„Alo… ihr meint also, die letzte Spur, der wir nachgeritten sind, weil ihr auf jeden Fall davon überzeugt wart, dass es eine Zentaurenspur, war auch die eines Zentauren? Ich kann mich noch gut an den Reiter erinnern, der euch mit großen Augen angestarrt hat, als ihr aus dem Wald tratet, um sich dem ‚Zentauren' zu stellen!", erwiderte Richard amüsiert.

„Ach, pff… man kann sich ja mal irren", sagte Alo, fügte dann aber schnell nach, "aber diese hier… das MUSS eine Zentaurenspur sein!"

„Was macht euch so sicher, Alo? Gut… es könnte die Spur eines Zentauren sein, das gebe ich zu. Die Hufe besitzen keine Hufeisen,... die ‚Wesen'… sind nicht übermäßig beladen, so dass sie hier schnell durchgekommen sind. Allerdings sind die Spuren maximal erst einen Tag alt. Wenn es wirklich Zentauren sind, dann haben wir aber mächtig aufgeholt… und das, obwohl wir mehrmals in die Irre geführt wurden… von euch… und von eurem ehemaligen Anführer."

„Aber wer sollte es sonst sein? Wer reitet sonst bei einem solchen Wetter nach Süden? Die meisten Menschen sitzen bei einem solchen Wetter in ihren Hütten und wärmen sich ihren Hintern. Da reitet doch keiner so schnell irgendwohin?"

„Es sei denn, er müsse eine Nachricht überbringen… oder Hilfe holen?"

„Ach… ihr wieder mit euren Einschränkungen… ihr wollt nur nicht zugeben, dass ich die Spur eines Zentauren gefunden habe und dass wir endlich den abtrünnigen Zentauren recht nahe gekommen sind."

„Alo… solltet ihr wirklich die Spur der Zentauren gefunden haben… und sie sich in der Nähe aufhalten, dann gebe ich euch einen ganzen Humpen Wein aus."

„Wirklich?"

Alos Gesicht begann zu glühen. Die Vorstellung einen Humpen Wein zu bekommen, ließ sein Gesicht erstrahlen.

„Natürlich, ich halte mein Wort. Allerdings wäre es besser, ich würde euch den Wein erst nach dem Diebstahl des Adamas geben… ansonsten haben wir gar keine Change uns unbemerkt euren Anverwandten zu nähern."

„Ihr wollt doch nicht sagen, ich wäre zu laut, wenn ich etwas getrunken habe?"

„Nein, Alo, wirklich, man kann nicht unbedingt von leise sprechen, wenn ihr anfangt zu singen. Vielleicht ist auch Singen nicht das richtige Wort. Gröhlen trifft es wohl eher, denn je mehr Wein ihr trinkt, desto lauter, aber auch unverständlicher werdet ihr. Und grölen… das tut ihr, wenn ihr trinkt."

Alo schaute den Halbelfen an, als hätte dieser ihm etwas Saures zu essen gegeben.

„Egal… wenn wir den Adamas haben, könnt ihr soviel Wein trinken und soviel Gröhlen wie ihr wollt. Ich denke mir, wir sollten der Spur folgen", sagte Richard und schwang sich wieder auf sein Pony. Zum Glück war der Schnee nicht allzu hoch, so dass er Schwierigkeiten bekommen konnte. Er hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, sich vom Zentauren aus dem Schnee befreien zu lassen. Alo ritt neben ihm her und zog seinen Bogen aus dem Futteral, der ihn bei diesem Wetter schützte. Richard war glücklich, dass Alo ein so guter Schütze war, denn so besaßen sie stets frisches Fleisch, welches mit den Kräutern, die er stets bei sich führte, ein köstliches Mahl ergab.

Schweigend ritten beide nebeneinander her und kontrollierten die Spur, die nach Süden führte.

„Wo meint ihr, führt diese Spur hin?"

„Richtung Nottingham!", sagte Richard und schaute in die Richtung, die die Spur nahm.

„Was will ein Zentaur in einer Stadt der Menschen?"

„Was wollten Zentauren in der Schlacht von Crieff? Vielleicht trifft sich euer ehemaliger Anführer dort sich mit seinen Auftraggeber… wer weiß? Doch dies ist nicht die Frage, die mich beschäftigt!", sagte Richard und schob seinen Hut zurecht, der ihm beim Reiten leicht nach vorn gerutscht war.

„Und welche Frage beschäftigt euch, Halbelf?"

„Wir reiten schon einige Zeit diesen Zentauren hinterher… und es war schwierig ihre Spur zu finden und sie nach Süden zu verfolgen. Mir schien es fast so, als würde dieser Earpwald wissen, dass wir ihn verfolgten. Wie oft verschwand die Spur… wie oft schienen die Zentauren ihre Spuren zu verbergen zu können. Wie oft liefen wir in die Irre und verloren Zeit… und nun? Nun gibt es eine Spur, die ein Blinder finden könnte. Eine Spur, die so deutlich ist, dass sie es mir schon wieder komisch vorkommt", erwiderte Richard Stirn runzelnd.

„Vielleicht ist sich Earpwald hier sicher… und braucht uns nicht mehr zu fürchten", warf Alo ein und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern.

„Ich halte euren ehemaligen Anführer für kein unbedachtes Wesen. Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat, aber wir sollten die Augen und unseren Geist offen halten."

Wieder ritten beide der allzu deutlichen Spur hinterher.

„Was ist das?", fragte plötzlich Alo und zeigte auf etwas Braunes, das vor ihnen auf einer Lichtung lag. Es schien ein Beutel oder ein Bündel zu sein, jedenfalls schaute einige Wollfetzen unter einem Schneehaufen hervor.

„Und vor allem… was ist hier passiert?", fragte Richard und wies auf die merkwürdigen Spuren, die es überall auf der Lichtung gab. Fast sah es so aus, als hätte hier jemand gelagert. Oder vielmehr herumgeritten, denn überall auf der Lichtung gab es Hufspuren. Dann konnte man noch Schleifspuren von etwas anderes erkennen, als sei etwas hinter den Pferden… oder dem Zentauren hinterher geschleift worden. Alo bewegte sich auf die Schneeverwehung zu und begann das ‚Etwas' auszubuddeln.

„Es… es ist ein Mensch!"

„Was?"

Richard sprang förmlich von seinem Pony ab… so schnell, dass sein Hut einen weiten Bogen machte und im Schnee landete. Mühsam bewegte sich der Halbelf auf Alo zu. Zudem versank er, je näher er der Schneewehe kam, immer mehr im Schnee, so dass nur noch sein Oberkörper schließlich zu sehen war.

„Soll ich euch helfen?", fragte Alo, doch Richard ignorierte die Frage. Er überwand die letzen Meter zu dem Menschen, in dem er einfach in die Wehe sprang.

„Lebt er noch?", fragte Alo nach einigen Augenblicken in Richtung Richard, der den Körper des Menschen untersuchte.

„Sein Herz schlägt noch… aber sehr schwach. Nach den Spuren zu urteilen, haben sie ihn hinter sich hergeschleift und dann liegengelassen. Er muss ihnen auf dieser Lichtung in die Quere gekommen sein", erwiderte Richard, nachdem er versucht hatte den Puls des Menschen zu fühlen und dabei auf seine Atmung geachtet hatte.

„Sollte er aber noch längere Zeit hier liegen bleiben, wird er erfrieren… wir müssen ihn augenblicklich wärmen. Erst mal müssen wir ihn irgendwo besser hinlegen, wo ich ihn genauer untersuchen kann", fügte er noch hinzu und schnallte seinen Rücksack ab.

„Aber… aber die Spuren. Earpwald und die abtrünnigen Zentauren…"

„…müssen warten, Alo. Dieser Mensch benötigt unsere Hilfe. Wir können ihn nicht einfach dem Tod überantworten", sagte Richard entschieden mit einem Seitenblick, der keine Widerrede duldete. "Am besten ist wir würden bald einen Hof oder ein Dorf finden, wo dieser Mensch meine Hilfe noch besser bekommen kann. Hier kann ich ihn nur gerade mal so am Leben halten. Wir sollten uns also aufmachen und diesen Hof oder das Dorf zu suchen und ihn dort hinbringen."

„Wenn ihr es sagt… gut, hebt ihn auf meinen Rücken, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er lebend in einem Dorf oder auf einem Hof ankommt. Aber, verlangt nicht, dass ich den Kontakt zu den Menschen aufnehme… das ist nicht meine Sache!", sagte Alo leicht verzweifelnd.

„Bringt ihn nur zu diesem Ort, wo er am besten Hilfe erhalten kann… ich werde mich dann um alles andere kümmern. Und nun helft mir, Alo… wir bringen ihn am besten da hinüber."

Alo nickte, hob den fast erstarrten Körper des Menschen mit Leichtigkeit, aber sehr vorsichtig, hoch und brachte ihn zu einer Stelle, wo ihn Richard genauer untersuchen konnte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Worcestershire, England, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„Still"

Godric horchte auf, doch das Geräusch schien von etwas anderem als von einem Reiter im Schnee zu stammen. Er blieb weiterhin ruhig stehen und kontrollierte seinen Atem. Je ruhiger er war, desto besser konnte er die Umgebung nach verdächtigen Geräuschen ausmachen. Nach ein paar Minuten winkte er den anderen zu, dass sie leise an ihm vorbeigehen sollten. Als Salazar mit Osdryd auf dem Arm vorüberging, fragte er ihn nur kurz:" Wie weit ist es noch?"

„Nur noch maximal Stunde entfernt"

„Gut… es wird langsam dunkel. Es wird höchste Zeit deine Unterkunft zu erreichen, Salazar, denn ich weiß nicht wie Melangell und die Kinder diesen Marsch noch weiter aushalten. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass man nicht zu deinem Unterschlupf apparieren kann?"

Salazar schnaufte laut auf.

„Wenn ich sage, man kann dort nicht hin apparieren, so kann man es nicht. Wir sind so nahe wie möglich an den Unterschlupf herangekommen. Den Rest muss man eben zu Fuß überwinden. Ich weiß, es ist schwierig… und ich weiß, mit deinen Kindern ist es noch schwieriger, aber wenn wir erstmal da sind, haben wir einen Unterschlupf, in dem wir den restlichen Winter mühelos verbringen können, ohne entweder vom Bund oder von den Walisern aufgescheucht zu werden."

Godric verzog seinen Mund. Ein solches Versteck war jetzt unbedingt notwendig. Nach ihrer Flucht aus Rhuddlan hatten sie sich kurz in Dinas Emrys aufgehalten, um die wichtigsten Dinge einzupacken. Nur mit Mühe waren sie dort König Iago entkommen, der sofort nach ihrer Flucht Soldaten nach Dinas schickte. Fast wären sie abermals Häschern in die Hände gefallen, doch mit Salazars Hilfe waren sie diesen abermals entkommen. Danach waren sie für kurze Zeit nach Dyfed gegangen, doch auch hier konnten sie nicht auf lange Hinsicht bleiben. Nicht nur, weil die Dyfeder sie nun nicht mehr in Freundschaft aufnehmen würden, sondern weil nun ein Krieg drohte… ein Krieg, in den Godric, wenn er in Dyfed verblieb, hineingezogen werden würde. So waren sie Salazar gefolgt, der sie nun zu einem sicheren Unterschlupf brachte… inmitten Englands. Godric hoffte, dass dieser Unterschlupf besser war, als der vorhergehende, denn dieser hatte dem Winter kaum getrotzt. So waren sie weiter gezogen, hatten weiter versucht ihre Spuren zu verwischen, waren hin und her appariert… bis sie schließlich hierher kamen. Godric nahm abermals das Seil des Schlittens über seine Schulter, auf dem all ihre wenigen Dinge lagen, die sie zu Leben benötigten. Mehr hatten sie nicht mitnehmen können… selbst seine Pferde, die er in Dinas gezüchtet hatte, hatte er zurücklassen müssen. Mit voller Kraft stemmte er sich in das Seil und begann den Schlitten hinter sich her zu schieben. Es schien ein unendlicher Marsch zu diesem Unterschlupf zu werden… einige Male blieb er stehen, laut schnaufend, um sich auszuruhen. Auch Melangell, die Gyrth an ihrer Hand hielt, musste mehrmals sich ausruhen… zu schwach war sie noch nach der Attacke ihres Vaters gewesen. Allein Salazar, der oft genug Osdryd trug, die auf dem Arm dieses fremden Mannes friedlich vor sich hin schlief, schienen die Strapazen nichts auszumachen. Doch der junge Mann hatte genug auszuhalten gehabt… nicht umsonst war sein Gesicht mehr als verhärmt.

‚Was er wohl erlitten hat?', fragte sich Godric abermals, doch Salazar war seinen Fragen immer wieder ausgewichen und hatte ihm nicht erklärt, warum er gerade ihm in Rhuddlan geholfen hatte. Allein die Information, dass Godric etwas schlimmeren als der Tod gerade noch entgangen zu sein schien, war aus dem schweigsamen schwarz gewandeten Zauberer zu entlocken gewesen. Und trotzdem… es war ein unsichtbares Band zwischen den beiden Männern entstanden, ein Band, welches man nicht zu hinterfragen brauchte. Ein Band der Vertrautheit… des Vertrauens. Jetzt, wenn beide Männer durch den tiefen Schnee stapften, schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben und beide taten ihre Arbeit in solcher Zweisamkeit, ohne sich mit dem anderen abzusprechen, als wären sie zwei Arme eines Körpers.

„Dort"

Salazar zeigt nach oben auf einen kleinen Hügel. Godric schaute hoch und sah zunächst überhaupt nichts, was nach einem Unterschlupf aussehen mochte. Dann… nur mit größter Mühe und viel Fantasie sah er etwas dunkles, was wie ein Schuppen aussehen mochte.

„Wie kommen wir da hoch… der Weg ist viel zu schwierig und zu steinig. Bei dieser Witterung ist der direkte Weg zu rutschig. Vielleicht schafft es ein ausgewachsener ausgeschlafener Mann… aber nicht einer, der tagelang einen Schlitten gezogen hat. Und auch keine Frau mit kleinen Kindern."

„Wozu sind wir Zauberer?", fragte Salazar etwas hochmütig.

Diesen Zug an seinem neuen Begleiter mochte Godric bei weitem nicht. Hier merkte man deutlich, dass Salazar von einem Zauberergeschlecht abstammte, die etwas auf ihre Abstammung gaben… und die auf andere Menschen, gar Zauberer hinabschauten.

„Natürlich kann man dazu Zauber benutzen… auch ich kenne einige. Aber sollten wir den Unterschlupf nicht möglichst ohne Zaubererei erreichen, um nicht auf uns aufmerksam zu machen?"

„Nicht nötig… hierher kommt kaum ein Mensch, geschweige denn ein Zauberer. Komm, dort geht es besser. Ich werde mich hinaufzaubern. Wenn ich oben bin, werde ich ein Seil hinunterlassen, an dem deine Kinder sich festhalten können. Mit einem geeigneten Bindezauber werden sie nicht abrutschen. Dann schickt deine Frau rauf… dann eure Sachen. Zu letzt kannst du dann dich auch hoch zaubern… oder dich hoch zaubern lassen, je nachdem wie du es möchtest.", erwiderte Salazar entschlossen, als hätte er nun endgültig die Führung des kleinen Trecks übernommen.

„Meinetwegen… wenn du sagst, dass hier uns niemand beobachten kann?"

Godric schaute sich nochmals um. Salazar hatte Recht, die aufkommende Dunkelheit vermochte ihr Treiben noch mehr als sonst verbergen. Zudem hatte er seit Stunden kein verdächtiges Geräusch vernommen… kein Mensch war ihnen seit Stunden begegnet.

Während Godric den Schlitten ablud, zog Salazar seinen Zauberstab heraus. Dann trat er an einen nahen Teich heran und schmolz aus dem Teich ein Stück Eis mit Hilfe einer kleinen Flamme heraus.

„**Wingardium** **Leviosa"**

Augenblicklich begann das Stück Eis in der Luft zu schweben. Mit einem fast schon tollkühnen Sprung sprang Salazar auf das in der Luft schwebende Stück Eis. Unruhig wackelte es hin und her, doch schon bald beruhigte es sich unter dem Gewicht des Mannes.

Abermals hob Salazar seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf das Eis unter ihm.

„**Levipes**"

Nun schien sich das Eis noch mehr zu beruhigen… es schien fast so, als würde Salazar nichts mehr wiegen.

„**Mobiliarbus glacies"**

In diesem Moment schwang Salazar seinen Zauberstab nach oben… und schon schien das Eis diesem zu folgen. Wundersam schwebte er dem steilen Hügel hinauf und verschwand schließlich als er oben angekommen war. Melangell schaute ihren Mann an, der sie ebenfalls ansah. Dann… wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Seil auf.

„Wickelt es deinen Kindern um den Bauch."

Nach kurzem Zögern band Godric Gyrth, wie auch seiner Frau, die Osdryd auf dem Arm trug, das Seil um ihre Bäuche. Und kaum hatte er an dem Seil geruckt, schweben die drei den Hügel hinauf. Nach gut zwanzig Minuten waren alle Sachen, als auch Godric auf dem Hügel und beim Unterschlupf angekommen.

„Es ist nicht gerade ein Schloss…", begrüßte ihn Salazar, ehe Godrics Frau einwandte

„Schloss? Es ist muffig und stinkt. Ich würde euch bitten noch ein wenig draußen zu bleiben, ehe ihr eintretet, damit ich es wenigstens ein wenig behausbar machen kann. Salazar…"

„Ja?"

„Man merkt, dass ihr lange allein gelebt habt, Salazar!", entgegnete Melangell, drehte sich um und betrat den Schuppen, der recht klein zu sein schien.

„Er ist innen magisch vergrößert… aber natürlich nicht so sehr. Aber es bietet Platz für dich, deine Familie und auch für mich.", beantwortete Salazar die nicht gestellte Frage, „ … und es wird uns vor dem weiteren Winter Schutz bieten. Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, was du im Frühjahr machen willst, Godric. Wohin willst du dich wenden?"

„Ich werde einen alten Freund von mir aufsuchen. Er heißt Richard Eriugena und ist Heiler und Prediger"

„Du kennst Meister Richard?", fragte Salazar Godric perplex.

„Ja… er war mein Ausbilder. Warum? Bist du ihm schon einmal begegnet… oder woher kennst du ihn?

„Er rettete mich, als ich aus dem Kerker meines Vaters floh… zusammen mit Richards Mündel, einer Helga Hufflepuff"

„Helga! Helga lebt?", rief Godric aufgebracht und schaute den jungen Zauberer ungeduldig an. Lange hatte er nichts von Helga gehört. Sie war damals verschwunden… als er von den Gwynedder gefangen genommen wurde. Als er nun schließlich nach Tenby zurückgekehrt war, als sein Vater im Sterben lag, hatte er erfahren müssen, dass sie ebenfalls verschwunden… und nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Ja… sie war damals von Nadal nach Bodmin gebracht worden, wo sie mein Vater…".

Salazar unterbrach sich, fügte dann aber leise weiter

„… sie folterte. Er wollte das Geheimnis des Schwertes aus ihr herausholen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm auch fast gelungen, doch Helga rief dieses Schwert… ein wundersames Schwert… zu sich, so dass wir mit ihm aus Bodmin fliehen konnten. Allerdings wären wir den Fuaths beinahe in die Fänge geraten… wäre nicht Richard mit der Schwester Rowena von Ravenclaw und zuletzt Nadal uns zur Hilfe gekommen"

„Nadal?"

„Ja, Nadal. Ich glaube, du hast ein anderes Bild von ihm. Er ist nicht jener skrupellose Attentäter, den er gerne sein möchte. Er hat mehr Herz als mancher andere. Und wahrscheinlich wird ihm dieses Herz eines Tages sein Untergang sein.", sinnierte Salazar vor sich hin. Godric starrte den jungen Mann an.

‚Helga… sie lebt.', sagte Godric zu sich selbst.

Schon immer hatte Godric sich Sorgen um das Mädchen gemacht, dass er mit seinem Pferd fortgeschickt hatte… sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn gewesen.

„Und dann… was geschah dann? Was ist mit Helga?"

„Meister Richard ging mit ihr nach Irland, um sie auszubilden… und um das Geheimnis des Schwertes auf die Spur zu kommen. Allerdings scheint sie und Meister Richard nun wieder in Schottland sind, denn ich konnte im Bund erfahren, dass sie dem König von Schottland bei der Schlacht von Crieff geholfen haben. Der Bund wird ihnen nachstellen… zudem haben sie einen Wraith erschaffen, der sie töten soll"

„Einen Wraith?"

Godric erschauerte. Er hatte nur wenig von diesen Wesen gehört… doch das, was er gehört hatte, ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Ich hoffe, sie lebt noch.", sagte Salazar müde und mit dem Kopf nickend.

„Und du meinst sie sind in Schottland?", fragte Godric noch einmal nach.

„Möglich… ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sind sie auch wieder in Irland… oder gar in England?"

„Wer… wer könnte es wissen?"

„Vielleicht jene Schwester Rowena von Ravenclaw, die mit Meister Richard befreundet war. Wie ich vernommen habe, leitet sie das Kloster von Wilton"

„Mmh… dann sollten wir uns vielleicht zunächst nach Wilton begeben, wenn der Winter seine Wege freigibt"

„Wir?", fragte Salazar nach, wurde aber dann von Melangell unterbrochen, die in der Tür auftauchte.

„So… nun könnt ihr hereinkommen. Ich habe bereits eine Suppe auf das Feuer gestellt… sie wird uns neue Kraft geben"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

**Druiden**

Vereinfacht werden Druiden gerne als Priester der keltischen Religion dargestellt; ihre Rolle war aber viel umfassender. Die Druiden stellten eine eigene Kaste dar. Sie bildeten die intellektuelle Schicht der Gesellschaft. Sie hatten zwar religiöse Funktionen, waren aber nicht nur sacerdotes, also Priester: Sie waren unter anderem Dichter, Ärzte, Astronomen, Philosophen und Magier.

Man kann der keltischen religiösen Klasse allerdings grob drei verschiedene Funktionen zuteilen, wobei die Funktionen auch übergreifend wirkten:

1.) die Druidi, die priesterliche Elite, Ratgeber der Fürsten, Richter und Philosophen

2.) die fili (Singular file), welche für die Wahrung der mündlichen Überlieferungen und Lobpreisungen und Schmählieder verantwortlich waren.

3.) die Vates (fälschlicherweise oft "Ovaten", irisch "faith"), die Klasse der Seher, die hauptsächlich Mantisch-Prophetische Techniken, eventuell aber auch Astrologie ausübten.

Es muss insbesondere zwischen den Druiden der antiken Kelten (etwa bis zum Ende unabhängiger keltischer Kulturen, gegen Anfang des Mittelalters) und den Druiden der Neuzeit unterschieden werden. Erstere gingen unter, ohne Aufzeichnungen oder Nachfolger zu hinterlassen, letztere entstanden in Wales und Irland nach Ideen der Neuzeit, die alte Überlieferungen mit neuzeitlichen Vorstellungen, Nationalismus und Romantik verknüpften.

Direkte Überlieferungen von den Druiden der Antike sind uns nicht bekannt. Der Grund dafür ist aber nicht, dass diese Analphabeten gewesen wären, sondern dass die Druiden ihr Wissen ausschließlich mündlich an ihre Schüler weitergaben. Es existieren etliche frühmittelalterliche Texte aus Wales, Irland und Schottland, die mit druidischer Überlieferung in Verbindung gebracht werden. Jedoch handelt es sich dabei zumeist um mythologische Themen, die bereits christlich beeinflusst sind und nur sehr bedingt Rückschlüsse auf das antike Druidentum erlauben.

Von Plinius dem Älteren überliefert ist die Tradition des weißgekleideten Druiden, der mit der goldenen Sichel Mistelzweige in Eichen schneidet; daneben berichtet Plinius vom Stieropfer, dem der Druide vorstand. Die Mistel wurde von den Druiden als heilige Pflanze geschätzt. Auch wenn als Grund dafür immer wieder ihre Wirkung als Heilpflanze angeführt wird, ist dies als alleiniger Grund eher unwahrscheinlich. Wahrscheinlicher war es die Beobachtung, dass die Mistel auch im Winter, wenn alles andere pflanzliche Leben erstorben zu sein scheint, noch grün auf den Bäumen wächst.

Schon zuvor hatte Julius Cäsar im „gallischen Krieg" Druiden erwähnt; dieser Bezug weist Parallelen zu einer Darstellung des Poseidonius (135-51 v. Chr.) auf, der ein hellenistisch idealisiertes Bild der Druiden als Philosophen malt. Die Aufzeichnungen des Julius Cäsar und auch der meisten anderen älteren Autoren sind allerdings insofern kritisch zu beurteilen, als diesen die keltische Kultur fremd war.

Mit der Eroberung keltischer Länder (Iberien, Gallien, Britannien) durch das römische Reich schwand der Einfluss der Druiden. Eine letzte Hochburg auf der nördlich von Wales gelegenen Insel Anglesey (Ynys Môn) wurde im Jahre 60 n. Chr. von den Römern zerstört. Letzte historische Berichte aus dem Irland des frühen Mittelalters sind christlich gefärbt; sie dämonisieren die Druiden als Gegner der Kirche.

Aus diesen Angaben entsteht das Bild des Druiden in angesehener gesellschaftlicher und politischer Stellung. Er war verantwortlich für religiöse Opfer und galt als Mittler zwischen Menschen und Göttern. Gleichzeitig sprach er in Rechtsangelegenheiten, hatte Aufgaben in der Lehre und war in der Geschichte und Kultur der Kelten bewandt. Auch der keltische Barde hatte vortragende Aufgaben; dass Barden und Druiden verschiedene Ränge einer speziellen Organisation seien, lässt sich nicht belegen.

**Sheriff**

Im angelsächsischen England war der Reeve ein vom König ernannter Vogt, der die öffentlichen Angelegenheiten eines Ortes zu regeln hatte. Ein hochrangiger Beamter, der Shire-reeve, war der Repräsentant der königlichen Gewalt in einem Shire (Grafschaft). Unter den Normannenkönigen, vor allem unter Heinrich I., wurden die Sheriff-Ämter meist mit Männern vergleichsweise einfacher Herkunft besetzt. Sie bildeten die Grundlage für den englischen Landadel, die Gentry.

**Levipes**

**Lat**.: leichtfüßig

**Glacies**

Lat: Eis

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Byreth_**

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff **

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Edward**

Bruder von Aelfhere, Eldorman von Wiltshire

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel **

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godric und Melangell

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel**

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	34. Die Falle

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Hier kann sie verhindern, dass König Dubh durch eine Vergiftung stirbt, wie auch, dass die Schlacht von Crieff für den vom Bund unterstützen Cullen mac Induff ausgeht. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie schließlich die Zentauren, die Cedric und damit Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Allerdings flieht der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England. Nachdem Helga von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, nimmt sie die Verfolgung der Zentauren auf. Doch sie hat nicht mit der Feindschaft des Bundes und vor allem des neuen Ratsmitglied Bellona, die dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith angehört, gerechnet. So verfolgt Helga ein durch Magie erschaffener Attentäter, ein Wraith, der sie auch fast tötet. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt, und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw, um dort mehr über den Attentäter zu erfahren.

Währenddessen wohnt im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Doch dies ist nur der Auslöser, auf den König Iago gewartet hat… und zugleich der Bund der Wölfe. Während Iago durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren lässt und ihm eine Falle stellt, in die der Dydefer schließlich auch geht, plant der Bund den Einfluss auf Iago zu erhöhen, in dem er den Hofzauberer ermorden lässt. Dazu wird der Werleopard Nadal Lynx beauftragt, der diesen Auftrag zusammen mit einem im Bund spionierenden Salazar Slytherin ausführt. Iago soll glauben, dass Dyfeder den Ausbruch durchgeführt haben und ihn so in einen Krieg zwingen. Als Godric und seine Familie allerdings zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, befreit Salazar Godric und flieht mit ihm und seiner Familie nach England.

In Wilton, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geht es ähnlich dramatisch zu. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächt, auch treffen Vertriebene des Bundes ein. Sie, ebenfalls mit wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten, sollen dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman will, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberer unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Da im Land es zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt der Bund diese aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jener Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Doch Rowena kann mit äußerster Mühe diese Angriffe abwehren. Als Helga zusammen mit Cedric und Berin, einem Zentauren, in Wilton eintrifft, steht das Kloster vor dem Todesstoss, doch der Bund heckt eine neue Teufelei aus. Während Helga in Wilton nach dem Wraith forscht, stellt der Bund eine Falle auf, mit der sie das Schwert Hrunting doch noch erhalten können.

**13. Die Falle**

_Nottinghamshire, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„MÖRDER! MÖRDER!"

Die junge Frau wehrte sich gegen die Soldaten und versuchte zu Richard zu kommen, um ihren ganzen Hass ihm ins Gesicht zu schreien.

„Aber… aber was ist geschehen?", fragte Richard den Soldaten, der ihn festhielt. Er war an diesem Morgen, vor wenigen Minuten, zum Haus gekommen, um nach dem Mann dieser Frau zu schauen… jenem Mann, den er und Alo vor nicht mal zwei Tagen unweit von hier auf einer Lichtung halb erfroren und mit etlichen Knochenbrüchen gefunden hatten. Sie waren schließlich auf dieses Dorf getroffen und hatten festgestellt, dass der Mann hier wohnte und eine Frau und einen Sohn besaß. Überglücklich, dass ihr Mann noch lebte, hatte sie zugestimmt, dass Richard ihn pflegte. Und nun, nachdem am gestrigen Tag der Mann schon wesentlich kräftiger gewesen war, wollte Richard noch einmal nach ihm schauen, ehe er zu Alo zurückkehrte und sie sich an der Verfolgung der Zentauren machte. Als er schließlich in das Haus gehen wollte, hatte er um Einlass gebeten, allerdings keine Antwort erhalten… sondern war er von den Soldaten überrascht worden, die nun ihn und die Frau festhielten.

Der Soldat, der Richard am Kragen gepackt hatte und so verhinderte, dass er weglaufen konnte, schaute den Halbelfen missmutig an.

„Das ist doch klar, was hier geschehen ist… ihr habt den Mann dieser Frau getötet!"

„WIE BITTE?", rief Richard erschrocken aus. "Aber… aber er lebte doch noch gestern. Wie ist er gestorben? Wann? ... und warum soll ich ihn getötet haben?"

„IHR WART ES! IHR HABT IHN UMGEBRACHT", schrie die Frau und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung des Soldaten, der sie festhielt, zu befreien.

„Ich… aber, wie soll ich das getan haben? Ich habe ihn nicht… getötet?", sagte Richard leicht flehend. Es konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Heilkunst diesem Mann den Tod gebracht haben sollte.

„Egal… auch wenn ihr es bestreitet, wir müssen euch festnehmen und nach Nottingham bringen, vor das Gericht des Thegn von Nottingham, dem obersten Richter in dieser Gegend. Die Anschuldigung gegen euch ist gemacht worden… ihr seid fremd hier, also seid ihr verdächtig", entgegnete die Wache und griff nach seinen Armen, um ihn fest zu ketten.

„Nur weil man mich nicht kennt, bin ich schon ein Verdächtiger?", fragte Richard entsetzt.

„Nein nicht nur deshalb… ihr wart es, der sich dem Toten genähert hat und die Möglichkeit hattet, ihn zu töten. Ihr habt die Kenntnisse ihn zu töten. Ihr seid doch ein Heiler?", fragte ihn der Soldat.

„Ja… aber was hat es damit zu tun? Fragt die Frau, sie kann euch bestätigen, dass ich ihren Mann vor zwei Tagen hierher brachte… in einem schon sehr kritischen Zustand. Unter meiner Heilung wurde er gestern kräftiger. Warum soll ich ihn dann umgebracht haben? Das ist doch irrsinnig. Wenn ich ihn hätte umbringen wollen, hätte ich ihn doch einfach im Schnee liegen lassen… au", sagte Richard und schaute den Soldaten, der ihn nun fest gekettet hatte sehr ärgerlich an.

„Weil ihr euch an ihr vergehen wolltet? Weil ihr sie bestehlen wolltet? Ihr fehlt einiges… Und wenn man dieses bei euren Sachen findet… dann wird euch euer Reden vor dem Gericht auch nicht helfen. Los… schleppt ihn zum Wagen. Wir wollen los!"

„Wie… wie kommt ihr eigentlich in dieses Dorf, Soldat? Warum seid ihr… argh". Die Frage Richard wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der Soldat ihn schlug. Dann wurde Richard einfach mitgeschleift.

„Abschaum! Schaut ihn euch nur an… diesen Zwerg. Wahrscheinlich straffte ihn Gott mit diesem Kleinwuchs, weil seine Mutter schon boshaft war."

„Was hat mein Mutter…", fragte Richard, doch nun wurde ihm ein Knebel in den Mund gesteckt. Langsam glitt ihm die Sache aus den Händen. Er musste versuchen irgendwie an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Oder sich wenigstens zu konzentrieren, damit er seine Elfenkräfte einsetzen konnte. Wenn er sich einfach disapparieren konnte, würden die Soldaten schon sehen, wen sie nach Nottingham bringen würden.

„Habt ihr ihn?", fragte ein Mann mit harter tiefer Stimme.

„Ja, Kommandant. Dies ist er wohl. Ihr hattet Recht… er hat den Mann der guten Frau getötet, wahrscheinlich mit seinen Zauberkräften… Heiler, dass ich nicht lache… aber die Strafe dieses Mannes haben nicht wir zu entscheiden, sondern der Sheriff von Nottingham. Er wird die gerechte Strafe für diesen Mann wissen."

„Natürlich, ganz so wir ihr sagt. Ich wollte euch nur auf diese… Missgeburt… hinweisen, die wir schon eine ganze Zeit hindurch verfolgten. Es ist gut, ihn in euren Händen zu wissen, Soldat", sagte die Stimme ruhig und mit einem eiskalten Klang. Richard schaute auf. Vor dem Soldat und ihm stand ein großer Mann, breitschultrig. Doch er war nicht etwa einfach gekleidet, denn seine Hemden schienen aus reiner Seide zu sein, obwohl ein solches bei dieser Witterung kaum wärmen würde. Richard sah hinauf zum Gesicht des Mannes und zugleich schossen ihm Helgas Erzählungen in den Kopf. Dieser Mann, dessen Haare sehr kurz geschnitten waren, hatte zwei verschiedene Augen. Das eine war tiefschwarz und blickte den Halbelfen hart an… das andere aber war weiß. Es war blind, denn eine tiefe Narbe, die vom Auge bis zum Mund führte, zeugte von einem mächtigen Schwerthieb, den dieser er abbekommen hatte. Richard brach in Schweiß aus. Dieser Mann war niemand anderes, als der Mörder von Helgas Eltern… er gehörte zum Bund der Wölfe… auch wenn er kein Emblem des Bundes trug… und er war ein Zauberer. Noch während Richards Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten, hoben die Soldaten ihn in einen Wagen, der mit Gitterstäben versehen war, so dass ein Normalsterblicher nicht hatte fliehen können.

„Werdet ihr uns nach Nottingham begleiten, Kommandant?", fragte der Soldat.

„Ja… natürlich… ich will mir doch den Prozess ansehen… will sehen, wie diese Missgeburt ihre Taten gesteht… und wie sie dann zu Tode kommt. Ich werde euch aber mit meinen Männern hinterher reiten… wer weiß, ob der Mann nicht noch Komplizen hat, die ihn befreien wollen", erwiderte der Bündler.

Als der Soldat nach vorn zum Wagen trat, trat der Bündler an Richard heran.

„Nun… damit hast du wohl nicht gedacht, Heiler. Und noch etwas… in diesem Wagen kannst du auch nicht deine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte freisetzen… er wurde von uns mit einigen Zauber belegt, die es dir unmöglich machen werden, sie zu einer Flucht einzusetzen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich vor Nottingham noch in Luft auflöst… oder gar durch die Luft schwebst, wie du dies wohl in Glastonbury geschafft hast. Ohh… wir kennen dich recht gut, Halbelf. Nadal hat uns vor dir ausgiebig gewarnt, ebenso wie unser treuer Freund Bruder Wilhelm. Allerdings… dürfen wir dich leider nicht töten… auf Befehl unseres Großmeisters. Er hat wohl noch etwas ganz besonderes mit dir vor. Schade nur, dass deine junge Freundin nicht dabei ist. Es wäre mir eine Ehre gewesen, die Mörderin zweier meiner Männer, entsprechend zu bestrafen. Vielleicht hätte sie dann auch so gewimmert wie ihr Vater…"

Richard wehrte sich gegen seinen Knebel und die Ketten, doch ermerkte, dass die Zauber in diesem Wagen wirkten. Er wurde plötzlich erheblich müder… so müde, dass es ihm schwer fiel, die Augen offen zu halten. Langsam sackte Richard zusammen… und obwohl es kalt war, schien ihm weiterer Schweiß aus allen seinen Poren zu rinnen.

‚Hoffentlich ist Alo in der Nähe', hoffte Richard… doch zugleich wusste er, dass der Zentaur kaum eine Change hatte, gegen die Soldaten und Bündler. Es waren einfach zu viele. Vielleicht konnte er Hilfe holen… vielleicht… Ganz langsam schloss Richard seine Augen… alles schien vor ihnen zu verschwimmen… und schließlich sackte der Halbelf bewusstlos zur Seite..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sarum, Wiltshire, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„Lasst uns dort nachsehen. Dieses Geschäft sieht viel versprechend aus", sagte Helga und wies auf einen kleinen Laden hin, der sich am Ende der schmalen, dunklen Gasse befand. Es wurde nicht gerade viel Licht durch die umliegenden Häusern darauf geworfen und doch konnte Cedric schon von weitem die wunderschönen Schriftzeichen, die mittels Goldverziehrungen in Capitalis quadrata an die Wand des Hauses gemalt worden waren, erkennen.

„Und ihr meint, hier etwas über jenen Römer zu erfahren, der seiner Frau über den Wraith geschrieben hat?", fragte Cedric verwundert über Helgas Zielstrebigkeit.

„Cedric… dieser Römer… Scibonio war hier in Sarum stationiert. Jedenfalls berichten dies die Unterlagen, die ich in Wilton bei Rowena gefunden habe. Du musst wissen, dass Sarum einst ein römisches Fort gewesen war... ihr Name war Sorbiodunum… das gerade hier errichtet wurde, um die Nähe zu den Kultstätten der Kelten… nämlich Stonehenge und Avebury… zu suchen. Man nahm an, dass man somit auf die Urbevölkerung Einfluss nehmen und die Druiden und ihr Naturglaube zurückdrängen konnte. Doch erst als man in Wales schließlich die Druiden tötete, befriedete man das römische England."

„Nun ja… aber was hat dieser geschichtliche Exkurs jetzt mit jenem Laden dort auf sich?"

Cedric war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihn die römische Geschichte von Sarum kaum beeindruckte.

„Nun, Sarum war aber nicht nur ein römisches Fort. Der Ort wurde schon vor mehr als 1000 Jahren bewohnt. Jedenfalls hat jener Ladenbesitzer einige Stücke aus dieser Epoche und aus der Römischen aus dem Boden geholt… oder woanders her besorgt… und sie dem Kloster Wilton angeboten. Er war es auch, der das Pergament fand… jenes von Scibonio, unserem Römer, der Kenntnis von den Wraith hatte. Zunächst war es schwierig gewesen, diese Capitalis rustica-Schrift dieses Römers zu entziffern, aber mir ist es dann doch…"

„Helga, bitte… du hörst dich schon wie die Äbtissin an. Ich weiß… es hat dir Spaß gemacht nach diesen alten Schätzen zu suchen… es hat dich an die Arbeiten mit Meister Richard erinnert… aber, bitte, gewähre doch einem einfachen Mann ein wenig Ruhe von all diesen vergangenen Dingen."

Helga schaute Cedric überrascht an, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du wolltest ja wissen, warum wir hier sind!", sagte sie etwas schnippisch, als sie schließlich vom Pferd stieg. Cedric schaute in den Himmel, rollte mit den Augen und stieg dann, leicht verspätet, ebenfalls kopfschüttelnd ab. Doch als er sie ansah, lächelte Helga ihn auch schon wieder an.

„Du findest mich unmöglich, nicht wahr?"

„Leicht übertrieben… aber, wenn du dich mal in etwas hineinsteigerst… etwas erarbeitest, dann bist du manchmal nicht zu halten", sagte Cedric und nahm ihr die Zügel ab, um ihr Pferd, wie auch seines anzubinden.

„Nun… wenn du mit mir zusammenbleiben möchtest, wirst du dich an das gewöhnen müssen", sagte sie ihm und lächelte dabei so unverblümt, dass Cedric sie am liebsten umarmt hätte. Doch Helga drehte sich von ihm weg und schritt auf die Tür des Geschäftes zu, in dem sie weitere Pergamente über den Wraith vermutete. Sie fasste den Türknauf an, drückte ihn, so dass die Tür nach innen aufsprang und schaute in den dunklen Raum hinein. Während ihr ein undefinierter Duft von abgestandenen Büchern, verstaubten Papyrus-und Pergamentrollen, gemischt mit dem beißenden Geruch von Kalkwasser, die man zur Herstellung von Pergamentrollen benötigte entgegenschwappte, nickte sie Cedric zu und trat in die Dunkelheit des Ladens ein.

„Hallo? Hallo… ist hier niemand?", rief sie und hörte auch schon ein Grummeln von hinten aus dem Laden. Dann knarrte eine Tür und ein hageres Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

„Oh… ja… einen Augenblick, meine Dame. Ich komme gleich… warten sie bitte!"

Die Tür wurde nur für wenige Augenblicke geschlossen, ehe sie vollständig aufgerissen und das hagere Gesicht des Mannes wurde wieder sichtbar wurde. Aber nicht nur das… es gehörte zu einem kleinen Mann, der nicht wesentlich größer war als Meister Richard. Helga starrte den Mann an und dachte zunächst auch an einen Hauselfen… doch dieser Mann schien nicht zu den Hauselfen gehören… er war allenfalls kleinwüchsig.

„Holde Frau… was kann ich für euch tun? Nein… sagt es nicht… ihr wollt den jungen Mann dort heiraten, der euch unentwegt anschaut… und ihr wollt ihm ein wertvolles Geschenk machen."

Helga schaute Cedric an, der sie überrascht ansah, und grinste, ehe sie dem Mann antwortete.

„Ähm…nein, das ist nicht das, was…"

„Nicht… jetzt hab' ich es. Ihr benötigte einen Schreiber… natürlich, wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Wir haben immerhin die besten Schreiber der Stadt. Ihr wollt eure Besitztümer… auch nicht?"

Helga schüttelte den Kopf, wobei es ihr nach dem Gesicht des Mannes schon leid tat, dass er nicht Recht hatte.

„Nun gut… vielleicht sollte ich euch doch erst nach eurem Begehr fragen… jetzt weiß ich es, ihr benötigt gar keinen Schreiber… ihr könnt selbst schreiben und ihr wollt eher etwas zu lesen… ein paar holde Texte vom Kontinent… eine Geschichte… eine derjenigen, die so wundervoll von Liebe und Abenteuer..."

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch unterbreche… aber ich suche keine Texte, die von Liebe und Abenteuer handeln… sondern ich suche Pergamentrollen, die von einem Römer namens Scibonio handeln", wand Helga rasch ein, um den Redeschwall des Geschäftsinhabers zu stoppen. Der Mann starrte Helga überrascht an, räusperte sich dann und legte eine Hand an sein Kinn.

„Römer… Scibonio… nie… ähm nein, ich denke mir, ich habe mal solche Texte gehabt… aber die habe ich dem Kloster Wilton vermacht… im Gegentausch zu einigen ihrer wundervollen Pergamentrollen… wisst ihr, die Nonnen verstehen es Pergamentrollen herzustellen… keine minderwertige Ware", sagte der Inhaber mit abgehackten Worten.

„Ich weiß… diese Rollen meine ich allerdings nicht, denn diese habe ich gesehen. Ich meine weitere Briefe dieses Römers. Habt ihr noch ein paar gefunden… oder die seiner Frau."

„Seiner Frau… Scibonio… Römer…", wiederholte der Mann, als würde er in seinem Kopf nach etwas suchen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein… tut mir leid, aber von weiteren Briefen weiß ich nichts", sagte er schließlich und hob seine kleinen, dünnen Ärmchen. Helga seufzte. Sollte ihr Ausritt hierher umsonst gewesen sein? Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Diese Briefe… ihr habt sie doch hier in Sarum gefunden. Wo war dies? Könnten dort noch einige andere sein?"

„Ich habe diese Briefe gefunden? ...oh, ich verstehe… nein… ich arbeite mit einem… ähm… einem Mann zusammen, der solche Gegenstände… ähm… findet. Er verkauft sie dann an mich, damit ich sie weiterveräußern kann", erwiderte der Mann. Allerdings schien ihm diese Wendung des Gespräches weit weniger zu liegen. Unsicher und nervös strich er sich eine seiner langen strähnigen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Helga konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Mann unsicherer und vorsichtiger wurde.

„Würdet ihr mich mit diesem Mann bekannt machen?", fragte Helga so unverblümt weiter, als würde sie die aufkommende Unsicherheit des Mannes nicht merken.

„Ihn mit euch bekannt machen? Ich… ähm… nein, nein, das geht nicht".

Unsicher warf er einen Blick um sich, als wenn er im nächsten Moment erwarten würde, dass irgendjemand durch die Eingangstür treten könnte, der ihn wegen irgendeines Deliktes aufgreifen würde.

„Aber warum nicht… oh… wartet, ihr würdet auch entsprechend entlohnt werden", sagte Helga, griff in ihren Beutel und holte ein kleines Goldstück hervor. Für einen kurzen Moment verblasste der gehetzte Ausdruck im Gesicht des Inhabers und wurde durch einen gierigen Ausdruck ersetzt. Dann verschwand dieser so schnell wie er gekommen war… das Gesicht des Mannes war nun so unscheinbar wie zum Anfang ihres Gespräches.

„Tja… ich könnte eventuell versuchen, ihn zu erreichen. Er ist nicht oft in der Stadt. Doch ganz zufällig habe ich ihn gestern gesehen. Allerdings, ob er wirklich hierher kommt… vielleicht braucht er ein wenig… ähm… Anreiz", sagte der Mann und starrte nun auf den Beutel Helgas, in dem für ihn anscheinend noch mehr Goldstücke schlummerten. Helga verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, schnürte den Beutel auf, holte ein Silberstück heraus und warf es dem Inhaber zu.

„Ich denke mir, dass sollte reichen… oder?"

Der Mann verzog ein wenig das Gesicht… aber dann begann er zu grinsen.

„Ich denke mir schon… er kommt vielleicht ganz unverbindlich hier vorbei… ja… vielleicht wollt ihr euch, ehe ich nach ihm suche, noch ein klein wenig umschauen. Vielleicht findet ihr noch das eine oder andere, was euch interessiert? Legt es beiseite, damit ich es euch nachher noch einpacken kann". Dann nickte er noch einmal, ehe er sich umdrehte und aus der Tür schritt. Knarrend flog diese zu.

„Meinst du, wir tun das Richtige? Mir kommt dieser Unbekannte nicht gerade geheuer vor!", sagte Cedric und schaute sich im Laden um.

„Nun… ich denke mir, kein Wunder… ich schätze ihn als einen Reliqienverkäufer ein… der fremden irgendeinen Schnickschnack verkauft. Allerdings scheint er so manche seiner Stücke auch anders erworben zu haben…", sagte Helga und suchte mit ihren Augen den Laden ab.

„Wie anders?", fragte Cedric neugierig nach.

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie zögerlich er plötzlich wurde… und wie er nach Worten suchte, um zu beschreiben, dass der Mann diese Sachen… findet?"

„Du meinst…"

„Er stiehlt sie. Natürlich. Und vielleicht hat er diese Pergamentrollen, die Rowena jetzt hat, auch irgendwoher gestohlen. Er hat sie nicht aus dem Boden geholt… er hat sie jemanden gestohlen. Die Frage ist nur, wem?"

Cedric schnaufte.

„Na hoffentlich wirst du nicht auch noch, letztendlich, von diesem Unbekannten bestohlen."

„Ich glaube, wenn er dies versucht, wird er schnell merken, dass wir für ihn eine Nummer zu groß sind. Nun ja… ich hoffe, wir müssen nicht zu lange warten, denn ich habe… oh, mein Gott."

Cedric schreckte auf und starrte Helga verwundert an, die vor einem Tisch mit lauter Pergamentrollen stand und zitternd eine langsam aufhob.

„Was ist… was hast du gefunden?", fragte er und lief mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Hier! Das gibt es doch nicht!", sagte Helga und schaute sich wieder und wieder das Pergament an, dass sehr alt zu sein schien. Es war leicht eingerissen und die Schriftzeichen waren für Cedric kaum zu erkennen. Auch als er sich weiter über die Schulter von Helga beugte, konnte er sie Wörter nicht lesen.

„Was ist das? Eine unbekannte Schrift… ich kann sie jedenfalls nicht lesen!", sagte er zu Helga, die weiterhin auf das Pergament starrte.

„Das glaube ich… es sind Runen", sagte Helga und wies mit einem Finder auf die geschnörkelte Schrift.

„Runen?"

„Ja… aber keine angelsächsische… es sind Honorius- Runen… und sie sind mir wohlbekannt!"

„Dir sind diese Runen bekannt? Woher?", fragte Cedric Helga unsicher und schaute ihr nun fest in die Augen. Doch statt ihm zu antworten, trat Helga einen Schritt von ihm weg. Dann griff sie nach hinten, zog ihr Schwert aus ihrer hinten angebrachten Scheide. Wild flackernd erhellte die Flamme des Schwertes den Raum und machte ihn noch gespenstischer.

„Hierher…", sagte sie und stieß das Schwert in den Holzboden. Zunächst war Cedric überrascht, ja fast erschrocken, denn damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Auch wusste er nicht, warum Helga das wundersame Schwert aus der Scheide geholt hatte… bis er kurz auf die Klinge des Schwertes blickte. Waren das, was dort heller aufflackerte… Runen?

„Dort… sind das…", begann er und zeigte auf die Klinge.

„…Runen. Und nun sehe dir diese Runen hier auf dem Pergament mal richtig an", sagte sie und hob das Pergament hoch. Cedric schaute… zunächst schien er nicht die Gleichnisse der Runen zu erkennen… bis er das Pergament ihr abnahm und es umdrehte.

„Oh mein Gott… es sind dieselben Runen, wie auf deinem Schwert!"

„Ja… Meister Richard hatte einen Teil dieser Runen entziffert… er meinte, durch sie hat das Schwert diese wundersamen Eigenschaften. Ein mächtiger Zauberer musste es geschaffen haben… nachdem er einen Drachen getötet und die Fähigkeiten des Drachen in dem Schwert einschloss. Mittels der Runen wird diese Fähigkeit im Schwert gebunden… doch woher stammt dann dieses Pergament? Hat der Schreiber die Runen vom Schwert abgeschrieben… oder irgendwoher anderswo?", fragte Helga und schaute Cedric unsicher an. Denn somit blieb eine weitere Frage im Raum hängen… wer wusste von diesen Runen? Und wer wusste somit noch von Hrunting, jenem Schwert Helgas?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_In der Halle des Bundes, Somerset, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

Entspannt nahm der Großmeister des Bundes der Wölfe den Becher in Hand und trank einige Schlucke des feinen roten italienischen Weines, der blutrot den Schein der Fackeln im Becher widerspiegelte, ehe er sich erneut auf die Unterlagen konzentrierte, die ihm Nadal aus Wales mitgebracht hatte.

‚Was für wunderbare Informationen. Grandios. Was für wunderbare Zauber… was für eine fantastische Arbeit', sagte er sich, ehe er abermals zum Becher griff. Seine Augen schienen noch stärker zu leuchten, als zuvor. Gierig schaute er auf das Pergament und fuhr mit seinen schmalen Fingern die Runenzeichen wie auch die Schrift des ermordeten Hofzauberers nach, die dieser zur besseren Erklärung gemacht hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in das verrottende Gesicht, das nun, da er allein war, nicht von der schwarzen Maske verhüllt war.

‚Für diese Zauber… war es wert, diesen Hofzauberer umzubringen. Allein für diese Zauber würde ich ein ganzes Reich opfern.'

Das die Zauber schwarze Magie waren… die schwärzeste Magie, die der Großmeister je gesehen hatte… ja je selbst angewandt hatte, war ihm egal. Sie würden ihm endlich den Erfolg geben, den er wollte… Macht würde er in seinen Händen halten… schwarze Macht. Er würde über das Land herrschen, egal welcher König ihm dann vorstehen würde. Diese schwarze Magie würde ihm die Macht über dem Boden, ja über sämtliches Material geben… er würde es verformen und für seine Dinge nutzen können. Und… er könnte mit diesen Zaubern in jedes Ding eine menschliche Seele versetzen. Könnte sie aufspalten… und den Menschen somit an sich binden. Seine Hand fasste den Becher fest an, als sei er ein Gegenstand, in die er die Seele eines Unglücklichen versetzt hatte und die er nun zu knebeln gedachte. Er freute sich, einen solchen Ungläubigen in seinen Händen zu wissen. Nicht nur sein Geist… sein ganzes Wesen würde ihm so zur Verfügung stehen. Ein bösartiges, fast zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf das groteske Gesicht, das ihm nach einem Drachenangriff verblieben war. Wenn man überhaupt von einem Lächeln sprechen konnte. Entspannt lehnte er sich nach hinten und spielte mit dem Becher.

„Schade, Gwefrfawr, dass du nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten wolltest. Das du zu einfältig warst, das Große in deiner Arbeit zu sehen. Was hättest du alles durch diese Zauber erreichen können… aber du wolltest nur ein einheitliches unabhängiges Wales. Wie… billig… Nun… jetzt bist du tot und ich besitze deine Unterlagen … Ich werde sie so benutzen, wie ich es mir schon immer vorgestellt habe. Niemanden brauche ich nun zu fürchten… auch meinen so verfluchten Bruder nicht…"

Bei diesem Gedanken lachte der schwarze Eldorman laut auf…

„Herr..?"

Mit einem Satz sprang der schwarze Eldorman von seinem Sessel auf, als hätte ihn ein Skorpion gestochen. Gedankenlos starrte er zur Tür… und sah auf jenes zweifelhaft unschöne Wesen nieder, welches sich auf den Boden geworfen hatte und darauf wartete, von ihm zur Kenntnis genommmen zu werden. Einst war dieses Wesen ein Mensch gewesen… niemand von höherem Adel… aber ein Mensch, der den Fehler begangen hatte, sich gegen den schwarzen Eldorman aufzulehnen. Es war jener Mensch gewesen, der seinem Bruder verraten hatte, was er vorhatte… so dass jener dem König zur Hilfe gekommen war. Seit dieser Zeit, seit diesem Drachenangriff, der das einst so stolze und schöne Gesicht des schwarzen Eldormannes zerstört hatte, hatte er sich an jenen gerächt, die ihm das zugefügt hatten. Allein sein Bruder war seiner Rache entkommen… doch irgendwann würde er sich auch an ihm rächen können. An diesem Handlager hatte er es schon erfolgreich getan… er hatte ihn gebrochen, seinen Geist zerstört, so dass dieser Mann nur noch ein wimmerndes Etwas geworden war. Er hatte ihn schließlich verändert durch all seine Versuche… und ihn zu einem seiner Diener gemacht, die ihm auf ewig Treue geschoren hatten.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er das Wesen unwirsch, da es ihn beim Studieren der Pergamentrollen gestört hatte.

„Euer Ratsmitglied, Solmen Slytherin, möchte euch sprechen."

Der schwarze Eldorman schaute über das Wesen in Richtung der Tür.

‚Was wollte Solmen hier… nun gut… vielleicht bringt er Botschaften über die weiteren Vorgehensweisen!', sagte er sich, drehte sich um und griff nach seiner Maske. Mit geübten Handgriffen befestigte er sie vor seinem Gesicht, drehte sich um und wies das Wesen an, Solmen einzulassen.

„Großmeister!"

„Solmen… schön, dass du mich einmal besuchst. Kommt setzt euch… und bedient euch. Ich genieße gerade diesen wundervollen roten italienischen Wein und habe mir dabei kurz Nadals Bericht, wie auch die Pergamentrollen angesehen, die er aus Wales mitgebracht hat."

„Und, Großmeister?"

„Nun… nichts Besonderes. Ein paar ganz nette Zauber von diesem Hofzauberer… aber eben nichts Außergewöhnliches", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, wobei er versuchte, so gelangweilt wie möglich zu klingen. Nichts sollte an die Bedeutung dieser Zauber erinnern… und den Wunsch seines Gegenüber wecken, auch in diese Pergamente Einblick zu nehmen.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seiner Hand befahl er den Pergamentrollen, sich vom Tisch zu entfernen, worauf diese lautlos auf einen nahen Beistelltisch schwebten und sich dort niederließen.

„Was lässt euch den Weg von Winchester hierher machen, Solmen? Gibt es neue Informationen?"

„Wohl wahr, Großmeister… Gute, wie auch Schlechte…"

„Nun… dann fangt lieber mit den Schlechten an, denn noch bin ich guter Laune."

Solmen nickte, setzte sich, wobei sein Kettenhemd… jenes schlangenartige Ding, welches er immer öfter trug… leicht raschelte.

„Zum einen… Dunstan hat den König aus seiner Betroffenheit geholt. Nachdem wir ja seinen besten Freund… Ethelgar, seinen Jugendfreund vom Hofe Ethelstan… ähm… einen tödlichen Unfall zufügten, war der König stets in Trauer. Entgegen unseres Planes war er nun erstmal gar nicht bereit, die ebenfalls trauernde Aelfthrith zu trösten. Er hat sich eher selbst zurückgezogen… wie es hieß… um Buße zu tun. Nun, ich glaube, Großmeister, der König braucht noch Zeit… und ich denke, dass selbst Dunstan von Canterbury die Verbindung zu Aelfthrith billigt."

„Natürlich… Dunstan will, dass nicht noch mehr Nonnen vom König geschwängert werden. Am liebsten möchte er diese Sache unter den Tisch kehren… damit sie in Vergessenheit gerät. Aber es war eine wunderbare Möglichkeit den Witan gegen die Kirche aufzubringen. Und somit auf unsere Seite", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und lehnte sich selbstsicher nach hinten.

„Ja… vor allem, weil diese Tat ein nicht gerade gutes Bild auf die von ihm geleitete Kirche wirft. Wie es heißt, will der König den Bastard… sollte das Kind geboren werden, zwar anerkennen… aber er soll auf keinen Fall für die Königskrone zur Verfügung stehen."

„Was für uns eine Segen ist… zwar ist diese Nonne, Wulfthrith, eine Hexe.. und somit würde ihr Kind auch magische Fähigkeiten besitzen… aber sie würde auf keinen Fall jenes leicht biegsamen Wesens sein, dass wir benötigen. Zudem… habt ihr sie ja nicht in eure Hand bekommen."

„Was nicht mein Verdienst ist, Großmeister. Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass dieser Coenrad ein viel zu unfähiger Mann ist!", erhitzte sich Solmen.

„Gemach… mein Freund. Es war der richtige Mann… denn so hat unser guter Aelfstan einen Dämpfer zur rechten Zeit bekommen. Es wäre zwar schön gewesen, diese Nonne in unsere Hand zu bekommen… aber eigentlich ist sie nur Beiwerk… zu einem viel größerem Spiel… nun Solmen, ihr sagtet, ihr hätten schlechte neue Nachrichten", erwiderte der schwarze Eldorman und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher, ohne das er dabei vergaß, Solmen anzuschauen. Solmen schaute den schwarzen Eldorman unsicher an.

„Nun… es geht um unsere Vorbereitungen für diesen Waleskrieg… Dunstan hat von den Vorbereitungen dieses König Iago erfahren. Wie es mir scheint, können sich beide nicht leiden… und der Erzbischof hat König Edgar dazu verleitet, so bald wie möglich nach Rhuddlan zu ziehen, um mit dem König von Gwynedd zu verhandeln. Dunstan möchte am liebsten, dass König Iago sich gegen Edgar positioniert… damit dieser nicht sein eigentliches Versprechen einlösen muss, ihn zu unterstützen. Dementsprechend zieht nun Edgar nach Rhuddlan, um sich die Gefolgschaft seines Mannes einzufordern", erzählte Solmen mit fester Stimme.

„Nun… einerseits nicht so gut… aber wer weiß, vielleicht lässt sich daraus auch wieder Profit schlagen."

„Aber… wie? Wir haben doch diesen Krieg forciert", fragte ein überaus überraschter Solmen.

„Schon… ja, wir haben ihn forciert, in dem wir Lady Gunhild zur Geliebten König Iagos machten… und Bruder Wilhelm die Einschmeichelungen durchführen ließen. Und natürlich gewinnen wir viel, wenn Gwynedd Deheubarth angreift. Aber ihr habt euch sicher auch gefragt, was?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman Solmen, der ihn nur fragend anstarrte.

„Nun… einen starken Partner unserer Sache!", sagte Solmen.

„Richtig… aber dieser Partner ist nicht Gwynedd… es ist Deheubarth. Dort sind weit mehr Zauberer in höheren Ämtern, als in Gwynedd. Iago hatte keinem der Zauberer getraut, auch wenn viele noch auf der Insel Angelsey leben… außer diesem Gwefrfawr, den wir beseitigen ließen. Aber Gwynedd ist stark… und es ist unberechenbar. Deshalb haben wir bereits jetzt schon eine Anfrage unserer… nennen wir sie Verbündete… ihnen beizustehen. Nicht umsonst haben wir den Übergriff auf diesen Bruder Iagos und Eadberth vorgetäuscht… um uns, den Bund, als Gegner Iagos zu postieren. Wenn wir den Deheubarthern dann im Kampf gegen Gwynedd offen beistehen… und dieses dann besiegen, dann werden sie in unserer Schuld sein… und unsere Pläne fördern… ohne zu wissen, dass wir es waren, die sie erst in diesen Kampf getrieben haben", erläuterte der schwarze Eldorman, seufzte und fügte schließlich, nach einigen Momenten hinzu.„Nun… unser… guter… Erzbischof hat unseren König dazu gebracht nach Gwynedd zu reisen. Gut… wer begleitet ihn?"

„So wie es aussieht, Aelfhere von Mercien, der oberste Heerführer Englands.", erwiederte Solmen

Der schwarze Eldorman lehnte sich lächelnd zurück.

„Das ist doch ideal… so ungünstig für uns dieser Schachzug Dunstan auch sein mag… vielleicht verhindert er auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Krieg… so wird dennoch dies uns zum Vorteil gereichen. Aelfhere ist, wie auch König Iago, ein störrischer Mann. Und Aelfhere wird kaum diesen König Iago achten, egal wie diplomatisch Edgar sein wird. Es wird ein Zeichen der Stärke sein, welches England dort aussendet… und es wird König Iago demütigen. Edgar wird zwar verhindern, dass im Augenblick Krieg ausbrechen wird… aber er wird den Zorn des Königs von Gwynedd hervorrufen… und die Abneigung gegen Edgar. Bei weiteren Einschmeichelungen unserer…Agenten… wird schließlich König Iago vielleicht gar England angreifen… und ihr…wir, werden dann zur Stelle sein. Oder er wird schließlich den Befehl Edgars Frieden zu halten, verweigern und dennoch Deheubarth angreifen. Solange diese elenden Geiseln vorhanden waren, konnte er dies nicht… aber jetzt schon. Der Effekt wäre derselbe… die deheubarthischen Zauberer würden in unserer Schuld stehen… und würden schließlich in unsere Ziele integriert werden.", erklärte lächelnd der schwarze Eldorman.

„Darum auch die angebliche Flucht Eadberth vor uns nach Rhuddlan!", warf Solmen ein.

„Ja… jetzt erkennt ihr schon eher die Zusammenhänge, Solmen. Natürlich soll Iago schließlich eher diesen Bastard des Aelfsiges als König von England anerkennen, als Edgar. Dieser Halbbruder war ein Köder, den Iago geschluckt hat… und der für ihn eines Tages zum Untergang führen wird. Und wenn es einmal so weit sein wird… wird er sich plötzlich allein fühlen, denn dann werden seine Geliebte und seine Freund, Bruder Wilhelm, ihn plötzlich allein lassen… und er wird vor den Trümmern seines Machtstrebens stehen. Vielleicht können wir dann auch endlich einen magischen König Wales bekommen, der einen magischen König Englands unterstützen wird… und der abhängig sein wird vom Bund!"

Solmen nickte und erwiderte nichts mehr. Nun machte ihm die Politik des schwarzen Eldormanes Sinn.

„Nun… ihr sagtet, es gebe auch gute Nachrichten?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman nach.

„Nun… außer, dass ich auf der Spur meines Sohnes bin, der uns auf der Nase herumgetanzt ist und unsere Pläne stören wollte…", erwiderte Solmen.

„Ich habe euch schon immer gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war, euren Sohn Salazar so zu behandeln. Ihr wolltet es nicht wahr haben, dass er seine Fähigkeiten hat… diese Verwandlung, dieses Unerkanntbleiben vor uns… das allein Nadal seine Identität aufdeckte, es aber nicht verhindern konnte, dass er sich ihm entzog…macht ihn zu etwas Einzigartigem. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen ihn in die Hände, um ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken...", unterbrach in der schwarze Eldorman mit scharfer Stimme, doch Solmen ließ sich nicht beirren.

„…,ist unsere Falle aufgegangen. Leider war dieses Mündel, Helga Hufflepuff, nicht bei dem Heiler dabei, aber dennoch… mein Housecarl Corric hat den Heiler in seiner Gewalt und bringt ihn nach Nottingham zum Prozess."

„Hervorragend, Solmen. Dies ist eine sehr gute Nachricht. Fantastisch… sollte uns das Schwert nun doch noch in die Hände fallen? Nun… wenn diese Helga nicht bei ihrem Lehrer und Freund dabei ist… so sollten wir den Prozess ein klein wenig herauszögern. Vielleicht erfahren wir von diesem Halbelfen noch einiges. Unter Folter sagt so ein Mensch einiges. Auch ein Halbelf. Und wir sollten ihm die Möglichkeit geben, Nachrichten abzusetzen… allerdings sollten wir diese dann verfolgen. Denn dann wissen wir bald, wo sich diese Helga aufhält… und können schließlich ihr unser Angebot darlegen. Sagt Earpwald, er erhält den entsprechenden Lohn für sein Zutun. Recht bald wird er wieder vor all seinen Zentauren eingesetzt werden… und wird das entsprechende Land erhalten. Und die Macht, die wir ihm versprachen…"

Solmen nickte… und genehmigte sich nun auch einen Schluck Wein

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy: **Schön von dir zu hören. Hoffe du bist nicht mehr so krank. Ich hatte mir ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht.

Ja, erstmal sind Godric, seine Familie und auch Salazar in Sicherheit… erstmal… doch wie du lesen konntest, ist der Bund ihn auf den Spuren. Wie? Nun du wirst davon noch erfahren. Godric hatte in seiner „Geiselhaft" nicht allzu viel hören können. Dinas Emrys ist eben etwas abgelegen… und selbst konnte er nicht viel Erkundigungen einholen. Erst als er nach Tenby kam, erfuhr einiges. Salazar dagegen hatte durch den Bund von Helgas Rückkehr erfahren.

Dunstan ist vorsichtiger geworden, nicht wirklich resignierend. Er war kämpferischer… aber er ist nun auch älter… und er hat eine größere Verantwortung als er die als Abt gehabt hat. Er muss nun mehr Kompromisse schließen. Bei ihm sieht man das, was man auch bei vielen heutigen Politikern ( und ein solches Amt eines Erzbischofs ist nicht nur ein kirchliches ) auch sieht. Mancher Idealismus in der Jugend wandelt sich in späteren Tagen in einen gewissen Realismus. Allerdings beeinflusste ihn auch sehr die Zeit in Gent. Vielfach wurde aus Dunstans Aufenthalt in Gent geschlossen, dass er in dieser Zeit die benedictinische Reformidee stärker aufgenommen habe und diese der wesentliche Einfluss auf die Klosterreformen habe. Zudem behaupten einige Historiker auch, dass die angestrebte Einheit, die Balance zwischen Enthusiasmus, Konsens und Gehorsam für Dunstan typisch gewesen sei.

Aber du hast im Endeffekt Recht, denn nach Edgars Tod 975 n. Chr. und dem Mord an Edgars Sohn Eduard 978 n. Chr. zieht sich Dunstan (als einer der wenigen Erzbischöfe) aus der Kirchenpolitik zurück… und wird wieder Abt von Glastonbury. Dort stirbt er dann 988 n. Chr.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

**Sarum**

Sarum ist die älteste Siedlung Salisburys (Wiltshire, England). Es gibt Anzeichen, dass der Ort schon um 300 v. Chr. bewohnt wurde. Sarum liegt auf einem Hügel, ca. drei km nördlich des modernen Salisburys, an der westlichen Seite der Straße, die nach Stonehenge führt. Sarum war ursprünglich ein Fort an der strategisch wichtigen Stelle, wo zwei Handelsrouten und der Fluss Avon zusammentrafen. Das Fort war oval aufgebaut und maß ungefähr 405 m in der Länge und 360 m in der Breite. Es bestand aus einem einzigen Kreiswall und einem Graben. Der Eingang befand sich am östlichen Ende.

In den ersten Aufzeichnungen wird Sarum als eine Stadt der Belger bezeichnet. Ihre historischen Details erwiesen sich als ein Segen für die Nachforschungen der Topographiker. Die Römer hielten es als eine starke Militärbasis. Sarum wurde unter dem Namen Sorbiodunum Privilegien des römischen Rechts zugestanden. Dem König von Wessex, Cynric, wird nachgesagt, Sarum im Jahr 552 erobert zu haben. Unter angelsächsischer Herrschaft wurde es zu einer der ansehnlichsten Städte des westlichen angelsächsischen Königreichs, und besaß bald nach der Konvertierung der Sachsen zum Christentum mehrere kirchliche Einrichtungen. Anfang des 9. Jahrhunderts wurde die Stadt häufig als Residenz von Egbert von Wessex genutzt. König Edgar rief 960 den Witan in Sarum zusammen, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die Dänen in den Norden zurückzuwerfen. Nach der normannischen Eroberung Englands wurde die Stadt nach dem Grafen, der die Gegend erhielt, Salisberie genannt. Er ließ eine hölzerne Burg mit einem Burggraben bauen. 1067 wurde mit dem Bau einer Kathedrale und eines Palastes für den Bischof begonnen. 1092 war der Bau der beiden Gebäude abgeschlossen. Die Kathedrale brannte jedoch nur fünf Tage später wieder ab. 1100 wurde ein steinerner Bergfried gebaut. Im Jahre 1190 wurde eine Ersatzkathedrale fertig gestellt. Es gab fünf Wälle, vier in der Stadt und einen in der Burg, hauptsächlich konstruiert, um die Garnison und die Einwohner im Falle eines Krieges, oder während einer Belagerung zu unterstützen. In Sarum mangelte es schließlich an Freiraum für neue Gebäude. Außerdem wurde der Wasservorrat an der Hügelspitze besteuert, was zu einer schlechten Situation für die Bewohner der Stadt führte. Da sich die Kathedrale und die Burg in enger Nachbarschaft zueinander befanden und sich deren jeweilige Verantwortliche regelmäßig auseinandersetzten, war ein Standortwechsel einer der großen Bauten unumgänglich. 1219 begann der Bischof mit dem Bau einer neuen Kathedrale am Ufer des Avon, um die herum nach und nach eine neue Siedlung entstand. Als New Sarum entstand, war der Untergang Sarums unausweichlich. Die neue Siedlung wurde ursprünglich New Sarum genannt und bekam später den Namen Salisbury.

**Capitalis** **Quadrata**

Die Capitalis Quadrata (auch Quadrata oder Quadratschrift) ist eine antike römische Versalschrift. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer in Stein gemeißelten Variante, der Capitalis Monumentalis, diente die Quadratschrift neben der Capitalis Rustica als klassische Buchhandschrift der Römer.Der Name leitet sich von der geometrischen Formgebung der einzelnen Buchstaben her, die sich an Quadrat, gleichseitigem Dreieck und Kreis orientiert. Ebenso wie die Capitalis Monumentalis wird die Quadratschrift mit Serifen notiert, Worttrennungen und Ligaturen sind eher selten. Im Unterschied dazu die Capitalis Rustica. Die Capitalis Rustica ist eine Variante der antiken römischen Majuskel Capitalis. Anders als die harmonische Capitalis Quadrata mit ihren strengen geometrischen Vorgaben zeichnet sich die Rustica (von rusticus lat. ländlich, bäuerlich) durch ihre schmale, kurvig-bogige Formgebung aus, die eine zügigere Notation erlaubte. Die Rustica kommt bereits im 1. Jahrhundert n. Chr. auf und bleibt bis ins 5. Jahrhundert n. Chr. in Gebrauch. Da sie in der Antike die vermutlich vorherrschende Bücherschrift war, wird sie in der Paläografie bevorzugt als kanonisierte Capitalis bezeichnet

**Pergamentherstellung**

Im früh- und hochmittelalterlichen Europa war Pergament das bei weitem wichtigste Material für die Verfassung von Urkunden und Büchern, worin sich die mittelalterliche Buchkultur wesentlich von der Antike unterschied, die an erster Stelle Papyrus verwendet hatte. Der nach der kleinasiatischen Stadt Pergamon benannte Schreibstoff ist die getrocknete, ungegerbte Haut von Schafen, Ziegen oder Kälbern. Die Häute werden in Kalkwasser, dem sogenannten Kalkäscher, gewaschen und mehrere Wochen eingelegt, wodurch das in der Haut vorhandene Fett verseift wird und die Haarwurzeln sich lösen. Dann kommt die Haut zum Enthaaren und Entfleischen auf den Gerberbaum. Danach wird die Haut gewaschen, im Schlichtrahmen zum Trocknen aufgespannt und mit einem halbmondförmigen Messer (Lunellum) sorgfältig glatt geschabt.

**Reliquie**

Eine Reliquie (lateinisch Überbleibsel) ist ein Gegenstand religiöser Verehrung, besonders ein Körperteil oder Teil des persönlichen Besitzes eines Heiligen. Reliquien finden sich in allen Hauptreligionen, vor allem aber im Christentum, im Shinto und im Buddhismus. Im Christentum (Katholizismus und Orthodoxie) ist die Reliquienverehrung eine der ältesten Formen der Heiligenverehrung und schon im mittleren 2. Jahrhundert eindeutig nachweisbar, lange vor z.B. Ikonen- oder anderen Heiligenbilder-Verehrungen. Dies ist bemerkenswert, da in der heidnischen Antike die Reliquienverehrung nicht erwünscht war und Körperteile von noch so frommen Verstorbenen als unrein galten. Im Katholizismus werden drei Reliquienklassen unterschieden:

Reliquien erster Klasse sind alle Körperteile des Heiligen, insbesondere Partikel seiner Knochen, aber auch seine Haare, Fingernägel und, soweit erhalten, sonstigen Überreste, ins selteneren Fällen auch Blut. Bei Heiligen, deren Körper verbrannt wurden, gilt gegebenenfalls die Asche als Reliquie erster Klasse.

Reliquien zweiter Klasse, auch echte Berührungsreliquien genannt, sind Gegenstände, die der Heilige zu seinen Lebzeiten berührt hat, insbesondere Objekte von besonderer biographischer Bedeutung. Dazu gehören etwa bei heilig gesprochenen Priestern und Mönchen ihre sakralen Gewänder, bei Märtyrern beispielsweise die Foltergeräte und Waffen, durch die sie ums Leben kamen.

Reliquien dritter Klasse oder mittelbare Berührungsreliquien sind Gegenstände, die Reliquien erster Klasse berührt haben. Solche Objekte, in der Regel kleine Papier- oder Stoffquadrate, die kurz auf die Reliquien gelegt und hinterher auf Heiligenbildchen geklebt werden, werden in vielen katholischen Wallfahrtsorten besonders in Südeuropa bis heute als Souvenirs an Pilger verkauft

**Runen**

Runen sind die ältesten Schriftzeichen der Germanen. Sie waren vor allem zwischen dem 2. und dem 12. Jahrhundert für geritzte und gravierte Inschriften auf Gegenständen und Steindenkmälern in Gebrauch. Ihre Verbreitung zeigt von Anfang an einen deutlichen Schwerpunkt in Südskandinavien. In allen anderen Siedlungsräumen germanischsprachiger Völker ist nur eine dünne Streuüberlieferung zu finden, die außerdem mit dem jeweiligen Einzug des Christentums zu ihrem Ende kommt. Die nominelle Christianisierung Nordeuropas hatte grundsätzlich den Wechsel zur lateinischen Schrift zur Folge. Die Verwendung von Runen endete mithin in Mitteleuropa vor 700 n. Chr. und in England im 10. Jahrhundert. Nur in Skandinavien hielt sich der Gebrauch der Runenschrift deutlich länger, in einzelnen Regionen bis gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts. Der weitaus größte Teil der etwa 6.500 erhaltenen Runeninschriften stammt aus dem Skandinavien der Wikingerzeit.

Die ältesten Inschriften datieren aus dem 2. Jahrhundert und stammen aus Moorfunden in Südschweden und Dänemark (Jütland). Als älteste Runeninschrift gilt derzeit der Name harja auf dem Kamm von Vimose, der in die Zeit 150–200 n. Chr. datiert wird. Älter ist zwar die Fibel von Meldorf (Schleswig-Holstein) von etwa 50–100 n. Chr., doch besteht die vierbuchstabige Inschrift nicht sicher aus Runen (lateinisch?); ihre Lesung ist deshalb umstritten, könnte aber eine Vorstufe der Runen sein. Etwas jünger ist die auf einer eisernen Speerspitze eingeritzte Beschwörung raunijaR („Herausforderer"). Die Spitze wurde in einem Grab aus der Zeit um 200 n. Chr. in Øvre Stabu (Oppland) Norwegen gefunden.

Die Verwendung der Schrift war in den germanischen Kulturen, die Runen gebrauchten, nicht tief verwurzelt; Schriftkulturen waren sie allenfalls ansatzweise. Schrift- und lesekundig war nur eine kleine Elite von Schreibern. Die Runenschrift entwickelte sich daher nie zu einer Buch- und Urkundenschrift und erfasste auch nicht so weite Bereiche der Alltagskommunikation und des kollektiven Gedächtnisses wie die lateinische Schrift in Antike und Mittelalter: Literatur, Liturgie, Geschichtsüberlieferung und Recht blieben mündlich. Der hauptsächliche Anwendungsbereich von Runen waren Inschriften zum Gedenken an Verstorbene oder an besondere Ereignisse, zur Weihe oder zum Verschenken von Gegenständen, als Besitzerangaben und als Münzinschriften.

**Angelsächsische Runen**

Das angelsächsische Runen-Futhork besteht aus einem Stamm von 24 Zeichen bis Dæg-Man; d und m sind identisch. Die übrigen Zeichen sind Zusatzbuchstaben und in ihren Namen schwankend.

Dem angelsächsischen Futhork liegt das altnordische zu Grunde, welches durch Einschiebungen (Gufu, Wen nach Cen; Eoh, Peorth, Eolhx nach Ger) und durch Zusätze erweitert worden ist.

**Honorius-Runen**

Die Herkunft der sogenannten Honorius-Runen, auch Hexenalphabet oder Theben-Schrift genannt, ist unklar. Der Name kommt von dem angeblichen Erfinder dieser Schriftzeichen, Honorius von Theben, eine ebenso unklare Figur. In dem Alphabet gibt es für jeden lateinischen Buchstaben, außer j und v, ein eigenes Zeichen.

Die Theben-Schrift wurde von Hexen und Magiern für Zaubersprüche, Inschriften und andere Texte verwendet. Man versuchte damit nicht nur die Bedeutung der Texte zu verschleiern, sondern ihnen auch ein mystisches Aussehen zu geben

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb 959 als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, stirbt 996 n. Chr.

**Aelfthrith **

Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Culen mac Induff **

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Eadberth_**

unehelicher Bruder Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet.

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Ethelgar_**

Sohn Ethelstan , wurde von Byreth ermordet.

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

_**Gunhild**_

Geliebte König Iagos, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter von Melangell und Godric

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Wilhelm_**

Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes, ehemaliger Bruder in Glastonbury

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	35. Die Spurensuche

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Hier kann sie verhindern, dass König Dubh durch eine Vergiftung stirbt, als auch, dass die Schlacht von Crieff für den vom Bund unterstützen Cullen mac Induff ausgeht. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie schließlich die Zentauren, die Cedric und damit Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Allerdings flieht der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England. Nachdem Helga von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, nimmt sie die Verfolgung der Zentauren auf. Doch sie hat nicht mit der Feindschaft des Bundes und vor allem des neuen Ratsmitglied Bellona, die dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith angehört, gerechnet. So verfolgt Helga ein durch Magie erschaffener Attentäter, ein Wraith, der sie fast tötet. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw, um mehr über den Attentäter zu erfahren.

Währenddessen wohnt im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Doch dies ist nur der Auslöser, auf den König Iago gewartet hat… und zugleich der Bund der Wölfe. Während Iago durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren lässt und ihm eine Falle stellt, in die der Dydefer schließlich auch geht, plant der Bund den Einfluss auf Iago zu erhöhen, in dem er den Hofzauberer ermorden lässt. Dazu wird der Werleopard Nadal Lynx beauftragt, der diesen Auftrag zusammen mit einem im Bund spionierenden Salazar Slytherin ausführt. Iago soll glauben, dass Dyfeder den Ausbruch durchgeführt haben und ihn so in einen Krieg zwingen. Als Godric und seine Familie allerdings zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, befreit Salazar Godric und flieht mit ihm und seiner Familie nach England. Währenddessen bringt Dunstan von Canterbury König Edgar von England zur Intervention in Wales.

In Wilton, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geht es ähnlich dramatisch zu. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächt, auch treffen Vertriebene des Bundes ein. Ebenfalls mit wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, sollen sie dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberer unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Da es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt dies der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jener Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Doch Rowena kann mit äußerster Mühe diese Angriffe abwehren. Als Helga zusammen mit Cedric und Berin, einem Zentauren, in Wilton eintrifft, ist das Kloster kaum zu halten. Erst durch Soldaten des Königs Edgar kann Sicherheit erlangt werden. Doch während Helga in Wilton und in Sarum nach dem Wraith forscht und auf seltene Runen stößt, die auch auf ihrem Schwert zu sehen sind, stellt der Bund eine Falle auf, mit der sie das Schwert Hrunting doch noch erhalten können. Dazu wird Meister Richard mit der Beschuldigung gefangen genommen, er habe einen Menschen aus niederen Beweggründen mittels Zauberei getötet.

**14. Spurensuche**

_Nottingham, Nottinghamshire, Verliese, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

Der Geruch in der dunklen Höhle unterhalb von Nottingham war furchterregend. Es war ein Geruch von Exkrementen, gepaart mit Blut, faulem Wasser, Schweiß und Urin. Aber es war nicht nur dieser Geruch, der Richard immer wieder hochschrecken ließ, denn auch als Feldscherer und Heiler kannte er sehr viele unangenehme Gerüche. Es war auch nicht die sehr schmerzhafte Haltung, die er in diesem sehr engen Käfig einnehmen musste… in einem Käfig, in den man ihn bis zu seinem Prozess eingesperrt hatte. Es waren vielmehr die Schreie der anderen Menschen, die hier, im Namen des Sheriffs von Nottingham, gefoltert und geschändet wurden. Menschen, die vielleicht Schuld auf sich geladen hatten, wurden ebenso behandelt, wie jene, denen man ein Geständnis abverlangte. Richard hatte einen solchen Ort noch nie gesehen… allerdings davon gehört. Auch er hatte schon eine der vielen Prozeduren hinter sich gebracht, so dass er nun auf seinem rechten Auge, auf Grund des getrockneten Blutes, kaum etwas mehr sehen konnte. Doch trotz der Folter blieb er hartnäckig dabei, dass er unschuldig am Tod dieses Mannes sei… auch wenn alles gegen ihn sprach.

‚Wahrscheinlich werden sie ein Gottesurteil an mir vollziehen!', sagte sich Richard und senkte wieder den Kopf. Ein Gottesurteil… als wenn Gott so seine Kinder bestrafen würde. Dieser Test war von Menschen erdacht und würde durch Menschen durchgeführt werden… somit war an diesem Test nichts, aber wirklich nichts, göttliches.

‚Was sie wohl mit mir machen werden? Die Feuerprobe?'

Bei der Feuerprobe, so wusste Richard, würde man seinen Arm in heißes Wasser halten… würde er Brandwunden davontragen, wäre dies ein Schuldeingeständnis. Oder er musste ein glühendes Eisen mehr als neun Fuß weit tragen. Eigentlich würde er diese Proben durch seine Zauberkunst leicht bestehen können… ja wenn nicht der Bund seine Zauberkräfte durch Banne und Flüche gebunden hielten. Vielleicht war dies im Atrium der Kirche von Nottingham, dem Ort, wo Gottesurteile stattfanden, nicht möglich… vielleicht konnte er dort seine Zauberei wirken lassen… jene Zauberei, die elfischen Ursprung war. Doch mit Bestimmtheit konnte dies Richard nicht sagen und so war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich über ein solches Gottesurteil freuen oder es fürchten sollte.

‚Ich habe nie verstanden, warum sich ein Mann nicht selbst verteidigen kann, warum es kein unabhängiges Gericht gibt!', sagte sich Richard und schüttelte den Kopf, so das der Käfig ebenfalls leicht mitschwang.

‚Auf jeden Fall werden sie mich hier oben so lange in diesem verfluchten Käfig hängen lassen, bis mir vor Durst die Sinne benebelt sind und ich zu halluzinieren beginne'.

‚Was will der Bund… nur Rache?', fuhr Richard mit seinen Gedanken fort, ehe er durch ein Geräusch abermals in seinen Gedanken gestört wurde. Zunächst dachte Richard an Alo, denn das Geräusch war ein starkes Auftreten von Füßen. Aber Alo konnte es nicht sein… es wäre Selbstmord für Alo gewesen, hier einzudringen. Richard hoffte, dass der gute schon auf dem Weg nach Glastonbury unterwegs war, um Helga zu warnen.

‚Sollte es dieser… Corric wieder sein, der eine Freude darin empfindet, all sein Wissen über Foltermethoden wieder in die Praxis umsetzen zu können?'

Mit Grauen dachte er an diesen Mann, der ihn das erste Mal gefoltert hatte. Nie zuvor hatte Richard solche Schmerzen verspürt… und war dennoch nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Dies lag nicht an ihm selbst, dass wusste Richard, sondern an der Gabe dieses Mannes, der im Foltern mit Sicherheit eine Koryphäe war. Er wusste, dass dieser Mann nicht sonderlich klug war, aber gerissen und was für Richard noch schlimmer war: durch und durch grausam. Ihm machte es Spaß einen anderen zu quälen.

„Nein… Heiler… ich bin nicht Corric!"

Richard schreckte auf. Wie konnte dieser Jemand wissen, was er dachte, es sei denn… Unruhig suchte er mit dem noch sehenden Auge umher und fand einen Schatten, der sich in einer der dunklen Ecken aufhielt. Es schien als wäre die Ecke durch dieses Wesen noch dunkler, noch unfreundlicher, ja noch kälter geworden.

„Wer… wer seid ihr?"

„Ist das so wichtig, wer ich bin… etwa wie ich heiße? Eigentlich ist es das nicht. Allenfalls ist es wichtig, was ich bin!"

„Und, was seid ihr?", krächzte Richard heraus und stellte dabei fest, dass sein Mund so trocken war, dass er kaum noch eine Stimme besaß.

„Gebt ihm Wasser!", befahl das Etwas und schon betrat ein weiterer Mann das Sichtfeld Richards und gab Richard einen Beutel mit Wasser. Vorsichtig und mit zittrigen Händen führte er den Beutel zum Mund. Während sich der größte Teil des Inhaltes über sein Gesicht ergoss, versuchte Richard mit vorsichtigen Schlucken etwas von dem herrlichen Nass hinunter zu schlucken. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, denn selbst das wenige, was sein Magen nun bekam, konnte für ihn zu Übelkeit führen. Und an etwas Erbrochenem wollte Richard nun wirklich nicht sterben. Schließlich war der Beutel leer und Richard ließ ihn sinken.

„Nun, geht es euch besser, so dass wir unsere kleine Unterhaltung fortführen können?", fragte der Schatten.

„Ja… und ihr habt nicht meine Frage beantwortet!", erwiderte Richard und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Nun… ihr hattet gefragt, was ich bin… und ich will es euch gern offenbaren… ich bin eure Rettung… oder eurer Tod. Ich bin euer Schicksal. Ich kann euer Freund sein… oder euer erbarmungslosester Feind. Je nach dem, was ihr möchtet", sagte der Mann im Schatten mit einer belanglosen, ja fast freundlichen Stimme. Richard war sich nun sicher, dass das Wesen ein Mensch war, ein Zauberer… und ein machtvoller noch dazu.

„Und wie soll ich dies entscheiden?"

„Wie ich sehe, kommt ihr schnell zum Punkt. Nun… ihr könntet mir einen Gefallen tun, der euch retten kann, euch euer Leben schenkt… vielleicht gar meine Hilfe. Solltet ihr aber diesen Gefallen ablehnen… könnte dies euer Tod sein… oder gar etwas Schlimmeres", sagte der Mann. Richard begann zu frösteln, als er die letzten Worte hörte, denn diese waren nicht nur verbal gesprochen worden. Schon als er den Schatten zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte, hatte Richard gemerkt, dass dieser Zauberer ein wirklich großer Legimentor war. Im normalen Zustand, nicht so entkräftet, hätte Richard den geistigen Angriffen dieses Mannes vielleicht standgehalten… doch dazu besaß er nun bei weitem nicht mehr die Kraft.

„Was ist dies für ein Gefallen?"

„Nun…", sagte der Mann und trat näher an Richard heran. Jetzt konnte Richard sehen, dass der Mann eine Maske trug, die sein Gesicht kindlich, ja fast freundlich machte. Sie war schwarz… und doch erzitterte Richard, als er in die Augen des Mannes schaute, die in dieser Dunkelheit zu glühen begannen. Es waren Augen die auf der einen Seite grausam waren, die nicht schreckten dem Gegenüber das größte Leid zuzufügen… aber es waren auch Augen, in der Richard Euphorie sah, ja fast schon Fanatismus.

„Nun… wie ihr euch schon denken könnt, bin ich nicht an euch persönlich interessiert. Wenn das so wäre, hätten wir euch anders behandelt. Allerdings sind wir an eurer Schülerin… oder vielmehr an dem Gegenstand interessiert, den diese in ihrer Obhut hat. Wir, und natürlich vor allem ich selbst, möchten, dass ihr ein gutes Wort bei ihr einlegt, dass sie uns ihren Gegenstand überlässt."

„Warum redet ihr so vornehmlich an der Sache vorbei, Fremder? Ihr meint Helga… und ihr meint Hrunting, jenes Schwert, dass Helga von ihren Eltern vermacht bekam, nachdem ihr diese Eltern getötet habt. Und habe ich euch richtig verstanden? Ich soll ein Wort für EUCH, für den Bund einlegen… damit sie das Schwert gegen mich eintauscht?"

„Es reicht erstmal, dass ihr sie benachrichtigt, dass ihr in unserem Gewahrsam seid, Heiler. Natürlich wäre es für uns wunderbar, wenn sie euch für das Schwert tauschen würde… aber seien wir mal ehrlich… sie wird dieses kaum freiwillig tun? Und selbst wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, werdet ihr versuchen, dies irgendwie zu verhindern. Doch wie ich schon sagte… ich kann auch euer schlimmster Feind sein. Ihr wisst, welche Kraft in mir steckt… und dies ist noch nicht alles. Solltet ihr euch also vollständig gegen mich stellen wollen, Halbelf, dann hütet euch… bringt ihm noch etwas Wasser."

Richard war gar nicht mehr so durstig und verstand nicht, warum ihm noch weiteres Wasser gebracht werden sollte… bis er auf das Wesen schaute, dass ihm das Wasser brachte. Das es einmal ein Mensch gewesen war, war zwar noch zu sehen, doch war es durch schwarze Magie dermaßen verändert worden, das nicht viel Menschliches an und in ihm geblieben war. Bösartige kleine Augen schauten ihn an, als ihm eine Klauenhand das Wasser reichte, wobei das Wesen ihn anknurrte. Der schwarze Zauberer lachte im Hintergrund kurz auf, ehe seine lodernen Augen wieder Richard musterten.

„Nun… werdet ihr mir diesen Gefallen tun und für uns eintreten… ihr unseren Wunsch übermitteln?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht wo sie ist!"

Der schwarze Zauberer schien ihn anzulächeln, obwohl Richard es nicht sehen konnte.

„Aber, aber… Heiler. Ich weiß zum Beispiel… dass sie nach Glastonbury gegangen ist. Nur leider ist sie dort nicht mehr. Wohin sie gegangen ist… und wen sie in Glastonbury treffen wollte, konnten mir meine Quellen leider nicht sagen. Natürlich könnte ich es mir dies aus eurem Gehirn holen… aber zuvor wollte ich mir noch wenigstens vergewissern, ob ihr nicht ein wenig kooperativ seid. Wisst ihr… manchmal kann eine solches Weigern von der Herausgabe von Informationen auch nachteilige Effekte haben. Ich bin manchmal nicht so feinfühlig, wie ich eigentlich sein sollte… es kann somit auch zu Schädigungen desjenigen kommen, der mir so die eine oder andere Information vorenthalten möchte. Also… könnt ihr mir, freiwillig, die Information geben?"

„Sie sucht Rowena von Ravenclaw."

„Danke, Heiler… ihr seht doch, es geht. Nun… dann werdet ihr in den nächsten Stunden einen Brief aufsetzen, den wir Rowena von Ravenclaw übermitteln lassen… in dem ihr unsren Wunsch darlegt. Wie ihr diesen Brief aufsetzt, mit welchen Worten, dass ist ganz und gar euch überlassen. Allein die Übermittlung ist für uns wichtig."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?"

„Diese Frage brauche ich EUCH doch nicht zu beantworten, Heiler. Ich schätze eure Intelligenz… also würde ich es für normal halten, wenn ihr auch meine akzeptiert. Ihr wisst genau, was passiert, wenn ihr euch weigert. Ich denke, wir brauchen uns darüber nicht weiter zu unterhalten. Natürlich wird euch in der Zeit, die ihr braucht den Brief zu formulieren, nichts geschehen… man wird euch im Auge behalten… aber ihr werdet nicht behelligt werden. Allerdings… darauf muss ich leider bestehen… werdet ihr euren Käfig nicht verlassen dürfen… tut mir leid, aber wir können es einfach nicht riskieren, dass ihr wieder an eure elfischen Kräfte herankommt und dann einfach von hier verschwindet. Das glaube, könnt ihr verstehen, nicht wahr? Oh, wie die Zeit vergangen ist, ich muss weiter… andere ‚Geschäfte' warten auch noch auf mich. Nun… ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag!"

Richard schaute den Schatten an, der sich umdrehte und einfach verschwand. Allerdings hatte er das Wesen hier gelassen, das ihm knurrend eine Feder und ein Pergament reichte. Noch einmal schaute Richard dorthin, wo noch eben dieser Zauberer gestanden hatte… dann tauchte er die Feder in Blutrote Tinte. Noch einmal überlegte Richard… ehe er zu Schreiben begann.

oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

_Sarum, Wiltshire, Laden des Papierherstellers, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

Mit voller Wucht rammte Cedric das Messer in den Holztisch, wo es nur wenige Zentimeter neben dem Kopf des angstvoll schauenden Mannes stecken blieb, der sich als Belfric ausgegeben hatte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte Belfric sein Haupt und erblickte das Messer, dass noch leicht wippte.

„Also… ich wiederhole noch einmal meine Frage… woher habt ihr dieses Pergament? Und erzählt uns nicht noch einmal, ihr hättet es von einem Kaufmann aus London abgekauft."

„Lasst ihn los! Was soll das? Ich habe euch nicht hierher geführt, damit ihr meinen Bru… ich meine meinen Verkäufer bedroht!", schrie von hinten der Ladenbesitzer, der Belfric hierher geführt hatte.

„Dies ist also euer Bruder?", fragte Helga den Pergamentmacher, der wie Helga atemlos den Angriff von Cedric zugesehen hatte.

„Wie… ich meine… ach verdammt, ja… man kann sich seine Familie ja nicht aussuchen", erwiderte der Pergamentmacher ungehalten und starrte Helga böse an.

„Könnte es sein, dass ihr mich hintergehen wolltet? Ich dachte euer Mann würde rein zufällig in der Stadt sein. Könnte es sein, dass euer Bruder in der Stadt gar wohnt? Und könnte es sein, dass er, rein zufällig natürlich, diese Pergamente und die Briefe _gefunden _hat? Vielleicht gar ein Reliquienhändler ist, der sich das eine oder andere Stück… _besorgt_?", fragte Helga und griff vorsichtig nach ihrem Zauberstab. Der Mann fixierte sie und dann ihr Schwert, welches auf ihrem Rücken hing.

„Ich denke, ich werde nichts weiter sagen… Solltet ihr meinen Bruder nicht loslassen, Highländer, dann werde ich die Wache rufen", sagte er zu Cedric und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Helga den Zauberstab hob.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch. Wir sind friedlich hergekommen und werden euer Geschäft auch wieder friedlich verlassen. Und natürlich tut es mir leid, das mein Begleiter euren Bruder ein wenig.…", sagte Helga ruhig, aber weiterhin angespannt, wobei sie den Ladenbesitzer weiterhin musterte,"… zusetzte. Aber ihr müsst es verstehen. Bisher wart ihr und euer Bruder nicht gerade kooperativ… obwohl ich für die Informationen schon bezahlt habe."

„Bezahlt?", stieß der auf dem Tisch liegende Belfric hervor.

„Allerdings… an euren Bruder!", sagte Helga und grinste den immer noch angstvoll dreinblickenden Belfric an.

„Du…", fauchte Belfric los, konnte aber nicht zu seinem Bruder, da ihn Cedric noch immer auf dem Tisch festhielt.

„Äh… das war gar nichts… nur ein Silberling…"

„Und eine Goldmünze für euch. Vergesst diese nicht", ergänzte Helga und blicke nun in das entsetzte Gesicht des Pergamentherstellers .

„Aargh… und mich lockst mit ein paar Almosen her", fuhr der am Tisch liegende Belfric fort.

„Das sieht man mal wieder, was Bruderliebe so ausmacht. Aber, Belfric, ich warte… wie war noch einmal gleich deine Antwort?", griff Cedric wieder in das Geschehen ein.

„Ja, ja… ich gebe zu… ich habe das Pergament nicht in London erworben… es ist mir… aufgefallen, als ich… nun ja… einem reichen Mann dieser Stadt einen Besuch abgestattet habe und…"

„Schweig, Bruder. Ich werde jetzt die Wache holen und…", griff der Ladenbesitzer ein, doch weit kam er nicht.

„Nun bleibt doch hier, Mann… **Impedimenta**… ", sagte Helga, wobei sie kaum ihre Stimme hebte und diesen Zauber fast beiläufig sagte. Der Ladenbesitzer schien mit einem Mal weit weniger schnell zur Tür zu kommen, obwohl er sich darum bemühte. Angstvoll drehte er sich langsam zu Helga um, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Dagegen schien sein Bruder noch mehr aufgebrachter zu sein.

„Ihr seid auch ein… Zauberer, eine Hexe?", fragte er aufgebracht. Diese Frage überraschte Helga ungemein.

„Wie meint ihr das?", fragte Helga erstaunt.

„Weil… weil…". Belfric versuchte mit den Armen zu rudern, doch da Cedric ihn festhielt, misslang diese Bewegung. „Weil die Karte aus dem Haushalt eines Zauberers ist… und eines Arztes und Alchemisten."

Helga schaute den Mann erstaunt an.

„Wo wohnt dieser Mann… dieser Alchemist? Hier in Sarum?"

Belfric nickte angstvoll, wobei er nie ganz Cedric aus dem Auge ließ, der ihn weiterhin festhielt und ihn dabei kalt anlächelte.

„Könntet ihr uns dorthin führen?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht… ich…", stotterte Belfric weiter. Helga gab Cedric einen Wink, so dass dieser den Dieb loslassen sollte.

„Nun, ich glaube eigentlich habt ihr gar keine andere Wahl, Belfric. Ich weiß, dass die Gegenstände, die dein so ehrenwerter Bruder verkauft, zum Teil gestohlen wurden. Wenn er nun die Wache ruft, dann werden sie auch dich in Gewahrsam nehmen… und ich denke mir, du bist den Wachen kein Unbekannter mehr. Vielleicht verlierst du deine Hand… oder deine Finger. Und dein Bruder… wenn klar wird, dass er dein Diebesgut verkauft… ist er auch dran. Wenn ihr mich allerdings zu diesem Alchemisten führst, der dieses Pergament, vielleicht gar die Briefe dieses Römers besaß… dann finde ich bei ihm vielleicht noch mehr. Und für eine solche Informationen würde ich dir schon mehr als Almosen zahlen."

Der Mann, nun vom Druck Cedrics befreit, schaute Helga lange an, ehe er nickte.

„Nun, gut, ich nehme euch mit. Aber den da nicht!"

„Bursche!", rief Cedric laut und drohte dem Dieb mit seiner Faust.

„Nein, nein, Belfric… auch ihn wirst du mitnehmen. Denn er wird meine Versicherung gegenüber dir sein. Solltest du mich irgendwie täuschen wollen… dann sei dir gewiss, dass er keine Gnade dir gegenüber kennen wird. Du wirst von diesem Moment an keine ruhige Minute mehr haben… und so Gott will, wirst du deine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Also… er wird mitkommen."

Belfric atmete unsicher ein, schaute noch einmal zum grimmig aussehenden Cedric, ehe er abermals nickte.

„**Finite!**"

Der sehr träge wirkende Ladenbesitzer wurde aus dem Zauber entlassen und fiel sogleich zu Boden.

„Was wird mein Bruder dafür bekommen?", fragte er sogleich und sprang energisch auf.

„Was interessiert es euch? Ihr wolltet ihm ja nicht mal den Silberling geben, den ich euch für ihn gegeben habe", erwiderte Helga, richtete sich auf, da sie den Laden zu verlassen gedachte.

„Wann werden wir den Alchemisten besuchen?", fragte sie Belfric, nahm ihn am Arm und führte ihn hinaus, ohne auf seinen Bruder einzugehen, der wütend neben ihm stand.

„Ich werde auch mitkommen", sagte der Ladenbesitzer hektisch, als er merkte, dass niemand ihn mehr bemerkte.

„Belfric?", fragte Helga den Dieb, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Bruder, du kannst nicht mitkommen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Der Alchemist ist ein Zauberer… Ich denke mir, die beiden werden sich zu helfen wissen, wenn Gefahr droht. Du aber nicht!"

Der Ladenbesitzer war darüber nicht gerade glücklich, doch Helga schaute ihn böse an.

„Guter Mann… noch war ich mit dir nachsichtig. Ich danke dir, dass du uns mit deinem Bruder bekannt gemacht hast und so garantiert hast, dass wir vielleicht das bekommen können, nachdem wir suchen. Nun aber lasst es sein… denn sonst wird eure Habgier ein schlimmes Ende für euch haben. Vergesst uns lieber… freut euch des Geldes, dass ihr erhalten habt… und betet, dass euer Bruder unbeschadet zurückkehren kann. Vielleicht kann er auch noch etwas mitbringen, was ihr veräußern könnt… aber haltet uns nicht auf. Und sollte ich hören, dass ihr euren Bruder und gar uns verraten haben solltet, dann seid von diesem Augenblick auf der Hut… denn, wie ich schon sagte, war ich noch nachsichtig mit euch!"

Der Ladenbesitzer erbleichte, schaute dann zu Belfric, der ihm zunickte, ehe er endlich stehen blieb und zusah, wie die drei seinen Laden verließen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Worcestershire, nahe dem Unterschlupf von Salazar, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„Ah, Sighart… ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen. Schön, dass du mal vorbei schaust. Wie geht es deinen Verwandten in Kent?"

Salazar setzte sich mühsam hin und nickte dem Wirt zu. Sein Aussehen hatte sich wieder stark verändert, nachdem er einen weiteren Vielsafttrank hergestellt und dort die Haare des seit Jahren verschwundenen Sighart hineingetan hatte. Wohin Sighart verschwunden war, konnte Salazar nicht sagen, doch er besaß noch einen kleinen Vorrat an Haaren des alten, fast schon tattrigen Greises. Einst hatte er den hier in der Gegend bekannten Holzfäller getroffen… doch lag das Treffen nun auch schon fünf Jahre zurück.

„Oh… war schön. Geht ihnen gut. Hab' schon ne Menge Kinder und Enkel… aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde stören. Naja… und da bin ich halt wieder in meine Berge zurück", erwiderte er leicht murmelnd. Für Salazar waren solche Männer wie Sighart die richtige Verwandlung. Sie fielen nicht auf, waren zumeist Einsiedler, die aber von dem Teil der Dorfbewohner, die diese kannten, freundlich aufgenommen wurden. Durch solche Einsiedler konnte Salazar eine Menge über die Gegend und über Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit erfahren, ohne dass jemand aufmerksam auf ihn wurde. Und wenn er sich einmal bei dem Namen des einen oder anderen Dorfbewohner vertan hatte… nun, es waren eben sonderliche Burschen, diese Einsiedler.

„Ja, zuhause ist es eben doch am schönsten… auch wenn es hier kälter als in Kent ist."

„Jo, warm war's da. Schön warm. Hab' gar nich meine alten Knochen gespürt. Aber… freundlicher sind die Leute eben hier. Ich hab ein paar Münzen bekommen… als Geschenk. Würd' nen bisschen Gemüse kaufen wollen… weißt ja, kann ja nich mehr so gut beißen. Und meine Vorräte sind leider aufgebraucht."

Der Wirt nickte dem Alten freundlich zu und verschwand dann kurz in die Küche des Gasthofes. Salazar wartete, wobei er leicht seine Augen schloss. Es war merkwürdig… mit der Verwandlung in einen alten Menschen schien sich auch dessen Müdigkeit, vor allem der Knochen, übertragen zu haben. Salazar musste sich zwingen, die Augen offen zu halten und nicht an diesem Tisch einzuschlafen.

‚Gut, dass ich nicht viel von dem Trank genommen habe… er reicht gerade mal, um hier noch ein Bier oder einen Met zu trinken und dann in den Wald zurückzukehren'

Gedankenversunken bemerkte Salazar gar nicht, wie zwei unbekannte Männer den Gasthof betraten und sich umsahen.

„Alter Mann… weißt du wo der Wirt ist?", fragte der eine Salazar, der leicht aufschreckte und den Neuankömmling musterte.

„Der Wirt… er ist in der Küche!", erwiderte Salazar und zeigte in die Richtung, in die der Wirt verschwunden war.

‚Was sind dies für zwei Halunken?'

Salazar musterte die beiden Burschen von oben nach unten. Sofort waren seine Sinne wieder geschärft, denn beide Männer sahen aus wie Soldaten… obwohl sie die Sachen von Reisenden trugen. Doch ihre Art zu laufen, zu sprechen… dies alles erinnerte ihn doch stark an Soldaten. Doch welche Männer, die Soldaten waren, kleideten sich anders… es sei denn, sie würden zum Bund gehören. Ob die beiden Zauberer waren konnte Salazar nicht so gleich beantworten.

„Ihr seid der Wirt dieser Schänke", fragte der zweite Mann nun den Wirt, der mit einem Korb voller Gemüsereste aus der Küche zurück in den Schankraum kam.

„Ja… was ist?", fragte der Wirt vorsichtig, wobei er Richtung Eingang lugte. Wie immer waren die Dorfbewohner vorsichtig und einsilbig gegenüber Fremden.

„Wir wollten gern von euch eine Information!", sagte der erste, worauf der zweite sogleich nachschob.

„Wir suchen zwei… äh… Männer. Einer ist allerdings recht klein und hat eine Menge Falten, eine lange Nase und lange Ohren. Der andere ist nicht aus England. Er hat eine französische Aussprache… habt ihr die beiden Männer hier gesehen?"

Der Wirt schaute die beiden abschätzend an. Auch er schien festzustellen, dass die Männer mehr waren als sie zugaben. Salazar atmete tief ein… es gab also noch mehr Leute die der Bund suchte.

„Nein. Nicht gesehen", gab schließlich der Wirt den beiden zur Antwort, ehe er zu Salazar ging und ihm den Korb mit dem Gemüse überreichte. Salazar kramte nach dem Geld und legte es dem Wirt dankbar hin, der ihm freundlich zunickte.

„Alter Mann, wartet… habt ihr zwei unbekannte Männer gesehen, die hier durchgezogen sind?", rief der eine Salazar nach, als dieser versuchte, so schnell wie möglich den Gasthof zu verlassen, wobei er dies so unscheinbar wie möglich tun wollte.

„Was?"

Salazar drehte sich um, als hätte er die Frage nicht verstanden und schaute den Fragenden ein wenig blöde an.

„Ich fragte, ob du zwei Männer… Männer, die nicht aus der Gegend stammen, gesehen hast", meinte der Fragende lauter, als wäre Salazar ein wenig taub und hielt dazu Salazar noch fest. Salazar überlegte kurz, ob er seinen Zauberstab ziehen sollte… aber schließlich entschied er, dies nicht zu tun und seine Tarnung aufrecht zu halten.

„Zwei Männer? Nein, ich habe keine zwei Männer gesehen. Was wollt ihr von ihnen?", fragte er die Männer nuschelnd.

„Wir… wir verfolgen sie. Aber ist auch egal… wenn du die zwei Männer siehst, einen kleinen, sieht ein wenig merkwürdig aus und nennt sich Wewe… der andere ist ein großer Franke mit dem Namen Folcart… dann melde dich bei uns. Wir werden noch zwei Tage hier bleiben. Es soll dir nicht schaden", sagte der zweite Mann und schlug ein wenig gegen einen Beutel, der anscheinend mit Geld gefüllt war.

„Ja, ja… is' gut. Mache ich, wenn ich sie seh' oder von ihnen hör'."

Dann drehte er sich zum Wirt um und winkte ihm freundlich zu, ehe er den Gasthof verließ. Mühevoll nahm er den Weg hinauf in die Berge, doch innerlich brodelte es in Salazar.

‚Wewe… Folcard… verdammt, was machen die hier?'

Ihm war klar, dass die beiden Fragenden Leute des Bundes waren, die Wewe, seinen alten Hauselfen und Folcard, seinen alten Schulkameraden hierher verfolgten. Das Problem war, dass sie ihn, Salazar, wahrscheinlich suchten… und ohne es zu ahnen, sein Versteck dem Bund verrieten. Nur gut, dass er dieses Versteck lange nicht benutzt hatte… und das er nie ohne Tarnung in die Nähe von Ortschaften ging. Langsam ging er den Berg hinauf, wobei er stets sich umsah und horchte, ob er verfolgt wurde. Mehrmals nahm er Umwege, um mögliche Verfolger in die Irre zu lenken.

‚Wenn Wewe und Folcart mich hier finden konnten… werden es auch andere tun. Ich… nein wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weg!', sagte sich Salazar. Doch wohin? Gut, der Schnee begann zu schmelzen und schon bald würde auch in den Bergen der Frühling einziehen, aber dennoch würden die Wege und Strassen dann nicht weniger unpassierbar sein. Sämtliche Wege würden sich dann in Schlammbahnen verwandeln, die ein schnelles Voranschreiten unmöglich machten. Zudem… er war nicht allein. In dem Unterschlupf lebten außer ihm noch Godric, seine Frau und die beiden Kinder… zusammen mit ihm und den beiden anderen, also sechs Personen. Sechs Personen waren aber leichter zu fassen, als nur eine, allenfalls zwei.

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf. Wie dumm konnte man nur sein!

Als er schließlich in den Wald trat, um zu seinem Schlupfloch zu gelangen, hatte er sich schon wieder halb zurückverwandelt, so dass er die folgende Strecke weit weniger mühevoll zurücklegen konnte.

„Psst..."

Salazar zog seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich extrem schnell um. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und hoch gehobenen Zauberstab war er bereits dabei einen Zauber zu formulieren, als er sah, dass derjenige, der ihm hier aufgelauert hatte, niemand anderes als Godric war.

„Was machst du hier?", flüsterte er Godric zu.

„Nun, zum einen habe ich im Wald einige Hasen gejagt… und dabei noch zwei alte Bekannte von dir getroffen. Wenn es alte Bekannte sind? Jedenfalls konnte ich den einen überwältigen, während der andere, ein Hauself, freiwillig mit mir zu deinem Unterschlupf gekommen ist. Und zweitens… es treiben sich hier Bündler rum, die nach dir und diesen Bekannten suchen. Ich habe erstmal falsche Spuren gelegt, damit sie nicht in die Nähe unseres Unterschlupfes kommen… aber letztendlich werden wir diesen wohl wieder verlassen müssen."

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf… nur mit Glück und dem Können Godrics war er also nicht aufgefallen und konnte sich nun zum Unterschlupf schlagen. Doch wer weiß, wie viele Bündler sich hier herumtrieben?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy**: Danke für dein Review. Nun zu deinen Fragen. Der Bund kennt Richard… über die Erzählungen von Nadal, Bruder Wilhelm und Bellona. Sie wissen, dass er ein Halbelf ist und versuchen deshalb seine Elfenmagie zu binden. Was ihnen bisher ganz gut gelungen ist, dadurch dass sie Richard auch körperlich stark angegriffen haben. Ob es nun zum schlimmsten kommt? Das mag ich jetzt nicht sagen, denn ich würde sonst zu stark vorgreifen.

Nun, über den schwarzen Eldorman wurde jetzt schon einiges berichtet. Aber wer er genau ist… und warum er so wurde, wird noch später erzählt. gg. Jedenfalls entwickelt er sich immer mehr zum großen Gegenspieler der Vier.

Na ja… ich versuche es wenigstens in jeder Woche ein Kapitel zu schreiben… doch kaum ist du mich in dieser Hinsicht gelobt, habe ich es nicht fertig gebracht. Nun ja… ich hoffe, dass Nächste wird wieder schneller ins Netz gestellt. Auch wenn Pfingsten vor der Tür steht.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

Neun Fuß

Ein Fuß (engl. foot, Plural feet) ist ein Längenmaß. Es ist neben der Fingerbreite, der Handbreite, der Handspanne, der Elle und dem Schritt eine der ältesten Längeneinheiten. Diese Einheiten wurden wohl schon vor der Erfindung der Schrift benutzt. Ein Englischer Fuß beträgt 30,48 cm, was fast der Schuhgröße 46 entspricht. (30,48 x 1,5 45,72)

Hexenverfolgung im frühen Mittelalter:

Mit der Christianisierung begann auch die Vorstellung des Teufels mit derjenigen von Hexen, Dämonen und Unholden sich zu vermischen. Man spricht in der Fachwelt auch von der Christianisierung des antiken, keltischen, germanischen und slawischen Dämonenglaubens. Teilweise wurden gewisse Formen der Magie bewusst von der frühmittelalterlichen Kirche übernommen, damit die heidnische Bevölkerung das Christentum leichter annahm. Jedenfalls wurden der Teufel, aber auch die Hexen von der christianisierten Bevölkerung verantwortlich gemacht für schlechtes Wetter, Missernte, Fehlgeburten, die Pest und so weiter. In Zeiten der Missernte und der damit verbundenen sozialen Folgeschäden waren solche Vorstellungen noch höher im Kurs. Und in der Tat war der soziale Niedergang breiter Bevölkerungskreise ein wesentlicher Nährboden für das Aufkommen des Hexenwahns. Zudem gab es tatsächlich vereinzelte und verborgene Wahrsager, Volksmagier und auch - meist sehr kleine - Gruppen, welche den christlichen Glauben verhöhnten - teilweise aus reiner Prahlerei, teilweise auch als Satanskulte, welche mit umgekehrten Kreuz ihre Schwarzen Messen zelebrierten. In jener Zeit, da es praktisch noch keine Zeitungen gab, waren die Gerüchte das hauptsächlichste Massenmedium. Bereits im Jahr 1090 gab es in Freising einen Fall, bei dem drei so genannte Wettermacherinnen am Isarstand verbrannt wurden - übrigens damals gegen den Willen der Kirche. Der Fall fand auf dem Hintergrund der umstrittenen Besetzung des Bischofssitzes statt. Dies brachte eine große Verunsicherung mit sich und verursachte die Suche nach irgendwelchen Sündenböcken. In Freising wurde vorweggenommen, was ein halbes Jahrtausend später bei den Hexenprozessen der Fall war. Der bloße Verdacht auf Zauberei genügte, um unschuldige Frauen zu foltern und damit ein Geständnis zu erpressen. Die Frauen gaben unter der Folter alles Mögliche zu, um den Schmerzen zu entgehen. Das Geständnis war für ein rechtsgültiges Urteil notwendig, Indizienprozesse wie heute kannte man damals noch nicht. Im frühen Mittelalter war die Todesstrafe für Zaubereisünden noch nicht vorgesehen, deshalb wandte sich die Kirche gegen die Hinrichtung der drei Freisinger Frauen. Bekämpft wurden Zauberei und Ketzerei bis zum 11. Jahrhundert in der Hauptsache mit Kirchenbusen.

Die Kirche schwankte lange zwischen einer Überschätzung und einer Geringschätzung teuflischer und zauberischer Einflussnahme. Vor allem in der Literatur der organisierten Ketzerverfolgung, der Inquisition, begann man aber später die Existenz des Hexenfluges als wirkliches Ereignis zu verstehen. Unter Hexenflug verstand man den Ritt der Hexen auf einem Besen durch die Luft. In aufgeklärteren Zeiten verlagerte sich diese Vorstellung von der theologischen in die Märchenliteratur, wo sie heute noch anzutreffen ist.

Rechtsprechung im frühen Mittelalter

Im Mittelalter gab es jedoch diese Gewaltenteilung nicht, sondern die gesamte Rechtssprechung, oft aber auch die Rechtssetzung (Gesetzgebung) und der Vollzug der Strafen lag in einer Hand, die in der Regel allenfalls von einer höheren Gewalt, etwa dem König, kontrolliert wurde - oft aber auch nicht. Dies führte dazu, dass nicht selten unschuldige Menschen nur auf Grund einer bloßen Anschuldigung verurteilt wurden. Für "normale" Straftaten hingegen wurden schon bei kleinen Delikten Körperstrafen verhängt und nicht selten wurde auch die Folter angewandt, um ein Geständnis zu erreichen, das eigentlich der Verurteilung vorangehen sollte. Strafnachlass war sehr selten. Selbst Täter, welche ihre Tat tief bereuten, wurden nicht nur zum Tode, verurteilt sondern auch tatsächlich hingerichtet; ein wesentlicher Grund dafür war, dass im europäischen, d.h. christlichen Mittelalter der Glaube an ein Leben nach dem Tode - und eine Vergeltung im Jenseits, d.h. in der Hölle bzw. im Fegefeuer - allgemein verbreitet war. In diesem Sinne glaubte man, dass zum Tode Verurteilte, die ihre gerechte Strafe schon in dieser Welt erduldet und somit Buße getan hatten, nach dem Ableben ohne Schuld im Jenseits weiter leben könnten - und zwar im Himmel. Das mittelalterliche Strafgesetz war also zum größten Teil vom Glauben geprägt, was ansatzweise die uns oft so grausam erscheinenden Methoden dieser Zeit erklärt.

Gottesurteil

Die Bezeichnung Gottesurteil oder Ordal ist die deutsche Übersetzung der im Mittellateinischen gebräuchlichen Begriffe iudicium dei oder iudicium divinum. Über Bezeichnungen wie godes ordal (angelsächsisch) oder godis ordil (mittelniederdeutsch) erfolgte die direkte Übertragung unter Einbeziehung des wohl aus dem Althochdeutschen stammenden Wortes ordel ( Ur-Sprung bzw. Ur-Teil) in die Volkssprache bis hin zum Begriff Gottesurteil. Dem Gottesurteil liegt die Vorstellung zugrunde, ein höheres Wesen greife im Zusammenhang eines Rechtsfindungsprozesses ein, um den Sieg der Gerechtigkeit zu garantieren. Im frühen Mittelalter waren Gottesurteile üblich bei den heidnischen Germanen, Dänen, Burgundern, Franken, Angelsachsen und Wikingern und sie wurden auch nach der Christianisierung weiter praktiziert, insbesondere bei Rechtsfindungsprozessen, bei denen ein Geständnis oder Zeugen fehlten. Während im Heidentum in erster Linie Zweikampf, Feuerprobe und Wasserprobe üblich waren, wurden durch die Kirche mildere Varianten wie Kreuzordal (mit erhobenen Armen während der Messe vor einem Kreuz stehen), Hostienordal oder der über Reliquien gesprochene Reinigungeid eingeführt. Allerdings blieben die alten Riten auch unter dem Christentum bestehen. Im 13. Jahrhundert wurde die Beteiligung von christlichen Geistlichen an solchen Gottesurteilen durch die Bestimmungen des IV. Laterankonzils untersagt. Dies trug dann allmählich zum Verschwinden der Gottesurteile aus dem Rechtsleben bei, zumal auch von weltlicher Seite immer öfter ein Verbot der Gottesurteile erging. So lehnte beispielsweise der deutsche Kaiser Friedrich II. in seinen Konstitutionen von Melfi die Durchführung von Gottesurteilen als fehlerhaft ab. Im Zuge der Hexenverfolgung in der Frühen Neuzeit erlebten einige Gottesurteile noch einmal eine Art Renaissance und tauchten als so genannte Hexenproben wieder auf. Hier ist in erster Linie die Wasserprobe zu nennen, aber auch die Feuerprobe fand manchmal noch Anwendung.

Nottingham

Nottingham wurde als angelsächsische Siedlung gegründet und im 9. Jahrhundert durch die Dänen (Wikinger) erobert. Unter dem Danelag war Nottingham eine von fünf boroughs (befestigte Stadt). Von Anbeginn bestanden Teile der Siedlung aus Höhlen, die aus dem weichen Sandstein herausgehauen wurden. Der Ort trug Namen wie Tigguo Cobauc (Haus der Höhlen) und Snottingham (benannt nach dem angelsächsischen Häuptling Snot). Die heutigen Bewohner der Stadt sind sicherlich dankbar, dass das S mit der Zeit verloren ging, denn snotty heißt auf Englisch so viel wie rotzig oder gemein.

Auf Befehl von Wilhelm dem Eroberer wurde im Jahre 1068 auf einem 40 Meter hohen Sandsteinfelsen ein Schloss errichtet. Die Holzkonstruktion wurde nach einigen Jahrzehnten durch ein Gebäude aus Stein ersetzt. Um das Schloss herum wuchs die Stadt heran. Das Höhlensystem wurde ständig erweitert, dort wohnten die Armen, welche vor allem in den Gerbereien beschäftigt waren. Die Höhlen wurden während des 18. Jahrhunderts verlassen, dienten aber während des Zweiten Weltkriegs als Luftschutzkeller. Ein Teil des Höhlensystems wurde als Touristenattraktion zugänglich gemacht, dient für diverse Pubs als Keller und beherbergt einen Schießstand.

Alchemie

Die Alchemie (auch Alchimie) ist ein alter Zweig der Naturphilosophie und wurde im 17./18. Jahrhundert nach und nach von der modernen Chemie und Pharmakologie abgelöst. Die Alchemisten bezeichnen die Alchemie auch als Königliche Kunst. In heutiger Zeit nennen sich manche Vertreter der Pseudowissenschaften ebenfalls "Alchemisten". Oft wird angenommen, die "Herstellung" von Gold (siehe Goldsynthese) und anderer Edelmetalle (siehe Edelmetallsynthese) sei das einzige Ziel der Alchemisten, die Adepten (großen Alchemisten) sehen diese Transmutationen eher als Nebenprodukt einer inneren Wandlung.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Belfric**_

Leibeigner und Dieb

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe, Folterknecht

**Culen mac Induff **

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Folcard_**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter von Godric und Melangell

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins


	36. Leidvolle Erinnerung

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches von Helga Hufflepuff in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Hier kann sie verhindern, dass König Dubh durch eine Vergiftung stirbt, als auch, dass die Schlacht von Crieff für den vom Bund unterstützen Cullen mac Induff ausgeht. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Allerdings flieht der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England. Nachdem Helga von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, nimmt sie die Verfolgung Earpwalds auf. Doch sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass das neue Ratsmitglied Bellona, die dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith angehört, einen durch schwarze Magie erschaffenen Attentäter, einen Wraith, loslässt, der sie fast tötet. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw.

Währenddessen wohnt im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Doch dies ist nur der Auslöser, auf den König Iago gewartet hat. Während Iago durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren lässt und ihm eine Falle stellt, in die der Dydefer schließlich auch geht, plant der Bund den Einfluss auf Iago zu erhöhen, in dem er den Hofzauberer durch Nadal Lynx ermorden lässt. Iago soll glauben, dass Dyfeder den Ausbruch durchgeführt haben und ihn so in einen Krieg zwingen. Allerdings bringt Dunstan von Canterbury König Edgar von England zur Intervention in Wales. Als Godric und seine Familie zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, kann Salazar, der im Bund mittels Vielsafttrank spioniert, Godric befreien und flieht mit ihm und seiner Familie nach England. Doch der Bund, vor allem Salazars Vater Solmen, will Salazar vernichten und lässt seine Freunde beschatten, in der Annahme, sie werden ihn zu seinem abtrünnigen Sohn bringen. Nur durch den Einsatz Godrics kann ein Debakel verhindert werden.

In Wilton, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geht es ähnlich dramatisch zu. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächt, auch treffen Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberer unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Da es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt dies der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jener Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Doch Rowena kann nur mit äußerster Mühe diese Angriffe abwehren, selbst als Helga, Cedric und der Zentaure Berin in Wilton eintreffen. Erst durch Soldaten des Königs Edgar kann Sicherheit erlangt werden. Doch während Helga in Wilton und in Sarum nach dem Wraith forscht und auf seltene Runen stößt, die auch auf ihrem Schwert zu sehen sind, stellt der Bund eine Falle auf, mit der sie das Schwert Hrunting doch noch erhalten können. Dazu wird Meister Richard mit der Beschuldigung gefangen genommen, er habe einen Menschen aus niederen Beweggründen mittels Zauberei getötet. Während Richard einen Brief an Helga verfassen soll, in dem dieser von seiner Festnahme und den Wunsch nach dem Austausch gegen das Schwert berichtet, gelingt es Helga die Herkunft jener seltenen Runen zu erfahren. Zusammen mit einem Dieb und Cedric wenden sie sich an einen Alchemisten.

**15. Leidvolle Erinnerungen**

_Abtei Jarrow, Tyne, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

So schnell wie möglich versuchte der kleine Benediktinermönch den kalten steinigen Weg hinauf zum Raum des Abtes des Klosters Jarrow zu gelangen, doch immer wieder musste er anhalten, um andere Brüder die ihm entgegen kamen, nicht umzurennen. Schon begann nicht nur sein Atem entsprechend zu rasseln, auch dampfte seine Stirn in der Kälte des beginnenden Tages. Schließlich aber erreichte er die Tür, hinter der er den Abt von Jarrow, Abbas Flaewig vermutete, und klopfte an. Nichts rührte sich, niemand ließ ihn ein oder antwortete wenigstens, so dass er abermals anklopfte musste.

‚Sollte Abbas Flaewig nicht hier sein?', fragte er sich, doch kurz daraufhin hörte er ein Grunzen, dass ihm die Anwesenheit bestätigte.

Vorsichtig öffnet er den Raum und sah, wie der Abt des Klosters über ein Pergament gebeugt war, welches vor ihm auf dem großen Tisch lag. Ein Mönch, der Abbas Flaewig weniger kannte hätte gemeint, der ältere Mönch würde mit Hingabe den Text des Pergamentes studieren, ja, den Text des Pergamentes gar in sich aufsaugen… doch Tondbert, der kleine Benediktinermönch des Klosters Jarrow wusste, dass Abt Flaewig einmal mehr eingeschlafen war. Angemessen schloss der Mönch die Tür, wobei er sie dabei zwar nicht zufallen ließ, dennoch aber soviel Krach machte, dass Abbas Flaewig dabei aufwachen würde.

„Was… ach ihr seid es Bruder Tondbert, ich habe euch gar nicht bemerkt", sagte der alte Abbas und schaute vom Pergament auf.

„Abbas, entschuldigt mein Eindringen, doch ihr habt mir nicht geantwortet, da ihr mit dem Pergament so beschäftigt wart. Ich habe eine dringende Botschaft an euch", sagte er mit gebotenem Respekt und einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Eine dringende Botschaft? Sie muss wirklich sehr dringend sein, dass ihr mich bei diesem Schriftstück stört, Bruder. Von wem ist sie?", fragte Flaewig und schob das Pergament mit der flachen Hand zur Seite… so, dass Tondbert nicht sehen konnte, um was es sich handelte.

„Es stammt von Bruder Aelfwin, Abbas. Dem Bruder, der in Nottingham dem Sheriff zur Seite steht und ihn berät. Er schreibt, dass er euren Rat in einer heiklen Sache benötigt."

„Eine heikle Sache… kann diese nicht warten, bis ich diesen Text zu Ende gelesen habe?"

„Ich glaube Abbas, Bruder Aelfwin würde enttäuscht sein, wenn ihr nicht sogleich über diesen Fall unterrichtet werden würdet", erwiderte Tondbert, wobei er abermals reumütig seinen Kopf zum Boden neigte, als würde dies allein schon seinen unangemeldeten und für Abbas Flaewig unangebrachten Besuch rechtfertigen.

„Nun gut, dann bringt mir diesen Brief… wer hat ihn hergebracht?"

„Ein Herold des Königs, der gerade in Nottingham verweilte… Roger von Malmesbury ist sein Name."

„Und er wurde entsprechend untergebracht", fragte der Abbas nach, worauf Tondbert nur noch nickte.

„Gut… nun so gebt ihn mir schon her… oder nein, besser ihr lest ihn mir vor", sagte Abbas Flaewig und lehnte sich an die Lehne seines großen Stuhles an, wobei er den jungen Mönch genau musterte. Der junge Bruder nickte abermals und rollte den Brief auf.

„_Verehrungswürdiger Abbas von Jarrow, Hüter der Beine des edlen Beda Venerabilis, des großen englischen Geistlichen und Gelehrten, hiermit schicke ich, Bruder Aelfwin, euer so ergebenswürdiger Diener und Bruder, euch mit Hilfe eines Herolds einen Brief zu, mit der Bitte uns in einer heiklen Angelegenheit beizustehen. Wäre diese Angelegenheit nicht entsprechend wichtig, würde ich nicht eure so wertvolle Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Allerdings geht es bei dieser Sache um eine Angelegenheit kirchlicher wie auch christlicher Bedeutung, einer Bedeutung, wie sie ihr mir bei meiner letzten Anwesenheit aufgeführt habt…"_

Tondbert schaute kurz auf, als Abbas Flaewig sich aufrechter hinsetzte. Nun schien der Greis weit mehr wacher zu sein, als zuvor.

„Lest weiter mein Sohn, lest weiter…", sagte er langsam.

„_Hätten wir nicht jenes Gespräch miteinander geführt… und hätte ich mich nicht an eure Worte von damals erinnert, an jene Worte, die euren Disput mit seiner Eminenz, dem ehrenvollen Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury ausmachten und die der Grund waren, warum ihr die Abtei Glastonbury verlassen habt, würde dieser Rechtsfall, der uns nun vorliegt, für uns nur von geringem Interesse sein. Doch so bitte ich euch, mir beizustehen, damit ein gerechtes, aber auch christliches Urteil über einen euch bekannten Mann gefällt werden kann_."

„Schreibt er etwas über den Rechtsfall?", unterbrach ihn der Abt von Jarrow.

„Ähmm… ja, hier… _Bei diesem Rechtsfall, dessen Hilfe ich bedarf, handelt es sich um einen Heilprediger, dem vorgeworfen wird, aus Habgier den Mann einer jungen Frau mittels Zauberei getötet zu haben. Dieser Heilprediger, ein von Gott gestrafter kleiner Mann, der sich Richard Eriugena nennt und der euch bekannt zu sein scheint, beschwört, trotz der eingeleitenden Folter, seine Unschuld. Allerdings weisen alle Hinweise und Fakten darauf hin, dass er Zauber gewirkt hat... und wohl durch diese den armen Mann der Frau der Hölle überantwortet hat. Es scheint zudem jener Mann zu sein, der einst in der Abtei von Glastonbury jene Schriften des Bösen, wie auch eure einstige auf dem falschen Pfad wandelnde Schülerin, Schwester Rowena, gerettet hatte. Im Normalfall würde ich diesen Helfer des Satans einem Gottesurteil aussetzen und somit ihn der göttlichen Gerechtigkeit überantworten… doch vielleicht können wir durch euch noch weitere Schandtaten dieses Mannes herausbekommen. Und vielleicht erfahren wir durch euch auch von seinen Helfern und Helfershelfern dieses in meinen Augen gottlosen Mannes. Das dieser Mann auch noch ein Prediger Gottes sein will (schon allein auf Grund seiner Größe ist dies für mich ein Hohn), ist für unser Christenheit unverantwortlich. Deshalb bitte ich euch, so schnell wie möglich nach Nottingham zu kommen, um diesen unchristlichen Taten solcher Männer ein für alle Male die Stirn zu bieten_… usw. usw."

Stille kehrte in die Stube ein… nur das Knacken des Holzes in einem kleinen Kamin war zu hören. Abbas Flaewig starrte den jungen Bruder an, der nun stutze, da sein Abt nicht sagte.

„Soll… soll ich weiter lesen, Abbas?", fragte Tondbert unsicher. Ihm war nicht klar, ob er jetzt nicht vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Nein, nein, Bruder Tondbert, es ist nicht nötig. Ich habe nur an meine Zeit in Glastonbury gedacht… an jene unglücklichen Tage, die ich in dieser Festung des Satans verbracht habe."

„Aber… aber war nicht unser aller geliebter Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury zu jener Zeit der Abt des Klosters?"

Abt Flaewig starrte den jungen Bruder unverhofft böse an, der unter dem Blick des alten Mannes zusammenzuckte.

„Ja… und doch hatte sich in den Mauern der Christenheit ein Fehler eingeschlichen. Ein Fehler, der durch die Toleranz des ehemaligen Abtes, dazu geführt hat, dass nicht nur christliche und göttliche Schriften den armen unwissenden Brüdern und Schwestern zur Verfügung standen. Auch andere Schriften, Machwerke des Bösen, konnten dort gelesen werden… solche Machwerke, die einige Brüder und Schwester verführten und ihre Seelen der Verdammnis überantworteten. Ich wollte diese Schriften vernichten… auch wenn ich damit die eine oder andere wertvolle Schrift der Christenheit den Flammen überantwortet hätte, doch meine einstige irregeleitete Schülerin wie auch die Schriften wurden von jenem Wesen, welches angeklagt ist, gerettet. Doch Gottes Wege sind seltsam… denn schon bald ging die Bibliothek in Flammen auf, unser Erzbischof wurde in Gent gerettet, als er einsehen musste, dass seine Toleranz gegenüber den Werken des Satans fehlerhaft war und selbst meine Schülerin wandte sich nach meinen Informationen vom Weg des Satans ab. Zudem… ich kehrte wieder in mein geliebtes Jarrow zurück und kann hier endlich wieder dem Wirken der Lehren des Bedas mehr Bedeutung entgegenbringen."

Tondbert nickte.

„Nun, Bruder Tondbert, schließlich führt Gott uns jenen Streiter des Bösen in unsere Hände, so dass Gott durch uns über ihn richten und ihn für seine Schandtaten bestrafen kann. Schickt den Herold morgen früh los… bis dahin werde ich ein Antwortschreiben fertig haben… Bruder Tondbert macht meine Kutsche fertig, so dass wir bald in Nottingham eintreffen mögen, um uns dem Bösen zu stellen."

Bruder Tondbert verneigte sich und verschwand, um die Aufträge seines Abtes zu organisieren. Derweil schien dieser noch einmal den Brief seines ergebenen Schülers zu lesen, ehe er über diesem abermals einschlief.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sarum, Wiltshire, bei Alchemisten, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

Wieder blieb Belfric für einen Moment stehen, duckte sich und signalisierte, dass Helga und Cedric dies auch tun sollten. Helga hörte in die Stille hinein… doch sie konnte nichts Auffälliges wahrnehmen. Helga bewunderte Belfric auch dafür, wie er anscheinend einen sechsten Sinn für gewisse Momente zu haben schien. In ihren Augen war Belfric nicht ein gewöhnlicher Dieb… er schien so etwas wie ein Meisterdieb zu sein.

„Aufpassen… hier gibt es wahrscheinlich Aufspürzauber… allerdings kann ich euch einen Weg zeigen, wie ich diese umgangen habe" flüsterte er den beiden hinter ihm Hockenden zu.

Wieder griff Belfric in seine Tasche, die er auf dem Rücken trug und holte ein mit Wolle umschlossenes Eisenteil hervor. Diese Teile waren so zum einen vor Feuchtigkeit geschützt, zum anderen verursachten sie kaum Lärm, wenn sie an die anderen Teile in seinem Rucksack stießen. Neben dem kleinen Fenster schien das Holz leicht verschoben zu sein. Hier setzte nun Belfric sein Metallstück an und bog die Holzstücke elegant zur Seite. Mit einem wissenden Blick auf Cedric robbte Belfric durch die geringe Lücke in das Innere des Hauses.

„Da komme ich nie durch", sagte Cedric unsicher, doch Helga grinste ihn nur an, hob ihren Zauberstab und vergrößerte das kleine Loch in der Bretterwand. Cedric schnaubte nur, ließ sich ebenfalls zu Boden und robbte dem kleinen Meisterdieb hinterher. Noch einmal schaute sich Helga um, ehe auch sie durch das kleine Loch in der Wand des Hauses robbte, in dem nach den Informationen Belfrics ein Alchemist wohnen sollte.

„Und wohin müssen wir jetzt", hörte Helga in der jetzt aufkommenden Dunkelheit Cedric ein wenig vor ihr.

„Belfric, kann man Licht machen?", fragte sie den Dieb, der ein wenig vor ihr stand.

„Licht… habt ihr eine Fackel dabei?"

Helga grinste und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„**Lumos!"**

Erschrocken starrte Belfric auf die grüne Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, die den vorher so dunklen Raum nun ein wenig erhellte. Der Raum schien mehr ein Warenlager oder ein Abstellraum zu sein. Allerdings gab es eine Vielzahl von merkwürdig gebogenen Glaskörpern, einige davon nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung, aber wohl noch zu benutzen. Auch größere vasenartige Tonkörper, verschiedene Schachteln… und schließlich ein großer Stuhl mit zerbrochener Lehne waren in diesem Raum noch zu finden.

„Wo müssen wir lang?", fragte Helga, doch Belfric zeigte nur auf eine Tür. Mit schnellen Schritten überquerten sie den Raum und blieben schließlich vor der Tür stehen, die natürlich verschlossen war. Wiederum griff Belfric in seine Tasche, holte einen metallischen Gegenstand heraus und begann damit die Tür zu traktieren. Wenig später zog er an der Tür, worauf diese aufsprang.

„Hier entlang", flüsterte er und führte sie einen schmalen Gang entlang, in den weitere Türen endeten, bis sie schließlich vor einer großen Tür ankamen… einer Tür mit verschiedenen Emblemen und Zeichen.

„Zuerst dachte ich, dass diese Tür verzaubert war… aber diese Zeichen sind nichts anderes als eine Abschreckung… kommt…", sagte Belfric und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Sie traten in einen großen Raum, in welchem auf unterschiedlichen Tischen verschiedene Glaskörper standen, in denen unterschiedliche Flüssigkeiten vor sich hin köchelten. Gegenüber sah Helga ein großes Bücherregal mit sehr vielen alten Büchern… bei einigen von ihnen waren Pergamentrollen hineingelegt, als würden diese Bücher mit eigenen Unterlagen des Alchemisten ergänzt werden. Das dominierenste Möbelstück des Raumes war allerdings ein riesiger Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Pergamentrollen unterschiedlichster Länge und Form befanden und diesen damit fast bedeckten.

„Hier habe ich einige der Briefe und Rollen her, die ich meinem Bruder verkauft habe", flüsterte Belfric den beiden anderen zu.

„Wo mag der Hausherr stecken… und wer ist es?", flüsterte Helga zurück und schaute sich erwartungsvoll um.

„Er ist in einem nahen Gasthof um die Zeit… immer um die gleiche Zeit nimmt er dort etwas zu Essen und Wasser ein, dann verschwindet er kurz in einem der Zimmer und kommt dann später wieder hierher."

„Wasser?"

„Er trinkt keinen Alkohol… er sagt, dies würde seine Religion verbieten. Sein Name ist Abu Musa Dschebec, doch die meisten nennen ihn nur Chec. Er ist ein merkwürdiger Kauz, der einige Geheimnisse hat… sagen die Leute. Nun ja, er ist Alchemist."

Belfric zuckte mit den Achseln. Helga ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und untersuchte die unterschiedlichen Pergamentrollen, während Cedric sich die Apparatur ansah. Belfric dagegen nutze die Zeit um einige Pergamentrollen, die unter dem Tisch lagen einzustecken.

„Hier… oh, mein Gott", rief Helga aus, als sie unter einem Haufen alter Pergamentrolle eine weitere hervorzog. Cedric als auch Belfric zuckten zusammen.

„Was ist… hast du etwas über den Wraith gefunden? Oder etwas über die Runen?"

Cedric sah, dass Helga ganz weiß im Gesicht wurde und starr auf das vor ihr liegende Pergament schaute. Cedric fasste Helga an der Hand an und drückte diese vorsichtig.

„Was ist?"

„Das Pergament…"

Cedric schaute auf das Pergament. Mit einer sorgfältigen Schrift waren hier noch einmal die Runen aufgemalt worden, die auf dem Schwert von Helga zu sehen waren. Zusätzlich schien die einzelnen Runen auch erklärt worden sein.

„_Das ‚Ken' steht für die Schlüsselblume… seine sonstige Bedeutung ist die Fackel… hierdurch wurde der Atem des Drachen magisch gebunden… ein Feuer was einen jeden verbrennen kann… das Gyfu steht für den Opal… seine Bedeutung ist das Geschenk… hiermit wurde der Träger des Schwertes gebunden… jene die aus der Familie des Unfrieds stammen… somit kommt das Schwert stets zum Beschenkten zurück… das Daeg steht für den Diamanten… denn nichts ist reiner… und nichts ist härter als dieser… somit wurde dem Schwert eine einzigartige Härte gegeben… das Tir steht für den Tod… sein Zeichen ist eine Koralle… somit wird die Seele eines jeden gebunden, den das Schwert berührt… und letztlich noch das Othel… doch von ihm weiß ich nur, dass es der Besitz aussagt…und sein Zeichen der Rubin ist…_", las Godric mit leiser Stimme vor, ehe er nochmals Helga ansah.

„Es sind also die Runen, die dieses Schwert so besonders macht… es scheint allerdings nicht einfach gewesen sein, diese Zauber mittels der Runen in das Schwert zu bringen", ergänzte Cedric, worauf Helga nur nickte. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herab.

„Was ist?", fragte Cedric noch einmal.

„Dieses Pergament….", begann Helga mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja?"

„… es stammt von meiner Mutter. Diese Schrift… ich kann mich noch deutlich an diese Schrift erinnern… ich hatte stets ihre Liste vor Augen… die Liste, was sie im Haushalt noch brauchte", ergänzte Helga nun weinend.

„Du meinst… deine Mutter konnte schreiben? Und dieses Pergament stammt von ihr?", fragte Cedric nach. Doch Helga nickte nur, ehe sie sich ungelenk die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Dann wusste deine Mutter von den Eigenschaften des Schwertes?", sagte Cedric, wobei es eigentlich auf diese Frage bereits eine Antwort gab.

„Ja… es scheint so. Aber wie kommt dieses Pergament hierher? In den Besitz dieses Alchemisten… hat er noch mehr Sachen aus dem Haushalt meiner Eltern?", fragte Helga mit brüchiger Stimme. Das sie dieses Pergament hier gefunden hatte, hatte sie sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte Belfric, dessen Tasche nun erheblich dicker war, als zum Anfang. „Nehmt das verdammte Pergament mit… oder lasst es hier. Wir müssen los, da…"

Er unterbrach sich, horchte in die Dunkelheit hinein und fluchte dann leise.

„Was ist?", fragte Cedric, während sich Belfric umsah.

„Er kommt zurück… er ist gleich hier… und es kommt noch jemand, der ihn begleitet", antwortete Belfric nervös. "Wir müssen uns irgendwo verstecken".

Auch Cedric schaute sich um… doch in diesem Raum war nichts, hinter dem drei erwachsenen Leute sich verstecken konnten.

„Vielleicht in einem der anderen Räume", sagte Cedric, doch Belfric hatte den Raum schon verlassen.

Ehe sich Helga versah, riss Cedric sie hinter dem Tisch hervor und schob sie zurück in den Gang, in den wenige Augenblicke Belfric verschwunden war. Zum Glück war der nächstliegende Raum offen und so schob Cedric Helga hinein und verschloss die Tür so, dass nur noch ein Spalt offen blieb.

„Still", hörte sie von hinten Belfric… und wenige Augenblicke später betrat ein merkwürdig aussehender Mann mit schwarzem gepflegtem Bart das Haus.

„Welch edler Besuch, Eldorman. Es ist immer wieder ein Freude euch zu sehen. Tretet ein… und lasst uns etwas zu uns nehmen", sagte eine leicht hohe Stimme, die so gar nicht zu dem Mann mit Bart passte.

„Abu… ich bin nun wirklich nicht gekommen, um bei dir deine Feigen zu essen… zudem kannst… oder besser willst du mir keinen Wein anbieten… nun ja… ich denke mir, ich bin gekommen, weil du etwas Besonderes entdeckt hast.", sagte die andere Stimme, die sehr freundlich erschien.

„Ja… es geht um dieses Schwert, welches ihr sucht."

„Ihr meint… Hrunting?"

Der Mann war stehen geblieben, so dass Helga ihn nun deutlich sehen konnte. Er trug zu Helgas Verwunderung eine schwarze Maske, die sein Gesicht verbarg. Zudem waren seine Sachen schwarz und somit in der leichten Dunkelheit des Ganges undeutlich zu erkennen.

„Ja, ja… vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hat ein Händler, der ein verbranntes Haus in Nottinghamshire vorfand, einige Briefe und Pergamentrollen mitgebracht, die er dort in den Trümmern gefunden hat. Darunter auch jene Rollen, die die Eigenschaften des Schwertes erklärten. Ich habe sie ihm abgekauft, weil er mit dem Inhalt der Briefe und Pergamentrollen nichts anfangen konnte. Und nur ich wusste, dass ihr so etwas suchtet."

„Ihr sagtet… diese Briefe und Pergamentrollen seien in den Trümmern des Hauses gefunden worden?"

„So sagte mir der Händler… aber nun schaut es euch genau an… es ist ein herrliches Stück… und so informativ."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Worcestershire, England, Unterschlupf von Salazar, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„Wir müssen aufbrechen, Salazar"

Doch Salazar schaute Godric nur unwirsch an und schüttelte seinen Kopf

„Nicht bevor ich etwas geklärt habe", sagte er zu seinem neuen Freund und Leidensgenossen, ehe sein Blick weiter über Melangell, ihre Kinder bis zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen flog. Folcard und Wewe schauten verwirrt und erschrocken auf. Sicher waren sie glücklich ihren alten Freund endlich gefunden zu haben… doch dass dieser sie gefesselt beließ, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Salazar trat an die beiden heran und musterte zunächst Folcard, dann Wewe.

„Fo-Fo… warum wolltest du mich suchen?", fragte Salazar mit einer nicht gerade freundlichen Stimme, die alle in dem Raum aufhorchen ließ.

„Ich… nun ja… seid dem du damals abgehauen bist…", begann der Franke mit einem leichten französischen Dialekt, wurde aber sogleich von Salazar unterbrochen.

„Abgehauen? Mein Vater ließ mich entführen… nachdem er mich mit einer Information zu sich gelockt hat. Und weiß du, wo mich dieses hingeführt hat… in seinen Kerker. Dort hätte er mich vermodern lassen… ja, Folcard, vermodern… so wie er meine Geliebte, mein Ein und Alles getötet hat, meine geliebte Cuthbert… aber noch mal Folcard, warum hast du mich gesucht?"

Salazars Stimme wurde leicht drohend. Niemand schien mehr sich mit den notwendigen Aufgaben zu beschäftigen, alles starrte nur noch Salazar und Folcard an.

„Ich… Sal… also, ich bin erst seit kurzem wieder in England… mein Vater holte mich nach dem Tod von Bischof Aelfnoth nach Franken zurück und ließ mich auf unserer Burg weiter ausbilden. Doch dann verstarb er… und mein Bruder, der neue Herr der Baronei legte nicht viel Wert auf meine Gegenwart…"

„UND WAS HAT DIES MIT MIR ZU TUN!", brüllte Salazar seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden an.

„Salazar… ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so etwas aus ihm herausbekommen werdet", fiel Melangell ein, schüttelte ihrerseits den Kopf und begann ihre Arbeit weiter zu verrichten, in dem sie eine große Tasche mit Wollsachen der Kinder bepackte. Salazar schaute unwirsch zu Melangell, wollte etwas Zynisches erwidern, doch beließ es dabei. Stattdessen wandte er sich abermals Folcard zu, nun etwas ruhiger und schaute den großen Franken abermals verkniffen an.

„… ähm… ja… also bin ich umhergezogen… mal nach Rom… und dann habe ich den zweiten Italienfeldzug von Kaiser Otto mitgemacht…"

„Folcard, das ist alles keine Antwort für meine Frage"

„Ich habe mich verliebt", sagte Folcard schnell, als er sah, wie Salazar seinen Zauberstab herauszog. Salazar schaute Folcard verdutzt an.

„Und deshalb hast du mich gesucht?", fragte Salazar reichlich perplex.

„Nun ja… sie ist Angelsächsin… keine Adlige, aber eine Zauberin… und da habe ich sie hierher begleitet. In Winchester lief mir dann dein Vater über den Weg. Ich habe ihn über dich ausgefragt, aber er wollte mir nichts sagen. Dann… dann… verschwand sie..."

„Wer?", fragte Salazar, doch ehe Folcard antworten konnte, antworte dafür Melangell

„Wer wohl… das Mädchen natürlich. Wer ist sie?"

„Es ist mir egal, wer sie ist! Verdammt noch mal… die beiden haben den Bund auf uns gehetzt. Ohne sie würden wir uns jetzt nicht in dieser Lage befinden!", ereiferte sich Salazar abermals, doch Godric legte dem erregtem Zauberer seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhige dich, Sal. Es bringt gar nichts, wenn du dich erregst. Wenn ich dich also richtig verstanden habe, wolltest du Sal darum bitten, deine Geliebte zu suchen… oder dir bei der Suche zu helfen."

Folcard nickte stark, wobei er immer noch die Augen auf seinen alten Freund richtete.

„Aber wie konntest du wissen, wo du mich findest?", fragte Salazar nach.

„Nun… ich traf Wewe… und durch seine elfische Zauberei haben wir uns dann auf den Weg…"

„Moment, Folcard… Wewe?"

Der kleine Hauself zitterte unter dem Blick von Salazar.

„Ja, Herr, Meister?"

„Hat dir jemand den Auftrag gegeben, Folcard zu mir zu führen?"

Der Hauself zitterte noch stärker, als zuvor… ehe er schließlich mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Seid mir nicht böse, Herr, Meister, aber euer Vater gab mir den Befehl den jungen Freund von euch zu euch zu führen. Er hatte mir auch den Befehl gegeben, euren jungen Freund aufzusuchen, um ihm zu helfen. Ich musste seine Befehle befolgen, Herr, Meister… er ist mein Herr!"

Salazar schloss seine Augen und richtete sich auf.

„Du elendige Missgeburt… genau darauf hatte mein Vater gewartet. Folcard und du sollten ihn oder vielmehr seine Leute zu mir führen. Wahrscheinlich hat er gar deine Freundin entführen lassen, dass du erst in diese Situation kommst, Folcard… Jedenfalls würde ich darauf mein Schwert verwetten. Und unser so loyaler Hauself führt ihn natürlich sofort zu mir… und verrät damit meinen Aufenthaltsort. Es grenzt an Glück, dass sie euch verloren haben, Folcard. Und das mein Freund Godric euch gefangen nahm. Ich hätte euch sicher getötet… was ich mit diesem Haufen Dreck jetzt noch machen werde"

Sein Zauberstab richtete sich gen Wewe der zitternd den Kopf einzog und anfing ganz erbärmlich zu jammern.

„Bitte, Herr, Meister, bitte nicht… ich konnte doch nicht anders. Ich konnte nicht euren Aufenthaltsort verraten… das wusste er. Ich liebe euch doch… ihr wart stets Derjenige, der auf Bodmin noch am verständnisvollsten war. Herr, Meister, bitte…"

„Salazar, wollt ihr wirklich dieses arme Geschöpf dafür bestrafen, dass es seine Aufgabe erledigen musste?", fragte Melangell nach und schaute dabei auch Godric an, der mit den Schultern zuckte, dann aber auch auf Salazar einredete.

„Sal… ich denke, es gibt andere Wege dies zu bereinigen", fügte er hinzu und trat somit seiner Frau bei.

„Aber… durch ihn werden wir stets in Gefahr sein. Wenn mein Vater wieder einen Wunsch äußert, wird er ihn erfüllen. Wie könnt ihr einem solchen Wesen nur beistehen. Dies ist ein Hauself… ein Ding, was uns dient. Was meinem Vater dient. Es ist ohne großen Wert."

„Dieses Geschöpf hat das gleiche Recht zu leben, wie etwa ihr, Salazar. Und auch wenn es einen… Eid, Vertrag oder sonst etwas… mit eurem Vater hat… so scheint es euch doch beistehen zu wollen. Natürlich könnte er gezwungen werden, euch zu verraten… aber das könnten wir alle. Er hat zwar die Bündler hierher geführt… aber er hätte sie auch genau vor eure Nase führen können. Dies hat er nicht getan. Gut, sie suchen uns da draußen… und ja, wir wissen noch nicht, wie wir durch ihre Reihen schlüpfen werden… aber wenn wir diesen Hauself töten… sind wir kein deut besser als sie", erwiderte Melangell. Wewe schaute die junge Hexe an, rückte ein wenig zu hier heran und starrte sie mit seinen alten grauen Augen an. Melangell lächelte ihn an und nickte ihm freundlich zu, während Salazar nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Ihr seid verrückt…", war das einzige was Salazar darauf noch antworten konnte, dann, als er noch einmal Godric und Melangell anstarrte und ihren Willen sah, den Hauself mitzunehmen, obwohl nicht sicher war, ob er ein weiteres Mal sie verraten würde, drehte sich Salazar abrupt um und verließ mit eiligen schritten den Unterschlupf.

„Kannst du die Sachen allein weiter zusammenpacken?", fragte Godric seine Frau.

„Ja, geh nur… kein Problem. Vielleicht kannst du ihm unsere Ansicht ein wenig besser begreiflich machen.", sagte sie zu ihm, ehe sie sich um Folcard und Wewe kümmerte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reveiw-Antworten:

**Fluffy**: Hallo, Du, danke für dein Review. Schön, dass es für dich wieder spannend ist. Und natürlich hoffe ich, das die Spannung noch wächst… immerhin habe ich jetzt einen Cliffhanger drin. +gg+ Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man da rein stürmen und ihn befreien will. Vor allem jetzt wo es sich zusätzlich noch zuspitzt.

Und ja, es wird noch einen zusätzlichen Charakter geben, jenen Alchemisten, jenen Abu Musa Dschebec. Wie er Helga und Cedric empfangen wird… die bei ihm eingedrungen sind? Und vor allem da er gute Kontakte zum schwarzen Eldorman pflegt… nun ja… mal sehen, wie es weitergeht. Wir werden auch erfahren, ob trotz Wewe Salazar dem Bund entgeht.

Schön, dass du zwei Wochen Urlaub hast… vor allem in Irland ( schön… will mit)… deshalb hoffe ich, du hast dich gut erholt , wenn du dies liest. Und vielleicht… kommst du ja auch mal zu einem Forumstreffen… vielleicht im nächsten Jahr… wäre schön dich auch mal persönlich kennen zu lernen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen:

**Abu Musa Dschebec**

Ist eine erfundene Person… aber es gab einen Abu Musa Dschābir ibn Hayyān… und auf jenen beziehe ich mich

Abū Mūsā Dschābir ibn Hayyān (arabisch: ابو موسى جابر بن حيان), im Westen unter der latinisierten Form Geber bekannt ( um 721 in Khorasan, Iran, Geburtsdatum ist umstritten; † um 815 in Kufa, Irak), gilt als „Vater der Chemie". Er führte als erster experimentelle Untersuchungen in der Alchemie durch und gab somit entscheidende Impulse für die moderne Chemie.

Seine Jugend verbrachte Geber im Stamm seiner Mutter in Arabien. Dort hatte er einen sehr fähigen Lehrer, von dem er zuallererst in den Lehren des Koran unterwiesen wurde. Später lehrte er ihn auch Mathematik, Astronomie und Philosophie.

Über 500 Abhandlungen wurden ihm zugeschrieben, von denen sich 22 mit der Chemie befassten.

Geber hob das Experimentieren und das Entwickeln von Methoden, um Fortschritt bei den Arbeiten zu erlangen, als besonders wichtig hervor. Er widmete seine Anstrengungen der Weiterentwicklung der Grundmethoden der Chemie und dem Studium der chemischen Reaktionsmechanismen. Er betonte des weiteren, dass bestimmte Mengen der verschiedenen Substanzen in einer chemischen Reaktion erforderlich sind. Deshalb ist es nicht falsch, ihn als Wegbereiter für die Erkenntnis des Massenerhaltungssatzes zu sehen. Einige seiner Beiträge, die fundamentale Bedeutung für die Chemie haben, sind die Perfektionierung der wissenschaftlichen Techniken wie Kristallisation, Destillation, Sublimation und Verdampfung. Er entwickelte auch Geräte, um seine Versuche durchführen zu können. Seine wichtigste praktische Leistung war die Entwicklung von Mineralien und Säuren, die er als erster mit einem Destillationsapparat herstellte. Seine Erfindung der Destillationsapparatur machte den Prozess der Destillation einfacher und systematischer.

Zu seinen verschiedenen Entdeckungen gehören auch die Methoden zur Herstellung von Salpeter-, Salz-, Zitronen- und Weinsäure. Er war auch ein Pionier in der Entwicklung einer großen Anzahl von angewandten chemischen Prozessen. Er leistete Beiträge zur Entwicklung von Stahl, der Präpäration von verschiedenen anderen Metallen, der Verhinderung von Rost, dem Beschriften von Gold und der Benutzung von Mangandioxid bei der Herstellung von Glas, bei der Färbung von Kleidung und der Verarbeitung von Leder sowie der Identifikation von Lacken und Fetten. Er war auch der erste, der Königswasser herstellte. Seine Experimente ebneten den Weg für die jetzt allgemein bekannten Klassifizierungen der Substanzen als Metalle, Nichtmetalle und Gase (er nennt sie ätherische Substanzen). Er unterschied drei verschiedene Arten von Substanzen, basierend auf deren Eigenschaften:

Spiritus, solche Stoffe, die beim Erhitzen verdampfen, wie Kampfer, Arsen und Ammoniumchlorid,

Metalle, Gold, Silber, Blei, Kupfer, Eisen usw.,

Verbindungen, die in Pulver umgewandelt werden können.

Mehrere technische Begriffe, die Geber einführte, wie z. B. Alkali, finden wir in den europäischen Sprachen wieder. Sie sind zu einem Teil des wissenschaftlichen Vokabulars geworden

Und nun noch zu den **Runen**

Über die Honorius-Runen habe ich ja schon etwas geschrieben, ebenso über die Angelsächsischen Runen und ihr Daeg-System. In ihr ist die Rune Cen oder Ken gleich dem Buchstaben K. Sie gibt die Fackel oder die Kiefer wieder, ihr Stein ist der Blutjaspis. Die Zeite Rune, das Gyfu oder Gebo hatte ich schon mal in meiner anderen Geschichte behandelt… Gebo gleicht dem Buchstaben G und gilt auch als Geschenk. Ihr dazu gehöriger Baum ist die Ulme. Sie ist allerdings in den Honorius-Schreibweise anders als etwa bei den Germanen ( ). Die dritte Rune ist eine der wichtigsten Runen.. die Daeg/Dagaz-Rune … nach dem das ganze System aufgebaut ist. Das Daeg bedeutet Licht oder Tag und ist mit dem Buchstaben D oder M ( nach Mann) vergleichbar. Sein entsprechender Baum ist die Fichte. Der entsprechende Stein der Diamant. Die vierte Rune ist Tir…T… .. was den Tod ausmacht. Sie ist auch Tyr ( also den Göttern) geweiht. Entsprechend wichtig ist auch ihr Baum… es ist die Eiche. Letztendlich kommt noch die letzte Rune, das Othel, das O… , sie bedeutet Besitz, ihr Baum ist der Weißdorn.

Der zweite Italienzug von Otto I

Währenddessen des 2. Italienzuges (961 bis 965) wurde er am 2.02. 962 in Rom zu dem römisch-deutschen Kaiser gekrönt und gilt seither als Gründer des Heiligen Römischen Reichs. Mit der Kaiserwürde begann - auch für seine deutschen Nachfolger - die Schwerpunktverlagerung der Reichspolitik nach Italien. In dem 3. Italienzug (966 bis 972) eroberte Kaiser Otto I. die restlichen langobardischen Herzogtümer in Süditalien und gliederte sie ins Heilige Römische Reich ein.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

_**Abu Musa Dschebec**_

Alchemist aus Sarum, Wissenschaftler im Bund, der sich mit dem Schwert Hrunting und seinen Runen auseinandersetzt.

_**Aelfnoth**_

Bischof von Sherbourne, Mitglied der Wölfe, stirbt bei einem Attentat auf Eadwig 956 n. Chr.

**_Aelfwin_**

ehemaliger Bruder des Klosters Jarrow, Kleriker von Nottingham

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Belfric**_

Leibeigner und Dieb

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff **

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar. Auf Grund des Attentats auf Eadwig wird Cuthburh lebensgefährlich verletzt und stirbt 956 n. Chr. im Kerker Solmens.

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**Eadwig**

(956 +959), König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Folcard_**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Roger** _

Thegn von Malmesbury, Herold

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Tondbert**_

Bruder im Kloster Jarrow

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins


	37. Der Prozess

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen und nach Irland ging, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Hier kann sie verhindern, dass König Dubh durch eine Vergiftung stirbt, als auch, dass die Schlacht von Crieff für den vom Bund unterstützen Cullen mac Induff ausgeht. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England flieht, nimmt Helga, nachdem sie von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, die Verfolgung Earpwalds auf. Doch sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass das neue Ratsmitglied Bellona, die dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith angehört, einen durch schwarze Magie erschaffenen Attentäter, einen Wraith, loslässt, der sie fast tötet. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw.

Währenddessen wohnt im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Doch dies ist nur der Auslöser auf den König Iago gewartet hat. Während Iago durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren lässt und ihm eine Falle stellt, plant der Bund den Einfluss auf Iago zu erhöhen, in dem er den Hofzauberer durch Nadal Lynx ermorden lässt. Iago soll glauben, dass Dyfeder den Ausbruch durchgeführt haben und ihn so in einen Krieg zwingen. Allerdings bringt Dunstan von Canterbury König Edgar von England zur Intervention in Wales. Als Godric und seine Familie zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, kann Salazar, der im Bund mittels Vielsafttrank spioniert, Godric befreien und flieht mit ihm und seiner Familie nach England. Doch der Bund, vor allem Salazars Vater Solmen, will Salazar vernichten und kann durch den Hauselfen Wewe den Aufenthaltsort Salazars erfahren. Nur durch den Einsatz Godrics kann ein Debakel verhindert werden.

In Wilton, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geht es ähnlich dramatisch zu. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächt, auch treffen Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit eingen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberer unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Da es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt dies der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jener Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Doch Rowena kann nur mit äußerster Mühe diese Angriffe abwehren, selbst als Helga, Cedric und der Zentaure Berin in Wilton eintreffen. Erst durch Soldaten des Königs Edgar kann Sicherheit erlangt werden. Doch während Helga in Wilton und in Sarum nach dem Wraith forscht und auf seltene Runen stößt, die auch auf ihrem Schwert zu sehen sind, stellt der Bund eine Falle auf, mit der sie das Schwert Hrunting doch noch erhalten können. Dazu wird Meister Richard mit der Beschuldigung gefangen genommen, er habe einen Menschen aus niederen Beweggründen mittels Zauberei getötet. Vor dem Prozess wird er gezwungen, Helga einen Brief nach Wilton zu schreiben, um sie zum Austausch mit dem Schwert zu bewegen. Auf der anderen Seite formieren sich die kirchlichen Fanatiker, um an Richard ein Exempel durchzuführen.

Helga, die noch nichts von der Gefangennahme ihres Lehrers weiß, stößt in Sarum auf Runen, die von einem Dieb und seinem Bruder ihr angeboten werden. Diese Runenschrift, deren Runen der Schlüssel zur Macht Hruntings sind, gehörten einem arabischen Alchemisten in Sarum. Als Helga, Cedric und der Dieb in das Haus des Alchemisten eindringen, werden sie fast überrascht und müssen anhören, wie der Alchemist mit dem schwarzen Eldorman verhandelt.

**16. Der Prozess**

_Sarum, Wiltshire, im Haus des Alchemisten, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

Helga versuchte noch dichter an die Tür heranzukommen, um das Gespräch des Alchemisten und seinem Gast, diesem seltsamen dunklen Zauberer, noch besser verfolgen zu können.

„Wollen wir versuchen uns leise zu entfernen", murmelte Cedric ihr ins Ohr, doch Helga schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sie wollte noch mehr über die beiden Männer erfahren … und was sie über ihr Schwert Hrunting wussten.

„Ihr seid sicher, dass dieses Pergament echt ist?", fragte der Gast des Alchemisten nach einer Weile. Seine Stimme war zwar freundlich, doch Helga konnte hinter ihr die große Autorität spüren. Vor diesem Zauberer musste sie sich in Acht nehmen.

„Aber natürlich, wo denkt ihr hin, Eldorman. Ich habe mir von einigen Leuten, meist Dänen, diese Runen bestätigen lassen. Allerdings konnte mir keiner erzählen, ob die Runen wirklich wirkten, denn das Schwert blieb bei dem Träger wirkungslos."

‚Eldorman? War dieser Zauberer ein Adliger? Es würde zu ihm passen. Nur… warum trug er diese Maske?', fragte sich Helga.

„Wirkungslos?... Damit war er kein Zauberer. Das erklärt, die Umstände seines Todes", erwiderte der Eldorman

„Todes? Ihr kanntet den Träger des Schwertes?", fragte der der Alchemist entzückt.

Helga wurde schwarz vor Augen… anscheinend meinten die beiden ihren Vater. Er hatte ja bei Brunanburgh zusammen mit dem schottischen König Konstantin und den Dänen aus dem Danelaw gegen die Angelsachsen gestritten… und hatte mit ihnen verloren. So wie es aussah, war er mit Hrunting in die Schlacht gezogen… doch da er ein nicht-magischer Mensch war, hatte er die Macht des Schwertes nicht entfalten können… anders als Helgas Mutter, die aus einem reichen dänischen Zauberergeschlecht stammte. Einem Geschlecht, welches auf Unfried zurückzuführen war… jenem Unfried, der Beowulf sein Schwert zur Verfügung gestellt hatte… und jener Unfried, der schließlich die Halle des Königs zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Helgas Mutter war also eine Zauberin gewesen, auch wenn sie versucht hatte, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu verbergen. Nur so hatte sie lange genug ihre kleine Familie geschützt und war nicht weiter aufgefallen.

‚Wie dumm ich damals gewesen war', sagte sich Helga, die damals nicht verstanden hatte, warum ihre Mutter ihre Fähigkeiten verteufelt und stets böse geworden war, wenn Helga unbedarft ihre eigenen angewandt hatte. Doch wie sollte ein achtjähriges Mädchen dies verstehen? Eine weitere Träne in ihren Augen löste sich und rann ihre Wange hinunter.

„Ja… auch den jetzigen Träger. Nicht persönlich… aber doch, ich kenne sie. Doch, wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es mir vorstelle, werde ich schon bald das Schwert in meinen Händen halten dürfen", erwiderte des Alchemisten Gast.

„Eine Sie?", fragte Abu nach.

„Ja… auch die vorige Besitzerin war eine Sie. Ihr Mann, den meine jetzigen Truppen getötet haben, war nur ihr Mann. Er war nicht fähig, den Zauber des Schwertes zu entlocken. Doch seine Frau schon… und nun seine Tochter. Wobei ich bei weitem nicht weiß, ob dieses Mädchen überhaupt realisiert hat, was sie da in den Händen hält."

Cedric, der wie Helga der Unterhaltung lauschte, schaute Helga mit großen Augen an, denn erst jetzt realisierte er, von wem gesprochen wurde.

„Und… wirkt das Schwert so, wie die Pergamente es beschreiben?"

Helga konnte die Antwort nicht hören… anscheinend schien der Eldorman nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt haben, was Helga ja nicht sehen konnte.

„Vieles ist noch unklar…", hörte sie kurz darauf, wobei einiges so leise gesprochen wurde, dass es unmöglich war, dem Gespräch in allem folgen zu können.

„Ihr sagtet… in euren Händen? Wie das?", fragte der Alchemist nach.

„Ihr seid sehr neugierig, Abu. Ein wenig zu neugierig. Doch… ich will nicht so sein, denn ihr habt mir in einigem schon geholfen… so wie ich euch geholfen habe. Ich denke, ihr werdet auch in Zukunft mir gegenüber loyal sein, nicht wahr?", sagte der Eldorman sanftweich… so freundlich, dass ein Schauer Helga kalt über den Rücken kroch.

„Natürlich, selbstverständlich. Ich war schon immer auf eurer Seite", versicherte Abu schnell. Obwohl Helga den Mann nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie seine Angst spüren. Ein Zittern in seiner Stimme schien ihn zu verraten… und ließ zu, dass dies den Eldorman amüsierte.

„Nun gut, Abu… ich denke, wir werden das Schwert recht bald in den Händen halten können, weil die jetzige Trägerin es uns überlassen wird."

„Aber wieso? Ihr habt angedeutet, sie hat das Schwert schon benutzt… also weiß sie ein wenig von der Kraft… von der Macht des Schwertes. Sie wird kaum diese Macht aus ihren Händen geben!"

„Doch, sie wird es. So oder so. Denn wir haben ein Druckmittel für sie… ihren Mentor und Lehrer. Jetzt müsste sie eigentlich seinen Brief in den Händen halten, den er in unserer Gefangenschaft geschrieben hat. Ohne sie wird er in Nottingham im Kerker verrotten. Natürlich wird sie alle Möglichkeiten abwägen, aber schließlich wird sie ihm helfen müssen. Vielleicht wird sie ihn versuchen zu befreien… und wird ebenfalls in eine Falle laufen, denn wir rechnen eigentlich damit, dass sie dies tun wird. Letztendlich wird sie uns zur Rettung des… Wesens, einem Halbelfen, das Schwert überlassen… oder es einem Vertrauten geben, der es uns geben wird."

„Und dann?"

Helga hörte nun neben der Angst auch einen anderen Ton in der Stimme des Alchemisten. Er schien aufgeregt zu sein… fast begierig. Der Eldorman lachte.

„Ja, Abu, dann wird das Schwert zur näheren Untersuchung in deine Hände gelegt. Ihr werdet seine Geheimnisse entlocken… in unserem… oder genauer gesagt… in meinem Auftrag. Und dann werden wir das Schwert einsetzen, zu unseren Bedingungen, damit ein magischer König Englands Thron besteigen kann… und wir, der Bund, an seiner Seite das Land prägen… so wie wir dies uns alle vorstellen."

„Danke, schwarzer Eldorman, danke… ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. So etwas grandioses… so etwas wunderbares, wie dieses Schwert habe ich schon lange nicht mehr in den Händen gehalten."

Der begierige Ton des Alchemisten wurde immer fordernder. Helga atmete noch tiefer ein. Sie zitterte nun vor Aufregung, vor Wut, vor Trauer… so dass Cedric sie packen musste und damit sie wieder beruhigte.

‚Richard! Er ist in Gefangenschaft… ist in Gefahr!'

Dieser Gedanke durchschoss ihr Gehirn. Dieser Mann, dieser schwarze Eldorman, hatte ihren Mentor, ihren Lehrer… ihren Freund gefangen genommen und wollte durch ihn an das Schwert kommen. Ihr war klar, dass der magische Gegenstand in der Hand des Eldormannes eine mächtige Waffe war… und doch war es ihr auch klar, dass sie Richard nicht einfach so in Gefangenschaft belassen konnte. Wo hatten sie, der Bund, ihn gefangen genommen? War der Ort nicht Nottingham? Sollte sie dort, wo ihre Eltern gestorben waren, schließlich auch ihren wichtigsten Förderer verlieren?

„Nun… ein wenig werdet ihr euch noch gedulden müssen, Abu. Der erste Schritt ist gemacht… nun werden wir auf ihre Antwort warten. Doch ich glaube, dieser wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen."

„Was werdet ihr mit diesem Mädchen machen, wenn sie euch das Schwert überlassen hat?"

Wieder lachte der schwarze Eldorman auf.

„Wenn sie das Schwert uns gegeben hat, ist sie für uns unwichtig geworden. Nun, wir werden, je nachdem wie sie uns das Schwert überlassen hat, sie nicht weiter behelligen. Denn sie hat größere Probleme… ein Wraith ist ihr auf den Fersen. Zwar wird jener noch vom Clan der Baobhan-Sith gebunden… doch wenn sie für uns unwichtig sein wird, wird der Wraith wieder freigesetzt… und ihr wisst, nur schwarze Magie kann einen solchen Wraith aufhalten. Schwarze Magie, wie sie das Mädchen mit Sicherheit nicht kann… das Ende ist daher leicht zu erraten. Sie wird vom Wraith getötet… und vielleicht sogar noch ihre Freunde und Förderer. Ein Problem weniger…"

„Ihr seid… so einfallsreich", sagte Abu mit anerkennender Stimme. Doch seine Stimme war wieder furchtsam… als würde er sich vor dem schwarzen Eldorman fürchten.

„Ich nutze nur das, was andere entfesselt haben. Zunächst war ich wahrlich nicht glücklich, dass Bellona, die Führerin des Clans, einen magischen Attentäter entfesselt hat… ist er doch so wenig zu kontrollieren. Doch jetzt… wo der Clan sich verpflichtet hat, den Wraith zu binden… kann ich ihn als Bedrohung benutzen… nun, Abu, ich freue mich, dass ihr mir so loyal gegenüber steht. Bei euch bräuchte ich nicht mal einen Wraith zu entfesseln, um euch zu vernichten, nicht wahr? Allein die Wahrheit würde reichen!"

„Oh… nun, mein Eldorman, sicher… doch ihr werdet diese doch nicht einsetzen… nicht gegen einen eurer treusten Diener!"

„Natürlich nicht, Abu, natürlich nicht… es sei denn du würdest mich enttäuschen!"

„Ich euch enttäuschen… ich werde mich an die Erforschung des Schwertes machen und ihr werdet mit dem Schwert alles das erreichen, was ihr wollt. Mir allein bleibt das Wissen, die Wissenschaft, der ich mich gewidmet habe."

„Sehr schön, Abu… meine Güte, wie die Zeit verstrichen ist. Nun… das nächste Mal werde ich euch mit dem Schwert besuchen… also seid vorbereitet. Und noch etwas… lasst euch nicht wieder irgendetwas stehlen. Dieser kleine Dieb, Belfric ist glaube ich sein Name, ist langsam lästig… also unternimmt endlich etwas gegen ihn."

„Also… also gut. Ich werde es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen!"

Der schwarze Eldorman sagte nichts mehr… und dann hörte Helga nur noch einen leichten Knall, der nicht lauter war, als das Entkorken einer Weinflasche. Nun herrschte Ruhe… nur Abu war zu hören, wie er Teile des Gespräches wiederholte.

„Die Wahrheit will er über mich verbreiten… diese Ausgeburt des Teufels… was ich nicht schon alles für ihn gemacht habe… aber dennoch muss er mich bedrohen… Muss er mich so ängstigen? Warum habe ich mich nur mit ihm eingelassen? Ich Dummkopf! Und jetzt… jetzt bin ich nicht besser als er…"

Helga drehte sich zu Cedric um, der noch immer starr auf die Tür schaute. Auch Belfric blickte starr auf die Tür… und weit überraschter als sie ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Er… er weiß, dass ich ihn bestehle?", flüsterte der Meisterdieb unbehaglich.

„Belfric… nun kommt. Oder er wird das mit euch tun, was er sich jetzt schon überlegt hat."

Nur undeutlich konnte Helga sehen, wie sich auch der Dieb aufmachte, um aus dem Haus zu schleichen. Nach einiger Zeit blieb der Dieb plötzlich stehen und schaute Cedric und Helga an, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal wirklich ansehen.

„Ich werde wohl Sarum verlassen. Bin hier wohl nicht mehr sicher… Danke."

„Nichts zu danken, Belfric… eher müssten wir die danken. Hier…"

Helga holte ein Goldstück heraus und drückte dies dem Dieb in die Hand. Dieser nickte nur kurz, als er das Goldstück in seiner Hand sah.

„Wenn ihr mal wieder etwas… braucht… so fragt nach mir…"

Helga nickte… und sah dann zu wie der Dieb in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Werden wir Rowena kontaktieren? Oder allein Richard befreien?", fragte Cedric Helga später, als sie sich in Sicherheit wähnten.

„Nein…"

„Nein?"

„Nein… ich muss erst nach Nottinghamshire…"

„Nottinghamshire? Aber warum…?"

„Weil dort meine Eltern ermordet wurden. Und weil dort die Männer von Abu, dem Alchemist, diese Notizen her haben. Wer weiß, was alles meine Mutter dort versteckt gehalten hat. Vielleicht sind dort auch weitere Pergamente, die auf keinen Fall in die Hände des Eldormannes fallen dürfen. Erst wenn alles gesichert wurde, werden wir uns aufmachen, Richard zu befreien. Er ist zwar in Gefangenschaft… aber sie werden ihm nicht wirklich was tun, denn sie brauchen ihn noch…"

„Ich bewundere dich… du bist so… vernünftig", sagte Cedric erstaunt.

‚Ich bewundere mich auch… aber wenn du wüsstest, wie es in mir aussieht, Cedric…', sagte sich Helga und versuchte mit aller Kraft ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, im Rathaus, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„Bewohner von Nottingham… ich bitte um Ruhe… der erhabene Bruder Aelfwin möchte den Schuldigen noch etwas fragen…"

Der junge Priester stellte sich mutig vor das Publikum und breitete seine Arme aus. Sogleich stellte sich das Bombardement der unterschiedlichen Früchte ein, mit denen sie Richard beworfen hatten. Richard schaute auf die Menge hinab, die hierher gekommen war, um ihren Spaß zu haben… und um zu sehen, wie er in diesem Käfig angekettet seinen Schuldspruch entgegennahm.

„Richard Eriugena …", hob der andere der drei Geistlichen an, die seitlich vom Sheriff von Nottingham saß „ … ihr bestreitet also weiterhin den Mann dieser armen Frau…"

Daraufhin zeigte er in die Richtung der Frau, die noch vor wenigen Minuten ausgesagt hatte, dass Richard ihren Mann mit Zauberei ermordet hatte, wobei er den Teufel zu Rate gezogen hatte und sich anschließend an ihr vergangen habe. Richard hatte zu den Vorwürfen geschwiegen… er hatte die arme Frau nur mitleidig angesehen, denn es war zu erkennen, dass man sie zu dieser Aussage genötigt hatte. Krampfhaft hatte sie ihren kleinen Sohn festgehalten.

‚Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihr gedroht… oder ihr noch zusätzlich einige Münzen gegeben, damit sie über die Runden kommt. Denn ohne Mann wird sie es kaum schaffen', hatte sich Richard gesagt. Nur kurz hatte sie Richard angesehen… all ihre Wut, die er beim letzten Mal zu spüren bekommen hatte, war nicht mehr da. Nur Angst. Doch nicht Angst auf ihn, sondern Angst, dass sie einen Fehler machen würde… und dann dafür büßen müsste. Er hatte ihr zugenickt und damit symbolisiert, dass er sie verstehen würde.

„… mit Zauberei getötet zu haben. Ist dies richtig so?"

Richard schaute auf, nickte und erwiderte laut: "Ja… das ist richtig so. Ich habe den Mann der Frau nicht getötet."

Der Geistliche schüttelte angesichts dieser Aussage sein Haupt und stieß einen Laut aus, um seine Ungläubigkeit gegenüber der Aussage Richards zu dokumentieren.

„Ihr sagt, ihr hättet ihn nicht getötet… aber ihr habt ihn behandelt!", unterbrach ihn Bruder Aelfwin.

„Das habe ich… ich war es, der ihn im Schnee gefunden hat, als er… als er Räubern in die Hände gefallen war. Ich habe ihn zu seiner Frau gebracht und ihn gepflegt, damit er am Leben blieb. Deshalb ist es unsinnig, dass ich ihn schließlich getötet haben soll."

„Nun… dort habt ihr erst gesehen, dass er eine Frau hat… und hast gesehen, dass er Dinge besaß, die ihr gern besessen hättet. Aber… ihr sagtet… das ihr ihn behandelt habt? Wie habt ihr ihn behandelt? Und vor allem… ist nicht das Gebet die beste Medizin? Denn… wenn der Mann wirklich so krank war, so liegt es daran, dass er ein sündiges Leben geführt hat…und so ist die Krankheit eine Strafe für dieses Leben."

„Keine Krankheit ist eine Strafe für einen Menschen! Was für ein Irrsinn", rief Richard dem Geistlichen entgegen.

„IRRSINN? Seht ihr, Abbas, wie er Gott lästert!"

Bruder Aelfwin hatte sich zum dritten Geistlichen umgedreht, einem alten Mann, den Richard wohl zu gut kannte und der ihn kritisch beäugte. Richard konnte den Hass in seinen Augen sehen. Damals hatte Flaewig beinahe die kostbaren Bücher der Abtei Glastonbury verbrannt, nur weil sie nicht in seinen Glauben passten. Und er, Richard, hatte dies verhindert.

„Ich lästere nicht unserem Herrn. Natürlich hilft ein Gebet… denn mittels des Gebetes wird der Kranke wieder aufgerichtet… er glaubt an die Heilkraft Gottes und das er gesund wird… und schon allein dies hilft ihm immens. Doch manchmal reicht dies eben nicht. Dann sollte man stets eine der Mittel ansetzen, die uns Gott gegeben hat.", erwiderte Richard.

„Mittel? Was für Mittel?", ereiferte sich Bruder Aelfwin.

„Zermörserte Pflanzenteile… aufgenommen in Alkohol… zerstoßene Blütenblätter… alles Dinge die Gott wachsen lassen hat… und die uns, den Heilern, helfen, den Körper wieder zu gesunden", erörterte Richard, als würde er seinem Publikum eine Vorlesung über die Medizin geben.

„'Wer vor seinen Schöpfer sündigt, der soll dem Arzt in die Hände fallen', Sirach 38, 15", erwiderte Bruder Aelfwin… und Richard konnte sehen, wie dem Mann dabei der Geifer aus dem Mund trat. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht seine Unschuld aufzeigen wollte, sondern seine Schuld.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, Heiler, ihr könnt einen Menschen mit den von Gott gewachsenen Dingen heilen… wo habt ihr dies gelernt?", fragte plötzlich der Sheriff von Nottingham, der zuvor eher gelangweilt ausgesehen hatte… als würde er dem Prozess nicht folgen wollen. Richard starrte ihn zunächst verblüfft an, dann gab er ihm die entsprechende Antwort.

„In einem Kloster in Irland und im Kloster von Lichfeld, Sheriff. Ich hatte dort eine umfassende Ausbildung."

„Bei den Mönchen? So, so… und doch seht ihr die Krankheit nur als Störung des Gleichgewichtes zwischen den vier Körperflüssigkeiten an… und nicht als Gottes Gabe? Und wenn ich euch richtig verstehe, hat auch kein Dämon die Krankheit verursacht."

„Ein Dämon? Nein… ich glaube nicht an Dämonen, die Krankheiten in einen Körper versetzen", erwiderte Richard, steckte sich… so dass der Käfig ein wenig hin und her schwankte. Irgendwie schien der Käfig durch diesen Effekt größer zu werden… jedenfalls zuckte der Ankläger, Bruder Aelfwin, ein wenig zurück, eher er auf die Antworten des Halbelfen einging.

„Ihr meint also nur durch die vier Eigenschaften des Körpers, Wärme, Kälte, Feuchtigkeit oder Trockenheit kommt es zu Krankheiten?", wiederholte der Sheriff seine Annahme.

Richard schwieg… denn er hatte seine eigene These, wie eine Krankheit entstand… und diese wollte er nicht unbedingt hier erörtern.

„Das heißt, aber wenn Gott die Menschen nicht straft… dann muss jemand anders seine Finger im Spiel haben… nämlich sein Meister… den, den dieses Wesen anbetet", rief Aelfwin der Menge zu, die darauf zusammenzuckte, als er zusätzlich mit dem Finger auf Richard wies.

„Abbas?", fragte der Sheriff von Nottingham den alten Mann überrascht, als der sich aufrichtete.

„Richard Eriugena… ihr mögt durch eure Heilkraft so manchen Menschen gerettet haben. Aber nun frage ich euch… und überlegt eure Antwort gut, denn wir werden merken, wenn ihr lügt… habt ihr je bei euren Taten Zauberkraft eingesetzt. Habt ihr je einen Menschen verzaubert… um ihm zu helfen?"

Richard schaute den alten Mann an… und verstand.

„Ja… ich habe Zauberkraft eingesetzt, um ihm zu helfen."

Sofort setzte ein lautes Gemurmel der Zuschauer ein, die überrascht waren, dies nun zu hören.

„Ein Geständnis… EIN GESTÄNDNIS!", rief Bruder Aelfwin triumphierend.

„Ihr könnt wirklich zaubern?", fragte der Sheriff von Nottingham überrascht.

„Ja, ich kann zaubern… aber ich habe bei diesem Mann keinen Zauber angewandt… und somit ihn nicht getötet."

Abbas Flaewig drehte sich angewidert zu Richard um.

„Das ist egal, Heiler… denn ihr habt zugegeben gegen Gottes Gebot verstoßen zu haben. Und dabei ist es egal, aus welchem Antrieb ihr dies getan habt… ob ihr nun wirklich etwas Gutes machen wolltet. Ihr habt damit Gott verraten, habt des Teufels Machwerk benutzt… und somit seine Seele der Verdammnis überantwortet. Auch wenn ihr dies im guten Glauben tatet, so hat der Teufel euch verführt. Und somit könnt ihr gar nicht wissen, ob er nicht in euch gefahren ist, als ihr dem Mann helfen wolltet. Vielleicht wolltet ihr wirklich niemanden schaden, vielleicht habt ihr nichts in Besitz nehmen wollen… doch ihr seid schon lange ein Diener des Teufels, dass ihr es vielleicht gar nicht mehr merkt, wenn er euch lenkt. Ein solches Wesen wir ihr es seid, muss vernichtet werden… ihr dürft nie wieder der verlängerte Arm des Bösen sein."

Richard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meint ihr nicht, Abbas, ihr selbst urteilt einfach in Gottes Namen. Wer sagt euch, dass dies Gottes Wille ist. Hat er dies euch gesagt… wie er einst Moses die Schrifttafeln mit seinen Geboten gab? Habt ihr schon mal einen Verführten gesehen, der der Diener des Teufels war? Habt ihr jenen schon einmal selbst gesehen? Ich nicht! Wer sagt euch, dass es nicht Gott war, der mich aufforderte, dies zu tun, damit ich Gutes in Welt tue… Wie kommt ihr also darauf, andere zu richten… und euch selbst nicht?"

„Wie könnt ihr… schweig, du Wesen… ihr seid kein Mensch… ihr könnt kein Gottesgläubiger sein… so wie ihr ausseht", ereiferte sich Bruder Aelfwin und ballte dabei seine Fäuste. Nicht viel und er würde nach vorn stürmen und auf Richard einschlagen.

„Der Heiler hat Recht, Abbas… immerhin ist er Heilprediger, ausgebildet von Mönchen. Ich möchte nicht euer Urteil in Frage stellen… aber wenn ihr euch nun irrt.", fragte der Sheriff Aelfwin und Flaewig ruhig.

Flaewig schaute den Sheriff von Nottingham überrascht an.

„Wie… an was denkt ihr?"

„Nun… in solchen zweifelhaften Fällen… also ich denke mir, wir sollten IHN selbst zu Rate ziehen, meint ihr nicht auch? Ich denke mir, wir sollten ein Gottesurteil über ihn verhängen. Soll er doch ein glühendes Stück Eisen 15 Fuß lang transportieren. Wenn seine Hände nicht verbrannt werden… dann hat Gott ihn freigesprochen", sagte der Sheriff von Nottingham mit fester Stimme… so als müsste er sich selbst von diesem Urteil überzeugen.

„Aber… wenn er nun zaubern kann… so kann er seine Haut vielleicht selbst heilen!", warf Aelfwin ein.

„Mmh… ihr habt Recht… wie zaubert ihr, Heiler?", fragte der Sheriff von Nottingham nun Richard

„Wie… wie meint ihr das?". Richard war überrascht über die Frage des Sheriffs.

„Hebt ihr eine Hand und murmelt dann etwas?"

„Ja… schon…", antworte Richard unsicher.

„Gut… dann schneidet ihm die Zunge heraus… damit kann er nichts mehr sagen, geschweige denn einen Zauberspruch aufsagen… und muss das Gottesurteil hinnehmen. Sind seine Hände nicht verbrannt… so ist er freizusprechen… weisen sie Spuren von Verbranntem auf… dann… dann soll er… soll er eben selbst brennen", sagte der Sheriff und wischte so jeweilige Proteste weg. Das Publikum begann zu johlen, während Richard in seinem Käfig zusammensackte.

„Und wann soll dieses Gottesurteil stattfinden, Sheriff?", fragte Flaewig langsam

Der Sheriff zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, einige Vorbereitungen müssen schon getätigt werden… Abbas, wie wäre es nach sieben Nächten… in der Kirche von Nottingham."

Abbas Flaewig verneigte sich vor dem Sheriff, der nun fröhlicher aussah und sich von seinen Untergebenen feiern ließ.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, Frühjahr 965 n. Chr._

„Wie weit ist es, Schwester Hereswith?", fragte Rowena die junge Schwester, die aus der Kammer eilte, in der Schwester Wulfthrith in den Wehen lag.

„Alles läuft prima, Äbtissin… Schwester Wulfthrith geht es gut. Ich werde euch informieren, wenn das Kind kommt", sagte die junge Schwester mit einem leichten Grinsen und eilte weiter. Rowena schaute ihr noch hinterher, ehe sie seufzte und dann wieder in Richtung Bibliothek ging.

‚Nur gut, dass einige meiner Schwestern Hebammen sind… ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde… oder müsste', sagte sie sich. Natürlich ärgerte es sie, dass einige Schwestern sie, die Äbtissin, aus der Kammer hinausgeworfen hatten, doch letztendlich hatten sie Recht gehabt. Rowena hatte eine solche Unruhe verbreitet, dass dies Wulfthrith mehr geschadet hätte, als geholfen.

‚Warum ist nur Helga nicht hier?', fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal. Mit ihr wäre Rowena weit mehr ruhiger gewesen. Immerhin… dieses Kind konnte einmal der nächste Nachfolger von König Edgar sein. Wenn es ein Junge wurde…

Rowena ging an ihren Schreibtisch zurück und ordnete zum wiederholten Male ihre Post. Dieses liebgewordene Ritual lenkte sie ab… noch einmal las sie den Brief von Erzbischof Dunstan, in dem er ankündigte, dass die Synode im Frühjahr stattfinden würde. Alles schien in der Hauptstadt seinen rechten Wegen zu gehen. Die Proteste gegen die Landnahmen waren abgeklungen und weitere, selbst auch durch den Bund, provozierte Anschläge hatte es auch nicht mehr gegeben. Inzwischen schien auch König Edgar ein wenig über den Tod von seinem Freund Ethelgar hinweggekommen zu sein. Natürlich lag dies auch an seinen Aufgaben, die er jetzt nicht mehr mit dem jugendlichen Leichtsinn absolvierte. So wie Dunstan schrieb, war Edgar in Rhuddlan mit einem kleinen Heer mitten im Winter ‚einmarschiert' und hatte König Iago gezwungen, seine Pläne eines Feldzuges gegen die Deheubarther im Frühjahr aufzugeben. Nicht, dass König Iago darüber entzückt gewesen wäre… doch immerhin hatte plötzlich der König von England in seiner Burg gestanden… jener König, dem er einen Eid geschworen hatte. Auch wenn dieser König eigentlich noch gar nicht gekrönt worden, sondern nur von der Witan zum König ausgerufen worden war.

‚Ich hätte gern das Gesicht dieses Mannes gesehen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass der Fremde, der dort vor seiner Tür bewaffnet stand, der König von England war', sagte sich Rowena und legte den Brief zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatten sich Edgar und Iago, aber vielmehr noch Aelfhere und König Iago kaum verstanden. Dunstan, der Aethelwold mit König Edgar mitgeschickt hatte, beschrieb in seinem Brief, dass er sich gut vorstellen kann, dass eines Tages zu einem Bruch der Beziehungen zwischen den Königen kommen wird… und zum Hochverrat des Walisers.

‚Wahrscheinlich hast du da gar nicht so unrecht, Dunstan', sagte sich Rowena. Sie hatte König Iago nicht kennen gelernt… doch die Berichte des Erzbischofs ließen auf einen unerbittlichen Sturkopf schließen, der noch immer der Macht über ganz Wales nachjagte.

„Äbtissin Rowena?"

Rowena ließ überrascht den Brief aus den Händen gleiten und schaute aufwärts.

„Long Bottom…? Mein Gott, ich habe euch eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. Wie kommt ihr hier rein… ach, sagt nichts, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Setzt euch. Wollt ihr auch einen warmen Met?"

„Sehr gern, Äbtissin… obwohl…"

„Obwohl was, guter Freund?"

Long Bottom schaute sich um, als würde er hinter seinem Rücken jemanden vermuten, der ihn beobachtet. Dann beugte er sich vor und begann mit fast flüsternder Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich bin eigentlich hier, um euch zu warnen!"

Rowena schaute zunächst nach rechts, dann nach links, ehe sie ihn angrinste, sich ebenfalls vorbeugte und leise flüsterte.

„Keine Sorge… hier ist niemand. Wir brauchen also nicht zu flüstern."

Long Bottom schaute sie erstaunt an, räusperte sich schließlich, ehe er begann zu sprechen.

„Nun gut… ja… also ich wollte euch warnen…"

„Das sagtet ihr schon, Long Bottom… doch nicht vor wem? Der Bund?". Rowena nahm zwei Becher, stand auf, ging zum Kamin, holte dort einen kleinen Topf vom Feuer und goss den Inhalt des Topfes in die zwei Becher. Dann ging sie zurück zum Tisch und überreichte Long Bottom den einen Becher, während sie den anderen behielt. Long Bottom nickte.

„Ich habe heute früh Berin getroffen und er…"

„Helgas Zentauren?"

„Ja… und er hat mehrere Bündler bemerkt, die die Eingänge des Klosters und die Umgebung im Auge behielten."

„Meint ihr… sie greifen uns wieder an?", fragte Rowena und pustete ein wenig in ihren heißen Met, damit sie ihn trinken konnte.

„Berin verneint dies. Es sieht, nach seinen Angaben eher so aus, als würden sie jemanden erwarten, den sie abfangen wollen. Er bleibt ihnen auf den Fersen…Allerdings fragt er auch, was weiter zu tun sei?"

„Jemand will zu uns kommen… und der Bund will dies verhindern? Mmhh… man müsste herausbekommen, wer dies sei. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir darauf vorbereitet sein, diesen Jemanden… oder die Leute, je nachdem wie viel sie sind, so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit vor dem Bund zu bringen. Allerdings… allerdings können wir mit dieser Sache kaum einen der hier verbliebenen Soldaten beauftragen. Ich traue ihnen nicht… so mancher mag gar dem Bund einige Informationen überbringen. Könntet ihr einige eurer ‚Dörfler' damit beauftragen, Long Bottom?"

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht und einige unser Holzfäller informiert. Allerdings benötigen sie von euch den Auftrag Feuerholz zu sammeln… sonst werden die Soldaten misstrauisch."

„Das ist kein Problem, Long Bottom. Ich werde sofort einen Brief an den Lagerkommandanten absenden, der eine erhöhte Sammlung von Feuerholz ermöglicht. Wir müssen nur sehen, wie ihr, ohne dass jemand es bemerkt, mit mir weiter in Kontakt treten könnt… ich möchte ungern, dass weitere Gerüchte unseren Erzbischof erschüttern."

Long Bottom lächelte Rowena spitzbübisch an, sagte allerdings nichts dazu, so dass Rowena weiterfuhr.

„Nun… am besten sollten die Holzfäller ihre Beobachtungen mit Berin koordinieren. Wenn etwas verdächtiges geschieht, müssen schnell einige unserer Leute vor Ort sein, um denjenigen, der abgefangen werden soll, zu schützen. Sollte es dann dennoch etwas anderes sein, warum die Bündler sich hier herumtreiben, sollen sie es herausbekommen. Wenn nötig, werde ich die Soldaten informieren. Und… habt ihr eine Idee?"

„Wozu?"

„Wie ihr mit mir weiter in Kontakt treten könnt!", sagte Rowena Kopf schüttelnd.

Wieder lächelte Long Bottom und erhob sich dann.

„Dies lasst meine Sorge sein, Äbtissin", sagte er, nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher und schlich sich aus dem Raum. Seufzend setzte sich Rowena hin… doch kaum hatte sie ihre Gedanken wieder geordnet und sich wieder ihrer Post gewidmet, stürzte Schwester Hereswith in die Bibliothek.

„Sie ist da… das Kind ist gesund. Und die Mutter lebt auch", rief sie erregt.

„Sie?"

„Ein Mädchen… und so niedlich!"

Rowena schloss die Augen… es war ein Mädchen, dass Schwester Wulfthrith geboren hatte und kein Knabe… und somit war dieses Mädchen allen zukünftigen Angriffen gegenüber erhaben, denn nur ein männlicher Nachkomme konnte zukünftiger König von England werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy Bond: **Hallo Du! Endlich habe ich die Zeit gefunden, das nächste Kapitel fertig zuschreiben. Mit weiteren Cliffhängern… gg… Wie du sehen kannst, beantwortet das Kapitel auch einige deiner Fragen. (Jedenfalls ob der Eldorman sie entdeckt und warum Abu Beziehungen zu ihm hat). Und auch Solmens Männer haben zwar Wewes Spur verloren, aber die Suche mit Sicherheit noch nicht aufgegeben. Natürlich ergebn sich nun natürlich weitere Fragen… die ich hoffe bald beantworten zu können. Jedenfalls steuert das zweite Buch seinem Höhepunkt, der Gründung der Schule, immer näher.

Schön, dass du dich in Irland gut erholt hast. Es muss ein tolles Land sein ( wollte immer schon mal dorthin ). Aber ich werde wohl erstmal dieses Jahr wieder nach England fahren.

Ja, es war ein Forumstreffen in Worms bei Vivi. Über dreizig Leute waren dort. War sehr schön, wieder einige andere kennen zu lernen und andere, die man schon kannte, wieder zusehen. Auch meine Aktivitäten im Forum sind begrenzt und weit weniger als noch vor einem Jahr, aber ich schaue noch rein.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen:

**Hunfried, Unfried oder Unferd **

Unferd (altnord. Ófriðr)ist nach der Beowulf Sage, der Sohn des Ecglaf (altnord. Eggleifr). Er war jener der Beowulf am dänischen Hofe zunächst in Frage stellte, dann aber ihm sein Schwert zur Verfügung stellte, damit jener damit Grindel töten könnte.

Wie in der Beowulfsage genannt, saß Unferd zu den Füssen des Herrschers.. ( Hunferð maþelode, Ecgláfes bearn, þe æt fótum sæt, fréan Scyldinga) . Allerdings gibt die Beowulfsage auch an, dass Unferd seinen Herrscher verraten und ihn getötet habe. (fágum sweordum --nó ic þæs gylpe-- Doch fern sei Geprahle! Du freilich hast --þéah ðú þínum bróðrum, tó banan wurde--die leiblichen Brüder des Lebens beraubt,--héafodmaégum· þæs þú in helle scealt--Die nächsten Verwandten, und nimmer entrinnst du-- werhðo dreogan, þéah þín wit duge--den Qualen der Hölle, so klug du auch bist.--secge ic þé to sóðe, sunu Ecgláfes,--Sicher ist das, du Sohn des Ecglafs.

In einer späteren Zeile wird Unferd als Redner des Königs dargestellt.

Die Anspielung mit der Halle bezieht sich auf den Kriegszug, den Hrodgars Schwiegersohn Ingeld, König der Headobearden, gegen Dänemark unternahm. Er überfiel den Königssitz, und bei dieser Gelegenheit muß Heort, der Königssitz, in Flammen aufgegangen sein. Verraten wurde Hrodgar angeblich durch Unferd.

**Magie und Medizin **

Die Medizin war einer der Bereiche, in dem sich im Mittelalter die Magie am stärksten verankert hatte. Dies lang natürlich auch an der Naturmagie der Kelten, die viele heilerisches in die heutige Medizin überliefert hat. Basis der Medizin in Mittelalter blieb aber vor allem die rationalisierte griechisch/römische Medizin, die die Krankheit als Störung des Gleichgewichtes zwischen den vier Körperflüssigkeiten betrachtete und sie durch eines der Medikamente heilte, die eine der fehlenden vier Eigenschaften ( Wärme, Kälte, Fuchtigkeit, Trockenheit) hinzufügten. Im Mittelalter führte sie zur Ausbreitung komplizierter Medikamente, in denen mehrere Dutzend Bestandteile ihre Wirkung vereinten. Um eine speziellere Wirkung noch zu erreichen, wurde die Magie, aber auch das Gebet hinzugefügt. Im Gegensatz zur griechisch/römischen Medizin stellte sich die orientalischen, oder auch als babylonische, Vorstellung entgegen, dass die Krankheit eine Strafe sei für eine nicht gebeichtete Sünde. Dementsprechend wäre ein Gebet die beste Arznei. Vielfach wendeten die Kloster diese Heilung an, die teils auf Praktiken aus dem Volksglauben stammte. Vermehrt kam in dieser Zeit auch der Glaube an Dämonen auf, die die Krankheit in den Körper versetzten. Oder gar die Idee, dass die Krankheit durch das Eindringen eines Dämons in den Körper verursacht wurde. Um diese Auszutreiben wurde der kranke Körper dann beschwört. Der Unterschied zwischen einer Beschwörung und dem Gebet liegt darin, dass die Beschwörung ein Befehl, das Gebet eine Bitte ist.

„Wer vor seinen Schöpfer sündigt, der soll dem Arzt in die Hände fallen" ( Sirach 38, 15, alte Testament)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

******_Abu Musa Dschebec_**

Gelehrter und Alchemist aus Sarum, arbeitet für den schwarzen Eldorman

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**_Aelfwin_**

ehemaliger Bruder aus der Abtei Jarrow. Nun Kleriker in Nottingham

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Belfric _**

Leibeigner und Dieb

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Culen mac Induff **

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971, Gegner Dubhs

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Ethelgar_**

ältester Sohn Ethelstan, dem Eldorman Ost-Anglia, Jugendfreund Edgars

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Hereswith_**

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**Konstantin II**

schottischer König von 900-942

**_Longbottom_**

Schmied und Führer der Dörfler.

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	38. Briefe

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Heiler und Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Dabei verhindert sie nicht nur eine Vergiftung des schottischen Königs, sondern steht auch Cedric bei der Schlacht von Crieff bei. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England flieht, nimmt Helga, nachdem sie von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, die Verfolgung Earpwalds auf. Allerdings verfolgt sie ein Attentäter, der durch das neue Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Bellona, welche dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith angehört, mittels schwarzer Magie erschaffen wurde. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw.

Währenddessen wohnt im fernen Dinas Emrys, der berühmten Bergfestung inmitten des Königreiches Gwynedd, Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Auf einen solchen Schritt hat König Iago nur gewartet. König Iago lässt durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren. Doch der Bund, der den Einfluss auf Iago erhöhen möchte, lässt den Hofzauberer durch Nadal Lynx ermorden. Iago soll glauben, dass Dyfeder den Ausbruch durchgeführt haben und ihn so in einen Krieg zwingen. Allerdings bringt Dunstan von Canterbury König Edgar von England zur Intervention in Wales. Als Godric und seine Familie zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, kann Salazar, der im Bund mittels Vielsafttrank spioniert, Godric befreien und flieht mit ihm und seiner Familie nach England. Doch der Bund, vor allem Salazars Vater Solmen, will Salazar vernichten und kann durch den Hauselfen Wewe den Aufenthaltsort Salazars erfahren. Nur durch den Einsatz Godrics kann ein Debakel verhindert werden. Ihr Ziel kann nun nur noch Wilton sein.

In Wilton, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geht es ähnlich dramatisch zu. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächt, auch treffen Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit einigen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberern unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Als es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt das der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jener Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Doch Rowena kann nur mit äußerster Mühe diese Angriffe abwehren, selbst als Helga, Cedric und der Zentaur Berin in Wilton eintreffen. Erst durch Soldaten von König Edgar kann Sicherheit erlangt werden.

Während Helga in Wilton und in Sarum nach dem Wraith forscht und auf seltene Runen stößt, die auch auf ihrem Schwert zu sehen sind, stellt der Bund eine Falle auf, mit der sie das Schwert Hrunting doch noch erhalten können. Dazu wird Meister Richard mit der Beschuldigung gefangen genommen, er habe einen Menschen aus niederen Beweggründen mittels Zauberei getötet. Vor dem Prozess wird er gezwungen, Helga einen Brief nach Wilton zu schreiben, um sie zum Austausch mit dem Schwert zu bewegen. Schließlich wird Richard vom Sheriff von Nottingham, dem Abt Flaewig und seinen fanatischen Brüdern zu einem Gottesurteil verurteilt.

Helga, die noch nichts von der Gefangennahme ihres Lehrers weiß, stößt in Sarum auf Runen, die von einem Dieb und seinem Bruder ihr angeboten werden. Diese Runenschrift, deren Runen der Schlüssel zur Macht Hruntings sind, gehörte einem arabischen Alchemisten in Sarum. Als Helga, Cedric und der Dieb in das Haus des Alchemisten eindringen, werden sie fast überrascht und müssen anhören, wie der Alchemist mit dem schwarzen Eldorman verhandelt. Hier erfährt Helga mehr über ihre Eltern… und über die Gefangennahme Richards.

**17. Briefe**

_Nottinghamshire, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„_Vor zehn Jahren stand ich schon einmal hier... hier in der Nähe Nottinghams, hier am Rande des ehemaligen Danelaws, hier in dem schönen anmutigen Tal, in dem ich einst meine Kindheit verbrachte... eine Kindheit, die fröhlich und unbeschwert war... bis zu jenem furchtbaren Tag, im Jahre 954 nach der Geburt unseres Heilandes, als sie, die Häscher und Mörder meiner Eltern, die Untergebenen des Bundes des Wolfes über uns hereingebrochen waren und alle außer mir töteten. Wie ich sie nur hasse, diejenigen, die unter Führsprache christlicher und weltlicher Herren meine kleine Welt für immer zerstört haben. Nur mit Hilfe Richards konnte ich dem allen entgehen. Und nun... nun ist er angeklagt und nur ich kann ihm helfen. Soll ich ihnen unser Erbe geben? Soll ich den Schatz, den meine Eltern so lange hüteten, für den sie starben, ihnen übergeben? Ich werde mich ihnen offenbaren müssen, wer ich bin, den Kleingeistern und Engstirnigen... und werde dafür meine Buße hinnehmen, was auch immer sie sei. Doch ich will noch einmal zurückkehren zu jenem Tage, als alles begann..."_

Helga setzte ihre Feder ab und schaute in die Dunkelheit hinein. Der Schein ihres Feuers tanzte auf dem Pergament auf und ab. Ihr war es ein Bedürfnis gewesen, ein Tagebuch zu beginnen und so die bisherigen Erlebnisse aufzuschreiben. Nur so konnte sie ihre Vergangenheit abarbeiten… und verarbeiten. Vor allem am heutigen Tage benötigte sie dieses Tagebuch… denn heute, nach zehn Jahren hatten sie und Cedric die Toten, ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und auch Tore endlich beerdigt. Diese Arbeit hatten Cedric und sie die ganze Zeit schweigend verrichtet… bis auf ein abschließendes Gebet, als die Holzkreuze auf den drei einzelnen kleinen Hügeln standen, die neben der immer noch zerstörten und verwüsteten Hütte ihrer Eltern errichtet worden waren. Wie abgestumpft hatte sie sich dann in diese Ruine gewagt, um nach der Hinterlassenschaft ihrer Familie zu schauen und nach Pergamenten ihrer Mutter zu suchen. Einiges war dabei gewesen, dass sie erstaunt hatte… vor allem der Brief ihrer Mutter, der einem Testament gleich kam. Abermals nahm Helga diesen Brief in die Hand und versuchte im Dämmerlicht die Schrift ihrer Mutter zu entziffern… doch eigentlich brauchte sie dies nicht, denn die Worte hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„_Liebe Kinder, lieber Tore, liebe Helga, wenn ihr dies lest, dann werde ich und euer Vater nicht mehr sein, dann werde ich unserem Herrgott gegenüber treten… und werde hoffen, dass mein Leben und das eures Vaters vor seinem Haupt Gerechtigkeit findet. Weint nicht um uns… denn jeder von uns muss eines Tages diesen Weg gehen… der eine früher, der andere später. Ich hoffe, dass wir, euer Vater und ich, nicht allzu lange leiden mussten… und ich werde mich freuen ihn dort, wo wir hingehen werden, wieder zu sehen. Doch nun zu euch… denn einiges was wir vor euch verborgen haben, da ihr noch zu klein wart um es zu verstehen, werde ich euch nun offenbaren. _

_Natürlich werdet ihr fragen, warum wir dies verborgen haben, und warum wir hier, im ehemaligen Danelaw lebten und nicht in einem prunkvollem Palast in Haithabu. Dies hat mit unserer nahen Geschichte zu tun… vor allem mit der Hochzeit eures Vaters und mir. _

_Die Familie eures Vaters war eine der ersten die nach England übersetzten und sich hier ansiedelten. Meine Familie dagegen war noch lange in Haithabu ansässig… denn immerhin bin ich einer die Nichte von Chnuba, dem ehemaligen König von Dänemark. Zusammen mit ihm kämpfte mein Vater Gurd 934 n.Chr. gegen ostsächsische König Heinrich I. aus dem Geschlecht der Liudolfinger… und verlor. Um unsere Familie und seine Männer vor diesem König zu retten, ließ sich König Chnuba taufen… wie auch mein Vater, sein Bruder Gurt und alle unsere Familienmitglieder. Doch dies reichte diesem König nicht. Er wollte, dass die Dänen nie wieder die Grenzen seines Reiches unsicher machten. Also ließ er anordnen, dass einige weibliche Familienmitglieder aus Knuts Familie seine Männer ehelichen sollten. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass mir das nicht behagte. So fasste ich den Entschluss zu fliehen… und nahm mein Erbe, das Schwert Hrunting mit. Mein Vater, der auch ein Zauberer war, hätte das Schwert als Träger zu sich rufen können, doch durch einen Trick überließ er mir das Schwert und machte es mir so zum Geschenk, so dass ich damit dessen Träger wurde und er es ab diesem Moment nicht mehr zu sich rufen konnte. Natürlich war mein Vater, als auch König Chnuba, über meine Flucht und den "Diebstahl" des Schwertes sehr erzürnt. Sie ließen mich verfolgen, denn sie hatten gedacht, dass sie mit Hrunting ihre Freiheit erkaufen könnten. Doch kurz nachdem ich Haithabu verließ, starb König Chnuba, mein Onkel. Sein Sohn Sigerich betrat für kurze Zeit den Thron. In den Wirren dieser Zeit setzte ich nach England über… und traf dort schließlich euren Vater. Doch damit niemand, weder aus meinem Geschlecht, noch aus dem Geschlecht des Gorms, einem dänischen Häuptling, der einst meinem Onkel ergeben war und dessen Sohn Harald Blauzahn nun der König von Dänemark ist, weiß, wo sich das legendäre Drachenschwert Hrunting befindet, versteckten wir es. Höret… nur ihr könnt dieses Schwert zu euch rufen, denn ihr seid die legendären Nachfahren des Unfrieds. Nur ihr könnt die gesamte Macht des Schwertes hervorrufen, denn wenn ich von dieser Welt gegangen bin, gehört das Schwert euch. Vor allem dir, Tore… Doch ich würde dich bitten, es deiner Schwester zu überlassen, denn dieses Schwert könnte deine Zauberkräfte überfordern. Und dich Helga bitte ich um eines… zerstöre das Schwert. Mir war dies nicht gegeben, obwohl ich es gern getan hätte. Dies Schwert, euer Erbe… wurde durch böse Magie hergestellt… und in ihm wohnt eine Kraft, die größer war, als die meine. Zudem… sobald man die Kraft des Schwertes benutzt… sei es im Guten oder im Bösen… macht sie einen abhängig. Je öfter man das Schwert benutzt, je weniger kann man es schließlich zerstören, denn es nährt sich auch am Träger, wie ein Blutsauger an seinem Wirt. Dies sagt nämlich zunächst für mich noch unbekannte und letzte Rune auf dem Schwert aus… die Rune, Othel, die Besitz bedeutet. Doch nicht ihr besitzt das Schwert… es wird euch besitzen. Deshalb benutzt es nicht… und wenn, dann nur kurz und so wenig wie möglich, sonst verfallt ihr ihm. Gebt es niemanden weiter… denn das Schwert will den Träger besitzen… ihn lenken… bis Schwert und Träger Eins sind. Dann… hüte uns vor diesem Moment… wird seine Kraft alles um sich verderben und vernichten. Unfried, euer Vorfahre, war das erste Opfer des Schwertes… und seine Seele ist noch immer darin zu fühlen. Ich weiß, ihr werdet sagen, warum überlässt sie uns ein solch furchtbares Erbe… und doch bist du es, Helga, die die Macht, die Möglichkeit und das Erbe besitzt, das Schwert zu tragen… und es zu vernichten."_

Helga senkte das Pergament. Würde sie wirklich das Schwert an diesen Zauberer, den schwarzen Eldorman, abgeben? Sie konnte das nur verneinen. Sicher, seine Kräfte waren wohl ebenso groß… sein Wissen mit Sicherheit auch… und doch würde das Schwert auch ihn in Besitz nehmen, denn seine Gier nach Macht, wie auch seine Gier nach starker Magie, war deutlich zu erkennen. Diese Gier würde die Macht des Schwertes entzünden… und ihn schließlich selbst vernichten. Helga war das egal… doch wie Viele andere würde der schwarze Eldorman auf diesem Wege mit sich nehmen. Wie viele Seelen würden vom Schwert aufgesaugt werden… wie einst die Seele und das Leben des Zentauren, der Cedric bedroht hatte. Doch was sollte sie tun… sollte sie einfach Richard in Nottingham vermodern lassen… sich nicht darum kümmern, dass sie das Schwert niemanden anderen geben konnte? Das konnte sie nicht…

Eine Träne lief ihr wieder über ihre Wange. Sie hatte nach diesem Tag nicht gedacht, dass sie noch weinen konnte… doch sie hatte sich wohl geirrt. Die Träne fiel schließlich auf das Pergament und verwischte einen Teil des alten Pergamentes. Schnell legte sie es aus der Hand und schluckte hart, denn der aufkommende Klos in ihrem Hals wollte nicht vergehen.

„Helga?"

Eine müde Stimme des schlaftrunkenen Cedrics, der nahe dem Feuer gelegen hatte, drang zu ihr. Doch sie war nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten. Verzweifelt nahm sie ihre Hände ins Gesicht, denn er sollte sie nicht so sehen. Sie wollte stark sein… und doch schnitten die Geschehnisse ihr tief in die Seele… als würde ihr die Seele durch das Schwert geraubt. Selbst unter der Folter Solmens von Slytherin hatte Helga nicht so gelitten. Sicher war der Tod ein ständiger Begleiter in ihrem Leben gewesen… angefangen von ihren Eltern, über Rufus bis hin zu Cuthburh. Und doch… gerade jetzt und hier, schien ihr Schmerz aus ihr herauszuströmen. Sie merkte nun kaum etwas mehr… merkte nur noch wie ihre bebenden Schultern sanft umarmt wurden, wie Cedric auf sie einredete und sie leicht liebkoste. Sie krallte sich in seine Haut, als würde er im nächsten Moment weggehen müssen und sie wieder mit ihrem Schmerz allein lassen. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr… und hörte die beruhigenden Worte, die er flüsterte… und doch verstand sie keines dieser Worte. Immer wieder brach der Schmerz aus ihr heraus… sie merkte, dass sie schrie und weinte. Ihr Blick, als sie die Augen schließlich öffnete, war verschwommen.

Nur sehr langsam ließ sie sich von Cedric trösten und beruhigen. Doch schließlich überkam sie auch eine Müdigkeit… eine Müdigkeit, die zwar bleiern war, aber wohltuend. Cedric schwieg und hielt sie fest, worüber Helga dankbar war. Schließlich übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und Helga schlief im Arm des großen Highländers ein.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„Wilton!"

Salazar zeigte auf das Kloster, das vor ihnen erschien. Godric atmete tief ein, dann schulterte er wieder die Sachen, die er nur kurz abgelegt hatte, damit seine nun schon schmerzende Schulter ein wenig Ruhe bekam. Den Wagen, den sie kurz nach ihrer Abreise der letzten Unterkunft benutzt hatten, hatten sie während der Flucht längst stehengelassen. Nun trug Godric und Folcard den Hauptanteil der Gegenstände, während Melangell sich um die Kinder kümmerte.

„Zum Glück ist Osdryd so ein liebes Mädchen, sie schreit kaum."

Es war merkwürdig… selbst bei Salazar, der stets missgelaunt und höchst angestrengt war, konnte Osdryd in dessen Armen einschlafen. Es war sehr merkwürdig… denn Salazar wandelte sich stets, wenn er das Mädchen im Arm hielt. Es schien ihn zu beruhigen und er schien mit ihr die Umgebung… und seine Ängste und seine Furcht, aber auch seinen Zorn, seine Wut und seine bösen Gedanken verdrängen zu können. Godric hatte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln seines neuen Freundes auf seinen Lippen sehen können, als er das Mädchen im Arm hielt.

‚Wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er ein solches Mädchen gehabt hätte?'

Sicher wäre Salazar ein weit aus freundlicher und geduldiger Vater geworden, sagte sich Godric. Doch nun war aus dem jungen Mann ein dunkler Zauberer geworden, den vor allem seine Rache weiter vorantrieb. Godric bedauerte ihn… und, obwohl er in Vielem mit ihm übereinstimmte, hoffte Godric, das ihn der Rachegedanke… und der Zorn nicht eines Tages so übermannte, das er sich gegen jeden wenden würde, der ihm nahe stand.

„Wir haben es nicht mehr weit", sagte Folcard, der irgendwie das Gegenteil des ewig grübelnden Salazar war. Seine Fröhlichkeit und Unbekümmertheit standen schon krass im Widerspruch zu dem Zorn und der Unbeherrschtheit Salazars. Und doch… oder vielleicht gerade deshalb… waren die beiden Männer ebenso Freunde wie Godric und Salazar.

„Ich hoffe, Wewe hat meinem Vater nicht zu viel verraten", sagte Salazar bitter und schaute sich um, als würde er der Umgebung nicht trauen. Godric zog die Stirn kraus… vor zwei Tagen war der Hauself plötzlich verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Allen war klar gewesen, dass Solmen Slytherin den Hauselfen zu sich gerufen hatte, um die neusten Informationen über seinen Sohn zu erhalten… und somit das Ziel seiner Wanderung. Doch er und vor allem Melangell, hatten Salazar immer wieder gehindert, dem Hauselfen etwas anzutun. Auch wenn das Risiko eines Angriffes des Bundes gegen die kleine Gruppe wuchs… sie wollten sich auf gar keinen Fall genauso gebärden wie der Bund. Für ihn, Godric, aber noch mehr für seine Frau, war der Hauselfe ein Wesen, das wie jede andere Lebensform einen Anspruch auf Leben hatte. Eine solche Unterdrückung durch Zauberer wollte, ja konnte, Godric nicht einfach hinnehmen. Immerhin erinnerte ihn Wewe ein wenig an Richard… obwohl es zwischen beiden einen riesiger Unterschied gab.

„Wartet..!"

Salazar war stehen geblieben. Seine Augen funkelten nun, zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen. Während Salazar in die Umgebung horchte, löste Godric seinen Bogen von der Schulter und legte bereits einen Pfeil ein.

„**Stupor!" **

Ein Zauber durchdrang das Gestrüpp vor ihnen und hätte Folcard erwischt… hätte Melangell nicht rechtzeitig reagiert.

„**Fid Ru Múgsat!"**

Im nächsten Moment schien sich der Wald um sie herum sich vor sie zu stellen… oder Godric kam es nur so vor. Der Schockzauber jedenfalls, der Folcard getroffen hätte, schlug nun in einen Ast ein, der rauchend zu Boden stürzte.

„Gebt auf… ihr seid umstellt. Und in wenigen Augenblicken werden weitere unserer Männer hier eintreffen… ihr habt keine Chance", rief ihnen eine dunkle Stimme entgegen, doch Salazar antwortete ebenfalls mit einem Schockzauber. Godric spannte seinen Bogen… noch war niemand zu sehen, deshalb wartete er, während sich die anderen nun im Kreis aufstellten und die Zauber, die aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schienen, abwerten. Immer wieder flogen krachend Äste zu Boden, getroffen von Zaubern der Bündler. Leider behinderten diese ihre eigenen Zauber, denn sie mussten sich vor den herunter gefallenden Ästen vorsehen.

„Kein so toller Abwehrzauber", rief Salazar Melangell zu.

„Na, dann… macht es besser!", rief sie zurück und schoss im nächsten Moment einen weiteren Zauber ab, ohne sicher zu sein, jemand getroffen zu haben.

Endlich ließ sich einer ihrer Angreifer sehen. Godric ließ den Pfeil los, wobei er im selben Augenblick „**Collineo**" rief. Der Pfeil schlängelte sich durch das Gebüsch… und erledigte den Gegner, der schreiend zu Boden ging, um röchelnd liegen zu bleiben. Abermals spannte Godric seinen Bogen… und sah einen seiner Gegner auf sich zukommen.

„**Collineo!"**

Doch diesmal war sein Gegner vorbereitet, denn diese Soldaten waren keine walisischen Fußsoldaten.

„**OPPUGNAT!"**

Der Pfeil, der den Mann sicher getroffen hätte, wurde nun von einer solchen Windböe erwischt, dass er mehrere Meter weit weg flog und dann in der Luft zerbrach.

‚Nun gut, dann eben nicht', sagte sich Godric, legte den Bogen nieder und begann mit der Verwandlung in seine Animagusgestalt. Dann verließ er den Kreis und stürmte dem Gegner entgegen, der sich äußerst überrascht zeigte, als er plötzlich einem Löwen gegenüberstand. Der folgende Kampf war kurz… und blutig. Doch Godric, der nun nach einem neuen Gegner suchte, wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange aushalten konnten… vor allem nicht, da seine Kinder bei ihnen waren.

‚Vielleicht lässt sich ein Bresche schlagen, durch die wir entkommen können', sagte sich Godric. Ihn ärgerte es sehr, so kurz vor seinem Ziel… dem Kloster Wilton… noch abgefangen worden zu sein. Und dieser Ärger machte ihn noch gefährlicher.

„Gebt endlich auf… ihr könnt uns nicht entkommen. Niemand von euch wird hier den Platz lebend verlassen, wenn… Urrgh..."

Godric hielt an. Er hatte sich der Stimme dieses Bündlers bis auf wenige Meter genähert, der so abrupt aufgehört hatte, seine Warnungen zu rufen. Schon schien sich das Gebüsch vor Godric zu bewegen. Er kauerte zusammen… immer den Blick nach vorn… um im nächsten Moment nach vorn zu schnellen und den Gegner mit seinen tödlichen Pranken und scharfen Zähnen den Garaus zu machen. Dann brach das Etwas durch das Gebüsch… und ließ Godric erstarren.

„Halt… ich bin ein Freund. Ruft eure Freunde her… wir müssen uns beeilen, ehe weitere Bündler eintreffen", sagte das für Godric riesige Geschöpf, das aus einem Mann und einem Pferd zu bestehen schien. Das Gesicht dieses Wesens war weit entschlossener, als bei einem anderen Mann… was auch die beiden geschwungenen Schwerter anzeigten, die es in beiden Händen trug und welche blutgetränkt waren.

Godric erschauerte es… er hatte zwar von diesen Wesen schon gehört, aber noch nie einen Zentauren leibhaftig gesehen.

„Nun macht schon, Zauberer… oder könnt ihr nicht?"

Godric begann sich zurückzuverwandeln und rief Salazar und die anderen zu sich. Anscheinend waren die Bündler von weiteren Helfern erledigt worden.

„Melangell kommt… wir müssen hier weg… Salazar, nun macht", rief Godric, griff seinen Sohn unter dem Arm, der den Zentauren weit weniger furchtsam anstarrte, aber dennoch keinen Laut von sich gab und eilte dem Wesen hinterher, der sich schnell auf den Weg nach Wilton machte.

„Woher…?", fragte Godric keuchend, als er versuchte mit dem Zentaur in seiner menschlichen Gestalt mitzuhalten.

„Wir haben euch schon erwartet… wie auch die Bündler. Nur Glück, dass die Äbtissin und Long Bottom so aufmerksam sind und mir die Holzfäller unterstellt haben. So konnten wir euch rechtzeitig helfen."

Godric verstand zwar nur die Hälfte, denn er wusste nicht, wer Long Bottom war… aber er war sich sicher, dass dieser Zentaur ihm helfen würde.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Berin…", sagte dieser, als wäre dies nur nebensächlich.

„Nun, kommt… der Weg ist nicht mehr weit, ehe ihr endgültig in Sicherheit seid", sagte er nach einer Pause und eilte den Fliehenden voran.

ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, in den Räumen des Abtissin, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„Äbtissin… was habt ihr?"

Hereswith, die Rowena aus der Kirche, in die Schreibstube in der Bibliothek begleitet hatte, erschrak. Rowena war unerwartet stehen geblieben und starrte auf die schwere Tür, die die Schreibstube von dem steinernen Flur trennte. Als Rowena sehr langsam nach etwas in ihrer Robe griff, schaute sie auch genauer dorthin, wohin ihre Äbtissin hinsah… und atmete angstvoll ein. Die Tür, die zuvor verschlossen war, war nur angelehnt.

„Schwester Hereswith!"

„Ja, Äbtissin?", hauchte Hereswith.

„Sucht Long Bottom… oder einen der Dörfler… und die Soldaten…und lauft… schnell!"

Hereswith nickte rasch, wandte sich von der Äbtissin ab und eilte hinaus, um einen der Dörfler oder Soldaten zu finden, der ihrer Äbtissin beistehen konnte. Rowena wandte sich erneut der Tür zu, atmete noch einmal tief ein, zog ihren Zauberstab… als plötzlich die Glocke der Kirche zu schlagen begann. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Handelte es sich dabei um einen Überfall? Eine Falle… ? Sollten die Bündler zurückgekommen sein, um das Kloster anzugreifen? Wenn ja...wie waren sie trotz des Apparierschutzes hereingekommen? Rowena öffnete leicht dir Tür. Sie war bereit, sofort einen Zauber abzuschießen, aber als sie schließlich das Zimmer betrat, sah sie, dass sich niemand darin aufhielt.

‚Sollte ich mich getäuscht haben und die Tür nicht verschlossen haben?', dachte sie sich ratlos, versteifte sich aber sofort, als ihr Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch fiel. Auf der Schreibfläche, genau vor ihrem massigen Stuhl, steckte ein Dolch. Es war kein normaler Dolch… er war leicht geschwungen, besaß aber zwei Schneiden, die zudem mit widerwärtigen Widerhacken versehen waren. Würde ein solcher Dolch aus einem Opfer wieder herausgezogen werden, würde man ihm zusätzliche, tödliche Verletzungen zufügen. Rowena schluckte hart und schaute sich abermals um… doch niemand schien in dem Raum zu sein… niemand, der diesen Dolch in ihren Schreibtisch gerammt haben vermochte. Langsam… und mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging Rowena zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Als sie sich ihm schließlich auf einen Meter sich dem Dolch genähert hatte, bemerkte sie ein Schriftstück, welches der Dolch auf dem Schreibtisch festhielt.

„Eine Nachricht vom Bund", murmelte sie, denn sie erkannte das Wappen des Bundes auf dem Griff des Dolches. Sehr vorsichtig griff sie danach und zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem Schreibtisch heraus.

„Es wird der Brief von Richard sein!", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Rowena wirbelte, fast zu Tode erschrocken herum; den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Doch kein Zauber fuhr ihr über ihre Lippen, nur ein überraschender Ausruf.

„Helga?… HELGA! Wie kommst du hier herein?"

„Wir sind hierher appariert. Eigentlich sind wir vor das Tor appariert und wollten dann angemeldet zu dir gelangen… doch wie wir bemerken mussten, schleichen sich um das Kloster einige Bündler herum… und als dann auch noch Alarm ausgelöst wurde… da dachte ich, du könntest gut meine Hilfe gebrauchen. Wie ich durch den Apparierschutz gelangen bin, weiß ich nicht… hast du ihn abgestellt?", fragte Helga die Äbtissin und trat ins Licht der Fackeln. Auch die zweite Gestalt, die Helga begleitete, konnte Rowena nun deutlicher erkennen, denn Cedric, der sein Schwert gezogen hatte, trat an die Tür und schaute auf den Flur, um zu sehen, ob sich jemand näherte. Dann, mit einem Nicken, verschwand er.

„Ich… ich habe nichts abgestellt… jemand muss diesen Apparierschutz beseitigt haben."

„Dann hast du einen Verräter in deinen Reihen, Schwester Rowena", erwiderte Helga und deutete dann auf den Brief.

„Hast du ihn schon gelesen?", fragte sie Rowena und nahm den Brief auf, der noch unberührt auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Rowena schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr ging der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, dass jemand aus dem Kloster… oder von den Dörflern oder Soldaten den Apparierschutz zerstört haben sollte.

„Wenn… wenn jemand den Apparierschutz zerstört hat… dann… dann hätte…"

„… dann hätte nicht nur. Der Bund hat euch überrascht. Und das bewusst. Dies ist ein deutliches Zeichen. Natürlich hättest du auch tot sein können, Rowena… aber anscheinend ist dies nicht mehr das Ziel des Bundes."

„Was weißt du von den Zielen des Bundes, Helga… und warum weißt du, dass dies ein Brief von Richard ist?", fragte Rowena die jüngere Zauberin nach und trat nun neugierig heran.

„Er ist von Richard!", sagte Helga matt, nachdem sie den Brief überflogen hatte und händigte ihn der Äbtissin aus… ehe sie Rowena erklärte, woher sie ihre Informationen hatte.

„Das heißt… Du hast den Anführer des Bundes der Wölfe gesehen und gehört. Wer ist er? Bisher hatte ich gedacht, Solmen von Slytherin wäre der Kopf dieser Bande von Zauberern."

„Nein… allerdings habe ich ihn nur kurz gesehen… und er trug eine Maske, die sein Gesicht verbarg. Aber Solmen ist es nicht gewesen… an dessen Stimme… und an seine Gestalt kann ich mich noch gut erinnern. Nein, dieser Zauberer ist weit mächtiger, gerissener und tödlicher als Solmen. Er ist mir mehr als unheimlich… und er macht mir mehr Angst, als mir je ein Zauberer gemacht hat", sagte Helga… wobei ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte, der sie frösteln ließ.

„Sie haben also Richard… und wollen im Tausch mit ihm das Schwert erringen. Gehst du darauf ein?", fragte Rowena, als auch sie den Brief von Richard, dessen Schrift sie ebenfalls kannte, überflogen hatte. Helga wandte sich ab und sah nicht in die Augen der älteren Freundin. Wieder waren einzelne Tränen in ihren Augen entstanden, die sie nur mit Mühe zurückhielt.

„Nein… nein, dass kann ich nicht. Mit diesem Schwert… alle, die sich dann dem Bund entgegenstellen, würden vernichtet werden… das Schwert… es muss vernichtet werden!"

„Vernichtet werden?", fragte Rowena ungläubig nach, doch als sie Helgas entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fragte sie nicht nach. Nach einer Minute des Schweigens fuhr Rowena fort.

„Doch, was dann? Du sagst, sie rechnen mit einem Fluchtversuch… und dass sie dir… uns eine Falle gestellt haben. Somit rechnen sie schon damit, dass du ihnen nicht das Schwert einfach so überlassen wirst. Was willst du tun? Wie willst du der Falle entgehen… wie willst du Richard aus Nottingham holen?"

Helga setzte sich erschöpft ihr gegenüber.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rowena… ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte Berin mir helfen… und du…"

„Natürlich helfe ich dir, wo ich kann. Laut Richards Aussage ist er vom Sheriff von Nottingham angeklagt worden… und da Zauberei im Spiel ist, wird wahrscheinlich einer, wenn nicht sogar mehrere Geistliche beim Verhör und beim Prozess dabei sein. Wir müssen erstmal herausbekommen, ob Richard der Prozess bereits gemacht wurde. Wenn ja… nun dann wird an ihm wahrscheinlich ein Gottesurteil vorgenommen", sagte Rowena nachdenklich.

„Ein Gottesurteil?"

„Da man selbst nicht weiß, ob diese Zauber gut oder böse waren, die Richard angeblich anwendete… obwohl er ja schrieb, dass er gar keine Zauber wirkte… also ob Richard vom Teufel geleitet wurde, setzt man ihm einem Gottesurteil aus… im Normalfall dürfte ihm das kein Problem machen, aber wer weiß. Wie er schreibt, haben die Bündler seine Kräfte gebunden, so dass er sie nicht einsetzen kann."

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Das er vielleicht das Gottesurteil nicht überlebt!", sagte Rowena mit einem vermeintlichen Seufzer.

„Aber… was kann man dagegen tun?"

„Vielleicht… vielleicht kann der Erzbischof Richard helfen… immerhin hat Richard Dunstan, als er vor König Eadwig floh, ihm das Leben gerettet. Und auch, als er durch den Bund angegriffen wurde. Man müsste ihn von den Taten des Bundes informieren… vielleicht kann er die Sache klären und sich für Richard einsetzen. Vielleicht bekommen wir ihn durch sein Wort frei…"

„Würdest du… dich für Richard bei ihm einsetzen?"

„Natürlich… ich werde sogleich einen unserer Falken nach Canterbury schicken und…"

Rowena unterbrach sich, als sie Schritte hörte… wieder schoss ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch dann sah sie wie Cedric den Raum betrat. Allerdings folgten ihm in braunen Kutten vermummte Gestalten, die von weitem Mönche oder gar Nonnen ähnlich sahen.

„Cedric… wer…?"

„Freunde!", sagte der erste der vermummten Gestalten, der darauf seine Kapuze nach hinten zog. Rowena atmete tief aber erfreut ein, als sie das Gesicht von Long Bottom gewahr wurde.

„Helga? HELGA?", sagte eine weitere vermummte Gestalt, die hinter Long Bottom den Raum betreten hatte. Sogleich zog der Mann seine Kutte zurück… und eilte der mit fast versteinertem Blick schauenden Helga entgegen.

„Godric?"

Schon war Godric auf Helga zugelaufen und hatte Helga umarmt. Helga sank in seinem Arm zusammen… die vorher so mühsam unterdrückten Tränen flossen nun ungehemmt. Rowena schaute überrascht ihre neuen Gäste an, die alle auf die herzergreifende Umarmung starrten.

„Berin und die Holzfäller haben sie vor unseren Toren angetroffen, als sie mit einigen Bündlern kämpften. Wären wir nicht eingeschritten, wären sie ihnen wohl unterlegen gewesen. Durch den Alarm konnten wir weitere Bündler vertreiben und verkleidet ohne Aufsehen das Kloster betreten. Niemand von den Wachen hat uns bemerkt", berichtete Long Bottom mit einem leichten Kichern.

„Was ich nicht glaube", sagte eine weitere vermummte Gestalt, die wie all die anderen ihre Kutte zurückzog. Dann wandte sich der düstere Zauberer Rowena zu.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns auch schon einmal getroffen… mein Name ist Salazar, Salazar Slytherin, Äbtissin."

„Salazar?"

Helga ließ von Godric ab und schaute dem dunklen Zauberer ins Gesicht, der daraufhin Helga anlächelte.

„Ihr seid groß geworden, Mädchen. Und… ihr tragt noch immer euer Schwert", sagte Salazar, wobei seine Augen merklich enger wurden, als er Hrunting ansah. Deutlich war sein Hunger nach diesem Zauberschwert zu spüren, obwohl er es acht Jahre nicht gesehen hatte und damals im Keller auch nur kurz in Hand hatte.

Helga schluckte hart… dann versuchte sie ihn verkrampft anzulächeln.

„Salazar? Godric?... Ihr kennt euch?"

„Ja… noch nicht sehr lange… aber ich kann sagen, dass wir befreundet sind. Helga… ich darf dir meine Frau Melangell vorstellen… und meinen Kinder… Gyrth und Osdryd."

Stolz führte Godric Helga zu seiner Familie, die noch immer ein wenig unsicher in der Bibliothek standen. Währenddessen trat auch Folcard zu Rowena hin und stellte sich ebenfalls vor.

„Melangell, Schatz… dies ist Helga, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Das ich sie hier treffe… das ich sie überhaupt noch einmal treffen durfte, nach allem was passiert ist… das ist das größte Geschenk, welches man mir gemacht hat."

Melangell verneigte sich vor der jungen Frau, die ihrerseits unsicher die Frau Godrics ansah.

„Papa… wer ist diese Helga?", fragte Gyrth seinen Vater laut und brach damit ein wenig das Eis.

Helga lächelte den Jungen an, der nun vor ihr stand und ein wenig wie ein kleiner Godric aussah.

„Ich bin so etwas wie eine Tante von dir", sagte Helga freundlich und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen herab, der sie immer noch mit ernsten Augen ansah. Schließlich lächelte Gyrth Helga an.

„Tante Helga… Papa?", fragte Gyrth und schaute seinen Vater an.

„Was Gyrth?"

„Was ist eine Tante?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Tomac: Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Es hat zwar etwas Zeit gebraucht, aber nun ist das neue Kapitel fertig. Und endlich kommt es zum Treffen aller vier Gründer.

Fluffy Bond: Ich hatte endlich zwei Wochen Ferien… und kam überhaupt nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu schreiben, geschweige denn für meine Geschichte etwas zu lesen. Nun, deine Fragen sind noch nicht beantwortet… oder auch nur gestreift, denn immer noch ist es nicht klar, ob sie es schaffen Richard heil zu befreien. Aber schon bald werde ich diese Fragen beantworten. Danke für dein Review

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen**

**Haithabu**

Haithabu (dänisch Hedeby, lateinisch Heidiba, heutiger deutscher Name Haddeby) war als erste echte mittelalterliche Stadt in Nordeuropa ein Handelsort und Hauptumschlagsplatz für den Handel mit Skandinavien und dem Baltikum. Haithabu lag in Jütland am Isthmus zwischen Nordsee und Ostsee und dem historischen Ochsenweg an der Schlei. Der Name bedeutet „Stadt in der Heide". Der Ort gehört heute zur Gemeinde Busdorf nahe Schleswig im Kreis Schleswig-Flensburg in Deutschland. Haithabu wurde spätestens um etwa 770 erbaut. Durch die Zerstörung des konkurrierenden slawischen Handelsortes Reric (nachgewiesen in der Nähe von Wismar) durch den dänischen König Göttrick (auch: Godofridus) im Jahr 808 und anschließende Umsiedlung aller Kaufleute nach Haithabu entwickelte sich die Stadt rasch zur ersten königlich dänischen Handelsstadt. Um 890 unternahm Wulfstan von Haithabu im Auftrag Alfred des Großen eine Reise nach Truso. Damals, vom 9. bis in das 10. Jahrhundert, war Haithabu mit nur etwa 1.000 Einwohnern schon ein wichtiger Handelsplatz. Hier wurden schon früh eigene Münzen geprägt. Andere Handelszentren Nordeuropas dieser Zeit waren Birka und Dorestad.

Ende des 9. Jahrhunderts wurden der nördliche und südliche Teil aufgegeben. Der mittlere Teil am Haithabu-Bach wurde weiter benutzt. Wikinger kamen und übernahmen den Ort. Im Jahr 934 besiegte der ostfränkisch-sächsische König Heinrich I. die Wikinger unter König Knuba in der Schlacht von Haithabu und eroberte die Stadt anschließend. Später wurde Haithabu ein Haupthandelsplatz wegen seiner günstigen Lage an Haupthandelswegen zwischen dem Fränkischen Reich und Skandinavien sowie zwischen Ostsee und Nordsee. Adam von Bremen bezeichnet Heidiba als portus maritimus, von dem aus Schiffe bis nach Schweden und sogar Griechenland geschickt wurden. Besonders die Herstellung und Bearbeitung von Tonwaren (Geschirr), Glas und Werkzeug wurde wichtig für die Bedeutung Haithabus, das sogar von arabischen Händlern und Reisenden besucht und beschrieben wurde. Im 10. Jahrhundert erreichte Haithabu seine Blütezeit und war mit mindestens 1.500 Einwohnern der bei weitem bedeutendste Handelsplatz des Ostseeraumes. In den Jahrzehnten um 1000 gehörte die Siedlung offenbar zeitweilig zum Machtbereich des deutschen Kaisers, doch unter Konrad II. wurde die Grenze von der Schlei wieder zurück an die Eider verlegt. 948 wurde Haithabu Bischofssitz, nachdem schon um 850 die erste christliche Kirche errichtet wurde. Die Existenz dieses Baus ist zwar in den Schriftquellen sicher belegt, konnte aber noch nicht archäologisch nachgewiesen werden.

**Knut I, König von Dänemark**

Knut I. (dänisch Knud, auch Knuba, Gnupa oder Chnuba, Geburts- und Sterbedatum unbekannt) war Widukinds Res gestae Saxonicae zufolge 934 König von Dänemark, als er bei der Schlacht von Haithabu von Heinrich I. besiegt wurde. Möglicherweise war er der Sohn von Olaf dem Dreisten. Dass Knut gelebt hat, belegt auch Adam von Bremen, der sich auf König Sven Estridsson (1047-1076) beruft. Auch wird er auf zwei Gedenksteinen seines Sohnes Sigerich erwähnt. Manchmal wird auch sein Bruder Gurd als dänischer König genannt, was aber zweifelhaft erscheint. Am Ende der Schlacht von Haithabu ließ sich Knut taufen, um das Leben seiner überlebenden Männer zu retten.

**Heinrich I**

Heinrich I. ( 876; † 2. Juli 936 in Memleben in Sachsen-Anhalt) aus dem Geschlecht der Liudolfinger, auch Heinrich der Vogler oder Heinrich der Finkler genannt, war seit 912 Herzog der Sachsen und von 919 bis 936 König des Ostfrankenreichs. Mit politischem Geschick, aber auch durch Feldzüge erlangte er schließlich die Anerkennung seines Königtums durch die Herzöge Burkhart II. von Schwaben 919 und Arnulf von Bayern 921, obwohl Herzog Arnulf anfangs als vom bayrischen Adel und Klerus gekürter Gegenkönig gegen ihn stand. 921 erkannte auch der westfränkische König Karl III. im Bonner Vertrag Heinrich als „König der Ostfranken" an, was das Ende karolingischer Ansprüche im Osten bedeutete. Nach mehreren Feldzügen Heinrichs unterwarf sich 925 auch Giselbert (Herzog von Lothringen von 915 bis 939). Damit gliederte Heinrich das zuvor vom Westfrankenreich beherrschte Lothringen, das auch das Rheinland umfasste, in der Zeit von 925 bis 928 als fünftes Herzogtum in das Ostfrankenreich ein. Diesen Prozess schloss die Verheiratung von Heinrichs Tochter Gerberga mit Giselbert ab. Die Vereinigung der Stämme im Ostfrankenreich unter seiner Herrschaft erfolgte auch unter dem Druck der Ungarn. Die ostfränkischen Herzogtümer waren zu dieser Zeit ständigen Raubzügen ungarischer Reiterheere ausgesetzt. Durch die Gefangennahme eines ungarischen Edlen vor der Burg Werla und Tributleistungen an die Ungarn konnte Heinrich I. 926 einen zehnjährigen Waffenstillstand aushandeln. Die Zeit des Waffenstillstands nutzte er zum Burgenbau, zur Aufrüstung und Erprobung eines starken Heeres mit schwerer Reiterei, und zur Festigung seiner Königsmacht durch die Unterwerfung der slawischen Stämme östlich der Elbe 927-929. Aus vielen dieser Befestigungen wurden später Städte; daher rührt Heinrichs Beiname Heinrich "der Städtegründer". Noch vor Ablauf des Waffenstillstands besiegte Heinrich die Ungarn 933 in der Schlacht bei Riade an der Unstrut. Dieser Sieg mit einem Heer aus allen Stämmen seines Reiches konsolidierte den Zusammenhalt von Heinrichs Reich und sicherte seine Akzeptanz im Hochadel aller Reichsteile. Erst nachdem Heinrich seine Herrschaft so gesichert hatte, sind größere Reisen und Hoftage außerhalb des sächsischen Kernbereichs nachzuweisen. Heinrich war nach dem Ungarnsieg stark genug, 934 die Dänen anzugreifen und durch die Schlacht von Haithabu das Gebiet zwischen Eider und Schlei zu erobern. Als Heinrich auf der Jagd im Harz einen Schlaganfall erlitt und am 2. Juli 936 in seiner Pfalz Memleben starb, war sein Herrschaftsbereich geografisch, in seiner inneren Struktur und durch die Anerkennung der Liudolfinger als Herrscherdynastie konsolidiert. Deshalb galt Heinrich I. vor allem in der Geschichtsschreibung des 19. Jahrhunderts als der erste deutsche König und Reichsgründer des späteren Heiligen Römischen Reiches (HRR). Seine letzte Ruhestätte fand er in der Stiftskirche Quedlinburg.

**Harald Blauzahn**

Harald I. Blauzahn Gormson (Dänisch Harald Blåtand) (um 910; † 1. November 987), getauft um 960. Sohn Gorms des Alten und Tyra Danebods. Nachfolger Gorms als König von Dänemark (ca. 935) und König von Norwegen (970). Harald I. fiel mehrmals in die Normandie ein, wo er 945 Richard den Furchtlosen unterstützte, indem er Ludwig IV. gefangen nahm und ihn zwang, Richards Herrschaft anzuerkennen. Er erkannte 948 die deutsche Hoheit an und gründete die Bistümer Århus, Ripen und Schleswig, wodurch die Christianisierung Skandinaviens im großen Stil begann. 950 gründete er Jomsburg (auch bekannt unter Julin, Jumne, Wollin) im späteren Pommern. Aufgrund einer gescheiterten Rebellion gegen das Deutsche Reich ließ sich Harald um 960 taufen und bekam die Eider-Schlei-Grenze zugesprochen und damit Dänemark. Nach der Ermordung seines Neffen Harald besetzte er Süd-Norwegen und nannte sich König von Norwegen. Haakon II. Ladejarl wurde sein Vasall. Damit begannen jahrhundertelange Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Dänemark und Norwegen. Er verlor 974 nach erneuter Rebellion Schleswig an Kaiser Otto II. Im Jahre 983 unterstützte Harald den großen Slawenaufstand und wurde nach langem Bürgerkrieg von seinem Sohn und Nachfolger Sven I. Gabelbart 987 verjagt. An Allerheiligen 987 starb Harald Blauzahn verwundet im Exil in Jomsburg. Sein Leichnam wurde nach Roskilde in die von ihm erbaute Kirche überführt.

**Fid Ru Múgsat**

Fid Ru Múgsat bedeutet nach dem altirischen „ sich im Wald verstecken"

**Collineo**

Ist schon mal erklärt worden, bedeutet „treffe das Ziel". Mit Hilfe dieses Zaubers kann man Dinge, wie Speere oder Pfeile genau dorthin bringen, wo man sie hinwerfen/-schießen wollte, ohne das Ziel richtig zu sehen

**OPPUGNAT**

(lat.) Von oppugnare stürmen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

******_Abu Musa Dschebec_**

Gelehrter und Alchemist aus Sarum, arbeitet für den schwarzen Eldorman

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Belfric**_

Leibeigner und Dieb

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Chnuba **

dänischer König um 936 n. Chr.

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**Eadwig**

(956 +959), König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Folcard_**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**Gorm**

dänischer König von Jütland um 936 n.Chr.

**Gurd**

Bruder Chnubas, dem König Dänemarks, mütterlicher Grossvater von Helga

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff.

**Heinrich I**

König der Ostfranken von 919 bis 936 n. Chr.

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Hereswith_**

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Longbottom_**

Schmid und Führer der 'Dörfler'

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Siegerich_**

Sohn Chnubas, dänischer König ab 936

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Thore**_

Bruder Helgas

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins


	39. Ein Plan wird geschmiedet

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Dabei verhindert sie nicht nur eine Vergiftung des schottischen Königs, sondern steht auch Cedric bei der Schlacht von Crieff bei. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England flieht, nimmt Helga, nachdem sie von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, die Verfolgung auf. Allerdings verfolgt sie einen Attentäter, der durch das neue Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Bellona, mittels schwarzer Magie erschaffen wurde. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw.

Währenddessen wohnt in der berühmten gwyneddischen Bergfestung Dinas Emrys Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Auf einen solchen Schritt hat König Iago nur gewartet und lässt durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren. Doch der Bund, der den Einfluss auf Iago erhöhen möchte, lässt den Hofzauberer ermorden, damit man glauben soll, dass die Dyfeder König Iago in einen Krieg zwingen wollen. Durch Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury interveniert König Edgar von England in Wales und erhält somit den Frieden. Als Godric zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden soll, kann Salazar, der im Bund mittels Vielsafttrank spioniert, Godric und seine Familie befreien und flieht mit ihnen nach England. Gejagt vom Bund und unfreiwillig verraten durch den Hauselfen Wewe, gelangen sie schließlich, knapp entkommen einem Anschlag, nach Wilton.

In Wilton, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geht es ähnlich dramatisch zu. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächt, auch treffen weitere Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit einigen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberern unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Als es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt das der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jener Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Nur mit äußerster Mühe werden diese Angriffe abgewehrt. Erst durch Soldaten von König Edgar kann Sicherheit erlangt werden.

Während Helga in Wilton und in Sarum nach dem Wraith forscht und auf seltene Runen stößt, die auch auf ihrem Schwert zu sehen sind, stellt der Bund eine Falle auf, mit der sie das Schwert Hrunting doch noch erhalten wollen. Dazu wird Meister Richard mit der Beschuldigung gefangen genommen, er habe einen Menschen aus niederen Beweggründen mittels Zauberei getötet. Vor dem Prozess wird er gezwungen, Helga einen Brief nach Wilton zu schreiben, um sie zum Austausch mit dem Schwert zu bewegen. Schließlich wird Richard vom Sheriff von Nottingham, dem Abt Flaewig und seinen fanatischen Brüdern zu einem Gottesurteil verurteilt.

Auf der Suche nach den seltenen Runen dringt Helga und Cedric in das Haus eines Alchemisten ein. Dort erfährt Helga unbemerkt durch ein Gespräch des Alchemisten mit dem schwarzen Eldorman mehr über ihre Eltern… und über die Gefangennahme Richards. Um zu verhindern, dass weitere Briefe ihrer Mutter in die Hände der Wölfe fallen, kehrt sie nach Nottinghamshire zurück, um dort nach ihrem Erbe zu forschen. Als sie wieder nach Wilton zurückkehrt, um Rowena um Hilfe bei der Befreiung Richards zu bitten, trifft sie dort Salazar und Godric.

**18. Ein Plan wird geschmiedet**

_Winchester, Hampshire, Räume des Bischofs, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

Mühsam zog Dunstan seine schweren Stiefel aus, die noch immer voller Matsch und Dreck waren und auf dem Boden seines Schlafgemaches eine riesige dunkelbraune Wasserlache hinterließen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

‚Obwohl ich nun 55 Jahre alt bin… und damit noch wahrlich kein biblisches Alter erreicht habe, scheinen diese Reisen immer anstrengender zu werden', sagte er sich. Er war glücklich, wieder hier in Winchester zu sein… hier in den Gemächern, die ihm Bischof Aethelwold zur Verfügung gestellt hatte… und nicht mehr in den Feldlagern des Königs oder in den zugigen Räumen der unterschiedlichen Burgen der Versallen des Königs schlafen zu müssen. Das er von diesem winterlichen Feldzug nach Wales keine schwere Krankheit erhalten hatte, wie so mancher aus dem Tross des Königs, war wirklich ein Wunder.

‚Man zieht auch nicht im Winter in den Krieg', sagte sich Dunstan entschieden. Doch er wusste, dass dieser ‚Feldzug' gegen den gwyneddischen König Iago von großer Wichtigkeit gewesen war. Hätte Edgar diesen Feldzug nicht jetzt auf Dunstans Drängen, unternommen, hätte König Iago Wales und wahrscheinlich auch die umliegenden Shires im Frühjahr mit Krieg überzogen. Noch einmal lachte Dunstan in sich hinein, als er über die Szene nachdachte, als König Edgar so unverhofft in den Gemächern König Iagos aufgetaucht war.

„Wer wagt es, mich zu stören!", hatte König Iago den jungen König angeschrieen, als Edgar eine Unterredung des walisischen Königs mit einigen Rittern unangemeldet gestört hatte. Iagos Bruder Meurig stand gar auf und zog sein Schwert… doch Aelfheres Mannen hatten schon bald den hitzigen Waliser entwaffnet und Ruhe hergestellt. Währenddessen war Edgar standhaft und ruhig geblieben, geschützt von Aelfhere von Mercien selbst, und hatte gewartet. Dann war er vor König Iago getreten und hatte diesen aufgefordert sich sofort zu verneigen, wenn er noch sein Haupt behalten wolle. Erst jetzt schien König Iago Edgar zu erkennen… und durch Dunstans Anwesenheit schien sich diese Erkenntnis zu bestätigen, denn mit Schrecken erkannte König Iago den Erzbischof von England, den er einst in Winchester gesehen hatte.

„Mein König, verzeiht, doch seit mein Hofzauberer und Berater einem feigen Anschlag zum Opfer fiel, scheine ich selbst hier, in meiner Heimatburg nicht mehr sicher zu sein."

„Deshalb bin ich gekommen, König Iago von Gwynedd, denn ich habe erfahren, dass ihr Hilfe benötigt. Die Sicherheit meiner Vasallen… aller meiner Vasallen… liegt mir wahrlich am Herzen. Habt ihr schon erfahren, wer diese schändliche Tat begangen hat?", hatte Edgar den König, nachdem dieser niedergekniet war und sein Haupt vor dem König von England verneigt hatte, gefragt. Wut war in den Augen des Gwynedder aufgeblitzt, doch er hatte sich beherrschen können.

„Man hat mir berichtet, dass es Dyfeder waren, Hoheit!"

„Dyfeder? Nun, dann müssen es jene Gesetzlose gewesen sein, von denen mir König Owain von Deheubarth berichtet hat. Er selbst ist bereits unterwegs, um jene Gesetzlose zu jagen und ich hoffe recht bald von ihm zu hören, dass er diese aufgegriffen hat. Leider scheint ihr selbst, König Iago, diese Brut von Gesetzlosen heraufbeschworen zu haben, denn wie mir König Owain berichtet hat, stammen sie aus Ceredigion… also aus jener Gegend, die ihr einst verwüstet habt. Aber es gibt noch weitere Gründe, warum ich euch aufsuche… und ich will dabei ehrlich sein…wie mir berichtet wurde, plant ihr einen weiteren Angriff auf Deheubarth? Ich denke mir doch, meine Quellen haben sich in diesen Dingen geirrt, nicht wahr?"

„Nun, Hoheit… da meine Geisel, dieser Godric von Tenby, in diese Sache verwickelt gewesen war, musste ich annehmen, dass es nicht nur gesetzlose Dyfeder in diese Sache verwickelt sind."

„Eure Geisel… habt ihr eindeutige Beweise bezüglich eurer Anklage?", fragte Edgar nach, nachdem ihm von einem Diener ein Becher mit warmem Met gereicht wurde.

„Mein Bruder, Prinz Meurig, hat gesehen, wie die Dyfeder ihn befreiten."

„Befreiten? Wovon? War er in Fesseln? Wieso?... Ich dachte, er würde in einiger Freiheit hier am Hofe leben, in eurer Gesellschaft, so wie es euer Neffe, Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf es bei König Owain tut?".

König Iago erblasste, als Edgar ihn fragte.

„Er war nach Dyfed geflohen und hatte sich unserer Aufsicht entzogen. Als er schließlich zurückkehrte, nahmen wir ihn fest und wollten ihn anklagen… doch dazu kamen wir nicht mehr", sagte Iago mit unsicherer Stimme.

König Edgar schaute Iago mit Verwunderung an.

„Er war geflohen… hatte sich eurer Aufsicht entzogen… und ist dann zurückgekehrt? Zum einen… warum floh er? Und wieso habt ihr dies überhaupt zugelassen? Aber, nun gut, ich hoffe, dass ihr die Soldaten, die so unachtsam waren, entsprechend bestraft habt. Doch was mich allerdings noch mehr verwundert, ist, dass er dann wieder zurückkehrte. Das macht doch dann überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Seine Frau und seine Kinder waren noch hier… er wollte sie wohl nachholen."

„Und dazu ist er zurückgekehrt… allein? Verzeiht, aber dies sind zu viele Ungereimtheiten… Eminenz, mein guter Dunstan, könnt ihr mir etwas Klarheit in dieses Durcheinander bringen?"

Edgar drehte sich nach Dunstan um und schaute ihn fragend an. Allerdings sah Dunstan auch den kecken Blick des Königs in dessen Augen. König Edgar war klar, was hier gespielt wurde… zum einen wollte er die Schuld König Iagos darstellen, ohne diesen bloß zustellen. Dunstan verneigte sich vor dem Wunsch des Königs.

„Wie mir berichtet wurde, lag sein Vater im Sterben… und als guter Sohn und Christ kehrte er nach Hause, zum Sterbebett seines Vaters, zurück. Allerdings brach er wohl so unverhofft … und ohne Kenntnis und Erlaubnis König Iagos auf, dass dies wohl wie eine Flucht ausgesehen haben musste. Hätte König Iago davon gewusst, hätte er Godric Gryffindor sicher gehen lassen… immerhin war ja noch seine Familie in Gwynedd. Leider kam es nicht zur Klärung der Sache, denn in den Unruhen bezüglich des Todes von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, verschwand auch Godric. Es ist zu hoffen, dass ihn nicht jene Gesetzlosen mitnahmen, denn dann würde er und seine Familie kaum mehr leben."

König Iago schaute Dunstan lange an, ehe die Aussage Dunstan bestätigte.

„Nun ja… allerdings kann ich darin dann doch keine Anzeichen einer Beteiligung des Mordes an eurem Berater sehen… meint ihr nicht auch, Iago?"

Zähneknirschend hatte König Iago auch dem zustimmen müssen.

„Doch nun noch zu einem anderen Thema. Ich habe gehört, auf Grund des kalten Winters würden sich Wölfe in euren Gütern tummeln… und könnten so eure… und damit natürlich auch meine Bestände von Wild und Schafen reduzieren. Ich dachte mir, dass dies eigentlich der Hauptgrund eurer ‚Bewaffnung' und der Zusammenführung von weiteren Soldaten sein könnte, nicht wahr? Wisst ihr, König Iago… ich denke mir, ich werde euch in den nächsten Tagen bei der Jagd dieser Bestien begleiten… immerhin ist es mein Wunsch, jedes verfluchte ‚Biest' in ganz England zu jagen und es schließlich zur Strecke zu bringen, egal was dieses ‚Biest' ist. Und ich kann jeden, der diese ‚Bestien', durch Unachtsamkeit oder Dummheit, unterstützt, nur warnen… jeder Schaden, den MEIN England nimmt, wird rigoros geahndet. Ich denke mir auch, König Iago, ihr solltet mir als Tribut in drei Jahren dreihundert Wolfspelze bringen… um schließlich diese Plage endgültig auszurotten. Meint ihr nicht auch?"

Und so waren König Edgar und König Iago zur Jagd von Wölfen aufgebrochen… König Iago widerwillig. Dunstan wusste, dass der Konflikt Gwynedd mit England damit nur noch mehr angeheizt wurde… und irgendwann würde es zu einem bewaffneten Konflikt kommen… doch Edgar hatte so Iago gewarnt.

Dunstan richtete sich auf und zog sich schließlich auch seinen dicken Mantel aus, da er nun in diesem langsam begann zu schwitzen, denn ein mächtiges Feuer in einem der Kamine hatte den Raum erheblich erwärmt. Achtlos warf er den schweren Mantel über die Lehne eines nahen Stuhles. Eigentlich müsste sich Dunstan nun ein wenig ausruhen… doch die Synode würde in einigen Wochen beginnen… und es gab immer noch so viel zu tun. Mit freudigen Blicken nahm er seine Post auf… zunächst die Briefe aus Gent und Fleury, die die Gesandtschaft der Benediktiner ankündigten. Zusammen mit ihnen wollte er die Regularis Concordia zusammenstellen, jenes Reformwerk, welches die Kirche Englands reformieren sollte, damit eine einheitliche Observanz erstellt werden konnte. Denn noch immer waren die Klöster England "eins im Geist, aber uneins in ihren Bräuchen", wie es Aethelwold einmal dargelegt hatte. Deshalb würden alle Kirchenfürsten aus ganz England nach Winchester kommen… selbst aus Malmesbury. Noch immer kamen von dort Klagen über die Entlassungen von Priestern. Doch Dunstan würde diesem nicht nachgeben, waren diese Kirchenmänner doch nichts weiter als weltliche Fürsten, die sich die Kirche als Alibi nahmen.

‚Oh, ein Brief von Rowena...'

Verwundert nahm Dunstan den Brief auf und öffnete das Bändchen, mit dem das Pergament verschlossen gewesen war. Mit einigen Schritten ging er zum Kamin und begann die feine und schön geschwungene Schrift seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu lesen.

„_Sehr geehrte Eminenz, lieber Freund… ich weiß, dass ihr gerade in diesen Tagen viel zu tun habt, da der Termin der Synode immer näher rückt und die Neuordnung unserer von allen geliebten Kirche Englands notwendig ist. Zudem seid ihr ja gerade erst von eurer Reise nach Wales zurückgekommen, auf der ihr einen Konflikt, der England und unsren König bedroht hat, gelöst habt. Dennoch, obwohl ihr in Zeitnot sein werdet, werde ich noch ein wenig von eurer Zeit benötigen, da sich auch hier in Wilton einiges getan hat… Dinge, die sich nicht allein durch einen Brief erklären oder lösen lassen. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn ich ohne große Anmeldung plötzlich bei euch auftauchen werde. Und bitte… verdammt nicht die Art meiner Reise, denn gerade Zeit ist im Augenblick ein zu kostbares Gut…. Rowena von Ravenclaw_."

Dunstan überflog verwundert die Nachricht, als es an der Tür zu seinem Gemach klopfte.

„Bruder Irminric?", rief er, doch als sich die Tür öffnete, war es nicht sein treuer Klosterbruder aus vergangenen Tagen, der in das Gemach trat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Abtei Wilton, Wiltshire, Räume der Äbtissin, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„Und wie gelangen wir nun in diese Höhlen?", fragte Helga und lehnte sich über den großen Tisch, auf dem unterschiedliche Pläne von Bauwerken und Gemarkungen lagen. Im Augenblick waren alle Augen auf eine Karte von Nottingham gerichtet, auf der Salazar einige Erklärungen mit Hilfe einer feinen Feder gemalt hatte.

„Nun, es gibt hier… und hier Eingänge… doch das große Problem besteht nicht in den Berg zu kommen… sondern die richtige Höhle zu finden, in der sich Richard aufhält. Deshalb halte ich weiter an meinem Plan fest, ihn kurz vor dem Gottesurteil zu befreien… dann wenn er in Richtung dieser Kirche geht und zwar durch geballte Zauberkraft. Diejenigen, die ihn festhalten werden, werden keine Bündler sein… also ganz normale Soldaten, allenfalls Geistliche. Mit denen müssten wir ohne Probleme fertig werden. Wenn dann noch ein Ablenkmanöver für den Bund kommt, ist die Chance groß, Richard wohlbehalten hierher zu bringen", zeigte sich Salazar sicher.

„Aber mit welchen Opfern? Ihr nehmt also den Tod unschuldiger Männer, vielleicht gar Frauen hin, um Richard da raus zuhauen. Zudem… wenn ihr solch geballte Zauberkraft einsetzt, glaubt ihr nicht, dass von diesem Moment Richard für alle Zeit geächtet ist? Er bestätigt somit doch nur, dass er schuldig ist… dass er mit ‚Teufeln' oder ‚Dämonen' zu tun hat, die ihn nun befreien. Eine Jagd auf ‚Andere', auf Andersaussehende, Andersgläubige und andere Minderheiten wäre die Folge… ", gab Rowena zu bedenken.

„Na und? Sollen sich diese schwachsinnigen verblendeten Geistlichen nur einige dieser Minderheiten vornehmen… kann ja nicht schaden", sagte Salazar mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Wie könnt ihr, Salazar Slytherin. Dies sind Menschen wie ihr auch… vielleicht gar Menschen, die ebenso Fähigkeiten haben wie wir… die aber bei weitem nicht so gebildet sind und sie somit nicht entsprechend einsetzen könnten. Wollt ihr einem kleinen Mädchen, wie es Helga einmal war, das Lebensrecht einfach so absprechen, nur weil ihr es mit Getöse diesen Verblendeten zeigen wollt?", entgegnete Rowena aufgebracht.

Da Salazar schwieg, war es für einen kurzen Augenblick still, doch dann meldete sich Godric zu Wort.

„Mmmh… natürlich habt ihr Recht, Äbtissin. Sal… es bringt nichts mit Getöse dort einzufallen. Aber es wird auch nichts bringen, Richard in den Höhlen zu suchen. Denkt bitte alle daran, dass der Bund, laut Helga, eine Falle aufgebaut hat… in die sie gehen soll. Was für eine Falle dies auch sein wird, der Bund ist sich sicher, dass er das Schwert erhalten wird. Somit muss unsere Taktik bei weitem durchdachter sein, als nur die Suche nach Richard und einem ‚Erstschlag' mittels Zauberkraft… wenn man also Zauberkraft wirken lassen will, um Richard zu befreien… und wir werden nicht darum herumkommen, Äbtissin… dann muss man diese so wirken lassen, dass es wie ein Wunder Gottes aussieht. So in etwa, dass Richard zu Gott geholt wird und deshalb verschwindet…"

„Also, während des Gottesurteils?", warf Folcard ein.

„Gar nicht schlecht, Godric… und ja… somit könnte man die Massen auf Abstand bringen, wenn ein engelgleiches Wesen Richard zu sich holt. Diese Trottel…", meinte Salazar und rieb sich dabei sein Kinn.

„Wie Bitte?", fuhr Rowena Salazar an.

„Na gut… die streng gläubigen Bürger und Geistlichen Nottinghams würden dann eher zu Boden sinken, als uns verfolgen. Doch was machen wir mit den Bündlern? Sie erkennen doch ohne Schwierigkeiten unseren Trick und werden ihn zu verhindern versuchen? Vor allem wissen wir dann immer noch nicht, wie die Falle aussieht, in die Helga gehen soll. Was ist, wenn die Falle genau dort ausgelegt wurde,… dann wenn die Menge das Gottesurteil erwartet?"

„Nun, wir müssen sie halt auf eine falsche Fährte führen", meinte Helga lapidar.

„Und wie?", fragte Rowena skeptisch nach.

„Keine schlechte Idee, Helga… „, meinte Salazar.

Godric, Folcard und Rowena schauten verwundert von Helga zu Salazar. Ihnen war entgangen, dass Helga bei ihrer Antwort Salazar intensiv angesehen hatte.

„Ihr meint... die Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank?", fragte Godric nach.

Helga nickte.

„Wie kann man eine falsche Helga von einer richtigen unterscheiden? Was ist, wenn man das Schwert… aber nicht jenes, welches sie wollen, aushändigt. Den Bündlern wäre dann Richard vollkommen egal… sie hätten das Schwert… erhalten von jener Zauberin, die es getragen hat."

„Aber sie kennen die Runen und sie würden den fehlenden Zauber bemerken; vor allem der schwarze Eldorman", zeigte sich Rowena skeptisch.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich jener Zauberer würde sich in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen… mit dieser Maske…inmitten eines Gottesurteils?". Godric schüttelte den Kopf. „Die einzige Möglichkeit ihnen ein falsches Schwert mit der Illusion eines Zaubers zu überlassen, ist genau während des Gottesurteils. Unter all den gläubigen Menschen. Der schwarze Eldorman wird dann jemand schicken, der das Schwert kennt, aber nicht weiß, wie der Zauber sich ‚anfühlt'."

„Der Alchemist!", rief Cedric aus, der bisher am Rande gestanden hatte und der Unterhaltung gefolgt war.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich dachte zunächst eher an Salazars Vater… aber du hast Recht, dieser Alchemist ist so geeigneter. Er weiß mehr vom Schwert, als jemand anderes. Nur hat er es bisher weder gesehen noch die Macht gespürt. Und er ist kein so starker Zauberer, wie es nach euer aller Erzählungen Solmen oder gar der schwarze Eldorman ist, der mit Leichtigkeit eine solche Täuschung erkennen könnte. Man müsste es so drehen, dass Helga nur ihm dieses Schwert überlässt. Dann ließe der Bund wahrscheinlich jene Zauber zur Befreiung auch zu… ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken…"

„Gar kein schlechter Plan… zudem könnte man, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte, immer noch die Macht des Schwertes gegen den Bund einsetzen…", sagte Salazar und schaute abermals das Schwert Helgas nicht ohne eine gewisse Gier an.

„Zunächst sollte man aber versuchen, Richard ohne diese Zauber frei zubekommen. Ich hoffe, Dunstan hat inzwischen den Brief von mir erhalten", seufzte Rowena.

„Wann gedenkt ihr nach Winchester zu apparieren?", fragte Salazar nach.

„Heute Abend… dann ist in Winchester auch ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt und ich kann den Erzbischof einige Zeit diese ganze Geschichte erzählen. Er wird wahrlich nicht glücklich sein. Doch ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem Brief von ihm dann in der Nacht zurückkehren kann, um ihn morgen, am Tag vor dem Gottesurteil, dem Sheriff und den geistlichen Oberhäuptern in Nottingham vorlegen zu können."

„Werden diese sich nicht wundern, wie ihr so schnell einen solchen Brief vom Erzbischof erhalten habt? Und wie schnell ihr dann in Nottingham seid. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde glatt von einer Fälschung sprechen… und euch dann auch festnehmen lassen", entgegnete Folcard.

„Eine Äbtissin?", fragte Rowena erschrocken.

„Richard war Heilprediger…", warf Helga ein

„Etwas anderes als eine Äbtissin… aber nun gut, ich werde entsprechende Vorkehrungen treffen…", sagte Rowena nun gefasster.

„Und wir sollten den anderen Plan soweit wie möglich vorbereiten, damit wir übermorgen Richard aus seinem Gefängnis holen können. Ich sehe allerdings noch vier Probleme bei der ganzen Sache", sagte Salazar.

„Welche?", fragte Helga nach.

„Erstens… wo bekommen wir auf die Schnelle ein entsprechendes Duplikat des Schwertes her… zweitens, Richard sollte informiert sein, damit er nicht, wenn es dann hart auf hart kommt, mit irgendeinem Zauber unseren Plan am Ende sabotiert. Drittens, was geschieht wegen Wewe… er wird bald hier auftauchen und wenn er nur etwas von alledem mitbekommt, weiß es auch mein Vater und dann ist unser schöner Plan für die Katz. Und viertens, was geschieht danach?", sagte Salazar und zählte jedes der Probleme mit einem Finger auf.

„Nun zum Schwert… Long Bottom hat einige wunderbare geschmiedet; vielleicht finden wir dort ein entsprechendes. Allerdings müssen wir noch die Runen auf das Schwert bringen und den Illusionszauber weben, damit der Alchemist es als das „Richtige" erkennt", sagte Rowena.

„Dies lass mein Problem sein… ich und auch Melangell werden deinem Long Bottom dabei helfen", sagte Godric und nickte den anderen zu.

„Gut… wenn ich schon mal in Nottingham bin, werde ich versuchen zu Richard zu gelangen und ihn im gewissen Rahmen darauf vorbereiten, dass ihm während des Gottesurteils geholfen wird. Allerdings ist es besser, ihn nicht völlig einzuweisen, denn ich will nicht, dass der Bund von der ganzen Sache zu früh erfährt", sagte Rowena

„Eben… und da kommen wir zu Wewe!", sagte Salazar mit einem grimmigen Grinsen.

„Nun… wie wäre es, wenn genau dieser Wewe, Solmen und somit dem schwarzen Eldorman mitteilen würde, dass Helga gedenkt, dass Schwert während des Urteils dem Bund zu überlassen. Wir könnten ihn so zum Vermittler machen."

„Und dann?", fragte Salazar.

„War es nicht so, dass Halbelfen, die deinen Vater nicht so gedient haben wie er es wollte, ins Moor geschickt wurden?", fragte Helga Salazar nach.

„Ja… wieso?"

„Wir müssen es so aussehen lassen, dass schließlich Solmen … oder besser noch Wewe daran schuld ist, dass wir den Bund reingelegt haben. Entsprechend seiner Art wird er dann den Hauselfen aus seinem Dienst entlassen und ihn ins Moor schicken. Nun… ehe er dort dann den Tod findet, könnte er von uns gerettet werden", meinte Helga und schaute erwartungsvoll die anderen an.

„Gar nicht schlecht", sagte Salazar und rieb sich abermals das Kinn.

„Das finde ich auch. Denn somit geben wir dem Bund nur die Informationen weiter, die wir ihnen weitergeben wollen. Zudem, sollten sie dann eine Falle aufgebaut haben, ginge diese durch die Informationen des Halbelfen ins Leere", antworte Godric leicht lächelnd.

„Bleibt zu guter Letzt noch die letzte Frage… was geschieht danach. Der Bund wird uns weiter verfolgen und nach der letzten Sache hier in Wilton wissen wir alle, dass niemand hier sicher sein kann. Wer auch immer den Apparierschutz beseitigte, kann dies abermals machen. Was tun wir? Der schwarze Eldorman wird sicherlich recht bald den Betrug erkennen und uns nachsetzen", sagte Salazar.

„Wir müssten einen Ort finden, den er nicht kennt… zu dem er auch nicht so schnell Zugriff hat. Mit einiger Mühe könnten wir dann diesen Ort vor ihm verstecken und könnten solange versteckt bleiben, bis es Richard wieder besser geht", fügte Godric hinzu.

„Aber was geschieht dann mit Wilton und den Dörflern? Wird er nicht denken, ihr seid hierher zurückgekehrt mit Richard? Er wird uns überfallen und viele der Dörfler töten!", sagte Rowena matt.

„Dann müssen wir ihm klar machen, dass wir nicht nach Wilton zurückkehren werden. Zudem müssten ihm dies seine ‚Spione' bestätigen. Somit würde er euch und die Dörfler im Moment zufrieden lassen… allerdings nur kurze Zeit. Denn eines muss euch klar sein, Rowena: ihr werdet ebenso wie wir wieder in seinem Schussfeld stehen. Vielleicht wird er euch ebenso wie Richard in Gewahrsam nehmen, um uns abermals zu erpressen", fügte Godric hinzu.

Rowena starrte ihn an.

„Ich soll Wilton verlassen?"

„Besser wäre es… für euch und eure Nonnen. Hat er hier keinen mehr, der mit uns in Kontakt tritt… der für Helga nicht von einer solchen Wichtigkeit ist… dann wird er Wilton in Ruhe lassen", ergänzte Godric.

„Ich bin für dich von Wichtigkeit, Helga?"

Helga schaute Rowena an, dann lächelte sie.

„Ihr seid meine… und Richards Freundin, Äbtissin. Ihr seid mir sehr wichtig…"

„Aber was ist mit den Dörflern… sie stehen unter meinem Schutz?"

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Dann… dann müssen sie eben auch an diesen Ort mitkommen", sagte Cedric aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ihr kennt einen solchen Ort?", fragte Godric den großen Highländer, der daraufhin Helga anstarrte.

„Cedric, du meinst doch nicht…"

„Doch genau das meine ich. Dieser schwarze Eldorman rechnet mit allem, nur nicht, dass euch ein vollkommen normaler Mensch… jemand der keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten besitzt, helfen wird… und euch, all den Fliehenden… all den Unterdrückten… all den sich gegen diesen Bund stemmenden… Unterstützung geben wird. Ja, ich lade euch alle ein, mein Land, mein Tal zu besiedeln. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr dies Angebot annehmen würdet. Wie ihr diesen Ort dann vor dem Bund schützt, soll eure Aufgabe sein. Meine ist es, den Ort für euch bereitzustellen."

Wieder breitete sich ein Schweigen aus während alle den jungen Highländer anstarrten.

„Möglich, dass wir uns dort verstecken könnten…", fing Salazar an.

„Doch sollte sich der Verräter unter den Dörflern befinden, dürfen wir ihnen nicht erzählen wohin wir gehen… und müssten sie sofort nach der Befreiung dorthin bringen."

„Um dann so schnell es geht, den Ort magisch zu schützen, so dass der Verräter keine Chance erhält, schließlich von diesem Ort dem schwarzen Eldorman zu erzählen. ", fügte Godric hinzu

„Eine Zufluchtsstätte für die Unterdrückten", sagte Folcard nachdenklich zu sich selbst.

„Nicht nur… eine Lehrstätte für alle die, die zwar magisch bewandert sind, aber bisher keine Zeit fanden, ihre Fähigleiten auszubauen. Sie werden eines Tages dem Bund Paroli bieten können", sagte Rowena und schaute dabei in die Ferne.

„Ein Ort, wo man in Frieden mit seiner Familie leben kann, ohne gejagt zu werden, egal von wem", warf Godric ein.

Nur Helga und Salazar schwiegen, doch es war klar, was Helga dachte.

„Ein Ort, an dem ich das Schwert vernichten kann".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, Verlies, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

'Fæder ure þu þe eart on heofonum, si þin nama gehalgod, tobecume þin rice, gewurþe þin willa…'

Richard hielt im Vater unser inne, als er die Geräusche bemerkte… Geräusche von Menschen, die sich dem Käfig näherten, in dem er gefangen gehalten wurde.

‚Welche Zeit mag es sein? Wer sind sie? Kommen sie wieder… wollen sie etwa noch mehr Leid über mich bringen? Gott, warum strafst du mich so… was habe ich getan, dass du mir so viel aufbürdest. Oder ist es endlich Zeit dir gegenüberzutreten, seufzte er in Gedanken.

Langsam hob er den Kopf. Dann öffnete er die Augen und starrte in die Richtung aus dem die Geräusche zu kommen schienen. Die Helligkeit der Fackeln blendete ihn. „Schaut euch dieses Objekt an, ehrwürdiger Abt… wenn wir ihn jetzt noch etwas foltern würden, würde er alles gestehen, jede einzelne Untat", sagte eine hohe, fast weibliche Stimme,… jene fanatische Stimme die zu Bruder Aelfwin gehörte, jenem Geistlichen, der in geistlichen Fragen den Sheriff von Nottingham beriet.

„Nur… das dieses Wesen kaum etwas nun bestätigen oder gestehen könnte… wie sollte es auch, ohne Zunge", sagte der Abt, der genauso wie Bruder Aelfwin auf Richard starrte, der in seinem Käfig hing und müde dem Gespräch lauschte.

„Wie er stinkt", erwiderte Aelfwin und hielt sich seine Nase zu,"… und so etwas soll übermorgen in unserer geweihten Kirche einem Gottesurteil unterzogen werden. Er riecht ja gar schon wie ein Teufel…"

„Mag sein… aber ihr werdet euch nun beherrschen, Bruder Aelfwin. Wir sind nicht hergekommen, um uns an dieser Ausgeburt zu ergötzen, sondern sind hergekommen, weil wir einen Auftrag haben. Bereitet dies nun vor, Bruder Aelfwin", sagte der Abt von Jarrow, Flaewig, gebieterisch. Der junge Geistliche verneigte sich und trat nach hinten, in einen Bereich in den Richard ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Abermals hob Richard seinen Kopf und schaute dem Abt in die Augen… so eindringlich, dass dieser gar einen Schritt zurück machte. Dann aber blieb der Abt stehen, da er sich wohl bewusst wurde, dass der Halbelf im Käfig wohl doch keine Gefahr für ihn ausmachte.

„Nun… Richard Eriugena… übermorgen wird euer letzter Tag in eurem Leben sein… denn glaubt nicht daran, dass man euch erretten wird. Ich weiß, ihr heckt irgendeine Teufelei aus, aber ich… der Abt von Jarrow… ich, Flaewig, werde dies zu verhindern gedenken. Damals, als ich die Bücher im Kloster Glastonbury vernichten wollte, jene Bücher, die des Teufels Handschrift trugen… da kamt ihr Bruder Wilhelm und mir in die Quere. Ich wurde vor den Abt gebracht… ich erlitt großen Schmach, als man mich im Kloster Jarrow… meinem geliebten Kloster… als Verrückten und Verblendeten hinstellte. Doch ich konnte schon bald mein Schicksal verbessern, durch meine Tugend, meine Buße und meinen Glauben an Gott. Aber nun… nun bin ich selbst Abt… und doch erinnere ich mich an damals so, als wäre dies erst gestern geschehen. Und heute werde ich alles daran setzen, zu verhindern, dass jemand meine Pläne wieder durchkreuzt. Ihr könnt sagen… oder vielmehr ihr könntet sagen, wenn ihr noch eine Zunge hättet… was ihr wolltet, ich glaube euren Verführungen nicht, denn ihr seid eine Ausgeburt des Teufels und so sollt ihr auch übermorgen brennen."

Richard schaute den Mann nur an; ihm war es egal, was er nun noch mit ihm tat… schlimmer als, dass man ihm seine Zunge und damit seine Verständigung genommen hatte, konnte es nicht mehr werden. Nun ja… FAST seine Verständigung.

„Ihr fragt euch, warum ich gekommen bin… nun ja, um euch noch einmal zu sehen… und dann, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles für eure Verurteilung vorbereitet wird. Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, weswegen Verurteilung? Gott wird doch entscheiden, denn an euch soll doch in meiner Kirche ein Gottesurteil vorgenommen werden. Doch ich weiß, ihr plant wieder irgendeine Widerwärtigkeit. Wer weiß, ob ihr nicht auch ohne Zunge, Zaubern könnt und ob ihr nicht den Sheriff von Nottingham hintergangen habt…"

Abt Flaewig lachte düster auf… doch sein Lachen war ohne Freundlichkeit, ohne Güte. Richard schaute den Mann an, der ihm nur noch Leid tat. Er konnte den Wein riechen, den Abt Flaewig zuvor in erheblichen Mengen genossen hatte, wahrscheinlich um seine Angst ihm gegenüber zu verlieren… eine Angst, die so unbegründet war. Schon damals, als er die Bibliothek von Glastonbury angezündet hatte, war er betrunken gewesen.

„Nun ja… jedenfalls werden wir dafür sorgen, dass ihr keinesfalls bei diesem Gottesurteil bestehen werdet. Ihr werdet keinerlei Schritte machen und dann keine Spuren auf den Händen haben. Nein, dafür werden wir sorgen. Und wenn ihr keinerlei Verbrennungen an euren Händen haben solltet, werden wir euch eben jetzt solche Verbrennungen zufügen… die wir dann allen dort draußen vorzeigen können. Ich sagte schon… ihr werdet brennen, Richard, BRENNEN!"

‚Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr damit Gott vorgereift, Abt?'

Flaewigs Grinsen schien in diesem Moment eingefroren und sein Gesicht war so zu einer grauenvollen Maske erstarrt.

„Wer… wer sagt dies?", sagte Flaewig und schaute sich um, doch Richard amüsierte sich innerlich über diese Reaktion erheblich.

‚Dieser Tor… er hat geglaubt, dass wenn er meine Zunge mit glühenden Zangen traktiert, ich keine Möglichkeit habe, mich verständlich zu machen? Gut, ich war nie ein guter Legimens, viele waren besser als ich… aber dennoch, in einen solchen einfachen Geist kann ich immer noch ohne Mühe eindringen', sagte sich Richard.

„Ist hier jemand?", rief Flaewig weiterhin angstvoll.

„Abt Flawig… ist etwas? Hat er etwas Unheilvolles getan?", fragte von hinten Aelfwin, jener Bruder, der fanatisch den Weg des Abtes gefolgt war. Flaewig schaute Richard böse an, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte… je sagen konnte.

„Ihr wart dies eben… nicht wahr. Ihr mit euren teuflischen Tricks…"

‚Teuflische Tricks? Wer sagt, dass dies nicht göttliches Werk ist? Oh, ich sehe in eurem Gesicht Zweifel? So seid ihr es, der an Gott zweifelt, Abt. Ihr scheint es zu sein, der nicht an Gott glaubt und somit eure eigene Wirklichkeit, euren eigenen Glauben erschafft. Wenn ihr wirklich so sehr an eurem Herrn glauben würdet, dann würdet ihr jetzt nicht hier stehen… dann würdet ihr um jede verwunschene Seele beten, damit jene den rechten Weg findet. Aber ihr wollt gar nicht, dass diese Seelen gerettet werden… weil ihr euch über jene erheben wollt. Ihr meint, ihr mit euren Zweifeln, eurem Hass und eurer Einfältigkeit müsstet der bessere Christ sein, als jene armen Seelen, weil ihr ein Geistlicher seid, ein Wissender… jemand der doch ausgewählt wurde, Gottes Wort weiter zutragen und nach ihnen zu leben. Und doch, Flaewig, wisst ihr ganz genau, dass ihr stets daran scheitert. Und so redet ihr euch euren Glauben so zu Recht, dass ihr in ihm der Held… die lichte Gestalt seid, nicht wahr? Wisst ihr was, Flaewig… ihr tut mir Leid. Furchtbar leid.'

„Hört auf, hört auf… Aelfwin!"

„Abbas… was habt ihr. Ihr seid ja ganz weiß im Gesicht. Ist euch nicht gut… wollt ihr euch setzen?"

Bruder Aelfwin war mit einem glühenden Stück Eisen hineingelaufen und sah den Abt unsicher an.

„Aelfwin… bitte… tut unser… euer Werk… schnell"

Bruder Aelfwin schaute den Abt erstaunt an, dann wandte er sich zu Richard, der seufzend seine Hände vorstreckte. Zur großen Überraschung des Geistlichen! Noch ehe Bruder Aelfwin seine Arbeit verrichtete und die Hände des Halbelfen mit dem glühenden Eisen traktierte, wobei er zur großen Verwunderung abermals keinen Schmerzesschrei des Halbelfen hörte, war Abt Flaewig aus der Höhle geflohen… wobei er wimmernde Schreie abgab.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy: Vielen Dank für das wundervolle Review. Tja… wer sollte sie noch aufhalten… können sie Richard befreien… wir werden es erleben. Jedenfalls erwächst endlich dem schwarzen Eldorman ein (oder besser einige) Gegner. Zu Hrunting… ja, es ist besser das Schwert zu zerstören, doch so reibungslos wird es nicht zu machen sein. Und es stimmt… so ein bisschen „Ring" ist auch im Schwert.

Für die Prophezeiung der Zentauren ist die eigentliche Zerstörung des Schwertes nicht wichtig. In der Prophezeiung wird angegeben, dass die Zentauren nur mit äußerster Not der Flamme der Gerechtigkeit entkommen und vor ihr kapitulieren werden. Und ihr Dienst an dem Träger der Flamme wird erst dann beendet werden, wenn die Flamme lebendig wird. Vielleicht wird sie ja bei der Zerstörung lebendig? Vielleicht geschieht ja noch einiges, bevor das Schwert endlich zerstört werden kann. Vielleicht kann dies ja auch Helga gar nicht mehr… Fragen, die mit Sicherheit in den weiteren Kapiteln beantwortet werden… aber nicht hier.

Schön, dass du es spannend findest. Ich hoffe, ich kann die Spannung noch eine Zeit aufrecht zu halten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

**König Edgar und König Iago**

Beide Könige trafen sich im Jahr 964 in Gwynedd. Beide schienen sich nicht gerade zu mögen, doch zunächst blieb König Iago von Gwynedd treuer Untertan des bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht offiziell gekrönten König von England. Nach William of Malmesbury, einem Historiker jener Zeit, wünschte Edgar tatsächlich: ". . . exterminate every beast of pray from his kingdom; and commanded Judval ( Iago) , king of the Welsh, to pay him yearly a tribute of three hundred wolves. This he performed for three years, but omitted in the fourth, declaring that he could find no more."

967 kommt es dann zum Bruch König Iagos mit Edgar, so dass der König der Engländer, dem Iago ihm zu mächtig wird, Aelfhere von Mercien schickt, der das Königreich Gwynedd verwüstet. Zugleich nimmt König Edgar Kontakt mit Iagos Bruder Ieuaf auf, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, sich von seinem Bruder loszusagen und verbündet sich mit dem englischen König. Auf Grund dieser kriegerischen Tätigkeiten wird 967 Iagos Bruder Rhodri ap Idwal erschlagen. Doch noch ist Iago nicht geschlagen. 968 n.Chr. kann er seinen eigenen Bruder Ieauf aufbringen und inhaftieren. In dieser Inhaftierung stirbt Ieauf. Doch nur kurz kann sich König Iago wieder das Recht nehmen, sich König von Gwynedd zu nennen, denn mit Hilfe des englischen Königs Edgar und König der Deubarther, Owain ap Hyvel, dringt Ieaufs Sohn Hyfaidd 974 n.Chr. (vielfach auch Hyvel genannt) in Gwynedd ein und vertreibt dort Iago nach Angelessey. Meurig ap Idwal, der stets zu seinem Bruder König Iago stand wurde geblendet.

**Reformtätigkeiten (Regularis Concordia)**

Die Regularis Concordia Anglicae Nationis Monachorum Sanctimonialiumque, so der volle Name, angegeben über der Handschrift T106, zusammen mit Ælfrics "Letter to the Monks of Eynsham" und der altenglischen Übersetzung der Regula Benedicti sind die einzigen Quellen für den monastischen Tagesablauf im angelsächsischen England. Der Inhalt wurde auf einer von König Edgar einberufenen Synode in Winchester beschlossen. So heißt es in der RC: "Tali igitur ac tanto studio praefatus rex magnopere delectatus ... synodale concilium Wintonie fieri decruit". Die Synode war nötig geworden, um nach der Verbreitung der Regula Benedicti auch eine einheitliche Observanz zu erstellen, denn die Klöster waren "eins im Geist, aber uneins in ihren Bräuchen". Die Synode fand zwischen 964/5, dem Jahr der Hochzeit König Eadgars mit Ælfthryth, und 975, dem Todesjahr Eadgars statt. Die Zusammenstellung der Regeln war das gemeinsame Werk der versammelten Geistlichen aus dem ganzen Königreich, unter Mithilfe der Berater vom Kontinent, aus den Klöstern Fleury und Gent. Dementsprechend wurden die alten Benediktinerregeln in der neue Reform mit Ideen aus Fleury oder gar mit gorzischer Herkunft ergänzt. Dass keine clunyzitischen Einflüsse zu sehen waren, kann man darin erkennen, dass nach gorzischer Tradition der Einfluß eines weltlichen Herrschers auf das klösterliche Leben nicht so stark zurückgedrängt wurde, wie in cluniazensischen Häusern. Gorzischen Grundlagen und der bisher praktizierten Tradition entsprechend sind auch die Bestimmungen, dass die Äbte und Äbtissinnen mit Zustimmung des Königs und auf Grundlage der Regula Benedicti zu erfolgen habe, sowie das Verbot, Laien die Herrschaft über ein Kloster und die dazugehörigen Stiftungen zu überlassen. Hierin lässt sich vor allem Dunstans Einfluss auf die Kirchenfürsten und auf den König ersehen, der nach dem Besuch in Gent eher sich einen gorzischen Einfluss auf die Benediktinerklöster wünschte.

'**Fæder ure þu þe eart on heofonum, si þin nama gehalgod, tobecume þin rice, gewurþe þin willa…'**

Die ersten Strophen des „Vater unser" auf altdeutsch.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

_**Abu Musa Dschebec**_

Gelehrter und Alchemist aus Sarum, arbeitet für den schwarzen Eldorman

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**_Aelfwin_**

Geistlicher von Nottinham, ehemaliger Bruder von Jarrow

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Folcard_**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Irminric_**

ehemaliger Bruder in Glastonbury, Vertrauter Dunstans

**_Longbottom_**

Schmied und Führer der 'Dörfler'

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel **

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics

**Osdryd**

Tochter von Godric und Melangell

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins

**_Wilhelm_**

Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes


	40. In Nottingham

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Dabei verhindert sie nicht nur eine Vergiftung des schottischen Königs, sondern steht auch Cedric bei der Schlacht von Crieff bei. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England flieht, nimmt Helga, nachdem sie von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, die Verfolgung auf. Allerdings verfolgt sie ein Attentäter, der durch das neue Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Bellona, mittels schwarzer Magie erschaffen wurde. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw.

Währenddessen wohnt in der berühmten gwyneddischen Bergfestung Dinas Emrys Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Auf einen solchen Schritt hat König Iago nur gewartet und lässt durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren. Doch der Bund, der den Einfluss auf Iago erhöhen möchte, lässt den Hofzauberer ermorden, damit man glauben soll, dass die Dyfeder König Iago in einen Krieg zwingen wollen. Durch Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury interveniert König Edgar von England in Wales und erhält somit den Frieden. Als Godric zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden soll, kann Salazar, der im Bund mittels Vielsafttrank spioniert, Godric und seine Familie befreien und flieht mit ihnen nach England. Gejagt vom Bund und unfreiwillig verraten durch den Hauselfen Wewe, gelangen sie schließlich nach Wilton.

Dort, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geschah in der Zwischenzeit auch einiges dramatisches. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächte, auch treffen weitere Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit einigen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberern unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Als es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt das der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jener Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Nur mit äußerster Mühe werden diese Angriffe abgewehrt. Doch der Bund ist stets in der Lage Unfrieden in Wilton hineinzutragen.

Richard, der weiterhin Earpwald verfolgt, gerät in eine Falle, die ihm der Bund gestellt hat, um Hrunting zu erhalten, und wird von dem Sheriff von Nottingham, der einen guten Kontakt zu Abt Flaewig besitzt, wegen Zauberei angeklagt. Zwar kann er erreichen einem Gottesurteil ausgesetzt zu werden, doch der Abt des Klosters Jarrow gedenkt, Richard soweit zu schädigen, dass er nie dieses Gottesurteil bestehen kann.

Durch einen Brief, aber auch dadurch, dass Helga in Sarum auf der Suche nach den seltenen Runen auf ihrem Schwert in das Haus eines Alchemisten eindringt und dort ein Gespräch sich mit anhört, erfahren die vier Gründer von der Gefangennahme Richards. Um Richard zu befreien, wird schließlich beschlossen, ihn während dem Gottesurteil zu befreien und dem Bund ein Dublikat des Schwertes zu überlassen. Schließlich plant man auch sich dem Einfluss des Bundes sich zu entziehen, in dem man sich in jenes Tal zurückzieht, dass Cedric den vier Zauberern und den anderen magischen Vertriebenen anbietet.

**19. In Nottingham**

_Nottingham, Marktplatz, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

Langsam füllte sich er Platz vor der Kirche. Während das niedrige Volk, die Armen, die Handwerker, die Bauern und sonstigen normalen Bürger Nottinghams sich endlang der Strecke, die Richard mit dem glühenden Eisenstück in seinen Händen absolvieren musste, aufstellten, gesellten sich die Herrn Nottinghams, der Sheriff und sein Haushalt, einige benachbarte Thegn, sowie einige Kirchenfürsten am Ende der Strecke auf der errichteten Holzbalustrade. Diese war so erhöht, dass alle die auf den Logenplätzen saßen, das gesamte Spektakel miterleben konnten. Rowena knetete ihre Hände angestrengt an ihrem Platz, den man ihr zugewiesen hatte.

„Von hier hat man einen sehr guten Ausblick auf die ganze Prozedur", flüsterte ihr Bruder Tondbert aufgeregt ins Ohr.

„Ist es euer erstes Gottesurteil, Äbtissin?", fragte er dann Rowena nach, die kaum Augen für ihn hatte.

„Ja…", antwortete Rowena seufzend und merklich angespannt, um dann mehr als leise zu flüstern. „Und ich hoffe auch mein letztes".

„Seht ihr dort… dort tragen sie weiteres Heu und Äste zusammen, um den Scheiterhaufen aufzuhäufen, damit sollte dieser Richard das Gottesurteil nicht bestehen, sogleich, unter den Augen des Sheriffs verbrannt werden. Ach… glaubt ihr er wird vor ihm bestehen?"

Wieder seufzte Rowena, die mit ihren Augen die Menge nach bekannten Gesichtern absuchte... egal, ob sie nun von Bund oder von ihren Mitverschwörern stammten. Alls sie merkte, dass sie dem jungen Bruder aus dem Kloster Jarrow immer noch eine Antwort schuldete, drehte sie sich zu ihm zu und nickte.

„Natürlich… ich weiß, dass er ein gottestreuer Mann ist. Genau deshalb habe ich ja versucht, diesen ganzen Irrsinn hier zu verhindern… und habe dem Sheriff jenen Brief…", sie hob den leicht zerknautschten Brief, den sie die ganze Zeit seit ihrer Ankunft hier in ihren Händen gehalten hatte, hoch, "… vom Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury überbracht, in dem er den Sheriff inständig bittet, von diesem Gottesurteil Abstand zu nehmen, aber ihr wisst ja, dass der Sheriff dies verneint hat… trotz großer Hochachtung vor dem Erzbischof."

„Ihr glaubt an seine Unschuld, nicht wahr, Äbtissin… und dass, obwohl er zugab Zauberei eingesetzt zu haben. Zauberei, die nach dem christlichen Recht verdammt worden ist."

„Dieses Spektakel sollte verdammt werden… was für ein Jahrmarkt. Wenn Richard, sich allein der Zauberei schuldig gemacht haben sollte, soll er dafür Buße tun… aber nicht als Attraktion dem normalen Volk vorgeworfen werden. Warum hat man ihn gefoltert, Tondbert? Warum hat man ihn gepeinigt… in einer Art und Weise, die seiner unwürdig ist. Niemand hat ihm die Tat an diesem armen Mann nachweisen können, aber er war ja ein geeignetes Opfer für euren Abt, nicht wahr Bruder Tondbert. Wo ist er denn nun, der Abt von Jarrow, der _edle_ Flaewig?"

Bruder Tondbert neigte den Kopf und sagte, um die Äbtissin von Wilton nicht noch mehr zu verärgern: "Er liegt krank danieder und ist untröstlich, nicht an diesem Spektakel teilnehmen zu können, aber seine Kopfschmerzen sind so groß, dass er Ruhe benötigt."

Rowena seufzte abermals ärgerlich und zerknüllte den Brief des Erzbischofs weiter.

‚Wenn denn nur Dunstan mit dem König hätte sprechen können… ein Brief des Erzbischofs… unterzeichnet vom König hätte dieser Einfaltspinsel von Sheriff nie ablehnen können. Doch so war es ja nur eine Bitte Dunstans… eine BITTE… die der Sheriff leicht ablehnen konnte.'

Doch Rowena wusste, dass Dunstan ihr nicht mehr geben konnte. Noch einmal gedachte sie an jenen Abend zurück, vorgestern, als sie nach Winchester appariert war und dort in den Gemächern des Erzbischofs einen erschreckten und geängstigten Dunstan gesehen hatte. Nie zuvor hatte sie Dunstan in einer solchen Situation angetroffen und sie wusste, sie würde ihn auch nie mehr in einer solchen antreffen.

„Rowena… wie seid ihr hierher gelangt", fragte er, als sie auf ihn zuging, niederkniete und ihm seinen Ring küsste.

„Eminenz… habt ihr nicht meinen Brief erhalten?", hatte Rowena nachgefragt und schaute Dunstan erstaunt an, der sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Ist euch etwas? Kann ich euch helfen, Dunstan?"

Doch der Erzbischof schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, nein… doch ich habe euren Brief erhalten, in dem ihr mir euren Besuch… euren recht kurzfristigen Besuch ankündigt habt. Ich hatte ihn vergessen, denn es war einfach heute sehr viel los. Nun, wollt ihr etwas trinken?"

„Nein, Eminenz. Ich wollte euch nur einige Nachrichten aus Wilton überbringen und euch um etwas Wichtiges bitten!"

Dunstan schaute sie nun weit gefasster an, als noch einige Minuten zuvor, als sie in seine Gemächer gekommen war.

„Zum einen: unsere Schwester Wulfthrith hat ihren Nachwuchs bekommen. Ein MÄDCHEN", fuhr sie fort.

Dunstan sackte, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig angespannt hatte, seufzend zusammen.

„Gott sei Dank… eine gute Nachricht, Rowena. Und geht es dem Mädchen gut? Und ihrer Mutter?"

„Mutter und Tochter sind wohlauf, Eminenz. Die Kleine ist das bestens behütet. Vor allem Schwester Hereswith kümmert sich rührend um das Kind. Schon bald wird Wulfthrith ihre Arbeiten im Kloster wieder aufnehmen können und vielleicht auch mehr". Mit diesen letzten Worten schlug Rowena ihre Augen nieder, ohne Dunstan anzusehen, der allerdings zunächst auf diesen Zusatz gar nicht einging.

„Es ist wunderbar, dass dieses Kind ein Mädchen ist, Rowena. Wäre es ein Sohn… ich mag gar nicht denken, was für Komplikationen es gegeben hätte. Sicher auch mit diesem Kind gibt es Komplikationen, aber Aelfthrith wird nun dem König wesentlich zugeneigter sein, als würde ein männlicher Bastard zwischen ihnen stehen. Oh ihr könnt es ja noch nicht wissen. Aelfthrith hat endlich dem Werben des Königs nachgegeben. Schon in diesem Jahr werden beide den Bund der Ehe eingehen. Der König ist sogleich nach dem Walesabenteuer nach Devon zu seiner Braut gereist, um mit seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater die Formalitäten zu klären. Wenn alles gut läuft, können wir gar noch vor der Synode die Hochzeit des Königs in Winchester feiern. Eduard, Edgars Sohn, ist ebenfalls dorthin unterwegs, damit seine zukünftige Stiefmutter ihn kennen lernt. Dies Jahr kann endlich ein gutes Jahr werden", sagte Dunstan und schob einen weiteren Holzscheit in den Kamin.

„Ein weiteres gutes Jahr…", wiederholte Rowena und atmete dann tief ein.„Eminenz… Dunstan. Dies ist aber nur ein Teil der Nachricht, die ich euch überbringen wollte. Ihr könnt euch noch an Richard Eriugena erinnern, jenen kleinen Heilzauberer, der euch pflegte, als ihr vom Bund überfallen wurdet und der euch nach Southhampton begleitete, als ihr vor Eadwig fliehen musstet?"

Dunstan schaute auf und ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen. Ein Funkeln, als hätte er bereits auf eine solche Frage gewartet.

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich an ihn."

„Er… er wurde nun in Nottinghamshire vom Sheriff aufgebracht, weil er dort angeblich einen Mann mit Zauberei umgebracht haben soll. Ihr wisst, wie auch ich, dass zu einer solchen Tat Richard nicht in der Lage sein könnte. Wie wir erfahren haben, steckt hinter diesem boshaften Mord der Bund dahinter, der Richard eine Falle gestellt hat, um ihn gegen das Schwert Hrunting auszutauschen. Ihr erinnert euch an jenes? Man hat uns in Wilton diesen Wunsch zugetragen, in dem man wieder unangemeldet eingedrungen und uns bedroht hat. Trotz der Soldaten. Nun… übermorgen wird an Richard, dem der Prozess gemacht wurde. Von niemanden anderem als dem Abt von Jarrow, Flaewig, ein Gottesurteil vollzogen. Ich dachte, ihr könntet dem Sheriff befehlen…", fragte Rowena und wurde durch Dunstan je unterbrochen.

„Nein!"

„Nein? Aber, Eminenz…"

„Ich kann ihm nichts befehlen, Rowena. Das könnte der König… aber nicht ich. Ich könnte ihn bitten, aber nicht mehr. Verzeiht, dass ich euch nicht anders helfen kann und ich will auch ehrlich sein, auch nicht anders helfen will…"

„Ich verstehe nicht, Eminenz? Ihr kennt Richard? Wie könnt ihr so...?"

„… herzlos sein? War es das was ihr sagen wolltet, Rowena. Ach, wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre! Ich denke, ich bin euch schon allein auf Grund unser alten Freundschaft, der Verbundenheit es schuldig euch, einiges zu erklären, obwohl es der Sache schaden könnte. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass ihr mit einer solchen Bitte an mich herantreten werdet… denn ich hatte heute Nachmittag Besuch bekommen… Besuch eines alten Bekannten von mir… eines ehemaligen Vertrauten, von dem ich geglaubt hatte, er würde nicht mehr leben. Eines Mannes, der mir einmal sehr nahe stand und der mich und das Königreich auf schändlichste verraten hatte. Nun, ich will euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen - ich hatte heute Besuch vom Großmeister des Bundes."

Rowena riss die Augen weit auf.

„Vom schwarzen Eldorman?"

„Ja… so nennt er sich wohl, obwohl ich ihn auch unter einem anderen… seinem richtigen Namen kenne. Ich habe gehofft, er wäre tot, doch ich musste heute einsehen, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Normalerweise überlebt niemand einen solchen Angriff eines Drachen… und doch hat er es. Er schilderte mir, wie er durch den Clan der Baobhan-Sith, einem Clan von Vampiren, überlebt hat und wie er dieses boshafte Netz, diesen Bund, langsam unter seine Kontrolle brachte. Oh, wenn ihr ihn gehört hättet, Rowena, ihr wärt wie auch ich, entsetzt gewesen. Dann erzählte er mir von dem Schwert, von Helga und der Falle, die ihrem Mentor, diesem Halbelfen gestellt worden ist, damit der Bund und damit ER dieses Schwert erhielt. Er ahnte, dass ihr bald mich besuchen werdet und er wusste, dass ihr mich um Hilfe bitten werdet… und dann… traf er mich an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Schon einmal, damals, vor diesem Unfall, der ihm seine Macht beraubte… war er willens gewesen den damaligen König zu vernichten und auch diesmal sprach er eine Drohung gegen den König aus. Ein Drohung, der ich entgegenwirken muss. Ihr seht, es geht nicht mehr nur um Richard; es geht um das Königreich - es geht um den König. Ich weiß, er darf um gar keinen Fall dieses Schwert erhalten, doch mir selbst sind die Hände gebunden, denn noch ist der König in Devon und somit verwundbar. Aethelwold ist bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm, doch so wie ich ihn, den Großmeister des Bundes, verstanden habe, wird der König den nächsten Tag nicht überleben, sollte ich mich aus Winchester begeben, um euch zu helfen. Ich hoffe nur, ihr habt einen Plan… einen Plan, der Richard aus den Händen des Sheriffs und des Bundes befreien wird. Ich, auch weil ich noch anders gebunden bin, muss in Winchester bleiben und kann euch somit nur eine Bitte formulieren, die der Sheriff, so hoffe ich, annehmen wird. Wenn nicht…"

Dunstan unterbrach sich selbst. Sein Gesicht war mehr als weiß und er wirkte sehr müde. Rowena starrte ihren alten Freund an, ohne auch noch etwas zu sagen.

„Dann… dann formuliert mir bitte diese Bitte; ich werde sie aufschreiben, damit ihr sie unterschrieben könnt."

„Rowena…"

„Ja, eure Eminenz?"

„Ich… ach nichts, ist schon gut."

Rowena nickte, setzte sich an Dunstans Schreibtisch, holte ein Pergament heraus. Bevor allerdings Dunstan die Bitte formulieren konnte, erhob sie noch einmal die Stimme.

„Dunstan… bevor ihr anfangt… ich möchte euch noch etwas sagen… auf der einen Seite verstehe ich euch, denn ihr habt stets für das Wohl der Kirche, für das Wohl Englands und des jeweiligen Königs gestritten. Und wenn er nun, auf Grund des Schwertes, in Gefahr ist, so ist es sicher eure Aufgabe ihn vor Ungemach zu schützen. Aber meine Aufgabe ist meine Freunde und auch meine mir Anvertrauten zu schützen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Deshalb möchte ich euch, bevor ihr mir diesen Brief diktiert, in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich den Posten der Äbtissin von Wilton nicht weiter mehr ausüben kann. Sagt bitte jetzt nichts…"

Rowena hob ihre Hand, worauf Dunstan verstummte.

„Gerade die Nonnen in Wilton wären durch meine Gegenwart mehr als in Gefahr. Zudem wisst ihr, wie ich zu den „Dörflern" stehe. Der schwarze Eldorman würde sie jagen, wenn ich nicht sie entsprechend schützen würde. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen mit ihnen fort zugehen, an einen sicheren Ort, um dort gegen den Bund… aber auch gegen diese Einfältigkeit der nicht magischen Geistlichen, Magie als etwas Teuflisches anzusehen, zu kämpfen. Wenn Richard befreit ist… werden wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sehen und hören, denn der Bund wird überall seine Ohren und seine Spione haben, um unseren Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren."

„Ist dies euer Entschluss, Rowena?"

Rowena nickte… und auch Dunstan nickte, leicht betreten.

„Wer soll eure Arbeit in Wilton fortführen?"

„Ich kenne dort eine Nonne, die zwar noch jung ist und gerade ihr Kind bekommen hat, aber schon jetzt die Fähigkeiten besitzt, die sie als Äbtissin benötigt. Und, Dunstan, sie wird eine weit bessere Äbtissin sein, als ich es je gewesen wäre."

Dunstan schaute Rowena an. Seine Augen durchbohrten sie, ehe er schließlich nachgab.

„Wie ihr wollt, Rowena… ich verliere euch zwar nicht gern, aber ihr habt… wie auch ich es habe… euren Weg vorgezeichnet. Nun, dann lasst uns den Brief formulieren, ehe wir noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, einen guten Wein genießen sollten. Wer weiß, wann wir beide dies je wieder gemeinsam tun werden."

Und schließlich begann Dunstan ihr den Brief zu diktieren.

‚Und nun sitze ich hier und hoffe, dass unser Plan, Richard zu befreien, gut ausgeht!', sagte sich Rowena und schaute in die Menge, die immer aufgeregter wurde. Es konnten nur noch wenige Augenblicke sein, ehe Richard von den Geistlichen um Bruder Aelfwin aus der Kirche geschleppt werden.

‚Hoffentlich fällt ihnen nicht auf, dass seine Male an den Händen nicht mehr vorhanden sind!'

Rowena hatte vom Sheriff die Erlaubnis erhalten, Richard noch einmal aufzusuchen und hatte mit Grausen ihren ehemaligen Freund in diesem zu engen Käfig angetroffen… mehr tot als lebendig. Und sie hatte gesehen, was ihm Abt Flaewig angetan hatte. Voller Wut darüber hatte sie die sie begleitenden Geistlichen aus der Höhle geworfen, ehe sie sich seinen Wunden, vor allem an seinen Händen annahm. Sie hatte ihm nichts von ihrem Plan erzählt, obwohl sie dies eigentlich wollte… doch in seinem Zustand hätte er nichts von dem Plan mitbekommen.

„Da!"

Bruder Tondbert stand auf und schon begannen die Trompeten des Sheriffs den Beginn des Gottesurteils anzukündigen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, Marktplatz, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„Vielleicht sehen wir von dort aus mehr!"

Zwei junge Burschen drängten sich durch die Menge an die Holzplanken heran, die von den Untergebenen des Sheriffs angefertigt worden waren, um die einfachen Leute Nottinghams und seiner Umgebung von der Strecke fernzuhalten, auf der Richard mit dem glühenden Eisen in den Händen entlang laufen sollte.

Die zwei jungen Burschen, wahrscheinlich die Söhne irgendeines Bauern, drängten nach vorn und rempelten die an den Holzplanken stehenden Schaulustigen an. Sie drängelten sich vor Helga, die in einem grauen langen Mantel mit Kapuze nahe der Strecke stand und behinderten sie nun in ihrer Sicht.

„Wunderbar… von hier haben wir eine wunderbare Aussicht", sagte der andere und drängte Helga noch ein kleines Stück nach hinten. Anscheinend meinten sie überhaupt keine Rücksicht auf die anderen um sie herum nehmen zu müssen.

„Hey, ihr beide! Könntet ihr mir vielleicht sagen, was das eben sollte? Hier standen bereits Leute, die sich diesen Platz schon lange vor euch behaupteten. Also verschwindet hier!", rief Helga. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, in irgendeiner Weise aufzufallen, doch in diesem Punkt musste sie intervenieren. Immerhin musste sie den Rückzug Melangells decken, die die Rolle des Engels übernommen hatte und so Richard aus den Händen der Geistlichen zu befreien gedachte. Doch wenn sie Melangell nicht sehen konnte. war es ihr nicht möglich, den Zauberstab kontrolliert einzusetzen.

Einer der beiden recht kräftigen Bauernburschen drehte sich um, schaute Helga amüsiert an und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund.

„Hast du das Weibsbild gehört? Wir sollen hier verschwinden und ihr den Weg freimachen? Was hältst du denn davon?"

„Weibsbilder… was kann man von denen schon anderes erwarten. Die soll verschwinden und ihrer Aufgabe nachkommen… Kinder kriegen."

Der andere der beiden hielt dies für einen guten Witz und schlug sich dabei mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„Nun gut, ich habe euch gewarnt. Aber anscheinend hat euch eure Mutter wohl keine Manieren beigebracht. Muss ich dies wohl nachholen", sagte Helga zu den beiden Burschen und zwar so, dass nur sie es hörten, die anderen in der Umgebung nicht. Die beiden jungen Bauernsöhne waren kaum jünger als Helga und doch schien zwischen ihnen und der jungen Frau im grauen Mantel eine Generation an Erfahrungen zu liegen. Helga hob unter dem Mantel nur unmerklich ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Oberarm des Burschen, der ihr am nächsten stand.

„**Incendio."**

Nur ganz leise sprach sie den Zauber aus und schon einen Augenblick später züngelten Flammen an der Kleidung des jungen Bauern.

„Hey… oh… ich brenne", rief der erstaunt, worauf ihm der andere auf den Oberarm klopfte und so versuchte die Flammen zu ersticken. Doch Helga war schneller… durch eine kleine Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes zauberte sie einen Eimer voller kaltem Wasser herbei und schüttete diesen über den beiden Burschen aus. Beide starrten Helga an, wobei ihnen die Wassertropfen von ihrer Nasenspitze tropften.

„Ahhh… was soll das? Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Nun… die Flammen an eurer Kleidung gelöscht… was sonst? Wenn ihr nicht aufpasst und euch an irgendeiner Fackel eure Kleidung entzündet, dann ist es doch nur gut, dass ich jenen Wassereimer bei mir hatte. Seid glücklich darüber...was hätte passieren können, hätte ich nicht jenen bei mir gehabt. Ich denke allerdings, ihr solltet euch bei diesem Wetter nun umziehen, es sei denn, ihr wollt hier euch hier den Tod holen."

„Du Mistvieh… du…"

„Hey…", rief ein älterer Mann, der mit angesehen hatte, wie Helga die Flammen gelöscht hatte und nun an ihre Seite trat, "wie redet ihr mit derjenigen, die euch nur helfen wollte. Macht das ihr wegkommt, ansonsten hole ich die Soldaten!"

Die beiden Burschen schauten von Helga zu den anderen Menschen, die sie nun feindseliger anstarrten.

„Los, komm… das ist es nicht wert. Außerdem muss ich aus den nassen Sachen raus", meinte der andere Bursche und schon verschwanden die beiden in der Menge, die sich weiterhin an die Holzplanken drängten.

„Herzlichen Dank", nickte Helga dem älteren Mann zu und wandte sich wieder grinsend der Strecke zu. Nun hatte sie wieder eine optimale Sicht auf zu erwartende Geschehen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den vielen Personen an dem gegenüberliegenden Holzbalken, die ebenfalls auf das Spektakel warteten. Hier und da sah sie, wie lauthals drüber gefeilscht wurde, ob es Richard nun schaffen würde oder nicht. Helga musste ihre Wut und ihren Groll gegen solche Menschen im Zaum halten, denn sie durfte auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden.

„Macht Platz… los, ihr Abschaum, weg da!"

Ärgerlich wurden einzelne Leute zur Seite gedrückt, als zwei Männer, die weit besser gekleidet war, als die übrigen Bürger in ihrer Umgebung, sich einen Weg zur Holzbalustrade bahnten. Unwirsch schob der vordere, ein Diener, die vor ihm stehenden zur Seite… der andere, der ihm folgte, ein Adliger, wie Helga annehmen konnte, hatte stets seine Hand an seinem Schwert, welches an seiner Hüfte baumelte. Helga schaute neugierig, wie so viele andere in ihrer Nähe, auf jenen Mann, dessen Diener weiterhin laut schrie und die hier Stehenden verfluchte. Dann standen beide plötzlich vor Helga und signalisierten, dass sie hier über den Holzbalken gehen wollten, weil sie so besser zur Balustrade kommen konnte… zu jener Balustrade, auf dem die Adligen, die Kirchenfürsten und die Wohlhabenden der Stadt Platz nehmen konnten.

„Macht Platz… macht Platz für den Thegn aus Malmesbury, macht Platz für den Herold des Königs, für den edlen Roger."

Helga starrte den Mann an. Roger von Malmesbury? Sie kannte den Namen irgendwoher? Auch der Mann kam ihr bekannt vor. Doch woher? Plötzlich fiel ihr jene Begebenheit ein, die auf der Landstrasse kurz vor Derby vor 10 Jahren geschehen war. Hatte dieser Mann nicht Richard gedroht, er würde ihn im Auge behalten, besonders wenn jener Zauberei anwenden würde? Gut, Helga war zehn gewesen… er würde sie nicht erkennen… und doch, so war sich Helga sicher, würde sie ein Augenmerk auf diesen Mann werfen müssen, denn nur eine Unachtsamkeit und ihr ganzer Plan konnte scheitern. Mit geneigtem Haupt wandte sie sich zur Seite und ließ den Thegn von Malmesbury durch.

„Was für ein Wichtigtuer", hörte sie den älteren Mann in ihrer Nähe hören, allerdings so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Helga wandte sich vom Thegn ab und schaute weiter die sich hier den wartenden Personen zu, bis sie ihn endlich sah. In Begleitung zweier in schwarzen Mänteln bekleideter Männer, die wahrscheinlich Waffen trugen, versuchte Abu Musa Dschebec, der Alchemist des Bundes der Wölfe auf der anderen Seite der Strasse in Richtung der Kirche zu gelangen. Noch immer schaute der Alchemist wie ein gehetztes Tier. Nicht anders hatte er geschaut, als am gestrigen Abend Helga in seinem Haus auf ihn gewartet und vollkommen überrascht plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt Abu Musa Dschebec", hatte Helga den Mann begrüßt, wobei sie zur Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab vor sich gestreckt hatte für den Notfall, der Mann würde sogleich seinen ziehen, um sie, den Eindringling, zu schocken.

„Wer… wer sind Sie?", antwortete der Alchemist mit fast bleichem Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Helga Hufflepuff und ich habe Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen. Ich weiß, dass Sie für den Großmeister des Bundes, für den schwarzen Eldorman, arbeiten. Und dass sie derjenige sind, der Unterlagen besitzt, die einst meiner Familie gehörten - insbesondere meiner Mutter. Sie kennen mein Schwert, dessen Träger ich bin und ich weiß, dass der schwarze Eldorman Ihnen den Auftrag gegeben hat, jenes Schwert, dass Hrunting genannt wird, wenn es im Besitz der Wölfe ist, zu untersuchen. Nun, wie sie wissen, ist mein Mentor und Freund… der so etwas wie ein Vater für mich ist… in den Händen des Bundes."

Abu Musa Dschebec schaute sie weiterhin erschrocken an, da er nicht wissen konnte, woher Helga all diese Informationen her haben konnte. Allerdings mischte sich in das Gesicht des Alchemisten auch eine Spur Neugier.

„Man hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass man meinen Mentor gegen das Schwert auszutauschen gedenkt und obwohl ich die Geheimnisse des Schwertes kenne und weiß, wie mächtig und magisch es ist, ist es mir weit weniger wert, als das Leben meines Mentors. Deshalb möchte ich es Euch im Austausch gegen meinen Freund Richard Eriugena geben."

„Mir?" Abu Musa Dschebec schaute Helga überrascht an.

„Ja, euch. Denn niemanden anderes traue ich im Bund und zudem werde ich euch dieses Schwert natürlich nicht jetzt geben… sondern dann, wenn wir Richard befreien können. Morgen. Genau während des Gottesurteil. In Mitten aller Menschen, die bei diesem Gottesurteil teilnehmen werden. Denn seien wir ehrlich, ich traue euch, dem Bund, alles zu. Und ich weiß, dass der schwarze Eldorman, mir und meinen Freunden eine Falle gestellt hat. Doch ich denke nicht, dass er inmitten all dieser Menschen, vor den Augen der Geistlichkeit und dem Sheriff von Nottingham, meine Freunde und mich mit Zauberei angreifen wird. Es würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und seinen Bund lenken und er würde so eher zu einer gejagten Person werden. Wenn er also einen Austausch möchte… dann solltet ihr euch morgen beim Gotturteil vor der Kirche einfinden. Dann werdet ihr mein Schwert erhalten… zu einem Zeitpunkt, wenn Richard von unseren Freunden befreit wird." Abu Musa Dschebec schaute Helga immer noch ängstlich, aber skeptisch an.

„Ich kann euch dies nicht versprechen… ich muss erst mit dem Großmeister darüber sprechen."

„Oh… natürlich. Aber, sollte ich euch nicht morgen dort sehen… sollte morgen kein Austausch geschehen und sollten meine Freunde durch euch nicht Richard befreien können, dann seid euch sicher, dass niemand euch je vor mir retten kann. Und dann werdet ihr ganz anders als ihr denkt, das Schwert zu sehen bekommen und seine Macht erleben. Dann allerdings wird dieser Augenblick der letzte sein, den ihr je mitbekommen werdet. Und vertraut mir: dieser Augenblick wird der Fürchterlichste sein, den ihr je erleben durftet. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt!"

Um ihre Worte noch einmal zu verstärken, zog Helga Hrunting, welches auf ihrem Rücken hing, ein wenig aus ihrer Scheide, woraufhin es anfing zu lodern. Wieder war jene blaue Flamme zu sehen, die als ‚Atem des Drachen' bekannt war und die Abu mit Sicherheit kannte. Ehrfürchtig schaute er auf das Schwert und nickte. Helga schob das Schwert zurück in die Scheide, ging einige Schritte rückwärts und disapparierte…

‚Der schwarze Eldorman hat also zugestimmt… unser Plan scheint aufzugehen. Hoffentlich gelingt er so, wie wir ihn uns ausgedacht haben, sagte sich Helga und sah dem Alchemist nach, der schon fast die Kirche erreicht hatte und dort mit Sicherheit auf Salazar treffen würde. Doch noch ehe sie weitere Gedanken zum Austausch sich machen konnte, hörte sie die Trompeten der Soldaten von Nottingham, die das anstehende Gottesurteil ankündigten.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, Marktplatz, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

Auch Salazar sah den Alchemisten rechtzeitig; er zupfte noch einmal sein Gewand gerade, dass er von Helga am Morgen erhalten hatte.

‚Jetzt geht es los. Ob Wewe meinen Vater gestern noch angetroffen hatte?'

Salazar hoffte es. Nur so würde es weiteres Durcheinander geben, wenn er hier auch auftauchte. Noch einmal erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit dem Hauselfen.

„Wewe… schön dich auch mal zu sehen!"

„Oh, Meister, Sir… kann ich euch dienen. Ist irgendetwas zu tun?"

„Oh, ja… doch zuvor eine Frage… hat mein Vater dich wieder zu sich gerufen?"

Der Hauself schaute verzweifelt Salazar an, ehe er nach irgendetwas Ausschau hielt. Schließlich drehte er sich um, lief zu einer Säule und stieß seinen Kopf gegen sie, wobei er den verdutzten Salazar den Rücken zuwandte.

„Was tust du da, Wewe?", rief Salazar entgeistert und wütend zugleich. Wie konnte dieses Wesen sich weigern, ihm Auskunft zu geben.

„Ich darf euch nichts verraten, Meister, Sir… ich musste es schwören!"

Dies war für Salazar Antwort genug.

„Hör zu… und hör endlich damit auf, deinen Kopf an der Säule zu stoßen… also…"

Salazar stockte kurz, als er in das leicht malträtierte Gesicht des Hauselfen sah, doch dann fuhr er schließlich fort.

„Wewe, wie ich gerade erfahren habe, will Helga Hufflepuff das Schwert einem Alchemisten mit dem Namen Abu Musa Dschebec überreichen, der das Schwert Hrunting dem Großmeister weitergeben wird. Nach meinen Informationen versucht dieser Alchemist allerdings allein hinter all die Kräfte des Schwertes zu kommen, um sie später für sich, und nur für sich, nutzen zu können. Vielleicht möchte er einmal Ratsmitglied werden, wer weiß? Wer weiß, ob er wirklich das Schwert nicht behalten will, wenn er es erstmal hat. Vielleicht bringt er es außer Land, so dass der Bund, ja und kein anderer Zauberer Englands es je bekommen kann. Ich weiß, dass nur wenige von diesem Austausch des Mentors und dem Schwert im Bund wissen und ich denke, dies ist nicht rechtens. Warum wissen nicht die edlen Zauberer Englands davon? Wewe, ich weiß, dass mein Vater und ich kein gutes Verhältnis besitzen, das ich ihn hasse, weil er mir das Liebste genommen hat… und doch… das Schwert ist so etwas wunderbares und ich weiß von was ich rede, denn ich durfte es schon einmal in meinen Händen halten und weiß, dass es wirklich nur die höchsten und besten Zauberer in die Hände bekommen dürften. Solch ein Schwert ist für Könige gedacht; für einen König Englands und nicht für einen hergelaufener Ausländer, der… der nicht mal ein CHRIST ist. Soll so eine Person die Zauber dieses Schwertes aufdecken? Es gibt genug Engländer, Zauberer, die nicht weniger vermögen als dieser Abu Musa. Sagt dies meinem Vater. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Der Hauself schaute Salazar überrascht an, dann nickte er.

„Ich konnte Helga nicht dazu bringen, dass Schwert zu behalten. Sie liebt diesen Halbelfen, diesen Richard zu sehr… was für ein dummes Mädchen… wie gern würde ich mit ihr tauschen und dafür das Schwert besitzen. Ich werde jedenfalls auf meine Art verhindern, dass dieser Abu das Schwert erhält und nun geht Wewe, und bringt meinem Vater diese Informationen."

Und der Hauself war verschwunden…

Salazar, dem Helgas lange Haare noch immer ein wenig verwirrten, strich sich diese aus dem Gesicht, ehe er den Alchemisten und zwei der Bündler begrüßte.

„Wohl an, meine Herrn. Ich nehme an, da ihr gekommen seid, dass der schwarze Eldorman mit den Austauschbedingungen zwischen euch und mir einverstanden ist."

Abu Musa Dschebec nickte schweigend, nachdem er seinen Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt hatte. Obwohl es immer noch recht kalt war, schien der Austausch den Alchemisten in Panik zu versetzen.

‚Sehr gut… je verschreckter er ist… je mehr er in Panik ist… je mehr wird er sich beeilen und wird gar nicht bemerken, dass das Schwert ein Imitat ist', sagte sich Salazar grinsend.

„Ihr habt das Schwert mit?", meinte Abu, worauf Salazar es leicht hervorzog. Sofort begann die Illusion des Schwertes zu wirken, es schien wirklich eine Flamme das Schwert zu umgeben und doch wusste Salazar gleich, dass es eine Täuschung war. Nur Abu konnte dies nicht wissen… er hatte nie das Schwert in den Händen gehalten, nicht seine Wärme gespürt.

„Gut… dann gebt es mir jetzt!"

„Nicht so schnell, Abu Musa… unsere Abmachung war, dass ihr so lange wartet, bis Richard in mitten des Gottesurteil in unser Hand sich befindet… und noch hat das Gottesurteil nicht stattgefunden. Wir werden also warten müssen.", meinte Salazar

„Nein… ihr werdet mir jetzt das Schwert geben!", sagte Abu Musa und gab den beiden begleitenden Männern einen Wink.

„Wie, ihr wollt hier unter all den Menschen, mir das Schwert abnehmen. Wisst ihr denn nicht, dass ich es euch geben muss. Als Geschenk! So könnt ihr es mir zwar abnehmen, aber ich kann es mir jeder Zeit wiederholen. Und…glaubt ihr, ich würde mich nicht verteidigen?"

„Ihr werdet euch nicht verteidigen, Helga Hufflepuff… nicht hier, weil ihr sonst wie euer Mentor der Zauberei angeklagt werdet. Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich denke, dass ihr hier in der Menge meine beiden Männer, die weit stärker sind als ihr, angreifen werdet? Tut ihr es, so wird man dies hier sehen… und dann werdet ihr eurem Mentor in den Tod folgen. Aber gut… natürlich habt ihr recht. Ihr müsst uns freiwillig das Schwert geben… und das werdet ihr jetzt tun. Dann könnt ihr mit eurem Mentor machen, was ihr wollt."

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich werde jetzt euch das Schwert geben. Wenn ich es jetzt mache, dann könntet ihr mich und Richard auch danach töten. Ich hätte kein Mittel mehr, um dies zu verhindern. Nein… wir werden warten. Es sei denn, ihr denkt daran mich hier und jetzt zu töten", sagte Salazar und schaute sich allerdings nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

„Dann, Helga Huffelpuff, wird das Schwert auf jeden Fall in die Hände des schwarzen Eldorman gelangen. Ihr seht, ihr seid in einer weit schlechteren Position. Greift sie euch!", sagte Abu zu seinen beiden Männern. Doch ehe sie Helga ergreifen konnten, trat ein anderer Mann zwischen sie.

„Abu, seid gegrüßt"

„Corric, ihr hier?". Die Stimme Abu Musas wurde noch panischer. Er starrte den großen Mann unsicher an, der ihn mit seinem gesunden Auge musterte.

„Nun nicht nur ich, Alchemist, ich darf meinen Begleiter vorstellen: Solmen Slytherin, Eldorman von Cornwall, Herr von Bodmin und Slytherin, Ratmitglied der Wölfe."

Ein weiterer Mann war zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzugetreten und hatte seine Kapuze gelüftet. Salazar sah seinen Vater vor sich und Hass brandete auf. Er konnte einfach seinen Zauberstab heben und ihn einfach mit jenem zu Boden strecken. Wie leicht wäre es gewesen sich für all das Leid, dass er in den letzten Jahren durchlitten hatte, zu rächen. Und doch, er tat es nicht, ja, er begann langsam gar ein wenig zu lächeln. Seine Rache würde später kommen. Nun hatte gar sein Vater ihn gerettet, ohne es zu wissen.

„Was… werter Herr… tut ihr hier?", fragte Abu unsicher.

„Man hat mir zugetragen, dass ihr das Schwert, das man Hrunting nennt, hier erhalten sollt. Nun, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr es dann dem schwarzen Eldorman auch bringt oder vielleicht, wenn es euch recht wäre, würde ich es ihm bringen."

„Aber…"

„Aber was?", fuhr Solmen verärgert den Alchemisten an," Ihr dachtet ihr doch wohl nicht, dass ihr vielleicht unbemerkt das Schwert erhalten könnt, um es vielleicht zu behalten. Nein, Alchemist. Wir werden sicherstellen, dass es in den Besitz des Bundes überführt wird. Und nun..."

In diesem Moment ertönten die Trompeten der Soldaten des Sheriffs und kündigten den Beginn des Gottesurteil an.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy: Vielen Dank für dein Review, auf das ich mich immer wieder freue… auf das ich fast schon warte. Ja, es ist Hogwarts, der Ort zu denen alle gehen werden. Aber wie es zu dem Namen gekommen ist, habe ich schon in Kapitel 9 des 2. Buches geklärt. Hier die Textstelle:' Helga nickte… dann zeigte sie auf ein Tier, dass nahe dem Wasser umherlief. „Was ist das?" „Oh… das muss eines der Schweine sein. Sie haben dem Dorf seinen Namen gegeben." „Wie heißt es?" „Hogsmead." „Eigenartiger Name… dort wo sich die Schweine treffen… nun ja… dann ist dieser Aussichtspunkt so etwas wie ‚Hogwart', nicht wahr? Der Platz, an dem man auf das Schwein aufpassen… es beobachten kann." Cedric begann zu lachen, worauf Helga ihn angrinste. Sie mochte sein Lachen… er sah so niedlich dabei aus.'

Tja, was Salazar sich so denkt wird noch stärker im 3. Buch behandelt werden, denn seine Gedanken, seine Wünsche und seine Begierden werden schließlich zum Zerwürfnis der vier Gründer führen. Doch schon jetzt, schon vor und bei der Gründung Hogwarts wird der Stein zu dem Zerwürfnis gelegt.

Ich habe diese Quelle (William von Malmesbury) über Iago und König Edgar erst entdeckt, als ich schon über den Bund der Wölfe geschrieben hatte und habe natürlich zunächst erstmal laut gelacht. Und dann überlegt, ob ich dies einbauen sollte, dass der König Iago auffordert die Bündler zu jagen… aber es passte irgendwie nicht. ( Vor allem nicht 300 Bündler, die er zu erlegen hat.). Nein, es sind hier wirklich Wölfe gemeint… richtige Wölfe. Aber du wirst noch sehen, dass diese Jagd der Ursprung eines anderen Effektes sein wird, der im Buch 3 auftaucht…

Tja, ob der Plan aufgeht… da musst du dich noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel gedulden, denn erst dort werden alle Wendungen erörtert werden ( Und auch was für eine Falle der schwarze Eldorman Helga gelegt hatte). Wie du sehen konntest, wird sie, bzw. er das Schwert Ihnen nicht so einfach zu Geschenk machen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neue Informationen habe ich jetzt eigentlich nicht. Allenfalls noch der Hinweis, dass die einzelnen Kirchenfürsten in England nicht weisungsbefugt waren. Selbst der König konnte sie nicht anweisen, etwas zu tun, da die Gerichtsbarkeit vom König unabhängig war. Allerdings konnte er einen Menschen einer Amnestie unterwerfen. Doch dies geschah hier ja nicht. Ach ja , vielleicht dann doch noch etwas

**König Edgar und Aelfthrith**

Die Ehe der beiden wurde im Jahr 963/964 n. Chr. geschlossen. Doch auch in den Armen seiner neuen Frau, die eine Schönheit gewesen sein soll, wurde König Edgar nicht froh. Sie gebar ihm zwar einen Sohn, Aethelred, zu dem wir später noch kommen werden… aber sie konnte seine Manneskraft nicht binden. Edgar, wie schon einst sein Vater Edmund, hatte weiterhin einige Liebschaften, trotz seiner Ehe und obwohl er Förderer und Erneuerer des kirchlichen Lebens, besonders der Ordenszucht und des Mönchtums war. Vielleicht einer der Gründe für Aelfthrith späteres Verhalten.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum in diesem Kapitel angesprochen werden. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

_**Abu Musa Dschebec**_

Alchemist aus der Stadt Sarum, Diener des schwarzen Eldormans

**Aelfthrith **

Frau Edgars von 963 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh von Schottland, späterer Ehemann Helgas

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Eduard **

Sohn Edgars und Aethelflad, 962, König von England zwischen 975 und 978.

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**_Hereswith_**

Schwester in der Abtei Wilton

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter von Godric Gryffindor

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Roger** _

Thegn von Malmesbury, Herold

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Tondbert _**

Bruder im Kloster Jarrow

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	41. Das Gottesurteil

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Dabei verhindert sie nicht nur eine Vergiftung des schottischen Königs, sondern steht auch Cedric bei der Schlacht von Crieff bei. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft, dem Diamanten Adamas, nach England flieht, nimmt Helga, nachdem sie von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, die Verfolgung auf. Allerdings verfolgt sie einen Attentäter, der durch das neue Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, Bellona, mittels schwarzer Magie erschaffen wurde. Um ihm zu entgehen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena von Ravenclaw.

Währenddessen wohnt in der berühmten gwyneddischen Bergfestung Dinas Emrys Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern Gyrth und Osdryd in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Auf einen solchen Schritt hat König Iago von Gwynedd nur gewartet und lässt durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren. Doch der Bund, der den Einfluss auf Iago erhöhen möchte, lässt den Hofzauberer ermorden, damit man glauben soll, dass die Dyfeder König Iago in einen Krieg zwingen wollen. Erst durch die Intervention Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury und König Edgar von England wird der Frieden erhalten. Als Godric zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden soll, kann Salazar, der im Bund mittels Vielsafttrank spioniert, Godric und seine Familie befreien und flieht mit ihnen nach England. Gejagt vom Bund und unfreiwillig verraten durch den Hauselfen Wewe, gelangen sie schließlich nach Wilton.

Dort, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geschah in der Zwischenzeit auch Dramatisches. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächte, auch treffen weitere Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit einigen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberern unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Als es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt das der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jenen Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Nur mit äußerster Mühe werden diese Angriffe abgewehrt. Doch der Bund ist stets in der Lage Unfrieden in Wilton hineinzutragen.

Richard, der weiterhin Earpwald verfolgt, gerät in eine Falle, die ihm der Bund gestellt hat, um Hrunting zu erhalten, und wird von dem Sheriff von Nottingham, der einen guten Kontakt zu Abt Flaewig besitzt, wegen Zauberei angeklagt. Zwar kann er erreichen einem Gottesurteil ausgesetzt zu werden, doch der Abt des Klosters Jarrow gedenkt, Richard soweit zu schädigen, dass er nie dieses Gottesurteil bestehen kann.

Durch einen Brief, aber auch dadurch, dass Helga in Sarum auf der Suche nach den seltenen Runen auf ihrem Schwert in das Haus eines Alchemisten eindringt und dort ein Gespräch sich mit anhört, erfahren die vier Gründer von der Gefangennahme Richards. Um Richard zu befreien, wird schließlich beschlossen, ihn während dem Gottesurteil zu befreien und dem Bund ein Duplikat des Schwertes zu überlassen. Schließlich plant man auch sich dem Einfluss des Bundes sich zu entziehen, in dem man sich in jenes Tal zurückzieht, dass Cedric den vier Zauberern und den anderen magischen Vertriebenen anbietet. Die Vorbereitungen des Planes laufen an, als die Trompeten des Sheriffs das Gottesurteil ankündigen.

**20. Das Gottesurteil**

_Nottingham, Marktplatz, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

Ruhig lag Richard bäuchlings auf dem kalten Boden der Kirche, wobei er seine Arme ausstreckte und in dieser Haltung Gott um Vergebung seiner Sünden bat. Noch einmal durchwanderte er in seinen Kopf all die Stationen seines Leben, angefangen von der Kindheit, dem Einzug ins Kloster, das Hänseln seiner Mitschüler, da er immer der Kleinste war und die Stunden mit seinen Lehrern, die ihm so aufregende Sachen wie das Lesen, die Mathematik oder die Heilkunst beibrachten. Dann seine frühen Jahre als Mönch… das Erkennen, dass er nicht für jenes Leben geeignet war, da ihn schon bald die Enge des Klosters erdrückte. Er verließ das Kloster und zog nach England… er half den Menschen, wo er nur konnte, lebte an so manchem Hof, wurde Lehrer für so manches Kind. Aber immer wieder ging er auf Wanderschaft. Noch einmal zogen Bilder von Sonnenaufgängen, Sternenhimmeln, dem sanften Rauschen eines Getreidefeldes oder eines Wasserfalles durch seinen Kopf. Schon sah er blühende Felder vor sich, Heilpflanzen, die er vom Rand einer Strasse pflügte und sah von einem Bergrücken hinab in ein Tal, das noch im Morgen des Tages voll im Nebel lag. Dann sah er das gleiche Tal wenig später im Schnee. Ganz plötzlich stand die junge Helga in seinen Gedanken vor ihm… damals hier ganz in der Nähe, schüchtern und verschreckt. Dann sah er sie wie sie bei Rufus, seinem alten treuen Partner lag, ihren Kopf auf den Hinterläufen des Hundes gebettet.

‚Rufus, mein alter Gefährte… ich werde dir bald folgen', sagte sich Richard und eine Träne löste sich aus dem Auge. Noch einmal sah er, wie Rufus einen der Wikinger angriff und dann mit ihm aus der Sicht Richards verschwand.

Bilder einer wachsenden Helga drängten sich in seine Gedanken, wie sie seinem Unterricht folgte… wie sie all das aufnahm, dass er als Junge von seinen Lehrern aufgenommen hatte. Immer im Bemühen ihrem Erbe, diesem verfluchte Schwert, gerecht zu werden. Und doch, all die acht Jahre in Irland waren die besten Jahre seines Lebens gewesen. Helga war mehr als seine Schülerin, mehr als eine junge Zauberin, die seine Hilfe benötigte. Sie war so etwas wie seine Tochter geworden. Eine tiefe Zuneigung durchfuhr sein Herz. War dies eine Sünde? War dies sündig solche Gefühle gegenüber einem jungen Menschen zu haben? Er war es gewesen, wieder getrieben von seiner Ruhelosigkeit, der nach England, nach Schottland zurückkehren wollte. Nun begann er diese Ruhelosigkeit zu verfluchen. Hatte sie ihm nicht all den Kummer eingebracht und ihn schließlich in das Loch geführt, in dem er noch vor kurzem gehaust hatte, in dem er gefangen gehalten wurde. Beraubt von seinen Zauberkräften und nun beraubt seiner Zunge und damit seiner Sprache. Nie wieder würde er einem Schüler etwas lehren können, nie wieder würde er einem Menschen helfen können, denn er würde diesen Menschen nicht sagen können, was ihnen fehlt und was ihnen helfen würde. Und wieder sah Richard, dass der heutige Tag ein entscheidender seines Leben werden würde. Und wahrscheinlich auch sein letzter.

Wieder begann er das ‚Vater unser' zu beten, das ihm in den letzten Tagen schon so manches Mal geholfen und ihn beruhigt hatte.

‚Gut, dass ich nun nicht mehr in diesem Käfig hocke!', sagte er sich nur wenig später und reckte sich. Schon sehr früh am Morgen, noch fast in der Nacht, hatten ihn Geistliche aus seinem Käfig und aus den Höhlen geholt, die sich bis unterhalb der Stadt erstreckten. Man hatte ihn notdürftig gepflegt, gewaschen und versorgt, denn der Sheriff von Nottingham wollte nicht einen gebrochenen und vor Dreck starrenden Mann dem Gottesurteil überantworten. Seine zerrissenen Sachen waren ihm weggenommen worden und er war in ein einfaches Büßerhemd, was wollig und dadurch ein wenig warm war, gekleidet worden. Seinen Hut, die Tasche mit den übrigen Heilpflanzen, sein Wanderstock und selbst seinen Zauberstab hatte man weggebracht. Doch Richard wusste, dass diese Sachen zu Rowena gebracht wurden, denn keiner, selbst ein Aelfwin würde ihr in diesen Sachen widersprechen. Allein Abt Flaewig konnte dies tun, doch der Abt fürchtete sich vor ihm und vor seinen Habseligkeiten.

‚Er wird kaum beim Gottesurteil dabei sein', sagte sich Richard und musste fast ein wenig lächeln, ehe Gott für diese Untat nochmals bat, ihm zu vergeben. Doch er konnte, ja wollte diesen Kirchenmann nie wieder sehen, denn dieser war für ihn jemand, der durch seinen Glauben, ja aber noch mehr durch sich selbst fehlgeleitet war.

„Es ist Zeit, Richard Eriugena", sagte eine leise warme Stimme. Es schien, als würde sie fast von Gott kommen… doch es war niemand anderes als einer jener Geistlichen, die hier unter Aelfwin, dem kirchlichen Berater des Sheriffs für die Gemeinde arbeiten und ihm geholfen hatten.

„Könnt ihr allein gehen oder sollen wir euch helfen?" fragte eine andere Stimme.

Richard schüttelte den Kopf, dann erhob er sich mühsam und schaute den Geistlichen ins Gesicht. Diese allerdings neigten ihre Gesichter nach unten und hoben zum Gebet an. Über das weiße Büßerhemd wurde ihm noch ein schlichter Mantel gelegt, der ihm viel zu groß war, aber dennoch einem Kind gehört zu haben. Dann begleiteten die Geistlichen den Halbelfen zum Eingang der Kirche.

„Dein Tag, an dem du Gott gegenüber treten wirst, ist gekommen, Richard… willst du ihm noch einmal deine Sünden anvertrauen?", fragte Aelfwin, der in feierlicher Stimmung am Eingang auf den Halbelfen wartete.

‚Nein', sagte Richard zu sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nun bereit, dass Gottesurteil zu bestreiten und unschuldig in den Tod zu gehen, denn er glaubte kaum, dass der Bund ihm seine Zauberkräfte lassen würde. Zudem war er zu erschöpft und zu schwach wirklich große Zauber wirken zu können, auch wenn man ihn lassen würde.

„Dann… lasst uns gehen. Gott sei mit dir", sagte Aelfwin feierlich… doch als Richard in seine Augen schaute, sah er dort nicht den gottesandächtigen Geistlichen, sondern einen fanatischen Jünger Flaewigs, der Richard den Tod herbeiwünschte. Dennoch ließ sich Richard nichts anmerken und schritt durch den Eingang der Kirche, worauf die Trompeten des Sheriffs das Gottesurteil ankündigten. Richard wartete, wie alle der Bürger Nottinghams und all die anderen Menschen, die hierher gekommen waren, um dieses Gottesurteil mitzuerleben, bis der Sheriff sich am anderen Ende des Kirchplatzes auf der errichteten Holzbalustrade erhob. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen ließ er die Trompeter ihr Werk beenden, ehe er sich zu Richard, aber auch an die Menge wandte.

„Ehrwürdige Thegns und Kirchenfürsten, liebe Landsleute, Bürger von Nottingham… wir sind hierher gekommen, um ein _Iudicium die_, ein Gottesurteil gegen den Heilprediger Richard Eriugena zu vollstrecken, der beschuldigt wurde, einen armen Bauern, der ein Mitglied unserer Gemeinde, ein treuer Vater, ein guter Diener und ein gläubiger Christ gewesen ist, hinterhältig umgebracht zu haben. Es spricht einiges dafür, eines allerdings auch dagegen, dass diese Tat Richard Eriugena ausgeführt hatte. Allerdings: während des Prozesses gab Richard Eriugena zu, Zauberei an Menschen zu bewirken: Zauberei, die nicht nur Angst und Schrecken bei uns auslöste, sondern entgegen der kirchlichen Meinung steht und sonst mit Buße und sogar Ausschluss aus der Glaubensgemeinschaf t bestraft wird. Doch Richard Eriugena bestritt je die Zauberei für sich, sondern stets zum Wohle der anderen eingesetzt zu haben. Selbst der ehrwürdige Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury setzte sich für den Heilprediger ein und so wird schließlich Gott über das Leben des Mannes urteilen und darüber urteilen, ob sein Streben und sein Werken von Gott gebilligt wurde oder ob gar der Teufel hinter all dem steht und Richard auch nur ein Verführter ist, der den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hat und somit seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden muss… dem Verbrennen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten zeigte der Sheriff auf den aufgehäuften Scheiterhaufen, der Richard drohte, würde er das Gottesurteil nicht bestehen.

„Nun, genug geredet, Bruder Aelfwin beginnt mit dem Gottesurteil"

Der Geistliche verneigte sich vor dem Sheriff, dann nickte er einem großen vermummten Mann zu, der aus einer Schale mit glühenden Kohlen ein Schwert zog, welches rot glühend war. Auf ein weiteres Nicken Aelfwin hin wurde Richard zum Ausgangspunkt gebracht, von wo er 15 Fuß mit diesem Schwert in den Händen gehen sollte. Trommler begannen laut einen Rhythmus zu schlagen.

„Nun bereit, Teufelswesen? Ich werde jeden deiner Schritte, jeden deiner Taten genau beobachten und werde Bogenschützen ein Zeichen geben, wenn du durch Zauberei gedenkst, dieses Gottesurteil zu verfälschen. Denke gar nicht daran, dieses Urteil zu bestehen… denn ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen wirst."

Die Worte des Geistlichen waren so leise gesprochen, dass nur Richard sie bei dem lauten Getrommel hören konnte. Richard schaute Aelfwin an.

‚Bete zu Gott, dass er deine Untaten und Sünden je vergeben werde', sagte Richard und sah an Aelfwins Gesicht, dass er wortwörtlich den Halbelfen verstanden hatte. Richard drehte sich um, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das aufgeregte und gespannte Publikum, ehe er sich dem großen Mann mit dem heißen Schwert stellte.

„Fæder ure þu þe eart on heofonum, si þin nama gehalgod, tobecume þin rice, gewurþe þin willa, on eorðan swa swa on heofonum, urne gedæghwamlican hlaf syle us to dæg and forgyf us ure gyltas, swa swa we forgyfað urum gyltendum, and ne gelæd þu us on costnunge, ac alys us of yfele soþlice", murmelten die Geistlichen, die sich neben ihm aufstellten. Dann hielt ihm der vermummte Scharfrichter das gleißend helle Stück Stahl hin und legte es ihm in die offenen Hände. Richard wollte zugreifen und stellte sich bereits auf den unerträglichen Schmerz ein, der folgen würde, wenn das heiße Eisen seine Hände berühren würde… doch nichts geschah. Er öffnete seine kurz geschlossenen Augen und er sah, dass das Schwert kaum wahrnehmbar über seinen offenen Handflächen schwebte.

‚Aber…?'

Verdutzt schaute er sich unmerklich um… und sah Helga ganz in seiner Nähe stehen, die kaum für andere erkennbar, ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte und diesen auf das Metallstück hielt. Sie schien einen Schwebezauber gesprochen zu haben, denn so konnte das Eisen seine Hände nicht berühren, auch wenn er nun die merkliche Hitze auf seinen Händen zu spüren bekam, die diese mehr als röten ließ. Dann begann Richard nach vorn zu laufen, langsam, um das Schwert nicht zu verlieren.

„Einen Fuß… zwei… drei… vier… fünf…"

Zunächst hatte nur Bruder Aelfwin die Strecke abgezählt, doch nun stimmten die Bürger Nottinghams ein und selbst Rowena auf der Holzbalustrade am Ende der Strecke begann mitzuzählen. Dann… urplötzlich… beim siebten Fuß begann sich ein Leuchten um Richard auszubreiten, ein Glühen, das die Menschen erstarren ließ. Und im nächsten Augenblick konnte Rowena sehen, wie Melangell in einem weißen Gewand von oben auf die Strecke einschwebte, als sei sie von Gott geschickt worden.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, Marktplatz, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„Einen Fuß… zwei… drei… vier… fünf…"

Das Publikum ging euphorisch mit, erstaunt, dass dieser kleine Mann, der die Größe eines Kindes besaß, dieses massige rot glühende Schwert schon so weit transportiert hatte. Selbst Corric hatte zuletzt mitgezählt und sich nun weniger um seinen Herrn, Solmen von Slytherin, wie auch um den Alchemisten oder gar um Salazar gekümmert, die noch immer in Helgas Gestalt vor der Kirche ausharrte

„Nun… wie ich euch richtig verstand, wolltet ihr uns das Schwert während des Gottesurteils übergeben. Es ist jetzt während des Gottesurteils. Haltet ihr euer Wort, Helga Hufflepuff oder müssen meine Männer eingreifen und den Halbelfen zu Fall bringen", sagte Solmen und wandte sich wieder von dem Spektakel Helga zu.

„Einen Moment noch", sagte Salazar und hoffte das dieser Moment so gleich kommen würde, denn mit Erschrecken sah er, wie seine jetzt so zierliche, aber auch kräftige Hand begann sich langsam zurückzuverwandeln. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und aus Helga Hufflepuff würde wieder Salazar werden.

‚Melangell, verdammt, wann kommst du? Ich werde sie nicht mehr lange hinhalten können!'

„Nein, wir werden nicht mehr warten. Entweder ihr gebt JETZT uns das Schwert oder ihr werdet mit den Konsequenzen zu rechnen haben. Also…", Solmens Hand schoss vor. Salazar seufzte… und nahm das Schwert von seiner Schulter, um es Solmen zu geben. Noch einmal verharrte er, dann gab er ihm das Schwert.

„Sechs!"

Wieder rief die Menge die erneute Strecke laut aus. Solmens Blick war allein auf das Schwert gerichtet und Salazar konnte sehen, wie die Gier in seinen Augen glänzte.

„Endlich… Hrunting. Nun seid ihr… unser", sagte er leise, doch noch laut genug, dass es Abu und auch Salazar hören konnte.

„Dürfte ich das Schwert auch sehen?", fragte Abu nach. Salazar machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts und beobachtete die Bündler. Während Corric und die anderen Bündler, die Abu Musa begleitet hatten, vom Spektakel des Gottesurteil gefangen waren und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit diesem widmete, schienen Solmen und Abu Musa sich nur um das Schwert zu kümmern, wobei sie sich gegenseitig fixierten. Niemand schien ihn… oder besser Helga noch zu beachten. Und so tat Salazar einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt nach hinten.

„Was ist das? Ha… dort, schaut nur Herr… dort schwebt eine Zauberin ein. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel? Oder ist es gar ein Engel?", rief Corric laut aus und zeigte auf Melangell, die nun eingeschwebt war und sich an Richards Seite gesellte.

„Ein Engel!", rief eine laute Stimme von der Holzbalustrade. Ungläubig starrten alle, selbst die Bündler auf das Spektakel, welches sich nun vor ihnen stattfand.

‚Perfekt… und kein bisschen zu spät!', sagte sich Salazar, drehte sich um und verschwand in den Menschenmassen, die sich auch hier, um die Kirche versammelt hatten. Und seine Flucht kam kaum zu früh, denn kaum war er wenige Meter gelaufen, bemerkte Salazar, dass sich sein Körper wieder vollständig zurückverwandelte. Salazar warf seinen Mantel ab und strebte nun vom Kirchenplatz. Wenig später war er in einer der kleinen Seitengassen verschwunden, in denen er warten wollte, bis die anderen hier mit Richard auftauchen wollten.

„Kann ich noch einmal das Schwert sehen?", sagte Abu Musa zu Solmen, der von dem Spektakel nun ebenfalls abgelenkt worden war.

„Hier… ich muss euch sagen, Helga… wo ist sie?", rief Solmen aufgebracht, als er sich nach Helga Hufflepuff umdrehte, sie aber nicht dort fand, wo sie noch soeben gestanden hatte. Auch Corric schaute sich verdutzt um.

„Corric, ihr solltet sie im Auge behalten und jetzt…"

Ein Blitz schlug auf der Strecke ein und traf dort einen der Geistlichen, der der Prozedur gefolgt war. Viele Menschen duckten sich erschrocken… einige flohen, andere warfen sich zu Boden. Corric, wie auch Solmen zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, doch der Angriff hatte keineswegs ihnen gegolten.

„Das… das kann nicht sein!", sagte Abu Musa, der unbeirrt stehen geblieben war und das Schwert leicht aus der Scheide gezogen hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte Solmen laut, ohne einen Blick auf Abu zu werfen. Noch immer hielt er, wie auch die anderen Bündler die Umgebung im Auge.

„Das Schwert… das ist nicht Hrunting?"

„WAS?".

Nun glitt Solmens Blick doch zu dem Alchemisten, der weiterhin unbeirrt des Trubels um ihn das Schwert anstarrte. Wieder schlug ein Blitz ein, diesmal auf der Holzbalustrade und schien einen der edlen Herrn zutreffen, der sich soeben aufgemacht hatte, dem Engel sich entgegen zustellen.

„Corric… such Helga Hufflepuff… ich will sie hier haben, denn wenn das stimmt, was der Alchemist sagt, dann wird diese Hexe gewaltige Konsequenzen erleben, die sie je erlebt hat und ihr beiden…"

Er wandte sich den beiden Begleitern von Abu Musa zu.

„Ihr beide tötet mir diesen Halbelfen, ich will ihn für diesen Frevel büßen sehen!"

Auch die beiden anderen Bündler nickten und eilten zur Strecke, um dort Richard zu töten. Solmen wandte sich an Abu Musa, der das Schwert wieder in die Scheide steckte.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, Abu Musa?"

„Ja… dies ist eine wundervolle Arbeit. Ein schönes Schwert und es sieht für einen Laien wie Hrunting aus, aber man spürt keine Macht, keine Kraft. Und dann…"

Noch einmal zog er das Schwert und wies auf eine der Runen hin.

„Hier… diese Rune… sie ist falsch. Dieser Bogen hier… er ist zu weit. Diese Runen sind in höchster Eile angefertigt worden… in das Schwert eingelassen worden. Dabei ist dieser Fehler passiert. Ein Laie, der die Runen nicht kennt, hätte es nicht bemerkt. Für mich als Kenner… ein grober Fehler. Zunächst wäre es mir auch nicht aufgefallen, doch als ich keinerlei Macht spürte, da schaute ich dann doch genauer."

„Aber die Flamme?", sprach Solmen fast atemlos.

„Ein wundervoller Illusionszauber. Nett gemacht… aber vollkommen nutzlos. Schaut ihn euch an."

Solmen nahm das Schwert in die Hand… dann verkrampften sich seine Finger im Schaft und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Das werdet ihr mir büßen, Helga Hufflepuff… niemand macht einen Solmen Slytherin zu einem Trottel!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, Marktplatz, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„Ein Engel!"

Bruder Tondberg sank auf die Knie, nachdem er laut über den ganzen Kirchenplatz gerufen hatte.

„Oh, wie wunderschön!", sagte er nun weit leiser und starrte Melangell hingebungsvoll in ihrem weißen Gewand an, wobei er seine Hände zum Gebet faltete. Rowena schaute den jungen Geistlichen an und musste schmunzeln; diese christliche Hingebung war echt und so erfrischend anders als dieser Fanatismus eines Aelfwin und Flaewig. Während die Thegn und anderen Fürsten fast erstarrt Melangell ansahen, sank im Publikum so mancher Bürger auf die Knie, um zu beten. Vorsichtig, wobei sie ebenfalls ein Kreuz schlug, zog Rowena ihren Zauberstab und beobachtete weiter die Menge. Sie wusste, dass Godric auch in der Nähe war und notfalls eingreifen konnte, doch sollte ein plötzlicher Angriff eines Bündler geschehen, war sie die erste die reagieren konnte, ja musste.

„Was… das kann nicht sein… das ist Blasphemie. Das ist eine Teufelei dieses Wesen. Bogenschützen - tötet den Gefangenen", rief Aelfwin laut auf, als er sich schließlich gefangen hatte und weiter auf Melangell und Richard starrte. Allerdings kamen die Bogenschützen des Sheriffs diesem Befehl nicht nach, denn auch sie starrten Melangell und Richard an, als würde genau vor ihnen ein Wunder geschehen.

„Das ist… nein… aufhören… hier ist Zauberei im Spiel…", rief Aelwin weiter und eilte auf Melangell und Richard zu. Rowena hob ihren Zauberstab und ohne dass sie wirklich jemand hörte, rief sie ganz leise

„**Stupor!"**

Der Blitz aus ihrem Zauberstab traf den Geistlichen mitten in seinem Vorwärtsdrang und ließ ihn vom Boden abheben. Dann schlug er einige Meter hinter der Stelle auf der er eben gestanden hatte, in die Holzumrandung des Platzes ein und blieb ohnmächtig liegen. Erschreckt vom Blitz und dem ‚Flug' des Geistlichen stoben die Leute an dieser Holzplanke auseinander, während sich andere zu Boden warfen, fortliefen oder sich hinknieten und laut um Vergebung riefen. Kleinere Kinder, die wie auch ihre Eltern erwartungsfroh das Spektakel hatten ansehen wollen, brachen in Weinen aus. Insgesamt hatte der Blitz die Leute aus ihrem Erstarren gebracht und nicht wenige versuchten nun vom Platz zu fliehen. Der Sheriff, der wie alle atemlos auf das Spektakel vor ihnen gestarrt hatte, versuchte sich mit Blick nach oben aus einer möglichen Gefahrenquelle zu bringen. Rowena schaute sich um. Niemand schien mitbekommen zu haben, woher der Blitz, den Aelfwin getroffen hatte, wirklich gekommen war… außer diesem Thegn, der erst kürzlich auf der Balustrade angekommen war. Roger von Malmesbury starrte Richard und Melangell an, die sich bereit machte zu apparieren, und dann Rowena.

„Der Geistliche hatte Recht, es ist…"

Weiter kam der Thegn nicht, denn aus dem Irgendwo wurde abermals ein Schockzauber abgefeuert, der den Thegn traf, so dass dieser in seinem Sitz zusammensank. Durch den abermaligen Zauber vergrößerte sich nur die Panik unter den Menschen, wobei die meisten der Ansicht waren, dass himmlische Gericht würde nun auch über sich richten. Rowena schätzte, dass Godric diesen Schockzauber abgegeben hatte, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand aus dem Bund diesen Zauber gegen Thegn bewirkt hatte. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder über das Geschehen unter ihr, wobei der Zauberstab weiterhin im Anschlag verblieb. Melangell packte Richard an seinen Schultern… doch plötzlich schien sich das Gesicht des Halbelfen schmerzhaft zu verziehen. Rowena konnte sehen, dass Melangell die Schultern des Heilpredigers losließ und nach dem immer noch rot glühenden Schwert griff. Dann… plötzlich… waren beide, Richard, wie auch Melangell, verschwunden. Es hatte keinen Knall, keinen Laut gegeben, wie es bei manchem Disapparieren gegeben hatte, allenfalls ein leichtes Zischen, als würde die Luft den Raum ausfüllen, den beide eben selbst noch ausgefüllt hatten. Außerdem, so fand Rowena, waren beim Verschwinden Melangell und Richard irgendwie ‚unscharf' gewesen. Solche merkwürdigen Erscheinungen hatte Rowena beim Disapperieren niemals gesehen. Doch sie gab sich nicht weiter diesen Gedanken hin, denn Melangell und Richard würden sicher zu dem Ort gelangen, an dem nun Salazar und bald auch Godric auf die anderen warten würden, um von dort gleich zu jenem Ort zu gelangen, den Helga ‚ Hogwarts' genannt hatte.

‚Welch seltsamer Name!', sagte sich Rowena noch einmal.

Sie sah, wie die anderen Geistlichen, die ebenfalls auf ihre Knie gesunken waren, verwirrt aufstanden. Einige eilten zu Aelfwin und beugten sich über ihn, während die anderen den Ort untersuchten, an dem Richard und Melangell verschwunden waren.

„Der… der Heilprediger ist zu Gott gerufen worden", rief Tondbert neben ihr fast tonlos und mit bleichem Gesicht. Die Leute, die sich zum Beten niedergelassen hatten, standen auf und schauten eben so neugierig umher, wie so mancher Adlige auf der Holzbalustrade.

„Liebe Landsleute… ich… wie wir sehen konnten, hat ein Engel Gottes den Heilprediger mit sich genommen. Somit ist für mich klar, dass Gott dem Heilprediger verziehen haben muss, dass er Zauberei im Wohle für die Anderen benutzt habe. Doch anscheinend ist die Zeit des Heilpredigers gekommen, vor Gott zu treten und so hat der Engel Richard mitgenommen", sagte der Sheriff zögernd und schaute noch immer vorsichtig über den Kirchenplatz. Viele Bürger schlugen noch einmal ein Kreuz, ehe sie sich aufmachten, um wieder an ihre Arbeit zu gehen. Auch der Sheriff brach auf, um mit den anderen hohen Herrn über das Geschehene bei einem Mahl noch einmal zu diskutieren.

„Werdet ihr auch für die Seele Richards beten, Äbtissin?", fragte Tondberg Rowena.

„Ja, ich werde dies aber in meinen Gemächern tun. Richtet Abt Flaewig aus, dass er etwas Wunderbares verpasst hat. Und kümmert euch auch um den armen Aelfwin, den Gott für seine Frevel bestraft hat."

„Ja, dass werde ich tun. Gott sei mit euch, Äbtissin", sagte Tondberg und wandte sich von Rowena ab. Nach einigem Zögern und dem abermaligen Umschauen, ob sie jemand beobachtete, verließ auch sie die Holzbalustrade, um die anderen zu treffen. Dabei sah sie noch zwei Männer, die in dunklen Mänteln gekleidet, sich ebenfalls unentschlossen umsahen.

‚Bündler!', sagte sich Rowena bitter und wich den beiden bewaffneten Männern aus. Ohne, dass jemand Rowena richtig wahrnahm, verließ sie den Kirchenplatz. Als sie in eine der kleinen Seitengassen einbog, die zu ihrem Treffpunkt führte, berührte jemand ihren Arm.

„Wer… oh, Helga."

„Rowena… gut, dich zu sehen. Nun, es scheint irgendwie dennoch geklappt zu haben… obwohl…", sagte Helga und band sich ihren Mantel noch mehr um ihren Körper.

„Obwohl? Was ist geschehen, dass du an irgendetwas zweifelst?", fragte Rowena

„Nun, hast du nicht Richards Gesichtsausdruck gesehen? Dies geschah, als ich den Schwebezauber für das Schwert nicht aufrecht halten konnte", sagte Helga. Doch noch ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach sie Rowena.

„Du hast den Schwebezauber nicht aufrechterhalten? Warum?"

„Ich habe mich so auf Richard konzentriert, da ich immer diesen begleitenden Geistlichen ausweichen musste. Ich wollte doch, dass nicht plötzlich einer von ihnen anfängt zu schweben, während das Schwert dann in Richards Hände fällt. Aber dann… dann bekam ich einen Schlag ins Kreuz, der mich nach vorn wanken ließ. In diesem Moment konnte ich den Schwebezauber nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und das Schwert sank in Richards Hände."

„Deshalb sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und Melangells sofortige Reaktion.", erwiderte Rowena und schaute versonnen in die Ferne.

„Ja, sie versuchte das Schwert sofort aus Richards Händen zu nehmen… und gut, dass sie darauf verschwanden!", sagte Helga.

„Weißt du denn, wer dir diesen Stoß versetzt hat?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Ja… ein älterer Mann, der sich zuvor eigentlich recht nett verhalten hatte. Als ich mich nach dem Schlag umsah, floh er vom Kirchplatz. Zunächst dachte ich, er wäre ein Dieb und untersuchte sofort meine Sachen, doch von denen fehlt nichts. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, warum… Godric?"

Um eine der dunklen Ecken dieser Seitenstrasse eilte ihnen Godric Gryffindor entgehen, wobei sein Gesicht mehr als erregt und als furchtvoll war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Rowena nach und hoffte, dass es Richard gut ginge.

„Kommt… schnell hier entlang. Die Bündler scheinen euch zu suchen, Helga, da sie schon entdeckt haben, dass das Schwert, welches wir ihnen gegeben haben, nur ein Imitat ist!"

„So schnell?", fragte Helga unsicher.

„Wir haben anscheinend diesen Alchemisten, diesen Abu Musa unterschätzt. Jedenfalls fragen einige dieser Bündler die Leute nach dir. Aber es gibt noch ein anderes Problem… wir wissen nicht, wo Melangell und Richard sind!", sagte Godric und sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm höchst beängstigte Züge an. Zum einen spiegelte sich Wut, Entschlossenheit, aber auch Angst um seine Frau und Richard in diesem Gesicht wieder.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie sind nicht zu uns gekommen. Sie sind einfach verschwunden… haben sich in Luft aufgelöst."

„Aber sie sind doch disapperiert! Wo mögen sie sein?"

Godric zuckte hilflos mit seinen Schultern.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy: Nun ja, diesmal ging es nicht ganz so schnell. Und ja, ich weiß, dass es diesmal einen ganz gemeinen Cliffhanger gegeben hat. Doch es war mir wichtig, die Geschichte von mehreren Orten aufzuzeigen.

Nun steuern wir so langsam dem finalen Schluss des zweiten Buches entgegen. Wieviel Kapitel es noch geben wird… maximal eines oder zwei. Und dann kommt Buch drei.

Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen:

**Engelserscheinungen** **als Wunder im Mittelalter**

Das hier geschilderte „Engels"-Erkennen hätte sehr gut in jene Zeit gepasst, in der eine Verschmelzung der Kulturen stattgefunden hat. Christliche Mönche und Priester, die aus intellektuellen Eliten ausgewählt wurden, nahmen oft das heidnische Erbe der Keltenzeit in sich auf. Entsprechend wurden zur Abwehr von Dämonen oder anderem unnatürlichem Getier Talismane hergestellt, wobei hier heilige Gegenstände oder Reliqien bevorzugt wurden. Mit diesen Talismanen wollte man die „gute" Seite, Gott und seine Engel, auf die seine, die richtige Seite bringen und sie bei Gefahr gar rufen. Diese von einigen radikalen Kirchenmännern verhasste Assimilation der Kulturen fand noch mehr in gesegneten Zweigen, Reinigungsfeuern, Zwölfnächten, behauende Megalithe oder gar dem Aufsuchen heilender heiliger Quellen ihren Ausdruck. Eine Ausrottung dieser vielfältigen Versuche eines gewissen Aberglaubens erwies sich für die Kirche vergeblich. Die Religion blieb somit nach dem Niedergang des Heidentums die wichtigste Zuflucht des Irrationalen und des Aberglaubens… und wurde von allen so gesehen. Somit war ein Engelbesuch etwas durch aus Mögliches.

Natürlich war entsprechend diesem Aberglauben auch die Furcht vor dem Bösen greifbar. Vor allem zentralisierte sie sich in der Furcht vor bösen Zauberern, insbesondere den Tempestariis, den Sturmbringern. Das also der Sheriff vor einem solchen Zauberer große Furcht und Angst empfinden konnte, ist klar.

Diese Engelerscheinungen waren zugleich, wie so manches andere, für die Leute ein Wunder. Das Wunder aber diente dem Wohl der Menschheit, die Magie hingegen nur dem direkten und materiellen Interesse des Ausübenden. So wurden solche Wunder von Heiligen durch einen einfachen Glauben und vertrauensvolle Frömmigkeit vollbracht und nicht durch Hilfe von Dämonen ( Augustinus Argument ).

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum vorkommen. Die Personen die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

_**Abu Musa Dschebec**_

Alchemist aus der Stadt Sarum, Diener des schwarzen Eldormans

_**Aelfwin**_

Geistlicher von Nottingham, ehemaliger Bruder des Klosters Jarrow

_**Bellona **_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Melangells und Godrics

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Roger** _

Thegn von Malmesbury, Herold

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

_**Rufus**_

ehemaliger Hund Richards. Verschwand bei einem Wikingerangriff in England

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Tondbert _**

Bruder im Kloster Jarrow

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins


	42. Das erste Aufeinandertreffen

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Dabei verhindert sie nicht nur eine Vergiftung des schottischen Königs, sondern steht auch Cedric bei der Schlacht von Crieff bei. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft nach England flieht, nimmt Helga, nachdem sie von Cedrics Tal und Dorf Hogsmead zurückgekehrt ist, die Verfolgung auf. Allerdings verfolgt sie einen Attentäter, der durch den Bund der Wölfe mittels schwarzer Magie erschaffen wurde. Um mehr über diesen zu erfahren, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena.

Währenddessen wohnt in der berühmten gwyneddischen Bergfestung Dinas Emrys Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby. Daraufhin lässt König Iago von Gwynedd durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren. Doch der Bund, der den Einfluss auf Iago erhöhen möchte, lässt den Hofzauberer ermorden, damit man glauben soll, dass die Dyfeder Godric befreien und König Iago in einen Krieg zwingen wollen. Erst durch die Intervention Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury und König Edgar von England wird der Frieden erhalten. Godric und seine Familie, die zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, werden durch Salazar, der im Bund mittels Vielsafttrank spioniert, befreit. Gemeinsam, gejagt vom Bund und unfreiwillig verraten durch den Hauselfen Wewe, fliehen sie schließlich nach Wilton.

Dort, dem neuen Heim von Rowena von Ravenclaw, geschah in der Zwischenzeit auch Dramatisches. Nicht nur, dass König Edgar eine ihrer Nonnen schwängerte, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächte, auch treffen weitere Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit einigen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberern unter einem magischen König England herrschen. Als es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt das der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jenen Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Nur mit äußerster Mühe werden diese Angriffe abgewehrt. Doch der Bund ist stets in der Lage Unfrieden in Wilton hineinzutragen.

Richard, der weiterhin Earpwald verfolgt, gerät in eine Falle, die ihm der Bund gestellt hat, um Hrunting zu erhalten, und wird von dem Sheriff von Nottingham, der einen guten Kontakt zu Abt Flaewig von Jarrow besitzt, wegen Zauberei angeklagt. Zwar kann er erreichen einem Gottesurteil ausgesetzt zu werden, doch der Abt des Klosters Jarrow gedenkt, Richard soweit zu schädigen, dass er nie dieses Gottesurteil bestehen kann.

Durch einen Brief und ein Gespräch, dass Helga in Sarum mit anhört, als sie auf der Suche nach den seltenen Runen auf ihrem Schwert in das Haus eines Alchemisten eindringt, erfahren die vier Gründer von der Gefangennahme Richards. Mit diesen Informationen versehen, plant man ihn während des Gottesurteils zu befreien. Während Salazar, der Helgas Körper mit Vielsafttrank angenommen hat, ein Dublikat von Hrunting seinem Vater und dem Alchemisten Abu Musa überlässt und sie somit ablenkt, gelingt es Helga und Rowena Melangell zu schützen, damit sie Richard als „Engel" erreichen kann, um mit ihm zu verschwinden. Doch als Helgas Schwebezauber gestört wird, versucht Melangell Richard vor dem rot glühenden Schwert zu schützen. Sie greift nach dem Schwert und verschwindet mit Richard zusammen irgendwohin… und weder Godric noch Rowena und Helga wissen wohin.

**21. Das erste Aufeinandertreffen**

_Nottingham, in einer kleinen Gasse, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„Schnell kommt hier entlang!"

Godric eilte in eine der kleinen, feuchten und recht engen dunklen Gassen Nottinghams voran, während ihm Rowena und Helga folgten. In diese Gassen drang wenig Licht hinein, obwohl die Sonne schon im Zenit stand. Die Drei waren den Menschen, die sich in den Gassen bewegten soweit es ging ausgewichen, wussten sie doch nicht, wer zum Bund der Wölfe gehörte. Das der Alchemist und Solmen von Slytherin sehr schnell festgestellt hatten, dass das Schwert eine Fälschung war, hatte sie alle erschreckt… aber noch mehr fürchteten sie um Richards und Melangells Leben, den niemand schien zu wissen, wo die beiden sich aufhielten.

„Wenn wir nur ein Lebenszeichen von den beiden erhalten würden", sagte Helga zu Rowena, die nur noch nicken konnte, denn sie schien recht bald außer Atem zu kommen. Durch das ständige Sitzen in ihrer Bibliothek hatte ihre Kondition doch sehr gelitten.

„Meint ihr, der Bund… hat Melangell… nach dem… Apparieren geschnappt?"

„Das kann nicht sein, Rowena. Dann hätten sie wissen müssen, wohin Melangell appariert ist. Aber sagtest du nicht, dass dir das Apparieren von Melangell nicht sowieso komisch vorkam?", fragte Helga, die weiterhin behände Godric hinterher stürmte.

„Ja… schon…", meinte Rowena weiter außer Atem.

Godric blieb stehen, schaute sich um, ehe er sich an Rowena wandte.

„Ich glaube hier können wir erstmal ruhen… was meintest du mit ‚es kam dir komisch vor'?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Melangell so leise appariert. Sie verschwanden plötzlich, als sie beide das Schwert berührten… und zwar so plötzlich", sagte Rowena, als sie wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war.

Godric schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nur:" Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht".

Langsam und nun weit vorsichtiger gingen sie weiter, bis sie schließlich auf eine größere Straße stießen, die aus Nottingham führte. Natürlich war sie belebt… einige Leute gingen hier ihren Geschäften nach und sogar ein Fuhrwerk versuchte auf diesem Weg in das Innere der Stadt zu gelangen und rollte auf dem recht schlammigen Weg vorwärts. Godric schaute sich um; niemand schien nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten. Er nickte und wollte schon voran gehen, als Helga ihn aufhielt und auf einen Mann zeigte, der leicht verdeckt an der nächsten Straßenecke stand. Normalerweise wäre der Mann gar nicht aufgefallen… doch da er sich leicht im Schutz der Häuser aufhielt und einen zu großen Mantel trug, unter dem leicht eine Waffe versteckt sein konnte, mussten die drei davon ausgehen, dass dies jemand vom Bund war.

„Verdammt. Hier wimmelt es nur von Bündlern. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass der Bund soviel Leute unter Waffen hat", sagte Helga leise.

„Nun, nicht jeder dieser Zauberer ist ein vollwertig Ausgebildeter. Ihr müsst bedenken, nicht jeder der magisch Begabten, die vom Bund aufgetrieben wurden, ist nach Wilton geflohen. Einige sind sogar freiwillig zum Bund gegangen, als sie ihr Land an die Kirche verloren haben… oder als man ihnen jene Möglichkeit gab, dem Bund in irgendeiner Weise zu dienen. Manche Menschen mögen es, Macht über andere auszuüben, vor allem wenn sie selbst aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen kommen. Endlich können sie sich über einen anderen erheben, haben endlich auch etwas zu sagen. Zudem… oft wurden diese magisch Begabten als Sonderlinge dargestellt, die auf Grund ihrer Befähigung oft genug am Rande der Gesellschaft standen. Nun können sie es so diesen Menschen heimzahlen, in dem sie sich einer Gruppierung anschließen, die sie fördert und sie als etwas Besonderes hinstellt", argumentierte Rowena.

„Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, Rowena, aber ich denke, es nicht die Zeit rhetorische Vorlesungen zu halten", warf Godric mit gerunzelter Stirn ein und erntete einen bösen Blick der Äbtissin.

„Schaut… dort… das gibt es nicht!", sagte Helga und wies auf den Bündler hin, zu dem ein weiterer Mann trat und sich mit diesem unterhielt.

„Was ist… kennst du diesen Mann?", fragte Godric

Helga nickte.

„Dies ist der ältere freundliche Mann, der mir zuletzt einen Schlag ins Kreuz gab, so dass ich den Schwebezauber nicht aufrechterhalten konnte. Er ist also ein Bündler! Aber… aber wieso hat er mich nicht geschockt oder irgendwie anders angegriffen?"

„Unter all den Menschen? Dies wäre zu gefährlich gewesen.", meinte Godric dazu.

„Zu gefährlich? Während ich und andere Schockzauber über den ganzen Platz sandten? Da wäre ein weiterer gar nicht aufgefallen und man hätte eher Helga als eine Frevlerin gehalten, die von Gott bestraft worden wäre. Nein, es muss einen anderen Grund geben und den können wir nur erfahren, wenn wir uns diesen ‚freundlichen' Bündler vornehmen", sagte Rowena ernst.

„Also gut… folgen wir ihm… aber vorsichtig!", sagte Godric und wartete bis der Mann an ihnen vorbeiging. Noch einmal schaute sich Godric um, dann nickte er und ging ohne sich dabei auffällig zu verhalten, dem älteren Bündler hinterher. Helga und Rowena folgten ihm. Der Mann schien wieder in Richtung Stadtmitte zu gehen und verschwand plötzlich in eine der kleinen Seitengassen, die von der Hauptstraße abführten.

„Wo will er hin?", fragte Helga, als sie zu Godric aufschloss.

„Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Sicher, in dieser Seitengasse könnten wir ihn stellen… zugleich aber kann er uns in eine Falle locken. Und irgendwie kam es mir vor, als würde er ganz offensichtlich auf der Straße laufen, als ob er uns absichtlich hierher führen wollte", meinte Godric und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Dies werden wir nicht erfahren, wenn wir hier stehen bleiben", sagte Rowena und folgte dem Mann. Godric zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss rasch mit Helga auf. Der Mann ging einige Meter weiter und betrat schließlich eine heruntergekommene Gaststätte.

„Und was nun?", sagte Helga und schaute die beiden anderen fragend an.

„Wir werden wohl dieses Haus betreten müssen", sagte Rowena.

„Tut es… aber ich werde mir einen Hintereingang suchen, denn wenn es eine Falle ist, sollten wir nicht alle drei in das Haus durch die Vordertür betreten. So kann ich sicher sein, dass derjenige, der uns eine Falle stellen will, auch von uns überrascht sein wird", sagte Godric, trennte sich von den beiden Frauen und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit hinter das Haus zu gelangen.

„Na dann wollen wir uns mal diesen Bündler vornehmen", sagte Rowena und trat mutig vor, während Helga sich noch einmal umsah, ehe sie ihrer Freundin folgte. Kaum waren beide eingetreten, leuchteten alle Fackeln des Gastraumes auf und gaben ihnen so deutlich mehr Sicht. Der Gastraum, der weit schäbiger war, als sie vermutet hatten, war fast leer… bis auf einen kleinen Tisch am Ende, an dem einige Personen regungslos saßen. Rowena blieb kurz stehen, wie auch Helga. Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und näherten sich dem Tisch.

‚Helga… lauf weg. Das ist eine Falle!', hörte Helga eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und blieb erschrocken stehen. Denn die Stimme, die sie gehört hatte, stammte von Richard. Doch Rowena war bereits an den Tisch getreten und blieb nun ebenfalls erschrocken stehen.

„Richard… Melangell? Was ist mit ihr?", sagte sie zu der kleinen Person, die wie Melangell weiter bewegungslos an dem Tisch saß.

„Nun… sie ist in einem Dämmerzustand, in den ich die Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno versetzt habe, Äbtissin", sagte eine Stimme aus dem dunklen Bereich der Schänke, die nicht von den Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Dann konnte Helga ein Geräusch vernehmen und als sie sich umdrehte, um nach dem Gegenstand zu sehen, der das Geräusch verursacht hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass nun ein schwerer Balken den Eingang der Schänke versperrte.

„Wer seid ihr?", rief Rowena in den Schatten hinein.

„Könnt ihr euch dies nicht denken?", sagte derjenige im Schatten und trat nun ein wenig in den Fackelschein der recht dunklen Schänke.

„Der schwarze Eldorman", hauchte Helga, als sie die große schwarze Person wahrnahm, vor dessen Gesicht eine römische Maske hing und dessen glühenden Augen die beiden Frauen musterte.

„Oh… ihr kennt mich? Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass ihr mich noch nie gesehen habt. Aber gut… ich freue mich jedenfalls euch nun persönlich kennen zu lernen, Helga Hufflepuff… ich nehme doch an ihr seid es? Oder? Oder sollte dies wieder eine eurer Finten sein? So eine, wie ihr sie dem armen Abu Musa und meinem Ratsherrn, Solmen von Slytherin vorspieltet? Ach, ja, ich vergaß… das wart ja nicht ihr, sondern der junge Slytherin, der sich mittels dieses sonderbaren Zaubers in andere Personen verwandeln kann. Ein wunderbarer Zauber… eines Tages muss er ihn mir mal zeigen, wie er funktioniert. Ich denke, ich kann ihn gut gebrauchen. Nun, willkommen in dieser… sagen wir mal… anheimelnden Schänke. Eigentlich ein Haus, dass ich weniger benutze, aber für diesen Austausch von Waren und Freundlichkeiten doch das Geeignete."

„Was habt ihr mit unseren Freunden gemacht? Sind sie…tot? Wie kommen sie hierher? Wo ist dieser Bündler", platzte es aus Rowena hervor.

„Ach ihr meint den Mann, dem ihr gefolgt seid? Nun, einer meiner besten Männer im Bund. Ein sehr guter Diener und erfolgreicher Spion. Solmen weiß bis heute nicht, dass dieser Mann in seinem Haus für mich die ganze Zeit spioniert hat. So war ich immer auf dem Laufenden… auch dass sein Sohn über den Hauselfen Wewe mit ihm in Kontakt getreten war. Der gute Solmen vergaß doch gleich mich in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ihr auch ihm das Schwert anbotet. Mir war gleich klar, dass dies nur eine Finte sein konnte, aber, da der gute Solmen so begierig war, dass Schwert für sich und natürlich für den Bund in Augenschein zu nehmen, ließ ich ihn gewähren. Das er sich nun selbst zu einem… wie sagte er doch gleich selbst über sich… Trottel hingestellt hat, hat mich mehr als belustigt. Ebenso über eure Darstellung, die ihr am heutigen Tage botet. Wahrlich, was für eine Idee. Beeindruckendes Schauspiel. Ich war wahrlich überrascht."

„Ihr… ihr habt das Gottesurteil gesehen?", fragte Helga verblüfft.

Der Eldorman lächelte oder jedenfalls schien es Helga so, da sie in der starren Maske ja keine Emotionen ersehen konnte. Doch die ganze Körperhaltung des in dunkel gekleideten Mannes ließ darauf schließen.

„Ja, ich war da… und irgendwie auch daran beteiligt", meinte er vergnügt.

„Wie meint ihr, ihr wart daran beteiligt?", fragte Helga nach.

‚Er war der Scharfrichter!', sagte die Stimme Richards in ihrem Kopf.

„Ihr wart der Scharfrichter?", wiederholte sie Richards Worte.

„Wunderbar kombiniert. Ja, diese Verkleidung ermöglichte es mir, direkt an dem Geschehen teilzunehmen, ohne das jemand mich erkannte. So eine schwarze Maske, wie sie der Scharfrichter trägt, hat in diesem Moment etwas Gutes. Zudem konnte ich das Schwert, welches ich rot glühend erhitzte, entsprechend verzaubern. Ihr habt euch wahrscheinlich schon gefragt, wie es mir gelungen ist, eure Freundin und den Halbelfen in meine Gewalt zu bringen. Nun… dies gelang mir mit einem fast vergessenen Zauber, der aus dem Orient stammt; wahrscheinlich Mesopotamien oder gar Ägypten. Man kann mit ihm eine Art Tor erschaffen, durch das man, ähnlich dem Apparieren, zu einem anderen Ort gelangen kann. Der von mir verzauberte Gegenstand ist dann so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Schlüssel, der dieses Tor öffnet. Das gute daran ist, dass derjenige, der diesen Schlüssel berührt, auch an einen von ihm unbekannten Ort geschafft werden kann, während man beim Apparieren ja ungefähr wissen muss, wohin man appariert, um nicht plötzlich ohne Beine dazustehen."

„Aber das bedeutet, dass ihr Richard, wenn wir nicht da gewesen wären, gleich hättet verschwinden lassen, wenn er das rot glühende Eisen berührt hätte"

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich würde einen so kundigen Mann und Zauberer einer solchen Meute von Fanatikern und… unmagischen Narren zum Fraß vorwerfen? Er ist, jedenfalls zur Hälfte, ein Zauberer und somit einer von uns. Auch wenn er andere Ziele vertritt, wie ich. Zudem… wie sollte ich euch ohne ihn dazu bringen, sich hier einzufinden? Ihr musstet mir in die Falle gehen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja auch gedacht, ihr selbst würdet ihn retten und wärt so mit ihm hierher transportiert worden. Deshalb war ich ja von eurer Idee mit dem Schwebezauber und dem „Engel" so entzückt. Nur durfte diese Idee, dieser Plan, nicht bis zum Ende durchgeführt werden, denn wenn die Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno appariert wäre, wäre unsere Falle unbrauchbar geworden und wir wären gescheitert. Deshalb musste man euch daran hindern, den Schwebezauber weiter fortzuführen und ihr musstet unserem Diener letztendlich folgen, um hier zu gelangen."

„Wie… wie habt ihr mich in der ganzen Menge von Menschen entdeckt?", fragte Helga atemlos.

„Tja… wahrscheinlich wäre dies schwierig geworden, hättet ihr nicht euch einen Fehler geleistet… ihr habt zuvor gezaubert. Nur einen kleinen Zauber… nichts Dramatisches… aber eben doch einen Zauber, der diese beiden jungen Männer vertreiben sollte. Doch durch diesen Zauber seid ihr meinen Spionen aufgefallen und schließlich konnte einer dieser Männer zu euch gelangen und das Disapparieren verhindern. Aber genug über die für euch aufgestellte Falle. Wir sind ja hier, damit ihr mir euer Schwert überreichen könnt. Nun?"

Rowena schaute Helga an, deren Blick ins Leere ging. Dann schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf.

„Ihr wollt mir das Schwert NICHT geben? Obwohl ich euch… eure beiden Freundinnen und gar euren Mentor in meiner Hand habe?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman verblüfft.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht, was es sich mit dem Schwert auf sich hat. Wenn ich es euch überlasse, dann werden nicht nur meine Freunde getötet, es werden viele Menschen, die unschuldig sind, ihr Leben lassen und zuletzt gar ihr selbst", sagte Helga tonlos.

„Wie fürsorglich… doch entschuldigt, aber ich kann immer noch selbst entscheiden, was ich tun werde. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor einem solchen magischen Gegenstand. Und ich bereit, diesen anzunehmen… für unsere… für meine Ziele. Nun, wenn ihr mir das Schwert nicht zum Geschenk machen wollt… dann solltet ihr euch im Klaren sein, dass ich andere Möglichkeiten in Betrag ziehe… und die bedeuteten, dass ich euch zwingen werde, es mir zu überreichen. Seid ihr euch dessen im Klaren?"

„Versucht es!", sagte Rowena und hob ihren Zauberstab, nur um einen Moment später in ein Keuchen zu verfallen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Mund öffnete sich… doch es kam kein Ton heraus, nur das Keuchen. Dann sank ihr Oberkörper nach vorn und sie musste sie stark an dem Tisch, an dem sie noch stand, festhalten.

‚Er benutzt Legilimentik', sagte Richards Stimme, worauf sie den Hauselfen anschaute. Er war wie Melangell vollkommen erstarrt, doch da ein Teil von ihm ein Hauself war, wirkte der Zauber anscheinend nicht vollständig. Der schwarze Eldorman schien Helga und Rowena anzulächeln. Obwohl er keinen Zauber ausgesprochen zu haben schien… und obwohl er sich nicht vollständig um Rowena kümmerte, schien diese nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, sich den Angriffen des schwarzen Eldormannes zu erwehren.

„Nun… was denkt ihr, Helga. Ihr seht… eurer Freundin geht es nicht besonders gut. Sie versucht gerade mich soweit abzublocken, dass ich nicht alles aus ihrem Gehirn heraushole und sie schließlich in etwas Brabbelndes verwandle. Wollt ihr euch mir auch so erwehren? Also, gebt mir das Schwert und eure Freundin wird wohlbehalten bleiben; verweigert ihr es mir, werde ich nicht nur eure Freundin zerstören."

„Der Teufel soll euch holen", sagte Helga und hob ihren Zauberstab. Doch der Eldorman lachte nur. Dann merkte Helga einen sehr großen Druck auf ihren Kopf, der auch sie aufkeuchen ließ. Doch anders als bei Rowena schien der schwarze Eldorman nicht in ihren Kopf sehen zu können. Instinktiv und wie sie es schon einst von ihrer Mutter gelernt und bei Richard vervollkommnet hatte… verschloss sie ihren Geist und schuf eine gewaltige Mauer herum; Stein für Stein fügte sie hinzu und ließ den Eldorman draußen.

„Wirklich bemerkenswert. Ich wollte den Aussagen von Nadal Lynx nicht glauben, als er mir von eurer Okklumentikfähigkeit erzählte. Ich hielt dies ein wenig für übertrieben. Aber ich muss sagen, er hatte recht; bemerkenswert. Endlich jemand mit dem man sich richtig messen kann und der einem in diesen Dingen nicht gleich unterlegen ist. Nun denn; doch ihr seid ein wenig unerfahren und ihr steht einem Meister gegenüber. Versucht doch nun mich davon abzuhalten, eure Mauer nicht einzureißen."

Der Druck auf Helga verstärkte sich… worauf Rowena ein wenig mehr zu Luft und zu Kraft kam, denn der schwarze Eldorman konnte sich nicht mehr so stark auf beide konzentrieren. Auch die Zauber, die auf Melangell und Richard wirkten, schienen ein wenig zu verblassen, denn beide begannen sich langsam zu bewegen. In Helgas Kopf dagegen schien jemand mit einem Ramme die Mauern einreißen zu wollen. Wieder musste sich Helga abstützen, da ihre Beine fast die Kontrolle verloren. Doch sie schaffte es, allerdings nur mühsam, eine zweite Mauer hinter der ersten aufzubauen, wobei sie dabei einige Fallen versteckte, die den eindringenden Geist in Verwirrung bringen vermochte. Dann brachte sie ihre eigene Mauer zum Einsturz und zwar so, dass der eindringende Geist zurückschrecken musste, um nicht unter diesen Gedankenmauern begraben zu werden. Mit einem Mal ließ der Druck nach, als sich der schwarze Eldorman zurückzog. Sprachlos starrte er sie an. Doch dann schien er sie wieder anzulächeln; doch nun weit weniger freundlich als zuvor.

„Ihr werdet euch mir nicht entziehen, Helga Hufflepuff, auch wenn ihr weit stärker und raffinierter zu sein scheint, als ich es mir je vorstellen vermochte. Doch anders als ihr, kann ich mich nicht nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren und habe zudem ein paar Diener mitgebracht… Diener, die euch vielleicht entsetzen mögen."

Mit einem Klatschen der Hand öffnete sich eine Tür und drei fürchterliche Wesen, die nur noch ein wenig von einem Menschen an sich hatten, betraten den Raum.

ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, Gasthof, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

Godric blieb abrupt stehen, als er die Schritte vor sich in der Dunkelheit hörte. Langsam und lautlos zog er seinen Zauberstab und verbarg sich hinter einer Tür, die in eine der leeren hinteren Räume der Schänke führte. Zwar konnte er nun, wieder in seiner menschlichen Form, bei weitem nicht so gut sehen, wie zuvor, als er in seiner Löwengestalt über die anderen Häuser in jenes Fenster gesprungen war, welches nur leicht angelehnt war. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte es keine Hintertür gegeben, sondern eben nur jenes eine Fenster und so war er gezwungen gewesen, seine Animagusgestalt anzunehmen. Er war durch das Fenster ins Haus gelangt und von dort aus in alte und fast schon baufällige Räume. Schließlich war er hierher gekommen, an den Fuss einer Treppe, die hinabführte. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass er für diese ganze Aktion zuviel Zeit verbraucht hatte.

‚Sollte Rowena und Helga in eine Falle geraten sein, werde ich sie kaum schützen können. Allenfalls wieder befreien', sagte sich Godric. Doch nun schien jemand die Treppe des Hauses heraufzukommen… jemand der weitaus schwerer war, als seine beiden Freundinnen, seine Frau oder gar Richard. Godric versuchte sich hinter der angelehnten Tür weiter zu verbergen und sich zugleich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Doch das war unnötig, denn derjenige, der die Treppe hinaufging, hatte eine Fackel in der Hand.

‚Sieh an… unserer ‚freundliche' Bündler… wenn er nicht bei Rowena und Helga ist und die ihn ausfragen, wird sie etwas aufgehalten haben! Also doch eine Falle. Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut', sagte er sich besorgt. Als der Mann ihm den Rücken zuwandte, um zu einem anderen Raum zu gelangen, ging ihm Godric hinterher, wobei er so leise wie möglich auftrat. Kurz blieb der Mann stehen kontrollierte etwas.

‚Etwas besseres kann mir nicht geschehen! Wenn ich ihn nicht jetzt überwältige, werde ich wahrscheinlich kaum noch die Möglichkeit dazu haben.'

„**Incarcerus!"**

Seile schossen aus Godric Zauberstab hervor und fesselten den Bündler in wenigen Augenblicken. Dann trat Godric an ihn heran, nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab und grinste den verdutzten Bündler an.

„Hallo… mein Name ist Godric ap Maredudd, Herr von Gryffindor und brüderlicher Freund von Helga Hufflepuff, die ihr ja wohl kennt. Tja… meine Fragen an euch sind einfach und klar und somit leicht zu beantworten: wo sind der Halbelfe Richard und meine Frau Melangell? Und habt ihr die Äbtissin Rowena von Ravenclaw und Helga in eine Falle gelockt und wo halten sie sich gerade auf?"

Ängstlich und erschrocken schaute ihn der Mann bloß an; Antworten erhielt er keine.

„Ihr wollt nicht antworten? Ich an eurer Stelle würde dies tun… ich bin nun wahrlich nicht gut aufgelegt, da ich in Sorge bin wegen meiner Frau. Nun?"

Doch der Bündler schwieg weiterhin.

„Also nicht! Wie kann man nur so verbohrt sein. Gut, wenn ihr es so wollt!"

Godric straffte sich und begann sich wieder in einen Löwen zu verwandeln. Der Bündler, der noch etwas verhalten geschaut hatte, riss die Augen auf… und als die Krallen Godrics zielsicher seinen Oberschenkel aufrissen und Blut die staubigen Dielen des Hauses benetzten, begann er sich in seinen Fesseln zu winden. Doch noch war er nicht bereit, Godric Auskunft zu geben. Erst als Godric ganz langsam überging auch seine Arme zu traktieren, begann der Bündler hektisch die Fragen Godrics zu beantworten.

„Nein… nicht, lasst es bitte. Er wird mich töten, weit grausamer als ihr es vermögt. Bitte… nein… also gut… ich sollte euch herführen, euch alle die an diesem heutigen Spektakel beteiligt wart… ihr sollet hierher gebracht werden, damit die Frau mit den weißen Haaren, dem schwarzen Eldorman das Schwert überreichen kann. Der Halbelfe und dieser Engel wurden schon früher hierher gebracht."

„Was solltet ihr hier tun?"

„Ich sollte überprüfen, ob der Apperierschutz noch in Takt ist, damit niemand von diesem Ort, ohne das Wissen des Eldormanes entfliehen kann."

Godric, wieder in seiner Menschengestalt, nickte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schickte mit ihm den Bündler ins Land der Träume. Er selbst hatte genug gehört… noch bevor er aufbrach, um zu Rowena und Helga zu stoßen, damit er sich mit ihnen gegen den Eldorman verbünden konnte, beseitigte er den Apparierschutz, denn man konnte nie wissen, ob man nicht sehr plötzlich aufbrechen musste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nottingham, Gasthof, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

Helga blieb ruhig stehen, obwohl die Wesen fauchend und zähnefletschend näher kamen. Sie schienen nicht mehr auf zwei Beinen laufen zu können, waren stark behaart und sehr groß. Und schienen noch immer sehr intelligent zu sein, obwohl sie nun mehr übergroße Wölfe zu sein schienen und keine Menschen mehr.

„Gibt mir das Schwert, Helga Hufflepuff und meine dienstbaren Gefährten werden euch in Ruhe lassen."

Helga aber zog langsam ihr Schwert aus der Scheide… wobei sie versuchte nur den Eldorman anzusehen und nicht die verfluchten Wesen, die durch schwarze Magie zu diesen Etwas aus Zähnen und Klauen geworden waren. Die Augen des schwarzen Eldormannes blitzen auf, als er erkannte, dass er das richtige Schwert vor sich hatte. Dann bekam er langsam einen gierigen Blick, als er das Schwert immer mehr musterte und begeistert war von der Flamme, die das Schwert umgab.

„Was für ein wundervoller magischer Gegenstand… nun gebt ihn mir und niemand wird ein Leid geschehen. Ihr könnt nicht meinen Dienern und mir Widerstand leisten."

„Nein, ich werde ihn niemals euch geben".

„Dann Helga Hufflepuff werden dies eure Gefährten zu spüren bekommen und auch ihr werdet meinen Angriffen nichts mehr entgegen setzen können."

Helga antwortete ihm nicht, sondern hob nur das Schwert etwas höher, um sofort zuschlagen zu können, sollte eines der Wesen angreifen.

„Nun gut… ihr wollt es nicht anders!"

Wieder nahm der Druck auf Helgas Kopf zu… doch zugleich begannen die Wesen Helga zu umkreisen. Rowena, die nun fast wieder in Ordnung war, obwohl ihr Kopf noch immer hämmerte, zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eines der Wesen und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf die Wesen ab… doch dieser schien wirkungslos zu verpuffen. Dann, ohne dass man es dem Wesen angesehen hätte, warf sich ganz plötzlich eines der Tiere nach vorn und schnappte nach Helgas Beinen. Er hätte diese sicher auch erreicht, hätte sich in diesem Moment nicht ein braunes Etwas wie aus dem Nichts von einem erhöhten Stockwerk auf dieses Wesen gestürzt. Für einen Moment nahmen die Augen des Eldormanes einen verwunderten Eindruck an, doch dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Das braune Etwas, dass das Wesen zu Fall brachte und nun mit seinen Klauen bearbeitete, war niemand anderes als Godric Gryffindor.

„Godric… Gott sei Dank", rief Rowena glücklich und widmete sich sofort einem anderen Gegner.

„Auch er wird euch nicht zu retten vermögen, Helga Hufflepuff", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und verstärkte wieder seine Legilimentik. Während Helga sich geistig auf den Erhalt ihrer Gedankenmauer konzentrieren musste, griff eines der drei Wesen sie an, während das andere sich Rowena zuwand,. Der andere wich elegant den einzelnen und unkoordinierten Schwertschlägen Helgas aus. Es schien Helga nicht töten wollen. Doch die Ablenkung reichte schon aus, um ihr klar zu machen, dass sie den koordinierten Angriffen nicht gewachsen war.

‚Konzentriere dich, Helga… ich werde ihn zusammen mit Melangell kurz abblocken. In dieser Zeit erledige das Wesen', sagte Richards Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Verblüfft nahm sie wahr, dass der Zauber, der Richard und Melangell in einen Dämmerzustand versetzt hatte, unwirksam geworden war. Kurz nickte sie dem Halbelfen zu. Dann, leerte sie plötzlich ihren Kopf, stieß vor und schlug dem Wesen das Schwert in die Seite. Sofort bemerkte sie wie das Schwert nach der Seele des Wesen griff, es in sich aufsog… so verzehrt diese auch sein mochte und ein vertrocknetes Wesen zurückließ, das tot vor Helga niedersank.

„Beeindruckend….", sagte der Eldorman und senkte seine Arme. Helga spürte den Geist des Schwertes in ihren Händen, spürte das Wesen im Schwert, das sich mit den anderen Seelen des Schwertes verband. Sie merkte immer mehr wie besitzergreifend das Schwert wurde und wie es ihr immer schwerer fiel, das Schwert nun in die Scheide zurückzustecken. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, das Schwert zu bändigen, fiel ihr auf, das eine gewisse Ruhe eingekehrt war und als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie wie auch die anderen Wesen auf dem Boden lagen… wohl alle tot. Aber auch Rowena und Godric hatten durch die Wesen Wunden erhalten. Vor allem Rowena sah beinahe so aus, als würde sie gleich ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken. Richard, wie auch Melangell waren aufgestanden und hatten sich hinter sie gestellt. Der Zauber der sie festgehalten hatte, war nun vollkommen aufgehoben. Nun standen dem schwarzen Eldorman nicht zwei, sondern fünf Zauberer gegenüber, die durchaus in der Lage waren, ihm Paroli zu bieten. Dennoch war er keineswegs unruhig, sondern fixierte seine Gegner.

„Ich muss sagen, ihr alle habt euch tapfer geschlagen. Nicht nur, dass ihr meine Zauber beseitigt habt… nicht nur, dass ihr meiner Falle entgangen seid…ihr habt nicht nur Mut bewiesen, auch habt ihr meine Diener getötet. Diener, die einen normalen Zauberer das Fürchten gelehrt und sie schließlich zerfleischt hätten. Zudem… euer Wille für den anderen einzustehen, zeigt mir, wie mächtig, ja wie gefährlich ihr für mich seid. Ich schätze, ich werde nun meine Taktik ändern, denn ich sehe ein, dass ich euch so unterlegen bin. Auch wenn viele von euch kaum noch Kraft haben sich mir erfolgreich zu widersetzen, wird eure Gemeinschaft mich letztendlich besiegen können. Deshalb… tut es mir leid, Helga Hufflepuff, das ich nun euren Tod herbeiführen muss, aber anders werde ich nun eurer Schwert nicht erreichen können!"

Wieder hob der schwarze Eldorman seine Hände, wobei er mit seiner rechten, in der er einen fast weißlichen Zauberstab hielt, auf die Wesen zeigte, die Rowena und Godric getötet hatten.

Mit einer fast mystischen Stimme beschwor er einen Zauber, dem jeden hier im Hause einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und der tief schwarze Magie war.

„**Blut ist dick und Blut ist rot,**

**fließt durch den Körper, du Lebensnass,**

**sammle dich und tritt hervor,**

**werde meine Waffe in meinem Hass,**

**treffe auf einen Körper und er sei tot!"**

Helga sah, wie das Blut der Wesen, welche auf dem Boden lagen, aus sämtlichen Öffnungen hervortraten und sich vor dem Zauberstab des Eldormannes sammelte. Dann formte sich daraus langsam ein blutroter Speer, der auf Helga zielte. Noch einmal schaute Helga in die fanatisch schimmernden Augen des schwarzen Eldormannes, die niemals ihren Glanz zu verlieren drohten. Langsam zog sie abermals ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und wieder wurde sofort danach die Klinge vom Atem des Drachen umhüllt. Doch diesmal war sie sicher, dass das Schwert ihr nicht nützen würde, denn das Blut der Wesen hatte keine Seele, war nicht aus Eisen, welches zerschlagen werden konnte… allein ein Zauber vermochte diesen Speer hindern, sie und die anderen zu berühren. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, welcher Zauber…

„**Protego**", rief Rowena, doch der Eldorman lachte nur hämisch auf.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ein solch einfacher Abwehrzauber diesen Zauber schwarzer Magie abwehren kann. Nun, Helga Hufflepuff! Lebt wohl. Und auch ihr anderen, denn ihr werdet nun mit eurer Mitstreiterin sterben."

Mit einer Handbewegung nach vorn ließ er den Blutspeer los. Noch schien er nur auf Helga zuzustürzen, doch sie war sich gewiss, dass der Speer sich bald in fünf Teile zerteilen würde, die dann jeden ihrer Mitstreiter den Tod brachte. Und dennoch… es war, als würde sie den Tod nun erwarten… als sei dies ihr Schicksal, ihn so zu finden. Obwohl sich der Speer näherte, schien Helga gegen diesen Zauber nichts ausrichten zu wollen. Sie schaute ihn immer noch regungslos an, als jemand sie zu Boden riss. Im Fallen sah sie noch wie der Speer seine Bahn änderte, wie er sich aufteilte, um sie alle zu töten, selbst sie, die am Boden liegen würde… wenn nicht in diesem Moment jemand anderes nach vorn gesprungen wäre… in den sich aufteilenden Speer, um zu verhindern, dass dieser Speer sie alle schließlich doch noch erreichte. Sie erlebte diesen Moment wie in Zeitlupe, denn nun erkannte sie auch, wer sich davor geworfen hatte.

‚Richard!', formte sich dieser Gedanke zu einem Schrei, der aber nie ihren Mund verlassen würde.

Dann schlug sie auf und ihr Blick vernebelte sich. Sie merkte nur noch, wie eine andere Hand sich um den Schaft ihres Schwertes schloss und so verhinderte, dass sie es verlor. Dann spürte sie, wie der andere der sie hielt, mit ihr apparierte; sie mit sich zog in eine vollständige Dunkelheit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review: **

Fluffy: Ich hoffe, ich konnte ein wenig die Spannung vermindern…gg… Vielen Dank jedenfalls für dein Review. Ja, Richard zu befreien ist leider gescheitert, denn dazu ließ sich der schwarze Eldorman nicht überlisten. Allerdings kennen sie nun seine Stärken… und werden auch so seine Schwächen besser einschätzen lernen. Denn dies ist das erste Aufeinandertreffen der vier mit dem ehemaligen Ratsmitglied und nun Führer des Bundes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

**Aufbau einer mittelalterlichen Stadt **

Eine mittelalterliche Stadt wie Nottingham wurde meist in günstige geographische Lage errichtet, meist entlang eines Flusses. Die Flüsse verbanden Ortschaften und Regionen, aber waren auch schützende Grenzen. Wenn möglich wickelten die Leute den Handel auf den Flüssen ab, weil der Wasserweg billiger, schneller und weniger Gefahren barg als auf der Straße. Sie benutzen dafür kleine Boote, Flöße oder große Kähne. In den Hafenanlagen wurden die Waren umgeschlagen. Die Flussläufe spielten auch deshalb eine wichtige Rolle, weil an ihren Ufern Mühlen und andere mit Wasserkraft betriebene Gewerbe lagen. Die Fischerei war ein großer Bestandteil der Nahrungsmittelversorgung. Die Straßen führten oft durch unwegsames Gelände und waren im Sommer staubig und wenn es regnete verwandelten sie sich in Morast. Erst im Spätmittelalter wurden einige Straßen und Plätze gepflastert.

Hauptzentrum einer Stadt war entweder das Ratshaus oder eine Kirche oder gar ein Kloster, vor dem sich zumeist ein größerer Platz ergoss. Dieser Marktplatz , wo nie der Brunnen fehlen durfte, war das Zentrum und der Hauptumschlagsplatz von Waren. Typisch für die Kernstadt war die dichte Bebauung mit engen und verwinkelten Gassen, in denen bestimmte Arbeitsgruppen sich angesiedelt hatten. Außerhalb der Stadt, dass heißt außerhalb der Stadtmauer, die ein Gemeinschaftswerk der Behörden, Bürgern und Geistlichen waren und dem Schutz vor Angriffen diente, lagen die bewirtschafteten und genutzten Flächen wie z. B. Äcker und Viehweiden, die Steinbrüche und Lehmgruben. Auch die Siechenhäuser der Leprakranken waren außerhalb der Stadt.

**Scharfrichter **

Der Scharfrichter (der mit der Schärfe des Schwertes richtende), ein besonderer Beruf, vollstreckte vom Mittelalter bis in das 21. Jahrhundert die Todesstrafe. Der Begriff Henker wird heute oft als Synonym bezeichnet, obwohl ein Henker ursprünglich nur der Vollstrecker einer Hinrichtung durch Henken (Erhängen) war.

In den alten europäischen Volksrechten (sächsisches Recht Sachsenspiegel, Lex Salica u.a.) wurde die Hinrichtung durch einen der Richter, oft den jüngsten, oder den Ankläger vollzogen. Auch ein Fronbote oder Amtmann (auch Büttel) wird als Hinrichter genannt, dieser erhält allerdings für den Akt der Hinrichtung kein Geld. Vor allem durch die Rezeption des römischen Rechts (Codex Justinianus) im 12. und 13. Jahrhundert trennte sich nach und nach die Rechtsprechung vom Vollzug. Aus dieser Zeit stammt auch das Synonym Nachrichter, welches den Aspekt der nachrichterlichen Urteilsvollstreckung in den Vordergrund hebt.

Da zu Beginn vielfach freigelassene bzw. begnadigte Schwerverbrecher zu der Ausübung des Amtes eines Scharfrichters gleichsam gezwungen wurden, hing von Anfang an diesem Beruf die Aura des Grauenvollen an, was natürlich durch die Art der Tätigkeit noch verstärkt wurde. Als Folge dessen wurde der Scharfrichter von der Gesellschaft geächtet. So mussten Scharfrichter mitsamt Familie, sofern sie verheiratet waren, vor den Toren der Stadt wohnen. Um nicht von den Nachbarn verachtet zu werden, trugen viele Scharfrichter entsprechende Masken oder Tücher vor dem Gesicht.

Zu den direkten Aufgaben des Scharfrichters gehörte die eigentliche Hinrichtung und die Folter zur Geständniserzwingung als Teil des Gerichtsverfahrens. Auch für die Durchführung von Körper- und Ehrenstrafen war er zuständig. Daneben musste er auch oft weitere unangenehme und geächtete Aufgaben übernehmen - z.B. die Kloakenreinigung, das Abschneiden und die Bestattung von Selbstmördern oder die Aufsicht über die Prostituierten. Oft wurde das Amt des Henkers aus praktischen Gründen mit dem des Abdeckers (andere Bezeichnungen sind Schinder, Racker oder Wasenmeister) zusammen gelegt: Die Tierkörperverwertung sorgte für das finanzielle Auskommen des Scharfrichters und die Abdecker-Gehilfen konnten bei einer Hinrichtung assistieren (Henkersknechte).

**Zaubersprüche **

Zumeist , wenn wir uns an die Merseburger Zaubersprüche erinnern, bestanden die Zaubersprüche des Mittelalters nicht aus einem Wort, sondern eher aus Reimen ( meist Stabreime). Entsprechend habe ich deshalb den schwarzen Zauber des Eldormannes in einer Versform gebracht.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)

**_Abu Musa Dschebec _**

Alchemist aus der Stadt Sarum, Diener des schwarzen Eldormans

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Nadal Lynx_**

**_ Werkatze, Jäger von Solmen_**

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins


	43. Die Gründung Hogwarts

Zusammenfassung:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit ihrem Mentor, dem Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Dabei verhindert sie nicht nur eine Vergiftung des schottischen Königs, sondern steht auch Cedric bei der Schlacht von Crieff bei. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft nach England flieht, nimmt Helga, nach einer kurzen Reise nach Hogsmead, die Verfolgung auf. Da sie verfolgt wird von einem durch schwarze Magie erschaffenen Attentäter, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena.

Währenddessen wohnt in der gwyneddischen Bergfestung Dinas Emrys Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby, woraufhin König Iago von Gwynedd durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren lässt. Doch der Bund, der den Einfluss auf Iago erhöhen möchte, lässt den Hofzauberer ermorden, damit man glauben soll, dass die Dyfeder Godric befreien und König Iago in einen Krieg zwingen wollen. Erst durch die Intervention Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury und König Edgar von England wird der Frieden erhalten. Godric und seine Familie, die zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, kann Salazar Slytherin befreien. Gemeinsam gejagt vom Bund und unfreiwillig verraten durch den Hauselfen Wewe, fliehen sie schließlich nach Wilton.

Dort im neuen Heim der Äbtissin Rowena von Ravenclaw, schwängerte nicht nur König Edgar eine von Rowenas Nonnen, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächte, es treffen auch Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit einigen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberern unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Als es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt das der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jenen Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Nur mit äußerster Mühe werden diese Angriffe abgewehrt. Doch der Bund ist stets in der Lage Unfrieden in Wilton hineinzutragen.

Richard, der nun allein Earpwald verfolgt, gerät in eine vom Bund gestellte Falle, damit sie Hrunting erhalten können, und wird von dem Sheriff von Nottingham und dem Abt Flaewig von Jarrow wegen Zauberei angeklagt. Zwar kann er erreichen, einem Gottesurteil ausgesetzt zu werden, doch scheint sein Tod schon beschlossene Sache zu sein. Durch einen Brief und ein Gespräch, dass Helga in Sarum mit anhört, als sie auf der Suche nach den seltenen Runen auf ihrem Schwert in das Haus eines Alchemisten eindringt, erfahren die vier Gründer von der Gefangennahme Richards. Sie planen während des Gottesurteils Richard zu befreien. Während Salazar seinen Vater und den Alchemisten Abu Musa ablenkt, gelingt es Helga und Rowena Melangell zu schützen, damit sie Richard als „Engel" erreichen kann, um mit ihm zu verschwinden. Doch dann wird Helgas Zauber von Bündlern gestört und Melangell und Richard verschwinden vor den Augen der anderen mittels eines Potschlüssels. Als Helga, Godric und Rowena auf der Flucht vor Bündlern, denjenigen erkennen, der Helgas Zauber störte, folgen sie ihm in ein Gasthaus, in dem sie Richard und Melangell wieder sehen… in der Hand des schwarzen Eldormannes. Da Helga ihm das Schwert nicht ausliefern will, greift er sie an, muss allerdings dabei feststellen, dass er selbst als erfahrender Legilimentor sie nicht beeinflussen kann. Als Helga und ihre Freunde dann auch noch durch schwarze Magie entstandene Wesen nicht vernichtet werden können, benutzt der schwarze Eldorman selbst schwarze Magie, um Helga und ihre Freunde zu töten. Nur mit Mühe apparieren Helga und ihre Freunde aus dem Gasthaus, während sich Richard in den tödlichen Zauber stürzt.

**22. Die Gründung von Hogwarts**

_Hogwarts, Frühling 965 n. Chr._

„RICHARD!"

„Pscht… ruhig, Kleines. Ist ja gut!", sagte eine Stimme beruhigend zu Helga, die mit einem Schrecken und einem Schrei aus ihrer Dunkelheit aufgewacht war. Eine warme Hand drückte sie zurück. Noch dröhnte ihr der Kopf gewaltig, als hätte man ihn von innen nach außen gewölbt. Noch immer müde und erschöpft sank sie zurück, nicht nur auf ein weiches Kissen, sondern auch in jene graue undefinierte Dunkelheit, aus der sie eben erschreckt war. Doch dann wurden ihr Stimmen gewahr… Stimmen, die ihr bekannt waren… Stimmen, die sie im Moment zwar nicht zuordnen konnte, die aber ihr bekannt waren und die ihr eine gewisse Beruhigung gaben.

„Ist sie wieder eingeschlafen?"

„Es scheint so… mein Gott, was muss sie alles erlitten haben. Rowena meint, dass sie niemand kennen würde, der mit so viel Macht in ihren Kopf eingedrungen sei, als der schwarze Eldorman. Gut… ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie viele Zauberer es bei Rowena schon versucht haben… aber es muss für sie grauenhaft gewesen sein. Und allein Helga und ihre Beharrlichkeit gegenüber diesem Legilimentor hätte sie letztendlich gerettet. Sie sagt, sie selbst wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Angriff des schwarzen Eldormannes zu überleben."

„Das hätte sie auch nicht", sagte eine andere Stimme, die ebenfalls Helga bekannt vorkam. Der Mann, zu der diese Stimme gehörte, stand allerdings nicht allzu nahe bei ihr, sondern schien einige Meter entfernt sich zu befinden.

„Eigentlich kennt niemand so richtig die Stärke des schwarzen Eldormannes… selbst die Eingeweihten des Bundes und sogar die Ratsherrn kennen sie sie nicht. Doch nicht umsonst ist der schwarze Eldorman zum Großmeister des Bundes aufgestiegen… dies kann nur ein entsprechend fähiger und skrupelloser Zauberer, der sich mit schwarzer Magie auskennt. Ein schwacher Zauberer würde nicht mal einen Tag auf dieser Position überleben. Und dass der schwarze Eldorman ein gefürchteter Legilimentor ist, hätte ich euch schon vorher sagen können. Im Bund sind Gerüchte und Geschichten über Folterung von Bündlern per Legilimentik im Umlauf, die sich gegen den schwarzen Eldorman stellten oder ihn enttäuschten. Niemand… wirklich niemand stellt sich freiwillig dem Großmeister des Bundes in den Weg."

„Außer uns", sagte eine weitere Stimme. Helga kannte auch diese Stimme… und ihr fiel sogar die dazu passende Person ein. GODRIC. Mit einem weiteren Ruck riss Helga die Augen auf und schaute sich um.

„Kleines… ruhig!", sagte die erste Stimme… eine Stimme eines Mannes, der neben ihr saß und einen kalten Lappen auf ihre Stirn presste.

„Cedric?"

„Ja, Kleines… ich bin hier. Ebenso Folcard, Godric und Salazar. Wir sind alle gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Helga schloss ihre Augen noch einmal, um dann, als sie die Augen abermals öffnete, Cedric weit klarer in sein besorgtes Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ich… ich fühle mich nicht gut."

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Godric, der sich nun in Helgas Gesichtsfeld einfand. Wie Helga sehen konnte, trug Godric seinen linken Arm in einer Schlinge… anscheinend ein Überbleibsel des Kampfes mit diesen durch schwarze Magie erzeugten Wesen des schwarzen Eldormannes.

„Gewaltige. Es ist ein ständiges Pochen. Und ein Gefühl, als würde mein Innerstes sich außen befinden. Mein Magen rebelliert… und meine linke Seite ist irgendwie taub."

Cedric nickte mitfühlend, nahm den nassen Lappen von ihrer Stirn und ersetzte ihn durch einen anderen, weit kühleren.

„Wie… wie sind wir hierher gekommen. Und vor allem… wo sind wir überhaupt?", fragte Helga nach einigen Momenten. Es fiel ihr schwer sich auf die vier Zauberer richtig zu konzentrieren, obwohl das Pochen mit dem kalten Lappen ein wenig nachließ. Wieder schloss sie ihre Augen, ohne dass sie diesmal in die graue Dunkelheit zurücksank.

„In Hogsmead", sagte Cedric ruhig, wartete und fuhr dann fort, als er merkte, dass Helga immer noch geistig anwesend war.

„Salazar hat dich hierher gebracht… zusammen mit Godric, Rowena und Melangell. Als ihr nicht an den Ort in Nottingham kamt, wo ihr alle nach dem Gottesurteil verabredet wart, informierte er Folcard hier in Hogsmead und machte sich auf die Suche nach euch. Es war mehr Glück, dass er euch schließlich fand… und dass dann auch noch im richtigen Augenblick. Godric brachte dann, ebenfalls verwundet, Melangell und Rowena mit, die beide kaum mehr bei Kräften und nur noch mit größter Mühe bei Besinnung waren. Während Melangell allerdings schon bald aufstehen konnte, denn dieser Trägheitszauber hat sie nur wenige Stunden vollständig aussetzen lassen, muss Rowena wie auch du das Bett hüten."

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Helga nach.

„Sie ist nun wieder bei Besinnung, doch laut des Baders, der sie untersucht hat, benötigt sie noch einige Tage, um wieder vollständig hergestellt zu sein."

„Bader? Cedric… warum hast du einen Bader holen lassen. Richard ist doch ein außergewöhnlicher… Richard! Er… er hat sich in diesen Speer… er…"

Helga schluckte hart. Wieder tauchten jene letzten Bilder vor ihr auf… jene Bilder, die sie im Fallen gesehen hatte, als Salazar sie gegriffen hatte und zu Boden brachte, um dem Speer auszuweichen. Wieder sah sie Richard vorspringen… in den Speer, der sich aufteilt hatte. Alle fünf Teile hatten Richard durchbohrt.

„Ja, Helga… Richard ist tot. Er hat uns alle gerettet. Niemand wäre diesem schwarzen Zauber entkommen. Keiner von uns hätte sich diesem Zauber entziehen können. Richard wusste dies… und er opferte sein Leben für uns.", sagte Godric leise und sehr traurig.

„Ich…"

Doch Helga konnte nichts mehr weiter sagen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Nach ihren Eltern war nun auch ihr Mentor dem Bund zum Opfer gefallen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Richard wohl sehr schlimmes im Kerker in Nottingham erlitten haben musste… dass er seine Zunge eingebüsst hatte… und doch, sie hatte gehofft… ja gebangt, dass Richard all dies überwinden würde. Doch nun war er tot und ihr ganzer Plan, ihn zu befreien, war gescheitert.

‚Er hätte nicht sterben müssen. Er hätte leben sollen… ich hätte das Schwert dem schwarzen Eldorman geben sollen, dann würde Richard noch leben. Dann wäre er hier. Nicht der schwarze Eldorman hat ihn getötet… nein…ICH habe ihn getötet!'

Dieser Gedanke fraß sich wie eine giftige Schlange durch ihren Kopf. Sie wusste, dass dieser Gedanke falsch war. Das es richtig war, dass der Eldorman nicht das Schwert erhalten hatte… und doch blieb ihr ein böser Nachgeschmack. Durch ihre, wenn auch richtige Haltung, war ein geliebter Mensch gestorben. Auch, wenn dieser sich, um alle anderen zu retten, sich selbst geopfert hatte.

‚Dieses verfluchte Schwert. Erst mussten meine Eltern sterben, weil sie das Schwert versteckten… und nun auch noch Richard. Wer wird der nächste sein? Wer wird als nächstes sterben… nur weil es dieses Schwert gibt. Ich muss es vernichten… damit niemand mehr, an dem mir etwas liegt, Schmerzen zugefügt wird.'

Helga schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und zog ihre Beine an. Sie merkte wie jemand durch ihr Haar strich.

‚Geht weg… geht doch endlich. In meiner Nähe seid ihr in Gefahr… denn in meiner Nähe sterben alle. Alle die ich liebe… die meine Freunde sind. Niemals wird der Bund mich und meine Freunde… mich und meine Familie zufrieden lassen. Niemals werde ich ein ruhiges Leben führen dürfen. Niemals. Niemals. Niemals…Niemals, solange dieses verfluchte Schwert existiert.'

Der Entschluss es zu vernichten wuchs in ihr… und doch, wusste sie es, dass es ihr sehr schwer fallen würde. Schon als sie das letzte Mal, das Schwert gezogen hatte, hatte ihr Körper die Seelen im Schwert gespürt… hatte gespürt, wie sie ihre Seele, ihren Körper umgarnten… hatte gespürt, wie dieses Schwert zur Sucht wurde. Wie sie von der Flamme, von dem Atem des Drachen, hypnotisiert wurde. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht noch einmal das Schwert ziehen durfte… wenn sie nicht dem Schwert rettungslos verfallen würde. Es war keine Gier… wie die, die sie in den Augen des Eldormannes gesehen hatte… oder die von Salazar… eine Gier, getrieben von Neugier und von Macht… nein… es war ein Verlangen, ein Verlangen die eingesperrten Seelen zu spüren. Ein Verlangen, welches schließlich darin gipfelte, sich mit diesen Seelen zu vereinigen. Sie wusste, dass die Seelen körperlos waren… nur existierten, weil sie das Schwert eingefangen hatte. Die Körper der bemitleidigten Opfer waren tot… konserviert… nur nicht zerfielen, weil ein Teil ihres Lebens an diesem Ort… in dem Schwert gefangen gehalten wurden.

‚Seelenfänger solltet du heißen… und nicht Hrunting!', sagte sich Helga.

Dann kam Helga ein entsetzlicher Gedanke…

„Wo ist… wo ist das Schwert?"

„Es ist hier. Salazar hat dich mit dem Schwert hierher gebracht. Obwohl du kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein warst, hast du das Schwert krampfhaft festgehalten. Wir konnten es dir erst entwinden, als wir die Scheide über die Klinge zogen.", sagte Cedric ernst.

Helga schaute ihn an und nickte dann. Und schloss abermals die Augen.

„Lassen wir sie ausruhen… sie braucht jetzt ihren Schlaf"

Helga hörte, wie die anderen langsam den Raum verließen. Langsam… sehr langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder… und dämmerte schließlich wieder an jenen Ort, in jene graue Dunkelheit zurück, aus dem sie gekommen war.

„Was machen wir mit Richards Sachen?", fragte Folcard die anderen, als sie aus der Tür traten.

„Keine Ahnung. Das meiste wird Helga gebrauchen. Immerhin ist sie eine gute Heilerin… und zudem… Richard war so etwas wie ein Vater für sie.", sagte Cedric und schaute auf die Tasche des Halbelfen… jene Tasche, die mit den anderen Sachen von Rowena schon zuvor nach Hogsmead verbracht worden waren. Godric nahm Richards Hut auf, blieb stehen und besah ihn sich traurig.

„Du hast ihn auch sehr gut gekannt, nicht wahr?", fragte Cedric ihn leise, während Folcard und Salazar schon vorausgingen.

„Er war mein Lehrer gewesen. Ich kann Helga gut verstehen… sie hat nun alles aus ihrer Kindheit verloren. Auch für mich war er immer ein Bezugspunkt gewesen… ein guter Freund meines Vaters. Nun werde ich nicht mehr den letzten Wunsch meines Vaters erfüllen können."

Cedric legte dem Waliser seine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu trösten.

„Cedric?"

„Ja?"

Godric schaute den Schotten ernst an.

„Ich weiß, du liebst Helga… ich weiß es, weil du sie anschaust, wie ich meine Melangell anschaue. Und sie mich. Bitte, gib ihr den Halt, den sie in nächster Zeit brauchen wird. Und verletzte sie niemals…"

„Das werde ich nicht, niemals", sagte Cedric… und seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, als er dieses Versprechen dem brüderlichen Freund Helgas gab. Godric nickte. Dann gingen beide Männer neben einander her… beide in ihre Gedanken versunken. Schließlich wanderte Cedrics Blick auf den alten verfilzten Hut Richards, den Godric noch immer in seinen Händen hielt.

„Was wirst du mit ihm tun?"

Godric zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht schenke ich ihn meinen Kindern. Für einen Männerkopf scheint er zu klein zu sein. Vielleicht aber hebe ich ihn nur auf… in Gedenken an Richard. Der mit seinem Tod nicht nur unser Leben rettete… sondern auch unsere Träume. Unsere Sicherheit… unser Ziel. Eines Tages sollen Zauberer ohne Furcht… ohne gejagt zu werden… frei leben dürfen. Nicht als Machtmittel eines anderen dienen… und auch nicht als Unterdrücker von Nichtmagischen. Eines Tages… so wünsche ich es mir… eines Tages sollen Zauberer und nichtmagische Menschen nebeneinander in Frieden, gleichberechtigt, leben dürfen. Dafür sollten wir kämpfen. Egal… woher wir kommen… es sollte egal sein, welche Fähigkeiten wir mitbringen…wenn man nur mutig zu seinen Idealen steht… auch wenn man manchmal tollkühn diese vertritt… Richard wird in meinem Leben immer ein wichtige Rolle spielen… und dieser Hut soll entsprechend einen Platz bei uns finden… bei uns in Hogwarts."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

‚Arme Helga', sagte sich Hermione und blätterte gespannt weiter um… und obwohl schon einige Zeit seit dem Weggang Harrys zum Ministerium vergangen war, konnte sie sich kaum von dem Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff trennen. Doch nun stutzte sie… und blätterte wieder zurück zur letzten Seite.

‚Komisch… die Schrift ist auf einmal so anders…', sagte sie sich. Als sie beide miteinander verglich, bemerkte sie ihren Irrtum. Es handelte sich wohl um dieselbe Schrift; allerdings war sie weitaus zittriger und fahriger, woraus Hermione entnahm, dass dieser Teil des Tagesbuches sehr viel später geschrieben worden war. Hermione runzelte die Stirn, ehe sie sich wieder dem Text widmete.

‚_Hogwarts_

_Nosce te ipsum_

_Erkenne dich selbst_

_Natürlich kennt ihr alle Hogwarts, ihr Zauberer, die ihr mein Tagebuch lest. Für euch ist Hogwarts ein Begriff… und für euch DIE Einrichtung, in der ihr selbst die Zauberei gelernt habt… sie ist für euch die Schule, die sich gegen die schwarzen Künste gewendet hat… sie ist eben die Stelle, die allen Zauberern gegenüber der anderen Welt ein Zufluchtsort gibt… doch das war sie nicht immer. _

_965 n. Chr. war Hogwarts erstmal nur ein Zufluchtsort für uns vier… für Rowena, Godric, Salazar und mir… und für Godrics Familie, für die ‚Dörfler', wie wir die magischen Flüchtlinge aus Wilton nannten, für Salazars Freund Folcard und seinen Hauselfen Wewe. Es war und blieb auch der Zufluchtsort und das Versteck von Hrunting, meinem Schwert, welches eigentlich ich vernichten wollte. Doch ich tat es nicht… jedenfalls nicht so bald. Es blieb verborgen von der anderen Welt, tief unten in einem der Kellerräume, bis ich es schließlich wieder hervorholen musste… doch davon später._

_Hogwarts war bei weitem nicht diese imposante Burg, die sich heute am See befindet. Gut, nachdem wir 966n. Chr. Hogwarts dank unserer Magie fertig gestellt hatten, war es keine eine der kleinen Trutzburgen, wie ihr sie vielleicht noch in Schottland finden könnt. Sie war eben auch keine Erdfestung oder gar aus Holz erbaut… nein, sie bestand schon von Anfang an aus Stein. Nicht umsonst wurde sie Vorbild so vieler Festungen, die William der Eroberer vor wenigen Jahren errichtet hat. Natürlich fragt ihr euch, woher wir damals die Kenntnisse hatten, wo es doch solche Burgen bisher in ganz England und Schottland nicht gab. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch keinen blassen Schimmer vom Bau einer solchen Burg. Aber wir besaßen nicht nur fähige Handwerksleute unter den ‚Dörflern', sondern auch einen, der schon auf dem Kontinent in so mancher Burg gelebt hatte: Folcard. Nach seinen Plänen, kombiniert mit unser allen Wünschen, schufen wir innerhalb eines Jahres eine Festung, die selbst der Zauberei anderer standzuhalten vermochte. Niemand würde in diese Burg so leicht eindringen können, wie etwa in die Abtei Wilton… jedenfalls dachten wir damals so. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen…_

_Aber davon später! Im Sommer des Jahres 966n. Chr. schlossen wir den Bau ab und wenig später zogen wir vier darin ein. Während Salazar seine Räume im Keller bezog, wohnte Godric und seine Familie zunächst im Bergfried, der später zum Astronomieturm wurde. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb weil Godric hier seine Astronomiestudien wieder aufnehmen konnte. Während Rowena nahe der Bibliothek lebte, zog ich nach unten, nahe den später errichteten Wintergärten, in denen die Zutaten mancher Heilmittel wuchsen. Einige der Dörfler schlossen sich uns an in Hogwarts zu wohnen; andere blieben in Hogsmead und begannen gemeinsam mit den Bauern und Bürgern des Dorfes, das umliegende Land zu kultivieren. Natürlich hatten wir zunächst Sorge, dass die Dörfler von den Einheimischen nicht akzeptiert werden würden, doch in dieser Hinsicht hatten wir uns geirrt. Schon 966n. Chr. wurden die ersten Ehen zwischen beiden Gruppen geschlossen und wenig später die ersten Kinder aus den Verbindungen geboren. Wie wir feststellen konnten, kamen einheitlich nur magisch begabte Kinder zur Welt… was die Bevölkerungsgruppen noch mehr zusammenschweißte._

_Doch mit dem Jahr 967 n. Chr. begann eine Zeit der Unsicherheit in Hogwarts. Eine Unsicherheit, die mit den Umständen in Schottland zu tun hatte. Während wir in Hogwarts 966 n. Chr. eine unbeschwerte Zeit verbracht hatten, kam es in den östlichen Highlands zu einem abermaligen Aufstand der Pikten unter Cullen Mac Induff. Wieder war es ihm gelungen, die Pikten gegen König Dubh Mac Mail Coluim aufzuwiegeln. Und so traf noch im Herbst 966n. Chr. ein Bote vom königlichen Hof in Hogwarts ein, der Cedric nach Scone, der Hauptstadt Schottlands, beorderte. Natürlich waren wir und vor allem ich traurig, dass Cedric uns verlassen musste… doch bevor er ging, hielt er endlich um meine Hand an. Dieser Moment wird wohl einer der glücklichsten Augenblicke meines Lebens sein. Cedric hatte in der ganzen Zeit, die er mit mir zusammen war, stets über mich gewacht und war stets die starke Schulter gewesen, die ich brauchte, wenn ich an Richard oder meine Eltern dachte. So gab ich seinem Werben nach…es wurde ein rauschendes Fest, eines wie es Hogwarts wohl nicht mehr sehen wird und doch verließ mich Cedric am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe. Ich hatte ihm angeboten mitzukommen, doch dies hatte er strikt zurückgewiesen. Schließlich marschierte er zusammen mit seinem Vetter Dubh und dessen Bruder Kenneth in Richtung Moray wieder vermochten sie die Pikten zu besiegen. Auf dem Heimweg nach Scone töteten beim Schloss von Forres einige von Cullen gekaufte Attentäter allerdings die Wachen des Königs und schließlich König Dubh selbst. Wäre Cedric und Kenneth nicht nach Scone vorgeschickt worden, wären beide dem hinterhältigen Anschlag ebenfalls zum Opfer gefallen. Natürlich wurden die Attentäter aufgespürt und hingerichtet und natürlich fand man auch die vergrabene Leiche des Königs und brachte diese auf die Insel Iona, die den Schotten heilig war. Da jedoch seine beiden Söhne Konstantin und Malcolm noch zu jung waren und sich Cullen einige der Clanschefs hatte kaufen können, wurde der eigentliche Mörder des Königs, Cullen mac Induff, zum neuen König von Schottland gewählt. Für alle im Clan des Dubhs eine herbe Niederlage… mussten doch die Söhne von Dubh, aber auch Cedric und Kenneth um ihr Leben fürchten. Natürlich wussten wir von den Verbindungen, die Cullen zum Bund gehabt hatte und dass das Geld, mit dem er einige der Clanchefs für sich gewinnen konnte, vom Bund stammte. Und entsprechend waren wir gefasst, bald unsere Zuflucht verteidigen zu müssen. Als schließlich im Sommer 967 n. Chr. Cedric nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, beschlossen wir, die Dörfler noch weiter in der Zauberkunst auszubilden, damit wir dem Bund oder einer Armee, die Cullen schicken würde, entgegentreten könnte. Entsprechend wurde Hogwarts zu einer Schule umgerüstet und jeder von uns übernahm eine gewisse Aufgabe. Während Cedric, Godric und Folcard die Bauern in Fechtübungen und Bogenschießen unterwiesen, übernahmen Rowena, Salazar und ich Lektionen in der Zauberkunst. Allerdings schien Salazar schon damals eine gewisse Vorliebe für reine Zauberer zu entwickeln… wahrscheinlich dadurch, dass jene meist besser lesen und schreiben konnten, als andere. Während Rowena die Zauberkunst übernahm, unterrichtete ich Heilkunde und Salazar Verwandlungen. Allerdings übernahm recht bald Godric seine Aufgaben, so dass sich eine Handvoll Dörfler auch dem Thema Zaubertränke widmen konnten._

_Zunächst war der Antrieb der Leute aus Hogsmead recht groß. Als sich im Jahr 968 n. Chr. immer noch keine Armee vor den Toren Hogswart sich sehen ließ, nahm die Anwesenheit der Zauberkundigen in der Schule schnell ab. Immerhin waren die Felder weiter zu bewirtschaften und die Zucht von Rindern, Pferden und vor allem Schafen zu überwachen. Natürlich war Hogwarts auch durch die Zentauren, die uns hierher gefolgt waren, geschützt. Und immerhin wohnten diese in den nahen Wäldern von Hogwarts. Doch sie würden nicht ausreichen, um eine Armee des Bundes und Cullen entgegenzutreten. _

_Doch Cullen Mac Induff dachte gar nicht daran, den Bund der Wölfe weiterhin zu dienen. Er hatte zwar gern das Geld und die Macht durch den Bund erhalten, aber er wollte kaum dem Bund als Marionette dienen. So ließ er schließlich den englischen Verbindungsmann an seinem Hofe verschwinden und drohte Bellona mit der Vernichtung des Clans. Natürlich wandte sich der Bund von ihm ab. Da es in England nach der Synode von Winchester und mit der Hochzeit König Edgars mit Aelfthrith genügend eigene Probleme und Möglichkeiten des Bundes gab, kümmerte sich der Bund nur wenig um Schottland ohne zu wissen, dass ich mich mit dem Schwert Hrunting in Schottland versteckte. Mit dem Feldzug Edgars 967n. Chr. gegen Iago ap Idwal Foel, dem König von Gwynedd, wurde Schottland noch mehr vom Bund vergessen. _

_Um dennoch weitere zauberkundige Bürger des Tales um Hogwarts auszubilden, wurde verfügt, dass jeder Haushalt einen Zauberkundigen mehr als zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts schicken musste. Entsprechend begannen die Bürger von Hogsmead ihre Söhne und Töchter nach Hogwarts zu schicken, damit jene eine zauberkundige Ausbildung genießen konnten. So wandelte sich recht bald das Bild Hogwarts, denn nicht mehr Erwachsene waren unsere Schüler, sondern Jugendliche, die bei uns nicht nur das Schreiben und Lesen erlernten, sondern auch in den ersten zwei Jahren eine Zauberergrundausbildung genossen. Schon bald blieben die Jugendlichen nicht nur zwei, sondern gar fünf Jahre auf unserer Schule. _

_Im Jahr 969 n. Chr. begann ein stetiger aber nie aufhörender Zufluss von zauberkundigen Bürgern Schottlands und England nach Hogwarts. Zunächst waren es weitere Flüchtlinge des Bundes, die Salazar eines Tages, auf einem seiner vielen Reisen nach England, mitbrachte. Waren diese Flüchtlinge gar einige aus reichen Häusern, so kamen später, bei weiteren Besuchen Godrics und von Rowenas, auch niedrige Bürger nach Hogwarts und Hogsmead. Langsam begann unsere Gemeinschaft kontinuierlich zu wachsen. Und langsam begann Hogwarts bei den Zauberern in England einen Namen zu erhalten. _

_971 n. Chr. schließlich starb Cullen Mac Induff, als er vom König Riderch von Strathclyde eigenhändig ermordet wurde. Cullen, der Riderch wieder einmal in Glasgow besuchte, schien sich besonders an Riderchs Tochter zu ergötzen, obwohl er selbst schon verheiratet war. Während alle zu schlafen schienen, stolzierte Cullen in das Gemach der Prinzessin und vergewaltigte sie. Da zuvor Ricerchs Bruder bereits von Cullen beseitigt worden war, nahm der König von Strathclyde diese frevelhafte Tat zum Anlass, Cullen am nächsten Morgen zu ermorden. Alle, selbst die einzigen Freunde des Königs atmeten auf, als der Tod Cullens bekannt gemacht wurde. So erhielt schließlich Kenneth, der Bruder Dubhs die Krone Schottlands und wurde 971 n. Chr. zum schottischen König gekrönt. Durch seine Freundschaft zu Cedric, waren wir im nächsten Moment wieder in absoluter Sicherheit. Zudem Kenneth sich stärker vom englischen Thron entzog. Mit Kenneth II., wie er sich nannte, kam es zu einer Vergrößerung des Reiches, denn er unterwarf nicht nur Cullens Bruder Amlaib, sondern auch Teile von Nordschottland, die unter der Herrschaft von Sigurd, Graf von Orkney, standen. _

_In England im Jahre 975 n. Chr. starb überraschend König Edgar, nachdem er endlich im Jahr 972n. Chr. zum König gekrönt werden konnte. So übernahm schließlich sein dreizehnjähriger Sohn Eduard die Krone Englands; sehr zum Ungemach des Bundes. Noch immer hatte man dort gehofft, dass vor dem Tode Edgars ein zauberkundigen Sohn geboren werden würde… doch als Edgar schließlich starb, war Aelfthriths Sohn Aelthelred gerade erst zur Welt gekommen. Doch der schwarze Eldorman hatte längst andere Ideen… und so wirkte er schließlich auf Aelfthrith ein. Nun… im Jahr 977 n. Chr. kam es schließlich zu jenen bedeutenden Vorfällen, die ich näher beschreiben möchte…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Grimmauldplatz, London_

„Hermione… HERMIONE"

Hermione schreckte auf und sah zur Tür. Irgendjemand hatte nach ihr gerufen.

„Hallo?"

Die Tür flog auf und Ron stürmte ins Zimmer herein.

„Hermione… wir haben Nachricht von Dumbledore. Harry ist frei. Er konnte wohl mit seiner Hilfe seine Unschuld beweisen, obwohl das Ministerium ihn am liebsten bestraft hätte. Naja, egal… in wenigen Minuten wird er hier eintreffen!"

„Oh, toll… das ist fantastisch. Ich… ich komme gleich!"

„Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht? Doch nicht gelesen?"

„Ach Ron, dieses Buch über die Geschichte…", erwiderte Hermione, wurde aber sofort von Ron unterbrochen.

„Doch nicht die Geschichte über Hogwarts. Mann, Hermione, die müsstest du doch langsam auswendig können. Nun komm oder wir kommen zu spät. Fred und George sind schon unten und wollen Harry einen einzigartigen Empfang bereiten", sagte Ron, drehte sich um und lief nach unten, in die Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes.

„Ja… ich komme", sagte Hermione und schlug das Tagebuch zu. Sie legte es zur Seite, in der Absicht es am nächsten Tag weiterzulesen…

**Ende des zweiten Buches **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

Fluffy: Danke für dein Review. Nun, jetzt ist das zweite Buch beendet… und das dritte steht bevor. Du meintest der schwarze Eldorman sei eingebildet… ja, in gewisser Weise ist er es. Er ist sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Und bisher hat man ihn ( kaum) stoppen können. Einzig allein das eine Mal, über das noch zu reden sein wird.

Kannst du hellsehen? Oder kennst du mich schon so lange? Also wirklich, du hast mich wahrlich verwundert, denn ich habe Salazar wirklich zum Retter auserkoren gehabt. Aber plötzlich eingetroffen, nun ja… ich will nicht zu sehr vorgreifen.

Wie ich schon einmal sagte, ein wenig Ring vom Sauron ist auch im Schwert. Ein Horcrux ist es aber nicht… eher eben ein Seelenfänger.

Ich hoffe das Buch 3 wird ebenso spannend von dir gelesen… und ich freue mich dann auch schon auf weitere Reviews.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

Viele geschichtliche Informationen habe ich ja schon in diesem Kapitel gegeben, denn der Tod Dubhs, wie auch der von Cullen haben sich wirklich so abgespielt.

**Moray **

Moray (gälisch Moireibh) ist eine der 32 unitary authorities in Schottland. Sie liegt im Nordosten des Landes und grenzt an Aberdeenshire und Highland. Der Verwaltungsbezirk umfasst Teile der traditionellen Grafschaften Banffshire, Invernessshire, Morayshire und Nairnshire. Größte Stadt und Verwaltungszentrum der Region ist Elgin (Moray).

**Forres **

FORRES (Gälisch, weite uis, "nahe See also: Wasser") , ist eine königliche Burg in der Nähe Elgins. Es ist eine der ältesten Burgen im Norden von Schottland. Schon König Donald (892-900), Sohn Constantine, starb in Forres, wobei er durchaus vergiftet wurde. Ebenso starb hier König Duff (961-967), der von Attentäter seines Nachfolgers ermordet wurde. Die Leiche von Dubh wurde im Fluss Findhorn unter einer Brücke vergraben. Allerdings konnte man sie wieder finden. Das Schloss wurde im 14. Jahrhundert zerstört und später neu aufgebaut. Heute ist Forres zudem eine Stadt mit 9000 Einwohnern. Angeblich war Forres bereits dem antiken Geographen Ptolemäus bekannt als Hafen von Varris. Seit dem 12. Jahrhundert war es eine befestigte Anlage zum Schutz des Handels. Berühmter Sohn der Stadt ist Donald Alexander Smith, später bekannt als Lord Strathcona, einer der Pioniere der Canadian Pacific Railway. Am Ortsrand von Forres liegen die Whisky-Destillerien Benromach und die inzwischen stillgelegte und zu einem Museum umgebaute Dallas Dhu.

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 2. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) ****

**_Abu Musa Dschebec _**

Alchemist aus der Stadt Sarum, Diener des schwarzen Eldormans

**Aelfthrith**

Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthriths, Thronerbe Englands

**_Bellona_**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim** _

Vetter von König Dubh, späterer Ehemann Helgas

**Cullen Mac Induff**

Sohn des König Induff von Schottland, selbst vom Jahre 967-971n. Chr. König von Schottland

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967.

**Dunstan**

Erzbischof von Canterbury, ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury

**_Earpwald_**

Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar, der Friedliche **

seit 959 König von England, Sohn Edmunds

**Eduard, der Märtyrer **

Sohn Edgars, ab 975 König von England

**_Flaewig_**

Abt von Jarrow, ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Dunstan

**_Folcard_**

fränkischer Adelsohn, Freund Salazars

**_Godric ap Maredudd_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, einer der Gründer

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts

**Iago ap Idwal Foel**

König von Gwynedd

**Kenneth Mac Mail Coluim, auch Kenneth II. genannt **

Bruder Dubhs, ab dem Jahr 971n. Chr. König von Schottland

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Melangell_**

Ehefrau Godrics, Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**Riderch von Strathclyde**

König von Strathclyde, (+ 973)

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Gründer Hogwarts

**_Solmen_**

Edorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins

**Wulfthrith **

Schwester im Kloster Wilton, Geliebte König Edgars


	44. Ein Drache kommt

Zusammenfassung des 2. Buches:

Beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek im Hauptquartier des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz, fallen Hermione fehlende Teile des Tagebuches Helga Hufflepuffs in die Hände. Wie schon im ersten Teil, das von der Jugend der Gründer Hogwarts handelt, scheint das magische Schwert Hrunting eine besondere Rolle im Leben Helgas zu spielen.

Helga Hufflepuff, die im Jahr 956 n. Chr. England verließ, um mit dem Halbelfen Richard Eriugena, den Mördern ihrer Eltern, dem Bund der Wölfe, zu entgehen, trifft 963 n. Chr. in Schottland auf Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, den Vetter des Königs Dubh von Schottland. Dabei verhindert sie nicht nur eine Vergiftung des schottischen Königs, sondern steht auch Cedric bei der Schlacht von Crieff bei. Durch die Benutzung ihres Schwertes bindet sie die Zentauren, die Dubhs Armee fast überrannten. Als der Anführer der Zentauren, Earpwald, mit den Insignien der Führerschaft nach England flieht, nimmt Helga nach einer kurzen Reise nach Hogsmead die Verfolgung auf. Da sie verfolgt wird von einem durch schwarze Magie erschaffenen Attentäter, trennt sich Helga von Richard, der weiter die Zentauren verfolgt und geht nach Wilton zu Rowena.

Währenddessen wohnt in der gwyneddischen Festung Dinas Emrys Godric Gryffindor als Geisel mit seiner Frau Melangell und seinen Kindern in relativer Sicherheit, trotz eines Drachenweibchens, welches unter der Festung ihre Brut aufzieht. Als Godric erfährt, dass sein Vater im Sterben liegt, verlässt er Gwynedd und geht nach Tenby, woraufhin König Iago von Gwynedd durch seinen Hofzauberer Gwefrfawr Godrics Familie inhaftieren lässt. Doch der Bund, der den Einfluss auf Iago erhöhen möchte, lässt den Hofzauberer ermorden, damit man glauben soll, dass die Dyfeder Godric befreien und König Iago in einen Krieg zwingen wollen. Erst durch die Intervention Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury und König Edgar von England wird der Frieden erhalten. Salazar Slytherin kann Godric und seine Familie, die zum schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht werden sollen, befreien. Gemeinsam gejagt vom Bund, fliehen sie schließlich nach Wilton.

Dort im neuen Heim der Äbtissin Rowena von Ravenclaw, schwängerte nicht nur König Edgar eine von Rowenas Nonnen, was erheblichen Wirbel hervorruft und das Ansehen der neuen Äbtissin schwächte, es treffen auch Vertriebene des Bundes ein, die mit einigen wenigen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sind. Sie sollten dem Bund dienen oder vernichtet werden, denn der schwarze Eldorman möchte, dass nur eine Elite von Zauberern unter einem magischen König England herrscht. Als es im Land zu Unruhen auf Grund von Landschenkungen des Königs an die Kirche kommt, nutzt das der Bund aus und greift schließlich auch das Kloster Wilton an, um jenen Fliehenden habhaft zu werden. Nur mit Mühe werden diese Angriffe abgewehrt. Doch der Bund ist stets in der Lage Unfrieden in Wilton hineinzutragen.

Richard, der nun allein Earpwald verfolgt, gerät in eine vom Bund gestellte Falle, damit sie Hrunting erhalten können und wird vom Sheriff von Nottingham und dem Abt Flaewig von Jarrow wegen Zauberei angeklagt. Zwar kann er erreichen, einem Gottesurteil ausgesetzt zu werden, doch scheint sein Tod beschlossene Sache zu sein. Durch ein Gespräch, das Helga in Sarum mit anhört, als sie in das Haus eines Alchemisten eindringt, erfahren die vier Gründer von der Gefangennahme Richards. Sie planen daraufhin, Richard während des Gottesurteils zu befreien. Während Salazar seinen Vater und den Alchemisten ablenkt, gelingt es Helga und Rowena Melangell zu schützen, damit sie mit Richard verschwinden kann. Doch dann wird Helgas Zauber von Bündlern gestört und Melangell und Richard verschwinden vor den Augen der anderen mittels eines Portschlüssels. Als Helga, Godric und Rowena auf der Flucht vor Bündlern denjenigen erkennen, der Helgas Zauber störte, folgen sie ihm in ein Gasthaus, in dem sie Richard und Melangell wieder sehen… in der Hand des schwarzen Eldormannes. Da Helga ihm das Schwert nicht ausliefern will, greift er sie an, muss allerdings dabei feststellen, dass er sie selbst als erfahrender Legilimentor nicht beeinflussen kann. Schließlich benutzt der schwarze Eldorman schwarze Magie, um sie und ihre Freunde zu töten. Nur mit Mühe apparieren Helga und ihre Freunde aus dem Gasthaus nach Hogsmead, während sich Richard in den tödlichen Zauber stürzt. Dort im Tal um das Dorf Hogsmead bauen die Vier eine Burg auf, die sie Hogwarts nennen, und die zunächst einmal ein Zufluchtsort für Zauberer ist. Doch nachdem die Gefahren für magische Menschen in England und Schottland immer größer werden, entschließen sich Helga, Rowena, Godric und Salazar, die Bewohner von Hogsmead in den magischen Künsten und Verteidigung auszubilden, damit sie sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen können. Aus dem imposanten Schloss Hogwarts wird Hogwarts, die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.

**3. Buch Das Zerwürfnis**

**1. Ein Drache kommt**

Knarrend stieß Hermione die Tür des Grimmauldplatzes auf und trat in die Dunkelheit der Vorhalle des ehemaligen Aufenthaltsorts des Phönixordens. Seit Sirius Tod hatte der Orden das Haus, das jetzt Harry gehörte, nicht mehr bewohnt und da nun auch Dumbledore gestorben war, galt auch kein Schutz mehr auf diesem Haus. Vorsichtig schritt Hermione durch das Haus und schaute sich um. Als sie eine alte Fackel in Brand setzte, brach ein altbekanntes Feuerwerk an Beschimpfungen und Lästerungen aus.

„Halt… Einbrecher… Schlammblüter… zur Hölle mit Ihnen…"

Hermione schaute auf das große Bild am Eingang, welches Sirius Mutter zierte und die stets die ihr unangenehmen Eindringlinge beschimpfte.

‚Wenn sie könnte, würde sie wahrscheinlich aus dem Bild hüpfen, um mich zu bekämpfen!

Unter großem Protest des Portraits schob Hermione das schwarze Tuch vor das Bild, das mittlerweile einige große Risse und Löcher aufzeigte, durch welche das Abbild von Sirius Mutter zu schauen versuchte.

‚Mach das Tuch weg… wohin willst du, Schlammblut… du hast kein Recht hier zu sein… ich weiß… du warst schon einmal hier… aber der Schutz dieses verfluchten Dumbledore gilt nicht mehr… wo ist Kreacher?... wenn man ihn braucht, ist er nie da! Wo bist du nur?'

Kreacher war immer noch auf Hogwarts. Dort, wo ihn Harry hinbeordert hatte. Am Grimmauldplatz war nun niemand mehr. Es sei denn, Mundungus Fletscher würde weiter versuchen, Gegenstände aus diesem Haus zu entwenden, um diese zu Geld zu machen. Und… es sei denn Snape hatte den Todessern von diesem Haus erzählt. Für einen irrwitzigen Moment beschlich Hermione das Gefühl, dass eine Gruppe Todesser an der Ecke wenige Meter vor ihr warteten. Mutig griff sie erneut zu ihrem Zauberstab und begann sich langsam weiterzubewegen.

‚Hoffentlich ist es noch immer da, wo ich es liegengelassen habe', sagte sie sich. Jetzt war das Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff mehr als wichtig. Denn es konnte gut möglich sein, dass dieses Buch Auskunft darüber geben konnte, welche Dinge ihr und Rowena Ravenclaw gehört hatten und eventuell durch Lord Voldemort zu Horcruxen geworden waren.

‚Ob auch Helgas Kelch in ihrem Leben noch ein Rolle spielen wird? Der, den Lord Voldemort wohl schon zu einem Horcrux gemacht hat?'

Hermione atmete tief ein, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch wahrnahm, welches aus der Bibliothek der Blacks zu kommen schien. Sie hatte sich am Vorabend der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur aus dem Fuchsbau gestohlen, als Harry ihr und Ron klar machte, dass er am nächsten Tag nach Godric Hollow aufbrechen werde… zum Haus seiner Eltern, um von dort nach einem oder mehreren Horcruxen zu suchen und sie zu zerstören, damit er sich Lord Voldemort stellen konnte. Doch wie sollte er wissen, was ein Horcrux ist oder was nicht? Sofort war Hermione das Tagebuch eingefallen… das Buch, dass sie ihr halbes Leben in Hogwarts begleitet hatte und welches noch immer hier in der Bibliothek der Blacks schlummerte. Sie hatte es nicht vergessen… nur war nie die Zeit gewesen, es von hier zu holen. Denn sie musste die letzten Geheimnisse um die Gründung Hogwarts und das Zerwürfnis der Gründer erfahren, damit sie Harry helfen konnte. Langsam wandte sie sich der Bibliothek zu und öffnete die Tür ganz vorsichtig. Fackelschein ließ sie stoppen; das Geräusch hatte sie also nicht getrogen, es war jemand in der Bibliothek. Schweiß floss ihr den Rücken entlang. Zitternd bewegte sich Hermione weiter, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Eine schmale Figur lehnte sich über den breiten Tisch und suchte in einigen Unterlagen nach irgendetwas. Unter ihrer schwarzen Robe konnte Hermione nicht erkennen, wer es war, doch schien die Figur eher einer Frau oder eines Mädchen zu gehören. Hermione befürchtete schlagartig, Bellatrix könne eingedrungen sein. Ganz langsam glitt sie hin zum Rücken des Eindringlings. Wohl musste sie sich durch ein Geräusch verraten haben, denn die Frau wirbelte herum. Doch Hermione war darauf eingestellt.

„**Stupor!" **

Ihr Schockzauber bewirkte, dass die Hexe über den vor ihr ausgebreitenden Unterlagen zusammenbrach.

‚Nicht mit mir!', sagte Hermione triumphierend, schritt zu der Gestalt und drehte sie um.

„Ginny?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermione Rons kleine Schwester an, die geschockt vor ihr lag.

„**Enervate!"**

Immer noch ungläubig auf Ginny starrend, schlenkerte sie ihren Stab.

„Ginny? Was machst du hier?"

„Hermione?", Ginny stützte sich vom Tisch ab und blieb einen Moment wankend stehen.

"Oh mein Gott… ich dachte, es wäre ein Todesser… warum bist du hier?"

„Das habe ich dich auch eben gefragt?", erwiderte Hermione und hielt Ginny vorsorglich am Arm fest.

„Nun… nun, ich dachte, ich könnte Harry ein wenig helfen… ich weiß zwar, dass er meine Hilfe nicht will… aber ich kann mich doch nicht so einfach in Luft auflösen. Auch wenn er mich lieber in Sicherheit wissen will."

Hermione lächelte Ginny an.

„Und du? Willst du ihm auch helfen?", fragte Ginny nach und sah im fahlen Licht der Fackel Hermione leicht lächeln.

„Was hast du gesucht?"

„Ich weiß nicht… irgendetwas…", sagte Ginny und zeigte auf den großen Papierstapel auf dem Tisch.

„Nun… hast du das Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff gefunden?", fragte Hermione und suchte in den Unterlagen nach den ihr schon bekannten Dokumenten.

„T…Tagebuch der Helga… Hufflepuff? Sie hat ein Tagebuch geschrieben?"

Ginny riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Ja… und in ihm könnten einige Hinweise sein, die Harry vielleicht brauchen könnte. Es lag mal hier auf dem Tisch, aber scheinbar…", sagte Hermione, wurde aber sogleich von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Meinst du dieses alte Werk dort, was unter dem Bücherregal liegt?"

Hermione schaute auf und kaum hatte sie das Tagebuch erblickt, hellte sich ihre Miene auf.

„Fantastisch… es ist nicht weg… gut… vielleicht kannst du mir helfen! Wir müssen nach Hinweisen eines Kelches suchen, der Helga gehörte. Und nach weiteren Dingen von Rowena Ravenclaw und auch wenn es gefährlich ist, könnten wir auch erfahren, wo das Schwert Hrunting ist. Vielleicht kann Harry es im Kampf gegen Voldemort benutzen…", sagte Hermione, nahm sich einen Stuhl und gab Ginny einen Stapel des Tagesbuches ab.

„Hrunting? Was ist das für ein Schwert?"

Hermione atmete tief ein, ehe sie dann doch abwinkte.

„Das ist jetzt zu kompliziert, dir alles was bisher geschehen ist, zu erzählen. Wenn du an bestimmten Stellen nicht weiter weißt, kann ich dir einen Überblick geben. Doch wir sollten uns beeilen. Wer weiß, wer noch alles auf die Idee kommt, hierher zu kommen", sagte Hermione und blätterte bis zu jener Stelle, an der sie vor knapp zwei Jahren aufgehört hatte.

‚_In England im Jahre 975 n. Chr. starb überraschend König Edgar, nachdem er endlich im Jahr 972n. Chr. zum König gekrönt werden konnte. So übernahm schließlich sein dreizehnjähriger Sohn Eduard die Krone Englands; sehr zum Ungemach des Bundes. Noch immer hatte man dort gehofft, dass vor dem Tode Edgars ein zauberkundigen Sohn geboren werden würde… doch als Edgar schließlich starb, war Aelfthriths Sohn Aelthelred gerade erst zur Welt gekommen. Doch der schwarze Eldorman hatte längst andere Ideen… und so wirkte er schließlich auf Aelfthrith ein. Nun… im Jahr 977 n. Chr. kam es schließlich zu jenen bedeutenden Vorfällen, die ich näher beschreiben möchte…'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Kann mir jemand von euch sagen, wozu diese Pflanze benutzt werden kann?"

Helga starrte in die Klasse, die vor ihren Arbeitstischen saßen und aufmerksam zuhörte. Das Sonnenlicht des späten Septembertages fuhr durch die großen Fenster des recht luftigen Raumes, welcher sich nahe der Wintergärten befand, in dem Helga Pflanzen züchtete.

Eine Hand ruckte nach oben und sogleich musste Helga grinsen.

„Noch jemand außer Edith?"

Die anderen ungefähr gleich alten Jugendlichen schauten sich gegenseitig an, wobei Helga den meisten die Unwissenheit in ihren Gesichtern ablesen konnte. Allein Edith, die Tochter der Äbtissin Wulfthrith von Wilton, schien sich sicher zu sein, nicht nur die Herkunft der Pflanze zu kennen, sondern auch wozu sie benutzt werden kann.

„Keiner?"

Helgas Augen fuhren noch einmal über ihre Klasse, ehe sie seufzend sich Edith zuwandte.

„Nun, Edith, dann kläre uns über diese Pflanze auf".

Das zwölfjährige schlanke Mädchen mit recht blasser Haut und safranfarbigen glänzenden Haaren, die sie von ihrem Vater, dem toten König Edgar besaß, sprang von ihrem Platz auf.

„Diese Pflanze, Sambuca nigra oder auch Holunder, wird vor allem bei Fieber und Erkältungskrankheit en benutzt", schoss es aus ihrem Mund heraus.

„Sehr gut, Edith… nein, bleib bitte stehen… du kannst uns natürlich auch sagen, wie die Wirkung des Holunder verstärkt werden kann."

Edith verzog ihren Mund und ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie nachdachte. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf unglücklich und zuckte mit ihren Schultern, die ihren Breacon leicht verrutschen ließ. Zum Glück wurde dieser von einer der in der letzten Zeit sehr oft getragenen Broschen festgehalten. Diese Broschen waren zumeist grün und silber, blau, rot und gold und wie in diesem Fall in gelb und schwarz angemalt. Helga sah es nicht gerne, dass sich die Schüler einem der vier Gründer der Schule zugehörig fühlten. Doch nachdem Salazar sich immer mehr weigerte, bestimmte Schüler zu unterrichten und anderen, denen er sehr zugetan war, Extrastunden gab, hatten sich auch die anderen Schüler den drei anderen Gründern zugewandt. Helga hatte den Verdacht, dass Salazars Weigerung bestimmte Schüler nicht mehr zu unterrichten, nicht nur damit zu tun hatte, dass diese Schüler schlechter schreiben und lesen konnten, weil sie aus ärmlicheren Verhältnissen kamen. Es schien vor allem damit zu tun zu haben, dass Salazar sich gern mit seinem Gleichen umgab… Zauberer aus Familien, die alle Angelsachsen … und die reinrassig waren. Dabei mussten diese Angelsachsen nicht einmal aus Adelsfamilien stammen… obwohl es die Sache doch erheblich vereinfachte. Dänen, Waliser, selbst Schotten waren kaum in dieser elitären Gruppe zu finden. Als Dank für seine Aufmerksamkeit hatten alle diese Schüler, die Salazar bevorzugte, die Farben seines Hauses angenommen und trugen diese auf der Brosche stolz vor sich her. Doch auch die anderen Schüler der Schule schienen sich, nach dem Beispiel der Gruppe um Salazar, den anderen Lehrern zugehörig zu fühlen. So gab es bereits schon eine Gruppe, die in der Bibliothek Rowena half, Bücher zu katalogisieren und selbstverständlich zur Abgrenzung zu den anderen Schülern, blaue Broschen trugen. Während sich die Schüler mit rot-goldenen Broschen vor allem im Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen besonders hervortaten, halfen andere Schüler Helga im Wintergarten aus und pflegten die dort gesetzten Pflanzen. Helga war natürlich über den Eifer ihrer Schüler glücklich, war es ihr doch wichtig, dass sie an sich arbeiteten. Doch anders als die anderen drei Gründer, war es ihr nicht wichtig aus welcher Schicht oder aus welchem Land einer ihrer Schützlinge kam. Und er musste auch nicht übermäßig mutig oder klug sein. sondern lediglich die Arbeit nicht scheuen.

„Nun, danke Edith… eine sehr gute Antwort von dir. Nun, Holunder kann man natürlich auch mit Johanniskraut oder gar mit Wasserdost mischen. Diese Pflanzen steigern das Immunsystem. Mit Thymian…", sagte Helga und stutzte leicht, als sie nachdachte, wann sie das erste Mal etwas über Thymian erfahren hatte.

‚Ich war nicht viel jünger als jetzt meine Schüler… damals am Hof Boldersons, als Richard Thymiantinkturen mischte', sagte sich Helga schmunzelnd, aber auch wehmütig, als sie an Richard dachte. Doch sie konnte es sich jetzt nicht leisten, trübsinnige Gedanken an ihren Mentor nachzujagen. Sie räusperte sich und fuhr weiter.

„Mit Thymian, welches desinfizierend und krampflösend wirkt, kann es zudem vermischt werden. Den besten Erfolg hat allerdings eine Tinktur, die aus Holunderblüten, Holunderbeeren, etwas Thymian und den fein gemahlenen Eierschalen eines Augurey besteht. Nun sind Augurey sehr selten. Sie kommen zumeist in Irland vor, so dass man in unserer Umgebung kaum die Schalen eines solchen irischen „Phönix" bekommen kann, aber ich habe noch einen reichhaltigen Vorrat in meinem Heilschrank", erklärte Helga der Klasse und verteilte dann Teile der Schalen des Augureys.

„Lady Helga?"

Eine dunkelhaarige Zwölfjährige, deren rundes Gesicht voller Sommersprossen war und die eine der wenigen Mädchen war, die eine rot-goldene Brosche trug, meldete sich.

„Ja, Tortgyd?"

„Haben sie die Eier des Augureys gesammelt? Es heißt doch, sein Schrei wäre so etwas wie ein Todesomen?"

Helga lächelte und schaute das Mädchen an, die anders als andere, nicht schüchtern oder gar ängstlich auf Grund dieser Information, sondern sie gar wagemutig ansah. Sie kam wie Melangell und Godric aus Wales… was man an ihrem Dialekt wahrnehmen konnte.

‚Kein Wunder… sie gehört wahrlich zu den Jugendlichen, die allabendlich den gesungenen Abenteuern eines Siegfried oder gar Artus zuhört. Auch wallische Triaden habe ich dort bereits gehört', sagte sich Helga, ehe sie antwortete.

„Nun… wir fanden einige Nester von Augureys. Allerdings habe ich selbst noch nie einen gesehen, geschweige denn gehört. Dieser Vogel, von schmächtiger Statur, soll traurige Augen besitzen, die aus dem grünlich schwarzen Gefieder hervorstechen. In ihnen sollen sich all die traurigen Augenblicke seines eigenen Lebens widerspiegeln. Er ist sehr scheu und nistet in Dornensträuchern, frisst Insekten und Feen. Er ist mit dem Phönix verwandt, aber seine Eier sind anders als die des Phönix selbst beständig und bleiben erhalten. Wie ihr sehen könnt, haben sie eine sehr eigenartige Färbung, die in der Sonne fast die Farben eines Regenbogens annehmen. Nun, eure Aufgabe wird es jetzt sein, die Eier sehr fein zu reiben, die Holunderblüten dazu zu reiben, einen Aufguss von Holunderbeeren herzustellen und alles zusammen mit etwas Alkohol zu vermischen. Achtet darauf, dass die Tinktur nicht dickflüssig ist, sondern gut zu trinken ist. Wir wollen keine Gelees oder Salben herstellen. Letztlich kann dann noch getrockneter Thymian hinzugemischt werden. Allerdings soll der Thymian sich in der Lösung auflösen und in ihm nicht herumschwimmen; also reibt den Thymian vorsichtig in die Tinktur."

Noch ehe sie aufgehört hatte, den Schülern die nächste Aufgabe darzulegen, hatten die ersten ihrer Schüler bereits angefangen die Eierschalen des Augureys in ihre großen Achatmörser zu tun und begann sie mit ihrem Pistill zu zerreiben. Während einige der Schüler sich noch Eierschalen und Holunderblüten holten, erhob sich ein doch merkliches Stimmengewirr ihrer etwas fünfzehn Schüler, die alle ihr zweites Jahr in Hogwarts absolvierten. Helga schaute noch einmal auf das geordnete Chaos… ehe sie sich aufmachte, zu ihrem Tisch zu gehen und sich dort hinzusetzen.

‚Wenn die Hälfte der hergestellten Tinktur brauchbar ist, haben wir für den Winter genügend fiebersenkende Mittel', sagte sich Helga, die daraufhin in ihre Unterlagen schaute, welche Pflanzen demnächst zu pflücken seien und welche Tinkturen noch zur Neige gingen.

‚Ich sollte vielleicht noch mit Salazar reden. Einige der Heiltränke die wir für den Winter brauchen, sind kaum noch vorhanden. Er kann ja dann mit seinen Schülern, den einen oder anderen…'

Erst jetzt bemerkte Helga, dass die Tür des Raumes offen stand und jemand nach ihr suchte.

„Osdryd… was ist?", fragte Helga Godrics Tochter, die im Eingang stand und Helga aufgelöst anstarrte. Ihr rotes Haar hing wirr vom Kopf hinab und auch ihr Breacon war trotz der grünsilbernen Brosche mehr als verrutscht. Es schien, als wäre Osdryd sehr schnell gelaufen.

„Ein Drache…", rief sie völlig außer Atem Helga entgegen.

„Ein Drache?"

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verebbte das laute Stimmengewirr von Helgas Schülern. Niemand schien mehr auf die Eier des Augureys oder auf die Holunderblüten zu achten. Alle starrten Osdryd an.

„Ein Drache?", wiederholte Helga und stand auf. Doch diese schüttelte den Kopf, kam nun zu etwas mehr Atem und stieß hervor:

„Ein Drachenboot… auf dem See… es steuert Hogwarts an."

Helga erbleichte. Ein Drache war schon etwas nicht gerade Beruhigendes… doch immerhin würde dieser mit ein paar leichten Zaubern verjagt werden können. Ein Drachenboot aber… das hieß, das Wikinger Hogwarts anliefen. Das dänische oder gar norwegische Bewaffnete Hogwarts angriffen; das die Wikinger wieder auf ihren Raubzügen waren und es konnte durchaus bedeuten, dass auch unter ihnen Zauberer waren, die sich mit Hogwarts messen wollten.

„Weiß dein Vater, Cedric und Folcard davon?"

Doch in diesem Moment erklang die Glocke der Festung, die ihre Einwohner zu den Waffen riefen.

„Edith… Tortgyd… führt die anderen in ihre Gemächer und sorgt dafür, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Osdryd, suche Rowena auf, sie weiß schon, was zu tun ist und dann geh zu Gyrth und sag ihm, er wird mich und seinen Vater auf dem Torbogen antreffen."

Die Tochter Godrics nickte nur mit dem Kopf und stürmte sofort aus dem Raum; knapp gefolgt von Helga, die in Richtung des großen Tores eilte und ihre Klasse somit allein ließ. Schon während sie in Richtung des Tores lief, streckte sie ihren Arm aus und wie aus dem Nichts, hielt sie plötzlich Hrunting in ihrer Hand, welches eigentlich tief unter Hogwarts begraben worden war. Oben auf dem Torbogen traf sie schließlich Godric und Longbottom, die bereits auf das schlanke Boot starrten, welches Hogwarts immer näher zu kommen schien.

„Helga… gut, dass du kommst. Cedric ist bereits unterwegs, um Hogsmead zu evakuieren. Er dürfte recht bald mit Folcard und den anderen hier eintreffen. Es ist gut, dass sie nicht in der Nacht auf dem See angekommen sind. Sie hätten uns wahrscheinlich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Wie kommen sie überhaupt auf den See?", fragte Longbottom und schwang seinen großen Stab, den er jedem Schwert vorzog.

„Wahrscheinlich per Zauberei", erwiderte Godric, der sich gerade sein Kettenhemd überzog und sich dann sein Schwert gürtete.

„Aber was wollen sie hier? Hier ist weder eine reiche Abtei, noch eine reiche Stadt, die man plündern könnte. Und unsere Burg ist nicht nur magisch geschützt; sie ist ein rechtes Bollwerk. Meint ihr, die denken, wir sind so reich und mächtig, dass hier etwas zu holen ist?", fragte Longbottom nach, doch Godric, der nun auch seinen Helm aufgesetzt hatte, zog nur mürrisch seine Schultern hoch.

„Vater?"

Der achtzehnjährige Gyrth, ähnlich gekleidet wie sein Vater, eilte den Torbogen hinauf und schaute auf den See hinab. Wieder schien es Helga, als würde Godric in seinen jungen Jahren vor ihr stehen, denn der ebenso rothaarige Gyrth trug stolz wie einst sein Vater ein goldrotes Wams unter dem ähnlich geschnittenen Kettenhemd. Sein gesamtes Gesicht, das seines Vaters so ähnlich war, verzog sich vor Anspannung. Allein die grünlichen Augen schienen von seiner Mutter Melangell, zu stammen, die sich zusammen mit Rowena nun um die weiblichen Mitbewohner der Burg kümmerten.

‚Er sieht aus wie Godric, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal kennen lernte… als er sich im Kampf mit Nadal maß', sagte sich Helga.

"Wo ist Salazar?", fragte Godric seinen Sohn.

„Er kommt bald. Er sagt, er müsse noch verhindern, dass einige Tränke hochgehen."

Godric nickte und versuchte das näher kommende Boot zu beobachten.

„Die Bogenschützen sind in Stellung gegangen?", fragte Godric kurz daraufhin abermals seinen Sohn.

„Natürlich, sie warten nur auf deine Befehle und wenn Cedric eintrifft, können wir sogar einen Ausfall machen."

„Ja… aber warten wir erst mal, was die Wikinger hier wollen. Helga… du hattest doch mir einmal erzählt, dass du dich sogar noch an Norwegisch erinnern kannst?"

Helga musste leicht schmunzeln. Godric schien vollständig in seinem Element zu sein, obwohl Cedric der eigentliche Burgherr war, schien Godric sich wie ein Kommandeur der Burgwachen zu fühlen.

„Mein Dänisch und auch mein Norwegisch sind vielleicht ein wenig eingerostet, aber zur Verständigung scheint es zu reichen. Schaut, das Schiff scheint uns eine Nachricht übersenden zu wollen?", sagte Helga und zeigte auf Signale, die die Wikinger den Bewachern zusandten. Anscheinend schienen sie bemerkt zu haben, dass man sie in der Burg entdeckt und nun gewappnet war. Mit einem lauten Sirren begleitet, schlug plötzlich ein Pfeil neben die hoch gezogene Zugbrücke ein. Sofort ertönte Godrics Stimme laut und sehr verständlich für jeden der Bewaffneten in der Burg.

„NICHT SCHIEßEN… ERST AUF MEIN KOMMANDO!"

Dann wandte sich Godric zu Gyrth um.

„Sohn… ich denke mir, die Wikinger haben uns eine Nachricht gesandt, die an dem Pfeil gebunden ist. Nimm dir ein paar Männer, die dich decken und hole mir diese Nachricht."

Gyrth nickte nur und eilte vom Torbogen.

„Verdammt guter Schuss… derjenige könnte uns glatt hier vom Torbogen schießen", erwiderte Longbottom und starrte auf den Bogenschützen des Wikingerschiffs.

„Es scheint ihr Kommandant zu sein; er scheint auf dem Schiff das Sagen zu haben", bestätigte Godric Longbottoms Annahme. Dann wandte er sich wieder Helga zu.

„Könnt ihr mir sagen, ob ihr das Schiff kennt oder euch irgendetwas daran bekannt vorkommt?"

Doch Helga schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte ein solches Drachenboot noch nie gesehen, allerdings schien viel über diese schnellen Schiffe gehört. Godric wartete, wobei er weiter grimmig auf das Drachenboot starrte. Endlich hörte Helga, wie Gyrth wieder den Torbogen hinauflief und dann sah sie den jungen Mann, der den Pfeil des Wikingers mitbrachte. Außer Atem überreichte er den Pfeil mit der Nachricht seinem Vater. Nur kurz überflog Godric den Brief, ehe er ihn an Helga weitergab.

„Was schreibt er?", fragte Longbottom nach nur kurzer Zeit. Helga musste sich erst an die unbekannte Schrift gewöhnen… dann verstand sie den Inhalt… und erbleichte kurz.

„Was ist?"

„Es ist das Schiff von König Harald Blauzahn, dem König von Dänemark und Norwegen… er selbst ist an Bord… zusammen mit seinem Sohn Sven… den er hier in England… hier bei uns in Hogwarts ausbilden lassen möchte…"

„Der König von Norwegen und Dänemark will seinen Sohn bei uns ausbilden lassen? Besitzt Sven denn magische Fähigkeiten?"

„So wie seine Mutter und deren Großmutter, die anscheinend mit mir verwandt ist", beantwortete Helga Gyrths Frage.

„Und… da ist noch etwas!", sagte Godric und schaute Helga fest in die Augen.

Helga nickte…

„König Harald ist nicht nur wegen seines Sohnes hier und auch nicht, weil er eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Scone ist, da er sich mit König Kenneth von Schottland treffen möchte, wegen der Sache um die Orkney-Inseln… nein, er ist auch hier, um sein Eigentum einzufordern."

„Sein Eigentum? Was den für ein Eigentum, was wir besitzen?", fragte Longbottom nach, doch Godric nickte nur.

Helga starrte auf das Schiff, ehe sie mit fast emotionsloser Stimme antwortete.

„Er fordert Hrunting zurück!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Northumberland, nördlich der Abtei Jarrow, September 977 n. Chr. _

Noch einmal sah Oswy in das ruhige Tal hinab, das vor ihm lag und berührte mit der rechten Hand sein kleines Kreuz, welches er um den Hals trug und ihm der neue Abt von Jarrow, Abbas Tondberg, gegeben hatte. Dann streckte er sich, atmete noch einmal tief ein, lockerte sein Schwert und schnalzte mit der Zunge, damit sein Pferd langsam in das vor ihm liegende Tal trabte. Obwohl es windstill war, wehten seine langen schwarzgewellten Haare, die unter dem merkwürdig aussehenden Helm hervorkamen, als würde der Helm selbst Flügel besitzen. Langsam trabte er den Hügel hinab… hinein in den Nebel. Dieser Nebel war eigenartig. Er hing reglos, wie ein schwerer, festgefrorener Vorhang zwischen den Hügeln über dem flachen Tal und bewegte sich doch in seinem Inneren wirbelnd. Obwohl die Sonne aufging, schien der Nebel nicht weichen zu wollen. Er schien wie ein Vorbote des kommenden Winters, schien undurchdringlich zu sein, als wäre er eine kalte eiserne Wand. Das Licht der Sonne schien kaum in diesen Nebel zu dringen, wurde aufgesogen, als würde alles von diesem Nebel verzehrt werden. Und kaum war man dann in den Nebel eingetreten, verstummten auch sofort die Laute der Vögel, das Summen der Insekten, das Rauschen der Blätter und selbst das ferne Murmeln des Baches war kaum mehr zu hören. Es war, als würde jemand einem die Ohren zuhalten.

‚Komm, Mädchen… hab keine Angst… ich werde dieses Tal von seiner Brut reinigen, so wie ich es schon viele Male getan habe', sagte Oswy zu seinem Pferd und streichelte es, als es seine Ohren vor Anstrengung spielen ließ. Noch einmal berührte er sein Kreuz, dann auch seine zweite Kette… jene, an denen die fingergroßen Zähne zweier Drachen angebracht waren, die Oswy erlegt hatte.

„Wo bist du, du Brut? Du wirst nicht mehr wehrlose Wanderer hierher schleppen, um sie auszunehmen. Gott hat mich gesandt, um dich endgültig in das Reich deines Herrn, Satans, zurückzuschicken. Komm schon… verberge dich nicht", sagte Oswy laut in den Nebel hinein, doch auch wenn er diese Worte laut geschrieen hatte, schien der Nebel sie zu verschlucken. Oswy ritt langsam weiter, immer aufmerksam auf seine Umgebung, denn das Wesen was er jagte, konnte ihn im nächsten Moment anspringen und wenn er darauf nicht vorbereitet wäre, würde dies für ihn der Untergang bedeuten.

‚So wie für die armen Seelen, die schon zuvor versucht haben, das Wesen zu töten und nicht mehr zurückgekehrt sind'.

Noch einmal erinnerte sich Oswy, was man ihm erzählt hatte. Zuerst hatten die Brüder aus der Abtei Jarrow einen ihrer Mönche geschickt, der herausbekommen sollte, warum hier, in diesem abgelegenen Tal nördlich von Jarrow, die Wanderer spurlos verschwanden. Mit Grauen war dieser Mönch zurückgekehrt und hatte in seinem Wahn, den er hier erlebt hatte, berichtet, dass eine wunderschöne Frau den Wanderer auflauere… sie becirce und sie dann grausam töte. Natürlich nahm man ihm dieses Märchen nicht ab; schrieb man es doch dem Wein zu, den der Mönch mit sich getragen hatte. Doch als dann weitere Wanderer die Aussagen des Mönches bestätigten, schickte der ehemalige Abt, Abbas Flaewig, Männer aus, die das Wesen fangen und nach Jarrow bringen sollten. Mit Hilfe des Bischoftums York wurden weitere Bewaffnete ausgesandt, die wie auch die Männer aus Jarrow allerdings niemanden fanden. Von dieser Suchaktion kehrten aber zwei Bewaffnete nicht wieder zurück… sie blieben verschollen. Da weitere Wanderer mit grauenhaften Geschichten um diese Gegend in Jarrow eintrafen, wurden schließlich ein Mönch und ein Bewaffneter in diese Gegend geschickt, um das Böse auszutreiben. Doch weder der Mönch als auch der Bewaffnete wurde je wieder gesehen. Es geschah sogar etwas noch Ungeheures: man fand den armen Abt Flaewig mit irrem Blick tot in seinem Gemach, so als hätte er etwas Entsetzliches gesehen. War ihm das Böse begegnet… das Böse, von dem er schon seit Tagen gesprochen hatte und vor dem er sich seit über zehn Jahren fürchtete? Man wandte sich abermals an das Bischoftum York und Oswald von York, ein ehrlicher und weiser Bischof, der schon viel gesehen und erlebt hatte, schickte nach ihm, Oswy, den großen Drachentöter. Er hatte schon viele boshafte Wesen gesehen, die verdammt waren. Egal, ob es auferstandene Tote waren, Drachen oder andere Geschöpfe der Nacht… Oswy dachte stolz daran, wie er sie alle bisher erlegt hatte. Sein Pferd scheute abermals und Oswy griff behände nach den Zügeln. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durchsuchte er die Umgebung, während er nach seinen Wurfmessern griff. Dann ließ er das Pferd weitertraben und versuchte durch den Nebel irgendetwas zu sehen.

‚Ist dort nicht ein grünes Licht?', sagte er zu sich und versuchte sich so zudem zu beruhigen, denn dieses endliche Graue um sich herum, dass undurchdringlich zu sein schien, ließ immer und immer wieder seine Phantasie spielen. Schon sah er Dinge… Wesen, Dämonen, Gesichter, die sich bei näherem Besehen als Steine, Bäume oder andere Pflanzen herausstellten. War also dieses Licht dort echt? Oswy ritt dem Licht entgegen und stellte fest, dass es wohl zu einem verfallenden Haus zu gehören schien.

‚Wie sonderbar! Sollte hier das Böse wohnen?', sagte er sich, als er vor der Hütte anhielt.

„Hallo… ist dort jemand? Kommt heraus…", rief er zum Haus hinüber. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass hier jemand wohnte. Umso mehr überrascht, ja fast erschrocken war er, als die Tür des Hauses aufsprang und eine scheinbar alte Frau hervortrat.

„Was sucht ihr? Was ist euer Anliegen?", fragte die Frau, die verhüllt und gebeugt vor ihm stand; in der Hand einen knorrigen Stock. Ihr Haar quoll unter der dunklen Kapuze hervor, die ihr Gesicht verhüllte… doch dieses Haar war schwarz und strähnig… so wie ihre Hand alt und verbraucht war. Ihre Stimme, obwohl Oswy sie deutlich gehört hatte, schien schwach und gebrechlich zu sein.

„Alte Frau… gehört euch dieses Haus?", fragte Oswy die Frau.

„Ihr meint den alten Gasthof. Ja, er gehört mir, nachdem mein Mann, Gott habe ihn selig, von uns gegangen ist. Nun, was ist euer Anliegen?", erwiderte die Frau.

„Wie könnt ihr hier nur wohnen? In einem solchen Tal, in dem es heißt, eine teuflische Brut würde hier hausen?"

Die alte Frau lachte keckernd auf, als Oswy ihr geantwortet hatte.

„Von einer höllischen Brut habe ich nichts gesehen: Sicher, das Moor ist nicht weit und manch einer hat dort schon manche Teufelei gesehen. Doch hier ist nur manchmal etwas nebelig, auch wenn der Nebel heute wieder einmal sehr dicht ist. Nun, Wanderer, wollt ihr ein gutes Bier und etwas Eintopf genießen oder euch lieber weiter auf der Suche nach dem, was ihr höllische Brut nennt, machen?", fragte die alte Frau. Ihr Gesicht blieb weiter unter der Kapuze verborgen, doch schien sie von unbegreiflicher Hässlichkeit zu sein… so schien es Oswy jedenfalls.

‚Sollte sie diejenige sein, die das Höllengeschöpf ist… doch wie sollte mich diese Frau becircen… man sprach von einer sündhaft schönen Frau, die in Wirklichkeit ein Geschöpf der Nacht ist. Vielleicht sollte ich das Angebot annehmen, um noch mehr über das Tal zu erfahren', sagte sich Oswy und nickte der Frau zu und stieg ab. Wobei er allerdings seine Messer, die am Sattel hingen, in den Gürtel steckte, bevor er der Alten ins Haus folgte.

„Wie heißt ihr, Wanderer", fragte sie, als sie für ihn die Tür offen hielt.

„Oswy… Oswy, der Drachentöter", sagte Oswy nicht ohne Stolz.

„Und ihr?", fügte er hinzu.

„Nyfetora… die Auserwählte", sagte die alte Frau und schloss die Tür hinter Oswy, der regungslos im Gasthof umsah. An einigen der großen Tische, die im Unterschied zu dem verfallenden Eindruck von außen, sehr robust zu sein schienen, saßen einige Wanderer und Mönche. Ja selbst drei Bewaffnete schienen hier zusammen zu sitzen und von dem Eintopf, den die alte Frau gekocht hatte, zu speisen. Und doch… irgendetwas störte Oswy… so dass ihm erneut ein kalter Schauer den Rücken entlanglief.

„Nun kommt schon, setzt euch zu den anderen und genießt euer Bier und den Eintopf", sagte die Frau, die noch immer nicht ihre Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen hatte. Sie ging voran, an einen großen Tresen und goss einen Humpen Bier voll. Abermals spielte Oswy mit seinem Schwert, wobei er die gemischte Gesellschaft musterte.

‚Was ist es, was mich stört?' sagte er sich, als er an die Tische näher trat. Noch einmal schaute er sich um, suchte nach einem Ausgang, sollte er überraschend fliehen müssen. Das Licht der wenigen Fackeln, schien sich auf den blassen Gesichtern der anderen Wanderer wiederzuspiegeln. Alle saßen so stumm herum und stierten auf ihr Bier oder auf den Eintopf; als seien sie mit ihren Gedanken wo ganz anders.

‚Ob dies der Nebel ist?', sagte sich Oswy. Doch ihm war es nicht geheuer. Dann… als er an einen Wanderer näher herantrat, sah er, dass dieser schlecht verheilte Narben trug von Wunden, die aufgerissen waren. Wunden, an denen der Wanderer gestorben sein müsste. Doch er saß hier und aß schweigend seinen Eintopf. Klirrend zog Oswy sein Schwert.

„Wer seid ihr wirklich, Hexe? Was ist dies für ein Ort? Wer sind diese… Menschen?", rief Oswy laut. Spätestens jetzt hätte er erwartet, dass irgendjemand reagierte, doch die anderen aßen weiter.

„Ein Gasthof… das seht ihr doch. Ein Ort, an dem gegessen wird… an dem man zusammenkommt… nach erfolgreicher Jagd", sagte die alte Frau.

„Jagd… was jagt ihr?", fragte Oswy, doch die alte Frau lächelte nur. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und schob die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf. Oswy erstarrte. Die Frau war weder alt noch gebrechlich. Sie war schön, wunderschön. Ihr strähniges Haar war plötzlich verschwunden, ihre Augen waren schwarz, ihr Gesicht ebenmäßig. Dann begann sie zu lächeln und abermals rannte ihm kalter Schweiß den Rücken hinab, als er die großen Eckzähne sah, die der Mund nun offenbarte.

„Ihr seid die Braut des Satans! Nun werdet ihr sterben!", sagte Oswy und fasste sein Schwert fester.

„Oh, du großer Drachentöter… ihr habt mich gesucht und gefunden. Doch es tut mir Leid, denn zunächst… und wahrscheinlich nur… werdet ihr es mit meinen Dienern, den Inferis, zu tun bekommen. Dienern, die einst wie ihr hierher kamen und von mir besiegt wurden. Die wie ihr, ihr Leben ließen und nun mir als Untote dienen. Vielleicht dürft ihr mir auch dienen; vielleicht aber werdet ihr ein hervorragendes Mahl für mich und meine Diener sein… etwas mehr Fleisch könnte unser Eintopf schon noch gebrauchen", sagte Nyfetora, schwang ihren Stock und zeigte auf Oswy. Im nächsten Moment erhoben sich sechs der schweigenden Toten und Oswy konnte nun ersehen, wie grausam entstellt sie waren. Ihre blasse Haut schien wässrig zu wirken, ihre Augen waren stumpf, zum Teil waren ihre Körper zerfetzt und manch gebrochener Knochen schaute hervor. Oswy wusste nicht, wie er diesen Toten den Tod bringen sollte. Wie sollte er sie aufhalten, denn mit seinem Schwert würde er diese sechs nicht aufhalten können? Erst jetzt bemerkte er, als die sechs ihm sehr nah kamen, den Vewesungsgeruch der Untoten. Nyfetora lachte laut auf, als sie sein Gesicht sah, welches große Verzweiflung ausdrückte.

‚Denk nach… verflucht, denk nach', sagte er sich, als er nach dem ersten Untoten stach. Doch als würden die Schwerthiebe den Toten nichts ausmachen, marschierten sie unbeirrt weiter und trieben ihn gegen die Tür, die in seinem Rücken verschlossen war. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine der Fackeln, die in der Nähe der Tür in einer der festen Verankerung steckte und sehr gut geschützt war. So geschützt, als sollte niemand an jene herankommen. Aber warum… konnte es sein?

Oswy sprang voran und trennte einem der Untoten den Kopf vom Leib, doch ehe er die Fackel erreichen konnte, hatte ein anderer Inferi ihn erwischt und riss ihm das Kettenhemd auf. Schwer verwundet erreichte Oswy die Fackel und auch wenn er ahnte, diesen Kampf nicht lebend gewinnen zu können, war es ihm egal. Gott würde über seiner Seele wachen… denn er hatte nicht vor, sich in die Armee der Untoten einzugliedern, die Nyfetora erschaffen hatte. Mit nur einem Schwerthieb zerstörte er die Verankerung, griff nach der Fackel und warf sie auf die Inferis. Im nächsten Moment herrschte ein absolutes Chaos. Die brennenden Inferi blieben stehen und versuchten so den Flammen zu entgehen, wobei sie ihre eigenen untoten Komplizen, die ihnen gefolgt waren, ebenso in Brand steckten. Nyfetora schrie auf… sie schwang ihren Stock, um einen Zauber auf Oswy zu lenken und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Ungläubig schaute sie nach unten, auf ihren Brustkorb, um zu erkennen, dass eines der Wurfmesser, die Oswy am Gürtel getragen hatte, sich in ihr Herz gebohrt hatte. Während sie langsam, immer noch ungläubig dreinschauend, die Wand hinter dem Tresen herunterrutschte und so ihr uraltes Leben aushauchte, konnte sie noch sehen, wie Oswy von den übrigen noch nicht brennenden Inferis schließlich gestellt und unter ihnen begraben wurde. So fand nicht nur sie ihren Tod in diesem Gasthof. Allerdings leckten die Flammen der anderen schon bald auch nach übrigen Inferis… so dass alles, was in dem Gasthof gewesen war, verbrannte.

Nun, alles? Nicht ganz. Tief unten, unterhalb des Kellers in einer Höhle, rührte sich ein Wesen, welches durch Nyfetora gebunden worden war. Es war in einer Art Kokon gehüllt und hatte geschlafen. Doch nachdem Nyfetora nicht mehr lebte und somit ihr Zauber verfiel, erwachte das Wesen erneut. Noch war es müde… noch würde es Zeit brauchen, um den Kokon zu zerstören und hervorzutreten. Noch mehr Zeit würde es brauchen, um die Höhle zu verlassen und doch war für dieses Wesen Zeit nur ein unwichtiger Faktor. Dann wenn es erst gestärkt war, würde es sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Opfer machen, um es finden und zerstören; um endlich und endgültig Frieden zu finden.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

Fluffy: Vielen Dank für dein Review… Natürlich bekommst du noch zu hören, wie es Salazar eigentlich geschafft hat, die anderen zu retten… es wird noch erwähnt werden. Er ist mit Sicherheit ein mächtiger Zauberer… wie mächtig werden wir auch noch sehen.

Ja… auch ich werde Richard vermissen…schnief… er war einer der Figuren, die mir am Herz lagen, eine der Figuren, die eine Art Eigenleben bekamen… und doch war es für die Geschichte wichtig , dass er stirbt ( so wie es für Harry wichtig sein wird, dass Sirius nicht mehr da sein wird). Natürlich wird seine Erinnerung in den Köpfen der Gründer weiterleben…. wie auch sein Hut.

Schön, dass du Buch 3 weiter lesen wirst, denn es gibt wirklich noch viele Fragen und Ausblicke… was geschieht mit dem Wraith, nachdem er nun wieder frei ist… was ist mit dem Bund… spielt Edith eine größere Rolle… was wird aus Nadal… geht die Prophezeiung der Sabberhexe in Erfüllung… und kommt es somit zur finalen Schlacht… wie kommt es zum Zerwürfnis zwischen Salazar und den anderen… und vor allem zu Godric… lernt Salazar noch jemanden kennen… gibt es weitere Nachfahren der vier Gründer ( außer die Kinder von Godric)… was ist mit dem Basilisken… erreicht der Bund seine Ziele… etc.etc.

Immer noch ein Mammutprojekt, obwohl über die Hälfte der Geschichte erzählt ist.

Nun, mein Englisch ist nicht so gut, dass ich sie ins Englische übersetzen kann… vielleicht findet sich jemand… ich hoffe jedenfalls dass meine Leser auch weiterhin Genuss an ihr finden.

( und nicht nur du… Vivi, mein kritischer Betaleser, und Sternchen, die meine Geschichte bei ihrem Besuch bei mir angefangen hat und nicht schlecht fand… aber mich auch auf neue Ideen brachte und auf Besonderheiten hinwies, wie die Geschichte noch besser werden könnte)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

**Holunder **

Der Holunder (Sambucus), in Österreich Holder (Vorarlberg) oder Holler, ist eine Gattung aus der Familie der Moschuskrautgewächse (Adoxaceae). Er enthält insgesamt 25 Arten und kommt in Mitteleuropa in drei Arten vor, von denen die bekannteste der Schwarze Holunder ist. Der Name Holunder leitet sich möglicherweise aus der nordischen Mythologie ab, wo der Strauch mit der Unterwelt-Göttin Frau Holle in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Alternative Vorschläge verweisen auf "hohl", da sich das Mark leicht entfernen lässt.

Holunder bilden meist zwischen ein und fünfzehn Meter große, rasch wachsende Sträucher, die mit zunehmender Größe zu Bäumen mit bis zu 40 cm starken Stämmen werden. Ihr Wuchs ist meist krumm, die Krone, gleichgültig ob beim Strauch oder beim Baum, meist sehr ungleichmäßig entwickelt, lappig und häufig durch äußere Einwirkungen einseitig. Das helle Holz des Holunders weist kleine, dunkle Punkte auf. Die Laubblätter sind gefiedert.

Die zwittrigen, radiärsymmetrischen Blüten stehen in flachen, doldenähnlichen Blütenständen. Die weißen bis gelben Kronblätter sind verwachsen. Es werden meist dunkle, gelegentlich rote Früchte gebildet. Der Holunder war vielen Völkern heilig. Zigeuner zogen traditionell vor Holundersträuchern den Hut. Im Baltikum nahmen die heidnischen Ureinwohner an, dass die Berstukken in seinem Unterholz wohnen. Auch Germanen und Kelten glaubten, dass Zwerge bevorzugt im Schatten des Holunders Aufenthalt nehmen.

**Breacon **

Der Breacon war ein Überwurf, der, wie das gälische Wort schon sagt, wie "teilweise farbig" oder "gesprenkelt" ist. Aus ihm wurde in spätere Zeit der Kilt.

**Walisische Triaden **

Als Walisische Triaden (Walisisch: Trioedd Ynys Prydein) bezeichnet man Sammlungen mittelalterlicher Dreizeiler, in denen ein Großteil der walisischen Folklore und walisischen Literatur erhalten blieb. Die Walisischen Triaden enthalten Verweise auf König Artus, Rhydderch Hael, aber auch historische Persönlichkeiten wie den bretonischen Herzog Alain IV., genannt Alan Ffyrgan.

Die Triaden stammen von den walisischen Barden oder Dichtern, die sie als mnemonische Hilfen bei der Abfassung ihrer Gedichte und Geschichten einsetzten, und die später zu einem rhetorischen Stilmittel der walisischen Literatur wurden. Die mittelalterliche walisische Erzählung "Culhwch und Olwen" (siehe Mabinogion) ist wegen der darin enthaltenen Triaden bekannt

**Harald Blauzahn **

Harald I. Blauzahn Gormson (Dänisch Harald Blåtand) (um 910; † 1. November 987), getauft um 960. Sohn Gorms des Alten und seiner Frau Tyra Danebod. Nachfolger Gorms als König von Dänemark (ca. 935) und König von Norwegen (970).

Harald I. fiel mehrmals in die Normandie ein, wo er 945 Richard den Furchtlosen unterstützte, indem er Ludwig IV. gefangen nahm und ihn zwang, Richards Herrschaft anzuerkennen.

Er erkannte 948 die deutsche Hoheit an und gründete die Bistümer Århus, Ripen und Schleswig, wodurch die Christianisierung Skandinaviens begann. 950 gründete er Jomsburg (auch bekannt unter Julin, Jumne, Wollin) im späteren Pommern.

Aufgrund einer gescheiterten Rebellion gegen das Deutsche Reich ließ sich Harald um 960 taufen und bekam die Eider-Schlei-Grenze zugesprochen und damit Dänemark. Nach der Ermordung seines Neffen Harald besetzte er Süd-Norwegen und nannte sich König von Norwegen. Håkon Sigurdsson, Sohn des Sigurd Ladejarl wurde sein Vasall. Damit begannen jahrhundertelange Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Dänemark und Norwegen.

Er verlor 974 nach erneuter Rebellion Schleswig an Kaiser Otto II. Im Jahre 983 unterstützte Harald den großen Slawenaufstand und wurde nach langem Bürgerkrieg von seinem Sohn und Nachfolger Sven I. Gabelbart 986 verjagt. An Allerheiligen 987 starb Harald Blauzahn verwundet im Exil in Jomsburg. Sein Leichnam wurde nach Roskilde in die von ihm erbaute Kirche überführt.

Wie Harald zu seinem Beinamen "Blauzahn" kam, ist heute nicht mehr sicher zu rekonstruieren, doch gilt es als unwahrscheinlich, dass der Name wirklich etwas mit einem blauen Zahn zu tun hatte. Einige Historiker vermuten, dass die ursprüngliche Bedeutung von Blåtand "dunkler Than" (Than Häuptling, vgl. engl. thane und chieftain) gewesen sein könnte.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**_Björn Bolderson _**

Freund Richards Eriugena, hat seinen Hof in Derby

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmead

**Dubh Mac Maíl Coluim **

Ehemaliger König von Schottland (König von 962- 967, ermordet)

**Dunstan von Canterbury **

Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, nun von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**_Earpwald _**

Ehemaliger Führer einer Zentaurenrotte. Diener des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred.

**Edith von Wilton **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Huffelpuffs'

**_Flaewig _**

Ehemaliger Bibliothekar von Glastonbury, Abt von Jarrow bis 977, stirbt im Wahn.

**_Folcard _**

Freund Salazar Slytherin, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer über Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Einer der vier Gründer Hogwarts, stammt aus Dyfed, Wales. Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gwefrfawr _**

Vater von Melangell, Hofzauberer Iago ap Idwalls, König von Gwynedd, starb 965

**_Gyrth _**

Sohn Godrics, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff.

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

Eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, stammt aus Nottinghamshire. Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd. Verliert gegen Edgar sein Königreich.

**Kenneth Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 971 bis 995

**_Longbottom _**

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmead.

**_Melangell _**

Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werwesen, Fährtensucher des Bundes der Wölfe

**_Nyfetora _**

Vampirin, Hüter des Wraiths, Angehörige des Baobhan-Sith-Clans

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell. Schülerin Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**Oswald von York**

( um 925 in Dänemark oder England; † 29. Februar 992 in Worcester), Neffe des Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury, Freund Dunstans, seit 972 Erzbischof von York

**_Oswy _**

Drachentöter und Bestienjäger. Bekam von der Kirche Aufträge „Satans Angehörige" auszumerzen

**_Richard Eriugena _**

Halbelf und Heilprediger, Mentor von Helga Hufflepuff. Starb durch die Hand des schwarzen Eldormannes

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.( stammt aus Cumbria)

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

Sohn von Solmen von Slytherin, einer der vier Gründer Hogwarts. Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen. ( stammt aus Cornwall)

**Sven**

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tondberg _**

Ehemaliger Bruder von Jarrow, jetzt Abt des Klosters

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**Wulfthrith von Wilton **

Ehemalige Geliebte König Edgars, nun Äbtissin des Klosters Wilton und Mutter Ediths.


	45. Der Empfang

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch, beginnend im Jahr 977n. Chr.

Nachdem im Jahr 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark und Norwegens, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald, ein weiter Verwandter von Helga Hufflepuff, möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch als König von Dänemark das Schwert Hrunting zurück, welches Helgas Mutter aus Dänemark nach England brachte.

Währenddessen befreit ein Drachentöter, Oswy, unabsichtlich den Wraith, den magischen Attentäter, der einst Helga töten sollte, indem er seine Wächterin Nyfetora und deren Diener vernichtet.

**2. Der Empfang**

_Canterbury, Gemächer des Erzbischofs, September 977 n. Chr._

„Eminenz… Eminenz?"

Irminric trat an den Tisch heran, an welchem Erzbischof Dunstan zusammengesunken saß und zupfte an das purpurne Gewand, dass Dunstan von Canterbury trug. Wie Irminric erkennen konnte, war der Erzbischof in der Nacht an seinem Tisch eingeschlafen und hatte hier auf dem Stuhl, anstatt im Bett die Nacht verbracht.

„Eminenz?", rief Irminric nochmals und zupfte abermals an Dunstan.

„Oh… ah… wer… oh, Irminric… ich muss eingeschlafen sein… oh… wie spät ist es?"

Dunstan kam hoch, wobei er seine verschlafenen Augen rieb.

„Eminenz… es ist schon nach acht und ihr habt nicht nur die Laudes versäumt. Es scheint gestern wieder sehr spät geworden zu sein!"

„Ja, ihr habt Recht. Es ist sehr spät geworden. Diese Vielzahl an Briefen, Bitten und Vermerke begraben mich noch eines Tages."

Dunstan fuhr mit seiner noch immer sehr filigranen Hand durch sein nun schon graues Haar, wobei dieses nur noch an den Seiten seines Kopfes wuchs, während er mitten auf dem Kopf nur noch vereinzelte Haare besaß. Dagegen hatte er einen mächtigen weißen Bart, der sich entgegen seiner Frisur nicht bändigen ließ und so nach allen Seiten sprieß. Noch einmal seufzte Dunstan, streckte sich und schob dann einen Papierstapel zur Seite.

„Eminenz, ihr solltet euch ein wenig schonen. Ihr werdet auch nicht jünger"

„Irminric, ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass ich 68 Jahre alt bin und ich weiß, dass dies heutzutage ein biblisches Alter ist, aber die Arbeit, Irminric, sie hört eben nicht auf. Und man verlangt von mir, dass ich stets informiert bin. Nur so kann ich unserem jungen König noch dienen", sagte Dunstan und seufzte abermals.

Wieder, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, war er nicht nur ein einfacher Kirchenmann; auch wenn man als Erzbischof von Canterbury nun weiß Gott kein einfacher Kirchenmann war, aber er war auch wieder der wichtigste Berater des Königs geworden. Nachdem Dunstan bei König Aethelstan in den Hof eingeführt wurde, hatte er insgesamt sechs Könige erlebt. Und bei vier von ihnen war Dunstan der wichtigste Berater geworden. Noch immer schmerzte der Tod Edgars den nun leicht ergreisten Erzbischof. Er war so unverhofft gekommen und hatte England hart getroffen. Eine große Friedenszeit hatte die Zeit Edgars geprägt, der es geschafft hatte, England zu einen, selbst die zunächst verfeindeten Lager der ostsächsischen und westsächsischen Fürsten. Selbst Aelfhere, der noch Eadwig, Edgars Bruder bis zu dessen Tod unterstützt hatte, hatte zuletzt Edgar stets zur Seite gestanden und mit ihm diesen aufmüpfigen und arroganten gwyneddischen König Iago verjagt; seinen Bruder Rhodri getötet und seinen Bruder Meurig geblendet. Zwar war Iago geflohen, doch nun herrschte in Gwynedd ein englandtreuer König, Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf, der Sohn des 969n. Chr. ermordeten Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel, der einst als Geisel an den Hof Deheubarths verbannt worden war. Edgars größtes Werk aber und auch das von Dunstan, war die Neuordnung der Kirche Englands gewesen. Die Synode von 965 n. Chr. war ein voller Erfolg geworden. Edgar, der stets ein Weiberheld gewesen und dies bis zu seinem Tod geblieben war, war dennoch ein äußerst frommer Mensch.

‚Wie auch sein Sohn Eduard. Er wird ebenso ein großartiger König sein', sagte sich Dunstan.

Dunstan war sich sogar im Klaren, dass Eduard vielleicht noch besser, als Edgar die Geschicke Englands leiten wird. In den letzten Jahren, nachdem König Edgar in Bath 972 n. Chr. endlich gekrönt worden war, hatte sich der Einfluss der Fürsten stets gemehrt. Einige dieser Fürsten hatten durch die Synode einiges an politischem Gewicht verloren, da durch die Synode große Teile des Landes der Kirche zugesprochen worden waren. In den letzen Jahren hatte Edgar ihnen nun Zugeständnisse gemacht. Ja, er hatte sogar darüber nachgedacht, etwas gegen die langsam wieder erstarkten Dänen in England zu unternehmen, was Dunstan dem König abgeraten hatte. Dies hätte immerhin einen Streit zwischen ihm und dem Eldorman von Ost-Anglia, Ethelstan, hervorgerufen… dem Mann, der Edgar immerhin zum König gemacht hatte. Sicher, Ethelstan war alt geworden...

‚Wer nicht?', sagte sich Dunstan.

… und sein ältester Sohn, Ethelgar, war recht früh und sehr mysteriös gestorben. Doch Ethelgars jüngerer Bruder Aethelwine schien weit mehr diese magische Anziehungskraft seines Vaters geerbt zu haben. Schon jetzt, obwohl er noch nicht der Führer der westsächsischen Fürsten war, schienen sie auf ihn zu hören.

„Wollt ihr euer Frühstück, Eminenz?"

„Danke, Irminric… das wäre sehr nett von euch. Sagt, habt ihr einen Brief aus Ost-Anglia erhalten."

Irminric schmunzelte; er schien seit all den Jahren, seitdem er Dunstan von Glastonbury nach Canterbury gefolgt war, stets gewusst zu haben, was Dunstan dachte.

„Nein, Eminenz… es kein Brief von der Frau von Ethelstan angekommen; ebenso wie keiner aus Mercien."

Dunstan lächelte. Auch am Hofe Mercien hatte Dunstan seine ‚Spione'. Natürlich war es gut, dass er sowohl zu Ethelstans Frau, als auch zu Aelfheres Frau einen guten Kontakt pflegte, ohne dass dies in irgendeiner Weise anstößig angesehen werden konnte. Doch schon in einigen Äußerungen der beiden Frauen konnte Dunstan erkennen, dass sich die Fürsten nach Edgars Tod neu positionierten. Das neue und ganz andere Kontakte geknüpft wurden und alte gefestigt wurden.

‚Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, gerät Eduard gewaltig zwischen die Fronten der Fürsten…und zwischen Angelsachsen und Dänen', dachte sich Dunstan.

Inwieweit ein Solmen von Slytherin in solche Kontakte zwischen den ostsächsischen Fürsten verwickelt war, konnte Dunstan nicht sagen. Aber er vermutete es stark. Dunstan hatte nicht verhindern können, dass der Bund der Wölfe unter den zauberkundigen Fürsten an Macht gewann. Obwohl es so aussah, dass auch der Bund durch die Synode geschwächt wurde. Immerhin musste auch Solmen Gebiete an die Kirche abtreten… schien der Bund trotzdem zu wachsen. War im Jahr 954 n.Chr. der Bund allenfalls ein Mysterium, so schien er unter dem schwarzen Eldorman, der immerhin Großmeister geworden war, eine Macht in England zu sein. Scheinbar schienen alle magischen Vertreter des englischen Adels nun den Bund zu unterstützen; ohne ihn auch nur mit einem Wort zu nennen. Entsprechend schien Solmen an Macht noch dazu gewonnen zu haben.

„Der schwarze Eldorman… du hast fast das erreicht, was du schon immer wolltest… nicht wahr?', sagte sich Dunstan und dachte an die Zeit nach, als sie beide noch Kinder waren. Schon immer war er eine Person gewesen, die mit Tücke und Hinterhalt seine Pläne verfolgt hatte… schon immer hatte er die Menschen gegeneinander ausgespielt, um schließlich das zu erreichen, was er wollte. Er war nun selbst fast ein König unter den Zauberern. Doch noch stand Dunstan ihm entgegen.

„Gott sei Dank ist deine Tochter ein ganz anderer Mensch", sagte sich Dunstan, als er an die uneheliche Tochter des schwarzen Eldormannes dachte, die er, Dunstan, aufgenommen und die schließlich einen seiner Freunde geheiratet hatte.

‚Wie es ihr und ihren Kindern wohl geht, nachdem ihr Mann, mein Freund Cynesige, vor fünf Jahren gestorben ist? Hengist ist nun auch schon ein erfolgreicher Eldorman und stolzer Vater zweier Töchter', sagte sich Dunstan und nahm sich vor, einen Brief nach Berkshire zu schicken. Vielleicht bekam er einiges mit über den Bund… und würde die Machenschaften des schwarzen Eldormannes aufdecken. Der Kontakt zu Hengist könnte ihm, Dunstan, tatsächlich das Tor zum Bund öffnen.

Irminric kam erneut in das Gemach Dunstans und brachte ein ausreichendes Frühstück mit, das nicht nur einen Benediktiner, sondern auch eben einen Erzbischof erfreute.

„Irminric? Wollt ihr nicht mitessen? Oh, ich liebe dieses Brot. Vor allem, wenn es so schön knusprig ist und wenn man es dann auch noch mit Honig beschmieren kann."

„Danke Eminenz", sagte Irminric schmunzelnd und fuhr weiter fort:" Aber ich habe schon gefrühstückt, Eminenz?"

„Mmh… ja, Irminric?"

„Ich möchte euch, Eminenz, noch einmal daran erinnern, dass Bischof Aelfstan aus London am Vormittag vorbeikommen wollte. Ihr wisst, Eminenz… es geht um den Bau einiger Kirchen unter seiner Regie und wohl auch um den jungen König."

„Aelfstan… natürlich. Den Guten habe ich doch glatt vergessen. Wenn er da ist, schicke ihn gleich hinein", sagte Dunstan.

‚Aelfstan… was er wohl für eine Rolle spielt?', fragte sich Dunstan, der aus dem Bischof von London nicht klug zu werden schien. Zum einen war der Bischof zu einem der wichtigsten Berater des Erzbischofs geworden und doch hatte Dunstan stets das Gefühl, ihm nicht völlig trauen zu können. Obwohl Aelfstan stets auf der Seite Dunstans gestanden hatte und sich einen Namen gemacht hatte, als er gegen die Fürsten im Witan gestritten hatte, schien die Freundlichkeit, die er Dunstan gegenüber zeigte, irgendwie aufgesetzt.

‚Ansonsten ist er ein integrer Kirchenmann', sagte sich Dunstan, der nur einmal an Aelfstan gezweifelt hatte, als dieser sich gegen die Verleumdung wehren musste, er hätte Freibriefe für Männer des Bundes ausgestellt, damit mit ihnen Zauberer niedrigen Ranges in den Bund gezwungen werden konnten.

‚Was er wohl jetzt über den Bund weißt?', sagte sich Dunstan, denn er wusste das Aelfstan wie auch er ein Zauberer war… der aber nie sein Talent benutzte. Abermals biss Dunstan von seinem Brot ab, ehe er sich den Unterlagen widmete, über denen er in der Nacht eingeschlafen war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Große Halle, September 977 n. Chr._

Während es in der großen Halle verhältnismäßig ruhig war, hämmerte jemand an die große Tür, um Einlass zu erhalten.

„Lasst sie ein!", rief Cedric den beiden Bediensteten zu, die nahe der Tür standen. Natürlich hätte Godric, Salazar, Rowena oder gar Helga die Tür mittels eines lapidaren Zaubers selbst öffnen können, doch Cedric wollte sich bei diesem Besuch an das Protokoll halten. Er nickte noch einmal Longbottom zu, der mit seinem großen Stock auf dem Boden stieß und die Bediensteten anwies, die Tür zu öffnen. Während die Tür knarrend aufging, schaute Cedric kurz zu Helga, die neben ihm auf der Anhöhe saß. Ihr Blick war abwartend und ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos, doch ihre Hände zitterten leicht. Die große Anspannung, der sie ausgesetzt war, ließ sich bei ihr kaum feststellen. Auch die anderen drei Gründer saßen nahe bei Cedric; Godric noch immer im Kettenhemd und Helm gewandet, Rowena in ihrem einfachen blauen Ärmelrock, über dem ein noch dunkleres Skapulier saß, welches schürzenartig über der Brust und dem Rücken lag. Ihr Haar war unter der Kapuze und dem Schleier verborgen, so dass man von ihr nur ihr asketisches hageres Gesicht mit den blitzenden dunklen Augen sehen konnte. Am intensivsten musterte Salazar die eintreffenden Wikinger. Obwohl er nicht wie Godric in einem Kettenhemd gekleidet war, schien sein in grün und silber gehaltenes Wams wie ein gewisser Panzer zu wirken. Während die Wikinger in die große Halle Hogwarts eintrafen, versammelten sich die Bewohner Hogwarts entlang der Mauern der Halle. Nicht wenige von ihnen trugen Waffen, die sie im Notfall auch gebrauchen würden.

Longbottom schlug abermals den Stock auf den Boden und verkündete laut:" Der ehrenhafte König aus Norwegen und Dänemark, Harald, bittet um Einlass in die Halle von Hogwarts."

„Sie ist ihm gewährt", rief Cedric und verbeugte sich vor seinem Besuch. Anders als bei seinem König, Kenneth II, oder gar bei König von England ging aber Cedric nicht auf ein Knie hinunter, sondern blieb ruhig sitzen. Harald, der mit einigen seiner Krieger in die Halle eintrat, blinzelte zu Cedric hinüber, blieb stehen und neigte ganz unwesentlich sein Haupt.

„Fragt den König der Norweger und Dänen, König Harald, um sein Begehr", sagte Cedric. Natürlich kannte Cedric längst den Inhalt des Briefes, der mittels Pfeil an die Zugbrücke geschossen worden war, doch er wollte die Bitte Haralds noch einmal aus dessen eigenen Mund hören. Harald, ein großer aber schmaler Mann mit eigenartig schwarzem Haar und schmalen, geschnittenen Bart schaute Cedric unverblümt an und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Noch hatte ihn der Burgherr nicht aufgefordert, sich an einen der Tische, die für ihn und seine Wikinger bereit standen, zu setzen. Einen Augenblick herrschte eine Stille, die zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Einige der Wikinger, die in monströsen Pelzen gekleidet waren und im Vergleich zu Harald noch größer erschienen, umfassten ihre Waffen und schauten feindselig in die Runde der hier versammelten Burgbewohner. Doch schließlich begann Harald leicht zu lächeln, wobei dieses Lächeln eher dem eines Raubtieres war.

„Vielleicht hat man euch die Information nicht in vollem Umfang überbracht, Burgherr. Ich wollte euch bitten, meinen Sohn Sven, der alt genug ist, den elterlichen Haushalt zu verlassen, hier in Hogwarts als Zauberer auszubilden. Zusammen mit dem einen oder anderen Sohn eines Vasallen. Ich habe gehört, dass die Zaubererausbildung hier in Hogwarts… sagen wir es so… außergewöhnlich gut sei."

„Woher habt ihr dies gehört?", warf Helga ein. Während einige der Wikinger hinter Harald aufknurrten, lächelte nun Harald Helga ebenso unverblümt an… und verneigte sich vor ihr.

„Von einem unserer Priester, werte Verwandte. Er war nicht nur in England und hat einen eurer Lehrer und Gründer der Schule kennen gelernt, sondern ist immer noch in Kontakt mit dem einen oder anderen Zauberer in England. Durch seine Informationen konnten wir schließlich so in etwa den Aufenthaltsort Hogwarts erfahren… und wie wir erkennen konnten, war unsere Suche mit Erfolg gekrönt."

„Wie heißt dieser Priester?", fragte Helga, ehe Cedric etwas antworten konnte.

„Sigfried… er war Mönch im Kloster Glastonbury!"

Rowena keuchte auf, so dass Helga sich zu ihr umdrehte. Anscheinend schien Harald die Wahrheit zu sprechen, denn Rowena schien den Priester zu kennen. Cedric nickte Harald zu, da er mit dieser Antwort zufrieden war, stand auf und klatschte. In diesem Moment erschienen auf den Tischen Speisen, die unter Aufsicht von Wewe, dem Hauselfen und Küchenchef Hogwarts zubereitet worden waren. Natürlich hatte Wewe es sich nicht nehmen lassen, diese durch Zauberei in die Halle transportieren und so standen diese nun vor den überrascht aussehenden Wikingern.

„Setzt euch, König Harald… niemand der IN FRIEDEN Hogwarts besucht, wird einen knurrenden Magen besitzen müssen. Esst und trinkt, ehe wir uns genauer über eure Wünsche unterhalten wollen. Es ist uns jedenfalls eine Ehre einen so großen Staatsmann in den Hallen Hogwarts begrüßen zu können", sagte Cedric

„Meinen Dank an euch, Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, Burgherr von Hogwarts", sagte Harald und nickte seinen Wikinger zu, die unsicher an den Tischen Platz nahmen. Cedric nickte auch einigen sehr vertrauten Burgbewohnern zu… darunter auch Gyrth… die jetzt ebenfalls Platz nahmen und anfingen zu essen. Obwohl das Mahl ausreichend war und Wein und Bier gereicht wurde, schien immer noch eine ungewöhnliche Spannung in der Halle zu liegen.

„Wie steht es in eurer Heimat, König Harald? Man sagt, dass Kaiser Otto II. seinen Arm wieder nach Haithabu strecken könnte, so wie er es vor drei Jahren getan hat? Schleswig habt ihr ja leider so verloren", fragte Cedric seinen Gast.

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Kaiser Otto II hat mit seinen eigenen Dingen mehr als genug zu tun. Zwar konnte er Heinrich von Bayern, den man auch den Zänker nennt, exkommunizieren lassen, aber dennoch ist er Boleslaw in Böhmen immer noch eine Gefahr für den Kaiser. Und außerdem scheint sich Kaiser Otto auch in die Streitigkeiten um das Westfrankenreich hineinziehen zu lassen. Da hat er keine Überlegungen Dänemark zu überfallen. Zudem… wie ihr vielleicht wisst, habe ich vor Dänemark zu Einen. Sollte dies mir gelingen, wird er sich es zweimal überlegen, uns erneut anzugreifen. Und nachdem auch Norwegen mir wieder treu ergeben ist…"

Seinen Blick ließ Harald zu einem Jungen herüber gleiten, der zusammen mit einem anderen an einem der benachbarten Tische saß, ehe er weiterfuhr.

„… und seine Führer nun treue Vasallen sind, wird meine Heimat mehr als erblühen. Allerdings bin ich nicht nur aus dem Grund hier, meinen Sohn Sven und den Sohn eines meiner Vasallen hier ausbilden zu lassen. Sigurd, der Jarl von Orkney hat mich um Hilfe gebeten, da König Kenneth überlegt, die Inseln in sein Reich zu überführen. Wie ich hörte, seid ihr nicht nur mit dem König verwandt, sondern auch einer seiner Freunde und Berater. Ich kann dem König nur raten, die Finger von Orkney zu lassen, wenn er es nicht mit ganz Norwegen und Dänemark verscherzen möchte. Immerhin ist der Jarl einer meiner Vasallen, da er dem norwegischen Thron verpflichtet ist."

„Nun, ich denke, dies solltet ihr lieber mit König Kenneth selbst erörtern… mein Mann ist zwar ein Freund und Vetter des Königs, allenfalls berät er ihn auch ab und zu… aber der König der Schotten ist beileibe kein Schoßhündchen, welches sich hinter dem Rat seiner Vertrauten versteckt. Ich denke über dieses Thema werdet ihr mit dem König Kenneth schon selbst reden müssen, König Harald", mischte sich Helga ein, während sie einen abgekauten Hühnerknochen auf ihren Teller zurücklegte.

Harald lächelte wieder mit seinem Raubtiergebiss Helga an.

„Ich sehe, Burgherr, ihr habt nicht nur eine sehr schöne und ungewöhnliche Frau, sondern auch eine sehr kluge. Nun ja, wie mir berichtet wurde stammt ihr ja auch von königlichem Geschlecht ab. Und habt auch etwas aus dem königlichem Erbe bekommen, was eigentlich meinem Vater und mir zusteht."

„Vielleicht steht es euch zu, König Harald. Aber ich bekam es von meiner Mutter, die wie ihr dann ja auch wisst, die Tochter von Gurt war, dem Bruder König Chnuba. Nicht euch, lieber Harald und auch nicht eurem Vater wurde das Schwert überreicht und ich, Helga Hufflepuff, weigere mich, euch dieses Schwert auszuliefern. Dieses Schwert, einst das Schwert des Königs von Dänemark, dass von meiner Mutter hierher nach England gebracht wurde, damit es in Sicherheit war, ist wahrlich nur für starke Zauberer gedacht. So leid es mir tut, aber ich weiß nicht, ob und wie weit ihr ein starker Zauberer seid. Zudem ihr ja nach eurem christlichen Glauben strebt und dementsprechend vorsichtig mit er Zauberei sein solltet."

Harald schaute Helga mit verkniffenen Augen an.

„Ihr meint also, ich sei nicht würdig das Schwert zu tragen?"

„Würdig… oder unwürdig, König Harald. Das mag ich nicht entscheiden. Doch ich werde euch das Schwert nicht überlassen. Ich vermag weder eure Stärke als Zauberer einschätzen, noch will ich das Schwert jemanden anderen überhaupt übergeben. Meiner Meinung nach sollte das Schwert vernichtet werden. Natürlich fragt ihr euch, warum dies noch nicht geschehen ist, nicht wahr?"

Doch Helga schaute dabei nicht explizit Harald an, sondern ihr Blick ging auch zu Salazar, der Helga wie auch viele andere atemlos anstarrten.

„Dieses Schwert, Hrunting, ist kein einfaches magisches Schwert, Harald. Es ist ein Seelenfänger, der langsam auch die Seele des Trägers einfängt, wenn dieser nicht aufpasst. Lange habe ich darüber gegrübelt, wie man es zerstören kann. Man kann es nicht einfach erhitzen… es würde entweder seine zerstörerische Wirkung weiterhin besitzen, auch wenn ihr die Runen mit Zauberei entfernen würdet. Es würde nichts bringen, denn die Wirkung der Runen auf das Schwert bliebe erhalten. Oder aber… es würden die gefangenen Seelen freigesetzt werden. Ich möchte dieses Experiment nicht durchführen. Einzig allein eine sehr hohe Temperatur könnte das Schwert mit den Seelen zum Schmelzen bringen und so das Schwert zerstören. Aber noch ist mir keine Möglichkeit eingefallen, eine solche Temperatur entstehen zu lassen."

Helga schwieg, denn ihre anderen Gründe, das Schwert noch nicht beseitigen zu wollen, wollte sie nicht allen darlegen, geschweige denn einem unbekannten König aus Dänemark.

„Und ihr meint nicht, dass es jemanden geben könne, der dieses Schwert unbeschadet führen kann?"

„Habt ihr nicht zugehört, Harald! Jeder der sich seiner Macht bemächtigen möchte, wird über lang oder kurz selbst Diener des Schwertes werden. Oder Opfer. Egal wie ihr es sehen wollt. Je mehr ihr das Schwert benutzt, je abhängiger werdet ihr von ihm. Und je schwerer wird es für euch werden, es nicht zu benutzen. Es ist… es ist wundervoll… und zugleich furchterregend. Nein Harald… nur hier in Hogwarts ist es sicher. Und nur hier solltet es aufgehoben werden, bis zu seiner Zerstörung."

Harald schüttelte den Kopf, doch er schwieg, da er einsehen musste, dass Helga nicht wegen des Schwertes verhandeln wollte.

„Nicht jeder Zauberer wird sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden geben", fügte der König von Dänemark hinzu.

„Nicht jeder Zauberer ist in den Hallen Hogwarts willkommen", erwiderte Cedric, hob seinen Becher und nahm einen Schluck aus jenem. Gebannt sah Helga auf ihren entfernten Verwandten, der sie anstarrte und dann aufseufzte.

„Gut… nun gut… ich bin in Frieden gekommen und ich werde diesen Frieden halten. Es ist mein Anliegen, dass mein Sohn als Zauberer eines Tages den Thron Dänemarks erben und ihn, wenn nicht anders möglich, auch mit Zauberkraft halten kann. Er soll eines Tages nicht dieselben Fehler machen müssen, die ich tat. Solltet ihr aber, Helga, eines Tages anderer Meinung sein und das Schwert nicht mehr in Hogwarts behalten wollen, so denkt an mich. Denn einen Anspruch auf dieses Schwert wird meine Familie nicht aufgeben. Das heißt, dass auch mein Sohn eines Tages kommen und seinen Anspruch auf das Schwert bekräftigen wird. Und vielleicht, Helga, wird er dann nicht in Frieden kommen."

„Vielleicht… vielleicht auch nicht, denn wenn er in Hogwarts zu einem besseren Zauberer wird, wird er vielleicht Hogwarts mehr schätzen, als das Schwert", meinte Helga.

„Mag sein… mag sein!", erwiderte Harald vor sich hinsinnierend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Rowenas Kaminraum, September 977 n. Chr._

„Komm herein Godric, wir haben dich schon erwartet", sagte Cedric und winkte den breitschultrigen Waliser in den Raum, in dem sich schon die anderen drei Gründer, wie auch Folcard und Longbottom versammelt hatten und um den knisternden Kamin saßen. Ein wohliges Knacken des Holzes schien eine trügerische Stimmung herauf zu beschwören, denn die Stimmung der im Raum Sitzenden war wahrlich gereizt.

„Möchtest du einen Becher Wein?", fragte Cedric Godric, der daraufhin kurz brummte, ehe er sich auf einen der edel bespannten Stühle hinsetzte und sich an die Wand anlehnte.

„Und ich bin immer noch dagegen diese ausländischen Kopfeinschlager in unsere Schule aufzunehmen. Sie werden nur Unruhe und Unfrieden bringen", sagte Salazar, der wohl schon zuvor sich gegen die Dänen ausgesprochen hatte. Seine braunen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, waren zusammengekniffen, sein Gesicht war streng, die Fäuste geballt und die Worte, die er soeben gesprochen hatte, waren wie Giftpfeile aus seinem Mund gekommen. Er hatte sich in seinem Stuhl aufrecht aufgerichtet, um noch mehr seinen Unmut über die Dänen und ihr Ersuchen auszudrücken.

„Warum, Salazar? Nun gut, es sind keine Engländer, Schotten oder Waliser. Also auch keine englischen Dänen. Aber Harald Blauzahn könnte so ein wichtiger Verbündeter werden, wenn der Bund Hogwarts angreifen wird!", sagte Helga kopfschüttelt über die heftige Reaktion Salazars.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Helga. Habt ihr nicht die Schule aufgebaut, um Zauberer auszubilden… um dadurch euch gegen den Bund zu wappnen?", fragte Folcard.

„Das schon, aber sollten wir jetzt Dänen aufnehmen… von denen wir nicht mal wissen, ob sie wirklich nach Gottes Gebot leben, könnte dies wirklich zu Problemen führen. In diesem Punkt hat Salazar Recht. Auch wenn ich seine heftige Reaktion ein wenig für überspitzt halte", ermahnte Rowena kühl und sachlich, wobei sie es vermied Salazar direkt anzusehen, der verbissen knurrte.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Helga nach.

„Der Konflikt zwischen den Dänen und Angelsachsen scheint sich in England wieder ein wenig zuzuspitzen. In Northumberland schreien die Dänen wieder nach einem Jarl, einige sogar nach einem dänischen König. Die tyrannische Herrschaft eines Erik Blutaxt ist für sie zu lange her und der Norden scheint sich durch den englischen König ein wenig vernachlässigt zu fühlen. Zudem scheinen auch die Angelsachsen im Süden den Dänen skeptischer gegenüberzustehen. Weder in Ost-Anglien und Northumberland, noch in Teilen Mercien und Essex sind den Fürsten soviel Macht und Land vom König genommen worden, wie in den westlichen Gebieten. Die Hauptlast der Einnahmen für den Hof haben sie auch noch zu tragen. Natürlich ist Wessex das reichste Gebiet Englands. Aber sie fühlen sich gegenüber den Dänen im Osten des Landes ebenfalls benachteiligt. Dieser Konflikt, der nach Edgars Herrschaft wieder aufbrechen mag, kann auch uns in Hogwarts schaden, denn immerhin sind viele unser Schüler Kinder von Zauberer aus England", erklärte Rowena.

„Aber wir könnten diesem Konflikt hier in Hogwarts doch entgegensteuern. Werden hier in Hogwarts im Grunde, nicht alle Kinder gleich behandelt? Hier sitzt ein Bauernsohn in einer Klasse mit einem Sohn eines Adligen. Ein Waliser neben einem Schotten. Kommt es nicht darauf an, dass sie zauberkundig sind? Ich weiß, Salazar, dieses Thema ist immer ein Streitfall und ich habe es schon akzeptiert, dass die meisten Schüler, die du unterrichtest, reinrassige Engländer sind; auch wenn ich es nicht gutheiße. Dennoch… war es nicht unser Ziel, jedem zauberkundigem und willigem Menschen die Möglichkeit zu bieten sich ausbilden zu lassen, damit er nicht in die Hände von solchen Zauberern fallen, wie es die Anführer des Bundes sind?", ereiferte sich nun auch Helga.

„Und trotzdem müssen wir abwägen, Schatz!", mischte sich nun auch Cedric ein.

„Wieso abwägen?"

„Weil es eben auch Punkte gegen eine Aufnahme des Sohnes von Harald Blauzahn gibt. Nicht nur der Konflikt der Dänen mit den Angelsachsen; im Grunde sind wir hier auf dem Boden Schottlands und damit weit weg von diesem Konflikt. Und zudem haben wir auch einige englische Dänen hier in Hogwarts. Was heißt, dass der Konflikt auch ohne Sven ausbrechen mag. Doch wie steht es damit, wenn es zu einem kriegerischen Zusammentreffen von Wikingern und Schotten in der Frage der Orkney-Inseln kommt? Glaubst du wirklich wir werden von Kenneth unbeschadet gelassen, wenn er erfährt, dass der Sohn des dänischen Königs hier in Hogwarts sich aufhält? Ich könnte mir denken, er würde dies eher als Trumpfkarte benutzen, um zu verhindern, dass Harald dem Jarl der Orkney-Inseln hilft. Das er Sven als Geisel hält. Wie würdest du dann reagieren? Dich gegen Kenneth stellen, dem König, dem ich Treue geschworen habe, damit Sven unbeschadet bleibt? Und sollte er wirklich zum Geisel werden… wie reagiert dann sein Vater. Könnte er dann nicht mit einem Heer hier plötzlich auftauchen und uns angreifen? Wir hätten plötzlich nicht nur den Bund gegen uns, sondern entweder meinen Vetter oder den dänischen König. Keine gute Auswahl", meinte Cedric nachdenklich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein zu sich.

„Also… dann ist es klar, wir werden diese Brut nicht in Hogwarts aufnehmen!", warf Salazar ein und wollte sich schon erheben, als Godric seine Hand hob.

„Langsam, langsam, Salazar. Es gibt auch Gründe ihn aufzunehmen. Eben weil Harald uns gegen den Bund helfen kann. Eben weil in Sven ein Herrscher heranreifen kann, der Hogwarts schätzen gelernt hat und der Einfluss auf England und Schottland nehmen kann. So zum Beispiel auch auf eben die dänischen Angelsachsen. Und außerdem… haben wir nicht gesagt, dass jeder… und wir meinten Jeden… der zu uns kommt und Hilfe benötigt, diese auch von uns erhält?", sagte Godric und erhielt darauf von Helga ein dankbares Lächeln. „Außerdem Cedric… sind dies nicht Dinge, die man im Vorfeld klären könnte? Sicher wird Harald den Jarl der Orkney-Inseln zur Hilfe eilen, wenn dieser ihn darum bittet. Nicht nur, weil der Jarl ein Vasall des Norwegischen Thrones ist. Aber was ist, wenn Kenneth den Kampf um Orkney verliert, würde Harald nicht auf die Idee kommen… ohne sein Sohn hier… in Schottland einzufallen. Seine Städte zu verwüsten, seine Burgen zu schleifen, seine Höfe zu verbrennen? Ihr könnt euch vielleicht nicht mehr an Wikingereinfälle erinnern, die Schottland einst heimsuchten. Ich aber habe gesehen, wie Wikinger in Wales immer wieder einfielen… was sie den Bewohnern antaten, auch wenn dies irische Dänen waren. Doch Wikinger ist Wikinger, auch wenn die Normannen im Norden Frankreichs es nun nicht mehr sein wollen. Sie kämpfen wie Berserker. Nein. Wir werden es nicht verhindern, dass es vielleicht zu einem Kampf von Schotten und Wikingern kommt, aber wir können die Auswirkungen dieses Kampfes eingrenzen", fügte Godric hinzu, worauf auch Cedric mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Wohl wahr!", erwiderte Cedric schließlich.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Folcard nach.

„Wir werden Harald zusagen, dass sein Sohn auf unser Schule lernen kann!", erwiderte Helga selbstsicher.

„Das KANN doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein… siehst du nicht, dass Harald seinen Sohn in dieser Schule als Spion einführen will? Er soll herausbekommen, wo du das Schwert versteckst und dann wird er dir eine Falle stellen, damit du ihm das Schwert doch noch gibst. Nur deshalb will er seinen Sohn hierher bringen. Glaubt ihr wirklich, am Hof Dänemarks gibt es nicht genügend gute Zauberer, die einen passablen Herrscher aus Sven machen könnten? Nein… vielleicht verbündet er sich schließlich mit dem Bund und wird unsere Schwächen, die sein Sohn entdeckt, dem Bund übermitteln. Dann können wir ausbilden wen oder wie viel wir wollen; dann wird der Bund uns mit Haralds Hilfe schlagen und alles wird umsonst sein."

„Warum sollte dies Harald tun? Wenn er wirklich seinen Sohn und einen der anderen, die von ihm hierher geschickt werden, ausbilden lassen will… als Spion sieht und wenn er somit das Schwert auf irgendeinem Wege erreichen will, so stehen doch seine Interessen dem Bund gegenüber. Auch der schwarze Eldorman will das Schwert. Und er will dies sicher nicht mit dem dänischen König teilen. Nein, Salazar, du übertreibst. Gerade dann, wenn der Bund uns angreift, wird er sich auf unsere Seite stellen, um sein Anrecht auf das Schwert zu stärken. Es… Es liegt eben an mir, letztendlich herauszufinden, wie ich das Schwert vernichten kann", erwiderte Helga nun ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz ruhig.

„Ich verstehe euch nicht! Es sind Wikinger, Dänen!", sagte Salazar und erhob sich drohend.

„Ja, Salazar und ich bin auch eine! Eine englische Dänin, deren Eltern von Angelsachsen getötet wurden!", rief Helga ihm genauso erbost entgegen.

„Erggh…", sagte Salazar, dann stieß er seinen Stuhl um und stürzte aus dem Raum.

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, seufzte Godric auf.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Salazar sich um die Ausbildung des Prinzen und seines Gefolge kümmern wird. Nun gut… hört zu, Cedric, ich denke, wir werden noch einmal, zusammen mit Rowena, mit Harald sprechen. Wir werden ihm unsere Bedenken erörtern, ihm aber die Zusage geben, dass sein Sohn hier lernen kann. Ich denke mir, er wird soundso eher bei mir den Hauptteil der Stunden verbringen, als im zugigen Keller Salazars. Und natürlich werden wir auf Unruhen und Zwistigkeiten unterhalb der Schüler achten und diese im Keim ersticken. Alles andere wird sich ergeben… und wenn es nicht klappt, können wir den Bengel immer noch nach Dänemark zurückschicken."

Godric schaute Rowena, dann Cedric an, die ihm beide zunickten. Helga saß erschöpft auf ihrem Sitz und stimmte ebenfalls zu. Ihr war nach ihrem Ausbruch ein wenig schwindelig, so dass sie sich am Stuhl festhielt.

„Ist irgendetwas, Schatz?", fragte Cedric besorgt nach, doch Helga schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nur furchtbar müde", sagte sie und erhob sich ungelenk. Während sie mit Cedric den Raum verließ, schien sie von Rowena beobachtet zu werden, die Helga genaustes zu studieren schien.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy: **Danke für dein Review. Ja, es geht spannend los… und nein, wie du in diesem Kapitel lesen konntest, wird sie das Schwert nicht hergeben. Und nicht nur aus dem Grund, weil sie noch keine Möglichkeiten gefunden hat, es wirklich zu zerstören. Die anderen Gründe werdet ihr noch erfahren.

Was der Bund in den zehn Jahren getan haben, habe ich bisher nur angedeutet, hier werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel noch mehr dazu erfahren. Jedenfalls sind sie nun überall, in allen Machtzentren gut vertreten ( armer Dunstan, wenn du wüsstest). Auch über den Wraith wird noch etwas folgen, doch dazu später.

MfK

Arnie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

**Konflikt Angelsachsen –Dänen**

Wie ich schon in den ersten Kapitel des ersten Buches erwähnt habe, wurde das ehemalige Gebiet der Dänen, das Danelaw von König Aethelstan erobert und dem Reich eingegliedert. Unter Eadred konnte schließlich auch das Königreich York und Northumberland unter angelsächsischen Anspruch gelangen. Dennoch blieb die Bevölkerung dieser Gebiete hauptsächlich dänisch. Man sprach weiterhin die dänische Sprache und wählte in einigen Teilen Englands gar seine Jarle selbst aus, obwohl die Gebiete ebenfalls in Shires eingeteilt, in die Sheriffs und Thegns eingesetzt wurden. Während unter Edgar eine politische und kirchliche Konsolidierung vorgenommen wurde, geriet diese nach seinem Tod wieder ins Wanken. Als schließlich… und hier greife ich mal vor… 980n. Chr. die dänischen Wikinger unter Harald Blauzahn englische Städte überfielen ( übrigens keine schottischen ), wurde der dänische Einfluss auf England wieder größer. Damit die Dänen wieder abzogen, wurde Harald Blauzahn Tributzahlungen in Aussicht gestellt, welches er annahm. ( Das sogenannte Danegeld). Dennoch blieb der Konflikt der Angelsachsen mit den Dänen bestehen und gipfelte schließlich im Jahr 991 n. Chr.

**Nonnenkleidung im Mittelalter**

Nonnen im Mittelalter wurden vorgeschrieben, dass ihre Kleidung aus grober, ungefärbter Schafwolle anzufertigen war. Ihre Tracht bestand aus einem weißen Ärmelrock, der bis eine Handbreit über den Boden reichte, einem etwas kürzeren schwarzen Skapulier, das schürzenartig über Brust und Rücken lag und eine Kapuze besaß, und einer weißen Kukulle, die glockenförmig bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und mit überlangen und überweiten Ärmeln und ebenfalls mit einer Kapuze versehen war. Dazu gehörte natürlich noch das weiße Kopftuch und der schwarze Schleier. Damit die schmutzigen Kleidungsstücke gewaschen werden konnten, gab es alles in zweifacher Ausfertigung.

Ein Skapulier (von lateinisch scapularium - Schulterkleid) ist ein Überwurf über die Tunika einer Ordenstracht. Es besteht aus einem, über Brust und Rücken, bis fast zum Boden reichenden Tuch.

Eine Kukulle oder Cucullus (lateinisch „Tüte", in übertragener Bedeutung „Kapuze") ist ein der Gugel ähnlicher, etwa bis zum Gesäß reichender Überwurf mit Kapuze.

**Kaiser Otto II **

Otto II. ( 955; † 7. Dezember 983 in Rom) aus dem Herrscherhaus der Ottonen war Herzog von Sachsen und Kaiser des Römischen Reiches von 973 bis 983. Er war der Sohn Kaiser Ottos I. und seiner dritten Frau Adelheid von Burgund.

Nach dem Tod Ottos I. am 7. Mai 973 übernahm Otto II. die Herrschaft im Römischen Reich. Im Reichsteil nördlich der Alpen war Otto trotz der Vorbereitung durch seinen Vater keineswegs "automatisch" akzeptiert. Er hatte sich lange in Italien aufgehalten und seine Frau eröffnete ihm keine verwandtschaftlichen Verbindungen in dieser Region. In Sachsen, dem Herrschaftszentrum seines Hauses, hatten in der Spätphase von Ottos I. Herrschaft Bistumsgründungen und Umbesetzungen in der Verwaltung der Grenzmarken für erhebliche Kräfteverschiebungen und anhaltende Unruhen gesorgt. Wichtigster Gegenspieler Ottos II. war sein Vetter Heinrich von Bayern, genannt der Zänker. Bereits beim ersten Hoftag des neuen Königs im Mai 973 in Worms trat Heinrich mit großem Gefolge auf und demonstrierte damit einen Otto gegenüber zumindest nicht weit zurückstehenden Herrschaftsanspruch. Zunächst begab sich Otto II. auf eine Rundreise durch die nordalpinen Reichsteile, bei der seine Mutter Adelheid eine einflussreiche Rolle spielte und die Kontinuität zwischen der Herrschaft ihres verstorbenen Gatten und ihres Sohnes in den verschiedenen Regionen sicherstellte.

Zu ersten größeren Kräfteverschiebungen auf Reichsebene kam es im November 973. Nach dem Tod Herzog Burkhards III. setzte Otto nicht dessen Witwe Hadwig als Regentin ein, sondern machte seinen Vetter Otto, den Sohn seines Halbbruders Liudolf, zum Herzog. Dies widersprach den Interessen des bayerischen Herzogshauses. Heinrich der Zänker verbündete sich darauf mit Bischof Abraham von Freising sowie mit Boleslaw von Böhmen und Mieszko von Polen. Dieses Bündnis stellte an sich bereits eine Verschwörung gegen den König dar, wenn auch eine minder schwere, weil es nicht zum bewaffneten Aufstand gekommen war. Wohl deshalb erschien Heinrich wie von Otto befohlen zu einem Hoftag. Dort wurde er aber nicht wie erwartet wieder in die königliche Huld aufgenommen, sondern zu einer längeren Haftstrafe verurteilt. Diese harte Behandlung führte zum Auseinanderbrechen des ottonischen Hauses. Die Nachkommen Ottos I. standen gegen die von Ottos Bruder Heinrich I. von Bayern. Doch auch Adelheid trat ihrem Sohn entgegen. Anfang 976 befreite sich Heinrich der Zänker aus der Haft in Ingelheim und stellte sich an die Spitze des nun offenen Aufstands, dem sich auch viele Adlige Sachsens anschlossen. Obwohl sich Heinrich zunächst in Regensburg einigelte, musste er sich nach kurzer Zeit dem Druck Ottos geschlagen geben, vor allem nachdem der Reichsepiskopat ihn und seine Anhänger exkommuniziert hatte. Schließlich floh er zu Boleslaw nach Böhmen. Noch 976 erklärte Otto Heinrich für abgesetzt und gliederte das Herzogtum Bayern neu. Kärnten wurde als eigenständiges Herzogtum abgespalten und dort ein Vetter Heinrichs des Zänkers, Heinrich III., eingesetzt. Das verkleinerte Herzogtum Bayern wurde Otto von Schwaben unterstellt.

974 unterstütze Harald Blauzahn eine weitere Rebellion der Slawen gegen Otto II, worauf Otto II nach Schleswig zog und es vereinnahmte. Bereits im Jahr 983 unterstützte Harald abermals die Slawen im großen Slawenaufstand. Der Aufstand begann mit dem Überfall auf den Bischofssitz von Havelberg am 29. Juni 983. Es folgten die Zerstörung von Burg und Bischofssitz Brandenburg, Hamburgs und der Altmark. Den Sachsen gelang es unter Führung des Magdeburger Erzbischofs Giselher lediglich, die aufständischen Völker aus den Gebieten westlich der Elbe fernzuhalten. Die Hintergründe des Aufstands sind unklar - während zeitgenössische Quellen von der Überheblichkeit der sächsischen Siedler gegenüber der einheimischen Bevölkerung sprechen, vermuten Historiker, dass eine nahezu zeitgleiche Niederlage Kaiser Ottos II. bei Cap Crotone in Süditalien gegen die Sarazenen in Süditalien die Slawen zum Aufstand motiviert hatte. Konsequenz des Slawenaufstandes war ein völliger Stopp der Ostsiedlung für die nächsten zweihundert Jahre. Die Bischöfe von Brandenburg und Havelberg lebten fortan als Titularbischöfe am königlichen Hof, erst im zwölften Jahrhundert wurde die deutsche Besiedelung jenseits der Elbe fortgesetzt. Harald konnte mit dieser Unterstützung sein Reich, das er 980 erstmal einte, festigen.

**Die Orkney- Inseln**

977 kämpften im Norden die Truppen von Kenneths Vasallen gegen Sigurd den Norweger, den Grafen von Orkney, um die Herrschaft über Caithness im äußersten Norden Schottlands. Doch die Schotten konnten in diesem Konflikt keinen entscheidenden Erfolg verbuchen. Die Orkney-Inseln blieben norwegisch. Orkney (engl. Orkney Islands ) ist ein aus ca. 100 kleineren Inseln und der Hauptinsel The Mainland bestehender Archipel, der heute zu Schottland gehört. Er liegt, nur durch den Pentland Firth getrennt, nördlich von Schottland, der Küste von Caithness in Sichtweite gegenüber. Die zum Archipel gehörenden Inseln verteilen sich über ein Gebiet von knapp 50 km Ost-West und 85 km Nord-Süd. Orkney liegt zwischen dem 58. und 59. Grad nördlicher Breite. Das entspricht etwa der Höhe St. Petersburgs und Südgrönlands. Von den 992 km² Fläche entfallen auf die Hauptinsel The Mainland 492 km² oder 49. Nur 21 Inseln sind bewohnt - davon eine Insel Papa Stronsay als reine Klostersiedlung (Transalpine Redemptoristen) mit beschränktem Zugang für die Öffentlichkeit, eine Insel in den letzten Jahren wieder nur saisonal. Die beiden wichtigsten Städte sind Kirkwall, als Verwaltungsort und bedeutendster Drehscheibe des gesamten Verkehrs mit ca. 7.000 Einwohnern, und Stromness, als einer der Fährhäfen vom/zum „Festland" mit ca. 2.000 Einwohnern; beide liegen auf Mainland. Um 325 v. Chr. soll der Grieche Pytheas auf seiner Erkundungsreise die Inseln "Cape Orcas" besucht haben, die gewöhnlich mit den Orkneys gleichgesetzt werden. Er beschreibt die Einwohner als Pretani. Im Jahre 83 n. Chr. sandte nach Tacitus Agricola, der römische Statthalter, eine Flotte zur Erkundung der Inseln. Claudius Ptolemäus nennt in seiner Geographika die Inseln Orcades. Das einzige bekannte Datum vor der Landung der Normannen vor dem Jahr 800 n. Chr. ist Cormacs Missionsreise zu den Orkneys um 580 n. Chr.

Die neuzeitlichen Bewohner stammen von Norwegern ab. Nach Snorris Heimskringla soll deren König Harald I. (Schönhaar) die Inseln 876 Røgnvald I. Eysteinsson aus Møre in Norwegen überlassen und ihn zum Jarl eingesetzt haben. Das aber dürfte nicht historisch sein; denn seine Königsgewalt reichte zu einer solchen Maßnahme nicht aus. Archäologisch gibt es auch keine entsprechenden Funde. Möglicherweise war aber der in der Heimskringla erwähnte Sigurd der Mächtige erster norwegischer Jarl auf den Inseln. Selbst von Erik Blutaxt wird nur berichtet, dass er auf den Orkneys und Hebriden herumzog. Wann die Norweger tatsächlich auf den Orkneys Fuß fassten, ist nicht bekannt. Eine der Hauptquellen für Personen und Ereignisse aus dieser Zeit ist die Orkneyinga saga. Sie wurde immerhin erst um 1200 n. Chr. geschrieben. Nach der für den norwegischen König Håkon Håkonsson nicht siegreichen Schlacht bei Largs 1263 n. Chr. schwand der norwegische Einfluss auf Schottland und die Orkneys. Die Inseln wurden von Christian I. im Jahre 1468 n. Chr. dem König James III. von Schottland als Mitgift für Margarethe I. von Dänemark zugesprochen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der westsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelstan **

König von England bis 939

**Aethelwine**

Sohn Ethelstan, einer der führenden Fürsten der Ostsachsen

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim **_

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmead

**Chnuba**

war Widukinds Res gestae Saxonicae zufolge 934 König von Dänemark, als er bei der Schlacht von Haithabu von Heinrich I. besiegt wurde. Möglicherweise war er der Sohn von Olaf dem Dreisten.

**Cynesige **

Ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehörte zur Ostsäschsischen Partei bis er 972 n. Chr. starb

**Dunstan **

Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, nun von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**Eadwig **

Sohn von Edmund, König von England bis 959

**Edgar**

Sohn von Edmund, König von England bis 975

**Eduard**

Sohn Edgars, König von England um 977

**Ethelgar**

Sohn Ethelstan, Freund König Edgars, wird vom Bund umgebracht

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

_**Godric Gryffindor ap Maredudd **_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**Gurt **

Bruder Chnubas, Großvater von Helga

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindor, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff.

**Heinrich von Bayern**

Auch der Zänker genannt ( 951; † 28. August 995 in Gandersheim) aus dem Geschlecht der Liudolfinger war Herzog von Bayern und Sohn Heinrichs I. von Bayern, des leiblichen Bruders Kaiser Ottos I.

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

_**Hengist**_

Sohn Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, gehört zur ostsächsischen Partei, hat aber Kontakt zum Bund

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dringt dann mit den Angelsachsen und Deheubarthern in Gwynedd ein und vertreibt seinen Onkel Iago

**Iago ap Idwal Foel **

König von Gwynedd, wird von Edgars Mannen aus Gwynedd 969n. Chr. vertrieben.

**Ieuaf ap Idwal Foel**

Bruder des Königs Iago, wird von seinem Bruder Iago wegen Verrats an Gwynedd 969n. Chr. hingerichtet

_**Irminric**_

ehemaliger Bruder in Glastonbury, Vertrauter Dunstans, arbeitet für ihn in Canterbury

**Kenneth Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 971 bis 995

_**Longbottom **_

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmead.

**Meurig ap Idwal Foel **

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics, wird 969 n. Chr. von Edgar geblendet und lebt seitdem in Gefangenschaft

_**Nyfetora**_

Vampirin, Mitglied des Clan der Baobhan-Sith, Hüterin des Wraiths.

**Otto II**

Herzog von Sachsen und Kaiser des Römischen Reiches von 973 bis 983.

**_Oswy_**

Drachentöter und Bestienjäger. Bekam von der Kirche Aufträge „Satans Angehörige" auszumerzen, stirbt durch Inferis

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel **

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos, starb durch Aelfheres Schwert 968 n. Chr.

_**Rowena Ravenclaw **_

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.( stammt aus Cumbria

_**Salazar Slytherin **_

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**Sigfried**

norwegischer Mönch in Glastonbury, später dann in Norwegen und Dänemark christlicher Reformator

**Sigurd **

Jarl der Orkney-Inseln

_**Solmen von Slytherin **_

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

_**Wewe**_

Ehemaliger Hauself von Slytherin, nun Küchenchef in Hogwarts


	46. Der Auftrag des Bundes

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch, beginnend im Jahr 977n. Chr.

Nachdem im Jahr 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark und Norwegens, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald, ein weiterer Verwandter von Helga Hufflepuff, möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch als König von Dänemark das Schwert Hrunting zurück, welches Helgas Mutter aus Dänemark nach England brachte.

Doch Helga, die mit den anderen Gründern Harald empfängt, verweigert ihm das Schwert, da sie es letztendlich vernichten möchte. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Doch auch die Gründer sind sich in der Frage der Dänen nicht eins. Während Salazar sich auf Grund seiner Einstellung gegen den Besuch Svens auf Hogwarts ausspricht und nicht mit sich verhandeln lässt, beschließen die anderen Sven auf die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Bundesgenossen gegen den Bund suchen.

Währenddessen befreit ein Drachentöter, Oswy, unabsichtlich den Wraith, den magischen Attentäter, der einst Helga töten sollte, indem er seine Wächterin Nyfetora und deren Diener vernichtet.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die aufkommenden Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den Dänen. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, den er berät, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können, doch er weiß nicht, dass selbst er vom Bund manipuliert wird.

**3. Der Auftrag des Bundes**

_Zimmer des schwarzen Eldorman, Hauptquartier des Bundes, Somerset, Oktober 977n. Chr._

„Unser Meister lässt sich entschuldigen. Er wir in Kürze hier eintreffen, deshalb sollt ihr euch schon ein wenig bequem machen."

Nadal starrte den untergebenden Diener an, auf dessen Stirn sich ein reichlicher Schweißfilm gebildet hatte. Die dunkle Aura, die schon einst die Menschen und Zauberer in Schrecken versetzt hatte, wirkte bei Nadal noch immer. Natürlich lag dies auch an der schwarzen Kutte, die er wie immer trug, um seine Erscheinung zu verstecken. Und obwohl er wie alle anderen älter wurde, schien bei seinem Aussehen die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Noch immer hatte er diesen eleganten und selbst bewussten Gang, der fast arrogant wirkte. Immer noch trug er einen schwarzen Bart, der wie bei einer Katze nach allen Seiten sprieß. Und noch immer waren seine sonstigen Bewegungen so, dass jeder fürchtete, im nächsten Moment von diesem erheblich schnelleren Gegner tödlich getroffen zu werden. Und doch… Nadal wusste, dass auch bei ihm die Zeit nicht Halt gemacht hatte. Doch noch konnte er dies mit viel Disziplin und Härte verbergen. Noch einmal machte der Diener einen Bückling, ehe er rückwärts aus dem Raum schlich und Nadal im Raum des schwarzen Eldormannes allein ließ.

‚Er ist noch nicht da! Nun ja, der schwarze Eldorman ist zurzeit einer der wohl mächtigsten Männer Englands und damit wohl auch einer der Vielbeschäftigsten', sagte sich Nadal und schaute sich neugierig im Raum des Eldormannes um. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er nichts berühren sollte, denn Nadal wusste, dass der schwarze Eldorman und Bücher errichtet hatte, um ein unberechtigtes Berühren zu verhindern. Dennoch machte das eine oder andere Nadal natürlich neugierig und so schritt Nadal, mehr als vorsichtig durch den Raum und besah sich so manches.

‚Nun… wir werden sehen, warum der schwarze Eldorman mich hat rufen lassen!', sagte er schließlich und setzte sich in einen der großen und sehr bequemen Stühle, die vor einem sehr großen eichenden Tisch standen. Lüstern schaute er auf die großen Flaschen voller Wein, die ganz in seiner Nähe standen, doch er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er würden warten müssen, bis der schwarze Eldorman ihm einen Wein anbieten würde. Noch war Nadal nicht klar, warum der schwarze Eldorman seine Hilfe benötigte. In seinen Beruf neigte man stets zu einem gewissen Maß an Vorsicht. Schon lange hatte Nadal nicht mehr einen Auftrag des Bundes angenommen… nicht, dass die Aufträge des Bundes nicht lukrativ wären… aber Nadal hatte lange Zeit auf dem Kontinent verbracht. Auf Grund des Eingreifens Ottos I und Otto II in Italien, seinem Konflikt mit den Päpsten Johannes XII und Benedict V, aber auch die Unruhen in Byzanz hatten Nadal zu einem reichen Mann werden lassen. Vor kurzem noch hatte er in den Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den unterschiedlichen Adelsfamilien um den Papstthron mitgewirkt. Als Anerkennung für seine Arbeit hatte ein Adliger ihm sogar ein Haus in Norditalien vermacht, in dem er nun lebte und so ein wenig zurückziehen konnte. Doch noch immer trieb ihn seine Natur in die Welt… und nun wieder nach England und somit zum Bund.

Nadal nahm seine Hände in den Schoß, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und der schwarze Eldorman eintrat. Anders als zuvor trug er nun nicht mehr das alte Kettenhemd, sondern ähnlich Nadal einen schwarzen Überwurf auf dem das Wappen der Bündler zu sehen war und welches von der Lichtrune umgeben wurde.

„Nadal… schön euch zu sehen", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, hob dabei die Hand zum Gruß und eilte zum Schreibtisch, um sich dahinter zu setzen. Nadal verneigte sich tief und wieder rannte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er die Gestalt des schwarzen Eldormannes ansah. Nichts hatte dieser in den letzten Jahren an seiner Gefährlichkeit eingebüßt, obwohl… so wusste der Werleopard, er auch schon im erlauchten Alter sein musste. Die schwarze, immer junge Maske, hinter der nur zwei lodernde Augen zu sehen waren, erschreckten jeden, der dem schwarzen Eldorman gegenüberstand. Und doch… auch Nadal wusste, dass der schwarze Eldorman sich ein wenig vor Nadal fürchtete und ihn daher sehr achtete.

„Es ist auch schön euch wohlbehalten zu sehen, Großmeister", sagte Nadal und verneigte sich abermals. "Ihr hattet nach mir rufen lassen?"

„Ja. Ich sehe, es geht euch gut in Italien und ich habe gehört, dass ihr nun schon ein einträgliches Leben auf einem Gut führt. Allerdings habe ich auch gehört, dass ihr weiterhin gefährliche Aufträge liebt und nicht abgeneigt seid, diese anzunehmen?"

„So sagt man!", erwiderte Nadal auf die Frage des Eldormannes mit einem Nicken.

„Etwas Wein?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman zwischendurch und fuhr mit der hand über die Flaschen.

„Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt", sagte Nadal wiederum mit einem Nicken. Der schwarze Eldorman nahm zwei seiner Gläser und füllte aus einer Flasche Wein ein, dann gab er Nadal ein Glas, während er das andere Glas nahm und sogleich es an den Mund seiner Maske führte. Wie der schwarze Eldorman es schaffte, die Flüssigkeit durch die Maske in seinen eigenen Mund zu bekommen, war Nadal nie gelungen herauszubekommen.

‚Wahrscheinlich durch Zauberei. Aber eigentlich… ist es vielleicht auch besser dies nicht zu wissen', sagte sich Nadal und konzentrierte sich auf sein Glas. Es schien wirklich nur Wein zu beinhalten, der wie Nadal durch seine Nase, die zwar weit weniger sensibel war, als bei anderen Werwesen, feststellte. Vorsichtig setzte er das Glas an und nippte an dem Wein.

„Nun… ich denke mir, ich habe einen interessanten Auftrag, der euch nicht nur weiteren Reichtum garantieren würde, sondern auch noch weiter berühmt machen würde. Und zudem wäre dieser Auftrag genau so etwas, wie ihr es liebt. Eine Jagd… und zudem Beobachtung und Fallen, die ihr selbst zu stellen pflegt. Wie klingt dieses?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und setzte sich noch weiter nach hinten in den Stuhl, wobei er abermals, sehr genüsslich, einen weiteren Schluck seines Weines nahm.

„Klingt wirklich gut. Nun denn, was wäre dies für ein Auftrag?", fragte Nadal.

„Ihr habt von Hogwarts gehört?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman.

„Der Zaubererschule im Norden Englands?"

Nadals Frage war mehr als rhetorisch gewesen. Natürlich hatte Nadal von Hogwarts gehört. Er wusste natürlich auch, dass Helga in Hogwarts war und mit ihr das legendäre magische Schwert Hrunting, nachdem der schwarze Eldorman, aber mehr noch als dieser, sein ehemaliger Dienstherr Solmen von Slytherin, strebte. Nadal hatte von dem ersten Zusammentreffen des schwarzen Eldorman mit Helga und ihren Freunden gehört und hatte auch erfahren, dass der Eldorman eine erste Niederlage erlitten hatte. Nadal war klug genug, jetzt nicht darauf hinzuweisen, obwohl es ihn erfreute, dass Helgas Ausbildung sehr weit gediegen war, um sich dem Eldorman entgegenzustellen.

„Natürlich, jenes Hogwarts, auf dem auch eure Freundin Helga Hufflepuff sich befindet. Ich nehme doch an, sie ist eure Freundin?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman mit einer solchen freundlichen Stimme, dass Nadal abermals ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter lief. Das Gespräch schien eine weit unangenehmere Richtung zu nehmen, als Nadal sich dies vorgestellt hatte.

"Freundin? Freundin kann man nicht sagen, Großmeister. Ich bewunderte nur ihre damaligen Fähigkeiten, die sie als Kind aufzuweisen hatte… und nachdem ich sie in Bodmin bei Solmen abgeliefert hatte, fand ich es nicht rechtens, sie so zu vergeuden", sagte Nadal mit ruhigem, fast freundschaftlichen Ton.

„Da habt ihr natürlich nicht ganz Unrecht. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind wirklich bemerkenswert. Und es ist schade, dass man sie nicht für unsere Sache gebrauchen kann. Leider hat sie sich, durch den von uns hervorgerufenen Tod ihrer Eltern, natürlich, gegen uns gestellt. Und nun mit ihren Freunden, von denen sie auch einige kennen, diese Zaubererschule gegründet. Nun… ich will ihnen nicht um ihre Barthaare herumreden… dieses Hogwarts wird von Jahr zu Jahr eine immer größer werdende Bedrohung für den Bund und somit auch für unsere Ziele. Natürlich werden sie nicht verhindern können, dass der Bund demnächst einen englischen zauberfähigen König auf den Thron hieven wird, der somit die Dänen und vor allem die zauberkundigen Dänen in und außerhalb Englands Paroli bieten kann. Der England in ganz Europa zu einem entscheidenden Faktor machen wird. Aber dennoch! Dieses Hogwarts schürt die Ablehnung gegen den Bund. Zauberer aus Wales, England und Schottland schicken dort ihre Söhne und… TÖCHTER… dorthin, um sie ausbilden zu lassen. Um sie gegen UNS ausbilden zu lassen. Eines Tages werden diese Kinder von heute, den Kampf gegen den Bund anführen und wir werden uns zu verteidigen haben. Nein. Ich möchte nicht, das, was wir aufgebaut haben… dass wir aufbauen wollen, durch solche Zauberer wieder vernichtet wissen. Deshalb müssen wir jetzt Hogwarts stoppen…", sagte der schwarze Eldorman mit energischer Stimme.

„Und was genau soll ich dabei tun?", fragte Nadal nach.

„Nein, nicht, dass was ihr denkt! Wir wissen, wo Hogwarts liegt. Es hat zwar einige Zeit gedauert, bis wir es herausbekommen haben, doch nun ist uns der Aufenthaltsort nicht unbekannt. Diese Aufgabe, mein lieber Nadal, wäre zu einfach für einen solchen fähigen Mann, wie ihr es seid. Nein, Nadal, ich habe einen ganz anderen Auftrag für euch. Allerdings… allerdings interessieren sich auch zwei andere… ähh… Wesen für diesen Auftrag. Ich habe gedacht, man könne diesen Auftrag in gewisser Weise aufteilen oder besser noch… man könne als Anreiz für euch und den anderen einen kleinen Wettbewerb daraus machen, indem derjenige, der mit dem besten Ergebnis zu mir kommt, den Gewinn einstreichen kann. Nun… immer noch interessiert?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman nach. Nadal schaute ihn an. Zwei Konkurrenten? Nicht gerade das, was sich Nadal vorgestellt hatte. Doch wer wollte sich mit ihm, einen der besten Attentäter der christlichen Welt messen. Irgendwie reizte ihn dieser Vergleich… auch wenn er gefährlich war.

„Ihr habt noch immer nicht gesagt, um was es sich bei diesem Auftrag handelt", sagte Nadal freundlich, aber weiter bestimmt.

„Ihr seid also weiter geneigt, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen? Fein. Wilhelm!"

Die Tür zu dem Raum des schwarzen Eldormannes öffnete sich und ein Mann in einer grauen Kutte verneigte sich vor dem schwarzen Eldormann. Nadal kam der Mensch wie ein Mönch vor… wahrscheinlich war er dies auch mal gewesen, der nun aufmerksam den Befehlen seines Meisters zuhörte.

„Sind Earpwald und Marrok schon eingetroffen."

„Ja, Meister, sie warten bereits."

„Gut, dann führe sie doch bitte hier herein… ach und noch etwas, Wilhelm. Ist unser kleines Schauspiel vorbereitet?"

„Die Wachen und der Gefangene warten auf euren Befehl", sagte Wilhelm und verneigte sich abermals.

„Gut, Bestens. Nun… dann führt bitte Earpwald und Marrok hier herein."

Nadal schaute den schwarzen Eldorman eindringlich an. Er kannte weder den einen, noch den anderen. Was würden dies für Wesen sein? Nur wenig später öffnete sich abermals die Tür und zwei Wesen traten in den Raum.

„Earpwald, Marrok… ich darf euch den ehrenwerten und berühmten Fährtenleser und Attentäter Nadal Lynx vorstellen, der schon viele Aufträge des Bundes erfolgreich ausgeführt hat und der sich auch für diesen Auftrag interessiert. Nadal… der Zentaur Earpwald, Führer einer Rotte von Zentauren, die uns seit über zehn Jahren loyal sind… und Marrok… ein Waliser aus Gwynedd, den es nach England verschlagen hat, nachdem auf ihn und sein Rudel von König Edgar und König Iago Jagd gemacht wurde."

Nadal schaute die beiden Wesen an und nun wusste er, welche Gegner ihm im Wettstreit um die Belohnung streiten würden. Beide waren bemerkenswert und schauten Nadal unverhohlen feindlich an. Während Earpwald deutlich kein Mensch war, sondern ein Zentaur… genauer gesagt ein Albinozentaur… der Nadal mit seinen roten Augen sonderbar arrogant musterte, zeigten sich in Marroks menschlicheren Gesichtzügen offener Hass. Nadal war klar warum und ihm war klar, warum er dieses Wesen ebenso verachtete. Dieses Wesen war auch ein Werwesen oder genauer gesagt, er war ein Werwolf. Während Nadal sich in eine schwarze Kutte verhüllte, stand dieses Wesen in einer offenen grauen Kutte vor dem schwarzen Eldorman, wobei seine Behaarung sehr stark war und seinen gesamten Körper umhüllte. Hinter dieser grauen Behaarung lugten kleine gelbliche giftige Augen hervor. Zudem schien Marrok mit einem leichten Knurren sein Unbehagen auszudrücken, hier eine Werkatze vorzufinden.

„Sehr erfreut, euch kennen zu lernen, Nadal. Man erzählt schon einiges von euch", sagte Earpwald und beugte nur unwesentlich seinen Hals als Begrüßung. Allerdings schien seine Freundlichkeit nur Fassade zu sein, denn er erwartete kaum eine Antwort Nadals, sondern richtete sich sogleich an den schwarzen Eldorman.

„Nun, Großmeister… ihr hattet nach mir rufen lassen. Bezüglich dieser Sache mit Hogwarts und den abtrünnigen Zentauren unter diesen… Berin…und Alo…"

Es war wie ein Ausspucken eines Fremdkörpers, als er die für Nadal unbekannten Namen aufsagte. Nun erwartete er eine Antwort des Großmeisters, den er ebenso arrogant anstarrte. Scheinbar schien der Zentaur sich vor dem schwarzen Eldorman nicht zu fürchten.

‚Ein Fehler, den man nicht oft wiederholen sollte. Diese Arroganz wird eines Tages zu deinem Untergang führen', sagte sich Nadal, wandte sich aber vom Zentauren ab, um sich ebenfalls dem schwarzen Eldorman zu widmen, der die unverholdene Feindschaft der Wesen untereinander zu amüsieren schien.

„Nun… ja Earpwald, es geht um Hogwarts. Und es geht um diesen Auftrag. Wir, der Bund wissen nicht, wie stark Hogwarts nun wirklich ist. Wir wissen nicht, wo ihre Schwächen und wo ihre Stärken liegen. Es wäre gut, wenn wir davon erfahren könnten… und wenn wir noch mehr über ihre Bewohner erfahren würden. Gut, wäre es auch, wenn wir noch mehr über Hrunting erfahren würden, jenes Schwert, welches ihnen einen ungemein starken Vorteil gibt. Ich weiß, dass wir es nicht einfach so erringen können… aber sollte ihr jetziger Träger einen tödlichen Unfall erleiden, dann würde das Schwert frei sein. Und so, eventuell, in unser Besitz gelangen können. Auf jeden Fall ist jede Information über Hogwarts von großer Bedeutung… denn sollten wir je Hogwarts angreifen, müssen wir sicher sein können, dass sie besiegt werden. Wie ihr diese Informationen erhaltet… wie ihr Hrunting erhalten könnt… oder Informationen über es… das soll mir egal sein. Derjenige, der die meisten Informationen erhält… bekommt den Gewinn, während die beiden anderen… nun auf jeden Fall werden die beiden anderen sich danach zurückziehen können und ihre Machtposition oder ihr Ansehen verlieren. Wenn nicht bei dem einen oder anderen gar etwas Schlimmeres…"

Der schwarze Eldorman lächelte und setzte sich wieder nach hinten.

„Nun, meine Herren… nehmen sie den Auftrag an?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman lächelnd und schaute die drei Wesen an. Nadal legte sich leicht zurück und überlegte. Er war Helga zu nichts verpflichtet… obwohl ihm klar war, dass er ihren Tod nicht wünschte. Und dann kam ihm noch ein Gedanke. Es war… die Sicht der Zukunft, die ihm schon immer in Furcht versetzt hatte. Oilell, die Königin der Sabberhexen hatte von einem großen Kampf zwischen dem schwarzen Eldorman und den Bewohnern einer Burg gesprochen, an dem er und ein Werwolf teilnahmen. Er wusste, dass diese Schlacht einherging mit seinem Tod… und doch, er wusste, dass er daran nichts ändern konnte. Also nickte er unscheinbar, als der schwarze Eldorman ihn ansah.

‚Oh, ja… ich werde im Wettstreit mit diesen beiden treten und ich werde sie besiegen. Das ist klar!', sagte sich Nadal, den dieser Wettstreit nun mehr als zuvor motivierte.

„Gut, meine Herren. Doch bevor sie aufbrechen, werde ich ihnen noch eine kleine Demonstration vorführen. Man hat in unseren Reihen auch widersprüchliche Menschen mit unterschiedlichen eigenen Zielen. Manchmal allerdings widersprechen diese Ziele den unseren… und vor allem den meinigen. So etwas können wir uns im Bund nicht leisten und so kommt es natürlich zu Bestrafungen. Manchmal zu tödlichen, wenn das Vergehen entsprechend groß ist. So wie zum Beispiel Verrat", erörterte der schwarze Eldorman und schaute dabei kurz zu Nadal hinüber, der deutlich den Hinweis verstand.

„Wilhelm!"

„Ja, Meister?"

„Führt nun den Gefangenen vor!"

Zwei Soldaten führten einen Gefangenen in den Raum, der zitternd vor dem schwarzen Eldorman zu Boden ging.

„Nun… Ulf, mein Guter, du weißt, warum du hier bist?"

„Ich… ich habe euch enttäuscht", sagte der Gefangene bibbernd.

„Nein, nicht nur enttäuscht… du hast mir geschadet. Und dem Bund. Du hast durch dein Vergehen, durch deine Tat, die du Rache nennst, einen wichtigen Bündnispartner verprellt. Du hast deine Rache in die eigenen Hände genommen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich dich um Geduld gebeten hatte. Aber du hast nicht auf mich gehört und so dem Bund großen Schaden zugefügt."

„Aber, Herr… Meister. Ich wusste, dass ihr mir helfen wolltet. Ich gebe ja zu, ich war ungeduldig, da noch immer die Mörder meiner Frau nicht gerichtet waren. Aber, dann… ich weiß, es war falsch, dort hinzugehen, dorthin, wo ich sie schließlich traf. Aber ihr müsst es doch verstehen… als ich ihn sah, da konnte ich nicht anders. Ich musste ihn töten", flehte der Mann am Boden.

„Nein, ich verstehe es nicht, Ulf. Ihr hattet mein Wort, dass ich diese Tat rächen würde… zur richtigen Zeit. Nun aber wendet sich unser Bündnispartner durch diesen Mord von uns ab. Noch war er nicht endgültig an den Bund gebunden. Und nun… jetzt könnte er viel verhindern, könnte unsere Ziele im Witan blockieren. Durch deine kleine unbedeutende Rache an einem… einem Floh…, den du im Namen des Bundes ausgeübt hast, hast du viel gefährdest. Dies kann, ja und ich will es auch nicht hinnehmen. Soldaten, richtet diesen Wurm auf… damit er ein Wurm wird", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Gefangenen.

„Nein, Herr, nein, bitte nicht!"

Doch schon begann der schwarze Eldorman schwarze Magie einzusetzen, die den Gefangenen traf. Doch Nadal achtete nicht auf den Gefangenen, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, als sein Körper eine Metamorphose durchlief. Er achtete auch nicht auf die beiden anderen Wesen, die den Zauber mit einigem Schrecken zusahen… und er achtete auch nicht auf den schwarzen Zauber oder gar auf den schwarzen Eldorman, in dessen Augen Vergnügen und Lust standen, als er den armen Menschen vor ihm traktiere. Nein, er schaute die beiden Soldaten an, die unschlüssig hinter dem Gefangenen standen und ihn verängstigt anstarrten. Und er sah ihre Angst in ihren Augen. Angst, dass ihnen das Gleiche angetan werden könnte, wenn der schwarze Eldorman ihre Geheimnisse entdecken würde. Nadal kannte solche Angst von seinen Opfern. Er kannte den Unterschied zwischen einer Angst, etwas Unrechtes zu tun und der Angst, wenn man schon etwas Unrechtes getan hatte und nun die Folgen dieses Tun zu sehen bekommt. Und diese beiden Soldaten verbargen etwas… etwas was Nadal helfen konnte. Nadal streckte sich. Ihm war klar, warum der Eldorman diese Demonstration durchgeführt hatte… aber ihm war wahrscheinlich nicht klar gewesen, dass er damit Nadal auch geholfen hatte.

Und mit dieser Aussicht begann Nadal zu grinsen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, in der Burg , nahe dem Ausgang zur Eulerei, Oktober 977 n. Chr._

„Hey, was soll das!"

Edith blieb überrascht stehen und horchte noch einmal. Irgendjemand schien vor ihr zu sein. Irgendwo in diesem Gang, der nach rechts bog und somit nicht offenbarte, ob dort jemand stand. Normalerweise hätte sich zu dieser Zeit niemand dort aufhalten dürfen, denn es war vormittags und mitten in der Woche und das bedeutete, dass die Schüler in ihren Klassen saßen. Oder wenigstens sich auf dem Schulgelände befanden, um Waffenunterricht zu erhalten. Oder um eben Aufgaben für die Schule zu erledigen. Doch niemand sollte eigentlich hier sich um diese Zeit aufhalten.

Dies galt eigentlich auch für Edith. Doch das junge Mädchen hatte, nachdem sie einen Auftrag von Helga erledigt hatte, noch einige Zeit frei und keinen Unterricht. Obwohl es ein kalter Herbsttag war und draußen die Sonne schien, war Edith zunächst in der Burg geblieben und wollte nun zu ihrem Lieblingsort, der Eulerei, gehen und dort die restliche Zeit bis zum Mittagessen verbringen. Sie liebte die großen Eulen und anderen Raubvögel, denen sie stets aus der Küche kleine Fleischreste mitbrachte und sie damit fütterte. Doch nun schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Lärm vor ihr zu gelten.

„Sieh mal an, was unser kleiner Blondkopf noch so alles bei sich hat. Einen Besen. Naja, ist schon klar, wenn man mit den Schweinen zusammenlebt, muss man eben auch sein Haus von ihren Exkrementen säubern. Natürlich ist es gut, dass dein Papi ihn dir mitgegeben hat, damit du ab jetzt unsere Stube säubern kannst, Blondschopf", sagte eine ältere Stimme, worauf einige andere Schüler anfingen zu lachen.

„Tja, Cuthbert, jetzt haben wir einen ‚königlichen' Putzteufel. Aber für solche niedrigen Arbeiten kann man die Dänen schon benutzen! Sind eben nur knapp über einem Hauselfen angesiedelt", sagte eine weibliche Stimme, worauf sich das Lachen noch verstärkte.

„Gibt ihn mir wieder!", sagte eine, für Edith, unbekannte Stimme, die auf der einen Art hysterisch, auf der anderen Art aber auch wieder gebieterisch klang… oder klingen wollte.

„Ohhh… und wenn nicht… kommt dann dein Papi und verhaut mir mit seinen bösen Leibwachen den Hintern?", fragte Cuthbert den unbekannten Schüler gehässig.

Edith kannte Cuthbert. Der junge braunhaarige schlaksige Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester war als ein Unruhestifter und Querulant in der Schule verschrien. Und obwohl er zwei Klassen über Edith lernte, wusste Edith, dass sie ihm in vielen schon jetzt überlegen war. Dennoch hatte Edith keine Lust ihm und gar seinen Mitschülern zu begegnen, denn sie wusste, dass Cuthbert einige Freunde unter den Schülern, vor allem den ‚Slytherins', zu denen er auch gehörte, besaß, die jedem hier auf der Schule das Leben zur Qual machen konnten. Und genau dies war ein Grund, warum Cuthbert sich so hervortat und andere, vor allem Jüngere, schikanierte. Scheinbar hatten er und einige seiner engeren Freunde ein neues Opfer gefunden, dass sie ärgern und herumstoßen konnten.

„Da heult aber unser ganz ‚Großer' schon richtig! Schaut nur wie er sich müht, seinen Besen wieder zu bekommen", sagte eine andere Stimme. Edith stutzte. War dies nicht die Stimme von Osdryd gewesen, der Tochter von Godric Gryffindor? Scheinbar hatte sich eine schon recht große Schar von Slytherins in diesem Teil des Ganges eingefunden, um den Schüler zu schikanieren.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich einen der Lehrer holen und so dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten?', sagte sich Edith. Sie wusste, wie grausam diese Jugendlichen schon sein konnten, hatte sie es doch am eigenen Leib erfahren, als sie hierher kam. Doch zum Glück hatte sie auch andere Schüler kennen gelernt, die sie schon bald in ihre Mitte genommen hatte, so dass sie sich bald in Hogwarts eingelebt und es lieben gelernt hatte.

‚Irgendetwas muss ich unternehmen', sagte Edith… doch als sie um die nächste Ecke ging, stand sie bereits vor der Traube von Schülern. Während Cuthbert einen Besen vor sich hielt und ihn genau untersuchte, hielten zwei andere einen kleineren blonden Jungen in merkwürdiger Kleidung fest, der sich in dem Griff der beiden anderen wand. Um die drei hatte sich eine Traube von Schülern und Schülerinnen gebildet, die teilweise begeistert zusahen. Wie Edith feststellte, waren alle zu den Slytherins gehörig, was deutlich an den dunklen Breacons und der grünlich- silbernen Brosche zu sehen war.

„Hey… du da, verschwinde! Hier gibt es nichts zu schauen!", sagte einer der Jungs, dessen Name Edith nicht kannte. Er hatte sich umgesehen und Edith bemerkt, die stehen geblieben war und nun unentschlossen die anderen ansah.

„Ah… unser königlicher Nonnenbastard! Wohl wieder auf dem Weg zum Federvieh. Nun, lass dich nicht aufhalten. Unsere kleinen Racker brauchen eben ihr Futter… wenn ich mal eine Nachricht wegschicken muss", sagte Cuthbert lachend. Dann aber starrte er Edith verächtlich an. "Los schon, verschwinde… und lass uns allein mit diesem Abschaum. Du hast hier nichts verloren!"

„Ich… ich denke, ihr solltet ihn in Ruhe lassen", sagte Edith zögernd. Sie hatte nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen, ohne diesen jedoch aus ihrer Tasche gezogen zu haben.

„Was hat sie gesagt? Wir sollen ihn zufrieden lassen?", sagte Osdryd und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ja… genau, dass habe ich gesagt. Es ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn ihr hier einen anderen Schüler auflauert und ihn schikaniert. Ihr wisst, dass es nur Ärger deswegen gibt. Bei Cuthbert ist mir das schon klar… aber warum ihr bei dieser Sache mitmacht, Osdryd, verstehe ich nicht. Euer Vater wäre…", sagte Edith, wurde aber von Osdryd scharf unterbrochen.

„Meine Familie geht dich einen Dreck an, Schlampe. Du hast mir, wie auch mein so ehrenvoller Vater, gar nichts zu sagen. Und wenn du nicht machst, dass du wegkommst… wirst du mit unserem Jüngelchen hier die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen."

„Ihr wagt euch nicht…", sagte Edith eben so scharf, wurde abermals unterbrochen.

„Wir sollen uns nicht wagen? Hast du mal gesehen, wie viele wir sind? Und wer wir sind. Wir sind alle Slytherins. Unser bevorzugter Lehrer ist Salazar, der mächtigste aller Gründer. Der dies hier mit sicher befürwortet und uns somit schützt. Und wir sollen Angst vor dir, einem nichtsnutzigem Bastard, haben. Dem Kind einer Nonnenhure? Ha… da kann ich nur…". Cuthbert lachte laut auf und war somit unvorbereitet, als ihn Ediths Fluch traf.

Im nächsten Moment war auf dem Gang die Hölle los. Doch Cuthbert hatte Recht, es waren zu viele. Schon kurze Zeit später war Edith entwaffnet und lag zu Cuthberts Füssen, der auf sie hasserfüllt herunterschaute, während ihm das Blut aus der Nase lief.

„Wir sollten sie und den dänischen Prinzen irgendwo hinsperren, wo ihresgleichen hingehören.", sagte Cuthbert.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Verlies… da findet sie bestimmt so schnell niemand.", sagte einer der Slytherins.

Cuthbert begann zu grinsen.

„Gute Idee. Los, bringen wir unsere beiden königlichen Ausgeburten ins Verlies. Aber nicht so… sie sollen sich doch aneinander gewöhnen. Wir werden ihnen ihre Kleider nehmen und sie aneinanderfesseln. So haben sie wenigstens die Change nicht zu frieren", sagte Cuthbert gehässig. Edith starrte den Jungen an… und noch ehe sie anfing, zu schreien, hatte man sie auch bereits geschockt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königspalast, Oktober 977 n. Chr._

„Mylord, Mylady, der Erzbischof ist soeben eingetroffen!"

Der Diener verbeugte sich tief vor dem König und dessen Stiefmutter und ließ Dunstan in den hellen Raum des Palastes von Winchester ein. Während Aelfthrith von ihrer Handarbeit aufschaute, registrierte der noch junge König Eduard die Ankunft seines engsten Beraters nur mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Dunstan kommt rein. Ich bin gerade dabei, die Unterlagen durchzusehen, die ihr mir zugesandt habt. Ist es wirklich nötig, soviel Geld für die Reparatur einer Brücke über die Themse auszugeben?", fragte der König etwas mürrisch.

Dunstan verneigte sich vor dem König und seiner Stiefmutter, die ihn nur ganz kurz ansah, sich dann aber weiter ihren Handarbeiten widmete. Aelfthrith war noch immer eine wunderschöne Frau, mit dunklen warmen Augen und ebenso wundervollen glänzenden Haaren, die nicht nur ihren dreijährigen Sohn Aethelred liebte, sondern auch ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Stiefsohn Eduard besaß. Dunstan hatte nie Eduards Vater Edgar verstanden, warum dieser diese Frau mit anderen betrogen hatte.

„Sire, die Londonbridge ist eine sehr wichtige Brücke für London. Und seit dem Abzug der Römer ist die Brücke nur unzureichend repariert worden. Es ist unbedingt notwendig, dass sie endlich grundsaniert wird, denn London wird immer wichtiger für die Krone. Es ist schon jetzt das Handelzentrum im Süden Englands. Und je mehr Handel dort getrieben werden kann, je reicher die Fürsten damit werden je mehr kann die Krone von ihnen verlangen. Es ist also eine ganz wichtige Investition für die Zukunft, Mylord," erklärte Dunstan.

„Nun ja, Dunstan mag sein. Aber zunächst benötigt die Reparatur eine Menge Geld und der Einsatz von Stein wird anscheinend immer wichtiger für euch. Erst die St. Pauls Kathedrale in London, die ihr nun aus Stein bauen ließest und jetzt Teile der Brücke", erwiderte Eduard und verwies auf Teile der Unterlagen die dem jungen König zur Verfügung standen.

„Mylord, je weniger Holz wir verwenden, umso sicherer werden die Bauten. Holz kann schnell brennen. Und ist es nicht besser jetzt etwas mehr Geld auszugeben und dann sich um diese Bauten nicht mehr zu kümmern, als ständig neues Geld ausgeben zu müssen, weil die Brücken und Bauten abgebrannt sind. Schaut London braucht eine große Kathedrale. Und weil diese abgebrannt ist sicher durch diesen unsinnigen Wikingerangriff vor zehn Jahren, den euer Vater schnell im Keim erstickt hat, mussten wir handeln. Werden wir wieder eine Holzkirche erstellen, Mylord, sie würde wieder irgendwann zu brennen beginnen. Und alles Geld was ihr und ich für die Bauten Londons zur Verfügung stellten, wäre umsonst. Ebenso wie bei der Brücke", versuchte Dunstan abermals den König zu belehren.

„Nun ja, wahrscheinlich habt ihr recht, Dunstan. Doch sind eben die Transportkosten von Stein eben um so vieles größer, als würden wir Holz aus der umliegenden Gegend Londons transportieren", seufzte Eduard, doch er setzte seinen Namen unter die Unterlagen, worauf Dunstan wohlwollend nickte.

„Dunstan?", Eduard schaute seinen Berater fragesuchend an.

„Mylord? Es liegt euch noch etwas auf dem Herzen?", erkundigte sich der Erzbischof von Canterbury.

„Meine Stiefmutter und ich also wir hatten vorhin ein kurzes Gespräch bezüglich… nun ja". Der sechzehnjährige König fand wohl nicht recht die Worte. Dunstan schaute kurz auf Aelfthrith, doch diese tat so, als würde sie dem Gespräch des Königs nicht folgen, obwohl Dunstan genau wusste, dass dies sehr wohl nicht der Fall war.

„Nun ja?", fragte Dunstan abermals nach.

„Es…es geht um die Thronfolge. Sie ist noch nicht geregelt; aber sie sollte doch bald geregelt werden, nicht wahr, Dunstan?"

„Ja, Sire. Das sollte sie. Doch zunächst musstet ihr euch erstmal eingewöhnen. Erstmal war es wichtig, dass England einen König erhält", erwiderte Dunstan, der so langsam ahnte, woher der Wind wehte.

„Ich weiß…und ich weiß auch, dass es Zeit für mich ist, schon recht bald eine Königin zu wählen. Aber, Dunstan, ich weiß auch, dass ich mich dazu noch nicht in der Lage fühle", erwiderte Eduard stockend. Dunstan schaute den recht scheuen Jungen an, der doch so viel Macht in den Händen hielt. Anders als sein Vater war Eduard nie ein Heizsporn und Lebemann gewesen und anders als sein Vater schien dieser Junge stets unsicher und schüchtern zu sein. Nicht, dass Dunstan dachte, dass Eduard kein guter und weiser König werden könnte, doch Eduard war eben erst sechzehn Jahre alt. Und anders als sein Vater hatte er sich nicht gegen einen älteren Bruder durchsetzen müssen.

„Ihr meint, ihr solltet den Witan anregen, über eure Thronfolge eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Nun wenn es euer Wunsch ist? Ihr wisst, dass der Witan in dieser Frage noch nicht ganz eins ist!", sagte Dunstan.

„Ich weiß…doch es ist mein Wunsch, dass zunächst mein Bruder Thronfolger wird, bis ich schließlich selbst eine Frau gefunden und einen Erben gezeugt habe."

Dunstan nickte. Genau dies war der Wunsch der westsächsischen Fürsten gewesen, doch viel der ostsächsischen Fürsten hatten diesen Vorschlag abgelehnt, da somit die Macht sich weiter nach Westen verschob. Immerhin war Aelfthrith, die Mutter des Thronfolgers die Tochter eines westsächsischen Fürsten. Doch Dunstan hatte diese Einwände nie ganz verstanden, denn es war auch sein Wunsch gewesen, dass es bald einen Thronfolger geben sollte. Der überraschende Tod Edgars hatte ihm aufgezeigt, wie nötig es war, so schnell wie möglich jemanden zu finden, der im Notfall der nächste König von England wurde. Das Problem mit seinem Bruder war, dass jener erst knapp sechs Jahre alt war. Sollte Aethelred also als Nachfolger Eduard ernannt werden, dann würde bei einem plötzlichen Tod irgendjemand als Reichsprotektor die Geschäfte von Aethelred führen müssen, bis jener sie übernehmen könnte. Und dies könnte schon so zu einer Katastrophe führen.

„Ihr wisst, was damit alles zusammenhängt, Mylord?", ermahnte Dunstan ihn, doch Eduard nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Gut, Mylord. Ich werde in der nächsten Sitzung der großen Witan euren Wunsch vortragen aber seid gewiss, es wird zu einigen schwerwiegenden Diskussionen kommen, da euer Bruder erst sechs Jahre jung ist."

Wieder warf Dunstan einen Blick auf Aelfthrith, die nun, leicht verärgert aufsah. Doch als sie Dunstans Blick gewahr wurde, schaute sie schnell zurück auf ihre Handarbeiten. Dunstan war sich sicher, dass Aelfthrith ärgerlich bezüglich der Aussage war und Dunstan war sich auch sicher, dass Aelfthrith mit einigen der Fürsten, wahrscheinlich vornehmlich mit ihrem Vater, dem Eldorman von Devon, darüber schon gesprochen hatte. Dunstan hoffte, dass der König nicht zu sehr von dieser treibenden Kraft beeinflusst wurde, denn er hoffte, dass der König den Ausgleich zwischen den Fürsten erreichen konnte.

„Danke, Dunstan. Wenn ihr dies vortragt, dann bin ich mir sicher, man wird euch zuhören und schließlich zu einem Ergebnis kommen. Ich werde bei der nächsten Sitzung zwar auch zugegen sein, aber ihr kennt die Fürsten und ihre Absichten besser als ich", sagte Eduard erleichtert. Er lächelte leicht. „Nun, Dunstan ich habe euch noch gar nicht gefragt warum ihr gekommen seid?"

„Es sind einige Entscheidungen bezüglich einiger Thegns und zudem sollten wir einmal über eure Leibwache sprechen. Ich halte es für erforderlich, dass ihr noch ein paar Mann mehr in euren Dienst stellt."

„Noch mehr Geld ausgeben, Dunstan? Ist dies nötig?", fragte ihn Eduard unsicher, doch dann ließ er sich auf die Diskussion mit seinem Berater ein.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen

**Die Italienfeldzüge der Ottonen**

Um Kaiser des römischen Reiches zu werden, musste Otto I Italien vom Frankenreich loslösen, da Italien noch theretisch zu diesem gehörte. Wie in Burgund und teilweise auch im Westfrankenreich nutzte Otto dabei innere Rivalitäten, indem er einen Rivalen Hugos I, dem König von Niederburgund und damit von Italien, Berengar von Ivrea, an seinem Hof aufnahm und gegen Hugo schützte. Berengar gelang es tatsächlich, Hugo und dessen Sohn Lothar aus der Macht zu drängen. Nach Langobardischer Tradition konnte Hugos Witwe Adelheid durch Eheschließung die Königswürde weitergeben, weshalb Berengar sie gefangen setzen ließ und sich am 15. Dezember 950, nur drei Wochen nach dem Tod Lothars, zum König erklärte. Doch durch dieser Schritt und die Festsetzung der Königswitwe riefen Gegner Berengars Otto um Hilfe an, die er sofort zusagte. Allerdings kam ihm sein eigener Sohn Liudolf unter Berufung auf seine engere Verwandtschaft mit Adelheid mit einem Italienzug zuvor. Ob er gezielt versuchte, die Pläne seines Vaters zu vereiteln oder ob es ihm dabei vor allem um den eigenen Machtzuwachs ging, lässt sich heute nicht mehr abschließend bestimmen. Gesichert ist, dass Liudolf ohne Ottos Einverständnis nach Italien zog und sich deshalb das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn stark eintrübte. Liudolfs Unternehmen blieb erfolglos, nicht zuletzt weil sein Onkel Heinrich als Herzog von Bayern bei den norditalienischen Fürsten massiv gegen ihn vorging, so dass Liudolf in Italien keinerlei Unterstützung bekam. In Anerkennung von Heinrichs Vorgehen gegen Liudolf machte Otto seinen Bruder zum Heerführer und wichtigsten Mittelsmann auf seinem eigenen Italienzug im September 951. Der Italienzug lief ohne Kämpfe ab. Heinrich führte Adelheid von ihrer Fluchtburg Canossa nach Pavia, wo Otto sie im Oktober heiratete und damit zugleich die italienische Königswürde annahm. Doch Berengar nutzte den Streit Liudolfs mit seinem Vater Otto I und brachte Oberitalien und Rom kurze Zeit später wieder unter seinen Einfluss. Auf Grund des Hilferufes des Papstes marschierte 961 n. Chr. Otto, nachdem er seinen Sohn Otto II zum Mitregenten krönen ließ, nach Norditalien und befreite dieses, abermals ohne Kampfeshandlungen, vom Machtanspruchs Berengars. 962 n.Chr. wurde Otto I in Rom zum römischen Kaiser gekrönt. In der Folgezeit kam es zu abermaligen Feldzügen Ottos nach Italien, bei denen schließlich nicht nur Berengar besiegt und nach Bamberg verbannt wurde, sondern auch bei denen schließlich auch ein von Otto I günstiger Papst gewählt wurde. Schließlich führte Otto I sein Heer gar gegen Apulien, dass unter byzantinischer Herrschaft stand. 971 wurde dieser Feldzug durch die Heirat Otto II mit einer byzantinischen Prinzessin beendet. Nach dem Tod Otto I 973n. Chr. und dem Tod des Papstes Johannes XIII waren Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Adelsfamilien um den Papstthron ausgebrochen. Darüber hinaus erhob Byzanz weiter Anspruch auf Süditalien. Otto unterstützte zunächst Papst Benedikt VII. und half diesem, sein Papsttum zurück zu gewinnen. Herbst und Winter 981 verbrachte Otto in Salerno, von wo er im Januar 982 mit einem ungewöhnlich großen Heer nach Süditalien zog, um die Sarazenen aus Kalabrien zu vertreiben, das allerdings byzantinisches Territorium war. Die Kampagne endete nach einem nur langsamen Vormarsch in einer verheerenden Niederlage am 13. Juli in der Schlacht am Cap Colonna. Otto selbst musste ins Meer flüchten und konnte nur knapp dem Versuch einer griechischen Schiffsbesatzung entgehen, ihn als Geisel zu nehmen. Die Reste seines geschlagenen Heeres führte er nach Salerno zurück. Sein Ansehen im Reich war durch diesen Misserfolg nachhaltig beschädigt, da er darauf schließen ließ, dass der Herrscher die Huld Gottes verloren hatte. Zudem waren zahlreiche hoch- und mittelrangige Verbündete Ottos gefallen oder starben noch im Jahr 982, wodurch sein Herrschaftsnetzwerk beträchtlich geschwächt wurde. Otto entließ schließlich nach der Schlacht sein Heer.

**Marrok**

Werwesen bzw. Wolfsmann der keltischen Mythologie, der auf Grund der Bosheiten seines Weibes zum Werwolf wurde.

**Dorchester**

Dorchester ist eine Stadt im Südwesten der englischen Grafschaft Dorset. Sie gehört zum Distrikt West Dorset und ist der Verwaltungssitz der Grafschaft.

Dorchester liegt am Fluss Frome ca. 35 km westlich von Poole und ca. 8 km nördlich von Weymouth. Die Stadt hat 16.171 Einwohner (2002); im Einzugsbereich leben ca. 40.000 Menschen. Am südlichen Stadtrand liegt Poundbury, ein u. a. von Prince Charles konzipiertes Modelldorf.

Etwa 3 km südwestlich des Stadtzentrums befindet sich auf eine Festung aus der Eisenzeit, Maiden Castle genannt. Erst mit der Einnahme dieser Wallanlage, eine der größten in vorrömischer Zeit, galt den Römern und Sachsen ihre Invasion in Dorset als gelungen.

Dorchester selbst, das ursprünglich Durnovaria hieß, wurde von den Römern im Jahre 70 gegründet. Überreste der römischen Stadtmauern und der Grundmauern des Rathauses sind bis heute erhalten. Am südlichen Stadtrand befindet sich Maumbury, ein neolitischer Steinkreis, der von den Römern als Amphitheater verwendet wurde.

**Londonbridge**

London Bridge ist eine Straßenbrücke über den Fluss Themse in London. Sie verbindet die City of London auf der Nordseite mit dem Stadtteil Southwark im Stadtbezirk London Borough of Southwark auf der Südseite. Am südlichen Ufer stehen die Southwark Cathedral und der Bahnhof London Bridge, am nördlichen Ufer das Monument für den Großen Brand von London. Seit über 2000 Jahren existiert nahezu an der gleichen Stelle eine Brücke über die Themse. Die erste Brücke wurde um das Jahr 46 n. Chr. von den Römern gebaut und bestand aus Holz. Nach dem Abzug der Römer verfiel die Brücke, vermutlich wurde sie aber mehrfach repariert oder neu errichtet. Im Jahr 1013 wurde sie auf Anweisung von König Aethelred niedergebrannt, um die angreifenden Truppen des Dänen Sven Gabelbart in mehrere Gruppen zu spalten. Dieses Ereignis lieferte wahrscheinlich die Inspiration für das bekannte Kinderlied _London Bridge is Falling Down_. Die anschließend neu errichtete Brücke wurde 1091 durch ein Unwetter und abermals durch ein Feuer im Jahr 1136 zerstört.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review-Antworten: 

Fluffy: Nun, ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du tot, aber schon gedacht, dass du im Stress bist. Nun ja, dennoch freue ich mich riesig über dein Review.

Nun zum Kapitel: Ja, Dunstan kennt den schwarzen Eldorman gut, sehr gut. Er kennt ihn auch schon unter seinem alten Namen. Wenn man in den Kapiteln danach forscht, findet man die eine oder andere Stelle, wo er auf ihn Bezug nimmt. Und mit der Hereinnahme der Tochter des schwarzen Eldorman, die mit Sicherheit noch eine Rolle (beziehungsweise ihr Sohn) spielen wird, werden auch die familiären Beziehungen des schwarzen Eldorman klarer (und auch Dunstans g. Wenn du denn jetzt nicht verstehst, dann… ich helfe euch mal… schaut doch mal das Kapitel Freund und Feind an, als sich Dunstan mit Cynesige in Winchester trifft. Dort sagt Dunstan am Anfang etwas über seine familiären Beziehungen…Mit den jetzigen Informationen weißt du, was ich meine.)

Nun, der Konflikt zwischen Salazar und den anderen Gründern spitzt sich schon zu, aber es wird noch schlimmer. Er ist immer noch der Meinung, dass reinblütige Zauberer, "egal" woher sie kommen, zu fördern seien. Nur… zum einen sind adlige Zauberer eben diejenigen, die Lesen und Schreiben können und damit weit besser dem Stoff Salazars folgen können. Und zum zweiten bezieht Salazar dies auf Angelsachsen. Schotten und Waliser nimmt er auch auf ( wie man an Osdryd sehen kann ), doch Dänen? Hier hat er dieselben Vorurteile wie so viele der Angelsachsen seiner Zeit. 

Zu Helga sicher später… aber du verstehst die Zwischentöne.

So, jetzt hoffe ich, ich komme nicht in Verzug, denn mein lieber Betaleser Vivi hat einige private Probleme und kommt so mit dem Betalesen nicht so hinterher. Ich freue mich jedenfalls auf das nächste Review von dir… und vielleicht ja auch mal wieder von einem anderen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfthrith**

Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**Aethelred**

Bruder Eduards, Sohn von König Edgars und Aelfthrith

_**Cuthbert**_

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Dunstan **

Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, nun von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

_**Earpwald**_

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edith**

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Huffelpuffs'

**Eduard**

Sohn Edgars, König von England um 977

_**Godric Gryffindor**_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff.

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

_**Marrok**_

Werwolf aus Wales. Gelangte durch die Jagd von Wölfen, durchgeführt von König Edgars und Iago, zum Bund und dient nun dem schwarzen Eldorman.

_**Nadal Lynx**_

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter des Bundes

_**Nyfetora**_

Vampirin, Mitglied des Clan der Baobhan-Sith, Hüterin des Wraiths

_**Osdryd**_

Tochter Godrics und Melangell. Schülerin Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Oswy _**

Drachentöter und Bestienjäger. Bekam von der Kirche Aufträge „Satans Angehörige" auszumerzen, stirbt durch Inferis

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Ulf _**

Ehemaliger Ritter des Bundes. Wird vom schwarzen Eldorman zu einem Wurm verwandelt.

**_Wilhelm _**

Ehemaliger Mönch von Glastonbury, Spion und Diener des schwarzen Eldormannes


	47. Bundesgenossen

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch, beginnend im Jahr 977n. Chr.

Nachdem 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark und Norwegens, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald, ein weiterer Verwandter von Helga Hufflepuff, möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch als König von Dänemark das Schwert Hrunting zurück, welches Helgas Mutter aus Dänemark nach England brachte. Doch Helga, die mit den anderen Gründern Harald empfängt, verweigert ihm das Schwert, da sie es letztendlich vernichten möchte. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Doch auch die Gründer sind sich in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig. Während Salazar sich auf Grund seiner Einstellung gegen den Besuch Svens auf Hogwarts ausspricht und nicht mit sich verhandeln lässt, beschließen die anderen Sven auf die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königsohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith von Wilton, die uneheliche Tochter König Edgars, dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt.

Währenddessen empfängt der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, nicht nur Nadal Lynx, den Werleoparden und Attentäter des Bundes, sondern auch Earpwald, den einstigen Führer einer Zentaurenrotte und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf, um ihnen einen Auftrag des Bundes näher zubringen. Alle drei sollen Informationen von Hogwarts sammeln, damit der Bund die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei endlich besiegen und vernichten kann. Um den dreien seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch kommt Nadal dabei Geheimnissen anderer Bündler auf die Spur. Zudem weiß der Bund auch nicht, dass ein Drachentöter unabsichtlich den Wraith, den magischen Attentäter, befreit hat, der einst Helga töten sollte, indem er seine Wächterin Nyfetora und deren Diener vernichtet.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die aufkommenden Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den Dänen. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, den er berät, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Doch er weiß nicht, dass selbst er vom Bund manipuliert wird. Zudem muss Dunstan sich um die Streitfrage nach dem Thronfolger Eduard kümmern, denn der König möchte seinen Bruder, Aethelred, bei der nächsten Witan dazu berufen.

**4. Bundesgenossen**

_London, Oktober 977 n. Chr._

Die Tür des Gasthofes ging auf und ein schlanker Mann mit zerschlissener, aber unauffälliger Kleidung trat in die warme Stube. Ohne sich das Wasser des abendlichen Regens von seiner Kleidung zu wischen, strebte er in die Mitte des Raumes und schaute sich aufgeregt um. Es schien, als suche er jemanden und dabei war es ihm egal, wer sich sonst noch in diesem doch recht gefülltem Gasthof aufhielt. Dann schien der Mann endlich den Anderen zu erblicken und schon strebte er zu dessen Tisch, um sich niederzulassen.

„Ist dir irgendjemand gefolgt?", fragte der Andere mit einer leicht verächtlichen Stimme, wobei die Wörter zwar leise gesprochen waren, aber dennoch den entsprechenden Ton gefunden hatten. Der Suchende schaute sich noch einmal um, doch dann verzog er seinen Mund und sagte auf die gleiche Art, wie der schon Sitzende: „Natürlich nicht. Wofür hältst du mich. Für einen Trottel? Niemand ist mir gefolgt… zudem habe ich ja um dieses Treffen gebeten, Salazar".

Salazar nickte nur kurz, doch auch er schaute sich noch einmal um, wobei er die anderen Gäste des Gasthofes genau musterte, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnte.

„Also, was willst du, Raegenhere? Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit, ehe man mich in Hogwarts vermisst".

Noch immer trug der Mann diesen merkwürdigen Hut, der sein Gesicht vor den anderen Gästen verbarg und er machte auch keine Anstalten ihn abzunehmen. Doch Salazar brauchte nicht in das Gesicht seines Gegenüber zu schauen, denn er kannte diesen Mann sehr genau.

„Du musst mir helfen, Salazar!", sagte Raegenhere, wobei seine Stimme eine leicht gehetzte und ängstliche Stimme annahm.

„Helfen? Wobei?", fragte Salazar sehr vorsichtig und abwartend, als würde er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.

„Ich… ich muss aus dem Bund verschwinden. Ist mir zu gefährlich geworden. Wenn der Großmeister erfährt, dass ich… ich mit dir Kontakt gehabt habe und dir in der Vergangenheit geholfen habe, dann…"

Raegenhere schüttelte sich, als würde ihm der Regen auch unter die dicke Jacke, die er trug, geflossen sein. Er brach ab, denn das Grauen, das ihm wieder fuhr, brauchte keine Worte. Salazar sah ihn unbeirrt an.

„Warum ist es zu gefährlich geworden, Raegenhere? Es ist nicht weniger gefährlich als zuvor. Oder hast du erst jetzt mitbekommen, an wen du dich damals gewandt hast, als du dachtest, du könntest deine Probleme mittels des Bundes lösen. Als du dachtest, die Macht des Bundes würde auch auf dich übergehen? He?" fragte Salazar zu seinem Gegenüber in seiner provokanten Art.

„Du magst ja Recht haben, Salazar. Vielleicht habe ich mich von der Macht des Bundes blenden lassen. Oder habe gedacht, sie würde nie auf mich zurückfallen. Aber das tut sie nun. Ich habe sie gesehen, die Macht, die der Großmeister gebraucht. Du kennst doch Ulf noch von früher, als du als Osbert bei uns im Bund warst", sagte Raegenhere aufgeregt.

„Ulf?", fragte Salazar und überlegte stark.

„Der Bauer aus Sussex mit den recht guten Fähigkeiten, dessen Frau von irgendeinem Sohn eines Thegn oder Sheriffs geschändet und ermordet wurde und der deshalb in den Bund ging, um dort Hilfe für seine Rache zu finden, da er diesen Sohn dieses Adligen nicht als einfacher Bauer anklagen konnte, weil ihm die Beweise fehlten. Und ihm keiner glauben wollte. Erinnerst du dich an ihn?", fuhr Raegenhere weiter fort.

„Oh… ja, ich erinnere mich an ihn. Ein Mann zwar mit gutem magischen Potential, aber geistig… nun ja, was ist mit ihm?" fragte Salazar nach, wobei ihm dies eigentlich nicht so sehr interessierte.

„Er ist tot. Doch, dass ist nicht das Entscheidende. Das Entscheidende ist wie er gestorben ist und als was. Ich war dabei, als der Großmeister, der schwarze Eldorman, ihn bestrafte, weil er ohne Erlaubnis seine Rache durchgezogen hat und den Sohn dieses Adligen mittels seiner Magie und durch Absicherung des Bundes tötete. Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte… doch er hoffte auf Verständnis und Gnade."

Salazar sah Raegenhere an, als hätte dieser ein ganzes Kaninchen auf einmal verschluckt.

„VERSTÄNDNIS UND GNADE?", fragte er Raegenhere lauter, besann sich dann aber, da schon die ersten am Nachbartisch ihn anstarrten. Er beruhigte sich wieder und schaute Raegenhere belustigt an.

„Verständnis und Gnade. Tztz... Raegenhere, du bist ein Träumer. Niemand kann beim Großmeister oder bei meinem Vater gar auf Verständnis und Gnade hoffen. Frage mal Corric, ob bei ihm je Gnade angewandt wurde. Frage ihn mal, warum er sein Auge verloren hat und nachdem ich ihm das falsche Schwert überreicht habe und er mich… oder besser Helga… nicht gefunden hat, worum er ein halbes Jahr auf dem Gut meines Vaters gefoltert wurde, so dass nun zwei Finger seiner linken Hand steif sind. Glaubst du mein Vater hätte für seinen Fehler Verständnis? Das, was ihn gerettet hat… das ihm nicht mehr passierte, ist der Umstand, dass mein Vater Corric noch braucht. Als Housecarl. Als ausführendes Organ. Und dafür ist Corric ihm dankbar. Aber er hätte nie auf Verständnis oder gar Gnade gehofft", erläuterte Salazar, nahm seinen Humpen und trank einen mächtigen Schluck des hier gebrauten Gesöff.

Raegenhere saß zusammengesunken am Tisch.

„Aber das hätte ich noch wenigstens verstanden. Wenn sie Ulf gefoltert hätten. Aber… aber, sie haben ihn verwandelt. Haben ihn einer Metamorphose unterzogen. Ihn zu einem schleimigen riesigen Wurm gemacht, denn wir dann schließlich töteten. Ich habe nie solche magische Kraft gespürt; solche bösartige schwarze Macht. Ich weiß, ich habe mich mit dem Teufel verschworen. Aber… aber wenn dieser herausbekommt, dass ich es war, der… der… der mit meinem Hinweis an dich, wo sich Helga aufhalten könnte, verhindert hat, dass er dieses verfluchte Schwert bekommt, dann… was wird er erst mit mir anstellen, wenn er es erfährt?", sagte Raegenhere zitternd.

Salazar schwieg und überlegte. Natürlich war er dem Bündler damals mehr als dankbar gewesen, dass er den Aufenthaltsort des schwarzen Eldormannes in Nottingham preisgab. Denn nur so war Salazar rechtzeitig dorthin appariert und hatte Helga vor dem schwarzen Zauber retten können. Nur durch die Hilfe des Bündlers waren alle anderen Gründer Hogwarts dem Blutspeer entkommen und allein Richard war an dem Zauber gestorben. Wäre Salazar damals nicht aufgetaucht, würde heute keiner seiner Mitstreiter mehr leben.

Es war Glück gewesen, dass er Raegenhere damals in Nottingham getroffen und ihm die Information entlockt hatte. Gut, er hatte Raegenhere dafür natürlich auch geholfen… er wusste noch immer, an wen man sich im Bund wenden musste, um Vergünstigungen zu bekommen und wie man zu einigem Vermögen im Bund kam. Nicht umsonst hatte Salazar ganze sechs Jahre, bevor seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war, dem Bund gedient. Und in ihm spioniert. Und er wusste auch, dass es nicht möglich gewesen wäre, wenn ein Mann wie Raegenhere ihn nicht das eine oder andere Mal gedeckt hätte. Für dieses Schweigen, aber auch für die Informationen, die ihm Raegenhere gegeben hatte, hatte er ihm andere Vergünstigungen zukommen lassen… und ihn gefördert.

„Du willst also den Bund verlassen?", fragte Salazar Raegenhere und versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„So schnell wie möglich. Ich weiß, ich habe um den Großmeister immer einen größeren Bogen gemacht, da er ein ausgezeichneter Legimentor ist und er so meine Verbindung zu dir aufgedeckt hätte. Aber nun… deine Beziehungen und Kenntnisse haben mich schließlich zu einem der Wachen im Hauptquartier gemacht. Das ist schön, denn so brauche ich nicht mehr im Schlamm robben oder bestimmte Aufträge annehmen, aber… es bringt mich eben in die Nähe des Großmeisters. Und nun habe ich miterleben dürfen, was es heißt, den Großmeister zu enttäuschen. Zunächst habe ich nur gedacht, er würde allenfalls Ulfs Adern öffnen und ihn verbluten lassen. Aber nun…". Es schüttelte Raegenhere abermals, als er an die Metamorphose seines Bundesgenossen dachte.

„Er könnte mit einem Wort auch außerhalb seiner Reichweite deine Adern öffnen lassen", sagte Salazar bestimmt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber auch du hast diesem Zauber widerstanden. Und zudem… ich habe vor, mein Ableben anderen aus dem Bund vorzuspielen. Somit käme keiner auf die Idee, ich würde den Bund lebend verlassen. Ich… du müsstest mich nur mitnehmen… nach Hogwarts, wo ich sicher wäre", sagte Raegenhere mit bittender Stimme.

„Mach es dir nicht so leicht, Raegenhere. Ich würde für dich bürgen müssen… und dass heißt auch, ich muss den anderen erklären, dass du vor kurzem noch im Bund tätig warst."

„Wirklich… kannst du ihnen dies nicht vorenthalten? Du könntest ja sagen, ich hätte zwar Aufträge für den Bund ausgeführt, sei aber nie in ihm gewesen. Wer sollte dies herausbekommen, wenn du es den anderen nicht erzählst!", sagte Raegenhere mit noch elendiger Stimme. „Tue es doch wegen unserer Freundschaft oder wenigstens für die Zeit, die wir im Bund erlebt haben oder dafür, dass ich deinen Arsch mehrmals gerettet habe, als du beinahe aufgeflogen bist."

Salazar schwieg. Er war in keiner guten Situation, denn er brauchte solche Leute wie Raegenhere im Bund. Würde es aufgedeckt werden, welche Rolle Salazar im Bund sechs Jahre lang getan hatte, würden ihm nicht nur seine Mitstreiter misstrauen. Auf der anderen Seite würde er keinerlei Informationen aus dem Bund erhalten, denn Leute wie Raegenhere, die stets für sich selbst gearbeitet hatten, würden ihn von diesem Moment an meiden.

„Nun… ich werde mir etwas ausdenken. Vorerst wirst du in Hogsmeade leben… einem Dorf nahe der Burg Hogwarts, wenn mit mir nach Norden gehst. Also… kläre deinen Abschied und setzte dich dann mit mir wieder in Kontakt, dass ich dich mitnehmen kann", sagte Salazar, worauf Raegenhere entspannter einatmete.

„Danke… du bist ein wahrer Freund, Salazar. In ein paar Tagen habe ich alles geklärt", sagte Raegenhere wesentlich erleichtert. Salazar nickte ihm noch einmal zu, stand auf und verließ darauf den Gasthof. Hätte er sich noch einmal im Gasthof umgesehen und hätte er in den dunklen Schatten gesehen, der sich durch die Treppe, die nach oben führte, gebildet hatte, hätte er vielleicht ein anderes Wesen ausmachen können, dass auf seinen Abgang gewartet hatte.

Bevor sich Raegenhere nun ebenfalls erhob und den vollen Gasthof verließ, glitt Nadal aus dem Schatten zu ihm hin. Natürlich hatte er Salazars und Raegenheres Gespräch belauscht und würde nun seinen Vorteil aus diesem Gespräch ziehen können. Er kannte nun Raegenheres Geheimnis und würde dies für sich ausnutzen können.

„Bleibt sitzen, Raegenhere, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist", sagte Nadal leise zu dem Bündler, der das Wesen erschrocken und dann zitternd ansah. Wohl wissend, dass der Bündler keinen Ton herausbringen würde, setzte sich Nadal an den Platz, an dem Salazar gesessen hatte und sprach leise auf ihn ein, wobei er seine Umgebung weiterhin im Auge behielt.

„Hört mir zu, Raegenhere. Ich kenne nun euer Geheimnis… doch ich bin mir sicher, wir werden ein Abkommen treffen können, so dass ihr es nicht gegenüber dem schwarzen Eldorman verantworten müsst. Dazu ist es aber wichtig, dass ihr folgendes in der Zukunft tut. Also, ich will, dass ihr…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Verlies, Oktober 977 n. Chr._

Dunkelheit umhüllte sie. Doch es war keine vollkommene Dunkelheit, keine absolute Schwärzung. Sondern eine, die zum Teil heller war, als man denken konnte. Es ging beinahe ins Grau, teils ins Blaue über… und doch war es Dunkelheit. Nur wenn sie wieder die Augen schloss, umhüllte sie eine unendliche schwarze Dunkelheit. Noch einmal machte Edith die Augen auf, um festzustellen, dass die Dunkelheit blieb. Langsam… sehr langsam kam Edith wieder zu sich und versuchte einen normalen Gedanken zu fassen. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass noch etwas anderes sie bedrängte, etwas was sie vor kurzem noch nicht gefühlt hatte: Kälte. Sie begann zu frieren und automatisch versuchte sie ihre Arme an den Körper ziehen zu wollen. Doch irgendetwas schien sie daran zu hindern. Abermals bewegte sie ihre Arme und spürte abermals den Druck auf ihre Handgelenke. Dann spürte sie auch, dass es auch einen solchen Druck auf ihre Fußgelenke gab.

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht so zu wehren, Du bist wie ich fest gekettet. Und wenn du so ziehst, dann habe ich noch weniger Freiraum", hörte Edith eine ihr unbekannte Stimme.

„Wer… wer ist da?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und spürte augenblicklich eine Hand, die nach ihrer griff und den Atem eines anderen, der nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen musste.

„Ahhh… Was willst du? Wer bist du?", schrie Edith in die Dunkelheit erschrocken und zog panisch ihre Hände an ihren Körper… was wiederum nicht ging.

„Au… bei Thor, du tust mir weh. Hey… kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern? Du hast mir beistehen wollen, als mir diese Horde Schwachköpfe und Mörder, die sich Slytherins nennen, aufgelauert haben, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich hier unerwünscht bin. Die haben dich und mich geschockt und uns dann herunter in das Verlies dieser Burg gebracht, damit wir so langsam versauern sollen… und deshalb… danke. Ohne dich hätten sie mir allenfalls meine Sachen nur weggenommen, vielleicht noch einen Fluch an den Hals geschickt und ich würde jetzt im Warmen hocken. Aber dein, wenn auch edelmütiges Einschreiten, hat alles noch schwieriger gemacht".

„Ich… tut mir leid". Ediths Erinnerungen an den Zwischenfall mit den anderen Schülern kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, denn sie hätte eher einen Lehrer holen sollen, als sich schließlich einzumischen. Oder sich wenigstens nicht von Cuthbert provozieren lassen. Doch als der sie das Kind einer Nonnenhure genannt und damit ihre Mutter beleidigt hatte, war Edith selbst nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Und nun waren sie hier aneinandergefesselt, froren beide und konnten nicht sagen, wann jemand vorbeikam, um sie aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien.

‚Gott sei Dank, haben sie mir nicht alle Kleidungsstücke abgenommen', sagte sich Edith, die merkte, dass sie noch ein 'Büßerhemd' trug. Dennoch kroch ihr die Kälte in die Glieder und ließ sie erschaudern.

„Wann glaubst du, werden sie uns befreien?", fragte Edith den Jungen und versuchte ihn in der Dunkelheit wahrzunehmen.

„Die Slytherins? Diese verfluchten Angelsachsen? Die werden uns nicht befreien. Die werden glücklich sein, wenn ich hier unten verrecke", sagte der Junge mit deutlichem Hass in seiner Stimme.

„Ich bin auch eine Angelsächsin! Und habe ich nicht versucht, dir beizustehen? Wenn du alle Angelsachsen gleich beurteilst, bist du nicht besser als der Haufen Slytherins, die dir aufgelauert haben", sagte Edith erregt, wobei sie merkte, dass die Wut über die Aussage Svens, aber auch über ihre Lage die Kälte in ihren Gliedern fahren ließ. Sven, der Sohn Harald Blauzahns, schwieg nur kurz, ehe er dann etwas ruhiger weiterfuhr.

„Na gut, vielleicht hast du Recht, dass nicht alle Angelsachsen so sind. Ich kenne einfach zu wenige, um mir wirklich ein Bild von euch machen zu können. Doch auch du wirst nicht leugnen können, dass diese Schüler, die sich Slytherins nach Salazar Slytherin nennen, mir nicht gewogen sind. Sie verachten mich und würden am liebsten sehen, wenn ich von hier wieder verschwinde. Und weiß du was? Da bin ich sogar ihrer Meinung!", sagte Sven weitaus ruhiger, aber nicht weniger bestimmt.

„Wie? Du… du magst nicht hier sein?", fragte Edith verblüfft nach. Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, warum man nicht in Hogwarts sein wollte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich meine Sachen packen und nach Hause fahren. Nach Haithabu, in die Stadt meiner Vorfahren. Aber statt dort mich in Ruhe ausbilden zu lassen, kommt mein ach so glorreicher Vater auf die Idee, ich wäre hier besser aufgehoben. Inmitten dieses blöden Tales inmitten dieses blöden Schottlands. Dabei hatte er nur das elende magische Schwert im Sinn, mit der er noch mehr Macht erreichen kann. Mit dem er noch mehr seine Vasallen an sich binden kann, damit sie sich nicht eines Tages gegen ihn verbünden und ihn umbringen", sagte Sven und klang dabei gar nicht freundlich. Edith hatte den Eindruck, Sven würde sich mit seinem Vater nicht gut verstehen.

„Vielleicht hat er Angst, seine Vasallen würden sich auch an dir rächen?", fragte Edith nach, wobei sie feststellte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, in welcher Beziehung Harald zu seinen Sohn oder gar zu seinen Vasallen und zu den anderen Dänen stand. Ihre Frage war eben mehr ein Versuch etwas zu verstehen, was sie bisher nicht interessiert hatte.

„Mein Vater will mich vielmehr aus dem Weg haben. Und er will seine Vasallen noch stärker an sich binden, in dem er ihre Söhne zu meiner Bewachung ebenfalls hierher, weit weg von irgendeinem Komplott, schickt. So hat er sie in der Hand und so werden sie sich nicht gegen ihn wenden. Und sollten sie sich gegen ihn wenden, wie damals Harald Graufell sich gegen meinen Vater wandte, dann kann er sie ebenso beseitigen, ohne damit den Einfluss der Söhne dieser Männer zu verlieren", erklärte Sven der noch immer frierenden Edith.

„Ein wildes Land ist das, dort wo du wohnst!", sagte Edith… und doch war ihr es klar, dass auch in England solche Intrigen gesponnen wurden.

„Dieser… Cuthbert hat gesagt, du wärst vom königlichen Blut?", fragte Sven nach.

„Ja… mein Vater war König Edgar von England. Allerdings hat er meine Mutter nicht geheiratet, so dass ich zwar seine anerkannte Tochter, aber unehelich in einem Kloster zur Welt gekommen bin. Nun ja… ich werde wohl nach meinem Abschluss hier zurück in das Kloster gehen, dem meine Mutter jetzt vorsteht", antwortete Edith ihm ohne größeres Zögern.

„Deshalb… ich verstehe!", sagte Sven knapp und schwieg dann.

„Du sagtest, du glaubst nicht, dass jemand von den Slytherins uns hier befreit?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten nach. Edith versuchte dabei die Stille und die Dunkelheit zu verdrängen, die auf ihr Gemüt zu schlagen drohte.

„Keiner von denen. Aber vielleicht sucht Eirik Hakonsson schon nach mir. Er ist meine Hoffnung, dass wir bald aus dieser misslichen Lage befreit werden", sagte Sven mit festerer Stimme, wobei ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme heraus zu hören war. Edith wusste nicht, ob es Angst oder Furcht war, die der Junge versuchte zu übertünchen.

„Eirik Hakan… Hakon…?", fragte Edith nach und brach sich dabei die Zunge.

„Eirik Harkonsson. Der Sohn des Ladejarls Hakon Sigurdarson aus Trondelag in Norwegen. Er ist der wichtigste Vasall meines Vaters und so eine Art König der Norweger. Mein Vater hat Hakon nach dem Tod seines Neffen Harald Graufell zu einem der wichtigsten Männer Norwegens gemacht. Und sein Sohn… nun er ist eine guter Freund von mir. Obwohl er schon einige Jahre älter ist als ich", sagte Sven und Edith konnte deutlich spüren, wie Sven tief einatmete, als würde er dadurch diese Freundschaft besonders hervorheben wollen.

„Nun… vielleicht sucht ja auch der eine oder andere, der mich kennt, auch schon nach mir", sagte Edith, wobei ihr im Moment nur Tortgyd einfiel. Allerdings würde diese eher vermuten, dass Edith die Zeit bei den Eulen verbracht und somit nicht geachtet hatte, wie spät es geworden ist. Vielleicht einer der Lehrer… aber da war sich Edith nicht so sicher.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie Sven, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort, nur ein brummen, aus dem sie schloss, das der dänische Königssohn auch nicht wusste, wie spät es war. Und da in dem Verlies keine Fenster waren, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es schon dunkel oder immer noch hell war.

„Du frierst!", sagte Sven schließlich in die erneut aufkommende Stille hinein.

„Du nicht?", fragte Edith ihn.

„Doch… wir sollten uns vielleicht gegenseitig wärmen!", sagte Sven, wobei Edith wieder einmal seine merkwürdige Aussprache auffiel, die so ganz anders war, als bei einem Schotten oder gar Waliser.

Langsam und vorsichtig tastete sie nach vorn und fand den jugendlichen Körper des ebenfalls zwölfjährigen Dänen, der doch ein wenig steif dastand. Obwohl der Junge den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, merkte Edith eine gewisse Ablehnung gegen einen direkten Körperkontakt mit Edith… doch da ihr nun schon zu sehr kalt war, achtete sie nicht mehr auf diese Reserviertheit.

„Sag mal, was wolltest du eigentlich mit dem Besen?", fragte Edith nach einer Weile nach, als die Stille wieder unerträglich zu werden schien.

„Na, was wohl? Natürlich fliegen!", antwortete Sven und zuckte dabei mit den Achseln.

„Fliegen? Wie fliegen? Auf einem Besen?", fragte Edith verständnislos nach.

„Ja, natürlich. Worauf denn sonst? Fliegt ihr etwa auf etwas anderem?", fragte Sven mit verständnisloser Stimme nach.

„Wir fliegen überhaupt nicht. Und ich habe auch noch nie jemanden fliegen sehen!", sagte Edith und runzelte die Stirn. Wollte der Junge sie veralbern? Sie war doch keine Eule! Obwohl… schon immer hatte Edith sich gefragt, wie es wohl sei, wie eine Eule dahinzufliegen.

„Dann hast du etwas verpasst. Vor einigen Jahren ist am Hofe meines Vaters ein schwedischer Zauberer eingetroffen, der ihm einen Besen mitgebracht hat und ihm gezeigt hat, wie er damit umgehen muss, damit er damit fliegen kann. Es ist ein wahnsinniges Gefühl auf so einem Besen zu sitzen und dann über das Land hinweg zu fliegen. Angeblich haben drei Zauberer aus dem Kaiserreich Ottos um 962 n. Chr. diese Art des Fliegens entdeckt, aber die Schweden haben es schnell aufgegriffen und perfektioniert. Allerdings ist es immer noch recht unsicher. Zum Beispiel hat es noch keiner geschafft, einen Bogen auf einem Besen zu spannen, ohne nicht abzustürzen. Vielleicht kann man einen Zauber auf einem Besen wirken, denn dazu braucht man ja nur eine Hand… aber die andere braucht man, um den Besen zu dirigieren", sagte Sven und Edith merkte, wie aufgeschlossen nun der Junge sprach. Anscheinend schien er das Fliegen auf dem Besen wirklich zu lieben.

„Deshalb… jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum die Slytherins sich so aufgeführt haben, als sie den Besen gesehen haben. Die hatten überhaupt keine Ahnung!", fügte Sven erheiternd nach einer Weile hinzu, worauf auch Edith mitlachen musste. Natürlich… Sven wollte doch nur mit dem Besen fliegen und nicht irgendetwas sauber machen.

‚Wie dumm von den Slytherins! Die haben wirklich keine Ahnung', sagte sich Edith, wobei sie nur mehr lachen musste. Die Kälte des Verlieses, die auch durch ihre fehlende Bewegungsfreiheit hervorgerufen wurde, schien durch diese Gedanken schon weit weniger wichtig zu sein.

„Würdest du mich mal auf einem solchen Flug mitnehmen?", fragte Edith.

„Ich weiß nicht? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass zwei auf einem Besen geflogen seien. Man kann es ja mal versuchen… aber wenn nicht, bringe ich es dir bei und dann können wir beide auf einem Besen fliegen."

„Meinst du, wir können jeden Besen zum Fliegen bringen?", fragte Edith nach, die davon überzeugt war, dass Svens Besen etwas besonderes sein musste.

„Weiß' nicht. Können es ja mal probieren. Wenn nicht… vielleicht lässt sich irgendwo entsprechendes Holz für einen Flugbesen besorgen. Dann können wir dir ja auch einen Besen bauen, auf dem du fliegen kannst".

Es klang so einfach… doch ohne Sven wäre Edith nie auf die Idee gekommen, auf einem Besen fliegen zu können.

„Es muss...", wollte sie gerade anfangen etwas hinzuzufügen, als Sven „Psssst", sagte. Sofort verstummte Edith und horchte in die Stille hinein. Es war ein schlurfendes Geräusch, das beide hörten. Dann konnte sie ein Licht sehen.

„Wer ist das?", flüsterte sie und fragte sich, warum sie nicht laut um Hilfe rief, doch irgendetwas ließ sie dies nicht tun. Es war… irgendetwas… ein Gefühl, was ihr den Rücken herunter laufen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht… aber es ist keiner der Schüler… nicht einmal die Slytherins. Niemand würde so leise hier herumschleichen."

Beide versuchten noch einmal zu horchen, doch dann sahen sie, wie sich das Licht wieder entfernte und das Schlurfen von Füßen verstummte schließlich.

„Komisch, es schien, als würde jemand noch irgendwie tiefer herunter steigen?", sagte Edith zu Sven… wobei sie sich die Frage eigentlich selbst stellte. Normalerweise war nichts mehr unter dem Verlies… oder doch? Edith zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe sie abermals in die Stille horchten.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Gwynedd, nahe der englischen Grenze, Oktober 977 n. Chr. _

Der Späher stürzte so leise wie möglich den Hügel hinab und trat an Iago ap Idwal heran.

„Mylord, der Wagen ist keine Meile mehr entfernt. So wie es aussieht, hat keiner der Begleiter uns gesehen, so dass sie in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen werden. Es begleiten rund zehn Soldaten den Wagen. Alle tragen das Symbol des Wolfes auf ihrem Kettenhemd, was bedeutet, dass sie alle dem Bund angehören", flüsterte er dem ehemaligen König von Gwynedd zu. Iago nickte und ließ auf seinem Mund ein verbissenes Lächeln sehen.

„Gut… sehr gut. Sag den Bogenschützen bescheid, sie sollen sich bereitmachen und auf mein Kommando achten. Ich will, dass die Begleiter des Wagens ausgeschaltet werden, aber den Insassen des Wagens darf nichts geschehen. Sie sollen, ja sie müssen am Leben bleiben. Sag ihnen aber auch, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollen. Im Wagen hält sich nach meinen Informationen mindestens ein Zauberer auf. Wenn sie nicht aufpassen und sich zu erkennen geben, kann es sein, dass ihr Leben von einem Zauber genommen wird. Und sie wissen, was dass heißt."

Der Späher nickte erschrocken und zog sich zurück, um den Soldaten Iagos die Information zu überbringen. Iago schaute auf den Weg, auf dem bald der Wagen auftauchen wird… jener Wagen, der für ihn so wertvolle Fracht mit sich führte.

‚Bald, meine Geliebte, wirst du für deinen Verrat büßen müssen. Bald wirst du mir nicht nur wieder gehören, sondern wirst mir gehorchen und wirst für mich das Objekt der Rache werden, mit dem ich meinen armen Bruder Rhodri und Meurig rächen werde. Dann wird dieser Sohn eines räudigen Hundes, der einst mein Bruder war, sich vor mir hinknien und mich als König von Gwynedd anerkennen. Dann werden wir uns an diesem elenden Herrn von Mercien rächen… und Gwynedd zu neuem Ruhm führen. Aber dazu werde ich dich zu meinem Werkzeug machen', sagte sich Iago mit einem so finsteren Blick, das seine Soldaten sich fürchteten. In Iagos Augen war nur Hass zu erkennen, als er sich umdrehte, um seinen neuen Hofzauberer seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.

„Seid ihr bereit, Cedifor ap Einion? Gut! Und denkt daran, dass Lady Gunhild eine mächtige Hexe ist. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie mag wunderschön erscheinen, doch sie selbst ist ein Drachen in menschlicher Gestalt, die einen anderen Menschen mit nur einem Zwinkern ihres Auges vernichten kann. Seit also vorsichtig!"

Der junge Zauberer nickte nur grimmig und zog entschlossen seinen Zauberstab.

„Mylord, ich werde im Namen von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, meinem einstigen Mentor, eure Befehle und eure Weisungen beachten. Ja, Mylord, ich bin bereit. Und ich werde mich vorsehen, doch ich habe Gwefrfawrs Aufzeichnungen, so weit sie noch vorhanden waren, gelesen und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Lady Gunhild gebunden und recht bald vor euren Stiefeln liegen wird."

Der junge Mann, der noch kurz vor Gwefrfawrs Tod seine Ausbildung begonnen und nun in Anglesey beendet hatte, schien voller Zuversicht zu sein. Iago nickte abermals und wandte sich wieder der Straße zu, die von hier nach England führte. Noch einmal lockerte er sein altes Schwert… eine mächtige Waffe, die schon viele Schlachten gesehen hatte, waren es nun irische Wikinger, angelsächsische Soldaten oder gar walisische Verräter mit denen sich Iago geschlagen hatte. Allerdings hatte dieses Schwert ihm nicht viel Ruhm gebracht. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, eine weitere Niederlagen zu erhalten, dass wusste Iago. Seine Schar von Soldaten, die ihm noch treu untergeben waren, war klein genug. Im Prinzip herrschte in Rhuddlan und somit in Gwynedd nun Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf, der seinen Onkel Meurig hatte blenden lassen und ihn nun im Verlies schmoren ließ. Nur Anglesey war noch in Iagos Hand. Doch die Frage war, wie lange noch. Iago versuchte mit seiner Hand noch einmal den Dreck von seinem Wams zu wischen, doch das einstig so teure Gewand war längst verblichen und sah nun reichlich schäbig aus.

‚Was ist aus dem einstigen so glorreichen König der Gwynedder geworden? Ein König von Banditen und räuberischen Wegelagerern. Aber das werden wir bald wieder ändern!' fragte er sich. Dann konzentrierte er sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Straße unter ihm und wenig später konnte er den Wagen seiner einstigen Geliebten erkennen. Erst spät… zu spät hatte Iago erkannt, dass Lady Gunhild, seine einstige Geliebte, ihn verraten und zusammen mit den Angelsachsen ein verderbliches Spiel gespielt hatte. Erst als es zu spät war, hatte er ihre Rolle in diesem Spiel erkannt und erfahren, dass sie eine Spionin des mysteriösen Bund der Wölfe war, der ihn, Iago, wie eine Marionette dirigiert hatte. Nur mit Mühe war er ihren Klauen entkommen, war geflohen und hatte sich so den Angelsachsen, Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf und seinen deheubartischen Freunden entzogen. Jetzt war die Stunde der Rache gekommen… jetzt würde er sich an ihr rächen und würde mit ihrer erzwungenen Hilfe all seinen Widersachern die Stirn bieten… einschließlich diesem verwerflichen Bund. Der Wagen war schon bald näher gekommen und Iago hob den Arm. Die Bogenschützen spannten die Pfeile und warteten auf den Befehl ihres Kommandanten.

‚Einst war es auch so ein Überfall, der dich in mein Reich führte, liebe Gunhild. Hätte ich nur damals gewusst, dass dieser Überfall fingiert gewesen war, um mich zu täuschen, ich hätte damals auf jener Jagd jagt auf dich gemacht', sagte sich Iago. Als die Begleiter des Wagens nahe genug gekommen waren, senkte Iago seinen Arm. Sogleich flogen an die zwanzig Pfeile in Richtung des Wagens und holten die meisten aus den Sätteln. Im nächsten Augenblick schien dort unten ein heilloses Treiben zu herrschen. Während der Wagen im vollen Tempo versuchte dem Angriff auszuweichen, hielten auch Gunhild und eventuell andere Zauberer die Angreifer in Schach. Die übrig gebliebenen noch lebenden Soldaten des Bundes versuchten ebenfalls mit Zauberei oder Waffen den Wagen zu schützen, doch sie wurden schließlich auch das Opfer der Pfeile Iagos Bogenschützen.

„Jetzt", sagte Iago und zuckte abermals mit dem Arm.

Ein abgeholzter Baum stürzte den Hügel hinab und zerstörte die Achse des Wagens, der daraufhin ins Schlingern geriet und sich dann, nachdem die Deichsel brach und die beiden Pferde, die mittels einer Kumt den Wagen gezogen hatten, befreit weggaloppierten, zur Seite neigte.

„Jetzt Cedifor!", rief Iago dem Zauberer zu, der daraufhin seinen Zauberstab hob.

**„Sabura flat" **

In diesem Moment erhob sich von überall Sand und wehte um den Wagen herum, so dass die Insassen nichts mehr sehen konnten und ihr Gesicht verbergen mussten, damit sie den Sand nicht einatmeten.

„Sehr gut, Cedifor! Los Männer, nun können wir uns ohne Schwierigkeiten zum Wagen bewegen. Angriff!"

Schon stürmte er selbst auf den Wagen zu, deren Tür sich nun öffneten und dessen Insassen sich aus dem Wagen quälten. Der Sturm hielt noch kurz an, ehe er schließlich wieder verebbte. Wie Iago sehen konnte, waren es drei Personen… Gunhild und zwei Männer. Dann erkannte Iago in dem einen Mann Eadberth wieder, jenen unehelichen Sohn Edmund, der jahrelang an seinem Hof gelebt hatte. Erst jetzt wusste Iago, dass seine ehemalige Geliebte ihn mit diesem Mann betrogen hatte. Hass flammte abermals auf und kraftvoll zog Iago sein Schwert. Noch ehe der arme Earthbert es mitbekam… noch ehe er überhaupt sehen konnte, wer sich ihm gegenüber befand, war Iago an den Wagen getreten und hatte ihm sein Schwert in den Körper gerammt. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte der Mann, der einst von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet worden war und der gehofft hatte, einmal der nächsten König Englands zu werden, seinen Widersacher an, ehe er tödlich verwundet zu Boden sank. Während die Wachen den zweiten Mann aus dem Wagen überwältigten, hatte Iagos Hofzauberer Cedifor Lady Gunhild Zauberstab aus ihren willenlosen Händen abgenommen. Nun hockte die ehemalige Geliebte Iagos am Wagen, noch immer blind durch den hervorgerufenen Sandsturm und somit nicht in der Lage, irgendeinen Verteidigungszauber zu bewirken.

„Wohl an, Männer, bringt diesen Mann weg und holt alles aus ihm heraus, was er weiß!", gab Iago, nachdem er sein Schwert an dem Umhang Eartberts gesäubert hatte, seinen Männer den Befehl. Dann widmete er sich Gunhild.

„Du weißt, wer ich bin?", sagte er.

Gunhild versuchte sich den Sand aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, dennoch antwortete sie nicht gleich, denn anscheinend hatte sie einiges an Sand geschluckt, als sie einen Verteidigungszauber gegen den Sturm aussprechen wollte.

„Iago… ihr seid es. Geliebter… warum habt ihr uns angegriffen?"

„Geliebter? Nein, ich bin nicht mehr dein Geliebter. Nicht, nachdem du mich verraten und mich den Angelsachsen auf einem Tablett serviert hast. Nun bin ich zurück… und von jetzt ab, Lady Gunhild, wird dein Leben weit weniger angenehm sein. Du wirst sehen, dass mein Hass auf dich nicht weniger intensiv ist, wie einst meine Liebe zu dir. Und schließlich, wenn ich mit dir fertig sein werde, dann wirst du glücklich sein, wenn du mir mit deinem armseligen Leben noch dienen darfst."

Gunhild schaute Iago an… dann begann sie zu lachen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich werde dir helfen? Ich bin eine angesehne Hexe, Iago. Ich gehöre zum Bund der Wölfe. Und deren Großmeister oder einer seiner Ratsherrn werden mich retten."

Iago schaute verächtlich auf Gunhild, die noch immer bildschön war und mit ihrer Schönheit Männer reihenweise becirct hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dein Großmeister wird dich retten? Ehe er dich aus meinen Händen holen kann, bist du bereits zerbrochen. Ehe er von dieser Tat erfährt, Gunhild, wirst du bereits deine Schönheit verloren haben und du einem alten Weib gleichen. Zudem… ich glaube nicht, dass dein Großmeister jetzt noch so viel Wert auf dich legt. Du hast deine Arbeit erledigt. Nun bist du ihm nicht mehr so viel Wert, dass er eine ganze Armee aufbieten will, um dich wiederzuerlangen, Gunhild. Nein… wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du glücklich sein, wenn du noch leben darfst. Aber ich habe dich nicht nur wegen meines Hasses auf dich angegriffen. Ich brauche sogar deine Hilfe. Und nur dieser Zustand, Lady Gunhild, hält mich auf, jetzt gleich dein Leben zu nehmen. Du siehst, du bist mir wichtig. Denn nur mit deinem Können wirst du mir den Weg ebnen wieder das zu erringen, was du und der Sohn meines Bruders mir genommen haben, nämlich die völlige Macht über Gwynedd. Mit deiner Hilfe werden wir Dwynwen, die Witwe meines Bruders und Mutter von Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf, wie auch ihre Freundin Gwenllian, diese dyfedische Hexe, die einst Hyfaidd ausbildete, in unsere Hände bekommen. Und damit Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf zwingen, vom Thron abzudanken. Aber genug damit… Cedifor, nimmt dich ihrer an!"

Der junge Zauberer nickte, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Gunhild und schockte sie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review- Antworten: **

Fluffy: Ja, Nadal ist wieder da und er wird einigen Einfluss nehmen, wie du bereits an diesem Kapitel ersehen kannst. Aber auch anders, als sich beide Seiten dies vorstellen werden. Aber dazu natürlich später.

Ja… du hast richtig verstanden. Die Frau von Cynesige, die Mutter von Hengist, ist die Tochter des schwarzen Eldormannes und die Nichte von Dunstan. Und wenn jetzt Dunstan und der schwarze Eldorman, dessen wahren Name Dunstan kennt, als Kinder zusammen waren, so ist Dunstan der B….. vom schwarzen Eldorman. Hätte man nicht gedacht, nicht wahr? Aber ihr werdet noch mehr aus dieser Familie erfahren.

Ja, Hengist wird noch eine Rolle spielen, doch ich werde jetzt nicht verraten, welche!

Und ja, wir werden auch noch einiges über Osdryd erfahren, die als Tochter Godrics sich den Slytherins angeschlossen hat.

Edith und Sven werden schon frei kommen, aber es wird das Verhältnis zwischen Godric und Salazar noch etwas mehr trüben.

Die Schlacht von Hasting war 1066… also rund 100 Jahre später. Zu jener Zeit hatte Salazar Hogwarts schon verlassen. Doch ich gebe zu, die Dinge die jetzt passieren, werden auch eine Rolle bis ins Jahr 1066 haben. Denn zuvor, also vor der Eroberung Englands durch die Normannen, wird England dänische Könige haben, nämlich Sven Gabelbart und Knut I, seinen Sohn. Und damit wird Salazar schon einige Probleme bekommen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

**Th****or **

Thor (aisl. Þórr, ahd. Donar, urgerm. Þunraz „Donner") und in der nordischen Mythologie Gott des Donners, der erste Sohn Odins (aisl. Óðinn). Seine Gattin ist Sif (aisl. Sif).

**Eirik Hakonsson **

Eirik Hakonsson wurde der Sohn von Hakon Sigurdsson und einer Frau aus niederer Stellung 960 n. Chr. geboren. Dennoch nahm der Jadejarl Eirik, den man auch später Erik , den Norweger, nannte, als seinen Sohn an. Später wurde Eirik zum Ladejarl und somit zum König von Norwegen. Ladejarl ist eine Fürstendynastie der Wikinger-Häuptlinge von Trondheim. Lade liegt in der Nähe des heutigen Trondheim. Die mächtigen Jarle von Lade spielten bis 1030 ein wichtige Rolle in der Politik Norwegens.

**Trondelag **

Sør-Trøndelag (zu deutsch: Süd-Tröndelag) ist eine norwegische Provinz (Fylke) in der Region Trøndelag, die an die Provinzen Nord-Trøndelag, Møre og Romsdal, Oppland und Hedmark sowie an Schweden grenzt. Anfang 2006 betrug die Bevölkerung 275.403 Einwohner (5,8 der Gesamtbevölkerung Norwegens). Die Provinz hat eine Fläche von 18.832 km². Verwaltungssitz ist Trondheim

**Harald Graufell **

Er war der älteste Sohn von Erik Blutaxt und Gunnhild Gormsdóttir. Als sein Vater von Håkon dem Guten nach England vertrieben und dort im Kampf gefallen war, kam er mit seiner Mutter und seinen Brüdern zu seinem Onkel Harald Blauzahn, König von Dänemark, wo er aufwuchs. Harald Blauzahn strebte schon seit langem nach der Oberherrschaft über Norwegen. Dreimal zog er mit großer Flotte gegen Håkon. Dreimal wurde er geschlagen. Doch beim dritten Mal wurde Håkon in der Schlacht bei Fitjar tödlich verwundet. Håkon hatte keine Erben, so dass die Söhne Eriks nichts mehr von der Königsmacht trennte. Nachdem sich Harald Blauzahn in Tønsberg hatte huldigen lassen, setzte er 961 die Söhne Eriks als (abgabepflichtige) Unterkönige in Norwegen ein, wobei Harald Gråfell den wichtigsten Teil im Südwesten erhielt. 962 überfielen Harald Gråfell und sein Bruder Erling den Ladejarl Sigurðr Hákonarson, einen Sohn Håkons, in Aglo in Stjørdal (Nord-Trøndelag) und verbrannten ihn in seinem Haus. Dieser Vorfall führte zu einer langdauernden Feindschaft zwischen den Ladejarlen und dem Geschlecht Haralds. Damit geriet auch Trøndelag mit den Abgaben der Samen unter die Herrschaft Harald Gråfells (Graufell). Er war somit der erste König, der den gesamten Schiffsverkehr an der Westküste Norwegens kontrollierte. Das war auch für Harald Blauzahn von großer Bedeutung, denn der Handel mit Fellen, Walrosshaut für hochwertige Taue und Walrosszahn war für ihn eine wichtige Einnahmequelle. Der Beiname Haralds hängt mit dem von ihm beherrschten Pelzhandel zusammen. 965 machte er eine Handelsexpedition in den hohen Norden und soll dabei bis ins Weiße Meer und an die Mündung der Dwina vorgedrungen sein. Jedenfalls nahm der Pelzhandel aus den samischen Gebieten entlang der Westküste sprunghaft zu. Mit Zunahme seines Reichtums ließ auch die Abhängigkeit von Harald Blauzahn nach und damit auch das Interesse an weiteren Tributleistungen an diesen.

Die schriftlichen Quellen berichten über das weitere sehr undurchsichtig. Es hat wohl viele Intrigen und Verleumdungen gegeben. 970 erhielt Harald ein Ersuchen seines Onkels Harald Blauzahn, ihm bei einem Feldzug gegen die Franken zu helfen. Ein solcher Feldzug lag im Interesse beider Könige und so stellte Harald Gråfell ein großes Heer auf und zog nach Dänemark. In Hals am Limfjord geriet er in einen Hinterhalt des Onkels und wurde ermordet. Somit gewann Harald Blauzahn wieder die Kontrolle über ganz Norwegen. Er setzte den Ladejarl Håkon Sigurdsson, einen Sohn des von Harald Gråfell ermordeten Sigurd, als seinen Stellvertreter in Norwegen ein.

**Fliegen **

Laut JKR Informationen hat man drei zauberer 962 n.Chr. auf einem Besen fliegen sehen

**Kumt **

Das Kumt (oft auch Kummet oder Kummt) ist ein steifer, gepolsterter Ring, der den Druck auf Brustkorb und Schultern eines Zugtieres verteilt und seine Zugkraft so voll zur Entfaltung bringt. Das Kumt muss der Statur und Halsform eines jeden Tieres angepasst werden, ansonsten kommt es schnell zu Druckstellen.

Das Kumt besteht aus:

einem Kumtkissen, ein gepolsteter Ring, meist aus Leder gefertigt und mit Stroh gefüllt.

einem Kumtbügel, der Stahlring, an dem die Deichsel bzw. die Anzen befestigt werden können. Der Ring lässt sich über einen Riemen öffnen.

einer Kumtspitze mit Schutzkappe, damit kein Wasser oder Staub in das Kissen eindringen kann.

einer Schlusskette (Einspänner) oder einem Langring (Zweispänner) zur Befestigung der Aufhalter.

Das Kumtgeschirr war eine wichtige Erfindung in der Landwirtschaft, da sie den Einsatz der kräftigeren Pferde vor dem Pflug erlaubte. Bis dahin waren meist über ein Jochgeschirr angespannte Ochsen zum Pflügen eingesetzt worden.

**Die Deichsel **

Eine Deichsel ist eine mit dem Lenkkranz der Vorderachse verbundene Holzstange oder Stahlkonstruktion an gezogenen, mehrachsigen Fahrzeugen wie Kutschen oder Anhängern und dient zu deren Befestigung an Zugtieren oder Zugmaschinen.

Am vorderen Ende einer Deichsel für Zugtiere befindet sich die, wegen Ihrer Form so genannte, Deichselbrille an der die so genannten Aufhalter befestigt werden.

Während bei von Kraftfahrzeugen gezogenen Wagen der Zug direkt über die Deichsel erfolgt, werden von Zugtieren gezogene Wagen mit Ausnahme von leichten Rennsulkys nicht über die Deichsel, sondern über direkt am Wagen befestigte Zugstränge gezogen.

**„Sabura flat" **

Lat. sabura Sand flare wehen, blasen… also ‚es bläst Sand'

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aethelred **

Bruder Eduards, Sohn von König Edgars und Aelfthrith

**_Cedifor ap Einion _**

Neuer Hofzauberer Iagos, wurde durch Gwefrfawr ap Sywno ausgebildet

****

**_Corric _**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe

****

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Dunstan **

Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, nun von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

****

**_Dwynwen _**

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, damit Schwägerin von Iago ap Idwal. Mutter Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf, dem späteren König Gwynedds.

****

**_Eadberth _**

unehelicher Bruder der Könige Eadwigs und Edgars, wurde von Bischof Aelfsige ausgebildet. Heimlicher Geliebter Gunhilds am Hofe Iagos.

****

**_Earpwald _**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred.

**Edith**

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Huffelpuffs'

**Eduard **

Sohn Edgars, König von England um 977

**Eirik Hakonsson **

Sohn Hakon Sigurdarson, dem Ladejarl. Ist einer der besten Freunde Svens.

**Gunhild **

Ehemalige Geliebte König Iagos, im Bund der Wölfe tätig.

**_Gwefrfawr ap Sywno _**

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedd. Vater von Melangell, wurde von Nadal umgebracht

**_Gwenllian _**

Mutter von Godrics, nahm später Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf unter ihre Fittiche und war seine Lehrerin, Freundin von Dwynwen.

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff.

**Harald Graufell **

Sohn Erik Blutaxt, ehemaliger König Norwegens. Gestorben 970 durch einen Hinterhalt Harald Blauzahns.

****

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, unter Gwenllian gelernt, dann eroberte er mittels der Angelsachsen den Thron Gwynedds.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd. Wurde 974 von dem Sohn seines Bruders, Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf oder auch Hywel ap Ieuaf, und angelsächsischen Truppen verjagt. Um 977 kam er wieder an die Macht zurück, verlor diese aber endgültig 978 n. Chr.

****

**_Marrok _**

Werwolf aus Wales. Gelangte durch die Jagd von Wölfen, durchgeführt von König Edgars und Iago, zum Bund und dient nun dem schwarzen Eldorman.

****

**Meurig ap Idwal **

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics, wurde von Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf wegen des Toses seines Vaters aufgegriffen und 974 n. Chr geblendet

****

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter des Bundes

**_Nyfetora _**

Vampirin, Mitglied des Clan der Baobhan-Sith, Hüterin des Wraiths****

****

**_Oswy _**

Drachentöter und Bestienjäger. Bekam von der Kirche Aufträge „Satans Angehörige" auszumerzen, stirbt durch Inferis

****

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars

****

**_Richard Eriugena _**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas, starb durch einen schwarzen Zauber des schwarzen Eldormannes, als jener Helga angriff.

**Rhodri ap Idwal **

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos. Wurde 970n.Chr erschlagen.

****

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Ulf _**

Ehemaliger Bündler. Wird vom schwarzen Eldorman zu einem Wurm verwandelt und getötet.


	48. Entführte Schüler?

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch, beginnend im Jahr 977n. Chr.

Nachdem 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark und Norwegens, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald, ein weiterer Verwandter von Helga Hufflepuff, möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch als König von Dänemark das Schwert Hrunting zurück. Doch Helga, die mit den anderen Gründern Harald empfängt, verweigert ihm das Schwert, da sie es letztendlich vernichten möchte. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Doch auch die Gründer sind sich in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig. Während Salazar sich auf Grund seiner Einstellung gegen den Besuch Svens auf Hogwarts ausspricht und nicht mit sich verhandeln lässt, beschließen die anderen Sven auf die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königsohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith von Wilton, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen König Edgars, dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt. Dort lernt Edith Sven näher kennen, der ihr auch von seiner Leidenschaft, dem Besenreiten, erzählt. Zur großen Überraschung aber beider stellen sie fest, dass noch jemand das Verlies betritt, um noch tiefer hinab zusteigen. Wer ist dies und wo will dieser noch hin?

Währenddessen empfängt der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, nicht nur Nadal Lynx, den Werleoparden und Attentäter des Bundes, sondern auch Earpwald, den einstigen Führer einer Zentaurenherde und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf, um ihnen einen Auftrag des Bundes näher zubringen. Alle drei sollen Informationen von Hogwarts sammeln, damit der Bund die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei endlich besiegen und vernichten kann. Um den dreien seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch kommt Nadal dabei Geheimnissen anderer Bündler auf die Spur. So verfolgt er einen der Bündler, Raegenhere, und stellt fest, dass jener Salazar Slytherin im Bund geholfen hatte. Nun verlangt Raegenhere, dass Salazar ihn nach Hogwarts mitnimmt, was Nadal nur recht sein kann.

Der Bund weiß außerdem nicht, dass ein Drachentöter unabsichtlich den Wraith, den magischen Attentäter, der einst Helga töten sollte, durch die Vernichtung Nyfetoras befreit hat. Außerdem gerät Gunhild, Spionin auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldorman in die Hände des ehemaligen Königs Iago ap Idwal, der mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf den Thron zurück möchte.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die aufkommenden Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den Dänen. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, den er berät, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Doch er weiß nicht, dass selbst er vom Bund manipuliert wird. Zudem muss Dunstan sich um die Streitfrage nach dem Thronfolger Eduard kümmern, denn der König möchte seinen Bruder, Aethelred, bei der nächsten Witan dazu berufen.

**5. Entführte Schüler?**

_Hogwarts, auf dem Gelände, Oktober 977 n. Chr._

Nachdem Tortgyd ihre Pfeile wieder eingesammelt und in ihrem Köcher verstaut hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Burg, um sich auf ihre Aufgaben und Arbeiten zu konzentrieren. Die Stunde unter Godric Gryffindor hatte ihr wieder sehr gefallen, obwohl sie mit dem Holzschwert oder dem Spieß nicht so gut war, wie mit dem Bogen und Pfeilen.

‚Zum Glück muss ich heute Abend weder zur Wache, noch muss ich den anderen beim Abendessen dienen', sagte sie sich und atmete tief ein. Mit den anderen waren natürlich keine Schüler, sondern weiteren Soldaten Hogwarts gemeint, die ihr Essen, anders als die Schüler und Lehrkräfte, nicht in der großen Halle einnahmen. Dabei mussten ausgewählte Schüler den Housecarls Cedrics als Pagen dienen, ihr Mundschenk sein oder gar das Essen aus Hogwarts Küche zu den Wachen bringen. Das war ein Privileg und natürlich rissen sich die unteren Jahrgänge nach einer solchen Arbeit, da sie dort die unwahrscheinlichsten Geschichten und Abenteuer oder aber den neusten Haustratsch mitbekamen. Doch irgendwie hatte Tortgyd nie so recht viel Spaß gehabt, stundenlang den Housecarls zur Verfügung zu stehen. Vielleicht lag dies auch daran, dass sie oft den lüsternen Augen der Wachen zu entgehen hoffte, die auch noch dann aufdringlich wurden, wenn sie etwas zu viel Wein getrunken hatten. Nicht, dass sie sich ihrer Haut nicht zu wehren wusste, obwohl sie erst zwölf war. Immerhin war sie eines der einzigen Mädchen, die die Brosche Gryffindors trugen… und das zu Recht. Niemand konnte es mit ihr im Bogenschießen aufnehmen… es sei denn, derjenige würde dazu noch Magie benutzen. Und dabei war sie erst im zweiten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung in Hogwarts. Auch mit ihrem kurzen Dolch konnte sie hervorragend umgehen, so dass sich so mancher Housecarl sich dann doch besann und sie in Ruhe ließ. Und dennoch… ein solches Pagenleben behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Eher unterhielt sie sich mit den Wachen, die Dienst hatten und dankbar waren, wenn jemand vorbeikam, um ihre Langeweile etwas zu lindern.

Aber heute musste sie noch die Arbeiten für Rowena Ravenclaw schreiben und sich auf den Zaubertränkeunterricht vorbereiten. Vielleicht kann Edith mir dabei helfen, überlegte sie sich und dachte dabei an ihre Freundin, die in so manchem Fach einfach wesentlich besser war als sie. Und obwohl Edith zu den Hufflepuffs hielt und deren Brosche trug, hatten Tortgyd in Edith eine feste Freundin gefunden. Wenn Tortgyd nicht gerade mit den Gryffindors etwas unternahm oder eine andere Aufgabe der Schule übernehmen musste, saßen die beiden Mädchen zusammen und tauschten ihre Erlebnisse, Eindrücke und Schularbeiten aus. Und während Tortgyd vor all den anderen Gryffindors hart und unerbittlich war, konnte sie vor Edith immer noch das zwölfjährige Mädchen sein, das sie, außer bei ihrer Mutter, nie hatte sein dürfen. Es war einfach schön eine solche Freundin zu haben, der man all seine heimlichen Geheimnisse und Gedanken anvertrauen konnte.

‚Was wohl Edith heute so erlebt hat? Sie wollte wieder zu den Eulen und anderen Raubvögeln gehen!', fragte sie sich, als sie ihren Bogen in ein Futteral tat, der ihn vor dem aufkommenden Regen schützen würde. Sie schmunzelte über die Eigenart ihrer Freundin, die sich so gut mit anderen Tieren verstand und die großen Vögel liebte. Und obwohl Tortgyd nie selbst einen solchen Draht zu Eulen und Falken hatte, achtete die diese Tiere hoch ein, denn sie wusste, welche guten Jäger diese Tiere waren. Und die Jagd… das war nach dem Bogenschießen Tortgyd zweite große Leidenschaft.

‚Eigentlich hätte ich ein Junge werden sollen', sagte sich Tortgyd immer wieder, wenn sie an ihren verstorbenen Vater dachte, der zunächst, so hatte ihre Mutter ihr gesagt, enttäuscht gewesen war, das ihr erstes und einziges Kind ein Mädchen geworden war. Doch dann hatte ihr Vater sie dennoch in all dem unterrichtet, was er auch einem Jungen gezeigt hätte. Das sie so anders war als ihre Eltern, hatten sie und viele einfach als normal abgetan. Doch dann war sie dem Herrn ihres Vaters, ein Thegn des Königs Owain, aufgefallen und dieser hatte sie schließlich zu Rhun ap Maredudd, dem Bruder von Godric, gesandt, der ihre Fähigkeiten erkannte und sie, über Umwege, hierher nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Niemals zuvor hätte sie geahnt, dass sie eine Hexe war und ihre Fähigkeiten hier auch noch trainiert wurden. Sie hatte diese Fähigkeiten als etwas Gottgegebenes angesehen; als nichts Besonderes.

Tortgyd schaute nach oben, als die ersten Regentropfen ihr auf ihre für Waliser so typische Kappe, die ihre fast schwarzen Haare verbargen, tropften.

Ein älterer Schüler, der ihr erst vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen war, trat in ihren Sichtkreis, gerade als sie überlegte, rasch in die Burg zurückzukehren. Tortgyd konnte sich gut erinnern, wie dieser sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alte Junge mit Gyrth einen so spektakulären Schaukampf geliefert hatte, dass ihnen zunächst die Münder offen gestanden hatten. Dann, als beide schweißüberströmt gegenüber gestanden und die Schiedsrichter den Kampf als unentschieden entschieden hatten, waren alle Gryffindors, einschließlich Gyrth und der Nordmann zum Feiern in die Burg gezogen. Sie meinte sich zu entsinnen, dass der Nordmann, der Däne, Erik hieß. Tortgyd trat an den blonden Jungen heran, der wie sie die Brosche der Gryffindors trug und nach etwas im Himmel Ausschau hielt.

„Hallo", versuchte sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh… oh, hallo", sagte er verlegen.

„Was machst du hier? Es wird bald dunkel und es gibt bald in der großen Halle das Abendessen. Wir sollten nicht mehr lange hier draußen sein, denn bald ist es dunkel und wenn die Wachen oder gar die Zentauren euch hier antreffen, kann euch mehr passieren, als dass ihr ihnen euren Aufenthalt erklären müsst".

„Ich schaue, ob ich… einen Jungen aus unseren Haus erblicken kann", sagte er blonde Junge und widmete sich wieder dem Himmel.

„Da oben?", fragte Tortgyd unsicher, und weil sie dass mit dem Haus nicht ganz verstanden hatte, fügte sie hastig hinzu, "wen sucht ihr?"

„Sven… den Sohn unseres Königs, Harald Blauzahn. Er wollte mit seinem Besen fliegen…"

„Fliegen? Wie fliegen?", unterbrach in Tortgyd und schaute den Jungen an, als hätte jener den Verstand verloren.

‚Sollte er ein Narr oder Verrückter sein? Ein Mensch, der nicht ganz in dieser Realität zu Hause ist?', sagte sich Tortgyd, doch sie sah, dass sie dieser Junge erhebliche Sorgen machte, wo Sven, der Sohn Harald Blauzahn, steckte. Tortgyd kannte Sven recht gut, war er doch in Tortgyds Alter und zudem einer der ‚Gryffindors'. Allerdings fand sie, dass Sven ihr ein wenig überheblich erschien, was wahrscheinlich darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er immerhin der Sohn des Königs von Norwegen und Dänemark war. Ohne weiter auf den Zustand ihres vorigen Dialoges einzugehen, nickte sie dem großen blonden Jungen zu.

„Vielleicht ist er bereits in der großen Halle und längst im Trockenen."

„Aber ich habe schon überall nach ihm gesucht? Ich bin für ihn verantwortlich… und wenn ihm nun etwas passiert ist…", sagte der blonde Däne mit unsicherer Stimme, die so gar nicht zur großen und kräftigen Gestalt passte.

„Nun… ich heiße übrigens Tortgyd… wir könnten Gyrth fragen, er ist immerhin Schülersprecher. Vielleicht weiß er mehr? Oder wir könnten einen unser Lehrer fragen. Jemand wie Godric Gryffindor und Helga Hufflepuff. Oder auch Aelli?", meinte Tortgyd, wobei sie hoffte, dass der junge Däne nicht auf die Idee kam, den letzten Vorschlag wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen, denn niemand in der Schule ließ sich schließlich gern mit dem buckligen und mürrischen Aelli ein, der so ganz anders war, als die bisherigen Schüler. Versuchten die anderen Schüler sich eine der vier Gruppen der Schule anzuschließen und somit ihrem Vorbild, einem der vier Gründer, nachzueifern, so versuchte Aelli dies erst gar nicht. Seine Brosche, die er trug war schwarz - wie auch schon sein Breacon. Mit den anderen Schülern versuchte er erst gar keinen Kontakt zu haben und schien auch mit dem einen oder anderen Lehrer einen engeren Kontakt zu vermeiden. Allein Salazar Slytherin schien auf seiner Wellenlänge zu liegen, obwohl der ihn auf Grund seiner Art oft verächtlich ansah. Dennoch war Aelli ein Meister der Zaubertränke, ein so guter Schüler, dass Salazar trotz seiner Ablehnung nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu fördern. Aelli hatte zudem noch eine sehr seltsame Eigenschaft, welche die Schüler immer fürchteten. Er ahnte und wusste immer, was in Hogwarts vor sich ging. Er schien Visionen zu haben und hatte schon die eine oder andere treffende Prophezeiung von sich gegeben, die die Schüler zumeist in Schrecken versetzte. Auf der anderen Seite hörte Aelli gern zu, meist unbemerkt und verscherbelte seine Informationen oft an andere. Da er wohl aus einer sehr armen Familie zu kommen schien, war dies der einzige Zugang zu einigem Geld. Was er damit tat, war den meisten Schülern egal… sie wollten dies nicht unbedingt wissen, doch die eine oder andere Information hatte ihnen schon geholfen.

„Ich heiße Eirik. Eirik Harkonsson. Und du glaubst wirklich, dass Sven schon in der Halle ist?"

„Bestimmt! Wir treffen ja dort all die anderen. Und wie gesagt, wenn nicht, dann können uns die Lehrer bestimmt helfen".

Eirik zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dann Tortgyd unglücklich in die Burg.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Helgas Arbeitszimmer, Oktober 977 n. Chr._

„Mylady, kann ich euch stören?"

Helga schaute auf und sah, wie Berin, der Zentaur, in der Tür stand und wartete, dass sie ihn hereinbat. Seine Mähne, welche ihm ein gefährliches Aussehen gab, umrahmte nass das so markante Gesicht und hing so nun in Strähnen hinunter. Helga tat ihre Aufzeichnungen beiseite, streckte sich ein wenig und widmete sich dann dem Zentaur.

„Nein, nein, Berin, kommt nur herein, ihr stört nicht! Diese Arbeiten kann ich auch später korrigieren. Wie geht es euch? Ich habe euch lange nicht gesehen. Was macht eure Zentaurenherde?", fragte sie interessiert nach.

„Es geht ihnen gut… so gut, wie lange nicht mehr. Aber dies könnte sich bald ändern", sagte Berin unheilvoll, trat in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wie immer trug er eine Schärpe um seinen menschlichen Oberkörper, der ihn zum Sprecher seiner Herde machte. Hätte er die Insignien seines Stammes, den Adamas, noch gehabt, hätte er diese an der Schärpe befestigt.

„Wie meint ihr dies?", fragte Helga, wobei sie dabei einen warmen gewässerten Wein in einen ihrer Kelche goss und diesen Berin anbot. Doch der Zentaur schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Danke, das ist sehr nett, aber nein… Ihr habt gefragt, wie ich dies meinte? Nun, wir haben gestern einen anderen Zentauren im Wald entdeckt und ihn in unser Lager gebracht", erläuterte Berin und musterte dabei genau Helga.

„Einen anderen Zentauren? Ich verstehe nicht. Wie meint ihr dies, ihr hättet einen anderen Zentauren entdeckt? Einen anderen Zentauren, der nicht zu eurer Herde gehört?", fragte Helga verständnislos nach und goss sich nun selbst noch warmen Wein und etwas Wasser in ihren Kelch nach.

„So ungefähr. Dieser Zentaur gehört nicht zu unserer jetzigen Herde… aber er gehörte einmal zu dieser Herde, als ihr Anführer noch Earpwald war.", versuchte Berin das Rätsel zu lösen, dass Helga irritiert hatte.

„Ihr meint… Earpwald hat diesen Zentaur…", begann Helga zu sprechen, wobei sie sich auf ihren Stuhl nach hinten lehnte und dabei ins Feuer ihres Kamins schaute, als würde sie im Flackern der Flammen alle diese Fragen beantwortet finden.

„Ja, wir nehmen an, dass Earpwald diesen Zentauren geschickt hat, um uns und Hogwarts auszuspionieren.", unterbrach er Helgas Gedanken, die daraufhin ihn anstarrte. Sein Gesicht zeigte offene Abscheu, aber auch Furcht. Helga deutete die Abscheu als eine Reaktion gegenüber Earpwald und Furcht seiner Herde könnte irgendetwas geschehen.

„Aber, das würde bedeuten… oh, mein Gott… das würde bedeuten, dass der schwarze Eldorman weiß, wo Hogwarts liegt. Und es würde bedeuten, dass er seine Späher ausgesandt hat, um uns auszuspionieren, damit er uns angreifen kann.", sagte Helga mit nun leicht zitternder Stimme. Ihr war schon immer klar gewesen, dass irgendwann der Bund erfahren würde, wo Hogwarts liegt. Eigentlich hatte sie damit schon weit früher gerechnet, denn immerhin langen nun schon zwölf Jahre zwischen dem letzten Zusammenstoß des Eldormannes und ihren Freunden… und zwölf Jahre seit Richard den Tod durch den schwarzen Eldorman gefunden hatte. Doch nun hatte der Zeitpunkt Helga doch erschreckt. Plötzlich schien der Raum, in dem sie saß und in dem nun Berin vor ihrem Tisch stand, weit weniger warm zu sein, als zuvor. Es war, als würde plötzlich ein eisiger Hauch durch den Raum wehen und das Kommende andeuten.

„Hat der Zentaur gestanden, dass er von Earpwald kommt? Hat er etwas von seinem Ziel offenbart?", fragte Helga nun eifrig nach und schaute Berin bittend an.

„Nein… er schweigt. Und das, obwohl Alo sich seiner angenommen hat.", sagte Berin, woraufhin Helga nickte.

‚Alo, der einstige Gefährte Meister Richards auf der Suche nach dem Adamas, den Insignien der Macht über die Zentauren.', sagte sich Helga. Alo, Berins Zwillingsbruder, war erst vor fünf Jahren in Hogwarts aufgetaucht, nachdem Berin einem Hinweis nach seinem Bruder nachgegangen war und ihn mit Hilfe Godrics schließlich gefunden hatte. Alo hatte in der Zwischenzeit allein versucht den Adamas Earpwald abzujagen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelungen war. Dennoch fürchten sich nun die Zentauren Earpwalds vor ihm, da er oft wie ein Geist über die Reste der Herde Earpwalds eingefallen war und einige von ihnen besiegt hatte. Und dennoch hatte Earpwald sich Alo entziehen können. Gedemütigt und halb verhungert war Alo schließlich hier in Hogwarts aufgetaucht… nicht nur, dass er Richard nicht helfen konnte, auch dass er ohne den Adamas vor Helga hatte treten müssen, hatte den Zentauren tief in seinem Stolz verletzt. Nun konnte Helga sich gut vorstellen, wie es dem Zentauren erging, den Berins Herde entdeckt und gefangen genommen hatte, vor allem, wenn Alo den Zentauren verhörte. Wiederum schien ein eiskalter Hauch durch den Raum zu wehen, der Helga frösteln ließ.

„Danke, Berin, dass ihr mich… uns informiert habt, dass ihr diesen Zentauren aufgegriffen habt. Ich denke..".

Helga konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür zu Helgas Studierzimmer aufgerissen und einen Augenblick später stürmten eine Handvoll Leute in den Raum.

„Helga… wir müssen augenblicklich eine Suchaktion starten. Zwei unser Schüler sind verschwunden und nicht aufzufinden.", sagte Cedric, der als einer der ersten den Raum betreten hatte.

„Verschwunden?", fragte Helga ihn und schaute dabei von ihm auf die anderen Anwesenden. Hinter Cedric waren Rowena, Gyrth und Folcard, sowie Eirik und Tortgyd in den Raum eingetreten.

„Wer ist verschwunden?", fragte sie abermals nach.

„Sven, der Sohn Harald Blauzahn, und Edith von Wilton!", fügte Gyrth nach.

„Der dänische Königssohn? Seit ihr sicher, dass er verschwunden ist?". Helga wurde ganz weich um die Knie. Schon war Rowena zu ihr getreten und hatte sie leicht gestützt. Cedric nickte.

„Wir haben überall nachgesehen. Bisher ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Allerdings ist Hogwarts nicht klein und durch die Zauberei auch sehr verwinkelt. Deshalb brauchen wir noch mehr Hilfe.", sagte Cedric und griff, ohne auf einen Anderen zu achten, den noch vollen Kelch mit warmen Wein, um diesen mit einem Schluck hinterzugießen.

„Habt ihr die anderen auch gefragt? Godric, Melangell, Salazar?", fragte Helga Cedric nach, doch Folcard kam ihrem Mann zuvor.

„Godric und Melangell sind informiert und suchen bereits in der Burg. Und Salazar… nun ihn scheint das Fehlen dieser Schüler nicht zu kümmern. Er meinte, es seien nicht seine Schüler, die fehlen und dementsprechend sehe er es auch nicht ein, irgendetwas dafür zu tun. Zudem schien er sich eher darüber zu ärgern, dass wir ihn mit einer solchen Frage bei seiner Arbeit gestört hätten.", sagte Folcard und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich frage mich manchmal, was so etwas wichtiges Salazar dort unten in den Kellerräumen eigentlich tut?", sagte Cedric.

„Berin, könntet ihr uns helfen, um die Schüler draußen bei der Dunkelheit zu finden? Ist schon jemand nach Hogsmead gegangen? Vielleicht sind sie dorthin unterwegs?", fragte Helga die anderen, nachdem sie sich kurz zu Berin umgedreht hatte.

„Longbottom ist informiert!", sagte Rowena, die Helga weiterhin aus ihren Augenwinkeln musterte.

„Natürlich werde ich einige Zentauren sofort losschicken, damit sie die beiden Fohlen… äh.. ich meine, die beiden Jugendlichen finden werden", sagte Berin mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Dann aber atmete er tiefer ein, ehe abermals anfing zu sprechen." Was ist, wenn sie aus Hogwarts entführt worden sind?"

„Aus Hogwarts entführt?"

Rowena starrte Berin fassungslos an und auch die anderen schauten den Zentaur erstarrt an.

„Wie meint ihr… entführt?", sagte Cedric und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie Helga sich krampfhaft am Stuhl festhalten musste.

„Oh, mein Gott, Berin! Ihr meint, der schwarze Eldorman…", sagte Helga nur, dann sackte sie zusammen und wurde nur mit Mühe von Rowena aufgefangen. Sofort sprangen Eirik und Gyrth hinzu und halfen der ehemaligen Nonne Helga auf den Stuhl zu bugsieren.

„Was… was ist mit ihr? Was hat sie?", sagte Cedric mit angstvoller Stimme.

„Diese Sache war einfach zu viel für sie… in ihrem jetzigen Zustand. Gyrth, hole bitte einen nassen Lappen", sagte Rowena.

„Was meinst du, es war zu viel für sie? Ich verstehe dies nicht?", sagte Cedric und kniete sich neben seine Frau, die nun wieder zu sich kam.

„Oh? Sie hat dir noch nichts gesagt? Nun, dann Cedric… es ist für sie zu viel gewesen, weil sie schwanger ist!", sagte Rowena und nahm dem jungen Gryffindor den Lappen ab, um vorsichtig Helgas Stirn zu befeuchten.

„Schwanger? Heißt das… wir bekommen ein Kind?". Cedric starrte erst Rowena, dann Helga ungläubig an. Rowena schaute nur kurz den untätig stehenden Ehemann Helgas an, ehe sie ein wenig missbilligend mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Warum Ehemänner immer so begriffsstutzig sein müssen. Ja, schwanger heißt, dass Helga ein Kind bekommt. Nicht jetzt, denn das hättet ihr dann auch bemerkt, egal wie begriffsstutzig so mancher Mann auch sein mag… aber in gut einem halben Jahr, wenn ich richtig schätze. Ich denke, ich werde zunächst eure Frau in ihre Gemächer bringen…", sagte Rowena, wurde dann aber von Helga unterbrochen.

„Nein, nein… Rowena, es geht mir schon besser. Wir… nein, besser Ihr müsst die beiden Kinder finden. Und ihr müsst überlegen, was zu tun ist, wenn sie vom schwarzen Eldorman entführt wurden."

„Vom Bund? Heißt das…?", fragte Cedric nach, unterbrach sie aber dann selbst und starrte Berin an.

„Ja, wir haben einen Spion des Bundes in den Wäldern gefangen und verhören ihn. Ich hatte soeben, bevor die Nachricht des Verschwinden der Jugendlichen, Helga die Nachricht überbracht. Natürlich kann das Auftauchen mit dem Verschwinden der Jugendlichen zusammenhängen, doch es muss es nicht!", sagte Berin und schaute dann ebenso überrascht wie sorgenvoll auf Helga.

„Oh, Gott… und dann auch noch der Sohn des dänischen Königs! Gut Berin, sorgt dafür, dass genügend Zentauren draußen nach einer Spur suchen. Gyrth, ihr organisiert mit Schülern die Suche in Hogwarts, während ich mich um Hogsmeade kümmere. Und ihr, Rowena… kümmerst du dich um meine Frau?"

„Natürlich!"

Noch einmal atmete Cedric ein, ehe er, zusammen mit Berin, Folcard Gyrth, Eirik und Tortgyd den Raum wieder verließ. Eirik wollte Gyrth und den anderen folgen, doch Tortgyd hielt den großen Dänen zurück.

„Warte… wir könnten von noch einem vielleicht erfahren, wo sich die beiden aufhalten. Ich habe dir doch von Aelli erzählt. Es wäre vielleicht gut, auch ihn zu fragen.", sagte sie ihm.

„Und du weißt, wo sich dieser Junge aufhält?", fragte Eirik. Tortgyd nickte mit dem Kopf. Ihr war es in diesem Augenblick egal, wie unangenehm das Zusammentreffen mit dem verkrüppelten Jungen sein könnte und was sie für dessen Informationen auch ‚bezahlen' mussten. Es war wichtig, dass Edith und Sven so schnell wie möglich gefunden würde, denn sie glaubte nicht daran, dass Edith entführt worden war.

„Nun dann, führe mich zu diesem Aelli", sagte Eirik und nickte dem zwölfjährigen Mädchen zu.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königsplalast, Oktober 977 n. Chr._

Dunstan schlug mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, doch scheinbar nahmen die Mitglieder des Witan ihn nicht wahr oder wollten ihn nicht wahrnehmen.

„Meine Herren…MEINE HERREN… ICH BITTE SIE!"

Schließlich, ohne dass es jemand zu bemerken schien, zog Dunstan seinen Zauberstab und verstärkte seine Stimme

„Ich bitte um Ruhe… das Wort hat weiterhin der Eldorman aus Wessex, Aethelward"

Erst langsam kehrte Ruhe ein und erst jetzt konnte Aethelward, der Eldorman aus Wessex, einer der ältesten und routinierten Staatsmänner Englands, weiterreden. Noch einmal ließ der große Mann, der auch einer der reichsten Männer Englands war, seinen Blick im Raum kreisen, wobei er besonders die ostsächsischen Fürsten feindselig ansah, ehe er sich an Dunstan wandte.

„Danke, Erzbischof… nun, es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass Eduard einen Thronfolger benötigt… und es ist doch auch außer Frage, dass es dieser, solange König Eduard keinen eigenen Erben besitzt, sein Stiefbruder Aethelred als seinen Nachfolger bestimmt. Und es steht doch ebenfalls außer Frage, dass Aethelred, als Nachfolger Eduard, die bestmögliche Ausbildung bekommen muss… innerhalb der Familie…"

„Ja, Aethelward, ihr habt Recht. Aethelred, als Thronfolger Eduards muss die bestmögliche Ausbildung bekommen… aber warum denn in der Familie. Warum soll Ordgar, der Eldorman von Devon, der Großvater von Aethelred, aber zusätzlich ein Mitglied der westsächsischen Partei, diese Ausbildung leiten. Und warum soll zusätzlich Aelfhere von Mercien, der Führer der westsächsischen Partei, ihn dabei unterstützen. Das will mir nicht in den Sinn", rief Edwin, der Eldorman von Sussex in den Raum. Wieder brandete daraufhin der Streit zwischen den gegnerischen Lagern auf, den Dunstan nur mit Mühe wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Meine Herren… so werden wir nicht weiter kommen. Und erst gar nicht zu einer Einigung. Wie ich sie verstanden habe, sind alle damit einverstanden, den Stiefbruder Eduards, den sechsjährigen Aethelred zum Thronvasallen und damit zum Thronfolger Eduards zu ernennen und damit dem Wunsch unseres Königs zu entsprechen."

Dunstan wartete einen kurzen Augenblick, wobei er dabei nervös über seinen weißen Bart strich, als könne er somit seine Wildheit zügeln und verhindern, dass jener weiterhin in alle erdenklichen Richtungen spross. Dabei schaute er die anwesenden Fürsten, die Thegns, Eldormänner und Kirchenfürsten mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

„Gut! Somit sind wir uns alle in diesem Punkte einig. Nun kommen wir zur Ausbildung des jungen Prinzen. Und damit natürlich zu dem, Gott behüte uns, erdenklichen Fall, dass König Eduard noch vor dem Tag, an dem er einen Erben zeugt, sterben sollte. Und zu dem Fall, dass sein Nachfolger, Prinz Aethelred noch nicht das sechzehnte Lebensjahr erreicht hat. Dieses, meine Herrn, sollten sie in ihre Überlegungen nämlich auch bedenken, denn die Ausbilder des jungen Prinzen würden in dieser Zeit auch Reichsprotektoren sein.", fuhr Dunstan mit energischer Stimme fort und machte dann eine Pause, um die Reaktion seiner Worte zu erfassen. Dann, nachdem er tief eingeatmet hatte, fuhr er als Leiter des Witan und höchstes Oberhaupt der Englischen Kirche weiter.

„Nun… ist jemand… anderer Meinung, dass wir, der Witan, dem König empfehlen, dem jungen Prinzen zwei Ausbilder zur Seite stellen."

Wieder unterbrach Dunstan und schaute die Anwesenden an. Einige der Fürsten unterhielten sich angeregt, doch niemand schien das Wort zu ergreifen… auch Aelfhere und Aethelwine nicht, die Führer der jeweiligen gegnerischen Lager.

„Nochmals Gut! Jetzt kommen wir zur entscheidenden Frage… wer sollte diese Ausbilder sein. Ich denke mir, dass es Männer sein sollten, die im Augenblick mit der Königsmutter gut übereinkommen sollten und diese in dieser Phase unterstützen… denn im Augenblick benötigt der junge Prinz eindeutig noch seine Mutter.", sagte Dunstan und in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Wärme mit. Wieder schien niemand der Fürsten den Erzbischof von Canterbury zu unterbrechen und gegen seine Argumente zu sprechen. Dunstan nickte.

„Also gut… wie wir alle mitbekommen haben, schlug der Eldorman von Wessex, der ehrenwerte Aethelward, Prinz Aethelreds Großvater Ordgar, den Eldorman von Devon als möglichen Ausbilder vor. Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr, Ordgar, diesen Vorschlag selbst zustimmt.", sagte Dunstan und schaute dabei den reichlich dicklichen Mann an. Unmerklich, ohne etwas zu sagen, nickte dieser… schwieg aber weiterhin.

„Gibt es von den Fürsten in diesem Punkt irgendeine andere Meinung", fragte Dunstan und schaute nun Aethelwine, den Sohn des Ethelstan, dem Eldormannes von Ost-Anglia persönlich an.

„Nein… und ich denke, ich spreche für alle meine Freunde und Gleichgesinnte. Gegen den Eldorman Ordgar, dem Großvater Aethelreds, ist nichts auszusetzen", sagte Aethelwine. Anders als sein Vater, der stets im Witan wie ein ehemaliger römischer Senator aufgetreten war, glatt rasiert und mit edler Kleidung, konnte man Aethelwine kaum von einem der unteren Thegns und Sheriffs unterscheiden. Und dennoch schien jeder Mann ihm zuzuhören, wenn er seine wohlklingende Stimme anhob und sie dann fesselte. Obwohl Dunstan wusste, dass Aethelwine keinerlei Magie besaß, schien an seiner Art etwas Magisches zu liegen.

„Aber an Aelfhere?", fragte Aethelward in einer ketzerischen Art. Dunstan zuckte kurz zusammen, ehe er dann nicht etwa Aethelward ansah, sondern sein Blick ging hinüber zu dem Seneschall des Reiches, zu Aelfhere. Er, der Führer der westsächsischen Fürsten, der Eldorman von Mercien, der oberste Kriegsmann Englands, hockte wie ein Raubvogel auf seinem Stuhl und verfolgte die Diskussion angespannt. Noch immer konnte man die Macht dieses ebenfalls nicht magischen Mannes, wahrnehmen, der schon immer ein Gegner der Familie des Ethelstan gewesen war. Und obwohl sich die beiden Männer stets ehrten, waren sie stets Gegner gewesen. Nie hatte Aelfhere die Niederlage des königlichen Heeres Eadwigs verwunden, die ihm Ethelstan zugefügt und die den Aufschwung des Prinzen Edgars vollzogen hatte. Nur durch diese Niederlage war schließlich Edgar zum König von Mercien geworden und hatte schließlich, nach dem Tod seines Bruders, die Macht als König von England halten können. Sicher, auch Aelfhere hatte schließlich davon profitiert, denn unter Edgar war der ehemalige Eldorman von Wiltshire zum Eldorman von Mercien geworden, doch schien der Ehrgeiz dieses Mannes mit seiner Macht zu wachsen.

„Nein, Aethelward… nicht an Aelfhere selbst. Der Seneschall hat England weit mehr Gutes getan. Wir alle wissen, was er in der letzten Zeit geleistet hat, in dem er unsere Feinde, wie diesen verräterischen walisischen König, in die Enge getrieben und seinen Neffen auf den Thron geholfen hat. Einem walisischen König, der nun ohne Bedenken hinter der englischen Krone steht. Nein, Eldormänner, Fürsten… nicht die Person Aelfhere ist es, die wir anzweifeln müssen als Vormund des Prinzen. Doch wir, Englands Fürsten, sind es, die auch in diesem leidlichen Konflikt mit den Dänen stehen… Dänen, die vermehrt in den östlichen Gebieten… also in den unseren wohnen und leben. Wir kennen Aelfheres Meinung zu diesem Problem… finden aber, es sollte jemand den jungen Prinzen ausbilden, der allen, Dänen und Angelsachsen, gewogen sein sollte.", sagte Aethelwine mit entschuldigender Geste.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?", sagte Solmen, der Eldorman von Cornwall. Dunstan schaute den hageren Mann an, der noch wie immer in grün und schwarz gekleidet war. Seine schwarzen Augen, sein glattes schwarzes Haar, sein fein geschnittener Bart in diesem markanten Gesicht waren das Markenzeichen dieses, so wusste Dunstan, gefährlichen Mannes. Nie hatte Dunstan dem Eldorman von Cornwall nachweisen können, dass er zum Bund der Wölfe gehörte… und doch wusste es Dunstan.

„Das Wort hat Solmen Slytherin, der Eldorman von Cornwall", sagte Dunstan, lehnte sich zurück und musterte den Fürsten.

„Nun, bestimmt wird mir unser König, aber vor allem auch unser Erzbischof Recht geben, wenn wir vielleicht davon Abstand nehmen sollten, einen weiteren Mann einer der beiden Seiten, den Ostsächsischen oder der Westsächsischen, zum Ausbilder zu wählen. Und in diesem Punkt habt ihr Recht, Aethelwine… der weitere Vormund des Prinzen sollte gewogen sein. So gewogen… wie es vielleicht nur ein Mann Gottes sein kann. Und ich will euch allen zu Bedenken geben… mit all den Gebieten Englands, die der Kirche gehören, ist sie genauso wichtig, wie all die Westsachsen oder die Ostsachsen Englands. Zudem… gab es nicht je zwei kirchliche Ausbilder, die einst die jungen Könige Eadwig und Edgar berieten… und haben es Aethelwold und Berthelm nicht ausgezeichnet gemacht. Deshalb schlage ich vor, einen Mann der Kirche auszuwählen, einen, der sowohl uns, die westlichen Angelsachsen versteht, als auch die Belange der Ostsachsen und der Dänen kennt.", erklärte Solmen mit fester Stimme. Dann nachdem er kurz unterbrochen hatte, schaute er erst Dunstan, dann Aelfstan, den Bischof von London an.

„Ich schlage deshalb Aelfstan, den Bischof von London, aus Ausbilder Aethelreds vor."

Einen Moment schwiegen die Fürsten, ehe sie sich untereinander berieten.

‚Aelfstan? Er schlägt Aelfstan vor?', sagte Dunstan verwundert. Auf diese Idee wäre Dunstan nicht gekommen. Vor allem hätte Dunstan nicht geglaubt, dass Solmen Slytherin diese Idee im Witan vortragen würde. Was hatte dieser verschlagene Fuchs, der Bündler, mit Aelfstan zu tun? Sollte Aelfstan doch etwas mit dem Bund zu tun haben? Aber Alles widersprach diesem. Dunstan schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch er konnte nichts Verwerfliches in diesem Vorschlag finden. Und wie Dunstan sah, schienen auch die anderen Fürsten den Vorschlag Solmens gut zu befinden.

„Nun… Aelfstan, würdet ihr dieses Amt annehmen, sollte der Witan sich für euch entscheiden.", sagte Dunstan und wendete sich dem Bischof zu.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre.", antwortete dieser und neigte würdevoll den Kopf.

„Widerspricht irgendjemand diesem Vorschlag. Nein? Dann soll es so sein, Ordgar und Aelfstan werden zu den Ausbildern und natürlich zum Vormund des jungen Aethelred bestellt."

Dunstan sah in die zufriedenen Gesichter der Fürsten, die mit diesem Kompromiss zufrieden waren… allein Aelfhere schaute weiterhin verdrießlich aus. Es schien, als hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Solmen, einer aus der westsächsischen Partei, diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte. So blieb er sitzen und fixierte, ebenso wie Dunstan den Eldorman aus Cornwall. Doch dieser lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sprach mit einem seiner Bediensteten. Schließlich, als Aelfhere und Dunstan nicht mehr zu Solmen schauten, ließ sich ein Grinsen aufs Solmens Gesicht nieder.

‚Jetzt sind die meisten Dinge so, wie wir sie schon immer haben wollten. Nun müssen wir nur noch jemand finden, der vom jetzigen König so enttäuscht ist, dass er gar einen Mord begehen würde… und dann, dann endlich, nach so langer Zeit, haben wir das erreicht, was wir wollten. Einen magischen König, der ausgebildet wird vom Bund, der abhängig ist vom Bund… und der dennoch uns, die magischen Edlen Englands in ein neues Zeitalter führen wird. Der stark genug sein wird, die Nachfolge eines Arturs anzutreten. Und der all die anderen, die Feinde des Bundes, zerschmettern wird.'

Solmens Hand schloss sich um seinen Dolch, welcher er stets bei sich trug und gab sich seinen Gedanken hin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Entschuldigt bitte, dass dieses Kapitel etwas länger gedauert hat, als die anderen zuvor, doch leider musste mir meine bisherige Betaleserin, die Vivi, nun einen Korb geben. Aufgrund ihrer familiären Probleme und ihrem Zeitmangel ist sie leider nicht mehr in der Lage, meine Kapitel entsprechend zu korrigieren. Entsprechend sorgfältig bin ich nun bei diesem Kapitel selbst vorgegangen und habe zudem jemand gebeten mal über das Kapitel zu schauen. Ich hoffe, die Qualität der folgenden Kapitel leidet nicht… und ihr findet weiterhin Gefallen an der Geschichte.

Fluffy: Nun, ein Bündler ist es nicht… Salazar auch nicht, der in den Kerkern herumschleicht. Aber du ahnst sicher wer! Doch was es damit eigentlich auf sich hat, dazu komme ich später.

Nein, Nadal versucht nicht sein Schicksal zu ändern. Er ist der Meinung, dies könne man nicht, denn irgendwie würde dies wahrscheinlich ihn gerade dorthin bringen, was er gesehen hat. Natürlich muss ein Attentäter sich entsprechend verbergen können und Nadal ist ein Meister darin. Ob ihm dies auch beim schwarzen Eldorman gelingen würde? Ich denke ja, wenn der schwarze Eldorman es nicht vermutet. Helga hatte ihn ja auch bei Abu abgehört und Helga ist sicher nicht so gut wie Nadal. Wenn allerdings der schwarze Eldorman aber seine Legimentorfähigkeiten einsetzt, dann wird es auch für einen Nadal schwierig.

Schön, dass du die Idee mit den Flugbesen gut fandest. Ich musste sie ja noch irgendwie reinbringen, denn immerhin hatte JKR den ersten Flug auf 962 n. Chr. datiert. Allerdings sagte sie eben es wären drei deutsche Zauberer gewesen, die die ersten Flüge übernommen haben. Und sie sagte auch, dass die ersten Rennen mit einem Flugbesen in Schweden stattgefunden haben… so habe ich beides ein wenig verquickt.

Ja, es stimmt. Es ist schade, dass es nicht noch mehr Leute gibt, die die Historie von JKR lebend werden lassen. Vielleicht schreibt Sternchen doch noch über Dumbledores Vergangenheit… mal sehen. Und…es gibt noch so viel über die Vergangenheit im JKR-Universum zu schreiben. Im Kopf reift schon lange eine neue Idee… obwohl ich, nach dem Ende dieser Geschichte, erstmal meinen alten Traum einer anderen Geschichte nachgehen werde, die ganz und gar nichts mit Hogwarts, JKR oder den Zauberern zu tun hat. Bisher hatte nicht den Mut sie aufzuschreiben, doch nun, nachdem ich sehe, dass dieses Projekt möglich war und nachdem mich einige (Sternchen, Vivi usw.) dazu bestärkten, will ich es wirklich angehen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen habe ich erstmal keine… oder gebe diese an anderer Stelle an.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Seneschall von England, Onkel des ehemaligen König Edgars

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Aelli_**

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**Aethelward**

Eldorman von Wessex, Mitglied der westsächsischen Partei

**Aethelwine**

Sohn Ethelstan, dem Eldorman von Ost-Anglia, einer der führenden Fürsten der Ostsachsen

_**Alo**_

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin, jagte mit Richard Earpwald, um ihm den Adamas, die Insignien der Zentauren, einen großen Diamanten, abzunehmen

_**Berin**_

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmead

**Dunstan **

Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, nun von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**Eadwig **

Bis 959 n. Chr. König von England, Sohn Edmunds und Bruder Edgars

**_Earpwald _**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred.

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Huffelpuffs'

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Edwin **

Eldorman von Sussex, gehört zur ostsächsischen Partei

**Eirik Harkonsson **

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, gehört zu den Gryffindors.

**Ethelstan **

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt.

**_Folcard _**

Freund Salazar Slytherin, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer über Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gunhild _**

Ehemalige Geliebte König Iagos, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**_Gyrth ap Godric _**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff.

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd

**_Longbottom _**

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmead.

**_Marrok _**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Melangell _**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Attentäter und Jäger des Bundes.

**_Nyfetora _**

Vampirin, Mitglied des Clan der Baobhan-Sith

**Ordgar **

Eldorman von Devonshire, Vater von Aelfthrith, Großvater von Prinz Aethelred

**Owain ap Hywell **

König von Deheubarth

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars

**_Rhun an Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics

**_Richard Eriugena _**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas, starb durch einen schwarzen Zaubers des schwarzen Eldormannes

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'


	49. Bittere Wahrheiten

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch, beginnend im Jahr 977n. Chr.

Nachdem 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark und Norwegens, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch als König von Dänemark das Schwert Hrunting zurück, was ihm Helga verweigert, da sie es letztendlich vernichten möchte. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Doch auch die Gründer sind sich in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig. Während Salazar sich auf Grund seiner Einstellung gegen den Besuch Svens auf Hogwarts ausspricht, beschließen die anderen Sven auf die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königsohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith von Wilton, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen König Edgars, dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt. Dort lernt Edith Sven näher kennen, der ihr auch von seiner Leidenschaft, dem Besenreiten, erzählt. Zur großen Überraschung aber beider stellen sie fest, dass noch jemand das Verlies betritt, um noch tiefer hinab zusteigen. Wer ist dies und wo will dieser noch hin? Währenddessen beginnt eine große Suchaktion nach den beiden in der Hoffung, das man sie findet und sie nicht Häschern des schwarzen Eldorman in die Hände gefallen sind. Denn Berin konnte einen von Earpwalds Zentauren um Hogwarts aufspüren.

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt im Oktober 977 n. Chr. nicht nur Nadal Lynx, den Werleoparden und Attentäter des Bundes, sondern auch Earpwald, den einstigen Führer einer Zentaurenherde und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf, um ihnen einen Auftrag des Bundes näher zubringen. Alle drei sollen Informationen von Hogwarts sammeln, damit der Bund die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei endlich besiegen und vernichten kann. Um den dreien seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch kommt Nadal dabei Geheimnissen anderer Bündler auf die Spur. So verfolgt er einen der Bündler, Raegenhere, und stellt fest, dass jener Salazar Slytherin im Bund geholfen hatte. Nun verlangt Raegenhere, dass Salazar ihn nach Hogwarts mitnimmt, was Nadal nur recht sein kann.

Der Bund weiß außerdem nicht, dass ein Drachentöter unabsichtlich den Wraith, den magischen Attentäter, der einst Helga töten sollte, durch die Vernichtung Nyfetoras befreit hat. Außerdem gerät Gunhild, Spionin auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldorman in die Hände des ehemaligen Königs Iago ap Idwal, der mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf den Thron zurück möchte.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die aufkommenden Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, den er berät, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kommt es zunächst zum Streit der Fürsten. Doch schließlich kann der Streit durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Aelfstan, den Bischof von London, zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Damit, ohne dass Dunstan es ahnt, hat der Bund fast seine Ziele erreicht, in dem er die Ausbildung eines magischen König vornimmt. Nun muss nur noch der junge König Eduard ermordet werden.

**6. Bittere Wahrheiten**

_Hogwarts, Ediths und Tortgyds Schlafgemach, Oktober 977n. Chr. _

„Willst du noch etwas?", fragte Tortgyd noch einmal nach und hob den warmen Pott mit heißem Kamillenextrakt hoch. Edith, die in einer warmen Decke eingehüllt war und auf ihrem Bett saß, schüttelte den Kopf. Doch, obwohl der Raum durch einen Kamin geheizt war und Edith schon mehr als genug warmes Wasser mit Kamillenextrakt getrunken hatte, schien sie noch immer zu frösteln.

„Was glaubst du, werden sie mit den Slytherins, wie Cuthbert oder Osdryd, tun?", fragte sie ihre Freundin, die sich auf Ediths Bett setzte und dann mit ihren Schultern zuckte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass einige der Lehrer und Gründer eine harte Bestrafung derjenigen Übertäter fordern, die euch dort unten eingesperrt haben. Man spricht gar von einem Schulverweis. Aber da die Gründer noch keine Konferenz einberufen haben, sind es nur Gerüchte, die die Runde machen", sagte Tortgyd. Edith zog abermals die Schultern hoch und mummelte sich noch weiter in die Decke ein.

„Sicher wird Cuthbert Hogwarts verlassen müssen", sagte Edith. Es freute sie, dass dieser Junge nun für seine Tat bestraft werden würde. Sie konnte sich noch deutlich daran erinnern, wie der Schüler des Salazars Slytherins noch einmal in das Verlies hinab gestiegen war, um sie zu verhöhnen.

„Na, gefällt es euch hier? Ist doch ein wundervoller Ort hier, für euch beiden. Ein Ort, in den ihr beide auf jeden Fall hingehört.", hatte er lachend gesagt, als er durch die Eisentür hindurch getreten war und mit einer Fackel nach seinen Gefangenen geschaut hatte.

„Bind uns los, Cuthbert. Du hast deinen Spaß gehabt. Aber nun reicht es.", sagte Edith mit matt-weinerlicher Stimme. Ihr war kalt gewesen und sie hatte keinerlei Gefühl mehr in ihren Armen besessen.

„Oh, nein. Ich würde es mir vielleicht noch mal überlegen, wenn ihr bitten und betteln würdet, denn so etwas sollte jeder Däne und Dänenfreund tun. Oder… wenn ihr mir vielleicht meine Füße küsst. Aber nicht heute… vielleicht morgen.", sagte Cuthbert freudig erregt.

„Cuthbert… sie werden uns finden. Bestimmt sucht man bereits nach uns.", erwiderte abermals Edith, doch Cuthbert lachte nur darüber.

„Natürlich suchen sie euch. Aber sie werden euch nicht finden. Kein Mensch wird hier suchen… und nur wenige kennen diesen Teil der Burg. Selbst die Gründer waren hier noch nicht unten. Nun ja… vielleicht Meister Salazar, aber die anderen nicht. Und dieser Teil des Verlieses ist noch unzugänglicher. Er liegt ja immerhin weit unter dem See. Nein… ihr werdet verschwunden bleiben. Am besten ist es, wenn sie euch überhaupt nicht mehr finden, denn dann sind wir euch endlich los. Zudem… die Gerüchte gehen um, ihr wärt draußen einem wilden Tier zum Opfer gefallen. Andere reden darüber, dass der Bund Hogwarts entdeckt und euch entführt habe. Wie wunderbar!", erläuterte Cuthbert.

„Aber warum, Cuthbert? Warum hast du einen solchen Hass auf uns Dänen?", fragte ihn Sven.

„Weil ihr in unser Land eingefallen seid, weil ihr unsere Frauen und Kinder ermordet habt… und nun… nun müssen wir, die Angelsachsen schuften und ihr lebt wie die Maden im Speck. Wir zahlen unsere Steuern, müssen sehen, wie wir von dem wenigen Ackerland unsere Familien ernähren können und ihr? Ihr Dänen braucht nicht solche Steuern zu zahlen… ihr lebt in euren Gebieten wie Könige. Und wisst ihr, wer an dem Ganzen noch Schuld ist? Nein, nicht nur der König. Es sind diese verdammten Klöster! Dieser verdammte Erzbischof mit seiner Kirchenreform, die den armen Thegns nicht nur die Möglichkeit nahmen, ihre Söhne in die Kirche zu schicken, damit sie dort wenigstens Ämter bekommen konnten, die ihnen zustanden, nein… er nahm denjenigen, die schon kaum etwas hatten, auch noch das letzte Hemd. Ich habe durch ihn keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendetwas zu werden. Mein älterer Bruder bekommt wenigstens das Land meines Vaters, wenn der mal stirbt. Aber ich?", ereiferte sich Cuthbert und schien seinen gesamten Hass auf Sven herauszuschreien.

„Du könntest auch in ein Kloster gehen, es steht dir frei!", sagte Edith.

„Ja… in ein Kloster gehen. Ein Mönch werden, welch eine Zukunft! Täglich in einem sackähnlichen Gewand herumlaufen und beten! Rosige Aussicht. Früher konnten wir wenigstens Kleriker werden, Land besitzen und Reichtum uns erarbeiten. Aber jetzt… es bleibt mir doch nur übrig irgendein Housecarl eines reichen Eldorman zu werden. Ein Lakai eines schwachsinnigen Großgrundbesitzers, ohne Aussicht je ein Stück Land zu erreichen. Ohne Aussicht auf irgendeine Macht.", sagte Cuthbert. Einige Minuten schwiegen alle… doch dann begann er wieder zu lächeln. Doch dieses Lächeln war kein freundliches.

„Aber das ist ja egal! Je mehr von euch Dänen ‚verschwinden', egal ob ihr nun in England oder sonst wo lebt, je besser ist das für mich… für uns. Dann kann ich vielleicht ein Stück eures Landes erhalten. Und ich weiß, dass Meister Salazar ähnlich denkt wie ich. Er ist ein wirklich großer Zauberer. Die anderen… gar diese Nonne Ravenclaw… oder diese Dänin Hufflepuff… sie sind Hogwarts nicht würdig! Hier sollten nur reinrassige und angelsächsische Zauberer lehren und lernen und kein Gesocks.", sagte Cuthbert.

„Das meinst du nicht wirklich!", sagte Edith, die kaum ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Wie konnte man ihre Lehrerin Helga Hufflepuff nur so beleidigen.

„Oh, doch! Und eines Tages, du wirst sehen, werden wir die Dänen aus unserem Land jagen… oder sie dafür büßen lassen, dass sie in unserem wohnen. Eines Tages werden wir, die angelsächsischen Zauberer, endlich wieder die Macht haben, die uns zusteht."

„Du… du klingst wie jemand aus dem Bund!", sagte Edith atemlos, worauf Cuthbert nur lachte.

„Ja… ich kann mir vorstellen, einmal dem Bund anzugehören. Mein Vater hatte Angst vor diesem, meinte es wäre besser, wenn er sich bedeckt halten könnte. Als wenn der Bund etwas so schlimmes sei? Aber mein Vater war schon immer ein Feigling! Wenn der Bund es mir ermöglich, Macht zu besitzen, warum sollte ich dieses Angebot nicht annehmen. Wenn der Bund meine Ziele und Wünsche erfüllen kann, werde ich ihm dienen. Doch bis dahin werde ich erstmal bei Meister Salazar genug lernen, so weit es mir möglich ist.", sagte Cuthbert… dann grinste er die beiden gefesselten Schüler noch einmal an, ehe sich wortlos umdrehte und das Verlies verließ. Edith hatte gehofft, er würde noch einmal zurückkommen, um sie doch noch zu befreien, doch sie wusste, dass dies nur ein Wunschtraum sein würde. Leicht hatte sie angefangen zu weinen, denn irgendwie hatte dieser Hass ihre Zuversicht, dass jemand sie befreien würde, genommen. Aber dann waren plötzlich Tortgyd und ein großer blonder Junge aufgetaucht und hatten sie schließlich von den Ketten befreit und wenig später waren auch Gyrth und Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim aufgetaucht, um sie nach oben zu führen.

„Lady Helga hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide einen Boten geschickt habt, um die anderen zu informieren, dass wir, Sven und ich, in einem Verlies hocken würden… woher wusstet du dies?", fragte Edith nach.

„Von Aelli… und einem anderen Slytherin, den Eirik sich dann mal vorgenommen hatte!", erwiderte Tortgyd.

„Von Aelli?", sagte Edith und starrte ihre Freundin an, die daraufhin nickte.

„Keiner schien zu wissen, wo du und Sven wart. Überall suchten sie in der Burg nach euch… und dann kam mir der Gedanke, Aelli zu fragen. Er weiß so manches, was so in Hogwarts vor sich geht!", sagte Tortgyd und zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.

„Ja, sicher… aber jeder Schüler weiß auch, dass es etwas kostet, wenn man Informationen von ihm haben möchte. Was hast du ihm gegeben?", fragte Edith Tortgyd, doch diese rutschte nur unsicher auf dem Bett hin und her und antwortete erst gar nicht. Edith musterte ihre Freundin, die sonst nie ein Geheimnis bei sich hielt, doch diesmal schien sie die Frage nicht zu beantworten. Dann hob Tortgyd die Hände und erzählte weiter.

„Ist egal! Jedenfalls konnte er uns sagen, dass Teile der Slytherins mit eurem Verschwinden zu tun haben sollen. Eirik… er ist übrigens irgendwie süß… na ja, jedenfalls hat er sich den nächsten Slytherin geschnappt und diesen dann verhört. Also ich hätte in diesem Moment nicht mit ihm tauschen wollen. Jedenfalls erzählte der uns dann von dem Verlies… und dass Cuthbert euch dort festhalten wollte. Laut des Jungen wärt ihr am nächsten Morgen wieder frei gekommen, aber ich traue den Slytherins nicht.", sagte Tortgyd.

„Zu Recht. Cuthbert hatte nicht vor uns freizulassen!", sagte Edith.

„Was hat er damit bewirken wollen! Schwachkopf! Irgendwann hätte man euch gefunden.", sagte Tortgyd weit erregter, worauf Edith nur leicht lächeln konnte. Es tat ihr gut, eine solch gute Freundin zu haben.

„Er meinte, wir würden dort nicht gefunden werden", sagte Edith mit müder Stimme, doch Tortgyd verzog nur ungläubig ihr Gesicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Wir sind jedenfalls, nachdem wir einen Boten zu den Lehrern geschickt haben, sofort darunter. Gut, dieser Teil des Verlieses war ein wenig versteckt, aber wir wussten ja, dass ihr dort unten irgendwo sein musstet.", sagte Tortgyd, die allerdings verschwieg, wie lange doch ihre Suche gedauert hatte.

„Was meint Meister Salazar zu der Tat?", fragte Edith, worauf Tortgyd auflachte. Doch ihr Lachen war reichlich zynisch.

„Er war wie jeder der Lehrer natürlich entsetzt… vor allem, dass es seine Schüler waren. Aber er war nicht entsetzt, dass sie es taten… er war entsetzt, dass sie eine so stümperhafte Arbeit erledigt haben. Er ist der Meinung, dieser Cuthbert habe nichts mehr in seinem Unterricht zu suchen, nicht weil er diese verdrehten Ansichten habe, sondern weil er nur Zauberer ausbilde, die eine entsprechende Leistung erbringen können. Und den könne er nach dieser Tat bei Cuthbert nicht erkennen. Kein Wort der Reue… nichts. Und dann meinte er doch glatt, die Lehrer und vor allem Meister Godric seien daran schuld. Man hätte Sven und die anderen Dänen ja nicht auf die Schule aufnehmen brauchen. In diesem Moment konnte dann gar Meister Godric, der sonst Meister Salazar stets verteidigte, sich voller Wut kaum mehr beherrschen. Allerdings heißt es, Meister Godric sei nicht glücklich, wenn irgendeiner der Slytherins die Schule verlassen sollte… denn wenn einer geht, müssten eigentlich alle gehen. Und das heißt, auch seine geliebte Tochter Osdryd.", erläuterte Tortgyd.

„Eine Tochter, die ihren Vater nicht liebt!", sagte Edith und Tortgyd nickte nur.

„Ja, ich weiß. Jeder bei den Gryffindors sieht dass… und jeder auf Hogwarts weiß, dass Osdryd ihren Vater verachtet. Aber Gyrth sagt mir, dass sein Vater dies nicht sehen will. Er hält seine Tochter noch für jenes kleine Mädchen, das hier in Frieden aufgewachsen ist. Allerdings wurmt es in ihm noch immer, dass sie eine Slytherin geworden ist und nicht zu ihm vermehrt in den Unterricht kommt.", sagte Tortgyd. Edith dachte noch einmal daran, was Osdryd ihr auf dem Flur gesagt hatte. Ihr war ihr Hass auf ihren Vater nie so aufgefallen.

„Ist schon komisch… auch Cuthbert scheint seinen Vater zu hassen… und Sven auch. Und ich… die nie einen hatte, wünscht sich am liebsten, einen solchen zu haben.", sagte Edith.

„Ja… kann ich verstehen! Ich habe meinen Vater geliebt. Aber leider ist er ja auch nicht mehr!", sagte Tortgyd traurig. Beide Mädchen schwiegen eine Weile, ehe sich Tortgyd erhob.

„Du musst jetzt schlafen… hat jedenfalls deine Lady Helga gesagt. Ich sollte dich nicht zu lange stören. Na ja… war schön mit dir zu reden… und es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Edith grinste ein wenig, ehe sie nickte.

„Ist auch wieder schön, hier zu sein und nicht da unten im Verlies!"

Tortgyd ging langsam und leise heraus und Edith legte sich in ihr Bett. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie Tortgyd eigentlich noch erzählen wollte, dass noch jemand im Verlies gewesen war… und dass jener irgendwie nach unten verschwunden war. Nach unten… irgendwo hin. Doch noch ehe sie ernsthaft über diese Tatsache nachdenken konnte, war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Auf dem Weg von Hogsmead zum benachbarten Tal, Ende Oktober 977 n. Chr. _

Longbottom schaute noch einmal nach oben, ehe er sich seine Regenkleidung noch dichter an seinem Körper schnürte. So wie der Himmel aussah, würde es sehr bald wieder stärker zu regnen beginnen. Schon jetzt war der Weg aus dem Dorf Hogsmead, in dem er lebte und in dem er als Schmied und Sprecher des Dorfes arbeitete, nur noch ein reiner Schlammpfad. Immer wieder blieb er mit seinen Schuhen im Schlamm stecken, die er unter einem quietschenden Geräusch nur mit Mühe wieder frei bekam. Mehrmals konnte er sich nur auf Grund seines langen Wanderstockes, den er stets auf seinen Wanderungen mitnahm, abstützen, um nicht sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Eine Strecke von mehreren Metern wurde so nur sehr langsam überwunden… und doch blieb Longbottom nichts anderes übrig, als weiter zu gehen.

‚Zum Glück ist es noch Ende Oktober. Wenn es erst November ist, wird schon der erste Schnee hier oben im Hochland fallen', sagte er sich. Noch einmal überlegte er, ob er die nächste Regendusche in einer der großen Höhlen verbringen sollte, die es hier nahe Hogsmead gab, doch er verwarf diese Idee. Wenn er zu lange in einer dieser Höhlen verbliebe, würde es vielleicht zu dunkel werden, um die benachbarten Höfe, die in Richtung des Talausganges sich befanden, zu besuchen. Und er würde dann auch schwer nach Hogsmead zurückkehren können… und das hieße, er würde die ganze Nacht in einer der Höhlen verbringen müssen, ohne Holz und somit auch ohne Feuer. Keine gerade rosige Aussicht, denn nur ein eisiger Wind verhinderte im Augenblick einen heftigeren Regenguss. Also machte sich Longbottom weiter auf den Weg zu den Höfen, die ein wenig weiter von Hogsmead entfernt waren. Hier lebten auch Zauberer, die aber anders als die Bewohner von Hogsmead lieber allein lebten und sich nicht sehr gut in die dörfliche Gemeinschaft integrieren konnten. Meist waren dies Einzelgänger, doch es gab auch einzelne Familien unter diesen Bauern. Zumeist betrieben sie Schafszucht und waren so oft genug draußen in der Natur. Doch nun, Ende Oktober, war die Wollsaison vorbei und nun bereitete man sich auf den harten und langen Winter vor.

‚Wir werden sehen, ob die Mac Raes noch etwas Eintopf für mich haben werden', sagte sich Longbottom, während er versuchte, ein wenig schneller den Pfad zum Gehöft dieser Familie zu kommen. Obwohl Longbottom von mächtiger Gestalt war und auf Grund seiner Arbeit eine kräftige Schulter und Arme besaß, kam er allerdings noch immer kaum vorwärts. Also beschloss er mit ein wenig Zauberei sich schneller in Richtung der Höfe fortzubewegen.

„**Insisto"**

Kaum hatte Longbottom den Zauber ausgesprochen, konnte er den Pfad begehen, als würde dieser aus Stein bestehen. Überall da, wo er seinen Fuß auf den schlammigen Pfad setzte, wurde dieser unter seinen Füssen fest. Longbottom war froh, dass Rowena ihn diesen Zauberspruch gelehrt hatte, als er, wie viele aus dem Dorf, für zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts gegangen war, um dort mehr über Zauberei und Zaubersprüche zu lernen. Er war zwar nie besonders gut gewesen, doch einige sehr nützliche Zaubersprüche hatte er sich doch behalten. Diesen, so hatte er Rowena ihnen mitgeteilt, hatte sie einst von Meister Richard, einem Halbelfen gelernt, der auch Helga Hufflepuffs Mentor gewesen war. Mit frohem Mut die Höfe so noch vor der Dunkelheit zu erreichen, stemmte sich Longbottom gegen den eisigen Wind.

‚Vielleicht hätte ich doch mir ein Pferd ausborgen sollen oder gar einen Wagen. So bin ich mehr als zwei Stunden bei diesem Wetter zu Fuß unterwegs', sagte sich Longbottom, dem nun der Regen auch schon über seine Nase lief. Noch einmal rückte er seinen Beutel mit Lebensmitteln, die er den MacRaes mitbringen wollte, auf seinem Rücken zurecht, ehe er abermals fester seinen Wanderstab griff und zügig weiterging. Nachdem er nach mehr als einer Stunde einen der weiteren kleinen Hügel umrundet hatte, kam langsam das Anwesen der Mac Raes in sein Sichtfeld.

‚Komisch… auch wenn es so regnet, müsste man dennoch einen gewissen Rauch von der Feuerstelle im Inneren wahrnehmen können?', sagte sich Longbottom. Er blieb kurz stehen, um durch den Regen auf das Haus und die benachbarten Ställe zu schauen, das eingebettet zwischen zwei großen Bäumen, am Hang eines weiteren Hügels lag, doch der Regen ließ keinen genauen Blick auf das Anwesen zu. Longbottom stöhnte. Schon begannen seine Oberschenkel zu schmerzen, denn hier am Ausgang des Tales stieg der Weg immer mehr an, bis er schließlich in das nächste Tal, das einem anderen Thegn des schottischen Königs gehörte, überging.

‚Komisch ist auch, dass wir von dem kleinen Dorf im Nachbartal kaum mehr etwas gehört haben?', sagte sich Longbottom. Er wusste zwar, dass die Highländer in diesem Gebiet kurz angebunden waren gegenüber Fremden, doch er hatte nie den Eindruck bekommen, dass er oder einer der anderen Zauberer aus Hogsmead feindlich behandelt wurden. Es war sogar so gewesen, dass im Sommer einzelne Bauern aus dem Nachbartal zu ihm in die Schmiede gekommen waren, um ihn mit bestimmten Arbeiten zu betrauen. Doch seit dem Herbst hatte er einen Anderen als die Leute aus Hogsmead und Umgebung nicht gesehen. Irgendwie war es ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt, als er so nachdachte, war dies doch irgendwie merkwürdig. So merkwürdig wie die völlige Ruhe, die um das Anwesen der Mac Raes herrschte. Kopfschüttelnd ging Longbottom wieder weiter, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass etwas hier nicht so war, wie es hätte sein sollen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was, doch er wusste, dass irgendetwas hier vor sich ging. Oder gegangen war! Longbottom vergewisserte sich, dass sein Zauberstab griffbereit war. Ein Schwert brauchte Longbottom nicht, obwohl er einige sehr wertvolle und gute für die Housecarls Cedrics hergestellt hatte und als Schmied natürlich auch eine gewisse Fähigkeit im Schwertkampf besaß. Doch Longbottoms Waffe war und blieb jener gehärtete Wanderstab, mit dem er einen Gegner abwehren konnte. Selbst einen Bären hatte Longbottom mit diesem Stab schon besiegt und verjagt, wobei diese Tat allerdings nicht hier in den Highlands stattgefunden hatte.

Langsam ging er weiter, immer bedacht auf irgendeine Besonderheit zu achten, doch noch schien alles sehr ruhig zu sein. Jemand ohne Zauberfähigkeiten, aber auch jemand der nicht auf die Kleinigkeiten der Umgebung achtete, wäre diese Ruhe gar nicht aufgefallen, doch Longbottom war diese Situation nicht geheuer.

‚Verdammt… es brennt auch kein Licht, keine Lampe, kein Feuer im Kamin", sagte sich Longbottom, als er auf 30 Schritt sich dem Haus genähert hatte. Sollten die Mac Raes schon schlafen und sollte der Kamin ausgegangen sein? Longbottom konnte dies sich nicht vorstellen. Sicher, bei einem solchen Wetter war ein Strohlager mit Decken, gar ein Bett, die schönste Aufenthaltsort, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Doch in einem solchen Gehöft, wie das der Mac Raes, war bis zum Abend eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen. Und wie sollte man ohne Feuer am Kamin kochen? Konnte es sein, dass die Mac Raes gar nicht auf dem Hof waren? Doch dann stellte sich Longbottom die Frage, wo waren sie dann? Waren sie zu einem der benachbarten Höfe aufgebrochen? Doch warum? Sicher… niemand im Tal würde den Mac Raes irgendetwas aus ihrem Haus entwenden, wenn sie nicht da waren. Auch im Sommer kam es vor, dass alle Bewohner des Hauses mit den Schafen unterwegs waren. Doch jetzt zu dieser Zeit? Longbottom zweifelte daran… aber unwahrscheinlich war es natürlich nicht.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Haus. Da! Eine Bewegung an der Tür. Longbottom blieb stehen… doch im nächsten Moment nahm er nur wahr, dass die Tür aufging und wieder zuklappte.

„Hallo?", rief er laut, so dass die Insassen des Hauses es hätten hören müssen. Doch nichts geschah. Wieder ging er vorsichtig weiter, wobei ihm der kalte Wind den Regen nur so ins Gesicht peitschte und so ihm abermals die Sicht nahm. Einen koordinierten Angriff würde er in diesem Regen vielleicht gar nicht wahrnehmen, dachte sich Longbottom. Aber wer sollte ihn angreifen? Er hatte wie so andere im Dorf erfahren, dass in den Wäldern um Hogwarts ein feindlicher Zentaur geschnappt wurde, der für den Bund und den schwarzen Eldorman spionieren wollte. Sollten auch hier irgendwelche Spione umherschwirren? Sollten die Mac Raes… Longbottom wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken, denn es würde bedeuten, dass er gleich, sobald er ins Haus trat, einem riesigen Unglück gegenüberstehen würde. Abermals ging die Tür des Hauses auf und klappte dann wieder zu. Anscheinend schien der Wind die Tür zu bewegen, was bedeuten würde, dass auch innerhalb des Hauses irgendein Fenster oder die rückwärtige Tür nicht richtig geschlossen war und so der Wind durch das Haus wehte.

‚Kein Wunder, dass kein Feuer im Kamin an ist. Bei diesem Wind wäre es auch gleich wieder aus… wenn man nicht die Fenster und Türen schließt. Doch warum stehen die Türen offen?', sagte sich Longbottom und ging noch näher an das Haus heran. Dann als er ganz nahe an ihm war und die Wände des Hauses ihm nun einen gewissen Schutz vor dem Wind und dem Regen gab, zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„**Lumos"**

Ein kleines Licht erschien auf dem Zauberstab und tauchte die Umgebung in das vertraute grünliche Licht. Doch jetzt, hier, war selbst dieses Licht unwirklich und schien gespenstische Schatten zu werfen. Longbottom holte tief Luft, packte seinen Wanderstab und trat dann durch die offene Tür in das Haus ein.

Niemand war in dem Haus zu sehen… und doch wusste Longbottom sofort, dass sein Argwohn ihn nicht getrübt hatte. Vorsichtig schaute sich Longbottom um und ging ebenso vorsichtig weiter, wobei er über Gegenstände stieg, die wohl in einem Kampf umgefallen waren. Longbottom wusste, dass Gregor Mac Rae ein kräftiger Mann war, der sich wohl zu wehren wusste, doch anscheinend hatte er es wohl nicht nur mit einem Gegner zu tun gehabt. Dann blieb er vor einer Blutlache stehen, die noch deutlich am Boden zu sehen und noch nicht im Boden des Hauses versickert war. Longbottom kniete sich nieder, ohne seine Umgebung aus den Augen zu verlieren, und untersuchte den Boden. Der Boden war kalt und das Blut war getrocknet, so dass Longbottom annehmen konnte, dass der Kampf vor einiger Zeit stattgefunden haben musste. Doch wer hatte hier sein Leben ausgehaucht? War es eine Person gewesen… oder gar mehrere. Und wo war diese Person? Longbottom stand auf und ging dann zur hinteren Tür, die ebenso offen stand, wie die Vordertür. Er schloss sie, ging dann zu Kamin und entzündete dort erstmal ein Feuer. Nachdem das Feuer etwas größer geworden war und der Rauch, den der Wind zunächst wieder in das Haus zurückdrückte, verflogen war, schaute sich Longbottom abermals um. Außer der einen großen Blutlache fand Longbottom auch noch weitere Blutspuren. Anscheinend waren die Mac Raes, Gregor, seine Frau und seine zwei fast erwachsenen Söhne im Schlaf überrascht worden. An einer Stelle fand Longbottom einen angesengten Stuhl, der Spuren eines Fluches aufwies. Ob nun einer der Familie diesen Fluch ausgestoßen hatten oder ob auch die Angreifer Zauberer waren, konnte Longbottom nicht aus den Spuren schließen, jedenfalls hatte hier ein heftiger Kampf gewütet.

‚Beide Söhne der Mac Raes waren auf Hogwarts gewesen und hatten dort drei Jahre gelernt… im Unterschied zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter ', sagte Longbottom, als er sich an die Mac Raes erinnerte. Vorsichtig ging er weiter und untersuchte noch weitere Kampfspuren im Haus. Doch Spuren, die auf den augenblicklichen Aufenthalt der Familie schlossen, fand Longbottom keine. Schließlich entledigte sich Longbottom seines Rucksackes, ehe er noch einmal aus dem Haus ging, um in den Ställen des Gehöftes nachzuschauen, ob es dort noch weitere Kampfspuren gab. Doch als er die ebenso ruhigen Ställe aufmachte, trat er zunächst einen Schritt zurück… ehe er sich abwandte, um sich wieder zu fangen und sich nicht zu übergeben. Angestrengt atmete Longbottom die kalte und regnerische Luft ein, während er sich am Wanderstab krampfhaft festhielt. Der Anblick, den der Stall geboten hatte, war selbst für ihn ein Grauen gewesen. Jemand hatte sämtliche Tiere des Stalles nicht nur getötet, sondern sie vollständig zerfleischt. Es schien nicht ein Mensch oder gar einige Menschen gewesen zu sein, sondern Wesen, die animalisch gewütet hatten. Kein Wesen… kein Tier hatte diese Wut, dieses Zerfleischen überlebt. Noch einmal schloss Longbottom seine Augen… er wusste nun, dass niemand der Mac Raes diesen Angriff der Wesen überlebt haben durfte. Doch was für Wesen konnten dies sein? Wer konnte so koordiniert vorgegangen und dennoch so animalisch sein?

‚Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Wer weiß, ob diese Wesen nicht zurückkommen… und dann werde auch ich hier meinen Tod finden.', sagte sich Longbottom. Noch einmal schaute er sich unsicher um… dann stand sein Entschluss fest. Er musste sofort Hogwarts und Hogsmead warnen… und auch die anderen Gehöfte. Doch allein konnte, ja mochte er diesen Wesen nicht gegenübertreten. Ohne noch einmal in das Haus zurückzukehren und seinen Rucksack zu holen, zog Longbottom seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und disapperierte zurück in die Nähe von Hogsmead, um von dort aus Hogwarts zu warnen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Winchester, Königspalast, Anfang November 977 n. Chr_

„ Mylady, Mylord… der Erzbischof Dunstan aus Canterbury ist eingetroffen."

Der Diener verneigte sich, ehe er Dunstan den Weg freigab, so dass jener zu seiner Nichte Ethelfriede und seinem Großneffen Hengist, dem neuen Eldorman aus Berkshire vorgelassen wurden.

„Dunstan… das ist aber eine Freude. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell hier eintreffen wirst.", sagte Ethelfriede und stürmte auf den älteren Mann zu, umarmte ihn, so dass dieser kaum zu Atem kam, geschweige denn irgendetwas erwidern konnte. Dabei war Ethelfriede gar nicht so groß, doch ihre Leibesfülle war beachtlich, so dass sie mit ihr Dunstan ohne weiteres umgeben konnte.

„Sachte… sachte, dein Onkel ist nun wahrlich kein junger Mann mehr.", entgegnete Dunstan schließlich, als Ethelfriede von ihm abließ, dann aber, mit einem breitem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fuhr er fort," Aber ich bin auch froh, euch hier willkommen zu heißen… und euch endlich wieder einmal in die Arme schließen zu können. Nun, Ethelfriede, wann war es das letzte Mal, dass wir uns sahen."

„Es ist lange her, Dunstan… es war zu Cynesiges Tod, Gott sei seiner Seele gnädig. Leider warst du erst so spät da, dass du damals meinen Sohn Hengist verpasst hattest, der zur damaligen Zeit am Hofe Ethelstans gelebt hatte. Nun… Hengist, dies ist mein Onkel, der Erzbischof von Canterbury… und Dunstan, dies ist mein Sohn, der neue Herr von Windsor und Reading, der Eldorman von Berkshire."

Dunstan nickte freudig seiner Nichte zu, ehe er sich auch Hengist widmete und dem jungen Mann, der abwartend Dunstan beobachte, zunickte. Erst jetzt trat Hengist vor und küsste den Ring des Erzbischofs.

„Möchtest du etwas Wein, Dunstan… oder etwas anderes? Das Wetter ist wieder einmal fürchterlich. Zu kalt, zu nass… einfach fürchterlich, vor allem, wenn man auf Reisen geht, aber ich dachte mir, wenn du nicht mal nach Reading kommst, dann kommen wir eben mal hierher… nach Winchester.", erwiderte Ethelfriede, die, wie Dunstan es nicht anders kannte, hintereinander redete, ohne den anderen zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Doch Dunstan wusste, dass dies keine Unhöflichkeit seitens Ethelfriede war, sondern es war ihr Wesenszug… ein ähnlicher Wesenszug wie ihre stetige Bemutterung aller männlichen Familienmitglieder, die sich gerade in ihrer Umgebung befanden. Ehe Dunstan etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er bereits einen Kelch voll dampfenden Weins in der einen Hand und etwas Gebäck… wahrscheinlich sogar Selbstgemachtes…in der anderen.

„Sag mir Dunstan, wie geht es dem König? Und erst der Königsmutter? Bei einem solchen Wetter muss es für sie noch fürchterlicher sein, nicht aus dem Palast zu kommen, nicht wahr? Mir geht es jedenfalls so. Gut, dass Cynesige mir deshalb einige possierliche Tierchen besorgt hatte. Gerade in den Wintermonaten sind sie mein ein und alles, vor allem wenn man nicht in den Garten kommt. Leider konnte ich sie nicht mitnehmen, aber wir haben einen sehr guten Tierpfleger in Reading. Hatte dir Cynesige eigentlich erzählt, dass wir gar ein Einhorn in unseren Wäldern gesehen haben. Und vor einigen Monaten, Dunstan, denke es dir nur, sind weitere Einhörner in unseren Wäldern gesehen worden. Einige der Jäger von Hengists, nicht magische Veranlagte, haben es gar nicht glauben wollen und wollten dann die Tiere jagen, aber ich konnte es noch gerade verhindern. Einhörner sind nicht zu jagen! Sie sind so lieb… und wer weiß, vielleicht können wir gar welche züchten? Ähm… du isst ja gar nicht. Schmeckt dir das Gebäck nicht?", sagte Ethelfriede und schaute dann Dunstan, der wieder einmal Ethelfriede nur lächelnd ansah, ernst an, als würde ihm etwas fehlen.

„Nein… bestimmt wird mir das Gebäck schmecken. Und zu deiner Freude bringe ich dir zudem noch eine Einladung der Königsmutter für den heutigen Abend. Sie freut sich, mal ein anderes Gesicht in Winchester zu sehen.", erwiderte Dunstan und biss dann erstmal in das Gebäck, um seine Nichte nicht weiter zu verärgern. Doch diese schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und achtete nun gar nicht mehr auf Dunstan und sein Gebäck.

„Eine Einladung? Eine Einladung bei der Königsmutter… für HEUTE Abend. Oh… OH… aber warum, Dunstan, hast du das nicht gleich gesagt. Ach… was soll ich bloß anziehen. Reading ist ein verschlafenes Nest, Dunstan… nichts im Vergleich zu Winchester. Und ich weiß gar nicht, was jetzt grad am Königshof Mode ist. Also… Dunstan, Onkel, ich danke dir vielmals für die Überbringung der Einladung. Das ist wunderbar… sicher hast du deine Finger da im Spiel gehabt, nicht wahr? Du Schlingel! Aber nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss mich auf diese Einladung vorbereiten… vielleicht sollte ich ein Geschenk der Königin mitbringen. Ach… soviel zu überlegen und noch zu tun."

Ohne weiter auf Dunstan und Hengist zu achten, stürmte Ethelfriede aus dem Raum, um sich mit ihren Damen abzusprechen, was sie für den heutigen Abend anziehen würde.

„Ihr habt damit meiner Mutter eine große Freude gemacht", sagte Hengist, der ähnlich wie sein verstorbener Vater nur wenige Worte brauchte, um sich auszudrücken.

„Das war meine Absicht", sagte Dunstan lächelnd, ehe er sich zu Hengist drehte. „Allerdings… dies war nicht der einzige Anlass meines Besuches"

Hengist musterte seinen Verwandten, ehe er wortlos ihm einen Stuhl anbot. Dunstan nickte ihm zu, setzte sich und trank noch einen Schluck des warmen Weines, ehe sich Hengist widmete.

„Wie Ihr wisst, waren euer Vater und ich sehr gute Freunde… wir haben einiges zusammen erlebt und haben nie irgendwelche Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt. Natürlich wisst ihr, dass er ein Mann war, der keinerlei… Fähigkeiten besaß, die eure Mutter und auch ihr besitzt. Und auch ich besitze diese… nennen wir sie magische… Fähigkeiten, denn auch der Vater eurer Mutter… besitzt… diese Fähigkeiten.", erklärte Dunstan und schaute dabei auf seine Hände.

„Auf was wollt ihr hinaus, Eminenz?", sagte Hengist mit nüchterner Stimme.

„Mmh… ich möchte etwas von euch wissen. Und ich möchte, dass ihr mir ehrlich antwortet. So wie es euer Vater gemacht hätte. Habt ihr schon mal etwas von dem Bund der Wölfe gehört?", sagte Dunstan und schaute nun auf. Die erschreckte Miene Hengist sprach Bände. Dunstan nickte.

„Ich denke mir, junger Mann, eure Miene sagt alles. Nun… ich würde euch bitten mir zu sagen, was ihr vom Bund schon gehört habt!", sagte Dunstan und sah wie Hengist schluckte. Dann atmete dieser noch einmal tief ein, ehe er antwortete.

„Nun… ich weiß, dass der Bund eine Verbindung von Zauberern ist, die die Macht in England anstreben. Ihr Ziel ist es einen magischen König auf dem Thron zu haben… und unter ihm, als Elite Englands, die Geschäfte zu führen", antwortete Hengist mit deutlich unwohler Miene.

„Und was denkt ihr darüber?", sagte Dunstan und beobachte nun Hengist wesentlich deutlicher.

„Nun… im Augenblick haben wir einen König, der, so wie ich weiß, keinerlei Fähigkeiten besitzt. Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn er Fähigkeiten haben würde, die England voranbringen würden, aber es ist eben nicht so. Natürlich ist es auf der anderen Seite gut, dass es eine Vereinigung von Zauberern gibt… aber ihre Ziele gehen mir eben zu weit. Allerdings…", sagte Hengist. Dunstan schaute Hengist fragend an, als dieser aufhörte zu sprechen.

„Ja, Hengist?"

„Es ist schon komisch mit euch über diese Sache zu sprechen, Eminenz. Bisher habe ich immer gedacht, die Kirche würde solche Fähigkeiten eher verteufeln.", sagte Hengist vorsichtig.

„Die KIRCHE tut dies auch… aber dennoch kann und werde ICH meine Augen nicht vor der Tatsache versperren, dass es Menschen gibt, die magische Fähigkeiten besitzen und diese auch anzuwenden gedenken. Und… und das im Vertrauen, Hengist… auch ich habe diese Fähigkeiten nicht nur einmal angewendet. Allerdings nie… fast nie… gegen Menschen. Der Bund allerdings benutzt diese, wenn auch im Untergrund, ausgiebig. Und wie mir gewahr wurde, nicht nur zum Guten. Ich weiß, aus verlässlichen Quellen, dass der Bund auch schwarze Magie betreibt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.", sagte Dunstan und wartete auf eine Reaktion Hengist, die auch kurz darauf kam. Ehe der junge Eldorman aus Berkshire, dem eine Bestürzung anzusehen war, noch etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Dunstan fort.

„Ich… ich sage dies euch, da ich annehme, der Bund hat euch bereits kontaktiert?", fragte Dunstan nach, um wiederum nach der Reaktion von Hengist zu forschen, der nun aufschaute und Dunstan anlächelte.

„Ihr seid gut informiert, Eminenz. Ja… wie so viele andere Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten ist der Bund auf mich zugekommen. Er hat mir einen Platz angeboten… wenn ein magischer König herrschen sollte."

„Was er nicht tut… doch ihr wisst, dass das Ziel des Bundes, auch wenn es schon über zwanzig Jahre alt ist, nie vergessen wurde. Hat der Bund irgendwelche Absprachen mit euch getroffen?", sagte Dunstan, doch Hengist schüttelte den Kopf. Dunstan nickte.

„Gut… nun noch eine Frage Hengist, die ich wissen muss. Hat der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister dieses Bundes, mit euch Kontakt aufgenommen?", sagte Dunstan.

„Eminenz, ihr erstaunt mich wirklich. Nein… Solmen Slytherin hatte Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen. Allerdings sagte er mir, ich sollte meine Mutter aus der Sache heraushalten, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Er sprach vom schwarzen Eldorman, ja… und das dieser sicher glücklich wäre, wenn ich zum Bund gehören würde.", sagte Hengist.

„Das kann ich mir denken… nun, Hengist… ich denke, die folgenden Informationen werden für euch neu sein… und sehr brisant. Selbst die meisten im Bund wissen sie nicht, allenfalls der Großmeister selber… obwohl ich auch dort nicht sicher bin. Ihr wisst, bin ich ein Verwandter deiner Mutter… sie nennt mich Onkel… und der bin ich auch!", sagte Dunstan. Hengist schaute ihn überrascht an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Nein, Hengist, dies ist keine Floskel. Deine Mutter ist wirklich meine Nichte… und nicht, wie alle Welt gedacht hat, eine angenommene. Die Mutter deiner Mutter… also deine Großmutter war ein Bauernmädchen, welches von einem… adligen Herrn geschwängert wurde. Dieser adlige Herr war niemand anderes als mein Bruder. Er hatte ihr damals schöne Augen gemacht, ihr den Kopf verdreht, sie geschwängert und dann vergessen. Ich fand sie damals in armseligen Zuständen, nahm mich ihrer an und gab ihr, auch wenn ich nicht oft bei ihr war, ein Dach über ihrem Kopf. Als ihr Kind, Ethelfriede, alt genug war, da stellte ich sie meinem Freund, Cynesige vor, deinem Vater, der sich, trotz ihres Standes, unsterblich in sie verliebte. Ich wusste… nein, wir, deine Großmutter und ich, wussten, dass Ethelfriede an der Seite dieses aufrechten Mannes sehr glücklich werden würde und gaben ihnen beide unsere Zustimmung. Damit aber diese Standesschranken genommen wurden und es keinen Skandal gab, erfand ich diese Geschichte von der adligen Frau, die mir ihr Kind zur Aufbewahrung gegeben hatte. Dein Vater wusste davon… aber er verschwieg es ebenso, wie alle anderen.", sagte Dunstan und atmete kurz tief durch, ehe er weiter sprach. „Natürlich weiß deine Mutter von ihrem Vater. Sie kennt ihn… aber sie wird kaum über ihn sprechen, denn sie wusste, dass er sich gegen den damaligen König verschworen hatte, um ihn umzubringen"

„Mein Großvater wollte den König von England töten?", sagte Hengist überrascht.

„Ja… schon damals wollte er die Macht auf magische Menschen verteilen. Er war schon zu jener Zeit sehr machtbesessen… und aus irgendeinem Grund hasste er mich. Wie ich später erfuhr, war er an der Intrige beteiligt, die mich vom Hof des König Aethelstan vertreiben sollte. Durch diese Intrige wurde ich… wegen meiner Fähigkeiten… der Hexerei, Betreibung von okkulten Praktiken und Magie angeklagt. Nur durch den Eingriff von Aethelstans Familie, Prinz Edmund und seine Cousine Aethelflaed, und durch Glück und Mithilfe Anderer konnte ich diesem Komplott entgehen und habe nicht mein Leben im Kerker von Winchester verloren. Dies machte deinen Großvater noch wütender… und er ließ sich eben darauf ein, als ich abermals an den englischen Hof zurückkehrte, den damaligen König Edmund zu ermorden." Hengist starrte Dunstan an, als würde dieser ihm eine imaginäre Geschichte erzählen. „Durch einen Zufall scheiterte dieser Mordkomplott… und, wie ich dachte, brachte dies den Tod meines Bruders. Doch ich sollte mich irren… wie ich heute feststellen musste. Mein Bruder, Wulfric, überlebte schwer verletzt und für immer gezeichnet. Er baute seine Stellung unter den damaligen Komplizen weiter aus. Dieses Bündnis dieser Mittäter war die Keimzelle des heutigen Bundes. Und mein Bruder war schon bald einer ihrer Führer."

Dunstan schwieg nun, ehe er Hengist genau ansah.

„Kannst du ahnen, wer dein Großvater ist?"

Hengist schaute Dunstan unsicher an, ehe ein Flackern in seinen Augen auftrat.

„Ihr wollt sagen… der schwarze Eldorman… ist Wulfric, eurer Bruder?"

Dunstan schaute lange in das Gesicht seines Verwandten, ehe er nickte.

„Ja, Hengist… der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, ist niemand anderes als mein Bruder Wulfric… und dein Großvater!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

Fluffy: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und es wieder spannend war. Ja, Aelli ist sehr geheimnisvoll und du liegst auch richtig, dass er es war der im Kerker herumgeschlichen ist. Aber wir werden noch einiges von ihm mitbekommen.

Nun zu deiner zweiten Frage. Sicher hat der schwarze Eldorman auch versucht andere Spione nach Hogwarts zu schicken, doch dadurch, dass er jene drei angeworben hat, zeigt uns, dass er darin nicht gerade erfolgreich war. Und ob sich Salazar auf Raegenhere verlassen kann? Ich würde mal sagen, nein! Raegenhere ist jemand, der dorthin geht, wo er am besten etwas erreichen kann, ohne selbst in die ‚Schusslinie' zu kommen. Ein Mitläufer. Und er wird auch Salazar verraten, allerdings kennt Salazar ihn gut.

Ja, Salazar wird menschenfeindlicher… er war ja nie jemand, der sich leicht jemand angeschlossen hat, doch seine Aufgabe Cuthburh zu rächen, macht ihn zu einem Einzelgänger. Natürlich beträfe ihn eine Entführung von Schülern auch… und glücklich würde dies ihn bestimmt nicht machen, auch wenn es Dänen wären. Dennoch wäre es für furchtbarer, wenn ein Schüler, den er besonders ausbildet, entführt werden würde. Oder wenn jemand seine Geheimnisse ausplaudern würde. Aber dazu später.

Nein, Salazar unterrichtet auch die anderen Schüler… allerdings mehr lustlos. Für ‚seine' Schüler allerdings macht er viel.

Ja, die kommenden Monate werden turbulent… und auf der einen Seite ist die Schwangerschaft belastend… und doch wird sie Helga helfen. Wie? Du wirst sehen.

Eduard ist bereits 977 n. Chr. gekrönt und ist König von England. Natürlich wird Dunstan versuchen, den König zu schützen. Ob ihm das allerdings vollständig gelingt… wir werden sehen.

Nun im Moment suche ich noch einen Beta.

Liebe Grüße Arnie

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen:

Hier wiederhole ich noch mal die wahre Geschichte Dunstans, die ich schon einmal in Buch 1 Kapitel 2 begonnen habe.

St. Dunstan von Glastonbury, 909 bei Glastonbury, gestorben am 19. Mai 988 in Canterbury

Dunstan, dessen Vater Heorstan ein Thegn des König Aethelstan, und der auch zusätzlich mit Hof verwandt war, wuchs bei irischen Mönchen auf. Schon bei seiner Geburt in Glastonbury soll es zu Wundern gekommen sein. Während in der Nacht bei seiner Geburt gingen plötzlich alle Lichter aus und konnten nicht wieder entfacht werden. Allein die Kerze, die seine Mutter in den Händen hielt, entflammte sich von selbst. Eine schwere Krankheit in Sommerset, am Hof seines Vaters, bewog ihn, den zweiten Sohn des Thegn, 923 zum Eintritt ins Benediktinerkloster von Glastonbury. Hier erhielt Dunstan auch die Tonsur, blieb aber zunächst ein Kleriker. Als er zum Hofe Aethelstan gerufen wurde, gelang es ihm durch seine Gelehrtheit die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs zu gewinnen. Voller Neid wurde Dunstan von seinen Feinden okkulter Praktiken und der Betreibung von Magie beschuldigt und gefangen genommen. Abermals durch ein Wunder ( es gibt viele Wunder in Dunstans Leben ) entkam Dunstan und floh daraufhin in Winchester zu Bischof Aelfheah, dem Kahlen, der ihn drängte, Mönch zu werden. Aufgrund einer Blutvergiftung, wahrscheinlich Folgen der Folterung im Kerker, die ihn fast das Leben kostete, nahm er den Ruf des Klosters an und wurde Mönch. Dies alles geschah um das Jahr 935. Erst mit Edmund, Halbbruder und Nachfolger Aethelstans auf dem englischen Thron, kam Dunstan wieder an den Hof. Durch einen sehr freundschaftlichen Kontakt zu der Edmunds Tochter, Aethelflaed, deren Berater er bald wurde, nahm sein Einfluss auf den Hof wieder zu. Zwar zwangen ihn die alten Feinde wieder kurzzeitig den Hof zu verlassen, aber er musste sich nicht mehr vor ihnen verstecken. Als Edmund bei einer Jagd das Pferd durchgeht und er fast in eine Schlucht stürzt, errettet Dunstan ihn auf wundersame Weise, worin Edmund ein Zeichen sah, dass er noch lebt, und sich mit Dunstan wieder versöhnte und ihn zurück zum Hofe zu holte. Durch den Tod seines Vaters übernahm Dunstan auch das Recht des Thegn und seine Besitztümer (merkwürdigerweise als zweiter Sohn des Thegn). Sein älterer Bruder Wullfric geht leer aus, führt aber an Stelle Dunstans die Besitztümer. Dunstan beginnt als Abt von Glastonbury dieses Bistum nach den benetikinischen Lehren zu verändern. Während der Herrschaft von König Eadred von 946 bis 955 führte Dunstan zum Teil sogar die Regierungsgeschäfte des jungen Königs, da dieser oft krank war. Allerdings sehr zum Unwohl einiger Kleriker, Bischöfe und vor allem einer Gruppe von Westsächsischen Adligen, die der Reformkurs Dunstans zu weit gehen. Auch die Aussöhnung mit den Dänen liegt dieser Gruppe im Auge. Dennoch versucht Dunstan das Land durch zahlreiche religiöse und politische Maßnahmen zu einen und die Autorität der Krone zu sichern. Als Eadred am 23. November 955 starb und Eadwig sein Nachfolger wurde, verlor Dunstan relativ bald seinen Rückhalt am Hof. Dies wird von den damaligen Berichterstattern mit einem Affront, den Dunstan sich gegenüber dem neugekrönten König erlaubt haben soll, erklärt. Nach der Krönungszeremonie und dem Festbankett verschwand Eadwig von der Tafel und damaligen Erzbischof geschickt, fanden Dunstan und Cynesige ihn in Gesellschaft von Edgiva und deren Mutter Ethelgiva. Um den König zurück zur Tafel zu bringen, musste Dunstan sanfte Gewalt anwenden, eine Behandlung, die der junge König ihm nicht vergaß. Tatsächlich ist die Anwesenheit Dunstans und Cynesiges bis zur Krönung am Hof nachzuweisen, danach finden sich ihre Namen in keiner Zeugenliste mehr. Der Chronist Adelard benennt die Umstände tatsächlich als Exil und nennt mit Arnulf von Flandern auch den Namen desjenigen, der Dunstan bei sich aufnahm. Dunstan verbrachte seine Zeit in Flandern im Kloster St Peter in Gent, welches Arnulf als Eigenkirchenherr unterstand, ebenso wie das zweite Kloster in Gent, St Bavo, ehe es um 941 von Gérard de Brogne reformiert wurde. Als Eadwigs Bruder Edgar wurde 957 König über die Teilreiche Mercia und Northumbria wurde, berief der erst 14 Jahre alte König Dunstan zu seinem Berater, musste er doch noch eine lebhafte Erinnerung an Dunstan als Mann der Kirche und der Reform gehabt haben. Da aber Glastonbury südlich der Themse, also im Machtbereich seines Bruders lag, konnte Edgar Dunstan nicht in sein altes Amt wiedereinsetzen. Dies geschah erst als Eadwig 959 starb, und er König des Gesamtreiches wurde. Vorher hatte Edgar Dunstan bereits auf einer großen Ratsversammlung in Bradanford zum Bischof von London berufen. Nach dem Tode Eadwigs erreicht Dunstan 960 die höchste Stufe kirchlicher Würden in England; statt des 959 von Eadwig, nach dem Tode Aelfsiges nominierten Byrhtelm wurde er auf den Stuhl des Erzbistums Canterbury gesetzt. Zusätzlich war es in der Tat den zahlreichen Schenkungen des Königshauses, insbesondere durch Edgar, zu verdanken, dass Glastonbury bis 1066 zur reichsten kirchlichen Einrichtung in England wurde. Weiterhin besetzte Edgar 961 mit Oswald den wichtigen Bischofstuhl von Worcester mit einem Reformer und hob 963 mit Aethelwold, einen Schüler Dunstans, auf den Sitz des Bischofs von Winchester. Es wurde ihm auch als Erfüllung seiner königlichen und guter Hirten Pflicht ausgelegt, die "nachlässigen Kleriker" vertrieben zu haben, um den weiteren Verfall der Klöster aufzuhalten. Allerdings stand die gesamten Kirche in enger Verbindung zum Königshaus, welches in der Regularis Concordia, den neuen kirchlichen Regeln, besonders deutlich wird, da z.B. der Tagesablauf der Mönche zahlreiche Gebete für den König, seine Frau und die Königsfamilie vorsah, und der König die Synode, welche die Regularis Concordia zusammenstellte, nach Winchester einberief. Auf diesem Konzil wurde nach den Worten des Chronisten Eadmers das Keuschheitsgebot für Geistliche bestätigt, eventuell ist damit aber auch die Einsetzung von Mönchen anstelle Weltgeistlicher in Klöstern gemeint. Zusätzlich wurde auch die Klage der aus Winchester vertriebenen Kleriker behandelt. Dunstan fungierte dabei gemeinsam mit Edgar als Richter, da er als Erzbischof für alle geistlichen Fragestellungen zuständig war, Edgar als König aber für weltliche Urteile. Welches Urteil Dunstan abgeben wollte, ist nicht überliefert, doch als Edgar einen Spruch fällen wollte, der den Aethelwold gesetzten Fakten widersprach, wurde ihm durch ein Wunder der rechte Weg gewiesen. ( wieder mal ein Wunder gg). Wie sehr die Reformen aber erfolgreich gewesen sein müssen und dementsprechend auf Widerstand stießen, aber wiederum von einzelnen Personen abhängig waren, zeigen die Reaktionen, die mit dem Wort "anti-monastic reaction" beschrieben werden. Bereits kurz vor Edgars Tod 975 wurde Aelfhere, Eldorman von Mercia, und anderen vorgeworfen, die Klöster in ihrem Herrschaftsbereich zu zerstören und monastisches Leben zu unterdrücken. Allerdings konnte Edgars Sohn Eduard dies kurzzeitig unterbinden. König Eduard zeigte eine große Hingabe ans Christentum und an die Kirche. Sein Vater hatte zuletzt einer Reihe von Adeligen größere Versprechungen aus dem kirchlichen Vermögen gemacht, und dazu dann doch einige Klöster enteignet und die Besitztümer Adeligen zugesprochen. In seiner Regierungszeit stellte sich Eduard allerdings auf Seiten der Kirche, wodurch er sich viele Feinde unter dem Adel machte. So entstand unter den Adeligen eine Gruppe, die plante, Eduard zu beseitigen, und den Thron lieber seinem jüngeren Bruder Aethelred zu überlassen.

Ok… mehr wird noch nicht verraten.

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfstan **

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan den Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Aelli **_

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelflaed **

Tochter König Edmund, Befürworterin Dunstans

**Aethelred**

Prinz von England, Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**Aethelstan**

König von England bis 939 n. Chr., Bruder Edmunds und Eadreds.

_**Berin **_

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim **_

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmead.

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Cynesige**

Ehemalige Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehörte zur Ostsäschsischen Partei, starb 964 n. Chr.

**Dunstan **

Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, nun von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**_Earpwald _**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred.

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Huffelpuffs'

**Edmund**

König von England bis 946n. Chr., Vater von Eadwig, Edgar und Eadberth, Bruder von König Eadred

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Harkonsson **

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens

**_Ethelfriede _**

Frau von Cynesige, Nichte Dunstans, Mutter zweier Söhne

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gregor Mac Rae _**

Schaf-Bauer im Tal von Hogwarts, verschwand urplötzlich.

**_Gunhild _**

Ehemalige Geliebte König Iagos, im Bund der Wölfe tätig, wird von Iago dann aufgegriffen.

**_Gyrth _**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven.

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd

**_Longbottom _**

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmead.

**_Marrok _**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**_Nyfetora _**

Vampirin, Mitglied des Clan der Baobhan-Sith

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell. Schülerin Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin_**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**Wulfric **

Bruder Dunstans, wird auch „der schwarze Eldorman" genannt. Großmeister des Bundes der Wölfe und Gegenpart der Gründer


	50. Die Schulkonferenz

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch. Nachdem 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch als König das Schwert Hrunting zurück, was ihm Helga verweigert, da sie es letztendlich vernichten möchte. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Doch auch die Gründer sind sich in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig. Während Salazar sich auf Grund seiner Einstellung gegen den Besuch Svens auf Hogwarts ausspricht, beschließen die anderen, Sven in der Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königsohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith von Wilton, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen König Edgars, dem jungen Dänen zu Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt. Dort lernt Edith Sven näher kennen, der ihr auch von seiner Leidenschaft, dem Besenreiten, erzählt. Erst nach einer großen Suchaktion findet Ediths Freundin Tortgyd zusammen mit den Lehrern die beiden und sie können sie befreien. Doch was geschieht nun mit den Übeltätern? Werden sie aus Hogwarts verbannt… obwohl große Gefahr darin lauert, dass sie sich dem Bund anschließen könnten und die Geheimnisse Hogwarts' verraten würden? Und wer ist der Unbekannte, der noch tiefer ins Verlies hinabstieg? Wo führt der Weg hin?

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt im Oktober 977 n. Chr. Nadal Lynx, den Werleoparden und Attentäter des Bundes, sowie Earpwald, den einstigen Führer einer Zentaurenherde und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf. Alle drei sollen Informationen über Hogwarts sammeln, damit der Bund die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei endlich besiegen und vernichten kann. Um den dreien seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch dabei kommt Nadal den Geheimnissen anderer Bündler auf die Spur. So verfolgt er einen der Bündler, Raegenhere, und stellt fest, dass jener Salazar Slytherin im Bund geholfen hatte. Als Raegenhere verlangt, dass Salazar ihn nach Hogwarts mitnimmt, nutzt dies Nadal aus. Earpwald dagegen schickt seine Zentauren in die Wälder Hogwarts, doch dort wird einer seiner Herde von Berin, dem Führer der Zentauren Hogwarts, überwältigt und verhört. Doch die Gefahr um Hogwarts ist keineswegs gebannt, wie Longbottom, der Schied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade erkennen kann. Wesen, die in der Gegend von Hogsmeade animalisch wüteten, bedrohen so die Burg und das Dorf.

In Wales gerät Gunhild, Spionin auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldorman, in die Hände des ehemaligen Königs Iago ap Idwal, der mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf den Thron zurück möchte.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er, den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgeregelung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Damit, ohne dass Dunstan es ahnt, hat der Bund fast seine Ziele erreicht, indem er die Ausbildung eines magischen König vornimmt. Um mehr über den Bund herauszubekommen, weiht Dunstan Hengist, den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige, in ein düsteres Geheimnis ein.

**7. Die Schulkonferenz**

_London, Hafengegend, November 977 n. Chr._

„Salazar… Salazar!", rief Raegenhere leise in die mondlose Nacht hinein. Noch immer schien die Gasse in der Hafengegend Londons wie ausgestorben vor dem ehemaligen Bündler zu liegen und doch war sich Raegenhere sicher, dass er irgendetwas gehört hatte. Der schlanke Mann, dessen Kleidung nach dem letzten Treffen mit Salazar noch ausgeblichener und zerfranster war, schaute sich weiterhin ängstlich um. Natürlich kannte ihn hier niemand und er nahm auch an, dass ihm niemand hierher gefolgt war, doch nach dem letzten Treffen war sich Raegenhere dem nicht mehr so sicher. Auch beim letzten Mal hatte er alle Vorsicht walten lassen, hatte Umwege benutzt und durch Zauberei seine Spuren zu verbergen versucht… und doch hatte ihn dieses Werwesen, dieser Nadal Lynx, der berüchtigte Spurenleser und Attentäter, der auch für den Bund tätig gewesen war, ausfindig gemacht. Raegenhere konnte sich noch deutlich daran erinnern, wie Nadal sich wie ein schwarzer Nebel gleich an seinen Tisch gesetzt und ihn in Schrecken versetzt hatte. Er hatte ihm gedroht und ihm seine Macht aufgezeigt, so dass Raegenhere nicht anders konnte, als ihm das Versprechen zu geben, für ihn zu arbeiten.

„Salazar?", rief Raegenhere abermals und schaute sich weiterhin um. Seine Flucht aus dem Bund war durch Nadals Zutun weit weniger schwierig gewesen, als er sich dies selbst vorgestellt hatte. Nadal hatte ihm ein Pulver gegeben… ein Gift, welches den Tod eines Menschen nur vortäuschte. Nachdem er nun einen Auftrag des schwarzen Eldorman angenommen hatte und dabei zu ‚Tode' gekommen war, konnte er ungehindert hierher kommen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Allerdings musste er erst noch Nadals Auftrag durchführen.

Wieder schaute er in die Dunkelheit hinein in der Hoffnung, Salazar bald zu erkennen. Raegenhere hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, die nur dieser verstehen konnte. Für einen anderen war diese Nachricht weder verständlich noch informativ gewesen. Und doch zweifelte nun Raegenhere, dass Salazar sie bekommen hatte, denn sonst wäre er längst hier erschienen, um ihn nach Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade mitzunehmen. Mit zitternden Händen, die nicht nur wegen der unangenehmen Temperatur kalt waren, versuchte er, seinen Zauberstab in seiner Jackentasche zu erspüren.

‚Sollte ich hier verschwinden und ihn später noch einmal anschreiben. Allerdings… wer weiß, ob meine Eule nicht zu mir zurückverfolgt werden kann. Wenn nun doch jemand im Bund nach meinem Grab sucht und weder dort noch woanders irgendwelche Gebeine findet? Zu viele Fragezeichen! Zu viele Unsicherheiten!'

Noch einmal dachte Raegenhere über Nadal und dessen Rolle im Bund nach. Dieser Werleopard blieb für ihn ein großes Rätsel. Mit Leichtigkeit hätte er Raegenheres Geheimnis einem der Ratsmitglieder des Bundes, wenn nicht sogar dem Großmeister, dem schwarzen Eldorman, selbst erzählen können. Raegenhere schauerte es, als er an diese Möglichkeit dachte. Wer weiß, was der Großmeister mit ihm gemacht hätte. Seine Macht und seine Rücksichtslosigkeit hatte er gesehen, als Ulf durch die schwarze Magie des Großmeisters des Bundes den Tod fand. Doch Nadal hatte Raegenhere nicht ausgeliefert, hatte niemandem dessen Geheimnis verraten… und so war Raegenhere dem Werleoparden mehr als sein Leben schuldig.

Wieder hörte Raegenhere etwas in der Gasse vor ihm und dennoch traute er sich nicht, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und für etwas Licht zu sorgen. Atemlos stand er da und wartete, ob Salazar nun doch noch auftauchen würde. Dann, als Raegenhere wieder etwas zu hören glaubte, beugte er sich leicht vor, um noch besser in die Gasse zu schauen.

„Solltest du dich noch ein wenig vorlehnen, würde es egal sein, ob du nun deinen Zauberstab benutzt, um Licht zu machen, oder nicht", sagte eine Raegenhere bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Raegenhere erstarrte und drehte sich dann langsam um.

„Wie… wie bist du hierher gekommen, Salazar? Ich habe dich weder kommen hören noch sehen?", sagte Raegenhere weit lauter, als er dies wollte, doch das plötzliche Auftauchen seines ehemaligen Bundesfreundes hatte ihn sehr erschreckt. Doch Salazar antwortete ihm nicht, sondern grinste ihn nur gehässig an.

„Bist du bereit mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen?", fragte er Raegenhere weiterhin leise, worauf dieser nickte. Dann, in Erkenntnis, dass Salazar dieses Nicken im Dunkeln vielleicht nicht gesehen hatte, bejahte er es noch einmal.

„Gut, dann halte dich an diesem Stab fest", sagte Salazar und zückte ein Holzstück.

„An diesem Stab… wie soll ich damit zu deinem Versteck kommen?", fragte Raegenhere, woraufhin Salazar wieder zu grinsen begann.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, was für eine Hierarchie im Bund vorherrscht. Die Ratsmitglieder kennen diesen Zauber, aber den anderen reinrassigen Zauberern wird er verwehrt. Nun ja… dieser Stab wird von mir in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Dies ist übrigens ein Zauber, den ich das erste Mal bei eurem Großmeister gesehen habe. Natürlich habe ich mich in den Jahren daran gemacht, zu erfahren, wie er funktioniert… und ich muss sagen, es ist ein recht passabler Zauber. Man kann so jemanden irgendwohin bringen, ohne dass jener wirklich weiß, wo er sich gerade aufhält. Würde ich apparieren, müsstest du dich an mir festhalten und mitapparieren oder ich müsste dir ‚zeigen', wohin wir apparieren. Dies habe ich aber nicht vor. Nein… das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel ist somit sehr praktisch", erläuterte Salazar und streckte Raegenhere abermals den Stab hin. Skeptisch nahm Raegenhare diesen in seine Hand… schon im nächsten Moment schien etwas seinen Bauchnabel zu packen und ihn irgendwohin zu ziehen.

„Wa… Was ist passiert?", fragte Raegenhere, als er sich, nachdem das Ziehen aufhörte, umsah. Er war nicht mehr in jener Gasse, sondern stand nun inmitten eines Zimmers, das allein durch einige Kerzen erleuchtet wurde.

„Willkommen in Hogsmeade!", sagte Salazar, der Raegenhere auf die Schulter klopfte und dann das alte Holzstück wieder einsteckte.

„Wir sind… sind in Hogsmeade?", fragte Raegenhere und schaute sich um. Das Zimmer war nicht gerade luxuriös eingerichtet, doch für den Augenblick genügte es Raegenheres Ansprüchen völlig.

„Ja, wir sind in Hogsmeade. In einem der allein stehenden Häuser am Rande des Dorfes. Die ehemaligen Bewohner haben sich entschlossen in der Burg zu wohnen… und so habe ich das Haus erworben, um Leute wie dich, Leute, die nach Hogsmeade fliehen müssen, unterzubringen. Morgen früh wird der Bürgermeister des Dorfes, Longbottom, hier erscheinen und dich dann im Namen des Dorfes willkommen heißen. Allerdings denke ich, dass auch du in der Zukunft in Hogwarts wohnen wirst, da du in der Vergangenheit eher ein Soldat warst als ein Bauer oder Kaufmann. Somit wird dich der Burgherr und Thegn des schottischen Königs, Cedric Mac Mail Coluim, bald in seinen Dienst nehmen. Doch zuvor wirst du einige Zeit hier in diesem Haus verbleiben… und dich an die Leute und die Gegend gewöhnen", sagte Salazar nun weit freundlicher als zuvor. Raegenhere nickte.

„Und… und meine Vergangenheit im Bund?", fragte er schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Wird von mir geheim gehalten. Für die anderen bist du ein unbedeutender Housecarl eines unbedeutenden Thegn aus Cornwall, den ich kenne. Ach und noch etwas… in der nächsten Zeit solltest du dich nicht allzu weit vom Dorf entfernen. Zum einen sind in diesen Zeiten die Bewohner des Dorfes reichlich misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden und zum anderen sind außerhalb des Dorfes merkwürdige Vorkommnisse geschehen, die noch der Klärung bedürfen. Und da du so und so weder hier noch in Hogwarts apparieren kannst… ist es für dich erstmals besser hier zu bleiben", sagte Salazar und überreichte Raegenhere einen kleinen Beutel mit Münzen.

„Danke… und das mit den Bürgern kann ich verstehen. Ich würde auch misstrauisch werden, wenn der Bund hier herumschnüffelt", sagte Raegenhere und steckte das Geld ein, ehe er abermals hochschaute und erstaunt Salazar ansah, der seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und diesen Raegenhere entgegenstreckte.

„Was… was ist los?", sagte Raegenhere unsicher.

„Woher weißt du, dass der Bund um Hogwarts spioniert? Ich habe dir nur gesagt, dass es zu Vorkommnissen gekommen ist, die der Klärung bedürften… nicht aber, dass es sich dabei um Spione des Bundes handelt!", sagte Salazar mit harter Stimme. Raegenhere wurde weiß im Gesicht. In seiner Unbedachtheit… ja im augenblicklichen Glücksgefühl hatte er nicht genau darauf geachtet, was er sagte.

„Ich… ich hatte dies angenommen. Ich…", sagte Raegenhere mit zittriger und unsicherer Stimme. Er versuchte Salazar auszuweichen, denn wenn dieser von Nadal erfuhr, war es um ihn geschehen.

„Sag mir endlich, woher du dies hast, Raegenhere, oder du wirst mich von einer ganz anderen Seite her kennen lernen. Und diese Seite wird dir wahrlich nicht gefallen. Also… ich höre!"

Salazars Augen waren zusammengekniffen und doch konnte Raegenhere den stahlharten Blick auf sich spüren.

„Nun ja… ich… ich habe da etwas mitbekommen. Du weißt ja, als Ulf gefoltert wurde…"

„Komm zur Sache! Woher!", rief Salazar nun lauter und hob seinen Zauberstab noch ein klein wenig höher. Auf Raegenheres Stirn bildeten sich die ersten Schweißperlen, die langsam die Stirn herunterliefen.

„Nun… ich muss etwas ausholen… die Folterung von Ulf fand in Gegenwart einiger magischer Wesen statt. Meiner Ansicht nach wollte der schwarze Eldorman den Wesen zeigen, wozu er in der Lage ist. Ich denke mir mal, dass er den Wesen einen Auftrag gegeben hat, der mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte… so habe ich gehört", sagte Raegenhere und bewegte sich leicht vom Zauberstab Salazars weg, als könne er diesem entgehen.

„Wer waren die Wesen?", fragte Salazar nach. Raegenhere schluckte laut.

„Earpwald… der Zentaur und ein Werwolf aus Wales… Marrok oder Morrok ist sein Name", sagte Raegenhere und verschluckte sich dabei fast.

„Ein Werwolf?", sagte Salazar, worauf Raegenhere nur nickte. Dass Nadal, der Werleopard, bei dieser Sitzung ebenfalls anwesend gewesen war, verschwieg Raegenhere.

„Ein Werwolf. Das klingt dann einleuchtend", sagte Salazar eher für sich… ehe er Raegenhere noch einmal musterte.

„Gibt es noch etwas zu berichten… hast du noch etwas verschwiegen?"

Raegenhere schüttelte krampfhaft den Kopf.

„Nun gut… also bleibe hier und schlafe dich erstmal aus. Morgen werden wir weitersehen", sagte Salazar und schob seinen Zauberstab wieder unter seinen Umhang. Dann, ohne weiter auf den schwitzenden Raegenhere zu achten, stürmte Salazar aus dem Zimmer. Raegenhere atmete laut auf, ehe seine Beine nachgaben und er sich auf einem breiteren Stuhl niederließ.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Lehrerzimmer, November 977 n. Chr._

„Schön, dass du endlich kommst, Salazar", sagte Cedric und bot dem in schwarz gekleideten Zauberer den noch freien Stuhl an. Dann atmete er tief ein, ehe er noch einmal begann.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte… wir sind heute zusammengekommen, um uns abzustimmen, was wir mit den jugendlichen Übeltätern machen, die den dänischen Königssohn Sven und Edith aus Wilton in das Verließ unserer Burg Hogwarts sperrten", sagte Cedric und schaute in die Runde der anwesenden Lehrer.

„Ich denke, wir werden nicht umhin kommen, ein Exempel zu statuieren. Diese Tat ist so ungeheuerlich, dass wir wohl nicht anders können, als die Schuldigen von der Schule zu verweisen", sagte Rowena mit ernstem Blick, der ihrem schönen, aber asketisches Gesicht einen harten Ausdruck verlieh. Wie eine erzürnte Göttin Griechenlands thronte sie auf ihrem Stuhl, wobei ihr nonnengleiches Gewand ihre klaren Züge noch unterstrich.

„Meint ihr nicht, Rowena, dass dies eine zu harte Strafe für all diejenigen ist, die an dieser Tat beteiligt waren? Die meisten der Schüler ließen sich doch von einigen verleiten. Ich denke mir, wir sollten nicht mit einerlei Maß messen", erwiderte Helga ruhig und besonnen.

„Das ist erstaunlich, dass ihr so reagiert, Helga! Ist doch Edith eine derjenigen Schüler, die sich euch zugehörig fühlen. Wenn dies eine meiner Schüler gewesen wäre, ich wäre nicht so ruhig…", erwiderte Rowena erstaunt, doch Helga unterbrach ihre Freundin.

„Rowena… Edith ist auch eure Schülerin. Sie ist genauso in eurem Unterricht, wie in meinem. Ja, gut, sie möchte eine ähnliche Laufbahn einschlagen, wie ich es tat. Ja, sie will Heilerin werden. Aber… und ich möchte dies noch einmal euch allen hier klar machen, denn langsam glaube ich, ich bin die einzige, die hier so denkt. Die Schüler machen hier eine Ausbildung und JEDER von uns sollte sich bemühen, sie vollständig und gleich auszubilden. Wichtig ist doch nur, das sie fleißig sind… dass sie ihre Arbeiten machen. Woher sie kommen, wie sie sind, ob tapfer oder klug, sollte doch uns egal sein."

Doch Salazar, der sich einen gewässerten Wein eingoss, antwortete darauf ebenfalls unerwartet ruhig.

„Dies ist deine Meinung, Helga. Doch wie du schon angesprochen hast, haben wir…" Salazar verwies mit seiner freien Hand auf Godric und Rowena "…in dieser Frage leicht differenzierte Antworten. Und dabei sind die anderen Meinung auch nicht von der Hand zu weisen."

„Wie meinst du dies? Als wir uns entschlossen, die Zauberer… und nun die Kinder der Zauberer, die sich wie wir dem Bund entgegenstellen, auszubilden, taten wir dies im guten Glauben, nicht mehr allein den Kampf gegen den Bund aufnehmen zu müssen. Jedem, der von uns Hilfe benötigte, wurde diese Hilfe gegeben. Und so schützt nun unsere Gemeinschaft jeden gegen den Bund. Was ist daran so frevelhaft?", sagte Helga, nun doch ein wenig erhitzter. Doch Salazar schaute sie nur ruhig an, ehe er antwortete.

„Natürlich hast du Recht. Natürlich schützt unsere Gemeinschaft jeden einzelnen vor dem Bund. Und genauso sollte es ja auch sein! Aber die Frage, die sich stellt, ist doch, wer zu dieser Gemeinschaft gehören sollte und wer nicht. Und genau hier haben wir unterschiedliche Meinungen, die wir wohl auch nicht vereinbaren können. Wie ihr alle wisst, bin ich der Meinung, dass nur reinrassige Zauberer eine solch umfangreiche und einmalige Ausbildung genießen dürften. Ihr werdet euch fragen, warum? Weil ich meine, dass eine solche Ausbildung, die wir bieten, sehr umfangreich ist. Oftmals ist sie für Leute, die kaum schreiben können… und nicht gerade von einer gewissen Klugheit gesegnet sind, kaum zu verstehen. Das bedeutet aber, dass wir mehr Intensität in einen solchen Zauberer hineinstecken müssten und dass uns diese Zeit dann für die anderen fehlt."

„Hört, hört", unterbrach Rowena, ehe Salazar weiterfuhr.

„Ja, Rowena, in diesem Punkt bin ich nicht weit von eurer Meinung entfernt. Aber ich gehe noch weiter. Reinrassige Zauberer … Zauberer mit Tradition, egal woher sie kommen, ob nun aus einem Kaufmannshaushalt oder adligem Geschlecht, haben weit mehr Routine als Kindern von zauberunkundigen Eltern. Sie lernen schneller und stehen der Zauberei meist positiver gegenüber. Sie haben eben oftmals keine Scheu und sehen die Zauberei nicht als etwas Unnormales, möglichst noch etwas Abartiges, Unchristliches. Dies ist vor allem der Grund, warum ich mich besonders um jene kümmere."

„Und doch hast du nicht bei jedem Kind recht, Salazar. Ich kann dir einige Beispiele nennen, bei denen es nicht so ist… vor allem, wenn sie aus den ehemaligen keltischen Bereichen kommen, aus Wales oder Schottland", sagte Godric, der sich bisher nicht in die Diskussion eingeschaltet hatte.

„Ich denke, diese Diskussion führt jetzt doch ein wenig weit weg von dem eigentlichen Thema", warf Cedric ein, doch Salazar hob die Hand.

„Nein… ich finde, sie ist die Grundlage dieser Tat. Mag sein, dass den Schülern, die dieses Unrecht… und ich gebe zu, es ist ein Unrecht… getan haben, nicht klargemacht wurde, was sie wirklich taten. Aber die Frage, die im Raum steht, ist doch jene: Warum werden alle aufgenommen, die mit Zauberei umgehen können. Habt ihr euch schon einmal Gedanken gemacht, warum ich so strikt dagegen gewesen bin, diesen… diesen Dänen aufzunehmen. Nein, es liegt nicht nur daran, dass ich zu der dänischen Bevölkerung Englands eine zwiespältige Meinung habe. Ich gebe zu, ich habe sie … und vielleicht ist auch manches davon nur Vorurteil. Zum anderen ist dieser DÄNE ein reinrassiger Zauberer. Also eigentlich ein Schüler, wie ich ihn ausbilden müsste… wie ich ihn wollte. Aber warum bilden wir die Schüler eigentlich aus? Wir bilden sie doch aus, um gegen den Bund zu kämpfen. DAS ist unser Hauptgrund. Darum tun wir dies doch alles. Nicht, weil diese Kinder… diese Jugendlichen eine Zauberausbildung benötigen."

„Nun… das ist einer der Gründe, ja. Und genau deshalb haben wir uns ja auch entschlossen, Sven auszubilden. Weil wir damit in Harald Blauzahn einen Verbündeten bekommen haben", sagte Helga. Salazar starrte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns wirklich zu Hilfe kommen wird, wenn der Bund uns überfällt… und das wird er, denn schon jetzt streifen seine Wesen um Hogwarts herum. Doch ich werde euch noch einen weiteren Grund sagen, warum ich meine, es war ein Fehler diesen Jungen aufzunehmen… und warum wir nun hier sitzen und dieses Thema diskutieren müssen, statt uns um unsere Verteidigungsmaßnahmen zu kümmern. Dadurch, dass wir all die Waliser, Schotten, Dänen und wer weiß noch wen aufgenommen haben und nicht nur Angelsachsen, wird sich uns der Bund geschlossener entgegenstellen. Die Bündler werden sich nicht hinterfragen, sondern im ‚rechten' Glauben dem Großmeister folgen. Hätten wir nur Angelsachsen hier… und dann auch noch reinrassige und somit sehr gut ausgebildete… würden die Bündler den Angriff hinterfragen, denn sie würden nachdenken, warum sie nun gegen ihresgleichen kämpfen müssten. So wie es jetzt ist, kämpfen sie um ein angelsächsisches Reich, das von ‚verwerflichen' Einflüssen gehindert wird, sich zu entfalten. Fürsten, die kaum gegen einen Angelsachsen die Hand erhoben und keinesfalls den Bund unterstützt hätten, werden ihm freudig folgen, um den Dänen, Schotten oder Walisern zu zeigen, wer in England das Sagen hat. Durch unsere Großzügigkeit … wird der Bund nur stärker."

Salazar lehnte sich zurück und ein kurzes Schweigen entstand. Doch dann schüttelte Helga ihren Kopf.

„Es mag richtig sein, was du sagst, Salazar. Es mag sein, dass die angelsächsische Fürsten Englands sich eher dem Bund anschließen und uns stärker bekämpfen, weil wir nicht nur aus Angelsachsen bestehen. Aber zum einen… wir sind hier in Schottland und nicht in England. Und zum anderen… ENGLAND besteht nicht nur aus Angelsachsen. England wird zwar von einem angelsächsischen König regiert, aber in großen Teilen dieses Landes leben auch andere Volksgruppen, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht. Gehe nach Northumberland und schaue dich nach einem Angelsachsen um… du wirst kaum einen finden. Und selbst im Süden leben nicht nur Angelsachsen… dort leben ebenfalls Dänen und auch Jüten. Dieser Konflikt, den wir hier austragen…. den wir gegen den Bund austragen, dieser Konflikt wird auch in England, im Herzen der angelsächsischen Länder ausgetragen. Warum streiten sich die Fürsten im Witan über dieses Problem? Und noch etwas Salazar… englische Zauberer dänischer Herkunft… also in meinen Augen Engländer… sie unterstützen uns. Sie würden uns vielleicht nicht unterstützen, wenn wir nur Angelsachsen hier hätten. Deshalb halte ich es für richtig, den Weg, den wir eingeschlagen haben, weiter zu gehen. Sollten wir gegen den Bund siegen… dann könnten wir damit auch ein Final setzen gegen diesen Streit der Kulturen… gegen diesen Streit der Volksgruppen."

Wieder entstand eine Pause, ehe noch einmal Cedric seine Hand hob.

„Nun… diese Grundsätze lassen sich hier vielleicht nicht zur Genüge erörtern. Doch ich will euch lieber wieder auf unser augenblickliches Problem zurückführen. Was tun wir mit unseren Schülern… oder genauer gesagt mit den Schülern, die sich zu Salazar zugehörig fühlen. Seid ihr auch der Meinung, Salazar, sie müssten alle von der Schule entfernt werden?"

Salazar schaute kurz auf, atmete dann laut aus und schloss die Augen.

„Nein… ich sehe dies ähnlich wie Helga. Die meisten davon sind Mitläufer, zu jung, um eine eigene Meinung zu haben. Stark beeinflusst von einem… oder noch dem anderen Führer dieser Gruppe. Eine Strafarbeit, die ich für sie finden werde, wird ihnen als Abschreckung genügen."

„Dann sollte dies aber solch eine Strafarbeit sein, die verhindert, dass nochmals eine solche Tat durchgeführt wird. Ohne jetzt auf ein anderes Thema überschwenken zu wollen, aber ich bin immer noch dafür, dass wir Punkte einführen sollten. Somit könnten wir in einem solchen Fall der Gruppe um Salazar entsprechende Punkte abziehen und diese den anderen Gruppen dann zuführen", sagte Rowena.

„Ich denke mir wirklich, dass dies ein anderes Thema ist und nicht jetzt erörtert werden sollte. Was meint ihr, Godric, Melangell, Folcard?", sagte Cedric und schaute die anderen drei Lehrer an.

„Sal hat Recht… ich bin auch nicht dafür, alle gleich für diese Tat büßen zu lassen. Doch was machen wir mit den Rädelsführern… diesem Cuthbert und Osdryd. Sie sind älter und haben doch schon mehr Einblick als die anderen. Sollten wir diese beiden von Hogwarts verbannen. Im Fall Osdryd stelle ich mir dies doch etwas schwierig vor!", sagte Folcard und schaute Godric und Melangell an. Godric schien in seinem Stuhl noch ein wenig mehr zu versinken.

„Zudem… spielen wir sie damit nicht dem Bund in die Hände?", fragte Salazar nach.

„Wie meinst du dies?", fragte Cedric.

„Nun… habt ihr euch schon gefragt, warum niemand auf dem Hof der MacRaes lebend… oder tot gefunden wurde?", sagte Salazar und schaute mit zusammengezogenen Brauen die Runde der Lehrer an.

„Ich verstehe nicht?", fragte Godric nach.

„Wie ich aus… meinen Quellen erfahren habe, waren diese ‚animalischen' Wesen, dessen Spuren Longbottom gesehen hat, Werwölfe."

„Werwölfe?", fragte Rowena erstaunt nach.

„Werwölfe… im Namen des Bundes. Nun nehmen wir mal an, der Angriff auf diesen Hof fand nicht willkürlich statt… sondern hatte zur Aufgabe, einige Menschen in die Gewalt der Bündler zu bringen, damit sie über Hogwarts aussagen können. Beide Söhne der MacRaes waren auf Hogwarts gewesen… kennen also Hogwarts gut. Allerdings nicht so gut, wie Cuthbert, der sich anscheinend Teile von Hogwarts genauer angesehen hat. Wer weiß, was der Junge alles weiß. Und Osdryd… sie ist eure Tochter, Godric. Was würdet ihr tun, wenn sie in die Hände des Bundes fallen würde? Sie würde unsere Einheit mehr spalten, als unser unseliger Streit über reinrassige Angelsachsen", erläuterte Salazar, ehe er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die verstörten Gesichter der anderen Lehrer studierte, die durch diese Informationen und Auslegungen erschrocken waren.

„Wenn das wahr ist… dann weiß der Bund nun schon einiges über Hogwarts. Oh, mein Gott, glaubt ihr die Söhne der MacRaes leben noch?", fragte Rowena.

„Kommt darauf an, wann sie gefangen genommen wurden. Zu welcher Zeit der Metamorphose… und dann, was sie schon verraten haben. Aber ganz ehrlich glaube ich nicht, dass jemand aus der Familie noch lebt", erwiderte Salazar trocken. Rowena schüttelte sich angesichts dieser Informationen.

„Es stimmt, was Sal sagt… wenn Cuthbert und Osdryd durch die Verbannung von Hogwarts in die Hände des Bundes fallen… es wäre nicht auszudenken!" Folcard hob seine Hände, ehe er sie mutlos auf seinen Schoß zurückfallen ließ.

„Aber was tun… wir können auch nicht so weitermachen, als sei nichts geschehen. Cuthbert und auch Osdryd müssen bestraft werden!", sagte Helga und schaute dabei Godric an, der noch immer in sich zusammengesunken in seinem Stuhl saß. Selbst Melangell, seine Frau, schaute nun ihren Mann an, als könne nur jener den gordischen Knoten lösen. Schließlich fuhr Godric sich durch sein rotes Haar.

„Ja… sie beide müssen bestraft werden. Und ihr wisst alle, wie schwer dies für mich ist, denn Osdryd… sie ist…", Godric brach ab und würgte seinen Kummer hinunter, dann aber fing er sich und fuhr weiter fort.

„Sie müssen Hogwarts verlassen. Wenn zudem das stimmt, was Helga uns vorhin erzählt hat, was Cuthbert zu Edith gesagt haben soll, dann wird er die Informationen dem Bund freudig überbringen, da er damit rechnet, in ihren Reihen an Macht zu gewinnen."

„Aber widersprichst du dir da nicht?", fragte ihn Rowena.

Godric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… sie müssen Hogwarts verlassen, aber sie dürfen nicht dem Bund in die Hände fallen. Ihr denkt, dies ist schwierig… und ich gebe euch Recht. Doch es ist machbar. Wie? Nun, ich werde Cuthbert und meine Tochter zu meiner Mutter und Rhun nach Wales schicken. Sie sollen sie erstmal aufnehmen… bis… ja, bis der Konflikt mit dem Bund geklärt ist. Wenn alles stimmt, was ihr sagt, Sal, dann wird der Bund Anfang des nächsten Jahres Hogwarts angreifen. Früher glaube ich nicht, denn ich nehme an, dass der schwarze Eldorman einen Winterfeldzug führen will. Doch dann, wenn der Frühling kommt, werden seine Spione genügend Informationen gesammelt haben. Und doch werden die Informationen eines Cuthbert oder gar meiner Tochter nicht zu ihnen gelangen. Wenn der Konflikt… der Krieg dann geschlagen ist, wird meine Tochter nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen und wir können dann immer noch entscheiden, ob sie in Hogwarts wieder aufgenommen werden kann. Wenn es zu diesem Zeitpunkt dann überhaupt noch ein Hogwarts gibt."

Helga stimmte der Aussage Godrics zu. Während einer nach dem anderen zustimmte, schaute Melangell mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrem Mann. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. So gab sie schließlich nach und befürwortete die Reise der beiden Schüler nach Wales.

„Wie begründen wir Cuthberts Vater, dass sein Sohn zu Weihnachten Hogwarts nicht verlassen wird? Werden wir ihm überhaupt etwas mitteilen?", fragte Folcard nach.

„Ich denke mir, ich sollte ihm sagen, dass sein Sohn auf Grund mangelhafter Leistungen über Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbleiben muss. Er braucht nicht zu wissen, dass sein Sohn von Hogwarts verwiesen wurde. Wenn Hogwarts dann nach dem Kampf seine Pforten wieder öffnet, werden wir es ihm erklären", sagte Salazar.

„Also ist dies beschlossene Sache. Godric, würdet ihr euch darum kümmern, dass die beiden Schüler nach Wales an den Hof von Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf, den König von Gwynedd, gelangen. So wie ich euch mal verstanden habe, hält sich dort eure Mutter und euer Bruder auf", sagte Cedric mit belegter Stimme.

„Das ist richtig, Cedric. Ja, ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern, dass beide dorthin gelangen. Noch heute werde ich ihr eine Eule schicken, so dass sie bereits von meiner Ankunft informiert wurden. Natürlich werde ich ihr nicht erzählen, warum ich sie besuche, so dass niemand außerhalb unserer Mauern von unseren Beschlüssen erfährt."

„Und was sagen wir den Schülern?", fragte Rowena

„Das Cuthbert und Osdryd bestraft werden… und nicht mehr an den Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen dürfen", sagte Salazar, worauf alle anderen ihm zustimmten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Halle des Königs, November 977 n. Chr._

Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf nahm seinen Becher, erhob sich und prostete den anderen Anwesenden zu, wobei er sich zu seinem Gast an seiner linken Seite drehte.

„Auf Rhun ap Maredudd, dem heute bei der Jagd das Glück mehr als gewöhnlich zuwinkte, so dass wir uns nicht nur an Wachteln oder Täubchen laben dürfen."

„Auf Rhun ap Maredudd!", riefen die Männer heiter, die zusammen mit König Hyfaidd und Rhun in der großen Halle Rhuddlans, der Hauptstadt des Königreiches Gwynedd zusammensaßen. Rhun nahm ebenso seinen Becher in die Hand und verneigte sich dankend vor dem König von Gwynedd, ehe er auch den anderen walisischen Gefolgsleuten Hyfaidds zuprostete. Dass er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gefolgsleuten Hyfaidds, Dyfeder war, war nicht zu ersehen.

„Auf König Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf, den König von Gwynedd, dem ich für die Teilnahme an der Jagd danken möchte!", rief er laut aus, worauf jeder im Saal ebenfalls auf den König anstieß. Schließlich setzte sich Rhun hin und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

„Das nächste Mal werdet ihr es wieder sein, Mylord, der den größten Keiler in eurem Reich erlegen werdet. Ich hatte eben nur heute ein wenig mehr Glück als die anderen", sagte er ein wenig später zum König gewandt.

„Ein bisschen mehr Glück… oder habt ihr vielleicht doch durch Zauberei ein wenig nachgeholfen?", fragte leise Dwynwen, die Mutter Hyfaidds, die auf der anderen Seite von Rhun saß, mit einem weisen aber freundlichen Lächeln.

„Aber, Mylady? Das wäre doch nicht gerecht gegenüber den anderen", meinte Rhun empört, wobei er allerdings Dwynwen ein wenig zublinzelte. Dwynwen lachte laut auf.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht! Wie habt ihr dies angestellt? Euch wieder in diesen Adler verwandelt?"

Rhun grinste sie an.

„Mylady… es ist ein Familienzauber. Jeder männliche Nachkomme in unserer Familie ist ein Animagus, ist in der Lage, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Mein Vater war ein Bär, mein älterer Bruder ist ein Hirsch, der jüngere gar ein Löwe und ich eben ein Adler. Und … von dort oben hat man oft die beste Sicht. Jedenfalls wenn der Wald nicht zu dicht ist oder das Unterholz zu wild wächst", sagte Rhun, fügte aber hinzu: "Aber erlegt habe ich den Keiler ohne jegliche Zauberei… das müsst ihr mir aber jetzt glauben."

Dwynwen lachte abermals auf, als sie in das Gesicht Rhuns schaute, der versuchte sich so unschuldig wie möglich zu geben.

„Ihr seid wirklich ein Spitzbube, Rhun. Dabei habe ich von eurer Mutter gehört, dass gerade ihr der ruhigste in der Familie gewesen seid, während euer Bruder Godric weit mehr angestellt hatte. Habt ihr eigentlich noch Kontakt zu ihm?", fragte Dwynwen.

„Ja… erst heute habe ich eine Eule von ihm erhalten", entgegnete ihr Rhun nun weit ernster. Selten dachte er an seine beiden Brüder. Während Nwethon sich entweder am Hofe ihres Königs Owain oder in Tenby, der Heimatburg der Familie aufhielt, versuchte Rhun, wie auch Godric, sich möglichst von Nwethon fernzuhalten. So hatte Rhun schließlich das Angebot König Owains angenommen, sein einstiges Mündel Hyfaidd auf seiner Mission zu begleiten und war so ein wichtiger Ratgeber des neuen Königs der Gwynedder geworden.

„Eine Eule?", fragte die Mutter des Königs verdutzt nach.

„Nun, mein Bruder benutzt Eulen, um Nachrichten zu versenden. Eigentlich nimmt man dazu ja Brieftauben oder Herolde, doch Eulen sind zum einen nicht so schnell aufzugreifen und zum anderen weit schneller als so ein Herold. Außerdem sind sie weit intelligenter als so mancher es annimmt. Wenn mein Bruder mir eine seiner Eulen zusendet, so kommt diese auch an, egal wo ich mich befinde, was bei einer Brieftaube nicht unbedingt der Fall sein muss", erklärte er Dwynwen.

„Ein interessanter Gedanke. Vielleicht sollten wir unseren Falkner davon unterrichten und er kann auch einige Eulen dafür abrichten, Meldungen zu verschicken. Nun… wie geht es eurem Bruder Godric… ihr müsst wissen, auch ich habe ihn kennen gelernt, als er damals auf der Burg meines Mannes unser Gast … oder besser gesagt, des Königs Geisel war", sagte Dwynwen, wobei sie einen fast schon melancholischen Blick bekam. Der Gedanke, dass ihr Mann von seinem eigenen Bruder hingerichtet worden war und nun nicht mehr am Erfolg seines Sohnes teilhaben konnte, ließ sie noch immer erzürnen.

„Ich weiß… mein Bruder berichtete es mir, als er damals nach Tenby zurückkehrte, um am Sterbebett meines Vaters zu verweilen. Es geht ihm eigentlich recht gut dort oben in Schottland. Er hat dort eine Schule für Zauberei aufgemacht, zusammen mit drei weiteren Weggefährten. Seiner Frau geht es auch gut, ebenso wie seinen Kindern. Aber, Mylady, ich denke ihr werdet ihn dies alles bald selbst fragen können, denn so wie ich die Nachricht verstanden habe, besuchen er und seine Tochter uns hier in Rhuddlan. Er möchte, dass seine Tochter von meiner Mutter auch in häuslichen Dingen unterrichtet wird… und ihr wisst, dass meine Mutter eine sehr gute Ausbilderin ist."

„Oh…ja… nur schade, dass sie heute Abend unpässlich ist. Ich hatte mich wieder sehr auf ein Gespräch mit ihr gefreut… und auch der König hätte sie gern auf diesem Fest gesehen. Immerhin hat sie ihm damals in Dyfed, als er die Geisel König Owains war, ein wenig Halt gegeben, so dass er sich freute, dass sie euch hierher nach Rhuddlan begleitete", meinte Dwynwen mit ehrlicher und freundlicher Stimme. Rhun verneigte sich als Dank vor der Mutter des jungen Königs, der es geschafft hatte, nicht nur den jahrelangen Konflikt mit dem Haus der dyfedischen Könige zu beenden, sondern auch den kurzen, aber verlustreichen Kampf mit den Angelsachsen. Wieder widmete sich Rhun seinem Essen. Doch in seinen Gedanken war er weiterhin bei Godric und dessen Brief. Er freute sich, seine Nichte kennen zu lernen… und doch war der Brief bei weitem nicht so freundlich und froh gewesen, wie es sich zunächst angehört hatte. Wie Rhun aus den Zeilen lesen konnte, wollte Godric Osdryd aus Hogwarts schaffen, damit sie bei ihm und Mutter unter Kontrolle gehalten werden konnte. Rhun wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, doch er ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Mylord… Mylord"

Eine dickliche Wache stürmte in den Saal… und hinter ihm ein hagerer Herold, der nicht gerade den frischesten Eindruck hinterließ. Seine Kleidung war verdreckt und zum Teil zerrissen, als hätte er sich beeilt, eine Nachricht, die sehr wichtig war, zum König zu bringen. Rhun, wie auch viele der hier Anwesenden folgten den Blicken der zwei so unterschiedlichen Personen, die eindeutig den jungen König der Gwynedder, Hyfaidd, sprechen wollten. Ehe die beiden jedoch an den Tisch des Königs getreten waren, hatte sich dieser bereits erhoben.

„Was gibt es? Was ist los?"

„Mein König…"

Der hagere Herold verneigte sich elegant, ehe er vor die Wache trat, dort aber einen ihm gereichten Kelch voller Wein ablehnte.

„…Mylord… ich komme mit schlechten Nachrichten aus Caernarfon. Iago ap Idwal Foel hat die Stadt angegriffen und sie im Handstreich genommen. Erst als weitere Truppen von euch ihn und seine Männer angegriffen haben, ist er geflohen und hat sich wieder nach Anglesey abgesetzt. Zuvor hat er aber Teile von Caernarfon dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Wie wir zudem erfahren konnten, plant er einen Großangriff auf Llandudno."

„Was ist mit Bangor?", fragte Dwynwen mit zittriger Stimme, ehe der König reagieren konnte. Wie jeder der Männer hier wusste, unterstützte die Mutter des Königs das Kloster von Bangor, das als eines der berühmtesten von ganz England galt.

„Die Kathedrale von Bangor wie auch das Kloster sind nicht angegriffen worden, Mylady. Aber solange Iago Holyhead hält und damit Anglesey… solange wird er eine Gefahr für Caernarfon und Bangor sein", erwiderte der Bote.

„Und auch für Rhuddlan… und somit für ganz Gwynedd. Ihr habt Recht… dieser Brudermörder muss endlich zur Strecke gebracht werden, egal mit wem er sich nun noch verbündet. Wir müssen endlich das zu Ende bringen, was wir begonnen haben… solange Iago noch lebt und nicht in unserem Gewahrsam ist wie sein Bruder Meurig… oder tot ist wie mein anderer Onkel Rhodri… solange wird Gwynedd keine Ruhe finden. Rhun… auch wenn es Winter ist und ihr mir einen Winterfeldzug ausreden wolltet… wir müssen nun handeln. Lasst uns nach Caernarfon aufbrechen und dann nach Anglesey reiten, um Iago zu stellen", sagte Hyfaidd und drehte sich zu dem Dyfeder um.

„Mylord… ich will euch nochmals ermahnen. Solch ein Winterfeldzug bedarf einer sorgfältigen Planung. Wir können nicht einfach losstürmen und versuchen euren Onkel zu fassen. Genau das will er doch erreichen. Mit diesen ständigen Nadelstichen, mit diesen stetigen Angriffen will er euch doch nach Anglesey locken, damit ihr dort auf seinem Boden in seine Falle gerät. Im Frühjahr… mit guter Vorbereitung mögen wir ihn dort schlagen… aber nicht mit einem ausgehungerten und müden Heer. Wollt ihr wirklich vor Holyhead im Zelt frieren, während er euch von den Zinnen seiner Burg auslacht?", meinte Rhun besorgt.

„Nein… das nicht, Rhun. Aber ich kann auch nicht hier herumsitzen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Hört mir zu… ihr werdet einen Feldzug für das neue Jahr planen. Und wenn es nicht im Winter sein kann, dann eben für den Frühling. Ihr erhaltet alle Mittel dafür. Doch ich selbst, Rhun, kann hier nicht bleiben. Wie sähe es aus, wenn der neue König von Gwynedd vor dem alten Tyrannen kuscht und sich in Rhuddlan versteckt. Die Gwynedder würden in Scharen zu Iago zurückkehren, egal, wie sie unter ihm gelitten haben. Nein, Rhun, ich muss meinem Volk, welches stolz ist, zeigen, wer in Gwynedd das Sagen hat. Ich muss diesem Brudermörder den Weg weisen… und ihn züchtigen, ehe er schließlich in meine Fänge gerät. Ich werde noch morgen mit einer kleinen Schar von ausgesuchten Soldaten nach Caernarfon reiten, um die Stadt vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. So werde ich auch Bangor schützen können. Wenn ihr dann den Feldzug zu Ende geplant habt und bereit seid, ihn zu führen, werdet ihr mit dem Hauptheer über Llandudno nach Anglesey gehen. Zusammen, wie der Hammer auf dem Amboss, werden wir Iago wie eine Laus zerquetschen und ihn schließlich auch in Holyhead besiegen", sagte Hyfaidd und erntete damit einen riesigen Applaus. Viele der Soldaten und Fürsten Gwynedds, die an seiner Tafel gesessen hatten, sprangen auf in der Absicht, den jungen König nach Caernarfon zu begleiten. Nur Rhun setzte sich wieder hin und schaute sich das Spektakel widerwillig an.

„Hoffentlich macht er damit nicht einen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler", sagte er leise zu sich selbst… doch er konnte nun nichts mehr ändern, denn die Pläne Hyfaidds waren damit beschlossen.

. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy: **Kein Problem, dass du erst später das Kapitel gelesen hast… dieses kommt ja auch erst nach drei Wochen heraus ( Hat ebenso den Vorweihnachtsstress… und war dann auch noch bei Sternchen in Nürnberg). Also kein Problem… ich hoffe du findest einen ruhigen Augenblick und kannst das Kapitel genießen.

Ja, Dunstan war sehr getroffen, von seinem Bruder verraten worden zu sein. Eigentlich kann er es immer noch nicht verstehen, warum Wulfric solch einen Weg genommen hat. Schön, dass Hengist dir sympathisch ist… und du wirst sehen, er wird sich auf die Seite Dunstans schlagen. Doch ob dieses ausreicht?

Cuthbert weiß nicht unbedingt, dass Salazar einer der schärfsten Gegner des Bundes ist. Und nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hat, wird er auch nicht mehr so gut über ihn denken. Aber dazu später….

Warum die MacRaes umgebracht wurden, denke ich mir, habe ich schon geklärt… auf jeden Fall wird es nun immer spannender, denn schon bald wird es zur Schlacht kommen.

Sollte das nächste Kapitel nicht vor Weihnachten herauskommen, wünsche ich dir ( und den anderen Lesern natürlich auch… wie auch meiner neuen Betaleserin, der Pati aus der Schweiz) alles Gute zum Fest und einen schönen Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

**Anglesey **(englisch für Insel der Angeln, walisisch Ynys Môn; auch Anglesea, Mona) ist eine Britische Insel vor der Nordwestküste von Wales in der Irischen See und eine gleichnamige Grafschaft. Verwaltungssitz ist Llangefni, größte Stadt ist jedoch der Fährhafen Holyhead. Die Landschaft ist von Hügeln geprägt. Vorwiegend werden Rinder und Schweine gezüchtet. Über die Menaistraße führen zwei Brücken, welche die Insel mit Wales verbinden.

**Holyhead** (walis. Caergybi, „die Feste von St. Cybi") ist eine kleine Stadt in der britischen Grafschaft Anglesey vor der walisischen Küste. Das Zentrum der Stadt ist um die Kirche St. Cybi herumgebaut, welche innerhalb einer alten römischen Festung liegt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Festungen aus dieser Zeit besteht dieser lediglich aus drei Mauern, die vierte Seite wurde durch die See geschützt. Es gibt allerdings Belege dafür, dass es in dieser Gegend auch schon prähistorische Siedlungen gegeben hat. Auch als Hafen hat Holyhead eine lange Geschichte. Es gibt Belege dafür, dass Menschen schon seit über 4000 Jahren zwischen Holyhead und Irland segelten.

**Bangor** ist eine Kleinstadt im Gwynedd County im nördlichen Wales. Die Ursprünge der Stadt reichen ins 6. Jahrhundert zurück, als der Bischof von Wales Deiniol das Kloster Bangor gründete. Das Kloster gewann rasch an Einfluss und wurde von Beda Venerabilis seinerzeit als das bedeutendste in ganz Britannien bezeichnet. Der Name Bangor stammt aus dem Walisischen und bedeutet in etwa "eingezäuntes Grundstück" und bezieht sich wohl auf das Gelände der ursprünglichen Kathedrale. Die heutige Kathedrale ist jüngeren Datums und wurde während der Jahrhunderte immer wieder umgestaltet.

**Caernarfon** (frühere Schreibweise Caernarvon, sprich: kairnarvon) ist eine Kleinstadt in Nordwest-Wales mit knapp 10.000 Einwohnern. Der Ort liegt an der Meerenge von Menai gegenüber der Insel Anglesey und ist die inoffizielle Hauptstadt von Nordwales. Der Name bedeutet "Burg (caer) gegenüber von (ar) Mon (Anglesey)". (Die Umwandlung von "m" in ein "f" nach bestimmten Konsonanten gehört zu den Besonderheiten der walisischen Sprache.)

**Llandudno** ist das größte Seebad in Wales. Es liegt auf einer Halbinsel zwischen den beiden Bergkuppen Great Orme (207 m) und Little Orme (141 m) und besitzt einen Strand an der südwestlichen und einen größeren, sichelförmigen an der nordöstlichen Seite. Llandudno war schon in der Bronzezeit vor etwa 4.000 Jahren besiedelt. Im Inneren des Great Orme wurde Kupfer in Tunneln abgebaut. Eine solche Mine ist seit 1991 zu besichtigen.

**Northumberland **

Northumberland ist ein County in England, gelegen an der Grenze zu Schottland. Die Bezeichnung ergibt sich aus seiner Lage: nördlich des Humber. In der Zeit vor der römischen Eroberung gab es hier bereits Kämpfe benachbarter keltischer Stämme. Northumberland hat eine verwickelte Geschichte und war Schauplatz vieler Kriege zwischen England und Schottland

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**Aelfstan **

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelred **

Geb.971, Gestorb.1016 ,Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**_Berin _**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Cedric Mac Mail Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmead.

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Cynesige **

Gestorb . 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsäschsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., Ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, von 961 ab Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Dwynwen _**

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal und Mutter von König Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf von Gwynedd.

**_Earpwald _**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred.

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Huffelpuffs'

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Folcard **

Freund Salazar Slytherin, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer über Waffenkunde

**_Gunhild _**

Geliebte König Iagos von Gwynedd, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gregor MacRaes _**

Schaf-Bauer im Tal von Hogwarts, verschwand urplötzlich.

**_Gwenllian _**

Mutter von Godric, Rhun und Nwethon.

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff.

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwal, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**_Longbottom _**

Heißt eigentlich nur Bottom, doch auf Grund seiner Größe Longbottom genannt. Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmead.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n.Chr. versucht Iago die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Marrok _**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Melangell _**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts

**_Meurig ap Idwal Foel _**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics, wird 974n. Chr. inhaftiert und geblendet. Lebt seitdem im Kerker von Rhuddlan.

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**_Nwethon ap Maredudd _**

ältester Sohn Maredudds, Bruder Godrics, nach dem Tod des Vaters Herr von Tenby

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell. Schülerin Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**Owain ap Hywell **

König von Deheubarth (Seisyllwg und Dyfed)

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmead gebracht

**Rhodri ap Idwal Foel **

walisischer Prinz von Gwynedd, Bruder Iagos. Wird 968 n. Chr. von Angelsachsen erschlagen, die Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf auf den Thron helfen.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortyd _**

Walisische Schülerin Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**_Ulf _**

vom schwarzen Eldorman hingerichteter Bündler


	51. Im Kerker

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch. Nachdem 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch das Schwert Hrunting zurück, was ihm Helga verweigert, da sie es letztendlich vernichten möchte. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach, obwohl einige Gründer sich in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind. Während Salazar sich auf Grund seiner Einstellung gegen den Besuch Svens auf Hogwarts ausspricht, beschließen die anderen Sven auf die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königsohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith von Wilton, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen König Edgars, dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt. Dort lernt Edith Sven näher kennen, der ihr auch von seiner Leidenschaft, dem Besenreiten, erzählt. Erst nach einer großen Suchaktion wird Edith gefunden und befreit. In einer einberaumten Schulkonferenz entscheiden die Lehrer, dass die Anstifter, Cuthbert und Osdryd, nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun und seiner Mutter gebracht werden sollen, während die anderen durch Strafarbeiten bestraft werden. So sollen die Anstifter nicht dem Bund in die Hände fallen, damit sie ihm nicht über die Geheimnisse Hogwarts berichten können.

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt im Oktober 977 n. Chr. Nadal Lynx, den Werleoparden und Attentäter des Bundes, so wie Earpwald, den einstigen Führer einer Zentaurenherde und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf. Alle drei sollen Informationen von Hogwarts sammeln, damit der Bund Hogwarts endlich besiegen und vernichten kann. Um den dreien seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch dabei kommt Nadal den Geheimnissen anderer Bündler auf die Spur. So verfolgt er einen der Bündler, Raegenhere, und stellt fest, dass jener Salazar Slytherin im Bund geholfen hatte. Als Raegenhere von Salazar nach Hogsmead gebracht wird, nutzt dies Nadal aus. Earpwald dagegen schickt seine Zentauren in die Wälder Hogwarts, doch dort wird einer seiner Herde von Berin, dem Führer der Zentauren Hogwarts überwältigt und verhört. Doch die Gefahr um Hogwarts ist keineswegs gebannt, wie Longbottom, der Schied und Bürgermeister Hogsmead erkennen kann. Marroks Werwölfe, die in der Gegend Hogsmead animalisch wüteten, bedrohen die Burg und das Dorf.

In Wales gerät Gunhild, Spionin auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldorman in die Hände des ehemaligen Königs Iago ap Idwal, der mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf den Thron zurück möchte. Dazu greift er zudem noch Caernarfon an, um den seinen Neffen Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf nach Angelsey zu locken.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Damit, ohne dass Dunstan es ahnt, hat der Bund fast seine Ziele erreicht, in dem er die Ausbildung eines magischen König vornimmt. Um mehr über den Bund herauszubekommen, weiht Dunstan Hengist, den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige, in ein düsteres Geheimnis ein.

**8. Im Kerker**

_Hogwarts, Salazars Klassenzimmer, Dezember 977 n. Chr._

In dem schummrigen Licht des Klassenzimmers war es selten so ruhig wie zu dieser Stunde… und das lag nicht daran, dass es früh morgens und die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Auch war das Klassenzimmer nicht leer, sondern mit einer Handvoll Schülern gefüllt, die in einem Kreis fast atemlos auf etwas starrten, was sich in der Mitte des Kreises aufhielt. Und obwohl sich die Schüler mit übermüdeten Augen dem Unterricht stellten, obwohl sie lieber noch ein wenig im Bett hätten verbleiben wollen, schlief niemand während dieser Stunden ein. Nein, es lag einfach daran, dass in diesen frühen Stunden Salazar Slytherin der Klasse der Abschlussschüler von Hogwarts die Müdigkeit mit seinen Illusionen austrieb. Während die Schüler in diesem Kreis um ihren Zaubertranklehrer standen, erklärte dieser mit leiser, aber prägnanter Stimme an einer lebensechten Illusion die Eigenarten eines der fürchterlichsten Wesen, das die Schüler bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gesehen hatten… die Eigenarten eines Dementors.

„Sie sehen hier, Schüler und Schülerinnen, wie ein Dementor aufgebaut ist. Wie sie selbst sehen, ist ein Dementor durch einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang geschützt. Allein seine knochenartigen Hände sind der Umgebung ausgeliefert… oder besser gesagt, die Umgebung ist ihnen ausgeliefert. Mit diesen Händen vermögen sie jeden, der in ihre Nähe kommt und noch nicht halbwahnsinnig geworden ist, zu PACKEN… sich ihn zu sich heranziehen und ihm dann den Todeskuss zu geben, so dass die Seele des Unglücklichen aus dem Körper gesaugt wird."

Einige der Schüler traten erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als die Illusion des Dementors versuchte einen der Schüler mit diesen Händen zu erreichen. Es war, als würden sie den Zorn des Dementors spüren können, als er niemanden mit seinen Händen erreichen konnte.

„Ihre Hauptangriffswaffe ist aber die Angst. Dementoren schüren die Angst… sie sind blind, sie besitzen keine Augen…"

In diesem Moment rutschte die Kapuze des Dementors leicht vom Kopf und offenbarte ein grauenhaftes Gesicht, welches leere Augenhöhlen aufwies, über die nur fahle weiße Haut gespannt war. Eines der Mädchen in der Klasse schrie panisch auf, doch Salazar kümmerte sich nicht darum, als er weiterfuhr.

„Sie können die Gefühle eines Menschen erriechen… sie _suhlen_ sich in ihnen. Sie entziehen ihm sämtliche glücklichen Gefühle und Erinnerungen und lassen nur Trostlosigkeit, Angst und Mutlosigkeit zurück. Damit paralysieren sie ihre Opfer, die nun keinen eigenen Lebenswillen mehr besitzen und nur noch auf den Kuss des Dementors warten."

In diesem Moment trat ein Schüler nach vorn und in die Nähe des Dementors. Der Dementor packte den Schüler und bog seinen Kopf zurück. Während die meisten Schüler der Klasse aufkeuchten, sprang einer der Gryffindorschüler schon voran, um das Opfer zu erretten, doch Gyrth, der Klassenbeste, hielt ihn zurück.

„Es ist nur eine Illusion!"

Und richtig… in diesem Moment wurden alle gewahr, dass Salazar nur noch eine weitere Illusion erschaffen hatte… die eines Schülers. Nun konnten sie sehen, wie die Seele der Schülerillusion durch den Kuss des Dementors aus seinem Körper gesogen wurde und in dem unförmigen Mund des Dementors verschwand.

„Weiß jemand, wie man sich gegen einen Dementoren wehren kann?", fragte Salazar, der mit einem kurzen Wink des Zauberstabes die Schülerillusion in Rauch auflösen ließ.

„ Mit einem Patronus-Zauber", sagte Eirik mit fester und mutiger Stimme.

Salazar drehte sich zu dem Dänen um und musterte ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Dann nickte er.

„Ja… dies ist eine Möglichkeit. Nun, Däne, führt ihn mir vor, damit ich sehen kann, ob ihr auch in der Lage seid, einen solchen Zauber zu beherrschen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und gab den Weg frei. Eirik zog seinen Zauberstab, trat an die Illusion des Dementors heran, die nun noch wirklicher erschien als zuvor. Schon schien die Illusion die Eigenschaften eines richtigen Dementors zu besitzen, denn einige der jungen Mädchen wurden noch weißer im Gesicht, als ihnen die Lebensfreude aus dem Körper gesogen wurde.

„**Expecto Patronum"**

Ein großer silbriger Elch trat aus dem Zauberstab des jungen Dänen hervor, der sich gegen die Illusion wandte und diese schließlich in Rauch verwandelte.

„Sehr gut… nun wie einige unter euch bemerkt haben, habe ich versucht, die Illusion so wirklichkeitsecht wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen, denn es ist schwierig in Gegenwart eines Dementors diesen Zauber zu erwirken. Man benötigt dazu nämlich genau diese Gefühle, die in der Gegenwart eines Dementors abhanden gehen… Glücksgefühle. Erinnerungen an wirklich glückliche Momente. Nur wenige Zauberer sind wirklich in der Lage einen solchen Zauber zu bewirken. Eure Aufgabe wird es nun sein… für die nächste Stunde… diesen Zauber zu versuchen… ich erwarte nicht, dass ihn einer…" sein Blick wanderte noch einmal zum jungen Dänen, ehe er sich verbesserte "… dass ihn wenige beherrschen werden. Meist werden nur silbrige Fäden euren Zauberstab verlassen, aber vielleicht überrascht mich dann doch der eine oder andere und zaubert eines der wunderbaren kleinen Tiere hervor, die einen Dementor verjagen… und ich sage verjagen und nicht töten… können."

„Kann ein Dementor getötet werden?", erfragte ein hagerer Junge mit einem Breacon, der durch eine mitternachtsblaue Brosche gehalten wurde.

„Ja… auch ein Dementor kann sterben… aber dies ist nicht leicht."

Wiederholt beschwor Salazar eine Illusion eines Dementors herauf, griff dann selbst in seinen Umhang und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor, die er trank. Dann streckte er sich und trat an den Dementor heran. Zunächst schien es, als würde der Dementor sich freuen,… wenn man das bei einem Dementor so sagen konnte… dass er Glücksgefühle aus seinem Opfer saugen durfte, doch dann änderte sich seine Haltung. Seine Arme schossen nach oben und er schien nun an irgendetwas stark zu würgen, als würde er an etwas ersticken. Und dann… mit einem unwirklichen und nicht menschlichen Schrei löste sich der Dementor auf, zerriss und sank zu Boden.

„Wie…?", sagte Gyrth mit erschrockenem Gesicht.

„Dieser Trank, den ich als Glückseligkeitstrank kenne, lässt EINEN Dementor sterben. Er löst bei dem, der ihn einnimmt, solche Glückgefühle aus, dass der Dementor sich an diesen verschluckt und erstickt. Ihr könnt euch dies mit einem Ertrinkenden erklären. Jeder Mensch benötigt Wasser, um nicht zu verdursten. Also… trinkt ihr einen Becher oder Humpen Wasser und seid somit nicht verdurstet. Aber was passiert, wenn ihr in einem See voller Wasser steht. Ihr öffnet euren Mund, trinkt Wasser und seid nicht mehr durstig… aber immer mehr Wasser läuft eure Kehle hinab… und ihr erstickt. So ergeht es EINEM Dementor. Das Dumme daran ist nur… oft werdet ihr nicht nur einem Dementor begegnen. Sie kommen zu mehreren… und sie werden durch die Menge der Glückseligkeit richtig angelockt. Irgendwann hilft dann der Trank nicht mehr und ohne einen Patronus-Zauber werdet ihr den folgenden Dementoren nicht entkommen. Das heißt, der Trank ist ohne einen Patronuszauber nur bedingt wirksam."

Salazar steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und ließ die Reste der Illusion verschwinden.

„Meister… ich weiß, dass dies nicht hierher gehört. Aber was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Dementor und einem Wraith?"

Salazar musterte den Schüler genau, der daraufhin leicht weiß im Gesicht wurde.

„Ein Dementor ist ein lebendes Wesen… und er hat die Eigenschaft zu fortzupflanzen. Er brütet seine Nachfahren aus… worauf Nebel entsteht. Bevorzugte Brutstätten sind unsere Moore und Sümpfe. Wraiths sind magisch entstanden Kreaturen… die nur durch einen bösen schwarzen Zauber auferstehen. Ursprung eines Wraiths ist ein toter Mann oder eine tote Frau, die nun allein mit dem Gedanken an sein Opfer beseelt wurden. Man spricht oftmals davon, dass soviel Schrecken in einen Wraith gebracht wurde, dass man ihn nun nicht mehr ansehen kann, ohne nicht selbst einen grausamen Tod zu erleiden. Wraiths töten allein durch Angst, sie saugen niemandem die Seele aus. Dementsprechend wird kein Lebender euch einen Wraith beschreiben können, es sei denn man sieht einen Wraith von hinten. Man weiß aber, dass ein Wraith nur existieren kann, so lange sein Opfer lebt… oder sein Beschwörer. Stirbt einer von beiden… löst sich der Wraith auf. Einen Wraith zu beschwören… nun, ich kann nur jedem davon abraten… denn wenn man sich nicht sicher ist, wenn man nicht genügend Gedanken auf sein Opfer geworfen hat, kann es sein, dass der Beschwörer gleich das Opfer eines Wraith wird", erklärte Salazar mit mahnender Stimme.

„Stimmt es, dass ein Wraith geschickt wurde, um Lady Helga zu töten?", fragte der Schüler nach, wobei er allerdings noch einen Schritt zurücktrat, um nicht im Blickfeld Salazars zu stehen. Abermals musterte Salazar den Schüler, ehe er antwortete.

„Ja… der Bund hat einen Wraith erschaffen, um Lady Helga zu töten. Warum dieser noch nicht aufgetaucht ist, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht gelang es dem Bund, den Wraith selbst zu vernichten, obwohl dies ein sehr schwieriger Prozess ist, bei dem schwarze Magie angewandt wird. Wie ich schon sagte… ein Wraith kann im Grunde nur dadurch vernichtet werden, dass entweder das Opfer oder der Beschwörer stirbt. Vielleicht ist es möglich einen Wraith zu binden… ich habe davon gehört… aber es mag auch nur ein Märchen sein. Sollte ein Wraith allerdings hier in Hogwarts auftauchen, werden wir gewappnet sein, denn es gibt Mittel und Wege einen Wraith zu vertreiben… allerdings muss man dann sein restliches Leben stets dort bleiben, wo der Wraith nicht mehr hinkommen kann", sagte Salazar und hob seinen Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Klasse…. als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein buckliges, hässliches Wesen in die Klasse trat. Salazar fuhr ärgerlich herum und hatte bereits den Zauberstab gehoben, als er den Eindringling erkannte.

„Was willst du Aelli?", zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Oh… entschuldigt Meister… ich habe euch gesucht. Die Ware ist eingetroffen", sagte der kleine bucklige Hogwartsschüler in seiner pechschwarzen Robe. Sein linkes Auge schaute ängstlich Salazar an, während das rechte die Klasse musterte, die ebenso überrascht den Buckligen anstarrte.

„Die Ware… welche Ware?", fragte Salazar ärgerlich nach.

„Die WARE… die ihr bei einem Kaufmann vor einem halben Jahr bestellt habt."

Aelli hob seine unförmigen Arme und formte mit seinen Händen einen Kreis. Die Schüler blickten weiterhin verblüfft Aelli an, doch Salazars Gesicht erhellte sich. Mit glückseligem Gesicht wandte er sich wieder den Schülern zu.

„Das meinst du… gut, sehr gut… nun, ich denke, wir können den Unterricht heute ein wenig früher als sonst beenden. Die Aufgabe für die nächste Stunde ist klar und deutlich gestellt worden. Fragen gibt es wohl keine mehr… dann, werte Schüler und Schülerinnen, wünsche ich ihnen noch einen guten Tag…"

Mit raumgreifenden Schritten und wehendem Mantel lief Salazar aus dem Raum und ließ verdutzte Schüler hinter sich, wie auch einen Aelli, der kaum mit seinem Meister mithalten konnte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Schulgelände, Dezember 977 n. Chr._

Edith zog ihre dicken Handschuhe aus und rieb sich ihre kalten Finger. Obwohl diese Handschuhe, die sie bei diesem kalten, aber schönen Sonnentag trug, eigentlich ihre Finger warm halten sollten, hatte sie trotzdem stets kalte Hände.

„Auch einen Schluck?", fragte sie Tortgyd, die ein kleines tönernes Gefäß hochhielt und es Edith anbot. Doch Edith schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass in dem Gefäß heißer verdünnter Met war, der sie sicher erwärmen würde… doch es war Met und so etwas wollte sie nicht zu dieser Tageszeit trinken. Auch wenn er sie wärmen würde… er würde sie auch schläfrig machen. Tortgyd nahm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck des warmen Getränkes, verstöpseltes es und tat das Gefäß zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Edith. Nicht nur, dass du hier draußen in der Kälte auf ihn wartest, statt drinnen vor einem wärmenden Kamin… nein, dann weigerst du dich auch noch dich warm zu halten", sagte Tortgyd und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie sich wieder daran machte, ihren Bogen zu pflegen.

„Das ist doch Met, nicht wahr?", fragte Edith noch einmal nach.

„Ja, und?", beantwortete Tortgyd mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Du weißt, dass ich kaum Alkohol trinke. Zum einen bekommt er mir nicht… und zum anderen, es ist vormittags… wie kann man am Vormittag schon Met trinken. Zudem… meinst du nicht, wir sind noch etwas jung dazu?", fragte Edith, schaute ihre Freundin an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pfff… nun spiel dich nicht so auf. Du weißt genau, dass in dem Gefäß mehr heißes Wasser als Met ist. Auch wenn ich das ganze Gefäß auf einmal austrinken würde, wäre ich noch immer nicht betrunken. Der Met ist doch nur zum Geschmack darin. Und zum anderen… was heißt denn zu jung?", sagte Tortgyd, wobei sie allerdings kaum aufschaute.

„Also dieser ganze Honigwein, den du zu dir nimmst… heiß oder nicht, ist sicher nicht gut für dich", sagte Edith und hüpfte dabei von einem Bein aufs andere, da ihr noch immer kalt war. Mit Mühe konnte sie wieder ein wenig Gefühl in ihre Hände bekommen.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, was gut für mich ist und was nicht. Du bist immerhin nicht meine Mutter!", sagte Tortgyd verärgert.

„Gott sei Dank!", erwiderte Edith, worauf Tortgyd Edith noch wütender ansah.

„Ich denke mir, ich werde dich wohl jetzt hier allein lassen, damit du dir ALLEIN deinen hübschen Hintern abfrieren kannst, wenn du auf Sven wartest. Ich frage mich noch immer, warum ich mich von dir nur immer breit schlagen lasse, irgendwohin mitzukommen", sagte Tortgyd und begann ihren Bogen wieder ins Futteral zu packen.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, Tortgyd. Lass mich jetzt bitte nicht allein", sagte Edith, trat zu ihrer Freundin und schaute diese mit großen, treuen Augen an.

„Hrrrgh… nicht wieder dieser Hundeblick. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir, wenn du mich so ansiehst, kaum etwas abschlagen kann. Also gut… ich bleibe hier. Aber fang nicht wieder an, mich irgendwie belehren zu wollen", sagte Tortgyd, hob ihre Schultern und fügte sich ihrem Schicksal. Edith lächelte ihre Freundin an, ging kurz zu ihr und drückte sie leicht. Dann begann sie wieder hin und her zu springen, um sich warm zu halten.

„Hallo", sagte eine Stimme hinter den beiden und kurz darauf tauchte Sven auf, wobei er in seinem weißen Fellmantel kaum vom umliegenden Schnee zu unterscheiden war. Edith schaute den jungen Dänen mit offenem Mund an… nicht nur, weil er zwei Besen mit sich trug, sondern auch, weil sie noch nie ein Tier gesehen hatte, welches ein solches Fell besaß.

„Hallo… na endlich kommst du", sagte Tortgyd mit anklagender Stimme, worauf Sven sie irritiert ansah. Doch Tortgyd ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern schaute nur auf die Besen.

„Sind dies diese Fluggeräte, von denen mir Edith und Eirik erzählt haben?"

Sven lächelte leicht irritiert und nickte. „Ja… das sind sie. Und ich habe mich dran gemacht auch für dich, Edith, einen zu bauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wirklich so gut fliegt, aber ich dachte mir, heute ist ein guter Tag um ihn auszuprobieren".

„Du… du hast mir einen Besen, einen Flugbesen, gemacht?", sagte Edith, die nun ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Sven lächelte sie an und nickte Edith zu, die den Jungen noch immer fast regungslos anstarrte. Dennoch war ein warmes Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht erschienen.

„Allerdings wollte ich ihn zunächst ausprobieren, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Derweil kannst du ja meinen benutzen. Oder… willst du nun doch nicht? Vielleicht will ja deine Freundin mal fliegen? ", fragte Sven Edith und schaute dann Tortgyd an, die allerdings sofort ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich und fliegen… brrr. Nein, danke!", sagte Tortgyd und schüttelte sich.

„Natürlich will ich gern das Besenfliegen ausprobieren… was muss ich tun?", sagte Edith sofort begeistert und stellte sich neben den blonden Dänen. Der legte beide Besen nieder, nahm Ediths Hand und führte sie neben den Besen.

„Du musst die Hand ausstrecken… ja so… und dann rufst du laut ‚Hoch'"

„**Hoch"**

Mit einem Ruck flog der Besen Edith in die Hand und blieb dort schweben.

„Alle Achtung… als ich dies tat, mühte sich der Besen erst noch, ehe er in meine Hand flog… nun pass auf, du besteigst ihn jetzt und hältst dich mit beiden Händen vorn fest. Gut… ja so sitzt du richtig auf dem Besen. Mit einem leichten Druck nach links und rechst kannst du ihn dorthin steuern, ebenso wenn du ihn leicht nach unten oder oben drückst, wird er dich ebenfalls dorthin befördern. Zieh ihn aber nicht zu stark nach oben… oder nach unten, sonst kommt er noch ins Trudeln… oder du kannst ihn nicht mehr abfangen und stürzt zu Boden. Also ganz leichte Bewegungen… ganz zart… alles verstanden?", sagte Sven mit anerkennender Stimme.

Edith nickte, während Tortgyd leicht verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. „Und das soll klappen?", fragte sie den Dänen leicht verständnislos.

„Natürlich… es hat immer so funktioniert. Also, Edith, alles klar…nun stoße dich kräftig vom Boden ab und zieh den Besen leicht nach oben."

Mit einem kurzen Satz sprang der Besen vorwärts und zog dann leicht nach oben. Edith erstarrte fast auf dem Besen. Es war für sie schon eine Wahnsinnstat gewesen, auf den schwebenden Besen zu steigen, doch nun hatte sie ganz den Boden verlassen und schwebte immer höher. Sicher, sie war weder schnell wie ein Vogel, noch sah dies graziös aus, doch ihrem Glücksgefühl machte dies nichts aus. Sie flog… wie ein Vogel. Es war ihr größter Wunsch gewesen, einmal wie ein Vogel, wie eine Eule oder ein Falke zu fliegen… und nun tat sie es. Nachdem ihr Mut langsam wiederkehrte, begann sie den Besen abzufangen und ihn mal nach links, mal nach rechts zu steuern. Es war wundervoll! Vorsichtig schaute sie nach unten und sah, wie Sven sich ihr auf dem zweiten Besen näherte, während Tortgyd den beiden zusah.

„Gut so, Edith… ich muss sagen, du hast ein natürliches Talent darin, den Besen zu lenken", sagte Sven, der jetzt neben ihr flog.

„Es ist unbeschreiblich… so wunderbar", sagte sie, obwohl sie merkte, wie ihre Hände immer kälter wurden und sie kaum noch etwas mit ihnen fühlte.

„Klar ist es dies… und man kann so tolle Sachen machen. Schau mal!"

Mit einem Satz schoss Svens Besen Richtung Boden, wobei Sven sich noch zweimal drehte. Edith sah dem jungen Dänen angstvoll nach, doch im letzten Moment schien er seinen Besen vor dem Boden noch abzufangen und in die Waagerechte zu bringen. Edith schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Narr… das hätte auch gut schief gehen können. Mussten Jungs in seinem Alter denn immer so leichtsinnig sein? Schließlich, ehe sie über den See von Hogwarts flog, drückte sie den Besen leicht nach links und flog mit einer großen Schleife langsam aber sicher zu Tortgyd zurück. Vorsichtig zwang sie den Besen nach unten und schließlich landete sie unsicher, aber ohne sich zu überschlagen, neben ihrer Freundin.

„Tortgyd, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie viel Spaß das macht. Es ist so wundervoll zu fliegen. Man fühlt sich so frei… so grenzenlos frei. Wie ein Vogel."

Tortgyd schaute in Ediths Gesicht und lächelte etwas. Sie hatte zwar vorgehabt ihre Freundin etwas zu tadeln, doch unterließ sie dies. Immerhin war Edith wohlbehalten wieder auf der Erde zurückgekehrt. Wenig später landete auch Sven mit dem zweiten Besen.

„Jau… war das gut", sagte er und sprang gut gelaunt von seinem Besen.

„War das nötig mit der Rolle?", fragte ihn Edith ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, doch Sven zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„War doch überhaupt nicht schlimm… und Tortgyd… nicht doch mal versuchen?", fragte er Ediths Freundin, doch die schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Nein, danke… ich lasse lieber meine Pfeile fliegen, als dass ich selbst in die Luft gehe. Aber bemerkenswert, so ein Besen. Nur fühle ich mich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes weit wohler", entgegnete ihm Tortgyd.

„Du hast ja nur Angst, du könntest auf so einem Besen versagen", sagte Sven mit einem höhnischen Lachen, welches Tortgyd ein wenig wütender machte.

„Ach ja? Willst du damit sagen, ich sei ein Angsthase?", sagte sie bissig.

„Nun… wenn du das so ausdrücken willst?", sagte Sven, zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern und schaute Tortgyd dann ein wenig kämpferischer an.

„Urrghh… du nennst mich einen Angsthasen! Nun, wenn du dann so mutig zu sein scheinst, kannst du dich ja uns anschließen!", sagte Tortgyd wütend.

„Anschließen? Wozu?", fragte Sven neugierig nach. Auch Edith schaute Tortgyd überrascht an, da sie ebenso wie der Däne nicht wusste, wovon ihre Freundin sprach.

„Nun… Edith hat mir erzählt, dass irgendwer im Verlies gewesen war und dann auf einem verborgenen Pfad noch tiefer hinunter gestiegen sei. So wie Edith mir das erzählt hat, kann es sich nur um Aelli handeln, denn kein anderer hat einen so schlurfenden Gang. Ich habe vor, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften… und wenn du wirklich so richtig mutig bist, dann kannst du dich ja anschließen", sagte Tortgyd trotzig und verschränkte ihre Arme vor dem Körper.

„Na klar mache ich da mit. Keine Frage! Wann soll es losgehen?", fragte Sven mit übermütiger Stimme. Edith schaute nur staunend von Tortgyd zu Sven und wieder zurück. Beide schienen sich gegenseitig hochzuschaukeln.

„Ich denke mir, wir sollten bis Weihnachten warten, dann ergibt sich sicher eine Möglichkeit", sagte Tortgyd bissig.

„Gut… sag, wann du gehen willst, ich bin dabei!", sagte Sven, nahm seine Besen und kehrte den beiden Mädchen den Rücken zu.

„Willst du da wirklich hinuntergehen? Ich dachte, du würdest das, was ich gesehen habe, als Hirngespinste deuten. Ich dachte nie, dass du wirklich da runtersteigen wolltest", sagte Edith unsicher zu Tortgyd, doch diese schüttelte ihre kurzen, dunklen Haare.

„Egal, was du da unten gesehen hast… und ob es nur eine Einbildung war oder nicht, es gehört aufgeklärt. Und ich lass mir nicht von einem verwöhnten Prinzenschnösel, Gryffindorschüler oder nicht, sagen, ich sei ein Angsthase. Der hat wohl mehr als einen Sprung in seiner Suppenschüssel. Ich und ein Angsthase? Ha! Wir werden ja sehen, wer sich dort unten als erster ängstigt."

Mit einem Ruck nahm Tortgyd ihren Bogen im Futteral auf, sammelte ihre Pfeile in den Köcher ein und stampfte wütend in die Burg zurück. Edith schaute ihrer Freundin hinterher und schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Holyhead, Verlies, Dezember 977 n. Chr._

Iago ap Idwal trug eine Fackel die Treppen zum Verlies hinab, obwohl der Gang zu den unterirdischen Räumen und Kammern durchaus hell erleuchtet war. Dennoch hatte der ehemalige König von Gwynedd das Gefühl, sich an dieser Fackel festhalten zu müssen. Vorsichtig ging er die weiteren recht glitschigen, steinernen Stufen hinab, ehe er schließlich am Grunde des Verlieses angekommen war. Mit einem Wink seiner linken Hand symbolisierte er den beiden hier stehenden Wachen, dass er durchgelassen werden wollte. Während die eine Wache sich vor Iago, dem ehemaligen König der Gwynedder, verneigte, eilte die andere zur großen, hölzernen Tür und öffnete diese. Knarrend sprang sie auf und offenbarte Iago einen hell beleuchteten Gang, der noch tiefer unter die Burg von Holyhead führte. Iago nickte den beiden Wachen zu und trat durch die Tür, die sich hinter ihm wieder schloss. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Iago ap Idwal den Gang, ehe er abermals auf Wachen traf, die vor einer weiteren Tür wachten.

„Ist mein Hofzauberer immer noch im Kerker der Hexe?", fragte Iago eine der Wachen.

„Ja, Mylord… er ist immer noch in dem Kerker. Wollt ihr zur Kammer geleitet werden?"

Iago schaute den Mann an, dann nickte er zuversichtlich. Die Wache verneigte sich ängstlich vor Iago, ging dann zur zweiten Tür, öffnete diese mit einem Schlüssel und trat vor Iago in einen weiteren diesmal kleineren Gang. Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie schließlich zu der Kammer, in der Gunhild, Iagos ehemalige Geliebte, und Cedifor ap Einion an dem Zauber arbeiteten, der ihn wieder zum König von Gwynedd machen sollte.

„Öffne die Kammer!", befahl er der Wache.

„Aber, Mylord… ihr wisst doch von den Zaubern eures Hofzauberers, der die Kammer verschließen ließ. Wenn ich sie nun öffne, dann… bitte Mylord, ich möchte noch nicht sterben!", sagte der Mann nun weit ängstlicher, doch Iago ließ sich nicht beirren. Er ignorierte die Wache, machte einen Schritt auf die Kammer zu und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Tor.

„ Cedifor… CEDIFOR. Hier steht Iago ap Idwal, dein König. Lasst mich ein!"

Die Tür schlug knarrend auf, ohne dass irgendjemand diese Tür mit der Hand aufgetan hatte. Dann, zum Schrecken der Wache, tauchte plötzlich ein Skelett auf, welches eine Lampe in seiner Hand trug, die hin und her schaukelte. Als würden sich im Schädel des Skelettes Augen befinden, schaute es umher und blieb schließlich vor Iago stehen.

„IIIIHHHHHRRR WWWWOOOOOOLLLLLLLTTTTT EEEEIIIIINNNNLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSS?"

Eine finstere, durchdringende Stimme hallte durch den Raum, so dass sich selbst bei Iago die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Dennoch ging er mutig einen Schritt auf das Skelett zu.

„Ja… ich wünsche Einlass, denn ich will zu Cedifor ap Einion, meinem Hofzauberer. Ich bin König Iago ap Idwal, der eigentliche Herrscher von Gwynedd und somit auch von Holyhead", sagte Iago und versuchte seine Angst vor dem Skelett zu verbergen. Die toten Augen im Schädel des Skelettes musterten Iago, ehe es sich umdrehte und nun vor dem König den Weg betrat.

„SSSSEEEEIIIIIIDDDD VVVVVOOOOORRRRRSSSSSIIIICCCCHHHHTTTTIIIIGGGG. DDDUUUUNNNNNKKKKKLLLLLEEEE MMMMAAAAGGGGIIIIIEEEE HHHHEEEERRRRRSSSSCCCHHHHTTT HHHIIEEERR", sagte die Stimme und ließ Iago abermals einen Schauer den Rücken herunterrieseln. Dann marschierte das Skelett mit knarrenden Knochen vor dem König her, der ihm zögernd folgte. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wieder von alleine, ohne das Iago irgendjemanden gesehen hatte, der dieses Tor verschlossen hätte.

‚Magie', sagte sich Iago und umschloss mit seiner rechten Hand die Fackel, die ihm diesmal die einzige Lichtquelle war, noch fester. Es war unnötig gewesen zu sagen, dass Iago nun vorsichtig sein sollte, denn immer wieder schien das Licht der Fackel merkwürdige Schatten zu beleuchten, die Iago erschreckten. Doch immer dann, wenn er die Fackel in Richtung der Schatten hielt, waren diese verschwunden.

„KKKOOOMMMTTT, TTTRRRÖÖÖDDDEEELLLTTT NNNIIIICCCHHHTTT", sagte die Stimme und das Skelett drehte sich noch einmal zu Iago um.

„Ich komme schon, Knochenmann. Geht nur voraus und führt mich endlich zu meinem Hofzauberer!", sagte Iago leicht verärgert, obwohl ihm weiterhin der Schweiß über den Rücken lief. Das Skelett drehte sich abermals um und marschierte nun wieder voraus. Iago schien es, als würde sich das Skelett an seiner Angst weiden, denn es schien sogar ein wenig zu lachen. Schließlich gelangte Iago in einen größeren Raum, der von einigen Fackeln beleuchtet waren. Inmitten dieses Raumes stand ein Tisch, an dem der junge Hofzauberer saß und seinen Zauberstab schwang, wobei er dabei leise vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Cedifor?"

Der Hofzauberer hob überrascht seinen Kopf, ehe er seinen Herrn erkannte.

„Oh… Mylord… welche Ehre, dass ihr mich hier in diesen finsteren Hallen besucht. Bitte… setzt euch doch", sagte Cedifor und schob Iago einen seiner Stühle hin, die aussahen, als seinen auch sie aus Knochen gemacht worden. Sehr vorsichtig setzte sich Iago auf einen dieser Stühle, die sehr unbequem zu seien schienen und starrte den Hofzauberer an.

„Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich euch nicht persönlich abgeholt habe, aber soviel Arbeit….aber immerhin hat euch mein Galley Beggar abgeholt… und entschuldigt bitte, dass ich euch nichts besseres anbieten kann, Mylord, aber wollt ihr etwas Rotwein haben? Kein besonderer Tropfen, aber für meine Ansprüche reichte er völlig aus", sagte Cedifor ein wenig verlegen, stand auf und füllte zwei Kelche mit einem tiefroten Wein. Dann ging er zu Iago und überreichte jenem mit einer leichten Verbeugung den Wein. Iago nahm den Wein an, stellte diesen dann aber ungekostet vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Cedifor… wie weit seid ihr? Noch immer höre ich, dass der Zauber, mit dem ich die Königsmutter Hyfaidds, wie auch ihre zauberkundige Freundin gefangen nehmen will, noch nicht vollständig fertig sein soll. Es wird langsam Zeit, Hofzauberer. Endlich scheinen meine Angriffe Wirkung bei meinem Neffen zu zeigen… endlich verlässt er Rhuddlan und stellt sich mir entgegen. Und dann ist der Zauber nicht fertig! Es kommt noch soweit, dass Hyfaidd in Angelsey einmarschiert und mich hier in Holyhead belagert. Also… wie weit seid ihr? Seid ihr endlich fertig?", fragte Iago den Hofzauberer ungeduldig.

„Gemach, mein König, gemach. Erst mussten wir den Willen eurer ehemaligen Geliebten brechen… das wisst ihr… und wir mussten sie dazu bringen, ihre Zauberkraft in diese Falle einzubringen. Und nun, wo sie nur noch eine leere Hülle ihres menschlichen Körpers ist und ihre Zauberkraft uns völlig zur Verfügung steht, muss der Zauber richtig geformt werden. Doch ich glaube, dass das Buch bald fertig sein wird. Schon habe ich einige eurer Gefangenen, die ihr aus Caernarfon mitgebracht habt, dem Buch ausgesetzt… und ich hoffe, dass es nicht nur auf Zauberer wirken wird, sondern auch auf Menschen, die keinerlei Zauberfähigkeiten besitzen. Nun ja… im Augenblick allerdings nur bedingt."

„Wie wirkt dieser Zauber nun… ihr hattet bisher nur vage Andeutungen gemacht. Wollt ihr mir nicht endlich erklären, wie ihr die Königsmutter in unseren Bann bringen wollt?"

„Nun gut, mein König. Mit Hilfe der Zauberkünste Gunhilds, die wie ihr selbst wisst nicht gering waren, konnten wir ein Buch erschaffen, welches besessen ist."

„Ein Buch?"

Iago schaute den Hofzauberer ungläubig an.

„Ja, ein Buch! Ein sehr interessantes Buch. Jeder, der dieses Buch berührt… mit der bloßen Haut berührt, beginnt sich zu wünschen, in diesem Buch zu lesen. Niemand wird darin etwas Verwerfliches finden, denken, dass dies ein höllisches Objekt ist. Es ist ja immerhin nur ein Buch. Dann beginnt man die Geschichten und Erzählungen zu lesen, die so abgebrochen geschrieben sind… und scheinbar so durcheinander in diesem Buch stehen. Und je mehr man Sinn und Ordnung in diese Geschichten bringen will, desto mehr wird man von diesem Buch gefesselt. Schließlich raubt einem das Buch sämtliche Gedanken, sämtliche Identität. Von nun an ist die Person ebenfalls nur noch eine Hülle… ein Mensch ohne Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Er vegetiert allenfalls nur noch dahin, ohne sich artikulieren zu können. Und nun, mein König, kommt es… wenn man will, kann man in diese Person eine fremde Identität hineinsetzen. Man kann diese Person wie eine Puppe steuern. Ihr selbst könnt euch in diese Person begeben… mit euren Gedanken und könnt diese Person Dinge tun lassen, die sie eigentlich nicht will. Sie wird alles tun, was das Buch… was ihr von ihr verlangt. Nur durch euren Befehl kann diese Person ihre Gedanken wieder zurückerhalten… und ihre Identität. Allerdings muss das Buch in der Nähe der Person bleiben, denn je länger die Person nicht im Bannkreis des Buches ist, je eher verlieren wir die Kontrolle über sie… und sie erhält schließlich ihre Gedanken und Identität zurück. Die Fesselung zerspringt. Nun…wenn ihr euch der Königsmutter bemächtigt habt, könnt ihr somit euren Neffen zwingen, die Krone eigenhändig abzulegen… und später könnt ihr verhindern, dass er jemals wieder den Thron beansprucht, indem ihr ihm einfach das Buch zu lesen gebt", sagte Cedifor mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

„Und es wirkt bei allen… bei Zauberern wie bei Nichtmagischen?", fragte Iago atemlos.

„Genau daran arbeiten wir gerade. Bei Zauberern wirkt es… bei Nichtmagischen noch nicht einwandfrei. Die Fesselung ist noch nicht so stark. Bei einem zauberfähigen Menschen wirkt das Buch zunächst so, dass er denkt, er hätte es hier mit einem Buch zu tun, welches er sich wünscht zu lesen. Also zum Beispiel ein Buch über Zaubertränke oder ein Buch über Rosensträucher. Je nach dem Wunsch, den er hegt. Bei Nichtmagischen ist dieser Wunsch noch nicht so fest… es könnte sein, dass er das Buch noch aus der Hand legt und somit noch nicht bei diesem Buch verweilt, weil es für ihn noch nicht so interessant ist. Daran arbeiten wir noch… aber ich hoffe, dieses Problem bald überwunden zu haben", sagte Cedifor und nickte dabei.

„Wie lange benötigt ihr noch?", fragte Iago.

„In zwei… drei… maximal in vier…", sagte Cedifor, doch ehe er weiter sprechen konnte, wurde er von Iago unterbrochen.

„Wunderbar, dann haben wir also in vier Wochen dieses Zauberbuch in den Hän… nun ja, zur Verfügung! Sehr gut!", sagte Iago, der nun den Kelch mit Wein ergriff und einen tiefen Schluck nehmen wollte.

„…Monaten sind alle Mängel behoben", sagte Cedifor, worauf Iago ap Idwal sich verschluckte und in den Wein hustete.

„Monate? Ihr meint, erst in vier Monaten wird das Buch fertig sein?", fragte Iago und stellte voller Wut und mit Wucht den Kelch auf den Tisch, so dass sich restlicher Wein auf diesen ergoss.

„Mylord… die Zauber sind sehr kompliziert und nicht leicht zu verknüpfen. Es ist wie ein Netz… oder wie ein Kettenhemd. Die Zauber müssen verwoben werden, so dass sie zur rechten Zeit wirken. Wirkt ein Zauber zu früh, bemerkt es das Opfer vielleicht und alles ist hin. Die Einschmeichelung muss perfekt sein, sonst ist das Buch nicht zu gebrauchen. Ich muss einige Zauber lösen, sie erneut und besser verbinden, damit alles so wirkt, wie es wirken soll, Mylord. Das benötigt aber Zeit…", sagte Cedifor, der aber wiederum von Iago unterbrochen wurde.

„Zeit, die wir nicht haben. Hyfaidd ist bereits aufgebrochen… nicht mit einem Heer, Gott sei Dank nicht, aber mit genügend Reitern, um mich in Angelsey zu binden. Wir müssen das Buch rechtzeitig nach Rhuddlan bringen, noch ehe der Weg dorthin abgeschnitten ist. Nein, Cedifor, ich kann euch allenfalls einen Monat, besser noch weniger, geben… nicht mehr… ihr müsst in einem Monat das Buch fertig haben, sonst ist es nicht zu gebrauchen", sagte Iago mit ernster Stimme. Cedifor stöhnte.

„Nur einen Monat?"

„Nur einen Monat!", bestätigte der ehemalige König Gwynedd die Frage seines Hofzauberers. Abermals stöhnte Cedifor auf, dann ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.

„Nun… gut… ich werde wohl jetzt besser gehen, damit ihr euer Werk weiter vervollkommnen könnt. Damit dieses besessene Buch erstellt werden kann. Und damit ich endlich wieder zu dem werden kann, was ich immer sein wollte… König von Gwynedd… und später vielleicht einmal König von Wales", sagte Iago, stand auf und machte sich auf, die Kammer zu verlassen.

„So soll es sein, mein König!", sagte Cedifor, verneigte sich und gab dem bereitstehenden Skelett ein Zeichen, den König aus der Kammer zu geleiten.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

So, das Jahr 2007 beginnt… und Kapitel 8 erscheint. Ich hoffe euch in diesem Jahr ebenso wie im alten Jahr mit den restlichen Kapiteln dieser Geschichte erfreuen zu können.

**Fluffy**: Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, doch die Kapitel werden leider nicht mehr so schnell erscheinen können, da ich und auch Pati nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben werden. Aber ich mache weiter, versprochen! Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit, 2/3 geschrieben.

Danke für dein Review… ja, es war endlich an der Zeit ein wenig mehr Hintergründe der Meinungen der Gründer darzustellen. Und ich wollte eben darstellen, wie es zu den verschiedenen Häusern eigentlich gekommen ist. Obwohl allerdings, wie du selbst schon geschrieben hast, die Gründer sich streiten, werden sie doch gegen den Bund, die Bedrohung von außen, zusammenstehen. Du wirst sehen…

Ja, Raegenhere wird für Nadal spionieren… aber davon wirst du im nächsten Kapitel noch etwas erfahren. Allerdings, trotz der Angst Raegenheres vor Salazar und Nadal versucht er allerdings auch sich selbst zu sehen. Aber mehr will ich nicht verraten.

Zu Iago habe ich ja in diesem Kapitel schon einiges wieder dazu gefügt. Er ist ein Gegner des Bundes, denn dieser unterstütze die Magier der Dyfeder, die den Bund um Hilfe baten. Da er aber gegen Godric und Rhun ist, wird er wohl, nicht beabsichtigt, den Bund unterstützen. Aber auch dazu noch einiges später.

Ich bin auch froh, wieder eine erstklassige Betaleserein gefunden zu haben!

Arnie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Galley Beggar **

Das Skelett, dass König Iago in die Kammer seines Hofzauberers geleitete, war ein Galley Beggar. Dies ist in der englischen Mythologie ein aus Nordengland stammender Geist, der Menschen Angst und Schrecken einjagt. Er trifft entweder als kopfloses Skelett oder abgenagter Körper auf.

**Wales **

Nun will ich noch etwas über die wirkliche Geschichte von Wales berichten. Vieles der Geschehnisse, die in meiner Geschichte vorkommen, haben ihren Ursprung in den Annales Cambriae, jenem Buch, welches die geschichtlichen Verhältnisse Wales von 447 n. Chr. bis ins Jahr 952 n. Chr. erzählt. Jenes Werk tauchte zum ersten Mal im 10. Jahrhundert auf und wurde im 12. Jahrhundert noch weiter ausgeführt.

Im Jahr 848 hatte Rhodri-Mawr ap Merywyn, König von Gwynedd, durch Heirat, aber auch gewaltsam den größten Teil von Wales unter seine Herrschaft gebracht und konnte sich somit zu Recht zum ersten König von Wales ernennen. Als er 878 n. Chr. ermordet wurde, ging das Reich an seinen Sohn Cadell ap Rhodri-Mawr über, der weit weiser als sein Vater über Wales herrschte. 895 n. Chr. wurde schließlich Hywel-Dda ap Cadell geboren und 910 n. Chr., nach Cadells Tod, bricht zunächst das walisische Reich auseinander. Hywel-Dda wird zunächst König von Südwales, kann aber durch die Heirat mit Elen, der Tochter des Königs von Dyfed, Dyfed an Südwales anschließen. Um sein Herrschaftsreich allerdings zu sichern, lässt er seinen Schwiegervater Llywarch ap Hyfaidd umbringen. In den folgenden Jahren kann er durch geschickte Politik noch Pony und schließlich Gwynedd zurückerobern und sich somit zum König von Wales ausrufen lassen. Dass er in der Geschichte „Hywel der Gute" genannt wird liegt daran, dass der Katzenfreund Hywel dem Land ein Rechtssystem und ein Parlament gab, welches in seiner Zeit richtungsweisend war.

Im Jahr 928 n. Chr. allerdings dringt Aethelstan, König der Angelsachsen, in Wales ein. Als dann noch Wikinger in Wales eindringen, unterwirft sich Hywel Aethelstan, der ihm seine Hilfe gegen die Wikinger anbietet und sie mit den Walisern besiegt. Hywel muss schließlich dem angelsächsischen König seinen Treueeid schwören… um König über ganz Wales zu bleiben. Dennoch sind einzelne Könige der walisischen Gebiete, die Hywel zu ihrem König gemacht haben, nicht glücklich über diese Entwicklung. So revoltiert der König Idwal Foel ap Anarawd, auch Idwal der Kahle genannt, König von Gwynedd und Enkel von Rhodri Mawr, gegen die Entscheidung seines Verwandten Hywel und wird daraufhin von Angelsachsen getötet. Hywel übernimmt sein Amt in Gwynedd, was den Gwyneddern überhaupt nicht Recht ist. Als 950 n. Chr. Hywel stirbt, zerbricht auch der Traum von einem einigen Wales. Noch immer steht Wales unter der Oberhoheit der Angelsachsen und zerfällt wieder in seine Einzelreiche.

Auf Grund der Familienverhältnisse zu Rhodri-Mawr streiten sich nun Hywels Erben, Rhodri, Edwin und Owain ap Hywel auf der einen und die Söhne des Idwals, Iago, Ieuaf, Rhodri und Meurig auf der anderen um den Thron. In der Schlacht um Carno 951 wird zunächst Iago von den Deheubarthern besiegt, der Konflikt aber nicht beendet. 954 schließlich mündet der Konflikt in einem großen Gemetzel zwischen den Söhnen von Hywel und den Söhnen von Idwal in der Schlacht von Conwy Hirfawr. Als Folge dieser Schlacht wird Ceredigion am Rande zu Gwynedd durch die Söhne von Idwal verwüstet… Rhodri und Edwin ap Hywel finden ihren Tod und Owain ap Hywel übernimmt den Thron in Deheubarth. In der Folge gibt es eine große Rivalität zwischen Gwynedd und Deheubarth, das schließlich noch Gent unterwerfen kann. Auf Grund der Nähe des Königshauses Owain zu den Angelsachsen, und auf Grund eines Streites zwischen Edgar und König Iago wird Gwynned 967 n. Chr. von Aelfhere und einem angelsächsischen Heer verwüstet. Beim Einfall der Angelsachsen wird schließlich Rhodri ap Idwal von den Angelsachsen erschlagen. Iago und seine anderen Brüder fliehen nach Angelsey. Doch im Hintergrund verhandelt Ieuaf ap Idwal mit Owain und den Angelsachsen um einen Frieden. Diese Verhandlungen werden Ieuaf schließlich von König Iago als Verrat angelastet. Er lässt seinen Bruder gefangen nehmen, foltern und schließlich im Kerker verhungern. Doch diese Tat spaltet die Gwynedder. Unter Ieuafs Sohn Hywel (in einigen Quellen wird er auch als Hyfaidd geführt), der einige Zeit an Owains Hof lebte, vereinigen sich Gwynedder, Dehaubarter und Angelsachsen und verjagen Iago schließlich aus Gwynedd. Während Iago auf der Flucht ist, wird sein Bruder Meurig aufgegriffen und geblendet in das Verlies von Rhuddlan gebracht. Zwar versucht Iago noch bis zum Jahr 979 n. Chr. die Macht wieder an sich zu reißen, doch wird er schließlich, wie auch sein Sohn Custennin, bei Gwaith Hirbarwch geschlagen und getötet.

Doch auch Hyfaidds Zukunft ist nicht rosig. 982 fallen abermals Wikinger in Wales ein, die der König nur mit Mühe… und ohne Angelsachsen… vertreiben kann. Die Freundschaft zu den Angelsachsen erlischt, nicht nur, weil Hyfaidd für die Angelsachsen zu mächtig wird. 985 wird Hyfaidd bei einem weiteren Feldzug der Angelsachsen nach Gwynedd erschlagen. Unter Maredudd ap Owain, Owains Sohn, wird Wales wieder vereinigt… doch der Preis ist hoch. Als 987 n. Chr. erneut „Black Genties", norwegische Wikinger, Wales angreifen und große Teile davon besetzen, kann er nur durch Tribute an sie die Macht behalten. Zu sehr hatten die stetigen Streitigkeiten der Königshäuser das Land ausgeblutet. Um den Wikingern Herr zu werden, marschieren die Angelsachsen 992 n. Chr. in Wales ein und verwüsten große Landstriche. Wales ist somit ein Spielball anderer geworden. Erst mit Llywellyn ap Seisyll, einem von Maredudd adoptierten Sohn… und einem Urahn des verstorbenen Rhodri-Mawr, gelingt es, Wales 1005 wieder zu einer Einheit zu machen und es zu stärken.

**Verlies **

Ein Verlies war im Mittelalter ein burg- oder stadteigenes Gefängnis in einem Turm oder unterirdisch. Die Insassen befanden sich dabei die meiste Zeit im Dunkeln. Oft war das Verlies nur durch die Decke über das so genannte Angstloch erreichbar. Etymologisch ist "Verlies" verwandt mit "verlieren" im Sinne von "sich verlieren", für andere unsichtbar werden. 1602 kritisierte der reformierte Pfarrer Anton Praetorius in seinem "Gründlichen Bericht Von Zauberey und Zauberern" die Zustände in den Gefängnissen und forderte grundlegende Reformen: „Wenn man Menschen in Gefängnisse einschließt, sollen es anständige Räumlichkeiten sein zur Verwahrung, aber nicht zur Peinigung."

Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir) 

**_Aelli _**

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, kommt aus armlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred **

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**_Berin _**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Cedifor ap Einion _**

Junger Hofzauberer Iagos, war Lehrling des Hofzauberers Gwefrfawr ap Sywno

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Dwynwen _**

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal und Mutter von König Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf von Gwynedd.

**_Earpwald _**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred.

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Huflfepuffs'

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Håkonsson **

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, Gryffindorschüler

****

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gunhild _**

Geliebte König Iagos von Gwynedd, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**_Gyrth ap Godric _**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin Hogwarts über Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwal, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Longbottom _**

Heißt eigentlich nur Bottom, doch auf Grund seiner Größe Longbottom genannt. Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade.

**_Marrok _**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht

****

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'


	52. Spione

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Dabei trifft sie Ginny, die ihr bei der Suche helfen will. Gemeinsam durchforsten sie das Tagebuch. Nachdem 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut wurde und die Burg ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch das Schwert Hrunting zurück, was ihm Helga verweigert, da sie es letztendlich vernichten möchte. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach, obwohl einige Gründer sich in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind. Schließlich beschließen sie, außer Salazar, Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königssohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith von Wilton, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen Königs Edgar, dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt. Dort lernt Edith Sven näher kennen, der ihr auch von seiner Leidenschaft, dem Besenreiten, erzählt. Erst nach einer großen Suchaktion wird Edith gefunden und befreit. In einer einberaumten Schulkonferenz entscheiden die Lehrer, dass die Anstifter, Cuthbert und Osdryd, nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun und seiner Mutter gebracht werden sollen, während die anderen durch Strafarbeiten bestraft werden. Während der nächsten Wochen scheint nichts mehr die Schulstunden zu stören, wobei allerdings Salazar merkwürdige Waren von einem Kaufmann erhält. Bei einem Besenausritt beschließen zudem Tortgyd und Edith in das Verlies zurückzukehren, um die Merkwürdigkeiten einer wundersamen Treppe zu erforschen. Sven schließt sich den Mädchen an.

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt im Oktober 977 n. Chr. Nadal Lynx, den Attentäter des Bundes, sowie Earpwald, den einstigen Führer einer Zentaurenherde und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf. Alle drei sollen Informationen von Hogwarts sammeln, damit der Bund Hogwarts endlich besiegen und vernichten kann. Um den dreien seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch dabei kommt Nadal den Geheimnissen anderer Bündler auf die Spur. So verfolgt er einen dieser, Raegenhere, und stellt fest, dass jener Salazar im Bund geholfen hatte. Als Raegenhere von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht wird, nutzt dies Nadal aus. Earpwald dagegen schickt seine Zentauren in die Wälder Hogwarts, doch dort wird einer seiner Herde von Berin, dem Führer der Zentauren Hogwarts überwältigt und verhört. Doch die Gefahr um Hogwarts ist keineswegs gebannt, da Marroks Werwölfe um die Gegend von Hogsmeade animalisch wüten.

In Wales gerät Gunhild, Spionin auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldorman, in die Hände des ehemaligen Königs Iago ap Idwal, der mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf den Thron zurück möchte. Mit Hilfe seines Hofzauberers und den Zaubern Gunhilds erschafft Iago ein besessenes Buch, welches ihm die Macht zurückbringen soll. Dazu greift er zudem noch Caernarfon an, um seinen Neffen Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf nach Angelsey zu locken.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgeregelung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Damit, ohne dass Dunstan es ahnt, hat der Bund fast seine Ziele erreicht, in dem er die Ausbildung eines magischen König vornimmt. Um mehr über den Bund herauszubekommen, weiht Dunstan Hengist, den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige, in ein düsteres Geheimnis ein.

**9. Spione**

_Canterbury, Kathedrale, Vorweihnachtszeit 977 n. Chr._

Noch einmal drehte sich Dunstan um, noch einmal schaute er in der großen Kathedrale von Canterbury auf die vielen Kirchengänger, die seiner Messe gelauscht hatten und nun nach der Segnung auf die Entlassung harrten. Noch einmal, wie bei jeder seiner Messen, bekreuzigte sich Dunstan, ehe er laut verkündete: "Ite, missa est."

‚Gehet in Frieden', sagte sich Dunstan und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts Sehnlicheres als dass seine Worte Wirklichkeit werden würden. Langsam erhoben sich die Anwesenden und wanderten am Altar entlang, wo einige noch in Ruhe verharrten, einige gar niederknieten und sich noch einmal bekreuzigten, um dann zu den Ausgängen der Kathedrale zu gehen. Dunstan verharrte wie so viele Male nach einer seiner Messen ebenfalls am Altar und nickte dem einen oder anderen gottgegeben zu oder schenkte dem einen oder anderen mit einem schwachen Lächeln noch ein wenig Mut. Erst als die meisten seiner ‚Schäfchen' die Kathedrale verlassen hatten, machte sich Dunstan auf den Weg, um in seine Räume zu gelangen.

„Eminenz, … Erzbischof Dunstan"

Der schwache Ruf eines Mannes ließ Dunstan sich noch einmal umdrehen, doch zunächst konnte er niemanden erblicken, der ihm zugerufen haben mochte. Erst als er sich fast schon wieder zurückgedreht hatte, vermochte er einen Schatten an einer der Säulen sehen. Langsam, sehr vorsichtig, ging Dunstan auf den Schatten zu, der an der Säule kauerte und sich umsah, ob irgendjemand außer ihm noch in der Kathedrale war.

„Hallo?", sagte Dunstan und strebte dem Schatten entgegen. Doch dieser hob seine Hand an sein Gesicht und symbolisierte dem Erzbischof, dass dieser nicht allzu laut nach ihm rufen sollte. Dunstan drehte sich um, um zu sehen, ob noch weitere Menschen in der Kathedrale waren, doch diese war nun vollkommen leer. Überrascht aber auch neugierig, wer der Mann sei, ging Dunstan weiter.

„Erzbischof… könnte ich einen Moment Eure Aufmerksamkeit haben?", fragte der Mann leise. Er trug eine dunkle Kutte mit einer Kapuze, die ihm tief ins Gesicht hing. Zwar konnte Dunstan nicht erkennen, wer dieser Mann war, doch seine Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Hengist? Hengist!", sagte Dunstan, als er schließlich den Eldorman von Berkshire erkannte, der weiterhin umherschaute, um sicher zu sein, dass niemand ihn sah oder von ihm Kenntnis nahm.

„Was tut Ihr hier? Warum so heimlich?", fragte Dunstan den Sohn seines alten Freundes, der aber wiederum zeigte, dass Dunstan nicht zu laut seinen Namen oder gar sein Begehren herausrufen sollte.

„Können wir… gibt es hier einen Bereich, wo wir ungestört sprechen können? Einen Bereich, der weder körperlich noch magisch abgehört werden kann, Erzbischof?", fragte Hengist unsicher und schaute sich weiterhin um, als würde er damit rechnen, im nächsten Moment irgendjemanden zu erblicken. Dunstan nickte verständnislos Hengist zu und führte den jungen Mann weg von der Säule in eine der kleinen Kapellen, die in die Seiten der Kathedrale eingebracht worden waren. Dann zog Dunstan seinen Zauberstab.

„**Muffliato**"

Mit einem kurzen, eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes riegelte Dunstan die Kapelle so gegen neugierige Zuhörer ab.

„Hengist… mein Junge, setzt Euch. Was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen? Ist irgendetwas mit Eurer Mutter?", fragte Dunstan aufgebracht, doch der Eldorman aus Berkshire schüttelte nur den Kopf und beruhigte Dunstan.

„Nein, Eminenz, mit meiner Mutter ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung. Aber ich komme aus einem anderen Grund zu Euch. Ich habe Informationen vom Bund der Wölfe!", sagte Hengist.

Dunstan kniff die Augen zusammen, dann nickte er.

„Ihr habt Euren Großvater getroffen, nicht wahr?", sagte Dunstan zu dem Eldorman gewandt, der daraufhin mit dem Kopf nickte. Dann streckte Hengist seinen rechten Arm aus und zog den Ärmel seiner Kutte zurück. Auf dem Unterarm wurden einige fast verheilte Schnitte eines Messer oder Dolches sichtbar. Dunstan schaute verwundert, aber Hengist nickte nur noch einmal.

„Ja… und ich habe mich dem Bund angeschlossen. Denkt nicht, dass ich dies aus Überzeugung tat … sondern ich tat es, weil Ihr es von mir eigentlich erbeten hattet, nicht wahr? Und weil ich es für meine Pflicht als Eldorman halte, den König vor Gefahren zu schützen", sagte er und rollte den Ärmel der Kutte zurück. Als er merkte, dass Dunstan schwieg, fuhr Hengist fort.

„Natürlich wollte ich auch den Mann kennen lernen, der meine Großmutter, aber vor allem meine Mutter einfach so allein gelassen hat … sich nicht um sie gekümmert hat. Und Ihr hattet Recht, Erzbischof, Euer Bruder ist eine Gefahr für England. Ich habe selten einen solchen Mann mit einer solchen Machtfülle kennen gelernt, der diese so skrupellos zu gebrauchen vermag. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, der schwarze Magie betreibt, der keine Regeln anerkennt und keine Moral oder Ehre besitzt. Die Bündler fürchten sich vor ihrem Großmeister… und zugleich verehren sie ihn, da er ihnen einen Weg weist, sich selbst mehr Macht und Einfluss anzueignen. Viele im Bund sind gescheiterte Existenzen… und die Fürsten, die im Bund sind, sind nicht besser als diese. Er ist so vollkommen anders als Ihr, Dunstan… keinerlei Liebe, keinerlei Verständnis… nur Hass und Gier. Gier nach Macht."

Hengist schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg eine Weile, ehe er weiterfuhr.

„Jedenfalls wurde ich noch einmal von Solmen eingeladen, bei einer Versammlung der Bündler teilzunehmen, worauf ich schließlich zusagte. Bei dieser Sitzung lernte ich den schwarzen Eldorman kennen… er kam mir freundlich… sehr freundlich… doch ich merkte, wie er mich musterte, wie er versuchte meine Gedanken zu lesen. Er hat große Angst vor Euch, Dunstan, wirklich! Er wusste natürlich von der Verbindung meines Vaters zu Euch und er wusste, woher ich meine Zauberfähigkeit bekommen hatte, aber er wusste nicht… und er weiß es nicht… dass ich sein Enkel bin. Ich bin meiner Mutter dankbar, dass sie mich gelehrt hat, meinen Geist zu verschließen, so konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Ich spielte ihm einen Sohn vor, dessen Vater die Zauberfähigkeiten seines Sohnes nicht verstanden und auch nicht toleriert hatte und der nun, befreit von den Fesseln seines Vaters, diese durchaus einzusetzen gedenkt. Zudem teilte ich ihm mit, dass ich ein starkes England wünsche, was ja wirklich der Fall ist… und dass ich dafür alles Erdenkliche tun wolle. Die Frage, ob ich mir einen König mit magischen Fähigkeiten wünschen würde, bejahte ich natürlich. So kam ich dem Bund näher und schließlich schien ich für sie ein lohnendes Mitglied ihrer Gemeinschaft zu sein. Ich bekam Einblick in ihre Organisation, die geregelt wird durch den Großmeister, dem schwarzen Eldorman, wie sie ihn alle nennen - ich glaube kaum, dass im Bund wirklich jemand weiß, wer er tatsächlich ist… es scheint fast, als habe er seinen Namen abgelegt - und drei weiteren Ratsmitgliedern. Ich habe von ihnen nur Solmen kennen gelernt, aber ich kenne nun auch die anderen beiden Namen."

„Und wer sind sie?"

„Bellona… laut einiger junger Bündler, mit denen ich mich befreundet habe, ist sie nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern soll auch eine Untote sein. Was das auch immer heißen soll. Und der andere ist niemand anderes als… Aelfstan."

„Aelfstan? Ihr meint Aelfstan, den Bischof von London? Unseren Aelfstan? Ihr… Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ihr müsst Euch irren, Hengist!", rief Dunstan erschrocken aus und stand auf. In Gedanken versunken legte er seine Hände auf den Rücken und schritt in der kleinen Kapelle die Wand ab. Dann blieb er schließlich abrupt stehen.

„Aelfstan… dann stimmte es doch mit den Vorwürfen Rowenas. Dann waren die damaligen Briefe, die er an die Bündler ausgeteilt hat und die sie berechtigten, die magiekundigen einfache Leute nach London zu bringen und sie dort anzuklagen, doch echt… Meine Güte… und ich habe ihm vertraut!", sagte Dunstan nachdenklich. Wieder begann er aufgeregt auf und abzulaufen.

„Ja… im Bund heißt es, durch ihn seien viele Informationen der Kirche in den Bund gelangt. Und dass er Euch entsprechend beeinflusst habe, bestimmte Dinge zu tun. Die Einflussnahme des Bundes auf euch war somit gewährleistet… so dass sie unter eurer Nase sich weiter aufbauen und festigen konnten. Und das Schlimme daran ist… er, Aelfstan und Ordgar, die beiden, die durch den Witan zu Aethelreds Ausbildern bestimmt worden sind… sie beide sind im Bund", sagte Hengist mit leicht zitternden Stimme.

„Oh mein Gott… und ich habe es nicht gesehen! Wollte es nicht sehen", sagte Dunstan mit müder aber entsetzten Stimme.

„Nun… aber das ist nicht alles. Man plant den König umzubringen, um Aethelred, der ja zauberfähig ist, auf den Thron zu bringen. Und zwar so schnell wie es geht. Sollte Eduard den Tod finden, würde der Thronvasall durch Aelfstan und Ordgar vertreten werden… und dadurch durch den Bund. Eigentlich würde somit Euer Bruder… mein Großvater über England herrschen", sagte Hengist mit fast heiserer Stimme.

„Wisst Ihr, wie Eduard zu Tode kommen soll?", fragte Dunstan, der nun abermals stehen blieb und den jungen Eldorman musterte.

„Nein… ich habe nur gehört, dass ein zauberunkundiger Thegn… ich vermute mal Aethelric, der Thegn von Oxford… den jungen König umbringen soll", beantwortete Hengist Dunstans Frage.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass Aethelric die Tat begehen soll?", fragte Dunstan nach, wobei er den jungen Mann musterte.

„Nun, Solmen sucht seit einer Zeit seine Nähe… angeblich soll er ja mit Balstan, dem Sohn von Solmen, befreundet sein. Was nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entspricht, jedenfalls nach der Meinung von Balstan selbst", sagte Hengist.

„Ihr wisst, dass jener Aethelric seinen Dienst in der Leibwache Eduards tut?", fragte Dunstan nach und sah in Hengists Erschrecken, dass dieser davon keine Ahnung hatte.

„Nun… ich danke Euch für diese sehr wertvollen Informationen. Ich hoffe uns bleibt noch Zeit, etwas gegen den Mord am König zu tun. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich nach Winchester reisen, um den König zu schützen, Aethelric aus dem Dienst der Leibwache zu entfernen und auch Aelfstans Einfluss auf mich zu minimieren. Allerdings muss ich hier auch vorsichtig vorgehen, da ich Euch nicht im Bund gefährden will. Ihr habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, Hengist!", sagte Dunstan anerkennend.

„Danke, aber Ihr könnt in Ruhe nach Winchester reisen, Eminenz. Noch ist der König nicht in Gefahr", antwortete Hengist dem Erzbischof.

„Wie meint Ihr dies?", fragte Dunstan verblüfft.

„Weil sich der Bund zunächst eines anderen Problems entledigen möchte. Im Moment rüstet der Bund für einen Feldzug auf… so wie ich mitbekommen habe, haben sich in Schottland… in einer Burg namens Hogwarts oder so ähnlich… einige mächtige Zauberer, Gegner des Bundes, versammelt, um die Macht des schwarzen Eldormannes zu begrenzen. Ihnen scheint dies auch ganz gut zu gelingen, denn viele Magiebegabte, die sich noch nicht dem Bund verschrieben haben, entziehen sich der Macht des Bundes. Und solange dieses Hogwarts existiert, so lange kann der Bund sie nicht auf ihre Seite ziehen. Und einen offenen Angriff auf jene Magiebegabten traut sich der Bund nicht zu, ohne nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Man fürchtet, Ihr und andere würden erkennen, was der Bund vorhat und würden dies dann verhindern. Deshalb muss erst Hogwarts vernichtet werden… ehe schließlich der König getötet werden soll. Deshalb setzt der schwarze Eldorman alles ein, um im Frühjahr Hogwarts angreifen und vernichten zu können", sagte Hengist mit ernster Stimme.

„Wisst Ihr, welche Zauberer in Schottland… in Hogwarts... sich dem Bund widersetzen?", fragte Dunstan Hengist, obwohl er schon eine Ahnung hatte, was der Eldorman von Berkshire antworten würde.

„Nun, Balstan berichte mir nur, dass sein Bruder Salazar dort zusammen mit einer ehemaligen Nonne… Romina von Ravenclaw… glaube ich war ihr Name… eine Art Schule oder Kloster führen würde", sagte Hengist und als er ein leichtes Lächeln in Dunstans Gesicht wahrnehmen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Kennt Ihr sie?"

„Oh ja… aber sie heißt nicht Romina von Ravenclaw, sondern Rowena von Ravenclaw. Sie war einst die Äbtissin von Wilton… und eine ganz enge Freundin von mir. Übrigens auch von Eurem Vater. Und auch Salazar Slytherin kenne ich… wenn auch nur ein wenig. Fiel auch der Name… Helga Hufflepuff?"

„Ja… richtig. Eine Dänin, nicht wahr? Sie soll ein magisches Schwert besitzen, welches der schwarze Eldorman sich aneignen möchte. Ihr kennt sie?", fragte Hengist noch einmal nach.

„Ja… nun ich glaube, ich werde den Zauberern in Hogwarts eine Nachricht übermitteln, dass der Bund vorhat, sie im Frühjahr anzugreifen. Und vielleicht kann die Nachricht auch die eine oder andere Information erhalten, die für sie wichtig ist… wie zum Beispiel, wer in Wirklichkeit ihr Gegner ist. Ich hätte damals Rowena sagen sollen, wer der schwarze Eldorman ist… und welche Schwächen er hat", sagte Dunstan mehr zu sich gewandt als zu Hengist.

„Wie wollt Ihr die Nachricht übermitteln… im Bund heißt es, dass man Hogwarts nur mit Mühe gefunden habe", sagte Hengist, doch Dunstan grinste ihn an.

„Nun… ich kenne da ein Wesen, welches zwar für den Bund, aber eigentlich eher für sich arbeitet. Und wenn diese Informationen nicht gerade seinen augenblicklichen Aufträgen widersprechen, wird er sie gerne an die Zauberer in Hogwarts weitersagen. Für Geld und Reichtum tut dieses Wesen eigentlich alles… vor allem, wenn dies den Reiz des Gefährlichen noch erhöht. Zudem… ich bin diesem Wesen noch etwas schuldig", sagte Dunstan, ging dann aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Hengist schaute Dunstan erstaunt an, doch fragte nicht weiter.

„Nun… Hengist, noch einmal Dank für Eure Informationen. Und seid vorsichtig… so wie ich nun sehe, hat der Bund überall seine Augen und Ohren", sagte Dunstan, griff die Hand des jungen Eldormannes und schüttelte sie freundschaftlich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Weihnachtsfest 977 n. Chr._

Noch einmal drehte sich Tortgyd zu den anderen drei Schülern um, die ihr in die Finsternis des Verlieses folgen wollten.

„Alle bereit?", fragte sie noch einmal nach und schaute erwartungsvoll Edith, Sven und Eirik an, die jeweils in ihrer rechten Hand eine Fackel trugen. Während Edith ein wenig angstvoll nach vorn schaute und kaum etwas sagte, nickte Sven der jungen Waliserin keck zu.

„Natürlich bin ich bereit! Ich sagte doch, ich werde auf jeden Fall mitkommen und nachschauen, was sich dort unten befindet. Und hättest du dies nicht vorgeschlagen… ich wäre wahrscheinlich schon allein ins Verlies unterwegs gewesen", meinte Sven mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln, was Tortgyd schon wieder ein wenig wütend machte. Doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht auf Svens Provokation einzugehen und schaute daher zu ihrem letzten Begleiter, Eirik, der auch eher gelangweilt nickte.

„Nun gut, dann los", sagte Tortgyd, nahm ebenfalls eine Fackel in ihre Hand und stieg die Stufen zum Verlies hinunter. Je weiter sie nach unten kamen, um so mehr verstummte der Lärm des Weihnachtsessens vor den Toren der Burg, die Gesänge der Barden, das Possenspiel der Gaukler und das Krippenspiel, dem die anderen Schüler der Schule zusahen oder daran teilnahmen. Natürlich hätte Tortgyd sich dies auch gern angesehen, vor allem, weil das Krippenspiel durch Lady Rowenas Zaubereien und Meister Salazars Illusionen so meisterlich in Szene gesetzt worden war, dass die Anwohner von Hogsmeade und Hogwarts dies atemlos – wie jedes Jahr – verfolgten. Doch genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt war niemand in der Burg selbst… und wenn, dann auf den Wehrgängen oberhalb der Burg. Aber niemand, selbst Salazar Slytherin, der immerhin den größten Teil seiner Zeit in den Kerkern und Kellern der Burg verbrachte, war während des Festes in dem Verlies anwesend.

„Tortgyd?", rief Edith, die langsam ihrer Freundin hinterherlief.

„Ja?", fragte die dunkelhaarige Waliserin und drehte sich ein wenig zu ihrer Freundin um. Beide Mädchen trugen, ebenso wie die beiden Jungen, Wildlederkleidung, denn man wusste ja nicht, was einen dort unten in den Verliesen erwarten würde.

„Hast du Aelli unter den Schülern bei den Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten gesehen?", fragte Edith nach.

„Vorhin, kurz nachdem Cedric das Weihnachtsfest eröffnet hatte", sagte Tortgyd knapp. Sie wollte nicht, dass Edith fürchtete, dass der sonderbare, verkrüppelte Schüler Salazars in den Kerkern seines Meisters herumwuselte. Natürlich wusste sie, das Aelli kein schlechter Zauberer war… oder werden würde. Doch immerhin hatten sie ja Eirik dabei, der nicht nur der ‚Aufpasser' Svens war, sondern zudem in der Abschlussklasse nach Gyrth die besten Noten bekam. Langsam und sehr vorsichtig ging sie die steilen Stufen zum Verlies hinunter.

„Kannst du schon etwas sehen?", fragte Edith abermals nach, doch Tortgyd antworte ihr nicht, so dass kurz darauf wieder Stille auf der Treppe einkehrte. Nachdem sie einige Treppen und Räume schweigend hinter sich gelassen hatten, kamen sie schließlich zu jenem Bereich, in dem Edith und Sven gefangen gehalten worden waren.

„Wo hast du das Licht gesehen, Edith?", fragte Tortgyd ihre Freundin, wobei sie stehen blieb und auch auf die beiden Jungs wartete.

„Es schien von dort drüben zu kommen!", sagte Edith, als sie sich umsah und sich noch einmal zurückerinnerte an jene unangenehmen Momente ihres noch sehr kurzen Lebens. Tortgyd schaute Sven an, der aber nur nickte und damit die Aussage Ediths bestätigte.

„Gut", sagte Tortgyd und schritt voran, wobei nun Eirik ihr zuerst folgte. Tortgyd konnte hören, wie der junge Däne seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Hast du etwas…?", begann sie zögerlich, doch Eirik grinste sie nur an.

„Nur zum Notfall. Wer weiß, was wir da so finden. Sven… du kannst uns von hinten sichern", sagte er und drehte sich zu seinem jüngeren Freund um, der verblüfft Eirik ansah.

„Sollte ich nicht vorangehen und du hinten absichern?", fragte Sven nach, doch Eirik schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist da wirklich etwas, dann ist es mir lieber, ich bekomme etwas ab, als dass ich deinem Vater erzählen muss, wie dir im Kerker von Hogwarts etwas zugestoßen ist. Wenn ich schon mitkommen soll, dann lass mich auch meine Arbeit versehen… Hoheit!", sagte Eirik, grinste kurz Tortgyd an und forderte sie auf vorauszugehen. Tortgyd begann ein wenig zu kichern, unterdrückte aber ihren Reflex, als sie das ärgerliche Gesicht Svens sah und überholte den großen Dänen, um wieder die Spitze der kleinen Gruppe zu übernehmen. Während Edith ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab zog und nun eilig den beiden anderen folgte, seufzte Sven mürrisch, schaute sich dann noch einmal um und folgte schließlich den anderen. Es schien ihm in diesem Moment keine gute Idee gewesen zu sein, Eirik mitzunehmen… doch nicht er, sondern Tortgyd hatte seinen Freund und ‚Aufpasser' angesprochen und dieser hatte sich natürlich sofort bereiterklärt, an diese Tour in die Kellerräume teilzunehmen.

Tortgyd ging voran und leuchtete den Raum aus, von dem angeblich das Licht gekommen war. Es schien ein ganz normaler, dunkler Raum zu sein… ein Raum, der keine Fenster besaß, aber auch keine weitere Tür… der vollkommen leer zu sein schien… aber das Merkwürdigste war, dass nur jener Weg, auf den sie gekommen waren, in diesen Raum führte.

„Und hier hast du wirklich eine Treppe gesehen… und ein Licht?", fragte Tortgyd Edith, die nun hinter ihr stand und den Raum mit einer weiteren Fackel ausleuchtete.

„Ja… ein Mensch… ein Wesen mit schlurfendem Schritt lief hier eine Treppe hinab… jedenfalls schien sich hier eine Treppe zu befinden… du meinst ja, es könnte Aelli gewesen sein… und er hatte eine Fackel in der Hand!", sagte Edith und schaute auf den Boden, der glatt vor ihren Füßen lag. Tortgyd schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während Edith ihre Freundin erstaunt ansah. Anscheinend war ihr Abenteuer bereits jetzt schon beendet.

„Ich kann nur bestätigen, was Edith sagt. Hier war eine Treppe, auf der jemand hinuntergegangen ist", sagte Sven. Doch auch er konnte sich nicht erklären, wo die Treppe geblieben war… und woher überhaupt dann derjenige gekommen war, der diese Treppe benutzt haben mochte.

„Moment!", sagte Eirik und leuchtete nach oben… dann nach unten, ehe er sich grinsend an Tortgyd wendete.

„Schaut… dort… seht ihr die Fugen… die Risse… und schaut dort unten… dort gibt es ebenfalls solche Fugen. Sie sind sehr gleichmäßig, als wären sie gemacht und nicht zufällig entstanden. Wenn sich nun der Boden hier ein wenig absenken würde… dann würden Stufen entstehen… die schließlich unter diesen Raum führten. Mmmh… wenn man also durch eine nicht sichtbare Tür… oder eine Treppe hier in diesen Raum kommt… dann kann man vielleicht einen Mechanismus auslösen, der eine weitere Treppe nach unten entstehen lässt. Mmh… die Frage ist… muss man dazu einen Zauber bewirken… oder ist es etwas Mechanisches?"

„Einen Zauber?", fragte Edith noch einmal nach.

„Ja, einen Zauber", sagte Tortgyd, als hätte Edith den großen Dänen nicht verstanden. Während Tortgyd und Eirik mit ihren Zauberstäben einige Zauber versuchten, um die Treppe entstehen zu lassen und Edith sich weiter umsah, ob sie nicht doch irgendwo einen Hebel fände, der einen Weg nach unten freigab, lehnte sich Sven seufzend an die Wand… und verlor das Gleichgewicht, als er nach hinten fiel. Die Wand hinter ihm schien nichts anderes zu sein, als eine Illusion. Und im nächsten Moment schob sich ein Teil des Bodens nach unten.

„Gratuliere, Sven… du scheinst es gefunden zu haben", sagte Tortgyd grinsend und half dem jungen dänischen Königssohn auf die Füße.

„Natürlich… Salazar Slytherin ist ein Meister der Zaubertränke… und Illusionen. Für jeden, der es nicht ahnt, dass es hier eine Treppe gibt, wird dieser Raum ganz normal aussehen. Doch hinter dieser Illusion einer Wand ist eben der Hebel dieser mechanischen Tür!", sagte Eirik und leuchtete mit seiner Fackel voraus.

„Aber warum hat er diesen Weg nicht mit einem Zauber belegt?", fragte Tortgyd.

„Weil ein solcher Zauber vielleicht leicht ausgesprochen … oder gehört werden könnte. Zauber werden hier in Hogwarts überall getätigt… und somit kann die Treppe leicht entdeckt werden. Aber ich glaube, dies ist nicht der einzige Eingang nach unten… und wahrscheinlich ist dieser auch mit Zaubern, die nur er kennt, gesichert", sagte Eirik.

„Meint ihr wirklich… Meister Salazar steckt hinter diesem Geheimnis?", fragte Edith zweifelnd.

„Wer sonst? Er kennt doch die Keller und Kerker dieser Burg wie seine Hosentasche… und war es nicht Cuthbert, der euch hierher brachte. Ein Anhänger Salazars! Ein Schüler seines Hauses. Und wenn dieser schlurfende Mensch… Schüler… Aelli gewesen war… der ebenso Salazar zugetan ist… dann wird hinter diesem ganzen Geheimnis eben Salazar selbst stecken. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Schüler fähig ist, diese Illusion durchzuführen", sagte Eirik und marschierte nun voran.

„Sollten wir dann wirklich weitermarschieren? Ist es richtig… die Geheimnisse eines unserer Lehrer auszuspionieren?", fragte Edith unsicher nach, doch auf Svens und Tortgyds Gesichtern war ein Hunger nach weiteren Abenteuern erschienen.

‚Nun ja, sie sind alle Gryffindors', sagte sich Edith, die weit weniger mutiger war als die anderen drei… doch auch sie stieg nun den anderen hinterher die Treppe hinunter. Die Treppe war nun weit weniger breit als diejenige, die in das Verlies geführt hatte… und sie war weit glitschiger. Nur vorsichtig kamen die vier Schüler voran, bis sie schließlich auf einen Gang trafen, der zwar leicht nach unten führte, aber nun keine Treppen mehr aufwies.

„Wo führt dieser Gang bloß hin?", fragte Edith, doch die anderen zuckten nur mit ihren Schultern.

„So wie das aussieht, führt der Gang… unter den See", sagte Eirik, als er versuchte, diesen mit seiner Fackel ein wenig mehr auszuleuchten.

„Unter… unter den See? Was werden wir dort nur finden?", hauchte Edith. Doch keiner der anderen antwortete ihr.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Weihnachten 977 n. Chr._

„Kommt Ihr auch zum Weihnachtsfest, Raegenhere?"

Die junge blonde Frau aus Raegenheres Nachbarschaft grinste den schmalen Mann an, der sich gerade aufmachte, aus seinem Haus zu gehen.

„Ähmm… vielleicht später. Ich muss zunächst noch etwas besorgen", sagte Raegenhere unsicher auf Grund der Einladung seiner Nachbarin.

„Jetzt… um diese Zeit? Und außerdem… die Geschäfte sind doch zu. Alle gehen zum Weihnachtsessen nach Hogwarts. Dort gibt es wie jedes Jahr die schönsten Speisen und Leckereien, die man sich vorstellen kann… und alles umsonst. Und Gaukler, die auf Stelzen laufen und mit Stöcken jonglieren… und Barden… und Geschichtenerzähler… und nachher gibt es das Krippenspiel… das müsst Ihr Euch ansehen", sagte die junge Frau und lachte fröhlich auf, doch Raegenhere schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid… ich kann jetzt noch nicht. Ich muss wirklich noch etwas… besorgen. Aber ich komme nach, bestimmt. Also… wir sehen uns dann dort", sagte er und winkte der jungen Frau hinterher, die ein wenig traurig die Schultern hochzog, sich dann aber mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht in ihrem schweren Mantel vergrub und mit schnellen Schritten den Weg nach Hogwarts hinaufging. Raegenhere seufzte ihr hinterher. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Bürger Hogsmeades ihn so freundlich aufnehmen würden. Schon nach ein paar Tagen schien es so, als wäre er bereits ein fester Bestandteil der hiesigen Gemeinde. Vor allem die junge unverheiratete Nachbarin, die in einem der Geschäfte arbeitete, hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Raegenhere schüttelte sich. Nicht, dass ihm das nicht gefiel, vor allem, da die Nachbarin nicht nur hübsch… oder besser gesagt, bildhübsch… war, sondern auch ein warmes Herz besaß. Oft war sie zu ihm herübergekommen und hatte ihm etwas von ihrem Essen abgegeben, was eindeutig besser schmeckte als sein Zusammengekochtes. Und doch, es war besser für ihn allein zu bleiben, nicht sein Herz an diesen Ort zu verlieren. Vor allem nicht heute… nicht an diesem Tag, an dem er seine Beobachtungen und Informationen weitergeben wollte. Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, ob noch jemand auf der Strasse war, ehe er zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt schlich. In der Dunkelheit der Scheune, hinter der Schmiede des Bürgermeisters Longbottom, den Raegenhere genauso fürchtete wie Salazar, schaute er sich um. Niemand schien in der Scheune zu sein… nirgendwo schien er einen Schatten oder gar eine Bewegung ausmachen zu können, doch er wusste, dass derjenige, dem er die wichtigen Informationen überbringen wollte, sich unsichtbar machen konnte, wenn er dies wollte.

„Nadal… Nadal seid Ihr hier?"

Raegenhere trat noch weiter in die Scheune hinein, ging vorsichtig ins Dunkle, bis seine Augen sich an das wenige Licht gewöhnt hatten. Instinktiv vergrub er seine Hände in seinen Taschen, in denen sich sein Zauberstab, aber auch ein Wurfmesser befand. Raegenhere drehte sich um seine eigene Achse, um einem Geräusch nachzugehen, doch schien niemand dieses Geräusch gemacht zu haben.

„Eine nette Frau, Eure Nachbarin!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm, die ihn erstarren ließ. Langsam drehte sich Raegenhere dorthin um, woher die Stimme zu kommen schien, doch auch jetzt, da seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit in der Scheune gewöhnt hatten, konnte er niemanden dort erblicken. Allerdings fühlte er die Anwesenheit desjenigen, mit dem er sich hier hatte treffen wollen…

„Nadal?", fragte Raegenhere dennoch nach, worauf dieser noch näher an ihn herantrat und ein wenig kicherte.

„Natürlich, wer sonst… nun, Raegenhere, was habt Ihr für Informationen für mich… außer, dass Eure Nachbarin recht hübsch zu sein scheint", sagte Nadal mit heiterer Stimme.

„Ihr… Ihr kennt meine Nachbarin?", fragte Raegenhere atemlos.

„Ja… ich habe sie gesehen, als Ihr aus dem Haus gegangen seid. Zudem… sie scheint an Euch interessiert zu sein, so oft wie sie Euch etwas zu Essen bringt", sagte Nadal fröhlich.

„Auch davon wisst Ihr… ich habe Euch nicht bemerkt…", sagte Raegenhere, wurde dann aber von Nadal unterbrochen.

„Wenn man mich als Attentäter sieht… oder wahrnimmt, werde ich wohl kaum nahe genug an mein Opfer herankommen können, oder? Und wenn man mich sieht, sollte es für mein Opfer zu spät sein. Doch ich denke, ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um Euch über meinen Beruf aufzuklären. Ihr hattet mir mitteilen lassen, dass Ihr eine sehr interessante Entdeckung gemacht habt?", sagte Nadal mit einer für ihn bekannten süßlichen Stimme, die zugleich Gefahr ausdrückte. Raegenheres Haare auf dem Rücken schienen sich aufzurichten.

„Ähmm… ja, deshalb habe ich Euch rufen lassen… ich…"

Raegenhere schluckte hart und versuchte seine Fassung wieder zu finden, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„… ich… ich habe entdeckt, dass es wohl Geheimgänge von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts geben muss."

„Geheimgänge… so, so. Und wieso kommt Ihr darauf? Habt Ihr einen entdeckt?", fragte Nadal immer noch ruhig nach. Dass er dabei allerdings seine Krallen knacken ließ, ermunterte Raegenhere nun überhaupt nicht.

„Ne…Nein… Aber… aber ich habe gesehen, dass Salazar Slytherin in ein Haus eines der Kaufleute hier gegangen ist… und aus diesem nicht mehr hervorgekommen ist", sagte er unsicher.

„Seid Ihr wirklich sicher? Könnte es nicht sein, dass er auf der Rückseite des Hauses, aus der Hintertür gegangen ist, weil er… zum Beispiel… nicht auf Euch treffen wollte?", fragte Nadal nach.

„Nein… keineswegs. Der Kaufmann erzählte mir sogar, dass Salazar schon öfter plötzlich aus seinem Keller auftauchte, obwohl er ihn gar nicht in sein Geschäft hatte hineingehen sehen. Er taucht plötzlich im Dorf auf und verschwindet genauso plötzlich wieder… obwohl man von Hogsmeade nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren kann… oder andersrum", sagte Raegenhere nun mit festerer Stimme.

„Was ist mit den anderen Lehrern?", fragte Nadal nach.

„So wie ich es sehe, benutzen sie nicht die Gänge", sagte Raegenhere.

„Also nur Salazar taucht unvermittelt auf… Nun, das kann auch eine andere Erklärung haben. Es könnte ja auch ein Zauber sein… oder ein Zaubertrank?"

„Aber warum sollte er hier einen Zauber oder Zaubertrank bewirken. Die Leute halten ihn zwar für einen merkwürdigen und mächtigen Zauberer, aber sie sind ihm zugeneigt", beantwortete Raegenhere Nadals Frage.

„Hmmm… und Ihr meint, in diesem Haus ist ein Eingang zu einem Geheimgang nach Hogwarts?", fragte Nadal Raegenhere noch einmal, worauf dieser mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Wo ist dieses Haus?"

„Ihr wollt jetzt dort nachsehen?", fragte Raegenhere erstaunt nach.

„Wann denn sonst? Wenn es hell ist und alle sich im Geschäft des Kaufmannes aufhalten? So wie ich es sehe, sind alle nach Hogwarts gezogen, um die Weihnachtsfeier zu begehen. Was hindert uns daran, jetzt in einem leeren Haus nachzusehen, Raegenhere? Oder… habt Ihr mir noch etwas dazu zu sagen?", fragte ihn Nadal ruhig, wobei Raegenhere dennoch die Gefahr wahrnahm, die von Nadal ausging.

„Nein… Nein!", beeilte er sich sogleich zu sagen und stürmte aus der Scheune, um Nadal zu entgehen. Mit schnellen Schritten marschierte er auf das Haus des Kaufmannes zu, wobei er sich nicht nach Nadal umdrehte, ihn aber dennoch stets in seinem Rücken fühlen konnte.

„Hier… hier ist es!", sagte Raegenhere schließlich und blieb vor der Tür des Kaufmannes stehen. Nadal, wie immer in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt, schaute Raegenhere mit seinen gelben, geschlitzten Augen an, ehe er zu der Tür ging und diese gekonnt öffnete. Dann ging er voraus… und zielsicher in den Keller des Kaufmannes. Raegenhere folgte ihm… weit unsicherer und immer gespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Es schien ihm, als könnte jeden Augenblick irgendjemand auftauchen und ihn und Nadal entdecken… und so herausfinden, dass er, Raegenhere, für Nadal und somit für den schwarzen Eldorman in Hogsmeade spionierte.

„Sucht nach einer Fackel", sagte Nadal mit befehlender Stimme, worauf Raegenhere sich sofort auf die Suche machte. Noch ehe er eine gefunden hatte, hüllte sich der Kellerraum bereits in das fahlgrüne Licht eines Zauberstabes. Als Raegenhere mit einer angezündeten Fackel zurückkehrte, untersuchte Nadal bereits den Boden des Kellers.

„Mmmh… Ihr habt Recht. Hier scheint es eine Falltür zu geben. Schiebt bitte diese Kisten weg", sagte Nadal zu Raegenhere und wies auf einige leere Kisten, die ihm im Weg standen. Raegenhere tat dies sofort, worauf wirklich eine Falltür zum Vorschein kam. Nadal öffnete diese und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab hinein.

„Ich muss Euch sagen, es scheint zu stimmen. Es scheint ein Weg zu sein… ob jener nach Hogwarts führt oder woandershin kann ich noch nicht sagen, doch es ist ein Geheimgang. Eine sehr wertvolle Information, Raegenhere", sagte Nadal und griff in seine Kutte. Dann holte er einen kleinen Beutel hervor, der einiges an Münzen zu enthalten schien.

„Hier… für Eure Mühen. Es ist einiges an Gold darin… ich habe ihn erst kürzlich aus den Händen eines alten Bekannten erhalten, eines Bekannten, dem ich einst einen Gefallen getan habe… An Eurer Stelle würde ich recht bald meine Vorbereitungen treffen, aus Hogsmeade zu verschwinden. Schon bald wird der schwarze Eldorman seine Truppen in Gang setzen, so dass sie im Frühjahr hier in Hogwarts eintreffen. Und sollten diese erst hier sein, werden die Wege nach England für alle verbaut sein. Also wartet nicht zu lange, auch wenn es hier recht angenehm zu sein scheint", sagte Nadal, wobei Raegenhere ein leichtes Aufblitzen Nadals scharfer Zähne wahrnehmen konnte, was einem Lächeln zuzuordnen war. Dann, nachdem Raegenhere den Beutel an sich genommen hatte, machte sich Nadal auf, den Geheimgang zu betreten.

„Ihr wollt jetzt nach Hogwarts?", fragte Raegenhere Nadal erstaunt.

„Nun… ich will sehen, wohin dieser Gang führt. Sollte er nicht dorthin führen, wo ich hin will, kann ich dennoch ungestört zurückkehren… ohne gesehen zu werden", sagte Nadal, griff nach Raegenheres Fackel und machte sich auf, den Gang nach unten zu gehen. Als Raegenhere ihm folgen wollte, blieb Nadal aber stehen und drehte sich verwundert um.

„Wo wollt Ihr hin, Raegenhere? Ich denke, es ist einfacher für mich, wenn ich den Gang ALLEIN ausspioniere. Ihr habt Euren Dienst an mir verrichtet… lebt wohl", sagte Nadal und musterte den Mann mit seinen unerbittlichen, gelben Augen. Unsicher blieb Raegenhere stehen… und nickte dann.

„Lebt wohl, Nadal", sagte er ein wenig erleichtert. Nadal nickte ihm dann noch einmal zu, ehe er schließlich verschwand. Raegenhere blieb noch ein wenig vor dem Loch im Boden sitzen. Zum einen war er erleichtert, denn nun hatte ihn Nadal aus seinem Dienst entlassen… er konnte nun machen, was er wollte… konnte gehen, wohin er wollte. Da der Bund ihn für tot hielt, konnte er überall in England hin… überall dort, wo kein Bündler lebte. Doch dann besann sich Raegenhere… was, wenn er noch irgendetwas mitnehmen könnte, was ihm auch in späteren Zeiten helfen würde? Vielleicht noch mehr Gold… oder aber auch andere Schätze. Hatten die Bewohner von Hogsmeade nicht von wertvollen Büchern gesprochen, die angeblich in Hogwarts aufbewahrt wurden? Vielleicht… vielleicht sollte er doch den Gang nutzen… hinter Nadal her nach Hogwarts gehen, um dort einiges mitzunehmen, um dann bald aus Hogsmeade zu verschwinden.

‚Aber wenn dieser Gang nicht nach Hogwarts ging… wenn er woanders hinging? Dann würde Nadal ihm wieder entgegen kommen', sagte sich Raegenhere und erschauerte. Doch dann wurde sein Mut größer.

‚Er könne ihm ja sagen, dass er in den Gang gehen musste, weil jemand das Haus betreten hatte und er in den Gang habe fliehen müssen…', sagte sich Raegenhere. Noch eine Weile überlegte er, ehe er sich aufmachte, Nadal zu folgen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy: **Vielen Dank wieder für dein Review… Nun es ist leider nicht Sven, sondern sein Beschützer Eirik der den Patronus beherrscht. Aber immerhin auch ein Däne. Ob Salazar deshalb die Dänen mit anderen Augen sieht. Unwahrscheinlich. Obwohl er schon überrascht war, dass der Däne es war, der einen Patronuszauber bewirken konnte.

Natürlich werden die vier ( also Eirik auch) herausbekommen, was Salazar wohl erhalten hat, da sie ja nun im Kerker herumschüffeln. Und Sven, wie Tortgyd sind richtige Gryffindors.

Ich habe gar nicht mehr gewusst, dass in HP mal so ein Buch erwähnt wurde grins. Ich habe meine Idee des Buches auch ein wenig geklaut… aus Elfenlicht. Aber nun ja… ich fand die Idee so toll. Und es ist eine gefährliche Waffe, die auch eingesetzt werden wird… aber schließlich zu anderen Effekten führen wird, als sich dies Iago gedacht hat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

**Messe**

Heilige Messe ist der in der römisch-katholischen und vielen von ihr abstammenden Kirchen gebräuchliche Name für den die Wortverkündigung und Eucharistiefeier umfassenden Gottesdienst.

Nach katholischem Verständnis ist die Eucharistiefeier nicht nur eine Erinnerung an das letzte Abendmahl Jesu Christi, sondern auch die Vergegenwärtigung seines Kreuzestodes (daher auch Messopfer genannt) und seiner Auferstehung, in die die Gottesdienstbesucher aktiv mit einbezogen werden und durch die sie die eine Kirche sind (deshalb keine Interkommunion und Interzelebration).

Der Begriff Messe leitet sich von der Entlass-Formel der lateinischen Liturgie „Ite, missa est!" ab („Gehet hin in Frieden"; wörtlich: „Geht hin, es ist die Aussendung!").

Der Ablauf einer Heiligen Messe besitzt die zweiteilige Grundform aus Lehrgottesdienst und Canon, die über die Jahrhunderte hinweg gleich geblieben und auch in anderen christlichen Kirchen verankert ist. Die genaue Abfolge der regelmäßigen Gebete und Gesänge änderte sich jedoch im Lauf der Zeit, was eine gewisse Vielfalt der Riten hervorbrachte. Die schriftliche Überlieferung der Riten geht bis in die Antike zurück – einer der ältesten Riten ist der des Hippolyt. Der Ablauf ist auch durch die Schriften des heiligen Augustinus überliefert. Hierbei betete der Priester stets nach Osten und damit – in den üblicherweise nach Osten ausgerichteten Kirchen – in die gleiche Richtung wie die Gläubigen.

Der Ablauf der Heiligen Messe wird allgemein eingeteilt in gleich bleibende Teile – das sogenannte Ordinarium Missae und darin eingebettet die an den einzelnen Festen unterschiedlichen Teile wie die Lesung – das sogenannte Proprium Missae. Da sich der Ablauf der Heiligen Messe in den einzelnen Riten unterscheidet, wird er jeweils dort beschrieben.

Viele Teile der Heiligen Messe werden durch den Gesang der Gemeinde, Orgelspiel oder auch Chor und Orchester begleitet. Weihrauch, feierliche Gewänder, kunstvolle Gegenstände des liturgischen Gebrauches, Musik und Gesang werden oft zur Untermalung der Feierlichkeit der Kommunion eingesetzt.

**Weihnachten im Mittelalter**

Im Mittelalter wurde Weihnachten öffentlich gefeiert: Weihnachtsmärkte, Festumzüge und Krippenspiele fanden auf den Straßen und in der Kirche statt. Handwerksleute präsentierten ihre vor Ort handgefertigte Ware und wussten in mittelalterlicher Mundart so manche schöne Geschichte zu erzählen. Dazu gab es Spanferkel am Spieß, frisch gebackenes Brot und viele weitere exotischer Genüsse. Gaukler, Possenreißer und Musikanten untermalten die stimmungsvolle Atmosphäre des Marktes mit buntem Spektakel.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir)**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Aelli**_

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**Aethelric**

Thegn von Oxford. Ist in der Leibwache Eduards tätig.

_**Balstan **_

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Bellona _**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

**_Berin _**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Cedric Mac Mail Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmeade.

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Earpwald _**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Håkonsson **

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, Gryffindorschüler

****

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts über Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gunhild _**

Geliebte König Iagos von Gwynedd, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**_Gyrth ap Godric _**

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwal, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Marrok _**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**Ordgar **

Eldorman von Devonshire, Vater von Aelfthrith, Großvater von Prinz Aethelred

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangell. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal.

****

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

****

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer von Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später als Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'


	53. Eine geheimnisvolle Kammer

**Zusammenfassung:**

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem 967 n. Chr. Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort aufgebaut und ab dem Jahr 969 n. Chr. eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch das Schwert Hrunting zurück, was ihm Helga allerdings verweigert. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königssohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen Königs Edgar, dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt. Erst nach einer großen Suchaktion werden beide gefunden und befreit. In einer einberaumten Schulkonferenz entscheiden die Lehrer, dass die Anstifter, Cuthbert und Osdryd, nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun gebracht werden sollen. Während der nächsten Wochen scheint nichts mehr die Schulstunden zu stören, wobei allerdings Salazar merkwürdige Waren von einem Kaufmann erhält. Zudem beschließen Tortgyd und Edith bei einem Besenausritt, in das Verlies zurückzukehren, um die Merkwürdigkeiten einer wundersamen Treppe zu erforschen. Sven und auch Eirik, ein weiterer Däne, schließen sich den Mädchen an. Dabei entdecken sie, dass Salazar einen Gang unter den See gebaut hat.

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt im Oktober 977 n. Chr. den Attentäter Nadal Lynx, sowie Earpwald, den einstigen Führer einer Zentaurenherde und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf. Sie sollen Informationen über Hogwarts sammeln, damit dieses endlich besiegt und vernichtet werden kann. Um seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch dabei kommt Nadal den Geheimnissen eines anderen Bündlers, Raegenhere, auf die Spur. Schließlich bringt Nadal Raegenhere dazu, für ihn in Hogsmeade zu spionieren, nachdem er von Salazar dorthin gebracht worden war. So entdeckt Raegenhere Geheimgänge von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts, die dem Bund einen riesigen Vorteil liefern könnten.

Earpwald dagegen schickt seine Zentauren in die Wälder um Hogwarts, doch dort wird einer aus seiner Herde von Berin, dem Führer der Zentauren Hogwarts', überwältigt. Doch die Gefahr um Hogwarts ist keineswegs gebannt, da Marroks Werwölfe um die Gegend von Hogsmeade animalisch wüten.

In Wales gerät Gunhild, Spionin auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldorman, in die Hände des ehemaligen Königs Iago ap Idwal, der mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf den Thron zurück möchte. Mit Hilfe seines Hofzauberers und den Zaubern Gunhilds erschafft Iago ein besessenes Buch, welches ihm die Macht zurückbringen soll. Dazu greift er zudem noch Caernarfon an, um seinen Neffen Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf nach Angelsey zu locken.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er, den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgeregelung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Damit, ohne dass Dunstan es ahnt, hat der Bund fast seine Ziele erreicht, indem er die Ausbildung eines magischen König vornimmt. Um mehr über den Bund herauszubekommen, weiht Dunstan Hengist, den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige, in das Geheimnis ein, dass sein Großvater der schwarze Eldorman ist. Im Auftrag Dunstans spioniert Hengist den Bund aus und erfährt von dessen Plänen. In der Hoffnung noch genügend Zeit zu haben, reist Dunstan nach Winchester, um die Pläne des Bundes zu sabotieren.

**10. Eine geheimnisvolle Kammer und andere Überraschungen**

_Hogwarts, im Tunnel unter dem See, Weihnachten 977 n. Chr._

„Hier scheint es noch einen anderen Zugang zu dem Tunnel zu geben!", sagte Tortgyd und leuchtete mit ihrer Fackel nach oben. Merkwürdigerweise schien der neue Zugang eher einer Rutschbahn zu gleichen, wobei das letzte Stück ein wenig nach oben gebogen auslief. Während Edith, Tortgyd und Sven den weiteren Zugang ausleuchteten, schaute sich Eirik um. Der Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, war etwas größer, aber reichlich verwinkelt. Es gab Nischen und kleine Kammern, in denen man sich ohne weiteres verstecken konnte. Wie er in der Dunkelheit des Fackellichtes erkennen konnte, führte der Tunnel ein wenig weiter nach unten, wobei die ganze Konstruktion des Tunnels nicht gerade sehr stabil zu sein schien. Dies war natürlich auch leicht verständlich, denn der Tunnel, dem sie gefolgt waren, musste schon weit unter dem See liegen.

„Nein, ich würde sagen, dass dies eher eine Art Zufluss ist … wahrscheinlich eine Art Röhrensystem … vielleicht führt es zu den neuartigen Röhrensystemen, die Folcard gebaut hat. Ihr wisst schon, diese Art Abwassersystem, die schon die Römer benutzt haben sollen", sagte Edith selbstsicher zu Tortgyd und Sven.

„Urrgh… wie eklig", sagte Sven angewidert und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Besser so etwas, als die ganze Notdurft von der Burg hinunter zu werfen, wie es woanders gemacht wird. Oder wie macht ihr es denn bei euch Zuhause?", fragte Edith, doch sie erhielt von Sven keine Antwort.

„Los, kommt weiter", sagte Tortgyd und eilte Eirik hinterher, der bereits vorangegangen war.

Der Tunnel, der immer glitschiger wurde, schien auch immer schmaler zu werden, so dass er zwar groß genug war, um in ihm zu stehen, aber nicht breit genug, um nebeneinander zu gehen. Dann aber, nach ein paar Biegungen, trafen die vier Schüler auf eine Wand, in die zwei ineinander geflochtene Schlangen eingemeißelt waren. In ihren Augen funkelten große schimmernde Smaragde.

„So, hier ist wohl Schluss", sagte Eirik und schaute sich um. Er hoffte einen anderen Tunnel erblicken zu können, doch es gab nur diesen Tunnel und der endete hier an dieser Wand.

„Meinst du, dies ist eine Tür?", fragte Tortgyd den großen Dänen, der dies mit einem Nicken zu bestätigen schien.

„Ich denke schon … und wahrscheinlich lässt sie sich nur mit einem Zauber … oder mit einem bestimmten Reim … oder Wörtern öffnen. Nur - wir kennen weder den Zauber noch die Wörter, um hier eintreten zu können!", sagte Eirik und klopfte gegen die Wand, hinter der ein weiterer Hohlraum verborgen zu sein schien.

„Tür, los lass uns rein!", sagte Sven, doch die Wand blieb genauso unberührt wie zuvor. Tortgyd hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „**Alohomora**", doch auch ihr Öffnungszauber verpuffte wirkungslos.

„Es bringt nichts … hier kommen wir nicht …", sagte Eirik mit matter Stimme, brach dann aber ab und starrte die Wand an. Alle anderen starrten den großen Dänen an, in der Erwartung, dass er den Satz weiterführte.

„Was ist?", fragte ihn schließlich Edith, doch Eirik legte einen Finger an den Mund. Zunächst schauten die anderen Eirik verwirrt an, dann hörten sie auch jenes Geräusch, auf das Eirik sie hatte aufmerksam machen wollen. Es war ein schlurfendes Geräusch hinten ihnen.

„Verdammt, es ist Aelli … was sucht der hier?", sagte Sven verzweifelt. Hektisch schauten sich die vier um und suchten in ihrer Umgebung ein Versteck, doch hier gab es keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken.

„Wir müssen zurück … zu diesem Zufluss. Dort kann man sich verstecken. Hoffentlich erreichen wir diesen Zugang zum Tunnel, ehe Aelli dort eintrifft", sagte Eirik und begann bereits loszulaufen, worauf auch Tortgyd ihm folgte. Edith wollte ihre Freundin noch fragen, was sie dann machen wollten, denn die Tür blieb ihnen ja weiterhin verschlossen, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu. Eilig liefen die vier Schüler zurück zu dem Zufluss, löschten die Fackeln und versteckten sich. Keine Minute zu spät, denn nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem sie sich versteckt hatten, konnten sie sehen, wie ein hoch vergnügter und vor sich hin pfeifender Aelli den Tunnel entlangkam und an ihnen vorbeiging, ohne sie zu entdecken. Edith atmete erleichtert aus. Schon wollte sie den Tunnel zum Verlies hin betreten, als Tortgyd sie festhielt und leise zu ihr sagte: „Wo willst du hin?"

„Na, zum Verlies … diese Wand können wir ja doch nicht aufmachen!"

„Aber Aelli wahrscheinlich. Nun komm schon, die anderen sind schon zur Tür unterwegs!", sagte Tortgyd und schleppte ihre Freundin mit. Kaum waren sie um die Biegungen zurück zur Wand gelaufen, als sie Aelli schon vor dieser stehen sahen.

„**Öffnet**", sagte Aelli in Parsel, woraufhin die steinernen Schlangen zum Leben erweckt wurden und sich zu entflechten begannen. Schließlich tat sich ein Spalt auf und nur wenig später glitten die Wandhälften sanft auseinander. Aelli trat ein … und ehe die beiden Hälften der Wände sich wieder schlossen, schlüpften auch die vier anderen Schüler in den Raum hinter der Wand.

„Also Parsel … damit habe ich nun nicht gerechnet. Aber klar … es war bekannt, dass Salazar ein Parselmund ist, aber dass Aelli Parsel kann, das wusste ich nicht", sagte Eirik leise zu den anderen.

"Dann hast du verstanden, was er gesagt hat?", fragte ihn Tortgyd überrascht, da für sie das Wort nur aus Zischlauten bestand. Doch Eirik schüttelte den Kopf, dann legte er noch einmal den Finger auf den Mund und folgte dem buckligen Schüler Salazars, der in einer langen, schwach beleuchteten Kammer hinter mächtigen Säulen zu verschwinden drohte. Überall zwischen den Säulen befanden sich Käfige und Kisten mit merkwürdigen Schriften, die keiner der vier Schüler lesen konnten. Zudem warfen die Säulen lange schwarze Schatten durch das seltsame grünliche Dämmerlicht, das den Raum erfüllte. Keiner von den vieren konnte die Decke der Kammer erkennen, die von den mächtigen Säulen getragen wurde. Insgesamt konnte in dieser Kammer leicht ein ganzes Haus Platz finden.

„Was ist das für eine Kammer?", fragte Edith die anderen, doch Tortgyd, die genauso erstaunt war, wie die anderen, flüsterte nur: "Eine Kammer voller Geheimnisse!"

Vorsichtig gingen die vier weiter.

„In einigen der Käfige sind Schlangen!", sagte Sven leise, aber überrascht zu den anderen.

„Ja… Salazars Lieblingstiere!", sagte Eirik ebenso leise, zog sich seinen Wildlederanzug noch enger und hob leicht seinen Zauberstab.

„Schaut euch nur diese Säulen an. Sie werden umrankt von Steinschlangen. Ich könnte glauben, die mustern mich!", sagte Edith und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie wiederum eine der Steinschlangen gewahr wurde, die so lebendig zu sein schien, dass Edith das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sie ansehen würde. Dabei trat sie fast Sven auf den Fuß, der eher unbewusst seinen Arm schützend um Edith legte.

„Wartet… was ist das dort", sagte Eirik und blieb unverhofft stehen. Er zeigte auf einen Bereich der Kammer, in dem sich Aelli zu schaffen machte. Aelli stand vor einigen Steintischen, in die Feuerstellen eingelassen worden waren. Über den Steintischen hingen magische Lampen, die ein sonderliches Licht aussandten und so den buckligen Schüler und die Tische noch mehr in ein grünliches Licht tauchten. Vorsichtig gingen die vier Schüler näher heran, um besser nachsehen zu können, was Aelli dort tat. Dennoch trauten sie sich nicht, hinter den schützenden Säulen hervorzukommen, denn dann wären sie für Aelli gut zu sehen gewesen.

„Sagt mal, ist das nicht ein Ei, was er dort hochhebt?", sagte Sven leise zu den anderen. Und wirklich… Aelli hob ein rundes weißlich-gelbes Ding hoch, welches kaum größer war als ein Hühnerei. Während er dieses Ei in seinen Händen hielt, schaute er es sich konzentriert an, ehe er den Gegenstand sehr vorsichtig in eine milchig-grüne Lösung legte, die sich vor ihm in einem Steinbassin befand. Dann griff Aelli in einen anderen Topf, der sich neben dem Bassin befand und holte eine Kröte hervor, die er ebenso in die milchige Lösung tat. Erst dann verschloss er das Bassin mit einer Holzplatte.

„Wie sieht es aus, Aelli?", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite.

Erschrocken zogen sich die vier Schüler noch weiter zurück in den Schatten der Säulen, als sie Salazar heranrauschen sahen. Der Zauberer trug noch immer eines seiner besten Gewänder, mit denen er noch vor kurzer Zeit beim Weihnachtsessen teilgenommen hatte.

„Nun, eines der Eier scheint bald soweit zu sein. Die Kröte jedenfalls scheint sehr aufgeregt zu sein… die Temperatur der Nährlösung ist perfekt, das Licht steht gut… wir dürften bald Erfolg haben, Meister. Bald werden wir sehen, ob diese Eier auch wirklich das beinhalten, für das Ihr sie gekauft habt", sagte Aelli und verbeugte sich vor Salazar.

„Ich sage dir, es sind Basiliskeneier. Ich kann mich auf meine Informanten und Kaufleute verlassen. Sie haben mich noch nie enttäuscht. Es wäre wirklich die Krönung meiner Versuche… das Züchten der Könige der Schlangen. Was für ein Erfolg! Dagegen sind meine Versuche mit schwarzer Magie andere Geschöpfe entstehen zu lassen nur Beiwerk. Sollten die Basilisken schlüpfen, Aelli, dann gib Acht. Ihr Gift ist sehr tödlich… noch habe ich kein Gegenmittel in der Literatur gefunden. Zudem… schaust du einem Basilisken ins Auge… egal wie groß er ist… dann wirst du ebenso den Tod finden, denn ihr Blick ist ebenso tödlich."

„Ich weiß, Meister, Ihr sagt mir dies immer wieder. Sollte eines der Eier einen Riss haben, werde ich das Ei nicht mehr anfassen. Sollte sich die Farbe der Nährlösung verändert haben oder die Kröte tot sein… oder nicht mehr vorhanden… dann verschließe ich den Behälter sofort… aber so, dass noch immer Licht und Luft an ihn herankommen kann, bis Ihr eingetroffen seid. Ihr entscheidet dann, ob der Inhalt des Behälters entsorgt werden muss oder ob die Bestie zur weiteren Aufzucht in einen anderen Behälter überführt werden kann. Oder ob sie in die Transportbehälter kommt, die ihr für den Kampf vorgesehen habt", sagte Aelli, als würde er etwas aufzählen, was Salazar ihm schon einige Male gesagt hatte.

„Ja… das ist nur richtig so. Ich hoffe, dass wenn der Bund im nächsten Jahr hier eintrifft, unsere Tierchen groß genug sind. Dann werden der schwarze Eldorman und seine Truppen, wie auch mein Vater, ihr größtes Wunder erleben. Sie werden zu Tausenden, zum Teil versteinert, zum Teil durch ihre Bisse getötet, ihr Schicksal erwarten dürfen. Und mein Vater wird endlich erkennen dürfen, was er damals für einen Fehler begangen hat, als er sich mich zum Feind machte", sagte Salazar mehr zu sich, als zu Aelli.

„Nun gut, Aelli… ich will dir noch etwas anderes zeigen. Komm… es wird dich interessieren", sagte Salazar und winkte dem Schüler, dass dieser ihm folgen solle. Vergnügt folgte der bucklige Schüler seinem Meister und schon bald waren beide verschwunden.

„Basiliskeneier!", stieß Eirik hervor und schüttelte sich.

„Was ist ein Basilisk?", fragte Tortgyd, doch noch ehe Eirik antworten konnte, erklärte Edith dies ihrer Freundin.

„Ein Basilisk, der auch König der Schlangen genannt wird, ist eine Schlange, die aus einem Hühnerei schlüpft, welches von einer Kröte ausgebrütet wurde. Diese Schlange kann sehr lange leben, sie hat sehr giftige Zähne, die den baldigen Tod mit sich bringen… und ihr Blick ist ebenso tödlich. Selbst bei einem indirekten Blickkontakt mit diesem Tier wird das Opfer noch versteinert. Allein Hähne können einem Basilisken gefährlich werden", erklärte Edith, als hätte sie aus einem Buch vorgelesen.

„Hähne?", fragte Sven belustigt.

„Ja… Hähne. Anscheinend haben Basiliken ein sehr gutes Gehör… und der Schrei eines Hahnes ist deshalb für sie eine tödliche Sache", erklärte Edith dem dänischen Königssohn, als hätte sie ein Kind vor sich.

„Wo meint ihr, ist Salazar hin verschwunden?", fragte Tortgyd und schaute an einer Säule vorbei in den Bereich der Kammer, in den die beiden verschwunden waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht… meint ihr, die anderen Gründer wissen von der Kammer… und seinen Geheimnissen?", fragte Edith und schaute Eirik und Tortgyd an.

„Kann ich mir nicht denken. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die anderen ein solch gefährliches Tier in Hogwarts haben wollen. Es könnte einen Schüler angreifen und ihn töten. Ich denke mir, wir sollten es vielleicht den anderen Lehrern mitteilen, was wir hier entdeckt haben", sagte Eirik.

„Wirklich? Wenn diese Viecher für den Kampf gegen den Bund angeschafft wurden, kann man sie doch bis zu ihrem Einsatz hier behalten. Du siehst ja, wie schwer es war, für uns hierher zu kommen. So auch für andere Schüler. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Salazar wirklich so einfältig ist, eines der Tierchen freizusetzen… und später kann man die Tiere ja immer noch vernichten oder aus Hogwarts wegbringen", sagte Tortgyd.

„Aber vielleicht sollten es dennoch auch die anderen Lehrer wissen. Sie müssen ja entscheiden, was zu geschehen mag. Ich denke, wir haben genug gesehen und… wo ist Sven?", fragte Edith.

Tortgyd und Eirik schauten sich um. In ihrem Disput hatten beide nicht auf den dänischen Königssohn geachtet. Erschrocken stellten Edith, Tortgyd und Eirik fest, dass Sven sich zum Steinbassin aufgemacht hatte. Nun stand er da, wo vor wenigen Momenten noch Aelli und Salazar gestanden hatten und begann eine der Holzplatten zur Seite zu schieben.

„Sven, was tust du da? Komm da weg!", rief Edith und ehe Tortgyd oder Eirik sie festhalten konnte, rannte sie zu Sven. Eirik fluchte und schaute sich um, ob Aelli oder Salazar plötzlich wieder auftauchten. Tortgyd schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte langsam ihrer Freundin.

„Ich will mir nur mal so ein Ei ansehen. Ist doch nichts dabei!", sagte Sven mit aufgeregter Stimme und versuchte im Bassin das Ei des Basilisken ausfindig zu machen.

„Das ist zu gefährlich, Sven. Komm da weg!", rief Edith und zog an Svens Arm, als dieser eine weitere Holzplatte zur Seite ziehen wollte. Sven, überrascht vom plötzlichen Druck an seinem Arm, machte einen Schritt zur Seite, stieß dabei an eines der Steinbassins, das sich daraufhin leicht zur Seite neigte. Die darauf liegende Holzplatte löste sich und fiel mit einigem Krach auf den Boden. Doch damit nicht genug. Sven wollte einen Schritt vorwärts machen, um das Bassin, welches sich zur Seite neigte, zu sichern, rutschte aus… und statt es wieder in eine sichere Lage zu bringen, riss er das Bassin nun endgültig um. Die gesamte Nährlösung inklusive Kröte und Ei schossen aus dem Bassin und verteilten sich über dem Boden… und vor allem über Sven.

„Da siehst du was du angerichtet hast", sagte Edith verärgert.

„Du hättest mich ja nicht festhalten müssen", sagte Sven… und verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht, als er des Gestanks der Nährlösung gewahr wurde, die nun an seiner Kleidung klebte.

„Irrghh… wie eklig", sagte Sven und schaute auf seine glitschigen Hände… wobei ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass seine Haare ebenso mit Nährlösung voll getränkt waren. Nur sehr unsicher stand er auf, wobei es ihn wieder schüttelte.

„Was war das für ein Krach!", hörten die vier Schüler von weitem.

„Schnell… verdammt wo ist die Kröte… wo das Ei?", fragte Edith und suchte auf dem nun glitschigen Boden nach dem Inhalt des Bassins, doch im Durcheinander und der klebrigen Nährlösung konnten sie weder das eine noch das andere finden.

„Schnell, kommt, ehe man euch entdeckt", sagte Tortgyd, griff nach Ediths Hand und zog sie zurück in die schützende Dunkelheit der Säulen. Auch Sven rannte nun zu ihnen. Noch ehe Aelli oder Salazar auftauchen konnte, liefen die vier Schüler schnell zurück zur Tür und verließen die Kammer… mit einem gewaltigen Schrecken.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Helgas Zimmer, Weihnachten 977 n. Chr._

Müde sank Helga in ihren Stuhl, der vor ihrem Tisch stand, an dem sie normalerweise saß, um die Arbeiten der Schüler zu korrigieren. Doch heute war alles anders… denn heute war Weihnachten und Helga, wie auch viele der anderen Lehrer, hatten sich dem Treiben vor der Burg hingegeben. Ehe sie sich zurücklehnte, dachte sie noch einmal an die üppigen Speisen, vor allem die Mengen an Süßwaren, die sie heute gegessen hatte. Der Hunger auf diese Süßspeisen schien vor allem mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zusammenzuhängen, denn nie war ihr so ein Heißhunger auf Süßes aufgefallen. Allerdings hatte sie vor dem Essen auch einige Zeit nicht viel gegessen, was eventuell auch darauf zurückzuführen war. Zart rieb sich Helga ihren kleinen Bauch… der nun von Woche zu Woche wuchs. Schon jetzt konnte Helga einzelne Bewegungen ihres Kindes spüren, was sie ungeheuer glücklich machte. Entspannt atmete sie aus und schloss ihre Augen, um in sich hineinzuhören. Doch irgendetwas störte sie dabei… es war mehr ein Gefühl… ein Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Ein Gefühl, dass irgendjemand anderes in diesem Raum war und sie angestrengt beobachtete. Noch einmal ließ sie ihre Gedanken fließen, in der Annahme, dass sie überanstrengt war und ihre Nerven doch mit ihr durchgingen. Immerhin hatte sich das ungeborene Kind in der letzten Nacht erheblich bewegt und sie so nicht schlafen lassen. Dass sie dennoch den ganzen Tag voller Energie gewesen war lag ebenso an der Schwangerschaft… wie auch jetzt die Erschöpfung, die sie nun leicht einholte. Wieder versuchte sie ihren Atem zu kontrollieren und ihre Nackenwirbel zu entspannen, indem sie sich streckte und ihren Kopf leicht von einer Seite zur anderen drehte. Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf. Wieder war dieses Gefühl da, dass sie jemand beobachtete. Angestrengt horchte sie in die Dunkelheit des Raumes hinein, der nur von wenigen Fackeln erleuchtet wurde… so, dass sie ungestört am Schreibtisch hatte arbeiten können.

„Ist dort jemand?", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. Angestrengt versuchte sie zu orten, woher dieses Gefühl kam… und ob sie irgendein Geräusch wahrnehmen konnte, doch außer dem Knacken des Holzes im Kamin und dem Zischen des Feuers der Fackeln schien sie kein weiteres Geräusch wahrzunehmen.

„Cedric?", fragte sie nun etwas lauter nach… unsicher, ob es nicht doch ihre Nerven waren, die ihr hier einen Streich spielten.

„Nein, ich bin nicht Cedric! So wie ich es gesehen habe, befindet er sich noch auf dem Weihnachtsfest", sagte ein Stimme, die Helga hochfahren ließ. Sie kannte diese ruhige Stimme… lange hatte sie sie nicht gehört. Und doch konnte sie die Stimme sofort demjenigen zuordnen, dem sie gehörte. Ihre Hand glitt unter ihren Rock, wo sich ihr Zauberstab befand, doch die Stimme des Wesens räusperte sich kurz.

„Hrrmmhh… ich habe nicht vor, Euch irgendwie Schaden zuzufügen, Helga. Und dabei möchte ich auch bleiben… also lasst bitte Euren Zauberstab dort stecken, wo er sich gerade befindet", sagte die Stimme freundlich, aber energisch. Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Ihr wisst doch… auch Euer ehemaliger Mentor hatte dies versucht und wurde damals dennoch von meiner Schnelligkeit überrascht."

„Ja, ich weiß, Nadal. Aber ich weiß auch, wie schnell Ihr geflohen seid, als Godric Euch ein wenig Eure Grenzen aufgezeigt hat", sagte sie und versuchte dabei zu erfassen, wo sich Nadal gerade befand.

„Nun, ja… ich hatte ihn ein wenig unterschätzt. Aber ich hatte es damals immerhin auch verdient… wie sagt man… Hochmut kommt vor den Fall. Immerhin war er einer der Wenigen, die mich je zum Rückzug gezwungen haben. Nun… dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass Euer Animagusfreund gerade jetzt wieder zu Euch stoßen wird. Zumal ich in diesem Augenblick für Euch keine Bedrohung sein sollte. Wie ich schon sagte… ich habe nicht vor, Euch irgendwie Schaden zuzufügen oder Euch gar zu entführen."

„Und was habt Ihr dann vor?", fragte Helga interessiert.

„Nun… ich bin zum einen gekommen, um alte Freunde zu treffen. Und um zu sehen, wie es dem Mädchen von damals heute so ergeht. Immerhin sind seit den Ereignissen von damals 20 Jahre vergangen. Natürlich hatte ich Euch nie wirklich aus den Augen verloren… und das nicht nur, weil ich für den Bund gearbeitet habe und noch heute arbeite. Nein, seit Ihr damals in mein Leben getreten seid – oder besser ich in Eures – habe ich stets eine Verbindung zwischen Euch und mir gespürt… eine Verbindung bis zu meinem Tod."

Nadal schwieg nun, denn beide wussten, worüber Nadal sprach. Noch einmal erinnerte sich Helga an die Vorhersehung der Königin der Sabberhexen, Oilell, die Nadals Tod gesehen hatte. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, er würde bei einer großen Schlacht von Zauberern sein Ende finden? Noch einmal konnte sie Oilells Stimme hören, wie sie den Blick in eine mögliche Zukunft wagte.

‚_Ich sehe Berge… hohe Berge, einen See und grünes Land. Du, Nadal, stehst in einer Rüstung und neben dir steht ein Werwolf. Ihr führt ein Heer an, ein Heer aus Werwesen. Ihr dient ihm. Er ist eine schwarze Gestalt, eine mächtige Gestalt, er ist wie ein böser Schatten, der sich auf alles legt. Bösartigkeit sehe ich überall. Schwarze Magie spüre ich. Dabei besitzt das Schwarze kein Gesicht, eine Maske trägt es. Verhüllt somit einen Schrecken, der in der Vergangenheit erlitten. Neben ihm eine Frau. Eine Braut. Sie trägt weiß. Doch ihr Gewand sollte eher rot sein. Irrsinn sehe ich in ihren Augen. Und Lust. Lust am Töten; am Vernichten. Und den Tod. Auf der anderen Seite sehe ich einen anderen Mann, oder ist es eine Schlange… ein Mann in einem Schlangenpanzer… ein Mann, der sich immer wieder aus allem herausgewunden hat… doch nun strebt er seiner Rache entgegen… sie führen ein Heer an, dass so schwarz ist, wie sie selbst… unzählige Geschöpfe der Nacht. Ihnen stellen sich vier entgegen… vier…mächtige Vier… in weiten Gewändern… einer ist in einem Kettenhemd, gold, rot gewandet… einer schwarz und grün… einer mitternachtsblau… einer sonnengelb… sie stehen da und fordern das Heer heraus… fordern die schwarze Gestalt heraus… hinter ihnen stehen eine Menge Zauberer, Menschen… Wesen, die sie unterstützen wollen, doch…Ihr, Nadal, streitet euch mit dem Werwolf… Ihr seid euch nicht eins… jetzt seht Ihr, wie das Heer des Dunklen zustößt, über die vier hinweg… Ihr solltet nun auch angreifen, solltet Truppen des Gegners binden… Ihr tut es nicht… Ihr kämpft… Ihr…AAAAAAAHHHHH'_

Helga zuckte. Der Schrei Oilells hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, als sei die Sicht der Zukunft gerade eben noch einmal ausgesprochen worden. Ängstlich schaute sie sich um und dann sah sie Nadal, der seine Kapuze heruntergezogen hatte und mit seinen gelben Augen Helga anstarrte und dabei mit seinem Kopf nickte. Helga sah in das immer noch weißliche Gesicht des Werleoparden, der allerdings erheblich älter aussah, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die einst so merkwürdige Musterung von schwarzen Punkten auf seiner Haut war leicht verblasst, der buschige Bart, der noch immer in alle Richtungen spross, war auch ein wenig weiß geworden. Nur die immer noch nach hinten gekämmten Haare wiesen die schwarze Färbung der früheren Erscheinung auf, doch schien es Helga, als wären es weit weniger Haare als damals.

„Ja… auch ich kann mich an diese Zukunft, die mir vorhergesagt wurde, sehr gut erinnern. Und ich denke mir, dass die Zeit gekommen ist und diese Zukunft nun eintritt. Diese Schlacht… diese Schlacht, die die Sabberhexe vor zwanzig Jahren vorhersagte… sie wird eintreten… bald… und es wird die Schlacht um Hogwarts sein", sagte Nadal und musterte Helga, die weiterhin den Werleoparden beobachtete.

„Aber warum seid Ihr dann hier? Wenn es wirklich die Schlacht um Hogwarts sein wird, auf der Ihr sterben werdet, Nadal, dann würde ich machen, dass ich von hier wegkomme. Hattet Ihr nicht einmal gesagt, dass dies eine mögliche Zukunft sein würde… war dies nicht auch einer der Gründe, warum Ihr England verlassen habt, um in Euer Heimatland zurückzukehren?", fragte ihn Helga mit zweifelnder Miene.

„Ja… ich weiß. Aber ich bin mir sicher, man entkommt seinem Schicksal nicht. Vielleicht wäre die Zukunft anders verlaufen, wäre ich Euch nie begegnet… oder hätte das eine oder andere anders gemacht… doch letztlich würde ich vielleicht doch wieder vor Hogwarts stehen. Man weiß es nicht. Letztlich werde ich mein Schicksal annehmen und aus ihm das Beste machen, was man daraus machen kann."

Nadal unterbrach sich und räusperte sich verlegen, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Nun… ich bin zudem gekommen, um euch vorzuwarnen. Der schwarze Eldorman… und ich bin der Meinung, er ist das Schwarze, das Böse in Oilells Vorhersicht gewesen, rüstet gegen euch. Schon bald, wenn der Schnee getaut sein wird, wird er hier mit einem Heer auftauchen, einem Heer, das nicht nur aus Bündlern, also anderen Zauberern bestehen wird, sondern aus vielen anderen Wesen… Wesen der Nacht. Der schwarze Eldorman will Hogwarts vernichten, denn nicht nur ihr vier, Salazar, Rowena, Godric und Ihr, seid ihm ein Dorn im Auge, sondern Hogwarts als Institution. Es ist nicht nur eine Schule, nicht nur ein Bollwerk… es ist ein Fanal gegen den Bund. Es ist die Zufluchtsstätte und zugleich die Hoffnung aller Zauberer, deren Ziele nicht die des Bundes sind. Besteht Hogwarts nicht mehr, dann wird er all diejenigen Zauberer vernichten, die sich ihm und SEINEN Zielen in den Weg stellen."

„Man könnte fast glauben, Ihr bewundert Hogwarts, so wie Ihr über unsere Schule sprecht", meinte Helga und lächelte Nadal ein wenig an. Ihre anfängliche Angst vor dem vermeintlichen Attentäter des Bundes war gewichen.

„Ich will ehrlich sein… ja, ich bewundere Euren Mut, Eure Zielstrebigkeit diese Schule gegründet zu haben. Ihr habt damit viel mehr getan, als Ihr wahrscheinlich je erfahren werdet. Wäre zu meiner Jugend eine solche Schule vorhanden gewesen… eine solche Schule, in der man trotz seiner Mängel, seines Aussehens, seiner Art aufgenommen worden wäre… ich glaube, ich wäre nicht der, der ich nun bin. Versteht mich nicht falsch… ich liebe meine Arbeit, sie macht mir Spaß und fordert mich. Doch es gibt auch Momente, die ich hasse… Momente, in denen ich auf harte Art gelernt habe zu überleben. Für alle jugendlichen Zauberer ist diese Schule ein Chance, ihr Leben zu meistern, ohne sich selbst verkaufen zu müssen."

Wieder schwieg Nadal, ehe er selbst anfing zu lächeln, wobei Helga wieder sein einmaliges Raubtiergebiss wahrnehmen konnte.

„Man könnte glauben, ich würde auf meine alten Tage noch sentimental werden. Nun… ich wollte euch warnen, denn für England… für die Zauberer steht viel auf dem Spiel. Ihr werdet dem schwarzen Eldorman nur in Einigkeit gegenübertreten können. Seid ihr es nicht, dann werdet ihr verlieren, denn nur wenn ihr ihm eure gemeinsamen Stärken entgegensetzt, nur wenn ihr euch vertrauen könnt und ihr eure Schwächen durch eure eigenen Stärken schützt, könnt ihr gegen ihn und seinen Bund bestehen. Und dabei meine ich nicht nur euch vier… alle die hier gegen ihn antreten, müssen ihre Vorbehalte gegen den anderen ablegen. Sei es nun Zentaur, Hauself oder Mensch. Auch über die Mittel, wie ihr ihn bekämpfen wollt, müsst ihr euch einig sein. Es darf kein Zaudern geben, denn dieses würde er gnadenlos ausnutzen."

„Nadal… ich verstehe Euch nicht. Auf der einen Seite wollt Ihr, dass der Bund hier vor den Toren Hogwarts scheitert und auf der anderen Seite unterstützt Ihr diesen Bund mit Euren Taten seit Jahren? Das macht doch keinen Sinn!", sagte Helga zu Nadal, doch dieser grinste sie nur wieder an.

„Ich arbeite nicht für die Ziele des Bundes… diese sind mir egal. Mir ist egal, ob ein König von England nun zaubern kann oder nicht. Mir ist die Macht ein Land zu regieren egal. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, Macht zu besitzen. Was ich will ist so zu leben wie ich es will. Niemand soll mich in meinem Leben beschneiden. Und um ein solch sorgenfreies, unbekümmertes Leben führen zu können… nun, dafür muss ich einiges tun. Zum einen muss ich diejenigen abwehren, die mich daran hindern wollen. Der Bund war für mich nur Mittel zum Zweck… zum Zweck gut zu leben, meinen Spaß zu haben, einem interessanten Beruf nachgehen zu können, der mich und meine Zauberkraft forderte. Dafür bekam ich einen Namen… einen Namen, den andere fürchten… und so mich in Ruhe ließen. Sicher benutzte mich der Bund… aber auch ich benutzte den Bund. Doch jetzt… wie ich Euch schon erklärte, scheint der Bund sich stärker in meine Belange einmischen zu wollen und dies stört mich. Und letztendlich wird es mich vernichten… nun ja. Doch kommen wir zum schwarzen Eldorman zurück. Ein guter Freund Rowenas… ein alter Weggenosse von euch… und auch von mir, hat mich gebeten, euch einige Informationen über euren Feind zu übermitteln. Ich will nicht verhehlen, dass er mir dafür einiges an Gold gegeben hat, was mich erfreute, doch das ist nicht, wie schon erwähnt, der einzige Grund."

„Wen meint Ihr?", fragte Helga Nadal nach.

„Nun, ich meine seine Eminenz, den Erzbischof von Canterbury… Dunstan, den ehemaligen Abt von Glastonbury", sagte Nadal, wobei er über die leicht aufgerissenen Augen Helgas lächelte, als er diesen Namen erwähnte. Irgendwie schien es Nadal, als würde Helga etwas sagen wollen, doch dann schwieg sie und ließ Nadal weiterfahren.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich auch einige Aufträge des Erzbischofs angenommen hatte. Keine Morde oder dergleichen, nein, sondern eher anderer Art. Und Ihr müsst wissen, dass mir Dunstan sein Leben schuldet. Ja… ich rettete ihm sein Leben, damals vor 13 Jahren, bei der Synode von Canterbury. Ich hatte erfahren, dass einige Zauberer, die dem Bund nahe standen, allerdings noch nicht im Bund waren, planten Dunstan zu töten, da der König ihnen Land weggenommen und der Kirche überlassen hatte. Diese Männer arrangierten einen kleinen Unfall… doch mit meiner Hilfe konnte Dunstan diesen überleben. Seitdem sieht er mich wohl mit anderen Augen. Also hört zu… denn ewig werde ich nicht hier in Euren Gemächern verbleiben wollen. Der schwarze Eldorman ist Dunstans Bruder Wulfric… und somit der eigentliche legitime Eldorman von Sommerset. Allerdings hatte Wulfric schon seit jeher Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Vater Heorstan … und als es schließlich zu einem Streit kam, übertrug Dunstans Vater ihm den Titel und jagte Wulfric vom Hof. Von da an hasste Wulfric seinen jüngeren Bruder. Obwohl Wulfric keinen Titel besaß, gelang es ihm dennoch Einfluss auf einige andere Thegns und Kirchenfürsten zu gewinnen. Mit Hilfe dieser Kontakte gelang es Wulfric schließlich, einige Ländereien vom König zu erhalten. Als aber Dunstan an den Königshof und dort zu einigem Ansehen kam, brach der Neid seines Bruders wieder hervor. Er verbündete sich schließlich mit einigen anderen Adligen gegen Dunstan. Als König Edmund Dunstan wegen wieder aufkommenden Unmutes gegen dessen religiöses Verhalten für kurze Zeit vom Hofe verbannt hatte, überredete Wulfric einige seiner ehemaligen Freunde, den König zu töten und den Mord Dunstan in die Schuhe zu schieben. So lauerten sie König Edmund auf und hätten diesen auch getötet, hätte Dunstan dies nicht verhindert. Dabei entkam König Edmund nicht nur dem Anschlag, sondern wurde schließlich auch noch von Dunstan gerettet, als des Königs Pferd in voller Panik auf eine Steilklippe zu galoppiert war. In der Zwischenzeit wurden Wulfric und seine Attentäter von einem Drachen angegriffen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie diesen während des missglückten Attentates irgendwie gereizt… jedenfalls setzte der Drache ihnen erheblich zu. So wie Dunstan später erfahren hat, setzten sich Wulfrics Mittäter einfach ab, nachdem dieser vom Drachen zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt wurde. Jeder normale Mensch hätte so einen Kampf mit dem Drachen verloren… jedenfalls ohne Hilfe und mit diesen fürchterlichen Verletzungen… aber nicht so Wulfric. Mit Hilfe einiger Wesen der Nacht… Dunstan sprach von Vampiren… überlebte Dunstans Bruder den Angriff des Drachen schwer gezeichnet. Und seit jenen Tagen trägt er diese Maske, um sein verbranntes und nicht mehr zu reparierendes Gesicht zu verbergen. Durch die Kraft und die Macht der Vampire begann Wulfric, der sich von diesem Augenblick an den Titel ‚schwarzer Eldorman' gab, sich zunächst an seinen ehemaligen Mittätern zu rächen. Einige von ihnen habt Ihr glaube ich selbst kennen gelernt!", erklärte Nadal.

„Ich habe ehemalige Verbündete Wulfrics kennen gelernt? Ich bin dem schwarzen Eldorman nur einmal begegnet… damals im Gasthof, als er Meister Richard tötete. Wo sollen dort… Ihr meint… diese hundeartigen Wesen, die uns angriffen, waren einst seine Verbündeten gewesen, die ihn verraten hatten?"

Helgas Gesicht erstarrte, als sie die Wahrheit erkannte. Nadal schaute sie aufmerksam an, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Ja, diese Wesen waren einst seine Freunde. Er hat sie alle gefunden und so lange gefoltert und mit schwarzer Magie behandelt, bis sie schließlich zu jenen bemitleidenswerten Geschöpfen wurden, die ihm nun dienen. Von nun an besaß er keinerlei Skrupel mehr… und mit Hilfe derselben Adligen, die ihn einst unterstützten, begann er den Bund zu gründen. Nach und nach spielte er die Anführer dieser Bewegung gegenseitig aus, bis er schließlich den Weg frei hatte, um die Führung des Bundes als Großmeister zu übernehmen. In den nächsten Jahren festigte er seine Stellung… bis zum heutigen Tage. So wie Dunstan berichtete, plant er abermals ein Attentat auf den König, um schließlich zu einem der wichtigsten Männer Englands zu werden. Einzig sein Gebrechen hindert ihn daran, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen und sich den Königstitel selbst zu nehmen."

„Aber was genau können wir gegen ihn unternehmen… außer den Dingen, die wir bereits vorbereitet haben?", fragte Helga Nadal. Dieser lächelte Helga an, ehe er langsam die Kapuze seiner Kutte wieder über seinen Kopf zog.

„Zeigt denen, die ihm folgen, die Wahrheit über den schwarzen Eldorman. Zeigt ihnen, wie er sie manipuliert hat. Entreißt ihm die Maske und zeigt der Umwelt sein wahres Gesicht. Helft den Wesen, die er geschaffen hat… und gebt ihnen wieder ein wenig mehr Menschlichkeit. Vernichtet seine schwarzen Zauber… wie, das werdet ihr in diesem Moment erkennen, wenn ihr den Zauber seht. Und bietet ihm keinerlei Schwächen."

Dann richtete sich Nadal auf und verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Helga.

„Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen, Helga. Ich wünsche Euch und Eurem Mann, wie auch Eurem Sohn ein noch sorgenfreies Leben…"

„Meinem Sohn?", fragte Helga erstaunt.

„Eurem Sohn… Ihr bekommt doch ein Kind, nicht wahr!", erwiderte Nadal mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Aber woher…?"

„Ich bin ein Werleopard. Und so weiß ich so manches mehr als andere Leute wissen. Ihr riecht anders, seht anders aus… und das Ihr ein Kind bekommt, ist mehr als offensichtlich. Nun denn, lebt wohl", sagte Nadal und schritt aus dem Zimmer.

„Wartet, Nadal. Wie… wie seid Ihr überhaupt in die Burg gekommen?", rief Helga ihm nach.

Nadal blieb kurz stehen, schaute Helga noch einmal an und antwortete: „Dies fragt lieber Salazar. Er weiß darauf eine Antwort… aber sicher eine, die Euch jetzt nicht gefallen wird."

Dann schloss Nadal die Tür und ließ eine reichlich verwirrte Helga zurück.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

Zum einen möchte ich für die, die als Quereinsteiger meine Geschichte lesen… oder manches aus den ersten beiden ‚Büchern' vielleicht vergessen haben, das Verhältnis von Nadal zu Helga auffrischen.

Nadal Lynx, der Attentäter des Bundes, hatte ja einst von Solmen Slytherin den Auftrag erhalten, nach dem zehnjährigen Mädchen Helga zu forschen, welches seinen Truppen entkommen war. Nachdem Nadal Helga und ihren damaligen Mentor und Ersatzvater Richard Eriugena in Derby fast überrumpelt hatte, stellte er die beiden an der Grenze zu Wales. Dabei versuchte Richard Nadal in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um überraschend seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn so zu besiegen. Leider funktionierte dieser Trick nicht, da Nadal durch seine Fähigkeiten eines Werleoparden sehr viel schneller reagieren konnte als der Halbelf Richard. Wäre in diesem Moment nicht Godric Gryffindor, ein ehemaliger Schüler Richards, aufgetaucht, hätte Nadal Helga schon in diesem Moment nach Bodmin, der Heimatburg Solmens, gebracht. So aber konnte Godric, dessen Animagusgestalt die eines Löwen ist, den Leoparden Nadal vertreiben und Richard und Helga nach Tenby, der Heimatburg der Gryffindors mitnehmen. Als aber ein Jahr später in den Wirrungen der Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Dyfed und Gwynedd Godric in Gefangenschaft geriet, konnte Nadal Helga abfangen - wobei er sie vor Dementoren rettete - und nach Bodmin bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kehrten beide bei der Sabberhexe Oilell ein, die jene verhängnisvolle Vorhersicht über Nadals Zukunft aussprach. Als Nadal Helga schließlich in Bodmin ablieferte, bereute er dies sogleich, denn ihm war klar, dass Solmen das zehnjährige Mädchen foltern würde, um an ihre Information bezüglich des Schwertes Hrunting kommen zu können. So beschloss er, da er nicht mehr für Solmen arbeitete und England den Rücken kehren wollte, Richard und Rowena von Ravenclaw mitzuteilen, wo sich Helga aufhielt. Schließlich half er Helga und Salazar, zusammen mit Richard und Rowena vor den Truppen Solmens zu entkommen.

Zum anderen gehe ich noch einmal auf die Geschichte Dunstans ein, denn die beiden ‚Wunder', die ich hier angesprochen habe, sind, laut Geschichtsschreiber der damaligen Zeit wirklich passiert. Zum einen soll Dunstan durch ein Wunder das Pferd Edmunds vor einem Abgrund gestoppt haben, so dass der damalige Herrscher Englands damit gerettet wurde. König Edmund begnadigte daraufhin Dunstan und holte ihn zum Hof zurück. Warum überhaupt das Pferd in Panik geraten war, wurde allerdings nicht erzählt. Auch das zweite in dieser Geschichte auftauchende Wunder soll geschehen sein. So soll 964 n. Chr bei der Synode von Winchester in einer Kirche der Boden unter Dunstan und dem damaligen König Edgar nachgegeben haben, wobei Dunstan wie auch der König unverletzt geblieben seien. Man sprach sogar davon, dass Dunstan über dem Boden ‚geschwebt' sei. König Edgar, der auf der Synode nicht immer eins mit Dunstan gewesen sein solle, habe danach dem Erzbischof nachgegeben, heißt es. Jedenfalls sind solche ‚Wunder' auch der Grund, warum Dunstan später heilig gesprochen wurde.

**Sanitäre Verhältnisse in einer Burg **

Schon zu Zeiten der Römer wurden Schwemmkanalisationen verwandt, meistens handelte es sich dabei allerdings um offene Gerinne, denn wegen des hohen Bauaufwandes waren Abwasserrohre selten. Die bekannteste römische Kanalisation ist die Cloaca Maxima in Rom. Ein Rest einer unterirdischen römischen Abwasserkanalisation ist in der Kölner Altstadt noch heute begehbar. Allerdings ging im frühen Mittelalter das Wissen um die hygienische Bedeutung einer geordneten Abwasserentsorgung weitgehend verloren, weshalb es über Jahrhunderte hinweg zu verheerenden Pest- und Choleraepidemien kam.

Dagegen waren die sanitären Verhältnisse auf den Burgen besser als ihr Ruf. Auf fast jeder Burg gab es mehr Toilettenanlagen als beispielsweise in der Stadt. Auch Waschmöglichkeiten waren ausreichend vorhanden. Bei der normalen Krankenversorgung kam man auf den Burgen durchaus zurecht. Die Beseitigung der Abfälle hingegen ließ auf den Burgen – und das war in den Dörfern nicht anders –zu wünschen übrig. Die tierischen und pflanzlichen Abfälle der Burgküche wurden in eine Abfallgrube oder einfach über die Mauer geworfen.

Toilettenanlagen hatte es vor der Karolingerzeit (715-814) nicht gegeben. In den römischen Häusern waren sie dagegen gang und gäbe. Die Klöster bewahrten die Entwicklung der Abortanlagen durch das frühe Mittelalter. Als die Burgen des Hochadels entstanden, wurden überall Toilettenanlagen eingebaut. Hier waren die Adelssitze den Dörfern und Städten weit voraus. Nahezu jede Burg verfügte über eine oder mehrere Aborte. Der häufig dafür gewählte mittelalterliche Begriff "Heimlichkeit" lässt auf den Wunsch nach Privatsphäre bei der Verrichtung der Notdurft schließen. Allerdings waren diese Aborte zumeist Latrinen. Der Abfall wurde dann jeden Tag von Dienern weggebracht.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aelfstan **

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Aelli _**

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred **

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**_Berin _**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Cedric Mac Mail Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmeade.

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**_Earpwald _**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred.

**Edmund **

König von England bis 946 n. Chr., Vater von Eadwig, Edgar und Eadberth

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Håkonsson **

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, Gryffindorschüler

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gunhild _**

Geliebte König Iagos von Gwynedd, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Heorstan **

Thegn von Sommerset, Vater von Wulfric und Dunstan.

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwal, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Marrok _**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes

**_Oilell _**

Königin der Sabberhexen

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf

**_Richard Eriugena _**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas, starb durch einen Zauber des schwarzen Eldorman in Nottingham

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**Wulfric **

Bruder Dunstans, Großmeister des Bundes, nennt sich ‚der schwarze Eldorman 'nennt sich ‚der schwarze Eldorman'


	54. Falle, Schwur und Diebstahl

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und später als eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut worden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes wirkungsvoller entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. ein Drachenboot des Königs von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte nicht nur, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht, er fordert auch das Schwert Hrunting zurück, was ihm allerdings Helga verweigert. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königsohn auf und schikanieren ihn. Als Edith, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen König Edgars, dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt, doch nach einer großen Suchaktion können beide schließlich befreit werden. Um die Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, zu bestrafen, werden beide nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun gebracht. Doch Sven und Edith haben bei ihrer Gefangennahme auch ein großes Geheimnis von Hogwarts entdeckt. Zu Weihnachten beschließen Tortgyd, Edith, Sven und Eirik, ein weiterer Däne, das Geheimnis zu lüften und folgen dabei einem Tunnel unter den See, der sie zu einer geheimnisvollen Kammer führt, in der Salazar geplant hat, Basilisken zu züchten, um mit ihnen den Bund zu besiegen. Als Sven aus reiner Neugier einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken aufhält, umwirft, müssen sie vor Salazar aus der Kammer fliehen.

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt Ende 977 n. Chr. den Attentäter Nadal Lynx, sowie den Zentauren Earpwald und Marrok, einen walisischen Werwolf. Sie sollen Informationen über Hogwarts sammeln, damit Hogwarts endlich vernichten werden kann. Um seine Macht zu verdeutlichen, wird vor ihren Augen ein Verräter des Bundes gefoltert, doch dabei kommt Nadal den Geheimnissen eines anderen Bündlers, Raegenhere, auf die Spur. Nadal bringt Raegenhere dazu für ihn in Hogsmeade zu spionieren, nachdem er von Salazar dorthin gebracht wird. So entdeckt Raegenhere Geheimgänge von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts, die dem Bund einen riesigen Vorteil liefern könnten. Allerdings geht Nadal dabei auch seinen eigenen Zielen nach. So trifft er sich mit Helga und gibt ihr Informationen über den schwarzen Eldorman weiter.

In Wales gerät Gunhild, Spionin auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldorman, in die Hände des ehemaligen Königs Iago ap Idwal, der mit ihrer Hilfe wieder auf den Thron zurück möchte. Mit Hilfe seines Hofzauberers und den Zaubern Gunhilds erschafft Iago ein besessenes Buch, welches ihm die Macht zurückbringen soll. Dazu greift er zudem noch Caernarfon an, um seinen Neffen Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf nach Angelsey zu locken.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er, den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgeregelung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Damit, ohne dass Dunstan es ahnt, hat der Bund fast seine Ziele erreicht, indem er die Ausbildung eines magischen Königs vornimmt. Um mehr über den Bund herauszubekommen, weiht Dunstan Hengist, den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige, in das Geheimnis ein, dass sein Großvater der schwarze Eldorman ist. Im Auftrag Dunstans spioniert Hengist den Bund aus und erfährt von seinen Plänen. In der Hoffnung noch genügend Zeit zu haben, reist Dunstan nach Winchester, um die Pläne des Bundes zu sabotieren.

**11. Falle, Schwur und Diebstahl**

_Holyhead, Gwynedd, im Kerker, Januar 978 n. Chr._

„Warum nur? Ich habe doch nichts getan?", jammerte leise Merfyn ap Tungyr immer wieder vor sich hin, wobei er sich mit seiner rechten Hand die wunden Stellen an seinem linken Arm rieb, die er sich von den Fesseln bei der Folterung im Kerker von Holyhead geholt hatte.

„Wie bin ich nur hier hineingeraten? Ich bin doch kein schlechter Mensch… habe nie etwas gestohlen oder mir etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Ich bin doch nur ein Sänger, ein Dichter… ein Barde. Ich habe doch niemanden mit meinen Liedern beleidigen wollen… wie können die von mir behaupten, ich habe den ehemaligen König mit meinem Gesang beleidigt. Alle haben bisher meine Stimme gelobt, haben sich an meinem Gesang und meinen Liedern erfreut! Haben sich gefreut, wenn ich neue Texte… vollständig unpolitische… vorgetragen habe. Wie können die nur sagen, ich habe Iago ap Idwal verraten, habe zur Rebellion aufgerufen und seinen Neffen unterstützt."

Merfyn, der nach der Auspeitschung in einem erbärmlichen Zustand war, weinte vor sich hin. Immer wieder liefen ihm Tränen über seine breiten Wangen, die aussahen, als würden sie nicht zu einem männlichen Wesen, sondern eher zu einem Engel gehören. Das goldgelockte Haar, nun verdreckt und an der Kopfhaut klebend, verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch mehr. Wieder begann er seine filigranen Hände, mit denen er sehr gut eine Harfe spielen konnte, krampfhaft ineinander zu verschränken und hob sie zu einem flehenden Gebet an.

‚Lieber Gott, lass mich in dieser schweren Stunde nicht allein. Lass nicht zu, dass mich die Schergen dieses Königs, dem ich doch nichts getan habe, quälen. Lass es vorbei sein. Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich weiter foltern… gar meine Finger, mit denen ich die Menschen mit so wunderschöner Musik verzückt habe, zerstören, indem sie etwa Daumenschrauben einsetzen oder gar meine Hände brechen. Lass mich nicht allein, damit ich, wenn sie mir wieder Schmerzen verursachen, diese besser durchhalten kann. Ich weiß, ich bin schwach und ich habe schon allein beim Auspeitschen meines Körpers beinahe alles was sie wollten zugegeben. Obwohl dies dann eine Lüge gewesen war. Lieber Gott, lass mich bitte nicht leiden… erlöse mich von diesem Übel… lieber will ich gleich sterben, als noch einmal von diesen Schergen gequält zu werden.'

Merfyn hielt inne, schloss die Augen und betete weiter zu Gott, dass dieser ihn doch erlösen sollte. Noch immer verstand er nicht, warum König Iago ihn so quälen ließ. Hatte dieser König vor einem schwächlichen Barden, der nicht einmal lesen konnte, so viel Angst? Nur langsam beruhigte sich Merfyn durch das Gebet… doch als er plötzlich Schritte vor seiner Kerkerzelle hörte, kehrte die Angst zurück.

‚Holen sie mich nun? Sie hatten angekündigt, dass die Auspeitschung nur der Beginn der Folterung gewesen sei.'

Er konnte sich an die Freude in ihren Gesichtern erinnern, als sie ihm aufzählten, was sie bald mit ihm anstellen würden, wenn er nicht bald zugeben werde, dass er Texte gegen den König verfasst habe und damit eine Rebellion gegen ihn beginnen wollte. Angstvoll richtete sich sein Blick auf die verschlossene Tür, hörte wie jene aufgeschlossen wurde, wobei er seinen Atem anhielt, als sie schließlich knarrend aufgestoßen wurde. Abwehrend hob er seine dünnen Arme hoch und begann zu jammern, als jemand in seine Kerkerzelle eintrat und ihn ansah. Ohne den Mann anzusehen, fiel Merfyn auf die Knie und neigte sein Haupt.

„Bitte tut mir nichts… ich will alles zugeben. Alles was Ihr wollt. Bitte, tut mir nicht weh… BITTE", hauchte er demjenigen entgegen, der nun vor ihm stand.

„Nein, Merfyn… Ihr missversteht es. Ich will Euch nichts tun", sagte eine Stimme, die so gar nicht zu den Schergen des Königs passte. Sie war jung und freundlich. Überrascht, aber immer noch vorsichtig, schaute Merfyn an seinen eigenen Armen vorbei und erblickte einen jungen Mann in einer schwarzen Robe, der ihn freundlich und interessiert ansah.

„Ihr… Ihr seid keiner der Folterer? Ihr holt mich nicht ab, um mir ein Geständnis abzuringen?", fragte Merfyn den jungen Mann, der ihn nun mit einem leichten Grinsen ansah.

„Nein, Merfyn, aber nein. Ich bin keiner von Iagos Männer, die Euch foltern wollen. Ich will Euch vielmehr helfen. Mein Name ist Cedifor ap Einion… und ich bin ebenso wie Ihr ein Mann des Geistes. Zwar anders als Ihr es vielleicht denkt, aber dennoch kann man mich einen Gelehrten nennen", sagte der junge Mann und versuchte beschwichtigend auf Merfyn einzuwirken, damit jener ein wenig von seiner Angst verlor.

„Ihr seid ein Gelehrter? Aber was tut Ihr dann hier an diesem finsteren Ort? Hat man Euch auch hierher gebracht, weil man auch denkt, dass Ihr König Iago verraten habt?", fragte Merfyn zögernd, doch nun deutlich mutiger den jungen Mann.

„Nein… ich wurde nicht hierher gebracht, weil man denkt, ich hätte König Iago verraten. Ich bin sogar einer seiner Berater… da ich sein Hofzauberer bin", sagte Cedifor leise zu dem vor ihm Knieenden. Merfyn zuckte zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich und abermals begann der Barde voller Angst zu zittern.

„Ihr seid ein Zauberer? Ihr wollt mich verwandeln, gebt es zu! Ihr seid gekommen, um mich zu bestrafen!", flüsterte Merfyn angstvoll und versuchte vor Cedifor wegzukrauchen. Allerdings fand er keinen Ort, wo er sich vor dem Zauberer hätte verstecken können.

„Merfyn! Ich sagte doch schon, ich habe nicht vor, Euch irgendetwas anzutun. Ich bin sogar gekommen, um Euch zu helfen. Anders als mein König bin ich überzeugt, dass Ihr nichts Böses im Sinn hattet… ja, ich bin sogar der Ansicht, dass man Euch verleugnet hat. Ihr habt keine Texte gegen den König gedichtet… jedenfalls keine solch plumpen Reime, wie sie dem König vorliegen. Wenn Ihr zu Eurer wundervollen Musik etwas gedichtet hättet, dass gegen den König gerichtet gewesen wäre, wäre es etwas… Gewaltiges, etwas… Großes gewesen. Nein, wirklich… ich erkenne Eure Kunst an und Ihr seid ein Künstler, ein wirklich großer Künstler", sagte Cedifor mit begeisterter Stimme. Merfyn schaute den jungen Mann an, der versuchte beruhigend auf den Barden einzureden.

„Glaubt Ihr das wirklich?", fragte Merfyn unsicher nach, worauf Cedifor nickte.

„Natürlich. Warum sollte ich sonst hier zu Euch kommen, wenn ich dies nicht glauben würde? Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Euch Unrecht geschehen ist. Nur leider… leider kann ich meinen König davon nicht überzeugen. Er hat keinen Sinn für Eure Poesie… für die wundervollen Kompositionen, die Ihr geschaffen habt. Er hält Euch für einen Umstürzler, einen Dieb… einen Gauner. Er ist eben ein Mann des Krieges und kein Gelehrter. Aber wenn ich Euch hierlassen würde, würde der Welt so viel Schönes verloren gehen. Ihr dürft hier nicht zu Grunde gehen!", sagte Cedifor und begann seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Was habt Ihr vor?", fragte Merfyn unsicher und schaute auf den langen Stab des Zauberers.

„Euch zu befreien natürlich. Ich kann keinen Mann wie Euch hier lassen. Ihr würdet verkümmern oder gar sterben. Denkt daran, was die Folterer mit Euch anstellen würden, würde ich Euch hier lassen. Nein, ich werde Euch aus Holyhead bringen… ein Freund von mir wartet nicht unweit der Burg mit einem Pferd… dies wird Euch von hier wegbringen. Ich habe Eure Sachen schon aus Eurem Gemach bringen lassen… Eure Kleidung und auch Eure teure Harfe. Doch Ihr müsst Euch sputen, denn bald werden die Schergen hinter Euch her sein. Deshalb müsst Ihr Angelsey so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Tut Ihr das nicht… sollten Euch gar die Soldaten Iagos stellen, dann seid nicht nur Ihr in Gefahr… dann werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, Euch zu beschützen", sagte Cedifor eindringlich, hob den Zauberstab und murmelte kurz etwas, worauf die Fußfesseln, die Merfyn angelegt worden waren, abfielen.

„Aber wo soll ich hingehen?", sagte Merfyn unsicher, als Cedifor ihm half, auf seine wackligen Beine zu kommen.

„Weg aus König Iagos Einflussbereich. Am besten zu Menschen, die Euch beschützen können. Entweder nach Dyfed… oder am besten erstmal nach Rhuddlan. Zum Beispiel an den Hof von Hyfaidd. Dort werden Barden, wie Ihr es seid, weit besser geachtet als hier. Denkt daran… immerhin lebt dort auch Hyfaidds Mutter Dwynwen. Ich an Eurer Stelle würde so schnell wie möglich dorthin gehen", sagte Cedifor mit energischer Stimme. Merfyn nickte.

‚Ja, Ihr habt Recht. Das wäre jetzt das Beste. Dort in Rhuddlan wäre ich erstmal sicher… zudem ist es nicht weit!'

„Nun, kommt", sagte Cedifor, griff den Arm des Barden und apparierte aus dem Kerker von Holyhead. Merfyn erstarrte, als er sich plötzlich im Mondlicht auf einer Lichtung befand, auf der ein großer Soldat stand und einen Rappen hielt. Diese wundersame Befreiung… diese Reise, ohne einen Schritt gemacht zu haben, wobei es ihm schien, als wäre sein Körper von irgendetwas mitgezogen worden. Sein Körper fühlte sich irgendwie taub an. Ob dies noch von der Angst oder der eigenartigen Reise stammte, konnte Merfyn nicht sagen. Cedifor führte den Barden zu dem Soldaten, der ihm umständlich auf den Rappen half.

„Ich danke Euch, Cedifor. Ich werde nicht vergessen, was Ihr für mich getan habt", sagte Merfyn mit zittriger Stimme. Der Zauberer befestigte die Tasche des Barden am Sattel des Rappen und schaute Merfyn noch einmal ernst an.

„Noch einmal… sputet Euch. Ich werde Eure Folterer nicht lange aufhalten können. Und wenn sie entdecken, dass Ihr auf irgendeine Weise entflohen seid, dann werden sie sogleich König Iago benachrichtigen. Ihr werdet kaum Zeit haben, um irgendwo zu rasten, denn die Soldaten des Königs werden Euch verfolgen. Reitet so schnell wie Ihr könnt und bringt Euch in Sicherheit. Wie schon gesagt, am besten nach Rhuddlan", sagte Cedifor mit ernster Stimme, worauf Merfyn nickte. Ohne sich weiter zu verabschieden, ließ Merfyn den Rappen antraben und schon bald galoppierte er in Richtung Rhuddlan. Cedifor und der Soldat, der neben ihm stand, schauten zu, wie der Barde schließlich von der Lichtung verschwand. Erst dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf beide Gesichter.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt das Buch entsprechend verborgen", sagte der Soldat mit energischer Stimme zu Cedifor, der daraufhin den großen Mann neben sich ansah und sich leicht verbeugte.

„Natürlich, Mylord. Erst, wenn er in Ruhe seine Sachen auspackt, wird er es finden. Aber da er es nicht lesen kann, wird der Zauber bei ihm nicht wirken. Doch ich denke, er wird schon bald in Rhuddlan die Attraktion der Damen sein… die dann auch bald dieses Buch entdecken werden… und dann… dann wird die Falle zuschnappen", sagte Cedifor, worauf das Grinsen König Iago ap Idwals breiter wurde. Erst jetzt nahm er den Helm ab, der sein Gesicht vor dem Barden verborgen hatte.

„Nun, dann lasst uns zur Burg zurückkehren und einen Wein auf unseren Erfolg trinken, ehe ich meinen Truppen den Befehl gebe, diesen Barden wieder einzufangen. Ich hoffe, unsere Warnungen und die Drohung ihn mehr als auszupeitschen, werden ihm Flügel verleihen. Aber er soll meinen Atem spüren… bis er sich schließlich in Sicherheit weiß… in Rhuddlan!", sagte Iago ap Idwal mit einem Lachen, in das sein Hofzauberer einfiel.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, in Salazars Zaubertrankkeller, Januar 978 n. Chr._

Vorsichtig tat Salazar die Zutaten in den Kessel und rührte ein wenig um. Die grünliche Farbe des Trankes wechselte in ein bonbonrosa, wobei auf Grund der Hitzeentwicklung im Kessel kleine Luftbläschen im Trank entstanden, die an der Oberfläche mit einem leisen Knall zerplatzten. Doch dieses Geräusch irritierte den Zaubertränkelehrer Hogwarts' nicht im Mindesten. Ohne nun weiter auf den Trank zu achten, begann er auf einem Holzbrettchen weitere Zutaten wie etwa Affodill oder Bucheckern zu zerkleinern, die er dann zusammen in einen Mörser tat, um sie weiter zu verreiben.

„Salazar, könnte ich dich kurz einmal sprechen?", ertönte von hinten eine Stimme, die ihn ein wenig aufschrecken ließ, denn seine Gedanken waren weder bei dem Trank, noch bei der Tür gewesen, durch die jene Person vor einem Augenblick gekommen war. Seine Gedanken hatten sich vielmehr um die Ereignisse um Weihnachten gedreht. Zum einen hatten er und Aelli feststellen müssen, dass irgendjemand in seine geheime Kammer unter dem See gekommen war, denn eines der Steinbassins war umgestoßen worden und der Inhalt war verschwunden. Eines der Eier war verschwunden… Zwar hatte Aelli eine Brosche eines Gryffindorschülers nahe einer der tragenden Säulen gefunden, doch Salazar wusste, dass außer Aelli niemand in der Schule ein Parselmund war. Wer also in der Schule hätte die Tür der Kammer öffnen können? Und wer war so unklug, den Inhalt eines der Bassins mitzunehmen? Es sei denn, es gab einen Spion des Bundes unter den Schülern, der genau wusste, wie man ein Basiliskenei behandeln musste. Allerdings war diese Idee mehr ein Hirngespinst von Aelli gewesen, als dass man es ernst nehmen durfte. Doch dann hatte Helga Hufflepuff die Lehrer einen Tag nach ihrer Entdeckung zusammengerufen und allen dargelegt, dass Nadal Lynx, der Attentäter des Bundes, sie besucht hatte. In Hogwarts… und mitten in ihrem Zimmer! Und nun war Salazar alles klar gewesen. Nadal, ein erfahrener Zauberer mit ungeahnten Kräften, musste den Weg in die geheime Kammer gefunden haben, musste sich dort umgesehen und eines der Eier mitgenommen haben. Doch wie war Nadal in die Schule gekommen? Gar durch einen der geheimen Gänge, die Salazar sehr gerne benutzte? Sollte er gar auch dieses Geheimnis gelüftet haben? Salazar blieb nichts weiter übrig, als weitere Zauber zu wirken, um die Kammer zu verschließen… er durfte nicht zulassen, dass der Bund alle seine Geheimnisse erfuhr und Gegenmaßnahmen einleitete, denn Salazar war sich bewusst, dass nur diese Geheimnisse ihn und andere vor den Schrecken des Bundes erretten würden. Nur mit Mühe und unter einem großen Zeitaufwand konnte er nun in seine geheime Kammer gelangen, um den Aufwuchs der Basilisken zu beobachten. Bisher allerdings war keines der Tiere geschlüpft. Noch einmal kehrten seine Gedanken zu Nadal zurück und damit zu einer fundamentalen Frage, die ihn quälte. Hatte Nadal dieses Ei mitgenommen um es dem Bund zu bringen? Oder benötigte Nadal das Ei für seine ganz eigenen Interessen? Nach den Aussagen Helgas hatte Nadal gar Informationen über den schwarzen Eldorman von Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury mitgebracht. Demnach sollte der schwarze Eldorman der Bruder des Erzbischofs sein, der beinahe bei einem Drachenangriff zu Tode gekommen sei. Salazar hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Doch was sollte diese Information ihnen bringen… wie sollten diese Informationen ihnen im Kampf gegen das Heer der Bündler und anderen Wesen helfen. Salazar wusste es nicht. Und auch die anderen hatten keine Antwort darauf gewusst. So hatte Salazar sich noch heute darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, als Helga ihn nun hier, in seinem Zaubertrankkeller aufgesucht hatte.

„Hast du ein klein wenig Zeit?", fragte Helga noch einmal nach und trat an Salazar heran.

„Nun ja, eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit, doch da du schon hier bist… doch bitte entschuldige, wenn ich mich während unseres Gespräches weiter um diesen Trank kümmere. Was gibt es denn für eilige und so wichtige Sachen zu besprechen, die nicht warten können?", fragte Salazar ein wenig barsch und schaute nur kurz auf, ehe er sich wieder seinem Trank zuwandte. Doch Helga schien dies weder zu beeindrucken noch schien sie gewillt, Salazar irgendwie nachzugeben.

„Nun, ich bin gekommen… und habe dies nicht vor den anderen Lehrern erzählt… weil ich einige Dinge erst mit dir besprechen wollte. Ich weiß, wir waren in letzter Zeit nicht immer einer Meinung. Während du dir mehr um die Bedrohung durch den Bund Sorgen gemacht hast, habe ich mich mehr um die Ausbildung unserer aller Schüler gesorgt. Aber Nadal hat mir deutlich gemacht, dass wir es uns nicht leisten können Unfrieden zu schüren oder gar einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben. Wir müssen zusammen diese Gefahr bestehen!", sagte Helga nachdenklich und setzte sich an den Tisch gegenüber Salazar. Interessiert schaute Salazar auf.

„Schön, dass du dies so erkennst", sagte er lächelnd und mit einem Nicken.

„Ja… und genau deshalb möchte ich die Informationen, die mir zum einen einige Schüler gaben und zum anderen ich von Nadal bekam, hinterfragen, ob sie so stimmen. Denn… sollten sie so stimmen, muss ich mich ernsthaft fragen, ob der Bund wirklich die große Gefahr für Hogwarts darstellt. Oder ob du durch deine kleinen Geheimnisse nicht letztendlich Hogwarts mehr gefährden könntest", sagte Helga mit ernster Miene und schaute Salazar eindringlich an. Salazar schaute Helga erstaunt an, wobei ihm sein Messer aus den Händen glitt.

„Wie… wie meinst du dies?"

„Nun, zum einen… und zum Glück hatte diese Frage niemand bei unserer letzten Sitzung gestellt… wie ist Nadal überhaupt nach Hogwarts hineingekommen? Gut, es war Weihnachtszeit und das Weihnachtsfest hatte all unsere Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht und zum anderen wissen wir, dass Nadal ein außergewöhnliches Wesen ist. Aber als ich ihn danach fragte, wie er es geschafft hatte, sagte er mir, du, Salazar, würdest mir darauf eine Antwort geben können. Eine Antwort, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde. Was meinte er damit?", fragte Helga und sah Salazar mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. Salazar schluckte laut. Ihm war nun klar, dass Nadal einen der Geheimgänge entdeckt haben musste und so nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Hart biss er sich auf seine Zähne, wobei auch sein Mund ein wenig vor Nervosität anfing zu zucken. Helga wartete und sagte nichts, doch ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn.

„So, sagte dies Nadal so! Dann wird das wohl so stimmen", begann Salazar umständlich und versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, doch Helga schaute Salazar weiterhin scharf an und wartete.

„Nun… ich… also…". Schweiß lief Salazar heiß über seinen Rücken. Er wusste, dass sich auf seiner Stirn ebenso Schweißperlen gesammelt hatten… mochten sie nun vom heißen Trank im Kessel rühren oder von der Aufdeckung seiner Geheimnisse, sie behinderten Salazars Konzentration.

„Also… nun gut, ja, verdammt. Um besser und vor allem unbemerkt aus der Burg zu kommen, habe ich einzelne Gänge geschaffen, die nach Hogsmeade und die nahe Umgebung führen. Einen dieser Gänge muss Nadal entdeckt und ihn genutzt haben. Nur so konnte er in die Burg gelangen und nur so konnte er dich in deinem Zimmer ansprechen", erwiderte Salazar nun ebenfalls zornig. Allerdings weniger auf Helga, als auf sich selber. Er hätte die Gänge nach Hogsmeade besser sichern sollen… hätte verhindern müssen, dass irgendjemand sie überhaupt entdeckte. Helga starrte ihn weiter unentwegt an, ehe sie leise zu sprechen begann, obwohl man ihr deutlich ansah, dass es in ihr brodelte.

„Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass es nicht nur einen Gang nach Hogwarts gibt. Und ich kann wohl auch davon ausgehen, dass es jene geheime Kammer unter dem See gibt, in denen du unterschiedliche Versuche betreibst", sagte sie langsam.

„Ja, es gibt die Kammer. Hat dir das nicht Nadal schon erzählt?", sagte Salazar zynisch.

„Nein… diese Information habe ich nicht von Nadal. Diese Information habe ich von einer Schülerin, die sich mir gerade anvertraut hat. Sie berichtete mir auch, dass du in dieser Kammer Basilisken züchtest. Jedenfalls hat sie Aelli gesehen, wie dieser ein Basiliskenei hochhielt… und ein Gespräch zwischen dir und Aelli mit angehört, in dem es um Basilisken ging. Ich nehme an, dass auch dies richtig ist?", sagte Helga, die weiterhin Salazar musterte. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn, aber auch vor Abscheu. Salazar musterte Helga, ohne etwas zu sagen, so dass mehr als einen Augenblick lang Stille herrschte. Dann begann Helga unmerklich ihren Kopf zu schütteln, zog ihre Stirn kraus und seufzte. Obwohl man ihr ihren Zorn deutlich ansehen konnte, versuchte sie weiterhin ruhig weiterzusprechen.

„Wie sollen wir eine Einheit gegen den Bund aufbieten, wenn jeder hier nur sein eigenes Süppchen kocht? Wie kommst du darauf, in Hogwarts solche gefährlichen Tiere einzuführen oder gar züchten zu wollen? Aber was sage ich…nun gut, Salazar… außer mir, dir, Aelli und den vier Schülern, die in deine Kammer eingedrungen sind, weiß niemand von dieser Kammer und ihren Geheimnissen. Würde ich jetzt die anderen Lehrer von dieser Kammer in Kenntnis setzen, Salazar, wäre es um den Frieden in Hogwarts geschehen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie sich die gesamte Lehrerschaft entscheiden würde. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass man dich aus Hogwarts verbannen würde… doch genau das können wir uns gerade jetzt nicht leisten. Und auch du kannst dir das nicht leisten. Ohne Hogwarts, Salazar, ohne uns, würde dein Kampf gegen den Bund, der dir ja so wichtig ist, unmöglich sein. Wenn Hogwarts' Schutz für dich nicht mehr existiert… wir nicht für einander einstehen… dann wirst auch du ein karges Leben führen müssen. Erinnere dich, wie es war, von den Schergen des Bundes stets auf der Flucht zu sein. Jeden Tag sich fürchten müssen, entdeckt zu werden… und dann der Rache des schwarzen Eldormannes und vor allem deinem Vater ausgesetzt zu sein!"

Helga unterbrach ihre Worte, um Salazar zu mustern, der ihr wortlos zugehört hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, denn in Salazars Gesicht, das zu einer Fratze verzogen war, war auch ganz deutlich der Hass auf seinen Vater hervorgetreten.

„Ich kenne dich schon lange, Salazar. Und wir haben zusammen schon einiges erlebt, deshalb Salazar, werde ich niemandem von dieser Kammer erzählen… und ich werde auch die vier Schüler verpflichten, niemandem etwas über diese Kammer zu erzählen. Doch im Gegenzug verlange ich vier Dinge von dir", sagte Helga schließlich. Salazar schaute sie erneut an, diesmal allerdings mehr als erstaunt.

„Und was sind dies für Dinge?", fragte Salazar.

„Zum einen verlange ich von dir, dass die Geheimgänge nach Hogwarts entweder versperrt oder entsprechend geschützt werden, so dass, sollte jemand sie benutzen, wir davon Kenntnis haben und Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten können. Ich denke mir, wir können so den Bündlern einige Überraschungen bereiten, denn Nadal wird diese Informationen natürlich an den schwarzen Eldorman weitergeben", sagte Helga mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Dabei zeigte sie auf einen ihrer Finger, als würde sie die vier Punkte abzählen.

„Auch ich habe daran bereits gedacht", sagte Salazar nickend und bestätigte somit den Punkt von Helga.

„Gut… zweitens, du vernichtest alle Basiliskeneier oder schon bereits geschlüpfte Tiere."

„Ich soll alle Eier vernichten? Aber warum? Sie sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil unserer Verteidigung. Nur mit ihnen werden wir gegen die dunklen Mächten des schwarzen Eldormannes bestehen können. Glaubst du, er wird sich darum scheren, was du und die anderen Lehrer über diese Tiere denken?", brach es aus Salazar hervor. Helga antwortete nicht gleich, sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Dann, nachdem sie ihren Zorn hinuntergeschluckt hatte, versuchte sie ihm mit ruhiger Stimme zu antworten.

„Salazar! Diese Tiere gefährden in einer kommenden Schlacht nicht nur die Bündler… sondern auch unsere eigenen Leute. Kommt es zu einem Nahkampf… egal ob mit Schwertern oder Zauberstäben, werden die Basilisken kaum zwischen Angreifer oder Verteidiger unterscheiden. Und auch wenn du die Basilisken dirigieren könntest und sie unter deinem Befehl stehen würden, so würde dein Vater, der ja auch ein Parselmund ist, versuchen die Basilisken zu beeinflussen. Wer sagt mir, dass nicht eines dieser Monster sich dann gegen uns wendet. Kannst du mir schwören, dass es NIE zu einem solchen Szenarium kommen kann?"

Salazar schwieg. Man sah ihm an, dass es in ihm rumorte, denn abermals mahlte sein Unterkiefer an seinem Oberkiefer und abermals zuckte sein Mund verräterisch, doch er schwieg.

„Wenn es zu einer Schlacht kommt… und es wird zu einer solchen kommen, da bin ich mir sicher… dürfen diese Tiere nicht eingesetzt werden. Deshalb, Salazar, verlange ich von dir, dass die Eier vernichtet werden", sagte Helga nun mit bestimmender Schärfe. Salazar kniff seine Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein. Dann sackten seine Schultern schließlich nach unten.

„Ich denke es ist ein Fehler… aber ich will nicht alles gefährden, deshalb stimme ich deinem Vorschlag zu. Ich werde alle Tiere, die sich im Augenblick in meiner Obhut befinden, töten", sagte Salazar mit bestimmender Schärfe. Helga sah Salazar an. Es schien ihr, als würde er noch irgendetwas sagen wollen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg. Helga hoffte, dass Salazar sein Wort halten würde… obwohl… sie konnte sich noch gut an Godrics einstige Worte erinnern, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen und er sich zum ersten Mal an sie gewandt hatte.

„_Würdest du auf das Schwert aufpassen, Mädchen. Es ist sehr kostbar… und ich möchte es nicht verlieren. Ein Seher hat mir prophezeit, dass es einmal in einem Kampf mit einem Basilisken eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ein Basilisk aussieht, aber es scheint ein gefährliches Tier zu sein… gefährlich genug für mich_", hatte Godric damals gesagt, als er in den Kampf mit Nadal getreten war. Mit diesen Worten hatte Godric ihr, Helga, sein Schwert überreicht. Sollte dieses Schwert von Godric wirklich in einen Kampf mit einem Basilisken geraten… einem Basilisken, der aus einem der Eier Salazars ausgebrütet worden war? Sollte Salazar nicht alle seine Tiere vernichten wollen? Helga musste dem Zauberer vertrauen, dass er wirklich die Tiere, die sich in seiner Obhut befanden, vernichtete, doch irgendwie schien diese Prophezeiung des Sehers dennoch eintreffen zu wollen.

„ Nun… was sind deine weiteren Forderungen?", sagte Salazar mit ablehnender Stimme.

„Drittens… ich will, dass du alle anderen dort in der Kammer enthaltenen Geheimnisse und Tiere aus Hogwarts bringst. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für Grässlichkeiten sich dort noch aufhalten. Die Schülerin, die sich mir anvertraute, sprach von schwarzer Magie, von der du Aelli etwas erzähltest. Du weißt, dass ich jeden, der sich mit schwarzer Magie abgibt, verachte. Aber solange es niemanden gefährdet, kann es uns in der Schlacht vielleicht helfen… auch wenn ich mich dafür selbst verachten müsste", sagte Helga, wobei sie sich vor Unbehagen schüttelte. Salazar nickte nur, als sei er damit einverstanden.

„Und viertens… verlange ich, dass du die Kammer für immer schließt und auf Hogwarts keine solchen Experimente mehr durchführst. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass du solche Experimente gut heißt oder sie woanders weiterführst, das musst du mit dir selbst ausmachen, aber keinesfalls dürfen solche Experimente auf Hogwarts getätigt werden. Auch wenn es zur Schlacht kommt, möchte ich nicht, dass in Hogwarts irgendetwas aufbewahrt wird, was mit der schwarzen Magie zusammenhängt. Die Schüler dürfen von einer solchen Magie… oder den Folgen einer solchen Magie… nicht gefährdet werden", sagte Helga.

Salazar starrte Helga an, dann nickte er.

„Ich verspreche dir, die Kammer zu schließen. Allein ich oder einer meiner Nachfahren werden in der Lage sein, die Kammer wieder zu öffnen, so dass aus der Kammer keinerlei Gefährdung mehr für einen Schüler… deiner Schule… ausgehen wird", sagte Salazar feierlich. Helga nickte ebenfalls erleichtert und atmete tief ein.

„Nun… hast du noch etwas, was ich dir schwören soll?", fragte Salazar Helga mit bissigem Unterton, ehe er sich dann wieder seinem Trank widmete. Helga sah Salazar nur kopfschüttelnd zu, wie er die zerriebenen Zutaten in den Trank tat, ehe sie aus dem Raum ging. Sie wusste, dass ihr einstiges gutes Verhältnis zu Salazar von nun an stark gestört war… und dennoch wusste sie, dass sie sich auf Salazar verlassen konnte. Er würde die vier Punkte, die sie angesprochen hatte, erfüllen und neben ihr gegen den Bund kämpfen. Doch sollten sie den Bund gar schlagen, dann wusste Helga, dass Salazar ihre Gemeinschaft verlassen würde… oder es in einem fürchterlichen Konflikt endete.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, der verbotene Wald, Januar 978 n. Chr._

Raegenhere atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er sich daran machte, den schweren Stein, der den Geheimgang versperrte, wegzudrücken. Er wusste, dass hinter diesem Stein Kälte und Schnee auf ihn warteten, doch er war glücklich, mit seiner Beute den Lehrern und Schülern der Burg Hogwarts entkommen zu sein. Nicht, dass jene ihn verfolgten… sie hatten ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen. Doch das stete Gefühl, irgendwann doch entdeckt zu werden, hatte gewaltig an Raegenheres Nerven gerüttelt. Dass er mehrmals nur durch Glück nicht entdeckt worden war, verstärkte den Effekt noch zusätzlich. Einmal gar hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Salazar Slytherin, der ganz nahe an einem seiner Verstecke vorbeigegangen war, habe ihn gesehen… und doch war der alte Bekannte von Raegenhere ungeachtet weitergegangen.

Nun schien er in Sicherheit zu sein. Zudem hatte er diesen zweiten Geheimgang bei seiner ersten Erkundungstour nach Hogwarts gefunden, der nicht zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade verlief, sondern die Burg mit dem nahen Waldstück verband. Jetzt konnte er unentdeckt in den Wald gelangen und dann durch den Schnee und die Kälte nach Hogsmeade zurückkehren, ohne wesentlich aufzufallen. Dass er dafür ein wenig Kälte und einen erheblichen Fußmarsch durch Schnee auf sich nahm, kam Raegenhere sogar nicht ungelegen. Konnte er sich doch Gedanken machen, an wen er die an sich genommenen Bücher aus der Bibliothek veräußern konnte und vor allem, was er mit den Unterlagen tat, die er in einem der Lehrerzimmer gefunden hatte. Diese Unterlagen hatte Raegenhere aus einem versteckten Buch herausgerissen. Es war ein Tagebuch gewesen… das Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff. Zunächst hatte er das große Buch, das er unmöglich vollständig mitnehmen konnte, achtlos zur Seite gelegt. Dann aber, mehr aus Neugier, hatte er begonnen einzelne Seiten des Buches zu lesen und war auf sehr wertvolle Informationen gestoßen. Informationen, die für einen normalen Zauberer nicht von Wichtigkeit gewesen wären oder die dieser gar nicht verstanden hätte. Doch Raegenhere war lange genug im Bund gewesen… und lange genug im Dunstkreis des schwarzen Eldorman. Er wusste, dass dieser nach solchen Informationen lechzte. Und nun endlich schienen diese Unterlagen die letzten Rätsel um das legendäre Schwert Hrunting, welches Helga Hufflepuff gehörte, lösen zu können.

Zudem hatte Raegenhere eine Karte von Hogwarts gefunden, die Helga während der Bauphase der Burg angefertigt hatte. Mit Hilfe dieser Karte wusste man genau, wo man sich in der Burg befand und wie man wo hingelangte. In den Händen des richtigen Mannes war diese Karte sehr viel Gold wert. Raegenhere hatte diese Unterlagen aus dem Buch herausgerissen und war schließlich aus Hogwarts geflohen. Er wusste, dass er sich nun auf den Weg machen musste, denn schon bald würde sein Diebstahl, auch derjenige der wertvollen Bücher aus der Bibliothek Hogwarts', bemerkt werden. Dann würde man seine Spuren verfolgen… und zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte er schon nicht mehr in Hogsmeade verweilen. Er wusste noch nicht, wohin er gehen wollte, doch er wusste, dass es weit weg sein würde… weit weg von Hogwarts, Salazar und der Schlacht, die unausweichlich war. Allerdings auch nicht gerade in der Nähe des schwarzen Eldormannes. Vielleicht konnte er sich mit Hilfe des Goldes ein kleines Stück Land erwerben und zu einem Gutsbesitzer werden. Vielleicht gar ein Thegn. Diese Vorstellung erfreute ihn ungemein. Ihm war klar, dass die Unterlagen von Helga Hufflepuff ihm diese Goldmengen durchaus einbringen würden.

Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, diese Unterlagen direkt dem schwarzen Eldorman zu verkaufen. Doch er kannte den Namen eines Alchemisten in Sarum, einem Abu Musa Dschebec, der für den Bund arbeitete und der ihm sicher einiges an Gold für diese Informationen geben würde. Auf der anderen Seite… vielleicht würde Salazar oder gar diese Hufflepuff die Sachen auch zurückkaufen. Immerhin waren es Informationen, die in dem künftigen Kampf von Wichtigkeit sein mochten. Über den einen oder anderen Kaufmann in Hogsmeade konnte er mit den Gründern von Hogwarts in Kontakt treten und sehen, was diese Unterlagen für sie wert waren. Natürlich wusste Raegenhere, dass er von diesem Moment an von Salazar keine Milde zu erwarten hatte, falls jener ihn irgendwann einmal treffen würde… doch Raegenhere wusste auch, dass Salazar in der nächsten Zeit mehr als beschäftigt war mit der Vorbereitung der Schlacht. Und nach der Schlacht… nun ja, wer weiß, wen es dann noch gibt. Jedenfalls hatte Raegenhere keinerlei Skrupel, denn immerhin ging es ja um sein Leben, um sein Glück und seinen Reichtum.

Endlich konnte er den Stein, der den Geheimgang versperrte, zur Seite bewegen und kroch aus dem Gang. Als er schließlich gänzlich aus dem Geheimgang gekrochen war und auch seinen Sack mit den Büchern und den Unterlagen an sich genommen hatte, versperrte er den Geheimgang wieder mit dem Stein.

‚Wer weiß? Vielleicht brauche ich den Gang noch einmal!', sagte er sich und schob auf den Stein noch etwas Schnee, so dass der Eingang nun nicht mehr so deutlich zu sehen war. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend machte er sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Natürlich kam er schlecht voran, obwohl die Bäume eng aneinander standen und deshalb nicht so viel Schnee auf dem Boden lag, doch das Unterholz des Waldes hemmte sein Fortkommen genauso. Entsprechend vorsichtig ging Raegenhere auch über die abgestorbenen Äste und achtete dabei nicht auf die Umgebung.

‚Warum auch?', sagte er sich. 'Wer sollte sich hier schon blicken lassen. Hier sind keine Schüler oder Lehrer'.

Hätte er sich allerdings umgesehen, so wären ihm markante Spuren aufgefallen… Spuren, die keinesfalls von einem Menschen stammten.

Plötzlich stutzte Raegenhere, als er abermals über einen Ast stieg und nun neben einem etwas größeren Baum eine dieser kleinen Lichtungen erblickte, die immer wieder unverhofft im Wald auftauchten. Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Er schaute sich um, doch konnte er nicht sehen, was es war, als er plötzlich ein sirrendes Geräusch wahrnahm. Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, begann seine Schulter zu brennen und sein Arm schien sich nicht mehr so bewegen zu können, wie zuvor. Er schaute zur Seite, zu seiner Schulter und entdeckte, dass in ihr der Schaft eines Pfeils steckte. Ehe er sich auch nur etwas bewegen konnte, sausten weitere Pfeile aus dem Nichts heran, bohrten sich in den Boden, in den Baum neben ihm… und schließlich auch in seine Brust. Erschrocken, ja mehr erstaunt über die Schnelligkeit der Pfeile, sank Raegenhere auf die Knie. Umständlich versuchte er seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, wobei er feststellen musste, dass sein verwundeter Arm kaum mehr zu gebrauchen war.

„Halt… nicht schießen. Ich…"

Weiter kam Raegenhere nicht, denn der nächste Pfeil bohrte sich in seine Kehle. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sank Raegenhere nach hinten weg, dann begann die Welt um ihn zu verschwimmen, ehe er schließlich sein Leben aushauchte.

„Schaut nach, ob er tot ist", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Unterholz gegenüber der Lichtung, woraufhin zwei Zentauren auf die Lichtung traten und langsam, sich stets umsehend, auf Raegenhere zugingen. Während der eine die Umgebung im Auge behielt und darauf gefasst war, dass im nächsten Moment weitere Menschen aus dem Wald traten, untersuchte der andere den toten Raegenhere.

„Ja, Mylord. Dieser Mensch ist tot", sagte der Zentaur, der Raegenhere untersucht hatte.

Nun traten drei weitere Zentauren auf die Lichtung, wobei der eine dieser drei ein Albino war. Mit einem arroganten Blick und leicht angewidert von dem Toten ließ Earpwald den Menschen untersuchen.

„Guter Schuss, Zentaur!", lobte er denjenigen, der den tödlichen Schuss abgegeben hatte.

Beinahe hätte dieser Mensch ihren Aufenthalt in diesem Wald entdeckt und damit einen möglichen Angriff auf das Zentaurenlager der Zentauren um Berin unmöglich gemacht.

„Hier liegt ein Sack, Mylord!", sagte einer der anderen Zentauren und wies auf die Habe Raegenheres. Earpwald nickte nur, dann trat er näher an den Toten heran.

„Ich weiß nicht… er kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich weiß nur nicht, woher", sagte Earpwald leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist mit dem Sack?", fragte noch einmal der Zentaur, der den Sack hochnahm und ihn Earpwald überreichte. Earpwald schaute kurz hinein, gab ihn dann aber dem Zentauren wieder zurück.

„Bücher! Erbärmlich! Aber… vielleicht kann der schwarze Eldorman mit diesen Werken und Unterlagen etwas anfangen. Wir werden sie ihm zusenden", sagte Earpwald zu dem Zentauren, der nun den Sack trug.

„Was machen wir mit dem Toten, Mylord?", fragte ein anderer Zentaur Earpwald.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit, bis wir ihn auf einer größeren Lichtung unter dem Schnee verscharren können. Hier könnte ihn jemand aus Berins Herde finden… und damit auf unsere Existenz stoßen. Ich will nicht, dass der graue Geist plötzlich in unserem Heerlager steht und unter meinen Getreuen wütet."

Die Nennung von Berins Zwillingsbruder Alo, der unter Earpwalds Zentauren nur noch der graue Geist genannt wurde, ließ die anderen Zentauren schaudern. Schnell nahm einer der Zentauren Raegenhere an seinen Füßen, zog ihn hoch und legte den Leichnam einem anderen über dessen Pferdekörper. Vorsichtig aber dennoch schnell verließen die fünf Zentauren die Lichtung… und nur wenige Augenblicke später lag diese wieder in vollkommener Ruhe, als wäre nicht vor wenigen Augenblicken ein Mensch hier zu Tode gekommen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy: **Vielen Dank für die beiden Reviews. Schön etwas von Dir zu hören. Nun, ich hoffe dieses kleine Kapitel ist ein geeignetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. grins

Nun, du hast natürlich Recht. Der Muffliato-Zauber ist von Snape erfunden worden. Käse! Also werde ich den Zauber im letzten Kapitel noch ein klein wenig ändern müssen. Doch vielen Dank, dass du mich auf diesen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hast. Hengist lässt sich wirklich auf ein gefährliches Spiel ein… aber er hat geeignete Zauberfähigkeiten, die nicht zu unterschätzen sind.

Nadal spielt wirklich alle Seiten aus. Aber der Grat wird immer schmaler, bis er schließlich sich entscheiden muss. Das siehst du ganz richtig.

Nun Aelli ist nicht der Schlangenmann, auch wenn er ein Parselmund ist. Aber er wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen.

Und ja, auch der Werwolf ist schon aufgetaucht. Noch nicht als wesentliche Figur, doch immerhin ist er, Marrok, der Anführer eines Werwolfrudels, das die Umgebung von Hogwarts unsicher macht. So wie Longbottom ja selbst sehen konnte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen**

**Affodill**

Der Affodill (engl. asphodel) ist eine Pflanze aus der Familie der Liliengewächse und vornehmlich im Mittelmeerraum, auf den Kanarischen Inseln und östlich bis Iran auf Weiderasen oder Brachland zu finden und immer in großen Gruppen anzutreffen. Eine sehr ausdauernde Pflanze mit dicken Wurzeln und schmalen langen Blättern. Zur Blütezeit bringt sie unzählige weiße sternförmige Einzelblütchen hervor, die in Rispen angeordnet sind. Je nach Art tragen die Blütenblättchen einen rot, grün oder blau gefärbten Mittelstreifen. Der Affodill besitzt eine Wuchshöhen von 50 bis 120 cm. Er besitzt fleischige, rübenartig verdickte Rhizome. Der Stängel ist aufrecht und meist blattlos. Die Grundblätter werden bis zu 60 cm lang und sind von graugrüner Farbe. Blütezeit ist von Mai bis Juli. Während der Antike galt diese Pflanzenart bei den Griechen als Trauerpflanze, die den Übergang in die Unterwelt erleichtern sollte. Aus dem Wermutaufguss von geriebenen Affodill lässt sich, wie im Buch „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" erklärt wird, ein starker Schlaftrunk, der „Trank der lebenden Toten", herstellen.

**Bucheckern**

Bucheckern sind die Früchte der Rotbuche. Die dreikantigen Nüsse der Buche sitzen zu zweit in einem außen struppig-rauhen, vierlappigen Fruchtbecher (Cupula) und sind von einer braunglänzenden Schale umgeben. Reichen Fruchtbehang gibt es bei der Buche alle 5 - 8 Jahre. Bucheckern enthalten im Durchschnitt 15 - 20 Öl. Trotz der leichten Giftigkeit - die rohen Nüsse enthalten Alkaloide und Trimethylamin, was reizend auf Augen und Atmungsorgane wirkt (auch Fagin genannt) - wurde im 19. Jahrhundert (und in der Notzeit nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg) aus den Nüssen in Ölmühlen Öl gepresst, welches sowohl beim Kochen als auch als Lampenöl Verwendung fand.

**Pfeile**

Ein Pfeil ist der Schusskörper einer Bogenwaffe. Pfeile wurden sowohl zum Kampf als auch zur Jagd benutzt. Sie konnten abgeschossen oder mit einem Katapult geschleudert werden, mitunter benutzte man - wie bei der Falarika - brennbares Material, um sie vor dem Schleudern anzuzünden und eine höhere Kampfwirkung zu erzielen. Der Pfeil ist prinzipiell ein gerader Stab, an dessen vorderen Ende eine Spitze und am anderen Ende Stabilisatoren aus echten oder Kunststofffedern angebracht sind. Ganz am hinteren Ende befindet sich die Nocke, die den Kontakt zur Bogensehne sicherstellt.

Das traditionelle Schaftmaterial ist Holz. Ein typischer Pfeilschaft ist etwa einen drittel Zoll dick. Die Biegesteifigkeit (der sog. Spine-Wert) wird in Pfund angegeben, und zwar so, dass der Wert in etwa der Zugstärke eines englischen Langbogens entspricht, für den der Pfeil geeignet wäre. Je nach Pfeilgewicht kann man auch die Geschwindigkeit eines solchen Pfeils messen. So ist ein 30 g schwerer Pfeil etwa 60 m/s schnell. Englische Kriegspfeile konnten aber auch schon 52 g wiegen, welche immerhin noch mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 40 bis 50 m/s auf das Opfer eintrafen.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**_Abu Musa Dschebec_**

Gelehrter und Alchemist aus Sarum, arbeitet für den schwarzen Eldorman

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Aelli_**

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts', kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin. Wird auf Grund seiner Jagd nach dem Adamas, den Insignien der Führerschaft der Zentauren, auch der „Graue Geist" genannt.

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Cedifor ap Einion _**

Neuer Hofzauberer Iagos, wurde durch Gwefrfawr ap Sywno ausgebildet. Erschuf das „besessene Buch"

**_Cuthbert_**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'

**Cynesige**

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**_Dwynwen_**

Frau des verstorbenen Prinzen Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd

**_Earpwald_**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith**

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard**

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, Gryffindorschüler

**_Godric Gryffindor_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gunhild_**

Geliebte König Iagos von Gwynedd, im Bund der Wölfe tätig

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwals, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal**

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Marrok_**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Merfyn ap Tungyr_**

Barde, auf Grund seiner Stimme und seines Aussehens Liebling der Frauen

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Raegenhere_**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd_**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin_**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven**

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd_**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'


	55. Schreckensmomente

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut worden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht und zudem fordert er das Schwert Hrunting zurück, was ihm allerdings Helga verweigert. Um Svens Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht zu gefährden, gibt Harald vorerst nach. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie, Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königssohn auf. Als Edith, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen Königs Edgar, dem jungen Dänen zu Hilfe kommen will, werden sie und Sven überwältigt und ins Verlies gesteckt, doch nach einer großen Suchaktion können beide schließlich befreit werden. Die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, werden daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun gebracht. Doch Sven und Edith haben bei ihrer Gefangennahme auch ein großes Geheimnis Hogwarts' entdeckt. So beschließen sie zu Weihnachten zusammen mit Tortgyd und Eirik, einem weiteren Dänen, das Geheimnis zu lüften. Ihr Weg führt zu einer geheimnisvollen Kammer, in der Salazar geplant hat, Basilisken zu züchten, um mit ihnen den Bund zu besiegen. Als Sven aus reiner Neugier einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken aufhält, umwirft, müssen sie vor Salazar aus der Kammer fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten. Doch darunter leidet das Verhältnis der Gründer untereinander weiter.

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt Ende 977 n. Chr. den Attentäter Nadal Lynx, sowie den Zentauren Earpwald und den Werwolf Marrok. Sie sollen Informationen über Hogwarts sammeln, damit Hogwarts endlich vernichtet werden kann. Dabei trifft Nadal auf den Bündler Raegenhere, der, nachdem er von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht wurde, für Nadal spionieren soll. So entdeckt Raegenhere schließlich Geheimgänge von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts, die dem Bund einen riesigen Vorteil liefern könnten. Allerdings geht Nadal dabei auch seinen eigenen Zielen nach. So trifft er sich mit Helga und gibt ihr Informationen über den schwarzen Eldorman weiter. Währenddessen bestiehlt Raegenhere die Gründer, vor allem Helga, indem er einige Seiten aus deren Tagebuch mitnimmt. Doch das anfängliche Glück ist ihm nicht hold, denn er gerät zwischen die Konfrontation der Zentauren und wird getötet. Die Seiten des Tagebuches gelangen so in die Hände des schwarzen Eldormannes.

In Wales will Iago ap Idwal wieder den Thron von Gwynedd zurückerobern und lässt deshalb mit Hilfe seines Hofzauberers ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Dieses lässt er dann durch einen Barden, Merfyn ap Tungyr unbemerkt nach Rhuddlan transportieren. Um seinen Neffen, König Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf abzulenken, versucht er ihn nach Angelsey zu locken.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgeregelung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Damit, ohne dass Dunstan es ahnt, hat der Bund fast seine Ziele erreicht, indem er die Ausbildung eines magischen König vornimmt. Um mehr über den Bund herauszubekommen, weiht Dunstan Hengist, den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige, in das Geheimnis ein, dass sein Großvater der schwarze Eldorman ist. Im Auftrag Dunstans spioniert Hengist den Bund aus und erfährt von dessen Plänen. In der Hoffnung noch genügend Zeit zu haben, reist Dunstan nach Winchester, um die Pläne des Bundes zu sabotieren.

**12. Schreckensmomente**

_Winchester, Gemach von Erzbischof Dunstan von Canterbury, Ende Januar 978 n. Chr._

Abermals tauchte Dunstan die Feder in die schwarzblaue Tinte, ehe er mit sorgfältiger Schrift weitere Wörter auf der Pergamentrolle schrieb. Außer dem Kratzen der Feder und dem Zischen des Holzes in einem nahen Kamin konnte man, wenn es jemand anderen in dem Raum gegeben hätte, nur ab und zu das verhaltene Lachen des Erzbischofs von Canterbury hören. Schließlich beendete Dunstan den Brief, nahm etwas Schreibsand und trocknete damit die Tinte, rollte schließlich den Brief zusammen und begann etwas grünen Wachs in einer nahen Kerze zu erhitzen, welches er dann auf den Brief drückte und ihn damit verschloss. Mit Hilfe seines Siegelringes drückte er noch das Zeichen des Erzbischofs in das noch warme Wachs hinein und legte die Pergamentrolle beiseite. Langsam lehnte sich Dunstan zurück und reinigte seine Feder von weiterer Tinte. Dann nahm er abermals sein Weinglas, welches ebenfalls auf dem Schreibtisch stand, und trank mit einem kleinen Schluck die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. Gedankenverloren drehte er daraufhin seinen Becher in der Hand, währenddessen sein Blick noch weiter auf den verschlossenen Brief lag.

„Eminenz?"

Dunstan schreckte auf, denn er hatte nicht gehört wie Irminric, sein getreuer Diener, in sein Gemach in Winchester eingetreten war.

„Irminric… schön, dass du kommst. Ich möchte, dass du diesen Brief zum Seneschall Englands, Aelfhere, bringst. So wie ich aus den Nachrichten aus Mercien vernehmen konnte, weilt er wieder in Winchester… und er wird begierig sein, diese Nachrichten zu lesen", sagte Dunstan und verwies auf den Brief.

„Natürlich, Eminenz, ich werde den Brief gleich zu Aelfhere bringen lassen. Wie man mir sagte, ist er gar beim König, da die Schwierigkeiten, die Aelfheres Nachbarn haben, England beeinträchtigen könnten", meinte Irminric und nahm den Brief vom Tisch. Dunstan lächelte den Mönch an.

„Du meinst, die Waliser werden es ohne unsere Hilfe nicht schaffen, endlich einen stabilen Frieden herzustellen? Nun ich weiß nicht, Irminric. Zwar ist Hyfaidd König Eduard zugeneigt, doch wenn sich England ständig in die Angelegenheiten von Wales einmischt, könnten sie gar meinen, wir würden sie drangsalieren. Und letztendlich würde die Skepsis der Waliser siegen… und wir müssten dann abermals einmarschieren, um endgültig das Land zu befrieden. Ich weiß, dass Wales Aelfhere immer ein Dorn im Auge ist… nur zu gern würde er dort wiederum einmarschieren und gar einen seiner Söhne auf den Thron setzen. Aber dies würde nur zu weiteren Unruhen führen. Aber dies weiß Eduard… deshalb ist mir auch nicht bange, wenn er sich über dieses Thema mit Aelfhere bespricht", sagte Dunstan langsam. Irminric lächelte Dunstan an.

„Weil Ihr es ihm vorgebetet habt, wie er sich in dieser Sache zu verhalten hat, Eminenz", sagte Irminric lächelnd.

„Vorgebetet? Nun ja, ich habe es ihm erläutert, würde ich eher sagen. Aber du unterschätzt unseren König, Irminric. Auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig naiv wirkt, ist er dennoch ein kluger Kopf", sagte Dunstan abwiegelnd. Doch Irminric lächelte weiterhin.

„Nur weil Ihr ihn immer wieder dazu bringt, diesen auch zu benutzen. Wärt Ihr nicht da, würde der junge König so manchen Fehler begehen!"

„Das machen junge Könige öfter. Wie sollen sie auch die Erfahrung haben, die unsereiner hat. Gott sei Dank hört er auf meinen Rat", sagte Dunstan und schaute dabei zum Himmel, als würde er Gott selbst dafür danken wollen.

„Wenn es nach der Königsmutter geht, habt Ihr zu viel Einfluss auf den jungen König. Es gibt Stimmen in Winchester, die verlauten lassen, dass Aelfthrith in einigen Dingen nicht mit Euch übereinstimmt. Einige dieser Stimmen meinen gar, Aelfthrith versuche Euren Einfluss zu minimieren", sagte Irminric warnend.

„Aelfthrith soll sich auf die grundsätzliche Erziehung ihres Sohnes, Aethelred, kümmern… und dann eben um die Hofetikette. Sie hat nicht die Übersicht, die feinen Stricke der Intrigen mancher Fürsten zu sehen. Diplomatie ist eine Kunst, die leider unserer Königsmutter gänzlich fehlt. Ich will nichts Böses über sie sagen… sie ist ein hübsches Kind gewesen, als Edgar sie heiratete und alle haben bei ihrer Schönheit gehofft, der König würde nun endlich etwas weniger häufig anderen Röcken hinterherlaufen. Leider war dies nicht der Fall. Aber unglücklicherweise hat sie nicht die Intelligenz, die wir nun nach Edgars überraschendem Tod gebraucht hätten. Sie ist für den jungen König kein Halt… und wird es später auch nicht für den Prinzen sein, wenn jener in das Alter kommt, welches jetzt Eduard hat. Aber das brauche ich dir nicht zu sagen, Irminric", sagte Dunstan verbindlich. Irminric nickte und steckte schließlich den Brief ein.

„Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich kam, Eminenz, ist der, dass vor der Tür Bischof Aelfstan wartet. Soll ich ihn vorlassen?", fragte Irminric und erntete abermals ein Lächeln. Schon seit jeher war der Bischof dem Mönch ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, was Dunstan damals nicht verstanden hatte. Dunstan hatte gar gemeint, Irminric sei ein wenig eifersüchtig auf den jungen Bischof von London gewesen, da dieser schnell zu diesem Amt gekommen war. Doch nun schien es so, als habe Irminrics Vorbehalte, auch wenn sie nur aus einem Gefühl geboren worden waren, seine Richtigkeit bekommen. Dunstan war verblendet gewesen, dem jungen Bischof zu uneingeschränkt zu vertrauen… niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass jener gar im Bund der Wölfe ein wichtiges Amt bekleide. Doch nun würde er seinen Fehler ein klein wenig revidieren.

„Natürlich, Irminric… lass Bischof Aelfstan jetzt ein. Und bring noch etwas Wein mit, wenn du wiederkommst. Ich denke mir, dass ich heute Abend noch weitere Gäste empfangen werde", sagte Dunstan mit sicherer Stimme. Irminric schaute ihn nur verwundert an, nickte dann aber und verließ das Gemach des Erzbischofs. Kurze Zeit später geleitete er Aelfstan in Dunstans Raum, ehe er schließlich aufbrach, um den Brief zu Aelfhere, dem Eldorman von Mercien, zu bringen.

„Aelfstan, kommt mein Lieber… setzt Euch. Ich hoffe der Weg aus London hierher war nicht zu beschwerlich", sagte Dunstan und wies dem jungen Bischof einen Stuhl zu, der nahe dem Schreibtisch stand.

„Nein, nein, Eminenz… es liegt immer noch einiges an Schnee, doch durch die Kälte kommt man überraschend gut nach Winchester. Wäre es deutlich wärmer, würden wir wahrscheinlich im Matsch stecken geblieben sein und Ihr hättet mich erst im Frühjahr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihr hattet mich rufen lassen?", fragte Aelfstan, setzte sich und schaute den Erzbischof interessiert an.

„Nun, Aelfstan… wie geht es dem Prinzen?", sagte Dunstan und goss in einen weiteren Becher dem Bischof von London ebenfalls etwas Wein ein.

„Er ist bei seinem Großvater in Devon, Eminenz. Zusammen mit seiner Amme. Dort ist milderes Wetter als hier, so dass wir nicht fürchten müssen, dass er sich erkältet", sagte Aelfstan ein wenig überrascht, dass Dunstan sich nach dem Prinzen erkundigte. Allerdings war dies auch der erste Besuch des Bischofs bei Dunstan nach seiner Ernennung als Protektor des Prinzen.

„Schön zu hören, dass es dem Prinzen gut geht und er wohlauf ist. Nun, ich denke mal, dass der Prinz kaum vor dem Frühjahr zurück nach Winchester kommen wird … und dann eher noch bei Aelfthrith verbleiben wird, als bei Euch, nicht wahr?", fragte Dunstan Aelfstan, der weiter verwundert den Erzbischof ansah.

„Ja, wieso?", fragte Aelfstan nach.

„Weil ich Euch brauche, Aelfstan. Ihr habt von den Problemen in Durham gehört?", fragte Dunstan sein Gegenüber.

„Probleme in Durham? Nein! Was für Probleme gibt es dort? Und ist nicht Oswald, der Erzbischof von York auch für Durham zuständig?", fragte Aelfstan Dunstan überrascht. Man sah deutlich, dass ihm eine mögliche Reise nach Durham zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht behagte. Dunstan wusste natürlich, dass noch Weiteres bei Aelfstan gegen eine solche Reise sprach. Zum einen war er dann nicht in der Nähe des Prinzen, wenn dieser nach dem Attentat auf den König zum neuen König ausgerufen werden sollte… und zudem war er so aus dem Umkreis Dunstans entfernt und würde dessen Schritte gegen ein Attentat nicht an den Bund verraten können. Doch die Reise Aelfstans war für Dunstan schon beschlossene Sache

„Ja, eigentlich schon, Aelfstan. Eigentlich ist Oswald für den Norden zuständig… und er macht dort sehr gute Arbeit, da er als Angelsachse mit dänischer Herkunft bei der Bevölkerung sehr beliebt ist. Ich würde auch das Problem mit Durham nicht so groß und wichtig nehmen… denn die Mönche, die im Norden verschwunden sein sollen, werden schon wieder auftauchen, auch wenn der Abt von Jarrow, Bruder Tondberg und Elfdig, der Bischof von Lindisfarne in Chester-le-Street, dies vielleicht anders sehen. Auch verfalle ich nicht so leicht in Hysterie, wie so manche Fürsten am Hof von Winchester, die im Norden die Christenheit bedroht sehen. Natürlich müssen wir dort weitere Menschen unserem Glauben zuführen… müssen sie bekehren, damit ihr Seelenheil nicht der Finsternis anheim fällt. Aber es gibt eben andere Meinungen als die meine… und einer muss auch ich mich fügen!", sagte Dunstan und holte aus seinem Pult einen Brief hervor.

„Was ist dies für ein Brief?", fragte Aelfstan neugierig.

„Ein wichtiger Brief eines wichtigen Kirchenträgers, Aelfstan!", erklärte Dunstan und wippte ihn in seiner Hand.

Aelfstan sog die Luft ein.

„Ihr meint… er kommt von Papst Benedikt VII?", fragte Aelfstan mit großen Augen. Dunstan wusste, dass das Papier in seinen Händen nicht vom Papst war. Es war ein belangloser Brief eines anderen Bischofs, der einige Forderungen an den Erzbischof stellte. Dunstan hatte ihn gelesen und ihn dann wieder verschlossen, so dass man nur das grüne Wachs sehen konnte, nicht aber das Siegel. Dunstan schwieg… er antwortete nicht auf die Frage Aelfstans, der aber dieses Schweigen als Bejahung ansah.

„Und was schreibt unser aller Vater, Papst Benedikt VII? Schreibt er etwas über Durham?"

Dunstan verzog sein Gesicht und atmete tief ein.

„Das heißt… er macht sich also große Sorgen um Durham… um den Norden Englands. Jetzt verstehe ich Euch, Eminenz, dass Ihr mit mir darüber reden wolltet", sagte Aelfstan mit wichtiger Miene.

„Ja, Aelfstan… Ihr seid der Bischof, der mir, außer Aethelwold am nächsten steht. Natürlich hatte ich an ihn gedacht, denn er kennt Oswald gut und kann sehr gut abschätzen, wie es im Norden steht. Doch leider leidet Bischof Aethelwold an einem Fieber… und hat zudem mit dieser leidigen Sache hier in Winchester zu tun", antwortete Dunstan Aelfstan.

„Welcher Sache?", fragte Aelfstan nach und schaute Dunstan irritiert an.

„Richtig, da Ihr gerade angekommen seid, könnt Ihr davon ja noch nichts wissen. In Winchester sind in der Kirche, in der Eduard gekrönt wurde, heilige Reliquien und wertvolle Kreuze gestohlen worden. Nach den Informationen soll gar die Leibwache des Königs… oder besser gesagt der Thegn von Oxford, Aethelric, damit zu tun haben. Ich halte dies natürlich für Unsinn, doch natürlich musste ich Aelfhere von Mercien bitten, ihn zu inhaftieren, solange die Anklage besteht. Weiterhin ist natürlich klar, dass Eduard somit einen anderen Soldaten in der Leibwache benötigt… ich habe da an den Eldorman von Berkshire gedacht, an den Sohn meines alten Freundes Cynesige. Was haltet Ihr davon, Aelfstan?", sagte Dunstan fast in einem Plauderton. Obwohl er so tat, als würde er Aelfstans Reaktion gar nicht bemerken, registrierte Dunstan Aelfstans deutliche Verfärbung seines Gesichtes. Irgendwie schien die Haut des Bischofs deutlich weißer geworden zu sein.

„Das… das ist, glaube ich, eine gute Lösung!", sagte Aelfstan schnell, um nicht auffallen zu lassen, wie ihn diese Nachricht geschockt hatte.

„Nun zu Durham zurück… egal was dort oben passiert ist oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass einige Mönche gern in Durham ein Kloster oder gar eine Kirche bauen würden. Als Zeichen unseres Glaubens. Und ich denke, Ihr, Aelfstan, seid der richtige Mann dafür. Bischof Elfdig ist zu alt… und unter uns gesagt, zu unflexibel für ein solches Unterfangen und Oswald zu sehr eingespannt. Wenn Ihr in diesem Halbjahr die Sache dort oben ins Rollen bringt, dann können wir auch vor aller Welt zeigen, dass Lindisfarne, die Wiege unseres Glaubens auf der Insel, wieder leuchtet. Das würde ein Zeichen unseres Glaubens in aller Welt sein… und würde gar unseren Vater, den Papst, wohlgesonnen stimmen. Deshalb, Aelfstan, müsst Ihr nach Norden reisen…für unseren Glauben!"

Dunstan hatte seine letzten Worte mit Bedacht gewählt und sie so hervorgehoben, dass Aelfstan die Reise nach Durham und in den Norden Englands nun keinesfalls ablehnen konnte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Lager, Ende Januar 978 n. Chr._

Noch einmal zählte Edith die Verbände durch, ehe sie die Kiste schloss und auf ihr auf einem befestigten Pergament die gezählte Zahl der Verbände notierte. Dann nahm sie sich die nächste Kiste vor und begann erneut mit der Prozedur. Ihr war es ganz recht, jetzt solche Arbeiten zu erledigen, denn so konnte sie sich nicht ablenken und über den Streit mit Tortgyd nachdenken. Einen Streit, der ihr doch sehr nahe ging. Natürlich hatte sie alles, was in der geheimnisvollen Kammer vorgefallen war, Helga erzählen müssen… es war ihr sehr wichtig gewesen, dass diese all die Informationen über einen der anderen Gründer erfahren musste. Diese Basilisken waren fürchterliche Tiere und sie mussten vernichtet werden, ehe sie gar einen anderen, vielleicht sogar einen Schüler, bedrohten oder töteten. Und dabei war es Edith überhaupt nicht wichtig, ob die Bedrohung des Bundes gegeben war. Natürlich hatte Helga zunächst an ihren Aussagen gezweifelt, waren diese doch zu phantastisch, doch dann hatte sich ihre Lehrerin aufgemacht um Salazar zu sprechen… und wenig später war Helga wieder bei Edith aufgetaucht und hatte sie schwören lassen, niemandem von der Kammer zu erzählen. Edith hatte Helga Hufflepuff starr angesehen, als ob sie es nicht glauben würde, was ihre Lehrerin von ihr verlangte, doch dann hatte Helga Hufflepuff sie leicht angegrinst.

„Mach dir keine Sorge, Edith. Meister Salazar wird die Kammer verschließen und die Basilisken zerstören. Sie werden nie mehr eine Gefahr für irgendeinen darstellen!"

Natürlich war Edith skeptisch gewesen, doch die Ruhe, die Helga Hufflepuff ausgestrahlt hatte, hatte Edith beruhigt. Ganz anders hatte allerdings ihre Freundin Tortgyd auf ihre Beichte bei ihrer Lehrerin reagiert.

„Wie kannst du es jemand anderem überhaupt erzählen! Wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Meister Salazar hat diese Tiere angeschafft, um den Bund zu besiegen… und du, was machst du… du erzählst dem Erstbesten von dieser Kammer und von den Basilisken", hatte sie ihre Freundin angefaucht. Edith hatte ihre Freundin nur mit großen Augen angesehen und den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Aber Lady Helga ist doch nicht die Erstbeste. Sie ist ebenso wie Meister Salazar Lehrer und Gründer dieser Schule. Ich muss ihr doch erzählen, was ich weiß. Und diese Tiere sind Monster, die einen Menschen töten könnten", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, doch Tortgyd, die in der letzten Zeit stets gereizt war, ließ diese Entschuldigung nicht zu.

„Ach, du und deine herzensgute Lehrerin. Statt dein kleines Plappermäulchen zu halten und uns, den Gryffindors und Slytherins, die Sache mit dem Bund zu überlassen, musst du dich einmischen. Mensch, Edith, dies war ein Geheimnis, was wir für uns hätten behalten sollen. Was glaubst du hätte uns Meister Salazar dafür gegeben, dass wir den Mund halten! Und nun… nun hat mich deine Lehrerin aus dem Unterricht geholt und mich schwören lassen, zu niemandem ein Sterbenswort zu sagen. Und was bekomme ich dafür… nichts! Gar nichts! Jetzt haben wir im Kampf gegen den Bund keine Basilisken und ich habe keinerlei Vorteile aus der ganzen Sache!", ärgerte sich Tortgyd weiter. Edith wurde auch immer wütender.

„Vorteile? Du wolltest Meister Salazar mit den Informationen erpressen? Darum ging es dir? Darum bist du mitgekommen? Du solltest dich schämen! Ich dachte, du wärst meine Freundin, die mich versteht", giftete Edith ihre Freundin an.

„Freundin? Ich soll eine Freundin einer Petze sein? Nein… danke. Wie soll ich denn wissen, ob du nicht noch andere Geheimnisse dem Erstbesten verrätst? Wie soll ich dir denn noch vertrauen, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob du mein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchst. Nein, ich bin sicher nicht deine Freundin!", schrie Tortgyd sie an.

Edith hatte Tortgyd angesehen, ehe ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen und sie aus dem Raum floh. Seitdem waren sich Tortgyd und sie aus dem Weg gegangen. Natürlich hatte es ihr wehgetan, Tortgyd mit anderen Gryffindorschülern zu sehen, die lachend durch die Gänge zogen. Sie merkte, wie sehr ihr diese Freundschaft gut getan hatte und wie sehr sie ihr nun fehlte. Und so hatte sie sich zurückgezogen, hatte sich einige Male mit ein paar Schülern von Helga Hufflepuff getroffen und schließlich mehrere Aufträge ihrer Lehrerin angenommen, die zur Vorbereitung des Angriffs des Bundes dienten. Immerhin mehrten sich die Aufträge, denn es mussten genügend Verbände sowie Heilkräuter und –salben zur Verfügung stehen, wenn es zum Kampf gegen den Bund kam.

Ein weiteres Mal schloss sie eine Kiste, deren Inhalt sie überprüft hatte, zückte ihre Feder und schrieb die Anzahl der Verbände auf das angebrachte Pergament. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen, ehe sie sich an eine weitere Kiste machte, um deren Inhalt zu überprüfen und zu katalogisieren.

„Hallo!"

Edith ließ voller Überraschung beinahe ihre Feder fallen, als sie aufschaute und Aelli vor sich stehen sah. Wie er es geschafft hatte, so unbemerkt in den Raum zu kommen, war Edith ein Rätsel. Meist hörte man entweder seinen Atem, der rasselnd aus der Brust kam oder seinen schlurfenden Schritt, da er auf Grund seiner Missbildungen seine Beine nicht richtig heben konnte. Doch nun stand Aelli vor ihr und musterte sie angestrengt… wobei dies natürlich Edith nur so vorkam, denn eigentlich schien es, als würden beide Augen, die irgendwie einer eigenen Kontrolle zu gehorchen schienen, an ihr vorbeisehen.

„Hallo, Aelli. Ähm… ist irgendetwas?", fragte Edith verunsichert. Zumeist wollten die anderen Schüler mit dem Schützling Salazars nicht zu tun haben… Selbst diejenigen, die sich die ‚Slytherins' nannten und bevorzugt den Unterricht von Salazar Slytherin aussuchten, mieden den schwarz gekleideten Jungen. Aelli musterte Edith nur weiter, ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten. Dann zog er eine Spange unter seiner Robe hervor und hielt sie Edith hin.

„Kennst du sie? Ich weiß, du bist eine ‚Hufflepuff' und trägst keine solche Spange. Ich weiß, dies gehört einem ‚Gryffindorschüler'. Doch ich denke mir, du weißt, wem sie gehört!", sagte er mit einem Ton, der Edith zusammenzucken ließ. Unsicher schaute sie die Spange genauer an und zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern.

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Die Spangen sehen ja auch alle ähnlich aus. Und da du ja schon sagtest, dass ich mich Helga Hufflepuff verpflichtet fühle und ihre Spange trage… gehört diese nicht mir!", erwiderte Edith, wobei sie Aelli unsicher ansah in der Hoffnung, er würde schnell das Lager wieder verlassen.

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Auch wenn du nicht weißt, wem diese Spange genau gehört, so weißt du, wer in der Kammer war. Und somit weißt du, wem diese Spange gehören könnte. Also? Wem gehört sie?", verlangte Aelli nach einer Antwort, wobei er seine letzten Worte eher mit einem bösen Zischen ausstieß. Edith wich einige Schritte nach hinten. Noch nie hatte Aelli sie so böse gesehen. Wobei, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, war sie nie in Aellis Nähe gelangt.

„Du… Du weißt, dass ich in dieser schrecklichen Kammer war?", fragte Edith mehr als überrascht den älteren Jungen, der sie missbilligend, ja feindlich anstarrte.

„Ja. Es war nicht allzu schwer herauszubekommen, wer Lady Helga informiert hatte, durch wen mein Meister dazu verpflichtet wurde, die Kammer der Geheimnisse zu schließen und all die Arbeiten, die er und ich dort tätigten, zu beenden oder zu verlagern. Du hast damit alles, was mir etwas bedeutet hat, zerstört. Aber nicht genug. Ihr habt gar ein Ei entwendet… ein Ei eines Basilisken. Nun… an wen wollt ihr dieses Ei verscherbeln? Habt ihr Kontakte zum Bund? Wollt ihr Hogwarts zerstören, jenes Hogwarts, welches mir eine Change gegeben hat das zu werden, was ich wollte. Jenes Hogwarts, dem ich verpflichtet bin, da ich sonst längst von einem Adligen getötet worden wäre… denn solche Missgeburten wie ich es bin, muss man doch vernichten, nicht wahr!"

Edith trat noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Der plötzliche Wutausbruch Aellis hatte sie mehr als überrascht. Nie zuvor hatte ein Schüler irgendeinen Gefühlsausbruch des Jungen miterlebt. Edith wusste, dass einige der Schüler sich hinter Aellis Rücken über den missgebildeten Jungen lustig machten. Doch ansonsten wurde der Junge eigentlich nur gefürchtet, denn er wusste sehr viel… oder wusste, wie man sich Informationen über jeden in der Schule besorgen konnte. So wusste Edith auch, dass diejenigen Schüler, die Aelli zu sehr gehänselt hatten, schon wenig später selbst dem Spott der anderen ausgesetzt waren, wenn ihre kleinen Geheimnisse in der Schule herumposaunt wurden. Und jeder der Schüler wusste, dass dahinter Aelli steckte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht…", begann Edith zu sagen, doch Aelli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist Sven, nicht wahr! Sven, der Sohn des dänischen Königs. Du magst ihn doch, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Wahrscheinlich magst du ihn mehr, als dass er zugeben würde. Hattet ihr nicht leicht bekleidet zusammengefesselt im Verlies gehangen? Wer weiß, was dort alles passiert ist!", erklärte Aelli nun ein wenig gefasster, wobei diese Worte Edith nicht weniger beunruhigten.

„Oder gehört dieses Prunkstück gar deiner Freundin, die dich nun verachtet. Sie wollte wohl nicht, dass du zu deiner Lehrerin gehst, nicht wahr? Wer weiß… vielleicht ist sie gar eifersüchtig auf dich, weil du der Liebling des Dänen bist."

„Das… das ist nicht wahr!", rief Edith ihm entgegen.

„Ohh… so hitzig? Warum? Weil ich die Wahrheit sage? Sicher, man sieht sie manchmal streiten, aber meist tun dies diejenigen, die sich gerade mögen! Wer sich liebt, der neckt sich, sagt man doch… oder?", sagte Aelli, was Edith das Blut ins Gesicht trieb. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so schutzlos Aelli ausgeliefert.

„Oder gehörte die Spange gar dem Beschützer des dänischen Königs, diesem Eirik? Was meinst du?", fragte Aelli nach einigen Augenblicken und musterte Edith. Dann lächelte er, als er Edith ansah, die versuchte, ihre weitere Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Wo ist das Ei?", sagte Aelli plötzlich so scharf, dass Edith zusammenzuckte.

„Ich… ich… ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben kein Ei entwendet. Sven ist doch nur das Bassin umgefallen und dabei muss das Ei…", stammelte Edith, als plötzlich unverhofft Carnyxlaute von den Wehrgängen der Burg ertönten. Beide Schüler erstarrten, dann wandte sich Aelli um und lief, so schnell er konnte… und schneller als sich Edith vorstellen konnte, aus dem Raum.

„Was…?", begann Edith nur zu sagen, als plötzlich jemand laut rief.

„Angriff… wie werden angegriffen!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Ende Januar 978 n. Chr._

„Osdryd? Wo bist du, Osdryd?"

Osdryd horchte auf. Sie hatte sich nach ihrem Unterricht bei ihrer Großmutter Gwenllian zurückgezogen, um allein ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen zu können… und um allein ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Zum Anfang ihres Exil von Hogwarts hatte sie ihren Vater mehr als verflucht und noch mehr gehasst, dass er sie von Hogwarts genommen und zu seinem Bruder Rhun und seiner Mutter Gwenllian nach Wales geschickt hatte. Doch nun, nach einigen Monaten, hatte sie sich in Rhuddlan eingewöhnt. Ja, der Unterricht ihrer Großmutter machte Osdryd sogar Spaß, da ihre Großmutter auf sie einging, ohne dass sie sie quälte oder etwas von ihr verlangte, was sie nicht geben wollte. Hier in Rhuddlan war kein Gyrth, kein übermächtiger Bruder, kein bewundertes Kind eines Godric Gryffindor, der ihr ständig vorgezogen wurde. Hier war sie zwar auf sich allein gestellt, aber hier gab es auch niemanden, der sie an ihrem ach so klugen Bruder maß. Hier war sie nicht die kleinere Schwester, das ungezogene Kind, das so anders war als ihr Vater und ihr Bruder. Hier konnte sie das sein, was sie immer wollte… Osdryd! Sie war kein Kind mehr, sondern eine junge Frau, die auf der einen Seite nicht mehr verhätschelt werden wollte, aber auf der anderen Seite nicht wusste, wie sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen konnte. Nach und nach begann sie zu verstehen, warum sie ihren Vater so gehasst und zugleich so geliebt hatte. Natürlich fehlte ihr ihre Mutter, die so oft Verständnis für sie gefunden hatte. Aber besonders fehlte ihr noch ein ganz anderer Mensch… ein Mensch, der sie - ähnlich wie ihre Großmutter Gwenllian - so sah, wie sie war. Bei dem sie sich von jungen Jahren an geborgen gefühlt hatte. Schon damals, als sie noch jünger war, noch unbedarft, hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass er sich mehr um sie kümmern würde. Natürlich hatte er es nicht getan… und hatte dann ihre aufkommenden jungen Mädchenträume nicht erfüllt, jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie das sich gewünscht hätte. Dennoch hatte sie sich ihm angeschlossen, hatte seinen Unterricht jedes Mal genossen, war bei ihm zu einer Meisterschülerin der Zaubertränke geworden. Sie hatte mehr gewollt, was Salazar ihr natürlich nicht geben konnte… und auch nicht wollte. Dies war wirklich ein Mädchentraum, denn Osdryd kannte Salazars Vergangenheit und wusste, dass sie gegenüber seiner einstigen Geliebten Cuthburh keinerlei Chancen gehabt hatte oder je haben würde. Und dennoch… sie konnte ihre Wünsche und ihre Leidenschaft zu Salazar nicht leugnen. Sie konnte den Zauberer, der nur wenig jünger war als ihr Vater, nicht vergessen und so saß sie hier, in einem der Türme Rhuddlans, und musste ihre Gedanken und Sehnsüchte ordnen. Natürlich wusste Salazar nichts davon. Zudem hatte sie niemanden diese Gedanken anvertraut, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sie irgendjemand deswegen verletzen könnte. Sie versuchte sich sogar klarzumachen, dass es auch Salazar war, der sie weggeschickt hatte. Dass er gar kein Verständnis für ihre Tat an diesem verwöhnten Königssohn besaß. Dabei hatte sie sich nur mitreißen lassen, hatte gedacht, sie würde in seinem Willen handeln. Sie hatte gedacht, mit dieser Tat würde sie ihm wieder ein Stück näher kommen. Wie sie doch die ganze Sache vollkommen missverstanden hatte! Und nun… statt in Hogwarts zu sein, in der Nähe von Salazar, saß sie hier… und war dennoch nicht unglücklich. Ihre Gefühle schienen in einem Wettstreit miteinander zu liegen. Einem Wettstreit, der sie verzweifeln ließ.

„Sitzt du da oben?"

Cuthberts Stimme dröhnte durch den Turm. Er wusste genau, wohin sich Osdryd verzogen hatte, um wiederum ihren Gedanken nachgehen zu können. Er verstand es nicht, warum sie ihn, ihren angeblichen Leidensgenossen, nicht in ihre Gedanken einweihte. Dabei war Cuthbert Osdryd so vollkommen egal. Sie wusste, dass der ehemalige Slytherinschüler sich nur ungern, wenn nicht gar widerwillig, hier in Rhuddlan aufhielt und stets nach einer Möglichkeit Ausschau hielt, unbemerkt von hier zu verschwinden. Doch noch hatte Gwenllian den Jungen unter Kontrolle und hatte so stets verhindern können, dass dieser sich aus Rhuddlan absetzte. Wohin Cuthbert gehen würde, wenn er es könnte, hatte dieser allerdings auch zu Osdryd nicht gesagt. Allerdings vermutete Osdryd, dass es nicht Hogwarts sein würde.

„Ah, da bist du!", sagte Cuthbert, als er schließlich die Treppe hinaufstieg und in Osdryds Sicht kam.

„Was willst du… kannst du mich nicht mal allein lassen?", sagte Osdryd verärgert, klappte ihr Buch zu und ordnete ihre Unterlagen. Sie hatte keinerlei Lust, Cuthberts in ihre Hausarbeiten einsehen zu lassen, denn sie kannte dessen Lustlosigkeit und Faulheit. Oft genug war er in den ersten Wochen zu ihr gekommen, um sie zu bewegen, für ihn die Hausarbeiten zu machen. Osdryd wusste, dass Cuthbert in Hogwarts genügend Schüler gehabt hatte, die diese Aufgaben für ihn erledigt hatten… nur um einige Vergünstigungen bei den Slytherins zu bekommen. Doch hier in Rhuddlan waren sie allein und so hatte Cuthbert gedacht, Osdryd könnte ja nun diese Arbeiten für ihn erledigen. Doch darin hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Oh, mal wieder launisch? Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht herunter kommen willst, um mit den anderen Jugendlichen und mir ein Wettrennen zu veranstalten?", sagte Cuthbert.

‚Ein Wettrennen. Was haben sich diese Holzköpfe denn nun ausgedacht!', sagte sich Osdryd und schüttelte den Kopf. Während sich Osdryd um den Unterricht mit ihrer Tante gekümmert und die unterschiedlichen Bücher gelesen hatte, hatte Cuthbert nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als die wenigen Gleichaltrigen, die allerdings keine Zauberer waren, stets herauszufordern. Meistens gewann Cuthbert die unterschiedlichen Wettkämpfe… und meist durch versteckte Zauberei. Osdryd ahnte, dass Cuthbert mit diesen Wettkämpfen sich einiges an Münzen verdiente.

„Nein, danke", sagte Osdryd noch einmal barsch, als würde sie niemals auf solche Idee auch nur kommen.

„Na, dann nicht! Dann schmoll eben weiter hier oben. Ich versteh dich eh nicht, denn du kommst sowieso nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu deinem geliebten Salazar!", sagte Cuthbert und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was soll das heißen, zu meinem geliebten Salazar?", fragte Osdryd erbost, wobei sie Cuthbert allerdings nicht ansah, damit er ihr errötendes Gesicht nicht wahrnahm.

„Das ist doch klar. Man braucht dich doch nur anzusehen, wenn du von diesem Verräter sprichst. Dann bekommst du glänzende Augen und ein Strahlen auf deinem Gesicht. Nur… der Mistkerl hat uns ganz einfach abserviert. Statt sich für uns einzusetzen, hat er der Verbannung zugestimmt. Aber es ist nur gut so… ich hatte Hogwarts sowieso satt. Und bald… wenn ich genügend Geld zusammen habe und diese Hexe von Gryffindor mal einen Augenblick nicht aufpasst, werde ich auf dem Weg sein… weg von Hogwarts und weg aus diesem Kaff", sagte Cuthbert.

„Vorsicht, Cuthbert, du sprichst von meiner Großmutter. Mir ist egal, was mit dir passiert… ist es immer schon gewesen, aber ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du meine Familie beleidigst", fauchte Osdryd Cuthbert hinterher, der sich wieder daran machte, hinunterzusteigen. Cuthbert ließ nur ein „Pffhh" los, mit dem er seinen Kommentar gegenüber Osdryd Drohung äußerte und war auf dem Weg den Turm zu verlassen, als plötzlich die Tür des Turmes aufgestoßen wurde und jemand in den Turm hineinrannte.

„ Ah, Meister Merfyn, sucht Ihr Eure Muse?", fragte Cuthbert vergnügt den Fremden, der wohl den Turm betreten hatte. Osdryd hob verwundert den Kopf. Was hatte der Barde, der vor ungefähr einer Woche hier in Rhuddlan eingetroffen war, hier im Turm zu suchen. Normalerweise trug er zu dieser Zeit, dem späten Nachmittag, ihrer Großmuter und deren Freundin, der Königsmutter Dwynwen, ein Gedicht oder ein Lied vor, an dem sich die beiden älteren Frauen erfreuen konnten. Es war die einzige Zeit, so hatte Gwenllian Osdryd erzählt, die ihr am Tage für sich selber blieb. Vormittags hatte sie die Ausbildung der Jugendlichen zu überwachen und nachmittags half sie ihrer Freundin in den Belangen der Führung des Königshofes.

„Ich… Ich… suche… Os… Osdryd", stammelte der Barde, wobei er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Anscheinend war der Barde so schnell wie möglich in den Turm gelaufen, um auf sie zu stoßen. Osdryd seufzte auf.

‚Man kann nicht mal für wenige Stunden allein seinen Gedanken nachgehen', sagte sich Osdryd, nahm ihre Unterlagen auf und stieg die Treppe des Turms hinab.

„Meister Merfyn… ich bin hier. Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, was Ihr nicht mit meiner Großmutter hättet besprechen können?", fragte Osdryd, als sie am Fuß des Turmes angekommen war und nun den total abgehetzten Barden sah, der noch immer tief einatmete.

„Das ist es ja. Wisst Ihr, wo Lady Gwenllians Sohn Rhun ist?", fragte er nach und fuhr sich dabei durch seine blonden Locken, die stark unter dem Hereilen gelitten hatten.

„Er ist für Tage unterwegs. Er inspiziert im Westen von Rhuddlan einige Truppenteile, mit denen Hyfaidd im Frühjahr nach Angelsey einmarschieren will. Warum? Was wollt Ihr von ihm?", fragte Osdryd erstaunt, denn es wunderte sie schon, dass der Barde nach ihrem Onkel fragte. Cuthbert schaute ebenso erstaunt auf den Barden, wobei ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht verschwand.

„Dann müsst Ihr kommen. Eure Großmutter… sie ist…", sagte Merfyn mit zittriger Stimme, unfähig Osdryd dabei anzusehen. Osdryd blieb erschrocken stehen.

„Was ist mit Großmutter?", unterbrach sie ihn mit ängstlicher Stimme. Irgendetwas Fürchterliches musste geschehen sein.

„Sie… sie ist nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sie kauerte auf ihrem Stuhl und schaut dabei ins Leere. Ebenso wie die Königsmutter. Ich habe versucht sie anzusprechen, habe sie geschüttelt, habe gesungen und geschrieen, aber keine Reaktion. Es ist wie verhext", erklärte Merfyn unglücklich und hob, unfähig es näher zu erklären, was den beiden älteren Frauen fehlte, seine beiden Arme. Osdryd Blick wurde starr. Schnell schaute sie zu Cuthbert hinüber, aber dieser schaute mehr überrascht als wissend den Barden an.

„Bringt mich zu den beiden!", sagte sie zu dem Barden in einem Ton, der Merfyn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ja, Mylady", beeilte er sich zu sagen und lief vor Cuthbert und Osdryd her zum Haupthaus, wo sich Osdryds Großmutter Gwenllian und Hyfaidds Mutter Dwynwen aufhielten.

„Was haben die beiden zuvor gemacht?", fragte Osdryd Merfyn, als sie schließlich vor den Gemächern der Königsmutter standen.

„Nun… durch Zufall haben sie vor zwei Tagen einige der Bücher, die ich aus Holyhead mitbrachte, entdeckt. Sie waren ganz wild darauf in ihnen zu lesen und baten mich, sie hier zu lassen. Natürlich konnte ich Ihnen diese Bitte nicht ausschlagen… zudem… aber das dürft Ihr niemanden verraten… da ich nicht lesen kann, sind diese Bücher mir zu fremd", sagte Merfyn. Osdryd blieb stehen und hielt den Barden fest am Arm.

„Woher habt Ihr dann diese Bücher?"

„Nun… einige sind Werke, die mir Mönche mitgegeben haben. In Ihnen stehen besondere Geschichten, die mir als Inspiration dienen sollen. Ich habe mir schon einige vorlesen lassen und dann mit der Harfe daraus Lieder gemacht. Aber dieses eine Werk war mir unbekannt. Es muss mir wohl dieser Hofzauberer aus Holyhead zugesteckt haben, der mich dort aus dem Kerker geholt hat", sagte Merfyn und öffnete die Tür zu den Gemächern der Königsmutter. Drinnen standen junge Frauen, die auf die beiden älteren Frauen einsprachen, die zusammengesunken auf ihren Stühlen saßen und sich nicht mehr rührten. Osdryd, die zwar die Heilstunden in Hogwarts nur selten besucht hatte, stürmte auf ihre Großmutter zu und untersuchte sie. Sie schien in einem ohnmächtigen Zustand sich zu befinden, denn man konnte ihre Arme bewegen, doch ihr Geist schien weit weg zu sein. Mit offenem Mund und starrem Blick schaute sie ins Leere. Langsam floss ihr ein wenig Speichel aus dem Mund, da sie diesen nicht schließen konnte. Osdryd untersuchte ihre Großmutter und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Es war eindeutig ein Zauber, der auf die beiden Frauen gewirkt hatte.

„Haben sie etwas gegessen… getrunken… und was?", fragte Osdryd die jungen Frauen, die mit weinenden Stimmen nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Natürlich erzählten sie Osdryd von den Speisen und von den Getränken, doch schien nichts Besonderes vorzuliegen.

„Was meinst du, was die alten Weiber in diesen Zustand versetzt hat?", fragte Cuthbert, der hinter Osdryd stand und die ganze Szene um sich herum mit einem leichten Grinsen wahrnahm.

Osdryd musterte ihn nur kurz böse, ehe sie sich an eine der eintreffenden Wachen wandte.

„Soldat, bitte räumen sie den Raum, ehe noch weitere Angehörige des Hofes von diesem hinterhältigen Zauber befallen werden. Und helfen sie meiner Großmutter und der Mutter des Königs, damit wir sie auf ein Bett tragen können.", sagte sie gebieterisch zum Soldaten, der augenblicklich Haltung annahm, nickte und sofort die Befehle der jungen Hexe ausführte.

„Und Soldat… schicke einen Boten zu meinem Onkel Rhun… er muss sofort hierher kommen", rief sie dem Soldaten hinterher, der die Damen aus dem Raum brachte.

„Ein mächtiger Zauber!", sagte Cuthbert, der sich im Raum umsah.

„Ja… und einer, den ich nicht kenne! Mit einem einfachen Finite Incantatem ist es nicht getan. Das habe ich schon ausprobiert", sagte Osdryd und hielt dabei ihrer Großmutter den Arm. "Da sie nichts getrunken haben, kann es auch kein Zaubertrank sein, wie etwa dieser Zaubertrank, den man den Trank der schlafenden Toten nennt. Es muss irgendwie mit diesem Buch zu tun haben", sagte Osdryd und half schließlich den eintreffenden Soldaten, ihre Großmutter auf eines der Betten zu legen. Natürlich hätte sie auch einen Schwebezauber bewirken können, doch wollte sie zum einen die Soldaten nicht erschrecken und zum zweiten keinen weiteren Zauber wirken, ehe sie nicht wusste, womit sie es hier zu tun hatte.

„Mmh… dies hier scheint das Buch zu sein… interessant… ‚Berühmte vergessene schwarze Magie der Antike'… ein merkwürdiges Werk für einen Barden", hörte sie Cuthbert sagen, der das Buch, welches auf dem Boden lag, auf einen der Stühle zurücktat. Osdryd schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum hatte ihre Tante nur in einem solchen Werk gelesen… normalerweise hatte sie gar kein Interesse an solchen Büchern, die von schwarzer Magie handelten. Osdryd überlegte, doch trotz ihre Kenntnisse wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihrer Großmutter helfen konnte. Hier musste ein erfahrender Heiler her… oder ein kundiger Zaubertränkemeister, um ihr helfen zu können. Osdryd wies die Soldaten an, dass niemand den Raum betreten dürfte, ehe ihr Onkel Rhun wieder zurück sei… oder sie mit einem Heiler hier auftauchen würde.

„Nun ja… auf jeden Fall kann deine Großmutter nun nicht mehr verhindern, dass ich endlich dieses Kaff verlassen kann", sagte Cuthbert mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, als sie aus dem Haupthaus gingen.

„Du willst jetzt Rhuddlan verlassen?", fragte Osdryd Cuthbert perplex.

„Natürlich… es gibt keine bessere Möglichkeit. Bis dein Onkel hier eintrifft, müssen wir über alle Berge sein", sagte Cuthbert zu Osdryd.

„Wir? Ich gehe nicht mit dir mit!", sagte Osdryd und blieb stehen. Ernst schaute sie Cuthbert an, der darauf den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nun gut, wenn du hier bleiben willst… eingesperrt, na dann, viel Glück. Ich packe meine Sachen zusammen, werde mir ein Pferd von meinen Gewinnen kaufen und mich von dannen machen", sagte Cuthbert und zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich um und ging in Richtung seiner Gemächer davon. Osdryd schüttelte nur abermals ihren Kopf. Doch dann grinste auch sie. Auch sie würde Rhuddlan verlassen… aber nur deshalb, um aus Hogwarts einen entsprechenden Zauberer, vielleicht Helga oder gar Salazar, herzubringen. Und dann… vielleicht würde man sie dann wieder in Hogwarts aufnehmen, wenn der Zauber gebrochen werden könnte. Schnell schritt sie auf ihr Gemach zu, um ein paar Sachen einzupacken, ehe sie sich dann aufmachte, um Rhuddlan zu verlassen und nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

****

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy: **Vielen Dank für die vielen Versuche, um mir ein Review zukommen zu lassen.

Tja, armer Raegenhere… doch er war eben ein wenig zu gierig und hatte den Gründern nicht all zu sehr etwas zugetraut. Wäre er Nadal nicht hinterher gegangen, würde er wahrscheinlich noch leben. Allerdings erhält der schwarze Eldorman nun über Earpwald die Unterlagen, was ihm zunächst helfen wird ( übrigens habe ich im zweiten Buch darauf schon hingewiesen, als Hermine überraschend die Unterlagen im Grimmauldplace fand und eine Randnotiz von Earpwald las, wobei sie nicht wusste ( wie wir zu dieser Zeit ja alle nicht) wer denn Earpwald war) Ob das mit dem Buch alles so glatt laufen wird, wie sich dies Iago ( und nicht der Bund) vorstellt? Jedenfalls hat er dem Bund damit zunächst einen Bärendienst erwiesen… du wirst noch hören wieso… aber Hilfe wird von ganz unerwarteten Seite kommen. g .

Stimmt, bei Rowena und Godric würden die Fetzen geflogen sein… aber was nicht war, kann ja noch kommen.

Ja… so langsam geht die Geschichte ihrem Ende entgegen… schnief… aber las mal, ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht aufhören zu schreiben…. Und sollte ich ein neues Projekt in Angriff nehmen, werde ich es dir mitteilen.

MFK

Arnie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

Schreibsand

Schreibsand (auch Streusand oder Löschsand) ist ein feinkörniger Sand, der in der Vergangenheit zum Trocknen schreibnasser Tinte diente. Die Tinten des Mittelalters trockneten langsamer als heutige Tinten. Der Schreibsand war entweder angefärbter, feiner See- oder Flusssand, zerschlagene oder verbrannte andere Materialien oder pulverisiertes (oft blaues) Glas, auch rostbraune Eisenspäne.

Siegelwachs

Siegelwachs wurde im Mittelalter neben Metallen wie Blei und Oblatenteig zum Besiegeln von Dokumenten benutzt. Oft blieb das Wachs naturgelblich, teilweise wurden auch Farbstoffe wie Orpiment und andere Materialien, etwa Fichtenharz oder Kiefernöl, zugesetzt.

Siegel

Das Siegel (von lat. sigillum, Bildchen) ist eine Form der Beglaubigung von Urkunden oder Sicherstellung (Verschluss) der Unversehrtheit von Gegenständen oder Behältnissen (Briefumschlag, Tür) mit Hilfe eines Siegelstempels oder, sphragistisch (siegelkundlich) korrekt, eines Typars, der in eine weiche, erhärtende Masse (Siegelklumpen aus Siegellack, Wachs, früher Ton etc.) gedrückt wird. Oft wird zwischen "Siegel" als Abdruck und "Siegelstempel" als Prägewerkzeug begrifflich nicht unterschieden. Die frühesten Stempelsiegel sind im vorderen Orient seit der Djemdet-Nasr-Zeit belegt. Seit der Uruk-Zeit kamen Rollsiegel auf, die auch bei den Sumerern, Akkadern, Assyrern, und Babyloniern üblich waren. Dies sind kleine Steinzylinder aus Onyx, Lapislazuli, Achat, Fritte oder anderen Stoffen, in die Figuren und Inschriften eingraviert wurden. Die Größe schwankt zwischen 0,15 cm und 10 cm. Durch das Abrollen des Zylinders in eine weiche Masse (z.B. Ton) entsteht der charakteristische Siegelabdruck. Seit der Perser-Zeit werden wieder Stempelsiegel üblich. Solche Siegelabdrücke (in Ton) finden sich außer bei den Sumerern, Assyrern und Babyloniern (Rollsiegel) später auch bei Griechen und Römern, von denen sie die Herrscher des Frühmittelalters übernahmen. Siegelführend waren zunächst Einzelpersönlichkeiten, später auch Körperschaften. Kaisersiegel finden sich in Byzanz seit dem 6. Jahrhundert, Papstsiegel seit dem 9. Jahrhundert. Im frühen und hohen Mittelalter siegelten Kaiser und Könige sowie Angehörige des Adels und der hohen Geistlichkeit, denen die Bürger seit dem 13. Jahrhundert folgten. Siegel geistlicher Korporationen finden sich seit dem 11. Jahrhundert, Städtesiegel seit dem Anfang des 12. Jahrhunderts. Mit grünem Wachs siegelten geistliche Stifter, hohe Kirchenmänner und Klöster.

Durham

Durham war früher sowohl eine Grafschaft wie später auch eine Stadt. Heute heißt die Grafschaft Country Durham (im Unterschied zu den Shires). County Durham grenzt an die Grafschaften Cumberland, Northumberland, Westmorland und Yorkshire. Durham selbst ist eine Stadt in der Grafschaft Durham im Nordosten Englands, Das Stadtzentrum ist umschlossen vom Fluss Wear. Die Stadt hat ca. 42,939 Einwohner (Stand: 2001) und ist Verwaltungssitz des Bezirks City of Durham. Die Stadt liegt etwa 30 km südlich von Newcastle upon Tyne in einer Höhe von 51 Metern über NN. Archäologische Funde deuten auf Siedlungen bereits um das 20. Jahrhundert v. Chr. hin. Die heutige Stadt hat ihren Ursprung im Jahre 995, als eine Gruppe von Mönchen aus Lindisfarne, zu diesem Zeitpunkt seit über 100 Jahren auf der Flucht vor den Wikingern, die hochgelegene Halbinsel als letzten Ruheort für die sterblichen Überreste des Heiligen Cuthbert von Lindisfarne auswählte und eine Kirche gründete. Der Name der Stadt wird Überlieferungen zufolge auf eine Vision eines der Mönche zurückgeführt. Demnach erschien ihm St. Cuthbert und instruierte ihn, den Sarg an einen Ort namens Dun Holm zu bringen. Dieser Ort war den Mönchen unbekannt, aber es wird angenommen, dass ihnen die Bedeutung bekannt war. Dun ist das angelsächsische Wort für Hügel und Holm ist skandinavischen Ursprungs und bedeutet Insel: Hill Island oder Hügelinsel. Die Normannen nannten den Ort Duresme und lange Zeit wurde die lateinische Version Dunelm verwendet, die sich später zu dem vereinfachten Durham entwickelte. Ich habe, um den Ort besser darstellen zu können, bereits Durham genannt und nicht Dunelm, was um 978 n. Chr. wahrscheinlicher gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls ist Aelfstan einer derjenigen Befürworter, die sich einsetzten, dass die Vision des Mönches ausgeführt wurde. Die berühmte Kathedrale von Durham, zu dem das Kloster gehört, in dem Harry Potter gedreht wurde, wurde schließlich um 1083 n. Chr. von den Normannen gebaut, allerdings nachdem Durham erst von einheimischen Sachsen gesäubert wurde. Im hohen Mittelalter war Durham ein bedeutendes Zentrum sowohl der politischen als auch der kirchlichen Macht, insbesondere wegen seiner Nachbarschaft zu Schottland war es von strategischer Bedeutung. Die Bischöfe Durhams übten als Fürstbischöfe (engl. prince bishops) nicht nur die kirchliche sondern auch die weltliche Macht in der Region aus, in weitgehender Unabhängigkeit von Westminster.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfthrith**

Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Mutter Aethelreds, Stiefmutter Eduards, Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**_Aelli_**

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts', kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**Aethelric **

Thegn von Oxford

**Aethelwold **

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**Benedict VII **

Papst von 974 bis 983 n. Chr.

**_Cuthbert_**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden.

**Cynesige**

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**_Dwynwen _**

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd****

**_Earpwald_**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith**

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard**

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, Gryffindorschüler

**Elfdig **

Bischof von Lindisfarne in Chester-le-street

**_Godric Gryffindor_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gwenllian _**

****

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

****

**_Gyrth ap Godric _**

Sohn Godric Gryffindor, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwals, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal**

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen****

**_Irminric _**

ehemaliger Bruder in Glastonbury, Vertrauter Dunstans

**_Marrok_**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Merfyn ap Tungyr_**

Barde, auf Grund seiner Stimme und seines Aussehens Liebling der Frauen

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**Oswald **

( in Dänemark oder England; † in Worcester), Neffe des Erzbischof Odo von Canterbury, Freund Dunstans, seit 972 Erzbischof von York

**_Raegenhere_**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd_**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin_**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven**

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tondberg _**

Ehemaliger Bruder von Jarrow, jetzt Abt des Klosters

**_Tortgyd_**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'


	56. Nachrichten

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut worden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königssohn auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen Königs Edgar, die dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies Hogwarts'. Nach einer großen Suchaktion können beide schließlich befreit werden. Die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, werden daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun gebracht. Doch Sven und Edith haben während ihrer Gefangenschaft auch ein großes Geheimnis von Hogwarts entdeckt. Zusammen mit Tortgyd und Eirik, einem weiteren Dänen, lüften sie das Geheimnis einer Kammer, in der Salazar geplant hat, Basilisken zu züchten, um mit ihnen den Bund zu besiegen. Als Sven aus reiner Neugier einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken aufhält, umwirft, müssen sie vor Salazar aus der Kammer fliehen. Das Ei verschwindet und taucht nicht mehr auf. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten. Doch darunter leidet das Verhältnis der Gründer untereinander weiter, ebenso wie das Verhältnis von Tortgyd und Edith. Zudem muss sich Edith mit Aelli, dem Gehilfen von Salazar, auseinandersetzen. Doch ehe dieser aus Edith irgendetwas herausholen kann, wird Hogwarts angegriffen.

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt den Attentäter Nadal Lynx sowie den Zentauren Earpwald und den Werwolf Marrok. Sie sollen Informationen von Hogwarts sammeln, damit Hogwarts endlich vernichtet werden kann. Durch den Bündler Raegenhere, der im guten Glauben von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht wurde, erfährt Nadal von Geheimgängen von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts, die dem Bund einen riesigen Vorteil liefern könnten. Allerdings geht Nadal dabei auch seinen eigenen Zielen nach. So trifft er sich mit Helga und gibt ihr Informationen über den schwarzen Eldorman weiter. Währenddessen bestiehlt Raegenhere die Gründer, vor allem Helga, in dem er einige Seiten aus deren Tagebuch mitnimmt. Doch das anfängliche Glück ist ihm nicht hold, denn er gerät zwischen die Konfrontation der Zentauren und wird getötet. Die Seiten des Tagebuches gelangen so in die Hände des schwarzen Eldormannes.

In Wales will Iago ap Idwal wieder den Thron von Gwynedd zurückerobern und lässt deshalb mit Hilfe seines Hofzauberers ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Dieses lässt er dann durch einen Barden, Merfyn ap Tungyr, unbemerkt nach Rhuddlan transportieren. Um seinen Neffen, König Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf, abzulenken, versucht er ihn nach Angelsey zu locken. Als das Buch schließlich die Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter, in seinen Bann schlägt, schlägt Osdryds große Stunde. Sie flieht nicht mit Cuthbert aus Rhuddlan, sondern appariert nach Hogwarts zurück, um die Hilfe eines erfahrenen Zauberers zu holen.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Noch hofft er den jungen König Eduard, Edgars Sohn, aus den Streitigkeiten heraushalten zu können. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesiges und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldormanmes, ausspioniert, dass Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Doch Dunstan kann dieses Attentat erst mal abwenden und schickt den Bischof gen Norden.

**13. Nachrichten**

_Hogwarts, Halle der Lehrer, Ende Januar 978 n. Chr._

„Sind viele Verletzte zu beklagen?", fragte Rowena Helga, als diese sich an den großen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer setzte, an dem die heutige Sitzung stattfand. Allerdings waren noch mehr Stühle in der kleinen Halle untergebracht worden, denn nicht nur die Lehrer waren zu der Sitzung, die Cedric, der Burgherr von Hogwarts, einberufen hatte, gekommen, sondern auch eine Vertretung von Hogsmeade, angeführt von Longbottom, und sogar eine Delegation der Zentauren unter Berin und Alo. Beide verneigten sich sehr tief vor Helga, als diese, als eine der letzten, sich schließlich hinsetzte.

„Nur unwesentliche Verletzungen… ein paar Knochenbrüche, ein paar Blutungen und Verletzungen durch Pfeilschüsse, aber keine schweren Verletzungen.", erwiderte Helga, schwieg dann aber, als ihr Mann die kleine Glocke betätigte, mit der er für Ruhe sorgen wollte.

„Habt Dank, dass ihr in dieser für uns schweren Stunde zu uns gefunden habt. Natürlich war allen von uns klar, dass der Bund uns irgendwann angreifen wird, aber wir haben einen solchen Angriff, wie er eben stattgefunden hat, nicht so bald vermutet. Wobei… der Angriff auf uns, Hogwarts, war nur ein Scheingefecht. Wie uns sogleich Berin, der Führer der Zentauren, berichten wird, sollten wir seinen Anvertrauten nur nicht zu Hilfe kommen!", sagte Cedric und nickte dem Zentauren zu, der das Nicken erwiderte und sich dann räusperte, so dass alle Augen nun auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Werte Versammelte", begann der Zentaur mit seiner tiefen, aber wohlklingenden Stimme, die jeder der hier Anwesenden klar und deutlich vernehmen konnte. Dass der Zentaur deutlich nervöser war als so manch anderer in dem Raum, sah man daran, dass er stets von einem Bein auf das andere trat und mit seinem Schweif hin und her peitschte.

„Werte Versammelte… wie Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, der Burgherr von Hogwarts, schon darlegte, galt der Angriff auf Hogwarts nur als ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Der eigentliche Angriff aber fand auf das Lager der Zentauren statt, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts waren, um ihren Verbündeten beizustehen. Ziel dieses Angriffs Earpwalds und seiner, wie wir doch eingestehen müssen, größeren Herde war schließlich das nun ungeschützte Zentaurenlager, mit der Absicht, den von uns inhaftierten Zentauren aus Earpwalds Herde zu befreien. Da der größte Teil unserer Herde nicht im Lager war, können wir nur von Glück reden, dass unsere Verluste relativ klein geblieben sind. Allerdings ist das Lager vollständig zerstört… unsere Lebensmittel gestohlen und der Inhaftierte nun wieder frei. Ein neues Lager, welches einen vergleichbaren Schutz bieten würde wie das alte, kann in der verbleibenden Zeit kaum mehr errichtet werden, so dass ich den Burgherrn schon darum gebeten habe, uns in Hogwarts aufzunehmen… jedenfalls solange die Gefahr eines Angriffs von Seiten des Bundes besteht", erklärte Berin.

Ein aufkommendes Gemurmel der unterschiedlichen Zauberer beendeten die Ausführungen Berins, dann aber nickten die anwesenden Zauberer und akzeptierten die Forderung Berins.

„Haben wir genügend Platz für all Eure Zentauren hier in Hogwarts?", fragte Rowena in die Runde.

„Wir werden die Zentauren in unseren Reitställen bequem unterbringen können. Zum einen sind diese wesentlich größer gebaut worden als wir sie eigentlich benötigten. Ändert man zusätzlich die Inneneinrichtung ein wenig, kann ein entsprechendes Lager dort entstehen. Zum anderen… da die Mauern der Burg dort weniger Schutz bieten, bin ich sogar froh, dass dort nun die Zentauren diesen Teil der Burg schützen. Ein Flankeneinfall ist somit kaum mehr zu befürchten. Allerdings geben wir mit der kurzzeitigen Umsiedlung der Zentauren nach Hogwarts die Präsenz im Wald auf, die nur durch starke Patrouillen unsererseits ersetzt werden kann", sagte Cedric und beantwortete somit Rowenas Frage. Wieder setzte ein undefiniertes Murmeln ein, welches Cedric beendete, indem er das Wort an Longbottom richtete.

„Wie wir zusätzlich erfahren haben, sind weitere Höfe von Werwölfen angegriffen worden?"

„Ja, Burgherr… drei weitere. Die Familie des Eafas konnte sich in Sicherheit bringen, aber von den Familien der anderen Höfe fehlt wieder jede Spur. Wir nehmen aber an, dass sie ebenfalls nicht mehr leben.", sagte Longbottom mit sorgenvoller Stimme. Cedric nickt. Noch immer dachte er an die MacRaes, das erste Opfer der Werwölfe, die grausig unter den Bauern von Hogsmeade wüteten.

„Nun, dann werden wir auch nicht anders können, als die Bevölkerung Hogsmeade und deren Umgebung nach Hogwarts zu evakuieren!", sagte Cedric mit einem Seufzen, worauf Longbottom sich nach seinen Begleitern umsah, die leise auf ihn einredeten.

„Entschuldigt, Burgherr… aber das können wir nicht. Gut, es ist Winter… aber wenn der Frühling kommt, dann müssen die Felder bestellt werden. Und wo sollen die Bauern ihr Vieh hinbringen?", fragte Longbottom schließlich, wobei er die Meinung seiner Begleitung ausdrückte, die bei Longbottoms Frage ebenfalls nickten und den Burgherrn fragend, ja sogar forsch ansahen.

„Das werdet ihr müssen, Longbottom. Oder ihr müsst aus diesem Tal rechtzeitig verschwinden, wobei immer noch nicht gesagt ist, dass ihr dann nicht jenen Bestien in die Fänge fallt. Der schwarze Eldorman, so unsere sehr guten Informationen, wird im Frühjahr Hogwarts angreifen… eben in der Zeit, wenn gepflanzt wird. Wir können dort draußen keinem der Bürger einen richtigen Schutz vor den Bündlern geben. Einzig Hogwarts wird diesen Schutz bieten… so Gott will… Ich will nicht, dass eine Panik ausbricht, aber jetzt ist die richtige Zeit, um nach Hogwarts überzusiedeln. Ihr seht, der Bund zieht seine Schlinge enger, die ersten Angriffe haben begonnen und bald wird nur noch Hogwarts sicher vor solchen Angriffen sein. Wir selber müssen zu jeder Zeit mit einem weiteren Angriff rechnen, der dann wesentlich wirksamer vorgetragen werden wird. Wir benötigen die Leute aus Hogsmeade jetzt… und nicht erst in wenigen Wochen", sagte Cedric mit energischer Stimme und ließ so keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Longbottom seufzte abermals, dann zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich bin auch dafür, dass jetzt die Bürger aus Hogsmeade übersiedeln. Dennoch…wird denn in Hogwarts genügend Platz vorhanden sein… ohne die Schule und ihren Unterricht zu gefährden?", fragte Rowena nach.

„Es wird in den nächsten Monaten nur eingeschränkten Unterricht geben… auch die Schüler werden sich auf einen Angriff vorbereiten müssen, Rowena. Allerdings sind genügend Lebensmittel eingelagert worden, damit Hogwarts ein Jahr ohne zusätzliche Lebensmittellieferungen auskommen kann. Auf Grund des Sees besitzen wir genügend Wasservorräte, die von der Burg geschützt werden. Die Vorräte an Salben und Verbänden sind – so wie ich Helga verstanden habe - in den letzten Wochen ebenfalls entsprechend angewachsen, so dass wir einer längeren Belagerung gelassen entgegenschauen können. Es gibt also keinen Grund, warum wir nicht auch die Bevölkerung von Hogsmeade in den nächsten Wochen in Hogwarts aufnehmen könnten", warf Godric ein.

„Dann soll das so sein. Ich denke, wir sollten die Evakuierung von Hogsmeade in den nächsten zwei Wochen abschließen können. Das Vieh kann ebenfalls in Teilen der Burg untergebracht werden… wenn nicht, soll es geschlachtet werden und uns als zusätzliche Lebensmittellieferung dienen. Jeder aus Hogsmeade soll nur das Notwendigste mitnehmen… ein Teil unserer Schule wird die Bürger des Dorfes aufnehmen, während der andere Teil den Schülern vorbehalten bleibt. Wewe…", sagte Cedric in den Raum, worauf der Hauself, der den anderen Hauselfen der Burg vorstand, erschien. Allerdings verstummte Cedric überrascht, als er die Aufmachung des Hauselfen sah. Dieser war nicht in eines der für Hauselfen typischen Kleidungsstücke gehüllt, sondern trug einen gefährlich aussehenden Kochtopf als Helm auf seinem Kopf und hatte sich eine Bratpfanne auf den Rücken und eine vor seine Brust geschnallt, während er mit einem langen Messer vor sich herumfuchtelte.

„Wewe?", fragte Cedric überrascht nach.

„Ja, Meister, Sir, Burgherr?", äußerte Wewe ebenfalls erstaunt und verneigte sich dann vor den Anwesenden so tief, dass der Stiel des Kochtopfes auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Was… was soll das?", erwiderte Cedric. Einige der Anwesenden prusten laut los, als sie die ‚Verkleidung' des Hauselfen sahen, worauf er sie ein wenig pikiert anstarrte, dann aber wieder auf den Boden schaute.

„Ja, Meister, Burgherr… was soll was?", fragte Wewe nach und hob nur ein klein wenig seinen Kopf.

„Deine Verkleidung… was soll der Kochtopf auf deinem Kopf?", fragte Cedric noch einmal nach.

„Nun, Sir, Herr, Sir… wir müssen doch alle vorbereitet sein, wenn der schwarze Eldorman und seine Bündler Hogwarts angreifen. Das wollen wir auch, wir Hauselfen und deshalb haben wir uns jeden Tag ein wenig frei genommen, um uns mit den für uns zur Verfügung stehenden Küchengeräten auszurüsten. Jeden Tag üben wir uns im Messerwerfen, Messerstechen und Brandsatz schleudern", sagte Wewe mit ein wenig Stolz.

„Wewe… ihr müsst uns nicht auf diese Art beistehen. Ihr werdet auch euren Teil zur Verteidigung bekommen, aber ihr müsst euch nicht mit euren… Messern zur Wehr setzen", sagte Cedric mit einem vergnüglichen Lächeln.

„Doch, Meister, Sir… auch wir Hauselfen wollen unseren Anteil zur großen Verteidigung von Hogwarts beitragen, denn endlich besitzen wir Herrn, die unsere Arbeit weit mehr ehren, als dies ein schwarzer Eldorman oder gar mein alter Meister, Solmen Slytherin, je getan hätten. Wenn also Hogwarts fallen sollte, dann werden wir nie wieder eine solche Arbeitsstelle bekommen… mit so großzügigen Herren. Somit müssen wir Hogwarts unterstützen, Sir, Burgherr, Sir… mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln."

Wewe verneigte sich abermals, worauf wiederum ein lautes ‚Klonk' ertönte, als der Stil des Kochtopfes abermals auf den Boden schlug. Folcard lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf, dann neigte er sich zu Helga hinüber.

„Ich glaube, wenn wir diese Bedrohung überstehen, dann werden sie uns… zusammen mit den Zentauren und den Hauselfen ehren, indem sie eine wundervolle Statue erschaffen. Oder einen Brunnen oder so etwas. Zauberer, Hexen, Zentauren, Elfen… vielleicht gar Kobolde… alle zusammen gemeinsam gegen den Bund. Was für ein Bild!", sagte er leise zu Helga, die aber nichts erwidern konnte, da Cedric weitersprach.

„Nun gut, Wewe… ich danke dir jedenfalls im voraus…", sagte er, unterbrach aber kurz, als er Salazars schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah, der diesen Gedanken, dass er neben einem Hauselfen in der Schlacht gegen den Bund stehen würde, als abscheulich abtat, und fuhr dann doch mit geschäftiger Stimme weiter.

„Jedenfalls möchte ich dich bitten uns in den nächsten zwei Wochen zur Verfügung zu stehen, um die Bürger von Hogsmeade mit allem zu versorgen, was sie benötigen, damit sie sich in Hogwarts zu Hause fühlen. Der große Saal wird in einen allgemeinen Esssaal umgerüstet, in dem alle in der Burg Wohnenden ihre Mahlzeiten erhalten können, so dass nicht jeder für sich selbst kochen muss. Und Wewe...?", sagte Cedric weiterhin lächelnd.

„Ja, Meister, Sir, Burgherr?" fragte Wewe.

„Setze dich doch mit Meister Longbottom zusammen. Er kann euch Hauselfen vielleicht mit eurer Ausrüstung ein wenig helfen, so dass Kochtöpfe auch Kochtöpfe bleiben können und nicht als Helme missbraucht werden müssten."

„Aber Herr… wollt ihr uns freigeben?", fragte Wewe entsetzt nach, worauf Cedric seine Frau fragend ansah.

„Nein, Wewe… mein Mann gab euch nur den Auftrag, die Kochtöpfe gegen etwas Geeignetes zu tauschen. Er wollte euch keine Rüstung schenken. Nach dem Kampf werdet ihr diese Sachen Meister Longbottom natürlich zurückgeben", erwiderte Helga ein wenig vergnügt, aber doch mit einem leicht strengen Unterton. Wewe verneigte sich darauf erleichtert und verschwand.

„Nun… haben wir noch irgendetwas zu besprechen? Wenn nicht, dann…"

In diesem Moment sprang mit einem Satz die Tür des Lehrerzimmers krachend auf und schlug gegen die nahe Wand. Erschrocken drehten sich alle Anwesenden um und erblickten eine junge Frau, die in den Raum trat.

„Osdryd? Was tust du hier?", sagte Melangell, die als erste ihre Stimme wieder fand.

Osdryd verneigte sich vor Cedric und den Anwesenden, während hinter ihr mehrere Wachen in den Raum eilten, um sie zu stellen. Vor dem Raum konnte Helga sehen, dass eine der Wachen, die vor dem Zimmer aufgestellt worden war, um die Sitzung vor Störungen derlei Art zu schützen, geschockt am Boden lag.

„Entschuldigt bitte mein rüdes Vorgehen, Mylord, Lehrer… werte Anwesende… doch ich bringe unheilvolle Nachrichten aus Rhuddlan. Jedenfalls für Meister Godric", sagte Osdryd und verneigte sich abermals. Die Wachen blieben hinter ihr stehen und schauten Cedric an, wie dieser sich nun entscheiden würde. Auch konnte man sehen, dass so mancher der Anwesenden, obwohl man Osdryd kannte, seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, doch Cedric winkte den Wachen, so dass niemand eingriff.

„Tochter… was hast du mir für eine unheilvolle Nachricht zu überbringen. Und wie, beim Barte Merlins, bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen?", sagte Godric mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme. Osdryd schaute ihren Vater länger an, ehe sie ein wenig lächelnd antwortete.

„Nun, ich bin nach Hogsmeade appariert und dann zu Fuß zur Burg gekommen. Und da mich die Wachen in den Wehrgängen kannten, hat man mich eingelassen. Erst in der Burg wollte man mich aufhalten, als ich verlangte, sofort zu dir, Vater, vorgelassen zu werden, aber sie konnten mir keine rechte Gegenwehr leisten", sagte Osdryd mit ein wenig stolzer Stimme, wobei sie allerdings ihre Augen niederschlug, damit er ihr auch weiter zuhörte. Doch Godric starrte sie nur mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Du bist appariert?", fragte ihre Mutter nach. Als Osdryd ihre Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete, sog sie furchtsam die Luft ein.

„Die Wachen haben dich nicht aufhalten können?", fragte Godric ebenso überrascht.

„Bemerkenswert!", konnte man Salazar aus dem Hintergrund hören, der das aussprach, was einige andere dachten. Immerhin war Osdryd weder volljährig noch in der letzten Klasse der Schule gewesen oder schon jemals zuvor alleine appariert. Dass sie es einfach so geschafft hatte, ohne Übung, war für viele ein Wunder. Allerdings ein zweifelhaftes, denn so vieles hätte dabei schief gehen können.

„Was für eine Nachricht bringst du aus Rhuddlan", fragte Helga noch einmal nach. Osdryd atmete tief durch, schaute dann ihren Vater an und antworte.

„In Rhuddlan wurde ein bösartiger Zauber gewebt, dem meine Großmutter, Gwenllian, verfallen ist. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, was für ein Zauber dies ist… es muss sich dabei allerdings um schwarze Magie handeln, denn der Zauber ist sehr komplex. Da Rhun, mein Onkel, nicht zu erreichen war und ich auch nicht weiß, wo er sich gerade jetzt befindet… und da ich um die Gesundheit meiner Großmutter bange… bin ich nach Hogwarts appariert, um Hilfe zu suchen. Großmutter braucht sofort Hilfe eines erfahrenen Zaubers oder eines Heilers", sagte Osdryd… und zum ersten Mal begann ihre Stimme ein wenig zu zittern. Helga nickte.

„Dann werde ich gleich meine Sachen zusammensuchen und mit dir mitkommen!", sagte sie.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", entfuhr es Rowena.

„Wieso? Gwenllian war für mich wie eine Mutter… und wenn sie in Gefahr ist, werde ich…"

Doch Rowena unterbrach Helga sofort.

„Du bist schwanger… willst du dein Kind gefährden? Eine solche Reise ist für dich nun zu anstrengend!", sagte sie erhitzt.

„Ich werde sofort aufbrechen!", sagte Godric mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete, stand auf und griff nach seinem Schwert, welches er vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

„Auch ich werde mitkommen", sagte Melangell, worauf Godric sie aber ein wenig irritiert ansah, aber nichts sagte.

„Warum machen wir nicht gleich alle einen kleinen Ausflug nach Rhuddlan. Wales ist um die Zeit sicher schön", sagte Salazar mit beißendem Humor, fügte aber gleich hinzu, ehe irgendjemand ihm zuvor kam und ihn wegen des Gesagtem rügte.

„Hört mal… wir können es uns hier in den nächsten Wochen nicht erlauben, dass all zu viele Zauberer Hogwarts verlassen. Eben haben wir beschlossen, dass Hogsmeade und das Lager der Zentauren evakuiert werden. Die Planung um die Belagerung und den Ansturm des Bundes wird und muss weitergehen. Sicher ist dieser Zauber schlimm, vor allem für Euch, Godric… und deshalb sage ich auch nicht, dass Ihr hier bleiben sollt… aber ehe noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, ihn zu begleiten, solltet ihr euch im Klaren sein, dass dies zumeist mit einer Verzögerung der Planungen einhergeht… einer Verzögerung, die uns eventuell das Leben kosten könnte."

„Aber wer, Salazar, soll als Heiler mit nach Rhuddlan gehen. Mein Mann ist sicher ein guter und erfahrener Zauberer… aber kein Heiler. Ich dagegen habe schon einige Unterrichtsstunden von Helga übernommen, wenn diese sich auf Grund ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht so gut fühlte", erwiderte Melangell nun Salazar, der aber nur mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einige erfahrene Schüler schicken… eventuell aus der Abschlussklasse", meinte Folcard und erntete einiges Kopfschütteln.

„Meint Ihr, meine Mutter ist ein Experiment für Abschlussschüler?", fragte Godric mit zorniger Stimme Folcard, der daraufhin ein wenig zurückwich und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Nun… ich denke mir, dass Gyrth, Euer Sohn, Euch begleiten könnte … er ist soweit, dass er euch schon helfen könnte", sagte Helga nachdenklich.

„Aber ist er ein wirklich erfahrender Heiler?", fragte Rowena nach. Schweigen brach aus, denn außer Helga und eventuell Melangell war niemand hier ein wirklich guter Heiler, der eine solche Krankheit besiegen konnte. Würde Edith noch ein oder zwei Jahre so lernen, wie sie es jetzt tat, hätte Helga die junge Königstochter Godric mitgegeben, doch noch kam diese Aufgabe für sie zu früh. Und alle anderen Hufflepuffs waren ebenfalls noch nicht so weit.

„Nun… dann hört mir zu. Ich werde sehen, was ich in Rhuddlan zu tun vermag… und ich werde Gyrth mitnehmen. Ist der Zauber nicht zu brechen… und brauche ich Heilkräfte dazu, die mir oder Gyrth fehlen, werde ich sehen, wie ich meine Mutter nach Hogwarts bringen kann. Du allerdings, Melangell, solltest hier bleiben… denn einer sollte die Aufgaben, die die Gryffindorschüler zu bewältigen haben, auch dirigieren", sagte er mit ernster Stimme, die selbst von seiner Frau keinen Widerspruch duldete. Godrics Ansprache an seine Frau erinnerte Helga immer mehr an Godrics Vater Maredudd. Dann, ohne auf einen anderen zu warten, stürmte er aus dem Saal und ließ die anderen betreten zurück. Langsam leerte sich darauf das Lehrerzimmer… und allein Osdryd blieb schließlich mit Helga und Melangell zurück, die ihre Tochter wortlos umarmte und mit der Gründerin als letzte den Raum verließ.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Somerset, Hauptquartier des Bundes, Gemach des schwarzen Eldormannes, Anfang Februar 978 n. Chr._

„Entschuldigt, Großmeister, aber Solmen Slytherin steht vor der Tür und..."

Der Diener, der soeben in das Gemach des Großmeisters des Bundes, des schwarzen Eldorman, getreten war, sich dort verneigt und zitternd begonnen hatte, sein unerlaubtes Eintreten zu rechtfertigen, wurde rüde zur Seite gestoßen. Solmen funkelte ihn so böse an, dass der Diener augenblicklich verstummte und sich abermals verneigte, ehe er versuchte aus dem Blickfeld seines Herrn, des schwarzen Eldormannes, wie auch des Ratsherrn Solmen Slytherin zu kommen, ohne noch weiter aufzufallen. Der schwarze Eldorman, der an seinem ebenso schwarzen Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, schaute ärgerlich von Unterlagen auf, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen. Dann allerdings schien sein lodernder Zorn beim Anblick des Ratsherrn Solmen ein wenig gemildert. Natürlich konnte man dies nicht an seinem Gesicht ablesen, denn wie immer trug er jene schwarze Maske, die unentwegt zu lächeln schien, doch die Flammen, die in seinen Augen erschienen waren, verblassten.

„Ah, Solmen, schön Euch zu sehen. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman mit zuckersüßer Stimme, als würde ihn die Störung nicht im Mindesten ärgern.

„Man hat uns verraten!", brach es aus Solmen heraus und er setzte sich ruckartig auf den vom schwarzen Eldorman angebotenen Stuhl, der allerdings wesentlich unbequemer war als jener, auf dem der Großmeister saß. Zudem schien er kleiner zu sein, so dass Solmen zum den Großmeister aufschauen musste.

„Was meint Ihr damit, man hat uns verraten?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman nach, wobei er sich ein wenig nach hinten lehnte und dabei den Ratsherrn des Bundes fragend ansah.

„Nun… Dunstan hat Aelfstan nach Durham geschickt… und Aethelric verhaften lassen, wegen einer Tat, die nie begangen worden ist. Irgendjemand muss ihn gewarnt haben, dass wir vorhaben, den König durch Aethelric töten zu lassen. Zudem hat Dunstan die Reise von Aelfstan so schnell arrangiert, dass jener kaum Zeit gefunden hat, uns zu informieren. Erst jetzt, wo er auf dem Weg nach Durham ist, konnte er mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Es… es muss jemanden im Bund geben, der ihm von dem geplanten Mord berichtet hat", sagte Solmen ärgerlich. Der schwarze Eldorman schwieg, stand dann aber auf, um zwei Gläser von einem nahen Beitisch zu nehmen und goss sich wie auch Solmen einen dunkelroten Wein aus einer sehr seltsam geformten Karraffe ein. Schließlich stellte er ein Glas vor Solmen hin, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte und ein wenig an dem Wein nippte.

„Ihr meint, Dunstan hätte Spione im Bund? So wie wir Spione unter seinen Leuten haben?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman mit ruhiger Stimme, als würde er über diese Tatsache nachdenken.

„Es scheint so! Jedenfalls ist der Plan, den König zu töten, gescheitert", ereiferte sich Solmen, der sein Glas nahm und den Wein mit einem Zug hinunterspülte, ehe er das empfindliche Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

„Nun, ich habe es immer schon vermutet, aber nie beweisen können. Die Frage ist nur, wer?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman. Abermals nippte er an seinem Glas, ehe er es dann mit einem Lächeln langsam auf den Tisch stellte.

„Aber es soll uns jetzt nicht kümmern… denn noch kann diese Person… oder diese Personen, die für den Erzbischof spionieren, unsere Pläne nicht durchkreuzen. Der Erzbischof mag erfahren haben, welche Ziele Bischof Aelfstan wirklich anstrebt und wie er dieser Dunstan die ganzen Jahre hintergangen hat. Unserem Erzbischof muss diese Information wirklich das Herz gebrochen haben, wenn er feststellte, dass ein Freund ihn hintergangen hat. Auch mag er erfahren haben, dass wir planen, den König zu töten… und dies mit Hilfe eines Trottels, eines Muggels, eines nichtmagischen Menschen, dessen Zorn wir kanalisiert haben… und doch wird er uns nicht aufhalten können!", sagte der schwarze Eldorman zuversichtlich.

„Aber… aber die ganze Vorbereitung ist dahin! Wer soll nun den König stürzen? Ihr habt doch selber gesagt, der Sturz des Königs muss unmittelbar nach dem Sturz Hogwarts' geschehen, ansonsten werden die magischen Bürger Englands, die sich nicht dem Bund zugehörig fühlen oder gar in ihm Mitglied sind, sich zusammen mit Dunstan gegen uns verbünden. Dann wäre der König mehr als geschützt und würde gar zu Repressalien gegen uns bereit sein", sagte Solmen erregt.

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt… und noch immer bin ich dieser Meinung. Hogwarts muss fallen und der König muss sterben… und der Tod des Monarchen muss unmittelbar nach dem Fall von Hogwarts geschehen. Man muss unseren Gegnern und jenen, die sich unserem Einfluss entziehen wollen, den Boden nehmen, auf dem ihr Fundament steht. Nur wenn Hogwarts nicht mehr ist… und sie somit dem Bund allein ausgeliefert sind… und in England Aufruhr ist, da der alte König tot und der junge, geführt durch Männer unseres Vertrauens, bereit ist, sich ihnen entgegenzustellen, können wir endlich die volle Macht des Staates an uns reißen… egal ob Dunstan dann noch lebt oder nicht. Und Hogwarts muss in diesem Jahr fallen, denn wenn nicht, wird es immer stärker werden, denn es bildet immer mehr Zauberer aus, die sich dann dem Bund stärker als je zuvor entgegenstellen könnten", sagte der schwarze Eldorman.

„Und nun?", fragte Solmen

Der schwarze Eldorman lehnte sich abermals entspannt zurück.

„Solmen… glaubt ihr wirklich, ich hätte nicht daran gedacht, dass der Mordanschlag durch Aethelric vielleicht verhindert werden würde. Ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht und habe einen Anschlag überhastet vorbereitet. Es wäre auch alles gut gelaufen, doch dann ist mir nicht nur unser Erzbischof dazwischen gekommen, sondern auch der Zufall. Und durch diese mangelhafte Planung wäre ich beinahe getötet worden. Dieser Anschlag hat mich verstümmelt… aber mich schließlich zu dem gemacht, der ich nun bin, der mysteriöse schwarze Eldorman, der Mann mit der schwarzen Maske", sagte der schwarze Eldorman beruhigend, wobei er leicht lächelte.

„Das heißt… ihr habt so etwas wie einen Plan B?", fragte Solmen überrascht.

„Ja… während Ihr euch um diesen Aethelric gekümmert und ihn dazu gebracht habt, den König zu hassen und ihn auf unseren Befehl hin zu töten, habe ich eine andere Person in meinen Bann gebracht und sie überzeugt, dass es besser sei, dass der junge Prinz neuer König von England wird. Auf mein Zeichen hin wird sie den König eigenhändig töten, wenn wir dies wollen. Natürlich nur, wenn Plan A, wie nun geschehen, scheitert", sagte der schwarze Eldorman sicher.

„Und diese Person… sie ist zuverlässig?", fragte Solmen überrascht nach.

Der schwarze Eldorman lächelte siegessicher.

„Ja, das ist sie. Diese Person ist so integer, dass niemand daran denken wird, dass sie dem König etwas tun könnte. Niemand wird auf den Gedanken kommen und so wird der Tod des Königs unsere Gegner unvorbereitet treffen. Egal ob nun Dunstan einen oder mehrere Spione in unseren Reihen hat, er wird diese Tat nicht verhindern können. Niemand außer mir weiß, wer diese Person ist… und ich werde es auch niemandem verraten. Auch Euch nicht, Solmen! Erst wenn Hogwarts gefallen ist, erst dann werden wir einen Vertrauten, der Zugang zum Hof hat, zu dieser Person schicken, um den Mord an Eduard zu beauftragen", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und ließ somit keine weiteren Fragen in Bezug auf die Identität der Person zu. Solmen schwieg, doch er war bei weitem nicht mehr so aufgeregt wie zum Zeitpunkt seines Eintreffens.

„Und an wen habt Ihr dabei gedacht… an welche Person Eures Vertrauens?", sagte Solmen interessiert.

„An Euren Sohn Balstan!", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, worauf Solmen ihn überrascht ansah.

„An meinen Sohn?", fragte er nochmals nach.

„Ja, an Euren Sohn, Solmen. Er ist alt genug, um eine wichtigere Position im Bund einzunehmen. Zudem… Ihr, Solmen, werdet mich zusammen mit Bellona nach Hogwarts begleiten, um Hogwarts zu zerstören. Ich möchte, dass Ihr unsere menschlichen Truppen anführt", sagte der schwarze Eldorman mit ernster Stimme.

„Unsere menschlichen Truppen? Gibt es denn noch andere?"

Der schwarze Eldorman lachte laut auf, als er Solmens ungläubiges Gesicht sah, erwiderte aber nichts weiter. Das Lachen des Eldormannes war so schauerlich, dass es Solmen eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief.

„Wie… wie werden wir Hogwarts angreifen?", fragte Solmen nach, worauf der schwarze Eldorman wieder lächelte.

„Nun, bevor Ihr mich stör… bevor Ihr hier herein gekommen seid, um mir von einem Spion zu erzählen, sah ich gerade die Unterlagen durch, die mir Earpwald zugesandt hatte. Es sind Teile eines Tagebuches unserer ehrenwerten Helga Hufflepuff. Ja, Solmen, Tagebuchseiten jenes kleinen Mädchens, welches Ihr einst auf Eurer Burg Bodmin gefangen gehalten habt und die nun eine dieser Gründer von Hogwarts ist. Nicht nur, dass sie mir durch die Unterlagen gar das fehlende Wissen über Hrunting mitgeteilt hat, sie hat in diesem Tagebuch auch den Aufbau von Hogwarts beschrieben. Durch Nadals Informationen weiß ich zudem, dass es Geheimgänge gibt, die nach Hogwarts führen. Somit wird es ein Leichtes sein, Hogwarts von außen UND von innen anzugreifen, um es zu vernichten. Wenn wir nun auch noch Earpwalds Herde und Marroks Werwölfe in ihre Flanke werfen, wird niemand von ihnen Hogwarts lebend verlassen", sagte der schwarze Eldorman so zuversichtlich, dass Solmen zu strahlen begann. Er war erschrocken gewesen, dass er den Großmeister in die Schlacht begleiten sollte, denn Solmen war kein junger Mann mehr. Früher war er ein guter Kämpfer gewesen, doch dies lag Jahrzehnte zurück.

„Wann werden wir nach Hogwarts marschieren?", fragte Solmen nach, worauf der schwarze Eldorman abermals lächelte.

„Ihr könnt es wohl kaum erwarten. Nun, ich möchte Ende März nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, wenn hier bei uns und in Hogwarts kein Schnee mehr liegt. Wenn wir uns erst im Sommer nach Hogwarts aufmachen, bekommen die Gründer noch mehr Zeit, um sich vor unseren Angriffen zu schützen. Deshalb habe ich Earpwald und Marrok befohlen, in unregelmäßigen Abständen die Umgebung von Hogwarts anzugreifen, um die Gründer stets in ihrer Aufgabe zu hemmen, Hogwarts noch auszubauen. Wenn wir schließlich in Hogwarts eintreffen, dann…"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach den schwarzen Eldorman. Angestrengt schaute er zur Tür, zog dann seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Tür aufgehen. Vor der Tür erstarrte ein Soldat des Bundes mit zwei Pergamentrollen in der Hand, als er die Tür sich offen sah und er nun direkt dem schwarzen Eldorman gegenüberstand.

„Ich… ich habe Nachrichten… aus… aus… Hogsmeade und Wales", murmelte er unverständlich und verneigte sich dann.

„Nachrichten aus Hogsmeade?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman noch einmal nach, dann ließ er die Pergamentrollen zu sich hinschweben. Der Soldat verneigte sich noch einmal und verschwand dann so schnell wie es ging. Noch ehe er sich aber umgewandt hatte, hatte sich die Tür zum Gemach des schwarzen Eldormannes wieder verschlossen.

„Ihr habt Nachrichten aus Hogsmeade? Habt Ihr dort…?", fragte ihn Solmen, doch der schwarze Eldorman unterbrach seine Worte mit einer Handbewegung, als er den Inhalt der Briefe las. Dann… so unerwartet, dass Solmen zusammenzuckte, lachte der schwarze Eldorman plötzlich auf.

„Was ist? Gute Nachrichten?", fragte Solmen noch einmal nach.

„Mehr als gute. Hört mir zu Solmen… schickt Bellona sofort eine Nachricht, dass sich unsere Vorgehensweise verändert hat. Wir werden nicht erst im März aufbrechen, sondern schon jetzt. Wenn wir dann angreifen, wird es März sein und dann hoffe ich, dass Godric noch nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist."

„Godric? Zurückgekehrt?"

Solmen wiederholte die Worte des schwarzen Eldormannes ungläubig, ohne sie zu verstehen.

„Nun, dies sind Nachrichten aus Hogsmeade von einem meiner Spione, die sich in der Stadt aufhalten. Leider ist es mir noch nicht gelungen, Spione auch nach Hogwarts einzuschleusen, doch aus diesem Brief habe ich erfahren, dass Hogsmeade schon bald evakuiert werden wird und dass alle Einwohner nach Hogwarts ziehen müssen. So werde ich endlich auch Spione innerhalb der Mauern dieser Burg haben. Zum anderen habe ich gerade erfahren, dass unser alter Freund Iago ap Idwal, der ehemalige König von Gwynedd, den wir mit Hilfe unserer Freunde in Südwales besiegt haben, sich mit Hilfe eines Zauberers… einem Mann, der, so wie ich aus dem Brief ersehen kann, gar nicht schlecht zaubern kann… die Königsmutter von Hyfaidd unter einen Zauberbann gebracht hat. Nun ist dies eigentlich nicht gut für England, denn dieser Mann könnte auf lange Sicht gefährlich werden, doch das Gute jetzt daran ist… er hat nicht nur die Königsmutter, sondern auch Godric Gryffindors Mutter verhext, die Mutter eines der vier Gründer Hogwarts. Dieser ist sogleich nachdem er dies erfahren hatte mit seinem Sohn nach Wales aufgebrochen, um seiner Mutter zu helfen. Das hieße… wenn wir Hogwarts rechtzeitig angreifen, treffen wir nicht auf vier sondern nur auf drei Gründer von Hogwarts und somit auf einen erfahrenen Zauberer weniger", erklärte der schwarze Eldorman vergnügt. Solmen starrte den schwarzen Eldorman verständnislos an, der sich mehr als gewöhnlich über diese Nachrichten freute.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Krankenzimmer, Februar 978 n. Chr. _

„Gott sei Dank, du wachst auf! Wie geht es dir?"

Tortgyd öffnete ihre Augen und bemerkte nicht nur, dass ihre Sicht verschwommen war, sondern auch, dass ihr Kopf stark schmerzte. Jedes zu ihr gesprochene Wort dröhnte in ihrem Kopf nach. Krampfhaft versuchte sie wieder die Augen zu schließen und atmete langsam, aber lang anhaltend ein. Irgendwie drängten sich andere Bilder in ihren Kopf, doch auch diese waren stark verschwommen.

„Noch immer Schmerzen?", sagte die Stimme bangend zu ihr.

Ehe Tortgyd der Stimme sagen konnte, sie solle doch bitte ein wenig leiser sprechen… oder vielleicht gar schweigen, bemerkte sie, wie ein nasses Tuch ihr auf die Stirn gelegt wurde. Zunächst ärgerte sie sich über dieses Tuch, denn zum einen lief ihr nun Wasser die Schläfe entlang und riss sie so nun endgültig aus dem Schlaf, zum anderen war das Tuch kalt, was sie leicht erschaudern ließ. Doch dann merkte sie, dass der Kopfschmerz durch das kalte und nasse Tuch ein wenig nachließ. Wieder atmete sie tief ein und schließlich öffnete sie abermals ihre Augen. Die Person, die zu dieser Stimme gehörte, hockte neben ihrem Bett und schaute sie durch ihre blauen Augen an, während ihre safranfarbigen Haare Tortgyd leicht am Kinn kitzelten.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Tortgyd und blinzelte. Sie schien nicht mehr an dem Ort zu sein, den sie gesehen hatte, bevor eine verschlingende Dunkelheit über sie gekommen war.

„In Sicherheit… und dort, wo du gestern gewesen bist… im Krankenzimmer. Genau gesagt, in einem Bett im Krankenzimmer", sagte Edith, nahm ihrer Freundin das Tuch von der Stirn, um es abermals mit einer Flüssigkeit zu tränken, die sich in einem Eimer neben dem Bett befand. Tortgyd versuchte sich zu erinnern, was vorgefallen war, doch der noch immer leichte Kopfschmerz verhinderte, dass sie sich genügend konzentrieren konnte.

„Was… was ist passiert?"

„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?", fragte Edith nach und tat Tortgyd den feuchten Lappen wieder auf die Stirn. Als ihre Freundin kurz wieder die Augen schloss, begann Edith ihr leise die Zusammenhänge zu erklären, warum Tortgyd hier im Krankenzimmer lag.

„Also… nachdem uns die Zentauren von Earpwald angegriffen hatten und kurz darauf Berin und seine Zentauren nach Hogwarts zogen, haben wir aus Hogwarts die Patrouillengänge für den Wald, aber vor allem nach Hogsmeade und seine Umgebung übernommen. Da du dich bei dem Angriff der Zentauren auf Hogwarts gut gehalten und vor allem durch sehr sicheres Schießen hervorgetan hattest, dachtest du, man würde dein Anliegen, dich bei diesen Gängen mitwirken zu lassen, trotz deiner Jugend genehmigen. Leider aber hat dies Melangell, die Godric hier in Hogwarts vertritt, verboten. So zogen die Patrouillen ohne dich los, was dich sehr verärgerte. Nun ja, wie auch immer, ohne Vorwarnung verschwandest du plötzlich aus der Schule. Eine unserer Patrouillen suchte dich, fand wohl auch deine Fußspuren… und verschwand ebenso wie du. Nach einer längeren Suchaktion fand man schließlich die Patrouille… oder das was davon übrig geblieben war. Viele reden darüber, dass sie wohl auf Werwölfe gestoßen sein müssen, jedenfalls so wie sie aussehen, doch ich sage dir, dass ist Unsinn, denn es war in den letzten Tagen gar kein Vollmond. Jedenfalls fand man dich unweit der Patrouille bewusstlos, nahe dem ehemaligen Lager der Zentauren. Man hat dich dann hierher gebracht... und auf dein Erwachen gewartet."

Tortgyd atmete wieder tief ein… ja, es stimmte, sie hatte diese Patrouille gesehen… ehe plötzlich das Chaos über sie hereingebrochen war.

Plötzlich?

Noch einmal versuchte sich Tortgyd an die Gegebenheiten zu erinnern, die zum Tod der vier Soldaten, alle vier erfahrende Kämpfer Hogwarts', geführt hatten. Obwohl ihr Kopf noch immer dröhnte, tauchten so langsam wieder jene Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf, die noch zuvor verschwommen gewesen waren.

„Weißt du, was passiert ist?", fragte Edith leise.

„Wieso bist du hier?", stellte Tortgyd Edith eine Gegenfrage, ohne auf die Zusammenhänge des Überfalls einzugehen.

Edith schaute auf den Fußboden und seufzte.

„Weil ich Angst um dich hatte! Seit unserem Streit habe ich versucht mit dir irgendwie wieder zu sprechen, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass du mich weiterhin geschnitten hast… und deshalb habe ich mich dir nicht genähert… Ich… Als… Als du dann plötzlich verschwunden bist, als du nicht mehr in Hogwarts aufzufinden warst… selbst nicht im Verlies oder auf dem Weg zur Kammer…", versuchte Edith ihrer Freundin den Sachverhalt zu erklären, unterbrach sich aber erneut und schaute Tortgyd verängstigt und bestürzt an. Schließlich nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, fuhr sie fort.

„Jedenfalls brachte man dich bewusstlos hierher. Lady Helga konnte nichts unternehmen, dir war nichts geschehen, so sonderbar es auch schien. Aber du warst bewusstlos und so musste man warten, bis du schließlich wieder aufwachtest. Ich blieb oft hier im Krankenlager, um über dich zu wachen, um dann, sobald du aufgewacht bist, die anderen zu informieren", sagte Edith. Tortgyd schloss abermals die Augen. Dann schaute sie Edith an und versuchte leicht zu lächeln, was ihr allerdings schwer fiel.

„Danke… ich glaube, ich habe mich dir gegenüber grausam verhalten. Wie lange liege ich schon hier?", fragte Tortgyd Edith.

„Drei Tage"

„Und du sitzt drei Tage hier neben meinem Bett?", fragte Tortgyd erstaunt und richtete sich auf, worauf sie sofort wieder einen Stich in ihrem Kopf spürte.

„Du solltest dich nicht aufregen. Dies tut dir nicht gut.", sagte Edith, drückte sie wieder auf ihr Lager zurück und kühlte ihr abermals ihren Kopf. Dann fuhr sie fort.

„Du bist meine Freundin… und ich meine dies auch so… da kann ich dich doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. Nun gut, ich habe auch nicht die ganze Zeit hier gesessen. Lady Helga hat mich mehr als einmal vom Bett weggeschickt, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich so oft wie ich nur konnte nach dir gesehen habe", sagte Edith mit einem leichten und sehr unsicheren Lächeln. Auch Tortgyd lächelte nun. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ihre Freundin gekämpft hatte, um hier zu bleiben.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich dir gegenüber nicht richtig verhalten", sagte Tortgyd schließlich und schlug die Augen nieder. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie dies ehrlich meinte. „Aber weißt du… ich war ärgerlich auf dich und habe nicht verstanden, warum du gleich zu Lady Helga gegangen bist, obwohl du nicht anders konntest. Es war so toll, plötzlich ein Geheimnis zu haben… es war ein Gefühl, plötzlich wichtig zu sein. Ein Gefühl, das ich zuvor nicht kannte. Und dann durfte ich es plötzlich keinem sagen", sagte Tortgyd leise. Edith nickte. Sie verstand ihre Freundin, die sich immer unbedeutend gefühlt hatte, weil sie zum einen aus keiner reichen Familie stammte und zum anderen keine Geschwister hatte, die wie sie zaubern konnten. So war sie sich zu Hause, trotz der Liebe ihrer Eltern zu ihr, stets immer ein wenig fremd und unwichtig vorgekommen. Edith sagte nichts weiter, doch sie drückte Tortgyds Hand, womit sie ihr zeigte, dass sie sie verstand.

„Du bist mir wichtig! Ich weiß, ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass ich zu Lady Helga gehen werde. Aber es war mir sehr wichtig, dass die Kammer geschlossen wird… was sie ist… und niemals wieder betreten werden kann", sagte Edith

„Ich… wünsche mir keine andere Freundin als dich, Edith. Ich war ungerecht zu dir!", sagte Tortgyd schließlich. Dann schloss sie die Augen und wieder stürzten jene Bilder auf sie ein, die sie kurz vor dem Überfall gesehen hatte.

„Edith?"

„Ja?"

„Bitte hole Lady Helga… oder Melangell… oder einen anderen Lehrer an mein Bett. Ich möchte ihr erzählen, wieso ich nicht getötet worden bin. Warum ich aus der Schule gegangen bin und was ich gesehen habe. Bitte, bring sie gleich her, es ist wichtig!", sagte Tortgyd müde und sank wieder zurück in ihr Kissen. Die Augen waren schwer und doch wusste Tortgyd, dass das, was sie gesehen hatte, einem der Gründer sofort erzählt werden musste. Plötzlich sah sie in der Nähe der Tür einen Schatten, der kurz darauf wieder verschwand.

„Ist da noch jemand?", fragte sie Edith, die aufgestanden war, um Tortgyds Wunsch zu erfüllen. Edith schaute zur Tür und musste schmunzeln.

„Ach, dies ist Aelli. Weißt du, seitdem wir in der Kammer waren, versucht er mir aufzulauern. Er meint, wir hätten ein Ei eines Basilisken gestohlen. Dabei ist dieses Ei wahrscheinlich immer noch in der Kammer. Nur gut, dass es von keiner Kröte ausgebrütet werden kann", erwiderte Edith und schaute auf die Tür. In den letzten Wochen war Aelli ihr fast wie ein Begleiter vorgekommen, obwohl sie noch immer Angst vor dem Schüler Slytherins hatte.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich aufstehen kann, muss ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden", sagte Tortgyd. Allerdings klangen ihre Worte weder kämpferisch noch ärgerlich, sondern nur noch müde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

**Fluffy:** Vielen Dank wieder für dein Review. Nun Aelfstan denkt sich schon, dass Dunstan ihn durchschaut haben könnte... aber ganz genau sicher ist er sich dessen natürlich nicht. Dennoch befürchtet er eben einen Spion in Reihen des Bundes. Es ist zu hoffen, dass Hengist nichts geschieht g. ( Nun ich weiß es, aber verate es nicht).

Nein Aelli kann nicht so gut Legilimentik... aber er kombiniert sehr gut. Er weiß, dass Edith mit Sven im Verlies war... er weiß, von der Freundschaft zu Tortgyd und weiß vom Streit. Er weiß, das Helga Tortgyd aus dem Unterricht geholt hat. Er weiß, dass sich Tortgyd und Sven einige Male gestritten haben. Und er weiß, dass Eirik auf den Königssohn aufpassen soll. Alles andere versucht er sich zusammenzukombinieren.

Ja, mit dem Hut wird es besser, die magischen Kinder aufzuteilen. Allerdings wissen wir ja auch, dass selbst in einem Schüler einer der Häuser eine Menge Eigenschaften eines anderen Hauses stecken. Schau dir Hermine, Harry oder Neville an...

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe an einer ganz gemeinen Stelle aufgehört... ähnlich wie bei diesem Kapitel g. Denn wer weiß, was Tortgyd zu berichten hat! Aber dazu musst du, wie alle die das hier lesen, auf das nächste Kapitel warten g ( Ich weiß...Gemein! Aber es kommt!. Nun jedenfalls ist es noch die die entscheidene Schlacht... aber die rückt immer näher.

Zu meiner neuen Geschichte ( oder Buch) schreibe ich dir mal persönlich...

MfK

Arnie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Informationen

Habe ich diesmal keine… dafür kommen im nächsten Kapitel wieder welche dazu.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Aelli_**

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts', kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**Aethelric**

Thegn von Oxford

_**Alo**_

Zwillingsbruder von Berin, Zentaur, wird von seinen Gegnern auch der „graue Geist" genannt

_**Balstan**_

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Bellona**_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an

_**Berin**_

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Cedric Mac Mail Coluim**_

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmeade.

**_Cuthbert_**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden.

**Cynesige**

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

_**Dwynwen**_

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd

**_Earpwald_**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith**

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard**

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, Gryffindorschüler

_**Folcard**_

Freund Salazar Slytherin, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer über Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

_**Gregor MacRaes**_

Schaf-Bauer im Tal von Hogwarts, verschwand urplötzlich.

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindor, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwals, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal**

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen

_**Longbottom**_

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmead.

**_Marrok_**

Werwolf aus Wales

_**Melangell**_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts

**_Merfyn ap Tungyr_**

Barde, auf Grund seiner Stimme und seines Aussehens Liebling der Frauen

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Raegenhere_**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd_**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin_**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven**

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd_**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

_**Wewe**_

Früherer Hauself der Slytherins, nach seiner „Flucht" nun auf Hogwarts tätig


	57. Alte Feinde

Zusammenfassung

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie, Sven in der Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Salazars dem Königssohn auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen Königs Edgar, die dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies von Hogwarts. Nach einer großen Suchaktion können beide schließlich befreit werden. Die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, werden daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun gebracht. Doch Sven und Edith haben bei ihrer Gefangennahme auch ein großes Geheimnis von Hogwarts entdeckt. Zusammen mit Tortgyd und Eirik, einem weiteren Dänen, lüften sie das Geheimnis einer Kammer, in der Salazar geplant hat, Basilisken zu züchten, um mit ihnen den Bund zu besiegen. Als Sven aus reiner Neugier einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken aufhält, umwirft und so ein Ei verschwindet, müssen sie vor Salazar aus der Kammer fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten. Darunter leidet nicht nur das Verhältnis der Gründer, sondern auch die Freundschaft zwischen Tortgyd und Edith. Beendet wird der Streit der Freundinnen erst, als Tortgyd im Wald bewusstlos aufgefunden wird, ganz in der Nähe einer getöteten Patrouille aus Hogwarts. Doch was tat sie dort?

Der schwarze Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, empfängt den Attentäter Nadal Lynx, sowie den Zentauren Earpwald und den Werwolf Marrok. Sie sollen Informationen über Hogwarts sammeln, damit Hogwarts endlich vernichtet werden kann. Durch den Bündler Raegenhere, der im guten Glauben von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht wurde, erfährt Nadal von Geheimgängen von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts, die dem Bund einen riesigen Vorteil liefern könnten. Zudem bestiehlt Raegenhere Helga, indem er einige Seiten aus ihrem Tagebuch mitnimmt. Doch das anfängliche Glück ist ihm nicht hold, denn er gerät in einen Kampf der Zentauren und wird getötet. Die Seiten des Tagebuches gelangen so in die Hände des schwarzen Eldormannes, der den Angriff auf Hogwarts im März festlegt, als er erfährt, dass Godric Hogwarts verlassen hat.

Dieser war nach Wales gereist, denn der ehemalige König Iago ap Idwal versucht den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb mit Hilfe seines Hofzauberers ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Durch den Barden Merfyn ap Tungyr gelangt das Buch unbemerkt nach Rhuddlan in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zur Hilfe.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs im Witan die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der neben dem Großvater von Prinz Aethelred, dem Thronfolger, auch Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes, ausspioniert, dass Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Dunstan kann dieses Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden und schickt den Bischof gen Norden. Doch der schwarze Eldorman hat längst einen anderen Plan verfasst.

**14. Alte Feinde**

_Rhuddlan, Februar 978 n. Chr._

Der Schnee spritzte hoch, als sich das Pferd mit erheblicher Geschwindigkeit den Weg zur Burg bahnte. Obwohl es dabei so schwitzte, dass kleine Dampfschwaden in der kalten Luft aufstiegen, war es dennoch noch so frisch, dass es kaum den Weg verfehlte. Dabei war dies umso schwieriger, da durch den frischen Schnee der Weg so zugeschneit war, dass er kaum mehr zu erkennen war. Doch Rhun ap Maredudd, der dyfedische Berater des Königs Hyfaidd, war schon so oft zur Burg Rhuddlan geritten, dass er, wie auch sein Pferd, den Weg auch mit verbundenen Augen hätten finden können. Doch an diesem Tage nahm er die weiße Pracht um sich herum kaum wahr, jenen Schnee, der sein Pferd etwas behinderte, denn seine Gedanken waren allein bei seiner Mutter. Schon im Morgengrauen, nachdem die Wache, die man nach ihm geschickt hatte, ermüdet in seinem Feldlager angekommen war und ihm berichtet hatte, dass seine Mutter unter einem Zauber durch schwarzer Magie litt, war Rhun aufgebrochen und ohne wesentliche Pause nach Rhuddlan geritten. Er hoffte nicht zu spät zu kommen… hoffte, dass seine Mutter, wie auch die Mutter seines Freundes, des Königs Hyfaidd, noch lebte. Je näher er der Burg kam, desto verzweifelter wurde er. Hatte er noch genügend Zeit den Zauber zu brechen? Würde ihm dies überhaupt gelingen? Er war kein schlechter Zauberer, doch mit solchen schwarzen Zaubern hatte er sich nie auseinandersetzen müssen. Wäre doch nur sein Bruder Godric hier! Er wusste, dass Godric im hohen Norden Schottlands mit gut ausgebildeten Zauberern lebte und dort andere Zauberer ausbildete. Seine Kenntnisse mussten, nach Osdryds Aussagen, in den letzten Jahren erheblich gestiegen sein. Demnach war sein jüngerer Bruder wohl der beste Zauberer aller drei Söhne Maredudds. Ohne weiter auf sein Pferd, das er noch stärker antrieb, noch auf die Wachen auf den Türmen Rhuddlans zu achten, die den Reiter mit Sicherheit hatten kommen sehen, begann Rhun sich zu verwandeln. Wie alle männlichen Mitglieder seiner Familie war auch er ein Animagus… wenn auch kein Löwe wie Godric. Schon bald breitete er seine Arme, die zu Flügeln wurden, aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Mit nur wenigen Schlägen erreichte er, als Falke verwandelt, den ersten Wehrturm und ließ sich auf einem Wehrgang nieder, ehe er sich wieder zurückverwandelte.

„ Mylord?"

Einer der Wachen starrte Rhun entgeistert an, als dieser ihm entgegenlief. Obwohl es auch in Gwynedd Zauberer gab, die so manches bewirken konnten, war solch eine Verwandlung für manche der einfachen Leute etwas Unvorstellbares, ja Göttliches. Ehe aber der Mann noch weiter Rhun anstarrte, schrie Rhun ihn an.

„Wo ist meine Mutter? Wo ist die Mutter des Königs?"

Der Mann schaute Rhun mit riesigen Augen an, ehe er schließlich wortlos auf das Gebäude zeigte, in dem seine Mutter ihre Gemächer besaß. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte Rhun die Treppen hinab, wobei er beinahe ausrutschte und sich krampfhaft an der Wand festhalten musste. Dennoch verminderte er kaum seine Geschwindigkeit und war schon nach wenigen Minuten im Innenhof der Burg. Zügig rannte er zu dem gezeigten Gebäude.

„Mylord?"

Rhun drehte sich um und sah, wie einer der Anführer der Wache auf ihn zueilte.

„Mylord… schön euch zu sehen. Eure Mutter wie auch Lady Dwynwen liegen oben im Gemach der Königsmutter. Wir haben sie dort festbinden müssen, damit sie nicht wieder sich selbst oder jemand anderem schadet", sagte der Housecarl, während er Rhun einholte.

„Festgebunden… wie meint Ihr dies? Man hat mir berichtet, dass meine Mutter wie auch die Königsmutter nicht bei Sinnen seien… dass ein Zauberfluch auf ihnen liege, sie nicht ansprechbar wären, als wäre keinerlei Geist mehr in ihren Körpern!", sagte Rhun, der vor Schrecken stehen geblieben war.

„So war es auch, Mylord, und so ist es nun auch wieder. Beide Frauen liegen wie tot auf ihren Betten. Sie sind weder ansprechbar, noch zeigen sie irgendeine Regung. Ihr Blick ist in die Ferne gerichtet, als würde ihr Geist… irgendwo anders sein. Aber überraschend waren sie gestern plötzlich bei Sinnen… jedenfalls dachten wir dies, denn von einem Moment auf den anderen erhoben sie sich und verlangten nach Essen und Wasser. Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen, Mylord, wie erleichtert meine Männer, ja der ganze Hof war, wo doch nun kein weiterer Zauberer mehr in Rhuddlan weilte."

„Wie kein anderer Zauberer… wo ist meine Nichte Osdryd?", fragte Rhun verwundert.

„Weg… wie auch dieser andere Zauberer Cuthbert. Beide sind wohl geflohen… allerdings erst nachdem ihre Nichte nach Euch geschickt hat. Jedenfalls war zur gestrigen Zeit erst kein anderer Zauberer anwesend", wiederholte der Mann seine Aussage. Rhun stutzte über das ‚erst' in den Ausführungen des Soldaten, schwieg aber und ließ den Mann weitererzählen.

„Nun, jedenfalls schien der böse Zauber wie plötzlich aufgelöst… doch dann merkten einige des Hofes, dass Eure Mutter wie auch Lady Dwynwen sich sehr merkwürdig benahmen. Nicht nur, dass sie Unmengen von Wein tranken, sie verlangten sogar einen Plan von dem Aufmarsch nach Angelsey… wollten wissen, wo unsere Schiffe lagern, wie viel Mann wir wo haben, welche Truppen noch ausgehoben werden. Dinge eben, für die sich Eure Mutter meist nie interessiert hat. Und dann befahlen sie uns Prinz Meurig freizulassen und ihn aus Rhuddlan zu führen. Mir kam dies doch sehr merkwürdig vor und so verweigerte ich ihren Wunsch, was sie rasend machte. Schließlich, nachdem Lady Dwynwen einen unserer Soldaten schwer verletzte, ließ ich sie beide fesseln und auf ihr Bett schnallen. Beide Frauen wehrten sich wie Furien, ehe sie von einem Moment auf den nächsten wieder in jenen starren Zustand, den sie vorher innehatten, fielen. Die Wachen gehen seit ihrem Aufwachen nicht mehr in den Raum… sie meinen der Teufel hätte sich ihrer bemächtigt und würde nun in ihren Körpern wohnen. Ein Priester ist gekommen und versucht den Teufel auszutreiben, doch bisher ohne Erfolg."

„Ein Priester? Ich glaube kaum, dass er meiner Mutter helfen kann. Dies kann nur ein Zauberer. So wie dies klingt, steht meine Mutter unter einem Bann… und war nie Herr ihrer Sinne. Ich hoffe, wir können bald den Zauber von beiden Frauen lösen...und vor allem denjenigen, der ihnen dies angetan hat, in Gewahrsam nehmen", sagte Rhun und eilte nun weiter in Richtung des Gemaches der Königsmutter.

„Nun, Mylord, dies haben wir schon!", sagte der Soldat stolz.

„Ihr habt den Zauberer, der den Bann gewoben hat, hier in Rhuddlan inhaftiert?"

Abermals blieb Rhun stehen und starrte den Führer der Wache an. Dieser nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

„Während Eure Mutter und Lady Dwynwen wüteten, tauchten plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts zwei unbekannte Männer auf, ein etwas älterer und ein junger Spund. Sie wollten zu den beiden Frauen… um ihnen angeblich zu helfen. So wie sie gekleidet und wie sie plötzlich aufgetaucht waren, mussten dies Zauberer sein. Natürlich ließen wir sie nicht zu ihnen. Der ältere wehrte sich noch, doch da wir in der Überzahl waren, konnten wir beide überwältigen. Natürlich behaupteten sie Euch zu kennen, gar mit Euch verwandet zu sein, doch meine Männer knebelten sie und warfen sie in den Kerker. Jetzt schmoren sie dort unten und warten darauf, von Euch vernommen zu werden", sagte der Soldat nicht ohne erkennbaren Stolz.

Rhun musterte den Anführer der Wache, dann nickte er. Sehnsüchtig schaute er nach oben, dorthin wo seine Mutter, wie auch die Mutter seines Freundes Hyfaidd, besinnungslos lag und unter einem Zauber gefangen gehalten wurde, doch er würde sich zunächst diesen beiden Zauberern widmen, die hier eingedrungen waren. Wer waren sie und woher kamen sie? Waren sie wirklich für den Zauber verantwortlich, unter dem die Frauen litten? Warum waren sie dann hierher gekommen? Um nachzusehen, ob der Zauber gewirkt hatte? Oder war das Aufwachen der Frauen ein Zeichen, dass der Zauber nachließ und sie die beiden Frauen wieder unter ihre Kontrolle bringen wollten? Mit klopfendem Herzen und ernstem Gesicht begab sich Rhun in Richtung des Kerkers und hoffte Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rhuddlan, Verlies, Februar 978 n. Chr._

„Vater… alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Gyrth saß auf dem feuchten und modrigen Heu, das in diesem Kerkerloch ausgestreut worden war, in welches man Gyrth und seinen Vater Godric gebracht hatte. Obwohl sie beide stets erklärt hatten, dass sie mit Rhun und sogar mit Gwenllian, eine der beiden Frauen, die unter der schwarzen Magie litten, verwandet waren, hatte man sie hier in den Kerker gesperrt. Godric, der so perplex gewesen war, dass er kaum in der Lage gewesen war, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, hatte mehr abbekommen als Gyrth, der sich eher geschlagen gegeben hatte. Nun saßen beide gefesselt an diesem Ort… an jenem Ort, an dem Godric sich schon einmal vor knapp fünfzehn Jahren befunden hatte, als er seine Frau und seine Kinder aus der Gewalt des ehemaligen König Iago hatte befreien wollen.

„Mmmh", brummte Godric, der anders als Gyrth noch immer den Knebel in seinem Mund trug und nicht in der Lage war jenen aus seinem Mund zu entfernen.

„Warte… vielleicht komme ich mit den Händen an diesen Knebel, damit ich dich von ihm befreien kannst, Vater", sagte Gyrth. Godric hörte, wie eine schwere Eisenkette, mit der Gyrth an der Wand festgemacht worden war, auf dem Boden entlang schabte, als sein Sohn versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen, doch schon bald konnte Godric seinen Sohn fluchen hören. Anscheinend war die Kette zu kurz.

‚Zum Glück hat man uns nicht mit diesen Eisenkragen, die an der Wand hängen, versehen', sagte sich Godric. Diese Eisenkragen, die in das Fundament des Kerkers eingelassen waren, hätten die beiden Zauberer gezwungen, in einer sehr ungesunden Haltung auf dem Boden zu knien. Würden sie dem Drang nachgeben und sich bequemer hinsetzen wollen, würden sie sich mit diesem Halskragen erwürgen. Doch die Wachen, die sie hierher gebracht hatten, waren wohl froh, so schnell wie möglich die Kerkerräume wieder verlassen zu können ohne selbst in irgendeiner Art in Mitleidenschaft gezogen zu werden. Abermals versuchte Gyrth irgendetwas zu tun, denn wiederum schabte die Eisenkette über den Boden.

„Wer ist dort?", hörten beide eine Stimme, die brüchig und rau klang. Sie schien aus dem benachbarten Kellerverlies zu kommen, denn obwohl die Stimme von den kargen Kellerwänden widerhallte, war sie doch so dünn gewesen, dass der Mensch ganz in ihrer Nähe untergebracht sein musste. Gyrth war erschrocken stehen geblieben und horchte nun in die Dunkelheit, dann aber versuchte er abermals seine Hände in seine Robe zu bekommen. Warum man ihn nicht genauer durchsucht hatte, war für Gyrth noch immer ein Rätsel. Im Unterschied zu seinem Vater hatte man ihm den Zauberstab nicht abgenommen, da man ihn kaum durchsucht hatte. Lag es daran, dass er sich ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen abführen ließ? Lag es daran, dass sie ihm, dem Heranwachsenden, nicht zutrauten, ein guter Zauberer zu sein? Natürlich kannten sie seine Schwester Osdryd und Cuthbert, die ja auch eine gewisse Grundausbildung auf Hogwarts genossen hatten und noch jünger waren als er. Und doch… es schien als wären die Wachen sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht in der Lage wäre, sich zu befreien. Nun, er würde ihnen zeigen, dass sie sich geirrt hatten. Sicher, auch ihn hatte man gefesselt, so dass er Mühe hatte, nun an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, doch der Knebel war wesentlich leichter zu entfernen gewesen. Abermals verrenkte sich Gyrth bis er schließlich, unter Schmerzen allerdings, den Zauberstab mit zwei Fingern zu fassen bekam. Doch dann fiel er ihm aus den klammen Händen.

„Verflucht noch mal", sagte er laut und versuchte mit seinem Fuß vorsichtig den Boden abzusuchen, um den Zauberstab wieder zu finden. Würde er nun nicht vorsichtig sein, könnte er auf den Zauberstab treten und ihn damit zerbrechen.

„Wer ist hier? Hört ihr mich? Gehört Ihr auch zu König Iago, meinem Bruder?", sagte die Stimme aus dem benachbarten Kellerverlies.

„Nein… wo ist er?", sagte Gyrth und suchte noch immer den Boden ab.

„Wo ist wer? König Iago? Seid Ihr zu mehreren dort?", sagte die Stimme. Sie klang nun weit weniger brüchig als zuvor. Es schien, als würde sie Hoffnung schöpfen, endlich aus dem Verlies zu kommen.

‚Wenn ich doch nur meine Hände zur Suche mitbenutzen könnte!', sagte sich Gyrth, doch diese waren eben mit Ketten gefesselt. Dann aber …endlich fühlte er etwas mit seinem Fuß… und richtig, es war sein Zauberstab. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn zwischen seine Füße, dann hob er diese hoch, wobei er sich selbst nach hinten in die Kette hängte und führte den Zauberstab artistisch zu einer seiner Hände. Lächelnd richtete er ihn dann auf die Kette, die ihn doch mehr als er dachte beeinträchtigte.

„**Diffringo"**

Mit einem Ruck zerriss Gyrth die Kette, als er zugleich den Zauberstab auf die Kette richtete und an ihr zog. Staub rieselte aus der Wand und ließ ihn ein wenig husten. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf die andere Seite der Wand und wandet abermals den Zauber an, der auch die andere Hand von seinen Ketten befreite. Wenig später hatte er auch seinen Vater von dem Knebel und seinen Fesseln befreit.

„Du hättest auch einfach das Schloss an deinen Händen öffnen können, anstatt die ganze Kette aus der Wand zu reißen", ermahnte ihn sein Vater, der ihn wegen des Zauberspruches ein wenig kritisierte, aber doch glücklich war, nun frei zu sein. Schnell entledigten sie sich von den Resten der Kette, ehe sie noch die Gitter der Tür entfernten.

„Ob die Wachen deinen Zauber gehört haben?", fragte Godric Gyrth und offenbarte ihm so sich bereit zu machen, falls die Wachen nach dem Krach ihres Ausbruchs im Kerker auftauchen sollten.

„Diese Stimme kenne ich! Und wenn du wirklich dieser Zauberer bist… dann… dann bist du wohl gekommen, um mich endgültig zu beseitigen, nicht wahr du dyfedischer Hund. Du willst das erledigen, was du beinahe einst geschafft hast, als du in meiner Hand warst, Godric ap Maredudd", sagte die Stimme voller Bitternis und Hass. Gyrth beschwor ein Licht auf seinem Zauberstab und leuchtete in die benachbarte Zelle. Dort hockte eine traurige langhaarige Gestalt, abgemagert bis fast auf die Knochen, mit eingefallenem Gesicht. Deutlich waren noch die Spuren der Folter an ihm zu sehen… und vor allem sah man die leeren Augenhöhlen, die entstanden waren, als man Meurig ap Idwal, einst Prinz und Thronfolger Gwynedds geblendet hatte. Obwohl der Raum nun in ein grünliches Licht getaucht war, reagierte Meurig nicht, da für ihn nun stetige Dunkelheit herrschte. Godric sah auf seinen alten Feind hinab, jenen Mann, der ihn hatte foltern wollen, der ihn vernichten wollte, nur weil er einst von Godric im Schwertkampf geschlagen worden war und diese Schmach und den damit einhergehenden Gesichtsverlust nicht eingestehen wollte. Doch obwohl er und seine Familie unter den Idwals gelitten hatten, vermochte Godric diesen Mann nicht zu hassen. Er hatte eher Mitleid mit diesem menschlichen Wrack, das zu einem Spielstein der Geschichte geworden war. Gyrth schaute seinen Vater fragend an, der noch immer Meurig ansah.

„Gyrth… darf ich dir Prinz Meurig ap Idwal vorstellen… Bruder des ehemaligen Königs von Gwynedd, Iago ap Idwal… und einst ein würdiger Gegner", sagte Godric zu seinem Sohn, ohne seine Stimme in irgendeiner Art zu verändern.

„Willst du mich verhöhnen? Würdiger Gegner! Du hattest mich damals nur mit Hilfe deiner verfluchten Zauberei geschlagen. Und dann, als ich dich in meinen Händen hatte und dir die gerechte Strafe für deine Lügen bereitete, da hast du dich mit Hilfe dieser dyfedischen Freunde befreien können. Doch ich bin deinem Attentat entkommen. Aber das hat dir nicht gereicht, nicht wahr? Ihr wolltet schon immer Gwynedd, wolltet schon immer unsere Gegend zu einem Vasallentum Dyfeds und somit Englands machen. Oh, ich weiß, dass ihr uns verkauft habt an die Engländer. Aber glaubt mir, ihr werdet nicht froh damit. Irgendwann werdet ihr den Engländern überdrüssig und dann werden sie euch ebenso wie uns vernichten. Dann wird Wales ganz den Engländern gehören… und ihr werdet daran Schuld sein!", klagte Meurig und schrie so seinen ganzen Hass hinaus. Godric schwieg, denn einiges an dem was Meurig gesagt hatte, mochte wahr sein. Doch dann antwortete er Meurig in einem ruhigen, fast sanften Ton.

„Ihr tut mir leid, Meurig. Ich bin weder gekommen, um mich an Euch oder an einem anderen zu rächen. Ich habe mit der damaligen Zeit abgeschlossen… und mir ist es vollkommen egal, ob ich Euch oder Ihr mich beim Schwertkampf geschlagen habt. Ich vergebe Euch sogar, dass Ihr meine Familie inhaftiert hattet und mich einer Folter unterziehen wolltet… nur um mich zu demütigen. Warum Ihr mir aber leid tut ist, weil Ihr selbst nicht einseht… vielleicht auch nicht einsehen mögt, wie viel Ihr selbst an Eurer eigenen Situation… und damit an der Situation in Gwynedd … ja vielleicht gar in ganz Wales, Schuld seid. Natürlich wolltet Ihr Gwynedd vor den Ansprüchen aus dem Süden schützen, aber seid Ihr nicht selbst mit den gleichen Ansprüchen in Südwales eingefallen. Hattet Ihr nicht nahe Tenby mich aufgegriffen? Dies ist…und war lange Zeit unser Familiensitz. Kein Land Gwynedds. Und… haben nicht gerade diese Invasionspläne uns, die Dyfeder, in die Hände der Engländer getrieben? Doch ich will nicht hier im Kerker Eurer Burg, Meurig, mit Euch über Politik philosophieren, denn ich bin hier, weil es einer Angehörigen meiner Familie, die hier in dieser Burg zu Gast ist, schlecht geht. Vielleicht weil Euer Bruder wieder eine Gemeinheit geplant hat... ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls, Meurig, vergebe ich Euch… vergebe Euch alles, was Ihr uns und den Dyfedern angetan habt."

Dann wandte sich Godric von dem Mann ab, der wütend an seinen Ketten zerrte und Godric verfluchte. Doch Godric sah sich nicht noch einmal um… denn er wusste, dass dies nichts bringen würde. Und er wusste, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er Meurig ap Idwal lebend gesehen hatte, denn er glaubte nicht, dass dieser Mann je wieder einen Fuß aus diesem Gefängnis setzen würde. Als sie auf dem Weg waren das Verlies zu verlassen, sprang eine nahe Tür auf und ein Mann mit mehreren Wachen stand plötzlich unverhofft vor den beiden Gryffindors. Sofort zückte Gyrth seinen Zauberstab… und doch verharrte er ebenso überrascht wie sein Gegenüber.

„Godric? Bist du das? Mein Gott, ihr seid die Zauberer, die man festgenommen hat?", sagte Rhun verblüfft, unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren.

„Mylord? Ihr kennt diese beiden Zauberer?", fragte der Mann, der neben Rhun aufgetaucht war und sein Schwert den beiden mutig entgegenhielt, um notfalls nach vorn zu springen, um sich sowie auch Rhun gegen die beiden Zauberer zu verteidigen.

„Oh, ja… und ich denke, Soldat, Ihr habt einen fast nicht wieder gut zu machenden Fehler gemacht. Dieser Mann hier ist niemand anderes als Godric ap Maredudd, mein Bruder. Und so wie ich denke… jedenfalls lassen die Ähnlichkeiten des Gesichtes diesen Schluss zu… haben wir es bei der anderen Person um den Sohn meines Bruders, Gyrth ap Godric, zu tun. Habe ich recht?", sagte Rhun mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dann hob er die Arme und umarmte seinen nicht minder gerührten Bruder.

„Verzeih uns, Godric. Ich hoffe, die Soldaten an Rhuddlans Hof sind nicht ganz so barsch mit euch beiden umgesprungen, doch es ist eine schwierige Zeit, in der man in einer fremden Person eher einen Feind als einen Freund vermutet. Ich… ich denke, du bist wegen Mutter hier?", fragte Rhun, als er seinen Bruder schließlich losließ und ihn musterte.

„Ja… Osdryd hat uns informiert und wir sind sofort hierher aufgebrochen. Leider konnten wir bis jetzt ja nichts erreichen", sagte Godric und warf der Wache einen vernichtenden Blick zu, so dass sich diese mit gesenktem Haupt zurückzog.

„Dann, Bruder, wollen wir sofort nach unserer Mutter sehen. Auch ich bin erst eben in Rhuddlan angekommen, nachdem ich die Nachricht von Osdryd erhalten hatte. Zusammen dürften wir in der Lage sein, diesen schwarzen Zauber zu zerstören."

Er drehte sich um und eilte aus dem Verlies, Godric, Gyrth und die Wachen im Schlepptau.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Krankenzimmer, Februar 978 n. Chr_.

„Ihr könnt ruhig hereinkommen. Ich bin wach!", sagte Tortgyd, die sich in ihrem Bett aufrichtete und die hereinkommenden Edith, Helga Hufflepuff und Melangell ansah. Sie sah zwar immer noch müde aus und hatte dunkle Ränder um ihre Augen, doch schien sie nun doch ein wenig ausgeruhter, nachdem sie nochmals einige Stunden geschlafen hatte.

„Wir wollen es nicht übertreiben, Tortgyd. Immerhin warst du mehr als drei Tage ohnmächtig. Auch wenn es wichtig ist, dass wir erfahren was vorgefallen ist, solltest du dich nicht verausgaben", ermahnte Helga Tortgyd, wobei sie instinktiv nach ihrem Puls fühlte und mit der Hand über ihre Stirn strich um festzustellen, ob Tortgyd erhöhte Temperatur hatte.

„Es ist aber ungeheuer wichtig, dass Ihr es erfahrt. Ich habe Bündler gesehen… Männer mit dem Wolfsemblem auf ihrer Rüstung. Außerdem waren da Frauen in weiten grünen und weißen Gewändern, sehr schöne Frauen, deren Gesichter aber totenbleich waren. Irgendwie hatten sie etwas Übernatürliches an sich. Und als sie dann auf die Patrouille trafen, da…", ereiferte sich Tortgyd, doch Helga unterbrach sie mit einer schroffen Geste.

„Ruhig… es bringt gar nichts, wenn du dich so ereiferst. Also beginnen wir doch bitte von vorn. Und ich bitte dich, möglichst alles zu erzählen… so genau wie möglich. Aber versuche dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, denn sonst bin ich angehalten, dir ein Beruhigungsmittel zu geben, denn noch bist du zu schwach, um dich so zu ereifern", sagte Helga streng, um sie dann aber anzulächeln. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Tortgyds Bett. Neben Helga setzte sich Melangell, die ebenso wie Helga Tortgyd ansah, nur dass ihr Blick bei weitem nicht so freundlich war, sondern eher angespannt wirkte. Sie schien zudem ebenso aufgeregt zu sein wie Tortgyd, doch versuchte sie diese Anspannung zu unterdrücken. Beide Frauen konzentrierten sich nun voll auf Tortgyd, so dass niemand Edith weiter wahrnahm, die ebenso angespannt am Fußende des Bettes stand und Tortgyds Bericht entgegenfieberte.

„Gut… also, wo soll ich anfangen?", sagte Tortgyd schließlich und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Nun, dann fange doch damit an, warum du Hogwarts ohne Erlaubnis verlassen hast!", sagte Melangell mit strenger Stimme. Tortgyd schaute die Lehrerin an und senkte dann schuldbewusst die Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte dies nicht tun dürfen. Und ich weiß auch, dass die Patrouille mich gesucht hat. Wäre ich also nicht, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, aus Hogwarts weggelaufen, würden die vier Männer vielleicht noch leben. Doch ich konnte nicht anders! Wenn ich nicht sofort gehandelt und den Mann verfolgt hätte, wäre ich nicht auf die Frau und ihre Bündler getroffen", sagte Tortgyd.

„Welchen Mann?", fragte Melangell, doch Helga unterbrach sie.

„Ich denke, Tortgyd, du solltest damit anfangen, was du kurz vor deinem Verschwinden aus Hogwarts getan und gesehen hast. Ich denke, es bringt nichts irgendwelche Entschuldigungen oder Beschuldigungen vorzubringen, wenn wir nicht alles wissen", sagte Helga in einem ruhigem und abgeklärtem Ton.

„Gut… also, an dem Abend, als ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, war ich wieder einmal dazu eingeteilt, der Wache auf den Wehrgängen ihr Essen und ihr Wasser zu bringen. Normalerweise mache ich diese Arbeit gern, denn nicht nur, dass die Wachen die eine oder andere gute Geschichte zum Besten geben, man hat von dort oben auch eine wunderbare Übersicht über Hogwarts und die nahe Umgebung. Und gerade wenn die Sonne untergeht… und an jenem Abend gab es einen bildschönen Sonnenuntergang… ist es toll sich da oben aufzuhalten. Allerdings war ich an diesem Tag immer noch mit der Entscheidung von Euch, Lady Melangell, beschäftigt, dass ich nicht an den Patrouillen teilnehmen dürfe, weil ich noch zu jung sei… äh…bin. Ich hatte mich darüber sehr aufgeregt, denn es gibt kaum einen auf der Burg, selbst bei den Wachen nicht, der seinen Bogen so gebrauchen kann wie ich. Nicht umsonst habe ich im letzten Jahr beim Sommerfest den Bogenschusswettbewerb gewonnen. Jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass die Aussicht über das Land und die Burg mich ein wenig beruhigen würde… da ich zudem niemanden hatte, mit dem ich mich über dieses Thema aussprechen konnte."

Tortgyds Blick ging zu Edith, ehe sie dann wieder die beiden Frauen ansah und weitererzählte.

„Als ich nun dort oben stand, fielen mir drei Sachen auf, die sehr merkwürdig waren. Zum einen sah ich plötzlich, dass das Sonnenlicht reflektiert wurde, als würde jemand mit einem Spiegel die Sonnenstrahlen zur Burg werfen. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, wo diese Spiegelung herkam, aber dann schoben sich Wolken vor die Sonne und im nächsten Moment war die Spiegelung verschwunden. Hatte ich mich getäuscht? Wenn nicht, woher kam diese Spiegelung? Ich begann die Gegend weiter mit meinen Augen abzusuchen. Dann… einem anderen wäre es wahrscheinlich kaum aufgefallen, sah ich, nur für einen kleinen Moment, wie Rauch über dem Wald aufstieg. Ich sagte mir, wer entzündet denn dort irgendwelches Holz? Lagert irgendjemand im Wald? Normalerweise gibt es mehr Rauch, wenn nasses Holz verbrennt. Und draußen lag ja immer noch Schnee. Doch dieser wenige Rauch konnte nicht von nassem Holz stammen. Woher dann? Als dann auch noch ein Bürger aus Hogsmeade, der in einer der ersten Gruppe von Leuten nach Hogwarts übergesiedelt war, sich aus Hogwarts schlich, wobei er versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, da kam mir dies noch seltsamer vor. Ich hatte nun mehrere Möglichkeiten. Ich hätte zu den Wachen gehen können, die Euch oder einen anderen verantwortungsvollen Zauberer geholt hätten. Oder ich würde gleich zu Euch gehen. Aber würdet Ihr meine Beobachtungen wirklich ernst nehmen? Da ich doch nur ein junges Mädchen bin, welches sich, so dachtet Ihr doch von mir, Lady Melangell, nur ein wenig wichtig machen will, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob Ihr mir glauben würdet. Wem konnte ich mich anvertrauen? Vielleicht wenn Euer Mann, Meister Godric, hier gewesen wäre, wäre ich zu ihm gegangen. Doch er ist in Wales. Zudem war ich mir auch nicht sicher… hatte es die Spiegelung wirklich gegeben? Hatte ich den Rauch wirklich gesehen oder war dies eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen? Und wollte der Mann nur ins Dorf schleichen, um ein Schäferstündchen mit irgendeiner Frau aus dem Dorf zu haben, die noch nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen war? Ich brauchte Aufklärung. Also schnappte ich meinen Bogen und schlich dem Mann hinterher."

Tortgyd stoppte kurz, schloss die Augen, wobei wieder die Bilder jenes Tages an ihr vorbeizogen, den sie gerade zu schildern versuchte.

„Kannst du den Mann beschreiben?", fragte Melangell.

„Mittelgroß, blonde, kurze Haare. Er hatte eine Hakennase und ein schmales Gesicht. Sieht ein wenig wie eine Ratte aus."

Edith begann ein wenig zu kichern, als sie sich vorstellte, wie der Mann nach Tortgyds Beschreibung wohl aussehen mochte. Vor allem als sie sich vorstellte, wie jener Mann einen langen Schwanz an seinem Hintern besitzen würde, musste sie noch mehr kichern. Doch der Blick Melangells ließ sie verstummen. Doch noch ehe Melangell abermals Tortgyd etwas fragen konnte, sagte Helga: "Und dann bist du ihm gefolgt?"

„Ja, ich folgte ihm. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben und obwohl er sich viel Mühe machte um nicht aufzufallen, ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit erheblich nach, als er den Waldrand betrat. Er schien sich dort sicher zu fühlen. Vorsichtig schlich ich ihm hinterher und…"

Der Schnee knirschte unter den Füßen Tortgyds, obwohl sie versuchte so leise wie möglich den Mann zu verfolgen. Dennoch schien das Geräusch des harschen Schnees dem Mann, der vor ihr ging, nicht aufzufallen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, schien der Mann nur eines im Sinn zu haben, nämlich so schnell wie möglich an einen bestimmten Ort im Wald zu gelangen. Da Tortgyd dem Mann etwas vorsichtiger folgte, um ihm nicht aufzufallen, vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen beiden immer mehr. Als Tortgyd ihn schon fast aus den Augen verloren glaubte, hörte sie verdächtige Stimmen.

„Da kommt Ihr ja endlich, Fronnsaidh. Habt Ihr in Hogwarts etwas herausfinden können? Wisst Ihr, wie viele Gänge es von Hogsmeade oder der Umgebung nach Hogwarts gibt und wo sie genau verlaufen?", sagte eine männliche Stimme, die sehr herrisch klang. Tortgyd schlich langsam weiter, obwohl die Sonne immer weiter unterging und die Dämmerung im Wald immer mehr zunahm. Sie konnte nicht hören, was jener Fronnsaidh dem Mann antwortete, denn seine Stimme war zu leise. Dann, als sie ganz vorsichtig um einen Baum herumschlich, konnte sie ein kleines Lager sehen, an dem einige Soldaten rasteten. Alle diese Soldaten trugen Kettenhemden und Helme, die anders aussahen, als die, die in Hogwarts üblich waren. Als Tortgyd noch näher an das Lager heranschlich, konnte sie auf einem der Wamse eines Soldaten das Wolfsemblem erkennen, das Zeichen der Bündler.

‚Verdammt, wie kommen die hierher?', fragte sich Tortgyd.

Sie wusste, dass alle diese Soldaten Zauberer waren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie vor kurzem hierher appariert und richteten ihr Lager nun inmitten des Waldes ein. Hatten sie keine Angst, von den Zentauren oder anderen Bewohnern von Hogwarts entdeckt zu werden? Sie schaute sich noch ein wenig weiter um und erblickte schließlich den Mann, den sie verfolgt hatte und der wohl Fronnsaidh hieß. Er war in ein Gespräch mit einem großen Mann verwickelt und versuchte diesem einiges zu erklären. Tortgyd musste noch näher an die beiden herankriechen, um irgendetwas davon mitzubekommen. Vorsichtig begann sie in die Nähe der beiden Männer zu robben, wobei sie öfter ihre Schultern hochzog, als sie den kalten Schnee wahrnahm, der irgendwie einen Weg unter ihre Kleidung fand.

„Also es gibt noch mehr als jenen Gang, den Nadal in Hogsmeade ausgemacht hat!", sagte der große Mann mit der herrischen Stimme, dessen Haare anders als bei den anderen kurz geschnitten war. Seine Kleidung, die er unter einem Kettenhemd trug, war weit edler als das der normalen Soldaten, so dass man ihn für einen Fürsten oder gar König halten konnte. Dann drehte sich der Mann um, um einen der anderen Soldaten zu sich zu rufen, woraufhin Tortgyd erstarrte und sich kaum mehr traute Luft zu holen. Nicht, dass sie den Mann kannte oder von ihm etwas gehört hatte, doch die Narbe, die von einem blinden Auge bis zum Mund verlief, entstellte das Gesicht ins Groteske…

„Du sagst, der Mann, den du dort im Wald gesehen hast, hatte eine Narbe, die von seinem Mund zu seinem rechten Auge führte? Und dass dieses Auge weiß und blind war?", sagte Helga mit einer so ernsten Stimme, dass nicht nur Tortgyd, sondern auch Edith zusammenzuckte. Tortgyd nickte, wobei sie Helga noch immer mit weit geöffneten Augen anstarrte.

„Helga, Ihr kennt diesen Mann?", fragte auch Melangell unsicher nach. Helga schaute aus dem Fenster, wobei ihr Blick eisig war.

„Ja… ich kenne diesen Mann. Er ist der Mörder meiner Mutter und meines Vaters. Der Mörder meines Bruders Thore. Sein Name ist Corric und er ist nicht nur einer der Anführer der Soldaten des Bundes, sondern auch einer der Housecarls von Solmen von Slytherin. Er war es, der mich in Bodmin, als ich als Mädchen dorthin entführt wurde, gefoltert hat, um herauszubekommen, wo sich das Schwert Hrunting befindet. Und er ist es, der Meister Richard die Falle stellte und ihn nach Nottingham begleitete. Ja, ich kenne diesen Mann!", sagte Helga mit kalter Stimme. Edith lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie so ihre Lehrerin sah. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre Lehrerin einst gefoltert worden war, geschweige denn, wie sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte.

„Das heißt also, dass sich im Wald eine Anzahl von Soldaten des Bundes aufhält, die angeführt wird von diesem Corric", sagte Melangell, worauf Helga nickte.

„Na ja… nicht nur!", erwiderte Tortgyd, worauf beide Frauen Tortgyd wieder erstaunt ansahen.

„Na ja… denn da waren ja noch diese Frauen!", fügte Tortgyd noch schnell hinzu.

„Welche Frauen?"

Tortgyd atmete tief ein, ehe sie weitererzählte.

„Nun… die Dunkelheit brach immer stärker ein, so dass kaum mehr etwas zu sehen war, außer einem kleinen Feuer, welches in der Mitte des Lagers brannte. Es war so geschützt, dass man es von Hogwarts aus sicher nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Ich versuchte langsam zurückzukrauchen, als ich plötzlich etwas hörte und wenig später etwas in der Luft wahrnahm", erzählte nun Tortgyd weiter.

„Eine Bewegung in der Luft?", fragte Melangell unsicher.

Tortgyd nickte schnell.

„Eine Bewegung… einen Gegenstand. Keine Eule oder einen Vogel… es war deutlich größer und stellte sich dann als eine Kutsche heraus. Eine Kutsche, die durch vier schwarze fliegende Pferde gezogen wurde."

Helga wie auch die anderen starrten zwei Tortgyd ungläubig an und dabei entfuhren Helga die Worte: "Geflügelte Pferde…gar Abraxaner oder… Thestrale?"

„Was sind Thestrale?", fragte Tortgyd, doch noch ehe Edith anfing, ihr Wissen kundzutun, wurde sie abermals von Helga unterbrochen.

„Wer war in dieser Kutsche?", fragte sie.

„Fünf bildhübsche Frauen… vier von ihnen waren in grüne Gewänder gekleidet, während die eine ein ganz weißes Gewand trug. Sie schien die Anführerin dieser… Wesen zu sein", erklärte Tortgyd und man konnte sehen, wie ein Schauer ihr den Rücken herunter rann, denn sie zog ihre Schultern hoch und schüttelte sich.

„Wesen?", fragte Melangell verwundert.

Tortgyd nickte.

„Vampire! Ich wusste es zunächst nicht, ich staunte nur über ihre überirdische Schönheit. Ihre Haut war weiß, als hätte sie keinerlei Sonnenstrahlen aufgenommen. Sie sahen alle so jung aus und doch ging von ihnen eine Gefährlichkeit aus, die ich nicht beschreiben kann. Ich fragte mich, was diese fünf Frauen in einer geflügelten Kutsche hier im Lager der Bündler tun. Dann sah ich, wie jener Mann… Corric… sich vor der Frau im weißen Gewand hinkniete, als sei diese eine Königin oder Fürstin. Ihr entwich ein leichtes Lächeln, was mehr als boshaft wirkte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es aber schon so dunkel, dass ich ihre Zähne nicht sehen konnte. Erst später… als sie über die Patrouille herfielen, wusste ich, was es mit den Frauen auf sich hatte!", ergänzte Tortgyd ihren Bericht. Dann, nachdem sie einen Moment geschwiegen hatte, begann sie weiterzuberichten.

„Begleitet wurden die fünf Frauen von zwei weiteren merkwürdigen Wesen. Das erste war ihr Wagenlenker… ich kenne die Zentauren, deshalb sind mir solche Wesen nun nicht mehr ganz so fremd. Doch dieses Wesen war nicht ein Geschöpf aus Mensch und Pferd, sondern dieses Wesen besaß Hörner und einen Kopf, der mehr dem eines Stieres glich."

„Ein Minotaurus!", entfuhr es Helga.

Alle starrten die Lehrerin an, unfähig ihr über das Wesen eine Frage zu stellen. Während Melangell langsam mit dem Kopf nickte, da auch sie von diesen Wesen gehört hatte, umschrieb Helga die Wesen, von denen Tortgyd eines gesehen hatte.

„Wie die Zentauren stammen die Minotauren aus den Staaten am Mittelmeer. Besonders auf der Insel Kreta gab es eine größere Population, die sogar in relativer Freundschaft zu den Menschen lebte. Allerdings gelten die Minotauren bei weitem nicht als so freundlich und umgänglich wie die Zentauren. Ihre Gewaltbereitschaft und ihre hitzigen Zornausbrüche sind fast schon legendär. Zudem halten sie merkwürdige Riten ab, die meist in einem reinen Blutbad enden. Von einigen sagt man gar, sie würden Menschen essen. Deshalb wurden sie oft von den Menschen verfolgt, so dass es nur noch wenige ihrer Art geben dürfte", erklärte Helga.

„Und eines dieser Wesen hat sich also mit Vampiren verbündet!", entfuhr es Melangell.

„Irgendwie verständlich. Beide, Vampire wie auch der Minotaurus scheinen das Blut des Gegners als etwas Heilbringendes anzusehen. Während der Vampir seine Opfer durch seinen Biss tötet und das Blut aus dem Körper saugt, beschmieren sich die Minotauren mit dem Blut der gefallenden Gegner."

Wieder schüttelte sich Edith, als sie diese Neuigkeiten aus dem Mund ihrer Lehrerin hörte. Wahrscheinlich konnte Salazar noch mehr Anekdoten zu den Minotauren erzählen, doch sie wollte dies jetzt nicht hören.

„Du hattest noch von einem anderen Wesen berichtet, das du außer dem Minotaurus gesehen hattest!", sagte Helga und widmete sich wieder Tortgyd.

„Ja… zunächst saß dieses Wesen auf der Schultern einer der Frauen. Es sah aus wie ein zu groß gewordener Igel, denn seine Haare… oder Borsten standen in jede Richtung ab. Doch es schien weit intelligenter zu sein als ein Igel. Und…", erklärte Tortgyd, unterbrach sich kurz, ehe sie leise weiterfuhr, als sei das, was sie nun sagen würde, ein Geheimnis: "und… es konnte sprechen."

„Ein kleines Wesen mit Bosten?", fragte Helga nach. Tortgyd nickte.

„Es hatte lange spitze Hände mit Krallen und einen langen Schwanz, mit dem es sich an Gegenständen festhalten konnte."

„Woher weißt du so genau wie das Wesen aussah? Es war doch schon recht dunkel?", fragte Melangell nach.

„Weil… weil es mich entdeckte und mich ansprach!", sagte Tortgyd und schloss die Augen. Noch einmal durchlitt sie die Situation, wie sie dort im Schnee lag und dieses Wesen auf sie zukam und sie verwundert ansah.

‚Was tun du hier… du sein Gefangene?', hatte es gefragt, worauf Tortgyd aufgesprungen war und floh. Noch einmal sah sie die plötzlichen Blitze, die um sie herum die Bäume trafen, hörte in ihrem Rücken die Aufregung der Soldaten, die ihre Waffen griffen und ihr, Tortgyd, nachhetzten. Noch einmal durchlebte Tortgyd jene Flucht durch den dunklen Wald… ihre Stürze über irgendwelche Wurzeln oder Büsche, wie sie sich erneut aufrappelte, ehe sie schließlich einen kleinen Hang hinunterfiel und dort reglos liegen blieb.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy: Danke für dein Review. Nein, Hengist wird nicht so schnell enttarnt, denn der Bund ist erstmal woanders stark beschäftigt. Immerhin muss er Hogwarts angreifen. Dazu ist natürlich jener Voraustrupp entsandt worden, von dem in diesem Kapitel erzählt wurde. Natürlich ist der schwarze Eldorman nun vorsichtiger geworden. Denn nicht nur, dass er sie damals ein wenig unterschätzt hat, er weiß auch, dass durch die Ansammlung von magsichen Büchern die Gründer mächtigere Zauberer geworden sind. So wird er zuschlagen wollen, wenn er es für wahrscheinlich hält, dass sich nicht alle in Hogwarts aufhalten.

Nein, Tortgyd brütet keinen Basilisken aus. Jenes verschwundene Basiliskenei ist noch immer in der Kammer, allerdings dort irgendwo. Vieleicht wäre eine Suche nach diesem Ei wirklich wichtig gewesen, aber immerhin wird Hogwarts bald angegriffen, so dass auch hier andere Prioritäten gesetzt werden. Und wie konnte man auch vermuten, dass eine dieser dämlichen Kröten das Ei dann auch noch ausbrütet, so dass der Basilisk schließlich auf Harry trifft.

Wen der schwarze Eldorman gemeint hat... Werwölfe, Vampire? Ja... und nein. Nein im Sinne, nicht nur! Auch Earpwald und seine Zentauren, Minotauren, Sheevras und... mehr verrate ich aber nicht, denn es wird noch spannend!

Viel Spaß damit

Arnie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

**Teufelsaustreibung**

Als Exorzismus (latinisiert aus griechisch exorkismós „das Hinausbeschwören") wird in den Religionen die Praxis des „Austreibens" von Dämonen bzw. des Teufels aus Menschen, Tieren, Orten oder Dingen

bezeichnet. Wenn Menschen oder Tiere als betroffen angesehen werden, spricht man von „besessen". Der Exorzist tritt in eine direkte Kommunikation mit dem unerwünschten „Geist" oder Dämon und sucht durch dessen Beseitigung eine Reintegration des Besessenen herbeizuführen. In der Frühzeit des Christentums war der Glaube an Dämonen und an die Notwendigkeit von Exorzismen weit verbreitet, teilweise übernommen aus heidnischer, insbesondere schamanischer Tradition und fest verwurzelt im Volksglauben. Aber auch für die Kleriker war der Dämonenglaube selbstverständlich, und so wurde das kirchliche Amt des Exorzisten speziell für diese Aufgabe geschaffen. Die meisten größeren Gemeinden hatten zumindest einen Exorzisten. Exorzismus wurde auch an abtrünnigen Christen wie der Prophetin Priscilla ausgeübt, da man die Abwendung vom christlichen Glauben als vom Teufel verursacht ansah, der so einen Menschen an der Erlangung des ewigen Heils hindern wollte.

**Der Eisenkragen**

Der Eisenkragen oder auch Würgeschlaufe genannt war ein Folterinstrument, bei dem das Opfer sich selbst strangulierte, wenn es sich normal hingesetzt hätte. So wurde das Opfer gezwungen sich

hinzuknien und wach zu bleiben, um über seine Untaten nachzudenken. Im Unterschied dazu gab es die Garotte. Im Gegensatz zur Strangulation – durch Abschnüren der Halsschlagader – erfolgt bei der Garrotte ein Zusammenpressen der Luftröhre. Das Opfer wird erdrosselt, der Tod tritt langsam durch Ersticken ein. In frühen Versionen legte der Henker dem Opfer von hinten eine Schlinge um den Hals, die er mittels eines Stocks langsam zudrehte.

**Diffringo**

Lat: zerbrechen

**Der Spiegel**

Ein Spiegel ist eine reflektierende Fläche, die so glatt ist, dass die reflektierten Lichtstrahlen im Ergebnis ein Bild formen. Gegenstände, die sich vor dem Spiegel befinden, erscheinen zusätzlich im Spiegel. Der

Spiegel ist so alt wie die Menschheit selbst, genau genommen sogar älter. So kann schon eine ruhende Wasseroberfläche als Spiegel dienen. Die ersten von Menschen erschaffenen Spiegel entstanden möglicherweise schon in der Kupfersteinzeit oder in der Bronzezeit, indem man nun verfügbare Metalle zu diesem Zweck polierte. Um 8000 v. Chr. gab es bereits in Mesopotamien solche Bronzespiegel. Die erste schriftliche Überlieferung metallischer Spiegel findet sich in der Bibel, Exodus 38,8. Auch aus dem alten Ägypten sind durch archäologische Funde Spiegel aus polierten Bronze- und Kupferplatten bekannt. Spiegel wurden aber nicht nur zur eigenen Darstellung benutzt, sondern auch um Informationen aus der Ferne zu kommunizieren.

Im 14. Jahrhundert entstanden erstmals Spiegel, indem man Glaskugeln blies, und noch während sie glühten Metalllegierungen in sie hineingab. Nach dem Erkalten zerteilte man diese Kugeln in Abschnitte und erhielt so konvexe Spiegelflächen. Zum Ende des Mittelalters wurde die Technik der Glasspiegel weiterentwickelt, man stellte so genannte Quecksilber-Spiegel her. Die Metalllegierung bestand jedoch zu etwa 75 Prozent aus Zinn und nur zu etwa 25 Prozent aus Quecksilber. Da sich Zinn und Quecksilber zu Zinnamalgam verbinden, wäre Zinnamalgam-Spiegel die korrekte Bezeichnung. Die Herstellung dieser Spiegel war ungleich aufwändiger, als die Spiegelherstellung durch Einblasen der Legierung in Glaskugeln - wurde jedoch fast vier Jahrhunderte lang angewandt.

**Geflügelte Pferde**

Geflügelte Pferde (eng. Winged Horse): Das wohl bekannteste geflügelte Pferd ist Pegasos (gr. „Quellroß", lat. Pegasus). Dies ist ein geflügeltes Pferd der griechischen Mythologie.

**Minotaurus**

Der Minotaurus ist eine Gestalt der griechischen Mythologie. Minos, der Sohn von Zeus, der jedoch auf dem von Meer umgebenen Kreta wohnte, bat den Meeresgott Poseidon, ihm zu seiner Königswürde einen Tribut zu zollen. Poseidon ließ daraufhin einen Stier aus dem Wasser steigen unter der Bedingung, dass Minos ihm diesen dann wieder opfern sollte. Kretas König brachte das jedoch nicht übers Herz und ließ den Taurus am Leben. Poseidon zürnte und verfluchte Minos' Frau Pasiphaë, die sich daraufhin in den Stier verliebte. Sie ließ sich von Daidalos eine hölzerne Kuh bauen, um sich in dieser mit dem Stier zu vereinigen. Aus dieser Vereinigung ging der Minotaurus hervor, eine Gestalt mit menschlichem Körper und dem Kopf eines Stieres. Der Minotaurus ist bis in die Gegenwart ein beliebtes Motiv der bildenden Kunst. Berühmt sind zum Beispiel Darstellungen von Picasso. Darstellungen eines Mischwesens mit Stierkopf und menschlichem Körper finden sich bereits auf Relikten der minoischen Kultur Kretas.

In der Literatur hat zuletzt Friedrich Dürrenmatt den Minotaurus in seiner gleichnamigen Ballade neu interpretiert: Vom menschenfressenden Ungeheuer wird er hier zum Opfer undurchschaubarer Umstände und zum Sinnbild gegenwärtiger Orientierungslosigkeit.

Das Wesen, das Tortgyd ansprach, war ein Sheevra

**Sheevra**

Sheevras sind dämonenartige kleine Wesen der keltischen Mythologie, die abgefallenen Druiden (die schwarze Magie betrieben) dienen und Menschen auf verschiedene Weise in den Tod treiben.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

_**Bellona**_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Clan der Baobhan-Sith, von Vampiren an.

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe.

**_Cuthbert_**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden.

**Cynesige**

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan**

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

_**Dwynwen**_

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd

**_Earpwald_**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar**

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith**

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard**

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens, Gryffindorschüler

_**Fronnsaidh**_

Bürger aus Hogsmeade, Spion des Bundes

**_Godric Gryffindor_**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindor, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn**

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff_**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwals, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal**

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen

**_Marrok_**

Werwolf aus Wales

_**Melangell**_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts

**Meurig ap Idwal**

Bruder König Iago, Todfeind Godrics, ist in Rhuddlan inhaftiert, nachdem ihm die Engländer das Augenlicht genommen haben.

**_Merfyn ap Tungyr_**

Barde, auf Grund seiner Stimme und seines Aussehens Liebling der Frauen

**_Nadal Lynx_**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes

**_Osdryd_**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'

**_Raegenhere_**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd_**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin_**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin_**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven**

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd_**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'


	58. Das Eintreten der Weissagung

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermione noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich den Mitgliedern des Bundes entgegenstellen zu können, trifft im September 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein. Harald möchte, dass sein Sohn Sven die Schule von Hogwarts besucht. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler dem Königsohn auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen König Edgars, die dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nach einer großen Suchaktion können beide schließlich befreit werden. Die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, werden daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Doch Sven und Edith haben bei ihrer Gefangennahme auch ein Geheimnis Hogwarts entdeckt. Zusammen mit zwei anderen Schülern lüften sie das Geheimnis einer Kammer, in der Salazar geplant hat, Basilisken zu züchten. Als Sven aus reiner Neugier einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken aufhält, umwirft und es verschwindet, müssen sie aus der Kammer fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten. Darunter leidet nicht nur das Verhältnis der Gründer, sondern auch die Freundschaft zwischen Tortgyd und Edith. Beendet wird der Streit der Freundinnen erst, als Tortgyd im Wald bewusstlos aufgefunden wird, ganz in der Nähe einer getöteten Patrouille Hogwarts. Als sie endlich aufwacht, berichtet sie, dass sich Bündler unter Corric, dem Housecarl Solmens, und auch Vampire im Wald sammeln, um Hogwarts anzugreifen.

Geschickt werden die Bündler durch den schwarzen Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, der durch die Attentäter Nadal Lynx, so wie den Zentauren Earpwald und den Werwolf Marrok Informationen um Hogwarts sammeln ließ. Vor allem durch den Bündler Raegenhere, der im guten Glauben von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht wurde, erfährt der schwarze Eldorman von Geheimgängen von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts, die ihm einen riesigen Vorteil liefern könnten. Zusätzlich erhält er Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch, die Raegenhere aus Hogwarts gestohlen hat. Allerdings war Raegenhere das Glück nicht hold, denn er gerät in einen Kampf der Zentauren und wird getötet. Entsprechend all den Informationen beschließt der schwarze Eldorman im März mit dem Angriff, da Godric nach Wales gereist war.

Dort versucht der ehemalige König Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb mit Hilfe seines Hofzauberers ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Durch den Barden Merfyn ap Tungyr gelangt das Buch unbemerkt nach Rhuddlan in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zur Hilfe. Allerdings können beide erst durch Rhun, Godrics Bruder, ihre Arbeit aufnehmen, da sie zunächst in Unkenntnis in den Kerker zu Prinz Meurig geworfen werden.

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der vor allem Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesiges und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldorman, ausspioniert, das Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Dunstan kann dieses Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden und schickt den Bischof gen Norden. Doch der schwarze Eldorman hat längst einen anderen Plan verfasst.

**15. Das Eintreten der Weissagung **

_Rhuddlan, Ende Februar 978 n. Chr_

„Majestät"

Rhun senkte den Kopf, als Hyfaidd mit raumgreifenden Schritten ihm entgegeneilte, wobei seine Leibwache kaum mithalten konnte. Wie Rhun sehen konnte, war Hyfaidd ebenso schnell wie er nach Rhuddlan geeilt, um nahe bei seiner und Rhuns Mutter zu sein.

„Wo sind sie? Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte der König der Gwynedder seinen Freund und Berater mit klammer Stimme und außer Atem, wobei er direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Auf der Stirn des Königs hatten sich trotz der winterlichen Kälte Schweißtropfen gebildet, die langsam an dem jungen aber schon deutlich kantigen Gesicht herunter liefen.

„Sie liegen oben in dem Gemach Eurer Mutter, Mylord. Ihr Zustand… nun ja, man kann eigentlich sagen, unverändert… wobei der Zustand Eurer Mutter allerdings Anzeichen zur Hoffnung zeigt. So wie es aussieht, scheint der Zauberbann, dem beide Frauen unterliegen, sich langsam zu lösen. Ob dies nun an den Gegenzaubern liegen, die mein Bruder und ich webten oder aber an etwas anderem, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Jedenfalls leben sie beide und sind im Augenblick sicher", erläuterte Rhun.

„Euer Bruder?", fragte Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf nach, wobei er beim Weitergehen Rhun interessiert ansah.

„Ja, Majestät, mein Bruder Godric. Godric ap Maredudd. Jener Bruder, der schon Euren Vater kannte und der als Geisel, wie ihr es ebenso wart, in Gwynedd gelebt und Melangell, die Tochter des ehemaligen Hofzauberers Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, geheiratet hat. Wir haben ihn um Hilfe gebeten, denn mein Bruder ist ein deutlich besserer Zauberer, als ich es bin. Nicht umsonst ist er einer der Gründer einer Zaubererschule im hohen Norden, die schon jetzt über einen sehr guten Ruf verfügt", erläuterte Rhun. Hyfaidd verzog nur unwesentlich das Gesicht, denn auch er stand der Zauberei skeptisch gegenüber.

„Und Ihr denkt, dass mein Onkel Iago hinter diesem hinterhältigen Anschlag steht?", fragte ihn Hyfaidd kurz bevor sie vor dem Gemach der Königsmutter ankamen, vor dem zwei schwer bewaffnete Soldaten standen. Rhun nickte bedächtig, dann griff er in eine Tasche seines Gewandes und holte ein Pergament hervor.

„Dies, Mylord, haben wir auf dem Schreibtisch Eurer Mutter gefunden. Es ist auf jeden Fall ihre Handschrift, wie Ihr erkennen könnt, aber der Inhalt des Briefes lässt keinen Zweifel aufkommen, von wem dieser Brief stammt. Er muss in der Zeit geschrieben worden sein, als Eure Mutter, wie auch meine, wieder bei Bewusstsein waren. Nur scheinen sie dort entweder unter dem Bann Iagos gestanden zu haben oder – so die Meinung meines Bruders - Euer Onkel hat gar selbst, im Körper Eurer Mutter, diesen Brief geschrieben", sagte Rhun und hielt dem König den Brief hin, der ihm diesen daraufhin abnahm, aufrollte und laut vorlas.

‚_An Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf,_

_vielleicht hast du dir schon denken können, dass dieser magische Anschlag auf deine Mutter und ihre dyfedische Hure, die sie ihre Freundin nennt, durch meine Hand geplant und ausgeführt wurde. Dieser Zauber, der auf deiner Mutter liegt, ist durch meinen Hofzauberer entworfen worden und bringt deine Mutter in vollständige Abhängigkeit zu mir. Ich kann durch diesen Zauber alles mit deiner Mutter machen… ALLES und wenn ich es will, kann ich sie sogar sterben lassen. Dir, werter Neffe, bleibt nichts anders übrig, als dem Leiden deiner Mutter hilflos zuzusehen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Freude mir dies bringt, vor allem deswegen, da du und die Sais meinem Bruder Meurig das Augenlicht genommen und ihn so verkrüppelt habt. Vielleicht sollte ich deiner Mutter auch ihr Augenlicht nehmen? Aber ich stelle lieber eine andere Bedingung! Wenn du deine Mutter wieder unter den Lebenden haben möchtest, so bleibt dir nur ein Weg. Verzichte auf den Thron, den du dir unrechtmäßig angeeignet hast, denn ich, Iago ap Idwal, bin der rechtmäßige König Gwynedds. Gehe zurück in dieses Loch Dyfed oder knie vor mir nieder, dann wird deine Mutter unversehrt zu dir zurückkehren. Und wage es gar nicht erst nach Angelsey einzumarschieren. Ich kenne nun deine Truppenstärke und auch deine Pläne mich zu stürzen. Sollte einer deiner Speichellecker einen Fuß nach Angelsey setzen, ist deine Mutter tot. Warte nicht zu lange mit deiner Antwort. Wenn ich in den nächsten vierzehn Tagen von dir keinerlei positive Antwort erhalte… dann rechne mit dem Schlimmsten._

_König Iago ap Idwal'_

Hyfaidd zerknüllte das Pergament zorngerötet, ehe er Rhun ansah.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass meine Mutter diesen Brief schreiben musste?", fragte Hyfaidd mit einer Stimme, aus der der blanke Hass sprach.

„Ganze sieben Tage, Mylord. Ihr habt somit noch ein paar Tage Zeit Euch zu entscheiden und ihm eine Antwort zu übersenden", meinte Rhun und öffnete nun die Tür zum Gemach der Mutter von Hyfaidd. Drinnen konnten beide Godric vor dem Bett sitzen sehen, der in einem alten Buch blätterte, als würde er etwas suchen. Als er sah, dass Rhun mit einem für ihn fremden jungen Mann den Raum betrat, erhob er sich und schaute beide erwartungsvoll an.

„Godric, dies ist Hyfaidd ap Ieauf, König von Gwynedd", stellte Rhun seinem Bruder den jungen König vor. Auch Godric neigte seinen Kopf, allerdings weit weniger ehrfürchtig wie es Rhun zuvor getan hatte.

„Godric ap Maredudd! Der Mann, der wie ich Geisel war und der jahrelang in Gwynedd ausharren musste. Wie ich von meiner Mutter hörte, wart ihr ein Freund meines Vaters", sagte Hyfaidd und verneigte sich auch ein wenig, als sei Godric ein ihm Gleichgestellter.

„Ja, Mylord, Euer Vater war ein ehrenvoller Mann, den ich auf einem der Kriegszüge Gwynedds kennen lernen durfte. Nur ihm habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht schon damals in die Hände seines Bruders Meurig fiel. Er war es auch, der uns, meine Frau Melangell und meine Familie, in Dimas Emrys in Frieden wohnen ließ. Ohne seinen Schutz vor seinen Brüdern wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben", erwiderte Godric. Allerdings ließ er aus, dass der Kriegszug Gwynedds damals gegen Tenby und somit gegen Dyfed ging.

„Nun, ich habe von Eurem gutem Bruder Rhun, den ich nicht nur einen Berater, sondern auch einen Freund nennen darf, gehört, dass Ihr in Schottland eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei eröffnet habt. Und dass Ihr in dieser Schule nicht nur junge Zauberer ausbildet, sondern versucht, das alte Wissen, das sonst verloren gehen würde zu sammeln und aufzubewahren", sagte der König, wobei er an seine Seite trat und auf das regungslose Gesicht seiner Mutter schaute.

„Ja, Mylord, dass tun wir", beantwortete Godric die Frage, doch dann fügte er gleich hinzu, da er die nächste Frage des König zu kennen ahnte.

„Eurer Mutter geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie spricht anscheinend auf die unterschiedlichen Zauber, die wir gewebt haben, an. Schon jetzt konnten wir einzelne Regungen beobachten, die sicher nicht von Eurem Onkel initiiert waren. Es scheint, anders als bei unserer Mutter, dass Lady Dwynwen nicht so fest an den Zauber gebunden ist. Dies mag unterschiedliche Gründe haben. Zum einen mag der Zauber mehr auf magische Menschen wirken, als auf nichtmagische. Zum anderen nehme ich an, dass sich der Ursprung des Zaubers nicht mehr in der Nähe befindet", sagte Godric und legte dabei das Buch, das er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf ein kleines Tischchen.

„Wie meint Ihr dies… den Ursprung des Zaubers?", fragte Hyfaidd und schaute Godric ungläubig an.

„Wir nehmen an, dass irgendein Gegenstand verzaubert war und den Zauber auf meine und Eure Mutter übertrug. Nach den Schilderungen dieses Barden…", fuhr Godric fort, drehte sich aber kurz zu Rhun um, da ihm der Name des Barden entfallen war.

„Merfyn ap Tungyr", sprang Rhun ein.

„Richtig, Merfyn. Meine Mutter hatte unter seinen Sachen, so der Barde, ein seltsames Buch entdeckt, welches sie zu lesen begann. Wir nehmen an, dass dieses Buch den Zauber beinhaltete und auslöste. Leider ist das Buch nicht mehr aufzufinden. Laut der Wachen konnte nur eine Person dieses Buch an sich genommen haben, um es aus Rhuddlan zu bringen: Cuthbert!", sagte Godric mit ernster Stimme.

„Cuthbert?", fragte Hyfaidd Rhun und drehte sich dabei zu ihm um.

„Ein ehemaliger Schüler aus Hogwarts, den mein Bruder mir zusandte, da er… wohl in Hogwarts sich einiges zu Schulden kommen ließ, aber auf Grund einiger Verwicklungen nicht nach Hause geschickt werden durfte. Er stand unter der Kontrolle von Lady Gwenllian, aber mit dem Fluch konnte sie nicht mehr auf ihn achten… und so entzog er sich unserer Aufsicht", erläuterte Rhun die Sachlage.

„Meint Ihr dieser Cuthbert steht mit meinem Onkel in Kontakt?", fragte Hyfaidd nach, doch Godric schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, Mylord. Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Cuthbert ist Angelsachse, durch und durch. Er verabscheut nicht nur die Waliser, sondern auch Dänen und andere Völker. Ich denke mir, er hat dieses Buch äußerst interessant gefunden und es deshalb mitgenommen. Wer weiß, was in dem Buch gestanden hatte? Jedenfalls verhindert dieser Diebstahl natürlich auch die Brechung des Zaubers, so dass wir weiterhin nur einzelne Symptome behandeln können", sagte Godric mit einem lauten Seufzer.

„Dann müssen wir sofort diesem Cuthbert jemand hinterherschicken und ihn aufspüren!"

„Mylord… dies ist schon geschehen. Mein Sohn Gyrth, der mit mir hierher gekommen ist, ist mit acht weiteren Soldaten unterwegs, um Cuthbert zu stellen. So wie ich Gyrth kenne, hat er bereits die Spur des ehemaligen Hogwartsschülers aufgenommen. Ich hoffe schon bald von ihm eine Nachricht zu erhalten", sagte Godric und versuchte so König Hyfaidd zu beruhigen.

„Hoffentlich in den nächsten Tagen", sagte Hyfaidd nur und blickte besorgt auf seine Mutter.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mold, Nordwales, Ende Februar 978 n. Chr._

In dem kleinen Gasthof des Städtchen Yr Wyddgrug, das bei den Angelsachsen Mold hieß, war schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden einiges los. Das lag sicher nicht an den neun Personen, die hier nur für kurze Zeit eine Rast einlegten und mit dem einen oder anderen Bürger der Stadt sprachen… es lag auch nicht nur daran, dass der Frühling langsam kam und der Schnee zu schmelzen begann, so dass die Straßen sich langsam in reine Matschbahnen verwandelten und ein Weiterkommen von Fuhrwerken praktisch unmöglich wurde. Es lag vor allem an den vielen Barden und Spielmännern, die sich in dem Gasthof versammelt hatten und sich mit Reimen und Liedern versuchten gegenseitig zu überbieten. Normalerweise boten diese Barden ihre Lieder den adligen Familien in Wales an, doch durch einen seltenen Zufall waren hier in Mold einige der Barden im Winter hängen geblieben und schienen nun den Wettbewerb sehr zu genießen. Natürlich bekamen sie auch etwas vom Umsatz des Gasthofes ab, dafür würde schon Wynflaeds Vater Rhys ap Paitan, der Besitzer des Gasthofes, sorgen. Im Augenblick waren er und seine anderen vier anwesenden Töchter damit beschäftigt, den sehr trinkfreudigen Bürgern Molds sowie auch den Durchreisenden genügend Bier, das er selbst gebraut hatte, zu bringen. Allein Wynflaed stand hinter der Theke und schaute sich das heillose Treiben vor ihr leicht verträumt an, während sie weitere Bierkrüge zu säubern begann, damit eine ihrer Schwestern diese wieder mit dem würzigen Gebräu füllen konnte.

„Wynflaed… du schläfst ja schon wieder!", rief ihr Vater von Weitem leicht erbost, doch Wynflaed wusste, dass sich hinter diesem raubeinigen großen Mann ein weiches Herz befand. Eifrig begann Rhys jüngste Tochter weitere Krüge in das schon leicht schmutzige Wasser zu tauchen, um sie dann mit einem Tuch trocken wischen zu können. Natürlich ließ sie dabei ihren Blick wieder herumschwenken… und abermals blieb sie an dem jungen Mann hängen, der mit acht weiteren Soldaten des Königs an einem Tisch saß und leicht ermüdet ein Bier schlürfte. Der Junge hatte wie so mancher Waliser rote Haare, doch anders als seine Reisegefährten trug er weder einen farblosen Wams noch ein Kettenhemd. Er war in einen rot-goldenen Umhang gekleidet, unter dem ein ebenso rot-goldenes wollenes Hemd hervorschaute. Am Bemerkenswertesten war die Brosche, die den Umhang auf seinen Schultern hielt und die aussah, als würde eine zu groß geratene Katze ihre Pranken erheben. Die Sommersprossen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, der nicht wesentlich älter sein durfte als Wynflaed selbst, wirkten zu dem schon stattlichen und sehnigen Körper des Jungen als Kontrast. Insgesamt war dieser Junge reichlich gut aussehend. Zudem… die acht Soldaten schienen ihm gegenüber gehörigen Respekt zu haben, obwohl Wynflaed nicht die Unterwürfigkeit gegenüber einem Fürstensohn wahrnehmen konnte.

„Wynflaed, wir brauchen mehr Krüge… und hilf bitte deiner Schwester beim Austeilen. Die Soldaten des Königs da hinten sitzen schon auf dem Trockenen. Geh hinüber und frage sie, ob sie noch etwas wollen. Vielleicht sind sie ja auch hungrig!", rief ihr Vater Wynflaed zu, die diesen nur mit großen Augen ansah. Selten hatte sie jemanden bedienen oder gar etwas zu Trinken bringen dürfen. Ihre Aufgabe war eben das Säubern der Gefäße und Teller… eine Tätigkeit, die vor ihr schon alle ihrer fünf älteren Schwestern hatten durchführen dürfen. Doch seitdem Gytha, die älteste der Schwestern, vom Müllersohn schwanger geworden war und nun in der Küche aushalf, hatte sich die Arbeit Wynflaeds ein wenig verändert. Und da heute im Gasthof so viel los war, waren alle Hände der Familie gefragt.

Schnell lief sie zum Tisch der Soldaten, geradewegs auf den jungen Mann zu, den sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Ähmm… Mylord?"

Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an. Sein fröhliches Lächeln ließ Wynflaed noch ein wenig unsicherer werden. Irgendwie schien es ihr, als würden plötzlich ihre Knie nur noch aus einem wabbligen Brei bestehen.

„Du brauchst mich nicht Mylord zu nennen. Mein Name ist Gyrth. Gyrth ap Godric. Und deiner?", fragte er geradeheraus und schaute dem Mädchen fest in die Augen, so dass diese auch noch zu zittern begann.

„Mei…mein Name?"

„Ja, Mädchen, dein Name?", fragte Gyrth freundlich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Wyn… Wyn… Wynflaed", sagte Wynflaed stockend. Irgendwie schien es ihr, als sei plötzlich ihr Mund vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Sie schluckte kräftig und versuchte ihren ganzen Mut zusammenzunehmen.

„Ich… ich wollte fragen, ob Ihr noch etwas zu essen haben mögt. Oder… oder zu trinken"

Irgendwie purzelten ihr die Worte aus dem Mund, so schnell, dass sie kaum jemand verstanden haben konnte, doch der junge Mann lächelte sie weiterhin an und schien sich nichts aus ihrer Verunsicherung zu machen.

„Essen? Nun, was habt ihr? Und ich denke, die Soldaten, die mich begleiten, mögen noch das eine oder andere Bier trinken. Ich allerdings verzichte darauf… nicht, dass es mir nicht schmeckt, es ist gut, aber ich trinke zumeist nicht so viel und möchte auch nicht einen dicken Kopf davontragen. Wir müssen heute noch weiter und wollen nicht zu viel Zeit vergeuden", sagte Gyrth freundlich und schaute Wynflaed neugierig an.

„Äh… Wir haben noch etwas von einem Hammelbraten und dann natürlich einen kräftigen Eintopf", sagte Wynflaed nun etwas sicherer. Irgendwie schien dieser junge Mann sich nicht wegen ihrer Verlegenheit zu amüsieren. Gyrth fragte seine Begleiter nach dem Essen und bestellte schließlich bei Wynflaed, die sogleich zu ihrem Vater eilte, um die Bestellung aufzugeben. Mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf den Jungen, der sich nun wieder den Gesprächen der Soldaten widmete, ging sie zurück hinten den Tresen und spülte einige Krüge aus, ehe sie diese ihrer Schwester hinstellte, damit sie diese aus dem Fass befüllen konnte. Als die gefüllten Bierkrüge wieder auf dem Tresen standen, griff sie sie und ging zum Tisch der Soldaten zurück. Dort hatte inzwischen ihr Vater das Essen gebracht und war in ein Gespräch mit dem jungen Mann vertieft.

„… und ihr könnt nicht sagen, ob so ein junger Mann Euren Gasthof besucht hat?", fragte der junge Mann bei ihrem Vater nach. Der schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Nein, ein Junge, der so aussieht wie dieser, den ihr beschrieben habt, habe ich hier nicht gesehen. Weder einen mit einem solchen Umhang, wie auch jemanden, der ein solches Buch mit sich getragen hatte", erwiderte Rhys ap Paitan nachdenklich. Gyrth atmete seufzend ein und zuckte die Schultern. Dann nickte er dem alten Wirt zu, der sich zu Wynflaed umdrehte.

„Aber vielleicht hat ja eine meiner Töchter etwas gesehen… Wynflaed, hast du einen Jungen gesehen, der wie dieser Herr hier einen Umhang getragen hat und ein Buch dabei hatte?", fragte Rhys seine Tochter, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck aber eher das ausdrückte, was er dachte, nämlich dass seine jüngste Tochter wahrscheinlich nichts bemerkt haben würde, da sie stets vor sich hin träumte. Wynflaed erschrak ein wenig und schaute dann von ihrem Vater zu dem jungen Mann, dessen Name Gyrth war.

„Ja, vielleicht wisst Ihr etwas, Maid Wynflaed. Ich habe bemerkt, wie Ihr den Raum bei Eurer Arbeit beobachtet und somit Eure Gäste im Auge behalten habt. Vielleicht ist Euch ja vor einigen Tagen ein schlaksiger Junge aufgefallen, der hier auf einer weißen Stute vorbeigekommen ist. Er muss einen grün-schwarzen Umhang getragen haben, so einen wie ich ihn trage, mit einer Brosche, die aussah wie eine Schlange. Sein Haar ist braun… kastanienbraun. Er ist ein wenig hochnäsig und hält sich für etwas Besonderes. Wahrscheinlich trägt er ein…"

„Buch?", fragte Wynflaed und schaute Gyrth interessiert an.

Gyrth wie auch ihr Vater Rhys schauten Wynflaed erstaunt an, dann nickte er. Das Gespräch der Soldaten untereinander verstummte und auch sie hörten nun dem Mädchen zu.

„Mein Vater sprach eben davon. Allerdings, anders als mein Vater, habe ich einen solchen Jungen gesehen. Ich habe ihn draußen am Stall gesehen, als er etwas Futter für sein Pferd verlangte und dabei kaum etwas dafür bezahlen wollte. Irgendwie schien es mir, als würde dieser Junge ein wenig verrückt sein, denn er trug das Buch ständig herum und schaute sich um, als würde ihm jemand das Buch gleich wieder abnehmen wollen. Dann lachte er plötzlich los, richtig hysterisch, ehe er wieder etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Ich habe gemacht, dass ich wieder ins Haus kam, denn auf solch einen Irren wollte ich nicht treffen. Wer weiß, was der so alles anstellt", sagte Wynflaed, wobei sie dann ihren Vater ansah. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht sie fragen würde, was sie denn überhaupt in der Nähe des Stalles gemacht habe.

„Habt Ihr gesehen, in welche Richtung er geritten ist?", fragte Gyrth.

„Nein… aber der Stalljunge hat mir später gesagt, dass der Junge nach England wollte. Natürlich hat er ihm davon abgeraten. Er solle lieber nach Westen oder Süden reiten, doch der Junge habe wohl gar nicht auf ihn gehört. So sei er denn nach Osten geritten… wohl in sein Unglück herein", meinte Wynflaed, worauf ihr Vater nur mit dem Kopf nicken konnte.

„In sein Unglück hinein?", fragte Gyrth verständnislos nach.

„Na… weil da die Bestie wartet", sagte Wynflaed, als sei dies etwas ganz normales und alle würden von dieser Tatsache wissen.

„Bestie?", fragte Gyrth und zog dabei seine Nase kraus. Irgendwie sah er dabei so süß aus, dass Wynflaed ihn erst anstarrte, ehe sie bemerkte, dass er sie ja etwas gefragt hatte.

Doch noch ehe sie schließlich antworten konnte, hatte aber bereits ihr Vater das Wort ergriffen.

„Nun, Ihr müsst wissen, Herr, dass der Winter hart und schneereich war. Normalerweise kommen von den Bergen nicht so viele Tiere bis hier zu uns und in die östlichen Regionen herunter, aber da es für die wenigen Wölfe, die sich jetzt noch bei uns tummeln… und für die anderen Bestien, die normalerweise in den Bergen hausen, nicht genügend Rehe, Hirsche und anderes Wild gab, sind diese Wesen hierher gekommen. Dies ist auch einer der Gründe, warum mein Gasthof so voll ist, denn niemand mag alleine weiterreisen, wenn er nicht genügend Schutz besitzt. Vor allem im Osten treibt sich jetzt eine dieser Bestien herum… man sagt, es sei ein Drache, aber niemand hat dieses Vieh gesehen… jedenfalls kein Lebender. Der Ortsvorsitzende hat schon nach einem Drachenjäger gerufen, aber ehe der Schnee nicht ganz getaut und die Straße nicht einigermaßen passierbar ist, wird wohl kein Drachenjäger hier eintreffen", sagte Rhys und hob seine Schultern.

„Ihr meint wirklich, ein Drache treibe sich hier in der Gegend herum?", fragte Gyrth neugierig, worauf Rhys mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Ja… nach dem, was man von den Kühen und Pferden noch fand, welche diese Bestie gerissen hat, muss dies ein Drache sein. Ein wirklich großer Drache. Niemand, der bei gesundem Verstand ist, reitet alleine um diese Jahreszeit nach England. Wie meine Tochter schon sagte, dieser Junge muss ein Verrückter sein", sagte Rhys. Für ihn schien damit die Sache erledigt zu sein, denn er drehte sich um, um nach seinen anderen Gästen zu schauen.

„Oder jemand, auf den ein Bann zu wirken scheint", sagte Gyrth zu sich selbst, griff dann in seinen Umhang und holte einen kleinen Beutel mit Geld hervor.

„Hier, Maid Wynflaed, für Eure Beobachtungen und für Eure Auskunft, die uns viele Stunden erspart hat. Das Geld für das Bier und das Essen ist auch schon dabei!", sagte Gyrth, nahm die zarte, aber doch schon raue Hand der jungen Frau und ließ den Geldbeutel in diese plumpsen. Wynflaed schaute den jungen Mann mit Erstaunen an. Das, was in dem Beutel an Geld stecken mochte, hätte für alle Leute in der Gaststube gereicht, um sie satt und betrunken zu machen. Dann nickte Gyrth den Soldaten zu, die wie er aufstanden und sich aufmachten, den Gasthof zu verlassen.

„Wo… wo wollt Ihr hin, Herr?", fragte Wynflaed erstaunt. Immer noch hielt sie den prallen Beutel unsicher vor sich hin.

„Wir müssen versuchen, den jungen Mann einzuholen und ihm das Buch abnehmen. Oder es möglichst vernichten, ehe er uns entwischt", sagte Gyrth.

„Aber… aber der Drache?", fragte Wynflaed mit geweiteten Augen.

„Tja, der Drache… hoffentlich hat er ihn nicht schon erwischt. Aber seid unbesorgt… wir lassen uns nicht erwischen. Ich habe ein klein wenig Erfahrung mit Drachen. Vielleicht… vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages noch einmal wieder sehen, Maid Wynflaed. Sicher wahrscheinlich, denn Euer Gasthof gefällt mir. Inzwischen haltet weiterhin Eure Augen und Ohren offen… und vielleicht werdet Ihr auch von mir bald etwas hören."

Gyrth lächelte Wynflaed an, zwinkerte ihr mit einem Auge zu, ehe er sich seinen Umhang enger um seine Schultern schwang und den Gasthof verließ..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Krankenzimmer, Anfang März 978 n. Chr._

Edith stürmte aus dem Krankenzimmer, in dem noch immer Tortgyd lag. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihre Freundin besucht und hatten in Folge der intensiven Gespräche vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Nun war Edith spät dran, denn sie hatte immerhin einige Aufträge zu erledigen, die ihr Helga Hufflepuff und sogar Salazar Slytherin aufgetragen hatten. Während sie den Gang hinunterlief, wobei sie beinahe mit zwei weiteren Schülern zusammenstieß, überdachte sie noch einmal die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit, angefangen von der Unterhaltung mit Helga, Melangell, Tortgyd und ihr, bis hin zu den geheimen Kontrollen einzelner Bürger Hogsmeades, die in Verdacht standen, wie Fronnsaidh für den Bund der Wölfe in Hogwarts zu spionieren. Natürlich dachte sie auch an die merkwürdigen Steine, die Tortgyd mitgebracht hatte. Diese hatte sie in der Kuhle gefunden, in die sie bei ihrer Flucht vor den Bündlern gefallen war.

„Und in dieser Kuhle haben sie dich nicht gefunden?", hatte Melangell Tortgyd gefragt, als diese von ihrer Flucht aus dem Lager berichtet hatte.

„Nein… zum Glück, sonst würde ich nicht hier liegen. Aber ich habe mir den Kopf an einem merkwürdig aussehenden Stein gestoßen und bin ohnmächtig geworden. Als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte ich sehr große Kopfschmerzen und ich konnte alles nur sehr verschwommen wahrnehmen. Ein wenig später stellte ich fest, dass die Sonne aufzugehen begann, was bedeutete, dass ich dort in dieser Kuhle die ganze Nacht gelegen haben musste", hatte Tortgyd geantwortet. Dann hatte sie Edith gebeten, ihr ihre Jacke zu bringen, hatte hineingegriffen und einen hell schimmernden Stein aus einer der Taschen geholt.

„Was ist das für ein Stein?", hatte Edith gefragt, doch beide Frauen schauten den Stein aufmerksam an, ehe Melangell endlich das Schweigen brach.

„Dies scheint kein normaler Stein zu sein. Er ist anscheinend härter als ein normaler Stein, wobei seine Ränder allerdings scharf abgerundet sind. Es scheint ein Stein zu sein, der Eisen in sich gelagert hat. Ich habe von solchen Steinen gehört… laut eines griechischen Schriftstellers sollen solche Steine gar von den Sternen stammen. Sie sollen richtig, wie Wassertropfen, vom Himmel geregnet sein, wobei ihre Energie dann so groß war, dass es in die Erde kleine Krater gerissen hat. In einen solchen bist du anscheinend gefallen, wobei der Krater wahrscheinlich schon vor Jahrtausenden entstanden ist", hatte Melangell geantwortet und dann den leicht funkelnden Stein Tortgyd wieder zurückgegeben. Helga hatte den Stein nur angesehen und wiederholte das, was Melangell eben gesagt hatte.

„Steine, die vom Himmel regnen."

Alle starrten Helga an, die nur den Kopf schüttelte, als würde sie wie aus einer Trance erwachen.

„Was ist?", hatte Melangell Helga besorgt gefragt, doch diese starrte nur weiter den Stein an. Auch Edith hatte ihre Lehrerin besorgt angesehen, nicht ahnend, was dieser Stein wenig später bei den Zentauren auslösen sollte. Kaum hatten die Zentauren durch Helga von diesem Stein erfahren, waren sie ins Krankenzimmer gestürzt und hatten sich den Stein angesehen. Kurz danach erfuhr auch Edith durch Tortgyd von dem Vorfall, denn nach einer Weissagung hatten die Zentauren einer Zauberin zu folgen, die ihnen einen Stein brachte, der vom Himmel geregnet war. Helga Hufflepuff hatte von der Weissagung am Rande der Schlacht von Crieff erfahren, als die Zentauren durch einen Trick ihres einstigen Führers Earpwald dem ehemaligen Kontrahenten König Dubhs, Culen mac Induff gefolgt waren und so fast die Schlacht zugunsten des Angreifers gewonnen hatten. Erst Hrunting hatte ein Gemetzel unter den Anhängern Dubhs und den Tod Cedrics, Dubhs Vetter, verhindert und das Volk der Zentauren entzweit. Nach den Weissagungen, die die Zentauren aus den Sternen lasen, mussten sie sich der Flamme der Gerechtigkeit beugen und dem Träger dienen, bis die Flamme lebendig wird. Allerdings mussten sie auch jener Zauberin folgen, die ihnen den Stein brachte. Diese Zauberin war nun… Tortgyd. Von nun an war Tortgyd im Heer der Zentauren zu einer ihrer Führerinnen ernannt worden, was Tortgyd wiederum in Erstaunen versetzte. Nicht selten brachten Zentauren Tortgyd Geschenke mit, um ihr ihre Verbundenheit zu demonstrieren. Edith schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über diese erstaunliche Wendung. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Tortgyd etwas Besonderes. Zum ersten Mal war sie nicht das von ihren Eltern geliebte Kind, das anders war als andere und somit zu einer Außenseiterin wurde. Sie war nicht mehr nur die Tochter eines unbedeutenden walisischen Housecarls, der lieber einen Sohn gehabt hätte. Sie wurde von nun an von den Zentauren wie eine Prinzessin hofiert, ihr Wort wurde respektiert und es wurde nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Doch Edith wusste, dass Tortgyd dieser neue Rang nicht nur erfreute. Sie wusste, dass sie sich ihrer neuen Beachtung durchaus bewusst war, denn mit ihrem neuen Rang ging auch viel Verantwortung einher. Umso mehr brauchte sie nun eine Freundin, die ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Und so wurde das Band der beiden Freundinnen noch fester und intensiver.

‚Ich muss mich sputen', sagte sich Edith und rannte schließlich noch schneller durch die Gänge. Noch einmal hatte Edith mit Tortgyd über die Vampirinnen gesprochen, die die Patrouille angegriffen hatte. Nachdem Tortgyd in der Kuhle aus der Ohnmacht aufgewacht war, war sie orientierungslos umhergeirrt. Helga hatte erklärt, dass dies durchaus wahrscheinlich war, denn schon oft ging eine Verletzung am Kopf mit solch einer Verwirrung und Ohnmachtsgefühlen wie auch mit Brechreiz und Übelkeit einher. Es war nur Zufall oder Glück gewesen, dass die Patrouille auf ihre Fußspuren getroffen war und sie schließlich gefunden hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Glück war. Vielleicht für mich, denn so wäre ich vielleicht allein auf diese Wesen der Nacht getroffen. Aber so…", hatte Tortgyd weiter gesprochen, wobei sie seufzend ausgeatmet hatte.

„Was ist nun genau passiert Tortgyd?", hatte Helga sie sanft gefragt und Tortgyds Hand genommen, denn sie sah nun, dass das Mädchen unter ihrer Erinnerung litt. Helga wusste, dass es besser war, das Erlebte zu erzählen, als es in sich hineinzufressen. Auf der anderen Seite aber wollte sie nicht, dass sich das Mädchen zu stark aufregte, denn die Folgen des Sturzes waren noch immer gegenwärtig.

„Die Patrouille kümmerte sich um mich. Sie stützten mich und so begannen wir in Richtung Hogwarts zu laufen. Plötzlich hörten wir einen merkwürdigen Laut. Er war so merkwürdig und so grauenhaft, dass es mich noch immer schüttelt, wenn ich an ihn denke. Ich setzte mich ganz in der Nähe eines dunklen Busches auf einen Stein, während die Männer ihre Waffen zogen und sich umsahen. Noch immer drehte sich alles um mich herum, so dass ich nicht alles mitbekam. Jedenfalls traten plötzlich fünf wunderschöne Frauen in unser Sichtfeld, worauf die Männer der Patrouille sich entspannten. Wie ich hören konnte, nahmen sie an, dass die Frauen aus Hogsmeade oder dessen Umgebung kamen und sich vielleicht auch im Wald verirrt hatten. Die Frauen gingen auf die Männer zu und scherzten mit ihnen. Alles schien so freundlich zu sein. Doch dann… dann stürzten sich diese Wesen plötzlich auf die Wachen. Ich erstarrte, denn die Schnelligkeit des Angriffs hatte nicht nur mich überrascht. Und ehe ich es mitbekam, töteten diese Wesen die Wachen allein mit ihrer Kraft. Ich habe keinerlei Waffen bei ihnen gesehen… aber ich sah, wie sie ihre langen Reißzähne in die Hälse ihrer Opfer bohrten und wie das Blut der Wachen sich über ihre Rüstungen ergoss. Dann wurde mir klar, dass diese Frauen jene waren, die ich zuvor bei den Bündlern gesehen hatte… und dass dies Vampire sein mussten. Noch war die Sonne, die diese Frauen durch ihr helles Licht hätte schädigen können, nicht vollständig aufgegangen. Ich starrte diese so todbringenden Frauen an und dann, als ich schließlich wirklich wahrnahm, was um mich herum geschehen war, als ich schreien wollte… legte sich eine Hand auf meinen Mund. Und im nächsten Moment wurde ich in den Busch gezogen und gelangte somit aus dem Sichtfeld der Vampire", hatte Tortgyd erzählt und dabei noch einmal die grässlichen Szenen miterlebt, die sich in ihr Gehirn eingegraben hatten. Während Helga die Hand der jungen Hexe drückte, um ihr Halt zu geben, sprach Melangell sie verwundert an.

„Wer hat dich gerettet? Und warum? Und warum hat er dann keine Hilfe geholt?", hatte Melangell verwundert gefragt.

„Wie sah derjenige aus, Tortgyd?", wollte nun auch Helga wissen.

„Ich… wir hatten ihn nicht gesehen und auch nicht gehört. Er muss sich so leise angeschlichen haben, dass wir ihn nicht wahrgenommen haben. Irgendwie verschwamm er mit der Umwelt, vielleicht durch einen Zauber oder durch seine schwarze Kutte, in der er wie ein Mönch aussah. Aber dieses Wesen war kein Mönch. Es hatte einen festen Griff… aber es besaß auch Krallen. Krallen wie ein Raubtier. Seine Hände waren fast weiß und wurden nur durch dunkle Flecken durchsetzt. Als würde die Hand uralt sein und auf der Hand würden sich Altersflecken bemerkbar machen. Doch diese Hand war bei weitem nicht alt und gebrechlich. Dieser Mann… dieses Wesen war muskulös und sehr stark. Und schnell. Nur kurz habe ich seine Augen gesehen… gelbe Augen, die mich aus der Dunkelheit des Busches anstarrten", hatte Tortgyd gesagt und ein Frösteln ließ ihre Schultern hochziehen.

„Nadal!", hatte Helga Hufflepuff nur gesagt, als würde allein dieses eine Wort alles erklären.

„Meinst du wirklich? Warum sollte Nadal Lynx, der Attentäter des Bundes, ein für ihn unbekanntes und unwichtiges Mädchen vor seinen Bundesgenossen retten? Das macht für mich keinen Sinn!", hatte Melangell Helga geantwortet, doch diese hatte Melangell nur leicht angelächelt.

„Oh doch, es macht Sinn. In mehrerer Hinsicht. Nadal Lynx ist zwar der Meisterattentäter, der oft Aufträge des Bundes erledigt, aber er ist kein Bündler. Des Weiteren… er ist ein Werleopard, Melangell. Werwesen wie er verabscheuen Vampire. Zwischen beiden Wesen herrscht eine naturgegebene Feindschaft. Das mag zum einen daran liegen, dass beide Gruppen die gleiche Art von Opfern suchen… nämlich Menschen. Wobei ich nicht sagen will, dass Nadal ein wirklich klassisches Beispiel für ein Werwesen ist. Bisher habe ich von Werleoparden noch nicht gehört, dass sie Menschen gerissen haben, um aus ihnen ebenfalls ein Werwesen zu machen, was normalerweise ein Werwolf tun würde. Das liegt nun mal daran, dass Werleoparden alleine jagen und sich in Rudeln keinesfalls wohl fühlen. Aber dennoch glaube ich schon, dass auch Nadal trotz seiner Beherrschung nicht anders kann, als diesem feindlichen Trieb nachzugehen", hatte Helga erläutert.

„Aber warum hat er dann nicht die ganze Patrouille vor den Vampiren gerettet?"

Helga schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auch ein Nadal Lynx ist verwundbar, Melangell. Und als Attentäter schätzt er ganz genau seine Vorteile ab. Er geht kein gewagtes Risiko ein, dass er nicht kontrollieren kann. Auch wenn ihn das Risiko lockt und ihn betört. Es wäre zum Kampf gekommen… zu einem Kampf, den er allein nicht hätte gewinnen können. Und hätte er ihn gewonnen, wie hätte er dieses gegenüber dem schwarzen Eldorman vertreten sollen? Mit Sicherheit wären Spuren auch von ihm dort vorhanden gewesen, die ihn verraten hätten. Nein, Melangell, dieses Risiko war ihm zu groß. Zudem… was hätte er davon, die Patrouille zu retten?", hatte Helga Melangell gefragt.

„Was hat er davon Tortgyd zu retten?", hatte Melangell geantwortet.

Wieder musste Helga grinsen. Sie kannte Nadal Lynx wirklich gut.

„Weil Tortgyd ein junges Mädchen ist!", hatte sie Melangell geantwortet.

„Ein junges Mädchen… wie meinst du das?", hatte Melangell mit weit aufgerissenen Augen gefragt. Lächelnd versuchte Helga dies Melangell zu erklären.

„Weißt du… dies ist vielleicht Nadals größte Schwäche. Er ist ein gewissensloser Attentäter, ein Mörder, jemand dem es Spaß macht, einen anderen auf irgendeine komplizierte Art zu töten, dem der Tod eines anderen nichts ausmacht, wenn… ja wenn dieser Mensch ausgewachsen ist und für seine Taten verantwortlich gemacht werden kann. Aber ein Kind, ein Jugendlicher, vielleicht noch ein schwaches Mädchen, das noch nicht für alle seine Taten Verantwortung tragen kann, das noch Führung benötigt… ein solches kann Nadal nicht einfach so umbringen oder umbringen lassen. Er vergöttert Kinder. Er weiß es nicht, aber er tut es. Wahrscheinlich, weil er selbst nie welche haben wird und bekommen kann. Denn wenn er ein Kind zu einem Werwesen, zu einem Werleoparden machen würde, würde er sich selbst hassen und verfluchen. Er hat mir einmal verraten, dass er das Wesen, welches ihn in jungen Jahren zu dem machte, was er jetzt ist, gnadenlos gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht hat. Vielleicht ist er deshalb auch ein Attentäter geworden, nicht nur weil er darin sehr gut ist, sondern weil er sich vielleicht sogar wünscht, eines Tages daran zu scheitern. Ich habe mich mein ganzes Leben gefragt, warum er mich damals nicht einfach in Bodmin zurückließ… warum er Richard und Rowena half, Salazar und mich zu befreien. Er hätte ja auch den anderen nur zu sagen brauchen, wo sie mich finden würden, doch er beteiligte sich bei meiner Flucht. War dies nur, weil er Solmen Slytherin verabscheute? Sich dafür rächen wollte, dass dieser ihm so schändlich zugesetzt hatte? Nein… er hätte sich auch anders an ihm rächen können. Nein, ich war ein Kind… und irgendwie brachte er es nicht über sein Herz, mich dort zu lassen. Wie er es nun nicht über sein Herz brachte, Tortgyd den Vampirinnen zum ‚Fraß' vorzuwerfen", hatte Helga Melangell geantwortet, worauf alle geschwiegen hatten. Auch Edith, die mit offenem Mund ihrer Lehrerin zugehört hatte. Nie zuvor hatte sie so viel über Helga erfahren. Seit diesem Moment war ihre Lehrerin nicht nur eine Person der Schule geworden, der man nacheifern wollte, sondern eine Person, die genauso Leid und Freude erfahren hatte, wie sie selbst. Ein Mensch, bestehend aus Fleisch und Blut.

Nadal hatte nun also Tortgyd gerettet und zugleich dort liegen lassen. Mit Hilfe eines Zaubermittels hatte er Tortgyd ruhig gestellt, so dass diese sich weder bewegen noch etwas sagen oder schreien konnte. Dunkelheit war über sie hereingebrochen… bis zu jenem Moment, als sie schließlich endlich gerettet und nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde. Das Mittel hatte länger als vermutet gewirkt… zusammen mit der Gehirnerschütterung hatte es Tortgyd mehrere Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt, bis es endlich abgeklungen war.

Edith kam nun endlich dort an, wo sie ihre Tätigkeiten beginnen sollte. Schwer atmend stützte sie sich ab, als plötzlich ein Schatten in ihr Blickfeld trat. Sie wusste sofort, wem dieser Schatten gehörte. Doch diesmal würde sie sich ihm stellen.

„Also, in Ordnung, Aelli… komm' da raus, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Lass uns endlich die Sache zu Ende bringen!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy**: Danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe es, dass es spannend ist und noch mehr wird. Es geht ja so langsam dem Ende zu und einige der Fragen, die die Geschichte aufgeworfen hat, sind noch zu beantworten. Wie zum Beispiel eben die der Weissagung der Zentauren.

Nun, nein, Veelas sind diese Frauen nicht… „nur" Vampire. Aber immerhin vom Baobhan-Sith-Clan.

Kann sein, dass ein Sheevra mit einem Knarl verwandt ist. Darüber hatte ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Vielleicht hat JKR dieses Wesen aus der keltischen Mythologie als Grundlage für einen Knarl genommen. Jedenfalls wird dieser Sheevra noch eine ‚kleine' Rolle spielen.

Fronnsaidh so wie Pettigrew. Ja… so in etwa, nur dass Petrigrew eine gewichtigere Rolle in den JKR Büchern spielt, als dieser Spion des schwarzen Eldorman.

Es stimmt, Godric und Gyrth sind beide Zauberer… und mal keine schlechten. Aber sie hatten nicht erwartet gefangen genommen zu werden. Immerhin ist Rhun, Godrics Bruder, Berater des Königs, und immerhin war Osdryd, Gothrics Tochter, eine Zeit am Hof. Natürlich hatte sich Godric gewehrt, doch die Wachen haben ihn dann doch überrumpelt und ihm schnell den Zauberstab abgenommen, so dass ein Zauber kaum zu sprechen war. Aber es hat sich ja alles geklärt… nur, dass den Betroffenen so langsam die Zeit wegläuft.

Nun ja, Meurig tut mir eigentlich nicht so leid, vielleicht ein wenig… aber er hätte wie sein Bruder Ieauf sich verhalten können und versuchen, den ewigen Zwist um die Oberherrschaft über Wales aufzugeben. Aber er stand zu seinem Bruder Iago, der Ieauf töten ließ.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist wieder in deinem Sinne

Arnie

**Informationen: **

**Mold**

Mold ist die Hauptstadt von Flintshire (Wales), am Fluss Alyn. Es hat einen Gerichtshof, eine Papiermühle und 4320 Einwohner (1981). Mold selbst, das im walisischen Yr Wyddgrug heißt, hat seine Ursprünge in vorgeschichtlicher Zeit. 1883 entdeckte man hier das sogenannte Mold Cape, einen 4000 Jahre alten goldenen Schatz aus der Bronzezeit. Dieser Schatz, der einer der wichtigsten Fundstücke jener Zeit ist, wird zur Zeit im Britischen Museum in London ausgestellt, aber hier in der Stadt kann man eine Replika sehen. Mold ist heute auch für sein Clwyd Theatr Cymru bekannt; ein Theater, welches von nationaler Wichtigkeit ist und hervorragende Dramen, Tanz, Musik und Kinovorstellungen bietet.

**Bier**

Die frühesten Nachweise für Bier gibt es aus dem mesopotamischen Raum. Bei den Römern hieß das Bier Cervisia, nach der Göttin der Feldfrüchte, Ceres. Klosterbrauereien führten im Mittelalter zu einem geregelten Braubetrieb. Im Mittelalter galt Bier auch als geeignetes Getränk für Kinder, da es damals einen geringeren Alkoholgehalt als heute hatte und das Bier durch das Kochen des Hopfens weitgehend keimfrei war, was man vom Wasser damals nicht behaupten konnte. Es war ebenfalls wegen seines hohen Kaloriengehalts eine wichtige Ergänzung der oft knappen Nahrung. Zu jener Zeit legten die Brauer auch oft Kräuter um den Sudkessel, um böse Geister fern zu halten. Die Herstellung brachte wegen mangelnder Erfahrung und schlechten Fertigungstechniken oftmals nur ein ungenießbares Getränk hervor. Der Aberglaube schob die Schuld dann auf die "Bier-" oder "Brauhexen", die nach alten Quellen 1591 ausgerottet wurden. Angesichts des hohen Bierkonsums im Mittelalter und in der frühen Neuzeit war Bier für den städtischen Fiskus und die seit etwa 1500 entstehenden Landessteuerbehörden von großem Interesse. Während dieser Zeit wurden in vielen Gegenden im Durchschnitt 20 Prozent des Lohnes für den Bierkonsum ausgegeben. Bereits im Spätmittelalter wurden fast überall im Reich Produktions- und Verkaufssteuern auf Bier erhoben. In Deutschland darf Bier bis heute grundsätzlich nur nach dem Reinheitsgebot von 1516 gebraut werden, nach dem es nur aus Wasser, Hopfen und Malz bestehen darf.

**Meteoriten-Steine, die vom Himmel regnen**

Meteoriten sind Festkörper außerirdischen Ursprungs, welche die Atmosphäre durchquert und den Erdboden erreicht haben. Sie bestehen gewöhnlich überwiegend aus Silikatmineralen oder einer Eisen-Nickellegierung; da es sich fast immer um vielkörnige Mineralaggregate handelt, werden sie unabhängig von ihrer chemischen Zusammensetzung zu den Gesteinen gezählt. Als Meteoroid bezeichnet man den Ursprungskörper, während er sich noch im interplanetaren Raum befindet; beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre erzeugt er eine Leuchterscheinung, die als Meteor bezeichnet wird. Wenn er in der Atmosphäre nicht vollständig verglüht, sondern den Boden erreicht, wird er schließlich zum Meteorit.

Nach ihrem inneren Aufbau werden Meteorite in undifferenzierte und differenzierte Meteorite unterteilt. Undifferenzierte Meteorite enthalten die älteste und erste Materie, die im Sonnensystem entstand. Sie sind die bei weitem am häufigsten gefundenen Meteorite und werden Chondrite genannt; man zählt sie zu den Steinmeteoriten. Die differenzierten Meteorite stammen dagegen überwiegend von Asteroiden, einige auch vom Mars oder dem Erdmond, also solchen Himmelskörpern, die wie die Erde durch Schmelzprozesse einen schalenartigen Aufbau aufweisen; diese Materialtrennung wird Differentiation genannt. Differenzierte Meteorite lassen sich unterteilen in die nichtchondritischen Steinmeteorite, die man auch Achondrite nennt, und die aus einer Eisen-Nickel-Legierung bestehenden Eisen-Meteorite. Erstere stammen aus dem Mantel, letztere aus dem Kern der Asteroiden. Daneben gehören auch die Stein-Eisen-Meteorite zu den differenzierten; sie stammen aus dem Übergangsbereich zwischen Kern und Mantel.

Berichte über vom Himmel gefallene Steine gibt es seit frühester Zeit. So berichtet etwa der griechische Schriftsteller Plutarch über einen schwarzen Stein, der etwa 470 v. Chr. in Phrygien gefallen sein soll. Dieser Meteorit wurde im Namen der Göttin Kybele verehrt, bis er nach der Übernahme des Kybele-Kultes durch die Römer (die sie Magna Mater deum Idea nannten) im Jahr 204 v. Chr. in einer großen Prozession nach Rom gebracht wurde, wo er weitere Jahrhunderte verehrt wurde. Bereits in prähistorischer Zeit waren Meteorite Gegenstand von religiösen Kulten. So wurde der Meteorit Winona 1928 in einem Steinbehälter in einem prähistorischem Pueblo in Arizona gefunden, wo er offenbar kultischen Zwecken diente. Auch bei dem in der Kaaba, dem zentralen Heiligtum des Islam, eingemauerten schwarzen Stein Hadschar al-Aswad handelt es sich möglicherweise um einen Meteoriten, was allerdings wissenschaftlich nicht gesichert ist.

Der chinesische Historiker Ma Duanlin (1245–1325) berichtet über Meteoritenfälle in einem Zeitraum von 2000 Jahren. Eine Auswertung früher chinesischer Aufzeichnungen durch die Meteoritenforscher K. Yau, P. Weissman und D. Yeomans ergab 337 beobachtete Meteoritenfälle zwischen 700 v. Chr. und 1920. Der Meteorit Nogata, gefallen im Jahr 861 n. Chr., ist der früheste beobachtete Fall, von dem heute noch Material aufbewahrt wird.

Der erste registrierte Meteorit in Europa, von dem noch Material vorhanden ist, fiel 1400 n. Chr. in Elbogen in Böhmen, allerdings sind das genaue Datum und die Umstände des Falls nicht überliefert. Großes Aufsehen erregte der Fall von Ensisheim im Elsass, bei dem im Jahre 1492 ein Steinmeteorit unter großem Getöse vom Himmel fiel. Über das Ereignis berichteten zahlreiche Chroniken und Flugblätter. Die ältesten auf der Erde gefundenen Überreste von Meteoriten sind „fossile Meteorite", die einen Stoffaustausch mit dem Gestein, in das sie eingebettet sind, erfahren haben und deren meteoritische Herkunft nur noch an ihrer Struktur zu erkennen ist. In Kalksteinschichten in Schweden sind zum Beispiel eingebettete Fragmente von fossilen chondritischen Meteoriten gefunden worden, die im Ordovizium vor etwa 450-480 Millionen Jahren auf die Erde gefallen sind.

Meteoritisches Eisen wurde schon vor der eigentlichen Eisenzeit zur Herstellung von Kultgegenständen, Werkzeugen oder Waffen benutzt. So wurden etwa in einem kleinen Gräberfeld aus der Zeit von 3500 bis 3000 v. Chr. bei der ägyptischen Siedlung Gerzeh Eisengegenstände mit einem Nickelgehalt von 7,5 Prozent gefunden, was den meteoritischen Ursprung nahe legt. Eine Dolchklinge aus meteoritischem Eisen wurde auch in der Grabkammer des Pharaos Tutanchamun gefunden. Auch heute wird das so genannte Meteoriteneisen wegen seiner relativen Seltenheit als Schmuck oder als Teil von handgemachten Messern verwendet. Ätzt man Meteoriteneisen mit Säure, zeichnet sich ein Muster ab, da die verschiedenen Metalle unterschiedlich stark von der Säure angegriffen werden. Man spricht dann auch von Meteoritendamast.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Aelli**_

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, Anhänger Salazars, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred **

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthriths, späterer König Englands

_**Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim **_

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen Königs Dubh und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmeade.

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe.

**Culen mac Induff**

König von Schottland von 967 bis 971. Einstiger Helfer des Bundes. Nachdem er aber schließlich schottischer König wurde, wandte er sich vom Bund ab.

_**Cuthbert **_

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden und flieht von dort.

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dubh Mac Mail Coluim **

König von Schottland von 962-967. Vetter Cedrics.

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

_**Dwynwen**_

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd.

_**Earpwald **_

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

_**Fronnsaidh**_

Bürger aus Hogsmeade, Spion des Bundes

_**Godric Gryffindor **_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

_**Helga Hufflepuff **_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwals, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**Ieuaf ap Idwal**

Bruder des Königs Iago, Vater von Hyfaidd, wurde von seinem eigenen Bruder Iago getötet, als Ieuaf sich endlich für Frieden einsetzen wollte. Daraufhin verbündete sich sein Sohn mit den Engländern.

**_Marrok_**

Werwolf aus Wales

_**Melangell**_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

**Meurig ap Idwal**

Bruder König Iagos, Todfeind Godrics, ist in Rhuddlan inhaftiert, nachdem ihm die Engländer das Augenlicht genommen haben.

**_Merfyn_** **_ap Tungyr _**

Barde, auf Grund seiner Stimme und seines Aussehens Liebling der Frauen

_**Nadal Lynx **_

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

_**Osdryd **_

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Raegenhere_**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal. Stirbt bei einem Zusammenstoß mit Zentauren.

_**Rhun ap Maredudd **_

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Rhys_** **_ap Paitan_**

Wirt aus Mold. Vater Wynflaeds

_**Salazar Slytherin **_

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

_**Solmen Slytherin **_

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

_**Tortgyd **_

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

_**Wynflaed**_

Jüngste Tochter des Wirtes Rhys ap Paitan aus Mold. Gefiel Gyrth ap Godric sehr gut und wird später gar seine Geliebte.


	59. Ein Wiedersehen und Aufeinandertreffen

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich dem Bund der Wölfe entgegenstellen zu können, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein, damit sein Sohn Sven die Schule besucht. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler dem Königssohn auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die uneheliche Tochter König Edgars, die dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide schließlich befreit werden, werden die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme einen Gang entdeckt, der in eine geheimnisvolle Kammer führt, in der Salazar Basilisken züchten möchte. Als Sven aus Neugier einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken aufhält, umwirft und es verschwindet, müssen sie aus der Kammer fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten. Darunter leidet stark das Verhältnis der Gründer. Als Ediths Freundin Tortgyd bewusstlos im Wald aufgefunden wird, in der Nähe einer getöteten Patrouille Hogwarts, ist ein Angriff des Bundes unter Corric und einigen Vampiren nur eine Frage der Zeit. Doch Tortgyd, die durch Nadal Lynx' Hilfe dem Tod entkommen war, findet im Wald einen jener Steine, die nach der Weissagung der Zentauren sie zu einem ihrer Führer macht. Geschickt werden die Bündler durch den schwarzen Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, der durch seine Wesen Informationen um Hogwarts sammeln ließ. Durch den Bündler Raegenhere, der im guten Glauben von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht wurde, erfährt der schwarze Eldorman von Geheimgängen von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts, die ihm einen riesigen Vorteil liefern könnten. Außerdem erhält er Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch, die Raegenhere aus Hogwarts gestohlen hat. Entsprechend den Informationen beschließt der schwarze Eldorman im März anzugreifen, da Godric zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Wales gereist war.

In Wales versucht der ehemalige König Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb durch seines Hofzauberers ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Durch einen Barden gelangt das Buch unbemerkt nach Rhuddlan in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zur Hilfe. Doch erst verspätet können Godric und Gyrth die Arbeit aufnehmen, da sie zunächst inhaftiert werden. Durch Rhun befreit, erfahren sie, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat und auf dem Weg nach England ist. Doch auch ihn hat schon fast der Bann getroffen. Ohne auf die mahnenden Worte einiger Einwohner zu achten, setzt er seinen Weg fort, verfolgt durch Gyrth, genau in die Reichweite eines Drachen. Schafft es Gyrth ihn einzuholen, denn die Zeit für die beiden Frauen wird knapp?

In Canterbury verfolgt Erzbischof Dunstan die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit den dänischen Bewohnern Englands. Als er auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der vor allem Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesiges und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldorman, ausspioniert, das Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Dunstan kann dieses Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden und schickt den Bischof gen Norden. Doch der schwarze Eldorman hat längst einen anderen Plan verfasst.

**16. Ein Wiedersehen und ein Aufeinandertreffen**

_Winchester, Saal der Fürsten, Anfang März 978 n. Chr._

Unruhe machte sich bei den Fürsten breit. Wieder einmal waren die beiden Lager, die der Ost-Angelsachsen und die der West-Angelsachsen, heftig zerstritten und beharrten auf ihrer Meinung. Dabei waren sie allerdings in einem Punkt einig… der König hatte der Politik seines Vaters zu folgen. Und das hieß, dass er einige der Zugeständnisse, die sein Vater in jungen Jahren der Kirche Englands gemacht hatte, wieder rückgängig machen sollte.

„Mein Herren, bitte, so kommen wir nicht weiter", rief Dunstan in die Runde, wobei er kaum von den streitenden Fürsten gehört wurde.

„Der Erzbischof hat Recht… so kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir sind in einer misslichen Lage, werte Fürsten. König Harald Blauzahns Dänen haben wiederholt einige Gebiete unseres Reiches… natürlich vornehmlich das von Angelsachsen… angegriffen. Und wir, werte Fürsten, schlagen nicht zurück. Weil wir es nicht können… weil unser König es nicht will. Lieber will er neue Kirchen bauen und uns der Gnade der Kirche überlassen. Wären wir in der Lage, Geld aus allen Gebieten, auch von euch Kirchenfürsten, zu bekommen, könnten wir einen Feldzug gegen diesen dänischen Abschaum unternehmen. So aber sind uns die Hände gebunden, denn die Gebiete, die einst uns gehörten, sind nur noch der Kirche oder genauer gesagt ihren Kirchenfürsten verpflichtet. Also… ich sage euch, der König muss uns anhören!" rief Aelfhere von Mercien in die Runde und erntete von den Westangelsachsen viel Zustimmung.

„Die Lage ist sehr angespannt", sagte Aethelwold zu Dunstan, wobei er sich zu diesem hinüberbeugte. Dunstan nickte angespannt. Ihm war es eine große Hilfe, dass Bischof Aethelwold von Winchester sich in den letzten Wochen von seiner Krankheit erholt hatte und ihm nun wieder zur Seite stand. Vor allem, da Bischof Aelfstan nun in Durham weilte und sich dort der Probleme annahm.

„Ja, der Druck auf unseren König wird immer größer. Vor allem Aelfhere bedrängt den König immer mehr. Erst die Sache mit Wales und dem Erbfolgekrieg dort, jetzt die Überfälle der Dänen", sagte Dunstan leise zu Aethelwold.

„Natürlich habt Ihr Recht, Aelfhere von Mercien. Auch wir fordern vom König, endlich sein Versprechen einzuhalten, für seine Gebiete, über die er wacht, endlich entschieden einzutreten. Auch wir fordern den König auf, endlich etwas gegen diese Dänenüberfälle zu tun. Schon sein Vater, König Edgar, Gott habe ihn selig, hatte sich ja 966 n. Chr. auf einer Versammlung in Sarum dafür ausgesprochen, gegen die Dänen… also die Dänen, die nicht in England wohnen… einzutreten. Aber… muss dies durch einen Krieg passieren? Müssen deshalb dänische Angelsachsen ebenfalls darunter leiden? Ich meine NEIN. Immer wieder wird den Bewohnern des ehemaligen Danelaw vorgeworfen, sie würden mit Harald Blauzahn unter einer Decke stecken. Sie würden sich an den anderen Angelsachsen bereichern. Und deshalb… und nur deshalb, weigert Ihr Euch, dass unsere Bürger Kontakt zu diesem Dänenkönig aufnehmen, um ihn zur Einsicht zu zwingen, diese Überfälle einzustellen?", rief Aethelwine, der Führer der Ostangelsachsen und Eldorman von Ostanglia Aelfhere entgegen.

„Nur durch einen Krieg, Aethelwine, nur durch einen Krieg versteht dieser aufgeblasene Wicht, Sohn eines ungläubigen Barbaren, dass er die Hände von unseren Gebieten zu lassen hat. Anders, so Leid es mir tut, versteht er es nicht. Oder wollt Ihr ihn für seine Taten auch noch entlohnen. Wollt Ihr den einfallenden Dänen wieder Tribute zahlen, wie damals, als die Dänen, die ja jetzt unsere Freunde sind und sich Bürger unseres Landes schimpfen, das Gebiet der Danelaw aufbauten?", rief ihm Aelfhere entgegen, worauf einige seiner Kampfgenossen in lautes Grölen und Lachen verfielen.

„Meine Herren… Bitte… so kommen wir nicht weiter. Wenn wir uns irgendwie einigen wollen, sollten wir versuchen, so sachlich wie möglich zu bleiben und uns zu keinerlei Beleidigung hingeben", rief Dunstan abermals in die Runde und unterdrückte damit die weiteren heftigen Wortergüsse der Fürsten.

„Wie ich die Mehrheit der Fürsten verstehe, sind sie sich einig, dass unser König Eduard einige der von König Edgar vorgenommenen Schenkungen an die Kirche rückgängig zu machen hat, um so mehr Gewinne erwirtschaften zu können, damit man mit Hilfe des Geldes in irgendeiner Weise sich der eindringenden Dänen erwehren kann", sagte Dunstan mit energischer Stimme. Einige der Fürsten nickten ein wenig, die anderen aber blieben ruhig. Allein Aelfhere musterte Dunstan mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Nun, wie unser ehrwürdiger Eldorman Aelfhere von Mercien Euch berichten kann, hat er es schon einmal versucht, den König für eine ähnliche Idee zu gewinnen. Wie er Euch sicher erzählen kann, war der König davon nicht begeistert. Zudem stellt sich auch mir, als Kirchenoberhaupt Englands, die Frage, warum man nicht die einzelnen Kirchenfürsten einfach fragt, ob sie sich an einer Aktion, wie immer diese gegen die Dänen auszusehen habe, beteiligen würden. Denn, und dies dürfte doch keinem der Fürsten unbekannt sein, die Dänen haben es vor allem auf Reichtum und Güter, sei es Gold oder Menschen, die sie in Europa auf den Sklavenmärkten verkaufen könnten, abgesehen. Und wo bitte finden sie dies in größerer Menge? Ja, werte Fürsten, nicht bei Euren Bauern, nicht auf Euren Feldern, nicht in Euren kleinen Dörfern… sie finden es in den Städten und… IN DEN Kirchen. Eigentlich müsste ich laut um Hilfe schreien, denn gerade unsere Klöster und Kirchen sind durch die Dänen in Gefahr. Und da wollt Ihr den Kirchenfürsten dann auch noch ihr Land wegnehmen lassen… um damit einen Krieg zu führen? Wer bitte schön ist dann schlimmer, die Dänen oder Ihr!"

Dunstan unterbrach sich nur einen Moment, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu unterstreichen, doch noch ehe irgendeiner der Fürsten sich gegen diese Behauptung wenden konnte, fuhr Dunstan fort: "Fürsten… ich will mich nicht mit Euch streiten, denn dieser Streit bringt uns nicht weiter. Meiner Meinung nach ist es wichtig, den König dazu zu bringen, zu reagieren. Zu reagieren, sich gegen die Angriffe der Dänen zu stellen. Und dazu MÜSSEN zunächst alle Register gezogen werden. Das heißt, es muss von jedem… von JEDEM, die Bereitschaft eingeholt werden, dass er den König in dieser Sache vollständig unterstützt. Ich denke mir, nein, ich weiß es, dass die Kirche Englands dem Ruf des Königs folgen wird. Dazu brauchen keine Gebiete von der Kirche abgetreten zu werden, denn so werden die Kirchenfürsten sogar freiwilliger gegen den Dänenkönig eintreten. Natürlich kann man sich darüber streiten, wie man reagieren soll. Meiner Meinung nach auf beide Arten… man sollte die Kontakte der dänischen Bürger unseres Landes nutzen, um mit dem König der Dänen zu verhandeln… und auf der anderen Seite durch gezielte Aufrüstung ihm klar machen, dass er es sich nicht leisten kann, sich uns zum Gegner zu machen. Zudem sollten auch Kontakte nach Europa… zum Beispiel zu den Karolingern geknüpft werden. Und… vielleicht gar zu Haralds Gegnern im eigenen Land. Sollte es mit Hilfe von Geldern unsererseits in Dänemark zu Unruhen kommen, wird er von England ablassen, als sei es eine Viper", sagte Dunstan und sank danach in seinen Stuhl. Einige der Fürsten auf beiden Seiten stimmten Dunstan zu und so verlagerte sich die Diskussion langsam in eine andere Richtung. Schließlich entschlossen sich die Fürsten, den Rat Dunstans anzunehmen und den König zu bitten, etwas gegen die Dänen zu unternehmen… ohne über die Schenkungen an die Kirchen ein Wort zu verlieren.

„Ihr habt die Sache noch einmal gedreht, Dunstan", sagte Aethelwold, als sie aus dem Saal gingen, wo die Witan getagt hatte.

„Ja, heute… aber morgen sieht dann wieder alles ganz anders aus. Aelfhere wird nichts unversucht lassen, das Thema immer wieder aufzufrischen. Seitdem er gemerkt hat, dass er keinerlei Einfluss auf den jungen König besitzt, versucht er ihn durch kleine Nadelstiche endlich zu Handlungen zu treiben. Und wie Ihr sehen konnte, hat er fast den gesamten Witan hinter sich. Die Fürsten werden sich schließlich auf seine Seite schlagen… und nicht auf diejenige des Königs. Eine brisante Situation!", sagte Dunstan müde. Aethelwold nickte ihm zu.

„Wisst Ihr eigentlich, dass sich Königin Aelfthrith zusammen mit Prinz Aethelred auf Schloss Corfe in Dorset aufhält?", fragte Aethelwold seinen Freund und einstigen Ausbilder.

Dunstan blieb stehen und schaute Aethelwold interessiert an.

„Nein, dass wusste ich nicht. Aelfstan berichtete mir vor seiner Abreise nach Durham, dass der Prinz sich in Devon bei ihrem Vater aufhalten würde. Was veranlasste sie, ihn nach Corfe Castle zu holen?", fragte Dunstan verwundert nach.

„Nun, die Sehnsucht einer Mutter! Und wie ich Euch verstanden habe, ist Aelfthriths Vater Ordgar ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Bundes. Vielleicht ist es besser so, dass der Bund keinen direkten Zugriff auf den Prinz mehr hat", sagte Aethelwold.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aber unterschätzt nicht meinen Bruder, Aethelwold. Wer weiß, was er sich wieder ausgedacht hat. Den Mordversuch auf König Eduard konnten wir erstmal verhindern, aber noch ist die Gefahr nicht gebannt. Die Abwesenheit von Solmen zeigt mir nur, dass diese Schule, die Rowena dort in Schottland führt, nun bald angegriffen werden wird. Sollte der Bund Hogwarts vernichten können, wird das Leben des Königs wieder in Gefahr sein. Gut, dass Hengist jetzt so nah beim König ist. So ist er geschützt… Wisst Ihr was, Aethelwold?", sagte Dunstan und blieb abermals kurz stehen.

„Was?"

„Da Aelfstan nicht da ist… und der junge Prinz außer dem Priester in Corfe einen kirchlichen Berater benötigt… wollt Ihr die beiden in Corfe nicht besuchen? Ich weiß, dass Aelfthrith Euren Rat immer geschätzt hat, auch wenn Ihr mit mir befreundet seid und sie den Einfluss meiner Person auf König Eduard nicht billigt", sagte Dunstan und grinste den schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Mann an. Dieser grinste zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dunstan, Dunstan… Ihr versucht wieder einmal, mich zu beeinflussen. Ihr wollt nicht nur einen kirchlichen Berater beim Prinzen haben. Ihr denkt auch, dass der Prinz, nachdem der König geschützt ist, auch einen gewissen Schutz benötigt. Ebenso wie seine Mutter. Einen Schutz, der bündnisunabhängig ist. Zudem gedenkt Ihr den Einfluss des Bundes auf den Prinzen durch mich endgültig zu beseitigen. Und Ihr denkt daran, dass ich, wie Hengist beim Bund, für Euch bei der Königsmutter spioniere, nicht wahr?", sagte Aethelwold und schüttelte den Kopf. Dunstan grinste Aethelwold an.

„Nun ja, besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen können. Und… werdet Ihr zu ihr reisen?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Eigentlich, warum nicht! Hier werde ich langsam zu einem Stubenhocker… und Corfe Castle soll eigentlich schön sein. Gut, wenn Ihr mich hier nicht braucht… dann breche ich gleich Morgen früh auf", sagte Aethelwold, worauf Dunstan ihm dankend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nordwales, Anfang März 978 n. Chr._

„Gyrth… seht, hier!"

Brioc ap Gwraid, einer der Wachen Rhuddlans und der Housecarl, unter dessen Befehl Gyrth und Godric ins Verlies geworfen worden waren, stieg von seinem Pferd und deutete auf eine Spur, die durch den aufgeweichten Boden deutlich zu sehen war. Gyrth ritt zu dem Soldaten und beobachtete nun ebenfalls die Spuren.

„Ja, kann sein, dass dies die Spur von Cuthberts Pferd ist, so wie der Reiter sein Pferd angetrieben hat. Ich denke er verliert so langsam die Kontrolle über sich und sein Pferd. Wie lange glaubt Ihr wird er uns voraus sein?", fragte Gyrth den Soldaten, der kurz die Schultern hob und noch einmal nach der Spur sah. Dann stand er auf, drehte sich zu Gyrth um, der lässig die Zügel seines Pferdes aus der Hand gelegt hatte und sich seine Beine rieb, und erwiderte: „Keinen Tag, einige Stunden nur, allenfalls einen halben Tag."

„Zu viel… lasst uns weiterreiten, damit wir ihn noch einholen. Ich hoffe, dass er sein Pferd nicht vorher zu Grunde reitet", sagte Gyrth und nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes wieder auf, als einer der anderen Soldaten ihn zu sich rief.

„Zauberer… seht hier!", sagte einer der Soldaten und zeigte auf eine weitere Spur, die nicht zum Pferd passte. Gyrth sog langsam die Luft ein. Es war die Spur eines Drachen.

„Die Spur eines Drachen?", fragte Brioc nach, der ein wenig später auf die Spur traf, auf die der Soldat gezeigt hatte.

„Ja… und ein recht großer außerdem. Es sieht so aus, als würde er Cuthbert verfolgen. Was bedeutet, dass wir uns wirklich beeilen müssen", sagte Gyrth und stieß dem Pferd die Hacken seiner Stiefel in die Seite, worauf das Pferd einen Satz nach vorn machte und sofort in einen Galopp überging. Schnell hatten die anderen Soldaten ihre Pferde wieder bestiegen und folgten Gyrth, der nun ein fast schon halsbrecherisches Tempo anschlug. Doch nach einer halben Stunde zügelte er sein Pferd und blieb überraschend stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Brioc, als jener zu ihm herantrabte.

„Dort… seht Ihr die Spuren. Sie sind recht frisch… ich hoffe nicht, dass das passiert ist, was ich glaube", sagte Gyrth, schwang sich vom Pferd und ging langsam einen Hügel hinauf. Brioc sah dem jungen Mann verdutzt nach, ehe er und die anderen Soldaten ihm vorsichtig folgten. Oben angekommen schauten sie auf die riesige Gestalt eines roten Walisischen Drachen, der sich an einem Tier gütlich tat.

„Der Drache?", flüsterte Brioc und Gyrth nickte.

„Vorsicht", ermahnte er die anderen Soldaten, die sich neben ihm niederließen. „Wie dürfen uns nicht mit dem Wind aufhalten. Drachen haben ganz empfindliche Nasen, die einen Geruch sehr gut wahrnehmen können. Es ist ihr empfindlichstes Organ. Mit ihm können sie genau unterscheiden, was für ein Beutetier sie vor sich haben. Ihre Augen nehmen dagegen wohl nur ungefähre Umrisse auf. Allerdings nehmen sie wohl über die Augen die Wärme eines Dinges auf, so dass sie jedes lebendige Tier damit, auch in einem Versteck, aufspüren können", sagte er leise zu den Soldaten, die sofort überprüften, ob der Wind ihnen entgegenwehte. Der Drache schien ihre Gegenwart noch nicht registriert zu haben, denn er tat sich weiterhin an seiner Beute gütlich.

„Was ist das für ein Tier, was der Drache verschlingt?", fragte einer der Soldaten, doch diesmal antwortete nicht Gyrth, sondern Brioc.

„Ein Pferd!", sagte er leise, wobei er allerdings nicht gerade glücklich klang. Dann zeigte er auf eine Stelle in der Nähe des Drachen, wo ein zusammengesunkener Haufen lag.

„Cuthbert!", sagte Gyrth nickend, der ebenfalls den Haufen, der ein Mensch zu sein schien, entdeckt hatte. Man konnte gut sehen, dass Cuthbert durch den Angriff des Drachen vom Pferd gefallen und dort liegen geblieben war. So verdreht wie Cuthberts Körper allerdings lag, musste er sich einige Knochen wenn nicht sogar sein Rückgrat gebrochen haben.

„Wie kommen wir in die Nähe, um nachzusehen, ob Cuthbert noch lebt. Oder wo wenigstens dieses verfluchte Buch sich befindet?", sagte Brioc und schaute Gyrth an, der aber noch immer den Drachen musterte. Als der Drachen einen seiner Flügel leicht anhob, schüttelte Gyrth verblüfft den Kopf.

„Das… das kann doch nicht möglich sein… aber er scheint es doch zu sein!", sagte Gyrth, wobei er noch immer auf den Drachen starrte.

„Gyrth… was kann nicht möglich sein?", fragte Brioc noch immer leise, doch sehr verwundert.

„Der Drache… ich… ich kenne ihn", sagte Gyrth und sah weiter verwundert zu, wie der Drache genüsslich das Pferd verschlang.

„Ihr kennt den Drachen?" Brioc starrte den jungen Zauberer verblüfft an.

„Ja… nur damals war er wesentlich kleiner. Nun ja, er war ja auch wesentlich jünger. Mein Vater und ich retteten ihn einmal vor einem Bauern, der ihn erlegen wollte, da er auf dessen Grundstück seinem Vieh nachgejagt war. Er war damals viel kleiner und sehr verspielt… ein Baby eben noch. Der Bauer traktierte ihn mit Stöcken und verletzte ihn dabei an seinen Flügeln. Seht Ihr, dort unter dem Flügel… dort kann man noch immer das Narbengewebe sehen, das von den Stöcken stammt. Dennoch konnte ich auf seinem Rücken dem Bauer entfliehen und nach Hause zurückkehren", sagte Gyrth und lächelte, wobei er noch immer den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie auf seinem Rücken… Ihr wollt damit sagen, Ihr seid auf dem Rücken eines DRACHEN geflogen?", fragte Brioc verblüfft den jungen Zauberer, der dies grinsend bestätigte. Dann wandte sich Gyrth dem Drachen wieder zu und hauchte: „Ruberaster". Brioc schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. So etwas hatte er nie zuvor gehört… ein Junge, der auf einem Drachen reitet. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens wiederholte Brioc die Frage, die er Gyrth gestellt hatte.

„Wie kommen wir an Cuthbert heran, ohne dass der Drache uns entdeckt? Wie können wir nach dem Buch suchen?"

Gyrth verzog seinen Mund, doch dann hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Wir müssten versuchen, den Drachen abzulenken, ihn von diesem Ort fortzulocken, ohne dass er uns sieht oder gar unsere Pferde. Ich denke mir, dass er nach diesem Mahl zwar nicht mehr hungrig, aber sicher auch noch nicht satt ist!", sagte er.

„Und wie?", fragte Brioc.

„Hört mir jetzt ganz genau zu, Brioc. Ich werde den Drachen ablenken und ihn von hier weglocken. Ihr müsst nach Cuthbert schauen und das Buch suchen. Aber passt auf… dieses Buch ist tückisch. Ihr dürft es nicht berühren… jedenfalls nicht mit Eurer Hand. Nehmt eine Decke und versucht das Buch in diese Decke zu hüllen. Benutzt dazu einen dieser trockenen Äste, die dort unten liegen. Erst wenn Ihr sicher seid es gut umhüllt zu haben, könnt Ihr es aufheben lassen und auf den Rücken meines Pferdes binden. Führt das Pferd dann nach Rhuddlan zurück, aber lasst das Buch nie unbewacht. Und zwar stets von zwei Wachen, die sich gegenseitig bewachen. Sollte das Buch doch jemanden in den Bann zu schlagen, kann ihn der andere davon abhalten, das Buch zu stehlen. Fasst es nicht an, sondern lasst es auf dem Rücken meines Pferdes, bis es in Rhuddlan und in den Händen meines Onkels und meines Vaters ist. Ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zu folgen, doch wartet nicht auf mich. Habt Ihr mich verstanden?", sagte Gyrth ernst, worauf ihn der Housecarl unsicher ansah, dann aber nickte.

„Und Ihr meint, dass das Buch uns dann nicht schaden kann?"

Gyrth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke mir, dass man in das Buch schauen muss, um erst einen richtigen Schaden davonzutragen. Weder dieser Barde noch Cuthbert wurden ernsthaft geschadet, denn sie trugen das Buch nur herum, ohne in ihm gelesen zu haben. Allerdings scheint das Buch einen Zauberer weit eher in einen Bann zu schlagen, als einen nichtmagischen Menschen. Dementsprechend reagierte Cuthbert immer mehr auf das Buch. Hätte er es aufgeschlagen und in ihm gelesen, würde er sich in einem gleichen Zustand befinden wie die Mutter des Königs oder meine Großmutter", erwiderte Gyrth.

„Und wie wollt Ihr den Drachen ablenken?", fragte Brioc abermals, doch diesmal antwortete Gyrth nicht. Stattdessen erhob er sich, atmete einmal ein und hob seine Arme. Dann begann Gyrth zu schrumpfen und sich zu verwandeln. Die Soldaten starrten den jungen Zauberer an, der sich bisher nur einmal verwandelt hatte, nachdem sein Vater ihm den Animaguszauber seiner Familie beigebracht hatte. Zur großen Enttäuschung Gyrths hatte er sich dabei nicht in einen Keiler oder gar in ein Raubtier, wie in einen Löwen, verwandelt, sondern war zu einem Sperling geworden. Ein ganz normaler Sperling, wie er überall vorkam. Doch diesmal war dieser Zustand nur gut. Der Drache würde ihn zwar wahrnehmen, doch ihn eher als Störenfried betrachten, als eine Bedrohung oder gar als ein Opfer. Doch als Sperling, der schnell genug dem Drachen ausweichen konnte, konnte er den Drachen so lange piesacken, bis dieser ihn schließlich würde verjagen wollen und den Spatzen verfolgte. Schnell flog Gyrth auf den Drachen zu, der gerade das letzte Stück von Cuthberts Pferd verschlang. Wie ein wild gewordener Vogel stürmte Gyrth ständig auf den Drachen ein… vergleichbar einer Mücke bei einem Menschen. Zunächst nahm der Drache den Sperling gar nicht wahr und versuchte dann das merkwürdige Vogelviech mit dem Schlagen der Flügel oder mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verscheuchen, doch Gyrth ließ nicht locker. Immer wenn der Drache sich schließlich nicht mehr um Gyrth kümmerte, flog dieser die Nase des Drachen an… die empfindlichste Stelle am Drachenkopf. Langsam wurde der Drache immer ärgerlicher und schließlich begann er nach dem Vogel zu schnappen. Als dies auch nicht funktionierte, stieß er kleine Mengen an Feuer aus seinem Maul, doch Gyrth war dabei so flink, dass der Drache ihn nicht traf. Letztendlich reizte Gyrth den Drachen so, dass er ihm schließlich nachjagte, um den Störenfried nun endlich zu bekommen. Wütend knurrend verschwand der Drache über einem anderen Hügel und verfolgte den elenden Störenfried.

Brioc sah dem ganzen Treiben kopfschüttelnd zu. Dann gab er seinen Soldaten den Befehl, Cuthbert und seine Besitztümer zu suchen und in Sicherheit zu bringen, denn noch konnte er nicht sagen, ob der Drache nicht plötzlich wieder auftauchte… und sich dann auf sie stürzte. Brioc stellte fest, dass Cuthbert sich beim Angriff des Drachen tatsächlich den Hals gebrochen hatte, so dass er für den Jungen nichts mehr tun konnte, als ihn mitzunehmen, um ihn bestatten zu lassen. Als sie schließlich das Buch fanden und es entsprechend in die Decke eingewickelt auf Gyrths Pferd befestigt hatten, hörten sie noch einmal von weitem das Knurren des Drachens, ehe es endgültig verstummte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Gang in die Kellerräume, Anfang März 978 n. Chr._

„Also, in Ordnung, Aelli… komm' da raus, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Lass uns endlich die Sache zu Ende bringen!"

Obwohl Edith in Eile war und die Aufgaben für Salazar und Helga noch anstanden, blieb sie stehen und starrte den Schatten an, der sich ihr genähert hatte. Wenig später trat Aelli in ihr Blickfeld, wobei er sie argwöhnisch musterte.

„Also… du willst wissen, wer in der Kammer war? Du willst wissen, ob wir ein Ei von dort entwendet haben? Gut, ich will dir alles erzählen. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, werde ich die Geschichte vor Meister Salazar wiederholen und schwören, dass dies die Wahrheit ist. Ist dies recht so für dich?", sagte Edith energisch zu dem verkrüppelten Zauberschüler, der Edith immer wieder verfolgt hatte. Aelli musterte Edith weiter ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wobei er allerdings sehr finster vor sich hinsah. Edith stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und starrte Aelli genauso finster an. Eigentlich hätte sie vor dem älteren Jungen Angst haben müssen, doch nun ärgerte sie sich so über das stetige Auflauern, dass sie darüber ihre Angst vergaß.

„Ja, du hattest Recht. Meine Begleiter waren Sven, Eirik und Tortgyd. Wir sind in die Kammer eingedrungen, weil wir wissen wollten, was sich dort aufhält. Den Weg zur Kammer haben wir durch ein Licht gefunden, dass merkwürdigerweise im Verlies, in dem Sven und ich gefangen gehalten wurden, verschwand. Nach längerer Untersuchung haben wir dann den Gang gefunden und sind zum Tor der Kammer gelangt, das du uns mit Parsel aufgemacht hast. Dort sahen wir dich an den Behältern arbeiten… du kontrolliertest gerade diese Basiliskenbehälter, als Meister Salazar eintraf und dich schließlich mit sich nahm. Eigentlich wollten wir unbemerkt aus der Kammer fliehen, doch Sven war so neugierig und wollte sich die Basiliskeneier ansehen, so dass er einen der Deckel der Behälter abnahm und hineinsah. Ich wollte dies verhindern, damit man uns nicht bemerkte, zog an Sven, der sich gegen meinen Druck zur Wehr setzte und dabei kippte der Behälter um. Wahrscheinlich ist dabei das Basiliskenei aus dem Behälter gefallen und irgendwohin gerollt oder geflogen… jedenfalls haben wir nichts davon gesehen, außer dass wir überall Nährlösung kleben hatten. Es war wirklich keine Freude diese aus den Haaren zu kämmen, das kann ich dir schon sagen. Natürlich hat das Umwerfen des Bassins Krach gemacht und wir sind sofort geflohen, ohne uns umzusehen. Und wenig später bin ich dann zu Lady Helga gegangen und habe ihr alles berichtet. Reicht das jetzt?", sagte Edith giftig.

Aelli schaute Edith mit zugekniffenen Augen an.

„Und dies würdest du vor Meister Salazar schwören. Du würdest schwören, dass niemand von euch ein Ei mitgenommen hat!", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, dass würde ich schwören… als Hexe und als Schülerin von Lady Helga Hufflepuff. Wenn dies nicht wahr ist, dann will ich nicht mehr ihre Brosche tragen. Allein Sven und ich hatten die Möglichkeit ein Ei zu entwenden… und keiner von uns hat es getan!", sagte sie und versuchte Aelli in die Augen zu schauen, was ihr reichlich schwer fiel, da beide Augen eben woanders hinsahen. Aelli nickte.

„Gut… gehen wir zu Meister Salazar", sagte er kurz und knapp, wandte sich um und lief in Richtung seiner Kellerräume. Edith atmete tief ein und versuchte ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ehe sie Aelli folgte. Ohne dass weitere Worte fielen, gingen beide Schüler nebeneinander her. Edith wusste, dass ihre Aufgaben nun zeitlich kaum mehr zu erfüllen waren, doch es war ihr wichtig, dass das Problem mit Aelli endlich aus der Welt geschafft wurde. Schließlich liefen sie die Treppe hinunter und gingen durch einen der schmalen Gänge, als sie plötzlich merkwürdige Geräusche wahrnahmen. Es schien so, als würden sich mehrere Personen duellieren… als würden Flüche hin und her geworfen. Schreckensschreie und Kampflaute wechselten sich ab. Aelli schaute ohne ein Wort zu sagen Edith an, dann versuchte er sein Tempo zu erhöhen, während Edith unwillkürlich ihren Zauberstab zog. Was war dort im Gange. Hatte es Streit unter Schülern gegeben? Oder duellierten sich Bewohner von Hogsmeade? Was war dort los? Kaum kamen sie um eine Ecke, als sie beinahe mit einer Person in einem Kettenhemd zusammenstießen. Edith, die sich als erste fangen konnte, da sie hinter Aelli gegangen war, hob ihren Kopf und schaute verblüfft den Mann an, der ebenso verblüfft zurückschaute. Zunächst hatte Edith geglaubt, eine der Wachen von Hogwarts wäre vor ihr aufgetaucht, doch dann schaute sie auf das Kettenhemd der vor ihr stehenden Person… und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Ein Bündler!

Wie war dieser in die Kellerräume von Hogwarts gelangt? Sollte er gar durch einen dieser Gänge gekommen sein, die Salazar angelegt hatte? Hatte Salazar diese nicht magisch verschlossen oder Fallen ausgelegt? Ehe sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, war Aelli zwischen sie und den ebenfalls verblüfften Bündler getreten und hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben.

**„Stupor"**

Der Fluch traf den Bündler und ließ ihn nach hinten sacken. Doch im nächsten Moment schlugen überall um sie herum ebenfalls Blitze ein. Edith hatte zwar ihren Zauberstab gezogen, doch irgendwie war sie außer Lage diesen einzusetzen. Wäre Aelli nicht gewesen, der sich in ihre Seite warf, wäre sie nur einen Augenblick später von einem weiteren Fluch getroffen worden, der dort einschlug, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Während sie sich aufrappelte und sah, dass Aelli von mehren Flüchen getroffen wurde und ohnmächtig nach hinten umfiel, sah sie auch, wie ein großer Mann mit kurz geschorenen Haaren befahl, eine weitere Gestalt hochzunehmen und wegzuschleppen. Edith schaute den Mann an und abermals weiteten sich ihre Augen. Es war jener Mann, den Tortgyd im Wald gesehen hatte, jener Mann, der ein blindes Auge besaß und dessen Gesicht durch eine Narbe verunstaltet war. Es war… Corric, der Housecarl Solmens von Slytherin. Der Mann starrte sie an und begann breit zu lächeln, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hob. Nur einen Augenblick, dachte sich Edith… und alles wird vorbei sein. Sie starrte den Mann an und war kaum in der Lage sich irgendwie zu rühren. Wie ein Kaninchen auf die Schlange wartete sie ihr Ende ab. Doch im nächsten Moment hörte sie eine Stimme, hart und laut, die Corric ansprach.

„Nun, Corric, versuchst du dich wieder an kleinen Mädchen?"

Corric schwang herum… und auch Edith konnte erst jetzt sehen, wer den großen Mann angesprochen hatte. Während die anderen Bündler die leblose Gestalt wegschleppten, begann der Mann zu lachen.

„Na, wenn das nicht unsere ehemalige kleine Helga Hufflepuff ist. Nun, heute scheinst du nicht vor mir und meinen Schergen wegzulaufen, wie du es einst getan hast. Aber du scheinst noch immer so mutig und unnahbar zu sein wie im Kerker von Bodmin, wo wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Ich denke mir, ich sollte das beenden, was ich vor so langer Zeit begonnen hatte… die Vernichtung deiner Familie. Mal sehen, ob du auch so schreist, wie es dein Vater getan hat."

Helga trat fast gelassen in den Gang und musterte Corric auf ihre Art. In einer ihrer Hände befand sich Hrunting, welches noch nicht gezogen war, in der anderen ein Zauberstab. Lächelnd ging sie auf Corric zu, wobei Edith den Hass in den Augen ihrer Lehrerin aufblitzen sah. Doch obwohl diese Worte Helga zu treffen vermochten, zeigten sie keinerlei Wirkung. Ihre Stimme war weiterhin ruhig, fast zu ruhig.

„Corric… mein Vater war zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbewaffnet… und ein Zauberunkundiger. Für Euch war es leicht ihn zu töten. Doch mich zu töten, Corric, wird merklich schwerer werden. Wo ich doch zudem… das echte Hrunting hier habe."

Mit einem Schwung ihrer Hand entledigte sie sich der Scheide des Schwertes. Im nächsten Moment schoss die Flamme des Schwertes zur Decke und hüllte die Klinge Hruntings komplett ein. Ein vibrierendes Geräusch hob an, als würden tausend Hummeln zugleich auftauchen. Edith wusste nicht, dass es sich dabei um die Seelen der Gefangenen handelte, die sich nun befreien wollten. Edith sah, wie Helga kurz ihre Augen schloss, um sich zu beherrschen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass das Schwert nach Helgas Seele rief und dass dieser Ruf von Helga kaum noch abgewehrt werden konnte. Zu intensiv, zu mächtig war dieser Ruf, der nach Helgas Seele rief… ein Ruf, der so einmalig, so schön für den Träger war, dass er ihm beinahe nachging. Doch Helga beherrschte sich. Zu sehr war ein anderes Gefühl noch vorhanden, das in ihrer Seele brannte… Vergeltung für den Tod ihrer Eltern. Vergeltung für den Tod an Meister Richard. Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte Corric an, der nun unsicherer das Schwert musterte.

„Nun Corric, bereit dafür, Teil des Schwertes zu werden?"

Doch Corric sagte nun nichts mehr. Er hob nur seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Zauber ab. Doch Helga wehrte diesen lässig mit ihrem Zauberstab ab, so dass der Fluch verpuffte.

„Mehr kannst du nicht? Sollte ein Housecarl Solmens, dem man nachsagt, er sei ein großer Zauberer, so unfähig mit dem Zauberstab umgehen. Ich denke, du solltest erstmal in unserer Schule etwas lernen. Dort lernst man schon im ersten Jahr bessere Flüche kennen", sagte sie leicht lächelnd. Es schien, als würde sie sich entspannen, doch Edith wusste, dass Helga nur auf ihre Möglichkeit wartete. Es war, als würde eine Katze mit einer Maus spielen. Corric fluchte laut und griff an. Mit einer Kombination aus Flüchen und Schwertschlägen versuchte er Helga in eine Situation zu bringen, die ihm einen finalen Stoß ermöglichte, doch als Helga nur kurz ihr Schwert drehte, so dass Corrics Klinge gegen die ihre schlug, zerbrach Corrics Klinge, als sei sie nur aus einem weichen Material gefertigt. Klirrend fiel der abgetrennte Teil des Schwertes zu Boden, während Corric überrascht den Knauf und einen kleineren Teil der Klinge noch in seiner Hand hielt.

„Der schwarze Eldorman hätte dich warnen sollen. Hrunting zerschneidet Eisen wie Butter. Dein Schwert ist dagegen machtlos. Ergib dich und vielleicht… aber auch wirklich nur vielleicht erlasse ich dir dein Schicksal", sagte Helga, wobei sie Hrunting anhob. Doch Corric lachte nur laut auf, ehe er abermals seinen Zauberstab hob… und auf Edith zielte. Doch noch ehe er einen Fluch abfeuern konnte, schoss Hrunting vor, berührte Corric und saugte seine Seele aus seinem Körper. Ein grauenvoller Schrei… ein Schrei, den niemand in seinem Leben vergessen würde, hallte durch die Kellerräume. Dann brach er ab… und Edith, die sich ihre Ohren zugehalten hatte, sah, wie innerhalb von Sekunden Corrics Körper verging. Seine Haut schrumpelte zusammen… er selbst schien kleiner zu werden, dünner. Sein gesundes Auge nahm nun die gleiche Färbung an wie sein blindes. Die Haut über seinem Gesicht schien sich mehr zu straffen. Sein Körper begann sich in seiner Kleidung zu verlieren, ehe er sich schließlich, zur Mumie geworden, zur Erde neigte und dort aufschlug. Noch immer war seine Narbe im Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie wirkte nun weit weniger grausam als der Rest des Körpers. Helga bebte unter ihrem Schwert und fing ebenfalls an zu schreien. Sie konnte kaum noch die Klinge halten, die sich ihr entwinden wollte. Irgendwie wollte die Klinge nicht wieder in die Scheide zurück… sie wollte weitere Seelen aufsaugen. Schon schlug das Schwert in Helgas Richtung, nach einer weiteren Seele suchend. Edith sah, dass ihre Lehrerin den Kampf gegen das Schwert zu verlieren drohte, denn der Hass gegen Corric war mit dessen Tod verraucht. Irgendwie schaffte sie es zu Helga zu laufen und ihr das Schwert aus der Hand zu nehmen. Ein singender Ton durchdrang sie… er war machtvoll und reizend. Doch anders als bei Helga war er nur leise und weniger mächtig. Schnell nahm sie das große Schwert und stieß es in die Scheide. Augenblicklich verstummte der Ton und ebenso augenblicklich verschwand auch die Flamme, die sich um die Klinge gebildet hatte. Edith atmete laut ein. Der Ruf des Schwertes war verschwunden.

„Lady Helga?"

Edith drehte sich um und sah, wie ihre Lehrerin am Boden kauerte und zitterte. Tränen liefen ihr über ihre Wangen und sie war kaum in der Lage sich selbstständig zu erheben.

„Lady Helga? Geht es Euch gut?", fragte Edith noch einmal nach. Sie kniete sich neben ihre Lehrerin hin und streichelte sanft ihren Arm. Es schien, als würde sich Helga unter der sanften Berührung beruhigen.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten Edith wie auch Helga, dass andere Menschen den Gang bevölkerten. Edith zog ihren Zauberstab, um ihre Lehrerin zu verteidigen, doch dann sah sie, dass diese Menschen Zauberer der Schule waren, die ihr und Lady Helga zur Hilfe kommen wollten.

„Helga… um Himmelswillen, was ist hier passiert? Wir hörten einen Mark erschütternden Schrei. Was ist hier passiert?"

Rowena Ravenclaw drängte sich durch die nun schaulustigen Massen von Schülern, die auf Helga, Edith und den mumifizierten Leichnam Corrics schauten. Helga sah auf und schloss noch einmal ihre Augen. Sie wankte und konnte sich nur bei Edith abstützen, die ihr half.

„Salazar", krächzte sie, „Salazar".

Mehr brachte sie nicht fertig, dann sackte sie wieder gegen Ediths Körper und schloss die Augen. Sämtliche Kraft schien aus ihrem Körper gewichen zu sein.

„Was ist mit Salazar? Wo ist er?", fragte Rowena und schaute sich um. Doch niemand schien den Lehrer zu sehen oder ahnte, wo er sich aufhielt. Edith streichelte weiter die erschöpfte Helga am Arm, ehe sie sich zu Rowena umdrehte.

„Sie haben ihn… sie haben ihn entführt. Der Bund hat ihn entführt!"

Rowena starrte Edith an, als würde sie nicht verstehen, was Edith da sagte. Dann trat Melangell durch die Menge und beugte sich zu Helga hinunter. Schnell untersuchte sie Helga und ordnete an, dass Schüler, Lehrer und Angehörige des Schlosses und aus Hogsmeade Helga in den Krankenbereich bringen sollten. Als Melangell Edith untersuchte, schien diese sich schon fast gegen sie wehren zu wollen.

„Nein… nein, Lady Melangell. Ich bin in Ordnung… aber Aelli nicht. Er liegt da hinten. Er hat einen Fluch abbekommen, als er mich rettete."

Lady Melangell drehte sich in die angegebene Richtung um und ging wiederum durch eine Traube von Menschen hindurch zu Aelli, der noch immer bewusstlos im Gang lag.

„Kind, was ist hier passiert?"

Rowena hielt Edith an ihrem Arm fest, als diese Aelli und Helga in den Krankenbereich folgen wollte. Edith sah ihre Lehrerin nur müde an. Sie hatte keine Lust ihr jetzt ausgiebig zu antworten… nicht solange sie nicht wusste, wie es den beiden ging und ob für beide Hoffnung bestand.

„Bündler… sie sind hier eingedrungen und haben Meister Salazar überwältigt. Wie sind hinzugekommen und haben sie verjagt. Dabei hat Lady Helga Corric, den Housecarl Solmens von Slytherin, mit Hrunting getötet", sagte sie matt und befreite sich aus dem Arm Rowenas, die sie fassungslos anstarrte.

„Bündler, hier? Aber wie ist dies möglich?", rief Rowena… und doch schien niemand ihr eine Antwort geben zu können… oder zu wollen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Anworten:**

Fluffy: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel wird dir wieder ein paar schöne Minuten bringen. Ja, die Zentauren haben so ihre Anführerin gefunden. Und welch ein Wunder, es ist niemand Großes... sondern ein junges Mädchen. Aber es wird noch wichtig werden, dass sie Tortgyd folgen, du wirst sehen.

Ich wußte, dass dir Nadal sympatisch ist. Mir auch ! Nun ja, er ist ja auch bei mir einer der umfangreichsten und verzwicktesten Charaktere. Ein Wesen, der für das Böse arbeitet, aber gut ist... und sich nicht verbiegen läßt. Aber auch ein Charakter, der sich so langsam in der Geschichte entwickelt hat. Aber er hat noch einige Überraschungen auf Lager!

Mit dem Drachen hast du natürlich recht. grins Es war Zeit ihn wieder in die Geschichte zu holen.

Und mit Aelli und Edith... nun ich glaube, die Frage ist auch geklärt.

Arnie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

**Corfe** **Castle**

Corfe Castle, in Dorset, England, ist ein kleines Dorf mit einer Burgruine, das in einem Tal in den Purbeck Hills sieben Kilometer südöstlich von Wareham und acht Kilometer westlich von Swanage, angesiedelt ist. Das Dorf im Distrikt Purbeck hat 1.429 Einwohner (Stand: 2001), von denen 36 im Ruhestand sind.

Corfe Castle wurde vermutlich schon vor 8000 Jahren von vom Festland aus eingewanderten Europäern besiedelt. Später, gegen 1300 v. Chr., siedelten wahrscheinlich auch die Durotriges, ein keltischer Stamm, im Gebiet von Corfe Castle. Um ca. 50 n. Chr. ließen sich dann Römer bei Corfe Castle nieder, die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zunächst friedlich mit den Kelten zusammenlebten. Trotzdem schlugen und vertrieben die Römer die Kelten später in der Schlacht bei Maiden Castle. Nachdem die Römer sich am Anfang des 5. Jahrhunderts wieder aus Großbritannien zurückgezogen hatten, wurde das Land von Wikingern und den Sachsen angegriffen. Die Sachsen siedelten daraufhin bei Corfe Castle, wurden jedoch über Jahrhunderte hinweg immer wieder von dänischen Wikingerstämmen ausgeplündert. Im Jahr 875 erwirkte der sächsische König Alfred der Große mit Ubba Ragnarsson einen Waffenstillstand, der jedoch zwei Jahre später durch Halfdan Ragnarsson gebrochen wurde. In einer daraus resultierenden Seeschlacht verloren die Dänen etwa 120 Schiffe und zogen sich vorerst zurück. Um vor den Dänen sicher zu sein, ließ Alfred in Corfe Castle eine Befestigung anlegen.

**Sperling**

Die Sperlinge (Passeridae) sind eine Vogelfamilie, die zu den Singvögeln gehören.

Sie sind möglicherweise eng mit den Stelzen (Motacillidae) verwandt, die manchmal als Unterfamilie zu den Passeridae gerechnet werden. Bei noch weiterer Umgrenzung der Familie sind auch schon die Braunellen (Prunellidae), Webervögel (Ploceidae), Prachtfinken (Estrildidae) und Witwenvögel (Viduidae) dazugezählt worden.

Die Familie besteht aus vier Gattungen mit 36–37 Arten.

In Mitteleuropa kommen der Haussperling (Passer domesticus) und der Feldsperling (Passer montanus) vor. Etwas weniger bekannt ist der südeuropäische Weidensperling (Passer hispaniolensis). Der Schneefink (Montifringilla nivalis) aus den Hochlagen der Alpen zählt ebenfalls zu den Sperlingen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfthrith**

Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

_**Aelli**_

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, Anhänger Salazars, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred **

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthriths, späterer König Englands

**Aethelwine**

Sohn Ethelstan, einer der führenden Fürsten der Ostsachsen

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans.

**_Brioc_** **_ap Gwraid_**

Housecarls Hyfaidds von Rhuddlan

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe.

_**Cuthbert **_

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden und flieht von dort.

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

_**Dwynwen**_

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**Eirik** **Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens

_**Godric Gryffindor **_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

_**Helga Hufflepuff **_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwals, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

_**Melangell**_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

**_Merfyn_** **_ap Tungyr _**

Barde, auf Grund seiner Stimme und seines Aussehens Liebling der Frauen

_**Nadal Lynx **_

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**Ordgar**

Eldorman von Devonshire,

_**Osdryd **_

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Raegenhere_**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal. Stirbt bei einem Zusammenstoß mit Zentauren.

_**Richard Eriugena**_

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

_**Ruberaster**_

ein roter walischer Drache

_**Rhun ap Maredudd **_

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

_**Salazar Slytherin **_

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

_**Solmen Slytherin **_

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

_**Tortgyd **_

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.


	60. Salazars Herkunft

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich dem Bund der Wölfe entgegenstellen zu können, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein, damit sein Sohn Sven die Schule besucht. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Sven auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die uneheliche Tochter König Edgars, die dem jungen Dänen zur Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide schließlich befreit werden, werden die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme einen Gang entdeckt, der in eine geheimnisvolle Kammer führt, in der Salazar Basilisken züchtet. Als Sven aus Neugier einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken aufhält, umwirft und es verschwindet, müssen sie aus der Kammer fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten, worunter das Verhältnis der Gründer untereinander leidet. Als Ediths Freundin Tortgyd zusammen mit einer getöteten Patrouille im Wald aufgefunden wird, scheint ein Angriff des Bundes nur eine Frage der Zeit. Doch Tortgyd, die durch Nadal Lynx' Hilfe dem Tod entkommen war, findet im Wald jene Steine, die nach der Weissagung der Zentauren sie zu einem ihrer Führer machen. Geschickt wurden die Bündler durch den schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, der durch seine Wesen Informationen um Hogwarts sammeln ließ. Dabei erfuhr er nicht nur Dinge aus Hogwarts, die in gestohlenen Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch standen, sondern auch von Geheimgängen von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts. Mit Hilfe einer dieser Geheimgänge dringt eine Abordnung unter Corric, dem Housecarls Solmens von Slytherin, in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Helga kann diese Entführung zwar nicht verhindern, vertreibt allerdings die Bündler und tötet Corric mit Hilfe Hruntings. Der Angriff des Bundes kann somit zunächst nur von Helga und Rowena aufgehalten werden, da Godric noch in Wales weilt.

Dort versucht der ehemalige König Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb durch seinen Hofzauberer ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Unbemerkt gelangt das Buch in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zu Hilfe. Beide geraten erst in Haft, doch durch Rhun befreit, erfahren sie, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat und auf dem Weg nach England ist. Gyrth setzt ihm nach und erfährt, dass Cuthbert fast unter dem Bann des Buches steht und nun auch noch in die Reichweite eines Drachen gelangt ist. Als sie schließlich auf Cuthbert treffen, ist es für diesen zu spät. Der Drache tötete sein Pferd und ließ ihn mit gebrochenem Genick zurück. Nur durch seine Animagusfähigkeiten gelingt es Gyrth, den Drachen, der sich als Ruberaster herausstellt, wegzulocken, um das Buch nach Rhuddlan transportieren zu können.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der vor allem Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes Cynesige und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes, ausspioniert, dass Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Dunstan kann dieses Attentat erstmal abwenden und schickt Aelfstan gen Norden und Aethelwold zum Prinzen. Doch der schwarze Eldorman hat längst einen anderen Plan verfasst.

**17. Salazars Herkunft**

_Rhuddlan, Gemach der Königsmutter, 13 März 978 n. Chr. _

„Haltet sie fest, Majestät"

Godric versuchte seine Mutter zu bändigen, die mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Fesseln, die sie auf ihrem Bett festhielten, zu entfernen. Abermals schrieen beide Frauen auf, als wäre ein Dämon in ihre Körper gefahren. Es war auch ein Dämon, der in ihren Körpern war… nur dass dieser Dämon ein Mensch war und Iago ap Idwal hieß.

„Du wirst sie nicht retten können, Verräter! Sie werden nun alle beide sterben. Die Zeit ist nahe, dass du die Folgen deines Verrates erkennst", brüllte die Mutter Hyfaidds ihren Sohn an, wobei der König Gwynedds wusste, dass dies nicht seine Mutter sein konnte.

„Wage es nicht meiner Mutter noch weiteren Schaden zuzufügen, Iago. Sonst werde ich dich jagen, ob du dich in Angelsey aufhältst oder in der Hölle", sagte Hyfaidd zu seiner Mutter, die er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Bett festhielt. Abermals wanden sich die beiden Frauen, doch nicht nur die Männer, die sich gerade im Raum aufhielten, banden die Frauen an ihre Betten. Auch Godrics Zauber tat ein weiteres. Rhun, der zunächst wie hilflos das erneute Erwachen der Frauen mit angesehen hatte, half seinem Bruder seine Mutter zu bändigen.

„Schnell… übernimm sie. Ich muss den Zauber sprechen, ehe Iago unseren Müttern wirklich noch etwas antun kann. Danach wird es ihm schwer fallen, noch einmal in den Körper der beiden zu fahren", sagte Godric zu seinem Bruder, der nun seine Stelle einnahm. Godric rollte aus dem Bett und holte schnell das Buch, in dem er tagelang gelesen hatte. Er hatte sich erinnert, es in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gesehen zu haben und hatte es nun mit nach Rhuddlan genommen.

‚Wenn doch nur Gyrth endlich das Buch zurückbringen würde. Dann könnten wir den Fluch, den Bann, brechen und beide Frauen endlich aus dieser unerfreulichen Situation befreien', sagte sich Godric, doch er wusste, dass sich die Jagd auf Cuthbert nicht einfach gestalten mochte.

Godric griff nach dem Buch, blätterte nach der richtigen Seite und begann den Zauberspruch fast singend aufzusagen, wobei er seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Frauen richtete.

„Godric beeile dich. Mutter versucht gerade sich ihre Zunge durchzubeißen", rief ihm Rhun hektisch zu, der versuchte seine Mutter daran zu hindern. Schnell hatte auch er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schockte seine Mutter, ehe diese sich noch weiter verletzen konnte.

„**Fremder im fremden Körper, der du da bist,**

**Geist, der andere unterjochen mag, **

**Seele, die an anderen Seelen frisst,**

**Weiche nun, denn es ist nicht dein Tag.**

**Porta claudo"**

„Ich werde sie jetzt beide sterben lassen, wenn du jetzt nicht dem Thron Gwynedds abschwörst, Neffe. Geh auf dein Knie und erkenne den richtigen König von Gwynedd an, Hyfaidd, nämlich Iago ap Idwal", sagte die Königsmutter, doch Hyfaidd, der sie weiterhin festhielt, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemals, Onkel, niemals. Selbst wenn meine Mutter wirklich sterben müsste und wir dich nicht aufhalten könnten, würde ich nicht dem Thron abschwören. Du wirst nicht noch mal Gwynedd in ein solches Abenteuer stürzen und Wales verwüsten. Deine Zeit, Onkel, ist abgelaufen und nicht die meine. Du wirst keine weitere Chance erhalten, Gwynedd zu schaden", rief Hyfaidd laut auf, worauf Lady Dwynwen sich aufbäumte.

„**In der Zukunft und Vergangenheit,**

**Immer zu, jetzt und hier,**

**Körper, sei vom Fremden nun befreit,**

**Körper, gehöre nun wieder dir.**

**Porta claudo"**

„Dann, Neffe, nimm ihren Tod hin. So wie du den Tod deines Vaters, dieses räudigen Verräters, hinnehmen mussssstttteeee…."

In diesem Moment wurde ihre Stimme leiser und leiser und schließlich sackte Lady Dwynwen zur Seite. Godric atmete tief ein und stützte sich an einem Stuhl ab, während Hyfaidd und Rhun den Zauberer überrascht ansahen. Ehe Hyfaidd von seiner nun regungslosen Mutter abließ, kontrollierte er, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Dann erhob er sich.

„Ist es vorbei?", fragte Hyfaidd unsicher.

Godric nickte

„Ja, Majestät. Iago wird in den Körper Eurer Mutter nicht wieder einfahren können. Mehr kann ich aber ohne das Buch nicht tun. Was bedeutet, dass Eure Mutter, wie auch unsere, in diesem leblosen Zustand verbleiben wird, bis der Bann durch die Vernichtung des Buches gebrochen wird. Nun können wir nur noch warten und hoffen, dass uns bald das Buch gebracht…"

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Brioc ap Gwraid stürzte mit seinen Soldaten in das Gemach hinein. Alle sahen sehr mitgenommen aus, denn die Landschaft vor Rhuddlan hatte sich in den letzten Tagen in eine reine Schlammlandschaft verwandelt, seit der Schnee angefangen hatte zu schmelzen.

„Majestät… wir bringen Euch das Buch", schnaufte Brioc und verneigte sich, völlig außer Atem, vor dem König. Godric schaute die Soldaten verwundert an, ehe er in Richtung der Tür schaute, in der Annahme, dass Gyrth gleich auftauchen würde. Doch niemand anderes betrat weiter den Raum.

„Welch ein Glück, Bruder. Noch eben sagtest du, dass wir jetzt nur noch auf das Buch warten müssten und nun ist es schon in Rhuddlan!", sagte Rhun, der Godrics Bestürzung noch gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Soldat… wo ist mein Sohn?", sagte Godric mit banger Stimme.

„Er… er wollte uns einholen, da er erst den Drachen von dem Buch weglocken wollte", sagte Brioc immer noch schwer atmend. Inzwischen legten seine Soldaten das in Decken eingewickelte Buch auf den Boden des Gemaches.

„Drachen? Was für ein Drache? Und wo ist Cuthbert?", fragte Godric erstaunt nach.

Brioc schilderte in kurzen Sätzen, was sich zugetragen hatte und wie Gyrth den Drachen in seiner Animagusgestalt von ihnen weggelockt hatte.

„Und seitdem habt ihr ihn nicht wieder gesehen?", fragte Godric nach.

„Nein, Mylord. Wir haben gemacht, dass wir von dort wegkamen. Wir sind zwei Nächte und drei Tage durchgeritten. Gyrth hatte zwar gesagt, das Buch würde uns nicht in den Bann schlagen, solange wir es nicht mit unserer Hand berührten, aber ich wollte doch sicher gehen, dass es so schnell wie möglich nach Rhuddlan kommt. Und je weniger Zeit wir mit diesem verhexten Buch verbringen, um so weniger kann es uns verhexen", erwiderte Brioc. Man sah, dass der Soldat am Rande seiner Kräfte war. Dunkle Augenringe umgaben seine Augen, da er seit zwei Tagen oder gar länger nicht mehr geschlafen hatte.

„Danke, Brioc. Ich werde Eure Tat und die Tat all derer, die Euch begleitet haben, entsprechend ehren. Geht nun und ruht Euch aus!", sagte Hyfaidd mit ruhiger Stimme und schlug dabei seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Housecarls, der erleichtert aber müde nickte. Während der König den Housecarl aus dem Gemach brachte, stand Godric noch immer reglos neben seinem Bruder, wobei sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet war.

„Bruder, Gyrth wird es sicher geschafft haben, den Drachen abzulenken. Er wird sicher schon längst auf dem Heimweg sein und bald hier in Rhuddlan eintreffen", sagte Rhun, um Godric zu beruhigen. „Außerdem", fuhr Rhun fort, „außerdem kennt er ja den Drachen, so die Aussage von Brioc. Gyrth soll ihm gar einen Namen gegeben haben", versuchte er seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

Godric atmete tief ein. Er war sich sicher, dass Gyrth erwachsen genug war, aufkommende Schwierigkeiten entsprechend zu meistern. Und doch machte er sich einige Sorgen. Ein ausgewachsener Drache, selbst wenn man ihn kannte, war eben kein Haustier. Was war, wenn er da draußen sich verletzt hatte und nicht nach Rhuddlan apparieren konnte. Er hatte kein Pferd… er war zu Fuß. Würde er vielleicht Hilfe brauchen?

„Bruder… nun sorge dich nicht. Dein Sohn ist alt genug. Denk doch mal an dich. Als du so alt warst wie er, bist du auch etliche Tage außer Haus gewesen. Natürlich hatte sich unsere Mutter Sorgen gemacht, aber unser Vater hat sie beruhigt. Er ist ein Zauberer, er kennt sich mit allen möglichen Waffen aus und kann sich in der Natur ohne weiteres ernähren. Warte ab, er wird kommen", sagte Rhun und schüttelte seinen Bruder, der darauf seine Augen niederschlug und schließlich nickte.

„Ja… natürlich hast du recht. Nun… dann komm, lass uns dieses verfluchte Buch ansehen und seinen Bann auf unsere Mutter vernichten", sagte Godric.

„Und wie willst du dies machen?", fragte Rhun, doch Godric hatte bereits das Buch aus der Decke geholt und schaute auf den Titel. Dann lachte er laut auf.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Rhun überrascht, doch Godric schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Weil der Titel ‚ Die Sorgen eines Vaters' heißt. Aber ich denke mir, dass das Buch seinen Titel entsprechend demjenigen verändert, der es berührt. Man soll es so interessant finden und in das Buch schauen… damit man dann dem Bann verfällt. Nun… ich denke, wir sollten das Buch erst gar nicht aufmachen."

Er nahm das Buch und trat an den Kamin heran. Rhun schaute ihn erstaunt an, als Godric schließlich das Buch hochhielt und es dann mit Schwung in das Feuer des Kamins warf.

„**Incendio**", murmelte Godric und schon schossen die Flammen im Kamin hoch und umhüllten das Buch.

„Aber..?"

„Vertrau mir Rhun. Hätten wir das Buch aufgemacht und versucht den Bann so zu brechen, wären wir wahrscheinlich ebenfalls unter den Bann geraten. Nein, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass niemand mehr in dieses Buch schauen kann. Ich glaube, Bruder, sobald die Wörter auf den Seiten des Buches verbrannt sind, werden unsere Mutter und Lady Dwynwen wieder zu sich finden. Die Wörter sind es, die Sätze, die unsere Mutter und ihre Freundin verwirrten. Sie versuchten einen Sinn hinter den Sätzen zu suchen und haben sich so in ihrem eigenen Körper verloren", sagte Godric sicher, nahm einen Feuerhaken und drehte das angebrannte Buch auf seine Rückseite. Schon begann der Buchdeckel in Flammen aufzugehen. Godric starrte auf das Buch, das plötzlich in allen möglichen Farben zu brennen begann. Und dann…

„Lady Dwynwen?"

Rhun drehte sich um, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch wahrnahm, das von den Frauen herrührte. Tatsächlich begann Lady Dwynwen sich zu bewegen. Schließlich schlug sie die Augen auf und schaute erstaunt umher.

„Was… was ist geschehen? Warum bin ich gefesselt, Rhun? Oh, mein Gott… ich kann mich erinnern, dass…"

Sie schluckte und brach ab. Ihre Augen schauten entsetzt den Berater ihres Sohnes an, der sich über sie beugte und versuchte festzustellen, ob sie wirklich Lady Dwynwen war.

„Rhun, mein Zauber lässt es nicht zu, dass Iago noch einmal in ihren Körper fährt. Natürlich wäre ein guter Legilimentiker jetzt in der Lage festzustellen, ob sie wirklich die Mutter von König Hyfaidd ist, aber leider bin ich kein guter. Dennoch, wenn du willst, kann ich es bei unserer Mutter versuchen. Allerdings solltest du den Schockzauber, unter dem unsere Mutter noch leidet, zurücknehmen", sagte Godric zu seinem Bruder. Rhun wandte sich seiner noch immer geschockten Mutter zu, zog seinen Zauberstab und rief

„**Enervate"**

Dann wandte er sich ab und ließ Godric an seine Mutter heran, der seine Hände an ihre Schläfen legte und sich dann konzentrierte. Schließlich begann Godric zu lächeln und wenig später schlug auch Gwenllian ihre Augen auf.

„Godrith… Rhun. Goth thei Dank, dath ihr da theit. Ich… irgenthwie war ich nichth bei Thinnen… ich war irgenthwie hier… und dann doch nichth… ich… warum thpreche ich so komith… was isth mit meiner Thunge?"

Rhun atmete erleichtert ein, dann zog er sein Messer und befreite mit einem Schnitt die Fesseln seiner Mutter wie auch die von Lady Dwynwen.

„Ich glaube, du solltest König Hyfaidd ausrichten lassen, dass der Spuk nun endlich ein Ende hat", sagte Godric zufrieden. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal dem brennenden Buch zu, das schon bald nur noch ein Haufen Asche sein würde.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nahe Hogsmeade, Feldlager der Bündler, 13.März 978 n. Chr._

Dunkelheit umhüllte seine Sinne. Es war, als würde ein dicker dunkelgrauer Nebel, der fast ins Schwarze ging, alles was er fühlte einhüllen. Es war, als wären all seine Gefühle gar nicht seine, sondern die eines anderen. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz, keinen Verlust, keine Freude und keinen Hass, keine Liebe… allein eine Art Genugtuung blieb übrig in diesem nassen dichten Mantel um ihn herum. Er war hier allein… so allein, wie er es seit langem war, was ihn nicht schmerzte oder erschreckte. Nirgendwo schien ein Ausgang zu sein, nirgendwo ein Licht. Und doch mochte ihn dies nicht erschrecken. Es war, als wäre er endlich dort angekommen, wo er immer hingehen wollte. Zu Hause. Um ihn herum herrschte Friede. Ruhe. Zufriedenheit? Eine Reaktion, ein Gefühl bahnte sich schließlich doch noch einen Weg in seinen Kopf… Enttäuschung! War dies wirklich das Ende… sein Ende? War dies wirklich die Folge seiner Jagd, die Folgen seines Lebens, das er sich ausgesucht hatte. Ein Leben dürstend nach Rache an den Menschen, die einst die mächtigsten Gefühle aus ihm herausgeschnitten hatten, indem sie den Menschen vernichteten, den er geliebt hatte. War dies das Ziel, das er so lange angestrebt hatte? Nein… zudem hatte er es ja nicht erreicht, das Ziel. Er hatte nicht seinen Vater vernichtet… dem Bund geschadet… die Rache, die Jahrzehnte in seinem Körper gebrannt hatte, sie war, auch wenn sie in den letzten Jahren immer weniger heiß glühte, noch vorhanden. Nur dass er sie jetzt nicht spürte. Aber sie war da! Würde er sie eines Tages überwinden können? Und wie würde er sich danach fühlen? So wie jetzt… gefühllos, umhüllt von etwas, das sich plötzlich wie Klebstoff anfühlte und ihm den Atem nahm? Sein Körper begann sich gegen die Umhüllung zu wehren. Es schien, als würde er den Nebel zerreißen können, doch seine Arme schienen sich im Nichts zu verlieren. Und je mehr er versuchte sich zu befreien, desto enger schien der Nebel sich um ihn zu hüllen. Eisig legte er sich auf seinen Brustkorb, eisig atmete er ihn ein. Er würgte. Doch während sein Körper den Kampf gegen den Nebel, gegen dieses Einhüllende, zu verlieren drohte, wurde sein Kopf um so klarer. Und dann… dann wusste er, wie er den Kampf gegen dies alles gewinnen konnte. Er musste fühlen! Er musste all jene Gefühle, die er ausgegrenzt hatte, die er im Innersten versteckt hatte, hervorholen. Er musste hassen. Er musste lieben. Er musste den Verlust wieder spüren, er musste sich aber auch über etwas wieder freuen können. Und er musste wieder Schmerz ertragen können. Nicht nur körperlichen Schmerz. Auch seelischen. Und je mehr er sich in diese Gedanken hineinversetzte, je mehr begann er all diese Gefühle wieder zu spüren… und zu begreifen. Und dann, dann riss der Nebel, Licht war plötzlich da und er...

„… er wacht langsam auf, Großmeister", sagte eine Stimme.

„Sehr gut! Ihr seht, Byreth, es war richtig, dass ich mich nicht eingemischt habe. Es war wichtig, dass er von selbst den Weg zu den Lebenden wieder gefunden hat. Nun könnt Ihr Eurem Herrn sagen, wenn er hier ankommt, dass sein Sohn wieder unter den Lebenden weilt. Allerdings lasst mich erst mit ihm allein!", sagte eine freundliche, aber eisige Stimme, die jedem, der in der Nähe war, einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Salazar atmete tief ein, dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. Er schien auf dem Boden zu liegen, auf einem Holzboden, denn er konnte vor seinen Augen die genaue Maserung des Holzes sehen. Wie es aussah, schien der Raum recht hell zu sein, was bedeutete, dass es nicht Nacht sein mochte und dass nicht nur Fackellicht den Raum durchflutete. Langsam begann Salazar sich zu drehen, bis ihm der schwarze Eldorman ins Gesichtsfeld kam. Noch einmal versuchte sich Salazar zu erinnern, wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war… hierher in diesen Raum. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an den plötzlichen Alarm einer seiner Fallen, die er in den Tunneln angebracht hatte, die von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts führten. Erregt war er schnell in Richtung des Tunnels gelaufen, der sich recht nahe seiner Kellerräume befand, als er plötzlich angegriffen wurde. Noch immer konnte er es sich nicht erklären, wie die Bündler es geschafft hatten, seine Falle im Tunnel zu überwinden und nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Dies war doch gar nicht möglich! Nur ein kleines intelligentes Tier mit Zauberkräften wäre in der Lage gewesen, der Falle zu entgehen und sie unwirksam zu machen. Selbst ein Hauself wäre dazu zu groß gewesen. Sollten die Bündler über ein solches „Tier" verfügen? Oder gab es Verräter auf Seiten der Bürger Hogsmeades, die seine Falle ausspioniert hatten? Er hatte lange Zeit nichts mehr von Raegenhere gehört! War jener geflohen? Lebte er überhaupt noch? Hatte er ihn, Salazar, verraten? Vielleicht hätte er vorsichtiger sein müssen? Er hatte sich auch nicht vorstellen können, dass er vom schwarzen Eldorman entführt werden würde. Was wollte jener von ihm? Jedenfalls war er in die Falle der Bündler geraten, die ihn zu überwältigen versuchten. Er hatte sich zunächst noch erfolgreich gewehrt, doch die Übermacht an Bündlern war dann doch zu groß gewesen. Schließlich hatte man ihn überwältigt, geschockt und hierher, wo auch immer dies war, verschleppt!

„Ich grüße dich, Salazar Slytherin und freue mich, dass du auch weiterhin unter den Lebenden weilst", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, der vor dem liegenden Salazar auf einem thronähnlichen Stuhl saß. Fast milde schaute er auf Salazar herunter, als würde er auf einen Hund zu seinen Füssen schauen. Salazar richtete sich langsam auf und versuchte nach seinem Zauberstab zu fühlen, wobei er weiterhin den schwarzen Eldorman musterte. Dieser saß reichlich entspannt in seinem Stuhl und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich denke, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich dir als erstes deinen Zauberstab abgenommen habe. Weißt du, ich habe dich nicht weiterleben lassen, um mich hier mit dir zu duellieren. Ich denke mir auch, dass ich deine Stärke einzuschätzen vermag… und deshalb, zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, Salazar, bitte ich dich, von irgendwelchen Angriffen auf mich abzusehen. Solltest du mich angreifen, müsste ich dich natürlich töten, denn deine Fähigkeiten sind nicht so gering, dass ich mir einen Angriff, magisch oder nicht, auf meine Gesundheit leisten könnte", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, hob seinen Arm und forderte damit elegant Salazar auf, auf einem benachbarten Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Salazar blieb einen Moment erstaunt hocken, wobei er sein Gegenüber musterte, dann nahm er das Angebot des Großmeisters an und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Einen Wein?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman weiter und hob dazu einen Becher, der reichlich verziert war. Wieder schaute Salazar den Großmeister des Bundes skeptisch an. Noch immer war ihm nicht bewusst, warum dieser Mann, ein Mann, den man mehr als fürchten musste und der ihr Gegner war, ihm gegenüber so freundlich war. Schließlich verneinte Salazar die Frage mit einem kurzen Schütteln seines Kopfes, ohne dann weiter auf die Frage des Eldormannes einzugehen.

„Nun, dann nicht", sagte jener, nahm den Becher und führte ihn zum Mund der Maske, die er wie immer trug. Nach einigen Schlucken, die das einzige Geräusch in diesem Raum waren, setzte er den Wein ab, wischte sich mit der in einem schwarzen Handschuh verborgenen Hand die Maske ab und stellte langsam, als wäre er in Gedanken, den Becher auf einem nahen Tisch ab. Dann mustere er Salazar, ehe er leicht nickte.

„Nun, Salazar, wahrscheinlich fragst du dich die ganze Zeit, warum du hier, in einem der wunderschönen Häuser Hogsmeades, mit dem Anführer der Bündler zusammensitzt, der nichts anderes vor hat, als in den nächsten Tagen dein augenblickliches Zuhause, diese Burg Hogwarts, zu stürmen, deine Freunde, soweit sie da sind, zu töten und die Schule zu schließen? Ich an deiner Stelle jedenfalls würde mir diese Frage stellen. Warum ließ ich dich weiterleben… entführte dich gar? Ich werde es dir sagen!", sagte der schwarze Eldorman in einem Plauderton, der nichts von der Gefährlichkeit dieser Person offenbarte.

„Ich habe mich immer schon für dich interessiert. Ich wollte dich endlich einmal persönlich kennen lernen, denn ich halte eigentlich große Stücke von dir. Deine Zaubertränke sind… wie soll ich es sagen… ja…ohne zu übertreiben… phänomenal, vor allem dieser Trank, den du benutztest, um dich wie Helga aussehen zu lassen. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich einige sehr gute Zauberer angestellt habe, um herauszubekommen, wie dieser Zaubertrank funktioniert? Und dass es bisher keinem anderen gelungen ist, ihn nachzubrauen? Wie nennst du ihn eigentlich?", fragte schwarze Eldorman weiterhin sehr freundlich.

Salazar musterte den Großmeister weiterhin, dann entschloss er sich ihm zu antworten.

„Vielsafttrank!"

„Vielsafttrank? Ein merkwürdiger Name! Vielsafttrank… Ein merkwürdiger Name für einen merkwürdigen Trank. Nun gut! Ich kann dich sicher nicht veranlassen, mir das Rezept freiwillig zu überlassen…Nein? ... Schade… Es wäre zu schön, denn einen solchen Trank kann man immer wieder gut gebrauchen. Aber dies ist eigentlich nicht der Hauptgrund, warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe, denn sonst würde ich dir jetzt dieses Rezept anders entreißen... Ich habe durch meine Informanten, die ich in Hogsmeade einschmuggeln konnte, gehört, dass du dich mit den anderen…, wie werdet ihr noch einmal gleich genannt?"

„Gründer!"

„Richtig, Gründer. Also… dass du dich mit den anderen Gründern der Schule nicht immer gut verstehst. So wie man mir berichtet hat, hast du eine andere Meinung in Bezug darauf, wer in einer solchen Schule ausgebildet werden sollte und wer nicht. Und wie mir zugetragen wurde, ähneln sich unsere Ansichten darin doch sehr. Auch ich bin der Ansicht, dass es eine Elite von Zauberern geben sollte, die die Geschicke des Landes in ihren Händen halten sollte. Uns beiden ist natürlich klar, dass dies nur Zauberer sein dürften, deren Herkunft auch angelsächsisch ist und die natürlich aus reinen Zaubererfamilien stammen. Eine Dänin oder ein Waliser dürften einfach nicht über eine solche Schule entscheiden. Deshalb mache ich dir jetzt ein Angebot, Salazar, was deinen Ansichten entsprechen sollte. Hogwarts wird es in einigen Tagen nicht mehr geben… aber die Idee einer Schule für eine solche Elite ist großartige. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du als Leiter dieser Schule vorstehst und die Elite des Landes ausbildest. Was meinst du?"

Der schwarze Eldorman breitete seine Arme aus, als würde er Salazar im nächsten Moment herzen, der dieser blieb sitzen und musterte den schwarzen Eldorman kritisch. Dann, nachdem der schwarze Eldorman langsam seine Arme wieder herunter genommen hatte, räusperte sich Salazar.

„Ihr wollt nach der Vernichtung unserer Schule mir die Leitung einer anderen Schule übergeben, welche Schüler aus adligen angelsächsischen Familien mit langer Zauberertradition ausbildet? Habe ich Euch richtig verstanden?", sagte Salazar mit leiser Stimme.

„Genau dies wollte ich sagen!", sagte der schwarze Eldorman.

„Und dafür soll ich mich gegen Hogwarts stellen… und die Gräueltaten meines Vaters vergessen?", fragte Salazar nach und schaute dem Großmeister in die Augen.

„Du meinst die Sache damals mit deiner Halbschwester… ich bitte dich! Hätte er gewusst, wer sie ist, er hätte sie vielleicht nicht getötet. Oder… nun ja, vielleicht auch gerade deshalb!", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und drehte verlegen seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Tür. Salazar schaute den Eldorman schlagartig erstaunt an. Halbschwester? Wessen Halbschwester?

„Was meint Ihr mit Halbschwester?", fragte Salazar verwundert und irritiert nach. Der schwarze Eldorman lehnte sich entspannt in seinem thronartigen Stuhl zurück.

„Das weißt du nicht? Nun, vielleicht sprechen wir ja dann doch von zwei verschiedenen Menschen. Ich spreche jedenfalls von deiner Halbschwester Cuthburh. Die Tochter von Hunwald Slytherin."

Salazar erstarrte. Cuthburh war seine Halbschwester? Aber… wie das? Wie konnte Cuthburh seine Halbschwester gewesen sein? Und wer war überhaupt Hunwald Slytherin?

„Ich sehe, dein Vater, Solmen, hat dir die Geschichte nicht erzählt? Du weißt nicht, wer Hunwald war? Nun, gut, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er nicht gerade stolz auf diese Geschichte ist. Ja… Cuthburh war deine Halbschwester, Salazar. Sie war die Tochter deines leiblichen Vaters und seiner Frau, die diese kurz vor deiner Geburt zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ich sehe dein verdutztes Gesicht, Salazar… Nun, dann fange ich am besten vorn an. Du, Salazar Slytherin bist ein echter Slytherin… aber nicht der rechtmäßige Sohn von Solmen."

Salazar starrte den schwarzen Eldorman fassungslos an. Er, Salazar Slytherin, war nicht der Sohn Solmens. Aber wie?

„Dein Vater, Hunwald Slytherin, war ein Cousin Solmens. Er besaß in Cornwall nur ein kleines Anwesen, allerdings war er am Hofe ein gern gesehener junger Mann, der dort viel an Einfluss besaß. Und er war Anführer einer Gruppe von Zauberern aus Cornwall, die nach seinem Tod in den Bund übergingen. Er war ein fähiger Zauberer, schlank, mit schwarzen Haaren, gut aussehend. Eigentlich ein Frauenheld, doch bis zu der Begegnung mit deiner Mutter war er seiner Frau treu gewesen. Dann aber lud ihn sein reicher Cousin Solmen nach Bodmin ein, da dessen Sohn Balstan geboren worden war. Natürlich hatte Solmen auch einen anderen Grund, denn Solmen war gerade Eldorman von Cornwall geworden, nachdem sein Vater gestorben war. Manche sagen, er hätte seinen Vater ermordet, aber dies glaube ich nun doch nicht. Jedenfalls ist es nicht belegt. Und, wie du weißt, habe ich überall meine Quellen. Jedenfalls wollte Solmen in diese Gruppe von Zauberern hinein, um mehr Macht am Hofe Aethelstans zu erhalten. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, da Aethelstan den letzten der Könige Cornwalls besiegt hatte und die Zauberer aus Cornwall sich nun Aethelstan zugehörig fühlten. Dein Vater Solmen war schon immer ein sehr machthungriger Mann. Jedenfalls folgte Hunwald der Einladung seines Cousins und lernte deine Mutter kennen. Wie man mir später erzählte, soll es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen sein. Das Problem beider war nur, dass beide verheiratet waren. Dennoch trafen sie sich von nun an regelmäßig und gingen ihrer Liebe nach. Begünstigt und geschützt wurde dies alles von Prinz Edmund, dem Halbbruder Aethelstans und späteren Königs von England. Dieser war wie Hunwald ein Frauenheld und liebte es, die Frauen zu erobern. Nicht umsonst hatte er zwei Frauen, mehrere Kinder und etliche Liebschaften. Schließlich wurde die Liebschaft zwischen Hunwald und deiner Mutter doch noch aufgedeckt. Solmen, der seine Frau Cysnefled abgöttisch liebte, drehte beinahe durch. Er stellte seinem Cousin eine Falle, die ihn am Hofe erledigte und diskeditierte. Selbst Edmund konnte nichts mehr für Hunwald tun. Dann ließ er ihm auflauern und tötete ihn eigenhändig. Zurück blieben seine Frau und ihr neugeborenes Kind, dass Cuthburh genannt wurde. Doch Solmen rächte sich auch an ihr, indem er ihr das Anwesen verpfändete, so dass sie aus Cornwall fliehen und sich anderen adligen Familien als Dienstmagd anbieten musste. Doch damit ließ sich nicht die Liebschaft deiner Mutter mit Hunwald vertuschen, denn Cysnefled wurde schwanger. Wie eine Amme meinen Informanten erzählte, war das Kind, du Salazar, von Hunwald gezeugt worden. Nach dem Tod von Hunwald verging deine Mutter vor Gram und starb schließlich bei deiner Geburt. Tja… und dein Vater Solmen, der wusste, dass du das Produkt dieser Liebschaft warst, begann dich zu hassen."

Stille trat ein, als der schwarze Eldorman abermals den Becher voller Wein nahm und einen Schluck daraus trank.

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?", sagte Salazar nach einigen Minuten betroffen. Sein Hass auf seinen vermeintlichen Vater war durch die Geschichte eher gestiegen, als verflogen. Der schwarze Eldorman schaute Salazar eindringlich an, dann begann er zu lächeln.

„Kannst du dir dies nicht denken? Ich möchte dein Vertrauen gewinnen, Salazar. Geheimnisse und verborgenes Wissen fördern dies sicher nicht. Ich möchte, dass du über deine Zukunft nachdenkst. Nun… du bist jung, Salazar. Und du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Ich dagegen werde so langsam alt. Nicht, dass ich an Macht verloren habe, nein… nicht, dass ich mich auf meine alte Haut zurückziehen möchte. Aber dennoch… ich muss an die Zukunft des Bundes denken. Du wärst ein würdiger Nachfolger. Ein Mann ohne Skrupel. Ein Mann, der den Bund noch lange führen mag, wenn dein Vater Solmen und auch ich schon zu Staub zerfallen sind. Ich möchte dich gern als Verbündeten haben, Salazar, und nicht als Gegner. Sicher… du hasst deinen Vater, natürlich… und vielleicht wirst du dich eines Tages an ihm rächen. Nun ja… gut! Er tötete immerhin deine Halbschwester… wobei er nicht wusste, dass sie die deine war! Wie auch du nicht wusstest, dass sie deine Halbschwester war. Erst später, als ich Großmeister des Bundes wurde, spielte ich deinem Vater die Informationen zu, die ich bis zu diesem Moment erhalten hatte. Vielleicht hätte er dich früher darüber aufklären müssen, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht sein rechtmäßiger Sohn bist, da du dich ja auch in deinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild von deinem Bruder Balstan entsprechend unterscheidest. Vielleicht hätte er dich mehr lieben sollen. Ich habe ihm schon damals gesagt, welche Fähigkeiten ich in dir sehe, doch er war eben verblendet", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und hob die Hand. Dann, nachdem Salazar weiter geschwiegen hatte, fuhr er weiter fort.

„Sieh, Salazar… dein Vater Hunwald war zu seiner Zeit einer der wichtigsten Männer im Land. Seine Ideale sind es gewesen, die den Bund hierhin gebracht haben. Willst du nicht die Aufgaben… die Ideale deines rechtmäßigen Vaters fortführen… zusammen mit mir?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman schließlich. Er schaute Salazar an, der ihn noch immer ohne zu antworten anstarrte.

„Nun gut… ich denke mir, du hast genügend Stoff um nachzudenken. Ich werde dich jetzt in dein Zimmer bringen lassen. Dann kannst du dort überlegen, nachdenken und mir dann eine Nachricht übermitteln. Denke daran… Hogwarts ist nicht zu halten. Mit dir mehr… ohne dich weniger. Aber auch wenn du dich gegen uns entscheidest, dann wird Hogwarts untergehen. Noch einmal werde ich euch alle nicht unterschätzen."

Auf ein Handzeichen hin treten zwei Wachen ein, die einen nachdenklichen Salazar in sein Zimmer brachten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, Lehrerzimmer, 13. März 978 n. Chr._

„Und du wusstest von Salazars Geheimgängen?"

Cedric starrte seine Frau an, die noch immer matt war und bei den Vorwürfen der anderen Lehrer kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Ja… ich habe es gewusst. Ich habe von Nadal von den Gängen erfahren und Salazar zur Rede gestellt. Er hat es gegenüber mir zugegeben und mir versprochen, sie entsprechend zu verschließen", sagte Helga und atmete danach seufzend aus.

„Er hat dir versprochen, sie zu verschließen. Na wunderbar! Man sieht, wie weit er sein Versprechen gehalten hat", sagte Rowena, wobei sie gehässig ihre Arme hochriss und laut auflachte.

„Rowena… er ist es, der jetzt entführt wurde. Nicht du! Er ist jetzt im Lager der Bündler, nicht du! Er hat jetzt darunter zu leiden, dass er die Geheimgänge nicht richtig verschlossen hat, nicht du!", sagte Helga ein wenig säuerlich auf Grund der Reaktion ihrer Freundin.

„Wir alle haben durch die Geheimgänge zu leiden, Helga. Sicher, er wurde entführt und es wird ihm nicht gut gehen dort… aber immerhin haben wir einen halbtoten Schüler und immer noch die Gefahr, dass wiederum Bündler unbemerkt in Hogwarts eindringen können, ohne das wir wissen wo! Wie sollen wir Hogwarts halten, wenn wir von innen angegriffen werden?", sagte Cedric mit ernster Stimme.

„Ich weiß", sagte Helga noch matter und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. „Aber ich wollte keinen Zwist. Nur gemeinsam, nur wenn wir alle an einem Strang ziehen, können wir diesem Ansturm begegnen. Ich weiß doch, wie wir uns in der letzten Zeit wegen unserer unterschiedlichen Positionen gestritten haben. Genau deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass durch Salazars Aktionen unsere Gemeinschaft irgendwie… zerbricht!"

Cedric schaute seine Frau an und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Rowena sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.

„Nun… aber das ist nicht alles. Kennst du diese Unterlagen?", sagte Cedric und gab seiner Frau ein Pergament, welches sehr zerknittert war. Helga faltete das Pergament auseinander und schaute es an, ehe sie es verwundert wieder auf den Tisch zurücklegte.

„Ja… dies ist ein Teil aus meinem Tagebuch. Woher habt ihr es? Und warum ist es so zerknittert?"

„Weil es sich in der Tasche des mumifizierten Corric befand. Die Frage ist nun, woher hat er diesen Teil deines Tagebuches? So wie es aussieht, ist dort in diesem Teil eine genaue Darstellung des Grundrisses von Hogwarts eingezeichnet. Zusammen mit Notizen über jenen Geheimgang, durch den die Bündler bei uns eindrangen. Das heißt nicht nur, dass die Bündler nun wissen, wie sie unbemerkt nach Hogwarts eindringen können, sie wissen auch danach, wo sie hin müssen. Kein schöner Gedanke!", sagte Cedric, worauf Helga schlucken musste. Ihr Mann verstand nicht, warum Helga überhaupt dieses Tagebuch noch weiter schrieb, doch Helga empfand es als Pflicht, der Nachwelt von ihrem Kampf gegen den Bund zu erzählen.

„Vielleicht hat ja auch Salazar den Bündlern die Seiten überlassen", meinte Rowena schnippisch.

„Du meinst Salazar ist ein Verräter? Glaubst du nicht, dass du in dieser Sache ein wenig überreagierst?", meinte Helga. Doch Rowena rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Wir sollten uns tatsächlich nicht entzweien. Salazar ist immerhin vom Bund entführt worden. Ich sehe darin keinen Trick, da er seinen Vater hasst und die Methoden des Bundes verachtet. Nein, Salazar ist kein Verräter. Helga, Schatz, ich denke, du solltest in deinem Tagebuch nachsehen, ob darin einige Seiten fehlen. Wenn ja, dann würde ich dich bitten, dieses nun woanders aufzubewahren, denn irgendjemand scheint daraus die Informationen den Bündlern und damit dem schwarzen Eldorman zuzuspielen", sagte Cedric mit mahnenden Worten. Wieder atmete Helga tief ein. Ihr Mann hatte Recht, wenn es stimmte.

„Oh, mein Gott. Wenn Corric diese Informationen hatte, so kennt der schwarze Eldorman auch alle Geheimnisse über Hrunting", fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

„Das ist anzunehmen", sagte Cedric und nickte.

„Was können wir nun tun? Wie können wir verhindern, dass der Bund uns von innen her besiegt?", warf Melangell in das Gespräch ein. Bisher hatte die Frau Godrics sich aus der Diskussion herausgehalten und schweigend zugehört.

„Wir müssen irgendwie etwas… ja quasi erfinden, womit der Bund nicht klar kommt, wenn er in Hogwarts eindringen sollte. Etwas wie verschwindende Treppen und andere Fallen, die sie aufhalten oder gar vernichten", sagte Folcard.

„Wie wäre es mit Treppen, die ihre Ausgangslage verändern, so dass sie nicht immer dorthin führen, wo sie noch eben geführt haben? Und mit Trickstufen, die einbrechen, wenn man sich auf sie stellt?", meinte Rowena, worauf alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Das ist eines… aber wir sollten auch überall Wächter aufstellen, die sofort andere informieren. Und wir sollten auch verhindern, dass die noch vorhandenen Spione der Bündler unsere Neuigkeiten verraten können. Am besten sollten wir ihnen eine Falle stellen. Nun… Rowena würdest du dich um die Treppen und die anderen Veränderungen kümmern… und du Folcard, um die Falle für die Spione?", fragte Cedric die Anwesenden. Beide Zauberer nickten, wobei bei beiden ein leichtes Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel spielte.

„Wir sollten Harald um Hilfe bitten", warf Helga ein. Alle starrten Helga an, als hätte diese einen nicht ganz so klugen Einwand gebracht.

„Du meinst Harald Blauzahn, den dänischen König?", fragte Melangell nach. Helga nickte.

„Immerhin geht sein Sohn auf unsere Schule. Noch ist anscheinend nur ein Teil der Bündler hier. Doch ich nehme an, dass das Heer des schwarzen Eldorman nur noch wenige Tage von Hogwarts entfernt ist. Harald könnten wir, wie wir schon damals gesagt haben, als Partner gegen den Bund gut gebrauchen. Lasst uns eine Eule zu ihm schicken und ihn auffordern uns beizustehen", wandte Helga sich den anderen zu.

„Glaubst du nicht, er wird dafür Hrunting von dir fordern?", meinte Folcard.

„Doch, das wird er. Und ganz ehrlich… vielleicht sollte man ihm Hrunting auch geben", sagte Helga, worauf alle Anwesenden die Luft anhielten.

„Bist du dir darin wirklich sicher?", fragte Cedric unsicher und musterte seine Frau.

„Nein… nein, Cedric, das bin ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Hrunting nicht noch einmal ziehen kann, ohne mich selbst zu vernichten. Hrunting kann uns nicht mehr helfen. Sicher, einer von euch kann Hrunting benutzen… doch mögt ihr die Macht dieses Schwertes wirklich spüren? Es wird wie nach meiner Seele auch nach der eurigen lechzen. Je mehr ihr in der Schlacht Hrunting benutzt, je abhängiger werdet ihr von diesem Schwert… je mehr werdet ihr dem Schwert gehören. Als Corric vor mir stand, da war Hass in mir, weil er meine Eltern getötet hatte… und dieser Hass war es, der Hrunting zunächst noch stoppte. Dennoch macht das Schwert euch nicht nur abhängig… es macht euch skrupellos. Als Corric sich umwandte und seinen Zauberstab auf Edith richtete, da verschwanden alle Hemmnisse in mir. Ein normal denkender Mensch hätte vielleicht Corric mit seinem Zauberstab geschockt oder ihn anders entwaffnet, aber ich war in diesem Moment kein normal denkender Mensch. In mir schrie Hrunting und dieser Schrei nach einer Seele war so süß, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als Corric mit dem Schwert zu töten und seine Seele von ihm aufsaugen zu lassen."

Helgas Gesicht hatte sich ins Unangenehme verzogen, als sei ihr die Galle hochgekommen.

„Als die Seele aufgesaugt worden war, da merkte ich, wie Hrunting mein Denken beherrschte. Doch da war es bereits zu spät. In mir tobte ein Kampf, den ich ohne Edith verloren hätte. Schon längst kann ich das Schwert nicht mehr zerstören… und nun weiß ich auch, dass ich es nicht mehr gebrauchen kann."

„Dennoch sollten wir wirklich überlegen, ob wir es Harald versprechen sollten. Er sieht in ihm nur die Macht… und er wird, genauso wenig wie der schwarze Eldorman, keine Skrupel haben, es entsprechend einzusetzen. Du hast natürlich Recht, du kannst Hrunting nicht mehr benutzen… also werde ich es führen, so wie dein Vater es geführt hat. Ich besitze keine Zauberkraft, also werden die Runen bei mir nicht wirken… und somit seine zerstörerische Wirkung nicht entfalten können", sagte Cedric.

„Aber was ist mit Harald?", fragte nun Melangell nach.

„Eine Anfrage schadet ja doch nicht, oder? Wenn wir fallen, wird Hrunting in die Besitz des schwarzen Eldorman gehen. Daran kann Harald nichts liegen. Also… wird er uns helfen, um dann seinen Tribut zu fordern", sagte Rowena.

„Sind wir aber auch bereit, diesen Tribut dann zu zahlen? Könnte es nicht sein, dass uns dann der Dänenkönig belagert, wenn der Bund geschlagen sein sollte?", fragte Folcard nach.

„Wenn wir den Bund schlagen!", sagte Helga. „ Ich denke mir, wir sollten das Risiko eingehen. Harald ist glaube ich eher bereit, mit uns zu verhandeln."

Cedric nickte.

„Also gut, dann schreibe du einen Brief an deinen Harald mit der Bitte uns zu helfen", sagte Cedric.

„Wie befreien wir Sal?", sagte nun Folcard und lehnte sich dabei vor.

„Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, wo er sich aufhält. Der Bund kann ihn überall hin verschleppt haben…"

Die Tür ging auf und eine Wache eilte herein, unterbrach so Rowena für kurze Zeit, als er zu Cedric herantrat und ihm eine Nachricht überbrachte.

„… Somit ist eine Rettungsaktion kaum möglich. Wobei ich eigentlich im Augenblick auch keine wirkliche Lust habe, ihn zu befreien, so wie er sich benommen hat", sagte Rowena bitter.

„Rowena… auch wenn ihr wegen ihm und auch mir vielleicht verärgert seid. Er ist einer von uns. Und er hat ein Recht darauf, dass wir zu ihm stehen", sagte Helga.

„Wie erfahren wir, wo er sich aufhält. Natürlich könnten wir, sollten wir einen ihrer Spione gefangen nehmen, die Information aus ihm herauspressen, aber wir haben bisher keinen!", sagte Folcard und hob seine Schultern.

„Nun, ich denke, sie werden ihn in ihr Heerlager gebracht haben… und jenes, wie mir diese Nachricht sagt, liegt nahe Hogsmeade. Jenem Hogsmeade, das in diesem Moment gerade brennt."

Alle Anwesenden starrten Cedric an, ehe sie aufstanden und an das Fenster traten, um von dort den Schein der Flammen von weitem zu sehen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten: **

**Fluffy: **Vielen Dank… ich hoffe du hast, wie die anderen, die meine Geschichte lesen, ein schönes Osterfest gehabt.

Tja, auch ein mächtiger Zauberer kann , wenn man ihn überrascht, geschockt und entführt werden. Niemand ist vor Überraschungen sicher. Natürlich waren es eben nicht nur einer, sondern dann doch ein ganze Hand voll. Warum sie ihn mitgenommen haben, ist auch ersichtlich geworden.

Ja, Hrunting ist beunruhigend. Immer mehr zeigt sich, wie schauderhaft eigentlich das Erbe ihrer Eltern für Helga ist. Wären ihre Eltern nicht getötet worden, so hätte Helga das Schwert vielleicht rechtzeitig vernichten können. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät ( Oder doch nicht? Ihr werdet seheng). Warum Helga Corric die Seele entrissen hat, ist ja geschildert worden. Ja, das Schwert hat etwas von Dementoren.

Auf Gyrth passt der Sperling, da er mutig und furchtlos, aber auch spassig und ein wenig unverfroren ist. Nun ja, wir werden sehen, was ihm so noch passiert.

MfK

Arnie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen **

Porta claudo

Lat: Ich schließe die Pforte

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aelfstan **

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelred **

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthriths, späterer König Englands

**Aethelstan **

König von England von 894 bis 939.

**Aethelwold **

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans.

**_Brioc ap Gwraid _**

Housecarls Hyfaidds von Rhuddlan

**_Byreth _**

Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmead

**_Corric _**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe.

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden und flieht von dort.

**_Cuthburh _**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar, starb durch Salazars Hand, da sein Vater Solmen ihn dadurch zwang. Wie sich herausstellt ist sie Salazars Halbschwester.

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**_Cysnefled _**

Mutter Salazars, starb bei seiner Geburt. War mit Solmen verheiratet, liebte aber Hunwald.

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Dwynwen _**

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Edmund **

König von England von 939- 946, Vater von Eadwig, Edgar und Eadberth, Bruder von König Eadred, Halbbruder von König Aethelstan

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**_Folcard _**

Freund Salazar Slytherin, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer über Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

**_Gwenllian _**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

**_Gyrth ap Godric _**

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**_Hunwald Slytherin _**

Cousin Solmens. Erzeuger Salazars

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf **

Sohn Ieuaf ap Idwals, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann mit Hilfe der Angelsachsen und Dyfeder ab 974 n. Chr. König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Melangell _**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Raegenhere _**

Ritter des Bundes, Informant und Spion Salazars, wird von Salazar nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Spioniert dort für Nadal. Stirbt bei einem Zusammenstoß mit Zentauren.

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Ruberaster _**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.


	61. Die Gunst der Stunde

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließt Hermine, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um zusammen mit Ginny im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich dem Bund der Wölfe entgegenstellen zu können, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein, damit sein Sohn Sven die Schule besucht. Obwohl sich die Gründer in der Frage der Dänen nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Doch schon bald lauern Schüler Sven auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die uneheliche Tochter König Edgars, die Sven zu Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide befreit wurden, werden die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme einen Gang entdeckt, der in eine geheimnisvolle Kammer führt, in der Salazar Basilisken züchtet. Sie müssen aus der Kammer fliehen, als Sven einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken befindet, umwirft und es verschwindet. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten. Als Ediths Freundin Tortgyd zusammen mit einer getöteten Patrouille im Wald aufgefunden wird, scheint ein Angriff des Bundes zu beginnen. Doch Tortgyd, die durch Nadal Lynx' Hilfe überlebte, findet im Wald jene Steine, die nach der Weissagung der Zentauren sie zu einem ihrer Führer machen. Geschickt werden die Bündler vom schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, der durch seine Wesen Informationen um Hogwarts sammeln ließ. Dabei erfuhr er nicht nur Dinge, die in gestohlenen Seiten von Helgas Tagebuch standen, sondern auch von Geheimgängen von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts. Mit Hilfe einer dieser Geheimgänge dringt eine Abordnung unter Corric, dem Housecarls von Solmen Slytherin, in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Helga kann diese Entführung zwar nicht verhindern, vertreibt allerdings die Bündler und tötet Corric mit Hilfe Hruntings. Salazar wird vor den schwarzen Eldorman gebracht, der diesen versucht mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis seiner Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken. Währenddessen beraten die Lehrer, wie sie der Gefahr Herr werden, als Hogsmeade in Brand gesetzt wird.

In Wales versucht der ehemalige König Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb durch seinen Hofzauberer ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Unbemerkt gelangt das Buch in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zu Hilfe. Beide geraten erst in Haft, doch durch Rhun befreit erfahren sie, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat. Gyrth setzt ihm nach und erfährt dass er fast unter dem Bann des Buches steht und nun auch noch in die Reichweite eines Drachen gelangt ist. Als sie schließlich auf Cuthbert treffen, hat der Drache sein Pferd getötet und ließ ihn mit gebrochenem Genick zurück. Durch seine Animagusfähigkeiten gelingt es Gyrth, den Drachen, der sich als Ruberaster herausstellt, wegzulocken. So gelangt das Buch rechtzeitig nach Rhuddlan, wo Godric den Bann und das Buch vernichtet. Doch Gyrth scheint verschollen.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König vor allem wegen der Dänen immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der vor allem Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn Cynesiges und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldorman, ausspioniert, dass Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Dunstan kann dieses Attentat erstmal abwenden und schickt Aelfstan gen Norden und Aethelwold zum Prinzen. Doch der schwarze Eldorman hat längst einen anderen Plan verfasst.

**18. Die Gunst der Stunde**

_Winchester, 14.März 978 n. Chr._

„Freut Ihr Euch auch, an dieser Jagd teilnehmen zu können, Hengist?"

Der König drehte sich zu seiner Leibwache um, die ein wenig hinter ihm schritt und wie immer die Umgebung sicherte.

„Natürlich, Sire. Es wird eine schöne Jagd werden. Die erste in diesem Jahr. Sie ist nach der langen Winterzeit immer etwas Besonderes", sagte Hengist leicht lächelnd zu Eduard, der weiter in Richtung seiner Gemächer eilte.

„Und Ihr Erzbischof. Freut Ihr Euch auch auf die Jagd?", fragte Eduard die Gestalt neben ihm, die den jungen König noch um einen Kopf überragte und dessen graues Haar auf seinem Kopf im Sonnenschein schimmerte, als hätte er einen natürlichen Heiligenschein von Gott erhalten, dessen grauer Bart aber nach allen Seiten spross und kaum zu bändigen war. Dunstan lächelte Eduard an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sire, Ihr kennt das, was mir Freude bereitet und Ihr wisst, was ich gerne tue. Doch die Jagd, Sire, gehört nicht dazu. Ich bin weder geschickt im Bogenschießen oder gar mit einer Saufeder. Zudem ist diese Mutprobe etwas, das ich in meinem Alter nicht mehr nötig habe, Sire. Deshalb werde ich mit dem Tross reiten und mir die Jagd und Euren Erfolg ansehen. Ein Gespräch mit dem einen oder anderen ist dabei eher meine Aufgabe", sagte Dunstan milde und senkte anmutig seinen Kopf.

„Aber Ihr werdet doch die Jagd segnen, Dunstan, nicht wahr? Immerhin ist der heilige Hubertus der Patron der Jäger. Auch wenn es noch nicht die Hubertusjagd ist, werdet Ihr es doch tun", sagte Eduard unsicher zu Dunstan.

„Natürlich, Sire. Natürlich werde ich Eure Saufeder segnen, wie auch die Pfeile der Bogenschützen. Auch wenn ich die Jagd nicht als meinen begehrtesten Zeitvertreib ansehe, so werde ich mich auf das anschließende Mahl freuen, wenn es Wildschweinbraten oder Fasan gibt, den Eure Falken erlegt haben werden", sagte Dunstan weiterhin milde Er strebte weiter, als ihm plötzlich Irminric entgegeneilte.

„Eminenz… Eminenz".

Dunstan blieb stehen und schaute seinem engen und getreuen Diener verwundert an. Normalerweise war Irminric selten so aufgebracht, wie in diesem Moment. Doch nun konnte Dunstan sehen, dass ihm Irminric mit weit geöffneten Augen und wirren Haaren entgegenlief, ohne sich dabei an irgendeine Regel zu halten. Hengist sah auch zu Irminric hin, wobei seine Hand an den Knauf seines Schwertes glitt, welches er umgegürtet hatte.

„Irminric, Ihr seht so aufgebracht aus. Was hat Euch in eine solche Situation gebracht?", fragte Dunstan und hielt seinen Diener am Arm, der vor Anstrengung zunächst nur keuchte.

„Eminenz…", begann Irminric, besann sich dann aber und verneigte sich vor dem König.

„Sire, Mylords, verzeiht meine Eile, aber ich habe unangenehme Nachrichten aus…"

In diesem Moment trat auch Aelfhere, der Eldorman von Mercien an den König heran und ohne abzuwarten, was Irminric Dunstan sagen würde, unterbrach er einfach das Gespräch.

„Nun, Sire, nun ist es passiert. Jetzt herrscht Unruhe und Aufruhr!", sagte er mit einem beißenden Unterton, wobei er sich allerdings kurz verneigte.

„Unruhe? Aufruhr? Wie? Wo?", fragte Eduard verblüfft nach und schaute dabei dem Eldorman von Mercien genau in die Augen. Aelfhere hielt diesem Blick einen Augenblick stand, dann besann er sich und senkte sein Haupt.

„Einige Kirchen in Sussex sind geplündert worden. Von Dänen! Aber… das ist nicht das Entscheidende daran. Das Entscheidende ist, dass die Fürsten in der Nähe der Kirchen diesen Hilfe hätten schicken können, dies jedoch verweigert haben, weil die Kirchen nicht auf ihrem Grund standen. Das Land um diese Kirchen war den Kirchenfürsten selbst übertragen worden, war den Fürsten weggenommen worden. Und nun weigern sich die Fürsten, den Kirchenfürsten Hilfe zu senden und die Barbaren zu verjagen", sagte Aelfhere.

„Sie weigern sich? Sie weigern sich, den Kirchenfürsten zur Seite zu stehen?", sagte Eduard mit einer sehr erstaunten Stimme, als würde das Gehörte ihn mehr als erschrecken.

„Aber das ist nicht alles… Sire", unterbrach nun Irminric und hob die Nachricht, die er in den Händen hielt und die an den Erzbischof gerichtet war, hoch.

„Wie nicht alles?", sagte nun Dunstan, der ebenfalls überrascht worden war von dieser Nachricht, aber deutlich gefasster als der König der Angelsachsen reagierte.

„ Es haben Ausschreitungen zwischen Angelsachsen untereinander stattgefunden. Fliehende, die bei den Thegns Zuflucht suchen wollten, sind mit gezückten Schwertern und Spießen zurückgetrieben worden. Es hat Tote und Verletzte gegeben, obwohl die Fliehenden praktisch unbewaffnet gewesen waren", sagte Irminric mit bitterer Stimme.

„Das ist unerhört! Das ist…", begann Eduard, doch er beendete nicht den Satz. Sein Kopf war rot vor Zorn geworden während seine Augen sich nun stark verengt hatten.

„DAS wird Folgen haben. Gut, Aelfhere, Ihr seid mein Seneschall. Ich verlange, dass Ihr mir die Köpfe dieser Thegns bringt, die sich nicht nur am Staat vergriffen haben, sondern auch das wichtigste Gesetz der Christenheit einfach weggefegt haben, nämlich den Schwachen und Gläubigen zu helfen", ereiferte sich der König, doch Dunstan versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sire… bitte, beruhigt Euch. Ich denke, es liegt hier ein Missverständnis vor. Die meisten Thegns sind gegen die eindringenden Dänen und würden sich nie mit ihnen verbünden. Und auch wenn Sussex im Osten liegt und dort auch dänische Bürger Eures Landes leben, würden sie nie mit Absicht Leute von ihrem Land vertreiben, die dort Hilfe suchten. Wer weiß, ob die dorthin Flüchtenden sich zu erkennen gegeben hatten. Vielleicht dachte der Thegn, dass die Wikinger auch ihn angreifen wollten und er hat sich nur zur Wehr setzen wollen. Ehe wir nicht alle Hintergründe kennen, sollten wir nicht vorschnell handeln. Sollte der Thegn allerdings absichtlich aus Ärger gegen Euch so gehandelt haben, wäre dies in der Tat eine schwerwiegende Angelegenheit, die die Verhaftung des Thegn wegen Hochverrats nach sich ziehen würde. Ich denke, man sollte eine Kommission nach Sussex schicken, die die Angelegenheit dort genauestens untersuchen sollte", sagte Dunstan und legte Eduard eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn weiter zu beruhigen. König Eduard atmete noch einmal tief ein, ehe er anfing zu nicken.

„Ihr habt Recht, Dunstan… wie immer. Man muss besonnener an die Sache herangehen. Gut. Aelfhere… ich möchte, dass Ihr mit einigen Eurer Männer nach Sussex reitet und die dort einfallenden Dänen vertreibt. Zudem möchte ich, dass Ihr die „Kommission" entsprechend schützt und den Thegns dort klarmacht, dass ich ein solches Verhalten nicht gutheißen kann. Und Ihr, Dunstan, werdet diese Kommission in meinem Namen anführen", sagte Eduard und wandte sich dem Erzbischof zu.

„Ich, Sire?", fragte Dunstan überrascht.

„Ja, Dunstan. Ich weiß niemand besseres als Euch. Ihr seid nicht nur der Erzbischof und damit der Hirte aller Bürger dieses Landes, Ihr seid auch der Führer aller Kirchenfürsten. Natürlich weiß ich, dass auch Ihr Euch nicht bezüglich ihres Landes einmischen dürft, denn dass hatte ja mein Vater verfügt. Aber Ihr seit ein überragend kluger Kopf, zudem besonnen, wie Ihr es mir ja soeben gezeigt habt. Ihr werdet diesen Affront gegen mich aufdecken und die Schuldigen entsprechend der Gesetze verurteilen… oder das Missverständnis der Thegns entsprechend maßregeln und für Gerechtigkeit sorgen. Ich vertraue Euch in dieser Sache vollständig. Es ist nur schade, dass Ihr nun an der Jagd nicht teilnehmen könnt, aber die Staatsgeschäfte gehen nun einmal vor. Nicht wahr, Dunstan… das waren einst Eure Worte", sagte Eduard.

Dunstan versuchte ein leichtes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Eduard ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen und sich wie ein erwachsener König verhalten. Obwohl Dunstan nicht nach Sussex hatte reisen wollen, war er auf den König doch stolz, dass dieser so reagiert hatte. Würdevoll verneigte sich Dunstan vor Eduard.

„Sire… natürlich werde ich gehen und für Euch diese Angelegenheit zu Eurer Zufriedenheit regeln. Ich werde sogleich aufbrechen… und deshalb wünsche ich Euch eine gute Jagd", sagte Dunstan und verneigte sich noch einmal. Dann wandte er sich vom König ab, um Irminric zu folgen, der die Abreise des Erzbischofs organisieren würde.

„ Erzbischof?", fragte Eduard und Dunstan blieb noch einmal verwirrt stehen.

„Sire?"

„Könntet Ihr mir dann doch noch jemanden schicken, der die Jagd segnet?", sagte der König… und klang in diesem Moment wieder wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Aber natürlich, mein König. Bevor ich nach Sussex abreise, werde ich einen meiner Priester beauftragen, Eure Jagd zu segnen. Und ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg bei dieser", sagte Dunstan väterlich. Dann wandte sich Dunstan abermals um und eilte Irminric hinterher. Während der Erzbischof in seine Gemächer und König Eduard in seine eilten, sah keiner von beiden sich nach Aelfhere von Mercien um, der sich, weit vergnügter als er sein sollte, ebenfalls zum Aufbruch nach Sussex bereitmachte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogsmeade, am Abend des 16.März 978 n. Chr._

Abermals sah Salazar, der auf einer Pritsche in einem kleinen Zimmer im ersten Stock eines Hauses in Hogsmeade lag, durch das offene Fenster seines Gefängnisses und schaute sich den Sonnenuntergang und die aufkommende Dämmerung an. Doch eigentlich interessierte ihn diese gelbe Scheibe, die Sonne, die hinter den Bergen des schottischen Hochlandes zu verschwinden drohte, kaum. Sie hatte ihn schon immer wenig interessiert, obwohl er sie genauso nötig hatte wie jedes andere Lebewesen. Doch in Hogwarts hatte er sich in den Kellern und Kerkern verkrochen, in denen permanente Dunkelheit herrschte und man ohne magisches Licht oder Fackeln kaum auskommen würde. Dort, wo die Dunkelheit alles zudecken würde, hatte er auch seine Gefühle versteckt. Nun aber wusste er, dass dies falsch gewesen war. Er war abgestumpft… aber er war immer noch Salazar Slytherin.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich seit Tagen nur um das Gespräch mit dem schwarzen Eldorman, das er mit diesem am ersten Abend seiner Gefangenschaft geführt hatte. Er, Salazar Slytherin, war nicht der Sohn von Solmen Slytherin. Er war der Sohn von Hunwald Slytherin, einem Mann, den Solmen, sein angeblicher Vater, gehasst und vernichtet hatte. Nun war ihm einiges aus seiner Kindheit klar geworden. Er verstand nun, warum der Mann, der ihn aufzog, ihn verachtete und hasste. Vorher war ihm dies stets ein Rätsel gewesen, hatte er doch als Junge immer damit zu kämpfen gehabt, Anerkennung und Bewunderung zu erhalten, geschweige denn gar Liebe. Stets hatte er hinter Balstan gestanden, Solmens richtigem Sohn, hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie sein angeblicher Vater diesen ihm immer wieder vorgezogen hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er am Tod seiner Mutter schuld gewesen war und dass dies der Grund war, warum Solmen ihn verachtete. Er wusste, dass er seiner Mutter ähnelte, dass er die gleichen Augen besaß wie sie. Zudem wusste er, dass Solmen seine Mutter abgöttisch geliebt hatte… und dass er danach zu keiner anderen Liebe mehr fähig gewesen war. Doch es verhielt sich ganz anders! Nicht er, sondern der Tod seines wirklichen Vaters hatte Cysnefled in ihren eigenen Tod getrieben… und damit war eigentlich Solmen selber am Tod seiner Frau schuld. Und was war mit ihm, Salazar? Er hatte gedacht, dass er genauso war wie sein Vater, denn auch er hatte Cuthburh abgöttisch geliebt. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er zu einer anderen Liebe kaum mehr fähig sein würde. Aber war es so? Denn nun wusste er auch, dass er, Salazar, seine Halbschwester geliebt hatte. Seine Halbschwester Cuthburh. Das bisher wichtigste Geschöpf in seinem Leben, da er seine Mutter nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Salazar drehte sich um und starrte an die Decke. War es falsch gewesen, Cuthburh zu lieben? Hatte das Band zwischen ihnen deshalb so gut bestanden, weil sie Liebende oder weil sie Geschwister waren? War ihre Vertrautheit ihm gegenüber nicht die einer Schwester gewesen? War seine Liebe echt oder war sie gar nur Geschwisterliebe gewesen? Salazar konnte es im Augenblick nicht sagen, zu sehr drehten sich die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Verwirrt strich er seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eines hatte in diesem ganzen Durcheinander weiterhin Bestand. Er hatte seiner Halbschwester geschworen, sie zu rächen. Egal, wie er sie nun liebte, als Schwester oder als Geliebte, es war klar, dass er die Tat seines Vaters rächen würde.

‚Morgen…morgen früh, trifft der Mörder meiner Halbschwester hier in Hogsmeade ein. Morgen wird der Bund mit voller Kraft gegen Hogwarts marschieren. Morgen wird es zur Schlacht kommen… und somit das Schicksal Hogwarts besiegeln', sagte sich Salazar. Entweder Hogwarts wird den Bund vernichten… oder, was er eher glaubte, wird der Bund Hogwarts vernichten. Und damit alle anderen Menschen, an denen ihm etwas lag. Helga, das Mädchen, das ihm geholfen hatte, Cuthburh in Bodmins Moor zu beerdigen,… und die noch als Frau stets zu ihm gestanden hatte. Rowena… nun ja, sie war keine richtige Freundin, doch er hatte ihre Direktheit stets bewundert. Sie hatte geholfen, dass er aus Bodmin fliehen konnte. Godric… in ihm hatte Salazar einen Freund gefunden. Auch wenn er in den letzten Jahren andere Ansinnen besessen hatte, konnte er auf dessen Freundschaft… oder wenigstens auf die Partnerschaft vertrauen. Und auf sein Wort. Folcard… er war stets der Jugendfreund gewesen und geblieben. Auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig einfältig war. Sollte er dies alles für ein Versprechen aufgeben? Ein Versprechen eines Mannes, der nur sein eigenes Glück… seine eigene Macht im Vordergrund sah. Der seinen angeblichen Vater so einfach, wie ein Fingerschnipsen, opferte, nur dass er, Salazar, auf seine Seite wechselte. Was, wenn er ihn irgendwann enttäuschte… oder ihm gar zu gefährlich wurde. Würde er dann genauso schnell, mit einem Fingerschnipsen, von diesem Mann geopfert werden? Was, wenn jemand auftauchte, der noch besser als er geeignet wäre, den Bund zu führen? Würde er dann auch aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Salazar machte sich noch einmal gewahr, wie der schwarze Eldorman das geworden war, was er heute war. Er hatte sich aus allen Intrigen der Ratsmitglieder herausgehalten, doch er hatte sie schließlich alle gegeneinander ausgespielt. Hatte sie von sich abhängig gemacht. Selbst seinen angeblichen Vater, der dem schwarzen Eldorman lange Zeit ein würdiger Herausforderer gewesen war, hatte der schwarze Eldorman mit dem Aufdecken der Intrige gegen ihn verpflichtet. Schließlich hatte er ihm seinen Hauptgegner um die Macht, den ehemaligen Bischof von Winchester, Aelfsige, auf dem Silbertablett serviert, nur um Solmen somit noch stärker in seine Abhängigkeit zu bringen und ihn stärker zu binden.

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er würde diesem Mann nie ein Versprechen wirklich abnehmen. Egal wie freundlich dieses ihm gemacht werden würde. Hinter dieser Maske, die so freundlich aussehen mochte, gab es nur Verrat und abgrundtiefen Hass. Natürlich konnte sich Salazar mit Hilfe des schwarzen Eldormannes an seinem Vater rächen… doch müsste er sich nicht auch an ihm, dem schwarzen Eldorman, rächen müssen? Salazar konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser von der Intrige Aelfsiges nichts gewusst hatte… jener Intrige, die Cuthburhs Leben beendet hatte. Auch wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste und nicht wissen konnte, dass Cuthburh Hunwalds Tochter gewesen war… er hatte ihren Tod willentlich in Kauf genommen. Sie war für den schwarzen Eldorman nur eine Figur in seinem persönlichen Schachspiel gewesen. War er dies nun nicht auch? Wie hatte der schwarze Eldorman gesagt… mit ihm war Hogwarts mehr zu halten. Sicher würde der schwarze Eldorman sie nicht mehr unterschätzen… aber würde er dennoch auch seine Schwächen in Stärken verwandeln können? Salazar schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Ihm war nun klar, dass er das Angebot des schwarzen Eldorman auf keinen Fall annehmen konnte. Ja, es war ihm klar, dass er fliehen und dass er den anderen helfen musste. Ein wenig begann Salazar zu lächeln. Der schwarze Eldorman würde ihn erst richtig kennen lernen! Er wusste, dass er es nicht mit der Kraft und Macht des Bundes aufnehmen konnte… aber dieser es auch nicht mit seiner List und Tücke.

Abermals schloss er seine Augen und horchte in die beginnende Nacht hinein. Der Wind schien sich unter dem Dach zu verfangen, denn einige der losen Dielen über ihm begannen immer wieder zu knarren. Auch von weitem konnte er noch das Feuer knacken hören, das der vielen Bündler im Lager, wie auch das der Häuser, die der Bund ausgeraubt und angezündet hatten. Nur noch wenige Häuser Hogsmeades waren nun noch in einem einwandfreien Zustand. Salazar wusste, dass der größte Teil des Heeres der Bündler nun vor Ort war und nur noch wenige, zusammen mit Solmen, am morgigen Tag eintreffen würden. Wo Bellona und die Vampire waren, konnte Salazar nicht sagen, doch nahm er an, dass sie im Wald vor Hogwarts lagerten.

Abermals knarrte Holz… doch diesmal schien kein Wind es zu bewegen. Salazar horchte noch stärker in die Nacht hinein, dann sprang er auf und bewaffnete sich mit einem Schemel. Jemand schien, sehr vorsichtig zwar, aber deutlich zu hören, die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer, welches für ihn ein Gefängnis war, heraufzukommen. Still hob er den Schemel über den Kopf, um ihn dem Eindringling über den Kopf zu schlagen.

‚Vielleicht kann ich mit seiner Hilfe und seinem Zauberstab dann nach Hogwarts verschwinden?', sagte sich Salazar.

Natürlich wusste er nicht, warum ein Bündler ihn des Nachts aufsuchen sollte, doch ihm war es eigentlich auch egal, denn durch diesen würde er wieder einen Zauberstab erhalten und flüchten können. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und eine leise weibliche Stimme rief nach seinem Namen.

„Meister Salazar? Meister Salazar? Salazar Slytherin?"

Salazar stockte. Beinahe hatte er schon den Schemel hinunter sausen lassen, doch die Stimme der eindringenden Person, aber noch mehr das Gesagte, hatte ihn aufgehalten.

‚Meister Salazar?'

So nannten ihn nur seine Schüler aus Hogwarts. Salazar kniff die Augen zusammen, ging einen Schritt vor und griff der vor ihm stehenden Person in den Arm, so dass diese erschreckt zusammenzuckte. Allerdings schien diese Person so geistesgegenwärtig zu sein, dass sie nicht aufschrie. Salazar wirbelte die Person herum, so dass er sie im Mondschein erkennen konnte… und erstarrte nun ebenfalls.

„Osdryd? Was tut Ihr hier?", sagte er leise zu der vor ihm stehenden Person, die zwar einen schwarzen Umhang über ihren Kopf gelegt hatte, deren rotes Haare allerdings deutlich unter diesem zu erkennen war. Im Mondlicht glänzte die silbrige Brosche einer gewundenen Schlange unter dem Umhang hervor, mit der ihr schwarz-grüner Breacon befestigt war.

„Ich… ich wollte Euch befreien. In der Schule war man sich noch nicht einig, wie man Euch befreien soll, doch ich dachte, man sollte nicht damit warten. Es war nicht ganz leicht Euch hier zu finden, aber einige der Marketenderinnen, die die Soldaten mitgebracht hatten, haben mir dann doch den Aufenthaltsort verraten", kicherte Osdryd leise, aber doch mit einer stolzen Stimme. Salazar verzog seinen Mund. Wie töricht konnte doch dieses Mädchen mit all seinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten sein? Natürlich war es schon bemerkenswert, das sie ihn gefunden hatte. Doch waren ihr Bündler gefolgt? Und würden diese Frauen, die Marketenderinnen, den Bündlern nicht von ihren Auftauchen erzählen. Sofort schaute Salazar, ohne weiter auf Osdryd zu achten, nach, ob noch jemand die Treppe hochkam, doch der Flur zu seinem Zimmer war leer.

„Es ist mir keiner gefolgt. Darauf habe ich schon geachtet. Und diejenigen, denen ich begegnet bin, sind der Meinung gewesen, dass ich ein leichtes Flittchen bin, welches Euch ein paar muntere Stunden erweisen möchte", sagte Osdryd keck und lächelte Salazar dabei ein wenig verschämt von der Seite an. Salazar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr hättet nicht hierher kommen dürfen, Osdryd. So bringt Ihr Euch ebenfalls in Gefahr."

„Aber… aber wollt Ihr nicht befreit werden?", fragte Osdryd, wobei sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Nun musste auch Salazar lächeln.

„Natürlich will ich auch befreit werden. Natürlich will ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um den anderen bei der Belagerung beizustehen. Aber ich möchte Euch auch nicht in Gefahr bringen, nur weil Ihr es Euch in den Kopf gesetzt habt, mir beizustehen", sagte Salazar leicht tadelnd.

„Natürlich werde ich Euch beistehen! Immer! Ihr seid mein Lehrer! Ihr seid Meister Salazar! Ich trage Eure Spange und ich habe mich immer zu Euch hingezog…", ereiferte sich Osdryd, unterbrach sich aber dann, als hätte sie beinahe ein Geheimnis verraten. Verstohlen biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Salazar schaute die junge Schülerin an und sah den Glanz in ihren Augen, den er noch nie so gesehen hatte. Hatte er überhaupt schon einmal in ihre Augen gesehen? Salazar musste feststellen, dass sie recht hübsche Augen besaß, die ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen waren. Bisher hatte er seine Schüler als Auszubildende gesehen, aber nie als wirkliche Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass seine Schüler ihm Gefühle entgegenbrachten. Dies machte ihn auf der einen Seite stolz und zugleich unsicher. Waren das Gefühle der Zugehörigkeit… oder gar mehr?

„Ihr bringt mich jedenfalls nicht in Gefahr!", sagte schließlich Osdryd und begann in ihrem Umhang zu kramen. Dann holte sie einen Zauberstab hervor, den sie feierlich Salazar übergab.

„Ich dachte, Ihr mögt Euren eigenen Zauberstab eher als einen fremden benutzen", sagte sie nun wieder verschwörerisch.

„Wie… wie seid Ihr an ihn gekommen?"

„Ihr hattet ihn beim Kampf gegen die Bündler in Hogwarts verloren. Als dann Lady Helga den Anführer der Bündler tötete und die anderen verjagte, da haben sich die meisten um die Verwundeten, also um Lady Helga und Aelli gekümmert. Ich allerdings bin dorthin gegangen, wo man Euch geschockt hatte und fand dort dann auch Euren Zauberstab", fuhr Osdryd fort, während sie noch weiter in ihrem Umhang kramte.

„Lady Helga? Aelli? Der Anführer der Bündler tot? Erzählt mir davon!", bat Salazar Osdryd, die daraufhin mit dem Suchen aufhörte und ihm kurz und knapp von dem Überfall und den Folgen erzählte.

„Corric ist also tot! Nun ja, ein entsprechendes Ende für den Housecarl meines Vaters. Also gut… wie habt Ihr gedacht, wie wir hier aus dem Lager der Bündler verschwinden können?", fragte Salazar und schaute seine Schülerin an, die daraufhin abermals in ihrem Umhang zu suchen begann. Dann, mit freudigem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, offenbarte sie ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Hiermit. Ich war so frei und habe mir ein kleines Fläschchen vom Vielsafttrank genommen, den Ihr hergestellt hattet. Mit ihm können wir ungehindert das Lager der Bündler verlassen."

Salazar schaute Osdryd an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Zuerst einmal bin ich gar nicht so glücklich darüber, Osdryd, dass Ihr vor meinen Sachen keinerlei Respekt habt. Wenn wir nicht in einer so prekären Situation wären, würde ich Euch einige Strafarbeiten geben, damit Ihr lernt, die Sachen eines anderen nicht einfach so mitgehen zu lassen. Aber natürlich habt Ihr Recht, denn mit diesem Vielsafttrank ist das Verlassen des Lagers einfacher geworden. Nur… wie gelange ich nun an die Haare eines Bündlers und an dessen Sachen?", fragte Salazar und öffnete dabei seine Arme.

„Auch daran habe ich gedacht! Wie ich schon sagte, habe ich mit einigen Marketenderinnen gesprochen. Sie fallen in dem Lager gar nicht so auf, wie ich festgestellt habe. Bis auf einige nicht gerade sehr feine Ausdrücke, die mir und den anderen Frauen im Lager zugeworfen wurden, bin ich nicht bedrängt worden. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts muss unmittelbar bevorstehen, so dass viele der Soldaten jetzt eher schlafen, als sich zu einer der Frauen zu legen."

Salazar schaute Osdryd von der Seite an. Wie konnte ein so junges Mädchen schon von solchen Sachen wissen? Irgendwie revidierte er seine Meinung gegenüber Osdryd, die er immer noch als kleines Mädchen angesehen hatte. Wieder kramte Osdryd in ihrem Umhang und holte aus einer unter dem Umhang verborgenen Tasche ein älteres, aber auch sehr dünnes Kleid hervor, was die Reize der Trägerin kaum zu verhüllen vermochte.

„Jedenfalls gelangt man als Frau ohne Schwierigkeiten aus dem Lager. Deshalb habe ich nicht die Haare eines Bündlers genommen, sondern die einer Marketenderin. Zusammen mit diesem Kleid dürftet Ihr und ich dann nicht auffallen", sagte Osdryd mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. Salazar schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Idee war gut und einer Slytherin-Schülerin würdig. Schon einmal, als Helga, hatte Salazar eine Frau gespielt… und auf ihn war selbst sein Vater hereingefallen. Noch immer mit dem Kopf schüttelnd nahm er das Fläschchen aus Osdryds Händen.

„Die Haare sind schon hineingemischt?", fragte er Osdryd, die darauf mit dem Kopf nickte. Salazar entkorkte die Flasche… als er abermals innehielt.

„Was ist?", sagte Osdryd nun nervös und schaute sich um.

„Psst!", sagte Salazar und verkorkte wieder die Flasche, tat sie in eine seiner Innentaschen seiner Kleidung und zog seinen Zauberstab. Während er sich langsam der Tür näherte, bemerkte er, wie Osdryd sich ihm ängstlich näherte und schließlich von hinten ihre Arme um seine Hüften schlang, als würde dies ihre Angst nehmen. Verwundert blieb Salazar nur kurz stehen. Abermals musste er seine Meinung von Osdryd revidieren. Sie schien auf der einen Seite so mutig zu sein, so erwachsen und doch war sie nun sehr ängstlich, so ängstlich, dass sie seine Nähe suchte. Sie war eben doch noch ein kleines Mädchen… aber eines, das auf dem Sprung war, eine junge Frau zu werden. Obwohl er wusste, dass er ihr Lehrer war und damit eine Respektsperson sein sollte, war ihm die Nähe der jungen Frau nicht unangenehm.

Salazar wartete an der Tür, doch schien sich das Geräusch, das er ausgemacht hatte, nicht zu wiederholen. Doch dann wehte eines der Tücher, die vor einem der Fenster gehangen hatten, durch den Wind zur Seite… und Salazar konnte die Silhouette eines Mannes sehen, der dort auf dem Fensterrand stand. Auch Osdryd sah den Mann und verkrallte sich in Salazar. Doch dann entspannte sich dieser und begann zu lächeln.

„Godric… du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt!", sagte Salazar und sah, wie Godric Gryffindor, Osdryds Vater, mit einem Satz in das Zimmer hechtete. Allerdings sah Salazar auch, wie Godrics Gesicht zu einer Maske erstarrt war.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, in der Nacht zum 17.März 978 n. Chr. _

Vorsichtig lugte Fronnsaidh um die Ecke, um zu sehen, ob der Gang nun endlich leer war. Es war immer schwieriger für ihn geworden, durch einen den Bündlern noch bekannten Tunnel zu treten, der von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts führte und dabei nicht auf eine der Wachen, Schüler oder andere Bewohner Hogsmeades zu treffen, die ihn mit Sicherheit erkannt hätten. Natürlich trug er nun eine sehr dunkle Robe mit einer Kapuze, die er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Dennoch wäre er am Tage mit Sicherheit aufgefallen, was zu seiner Entdeckung und Verhaftung von Seiten der Bewohner von Hogwarts geführt hätte. Fronnsaidh wusste, dass er im Wald von diesem jungen Mädchen entdeckt und als Spion somit enttarnt worden war. Zum Glück gab es noch weitere Spione des Bundes unter den Bewohnern Hogsmeades, die ihm nun die Informationen zutrugen und die er an den schwarzen Eldorman weitergeben konnte. Nun war es hier dunkel, die Nacht war schon fortgeschritten und die Gänge waren meist leer… dennoch musste er sich sicher sein, dass er nicht doch noch auf eine der jetzt ständig patrouillierenden Wachen stieß. Langsam, äußerst langsam schlich er den Gang entlang und blieb schließlich hinter einer Statue eines Zauberers stehen, der wohl Merlin darstellen sollte. Noch einmal schaute er sich um, ehe er schließlich in die Hocke ging, um hier auf einen der anderen Spione zu warten.

„Glaubst du, dass Aelli wieder ganz der Alte werden wird?"

Fronnsaidh hielt den Atem an. Nicht unweit von ihm schlichen zwei Schülerinnen in den Gang, wobei auch diese sich umsahen. Scheinbar wollten sie genauso wie er nicht entdeckt werden. Vorsichtig griff seine Hand zum Dolch, den er unter seiner Kutte verborgen hatte, denn mit diesem konnte er lautloser töten, als etwa mit seinem Zauberstab. Zudem war er kein sehr guter Zauberer, so dass er wahrscheinlich gegen diese Schüler, die weit besser ausgebildet waren als er, gar keine Chance besaß. Allerdings waren es eben ZWEI Schülerinnen, deshalb verbarg sich Fronnsaidh noch stärker hinter der Säule, um überhaupt nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„Ich glaube schon, dass er wieder wird, Edith. Obwohl er noch immer recht schwach um die Nase aussieht. Hast du gesehen, wie er erstaunt war, dass ihn überhaupt jemand im Krankenzimmer besucht. Der konnte dies gar nicht fassen. Vor allem von uns, die er doch ständig verfolgt hat, weil er meinte, wir hätten das Ei gestohlen. Dabei ist es doch nur in dieser geheimnisvollen Kammer, die Salazar geschlossen hat, verschwunden", sagte die andere Person. Fronnsaidh erstarrte, als er das zweite Mädchen sah. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war dieses Mädchen genau jenes, das er auch im Wald gesehen hatte. Er überlegte noch einmal, ob er irgendetwas tun sollte, doch er beschloss, lieber in seinem Versteck zu bleiben um abzuwarten. Zudem, wer weiß, vielleicht konnte er so noch nützliche Informationen erhalten. Jedenfalls nützlichere, als die bisherigen… denn ein verschwundenes Ei konnte jedenfalls nicht gerade sehr informativ sein.

„Hast du gehört, was er beim Rausgehen zu mir gesagt hat… mit dieser sehr merkwürdigen Stimme?", sagte das erste Mädchen, dass wohl Edith zu heißen schien.

„Ja, aber ganz ehrlich, ich habe es nicht verstanden… es war irgendwie zum Fürchten. Meinst du die Worte sollten uns erschrecken oder glaubst du, dies war eine jener Prophezeiungen, von denen die anderen Schüler schon gesprochen haben. Eine jener Prophezeiungen, für die Aelli ja bekannt ist, dass er sie, wenn er etwas angespannt ist, immer von sich gibt. Wie lautete noch einmal der richtige Wortlaut?", sagte das andere Mädchen, wobei sie aussah, als würde sie etwas frösteln.

„Auch ich habe mich über die Worte stark erschreckt, Tortgyd. Wenn es wirklich eine Prophezeiung ist, dann sagt sie wohl mein Ende voraus… allerdings kann dieses Ende noch nicht allzu nah sein. Dementsprechend werde ich wohl den Angriff auf Hogwarts überleben!", sagte Edith matt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte das andere Mädchen, das Tortgyd hieß.

„Na ja, seine ersten Worte waren ja… mal sehen, ob ich es noch genau zusammenbekomme… Der Tod wird seine Sense schwingen, und unter die Nonnen Entsetzen bringen… nun, in Hogwarts gibt es keine Nonnen. Allerdings mag dies vielleicht auf Wilton zutreffen… dort wo meine Mutter als Äbtissin vorsteht. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, nach meiner Ausbildung zurück zu meiner Mutter zu gehen und dort als Krankenschwester zu arbeiten", sagte Edith, wobei sie seufzte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir das noch einmal überlegen. So wie er gesagt hat, wirst du… wie war das?", fragte Tortgyd.

„Wirst du mit den Toten liegen, musst dich dann der Krankheit fügen", sagte Edith unsicher.

Tortgyd erschauerte.

„Lass uns lieber nicht mehr davon sprechen. Die Worte machen wir wirklich Angst. Gut, dass er mir nicht noch eine Prophezeiung hinterher gesagt hat. Wer weiß, was für einen Tod er mir dann vorhersagen würde?", meinte Tortgyd mit erschauernder Stimme. Beide Mädchen gingen nun weiter.

„Das einzige was mich aufmunterte, waren seine letzten Sätze… Doch dein Name wird nicht vergessen, man wird sich an deinen guten Taten messen", sagte Edith und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf.

„Ja, wirklich, sehr erbaulich. Komm… wir haben schon genügend Zeit verplempert… und wenn uns hier noch einer der Lehrer oder der Wachen entdeckt, dann werden wir vielleicht nicht mal mehr diese Prophezeiung erleben. Dann heißt es… Und weil sie sich nicht beeilten, müssen sie nun im Kerker schmoren", sagte Tortgyd.

„Das reimt sich nicht! Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass man uns in den Kerker werfen wird. Eher müssen wir noch irgendwelche Strafarbeiten durchführen", sagte Edith nun ein wenig lächelnd. Dann schlug sie Tortgyd auf die Schulter und lief los, während diese ihr lachend folgte. Fronnsaidh atmete auf. Die Mädchen hatten zum Glück nichts von seiner Anwesenheit bemerkt. Allerdings hatte er auch nichts Informatives erfahren… allenfalls, dass es jemanden gab, der im Krankenzimmer Prophezeiungen von sich gab, die reichlich finster waren. Fronnsaidh blieb aber in seinem Versteck, denn recht bald müsste einer der anderen Spione hier auftauchen. So wartete er, wobei er seine Augen schloss und sich ganz der Dunkelheit hingab. Schließlich hörte er ein weiteres Geräusch. Vorsichtig schaute er an der Statue vorbei in die Dunkelheit, wobei seine Hand abermals zum Dolch griff. Eine geduckte, kleine in eine graue Kutte gekleidete Person lief vorsichtig und immer wieder um sich schauend in seine Richtung. Dann blieb sie stehen und rief so leise wie sie konnte: „Fronnsaidh?"

Fronnsaidh lächelte. Dies schien wirklich einer seiner Spione zu sein.

„Pst", rief er der Person zu und winkte ihr. Vorsichtig kam die Person näher und schließlich offenbarte sich das Gesicht des alten Earnan, der einer seiner Zuträger war.

„Hierher, Earnan!", sagte Fronnsaidh noch einmal und zog schließlich den alten Mann in sein Versteck.

„Schön dich zu sehen… was gibt es neues?", fragte er den alten Mann.

„Sie stellen immer mehr Wachen auf, da sie annehmen, dass es noch mehr Spione gibt. Allerdings konnten wir ihnen bislang immer wieder entwischen. Dennoch ist es schwierig geworden, denn irgendwie scheinen sie zu wissen, dass unsere Spione nur aus der Bevölkerung aus Hogsmeade stammen, nicht aber von den Schülern. Dementsprechend werden wir von Longbottom und seinen Schergen zusätzlich scharf beobachtet. Nun haben sie noch zusätzlich die Treppen verändert. Man weiß gar nicht mehr, wo sie wirklich hinführen. Wenn der Sturmtrupp hier durch die Tunnel kommt, dann wird es für unsere Kameraden schwerer werden", erzählte der Alte Fronnsaidh mit seiner gebrochenen Stimme.

„Die Tunnel? Habt Ihr noch einen entdeckt? Bisher kannten wir ja nur die zwei… den im Keller und den hier um die Ecke!", meinte Fronnsaidh.

„Ja, es soll noch einen weiteren geben, aber wo er genau liegt, konnte ich leider noch nicht erfahren oder herausfinden. Allerdings ist doch bekannt, dass Salazar von uns entführt wurde. Und er ist ja der Erbauer der Tunnel. Vielleicht kann er uns noch den einen oder sogar noch weitere nennen. Wäre jedenfalls gut, wenn wir noch ein paar weitere Optionen besäßen. Jedenfalls hat Salazar seine Tunnel geheim gehalten, was gut ist, denn die anderen scheinen nicht zu wissen, wo die anderen liegen. So kann der Sturmtrupp unbemerkt ins Schloss eindringen und die entsprechenden Positionen einnehmen, um dann Hogwarts zu erstürmen und zu vernichten", sagte Earnan.

„Das ist gut. Und du weißt ganz genau, dass die anderen die Tunnel nicht kennen?", fragte Fronnsaidh mit einem Grinsen nach.

„Ja, sie kennen sie nicht. Ich habe gehört, dass Salazar die Tunnel zwar gesichert haben soll, aber die Zauber haben wir ja auch beseitigen können. Jedenfalls war es für die anderen ein Schrecken zu merken, dass wir ohne viel Aufsehen einfach nach Hogwarts eindringen können. Deshalb stellen sie immer mehr Wachen ab, die auch in Hogwarts patrouillieren. Somit, wenn der Angriff auf Hogwarts an den Mauern kommen mag, werden nicht alle Kräfte sich dem Heer entgegen werfen können, was für unseren Angriff nur gut sein mag", sagte Earnan weiter.

„Weißt du etwas über diesen Gryffindor? Ist er noch in Wales?", fragte Fronnsaidh, doch Earnan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bis vor ein paar Tagen soll er noch in Wales gewesen sein. So wie ich hörte, soll ein magisches Buch dort seine Mutter in einen Bann geschlagen haben. Solange er diesen Bann nicht beseitigt hat, wird er nicht zurückkommen. Also haben wir es mit zwei Zauberern weniger zu tun", sagte Earnan und schaute sich wieder vorsichtig um. „Wann wird der Sturmtrupp morgen eintreffen? Einige von uns haben vor, noch ein wenig Unruhe in Hogwarts zu stiften, so dass der Sturmtrupp leichteres Spiel haben wird".

Fronnsaidh musterte Earnan mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wer sagt, dass morgen der Angriff stattfinden wird?", fragte er Earnan, der daraufhin entschuldigend die Arme hoben.

„Man spricht hier in Hogwarts davon. Das Heer lagert seit Tagen in Hogsmeade und so wie ich verstanden habe, wartet man nur noch auf einen der kommandierenden Anführer und einigen Truppen. Und je mehr Zeit verstreicht, desto mehr kann sich Hogwarts stärken. Ich habe gar gehört, dass man den Dänenkönig Harald um Hilfe gebeten hat. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass dieser hier noch rechtzeitig eintreffen wird."

„Harald Blauzahn? Seit Ihr sicher Earnan?", sagte Fronnsaidh, doch Earnan schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ein Gerücht, Fronnsaidh. Ein nicht bestätigtes Gerücht. Aber immerhin ist sein Sohn Sven hier in der Schule. Da würde es Sinn machen, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Und, werden morgen die Sturmtruppen hier eintreffen?", fragte Earnan.

Fronnsaidh nickte.

„Ja… Morgen wird Solmen Slytherin in Hogsmeade erwartet, der die Truppen anführen wird. Während draußen unsere Truppen die Mauern bearbeiten und die Verteidiger durch Zauberei und durch Waffengewalt hoffentlich in die Knie gezwungen werden, wird er durch den Gang, der sich ganz in der Nähe befindet, die Sturmtruppen nach Hogwarts führen und den Sieg von innen festigen. Somit werden wir wohl ohne Bellonas fürchterliche Truppen auskommen. Sie werden wohl erst eingesetzt, wenn alles zu scheitern droht", sagte Fronnsaidh.

Earnan nickte wissend.

„Gut, dann werden wir morgen einiges an Unfrieden stiften, aber dieses Stockwerk in Frieden lassen. Vielleicht können wir so die eine oder andere Wache von hier fortlocken, so dass Solmen hier einen Brückenkopf errichten kann, ehe er in Hogwarts wütet. Gibt es noch etwas, was wir wissen müssten?", fragte Earnan nach.

Wieder musterte Fronnsaidh den alten Mann. Irgendetwas schien an ihm anders zu sein, doch vielleicht war dies nur seine permanente Paranoia, die ihn immer wieder an den Leuten zweifeln ließ. Allerdings hatte diese ihm schon so manches Mal das Leben gerettet.

„Nein… es gibt nichts. Haltet Euch sonst aus den Kämpfen heraus… und tragt dann, wenn Solmen tief in Hogwarts eingedrungen ist, die Erkennungsmarken."

„Die Erkennungsmarken? Wie meinst du das. Ach… ja, ich verstehe!", sagte Earnan ein wenig erstaunt, dann wandte er sich Fronnsaidh noch einmal zu.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, damit ich nicht auffalle. Auch du solltest jetzt verschwinden, denn es ist anzunehmen, dass recht bald eine der schwer bewaffneten Wachen hier die Gänge kontrolliert. Also, wir sehen uns… wenn Hogwarts gefallen ist."

„Ja… mache es gut, Earnan", sagte Fronnsaidh, schaute sich noch einmal um nach dem nun in der Dunkelheit vorsichtig verschwindenden Alten und machte sich auf, den Tunnel zu erreichen. Die Reaktion Earnans bezüglich der Erkennungsmarken hatte ihn wieder beruhigt, denn dieser konnte von den Marken nichts gewusst haben… weil es sie nicht gab. Dennoch gaben die Reaktionen, aber auch das Gesagte Fronnsaidh zu denken auf. Einiges davon war recht wichtig, so dass sich Fronnsaidh aufmachte, so schnell wie möglich zum schwarzen Eldorman zu kommen.

Wäre er ein wenig geblieben und hätte er den alten Mann weiter beobachtet, hätte er schon bald eine merkwürdige Veränderung an ihm bemerken können. Die gedrungene Figur des Alten schien sich zu verändern, wurde größer und breiter, so dass die Kutte der Gestalt nun nicht mehr ganz so gut passte. Als der Mann nun auch die Kapuze zurückwarf, hätte sich Fronnsaidh über dessen Gesicht gewundert, welches nun wirklich nicht das des alten Earnan war.

‚Glück gehabt!', sagte sich Folcard und lächelte in sich hinein. Die Sache mit den Erkennungsmarken hätte schließlich auch schief gehen können. Doch anscheinend hatte Fronnsaidh wirklich geglaubt, Earnan vor sich zu haben, auch wenn er skeptisch gewesen war. Es war wirklich Glück gewesen, dass der alte Earnan ihm, Folcard, in die Falle gegangen war, so dass er den Spionagering des Bundes aufdecken konnte. Durch die ausgesuchte Befragung, die durch eine leichte magische Folter begleitet wurde, hatte der Alte schließlich Folcard gebeichtet, dass sich Fronnsaidh in der heutigen Nacht mit einen von den Spionen hier hatte treffen wollen. Folcard hatte dies natürlich sofort ausgenutzt. Nicht nur, dass er den Flur absperren ließ, so dass keiner der Bürger von Hogsmeade in diesen Stock hatte vordringen können, er hatte auch einen etwas größeren Vorrat an Vielsafttrank genommen, um sich so in den Alten zu verwandeln. Allein diese beiden dummen Mädchen, dachte sich Folcard, die so unverhofft aufgetaucht waren, hätten beinahe seine Aktion zum Scheitern gebracht. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass sie den kranken Aelli noch um diese Zeit besuchen wollten? Nur gut, dass es dennoch funktioniert hatte. Die Informationen, die er Fronnsaidh nun gegeben hatte, waren zwar für jenen und damit für den schwarzen Eldorman interessant gewesen, konnten aber die Lage der Verteidiger von Hogwarts nicht verschlimmern. Er, Folcard, wusste aber nun, dass der Tunnel, den der Bund kannte, der von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts führte, der einzige war, den der Bund benutzen würde und dass dieser in diesem Gang endete… und somit konnte er entsprechende Vorkehrungen treffen, die den Sturmtruppen zum Schaden gereichten. Zudem hatte er die Bestätigung, dass am morgigen Tag der Angriff auf Hogwarts stattfinden würde.

‚Solmen wird sich wundern, wenn er in den Gang eindringt, was ihn dort erwartet. Noch ehe er merkt, was mit ihm geschieht, werden wir seine Sturmtruppen vernichtet haben', sagte sich Folcard und rieb sich die Hände. Nun musste er sich allerdings sputen, um zur Sitzung der Lehrer und der Führer der Verteidiger zu kommen und um ihnen seinen Erfolg zu erklären. Noch einmal atmete Folcard erleichtert aus, ehe er schließlich mit einem Grinsen den Raum erreichte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen **

**Hubertus von Lüttich **

( um 655 in Toulouse; † 30. Mai 727 in Tervueren bei Lüttich, Belgien) war Bischof von Maastricht und Lüttich.

Hubertus lebte als Pfalzgraf am Hof Theoderichs III. in Paris, später in Metz am Hofe Pippins des Mittleren, mit dem er wohl verwandt war. Als er verwitwete, ging Hubertus als Einsiedler in die Wälder der Ardennen, wo er apostolisch tätig war. 705 wurde er Bischof von Tongern-Maastricht, 716 verlegte er seinen Bischofssitz nach Lüttich. Er ließ dort eine Kathedrale bauen, galt aber auch als fürsorglicher Wohltäter. Seit dem Mittelalter wird die Hubertus-Legende erzählt, nach der er auf der Jagd von einem prächtigen Hirsch mit einem Kruzifix zwischen dem Geweih bekehrt wurde, deshalb wird Hubertus als Schutzpatron der Jagd, der Natur und Umwelt, der Schützen, der Kürschner, Metzger, der Metallbearbeiter, Büchsenmacher, Optiker und Hersteller von mathematischen Geräten angesehen. Am Hubertustag, dem 3. November finden alljährlich große Hubertusjagden statt.

Die Gebeine des heiligen Hubertus wurden am Hubertustag, dem 3. November 743, gehoben. 825 kamen sie nach Andagium, heute Saint-Hubert in den Ardennen. Im Mittelalter war St. Hubert ein Wallfahrtsort, seit der Französischen Revolution sind die St.-Hubert-Reliquien jedoch verschwunden.

Der heilige Hubertus soll vor Hundebissen und Jagdunfällen schützen, am Hubertustag geweihtes Salz und Brot schützt - der Legende nach - aber auch Haustiere, auch vor Tollwut.

Neben der traditionellen Hubertusjagd wird der Todestag des Heiligen Hubertus (französisch: Saint Hubert), der 30. Mai, gefeiert. St. Hubertus gehört mit dem heiligen Antonius, Quirinus und Cornelius zu den vier heiligen Marschällen Gottes und mancherorts auch zu den vierzehn Nothelfern, sein Attribut ist ein weißer Hirsch mit einem Kruzifix im Geweih. Vermutlich stellt Sankt Hubertus die Erinnerung an einen vorchristlichen Hirschgott dar.

**Saufeder **

Eine Saufeder ist ein kurzer Spieß, der heute nur noch zum Töten eines angeschossenen Wildschweines dient. Früher wurde er zum Erlegen des Wildschweins benutzt. Der ca. 2 m lange Schaft ist oft mit Lederriemen umwickelt, um die Griffigkeit zu erhöhen. Teilweise wird auch nur die eiserne Spitze als Saufeder bezeichnet, der ganze Spieß als Ger.

Die Spitze eines traditionellen Sauspießes ist immer kräftig, breit ausgearbeitet, stabil mit dem ebenfalls kräftigen Schaft verbunden und wird fast immer mit einer Tülle (Parierstange) abgeschlossen. Ein ausgewachsenes Wildschwein ist sehr stark und aggressiv. Es kann schwerste Verletzungen hervorrufen, ja leicht einen Menschen töten. Ab einer Entfernung von ca. 10 Schritten greift es an. Keiler (männliche Tiere) reißen dabei mit ihren Hauern die Beine auf, wobei durch Zerfetzen von Schlagadern der Tod meist innerhalb von zwei Minuten eintritt. Bachen, also weibliche Tiere, beißen und lassen nicht ab, bis der Jäger tot ist. Die breite Spitze sollte daher massive Verletzungen beibringen. Die Tülle sollte verhindern, dass der Spieß zu tief eindringt und so das Schwein zu nahe an den Jäger herankommt. Als Schaft wurde, um ein Brechen unwahrscheinlich zu machen, meist kein geschnittenes Holz, sondern ein speziell ausgewähltes Stämmchen verwendet. Meist wurde das sehr stabile Eschenholz verwendet. Gezielt mit der Saufeder wurde auf das Herz des Tieres.

Es galt daher durchaus als königliche Mutprobe, sich nur mit der Saufeder auf Wildschweinjagd zu begeben. Die erfolgreiche Jagd Karls des Großen auf ein Männchen wird dementsprechend auch in der St. Galler Handschrift Carolus Magnus et Papa Leo aus dem Jahre 799 gewürdigt

**Marketender **

Ein Marketender (lat. mercatante - Händler, Kaufmann) ist jemand, der Truppen begleitet, verpflegt und medizinisch versorgt. Der Begriff kommt aus dem mittelalterlichen Militärwesen.

Die historischen Marketender gehörten zum Tross der spätmittelalterlichen und frühneuzeitlichen Heere. Fast jedes Fähnlein der Landsknechte hatte in dieser Zeit einen eigenen Marketender, der die Soldaten als Händler mit Lebensmitteln versorgte. Frauen kombinierten diesen Beruf häufig mit Prostitution. Seit dem Dreißigjährigen Krieg versorgten sich die Heere vermehrt durch Plünderungen, was die Marketender überflüssig machte. Die Frauen, die beim Heer blieben, verdingten sich daher fast ausschließlich als Prostituierte

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir). **

**Aelfhere **

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan **

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aelli **

buckliger Schüler Hogwarts, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelred **

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthriths, späterer König Englands

**Aethelwold **

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans.

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen König Dubhs und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmead

**_Corric _**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe.

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden und flieht von dort.

**_Cuthburh _**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, unterstütze Dunstan, Freundin von Salazar, starb durch Salazars Hand, da sein Vater Solmen ihn dadurch zwang. Wie sich herausstellt ist sie Salazars Halbschwester.

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**_Cysnefled _**

Mutter Salazars, starb bei seiner Geburt. War mit Solmen verheiratet, liebte aber Hunwald.

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Dwynwen _**

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd.

**Earnan **

Älterer Bürger Hogsmeade, Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes, der von Folcard entlarvt und festgesetzt wurde.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard **

König von England, Sohn von Edgar

**_Folcard _**

Freund Salazar Slytherin, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer über Waffenkunde

**_Fronnsaidh _**

Führer der Spione des schwarzen Eldormannes, die von diesem in das Dorf Hogsmeade gebracht worden waren. Durch Tortgyd entlarvt

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

**_Gwenllian _**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

**_Gyrth ap Godric _**

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**_Hunwald Slytherin _**

Cousin Solmens. Erzeuger Salazars

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Irminric _**

ehemaliger Bruder in Glastonbury, Vertrauter Dunstans

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Ruberaster _**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.


	62. Die Schlacht beginnt

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließen Hermione und Ginny, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich dem Bund der Wölfe entgegenstellen zu können, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, zusammen mit seinem Sohn Sven, in Hogwarts ein, damit dieser die Schule besuchen kann. Obwohl sich die Gründer nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven doch in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Kurz darauf lauern Schüler Sven auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die uneheliche Tochter König Edgars, die Sven zu Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide befreit werden, werden die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme eine geheimnisvolle Kammer entdeckt, in der Salazar Basilisken züchtet wollte. Als Sven einen der Behälter, in dem sich ein Ei eines Basilisken befindet, umwirft und es so verschwindet, müssen sie fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten. Als Ediths Freundin Tortgyd zusammen mit einer getöteten Patrouille im Wald aufgefunden wird und nur durch Nadal Lynx' Hilfe überlebt, scheint ein Angriff des Bundes zu beginnen. Geschickt wurden die Bündler durch den schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, der Hogwarts vernichten will. Durch gestohlene Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch, aber auch mit Hilfe von Geheimgängen, die Salazar anlegen ließ, dringt eine Abordnung unter Corric, dem Housecarl von Solmen Slytherin, in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Helga vertreibt zwar die Bündler und tötet Corric mit Hilfe Hruntings, aber dennoch wird Salazar vor den schwarzen Eldorman gebracht, der diesen mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis seiner Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken versucht. Doch Salazar geht nicht darauf ein. Als Osdryd, die ihn liebt, wie auch Godric, ihr Vater, ihm zu Hilfe kommen, kann er mit beiden aus dem Lager der Bündler fliehen. Am kommenden Tag wird es zur Schlacht um Hogwarts kommen, wie es auch Folcard erfahren hatte, mit dessen Hilfe die Gründer Solmen Slytherin eine Falle stellen werden.

In Wales versucht der ehemalige König Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Unbemerkt gelangt das Buch in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zu Hilfe. Dort erfahren sie, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat. Gyrth, Godrics Sohn, setzt ihm nach und erfährt dabei, dass Cuthbert fast unter dem Bann des Buches steht. Als sie schließlich auf Cuthbert treffen, müssen sie feststellen, dass ein Drache sein Pferd getötet und ihn mit gebrochenem Genick zurückgelassen hat. Gyrth gelingt es den Drachen, der sich als Ruberaster herausstellt, wegzulocken, so dass das Buch rechtzeitig nach Rhuddlan gelangt, wo Godric den Bann und das Buch vernichtet. Doch Gyrth scheint verschollen.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der vor allem Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn Cynesiges und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes, ausspioniert, dass Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Dunstan kann dieses Attentat erstmal abwenden und schickt Aelfstan gen Norden und Aethelwold zum Prinzen. Als Dänen in Sussex Kirchen plündern und für Verwirrung sorgen, muss Dunstan für die Sache des Königs eintreten und diesen verlassen. So geht der König allein auf eine Jagd.

**19. Die Schlacht beginnt**

_Hogwarts, im Gemach von Cedric und Helga Hufflepuff, am Morgen des 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Abermals ertönte hoch über ihnen die Carnyx und signalisierte so, dass der Gegner sich formierte und nun vorrückte. Dennoch ließ Helga sich in ihrer Ruhe nicht irritieren und fuhr fort, ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen zu flechten.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte sie Cedric, der bereits in seiner Rüstung steckte. Unter einem sehr festen Kettenhemd trug er einen zusätzlichen schwarzen ledernen Wams, der farblich sehr gut zu seinem über der Schulter hängenden Breacon passte. Wie Helga stolz sehen konnte, wurde das Breacon mittels einer Brosche, auf der ein Dachs zu sehen war, auf der Schulter gehalten. Entgegen seiner Natur und seiner Kultur trug Cedric einen Spangenhelm, der allerdings nur einen verkürzten Nasenschutz besaß und auch sonst sehr viel von seinem Gesicht freigab. Helga wusste, dass Cedric am liebsten auf einen Helm verzichtet hätte, da er meinte, seine Leute, aber auch der Gegner, sollten ihn stets erkennen können, doch Helga zuliebe hatte er diesmal auf einen Helm nicht verzichtet. Helga seufzte. Auch sie trug eine Rüstung, einen Schuppenpanzer, der in einem matten Schwarz gehalten war und ihren nun schon erheblich voluminösen Körper umhüllte. Mit dem Helm, der auf ihrem Tisch lag, dem gelblichen Gewand, das sie trug und dem Schwert, welches ihr Cedric gegeben hatte, sah Helga wie eine Walküre aus den Erzählungen der Nordmänner aus. Währenddessen hatte Cedric Hrunting auf seinen Rücken gebunden, trug aber zusätzlich noch ein Kurzschwert an seiner Hüfte.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte sie und richtete sich mühsam auf. Cedric sah auf seine Frau hinab und lächelte, ehe er ihr den Helm auf den Kopf setzte. Dann schaute er ihr noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gab. Noch einmal umarmte Cedric seine Frau und man konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, wie glücklich er in diesem Moment war. So wie er jetzt vor ihr stand, würde es einem Beobachter, wenn es ihn denn gegeben hätte, klar gewesen sein, dass er in diesem Moment nicht wirklich den Beginn des Kampfes herbeisehnte.

„Wir sollten die anderen wirklich nicht warten lassen", sagte Helga lächelnd und löste sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes.

„Du hast Recht… vor allem sollten wir Godric und Salazar nicht allein lassen. Es könnte sonst noch ein Unglück geschehen", sagte Cedric seufzend. Helga, die gestern früher schlafen gegangen war und damit nicht die geglückte Flucht von Salazar mitbekommen hatte, runzelte unter ihrem Helm die Stirn. Zwar hatte Cedric ihr bei einem sehr frühen Morgenmahl die Flucht geschildert, doch scheinbar hatte er ihr dazu noch etwas verschwiegen.

„Habe ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?", fragte sie ihren Mann. Cedric seufzte erneut.

„Nun ja… es hat Streit zwischen den beiden gegeben. Riesigen Streit. Er wäre beinahe eskaliert, wären nicht Folcard und Melangell dazwischen getreten und hätten die beiden getrennt. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre… jedenfalls hatten beide bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und waren bereit sich zu duellieren", erzählte Cedric mit rauer Stimme und fügte dann hinzu: "Und das einen Tag vor dem Angriff des Bundes! Zum Glück sind sie sich im Kampf gegen den Bund wenigstens einig. Aber sollten wir den Bund wirklich vor den Toren von Hogwarts besiegen, weiß ich nicht, wie es weitergehen soll."

„Aber Salazar und Godric sind doch Freunde?", sagte Helga zweifelnd.

„Sie waren Freunde! Du weißt selbst, wie Salazar sich immer mehr zu einem Einzelgänger gemausert hat. Seine ständigen Geheimnisse, seine manchmal nicht zu ertragende Übellaunigkeit. Und dann noch seine Meinung, dass wir nicht jeden hier in Hogwarts aufnehmen und dass wir nur reinrassige Zauberer ausbilden sollten. Und nun noch seine Geheimgänge! Sie haben Hogwarts in einige Bedrängnis gebracht. Gott sei Dank, dass Folcard diese Spione aufdecken konnte und wir nun wissen, wo Solmen heute vorstoßen wird", sagte Cedric und machte sich bereit aus dem Raum zugehen, doch Helga hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Warum hatten sich Salazar und Godric so sehr gestritten, dass sie sich fast duelliert haben?", fragte sie ihren Mann und schaute ihn ernst an. Godric seufzte abermals.

„Es geht um Osdryd. Angeblich soll Godric Salazar und Osdryd in einer… nun sagen wir mal nicht ganz eindeutigen Pose im Lager der Bündler angetroffen haben. Nicht nur, dass es Godric entsetzte, dass seine Tochter für Salazar so eine Gefahr auf sich genommen hatte, für ihn sah es aus, als würde Salazar seine Rolle als Lehrer gegenüber seiner Tochter ausnutzen, um seinen Spaß zu haben. Salazar bestreitet dies natürlich… und ich muss sagen, dass ich ihm in diesem Sinne auch glaube, denn bisher hat er sich keineswegs irgendwelchen Mädchen der Schule in solcher Art genähert. Andererseits weiß ich, dass Osdryd Salazar vergöttert… jedenfalls ist dies mir zugetragen worden", sagte Cedric.

„Ach… ich muss sagen, du bist wirklich gut informiert. Besser als ich selbst, wie ich sehe", sagte Helga mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Als Burgherr… und indirekter Schulleiter muss ich dies auch. Auch wenn ich ein nichtmagischer Mensch bin und von Magie nichts verstehe. Nun gut. Jedenfalls warnte Godric Salazar, wenn er ihn noch einmal mit seiner Tochter sehen würde, dann könne er für nichts mehr garantieren. Du weißt wie Godric ist! Er ist ein Familienmensch und zudem höchst eifersüchtig. Er hat nie verstanden, warum seine Tochter sich ihrem doch sehr strengen Vater nicht angeschlossen hat, sondern eher in den Unterricht Salazars ging. Und warum sie dann noch seine Brosche trägt. Dabei hat er ganz vergessen, dass er Gyrth seiner Tochter immer ein wenig vorgezogen hat", fuhr Cedric fort.

„Ja, Godric ist wirklich ein wenig wie sein Vater Maredudd! Wenn ich dich höre, bin ich froh, dass du ein sehr überlegter Vater sein wirst!", sagte Helga, worauf Cedric auch anfing zu lächeln und seiner Frau abermals einen Kuss gab.

„Warte erst einmal ab, bis ich Vater werde. Nun gut, Salazar beteuerte zwar noch einmal, dass er nicht im Sinn haben würde, mit Godrics Tochter zur jetzigen Zeit irgendetwas anzufangen… vor allem, weil er ja auch ihr Lehrer sei. Worauf Godric Salazar verbot, seine Tochter weiter zu unterrichten. Darüber entbrannte ein fürchterlicher Streit, der darin endete, dass wir uns nach der Rettung Hogwarts' überlegen sollten, wie wir demnächst eine gerechtere Einteilung der Schüler vornehmen könnten. Vielleicht sollte dies jemand übernehmen, der vollkommen unabhängig die Vorzüge derjenigen erkennt, die nach Hogwarts kommen. Wärst du dageblieben, hätte der Streit vielleicht nicht dieses Ausmaß angenommen, denn ich sehe dich immer mehr in der Rolle der Vermittlerin zwischen den Gründern… sozusagen der Kitt zwischen den Steinen… doch so entbrannte ein Streit, der schließlich in Beleidigungen und Drohungen endete. Jedenfalls mussten wir die Streithähne voneinander trennen. Ich glaube kaum, dass einer von den beiden je nachgeben wird und auf den anderen zugeht. Wahrscheinlich wird nach dem Kampf um Hogwarts sogar einer von den beiden Hogwarts verlassen", sagte Cedric betrübt.

„Glaubst du, dass uns das im Kampf gegen den Bund hinderlich sein wird?"

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und beantwortete so die Frage seiner Frau.

„Nein, Helga… Gott sei Dank. Obwohl Salazar ein Angebot des schwarzen Eldorman erhalten hat, ist er nicht darauf eingegangen. Er hasst seinen Vater zu sehr und möchte die Frau, die er geliebt hat, rächen. Hogwarts war ihm dabei nie wirklich so wichtig, auch wenn es ihm gefallen hat, seine Kenntnisse anderen zu zeigen und sie weiter zu geben. Godric wiederum sieht in Hogwarts einen Platz, wo er mit seiner Familie in Ruhe leben kann. Nachdem er seine Heimburg verlor, da sein älterer Bruder Nwethon ihn von dort vertrieb, betrachtet er Hogwarts ein wenig als seine Burg. Manchmal kam es mir schon fast so vor, als wäre er Burgherr und nicht ich. Auch Godric ist stolz, junge Menschen auszubilden und ist sehr stolz, dass ihm viele der Schüler folgen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, das Wichtigste in seinem Leben ist seine Familie, die er vor allem beschützen möchte"; sagte Cedric.

„Hast er etwas von Gyrth erfahren? Ist er endlich in Rhuddlan eingetroffen?", fragte Helga ihren Mann, während sie ihn aus dem Raum begleitete und ihm nach oben auf eine der Zinnen folgte.

„Nein… so wie ich Godric verstanden habe, hat er noch keine Nachricht von seinem Sohn erhalten. Dies macht ihn auch so reizbar. Erst stellt sich sein Sohn einem Drachen und verschwindet dann, so dass keiner weiß, wo er sich aufhält und dann versucht seine Tochter ihren Lehrer zu retten und wird von ihrem Vater in einer für ihn merkwürdigen Situation erwischt. Kein Wunder also, dass für Godric eine kleine Welt zusammenbricht."

Dann unterbrach Cedric schließlich das Gespräch, denn der Anblick des gegnerischen Heeres nahm ihm die Stimme.

„Mein Gott… es sind so viele", hauchte er, als er das vorwärts marschierende Heer sah. Helga stellte sich neben ihrem Mann und sah ebenso auf das näher kommende Heer hinab.

„Die Macht des Bundes", hörte sie eine Stimme neben sich und erblickte dann Salazar, der sich missgelaunt und unrasiert neben sie gestellt hatte. Er trug ebenfalls einen schwarzen Schuppenpanzer, wobei die Schuppen wie kleine Schlangen aussahen. Über dem Panzer trug er einen silber-grünen Umhang, der durch eine der Broschen in Schlangenform gehalten wurde. Sein Gesicht verbarg er unter einer Kapuze, dennoch konnte man seine stechenden Augen deutlich erkennen.

„Eine wahre Heerschau… sie haben sogar Belagerungsmaschinen hergestellt. Ich sehe Katapulte und Triboke. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind dort hinten sicher Belagerungstürme und Rammböcke", sagte Godric, der zu Cedric herangetreten war. Hinter ihm standen Melangell, Folcard und Rowena, ebenfalls kriegerisch gekleidet. Godric hatte eine silberne Rüstung an, die ebenfalls ein Schuppenpanzer war. Seinen Helm, einen Nasenhelm, der ein wenig wie ein korinthischer Helm aussah, da er nur wenig vom Gesicht frei ließ, hatte er unter dem Arm geklemmt. Dabei sah Helga, dass auf dem Helm ein kleiner Drache thronte, den er zur Verzierung angebracht hatte. Unter dem Panzer trug er einen gold-roten Wams, der die gleiche Farbe hatte wie der im Wind flatternde Umhang. Rowena trug im Unterschied zu den anderen keine Rüstung… jedenfalls konnte man an ihr keine erkennen. Allerdings schien das sehr schlichte, dunkelblaue Gewand, das äußerst streng wirkte, irgendwie eher einer Nonne zu gehören, als einer Kriegerin. Zu dem Gewand trug sie einen runden Helm und einen langen knöchernen Stock, den ihr sicher Longbottom gegeben hatte. Im Unterschied zum asketischen Aussehen Rowenas schien Folcard eher wie ein Narr auszusehen. Seine sehr grelle und bunte Kleidung und Rüstung war ein entsprechender Gegenpol. Obwohl die Franzisken, die Folcard trug, und die seinem Volk, den Franken, den Namen gegeben hatten, seit dem 6.Jahrhundert kaum mehr benutzt wurden, hatte er drei dieser Wurfäxte in seinem Gürtel stecken.

„Seht… der schwarze Eldorman reitet voran… wer ist der Krieger neben ihm?", fragte Melangell, die ähnlich wie ihr Mann gekleidet war, nur keinen so schönen Helm besaß.

„Dies ist mein Vater", sagte Salazar mit eisiger Stimme. Neben dem Eldorman in schwarzer Rüstung und Maskenhelm ritt ein Bewaffneter, dessen grünlicher Panzer aussah, als wäre er aus schimmerndem Material hergestellt. Irgendwie erinnerte seine Panzerung an die Schuppen einer Schlange. Unwillkürlich musste Helga sich an die Worte von Oillel erinnern, die das Aufeinandertreffen des Heeres des Bundes mit den Bewohnern von Hogwarts in ihrer Kugel vorhergesagt hatte.

„Und diese Frau in diesem weißen Gewand?", fragte Folcard nach, worauf Salazar kurz angestrengt einatmete, ehe er antwortete.

„Dies ist das dritte Ratsmitglied des Bundes der Wölfe. Dies ist Bellona, Führerin des Clan der Baobhan-Sith."

„Baobhan-Sith?", fragte Cedric nach, ohne seinen Blick von der unnatürlichen Frau zu wenden.

„Ein Clan von Vampiren", sagte Salazar mit einer Stimme, als würde sie aus dem Grab kommen. Cedric versteifte sich und auch die anderen sahen mit Schrecken auf die nach vorn reitenden Anführer des Bundes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, auf einer der Zinnen, 17. Januar 978 n. Chr._

„Was geschieht jetzt?"

Edith war an Sven herangetreten, der über eine der Zinnen lugte, obwohl er wie auch Edith zu anderen Aufgaben eingeteilt worden waren. Doch den Beginn der Schlacht wollten beide nicht verpassen, als sei dies ein freudiges Ereignis, vergleichbar einem Fest oder einer Hochzeit. Während Edith ihren Wasserbeutel und die Tasche mit Kräutern und Tinkturen, die sie für die Verwundeten brauchen würde, zur Seite legte, stützte sich Sven auf ein Bündel von Speeren und Pfeilen, die als Nachschub für die Soldaten auf den Mauern dienen sollten.

„Zuerst werden die jeweiligen Forderungen durch Parlamentarier ausgetauscht. Siehst du, dort vor dem Heer der Bündler sind mehrere Soldaten, die miteinander reden, wobei jeweils zwei von ihnen eine weiße Fahne tragen", sagte Sven und wies auf eine kleine Gruppe von Reitern, die sich vor den Toren von Hogwarts aufhielten. Dann wandten sich schließlich die Parlamentarier von Hogwarts von den anderen ab und ritten im Galopp über die Zugbrücke wieder ins Innere der Burg. Während diese hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen wurde, sahen Edith und Sven zu, wie einer der Männer, der die Verhandlungen mit den Parlamentarien des Bundes geführt hatte, zu den Gründern lief und diese informierte. Edith konnte sehen, dass Godric wütend in Richtung des schwarzen Eldormannes starrte, nachdem er die Nachricht des Großmeisters erhalten hatte, während Salazar den Kopf in den Nacken legte und scheinbar über die Forderungen der Führer des Bundesheeres laut lachte.

„Was meinst du, was die ausgehandelt haben?", fragte Edith Sven, der aber den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aushandeln? So wie das aussah, waren das fast nur Beleidigungen, die die Parlamentarier des Bundes uns überbringen sollten. Schau, beide Heere machen sich nun bereit. Wahrscheinlich…"

Die letzten Worte gingen im anschließenden Klang von Carnyx-Lauten unter, die den folgenden Waffengang ankündigen sollten. Doch das Heer der Bündler blieb in seiner Position, trotz der Bereitschaft nun loszuschlagen. Währenddessen ritt der schwarze Eldorman in seiner schwarzen Rüstung auf seinem Rappen ein wenig näher an Hogwarts heran. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und stieß mit ihm gegen seinen Hals.

„Bewohner von Hogwarts und Hogsmeade, Zauberer und Angelsachsen!"

Die Stimme des Großmeisters des Bundes war überall sehr deutlich zu hören, als würde der schwarze Eldorman vor jedem einzelnen stehen und diesen ansprechen.

„Da eure Führer, die diese Burg gebaut und die Schule, die sich in ihr befindet, gegründet haben, sich weigern, sich meiner Armee und meinem Willen zu beugen und sich in meine Obhut zu begeben, wende ich mich an euch. Euch, die ihr diese Burg mit eurem Leben verteidigen wollt, sei gesagt, dass jeder, der nun aufgibt und die Waffen und Zauberstäbe niederlegt, eine Generalamnestie erhält. Er kann gehen, wohin er will, ohne Angst davor zu haben, dass ich oder der Bund ihn weiterhin verfolgen. Wenn er sogar will, werden wir ihn im Bund herzlich begrüßen. Solltet ihr aber weder die Waffen noch die Zauberstäbe niederlegen und nicht augenblicklich kapitulieren, so wird die Armee nicht nur Hogwarts niederreißen, sondern alle, die sie dort noch anfinden, rücksichtslos vernichten. Ich gebe euch einige Augenblicke, um eure Entscheidung zu fällen… für Hogwarts und den Tod… oder für die Kapitulation und das Leben."

Noch einmal blickte der schwarze Eldorman in Richtung Hogwarts, ehe er sich umdrehte.

„Meinst du, irgendjemand wird Hogwarts jetzt verlassen?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf, dann zeigte er auf eine Gestalt, die unter den Bürger stand und die dann auf eine Zinne kletterte. Dort angekommen hob er seine Hände.

„Bürger von Hogsmeade, Bewohner von Hogwarts, hört mir zu. Ich, Longbottom, Schmied und gewählter Anführer der Bewohner des verbrannten Hogsmeade, sage euch eines. Ich werde keinen Fuß weiter vor dem Bund weichen. Wir alle sind vor dem Bund geflohen, als sie anfingen uns zu jagen, weil wir in ihrem Sinne nicht berechtigt seien, zu zaubern. Keiner von uns ist adlig… nur wenige von uns sind in ihrem Sinne reinrassig. Hier in Hogsmeade, hier in Hogwarts, konnten wir endlich wieder in Frieden leben… konnten wir wieder so leben, dass es lebenswert war. Keiner hat uns hier bevormundet oder uns gar versklavt. Hier waren wir frei selber zu entscheiden, wie wir leben wollten. Natürlich haben wir auch unseren Anteil an den Thegn dieses Landes, den ehrenwerten Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim, zahlen müssen, aber dafür konnten wir seines Schutzes sicher sein. Könnt ihr das auch vom Bund sagen? Erinnert euch an die Tage der Flucht vor dem Bund. Erinnert euch, wie das war, als sie uns aus unseren Betten holten und unsere Häuser verbrannten. Als sie uns, im Namen dieses ‚Bündlerbischofs' nach London verschleppen wollten. Und könnt ihr euch erinnern, wie es war, als Rowena sich für uns einsetzte… wie sie das Heer des Bundes, dass Wilton angriff, zerschlug. Natürlich ist das Heer des Bundes nun sehr viel größer und mächtiger… aber hier, bei uns, besitzen wir noch Anstand, Mut, Tüchtigkeit… und ein reines Herz. Nein, ich weiche keinen Fuß. Lasst uns für Hogwarts streiten… Lasst uns für unsere Freiheit streiten!"

Ein Jubel brandete auf unter den Bürgern Hogsmeades, in den aber auch die Bewohner von Hogwarts einstimmten. Immer wieder wurde ‚Freiheit, Freiheit' gebrüllt, doch schon recht bald verwandelte sich der Spruch in ‚Hogwarts, Hogwarts', der aus hunderten von Stimmen skandiert wurde. Selbst Sven und Edith fielen in den Sprechchor ein… und es war, als würde mit diesen Worten jedem der hier Anwesenden eine Last genommen werden. Dann aber begannen abermals die Carnyxe der Bündler den kommenden Sturm der Soldaten anzukündigen und innerhalb einer Minute waren die ‚Hogwarts'-Rufe verstummt. Die Truppen des Bundes begannen vorwärts zu marschieren, wobei zunächst die Katapulte und Triboke in Reichweite des Schlosses gebracht wurden.

„Das ist merkwürdig", sagte Sven, als er wieder über die Zinnen lugte.

„Was ist merkwürdig?", fragte Edith und schaute den blonden Dänen fragend an.

„Na, die Katapulte… normalerweise braucht man, um ein Katapult so schnell in Bewegung zu setzen oder es auszurichten, viele Minuten. Aber diese Katapulte scheinen sich von selbst zu bewegen", sagte Sven verdutzt.

„Ein Zauber?", fragte Edith abermals nach.

„Dann würde das Katapult eventuell an den Ort schweben… aber diese Katapulte scheinen sich von selbst dorthin zu bewegen, wo sie am besten etwas bewirken können. Als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Sehr merkwürdig!"

In diesem Moment rückten die ersten Bogenschützen des Bundes vor und begannen die Zinnen von Hogwarts mit Pfeilen einzudecken. Natürlich antworteten die Bogenschützen aus Hogwarts den Beschuss, wobei allerdings beide Reihen keinen wirklichen Erfolg verbuchten, da den Bogenschützen Zauberer zur Seite standen, die jeweils einen Schutzzauber sprachen, so dass die Pfeile wirkungslos zu Boden fielen. Selbst dann, wenn die Pfeile durch Zauberei gelenkt wurden, war die Wirkung oftmals durch die Schutzzauber minimiert. Vereinzelt wurden auch schon Flüche hin und her geschickt, doch auch diese waren nicht sehr effektiv.

„Ich frage mich, was der Bund alles so vor hat", sagte Sven, der statt nun für Nachschub für die Bogenschützen zu sorgen, weiterhin den Gegner beobachtete.

„Was ist dies dort für eine Abteilung?", fragte Edith und wies auf einzelne Bündler, die zusammen in Richtung Hogwarts marschierten. Anders als die anderen besaßen sie keine richtige Rüstung, geschweige denn einen Schild oder ein Schwert. Dann plötzlich blieben sie stehen, hoben ihre Arme und…

„Aarghh", sagte Sven nur noch und versuchte schnell mit Hilfe seiner Hände seine Ohren zuzuhalten. Ein furchtbarer Ton ließ alle in Hogwarts zusammenfahren. Der nächste Beschuss der Bogenschützen des Bundes schlug nun doch unerwartete Lücken, denn sowohl die eigenen Bogenschützen, als auch die sie beschützenden Zauberer waren damit beschäftigt zu verhindern, dass sie weiterhin dem schrecklichen Ton der Zauberer des Bundes ausgeliefert waren. Edith, die ebenfalls ihre Hände auf die Ohren drückte, konnte sehen, wie Helga sich ein wenig von den anderen auf ihrem Zinnenstück absonderte, die Arme hob und anfing einen Zauber zu weben. Im nächsten Moment begannen überall in Hogwarts Lichter aufzuleuchten… Lichter, die sich dann miteinander verbanden und schließlich Hogwarts in einem riesigen Pentagramm einschlossen. Als das letzte Licht sich mit den anderen verbunden hatte, verwandelte sich der unangenehme Ton. Stattdessen schien das Licht den Ton in ein wundervolles Lied zu verformen, was leise vor sich hinträllerte. Doch der Angriff des Bundes hatte erst begonnen. Nun schlugen die ersten Steine in Hogwarts ein, die von den Katapulten und Triboken ausgesandt wurden. Normalerweise besaß so ein Stein, wenn er durch ein Katapult abgeschleudert wurde, eine ganz normale Flugkurve… doch die Steine dieser Katapulte schlugen auch in den hintersten Ecken von Hogwarts ein, wobei sie merkwürdige Kurven beschrieben. Einzelne Steine zerteilten sich oder verformten sich zu Steinspießen oder kleinen Kugeln, die unerwartet viel Unheil anrichten konnten. Nur durch intensive Schutzzauber, wobei Teile der Luft verdickt wurden, so dass diese hart wie Stein wurde, konnte so ein größerer Schaden vermieden werden. Als wäre dies nicht alles, schien sich nun noch der Himmel zu verdunkeln, als würde ein gewaltiges Unwetter über Hogwarts hereinbrechen. Die vier Gründer, die nun fast allein auf einem vorgelagerten Zinnenstück standen, schienen tatenlos dazustehen… als würde die Schwärze des Unwetters über sie hinwegstürmen. Doch Rowena stieß ihren Stock tief in den Boden und begann, wie zuvor Helga, einen Zauber zu bewirken, der einen mächtigen Wind hervorbrachte. Schon schien die Dunkelheit sich mit dem Wind zu messen und franste schließlich immer mehr aus, je näher sich die Dunkelheit in Richtung Hogwarts wandte. In einigen Bereichen allerdings schien sich die Dunkelheit mehr zu formieren, als würde sie als Schutz für etwas noch Fürchterlicheres fungieren.

„Sven, wir brauchen mehr Pfeile!", rief Tortgyd dem dänischen Königsohn zu und stürmte zu Edith und Sven hinauf, wobei sie ihren Bogen geschultert hatte. Sofort machte sich Sven an die Arbeit, den Nachschub an Pfeilen zu organisieren. Schon bald liefen überall Leute aus Hogsmeade umher, die nicht in der Lage waren, mit dem Bogen umzugehen, und verteilten weitere Pfeile.

„Wie steht es bei euch?", fragte Edith ihre Freundin.

„Noch gut… einige Tote und Verletzte, aber bisher konnten wir den Angriff der Bogenschützen gut abwehren und damit verhindern, dass das Heer näher rücken kann, um die Zinnen zu erstürmen oder gar den Rammbock oder die Belagerungstürme in die Nähe zu bringen. Lady Helga bat mich bereits, mit Berin oder Alo, den Führern der Zentauren, zu verhandeln, die unsere Flanke halten wollen, damit sie uns hier helfen. Sie meinte, der Bund würde unsere Flanke nicht angreifen, aber beide glauben Helga nicht. Es wäre zudem auch äußerst unklug, unsere Flanke nicht anzugreifen, aber Lady Helga sagt, dass es nicht nötig sei. Mehr konnte sie allerdings dazu auch nicht sagen… wer weiß, woher sie diese Nachricht hat."

„Vielleicht von einer Weissagung?", sagte Edith und hob die Schultern.

„Klar… eine Weissagung. Du und deine Prophezeiungen! Hilf uns lieber bei den Verletzten", sagte Tortgyd ein wenig streng und packte Edith am Arm, um sie zu dem Platz zu bringen, wohin die Verletzten transportiert wurden. Abermals schlug ein Stein nicht unweit von ihnen ein und zerstörte einen Teil der Mauer.

Edith schaute noch einmal auf die Dunkelheit, ehe sie stocksteif wurde und ihren Mund öffnete.

„Was ist?", fragte Tortgyd und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Edith starrte. Anscheinend hatte sich einer der Bereiche der Dunkelheit geöffnet und spuckte nun irgendetwas aus. Tortgyd konnte zunächst nicht sagen, was es war. Es schien irgendein fliegendes Objekt zu sein. Dann, als diese Objekte stärker ins Sonnenlicht kamen, ergriff auch sie eine Furcht.

„Was sind das für… Dinger?", fragte sie, wobei sie eigentlich dachte, dass niemand darauf eine Antwort wissen würde, doch Edith schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Das sind Harpyien!", sagte Edith ungläubig.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, vor den Toren, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Der schwarze Eldorman schaute gebannt über die Ebene vor Hogwarts und sah, wie seine Truppen weiter in Richtung des Schlosses vorwärts marschierten. Noch schienen die Verteidiger der Burg den Angriffen seines Heeres ohne Schwierigkeiten etwas entgegensetzen zu können, doch der schwarze Eldorman war sich dessen klar gewesen, dass die Erstürmung von Hogwarts kein Spaziergang werden würde. Dennoch war er zuversichtlich, denn nun würde sich langsam das Kriegsglück auf seine Seite wenden können.

„Bellona!"

Die Vampirin im weißen Kleid, das von überall zu sehen war, führte das geflügelte Pferd, das sie ritt, ein wenig näher an den schwarzen Eldorman heran.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass wir den Druck auf Hogwarts ein wenig erhöhen. Lasst die Harpyien angreifen", sagte er mit vergnügtem Ton, als würde er auf einer Tanzveranstaltung die nächste Attraktion ankündigen. Bellona begann ein wenig zu lächeln, wobei sie ihre langen Eckzähne entblößte, die nun schimmernd aus ihrem Mund ragten.

„Sehr wohl, Großmeister!"

Dann, im nächsten Moment stieß sie sich von ihrem Pferd ab, verwandelte sich in eine große schwarze Krähe und verließ den Großmeister und Solmen mit wenigen Flügelschlägen.

„Harpyien?", fragte Solmen überrascht, worauf der schwarze Eldorman sich ihm zuneigte und lächelte.

„Ja, Harpyien. Eine von Bellonas kleinen Überraschungen. Schon bald werden die Angreifer überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, woher denn noch die Angriffe kommen und wie sie die Fülle der Angriffe abwehren sollen. Nun… somit kommen wir zum nächsten. Nadal?"

Nadal Lynx, der wie Earpwald und Marrok hinter dem schwarzen Eldorman gestanden hatte, schaute ein wenig verwundert den Großmeister des Bundes an, trat dann vor und verneigte sich.

„Nadal… ich muss mich bei Euch bedanken. Die Informationen, die Ihr uns überbracht habt, waren die wertvollsten von Euch dreien. Dadurch, dass wir nun einen Weg nach Hogwarts kennen, der es uns ermöglicht den Feind im Inneren anzugreifen, sind wir in der Lage ihn von allen Seiten zu attackieren. Hier…"

Der schwarze Eldorman griff in seine Tasche und warf dem Werleoparden einen Sack voller Münzen zu, die dieser geschickt auffing.

„… Eure Belohnung dazu. Leider konnten wir nicht erreichen, dass Euer Sohn Salazar, Solmen, uns noch weitere dieser Gänge verrät, da er aus unserem Lager geflohen ist, um sich Hogwarts wieder anzuschließen. Schade… ich hätte ihn gern Euch übergeben, Solmen."

Solmen musterte den schwarzen Eldorman und nickte.

„Ja, Großmeister, es wäre schön gewesen, diesen Widerling in meiner Hand zu wissen. Schade… aber vielleicht werde ich in dieser Schlacht noch auf ihn treffen. Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wie er aus dem Lager entkommen ist, trotz Eurer umfassenden Bewachung?", fragte Solmen nach, worauf der schwarze Eldorman nickte.

„So wie es aussieht wurden einige der Wachen von einem großen Raubtier angefallen und getötet. Wie Salazar nun wirklich aus dem Lager verschwinden konnte, das ist noch immer unklar. Die Hauptverantwortlichen haben allerdings bereits ihre Strafe für diese Unachtsamkeit erhalten", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und grinste dabei unverhohlen. Nadal konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie eine solche Bestrafung aussah, hatte er doch einmal zugesehen, wie der schwarze Eldorman einen seiner Männer in einen Wurm verwandelte und ihn dann langsam abstach.

„Nadal… Ihr seid doch ein Meister in solchen Dingen… könntet Ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie Salazar entkommen ist?", fragte der Großmeister.

„Nein… obwohl… Ihr sagtet, eine Großkatze hätte einige Eurer Wachen getötet?", fragte er nach, wobei er längst die Antwort darauf wusste.

„Das sagte ich!", meinte der schwarze Eldorman darauf.

„Dann muss es dieser Animagus Godric gewesen sein, Herr. Ihr könnt Euch an ihn erinnern? Er besitzt die Fähigkeit sich in einen Löwen zu verwandeln. Und als dieser ist er dann des Nachts durchs Lager geschlichen und hat Salazar schließlich befreit", sagte Nadal mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Godric Gryffindor also… eigentlich sollte sich dieser Zauberer in Wales aufhalten, aber anscheinend ist er wieder rechtzeitig zurückgekehrt. Nun gut, warum auch einen einfachen Sieg einholen, wenn man es schwieriger machen kann. So brauche ich mich nicht darum zu scheren, dass irgendeiner dieser ‚Gründer' noch überlebt. Danke für Eure Informationen, Nadal… wisst Ihr was… Earpwald, Nadal, Marrok… ich denke es ist Zeit, dass Ihr die Flanken zum Angriff anführt."

„Mylord… ich soll ebenfalls Hogwarts angreifen?", fragte Nadal nach. Er versuchte so überrascht wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl er längst wusste, dass der schwarze Eldorman dies vorgehabt hatte. Doch Nadal musste sein Spiel, auf das er sich eingelassen hatte und dessen Ausgang, seinen Ausgang der Schlacht, er bereits kannte, weiterspielen. Der schwarze Eldorman lachte kurz auf und zeigte ihm vergnügt das Gesicht der Maske.

„Natürlich, Nadal. Oder habt Ihr geglaubt, ich würde auf einen solchen Künstler des Tötens bei einer solchen Schlacht verzichten. Nun könnt Ihr den beiden anderen zeigen, wie gut Ihr wirklich seid. Es gibt genügend Opfer auf der Seite von Hogwarts", sagte der Großmeister, worauf er seinen Rappen ein wenig tänzeln ließ. Dann drehte er sich um.

„Ah, seht, die Harpyien. Jetzt stoßen sie hinunter und werden erhebliche Lücken in die Verteidigung reißen. Nicht nur, dass es schwierig ist, sie durch einen Zauber zu stoppen, sie sind auch noch wahnsinnig schnell. Nicht umsonst spricht man von den Sturmdämonen. Von nun an wird es für die Bogenschützen von Hogwarts umso schwerer sein, sich zu verteidigen, wenn man von zwei Seiten angegriffen wird… von unten, von unseren Bogenschützen… und von oben, von den Harpyien. So werden die Bogenschützen kaum den Ansturm unserer weiteren Truppen verhindern können. Soldat… der Rammbock soll vorrücken, wie auch die Belagerungstürme. Schon bald wird der Kampf auf den Zinnen von Hogwarts beginnen."

„Mylord… ich bin ein Künstler… aber kein Metzger", sagte Nadal, doch der schwarze Eldorman drehte sich verächtlich um und schnaufte nur.

„Erzählt keinen Unsinn, Nadal. Ihr wollt nur nicht gegen Hogwarts antreten, weil auf der anderen Seite Helga Hufflepuff steht …eine Frau, die Ihr bewundert. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ihr werdet mit Earpwald und Marrok den Angriff auf die Flanke mitreiten. Freiwillig… oder gebunden auf einem Pferd. Ich denke mir, die Werwölfe würden das zweite durchaus vorziehen", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und lächelte Nadal an. Marrok knurrte zur Bestätigung, doch Nadal schaute den schwarzen Eldorman nur an. Dann verneigte er sich schließlich.

„Wie Ihr wollt, Mylord. Ich werde den Angriff mit anführen, aber wundert Euch nicht, wenn nicht alles so funktionieren sollte, wie Ihr es erwartet. Wie ich schon sagte bin ich ein Künstler und kein Fachmann für das Grobe, wie es vielleicht die Werwölfe oder Earpwald und seine Zentauren sind", sagte Nadal.

Marrok knurrte etwas böser und auch Earpwald schaute Nadal mit feindseligem Blick an.

„Nun dann, worauf wartet ihr, Wesen. Bringt mir den Sieg ein und vernichtet Hogwarts' Flanke", sagte der schwarze Eldorman und wandte sich von den dreien ab, die somit entlassen waren. Nadal nickte noch einmal.

‚Du wirst sehen, was du davon hast, Wulfric von Sommerset. So hast du deine Flanke, die Werwesen und Zentauren, schließlich in den Tod geschickt. Ich habe dich gewarnt… hättest du nur die beiden ausgeschickt, würde dein Wunsch wahrscheinlich in Erfüllung gehen. Doch somit wirst du noch einige Überraschungen erleben', sagte sich Nadal mit einem Grinsen, ehe er auf sein Pferd stieg und den anderen, Earpwald und Marrok, folgte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy: Entschuldige bitte, dass ich im letzten Kapitel kein Review geschrieben habe. Irgendwie habe ich merkwürdigerweise eine ältere Fassung ( die ohne Review) gespeichert. Und als ich es merkte, war deine Antwort zu dem Kapitel schon da. Deshalb habe ich vor jetzt eben etwas ausgiebiger zu antworten… auch wenn einiges nun schon klarer ist.

Ach… und noch etwas… irgendwie hatte ich Montag viel Zeit und richtig Lust am Schreiben… und rumms war das Kapitel fertig. Nun ja, dachte ich mir, schicke es mal zu Pati, meiner Betaleserin… die wird sich freuen und wundern. Und was passiert… gestern hatte ich es korrigiert wieder. Sie hatte nämlich auch Zeit… und freute sich auf dieses spannende Kapitel. Also, wundere dich nicht, dass es diesmal so schnell ging… das ist echt jetzt eine Ausnahme. Aber eine schöne! Und das gerade in deiner Abizeit.

Salazar und jemand dienen… Natürlich dient Salazar niemanden und wie du nun schon erfahren hast, auch dem schwarzen Eldorman nicht. Er steht für sich und für seine Ansichten und wird diese entsprechend vertreten. Aber genau dies ist es, was schließlich auch den Zwist zwischen Godric bzw. den anderen Gründern und Salazar anfachte. Zusammenhalt ist tatsächlich eine Stärke der Slytherin. Und im Kampf gegen den Bund weiß Salazar, wo er steht.

Das Buch ist endlich vernichtet. Iago wird keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, Gwynedd zu erobern. Wie es in Wales weitergeht, werde noch im Prolog erklären.

Das Schwert Harald geben oder zerstören? Nun, ja, es wird besser sein es zu zerstören. Vielleicht passiert dies ja auch noch, wer weiß? Hier will ich nicht zu weit vorgreifen.

Zu Osdryd… verliebte Menschen sehen die Umgebung wirklich mit ganz anderen Augen. Gefahren sind für sie nur Hindernisse, die für einen Liebenden zu überwinden sind. Allerdings hat Salazar nun gemerkt, dass Osdryd kein kleines Mädchen mehr ist und hat sie wirklich als Person wahrgenommen. Wie es weitergeht… nun man wird sehen! g Wie du in diesem Kapitel schon ersehen konntest, ist jedenfalls Osdryd einer der Streitpunkte zwischen Godric und Salazar.

Wie Godric dort rein gekommen ist, habe ich auch angedeutet. Für eine Katze ist es wirklich leichter, als für einen Menschen.

So ich denke, die meisten Sachen sind geklärt… und wir alle zittern dem nächsten Kapitel entgegen (ich auch, denn diese Kapitel habe ich schon so lange durchdacht und möchten endlich aufs Papier gebracht werden ( oder in den PC ) g )

Euer Arnie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen: **

**Der Spangenhelm **

Spangenhelme bestehen aus einem metallenen Stirnreif, auf dem 3-6 Metallleisten angebracht sind, die in konischer Wölbung in einer Schädelplatte, Helmspitze oder Helmzapfen zusammenlaufen. Zwischen den Leisten befinden sich Metallplatten (Segmente), die auch mit Silber- oder Bronzeblech plattiert sein können. Der Stirnreif besitzt manchmal bogige Brauenausschnitte oder sogar einen Nasenschutz (Nasal). Spangenhelme mit Nasal werden üblicherweise als Nasalhelm bezeichnet. Ältere Spangenhelme sind häufig mit Wangenklappen aus Metall oder auch Leder versehen, oftmals auch mit einem Nackenschutz aus Kettengeflecht. Verfügt der Spangenhelm über einen brillenartigen metallenen Augenschutz, so nennt man ihn Brillenhelm. Ist am Spangenhelm eine metallene Gesichtsmaske angebracht, so nennt man ihn Maskenhelm.

Der Spangenhelm ist eine Erfindung des nordiranischen Steppenvolks der Sarmaten. Von den in Südrussland, der Ukraine und Südosteuropa ansässigen Sarmaten gelangte er zuerst an die Römer (und späteren Byzantiner), dann an die ebenfalls in Südrussland und der Ukraine ansässigen Goten und Slawen, und im 6. Jahrhundert n. Chr. hatte er sich bei allen germanischen Völkern verbreitet. Der Spangenhelm und seine Unterarten blieben das ganze Frühmittelalter hindurch der häufigste Helmtypus in Europa. Außerdem wurde er auch von den iranischen Parthern und Sassaniden verwendet, und fand auch in umgekehrter Richtung über die in der Steppe ansässigen Turkvölker (Hunnen, Awaren, Chasaren, Petschenegen) seinen Weg nach Zentralasien. Erst im Laufe des Hochmittelalters wurde der Spangenhelm in Europa von Helmen verdrängt, die aus einer Eisenplatte gefertigt waren (siehe ebenfalls Nasalhelm).

**Schuppenpanzer**

Bei einem Schuppenpanzer handelt es sich um eine Rüstung, die aus zahlreichen Metallplättchen besteht, welche auf einer festen Unterlage wie zum Beispiel Stoff oder Leder angebracht sind. Aus dem Schuppenpanzer entwickelte sich im fernen Osten der Lamellenpanzer, der aus zahlreichen miteinander verbundenen Metallplättchen besteht, die nicht an eine feste Unterlage vernäht oder vernietet sind. Bei diesen beiden Rüstungstypen handelt es sich um die ältesten Arten von Metallrüstungen in der Geschichte der Menschheit.

Bereits die alten Ägypter verwendeten ungefähr seit dem 16. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Schuppenpanzer. Diese Schuppenpanzer bestanden aus zahlreichen Bronzeplättchen, die auf verstärkte Kleidung oder einen Lederpanzer genietet oder genäht wurden. Es gab sogar Schuppenpanzer, die aus gehärteten Lederplättchen bestanden, welche auf einen Leinenpanzer genäht wurden.

Auch bei den Griechen wurden manchmal Schuppenpanzer benutzt. Zunächst aus Bronzeplättchen, nach dem Anbruch der europäischen Eisenzeit auch aus Eisenplättchen. Wichtiger war er aber im Osten, z.B. bei der schweren Kavallerie der alten Perser und bei anderen Völkern des heutigen Irans.

Die Römer verwendeten ebenfalls den Schuppenpanzer, welcher von ihnen als Lorica Squamata bezeichnet wurde. Auch hier kam als Material sowohl Bronze als auch Eisen zum Einsatz. Eine Besonderheit der römischen Schuppenpanzer stellt die fischschuppenartige Form der Metallplättchen dar. Neben diversen anderen Rüstungsarten verwendeten die Römischen Legionen bis zum Untergang des Weströmischen Reiches Schuppenpanzer. In Byzanz wurde diese Rüstung danach weiter verwendet.

Im Hochmittelalter war nach weit verbreiteter Meinung der bewegliche Kettenpanzer die bevorzugte Metallrüstung der Ritter, doch wurden auch während dieser Epoche Schuppenpanzer verwendet, die leichter herzustellen und billiger waren als Kettenpanzer und die zudem besseren Schutz boten.

Im späten Mittelalter kamen verschiedene Sonderformen des Schuppenpanzers auf, die allesamt deutlich erschwinglicher waren als ein Plattenpanzer und deshalb vor allem vom einfachen Fußvolk verwendet wurden. Als Beispiel sei hier die Brigantine genannt, die aus hunderten dicht übereinander liegenden Eisenplättchen besteht, die zwischen zwei Textilschichten eingenäht und vernietet wurden. Eine Brigantine konnte gegen Armbrüste getestet werden.

**Tribok**

Aufgrund seiner Größe war der Tribok nicht beweglich konstruiert, er wurde am erwünschten Ort zusammengebaut. Er stellte im Mittelalter "die schwere Artillerie" dar. Diese riesige Konstruktion verschoss Geschosse mittels eines Gegengewichtes, das die nötige Energie entwickelte. Diese Gegengewichte konnten aber auch Männer sein, die die Beschleunigung durch ihre bloße Muskelkraft entwickelten. Die größte Version wird über zwei Laufräder gespannt. Sie kann problemlos einen Kleinwagen mehrere hundert Meter weit schleudern. Das Geschoss liegt am Ende des Wurfarmes in einer Schlinge, die sich löst, wenn der Wurfarm eine senkrechte Lage erreicht. Durch die Drehwirkung erhält das Geschoss zusätzliche Beschleunigung.

**Franziska **

Die verschiedenen Formen der Franziska, Franziska auch Franciska (englisch: Francisca, französisch: Francisca, lateinisch: Bipennes / Bipennis oder Secures / Securis) sind eine Sonderform der Wurfaxt, verwendet von den merowingerzeitlichen Franken. Gegen Ende des 6. Jh. kam sie außer Gebrauch. Zahlreiche Grabfunde belegen, dass die Franziska eine sehr verbreitete Standardbewaffnung der damaligen Zeit war. Sie wurde aus einer Entfernung von etwa 10 - 12 m gegen die feindlichen Reihen geschleudert, um Lücken in diese zu schlagen. Charakteristisch für die Franziska ist der S-förmige Schwung der Oberkante des Blattes, wohingegen die Unterkante einen einfachen Bogen beschreibt. Die Schneide schwingt im unteren Teil stärker zum Stiel hin und hat zwei deutlich ausgebildete Spitzen, deren obere besonders stark ausgeformt ist. In dem meist runden Schaftloch saß ein möglicherweise geschwungener hölzerner Stiel, der mit der Mittelachse des Blattes einen stumpfen Winkel von 90 – 115° bildete. Die Blattlängen der gefundenen Franzisken reichen von 11 cm bis 23 cm bei Gewichten von 200 bis 1.300 g.

**Weiße Fahne**

Die Parlamentärsflagge ist eine weiße Flagge, die den Parlamentär als solchen kennzeichnet und die Kombattanten zur Wahrung seiner völkerrechtlich garantierten Unverletzlichkeit verpflichtet. Sie gehört zu den Schutzzeichen des Kriegsvölkerrechts und ist im Artikel 32 der Haager Landkriegsordnung festgelegt. Auch wenn die weiße Flagge erst seit der Haager Landkriegsordnung rechtlichen Schutz genießt, wird sie schon seit langer Zeit eingesetzt. Als Zeichen der Kapitulation wurde sie bereits in der chinesischen Han-Dynastie benutzt. Auch der römische Geschichtsschreiber Publius Cornelius Tacitus berichtet gegen 109 v. Chr. vom Einsatz einer solchen.

**Harpyien**

Eine Harpyie ist ein Monster der griechischen Mythologie. Die Harpyien verkörpern den Wind. Sie waren die Töchter des Meerestitanen Thaumas und der Okeanide Elektra. In den früheren Erzählungen der griechischen Mythologie werden sie als wunderschöne Frauen mit langem, schwarzem Haar und Vogelflügeln beschrieben, später sind sie hässliche Dämonen. Die Harpyien wohnten in einer Höhle auf Kreta und mussten auf Geheiß des Zeus Seelen von Toten in den Tartarus tragen oder auch Leute töten, die seinen Zorn erregten. Die Harpyien werden beschrieben als schnell wie der Wind und unverwundbar. Trotzdem wird erzählt, dass Podarse von Herakles getötet wurde: Die Harpyien sollten den blinden König Phineus töten, indem sie ihm das Essen aus dem Mund raubten. Sie ließen ihm allerdings immer genug. Die Argonauten vertrieben darauf die Harpyien mit Hilfe des Nordwindes Boreas und Podarse wurde dabei von einem Pfeil getroffen. Die Schwester der Harpyien war Iris, die Göttin des Regenbogens, Gattin des Westwindes Zephir. Zephir zeugte mit Podarse die Pferde des Achilles, die somit mit diesem verwandt sind, da Achilles' Mutter Thetis die Mutter der Okeanide Elektra war.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans.

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

**_Bellona_**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe seit 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Vampir-Clan der Baobhan-Sith an.

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Cedric Mac Maíl Coluim _**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen Königs Dubh und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter über die Burg Hogwarts und das Dorf Hogsmeade

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl von Solmen Slytherin, Mitglied der Wölfe.

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden und flieht von dort.

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr., gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Dwynwen_**

Frau von Prinz Ieuaf ap Idwal, Mutter von König Hyfaidd.

**_Earpwald_**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**_Folcard_**

Freund Salazar Slytherins, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer für Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

**_Gwenllian_**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_******

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Longbottom_**

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade.

**_Maredudd ap Morial  
_**ehemaliger Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics, gest. 964

**_Marrok_**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walisischer Drache

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**Wulfric**** von Sommerset**

der schwarze Eldorman, Bruder Dunstans, Großvater von Hengist.


	63. Nadals Kunstwerk

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließen Hermine und Ginny, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich dem Bund der Wölfe entgegenzustellen, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, zusammen mit seinem Sohn Sven in Hogwarts ein, damit dieser die Schule besuchen kann. Obwohl sich die Gründer darin nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven doch in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Kurz darauf lauern Schüler Sven auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die Tochter König Edgars, die Sven zu Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide befreit worden sind, werden die Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme eine geheimnisvolle Kammer entdeckt, in der Salazar Basilisken züchten wollte. Als Sven einen der Behälter, der ein Ei eines Basilisken enthält, umwirft und es verschwindet, müssen sie fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten.

Als Ediths Freundin Tortgyd zusammen mit einer getöteten Patrouille im Wald aufgefunden wird und nur durch Nadal Lynx' Hilfe überlebt, scheint der Angriff des Bundes zu beginnen. Geschickt werden die Bündler durch den schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, der Hogwarts vernichten will. Durch gestohlene Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch, aber auch mit Hilfe von Geheimgängen, die Salazar anlegen ließ, dringen Soldaten in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Helga vertreibt zwar die Bündler und tötet dabei Corric mit Hilfe Hruntings, aber dennoch wird Salazar vor den schwarzen Eldorman gebracht, der diesen versucht mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis seiner Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken. Doch Salazar geht nicht darauf ein und wird schließlich von Osdryd, die ihn liebt, und ihrem Vater Godric befreit. Am nächsten Tag marschiert der schwarze Eldorman gegen Hogwarts, wobei zunächst die Verteidiger Hogwarts trotz einiger Zauber halten können. Doch dann erhöht der schwarze Eldorman den Druck. Nicht nur, dass er die Werwesen, die ihm dienen, zur Flanke schickt, er setzt auch Harpyien ein, die die Bogenschützen auf Hogwarts angreifen. Doch er hat nicht mit Nadal gerechnet.

In Wales versucht der ehemalige König Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Unbemerkt gelangt das Buch in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zu Hilfe. Dort erfahren sie, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat. Gyrth setzt ihm nach und erfährt dabei, dass Cuthbert fast unter dem Bann des Buches steht. Als sie schließlich auf Cuthbert treffen, müssen sie feststellen, dass ein Drache sein Pferd getötet und ihn mit gebrochenem Genick zurückgelassen hat. Gyrth gelingt es, den Drachen, der sich als Ruberaster herausstellt, wegzulocken, so dass das Buch rechtzeitig nach Rhuddlan gelangt, wo Godric den Bann und das Buch vernichtet. Doch Gyrth scheint verschollen.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst durch Solmen Slytherin geschlichtet werden, der vor allem Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen vorschlägt. Als Hengist, der Sohn Cynesiges und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldorman, ausspioniert, dass Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, ist es fast zu spät, denn der Bund plant ein Attentat auf den König. Dunstan kann dieses erst mal abwenden und schickt Aelfstan gen Norden und Aethelwold zum Prinzen. Als Dänen in Sussex Kirchen plündern und für Verwirrung sorgen, muss Dunstan für die Sache des Königs eintreten und diesen verlassen. So geht der König allein auf eine Jagd.

**20. Nadals Kunstwerk**

_Hogwarts, auf den Zinnen, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Die Harpyien stießen hinab und begannen ihr mörderisches Treiben, indem sie die Bogenschützen bedrängten. Einige der Soldaten wurden von den geflügelten Geschöpfen mit ihren scharfen Krallen gepackt und dann von den Zinnen geworfen, so dass sie schreiend am Fuße des Schlosses aufschlugen.

„Oh, mein Gott", sagte Tortgyd, die das Treiben auf den Zinnen mit Grausen ansehen musste. Dann zog auch sie ihren Bogen, spannte einen Pfeil ein und schoss ihn in Richtung der Sturmdämonen, ohne allerdings einen von ihnen zu treffen, da diese viel zu schnell agierten.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen", sagte Sven, der sich gerade wieder Tortgyd und Edith angeschlossen hatte.

„Wenn nicht bald etwas passiert, dann…", fügte er hinzu, unterbrach sich aber, als Godric einen Zauber webte, der ein helles Licht gegen die Vielzahl der Wesen schleuderte und sie so von ihrem Treiben ablenkte. Im nächsten Moment waren alle Beteiligten auf den Wehrgängen von dem hellen Blitz geblendet. Einige der Wesen waren durch den Blitz so orientierungslos, dass sie gegen die Mauern von Hogwarts flogen und in den Innenhof abstürzten, wo sie das Opfer der vielen Verteidiger im Vorhof des Schlosses wurden. Doch die anderen Harpyien stiegen zunächst wieder hoch, um dann, als sie die Orientierung wieder erlangt hatten, noch schneller auf die Verteidiger hinabzustürzen. Inzwischen hatte Godric Spieße herbeizaubern lassen, mit denen die Soldaten die Harpyien fernzuhalten versuchten, doch brachte dies nur für kurze Zeit Erleichterung, da nur wenige Spieße zur Verfügung standen. Zudem hatten die Wachen kaum Zeit, um die Spieße an den Zinnen zu befestigen, da sie ständig von den Harpyien bedrängt wurden.

„Durch den Angriff der Harpyien kann der schwarze Eldorman seine Hauptarmee nahe an Hogwarts führen und dann versuchen die Zinnen der Burg zu erobern, ohne dass wir viel Gegenwehr bieten können", sagte Sven und zeigte auf das Hauptheer des Bundes, das sich aufmachte, zum Fuße von Hogwarts zu kommen. Vereinzelt konnten die Bogenschützen auf den Mauern von Hogwarts noch Pfeile gegen die Angreifer absenden, doch waren sie den Harpyien und den gegnerischen Bogenschützen völlig unterlegen. Es schien nur noch eine Sache der Zeit, ehe die ersten Soldaten des Bundes mit Hilfe von Zauberei und Werkzeugen die Türme von Hogwarts stürmten.

„Wir müssen die Harpyien irgendwie ablenken… irgendwie von Hogwarts weglocken, damit die Bogenschützen sich wieder auf das Hauptheer konzentrieren könnten", sagte Tortgyd mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Aber wie?", fragte Edith und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn man doch nur fliegen könnte und ihnen dann einige Flüche auf den Leib brennen, dann würde das was bringen", sagte Tortgyd enttäuscht. Wie Tortgyd schaute Edith verzweifelt nach oben und erwartete den erneuten Angriff der Monster, doch Sven schaute Tortgyd nur überrascht an.

„Fliegen? Ja, natürlich, das ist es!", sagte Sven und rannte wie Wahnsinniger zu einem der Eingänge, die zu den Quartieren der Hogwartsschüler führte.

„Was hat er?", fragte Tortgyd, doch Edith schüttelte nur den Kopf. Beide konnten sehen, dass Salazar und Godric nun mehrere Zauber bewirkten, die dazu führten, dass die Harpyien nicht mehr so oft zu den Bogenschützen durchdrangen, doch sie konnten nicht verhindern, dass die Bogenschützen weiterhin nicht in der Lage waren, das anrückende Heer zu beschießen, so dass dieses schon fast am Fuße von Hogwarts angelangt war. Auch würde es schwierig sein, das Heer mit Felsbrocken oder anderen Dingen von oben zu bewerfen, damit verhindert würde, dass das Heer die Zinnen der Burg eroberte. Schließlich aber kehrte Sven zurück… wobei er seine beiden Besen geschultert hatte. Ehe Tortgyd eine bissige Bemerkung loswerden konnte, unterbrach er sie barsch.

„Tortgyd, wir brauchen die Zentauren jetzt hier. Die Bogenschützen müssen sich auf das Heer konzentrieren und die Bogenschützen des Gegners in Schach halten. Nur so können wir eine Erstürmung der Mauern verhindern. Die Zentauren müssen die Harpyien beschießen."

„Aber… du hast doch gesehen, wie schnell die sind. Selbst die Zentauren werden die Harpyien nicht treffen können", sagte Tortgyd.

„Ja, weil sie nicht wissen, wo sich diese Monster im nächsten Moment befinden. Aber, angenommen du weißt, dass eines dieser Wesen etwas verfolgt und du dann auf das Etwas zielst und dann abfeuerst, dann ist die Möglichkeit, dass du eines dieser Monster triffst, größer", sagte Sven und Tortgyd schaute ihn nur verdutzt an.

„Und dieses Etwas… was soll das sein?", fragte Tortgyd ungläubig nach.

„Na… Edith und ich. Wir werden die Harpyien aus der Luft angreifen und ihnen einige Flüche auf den Hals schicken. Natürlich werden wir kaum etwas mit diesen Flüchen anrichten können, denn wie ihr sehen könnt…"

Sven verwies auf die Zauberer, die unter Godric Führung auf den Mauern den Angriff der Harpyien abzuwehren versuchten und diesen nicht nur Pfeile, sondern auch Flüche entgegenschickten. Doch obwohl die Wesen von einigen dieser Flüche getroffen wurden, waren sie den Zaubern gegenüber weit unempfindlicher als Menschen.

„Aber wenn wir plötzlich die Harpyien von oben angreifen, werden wir ein Gegner sein, den man zunächst ausschalten muss. Und somit werden die Harpyien uns angreifen… sie werden uns verfolgen und dann abgeschossen werden", schloss Sven, drückte einer verdutzten Edith den anderen Besen in die Hand und schwang sich auf den seinen.

„ICH SOLL DIE HARPYIEN ANGREIFEN?", rief Edith, wobei sie fast ihren Mund nicht mehr zubekam und den Besen in ihrer Hand ungläubig anstarrte.

„Natürlich… ich kann es nicht allein… und ein anderer ist mit dem Besen noch nicht geflogen. Du hast es das letzte Mal wirklich großartig gemacht… außerdem hat man mir gesagt, dass du eine verdammt gute Hexe sein sollst. Du hast eine Menge Wissen und kannst dieses entsprechend einsetzen", sagte Sven energisch.

„Aber…aber…"

Zu mehr kam Edith nicht mehr, denn Sven hob mit seinem Besen ab und flog direkt auf die Harpyien zu. Tortgyd lief ebenfalls los, spannte dabei ihren Bogen und zielte auf Sven, der tatsächlich die Harpyien in der Luft angriff.

„Nun los, Edith… allein schafft er es wirklich nicht", rief Tortgyd ihrer Freundin zu und rannte weiter, um bei den Zentauren Hilfe zu holen. Da sie eine der Führer der Zentauren war, würden sie ihr eher folgen, als irgendeinem anderen Menschen… vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Helga. Edith starrte noch einmal auf Sven, dann auf den Besen, ehe sie sich ebenfalls auf diesen schwang und sich vom Boden abstieß. Während sie auf die geflügelten Monster zuhielt, zog sie ihren Zauberstab.

„**Stupor"**

Der Zauber hatte wenig Wirkung… außer das einige der Harpyien sie nun verfolgten. Edith lenkte ihren Besen nach oben, wobei ein Pfeil nahe an ihr vorbei flog.

‚Verdammt… was, wenn die da unten mich treffen und nicht die Harpyie?', fragte sich Edith, doch zu mehr Überlegungen kam sie nicht. Irgendwie merkte sie, dass diese Wesen sie erreichten. Mit einer tollkühnen Drehung, die weit spektakulärer war, als die Drehungen und Wendungen, die Sven im Winter bei ihrem ersten Besenritt durchgeführt hatte, gelang es ihr, den scharfen Krallen der Harpyie, die hinter ihr her war, zu entkommen. Wieder schoss sie einen Fluch auf eine der Harpyien ab, ehe sie abermals den Besen hart wendete.

„Lenk ihn runter", rief ihr eine Stimme zu und im nächsten Moment schoss Sven an ihr vorbei. Fast unbewusst folgte sie seinem Rat und lenkte ihren Besen steil hinunter. Eine der Harpyien folgte ihr… und musste plötzlich stark abbremsen, als sie beinahe mit den zwei Harpyien zusammenstieß, die Sven verfolgten. Alle drei Harpyien flatterten einen Moment regungslos in der Luft… und wurden so ein willkommenes Ziel der Bogenschützen. Edith hörte Sven jubeln, doch sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen um zu sehen, wo er sich gerade befand, denn noch verfolgten die übrig gebliebenen Harpyien die beiden Schüler. Die Wesen hatten den Angriff auf die Zinnen vollständig eingestellt, so dass die Bogenschützen nun wieder vermehrt das näher kommende Hauptheer des Bundes beschießen konnten. Wieder entkam Edith nur knapp einem Angriff eines dieser Monster… und wieder schoss auch sie Flüche gegen die Harpyien ab. Edith dachte nun nicht mehr nach, sie lenkte ihren Besen nur noch hier und da hin und versuchte den Harpyien zu entkommen. Immer wieder hörte sie das Summen von Pfeilen um sich herum oder merkte, dass eines der Wesen, welches ihr nahe gekommen war, von einem der Pfeile getroffen wurde. Die Zeit strich dahin, ohne dass sie darauf genau achtete. Als sie einen Moment nicht aufpasste, erwischte eine der Krallen ihren Rücken und riss ihr eine blutende Wunde. Erschreckt riss sie ihren Besen hoch und entkam so dem weiteren Angriff der Harpyie, die nun ebenfalls versuchte die plötzliche Richtungsänderung mitzumachen. Allerdings war der Besen dazu weit besser in der Lage, denn die Harpyien musste erheblich mehr mit ihren Flügeln schlagen, um eine solch abrupte Wendung durchführen zu können. Edith fasste nach hinten und als sie die Hand wieder nach vorn zog, konnte sie an ihrer Handfläche deutlich erkennen, dass sie einiges an Blut verlor. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen… und flog dabei beinahe in eine andere Harpyie hinein. Erschreckt riss sie ihren Besen herum und floh nach unten, verfolgt von zwei oder drei der geflügelten Monster.

‚Was soll ich tun? Gleich haben sie mich!'

Doch dann sah sie eine Lücke zwischen den angebrachten Spießen, die nun die Zinnen von Hogwarts schmückten. Mit einer tollkühnen Rolle schoss sie genau durch diese Lücke hindurch… und konnte nur noch das Krachen der Harpyien hinter sich hören, die zu groß gewesen waren für die Lücke und sich somit mitten im Fluge selbst aufgespießt hatten. Edith atmete erleichtert ein. Sie lenkte ihren Besen auf einen freien Bereich der Burg und sprang wenig später von ihm herunter. Schließlich, nachdem sie sich mehrfach überschlagen hatte, blieb sie schwer atmend auf dem Rücken liegen und schloss abermals kurz die Augen.

„Das war fantastisch… gleich drei auf einen Streich", hörte sie Sven Stimme neben sich. Edith öffnete ihre Augen und sah den Königssohn auf seinem Besen neben sich schweben.

„Die Harpyien… sie werden…"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… die Harpyien, die übrig geblieben sind, haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Die Zentauren haben viele von ihnen abgeschossen, nachdem Tortgyd Alo und einige andere holen konnte. Unser Trick ist vollkommen aufgegangen. Dank unserer Hilfe hatte Meister Godric genügend Zeit, um die ganzen Zinnen mit diesen Spießen zu versehen, so dass die Harpyien nun keinerlei Angriffe von oben mehr durchführen können, ohne sich selbst aufzuspießen. Zudem konnten sich unsere Soldaten unter Meister Salazar und Lady Melangell für den Angriff des Hauptheeres neu formieren. Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht und Hogwarts damit Zeit gegeben und… du bist ja verletzt!", sagte Sven, als er sah, wie Blut von Ediths Rücken lief, als diese sich aufrichtete. Edith schaute ihn unsicher an, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie sank langsam auf den Boden zurück.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, vor den Gewächshäusern, 17. März 978 n. Chr. _

„Was ist, Nadal? Soll ich Euch vielleicht doch auf Eurem Pferd festbinden lassen?", sagte Marrok und begann laut zu lachen. Nadal lächelte ihn an, wobei sein Lächeln seine Raubtierzähne offenbarte. Für den einen oder anderen hätte dies eher eine Bedrohung dargestellt. Nicht aber so für den Werwolf aus Wales, der nun sein Pferd neben das von Nadal brachte und den Werleoparden herausfordernd ansah.

„Nein, Marrok… dies braucht Ihr nicht. Ich habe dem schwarzen Eldorman gesagt, dass ich Euch begleiten werde, wenn Ihr die Flanke von Hogwarts angreift. Und ich halte mein Wort. Ich werde an Eurer Seite sein, seid Euch sicher. Und ich werde Euer Leid teilen, solltet Ihr vor Hogwarts fallen", sagte Nadal und verneigte sich gegenüber dem Werwolf, der ihn immer noch herausfordernd ansah.

„Nun denn… dann lasst uns endlich losreiten. Fette Beute wird uns erwarten. Meine Krieger dürsten nach Blut", rief Marrok laut, worauf viele aus seinem Rudel aufjaulten.

„So wie das der armen Seelen aus den Höfen vor Hogsmeade? Wie ich hörte, habt Ihr Euer Rudel kaum unter Kontrolle gebracht. Einige der Besitzer der Höfe wurden, bevor sie von Euch befragt werden konnten, bereits abgeschlachtet. Nur bei den McRaes ist es Euch gelungen das Rudel zu besänftigen, indem Ihr ihm das Vieh der McRaes gabt. Aber die Informationen dieser Bürger waren wirklich sehr dürftig. Kein Wunder, dass der schwarze Eldorman mit Euch sehr unzufrieden war", antwortete Nadal und hielt dabei seinen Kopf leicht schief. Marroks Miene wurde erheblich düsterer.

„So, war er das? Egal… nun wird er sehen, was es heißt ein Wolfsrudel in seinen Reihen zu wissen. Wir machen uns eben nicht viele Gedanken darüber, wie man einen Mann töten kann… wir tun es!", sagte Marrok wütend. Sein Pferd, das stets nervös von einer Hand auf die andere tänzelte, wurde noch unruhiger. Währenddessen saß Nadal ruhig auf dem seinen… wobei er ein Pferd eigentlich nicht benötigte, denn er wusste, dass er auf kurze Distanz mit einem Pferd durchaus mithalten konnte. Insgesamt war es aber natürlich einfacher… und kraftsparender.

„Ja, Ihr tut es… wohl wahr. Nun, an Eurer Stelle würde ich dennoch auf Earpwald und seine Zentauren warten, denn uns gegenüber werden Berin und seine Zentauren stehen… die bei weitem keine einfachen Gegner sein werden", sagte Nadal, streckte sich und schaute hinter sich um zu sehen, ob der Albinozentaur endlich erschien.

„Und warum sollten wir nicht einfach losschlagen und Zentaurenärsche verhauen?", fragte Marrok nach, doch Nadal schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal gegen Zentauren gekämpft, Marrok? Nein? Nun, die sind noch ein klein wenig besser als etwa die Reiterei der Angelsachsen, die Euch ja bekanntlich Euren… wie sagtet Ihr doch eben… Arsch versohlt haben!"

Nadal kicherte ein wenig, als Marroks Gesicht langsam eine rötliche Färbung annahm. Er wusste, dass dies eines der heiklen Themen war, mit dem er Marrok reizen konnte. Die Niederlage in Wales, als Marrok von den Angelsachsen aus Gwynedd verjagt worden war, nagte noch immer an ihm.

„Ich werde dich…", begann Marrok, doch Nadal hob nur seinen Kopf, lächelte ein wenig und knackte mit seinen Krallen.

„Was werdet Ihr… wollt Ihr bereits hier einen Kampf beginnen und dann später dem schwarzen Eldorman beichten, dass ihr nur mit der Hälfte Eurer Leute den Angriff starten konntet, weil Ihr Euch mir gegenüber nicht unter Kontrolle hattet. Oh, schaut nicht so verblüfft… glaubt mir, solltet Ihr mich angreifen, werde ich mich natürlich zu Wehr setzen und dann werde ich einige aus Eurem Rudel mit in den Tod nehmen", sagte Nadal in einem so ruhigem Ton, als würde er gerade über das Wetter reden oder über irgendeine belanglose vergangene Begebenheit. Marrok knurrte wütend, doch er wusste, dass er jetzt am Tag kaum eine Change gegen den Werleoparden besaß. Anders als dieser war er nicht in der Lage, sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in ein Tier zu verwandeln, denn ein Werleopard benötigte keine Vollmondphase. Nadal musterte den Anführer des Rudels und lächelte abermals. Doch bevor dieser eine Erwiderung oder Beleidigung gegenüber Nadal aussprechen konnte, tauchten endlich Earpwald und seine Zentauren auf.

„Ah, da seid Ihr, Earpwald. Ein wenig spät! Nun, dann sollten wir überlegen, wie wir die Flanke von Hogwarts am besten angreifen können", sagte Nadal mit überlegter, ja fast arroganter Stimme. Earpwald schaute den Werleoparden an und hob seinen Kopf.

„Wir werden natürlich nach meinen Plänen die Flanke angreifen… immerhin kenne ich genau die Vorzüge und Schwächen unserer Gegner", meinte Earpwald lapidar.

„Ach ja?", mischte sich Marrok ein, fügte dann aber hinzu: "Und wie sehen diese Pläne aus?"

„Wir werden in einer Keilformation voran reiten, um an der schwächsten Stelle in ihre Phalanx einzubrechen. Durch Eure Truppen, Marrok, und durch Nadal wird dann der Durchbruch erweitert. Zudem wird dadurch verhindert, dass meine Truppen eingekreist und letztendlich vernichtet werden. Ihr seht, Marrok, Eure Truppen spielen eine wichtige Rolle", sagte Earpwald und drehte sich ab, um die Führung der Truppen zu übernehmen.

„Und warum sollen meine Truppen nicht in der Keilformation reiten und Ihr erweitert dann den Durchbruch?", sagte Marrok mit gehässiger Stimme.

„Weil Eure Truppen ein undisziplinierter Haufen ist!", sagte Earpwald ohne sich umzusehen. Nadal musste erneut kichern, denn nun hatte auch Earpwald den Werwolf verärgert. Alles lief so wie es sich Nadal vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte auf Marroks Wutausbrüche und Earpwalds Arroganz spekuliert. Marrok knurrte, zog dann sein Schwert und trabte an Earpwald heran, doch dieser drehte sich nur kurz um.

„Beherrscht Euch, Werwolf. Ihr wisst ja nicht einmal, wie eine Keilformation denn überhaupt aussehen soll, geschweige denn habt Ihr eine Ahnung, gegen wen wir hier reiten. Also übernehmt Eure Aufgabe oder bleibt zurück", sagte Earpwald mit einem Ton, der Marrok zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wo wollt Ihr denn genau mit der Keilformation ansetzen… und von wo wollt Ihr kommen?", fragte Nadal Earpwald, der nun den Werleoparden musterte, als sei es neu, dass ein Werwesen überhaupt eine solche Frage stellt.

„Wir reiten direkt auf die Phalanx der Gegner zu und setzen den Keil an der niedrigsten Stelle dieser provisorischen Mauer, die sie um diese Gewächshäuser gezogen haben", sagte Earpwald selbstsicher.

„Mmh… wäre es nicht besser, Ihr würdet Euch erst im Schatten der Bäume formieren und dann in einem kleinen Bogen die Keilformation auf diese Stelle lenken? Dann würde Berin nicht wissen, wo die Keilformation auftrifft!", fragte Nadal Earpwald, doch der runzelte nur die Stirn.

„Nein, Nadal… der Feind soll uns sehen. Er kennt nicht unsere Stärke und ahnt nicht, dass der Keil durch die Werwölfe verstärkt wird. Er wird versuchen uns einzukreisen… was ihm nicht gelingen wird. Nun, verplempern wir nicht weitere Zeit", sagte Earpwald und gab seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen sich zu ordnen.

„Habt Ihr gehört Nadal… Eure taktischen Spielchen kommen hier nicht an!", sagte Marrok zum Werleoparden.

‚Nun, wenn er nicht will. Ich habe Euch allen eine Chance gegeben zu überleben. Wenn ihr sie nicht nutzt, so soll es auch so sein!', sagte sich Nadal und wendete sein Pferd, um mit den Werwölfen hinter die Keilformation der Zentauren zu kommen. Earpwalds Zentauren ordneten sich zur Keilformation und begannen langsam, dann immer schneller gen Hogwarts zu reiten. Das Rudel der Werwölfe eilte ihnen hinterher.

„Nun, Marrok, schaut Euch die Zentauren an… da könnt Ihr noch etwas lernen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie die Phalanx der gegnerischen Zentauren über den Haufen reiten, ehe Ihr überhaupt in Hogwarts eintrefft", sagte Nadal zu dem neben ihm reitenden Werwolf, der ihn nur wütend ansah und daraufhin seinem Pferd die Sporen gab, um die vor ihm laufenden Zentauren zu erreichen. Nadal lächelte… alles lief genauso wie er es geplant hatte. Nur noch einen Augenblick… einen Moment… jetzt!

Nadal riss sein Pferd zur Seite, sprang ab, zog zugleich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen Stein, der unweit von ihm auf dem Boden lag. Jemand der vorbeigekommen wäre, hätte nichts Besonderes an diesem Stein gefunden. Vielleicht hätte er sich allenfalls gewundert, wie es kam, dass ein solch großer Stein hier lag… wo es doch in der nahen Umgebung keinerlei weitere Steine gab. Aber im Grunde würde eigentlich niemand auf diesen Stein wirklich aufmerksam werden. Und genau das hatte Nadal auch beabsichtigt.

„**Wingardium Leviosa**", rief Nadal und ließ damit den Stein in die Luft schweben. Natürlich hätte ein Beobachter nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, denn jeder hätte sich gefragt, warum ein Werleopard einen beliebigen Stein einfach in die Luft fliegen lassen sollte, zumal mitten in einem Angriff auf Hogwarts, doch Nadal lächelte nur. Denn im nächsten Moment flogen überall kleine Kugeln aus dem Boden, die durch einen Bindezauber mit dem Stein verbunden worden waren. Und dadurch, dass die Kugeln nun nicht mehr im Boden weilten und durch die Erde zusammengehalten wurden, lösten sich explosionsartig Teile der Kugeln. Nur einen Moment später sandten die explodierenden Kugeln ihre tödliche Fracht aus, die aus kleinen weiteren Metallkugeln bestanden. Durch die Explosion allerdings flogen diese Geschosse mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit umher… und richteten unter den Zentauren und den zu nahe an sie herangerückten Werwesen eine grauenvolle Vernichtung an. Schilde, Rüstungen und Körper wurden von den Kugeln gnadenlos durchbohrt. Zusätzlich zu den Geschossen sandten die Kugeln auch ein ungeheures Licht aus, welches die Opfer blendete, so dass sie die Gefahr durch die Geschosse gar nicht wahrnehmen konnten, und alle Dinge um sie herum verbrannte. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten brach die Keilformation in sich zusammen. Doch auch Nadal wurde noch von einigen in seiner Nähe hochgehenden Geschossen getroffen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass vielleicht nicht alle Werwesen den Sturm auf Hogwarts mitmachen würden, denn es war nicht sicher gewesen, ob er Marrok so in Rage bringen konnte, dass er und sein Rudel einfach den Zentauren hinterher stürzten. Dass Earpwald den Angriff anführen würde, davon war er überzeugt gewesen. Er war auch sicher gewesen, dass Earpwald einen zentralen Angriff planen würde, denn die Arroganz des Zentauren war zu einer berechenbaren Größe geworden. So konnte Nadal, obwohl auch er von den Kugeln tödlich getroffen worden war, noch sein Lebenswerk genießen… ein Kunstwerk des Tötens. Schließlich sank seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab herunter… und auch der Stein fiel schließlich auf den Boden zurück. Schwankend schaute sich Nadal um… die Flanke des schwarzen Eldorman war vollkommen vernichtet. Die Vorhersehung der Sabberhexe Oilell hatte sich in einem gewissen Rahmen erfüllt. Nur… dass er sein Schicksal in diesem Rahmen selbst in die Hand genommen hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte die Sabberhexe tatsächlich die Vernichtung der Flanke gesehen, denn Nadal erinnerte sich an die Qualen Oilells und an das helle Licht, das aus ihren Augen geströmt war.

‚Was für eine Vernichtung… und was für ein Kunstwerk! Ein Traum für jeden Attentäter. Gut vorbereitet und exakt ausgeführt. Ein wahres Inferno', sagte sich Nadal und war stolz auf sein Werk. Langsam und mit großen Schmerzen ging Nadal vorwärts, bis er schließlich auf die toten Körper von Earpwald und Marrok traf, die nahe beieinander lagen. Nadal sah die beiden grinsend an, ehe er sich auf seine Knie fallen ließ, um den großen Diamanten, der um den Hals des Zentauren hing, an sich zu nehmen. In diesem Moment trat die Sonne hinter einer der dunklen Wolken hervor und blendete ihn kurz.

‚Die Sonne scheint…was für ein Land. Eigentlich ist es recht warm… und schön. Ich habe es nicht wahr haben wollen, aber man kann hier leben', sagte sich Nadal, ehe sein Kopf auf die Brust sackte und dann sein Oberkörper zur Seite fiel.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, in einem der Gänge, 17.März 978 n. Chr._

„Du schaffst es… die Verletzung ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Folcard zu dem Mann, den er stützte und in Sicherheit zu bringen gedachte. Schon kamen einige Heiler herbeigeeilt, die man an einer roten Armbinde erkennen konnte, und kümmerten sich um den Verletzten.

„Bringt noch ein paar Tragen mit, damit die Verwundeten ins Lazarett gebracht werden können", sagte Folcard, ehe er ihnen den schwer verletzten Mann übergab, der einen Schwerthieb abbekommen hatte. Schließlich dirigierte Folcard noch weitere Heiler zu anderen Verletzten, die ihm und einigen Schülern geholfen hatten den Hinterhalt für die Sturmtruppen Solmens zu legen. Dann, als er sah, dass die Verwundeten versorgt wurden, bückte er sich noch einmal im bracken Wasser des durch Zauberei angelegten Moores, in welches die zurückweichenden aber ahnungslosen Sturmtruppen gelaufen waren, und zog aus einer der Leichen eine seiner Franziskas heraus.

„Aber seid vorsichtig… nicht dass ihr auch in dem Moor versinkt wie so mancher der Männer Solmens!", rief er den Männern noch nach, die die Verwundeten bargen. Dann suchte auch er nach Verwundeten des kurzen aber doch erfolgreichen Zusammentreffens mit den Bündlern. Noch einmal lief vor seinem Auge der Überfall auf die Sturmtruppen ab, die arglos den Tunnel zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts benutzt hatten, um die Truppen Hogwarts' von innen anzugreifen. Natürlich war allen bewusst gewesen, dass diese Sturmtruppen Zauberer waren, die bedeutend besser ausgebildet waren als die normalen Soldaten, die gerade begannen die Zinnen und Türme von Hogwarts anzugreifen, um diese zu erobern. Allerdings waren sie dennoch unvorbereitet in den Hinterhalt geraten. Während ein Teil der Bündler schon aus dem Tunnel gekrochen war und einen Brückenkopf bildete, waren noch von ihnen im Tunnel gefangen, als Folcard diesen zusammenbrechen ließ. Wie viele der Bündler im Tunnel nun verschüttet waren, vermochte Folcard nicht zu sagen, da er nicht wusste, wie viele Männer der Sturmtrupp nun wirklich ausgemacht hatte. Jedenfalls ließ er gleichzeitig die Männer, die schon durch den Tunnel gekommen waren, von den Schülern angreifen. Flüche und Zauber waren hin und her geflogen und hatten den Gang in die unterschiedlichsten Farben getaucht. Natürlich hatte Folcard den Bündlern einen Fluchtweg offen gehalten. Es war immer besser, wenn ein angegriffener Feind meint, er hätte noch einen Rückzugsweg.

‚Ohne diesen hätten die Bündler sich mit aller Macht freikämpfen müssen. Dies wäre ein Selbstmordkommando geworden, das auf beiden Seiten, aber vor allem auf der unsrigen zu hohen Opfern geführt hätte', sagte sich Folcard.

Dieser Weg, nun… er sah aus wie ein Fluchtweg, doch es war keiner. In Wirklichkeit führte dieser Weg in das von ihm und Rowena hergestellte Moor. Viele der Bündler hatten schließlich diesen Weg genommen, als sie merkten, dass der Widerstand der Schüler so gut organisiert war, dass sie ins Hintertreffen gerieten. Als sie flohen, griffen entweder die Truppen aus Hogsmeade und die nachsetzenden Schüler sie an oder sie versanken gar im Moor. Viele der Bündler, die durch das Moor behindert waren, ergaben sich schließlich den nachsetzenden Leuten aus Hogsmeade. Hier hatten sie nicht die Möglichkeit ihre Stärken anzuwenden. Hier waren sie erheblich behindert… und das sahen viele ein. So konnten die Bewohner von Hogwarts, ohne erhebliche Verluste, viele der Bündler gefangen nehmen.

„Habt Ihr Solmen Slytherin oder diese Vampirdame gesehen, die den Tross mit diesem anderen Wesen angeführt hat?", fragte Folcard einen der vorbeieilenden Männer, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wieder marschierte Folcard, noch immer bewaffnet mit seinem Zauberstab, durch das Moor und suchte nach dem Anführer der Bündler, doch es schien, als hätte sich dieser in Luft aufgelöst. Dabei hatte Folcard ihn und diese Vampirin in ihrem grünen Gewand zum Beginn des Kampfes deutlich gesehen. Sie mussten also noch in Hogwarts sein… wenn nicht lebend, dann tot. Allerdings konnte sich Folcard nicht vorstellen, dass Solmen Slytherin, der Herr von Bodmin, in einem Moor versank… wo doch Bodmin von einem Moor umgeben war. Doch noch hatten ihn weder die Schüler noch die Leute aus Hogsmeade gefunden. Abermals drehte er eine Leiche der Bündler um… und abermals schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf, als sich diese nicht als Solmen herausstellte.

‚Hoffentlich taucht er nicht erst auf, wenn wir das Moor wieder trockengelegt haben', sagte sich Folcard, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Mann, gekleidet in einen grünen Umhang, langsam weggehen, so als würde jener etwas suchen. Daran war im Augenblick nichts Verwerfliches, denn viele der Menschen aus Hogsmeade suchten noch nach Verwundeten oder Toten der eigenen Leute oder der Bündler, doch irgendwie schien dieser Mann dabei so verhüllt zu sein, dass dies Folcard auffiel. Langsam ging er dem Fremden nach und als dieser sich schließlich umdrehte und erkannte, dass er verfolgt wurde, versuchte er sich zu beeilen.

„Halt… bleib stehen. Du kannst uns nicht entkommen!", rief Folcard dem Mann hinterher, doch dieser eilte den Gang entlang, in der Hoffnung Folcard zu entkommen. Folcard hob seinen Zauberstab, zielte und…

„**Petrificus Totalus"**

Obwohl der Mann versuchte dem Zauber zu entgehen, war er zu langsam dazu. Der Fluch traf ihn und im nächsten Moment fiel er starr zu Boden. Folcard grinste…

‚Man sollte mich nicht unterschätzen', sagte er zu sich selbst und lief beschwingt auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu. Dann drehte er ihn um, zog ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und lächelte den Mann an.

„Fronnsaidh… schön Euch zu sehen. Ihr müsst mit den Truppen von Solmen hier eingedrungen sein. Wahrscheinlich solltet Ihr nachsehen, ob es nicht irgendwo einen Fluchtweg für den Ratsherrn der Bündler gibt, nicht wahr mein Freund. Oh, verzeiht, Ihr könnt mich zwar verstehen, aber leider nicht antworten!", sagte Folcard und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„**Incarcerus"**

Aus seinem Zauberstab schossen dicke Seile hervor, die Fronnsaidh sehr schnell fesselten, so dass Folcard die Ganzkörperklammer auflösen konnte. Damit Fronnsaidh nicht an seinen Dolch herankam, entwendete Folcard diesen kurz darauf.

„Ihr… Ihr kennt mich?", fragte Fronnsaidh nun überrascht.

„Oh, ja… ich weiß wer Ihr seid. Nun gut, Ihr kennt mich nicht, obwohl wir schon miteinander geredet haben!", erwiderte Folcard immer noch mit einem Lächeln.

„Haben wir das?", fragte Fronnsaidh nach, worauf Folcard nickte.

„Haben wir… gut, Ihr könnt Euch nicht an mich erinnern, da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht aussah, wie ich jetzt aussehe. Aber an den alten Earnan werdet Ihr Euch bestimmt erinnern… und daran, wie er Euch zuletzt Informationen gegeben hat. Nun… der arme Earnan hatte mir beichten müssen, wo er sich mit Euch treffen würde… und so bin ich, in seiner Gestalt, zu diesem Treffen gegangen und habe erfahren, was ich wollte. Oh, Ihr schaut so erstaunt… tja, Dank Euch konnten wir die Sturmtruppen überwinden und verhindern, dass sie Hogwarts von innen her angreifen", sagte Folcard, fuhr dann aber fort, als sein Gegenüber nichts weiter dazu sagte.

„Nun, Fronnsaidh… Ihr wisst sicher auch, wo sich Solmen und diese Vampirdame aufhalten, nicht wahr? Ich rate Euch, es mir zu sagen. Nicht, dass wir sie nicht finden würden… aber so erleiden wir, aber auch er, keinerlei weiteren Schaden", sagte Folcard mit angenehm ruhiger Stimme, in der noch immer sein unverwechselbarer Akzent herauszuhören war, der ihn als Franken auswies. Doch Fronnsaidh schaute Folcard nur unentwegt an, ohne ihm irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Nun gut, dann eben nicht", sagte Folcard und riss den gefesselten Spion des Bundes auf die Füße. Allerdings war Folcard auf Grund der Reaktion des Spions klar geworden, dass Solmen noch lebte und sich irgendwo in der Nähe verbarg, denn sonst hätte der Spion des Bundes ihn überrascht oder entsetzt angesehen, doch Fronnsaidh hatte keinen Muskel in seinem Gesicht verzogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Fronnsaidh gar Solmen und die Vampirdame in irgendein Versteck gebracht, das er während seines Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts ausgemacht hatte und war losgegangen, um nachzusehen, wie weit ein Weg aus Hogwarts frei war.

„Wahrscheinlich wirst du nicht ganz so redselig sein wie deine Bündlerfreunde, die wir in Hogwarts geschnappt haben… aber lass nur, sollte ich dich Salazar übergeben, wirst du dich freuen, mich wiederzusehen und mir alles zu erzählen, was du weißt", sagte Folcard weiterhin ruhig und schleppte den Spion fort.

‚Wenn er erstmal im Kerker angelangt ist, wird er schon singen!', sagte sich Folcard, der aber dennoch zunächst Salazar und die anderen von ihrem kleinen Sieg unterrichten wollte, ehe er sich aufmachte, um Solmen Slytherin zu suchen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Salazar, trotz des Ansturmes auf die Zinnen von Hogwarts sich der Suche nach seinem Vater anschließen würde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review-Antworten:

Fluffy: Leider ist dieses Kapitel dann erst etwas später gekommen... da ich auch ein wenig Urlaub mir genommen habe.

Ja, ich glaube dir , dass es spannend ist, so eine Schlacht mitzuerleben, wobei diese ja nicht nur magisch abläuft. Aber die Zauberer dieser zeit waren eben ja noch nicht so abgewandt von der "Muggelwelt" wie zur Zeit Harrys. Somit fanden die Schöachten eben magisch UND normal ab. Die Burg wird schon einer richtigen Belagerung standhalten. Wenn man zum Beispiel die Filme sich ansieht, sieht man, dass Hogwarts richtige Mauern und Wehrgänge besitzt. Wozu denn, wenn nicht zur Verteidigung.

Zum Glück hat er keine Riesen mitgebracht... vielleicht wäre so Hogwarts gefallen. Aber dennoch war es kein leichtes das Heer abzuwehren. Du wirst sehen, wie sich noch alles entwickelt.

Ja, Hogwarts Mauern sind mit Magie verstärkt.

Viel Spaß noch mit den restlichen Kapiteln.

MfK

Arnie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Informationen:**

**Keilformation**

Die Keilformation ist eine Angriffsformation. Die angreifenden Kräfte werden in Keil- oder V-Form aufgestellt. Wenn die Spitze des Keils die feindliche Linie durchbrechen kann, wird der Durchbruch von den nachfolgenden Angreifern erweitert. Durch die Angriffe der nachfolgenden Kräfte wird die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners von der Spitze abgelenkt und diese dadurch geschützt.

Die Taktik beruht auf Schwung und Durchschlagskraft. Wenn die Keilspitze gestoppt wird, kann die Keilformation eingekesselt werden.

**Sprengfalle**

Als Sprengfalle (auch: Versteckte Ladung bzw. engl.: booby-trap zu dt. etwa Idioten-Falle) bezeichnet man „eine Vorrichtung oder einen Stoff, der dafür bestimmt, gebaut oder eingerichtet ist, zu töten oder zu verletzen, und der unerwartet in Tätigkeit tritt, wenn eine Person einen scheinbar harmlosen Gegenstand aus seiner Lage bringt oder sich ihm nähert oder eine scheinbar ungefährliche Handlung vornimmt".

Sprengfallen können unter anderem in Form eines scheinbar harmlosen beweglichen Gegenstandes eingesetzt werden, der eigens dafür konstruiert wird, bei einer Berührung, durch Lageveränderung oder bei Personenannäherung zu detonieren. Der Einsatz von Sprengfallen widerspricht daher dem Grundsatz der Genfer Konventionen, welcher im Kern besagt, dass „Personen, die nicht direkt an den Feindseligkeiten teilnehmen ... unter allen Umständen mit Menschlichkeit behandelt werden" sollten.

**Phalanx**

Als Phalanx bezeichnet man eine Schlachtreihe, wie sie insbesondere im antiken griechischen Kulturkreis im Gefecht üblich war. Das Wort wurde im 18. Jahrhundert aus dem Lateinischen übernommen und entstammt dem griechischen phálagx, womit eine Schlachtreihe gemeint war.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans.

_**Alo**_

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

_**Berin**_

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe.

_**Cuthbert **_

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden und flieht von dort.

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr. Gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

_**Earnan**_

Älterer Bürger Hogsmeade, Spion des schwarzen Eldormannes, der von Folcard entlarvt und festgesetzt wurde.

_**Earpwald**_

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts… gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

_**Folcard**_

Freund Salazar Slytherin, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer über Waffenkunde

_**Fronnsaidh**_

Führer der Spione des schwarzen Eldormannes, die von diesem in das Dorf Hogsmeade gebracht worden waren. Durch Tortgyd entlarvt

_**Godric Gryffindor **_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

_**Helga Hufflepuff **_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

_**Hengist**_

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

_**Marrok**_

Werwolf aus Wales

_**Nadal Lynx **_

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

_**Oilell**_

Königin der Sabberhexe. Gab Nadal eine Sicht auf seinen Tod.

_**Osdryd **_

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Rowena Ravenclaw _**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts, Lehrerin von Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Ruberaster _**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

jüngerer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd _**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.


	64. Der Kampf auf den Zinnen

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließen Hermione und Ginny, noch einmal zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Zufluchtsort und Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich dem Bund der Wölfe entgegenzustellen, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, ein, damit Sven, sein Sohn, die Schule besuchen kann. Obwohl sich die Gründer darin nicht einig sind, beschließen sie Sven doch in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Kurz darauf aber lauern Schüler Sven auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die Tochter König Edgars, die Sven zu Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide befreit wurden, werden die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, daraufhin nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme eine geheimnisvolle Kammer entdeckt, in der Salazar Basilisken züchtet will. Als Sven einen der Behälter mit einem Basiliskenei umwirft und es verschwindet, müssen sie fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten.

In Wales versucht Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Unbemerkt gelangt das Buch in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert die verbannte Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt ihren Vater und Bruder zu Hilfe. Dort erfahren sie, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat, so dass Gyrth ihm nachsetzt. Als sie schließlich auf den fliehenden Cuthbert treffen, müssen sie feststellen, dass ein Drache sein Pferd getötet und ihn mit gebrochenem Genick zurückgelassen hat. Gyrth gelingt es den Drachen Ruberaster wegzulocken, so dass das Buch rechtzeitig nach Rhuddlan gelangt, wo Godric den Bann und das Buch vernichtet. Doch Gyrth scheint verschollen.

Im Jahre 978 n. Chr. scheint der Angriff auf Hogwarts durch den Bund kurz bevorzustehen. Geschickt werden die Bündler durch den schwarzen Eldorman, dem Großmeister des Bundes, der Hogwarts vernichten will. Durch gestohlene Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch, aber auch mit Hilfe von Geheimgängen, die Salazar anlegen ließ, dringen Soldaten in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Obwohl Helga die Bündler vertreibt und ihren Anführer Corric mit Hilfe Hruntings tötet, wird Salazar vor den schwarzen Eldorman gebracht, der diesen versucht mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis seiner Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken. Doch Salazar geht nicht darauf ein und wird schließlich von Osdryd, die ihn liebt, und Godric, der aus Wales zurückkehrt, befreit. Am 17. März 978 n. Chr. marschiert der schwarze Eldorman gegen Hogwarts. Während er die Zinnen von Hogwarts durch Harpyien angreifen lässt und die Flanke den Werwesen überlässt, versucht sich die Hauptmacht Hogwarts zu nähern, um die Burg zu stürmen. Zugleich dringen Sturmtruppen durch Salazars Gänge ein, doch hier hat Folcard einen Hinterhalt gelegt, dem nur Solmen Slytherin entgeht. Während Sven und Edith mittels eines kühnen Besenritts die Harpyien vertreiben, kann Nadal die Flanke aufreiben. Doch das Hauptheer steht nun am Fuße Hogwarts'… und es scheint kein Hindernis mehr zu geben.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst geschlichtet werden, als der Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen ernannt wird. Als Hengist, der Sohn Cynesiges und der Enkel des schwarzen Eldorman, ausspioniert, das Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, kann Dunstan ein geplantes Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden und schickt Aelfstan gen Norden und Aethelwold zum Prinzen. Doch als angeblich Dänen in Sussex Kirchen plündern und für Verwirrung sorgen, muss Dunstan selbst für die Sache des Königs eintreten und diesen verlassen. So geht der König am 18. März 978 n. Chr. allein auf eine Jagd.

**21. Der Kampf auf den Zinnen**

_Hogwarts, auf den Zinnen, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Abermals schlugen Zauber neben ihnen ein, so dass die Verteidiger der Zinnen sich wiederum in Deckung begeben mussten. Noch hatten die Truppen der Bündler die Zinnen der Außenanlage von Hogwarts noch nicht erstürmt und noch hielten die Tore, die von den Rammen der Bündler bearbeitet wurden, doch schien alles nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis sie nachgaben oder aber bis es irgendjemanden gelang, sich auf den Zinnen festzusetzen. Immer wieder wurden die Sturmleitern des Bundes von den Verteidigern mit langen Spießen von den Zinnen entfernt, so dass die nach oben kletternden Soldaten des Bundes sie nicht erreichen konnten. Allerdings waren dies nicht die einzigen Versuche des Bundes die Zinnen zu erstürmen. Obwohl die Angreifer auf viele Belagerungstürme verzichtet hatten, gelang es dem Bund immer wieder, einzelne Gruppen von Soldaten mittels durch Schwebezauber zusammengezimmerten Brettern auf die Zinnen zu bringen, um damit einen Brückenkopf zu bilden. Würde es dem Bund so gelingen einen Brückenkopf längere Zeit zu halten und weitere Soldaten auf die Zinnen zu schicken, hätten die Verteidiger die vordere Wehranlage von Hogwarts aufgeben und sich in die innere Anlage zurückziehen müssen. Doch noch gelang es den Verteidigern, allen voran Godric Gryffindor und Cedric Mac Mail Colluim, den Ansturm der Bündler aufzuhalten. Natürlich lag dies nicht nur an der sehr guten Ausbildung mit Schwert und Schild, welche beide seit ihrer Jugend genossen hatten und welche sich nun auszahlte. Es waren vor allem auch Godrics Zauberfähigkeiten und die Improvisationskünste der Zauberer von Hogwarts, die die Soldaten des Bundes immer wieder von den Zinnen vertrieben. So verwandelte sich zum Beispiel einer der Türme in eine eisglatte Rutschbahn, als dieser nach erheblichem Sturm des Bündlerheeres in die Hände des Feindes zu fallen drohte. Kaum waren die Bündler auf dem Turm angelangt und hatten die Wehrgänge besetzt, so rutschten sie aus und fanden auf dem glatten Boden kaum mehr Halt, um sich der ihnen entgegen geschickten Flüche zu erwehren. Aber auch Salazars weitere Erfindungen und Zaubertränke verhinderten noch den Sturm von Hogwarts. So wurden nicht nur Felsbrocken von den Zinnen der Burg geworfen oder gar Pech den Gegnern entgegengeschüttet, sondern auch Zaubertränke, die in grün oder rot markierten Amphoren gelagert waren. In den rot markierten Amphoren war ein Zaubertrank, der alles was er traf, sofort in Brand setzte… und nicht zu löschen war. Dabei brannte der Zaubertrank schlimmer als das bei Seeschlachten eingesetzte griechische Feuer. Schon hatten die Verteidiger den Zaubertrank auf eine der Rammen abwerfen können, die kurz darauf in hellem Feuerschein stand. Doch anders als das griechische Feuer brannte der Zaubertrank gezielt. Während die Flammen von einem Bündler zum anderen wanderten, blieben die Verteidiger auf Grund eines Gegenmittels, welches sie über ihre Rüstung geschüttet hatten, verschont. Der Zaubertrank in den grünen Amphoren war noch tückischer. Wurde ein Bündler von ihm getroffen, dann konnte jener sich daraufhin kaum mehr bewegen. Diese Bewegungsbeeinträchtigung lag daran, dass die Nervenbahnen eines jeden narkotisiert wurden. Einzelne Spritzer des Trankes ließen schon Schwertarme oder gar Beine unnütz werden, so dass am Fuß von Hogwarts einige der Soldaten sich robbend aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen versuchten, da sie ihre Beine nicht mehr benutzen konnten.

„Wir müssen etwas gegen diese Katapulte machen, Godric", schrie Cedric Godric zu, als sie abermals einen Angriff auf die Zinnen abgewehrt hatten. "Sie beschießen uns so, dass schon einige Wehrgänge von den herumfliegenden Geschossen geleert wurden oder aber, dass wir nicht mehr zu den umkämpften Teilen vordringen können, um unseren Leuten beizustehen. Vor allem die Bogenschützen konnten einige Leute der Katapultmannschaften ausschalten, doch diese Katapulte sind irgendwie magisch. Sie versenden ihre Geschosse auch ohne große Mithilfe."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und ich glaube auch zu wissen, woran dies liegt", erwiderte Godric, wobei er Cedric nicht ansah, sondern einige seiner Männer anwies, weitere Amphoren zu den Stellungen zu bringen. Cedric sah Godric an und wartete, dass dieser ihm nun antworte.

„Und?", fragte Cedric schließlich nach.

„Meine Frau Melangell hat mich darauf gebracht. Als ich damals meine Frau aus Rhuddlan befreien wollte, ließ der schwarze Eldorman ihren Vater Gwefrfawr, den einstigen Hofzauberer Iagos, töten. So wie es aussieht, hat er so gleichzeitig auch dessen Unterlagen in die Hände bekommen!"

„Ja… aber was hat dies mit den Katapulten zu tun?", fragte Cedric erstaunt nach.

„Die Unterlagen, die Nadal besorgte… nun, wie Melangell mir versichern konnte, hatte Gwefrfawr einen schwarzen Zauber entwickelt, der die Seele eines Mannes aufspaltet und auf andere Dinge übertragen lässt."

Cedric schüttelte noch immer seinen Kopf, da er nicht wusste, was dieser Zauber nun mit den Katapulten des Feindes zu tun haben würde. Doch im nächsten Moment mussten sie beide erst einmal einen weiteren Angriff von Soldaten des Bundes auf eine der Zinnen abwehren, so dass sie ihr Gespräch erst einmal ruhen ließen.

„Was hat das mit den Katapulten zu tun?", fragte schließlich Cedric wenig später.

„Diese Katapulte sind nichts anderes als verwandelte Menschen… so wie man eine Ratte in eine Teetasse verwandeln kann, so hat wohl der schwarze Eldorman einige seiner Soldaten in Katapulte verwandelt. Nun kann man sagen, wenn man eine Ratte in eine Teetasse verwandelt… dann verwandelt man diese mit Sicherheit vollständig, dann ist dies danach auch eine Teetasse. Auch die Soldaten waren danach Katapulte…vielleicht nicht vollständig, aber zum größten Teil. Aber zuvor hat der schwarze Eldorman einen Teil der Seele des Soldaten entnommen und auf irgendein Brett, Nagel oder etwas anders übertragen, welches wieder an dem Katapult angebracht wurde. Demnach besitzt dieses Katapult nun eine Seele… es lebt sozusagen. Das bedeutet, dass dieses Katapult nachdenkt, wo es seine Ladung am besten hinschickt, um seinen Kameraden zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich hat der schwarze Eldorman den Soldaten nach einem Sieg versprochen, dass sie ihre ehemalige Gestalt wiederbekommen und entsprechend geehrt werden", erklärte Godric, wobei er zusätzlich Anweisungen gab, etwas hervorzuholen. Es war ein großer Gegenstand, der mit einer grünen Plane umhüllt war und auf großen Rädern montiert worden war.

„Oh mein Gott! Was für eine schändliche Magie… was gedenkst du gegen die Katapulte zu unternehmen?", fragte Cedric und erschauderte.

„Kennst du die Pyeira des Archimedes, mit dem er verhindern wollte, dass Rom Syrakus erobert?" fragte Godric nach und als Cedric nickte, fuhr Godric fort:

„Nun, ich habe solche Brennspiegel nachbauen lassen. Solange Rowena verhindert, dass weitere Wolken vor die Sonne ziehen, so lange können wir mit Hilfe des Sonnenlichtes die Katapulte in Brand setzen", sagte Godric und ließ die langen grünen Planen, die die Brennspiegel verhüllt hatten, abbauen. Cedric schaute diese Brennspiegel an, die magisch verstärkt das Licht der Sonne sogleich auf eines der Katapulte warfen. Nur einen Augenblick später begann das Katapult zu brennen, worauf es sich ächzend von der Mauer wegbewegte. Godric und Cedric konnten erkennen, wie das Katapult von selbst versuchte aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu kommen und dabei einige Soldaten des Heeres einfach überrollte, doch für eine Flucht war es für das Katapult zu spät, da es auch zu unbeweglich war. Qualvoll stöhnte das Holz des Katapultes auf, ehe es sich noch einmal aufbäumte und dann zusammenbrach. Bereits im nächsten Augenblick sandten die anderen Katapulte ihre Geschosse gegen die Spiegel, während auch die dunklen Wolken, die von Zauberern aus den Reihen des Bundes erstellt worden waren, wieder zunahmen. Doch noch ehe eine dieser Wolken vor die Sonne ziehen konnte, hatten die Brennspiegel schon das zweite Katapult in Brand gesetzt. Godric konnte sehen, wie die anderen Katapulte nach hinten auswichen, um einer möglichen Zerstörung durch die Brennspiegel zu entgehen. Unruhe kam in den geplanten Angriff des Bundes, denn die nachrückenden Truppen mussten nun den fliehenden Katapulten ausweichen. Damit hatten die Verteidiger den anstürmenden Truppen abermals eine herbe Niederlage beigefügt… und dennoch strebte das Heer des schwarzen Eldormannes kontinuierlich vorwärts und verstärkte seinen Druck auf die Mauern von Hogwarts.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Badbury Rings, Dorset, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Horizont, als sich Edward, Eldorman von Wiltshire und Bruder von Aelfhere von Mercien, vor einem der älteren Bäume niederließ, seinen Dolch hervorholte und mit diesem einen Apfel, den er mitgebracht hatte, zu zerschneiden begann. Schließlich, bevor er die Apfelscheiben in Ruhe genießen konnte, schabte er mit seinem Dolch noch die kleinen Kerne heraus und ließ diese einfach in das hohe Gras fallen, das um die wenigen Bäume innerhalb des eisenzeitlichen Forts gewachsen war. Dann, mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen, schob er eines dieser Apfelstückchen in den Mund und kaute gelangweilt auf ihm herum. Lieber hätte er jetzt in seinem Jagdzelt gesessen und etwas Apfelwein oder gar Met getrunken und eines der erbeuteten Fasanenbeine genossen, doch leider hatte er die leidige Aufgabe übernommen, den Sohn des Eldormannes von Cornwall, Balstan Slytherin, hier zu treffen, um weitere Informationen mit diesem auszutauschen. Informationen, die wichtig zu sein schienen. Informationen, die die Königsmutter dringend benötigte und die das Schicksal Englands bedeuteten. Immerhin war der morgige Tag, der 18. März, der letzte Tag der königlichen Jagd… und somit der letzte Tag, an dem man den jungen König Eduard ohne seine Würdenträger antreffen würde. Und vor allem ohne die immer um ihn herum anwesenden Leibwächter, die Hengist von Berkshire ausgesucht hatte. Morgen würde man verhindern können, dass mancher Fürst, der ihm noch immer treu ergeben war, sich in seine Nähe begeben konnte. Sogar Hengist, der sich sonst stets in der Nähe des Königs aufhaltende Eldorman von Berkshire, würde Morgen nicht in die Nähe des Königs kommen können. Jedenfalls hatte Edward, der Eldorman von Wiltshire, dafür gesorgt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in das Gesicht Edwards, das auf Grund seiner ausgiebigen Feiern aufgedunsen war und wässrig wirkte. Abermals schob er sich eines der Apfelstücke in den Mund und kaute auf diesem herum.

‚Es war bemerkenswert anzusehen, wie dieser aufgeblasene Hengist vom Pferd gestürzt ist und sich dabei sein Bein verknackst hat. Schade, dass er es sich nicht gebrochen hat, dann würde er überhaupt nicht mehr in die Nähe des Königs kommen', sagte sich Edward.

Es war ein hervorragender Plan gewesen, das Schwarzwild so zu treiben, dass es genau vor Hengists Pferd aus dem Unterholz hervorstürmte. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich das Pferd des Eldormannes von Berkshire, der den armen Thegn von Oxford als Führer der Leibwache abgelöst hatte, dabei so erschrocken, dass es bockte. Da zusätzlich der Sattel präpariert worden war, hatte Hengist keinen Halt mehr gefunden und war eben vom Pferd gefallen. Natürlich bedauerten alle, einschließlich Edward, den Fall des Eldormannes von Berkshire in der Öffentlichkeit sehr. Edward zeigte sich gar erschrocken und hatte am gestrigen Abend seinen Leibarzt zu Hengist geschickt, um sich mit dieser Geste zu entschuldigen, aber der König selbst hatte schon einige Ärzte für Hengist zur Verfügung gestellt.

‚Wahrscheinlich, jedenfalls nach Aussage Balstans, war dies gar nicht nötig. Angeblich ist Hengist auf seiner Seite… aber besser ist besser. Immerhin ist Hengist Cynesiges Sohn… und der war ein enger Freund von Erzbischof Dunstan', sagte sich Edward erneut.

Zum Glück hatte Aelfhere Dunstan aus Winchester und vor allem von dieser Jagd fernhalten können. Mit Hilfe der List eines angeblichen Angriffs von Dänen auf Gebiete von Sussex hatte sein Bruder Dunstan aus dem Dunstkreis des jungen Königs entfernen können. Natürlich hatte es diesen Angriff gegeben… nur waren es keine Dänen, sondern gekaufte Söldner gewesen, die die Kirchenmänner angegriffen hatten. Zusätzlich hatte Aelfhere dafür gesorgt, dass der benachbarte Thegn, jetzt ausgestattet mit einer ansehnlichen Börse, den Kirchenmännern nicht zur Hilfe kam. Ehe Dunstan aber diese List aufdecken und zum königlichen Hof zurückkehren konnte, würde der Anschlag auf den König durchgezogen worden sein.

‚Dann würde Dunstan nichts mehr unternehmen können… es würde Aethelred herrschen… oder besser noch, die von Aelfthrith eingesetzten und von der Witan geduldeten Regenten. Zum Glück hat Dunstan diesen Bischof Aelfstan nach Norden geschickt, somit ist nur Bischof Aethelwold in der Nähe des Jungen und der dann tagenden Fürsten. Und Aethelwold wird von Aelfthrith so becirct, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben wird, als seinen Bruder Aelfhere als einen der Regenten anzuerkennen!', sagte sich Edward weiter. Dann würde endlich das eingeleitet werden können, worauf die meisten Fürsten warteten… selbst die ostsächsischen. Viele der ehemaligen Gebiete, die einst Edgar den Fürsten genommen und der Kirche gegeben hatte, würden dann endlich wieder ihnen zugeteilt werden. Endlich würde man dann hart und energisch den Dänen entgegentreten können.

‚Selbst die im eigenen Land!', sagte sich Edward. Wenn erst mal der verhasste König Eduard nicht mehr auf dem Thron saß, wenn erst mal die ostsächsischen Fürsten beruhigt sein würden, dann würden sie sich nicht gegen den neuen König auflehnen können. Einen solchen Fehler wie bei Eadwig würde Aelfhere nicht noch einmal machen.

Ehe Edward seine Gedanken noch weiter verfolgen konnte, hörte er ein leises Knacken, als würde ein schwerer aber morscher Ast von einem der Bäume durch einen Windstoß abbrechen und hinunterfallen. Mühevoll drehte Edward sich um und sah, wie Balstan plötzlich auftauchte und sich seinen Weg durch den Wald bahnte.

‚Merkwürdig… wie plötzlich der Sohn des Solmen aufgetaucht ist… als sei er plötzlich erschienen', sagte sich Edward, wunderte sich aber nicht weiter, sondern stand langsam auf, wobei er nicht nur seinen Dolch einsteckte, sondern auch die restlichen Apfelstücke im hohen Bogen wegwarf.

„Balstan, schön Euch zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, Ihr würdet mich hier sitzen lassen", sagte Edward und grinste den jungen Thegn an, der allerdings das Lächeln nicht erwiderte. Irgendwie sah der junge Mann in seiner Rüstung aus, als würde er gerade in die Schlacht reiten.

„Edward", sagte Balstan und verneigte sich kurz, dann zog er ein Pergament hervor und reichte es dem Eldorman aus Wiltshire. „Informationen für die Königsmutter… vom schwarzen Eldorman."

Edward stutzte kurz. Er hatte schon einiges über diesen mysteriösen schwarzen Eldorman gehört, der bei den westsächsischen Fürsten immer mehr an Einfluss gewann. Vor allem Solmen schien in irgendeiner Verbindung zu dem schwarzen Eldorman zu stehen. Dabei war Edward nicht klar, wer denn dieser schwarze Eldorman überhaupt war… doch im Moment konnte es ihm auch egal sein, denn immerhin unterstützte er seine und Aelfheres Pläne.

„Gut, ich werde sie ihr bringen. Ist ihr noch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen?", fragte Edward etwas gelangweilt und schaute dabei Balstan matt an.

„Sag ihr, die Schlacht um Hogwarts hat begonnen… und noch heute Abend wird die Burg fallen", sagte Balstan und seine Stimme klang dabei mehr als euphorisch.

‚Hogwarts? Wo verdammt noch mal ist Hogwarts? Oder was? Und was für eine Schlacht?', sagte sich Edward und schaute Balstan irritiert an, doch dieser schien nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen.

„Habt Ihr alles für den morgigen Tag vorbereitet, Edward?", fragte Balstan, worauf Edward zusammenzuckte.

‚Was bildet sich dieser Thegn eigentlich ein? Ich bin weder sein Untergebener noch sein Laufbursche. Gut, er ist Solmen Slytherins Sohn… und wird nach dessen Tod Eldorman von Cornwall. Doch ich BIN der Eldorman von Wiltshire… und ein wichtiges Mitglied des Witans', sagte sich Edward verärgert, erwiderte aber nichts, sondern sagte nur lapidar zu Balstan: "Natürlich ist für Morgen alles vorbereitet. Der König wird Morgen auf der Jagd von zwei seiner Soldaten seiner Leibgarde begleitet… die von uns gekauft worden sind. Ich werde bei der Jagd zum König stoßen und ihm den Vorschlag machen, seine Mutter in Corfe Castle zu besuchen. Da er den ganzen Winter seine Stiefmutter nicht gesehen hat, wird er diesen Vorschlag sicher nicht ablehnen. Zudem möchte er jedem, vor allem seiner Stiefmutter, zeigen, wie gut er bei dieser Jagd abgeschnitten hat… und dass er somit nicht mehr der kleine Junge ist, der er noch vor einem Jahr zu sein schien. Na ja, alles andere hat die Königsmutter vorbereitet… so wie sie es mit Eurem mysteriösen schwarzen Eldorman ausgemacht hatte. Der König wird etwas zu trinken bekommen… ein Schlafmittel, welches ihn wegdämmern lässt… und dann wird er von einem der Soldaten aus ihrem Haushalt umgebracht. Die Leibwache wird sich derweil heraushalten."

„Gut… sehr gut. Was ist mit Hengist? Ist er eingeweiht?", fragte Balstan nach, worauf Edward mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein… und ganz ehrlich, ich verstehe nicht, dass Ihr ihm so traut. Immerhin ist sein Vater ein Mann Dunstans gewesen", sagte Edward barsch.

„Der schwarze Eldorman traut ihm… also traue ich ihm auch. Und ich denke, er sollte auch von dem Attentat erfahren, denn sonst wird er es möglicherweise verhindern", sagte Balstan sicher.

„Nun, mein lieber Balstan… der Eldorman von Berkshire hat bedauerlicherweise im Augenblick leider andere Probleme. Er ist bei der Jagd ungeschickt vom Pferd gefallen und wird deshalb am morgigen Tag nicht die Jagd mitmachen können. Somit wird er wohl kaum nach Corfe Castle gelangen und das Attentat verhindern können. Aber wenn Ihr so darauf pocht, dass er es erfahren soll, werde ich noch heute Abend bei ihm vorbeigehen und ihn informieren. Ist noch etwas Wichtiges, von dem wir erfahren sollten?", fragte Edward nach, wobei er seinen zu großen Kopf ein wenig neigte.

„Nein, Edward… alles andere wird der schwarze Eldorman später mit der Königsmutter ausmachen!", sagte Balstan und schaute selbstsicher auf den etwas kleineren Eldorman aus Wiltshire hinab. Edward nickte, hob die Hand kurz zum Gruß, steckte das Pergament ein und ging zu seinem Pferd. Als er aufgesessen war, aufschaute und sich dabei nach Balstan umsah, war dieser bereits verschwunden… als sei er nie hier gewesen.

‚Verfluchter Wicht. Arrogant wie sein Vater. Als sei er der wichtigste Mann im ganzen Königreich! Und dann diese Rede von diesem schwarzen Eldorman… als sei dieser der entscheidende Mann, der das Königreich anzuführen gedenkt. Nein, nicht der schwarze Eldorman, nicht Solmen Slytherin, nicht dessen Sohn werden einer der Regenten in diesem Land werden, sondern mein Bruder Aelfhere… und auch ich werde eine wichtige Funktion am Hofe spielen', sagte sich Edward lächelnd.

Mit einem wütenden Tritt in die Seite des Pferdes ließ Edward sein Schlachtross losgaloppieren.

‚Vielleicht sollte man es so drehen, dass man Balstan für den Tod des Königs verantwortlich machen kann. Wenn man es geschickt in die Wege leitet, dann könnte man, mit Hilfe der westsächsischen Fürsten, Balstan als Mörder des Königs überführen. Dann würde dieser Thegn des Hochverrates angeklagt und geköpft werden… und selbst sein Vater oder gar dieser mysteriöse schwarze Eldorman könnten nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Königsmutter oder gar sein Bruder wären somit frei jeder Schuld, selbst vor dem Erzbischof Dunstan, der wie einige der ostsächsischen Fürsten auf eine Untersuchung pochen würden', sagte sich Edward.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

‚Ja, eine glänzende Idee. Und ich weiß auch schon, wie sie in die Tat umzusetzen ist. Hatte dieser Balstan nicht eine Affäre mit einer dieser Hofdamen der Königsmutter? Sicher hat diese noch ein paar Dinge von ihm, die man leicht dem toten König in die Hand drücken kann. Ein Zipfel eines Gewandes, welches Balstan verrät… oder so etwas ähnliches. Zudem lassen sich leicht einige Männer des Hofes kaufen, die dann erzählen, Balstan in Corfe gesehen zu haben. Zudem… so wie dieser verschwunden ist, kann er überall verschwinden. Vielleicht kann man ihm sogar Hexerei vorwerfen? Eine sehr gute Idee! Er, Balstan Slytherin, im Pakt mit dem Teufel, der ihn angestiftet hat, den König zu töten. Welcher Kirchenmann mag da noch eine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen.'

Immer mehr steigerte sich Edward in seine Idee hinein, die von Minute zu Minute immer mehr Formen annahm. Doch Edward musste sich nun sputen, sollte er noch heute alles so vorbereiten, dass Balstan nach dem Tod des Königs als der große Verräter der Krone dastehen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, auf den Zinnen der Außenanlage, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

„Rückzug… Blast den Rückzug."

Godrics Stimme erhob sich über dem Schwertkampf, der nun auf den Außenmauern von Hogwarts überall ausgebrochen war. Immer mehr Bündler schafften es die Mauern zu erklimmen und konnten kaum mehr durch die Verteidiger zurückgeworfen werden. Zudem näherten sich die beiden Belagerungstürme, in denen weitere Bündler darauf warteten in das Geschehen eingreifen zu können. Die Verteidiger waren kaum noch in der Lage die Belagerungstürme in Brand zu setzen oder gar eine weitere Ramme, die die erste, die Feuer gefangen hatte, ersetzt hatte, anzugreifen. Überall mussten die Verteidiger sich nun auf den Zinnen dem Heer der Bündler entgegenstemmen. Der Rückzug auf den inneren Bereich, der Hauptburg, war somit die einzige Möglichkeit, sich nochmals zu sammeln und somit dem Heer des Bundes zu verwehren, Hogwarts einzunehmen.

„Rückzug!"

Auch Cedric nahm den Ruf Godrics auf, nahm sein Olifant, welches er auf dem Rücken trug und blies kräftig in das Horn. Augenblicklich begannen die Verteidiger von Hogwarts sich abzusetzen und in Richtung der inneren Burg zu fliehen. Bündler, die ihnen nachsetzten, wurden von Bogenschützen, die den Rückzug sichern sollten, mit Pfeilen eingedeckt. Zudem hatten Melangell und Helga einen Abwehrzauber gewirkt, der zwar nur wenige Minuten halten würde, aber trotzdem den eigenen Truppen die Möglichkeit gab, hinter die inneren Mauern zu fliehen. Als schließlich einer der Belagerungstürme gegen die äußeren Mauern von Hogwarts stieß und die Zugbrücke heruntergelassen wurde, griffen auch die auf der Flanke wartenden Zentauren an und sicherten so einen recht geordneten Abzug der Verteidiger von Hogwarts von der Außenanlage.

„Helga hat Recht gehabt… ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum der schwarze Eldorman unsere Flanke nicht hat angreifen lassen. Hätte er sie in Kämpfe verwickelt, würden wir wahrscheinlich nicht so ungehindert hinter unsere innere Mauern fliehen können", sagte Cedric zu Rowena, als er sich schließlich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und die Verteidigung der inneren Mauern organisierte.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht! Aber sie sagte, dass niemand die Flanke angreifen würde, da sich dort Nadal aufhielte. Wer weiß, was sie mit Nadal ausgemacht hat? Jedenfalls war es gut, dass Berin jetzt uns geholfen hat… ansonsten… sagt Cedric, ist das dort nicht Eure Frau", sagte Rowena und zeigte auf einen Bereich der äußeren Mauer, wo die Verteidiger sich immer noch gegen die Bündler zur Wehr setzten und so verhindern wollten, dass auch der zweite Belagerungsturm gegen die Mauern von Hogwarts stieß und weitere Bündler die Zinnen erstürmten. Dabei schienen sie gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie langsam von den eigenen Kräften abgeschnitten wurden und so kaum mehr eine Chance besaßen, die inneren und sicheren Bereiche von Hogwarts zu erreichen.

„Verdammt, Weib, hast du das Signal nicht gehört!", schrie Cedric voller Angst Helga entgegen, als könnte sie seine Stimme trotz des Lärmes der Schlacht hören. Doch Helga wehrte sich mit ihrem Schwert und dem Zauberstab, zusammen mit einigen Soldaten von Hogwarts und den Zentauren, noch erfolgreich gegen den Ansturm der Bündler.

„Man muss einen Ausfall wagen, um sie dort herauszuholen. In wenigen Minuten wird sie von uns abgeschnitten sein und dann können wir ihr nicht helfen!", sagte Godric und sammelte einige seiner Männer um sich, als Salazar ihm in den Arm fiel.

„Kümmere du dich um die Verteidigung… ich werde gehen, um sie zu retten", sagte er zu Godric, der ihn unwirsch, aber fragend ansah.

„Du… du willst sie retten? Nach alledem was du uns angetan hast? Und wie willst du das machen? Allein?", fragte er und schaute Salazar fest in die Augen, doch Salazar grinste ihn nur an.

„Godric… das ist meine Angelegenheit. Lass es gut sein. Du kannst mich gern später zur Rechenschaft ziehen… aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt braucht Helga unsere Unterstützung. Deine, indem du zusammen mit deiner Frau, Rowena und Cedric die innere Mauer hältst und meine, indem ich die Bündler aufhalte, so dass Helga noch rechtzeitig die innere Mauer erreicht", sagte Salazar und ließ keinerlei Widerrede gelten. Ohne auf jemanden weiteres zu achten, lief Salazar zu dem noch leicht geöffneten Tor, das von Soldaten Hogwarts' verteidigt wurde und schlüpfte hinaus, um Helga beizustehen und zu verhindern, dass ihr ein Leid geschah.

„Was habt Ihr vor?", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm, worauf sich Salazar verwundert umdrehte.

„Was tut Ihr hier, Däne?", fragte Salazar verwundert, als er den Dänen Eirik hinter sich laufen sah und bemerkte, dass jener ihm gefolgt war.

„Euch beistehen!", sagte Eirik nur und hob seine Axt. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte der Däne ebenfalls einen Nasenhelm auf, der aber so geschnitten war, dass man erkennen konnte, woher er kam. Seine Rüstung war zudem mit Fellen besetzt, was ihm das unwirkliche Aussehen eines unheimlichen Tieres gab.

„Geht zurück, Däne, hier ist nicht Tapferkeit und Mut entscheidend, sondern List und Tücke. Mit der Tapferkeit eines Gryffindorschülers werdet Ihr hier nur sterben… und meine Anstrengungen zunichte machen", sagte Salazar, wobei er sich wieder umdrehte und sich bereit machte, seine List in die Tat umzusetzen. Allerdings entging es Salazar nicht, dass Eirik seinem Befehl kehrtzumachen nicht entsprochen hatte, denn der Däne blieb an der Seite Salazars.

„Was habt Ihr vor?", fragte Eirik nochmals finster.

„Also gut, Däne… könnt Ihr Euch an die Stunde mit den Dementoren erinnern? Ja? Nun, dann könnt Ihr Euch auch daran erinnern, welche Wirkung dieser Trank hier auf Dementoren hat!"

Salazar hob ein kleines Fläschchen hoch, entkorkte es und trank es vollständig leer.

„Der Glückseligkeitstrank! Aber damit werden doch die Dementoren erst recht angelockt!", sagte Eirik erschrocken.

„Ja… genau. Vor allem, wenn ich mitten unter den Bündlern bin. Die Dementoren werden auf die Bündler einbrechen wie Fliegen über Aas. Und ich bezweifle, dass viele der Kämpfer auf Seiten der Bündler überhaupt einen Patronus-Zauber zustande bekommen. Zudem werde ich einige Dementoren erschaffen, die, wie in meinem Unterricht, nur eine Illusion sein werden! Somit werden die Bündler nicht wissen, ob der vor ihnen erscheinende Dementor nun echt ist oder nicht", sagte Salazar, ohne Eirik weiter anzusehen. Er eilte den Bündlern entgegen, zog seinen Zauberstab und schockte die ihm am nächsten stehenden Männer. Keiner dieser hatte auf Salazar geachtet, doch als sie den Angriff des einen Mannes wahrnahmen, begannen sie auch diesen zu bekämpfen. In einem kurzen Moment sah Salazar einen Pfeil auf sich zufliegen… er hob kurz seinen Zauberstab, doch ehe er diesen einsetzen konnte, um den Pfeil abzulenken, bohrte sich dieser in ein plötzlich auftauchendes dänisches Rundschild.

„Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, dass ich Euch begleitete", sagte Eirik leicht grinsend. Salazar schaute ihn nur widerwillig an, als sei er eher lästig. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab:

„**Aqua ligo"**

Langsam entstand vor Salazar ein Nebel, der die Form eines Dementors annahm und dann auf die Bündler zuschwebte.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zauber? Ich kenne nur den Desillusionierungszauber, der die wahre Gestalt eines Zauberers verbirgt, so dass er wie die Umwelt aussieht", sagte Eirik und erntete dadurch von Salazar ein leichtes Grinsen.

„Gut, Däne, bemerkenswert, wenn man davon absieht, wo Ihr herkommt. Aber dieser Zauber ist etwas anderes. Illusionen herstellen ist einfach… und schwer zugleich. Es ist schließlich eine Kunst, einen Nebel wie etwas anderes aussehen zu lassen. Nun wisst Ihr, voraus Nebel gemacht ist?", fragte Salazar Eirik.

„Aus Wasser"

„Richtig… der Zauber, der eine Illusion entstehen lässt, ist eigentlich nichts weiter als ein Zusammenfügen von Wasserteilchen. Überall gibt es Wasser. Jeder Mensch besteht aus Wasser… und überall in der Luft befindet sich auch Wasser. Man muss dieses Wasser eigentlich nur zusammenbinden und Nebel daraus entstehen lassen. Bis hierhin ist es einfach… doch nun kommt die Kunst hinzu. Ihr müsst mit Eurem Geist den Nebel zu dem formen, was das Auge sehen soll. Auf Grund der Reflektion des Lichtes auf dem Nebel wird schließlich das Auge des Betrachters getäuscht. So entsteht eine Illusion… so wie etwa ein Regenbogen aus Wasser entsteht und Euch eine merkwürdige Illusion von Farben und Form sehen lässt. Manche halten diese Regenbogen gar für Himmelsschlangen oder Götterbrücken… aber das ist natürlich Unsinn", sagte Salazar und schuf abermals eine Dementorillusion. Während die Dementorillusion weiter auf die Bündler zuschwebte, schien Helga zu bemerken, dass der Weg zur inneren Festung von Hogwarts versperrt war. Die Bündler stellten sich ihr und einigen Zentauren, die vergeblich versucht hatten den Belagerungsturm zum Brennen zu bringen, entgegen… und es wäre Helgas letzte Stunde gewesen, wären nicht die Illusionen Salazars über die Bündler hereingebrochen. Viele der Bündler flohen vor den Dementorenillusionen, die die Bündler hartnäckig verfolgten.

„Nun, Däne, wenn Ihr schon vom Desillusionszauber sprecht… dann wendet ihn nun auch an", sagte Salazar streng zu dem neben ihm vorwärts gehenden Dänen. Dieser nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Salazar unterbrach sein Handeln.

„Wenn Ihr immer so lange braucht, hat man Euch trotz Desillusionszauber schnell entdeckt", sagte Salazar und schuf einen Desillusionszauber, der Eirik mit einschloss. Ohne in dem aufkommenden Durcheinander aufzufallen gelang es den beiden, die letzten Bündler zu überwinden, die Helga an einer Flucht zum Innentor gehindert hätten.

„Das sind Illusionen, Männer… sie können euch nichts tun. Angriff!", hörte Salazar plötzlich einen der Anführer der Truppen, der mittels seines Zauberstabes den Nebel vor ihm zerschnitt. Schon wandten sich die Bündler um und stürzten den Zentauren nach, die Helga und die wenigen Soldaten, die ihr geblieben waren, auf ihre Rücken genommen hatten und nun schnell über den Zwinger galoppierten, um das wieder langsam zugehende Innentor zu erreichen. Doch noch ehe einer der Soldaten einen der Pfeile in ihre Bogen eingelegt hatten, ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei eines der Soldaten der Bündler, der von einem echten Dementor gepackt worden war, der nun seinen Kuss ansetzte.

„Dementoren!", schrieen nun die Bündler, die nun nicht mehr unterscheiden konnten, welcher der Dementoren nun echt oder eine Illusion war. Eirik und Salazar liefen nun auch langsam zum Tor, wobei sie durch einen Patronuszauber verhinderten, dass sich ihnen weitere echte Dementoren in den Weg stellten. Schnell vereinigte sich eine weiße Schlange mit einem weißen Elch zu einem mysteriösen Geschöpf, welches die immer häufiger auftauchenden Dementoren schließlich in die Flucht schlug. Auch einige der Bündler, meist deren Anführer, schafften es Patronuszauber auszusenden, doch das Durcheinander von vorrückenden Truppen und fliehenden Soldaten schaffte allen Verteidigern von Hogwarts die nötige Zeit, um den sicheren Innenhof der Burg zu erreichen. Als die Dementoren schließlich verjagt worden waren, sahen sich die Bündler einem wieder geordneten Gegner gegenüber, den man nun ohne Belagerungsmaschinen angehen musste.

Godric nickte zufrieden und ließ seine Bogenschützen einen wahren Pfeilregen auf die Angreifer hinunterprasseln, der jeden erfolgreichen Vormarsch auf das Innentor im Keim erstickte. Plötzlich ertönte ein weiteres Signal, das alle Verteidiger inne halten ließ. Es war ein Hornsignal gewesen… ein Hornsignal, welches vom See her kommen musste.

„Verdammt… sind dies weitere Truppen der Bündler? Kommen sie jetzt mit Schiffen zu uns?", fragte er Cedric, doch der grinste Godric nur an.

„Nein, Godric… das ist Ersatz. Es ist wahr, es sind Schiffe… aber es sind Drachenboote. Unsere Nachricht ist angekommen… und Harald Blauzahn greift mit seinen Truppen das Heer des Bundes von der Seite an."

Wieder ertönte das Signal von den Schiffen, worauf es von allen Hörnern Hogwarts' erwidert wurde und den Angriff des Heeres des Bundes endgültig zum Erliegen brachte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review-Antworten:

Fluffy: Viel Glück weiterhin bei deinem Abi. Hoffe dieses Kapitel kann wieder für etwas Entspannung dienen.

Nun, noch hat Hogwarts nicht gewonnen, denn der Bund hat noch einiges in der Hinterhand... doch Hogwarts ist eben Hogwarts... und die Gründer eben die gebildetsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Schön , das dir die Erzählung von dem Besenreiten Spaß gemacht hat.

Ja, Nadal ist tot. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass er am Ende sterben würde... allerdings war er mir auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Nur nach der Prophezeiung von Oilell konnte es nur dieses Ende für ihn geben. Allerdings hat er sein Ende eben, ganz Nadal, selbst inzeniert und ist eben mit einem großen Paukenschlag von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

Bis dann...

Arnie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Informationen:**

**Burgen und ihre Entstehung**

Als Menschen die Erde besiedelten, schützten sie sich vor Angriffen feindlicher Stämme oder wilder Tiere durch Erdwälle und/oder Palisadenbauten aus Holz. Die ersten, die diese Art von Befestigung strategisch und militärisch nutzten, waren die Römer. Der größte aller Wehrbauten war der Limes, der in der Zeit um ca. 100 n. Chr. erbaut wurde und der praktisch die linke von der rechtrheinischen Seite über 545 km Länge trennte. Damit schützten sich die Römer u.a. vor den Kelten, Germanen und Alemannen, die immer wieder Beutezüge in römisches Gebiet unternahmen. Mit dem Beginn des Deutsch Römischen Reiches (Kaiserkrönung Karls des Großen 800 n. Chr.) begann auch die Entwicklung der Höhenbefestigungen. Denn mit den Slawen und Awaren fielen immer wieder barbarische Völker von Osten her ein, raubten und plünderten und verschwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Um diesen Anstürmen zu begegnen baute man ein Netz von Burgen auf. Bis zu den Karolingern und Ottonen (9. - 11. Jh.) geschah dies in der gewohnten Holzbauweise. Zusätzlich hob man Gräben aus und schichtete Wälle auf, um damit ein weiteres Hindernis für einen etwaigen Angreifer aufzubieten. Die Angreifer konnten nun nicht mehr ihre Hau-Ruck-Taktik anwenden, sondern mussten sich in Belagerungstechniken üben. Mit den Saliern (Kaiser Heinrich II. - 11. Jh.) stellte sich die Steinbauweise ein. Die Staufer (Friedrich I. Barbarossa + Friedrich II.) brachten mit der Auskleidung der Anlagen in der Buckelquadertechnik im 12. und 13. Jh. einen weiteren Fortschritt. Gegen große Steingeschosse waren diese Wehrbauten nun ausreichend gerüstet.

**Burgmauer**

Die Burgmauer ist an mehreren Stellen durch Türme verstärkt, die eine bessere Verteidigung ermöglichen. Überall entlang der Mauer befinden sich Öffnungen, durch die man den Feind beobachten und Steine, brennbares Material (wie Pech und Teer) oder andere Gegenstände hinabwerfen kann, um die Angreifer zurückzudrängen. Diese Öffnungen nennt man daher auch Gusslöcher oder Pechnasen.

**Griechisches Feuer**

Das griechische Feuer war eine im byzantinischen Reich verwendete militärische Brandwaffe. Sein Name stammt von der Benennung der Nachbarn für die griechisch sprechenden Byzantiner, die sich selbst als (Ost-)Römer bezeichneten. Es wurde aber auch als „Seefeuer" oder „römisches Feuer" bezeichnet.

Mit einer Spritze wurde eine brennende Flüssigkeit auf Erdölbasis gegen das Ziel gespritzt. Die Waffe war sowohl an Land als auch auf See sehr wirkungsvoll. Ein Grund dafür war, dass die Flüssigkeit unter fast allen Bedingungen weiterbrannte – sie war mit Wasser kaum zu löschen. Der erste überlieferte Einsatz erfolgte während der von 674 bis 678 n. Chr. dauernden Belagerung von Konstantinopel durch die Araber, wahrscheinlich 677. Die neue Waffe trug offenbar entscheidend dazu bei, dass Byzanz die Angreifer abwehren konnte – trifft dies zu, so hatte sie einen wichtigen Einfluss auf den Verlauf der Weltgeschichte, da Konstantinopel auf diese Weise noch über Jahrhunderte als Sperrriegel das Vordringen der Moslems nach Europa verhindern konnte. Das Feuer entwickelte sich schnell zu einer der gefürchtesten Waffen der mittelalterlichen Welt mit großem psychologischem Effekt. Zeitgenössischen Berichten zufolge muss auf den mit griechischem Feuer angegriffenen Schiffen ein unbeschreibliches Inferno geherrscht haben. Der Einsatz der Flammenwerfer war von einem donnernden Geräusch begleitet und angesichts der unlöschbaren Brände, die vom Spritzenschiff aus nach Belieben dirigiert werden konnten, war an Bord keine militärische Disziplin mehr möglich. Ein weiterer Effekt war, dass brennende Schiffe, die sich zurückzogen, auch ihre restliche Flotte in Gefahr bringen konnten. Feindliche Schiffe vermieden es deshalb, sich der byzantinischen Flotte zu nähern, um nicht in die Reichweite des Feuers zu gelangen. Wahrscheinlich reichte auch der Anblick einer Spritze, um den Feind in die Flucht zu schlagen. Die Anwendung konnte aber unter Umständen auch eigene Schiffe in Brand setzen. Griechisches Feuer war in großem Maße für die jahrhundertelange Seeherrschaft der byzantinischen Flotte im östlichen Mittelmeerraum verantwortlich; es sicherte die Unabhängigkeit des Reiches noch, als dieses wegen der abnehmenden Bevölkerung und Fläche bereits keine schlagkräftigen Landstreitkräfte mehr aufstellen konnte. Berichte aus England aus dem 13. und 14. Jahrhundert erwähnen die gelegentliche Anwendung des „wild fire" (wildes Feuer), das wahrscheinlich ein analoges Gemisch war.

**Archimedes**

Archimedes (griechisch Aρχιμήδης) von Syrakus ( um 287 v. Chr. vermutlich in Syrakus auf Sizilien; † 212 v. Chr. in Syrakus) war ein antiker griechischer Mathematiker, Physiker und Ingenieur. Er gilt als einer der bedeutendsten Mathematiker der Antike, und seine Werke waren auch im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert noch bei der Entwicklung der höheren Analysis von Bedeutung. Archimedes starb 212 v. Chr. bei der Eroberung von Syrakus durch die Römer. Ihm wird nachgesagt, die Römer bei ihrer langwierigen Belagerung mit den von ihm entwickelten Kriegsmaschinen aufgehalten zu haben: So entwickelte er beispielsweise Wurfmaschinen und Katapulte oder auch Seilwinden, welche ein komplettes Schiff, voll beladen und mit gesamter Besatzung, durch Ziehen an einem einzigen Seil bewegte. Auch mächtige Greifarme, die feindliche Boote packten und angeblich in Stücke rissen, gehörten dazu. Außerdem soll Archimedes die Schiffe der Römer sogar über große Entfernung in Brand gesteckt haben. Mit Hilfe von Spiegeln soll er das Sonnenlicht umgelenkt und auf die angreifenden Schiffe konzentriert haben, so dass ganze Flotten vernichtet wurden.

**Pyreira**

Pyreia wurde oft mit Brennspiegel übersetzt

**Badbury Rings**

Badbury Rings ist ein eisenzeitliches Fort im Osten von Dorset in England. Es stammt aus der Zeit um 800 v. Chr. und wurde etwa bis zur römischen Invasion Englands um 43 n. Chr. genutzt. Badbury Rings liegt zwischen zwei römischen Straßen, zwischen Dorchester, Old Sarum (Salisbury), Bath und Hamworthy (Poole).

Das ca. 100 m hoch gelegene, sieben Hektar große Fort war von drei ca. 15 m hohen Holzwällen und vier bronzezeitlichen Grabhügeln umgeben, die auf die frühere Bedeutung des Platzes hinweisen. Auf einem Stein eines der Hügelgräber sind in England sehr selten auftretende Ritzungen zu erkennen. Sie stellen Dolche, axtförmig eingezogene Dreiecke und Cup-and-Ring-Markierungen dar, wie sie ganz ähnlich auch auf Stein 53 in Stonehenge vorkommen.

Dorset fiel während der angelsächsischen Invasion in England in die Hände der Angelsachsen, die vom Bokerley Dyke, einem kilometerlangem Grenzwall, und einer römischen Straße von Old Sarum aufgehalten wurden. Der Historiker Roy Carr stellte die Vermutung auf, dass die Angelsachsen durch eine bedrohliche Armee aus dem Westen, die sich vielleicht bei Badbury Rings aufhielt, abgehalten wurden. Carr vermutete außerdem, dass diese Armee eine der Quellen für die Arthuslegende sein könnte und dass Badbury Rings der Ort gewesen sein könnte, an dem die Schlacht von Mons Badonicus stattfand.

**Olifant**

Ein Olifant (auch Oliphant) ist ein Signalhorn, das aus Elfenbein angefertigt wurde, daher auch der Name: Olifant ist das niederländische Wort für Elefant; altfranzösisch cor d'elephant. Im gesellschaftlichen Leben spielten Hörner im Mittelalter nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Die im 10. Jahrhundert aus Byzanz nach Europa eingeführten Elefantenhörner waren mit wunderschönen Schnitzereien und Verzierungen versehen. Damit gehörte das Horn zu den Insignien der Ritterschaft. Jedoch war seine Signalwirkung eher mäßig. Es gab meist nur einen, manchmal zwei und in Ausnahmefällen auch drei Töne von sich (Naturtöne). Die sagenhafte Reichweite ihres Schalls wurde in der Absicht, die Kraft des Bläsers zu heroisieren, meist mächtig übertrieben. Der wohl berühmteste Olifant gehörte im Jahre 778 dem Helden Roland, Markgraf der Bretagne und Paladin von Kaiser Karl dem Großen, welcher der Sage nach bei Roncesvalles in den Pyrenäen von den Heiden (Sarazenen) umringt war und mit seinem Horn seine Freunde um Hilfe rief (siehe auch Rolandslied). Da seine Niederlage nicht zu vermeiden war, beschloss er, sein Schwert und sein Horn zu zerstören, um sie der Hand des Feindes zu entziehen. Andere Quellen besagen, er habe so fest und kräftig geblasen, dass sein Signal weit weg von Karl gehört wurde, aber seine Halsschlagader platzte und das Horn zerbarst. Das Horn Rolands wird in der Schatzkammer des St.-Veits-Domes in Prag gezeigt, aber auch in Santiago de Compostela.

**Belagerungsturm**

Ein Belagerungsturm (auch Wandelturm) wurde von den Belagerern einer Festung gebaut, um mit den eigenen Truppen die Mauern einer gegnerischen Befestigung zu überwinden. Belagerungstürme waren meist mehrstöckige Holzkonstrukte auf Rädern oder Rollen, die von den Belagerern vor Ort angefertigt wurden. Belagerungstürme maßen typischerweise 5 m bis 15 m in der Seitenlänge und konnten bis zu 30 m hoch sein. Auch Belagerungstürme auf Schiffen sind bereits um das Jahr 1000 überliefert. Über Leitern kletterten die Angreifer auf die oberen Plattformen des Belagerungsturmes. Die oberste Plattform war dabei höher als der anzugreifende Mauerabschnitt (daher der mittelalterliche Begriff „Ebenhöh" für den Belagerungsturm). Sie wurden allmählich der Festungsmauer genähert, wobei man im Unterbau des Turmes Winden einsetzte, die durch menschliche oder tierische Muskelkraft in Bewegung gehalten wurden. Hier kamen auch häufig Sturmböcke zum Einsatz. Währenddessen schossen von den oberen Plattformen Bogen- und Armbrustschützen auf die Mauerbesatzung. Die Soldaten hinter und in dem Belagerungsturm waren meist durch massive Seiten- und Vorderwände geschützt. Gegen Brandpfeile konnten Belagerungstürme mit nassen Fellen geschützt sein. Wenn der Belagerungsturm die gegnerische Mauer erreicht hatte, wurde eine Art einfache Zugbrücke heruntergelassen und die im Turm befindlichen Soldaten konnten die Mauer erstürmen, während die Schützen auf der oberen Plattform weiterhin auf die Verteidiger schossen.

**Außenwerk (Zwinger) **

Eine stark befestigte Burg hatte sowohl ein Außen- als auch ein Innentor. Zwischen beiden Toren befand sich ein ungeschützter offener Bereich, der Zwinger. Dieser war von Mauern umgeben und als Falle für die Angreifer konstruiert, die durch das Außentor nach innen gelangt waren. Befanden sich die Angreifer innerhalb der Zwingermauern, so hatten sie nur die Wahl durch das Außentor zurückzukehren oder sich den Weg durch das Innentor zu erkämpfen. In dieser Zeit waren sie jedoch ohne jeden Schutz Pfeilen und andere Waffen ausgesetzt.

**Hauptburg**

Vorburg und Hauptburg sind durch eine zweite Mauer getrennt. In die Hauptburg gelangt man durch die Torhalle.

**Aqua Ligo**

Lat. „ Ich verbinde Wasser"

**Regenbogen**

Ein Regenbogen ist ein Phänomen der atmosphärischen Optik, das als kreisbogenförmiges Lichtband mit vielen Spektralfarben in einem charakteristischen Farbverlauf wahrgenommen wird. Er entsteht durch das Wechselspiel annähernd kugelförmiger Wassertropfen mit dem Sonnenlicht. Dieses wird bei Ein- und Austritt aus den Tropfen wellenlängenabhängig gebrochen und an der rückwärtigen inneren Oberfläche richtungsabhängig reflektiert. Eine extrem seltene Variante des Regenbogens ist der Mondregenbogen, der beim Zusammenspiel von Wassertröpfchen mit Mondlicht unter günstigen Bedingungen zu sehen ist.

Der Regenbogen ist von jeher ein wichtiges Element zahlreicher Mythologien und Religionen über alle Kulturen und Kontinente hinweg. Die Mythen sprechen ihm dabei oft die Rolle eines Mittlers oder einer Brücke zwischen Götter- und Menschenwelt zu. Mythologien ohne Regenbogen sind selten. Die australischen Ureinwohner, die Aborigines, verehren in ihrer Schöpfungsgeschichte eine Regenbogenschlange als den Schöpfer der Welt und aller Lebewesen. Die chinesische Mythologie deutete den Regenbogen als einen Riss im Himmel, der von der Göttin Nüwa mit farbigen Steinen versiegelt wurde. Die griechische Mythologie sah ihn als Verbindungsweg, auf dem die Göttin Iris zwischen Himmel und Erde reist. Nach der irischen Mythologie hat der Leprechaun seinen Goldschatz am Ende des Regenbogens vergraben. In der germanischen Mythologie war er die Brücke Bifröst, welche Midgard, die Welt der Menschen, und Asgard, den Sitz der Götter, miteinander verband. Während des Ragnarök, des Weltuntergangs der nordischen Mythologie, wird der Regenbogen zerstört.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan **

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfthrith **

Frau Edgars seit 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgars, Eldorman von Devonshire

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans.

_**Balstan**_

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cedric Mac Mail Colluim**_

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen Königs Dubh und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter der Burg Hogwarts und des Dorfes Hogsmeade

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe. Starb durch das Schwert Hrunting

_**Cuthbert **_

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden. Bei der Flucht von dort durch einen Drachen getötet worden.

**Cynesige **

Gestorben 964 n. Chr., ehemaliger Eldorman von Berkshire, Freund Dunstans, gehört zur Ostsächsischen Partei

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr., gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**Eadwig**

König von England bis 959 n. Chr., Sohn Edmunds

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'.

**Eduard**

König von England bis 978 n. Chr.

**Edward**

Bruder von Aelfhere, Eldorman von Wiltshire

**Eirik Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens

_**Folcard**_

Freund Salazar Slytherins, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer für Waffenkunde

_**Godric Gryffindor **_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

_**Gwefrfawr ap Sywno**_

Zaubermeister am Hofe Gwynedds. Vater von Melangell. Starb durch Nadal Lynx

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

_**Helga Hufflepuff **_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

_**Hengist **_

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

_**Iago ap Idwal **_

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

_**Melangell**_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, Zaubermeister von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

_**Nadal Lynx **_

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes.

_**Osdryd **_

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

_**Rhun ap Maredudd **_

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

_**Salazar Slytherin **_

Sohn von Hunwald Slytherin, wächst als Sohn von Solmen Slytherin auf, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

_**Solmen Slytherin **_

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.


	65. Der Ansturm

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließen Hermine und Ginny zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgebaut geworden war, um sich dem Bund der Wölfe entgegenzustellen, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, in Hogwarts ein, damit sein Sohn Sven dort die Schule besuchen kann. Trotz Uneinigkeit in dieser Frage beschließen die Gründer, Sven in die Schule aufzunehmen, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund suchen. Kurz darauf lauern Schüler Sven auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die Tochter König Edgars, die Sven zu Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide befreit wurden, werden die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme eine geheimnisvolle Kammer entdeckt, in der Salazar Basilisken gegen den Bund züchtet wollte. Als Sven einen der Behälter mit einem Basiliskenei umwirft und es verschwindet, fürchten sie entdeckt zu werden und fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten.

In Wales versucht Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb ein besessenes Buch erschaffen. Unbemerkt gelangt das Buch in die Hände der Königsmutter und Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter. Als beide dem Bann verfallen, appariert die verbannte Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt Hilfe. Dort erfahren Godric und sein Sohn Gyrth, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat, so dass Gyrth ihm nachsetzen muss. Als er ihn schließlich einholt, stellt er fest, dass Cuthbert von einem Drachen getötet wurde. Gyrth gelingt es den Drachen Ruberaster wegzulocken, so dass das Buch rechtzeitig nach Rhuddlan gelangt, wo Godric den Bann und das Buch vernichtet. Doch Gyrth scheint verschollen.

Im Jahre 978 n. Chr. wird ein Angriff auf Hogwarts durch den Bund wahrscheinlicher, wobei der schwarzen Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, Hogwarts vernichten will. Durch gestohlene Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch, aber auch mit Hilfe von Geheimgängen, die Salazar anlegen ließ, dringen Soldaten in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Obwohl Helga die Bündler vertreibt und ihren Anführer Corric mit Hilfe Hruntings tötet, wird Salazar vor den schwarzen Eldorman gebracht, der diesen mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis über seine Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken versucht. Doch Salazar geht nicht darauf ein und wird schließlich befreit. Am 17. März 978 n. Chr. marschiert der schwarze Eldorman gegen Hogwarts. Während er die Zinnen von Hogwarts durch Harpyien angreifen lässt und die Flanke den Werwesen überlässt, versucht die Hauptmacht die Burg zu stürmen. Zugleich dringen Sturmtruppen durch Salazars Gänge ein, die allerdings durch einen Hinterhalt vernichtet werden, dem nur Solmen Slytherin entgeht. Während Sven und Edith mittels eines kühnen Besenritts die Harpyien vertreiben, kann Nadal die Flanke aufreiben. Doch das Hauptheer erobert langsam und unter hohen Verlusten die äußere Wehranlage und beginnt Hogwarts noch weiter zu bedrängen, als Harald Blauzahn und seine Wikinger eintreffen.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst dadurch geschlichtet werden, als der Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen ernannt wird. Hengist, ein Freund Dunstans, aber auch Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes, findet heraus, das gerade Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, worauf Dunstan ein geplantes Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden kann. Aelfstan wird gen Norden geschickt. Doch als angeblich Dänen in Sussex Kirchen plündern und für Verwirrung sorgen, muss Dunstan selbst für die Sache des Königs eintreten und diesen verlassen. So ist der Weg frei für die Gegner des jungen König, die ihn auf einer Jagd töten wollen. Doch schon im Vorfeld des geplanten Attentates finden Intrigen der einzelnen Parteien statt, die den Ausgang im Ungewissen lassen.

**22. Der Ansturm**

_Hogwarts, am Wald vor den Toren, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Das Pferd tänzelte ein wenig und hob nervös den Kopf, als der schwarze Eldorman zornig an dem Zügel zog. Seine Augen waren in den letzten Minuten noch schmaler geworden, als er das Signal der Hörner von den Drachenbooten gehört hatte, doch hatten sie nichts an Lebensenergie verloren und loderten heller als je zuvor auf. Was seine um ihn versammelten Begleiter auf Grund seiner stets lächelnden Maske nicht sehen konnten, war sein zusammengekniffener Mund und seine hin und her mahlenden Zähne.

„Großmeister?", sagte Byreth, der in Abwesenheit Solmens sein Mittelsmann zu den anwesenden Führern seines menschlichen Heeres war, und sich nun fragend zum schwarzen Eldorman umdrehte. Doch der schwarze Eldorman schaute nur über das Schlachtfeld und versuchte sich ein Bild von der augenblicklichen Situation zu machen.

„Wo ist Earpwald? Wo ist Solmen? Beide hätten längst in die Kämpfe mit eingreifen müssen. Längst hätte die Flanke der Zentauren fallen müssen. Stattdessen wird mir berichtet, dass gerade die eigentlich auf der Flanke stehenden Zentauren unter Berin verhindert haben, dass das Hauptheer den Angriff auf die innere Burg erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat. Zudem scheinen die Truppen von Hogwarts sich gesammelt dem Hauptheer entgegenstellen zu können, was sie eigentlich nicht dürften, würde sie Solmen von innen heraus bekämpfen. Verdammt, was ist passiert? Und nun… nun greifen uns auch noch diese Dänen von der Seite an! Dänen, die eigentlich nicht hier sein sollten", sagte der schwarze Eldorman wütend und richtete seine Augen auf Byreth, der auf seinem Pferd vor Schrecken zusammensank.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Earpwald ist. Allerdings habe ich soeben die Nachricht erhalten, dass mein Herr Solmen in einen Hinterhalt geraten ist. Keiner weiß, ob er noch lebt. Anscheinend schien der Plan, die Verteidiger von Hogwarts von innen aus zu bekämpfen, verraten worden zu sein. Ein paar Männer der Sturmtruppen haben es geschafft, aus dem Tunnel zu gelangen, ehe dieser verschüttet wurde. Doch der Großteil der Truppe ist wohl…" Byreth schluckte, ehe er bedeutend leiser weiterfuhr:"…vernichtet".

Wieder loderten die Augen des schwarzen Eldormannes auf, als er Byreth wütend ansah. Nichts schien so zu funktionieren, wie es sich der Großmeister des Bundes vorgestellt hatte. Weder die Sturmtruppen, noch die Werwesen und Zentauren hatten irgendetwas bewirken können. Sollte Nadal an dieser Sache beteiligt sein? Seine Haltung gegenüber dem Bund war dem schwarzen Eldorman schon immer merkwürdig vorgekommen. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass Nadal für die Verhinderung des Eindringens, wie auch für das Scheitern der Zentauren und Werwesen verantwortlich war, so würde sich der schwarze Eldorman an ihm besonders rächen. Sicher… er hatte geahnt, dass die Gründer und die anderen Verteidiger von Hogwarts sich zu wehren verstehen würden. Aber selbst mit diesem großen Heer war ein Sieg noch immer möglich, doch zu welchem Preis? Vor allem, da nun frische Truppen, auch noch Dänen, in seine Seite fallen würden. Missmutig schüttelte er sein Haupt… er war sich bewusst, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, wo er alles in die Waagschale zu werfen hatte, wenn er den Gegner zermalmen wollte.

„Also gut, Byreth. Hört zu…Ihr werdet jetzt die Reserve und die Truppen, die noch nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen haben, gegen die Dänen anführen und sie daran hindern, sich mit den Verteidigern von Hogwarts zu vereinigen oder gar unser Heer zu zerschneiden. Lasst die noch intakten Katapulte auf die Schiffe richten, so dass den Dänen kein Fluchtweg übrig bleibt. Zieht vom Heer genügend Männer ab, die Euch unterstützen sollen. Somit werdet Ihr die Dänen von zwei Seiten her angreifen. Die anderen, der Rest, soll die Außenmauer halten und verhindern, dass die Verteidiger von Hogwarts einen Ausfall machen und damit den Dänen zu Hilfe eilen", sagte der schwarze Eldorman mit energischer Stimme.

„Aber Herr… wenn wir jetzt nicht nachrücken, dann geben wir dem Gegner die Chance…", begann Byreth, doch eine Handbewegung des schwarzen Eldormannes ließ ihn verstummen.

„Wir werden nachrücken, Byreth… aber nicht das menschliche Heer…"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zu Bellona, die noch immer fast regungslos neben ihm auf ihrem Pferd saß und vergnügt dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte.

„Setzt Eure Truppen in Marsch, Bellona. Ich hatte zwar gedacht, ich würde sie nicht brauchen, aber ich bin es müde, ständig nur von Niederlagen oder Ausreden zu hören. Ich habe es satt, noch weiter zu warten. Auch werde ich meine Wölfe losschicken, die Euer Heer begleiten und den Sieg über Hogwarts garantieren werden", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, worauf das Grinsen der Vampirin zunahm.

„Seit Ihr Euch darin sicher, Großmeister? Ihr wisst, was ich für den Einsatz meiner Truppen verlange!", sagte Bellona, wobei ihr Grinsen sich verstärkte und sie dabei keck dem schwarzen Eldorman einen Blick zuwarf, als würde sie ihn dabei ermutigen, ein Bett mit ihr zu teilen. Der schwarze Eldorman sah sie an… und schließlich, nach einem kleinen Moment des Innehaltens, antwortete er ihr. Dabei hatte seine Stimme nicht an Schärfe und Energie verloren.

„Ich weiß, was Ihr von mir verlangt, Bellona… und ja, Ihr werdet es erhalten. Und noch mehr! Denn ich werde von Euch verlangen, dass Ihr mit Eurem Clan die Truppen gegen Hogwarts anführt. Solltet Ihr dann auf Helga Hufflepuff stoßen… so gehört sie Euch. Doch ich warne Euch, Bellona. Solltet Ihr noch weitere Forderungen aufstellen… oder etwa das Ergebnis des Kampfes nicht dem entsprechen, was Ihr mir angeboten habt, dann wird mein Schwert sich Euren Kopf holen und ich werde Euren Clan für Euch büßen lassen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", sagte der schwarze Eldorman, wobei seine Stimme ein wenig an Schärfe zunahm.

Zum ersten Mal verflog das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Vampirin und zum ersten Mal konnten alle, die sich in der Nähe der Frau befanden, feststellen, dass sie ein wenig ins Zittern geriet. Doch schon einen Augenblick später kehrte das alte Lächeln in das Gesicht der Hexe zurück, worauf wieder ihre vergrößerten Eckzähne sichtbar wurden, mit denen sie jederzeit einem erwachsenden Menschen die Kehle aufreißen konnte. Sie lachte plötzlich wild auf und warf dabei ihren Kopf in den Nacken, dann riss sie ihr Pferd herum und eilte dem Wald entgegen.

„Was für ein Heer, Großmeister?", fragte Byreth erstaunt, doch der schwarze Eldorman antwortete ihm nicht. Byreth blickte zum Wald und sah, wie Bellona vor diesem stehen blieb, sich auf ihrem Pferd aufrichtete und einen so hohen Laut von sich gab, dass sich die Truppenteile, die noch am nächsten am Waldrand standen, die Ohren zuhalten mussten. Als sie aufhörte und sich auf ihr Pferd zurücksetzte, geschah zunächst einmal gar nichts, doch dann brachen mehr als zwanzig Minotauren aus dem Unterholz heraus und brüllten ihre Wut und ihren Zorn heraus. Ihre Flanken waren rot eingefärbt und auch auf ihre Oberkörper waren blutrote Zeichen gemalt worden. Ob dazu Blut benutzt worden war, vermochte sich Byreth jetzt nicht zu sagen. Die Minotauren blieben stehen und schwangen wütend ihre Waffen… meist breite Schwerter und andere Schlagwaffen, ehe sie sich umwandten und zum Wald starrten. Auch Byreth blickte wieder dorthin und sah, wie plötzlich die eine oder andere Gestalt aus dem Wald trat. Von weitem konnte Byreth die Gestalten nicht erkennen, doch schienen es ganz normale Menschen zu sein. Noch einmal wandte er sich dem schwarzen Eldorman zu und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch nun auf den Weg machen, Byreth… denn wenn Ihr diesem Heer in die Quere kommt, wird es nicht zwischen Euch und den Verteidigern von Hogwarts unterscheiden können", sagte der Großmeister. Byreth starrte ihn verwundert an, dann schaute er abermals zum Wald hinüber.

Immer mehr Menschen traten aus dem Wald, wobei sie vollkommen ungeordnet zu sein schienen. Auch ihre Bewaffnung und Ausrüstung war nicht einheitlich. Manche dieser Menschen hatten ein Kettenhemd, Schild und Schwert bei sich, andere trugen nur einen Helm oder hatten nur ganz normale Kleidung an. Zudem waren die Rüstungen sehr alt, ungepflegt und unterschiedlich. Einige der Menschen schienen noch alte, rostige römische Rüstungen zu tragen, andere sahen aus wie Kelten oder Pikten. Wie Byreth erstaunt erkennen konnte, waren nicht nur Männer bei diesem Heer, auch Frauen und Kinder wanderten gen Hogwarts. Viele von ihnen hatten nur Knüppel oder gar Mistgabeln bei sich, die sie über ihre Schultern gelegt hatten. Byreth schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was für ein merkwürdiges Heer, das sich nun, zerlumpt und zerrissen, ohne jegliche Ordnung, auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte, einzig geführt von rund zwanzig Minotauren und etwa einer Handvoll Frauen, die sich in ihren grünen Gewändern deutlich von dem Einheitsbraun des Heeres abhoben. Doch noch immer traten weitere Menschen aus dem Wald heraus… schon bald hatte das ungeordnete Heer eine gewisse Größe angenommen und schien doch immer weiter zu wachsen. Als der Wind sich drehte und der Geruch des Heeres zu Byreth hinüberwehte, musste er sich fast übergeben. Es war nicht nur ein erdiger Geruch, der ihm dort entgegenwehte… es war ein Geruch der Verwesung, den er nun einatmete. Und in diesem Moment wusste er, was es mit diesem Heer auf sich hatte.

„Inferi! Lebendige Tote", murmelte er.

„Ja… Bellonas Clan hat sich seit Jahren, ach was sage ich, seit Jahrhunderten mittels dieser Inferi ihre Unabhängigkeit bewahrt. Und nun stehen sie mir zur Verfügung… in einer Menge, wie sie Hogwarts überrennen werden. Und sie werden sich alles nehmen, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Schon bald werden sich die Bewohner von Hogwarts den Inferi anschließen, wenn sie nicht von den Minotauren geschlachtet und gegessen oder von den Vampiren gerissen werden. Vielleicht hat die eine oder andere Frau in Hogwarts die Chance, sich dem Clan anzuschließen… aber Hogwarts wird vernichtet werden, so wahr dieses Heer nun losgelassen wurde", sagte der schwarze Eldorman mit einem Seufzen, ehe er sich umdrehte und dem Heer auf seinem Rappen folgte, wobei sich an seine Seite die letzten zehn seiner verwandelten Wölfe, die einst Männer waren, die ihn verrieten, gesellten. Byreth erschauerte, dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und eilte den restlichen Truppen entgegen, um diese gegen die Dänen zu führen… möglichst weit weg von dem grässlichen Heer der Untoten.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hogwarts, in einem der Schulzimmer, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

„Wo bleibt dieser verfluchte Fronnsaidh? Er hätte schon längst wieder hier sein müssen", flüsterte Solmen seinen Begleitern zu, die sich wie er in einem der Räume von Hogwarts versteckt hatten. Normalerweise schien dieser Raum ein Unterrichtszimmer zu sein, denn die Tische waren so gruppiert, dass alle, die an den Tischen sitzen, auf eine Seite des Raumes schauen mussten. Dort stand ein großer hölzerner Tisch, auf dem Versuche oder Zaubereien stattfinden konnten.

„Ich denke, er ist entweder aufgehalten worden… oder gar in Gefangenschaft geraten", sagte die dunkelhaarige Schönheit, die sich Gytha nannte und Mitglied im Baobhan-Sith-Clans war.

Auf ihrer Schulter rekelte sich das Sheevra, das es wiederholt geschafft hatte, die Fallen, die Salazar in den Tunneln eingebaut hatte, zu umgehen und unbrauchbar zu machen.

„Dann sollten wir nicht mehr auf ihn warten und selbst versuchen zu dem zweiten Tunnel zu gelangen, der uns zurück nach Hogsmeade bringen müsste", sagte Solmen und schaute weiterhin ungeduldig aus dem Raum hinaus auf dem Gang, der jetzt in absoluter Stille dalag. Auf Grund der Kämpfe waren die Gänge in Hogwarts fast ausgestorben, allenfalls wenige Patrouillen und einige Heiler und ihre Helfer eilten mit schnellen Schritten durch die Gänge, um weitere Medikamente oder Materialien zu holen, die die geborgenen Verwundeten benötigten.

„Wisst Ihr genau, wo dieser Tunnel liegt?", fragte Gytha Solmen, der dies zwar verneinte, aber nicht geneigt war, in diesem Klassenzimmer noch weiter auszuharren.

„Ich werde dieses Versteck jetzt verlassen… egal, ob ich ihn nun finde oder nicht. Ich weiß, wo im Keller er ungefähr liegen müsste. Also, begleitet Ihr mich oder bleibt Ihr in diesem Versteck?", fragte Solmen die Vampirdame, ohne allerdings auf die anderen beiden Begleiter oder das Sheevra zu achten.

„Gut… ich hoffe, Ihr findet den Tunnel!", erwiderte Gytha und lächelte ihn ein wenig an, so dass er ihre scharfen Reißzähne sehen könnte. Mit einem leichten Schaudern wandte sich Solmen ab, schaute noch einmal in den Gang, der weiterhin leer war und huschte dann, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, aus dem Zimmer hinaus nach rechts in den Gang hinaus. Während er die Vampirdame hinter sich nicht hören konnte, vermochte er die Schritte der beiden Soldaten vernehmen, die die Nachhut bildeten. Schon bald gelangten sie zu einer Holztreppe, die sowohl nach oben, wie auch nach unten führte. Solmen sah sich um, blieb einen Moment stehen und horchte, ob er irgendein Geräusch eines anderen wahrnehmen konnte. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand die Treppe hochkommen würde, signalisierte er den anderen ihm zu folgen. Langsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter, die scheinbar in die Keller- und Kerkerräume der Burg zu führen schienen.

„Verdammt!", rief einer der Begleiter plötzlich hinter Solmen. Solmen drehte sich verärgert um und zischte nur: "Schweig!"

Dann schaute er den Soldaten genauer an und stellte dabei fest, dass dieser in eine Trickstufe getreten war, die eingebrochen war. Nun hing der Mann in dieser Trickstufe fest und bekam eines seiner Beine nicht mehr heraus.

„Kann mir vielleicht jemand helfen", sagte er leise zu seinen Begleitern, wobei er vergeblich versuchte, seinen Fuß aus der Stufe zu ziehen. Gytha grinste ihn an.

„Natürlich kann ich dir helfen! Aber nicht so, wie du denkst, Soldat. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dein Bein so schnell aus der Stufe ziehen kannst und die Gefahr, dass man dich mit uns entdeckt, ist sehr groß, wenn wir hier bleiben. Tut mir leid Soldat…"

Noch ehe dieser überhaupt reagieren konnte, war die Vampirdame an ihn herangetreten und riss ihm mit ihren Zähnen und ihren Fingern, an denen sich krallenartige Fingernägel befanden, seinen Hals auf. Mit verwundert geweiteten Augen, aber vollkommen leise, sank der Soldat auf seine Knie, ehe er sein Leben aushauchte.

„Kommt weiter", sagte Solmen zu dem anderen Soldaten, der leicht zitternd seinen Zauberstab in den Händen hielt und Gytha erschreckt anstarrte. Solmen drehte sich nicht wieder um, sondern lief die Treppen so schnell er nur konnte hinab. Als er endlich in den Kellergewölben angekommen war, hatte der Soldat seinen Schrecken über die Tat Gythas noch nicht ganz überwunden, denn er versuchte der nachfolgenden Vampirdame aus dem Weg zu gehen oder deutlich Abstand zu ihr zu lassen.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen hier lang", sagte Solmen und zeigte in den Gang hinein, der für ihn der richtige schien, um zum Tunnel zu kommen. Dann, ohne weiter auf seine Begleiter zu achten, hastete er weiter voran. Nach einer Weile trafen sie auf einen Quergang, der, ähnlich wie der Gang, auf dem sie sich befanden, nur von Fackeln beleuchtet war.

„Und nun?", fragte Gytha, an deren Mundwinkeln immer noch das Blut des unglücklichen Soldaten klebte. Mit einer sehr eleganten Handbewegung wischte sie es sich mit einem ihrer Finger ab und saugte es genüsslich auf. Während der Soldat mit großen Augen zu zittern begann, verdrehte das Sheevra seinen Kopf und schien nun den Soldaten anzugrinsen.

„Soldat haben Angst vor dir, Gytha"

Gytha lächelte diesen an, ehe sie sich wieder Solmen widmete.

„Ja, was weiß ich… ich würde geradeaus weitergehen. Irgendwann…", begann Solmen verärgert zu sagen, doch dann wurde er durch eine Stimme unterbrochen, die er schon lange nicht gehört hatte.

„HALT… NICHT WEITERGEHEN. Zauberstäbe Runter…Mensch!"

Solmen drehte sich um und sah, sehr verwundert, drei kleine Wesen im Gang links von ihm stehen, die dort vor einigen Momenten noch nicht gestanden hatten. Bei näherem Hinsehen hatten diese kleinen Wesen merkwürdige Helme und Kettenpanzer an. An ihren Seiten befanden sich lange, sehr scharf aussehende Messer, die an merkwürdig geschlungenen Gürteln hingen. Dann erst, beim zweiten Hinsehen, erkannte er, dass es sich bei den Wesen um Hauselfen handeln musste. Und erst jetzt wusste Solmen, woher er die Stimme des einen Hauselfen kannte.

„Wewe?"

„Ja, Wewe… Euer einstiger Hauself, Meister Slytherin. Der, den Ihr ins Moor schicktet, als er in Euren Augen versagt hatte", sagte der Hauself und verbeugte sich

„Gut, Wewe, dann bring uns hier hinaus!", sagte Solmen mit sicherer und energischer Stimme, doch Wewe schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ehemaliger Meister. Wewe gehört jetzt nicht mehr Euch. Wisst Ihr nicht mehr, Ihr habt mich entlassen, als Ihr mich ins Moor schicktet. Aber Meister Salazar hat mich gerettet und mir hier in Hogwarts einen Platz gegeben. Einen Platz, den Wewe liebt. Hier leben gute Menschen, die Wewe und die anderen Hauselfen achten und ihnen nicht wehtun. Aber Ihr kommt hierher, um Hogwarts zu vernichten… und das können wir, die Hauselfen, nicht zulassen. Deshalb ergebt Euch, Solmen Slytherin, und wir sorgen dafür, dass Euch hier auch nichts angetan wird", sagte Wewe, worauf die anderen beiden Hauselfen mit ihren Köpfen nickten. Doch Solmen verzog nur verächtlich sein Gesicht.

„Ich soll mich einem Hauselfen ergeben… einem HAUSELFEN? Bist du närrisch? Einem Wesen, das nicht meinem Befehl gehorcht hat und sich nicht hat umbringen lassen? Scher dich weg, du Wicht… ehe du meinen Stiefel in deinem Nacken zu spüren bekommst!"

Solmen hob seinen Zauberstab, doch mit einem Schnipsen von Wewes Finger wurde ihm dieser per Zauber aus der Hand geschlagen und flog im hohen Bogen fort. Überrascht starrte Solmen dem Zauberstab hinterher, ehe er abermals, diesmal verwunderter, die Hauselfen anstarrte. In diesem Moment sah Solmen nur ein grünes Gewand an ihn auf die Hauselfen zustürmen. Während Gytha nun einen der Hauselfen packte und sein Blut vergoss, versuchte der Soldat des Bundes zu fliehen. Doch noch ehe er verschwunden war, ragte eines der langen Messer, das die Hauselfen mit sich geführt hatten, aus seinem Rücken. Wie ein gefällter Baum schlug der Körper des Soldaten auf den Boden auf und blieb reglos liegen. Im nächsten Moment schoss das Sheevra von der Schulter Gytha und setzte dem dritten Hauselfen zu. Wewe, der das Messer geworfen hatte, setzte ein kleines Horn an die Lippen und blies heftig hinein. Ein markerschütternder Ton kam hervor, der weitere Hauselfen zu Hilfe rief. Solmen starrte von Wewe und den anderen Hauselfen auf Gytha und das Sheevra, welches im nächsten Moment von einem Messer durchbohrt wurde. Während Wewe sich nun gegen Gytha zur Wehr setzten, ergriff Solmen die Möglichkeit und floh in den Gang hinein, in dessen Richtung er den Tunnel vermutete. Schnell lief er den Gang entlang, wobei die Geräusche des Kampfes hinter ihm langsam verflachten… bis er ein grausames Aufheulen Gythas hörte, welches ihm sämtliche Nackenhaare aufstellte. Solmen wusste nun, dass niemand seiner Leute ihm folgen würde… denn er wusste, dass auch Gytha von den Hauselfen besiegt worden war.

Ohne darauf zu achten, wohin er lief, eilte Solmen voran… bis er schließlich tatsächlich auf einen tunnelähnlichen Gang traf, der nach unten führte. Schnell begann Solmen in diesen hineinzukrauchen und obwohl dieser vollkommen dunkel war, versuchte er so schnell wie möglich vorwärts zu kommen. Nach einiger Zeit schien der Tunnel nicht mehr nach unten zu führen. Zudem wurde er leicht breiter… so breit, dass bequem zwei oder drei Menschen nebeneinander laufen konnten. Solmen fragte sich wohin der Tunnel führte, als er plötzlich vor einer Tür stand, in die Schlangen eingraviert worden waren. Er versuchte an der Tür zu ziehen, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Was ist dein Begehr?", fragte ihn eine hohle Stimme, die scheinbar von einer der Schlangen zu kommen schien.

„Ich wünsche Einlass", sagte Solmen in Parsel, worauf die Schlangen sich bewegten.

„Wer bist du?", fragte die hohle Stimme Solmen abermals.

„Ich bin Solmen Slytherin, Eldorman von Cornwall und Herr von Bodmin!"

„Bist du mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt?"

„Natürlich… er ist mein Sohn."

In diesem Moment hörte Solmen ein Klicken und die Tür begann sich zu öffnen. Bevor Solmen durch die Tür trat, schaute er in den Gang hinein, der hinter der Tür lag und der von Fackeln hell erleuchtet wurde. Der Gang schien in einen Raum zu führen, der ebenfalls hell ausgeleuchtet war. Langsam trat Solmen ein und schaute sich um. Überall standen Behälter und andere Gegenstände wild durcheinander herum, als seien sie hier schnell abgestellt worden, weil sie woanders keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatten. Solmen trat zu einem der Behälter, stellte aber fest, dass dieser leer war. Als er sich zu einem weiteren Behälter umdrehte und in diesen schauen wollte, erschreckte ihn eine Stimme, die hinter ihm erklang.

„Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes… Vater?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_In Hogwarts, März 978 n. Chr._

Godric hob sein Schwert, woraufhin die Bogenschützen wieder weitere Pfeile in ihre Bögen spannten. Dann gab er den Befehl, die Tore der Innenfestung zu öffnen, ehe er sein Schwert nach vorn senkte. Hunderte von Pfeilen schossen davon und deckten die nach hinten fliehenden Bündler ein.

„Ausfall… Ausfall", riefen die Soldaten um ihn herum und stürmten nun durch die geöffneten Tore auf die Reste der Bündlerarmee, um Harald zur Hilfe zu kommen und sich mit dem Heer des Dänenkönigs zu vereinigen. Zudem war es eine gute Möglichkeit, die Außenmauern von Hogwarts zurück zu gewinnen und den Bund aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben. Während Godric und Cedric den Angriff führten, blieb Rowena auf den Mauern der Innenburg und beobachtete den Feind.

„Mylady… eine weitere Armee ist im Anmarsch. Sie scheint der Ersatz für das fliehende Bündlerheer zu sein", sagte einer der Verteidiger Hogwarts', der soeben von einem der Türme heruntergestiegen war.

„Eine weitere Armee? Mit wie vielen Männern ist der schwarze Eldorman denn noch hier vor Hogwarts erschienen. Wo ist sie?", fragte Rowena und begann auf den Turm zu klettern, um sich ein wenig mehr Übersicht zu verschaffen.

„Longbottom… Ihr habt vermelden lassen, dass eine weitere Armee der Bündler im Anmarsch ist?", fragte Rowena den großen Mann, der auf dem Aussichtsposten stand und auf das Feld vor Hogwarts schaute.

„Ja, Mylady… dort! Sie wird von dieser weißen Frau und dem schwarzen Eldorman persönlich angeführt. Wie ich sehen kann sind auch magische Wesen unter ihnen", sagte Longbottom und zeigte mit seinem Stock auf das näher kommende Heer, das bald die Außenmauern von Hogwarts erreicht haben würde. Rowena schaute auf das näher kommende Heer und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin zwar kein Soldat wie es Cedric oder Godric sind… oder gar Folcard, aber dieses Heer von Menschen scheint überhaupt keine Ordnung zu haben. Zudem scheint ihre Ausrüstung so vollkommen unterschiedlich. Am besten Ihr holt Folcard her… vielleicht kann er uns über dieses Heer noch mehr Aufschluss geben!", sagte Rowena, worauf Longbottom verschwand und nach Folcard rufen ließ. Zudem schickte Rowena einen Boten los, der zu Godric stoßen sollte, um ihn vor dem neuen Heer zu warnen.

„Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen?", sagte kurze Zeit später Folcard, der mit Longbottom auf dem Turm erschien und sich kurz vor Rowena verneigte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, zeigte Rowena auf das jetzt vor den Toren stehende Heer des Bundes. Folcard erstarrte… und wurde dann weiß im Gesicht.

„Oh, mein Gott… Tout, mais pas ça… pardon… aber dieses Heer… es besteht aus…"

„Inferi…ja, Folcard. Vor wenigen Minuten bin auch ich darauf gekommen, als Bündler, die vor unseren Truppen zurückwichen, von den Inferi abgeschlachtet wurden. Godric muss sich sofort zurückziehen, sonst sind wir nicht mehr in der Lage Hogwarts zu halten. Dieses Heer kann man nicht mit den normalen Mitteln wie Schwert oder Pfeil stoppen", sagte Rowena mit bitterer Stimme.

„Aber wie sollen wir uns gegen diese lebendigen Toten zur Wehr setzen?", fragte Folcard, doch Rowena achtete nun nicht mehr auf ihn.

„Holt die Zentauren her… und jeden noch verfügbaren Zauberer, der sich jetzt noch in Hogwarts befindet. Longbottom, holt einen Bläser her, der den Rückzug unseres Heeres befehlen kann. Folcard… besitzen wir noch weitere Ampullen mit dem Zaubertrank Salazars, der alles in Brand setzen konnte?", fragte Rowena und wandte sich nun direkt dem Franken zu.

„Leider nein!", sagte Folcard erstaunt und schaute Rowena irritiert an.

„Verdammt… nun gut, dann müssen wir auf die Pfeile der Zentauren und unsere Zauberfähigkeiten vertrauen. Wo bleibt noch mal das Signal… wenn Godric jetzt noch weiter vorstößt, wird er sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach hinten absetzen können", sagte Rowena ärgerlich und mit fast hysterischer Stimme.

„Was habt Ihr vor?", fragte Folcard

„Inferi kann man, wie ich schon sagte, nicht mit Pfeilen oder Schwertern töten… da sie schon tot sind. Einzig wenn man Ihnen mit Hilfe eines Schwertes ihre Beine oder ihren Kopf abschlägt, sind sie nicht mehr in der Lage weiter vorzurücken. Aber dazu sind es zu viele. Das einzige, das sie stoppen könnte, ist Feuer. Wir müssen nun zwischen unserem Heer und dem Heer der Inferi eine Feuerwand erstellen, so dass unser Heer unbeschadet wieder zurückweichen kann… hinter die Mauern der inneren Burg", sagte Rowena.

„Und dann?", fragte Folcard, doch Rowena zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auch sie wusste, dass diesem Heer nur eine Zeit lang Paroli geboten werden konnte. Doch wie dieses Heer besiegt werden konnte… das wusste auch Rowena nicht. In diesem Moment ertönte abermals das Rückzugssignal von den Mauern Hogwarts', welches die Truppen Godrics zum Stoppen brachte. Verwundert wichen die Verteidiger langsam wieder zurück, obwohl sie dachten, dass der Sieg nun ihrer sein würde.

„Seht, dort… eine Abteilung von Inferi unter dieser weißen Hexe haben den einen der Türme der Außenanlage bereits unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Wir müssen jetzt handeln!", sagte Rowena und zog ihren Zauberstab. Mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung schoss ihre Hand vor.

„**Incendio Maxima."**

Ein regelrechter Feuersturm schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und setzte jeden einzelnen Grashalm, der sich noch zwischen dem Heer der Bündler und den Verteidigern von Hogwarts befand, in Brand. Augenblicklich blieb das Heer der Inferi stehen… einzig die übrigen Bündler, die sich noch auf den äußeren Wehranlagen befanden, flohen oder wurden von den nachrückenden Inferi getötet. Schon setzten immer mehr Inferi über die Außenmauer und formierten sich. Das sie nicht vor der Feuerwand flohen, schien das Werk der begleitenden Vampirhexen zu sein. Während das Heer Godrics zurückwich, wurde die Feuerwand allerdings immer kleiner, denn schon bald war das Gras im Innenhof verbrannt. Schließlich, nachdem die Feuer erloschen, setzte das Heer des schwarzen Eldormannes Godric weiter nach.

„Schießt Feuerpfeile auf die Inferi, damit Godric sich sicher absetzen kann", rief Rowena von ihrem Turm hinab. Doch auch diese konnten nicht verhindern, dass beide Heere auf dem Zwinger nun aufeinander stießen. Allerdings wussten die Verteidiger nun, mit was sie es zu tun hatten. Während immer mehr Inferi über die Außenmauern kletterten und die schon vor Ort befindlichen Inferi unterstützen, versuchten die Truppen von Hogwarts, sich langsam zum Innentor zu kämpfen. Immer wieder schossen Feuer aus ihren Zauberstäben hervor und machten die getroffenen Inferi zu brennenden Feuersäulen. Doch dies stoppte die Kämpfe nur kurzzeitig, denn kaum war einer der Inferi zu Asche verbrannt, stießen zwei andere nach. Helga, die zusammen mit Melangell die Nachhut Hogwarts übernommen hatte, stieß vor, als Cedric, der ja über keinerlei Zauberfähigkeit besaß, durch Inferi stark bedrängt wurde.

„Cedric, setz dich nach hinten ab…", rief sie ihm zu und ließ ebenfalls eine Feuerwand erscheinen, die die Inferi, die ihn bedrohten, zurückschrecken ließ. Doch im nächsten Moment verschwand die Feuerwand, als sei sie nie entstanden… und an ihrer Stelle stand eine der grünlich gekleideten Vampirinen, die Helga triumphierend anstarrte. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei griff sie nun Helga an, so schnell, dass diese kaum mit ihrem Schwert reagieren konnte. Zwar brachte sie das Schwert nach vorn, doch schon beim ersten Kontakt mit der Vampirin wurde es Helga aus der Hand geschlagen. Dann, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihre langen Reißzähne offenbarte, stieß die Vampirin abermals vor. Helga warf sich nicht sehr elegant zur Seite, doch die Vampirin setzte nach. Auf dem Rücken liegend, streckte Helga, die nun keine Waffe mehr in der Hand trug, diese instinktiv aus… und hatte im nächsten Moment Hrunting in ihrer Hand, das eigentlich noch eben auf dem Rücken Cedrics befestigt gewesen war. Die Vampirdame, die nur kurz von Helgas Reaktion überrascht gewesen und ihr nun nachgeeilt war, stieß siegessicher abermals vor… und bohrte sich so in das hell erleuchtete Hrunting. Verblüfft starrte sie auf das plötzlich erschienene Schwert. Dann begann Hrunting sogleich nach der Seele der Vampirdame zu greifen, worauf diese zurückwich und es Helga somit unmöglich machte, das Schwert in ihrer Hand zu behalten. Ein furchtbarer Schrei ließ alle lebendigen Wesen um die Vampirhexe herum für kurze Zeit erstarren. Doch die Seele des Vampirs war alt und noch sehr stark und ließ sich nicht so leicht in das Schwert saugen. Während die Vampirdame versuchte das Schwert, welches sie in die Bauchgegend durchbohrt hatte, aus dem Körper zu ziehen, verschwand sie hinter weiteren vorrückenden Inferi. Helga rappelte sich auf, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab hob und einige der Inferi in Brand setzte. Dann setzte sie Cedric nach, der ihr kurzzeitiges Gefecht genutzt hatte, sich weiter nach hinten abzusetzen.

„Was ist mit Hrunting?", fragte er sie

„Sie hat es mit sich genommen… aber ich denke mir, wenn ich es wieder zu mir rufen werde, wird es abermals erscheinen. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Vampirin ihre Seele behalten wird… dazu ist die Macht des Schwertes zu groß", sagte Helga.

Abermals schossen brennende Pfeile von der Innenmauer hinab und vernichteten weitere Inferi. Der Hauptteil von Godrics Heer hatte sich schon vor dem anrückenden Feind in Sicherheit gebracht, der immer wieder durch Feuerstöße aufgehalten wurde. Doch immer wieder verschwanden diese Feuerwände ganz plötzlich, wenn eine der mitrückenden Vampirhexen die Zauber bekämpfte. Dennoch gelang es den Verteidigern, sich ohne große Verluste hinter die Mauern zu flüchten… aber dennoch wuchs das Heer des schwarzen Eldormannes noch immer an, da noch nicht alle Inferi die Außenmauern erklommen hatten. Und auch der schwarze Eldorman und seine Wölfe waren noch nicht auf den Außenmauern von Hogwarts erschienen.

„Was sollen wir nur unternehmen gegen die Untoten? Schon bald werden sie versuchen die Innenburg anzugreifen und gegen eine solche Flut sind wir rettungslos verloren", sagte Melangell ohne Mut zu ihrem Mann, der nun wieder auf den Mauern der Innenburg von Hogwarts stand. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir können nur versuchen, ihnen so lange Feuer entgegenzuschicken, wie wir uns aufrecht halten können. Wir alle, Slytherins und Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, Schüler und Lehrer, Nichtmagische und Magische, Hexen und Magier, Zentauren und Hauselfen, Leute aus Hogwarts und Hogsmeade, Angelsachsen und Dänen… nur gemeinsam können wir uns diesem Ansturm widersetzen", sagte Godric und zog seinen Zauberstab. Dann wartete er auf die ersten Inferi, um sie zu Asche verbrennen zu können.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review-Antworten:**

Fluffy: Vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Review. Nun, es ist, ja, es muss ja spannend sein, denn immerhin ist die Schlacht um Hogwarts letztendlich der krönende Abschluss des dritten Buches. Aber ich hoffe, du kannst dich trotzdem ein wenig entspannen… und vor allem vom Abistress abschalten. Nun ja, ob Hengist das Attentat wirklich verhindern kann… ich kann es dir nicht sagen, denn so würde ich vorgreifen. Wobei es eigentlich in der Geschichte ( der wirklichen ) nachzulesen ist. Edward hegt schnell einen Groll, dass ist wahr. Aber die Slytherins waren ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge. Mit Balstan hat er aber den idealen Buhmann gefunden, den man den Mord in die Schuhe stecken kann.

Tja, nun geht es in die Entscheidung… wie werden die Gründer dieses Heer der Inferi und den schwarzen Eldorman besiegen können?

Schön, dass dir die Tricks des Salazars und seine indirekte Unterrichtsstunde gefallen hat. Nicht umsonst habe ich damals die Stunde mit den Dementoren geschildert… zudem wollte ich noch darstellen, dass Salazar Eirik eigentlich schätzt, auch wenn er ihn als Dänen etwas herablassend behandelt.

Toi, Toi, Toi…. Aber jetzt wirst du ja deine schriftlichen Prüfungen hinter dir haben.

Und ich wünsche dir ein schönes Pfingstfest. Ich werde es, denke ich, auch haben, denn ich werde mich in Zürich tummeln… zusammen mit Sternchen, meiner lieben Betaleserin Pati, (die von den bisherigen Kapiteln genauso gefesselt war wie du… was mich irre freut), Starlight aus Amerika, Torence, Redi und noch ein paar andere… und mich austauschen, ehe der 7. Band im Sommer dann herauskommt.

MfK

Arnie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen**

**Tout, mais pas ça !**

Frz. Alles, nur das nicht!

„**Incendio Maxima."**

Incendio- ein Feuer wird entzündet. Incendio Maxima- ein Brand wird entzündet.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

_**Bellona**_

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith an

_**Berin**_

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

_**Byreth**_

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

_**Cedric Mac Mail Colluim**_

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen Königs Dubh und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter der Burg Hogwarts und des Dorfes Hogsmeade

_**Corric**_

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe. Starb durch das Schwert Hrunting

_**Cuthbert **_

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden. Bei der Flucht von dort durch einen Drachen getötet worden.

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr., gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

_**Earpwald**_

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'.

**Eduard**

König von England bis 978 n. Chr.

_**Folcard**_

Freund Salazar Slytherins, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer für Waffenkunde

_**Fronnsaidh**_

Spion auf Seiten des schwarzen Eldormannes

_**Godric Gryffindor **_

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

_**Gwenllian**_

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

_**Gyrth ap Godric**_

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

_**Gytha**_

Vampirin des Baobhan-Sith-Clans

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

_**Helga Hufflepuff **_

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

_**Hengist**_

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

_**Longbottom **_

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade.

_**Melangell**_

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, des Zaubermeisters von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

_**Nadal Lynx **_

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes, stirbt auf Seiten der Gründer vor Hogwarts.

_**Osdryd **_

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

_**Rhun ap Maredudd **_

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

_**Salazar Slytherin **_

Sohn von Hunwald Slytherin, wächst als Sohn von Solmen Slytherin auf, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

_**Solmen Slytherin **_

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

_**Wewe**_

Hauself der Slytherins, nun auf Hogwarts tätig, nachdem ihn Solmen Slytherin entlassen und ins Moor geschickt hatte. Dort wurde er von Salazar gerettet.

_**Wulfric**_ _**von Sommerset**_

der schwarze Eldorman, Bruder Dunstans, Großvater von Hengist.


	66. Die Vernichtung des Bundes

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließen Hermine und Ginny, zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Nachdem Hogwarts als Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei gegründet wurde, trifft 977 n. Chr. der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, mit seinem Sohn Sven in Hogwarts ein. Schließlich nehmen die Gründer Sven in die Schule auf, da sie in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund der Wölfe suchen. Allerdings lauern Schüler kurz danach Sven auf und stecken ihn und Edith, die Tochter König Edgars, die Sven zur Hilfe kommen will, ins Verlies. Nachdem beide befreit wurden, werden die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme eine geheimnisvolle Kammer entdeckt, in der Salazar Basilisken züchten wollte, um sie gegen den Bund einzusetzen. Als Sven einen der Behälter mit einem Basiliskenei umwirft und es verschwindet, fürchten sie entdeckt zu werden und fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten.

In Wales versucht Iago ap Idwal den Thron von Gwynedd zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb ein besessenes Buch der Königsmutter und ihrer Freundin Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter, zukommen. Als beide dem Bann des Buches verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt Hilfe. Als Godric und sein Sohn Gyrth in Wales ankommen, müssen sie feststellen, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat und sich nach England absetzen will. Gyrth setzt ihm nach und findet ihn, wobei er feststellt, dass Cuthbert von einem Drachen getötet wurde. Er lockt den Drachen weg, so dass das Buch rechtzeitig nach Rhuddlan gelangt, wo Godric den Bann und das Buch vernichtet. Doch Gyrth scheint verschollen.

Im Jahre 978 n. Chr. wird ein Angriff auf Hogwarts durch den Bund wahrscheinlicher, wobei der schwarzen Eldorman, der Großmeister des Bundes, Hogwarts vernichten will. Durch gestohlene Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch und mit Hilfe von Geheimgängen, die Salazar anlegen ließ, dringen Soldaten in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Obwohl Helga die Bündler vertreibt und ihren Anführer Corric tötet, wird Salazar vor den schwarzen Eldorman gebracht, der diesen versucht mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis über seine Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken. Doch Salazar geht nicht darauf ein und wird schließlich befreit. Am 17. März 978 n. Chr. marschiert der schwarze Eldorman gegen Hogwarts. Während er die Zinnen Hogwarts' durch Harpyien angreifen lässt und die Flanke den Werwesen überlässt, versucht die Hauptmacht die Burg zu stürmen. Zugleich dringen Sturmtruppen durch Salazars Gänge ein, die allerdings durch einen Hinterhalt vernichtet werden, dem schließlich nur Solmen Slytherin entgeht. Solmen versucht durch einen Tunnel zum Hauptheer zurückzukehren, doch dort trifft er nur auf seinen Sohn Salazar. Während Sven und Edith mit einem tollkühnen Besenritt die Harpyien vertreiben, kann Nadal die Flanke aufreiben. Doch das Hauptheer erobert langsam und unter hohen Verlusten die äußere Wehranlage und beginnt Hogwarts noch weiter zu bedrängen, als Harald Blauzahn und seine Wikinger eintreffen. Nun muss der schwarze Eldorman handeln und schickt Bellonas Truppen, Inferi, ins Gefecht. Nur mühsam können sich die Verteidiger von Hogwarts der Untoten erwehren. Beim Rückzug hinter die schützenden Mauern verliert Helga ihr Schwert Hrunting.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst dadurch geschlichtet werden, dass Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen ernannt wird. Hengist, ein Freund Dunstans, aber auch Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes, findet heraus, dass gerade Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, worauf Dunstan ein geplantes Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden kann. Aelfstan wird gen Norden geschickt. Doch als angeblich Dänen in Sussex Kirchen plündern und für Verwirrung sorgen, muss Dunstan selbst für die Sache des Königs eintreten und diesen verlassen. So ist der Weg frei für die Gegner des jungen Königs, die ihn auf einer Jagd töten wollen. Doch schon im Vorfeld des geplanten Attentates finden Intrigen der einzelnen Parteien statt, die den Ausgang im Ungewissen lassen.

**23. Die Vernichtung des Bundes**

_Hogwarts, auf der Innenmauer, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Wieder und wieder schossen Feuerflüche von den Zinnen der Innenburg von Hogwarts auf das grässliche Heer der Untoten und vernichteten eines nach dem anderen dieser Geschöpfe, doch die Zahl der Inferi war so groß, dass die Vernichtung Einzelner kaum etwas ausmachte. Schon begannen die Inferi Leitern an den Mauern anzubringen, um diese zu erobern und so Hogwarts schließlich zu Fall zu bringen. Unablässig versuchten die Verteidiger dies zu verhindern, doch viele von Ihnen waren erschöpft und besaßen kaum noch Kraft, um sich wirkungsvoll dem Ansturm entgegenzustellen. Noch immer stand Godric wie eine Eiche auf der Mauer und ermutigte seine Nebenleute, versuchte ihnen als Vorbild voranzustehen und dirigierte die Verteidigung von Hogwarts. Nur durch seinen Mut, sich diesem Heer entgegenzusetzen, gab er den Verteidigern die Aussicht auf einen Sieg über das grässliche Bundesheer. Wie es bei den Schiffen der Dänen stand… ob diese zurückgeworfen wurden oder gar das Bundesheer vernichteten… keiner der Verteidiger von Hogwarts hatte darüber Kunde.

„Dort… Männer… vereinigt euch und werft die Inferi von den Mauern", rief Godric den Soldaten zu, die sofort zu den umkämpften Bereichen liefen und den Inferi dort den Garaus machten, noch ehe diese die Mauern erkämpfen konnten.

„Wir müssen diese Vampirhexen vernichten… sie dirigieren und schützen die Inferi!", rief Rowena, deren Umhang von einem Inferiangriff vollkommen zerrissen war. Godric nickte und wollte etwas erwidern, als einer seiner Wachen an ihn herantrat und ihm etwas meldete. Godric hielt inne und schaute den Mann an, als hätte er soeben etwas sehr Verwunderliches erzählt. Helga versuchte näher heranzurücken, doch zu viele der eigenen Verteidiger standen ihr dabei im Weg. Zudem musste sie in ihren Abschnitt weitere Leitern und Inferi vernichten, ehe diese auf die inneren Mauern von Hogwarts gelangten. Noch einmal konnte Helga sehen, wie Godric eindringlich auf die Wache einredete und wie diese ihm entschieden antwortete. Für einen Moment schaute Godric dem Mann in die Augen und dann… dann schloss Godric irgendwie erleichtert für kurze Zeit seine eigenen Augen, ehe er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und furchtbar anfing zu lachen. Alle um Godric herum schauten auf ihren Führer, auf den Fels in der Brandung, irritiert, als sei jener soeben wahnsinnig geworden. Doch noch ehe irgendeiner reagieren und Godric befragen konnte, was ihm die Wache gesagt hatte, nahm er sich seinen Zauberstab und hob ihn an den Hals.

**„Sonorus"**

Im nächsten Moment wurde seine Stimme so verstärkt, dass alle Verteidiger, aber auch alle Angreifer, ihn hören konnten.

„ Wulfric von Sommerset…" fuhr Godric fort, hielt aber kurz inne, da er den schwarzen Eldorman auf dem Zwinger suchte, bis er ihn schließlich ganz in der Nähe des vorderen Tores von Hogwarts fand.

„Wulfric von Sommerset… lass von der Eroberung Hogwarts' ab, wenn du noch einige deiner Männer retten willst. Dein Vorhaben, Hogwarts zu erobern, ist gescheitert. Bringe deine Leute von hier weg, ehe das Heer, dein Heer, noch vernichtet wird!"

Godric setzte kurz den Zauberstab ab und schaute in Richtung des schwarzen Eldormannes, der stehen geblieben war und verwundert zu Godric hochsah. Dann machte er eine herrische Geste, mit der er die Vampirinnen anwies, Hogwarts weiter zu bestürmen.

„Nun gut, Wulfric… dann lebe… oder besser stirb in der Erkenntnis, dass Hogwarts stärker war… stärker ist, als du es je sein wirst. Denn wir, die Verteidiger von Hogwarts, wissen, wo unsere Schwächen liegen und versuchen diese stets zu unseren Stärken zu machen. Du dagegen wirfst uns dieses grässliche Heer entgegen… ohne zu wissen, dass sich aus dieser Stärke eine Schwäche entwickelt. Aber Wulfric… noch ist Hogwarts nicht geschlagen, denn bisher hast du uns nur ein wenig gekratzt. Ja, Wulfric… Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus… kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen!"

Mit diesen Worten hob Godric seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und zur Verwunderung aller schoss er einen Feuerschweif in die Luft. Minutenlang schien nichts zu geschehen… außer dass die Inferi weiterhin versuchten, die Mauern von Hogwarts zu erobern und von den Verteidigern daran gehindert wurden. Doch plötzlich schien es so, als würde die Sonne von einer sehr großen Wolke verdeckt werden. Doch dies war keine Wolke… es war ein rotes, großes Geschöpf, das langsam niederging und auf die Inferi zusteuerte.

„Ein Drache!", rief Rowena aus, als sie das rote Geschöpf erkannte. Es war tatsächlich ein riesiger Drache, der sehr stark an einen walisischen Grünling erinnerte, nur dass dieser Drache hier weit größer war… und vor allem war der Drache rot. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich das Maul des Drachens und eine riesige rote Flamme schoss auf die Inferi zu, die im nächsten Moment verbrannten. Immer wieder flog der Drache das gegnerische Heer an und immer wieder vernichtete er große Scharen von Inferi, als sei der Drache ein Bauer, der mit einer Sense in einem Weizenfeld steht und mit dieser die vielen Halme des Feldes zerschneidet und den Weizen erntet. Flüche, die von den Vampirhexen gegen den Drachen geworfen wurden, verpufften oder wurden abgelenkt. Manch einer aus Hogwarts schien sich darüber zu wundern, doch einige, darunter Helga, hatten erkannt, dass ein anderes Wesen, wohl ein Mann, auf dem Rücken des Drachen saß und ihn vor diesen Flüchen schützte. Und da die Inferi keine Bogenschützen besaßen, war der Drache sicher.

„Ruberaster?", hauchte Melangell, die an Godrics Seite getreten war, worauf Godric nickte.

„Und Gyrth… er ist in Hogwarts' höchster Not gekommen!", sagte Godric und in seinen Augen konnte man deutlich Tränen des Stolzes erkennen.

Langsam ließ der Angriff auf Hogwarts nach und schließlich wandte sich das Inferiheer zur Flucht. Noch immer versuchte der schwarze Eldorman, sich mit seiner Macht dem fliehenden Heer zu widersetzen, doch nun griffen die fliehenden Inferi ihn an. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren seine erschaffenen Wölfe von den fliehenden Inferi zerrissen und getötet worden und er selbst schien unter der Flut des weichenden Heeres unterzugehen. Weder die übrigen Vampirinnen noch der Rest der Minotauren hatte über das fliehende Heer der Untoten noch irgendeine Gewalt.

„Die lebendige Flamme! Sie macht aus einem Toten etwas sehr Lebendiges!", sagte Berin und schaute ehrfürchtig auf den Drachen, der noch immer das fliehende Heer minimierte. Helga drehte sich zum Zentauren um und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an das erste Gespräch mit Berin, als dieser in ihr Lager nahe Crieff gekommen war.

_„Verzeiht mir, Herrin… aber wir haben selten mit Menschen zu tun und vergessen oft, dass sie die Fähigkeit zumeist verloren haben, aus den Sternen ihr Schicksal zu ersehen. Zudem… noch nie haben Zentauren vor einem Menschen kapituliert und so sich in dessen Hände begeben. Es ist für uns neu… und wir wissen nicht, wie wir damit umgehen müssen. Es wurde uns aber gesagt, dass wir uns, wenn wir überleben wollen, einer Zauberin anschließen müssen, die wir treffen, wenn es Sterne regnet. Unser Führer Earpwald schien diese Zauberin gefunden zu haben… so erzählte er dies uns… und zeigte uns Gestein, das nur von einem Sternenregen herführen konnte. Wir glaubten ihm… wollten ihm glauben, denn wir waren hierher geflohen, vor den Menschen, die uns stets zu vernichten drohten. Wenn wir geahnt hätten, dass Earpwald uns verriet… dass er uns an diese Zauberin verkaufte…Nun… keiner von uns hat sie gesehen… aber es gab noch eine zweite Vorhersehung… eine zweite Deutung… und die betraf Euer Schwert, Herrin."_

_„Und die wäre?", fragte Helga betreten nach. _

_„Dass, wenn wir nur mit äußerster Not der Flamme der Gerechtigkeit entkommen, wir vor ihr kapitulieren müssen und ihr dienen müssen, bis die Flamme lebendig werden wird."_

_„Das ist eure Vorhersehung? Nicht gerade sehr eindeutig, meint ihr nicht auch", warf Richard ein._

_„Aber dieses Schwert… es war die Flamme der Gerechtigkeit und sie traf Brag, den ersten Streiter Earpwalds!"_

_„Brag… so hieß der Zentaur, den Hrunting… schluckte?"_

_Berin nickte… und schwieg kurz. _

_„Das heißt, ihr werdet mir jetzt dienen?"_

_Wieder nickte Berin und fügte hinzu:" Bis zu unserem Tod… oder bis zu jenem Tag, an dem die Flamme lebendig wird!"_

„Nun sind wir frei… frei zu tun, was wir wollen. Frei von jedem Versprechen gegenüber anderen, vor allem euch Menschen. Wir sind nun nicht mehr an Euch gebunden, Helga Hufflepuff, denn unsere Prophezeiung hat sich nun erfüllt", sagte Berin und hob stolz sein Haupt. Helga nickte… ihr war es sowieso egal gewesen, ob Berin ihr nun diente oder nicht, denn sie hatte in dem Zentauren stets eher einen Freund als einen Diener gesehen. Wieder ging ihr Blick auf den Zwinger von Hogwarts, der sich rasend schnell leerte… denn nicht viele Inferi entgingen dem Drachen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_In der Kammer Salazars, zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade, 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Solmen drehte sich um und sah seinem Sohn direkt in die Augen. Nervös fingerte er in seiner Tasche herum, ehe ihm einfiel, dass ja sein Zauberstab bei der Flucht vor den Hauselfen abhanden gekommen war. Salazar zog eine seiner Brauen hoch und begann ein wenig spöttisch zu lächeln, wobei sich einer seiner Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zog.

„Nun… Vater, so sieht man sich also wieder. Ich darf dich doch noch Vater nennen, denn eigentlich bist du ja nicht mein Vater, sondern mein…" Salazar zog bei seiner Überlegung seine Stirn kraus "… Großonkel? Ja, ich glaube, Großonkel ist der richtige Verwandtschaftsgrad."

Solmen starrte Salazar verblüfft, ja fast irritiert an, antwortete aber nicht, sondern fixierte ihn nur. Obwohl die Temperatur des Raumes trotz der Fackeln leicht kühl war, begann Solmen zu schwitzen.

„Nun, Vater, du schaust so skeptisch. Ich weiß von meiner Vergangenheit und meiner Herkunft. Der schwarze Eldorman, Wulfric von Sommerset, hat mir von meinem richtigen Vater, Hunwald Slytherin, erzählt… und von der großen Liebe zwischen meiner Mutter, deiner Frau, und ihm. Mir ist daraufhin schon einiges klar geworden: Warum du mich gehasst hast und warum ich nie die Beachtung erhalten habe, die etwa mein ach so großer Bruder Balstan erhielt. Du konntest mich, ja, du wolltest mich möglichst weit von dir wissen und genau deshalb hast du mich schließlich auch nach Sherbourne geschickt, nicht wahr?", sagte Salazar und musterte seinen Vater, der einen Schritt nach hinten ging, als würden die Worte Salazars ein Schwert sein, dem Solmen ausweichen musste. Ehe Solmen irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, fuhr Salazar fort.

„Ja, Vater, ich kenne meine Herkunft! Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und immer gehasst hast. Ich war der lebendige Beweis einer Liebe, die in deinem Sinne nicht hätte sein dürfen. Aber auf die Idee zu kommen, dass du vielleicht meine Mutter in die Arme Hunwalds getrieben hast, bist du selbst wohl nie gekommen, nicht wahr? Aber egal…nur eines möchte ich gern wissen. Als du mich durch Corric aus Sherbourne nach Bodmin entführt hattest, weil du verhindern wolltest, dass du durch mich in diese Intrige verwickelt wirst, die Bischof Aelfsige ersonnen hatte,… hattest du damals schon gewusst, dass jenes Mädchen, für das ich mich interessierte, meine Halbschwester war? Oder hast du dies wirklich erst durch den schwarzen Eldorman erfahren?", fragte Salazar sein Gegenüber.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Solmen kurz angebunden nach.

„Weil ich es gern wissen möchte. Weil ich gern wissen möchte, ob du durch die Intrige des Aelfsige endlich deinem Ziel, die Kinder deines Cousins Hunwald, die Familie deines Nebenbuhlers, zu vernichten, einen gewaltigen Schritt näher gekommen warst. Ich kann mir denken, dass es dir, sollte es so sein, eine riesige Freude bereitet hat, endlich einen Weg gefunden zu haben, deine Rache abzuschließen. Die Rache an ihm, seiner Familie und letztendlich auch an deiner Frau", sagte Salazar und musterte Solmen. Doch Solmen brauchte Salazar gar keine Antwort zu geben, denn das Gesicht Solmens sprach bereits Bände. Salazar nickte.

„Ja… es war dir also bekannt. Demnach war es dir klar, dass ich Cuthburh helfen wollte. Und du brauchtest mich nur noch so weit bringen, bis ich mich gegen dich wandte. Um mich schließlich zusammen mit ihr ins Verlies zu bringen und mir die Aufgabe zu überlassen, sie aus Güte und Mitleid zu töten. Doch eines verstehe ich dann doch nicht… warum hast du mich die ganzen Jahre nicht getötet? Du hattest stets die Möglichkeit!", fragte Salazar und schaute Solmen fest in die Augen. Solmen erwiderte zunächst den Blick, doch dann senkte er seine Augen.

„Weil…", begann er, doch zunächst schluckte Solmen, da sein Mund sehr trocken war, "weil ich deiner Mutter auf ihrem Totenbett schwören musste, dir durch meine eigenen Hände kein Leid anzutun, bis du schließlich erwachsen bist. Ich habe gar versucht, dich als meinen Sohn anzusehen…so wie sie es wollte… doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Als… als dann herauskam, dass Cuthburh, die Zofe Edgivas, die Tochter Hunwalds, eine Spionin Dunstans war und die sich gegen den Bund gewandt hatte, habe ich versucht sie zu beseitigen, doch sie entging meiner Falle."

„Du hast sie schon vorher töten wollen?", fragte Salazar überrascht.

„Ja… ich stellte ihr eine Falle, damals in der Kirche von Winchester, doch sie tötete zwei meiner Männer und verschwand. Nur mit größter Eile entkam ich damals der Entdeckung durch Dunstan von Glastonbury, dem heutigen Erzbischof, und seinen Begleitern. Sie wusste von dem Mord an ihrem Vater und meinem Ansinnen ihrer Familie zu schaden und diese auszulöschen. Deshalb überraschte es mich, dass sie sich dir näherte. Ich war sogar besorgt, dass sie dich als ihren Halbbruder erkennen würde, doch wie ich feststellen konnte, wusste sie ebenso wenig von deiner Herkunft, wie du es wusstest. Ich ließ euch in Ruhe, denn ich wollte sehen, ob diese Beziehung nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas Gutes hatte. Aber dann erfuhr Bischof Aelfsige von ihrer Herkunft und dass sie eine Spionin war… und erfuhr auch von meinem gescheiterten Versuch, sie zu töten. Ich dachte nicht, dass er sich gegen mich wenden würde… doch darin hatte ich mich getäuscht. Wäre der schwarze Eldorman nicht gewesen, der mich vor der Intrige gewarnt hatte, Aelfsige hätte meine Vernichtung durch dich betrieben."

„Ha… das musste für dich doch irgendwie sehr merkwürdig gewesen sein. Der Sohn deines gehassten Cousins bringt dich fast zu Fall und du musst ihn schließlich retten. Aber dann, als ich mich gegen dich wandte, da konntest du dich schließlich an allen rächen. Du musstest mich nur dazu bringen, Cuthburh zu töten und schließlich mich selbst. Dein Versprechen meiner Mutter gegenüber hättest du damit ja nicht gebrochen, denn du hättest mich ja nicht eigenhändig getötet. Im schlimmsten Fall wäre ich auf Knien zu dir gekrochen und hätte dich gebeten, mich wieder aufzunehmen. Dann hättest du nur noch darauf warten müssen, dass ich erwachsen werde… um mich dann zu vernichten, nicht wahr? Aber dann kam alles ein wenig anders… ja, ich tötete Cuthburh, so wie du es dir gedacht hattest, aber ich kroch nicht zu dir zurück oder tötete mich, sondern ich floh mit Helga Hufflepuff aus Bodmin… mit jenem Mädchen, das den größten Schatz besaß, den du zu erobern gehofft hattest, das Schwert Hrunting. Und schließlich entkam ich stets deinen Versuchen mich ausfindig zu machen."

Salazar schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Alles schien ihm nun weit klarer zu sein.

„Aber dennoch hat diese Intrige des Aelfsige dir deine Vernichtung gebracht, Solmen. Denn dadurch, dass der schwarze Eldorman dir von dieser Intrige erzählte, brachte er dich unter seine Kontrolle, denn von nun an warst du ihm etwas schuldig… und schließlich, als du Aelfsige in Italien töten konntest, warst du in seiner Hand. Von nun an, Solmen, hat er dich dirigiert wie eine Marionette und hat mit dir gespielt, ohne dass du es überhaupt gemerkt hast. Nicht du, sondern er wurde schließlich der wichtigste Mann im Bund… er wurde Großmeister. Weißt du… Vater… dass er mir angeboten hat, sein Nachfolger zu werden? Er hält große Stücke von mir! Und weißt du auch, was er mir dafür, dass ich Hogwarts verrate, geboten hat? Deinen Tod! Ja, Solmen, Vater, deinen Tod! Er hätte dich wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen, wenn er mich dafür bekommen hätte!"

„Das… das ist nicht wahr!", rief Solmen entsetzt aus, doch in Salazars Gesicht konnte Solmen ersehen, dass sein Verwandter nicht log. Entsetzt machte Solmen einen weiteren Schritt zurück, wobei er noch immer den Kopf schüttelte, als sei die Wahrheit so einfach auszulöschen.

„Aber sei beruhigt, Vater, ich habe sein Angebot nicht angenommen… und ich werde es nicht annehmen, denn der schwarze Eldorman ist genauso verlogen wie du es bist. Ich denke sogar, dass er vielleicht erst Bischof Aelfsige auf die Idee gebracht hat, die Intrige so einzuleiten, um dich dann zu warnen. So hat er euch schließlich alle gegeneinander ausgespielt, um schließlich Großmeister zu werden… um die Geschicke des Landes in seine Hände zu bekommen und sich damit seines Bruders, Dunstan von Canterbury, zu entledigen, den er so hasst wie ich dich jetzt hasse!", sagte Salazar und zischte die letzen Worte geradezu hervor.

„Bruder?", erwiderte Solmen nur und starrte Salazar wiederum entsetzt an.

„Ja… Bruder. Der schwarze Eldorman, Wulfric von Sommerset, ist niemand anderes als Dunstan von Canterburys Bruder. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Wenn man bedenkt, welche Abneigung du schon von Anfang an gegen Dunstan gezeigt hast. Aber dies ist mir jetzt auch vollkommen egal, Vater. Denn dein so geliebter schwarzer Eldorman wird heute an den Mauern von Hogwarts zerbrechen… seine Macht und sein Recht, über England, ja über die ganze Insel die Fäden in den Händen zu halten, wird mit dem heutigen Tag beendet werden. Und du… du wirst meinem Zorn… MEINER Rache nicht entkommen. In diesem Sinne, Vater, bin ich wie du… ein echter Slytherin", sagte Salazar und zog seinen Zauberstab. Wieder wich Solmen einen Schritt zurück. Schweiß rann ihm schon heftig von der Stirn, so dass er ihn mit einer fahrigen Bewegung versuchte wegzuwischen.

„Du willst mich also umbringen… einen Wehrlosen. Ich habe zwar noch meinen Dolch und mein Schwert, aber nicht meinen Zauberstab. Aber nun, wie du willst, dann töte mich… und lebe damit!", sagte Solmen zornig und zog sein Schwert. Doch Salazar lächelte seinen Vater an, dann zog er mit einer lässigen Geste einen Zauberstab hervor und sah ihn an, als würde er ihn prüfen wollen.

„Den habe ich auf dem Weg hierher… in mein kleines Domizil… gefunden. Weißt du, ich hätte dich gern in meiner Kammer begrüßt… die Kammer hätte dir gefallen… eine Kammer der Geheimnisse… aber leider musste ich diese aufgeben und mit meinen Experimenten und Haustieren hierher ziehen. Wir sind zwar immer noch, irgendwie, auf dem Boden von Hogwarts, aber die zweite Tür dort drüben, hinter dir, führt nach Hogsmeade… für dich in die Freiheit. Hier… Vater… ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du dich mir gegenüber nackt fühlst", sagte Salazar mit leicht gehässiger Stimme und warf den Zauberstab seinem Vater vor die Füße. Solmen erstarrte und schaute erst Salazar, dann seinen Zauberstab an, der zu seinen Füßen in einem Sandhaufen lag. Wie Solmen jetzt erst bemerkte, war der Fußboden der Kammer vollständig mit feinem braunem Sand belegt.

„Nun, Vater, nimm ihn… und verteidige dich gegen mich. Ein Duell unter Familienangehörigen. Ein Duell unter Zauberern… bis zum Tod des einen. Das ist mehr, als du jemals meinem richtigen Vater oder gar meiner Halbschwester geboten hast", sagte Salazar und neigte den Kopf. Zugleich hob er seinen Zauberstab an und führte ihn ehrfürchtig zum Kopf. Noch einmal schaute Solmen auf Salazar und dann auf den Zauberstab, der vor ihm im Sand lag. Er beugte sich langsam vor, wobei er noch immer Salazar musterte und griff mit der einen Hand nach seinem Zauberstab… und mit der anderen nach einer Handvoll Sand. Dann, mit einer plötzlichen Handbewegung, warf er den Sand in Salazars Gesicht, der durch diesen Angriff zu überrascht war, um etwas zu entgegnen. Um seinen Vater aufzuhalten, versuchte Salazar sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, doch auf Grund des Sandes in seinen Augen konnte er nur vermuten, wo sich sein Vater befand. Doch Solmen stieß mit dem Schwert nach Salazar und verletzte ihn dabei an der Hand, worauf Salazar den Zauberstab fallen lassen musste. Mit seiner Schulter stieß Solmen Salazar zur Seite, um durch die Tür nach Hogsmeade fliehen zu können. Solmen hatte nicht vor, sich einem Duell mit seinem Sohn zu stellen… nicht dass er kein guter Zauberer war… er war sogar ein sehr guter… doch er war stets ein Zauberer gewesen, der immer seinen Vorteil gesucht hatte. Hätte er einen schwachen Gegner vor sich gehabt, hätte er das Duell angenommen. Doch er kannte nicht die Stärken seines Sohnes, hatte dieser doch in den letzten Jahren hier in Hogwarts genügend Zeit gehabt, sich auf ein solches Duell vorzubereiten. Wenn er, Solmen, sich seinem Sohn stellen würde, dann nur mit weiteren Zauberer im Rücken und der Sicherheit ihn zu besiegen. Jetzt versuchte er ihm erstmal zu entfliehen. Ohne auf den Boden zu achten, lief Solmen los… und brach wenige Schritte später in eine Grube ein, die nicht zu sehen gewesen war und die auf dem Weg zur Tür nach Hogsmeade lag. Hart schlug Solmen auf dem Boden der Grube auf, wobei der Aufschlag ihm fast den Atem nahm. Entsetzt und unter Quallen rollte sich Solmen auf seinen Bauch und richtete sich schließlich auf.

„Tja, Vater, nicht weit gekommen, nicht wahr? Oh, vielleicht hätte ich dir ja auch von der Grube erzählen sollen, verzeih mir, das war unverzeihlich von mir", sagte Salazar, der sich mit seiner unverletzten Hand den Sand aus den Augen wischte und dann seinen Zauberstab wieder aufnahm. Doch zur großen Verwunderung von Solmen steckte ihn Salazar ein. Dann trat Salazar zu einem der Behälter, die am Rande der Grube standen und kippte diesen einfach um. Irgendetwas schien auf den Boden der recht kleinen Grube zu fallen, doch Solmen konnte nicht erkennen, worum es sich handelte. Solmen hob seinen Zauberstab, doch zu seinem Schrecken musste er feststellen, dass dieser zerbrochen war. Zudem ließ sich Salazar nun nicht mehr am Rand der Grube blicken. Allein seine Stimme drang zu Solmen vor.

„Nun, Vater, wenn du dich umsiehst, wirst du feststellen, dass die Wände der Grube sehr glatt sind… und oben sehr sandig, so dass es schwer wird, aus ihr herauszuklettern. Aber immerhin hast du ja jetzt deinen Zauberstab, mit dem du entweder ein Seil oder etwas anderes hervorzaubern kannst… oder du schwebst bis zum Rand und kannst dann zur Tür gelangen. Allerdings… werden meine kleinen Haustiere deine Anstrengungen ein wenig behindern und stören."

Abermals kippte Salazar einen der Behälter um, so dass der Inhalt in die Grube fiel. Solmen schaute auf die sich windenden Körper, die sich nun auf dem Grund der Grube befanden und erstarrte.

„Du weißt doch, ich liebe Schlangen… und diese Art besonders. Es sind Hornottern… aus dem südlichen Europa. Sie sind eigentlich ganz liebe Tiere… eigentlich überhaupt nicht aggressiv, aber eine solche Behandlung mag keine Schlange. Nun, ich an deiner Stelle würde ihnen aus dem Weg gehen, obwohl du ja Parsel sprichst. Ob sie dir in ihrer Verärgerung zuhören werden, weiß ich nicht. Das käme auf einen Versuch an. Das Dumme daran ist…"

Wieder warf Salazar einen Behälter um, worauf weitere Schlangen in die Grube fielen.

„… dass ihr Gift äußerst tödlich ist. Nach einem Biss schwellt der betroffene Bereich an, dann stellen sich Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Krämpfe und schließlich Bewusstseinstrübung ein. Das geschieht bereits bei EINEM Schlangenbiss. Nur dumm…"

Salazar warf zwei weitere Behälter um.

„… dass sich jetzt in dieser kleinen Grube und um sie herum etwa dreißig dieser Schlangen befinden und du ihnen somit kaum aus dem Weg gehen kannst. Natürlich hast du ja auch noch dein Schwert… mit dem du dich ja auch selbst töten kannst. So musst du nicht lange leiden… ein solcher Schlangenbiss kann auch erst nach zwei Stunden zum Tod führen…so wie du mir und Cuthburh die Möglichkeit gegeben hast, gebe ich sie dir nun auch. Verzeih, Vater, dass ich nun nicht mehr lange bleiben mag, denn der Kampf um Hogwarts ist noch nicht endgültig ausgefochten und ich möchte deinen Todeskampf nicht unbedingt ansehen."

Abermals fielen weitere Schlangen in die Grube, denen Solmen gar aus dem Weg gehen musste. Er schlug mit seinem Schwert auf eines der Tiere ein und tötete es, doch auf dem Boden der Grube schlängelten sich noch weit mehr Schlangen. Panisch versuchte er, den Schlangen aus dem Weg zu gehen und nachzudenken, wie er der Grube ohne Zauber entkommen konnte, doch angesichts der Schlangen um seine Füße herum schien ihm nichts einzufallen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis eines der Tiere ihn beißen würde.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg", fauchte Solmen auf Parsel die Schlangen an, doch diese antworteten auf sein Begehren nur mit einem boshaften Zischen. Salazar wandte sich ab, verließ die Kammer und verschloss dann die Tür.

‚Hier herein wird niemand mehr kommen… und heraus auch niemand mehr', sagte sich Salazar… und wenig später hörte er einen Schmerzensschrei seines Vaters. Doch dieser brachte Salazar kein Glücksgefühl. Wie er schon erwartet hatte, breitete sich eine Leere in seinem Herzen aus… bedingt dadurch, dass er wusste, dass er nun einen großen Teil seines ehemaligen Lebens hinter sich gebracht hatte. Noch einmal sah er auf seine blutende Hand und formte mit ihr eine Faust. Blutstropfen fielen auf dem Boden.

„Das ist für dich, Cuthburh, geliebte Schwester. Ich habe mein Wort gehalten… ich habe UNSERE Familie gerächt… und habe dem Schuldigen eine gerechte Strafe zugefügt. Nun bin ich frei… und werde diesen Ort für immer verschließen und niemals mehr betreten. Ich werde von hier weggehen, aber immer deiner gedenken."

Dann schloss Salazar noch einmal seine Augen, ehe er sich aufmachte, den Gang nach Hogwarts zu gehen und ehe er den Tunnel und die Kammer unter gewaltigen Steinen und Erde begrub

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Vor Hogwarts, nahe des Waldes, am Abend des 17. März 978 n. Chr._

Eine gewisse Stille breitete sich immer mehr aus. Eine Ruhe, wie sie seit den Morgenstunden nicht mehr geherrscht hatte. Nun war es nicht wirklich ruhig, denn noch immer fanden die Heiler Verwundete und Halbtote auf dem Schlachtfeld vor Hogwarts, derer sie sich annahmen und die vor lauter Schmerzen aufschrieen oder stöhnten. Noch war das Knacken von brennendem Holz der Katapulte oder Belagerungstürme zu vernehmen. Doch der Krach von aufeinander schlagendem Metall oder von gesendeten Flüchen, von gegebenen Kommandos der Anführer beider Seiten oder den Schreien von heranstürmenden Soldaten, die sich so nicht nur Mut machten, sondern auch den Gegner in Angst und Schrecken versetzen wollten, war mit dem Verschwinden des Heeres des Bundes verstummt. Helga wandte sich abermals einem verletzten Bündler zu, der nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, seinen gesunden Kameraden zu folgen und Hogwarts per Apparieren zu verlassen. Noch einmal kamen die Bilder der letzten Stunden in Helga hoch… Bilder, die die Vernichtung des Bundesheeres verdeutlichten. Als die letzten Inferi den Zwinger verlassen hatten oder zu Asche verbrannt waren, hatten die Verteidiger von Hogwarts die Tore der inneren Festung geöffnet und waren den Soldaten des restlichen Bundesheeres, die am See gegen die Dänen kämpften, in den Rücken gefallen. Diese hatten zwar verhindern können, dass die Wikinger unter Harald Hogwarts helfen konnten, hatten es aber nicht geschafft, die Dänen zu vertreiben. Vor allem die Berserker, die Elite unter den Dänen, hatten dem Bundesheer ziemlich zugesetzt. Als dann plötzlich die Verteidiger von Hogwarts in ihrem Rücken auftauchten… und vom schwarzen Eldorman keine Spur mehr zu sehen war, flohen die Bundessoldaten reihenweise vom Schlachtfeld. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten löste sich das Heer des Bundes auf… als hätte es nie existiert. Einige der Anführer des Bundes hatten noch soviel Verantwortung, ihre eigenen Truppen vom Feld zu führen, doch andere ließen ihre Männer einfach im Stich und verschwanden spurlos. Eine Kapitulation gab es nicht… denn niemand war auf dem Feld berechtigt, diese auszusprechen. Zurück blieben nur diejenigen, die nun wirklich Hilfe benötigten. Und hier war es egal, ob sie nun Dänen, Menschen aus Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade oder gar Bündler waren. Sie waren Menschen, Zauberer oder nicht, die Hilfe benötigten… Hilfe, die ihnen Hogwarts geben konnte.

Helga wies abermals einige ihrer Heiler, die sie ausgebildet hatte, auf den verletzten Bündler hin, der sie dankbar anlächelte, als diese sich an die Arbeit machten, die Blutungen des Mannes zu stoppen.

‚Wie merkwürdig es doch ist? Noch vor einigen Momenten waren dies deine Feinde… Zauberer, die vorhatten, dein Leben zu nehmen und alles zu vernichten, was dir hoch und heilig war. Und einen Moment später erkennst du in deinem Feind einen Menschen, der dankbar ist, dass du ihm hilfst und ihn vor dem langen Leiden und elendigen Tod erlöst. Wie perfide doch so ein Krieg, so ein Gemetzel ist.'

Mit Grauen schüttelte Helga ihren Kopf, als sie noch einmal über das Schlachtfeld schaute… über die Toten, die nun mit Fuhrwerken vom Schlachtfeld abtransportiert wurden, um sie in fremder Erde zu bestatten. Überall lag noch Kriegsgerät herum… zerbrochene Speere und Schwerter, zerbeulte Schilde… einige Helme. Vereinzelt liefen verwirrte, reiterlose Pferde umher und mussten nun erst noch eingefangen werden. Überall konnte Helga auch Raben und Krähen sehen, die sich an den nicht abtransportierten Toten gütlich taten. Dementoren waren auch wieder aufgetaucht, doch zum Glück hatten die Heiler die richtigen Zauber parat, um die unglücklichen Verletzten vor den heranrückenden Schatten zu schützen und ihnen die entsprechende Hoffnung zu geben, die ihnen die Dementoren genommen hätten.

Helga schritt weiter voran, weg von ihren Heilern, nun näher an den Wald heran, der zum Teil ebenso Feuer gefangen hatte, als hier Reste des Heeres von dem Drachen, auf dem Gyrth gesessen hatte, gestellt wurden. Müde schaute sie die kahlen Bäume an, die nun keinerlei aufkommendes Grün mehr tragen würden und schwarz verbrannt wie ein hohler Zahn in den Himmel ragten. Noch einmal atmete sie schwer ein, als müsste sie die gesamte Bürde dieser Schlacht tragen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung Hogwarts zurücklief. Doch im nächsten Moment schreckte sie zurück, als plötzlich eine Gestalt vor ihr auftauchte… eine Gestalt in einem zerrissenen, blutverschmierten und angesengten weißen Kleid.

„Schön Euch zu sehen… Helga Hufflepuff. Genießt Ihr Euren Sieg?", sagte Bellona und öffnete dabei leicht ihren Mund. Ihre sonst weißlichen Zähne waren noch immer von dem Blut ihrer Opfer verschmiert, welches sie noch vor kurzem getrunken haben mochte. Helga schrak abermals zurück und suchte nach einer Waffe… entweder ihrem Zauberstab oder ihrem Schwert, doch zu ihrem Unglück konnte sie weder das eine noch das andere erfühlen. Starr stand sie Bellona gegenüber, die sie anscheinend erwartet hatte.

„Schon einmal habt Ihr Euch in eine Schlacht eingemischt, die ohne Euch anderes verlaufen wäre… und abermals habt Ihr den Sieg erstritten. Meine Hochachtung dafür. Doch dies wird Eure letzte Schlacht gewesen sein, die Ihr erleben werdet. Ihr werdet dieses Schlachtfeld nicht lebend… jedenfalls nicht so, wie Ihr es kennt… verlassen. Und Ihr werdet nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sondern mich in die jetzt leereren Hallen des Clans begleiten", sagte Bellona mit fester Stimme.

„Warum sollte ich das? Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass ich mich wehren würde, dies zu tun? Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass außerdem andere mir zu Hilfe kommen und Euch vernichten würden? Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist geschlagen, das Heer vernichtet, Vampirin, und Ihr könnt dagegen nichts unternehmen. Der schwarze Eldorman kann Euch nicht unterstützen… ich sah ihn fallen, doch ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt. Ihr seid allein… keine Inferi, keine Minotauren, niemand anderes der Euch unterstützt, Vampirin. Geht besser und rettet Euer verfluchtes Leben", sagte Helga mit sicherer Stimme, obwohl es in ihr brodelte. Doch Bellona grinste Helga nur an.

„Warum ich Euch hier töten sollte? Weil ich es kann! Niemand wird Euch so schnell helfen können, Helga Hufflepuff. Nur Ihr selbst könntet es. Aber werdet Ihr Eurer Leben wirklich so in Gefahr bringen, um mich zu vernichten? Denn in Euch wächst Leben heran. Leben, das Ihr als Mutter schützen wollt. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wie verwegen Ihr Euch in den Kampf stürztet… doch stets waren die anderen an Eurer Seite. Doch nun seid Ihr allein, Helga. Ihr und Euer Kind. Aber ich verrate Euch etwas… ich bin eigentlich nicht an Euch interessiert. Oder nur bedingt. Ich weiß, welche Fähigkeiten Ihr aufweist und dass Ihr der Hüter von Hrunting seid. Aber ich denke mir, dass Euer Kind ebensolche Fähigkeiten aufweisen wird… und dass diese Fähigkeiten dem Clan bedeutend weiterhelfen werden. Deshalb werde ich Euch nur so viel Blut entnehmen, bis Ihr ebenso eine Vampirin seid und als solche schließlich Eurer Kind zur Welt bringen werdet… ein Kind, welches im Namen des Clans Hrunting führen… und so für immer dem Clan seinen Fortbestand sichern wird. Somit werden wir unabhängig werden von all den Eldormännern dieser Welt… einschließlich des schwarzen Eldorman", sagte Bellona und verriet somit ihre wahren Gefühle. Helga stockte der Atem. Diese Frau… diese Vampirin wollte ihr ungeborenes Kind. Ihr rechter Arm streckte sich. Sie öffnete ihre Hand in dem Bewusstsein, im nächsten Moment Hrunting in dieser spüren zu können… doch nichts geschah. Verwundert schaute sie auf ihre Hand, die noch immer unbewaffnet war. Auch Bellona schien die Verwirrung Helgas aufgefallen zu sein, denn auch sie schaute auf die geöffnete Hand, doch konnte sie sich, anders als Helga, keinen Reim darauf machen. Helga schluckte laut, denn zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich vollkommen verlassen und richtig hilflos.

‚Warum erscheint dieses verfluchte Schwert nicht einfach in meiner Hand? Wo ist es? Diese Vampirin hatte es mir entrissen, doch bisher kehrte es immer zu mir zurück, zu seiner Besitzerin. Es muss etwas mit Hrunting passiert sein… sollte es gar vernichtet worden sein? Aber warum denn gerade jetzt?', fragte sich Helga verzweifelt. Immer hatte sie sich in den letzten Monaten gewünscht, dass das Schwert vernichtet würde, denn sie kannte den Fluch dieses Schwertes. Kannte das Gefühl, gleich einer Sucht, mit dem das Schwert eine Seele in die Klinge saugte. Kannte den Ruf des Schwertes, der immer lauter wurde, je mehr Seelen es fraß, bis auch ihre Seele sich danach sehnte, eins mit dem Schwert zu werden. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren wäre, wenn sie Hrunting hier gegen Bellona hätte einsetzen können… und doch hätte sie dies für ihr Kind getan. Und für alle anderen, die durch Bellona noch bedroht worden wären. Doch Hrunting erschien nicht. Bellona begann noch mehr zu lächeln, als sie die Unsicherheit und Angst Helgas wahrnahm.

„Nun, Zauberin, es ist Zeit, von der Welt, die Ihr kennt, Abschied zu nehmen. Von nun an werdet Ihr die Sonne als störend empfinden… von nun an werdet Ihr den Puls eines jeden Wesens spüren können und es wird Euch nach seinem Blut verlangen, das Euch sättigen wird. Ihr werdet nicht anders können, als die Menschen, die Ahnungslosen, zu jagen und sie zu töten, weil es Euch danach dürstet. Ihr werdet als eine unserer Schwestern aufgenommen werden, aber Ihr werdet mir, der Königin, dienen", sagte Bellona, die sich streckte und dann, anders als Helga es gedacht hatte, langsam auf sie zukam. Helga ging einen Schritt zurück, spürte die anderen Gedanken des Wesens und verschloss ihren Geist, doch mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Noch immer suchte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um ihre Magie zu konzentrieren und gebündelt herauszuschicken, doch noch immer fand sie ihn nicht. Bellona war nun noch einen Schritt entfernt und noch immer grinste sie Helga an. Ihre Augen loderten vor Vergnügen, ihr Atem ging schneller, da sie das Blut, aber auch die Angst Helgas spüren konnte. Helga hob eine ihrer Hände, um damit Bellona abzuwehren… doch sie wusste, dass sie damit keinen Erfolg haben dürfte. Angstvoll atmete sie aus… und stutzte, als sie plötzlich zur Seite kippte. Irgendjemand schien sie umgerissen zu haben… und im nächsten Moment kam ihr dieser Zustand sehr bekannt vor. Es war wie ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis, denn schon einmal hatte ein anderer Zauberer sie vor einer solchen Gefahr gerettet. Damals war es Salazar gewesen, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und sie vor dem Blutspeer des schwarzen Eldormannes gerettet hatte. Damals hatte er sie vor dem Tod gerettet, den dann Richard ereilt hatte. Helga starrte im Liegen Bellona an, die überrascht stehen geblieben war und nun Helga ansah, ehe sie auf etwas starrte, das sich hinter Helga befunden haben musste. Ihr Lächeln erlosch augenblicklich. Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück. Helga wollte sich umdrehen, doch das Gewicht des anderen Zauberers, der sie umgeworfen hatte, lag auf ihr und zwang sie, so wie sie jetzt war liegen zu bleiben. Irgendwie schien ihr dieser Körper, der auf ihr lag, bekannt zu sein… und doch war alles Leben aus ihm gewichen. Wieder starrte Helga auf Bellona, deren Gesichtsausdruck sich stark verändert hatte. Ihr vorher noch lustvoller Blick war einem ängstlichen, ja fast hysterischen gewichen. Das Lodern in ihren Augen war erloschen, ihre Gesichtszüge entgleist. Bellona schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch aus ihrem Mund war kein Ton zu hören, denn scheinbar schien die Angst, ihre Angst, ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren und verhinderte so einen einzigen Laut. Immer verzweifelter wurde Bellonas Gesicht, immer mehr entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge… dann öffnete sie ihren Mund und Helga konnte sehen, wie sie einen leichten Nebel einzuatmen begann, der hinter ihrem Rücken entstand. Irgendwie schien Bellona zu schrumpfen, obwohl es wohl nur daran lag, dass sie ihre Schultern hochzog und sich leicht nach vorn beugte. Dann schwankte sie und Helga, die ebenfalls die Kälte um sich herum spürte, die sie, zusätzlich zu diesem regungslosen Körper über sich, zur absoluten Bewegungslosigkeit verdammte, konnte sehen, wie sämtliches Leben aus Bellona schwand. Schließlich sank Bellona zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. Helga atmete tief ein… was mochte geschehen sein? Irgendwie schien die Wärme um sie herum zurückzukehren, so dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. Schwerfällig, nicht nur, da sie hochschwanger war, sondern auch weil der auf ihr liegende Körper sie behinderte, begann sie diesen zur Seite zu rollen und aufzustehen. Erst jetzt schaute sie dorthin, wo Bellona hingesehen hatte… doch schien es dort nichts mehr zu geben, was Bellona in solche Angst versetzt haben mochte. Helga starrte nach unten, erschrak und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie sich der Person widmete, die sie umgeworfen hatte und so anscheinend vor irgendetwas gerettet hatte.

„Melangell?", sagte sie sanft zu der Frau, die nun zu ihren Füssen lag und deren Augen genauso angstvoll geweitet waren, wie die von Bellona. Helga suchte nach ihrem Puls, doch wie sie schon ahnte, fand sie diesen nicht mehr. Irgendetwas hatte Godrics Frau genauso umgebracht wie Bellona… nur allein durch dessen Anblick. In diesem Moment wusste Helga, was Melangell und Bellona gesehen haben mussten und Schweiß lief ihr plötzlich den Rücken hinab. Abermals schluckte Helga schwer, ehe sie noch einmal auf das Gebiet schaute, wo das ‚Ding' aufgetaucht sein musste. Das ‚Ding', das sie hatte töten sollen… das ‚Ding', das durch schwarze Magie erschaffen worden war, eben von jener Bellona. Das ‚Ding', das nur so lange existierte, bis es seinen Auftrag erfüllt … oder bis es den Verursacher vernichtet hatte. Helga schluckte abermals. Beinahe wäre es dem Wraith gelungen, sie zu töten. Beinahe. Doch dann war ihm Bellona dazwischen gekommen… und Melangell. Sie musste den Wraith gesehen haben, so wie ihn einst Cedric gesehen hatte… von hinten. Sie musste ihm gefolgt sein, um Helga dann schließlich zu retten. Doch dabei musste sie ihm in sein Angesicht geschaut haben. Helga wusste, dass dieser Anblick so furchtbar sein musste, dass es einen Menschen – und auch ein Wesen wie Bellona - so ängstigte, dass er daran starb. Helga schloss die Augen. Wieder hatte ein Vertrauter… ein Freund sich für sie geopfert.

‚Wofür? Warum? Ich bin doch nichts Besonderes… nur ein Mensch. Ein ganz normaler Mensch', sagte Helga und spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten und dann den Weg über ihre Wangen fanden. Warum opferten sich die Menschen für sie?

Doch Helga kannte die Antwort.

Weil sie Freunde waren! Auch Helga hätte sich für Melangell geopfert… und für Richard, wenn sie in dieser Situation gewesen wäre, in der beide gewesen waren. Freunde waren dazu da, für einander einzutreten. Und diese beiden Freunde hatten gar den Tod für ihre Freundin gewählt. Doch wie sollte Helga nun mit dieser Last, mit diesem Geschenk beider, leben.

Weitere Tränen liefen ihr nun ungehindert über die Wangen, die den Kloß in ihrem Hals und in ihrer Brust aber kaum zu lösen vermochten. Immer wieder schluckte Helga… sie legte die Arme um Melangell, zog diese auf ihren Schoss und begann diese immer hin und her zu wiegen, als sei Melangell nun ein kleines Mädchen, welches in den Schlaf gewiegt werden müsste.

Eine Leere breitete sich immer mehr in ihr aus… eine Leere, die die Freundschaft zu Melangell ausgemacht hatte. Zum einen war Helga sich gewiss, was geschehen war…. sie wusste, dass Melangell gestorben war… doch auf der anderen Seite versuchte sie dies zu verdrängen. Sie begann die Haare der Frau, ihrer Freundin, aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und schloss dann ihre noch immer angstvollen Augen, so dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck nun weitaus friedlicher war. Und doch konnte sie den Tod Melangells noch immer nicht fassen… war dieser für sie doch so unwirklich.

„Helga?"

Eine vorsichtige Stimme ließ sie aufblicken und sie sah in das Gesicht ihres Mannes, der sich ebenfalls vorsichtig neben ihr niedergelassen hatte.

„Sie… Sie hat mich gerettet… sie ist für mich gestorben…Sie…."

Zu mehr kam Helga nicht, denn der Kloß in ihrem Hals schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und abermals ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Ihre Tränen benetzten dabei das Gesicht der in ihren Armen liegenden Toten. Cedric legte seinen Arm um Helga, die sich über den Körper Melangells beugte und sich wimmernd ihrem Kummer hergab. Cedric blieb ebenfalls regungslos neben ihr hocken… ebenfalls unfähig, das Geschehende in Worte zu fassen.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Review:

Fluffy: Hallo Fluffy, vielen Dank noch einmal für dein Review. Nun ist Zürich auch schon bereits über eine Woche her… und es war sehr schön. Schade, dass du bisher an solchen Treffen nicht anwesend warst, denn ich würde meine Stammleserin gerne auch mal persönlich kennen lernen. Aber vielleicht wird es ja mal was!

So nun ist der Bund besiegt… (dein ‚Halte stand, Hogwarts' hat mich wirklich zum Schmunzeln gebracht. War fast so als hättest du mit den anderen auf den Mauern mitgekämpft!) und auch die letzte Waffe des schwarzen Eldorman ist beseitigt worden. Zudem hat Solmen seine ‚Strafe' erhalten. Dennoch hat mich das Kapitel doch einige Mühe gekostet und als ich es geschrieben habe, lag genauso ein großer Kloß in meinem Hals, wie der in Helgas. Aber nun weiß man endlich, wie das mit dem Wraith ausgeht.

Viel Spaß beim lesen (Schnüff… nur noch ein Kapitel und dann nur noch einen Epilog… und Nosce te ipsum ist Geschichte)

MfK

Arnie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Information:

**Europäische Hornotter (Vipera ammodytes)**

Die Hornotter ist eine Vipernart, die man heute noch in Österreich (Kärnten, Steiermark), Italien (Südtirol, Trentino, Nordosten), Balkanländern, Türkei, Transkaukasien antrifft. Sie bevorzugen warme, trockene Gebiete wie steinige, buschbewachsene Hänge oder Waldränder. Europäische Vipern sind in der Regel tagaktiv, bei heißem Wetter oder in südlichen Gefilden eher dämmerungs- oder nachtaktiv.

Charakteristisch für eine Hornotter ist ein vorne auf dem dreieckig geformten Kopf sitzendes etwa 7mm langes bewegliches Schnauzenhorn, das nach oben gezogen ist. Vom Kopf abgesetzt findet sich ein 60 bis maximal 100cm langer massiger Körper. Die Färbung variiert stark. Männchen sind vorwiegend hellgrau mit einem kräftigen schwarzen Zickzackband auf dem Rücken. Weibchen sind eher gelbbraun bis rötlich mit graubräunlicher Bandzeichnung. Diese Schlange ist relativ träge und gilt als nicht aggressiv; sie vertraut auf ihre Tarnfärbung und versucht bei Bedrohung stets zu fliehen. Lediglich wenn sie sich in die Enge getrieben fühlt, zischt sie laut und beißt zu. Vergiftungen durch Schlangenbisse passieren vorwiegend in den warmen Sommermonaten, meist provoziert durch unnötiges Anfassen der Tiere, gelegentlich aber auch beim Beeren sammeln oder Barfuß laufen. Die Sandotter ist eine der gefährlichsten Giftschlangen. Lebensbedrohliche oder etwa tödliche Schlangenbisse sind aber ausgesprochen selten; meist kommt es nur zu lokalen Vergiftungserscheinungen. Schmerzen sind in der Regel nicht stark ausgeprägt, dahingegen tritt in den ersten zwei Stunden nach dem Schlangenbiss regelmäßig eine Schwellung auf, die sich der Schwere der Vergiftung entsprechend mehr oder minder schnell ausbreitet. Zu den seltenen allgemeinen Vergiftungserscheinungen zählt man: Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Herzklopfen, Krämpfe, eventuell Schwindel und Bewusstseinstrübung.

**Berserker**

Ein Berserker ist ein im Rausch Kämpfender, der keine Schmerzen oder Wunden mehr wahrnimmt. Über diese Art von Kämpfern, die auf der Seite verschiedener germanischer Stämme kämpften, berichten Quellen von der römischen Kaiserzeit bis zum frühen Mittelalter.

Die Berserker kämpften prinzipiell in der ersten Reihe jeder Schlachtordnung und dort auch ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Vielfach werden die Berserker als Krieger in einem Bärenfell beschrieben. Die Tierkrieger traten oft in geschlossenen Gruppen auf. Es wird oft behauptet, dass es bei einigen Stämmen Tradition gewesen sei, dass die Berserker sich vor der Schlacht durch den Verzehr von Zauberpilzen oder das Inhalieren von sonstigen drogenähnlichen Substanzen in einen Rauschzustand versetzt hätten, wodurch ihr Schmerzempfinden rapide gesenkt worden sei. Eine andere Deutung ist die, dass die Berserker die germanische Götterpflanze Bilsenkraut in Form des gebilsten Bieres (Bund mit Thor) zu sich nahmen. Eine Ursache für die Berserkerwut könnte auch das Grutbier gewesen sein. Bei den sogenannten Grutbiergelagen kam es oft zu fatalen Auseinandersetzungen: Aufkommender Streit artete oft in Bluttaten aus. In gewissen Gegenden von Småland banden sich die Zweikämpfer nach alter Sitte mit dem Gürtel zusammen, aus dem sie nicht früher freigemacht wurden, bis einer der Zweikämpfer durch das Messer erledigt war.

**Déjà-vu**

Als Déjà-vu-Erlebnis (frz. „schon gesehen"; auch Erinnerungstäuschung oder kurz Déjà-vu), auch als Déjà-entendu-Phänomen (frz. „schon gehört") oder Déjà-vécu-Erlebnis deʒave′ky (frz. „schon erlebt") bezeichnet man ein psychologisches Phänomen, das sich in dem Gefühl äußert, eine an sich völlig neue Situation schon einmal exakt so erlebt, gesehen oder geträumt zu haben. Dabei handelt es sich nicht um eine falsche Wahrnehmung, sondern um ein paradoxes Gefühlserleben.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfsige**

Bischof von Winchester, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe, starb als er nach Rom unterwegs war, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**_Bellona_**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith an

**_Berin_**

Zentaur. Sprecher der Zentauren von Hogwarts, Zwillingsbruder von Alo

**_Byreth_**

Housecarl Solmens, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Cedric Mac Mail Colluim_**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen Königs Dubh und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter der Burg Hogwarts und des Dorfes Hogsmeade

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe. Starb durch das Schwert Hrunting

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt wurde. Nach seiner Flucht von dort wurde er von einem Drachen getötet

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgivas, Halbschwester von Salazar, wobei sie dies nicht wusste. Sie unterstützte Dunstan, war für ihn eine Spionin und wurde schließlich tödlich verletzt von Solmen nach Bodmin gebracht. Hier sollte Salazar, der Cuthburh geliebt hatte, sie töten. Um sie vor einem schlimmeren Ende zu bewahren, tat Salazar dies schließlich auch, nicht ohne seinem angeblichen Vater Rache zu schwören

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr., gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer

**_Earpwald_**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edgiva**

Tochter von Ethelgiva, Königin von England, Gemahlin Eadwigs, starb 961 n. Chr. im Kloster

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'

**Eduard**

König von England bis 978 n. Chr.

**_Folcard_**

Freund Salazar Slytherins, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer für Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde

**_Gwenllian_**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**_Hunwald_****_ Slytherin_**

Cousin Solmens, richtiger Vater Salazars, wurde von Solmen getötet.

**_Iago ap Idwal _**

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Longbottom _**

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, des Zaubermeisters von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes, stirbt auf Seiten der Gründer vor Hogwarts.

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

Sohn von Hunwald Slytherin, wächst als Sohn von Solmen Slytherin auf, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Stiefvater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Wewe_**

Hauself der Slytherins, nun auf Hogwarts tätig, nachdem ihn Solmen Slytherin entlassen und ins Moor geschickt hatte. Dort wurde er von Salazar gerettet.

**Wulfric**** von Sommerset**

der schwarze Eldorman, Bruder Dunstans, Großvater von Hengist.


	67. Ein neues Zeitalter beginnt

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließen Hermine und Ginny zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Um 977 n. Chr. trifft der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, mit seinem Sohn Sven in Hogwarts ein, um diesen in die Schule aufnehmen zu lassen. Dies geschieht schließlich, da die Gründer in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund der Wölfe suchen. Allerdings lauern Schüler kurz danach Sven und Edith, der Tochter von König Edgar, auf und werfen die beiden ins Verlies. Zum Glück können beide befreit werden, worauf die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt werden. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme eine geheimnisvolle Kammer entdeckt, in der Salazar Slytherin Basilisken gegen den Bund züchten wollte. Als Sven einen der Behälter mit einem Basiliskenei umwirft und es verschwindet, fürchten sie entdeckt zu werden und fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten.

In Wales versucht Iago ap Idwal seinen Thron zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb der Königsmutter und ihrer Freundin Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter, ein besessenes Buch zukommen. Als beide dem Bann des Buches verfallen, appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt Hilfe. Doch Godric und sein Sohn Gyrth müssen in Wales feststellen, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat und sich nach England absetzen will. Gyrth setzt ihm nach, doch als er ihn findet, ist Cuthbert bereits von einem Drachen getötet worden. So kann Gyrth nur den Drachen weglocken, damit das Buch in Rhuddlan von Godric vernichtet werden kann. Aber Gyrth scheint danach verschollen zu sein.

Im Jahre 978 n. Chr. greift der Bund schließlich Hogwarts an, um es zu vernichten. Durch gestohlene Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch und mit Hilfe von Geheimgängen, die Salazar anlegen ließ, dringen Soldaten des Bundes in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Obwohl Helga die Bündler vertreibt und ihren Anführer Corric tötet, wird Salazar vor den schwarzen Eldorman, den Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht, der diesen versucht mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis über seine Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken. Doch Salazar geht nicht darauf ein und wird schließlich befreit. Am 17. März 978 n. Chr. lässt der schwarze Eldorman seine Truppen gegen Hogwarts marschieren. Während er die Zinnen von Hogwarts durch Harpyien angreifen lässt und die Flanke den Werwesen überlässt, versucht die Hauptmacht die Burg zu stürmen. Zugleich dringen Sturmtruppen durch Salazars Gänge ein, die allerdings durch einen Hinterhalt vernichtet werden, dem schließlich nur Solmen Slytherin entgeht. Solmen versucht durch einen Tunnel zum Hauptheer zurückzukehren, doch dort trifft er nur auf seinen Sohn Salazar, der ihn stellt und schließlich aus Rache tötet.

Während Sven und Edith mittels des Besenreitens die Harpyien vertreiben, kann Nadal die Flanke aufreiben. Unter hohen Verlusten kann das Bundesheer die äußere Wehranlage erobern, als Harald Blauzahn und seine Wikinger eintreffen. Nun muss der schwarze Eldorman handeln und schickt Bellonas Truppen, Inferi, ins Gefecht. Nur mühsam können sich die Verteidiger von Hogwarts der Untoten erwehren, die Hogwarts zu erobern drohen, doch in diesem Moment kehrt Gyrth auf dem Drachen nach Hogwarts zurück und wendet zum letzten Mal die Schlacht. Die Inferi werden vernichtet und das Bundesherr löst sich auf.

Als Helga mit ihren Heiler das Schlachtfeld abschreitet, gelangt sie in einen Hinterhalt Bellonas. Hilflos, ohne Hrunting, welches sie verloren hat, scheint ihr Ende gekommen zu sein, als Melangell sie rettet. Doch zugleich mit Melangell trifft auch der Wraith, der magische Attentäter, in Hogwarts ein, der statt Helga nun Bellona vernichtet… und zugleich Melangell tötet.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst dadurch geschlichtet werden, dass der Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen ernannt wird. Hengist, ein Freund Dunstans, aber auch Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes, findet heraus, dass gerade Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, worauf Dunstan ein geplantes Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden kann. Aelfstan wird gen Norden geschickt. Doch als angeblich Dänen in Sussex Kirchen plündern und für Verwirrung sorgen, muss Dunstan selbst für die Sache des Königs eintreten und diesen verlassen. So ist der Weg frei für die Gegner des jungen König, die ihn auf einer Jagd töten wollen. Doch schon im Vorfeld des Attentates finden Intrigen der einzelnen Parteien statt, die den Ausgang im Ungewissen lassen.

**24. Ein neues Zeitalter beginnt**

_Hogwarts, Großer Saal, am Abend des 18. März 978 n. Chr._

„Auf Hogwarts… und dass es noch lange bestehen mag!", sagte Longbottom und hob seinen Kelch, worauf ihm viele der Anwesenden zuprosteten.

„Auf Hogwarts", ertönte es von überall im großen Saal. Auch Helga nahm ihren Kelch, der allerdings mit Traubensaft gefüllt war, an ihre Lippen und nippte ein wenig daran. Während viele der Menschen, die sich hier zugeprostet hatten, aufgestanden waren, war Helga sitzen geblieben… nicht weil sie Hogwarts oder diejenigen, die die Schule mit dem Trinkspruch ehren wollten, nicht mochte… sie war einfach zu müde. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie nach den Verletzten gesehen und hatte das eine oder andere Leben retten können, aber auch das eine oder andere Leben verloren. Doch die immense Arbeit hatte ihr gut getan, hatte sie abgelenkt von den Gedanken, die jetzt umso mehr auf sie eindrangen… Gedanken, die sich um Melangell, um Richard, Nadal… ja um all die Freunde und Bekannten drehten, die vor Hogwarts gefallen waren. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie abermals das Bild der toten Melangell vor sich sah. Tränen konnte sie keine mehr vergießen, dazu war sie innerlich zu müde und zu erschöpft. Sie spürte nur noch eine große Leere in sich… und den Verlust der Freundschaft.

‚Das ist es vor allem, was Hogwarts ausmacht... und warum wir gegen den Bund bestehen konnten. Freundschaft! Ohne sie und ohne das Zusammenstehen aller Bürger Hogsmeades und der Schüler von Hogwarts hätte der Bund gewonnen. Wir konnten aufeinander vertrauen und wussten für einander einzustehen. Der Bund konnte das nicht, denn der Bund war auf Angst und Intrigen aufgebaut, auf Schrecken und Macht. Nosce te ipsum, Hogwarts! Nicht nur die Ausbildung und die daraus resultierende Stärke hat Hogwarts gerettet, sondern eben auch der Zusammenhalt. Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst, weahavta lereacha kamocha, wie die Juden sagen…', sinnierte Helga vor sich hin. Dann allerdings wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie sah, wie Sven einigen Schülern, die seinen Kampf mit den Harpyien nicht mitbekommen hatten, recht eindrucksvoll seine Manöver in der Luft schilderte und wild herumgestikulierte. Helga lachte ein wenig in sich hinein. Natürlich waren Edith, die noch immer leicht verletzt war und unter ihrem Gewand einen festen Verband trug, Tortgyd und Sven, wie auch Eirik und Gyrth, als Ehrengäste geladen und von Cedric für besondere Verdienste auf Seiten Hogwarts' geehrt worden… nachdem Rowena ihnen, insbesondere Sven, Tortgyd und Edith, am Vormittag noch einen Vortrag darüber gehalten hatte, was denn eigentlich ihre Aufgaben gewesen wären und wie leicht sie sich doch durch ihre Taten in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Kleinlaut waren sie aus Rowenas Zimmer getreten, doch um so stolzer waren sie schließlich am Abend gewesen, als sie vor die anwesenden Gründer treten und voller Stolz von Cedric eine goldene Spange ihres Hauses entgegennehmen durften.

„Seht Euch nur den jungen Dänen an, wie er nun vor seinen Freunden angibt. Meint Ihr, dass wir dieses Besenreiten vielleicht in das Programm des Sommerfestes aufnehmen sollten? Man könnte ja versuchen, auf einem dieser Besen, ähnlich wie auf einem Pferd, mit einer Lanze irgendwelche Ringe aufsammeln… oder vielleicht Bälle fangen… oder einfach nur einen Geschicklichkeitsparcours überwinden. Was meint Ihr, Cedric?", fragte Folcard Helgas Mann, der nickte und sich dann seinem Nachbarn widmete, wobei Helga allerdings nur noch die Hälfte des Gesagten verstand. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter durch den Raum, über Eirik und Gyrth hinweg, die von etlichen jungen Damen belagert wurden, hin zu Godric und den leeren Stühlen neben ihm. Godrics Blick traf kurz den ihren, dann wandte er sich schnell wieder ab, griff seinen Becher, der an diesem Abend nie leer zu sein schien und trank gierig seinen Wein. Helga hatte kaum ein Wort mit Godric gewechselt, nachdem Melangell am frühen Vormittag nahe Hogwarts beigesetzt worden war. Der Tod seiner Frau schien Godric bis ins Mark getroffen zu haben. Von der Fröhlichkeit und Unbekümmertheit früherer Tage war nichts mehr vorhanden. Sein Gesicht war verhärmt und hatte nun mehr Falten, so dass er Helga noch mehr an seinen eigenen Vater Maredudd erinnerte. Helga hatte versucht mit Godric zu sprechen, doch der große Mann war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, als würde er sie für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich machen. Helga hatte mit Gyrth gesprochen, der versprochen hatte, auf seinen Vater aufzupassen. Natürlich hoffte sie, dass der Neuaufbau von Hogwarts und Hogsmeade und die viele Arbeit, die nun auf sie alle wartete, Godric ein wenig von seinen Sorgen und dem Verlust seiner Frau ablenken würde, doch sie war sich darin nicht sicher.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den anderen leeren Stuhl neben Godric… den Stuhl Salazars. Auch er war nicht zum Siegesfest gekommen, denn er hatte Hogwarts bereits verlassen. Schon in den frühen Morgenstunden war er aufgebrochen, wobei er nur einen langen Stock, seinen grün-schwarzen Mantel und ein Bündel sehr privater Sachen mitgenommen hatte. Folcard, der ihn als einziger angetroffen hatte, berichtete, dass Salazar sich nicht davon abbringen ließ, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

„Nein, Freund… meine Zeit in Hogwarts ist abgelaufen. Meine Ziele sind erreicht… ich habe Hogwarts mit aufgebaut, damit Zauberer die Chance haben, sich gegen den Bund zu behaupten. Dies ist gelungen… der Bund ist vernichtet. Cuthburh… meine geliebte Cuthburh… meine Halbschwester, wie ich erfahren durfte, ist gerächt. Das Versprechen eingelöst. Nun ist es Zeit für mich, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Schau… Hogwarts hat sich verändert und wird sich verändern. Viele Zauberer, adlig oder nicht, Angelsachsen oder nicht, reich oder arm… werden nach Hogwarts kommen, egal ob sie reinblütig sind oder nicht… und werden hier ausgebildet werden. Doch das war nie mein Ziel oder meine Passion. Du weißt, was ich davon halte. Doch ich will keinen Streit mehr, denn Hogwarts darf nicht im Streit zerstört werden. Auch wenn der Bund zerstört ist… es wird immer Menschen geben, denen etwas Böses geschehen ist… und für die Hogwarts eine Zuflucht sein wird. Nein, Freund… ich muss gehen und mir einen neuen Weg suchen… meinen Weg!", hatte Salazar zu Folcard gesagt, hatte zum letzten Mal seine Hand auf die Schulter des Schulfreundes gelegt, ihn angelächelt und war dann aus Hogwarts ausgezogen. Helga wusste, dass sie Salazar wohl nie mehr sehen würde … und auch hier stellte sich eine Leere ein, als sei ein guter Freund gestorben. Und doch wusste sie, dass Salazar Recht hatte. Nie wieder wäre sein Verhältnis zu Godric oder Rowena so geworden, wie noch vor Jahren, als sie Hogwarts gegründet hatten. Die Zwistigkeiten der letzten Wochen hatten tiefe Narben hinterlassen, die nie wieder zusammenwachsen würden. Die intensive Freundschaft zu Godric war zerstört und durch den Tod Melangells zementiert.

Helga atmete tief ein. Dennoch würde sein Haus in Hogwarts überleben… würden in seinem Sinne Zauberer ausgebildet. Mit Folcard hatten sie einen zwar nicht ganz so guten Zauberer für das Haus der Slytherins gefunden, doch Helga wusste, dass alle, die Salazar in Hogwarts gefolgt waren, dies auch bei Folcard tun würden. Somit würde es weiterhin vier Richtungen in Hogwarts geben… vier Richtungen, die die Stabilität Hogwarts′ garantierten.

‚Vier… die Zahl des Irdischen.. die Zahl der Elemente… die Zahl der Stabilität', sagte sich Helga und nickte zufrieden. In ihre Gedanken verstrickt merkte sie gar nicht, wie eine Wache zu Cedric herantrat und die Ankunft von Harald Blauzahn ankündigte.

„Lasst sie ein, lasst sie ein", rief Cedric laut und wies die Wachen an, die große Tür zur Halle zu öffnen. Anders noch als beim ersten Mal, als die Wikinger die Halle beraten, herrschte nun ein munteres Treiben. Die Bewohner von Hogwarts und Hogsmeade erhoben sich und prosteten lautstark den leicht irritierten Wikingern zu, die beileibe keinen solchen Empfang erwartet hatten. Statt eines förmlichen und fast feindseligen Einlasses wie beim letzten Mal, als König Harald Blauzahn die Halle von Hogwarts betreten hatte, jubelten ihm die Verteidiger von Hogwarts nun zu. Und anders als beim letzten Mal forderte der Burgherr Harald sogleich auf, an einem der Tische Platz zu nehmen, doch Harald trat ein wenig vor und verneigte sich leicht, ehe er mitten im Saal stehen blieb.

„Meinen Dank, Cedric Mac Maíl Colluim, Burgherr von Hogwarts, doch ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, um nach meinen Verwundeten zu sehen, die nach Hogwarts in das Krankenrevier gebracht worden sind."

„Nun, König Harald, ich hoffe, Ihr habt sie wohl versorgt angetroffen. Ich kann Euch versichern, wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um ihnen den Aufenthalt in Hogwarts so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Und seid Euch gewiss, dass unsere Heiler und Feldscherer sehr gut ausgebildet wurden und ihr Handwerk verstehen", sagte Cedric und bot Harald abermals einen Stuhl und etwas Wein an, was dieser aber abermals ablehnte.

„Ich danke Euch für die Fürsorge… und für die Versorgung meiner Männer", sagte Harald. Doch zu aller Verwunderung blieb Harald danach weiter stehen und begann die Zauberer wieder mit seinem Raubtiergebiss anzulächeln.

„Zusätzlich bin ich natürlich auch gekommen, um über die Bezahlung meines Einsatzes zur Rettung von Hogwarts zu sprechen. Wenn ich den Brief Eurer Frau richtig verstanden habe, ist sie nun bereit, Hrunting dem rechtmäßigem Erben Dänemarks zu überlassen… zusätzlich einiger Säcke Gold für meine Männer."

Während Folcard sich beinahe verschluckte, begann auch Cedric den König leicht anzugrinsen und schaute daraufhin zu Helga, die Harald erstaunt ansah.

„Von Säcken Gold habe ich Euch nichts geschrieben!", sagte Helga empört. Doch Harald zog nur seine Schultern hoch.

„Nun… es war doch klar, dass mein Einsatz für Hogwarts einige Kosten aufwirft, die gedeckt werden müssten", erwiderte Harald, doch noch ehe er irgendetwas weiter erwidern konnte, war Godric aufgestanden und musterte den dänischen König kühl.

„Merkwürdig… mir kam es gestern nach der Schlacht so vor, als hätten Eure Männer das Lager des schwarzen Eldormannes entsprechend geplündert und alle kostbaren Habseligkeiten mitgehen lassen. Außerdem frage ich mich, warum ein Teil Eures Lagers von Euren Männern stark bewacht wird. Mir scheint so, als würdet Ihr dort Männer des Bundes gefangen halten, die Ihr in die Sklaverei verkaufen wollt. Insofern denke ich, Ihr habt bereits genügend Beute für diesen Feldzug erhalten, als dass Ihr von uns auch noch Gold verlangen dürftet. Zudem wundert es mich… seid Ihr wirklich nur des Geldes und Hruntings wegen gekommen oder aber habt Ihr Euch nicht auch ein wenig Sorgen um Euren Sohn gemacht, der sich immerhin während der Schlacht hier in Hogwarts aufgehalten hat. Und der sich… so kann ich Euch versichern… bei der Verteidigung von Hogwarts hervorgetan hat."

Harald drehte sich zu Godric zu, wobei sein Grinsen ein wenig gefror. Cedric stand auf, hob seine Hände und versuchte zu beschwichtigen.

„Nun… wir wollen keinen Streit zwischen uns und unseren Verbündeten aufkommen lassen. Ich bin bereit, für die Verpflegung Eurer Männer keine Münze zu verlangen, ebenso wenig für die Verpflegung der Verwundeten, denn normalerweise müsste ich diese auch berechnen. Somit würden sich Eure Kosten mit Euren Ausgaben decken. Auch will ich nichts von Euren eroberten Habseligkeiten für Hogwarts haben. Und wenn ich meine Frau richtig verstanden habe, ist sie bereit, die Reste des Schwertes Hrunting an Euch abzugeben", sagte Cedric, worauf Helga ihm zunickte.

„Reste?"

Harald drehte sich angespannt zu Helga um und musterte sie fragend.

„Ja… leider, Reste. Ich glaube, diese Reste haben nun allenfalls einen symbolischen Effekt… doch die Kraft Hruntings ist für immer zerstört."

Helga zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang hervor und ließ kurz darauf eine kleine Truhe erscheinen.

„Natürlich mögt Ihr fragen, wie es zu der Zerstörung des Schwertes gekommen ist und ich werde Euch dies gern beantworten. Während der Schlacht musste ich mich gegen eine dieser Vampirhexen verteidigen, die ihre Inferitruppen gegen Hogwarts anführte. Dabei kam ich zu Fall, so dass ich Hrunting zu mir rufen musste. Durch Glück bohrte sich das Schwert in den Unterleib der Hexe und begann nach deren Seele zu greifen. Leider konnte die Hexe mir das Schwert sterbend entwenden und während ich mich vor den Inferi in Sicherheit bringen musste, verschwand die Vampirhexe mit meinem Schwert. Natürlich hatte ich gedacht, dass ich mir wenig später das Schwert wieder holen könnte, nachdem es die Seele der Vampirin aufgenommen hatte. Leider war dies nicht der Fall. Als Ruberaster, der Drache, der uns zu Hilfe kam, das Inferiheer mit seinen Feuerstößen vernichtete, muss einer dieser Stöße auch Hrunting getroffen haben. Nun ist ja bekannt, dass das Feuer, das von einem Drachen abgegeben wird, wesentlich heißer brennt, als normal entzündetes Feuer… und somit die Fähigkeit besitzt, das Schwert, welches noch immer in dem mumifizierten Körper der Vampirhexe steckte, zu zerstören. Tja… als ich dann heute nach dem Schwert suchte, fand ich es schließlich… zerschmolzen… allein der Schaft noch einigermaßen intakt. Die Runen, die mittels Magie auf die Klinge geritzt worden waren und die die Zauberkraft des Schwertes ausmachten, sind unwiderruflich zerstört. Hrunting wird es so nie wieder geben."

Helga klappte die Truhe auf und holte einen Klumpen geschmolzenes Metall hervor, das einst einmal das legendäre Schwert Hrunting gewesen war. Harald schaute Helga ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein. Lüge… das kann nur eine Lüge sein. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich falle auf einen solch plumpen Betrug herein? Dies kann niemals Hrunting sein!", rief Harald erbost in die Runde. Langsam wurde es im Saal immer ruhiger und schon bald hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Ihr habt nicht vor, mir das Schwert Hrunting zu geben, obwohl Ihr Euch dazu verpflichtet habt. Aber ich durchblicke Euer Intrigenspiel", sagte Harald, der mit bitterer Miene Cedric und Helga anstarrte. Seine Hand ruhte nun auf seinem Schwert, während seine Begleiter sich hinter ihn stellten und die sie umringenden Bewohner von Hogwarts und Hogsmeade kritisch musterten. Allein Eirik und Sven schauten entgeistert auf den dänischen König und wussten nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten.

„Dies ist keine Lüge… dies ist wirklich…", begann Helga unsicher und hielt ihre Hände unschuldig nach vorn, doch Harald unterbrach sie schroff.

„Das soll ich glauben? Das dieses Stück Metall Hrunting sein soll? Nein… ich sehe, dass man mich hier betrügen und belügen will. Man hat mich unter falschen Voraussetzungen hergelockt und will mir nun nicht den eingeforderten Preis zahlen… das sehe ich. So sieht also Eure Wahrheit aus… aber ich werde Euch lehren…", sagte Harald, doch er wurde von einem Rücken eines Stuhles und einer Bewegung zu seiner Seite unterbrochen.

„Vater… haltet ein. Ihr habt nicht das RECHT, irgendjemanden hier zu verurteilen. Wenn Lady Helga sagt, dass dies dort… Hrunting sei und es zerstört wurde, dann ist dies auch so. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass Lady Helga gelogen oder gar betrogen hat. Also sprecht nicht so über sie!"

Sven war aufgesprungen und trat selbstsicher seinem Vater gegenüber.

„Was mischst DU dich in diese Sache ein, Sohn. Dies geht dich gar nichts an. Also setz dich wieder hin und lasse das andere deinen Vater, deinen König, machen!", sagte Harald wütend zu Sven, wobei sich sein Mund äußerst angewidert verzog. Ein Knistern lag in der Luft, doch Sven blieb hartnäckig vor seinem Vater stehen.

„Nein, Vater… es ist genug. Du kannst dieses Stück Metall mitnehmen oder es lassen… aber du wirst hier niemanden weiter beleidigen oder ihm gar drohen", sagte Sven mit böser Miene. Alle starrten die beiden Dänen an, die sich gegenseitig böse anfunkelten. Dann wandte sich Harald schließlich mit eisiger Miene an Cedric, wobei er diesen unverhohlen böse anstarrte. Ohne ihn direkt anzusehen, sprach er seinen Sohn weiter an.

„Ich denke, du solltest deine Sachen packen, Sven. Wir werden diese Stätte des Betrugs sofort verlassen. Du wirst nicht mehr hier bleiben… Bezüglich deines Ungehorsams gegenüber deinem König werden wir uns auf meinem Boot noch einmal sprechen. Deine Begleiter, wie auch meine verletzten Untertanen mögen solange hier bleiben, bis sie reisefertig sind. Dann werden auch sie diesen Ort verlassen…Und Ihr, Burgherr, könnt glücklich sein, dass Ihr einen solchen Fürsprecher habt, denn sonst hätte ich angeordnet, Eure Burg dem Erdboden gleichzumachen!", sagte Harald… dann drehte er sich um, ohne dass irgendeiner noch ein weiteres Wort sprach und verließ rasch den Saal. Sven atmete tief ein und blickte sich noch einmal traurig um.

„Verzeiht meinem Vater… er hatte gehofft, mit meiner Anwesenheit hier in Hogwarts seinen Zielen entscheidend näher zu kommen… und muss nun einsehen, dass er Hrunting nicht besitzen kann. Leider muss ich Hogwarts nach nur ein paar Monaten schon wieder verlassen, doch ich denke, dass ich irgendwann noch einmal zurückkommen werde, um meine Studien wieder aufnehmen zu können und von Euch etwas mehr lernen."

Dann verneigte sich Sven, schaute noch einmal traurig zu Tortgyd und Edith, nickte ihnen zu, verabschiedete sich von Eirik und eilte seinem Vater hinterher, der mit eiligem Schritt Hogwarts verließ.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lewes, East Sussex, Gasthaus 19.März 978 n. Chr._

„Eminenz, Eminenz?"

Irminric klopfte an Dunstans Tür, doch dieser schien ihn nicht zu hören, geschweige denn ihm die Tür aufzumachen. Verwundert klopfte Irminric noch stärker an die Tür.

„Eminenz, seid Ihr wieder eingeschlafen? In etwa dreißig Minuten wolltet Ihr einige der Kirchenmänner empfangen, die den Überfall der Dänen miterlebt haben."

Doch auch das laute Rufen schien der Erzbischof von Canterbury nicht zu hören. Normalerweise war es nicht Irminrics Art, ohne Erlaubnis in die Privatgemächer einzudringen, doch er wusste, dass Dunstan anwesend sein musste. Zudem hatte der Erzbischof beim Frühstück… ein wenig Brot mit Honig und etwas gewärmten Wein… die Korrespondenz durchgesehen, die am Morgen eingetroffen war. Irminric öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schaute in den Raum, den Dunstan während seines Aufenthaltes benutzte. Natürlich hätte er auch in dem Refugium der Kirche übernachten können, doch dieses war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Nicht dass Dunstan auf größeren Luxus Wert legte… aber Irminric tat dies ein wenig. Zudem war das Refugium nicht in der Nähe des Gutshauses des Thegn, den Dunstan ebenfalls in den nächsten Tagen befragen wollte. So war der Raum dieses Gasthofes genau richtig gewesen, um den Erzbischof zu beherbergen.

„Eminenz?", fragte Irminric noch einmal und schritt in den immer noch halbdunklen Raum, der zwar über ein größeres Fenster verfügte, durch welches aber erst am Nachmittag die Sonne hereinschien. Dunstan saß an dem kleinen Tisch und schien über seinen Unterlagen wieder eingeschlafen zu sein… doch Irminric merkte, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Schnell trat er an den Erzbischof heran, schüttelte ihn leicht und fühlte dann nach dem Puls Dunstans, ehe er sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer lief. Als er draußen einige der kirchlichen Begleiter ihrer Reise antraf, befahl er ihnen, einen Arzt oder Heiler zu suchen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte einer der Begleiter, doch Irminric antwortete diesem nicht. Schnell besorgte er sich einen Lappen, benetzte diesen mit Wasser und lief zurück in Dunstans Zimmer, um sich um den bewusstlosen Erzbischof zu kümmern. Mit Mühe hob er den Erzbischof von seinem Platz und schleppte diesen zu seinem Bett. Dunstan war kein schwerer Mann, doch Irminric war deutlich kleiner und leichter. Als der Erzbischof schließlich auf seinem Bett lag, fühlte Irminric noch einmal den unregelmäßigen Puls des Mannes, dem er verpflichtet war, ehe er ihm den nassen Lappen auf sein Haupt legte.

‚Wie konnte dies nur passieren? Es musste Dunstans Herz sein, welches nicht mehr richtig arbeitete! Aber warum? Hatte sich der Erzbischof über irgendetwas sehr aufgeregt?', fragte sich Irminric und sah auf die Korrespondenz, die zum Teil noch immer ungeöffnet auf dem kleinen Tisch lag. Sorgenvoll schaute Irminric auf seinen Herrn, der zwar noch lebte, aber dem es wahrlich nicht gut ging. Er hoffte, dass schnell ein Heiler oder Arzt gefunden werden konnte… und dass dieser auch etwas von seinem Fach verstand, denn einen Bader oder Kurpfuscher wollte der Mönch in Diensten des Erzbischofs nicht an Dunstan heranlassen.

‚Hoffentlich haben die Kirchenmänner in dem nahen Kloster genügend Ahnung!', sagte sich Irminric, ehe er an den kleinen Tisch herantrat und den geöffneten Brief in die Hand nahm, den Dunstan wohl als letztes gelesen haben musste. Schnell überflog er ihn, ehe er aufkeuchte, um ihn dann doch genauer zu lesen.

„_Corfe__ Castle, am 18. März 978 n. Chr._

_Lieber Freund, _

_wenn du diese Zeilen lesen wirst, ist die schreckliche Tat, die ich nicht verhindern konnte, obwohl sie ganz in meiner Nähe geschehen ist, schon einige Stunden her. Noch immer graut es mir darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen ist und was ich hätte verhindern können, hätte ich es rechtzeitig erfahren. Doch Königin Aelfthrith hatte alles sorgfältig und geschickt eingeleitet, so dass ich, ahnungslos, erst auf den König traf, als dieser tot zu meinen Füssen aufgebahrt worden war. Ja, Dunstan, König Eduard ist tot! Ermordet worden von den Schergen seiner eigenen Stiefmutter! Wie ich später erfahren habe, ist König Eduard während der königlichen Jagd nach Corfe Castle geritten, um seine Stiefmutter und seinen Bruder zu sehen, nach denen er Sehnsucht hatte. Dort angekommen, bekam er einen Trank, in den ein Schlafmittel gemischt war, das ihn schließlich übermannte. Zum Glück für ihn bekam er so seinen eigenen Tod nicht mit, denn im Schlaf wurde der junge König von Soldaten der Königsmutter erstochen. Du wirst dich fragen, warum? Warum tötete die Königsmutter ihren eigenen Stiefsohn? Oh, wir hätten dies alles erkennen müssen. Wir hätten erkennen müssen, dass die Fürsten Englands, aber vor allem auch der schwarze Eldorman, der Königsmutter eingeflüstert hatten, dass es für England das Beste sei, wenn ihr wahrer Sohn, Aethelred, König von England würde. Und obwohl Aethelred noch so jung ist, beansprucht Aelfthrith für ihn die Krone. Doch anders als wir uns das gedacht haben, wird sie nicht den vom Witan ernannten Vormund für ihren Sohn einsetzen lassen, sondern… Aelfhere und… den jungen Aethelwine, Ethelstans Sohn. Ja, beide Führer der jeweiligen Parteien wussten von dem Mordkomplott und haben es unterstützt. Sie haben es unterstützt, um jeweils ihre Interessen durchsetzen zu können. Und wie ich es mitbekommen habe, ist somit nicht nur die Kirche, wir, aber besonders ihr, Dunstan, sondern auch der Bund und damit der schwarze Eldorman und Solmen hintergangen worden. Mehr noch… als Balstan, Solmens Sohn, hier auftauchte, um das Attentat zu verhindern, da Hogwarts noch immer existierte und der Bund wohl vor Hogwarts eine empfindliche Niederlage hinnehmen musste, wurde er von Edward, Aelfheres Bruder, gefangen genommen. Wie ich gerade erfahren habe, wird man ihm den Mord an Eduard in die Schuhe schieben… ihn anklagen und dann wegen Hochverrates an England hinrichten. _

_Dunstan, Freund, ich bitte dich, nicht sofort nach Winchester zurückzukehren. Noch ist die Situation zu prekär… noch könntest du genauso wie Balstan einfach in dieses Komplott hineingezogen und dann als Hochverräter dargestellt werden. Bleib dort in Lewes und reite erst dann nach Winchester, wenn ich hier für uns, für die Kirche, die Wogen soweit geglättet habe, dass wir nicht mehr in der Schusslinie der Fürsten stehen. Noch habe ich Einfluss auf die Königsmutter, die im Augenblick die mächtigste Person Englands ist. Noch kann ich einige unserer Thesen und unsere Macht halten, doch du kennst die Meinung der Königsmutter über dich. Sie misstraut dir, als wärest du der leibhaftige Teufel. Ich werde dir in den nächsten Tagen weitere Nachrichten zukommen lassen, so dass du stets auf dem Laufenden bist. _

_Aethelwold_

_PS: Hengist geht es gut. Er hatte sich am Fuß verletzt, so dass er sich nicht persönlich um den König kümmern konnte. Die beiden von ihm eingesetzten Leibwächter waren allerdings gekauft… natürlich macht er sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht selbst beim König war, aber auf der anderen Seite ist er von den Fürsten entlastet worden. Wie ich hörte, hat er bereits jetzt das königliche Lager verlassen… wobei ich allerdings nicht weiß, wohin er gegangen ist_."

Irminric ließ den Pergamentbogen sinken, ehe es ihn schüttelte. Kein Wunder, dass sich Dunstan aufgeregt hatte… kein Wunder, dass sein Herz ausgesetzt hatte und er ohnmächtig geworden war. Die Nachricht von Bischof Aethelwold war so überwältigend und erschreckend, dass Irminric sich abermals schüttelte. Was würde die Zukunft bringen? Dem Mönch war klar, dass der Einfluss Dunstans auf das Königshaus… ja, auch auf den Witan kaum noch existierte. Mit dem Tod… Irminric verbesserte sich… mit dem Mord an dem König, so unglaublich er auch war, war die Position der Kirche im Staat entscheidend geschwächt worden. Aethelwold hatte Recht… würde Dunstan jetzt intervenieren, mit seiner Macht als Erzbischof, würde er den Hass und Zorn der Fürsten auf sich vereinen. Und wenn die Fürsten schon so weit gingen, den geweihten König des Landes zu töten, was würden sie erst mit einem verhassten Erzbischof, ob er nun vom Papst ernannt worden war oder nicht, anstellen? So war der Herzanfall Dunstans mehr als eine Rettung des Erzbischofs. Doch wie würde die Zukunft aussehen? Irminric schüttelte den Kopf. Er ahnte nur, dass ein neues Zeitalter angebrochen war… eines, in dem Dunstan sich von der Politik zurückziehen und England sich nicht mehr von ihm beraten lassen würde. Doch ob dies England nicht in eine dunklere Zeit bringen würde, vermochte Irminric nicht zu sagen, denn seine Gedanken wurden von einem anderen Mönch, einem Heiler, unterbrochen, der sich zu ihm gesellte, um Dunstan zu helfen am Leben zu bleiben.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Somerset, Halle des Bundes, 20.März 798 n.Chr._

Mühsam stolperte der schwarze Eldorman voran und griff nach der Karaffe, die auf einem der Tische stand, die noch nicht umgeworfen worden waren. Dann, ohne darauf zu achten, ob noch etwas in ihr war, versuchte er ihren Inhalt in den Becher zu kippen, doch als nur noch wenig Wein in den Becher lief, warf der schwarze Eldorman voller Wut die Karaffe zu Boden, so dass sie in viele Scherben zersprang.

„Wein… verflucht, wo gibt es hier noch Wein?", rief er laut, als würde ihn jemand hören, doch die Hallen des Bundes waren nicht nur zerstört, sondern auch menschenleer. Noch bevor der schwarze Eldorman hierher zurückgekehrt war, hatten bereits die eigenen Truppen die Hallen geplündert und alles was noch von Wert war, mitgenommen. Müde und erschöpft stützte sich der schwarze Eldorman am Tisch ab, ehe er sich aufmachte, wieder auf den thronähnlichen Stuhl zu kommen, auf dem er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Voller Schmerzen griff er an seine Seite und stellte fest, dass die Wunden, die ihm die Inferi zugefügt hatten, wieder aufgebrochen waren und stark bluteten. Langsam, als sei er in den letzten Tagen um zwanzig Jahre gealtert, schlich der schwarze Eldorman zu dem Stuhl und schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf ihn zu setzen, ehe ihn noch die restliche verbliebene Kraft verließ. An einen Heilungszauber war in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand nicht zu denken. Wieder wanderte sein Blick über die leere Halle, in der sich sonst stets mehr als zwanzig Bündler aufhielten und genauso viele Diener normalerweise seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse erfüllten. Doch nun war kein Mensch geschweige denn ein anderes Wesen in den Hallen des Bundes. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem großen gesprungenen Spiegel, der an einer der Wände hing und durch seine Gegenwart den Raum noch zu vergrößern schien. Dann lächelte sich der schwarze Eldorman selbst an, als er die Gestalt, seine, im Spiegel erblickte. Sein ehemals schwarzer Panzer, den er vor Hogwarts getragen hatte, war verdreckt und stumpf. An einigen Stellen, insbesondere an seiner Seite, war der Panzer durch Schwerthiebe aufgesprungen. Nur dadurch, dass er ein Kettenhemd unter dem Panzer getragen hatte, konnte er sich lebend hierher in Sicherheit bringen. Seinen Helm mit der Maske hatte Wulfric schon längst verloren.

‚Du siehst ja ganz schön heruntergekommen aus!', sagte sich Wulfric selber und begann laut zu lachen. Dann schaute er sich näher an, schaute in das vernarbte und totenschädelähnliche Gesicht, das er nach dem Angriff des Drachen vor etlichen Jahren erhalten hatte. Allein der Glanz seiner Augen schien noch an die großartige Figur des schwarzen Eldorman zu erinnern, doch auch das Lodern in diesen Augen hatte stark nachgelassen. Abermals lächelte er sich selbst an, ehe er in ein fast schon hysterisches Lachen verfiel. Doch dann wurde daraus ein krankhaftes Husten, worauf Wulfric seine Augen schloss, denn ihm war bewusst geworden, dass abermals ein Drache ihm seinen größten Triumph, die Vernichtung von Hogwarts, genommen hatte. Nun war sein Heer vernichtet und seine Macht verflogen. Der Bund, das für ihn wichtigste Instrument der Macht, existierte nicht mehr. All jene, die die Schlacht von Hogwarts überlebt hatten, verkrochen sich nun und antworteten nicht auf sein Rufen. Allein Balstan, der Sohn seines engsten Verbündeten Solmen, war im Hauptquartier aufgetaucht und hatte dann versucht, wenigstens das Attentat auf den König zu verhindern. Dass Balstan noch nicht wieder erschienen war, zeigte Wulfric, das er auch hierbei versagt hatte. Müde strich sich Wulfric über seine wenigen schwarzen Haare auf seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm nach der Attacke des Drachen geblieben waren.

‚Ein wenig Zeit… ein wenig ausruhen… und dann… dann werde ich all jenen, die sich jetzt gegen mich wenden, zeigen, mit welcher Kraft sie es zu tun haben', sagte sich Wulfric nun wütend. Doch er wusste selbst, dass dies nicht mehr als ein Wunschdenken war. Anders als beim ersten Mal, als er noch auf die Kraft und die Hilfe des Baobhan-Sith-Clans bauen konnte, war er nun vollkommen allein. Kein einziges Wesen war ihm geblieben. Alle… Solmen, Earpwald, Bellona, Marrok, seine Wölfe… sie waren alle tot. Allein Aelfstan, der Bischof von London, der letzte der Ratsherrn des Bundes, lebte noch. Doch auch dieser antwortete ihm nicht und blieb verschwunden.

„Alles Verräter… man sollte ihnen die Adern öffnen!", sagte Wulfric laut, wobei seine Stimme im Saal widerhallte. Doch selbst dazu besaß er kaum noch die Kraft. Sie reichte gerade noch, um im Augenblick am Leben zu bleiben.

Müde sank Wulfric zusammen und schien wieder einschlafen zu wollen, als ein Geräusch ihn aufschreckte. Das Klacken von Stiefeln außerhalb der Halle kündigte einen Besucher an.

„Balstan? Balstan, seid Ihr es?", hauchte der schwarze Eldorman nun, da er im Moment kaum noch die Kraft besaß, mit lauter Stimme zu rufen. Zudem machte sich doch ein wenig Angst in seiner Brust breit. Angst, auf einen Gegner zu treffen, der normalerweise ihm, Wulfric, dem schwarzen Eldorman, kaum gefährlich werden konnte, doch im Moment, da er so kraftlos war, eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen würde. Doch die Person, die nun die große Halle des Bundes betrat, war weder ein Bediensteter, noch Balstan. Wulfric kniff seine Augen zusammen, ehe er erkannte, dass die Person, die leicht humpelnd auf ihn zukam, Hengist, der Eldorman von Berkshire, der erste Leibwächter des getöteten Königs, war.

„Ihr, Hengist? Euch habe ich kaum hier erwartet", sagte Wulfric, wobei er versuchte sein Gesicht hinter einem Teil seines Umhanges zu verbergen, um auf der einen Seite seinen Besucher mit seinem Aussehen nicht zu erschrecken, zum anderen, um sich selbst sicherer zu fühlen. Hengist blieb stehen und schaute auf Wulfric, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich dagegen habe mir schon gedacht, dass Ihr, solltet Ihr noch leben, hierher zurückkehren würdet. Nun, wie ich sehe, ist Euch allerdings nicht viel geblieben. Weder an Macht, noch an Leben!", sagte Hengist und schaute sich weiterhin um, als würde er vermuten, dass der eine oder andere Bündler hinter einer der Säulen hervortreten könnte.

„Wieso seid Ihr gekommen? Habt Ihr meinen Ruf vernommen? Wollt Ihr mir helfen… oder wollt Ihr mich töten, um meine Position zu übernehmen?", fragte der schwarze Eldorman und versuchte trotz seiner schwindenden Kraft so machtvoll wie möglich zu klingen. Umständlich versuchten seine Finger an den Zauberstab im Umhang zu kommen, um notfalls Hengist mit einem überfallartigen Angriff zu überraschen. Doch Hengist schien nicht auf eine Konfrontation aus zu sein.

„Wieso ich gekommen bin? Um nach Euch zu sehen! Vielleicht auch um Euch zu helfen. Und nein, ich will nicht Eure Position übernehmen, auf keinen Fall, Großvater", sagte Hengist und schaute den auf dem thronähnlichen Stuhl zusammengesackten Mann an. Noch vor Tagen war diese Gestalt einer der mächtigsten Zauberer Englands gewesen, doch jetzt schien dieser Mann nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst zu sein… fast eine Parodie seiner selbst. Hengist schüttelte den Kopf. Noch vor Tagen hatte er vor seinem Großvater Angst gehabt, doch nun hatte er für diesen einst großen Mann nur noch Mitleid übrig.

„Du willst mir also helfen? Schön, dann kannst du mir… Moment, wie hattest du mich genannt?", fragte Wulfric überrascht, als ihm auffiel, dass Hengist ihn nicht ‚Großmeister' genannt hatte.

„Großvater!", sagte Hengist mit sicherer Stimme.

„Groß… Großvater?", fragte Wulfric den jungen Eldorman und starrte den Mann an, als hätte er sich noch immer verhört. Doch an der Art wie Hengist auftrat, konnte es keinen Zweifel geben, dass der Eldorman von Berkshire das meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Wulfric konzentrierte sich auf den jungen Zauberer. Eigentlich war ihm schon von jeher eine gewisse Vertrautheit aufgefallen, eine Art, die ihm bekannt vorgekommen war. Zudem war Wulfric weder damals noch jetzt in der Lage gewesen, den jungen Eldorman mittels Legilimentik genauesten zu untersuchen. Allein Solmen und Salazar sowie Helga und sein Bruder Dunstan konnten sich seiner Gedankensicht unbeschadet widersetzen. Jedenfalls für einen Augenblick. Doch nun wurde ihm gewahr, dass Hengist ihm nur die Dinge zu sehen gegeben hatte, die er hatte sehen sollen. Hätte er sich mehr um den jungen Eldorman gekümmert, wäre ihm aufgefallen, welche Geisteskraft in diesem Zauberer steckte. Doch als der junge Eldorman sich ihnen anschloss, hatte Wulfric viel zu tun gehabt und war mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei der Sache gewesen. Zudem war es einfach zu verlockend gewesen, diesen jungen Zauberer in den Bund aufzunehmen und somit seinem Bruder Dunstan eine nicht wieder gutzumachende Schlappe zuzufügen.

Hengist lächelte den schwarzen Eldorman an, als dieser merkte, dass Hengist die Wahrheit sprach.

„Ja, Großvater… ich bin dein Enkel… der Sohn deiner Tochter Ethelfriede, die du so schändlich im Stich gelassen hast. Deren Mutter du einfach genommen und dann weggeworfen hast, als sei sie ein dreckiges Kleidungsstück. Und das, obwohl sie dich geliebt hat. Nur deinem Bruder Dunstan ist es zu verdanken, dass sie überlebt hat… und mit ihr das Kind, das aus der frevelhaften Tat entstanden ist. Jahrelang hat Dunstan meine Großmutter und meine Mutter unterstützt und schließlich, als Mutter die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden hatte, hat er alles in die Wege geleitet, damit sie mit ihm glücklich werden konnte. Ja, Wulfric von Somerset, ich, Hengist von Berkshire, bin dein Enkel. Aber ich bin darauf wahrlich nicht stolz", sagte Hengist, wobei seine Stimme eher mitleidig als hasserfüllt klang. Die Hand des schwarzen Eldormannes begann zu zittern, als er die Wahrheit erkannte. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und nichts loderte mehr in ihnen. Einige Augenblicke schwiegen beide Männer, ehe Wulfric wieder seine Stimme fand.

„Und was hast du nun vor, Hengist von Berkshire?", fragte Wulfric und versuchte die Gedanken des Mannes zu lesen, doch abermals blieben ihm diese verborgen.

„Ich wollte nach Euch sehen, Großvater. Ich wusste, dass Ihr nicht tot sein konntet, dies hätte ich gefühlt. Und ich wollte sehen, ob Ihr noch immer eine Gefahr für England seid… doch ich sehe nur einen gebrochenen Mann vor mir, dessen Werk in Scherben liegt. Der Bund ist vernichtet und wird sich wohl kaum mehr erneuern. Der König ist zwar tot, doch Ihr, Großvater, habt Euch verrechnet, denn nicht Ihr werdet der mächtigste Mann Englands werden, sondern neben Königin Aelfthrith wird dies wohl Aelfhere werden, der Eldorman von Mercien. Ein nichtmagischer Eldorman. So wird Euer so gewünschte König, jener ersehnte magische Held, der die Zauberer zur Elite des Staates führen sollte, wohl kaum magisch ausgebildet werden. Es sei denn er würde nach Hogwarts gehen… was ich allerdings bezweifle. Ja, Großvater, Ihr habt in fast allen Dingen versagt. Ein neues Zeitalter wird anbrechen und es wird wahrscheinlich für uns magisch begabte Angelsachsen kein gutes werden. Einzig über Euren Bruder mögt ihr obsiegt haben… denn Dunstan wird sich wohl aus gegebenem Anlass aus der Politik zurückziehen. Aber vielleicht ist dies für ihn sowieso besser. Zuletzt litt er doch stärker unter seiner Arbeit und seiner Verantwortung, England auf seinen Schultern tragen zu müssen. Vielleicht legt er sogar die Erzbischofswürde nieder und kehrt nach Glastonbury zurück… in SEINE Abtei. Doch Ihr habt keinen Ort mehr, wo Ihr hingehen könnt, Großvater, denn Ihr habt mit Eurem Machtdenken alles zerstört. Nun bleiben Euch nur noch diese zerstörten Hallen und ein langes Leiden bis zum Tod."

„Du… du könntest mir helfen, Enkel. Wir… wir beide könnten den Bund wieder aufbauen… oder etwas Vergleichbares. Du könntest mein Nachfolger…", begann Wulfric sich zu ereifern, doch Hengist, der sich leicht abgewandt hatte, drehte sich zu seinem Großvater um und unterbrach diesen hitzig.

„Verstehst du es nicht? Deine Zeit ist um. Niemand wird dir helfen, niemand wird hierher kommen, um dir beizustehen. Die, die es könnten, sind entweder tot oder fürchten sich so vor dir, dass sie einen weiten Bogen um dich machen. Deine ganze Macht war auf Intrigen, Schmeicheleien und Grausamkeit aufgebaut. Was willst du, in deinem schwachen Dasein, diesen Menschen jetzt bieten? Und ich? Ich soll dein Nachfolger werden? Wieso? Ich habe kein Interesse, deine einstige Macht zu erhalten. Auch wenn ich sicher gerechter damit wäre und bei weitem nicht so grausam. Aber ich habe nicht vor, mich jeden Moment vor irgendjemanden zu fürchten, von dem ich davon ausgehen muss, dass dieser meine Machtposition einnehmen will. Nein, Großvater… ich will nicht dein Nachfolger werden. Ich will auf keinen Fall zu einem solchen Menschen werden, wie du einer bist. Aber du hast Recht… ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du es wolltest. Ich könnte dir helfen zu sterben… schnell und würdevoll. Du hast es in der Hand! Diese eine Bitte könnte ich dir erfüllen… und dich anschließend auf dem alten Hof neben deinen Eltern begraben… neben meiner Großmutter. Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Hengist.

Beide sahen sich schweigend an. Wulfric ließ seinen Umhang fallen und musterte Hengist, ehe er seine schmalen Lippen hochzog und voller Abscheu seinen Enkel ansprach.

„Verschwinde… ich will dein Mitleid nicht. Wenn ich sterbe, dann werde ich es selbst sein, der sich das Leben nehmen wird. Aber keinesfalls von einem solchen Bastard und Spion meines Bruders. Doch sollte ich doch noch zu Kräften kommen, hüte dich vor mir, denn du wirst einer der ersten sein, den ich bestrafen werde… und dann wirst du mir dienen, wie es andere schon vor dir getan haben."

Hengist schüttelte seinen Kopf, lächelte und schloss die Augen. Dann wandte er sich um und ging einige Schritte, ehe noch einmal stehen blieb.

„Lebe wohl, Großvater. Ich weiß… wie du auch, dass dies nie eintreten wird. Ich muss nun einsehen, dass alles Gute in deinem Körper, was irgendeinmal in ihm gewesen sein musste, vergangen ist, denn sonst hätte meine Großmutter sich nicht in dich verliebt. Ich weiß auch, dass der Tod nach dir greift… schon längst nach dir greift… und auch du weißt es. Allein dieser Vampirclan hat dich einst vor dem Sensenmann errettet, doch irgendwann, Großvater, holt er einen wieder ein. Diese Zeit ist nun gekommen. Ich hoffe, du kommst noch einmal zur Besinnung und kannst wirklich wahr machen, was du sagtest. Dass du selbst in der Lage sein wirst, dich zu töten. Denn sonst wird dein Leiden grenzenlos sein."

Dann wandte sich Hengist endgültig um und ließ einen vor Zorn und Hass bebenden alten Mann zurück, von dem Hengist wusste, dass dieser nur noch ein paar Stunden zu leben hatte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Review**

Fluffy: Vielen Dank für dein Review!

Nun, ja, mir geht es nicht anders. Dieses Projekt dauert jetzt schon zwei Jahre… und irgendwie ist es einem ans Herz gewachsen. Davon Abschied zu nehmen ist nicht leicht. Aber die Geschichte ist (bis auf den Epilog… der ist zwar auch schon geschrieben, aber muss noch Betagelesen werden! Dafür noch einmal großen Dank an Elvira, meine Betaleserein) geschrieben und muss auch mal ein Ende finden.

Ja, Melangell ist tot. Und Godric leidet… besonders, da er ein Familienmensch war. Wie es für ihn weitergeht, wirst du im Epilog erfahren. Schön, dass der Stunt mit dem Drachen dir gefallen hat. Lustig ist, dass gerade als ich die Sache mit dem Drachen geschrieben habe, ein neues Cover von Harry Potter, Band 7, aufgetaucht ist, wo Harry, Hermine und Ron auf einem Drachen reiten. Da ist wohl JKR die gleiche Idee gekommen, wobei ich diese Idee ja schon lange hatte und sie entsprechend seit dem zweiten Buch aufgebaut habe. (Nicht umsonst habe ich mir zunächst so viel Zeit mit den Drachen in Wales und Gyrth als Kind genommen) Dass dies dem schwarzen Eldorman, der ja schon einmal durch einen Drachen besiegt worden war, nicht gefallen hat, konntest du ja schon lesen.

Nun auch das mit Hrunting ist hoffentlich geklärt.

Ja, Salazar ist das Oberhaupt der Slytherin. Er hatte sich schon immer mehr um das Symbol, also um die Schlangen gekümmert, als sein Stiefvater. Er liebte diese Geschöpfe (anders kann man es auch nicht verstehen, dass er Basilisken liebte)

Nun, wie ich schon sagte, habe ich bereits neue Projekte im Kopf, von denen ich nun eines angehen werde. Allerdings ist das eine keine Geschichte aus dem JKR-Universum, sondern eine eigene. Sie hat zwar auch mit „Zauberei" zu tun und auch mit Intrigen, Geschichte (oder jedenfalls ist sie an unserer Geschichte angelehnt), aber ist eine eigene Kreation… immerhin gibt es das Land Llandair nicht. Vielleicht wird ein Buch daraus. Wenn du sie gern lesen willst, schicke ich dir dann die entsprechenden Kapitel einfach zu. Wäre schön zu erfahren, was du davon hältst. Melde dich einfach unter meiner E-Mail-Adresse.

Das andere Projekt, was aber doch erstmal ein wenig warten wird, ist aus dem JKR-Universum, allerdings um die Zeit 1500. Es geht hier um den berühmten Fall Yardley Platt (einem Serienmörder von Kobolden… so laut Zauberer des Monats Februar 2006) und seiner Ergreifung durch Horace Witherspoon, einem zauberfähigem Sohn eines Tuchhändlers aus London, der ein wenig an einen jungen Sherlock Holmes erinnert. (ich denke mir, ich werde erst die Veröffentlichung des 7. Buches abwarten).

MfK

Arnie

**Informationen:**

**weahavta lereacha kamocha**

hebr. »Liebe deinen Nächsten — deine Nächste wie dich selbst.«

Dieser Satz stammt nicht aus dem jungem Testament (Matthäus 22,34–40), sondern ist bereits in dem 3 Buch Moses 19, 18 verzeichnet.

**Refugium**

Das Refugium (lat.) bezeichnet leicht veraltet den Zufluchtsort (auch: Unterschlupf) eines Individuums oder eines Tieres. Wie das lateinische Zitat aus dem Rechtskodex belegt, gilt es speziell für die Privatperson, wird aber auch seltener bei Tierarten (siehe 2. Zitat von Gottfried Keller), insbesondere bei geschützten oder seltenen Tierrassen in Naturdokumentationen verwendet. In der englischen und französischen Sprache hat sich interessanterweise die lateinische Stammform stärker bewahrt (vgl. z.B. refugee, engl. für Flüchtling).

Ein Refugium war auch ein Haus innerhalb einer befestigten Stadt, in das sich Brüder oder Schwestern eines Klosters zurückziehen konnten, wenn ihr Kloster selbst wegen Kriegshandlungen zu unsicher war.

**Bader**

Bader ist eine mittelalterliche Berufsbezeichnung, da mit dem Beruf der Betrieb einer Badestube verbunden war. Sie waren die „Ärzte der kleinen Leute", die sich keinen Rat bei den meist klerikalen, studierten Ärzten leisten konnten. Sie übten einen hoch geachteten, obgleich nicht wissenschaftlichen Heilberuf aus. Er umfasste das Badewesen, Körperpflege und Kosmetik, Teilgebiete der Chirurgie, der Zahn- und Augenheilkunde. Die Hauptaufgabe der Bader bestand in dem als Allheilmittel gepriesenen Aderlass und im Schröpfen. Hintergrund dieser Therapie ist die antike Lehre der Körpersäfte. Krankheit war ein äußeres Zeichen der in Unordnung geratenen Körpersäften und nur durch Blutentzug und Wiederherstellung des Säftegleichgewichts zu heilen. Neben dem Bader, auch Stübner genannt, arbeitete oft ein Scherer oder Barbier im Badehaus, der für das Haareschneiden und Bartscheren zuständig war. Aus diesen Berufen entwickelte sich der Berufsstand der Handwerkschirurgen, später Wundarzt genannt.

**Eduard der Märtyrer ( ca. 962) war ein englischer Herrscher.**

Zwischen 975 und 978 war Eduard König des angelsächsischen Königreichs Wessex in England und Herrscher über die übrigen englischen Teilreiche. Er war Sohn und Nachfolger auf dem Thron von König Edgar. Nach Eduards Ermordung in Corfe Castle am 18. März 978 übernahm sein jüngerer Bruder Aethelred den Thron.

Eduards Thronanspruch wurde energisch von einer Gruppe um seine Stiefmutter, Königin Elfrida (Aelfthrith ) hintertrieben, welche lieber ihren Sohn, Aethelred, auf dem Thron gesehen hätte. Allerdings erhielt Eduards Anspruch mehr Unterstützung - unter anderem die von St. Dunstan - und wurde vom Witan bestätigt. König Eduard zeigte eine große Hingabe ans Christentum und an die Kirche. Sein Vater hatte einer Reihe von Adligen größere Versprechungen aus dem kirchlichen Vermögen gemacht, viele Klöster enteignet und die Besitztümer Adligen zugesprochen. In seiner Regierungszeit stellte sich Eduard auf Seiten der Kirche, wodurch er sich viele Feinde im Adel machte. So entstand unter den Adligen eine Gruppe, die plante, Eduard zu beseitigen, und den Thron seinem jüngeren Bruder Aethelred zu überlassen.

Am 18. März 978 war der König mit Hunden und Reitern auf der Jagd in der Nähe von Wareham in Dorset. Während der Jagd beschloss Eduard, seinen jüngeren Bruder Aethelred zu besuchen, welcher bei seiner Mutter Elfrida auf Corfe Castle in der Nähe von Wareham lebte. Getrennt von seiner Gefolgschaft traf der König allein im Schloss ein. Noch auf dem Pferderücken bot ihm Elfrida etwas zu trinken an. Noch während er trank, wurde er von einem Anhänger der Partei der Königin hinterrücks erstochen. Aethelred war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst drei Jahre alt und war an dem Mord nicht beteiligt. An seinem Grab sollen angeblich Wunder geschehen sein und deshalb wurde der 18. März der Namenstag für den Namen Eduard

**Parodie**

Parodie (griechisch παρωδία, verstellt gesungenes Lied) bezeichnet in der Literatur die verzerrende, übertreibende oder verspottende Nachahmung eines bekannten Werkes, wobei zwar die Form beibehalten, aber ein anderer, nicht dazu passender Inhalt unterlegt wird. Durch die dadurch aufgebaute deutliche Abweichung gegenüber dem bekannten Original zwischen der bekannten Form und dem neuen Inhalt entsteht ein humoristischer Effekt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan **

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfthrith**

Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire

**Aethelwine**

Sohn Ethelstan, einer der führenden Fürsten der Ostsachsen

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthrith, späterer König Englands

**Aethelwold**

Bischof von Winchester, ehemaliger Abt von Abington, Ausbilder von Prinz Edgar, Freund Dunstans

**_Balstan_**

älterer Sohn Solmens von Slytherin, Thegn, Mitglied der Wölfe

**_Bellona_**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith an

**_Cedric Mac Mail Colluim_**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen Königs Dubh und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter der Burg Hogwarts und des Dorfes Hogsmeade

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe. Starb durch das Schwert Hrunting

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden. Bei der Flucht von dort durch einen Drachen getötet worden.

**_Cuthburh_**

Zofe im Hause Ethelgiva, Halbschwester von Salazar, wobei sie dies nicht wusste. Sie unterstützte Dunstan, war für ihn eine Spionin und wurde schließlich tödlich verletzt von Solmen nach Bodmin gebracht. Hier sollte sie Salazar töten, der Cuthburh geliebt hatte. Um sie vor einem schlimmeren Ende zu bewahren, tat Salazar dies schließlich auch, nicht ohne Rache seinem angeblichen Vater zu schwören.

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr., gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Earpwald_**

ehemaliger Führer der Zentauren. Verbündeter des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**Eirik Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'.

**Eduard**

König von England bis 978 n. Chr.

**_Ethelfriede_**

Frau von Cynesige, Nichte Dunstans, Mutter zweier Söhne, einer davon Hengist von Berkshire

**Ethelstan**

Eldorman von East Anglia, Führer der Ostsäschsischen Partei, Ausbilder Edgars, auch der „Halb-König" genannt

**_Folcard_**

Freund Salazar Slytherins, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer für Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

**_Gwenllian_**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist _**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Irminric_**

ehemaliger Bruder in Glastonbury, Vertrauter Dunstans

**_Longbottom _**

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade.

**_Maredudd ap Morial_**

Thegn Owains, Herr über Tenby, Vater Godrics

**_Marrok_**

Werwolf aus Wales

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, des Zaubermeisters von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes, stirbt auf Seiten der Gründer vor Hogwarts.

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Ruberaster_**

ein roter walischer Drache

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

Sohn von Hunwald Slytherin, wächst als Sohn von Solmen Slytherin auf, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd_**

Walisische Schülerin Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**_Wulfric von Somerset_**

der schwarze Eldorman, Bruder Dunstans, Großvater von Hengist.


	68. Epilog

So, liebe Leser, dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel und somit der Abschluss der Geschichte, die mich nun seit zwei Jahren beschäftigte. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die die Geschichte begleitet, die mir Inspiration und Freude bereitet, die auch den einen oder anderen kritischen Kommentar geschrieben haben, den ich dankend angenommen habe. Insbesondere möchte ich mich bei Fluffy, meiner Hauptreviewerin bedanken, die nicht müde war, zu jedem Kapitel einen Kommentar zu schreiben, auf den ich, voller Freude nach dem Herausbringen eines Kapitels, hoffnungsvoll gewartet habe… und den ich dann mit einem glücklichen Lächeln lesen durfte. Auch danke ich Sternchen für ihre Mühe meine Geschichte zu verbessern, in dem sie auf Schwächen und Ungereimtheiten hinwies und mir Möglichkeiten aufzeigte, wie ich Dinge noch besser beschreiben konnte. Die Zeit in meiner Küche bei einem Pott Kaffee werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen. Und… natürlich bedanke ich mich **sehr** bei meinen beiden Betalesern… zunächst einmal bei Martina, die mich immerhin zwei der drei Bücher begleitete, ehe sie auf Grund privater Probleme aufhören musste, und natürlich bei Elvira, die dann einsprang, ohne die Geschichte eigentlich zu kennen und dies dann aber schnell nachholte. Ich hoffe, eure Familien haben nicht unter meiner Geschichte zu sehr leiden müssen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass es ist manchmal verdammt schwierig mit mir gewesen sein muss, da ich, als Schnellschreiber verschrien (ein Kapitel konnte, wenn ich Zeit hatte, innerhalb von nur drei Stunden geschrieben sein) euch ganz schön gefordert habe. Zudem war es sicher nicht leicht, meine manchmal merkwürdigen Ideen in eine gewisse Ordnung zu bringen. Somit ist es nicht hoch genug anzurechnen, dass ihr für mich diese Aufgabe übernommen habt. Deshalb noch einmal ein großes Lob und ein aus Herzen kommendes ‚Danke'. Entsprechend habe ich für Martina ein kleines Geschenk für ihre Arbeit in mein letztes Kapitel eingebaut. grins.

Zusammenfassung:

Um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, beschließen Hermine und Ginny zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren, um im Tagebuch der Helga Hufflepuff nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Um 977 n. Chr. trifft der König von Dänemark, Harald Blauzahn, mit seinem Sohn Sven in Hogwarts ein, um diesen in die Schule aufnehmen zu lassen. Dies geschieht schließlich, da die Gründer in Harald einen Genossen gegen den Bund der Wölfe suchen. Allerdings lauern Schüler kurz danach Sven und Edith, der Tochter von König Edgar, auf und werfen die beiden ins Verlies. Zum Glück können beide befreit werden, worauf die beiden Anstifter dieser Tat, Cuthbert und Osdryd, nach Wales zu Godrics Bruder Rhun verbannt werden. Allerdings haben Sven und Edith bei ihrer Gefangennahme eine geheimnisvolle Kammer entdeckt, in der Salazar Slytherin Basilisken gegen den Bund züchten wollte. Als Sven einen der Behälter mit einem Basiliskenei umwirft und es verschwindet, fürchten sie entdeckt zu werden und fliehen. Edith vertraut sich Helga an, die Salazar daraufhin zwingt die Kammer zu verschließen und die Basilisken zu töten.

In Wales versucht Iago ap Idwal seinen Thron zurückzuerobern und lässt deshalb der Königsmutter und ihrer Freundin Gwenllian, Godrics Mutter, ein verhextes Buch zukommen, damit sie einem Bann verfallen. In Not appariert Osdryd zurück nach Hogwarts und holt Hilfe. Doch Godric und sein Sohn Gyrth müssen in Wales feststellen, dass Cuthbert das magische Buch gestohlen hat und sich nach England absetzen will. Gyrth setzt ihm nach, doch als er ihn findet, ist Cuthbert bereits von einem Drachen getötet worden. So kann er nur den Drachen weglocken, damit das Buch in Rhuddlan von Godric vernichtet werden kann. Aber Gyrth scheint danach verschollen zu sein.

Im Jahre 978 n. Chr. greift der Bund schließlich Hogwarts an, um es zu vernichten. Durch gestohlene Seiten aus Helgas Tagebuch und mit Hilfe von Geheimgängen, die Salazar anlegen ließ, dringen Soldaten des Bundes in Hogwarts ein, um Salazar zu entführen. Obwohl Helga die Bündler vertreibt und ihren Anführer Corric tötet, wird Salazar vor den schwarzen Eldorman, den Großmeister des Bundes, gebracht, der diesen versucht mit Versprechungen und dem Geheimnis über seine Herkunft auf seine Seite zu locken. Doch Salazar geht nicht darauf ein und wird schließlich befreit. Am 17. März 978 n. Chr. lässt der schwarze Eldorman seine Truppen gegen Hogwarts marschieren. Während er die Zinnen Hogwarts' durch Harpyien angreifen lässt und die Flanke den Werwesen überlässt, versucht die Hauptmacht die Burg zu stürmen. Zugleich dringen Sturmtruppen durch Salazars Gänge ein, die allerdings durch einen Hinterhalt vernichtet werden, dem schließlich nur Solmen Slytherin entgeht. Solmen versucht durch einen Tunnel zum Hauptheer zurückzukehren, doch dort trifft er nur auf seinen Sohn Salazar, der ihn stellt und schließlich aus Rache tötet.

Während Sven und Edith dank eines tollkühnen Besenritts die Harpyien vertreiben, kann Nadal die Flanke aufreiben. Unter hohen Verlusten kann das Bundesheer die äußere Wehranlage erobern, als Harald Blauzahn und seine Wikinger eintreffen. Nun muss der schwarze Eldorman handeln und schickt Bellonas Truppen, Inferi, ins Gefecht. Nur mühsam können sich die Verteidiger von Hogwarts der Untoten erwehren, die Hogwarts zu erobern drohen, doch in diesem Moment kehrt Gyrth auf dem Drachen nach Hogwarts zurück und wendet zum letzten Mal die Schlacht. Die Inferi werden vernichtet und das Bundesheer löst sich auf.

Als Helga mit ihren Heilern das Schlachtfeld abschreitet, gelangt sie in einen Hinterhalt Bellonas. Hilflos, ohne Hrunting, welches sie verloren hat, scheint ihr Ende gekommen zu sein, als Melangell sie rettet. Doch zugleich mit Melangell trifft auch der Wraith, der magische Attentäter, in Hogwarts ein, der statt Helga nun Bellona vernichtet… und zugleich Melangell tötet.

Als am nächsten Tag, beim großen Siegesfest, Harald Blauzahn Hrunting als Belohnung für sein Eintreten für Hogwarts verlangt, muss Helga ihm mitteilen, dass Hrunting durch die Feuerstöße des Drachen zerstört wurde. Harald glaubt dem nicht und bedroht Hogwarts, doch sein Sohn Sven stellt sich gegen ihn und verhindert das Schlimmste. Allerdings muss er Hogwarts verlassen.

In England werden die Streitigkeiten der Fürsten untereinander und mit dem König, vor allem wegen der Dänen, immer heftiger. Als Dunstan auf Wunsch des Königs die Nachfolgereglung anspricht, kann ein Streit der Fürsten erst dadurch geschlichtet werden, dass Bischof Aelfstan zum Vormund des jungen Prinzen ernannt wird. Hengist, ein Freund Dunstans, aber auch Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes, findet heraus, dass gerade Aelfstan im Bund tätig ist, worauf Dunstan ein geplantes Attentat auf den König erstmal abwenden kann. Aelfstan wird gen Norden geschickt. Doch als angeblich Dänen in Sussex Kirchen plündern und für Verwirrung sorgen, muss Dunstan selbst für die Sache des Königs eintreten und diesen verlassen. So ist der Weg frei für die Gegner des jungen König, die ihn auf einer Jagd töten. Als Dunstan von dem Mord erfährt, ereilt ihn ein Herzanfall, der ihn zunächst ans Bett fesselt. So kann die Mutter Aethelreds, des neuen Königs, aber auch die Fürsten unter Aelfhere ihre Macht im Staat festigen.

Hengist trifft schließlich im Hauptquartier des Bundes auf den sterbenden Wulfrid, den schwarzen Eldorman, dem er offenbart, dass er sein Enkel ist. Zunächst versucht Wulfric ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, doch als sich Hengist weigert, verflucht er ihn. So kehrt Hengist dem schwarzen Eldorman den Rücken.

**25. Epilog **

_Hogwarts, Zimmer der Schulleiterin, 1. September 1025n. Chr._

_Und so starb der schwarze Eldorman in Somerset und mit ihm die Idee eines Bundes. Zwar gab es nach ihm immer wieder Menschen, die den Bund oder ähnliche Vereinigungen wieder ins Leben rufen wollten, doch blieben sie eher Randgruppen. Allein die später aus Bündlern gegründeten Ritter von Walpurgis konnten eine ähnliche Machtstruktur aufbauen, doch sie erreichten, jedenfalls zu meiner Lebenszeit, nie wieder die Macht, die einst der Bund erreicht hatte. Zudem begannen selbst einige Fürsten, die einst die Ideale des Bundes mitgetragen hatten, ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Auch ein Aelfstan, der einzig verbliebene Ratsherr des Bundes, konnte den Verfall der Organisation nicht aufhalten. Dazu war er zu schwach und zu wenig geachtet unter den Fürsten. Er kehrte schließlich aus dem Norden zurück in sein Bistum von London und versuchte auf seine Art den jungen König Aethelred zu beeinflussen. Leider gelang ihm dies, ebenso wie Aelfhere oder andere Fürsten, sehr gut, so dass Aethelred später den Beinamen der Unberatene oder Unfertige bekam. Erzbischof Dunstan, der ein Gegengewicht gegenüber den Fürsten hätte sein können, zog sich, wie Hengist vermutet hatte, aus der Politik zurück. Er kehrte Canterbury wie auch Winchester, das gegenüber London immer mehr Macht verlor, schließlich den Rücken und ging nach Glastonbury zurück. Zusätzlich legte er das Amt des Erzbischofs nieder und wurde wieder einfacher Abt seiner Abtei. Im Jahre 988 n Chr. verstarb Dunstan von Glastonbury an einem erneuten Herzanfall. Neuer Erzbischof wurde aber nicht etwa Aelfstan, sondern der konservative nichtmagische Bischof von Selsey, Bischof Aethelgar. _

_Ab der Zeit von 978 n. Chr. wurden einzelne Gebiete, die Edgar, aber auch Eduard den Kirchen überlassen hatten, wieder den Fürsten zugeordnet. Dunstan schrieb ein letztes Mal an den König, dass Aelfhere mit seiner „anti-monastic reaction" das klösterliche Leben in England zerstören würde, doch der König antwortete ihm nicht. So blieb nicht viel von der einstigen Synode von 963 n. Chr. übrig… doch in einem kann der Orden und somit die Kirche Dunstan mehr als dankbar sein. Mit seinen geordneten Benediktinerregeln, den Regula Benedict, die nun für jedes Kloster galten, machte sich Dunstan über das Jahrhundert hinweg einen Namen. _

_In Wales besiegte im Jahr 979 n. Chr. schließlich König Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf seinen Onkel Iago ap Idwal und tötete ihn. Somit schien endlich Frieden Einzug in Wales gefunden haben. Doch der Machtzuwachs König Hyfaidds, der auch im Süden von Wales ein wichtiges Wort, auch dank seines Beraters Rhun, besaß, störte die Machtgelüste eines Aelfhere, des Eldormannes von Mercien. Im Jahr 985 n. Chr. schließlich hatte Aelfhere den jungen König, der in diesem Jahr zehn geworden war, und dessen Königsmutter soweit, dass man gewillt war, in Nordwales einzumarschieren. In einem blutigen Krieg unterjochte England schließlich Wales. Hyfaidd und auch Rhun wurden von den angelsächsischen Truppen erschlagen. Da Hyfaidd keinen direkten Nachfahren besaß, wurde schließlich, mit Gnaden Aelfheres, König Owains Sohn Maredudd neuer König von ganz Wales. Zwar war Maredudd ein schwacher König, der stets von den Angelsachsen abhängig war, doch Wales war vereinigt. Erst Maredudds adoptierter Sohn Llywellyn ap Seisyll schaffte es schließlich, das vereinigte Wales von England ein wenig zu lösen. _

_Unter Aelfheres Rat begannen die Angelsachsen zusätzlich, sich auch wieder gegen die immer häufiger nach England einfallenden Wikinger zu wehren. Die Überfälle der Wikinger nahmen allerdings erst dann stark zu, als Sven Gabelbart, also jener Sven aus Hogwarts, im Jahr 986 n. Chr. seinen Vater vom Thron Dänemarks vertrieb. Sven war auf Betreiben seines Vaters zunächst nach Dänemark zurückgekehrt und dann, mit Eirik Håkonsson, der in Hogwarts zu Ende studiert hatte, schließlich auf einen Beutezug nach Polen gesegelt. Dort lernte er die mystische Sigrid, die den Beinamen die Stolze erhielt, kennen und lieben. Wie er war sie eine Zauberin, die allerdings schon merklich älter war als er, doch ihn wegen seiner Zauberfähigkeit, aber auch wegen seiner Hartnäckigkeit hoch achtete. Als Sven mit seiner Frau, die wie er nicht dem christlichen Glauben nachging, nach Dänemark zurückkehrte, verschlechterte sich das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater rapide. Schließlich marschierte Sven mithilfe seiner Freunde und Verbündeten nach Haitabu und verjagte Harald, der kein Jahr später (987 n. Chr.) im Exil in Wollin in Pommern verstarb. Hätte Harald eventuell Hrunting zur Verfügung gehabt, wäre seine Macht wahrscheinlich nicht gebrochen worden… doch so hatte er gegen seinen Sohn keine Chance. In den folgenden Jahren begann Sven seine Fahrten nach England zu intensivieren, vor allem nach Aelfheres Tod um 986 n. Chr. Zudem geriet Sven immer mehr in einen Konkurrenzkampf mit dem norwegischen Wikinger Olaf Tryggvason, einem Enkel Harald Schönhaars, der als neuer König Norwegens seit 988 England heimsuchte. Die Fürsten Englands konnten und wollten sich diese Eroberungszüge und Verwüstungen der Wikinger nicht mehr leisten und stellten schließlich ein Heer auf, um die Wikinger zu vertreiben. Unter Byrhtnoth, dem Eldorman von Essex, marschierte das Heer 991 n. Chr. nach Maldon und griff dort das Heer des Olaf Tryggvason an. Zunächst sah es auch so aus, als würde Byrhtnoth die Wikinger besiegen können, vor allem weil ein Mann, ein ehemaliger Schüler von Hogwarts namens Wulfstan, unter den Wikingern wütete. Doch dann gab Byrhtnoth seine günstige Stellung auf… und unterlag schließlich. Sein Tod war ein riesiger Verlust für die Angelsachsen, denn Byrhtnoth galt als legitimer Nachfolger Aelfheres. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an musste Aethelred, der König Englands, an die Wikinger wieder Tribute zahlen, die allerdings auch eine weitere Verwüstung Englands verhinderte. Dennoch waren die Fürsten Englands gedemütigt und schworen Rache. Da zudem die Jarle Englands, die Herrscher im ehemaligen Danelaw, immer mächtiger wurden und Ansprüche auf den Witan stellten, wurde der Konflikt zwischen den Angelsachsen und den Dänen immer heftiger. Sven, der 991 n. Chr. in schwedische Gefangenschaft geriet und seinen dänischen Thron erst wieder zurückerobern musste, erkannte den Konflikt… dennoch konnte er seiner Schwester Gunhild nicht abschlagen Hogwarts zu besuchen. Anders als er, der Hogwarts nie wieder besuchen sollte, konnte seine Schwester die Schule beenden und zog, da sie England lieben gelernt hatte, ins ehemalige Danelaw zu nahen Verwandten. Diese unterstützte schließlich auch Sven, als er im Jahr 994 n. Chr. einen Heereszug nach England unternahm und Tribute von König Aethelred einforderte. Abermals wurde dem Drängen der Dänen nachgegeben… doch all diese Schmach der Angelsachsen entlud sich schließlich am 13. Februar 1002. Zuvor hatte Aethelred versucht, weitere Hilfe gegen die Wikinger von den Normannen aus der Normandie zu erhalten und hatte schließlich die normannische Herzogstochter Emma geheiratet. In Erwartung dieser neuen Stärke gegen die Dänen und im Hass auf die immer mächtigeren dänischen Engländer ließ König Aethelred an jenem 13. Februar 1002 ein gewaltiges Massaker an der dänischen Bevölkerung durchführen. Im St. Brice Massaker, das einer ethnischen Säuberung Südenglands gleichkam, wurden hunderte unschuldiger Bürger dänischer Herkunft aus ihren Häusern gezerrt und niedergemetzelt. Unter den Toten war auch Gunhild, Svens Schwester. Als Sven von dem feigen Mord an seiner Schwester erfuhr, schwor er dem englischen König Rache. In einer groß angelegten Invasion begann er England nach und nach zu erobern und vertrieb schließlich König Aethelred 1013 aus England, nachdem er schließlich London über jene Brücke eingenommen hatte, die einst König Eduard hatte bauen lassen. Von nun an war Sven, König von Dänemark und nach dem Tod Olaf Tryggvasons auch wieder König von Norwegen, auch König von England geworden. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten hatte England somit einen starken magischen König… so wie es sich einst die Führer des Bundes, insbesondere der schwarze Eldorman, gewünscht hatten. Allerdings war dieser magische König kein Angelsachse… sondern ein Däne. Als schließlich Sven im Jahre 1014 in Lincolnshire starb, hinterließ er seinen Söhnen Harald und Knut, die ebenfalls Hogwarts besuchen konnten, ein entsprechend großes Reich, in dem schließlich wieder Frieden herrschte. _

_Natürlich möchtet ihr auch wissen, was aus Edith und Tortgyd… oder aus Eirik wurde. Nun, Eirik zog zusammen mit Sven nach Polen und lernte dort ebenfalls eine junge Polin kennen, die er als Frau in seine Heimat Norwegen zurückbrachte. Dort erlebte er den Fall seines Stiefvaters mit, den er beileibe nicht mochte, obwohl er ihn adoptiert hatte. Da er aber ein Håkonsson war, musste er ins Exil nach Dänemark gehen, wo er weiterhin in Svens Diensten stand. Durch seine Hilfe konnte Sven 991 n. Chr. seinen Thron wieder erringen, so dass Sven ihm einiges schuldig war. Als Olaf Tryggvason 1000 n Chr. starb und Sven König über Norwegen wurde, übernahm zunächst Eiriks Bruder Sven Håkonsson den Posten des Lade-Jarl, des mächtigsten Fürsten Norwegens, der für den dänischen König die Macht im Land hielt. Doch schon bald überwarf sich Sven Håkonsson mit Sven Gabelbart, der darauf eingriff und Eirik als Lade-Jarl inthronisierte. Eirik, der weit gemäßigter war als sein Vater oder Bruder, herrschte bis 1015, ehe er schließlich in Ruhe starb. Wenig später übernahm sein Sohn Hakon Eirikson diese Bürde._

_Edith blieb noch einige Jahre in Hogwarts, ehe sie sich aufmachte, um zum Kloster ihrer Mutter zurückzukehren und dort den Menschen zu helfen. Schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft dort wurde sie zu einer Legende, da ihre Art, aber vor allem ihre Heilkunst, den Menschen das Leben erleichterte. So wurde die Abtei von Wilton wegen ihrer Heilkunst berühmt. Als sich allerdings im Jahr 988 n. Chr. eine Epidemie in England ausbreitete und Hunderte von Menschen in Wilton gepflegt werden mussten, erfüllte sich die Prophezeiung Aellis. Unmenschliches mutete sich Edith zu und Hunderten von Menschen schien sie allein durch ihre Heilkunst helfen zu können, doch dann griff die Krankheit auch nach ihr… und als die Epidemie schon am Abklingen war, verstarb Edith mit nur 24 Jahren. Doch viele der Geheilten erinnerten sich ihrer Wunder… und schon bald nach ihrem Tod wurde Edith durch die Kirche heilig gesprochen. _

_Tortgyd verließ ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie Edith Hogwarts und kehrte nach Wales zurück. Zunächst lebte sie am Hof ihres Vaters, ehe sie im Süden von Wales einen jungen Thegn kennen lernte, der die burschikose junge Hexe so beeindruckte, so dass sie schließlich seine Frau wurde. Mit ihm zeugte sie sieben Kinder, die alle nacheinander Hogwarts besuchten. Alle, ausnahmslos, waren sie gute Bogenschützen und zählten stets zu den Besten… und doch konnte es keiner, selbst als sie älter waren, mit ihrer Mutter aufnehmen. Eine Legende von ihr erzählte, dass bei einem Fest in ihrer Ortschaft ein junger Bogenschütze über eines ihrer Kinder herzog und dieses schließlich im Bogenschießen besiegte. Da nahm Tortgyd die Herausforderung dieses Bogenschützen an und als dieser schließlich den Pfeil in die Mitte der Scheibe geschossen hatte und sich seines Sieges sicher war, spaltete sie diesen mit ihrem eigenen. Der Schütze floh erschrocken, da er nicht mit einem solchen Schuss eines anderen, geschweige denn einer älteren Frau gerechnet hatte. Aber ob diese Erzählung wirklich so geschehen ist… man weiß es nicht. Manchmal übertreibt der eine oder andere Waliser dann doch ein wenig. Dennoch wird schon ein wahrer Kern in dieser Geschichte vorhanden sein. Jedenfalls überließ Tortgyd Hogwarts den Stein der Sterne, wie von nun an der Stein genannt wurde, der dem Träger ein gewisses Mitspracherecht bei den Zentauren einräumte und den der Leiter der Schule von nun an als Kette um seinen Hals trug. Allerdings ging er später nach Ernennung von Rowena als Schulleiterin in deren Besitz über._

_Ja, Rowena übernahm um 990 n. Chr. die Schule, nachdem Cedric sich zurückgezogen hatte und so nur noch als Wildhüter über seine Ländereien wachte. Er schenkte den Zauberern Hogwarts, da er meinte, dass dies eine Ausbildungsstätte für Zauberer geworden sei und er als nichtmagischer Mensch nicht das Recht habe, über die Ausbildung der Zauberer zu entscheiden. Nahe der Burg baute er ein kleines Häuschen, in dem er und ich, wie auch meine Tochter und mein Sohn lebten… wenn wir nicht in Hogwarts waren. Allerdings konnten wir diesen Frieden, der uns geschenkt wurde, nur kurze Zeit genießen. Im Jahr 997 n. Chr. verstarb Cedric an einer verschleppten Entzündung und ließ mich mit den Kindern allein zurück. Noch heute sehne ich mich nach seinen kräftigen Schultern oder dem leichten, kecken Lächeln um seinen Mund zurück. Gott sei Dank ist unser Sohn, Hengist, ihm ein wenig ähnlich. Beide Kinder, Hengist wie auch Eabae, lernten auf Hogwarts und verließen unsere Gemeinschaft nicht. Während Hengist später nach Hogsmeade zog und es nach einem Brand, zusammen mit den Söhnen des Longbottom abermals aufbaute, lehrt Eabae heute als Lehrerin in Hogwarts das Heilwissen und die Kenntnisse über Pflanzen und Fauna. _

_Natürlich wollt ihr auch wissen, wie es den anderen drei Gründern erging. Salazar, der uns im Jahr 978 n. Chr. verließ, kehrte nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Von ihm weiß ich am wenigsten, obwohl doch das eine oder andere Gerücht nach Hogwarts drang. So wird berichtet, dass sich ein mächtiger Zauberer in Cornwall aufhält, ein Meister der Legilimentik und des Zaubertrankes, der mit den Rittern der Walpurgis kooperiert. Man spricht auch davon, dass er durch das Land reist, um seine Forschungen voranzutreiben… dass dieser Zauberer ein Kundiger der schwarzen Magie ist und dass dieser Zauberer Parsel sprechen kann. Vieles von dem, was die Gerüchte aussagen, könnte auf Salazar zutreffen… und doch bin ich mir nicht im Klaren, ob es wirklich Salazar ist, denn auch Salazar müsste nun unser Alter haben. Vielleicht ist dieser Zauberer auch ein Sohn Salazars, denn eines der Gerüchte, die um 990 n. Chr. auftauchten, besagte, dass eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Kind an seiner Seite unterwegs gewesen sei. Manche sagen gar, dass die junge Frau Osdryd sei, seine ehemalige Schülerin, die nach ihrem Abschluss genau wie Salazar Hogwarts verließ und nie wieder auftauchte… zum Leidwesen ihres Vaters, mit dem sie sich nie aussöhnte. Doch auch dies ist ein Gerücht und sollte hier auch so behandelt werden. _

_Nachdem Salazar Hogwarts verlassen hatte, machten wir, die verbliebenen Gründer und Folcard sich daran, die Schule neu aufzubauen und zu erneuern. In diesem Sinne tat sich besonders Rowena hervor, die viele der Ideen zur Verschönerung von Hogwarts wahr machte. Sie hatte schon in der Vergangenheit gezeigt, dass sie als Äbtissin in der Lage war, eine solche Gemeinschaft zu führen. Während Godric und ich Kinder haben, die ihrerseits Kinder bekamen, blieb Rowena ihrem Glauben und vor allen ihren benediktinischen Regeln treu. Allerdings freute sie sich sehr, als ihre Schwestern einige ihrer Kinder nach Hogwarts schickten. Zusammen mit Godric, der nie über den Tod Melangells hinwegkam, wurde die Einteilung der Schüler in die vier Häuser vorangetrieben. Dazu wurde Richards alter Hut mittels Zauberei verändert, so dass dieser die Einteilung der Schüler in die vier Häuser übernahm, ohne dass einer von uns darüber böse hätte sein müssen. So wurde die Einteilung gerechter… und vor allem besser. Nach einiger Zeit der Ruhe und der Ausbildung verließ uns schließlich Folcard, der ins Frankenreich zurückkehren wollte, da er doch ein wenig Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat bekam. Als er dann schließlich auch noch von einer jungen Dame hörte, die jener ähnlich sah, nach der er vor der Gründung von Hogwarts gesucht hatte, verließ er uns. Sein und Salazars bester Schüler, Aelli, jener bucklige Junge, der Edith und anderen Schülern hinterher spioniert hatte und der berühmt war wegen seiner Prophezeiungen, übernahm schließlich das Haus Slytherin und führte es zu neuem Ruhm. Noch heute kann ich den älteren Mann durch die Gänge schleichen hören, auf der Suche nach Informationen über einzelne Schüler. Und wie damals fürchten sich die Schüler, wenn Aelli anwesend ist… auch wenn sein Unterricht ähnlich spannend verläuft wie einst der von Salazar. Ob Folcard seine Geliebte schließlich gefunden hat, weiß ich nicht… doch wie ich erfahren habe ist er dabei, im Frankenreich auch eine Schule für Zauberei aufzubauen. _

_Während Rowena schließlich die Leitung der Schule übernahm und in dieser Aufgabe aufging, stellte Godric nach und nach seinen Unterricht ein. Immer mehr übernahm sein Sohn Gyrth seine Aufgaben und immer mehr widmete sich Godric seiner eigenen Forschung. Nachdem seine Frau Melangell gestorben war und auch seine Tochter Osdryd ihn verlassen hatte, vergrub sich Godric in diese Arbeit. Zur großen Verwunderung aller wurde diese Arbeit um so intensiver, als Cedifor ap Einion, ein Zauberer, der einst im Dienste des Iago ap Idwal stand, als Forschender nach Hogwarts kam und hier ein Jahr blieb. Welche Forschung Godric betrieb… ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Im Grunde wurde er genauso ein Einsiedler wie es einst Salazar gewesen war. Zu jener Zeit drohten neue Gefahren Hogwarts zu treffen, auf die ich später eingehen möchte, so dass wir seine Forschung nicht so beachteten. Dann, eines Tages, waren sowohl Cedifor wie auch Godric verschwunden… und blieben es. Wie Godric Hogwarts verlassen hat… darüber gibt es viele Spekulationen. Eine die sich am hartnäckigsten hält, ist die, die eine junge Schülerin von Hogwarts, Vivianne aus Borbetomagus, uns erzählte. An jenem Abend, als Godric verschwand, hatten sie und andere einen Phönix gesehen, der von Hogwarts aufgestiegen war und dann in Richtung des Waldes verschwand. Vivianne, die vielleicht ein wenig mehr von den Forschungen Godrics mitbekommen haben mochte, war nun der Meinung, dass Godric seine Animagusform verändert habe und es ihm gelungen sei, ein magisches Tier, eben jener Phönix, zu werden, um Hogwarts über die Jahrhunderte zu beschützen. Mag dies nun ein Traum eines jungen Mädchens sein… oder die Wahrheit… ich weiß es nicht. Aber schön wäre es schon. Jedenfalls verließ so ein weiteres Mitglied unsere Runde von Zauberern. _

_Vor zwei Jahren, verstarb dann schließlich auch Rowena, so dass ich die Leitung der Schule übernahm und nun als letzte der vier Gründer an dieser Schule noch lehre. Allerdings nagt auch an mir das Alter, denn immerhin bin ich heute, am 01. September 1025 bereits gute 81 Jahre alt. Dennoch halten mich meine Schüler…_

Ein Pochen an der Tür beendete kurz Helgas Gedankengang, so dass sie die Feder aus der Hand legte.

„Herein", rief Helga und lehnte sich nach hinten in den erhöhten Stuhl, der mit einem Kissen ausgestattet war und ihr einiges an Komfort bot. Die Tür öffnete sich und Gyrth, ihr Lehrer für Verwandlung und Kriegswesen… und zugleich Hauslehrer der Gryffindors, trat mit seinem großen Wanderstock, den er gern bei sich hatte, ein.

„Noch nicht umgezogen, Tante? Es wird Zeit… in einer Stunde werden die Neuankömmlinge, die Erstklässler, hier in Hogwarts eintreffen und wir alle wollen sie doch in der großen Halle willkommen heißen, oder?"

Helga verzog ihr Gesicht, worauf sie ein spitzbübisches Grinsen in Gyrths Gesicht erntete. Gyrth wusste genau, wie es Helga hasste, von ihm als Tante angesprochen zu werden. Natürlich nutzte dies nichts… ja er genoss es richtig, andere darauf hinzuweisen, dass Helga so etwas wie eine Tante für ihn war. Nicht dass es Helga nicht ehrte, einen solchen ‚Neffen' zu haben, denn Gyrth war ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer und Mensch, auch wenn er seine spitzbübische Art und seine Scherze nie aufgegeben hatte. Aber so wie er es sagte, machte es sie noch älter. Zudem hatte Gyrth langes graues Haar und einen langen grauen Bart, trug meist weite graue Gewänder, die sicher bequem, aber keinesfalls modern waren. Die goldene Spange, die das Gewand auf der Schulter hielt und die das Zeichen der Gryffindors, den Löwen, zierte, war das einzige Schmuckstück, das Gyrth trug. Helga hatte versucht sich selbst ein wenig jünger zu machen. Ihr Haar hatte seit Jahren wieder eine rötliche Färbung und auch ihre Gewänder hatten ein wenig moderneren Stil, doch ließ sich ihr Alter natürlich trotzdem nicht leugnen.

„Natürlich wollen wir sie nicht warten lassen, Gyrth. Vor allem wollen wir sie nicht deiner Miene und deinem Ärger aussetzen, wenn das Essen, das Wewe für uns heute Abend wieder hergerichtet hat, nicht rechtzeitig kommt und dann vielleicht sogar ein wenig kalt wird", sagte Helga und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Dafür kann ich nichts… hättest du dich nicht mit Wewe und den anderen Hauselfen zusammengesetzt und diese neuen Rezepte eingeführt, wäre ich nicht so verwöhnt", sagte Gyrth und hob unschuldig seine Hände. Doch ein breites Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, ja… nur wieder auf die anderen schieben. Aber wenn du diese Rezepte nicht magst und das Essen nicht willst, kann ich ja Wewe anweisen, dass er dir eine Suppe…"

„Wage es ja nicht, mir meinen Spaß an diesem Fest zu nehmen, Helga! Ich habe mich die letzten Wochen nur auf dieses Festessen gefreut… und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich euer Essen nicht mögen würde?", erwiderte Gyrth ein wenig hektisch. Dann schauten sie sich beide an und begannen laut zu lachen. Gyrth ließ sich in einen nahen Stuhl fallen und schaute auf das Tagebuch, das noch immer auf dem Tisch lag.

„Du hast endlich weiterschreiben können?", fragte er sie, worauf sie nickte. Jahrelang hatte das Tagebuch, das nun schon mehr eine Geschichte von Hogwarts zu werden drohte, in Ruhe gelassen, hatte allenfalls Stichpunkte gemacht, um nichts zu vergessen, doch nun hatte sie sich aufgerafft, wenigstens den Teil der Gründung und den Kampf um Hogwarts abzuschließen.

„Und… hast du schon über den Aufstand der Trolle berichtet… oder über die Suche nach diesem verhexten Buch der Schattenwesen… oder über den schwarzen Magier, diesen Abi Amir al-Mansur, diesen einstigen Kämmerer, der 997 n. Chr. die Alleinherrschaft über das Kaliftum von Cordoba erhielt und zu einem der großen Gegenspieler von uns und der Christenheit wurde, ehe er und seine Familie durch einen Volksaufstand, den wir und unsere befreundeten muslimischen Rechtsgelehrten gefördert haben, 1009 n. Chr. abgelöst wurde… ich kann mich noch gut an Cordoba erinnern… nur schade, dass unser alter Freund Muhammad II. al-Mahdi nicht so lange gelebt hat. Oder über diesen Mantikor, der England unsicher machte… oder gar über den Besuch von Papst Silvester II hier in Hogwarts, dem einzigen Papst mit magischer Begabung, der einer der führenden Gelehrten seiner Zeit war?", fragte Gyrth nach, doch Helga schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Gyrth… soweit bin ich noch nicht. Ich habe zwar schon darauf hingewiesen, dass es Zeiten gab, wo wir Probleme hatten… und haben… aber ich habe erst noch die Gründung und den Kampf um Hogwarts um 978 n. Chr. abgehandelt. Alles Weitere muss noch warten! Immerhin müssen wir uns auch mit den Homilies dieses Erzbischofs Wulfstan und über diese Flüchtlinge aus Ungarn, die dort von König Stephan vertrieben wurden, auseinandersetzen", sagte Helga und hob entschuldigend ihre Schultern.

„Natürlich hast du recht… außerdem haben wir ja unsere Schüler auszubilden. Nun, ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann mal dein Tagebuch zum Lesen geben wirst", sagte Gyrth seufzend.

„Oh, du wirst es schon irgendwann lesen können… wenn ich es dir vermache. Doch jetzt sollten wir uns wirklich auf das Fest vorbereiten. Meinst du, dass Alo einen seiner Zentauren zum Fest entsenden wird?"

„Glaubst du noch an Wunder? Seit Berin gestorben ist, kommen die Zentauren kaum mehr aus dem Wald heraus. Ich habe in Hogsmeade schon das Gerücht gehört, die Zentauren seien gar nicht mehr im Wald sondern weitergezogen. Und in den Wald um Hogwarts gehen die Leutchen auch nicht mehr, seit dort weitere magische Geschöpfe Zuflucht gefunden haben. Einige der Leute sprechen gar von einem ‚Verbotenen Wald'. Du kennst ja ihre Vorlieben für wüste Geschichten und Gerüchte", sagte Gyrth kopfschüttelnd. Dann erhob er sich und stützte sich auf seinen Stab.

„Nun… ich muss weiter. Will noch einmal bei Cyneburg vorbeisehen, wie es ihr geht!" sagte Gyrth und trottete zur Tür.

„Weiberheld", entfuhr es Helga unwillkürlich.

„Was sagtest du?", fragte Gyrth grinsend, als hätte er das eben Gesagte nicht mitbekommen.

„Ach, nichts… du weißt doch, alte Menschen sprechen manchmal laut mit sich selbst. War nicht wichtig. Wir sehen uns nachher auf dem Fest", sagte Helga und winkte Gyrth zu, der zum Abschied noch einmal seinen Wanderstock hob und Helgas Zimmer verließ. Helga packte ihre Feder weg, rollte das Pergament auf und verschloss das Tagebuch. Dann brachte sie mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen ihre Garderobe in Ordnung und warf sich ihren Umhang um die Schultern, den sie mit ihrer Spange, die einen Dachs darstellte, an ihrem Gewand befestigte. Ehe sie zu ihrem Schmuckkästchen griff, um zu überlegen, ob sie noch weitere Schmuckstücke anlegen sollte, griff sie noch einmal zu ihrem Becher, in dem sich verwässerter Wein befand, und trank diesen aus. Dann stellte sie den goldenen Becher, der einst von dem alten Schmid Longbottom aus den Resten Hruntings gefertigt worden war, auf ihren Tisch zurück. Noch einmal betrachtete sie den Becher, der sich in dieser Form kaum von einem anderen Becher unterschied… allenfalls vielleicht durch das Symbol des Dachses an der Innenseite… und der doch eine so große Bedeutung für Helga besaß.

‚Einst warst du das Ding, in dem sich die Seelen so vieler Menschen aufhielten… und heute dienst du zur Labung meiner eigenen Seele', sagte Helga lächelnd, ehe ihr Blick schließlich doch noch zu ihrem Schmuckkästchen wanderte.

‚Was sollte ich vielleicht noch anlegen?', fragte sie sich, als ihr Blick auf das Diadem mit einem kleinen Diamanten fiel… einem Teil des einstigen Adamas der Zentauren. Rowena hatte den großen Diamanten auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden… in den Händen des toten Nadals. Nachdem Nadal schließlich auf einem der Berge um Hogwarts herum dem Feuer übergeben worden war, hatte Rowena den Diamanten den Zentauren zurückgebracht, doch diese hatten schließlich auf ihn verzichtet. Natürlich konnte Hogwarts solch ein Schmuckstück nicht annehmen und so war der Diamant aufgeteilt worden. Einen Teil hatten die Wikinger unter Sven erhalten, einen Teil die Zentauren, den Rest hatten die Leute aus Hogwarts und Hogsmeade bekommen. Das kleine Stück, das Helga bekommen hatte, wurde in ein Diadem eingefügt… jenes Diadem, das sie nun in der Hand hatte. Doch zu einem solchen Fest war das Schmuckstück zu prunkvoll und so legte sie das Diadem wieder in die Truhe und begnügte sich schließlich mit einigen Ringen. Als sie noch einmal überlegte, ob sie noch etwas anderes anlegen sollte, hörte sie plötzlich Krach von außerhalb ihres Zimmers. Krach, welcher von irgendeinem Schüler auszugehen schien.

‚Welcher Schüler macht hier einen solchen Lärm?', fragte sich Helga und lief zur Tür, doch als sie diese aufmachte, sah sie zunächst nichts. Nicht, dass es dort nichts zu sehen gegeben hätte, doch alles schien hinter einer weißen Wolke aus Mehl und Dreck zu verschwinden.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", sagte Helga erstaunt, zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ erstmal diese Mehlwolke verschwinden.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Lanfranc, das wirst du mir büßen", sagte eine Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe, worauf Helga sich zu ihr umdrehte. Zunächst sah sie nur etwas Graues, das vage wie ein menschliches Wesen aussah und das sich schließlich als einer ihrer Schüler entpuppte. Dieser Schüler war vollständig mit grauem Ton und Mehlspuren verdreckt, so dass sie nur feststellen konnte, dass dieses Wesen wohl ein Junge war… ein Schüler, etwa dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt, wohl aus der zweiten oder dritten Klasse. Noch immer hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, mit dem er sich hatte wehren wollen, doch scheinbar hatte ihm jemand anderes einen bösen Streich gespielt. Helga trat zu dem Jungen heran, der erst jetzt die Schulleiterin erkannte und sie mit großen Augen ansah. Helga stellte fest, dass seine Augen himmelblau waren… so blau wie das Meer oder ein Bergsee. Doch mehr konnte sie wegen des Deckes nicht erkennen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie den Jungen, der sie noch immer fast starr ansah.

„Ich… also…", begann der Junge zu stammeln, doch erst Helgas mildes Lächeln ließ die Starre des Jungen ein wenig vergehen.

„Wer hat dies mit dir angestellt? Du sagtest etwas von einem Lanfranc?", fragte Helga nach.

„Ja, Mylady. Lanfranc aus dem Haus Slytherin. Er ist der Sohn eines Fürsten aus der Normandie. Er war an diesem Streich beteiligt… so wie einige dieser Normannen."

So wie dieser Junge das Wort ‚Normannen' aussprach, schien er von den Leuten aus der Normandie nicht viel zu halten. Helga runzelte ein wenig ihre Stirn.

„Und warum meinst du, dass die… normannischen Schüler aus dem Haus Slytherin dir dies angetan haben?", fragte Helga den Jungen, der sie daraufhin noch ein wenig wütender anblinzelte.

„Nun, weil ich Angelsachse bin… und weil mein Vater kein so reicher Schnösel ist. Zudem bin ich ein Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor. Ich hatte meinen Hauslehrer, Meister Gyrth, gesucht, weil er mir vor dem heutigen Abend noch ein Buch über Verwandlungen geben wollte… und da ich gedacht hatte, dass er es vergessen haben könnte, wollte ich ihn aufsuchen. Davon haben wohl die Slytherins erfahren und wollten mich wohl erinnern, woher ich eigentlich komme", sagte der Junge, der sich den Dreck vom Körper zu wischen begann. Helga schwang ihren Zauberstab und half ihm dabei.

„Wieso haben dich die Slytherin aber mit Mehl… und vor allem mit Ton… so verdreckt?", fragte Helga nach, worauf der dunkelhaarige Junge seinen Kopf senkte. Helga bemerkte, dass seine Haare sehr dicht und unbändig waren. Ein wenig erinnerte sie dies an den Bart Dunstans, der ebenso wenig von seinem Träger gebändigt werden konnte.

„Weil mein Vater ein Töpfer ist", sagte der Junge, der sich wegen seines Vaters ein wenig zu schämen schien. Helga griff unter das Kinn des Jungen und zwang ihn so aufzuschauen. Durch den körperlichen Kontakt wurde Helga gewahr, welch großes magisches Potential in dem Jungen lag. Eine Kraft, wie sie sie selten bei einem Schüler empfunden hatte.

„Sei deswegen nicht traurig oder wütend. Mein Vater war ein Bauer. Und auch wenn meine Mutter aus einem königlichen Haus stammte, so lebte sie mit uns, ihren Kindern, recht einfach auf unserem Gut. Wir waren beileibe nicht reich… und oft gab es nur fettigen Eintopf zu essen. Aber wir waren glücklich… und deswegen bin ich meinen Eltern auch heute noch dankbar. Und als ich dann in die Lehre Richard Eriugenas ging, war dies auch kein Zuckerschlecken, denn auch dort lernte ich manchmal den Hunger kennen. Also lass dich nicht von… wie sagtest du doch gleich… den reichen Schnöseln ärgern. Sie sind nicht anders als du es bist", sagte Helga. Noch einmal schienen die Bilder ihrer Eltern gegenwärtig zu werden… zusammen mit dem Bild Richards, der seinen Hund Rufus streichelte… und Helga musste noch etwas mehr lächeln.

„Nun, sie meinen, wir Angelsachsen wären sowieso ein wenig… ärmlich", sagte der Junge leicht verärgert, worauf Helga den Kopf schüttelte.

„Normannen und Angelsachsen, Dänen, Waliser, Christen und Moslems… wieso kann man nicht einfach miteinander auskommen. Aber lass nur, ich werde mir diese Slytherins schon greifen. Du dagegen solltest…", begann Helga, wurde aber von einem blonden Mädchen unterbrochen, das um die Ecke lief und nach dem Jungen zu rufen begann.

„Potter, wir müssen… ach herrje!", sagte sie und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Junge blickte sie verständnisvoll an, wobei seine Augen ein wenig mehr zu glänzen begannen.

„Ähm… Mylady!", begann dann das Mädchen nun ein wenig beklommen und näherte sich Helga und dem Jungen, den sie ‚Potter' genannt hatte.

„Potter?", fragte Helga nach, worauf der Junge mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Eigentlich heiße ich Oeric, Mylady. Aber alle meine Freunde nennen mich Potter… auf Grund meiner Herkunft", erklärte der Junge die Frage Helga Hufflepuffs. Helga grinste ein wenig und verzog dabei ihre Mundwinkel.

„Nun gut, Oeric… oder Potter, wie du es lieber haben möchtest. Ich denke, ihr solltet euch sputen, um in die Halle zu kommen, denn bald wird das Fest beginnen… und ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr beide auf diesen Abend verzichten wollt. Und wegen deines Anliegens an Meister Gyrth… so werde ich ihn daran erinnern, dir dieses bestimmte Buch zu geben. Ansonsten solltest du weitere Wünsche nach einigen Büchern haben, so wende dich doch das nächste Mal direkt an mich. Gute, aber vor allem arbeitsame Schüler sind bei mir immer wieder gern gesehen", sagte Helga und lächelte den beiden Jugendlichen zu, die eifrig nickten. Dann, im nächsten Augenblick, wandten sie sich um und verschwanden in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Helga lächelte ihnen nach, ehe sie zurück in ihr Zimmer trat, um noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel zu überprüfen, ob noch irgendetwas fehlte.

„Dieses Potential… wirklich bemerkenswert. Ich denke, wir werden von diesem… Potter noch ein Menge hören. Und wenn nicht von ihm, dann von seinen Nachfahren", sagte sie und dachte dabei an den Blick des Jungen zu dem blonden Mädchen, der recht vertraut gewesen war. Dann richtete sie sich noch einmal auf, griff Richards alten Hut, der ein ganzes Jahr an seinem Lied geübt hatte und noch immer murmelnd neue Strophen hinzudichtete und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Festhalle, um die neuen Schüler in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können.

**_ENDE_**

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Review:**

**Steffen:** Vielen Dank für dein Review. Und vielen Dank für dein Lob! Es ist schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefallen hat und es ist schön, dass ich dich mit dieser Geschichte ein wenig erfreuen konnte. Für mich war es von vorn klar, dass die Geschichte einen geschichtlichen Hintergrund erhalten musste, denn zu jener Zeit standen eben Zauberer und ‚Muggle' eben, wie du selbst beschrieben hast, näher zusammen.

Das mein etwas geschwollener Schreibstil (auch ein wenig beeinflusst von jener zeit) ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, ist ein guter Kritikpunkt, den ich in Zukunft ein wenig beachten werde.

Zum Streit Salazar und den anderen Gründern… ja, Salazar hat wegen des Streites Hogwarts verlassen, so wie Professor Binns es beschrieben hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich diesen Streit zwischen Godric und Salazar im Vorfeld der Schlacht noch ein wenig deutlicher beschreiben sollen… mit mehr ‚Dramatik'. Auf der anderen Seite wollte ich die Kapitel auch nicht überlasten. Wichtig war mir auf jeden Fall darzustellen, dass Salazar, im Unterschied zu einem Voldemort, ein Mensch ist, der Schwächen aber auch Stärken hatte, der Freundschaft und Liebe kannte und der nicht aus Dollerei einen Basilisken züchten wollte. Nur um damit nicht reine Zauberer zu töten. Dies konnte für mich nie der Hauptgrund gewesen sein.

Wenn ein Buch herauskommen sollte, werde ich es dir zuschicken… nochmals vielen Dank

**Fluffy**: Vielen Dank auch an dich. Ich habe mich wieder sehr über deinen Kommentar gefreut. Schön, dass du dein Abi bestanden hast.

Ja, auch ich war wehmütig. Immerhin ist die Geschichte nun, nach zwei Jahren so beendet. Ja, Sven war ein echter Gryffindor… und wie du lesen konntest, war der Kontakt zu seinem Vater nie mehr gut.

Nun, die Geschichtsbücher beschreiben meist die Tatsachen, aber keine Gefühle. Letztendlich hat Salazar Hogwarts verlassen… hat sich mit den anderen Gründern überworfen… hat seine Ansichten gehabt, wer in Hogwarts lernen dürfte und wer nicht. Es hat den Basilisken in Hogwarts gegeben, den Salazar anschaffen ließ. Doch meist geben die Geschichtsbücher keine Auskunft, warum so mancher das eine oder andere tat. Und hinter den blanken Zahlen verbergen sich immer Menschen mit Gefühlen und Hoffnungen, mit Ideen und Ansichten. Dies herauszuarbeiten war mein Ansinnen. ( und auch einer der Gründe warum Harry wohl die Geschichtsstunden meist verschlafen hat)

Ich werde dir meine Projekte zuschicken, wenn sie ein wenig mehr in Arbeit sind. Jetzt habe ich erstmal wieder Daten und Besonderheiten zusammengetragen. Bald werde ich mit dem Prolog zu einer Geschichte beginnen. Beide werden jedenfalls spannend und reizen mich immer mehr.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Informationen:**

**England im dänischen Großreich um 1025**

Auf die Flucht des Königs Aethelred folgten einige Jahre Kämpfe zwischen Angelsachsen, eingesessenen und seefahrenden Dänen. Neuer König wurde schließlich 1016 der Däne Knut der Große, der England und Dänemark in Personalunion regierte sowie weite Teile Nordeuropas, wie zum Beispiel Norwegen und Schottland, beherrschte. England war damit Teil eines durch Seefahrt zusammengehaltenen Großreiches. Knut heiratete Emma, die Witwe Aethelreds, und konvertierte zum Christentum. Die Christianisierung in Dänemark und im 1028 von Knut eroberten Norwegen begann mit angelsächsischen Priestern. Neben der Einbeziehung der Kirche in seine Herrschaftsstrukturen bemühte Knut sich um die Integration sowohl der Angelsachsen als auch der sesshaft gewordenen Dänen in sein Reich. Die Bevölkerungsgruppen wurden vom König weitgehend gleich behandelt, unterschieden sich aber durch die verschiedenen jeweils für sie geltenden Rechtsordnungen, denen allerdings die Basis des germanischen Stammesrechts gemeinsam war. Wichtigstes rechtliches Werkzeug des Königs war der Königsfriede, mit dem Ansiedlungen, Gutshöfe, Einrichtungen (beispielsweise Kirchen, Straßen oder Brücken) und Personengruppen (etwa die Juden), die in den persönlichen Haushalt des Königs übernommen und damit geschützt wurden. Als zusätzliche Verwaltungsebene über den Shires richtete der selten in England anwesende König vier Eldoms oder Earldoms (Wessex, Mercia, East Anglia und Northumbria) ein, die jeweils von einem Herzog ( Earldorman oder einfach Earl) verwaltet wurden. Weitere Eldoms und damit Eldormänner wurden nicht mehr zugelassen. Bei politischen Entscheidungen holte er in der Regel den Rat der Großen des Landes ein. Sein wichtigster Ratgeber war aber Godwin, Earl of Wessex, aus der Adelsfamilie der Godwins, die noch in späterer Zeit eine wichtige Rolle in Englands Geschichte spielen sollten.

**Abi Amîr al-Mansûr/ Almansor**

Abi Amîr al-Mansûr/ Almansor (arabisch: ألمنصور "al-Mansor bi-Allah", "Der mit Gott Siegreiche"; 939; † 1002) war faktischer Alleinherrscher von 978 bis 1002 für den Umayyaden-Kalifen im Kalifat von Córdoba. Muhammad ibn Abi Amir entstammte einer aus dem Jemen nach Andalusien eingewanderten Familie. Er studierte Recht, Grammatik und Literatur in Córdoba und begann als Sekretär der Hofkanzlei seine Tätigkeit in der Verwaltung. Nach dem Tod des Kalifen al-Hakam II. (976) gelangte dessen minderjähriger Sohn Hischam II. auf den Kalifenthron. Mit Unterstützung von Subh, der Mutter und Regentin von Hischam II., des Wesirs al-Mushafi und des Generals Ghalib wurde zunächst eine Verschwörung der Eunuchen unterdrückt, die einen anderen Umayyaden auf den Thron in Córdoba heben wollten. Nachdem Abi Amir al-Mansur die Tochter des Generals Ghalib al-Asma geheiratet hatte, gelang ihm die Ausschaltung des Wesirs al-Mushafi. Später setzte er seine Macht als Kämmerer auch gegen Ghalib durch und kontrollierte damit die Macht im Kalifat. Nachdem Abi Amîr 978 eine neue Verschwörung der Eunuchen vereitelt hatte, beherrschte er faktisch das Kalifat von Córdoba, wobei Hischam II. von der Ausübung der Macht faktisch ausgeschlossen wurde, jedoch als zurückgezogen lebender Gelehrter weiterhin der Kalif blieb. Um seine Stellung zu sichern, löste Almansor die Sklavengarde der Umayyaden auf und baute ein neues Heer aus marokkanischen Söldnern auf. Dabei wurde die herkömmliche Gliederung der Truppen nach Stämmen aufgegeben. Durch diese Militärreform kam es nach dem 8. Jahrhundert zu einer erneuten Einwanderungswelle von Berbern nach Andalusien, deren Gegensatz zu den Arabern später zum Untergang des Kalifats beitragen sollte. Mit dem neuen Heer unternahm Abi Amir 52 Feldzüge gegen die christlichen Reiche in Nordspanien. So wurde 981 Zamora erobert, 985 Barcelona geplündert. 987 verwüstete er Coimbra, welches danach für 7 Jahre unbewohnt blieb. 988 wird León erobert und 997 das stark befestigte christliche Wallfahrtszentrum Santiago de Compostela in Galicien zerstört, wobei jedoch aus Respekt das Apostelgrab unangetastet blieb. Ein paar tausend christliche Überlebende schleppten die Glocken von Compostela nach Cordoba, wo sie zu Lampen für die Moschee umgeschmolzen wurden. Abi Amir erneuerte auch die Herrschaft im nördlichen Marokko, wobei er seinen Sohn Abd al-Malik in Fes 998 als Statthalter einsetzte. Auf Grund dieser Erfolge legte sich Abi Amir den Beinamen al-Mansur zu, woraus sich die europäische Bezeichnung Almansor ableitet. 996 nahm er sogar den Titel eines Königs an. Er gründete für sich die neue Palaststadt al-Madina az-Zahira („die glänzende Stadt"), in die auch die Verwaltung aus der umayyadischen Medina-Azahara-Residenz ausgelagert wurde. Des weiteren begann er mit eigenen Münzprägungen und verwendete eigene Siegel. Abi Amir al-Mansur förderte auch Kunst und Kultur, wobei er aber die Bibliothek des ihm ergebenen Kalifen Al-Hakam II. von philosophischen Schriften säubern ließ, um sich das Wohlwollen der islamischen Rechtsgelehrten zu sichern. Andererseits erweiterte er letztmalig die Mezquita-Moschee (987–988) von Córdoba und erweiterte auch die Stadt selbst. Im Juli 1002 soll er in Folge einer Verletzung, die er in der Schlacht von Calatañazor gegen Alfons V. von León erhielt, erblindet sein. Im August 1002 starb Abi Amîr al-Mansûr vermutlich in Medinaceli auf der Rückkehr von einem Feldzug. Nachfolger als Kämmerer und Regent wurde sein ältester Sohn Abd al-Malik (1002–1008). Abd al-Malik (1002–1008) konnte die Macht seines Vaters als Kämmerer/Reichsverweser erfolgreich behaupten und die erfolgreichen Kriegszüge gegen die Christen fortsetzen. So wurde León 1004 erneut erobert und geplündert. Er wurde aber von seinem Bruder Abd ar-Rahman Sanchuelo (1008–1009) vergiftet. Dieser strebte nun das Amt des Kalifen an und zwang Hischam II. ihn als Nachfolger zu ernennen. Dies führte zu einem Volksaufstand in Córdoba und zur Absetzung von Hischam II. Als Sanchuelo im Kampf um die Herrschaft in Córdoba fiel, war der Einfluss der Amiriden in der Hauptstadt gebrochen.

**Muhammad II. al-Mahdi**

Muhammad war ein Urenkel von Abd ar-Rahman III. Er musste sich aber unter der Regentschaft des Amiriden al-Muzaffar (1002-1008) in Córdoba versteckt halten, als sein Vater Hischam wegen einer Verschwörung hingerichtet wurde. Als dessen Nachfolger Sanchuelo 1008 einen Feldzug nach Kastilien unternahm, organisierte Muhammad im Februar 1009 einen Aufstand in Córdoba, wobei er sich besonders auf die muslimischen Rechtsgelehrten stützte, die der Herrschaft Sanchuelos ablehnend gegen überstanden. Als die Stadt unter Kontrolle der Aufständischen war, wurde Hischam II. gezwungen, zu Gunsten von Muhammad zurückzutreten. Beim Versuch die Herrschaft in Córdoba wieder zu erringen, wurde Sanchuelo von seinen Truppen verlassen und getötet. Zwar versuchte Muhammad II. seine Herrschaft zu stabilisieren, indem er unislamische Steuern aufhob, doch führte die Verfolgung der Anhänger Almansors zu Revolten der Berbertruppen, die unter Almansor angeworben worden waren. Nach der Vertreibung der Berber aus Córdoba im Juni 1009 wurde Muhammad II. am 5. November 1009 vor der Hauptstadt von den Berbern geschlagen. Während Muhammad II. nach Toledo floh, besetzten und plünderten die Berber Córdoba und setzten den Umayyaden Sulaiman al-Mustain als Kalifen ein. Muhammad II. konnte sich in der Folgezeit mit dem Statthalter al-Wahid von Toledo und den Katalanen verbünden und 1010, nach einem Sieg bei Córdoba erneut den Kalifenthron besteigen. Allerdings wurde er durch den Abzug seiner katalanischen Verbündeten erheblich geschwächt. In dieser Situation wurde Muhammad II. durch einen Putsch der Sklaventruppen gestürzt und getötet.

**Silvester II**

Silvester II. (lat. der Waldmann; bürgerlicher Name Gerbert von Aurillac, auch Gerbert von Reims; ca. 950 in Aquitanien; † 12. Mai 1003 in Rom) war ein Mathematiker, Abt von Bobbio, Erzbischof von Reims und Ravenna, schließlich Papst der katholischen Kirche vom 2. April 999 bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 1003. Gerbert von Aurillac ist zweifellos eine der interessantesten Gestalten des ausgehenden 10. Jahrhunderts. Seine Ausbildung erhielt er u.a. im nordspanischen Katalonien und im französischen Reims. Erwähnenswert ist sein Studium an den islamischen Universitäten in Sevilla und Córdoba, wo er an den reichen Erkenntnissen der damaligen islamischen Welt teilnahm. 981 wurde er Abt im italienischen Kloster Bobbio und schließlich 991 Erzbischof von Reims. Er galt als einer der führenden Gelehrten seiner Zeit. Seit 997 war Gerbert persönlicher Lehrer und politischer Berater des deutschen Kaisers Otto III. (996 - 1002), der ihn 998 zum Erzbischof von Ravenna und schließlich 999 zum Papst (999 - 1003) machte. Als Papst konnte er die Politik Ottos unterstützen (Renovatio imperii Romanorum). Den politisch-kirchlichen Ambitionen gleichwertig ist die wissenschaftliche Tätigkeit Gerberts. Seine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten wurden gerühmt, ebenso seine Kenntnisse besonders in der Mathematik und Astronomie. Verbunden sind mit ihm die Verwendung von Abakus und Astrolabium. So erweist sich Gerbert als Repräsentant seiner Zeit, sowohl der politisch-kirchlichen Entwicklungen als auch des frühmittelalterlichen Bildungskanons. Wohl schon zu Lebzeiten wegen seines großen Wissens gefürchtet, entwickelten sich in den Zeiten ab etwa 1100 Geschichten, Silvester II. hätte sich mit Magie beschäftigt und sei mit dem Teufel im Bunde gewesen. In moderner Zeit wurden seine wissenschaftlichen Leistungen häufig verklärt, so schrieb man ihm die Einführung des arabischen Ziffernsystems und der Null ins abendländische Rechnen zu, die tatsächlich erst im Verlauf des 12. Jahrhunderts durch Übersetzungen des Rechenbuches von Al-Chwarizmi erfolgte, während er lediglich Anteil an der Einführung einer mittelalterlichen Sonderform des Abakus, mit bezifferten Rechensteinen, beteiligt war.

**Wulfstan**** von York**

Wulfstan von York, Erzbischof von York; + 28.5. 1023. Wulfstan entstammte einer angesehenen Familie. Seine Mutter starb bei der komplizierten Geburt. Über sein Leben vor Eintritt in das Benediktinerkloster von Ely ist wenig überliefert. Er war Abt, ehe er 996 Bischof von London wurde. 1002 wurde er als Nachfolger von Aldulf (Ealdulf) zum Erzbischof von York berufen, und war damit auch Bischof von Worcester (die Bischofssitze von York und Worcester waren damals zeitweise vereint). Wulfstans Name ist in mehreren Dokumenten von Synoden und Kirchenversammlungen belegt. Er war sowohl unter König Aethelred als auch unter König Knut angesehener Vertrauter und geistlicher Berater. Er starb am 28.5. 1023 in York und wurde auf eigenen Wunsch im Kloster von Ely begraben. Wulfstan zählt zusammen mit Alkuin zu den bedeutendsten angelsächsischen Autoren volkssprachlicher und lateinischer Prosa. Er war ein charismatischer Prediger und berühmt für seine rhetorisch brillanten Homilien. Seine Werke gehören zu den bedeutendsten literarischen Zeugnissen der altenglischen Literatur. In seiner bekanntesten Predigt, »Sermo Lupi ad Anglos« (1014), geißelt Wulfstan das sittenlose Leben seiner Zeitgenossen und prangert die Missachtung der sozialen Ordnung und der göttlichen Gebote in allen Gesellschaftsschichten der Angelsachsen an. Er deutet die anhaltenden Überfälle der heidnischen Dänen als Vorzeichen der göttlichen Apokalypse und als Strafe Gottes. Er mahnt eindringlich zur moralischen Umkehr und warnt vor der allgegenwärtigen Gefahr durch den »Antichrist«. Zudem verteufelte er sämtliche Hexen und Magier.

**Stefan I von Ungarn**

Stephan I. (ungarisch (Szent) István) ( 969 bei Gran (Esztergom), † 15. August 1038) aus dem Geschlecht der Arpaden war der erste König Ungarns und ist heute der Nationalheilige des Landes. Er christianisierte die heidnischen Magyaren. Sein Gedenktag ist der 20. August, der in Ungarn auch Nationalfeiertag ist. Die römisch-katholische Kirche gedenkt dieses Heiligen am 16. August.

Zusammen mit seinem Vater Géza wurde Stephan 985 von Adalbert von Prag getauft. Während der Großfürst Géza trotz der Taufe im Grunde Heide blieb, erhielt Stephan eine christliche Erziehung. Diese wurde noch verstärkt durch die Verheiratung Stephans mit der bayrischen Herzogstochter Gisela, der Schwester des späteren Kaisers Heinrich II. Zudem festigte die Hochzeit das Bündnis Ungarns mit den bayerischen Fürsten, die noch 991 einen Feldzug gegen die Ungarn geführt hatten, und besiegelte die Bindung der Ungarn an die Westkirche. Als Stephan 997 die Nachfolge seines Vaters als Großfürst antrat, war er auch dank des Einflusses von Adalbert von Prag vermutlich Christ aus Überzeugung. Am Anfang seiner Herrschaft musste er sich zunächst gegen seinen Vetter Koppany durchsetzen, der selbst den Anspruch auf den Fürstenstuhl erhob. 1000 sandte Stephan den Abt Astricus (Anastasius) aus dem Gefolge Adalberts zu Papst Silvester II. mit der Bitte nach Gewährung der Königswürde. Unterstützt wurde dieses Anliegen vom deutschen Kaiser Otto III., der mit Stephan verwandt war und sich zur gleichen Zeit in Rom befand. Anastasius brachte schließlich die Krönungsinsignien mit zurück nach Ungarn und wurde später zum Bischof von Gran (Esztergom) ernannt, dem Oberhaupt der ungarischen Landeskirche. Die Königskrönung Stephans durch einen päpstlichen Gesandten am 17. August 1000 in Gran war verbunden mit der Installierung dieser Landeskirche und vermutlich auch mit der Schenkung des Königreichs Ungarn an den Papst, der es darauf als Lehen an Stephan zurückgab. Dieser Schritt, analog zur Schaffung des Königreichs Polen, sollte die Herrschaft Stephans und die Kontinuität der Thronfolge in seiner Familie sichern. Stephan setzte als König die Christianisierung fort. Er holte vor allem deutsche Ordensleute als Missionare ins Land. Er stand in Kontakt mit Bruno von Querfurt und Odo von Cluny. Darüber hinaus ordnete er die politische Struktur Ungarns neu.

Unter Stefan wurden Zauberer und Hexen zum ersten Mal gejagt. Denn "Der Zauberer, der Menschen an Leib und Seele schädigt, begeht ein bürgerliches Verbrechen, und soll darum dem Geschädigten oder den Angehörigen desselben zu beliebiger Behandlung übergeben werden. Dagegen gilt Hexerei als Dämonendienst und als rein kirchliches Vergehen. Daher bestimmt das decretum sancti stephani, dass, wenn man eine Hexe finde, sie in die Kirche geführt und dem Geistlichen empfohlen werden solle, der sie zum Fasten und zur Erlernung des Glaubens anhalten werde. Werde sie zum anderen Mal über demselben Vergehen ergriffen, so solle sie wieder fasten, darauf aber mit dem glühend gemachten Kirchenschlüssel auf der Brust, an der Stirn und zwischen den Schultern in Kreuzesform gebrandmarkt werden. Bei dem dritten Betretungsfalle möge man sie dem weltlichen Gericht übergeben. Wer Wahrsagerei treibe, solle vom Bischof mit Geißelhieben auf den rechten Weg zurückgebracht werden." Damit ging er weiter, als alle bisherigen Bußbücher.

**Personen, die in diesem Kapitel der Geschichte Nosce te ipsum, 3. Buch, vorkommen. Die Personen, die kursiv geschrieben sind, sind erdacht (entweder von JKR oder von mir).**

**Aelfhere**

Eldorman von Mercien, Führer der ostsächsischen Partei, Onkel von König Edgar

**Aelfstan**

Bischof von London, nachdem Dunstan diesen Titel abgab, um Erzbischof von Canterbury zu werden. Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Aelfthrith**

Frau Edgars von 965 n. Chr., Tochter Ordgar, Eldorman von Devonshire.

**_Aelli_**

buckliger Schüler von Hogwarts, Slytherin, kommt aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat Visionen und Prophezeiungen

**Aethelgar**

Bischof von Selsey, dann bis 990 Erzbischof von Canterbury.

**Aethelred**

Sohn Edgars und Aelfthriths, ab 978 n. Chr. König Englands

**_Alo_**

Zentaur. Zwillingsbruder von Berin

**_Bellona_**

Ratsmitglied der Wölfe von 963 n. Chr., sie gehört dem Vampirclan der Baobhan-Sith an

**Byrhtnoth**

Eldorman von Essex, Nachfolger Aelfheres im Witan, starb 991 bei Maldon

**_Cedifor_****_ ap Einion _**

Ehemaliger Hofzauberer Iagos, später Freund Godrics

**_Cedric Mac Mail Colluim_**

Ehemann von Helga, Vetter des ehemaligen Königs Dubh und des jetzigen Königs Kenneth II von Schottland, Herr und Wildhüter der Burg Hogwarts und des Dorfes Hogsmeade

**_Corric_**

einäugiger Housecarl Solmen von Slytherins, Mitglied der Wölfe. Starb durch das Schwert Hrunting

**_Cuthbert _**

Sohn eines unbedeutenden Thegns aus Dorchester. Wortführer der ‚Slytherins'. Ist nach Rhuddlan verbannt worden. Bei der Flucht von dort durch einen Drachen getötet worden.

**Dunstan **

Geb. 909 n. Chr., gestorben 988 n. Chr., ehemaliger Abt von Glastonbury, ab 961 Erzbischof von Canterbury, Berater mancher Könige, angefangen von Edmund, über Eadred, Edgar bis zu Eduard. Gegner des Bundes und Zauberer.

**_Eabae_**

Tochter Helga Hufflepuffs

**Eirik**** Håkonsson**

Stiefsohn von Hakon Sigurdson, dem Ladejarl von Tröndelag, Freund und Begleiter Svens

**Edgar **

König von England von 959 bis 975. Vater von Eduard, Edith und Aethelred

**Edith **

Uneheliche Tochter von König Edgar und der Nonne Wulfthrith. Aufgrund ihrer Zauberkräfte Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Hufflepuffs'.

**_Folcard_**

Freund Salazar Slytherins, Bauherr von Hogwarts, fränkischer Zauberer, Lehrer für Waffenkunde

**_Godric Gryffindor _**

Sohn des Herrn von Tenby und Gryffindor, Mann von Melangell, Vater von Gyrth und Osdryd, Lehrer in Hogwarts für Verwandlung, Astronomie und Waffenkunde.

**Gunhild**

Svens Schwester, starb im St. Brice Massaker 1002

**_Gwenllian_**

Frau Maredudds, Mutter von Godric und Rhun, Großmutter von Gyrth und Osdryd, Freundin von Dwynwen.

**_Gyrth ap Godric_**

Sohn Godric Gryffindors, Schüler in der letzten Klasse an Hogwarts, Schülersprecher

**Harald Blauzahn **

König von Norwegen und Dänemark, Vater von Sven. Verwandt mit Helga Hufflepuff

**_Helga Hufflepuff _**

eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts', Ehefrau von Cedric, des Burgherrn von Hogwarts, Trägerin von Hrunting, Lehrerin in Hogwarts für Heilwesen, Heilpflanzen und Okklumentik

**_Hengist_**

Sohn von Cynesige, jetziger Eldorman von Berkshire, Enkel des schwarzen Eldormannes.

**_Hengist_**

Sohn Helga Hufflepuffs. Baute Hogsmeade neu auf.

**Hyfaidd ap Ieuaf**

Sohn Ieuafs, zunächst Geisel am Hofe Owains, dann bis 985 König von Gwynedd.

**Iago ap Idwal **

König von Gwynedd bis 974 n. Chr. Bis ins Jahr 979 n. Chr. versucht Iago, die Königskrone wieder zu erringen.

**_Lanfranc_**

Normannischer Fürstensohn, gehört zu den Slytherins

**Llywellyn**** ap Seisyll**

Walisischer König von 1005-1023

**_Longbottom _**

Schmied und Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade.

**Maredudd ap Owain**

König von Wales von 985- 999

**_Melangell_**

Tochter von Gwefrfawr ap Sywno, des Zaubermeisters von Gwynedd, Frau von Godric Gryffindor, Mutter von Gyrth und Osdryd. Lehrerin für Musik, Literatur und Geschichte an der Schule Hogwarts.

**_Nadal Lynx _**

Werkatze, Jäger und Attentäter. Übernimmt Aufträge des Bundes, stirbt auf Seiten der Gründer vor Hogwarts.

**_Oeric_****_ „Potter"_**

Begründer einer sehr erfolgreichen magischen Familie

**Olaf Tryggvason „ Krähenbein"**

( 963; † 9. September 1000), norwegischer König von 988-1000. Befreite Norwegen zunächst aus dem Einflussgebiet Sven Gabelbart

**_Osdryd _**

Tochter Godrics und Melangells. Schülerin in Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Slytherins'. Nach ihrer Verbannung nach Rhuddlan kommt sie nach Hogwarts zurück, um ihren Vater zu warnen.

**_Richard Eriugena_**

Heiler und Arzt, Ausbilder Helgas

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

Ehemalige Nonne von Glastonbury und ehemalige Äbtissin von Wilton, eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Lehrerin in Hogwarts in den Fächern Kirchenmagie, Zauberkunst und Runenlehre.

**_Rhun ap Maredudd _**

Bruder Godrics, Berater Hyfaidd ap Ieuafs

**_Salazar Slytherin _**

Sohn von Hunwald Slytherin, wächst als Sohn von Solmen Slytherin auf, Lehrer in Hogwarts in den Fächern Zaubertränke und magische Wesen.

**_Solmen Slytherin _**

Eldorman von Cornwall, Graf von Slytherin, Vater Salazars, Ratsmitglied der Wölfe

**Sven **

Sohn von Harald Blauzahn, später auch Sven Gabelbart genannt. Schüler von Hogwarts, gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'.

**_Tortgyd_**

Walisische Schülerin von Hogwarts, kommt aus Dyfed. Gehört zu den ‚Gryffindors'

**Vivianne aus Borbetomagus**

Ähmm… altbekannt. Vielen Dank noch einmal an meine einstige Betaleserin.

**Wulfric**** von Somerset**

der schwarze Eldorman, Bruder Dunstans, Großvater von Hengist.


End file.
